Adventreader221 Story Collection
by Adventreader221
Summary: A book that contains all the stories I have given up on writing as well as stories that will be written in the future (I have moved some of my stories from my other Profile LegendaryJeager97 to this one as I will be abandoning that Profile) so please look forward to more stories in the future from Adventreader221
1. Chapter 1-Acnologia's Tale

**Ok guys this is a... gathering of all my stories that I have given up on. The only reason they are still on the site is due to the fact that they are still popular that I just can't think of a valuable excuse to delete them off my profile. Anyways read away the stories I have given up on and if you decide that you want to see a story continue in your own way then please feel free to message me about the story you want and I will give it to you.**

* * *

Iron (Steel), White, Shadow, Earth (Cavern), Wind (Sky), Fire (Purgatory), Water (Sea), Lightning (Storm), Sage Dragon Slayer Naruto that's all the elements he will use no changing my mind. Also if you count the number of elements there it's 8 just like God Serena. I will also give him a personal element I just haven't decided on it. Give a suggestion and I will get back to you.

* * *

 _Summary: Acnologia was bored out of his mind. With the war long over and his mortal enemy Ancalagon in hiding he desired entertainment, so he makes himself younger and joins the Fairy Tail Guild. How will the world handle the Dragon Guardian as a human. (Good Acnologia/Naruto also silver haired) Naruto x Juvia_ (Dragon Slayer Juvia)

* * *

Third generation slayer Natsu, Wendy, Gajeel

New dragon slayers: Juvia, Gray

Fifth generation dragon slayer: Naruto (Remember he is a fourth generation dragon slayer which means he was trained by the dragon's but ended up transforming into a dragon against his will and by iplanting the Lacrima he becomes a fifth gen.)

* * *

Acnologia had grown bored... seriously bored. After ending the Dragon Civil War, he decided he wanted to do nothing with humanity so he decided to isolate himself from the world until he was needed once again. He had been isolated for hundreds of years now. So what year was it anyways? If you looked inside of a cave you'd see a young muscular man with longish spikey wild silver hair, cold blue eyes with a sharp gaze, one that showed he wasn't someone you wanted to fuck with. He had light blue markings on his face and throughout his arms.

He wore a simple attire, he wore no shirt but he did wear a high collared black cloak, around his neck he wore a necklace made of red claws, on his waist he had a sash followed by a pair of baggy pants. It wasn't much but he was comfortable in his current clothes. But anyways, this was Acnologia in his preferred form which also happened to be his human form. Not that many people had seen him in his human form and even if they did they either ended up being killed or were already dead.

"It's been centuries since I've last visited a town or came in contact with another human insect," Acnologia thought as he stared into thin air. "I'm actually getting bored..." He added in afterthought as he just sat there. Acnologia was bored for a number of reasons, one was after being alone for hundreds of years one would get bored especially if you stayed in the same spot, two he was on top of the God damned food chain which meant that he hadn't been in a good fight in years and frankly he didn't think there was another being alive that could take him on in a fight besides that traitor Ancalagon of course.

Well, scratch that Ancalagon or that cursed bastard Zeref Dragneel, but Acnologia was one hundred percent sure he could decimate that emo if he wanted to, in fact, years ago Acnologia had heard about Zeref creating a country and calling it the "Alvarez Empire" at that time it was a new and young country but Acnologia went ahead and destroyed it for the laughs but that only lasted for so long.

Since then he knew Zeref had rebuilt the Alvarez Empire, he was making an army and he was planning something. Acnologia figured Zeref wanted to kill him or Ancalagon and probably destroy the world at the same time, after all that guy had some issues, one moment he was peaceful and loving and the next he was all angry and hateful share he wanted to kill everything in sight talk about the need of a chill pill... or a possible lay hell get the kid both it could work.

Acnologia knew he could turn into a dragon, fly over to the Alvarez Empire and destroy the country in a matter of seconds, but he was waiting for Ancalagon and Zeref to make a move... if anyone could provide him excitement and entertainment it was probably those bastards, unfortunately. When Zeref would make his move he didn't know, it could be in days, months, years or even centuries! And Ancalagon was gone from the face of the earth so he was a no go... for now anyways.

So he sat there, and started thinking about ways he could cure his boredom... perhaps go on a rampage and take over the world? Nah, too cliche and if he did manage to do it then what? After taking over the world what could he possibly do. Maybe he should locate the eclipse gate, then find the celestial keys that open it and then go back in time and fight his younger self... he was certain his post-Dragon Civil War self could take him on and give him a good fight now that would be entertainment.

But even that was too risky, it could change the future. Hell it could change a number of events. He could accidentally kill his past self or his past self could kill his future self and that would be a huge problem! So what could he possibly do that could cure the boredom that he had been feeling? Acnologia sighed heavily, "I guess I could just just go out and explore the world... I bet there's all sorts of different and new technologies... maybe there's new cities as well that I could explore.."The blonde thought as he stood up.

Yup! He had made up his mind! He would go out into the world and he would explore, he knew times had changed so there was probably thousands of different things that could keep him from being bored, maybe he'd go out and try different foods, it had been a while since he ate. The man grinned excitedly "It is time for Naruto Uzumaki to once again go out into the world!" He said as he walked out of the cave he had called home.

When he stepped out into the daylight he started to shrink down in size until he was the size of a ten year old where he looked at his now transformed body. "Perfect. Thisform should suit me for the time being until I can kill Ancalagon. Now I can improve upon my old abilities and probably do more damage than that bitch Irene. Speaking of that redheaded she-devil when I find her she's going to pay. The dragon slayer Magic should have never been created, and Ancalagon would have never transformed into a dragon like I have." he said to himself.

Walking down the mountain he sensed where all those who wielded what he called the forbidden magic. One stood out to him the most. This particular presence felt so wrong that it made him want to vomit in disgust. This presence had eight draconian elements... all artificial. Yes he could use seven different elements but that was because he learned all of his elements from the dragon's plus he got his own personal element when he turned into a dragon which made a complete shocking total of eight elements altogether.

This one would not live to see another day or use those magic for his own selfish purposes. Acnologia, contrary to the legends surrounding him, did not entirely become a Dragon and has retained the ability to enter and exit his extremely powerful Dragon Form at free will. So his size started to increase until he was an adult once more before his size continued to increase.

Soon his entire upper body was covered in black, round scales, which in turn, are decorated by spiraling, blue markings like when he is a human. His lower body, specifically his chin, chest, stomach, inner tail, thighs, and arms, are now gray almost silver in color, and appear to be rather smooth. Acnologia's eyes turn white and beady, his head is now round and blunt with four, large, elongated plates extending backward.

Acnologia's mouth is also filled with tons of razor-sharp teeth, and, attached to his chin, is a protrusion that resembles an arrowhead. His large dark wings are feathery in appearance, akin to a bird's, and very similar to the Sky Dragon Grandeeney's. The scales disappear at the end of Acnologia's tail, which, in itself, ends in a stinger-esque shape finishing his transformation. He is now 618 feet long, 222 feet tall which is twice possibly damn near three times the size of Belserion the wise ass that agreed with the redhead bimbo Irene to create Dragon Slaying magic.

 **"Whoever you are. You shall perish... fake."** Acnologia says as he spreads his large wings and flaps them once causing him to be airborne in a split second as he craters the ground under him from his takeoff. Flapping his wings several times with his mind still on the fake he nears the presence in a matter of moments where he dive bombs the impostor. As he does so he transforms into his human form and lands with a crash that craters the ground and kicks up a cloud of dust.

The man in question looks at the crater with a raised eyebrow. He had seen the shadow fall over him before it crashed into the ground. When the dust cleared it showed Naruto standing in the center of the crater looking at him. "You are not worthy of those powers. Fake dragon slayers should have never been born just like the art of Dragon slayers. With you dead I shall do the world a favor and wipe the rest of you out." Naruto said

"Uh not to be rude but just who are you?" the man asked him. "I go by many many names. One of which is Naruto, but I shall give you the honor of knowing my draconian name as it will be the only time you hear it. I am Acnologia the Dragon of the Night and you are what I slay." he told the man. "Acnologia the Apocalypse Dragon I shall honor you with a quick death for I God Serena am the slayer of eight." he told the silver haired man.

In the blink of an eye Naruto rips God Serena in two as he now held an orb in his hand. God Serena even as he was dying was in shock by the man's sheer speed while he thought _"I-incredible I d-didn't even see him move and he tore me in two. So this is the power of the Black Dragon. I have heard legends of how a dragon held extreme power but nothing like this. Is this how powerful Ancalagon the Destroyer is?_ "and he collapsed on the ground dead a second later.

Looking at the orb in his hand and then looking back at the one called God Serena he snorts. "Only ten will remain. I will not stop until only the true dragon slayers remain. You have no right to claim the Primordial Dragon's power as your own. That is why *Shatter* I shall safeguard this power as my own." Naruto says as he crushes the Lacrima and absorbs the energy and the residing soul of the Primordial Dragon God into his body.

Naruto walks over to the man's corpse and shoves his hand into the man's gut and extracts a bloody blue orb and then looks at it before he starts to laugh. "Levia. You had Levia's power inside you oh man that's funny. I have to find the proper host for this Lacrima so that this power doesn't fall into the wrong hands." Naruto said to nobody. Sticking his hand into the man's body not caring for the blood or guts he withdraws a dark gray orb next.

"Huh I never knew Chitan had a Lacrima made from his body." Naruto said as he sat the Steel Dragon Lacrima beside the Sea Dragon Lacrima. Once again he reaches into the man's cold corpse and withdraws a bloody white orb. "Well well my old friend Koru you finally kicked the bucket did you?" Naruto asked with a smirk as he placed the Frost Dragon Lacrima down on the ground next to the other two. He once more puts his hand into the body and pulls out a new Lacrima that was white in color which caused Naruto to smirk at the energy he felt from the orb.

"Let's see who is next. Ahh my old foe Hageshi I am proud to say you have finally fell to the hand of time. Sadly I won't miss you." he told the Larima as he sat the Wind Lacrima down on the ground with the other Lacrima. Sticking the bloody hand into God Serena's body he pulls out another orange-red Lacrima. "If I recall Meldreth you died by my hands four centuries ago. Your flames were hot, but they were not as hot as Igneel's flames could be ne." Naruto told himself as he remembered fighting Meldreth to the death and winning.

Sticking his hand back into the body he pulls out a golden gray orb "Oh I remember you Titus the Raging Storm. I had fun putting you down and watching the light fade from your eyes. Perhaps you found peace for your family on the other side my old foe." Naruto said as he sat the Lightning Dragon Lacrima down on the ground and sticking his hand back into the man's body. "And last but not least we have my greatest enemy by far Kronos the Cavern Dragon." Naruto said .

"You my friend shall empower my own abilities so I must free you from your prison *Shatter* and absorb the last of your essence as my own. I must say yo really were the Earthen Lord as I had such a hard time racking your shell open to kill you so I thank you for the help." Naruto says as he absorbs the last of the dragon soul sealed away in the orb into his body.

Naruto then stands tall before he shrinks into his younger form and picks up the Lacrima in his arms. "Now let's find you some suitable hosts." NAruto says to the Lacrima's as he vanishes into thin air, before reappearing in the snowy mountains of the Zodiac Mountain Range just in time to see a woman teaching her two students how to use Ice Make Magic.

"They call that Ice Make pfft please. They only wish they knew how to properly use the true power of Ice Make Magic." Naruto said to himself as he watched the group practice their magic. The child with white hair was a prodigy he could say that, but what he was looking for were those with no talent which is what the other boy with dark black hair had so this was perfect for him.

Then a loud **BOOM** resounded in the air which was followed by a loud roar. Naruto turned calmly to see one of Zeref's pathetic demons the one by the name of Deriora wrecking havoc on the town at the base of the mountains. Naruto sighed before he dug a hole and placed the precious orbes inside and buried them and started to once more assume his draconian form.

Once more his entire upper body was covered in black, round scales, which in turn, are decorated by spiraling, blue markings like when he is a human. His lower body, specifically his chin, chest, stomach, inner tail, thighs, and arms, are now gray almost silver in color, and appear to be rather smooth. Acnologia's eyes turn white and beady, his head is now round and blunt with four, large, elongated plates extending backward.

Acnologia's mouth is once again filled with tons of razor-sharp teeth, and, attached to his chin, is a protrusion that resembles an arrowhead. His large dark wings are feathery in appearance, akin to a bird's, and very similar to the Sky Dragon Grandeeney's. The scales disappear at the end of Acnologia's tail, which, in itself, ends in a stinger-esque shape finishing his transformation. He is now once again 618 feet long, 222 feet tall.

Jumping down from the mountain he flaps his wings to keep some height before he dive-bombs Deliora and tackles the weakling to the ground with a resounding **CRASH** and rolls a couple of times before he pins the demon underneath his hand. Deliora looks up at the Black Dragon in shock and fear while the humans watch the newcomer with shock, awe, fear, and mostly hope on their faces.

He could hear their whispers of how a dragon had stopped the demon and how the dragons were real. Deliora broke him out of his thoughts when he shot a beam of it's magic into his chest in an attempt to kill him, but it literally bounced off his iron hard scales before the magic dissipated. **"Deliora the Destroyer what are doing here? I'm sure your master has no such knowledge of you doing something without his permission."** Acnologia said.

Deliora grunts before it ground out **"A-Acnologia I am doing what I am created for. I am causing destruction as it is my duty. N-now let me up to do my masters bidding so I can return to Zeref-sama."** Deliora demanded of the Black Dragon. **"I think you have caused enough damage and destruction her today. So as an honor I will allow you a swift and painless death. That way you can return to your master and these people can return to living their lives as they should be."** Acnologia said.

 **"Y-you can't-** Deliora didn't finish as Acnologia crushed the demon under his foot with a ***Crunch*** which sent the demons blood and guts splattering away from the demons corpse. **"I can and I do believe that I just did. Next time I encounter one of your kind I will do far worse than a simple mercy."** Acnologia said before he rears his head back and let's out a mighty **"RRRRROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR"** in victory from his effortless fight that shook the ground. And he was bored once again... this was just great now what was he going to do?

Well the candidate for Korus' Lacrima was here but he didn't want these humans to see his human form as he changed back so he just vanished into thin air once again and appeared at his cave. Shrinking down to his human form he sighed before he vanished with a annoyed huff and reappeared where he buried the Lacrima's and unburied them.

He washed them off of the blood and dirt with the surrounding snow before he removed his cloak and placed the ones that he would keep until he found the proper host's and tied it up and picked up the Frost Dragon Lacrima up in his hand and started walking down the mountain once more with his precious load. It was nightfall when he reached the base of the mountain and saw where he needed to go.

He was glad that it was late at night and if he had to guess it was around eleven at night so this suited him perfectly. Sniffing the air he found the candidate's scent and followed it to a small house where he assumed he lived at. Walking up to the window and peering through he saw the young white haired boy sleeping on a small cot and appeared before him silent as the night. Sniffing the air silently he walked out of the door and up a flight of stairs and stood before a door.

He heard the tell tale signsof a woman's snores and knew that he wasn't in the room behind him and continued down the hall. The next three dors were the same except they were empty, but he wasn't mad as he knew that by doing this he was helping the world. Walking up to the final door he heard the loud snores of the candidate from where he stood and opened the door silently to see the boy sleeping in his bed.

Setting the bundle of Lacrima down silently without a sound he looked at the Frost Dragon Lacrima in his hand before he looked at the boy. With his mind made up he walked up to the young boy and placed the softly glowing orb to the boys chest where he knew the boy's heart was and set to work. For the next three hours he slowly pushed the orb into the boys body so he could become what he needed to stop the future nightmare that would plague the world.

When he was done he turned around and walked to the bundle of Lacrima and bent down to pick it up and vanished into the air while the door slowly shut without being touched. He reappeared at a large castle. He sighed before he once again sniffed the air. He smirked when he smelled the next candidate as well as a third inside the building with him.

Walking through the large doors practically invisible he walked up to a sleeping boy with shoulder length black hair with a couple of metallic piercings in his nose. Setting the bundle down once more he untied it and pulled out the dark gray orb before he stepped up behind the boy and placed it to the boy's back where he felt the boy's heart beating in his chest and repeated the process which went much quicker as it only took a literal minute to place it in the boy's body.

When he was done he retied the bundle and sniffed the air once more and started to travel the halls quietly until he came across a room with a raincloud picture drawn on it. Opening the door with a silent squeak he saw the next person he was looking for sitting at a desk drawing a picture. She surprised him when she suddenly turned around and saw him.

"W-who are you?" she asked him. "Who I am is not important. What I am here to do is." he told the young blue haired girl. "W-what do you want with Juvia?" she asked him. He pat her head and ruffeled her hair "I am here to prevent a calamity by giving the worthy a gift. I have already blessed young boy downstairs with a gift and now it is time to give you yours." Naruto told her.

"You are giving Juvia a gift... that's so nice. Nobody has ever done that for Juvia before." Juvia said as Naruto pulled out the blue Dragon Lacrima from his cloak. "Yes. I am here to give you a Sea Dragon Lacrima and make you a dragon slayer." Naruto said. "You're going to make Juvia a dragon slayer like Gajeel-san?" she asked as he nodded his head. "If you mean the one that smells of iron then yes. And if you want to know I have blessed him with a Steel Dragon Lacrima." NAruto told her. "Wait Gajeel-san was raised by a dragon so why would you give him a dragon lacrima?" she asked him.

"Because it is to stop a calamity. Now do you want the Lacrima or not?" he asked her as he didn't have all night. She nodded her head and he stepped forwar and placed it to her chest causing the budding girl to blush deeply. _"What the heck is he thinking? I don't think that he is doing this right."_ Juvia thought to herself as she resisted the urge to slap him across the face for being a pervert.

The process took the better part of an hour and when he was done he lowered his hand down to his side. "There you have your gift. Now what I want you to do tomorrow is go to the one you called Gajeel and aske to learn how to be a proper dragon slayer no questions asked." he told her as she nodded his head. "Farewell Juvia I hope to see you in the future." Naruto said to the young girl as he picked up th other Lacrima and began to walk out the door.

"Wait what's your name?" Juvia said grabbing his arm. Naruto looked back at Juvia and simply said "Naruto" and vanished into the air. He reappeared at another building that had a weird emblem with the words Fairy Tail printed under it. Once again Naruto sniffed the air and smelled a couple of potential candidates inside the building with what smelled like a cat. He hated cats so he had to make sure to leave this one alive since he roasted the last one that had been near him alive.

Stepping through the doors he saw a blond haired boy arguing with an old man. "But you have to understand Laxus e tried to kill another member of the guild." the old man said. "But grandpa he's my dad why can't he just stay here and not take missions?" the blond asked the old man that was apparently his grandfather. Deciding to leave them two alone he walked silently to another room that smelled of ash and flame as well as cat.

Naruto almost growled at the sight of the cat when he laid eye's on it, but he refrained from killing the simple minded creature as he eyed the pink haired boy sleeping on the bed. He stepped forward to implant the orb into him, but before he could start he was tackled. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" a large man yelled waking up the pink haired boy as well as the demon called a cat.

Throwing the man off him with a wave of his hand he walked towards the pink haired boy who was now intimidated by Naruto's appearance. He was almost tackled again by the man but a back handed punch to the face threw the man through the wall as Naruto continued to make his way towards the boy. "I have something that you will need boy." he said handing the orb to the boy before he turned around only to be socked in the face, which only managed to bulge his cheek as he stood there impassively. "Really I come here to give the two people I sense with potential a gift and this is what I get?" he asked incredulously.

"If you wanted to give them a gift them you could've done it when they were awake. Now I'm going to ask you one last time just who are you and what are you planning to do here?" the man asked him. Naruto sighed "My name is of no importance to you, and you just heard why I was here. Now get out of my way so I can continue with my bidding." Naruto ordered the man.

"Just how many people have you given your 'gifts' here to?" the man demanded. "One and there is still one that is left." Naruto told the man. "Well then I have one last question. What are you giving to the other?" the man asked. "If you really want to know I am giving the young dragon hatchling a Fire Dragon Lacrima, and I have a Lightning Dragon Lacrima still that needs to be received." Naruto said as the boy perked up when he heard the word dragonling.

"Wait Macao." he said as he got out of his bed. "You said dragonling so that must mean you know where Igneel is. Can you tell me where he is? Does he miss me? Did I do something wrong that made him leave?" the boy asked Naruto. Naruto shook his head at the boy "I am sorry but I do not know where the Fire Dragon King Igneel is young hatchling. Just accept the Lacrima and do what needs to be done." Naruto told him as he walked by the man named Macao and out the door.

Naruto stopped before he turned around and handed the man Macao the golden grey orb "Give this to the young blond male that was arguing with the old man." Naruto said as he vanished into thin air right before their eye's surprising them. When he reappeared he looked down and saw a young blue haired girl like Juvia sleeping next to a small fire with a blue haired boy with a red tattoo similar to his own.

Naruto rebuilt the fire to keep the two warm before he took out the white Lacrima. Walking silently up to the girl he sniffed her hair and noticed she smell of a fresh breeze blowing through the trees. So he placed the orb next to her heart and implanted it into her body. It took ten minutes but he had done it. He vanished once again and reappeared at his cave and went inside to get some sleep. He walked over to the outcropping of rock and laid on it and quickly fell asleep on it. The world was changing for the better Naruto didn't know, but if he was needed for the worst of it he would be there he just had to wait... he wouldn't fail... not again...

* * *

 **Naruto/Acnologia Bio:**

* * *

Born over 400 years ago, Naruto was one of the first Dragon Slayers to come into being, entering the Dragon Civil War on the side supporting coexistence. Naruto and a man that would come to be called Ancalagon became corrupted by their power and disregarded the cause their comrades fought for, killing every Dragon they could, and bathing in their blood. Due to the overuse of his Magic, Naruto's physique eventually turned into that of a dragon's. But in the end Naruto managed to retain his humanity and vowed to kill Ancalagon to rid the world of the menace dragon.

* * *

 **Naruto/Acnologia abilities:**

* * *

 _Dragon Slayer Magic_ : As one of the first humans who entered the Dragon King Festival, Acnologia was also among the first Dragon Slayers brought into existence. Over time, however, as he slew many Dragons, he himself was, eventually, turned into a Dragon due to the extensive overuse of his Lost Magic. Naruto's magic grants him the ability to reap the very souls of Dragons, leaving them in a half-dead state due to it's potency.

* _Dragon's Roar_ : Like all Dragons and Dragon Slayers, Naruto/Acnologia can perform a Dragon's Roar, incorporating his respective element(s) into a powerful breath attack.

* _Shape-Shifting_ : Naruto, contrary to the legends surrounding him, did not entirely become a Dragon and has retained the ability to enter and exit his extremely powerful _Dragon Form_ at free will.

* _Flight:_ As a Dragon, Acnologia possesses the ability to fly, using his large wings to travel great distances, maneuver high up in the air, and perform aerial assaults on those below him.

* _Enhanced Strength_ : Given his immense size, Naruto, in Dragon form, is easily capable of reducing a substantially sized area to rubble by simply taking off or landing on top of attesting to the form's immense brutish strength, Naruto's dragon form Acnologia engaged in a head-on physical confrontation with Deliora and literally crushed him under his hand with very relative ease.

 _*Immense Strength_ : Naruto's holds tremendous raw strength even in his human form, as showcased when he slayed God Serena, the infamous strongest Mage of Ishgar himself, with a single bare hand alone, ripping right through his abdomen and killing him in one swipe almost instantly.

* _Immense Speed_ : While only in his human form, Naruto has been shown to move at blinding speeds, striking down God Serena before he knew what had happened to him.

* _Enhanced Smell_ : Naruto has an incredible sense of smell, which he shares with all other Dragon Slayers. He could instantly tell God Serena was a Dragon Slayer after smelling him from a distance and could tell there were the other Dragon Slayers across the whole country Fiore, despite the incredible distance between all of them.

* _Immense Magic Power:_ Naruto's power is at a level of it's own. When he exerts his power, it is capable of shaking both the earth and sky while making the very foundation on which he stands on steadily crumble while storms formed from the constant shift in energy while sea's churned like never before and the very air becomes thick with power. Additionally, Zeref at one point has stated that Acnologia could rule the world with his power which he would if he were the type to do unlike Ancalagon who wanted to destroy everything that looked bothersome.

* * *

.

Two weeks had quickly passed since Naruto had killed that one guy... oh what was his name again Cod Sabrina or something along those lines... and taken his Lacrima. He honestly was regretting to have killed so many of the dragons now. At least with several of them around they would provide him with some excitement. But then again the age of the dragons had it's day four centuries ago and with the war and the creation of the dragon slayers things had quickly gotten out of hand.

He had went mad with power back then, and had struck down one of his comrades. When he had struck down his friend and mentor of lightning dragon weaknesses Paarthurnax the mighty Storm Dragon he had ended up bathing in his blood and transforming into a dragon. It would be the only time he had ever strike an ally but the pain of killing such a friend would stay with him forever. He had begged for forgiveness from the other dragons and was given a slap on the wrist when he had asked to pay for repentance with his life instead of being sent back out.

When he had asked why they had forgiven him so easily he was surprised when he was told that Paarthurnax would have wanted him to live. Since that day he has done exactly that, but for some reason life had suddenly gotten boring. Which is exactly what led to current predicament. "So let me get this straight young man. You want to join Fairy Tail. And for what reason would that be?" the guild Master asked him which made him sigh. Old people and their questions had literally no limitations.

"I done told you when I came here old geezer. I want a excitement in my life as it has gotten boring to me." Naruto said to the man. "Well you have certainly come to the right place that I can assure you." the geezer said to him. Naruto sighed at the old man and his antics before he asked "Look just give me a guild mark and I can go on my way." He said the the shorty. "Alright geez you're in kid just let me get the marker for you to receive your guild mark." the master grumbled out.

Naruto smirked as he brushed a silver lock of hair from his eye. It was about a three weeks after he had killed the so called God of Ishgar and stole his powers and distributed the six lacrima to the dragon slayers. Or rather the new second generation slayers for the ones that weren't trained by the dragons. News of his death as well as a reward for finding the person with the eight lacrima was placed real quickly, and was still active even now, but they would never find them as they were separated from each other.

Since then Naruto wondered the continent aimlessly until he found a discarded magazine and read it. What he found was surprising. The guild called Fairy Tail was being very reckless which caused for him to read the entire article about this Fairy Tail guild. So when he had finished reading the small paper book he decided to go join this guild. It turns out the Master is an old geezer that likes to drink before he unconsciously smacks a teenage girl on her rump which he found to be very rude.

He was brought out of his thoughts when the old man walked back in carrying a stick in his hand. "Alright young man where do you want it and what color would you like it to be?" the man said to him. Naruto lifted his cloak a little bit to reveal his right shoulder. "I want it on my right arm in silver like my hair." NAruto told him. This of course made him raise his eyebrow, but he didn't question it as he placed the mark on the boy.

"Well that's all there is to it. Welcome to Fairy Tail my boy. By the way my name is Makarov." he introduced himself. "Thanks. I'm Naruto it's nice to meet you Master Makarov." Naruto said as he shook his hand. Walking out of the short mans off ice he notices the pink haired boy who he gave the Purgatory Dragon Lacrima too and the boy that had been given the Frost Dragon Lacrima as well arguing with one another.

This wasn't unusual as four centuries dragon's of both flame and ice argued over little things as well. Then a redhead came and broke them apart. Normally this wouldn't bring up nothing of concern to the dragon slayer, but her scent was what caught him off guard. _"Irene Belserion had a daughter! Holy Shit I did not see that coming."_ the silverette thought to himself with a raised eyebrow.

 _"I know that she didn't do anything to me but I just wish that she was that bitch so I could cut her down. I also just joined this guild and it would be a very bad thing for someone like me to kill her so quickly. I won't harm her, but if she does turn then I will put her down just like I will do to her mother."_ he thought to himself as he walked down the stairs. Walking over to the bar he picks up a random person's beer and begins to drink while ignoring the two dragon slayers.

Naruto keeps sipping on the beer until he feels someone tap his shoulder. Looking back he see's that it is the frost dragon slayer that he created a couple of weeks ago. "What is it?" Naruto asked in a bored tone. "Why do you smell so weird?" the boy asked him. "Don't know. Probably due to the fact I'm a dragon slayer." Naruto said to the boy. The pink haired boy suddenly recognizes him.

"Hey you're the one who came here and gave me that Lacrima a few weeks ago." he said. "Way to state to the obvious." Naruto grumbled. Naruto finishes the beer off and sets the mug down. "What's your element if you're a dragon slayer?" the boy asked. "Well depends on which of the nine Lacrima I use. I have the ability to use Earth, Wind, Fire, Water, Lightning, Iron, Shadow, Light and my own I will not tell you unless you force me to the point I have no choice but to use it." he said.

"Wow that's amazing. My name is Natsu as you know. Hey quick question were you trained by a dragon if you can use nine elements?" Natsu asked him. "Yes I was trained by a dragon called Matatabi (1) my mother figure." he told the pink hired dragon slayer. "Did she leave you too?) Natsu asked him. Naruto only shrugged before he replied "Something like that." which in Natsu's opinion wasn't much of an answer. "I bet the reason you don't want to use your main element is because it'll remind you of your mom." Natsu said.

"No that's where you're wrong. My main element won't just remind me of her it'll be too much of a hassle to explain to you." Naruto said. He then looked at Gray before saying "And I bet you found you had some special abilities you didn't know you had Ice Slayer." Naruto said causing the boy to go wide eyed before he yelled "How'd you know?" at Naruto who just laughed. "Well my nose is telling me that you just turned into a slayer recently which must mean that you've had a Lacrima of some sorts placed in your body, but the one thing I know is that you remove it from your body it will kill you so don't try to do it ok we are comrades after all." Naruto said to the boy.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" the boy asked. Naruto released a sigh "It means if you remove the lacrima you die. It's the simplest I could put it." NAruto said. "Oh... Well I was thinking of doing some training you guys wanna join?" the ice mage asked them. "Sure why not." Naruto agreed. "Yeah I'm all fired up now. And once I beat you two I'm going to kick your asses even more." Natsu said to the two getting a raised eyebrow from Gray and a bored look from Naruto.

"Well we don't want to let our skills grow rusty now do we?" Gray said to his fellow dragon slayers. "No I guess we don't." Naruto said with a nod. Walking out of the guild Naruto and the other two found a training field. "Let's get started cause I have to prove I'm the strongest dragon slayer there is. And ain't either of you going to stop that from happening." Natsu said. Naruto smirked along with Gray who covered his hand in ice while Naruot did nothing as he didn't want to hurt the boy.

"Let's rock this joint." Gray said. "Yes you guys can try to entertain me, but the result will still lose like the next time you challenge me." Naruto said to them but they didn't dwell on the words. Natsu ignited his hands, and since Gray's were already encased in ice he got in a ready stance. Naruto still did nothing. "Let's go **Hyo** **ry** **ū no Tekken** _(Ice Dragon's Iron Fist)"_ Gray calls out. He then charged straight for Naruto.

Ka **ry** **ū no Go Ken** _(Fire Dragon's Hard Fist)"_ Natsu called out and charged Gray. **"Sui** **ry** **ū no Go Ken** _(Water Dragon's Hard Fist)"_ Naruto calls out as he encased his hand in water and charged Natsu. The ironic thing was as they were charging and ran face first into the one they were not charging and fell onto their backs.

* * *

Seven years later

* * *

"See you guys later I suppose." a now 'seventeen' year old Naruto said as he waved goodbye to some of his friends in Fairy Tail. He wouldn't admit it but it turns out that he had been right when he had decided to join this guild almost a decade ago. They provided him with enough entertainment that he didn't grow bored for hours until he took a mission an busted stuff apart for fun.

Naruto had been teaching Gray and Natsu how to use their dragon slayer magic as well as brushed up on his old skills for the past seven years. Gray had over the years made Naruto use two elements at the same time in a spar, while Natsu hadn't reached that milestone yet. Naruto was on a mission to investigate the rumors about some women going missing and decided to check them out.

He was on his way to Hargeon to do a little bit of reconnaissance to see if these rumors held true. And he was not taking the train again that cursed machine had caused him to almost lose the concentration over his transformation and puke his guts up. And that was the last time he would do so. Focusing on Hargeon he disappeared into thin air only to reappear at Hargeon Port.

"Alright time for me to get busy." Naruto muttered. Naruto begun to walk and listen to the crowds from afar with his heightened hearing, but he didn't hear anything of importance. I was also that he came upon a magic shop that didn't seem like much, but he smelled something of value inside. Now note that Naruto may have the ability to turn into a dragon, but he was no actual dragon.

Dragons _loved_ anything that was shiny, held monetary value, gold, silver, gems of any kind. It was a embarrassing subject for the dragon in human form to talk about. Sure he had his own cave of treasure that he strarted to build from other troves of dragons he slaughtered, but what was the point of having all of it when all he did was lay on it to engrain the treasure into his belly or neck to prevent it from being a weak spot in case he was found by a dragon slayer.

Don't get the wrong idea they all fell before him, but he wanted some action like an actual hunt from four centuries ago during the Dragon King Festival. Walking in he saw an old man behind the counter shining some of his fake jewelry that was overpriced. Sniffing the air he walked over to a case that held _actual_ silver, gold, and jewels that were of value. Very expensive value as well. A few seconds later a busty blond came walking in through the door.

"Excuse me do you have any magical items such as a celestial key for sale?" she asked. "I may have a few in the back. Wait here and I'll go look." he told her. Naruto looked at the jewelry and saw something that he had thought was lost long ago. His ancestor Merlin yes that is right _the Merlin_ the person to have first used magic and then teach humans how to use it. The ring was designed into the shape of a beautiful and powerful dragon.

Crafted out of the purest of gold it's intricate scales had a shine to them that would last for eternity, but that was due to a spell his ancestor placed on it. The spines that ran along the dragon's back were pure silver and made a very beautiful coloration to the dragon. The eye's were made from emeralds that were of high value to give it the look of a wind dragon, but it was more than that to him. To him this ring was the last thing his mother had given to him before she was killed by a dragon.

Yes Naruto Uzumaki resented the dracon species as a whole, but that didn't mean that he was so angered at them to see past the reptilian form that was more... human than any human. They were the most powerful species to roam the earth for thousands of years before they were hunted to near extinction by the dragon slayers. It was at this time the shop keeper came out from the back with a small box in hand and sat it on the counter.

"Could you wait here a moment while I help my other customer out?" the old man asked the woman. "Sure I have no other place to be right now." she replied. The old man nodded and walked over to him. "Do you see anything that you would like youngster?" he asked him. "Yes. This dragon ring where did you get it?" Naruto asked him. "Oh that old thing? I didn't even know it was for sale still. I know it's been in my possession for quite some time I can tell you that." he said.

"As a matter of fact this was sold to me about thirty years ago now that I think about it." he said scratching the back of his head. "Who sold it to you?" NAruto asked. "A redhead. I don't remember her name since it was so long ago, but she was rather good at making deals so she came in one day with this ring and sold it to me for a reasonable price. She said something about it's rightful owner coming to claim it one day, but I didn't think anything of it." he answered Naruto.

it clicked to him just who the redhead was. Irene otherwise known as the Queen of Dragon's. Yeah they had dated for several years before they had broken up due to the war. "How much do you want for it. I'm willing to pay any amount of money for it." Naruto told the old man. He then pulled out a pouch filled with coin and threw it down on the counter spilling its contents. Said contents were gold, sliver and jewels.

"You do know that I only... and holy crap is that actual gold?" he asked as he looked down at the coins and gems. "Yes. I told you I was willing to pay any price. This is only a small amount of my real wealth." Naruto said to the man. Said old man immediately reached into the case and pulled out the ring and sat it on the counter. "Here you go. One dragon ring. Would you like anything else?" the old man asked.

Looking over the items in the case he saw a necklace, which resembles a sword with a stone in it. Pointing to the necklace the old man grabbed it and handed it to Naruto who placed it around his neck and then placed the dragon ring on his right hand's palm. The dragon then began to move which startled the old man who jumped back in surprise as the dragon walked to his middle finger and wrapped itself around the finger tightly before it went still again. (2)

"Thank you for your business. I think I will continue to look around a bit and if I see something I'll let you know." Naruto told the old man who could only nod. As he walked around the store he couldn't help but overhear the conversation between the old man and the woman. "Seriously twenty thousand jewels for a silver key?" she said. "Yes that is a reasonable price is it not." the old man said. "How about a new deal. Surely you can lower the price for me." she told the old man in a sultry voice. "Hmm well how about I lower the price to nineteen thousand jewels how about that?" the old man asked.

Naruto released a sigh. The old man was willing to give him a highly sentimental item back to him along with a necklace that he was only holding on until he got back to the guild. Walking over to them he placed a diamond on the counter. "Give her the key. That gem should set you up for a while." NAruto said and with that he walked out the door before they could say anything. A few seconds after that the woman came running out hollering "WAIT!" at him.

Stopping to turn around he saw the woman stop a few feet from him. "Thank you for doing that. I'm sure the old geezer would have kept it at that ridiculous price if it wasn't for you." she said. "Don't mention it." and with that he walked on leaving hr there. It was at this time a breeze blew on his cloak to reveal his Fairy Tail guild mark that he received when joined the guild. "You're from Fairy Tail?" she asked him causing him to stop.

"Yes. What of it?" he asked. "I am a huge fan of that guild and it's my dream to join them." she said. "Well stay with me and you'll find it." he told her. A few hours of searching and still no sign of hearing the right rumors soon made Naruto irritable. But then something in the distance caught his eye's. It was a ship leaving the bay with women on the deck all passed out with men gathering them and taking them below deck. "Lucy stay here. I'll be right back." he said.

Igniting his feet surprising the blond he shot into the air towards the boat. Landing on top of the roof where he saw the men lugging the women he crashed through surprising them. "Who the hell are you?" a man demanded. This man wore the most ridiculous out fit but it didn't matter to him. "I am Naruto Uzumaki and I demand you turn your ship around and go back to port before I make you." Naruto said to him.

"I think not. Now either get off my ship or- He didn't get to finish as Naruto appeared behind him with a raised fist. "Lights out." Naruto said before knocking the man to the land of dreams. Looking at the others he glared causing most of them if not all of them to flinch. "Now I am only going to be nice one more time. Turn this boat around or I will do it for you." Naruto told them.

Nodding their heads one of the men ran to the steering wheel a few feet away and began to turn the boat around. Naruto then looked at the rest of the group before saying "When we get to port you are to go straight to the jail and turn yourselves in no questions asked." Naruto told them causing them to nod their heads in fear. When they reached the port Naruto watched as they left the women on the ship and left for the jail carrying the unconscious man with them. when they where out of the range he could see them, bu were still making their way to the jail he nodded and walked up to Lucy.

"Well you want to get out of here and join my guild or are you just going to gawk at me all evening?" he asked her. She then squealed in what seemed to be joy before yelling "OH MY GOD YOU'RE THE SALAMANDER!" while he shook his head no. "No I may use Fire Magic, but I'm most certainly Not Natsu. Now come on I'm bored and need some entertainment from my friends. Let's go so I can make it back in time to watch them beat each other up." Naruto said earning a confused look.

"What?" she asked him. "It's nothing now come on." he told her and continued to walk. They made it to the guild the next day around noon as the guild started it's daily brawl. Naruto laughed at Lucy's face when she saw the guild fighting. "What you were expecting high class men and women who only put up a facade?" he asked her as he walked into the guild to the bar. "Hey Naruto welcome back." Mira said. "Get me a bowl of ramen please." he told the Stauss woman.

"NARUTO FIGHT ME!" two voices called out causing him to turn around and lifted his hand and grabbed a flame encased fist and a ice encased fist before they could hit him. "Natsu... Gray been a couple of days since the last ass whooping hasn't it?" he asked them. Mira tat this time came out of the kitchen with his favorite meal and sat it on the counter. "Here you go one bowl of ramen." she said.

"Thanks Mira." Naruto said as he nodded to her. "Oh I forgot something. Gray I got you a present for your birthday I missed a couple of weeks ago." Naruto said as he pulled his new necklace off and handed it to the ice slayer. "Thanks." Gray said as he put it on. "You already know I have nothing for you Happy so don't even ask me if I brought back any fish." Naruto told the blue cat who then pouted at not getting a treat.

"Naruto who are these- Lucy began to asked before a giant foot slammed down. **"What and the hell do you brats think you're doing?"** a giant asked. "OH MY GOD HE"S HUGE!" Lucy yelled. "Hey Master." Mira said. Everywhere around the guildhall the fighting stopped in it's tracks. The apparent Master just turns towards her with a small growl. Lucy just looks at her like she's insane. "Wait did you just say master?" she asked in shock. Natsu just laughs for some strange reason... until Naruto punches him in the back of the head. "Will you stop that, and be more respectful Natsu." Naruto yells at his friend in annoyance. Gray sees this and laughs.

The Master just look's over at Naruto and nods his head before he looks at Lucy. **"Thank's for shutting him up. I also see that you've brought a new recruit to the guild. Care to introduce yourself?"** the master asks her. "Uh-uh I'm Lucy nice to meet you sir." Lucy stuttered out. The Master just nods his head before he starts to shirk getting smaller and smaller until he is all but two feet tall, which is surprising since he was just as big as a giant might be.

"Well it's nice to meetcha Lucy." the now small master said to the shocked blonde. "What? He's so small now! Is he really your guild master?" Lucy asks in shock. Naruto just looks at her like she is stupid before Natsu starts speaking. "Well duh. Allow me to introduce to you Master Makarov the Fairy Tail's Third Guild Master." Natsu says as Makarov jumps into the air doing a couple of back flips before he hits his head on the ceiling, much to Naruto's silent amusement, and lands on a balcony overlooking the guild. Clearing his throat to get their attention he speaks.

"Alright brat's listen up." Makarov say's as they look at him. Makarov starts to yell loudly all of sudden once again much to their silent amusement. "YOU'VE ALL GONE AND DONE IT AGAIN YOU BUNCH OF CLOWNS. JUST LOOK AT ALL THIS PAPERWORK THAT THE COUNCIL SENT ME ON DAMAGE REPORT'S ALONE!" Makarov yells as he hold up a stack of papers in the air. Makarov then started to yell louder at them.

"HAVE YOU ALL LOST YOUR MINDS OR ARE Y"ALL JUST A BUNCH OF NUTS TO BEGIN WITH? ALL YOU KIDS ARE GOOD FOR IS ANGERING THE COUNCIL AND HAVING THEM TELL ME ABOUT IT." Makarov yells at them. "Let me read out a few from the list of complaints I was sent this morning alone. Gray, some civilians are complaining that you walk around naked without a care in the world." Makarov read out. "I didn't know I was naked, so sue me you old geezer." Gray responded.

"Elfman, you assaulted a client earlier when you were paid to protect him." Makarov read out. "He said that education was not 'MANLY'. So I showed him how manly I could be." a big man with white hair shouted out. "Cana, you drank all of the council's storage wine... and then billed them for it" Makarov continued while some of the mages chuckled. Hey who wouldn't a woman drank someone else's booze and had them pay for it... and they were the ones who bought it. "Damn, I thought they wouldn't notice that." a brunette responded as she took a swig of her drink out of her mug.

"And finally my most destructive dou. YOU WENT AND WRECKED A DAMNED RESTAURANT THAT HIRED YOU TO PROTECT THEM." Makarov yelled with a now red face. "Ey don't look at me it was Gray that started it." Natsu said in defense. "Eh it doesn't matter anyways." Makarov said to them. "If we don't do our best we shall never progress. So screw the council cause we are Fairy Tail which means we are number one." Makarov cheered out and then held up the signal of number one to show Fairy Tail was the best in all of Fiore. The entire guild soon held their hands up with a finger to the sky to show they were number one while shouting in agreement.

He set's the papers on fire and then throws the paper out over them where Natsu jumps up and starts to eat them. Makarov clear's his throat once more. "Now that I am done... clean up this mess and get back to making some money for the guild." Makarov said before he jumped down from his perch and walked into his office. When he had left the mages had done as they were told.

Mirajane walked over to Lucy with a stick in her hand. "Hey it's time for you to receive your guild mark." she said to the blond. Lucy turns to her with a smile. "Oh really that was fast. I honestly thought that there was something I had to do before I became a member." Lucy said. Mirajane only shook her head no. "Nope we usually just slap the stamp and say welcome to the guild. Now where do you want me to place it and what color would you like for it to be in?" she asks her. Lucy just hold's out her right hand. " I want it on my right hand in pink." Lucy told her as Mirajane placed the stamp on her hand.

The magic stamp glows for a second before Mirajane removes it to show a pink Fairy Tail Guild Mark on the back of her hand. "There now you're a member of the guild." Mirajane says. Lucy smiles at her. "Thank you so much Mirajane this is a dream come true for me." Lucy says. "Oh you don't have to be so formal. Just call me Mira if you want to." Mirajane tells Lucy. "Oh well thanks anyways... Mira." Lucy says as she runs off.

She soon finds Naruto who is sitting down at a table enjoying a big bowl of ramen next to Natsu who is enjoying a steak. "Oi Naruto oh Naruto look. Mira just made me an official member of the guild." Lucy said excitedly. Naruto looks up from his noodles at her. "Oh that's nice to hear. Welcome to the guild Luce." Naruto said. "Yeah that's real nice... Uh what's your name again?" Natsu asked her.

Lucy just looks at him before yelling "THE NAMES LUCY." Naruto finishes his meal before he get's up and walks over to the mission board to look for a job. Naruto then hears little Romeo's voice in his ears. "Hey Master how come my dad hasn't come back yet?" the young boy asked Makarov. Makarov who was drinking a beer stopped his drinking before he looked down at the boy.

"You're startin to get on my everlasting nerves Romeo." Makarov tell's him. "You're a wizard's son which means you have to have faith in your father. Wait just a little while longer I'm sure he'll be back soon. Ok." Makarov tells the boy. Romeo just looks at the old man in shock. "B-but sir he told me he would only be gone for three days... but he's been gone for the whole week." Romeo told him.

*Sigh* "If I remember he took the job to get rid of some Vulcans over in the mountains yes?" Makarov asks the boy who nods his head yes. Makarov sighs once more before he looks over at Naruto. "Naruto come here." he orders. "Yes Master?" he asked. "I want you to pick a partner and go to Mt. Hakobe and bring back Macao for Romeo, and that's not a request since I'll personally pay you one hundred thousand jewels for getting the job done." Makarov say's to the blonde.

Romeo was ecstatic. He runs up and starts to hug the Master with tears running down his eye's. "Thank you Master Makarov. Thank you so much." he sobs into the old man's shirt. Makarov looks at Naruto and motions for him to leave. Naruto just nods to Makarov before he walks over to Lucy. "Want to earn some quick cash courtesy of the old man?" Naruto asked her. "How much?" Lucy asked him.

"One hundred thousand jewels." Naruto answers when suddenly Natsu appears out of nowhere. "Hell yeah I'm in." the pinkette says while his blue companion nods before saying "Aye sir." in agreement. "Ok make that the three of us." Naruto sighed out. "What about me?" Happy asked the silverette. "What about you. Last I checked you're a cat not a human." Naruto replied coolly to the cat. "That's mean Naruto." Happy cried.

"Well let's just go and get Macao and get paid. I'm bored and the entertainment is at a all time low." Naruto said releasing a sigh. "You're always bored." Happy yelled at him. Naruto looked at the cat with a raised eyebrow daring him to keep talking which ended as the cat shut up.

* * *

"We're here," the driver called out. "Thanks," Naruto weakly responded as the four of them exited out of the carriage. Lucy was immediately bombarded the chilliest wind she has ever felt. "W-W-Wh-h-hy is-is-is it-it so-so c-c-cold?" Lucy shivered out. Naruto, Natsu, and Happy just looked at her. "This is cold for you?" Natsu asked. "Yes!" Lucy shouted " How are you guys not freezing?" she asked them. "My magic keeps me warm," Natsu answered. "I'm a cat," Happy replied. "This is not cold... at least not to me. I have been to colder places." Naruto stated. Lucy just looked at the three of them before pulling out a key. "What is that?" Natsu asked. "Gate of the Clock, I open thee," Lucy shouted," Horogium." Suddenly, Lucy was inside what seemed to be a large grandfather clock.

"What the hell is that!" Natsu shouted. "This is my ultimate protection." the clock seemed to say while Lucy's mouth was just moving. "Come on, I want to find Macao before dinnertime." Naruto said. "I'm all fired up," Natsu exclaimed. "Aye, sir," Happy joined in. The group started to trek through the snowy mountain. The group was near the top of the mountain when Natsu lost his patience.

"OI, MACAO," Natsu shouted," WHERE ARE YOU?" Naruto immediately slapped his head. "Hey, what was that for?" Natsu asked him. "You idiot," Naruto scolded," Do you really want to start an avalanche?" he asked Natsu. "What's the big deal?" Natsu responded. "The big deal is that she-" Naruto said, pointing to a sleeping Lucy "-will die because of it. Remember she is a newbie when it comes to utilizing her magic in a guild." Naruto said. "Oh." he said. "Yeah oh now let's go." he said.

Behind the duo, Happy smacked his forehead at Natsu's stupidity. Happy then noticed something out of the corner of his eyes. "Hey, guys," Happy called out. Naruto and Natsu turned their heads to Happy. "What?" they responded. "Look!" Happy replied, pointing his finger at a figure charging towards the group. "Is that a vulcan?" Natsu asked. "Yep." Naruto answered. "Alright." Natsu grinned as he ignited his fist "I'm all fired up now." he said. "Good." Naruto replied before grabbing Natsu's collar. "Hey," Natsu responded before finding himself being hurled towards the incoming vulcan.

"Take him out," Naruto called out. "You got it." Natsu shouted back as he prepped his fist for a punch. The vulcan just looked up before Natsu's fist smashed right into it. The force smashed the vulcan's head right into the ground, knocking it unconscious. "Nice job." Naruto commented as he appeared right next to Natsu. "Thanks," Natsu replied," Where's Luigi and Happy?" he asked. "They're still on the trail." Naruto answered "We'll go back to them as soon as the vulcan transforms." he said much to the pinkettes confusion.

"Huh?" Natsu responded before noticing the vulcan had started changing. Soon, the vulcan changed into a middle-aged man with black hair. He had bruises all over his body, but he was relatively unharmed. "Hey Macao," Naruto greeted as Natsu went to lift up the man. "Hey man," Macao weakly greeted before going unconscious. "Seems like our mission has been accomplished." Naruto stated. "That seemed a bit too easy," Natsu replied. Then, Naruto and Natsu heard a rumbling behind them. They turned around to see a massive avalanche heading straight for them. Naruto and Natsu only had one thing on their minds.

"RUN!" they shouted before sprinting off. Happy and Horogium were waiting for the two on the trail when they heard a rumbling noise. This woke up Lucy instantly. "What the?" Lucy responded before turning her head to see Natsu and Naruto sprinting towards them with a humongous avalanche behind them.

"RUN," they shouted. It was just that moment that the time limit on Horogium ended. Lucy found herself on the cold ground with avalanche about to bury her. "What are you doing, Luce?" Happy shouted as his wings appeared on his back," RUN." he shouted at her. "You don't have to tell me twice." Lucy replied as she started to sprint as fast as she could. And thus, Lucy got a taste of what adventure in Fairy Tail felt like. Don't worry they made it all back safe and sound. Romeo got his father back thus satisfying Naruto, Natsu, and Happy. Lucy also made a good money from the master so that was good for her

* * *

Naruto sighed once again. There weren't any good jobs on the lower board and the few S-Class jobs that were available wouldn't provide him with any entertainment as they all wanted something so simply solved done. "Hey Naruto what's the matter?" Lucy asked him. "I'm bored and there aren't any missions that will provide me with entertainment." he told the blond. "Seriously your still bored. I thought you had gotten a bit of excitement when we went and rescued that guy from the mountain." she told him. Naruto only raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah I found it fun, but the one thing about me is that I'm always looking for a form of entertainment." Naruto told her. "Why I thought it was exhilarating." Lucy told him. "No no you got it all wrong. Fairy Tail may provide a form of entertainment, but the missions that have a form of excitement for example fighting or challenge are the only ones I like to take." he told her again. "Oh so that means you're always bored." Lucy said. "Exactly." Naruto said.

"Well how about Natsu, you, and I take a mission together." Lucy suggested. "And try and not kill the pink haired annoyance in the first five minutes let me think... hmmmm. Alright I'm in." he said. "Really that was fast." Lucy commented as she watched Naruto walk up to the board. He then turned to look at her? "Well aren't you going to come look." he said to her. "Oh I thought you were choosing the mission." she said as she walked up to the board.

"Nope I just go along with them. I only missed one job. I vowed to never do it again so look around for one." he told her. After several minutes of searching Lucy thought about something "Hey Naruto what Rank are you?" she asked the silverette. "S-class... why?" he asked. "You're a S-Class wizard and yet you don't take S-Class jobs why?" she asked. "They end too quickly. Yes the pay is great, but I don't need money when I have a literal cave of gold and jewels." he told her.

"End too quickly S-Class jobs usually take up to a week at the least to complete." she said as he shook his head no. "That's where you're wrong. I once had to take a mission that lasted almost an entire year. There are S-Class jobs that can take even a hundred years to complete." he told her. "Seriously what S-Class job takes a century to complete?" she asked. "Oh there are several that take a century to complete it's not uncommon." he replied.

"Well what S-Class jobs are available?" the blond asked. "Ones you can't take yet." he told her as she hung her head in defeat. Naruto reached forward and ripped a paper off the board "Come on I have one that might work." the sliver haired man said and began to walk out the door. "Wait what's the mission?" she asked him. "Oh nothing big just destroy a book." he replied to the blond. "Oh that's a downer." she said.

Naruto just chuckled. "Hey for me destroying things may seem like a downer to most people, but in my opinion you need to enjoy the little things that life provides for us." Naruto said. "And destroying things is what you like best..." she said. "How'd you know?" Naruto asked her. They quickly reached the train station and boarded a train, much to Naruto's dismay as it seemed he still had motion sickness after four centuries.

* * *

 **At the guild**

"Oh no, it's gone." a blue-haired girl said as she looked at the mission board. This was Levy of team Shadow Gear. "What's wrong, Levy?" Makarov asked. "The Melon mission is gone." Levy answered as she looked at him. "Ahh, yes..." Makarov responded. " I think Naruto just took that one." the old man said. "Why?" Levy replied "It's nowhere near as exciting as the Wyvern mission or the bandit ones like Naruto does when he wants entertainment." she said while Makarov nodded his head.

"True, but he's probably chose that mission to ease that new girl into the life as a mage of Fairy Tail." Makarov explained. "Really?" Levy responded in surprise. "That's new. Naruto has never done something like that before." she said. "I don't know why he had a change of heart, but I'm thankful that someone has decided to help the new girl." Makarov stated. "Either that or he knows that the reward for the mission has increased to two million jewels." the old man said.

"WHAT?!" Levy shouted" Why?" she asked as Makarov shrugged. "Ok, better question." Levy responded. "Is Mirajane ok with this?" she asked her Master. Makarov was silent for a moment before turning his head to look at Levy. "She doesn't need to know about this... It's best she doesn't know." was all Makarov had to say before looking away. Levy shrugged before walking back to her table. Hey if Mira wanted to crush on the man called the Infinite Dragon then so be it she rather stay away from all the drama that girl had.

* * *

Naruto and Lucy were sitting on the train with Naruto trying not to hurl up his last meal. _"Whoever created this god forsaken machine is dead meat if I ever find them. I have never had a problem with going somewhere close by, and yet this thing is about to make me throw up. Why... why is this happening to me? I am Acnologia the Dragon King of the Apocalypse so this shouldn't be able to hinder me in any way whatsoever."_ Naruto thought to himself. "Hey you don't look so good... are you ok?" Lucy asked the silver haired man. Naruto shook his head no showing that he was definitely not doing ok right now.

"N-no I'm not. F-for some reason I feel l-like I'm about to puke my guts up... I h-have never had this happen before so why is it happening t-to me now?" The blonde said as he tried to keep his meal down. "I think it's because you're a dragon slayer." Lucy said. "W-what the hell i-is that s-supposed to mean?" Naruto asked her. "Well I read in a book that all dragon slayers have some form of motion sickness. But I'm guessing this is a first for you?" Lucy asked him.

"Y-yeah... I don't think I w-want to ride this d-death machine a-anymore." Naruto said to the blond. "Oh don't worry we're almost there." Lucy told the silverette. "T-throw me o-out of the w-window." Naruto said. "Huh?" Lucy asked. "I-I said t-throw me o-out the window." Naruto said. "Why? I mean we are literally three minutes from the station." she said. "I don't want to die with an upset stomach." Naruto growled through grit teeth.

It was then the train pulled into the station and stopped. Naruto quickly stood up and bolted out o the carriage in a blur. When Lucy deboarded the train she didn't spot the silver haired dragon slayer anywhere. When the train departed she called out "Naruto. Naruto wh- but then she saw him peek out from behind on of the pillars. "Is it gone?" he asked her. "Huh?" she asked. Naruto released a sigh "I asked you if that infernal machine is gone?" he asked once again.

"Uh... yeah it actually just left." she said as she pointed to the trail of smoke left by the train. Naruto let out a sigh of relief "Thank the gods..." Naruto mumbled to himself. "What was that?" Lucy asked him. "Nothing to concern yourself with. Now let's go... we have a job to do." Naruto said. Turning around he started walking leaving a confused blond to catch up to him. "Hey wait up." Lucy called out to him.

"Well don't space out and I won't leave you behind." Naruto replied to her. "You know you really are like the magazines say." Lucy said. "What magazines?" Naruto asked as the blond pulled out the article. "This. It's called Sorcerer's Weekly. It has all kinds of things about what's going on in the world of magic. It just so happens that you get mentioned in it from time to time." Lucy said flipping to a page and showing the silver haired man a picture of himself.

It was him at that years Grand Magic Games where he literally beat everyone he had fought in one move. Grabbing the magazine he read aloud _"Naruto Uzumaki otherwise known as the Infinite Dragon has taken on all opponents and won. Currently he holds the title of Sixth Wizard Saint, which he inherited from his guild Master Makarov Dreyer, but claims and as quoted 'Titles don't mean anything. If you have the power to make a change then do it instead of sitting on your ass doing nothing.' This goes to show that he is as humble as he is powerful. Many wonder just what his true Dragon Slayer element is as nobody has pushed him past the limit of six Dragon Slayer Elements with the exception of his rival Jura Neekis also of the Wizard Saints who holds the seventh rank of the title."_ Naruto read.

 _"He has stated he has nine Dragon Slayer elements through the fact he was trained as a dragon slayer to fight against Ancalagon the Destroyer by a dragon named Matatabi who was slain by her adoptive son to finish his upbringing as a dragon slayer unfortunately."_ Naruto read the article before he turned to the blonde. "This doesn't even remotely say anything on how I act." Naruto said. "That's because you didn't read the right part of it. Now keep reading." Lucy said to the annoyed man.

 _"Naruto Uzumaki may be one of the most powerful dragon slayers... but unfortunately he is as blunt as a rock when it comes to speaking. No matter what the situation Naruto has proven to be one of the few people you can't ask to keep a secret. However he has proven to have the ability to reach the darkest of hearts and change them with a few words. This contrasts his blunt talking so it may be possible for him to keep a secret."_ Naruto finished the article about him.

Naruto then looked to the blonde Celestial mage with a raised eyebrow right before he lit his hand on fire and burned the magazine to ashes, much to Lucy's horror, and started to walk away from her. "Now what the hell did you go and do that for you jerk?" Lucy asked the silver haired man in complete anger. "Why do you care about it? It's not like you can't buy another issue of it. It is just a gathering of papers made to be like a book." Naruto responded. "That's the thing I shouldn't have to go buy another one. Those things aren't easy to find at a store. And they're expensive as hell when you do buy them." she yelled at the silver haired man.

Naruto groaned _"By the gods this girl is just like that ancestor of hers. I swear if I ever die and meet that woman Anna in the afterlife I'm kicking her ass... as well as my old man's... and Timaeus-sensei's although he doesn't deserve it. But that is probably because I might want to vent some anger for all the shit I have to go through for this place."_ Naruto thought to himself as he looked at the blond that reminded him so much of Anna besides just looks, but attitude and spirit.

"Come on... we are supposed to be on a job to do." Naruto said getting back on track as he continued to walk. "So where do we have to go?" Lucy asked. "You'll see." he responded. "Hey I do have a question for you can you answer me?" she asked him. "Technically you just asked me one, but sure ask away." he responded. "How did you become a Wizard Saint at such a young age?" she asked the silver haired dragon slayer. SIghing Naruto stopped to tell her.

"Well there are several ways for one to become a Wizard Saint. The first and most known way for a person to become one of the ten is to be given the position by the council. The second and rarely heard of way is for the holder of the title to retire from their position and hand the title off to a person they believe worthy of the position. THe third and most definite way for a person to get the title is to kill the holder of the title in a one on one battle. And trust me those types of fights can change the surrounding landscapes." Naruto said to the shaking girl.

"H-have you ever seen one of those fights?" Lucy asked the man. "Not in a long time... the last time I seen or rather heard of one was sixty years before my birth. The two that had fought were the most powerful men at the time and were literally undefeatable in battle. Their names were Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha. THe battle the two of them waged against each other forever scarred the land and left it barren to the point life couldn't grow for one-thousand years..." he said. "H-how b-bad di they scar the land?" she asked quietly. "They fought so hard they made a valley from the sheer power they put out while fighting." Naruto said to her.

"What! That's impossible no two people can do that much damage to the land around them!" Lucy exclaimed. "Oh but it is... did you happen to notice the valley we just passed while we were on the train?" he asked her. "Of course I did. WHat about i- she stopped as her eye's widened in realization. "D-don't tell me they created that valley in their fight?" she said as Naruto nodded his head at her once more showing that that was the valley that had formed more than four centuries ago.

"Yep... the very same one. Nowadays the name of the two that formed it are forgotten, but it's still there as a reminder of the sheer power that was displayed that time period had to give." he said. "Okay let's change subject. How far until we reach the clients?" Lucy asked trying to change the train of thought. "Not that far." Naruto responded. "Wow... you didn't even say how far..." Lucy groaned. Naruto just pointed to show her that they were just a little bit down the street aways from the clients house causing her to nod in understanding.

When they find the clients house they see it's a rather elegant house that cost a lot of money. A lot of money that they were glad they bring Natsu along as he might have went crazy and wrecked the place where they had to compensate the owners for said damages. Naruto was about to ring the doorbell before noticing someone. He turned his head to see a woman, motioning for them to follow her. Both he and Lucy looked at each other before following the woman. The woman led them to the back of the house.

"Thank you for coming so quickly." the woman greeted as she opened the backdoor of the mansion. Naruto, and Lucy filed in before finding themselves in an empty room with only a couple of couches. "Sit down please" the woman told the duo," The boss will be with you in just a moment." Naruto nodded his head in acknowledgement while Lucy, sat down on one of the couches. Soon, a tall grey-haired man entered the room. The man sat down on the opposite couch, looking at Lucy.

"Are you here for the job?" the man asked. The two of them nodded their heads. "Do you know what the mission is?" the man asked. "Yeah it's to destroy some book." Lucy answered. The man nodded his head. "Yes," the man replied," I don't care how you do it. I just want you to destroy that book at all costs." the client told them. "You got it." Naruto responded, smashing his fists together " Just tell me where it is and we'll get it done for you quick, fast, and in a jiffy." he said.

"The name of the book is called Daybreak. It is located in the Everlue mansion." the man stated. The two of them easily recognised the name meanwhile Naruto rasied his hand as if he was in a school. "Where is it located?"he asked the an. The man leaned forward, pressing both hands together. "The Everlue mansion, is the home to Duke Everlue." the man explained. " He is the richest man in the city and is known for using his wealth to manipulate the officials of this city to get what he wants whenever he wants. He is practically untouchable." The man tells them.

"And there's a book in his collection you want to destroy," Lucy finished. The man nodded his head. "That is why I raised the reward from twenty-thousand to two million jewels," the man stated. Naruto, and Lucy froze at the mention of two million jewels. "T-T-Two-m-million jewels," both of them stuttered. "Let's see two million divided by three," Naruto started to mutter. "That will be one million for me and another million for you." Lucy said. "That book cannot be allowed to exist any longer." the man muttered, facing his head downward. Naruto was the only one, who heard this. _"Hmm there's more to this book than meets the eye."_ Naruto thought with narrowed eyes.

"We will do it," Lucy proclaimed. The man looked up. "Thank you," the man responded as he extended his hand for ants to shake. Naruto shook it before the group left the room. "Are you sure about this?" the woman asked the man. The man sighed. "If it is the only way to remove that atrocity, then yes," the man answered," I am sure we have arrived at a spoilt brats house." Naruto said as he and Lucy looked at the front of a very large mansion. It seemed to be embroidered with gold and decorated with finest ornaments... who would spend so much money for decor it was absurd.

"So what's the plan?" Lucy asked. "I say we burn the whole place down," Naruto answered before being smacked on the head by Lucy. "OW!" Naruto shouted, "What the hell was that for?" the silverette asked as he looked at the blond. "Have you gone completely insane or something? If we do that there is no telling what would happen if you did something like that" Lucy responded. Naruto was silent for a moment before nodding his head... can't believe she was right.

"I have a few scent's on the top floor." Naruto said. "You smell the book?" Lucy asked the Dragon Slayer "I can smell paper at the corner of the top floor," Naruto stated. "Alright let's get started." Lucy said ass he looked at the silverette. "Lucy." Naruto said, turning his head," We need you to try and get hired as a maid." he said. Lucy looked at Naruto in surprise. "Why?" Lucy asked. "Rich bastards like him probably has beautiful maids working for him," he explained to the buxom blonde. " We need you to infiltrate the house and destroy the book." he said as Lucy blushed at his words.

"Are you calling me beautiful?" Lucy asked meekly. "Uhh... yeah... I guess I am..." he said quietly... if she was anything like _her_ then she was just as lovely. Lucy blushed a deep red at his words "T-thanks..." she said to the man. "Yeah don't mention it..." he replied as he focused on the job at hand. "Well," Lucy responded as he pressed her index fingers together nervously," When you say it like that... I'll do it." she said.

"YES," Naruto exclaimed. Calming down he then grinned before looking back at Lucy. This was when Lucy decided to step in. "That was good, but... I don't think it'll work." Lucy said congratulated his friend. Naruto just turned his head to face the blond. "Why is that?" Naruto asked. "I don't think that I'm exactly is the duke's type," Lucy answered as she pointed at one of the mansion's windows. The male turned his head to see the shortest and skinniest maid they have ever seen. She had hair that seemed like it was about to fall off at any minute and her face was unnaturally long and thin. "So what's the difference?" Naruto asked.

He then turned his head to see an enraged Lucy. "Lucy, are you ok?" Naruto asked. Lucy just cracked her knuckles.

 **A Few Minutes Later**

The two had climbed up on top of the roof of the mansion. Naruto was now sporting a large anime bruise and a still angry Lucy crossing her arms. "Let's do this." Naruto weakly exclaimed just as he was about to punch a hole through the ceiling. Lucy then proceeded to whack him on the head. "OW." he shouted, making all the anime bruises disappear." Again. What was that for?" he asked his partner. "Do you really think we want to alert the Duke and his men that we're here?" Lucy responded," Remember we're trespassing on private property you numbskull." she told him.

"But the book is right underneath us." the silver haired man complained. " It's much more convenient if we go through like this." he told her while Lucy just shook her head at Naruto's logic. "Even so, we have to take the long route to reach the book without getting caught." Naruto replied. Natsu groaned. Happy then raised his hand. "Fine I can always just climb to the window underneath and open it from the outside." he suggested. Lucy looked at him in surprise. "What?" he asked. "That's the most logical idea you've come up with all day... why didn't you just say that earlier?" she asked. "Because I wanted to get the job one quickly." he said. "Oh..."

Lucy watched as the silver haired man stuck over half of his body over the side and dangled before pulling himself up. "Ok job's done let's move." Naruto says to her. "Alright let's just get this over with." Lucy agrees with him. They managed to sneak in without getting caught and saw they had a bit of searching to do and set to work. "What are we waiting for?" Naruto asked. " Let's start looking for it." Lucy said as he nodded his head and went off to find the book known as Daybreak. After a while Naruto was getting annoyed that they hadn't found that blasted book. Sighing Naruto looked around the shelf and called out to Lucy.

"Have you found the book yet?" Naruto asked. "No not yet," Lucy replied before pulling out a yellow book with the word "Daybreak" on it," I take it back found it." Lucy said climbing down from the shelf. "Nice job, now let's destroy it." Naruto commented. "Oh my god." Lucy said as she read the cover of the book, where the author's name was. " This book is written by Kemu Zaleon." she said. "So what?" Naruto replied, igniting his fist," Let's just burn the thing and be done with it." he told the blond that stopped him from doing his job he wanted to get paid for.

"No." Lucy responded, clutching the book closer to her body. " I need to read this. Please." she said. "Why?" Naruto questioned her. " It's just a stupid book isn't it?" Naruto asked not caring about it that much. "You don't understand." Lucy replied to them. " This is a work of _the_ Kemu Zaleon. I must read it." she said not backing down. "Why?" Naruto responded to her again. " You a fan or something?" The entire room was silent. Naruto could have swore he heard crickets chirping in the background. It clicked in his mind a few seconds later.

"Ohhhh!" Naruto finally understood. "Well either way, I'm going to destroy the book, and then go get paid." the man said as he ignited his hand. "NO," Lucy protested, moving away from Natsu. Suddenly, a large woman in a maid outfit burst out of the ground right behind Lucy. The force threw Lucy across the room, making her crash against the wall.

 **"Who dares to trespass on master's ground?"** the large woman demanded to know. "I do, ugly." Naruto answered, walking up to the woman. **"Who are you?** " the woman asked them. "What are you doing here?" she demanded. "Finding a book and destroying it," Naruto replied honestly. " **Well I cannot allow for you to tarnish the master's property."** she replied. "Well bring it-Naruto didn't get to finish as a short, stubby man appeared out of the ground. "Who dares to trespass on my grounds?" the man demanded to know. "I'm guessing you're the duke?" Naruto asked. "Yes, I am." the man stated proudly. " I ask again who dares to trespass on my property?" he demanded again. "Just us couple of mages." Naruto answered, and Lucy glared at Naruto.

"Then, I must ask you to leave." the Duke ordered them. " I'm feeling very generous today, so I won't charge you for trespassing or the attempted theft." he said as Naruto raised his eyebrow at the Duke. "Lucy run to the client's place." Naruto ordered," I'm feeling very frustrated and I believe that I need to take my anger out on someone." Naruto said as Lucy nodded her head at the order and she began to run like she was told all the while clutching the book to her chest.

"Lucky blond haired bimbo." Naruto muttered as he watched the girl jump out of the window. _"So what are we going to do?"_ the man asked himself as the man pointed to them and shouted. "Virgo, get him." the Duke ordered. Virgo started to drill into the ground, but Naruto stopped her. "Kick some ass." Naruto told himself before he charged the now named Virgo. He transformed his arm into its iron club form and launched it at the maid.

"I don't think so." Naruto said before the club rammed into her stomach which then chucked Virgo at the wall. "Sorry about Virgo." he said as the Duke watched in horror as Virgo crashed through several walls of his mansion before landing on the other side of the mansion. The Duke now glared angrily at Naruto. "You will pay for this!" the Duke stated angrily. " I will make sure your status as a citizen of Fiore is revoked and have you thrown in jail for the rest of your days." the man yelled which only made Naruto shrug. "You can try, but it won't work old man." Naruto responded.

"Now then, why don't you give up and give me the celestial key and I'll be on my way." Naruto said to the man _nicely_. "No I will never hand over my servant to the likes of someone like you." the Duke replied. Suddenly, Naruto was in front of the Duke. His eye's had grown cold and calculating. Where once nice calm and collected blue eye's once were they were an ice cold blue that shown that he wouldn't be asking again... and not near as nice as he just did as well.

 _"You will give me Virgo's key... and you will do it now."_ Naruto ordered in a emotionless voice. For the first time in the Duke's life, he was terrified. All his life, the Duke could just use his money to bend mages or other people to his will. The Duke shakily pulled out Virgo's key and handed it to Naruto. "H-Here just take it and go, and never return here." the Duke told him. Naruto's eyes returned to their normal color and smiled. "Thank you. Now I bid you adieu." Naruto replied before turning around to leave. The Duke smirked.

"VANISH BROTHERS BRING ME HIS HEAD!" the Duke shouted. Naruto turned his head to see two large men lunging at him. One had a large frying pan while the other was just very tall and big. Naruto sighed before moving his body to dodge the large frying pan. Naruto then moved his now iron arm to block an attack from the big man before kicking him straight into a wall. Naruto then crouched as he dodged a swing from the large frying pan before dashing in front of the man and knocking him out cold with just one punch to the temple. He grabbed the man's head and crushed it in a bloody gore before throwing the corpse at the scared Duke as he walked over to the other man and stomped on his chest breaking all the man's ribs and puncturing his heart instantly killing him.

He then turned to the Duke with cold hard eyes once more. "I honestly hope that isn't the best you can do." Naruto said to the now shivering man. The Duke looked at Naruto in horror as Naruto started to grin. "I'm going to have to punish you for that." Naruto stated before lifted his hand and made it into a claws. "P-Please, don't hurt me," the Duke begged. Naruto just smiled. "Don't worry... it'll only hurt a few seconds..." he said as he vanished and reappeared behind the man who was now nearly bisected in two. He watched emotionlessly as the man fell dead to the ground before he went to find a restroom to wash his hand of the blood.

* * *

Naruto was sitting at a bench on the train station, waiting for Lucy to return. Naruto heard something and perked up a bit. "Naruto." Naruto heard a voice call out to him. Naruto turned his head to seethe buxom blond that reminded him so much of Anna coming towards him. Naruto stood up and walked towards her . "So how'd it go?" Naruto asked her. "It went terrible that's how it went." Lucy complained as she starts to cry fake anime tears. Naruto looked at her for an explanation. "Basically, I found out that the man was Kemu's son." she explained. "It also turned out the book 'Daybreak' was actually a letter written by Kemu for his son." the buxom blond said.

"That's interesting," Naruto responded before looking at her curiously." You didn't take the two million, right?" he asked her Lucy shook her head. "I thought that it would give us a bad look if we took money they didn't have to complete a mission." she answered honestly. "Especially since the mansion wasn't even theirs to begin with." Lucy said as Naruto smiled at Lucy. "Well that's good to hear." Naruto replied to them. "Come on, let's go home I'm tired and need a bowl of ramen to cheer me up." Naruto said. Soon, the two of them boarded the train with a proud Naruto, a crying Lucy... that is until the train started to move and torture the most powerful person of the dragon slayers.

"So Lucy, I gotta ask you something." Naruto said. "What?" Lucy responded. "What were those papers on your table about anyway's?" he asked. Lucy started to blush at this. "You see..." Lucy meekly replied. "Wait... are you saying that you're trying to become an author." Naruto answered for her as he looked out the window to their town. Natsu and Lucy looked at Naruto in surprise. "EEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHH!" she shouted. "How do you know?" Lucy asked. "Call it a special ability..." he responded with a chuckle causing the blonde's eyebrow to twitch in annoyance.

* * *

.

Naruto and Lucy walked back into the guild and went their separate ways. Naruto of course went to the bar and sat down waiting for the buxom waitress whose name he always forgot. When Mira cam out her face lit up in joy "Naruto-kun you're back already?" she asked the silverette. "Of course I am why wouldn't I be?" Naruto asked her. "Well it's just I thought you'd be gone longer is all." she told him with a blush on her face. Naruto shrugged his shoulders not really caring about why she worried about him so much before he looked into her eyes "Hey think you can get me something to eat?" he asked her in a bored tone of voice.

Mira nodded her head quickly nodded head to him and was gone in a blur to please the man of her hidden affections. He smelt the air to see who was where, as his sense of smell was a million times better than any other, and smelt the she-devil spawn walking towards the guild and had to forcibly suppress a shiver as the mini redheaded devil child came closer and closer with each passing second. Lucy chose this time to sit next to the dragon slayer who raised a eyebrow at her as if he were asking what she wanted from him.

"Hey Naruto quick question for ya." she told the silverette who shrugged his shoulders at her "Ask..." he said to the buxom blond. "Why did you choose to go with me on that mission?" she asked him. Naruto shrugged again "Well I guess I just wanted you to get used to using your magic... don't really know..." he answered as he watched the white haired woman, whose name still escaped his memory, come out of the kitchen with his meal. "Here you go Naruto-kun. I do hope you enjoy it, I made it just for you..." Mira said as Naruto raised his eyebrow... didn't he just ask her to cook this bowl of heavenly noodles for him to eat... women were weird sometimes.

"Uh... thanks..." Naruto said. Mira smiled brightly "You're welcome Naruto-kun." Mira said to the silver haired dragon slayer. Naruto slowly savored the taste of his noodle dish before downing the broth of the heavenly broth. If he had to admit it reminded him of the times when he was young... the time when the dragon's soared through the skies, and there was some minor form of peace between the humans and dragons... where did all the good times go... or did they just fade away into dust.

With a sigh Naruto sat the empty bowl down on the table just as the weird playboy walked up to Lucy with a smirk on his face, the one that happened to make every girl faint in his arms, and leaned on the bar. "Why hello there," the man greeted, kissing Lucy's hand," I don't believe we have met yet." he said as Lucy blushed at the man's action. "What would you name be?" the man asked. "Lucy..." Lucy answered the weird playboy. "I am Loke," the man introduced himself. Lucy instantly recognised the name and snatched her hand away. "As in Loke the playboy?" Lucy asked him. The man known as Loke scratched the top of his head in embarrassment.

"It's more like women are attracted to me..." Loke replied. Lucy just glared at the man. "Oi... Loke," Naruto called out to the man. "Hold on Naruto I'm having a conversation." Loke said to the dragon slayer whose eyebrow twitched in annoyance while Lucy growled. Seemed he had to do things the hard way... just how he liked to do things "She's a Celestial Wizard... dumbass..." Naruto stated. Loke quickly whipped his head around and noticed the keys against Lucy's hip.

"I'm sorry, my love," Loke said as he dashed out of the guild doors," But our love cannot work." Lucy just looked at the retreating figure of Loke in confusion before looking over at Naruto "Ok... what was that all about?" Lucy asked the man. "Loke had a bad relationship with a celestial wizard so don't blame him for doing that." Naruto told her as she nodded her head. "Wow I didn't know that." Lucy said as Naruto nodded his head at her.

A second later Naruto's danger sense went off just as the playboy ran back in scared as the look on his face was like one of fear. "She's here! Erza's back!" Loke said fearfully as the guild was in a split second all nice and neat. Natsu wrapped a arm around Gray while they bumped the other hand with the other in a fist bump. Naruto turned pale as Erza walked into the guild carrying a large horn that belonged to a Wyvern. She sat the horn on the ground with a loud ***Thump*** causing the floor to shake a little.

"I have returned." the redhead said."Who is she?" Lucy asked. "She is Erza Scarlet, queen of the Fairies." Mirajane answered. _"More like a miniature redheaded she-devil from the deepest pits of hell."_ Naruto thought to himself as Erza narrowed a eye while looking at him causing the dragon slayer to shiver a little. "It seems the guild is tidy for once," Erza commented as she walked to the bar counter. "Mira can you be a dear and get me a slice of strawberry cheesecake." Erza told her once rival who nodded and went to get the redhead her cake.

"LISTEN UP," Erza called out," I KNOW WHAT YOU'VE BEEN DOING."she yelled as everyone stood frozen as they heard those words. "EVEN THOUGH, THE MASTER AND GRANDFATHER DOESN'T SEEM TO CARE," Erza shouted, turning around," I DO." Ezra breathed in deeply before starting her daily, when she was there, rant. "Nab, pick a mission," Erza told the man who hung his head. "Wakaba, stop smoking," the redhead scolded the smoker.

"Cana, stop drinking," Erza continued before she turned around. "Elfman, stop saying MAN all the time," she yelled at the white haired Stauss. "But-" a big man known as Elfman tried to respond. "No, no buts from you." Erza responded. Then, Erza turned her head to a terrified Macao before turning their heads away from him. "Please say something," Macao begged," Your silence hurts more than your words." Era ignored him as she looked at the terrified Natsu and Gray.

"Are you two behaving?" Erza asked the duo. "Yes ma'am," both boys replied as they jumped up and down. "Good..." Erza replied before looking at Naruto. "What do you want little devil?" Naruto asked as she narrowed her eyes at him. "What was that you lazy bum?" Erza roared as she suddenly appeared in his face causing the dragon to suddenly fly into the air before he latched onto the ceiling using iron fingernails to stick to the ceiling like a scared cat with his hair sticking out straight as if he were in fact a scared cat from the loony toons, whose name also escaped him, that always chased the tiny bird, whose name also slipped from his mind.

Erza smirked in satisfaction at still being able to scare the man that she thought of as a 'Dragon Slayer' and friend "Still got it." she said as Mira walked out of the kitchen with her cake which she happily began to eat. Naruto calmly landed on the ground behind the redhead, and slapped her on the back of her head causing her to faceplant into the large slice of cake. All the members of Fairy Tail turned pale to the point they almost became clear. Lucy was confused at why they were acting like this, sure Erza was scary, but this was a bit ridiculous.

Erza lifted her head off her plate showing her face covered in cheesecake. She grabbed a napkin and wiped her face as she looked at Naruto "You... me... training ground six... now..." she said emotionlessly to Naruto who smirked at the redheaded devil. Naruto gave a small wave before he vanished into the air before he appeared at the training ground. To be honest he didn't want to fight the redhead as she had looked like she wanted to say something important, but he couldn't help but make her mad. She was just like that thrice damned mother of hers when it came to the word 'devil' it couldn't be helped.

Erza and the rest of the guild came rather quickly, more so in Erza's case as she wanted to kick his ass. "Alright Naruto it's time I teach you a lesson in mannerisms when it comes to my beloved cheesecake." Erza said as she drew a sword while Naruto held out a hand and in a surprising maneuver a sword that was very intricate and beautiful in the redheads opinion. The blade in question was a black blade that seemed to actually absorb all the light that touched it. It was different from the traditional longsword or katana she wielded as well as the rather difficult broadsword.

It had a pommel meant to be held by either one or two hands, and a skull at the base of the pommel. The pommel guard had what appeared to be just a regular guard, but was made from black steel(1). "You sure you want to test me in a swordfight Naruto?" Erza asked the silver haired man. "Trust me, I don't need fancy magic to win against you little devil. And I can handle swords better than you think." Naruto said as he tried to rile the redhead up. "Don't call me that." she yelled as she charged at Naruto who was smirking at her.

Her body glowed before she reappeared in her Heaven's Wheel Armor with a different sword. She swung her sword at the man who easily brought up his own sword and blocked the sword with a clash of sparks... right before his black sword _cut_ through her own sword with ease much to the redheads shock. "How... how did that sword cut through my own with such ease?" Erza questioned as she requipped into her Lightning Empress Armor and blitzed behind Naruto and swung her new sword at him while he just ducked under the swing and kicked Erza causing her armor to crack right before it shattered into small bits.

"She's getting thrashed!" Lucy exclaimed in shock that the Titania Erza Scarlet was getting beaten with such ease. Lucy wasn't the only one shocked at seeing Erza getting beaten around by the silver haired man as Erza requipped into her Purgatory Armor. She charged at him again and swung her sword with a yell, only for Naruto to block it with his own. Noticing that her sword was still intact she swung it again while Naruto blocked it with ease once more.

Naruto then channeled his magic into the sword causing it to glow red from heat while Erza swung the sword in her hand again, but once again to her shock the heated blade sliced the blade in two. Naruto spun around and kicked her hard enough to send her flying while her armor was utterly destroyed by the dragon slayer. "Careful Titania wouldn't want to run out of your precious armors now would we?" Naruto questioned as he watched Erza requip into her Piercing Armor, one of her best, and charge him once more.

Erza swung her katana at him, but once again he channeled his magic through his black sword this time it begins to spark with black electricity "Show me what you got." Naruto said as he swung for the first time while Erza tried, keyword tried, to block his own but somehow the sword that the man held sliced through the sword causing the redhead to yell in annoyance. How... how was he able to utterly destroy each of the armors with such ease... it should have at least made him budge, but he hadn't even taken a single step since the start... so this was the power of a Wizard Saint... it was amazing...

"This is ridiculous how are you able to beat me at swordsmanship, and you're not even a swordsman." Erza said heatedly. "It's because I don't try and be flashy, I just do what needs to be done. No fancy armor... no fancy swords... just the basic sword... and skin. To be honest I could care less what you think of me telling you this, because I know you'd ignore me. So with that in mind I call this little fiasco finished." Naruto said as he vanished before Erza and everyone else's eyes right before the redhead felt the dragon slayer's blade against her neck. "It's over..." Naruto said to the beaten redhead.

"Alright fine you win..." Erza said. "H-he beat Erza... wow..." Lucy said. "Huh lasted longer than the last time she challenged him." Mira said in thought. "Wait this is normal?" Lucy asked the model who nodded her head at the blond. "Uh huh Naruto doesn't really like Erza, or anyone for that matter except maybe Natsu but that's probably Natsu amuses him to no end, but he only acts rude to her because he likes to teach her a lesson in how to control her temper." she told Lucy. "Seriously? I know Erza is scary, but this is a little ridiculous." Lucy said as Mira laughed.

"Well normally yes but Erza has major anger problems and Naruto is the only person that can take her on with such ease and calm her down with a swift defeat. Normally he just punches her hard enough to break a couple of her ribs, but sometimes he humiliates her with her own type of magic, which is swords magic." Mira said. "Wait he breaks her bones?" Lucy asked shocked. "Oh trust me he does more than break bones. He humiliates you in the weirdest ways." Mira responded.

"Huh... guess you learn something new everyday." Lucy said. Naruto held out the pommel of his sword to the redhead "Here... you earned it for standing that long against me. Just channel your magic and think of one of the five basic elements Earth, Wind, Fire, Water, or Lightning into it and it'll take on properties of that element." Naruto told the confused redhead. "What do you mean?" she asked the man.

"For Earth Magic it'll harden the blade nearly tenfold. For Wind Magic it'll sharpen tenfold. For Fire Magic it'll heat up until it glows. Water Magic will allow for you to fight a fire swordsman on better footing by cooling down their blade while tempering your own. Lightning Magic will increase the piercing power of the blade. If you think of a different element such as poison it'll be covered in a coat of poison of your choice. If you want it to be covered in ice it'll take on a coat of ice." Naruto told her with a smirk. By giving her such a gift from a lost culture maybe she will prove to be a better form of entertainment later on down the line.

Naruto was sure the lost barbarian people will take kindly to her having such a gift... right up the ass, they'd never allow it. "So what did you wanna tell me back at the guild before we had our bout?" Naruto asked her. "Lullaby's been stolen." she said bluntly. "Alright I'll find it and take it back. See you guys later." Naruto said walking away. "Naruto we need a team if we're going to be taking such a dark item from a dark guild." Erza said.

"I know, and I don't care. Besides have you forgotten that I'm a Wizard Saint I can literally take on an entire army and wipe them out if I wanted to." Naruto told her. He wasn't lying when he told her he could take on an entire army and win as he did it once around a-hundred years ago when Alvarez invaded Ishgar. Of course Ishgar threatened with something called Etherion, and those damnable Faces that would drain the world of it's magic.

In the end Ishgar still got invaded and started a war causing him to have to step out into the light. Those little pests couldn't hold a candle to his power in his human form. When he had eradicated the invaders he went overseas and destroyed all of the Alvarez Empire and killed every man, woman, and child before he robbed their houses for anything of value for a dragon. He then destroyed the entire kingdom with several breath attacks just to show them his power... it also served as a reminder not to piss him off where some humans recorded the event in history books dubbing him the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse which was cool to him.

Erza sighed in defeat knowing she wouldn't win against the man in a battle of wits. He was just too good for his own health. "Alright, but you be careful." Erza told the man as he walked away with a wave ignoring her comment. "What was that all about?" Lucy asked while Mira shrugged her shoulders. Naruto walked into the train station and sat down to wait. He really, _really,_ **really, _really_** hated trains and the mere thought of having to ride one.

The train pulled into the train station where Naruto boarded the machine where it left for Clover town. Naruto felt the queasiness from being prone to motion sickness kick in and groaned. Oh how he _**loathed**_ this machine. Naruto suddenly felt something evil on the train he was a wave of his hand Naruto used his Sky Dragon healing spell and was good as new in an instant. Standing up Naruto slid the door to his cabin room open before walking out.

It wouldn't be even ten minutes until he arrived at the station in Onibus, but why did he feel the presence of that thrice damned flute Lullaby on the- it was on the train... fuck they had an ambush ready for him. Well what's the use of having an ambush if nobody fell fo it. It would also work in his favor as he didn't want to waste the day chasing down a bunch of punks. When the train stopped at the station Naruto got off and saw the guards trying to stop people from entering the station.

Naruto smelt the blood in the air and knew that the people inside were already dead. Nothing he could do for them so he snuck past the guards and into the station. Walking through the halls Naruto followed the smell of blood and found the bodies of a group of Rune Knights lying on the floor dead before he was snapped out of his thoughts as he ducked under the swing of a scythe that tried to remove his head from his shoulders, it was a pathetic attempt on his life really.

"You got lucky fly. How did you find us so quickly stupid insect?" the man questioned him. Naruto looked up and saw a man holding a scythe and knew that he was the one that tried to kill him. Naruto said nothing and vanished only to appear behind the man with a smirk on his face. "I don't feel obligated to answer you trash." Naruto said as his hand sparked with electricity to the shocked man who tried to turn but it was to late as Naruto stabbed the man through the chest causing him to scream in pain an agony "AAAAAAHHHHHHH" as he was electrocuted by the man behind him.

Naruto removed his hand from the man's back and he dropped on the ground groaning in pain. Naruto scoffed at the man "Oh grow up it wasn't even at at full power. Seriously it's people like you that give the world of magic a bad name." Naruto said as grabbed the man's own weapon and lifted up. "Now... for the attempt on my life I Naruto Uzumaki... sentence you to death; effective immediately... farewell trash." Naruto said as he swung the man's weapon and cleaved his head off.

Naruto saw the man's head roll and ignored the blood that splattered over his body and dropped the weapon. Naruto then reached into the man's cloak and pulled out the death flute and lit his hand on fire destroying the demon known as Lullaby. He then stood and saw the man's subordinates looking at him in fear... good it would make delivering his judgment to them easier than having to look for them all before he destroyed them all. "Don't think that just because I'm alone I'll lose." he said.

He lifted his hand and a sword similar to the one he gave to the little devil grew out of his palm he stabbed it into the ground looking at them all the while. No need to flash his magic and destroy the place like the rest of the guild would. Naruto cracked his neck as he rolled his shoulders... time for some fun. The men's muscles tensed, some of them armed with weaponry, took stances as archers drew their bows notched with arrows as some were praying to the gods as Naruto began jogging. Some swallowed their saliva as sweat dripped from their foreheads as Naruto's pace increased as he was now running to them with no weapon in his hands.

The men screamed as some of the men took aim and launched the fallen boulder's at Naruto who merely smirked at the incoming projectiles and with the might of a giant, he smashed them when they made contact with his fists as he dove headfirst into the small army and began decimating them. "By the gods…" a man gasped as he watched Naruto butchering his enemies left and right. Snapping necks and crushing bone with just his fists and kicks.

He even took a spear from one of them and somehow manipulated the wind into creating a violent tornado that swallowed at least forty men in it as the spear ruptured their torsos from his skills. One-sided slaughter indeed... "Where'd he go!" a man exclaimed as he watched Naruto vanish only to reappear while duel wielding, one a spear and a sword as he resembled a dancing camellia in the wind as blood rained onto the ground as boulders were smashed, he stood in that rain of blood, stain free as he threw the spear as it impaled three more men before stopping at the forth, making them look like meat on a skewer as they fell dead.

With the sword he had taken from a fallen warrior, he deflected every blow and threw it right into the heart of the nearest wizard. Naruto smirked as everyone backed away to see the souls of the slain gather into a sphere in his hand as he swallowed it immediately with a sigh of content. It merely made the dwindling army's morale fall further. But before they could even blink, Naruto was in front of one of them and had grabbed him by the throat with a crushing gripped as the man struggled to break free. "You wish to dance as well?" Naruto asked in a bored tone as he turned to his right, sensing the wind changing as he was blown into the air while releasing the man he had who gasped for air as Naruto flipped midair and landed on his feet, skidding as he eyed the one who did that.

He stopped right next to the sword he had made with his magic and smirked... how foolish of them. "I won't let you do this anymore!" a man that looked familiar exclaimed with a determined expression on his face. _"Kids these days... no style... lame and boring all the same."_ Naruto thought as he stood straight and dusted his shoulder. The man gritted his teeth; he knew Naruto was mocking him like that, not considering him a true threat. **Karyū no...** " Naruto began, as he drew his head back " **Goka Mekkyaku** _(Fire Dragon's Great Fire Annihilation)_ " he exclaimed as he exhaled fire from his mouth, a surging inferno that had heat scorching the very land it touched as all their eyes widened at such intensity of heat.

 **"Wall of Water!"** a voice shouted as a massive wall of water erupted from nowhere and countered Naruto's fire, causing steam to erupt as the two elements canceled each other out. Naruto smirked at their foolish move. This was his attack now... Jumping into the air Naruto thrust his body forward and started to cut through them as they yelled in both shock and pain. As the steam cleared Naruto cut down the last of them and sighed... still bored fucking hell... With a swipe all the blood was cleaned off the blade leaving it clean once again.

Naruto ignored the bodies of the dead men and bit into the blade and continued to eat the blade until it was all gone. Most dragon slayers couldn't eat their own magic as they were the one that called on the ancient power of the dragon, but Naruto was only able to because he forced the steel down his throat to gain the microscopic drop of magic he lost in the massacre. Naruto vanished before he appeared at a bathroom and walked in to wash himself off of all the blood on his body. That was fun while it lasted, but alas all good things must come to a end... that was how the saying went... at least back in his day.

When he was clean Naruto vanished and appeared back at the train station where he arrived and saw a train pull in, and it just happened that it was going back to Magnolia. He boarded the train and found a room for him to relax, what little he could, as he went back to Magnolia. Naruto got off and saw that it was dusk. The old man would be back in a few hours so he could go home and relax. Naruto went to his house he had been paying for, for the last seven years and went inside for a good night's rest as it had been a long day for him... ok it was shorter than he thought but he just wanted a bit of rest.

Naruto walked into his house and sighed again... just another day being Naruto Uzumaki.

* * *

The next day Naruto was called in by the lame council and was questioned. He explained to them as a Wizard Saint he didn't have to answer to them, and explained that the dark guild should have disbanded nearly ten years ago and seeing as they didn't Naruto took matters into his own hands when he was informed of their incompetence on how to guard such a dangerous item. Of course they all yelled at him, but Naruto ignored them. He told them he did what should have happened when the Eisenwald guild didn't obey them and did it for free.

After the meeting was over he snuck into his hidden vixens office and banged her brains out. Ultear had told him that soon the tower would be complete and he replied he would destroy it and she could join Fairy Tail and they could have all the fun they wanted then. Ultear accepted it and told him that they were to remain as fuck buddies and nothing else, even when he found a girl willing to share him, and he happily accepted her offer. Ultear was not only his spy for the council but for the dark guild Grimoire Heart and fed him sensitive information.

Two years ago Naruto had found a pink haired child and delivered her to Ultear who 'rewarded' him for taking in the child. Meredy was another spy for him in the dark guild so he didn't have to worry about being betrayed by the two of them. When he returned to the guild Naruto explained what had happened at the meeting, although he didn't tell them of what transpired the day before, and in the end the guild threw a party which Naruto ignored.

Of course with such things going on a brawl quickly commenced and was also ignored by the silver haired dragon slayer. Naruto paid the busty barmaid for the noodles she had fed him and walked up the stairs for a mission that would take him out of town for a few days... hopefully. He reached out and randomly grabbed one of the missions and walked down the stairs. He showed Mira the mission he chose and signed the job journal. It was at this time a bottle smashed into the back of his head. The rest of the guild grew quiet as Naruto slowly turned around and saw a pale Natsu and Gray who were visibly shaking in fear.

Naruto was a friend yes, but if one pissed him off then they all faced his anger. "I'll let it slide this time... but when I get back we are going to go train at the training grounds until I feel that the two of you have improved." Naruto said to the two ghostly men. Everyone in the guild was shaking at the mention of _training_... Naruto didn't train... he exercised until he passed out which could take hours, hell it could take days depending on what technique he used, and if he dragged someone along for his training regime then you would wish you were dead from the amount of pain he inflicted onto your poor body.

Now Natsu and Gray were visibly crying in pure fear at the idea of 'training' with Naruto. "I don't wanna train." Natsu cried out. "Me either." Gray whined out. "He's so sadistic." they yelled out in fear. Naruto ignored the two dragon slayers cries of how they didn't want to train and walked out of the guild. He looked at the poster he had grabbed and smirked. It seemed that Dākuaian was still around. (2) That dragon was terrorising a city near Crocus and they needed a dragon slayer to take him down... finally something worth his time.

Boarding the train Naruto once again was tortured by the machine until he reached his destination. The town he needed to go to was a week into the mountains so he would have to work his way through nearly fifty miles of forest, which didn't bother him as he liked being outdoors. He could of course smell Dākuaian near him, but he needed to get paid so he could finally buy those two tickets for Akane resort rather than rely on his gold cache for things he wanted, them fuckers were expensive as hell so don't judge.

Naruto took his time to get to the town and was shocked by the level of destruction that lizard caused to the poor people. Walking up to one of the people Naruto cleared his throat to get his attention. "Oi where's your boss or whatever you wanna call your leader at?" Naruto asked him. The man turned around and seen the dragon slayer "Oh so you're the dragon slayer I requested... bout fucking time you got here. Listen I don't care how you get rid of that lizard but I want it gone. I've tripled the reward from ten-million Jewel to thirty-million Jewel for the death of that beast... help us... please..." the man said to Naruto.

"Alright I'm down... Any idea where he dwells?" Naruto asked him. The man pointed to a mountain "Up there on Mount Zonia... good hunting to you my friend..." he said as he went back to work. Naruto vanished before he appeared at the base of the mountain and started to grow. Soon his entire upper body was covered in black, round scales, which in turn, are decorated by spiraling, blue markings like when he is a human. His lower body, specifically his chin, chest, stomach, inner tail, thighs, and arms, are now gray almost silver in color, and appear to be rather smooth. Acnologia's eyes turn white and beady, his head is now round and blunt with four, large, elongated plates extending backward.

Acnologia's mouth is once again filled with tons of razor-sharp teeth, and, attached to his chin, is a protrusion that resembles an arrowhead. His large dark wings are feathery in appearance, akin to a bird's, and very similar to the Sky Dragon Grandeeney's. The scales disappear at the end of Acnologia's tail, which, in itself, ends in a stinger-esque shape finishing his transformation. For the first time in seven years Naruto had assumed his dragon form which was a relief as he had missed the feeling of being such a large monster.

Flapping his wings Acnologia soared to the peak of the mountain and saw his prey lazing about. The dark Iron Dragon also known as Dākuaian was as lazy as he was nearly four centuries ago. **"Dākuaian It's time I finished you off..."** Acnologia called out gaining the dragon's attention. Dākuaian unfurled his wings and took to the skies looking at Acnologia **"Bout damn time. Do you know how long it's been since I've had a proper fight?"** Dākuaian asked the Black Dragon.

 **"Don't know... don't care... all I care about is ending the existence of all dark dragon's and Ancalagon."** Acnologia told the dragon who snorted at him. **"Let's begin..."** Dākuaian said as he charged at Acnologia. Acnologia didn't reply as he too charged the dragon. Dākuaian Swung a arm out trying to cleave him in two as Acnologia did the same. Acnologia dodged and Grasped Dākuaian's forearm in his jaws and sent his own into the dragon's gut cleaving him in two. Acnologia watched as the shocked dragon hovered in the air for several moments before it started to fall to the ground dying.

Acnologia landed next to the downed dragon and walked up to it "This is farewell Dākuaian... rot in the pits of hell..." Naruto said emotionlessly as he stabbed the dragon in the chest and grasped it's soul... and pulled. When he reaped the soul of the dark steel dragon Naruto absorbed it. He then waled to the dead dragon's tail and grabbed it and started to drag the beast down the mountain. He was kinda upset that Dākuaian didn't put up much of a fight, but then again he hadn't been in a fight for quite sometime. To say that the people were shocked was a understatement as they had thought he had gone alone to fight the beast.

He not only did so, but he did it with little effort. The man that had tripled the reward came up to him with a envelope filled to near bursting with money "Here... your reward for bringing down that dragon." the man said handing him the money. Naruto nodded his head and proceeded to keep dragging the carcass out of the town and into the woods before he vanished. Only for him and the cold corpse to reappear at another mountain. Naruto spent the next two hours removing the scales from the dragon's hide and cutting the meat, what was left, and setting it down on a table.

He then took all the organs, also what was left, and proceeded to dispose of them. Grinding the meat down Naruto extracted the magic from the meat and poured the now liquid energy into a small vial. He then took the scales and fashioned a couple of them onto his necklace, which was made from dragon scales. He then took the scales, what was left of them, and proceeded to grind them into a very fine powder. He then took some of the blood and mixed it with a bit of Ginseng causing it to glow a deep blue. This particular potion would help with a person's endurance and physical fitness as well.

It could also serve to boost one's libido if they felt hormonal, but that was a rare reason to drink this potion. He repeated the process but mixed the ground up scales and liquid magic with different herbs. He mixed up one potion with Astragalus which would boost one's immune system and give them a boost in magic as well. He mixed a third potion with Milk Thistle so he could help a drunk out as it was meant to be a sobriety herb, but if boosted with the power of a dragon they would stay sober for weeks on end without the want to touch a drop of alcohol.

The fourth he mixed with Echinacea, for a better natural healing factor boost and also a great pain reliever along with muscle relaxer for the elderly. The fifth potion was made with Bilberry, a natural blood cell increaser which increased the production of red and white blood cells and it boosted the immune system for several years keeping the one who drank the potion healthy for several months without the need to ever see a doctor. The sixth one he made used Licorice, and the reason he used this particular herb was because it would ease cramps. Whether it be for a woman on her period or a leg cramp it worked miracles for everybody who drank it down.

The seventh Ephedra which was a sinus reliever for those with bad allergies like Meredy during certain times of the year. This particular potion actually healed, if they had, those with a heart murmur or Pulmonary Valve Stenosis which killed a lot of people every year. The next potion made used Ginkgo Biloba, which would heal a person who was going blind by targeting the dead or dying cells in the drinkers eye's. It was also good for those who had an earache so that was a plus. The final one he made used Hawthorn, an natural adrenaline rush for those who were suffering from a bad case of boredom in their lives, perfect for him, and would make them hyper like a child.

He made thirty of each before hr ran out of the two ingredients of liquid magic and powdered dragon scales. He looked at the skeleton of the dragon he slew not even three hours ago and sighed. He walked up to the remains before he reached up and grasped a rib and pulled on it breaking it in the process. He the walked over to a grinder and drilled into the bone and started to extract the bone marrow from within. This process took a half hour and filled three half gallon jugs with the powerful powder.

He then took the empty bone and began to carve intricate designs in the side of the bone depicting a picture of a group of seven dragons, all of which were highly detailed, flying through a cloudless sky over a large forest with a large mountain range in the background. He sat the bone down and repeated the next bone. He kept repeating the process of grabbing a dragon bone, draining the marrow, and carving a picture into the bone. Each bone he drained of the marrow and each picture he drew was a delicate process. Each picture was different as each of them showed a different point of his own life and what was to come.

One picture was of him and a woman holding a child in a hospital room with smiles on their faces. He didn't know the woman, except that she was familiar to him due to the fact as her eyes were filled with adoration and love for her child. Another showed him standing next to a group of dragons imbuing their own magic into his flesh turning him into a immortal dragon slayer and charming him into being the guardian of the Land of Dragon's... a sacred island only known to a dragon. When he was finished Naruto mixed the dragon's bone marrow with a bit of ground mustard herb and formed a healthy paste called Ēteru which could do what many would call miracles.

The mixture of the two would allow an infertile woman or man to sire a child without having to see a doctor. It would heal a deaf person allowing them to heal. If a dying person were to eat it then they would not die. It was one of the most powerful potions in existence and was considered a godsend potion. Naruto sighed as he finished the las of the potions and looked at the entrance to the cave he was at and saw the sun setting. He had spent the better part of the day doing his work so he cleaned up the mess, what little there was, and tied the bones together in perfect order showing a perfect picture of time from his first breath... until the last...

Although his last wouldn't be for nearly another five-thousand years it was there, as well as the woman that he had been with. "Well... that's all I can do for now..." Naruto said with a tired sigh as he grabbed a crate filled it with thick leaves, and placed the potions inside, all stacked neatly in small groups, before he covered those with another layer of leaves and then placed the crate lid over and gently hammered in the nails. The potions could sell for a large sum of Jewel, but Naruto had another purpose for them. They were for the benefit of Fairy Tail. They were worth a lot of money... and yet he wouldn't sell them... quite ironic in his eye's.

* * *

Naruto woke up with a loud yawn and looked up to the sky. It was early dawn... yay... not. Even after four hundred years Naruto was still not a morning person even if he was one of the most powerful beings in the world. Standing up Naruto stretched his limbs removing the stiffness in them before looking around. Seeing as he was in the same cave he had basically dismembered Dākuaian and made medicine with his body he shrugged.

This wouldn't be the first time he had been put in a situation like this so it didn't faze him. Naruto looked at Dākuaian's skeleton and and then turned to the crate's filled with potions made from the dragon's body. Naruto waved his hand and the crates disappeared into a pocket dimension for where he stored various items over the centuries. He should probably drag everything out and get a look at what's inside. It had been a long time since he had used Requip so there was bound to be some things he had forgotten about within the space.

Naruto then looked at the dragon and with another wave it too disappeared into the pocket dimension. He had already been paid for his job by killing the beast so he had no need to return to the town he had gotten the money from. With nothing else to clean up or store away Naruto began walking while trying to take as much time to return to Fairy Tail as he could. He actually had a eerie feeling as if something had happened so with that thought on his mind Naruto vanished before he reappeared outside the guild.

What he saw made his blood boil. Yes he didn't like Fairy Tail much but this place had treated him with respect and had allowed him to stay for seven years... it had taken him in and treated him like family, something he had wanted for a long time now, and they never mistreated him. Throughout the building large beams of iron and steel stuck out through massive holes making the guildhall almost like a pincushion. He knew that by the smell of the metal it was the Iron Dragon's spawn that did this. He would never forget a scent like that of a dragon's... oh he was in for the punishment of a lifetime when he got to him.

Naruto walked into the building and was almost immediately blocked by a metal beam. With a low growl Naruto bit into the beam and began to eat his way through it until it had been broken into two parts. With it out of the way he made his way downstairs. He wouldn't say he was surprised to see everyone there because he wasn't. With all the damage done to the upper levels it was a given that they would have to move to a safer location. Naruto saw Makarov sitting in a corner leaned up against the wall holing a mug of beer in his hand.

Naruto swat the mug out of Makarov's hand gaining everyone's attention, especially Makarov's as it was his alcohol that had been thrown away. Naruto then reached down an grabbed the short man by his shirt and lifted him into the air "Ok old man tell me what and the hell is going on? The second I get back I see the guildhall trashed by that iron prick Gajeel's Iron Clubs and nobody doing anything about it. Now explain to me why we aren't at their doors ready to fight?" Naruto demanded.

Makarov sighed "Ok... first set me down I am the Master and this is something that could get you kicked out. Second you know we can't due to the inter-guild non-aggression pact. As much as you all would like to go fight for vengeance you should know that nobody was hurt as the guildhall was destroyed at night. Thirdly this place has been falling apart for the better half of a century so with a few nails and a couple extra planks she'll be good as new." Makarov said to the dragon slayer. Naruto sat him down as ordered and pulled out the money before handing it to the old man, but not without taking his cut from the payment.

Makarov nodded his head at all the money. With it he could build a brand new guildhall and still have a bit left over so this was a better payment than most others. The sound of footsteps coming down the steps reached their ears before the blonde Second Generation Dragon Slayer Laxus walked down the steps. Laxus used to act like a spoilt brat due to the fact Makarov was his grandfather, and his dad had been excommunicated from the guild when he was young, but a quick asswhipping from Naruto had set him back on the track he once was on. He led his own team of S-Class mages that called themselves the Thunder Legion and they held up to their reputation rather well.

Following after Laxus was Freed a powerful Swordsman that used a combination of Rune Magic and Dark Ecriture Magic to make powerful spells. After Freed came the only female of the group, and unknown to everyone there was another lover to the ultimate dragon slayer, Evergreen. Evergreen used a combination of Fairy Magic, Eye Magic, and Letter Magic which had earned his interest and in the end they had become secret lovers. She was followed by the final member Bickslow, a very powerful Black Magic user who used Seith Magic which was basically Human Possession Magic and Eye Magic called Figure Eyes to fight. All in all a very powerful group of wizards indeed.

Laxus waved at them "Yo... what's up." he said to them. Everyone waved back at the dragon slayer and his group while they continued about their day. "Yo what's up with the guildhall ya'll throw a party with an ironing rod or something?" Bickslow asked them. "Yes I too would like to know what happened to the guildhall?" Freed asked them. "Gajeel happened." Naruto said to the swordsman. "Really? huh I thought for sure it would have been you considering that you use the same magic as him." Laxus said as he walked over to his fellow dragon slayer with a mug of beer in his hand.

Naruto shook his head "Nah I myself barely got back from my own job before you came down." Naruto said while some of the others nodded in agreement. "Well we might as well continue to work nothing can be said or done by sitting around." Makarov said. This made everyone get up, including Nab who was still looking at the Request Board, to look at the jobs before they all scrambled to get one and get busy. Naruto walked by the beauty and tapped her twice on her side signalling for her to follow him.

Walking out of the guild Naruto placed his hand on her shoulder causing the two of them to disappear, only for them to reappear in his bedroom. Naruto was suddenly pushed up against the wall and felt Evergreen's lips against his as she kissed him roughly. Naruto's hands traveled down to cup her rear end gaining a moan from her. Pulling away from the kiss Evergreen panted while Naruto looked down at her lust filled gaze. Naruto couldn't think about much more because she latched her lips to his own once again.

Deciding to go with the flow he grabbed the base of her dress and pulled hard enough to make it rip in two. With her now naked, with the exception of a very lacey thong, he could begin his fun. Evergreen removed his cloak allowing it to drop to the floor leaving him barechested and wearing only a pair of pants. He never saw the use of wearing underpants as they would be removed when one needed to take a shower when they got dirty during the day. Evergreen pulled away from the kiss and pulled her thong down to reveal her wetness to the dragon slayer before she grabbed his pants and basically ripped them off his body.

She then gripped his cock and began slowly stroking him and he groaned at her soft touch as she lightly brushed her palm against his balls. Evergreen purred in delight at how strong and powerful his member felt as she pumped Naruto's erection and leaned close to his testicles before teasingly starting to lick on them. Chills of pleasure ran down Naruto's spine and his toes curled as she rubbed his length while simultaneously stirring her tongue on his balls.

Evergreen grinned at the pleasured smile on his face and she slowly began blowing on his testicles as she hungrily eyes the head of his member. She began planting tender kisses against the tip and licked against it. Evergreen enjoyed the taste of Naruto's hardness before she decided to up the ante by smothering her breasts together on it. This caused the dragon slayer to finally moan in pleasure as she started to work on his tower with her large orbs.

She continued to rub him for about a minute before Naruto told her to stop. Looking u at him she was clearly confused "What's wrong Naruto-kun?" she asked him. On the bed now." he told her. Evergreen complied as she went over to his bed and laid down. She was glistening with arousal and it was easily seen by Naruto. Laying over he he looked into her eye's "Shall we begin?" he asked as he prodded her crevice with his tool. Evergreen nodded her head and then felt him enter her body which earned a hearty moan from the busty woman.

Evergreen perky orbs heaved while she wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck as his erection shot into her walls and rubbed her warm, slimy innards. Evergreen kept her legs wrapped around Naruto as he held onto her and her breasts floundered against his chest as his steely erection slammed into her pussy she bucked her hips. Naruto panted as he pummeled his hardness into Evergreen's womanhood and she moaned again as he cupped her orbs. He held them up and kissed Evergreen's breasts and this only served to make her warmth tighter on his swollen pride.

Naruto smirked at this as he started licking her tits while pumping his erection into her warmth and he massaged them. Evergreen moaned as her hard tits were massaged and licked at by the silver haired dragon slayer while she thrust her wetness onto his cock in return. He rubbed her orbs together while circling her buds with his thumbs while he kissed her and her dark brown eyes looked into his celestial blue ones and their eyes reflected the love and lust they felt for each other.

Naruto squeezed and caressed Evergreen's mounds as he rocketed his cock against her walls. Both their moans were dripping with lust as their hips worked in sync while his erection plummeted into her womanhood as she held onto him as dearly as she could. They licked the insides of each other's mouths as they closed their eyes and the silver haired man gripped her hard tits. Evergreen mewled at this while Naruto banged his hardness against her heavily aroused walls and her toes cringed from his mighty impacts that banged against her womb with each thrust.

He thrust his cock up into her walls and fondled her breasts before separating lips to lightly bite into her right mound making her whimper at the pleasure this brought her. Evergreen moaned again before her face carried a truly lustful expression as she knew that with the vibrating Naruto's manhood was doing, it wouldn't be long before he came and thanks to his groping and his merciless pounding, she knew it wouldn't be any longer for her as well. Nonetheless, the two continued working sweating forms together to pleasure one another.

Naruto surged his member into Evergreen walls and as he pounded his cannon into her wet folds, he felt his balls growing tighter and he gritted his teeth as she began licking his neck. He groaned as her tongue lathered against his neck before she started grazing her teeth on him before shivering in pleasure as her wetness slid down his cock. Naruto caressed Evergreen's jiggling breast as he pushed his hardness into her tunnels and he squeezed her plump ass.

She moaned as she nibbled on the man's neck before she formed a hickey and licked at his throat just before her womanhood wrapped around his length just before he spewed his hot semen into her body. Evergreen's eyes nearly threatened to roll out of her skull as she smiled in ecstasy at Naruto and he stood up to allow her to pull herself off his cock before resting on the bed panting as she caught her breath before the two of them were going at it once again, this time Evergreen holding onto the bed as Naruto held onto her hips and thrust into her pussy from behind.

Evergreen held onto the bed as tight as possible and her arms wobbled in pleasure while Naruto sent his manhood jerking into her pussy and she pushed her hips backwards in synch. Evergreen's huge breasts heaved back and forth with Naruto's hammering thrusts being the main cause as their hips dueled for dominance of speed. Both of them panted as their hips worked against each while Naruto held onto his lover's hips as he rammed his manhood into her core that tried to milk him with each thrust.

Naruto groaned while Evergreen's plump ass smacked against his waist while he thrust into her. The silver haired male let go of the woman's hips and cupped her ample breasts to knead them as they jiggled. Evergreen moaned as her breasts were groped while her lover's cock jetted deeply into her warm walls of flesh. Naruto rubbed the jiggling orbs together before Evergreen reared back and her back touched the dragon slayer's chest. Evergreen turned her head just enough for her to plant her lips against his again and he returned the kiss.

Cerulean eyes locked with chocolate ones while Evergreen trailed her finger under his chin and he smiled as he thrust forward into her. Naruto slammed his length into Evergreen's womanhood while she somehow still managed to pit her hips against his despite his unnatural speed and his inhuman stamina. The pair's tongues explored each other's mouth as they made love and Naruto circled his finger on Evergreen's cheek while endlessly groping her heaving mounds. Evergreen moaned into the kiss as she felt how strong the friction was between them as Naruto's pummeling crotch smacked heavy into her ass and he couldn't be happier.

Evergreen began assisting Naruto in kneading her heaving tits together as Naruto pounded into her fiery core with raging speed and she accepted his length as it jetted into her. Her inner tunnels grinded Naruto's cock as he plunged it into the hot walls, which tightened thanks to Naruto and his lover groping her breasts together. Evergreen's entire face went red as Naruto's member slammed into her and the pair still carried on with kneading her breasts together as they rapidly heaved back and forth. Evergreen gritted their teeth together tightly as she felt her orgasm approaching with each thrust the powerful man did.

The dragon slayer licked Evergreen's neck as he deeply pounded into her wetness and she whimpered while still rutting her hips back against Naruto with him jetting his cock into her warmth. With a final movement of both their hips, Evergreen's womanhood constricted around Naruto's length and milked it enough for it to fire the latter's seed into her womb. The two panted as Naruto released Evergreen's breasts, letting her fall onto the bed. Naruto lay down next to her and ran his fingers through her hair, which was something Evergreen loved.

Evergreen looked up at Naruto and smiled at him before sitting up to give him a quick hiss on the lips before she pulled the covers over them and the brown haired woman drifted off to sleep. Naruto however stayed awake due to the fact he wasn't tired at all. Sure the sex with his any one of his lover's was amazing, but they all tended to pass out after two or three orgasms which was a lot by many peoples standards except his. If Fairy Tail was going to fight then he needed to get a few reinforcements, and not his redheaded she-devil he called a ex-girlfriend she'd destroy everything before she got to him. That made him shiver. Irene was not a woman you pissed off and got away from unscathed.

Naruto silently crawled out of bed, got dressed, and went to the kitchen and grabbed the Communication Lacrima. He quickly thought of his lover Ultear, the spy on the Magic Council and a spy inside Grimoire Heart, and called her. " _Hello_." Ultear said into the orb. "Hey Ultear." Naruto said to the orb. The image of the lovely time wizard appeared in the orb _"Hey Naruto-kun what's up?"_ she asked her lover. "I need you to come to Fairy Tail. Things are about to go down and we're gonna need all the help we can get." he told her. _"Oh... well I guess I could free up my schedule for a little workout... for a price."_ she said with a lustful look in her eyes.

Naruto rubbed his nose knowing just what she wanted "Fine, fine you'll get it just get your scrawny ass to the guild." he told the woman. _"Ok, ok I'm on my way. Keep the bed warm for me."_ she said. "Bed's occupied currently." he said to the orb getting a curious look from Ultear _"Oh is it that redheaded she devil you keep going on and on about?"_ she asked him. "HELL NO!" he said to the orb loudly. Ultear laughed for a few seconds _"I'm just kidding Naruto-kun no need to yell. Although I can't help but wonder why you don't."_ she said in a thoughtful tone.

 _"Yeah not like I find sleeping with my own ex-girlfriend's child a sexy thing either. Besides I have her mother I can always go to for some fun if I want a redhead."_ Naruto thought to himself before he scowled at the orb. "You know I think I'll also bring in that vixen of a woman you call mother as well. I always did like a threeway between family... well when I have a mother and daughter in my bed." Naruto said to the orb. Ultear laughed again _"You know my mom won't allow it. Hell she hardly ever gives you the chance to get in her own pants let alone the both of ours."_ Ultear told him.

Naruto smirked at her "I know, but that's what I like about her she plays hard to get and I like the chase." he replied. _"Well I have to let you go I'll be there in a couple hours so be ready to receive me. Love you."_ Ultear said to him. "You too Ultear-chan. See ya soon." he told her and they hung up. Naruto loved all his lovers equally so he never belittled one over another as they were all precious to him in their own ways. Naruto then made another call "Ur-chan you there?" he asked the orb again.

This time a voice similar to that of the time wizards answered _"Uh duh who'd you think I was?"_ she asked him rhetorically. "Uh my beloved Ice-Queen." he replied to her. He saw Ur smirk at those words _"I always was the coldest of the cold so that's nothing new. Anyways what do ya need from lil ol me?"_ Ur asked him. "I need you to come to the Fairy Tail Guild. Things here are about to get real ugly and I have a feeling I'm gonna need all the help I can get. Oh and bring that dumbass you call a student who is currently trying to hide behind the couch to come with you." he said as a white haired teen popped up from behind the sofa Ur sat on.

 _"Dammit how do you always find me like that?"_ the teen asked as he sat beside his teacher. "It's because you're predictable, and if you're predictable you are sloppier than you think. That and the sofa is Ur's only piece of furniture big enough to hide you." Naruto said to the teen. _"Well we all can't be perfectionists like you now Naruto."_ the teen said before Ur pushed him off the couch with her foot. She then looked at the crystal _"We'll be there but you know what I want when we get done right?"_ she asked the man.

"Yep a full body massage. And trust me I'll get _all_ the deep spots for ya Ur-chan." Naruto said to her. _"Well not just that but I want a couple of those Ice-Make spells you have hidden away, I want several of those."_ Ur said as the teen gagged in disgust. _"Oh please don't start with the sex talk while I'm still in the same room as the two of you."_ the teen said as he sat back on the couch. _"Oh like you're one to talk. At least I don't mutter the name Sherry in my sleep every five seconds."_ Ur said as the teen now sported a bright blush on his face from embarrassment.

Ur then looked at Naruto through the orb _"We'll be there soon so don't wait on us alright. Also tell that other student of mine he's going to get some more training in when we get there. See ya soon Naruto-kun."_ Ur said and with a wave the two disappeared. With his phone calls done Naruto crushed the orb in frustration before he sighed. He looked back at ever and then with a sigh he stood up to go retrieve a broom to clean up the broken Lacrima. Naruto quickly, and quietly, cleaned up the mess before he went to the kitchen to make a meal for him, and Evergreen when she woke up from their lovemaking.

It was at this time somebody knocked on his door. Turning off his stove so his food wouldn't burn naruto quickly went to the door and opened it, only to see Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Erza, and Happy standing there. He scowled "Ok who died?" he asked causing them to all face fault. Natsu stood quickly "Nobody we all came to your place because it's the safest. Beside- Natsu didn't get to finish as a scent entered his nose *Sniff* *Sniff* "Is that food I smell?" he asked. Gray sniffed the air this time as well and nodded in agreement before the two of them rushed past him and into his house where they quickly located his kitchen.

The two dragon slayers were both sitting at the table with silverware in hand ready to eat. Seeing this Naruto's eyebrow twitched in annoyance before a memory surfaced "If you two don't get out of my kitchen and into the living room we're going to go training until you drop." he said, and almost as if the two had never been there they vanished into thin air leaving the silverware they grabbed to hover a few seconds before they fell on the table with a clatter. Naruto nodded in satisfaction and went to his living room to see the group sitting around the place as if they owned it.

"Ok now can one of you tell me the reason why you all decided to come to my house of all places in Fiore?" h asked as he placed his arms across his chest. Natsu looked at his fellow dragon slayer "Well it's because we're going to need all the help we can get, and gramps said we need to stick together incase one of us gets attacked." he told Naruto. "Yeah and besides nobody ever attacks a Wizard Saint and gets away unschathed moreso when it comes to you." Happy said in agreement.

"Wait seriously I thought he was one of the weaker Wizard Saints." Lucy said. "I may be one of the weaker ones, but I can give all of the higher ranking Wizard Saints a hard time in a fight. It's not about how much power one has, but how they use that power that makes them a Wizard Saint. A few years ago the First Wizard Saint was killed because he was nearly cut in two and the source of his power was ripped from his body." Naruto said and this made the blonde bombshell, and all the others pale, at what he had said. "Wait... somebody was able to kill the First Wizard Saint?" she asked where Naruto nodded his head.

"Yep. His body was nearly ripped in two and the eight Dragon Slayer Lacrima in his body were stolen. Where they are I don't know due to the fact that they are worth a lot of money and they could be in any place in the world getting used by anyone right now." Naruto said. He was lying. He knew what had killed the man, it was him, and taken the man's Dragon Slayer Lacrima, again him, and where the Lacrima were located, once again him and they were located throughout the continent of Ishgar in various Dragon Slayers that could use the power's better than that man. Well... besides the Cavern Dragon and Primordial Dragon Slayer Lacrima as they were destroyed when he got them.

They hadn't known the First Wizard Saint was a dragon slayer. Did that mean there were other's besides Naruto, Natsu, and Gray out there. "Wait the First Wizard Saint was a dragon slayer?" Gray asked. Naruto nodded "Yep, and all eight of his Dragon Lacrima were stolen, and once again I don't know where they are." he said to them. "Ok how strong does a guy have to be to take down the First Wizard Saint?" Happy asked. "I don't know but I reckon they have to be pretty powerful, catch him by surprise, or overwhelm him in combat." Erza said.

"Or all three." Gray said to which Erza nodded in agreement. Naruto heard Evergreen stir up in the room and stood up "Look I got to go do some things I'll be right back." he said as he rushed upstairs. Naruto went inside his room to see Evergreen sitting up with the blanket covering her modesty as she looked at him "What's wrong Naruto-kun?" she asked him. "We have company. You can't leave by going downstairs, and I really don't want to explain to the others as to why you're here." he said while the woman nodded in agreement. "So teleport." she said as he nodded.

Evergreen picked her thong up and put it back on before Naruto threw her one of the dresses she always left incase of emergencies, kinda like this one, where she quickly put it on and gave him a quick kiss before he made her vanish with a wave of his hand. With Evergreen gone he had a better chance of getting away with her being over and not being fou-"So why was Evergreen in your room?" Erza's voice asked from behind him. Ok... maybe not. Naruto turned to face the redhead and shrugged "That is for me to know and for you to want to know. Now why did you follow me up here?" he asked in return.

"Because I was curious as to why you got spooked so easily. I never would have thought you would have had a thing with Evergreen going." the redhead said. "Well don't blab your mouth or else I'd have to train you a bit more in the ways of swordsmanship." Naruto said as Erza turned pale at the thought of training with the blond. She nodded her head showing she understood and Naruto left her standing there nodding her head. Walking downstairs Naruto went back to the kitchen and continued to cook his meal so he could eat.

* * *

Meanwhile with Team Shadow Gear

* * *

Later that evening Levy was quietly kicking up dust as she walked down the street with Jet and Droy arguing behind her. Her thoughts continued to drift to how her guild, her home, was close to being nothing more than rubble and nails now due to the attack. "Hey Levy!" Jet called out to the blunette. The blue-haired girl was shocked out of her thoughts as Jet's yell reached her ears. She looked back "What? Sorry, I wasn't listening Jet." she told him with a small laugh.

The fastest member of Shadow Gear grit his teeth and started his argument again "I asked what do you think is gonna happen after the crap Phantom pulled doing this? They gotta pay for doing this in the first place, right? They should be punished! Suspended or something!" Droy shook his head "They won't suspend Phantom we all know it. They're one of the oldest guilds in Fiore. They're gonna avoid causing a major stir up and try to handle this matter quietly and under the table." he said and although he looked angry but kept it in control. "They'll probably just foot them the bill and make them pay for the repairs or something." he said.

"That's not good enough!" Jet snarled angrily. "They need to pay for what they've done! We can't just sit here and do nothing guys." he yelled. "Y'know Jet, it wasn't just your guild it was all of our friends' guild too!" Droy got up in his friend's face with an equal ferocity as the speed user. "Try to think about the rest of the guild before you start shooting off your mouth like that man! Besides this will soon be resolved and there is nothing we can do about it." Droy said.

"Guys stop it please!" Levy begged as she pushed them apart and got between them both. She looked up at her friends with a gloomy tint in her eyes, "We can't argue with each other! That's not gonna help us in any way! So stop!" she told them. Jet and Droy looked down at her and back at each other before stepping away. Levy's arms fell to her sides as she looked down dejectedly before she spoke. She never liked to see her friends arguing so she did her best to avoid fighting.

"I know the guild hall was our home. I'm not alright with this either. None of us are. But... we have to grit our teeth and bear it for the guild's sake okay."she said. A small tear ran down her cheek and she whimpered "We have to stick together. Because we're all we have in the end. We're a family." she said. The men of Shadow Gear looked between each other as Levy wiped her eyes with a quick sob.

They tried to console her "Levy..." Jet said quietly "You're right. We shouldn't be fighting. Not now." he said before he smiled. "Because we're Fairy Tail's Shadow Gear! The best team in Fairy Tail! And we stick together through until the end no matter what." Droy said happily in agreement. Levy looked up at her partners as they grinned and nodded confidently. Levy sniffed a little and smiled with slightly swollen red eyes "Right boys" she asked them.

"Yeah we can handle anything thrown at us!" Jet gripped his fist. "Yeah! Nothing's gonna bring us down we're Fairy Tail which means we're the best!" Droy agreed with a big grin. Levy looked at both of them and nodded eagerly before throwing her arms up "We're Shadow Gear!" she cheered out. Then two large metal poles shot down from besides her shoulders and slammed the two men directly in the chest. It imbedded them deeply into the concrete and pushed them several meters through the rock and then through the wall enough to crater it.

Levy stood there, staring in horror as her shaggy hair fluttered in the sudden gust of wind. The metal poles pulled back and away from Jet and Droy long enough for them to gasp in pain before they collapsed unconscious. Levy turned around and looked up towards where the attack had occurred from. Standing on top of a building in the light of the moon was a man with wild long hair.

The metal piercings over his body reflected the light from the moon behind him. His burning red eyes pierced the darkness and his sharp white teeth widened in a maniacal grin directed at her. Levy nearly choked on her breath as she shook in fear. And the figure jumped down towards her while laughing madly. When the person landed he looked at her with a leam in his eye's. "Well well well what do you know it's a little fairy just asking for it's wings to be plucked off it's back." the man said.

* * *

Erza came out of Naruto's bathroom with a wall of steam following her. "Alright Naruto your turn." the redhead said. "Alright thanks." he told her and entered the bathroom. with so much steam in the air he couldn't see so he decided to open a window. When he did a familiar scent entered his nostrils. _"Huh? This smell it can't be... Gajeel..."_ he thought as he then dived out the window and began running down the road.

* * *

Levy bounced off the concrete and gasped in pain as she settled on the rock as she held her arm. She then struggled to lift herself up to her hands and knees while her vision was then constricted into a tunnel. The only sounds running through her ears right now were her breathing and heartbeat. Her eyes wandered and caught glimpses of Jet and Droy lying unconscious, beaten, and bloody along the sidewalk. Even after the initial surprise attack, they continued to lift themselves up and fight against their adversary when they woke up. And they held out for as long as possible.

She was proud of them. But... This man was ruthless like a monster. Levy heard the man speak again "Is this seriously all you Fairy Tail weaklings can do? Fuck me man, whoever thought you guys were equal to us must have been smoking some serious shit for that to happen. If this is all to expect from you then I'm pretty sure I could beat everyone in your guild with my hands tied and blind in one eye." he said to her.

Levy struggled to stand on her feet before flinching and clutching her possibly broken ribs. She took rapid and uneven breathes before she started writing in the air. Her Solid Script activated as she wrote **FIRE** into the air. The letters immediately changed into the element and spread out towards the attacker until he was engulfed in fire. But when the flames disappeared, it revealed him standing there with shiny metal skin and unmarked by her flame attack. He smirked with a toothy grin and held his arm out until a long metal rod extended from his hand and struck her directly in the chest.

Levy felt a massive wave of pure agony spread throughout her entire body until she let out one last moan of pain and passed out on the street. Her eyes fluttered a few more times until they closed as she fell unconsciousness. The figure walked out of the shadows and stood over his defeated pray. He was a man with long, spiky black hair and metal piercings over his face and arms. He wore a black vest without sleeves to show off his muscular and scared arms to his foes. His teeth had unnaturally sharp canines and his eyes were red like blood.

On his right shoulder was the guild tattoo of Phantom Lord. He was known as the 'Black Steel' Gajeel Redfox, Iron Dragon Slayer of Phantom Lord. Gajeel sighed disappointedly before groaning out "Well, I had my fun..." He walked over and stood over Levy's unconscious form. "Time to send the message I guess." he sighed. He didn't like to necessarily hurt people, but he was under orders from Jose which meant he had no choice in the matter. He moved his foot under her stomach and flipped her over on her back. He bent down and ripped her shirt open to reveal her bra and bare bruised stomach. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small container of dark colored body paint.

He took a clump of it on his fingers and started spreading it over the unconscious girl's stomach. After this, he had to put them somewhere Fairy Tail will notice them and get the message where they would then come seek vengeance. He grumbled "Stupid fucking ass plan. What the hell was that idiot Jose thinking when he told me to do this? I can barely draw shit. I know I ain't no artist and if he wanted me to leave a message for them then I could've easily wrecked the rest of their guild hall or-" he trailed off as a familiar scent reached his nose.

Gajeel stopped halfway making their insignia before something caught his attention. There was a strange yet familiar scent that was in the air. Something he was very accustomed to and would never forget. The same smell he noticed when he entered his room when he went to bed... The smell of a dragon. Gajeel's eyes opened up widely as he ducked his head immediately to avoid a burning kick that was aimed at his skull.

He kept to the pavement and slid away from his attacker before looking back up. The person standing over the unconscious blue-haired girl had his entire fist covered in what appeared to be red fire, with his eyes peeking out of his silver hair and glaring at the Phantom Mage. Gajeel realized who it was and smirked "The Slayer of Slayer's I've been waiting a long time to meet you for a long time." he said to Naruto.

He received no answer though as Naruto just dashed forward at the black-haired man standing across from him. Gajeel smirked and started to bounce on his feet in excitement as Naruto swung a kick out at his head. Gajeel leaned back while feeling the heat of the red flames that covered his foot and caught said foot before spinning around and tossing him down the street.

Naruto gripped the concrete and then slid along it in time to look back up and see Gajeel ready to smash his head in with a iron club. He blocked Gajeel's heavy strike with his own ironclad arms with a loud * **Clang** * before trying to sweep his feet out from under him. Gajeel simply jumped over his attack before attempting to knee his face only to be met with Naruto's palm. They pushed off each other and glared at one another before jumping forward with their fists pulled back. Naruto brought his fist down into Gajeel's cheek while the Iron Dragon Slayer dug his fist into the blonde man's gut.

The two then jumped back and Naruto's fist burst into black iron **"Tetsuryū no Go Ken** _(Iron Dragon's Hard Fist)"_ the silver haired man called out as he threw a punch at Gajeel. Gajeel's hand then became covered in hard metal **"Tetsuryū no Tekken** _(Iron Dragon's Iron Fist)_ " he called out as he threw a punch at the blond. Their fists impacted and a loud explosion was created as the two powerful attacks negated each other.

Naruto came flying out one side and bounced off the concrete before grunting and finding his footing to stand again. The dust started clearing and Gajeel was standing very far away before he started running in the opposite direction "I know you wanna keep this going my friend, but I was told to leave the moment one of you losers came charging! So I'll see ya later!" Gajeel said and disappeared out of sight.

Naruto looked at Team Shadow Gear before he growled, sending a look back to Gajeel's retreating form, before he shook his head and ran back to his friends' side. He gently lifted her back and shoulders, "Levy-chan! Levy-chan, come on wake up!" he said before he looked at Jet and Droy " Jet-baka! Droy-teme! Come on dammit!" he roared out. "Naruto?!" Lucy's voice called out through the night. He looked up to see Gray, Natsu, Happy, Erza and Lucy come running down the corner still dressed in their PJs.

They stopped, Lucy covering her mouth in horror as Erza looked at the scene in shock. She narrowed her eyes "What happened to them?" she asked the blond "We need to get them help first!" Naruto said as he looked to Happy, "Happy, go get Master! Tell Mira! Tell everyone! Go now!" he ordered the cat. Happy flew away "R-right!" the blue cat called out. Lucy fell to Levy's side and started crying over her, "Levy-chan. Oh god no who could have done something like this to you?" the blond cried. Erza and the others continued to stand there in silence as she gritted her teeth and clenched her fist.

The next morning. Lucy and Mira were sitting in the hospital room with Levy, Jet, and Droy. Lucy hadn't moved from Levy's side the during the entire night and bags had started to form under her eyes from crying and lack of sleep. A teacup was lowered into her sight and she looked up to see Mira with a sad look on her face. She comforted her "You need to drink something. You'll only be hurting yourself if you don't keep up your strength." Mira said to her.

Lucy looked at the cup and took it before just resting it in her lap. The young blonde's shoulders started to shake before Mira bent over and wrapped her arms around her in a comforting hug. The door to the room then creaked open and got the girls' attention. Master Makarov stood in the doorway silently as he stared at the room. He slowly walked in before jumping up on the side of the bed. He looked down at Levy, and then looked over at Jet and Droy, before back down at Levy. He spoke softly "How are they doing?" he asked.

Mira pulled her arms away from Lucy before fixing her dress, barely able to keep tears from leaving her own eyes. She took a deep breath before she answered her best answer "They...they were all beaten badly. And they'll be unconscious for awhile probably a couple days at least a week at the most. We think they were ambushed, from what Naruto had told us. It could've been worse but..." Mira started to trail off as her voice started to break and she tried to calm herself down.

Makarov didn't wait any longer before he jumped off the bed and walked out of the room slowly. He silently walked through the hospital before emerging out of its doors and into the daylight. Standing all around the hospital, swarming the street outside the building their friends were healing in, was everyone in Fairy Tail. They were all just standing patiently and looking towards Makarov as the door closed behind him quietly.

He lowered his eyes and spoke loudly "I was fine with them destroying our guild. It was just a building that we could have easily rebuild and fixed up. No matter how hard they tried, they couldn't truly harm our guild just by wrecking a building as that is what it is... a building. But this..." Makarov said. His voice became fueled with an edge of anger like never before "They attack our family. They beat and ridicule them. Because of what? They want to fight? They want to prove they're still the strongest in all of Fiore? Fine. We wanted to avoid this fight, but if they think for one second that it was a smart move to provoke us by hurting our friends, our family, then they've got another thing coming to them. If Phantom wants a war..." Makarov growled out.

Makarov's magic then flared to its highest point as it surrounded him in a golden light as he roared "THEN LET'S TEACH THOSE BASTARDS WHY FUCKING WITH FAIRY TAIL WAS THE WORST DECISION THEY COULD HAVE EVER MADE IN THEIR LIVES!"

The guild members roared in agreement.

There were no more thoughts about negotiations.

There was no mercy.

If Phantom wanted a war with Fairy Tail...

Then they just gotten one.

It was now time to cry havoc and let slip the dogs of war.

* * *

Naruto walked to the train station and smelled a couple familiar scents. Turning Naruto saw Ultear sitting on the bench with the white haired idiot, and her mother Ur. Ultear stood up and walked over to him "It's about time you got here." she said as she wrapped her arms around him. Ur seeing this woman hug her lover grew angry, which was easily noticed by her student, and growled. She quickly rose to her feet and walked over to the two and pried the younger woman off her man. Turning her around Ur got in her face "Ok who are you and what do you think you're doing hanging up on my man like some common hooker?" Ur asked the woman.

Naruto stepped in, despite his knowledge of an angry woman being the worst woman, and pushed them apart "Ok that's enough. Ur meet your long lost daughter Ultear, Ultear meet your long lost mother Ur there now can we all get the fuck along with one another." Naruto growled out. Ur was speechless... this young woman was her daughter... "U-Ultear-chan..." she whispered as she got a better look at her daughter. Looking at her outfit she see's that it is a battle outfit. The battle suit is sleeveless and skin-tight, being divided into three sections.

The main body of the suit and the legs of the suit from the thigh down are both white with black patterning, with the space between them being a deep brown. The entire suit is trimmed with gold patterns, and Ultear sports a matching white headband. On her arms, Ultear wears long black sleeves, with the section from her elbow down bearing chunky, gray wrist-guards where she holds a teal orb that highly resembles a Communication Lacrima. She was beautiful... she has gotten so big she was actually taller than her.

Ur wrapped the now uncomfortable young woman in a tight embrace with a small amount of tears in her eye's. Ur looked at her daughter and moved one of her bangs to the side, all the while Ultear squirmed uncomfortably, and saw a scar... But this scar however was special it was caused by the fact she had cut herself when she was little with a pair of paper scissors which in itself was a miracle. Ur brought Ultear into another embrace and cried out in joy. Naruto seeing Ultear not embrace her mother grabbed her hands and wrapped them around the woman.

Ultear now snapped out o her uncomfortable position slowly squeezed her mother and let some of her own tears out. Ur's student Stood up and walked over to the reuniting pair and tapped them on the shoulder's getting their attention "Sensei not to ruin the happy reunion but we have business to attend." he said to his teacher. "Sorry Lyon-kun it's just I'm so happy... and yet I'm also so sad. I'm happy I actually got to meet my daughter who is now a lovely woman, and I'm upset I didn't get to help her become that woman." Ur said to Lyon.

"We can reminiscence later. Right now Fairy Tail is about to attack Phantom and we are going to need all the help we can get. I have one Ice-Make wizard on the train. With you three I now have four so this is good." Naruto said. "Oh so Gray is still in this little guild after all. Huh I would have thought he would have left your little ragtag group and moved on." Lyon said only for his teacher to smack the back of his head for the comment causing the teen to wince.

"We need to leave now before something happens and we aren't there to witness it. Besides I'm bored and this could prove to be entertaining." Naruto said. Ultear sighed "You're always bored find a hobby." she said. "I do have one. Find things that entertain me." he replied. She said nothing else as they all boarded the train. Gray was of course surprised to see his teacher and fellow student on the train, but he didn't question it, nor the woman that hung onto Naruto's arm.

* * *

During the train ride Naruto sat in his private car trying to ignore the damn movement. Oh how he longed to just transform into his natural form of a dragon. If he could do that without scaring people then he would be pleased, but unfortunately Acnologia was one of the two most dangerous forces of nature in the world. The door to his cabin opened, and from what Naruto could smell it was the old man Makarov. Naruto gagged as he looked towards the three foot tall man "W-what do y-you want... o-old man?" Naruto asked as he tried to keep his meal in his stomach.

"I wanted to tell you that we are about ten minutes away from Oaktown." Makarov told the dragon slayer. Naruto gagged again, but he managed to weakly nod his head showing he heard. When Makarov left Naruto gagged again. If life had been this bad four hundred years ago he would have died. He was the srongest dragon slayer bar none, and nobody could hope to match him... except that asshole Ancalagon who thought he was better than he the best of the best... he was the only thig that could match his power blow for blow... the only one... hopefully...

When they arrived Naruto saw a man of the Phantom Lord guild with a overly confident smile on his face. However when he saw the large group of wizards from Fairy Tail he tried to run back... only for a hand to place itself on his shoulder before he was turned around harshly to see a pissed silver-haired Naruto. The man gave a gulp before Naruto raised his hand and flicked the man in the middle of his forehead sending him flying back into the wizard guildhall. Naruto then walked up to the door and shattered the damned thing with a ironclad fist which kicked up a cloud of dust.

Naruto along with all the other wizards of Fairy Tail walked forward through the settling dust as the cloud settled down to reveal the ultimate dragon slayer standing in the middle of the crowd. Naruto looked up with narrowed eye's "I want you all to know something... For attacking members of my family... the only thing that you will get... is punishment... Prepare yourselves." Naruto said calmly before all holy hell broke loose. Naruto turned his head and drew his head back and released a beam of light from his mouth that blew out half of the competition almost immediately causing nearly a-hundred wizards to get sent flying due to his roar.

Naruto watched as the four Ice wizards work as a team to rip into the ranks of Phantom fodder and smirked. Naruto then raised his hand and blocked a steel club aimed for his head with a loud crash. His hand was steaming from the impact, but otherwise he was unhurt by the strike. He then clenched his hand causing the rod to crumple in his hand before he channeled his Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic into the rod causing the metal rod to become a lightning rod thus electrocuting Gajeel.

Laxus was ripping into the Phantom wizards with ease granted to him by the power granted by his Lightning Dragon Lacrima. He had managed to perfect a couple Storm Dragon Slayer techniques that Naruto had taught him. Naruto then felt something impact his face. Looking down Naruto saw a fist embedded in his cheek. Did these fools really think they could damage his body? Maybe they thought that just because he was in this form he could get sent flying with a mere strike like when the days of old were around.

Naruto smacked the wizard and sent him flying with ease before he leaned out of the way to avoid a elemental attack on him. Naruto turned to see a man with different colored flames flying around him. Naruto raised his hand and engulfed them in blood red fire. Hellfire from the flames of the fire dragon Atlas Flame the unquenchable flames from the bottomless pits of hell that could not be controlled by none other than either a dragon or a fire dragon slayer like him and Natsu. Naruto then controlled the hell flames and formed a sphere of flame in his hand. Totomaru looked at the ball of flame with a raised eyebrow. Did this guy not know who he was?

"You must have a death wish if you use flames against me." Totomaru stated over confidently. The flames started to spin until a disk of flames formed in the silver haired dragon slayer's hand. Naruto looked at the man calmly "And you should know not to speak like you own the world." Naruto said as he raised his hand. Totomaru laughed at Naruto "I think you better rethink what you're about to do dragon slayer. My name is Totomaru of the element four... I can literally control any and all flames." he told Naruto. Naruto snorted "And you shouldn't underestimate Hellfire as only those that are a fire dragon or a fire dragon slayer can control them." Naruto said.

"Hah, then I'll be the first to control the flames of hell for there is no flame I can't control." Totomaru stated. Naruto shrugged "Your funeral **"Rengokuryū no Jigoku Baku** _(Purgatory Dragon's Hellfire Explosion)"_ Naruto stated as he fired a twister of deep red flames at Totomaru. Totomaru tried, oh boy did he try, to control the hellfire that was shot towards him. In the end he had to dodge out of the way or else he would have been burnt badly by the ultimate slayer. Naruto leaned back to dodge out of the path of another steel club sent to him by Gajeel.

Now this was more like it. Instead of having to deal with the weaker forces he could make an example of these two. Naruto looked to Gajeel and smirked before he drew his fist back **"Kōryūkon** _(Steel Dragon's Club)"_ Naruto said as he thrust his fost foward and creating a club made of steel where the two clubs of metal clashed. Naruto at the same time turned his head towards Totomaru and drew his head back **"Rengoku** **ryū no Hoko** _(Purgatory Dragon's Roar)"_ Naruto said as he released a sea of flame at Totomaru who was then engulfed in the flames of hell. This also had the added effect of taking out several dozen fodder wizards that belonged to Phantom.

Phantom had a lot of members, but they were not even worth worrying about as they didn't mean anything. Totomaru had been defeated with ease so now Naruto could return to teaching Gajeel his lessen. Naruto converted his club back into his hand as he looked to Gajeel. Gajeel had a pained look on his face, but then again that was to be expected when a-million watts of electricity met solid steel so yeah... Naruto chuckled "You look a bit down Black Steel you may wanna take a day off." Naruto told the teen.

Gajeel growled "You're going to pay for that Uzumaki." Gajeel seethed. Naruto chuckled "So I should be shaking in my boots... yeah like that's going to happen. If anything I should take back what's rightfully mine now that you've gone and screwed up." Naruto said confusing the teen. Gajeel looked confused which was the truth as he had no idea what Uzumaki was talking about "What the hell are you talking about?" he asked Naruto. Instead of answering him Naruto raised his hand and it started to glow along with Gajeel's chest causing the teen to seize up before a silver orb emerged from Gajeel's chest.

Seeing the orb emerge out of his chest shocked Gajeel. He didn't even know that that thing was inside his body... wait... Uzumaki had said what was rightfully his so when the hell did he ever meet up with the silverette to get the damned thing? Naruto gave a deep laugh "Right now you must be wondering how this Lacrima got inside of your body. This Lacrima was also the source for your improved Dragon Slayer Magic. I'll tell you now it wasn't easy to place this thing inside your body due to the fact you're a first generation slayer." Naruto said to the teen.

"H-how... W-when did you implant that thing inside me?" Gajeel asked him. Naruto scratched the back of his head "Oh I think it was around seven or eight years ago. I know for a fact that I also did it to the water slayer that is trying to sneak up on me as well." Naruto said as he caught a blue haired teens hand shocking her. Looking at her he recognized her easily "I remember you... I allowed for my gift to be accepted by you due to your magic. You have something that belongs to me as well..." he said as he looked at her body. He wouldn't admit it for fear of being hit by the woman... but she was smokin hot... kinda like a fire dragon's roar.

Juvia growled "You shall not take what belongs to Juvia, or Gajeel-san." she said as she took another swipe at him. Naruto blocked the teens hand with the back of his hand before he leaned back to avoid the teens kick. "You have skill, but you're not up my level." Naruto told the girl as he caught her fist in his palm before he turned his other hand and conjured up another club to stop Gajeel's club that was aimed at his skull. These dragon slayers really had to learn so much before they had any remote chance to challenge him to a fight with this magic.

"Now what are you going to do? Both your hands are trapped while we have one to use. You lose Uzumaki, so much for being a Wizard Saint." Gajeel said as Naruto smirked. Seeing this riled Gajeel up even more "And what's with that cocky smirk huh? Last I checked you're at our mercy so I suggest you lose that smirk." Gajeel ordered. Naruto laughed "Gajeel-san... did you forget... I'm a _Dragon_ _Slayer_... which means I can do this **"Ka** **ryū no Haijingakure** _(Fire Dragon's Hiding in the Ash and Dust)"_ Naruto said.

His cheeks puffed out before he started to release a large amount of ash from his mouth that blanket a wide area, burning anyone who comes in contact with it. Gajeel and Juvia who were the closest to the silver haired man bore the worst of the attack and had to cover their faces lest they get burnt by the scorching ash. Naruto seeing that he was free raised his leg up into the air before he slammed it to the floor **"Gankutsuryū no Wakusei Kōhai** _(Cavern Dragon's Planetary Devastation)"_ Naruto yelled as the entire guildhall began to shake to the point that all the fighting stopped causing all to look towards the sliver haired dragon slayer.

The earth begins exploding as the earth's terrain in a giant burst of stones and rocks, completely obliterate the surrounding grounds. The entire area surrounding the Phantom guildhall is devastated from the silver haired man's attack causing it to sink a bit into the ground. Naruto then gathers his magic into his hands and calls upon his power causing storm clouds to surround him as the air simultaneously heats up **"** **Rengoku** **ryū no Jigoku Kōka Hōfuku** _(Purgatory Dragon's Hellfire Retribution of Hell Descent)"_ Naruto roared out loudly.

Suddenly a pillar of dense flames start to shoot from his body into the air and to the ground. Upon hitting the ground the flames erupts in a massive blazes and shoots out in every direction. The flames shot toward the sky will rain down like falling rocks burning everything in it touches, transforming it into an inferno. This inferno causes the temperature to rise all around the battlefield causing everybody to sweat heavily. Lightning starts to strike the ground around him not allowing anybody to attack. There was only one itsy bitsy drawback about this attack... it only lasted for several seconds and would end right about... now...

Juvia's water body slowly reformed to show her on her hands and knees panting from dehydration. How... how had he been able to conjure up such heat with just a single technique? Totomaru stood up with sweat pouring off his body and glared at Naruto. He didn't think the rumors of how powerful a Wizard Saint was, but it seems that what people said about them were true after all. Gajeel looked at the silver haired man emotionlessly as he tried to figure out just what this man was capable of, but he couldn't even get a read on the guy. Was this the power of a Wizard Saint or was there more to this guy.

"Give up Phantom we've got you thoroughly beaten, and there is no need for more blood to be spilled today." Naruto offered. Gajeel stood up and glared at Naruto "Never..." he told the silver haired man. "Juvia agrees with Gajeel-san we won't give up for someone from a rival guild, even if it is for someone that Master Jose respects." Juvia said as she looked at Naruto. Totomaru slowly, due to his injuries, and stood beside his comrades "I agree we won't allow for some Fairy scum to belittle us." the fire wizard said to Naruto.

Naruto sighed at this, don't get the wrong idea he liked the idea of a good fight, but what he didn't like was pointless fighting as there was no reason to fight other than to, but if he had to... then so be it. Naruto vanished in front of their eye's and reappeared behind Juvia. _***SMACK***_ his hand swung across her rear end making her jump in both embarrassment and in a bit of pain as her face was now beet red before he vanished once again. He reappeared in front of Gajeel with his fist drawn back "Lights out!" Naruto stated ***POW*** and Gajeel was flung up through the rafters causing several of the thick beams to break knocking him unconscious from hitting his head so much.

Naruto was moving far too fast for Totomaru so when he reappeared Naruto was behind his with his leg raised behind him only to launch it forward underneath Totomaru hitting him dead on in his royal jewels... _hard._ Totomaru could actually feel his life flash before his eye's due to how much pain he was now in due to the kick on his manliest possessions. " _AAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!"_ Totomaru yelled loudly. For some reason or another all the men in the Phantom Guildhall cringed as they grasped at their manhoods as they felt as if someone lost their man-card. Totomaru soared up into the air and followed Gajeel screaming in pain all the while.

Naruto then turned to the blushing Juvia "Now I'm not usually one to spill blood, however not even the looks of a beautiful lass such as yourself will stop me from getting the vengeance that is needed for my guild." Naruto said to the bluenette. Juvia was blushing so hard she could make a tomato jealous and she also had steam coming off her face as a testament to how embarrassed she was right now. _"Beautiful. He called me beautiful. Was it fate that we meet like this. I a water slayer, and he the supreme slayer, it just has to be fate that we came together... it must be love."_ Juvia thought to herself as she tried not to pass out.

Naruto smirked as he saw the girl work into her mind that he called her beautiful and he couldn't help but wonder if he would claim her like he did with so many from their guild before. With that Naruto walked by her and continued to fight for his guild. Naruto then felt something off and vanished. He reappeared behind Makarov just as somebody was about to drain his magic. With a swipe of his arm the man was sent flying where he crashed into a pillar where it collapsed on top of him knocking the old man's attacker unconscious. Naruto looked to Makarov "You alright old timer?" he asked the elderly man. Makarov nodded his head showing he was.

"Yes I'm fine thanks to you. However they have Lucy." he said. "Lucy... who's Lucy?" he asked. Makarov groaned "The new girl you brought in when you came back from Hargeon." he told Naruto. "You mean the chick with the double 'F' rack on her chest?" Naruto asked the old man. "No that would be Erza... and how would you know who's rack is what size?" he asked the silver haired man. "I make it a point to remember the best parts about them... mostly." he replied. Naruto hummed to himself "Well if I remember correctly then Lucy is the blonde chick with a triple 'E' rack size." Naruto thought aloud. Makarov groaned again.

"No that's Evergreen." Makarov said. Naruto hummed again "Double 'D' then?" he asked. "No that would be Mira." Makarov stated. This would take a bit it seemed. "What about triple 'D' then?" he asked as Makarov resisted the urge to slap himself. "That would be Cana try again I'm sure you'll be right next time... hopefully." Makarov grumbled. "What about a 'B' sized bust I don't know." Naruto said. "Levy." Makarov said. "How about 'J' size?" Naruto asked. "Bisca." Makarov said. Naruto put a hand to his chin "Uh how about single 'E' then that's got be it." Naruto said.

"Yes that is Lucy... gugh how do you only remember the girls through breast size when you talk to almost all of them every day." Makarov groaned to himself. "Hey I resent that you know." Naruto stated. Makarov groaned for the upteenth time that day. It seemed that Naruto only recognized the girls for one reason, and one reason only... their chests... "Well either way I want you to go and bring her back to the guild where she'll be safe." Makarov ordered Naruto. Naruto nodded and left the room, where he quickly ran into the blushing Juvia who ran by him muttering about her destined love and how she would claim him one way or another.

Naruto chuckled to himself and he vanished to see Lucy falling from a ten story tower. With a groan Naruto vanished where he reappeared and grabbed Lucy and vanished once more to where he had disappeared from when he grabbed her. LUcy gave a sigh of relief "Thanks for that." she said. "Don't mention it. Now let's get back to the guild where everyone is going. We've dealt a major blow, but they'll be back for sure." Naruto said as Lucy nodded. With that Naruto vanished with the blonde in his arms and went to Fairy Tail's doctor, the crazy bat, Porlyusica to see if the blonde was hurt. Of course Porlyusica was... Porlyusica so there was nothing new.

Naruto waited inside his house with several other other members of Fairy Tail. Naruto hadn't invited them as Natsu had decided to basically throw a celebration for their victory over Phantom. Naruto didn't mind as he was in a soundproof with a certain green haired lady. Bisca was the one woman he would go to for when he wanted that extra burst of fun so he definitely wouldn't complain about it. Currently Bisca was on her hands and knees as Naruto thrust into her from behind. "Oh fuck... Harder Naruto-kun." Bisca moaned. Naruto obliged the green haired vixen and began to speed up his thrusting into the beauty.

Several minutes later he groaned as released his seed into her womb where Bisca moaned in ecstasy from the feeling of his warm seed inside her. Bisca removed the man's still hard cock from her and then looked at him "I want another round." she demanded. Naruto smirked at her "You sure because I don't wanna risk you getting pregnant where Alzack-teme tries to kick my ass only for you to kick his." Naruto said. "I would give my right arm to have a child with you." Bisca purred to the man. "You know I take back what I said, I would kill myself to see you carry my child." Naruto stated. Bisca purred "I know... Now take me." she purred.

Naruto leaped at her and pushed her on her back causing her to squeal in surprise where her surprise quickly turned to pleasure as Naruto reinserted himself into her voluptuous body. Bisca now laid on her side with Naruto besides her setting them up in a spoons position. Naruto held onto Bisca's right leg as he slid himself inside her with a groan of satisfaction. Bisca herself let out a loud moan/gasp at the feeling of being so full by the powerful dragon slayer. Naruto waited until she became adjusted to him before beginning to pound into her.

Bisca's body rocked back and forth and her ample breasts jiggled with each thrust as Naruto continued to relentlessly pound into her womanhood. Naruto marveled at how tight she was on the inside as he held onto Bisca's leg while wrapping his left arm around her waist to hold her close. Bisca panted in ecstasy as her walls were mercilessly pounded into by the silver haired male, Naruto moaned at the warm feeling of her tight innards as they grinded him with each thrust. Naruto began nibbling away at Bisca's tender neck and began trying to give her a hickey.

With the pleasurable sensation of Naruto's teeth on her neck sending chills down her spine and the indescribable feeling of Naruto's throbbing cock crashing into her walls, the green haired woman's entire face became covered in a crimson blush and her lust skyrocketed. Just when she thought things couldn't get any better, she was proven to be wrong when Naruto snaked his left hand that was around her waist up her slim toned stomach and began to fondle and squeeze her breasts. Bisca had finally lost all control of herself and began screaming Naruto's name over and over again.

Sweat dripped down both lovers' bodies and the lewd sound of flesh smacking against flesh filled the room as Naruto continued to drive his vein-covered cock into his white haired lover's warmth as she continued to scream in pleasurable bliss while her walls grinded against his cock with each powerful thrust. "AH! HARDER! DEEPER!".Bisca screamed in ecstasy from her rough pounding of Naruto's thrusts' into her. Bisca managed to gather what little bit of her senses she had left before crushing her lips to his in a passionate and lust-fueled kiss.

Both tongues fought madly inside one another's mouths with their tongues lustfully rubbing against one another, drenching each other's tongues with their own individual nectars. Bisca could feel her orgasm building thrust by delicious thrust into her tightening womanhood and judging from the way he was moaning into the kiss she could tell he was getting ready to release as well. Knowing this, she gripped her breasts and began to help her lover fondle them, making her insides even tighter around his cock.

The combined efforts of the two lovers eventually paid off as her walls clenched around his cock tightly. "Naruto!" Bisca moaned out. "Bisca!" Naruto moaned in return. His member spasmed and fired a burst of semen into the green haired woman's womb. Naruto and Bisca both closed their eyes in bliss as their release poured out of their bodies and trailed down his length

 _'With this amount of cum, I could get pregnant oh that would be amazing...'_ Bisca thought to herself as Naruto pulled out of her and cuddled with her, kissing her cheek while she stroked his cheek. "Naruto-kun, you were amazing" Bisca said happily. "Who say's I'm through?" Naruto asked her as the beautiful woman eagerly grinned. She had wanted it, now she had to pay for it in the best way she knew. Naruto laid on his back while Bisca climbed on top of him and straddled him. The green haired woman placed her hands onto his toned chest before sliding herself onto his erect member once again with a moan of satisfaction.

Bisca lustfully smiled down at Naruto before beginning to roll her hips to grind his cock. Naruto groaned at this before gripping her hips and beginning a new round of thrusts into her pussy that rumbled her insides and caused her breast to jiggle all while Naruto watched the large bouncing orbs hypnotized by their movements. Bisca moaned as Naruto's manhood sharply slammed into her pussy while she continued to roll her hips, her walls grinding him with each thrust. Bisca's deep crimson blush returned full blown to her beautiful face as she held onto his chest for balance all while still riding his cock.

Naruto huskily growled at the attractive woman riding his cock before he moved his hands from her curvy hips up to her slim toned stomach to cup and began squeezing her breasts. Bisca whimpered as her lover started to tease and toy with her tits, all while he still continued to send his cock rocketing into her pussy at an inhuman pace. Bisca's blush remained on her face as she worked her hips in perfect fuse with Naruto's powerful thrusts, his cock thundering into her pussy. Naruto planted his lips on Bisca's large tits and began to taste the delicious mounds of flesh.

Bisca's lust was practically driving her insane by now as she wrapped her arms around his head and held his face to her ample bosom. She ran her fingers through Naruto's spiky silver hair while he moved his hands to grip her firm ass, she continued to roll her hips in an excellent correspondence with the man's thrusts. Naruto held onto Bisca's ass as he thrust into her tight pussy that milked his every movement as he relentlessly pounded into her warmth. Naruto released her ass momentarily to reprise his role of groping her bouncing breasts while he continued to taste the delicious mounds.

Naruto twirled his tongue around the nipples that jiggled in front of his face as he caressed both of them, he bounced them in his palms while continuing to send his cock crashing into her pussy. Naruto's member pounded into Bisca's moist walls until they finally tightened around it, allowing another strong burst of semen to flood the woman's already filled womb. Bisca moaned again as Naruto's semen overflowed her womb, she caught her breath and fell flat onto Naruto. Bisca pressed her lips to Naruto's in a passionate kiss as he affectionately ran her fingers through her smooth green hair.

In response to the action, Bisca placed her palm onto his cheek and stroked it with her thumb before breaking the kiss and lifting herself off of his still-erect cock which Bisca looked longingly at. "Care for one last round Bisca-chan?" Naruto said noticing the hungry look in his woman's eyes. "Absolutely Naruto-kun" Bisca said with a sly smile before she got up and turned around to face the opposite direction. Bisca then lowered herself down onto his cock taking it back inside of her once again as Naruto held onto her hips before beginning to thrust into her once more.

Naruto moaned as he thrust into the warms walls that his cock rubbed against. Bisca moaned while resting her ass on his lap and began to once again work her hips to grind his cock inside her thoroughly as it was sent thundering into her tight pussy. She whimpered as her seemingly immortal blush returned to her face. Naruto slammed his powerful manhood into her moist pussy, moaning at how hot she felt in the inside, Bisca did likewise with how big his cock was on the inside. He moaned as Bisca grinded his cock and moaned while her breasts heaved as she rode his slamming length.

Bisca's purple eyes were darkened with lust as Naruto pounded into the warm walls of flesh that smothered his member warmly. Bisca's plump ass smacked against Naruto's lap as his cock jetted into her core. She continued working her hips to grind the member that was repeatedly pummeling into her hot walls. Naruto growled huskily as he reached up, cupped her breasts and once again began to caress and bounce them in his palms while Bisca continued to ride her silver head lover's length, still working her hips in complete tandem with his movements, his thrusts penetrating her womanhood as it was slammed into vigorously.

Naruto rubbed Bisca's tits together and loved how warm and tender they felt in his palms while the purple eyed woman continued to buck her hips in response to all of this. Bisca then gripped the sheets of the bed and held onto them tightly as Naruto's cock crashed into her tightening pussy that grinded it with each movement of her hips. Bisca's level of arousal soared higher than ever as Naruto's length rocketed straight into her pussy and continuously slammed his cock into the hotness that kept him stimulated and motivated, he rubbed her orbs together when the green haired female grew tighter on his cock each time he fondled her breasts.

Naruto and Bisca both moaned loudly as he pounded into her one last time before her walls clamped down onto him one final time and pulled on his length. "Naruto!" Bisca yelled as she orgasmed hard. A burst of semen shot into her hungry womb as Naruto sank his canine on Bisca's left side of her neck, causing a deep red hickey to appear on her shoulder. Bisca lifted herself off his cock as their releases poured out of her and trailed down Naruto's cock. She turned back around before collapsing onto Naruto, sweaty and exhausted. Naruto pulled the sheets over their still warm bodies as Bisca cuddled up close to him.

The two of them kissed one another before falling asleep in one another's arms with lusty smiles on their faces. Bisca looked at Naruto and smiled at him, giving him one last lingering kiss before fading off to sleep in each other's arms, with Naruto's right hand around his lover's back and Bisca's head resting on Naruto's chest. He really had exhausted himself with his exercise with Bisca. If that was the case he was more out of shape than he originally thought. A couple hours later the two lovers woke to feel Naruto's house shake. Naruto's eye's shot open along with Bisca's as a loud boom echoed throughout the city of Magnolia.

Naruto and Bisca quickly dressed themselves and ran outside, and since he didn't see anybody else in his house he assumed the party Natsu threw was over. Naruto and Bisca quickly ran to the cliff that was behind the Guild and were shocked by what they saw, moreso Bisca and everyone else as Naruto expected something like this to happen. The thing was basically a walking guildhall with spider legs attached to the sides. Another step and the ground shook once more before all stilled. "Time to get wild..." Naruto said to himself. and with that Naruto charged ignoring the the voice of Jose who was demanding that they hand over Lucy.

* * *

Walking through the lake behind Magnolia was the guild hall of Phantom Lord, supported on some kind of spider-leg mechanism that carried them over the water. With each step it took, it shook the entire town and everyone in it. Finally, reaching close to the shore, the colossal structure stopped its sporadic trek to Magnolia and had basically parked right behind the Fairy Tail guild hall. The Fairies were looking up at the mobile guild in shock and horror as they tried to comprehend how tenacious the Phantom guild was at continuing the fight as quickly as possible.

Gray shook his head, "T-that thing could move all this time." he said shocked. Elfman was shaking "It's a mobile guild." he said as he looked at the structure. Tears were filling up in Lucy's eyes, "T-that's shouldn't be possible." she said as she took a step back. Mira covered her mouth and Cana took a step back in fright. Erza was gritting her teeth "They would go this far to destroy us." the redhead exclaimed. Naruto who was now standing with his friend was silent at the sight of the massive moving building. A ring echoed from the moving guild and a voice spoke through the speaker, _"Hello young and esteemed members of Fairy Tail."_ Jose's voice rang out.

 _"I am the guild master of Phantom Lord, Jose Porla. Earlier today many of you came all the way to Oak Town to wreak havoc on our guild. And while I must commend you for your tenacity, as many of you have already noticed we are not confined to just the one guild hall. Now this whole silly feud was only a method we decided to take in an effort to find and return one Lucy Heartfilia to her dear worried father. And in an attempt to end all this silly fighting, I wish to offer you all an ultimatum. Forfeit Lucy Heartfilia to us...and I promise this little 'war' can come to a stop."_ Jose said to them.

Lucy eyes widened in horror after Jose finished stating his terms. Her mind started to race and she realized this was her chance to stop the fighting. To stop anyone else from getting hurt because of her. She hesitantly took a step forward, "I-I-" she stuttered out. "NEVER!" Natsu yelled at the top of his lungs in anger while pointing at the giant moving guild, "WE'LL NEVER GIVE LUCY TO YOU BASTARDS!" he roared which was soon repeated by everyone else.

"FUCK YEAH!"

"THAT'S RIGHT!"

"SHE'S OUR FAMILY THROUGH AND THROUGH!"

"WE'D RATHER DIE THAN HAND HER OVER TO BOTTOM FEEDING FILTH LIKE YOU!"

"YEAH TAKE YOUR OFFER AND GO TO HELL!"

Lucy watched and listened as everyone denied his offer and defended her. Tears started welling up in her eyes and she covered her mouth in a futile attempt to stop the sobs. The speaker rang out, _"Very well then. I suppose we must take some of the more drastic measures from here."_ The guild started to let out a loud mechanical whirring as a gate started to open on the front. A long, massive cannon slowly started to slide out of it and aim for the shore, the guild, and everyone in front of it. _"This, as I am sure many of you have already guessed, is the almighty Jupiter Cannon. Now I would hate to have to actually use this on all of you...but I promised I would bring that girl back to her father. And I am a man of my word."_ Jose told them.

The magic started gathering at the barrel of the cannon, _**("Three.")**_ a mechanical voice counted out. "ARE YOU CRAZY?! YOU'LL DESTROY THE TOWN!" someone shouted. _**("Two.")**_ the voice counted down again. The Fairy Mages realized that Phantom Lord was only using this job opportunity to finally take Fairy Tail down once and for all. They didn't care about any job. They didn't care about bringing Lucy back to her father. Because they were willing to risk killing her along with a part of the town just to destroy their guild and their members. Erza swiped her arm back at everyone in the guild "RUN!" she yelled out to them.

They followed her command and started retreating towards the guild to try and escape from the incoming blast. A few of them stopped and yelled at the redhead as she charged forward while her whole body glowed, "ERZA! NO! YOU'LL DIE!" Gray yelled out. Naruto was frozen in place, but not in fear. He just stared up at the Jupiter Cannon as it nearly reached its breaking point and prepared to fire. He stood there silently as everyone else retreated back around him and yelled at Erza to come back. He watched as a man crazy with power was prepared to kill everyone he cared about and destroy part of the town just to get his way.

Naruto watched as Erza kept running forward while she equipped her Adamantine Armor over herself. She screamed as she prepared to take the full blast by herself and save everyone from danger. _**("One.")**_ the mechanical voice counted out. Erza charged forward while screaming. She ignored the warnings from everyone else and prepared for the blast that she was about to take. She kept sprinting forward with her sturdiest armor over her body... But she realized she suddenly couldn't take another step forward.

Naruto looked towards the cliff that separates the Fairy Tail Guild from the lake that overlooked Magnolia where he looked at the mobile Guildhall. Pathetic... To think they would go so far for a pocket filled with money. Holding Erza's collar he lifted her up over his shoulder and threw her behind him. She looked back just in time to see Naruto had appeared behind her and grabbed the collar of her armor to stop her. She suddenly felt herself being lifted off her feet and tossed several meters back as Naruto continued to charge forward in her place. She landed in the sand and watched in horror as Naruto calmly walked forward with no worries on his face.

She pulled herself back up and screamed, "NARUTOOOOOOOO!" the redhead yelled out in fear. _**("Fire.")**_ The Jupiter Cannon fired its blast and a massive concentration of magical power started soaring towards the shore to blast away the guild. As the blast came into range Naruto instinctively opened his mouth and began to inhale the blast of raw magic. When he had finished eating he could hear Jose start to rant about how it should have been impossible to stop such a blast by just eating it alone. Well news flash to Jose and his pathetic guild... he was immune to any and all magic... he was the literal embodiment of the apocalypse...

He was Acnologia the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse... King of the Dragon's. Naruto's hair shadowed his eyes "I see your power... and I think it's pathetic... SO I will return your pathetic attempt on my allies' lives and raise it TENFOLD **EIRYU NO HOKO** _(Shadow Dragon's Roar)"_ Naruto roared out as he released a black wave of magic from his mouth that was larger than anything the wizards of Fairy Tail had ever seen. The wave of shadows raced towards the guildhall and collided with the building before the sound of an explosion rang through the air as the Jupiter cannon was destroyed along with the wall behind it. Stopping the flow of magic Naruto's voice filled the dust filled air loud enough for each and every last member of Phantom Lord to hear.

"JOSE OF THE PHANTOM LORD IT IS TIME SOMEONE KNOCKED YOU OFF OF THAT HIGH HORSE YOU SIT ON. I NARUTO UZUMAKI WILL GLADLY TAKE ON YOUR GUILD TO SEE WHICH IS SUPERIOR... WRITHE IN AGONY YOU SICK BASTARD... CUZ I'M COMING FOR YOU." he said seriously. And with that he gave a mighty leap and soared across the water as if he were flying. Quickly arriving at the wall of the mobile guild Naruto drew back a fist and shattered the wall with ease and rolled to a stop as he slid across the floor. Naruto sniffed and began walking towards Jose' scent, shaking the building with each step. Naruto ducked under a swipe from a random wizard and blasted the man with a wave of magic.

Naruto continued to walk not caring about if the wizard had died or not. He walked up to a wall and punched it and it fell down. Naruto brought up his other hand and caught a metal club that had been headed his way and instantly knew it was Gajeel. Naruto waited for the cloud to disperse and smirked when he saw Gajeel. The Iron Dragon Slayer smirked at Naruto "I do believe we have a score to settle Uzumaki." Gajeel stated to the silver haired man. Naruto said nothing but his body crackled with electricity. Suddenly the whole room was filled with the wizards of Phantom and Naruto smirked as he filled his mouth with magic.

Drawing his head back Naruto roared where he released a large blast of electricity that took out not only Gajeel, but half the wizards that were around him. Turning his head and blasted the rest away. Spitting out one last spark Naruto continued to make his way forward ignoring the groaning wizards splayed across the floor. He was on a mission, and nothing was going to stop him from doing it. This was entertaining, almost as much as the war between the dragon's.

Naruto reached his hand out and clasped his hand causing a once invisible Aria to appear. Naruto's hand was around the man's neck, but with a simple twist and flick Naruto had broken the man's neck and threw his body through three walls. Not stopping Naruto placed his hand against a wall and with a burst of Magic the man named Sol was blasted out of the building where he fell to the waters. That was two out of three enemies he knew for a fact he had encountered.

Well technically he encountered several dozen, but those were the more noteworthy ones. He knew for a fact that Juvia wasn't going to attack him if what he sensed from her emotions was true. He could sense Natsu and Gray fighting the still recovering Totopuru?... Totokaru?... He didn't remember but he knew the first part was Toto and it ended with something. Bursting through one last wall Naruto saw his prey sitting in a chair "Ahh Naruto Uzumaki the Supreme Slayer we finally meet..." Jose said causing Naruto to smirk.

* * *

 **Well that was Acnologia's tale**


	2. Chapter 2-Igneel's Return

**Here is Igneel's Return**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer I don't own either manga/anime they have their respective owner will not be re-posted**_

* * *

 _Summary: Natsu thought Igneel had up and left him all those years ago, but instead Igneel was sealed half his power inside of him to prevent the pinkette from turning into a dragon... while in a battle he almost ends up dying and that's when Igneel comes out of him of hiding to save him... Igneel is back but as his former self Naruto Uzumaki and he's ready to fuck shit up! His name was once Naruto. Now its Igneel. And now, he is going to return to his son, to Natsu. Igneel goes to Fairy Tail._

 _Pairings- Naruto/Igneel+Juvia+Temari/Grandeeney+Erza+Karin/Naveaia_ (Her dragon name) _+Laxia(Fem. Laxus)+Lisanna+Older Wendy+Levy, Gajeel+Mirajane, Natsu+Lucy other pairing undecided._

 _Characters that will make an appearance as dragons yes you heard that right as dragons later on in the story:_

 _Naruto, Gaara, Karin, Juugo, Temari, Shikamaru, Darui, and Sasuke_

 _I don't know if I should add anymore of the Naruto characters but I will think on this predicament. Know that some of if not most of these characters will not appear until a lot later in the book_

* * *

There were myths and there were legends. People considered things long gone or forgotten as myths. People considered things out of ancient history a legends. What they didn't know was that both myths and legends held a bit of truth in them, and in fact this story is one. Our story begins at a island where there is a large building made of what appears to be crystal.

A young man with pink hair who is exhausted is falling from the sky awaiting for the inevitable black to come for him. His thoughts went to his father, and what he would do if he were in his spot, and how he would overcome this obstacle. As he neared the ground a shadow comes over him and blocks out the sun. With a roar coming from the shadow's mouth the teenager's eye's open wide as he then senses the shadow's energy... it was a dragon.

But before this story truly begins we must know of the true origins of this current era. Before there was magic or mages that absorbed the Ethernano filled air that gave them their abilities one must go back. Back to a time where there were ninjas who used a similar power called chakra. Chakra enabled these ninja to do many miraculous things. Things that allowed them to manipulate the elements to their will, cast unbreakable illusions, it even allowed for them to enhance their strength by a hundred fold, summon an impenetrable suit of armor or even various species of animals to fight along side them.

Some of these ninjas had special abilities that few could use unless they were either family or the ability was given to them through a vigorous training regimen. Things granted to these ninjas through chakra had to be learned at a early age so that they could harness there abilities to there greatest peak by the time they reached adulthood, but the life of a ninja was never meant to be a simple one. The average ninja usually lived to be about twenty years old if they were lucky enough to live through their first A-Rank mission against a different ninja or one of the ninja of a higher caliber.

There were a select group of these ninjas given the hardest of tasks, and sometimes these tasks were unwilling. These select few were some of the most powerful ninjas if they managed to live long enough to become what many would consider a veteran shinobi at the age of twenty-five as they continued to hone their better abilities given to them under these circumstances. Total there were nine of these so called ninja and they were the most powerful to have ever walked the earth.

The reason they were the strongest was because they were granted special abilities through the sealing of powerful constructs of living chakra sealed into their bodies at a young age. Each chakra construct was different in size, power, and shape. These beings were once known to the world as the Tailed Beasts. These tailed beasts were old enough to have watched as the eras changed throughout history as they had grew older.

Their past begun when a young monk had sealed the power of a primordial beast inside of himself when it had come to take back the power of chakra that the monks mother stole from it. The battle between the great beast and the monk who fought along side his brother to protect their home so without no other option sealed it inside of himself to stop it's rampage.

Years later the monk had two sons who's names were Indra and Asura. Indra was what many people would consider a prodigy from a young age and could do just about anything on his own. While Asura was not very skilled and had to rely on those he called friends to help him grow stronger. As the two boy matured into young men they changed.

Indra had become cold and very cruel and rude to everyone around him when he unlocked his fathers visual prowess, but not to his extent as the Rinnegan was given to his father at his birth. His brother was always kind to those he knew or met and could change anyone's mind when they were on the dark path and showed them the way of the right. The only person he couldn't change was his brother and no matter how hard he tried Indra would ignore him saying that those who relied on others were the weakest while those who had individual strength were the strongest.

As his time drew near the monk who was now known to the world as the Sage of Six Paths had decided to choose an heir to help lead the world in peace. But it was to be an heir between his two sons. The prodigious Indra or the no good dunce Asura. Deciding to see which of his son's would be best he gave both a task and sent them on their way so they could accomplish it in order to see which would become the heir.

Indra had completed his task in a couple of weeks where he then returned to his home where he hoped to become the heir of his father. Asura on the other hand took two years to complete, and when he returned he had a large group of followers behind him. Calling a meeting the Sage had asked that the two sons explain how they went about to complete their individual task and he told them be honest or get out.

Indra's explanation was short and to the point. He had said he dug a well on his own and then returned home to wait on his brother. Asura explained that he went to the village and had a look around where he learned some things before he and a friend that had tagged along with him decided to dig a new well that didn't rely on the new seedling for the Shinju which was somehow poisoning the villagers.

It took them many days and many nights of digging before they had managed to find a source of water that would sustain the village before he and his new found followers returned to the village Asura called home. The Sage then explained the reason he had sent both his son's on these quests so he could gage their ability to lead the world in peace. The Sage was the most powerful so to disrespect him was very rude.

Looking to his first born the Sage explained that he may have done the well on his own, but when he left the people had fought over the water which resulted in the villagers all dying shocking everyone there except Indra who said it didn't matter anyways as only the strong survived. The Sage ignored the comment before he looked to his youngest and explained that through cooperation and understanding did the village that Asura went to thrive where they didn't have to fight over something such as something to drink when they were thirsty.

In a shocking move the Sage decided that his youngest son to be the one to lead the world in it's peace in his place. Upon hearing this Indra stormed out with two of his most loyal followers. They would regret that decision in a few hours. Later that night Asura and his friends were celebrating him becoming the heir to the Sage when his father called out to him, and motioned for him to come to him.

Asaura had asked why he was chosen to lead the world in it's peace, but his father had explained that while power was necessary, it was cooperation with others that allowed for the impossible to become possible and that was the reason he had chose him as his heir. Turning to his son the Sage gave him his birthright to the Six Paths which would allow him to become strong enough to lead the people.

A sudden explosion of energy had caught their attention soon after where it then landed in the compound. The energy was purple in color and was familiar to the Sage as this ability was familiar to him. In a shocking revelation as to the cause of this sudden phenomena his son Indra walked out, but his eye's were no longer the same. They had evolved to a more powerful form then before and the Sage knew the reason why. Indra had killed his two loyal followers to evolve his eyes further.

The oldest son looked to his father and demanded that he revoke Asura's authority to lead the world in peace as it was only the strong survived while the weak were beggar's and needed help in everything. The Sage went to tell his son his reason for choosing the younger son when said son stepped forward. The two men fought a short hard battle which resulted in a loss for the older brother who vowed he would get what was rightfully his and if he had no other choice take it by force.

As time passed the younger son had married a young woman he had met while digging the well and had three children with her. The Sage was old, well older, and he was dying. During one of his last few days his eldest paid a surprise visit. The Sage had asked if he was there to kill him, but he said he didn't want to be known as a kinslayer, and had told him that even if he didn't get his birthright in his current lifetime he would reincarnate until he got it and taken his rightful place as leader.

During his final moments the Sage revealed such secrets to his second son who vowed to reincarnate until he got through to his brother where they led the world in peace together. Time passed and as predicted the two sons would indeed reincarnated through various lives time and time again. With each rebirth they would get stronger and stronger until they reincarnated into two shinobi that would change an era.

Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha were known as the two most powerful ninja of their time only matched by their rival. In an awe inspiring battle they had fought to the death so hard and fierce they had changed the landscape, but in the end Indra's reincarnation still lost to Asura's reincarnation. But somehow in a twist Indra's reincarnation changed his fate by sacrificing a eye.

Time passed and Madara at the near end of his life through the combination of Indra and Asura chakra awoke the Rinnegan. Knowing that his life was near it's end he transplanted his eye's into the sockets of an Uzumaki boy named Nagato without him ever knowing it was done. A few years later the war known as the Third Great Ninja War gave him the perfect opportunities to start his plan's.

He had heard fighting near his hideout as well as some boulders falling before the yell of "KAKASHI" rang through his hideout. Waiting for half an hour he found a near dead relative ,since he was an Uchiha, and gave him some of Hashirama's cell's which had the ability to regenerate nearly anything if used to heal someone. When the boy awoke there was some comical relief given to the ancient Uchiha before he told him that he would train him, but this would be a debt the boy would repay no matter what transpired in the time he trained under him.

A few years passed and the ancient Uchiha had died, and the boy having learned of Madara's Moon Eye Plan decided to use the things set in motion by his mentor long ago. He wanted to return to Konoha don't get the wrong idea, but he found a dirty secret Madara didn't want him to know. Madara had placed an obedience seal on his heart that was basically a time bomb that would kill him if he didn't do the things Madara had ordered him to do.

Secretly sending a message to his home village Obito as the once 'dead' Uchiha had found his real mentor and friends and discussed a meeting where he explained everything that would transpire and why they were to happen. He did this to all five great Nation leaders called the Kage where a Five Kage Summit was convened. Once Obito arrived he told them of Madara's plan for world domination, and how he was going to do it... through the most powerful things known to mankind... the geat and powerful entities called the Bijuu

He and the Five Kage agreed to not take such things lying down, and formed a secret alliance with the other great nations finally forming secret peace to the world, although the real peace wouldn't come for nearly seventeen years. Obito's sensei the now new Hokage was expecting a child where it was agreed that they would seal half the Nine tails in his son while they would leave the other half in his wife Kushina. The two halves would regenerate their lost power until they reached their full strength in twelve years.

When the time came for the two Nine tails had regenerated their lost power they would seal the other half into the child giving them a Tailed beast that was twice as powerful as before so they could fight Madara's growing army. Minato had learned he was having a son and even if he was to have a daughter he would still be happy. So the eventful night came where his son would be born, and in the room with him was his three students Obito, Rin, and Kakashi to help them. Obito would place the Nine tails under an illusion so it wouldn't go on a rampage and this would allow them to do the sealing process easier.

After his master's son who they had named Naruto was born they sealed half the Nine tails into him, and allowed Kushina to recover not knowing that fate had provided two savior's to the cursed world of the ninja. Naruto would grow up to be a bright young boy who made everyone smile with his joyous attitude that spoke of him never giving in.

Time passed and the boy had turned twelve, but in an unforeseen move the nine jinchuuriki had all met at the chunin exams and swapped chakra for their tailed beasts unknowingly proving the catalyst for Naruto to awaken his Six paths ability while the rest of them received a boost in power and couldn't use the different chakra provided to them by the powerful beast's.

At the end of the finals for the exams a traitor to the leaf village named Orochimaru attacked with his village and some of the allies he had tricked into the fight against the strongest of the five great nations. There were deaths on both sides, mainly Orochimaru's, but in the end Minato sacrificed himself to seal away the Shodai, Nidaime, and Sandaime Hokage along with Orochimaru's arms in the belly of the reaper where he would fight against them for all eternity.

Naruto and his mother were distraught by Minato's death, but Naruto looked up and then he gathered his thoughts and said that his father wouldn't want them to be sad, and would want for them to live their lives as they saw fit. So with that knowledge in his mind Naruto's godfather Jiraiya decided to take him on a training trip to hone his abilities, as well as teach him to learn how to control his secret tenant better.

While they were traveling Naruto and Jiraiya had saved a redheaded girl named Karin who turned out to be an Uzumaki surprisingly. Naturally for some odd reason, maybe because it was the Namikaze charms, Karin had gained a crush on the blond Uzumaki just like Naruto's friend's Gaara's elder sister Temari. Naruto, Jiraiya, and Karin had traveled the world and had seen many places.

Naruto had learned to use the abilities that had been given to him from his non-tenants as well as use the Nine tails chakra up until the seventh tail. Naruto and Karin had both learned the art of swords from a powerful Samurai named Mifune who was the general of the Samurai. One night during Naruto's fifteenth birthday Naruto and Karin had gotten drunk and without knowing it, since they were plastered to hell and back, had sex.

Jiraiya had secretly been spiking their drinks the entire night of Naruto's birthday so when the time was right and the drugs kicked in Jiraiya got a free chance to do his research and not get beat up in the process by the hot blooded redhead Uzumaki woman. The next morning when the two Uzumaki teens woke up they agreed to keep the not so secret... secret to themselves so that Naruto's master wouldn't bug them about their night of passion which was barely remembered by both teens.

Of course Karin seemed to walk around with a noticeable limp for the rest of the week, but Jiraiya was acting suspicious when he didn't ask why she was limping, which made her question whether he already knew about their birthday sexcapade or not. But then again Jiraiya was the worlds biggest pervert, and not that Naruto or Jiraiya knew, Karin was a secret fan of his works. How do you think Naruto always woke up happy for the rest of the year.

During the final year of Naruto's training trip Naruto had learned he had the ability to use all five basic chakra nature transformations. Talking in secret they narrowed this strange phenomena down to three ways this had happened. The first was that with the different chakra abilities given to him by the rest of the Tailed beasts had changed a part of his genetic make up, he was born with them naturally, or something big was being set into motion, but what it was, was an unknown variable.

During this time Jiraiya's old teammate Tsunade had become the Fifth Hokage which surprised everybody since Danzo had tried to take over when Minato had died so he could get his hands on both Naruto and his mother for the Nine Tails within both of them, but was executed when he tried to do a coup d'etat, but even his emotionless drone army was defeated as they were no match to an army of nearly thirty-thousand leaf ninja.

Naruto's friend Sasuke who was also his teammate had been sent on a secret mission to join Orochimaru, and she herself had taken on his female teammate Sakura as an apprentice who was really good at the medical arts. On the day of his return Naruto had been greeted by all his friends and his mother with smiles and laughter to show that even as he grew stronger he didn't change all that much.

A few hours later Naruto had been called into the Hokage office and was told that his friend Gaara had been kidnapped by the Akatsuki mercenary group for the beast that he housed. Naruto and his team set out immediately to Suna to see if they could find any leads as to why th new Kazekage went missing. When they arrived there was a nit of comical relief when an old lady named Chiyo attacked Kakashi thinking he was his father.

The team of four plus one set out to see if they track down the missing Kage and bring him home alive. When they arrived at the location where the sealing took place they were halted by a five point barrier seal, but help arrived in the form of team Gai who set out to remove the barrier tags. With the removal of the tags Naruto's teammate Sakura literally turned the boulder that blocked their way into smithereens.

After securing Gaara's body the two teams managed to overpower and kill both Deidera, and Sasori. After sealing away their bodies they left where they then went to go check on the condition of Gaara. Upon arriving at Gaara's location they saw that elder Chiyo was using a forbidden technique to revive the dead Kage. The technique cost the elder her life, but it returned Gaara to the land of life. A grand funeral was held for the elder in honor of her sacrifice.

Months go by and then the temple of fire is attacked where most of the monks including head monk Chiriku were killed. A couple of days pass and the master one Team Ten Asuma Sarutobi was killed by one of the Akatsuki named Hidan in a sword fight. After laying their master to rest the team set out to get revenge on his death to avenge the fallen teacher.

When they found the two traitorous shinobi the fight begun soon after. It didn't last long as they were still inexperienced teens fighting two self-proclaimed immortals so they could avenge their master. Help arrived in the form of Team Seven's master Kakashi of the Sharingan who knew well over a thousand different techniques where he easily turned the tide of the battle against Hidan and Kakuzu.

Eventually Naruto arrived at the battle with a side sensei that went by Yamato where Hidan was soon separated from his coworker and defeated. Kakuzu fought an equally ferocious battle against Naruto and the Wood user where he was defeated by the now mastered Rasenshuriken that was made by Naruto who had thrown it at Kakuzu at the perfect moment. The amount of attacks that landed on the man was near infinite showing just how powerful the attack truly was.

Once again sealing away the two corpses with the somehow living decapitated Hidan who they found out was actually a good joker if you were willing to ignore the curses that were thrown into the jokes. In fact when he saw Tsunade he called her the most beautiful hag he had met in nearly ninety years. A deal was struck between the head, and leaf village where he joined their cause for the agreement that if he told them everything that he knew about his organization they would allow him to kill all of the death row inmates at a high level security prison which he accepted happily so he could appease his god Jashin.

A few weeks later Jiraiya met with Tsunade where he told her he found the location to the main base of the Akatsuki where he was going to go get information on them. The next day the news of his death had been given to her from his summon Fukusaku who then told her of the prophecy that involved Naruto that was to come. When Naruto had been told of his master's demise at the hands of the Akatsuki leader he was devastated with the news of Jiraiya dying in battle.

Remembering some advice given to him by his master made Naruto focus on his new goal which was to get stronger so he could protect the village. Naruto was called into the Hokage's office the next day where he met with the toad sage Fukusaku and was offered training in the arts of Senjutsu which was immediately accepted by the young Uzumaki heir. The training was difficult, but in the end Naruto managed to perfect his sage abilities as he was now the new sage of Myoboku in place of his master Jiraiya.

It was during the last few moments of his training that the leader of the Akatsuki attacked the village, and turned the village into a crater in a single strike from a near godlike attack. Naruto appeared in the middle of the crater ready to fight the enemy with the help of the three battle toads Gamabunta, Gamahiro, and Gamaken. With them was Gamakichi and the elder toads Fukusaku and Shima.

At first they thought they were at the wrong location until Naruto pointed to the outer edges of the crater shocking the battle toads. Naruto with the toads engaged in a ferocious battle against the wielder of the Rinnegan along the Six Paths of Pein. The battle toads were quickly defeated by the powerful Deva path's Shinra Tensei which sent them out of the crater severely wounded, which forced them to go back to the land of Toads.

Naruto would fight Pein for the next three hours throwing S-Rank to SS-Rank techniques around like toy's meant to be played with tearing the land apart within the crater. Loud booms and crashes could be heard through out the entire fight. Within this three hour time limit Naruto somehow managed to subdue five of the six paths leaving only the Deva path left to fight against the blonde Uzumaki.

But even for a Jinchuuriki like Naruto even he had limitations for how long he could fight, and was pinned down by the mighty Rinnegan wielder. Somehow help arrived in the form of Karin who began to fight for Naruto while his friend Hinata tried to save him. It was all for naught for Pein quickly saw through their plan and disabled them by stabbed Hinata through the back crippling her where she couldn't move... but it was Karin's fall that made him snap.

With the sight of his lover being stabbed from behind it became to much and Naruto called upon his prisoner's power, and unleashed his rage of six tails. He still maintained control, but just barely, until he called upon the seventh tail of his prisoner's energy to fight. Then the fight was truly on as Naruto and Pein soon began throwing SS-Rank techniques to SSS-Ranked techniques around causing more damage to the land around them.

In the end Naruto succumbed to the rage and unleashed the eighth tail when he was trapped inside a smaller version of the moon made by the powerful path. It was through an intervention that his father saw as a possibility and he restored the once broken seal causing Naruto to transform back into his normal self. With a calm and clear head Naruto defeated the final path, and went to confront the real Pein.

When he confronted the real Pein Naruto found he was talking to a distant relative named Nagato, and somehow changed his outlook on how the world worked. With his mind made up Nagato revived everyone that died that day at the cost of his own life choosing to believe in his cousin so the world would have a better future. When he was taking the journey back Naruto met up with Kakashi who decided to give his student a piggyback ride the rest of the way there.

When he arrived there was a celebration held in his honor of saving the village against the powerful shinobi called Pein. Soon a five Kage Summit was reconvened where the Kage went over the next stage of what was to happen. Tsunade and the new Mizukage had been filled in on what was supposed to be what when they had assumed their positions as the new Kage.

When they had come up with a suitable plan the Five great nations gathered their armies. Naruto and the last jinchuuriki who was named Killer Bee were hidden on a giant island under the guise of Naruto training to gain control over his tailed beast, which was actually what they wanted for the army so they could fight against the Moon's Eye Plan that Obito told them of years ago.

Several days pass and Naruto manages to learn to control the darkness in his heart to prepare him for the upcoming fight against his beast for it's power's. It was made twice as hard since the Nine tails was now double it's original power thanks to Minato. After successfully defeating the twice as powerful Nine tails for it's power Naruto vowed that he would remove the beast's hatred, and the fox didn't like that and stated it was hared incarnated and wouldn't be tamed no matter what.

Several day's later Naruto and Bee got word of the war and immediately set out to help do their part to help. With the addition of the two hosts into the war the tide quickly reversed to the imminent victory of the Allied Shinobi Forces. One several instances Naruto and Bee had encountered Madara's Zetsu army, and quickly disposed of them.

They soon come across Obito and the now revived jinchuuriki where Naruto and Bee who had transformed into his Tailed beast mode fought against all the captured creatures. Obito had told them that as long as he obeyed the seal then he could do his part in protecting them from Madara. Naruto had asked what he meant by that, and Obito told him he had a plan to end it all.

During the battle of Jinchuuriki Naruto had managed to befriend the powerful beast within his stomach, and underwent a safe Tailed beast transformation. With fast and precise movements Naruto quickly removed the giants from the battlefield and saved both the beasts in his and Bee's stomach's. It would be three days when the true war begun.

With the aid of the clones that Naruto made and spread throughout the battlefields the tides quickly turned until al that was left were the Edo Tensei which were quickly disposed of in a matter of hours. With the sole exception of Mu all revived shinobi were sealed away, but horror quickly struck when the real Madara himself was brought back, and placed in battle.

It was a massacre, and many ninja was either cut down by the mighty Uchiha or gravely injured to the point that their career as one was snuffed out like a candle. After utterly decimating the living ninja company led by Gaara he summoned down a meteor that was barely stopped by the elderly Tsuchikage Onoki and Gaara's sand manipulation abilities. But it was all for nothing as there was another one hidden behind the first meteor. With his play time over Madara was quickly engaged by the five Kage as the other three teleported onto the battlefield to stop him.

While that was happening the real Naruto along with Killer Bee, Kakashi, Maito Gai, and Obito were fighting. Obito had managed to obtain some chakra from the last two beasts where he then sealed it inside the giant statue that was summoned causing it to go crazy. Seeing as this could cause problems Obito erected a barrier of flames to keep the statue contained during it's transformation into the Ten tails the demon that was once sealed away by the Sage of Six Paths.

Madara arrived shortly onto the scene causing Naruto to worry about the Kage, but he soon focused on the current dilemma. Madara made quick work with the transformed Killer Bee by trapping him with a wooden dragon through the use of Mokuton granted to him by Hashirama's cells. He then turned his eye's on Naruto, and went after him. Turns out that was his greatest moment of weakness as suddenly the Edo Tensei started to come undone.

Still fighting despite the Edo Tensei was ending Madara was soon freed from his vessels bonds and sent into the afterlife his *Cough*Zetsu's*Cough ultimate plan to revive Kaguya had failed. Obito then asked Kakashi to stab him in the chest with a Raikiri so he could remove the seal placed on him so he would truly be free, and grant him a death worthy of a traitor. Kakashi quickly dried his tears, and freed his friend from the shackles of life by thrusting a lightning encased fist through Obito's chest.

With his dying act he took the Rinnegan and transplanted it into someone who could truly lead the world to peace before bringing out a scroll, and unsealed the one he hid from Madara in case things turned sour, and did the same thing with it. With his new eye's Naruto along with, Kakashi, Gai, Killer Bee quickly destroyed any trace of the creature known as Black Zetsu to even if it was an unknown immortal wouldn't be able to revive itself.

Then the barrier that held back the transforming statue faded away to reveal the Ten tails in all it's glory, and since there was nobody there willing to become a jinchuuriki, and there was already two they were forced to engage the primordial god of chakra. They managed to push the beast back to the beach as the army arrived which was timely because they were all exhausted except for Naruto and Kurama.

With the arrival of the Allied Shinobi Forces the Ten Tails was pushed back to the point it was almost in the water, and victory was inevitable for the ninja. As they were starting to finish up with stopping the beasts rampage once again more help arrived in the form of the deceased Hokage who erected an impenetrable barrier essentially trapping the beast within it allowing the beast to waste it's energy trying to escape. Naruto then smiled as his friend Sasuke walked from the crowd as the mighty Ten tails kept bashing it's prison trying to escape on and on for several hours straight.

Seeing his friends new eye's made Sasuke smirk, and Naruto noticed that his friend was actually half blind in his right eye causing him to ask what had happened. Sasuke explained that he had sacrificed his eye to stop Kabuto and the reanimation jutsu which then clicked cause he had been curious as to how it had happened. Sasuke explained that he had to sacrifice the eye so he could revive Orochimaru so he could call upon the help of the previous Kage to help in the war. From what was explained Orochimaru was trying to repent for his actions in the past which some of the leaf ninja respected.

It wasn't long after that the Ten tails ran out of chakra from it's constant bombarding the barrier with the mighty bijuudama causing it to collapse from exhaustion. Seeing this as an opportunity Naruto walked towards the mighty beast to seal it away. But upon looking into the creatures eye he saw why it was like it was. The beast just wanted to be left alone so it could look over it's home and protect it.

Sasuke asked what was taking so long, and Naruto suddenly released the beast from it's confines shocking all of them. Looking into the deities eye Naruto expressed his deepest apologies as to why it had been re-awoken from it's long slumber Naruto actually kneeled before it apologizing which confused them all the more. But what was more shocking to the army was when the beast lifted a single finger and placed it upon the teens forehead and transferred some of it's potent energy into the blond Uzumaki. The beast then bowed it's head to him before it then lumbered into the ocean never to be seen again, and where it went only the gods knew.

With that the war was finally over, and everyone went back to their respective village's to pay respect to their fallen comrades as well as celebrate the newfound peace the Elemental Nations was now experiencing. Kakashi was made the new Hokage which made everyone laugh at his misfortune since he wouldn't be able to read his pornographic novels freely anymore until all the work was done.

Naruto decided to do some traveling now that the wold was no longer at war, and peace reigned supreme across the continent. It was on this journey that he started to transform, but it would still be several years before the transformation took it's effect's.

It had been three years since Naruto had started to change into... whatever the hell he was changing into. Somehow the Juubi had managed to take back Kurama's power and implant into him a different ability. He could still use the nine different Tailed beasts abilities somehow, but he no longer heard the foxes voice in his head. He had checked the seal, and had been shocked to learn that the great beast had disappeared from the seal only to leave him to turn into the creature he was becoming. Soon he would finish the change and there was no going back.

It was as he sprouted a pair of wing that Naruto decided to contact his allies. Sending out a letter to his friends he requested, more like begged, them to meet him at the Final Valley so they could talk. When they arrived and saw no sign of the powerful blond they decided to wait. It wasn't long before they heard his voice. It had grown deeper as well as sounded a bit more gravelly to them.

Naruto had asked them that if he were to be any different would they still be allies or would they call him a monster. They had answered that no matter what happened they were all friends until the end which made him smile. Walking out into the daylight Naruto heard their gasps of shock and surprise thanks to his improving senses.

Of course they asked what was happening, and what caused him to change into this. Naruto answered he didn't know, but he had a hunch on how this was happening. Explaining to them that the Ten tails transferred it's chakra into him it altered his DNA or something similar to it in that regard he told them that they would have to wait and see what he turned into. It would take another three years for him to transform into the being that the Ten tails saw in the form of his soul.

For the next three years he learned how to use the either new or already grown appendages he had gotten due to the transformation, and let it not be said that the transforming Uzumaki gave in to the idea of trying to find the Ten tails and ask what animal he was to be once or twice. By the time the third year of his transformation came about Naruto easily knew what he was turning into it became apparently obvious.

He had found out what he was to become when he had once belched a stream of blue fire while having some food with his friends up in the mountains. It was rather strange to him though. Why would the Ten tails take away Kurama only to turn him into a dragon was one of the main things that made Naruto really curious, but he never dwell on it for long.

When he had finally finished the process of dragonification some of his friends urged him to find a secluded area in order to harness his abilities as a dragon, and see if he could turn back into a human if possible. After flying high through the skies for six hours Naruto settled for a erupting volcano or rather the mountain next to it and the ash didn't bother him as much as he thought it would, but its smelled like an explosive note multiplied by a thousand. Other than that he was fine.

Naruto would spend then next year attempting to make use of his abilities as a dragon and went as far as to create a new taijutsu style with his abilities. The sole exception to the style was when he breathed fire directly since he destroyed several mountains with that one. When he thought he had sufficient control over his abilities as a dragon he spent six more months training to change back into a human, and it wasn't easy.

Naruto returned to his home village a couple of days after he gotten the hang of staying in human form, but for some strange reason he missed his draconian form. When he finally reached the village he immediately went to see his friend Sasuke. When Sasuke had opened his door he was honestly surprised to see Naruto in a normal appearance instead of a dragon.

They spoke of the things Naruto missed in the six and a half years that Naruto was out of the village, and who was dating who, and surprisingly Sakura had started to date Lee which made the blond happy for his bushy eye-browed friend as Naruto knew he wouldn't treat her wrong. Sasuke asked if Naruto had done anything useful while he was gone. Naruto had shown him his new Nin-Taijutsu style, when he was done Sasuke had asked if it was possible to teach him how to do it. Naruto agreed to teach his Uchiha friend his new style on the agreement that if someone wanted to learn something similar they come to him in order to develop it.

Naruto then met up with Shikamaru and they talked of the things Naruto done and shown him his new combat style. When he saw it Shikamaru told Naruto farewell and left confusing the blond when he suddenly ran off saying he forgot something. When his friend was gone Naruto decided to go home to get some rest. Upon his arrival his mother smothered him in affection telling him how much she missed him, and then to never be gone for so long.

When he was released he told his mother he was tired, and went to bed. On his way up the stairs he ran into his red headed lover where upon seeing him jumped into his arms to greet him. As just like with his mother Naruto explained he was training and what he was doing was dangerous which was why he wasn't in the village until he got everything to perfection.

She was curious what was so dangerous about training that one had to leave their home. She then jumped up and started to babble that she wanted to show him something and then drug him out of the house. When they were in the backyard he asked what she wanted to show him. What he saw wasn't quite what he had in mind. She thrust her hand out where thick chains made of wood that the First Hokage used, an ability nobody else could use, flew out of the palm of the outstretched hand.

Seeing this Naruto offered to help her develop a new taijutsu style that allowed her to use her newfound bloodline in a fight if it ever came down to it which she quickly agreed to doing. When they returned home Naruto met with a friend of Karin's named Juugo where Naruto had learned that he was a natural born sage from a now dead clan. Naruto offered some training to the orange haired sage to control his urges and maybe brush up on some new abilities he had.

When Naruto was told that Juugo had two bloodlines the first which was his Sage abilities, his other was using iron to cover some of his transformed state. Naruto saw this as a challenge that was a bit harder then when he was helping Karin or Sasuke start with their new Taijutsu style which was welcomed to the table. The next few weeks were a bit of a blur as Naruto helped his friends and his lover develop their new styles of combat which was fun for all of them. Shikamaru had come by and showed him his new fighting style he had based off of Naruto's flame based style surprising the blond.

It was during one of the many spars Naruto was having with the new Nin-Taijutsu users that a Kage summit was called in the leaf village. Naruto had met up with Gaara, Temari, and Darui who were glad that he had managed to change back into his old self. Naruto once again played catch up with the last of his friends when he asked if they wanted any help to develop a new style of fighting which made them curious about the offer.

Arriving at a random training ground Naruto called Gaara out first. Naruto explained the basics behind the style he used, but when Gaara reminded his friend that most of his abilities revolved around sand so it was a bit pointless. Naruto then told Gaara to use a single element, and since Gaara was a natural for earth based attacks decided to use earth.

When Gaara has gotten the basics of having earth harden his skin down or covering his fist like he did his sand armor in earth Naruto then began to help him develop a new style. Next was Temari, and it was a little more tricky trying to make a new fighting style that wouldn't cut apart the users hands or body. For the next six hours Naruto was split with using clones to help both Temari and Darui develop a new style to fight in hand to hand fighting, but he was successful after the seventh hour where he managed to find a way to help Temari use her new fighting style without getting cut apart.

For the next two weeks Naruto helped his friends develop their fighting styles until they were near perfect in most aspects. When the annual Kage Summit was over Naruto bid his friends goodbye where he would see them soon if they needed help with developing their fighting styles he would be there to help them. A week after the summit was over Sasuke had asked Naruto to meet him behind the Hokage monument.

Meeting his friend behind the monument Sasuke motioned for the blond to follow him. Following his friend Naruto asked if there was something he needed, and Sasuke just stayed silent. After walking for an hour Sasuke stopped where he turned to Naruto. In a puff of smoke Sasuke revealed himself to have scales growing over his body. Naruto grew worried because this was not something that should have been possible.

Naruto told the Uchiha to stay put where he ran to the Hokage office and told Kakashi to notify Gaara that he needed to speak with him and should come to the Leaf and bring Temari. He then said the same the same for Darui. With that being said he ran home where he immediately found Karin and Juugo in the kitchen and told them to follow him as they were going to get Shikamaru.

Confused as to why they had to they nevertheless followed him to Shikamaru's house. when he found the lazy Nara he told him to follow where he led them to Sasuke's location. Upon meeting the Uchiha Naruto told him to show the group what had happened to him. What they saw shocked them because then in puffs of smoke they showed that they too were transforming just like him.

Thee days later Gaara and Temari arrived and a few hours after them Darui came through the gates. Once again the new arrivals were shocked when they were shown the transforming others. They asked why this was happening, and Naruto said he had no idea why since he had transformed over the span of six years yet their transformations were significantly faster than his. For those that didn't know of his transformation Naruto explained he had transformed into a dragon where he showed them his draconian form.

They were lucky they were far enough that nobody sensed them. His true form was absolutely humongous, and to think they would become something like this. As time passed they finished their transformations which were all different in size and abilities. Days turned into months, months turned into years, and then they had no choice but to fake their deaths and leave the continent they were born on in their true forms to a new future.

They made names for their forms wanting to forget their pasts. Naruto ended up calling himself Igneel. Temari came up with the name Grandeeney. Karin called herself Naveaia. Gaara started to go by Ancalagon saying it was a true name for a dragon. Juugo actually came up with the perfect name for himself by changing his name to Metalicana. Shikamaru now went by the name of Skiadrum saying it was an ancestors name, and they said it suited him. Darui also changed his name to Weisslogia saying it didn't matter what he was called. Sasuke's name was by far the longest to say now that he changed it to Paarthurnax saying it was cool.

The years passed by and somehow more dragons came to be making them come out of hiding to be among their kind on a continent that was named Ishgar. Chakra soon turned into an energy named Ethernano. With magic on their side people that used this power to do things that chakra users couldn't, but they couldn't do what chakra users could either.

The group of ninja turned dragon were the exceptions as they were born with chakra and lived through time as magic rose to replace the powerful energy. And even though ten-thousand years had passed they remembered their human origins. War soon broke out between two factions of dragons. There was the side that wanted to live along side the the humans rather than eat them, and the side that wanted to rule the world.

Soon dragons were teaching humans how to use use the ability to kill dragons which was called dragon slayer magic, and with these abilities in their possession humanity quickly turned the tide of the battle. What they didn't expect was for the people that had been trained the dragons to turn into dragons. the bigger tragedy was they turned on the very dragons that had helped them. The worse one by far was a slayer by the name of Acnologia who basically bathed in the blood of his victims. Naruto and his friends that had been with him since the start began hunting down the slayers turned dragon down and putting them out of their misery.

None of the slayers escaped from the group of dragon slayer hunting dragons with the exception of Acnologia who was quick enough to get away from the slaughter. When they had managed to rid the world of the dragon slayers, except the dragon slayer Acnologia now turned dragon, Igneel was confronted by a man named Zeref along with four others of his group and asked to help him kill Acnologia. Igneel had informed the man they had been hunting the black dragon down for nearly twenty years with no luck.

Zeref then told Igneel of his plan on sending his brother Natsu through time with these other slayers to a era where the Ethernano levels would by nearly thirty times what they currently were so they could get stronger faster, and would be able to kill the black dragon during this interval. Igneel agreed to the plan soon after where he told Zeref where he would be when he met the boy.

A week later Igneel met Natsu, and he soon changed. While he acted cheerful around Natsu so he didn't scare him he actually saw a lot of himself in the boy. And before he knew it Igneel had stopped acting happy where he was really happy, and no longer faked the emotions. He taught the boy the ability of Fire Dragon Slayer Magic and he had to say the boy was real fast at learning although he could tone the idiocy down a little.

He taught Natsu things like culture, reading, history, writing, weaponry, hunting, foraging as well as implanted a stone called a Lacrima that was filled with the magic of the fire dragon king that gave him a boost in power. Igneel began to love the human boy as if he were his own son, and despite never having a human child during his human life found the boy quite bright since they were always playing while they learned.

The time soon came where he and the four other dragons were sent through the time machine called the eclipse gate with their children never knowing as they were asleep on their backs. Once on the other side of the portal of time and space th dragons flew off to locations where they sealed their souls inside their slayers. Igneel did something different and sealed half of his soul inside the young boy before he flew off to watch his son grow from afar. The reason he did this was so he could continue hunting for the black dragon Acnologia and then kill him.

He knew the boy would be sad with him leaving so to make sure nothing happened to him he landed near a town that he knew would do him well. Ten years would pass before he would see his adoptive son again as he saw the six year old lying on the ground sleeping like a log. With one final look engraved into his brain Igneel the king of all dragon's spread his wings and flew off through the night to await the day where he would reunite with his son.

Now...

As he was falling his thoughts went to his father, and what he would do if he were in his spot, and how he would overcome this obstacle. As he neared the ground a shadow comes over him and blocks out the sun. With a roar coming from the shadow's mouth the teenager's eye's open wide as he then senses the shadow's energy... it was a dragon. Wait why did this dragon look s- Igneel it was Igneel.

With a flap of his mighty wings the giant dragon caught the teen in his claws before he pulled up from the dive and shot back into the air. Natsu then felt his energy return to him quickly. Looking at the dragon just to be sure it really was his father he looked at the dragon's chest where a certain scar he earned in a fight when he was little and instantly knew he was the real deal. The dragon's scent, color, and magic all pointed to the fact he was real.

"I-Igneel!" Natsu stuttered quietly. Looking to his son Igneel nodded his head before he landed on the ground. " **You stay down here while I take care of this thing. Tell your friends to brace themselves as well. Go now Natsu."** Igneel told him. Natsu shook his head no making the dragon's eye's narrow. **"Natsu I won't be long. We'll talk later I promise."** Igneel said. Natsu could only sigh at his father's brashness and he was to stubborn anyways so he had no other choice.

Nodding his head Natsu started to run away. "You better keep your promise." Natsu yelled to the giant red dragon who was flapping his wings to get off the ground. **"** **Don't worry I will. Right now we need to destroy this tower. Zeref must not be brought back at all costs."** Igneel said as he shot into the air. Natsu still running called out to his father "I'll hold you to that." and continued running away from the area.

* * *

With the group of mages

* * *

To say they were shocked by the sight of a dragon was nothing short of correct. "I-it's a dragon." Juvia said in shock as she hid behind Gray. "Why is he here?" Gray asked. "Great question, but i'm not really sure." Happy answered scared. "Was he attracted here by the massive amount of energy from the tower or is it something else ?" Erza asked herself. "We're doomed if he attacks us. Humans don't compare to the raw strength of a dragon." Juvia said.

When the dragon started to fly away leaving them alone they couldn't help but release sighs of relief. Natsu soon came running over to them breathing heavily. "W-we need to get out of here." Natsu breathed out. With a quick agreement the team of mages plus the single exceed began to retreat out of the area. When they reached the beach where the ship that brought the team to retrieve Erza was they turned to see where the dragon had went to, but they didn't have to look far as it was still flying higher into the sky. Gray was confused by this dragon's behavior.

Dragons were supposed to be these ruthless creatures that desired battle like no other it was like that was their calling in life, but they were known for their vast knowledge gained throughout their lives as well. "What's he doing?" Erza asked breaking the Ice-make mage from his thoughts. "I don't know but we need to stay on our toes." Gray said. Gray then looked at Natsu who stood silently, and he was surprised that Natsu had stayed quiet throughout the entire time. He would think on these things later.

* * *

With Igneel

* * *

Flapping his mighty wings to bring him to a impressive height he then turned his body around to prepare for the dive when he was done here he would never leave his son's side until he had no other choice. When he had turned around Igneel begun to dive with his wings tucked down at his sides nearly closed for the maximum speed he could get.

When he had managed to reach his full speed he lowered his head. With a loud *BOOM* the fire dragon king crashed through the crystal tower utterly destroying the construct before it could be used. When he crashed through the tall structure Igneel opened his wings and flapped them a few times to fly back into the air. Spreading his senses out the dragon king soon located his son with his friends on the beach, and glided the rest of the way there before he landed before them and folded his wings as he looked down at the humans.

 **"We've done it. The revival of the dark mage Zeref has been forestalled. Well done humans you did what many would run away from as cowards. You forsook your very lives to help stop a new age of darkness from coming unto this world, and for that you all have my praise. And Natsu I'm proud of the wizard that you have become."** Igneel praised his son. "Just who are you? Now that we know that your not going to eat us- Your not going to eat us are you?" Happy asked the giant dragon.

Igneel laughed before in a shocking move his body begun to shrink before their very eyes until he had turned into a human. He wore a pair of dark blue pants, over which hangs a blue cloth that covers him from his stomach to his knees and which he secures with a black leather belt around his waist. He complements this look by wearing a white vest that was kept open at the torso and black arm guards that cover his left forearm with bandages on his right wrist. He also wears finger-less gloves with metal plates on the backhand, and strapped to his back is a simple katana.

"Now why would I eat a human when I myself used to be one that's just crazy." the now transformed dragon told them. Juvia and Erza blushed at the man's figure. He looked to be about their age a little older maybe but still around their age, but knowing how slow dragon's age he was probably well over a thousand years old. And the scars that covered his body added to the fact it made him look hot.

"Excuse me not trying to be rude here, but just who are you?" Gray asked. Natsu laughed before he walked over to the man. "Do you want to tell them or do you want me to do it for you?" the pinkette asked. He motioned to the slayer to continue before he gained a big grin on his face. "Everyone I would like to introduce you to my dad... Igneel." Natsu said. Their jaws dropped at the proclamation.

"You mean.." Gray asked as Natsu nodded to him. "So you really were trained by a dragon?" Lucy said in shock as the two nodded in unison. Natsu then turned to the dragon in human form before he asked something that had been on his mind for the time since he had met with his father. "Hey you never did explain to me why you left me on that day yet have you?" Natsu asked.

Igneel sighed before he looked at his son. "If you really want to know my leaving you was an attempt to protect you. Also I had to search for Acnologia. That dragon should have never been born, and as the king of dragons it is my duty to protect my people whether it be from humans, dragons even god's. I searched the entire planet starting with Ishgar. I then flew across the sea to sea if he hid on a different continent. I started at the Alvarez empire, and when I didn't find him their I once again flew over the sea to a continent called Alagaesia. When it was apparent he kept moving as I searched I came back to find you." Igneel told the dragon slayer.

"Oh well it doesn't matter then you did what had to be done. I forgive you dad." Natsu said once he heard Igneel's explanation. Igneel nodded his head at his son before he sensed something powerful coming. "Well now that we have that out of the way I have one last thing that needs to be stopped." Igneel said looking up with the others to see a bright glow come from the sky. "I-it's the Etherion." Erza whispered in fear for once in her life.

"But dad even as strong as you are you won't be able to stop something as strong as the Etherion. Please don't leave me again." Natsu begged his father as the dragon once again retook his natural form. **"** **I'll be right back, and that's my promise of a lifetime son, and you know that whenever I make a promise I keep it."** Igneel said spreading his wings before he launched himself into the air.

"DAD NO!" Natsu screamed. If Igneel had heard the scream he had chose to ignore it. Protecting the pink haired dragon slayer and his friends would be a hell of a way to go out. As he watched the energy beam fall from the cloud Igneel opened his mouth and begun to swallow the energy. For a few seconds nothing happened, but after a while the king of dragons felt a burn go through his body.

It hurt unlike anything he ever felt before, but focusing his mind the red dragon continued to inhale the endless sea of magic. For three straight minutes the dragon continued to swallow the energy beam from the sky until he thought he could take no more of it. But shortly after thinking it was an endless sea of magic the beam faded from the sky to reveal the dragon king in all his glory.

Igneel felt proud of himself for that extraordinary feat, and flew down to the ground to find a shocked look on all those present on the ground. Smiling down on them he went to offer them a ride back to Ishgar when a sudden spike of pain went through his body causing the dragon to roar in pain where he quickly collapsed. Natsu saw this and ran to his father's head.

"IGNEEl!" he roared in fear of his father leaving him again. **"N-Natsu g-get back."** the dragon told his son. "No I don't want you to leave me again." **"You f-fool I'm not going anywhere. I-it's just... so-something is happening to my body. Now get back"** Igneel ordered his son with a glare that left no room for arguing. deciding to listen to his father he stepped back to stand with his friends where he watched his father's form begin to change.

First was his head. As the head grew wider two behemoth sized tusks grew from the side of the dragon kings jaws. Next coral-like scales with bumps and warts all across the body began to emerge. Next a neck frill begun to grow, and was quickly followed by spikes growing out from behind it. Fins that were meant for water began to grow on body parts, and were prominent on the the length of his tail to near the tip, while the end of it began to bulge.

It was the addition of fins along the sides of his tail changing as it soon had a new addition in the form of a spiked club that looked like it could wipe out an army or kill another dragon with a single blow. His wingspan grew as well where it nearly doubled in size. With the changes to his body near complete they had to watch as the dragon silently grit it's teeth through the pain from the transformation. the last thing to change was his teeth where they shrunk a little and become sharper to the point they were similar to large swords that Erza could wield in a hard battle.

With the transformation done the dragon king stood up ignoring the pain that racked his body as a show of strength to the humans. "Igneel are you ok?"Natsu asked his father. Igneel just grunted at his son before he answered **"It seems that by swallowing that much magic has not only boosted my power significantly, but it seems to have altered my dragon form. Still have the battle scars though, but that's no biggie to me."** Igneel said to nobody in particular as he turned into his human form.

"Damn that hurt. Well as I was going to say to you before I was changed I wanted to see if you guys wanted a lift back to Ishgar." Igneel said. They accepted the offer gladly. Hey it wasn't everyday a dragon offered to give a group of humans a free ride. "Hey Igneel I don't mean to be rude, but how is it that your able to turn into a human anyways. I get that you were once a human but shouldn't it be near impossible for you to change your form?" Happy asked.

He just laughed at the blue exceed "Oh it's not as hard as one would think. The way this spell works for me is I imagine the form I want to be in and then I change nothing that big." he said. They deadpanned at that but accepted the answer in the end. "Well we best go before someone comes to investigate why half this island isn't under water." Igneel said as he entered his draconian form once more and told them to get on. When they had gotten comfortable Igneel flew off at a steady pace where they could enjoy the wind blowing through their hair, and he flew into the clouds so he wouldn't get spotted as easily. And not once did Natsu get sick.

Upon reaching the land Igneel asked where they were staying so he could find a place to land and not be as conspicuous to the humans. They told the dragon they were just about to head home, but they needed to go retrieve their stuff from Akane resort as it was their last day there anyways. Landing in a forest Igneel let the human's off his back and told them he would await for their return. It was barely twenty minutes before they came back and said they were ready to leave.

By now it was nighttime so the dragon could fly a bit lower and not be spotted as easily as he would during the day. He had a feeling of where to go as they just told him to fly straight until they told him to stop. When he landed in magnolia outside of the guild hall he had actually shocked them once again. Transforming back into his human form and looked at them before saying this was where he had left Natsu before he began his search for Acnologia.

"Oh as for my human name call me Naruto" Naruto said to the group as they entered the guild hall. Looking at the guild hall the now named Naruto can tell it was recently built or possibly rebuilt. Erza explained that they recently went through a war with a rival guild that destroyed their guild hall so they had to rebuild. Naruto just nodded his head as they walked into the building.

"Wow I've got to say this guild is probably the best looking one apart from some of the first guilds six-hundred years ago." Naruto said walking into the building. Suddenly a familiar scent his his nose as well as Natsu's where they called out "Metalicana/Gajeel" they then looked at each other "Who the hell is this Metalicana/Gajeel?" they said together. "Stop that" they both said again "No you stop that." they continued to yell at one another. This caused some of those watching to laugh at the duo.

Then a short old man walked into the room. "Welcome back. I hope you enjoyed your vacation." he said as they nodded. The man then looked at Naruto. "Well hello who might you be?" he asked. "I'm Naruto." he introduced himself to the short man. "Makarov third guild master of Fairy Tail." he introduced himself. "Uh would it be to much to ask to join your guild master." Naruto asked the man which made him laugh. "My boy your more than welcome to join the guild. Let me just go fetch the stamp and we can welcome all three of our new members." Makarov laughed.

Walking onto what looked to be a stage Makarov yelled to get their attention. "Alright everyone. It's a new guild hall for an old guild so I'd like to introduce our three newest member's. Come on up kiddo's." Makarov called out. First to walk onto the stage was Juvia. "This is Juvia one of our newest members. Now tell me if this girl isn't a cutie that you wouldn't work with." Makarov said with a smile. Juvia just waved to the guild members.

"Next we have someone that you may recognize but let's give him a warm welcome. Here is Gajeel." Makarov said as the Iron dragon slayer walked out shocking the group. "Gramps are you serious this is the guy that trashed the old guild- Natsu started to say before he was thrown into the wall by a pebble that appeared out of nowhere. "What have I taught you over the years Natsu when it comes to new things or people?" a voice said. "Sorry." Natsu said climbing out of the hole in the wall. "You never answered me." the voice said. "To always look underneath the underneath." Natsu replied frustrated.

"Besides" Juvia said "I was the one who asked him to come along with me." she told the slayer. Makarov cleared his throat to gain their attention once again. "And finally I would like to welcome our final member Naruto." Makarov said as Naruto stepped out into the light. When Naruto stepped out into the women there all gave out cat calls that made most of the men jealous. But it was Juvia's reaction that surprised them all.

"Naruto-sama how are you?" she asked with a blush. Gray laughed at this. Ever since he saved her during the guild war she had been obsessed with him, and now that duty fell to an immortal dragon. "Uh didn't we just talk in the back when we received the guild marks?" he asked the young woman with a raised eyebrow. "And now let's rock this joint." Makarov said as they jumped down from the stage.

The lights turned of before a solitary light shown on the stage to show a young woman standing in the center. "I'd like to dedicate this song to our strongest team, and our new guild hall." she said as she started to play the instrument she carried in her hands. Naruto heard her voice, and he had to admit it was a beautiful singing voice. As she sang Naruto noticed that everyone was listening to her with admiration in their eye's. It was a respect Naruto knew all to well. These humans loved her as a sister and would do anything to protect her.

When she was finished singing the guild broke out into cheers while Naruto just clapped his hands in respect to the woman's talent. She stepped down from the stage as the light turned off and a shadow walked onto the stage. Naruto thanks to his dragon senses knew it was Metalicana's son and stood up and picked a piece of ice out of his drink.

The light turned on to reveal Gajeel in a white suit and shades holding a guitar in his hands. "Wrote a tune a while ago called best friend." he said. But before he could play the piece of ice hit him in the head. "Ow who did that?" he roared. "I did because I want to try something different. Want to try it out Iron dragon slayer?" Naruto asked Gajeel. "Huh sure what ever." Gajeel answered.

Naruto walked over to the stage and up the stairs to stand next to the dragon slayer. I several puffs of smoke there stood a group of clones of him shocking the crowd. "Three of you know what to do so let's get to it." Naruto told the clones where three of them transformed into different instruments. Naruto picked up a base guitar and plugged it in while the rest grabbed a different instrument to play.

Looking to the Iron dragon slayer he spoke "Just follow my lead on this one." he said and Gajeel nodded. Naruto started to strum the guitar picking a beat, soon after the drums started to play, and Gajeel started strumming his electric guitar to the beat making Naruto nod his head at him. "This is a song I wrote for a friend while goofing around a while back, but the funny thing is I never added any lyrics. It's supposed to be called I don't wanna stop." Naruto said into a microphone. Looking to Gajeel he spoke four simple words "Follow my lead Gajeel". The dragon slayer just nodded his head to show him he heard.

* * *

Enter: Ozzy Osbourne Soundtrack: I Don't Wanna Stop

* * *

(Naruto)

 _"I don't know what they're talking about_  
 _I'm making my own decisions_  
 _This thing that I found ain't gonna bring me down_  
 _I'm like a junkie without an addiction"_

(Gajeel)

 _"Mama don't cry I just wanna stay high_  
 _I like playing with danger and fear_  
 _Everybody's walkin' but nobody's talkin'_  
 _It looks a lot better from here"_

(Both)

 **"All my life I've been over the top**  
 **I don't know what I'm doing all I know is I don't wanna stop**  
 **All fired up, I'm gonna go 'til I drop**  
 **You're either in or in the way, don't make me I don't wanna stop"**

(Gajeel)

 _"Why don't they ever listen to me_  
 _It's just a one way conversation_  
 _Nothing they say is gonna set me free_  
 _Don't need no mental masturbation"_

(Naruto)

 _"Too many religions but only one god_  
 _I don't need another_ _savior_  
 _Don't try to change my mind_  
 _You know I'm one of a kind_  
 _Ain't gonna change my bad behavior"_

(Both)

 **"All my life I've been over the top**  
 **I don't know what I'm doing all I know is I don't wanna stop**  
 **All fired up, I'm gonna go 'til I drop**  
 **You're either in or in the way, don't make me I don't wanna stop**  
 **All my life I've been over the top**  
 **I don't know what I'm doing all I know is I don't wanna stop**  
 **All fired up, I'm gonna go 'til I drop**  
 **You're either in or in the way, don't make me I don't wanna stop"**

 **"I don't wanna stop"**  
 **"I don't wanna stop"**  
 **"I don't wanna stop"**  
 **"I don't wanna stop"**  
 **"I don't wanna stop"**  
 **"I don't wanna stop"**

" _ **SOLO**_ " the two men yelled out in sync. With that both men stepped away and pressed their backs together, and begun to have a guitar playing showdown which caused the now growing crowd to cheer. When they played for a short time they stepped back to the microphones, and continued to sing with large smiles on their faces as they enjoyed themselves and listened to the cheering crowd.

(Both)

 **"All my life I've been over the top**  
 **I don't know what I'm doing all I know is I don't wanna stop**  
 **All fired up, I'm gonna go 'til I drop**  
 **You're either in or in the way, don't make me I don't wanna stop**  
 **All my life I've been over the top**  
 **I don't know what I'm doing all I know is I don't wanna stop**  
 **All fired up, I'm gonna go 'til I drop**  
 **You're either in or in the way, don't make me I don't wanna stop"**

When they were done singing Naruto raised Gajeel's hand into the air and pointed to him. The crowd cheered because for once Gajeel didn't scare away a crowd with his gravelly voice as it sounded like this style of music suited the dragon slayer the best rather than him playing solo. The clones had then puffed out of existence as the two men were done playing the song.

When the crowd had calmed down they could only smile at the fun. They started calling for an encore causing the two to smirk at the challenge. "Well what do you say we give them what they want?" Gajeel said to Naruto. Naruto only shrugged his shoulders before the clones popped back into being. Once again grabbing the base guitar he plugged it back in. "Alright this time we're just gonna go with the flow." Naruto said. "So we're basically flying by the seat of our pants on this one?" Gajeel asked. "No we're making this song up as we go along there's a big difference." Naruto replied as he started a beat. "Let's go." The two called out as they gathered a rhythm to play with.

* * *

Enter: Five Finger Death Punch Soundtrack: Under and Over It

* * *

(Both)

 _ **"Yeah, go!"**_

(Naruto)

 _"Did you hear the one about me being a punk?_  
 _Did you hear the one about me being a drunk?_  
 _Did you hear the one about me losing my nerve?_  
 _Or how I'm just another fucking sheep in the herd?_

(Gajeel)

 _"Did you hear about the money, how it made me change?_  
 _So funny to me, all the time that they waste._  
 _Did you hear the one about me giving a shit?_  
 _'Cause if I ever did I don't remember it."_

(Both)

 **You can be me and I will be you.**  
 **You can live just like a star.**  
 **I'll take my sanity, you take the fame.**  
 **I'm under and over it all.**  
 **(I'm under and over it.)**

(Naruto)

 _"Did you hear the one about me playing the game?_  
 _Selling my soul and changing my name._  
 _Did you hear the one about me being a prick?_  
 _Did you know I don't care? You can suck my..."_

 _(Gajeel)_

 _"Did you hear the one about me trying to die?_  
 _Fist in the air and a finger to the sky._  
 _Do I care if you hate me? Do you wanna know the truth?_  
 _C'est la vie...adios...good riddance...fuck you!"_

 _(Both)_

" **You can be me and I will be you.**  
 **You can live just like a star.**  
 **I'll take my sanity, you take the fame.**  
 **I'm under and over it all.**  
 **(I'm under and over it.)**  
 **I, I, I'm under and over it.**  
 **I, I, I'm under and over it."**

 **"You can be me and I will be you.**  
 **You can live just like a star.**  
 **I'll take my sanity, you take the fame.**  
 **I'm under and over it all.**  
 **(I'm under and over it.)**  
 **I'm under and over it all.**  
 **(I'm under and over it.)**  
 **I, I, I'm under and over it.**  
 **I, I, I'm under and over it."**

When they were done they heard the crowd cheering at them which made the two smile more at the praise. Naruto dismissed the clones for the last time as the two jumped down from the stage. Naruto walked over to the table where his son was sitting and sat next to him. Seeing the look in Natsu's eye's he couldn't help but ask "Ok what's your problem now Natsu?"

"What's the problem? What's the problem? That guy wrecks our guild, and gramp's welcomes him in with no bars attached, and then you just go play music with him like you've known him his whole life." Natsu said. Suddenly Naruto flicks the young teens forehead and chuckles. "Natsu remember to always look underneath the underneath. The iron dragon slayer had it rough, and he was under orders to do what he did. And yes I knew him since Metalicana found him in the mountains years ago just like how I know the other three slayers that my kindred adopted and taught them before we left." Naruto said shocking Natsu. "Wait there are more dragon slayer's out- before he could finish asking his father about the other slayers he dashed outside. "There?" Natsu finished with a grumble to himself.

When he got outside he saw Gajeel on the ground in a crater with a blonde woman standing outside the crater with lightning crackling over her knuckles shouting at Gajeel with three people shouting out at her. "Laxia that's enough." a girl with blue hair yelled at her. The now identified Laxia spun around and threw a bolt of lightning at her telling her to shut up. But before the bolt could hit her Naruto appeared in front of her with a blue flame covered fist, and allowed the lightning to bounce off the flames.

"Ok I do believe that she told you that Gajeel had enough little lady." Naruto said as he looked at her. She was rather tall for her age as she stood an impressive five foot eleven in height. Looking at her eyes he saw they were a sky blue that Naruto found himself admiring. Her hair is slicked back and placed in a pony tail. Its numerous spiky strands pointing backwards, though some falls down in a small tuft on her forehead. She has a distinct lightning bolt-shaped scar over her right eye, and much like her grandfather, her eyes have dark circles, with each of them possessing a single, prominent eyelash jutting outwards.

She had an impressive bust for a girl that had her figure as they were double d's possibly even e's in size. She had all the right curves in the right places too which was a plus in his book. Her outfit was composed of a shirt bearing the same pattern as her old tunic she once wore, green pants held up by a belt with a design similar to his shirt's, sporting a buckle adorned by a large ace of spades, and simple shoes. She also had a large, brown coat with light brown fur trimming around the neck and the sleeves' edges, draped over her shoulders almost like a cape.

"Whatever. I bet your some kind of two bit wannabe slayer if that ability to cover your fist's in flame is anything to go by. Let me guess the old man allowed you in because he felt pity?" Laxia seethed in anger. "No not a two bit wannabe slayer. I'm what many would call a fourth generation hybrid." Naruto said to her confusing them all. "Explain." Laxia demanded.

"Ok you see Natsu and Gajeel claim to have been raised by dragon's thus making them a first generation. But from what I'm sensing inside of you it appears that your a second generation lightning dragon slayer. You get the ability to use your dragon slayer magic through the lacrima implanted inside your body in order for your ability to work. Like Natsu I too was raised by a dragon, but instead of the normal red fire that Natsu can use my dragon was a dragon that used blue flames which he taught me to use." Naruto told her.

"But just like you I also have a dragon lacrima embedded within my body which makes me a third generation hybrid in a way." Naruto started to 'explain'. "But unlike most first generation slayers my dragon died of old age before he could stop the dragon's seed from consuming my body." Naruto said to them. "What's a dragon seed?" the girl with blue hair asked. Naruto sighed "A dragon seed is a plant-like organism that forms inside the body of a human who uses dragon slayer magic to much, and is the source of what begins the process of dragonification." Naruto began.

"You see a dragon seed is one of the three known side effects of a human learning dragon slayer magic from a dragon as they are the first generation; this specific one is a plant-like organism that simply forms inside one's body and begins their process of dragonification, starting with their bodies producing dragon-like features such as the scales or wings of a dragon. The only known method to combat a dragon seed from completely transforming one is for dragon slayer who learned directly from a dragon to a host dragon through the performance of a lost technique that only a real dragon knows. It's more akin to a ritual on a host dragon slayer to cure their transformation with antibodies that are dispersed from the Dragon residing in their body. I'm not sure if Natsu's father is inside him or not, but since he is still human then he hasn't gone under any transformation." Naruto 'explained' to her.

"So does that mean your a dragon?" she asked. "No, but if need be I can transform into one. That is the price for all first true generation men or women that study the slayer arts. If they don't have a dragon, demon, or god to perform the ritual they become the very thing they were trained to kill." Naruto told them as he turned to face Laxia who had turned a lighter skin color. "Wait how old are you then?" she asked. "Oh you probably think i lived for something like several centuries. Well your wrong I'm about to turn twenty in a few months time. I only managed to learn how to control my transformation several weeks ago." Naruto told her and got a silent sigh of relief from Laxia. "Wait how old were you when you changed?" the bluenette asked. Naruto looked at her answering her question "Ten." he told her.

Naruto didn't like lying about how he turned into a dragon or lying in general, but he had to show this girl that she wasn't the top dog. So by explaining that he could essentially turn into the very beast he was trained to kill did just the trick for the time being. Laxia looked to the blonde and then back to the crater and saw that the iron dragon slayer was gone which made her grit her teeth in frustration. She then looked at the blonde male before she growled out to him "It doesn't matter if you can turn into a dragon or not, but do something like that again and I'll kill you. Got it!" she growled at him.

"Yeah I hear you Laxia-chan." Naruto told her. "Don't call me Laxia-chan." Laxia said as she left in a bolt of lightning. The blue haired girl walked over to him with a curious look in her eye's. "So can you really turn into a dragon. It'd be kinda cool if what you say is true." she said eagerly. Naruto turned to look at her. "No everything I said to her was a lie. I am a third generation dragon slayer, and I don't think i could turn into a dragon if I ever tried. I only said what I did to scare her a little." Naruto told her. She sighed in disappointment "Oh well I was actually hoping that you could. A dragon that had allied itself with our guild would have been a massive moral boost if we got stuck in a predicament we couldn't escape." she said.

"Well sorry to disappoint you, but I'm still human." Naruto told her. "Oh I'm Levy, and these two are my teammates Jet and Droy." Levy introduced herself and her team. "Names Naruto sorry about getting your hopes up about having a dragon on yawls side." Naruto told them. "Oh it's no big deal. Although the idea of a dragon being on Team Fairy Tail would have been awesome, glad to hear that we got another set of slayers in the guild." Droy said.

"No argument there." Naruto spoke. "Well we'll see you later then Naruto-san." Jet said shaking his hand. "Yeah it was nice to meet you Naruto-kun." Levy told him. with a smile. "Yeah you too Levy-san" Naruto responded to the blue haired girl as the trio walked away. With no other thing to do Naruto decided to do a bit of exploring for himself, and see what sights the town had to offer it's people.

* * *

 _ **Ok I know that you guys may not have liked the idea of a good Obito, but I decided to change some thing's in the Manga for the hell of it and it makes a good story change. I hope that you didn't mind, but I hated the way he went and droned on and on about 'pain' and frigging 'despair'. Anyways down below are all of the characters from Naruto that will be turned into dragons.**_ _ **Yes I know i probably messed up when I went to explain why Naruto was able to transform into a dragon, but i don't care it is what it is.**_

 ** _A few of the characters turned dragon will make a comeback at the Grand Magic Games arc. I will have them all join the Sabertooth guild with one of them in charge of it. And during the fight with the dragons Naruto and the other dragons will fight on the mages sides. Dragons will rally behind their king once again. That's the only spoiler I will give you._**

 _ **I will of course be doing some changes to their draconian forms, but not much with the exception of Igneel. Anyways tell me what you think and I will possibly see you in the next chapter of the story if I don't make this something different. I also bet you didn't expect the Juubi to actually want peace either huh? Well tell me what you think and see you guys from the setting of a different story.**_

* * *

Characters that will be dragons. (A/N: I will also give some statistics for Acnologia at the end)

 _Naruto Uzumaki:_

 _Draconian name: Igneel_

 _Draconian breed: Fire and Ice dragon (A/N Yes I know Igneel is supposed to be a fire dragon. But if you think hard enough on his new form you will understand why. Also I think as the first dragon Naruto is the exception to the single element rule so please understand I want him to be strong, but not to strong)_

 _Classification: Dragon King_

 _Features: Igneel is a gigantic Dragon whose bodily majority is covered with dark, red scales. Igneel's lower body, specifically his stomach, the inner portions of his long tail, and legs, are beige in color._ _Also has earned noticeable scars on his stomach and neck, with the largest one, which is X-shaped, located around the center of his chest when he fought in the war between the dragons that wanted to eat humans, and the dragons that wanted to ally themselves with them._

 _His back has numerous black spikes, reaching down from the back to the end of his tail. Igneel has a triangular head with horns, a pair of large, round eyes with yellow sclera (which are usually seen as glowing, obscuring his dark, round pupils) and a sharp horn pointing upwards just above his nose. Igneel also sports very sharp canine teeth, and has claws with long, sharp, red nails. Igneel's large bony wings resemble a bat's, with rippled tips. Upon eating the energy given off by Etherion his form changed._

 _Now he has small but razor sharp teeth. Deep red coral-like scales with bumps and warts all across the body. Massive wings that span over 250 feet (125 each) in length. Tail fins that run along the sides of the tail before it turns into a spike covered eye's stay the same. Head frill with large spikes protruding from the back of the neck behind the frill. Two large tusks on both sides of the jaw that are 80 feet in length that curve and point at a slight down angle._ _Still has the many noticeable scars on his stomach and neck, with the largest one, which is X-shaped, located around the center of his chest from when he fought in the war between the dragons that wanted to eat humans, and the dragons that wanted to ally themselves with them._

 _(A/N: Yes I know this is not what he looks like. I wanted to have Igneel's form different than the manga/anime. Also I believe this is the possible size of the dragons in the anime, and if you see their size they're pretty big, but it never specified how big dragons were in the Wikipedia so I made up my own)_

 _Size:_ _620 feet (188.9 meters) long, 244 feet (74.3 meters) tall_

* * *

 **Gaara Sabaku:**

 **Draconian name: Ancalagon**

 **Draconian breed: Earth dragon**

 **Classification: Earth dragon lord**

 **Features: To put it quite plainly, Ancalagon is made of rock; the entirety of his back is covered in large, jagged stones. His underbelly, on the other hand, is not, but is rather rough in appearance. The stones on his face are arranged in a linear fashion around his dark, circular eyes, with his chin jutting out; his wings are also covered in stone. Ancalagon lacks claws, and his feet are flat and are instead covered, much like the rest of his body, in stone. Unlike most Dragons, Ancalagon also lacks fangs, and instead has flat, rather blunt, teeth; his stone-covered tail ends in a club-like fashion. In addition, the he also lacks a nose, but surprisingly sports extremely large wings; quite proportionate to his already-large body mass.**

 **Size: 600 feet (182.8 meters) long, 238 feet (72.5 meters) tall**

* * *

Karin Uzumaki:

Draconian name: Naveaia

Draconian breed: Forest dragon

Classification: Forest dragon queen

Features: Is several times larger than most female dragons, with light-colored scales running all over her body. She has a tree-like mane running down her back and arms, which appear to be connected to her feathery wings. While having three pairs of extensions from her jaw, Naveaia has a dark-colored wing-like design over her eyes that's complemented by two oval designs right above it, the bigger one on the bottom and the smaller one on top. She also has them on her paws, four extending from the forearm and three on each finger. There's a noticeable border above her nostrils that divides her mouth from her face, extending near the back of her head. Finally, she has a pair of jagged horns extending from the base of her skull and feather-like scales extending from the back of her knees.

Size: 520 feet (158.5 meters) long, 150 feet (45.7 meters) long,

* * *

 _Juugo: **  
**_

 _Draconian name: Metalicana_

 _Draconian breed: Iron/Steel dragon_

 _Classification: Lord of the Iron dragons_

 _Features: Metalicana, like other Dragons, appears as a large four-legged beast, however unlike other Dragons, Metalicana's body is covered in silver, iron scales. The scales themselves give Metalicana the impression of being covered in armor, as from his neck below to his sternum, as well as on his shoulders, forearms, knees, shins, claws and thighs, the scales are plated. In the areas between (underbelly, biceps and calves) the plating disappears and instead gives way to cross-hatched scales that resemble chain mail._

 _Metalicana's head is almost square in shape and his lower jaw has the appearance of being hinged. His eyes are beady and circular with no pupils and black scelra; around his eyes are small black markings which continue around the back of Metalicana's neck. Also unlike other Dragons, Metalicana's wings do not retract nor fold; instead they jut out and are also metallic, save for where the feathers or patagium would be, which are instead a black, downy substance that juts out like normal feathers would. Metalicana also has a tail,that is plated like much of his body that fashions an intricately pointed tip._

 _Size: 612 feet (186 meters) long, 238 feet (72.5 meters) tall_

* * *

 **Temari Sabaku:**

 **Draconian name: Grandeeney**

 **Draconian breed: Sky dragon**

 **Classification: Queen of the sky dragon's**

 **Features: Grandeeney is a large, four-legged Dragon, whose appearance differs considerably from a traditional Dragon's appearance. She has a white body, which appears to be covered in tissue similar to bird feathers, rather than scales. Her feet resemble bird talons as well. Her head is covered in what appears to be fur and her skull is somewhat broad and flat. The fur extends down the neck and to the upper chest region. In a twist she also has three tails instead of the traditional singular tail like most dragons usually have, but she uses he tails to boost her speeds to the point they allow her to reach speeds that are faster then sound.**

 **Size: 487 (148.4 meters) long, 140 (42.6 meters) tall**

* * *

Darui:

Draconian name: Weisslogia

Draconian breed: Light dragon

Classification: Dragon Lord of the light

Features: Weisslogia is a light-colored, gigantic, bearded Dragon with feathery, angel-esque wings, and has two comparably small antlers protruding from the top of his head. Weisslogia's underbelly is quite smooth, while the majority of his body, save for part of his feathery, windswept face, and his spine (which is adorned with a trail of hair that starts from his head), is covered with thick scales.

Size: 615 feet(187.4 meters) long, 230 feet (70.1 meters) tall

* * *

 _Shikamaru Nara:_

 _Draconian name: Skiadrum_

 _Draconian breed: Shadow dragon_

 _Classification: Lord of the Shadow's_

 _Features: Skiadrum, like other Dragons, is a gargantuan quadrupedal beast, however unlike most other Dragons, he is covered in pitch-black scales; atop his head, Skiadrum has two sharp horns and sports a small, pointed beard of shadows on his chin. Skiadrum has no visible pupils, and his eyes instead bare a great resemblance to Gajeel's own when the man enters Iron Shadow Dragon Mode. Between his horns and running down his spine, Skiadrum has a mane of shadows; his wings are covered in the same material. Because of the shadows his body is composed of, Skiadrum has a constant stream of shadows being emitted from his head, wings, spine and tail._

 _Size: 600 feet (152.4 meters) long, 225 feet (68.5 meters) tall_

* * *

 **Sasuke Uchiha:**

 **Draconian name: Paarthurnax**

 **Draconian breed: Fire Bewilderbeast (Always wanted to create this particular dragon)**

 **Classification: Dragon overlord (When Naruto/Igneel is not around)**

 **Features: Surprisingly large in size; the upper part of his head, back, upper portion of the tail, arms, and talons. His underbelly and jaw, which is filled with very sharp teeth, are white and smooth, with its abdominal's in particular being quite muscular. Unlike most dragons, rather than having claws, has extended digits and a smooth, dark patagium, making his anatomy and method of flight more akin to a bat's than an actual dragon's; additionally, there are spikes running down from the spine and onto his tail, which in itself ends in a rippled, almost torn fashion. He also has some rather large spikes protruding from back of the neck. It seems he also has small teeth compared to his body size, and although small they can shred the hardest materials. Has thick coral-like scales, and tail fins**

 **Size:** _620 feet (188.9 meters) long, 244 feet (74.3 meters) tall_

* * *

Acnologia:

Draconian name: Acnologia

Draconian breed: Unknown

Classification: Apocalypse dragon from the book of the apocalypse

Features: Although he was once human but turned Dragon, Acnologia is mastodonic, and has an entire upper body covered in black, round, scales, which, in turn, are decorated by spiraling, blue markings. His lower body, specifically his chin, chest, stomach, inner tail, thighs, and arms, are gray in color, and appear to be rather smooth. Acnologia's eyes are white and beady, and his head is round and blunt with four, large, elongated plates extending backward. Acnologia's mouth is full of razor-sharp teeth, and, attached to his chin, is a protrusion that resembles an arrowhead. His large wings are feathery in appearance, akin to a bird's, and very similar to fellow Dragon Grandeeney's. The scales disappear at the end of Acnologia's tail, which, in itself, ends in a stinger-esque shape

Size: 618 feet (188.3 meters) long, 222 feet (67.6 meters) tall _ **.**_

* * *

The day after Naruto had joined the guild he had taken a job that said someone needed help in preparing for the festival. The pay was good no doubt about that, but then again using over six-hundred clones will do that for a person's wallet. He was excited to see what things would be shown at this festival. That and the fact he hadn't celebrated anything in over four hundred years when the dragon king festival was made in order to honor the dragon's that fought for humanity. But over time the reasons for the dragon king festival being held changed which in turn made him stop celebrating it.

Naruto had bonded a little with more with his son the other day by taking some cheap paying jobs and telling each other stories of what they had done over the years when he was gone, but even then they felt as if they hadn't told the other everything. Naruto had offered training to Natsu, which was immediately accepted. Naruto enjoyed the time he spent with his boy, and he wouldn't lie he was checking out the young women of th guild while he was eating in a corner.

The food from that one girl he had seen performing was actually better than anything he eaten in the many millennia he had been alive, and he had seen the small blush on her face when she had served him his meal. This was great not only was this one attracted to him, but there was those two blue haired girl's that seemed interested. He just hoped that they were the only ones that were interested in dating him. Though rebuilding the Uzumaki-Senju clan was a good idea, but that was for a later date and time. He would do what needed to be done in the right time, not when he felt like doing it. Sasuke on the other hand could do anything he wanted to do

Currently everyone was busy with a perfect example "A little higher! More to the right! Just a bit more and ...perfect!" The store patron called out as the banner was now connected on the other side of the street. The store owner waved up in thanks, "Appreciate the help, Master Makarov... Mira." she said. "Welcome." Makarov said as he stretched out his legs and reverted back to normal. He returned to a normal, wrinkly old man standing only a foot or two off the ground as he tapped his back. He waddled back over and grabbed his grocery bags as the people waved him goodbye. He looked back, "Sorry Mira, what you were saying again?" Makarov asked the silverette.

"Oh it's nothing Master." The barmaid smiled happily as she walked at a slow pace to keep up with the old man. She gave a warm smile when she saw the odd look he spared her and giggled, "It's nice to see even after all these years you still help prepare for the celebration around town." Mirajane told the old man. "Pfft, that's an understatement of the century." The old man sneered, "I've been helping set up the Harvest Festival in Magnolia ever since I could waddle on my little baby feet. One day I'm an infant, helping carry a candle from one spot to the next. And then one day I'm growing as high as I can to put the decorations all over the Kardia Cathedral. And even now I'm still having to help with putting up banners and setting up shop." Makarov joked.

"And technically you're back to waddling once again." she replied."Oi!" He barked and scowled at the young maiden as she playfully stuck out her tongue to him and blew a raspberry. "You might have mellowed out over the years Mira-chan, but you can still show that sharp tongue of yours every once in awhile when you want to." Makarov growled out causing her to laugh. Makarov frowned and faced back down the street, grumbling to himself about smart aleck kids as Mirajane continued to giggle. The wizened guild master looked around at the people gathered out in the street to fill the pathways and stores with decorations for the upcoming celebration.

Makarov's eyes wandered to the side and spotted a little boy carrying a box of decorations over to his own grandfather. The grey-haired man smiled and patted his grandson on the head for a job well done as the boy happily smiled at the sign of affection. Makarov's eyes softened with a faint smile... "Feels like this festival comes faster each and every year doesn't it?" Makarov spoke with a smile. "Really?" Mira looked up in thought, "I feel like this year was a lot more trouble than it was usually. We got a lot more members joining, we were forced to rebuild the guild a while ago, and we were once at war with Phantom. Seems like a slow year to me." Mira said.

"Well maybe to you, you're young, and your sense of time and urgency will always be in flux!" Makarov complained like a cranky old man before he tiredly looked up at the sky, "To me it feels like these days are getting shorter and these years are going faster. I feel like it was only yesterday you were just a little kid picking fights with Erza and scaring the other younglings." Makarov said in a fond tone that showed he was going down memory lane.

"H-hehe." Mira actually blushed in embarrassment, "It's been a long time since then. Y-you didn't have to bring that up, Master-"Mira began to speak, but was interrupted. "You could act like such a snob when you argued with the others-" Makarov spoke, but then he too was interrupted. "Master is so mean to me." Mira pouted as the old man chuckled to himself. Her cheeks puffed out in annoyance at the little jabs he was taking at her. She was young dammit! Still growing as a woman and a person! So she had some quirks so sue her! She really wanted to chew his ear off for bringing it up but stopped when she realized he wasn't leading her back to the guild.

In fact he wasn't in front of her anymore. The white-haired woman looked around for her guild master before looking back the way they came. She saw Makarov standing at the entrance of another street and silently staring out at it. She turned, "Master... ?" Makarov looked out at the bustling street as the people happily set up booths for people to visit. It was more and more each year. Some things really do change over the years...and some things... A fond memory of a little blond girl with pigtails in a thunderbolt t-shirt pulling him along and begging for cotton candy and ice cream crossed his mind.

And some things just change too quickly.

"And I'm telling you, if you keep showing your teeth at me like that, I'll knock 'em out!" Natsu's voice called out to them... but not at them. "Then go sit somewhere else because I was here first fire face!" Gajeel snarled at Natsu as his fellow Dragon Slayer matched his vicious glare, "You and your chuckle buddies had better pick up your shit and move, or else I'm gonna have to start making some gaps in between your teeth! Starting with you." Gajeel roared. "You wanna try?" Natsu challenged the volatile boy with a toothy smirk, "Kicked your ass once. Probably go and kick said ass again." Natsu retorted.

"That was a one time only deal, Salamander." Gajeel fumed and tightened his fists, "Besides every dog has his day, and yours just came at the same time as a billion worlds aligned and all that bullshit. Once. In. A. Lifetime. So bring it on, but expect to be crawling your way back with a broken leg if you do." Gajeel retorted. "Can you two idiots just shut the fuck up already?" Gray said annoyed from the table while having to listen to the two snap at each other. The Dragon Slayers just ignored him as the Ice-Maker Mage's face twisted in irritation. He exhaled sharply and turned away from them, "You two get any more louder and I'll freeze you assholes on the spot."

"What was that?" Gajeel asked. "Say that to my face you stripper!" Natsu yelled at Gray. "Oh, so you two were listening, huh?" Gray asked rhetorically. "Enough the both of you!" Juvia exclaimed as she stood out of her seat, "Stop trying to pick a fight with Gray-san! Don't you see your bickering is stopping him from enjoying a nice lunch alone without you two annoying him!" Juvia told them. Gray, the Dragon Slayers, and the half a dozen others sitting at the same table as them all looked at the blue-haired water user in confusion. "His lovely lunch alone with you and a dozen unwanted stragglers!" he grumbled to himself.

The arguing men separated and Juvia sat back down in her chair beside Gray. Lucy looked between all of them warily after narrowly avoiding another brawl in the middle of the day. She was worried that unlike the usual spats that occur in the guild, a fight between Natsu and Gajeel might actually devolve into a serious fight. And then others would get involved. And after that... She turned to look at Naruto as she sat Plue in her lap, "Uh, what do you think would happen if there really was a fight between the members of the guild?" Lucy asked Naruto. "Honestly?" The older blonde cupped his chin in thought before bluntly stating, "Magnolia would probably get destroyed in the process."

"Yeah, I know that." Lucy rolled her eyes at the answer. She had been a member of Fairy Tail for a few months, which would soon turn into a total of six, and already knew if a fight broke out then the town would probably be razed in the process. That was obvious, "What I mean is... well, if everyone fought, who would win?" "Hmm, that's a good question." The older teen gave a cheeky smile and looked at the younger blonde, "Why interested in starting a fight, Lucy? Think you'll come out on top?" Naruto joked

"Nope. Not even close. If a fight ever started, I'd hunker down somewhere outside of the town to avoid a fight." Lucy said immediately. "Don't sell yourself short, Lucy." Erza told the busty girl and stopped eating her cake to join the conversation, "Over your time here at the guild I've seen your talents blossom and grow. What you lack in physical skill, you certainly make for it with a smart tactical thinking and utilization of your spirits. You've proven yourself to be an irreplaceable member of the team." Erza told her. "E-Erza." Lucy felt her heart flutter, "You-" but she was interrupted. "Yeah but she'd still lose fighting one of the stronger members though." Naruto quickly interjected.

"Oh no argument there." Erza nodded, "I'm just noting that she'd do better than she thought she would." Lucy let out a whimper after her confidence was boosted, right before it was then body slammed into the ground like a falling building. She sniffled, "Okay, but seriously who would win a fight?" Erza crossed her arms, "That depends. If Naruto were to participate then I'm sure he'd be the winner."

"Sure but let's just say he wasn't to participate in the fight." Gray said, "If he wasn't then I'm sure we'd fare pretty well. Although then again... Naruto, how quickly would you join the fight?" The older blonde chuckled, "I don't know if I should I even join in it? I know Natsu should just learn to fight his own battles just like old Metalicana's boy learned to. Hell was I even smart for joining your guild?" Naruto asked them.

"Of course you are Naruto-sama."

"Duh."

"Why even ask man?"

"Of course you are, because your a man!"

"Aww jeez, you guys are to kind." Naruto said as he laughed before smiling, "Well I'd probably kick a lot of ass. But if I was to get into a fight with this Gildarts well...you can imagine the damages." Naruto said. Erza shrugged, "Yeah, but then again Gildarts would have to come back in order for that to happen." she said.

"Okay, scary thought about Naruto and Gildarts. Next." Elfman said. Gray quirked an eyebrow, "What about Mystogan?" he suggested. Juvia looked at him in confusion, "Who might that be?" she asked. "Another S-Class. He comes and goes as he pleases and puts us all to sleep when he does." Gray answered, "Never seen him before." he said after that before anyone could speak. "The master has to give missions out right?" Naruto pointed out, "From what he says you can't even see his face though. Covers it in rags and never even peeks out his eye. But he's definitely strong from what I was told so he could be in the fight for top spot next to this Gildarts." he said.

Lucy hesitated, "And what about Laxia?" she asked "I'd kick her ass!" Natsu proclaimed as the others' faces twisted at the thought of facing their aggressive guild mate in a battle. The pink-haired man yelled, "If there was a fight in the guild, I'd finally get the chance to beat her up and prove I'm tougher!" Natsu proclaimed causing his friends to sigh. "You rule Natsu!" Happy cheered, "Don't think about what several humiliating defeats in a row tells you about your chances! Just run in and see what happens don't you!" Gajeel said to him. "Yeah be a real man!" Elfman said.

Lucy looked skeptical before looking between the senior members, "Hey, wasn't Mira-chan an S-Class Mage once a few years ago? Is there a chance she'd be in a fight like that?" she asked them. "Nope. Not likely. Not only because Mira hasn't utilized her magic in a very long time, but I doubt she'd be interested in fighting members of the guild solely to figure out who is strongest." Erza noted, "In the years since she's retired she's become something of a pacifist." Gray said. "Ah, I see. So then that leaves..." Lucy trailed off as she looked at the dragon sitting at the table.

All eyes on the table turned to the dragon in human form that had yet to put himself into the running. Not from modesty or forgetfulness. He was simply waiting for the others to acknowledge him in the fight for the strongest. And they knew that because that the blond was sitting there in silence; arms crossed before the chest confidently with his nose in the air to an almost smug degree.

Erza opened an eye to look at him, "I suppose, hypothetically, if he were to join the fight as well then he'd do his best to give them a shot." the redhead said. "Yeah, I suppose." Naruto nodded, "And I'd say I would do pretty well in giving them a chance." Naruto said smugly. "Indeed. After all you are a dragon so you have a lot of abilities." Lucy said.

"Yeah but Erza's got magic blades, remember? They can also use magic." Gray told her. "What's that supposed to mean?" the redhead asked. "Right, but do you have to have armor. I'm sure you can increase your attack and defensive exponentially in the heat of battle." Juvia spoke. "Let's not bring up armors. You've got more than I can count for every situation." Natsu grumbled at the redhead. This caused some of them to start laughing at the pinkette's word choice.

"Hehehehe."

"Hahahaha."

And what started out as them complimenting each other quickly took a threatening overtone. The group continued to chuckle while a challenging atmosphere settled between them. Erza coughed into her hand and dispelled the tension over the table before smiling, "So who's excited for the festival?" she asked. "I know I am!" Natsu said eagerly and got the redhead and his friends to smile, "I would like to see the parade again!" Gray said with a smile. Lucy perked up, "Yeah I've never seen the Fantasia parade. What's it like?" she asked. "Oh it's awesome! There's tons of food and games over the entire city! People from all over Fiore come to see the celebration! And at the end of the day everyone in the guild gets together to perform!" Natsu said. Juvia's eyes widened as Gajeel's ears perked a little "W-we get to perform?" the blunette asked.

"Not just that." Erza smiled, "People also flock to come see the Miss Fairy Tail competition. A few of us enter into a contest." she stated factually. "A contest? Seriously?" Lucy questioned, "Isn't that kinda classless and tacky and-" she was interrupted by Gray. "The winner also gets a prize of 500,000 Jewels." the Ice-Make Mage said. Lucy then jumped out of her seat with sparkling eyes, "Sorry guys I uh I have to go! Something I need to plan for the competition! Bye!" and quickly left.

* * *

"Well, doesn't this look just so pretty." A sultry voice purred as her high-heels clicked against the stone of the street. It stopped as she smiled, "How long's it been since we came home?" she asked her friend. "About six months." The amused voice chuckled as the figure crossed his arms, "I bet everybody missed us." the first voice said. "Oh absolutely!" a third voice said. "Yeah they love you!" the second voice stated quickly. "Bet they've been waiting for your comeback!" the second voice spoke quickly. "Just wait until they get a load of you!" the third spoke up. "Aw shucks you guys are making me blush." the first voice said jokingly.

"Enough foolish talk." A far sterner and more straightforward voice interrupted their laughter. All three figures looked towards the young woman leaning against the building in the shadow of the night, "We have everything ready for tomorrow." the third voice said. "Good. We'll get things started tomorrow when everyone is together and start trimming some of the fat off the pig. Make sure you set up all the traps around town and then come meet me." the stern voice ordered.

"Laxia." the second voice said. "Hmm?" the now revealed Laxia hummed. "A-are we certain we are going to proceed with the plan? I-i mean what we have set up is very different than knocking around some random people talking badly about the guild-" the third voice spoke but was interrupted by the mad blonde. "Yes. I'm very fucking aware how different it is." The softer voice quickly silenced itself once interrupted, "But we're going ahead with it anyway. Anymore complaints?" Laxia asked. "Nope." the first voice squeaked. "All good." the second voice said quietly. "My apologies." the third voice said in a fearful tone. "Alright then. Let's go make Fairy Tail the best again." Laxia chirped happily.

* * *

 _"Welcome everybody to the one big event you've all been waiting for! Some of you have come from very far and even some from very wide! Some have been counting down the seconds since the last year! Whatever it might be, I know we're all excited! And now we're ready to get it started!"_ Max announced in his snazzy suit and threw his hand in the air, _"Let's get the Miss Fairy Tail competition underway!"_ Max said into the microphone.

"YEEEEAAAAHHHH!"

Then a booming cheer came from all the people that had filled out the guild hall as they celebrated the competition they had so patiently been waiting for finally started. Most of the hall had been cleared out to accommodate for the influx of people. In fact there were only a few tables still along the floor and most had been relegated to stepping stools so people could see the stage better.

The only table not being stepped on was occupied by some of the members that still wanted to watch the show but not get overwhelmed by the mosh pit. Of course that didn't stop some of them from still losing their minds. "GO, MIRA-NEE-CHAN! THIS IS SO MANLY!" Elfman declared and caused everyone around him to shy away before his next outburst caused their eardrums to bleed. "C'MON LUCY! DON'T LOSE TOO BADLY!" Happy cheered, "IF YOU FALL TO YOUR KNEES AND CRY YOU MIGHT END UP GETTING THE PITY VOTE!" Happy yelled out. "SCREW YOU YA DAMNED CAT!" A ticked off voice behind the stage yelled which caused a few people to chuckle.

 _"And now let's get the show started! We're starting off with our favorite sexy veteran! She's been with the guild far longer than anyone, and we're all gonna remember her as the youngest person to have died from a liver failure solely from alcohol poisoning! The beautiful Card Mage! Cana Alberona!"_ Max called out. "Damn right there better be an applause." The drunk's heels clicked across the stage as she strutted out. The brunette flicked then her hair back and smirked as the people lost their minds and started to call her name. She confidently strolled up to center stage and flicked her hand out as several cards slipped into her fingers, "You wanna see a magic trick right? But a fair warning some of your hearts might just stop." Cana joked.

Even more cards came to her hands before she sharply threw them out. The cards sailed through the air for a moment before swerving and turning over the crowd's head. The cards started releasing bursts of colored powder, fire, lightning, and anything else that grabbed the people's attention. A veritable light show went off over their heads before it finally died down and Cana stood out proudly on the stage.

And in all the excitement, she had shed her clothes and now wore a striped bikini that complimented her complexion and toned figure. The crowd lost their minds, men's cheers and whistles drowning out everything else as Cana playfully winked, "Told you that your hearts would stop." Cana said to the crowd with a smile before leaving the stage.

 _"WHHHOOOAAAA! One moment she gives us the flash of the cards and the next she's giving us the much more desired flash we wanted! Is this girl a natural born entertainer or what?"_ Max announced while the crowd cheered. Cana passed by him to head backstage as he covered the mic and whispered, "Good move. How'd you know they'd love it so much Cana?" he asked her.

"Easy... Sex sells." Cana said before she grinned and made her way out. _"Alright everybody, ready for the next contestant?"_ There was a resounding yes as Max grinned, _"Okay! Then our next contestant is cute! She's weird! She's a sparkling drop of rain on a cloudy day! Ladies and gentlemen I give you Juvia Lockser!"_ Max said causing the crowd to cheer some more. The blue-haired newbie stepped out and blushed under the attention she was getting. Makarov clapped atop his seat on the tabletop, "You go kiddo! You got this!" he cheered with a smile.

"I'm pretty sure you aren't supposed to have any favorites master." Naruto said as he looked to the old man. "Naruto, they're all my favorites. This means that I have no other choice but to cheer for all of them." Makarov responded. "Hello everyone." Juvia greeted and stood up bravely as her arms started to morph into Water. She smiled and started making the waves move to her whim, "Juvia has something to show all of you!" Juvia said. A violent crash blasted droplets of water across the entire hall and let the crowd marvel at the beautiful sight. The water immediately pulled back into a vortex on the stage before it disappeared completely...

And revealed Juvia in a bikini striking a very dirty pose. The people quickly lost their minds as Juvia beamed a smile and waved into the crowd. In one direction in particular. With her eyes firmly set on one person in wait for their boys and Makarov and turned to look at Naruto expectantly as he slid further down in his seat. He hid his face, "I'm not here right now. Don't look at me idiots." Naruto hissed at them. That girl was starting to act like Hinata more and more each day it was scary.

"You're passing up a really big opportunity, my boy." Makarov said. "Don't patronize me you old geezer. Besides I'll meditate on this predicament later." he said _"Okay, I think I'm spotting a theme here! Won't that be interesting to see it the other contestants carry that out?"_ Max said, _"And would you look who's up next! It's our mascot! Our lovely maiden! The face of Fairy Tail that gets us all the good attention after we wreck up a few towns! Let's hear it for the one! The only! Mirajane Strauss!"_ Max cheered out with the crowd.

Even after the prior two contestants had exposed their bikini-clad bodies to them, the crowd had given the upcoming girl a much louder response. It was obvious who the fan-favorite was as the entire guild shook from the sound of their clapping alone. The barmaid gave a humble wave and smiled as she took the stage.

"YEEEEEAAAAAAAHHHHHH! NEE-CHAAAAAANNNNNN!" Elfman slammed his foot on the table and roared, "YOU GOT THIS!" he kept roaring which made people wince. "Hello everyone!" Mira's voice carried over the crowd and they all greeted her in return as the kind woman giggled, "Well I'm not sure how I can compete with those two." Mira joked causing the crowd to start yelling- "YOU KNOW HOW!" someone called out from the crowd. "YOU GOT THIS MIRA-CHAN!" Makarov called out. "THOSE LAST TWO ARE LIKE HAGGARD OLD HAGS COMPARED TO YOUR BEAUTY!" Romeo yelled out which made people look at the seven year old like what the fuck is wrong with you looks.

"Oh thank you." She just smiled and waved, "Well I have something interesting I've been waiting to show all of you!" Mira said. Mira then covered her face and several dozen cameras were raised in anticipation to capture her showing. "Happy!" she said. She pulled her hands back to show the blue cat head on her shoulders. It smiled and waved to everyone, "Aye!" "Hey, that's me! Way to go Mirajane!" Happy cheered. Happy was the only voice in a room of nothing but dead silence. She then swiped in front of her face against and she looked like Makarov's bony face on her voluptuous body, "It's the Master!" someone said quietly.

They immediately purged that sight from their minds. _That_ head on _that_ body did not mix at all. "And in celebration of his recent joining, everyone give it up for Gajeel Redfox!" Mira said as she waved her hand over face. Then the grumpy face of the stud-faced Dragon Slayer appeared on the barmaid's shoulders as some people gagged at the sight. Gajeel had started choking on his drink at the awful sight that was his manly head on a sexy ladies body.

"AHAHAHAHAHA! Nice boobs you got there Gajeel!" Natsu laughed. "I'M GONNA CRUSH YOUR HEAD UNDERNEATH MY BOOT FOR SAYING SOMETHING LIKE THAT SALAMANDER!" Gajeel roared out as he looked at his pink haired rival. Mirajane happily changed back to normal and waved everyone off as she stepped backstage. There were a few random claps as people waited for her to leave.

"What a damn shame." Makarov shook his head, "And I thought that after all the magazine covers she's done she would have already known exactly what they would've demanded from her." the old man sighed out while Naruto shook his head. "Master?" Naruto asked. "Yes Naruto?" Makarov responded. "Shut up." Naruto said/demanded the old master. "Okay." Makarov said simply and he did.

 _"Ok then, I'm sure I'm probably not the only one who didn't expect that to happen."_ Max simply said as he cleared his throat and grimaced after the poor showing of the fan-favorite model before his expression brightened, _"Speaking of the unexpected! Here she is everyone! The alpha girl! The top dog! When she comes a stomping, we all go running! Give it up for the Fairy Queen, It's the Titania herself, I give you Erza Scarlet!"_ Max announced while the crowd cheered again with high spirits.

Without hesitation, Erza jumped onto the stage and landed in a crouch. Before the crowd could even react, the armored girl's body already started to shine as she used her Requip to change her outfit, "Feast your eyes on this!" Erza said as her armor had disappeared and in its place was a Gothic Lolita fashion. The S-Class had her red hair tied up in a ponytail with a black ribbon on top. Her boots were complimented with a pair of black knee highs that perfectly complimented her long legs. The black and white clothes fitted her perfectly, showing her curvy figure and lifting up her breasts with the help of the blouse. The redhead smiled and winked to the crowd, "I think this will help do me some good yes." she said as the crowd eyed her form.

"WOOOOOOOAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

The crowd lost their minds. Flashes of cameras and people were jumping up and down cheering her name. Erza stepped up and gave a flashy bow to the crowd as they ate it up. Mahiro chuckled, "That's impressive." Makarov said. "Hahaha." Naruto snickered. "Erza did say she was gonna have to do something to get their attention, and I guess this was just as easy to be honest. So in the end what does this crowd get from this moment? A few pictures and the chance of catcalling a woman? Why don't we just let them have it. This doesn't mean anything to her." Naruto said to the man who nodded in agreement.

 _"Didn't expect that from her, did we? I'm honestly kinda surprised. But I won't complain and I can see from the looks on your faces that you won't either! In fact some of you look a little too excited. We're in a public place here people so show some decency. Anyway, onto our next contestant! She's smart! She's cute! Our resident bookworm and the best looking part of the Shadow Trio by a country mile! Ladies and gentlemen I give you, Levy McGarden!"_ Max announced while the crowd cheered some more.

"I might not be flashing any of my skin tonight, but I'll still do my best!" She hyped herself up as she started writing words in the air. The Solid Script created magnificent creations in the air, elegant words and elements coming off them as people cheered in joy, "How was that?" Levy asked as the crowd cheered for her. _"Up next is the sharpest shooter from the West and had to make her way over here to the East just to have some fun again! The dangerous cowgirl! The only Quick-draw extraordinaire! Once known as the thug Mulan Rouge, ladies and gentlemen it's Bisca Mulan!"_ Max announced as she walked onto the stage.

"Y-you didn't have to bring that last part up." The green-haired shooter pulled down her hat to better hide the blush on her face. Once she had gotten her composure back she stomped her foot on the pedal. Suddenly a dozen clay pigeons and targets sprung up around the guild hall. People looked up in surprise when in an instant they were shot down by Bisca's expert shooting skills. The shooter fixed her hat and smiled as the crowd applauded, "Thank you for watchin'." she said with a bow as the crowd roared for more from her as she exited the stage.

 _"Alright everybody now we're almost done with the show and we'll be asking you for your votes in a few! But let's round this baby off! Last but not least! For us Fairies she's the spunky newbie we all know and love! For you visitors she's the rookie making waves with dozens of violent rumors spreading about her! Everyone give it up for Lucy Heartfilia!"_ Max announced as the young blonde walked out and waved to the crowd of people. She chuckled before starting to undo her jacket to reveal her performance outfit.

"TAKE IT OFF!" someone from the crowd yelled. "I am taking it off! Geez, impatient much." She said as she tossed her jacket aside and grabbed one of her keys. She took a breath before beaming a smile, "And a one! And a two! And a one, two-" Lucy began to say but she was interrupted by someone. "And done." someone said to her left. "Eh?" Lucy froze after she had been interrupted by a more mature voice. She looked back and saw a beautiful woman strut out to stand in front of her, "W-wait what, but I haven't done my performance-" Lucy started to say, but was once again interrupted.

"What is this really? Did you think you could throw a competition for Fairy Tail's most beautiful, wonderful member without me? When you think of the woman most embodying the traits of a Fairy, there's only me!" The beautiful bespectacled woman lowered her fan to reveal her face. Her brown hair was tied up in a ponytail out the side of her hair, her glossy lips in a sultry smile as she gently fixed her glasses up her nose. Her green dress was adorned with wings in the back, a skirt around her hips that led into blue stockings and heels. Her breasts were lifted up with her attire to better show the Fairy stamp on her right side of her bust. She laughed and waved her fan up in the air, "The perfect Fairy! Evergreen!" the now introduced evergreen said

There were some confused murmurs over the crowd as to what was happening. But the Fairy members only watched in shock upon seeing her return after such a long time. "H-hey!" Lucy didn't notice Max's surprise and approached the attention hog, "This is still my turn! You have to wait until I-" Lucy once again started to speak, and once again was interrupted.

"What are we on? A little talent competition?" Evergreen giggled as she removed her glasses before turning to the busty blonde, "If it is, then allow me show you all my professional sculpting talent." she said. "Lucy, get away from her!" Makarov shouted out. Lucy had no chance as Evergreen opened her eyes and a pulse of magic shot out from them. The Heartfilia woman was almost immediately turned into a stone statue, and frozen in place.

The crowd gasped in shock and horror before Evergreen smiled, "Will that not be enough? Don't worry!" She then swung her fan out before needles of magic started flying out from them and tearing through the curtain which made it fall, "I made more!" she said as the curtain was finished getting destroyed. There were screams of worry and civilians started running out of the hall when they saw the other contenders had been turned to rock.

All the people escaped as fast as they could as the Fairies stood their ground and glared at the green-clad woman. Makarov stood up on the table and pointed out at her, "Evergreen! Change them back immediately! Or by god I will make you." Makarov ordered her. "Sorry." She playfully winked and earned the scorn of the guild members watching her, "But if I did that then what would be your motivation for playing?" she said getting confused looks from the guild members.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked. "GYAHAHAHAHA!" A wicked cackle echoed over the hall as two figures came flying in. One was a tall, spindly man standing atop a pair of totem heads. His face was hidden by a metal visor before he stuck out his tongue to show off the black Fairy tattoo stamped over it, "We're talking about the game of course!" he said before someone hollered his name out.

"Bickslow!" The other figure had a pair of black, ink-like wings extending from his back that quickly vanished. He landed on the stage and kept one hand on the sword at his side. His bright green hair covered one of his eyes as his perpetual frown looked out over the crowd. He stepped forward, "We're here to fight or did you forget what our part is?" the newcomer asked. "Freed!" Makarov seethed.

"If you guys wanna fight then that's totally fine!" Natsu jumped out of his feet and smirked while pounding his fists. Naruto got up beside him, eyes locked on the stone figures as the Dragon Slayer yelled, "Let's get this fight underway!" at the three. "If you guys are gonna keep them stuck like that then just come over here!" Naruto yelled angrily looking away, "I'll kick anyone's ass to get them back!" stated with rage in his eye's.

"Good to know." Everyone looked over in shock at the familiar voice. Naruto and Natsu tried to look back before they both felt their heads being palmed. They saw a flash of yellow and a blond woman smirk before she lifted them up and slammed them headfirst into the table and then the floor. The figure over them disappeared in a flash of electricity before they heard-

"LAXIA!" Makarov yelled. "Well, well glad to see you guys all come together here today!" The lightning encased woman smirked, "Makes the message I have get through to you a lot easier!" she said slyly. "Laxia what are you doing? Let the other women go!" Naruto screamed while standing up as he started to glare at her with his teeth clenched like his fists, "Let them go right now!" he repeated. "Not quite yet. Not until we're done playing the game dragon-kun." Laxia stated giving him a wink getting rose eyebrows from people. "What game are you talking about?" Gray asked her.

"This guild has become a joke. A laughing stock to everyone. You can't go to another town without even the most pathetic people mocking or ridiculing us. We used to be the top! Our name used to mean something to the people of Fiore! But then we just started accepting anybody into our hall. Weaklings! Failures! A tourist trap with the novelties and paraphernalia! Even the people that attacked and ruined our reputation in that fight with Phantom are now walking in our halls like they belong! It's a disgrace to Fairy Tail!" Laxia roared out at them before she gained a smirk as her grandfather roared for her to stop.

"So I've come up with the perfect plan!" She ignored her grandfather's yell and smirked, "We're going to be holding a game, and Magnolia is to be the stage in which we play. We need to decide who in this guild is strong and worthy to keep carrying our name! So you're gonna go out there, and you're going to fight us." She stated gaining wide eye's from the group. "Are you insane?" Naruto said to her, but he was given a wink by the blond again.

"The time limit we have given you is three hours." Evergreen continued for the buxom blond, "You have three hours to find us around the town and beat us. If you don't..." Her hand gently ran along Mirajane's stone cheek and caused a few of them to tense up in fear, "I don't know what will happen to them." she said in a fake somber voice. "Y-you can't be-" Gray stuttered out. "And don't try any funny business like trying to undo the petrifaction." Laxia warned, "If you try I'll make sure you regret it." Laxia said. "YOU BITCH!" Natsu's face glowered with rage and he rushed the stage with rage filled eyes for the woman.

Laxia grinned and snapped her fingers as the whole hall was blinded by a flash of Lightning. Natsu was still charging towards her as the Thunder God Tribe held onto Laxia. She smirked, one more time before she disappeared in a flash and let Natsu barrel through empty space. The blinding light disappeared and everyone opened their eyes again. When they did Laxia was gone, the Raijinshū had vanished, and the girl's were still stone. The cocky S-Class Mage's voice rang out through the hall one last time.

"NOW LET THE BATTLE FOR FAIRY TAIL... BEGIN!" Laxia's voice roared before it faded away. Naruto sighed and then looked over at the other Guild members. "There will be more tricks that the foolish girl must have planned around the town for this petty game and I want you guys to end it. I will be heading over to where Laxia is and teach her a lesson that she will never forget." Naruto said before walking away, while the others could do nothing but nod at his words. Makarov stopped Naruto and looked up at him with a concerned expression. "Naruto please don't hurt Laxia-chan too much. I know that this action is unforgivable but she is my granddaughter and I don't want to see her in any pain." He softly said before looking away with a deep frown on his face.

Naruto stilled, but slowly regained his composure as he crouched down towards the elderly man. "Master, I'm sure that you've told Laxia to straighten up in the past and warned her what you would do if she didn't. I don't know what her problem is right now, but she needs to learn the consequences of her actions won't be able to go without punishment." He replied before kindly placing a hand over Makarov's shoulder.

Makarov sighed deeply as he knew he was going to hear that from Naruto. He nodded hesitantly, knowing that the blonde was speaking only the truth. He didn't want to understand that his granddaughter was doing something this upsetting, but the young woman would have to own up for her actions. The young man nodded in return before standing tall once more. He looked towards the others, who quickly gave him a nod and he smiled as he walked towards the exit of the room. Upon arriving at the exit, Naruto noticed that there was a translucent wall that formed, causing him to make an immediate halt. "Shit." he cursed upon stumbling back.

When he had regained his senses he begun to examine he wall. "There are coded textures of sorts, right? Similar to the ancient arts of sealing... I believe these are called runes yes?" Naruto asked as he looked over at his fellow Guild members. Makarov hummed for a while before forming a serious look on his face. "These walls are a creation of Freed, a member of the Thunder God Tribe. These creations are known as the _Jutsu_ _Shiki_ , and the rules of them are 'absolute', along with the fact that they are rather powerful. That team's leader is my granddaughter so I understand that she is somewhat planning the rules here." The Master said while his eyes furrowed upon noticing the coded structure further and observing it in great detail.

The old man sighed sadly as he looked back towards the blonde before continuing, "These runes don't allow anyone over the age of 80 to exit the boundaries so I am out of the picture." Naruto gave a nod before sighing inwardly. ' _So Laxia's group has been planning this?_ ' He thought to himself before shrugging his shoulders as he slowly began to engulf his fist with energy. With the momentum, Naruto quickly approached the coded wall and smashed his fist into it which caused a loud crashing noise to initiate. As the sound diminished, the blonde smirked as he saw the wall shatter like glass and get totally removed from the game.

Everyone in the area, except for the master Natsu, Gray, and Happy went wide-eyed at the display. This meant that Naruto had the ability to destroy the runes, while what they didn't know was that the runes hadn't specified anything of the amount or kind of energy he had used to destroy them. It's not like anyone knows what chakra is or could ever hope to obtain it in Earthland anymore. As his smirk remained intact, Naruto turned towards the others and nodded. "Everyone move out!" Naruto ordered before rushing out of the exit, with others quickly following suit.

* * *

Naruto paced himself, and using his heightened sensory skills granted to him from being a dragon easily located Laxia. At first he had been attuned to chakra for so long that he forget that as a dragon he could use magic, and therefore Ethernano. But Naruto trained himself to sense more than just chakra so that he could pick up on the magical signatures of the mages that had started to appear when the era of the ninja ended as well as find his fellow dragons.

This was really comforting, seeing as all of the enemies of this current era were mages and don't have chakra like ninja used to wield. Having caught trace of Laxia's magical signature, Naruto rushed towards where the blonde would be as his eyes narrowed. Pacing himself even further into the town, the young man saw that Laxia was currently residing in… a town hall. ' _I'm heading your way Laxia. You're going to learn the meaning of camaraderie today... and there is nothing that will change that.'_ Naruto thought to himself as he continued to run in the female blondes direction as war raged around him.

* * *

While the others had engaged in their fights with Laxia's group Naruto ignored them completely while he eyed a solitary building. The building that held the raging blonde dragon slayer. Laxia now stood inside the cathedral looking over the town of Magnolia a smirk over her face as she watched the runes depicting the matches begin lighting up. She see's everyone except her grandfather, Natsu, Gajeel on the list of fight's with the exception of the six girls frozen as statues thanks to Evergreen.

She had watched as the Ice-Make mage Gray was defeated by one of her men Bickslow in a short time, but that just meant he wasn't strong enough to stay in Fairy Tail. She watched as more battles were being held which caused more members to fight. She was actually surprised that the Water-Magic girl Juvia won her fight in less than two minutes. Hey that just meant women were strong, well stronger than men, so that just meant she would stay in Fairy Tail with the strong.

She looks over the list of names again is surprised that the one that claimed to be a dragon suddenly light up for a few seconds before Bickslow's name gets crossed out with a red light declaring his defeat at the hands of one Naruto Uzumaki with his name lit up green as it moves up the ladder towards her name. Looking at the name she smirks. _'So you have finally decided to make your way to me... dragon-kun.'_ Laxia thought to herself, "That's alright, for no matter what... you too shall fall by my hand or join me as a lover... all I need is an ace of some sorts in the bag, and then you will join me or be slain like a beast should be." Laxia said to herself with a vicious smirk on her face.

* * *

Naruto was running in the direction of Laxia when he heard what sounded like screams from Gray, and these weren't the good kind either. From what he was feeling he was in extreme pain along with the Take-Over mage Elfman. Sighing in frustration he began to make his way over there where his allies were to stop there torture. It was at this time that Laxia's signature faded and move away, which made him sigh once again. "Let's just get this over with." Naruto growled to himself as he begun running.

* * *

After Gray had awoken from his defeat by Bickslow, the ice mage went in search of any other Fairy Tail mages around the town. During his search, he found Elfman unconscious. After waking the sleeping giant, Gray helped him walk around town as the two had decided to search for Laxia themselves and end this fight as a team. However, they were unprepared when they crossed roads with Freed. Seeing that they had no choice but to fight, the two attacked him only for both of them to be slashed with the sword, enchantment markings appearing on their chests.

"A piece once defeated is forbidden from returning to the game," stated Freed coldly, "Those who break this rule shall be subjected to a fate that is worse than death." His right eye suddenly turned pitch black with his iris glowing white "Dark Ecriture: Pain" Freed said. "W-what the hell?!" remarked Gray as he began his body began to convulse. "My body feels strange," growled Elfman as his body began to shake. Then suddenly, the two of them shouted as if they were being severely tortured. Freed then wrote again with his sword "Dark Ecriture: Fear"

Their screams became louder than before, but the dark mage wasn't finished as he enchanted for 'suffering' and 'pain', however, for 'pain', Freed slashed their bodies multiple times. Both of them then fell to their knees, Elfman once again unconscious as he fell to the ground while Gray was still awake, fighting to stay on his knees as he kept glaring at the dark mage hatefully as he was about to deliver the finishing blow;

"Dark Ecriture: Annihilation." Freed roared. Gray just watched as Freed brought down his sword only for the ice maker to shut his eyes as he awaited the sword to end him, however, by doing so, he missed a flash suddenly appearing before him, the sounds of swords clashing echoing throughout the bridge. Hearing the Freed's sword being stopped, Gray slowly opened his eyes only to find a person wearing a black vest standing in front of him, blocking Freed with his own sword, His eyes got wider as he saw the blonde spiked hair being moved the gusts made by the clash of swords;

"You won't be killing anyone, anytime soon bub" said Naruto coldly as he used his strength to shove Freed back and allow Naruto enough time to gather his energy into his blade, causing said weapon to glow as the wind began to circle the sword. Freed seeing the incoming attack, he used his magic to rapidly create a barrier; "Dark Ecriture: Shield" Freed said. An invisible barrier appeared in front of him as the blonde swung his sword, a loud whistling sound erupting from the blade as it came down towards its target, creating a dust cloud upon impact with the barrier.

Freed coughed as he stood on guard in case Naruto went for the attack within the debris, but was surprised to find the blonde passively standing while glaring at him. Freed was about to charge for the attack, believing that his opponent was severely underestimating him, however, the crumbling sound of rocks stopped him on his tracks. Looking over his shoulder, the dark mage began to shake as he saw that most of the bridge was destroyed. The only part that had survived the blonde's attack was the one when he cast his carrier.

"Naruto..." muttered Gray in disbelief before he scoffed and looked at the blonde with a pained grin, "Took you long enough to get here." he groaned in pain. "Sorry, I got lost on the road of life on my way here. And while I was on the road I ran into a black cat so I had to take the long way around. But then I saw an old lady that needed help moving her bags so I had no choice but to help her." was the blonde's reply as he slightly turned around and showed the ice maker a grin of his own while the others sweat dropped. Then he turned his sights back on the dark mage, all humor gone as they were replaced with cold blue eyes, "As for you, I'm going to ask you the same question I asked your buddy who didn't wanna talk, where is Laxia at?" demanded the blonde with a steeled glare.

Freed turned towards the blonde with a hint of fear and disbelief in his eyes, but then it turned into a glare as he eyed the blonde and quickly used his sword to write some enchantments, making them appear in front of Naruto, "Dark Ecriture: Containment" Freed said. A circle began to glow golden around the blonde as it shoot up, encasing the blonde wholly as he eyed the enchantment that was displayed in front of him. "Naruto!" shouted Gray as he tried to get up to help him, but his injuries didn't allow it as he fell to the ground. "You won't be able to break out of this, no matter how strong you are, dragon." said Freed calmly, but watched as the blonde simply stabbed his sword into the ground, and wordlessly slammed his hand, now etched with glowing markings, on top of the enchantment he had placed.

Naruto's seal quickly activated when placed, causing Freed's enchantments to glow as well, showing the cylindrical containment that surrounded the blonde until the seal glowed brighter and shattered the enchantment, causing the dark mage to look in shock; "Impossible! M-my runes should be unbreakable." gasped Freed "Your enchantments have hidden codes in them, my seal is able to find those codes easily and shatter any enchantment you make. It's over." explained the blonde as he grabbed his sword once more, his eyes growing colder and fiercer, "Now, I'm going to ask you again and this is the last time I do it nicely, Where. Is. Laxia?" Naruto growled at the man.

Freed, however, charged at the blonde with his sword poised for the attack, only for him to suddenly stop once again when an explosion occurred into the further parts of the town. "S-she's at the Caldia Cathedral," muttered Gray through the pain his body was feeling. "So someone has engaged her in a fight," mused the blonde, as he too, stared into the direction of the cathedral till he turned his sights back towards Freed, "Then I'll have to finish quick if I want to have my turn at pounding her." Naruto said with a smirk. Without warning, Naruto dashed towards Freed with his sword laced with wind chakra.

* * *

A few moments earlier before Naruto engaged Freed in combat

* * *

A couple of blocks away from the church, Natsu continued on his search as he tried to find Laxia through his scent, while on another part of town, Erza, who was also a couple of blocks away from the church now free from her stone prison due to her artificial eye, was still searching for Laxia and the dragon that went to fight her. _"Laxia, where are you? Why are you doing this?"_ thought Titania desperately as the worry for her friends began to get the best of her.

"Erza!" a voice called out to her. Erza turned back to see who had shouted her name, only to find Cana, Juvia and Mirajane running towards her, coming to a stop to catch their breath once they reached her. "What are you guys doing here? H-how are you here?" asked Erza, relieved to see her friends free and unharmed. "We've come to help you find Laxia and win the guild back." replied Cana once she managed to regain her breath. "And to stop this madness before the Master's condition worsens." Juvia said in a huff.

Erza grew in concern at those words. "Is the master alright?" she asked them with wide eyes. "I gave the Master his medication before we left, his pain was stabilized from what I could see, but he still needs a bit of medical attention." Mirajane answered this time, causing Erza to look at her in surprise. Noting her surprised look, Mirajane smiled softly at her friend while a dark aura began to encircle her, "I will not let Laxia harm my friends and family, if she does, she's going to find out why I was feared." she growled causing Cana and Juvia to back away a little.

"Mira..." muttered Erza, giving her a grateful smile, but quickly it disappeared as they felt Laxia's and Mystogan's magic energy rising as a loud explosion was heard from the direction of the cathedral. "It came from Caldia Cathedral," muttered Cana, getting nods from the two S–rank mages. Then another explosion occurred as a large dust cloud appeared southwest from their position, causing the four of them to turn around.

"What could be happening over there?" muttered Cana as she eyed the cloud suspiciously. "Juvia feels four signatures coming from there, one is Bickslow-san's comrade." said Juvia. Mirajane suddenly gasped in concern as she recognized another signature and it wasn't good either. "Elfman!" Mira whispered. "Juvia doesn't recognize other two that well." informed Juvia, while Erza immediately recognized one of the last two unknown signatures, a confident smile adorning her face. "Both of them will be fine," assured Erza as she took direction towards the cathedral. "How do you know that?" asked Cana in worry and frustration at Erza's sudden change, "Gray and Elfman are fighting Freed right now, we need to go and help them," but said red-head simply turned back at them with a confident grin;

"I say not to worry because Naruto is there with Gray and Elfman. He won't let any harm fall those two. Besides he's a dragon what could harm a dragon besides a dragon slayer?" questioned the Titania, only to have her claim confirmed as the group felt the dragon's energy spike followed by another explosion that showed a sudden drop in temperature, making them shiver a little. Cana, Juvia and Mirajane just shivered when they remembered the battered form of Bickslow.

* * *

Flashback:

* * *

 _After stabilizing the Master's sudden attack, he was laid to rest next to Bisca, who got struck by the lightning bolt after destroying one of the lacrima, on the medical room within the guild. Mirajane sat on the chair nearby the master, worried for the Master's health as she knew the seriousness of his condition and with his age, it could be catastrophic if he pushed himself. Her thoughts then shifted to her friends. Mirajane felt helpless as she brought her hands to head with her eyes closed, as if trying to shield herself. The thoughts of people being harmed at the hands of Laxia made her angry, she didn't have the will to fight anymore after the death of her sister, Lisanna, yet she was here allowing for another possible death._

 _ **"Do you know what we dragon's do when we lose our loved ones Mira-chan?" Naruto asked. "No. What do dragon's do?" Mira asked him. "We fight! Mira! We keep on fighting until our very last breath of life leaves our bodies..."** Suddenly, Mira's eyes opened in shock, echoes of the words Naruto had spoken to her after he learned of her sister's death and her unwillingness to fight the other day after he joined the guild as well as when she learned he was Igneel, which only a few people from the guild knew._

 _ **"We dragon's keep on fighting to protect our loved ones and to make sure no one else is taken from us ever again! That is why a dragon fights. So we don't lose anymore friends or lover's... son's or daughter's... brothers or sister's... uncle's and aunts... mom's and dad's as well as elder's."** Naruto's words continued to echo. "Naruto-kun," murmured the barmaid as she looked out the window with her tear stricken eyes, but held a smile on her face, "You're right, we have keep fighting... Thank you." Getting up from her chair, Mirajane quietly walked out of the medic bay and headed outside the building, coming into a scene where Cana and Juvia were about to leave to help the others fight Laxia. "Wait!" shouted the barmaid, causing the rest to look at her in concern._

 _"Did something happen to the Master?" asked Lucy, everyone sighing in relief when she shook her head. "No, I want to come with you. I-I want to fight." declared Mirajane, shocking those who knew of the reason she didn't fight or take missions anymore, "I know I haven't taken many actually no missions after that incident, but I cannot stand here and watch with the possible chance of the same tragedy that happened to my sister repeat itself with our friends." Mirajane said a fire burning brightly in her eye's... a fire that was seen by everyone._

 _Cana, Natsu and Levi saw something had changed with their friend, but they had to figure it out later, for at the moment, someone who needed a major ass kicking, Fairy Tail style. "Alright then, Levy-chan you help with the wounded, while Juvia, Mirajane and I look for Laxia," ordered Cana, taking leadership due to being the oldest in their group. Then she turned her sights at the two dragon slayers, "After Levy manages to stabilize the master catch up with us. We are going to need all the help we can get when we start confronting Laxia." Cana said getting nods from the others before Levy had a thoughtful look on her face._

 _"But what about Naruto?" questioned Levy as she sat up on her knees, "He might be already be searching for Laxia." Mirajane said. "We don't know how strong Naruto is or if has sustained any injuries from his fight with Bickslow." said Cana, "But we will stand by him this time and fight alongside him," turning towards Juvia and Mirajane, "Let's_ _go." she said getting nods from the other's._

 _The girls began to descend down the stairs, but they suddenly came to a stop when a whistling sound was heard. "Where is it coming from?" questioned Natsu as the sound reached his ears. Gajeel began looking around, trying to find the source. He noted that it wasn't coming from the sides but... from above as he looked up and saw a small black dot descending upon them. "Shit incoming!" Natsu yelled. "Get down!" shouted the iron dragon slayer, causing the girls to jump out of the way, just in time to watch the incoming object crash into the steps, creating a big dust cloud of debris._

 _Everyone waited with their guard up as they watched the dust beginning to clear and slowly approached whoever had crashed, only to let out gasps of shock to find Bickslow unconscious, bloodied and beaten to a near inch of his life. Gajeel was the first one to dissipate his stupor. "I don't know whether to feel joy or pity for Laxia." announced the iron dragon slayer, confusing those near him._

 _"What makes you say that Gajeel?" questioned Levy as she turned to him. "Joy that Naruto is on our side, because from the looks of things, he's pissed. Very pissed actually." answered Gajeel without taking his sights off Bickslow's downed form, "Or pity, because once he faces that thunderbolt bitch... there's no doubt that Laxia is going to get a beating far worse than him," finished Gajeel as he pointed at Bickslow._

 _Cana just continued to stare at Bickslow for a couple more seconds before she shook her head and ordered the other two mages to follow her. The three quickly left the guild in search of Laxus, leaving Natsu and Gajeel to take care of Bickslow as they brought him to the med bay inside the guild while Levy continued on her search to heal her master._ _"I still say we should let that jackass lick his own wounds," muttered the iron dragon slayer as he came out of the room, Natsu following behind. "I know right. And hopefully when this is all done they get their asses kicked out of the guild for this." Natsu said._

* * *

Flashback over

* * *

"For whoever fights against Naruto-sama, Juvia feels pity," murmured Juvia, Cana and Mira nodded, causing Erza to look at them in confusion for a few seconds till she shook her head and ran towards the cathedral. Upon reaching the cathedral, the four of them had noticed that Natsu had arrived at the same time as them. Nodding to each other, the five of them burst into the church as the slammed open the doors.

"Laxia!" shouted Erza and Natsu, only for all of them to find Mystogan and Laxia at a standoff. "Mystogan!" shouted Erza in worry and relief at the sight of their ally fighting Laxia. However, Mystogan was distracted by the group's arrival, allowing the thunder mage to shock him with a lightning bolt to the face at point blank. "Mystogan!" shouted Natsu as he rushed to help his guild mate, but came suddenly to a stop when he and Erza stared at the mage's revealed face.

"Jellal?" muttered Erza, shaken in shock at seeing her former friend turned enemy alive, causing the girls and Laxia to look at her. "Oh, a familiar face is he?" mocked Laxia from across the room. "Erza?" questioned Mira as she approached her friend. "What the hell!? Jellal is Mystogan?!" shouted Natsu in disbelief at the sight. "Erza, I wanted you, at least, not to see this face," said the Jellal look alike as he turned away from Erza, as if in shame, "I'm not Jellal, I know of him, but he is not me. I'm sorry... I leave the rest to you."

Mystogan/Jellal disappeared without warning afterwards. Erza was too shocked to see Laxia had sent one of her lightning attacks straight at her, however,s he was saved by Juvia as she had pushed Erza out of the way and took the attack for her. "AAHHHH!" screamed Juvia in pain from being shocked. "Juvia!" shouted Cana as she watched the water mage fall to the ground severely hurt and quickly went to her side. Erza had crawled onto her other side and kneeled beside her, helping Cana in helping Juvia sit up.

"Why! What were you thinking you foolish girl?" exclaimed Erza, but all of them were shocked to find tears on her eyes as she smiled. "Juvia just wanted to... make you all accept her... as a true member of Fairy Tail... Juvia loves you guys." was her reply, causing Cana and Mira to shed tears while Erza silently shed hers. "Of course you're one of us. You were one of us the second you joined Fairy Tail!" exclaimed Mira as she cried. "There was never any question about that! You're a brilliant mage of Fairy Tail!" Cana continued.

"Juvia is... so glad," murmured Juvia before she slipped into unconsciousness. Then a cold laughter echoed across the church; "I would have rather kill the Phantom girl trash before allowing her to become a member of my guild." boasted Laxia with an arrogant grin on her face. Suddenly, Erza's and Mirajane's magic energy began to spike as Erza reequipped her black wing armor while Mira transformed into her Satan Soul, Natsu glared angrily at the Master's granddaughter, fire encircling his fists from the rage.

"Laxia, I'm going to make you eat those words," remarked the demonic Mirajane calmly. "Oh, so the barmaid finally grown a pair of balls to fight back has she?" mocked Laxia as she ignored Erza and glared right at Natsu, "And you, you must be so glad that the father that abandoned you... left you has finally come back." Natsu's eyes widen at the mention of her knowing of his father's return. "It amuses me of how all of you believe that with his arrival I'll be defeated so easily." then she got a dark grin on her face, "Especially when Freed hasn't even begun to use his full power." All of them glared at the mage, but their eyes, minus Erza's, widen when they felt a dark rise of power coming from the place Naruto was battling.

Natsu smirked at the spike of power. "I admit I was a bit shocked you learned that Naruto was actually Igneel, but I have to ask... how'd you know it was him?" the pink haired dragon slayer asked. "Really. You know as a dragon slayer we are given heightened senses so when he first covered his hands in flame I was curious as to why his flames smelled so familiar to me. Then you come here with fist's ablaze where the scent of your fire hit my nose. It hit me that the newcomer called Naruto was actually your draconian parent turned human." Laxia said before she smirked with a look that scared them badly.

"Now that Fairy Tail has a dragon on their side we are now the most powerful. So I have to test the limits of the dragon and see if he is worthy to stay or if he is prey at the hands of a dragon slayer. I'm sure a few hundred lacrima made from his energy and body will fetch me a fine reward from a market. After all it's not every day a dragon slayer slay's the one known as the most powerful dragon to have been born besides Acnologia." Laxia gloated causing Natsu to yell out in rage "If you even think about hurting my dad I'll end your life here you got it!" at the lightning mistress causing her to laugh.

* * *

Back with Naruto:

* * *

An overly cut and slightly bleeding Freed was having a hard time against the blonde as he tried to block the blonde's sword attacks, but it was futile as every block he made, wind covering the blade managed to nick him every time. He growled in frustration as his enchantments were rendered useless. For every time he used his enchantments, Naruto slapped his seals onto his enchantments, thus breaking the runes and leaving him in battling against Naruto with his sword. That proved to be just as dangerous as Freed had found out first hand that the blonde was an excellent swordsman as he continued to skillfully parry or block most of his attacks and rapidly countered, leading him to the situation he was in.

 _"I severely underestimated him and his ability."_ thought Freed as he grimaced from a jolt of pain from his ribs, " _I have no choice but to use **that**." _Standing up Freed sheathed his sword, causing the blonde to raise an eyebrow at him, but his stare was still cold and unforgiving. "What are you giving up already?" asked the blonde, only for Freed to shake his head. "No, I realized that in order for me to actually beat you, I have to use something that is forbidden." replied the dark mage as wrote the enchantment for darkness on his chest which made the blond's eyebrow rise a little.

"Dark Ecriture..." Freed began. Naruto's eyebrow rose suddenly from the feeling of evil causing the blonde took on a guarding stance. "Darkness!" Freed yelled out. Freed was then engulfed in a pillar of darkness, his magic level rising to greater heights and amounts, causing Gray to look at Freed with some fear. "Ugghh," groaned Elfman as he began to stir, "What the hell happened? All I remember was fighting Freed and getting my ass handed to me. It was so unmanly I tell you." said the giant Strauss man as he looked up and saw Naruto standing before Freed without a hint of fear in his eye's.

"N-Naruto?" muttered Elfman in disbelief, but then his attention was transferred towards Freed when another spike of magic energy was unleashed until it suddenly exploded violently, sending Gray and Elfman back from the backlash while Naruto stood on his ground, staring at the figure that now stood in his opponent's place. A dark-colored demonic-like creature with horns coming out of his head and left eye covered with some scales, causing Naruto to make a face.

"You're one ugly ass fucker," said the blonde, causing Gray and Elfman to sweat-drop at his words. If the dark mage was insulted, he didn't show it, but he did however blur out of sight and reappear in front of Naruto with his right knee embedded deep into Naruto's stomach, managing to lift him off his feet as he let go of his blade and gasped for air at the sudden attack. Freed wasn't done attacking as he delivered a double handed ax strike onto the blonde's back with such force that it made the ground crack on impact, quickly following with a hard kick to his midsection, sending Naruto crashing into a nearby building at high speeds.

"NARUTO!" shouted Gray and Elfman, who barely managed to get back on their feet as they had finally regained a bit of their strength back. _"So he's able to summon upon demonic energy. He's got to be very skilled with Runes to do that,"_ the dragon praised Freed inside his mind. Naruto had disregarded his opponent due to the previous opponents he had fought in his past battles.

Sensing Freed appearing right behind him, Naruto quickly made the hand sign for the substitution and substituted with a nearby boulder that had been made in Freed's fight with Elfman and Gray, which soon got pulverized by Freed's punch and allowed Naruto to counter with a strong right hook to the man's unprotected midsection, only for Naruto to widen his eyes in surprise at feeling the scales were hard enough as strong as his scaly armor.

"Oh fuck me sideways..." muttered Naruto as Freed then delivered a powerful left hook to his face and began pounding at the blonde after he had crashed into the wall. The sound of flesh being pounded echoed through the destroyed halls of the building, but it suddenly came to a stop. Freed stared at the blonde with shocked eyes as Naruto simply blocked one of Freed's strong punches with one hand, not showing any signs of struggling at all.

Despite not being able to see the look on his face since his head was looking down, but slowly, Naruto brought his head up, shocking Freed even more with a hint of fear in his eyes as he stared right into the crimson, slit eyes of Naruto as large amounts of energy began to engulf the blonde completely, taking the form of a hybrid dragon. "Now you pissed me off," growled Naruto as his killer intent rose. Pieces of his skin began to change to scales as they started to cover his body as his eyes glowed white from the energy. Soon scales they began to grow over the skin to cover his body in places such as the face, hands, neck. "RARGH" Naruto roared.

From the outside of the building, Gray and Elfman could hear the beating Naruto was receiving at the hands of Freed and were about to rush in and help him out, despite their bodies being in pain, but then they came to a stop when the beatings stopped and a massive killer intent washed over them as a deafening roar erupted from the building, which promptly exploded as Freed was sent sailing courtesy of Naruto.

Elfman and Gray watched as Freed crashed a few feet behind them and turned back towards the building Naruto had crashed into, only to see Naruto walking towards them, engulfed in a cloak of energy, the amount of power he was excluding from his body was unlike anything they had ever felt. almost like a bottomless pit, but what sent shivers down their spines was the color of his eyes. Instead of their once blue color they remembered, they were crimson, his whiskers marks had thickened and his nails had grown into claws as his teeth had turned into fangs.

Naruto continued to glare at Freed as he continued his advance towards him. Freed crawled out of the debris made by the building that had fallen on him, staring at the slightly dragonified blonde with a hint of fear, but it was quickly replaced with a glare as Freed got up and rapidly dashed towards the blonde at blinding speeds with his fist cocked for a powerful left haymaker. Seeing his opponent coming straight at him, Naruto simply stood still and waited at the last moment, rapidly breaking into Freed's defense's and delivered a strong right hook into the stomach, creating a shockwave upon impact. Causing Gray and Elfman to cover themselves from the debris created by the shockwave.

Naruto quickly reacted by retracting his left fist back and delivered a chakra enhanced punch to Freed's unprotected, gaping face. Freed stumbled back a couple of steps due to the force of the punch and retaliated by delivering a knee strike to the charging blond's chin, only for Naruto to suddenly halt his charge and easily dodge as he leant back and countered a round shin kick to the midsection, causing Freed to gasp for air for a mere second. Then he tried a second attempt at countering with a backhand fist to the blonde's cheek, only for Naruto to firmly grasp it by the forearm and applied pressure in his grip.

The sound of bones being crushed reached the blonde's ears and gave a counter of his own as he twisted Freed's arm back and dug his claws into the flesh as he gripped onto the shoulder with the other hand, kneeing Freed hard in the midsection multiple times as Freed began to cough a little blood with each knee. With a last knee strike, Naruto released his hold on Freed and sent him back across the bridge. Then the blonde simply made the hand sign for his signature jutsu for the first time in nearly eight thousand years. **"Shadow** **clone replication!"** Naruto called out. Three clones appeared in a puff of smoke, instantly engaging Freed in combat.

 _"He's able to make copies of himself!"_ thought the dark mage in shock as he got up and saw what Naruto had done, but his surprise didn't last long as he began to get pummeled hard by the clones, despite his efforts to block their attacks. Then he saw an opening to take out two of his clones and he took it, however, he wasn't fast enough to bring his guard up to take down the last clone and got hit in the jaw causing Freed to throw his head back.

The clone once again appeared underneath Freed in a crouched position with the seal for the Hiraishin glowing in the clone's palm as he thrust it forward, nailing the dark mage right in the midsection and sending him back a couple of feet away as he skidded on the ground. Freed slowly managed to get up to one knee while holding his abdomen and turned with a glare the clone, who was going through a hand of seals at a rapid pace only for his cheeks to expand after he took a deep breath as he finished the last of the seal sequence.

" **Ice Dragon** " the clone called out. By using the water made from his body and breathing it out and freezing it, the clone created a large dragon made out of spiked blue-green ice, and sending the creature towards his surprised opponent before he puffed out of existence. _"His clone was able to create a ice dragon from his own energy!"_ ranted Freed frantically, _"Just what the hell is he?"_ Freed thought through the constant pain before the dragon was upon him.

Those were also his last thoughts before the dragon hit head on causing him to scream in pain from the force of the attack. Naruto quickly disappeared in flash of speed as he suddenly reappeared ahead of Freed with a gold spiraling ball that was the size of a grapefruit in his hand. Freed's eyes widen in fear as he came closer and closer, only to hear Naruto say. "It's over! Take this... **Rasengan**!" and Naruto thrust his attack right into Freed's abdomen, causing Freed to scream in pain as the rasengan grinded away his armor and reached his skin, sending him skidding as the rasengan exploded and shattered his demonic enchantment, returning him to his natural form as he came to stop lying face down on the ground in pain.

With Freed out of the fight Naruto turned towards the two. "You guys alright?" he asked them. Standing up straight Elfman nods his head. "Yeah we're fine. Thanks for saving our asses." Elfman said. Naruto nods at the large man before he walks forward. "Listen I need you guys to return to the guild. I'm afraid things are about to get serious for me in my upcoming fight. I don't like the idea of sending you off on your own, but it needs to be done." Naruto said to them. Luckily the two understood why he was doing this and nodded their heads. "I'll see you guys in a few minutes... hopefully." Naruto said as they went their separate ways. When they had went around the corner Naruto began running for his life enhancing his speed with his energy.

* * *

Back at the Cathedral

* * *

Erza had a smirk on her face when they felt Naruto's continuous rise of power, causing Laxia's eyes widen when she felt the power that Naruto was releasing. "You shouldn't underestimate Naruto, Laxia," claimed Erza with confidence before she narrowed her eyes angrily at him while preparing for battle, "Especially now when you have angered him by taking the guild hostage."

Laxia just growled at Erza's taunt. "Then I'll just have to find out how mad the dragon can get once he sees you all beaten into the ground!" shouted Laxia as she began to power up, lightning dancing around her body. Without warning, Natsu dashed at Laxia with his fist covered in flames. "I'm sick of you and your head-on charges brat." sneered Laxia as she sent a lightning bolt straight at Natsu, but he had dodged to the right and shifted his body in mid air to deliver a flaming kick to the lightning mage's face.

" **Karyu** **no** **Kagizume** _(Fire Dragon's Claw)_!" shouted Natsu, but the attack proved to be useless in the end as Laxia just used her lightning covered forearm to protect herself, shocking Natsu's leg in the process. Seeing her chance, Mirajane rapidly went behind Laxia's back and tried to deliver a strong right, but the powerful blond saw it coming as she side stepped to the right and grabbed onto Mira's arm, pulled her towards herself, and kneed her hard in the stomach causing Mira to gasp from the sudden lack of air.

"Laxia your mine!" shouted Cana as she made her cards glow red, preparing to send out a fire attack at Laxus, but she didn't get the chance to complete her spell as Laxia then sent Mirajane crashing into her. Looking out of the corner of her eye, Laxia saw Natsu charging at her once more, but this time she met him head on as she delivered a lightning enhanced kick to the dragon slayer's face that sent him flying across the cathedral. "Natsu!" Happy cried as he saw him get pummeled by Laxia as said person grabbed onto Natsu's arm and pulled him up to deliver a quick volley of punches to the dragon slayer's face.

Natsu, however, wasn't one on giving up as he then countered with a flame enhanced fist to the woman's face, and the two continued to duke it out until Laxia had, had enough, and so she electrocuted Natsu only to then use him as a human club as she hoisted the fire dragon slayer up before she then slammed him into a charging Mirajane from above to the ground, then twisted her body to use Natsu again, only to slam him right into Erza as she came from her side to kick her in the side.

"Come on now, don't try to make this so easy for me. The parties only just begun!" mocked Laxus as she stomped her lighting covered foot right into Natsu's back causing him to groan in pain before she then kicked him right at Cana. However, while she was preoccupied with them, she didn't notice a shadow sneaking in from one of the broken windows of the cathedral and begin approaching her from behind.

Keeping his eyes focused at Laxia, the iron dragon slayer growled hatefully as he saw the unmoving form of Juvia from behind Laxia. Although he may not care for those in Fairy Tail much, he did care for Juvia since she was the only one who would approach him during their days back in Phantom Lord. She always was the one that was there for him and when he asked her why, her answer surprised him greatly.

 _"Because just like Juvia, you're all alone and being alone hurts."_ Juvia's words echoed through his mind. And since then, and although he wouldn't admit out, he did care for her like she was a sister, and he vowed to protect her from any harm. " **I'm going to kill you, you bitch!"** shouted an enraged Gajeel as he charged at the unsuspected Lax, " **Tetsuryu no Go Ken** _(Iron Dragon's Hard Fist)_!" Gajeel shouted out as he threw his iron encased fist at Laxia.

Hearing the shout coming from behind her, Laxia turned around only to receive the Iron Dragon Slayers hard fist across the face, sending her crashing towards and through a pillar of the cathedral. "Y-you're protecting the guild?" asked a shocked, both literally and figuratively, Natsu as he then shakily got up to his feet although he was still in pain from Laxia beating his ass thouroghly.

"Protecting it or destroying it is my choice not this bitches." snorted Gajeel, causing the fire dragon slayer to snort back at him in humor. "And here I thought there wasn't room for two dragons in the sky," grinned Natsu, only for his dragon slayer friend to smirk back at him. "Maybe, maybe not, but with all this damn thunder that is around, the sky isn't fit to fly in now is it?" Gajeel asked Natsu with a smirk on his face.

"You damn right it is." replied Natsu as he then turned his attention back at a groggy Laxia "I'm going to settle things with you one of these days Black Steel." Natsu said. "You can settle your differences later..." Erza said as she appeared in the middle of the two dragon slayers. "So what's the plan boy's?" Erza asked them. "We have to attack now while she's still out of it!" Gajeel said seriously as he focused back on the fight.

Erza quickly regained control as she reequipped her black wing armor to heaven's wheel armor in a flash of light.

"Everyone! Give it all you have and don't hold back!" Erza said loudly. Mirajane gathered the energy from the surrounding area between her hands, which then started to take the form of a very large, transparent globe before she launched it towards Laxia.

 **"Soul Extinction!"** Mira shouted out. Next Gajeel and Natsu took a long breath as they both reared their heads back and puffed their cheeks out with a seal forming in front of them for their breath attack's.

 **"Karyu no Hoko** _(Fire Dragon's Roar)_!" Natsu shouted out as he released a sea of flames at the blond dragon slayer.

 **"Tetsuryu no Hoko** _(Iron Dragon's Roar)_!" Gajeel shouted as he sends out his iron based attack in the shape of a silver tornado. Such a tornado possesses an immense force, that is capable of generating powerful explosions and inflicting heavy blunt damage, but it also releases hundreds of sharp shards of metal in the process, shredding the slayer's opponent's body.

The two breath attacks combine and a tornado of immense force with sharp shards of hot metal in it and a large fire ball headed towards Laxia. " **Prayer's Fountain**!" Cana called out her attack as she placed a card on the ground, summoning forth several beams of water from it, which strike in all directions from all around Laxia. And lastly, Erza with her sword held high called out her attack-

 **"Saitama!"** she shouted as she slashed at Laxia with her sword in a delta formation. All five of the attacks hit Laxia head on in the center of her chest, causing a large explosion to occur upon impact as a large cloud of debris that then expanded in the aftermath. "D-did we get her?" panted out Natsu as he tried to find Laxia's energy throughout the debris they had made form their combined attack.

Then, a dark evil laughter reached their ears, causing them to look in shock as the cloud dispersed and revealed Laxia slightly harmed although her coat and shirt were destroyed upon impact revealing a part of her bare chest giving the two men a full view, a view many would die to have, which gave them minor nosebleeds. "I knew that I shouldn't have ever bothered in trying to bargain with the old fool." Laxia stated darkly with a wide grin over her face.

Lightning was beginning to dance around her body once more, and more violently, "I knew I should've relied on this power of mine from the very beginning!" Laxia roared as she released her full power causing the group to slide back covering their faces from the wind. _"W-what kind of monster is she?_ " Gajeel asked himself freaked out that Laxia had managed to come out almost barely if not unscathed from the constant onslaught.

 _"How is this possible she should've been severely hurt by all our combined attacks and yet she stands strong even now!?"_ raged a frantic Erza in her mind as her body shook a little from the pressure. "The old man was always telling me to shut up about this little secret of mine, but now... Now that the dragon revealed my secret I have no choice but to use it." raged the lightning mage as her teeth began to turn into fangs like Natsu's and Gajeel's, greatly shocking all of them, "Now I can show all of you just how special I truly am," she said before slowly, Laxia reared her head back as she took a deep breath of air.

"She's a dragon slayer!" gasped Mirajane in shock

"She's bluffing!" argued Natsu in denial as he could not believe what he was seeing.

"Impossible!" muttered Cana.

"Oh crud..." Gajeel muttered.

 **"Rairyuu no..."** Laxia started to say causing them to tense up. Erza recognized right away what was about to occur and quickly readied herself for the oncoming attack. _"If Laxia attacks with that much energy, all of us no matter how far will get caught in the blast from her breath attack!"_ thought Erza franticly as she dashed/flew towards her friends and landed in front of them, pulling as she then used her body as a shield to protect her friends.

 **"HOKO!"** Laxia roared out as she charged a wave of Lightning generated from her mouth and released it in a concentrated, destructive blast. The attack destroyed everything in a wide area in front of him, engulfing everyone in it as they were sent flying back in the attack. After the attack had dispersed, everyone was laying on the ground injured and paralyzed due to the amount of volts of electricity their bodies were exposed to, leaving them slightly numb. They in the end, however, were mostly unaffected as Erza had successfully managed to protect her friends from harm.

Suddenly though, a shadow overshadowed them, causing Erza to look up and gasp in fright as she saw Laxia standing over them, a crazed grin plastered on her face. "So much for the great and mighty Erza Scarlet the Titania of Fairy Tail." mocked Laxia with a laugh. "I guess I should go prepare my gift so I can present it to dragon-kun and see his broken face for once he sees you all lying like broken toys at my feet!" Laxia said with a sneer plastered on her face.

Erza slightly turned her head to see Laxia raising her clenched fist, lightning cackling madly as she chanted her spell for her attack... " _Resounding_ _through_ _the_ _air..._ "Laxia chanted as Erza began to forcefully will herself to get on her knees in front of her friends to shield them behind her once more, _"The roar of thunder, plunge from the heavens and reap destruction!"_ Laxia continued to chant out.

"Erza..." muttered Natsu as he helplessly looked on while Cana was laying beside him unconscious from Laxia's last attack. "Erza.." gasped Mira as she tried to get up on her feet to try and stop Laxia herself, but her efforts were in vain as she collapsed once again. However, nobody noticed the energy approaching them at high speeds from outside the cathedral as the energy spike had been felt throughout the city. " **Rejingu** **Boruto** _(Raging Bolt)_!" Laxia yelled out as a large bolt of lightning began to descend upon them from the ceiling causing them all, with the exception of Laxia, to shut their eyes close as they waited for impact of the thunderbolt.

"IGNEEL!" Natsu shouted out for his father in hopes of the dragon king hearing his cry for help. Then, just as Natsu shouted for his father, the room reacted to his shout as it began to glow in a bright light from the dragon's arrival.

* * *

With Naruto before he left Gray and Elfman

* * *

Freed struggled to even sit up as he clutched his stomach, blood dripping down his face with tattered clothes as he looked back towards where Naruto was, only to find him right in front of him with his left hand choking him at the neck while his right hand held another rasengan. _"So this is the power of a dragon... no the dragon king! He defeated me with almost no effort. Am I going to be die here?"_ ranted the dark mage in fear as he saw the swirling blu sphere coming down straight to his face only for the Rasengan to be a few inches away from his face. Elfman and Gray were watching a couple of feet away, hoping that the Naruto they knew for a short amount of time was still in there somewhere, instead of the merciless person they were seeing at the moment.

Then slowly, the rasengan dispersed along with the cloak, returning Naruto to his normal features as he held a remorseful look on his face. "Why is there fighting... Between comrades?" questioned Naruto "Comrades! You're the one who left your son to begin with so don't question me about my comrades!" Freed shot back with a glare to the dragon.

"You're right, I did, but they," said Naruto as he turned towards Gray and Elfman, "They are your comrades as well aren't they? Are they not just like you, members of the same guild." Naruto questioned Freed. "I only have one nakama and that is Laxia-sama!" argued Freed, denying what he truly felt about the other's. "You're lying to yourself, I can see it in your eyes boy." countered the blonde as he stood up, staring at Freed with a frown. "It's not a bad thing to keep clinging to one single person, but why are you going to ignore those who are willing to make bonds with you. People are connected to one another through experience." Naruto said.

At the blonde's words, Freed began to recall every conversation he had, had, with various members of the Fairy Tail guild. Kindness and acceptance was shown to him every time. Realizing this mistake, the dark mage then placed his hand over his face as he tried to cover the tears that were coming out of his eyes. Once he uncovered his hand, he was surprised to find Naruto's extended hand reaching out for him. "You see, it's when people start to realize how lonely it is on their own, that they start seeking the acceptance of others in the form of camaraderie." Naruto said with a pleased smile on his face.

Slowly oh so slowly, Freed reached out and grasped the hand. Gray slowly walked or rather limped up to Naruto as he was helping their once enemy sit up and placed his hand on his shoulder, giving the blonde a satisfied grin, which Naruto returned happily.

"Welcome back to the land of humanity asshole," said the ice mage cheekily. "Glad to be back in one piece ice stripper." shot the blonde sage back. "You're truly are a man Naruto!" exclaimed Elfman as he hugged the blonde with all his strength, causing Naruto to wince and grunt in pain from how strong the hug was before they were freed from the giants hug. Sorry about going crazy for a bit back there guys." Naruto said. "It's alright." the two men said. "So what are you going to do now?" Gray asked him.

"Well first- Then he suddenly stopped as they felt a large source of power coming from the cathedral, filling the blonde with dread as he also could feel Natsu was over there and most likely the other's as well. " _What the hell?_ " thought the blonde as he got up to his feet when he felt the familiar tug from his split soul. "Hang in there Natsu, I'm coming!" The blonde's body suddenly began to give a faint golden glow, surprising Gray and Elfman as they stepped back in case Naruto were to do something, but to their astonishment, the blonde simply as he vanished out of thin air in pure speed. Their guess was that he was heading towards the cathedral.

"Let's get back to the guild I'm fucking hungry." Gray said getting a nod from Elfman. "Yeah good idea. Naruto is man enough to finish up this thing on his own." Elfman replied. The two begin to walk back to the guild for a decent meal, and hopefully a good night'- er afternoon nap.

* * *

Back the cathedral

* * *

Those who were still conscious, watched in horror as Laxia's attack rapidly continued to descend upon them while Laxia laughed madly at her coming victory. "Natsu!" shouted Happy as the bolt was a few inches away from them, creating a blinding light as it made contact and caused tremor that shook the whole church. Once the light had disappeared, all that was remaining was a large crater where Natsu and Happy once stood, causing Erza, Gajeel and Mirajane to gasp in horror at what Laxia had done to the pink haired dragon slayer. "Yo-You MONSTER!" shouted Mirajane as tears rolled down her cheeks, her heart clenching at the thought of yet again, having failed to protect those she loved once more.

Gajeel just clenched his eyes shut as he cried for his new friend and pounded the ground in his anger. "Salamander... dammit. Huh." Erza heard Gajeel call for Natsu and turned to see him look flabbergasted as his body shook while shockingly pointed into the deeper part of the church. Both, Mirajane and Erza turned to see where the iron dragon slayer was pointing at, only to be flabbergasted themselves at what they saw.

A few feet away from them was Naruto, with his back turned to them, holding an unharmed Natsu and Happy in his arms. Natsu and Happy still had their eyes closed as they waited for the lightning bolt to hit them, but nothing came. Slowly, Natsu began to realize that he no longer was on his knees but on his feet and also as if something had wrapped itself around the two of them in a protecting manner. Little by little, Natsu opened his eyes only to find that he was staring into someone's chest while he tightly held on onto his friend with his arms still wrapped around Happy.

"Are you both alright, son?" a voice said. Natsu's eyes widen at the sound of the voice. Deep, yet familiar. Soft and powerful at the same time. Slowly, Natsu lifted his head up, only to find a smile and the fierce blue eyes of Naruto staring at him. "You came back... dad." muttered Natsu as tears began appear in his eyes and began to roll down his cheeks. "You really came back just like you promised!" Natsu said.

Naruto just watched as the son he loves slightly turned towards him with the cat called Happy in arms and his cat's face buried on his chest, crying tears of happiness. Placing his hand upon his head, softly rubbing it against his hair. "Stop with the water works Natsu, I'm back, and remember what I told you when I came back." Naruto scolded his son, while also consoling his boy. "You told me to live my life to the fullest." Natsu said as he dried his tears getting a nod from his father.

Then suddenly, Naruto turned serious as he brought Natsu and Happy closer to him, embracing them as Laxia's attack landed on his scaled back, but the lightning just bounces off the hard scales as if they were a mirror. "Naruto/Igneel!" cried the both of the two with concern as the color left their eye's causing them to see white for a bit. "You'd do best to remember that I'm still here dragon-kun," taunted Laxia with her fist extended out covered in lightning. Naruto slightly turned back with his back slightly smoking through a destroyed vest and looked at Laxia from the corner of his eye, a death glare being sent at him as Naruto stood and allowed Natsu to take a couple of steps back with Happy still in his arms, "I've been waiting for you to come dragon-kun!" Laxia purred out in a sultry voice.

Makarov's granddaughter was ready to pounce the dragon in human skin, but was suddenly caught out of breath as she staggered a little, looking at Naruto with wide eyes filled with disbelief, and then slight fear. "Laxia... Give up the fight now and I'll be merciful," growled the blonde coldly, his eyes showing no emotions, glaring dangerously at the artificial dragon slayer as he shot all of his killer intent at her while slowly standing up flaring his full power causing the entire building to shake.

Meanwhile, Erza, Mirajane and Gajeel could not help but shake at the amount of power Naruto was letting off in anger. _"So this is Igneel's power!"_ thought the pink haired dragon slayer as he stared at his father with wide eyes, _"Laxia is so getting boned... wait I don't want to think of something like that. Although she could use a good one... not that I would try and touch her, she'd kill me for even suggesting it."_ Natsu thought.

 _"T-this is guy is unbelievable! Is he even human?"_ thought Gajeel as he stared at Naruto with fear. _"This isn't going to be a fight between mages, this is going to be a battle between two monsters."_ Erza thought as she stood up. Laxia though, was getting angry at the fact that was being brought to knees by a mere flare of energy. _"He is just a nobody! A dragon that is meant to be slain by my hands. I'm the strongest of them all,"_ rages Laxia as she powered up, electricity crackling around as it destroyed anything where it landed in order to compete with the dragon king's power.

Natsu shielded Happy in his arms as he watched some of the bolts coming straight at them, but to their surprise, Naruto simply extended his hand out as the lightning bolt stroke his hand, but it didn't affect Naruto as he stood immobile while the palm of his hand was smoking from the strike. "Don't worry, I won't let any harm come to any of you," Naruto said while his eyes glared angrily at the female blonde.

Erza could feel the energy surrounding him. It felt passive, warm. Then watched him as he began to walk towards Laxia. "Naruto." The blonde abruptly stopped and slightly turned back towards Erza, his yellow irises, slit dragon-like pupils, and reddish-orange scaled pigmentation around the eyes of the dragon. "You better not lose to her, you hear me."

"Yea dad! Kick her ass!" shouted Natsu, gaining Naruto's attention as he saw his adopted son get to one knee from his spot with one eye closed. Naruto just smirked and turned serious as he turned his sights back towards Laxia. "Well I suggest you get out of here quickly, and don't argue this fight is way beyond anything you guy's can handle." Naruto said.

Nodding their heads the group left while Gajeel gathered up Cana and left the building. When he sensed their energy had left a fair distance away and was still going Naruto looked at Laxia with a fire in his eye's. "You know I didn't want to have to fight you, but now that you tried hurting my boy... yes I'm sure you smelled the similarities in our fire by now... you've made me very angry Laxia-chan." Naruto said.

Laxia kept her cool as she looked at the mad dragon trying to stay calm in front of her opponent. "Oh and what are you going to do about it dragon-kun beat me? Ravage my body when I'm down like some kind of animal? Claim me as your concubine to breed more dragon's?" Laxia questioned the dragon. "Not unless you want me to. But no what I plan to do is simple. I plan to go full out." Naruto said as his form began to change his clothes absorbed by his body.

First was his head. As the head grew wider two behemoth sized tusks grew from the side of the dragon kings jaws. Next coral-like scales with bumps and warts all across the body began to emerge. Fins that were meant for water began to grow on body parts, and were prominent on the the length of his emerging tail to near the tip, while the end of it began to bulge. It was the addition of fins along the sides of his tail changing as it soon had a new addition in the form of a spiked club that looked like it could wipe out an army or kill another dragon with a single blow. The next thing to change was his teeth where they shrunk a little and become sharper to the point they were similar to large swords that Erza would find hard to wield in a hard battle.

Massive wings that span over 250 feet (125 each) in length emerged from his back in a burst of air. Tail fins that run along the sides of the tail before it turns into a spike covered eye's stay the same. This was followed by a head frill with large spikes protruding from the back of the neck. Two large tusks on both sides of the jaw that are now 80 feet in length that curve and point at a slight down angle.

The still many noticeable scars on his stomach and neck, with the largest one, which is X-shaped, located around the center of his chest from when he fought in the war between the dragons that wanted to eat humans, and the dragons that wanted to ally themselves with them become more prominent to her sight as the dragon king continued to grow in size before his change finished. **"RRRRRAAAARRRRGGGGHHHHHH"** the dragon king bellows out for the entire town to hear his battle cry. Laxia could only look at the transformed dragon in slight awe and a bit of fear mixed with a bit of anxiousness.

 **"So tell me Laxia-chan do you still think I'm weak prey?"** the dragon king Igneel asked her. Laxia just looked at him with a straight face, and although she wouldn't admit it the thought of being beaten by this dragon, even if he was in human form, aroused her a small bit. "I'm ready Dragon-kun." Laxia said simply to the king of the dragon's.

* * *

Igneel stared at the blonde woman who had encased herself in lightning for an effective boost as she stared back. It was several seconds later that the dragon made the first move. Rearing back his head the dragon took a deep breath readying for his attack, before breathing out a sea of water that quickly froze into giant spike's of steaming blue-green colored ice that destroyed the ground as well as the back wall of the cathedral as the ice pierced the wall's utterly destroying them as the spikes ran through them like butter.

Igneel had seen the blonde flash out of the way in time as his attack had landed and started its path of destruction throughout the building. Laxia suddenly flashed in front of him with a fist surrounded in lightning drawn back ready to strike him in the face. Igneel allowed the woman's fist to connect, but the only thing that her punch managed to do was knock off a few of the dragon's already loose scales that normally fell off like dead skin did for human's.

Laxia was shocked that the dragon didn't flinch from a punch from her lightning encased fist, hell he didn't even roar in pain. Just what kind of dragon was he... was this the pain tolerance of the dragon king? she wondered in thought before she flashed away as the dragon roared at her. Swinging his tail around Igneel smashed one of the wall's to pieces as he tried to hit the Lightning goddess causing the ground to shake from the impact. It was only because of his Ice breath attack that crashed through the first wall holding up the building's foundation that the building still stood strong as it currently was.

Laxia flashed and blitzed around the dragon for several minutes trying to confuse the powerful beast, but what she didn't know was that the dragon followed her every movement keeping his eyes locked onto her fast moving form. Raising his hand Igneel started to swing... and clawed Laxia from the air sending her crashing through the front of his icey attack and out the back right into the street in a cloud of dust and debris.

Laxia coughed up some dirt and mud that had been shoved into her mouth when she had been knocked through the wall and into the garden where she was forced to literally eat dirt, and just to point it out it tasted like crap. Standing up she recovered her body in lightning and charged back into the near collapsing building to fight her adversary. And when she came running back through the hole her body had made from crashing through the wall she saw that the dragon hadn't moved from his position even after he had knocked her through the wall of the cathedral.

She then charged up her energy to it's maximum causing the ground to crater as she was enveloped in electricity. _"I know he's toying with me. He hasn't moved from his position ever since he turned into his draconic form. If this the difference in power for humans and dragon's then I have to get him to be on my side."_ Laxia thought to herself before readying her next attack.

Looking at the dragon she surges her potent energy " **Rairyu Hotengeki (** _Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd)"_ Laxia yells out. Laxia then raises her hands and forms lightning between them, forming a very large trident out of it. Looking at the dragon she then hurl this gathered energy at her enemy. When the attack lands on the dragon Igneel is pushed out of the wall behind him in an explosion of lightning that destroys the wall behind the dragon causing the cathedral to start collapsing in on itself.

Activating her Lightning body once more Laxia flashes out of the falling building just as it falls in on itself kicking up a humongous cloud of dust that could be seen throughout the entire town of Magnolia. The cloud of dust was blown away in a burst of air revealing that it was the dragon had flared it's wing's open in an attempt to make itself look almost three times as large as it normally was... Laxia wouldn't admit it but it's intimidation tactic worked as she squeaked at it before her faced hardened. She called upon her dragon Lacrima and turned her body back into lightning and flashed up into the sky to come eye level with the powerful beast.

For the people of Magnolia when they had seen the battles between the Fairy Tail member's they thought it was something that was normal. But when the cathedral collapsed they realized it was now personal, and now they had a giant dragon standing in the center of their lovely town fighting against one of them. People were standing on roofs of shop's, houses, and any other building that wasn't tore down in the fighting trying to record the beast in action.

Pictures of what would soon be called the Fairy Tail dragon would make Fairy Tail a world famous guild that would be considered the strongest for several year's. It would also start the long chain of events that were to come. Seeing the blonde flash into the sky the dragon quickly followed her by flapping it's wings to get lift before it soared through the sky where all of Magnolia could see the dragon king in all his glory.

Flying over the town the dragon landed on the outskirts of the town when he felt a energy signature race towards him at high speeds. "Take this **"Rairyu no Go Ken** _(Lightning Dragon's Hard Fist)"_ Laxia yelled as she thrust her lightning encased fist at his face shaving off more of his scales. Igneel swings his head at the blonde woman in an attempt to knock her to the ground, but he misses as she just blitzes away once again.

She blitzes back in front of him with her head reared back in a way Igneel knew all too well. **"Rairyu no Hoko** _(Lightning Dragon's Roar)"_ Laxia roars out as she gathers lightning in their mouth and releases it in the form of a concentrated, destructive blast, capable of destroying everything in a wide area in front of her. But since she is right in front of a dragon the beast takes the strike head on sending the dragon crashing into the ground.

Standing up with a bit of steam coming off his face Igneel smirks at the dragon slayer's attempt to kill him like so many had tried before her only to fail. Igneel then looks up to see the blonde dive bombing him as she held a fist drawn back once more. "It's over **Rairyu no Tekken** _(Lightning Dragon's Iron Fist)"_ she yells out . Igneel turns around and somehow swings his clubbed tail just in time for the buxom blonde to be sent flying out of the area. Unfurling his wings once more Igneel takes to the skies to give chase to the dragon slayer.

* * *

With Laxia

* * *

"Damn that hurt like a bitch! Where the hell that damned lizard send me?" Laxia roared as she stood up only to destroy a tree she was standing by. Suddenly a loud thud was heard from behind around she see's the dragon standing on his hind legs with a smirk on his face. "You damn lizard where did you throw me?" She roared at the dragon causing him to laugh **"Now, now young one. Calm down, you are-"** Igneel began to say, but didn't get to finish his statement since he had to jump away in order to dodge a lightning that strike thrown at him from the enraged blonde.

"The hell you lizard just take your beating like a good beast before I have you take me home or before I decide to kill you!" Laxia growled as she just kept shooting lightning at Igneel who now had a stern expression on his face. **"I won't just let you become surrounded by your hatred young one. A type of person like you are the one's who are dangerous to those around them, and should be taught a lesson. I will give you chance to surrender and I will think about what you have to say before I decide to take you back once you've vented your anger out."** Naruto stated sternly and Laxia just scoffed

"I will kick your ass and then find my way back home by myself when you're dead. Now die! " **Rairyu no Hoko** _(Lightning Dragon's Roar!)"_ Laxia said as she roared another lightning beam towards Igneel who only sighed at her. The attack landed and created another explosion that kicked up more dust that was quickly cleared by the dragon flaring his wings again. **"I was giving you chance but oh well. I think i will have no choice but to fight you instead of letting you exhaust yourself. I never really liked to do battle, but i think this will make good experience for you to learn my dear."** Igneel said then fog started to appear in front of his hand.

"What the-!" Laxia then jumped and dodge a blue-green ice encased fist that was aimed right at her. She glared towards the dragon who appeared where she was standing before she was forced to dodge the dragon's strike. "What the hell is with that Ice?!" Laxia growled as she skidded over ground **"I will you one last time young slayer. Surrender and you won't be harmed anymore. I'll speak to the Master and see if he can over look this insubordination where you can stay in the guild Laxia-chan."** Igneel states ignoring Laxia's question. Laxia merely grinds her teeth together and charged the dragon.

 **"Rairyu no Tekken** _(Lightning Dragon's Iron Fist)"_ Laxia roared again. Laxia then launched an electrical punch towards Igneel who dodge's it by ducking his head a little then tried to punch her away from him, but the young woman dodged it but was struck on her knee. She appeared over his head then raised both her hands and clapped them together then enchanted them with lightning once more.

 **"Rairyu no Agito** _(Lightning Dragon's Jaw)"_ she roared and brought her hands down upon Igneel's head. Igneel seeing this lifted his other elbow encased in thick ice and brought it up to block the strike. **"Hyoryu no Enchu** _(Ice Dragon's Elbow)"_ Igneel says calmly. The ice and yellow lightning collide causing an explosion. From the smoke Igneel and Laxia jumped away from each other and skidded over the ground while Igneel destroyed more of the landscape with his large size.

"How are you able to do that?" Laxia asked. Igneel didn't answer, he only look at Laxia sternly once again. "Well aren't you going to answer me." Laxia demanded. Igneel sighed. **"I taught myself the ways of the dragon just like every other dragon that has ever been born to this world."** Igneel said. "Ha! Yeah right. A dragon that had to learn everything on his own?! Don't mock me! NOW DIE!" Laxia roared a she called upon another technique.

 **"Rairyu no Hotengeki** _(Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd)_ " Laxia raised both of her hands in the air at her sides and generates more electricity between her opened mirroring palms. This lightning is rapidly shaped into the form of a massive spear composed of lightning in the form of a trident. She then threw it toward Igneel who horizontally placing his partially open palms away from his body, the palms are facing each other, albeit distant some inches apart

Suddenly a black ice started to formed from his forearm to arm, before it engulfed them and it focused into where he distant his palm apart and slammed them on the ground. **"Hyoryu Makyo Hyoshogaeshi** _(Ice Dragon's Ice Crystal Mirror Reflection)"_ Igneel roared as a mirror of ice rose from the ground to block the attack from hitting him. Much to Laxia's surprise the mirror _actually_ shot a lightning beam _toward_ the incoming spear and the result create another and even bigger explosion. The smoke slowly cleared to show the two seperate from each other each looking worse for wear. Blue eye's meet yellow draconian eye's. Both of them were suddenly engulfed in their own energy and jumped away from each other then charged again, but Igneel instead of meeting in the middle soared up into the sky once again.

Seeing this Laxia activated her Lightning body once more before she flashed in front of Igneel. They reached at each other a second time, Igneel's hand blocking her forearm while Laxia's feet were tangled from trying to deliver as many attacks to him as she could as the dragon landed once more. Igneel flipped back as Laxia narrowly delivered a crescent kick to his head. Igneel balanced himself on his hands while spinning his tail back around as Laxia flashed behind him.

Laxia managed to avoid the Dragon's tail swipe, then tried to sweep the dragon off of his hands, only for him to push off the ground and dodged it then the blonde charged quickly caught Igneel guard off in result he got black lightning fist placed on his stomach sending him crashing through several tree's tearing the land up even more. "GRRAAHH! I DON'T HAVE TIME TO PLAY GAMES JUST GIVE UP ALREADY!" Laxia roared as she appeared from the above the broken tree's over the dragon in her Lightning body form. Laxia began to roar and let out a lot of magic from her body.

The sky turn into dark, thunder began to roared at sky and wind blowing more. Laxia's shoulders, forearm skin slowly turned into yellow scale's, her fang's turned sharper, her eyes then turned pure white, her nails become claws. And then wind, lightning, water start to merged from her mouth which make Igneel's eyes widen in surprise for once.

 _ **'Is she about to-'**_ Igneel didn't finish his thought's as the blond attacked. " **RANRYU NO HOKO** _(Storm Dragon's roar!)"_ Laxia roared out as large grey/yellow lightning bolt struck him head on causing a devastating explosion. When the beam died down and disappeared the entire forest that had stood in the beam's way destroyed and Laxia could only grin in satisfaction from her attack on the dragon king.

"Ha! Take that you dumb lizard! Can't hear anything from yo-" Laxia then suddenly got hit by a flaming fist from the dragon. She was then sent flying above the tree's and into the sky as Igneel appeared from the ground before he was gone and reappeared in a burning flash above Laxia and grabbed her in his hand. **"Enryūō no Tek Go Ken** _(Fire Dragon King's Iron Hard Fist)"_ Igneel said with a smirk on his face.

Laxia was suddenly blown down to the ground in a ball of flame and crashed to the ground creating a crater. Igneel waited for the smoke to clear to see if the fight was over, but instead he heard laughter from the smoke cloud. Igneel then landed in ground softly and glare in Laxia's direction "GRRAAHH! WAS THAT ALL?! I DIDN'T EVEN FEEL IT!" Laxia laughed from the smoke, her clothes were already destroyed now revealed only her skirt and scale's that slowly reach her arm.

 _ **'I knew using a solitary element wouldn't do any good. This the nearly the same amount of power Acnologia possessed when he was still human? She's strong enough to beat Grandeeney her own. And she'll keep growing stronger where she will soon reach her prime in a couple of year's!'** _Naruto thought solemnly. "MY TURN!" Laxia roared as she appeared behind Igneel suddenly make the Dragon's eyes widen at her sheer speed in this form. Igneel barely had time as he turned and dodged the strike from Laxia causing her to strike the ground. He appeared few feet away from Laxia then charged towards her.

Igneel performed a Fire Dragon's Claw kick aimed at Laxia, but she dodged the strike easily and disappeared, only to reappear right behind Igneel's head and kick him in the back of the cranium. Igneel was a little surprised by Laxia's speed and being unable to block, had ended up flying into the clearing underneath him. Laxia disappeared in a lightning body flash and appeared in front of Igneel who was still crashing through more of the tree's.

" **Ranryu** **no Tekken** _(Storm Dragon's Iron Fist)_!" Laxia yelled as she gave Igneel a punch in the chest sending him flying further in the opposite direction before she was gone again and appeared above him. " **Ranryu** **no** **Agito** _(Storm Dragon's Jaw)_ " Laxia yelled as she ax punched Igneel again making him fall to the ground with large crater being created before she flipped away from him and landed in a crouch. "NOW DIE! **METSURYU OGI: HAKAI NO ARASHI!** _(Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Storm of Destruction!)"_ Laxia roared out as she clasped her hands together and sent some thick beam's of Lightning, at the downed dragon king at high speed.

When it hit where Igneel lay it exploded into a large pillar of storm clouds. It was large enough to see from the town of Magnolia as well as several other towns and ports that were nearby."Hahaha! I finally beat you stupid lizard. Just goes to show that you weren't strong enough to stay in my guild after all" Laxia laughed before she grinned at her victory over the dragon king.

"Now to find my way back. Using my nose I'm able to smell my home easily." Laxia said as she started to turn away _**"You forgot your change bitch."**_ Igneel roared as he appeared from behind Laxia. Right when Laxia face turned around she got a fist implanted into er entire body and was sent crashing through the tree's "GGAGGH! What the hell?! Why you just won't die!" Laxia growled as she slowly stood up and glared at Igneel. A sizable amount of Igneel's scales and skin were now destroyed revealing his muscle and several bruises and wounds covering his body from the attack before, blood dripping from his forehead and into his eyes.

 _ **'That was a dangerous attack. It was almost the same as Nagato's Shinra Tensei when he destroyed Konoha when I was still a human. If we keep fighting like this, this island I sent her flying to with my tail will fall. I need to finish this quick and get back to the guild.'**_ Igneel thought seriously for once. **"I will give you one last chance. Surrender now and i won't harm you any further Laxia-chan"** Igneel said seriously. Laxia only scoffed before mix of burst of grey lightning shot from her body and it focused into both of her hand's.

"Shut up! I won't be taken down by a mere dragon! I'm a Dragon slayer! The killer of Dragon's! Now take this **Ranryu no Yokugeki** _(Storm Dragon's Wing Attack)_ " Laxia said a she sent a large wave of Storm Dragon Magic towards Igneel who only sighed. Soon the area then covered into another explosion. Laxia grinned but then it turn into shock when she hear something sound like... Chuckling?

From the smoke Igneel sitting in the middle of the storm chuckling as if he were trying not to laugh. **"Thanks. That was good a good scratch behind my wing's"** Igneel said before he grinned at Laxia who was shaking in shock and fear. "Y-Y-You're still- GGGAGGHH!" Laxia didn't finish her statement when a giant fist covered by hot flames hit her causing her to cough up blood she was planted into one of the boulders nearby sending up a cloud of dust.

 **"You may think you are a ruler of the sky young slayer..."** Igneel started to say as he walked forward towards the downed dragon slayer. Laxia held her stomach and groaned in pain before glared towards Igneel **"But we Dragon's were once, and we still are ruler's of the world. Know your place.. human."** Igneel said to her. " **If you want to surrender there's** **still time. This is the last time i asking you this Laxia-chan. Give up.** " Igneel stated with his arm's crossed while he sat on his haunches.

"Never! NOW DIE! **Ranryu no Tekken** _(Storm Dragon's Iron Fist)_!" Laxia roared as she brought out her storm dragon's iron fist towards him. " **So be it!** **Karyu no Senjin** _(Fire Dragon's Crushing Fist)_ " Igneel said flaming fist and meet with Laxia's storm dragon fist. Their energies collided and created an impact crater that blew more tree's, and rock away. Both trying to gain dominance but slowly Laxia's storm fist start's to fizzle out allowing the dragon's fist to move forward.

"WHAT THE?! HOW I-URGHH" Laxia didn't finish her statement as Igneel's fist planted on where the top of her and sent her away. Naruto then jumped making a large crater and reappeared above Laxia with his tail raised in the air. **"IT'S OVER LAXIA!** " Igneel roared as he give then swung his tail down upon Laxia's chest sending her down to the ground and created a large crater from the impact. Laxia coughed up some blood from the hit and she stayed down... unable to move her body.

 _'H-How? His hit's are even stronger than mine? O-Only with few attacks and they've already damaged me like this! W-What is he a draconian God bound to this mortal realm through a curse... or is it something else entirely?'_ Laxia thought as fear start to appear on her mind from the power used by the dragon. Igneel then grabbed her leg and spun so fast Laxia couldn't think, and then threw Laxia to the nearby mountain that was near them but before she could be planted in the mountain Igneel appeared in front of her.

" **Karyu no** **Enchu** _(Fire Dragon's Elbow)_ " Igneel gave Laxia a strong elbow strike making her cough up more blood and planted her deeply into mountain then he landed a bit away from her now immobile form. **"It's over now Laxia-chan... I have decided that... that you have finally learned your lesson."** Igneel stated simply as he stared at Laxia's now normal form as it lay in a growing pool of blood.

"D-Damn... I-I lost! " Laxia groaned as she slowly stood with a blood covered body and was in visible pain from the effort from the simple movement. Igneel's form began to shrink and grow smaller until he was back in his human form bloody and bruised just like her. "Here let me help you." Naruto offered the woman. Shaking her head Laxia denied it. "You don't understand when we get back I'm going to have no choice but to leave. Jiji is going to excommunicate me from the guild. And that's if he doesn't kill me for doing this." Laxia said with tears rolling down her cheeks now as she cried.

Naruto then grabbed Laxia and sat her down on the ground before looking at her intently. "Now that we've calmed down, would you mind telling me what your damn problem back there was? Also I'll tell you now, but there is never going to be a time when you will ever hope to defeat me in a one on one battle. You want to make the Guild stronger, in this manner good luck cause it won't work?" Naruto said as he looked her in the eye's. "Remember alone a single dragon slayer is weak, but with a group of slayer's you are strong." Naruto said getting a nod from the woman.

"I noticed that look in your eyes the first time I saw you and honestly thought you could change for the better when I explained what I was to you. It's hard to believe you're the granddaughter of old man Makarov, the man I hold so much respect for since he took Natsu in while I was gone." He explained emotionlessly, to which Laxia's entire body started twitching from the comment as more tears escaped the young woman's eyes.

Laxia then broke down crying as she couldn't believe what she had done. "I-i d-don't know what my p-problem is…." she weakly sobbed and looked up at Naruto before weakly continuing, "Ji-ji will never forgive me for what I've done and neither will the rest of the guild. I tried thinking after the Phantom Lord attack that I was getting soft with having these emotions, thinking that I needed some form of help from the other guild members. Then I realized that they were strong and didn't mind having help which made me feel weak. A-and I wanted to know why." Laxia cried.

Naruto sighed in relief, knowing that the young woman was finally beginning to understand what the others were talking about. This was the Laxia he wanted to see. This was the granddaughter of Master Makarov he wanted to meet and get to know. The blonde held no hardened expressions as they turned to sympathy now. Laxia banged the ground with her fists before shrieking as the pain consumed her as she clutched her broken hand to her chest.

"I-I don't know what to do!" she shouted as tears began flowing loosely from her eyes. Naruto smiled at the once arrogant fool of Fairy Tail as the woman was no longer that person. He slowly patted Laxia on the shoulder, causing the woman to wince as pain was still felt in every fiber of her body due to the major ass-whooping given to her by the dragon. She would gloat later that she managed to get a few licks in on the dragon which would cause people to laugh.

The blonde quickly removed his hand from Laxia. "You are capable of going through change because of what you just said. All it took was for me to beat it out of you to hear it for myself huh? Fairy Tail is strong yes. But it's because of its members working together and because it is like a family for those that need it to be one. Your methods will only get you killed in battle because of your arrogant way of thinking. I will talk to the Master and I'm sure he'll listen to what I have to say I promise." Naruto told the woman with a warm tone, showing that he meant every word.

Laxia turned towards her fellow mage/dragon. "W-why are you doing this for me? Why would you go so far for an enemy?" she weakly mumbled as she held a look of disbelief on her face now. Naruto chuckled as he sat down beside the woman and pulled her close, but not in a intimate way before looking up at the sunny sky above them. "I am telling you this because you aren't evil, Laxia just misunderstood. You don't need to be the arrogant bitch you portray yourself to be, so if you can promise me that you will not resort to this crap ever again, I'll forgive you for it this time." He said while his eyes were still set on the sky, not noticing the crying Laxia as she heard this.

Laxia's expressions turned to only softness and regret before declaring, "I promise... Naruto-kun. I see now that what I did was for the Guild, even if it was in my own twisted way but it was a wrong approach from the start. I swear on my life that I won't be this person any longer." Laxia said with conviction as a spark of admiration grew in her heart. The granddaughter of Makarov smiled weakly and then felt sharp pains in her body rushing back to the surface, and then dropped to the world of the unconscious with her large smile intact.

Naruto turned towards her when he heard this and formed a smile on his face. He realized that the battle had taken a toll out of Laxia and chuckled at the sight of the once arrogant woman that wanted to do what she was planning, had now promised to never to do it again. Naruto knew that she wasn't lying because he could have sensed the lie from the start. Transforming into his dragon form and picked Laxia up and placed her onto his head and began the short flight back to the guild.

* * *

In Magnolia

* * *

While Igneel fought Laxia the others had another thing on their mind. The surrounding lightning lacrima that were crowding over the town of Magnolia. They had to think of something to stop this madness and so they started to formulate a plan to overcome this obstacle. Naruto had entrusted them to fix this while he dealt with Laxus and that was they were going to do.

"We will be attacking the lacrima with our attacks and there is without a doubt, they will strike back as they will be linked to the opposing user that destroyed it." Makarov said to the group before hearing everyone gasp loudly. The mages quickly formed grins on their faces as they nodded. "Let's make our attacks on the lacrima count while I handle everything else!" Erza declared as she looked at the group. Everyone was thinking what strategy the redhead had to overcome the backlash of the counterattack the lacrima would surely shoot off at them, but they didn't really want to question her at this moment.

They all nodded before getting into their positions and started to gather their magic to make their moves.

Gray looked up at the lacrima above and gathered his magical energy. " **Ice-Make:** **Lance**!" He shouted as ice formed the shape of a lance and launched up in the air where the attacks would then strike. Cana pulled out a deck of cards before drawing on a select few. **"Card Magic: Shuriken Cards!"** Cana screamed before throwing multiple cards as projectiles at the floating lacrima.

Alzack pulled out his guns before shooting, **"Guns Magic: Spark Shot!"** before he began shooting multiple shots in succession towards the lacrima he was aiming for. **"Requip: The Gunner!"** Bisca yelled as a light enveloped her hands. After the light dimmed, a long rifle appeared in her hands back and lined up her shots. **"Guns Magic: Homing Shot!"** She exclaimed, as her shots aimed for the lacrima above.

Natsu quickly gathered his magical energy from within before shouting, " **Karyu no Hoko** ( _Fire Dragon's Roar)_!" before he proceeded to release a large quantity of flames from his mouth towards the floating lacrima. **"Water Slicer!"** Juvia cried as she created a single wave of water blades that resembled scythes which were then sent as projectiles aiming towards the lacrima in the sky. Gajeel gathered his energy and then looked up at his designated lacrima before yelling, " **Tetsuryu no Hoko** _(Iron Dragon's Roar)_!" to which a large volume of the iron blast went shooting upwards.

" **Requip: Flame Empress Armor**!" Erza whispered as a bright light passed through her and she was now wearing a new dark red armor. She then looked upwards before yelling, " **Flame Slash**!" as she gathered flames around her sword and rapidly made a clean swipe on upwards lacrima. The attacks all struck at the same time and now it was for the moment of truth. The lacrima shattered in the sky as lightning was forming from the lacrima and was about to come raining down on each and every one of the mages that attacked it.

Freed took this time to step forward. **"Dark Ecriture: Containment"** Freed yelled out as a barrier came into existence. The lightning came shooting down and was then absorbed into the barrier that Freed had created before the strikes came, much to their relief. The lightning kept rushing down but it was of no use, the Runic barrier was way too strong for that lightning to even harm a speck of dirt at this point.

Once it was all over, Freed deactivated the barrier and turned to the others and smirked. "See Runes can be useful Natsu." he said with a self satisfied smirk. Said pinkette just grumbled about lucky mint green haired leprechauns and their runes. This made Freed start yelling out about how great the art of Runes were which in turn caused the two men to start fighting... just after they had stopped.

Everyone chuckled at the two men's antics and nodded happily before turning around and walking back to the Guild, as according to Makarov, that was the best solution. They sighed in relief at the sight and then realized that there was nothing else to do, so they left the area. Everyone walked inside where they saw Naruto and Mystogan sitting in the lounge, sweat dropping slightly upon seeing the two at so much ease before approaching them. Naruto saw the guild members walking towards himself and Mystogan before smiling as he got up.

Makarov eyed the blonde in concern. "Your back. I hate to do it but I have to ask what happened to my granddaughter?" He asked in a soft tone. Naruto simply held a smile on his face, knowing the reaction he would receive. "Oh uh she's in the medical wing, but before you go to visit her, there's something you need to know. Laxia isn't really all that bad, she was just confused. She's swore she won't do anything like that ever again and I have to say I believe her. Don't ask how because I could sense if she was trying to pull a fast one. Don't act too brashly towards Laxia-chan." He explained as thoroughly as possible to the master before taking a deep sigh and smiling once more.

The others were confused as hell. Laxia was the one who had ruined everything and had been the one to try and make them harm each other in battle. Well seeing as the woman's plans failed due to Naruto interfering, they could slightly understand Naruto's point. However they still would keep a close eye on Laxia to see if she had truly changed. Makarov looked on in shock before asking, "S-she promised, truly promised?"

Naruto chuckled and gave the man a nod making him more shocked than before. Makarov sobbed softly now knowing that his granddaughter wouldn't be so against the other guild members anymore and he had only Naruto to thank for it all. Makarov quickly bowed to Naruto with thanks and the blonde happily waved him off, stating that it was the least he could do.

They all went to visit Laxia and Freed who was now at the medical wing a short while later and were surprised when Laxia bowed in front of all of them asking for their forgiveness. The guild members were shocked, but knew that she meant every word and so they forgave her without question. However, they stated to the grandchild of Makarov that she would have to earn their respect back.

Laxia couldn't ask for anything more and stepped back into the bed with a smile before looking at her grandfather. Naruto smiled brightly as he watched Makarov and his granddaughter share a heartfelt hug and knew that Laxia was truly going to follow through with her words. "Everyone I suggest that we all get ready as there is the festival being held tonight!" Makarov exclaimed happily with his granddaughter by his side. They all cheered in agreement before rushing back to their homes, so they could prepare themselves for the Fantasia Parade. Naruto just followed Natsu to his house to help him as he was already... ready.

* * *

A few hours later

* * *

The streets of Magnolia Town were filled with a crowd that was bigger than ever before as the festival of Fairy Tail was commencing, or in other terms, The Fantasia Parade. Erza and Mirajane were first using a combination move. The redhead used her Requip magic to change into her Adamantine Armor and then her Heaven's Wheel Armor, and finally she changed into her Flame Empress Armor causing the crowd to cheer for the queen of Fairies.

Mirajane used her **Take Over: Satan Soul** before the both of them began to start posing for the crowd. They changed back and then waved at the people, making them cheer loudly in excitement. Their float was simple yet elegant, as it was based off on pictures of swords and the Fairy Tail logo on the background. Lucy, Gray and Happy shared one float which was based off in a ice palace. Gray used his Ice-Make abilities to freeze them in mid-air. Lucy called on her Celestial Spirits Taurus, Scorpio and Cancer to perform a cheerful routine and Happy simply floated around among this and the whole crowd was nodding happily at their performance.

Elfman, Gajeel, Alzack and Bisca had another float which was modernly designed in pictures of guns, and in big bold letters were the words **FAIRY TAIL IS A REAL MAN** written on a banner that hung over the float, which made the crowd sweatdrop before they laughed. Elfman used his Full-Body Take Over to transform into a beast that started to prance around making the crowd clap at the Strauss man.

Gajeel used his Iron Dragon Slayer Magic to shoot an extended fist into the sky before he reared his head back and used his dragon roar to make the crowd cheer loudly. Alzack and Bisca were performing their Gun Magic to shoot coins in the air turning the coins into candy that rained down on the crowd. The crowd was really enjoying themselves at seeing everything so far and they could all agree that this was the best festival to date.

Laxia, Freed, Bickslow and Evergreen were on their float with the Thunder God Tribe logo on the background. Laxia used her Lightning Magic to form sparks of lightning over her fingertips before she shot them into the sky. Bickslow called upon his magic dolls to float around in mid-air enticing the crowd. Evergreen simply posed for the crowd while Freed used his **Dark Ecriture: Darkness** to transform himself into a fearsome beast and cast a few rune spells before changing back a few minutes later. Everyone smiled and clapped eagerly to see more of the floats.

Makarov was in his own float in his giant form, dancing around and grinning happily while looking over at the crowd who at this point were cheering at the top of their lungs. He simply danced around, making everyone joyously laugh as they also began to dance along with the old man from their spots. And finally came the one that made them gasp with wide eyes. Naruto in his full dragon form with Natsu, and Juvia riding his head as the dragon walked forward shaking the ground with each step he took.

Natsu used his Fire dragon magic to shoot off several roars before he ignited his entire body in flames for a few minutes making the crowd go wild. Juvia used her water magic to transform her body into water before changing back to use some of her water slicers to gain gasps from the crowd. Igneel blew thick clouds of cold snow over the crowds getting cheer's from the children before he reared his head back and shot a column of flames into the air that exploded in a fashion similar to a hundred fireworks going off as the fire lit up the nighttime sky as if it were day causing the crowd to go mad with their cheering.

When the parade was over everyone went back to the guild to celebrate Fairy Tail style. Laxia watched as everyone laughed and made merry with smiles on their faces. She watched them as they smiled or grinned and raised their own hands into the air, causing Laxia not being able to hold it any longer as tears began to spill down her eyes, regret filling her heart at the actions she had taken, but smiled nonetheless.

"Gramps, Naruto-kun, the two of you were right," muttered Laxia with tears rolling her eyes, "Fairy Tail isn't just a Guild, it's a way of life, of freedom and family. It's who we are." closing her eyes, she turned towards the door before looking directly at Naruto once more. "I'll leave them in your care, Naruto-kun." And with that, Laxia left quietly as the night went its course. But before she could leave she heard a voice call out to her.

"Oh and where do you think your going?" a voice said in her ear. Turning around she saw Naruto standing behind her with a bottle of liquor in his hand. "I-I um I was just leaving to go home for the night." Laxia said. "Ohh so you weren't trying to leave without having a good drink with me and your newfound friends now were you?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow. Laxia just shook her head.

"I can tell you have something on your mind. You can tell me I'm not Natsu where I'll blurt out your darkest secret." Naruto said as Laxia sighed. "Well... I just... I'm scared they won't accept me back like I was now." Laxia said looking down. Naruto placed a hand on her chin forcing her to look up at him where their eye's met. "All you have to do is go talk to them. Make a connection with your friends, and show them that you actually have changed. Don't doubt yourself in the slightest. I believe in you Laxia-chan." Naruto said as she smiled at the affectionate words. "Alright I'll give it a try." Laxia said with a true smile on her face as she walked over to the group of mages having a drinking contest.

Naruto smiled as he watched the members of the Fairy Tail guild forged deeper bonds, and could only snicker when a drunk Gajeel suddenly grabbed an equally drunk Mirajane where they started a heavy make out session before the woman realized what was happening, and slapped the drunk man hard enough that it sent him flying into a wall yelling out "PERVERT" causing the guild hall to erupt into laughter from their humorous moment.

Naruto walked over to a table with his bottle of tequila and continued to drink it by the mouthful in an attempt to get himself plastered like the rest of his new family were. He then saw the Master walk over to his table with a beer in his hands and sit down next to him. "You know I'm glad you beat some sense into Laxia-chan. But uh how are you going to explain to me that you're able to transform into a dragon. I know your not a take over mage like Mirajane and Elfman are. Care to tell me why?" the master said/asked him as Naruto sighed.

"I'm able to turn into a dragon because I am a dragon... to be precise I am called Igneel. My people call me the Fire Dragon King as I have led our race through hundreds of years of peace throughout my time as king of the dragon's." Naruto said earning a shocked look from the master. "Wait are you saying that you're the dragon- Makarov went on to say but Naruto nodded and finished for him. "That Natsu has been searching for his whole life basically." Naruto said looking at the old man.

"H-how? W-why were you gone for so long?" Makarov asked him. Naruto sighed once again as he stood up and walked over to the bar to grab another bottle of tequila before popping the cork and sitting next to Makarov once again as he swallowed more of the hard liquor. "I left Natsu under the care of humans to protect him as well as search for my sworn enemy." Naruto said swallowing more of the drink.

"Who did you need to protect Natsu from? And who is this sworn enemy of your's?" Makarov asked with a curious look in his eye's. "I need to protect him from the dark guild Tartaros since they want to basically take over the world. And I believe you would call my sworn enemy by the name of Acnologia." Naruto said with a serious face void of all emotion that scared Makarov.

"Ok the dark guild Tartaros is understandable, but if I may ask you why is Acnologia your sworn enemy?" Makarov asked him. "Acnologia is someone that I once saw as family. He was born from friend of mine that I see as a brother and a woman he got drunk and slept with one random night. When I first met Acnologia when he was about fifteen I saw an abundance of potential in the boy and decided to take him under my wing to teach him the way's of the dragon against his father's order's." Naruto said as Makarov's eyes widen a bit as he heard the news of Acnologia once being a human.

"It was actually a good idea at the time since a civil war between dragon's broke out. When we were all but defeated the dragon's I called my friends and allies decided to train a student in the way's of the dragon like I taught Acnologia." Naruto said before he took another swig from the bottle. "When our student's joined the war victory was all but inevitable for us dragon's that favored peace and harmony... what we didn't expect was to be betrayed by our disciples after we had stopped the war." Naruto said to Makarov who nodded to show he was listening.

"You see there were two different factions during this war. There was the faction that desired peace between the races to promote friendship and continue the cycle of harmony and balance. And there was the faction of dragon's that desired to rule the world through fire and blood. These were dragon's that thought since we were the most powerful species we should be the ones to lead the world and do what we wanted. I offered them a different route where there was no bloodshed, but they didn't want to listen to their king, and in the end it cost us something we never would have guessed." Naruto said frustrated.

"When the faction that had desired peace went to hold a treaty agreement our student's came along as they were like us in several ways. What we didn't expect was for them to turn on us a few months before the treaty was finalized. War broke out once again for the dragon's, and this time it was a war for our survival." Naruto said and took another chug from his alcohol as Makarov listened intently to the tale.

"Our students had bathed in so much blood from their victims that they actually _started_ to change into the very creatures they were trained to kill. The worst of these shifters as they were once called was Acnologia. He had killed so many of my kin that he basically bathed in their blood daily until he started to transform into a dragon. And it was as he was turning I came to realize that there was no backup plan in order to combat the slayer's we had trained to help us fight." Naruto said.

"So in order to stop the mindless massacre that was taking place I myself killed half of the original dragon slayers while my most trusted friends killed the rest. Acnologia was the sole exception as he had turned into a coward and fled. And you guy's call him the black dragon of the Apocalypse." Naruto sneered before he swallowed more of the precious liquor.

Standing up he downs the last of the alcohol before he turns to the master. "Well I'm going to go home and get some sleep. I'll see everyone tomorrow. Oh and Master Makarov can this conversation stay between the two of us?" he asked and Makarov nodded his head. Naruto said nothing to him and left. Makarov could honestly say he had learned something tonight, and it was to always have your fact's straight.

* * *

Council room (officially repaired) one week later

* * *

Inside a large room there was a circular table situated in the middle of the room. Sitting around the table were the new members of the Magic Council. The reason these individuals were together was because a meeting had been called by the chairman- Draculos Hyberion, who was currently looking through a file filled with photos... photos of a giant red dragon flying over the town during the day of the Fantasia Parade.

"The reason I call this meeting is because a week ago there was an incident in the town of Magnolia, one that all of you should've heard of by now... the town was... visited by a red dragon which seems to currently be residing in Fairy Tail." Draculos stated while passing around the file full of photos featuring the dragon. "But then again it should be no surprise after all we've all heard about certain individuals who've claimed they were raised by Dragon's when they were younger and even use Dragon Slayer magic that one were to show up so suddenly out of the blue." He stated in a serious tone...

"I kid, I kid it's a joke." he started laughing, but he was ignored. "You honestly don't believe that the Dragon attacked Magnolia on purpose don't you?" A short man named Wolfheim spoke up gaining their attention. "Explain" Warren said. "From the looks of it... Fairy Tail was having a fight and the Dragon put a stop to it but in the process the Dragon destroyed more than half the town... unknowingly with his ice breath attack." Wolfheim said.

"He's right." a man named Jura stated, "The Dragon did us a favor even if it did destroy a bit of the town by stopping whoever started it. And from what I know it was the Fairy Tail Guild Master's granddaughter." he finished. Draculos only snapped, "Whatever the case, this thing, this Dragon of Fairy Tail could be a threat to us! To Fiore! To our way of life! To the people! We can't just let it simply be out and about with no good reason!" Draculos said and they nodded in agreement. "Indeed." Warren nodded in agreement.

"Do you think that's wise?" Wolfheim asked Draculos, "The Dragon hasn't done anything to reckless since the incident in Magnolia Town... in fact, the Dragon seems to have a human form, and it seems to share a connection with Natsu Dragneel the Salamander of Fairy Tail." The old tree haired man stated while showing his colleagues a picture of Naruto fishing with Natsu at a pier on one of the many docks in Magnolia.

"What are you saying?" Draculos asked as he narrowed his eyes. "I think that we should just let the Dragon be unless it truly gives us a reason not to let it," Wolfheim told Draculos. "Are you mad or rather completely insane?" The man yelled in fury. "The Magnolia Town incident is more than enough of a reason not to let that creature be free. We need to capture him now! And if we can't then we'll have to destroy it!" Draculos said.

"I disagree with you my friend... if the Dragon is allies with Fairy Tail then it can't be all that dangerous, Makky would never let any sort of danger befall his beloved children," Warrod spoke once again. "But if you really want the Dragon to be locked up so badly then you can always go after him yourself," Jura said as he smirked at Draculos. The man coldly glared at him and growled but said nothing in return.

"Every one of you certainly do bring up some very interesting points," Draculos finally admitted while looking deep in thought before saying, "The Dragon will remain free for now, but someone will have to keep a close eye on him." He stated as his final decision. "Well who is going to be the one to keep an eye on him that's what I want to know?" Wolfheim questioned the chairman. Draculos looked thoughtful before smirking, "God Serena of course... if any man can defeat a Dragon it would be him." he said as if it were the most simple thing in the world. "That's if he is actually able to slay the dragon." Jura said to himself.

* * *

Magnolia

* * *

Naruto had been part of the guild for a week now, and he had to admit they sure were... spirited for a bunch of humans. He was currently going to the mission board to do a job so he could make a bit of money where he wouldn't have to sleep in his son's house. He wouldn't admit it but he was a bit upset that his son wouldn't ask the girl Lucy out since he was spending so much time with her on missions and sleeping over at her place with Happy.

Maybe if he got the two of them drunk and in a room alone something would happen with them. When he reached the mission board he started to search through the missions, and it was at this time that he felt someone tap him on his shoulder. Turning around he saw that it was Juvia that had done the tapping. She stood next to him with another blue haired girl that was a bit shorter than her.

"Uh yes can I help you girls?" he asked them. Juvia began to blush as she nudged the other girl forward. "Um h-hi I'm Levy and we were wondering if you'd like to take a simple mission with us. You see me and Juvia are roommates and now that we're low on money we wanted to try and make some to pay for our bills." Levy said. Naruto looked at the two women for a second before he sighed.

Why oh why was he so soft when it came to women. Was it because they were pretty? Was it because his mother beat it into his head that they held all the cards while they allowed men to think they did? No it couldn't be either of those. Huh he couldn't think of anything that would warrant this kind of behavior from the female species. The question he wanted to ask was if it was safe, but knew they would leave quickly after that.

Sighing Naruto nodded at her out of respect. "Alright which job did you want to take?" he grumbled out. "Well there are several job's over in Hargeon, a couple over in the Zonia mountain's, and there is one down the road at a small area." Levy said as she pulled out several sheets of paper and handed them to Naruto. Naruto looks over the mission's and see's that the simplest job paid only 60,000 jewels while the highest paying job paid around 200,000,000 jewels. Question was who was paying for the job that called for the extermination of a demon for a hundred years.

Naruto looked at Levy for a second before speaking "Hey uh Levy right?" Naruto asked her and she shook her head yes. "You don't mind waiting a couple of hour's here do you there is something I need to go do." Naruto said as she told him she would wait for him until he came back. He walked over to Mirajane where he coughed into his hand to get her attention.

"Oh Naruto-kun how are you today?" she asked. "I'm good. Listen I need you to fill out the job book with the information for this job that I've decided to take or what not." Naruto said to her handing the piece of paper to her. She soon got a startled look on her face and looked at him. "Naruto-kun do you realize that you have to be a S-Class mage in order to take this job?" she asked, only for Naruto to snort.

"I'm a dragon and I do believe that counts as my rank Mira-chan." Naruto told her as she filled out the job book saying he had taken the job. "Well I just wish you the best of luck. And remember to come back or Natsu will be upset." she told him. "I have no intention of staying away for long." Naruto replied to her. Taking the paper Naruto walked out of the guild hall for his mission.

* * *

Naruto had been walking for several hour's now and he could honestly say that flying was better. The only reason he was alone was because he had a feeling that something would happen on this day that would shape how things would change. Naruto couldn't afford to bring Natsu out to such a dangerous location. He couldn't help but sigh as he walked towards the direction of the Zonia mountain's.

He continued walking throughout the forest but stopped when he heard a branch snap... almost like if something or... someone had stepped on one. He turned and face the direction of the sound. Smelling the air he could pick up the scent of a dragon in the area... oh wait it was just that one human that had been trailing him since he left the town of Magnolia. "I know you're there... I know you've been following me since I left Magnolia human." The blond said.

A second later, a man walked out from behind some trees... this man was God Serena who grinned darkly as he stared at Naruto, "I am the Great God Serena! The Dragon Slayer of Eight! I was told that you're a Dragon so I've come to slay you!" God Serena said as he did quirky motions and poses. Naruto only sweatdropped at the man's antics. It was like he was trying to mimic his long dead master Jiraiya. "Well, ain't that nice to hear?" The blond then said sarcastically to his newfound acquaintance. God Serena ignored his remark and continued, "I will have you cowering in fear before me you arrogant beast!" he said.

Naruto watched as magic power burst out of God Serena, the blond looked at him nonchalantly and thought, _"This dude certainly is strong... the sad thing is that this poor bastard couldn't even defeat me even if he tried... but I guess I'll use him as a warm up to see if there is work to be done... it's been awhile since I've fought... well actually not that long counting the fight I had with Laxia._ " he thought as he couldn't help but grin.

God Serena then yelled, " **Gankutsuryu no Daichi Hokai** _(_ Cavern Dragon's Earth Destruction)" as he smashed one of his fist's into the ground. Suddenly there was an explosion underneath the ground. The ground underneath them both cracked, followed by chunks of land to fly upward into the sky... Naruto casually stood as the chunk of land he was standing on flew up into the sky, across from him God Serena also stood on a chunk of land.

"Oh my isn't this exciting?" Naruto said, his voice dripping heavily with sarcasm. "Ha! You won't be sarcastic for long I will make you piss your pants when I get done with you that I can promise!" The man remarked. "Yeah, yeah whatever." The blond rolled his eyes, "So far you're doing a very shitty job at making me scared of you!" Naruto said to him. God Serena ignored his comment and yelled, " **Rengokuryū no Hoko** _(_ _Purgatory Dragon's Blazing Roar)_!" as he then inhaled a large amount of air, making his chest and cheeks puff before he shot out an immense sized roar that felt similar to Naruto's old friend Atlas Flame a dragon that was made literally from flames which he found rather cool.

Naruto opened his mouth and inhaled the flames into his body before looking at the man's shocked expression. "Well... this must be awkward for you then..." God Serena's eyes widened at seeing Naruto casually grinning at him. "How were you able to eat fire? I was told you were a frost dragon!" God Serena asked the man."Easy... it's because I am Igneel the Fire Dragon King now taste the flames of the king **"Karyu no Hoko** _(Fire Dragon's Roar)_ " Naruto said as he shot out a sea of fire from his mouth. God Senena only looked at him before speaking out "Ain't no such thing as a Dragon God. Or Dragon Kings. 'Cause anything like a Dragon is toast when I get through with 'em!" before looking at the flames.

 _"Well in that case I must use water to defeat your flames_ " God Serena thought to himself. Rearing his head back he then yelled out **Kaiōryū no** **Hoko** _(Sea dragon King's Roar)"_ and spit out a large wave of water from his mouth at the oncoming flames. Both beams of magic collided with each-other, this caused steam to surround the area before Naruto's flame completely evaporated God Serena's Water Dragon Roar before the blond's attack headed right for God Serena who was surprised that his roar was easily overwhelmed.

" **Rengokuryū no** **Doryūheki** _(_ _Cavern Dragon's Earth Wall_ )" The powerful mage yelled as he formed a wall of mud in front of him. It was however no use as Naruto's flames melted the wall completely causing it to turn to slag while he was thrown away by the explosion. God Serena growled as the flames hit him, he flew throughout the forest, destroying a lot of trees in the process before he crashed into a particularly large tree. As he gained his composure, Naruto appeared in front of him. "You're almost five thousand years too late to ever defeat me human. You see even in this form I am hardly trying!" Naruto said.

God Serena merely growled before yelling out " **Bōfūryū no Ginpū Rōgetsu** _(Gale Dragon's Song of the Wind and Moon)!_ " Naruto watched as God Serena sucked in actual air before shooting out a beam of powerful wind at him, the blond moved an inch to the side and God Serena watched with wide eyes as his attack flew past Naruto before hitting the ground twenty feet away from him causing an explosion that ruffled their clothes from the powerful wind's. At this point God Serena yelled, "You really piss me off, just die **Eight Dragons of Ishgar**!"

Naruto watched as a large amount of magic burst out of God Serena, then the Magic that burst out of him took the shape and form of Eight Dragon's. Each Dragon symbolize God Serena's Eight Elements. The Eight Dragon's suddenly turned and charged towards Naruto. " **Enryūō no Gogaky** **ū** _(Fire Dragon King's Grand Fire Ball)_!" Naruto said calmly before he shot out a large-sized ball of fire from his mouth.

The Fireball hit the Eight Dragons, this caused an explosion that destroyed the Eight Dragon's and caused then to dissipate. God Serena watched with wide eyes as Naruto walked towards him, "Those eight Dragon Lacrima where did you get those from? Eh... I guess it doesn't matter since I'm going to have pry them from your corpse anyway." He stated while walking slowly towards God Serena.

As he walked towards God Serena he pointed all of his Dragon Killing Intent at God Serena who started shaking in fear... this was the power of a dragon... no the dragon king. The pressure around them turned cold and deadly... God Serena felt like he was prey for the dragon... and he actually feared for his life for once. "S-stay away from me!" God Serena managed to stutter out, but it came out as a squeak, as he took a step back in fear. Naruto disappeared and reappeared in front of him, " **Karyu no Tekken** _(Fire Dragon's Iron Fist)_!" The blond smashed his fist _through_ God Serena's face and a crack was heard as God Serena flew backwards before crashing into a tree, and then slumping to the ground not to move again.

Naruto appeared in front of him once again, to see the odd man dying. The blond smiled while saying, "By doing this I'm possibly even saving your life from Acnologia you should be thanking me even though you die in the end. Don't worry by doing this I will be saving countless lives!" He told the now dead man as his right palm faced God Serena. It started glowing blue and God Serena also glowed blue.

Seconds later, Naruto watched as one by one each of his Dragon Lacrima slowly came out of God Serena until the Eight Dragon Lacrima were floating around Naruto and then dropped into his hand where he got to look at them. The eight lacrima held a lot of energy within them that was for sure. But then again when a dragon Lacrima is being made they literally seal a lot of the dragon's power inside of the orb along with some of their life force along with it. He could say he regretted creating this particular type of lacrima, but he wasn't.

Sensing which lacrima was which he nearly dropped them in surprise when he sensed one particular energy coming from a couple of lacrima. In order of lacrima that would provide him and his allies a boost in power there was the four types that God Serena had used which were of course the Purgatory, Sea Dragon King, Gale, and the Cavern Dragon Lacrima. But there were four that he hadn't thought would be there. These four were Lava, Frost, Crystal, and finally Magnet. It was these four particular lacrima that made him mad enough to turn around and start kicking God Serena's cold corpse in anger. But the one that made him angry was the fact he had a couple of lacrima made from his best friend Ancalagon who had been with him since day one as a dragon... the Magnet and Cavern dragon lacrima's from Ancalagon's dead corpse long ago but it hurt him to have to reunite with him like this.

Sighing he looked at the lacrima's before a thought struck him. He could keep them and give a few of them to Natsu and his friends as well as keep a couple for himself now wouldn't that be nice. looking through them he decided to keep the Cavern Dragon Lacrima and the Lava Dragon Lacrima since he was a Fire Dragon he already had the ability to breath fire so he wouldn't need the Purgatory Dragon Lacrima so he decided to give it to Natsu as a gift for being gone for so long. Besides he had asked what made a Dragon Lacrima so special, and what he was told was that they were very rare and expensive to get a hold of even through illegal means.

He already had an impressive amount of wind techniques under his belt so the Gale Dragon Lacrima was also out, maybe he would find someone that would be able to use it later. The magnet Dragon Lacrima would go to Gajeel since he was the son of his best friend Metalicana and could use metal attacks so this would suit him well for back up abilities.

Since he already had the ability to use Ice Dragon abilities thanks to his new form and some old experiences... well he decided to give Gray the Frost Dragon Lacrima for staying with his son through thick and thin like a brother figure and best friend/rival should do as a gift. The Water Dragon Lacrima he could sense was made from an old enemy Leviathan's body so it would go to Juvia since she was a water mage it made sense to give it to her to use.

The Crystal Dragon Lacrima he would find someone to give it to for them to use later as there was nobody he knew that well in the guild besides the one's he already knew. He then smelled something or rather someone all to familiar to him... Acnologia. When the scent of the Black Dragon reaches his nose he immediately bites his thumb hard enough to draw blood before he pulls back his left sleeve and begins drawing a storage seal on his body with his blood using his chakra to convert the blood into ink.

When he finishes drawing the seal he grabs the six dragon lacrima he will give to Natsu and his friends and places them next to the seal before they leave his hands in a puff of smoke. Grabbing the Lava and Cavern Dragon Lacrima he sticks them to his chest and sends his magic into the lacrima causing his body to absorb them while boosting his powers without the two lacrima to greater the process is done he immediately transforms into his dragon form and starts to soar at his fastest speed he can get to, and when he reaches a high point in the sky he see's _him_ harassing a human who has a foot missing and is severely injured which causes the dragon king's blood to boil in rage.

* * *

Enter Igneel vs Acnologia OST Soundtrack: Dragon King

* * *

 **"ACNOLOGIA YOUR MINE!"** Igneel roars as he dive bombs the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse trying to take him out. Acnologia looks up just in time for the Dragon King to tackle him and start rolling across the ground as they fight for dominance over the other dragon. Once they're on their feet Igneel swipes his sharp claws over Acnologia's face drawing first blood as well as taking the dragon's eye out of it's socket.

Acologia draws his head back and then rams it forward headbutting the Dragon King on his frill, but this does nothing to Igneel as his frill is made from pure bone and protects his head and therefor his brain from something like a headbutt. Igneel draws his head back and slams it into Acnologia's head dropping the dragon's head to the ground cratering it Igneel opens his wings up and flaps them to soar into the sky. Seeing that the human won't last much longer the dragon summons a clone and orders it to retrieve the human and take it a safe distance away to heal him and restore his leg.

Acnologia ignores the clone and keeps his eyes trained on the red dragon above him while flying behind him. When he see's his clone flying off Igneel smirks before he rears his head back filling his stomach with the highly flammable methane gas and starts to breath it out of his mouth where they ignite into flames **"** _ **RRRRRAAAARRRRGGGGHHHHHH** **"**_ And spits forward a sea of flames from his mouth that surrounds the black dragon in the form of a fireball. The sheer heat given off by the flames could be felt throughout the land as the Dragon King unleashed his rage on his enemy.

Acnologia is sent crashing to the ground where the breath attack explodes into an even more massive fireball that can be seen all the way in Magnolia. The large-scale destructive fire breath attack was so powerful that it was capable of completely destroying the surrounding area in a massive explosion that gave off a heat that made a drought feel like it was a cool day with a nice breeze.

When the cloud of smoke clears it reveals an uninjured Acnologia, besides the new scars and missing eye that is now cauterized thanks to the flames made by the powerful dragon, with his wings covering his body. **"RRRROOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR"** Acnologia roars to the sky as he comes soaring back into the sky. Igneel smirks as some more smoke comes out of his mouth **"I'm fired up now!"** Igneel says. Igniting his fists Igneel then throws a powerful right hook that impacts Acnologia's jaw knocking out a few of his teeth.

Acnologia swings his tail around and smack's Igneel with it making the Dragon King's head turn to the left. Recovering from the attack Igneel once again ignites his fist in blue flames which are hotter than his regular red/orange flames that he used earlier in his breath attack... his original flames. Rearing his fist back he sends it racing down upon Acnologia who raises a energy encased fist as well. When the two fists connect the explosion light's up the sky for all to see.

* * *

With the clone and human

* * *

The clone lands what he assumed would be a safe distance away from the upcoming fight between his original and that coward Acnologia, but knowing them two it was only a matter of time before they made their way over to them... he had to warn everyone. The question was how he was just a clone with barely a tenth of his originals- wait a second he was a immortal with near infinite power why would he have to worry about energy.

Creating some clones he then orders them to tell every town in the surrounding area to evacuate immediately and as well as the reason why they needed to evacuate. He just hoped that Natsu didn't get caught in the crossfire of his battle. Looking at his companion he speaks **"Ok I need to know who you are so I can get you out of here!"** the clone says to the now stabilized man. "G-Gildarts Clive." he introduces himself. **"Igneel. Now Let's get you out of here and somewhere safe**." he says to Gildarts. Gildarts has a look of shock on his face. He never imagined he would one day meet the Black Dragon Acnologia as well as Natsu's father it was like a stroke of both good and bad luck at the same time... wait wouldn't that make it neutral luck or something?

"Your Igneel? Where have you been all this time? Why did you leave Natsu all those years ago?" Gildarts asked the dragon. **"It's a long story, but the best answer I can give you right now is I've been looking for that bastard Acnologia the original me is fighting right now. Now come on and get on my back I'll fly you to Magnolia."** the dragon says to the man. Climbing onto the dragon's back Gildarts could honestly say that this would be the most likely time he would ever get to go somewhere in style... dragon style that is.

Opening his wings Igneel takes to the skies and heads towards Magnolia as fast as he can to warn the people. The fight that the two real dragon's was not something any normal human, dragon slayer or not, could ever hope to win when facing Acnologia the Black Dragon or Igneel the Fire Dragon King. When he managed to reach the outskirts of Magnolia he starts to talk as loudly as he could without yelling.

 **"People of Magnolia hear me."** Igneel says gaining looks from the humans. **"I have something to say that many of you will not believe. The Black Dragon of the Apocalypse Acnologia is fighting my real self. You all need to evacuate now if you wish to survive the battle."** Igneel say's to the humans that all have wide eye's at the news of the Black Dragon is fighting the Dragon of Fairy Tail.

"Wait why would there be a 'Real You' when you're standing right in front of us.? And how would we know that this isn't some kind of joke?" one of the townsfolk asked him. Gildarts takes this moment to jump off of Igneel's back revealing himself to the people. "It's because he is a clone of the dragon. He speaks the truth. I almost died thanks to that monster a few minutes ago so we have to listen to his order's for now. Please listen to me you have to listen to him and get out of here while it's still an option." Gildarts says to the now shocked townspeople.

"Alright we'll listen to you dragon just tell us what we need to do." someone say's. **"We need to evacuate this entire town immediately. The battle between my true body and Acnologia will tear this continent apart if my real form or Acnologia actually get serious. Right now they are basically having an all out spar, but soon that will stop and they will get serious."** Igneel says as a bright light flashes over the horizon gaining shocked expressions from the humans. **"It seems they've started to get serious. We need to get moving. Leave no man, woman, child, pet or sentimental items behind. We need to go now."** Igneel says as the people start to spread the word.

Soon all across the land of Magnolia people are either leaving or going underground into deep caves that would shelter them from the battle of the two Dragon King's. Natsu was shocked when the announcement system began to order an evacuation due to the fight instead of announcing the normal Gildarts Shift. He immediately grew worried for his father when he heard from the dragon clone that he was fighting _the Acnologia_ but was reassured that the real him wouldn't go down without a fight and taking that monster with him to the afterlife like the reaper should have done long ago.

* * *

With Igneel and Acnologia

* * *

Acnologia had gotten better when it came to fighting over the centuries it seemed as he was able to keep up with him. All across the surrounding land there were large craters filled with flame's, ice, and pure energy alike from their brief scuffle. the two dragons could bee seen circling each other high in the cloud's sizing their enemy up. Acnologia looked at Ineel in anger. **"It would appear that the dragon's are still alive pitiful."** Acnologia said in disgust.

 **"Well you've finally decided to talk... any last words?"** Igneel asked him. **"Only that I see you as my enemy. Prepare to be slain."** Acnologia says. Charging each other with their heads lowered the dragon's start having a shoving contest with the top of their heads as they tried to overpower each other growling at their opponent the entire time.

Drawing their heads back they start to headbutt each other kicking up some fierce winds that knock tree's over and clear the clouds from the sky around them. Again and again they but heads like a couple of rams trying to overcome their foe. When they realized that the other wouldn't give in they started to fight with their respective element or elements.

 **"Yoryu no Tekken** _(Lava Dragon's Iron Fist)"_ Igneel rors out as he cover's his fist in molten rock, much to Acnologia's surprise, and rams it down towards Acnologia. Acnologia manages to avoid being hit in the head by the fist that would surely end him and instead get's hit in his chest where it carves out a chunk of his flesh while it cauterized the wound at the same time.

Igneel looks at the falling chunk of flesh and get's an idea where he then fold's his wings and dives after it while also dodging a strike from Acnologia at the same time. Grabbing the falling flesh Igneel does something that was known only to him... he turns the flesh into a Energy Dragon Lacrima filled with pure energy where he then implanted it into his chest. He would make it a true dragon lacrima later, but right now he needed every edge over Acnologia he could get even if it meant using his opponents bodily energies to do it.

Acnologia seeing this could only wonder what his enemy was up to when he done that. Suddenly he feele's his foes energy start to rise and understood. He made a energy lacrima and fused it with himself to have an edge in the battle. Looking at Igneel he decides his next move " **I admit that you doing that was unforeseen, but I will not give in until all traces of the dragon's are erased from this world."** Acnologia said as he readied himself. **"Good that means you're no longer a coward that flees from a fight."** Igneel said to Acnologia. Acnologia only growls at him.

Rearing his head back Acnologia draws in a deep breath forming a ball of magic in his mouth before he fires it at Igneel. Igneel easily dodges the attack where it shoots off across the sky and explodes in a bright flash of white. Igneel Draws in his own breath and fires a point blank fireball at Acnologia where it explodes in his face. Shaking the cobwebs from his head Acnologia dodges another claw swipe from Igneel trying to rip his head off, but he misses the tail as it comes around and slams into his chest sending him crashing into the ground. Igneel lands on the ground with a raised arm before he slams it onto the ground.

 **"Yoryu no Goyo** **Mekkyaku** _(Lava Dragon's Great Lava Annihilation)"_ Igneel roared out. Soon the ground starts to heat up where it began to glow red and the grass and trees catch fire from the heat. Soon geysers of molten rock begin to erupt one after another in a chain reaction. Acnologia could honestly say he now feared the Fire Dragon King and for the first time he actually felt like he was about to die in a battle against his foe.

Hardening his heart he focused once more on his objective... killing the dragons of the world. Flying into the air Acnologia starts to dodge the erupting geysers of magma. When the eruptions finished the air was thick with ash and smoke that Acnologia could barely see in front of him. **"** **Rengokuryū no Go Ken** _(Cavern Dragon's Hard Fist)"_ Igneel said appearing behind Acnologia with his fist drawn back covered in earth before he slammed it into Acnologia's back causing more flesh to peel off of the Black Dragon as he roared in agony.

Once again Igneel grabs the flesh of Acnologia and makes another lacrima and implants it in himself gaining another boost in his abilities. Turning around Acnologia rushes toward Igneel where they collide in the air, but Igneel's strength proved to be greater than his own, and was dragged to the ground kicking up a lot of smoke that hat settled back into the air.

Igneel emerged from the cloud of smoke first before he looked down at the now clear area seeing Acnologia glaring at him. **"** _ **RRRRRAAAARRRRGGGGHHHHHH"**_ Igneel roar's at his foe which causes Acnologia to roar right back at him. **"RRRROOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR"** by now they had moved out of the mountains and near the city limit's where people who were evacuating by many modes of transportation to look at the battling dragon's with many reactions. The most prominent one's there was fear and awe. Fear that they would be drawn into the massive battle between the two godly dragons and awe for actually seeing a dragon let alone two of them that were having a battle to the death.

Acnologia flies at Igneel who now has his fist's encased in flames once again. Igneel launches several quick punches to Acnologia's chest and face pushing him back a little as Acnologia rears his head back and releases his breath attack at him. Igneel manages to dodge the attack, while the attack explodes in the clouds lighting up the sky once again.

* * *

With the spectators (Also enter Fairy Tail OST Soundtrack: Dragon Civil War)

* * *

For those who could actually see them they were shocked that there were dragon's hashing it out near city limits. Natsu could see his father duke it out with Acnologia, and had started to cheer for him loudly. When others asked why he was cheering for one of the dragon's by some of the people he answered them by saying "I'm just rooting for my dad to kick some ass."

Naturally the Fairy Tail Guild joined in cheering for the dragon soon after to the point that soon all those evacuating could hear them, and a few even joined in cheering for the mighty red dragon. They were forced to cover their faces and cover the young children who couldn't do it for themselves when the Dragon King unleashed another Fire Dragon Roar that decimated the landscape around them more as it destroyed some of the buildings of the town. "C'mon dad kick his ass." Natsu screamed.

"Get him Igneel." Gajeel roared in agreement... what this was a true battle between dragon's he had to choose one, and he prefered the one that was an ally with him. "You can do it dragon-kun." Laxia said. "You're not a man if you don't kick his ass and win." Elfman said while people looked at him as if he were an idiot. "We believe in you Igneel." Erza shouted out with a raised sword. They had found another two dragon slayers named Sting and Rogue with their young cat's Lector and Frosch while they were evacuating the town and had gotten them to join Fairy Tail. They were around Natsu's age if not a bit older then him.

"You got this!"Lector cheered out. "Don't give in you've got him right where you want hi- Sting's cheering was stopped short when he sensed another energy coming at them very fast. Then he see's the shadow of a rather large creature come over the horizon at high speeds. "Oi what the hell is that?" he asks as he points it out. "N-no way it's another one." Gajeel stutters out in shock as the dragon comes into sight and... tackles Acnologia while roaring **"ACNOLOGIA YOUR MINE!"** Ichiya master of the Blue Pegasus Guild just yells out "HOT DAMN WHAT WAS THAT?" in shock.

* * *

Igneel vs Acnologia

* * *

Igneel's mouth was still smoking when he senses his ally come shooting across the sea with extreme speeds. Acnologia fires of another roar at him when suddenly his is tackled by the newcomer **"ACNOLOGIA YOUR MINE!"** A deep voice shout's out as the two dragon's shoot across the sky and crash down in the forest. Flying up through the cloud of smoke the green and black scaled dragon in all his glory... Ancalagon.

To put it quite plainly the entirety of his back is covered in large, jagged stones. His underbelly, on the other hand, is not, but is rather rough in appearance. The stones on his face are arranged in a linear fashion around his dark, circular eyes, with his chin jutting out; his wings are also covered in stone. Ancalagon lacks claws, while his feet are flat and are instead covered, much like the rest of his body, in stone scales. Unlike most Dragons, Ancalagon also lacks fangs, and instead has flat, rather blunt, teeth. His stone-covered tail ends in a club-like fashion. In addition, the he also lacks a nose, but surprisingly sports extremely large wings, quite proportionate to his already-large and very heavy body. He may look slow but he is one of the fastest dragon's besides Grandeeney the Sky Dragon Queen.

And he is only slightly smaller than his king. Acnologia shoot's up through the smoke and looks at the newcomer. **"Hm Ancalagon Lord of the Earth Dragon's and the right hand of the king of dragons I look forward to slaying you along with the rest of your kin."** Acnologia says. Ancalagon just snorts in amusement. **"Oh yeah well your facing two opponent's now punk I'd like to see you fly yourself out of this one."** Ancalagon say's. Igneel was shocked to see a friend he thought dead come flying out of the smoking crater to fight beside him against his enemy.

Narrowing his eye's Igneel decided he wouldn't lose a actual friend to this monster he had created. This was his duty as King of the Dragon's and his alone. **"Ancalagon stop this is my fight!"** Igneel say's getting a shocked expression from his friend. **"B-but I thought that we'd end this monster together my friend. Is that not what you wanted?"** Ancalagon asked him. Igneel shakes his head negative.

 **"No I helped to create this, and it is I who should finish it and see it through. Go and protect the humans that are fleeing that's an order from your king. Now scram!"** Igneel say's. Nodding his head Ancalagon starts to do as he is told, but before he flies off he looks back and say's **"Alright I'll go, but the second that I see your strength falter I'm coming to Kick. His. Ass. You hear me?"** Ancalagon asks and gets a nod. With that he flies away to do as he is ordered. **"Pity I thought that he would have been the first to die today. Guess not."** Acnologia say's almost as if he were upset.

 **"The only one who's going to die here is you. Prepare yourself to face judgement!"** Igneel say's to Acnologia. Igneel flies higher into the cloud's with Acnologia right on his tail. When they pass by all the clouds where the two find it hard to breath Igneel looks down at Acnologia. **"There's no escape. You cannot flee from me."** Acnologia say's while Igneel smirks. **"I am not fleeing. At this height I no longer have to hold back. Are you ready to face your crimes... Indra Otsutsuki Uchiha?"** Igneel asks revealing Acnologia's human name.

 **"That is no longer my name. I stopped using it long ago for I** **am now Acnologia."** Acnologia shout's at Igneel. **"You will fall here today and my sins will be repaid to my people that I can promise you."** Igneel say's to him. **"Brave word's. But they come from the mouth of one soon to be dead. Now prepare to die."** Acnologia say's. Igneel doesn't speak and instead he rears back his head and unleashes another sea of flames at Acnologia. Acnologia releases his own breath attack where the two collide creating a massive explosion that could be seen everywhere.

Encasing his fist's in Ice Igneel flies at Acnologia with a fist drawn back ready to strike him. Acnologia readies himself as well by encasing his own fist in his magic.

* * *

With Ancalagon and the humans

* * *

To say they were shocked by third dragon's arrival was a little wrong they thought that it was impossible. When the new arrival suddenly flown over to them he landed and immediately took charge. He controlled the land to do his bidding by making the ground swallow the trees to make a bigger path for them to evacuate with so they could stay away from the dragon king and Acnologia's battle.

 **"Stick together and don't walk off of the path."** the dragon said loudly for all to hear. "Oi dragon over here!" a voice called out to him. **"Hmm? What do want can't you see I'm busy right now human?"** he asked as he looked down at the man. He smelled like Metalicana and understood that this was the slayer that he had trained before coming to the future.

 **"Oh I see your Metalicana's boy aren't ya? What do you want?"** he asked him in a friendlier voice. "Why are you here? Why show up now in the middle of their fight?" he asked. **"Simple as the right hand of the Dragon King I am sworn to protect him even in battle. I haven't seen Igneel lose a fight before so this is why I am here. Acnologia is just as powerful as his majesty Lord Igneel and I came to make sure that the true king of the dragon's did not fall in battle as is my duty."** he explained to Gajeel. **"Now if that's all you wanted to know then go I have other matters to deal with."** the dragon says turning away from him to resume what he was doing earlier.

* * *

With Igneel and Acnologia

* * *

 **"Enryūō no Hōken** _(Fire Dragon King's Demolition Fist)"_ Igneel call's out. Igneel then charges his fist, releasing a huge amount of fire in the process. After a brief delay, he punches his target with immense force so strong, in fact, that it sends Acnologia flying to the ground and straight through the town as the buildings crumble to pieces in the process from the impact.

Acnologia slowly rises from the ground and glares at Igneel. **"You win this fight dragon. But rest assured I will be back to finish what I started today mark my word's."** Acnologia says as he starts to fly away from Igneel. Igneel lands on the ground and releases a deep sigh. He starts hearing shouts of how he had won by chasing off the black dragon as well as shout's of long live the dragon of the light and all hail the Lord of the flames from the human's as they start to come back into the ruined city and surround him.

Igneel just takes it all in as he listens to the cheer's. He then looks over at Ancalagon and see's the dragon nod his head in acceptance for these titles as they suited his king. He then walks over to Ancalagon and asks him what had been on his mind for a couple of hour's now since he had been fighting Acnologia. **"How? How are you still alive Ancalagon?"** Igneel asks him. **"Oh... i see that you've found my dragon Lacrima that I made a few decades ago out of boredom."** Ancalagon states. **"Seriously. Boredom. You know when I got this thing and sensed your energy in it I thought you were dead."** Igneel say's.

 **"Nope. Just made the thing out of boredom. Still here even after all These year's. Not gonna leave any time soon my friend."** Ancalagon says to him. **"You know we've got to work on your people skills that's just wrong making me think you're dead... especially like that."** Igneel say's. Yes the day and the victory, although it wasn't much of one, belonged to him and the human's.

 **"Well since you're not in danger I guess I'll just take my leave then. Until the next time my lord."** Ancalagon say's. And with that the Earth Dragon lord spreads his wings and flies off. Igneel sits there while thinking _**"Yeah but I didn't dismiss your services yet Gaara. That's cheating and he shall get his ass kicked by Naevia for this."**_ All in all another normal day for him.

* * *

Word of the death battle between Igneel the Fire Dragon and Acnologia the Apocalypse Dragon spread quickly across the continent for all to hear. Many were worried that with Acnologia's return they were doomed to die at the hands of the black dragon. But when news of a dragon with the power to stand up to and repel the dark dragon was heard hope began to spread as well. Pictures of the two battling dragon's captured during their fight as well as a picture of the third dragon that appeared to fight against Acnologia were placed in newspapers and magazines as well as some books so that history had proof for the existence of dragons.

The fight between the Dragon King Igneel and the Dark Winged Acnologia was called the biggest battle of Ishgar's history and everyone had travelled from far and wide after things had settled down to Magnolia town hoping to catch a glimpse of the Fairy Tail Dragon as he flew the skies. Currently in a more remote area of Magnolia Naruto was standing on top of a mountain that overlooked the city watching as if waiting for a surprise attack from his draconian nephew.

He heard the sound of someone walking up to him from behind and knew by the scent it was Natsu. Speaking of Natsu he had forgotten to give him and the other's the Dragon Lacrima that he obtained from that wannabe punk God Serena. That was also another thing that had spread. News of the most powerful Wizard Saint's death spread pretty quickly when Naruto told the council if they tried something like that he would kick their asses and draw on their faces with permanent maker's. Needless to say they quickly agreed to the terms.

They had asked him if he had killed their most powerful wizard, and when he said yes they grew fearful of him. Of course this conversation took place in the mountains while he was in his dragon form so he didn't know they had the pictures of his human form either. He also told them he was going to be keeping the dragon lacrima's as compensation for being attacked without any reasons thanks to their stupidity.

They had no choice but to relinquish their hold over the eight lacrima's cause what the dragon said was true. Jura and Warrod agreed that it was thanks to their stupidity that one of their best was dead so they had to give him something in return for acting out against him for no reason. Naruto thanked the two men for the talk and gifted them with a necklace and cape magically made from his old scales and told them if they ever wanted to ask anything they were free to ask him.

"Hey Naruto what's up?" Natsu said breaking his thought's and he turned around. "Oh hey son it's nothing just keeping an eye out for Acnologia in case he tries to seek another fight." he said while Natsu shrugged. "Yeah I have to admit seeing you in action was awesome. You think you can teach me anything new now that your back cause in that fight I saw you using more than just regular fire attacks." Natsu said to his father.

Naruto just chuckled. "Yeah I may have a few things I can teach you. Although I admit that those other abilities I showed were used thanks to a few Dragon Lacrima I got from fighting this wannabe dragon slayer named God Serena. Speaking of which I got you something." Naruto said as he rolled up his sleeve. "Really what is it?" Natsu asked him eagerly. "Oh it's just something that I forgot a few days ago." Naruto told him.

In a puff of smoke the other Lacrima were in his hand. Picking one out of the small clutch he sealed the rest away. "This Natsu is a Dragon Lacrima." Naruto told him. "And why would I want to do with a Lacrima when I'm a First generation?" Natsu asked him while a tick mark developed on his forehead. "It's to boost your abilities. Sting and Rogue both have one implanted into them thanks to Weisslogia and Skiadrum so this is a gift for your abilities as my slayer brat." Naruto yelled at him.

"Oh why didn't you just say that to begin with." Natsu asked laughing. Then he gained a thoughtful expression. "I do have to ask how is a Dragon Lacrima made anyway's?" he asked his father who sighed. "Dragon Lacrima are made using the body part's of a dragon. Whether it's from their flesh, bone's, scales, blood, even heart's a lacrima made from a dragon will always have a literal piece of that dragon whose power is used to make it." Naruto explained. "That's gross." Natsu said.

"They then seal a lot of energy into the lacrima to keep it active and usable for centuries even after the dragon's that gave a bit of their power to help make it has died. Matter of fact some of the first dragon slayer's had them implanted into them as they learned so they could boost their powers in a fight. And that was after they had learned everything they could from the dragon's. They even store a bit extra energy from their users so they will continue to stay active even after they have been removed." Naruto told him.

Natsu gained star's in his eye's. "So you mean if I have this implanted into me I get stronger?" Natsu asked his father who nodded at him. "Yes but you have to connect it to your magic container or else it won't work. And if someone removes it forcefully you will die since you didn't allow it to happen on our own terms." Naruto told him which made him think for a second. "Alright I'll take it. But which dragon was this thing made from?" Natsu asked.

*Sigh* "This would probably be made from the Blaze Dragon Meldreth and I have to say he was a powerful son of a bitch with a hide of scales that would put a steel dragon's like Metalicana to shame." Naruto said as he looked at the small orb in his hand. "So instead of being able to use just regular old fire I'll have this Blaze Dragon magic as well?" Natsu asked. "Not really. The Blaze Dragon was just a overpowered fire dragon with a major weakness for water or ice magic. It's why they were wiped out so easily four centuries ago." Naruto told him. "Huh! That just that means I'll be beaten easier when I fight someone with either Ice or Water magic." Natsu screamed.

"Once again Natsu I said they were overpowered fire dragon's. This means their flames are hotter than many other dragon's that breathed fire. Besides mine of course." Naruto said. "Oh that does explain some thing's then." Natsu said. "Well there is something else I feel you should know about this particular lacrima." Naruto told him. "And what would that be?" Natsu asked. "Meldreth was a crossbreed between a Scorch Dragon and a regular Fire Dragon and was the first dragon of his particular breed." Naruto said as Natsu paid close attention. "Oh well that's new." Natsu said while Naruto nodded once more.

"He is the First Blaze dragon due to his flames being black as a thick tar. They were some of the hottest when compared to mine. Many other dragon's think that if I were to have died then he would've been named my heir to the title of Dragon King." Naruto said. "Hey can I ask you something?" Natsu asked him. "Well you technically just did, but sure be my guest." Naruto said.

"What's with this title of Dragon King anyway. I've heard you refer to yourself a few times as the Dragon King, but I never got why you did. Can you explain that to me?" Natsu asked. Sighing Naruto started to talk. "The tile of Dragon King isn't over honor or some stupid thing like that. The title of Dragon King only goes to the strongest of the dragon's. The only way to see who is the strongest of the dragon's is through a mortal combat against other dragon's that are fighting for the title and the position. Many dragon's have tried to take my title, all have failed." Naruto explained to his son.

"What! Do you mean to tell me that you have life or death battles to determine who is the strongest?" Natsu exclaimed. Naruto just nodded at him. "Yes. That's actually how we settle debts to other dragon's as well, but I'm not going to explain that to you anytime soon." Naruto said as he handed the orb to Natsu. "Now what I want you to do is take the Lacrima and place it to your chest." Naruto said as he got back on track.

Natsu nodded and placed it to his chest as he was told. "Now start to channel your magic energy into it. This should draw it into your body and connect it to your container so you can access the abilities later on." Naruto instructed his boy. Natsu nodded once more and started to channel his magic into the lacrima. It started to work it's way into his skin where it soon disappeared into his body.

When Naruto was sure it was connected to his son's magic container he signaled for him to stop. "Ok now channel your magic into the lacrima, but this time channel your magic to your hand and make a flame." Naruto instructed. "What?" Natsu asked. "Channel your magic into the lacrima, but also channel your magic into your hand and make a flame." Naruto repeated himself. "Why would I channel my magic into a lacrima while I did the same to myhand?" Natsu asked. Naruto sighed again. Sometimes he wished his son didn't ask so many question's.

"It's so we can see if the Lacrima connected to your magic container or not you idiot. Now do it or I won't teach you a new attack." Naruto said. "Ok. Ok sheesh just trying to joke with you." Natsu grumbled. "Well I'm not Natsu. This is a dangerous procedure, and if we mess up it could kill you." Naruto told him. Natsu suddenly understood why his dad was being so serious now. He was trying to keep him alive.

Nodding his head he channeled some magic to the orb he had placed in his chest and then some to his hand. To his surprise nothing came out but his normal flames. "Keep trying." Naruto told him as Natsu nodded. Once again he channeled his magic into the orb before he channeled it to his hands. This time he felt something, and began to focus on that feeling. When he looked at his hand he saw that it was now covered in dark black flames.

He looked up to his father and saw him smiling at him. "Well done Natsu. Now I believe I owe you some training and a new technique. But we'll focus on that later I have other things to do so I'll see you later." Naruto told him and set off down the trail, but quickly turned around "What's wrong?" Natsu asked. "I forgot to tell you something. Now that you've activated the lacrima all you have to do is think of which type of flame's you want to use and they will still be there. It's kinda like your normal magic, but you have to think a little harder." Naruto explained before he left once again, but this time Natsu followed behind him.

When they reached the guild they saw that it was surprisingly quiet as everyone was either eating or getting their jobs. Natsu walked over to the job board to see which jobs were available for him to do while Naruto walked over to the table that sat the group of people he was looking for. "Ah just the group of misfits I was looking for." Naruto said. "What did you say?" Gajeel growled out.

"Oh calm down metalhead it was just a joke." Naruto said as he sat down. "Actually the reason I came here was because I have something for each of you." Naruto told them as he rolled up his sleeve. Sting looked at him curiously. "Well what is it?" he asked. "Oh I didn't mean for all of you. You see you already have one implanted into your bodies so you don't necessarily need another one." Naruto said confusing all but the two new recruits.

"What are you talking about Naruto-sama?" Juvia asked curiously as they looked at the now shocked Sting and Rogue. "Oh you didn't tell them?" Naruto asked as he looked at the two. "Well in that case let me explain. Newbie one and newbie two here each have a Dragon Lacrima made from their draconian parent's implanted in their bodies to give them an extra boost in power. I just gave Natsu his Dragon Lacrima and I came here to give you guy's yours." Naruto told them.

Gray looked curious. "I didn't know a First generation could have a Dragon Lacrima implanted into them." he said as Naruto chuckled. "Oh it's very possible. I myself have a couple of Lacrima implanted in my body to boost my powers to insane heights. By doing this you'll boost all your abilities as well." Naruto said as he placed his hand on his marked arm. In a puff of smoke the rest of the lacrima were in his hand. Sting leaned over to Rouge and whispered in his ear "I'm surprised he could sense the lacrima our dragon's gave us." he said. "Yeah me to. I think that's actually neat he can." Rogue replied.

Sorting through them he handed Gray the Frost Dragon Lacrima. He then handed Juvia the Sea Dragon Lacrima, and Gajeel the Magnet Dragon Lacrima, and sealed the last two away before he pulled down his sleeve. "These Dragon Lacrima are different than the usual Dragon Lacrima." Naruto told them and looked at Gray. "Gray your Dragon Lacrima comes from a powerful Frost Dragon that had total control over ice." Naruto said and then looked at the now blushing Juvia.

"Juvia your Dragon Lacrima comes from a water dragon that ruled the sea's. I thought that this would be a good addition for your abilities since you have a high affinity for water magic." Naruto said. "J-Juvia doesn't know what to say. T-thank you Naruto-sama." Juvia stuttered out. Naruto looked at Gajeel last. "And finally Gajeel yours is probably the most unique Dragon Lacrima in the entirety of the world." Naruto said gaining curious looks from all of them.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Gajeel asked. "The reason I say that is because this particular Dragon Lacrima comes from a iron dragon that had the ability to use magnetic fields like no other." Naruto said. "Huh?" Gajeel said confused. *Sigh* "It means you'll be able to magnetize all things metal. My friend Gaara has an ability similar to this, but with sand." Naruto said. This got a curious look from all of them.

"Gaara's sand was like an ultimate offense and could prove to be one of if not the best defenses. I fought against him several times, and let me tell you the sand moved on it's own with out him ever having to think of it moving. Reason was because his affinity for earth magic was so strong that the earth itself protected him. He grew up to be one of the best earth magic users in the world thanks to this ability." Naruto told them. They leaned in a bit closer. This was really interesting to them apparently.

"His grandfather had the ability to use a steel sand called the Satetsu (Iron Sand) which as you can guess is iron ground down into a fine powder and using it. From what I was told it was more powerful than just his regular sand or his father's gold dust abilities. So think about it. Adding this lacrima's power to your abilities and you'll be someone to fear in the magic world. Probably feared enough to become a wizard saint if you think about it." Naruto said to the dragon slayer. "Huh in that case thanks for the gift. You're not so bad flame brain two point oh." Gajeel said. Naruto could only laugh at the nickname Gajeel gave him.

"Well I'll show you how to implant the things later right now I'm going to go get some grub so see ya later." Naruto said as he stood up and began to walk away from them. As he was about to walk out of the door he heard Makarov call to him. "Oi Naruto can I talk to you for a second?" the elderly man asked him. "sure thing. What can I do for you Master?" Naruto asked.

"Well I'm about to head out for a meeting to make an alliance of our own between several other guild master. So I want the people here to be on their best behavior while I'm gone. Several other member's from a few of the guilds are coming over to talk about the alliance so could you do me a favor and take charge until I get back?" Makarov asked him. "Sure thing Master. I'll make sure that we don't make a bad impression on the other mages." Naruto say's. "Thanks Naruto. Well I'll see you all when I get back. See ya later." Makarov said and walked out of the guild hall.

Naruto walks back to the bar and see's Mirajane explaining to Lucy that the chart's purpose show all the dark guild's in the land. Several were crossed out indicating they were no longer around which for many would be a relief. "Well that's basically all there is to it." Mira said with a smile. "So what the hell had you draw this thing up guy's?" Naruto asked as he walked into the conversation.

"We need to single out the most threatening of these dark guilds since they've been more active than usual." Erza told him as he nodded his head. "Yeah I see that. But shouldn't we make some sort of plan. I mean I know Master just left to make an alliance with a few of the other guilds, but is this really necessary?" he asked. Mira just nodded her head.

"That's exactly why the master left to make this alliance. We need to strengthen our relationships with other guilds if we plan to get rid of them." she told the man. "I see. So who exactly will be a part of this alliance?" Natsu asked. "Several guilds from what I'm told. There is us of course. We will definitely have Blue pegasus, I believe there is a guild called Cait Shelter, and finally Lamia Scale." Erza said.

"What's with the giant circle in the middle of the graph?" Gray asked. He along with the other's that had been given their new Dragon Lacrima had them installed shortly before they had left on their last jobs as waiter's for a new food stop called 8-Island, and Naruto admitted they suited them well. "It symbolizes the Balam Alliance." Erza said to the new dragon slayer.

"The three major players are in bold right?" Lucy asked causing Mira to nod her head. "Yeah these three are the most powerful. They are Oracion Seis, Grimoire Heart, and finally Tartaros." Mira explained to them. Naruto listened to this very closely. "I see powerful on their own in their own right, but together they're basically undefeatable." Naruto said. Erza nodded in agreement to his statement.

"Yes each one has lesser guilds that do their dirty work for them, however only one remains an independent." Levy said as she pointed to one of the names. "Raven Tail." she said. "Ok what's so special about them besides they have a similar name to Fairy Tail?" Natsu asked her. "It's led by the Master's own son." Mirajane said. "I think I've seen quite a few of these names from those magazines that seem to be so popular for you youngster's" Naruto said offhandedly.

"Yeah you should. Dark guilds are always causing trouble for everyone else. It's why they get put in the magazine's in the first place." Lucy said. "Laxia's Thunder God Tribe has wiped several of them out which may be good since supplies and information trafficking is something all guilds do." Gray pointed out to several of the one's with large red X's going over them. "Why would that be a good thing? I'm mean sure you take out a dark guild is a very positive thing, but what's so special about doing it?" Natsu asked his friend. "If information and supplies can't reach a destination than people die. Simple as it can get." Naruto said getting a few nods.

"Do you think they'll take their anger for destroying these lesser guilds out on us?" Lucy asked. "No they only have six member's." Gray said. "Don't underestimate an enemy just because they are so few. If anything we should be on guard when we do confront them. I remember during a war over in Alveraz we nearly had a platoon of over seventy-five thousand mage's overwhelmed by only sixteen thousand mages." Naruto told them getting everyone to look at him

"You were in a war. As in a actual battle to the death war?" Lucy asked him. Naruto nodded. "Yeah it also helped that I have experienced several different war's throughout my lifetime so battle strategies is like second nature to me. I have to admit that it's nothing when compared to my lazy friend Shikamaru. That guy can turn the tide of any war with only three moves." Naruto admitted. "Sounds like we could use his help if what you say about this friend of yours is true." Erza says.

"Yeah he won't be able to come for a while. Not with the war still going on. Hell he might be dead already." Naruto lied to her. "That's why they must be dealt with immediately." a voice behind them say's. "Oh that was fast." Naruto said. "Yeah we only talked about what we were going to do and finalized our plans to fight these dark guilds off." Makarov said walking down the steps.

"What do you mean by that Master?" Erza asked. "Oracion Seis' recent activity was the cause for most of the discussion at my conference. They now pose a threat that we can no longer ignore." Makarov told her. "Therefore they must be eliminated. We will wipe them out before they can harm any of the other guilds." Makarov said. "Well sounds like we've got a job to do. I'm all fired up." Natsu said.

"We can't take this lightly Natsu. This new enemy is more powerful than any of our other one's so don't mess around." Gray said. "Eh we're fairy Tail. Or did you forget we have Igneel on our side." Natsu said while some of them looked at Naruto. "Hey don't look at me I'm not going to be there to bail y'all out of all your jams that you get stuck in. I just do most of your heavy lifting when it calls for it." Naruto said.

"Yeah but you're one of if not our most powerful asset beside's that other dragon that came over from the other side of the ocean to kill Acnologia." Makarov said. "It still doesn't mean I'm going to do all of the work when this start's." Naruto said to him. "It's why we have the alliance between our guild and the other three. So we don't fight them alone." Makarov said to all of them.

"Together we will work as on to bring these guilds down." Makarov said causing them to cheer. "Now let's get ready to greet our guest's they should be here shortly. And I want you all to be on your best behaviour you hear me." Makarov said.

* * *

It had taken an hour but they were finally ready to greet their new allies. Everyone that wasn't meant to attend quickly found a job to do while Mira just went home. "Hey when are they going to get here?" Natsu asked. "They'll get here when they get here Natsu." Naruto told him. "Yes they're here at last." a voice says getting their attention. They turn towards the door to see who was talking. "Hey, hey. Hello Fairy Tail wizards." a voice keeps speaking, but this time two more voices join.

"We're so glad you invited us here." one of them say as they walk in. "We're the Blue Pegasus Elite crew." a second one says walking in. "The Trimens." the final voice say's as the speaker walks in behind the others. "Ok ok we get it you're from Blue Pegasus. No need to do the theatrics." Naruto says as he breaks their vibe. "Oh do calm down we are here as friends are we not?" a new voice asks.

Several of the peoples eye's widen, but Naruto just ignored it. "And you are?" Naruto asked, "Ichiya my friend. Maaaannnnn." he says. "Oh lord of all the people that had to come it was him." Erza muttered. "Ok you're creepy." Natsu muttered. "What's with mister playboy?" A new voice asks as several people turn their heads to see the newcomer. "Hello Lyon." Gray says. "Gray it's a pleasure to acquaint myself with an old friend after all this time." Lyon says as he walks down the step's.

"Not long enough if you ask me. But if you want to catch up and spar I can show you a few new tricks I got under my sleeves." Gray replies. "I will think about that in a little while. I believe we are here to talk about an alliance yes?" he asked. "I do believe we are." a feminine voice says as she suddenly rises from the carpet. "Hey Sherry I see you guys joined a guild." Natsu said.

"Well yes we have. I say it's a pleasure to see you again Natsu Dragneel." Sherry said to the pinkette. "Thanks for having us. I do say this is an honor to be in the presence of the Dragon of Fairy Tail. The only creature to have stood up against the Dark Dragon Acnologia and survive." a voice that was familiar to Naruto said. "Fairy Tail's Dragon! Where? I don't see it in here." Lyon says looking around. He always wanted to see a dragon. "That's because of an ancient magic I alone am able to utilize youngster. And if you want proof just ask for a show of power." Naruto says.

Lyon looks at the blonde and scoff's. "You a dragon? Preposterous." Lyon said. Naruto narrows his eye's before an immense magical power began to flood out of him and shook the entire guild hall. Soon window's were breaking, tables and chairs crumbled to dust and the wind began to howl. Scales started to grow on him as he allowed some of his transformation to start.

Next came his tusks which grew out the side of his jaws into powerful items for combat. And finally his wings appeared. When he allowed for the pressure to disappear he could see a look of shock and fear on the young mans face. The other's were on there knee's with a visible sweat running down their faces. "Do you believe me now brat?" Naruto asked in a bit deeper voice. Lyon could only nod his head. Naruto sighed and released his transformation.

"Ok we can get started." Jura said. "Not quite yet Jura." Naruto told him. Jura then looked at Naruto before talking in a rather calm voice that was respectful. "I do hope you made those other Dragon Lacrima you obtained from the First Wizard Saint's corpse useful?" Jura asked getting shocked looks from everyone. "Yes I have. Each Dragon Lacrima besides two have been given to someone that could utilize their abilities besides the Lava Dragon Lacrima and the Cavern Dragon Lacrima. Those two I kept for myself. I have skills that could prove better with them." Naruto told him.

"Has the representative's for the Cait Shelter come yet?" he asked as he looked around. "Not yet." Gray said. "I only heard they were able to send one." Ichiya said. "Why only one?" Natsu asked. "They might be low on manpower at the moment so that may be the reason." Naruto said as a few of them nodded their heads. "Sorry I'm late everyone." a feminine voice says sounding out of breath. Looking at her Naruto saw she was a young woman in her mid-teens, and was quite beautiful.

"Welcome. And you're actually right on time. Names Naruto and you are?" Naruto introduces himself. He then gets a whiff of her scent. _"Dragon slayer huh. And not just any dragon slayer, this is Grandeeney's dragon slayer. She sure has grown if time has shown anything. Last time I saw her I know she wasn't this developed. Shows how much she's developed in the last ten years since we left them on their own. Maybe I can give her that Gale Dragon Lacrima later when this is over."_ Naruto thought to himself as he looked at the young woman. "I'm Wendy it's nice to meet you. Naruto-san." Wendy says.

Wendy is a tall, young woman with ample breasts and long blue hair. Her attire consists of a very revealing cerulean-colored top with a thin white trim, which tapers off at her waist and at her bust into multiple spiked points. Decorating the front of this top is a sky blue bow tied in the very center of her chest, and she wraps up her overall appearance with a pair of white capri shorts.

"Well now that everyone has arrived let's get the meeting started." Jura said getting back on track. "Yes I agree completely." a new voice say's gaining their attention. Happy's heart comes to a screeching halt. _"I think I'm in love."_ the blue cat thinks as he looks at the newcomer. Wendy turns around. "Oh Carla my bad. I guess I left you behind." Wendy says to the newcomer.

"I can clearly see that thank you." Carla replied. Carla is a small, white cat like Happy with pink ears and brown eyes, which are smaller than Happy's. She also has two whiskers on each side of her face. She wears a pink bow near the end of her tail. Carla's top consists of a mustard yellow and pink top with a pink bow tie. She wears a pink skirt with this top.

"Well now that everyone we can get started... you are the last one right?" Natsu asks her. "Of course I am the last one you dunce." Carla say's to Natsu. "Well let's get this meeting underway." Jura says. Happy walks over to Lucy and taps her leg to get her attention. "Lucy I'll give all of my fish for the remaining time of my natural life if you go tell that angel that I haven't been neutered yet." Happy says. Lucy looks at Happy and tells him "If you keep on looking up my skirt I'll make sure you never get the chance to reproduce." this causes the blue cat to walk several feet away and begin fidgeting, which was noticed by several people.

Lucy gained an evil idea. _"I think it's about time that cat got a taste of his own medicine now."_ Lucy thought to herself. She leans down a talks loudly "You Love Her." which causes the cat to turn around and start yelling "That's my shtick copycat." comically which makes Naruto chuckle. "Besides I do it a thousand times better than you just did. And I'm not as creepy either." Happy yells which makes Naruto chuckle a little harder.

Naruto, Ichiya, and Jura looked at Wendy as she conversed with Erza and a couple of the others. Ichiya speaks quietly. "You can sense it too can't you?" he asked. "Yes her power is quite amazing." Jura agrees. Naruto scoffs at this "Well what do you expect she is Grandeeney's slayer of course she is powerful. Even Erza has noticed her power level." Naruto whispered so the dragon slayer couldn't hear him. "Unbelievable." Jura says quietly.

"What do you mean by that? Who is Grandeeney?" Ichiya asked. "As a dragon slayer she has the potential to earn more power thanks due to the fact she was raised by a dragon. It just so happens that the dragon she was raised by was one of the most powerful female dragons. Grandeeney was known as the Queen of the Sky Dragons before dragons were killed to near extinction." Naruto says to them. He then clears his throat to get everyone's attention.

"Alright now that everyone is here and accounted for let's get this meeting started." Naruto said as he walked over to the head of a table and motions for everyone else to sit down wherever they wanted. Erza sat at the opposite end away from Ichiya and his Trimen group. Wendy sat to Naruto's left with Carla in her lap. Natsu sat to his right with Happy staring at Carla. Gray sat next to Natsu's left like he did with Naruto.

The Trimen sat next to Wendy's right with Ichiya next to them. Lyon sat to Erza's right with Sherry to her left. Jura sat next to Sherry in the last chair. "First order of business is determining the location of these dark guilds and wiping them out before they can realize they're being targeted." Jura said getting nods from everyone. "Yes that would be a smart move, but if you really want to wound them you need to hit their supply lines and communication array's so that their Communication Lacrima don't work." Naruto said gaining the attention of the other's. "Ok go on. Let's hear how this works." Jura said.

"One thing that used used to fuel a all out war is three things." Naruto said as he held up a fist. Lifting a finger he spoke "The first thing a reconnaissance group needs to set up is the communication system. Take that out then vital information can't be sent to the higher up's. This leads to the second thing that needs to taken out." Naruto said as he held up his middle finger.

"Supplies. Without them then our people will starve, and these dark mages are no exception unless they have their own food and water rations stored away for a long term siege." Naruto said as he held up a third finger. "And the final thing is the higher up's. When the higher up's learn that their little minion groups are no longer around they grow desperate. And when this desperation sets in they'll do anything they can to get their hands on supplies and other things that will give them an edge in battle. By making them desperate they will start to make mistakes which we can use to our advantage." Naruto told them.

"What makes you say that?" Ren asked him. "Yeah you speak as if you have personal experience in the art of warfare." Jura said. "It's because I do. I was a commander to almost twenty-thousand men. We were up against an army of over seventy-five thousand, and we should have outright lost. My chief strategist Shikamaru Nara had an IQ of over two-hundred. It was through three simple moves that we managed to slaughter the enemy." Naruto said getting a few surprised looks from those sitting at the table.

"Yeah but we want these people alive. It's illegal for a mage or anyone in fact to kill." Lyon said. "Wrong. Only in self defense can this law be null. This includes in times of war when you're fighting to survive. What we're doing is basically having a war council to determine how we are going to remove the threat of these dark guilds. And I'm telling you this now when you fight these dark mages you best fight to kill because the enemy won't give you the luxury of mercy." Naruto said.

Jura nodded his head "He's right. While we are legal guilds that follow the laws set in place by the magic council dark guilds don't care about the law. I believe it's best that we have someone who has experienced war to lead this crusade against the dark guilds." Jura said. They all nodded at this cause he was right. Wendy looked at Naruto "Can you tell us how your friends plan worked maybe we'll have to put it into action one day?" she asked him getting a nod. He stood up and walked over to a drawing board and began to draw. "The red symbolizes the enemy, while the blue represents our forces." Naruto said.

"There were two consuls for the enemies king, King Abraham. Their names were Lucius Aemilius and Caius Terentius who led a force of over seventy-five thousand men against our less than twenty thousand forces. I disguised my intentions by placing the light infantry at the front to mask our heavier infantry whom were positioned in a crescent formation behind them." Naruto said getting a nod from the blunette.

"At a given signal just before battle, the light infantry fell back to form two wings of reserves. First our light and heavy cavalry were positioned at the extreme wings of the position. The king's cavalry, following their usual understanding of battle in which superior forces would overwhelm by sheer strength, arrayed their forces in traditional formation with light infantry masking the heavier and the cavalry also to the wings." Naruto said as they once again nodded their heads.

"When the king's legions began their march toward our front lines, we had the infantry fall back before them. The cavalry then took this as a positive sign that they were winning and pressed on. Then our light infantry, who had just fallen back, now took up position on either end of the crescent formed by their heavy infantry. This was the second move." Naruto said while they continued to nod their heads as they listened. Drawing a few more lines he continued his explanation.

"At this same time the cavalry charged the small army we had placed, and engaged them. The infantry continued their charge into the enemy's ranks but, precisely because of their traditional formation, could make no use of their superior numbers. Those soldiers toward the back of the ranks merely served to push those before them onward. At the same time, the heavy infantry then drove back the king's cavalry, opening a breach in the lines to the rear of the infantry." Naruto explained.

"As the cavalry forces engaged, and as the king's cavalry continued its advance, that's when Shikamaru signaled for the trap to close initiating the final move. The light infantry which formed the ends of the crescent of the line now moved up to form an alley in which the king's forces found themselves trapped unable to move. Then our forces fell upon the king's cavalry from behind." Naruto said as he looked at their surprised looks.

"Then the light infantry attacked from the flanks, and the heavy infantry engaged from the front. The cavalrymen were surrounded and were almost completely annihilated. Out of over seventy-five thousand who took the field over sixty-eight thousand of them were killed while only six-thousand managed to escape to report back to the king and the rest were prisoners of war. We lost six-thousand of our twenty-thousand men, which was mostly the light infantry, who had made up the front lines." Naruto told them.

"Wow that's pretty smart. Never thought such a simple plan would have ever worked against such overwhelming forces." Erza said. "I'm just glad it did otherwise we would have fallen to the king." Naruto said. "If this Shikamaru is still around we should have him join us. I mean with such a brilliant tactic that was displayed surely his plans would help us against the dark guilds." Carla said. "Can't he's busy with the war still. Not sure if he's even alive still." Naruto told her.

"Well I'm sure he would be a brilliant addition to this fight against the dark guilds if he was available." Happy said. "Yeah I bet he would be." Natsu said. "Well what about that other dragon that came from overseas during your battle against Acnologia? Surely he would be able to help us against these dark guilds." Lyon said. "Actually I have several draconian allies still alive." Naruto said. "Really that's nice to hear. Having several dragon's on our side to help fight would surely boost the morale of the other mages when we fight. That is with the exception of the dark guilds." Gray commented. "Who exactly are your allies?" Carla asked him.

"Ancalagon you seen during my battle. There is Metalicana who is Gajeel's foster father, Grandeeney who is miss Wendy's foster mother, Naveaia an old and past lover I'd rather not talk about, Paarthurnax a powerful fire dragon who is the dragon overlord whenever I'm not around. We can't call upon Weisslogia and Skiadrum as they died. Skiadrum due to his illness was put out of his misery by his foster son Rogue. Weisslogia wanted to give Sting the power necessary to become a true dragonslayer was killed to help him grow stronger." Naruto said to them.

"That's so sad. For them to have to die the way they did must have been hard on Sting and Rogue." Erza said. Wendy was in shock. This man knew her mother she had to ask him where she went. "Excuse me Naruto-san I have something I would like to ask you." Wendy said. "Sure go ahead." he replied. "Do you know where my mother went. I was left all alone one day when I was little, and I haven't seen my mother since then. You claim to be a dragon, and if that's true then you must have met my mother at one point in your life. So please tell me if you know where she is?" she begged him.

"That I cannot say as I swore on my life to never reveal the secrets of her whereabouts. I'm sorry for not being able to tell you, but what I can tell you is that she misses you and wants you to know she loves you. Now let's get back on track we are talking strategies yes?" Naruto asked as he sat back down. "Right. First thing that needs to be done is find the location of the Oracion Seis guild." Ichiya said. "Do that and we can get some things done." Natsu said.

Jura pulls out a map and spreads it out over the table. Pointing at a spot on the map he starts to plan. "To our north lies the Worthwood sea. Wendy should be familiar with this area as it's where her guild is located." Jura said. "Yeah I'm familiar with it. I sometimes go monster hunting in those woods so I can keep my skills sharp to where they won't dull." Wendy says. "Yes but what many don't know is this is where some ancients sealed away a powerful force for all eternity." Ichiya said.

"Nirvana huh. Been a while since that thing has been mentioned to my ear's." Naruto said quietly. "What is this ancient magic? And how come we've never heard of it before?" Lyon questioned. "It's called Nirvana. It has the ability to make all things light turn dark and all things dark turn light. Basically a powerful emotional personality switch." Ichiya said. "And the reason it's been mostly unheard of until now is due to the fact that it was sealed away." he continued.

"And for whatever reason the Oracion Seis want to get ahold of this magic and use it. We cannot allow for this to happen." Jura said. "We can assume it is why they have traveled to the Worthwood sea is so they can get their hands on it." Ren said getting some nods. "And to prevent this from happening we must destroy the Oracion Seis guild." Gray said. Jura nods to the young man in acknowledgement. "Yes that is spot on." he said.

"I know that we hold the advantage in numbers but that doesn't mean they don't have their own advantage when it comes to strength." Erza said getting them all to nod in agreement. Hibiki then uses his magic to create some screens that hold pictures. "Archive magic huh. That's a neat ability." Wendy said looking at it. "What exactly does it do?" Natsu asked.

"It's a type of magic that can act like a computer. Everything he know's is literally stored in this magic like a photographic memory." Ichiya explains to him. "Ok first up is this guy. See that snake it's one of the most dangerous ones to live be careful if you fight it as the poison it uses is highly toxic. The man standing with it coiled around him is his owner who goes by the name of Cobra." Hibiki says. "Oh that is a really big snake." Happy says.

"Looks like trouble to me." Natsu grumbles. "Talk about the pot calling the kettle black." Gray whispers into Sherry's ear causing her to giggle. "Then we have a guy that uses an advanced form of magic. He's called Racer. And unlike the drug speed his is a natural ability." Jura says as he reads the profile. "I have to say that I don't think I'm going to enjoy having to fight this guy." Erza says.

"After him we have a man that would rather kill everyone else than have anything to do with them in the long run. Divine Eyes Hot Eye." Ren says reading the next person's file. "So what this guy just kills for the fun if it?" Lucy asked. "Yes that is exactly what he does. I heard he took out an entire military unit for a price." Hibiki tells her. "I don't like the sound of this man at all. Wendy I tell you you need to steer clear of him. Understand me?" Carla asked. "Why he might prove to be a decent fight Carla." Wendy replies.

"Next we have a woman that's as dangerous as she is gorgeous. Her name is Angel, but don't let her name fool you." Ichiya says. "She's as wicked as they can be. The baddest of the bad girls if there ever was one." Lyon says. "This next one is hardly well known. All we know of him is his name. Nothing of his abilities have been documented on file." Hibiki says. "He's called Midnight nothing more and nothing less." he continues. "Well he certainly is creative."Gray mumbles.

"And last but not least is the leader of the Oracion Seis. His name is Brain." Hibiki said. "Weird name. But we can worry about that later." Happy said. "So alone they have the capacity to wipe out some of the most powerful guilds in Fiore, but together they may be unstoppable. I say bring it on. I'll show them who is the best." Natsu told them. "Natsu skill in a fight is not what everyone needs. Sometimes they need a well thought plan to combat their enemy." Naruto told him.

"So what are we going to do about them, and how are we going to go about this?" Erza asked. "Find their base of operations. When we find that we have the next stage put into motion." Jura said. "We've looked everywhere for the damn thing, but we haven't seen a hide nor hair of it." Ren said. "Well they must have one that would most likely be a temporary one placed in the Worthwood Sea. Otherwise they would be shooting in the dark or something." Wendy said.

"Once we find it we can take it out. Wendy due to you knowing the way around the Worthwood Sea we're going to need you to act as a sort of navigation so we don't get lost in there." Gray said looking at Wendy. "Ok I'm always up for a little walk through the woods." Wendy agreed. "Wendy you must act rationally. By doing this you're putting your life in danger." Carla said. "Eh we'll be fine this is our home remember we know it better than most." Wendy replied.

"When we find the Oracion Seis we must gather them inside their base of operations." Jura told them. "And how are we supposed to do that?" Gray asked. "Easy kicking their ass." Natsu said causing Naruto to sigh. "Not likely." he commented. "Actually we have a better way." Ichiya said. "Now feast your eye's on this." he said as he pointed to the sky causing them to look up.

"With this we'll give them a one way ticket to their oblivian." Ichiya yelled. "Courtesy of our beloved Christina the pride and joy of Blue Pegasus." Hibiki said happily with pride. "Huh a magic bomber that's something you don't see everyday."Naruto commented. "But then again I'll also be in my full dragon form to help with that as well." the blond said. "Alright Igneel's going to kick some major ass." Natsu exclaimed. "So is that your draconian name or something?" Sherry asked him and was given both a sigh and a nod.

"When we face our enemy it's best to engage them in groups." Jura said. "And remember under no special circumstances are you to engage them in solo combat with the exception of Naruto." the man told them getting nods from everyone except Naruto. "Let's go get these guy's I'm all fired up." Natsu said. "Maybe I shouldn't have exposed you to that saying when you were a child." Naruto said causing a few of them to laugh. Naruto then turned to the group and spoke loudly. "Alright no that we have some sort of strategy let's get a move on." Naruto said as he stood up and began to walk away from the table.

"Oh and Wendy come speak to me in a few minutes I have something that may help you out in the upcoming battle." Naruto said looking at the blunette. They began to run down the road and out of Magnolia to where they could see if they could eliminate Oracion Seis. Naruto slowed down and began jogging beside Wendy. Pulling up his sleeve he unsealed the last two Dragon Lacrima. He resealed the Crystal Dragon Lacrima back inside the seal on his arm before he turned to Wendy.

She had seen him unseal them and had been curious as to what the two small orbs he held scratch that one as he resealed one of them in his arm. He then turned to her. "Uh whats with the orb?" she asked. "It's a Gale Dragon Lacrima. By implanting it into your chest it will boost your abilities as well as give you an extra set of abilities to fall back on when your normal techniques don't work. It's basically a Wind Dragon Lacrima, but it will serve the same purpose." Naruto explained to her.

"But there is a difference between a Sky Dragon and a Gale Dragon. A Sky Dragon has support and enhancing abilities while the Gale Dragon has winds that can shred anything depending on how much power is used in the attacks." Naruto finished as he tossed it to her. "Oh thanks this just means that with this I have the ability to go on the offense or go on the defense if I choose to." Wendy said as she took the orb from him.

"If you want to implant it now I'll tell you how to do it." Naruto offered her. She nodded her head in acceptance. "Alright now here's what I want you to do. Take the Lacrima and place it to your chest." Naruto said and she did as instructed."Now start to channel your magic energy into it. This should draw it into your body and connect it to your container so you can access the abilities later on." Naruto instructed the young woman. Wendy nodded once more and started to channel her magic into the lacrima. It started to work it's way into her skin where it soon disappeared into her body.

When Naruto was sure it was connected to the young woman's magic container he signaled for her to stop. "Ok now channel your magic into the lacrima, but this time channel your magic to your hand and call upon the sky dragon's fist." Naruto instructed. "What?" Wendy asked. "Channel your magic into the lacrima, but also channel your magic into your hand and make a the sky dragon's fist." Naruto repeated himself. Naruto sighed again. Sometimes he wished that people didn't ask so many question's.

"Oh ok sorry I didn't really hear you cause my heart is pounding in my ear's." Wendy said. "It's alright." When she did as instructed he saw that her fist was now encased in a ball of wind, and then her hair was suddenly cut on one side but it wasn't much. "Ok there it's working as it should. You no longer have to worry about channeling your magic into it. Just think of what type you want to use and it should work." Naruto told her and she nods.

"That was mighty kind of you to give her such a gift without asking for anything in return from her." Carla said as she flew beside her. "Eh wouldn't be much of a friend to her mother if I was a asshole." Naruto replied to the white cat. They ran for several hours until they came across a cliff. Wendy breathing a little hard walked forward to the edge.

"Alright we're here." She said as she looked back at her new comrades. "What's with this place, cause it sure has a weird smell to it." Gray said. Ever since he had implanted that lacrima into his chest his senses had soared through the roof it was both weird and cool at the same time. He just hoped he wouldn't get Natsu's motion sickness as a side effect as well. "Keep your guard up everyone. We can't afford any surprises." Erza said.

"Alright time to split up and start searching." Naruto said as he walked to the front of the crowd. They suddenly looked up as a shadow flew over their heads. Natsu immediately gained stars in his eye's "Dibs on the bomber." he called out. That was when it started to have explosions come out of it before it fell from the sky and exploded. "What happened to Christina?" Ren asked when the ship crashed.

Gray sniffed the air before he turned to Natsu. "Hey you smell that?" he asked the pinkette who turned to his father. "Yeah I smell it what about you?" he asked. Naruto just nodded as he got in a ready stance. "Get ready. I think they know we're here." Wendy said. They looked into the cloud of smoke and watched as several shadows came walking forward towards them.

"Oh crud it's them. I thought we would have more time to plan. Maaaannnnn." Ichiya said."I guess it's time to get this party started eh Oracion Seis?" Naruto asked with a predatory grin on his face. "Oh look what we have here guys Lord Igneel the Fire Dragon King. Also known as The Repeller of the Dark Dragon Acnologia." Cobra said in a sneer as he looked at Naruto. Naruto just chuckled at the man.

"Now now Cobra we must respect the draconian lord. Without him our fortunes would have been turned into nothing." the man known as Hot Eye's said. "Don't preach to me about money Hot Eyes." Cobra retorted. Naruto chuckled once more. This man reminded him of Kakazu a lot, maybe he had reincarnated or something. "I got to ask how'd you know I was a dragon?" Naruto asked.

Cobra smirked at him. "Your scent gives you away. You may hide your true form in that shell you call a transformation, but all your power is like an open ocean to me." he said to him. "Impressive that you're able to tell that." Naruto replied. "Now let's get down to making some bloody knuckles." Natsu said as he cracked his own knuckles. "Heh thought you'd never ask." Gray agreed and the two rushed forward.

"Take them down, but bring me the Dragon King alive. We will bring the world to it's knees with him at our side through Nirvana. Now go." Brain ordered as he turned to Racer. "You got it." he said and vanished. He suddenly reappeared in between Natsu and Gray. He then jumped up and kicked them both in their faces which sent them crashing to the ground. Naruto narrowed his eye's and channeled his energy into them. They then began to morph into a completely purple eye with a ripple pattern that expanded throughout the eye as his purple became smaller.

"Natsu! Gray!" Lucy called out and looked to her friends. Hot Eye's eye flashed and he spoke out "Peek a boo I see you! Now **"Rikiddo Guraundo** _(Liquid Ground)_ " he calls out. " **Shinra Tensei** _(Almighty Push)_ " Naruto called out as he saw the ground turn into liquid and a wave of gravity blows it away causing people to look at him. "What was that?" Wendy asked in surprise. "A special type of Gravity Magic that only I possess." Naruto replied. as he then lifted a hand to block a punch from Racer as he suddenly appeared behind him. "Nice try punk but you need to be quicker if you want to catch me off guard." he said.

Racer once again disappeared before he reappeared in front of him. Naruto's eye's flashed bright purple for a second before he called out **"Rinbo: Hengoku** _(Wheel Grave: Border Jail)"_ which then sent out six invisible clones of him out and knocked them around except for those with him much to the surprise of everyone there. "Ugh h-how did he strike all six of us at once? I didn't even hear the attack coming." Cobra said as he groggily sat up. "I-I don't understand." Angel said just as confused as Cobra "H-he truly is a King if his wealth of attacks are like this so that he doesn't have to transform." Hot Eye's said in a bit of pain. Midnight didn't say anything, but he did groan a little.

"Hm is this the best that the Oracion Seis is capable of. If it is then I guess it was a mistake to allow you all to live. Are you capable of moving on, cause I haven't even used a twentieth of my full power." Naruto told them. Racer quickly got up and blitzed to him. but instead of hitting him he jumped over him and lashed out and kicked someone else. When they saw who it was they were once more shocked to see that it was Brain that he was kicking.

 _"What the hell. How am I attacking Brain when I know I'm attacking the Dragon King? Is this some kind of an illusion? No he's the real deal as I can sense his energy."_ Racer thought in shock. When he landed so did Brain who was now unconscious. "Nice job. You managed to kick your own allies ass into the dirt." Naruto commented from where Brain once stood. "H-how did you manage to switch places with Brain so quickly?" Racer asked him. "That would be telling, and every wizard has their secrets." Naruto told him.

"Yeah, but you're a dragon." Racer replied to him. "Eh that may be true, but when you grow up around human's you tend to pick up a few tricks. The ones I've used so far are my weakest ones." Naruto told him. "Now either come at me with the intent to kill me or walk to the nearest prison cell." Naruto told them. "Alright then. I guess it's my turn." Cobra said as he stood up. "Well let's see what snake charmer has up his sleeves shall we." Naruto said as he looked at Cobra.

Cobra's hands were then engulfed in a red mist. "Oh ho I thought I smelled something familiar about you boy. No doubt about it now thanks to the mist covering those hands of yours... dragon slayer." Naruto said causing the peoples who were in his group's eye's to widen a bit. "So what you know what I am it's not that big a deal." he said as if it were nothing.

"On the contrary my friend this just made our fight become all the more fun." Naruto told him before he disappeared and then reappeared right before the dragon slayer with a fist drawn back. Cobra see's this and jumps back as Naruto punches the ground. But instead of there being a small crater being formed thanks to the punch it starts to shatter into cubes creating a whole new valley all the while throwing everyone away due to the shockwave's.

"He can use Crash Magic as well? Just what the fuck is this thing?" Racer asked as he was blown away from the explosion. When the smoke cleared Naruto stood tall before the impact zone. "I don't remember you ever telling me that you had Crash Magic. When did you have time to learn it?" Natsu asked his father curiously. "Eh it was a long time ago that I discovered that I could do it. Some of the first people to learn Crash Magic had to learn to control their emotions or else they'd destroy everything they touched. That's why it's such a rare magic to see these days. Besides I hardly ever use it anyways." Naruto said as he then dodged a rock spike courtesy of Hot Eye's.

He then turned to the spike and flicked it causing it to turn into cubes while said cubes flew at the maker of the spike who was forced to dodge or get stoned to death. Naruto then dodges an attack from Cobra as he calls out **"Dokuryū Sōga** _(Poison Dragon's Twin Fang)"_ and moves his arms forward in a cross, forming a very large amount of poison in two massive waves shaped like fangs which are sent racing towards him as they tear the ground apart.

Naruto see's this and inhales the two waves of poison into his stomach. "Yeah I should have mentioned this earlier, but I'm immune to all poisons thanks to a certain dragon I knew long ago when he tried to kill me. I ate his poison attack and was then granted immunity to all poison's. Although I can't use the Poison Dragon Magic I still think that having an immunity to any and all poison's is a rather useful thing to have." Naruto tells him.

"Well it doesn't matter anyways. I'm just having a fight to test my limits against you. I don't know about these losers, but that's just me." Cobra says to him. "Well show me what you got." Naruto replies. Cobra rears back his head and calls out **"Dokuryū no Hōkō** _(Poison Dragon's Roar)"_ and spit's out a thick cloud of poison that spreads out to cover a wide area. Naruto just releases a wave of flames from his mouth that quickly disperses the thick red cloud of poison.

"I'm going to go out on a limb here and guess that this is his own version of a breath attack?" Lucy said. "I actually think that it's rather impressive. Such a powerful parfume is not to be forgotten." Ichiya said to them. "Yeah, but what I don't understand is why are we standing around while we let him have all the fun." Wendy said as she stood up. "I can't believe that I'm about to say this but watching Naruto kick these guys asses has got me fired up as well." Gray said.

With everyone soon in agreement they all rush forward ready to engage their enemies. Before he passes the still unconscious Brain Gray calls out **"Ice Make Cocoon"** and encases the man in a cocoon of ice to where he can't escape and try something later and rushes back into the battle. He catches up with Natsu and Erza as they engage against Angel's celestial spirit who keeps morphing into them to use their abilities to fight.

 **"Hyo** **ryū no Tek Go Ken** _(Ice Dragon's Iron Hard Fist)"_ Gray call's out as he punches the spirit causing it to fly at Natsu who now had his hands encased in black flames. "I've been waiting to use these new things I can do in a battle." Natsu said as he drew back his fist before calling out **"Rengoku** **ryū no Go Ken** _(Purgatory Dragon's Hard Fist)"_ and slams his fist into the spirit. When the spirit falls to the ground it disappears in a glowing light.

"That was easy." Natsu said as he walked over to Gray. "Yeah that was a little to easy if you ask me." Gray agrees with him. The next thing that happened was an unconscious Angel fell to the ground behind them. Wendy walked over to them wiping her hands together. "Keep up boy's you wouldn't want to be left behind now would we?" she asks them rhetorically.

"I feel like I was just challenged." Natsu said and Gray nodded in agreement before he said "Yeah me too and by a girl no less." Natsu just snort's "It's like she trying to hurt our pride." the pinkette says. "Yeah but for some reason I'm not mad." Gray says. "Well if we want to keep pace we better get going. I don't know bout you but it'll be a cold day in hell before I lose to a girl." Natsu said and ran off with Gray following at his heels.

Another explosion caught their attention, but they were then occupied with the arrival of Midnight coming out of a large cloud of smoke beaten and bruised with several large cuts across his body. "What's the matter don't tell me that I'm a bit too much for you?" Wendy teased Midnight. "No not really. I just can't stand the idea of hitting a girl." Midnight said to her. "Aww you're too kind." Wendy said. "Eh doesn't matter anyways." Midnight said.

"And why would that be?" Wendy asked him. "Because once we have Nirvana in our hands we will basically win." he told her. "Yeah I'm going to have to stop you there and do the whole good guy monologue deal and say that we're going to stop you." Wendy tells him. "Brain was only beaten because your biggest player took him out quickly. If he were still awake he would have beaten your whole team." Midnight says to her.

"What do you care?" Wendy asked him. "Brain is like a father to me. It's only natural that I say he would be one of our strongest. What you don't know is that tiring you all out is part of our plan." Midnight tells her. "We also need a healer to bring back someone that will play a key role in our future." Midnight tells her. "Well if you think for one second that I'm going to heal one of your men then you're sadly mistaken. I won't help you guys reach your goal ever." Wendy says to him.

"Oh you will. When you find out who it is you'll be all but begging to heal him." Midnight tells her as he rushes her. Wendy seeing this then takes a deep breath before she calls out **"Bofu** **ryū no** **Hōkō** _(Gale Dragon's Roar)"_ and she releases a power wave of shredding winds at him causing more cut's to appear on his body while pushing him back at the same time. "Heh is that the best you can do. Seriously Brain can do more damage to me when he sleeps." Midnight told her and looked her way. "I do think I've been lenient enough to yu in our fight. Now it's my turn." Midnight says and disappears.

"What he can turn invisible?" Gray says. Wendy is suddenly knocked down on her back as if she were struck in the chest. "Ok ow that hurt my head." Wendy says as she clutches her head. _"Well what do you know. I guess that saying of a downed dragon is a dead dragon is true after all."_ Midnight's distorted voice says from... everywhere. It was both creepy and cool at the same time to the dragon slayer.

"Well I'm not down just yet. Now **"Tenryū no Hōkō** _(Sky Dragon's Roar)"_ Wendy calls out as she releases a wave of spiralling wind that pushes him back. _"Heh Not bad, but still not good enough."_ Midnight says. Wendy turns to the two others "Go on this guys is mine. I'll catch up soon." she tells them. "You better stay safe alright." Gray says and gets a nod before he grabs Natsu's shoulder and motions for them to leave.

 _"Now It's time to reflect on your actions young maiden **"Rifurekutā** (Reflector)" _Midnight says. This causes her roar to come shooting back at her forcing her to jump out of the way before she get's hit by it. "Stop hiding in the shadows and face me like a man. Or are you to much of a coward to do that?" Wendy asked. "You want to fight in the light? Very well I'll entertain you." Midnight says as he appears behind her with a fist drawn back.

He then punches her in the face which makes her stumble. "I thought you said you didn't hit girls?" Wendy asked. "No I said I didn't like the idea of hitting a girl. I never told you I would that if it came down to it that I would. You just assumed that as a respectful man I wouldn't strike you." Midnight told her as he placed a hand on his hip. "I think I have to kick your ass for not saying you wouldn't hit back earlier." Wendy told him. "Well bring it on." Midnight said.

"Alright you're on." Wendy told him. She then charged at him **"** **Tenryū no Tekken** _(Sky Dragon's Fist)"_ Wendy called out as she punched the ground near him causing it to crater. "Oh cute you managed to crater the ground. Now why don't you just vanish **"Dāku Kapurichio** _(_ _Dark Capriccio)"_ Midnight called out. He then fires drilling beams of darkness at her. Wendy starts to dodge the dark drills that try to skewer her.

 **"Bofu** **ryū no Kami Oroshi** _(Gale Dragon's Divine Downcurrent)"_ Wendy called out. This causes a vortex of wind to be blast at Midnight. Midnight sees this and dodges the powerful force. The vortex crashes into the trees and tears them from the ground while leaving a long trench carved into the ground. *Whistle* "Now that's a wind technique if I hadn't ever saw one before." Midnight comments as he looks at the carnage created by the technique. "Well I'm not done yet." Wendy says to him. "I'd be upset if you were." Midnight replies.

* * *

Gray and Natsu had run into a now fully motional Racer, and were getting their asses handed to them by the man. "Just give up I'm to fast for you to catch, and your dragon friend ain't here to hinder my abilities." Racer told them. "Never we'll beat you just you wait." Gray said standing up once more. Natsu ignites his hands into flame. "Now let's get this ass whooping started. I've got a fire in my belly I'm dying to put out." Natsu said to Racer. " **Ka** **ryū no Go Ken** _(Fire Dragon's Hard Fist)"_ Natsu calls out as he tries to punch him, but only manages to knock down a tree from the impact. "Gotta be faster than that." Racer taunts him and blitz's away.

Natsu ignited his feet in flames. "We'll kick your ass so hard you'll never be able to sit." Natsu said. **"Ka** **ryū no Kagizume** _(Fire Dragon's Claw)"_ Natsu calls out as he tries to hit the flashy man who just flashes away before appearing behind him and lashes out to kick him in the back. _"Agh Damn what is this guy? He's just shrugging off all my attacks. Not even my Purgatory Dragon abilities are able to catch him off guard."_ Natsu thinks to himself.

Gray is thinking about the opportunity to strike before he calls out " **Ice Make Floor** _"_ Gray calls out as he simply freezes the floor, which makes anyone in the area slip and fall. This also manages to make Racer crash into the ground **"Metsuryū Ōgi Hyo** **ryū no Nankyoku Tairiku Kotan** _(Dragon Slayer's Secret Art Nativity of a Land of Glaciers)"_ Gray calls out.

Then glaciers start to grow on any surface, even the air was being affected, easily creating a dense ice terrain anywhere around them. Natsu was in awe at the sight of the spreading ice and seeing his breath appear due to how cold it was growing. Racer was now encased up to his neck in ice, which had trapped him when he was trying to get a grip on the ground so he could blitz around. "Damn this fucking ice is cold." Racer said as his teeth began to chatter.

Gray looks at Natsu breathing heavily from using the technique. "*Huff* *Huff* I think that we *Huff* *Huff* can go now. He won't be *Huff* *Huff* going anywhere soon. *Huff* *Huff*" Gray said through heavy breaths. "Yeah you're right about that. This was pretty cool when did you have the time to create a technique like this?" Natsu asked him. "Naruto gave me some scrolls on some forgotten techniques that could be used by Ice Make wizards a few hours after we were given the lacrima's to help boost our abilities." Gray replied as he regained his breath. "Huh he told me to use my regular abilities when I use the new ones." Natsu said.

* * *

Jura and Hot Eye's were going toe to toe in an all out fight. **"Meidō Fugaku** _(Rumbling Mt. Fuji)"_ Jura calls out as he claps his hands together. As he does so, the area immediately in front of him is struck by an immense release of Magic Power surging from the ground, which wreaks havoc on anything it finds, rising up several meters in the air and shattering the earth it emerges from reducing it to small pieces.

"Oh yeah now that's an attack, but it won't do anything if it can be turned soft." Hot Eye's said as the smoke cleared up to show the attack dissolved. **"Rikiddo Guraundo** _(Liquid Ground)_ " Hot Eye's called out as he turned the ground into a large swamp of mud. Jura seeing this called out **"Gantetsu Heki** _(Iron Rock Wall)"_ and he moves one of his hands with the index and middle fingers outstretched, creating large rock formations from the ground that form a wall, blocking the incoming attack.

The mud crashes into the wall before it settles. "You definitely deserve that title of wizard saint of yours oh yeah." Hot Eye's says. "Well I didn't earn the title by being lazy. I earned it because I worked hard and trained until I dropped to the ground bleeding everyday to get to where I am." Jura replied. "Well then care to show me how much you worked for your title Jura?" Hot Eye's asked causing Jura to smirk.

"Alright I'm game, now take this **"Tetsugōremu** _(Iron Rock Golem)"_ Jura calls out. Soon the ground starts to shake before a large hand made of rock rises from the ground soon followed by an arm which is soon followed by the rest of the upper body and head with the other arm and hand. Placing it's hands on the ground the giant pushes up and the legs come out of their confines. "Now I hope you're ready, because I'm no longer holding back." Jura said from atop the mighty giant. "Oh yeah what a fight. This fight should be worth it's weight in gold." Hot Eye's states to Jura.

* * *

Naruto just dispersed another roar made by Cobra who was now looking exhausted. "Give up little dragon slayer you're dead tired, and are about to collapse."Naruto said. "Well I'll be damned. Legends about you bastards were wrong. If the other dragons are anything like you then I don't understand how they were nearly wiped out by us humans." Cobra huffed. "It's because they worked in large groups together in order to bring us down." Naruto told him.

"You know you don't have to work for this guy. Why not join Fairy Tail we could always use a new member especially one with your skill in the art of dragon slayer magic." Naruto told him. "I can't just up and switch sides Brain would kill me. I thank you for the offer though now **"Dokuryū no Kiba** _(Poison Dragon's Blade)"_ Cobra yells out.

Cobra then forms the poisonous magic into a sharp blade before he sends it flying at him. Naruto swipes at the blade and disperses it. "That was good, but let's see how you do against mine **"Ka** **ryū no Kiba** _"(Fire Dragon's Blade)"_ Naruto calls out before he forms a blade made of flames and hurls it towards Cobra. Cobra went wide eyed at this before he started to think _"He copied my technique and made a flaming version of it. What the hell is this guy?"_.

Naruto was suddenly hit on the back of the head in a surprise attack, which made him kneel on the ground clutching his head in pain. Looking behind him Cobra say that Brain was finally awake. Brain then hit him on the head which knocked him down further. "I'll admit your powerful and live up to your titles Dragon King, but never underestimate me." Brain said. "Now what do you say about doing something about that bottomless well of energy of yours?" Brain said before he placed his staff on Naruto's back as he tried to stand and shoved him onto the ground again.

"Now **"Metsu** _(Drain)"_ Brain said as his staff glowed a bright green before Naruto's magic starts to literally fill the air as his energy left him. Brain seeing this could only comment to the now yelling Naruto "With this much energy I wouldn't be surprised if you powered several cities the size of Crocus for an entire month. But with you out of the way for now there will be nothing to stand in the way of our plan's." Brain says as the last of Naruto's energy leaves him.

The Magic then hangs in the air a little longer, before it ultimately dissipates into nothing. "There now tie him up and get him out of here that's an order. I'll get Racer to get the other package and have him meet at the rendezvous point while I find Wendy. Now go." Brain ordered him. Cobra nods and picks up Naruto and start's to leave out of the area.

Brain starts to walk in the direction of where he feels Wendy's energy and comes across her fighting against Midnight. "Enough of this nonsense Midnight. Just knock her out and bring her to the rendezvous point. I'll give these pests a taste of what fear is supposed to be like." Brain says. "Now **"Dark Ecriture Suffering and Pain"** Brain calls out. It was as if a switch was suddenly flipped and all of the Mages from the group that had come were now on the ground writhing in agony and pain like they never felt before.

"Hot Eye's, Angel, Cubellios to me." Brain ordered he then walked over to Wendy before he simply used a Sleep spell to make her pass out. Angel walked over to Brain's side while Hot Eye walked out of the woods a few seconds with a large snake following him. Brain looks at them and smirks. "Cubellios take this blue haired female to the the meeting point we have a use for her. Racer has gone to retrieve a special package for us. And she is vital for it to make it." he said pointing to Wendy's unconscious form. The snake swallows the teen and opens her wings where she flies away.

Brain then releases the spell he cast before he yells out "Dark guilds get rid of these pests. If you don't then you will join them in their suffering." to the treelines and surrounding forest. He then looks to Angel and Hot Eye and simply says "Come it is time we get down to business." and starts to follow the flying snake's disappearing form. Brain could only chuckle. Everything was going their way.

* * *

Natsu sat up groggily. Looking at Gray do the same he could only wonder why that had suddenly happened. "Ugh what the hell was that?" Natsu asked. "I ugh don't know. But whatever it was I'm glad it's over." Gray said. "Where'd that snake go? It was just right here?" Natsu asked as he looked around. "Don't know, but we need to regroup with the others." Gray said as they stood up.

"Oh I'm afraid that you won't be doing that anytime soon Ain't that right big brother." a voice said. "I agree with you on that one. But with how terrifying Naked Mummy can be they won't last a single second against us." another voice said. "I say we teach these boy's a lesson and show them just how terrifying Naked Mummy can be big brother." the second voice repeated. "I just said that you idiot. Take them down boy's." the first man said. Then several hundred men charged from the woods and surrounded the exhausted duo. "Oh we're in deep shit now." Gray said as Natsu just nods in agreement.

* * *

Ichiya, Eve, Ren and Hibiki were surrounded by a different guild, except they had horns made of hair resembling a unicorn's horn. "What are you going to do now you pathetic Blue Pegasus lackey's you're completely surrounded as well as exhausted." a woman said to the heavily breathing quadro. "We haven't lost yet. I still have my most powerful parfume to use." Ichiya said.

He then pulls out a vial and opens it before he inhales it and calls out **"Chikara no Parufamu** _(Power Perfume)"_ which causes several large muscles to greatly improve Ichiya's physical power to even greater heights. "What the hell?" one of the dark mages yelled at seeing the transformation. "Well in that case we better join in with the boss." Ren said as their magic seals appeared in front of them.

* * *

Jura, Lyon, Sherry were also surrounded by their own dark guild. "Great it's the Red Hood's guild." Jura said. "We have you surrounded you losers." one of the mages said. "Now let us show you what true terror is." another called out as they pulled out of all things drawing pads. "What are they doing?" Lyon asked. "It's their specialty. It's called Picto Magic and it can be a very powerful type of magic depending on what is used." Jura said.

 **"Unison Picto"** all of the dark mages called out creating a thousand cute and cuddly goblins appeared armed with battle axes and spears. "What the hell? Are these golins?" Lyon asked. "Aww they're so cute. I'm in love." Sherry said. "Don't be fooled by what you see Sherry." Jura said. "Yes don't take your eye's of the cute little goblins." one of the mages called out.

The three mages are then pummeled by the goblins for several minutes as the goblins smack them with their tails while some of them whack the mages with the blunt end of their weapons. "Urgh I can't take all of this whacking. And those sticks are getting annoying." Lyon said. "I agree. Let's get rid of them." Jura said. " **Ice Make Snow Tiger"** Lyon calls out. **"Wood Doll"** Wendy yells out creating a demonic tree. Jura just grabs one of the goblins by the tail and rips the annoying thing it was whacking him with out of it's hands.

The dark guild sees this and starts to draw once more. **"Unison Picto"** they call out but this time they make a wyvern. "Is that a wyvern?" Lyon asked in shock. "I don't think it's as cute as the goblins." Sherry says. Jura get mad as they start to run. "What do we do Jura?" Sherry asked. "Take it out." Jura replied to her.

* * *

Erza and Lucy were surrounded by the Eisenwald dark guild with a smirking Erigor in front of them. "Well no time to test your limits like the present." Erza said as her body glowed. **"Kureha no Yoroi** _(Black Wing Armor)"_ Erza said. Her armor is black with silver trimming that has silver crosses is several places. It has a revealing silver-edged breastplate and plates flanking her hips that reach down to her waist-guard.

The waist-guard leaves the front of Erza's body exposed, with her groin being covered by a dark imbuement. She has large plates guarding her legs. She has two wings that have black metal "arms" acting as the wings' leading structure, but the parts used to fly are composed of a membrane-like material. Erza's hair is also tied in a ponytail.

 **"Open Gate of the Water Bearer Aquarius, Open Gate of the Maiden Virgo, Open Gate of the Crab Cancer"** Lucy calls out as she summons her spirit's to her side. "Guys I need your help these guys want to kill us and take over the world." Lucy says getting nods from Virgo who tunneled underground. Cancer just looks at Lucy and says "Anything for you doll." and starts to work. Aquarius on the other hand just looks at her for a second "Well at least I'm not bored waiting on my boyfriend." causing Lucy to start yelling back. "IT DOESN'T MATTER JUST HELP THE OTHER'S."

* * *

Naruto groggily opened his eye's and felt weak from the effort. _"My magic is gone. How could I have been so careless as to let my guard down enough for him to take me out? At least I still have my chakra left otherwise I'd be dead right now. With the way my hands and feet are as well I know I'm tied up. My question is why do they want me to change the world through Nirvana?"_ Naruto wondered to himself.

He looked to the left and saw an unconscious Wendy was beside him. Sending a bit of chakra into his arms Naruto pulled them apart until he snapped the rope. He then untied his feet and stumbled over to Wendy's prone form. "Wendy... wake up girl. Come on don't make me pull a sleeping beauty moment and kiss you now." Naruto said jokingly. Wendy's eye's scrunched a little before they opened up.

"And here I was hoping to give a kiss to the king of dragons for saving my life." Wendy replied. "Are you flirting with me? Do you not know who I am? I am the mighty Igneel King of the Dragon's I- he was interrupted by Wendy "Have no magic power to go all out now and are as weak as a human with a huge ego." Wendy said as he pouted a little grumbling something that sounded like "Like mother like daughter". Naruto then stood up and snapped the ropes that bound Wendy so she could stand. She looked at him and thanked him where she got a nod back in return.

They then looked at their surroundings and saw they were in a candlelit room with the candles placed near stacks of skulls. "Well at least they're trying to make us feel welcome." Naruto joked. "Yeah but I'm not feeling welcome it's more along the lines of disturbed." Wendy said as she looked at the skulls. They then hear like what sounded to be a door opening behind them.

"So you've finally awoken? That's good since it means I won't have to dump a pail of water on you guys. Listen there are some things you need to know." Cobra said as he entered the room. Naruto stood in front of Wendy as he looked at the Poison Dragon Slayer. "And what exactly would I need to know young slayer?" Naruto asked him. Cobra places his hand behind his neck and scratches it.

"Well there are a few things I want to know as well so will you hear me out?" he asked. "Depends on what you want us to know. Knowledge always has it's price, and I've seen many people lose their minds from knowing to much." Naruto replied. "Well the first thing is why does Brain need you to revolutionize the world if this Nirvana thing can change people's hearts? Isn't that what it does?" Cobra asked him.

"No that's where you're wrong. Nirvana doesn't change their heart's it's more along the lines of soul swapping. In simple terms it turns a soul whose pure and good into one that is dark and malicious. And your boss only wants to change my soul so I will cause anarchy, but I won't fall that easily and turn my back on my loved ones." Naruto told him. "What do you want to know next boy?" he asked.

"If I help you and we live through this... can I join that guild you told me about? Can you promise me that they'll accept me for who I am and not as some freak?" Cobra asked. "Boy if it is one thing that I have learned about this guild it is they don't care a fuck about where you come from. They will treat you like family and never steer you wrong. If you get hurt they will hurt the person that hurt you right back. Hell they even accepted me and I'm a fucking dragon for god's sake. So tell me... what do you think Cobra?" Naruto asked.

Cobra began to think about what he was told before he looked at him in the eye's "Alright I'm in. But we have to... no bring Cubellios will come with me. I don't know where I'd be without her." Cobra said. "Ok your friend is welcome to join you I personally don't see a problem with it." Naruto said "Alright, but let me tell you what you need to know first before we leave." Cobra said to him. "Alright let's hear it poison fang." Wendy said. Cobra looked at the two of them before he spoke.

"Brain has had Racer go and fetch a coffin with some guy who is still alive in it, and he wants blue hair here to heal him. I don't have the faintest clue as to why, but he does." Cobra said while Wendy gasped. "Anything else?" Naruto asked. Cobra nodded to him. "Yeah Brain took some sort of energy from your body and infused it with himself. It was all golden and from what I was sensing from it more powerful than the fabled Etherion Blast that the council can use to destroy an entire nation. You want to tell me what that energy was?" Cobra asked Naruto.

"Yeah it was a special energy called Senjutsu. It allows me to literally tap into the power of nature and use the energy I absorb into my body to enhance certain aspects of myself." Naruto told him. "What kind of things does this Senjutsu allow you to do?" Wendy asked. "It allows me to move faster, strike harder, sense a person's energy from anywhere within a certain radius, strike a person with a invisible energy field that surrounds the user even if they miss, and the only one I have yet to see a use for, fly." Naruto told them.

"So basically he just got a power-up. Man that's fucked up on so many levels. I mean how and the hell are we supposed to be someone with abilities like that?" Wendy ranted. Naruto sighed "There is a weakness to this ability." Naruto said stopping Wendy's rant. "What are they? Can you tell us how to beat this ability?" Wendy asked while Cobra just nodded.

"You said he just absorbed my energy. Well one side effect of absorbing to much Senjutsu can turn a person into a stone statue. Another is they have to be still in order to gather the energy once it's all gone and has left the system. A third way to beat him is to out maneuver him. He just absorbed my energy without knowing all the perks, which means we have the slight advantage over him." Naruto said causing her to sigh in relief. "That is a bit of good news." she said.

"Well let's go and kick some ass." Cobra said as the two walked out behind him. "Wait before we go further can you tell me something?" Wendy asked Cobra. "Yeah what do you want now?" Cobra asked her. "Tell me is the man in the coffin Jellal?" Wendy asked and he shrugged his shoulders. "Uh I'm lost just who exactly is Jellal? If he is a villain of some sorts that Brain want's Wendy to revive then you can forget it I won't have another enemy on my hands to worry about while I try to protect Wendy as I try to get the two of you outta here." Naruto told him.

"No Jellal isn't evil. Yes there have been some rumors that I've heard that might place him in a bad light, but a couple of years ago when I was out on a mission I had been injured. As I was healing myself a wyvern came charging out of the woods and tried to eat me. He saved me and I will never forget that act of kindness he had given me. He was even kind enough to travel with me back to the guild I grew up in." Wendy said quietly.

"Wendy I'm going to tell you the same thing I once told a friend of mine. If you have a debt and find yourself able to pay then pay while you can not when you feel fit. I don't know much about this Jellal, but what I do know is you owe him for the act of kindness he showed you back then. And if worse comes to worse I'll be there to help you." Naruto told her.

* * *

Erza and Lucy were exhausted. "Is that the last if them?" Lucy asked. "Yes the Eisenwald guild is defeated. We need to find the others quickly." Erza said. "Yeah I got no problem with seeing another friendly face. Don't get me wrong Erza you're a amazing friend, but right now I wouldn't mind see- she was interrupted when Gray and Natsu came stumbling out of the brush. "Oh look it's Erza and Lucy. Guess we didn't have to look to hard." Natsu said with a few deep breaths.

"Easy for you to say, but we have no energy left to fight another dark guild if they show up." Gray replied. "So you guys were ambushed as well huh?" Lucy asked. "Yeah, but it was a guild full of idiots." Natsu said causing the others too look at him. "Well it takes an idiot to know an idiot." Gray said. "What was that stripper?" Natsu yelled at Gray now full of energy.

"You heard me flame brain I said it takes a idiot to know an idiot." Gray said. "Enough both of you. This isn't the time for fighting amongst ourselves. What we need to do is find the rest of the group and then make our ways to their base. It's what we planned before this happened remember?" Erza asked as Natsu and Gray quickly wrapped their arms around each other and said "Yes Ma'am." rather quickly so they wouldn't feel Erza's wrath. "Alright then let's go." she said as the four began to traverse through the thick tree's.

Jura easily dispatched the wyvern and then after that the Red Hood guild. He really didn't like the way they used living creatures to do their dirty work and had told them so. So it was easy to say they had the most energy left for a future fight. "Alright we know where to go. I believe that we should locate the others quickly and then make our way to the base." Lyon said. "Yes that is exactly what we need to do. We cannot afford to wait around that much longer, because if we do then our world shall fall to chaos." Jura said.

"Yes I believe you are quite right on that one." a familiar voice said. The group turned around and saw that it was Carla and Happy standing behind her. "Oh it's Wendy and Natsu's feline companions. What brings you here?" Sherry asked them. "I have some bad news that you might want to hear. I have not seen a hide nor hair of Wendy nor this dragon that Happy's friend is so fond of. It is with this in mind that the Oracian Seis have taken them. To where I don't know, but whatever they are planning it cannot be good." Carla said.

"What the dragon got defeated? How is that even possible I thought he was supposed to be one of the strongest?" Lyon asked her. "I don't know, but maybe that was why I felt all of that energy in the air several minutes ago. They might have ambushed him and used a powerful drain spell on him before they took him away." Happy said as the others looked at him. "What?" he asked. "You buffoon you could have mentioned that earlier." Carla yelled at him. Happy started to whine as he said "I'm sorry Carla-chan." but she yelled back "Don't you dare call me that you fool." at Happy.

Ichiya, Eve, Ren and Hibiki were now standing in front of a pile of defeated mages who were groaning in pain. "Man I thought I would run out of parfume techniques before they were defeated." Ichiya said now with a normal body. "Yeah I hear you boss. They were tougher than they looked that's for sure,." Ren said. "So what do we do now boss? I mean now that we know where to go do you think we should find more of our friends and team up with them and make our way to the base or do we just make our way there and hope to meet them while we head that way?" Hibiki asked.

"I believe it is best that we do the second Hibiki. You heard what they said it will be through our friend that they will bring this world to it's knees. This we cannot allow to happen or we are all doomed." Ichiya said to them. "Alright let's go then." Eve said as he started to head in the direction of the Oracion Seis' base. "Yes we're burning daylight. If we keep standing here we'll all be dead." Hibiki agreed. "Let's move men." Ichiya said as they began to make their way to the Oracion Seis' main base of operations.

* * *

Wendy, Naruto, and Cobra now stood in front of a large T shaped coffin that had yet to be opened. Naruto looked at Brain who stood beside a now exhausted Racer. He then whistles to get Brain's attention before he talks. "Ok now you have your friend, but can I ask you something? What will you do when you have Wendy revive him? I mean what will you do once you and this guy have Nirvana under your control, what will you use it for?" Naruto asked him.

Brain puts a hand under his chin before he starts to think "A very astute question dragon. Very well I shall tell you." Brain tells him. "In this coffin is a man that we have use for. I believe young Wendy here knows him by the name of Jellal. Once he is revived then he and I will take control of Nirvana and use it to turn the guilds that follow the laws and all the other things and change the way they see things. When this happens chaos will reign supreme and there will be sweet freedom." Brain said with a smirk on his face.

"Freedom huh. I kinda think you mean the other thing." Naruto said. "It doesn't matter. Once Jellal is revived we will take control of Nirvana and do it regardless." Brain said. "Uh huh and my Sage energy." Naruto says to a now surprised Brain who then begins to glare at Cobra. "Don't look at him like that I can sense my own energy. Now what do you plan to do with it?" Naruto asked Brain. Brain then looked at Naruto before speaking.

"Very well I shall tell you. Long ago there were people who could literally call upon the power of nature and fuse it with their own energy to empower them. This energy and the ways that they are learned are long forgotten. But I have read in ancient annals that a dragon literally receives their power from mother nature. It is why they are so powerful. The more energy from nature they can absorb the more powerful the dragon." Brain says before he turns to look at the coffin.

"But from what I read only two dragons in the entire world can draw in nature's power through sheer will. One of them was a dragon named Metalicana who has disappeared from the face of the world for the last decade. And then there is the most powerful dragon to have been born... Igneel. Yes I have been searching for one of you two for nearly thirty years so I could obtain this nature energy from you and enhance my most powerful spells." Brain said as he looked at Naruto.

"Well then you must have done some extensive research to go looking for lil ol me." Naruto said. Brain nodded. "Yes I have. You see wizards these days can no longer absorb the energy of the world like the days of old. Merlin himself was the last one to be able to learn the ways of the Sage Arts. This is why he is considered to be one of the most powerful if not the most powerful wizard to have been born besides Zeref the dark wizard." Brain said.

"Well I was the one to teach him the ways of the Sage so there is that." Naruto said. "Yes that was what the old tome said as well, but to actually hear you admit it now solidifies my beliefs." Brain replied. "Well now that you have my sage energy what will you do with it besides empower your magic?" Naruto asked. "Rule the world with an iron fist." Brain replied as Cobra narrowed his eye's at Brain.

* * *

Erza's group had managed to meet up with Jura's and Ichiya's group while they transversed through the thick jungle and now stood in front of a waterfall and were planning on how to rescue Naruto and Wendy. "Ok so what do you think they will do when we come barging in with fist's flaming?" Gray asked Natsu who had suggested they go in and start beating the crap out of the people who had taken his father and newfound friend.

"Uh obviously they will fight back." Natsu said. "Yeah and we have almost no energy besides Jura and his group." Gray said. "And you just want to charge them without knowing how they fight. You are more of a buffoon than the blue idiot that follows me around." Carla said. Erza nodded in agreement "She's right we can't just charge them recklessly. We'll be wiped out in an instant." Erza said.

"Well I'm just worried about my dad. No one seem to understand that they want to use this Nirvana thing on him and lead a war against the world. My father is the most powerful dragon ever born, and I don't want to lose him to some machine." Natsu told them. Jura raised a calming hand and spoke "We can understand how you feel, but they are right. We cannot just charge in or we will be wiped out in an instant which is why we need a plan of action." Jura said.

"Well how about we send a three man squad to look for them?" Happy asked causing everyone to look at him. "Huh you may not be as big a fool as I once thought." Carla said. "That is actually a better idea. So any volunteers?" Ichiya asked. "Well I'm definitely going, and there is no way you guys are going to change my mind." Natsu said. "Alright so that is one we now need two more." Ichiya said.

"I'll go and make sure he doesn't cause that much trouble." Gray said. "And I'll go so I can look for Wendy. That girl is more trouble than she is worth I tell you." Carla said. "Alright now we have our volunteers, which means we need to hurry before they can get to Nirvana." Jura said getting nods from everyone there. Alright let's go guy's." Natsu said as he and the other two left.

"Are you sure it was a good idea to send them three out there to look for Wendy and Naruto?" Sherry asked. "Probably not, but if they are found then we can always help them out." Erza said. "Yeah right why don't we just follow a short ways behind them and then do as we said before?" Ren asked. "We have to let them gain a sufficient head start before we can do that my friend." Ichiya said.

* * *

Wendy now looked at Jellal who had blue cracks in his skin from absorbing to much Ethernano into his body. "Well are you not going to help the man who saved your life so long ago or are you going to leave him in this state girl?" Brain asked after they had opened the coffin. "Wendy could only sigh as she clenched her fist as she remembered Naruto's words he told her earlier.

 _"If you have a debt and find yourself able to pay then pay while you can not when you feel fit. I don't know much about this Jellal, but what I do know is you owe him for the act of kindness he showed you back then. And if worse comes to worse I'll be there to help you."_ With that in mind she walked forward to work. Her hands started to glow a beautiful green color as she worked to heal Jellal from his current state.

They watched as she worked to heal the man and saw the blue energy faded and dispersed as it was purged from his body. "Beautiful absolutely beautiful. So this is the power of the forgotten healing arts?" Brain asked. When he was healed Jellal opened his eye's. "W-where am I?" he asked. Brain smirked. "Relax Jellal you're among friends now. There is no need to worry. Let me free you from your shackles." Brain said as he did as he said and removed the chains that bound him.

 _"Wendy... Dad are you guys there? Come on answer me!"_ Natsu's voice called out through the hallway's. "Racer get rid of them. And make it quick we have work to do." Brain ordered. "You got it boss." he replied before he vanished. "Now we should be going. Come along Nirvana isn't that far away now, and soon the world will be our's." Brain said as he walked down a different hall.

But before he could get far Natsu came running down the hallway with Carla behind him. "Dad. Wendy you're alright." and then he spots Jellal. "No. H-how?" Natsu asked as he looked at Jellal. "Ah good a light warm up for you to test yourself now that you've been healed back up to a healthy body Jellal." Brain said as he looked back at him. "Wendy what have you done? You know what happens to you when you use your healing abilities." Carla said as she saw Wendy start to collapse, but Naruto caught her in his arms.

"It's alright I got you Wendy." Naruto said as he caught the now exhausted woman in his arms. "T-thanks Naruto." she said in a weak voice. "Jellal why are you here? What are you planning now?" Natsu growled, but he was ignored by Jellal. "Answer me Jellal." Natsu roared as he charged Jellal with his hands encased in a combination of red/orange flames and his new black flames.

Jella turns and faces Natsu before he lifts a hand and releases a pulse of energy from his hand that causes Natsu to crash into the wall. Brain steps up to stand next to Jellal as he lowered hi hand. "I am thankful your condition hasn't diminished your abilities Jellal." Brain said. Before he could say anymore he then swung his other arm and released another wave of energy that sent Brain crashing into the opposite wall. "Don't talk to me like you know me." Jella states calmly before he walks out of the cave. But before he leaves completely he turns around to face Wendy who was being held in Naruto's arms "Thank you for your help." he says and then leaves.

Natsu suddenly jumps out of the wall he was sent crashing into before he lands in front of Naruto and the other. "Alright you blue haired bastard I'm ready to kick some... uh where did he go?" he asked as he trailed off. "Welcome back Natsu. Now let's get going. Come on Cobra we'll get you outta here and into a better home." Naruto said as he picked up Wendy in a bridal carry.

Carla see's this and grows angry "You oaf put her down this instant. You have no right to carry her like you are her suiter." she yells at him, but then a pressure falls upon the room. "I don't care cat, but I will do what is necessary to end the upcoming fight. Now you will either shut up and follow me out of this god forsaken cave or get left behind to fend for yourself against Brain and his other minions. I don't care what you choose, but we're leaving." Naruto said removing his killing intent from Carla's shoulder as he and Natsu left with Carla saying nothing as she followed.

 _"So this is just a fraction of his powers? What was that sudden weight on my shoulders, it was like nothing I have ever felt before. I swear I was shown how I was going to be killed when he spoke to me like that."_ Carla thought to herself.

* * *

Meanwhile in the cave Brain had burst free from the wall Jellal's attack had thrown him into. "What an unexpected turn of events. It seems that he has forgotten us and the plan. Also it seems that Cobra has betrayed our friendship as well. We cannot allow this to go unpunished. Maybe I can make this work in my favor." Brain said to himself. He then looks down the hall where the others were.

"Angel, Midnight, Hot Eye's To my side now." he calls out. A few seconds later the three were in front of him. "What is it you require boss?" Angel asks. "We've been betrayed. Jellal and Cobra just left with the other's and a pink haired freak go after them. They all die so show no mercy." Brain yelled as the three ran out of the cave and gave chase. He then clutches his head in pain and starts to think _"Racer's been struck down. How is that even possible? Was it the dragon that did him in or was it his own stupidity this time. No matter we still have five prayer's left until the time comes. Although with Cobra on their side we've already lost our battle."_

Outside the cave Naruto had managed to knock out Racer quickly and then met up with the group in hiding. "Ok since I don't have enough energy to transform into a dragon so I'll just have to teleport us a distance away." Naruto said getting weird looks from some of them. "Teleport you mean like Spacial Magic?" Ren asked. "No more like moving through space and time faster than light speed." Naruto said.

"What that's impossible- Erza started to say before Naruto yelled "Just grab onto me and those who can't grab onto someone who can we don't have much time." Cobra perked up "He's right the others are on their way right now. We need to go and we need to go now." he said as he placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder and his other hand on Cubellios' head. Following suit everyone did as they were told before they vanished in a flash of yellow.

* * *

Jellal had just stumbled across a unconscious Eisenwald guild and took a cloak off of one of them he then looked at his hand and spoke a simple word "Erza..." he then lowered his and and started walking through the trees not looking back.

* * *

Reappearing in a flash of yellow at a random spot The others quickly groaned as they let go of Naruto's shoulders with th exception of Wendy who was being held in his arms with a green face. Even Cobra's purple scaled pet was affected and had turned blue showing that she was affected. "W-what the hell was that?" Gray groaned from his position. "H-he did say we would move through space and time at light speed... but I didn't think he meant it." Jura groaned.

"N-never again. I will never do what you just did to me ever again." Erza whined. "I don't think I will live through another one of those teleportations dad." Natsu groaned out. "N-natsu I hate your father right now." Lyon said sounding like he would puke any second now. "M-man that was cool, but I don't like the after effects of such movement." Ichiya said as he lay on his back so he wouldn't puke.

"Oh come on it wasn't that bad. I mean sure you guys drained a bit of my power but I've been using that old thing for centuries now and it's never done that to me before." Naruto said before he thought for a second "Wait I lied it was only once that this happened to me." he corrected himself. "Still don't ever do something like that to us without telling us what it will do." Erza said as she gained her bearings. "Eh you'll live." he said simply.

When everyone had gained their bearings with the exception of Wendy they decided to get a bit of rest to restore their magic energy. "What's wrong with Wendy?" Natsu asked. "It's because she used her magic to heal the one named Jellal. She will be weak for quite some time until her energy returns to her." Carla said. "Well we'll just have to see if I can transfer some of my power over to her then." Naruto said standing up.

"What do you mean by that?" Natsu asked. "Around four centuries ago Energy Transference was a very common spell used in the civil war. But when the war was over those who knew it swore on their lives to never use it or teach it to another. We dragon's instinctively know how to do this as it is a less complicated process for us than it is for you humans. And it has no effect on us unless we do a large scale transference and even then our power barely drains out of us." Naruto said.

He then kneeled by a sleeping Wendy and placed a hand to her forehead and closed his eye's. His hand was then enveloped in a red glow as his powerful energy began to work it's way into the young woman's core while it replenished her energy. A few seconds later the glow died and he removed his hand and opened his eyes. Standing up he waited to see if what he did worked.

Much to his relief Wendy opened her eye's. "Wow what was that? I suddenly feel as if I'm going to explode from so much energy I have now." Wendy said as she stood up quickly. "It's because this man here transferred his energy into you." Carla said to her. The buxom blunette looked at Naruto who stood proudly due to the stubborn cat's praise. "Thanks I'll pay you back somehow." she tells him.

"Eh it's all good." he said while everyone looked at him. "What?" he asked. "You have the ability to transfer your energy into someone else and you just do it now for Wendy or did you happen to forget... WE'RE ALL OUT OF ENERGY!" Natsu yelled. "Eh heh heh heh. It kinda slipped my mind." Naruto chuckled as he scratched behind his head. "Well do you have enough to help us all or was it just for Wendy?" Jura asked.

"I have more than enough I'm willing to share it with you if you'd- but he was interrupted by them yelling out "Yes" at him. "Fine line up and I'll give you some." he grumbled out. When he had transferred his energy over to them he suddenly saw a bunch of hyperactive kids as they marveled their newfound energy. Erza remained calm and walked over to him. "Hey can I ask you something?" she asked. "Depends on what you want to know red." he replied. "What did Carla mean when she said Wendy healed Jellal?" she asked him. Looking at her he started to talk

"She means that Wendy healed the one that you call Jellal at the price of most of if not all her magic. He didn't stay around long so I can't tell you much more than what I saw." Naruto told her. "It's alright. The reason I ask is because Jellal used to be an old friend of mine back when I was imprisoned at the tower you destroyed when we first met." Erza said.

Standing up Naruto suddenly had an idea. "Erza you're a genius" he told her before he looked at Wendy. "Oi Wendy come here a second." he called out. Walking over to him he pulled out a dagger with three tips on it. "Ok since you know where your guild is I want you and everyone else to go there. Get your master as well. Then I want you to stab this dagger into the ground, tree anywhere, but not another person. I'll be there in a flash." Naruto said digging in his pocket.

"What are you going to do?" she asked him. "I'm going to end this before anyone else get's hurt or worse." Naruto said handing her the dagger "Remember I'll be there in a flash." Naruto said to her as she nodded. Stretching his arms out he leans his head slightly back and closes his eye's. "What's he doing?" Happy asked, but just like him everyone else was wondering the same thing.

Suddenly billions of lightly glowing orbs began to appear in the air around them filling the forest with light before they were absorbed into Naruto's body. "I-is that what I think it is?" Ren asked. "Yeah it's..." Happy said in awe but he never finished as he was captivated by the sight. "Raw Ethernano." Jura said in shock. "I don't believe it. Mann" Ichiya whispered. "Yeah who wouldn't he's forcing his body to absorb raw Ethernano into his body." Lucy said in awe from the mesmerizing sight.

"So this is the power a dragon has over nature?" Lyon said in surprise. "Wow wish I could do something like that." Natsu said. "This is a sacred art of dragons. It was created by Wendy's mother Grandeeney during a war long ago for those of us fighting alongside humanity. I was the one who came up with the concept of recreating the sage arts, only this time through regular magic as we had sacrificed a dozen others to create this ability since it was so dangerous." Naruto said as the last of the countless orbs filtered into his body.

"Not enough for a long term transformation, but it'll do for now." Naruto said lowering his arms and opening his eyes as he lowered his head. "Wait my mother created that?" Wendy asked causing Naruto to nod. "Yes but it was on the principle of creating what would be known as the Sage Dragon. A Sage Dragon has the ability to use Senjutsu Ethernano which you already know the effects of. In total there are five Sage Dragon's, but I only know of three other survivors as my old friend died in battle leaving only four of us alive now." Naruto told her.

"Never heard of it." Natsu said. "Of course you haven't, Sage Dragon's are extremely rare and I just told you there were five of us with me being one of them." Naruto said. "Now go I have some work to do." Naruto told them as they went their separate ways.

* * *

Brain stood before a glowing red tree with awe written on his face. "Finally Nirvana is now mine." he said as he looked at the tree. Stepping up to the tree he placed his hand on it and pushed his energy into it causing a pillar of light to shoot into the air. "Ha ha ha ha ha The world belongs to me." Brain laughed to himself as shockwaves of magic expanded away and knocked down most of the surrounding trees.

* * *

Naruto was making his way towards Nirvana's seal when he felt it. _"This magic... I know it. Nirvana's been found. This isn't good."_ Naruto thought as he started to run faster until he was a blur in the wind's eye. That was before he was knocked off his feet by the ground shifting. "There's no choice, I need to transform into my full form." he said as his scales grew over his body while his body started to grow until he was a dragon once again.

 **"Can't stand here while the world is thrown into chaos now."** Igneel said as he created a clone in a puff of smoke. **"Collect raw Ethernano and when you are at your bursting point dispel yourself."** Igneel said to the clone who nodded it's head and clapped its hands together filling the air with raw energy as he called it into his body. Igneel seeing that the clone was busy unfurled his wings and flew off to the pillar of light.

* * *

The other's felt it to as they had stopped running and looked back and saw a pillar of black light with dark magic streams flowing out of it. "What is that?" Happy aske. "I guess that's Nirvana." Lucy said as she looked at the pillar of dark light shooting into the sky. "And we let Naruto just run off and fight against that on his own?" Erza asked them as more of a statement. "There's nothing we can do now. It's no longer in our hands." Gray said. "Let's just hope that he gets the job done." Natsu said quietly. "Natsu's right we need to let Naruto worry about Nirvana while we head towards Cait Shelter as we were told." Carla said.

So they listened to the white cat and continued to make their ways to the Cait Shelter guild where hopefully the Master had some way to prevent the end of the world from happening.

* * *

Those that worked for brain could only smirk in victory. Everything they had worked so hard for was now coming to fruition. But then they felt something in their chests that was affecting them against their wills. In their minds they were starting to see the error's of their ways and wanted to change something about it.

* * *

Brain stood at the spot where the seal once was with a self satisfied smile on his face. Suddenly the ground started to rise into the air as several large and gigantic legs that totaled eight in total that showed a monstrous construct that stood over the forest's canopy. Brain could only smirk at his good fortune "Yes with Nirvana under my control the world belongs to the Oracion Seis. No the world now belongs to me. Now Nirvana RISE!" he said laughing once more.

* * *

Igneel now flew high above the rising Nirvana with a neutral face and a mind clear of emotions. **_"So Nirvana you have finally been unsealed from your prison placed so long ago."_** Igneel thought. **_"On this day you shall be no more. This I swear as the King of the Dragon's I will remove you from the face of the earth."_** he continued to think to himself before he reared back his head creating his flammable Methane gas within his belly once again.

 **"RRRRRAAAARRRRGGGGHHHHHH"** And spits forward a sea of flames from his mouth that surrounds the now walking machine in the form of a fireball. The sheer heat given off by the flames could be felt throughout the land as the Dragon King unleashed his attack on Nirvana. When the explosions happens it destroys the surrounding forest in a bigger area than with the one he first used on Acnologia.

After the smoke clears Igneel grits his teeth. **_"So even with that much power thrust down at you you still stand against the world. Very well it's time to switch tactics and cool you off"_** Igneel thinks before he once again attacked. Rearing back his head again the dragon took a deep breath readying for his attack, before breathing out a sea of water that quickly froze into giant spike's of steaming blue-green colored ice that destroyed the ground as well as froze Nirvana in it's place while some of the ice spikes ran through the eight legs like butter stopping it in it's place. But not even that stopped the machine as it made it's way forward.

 **"What not even the ice destroyed you?"** Igneel exclaims more in shock than as a question. **"In that case I must release the eight gates in order to compensate for the loss of my magic energy."** Igneel says to himself as he sends some magic into his thumb before he places it to his chest. **"I call upon the power of the eight gates. The sun and moon as my witness I swear to destroy this machine or I will forever be claimed by the darkness in my heart. Now release eight gates...** Igneel swears. **_"Now to use what ol bushy brows taught me all those years ago."_** Igneel thinks before it start's.

 **"Hachimon KAI"** Then all of a sudden his energy suddenly bursts from his body in such a powerful shockwave that it knocks not only Nirvana down but sends more trees flying away. **"Now let's see just how powerful you really are. So take this "ISSOKU** _(First step)_ "and releases a funnel of wind so powerful that the funnel can be seen at the Cait shelter guild.

* * *

Erza and her friends had felt the burst of what had felt like an endless well of energy that caused them to turn their heads towards the direction of Nirvana and seen the funnel of air knock Nirvana down and cheered. But it soon came to an end when the powerful machine stood up once more causing them to shut up. "That attack did nothing to it?" Lucy asked as she watched it stand once more.

"Hope for the best that's all we can do." Erza said. "Wow that is so cool. Hey Happy do you think that Igneel can teach that to us?" Natsu asked his furry blue friend. "I don't know Natsu. Surely an ability like that has to come with a price." Happy said as Nirvana was knocked down once again. "Aww come on you got to admit that that is cool." Natsu said. "It doesn't matter. What does matter i doing what we were told by Igneel, and that's what we're going to do." Carla said.

* * *

Everyone in the Oracion Seis that was watching the machine rise from the ground had watched as Igneel unleashed wave after wave of attacks never wavering as he tried desperately tried to stop the ancient machine. "Amazing." Angel whispered as a larger a funnel down on Nirvana. "So this is his true power? It's so lovely." Hot Ete's sniffled. "Come on we need to get out of here. I have a debt to repay to the King... my eye's have seen the truth of what happens if Brain wins." Angel said. They all nodded in agreement and began to make their way toward the dragon without second thought of the danger they could walk into.

* * *

Igneel had felt a bone crack at the movement that made a wave of pain wash over him, but easily ignored it as the bone healed immediately. He had punched at it released multiple waves of ice, and fire, but still it kept standing up. **_"No choice but to keep the steps going."_** Igneel thought as he called out **"NISOKU** _(Second Step)_ "and released a bigger funnel of air that sent it skidding backwards before it fell down on it's side.

But Igneel suddenly appeared with a fist drawn back as he called out **"SANSOKU** _(Third Step)_ " and sends Nirvana in the other direction tearing the ground asunder with the two strikes alone. Reappearing another time fist drawn back once more Igneel called out **"YONSOKU** _(Fourth Step)"_ and sends Nirvana into the air. He appears one last time above Nirvana with his fist drawn back **"GOSOKU** _(Fifth Step)"_ and unleashed a tornado on Nirvana launching to the ground in an explosion of light.

 ** _"It's all I can do in this current form. I have no choice but to exit this form now or else I will die from overloading my body with the energy that accumulates in my heart."_** Igneel thinks as he once again places his hand to his chest and closes the energy point and releases a breath of relief from no longer pushing the boundry of his life to the point of killing himself.

* * *

Brain had watched as the dragon released the near unending wave of attacks in Nirvana with glee. "Attack all you want, but Nirvana is indestructible and cannot be broken. Yes with you under my control the world is as good as mine." Brain said.

* * *

Wendy and the others had arrived at the Cait Shelter. "Master. Master are you here?" Wendy called out. "Over here?" the Master called out. "Oh Master we have terrible news. It's about the item that the Oracion Seis searches for. They've found it and now a dragon has gone to try and destroy it. We need your help to seal it away Master." Wendy said to the master.

"I cannot do anything Wendy. Besides I'm too old to fight in a battle." he said to the blunette. "But Master you- she was interrupted when someone stumbled into the guild. It was Jellal. "If there is anyone here please listen we have to get- Erza?" he asked confused as his mind was now focused on the woman. "Jellal" everyone exclaimed except for Lyon, Sherry, the Trimen, and Carla, Ichiya, and Jura since they didn't know him. "Jellal why are you here?" she asked

"I don't know. I can't remember anything except for your name and face." he said causing everyone's eyes to widen. "Your memories are gone? Is that even possible?" Erza asked him. "I don't know, but for some reason your name is the only thing that I seem to remember. If you guys know who I am then please, please help me to remember who I once was." he begged them.

Happy could feel the man was being honest about his words and truly felt like he had lost his memories. "You're among friends Jellal." he said Jellal looked at Happy and began to smile. "Thank you. I'm sorry if I forgot your name, but I'm sure it's something that suits you well." he said to Happy. "Oh you guys don't honestly believe that sob story do you? Remember that he tried to kill Erza at one point, and instead killed her friend Simon in her place." Natsu said.

"No... No did I really do that to one of my friends as well? I'm a monster." Jellal said as he started to clutch his head trying to remember with tears beginning to roll down his face. When he heard that Natsu stopped talking. When he heard Jellal ask if he had killed his friends and cry it actually sounded plausible that he was telling the truth. The Jellal he had met was crazy while he also tried to kill everyone to revive Zeref the dark wizard.

This Jellal wasn't attacking them. He was crying over the man he had killed while he tried to kill Erza at the tower of heaven where Igneel had come and saved him. He calmed himself and spoke in a calmer voice "But that doesn't mean we won't help him remember who he once was." he told them. "Thank you." Jellal said as he dried his tears and stood tall once again.

"Ooh I almost forgot that Naruto wanted me to do something." Wendy exclaimed as she pulled out the dagger. She walks over to a tree right outside the door and stabs the tree. Both Naruto and His clone felt the connection with the dagger become stronger, but it was the clone now in his human form that arrived. "Naruto you actually came?" Wendy asked him surprised.

"I'm not the real Naruto just a clone." he said. "A clone?" she asked it as the clone nodded his head at her. "Yeah so what do you need?" he asked her. "Well we need to know what you plan to do to destroy Nirvana can you tell us that much?" Jura asked. "Well my backup should be right outside any second now." the clone said motioning for them to step outside. "Back up. You mean another dragon is here to help us?" Natsu asked happily. Naruto just shook his head no at him.

"No my backup is something that is far more powerful than any dragon including myself. It is one of the most ancient forces of nature it is a...

* * *

 **"I have no choice but to summon him to fight this. Not even the origins dealt any significant damage."** Igneel said as he landed and transformed into his human form. Naruto then pulled out a knife and slit his palm drawing blood. **"Kuchiyose: Zhur Taa** _(Summing: Zhur Taa)_ "Naruto said as he slammed his palm on the ground.

As legends had foretold the earth shall signify the presence of its great guardian. The display is something from that of a fairytale, immense forests start to grow, lakes appear out of nowhere, mountains rise and fall while birthing volcanoes, and massive storms start to sweep across the land all at once making almost as if a god had set foot down on the planet.

* * *

"Titan" Naruto said as Zhur Taa rose from the ground and then towered over Nirvana. "T-that's a Titan?" Lucy asked as she watched the proclaimed backup rose from the ground and continued to rise even more as it's already immense size towered over Nirvana by several times over. "Woah serious that is your backup?" Lyon said as he too watched the god rise from his slumber. "I must say that you have some very powerful friends out there." Jura said.

"Man what a privilege it is. To be in the presence of a legendary creature." Ichiya said. "I literally have zero data on this creature. Not even Archive has any written information on it. The only thing there is about Titans is that they are the first beings to have walked the earth when it came into being, and they are taller than even the tallest of mountains with an extreme level of control over their domain with nature. Obviously this one is old due to how big it is or maybe this is just how he normally is I don't know. And what I do know about them comes from books regarding their legends." Hibiki said.

"And you wouldn't anyways. The Titan species is all but extinct because humans hunted them down and killed all but a few who went into hiding." the clone said as he watched his friend rise from the earth. "Seriously how could humans kill something that big?" Erza said. "Yeah I mean do you see the size of that thing?" Lucy asked him while she pointed at Zhur Taa's gigantic form.

"It's because Zhur Taa is the first and therefore the most powerful of the Titans. I found him a long time ago when I felt his energy and grew curious. When he rose out of the ground I myself could hardly believe my own eye's when they were laid upon his form." Naruto said. "That's how you met him? You know for once I don't believe you." Natsu said. "Well it was more along the lines of him flaring his energy to create a mountain range and we come across each other." the clone said. "I don't think we should interfere for now." Erza said. as the others nodded. "Alright here's what's going to happen guys." the clone said as he earned their attention.

* * *

Zhur Taa knew it would be a once in a very blue moon that his friend would call upon his power. The only time he ever did was when he was in a situation he couldn't get around even when his full power didn't work. _**Naruto you summon me after all this time. What are your desires my old friend?"** _Zhur Taa asked his oldest friend and summoner.

Naruto looked down on Nirvana from the mightiest being in the world's head. "Zhur You see that wannabe spider below your head?" Naruto asked as Zhur Taa looked down at what he would have assumed another titan was as it was as large as the Juubi which was considered a god in it's own right. " ** _Yeah I see it. What about it?"_** the Titan asked his friend.

"I need you to rid the world of it's presence, but don't go overboard I have friends down on the ground a few miles away. Or in your case several feet." Naruto said but the last part was to himself. **_"Alright I'll do my best. Although I might be a bit rusty."_** the Titan said. he then looked down on the spider and raised his hand before he smashed it underneath it shaking the world around him while he created a valley.

Removing his hand Zhuur Taa saw that it was **_"Huh I honestly thought it would be crushed by that. Guess I have to use a element so we'll have to go with fire "Shinzui no Enten Gouka_** ( _Quintessence of the Searing Conflagration)"_ Zhur taa said spitting out a large drop of oil that could fill a large lake. When it lands it covers Nirvana and then washes over the large forest filling the air with the smell of oil.

A ball of fire from Naruto sets off the next part and once ignited, this sets off a chain reaction on a atomic scale resulting in absolute disintegration of matter and reforms it into energy. The heat generated from this technique reaches levels unthought-of by even human standards would say it would be like standing in a oven on high heat. The temperature easily increased to over 300 degrees Fahrenheit in a matter of seconds as all the oil was set to flames.

When the oil is all burned away Zhur Taa see's that the spider like thing was still standing although it was now down two legs. "Try a different element Zhur." Naruto said to the immortal being. **_"Can't if I do then this part of the world is doomed and that was the weakest technique I knew. I'm going to have to absorb the energy from it and send it into the atmosphere."_** Zhuur Taa said.

"You can't. If you do that then you risk being turned either good or evil." Naruto told him. **_"Oh Naruto did you forget I don't feel emotions. And it will be a long time until I am forced to do so my friend. Trust me this thing won't affect me."_** Zhur Taa said as he leaned his head down next to the Nirvana machine. Opening his jaws widely Zhur Taa picked it up in his mouth much to the shock of those watching and started to absorb the energy of Nirvana causing his mouth to glow white as he did so.

He continued to draw in Nirvana's energy until he felt he would explode from overloading himself. Releasing Nirvana from his mouth Zhur Taa did as he said he would and shot a pillar of energy into the sky. When he was finished he looked back down to see if the foul creation was down, but to his shock it continued to move. Brain from his perch on top of Nirvana could only laugh at the ancient creatures attempt to crush it, even with him on it, before he tried to burn it out of existence. "Like I told you before Nirvana is Nigh indestructible and you cannot destroy it no matter what you try." Brain said.

He then raised his staff into the air **"Sage Art: Dark Ecriture: Pain and Suffering"** Brain calls out as he attacked the primordial being. But to his shock Zhur Taa shook his head to rid the magic energy from his body. **_"I told you I do not feel emotions. This also means I do not feel what you would call pain or suffering. I am immune to your pathetic attempts of a attack mortal. I am Zhur Taa the Primordial Titan I will not be defied for my word is absolute."_** Zhur taa's deep voice told Brain.

"I will not lose. I cannot lose until the world is mine." Brain said as he slammed his staff down upon the pedestal **Sage Art: Dark Capriccio"** Brain called out. A beam of darkness is fired from the staff at Zhur Taa causing a large explosion that creates a cloud of smoke. When the cloud cleared Brain grit his teeth when he saw that it only removed some of the stone from the Titans hide.

 **"Sage Art: Dark Delete"** Brain calls out his next spell. Several spheres of darkness are fired continuously from the staff as he raised it above his head and pointed to the Titan which create another cloud of smoke. Once the smoke cleared again he growled cause it wasn't even affected by it. "Rargh take this **"Sage Art: Dark Genesis Zero"** Brain roars as he uses his most powerful spell on the ancient being.

He then gathers a large amount of Darkness Magic around his fingertips before, ultimately, unleashing it as a wave of countless phantoms at the Titan that seek to erase the ancient beings soul, and even his very existence. When the explosion happens he waited while he held his breath hoping that he had defeated the creature. When the smoke clears once more he takes a step back in fear. "H-how are you still alive? That was meant to be my most powerful spell and yet you still live." Brain said as Zhur Taa started to laugh at him.

 _ **"Foolish mortal I already told you I am immune to all attacks. I alone have the ability to create life on this planet due to the Creators acceptance as me being the guardian of the world. I alone control a fraction of the Creator's power. Now watch as I unleash a mere fragmentation of my true power. I call uopn the celestial heavens to smite the wicked. By the Creator's wrath I smite the one known as Nirvana. Now witness this holy embodiment as I Zhur Taa call on the heavens power to rid the world of your presence. Now "Tengai Shinsei** (Shattered Heaven Concealed)" _Zhur Taa said looking to the sky as he rose to his haunches. Suddenly the darkening sky began to glow as the object that the great being called upon filled their visions.

* * *

For those at the Cait shelter they watched as the Titan created a sea of flames from a drop of his saliva, which they admit was pretty cool to see. They then watched as he started to absorb Nirvana's energy into it's maw before it shot it all into the sky. With such a large body they also heard every word that the primordial being spoke down to the person trying to control Nirvana.

 _ **"Foolish mortal I already told you I am immune to all attacks. I alone have the ability to create life on this planet due to the Creators acceptance as me being the guardian of the world. I alone control a fraction of the Creator's power. Now watch as I unleash a mere fragmentation of my true power. I call uopn the celestial heavens to smite the wicked. By the Creator's wrath I smite the one known as Nirvana. Now witness this holy embodiment as I Zhur Taa call on the heavens power to rid the world of your presence. Now "Tengai Shinsei** (Shattered Heaven Concealed)" _Zhur Taa said looking to the sky as he rose to his haunches. Suddenly the darkening sky began to glow as the object that the great being called upon filled their visions.

"N-no way." Gray said. "So this is just a mere fraction of the Creator mann." Ichiya said. "We don't stand a chance if he were to turn on us." Erza said as she looked at the monolithic object that the Titan called upon. "I don't think we should anger this guy if this is just a mere fragment of his power." Wendy said in awe. When the burning object cleared the atmosphere it showed itself to be not just one, two, or even three falling stars. It was a whole barrage of celestial bodies which were all aimed straight at Nirvana. "Get ready to move we have to help the boss when this is over." the clone said as they began to move.

* * *

As they fell the stars left trails of flames throughout the sky as they started to bombard the nigh indestructible construct causing the ground to shake and for the mages at the Cait Shelter to fall to the ground from all the tremors that the stars caused as they fell upon Nirvana. The impact of this technique was of such enormity that it devastated a significant portion of the Worthwood Sea with the resulting tremors being felt as far away as the Capital of Crocus.

When the smoke cleared it showed a battered and now near legless Nirvana as three of the legs were destroyed by the attack. Zhur Taa smirked as he had finally done some damage to Nirvana, but inwardly he was rather pleased with himself. **_"Hmm need to do better."_** Zhur Taa muttered to himself. Reaching down to Nirvana Zhur Taa plucked it from the ground like a puppy and placed it in it's palm. Nirvana suddenly began to glow making the Titan curious before a beam of dark energy shot out and struck Zhur Taa in the chest causing Zhur Taa to giggle.

 ** _"Ohh hoo hoo hoo that tickles."_** the Titan said. (If you know what movie that is from then you're amazing) "Tickles what the heck you should be writhing in agony as you turn to the darkness." Brain exclaimed to him. **_"And like I told you before I. Am. Immune. To. All. Attacks. As. I. Don't. Feel. Emotions."_** Zhur Taa said punctuating each word he spoke to Brain. "That's impossible. Every creature that has lived feels emotions. And you're no exception to his law either.." Brain yelled at the Titan.

Zhur Ta just ignored him as his other hand reached out and picked up the Nirvana from the hand it was clutched in before commenting about it. **_"This little thing keeps trying to get into my head Naruto. I find it extremely amusing that it still keeps trying."_** Zhur Taa said. He then extends a hand and cover Nirvana before he brings his hand down upon Nirvana before a glow emits from the closed hands.

Zhur Taa sighs when he suddenly feel that the time he had left was used was up. _**"Naruto it's time for me to go. I'll see you later. Farewell my friend."**_ Zhur Taa said dropping Nirvana before he lowered his head enough for Naruto to jump off and sank into the ground and disappeared from the human realm. Naruto scowled at the sight of his ally having to leave against his own will, but that's how a summon worked a set time limit and then they left.

"Well this isn't good." he said. But before his hopes were completely shot out he heard a whistle gaining his attention. Turning around Naruto saw that is was the group that he had come here to stop Nirvana with which made him smile. The clone that was with them dispelled sending the memories to him and what he saw in them made him smile. "You guys finally decided to show up huh?" Naruto asked in a joking manner.

"Well we decided to let you do most of the work for us. But we decided that we couldn't let you hog all the fun to yourself." Wendy said. "Uh huh yeah sure." he replied. "What can we do to help?" Natsu asked his father. "Well since I took most of the fun how bout you show me just how strong this generation has become. Natsu I want you to prove to me that my teachings didn't go to waste on some snot nosed brat all those years ago. Can you guys prove that to me?" he asked them.

To say they were surprised was an understatement. They had no idea that the dragon would ask them for help in stopping this machine but if he asked them to do so then they would do it. Plus they would save the world so that was a bonus. "Alright what do we have to do?" Ichaya asked. "I have a plan so I want you guys to listen to me very closer because everything we do now will have to count. If we fail then the world is doomed." Naruto said as they nodded.

"Ok I will need you guys to- the bushes started to shake which made Naruto stand up and move in front of the group of people with him. In a surprising move it was the last of the Oracion Seis that walked out of the bushes. "Oh crap it's the Oracion Seis." Cobra muttered at seeing his once allies walking out of the brush. "What do you guys want. If it's a fight you're looking for then co- Natsu started to say but a look from his father shut him up.

"What is it you want?" he asked them. The woman with white hair stepped forward unbuckling what looked to be like keys which made the group tense up since it looked like she wanted to fight. "Here." she said as she walked forward and placed the key's into his hands. "What?" Naruto asked with a confused face. "I am giving these to you to say I'm sorry for all that has happened. Take care of them for me. I don't know what I'm going to do without my keys but I want someone better than me to have them. If you could then I want you to find a celestial mage to use these keys to do good for the world. Lord knows I haven't." Angel said.

"Alright I will." Naruto said before he turned around to face Lucy. "Lucy come here." he told the blond wizard. Stepping forward with a nervous face he held out his hand which held several keys on the ring. Handing the keys to the now surprised Heartfilia woman he smiled. "There problem solved. Now she has ten of the twelve as well as all of the silver. I'm sure that this gift will come useful one day so I thank you for doing this." Naruto said.

"Wow this so amazing I don't what to say." Lucy said as she looked to the white haired celestial mage before she said two more words "Thank you." and bowed her head. "Yeah just do me a favor and take care of them will you." Angel told the blond who nodded her head. Hot Eye's walked forward. "The only reason I joined the Oracion Seis is so I could look for my baby brother Wally. But with everything that's been happening I don't think I could do it." he said looking at the ground.

Erza's eye's widened at the name. "Wait did you say Wally?" she asked Hot Eye's who nodded his head. "He's my friend. I've known him since I was little. Recently I just got him free of the Tower of Heaven along with some of my other friends. It's also where Jellal lost his memories." Erza said. Natsu started to grin widely as well "Yeah it's also where my dad came back as well." the pink haired dragon slayer said happily to nobody in particular.

"Well if we're going to do this then we need to actually get up there." Jura says breaking the moment as he looks at the moving Nirvana. Naruto and the others nod in agreement as they focus once more. "Alright back to the plan guys." Naruto said getting their attention. "As I was saying before the interruption we need to stop this thing from moving. Jura and Hot Eye's this is where the three of us come in. By immobilizing Nirvana we will be able to take the legs out causing it to collapse. The thing is Nirvana will still be functional from the control room so I want the rest of you to head there and take out Brain." Naruto says.

"That sounds too simple if you ask me." Gray says. "Well the most complex are sure to fail, but it's the plans that are so simple that are sure to prevail." Naruto says standing up "Now let's do this. Jura, Hot Eye's and I will stay down on the ground and give you guys an hour to take Brain out before we take it down." Naruto says. "But first **"Suiton no** **Kirigakure** _(Water Style Hiding in the Mist)"_ Naruto says as his cheeks then puff up before he releases a thick fog that covers the land.

"What the hell is this?" Gray asks. "Man I can't see anything." Ichiya says trying to peer through the mist. "It's like a thick morning bog, but this was made with magic instead of being natural." Lyon says. Brain meanwhile could still sense the group although it was a little more difficult. "Next part will blind Brain from sensing us for a little bit. **"Mushi Jamingu** _(Beetle Jamming)"_ Naruto calls out as the remaining insects in the wild listen to his beck and call while everyone wondered what a bunch of insects would do to blind Brain.

"What the hell is happening? One second I can sense them and the next they almost disappear from my senses." Brain says as he focuses more to sense the large group. "Alright Wendy I'm going to teach you a technique your mother probably forgot to teach you." Naruto said as he looked at Wendy or rather in her direction. "Really a new technique what's it called?" she asked eagerly.

"aright here is how it works. I want you to focus your Gale Dragon Magic ito the palm of your hand and send it out like a powerful wind current. It's actually really simple so are you up for it?" He asked as she nodded raising her hand like Naruto. "The technique is called Kiryū Ranbu." Naruto tells her as she nods before she and Naruto call out **"Bofu** **ryū no Kiryū Ranbu** _(Gale Dragon's Air Current Dance)"_ and a thick air current burst from both their palms stirring up a thick dust cloud while pushing the beetles that were airborne into a frenzy of movement that nearly blinds Brain while it dispersed the thick bog from the air.

"And now for the next move." Naruto says slamming his foot on the ground " **Gankutsuryū Daichidōkaku** _(Cavern Dragon's Vast Mobile Core)"_ Naruto says slamming his foot on the ground. A large square was cut around Nirvana and sunk into the ground while Naruto look at Hot Eye's and shouted "Hot Eye's liquify the ground under Nirvana to the point that it becomes magma." getting a nod from the large man. With a wave of his hand the large square is filled with hot mud that quickly turns into muddy magma trapping the legs.

But just to be sure Naruto steps forward and calls out **"Yo** **ryū no Sekkaigyō** _(Lava Dragon's Quicklime Congealing)"_ and expels a large quantity of quicklime from his mouth, almost like a large wave of gray water. This ability can also be manipulated in order to restrict the intended target's movements, as after the initial blast the remnants of the substance can act in a similar manner to quick-drying cement but in order to work it needed another element. "Now to use an old technique from a dear friend **"Suiton Suidan** _(Water Style Water Bullet)"_ Naruto calls out.

After kneading chakra in his stomach, Naruto expels a large quantity of water in the form of a powerful torrent towards his intended target out of his mouth that crashes down on the quicklime stirring it up and mixing it together "Natsu we're both up next so show me your roar kid." Naruto yells as Natsu and he rear back their heads and shout out **"Ka** **ryū no Hoko** _(Fire Dragon's Roar)"_ and spew a large quantity of flame from their mouths down on the hardening cement drying it quickly.

When the cement is fully dried Naruto stops breathing fire which causes Natsu to stop as well. "Well we stopped it." Natsu said happily. "And now we need to follow the plan so get going. Me, Jura and Naruto-san will wait here for your return. Make haste." Hot Eye's said motioning for them to get a move on. Brain was furious. First the dragon turns his subordinates against him and then he and his Titan ally nearly remove all the legs from Nirvana.

Now Nirvana was at its most vulnerable and the large group of mages were coming after him to stop him from taking what was rightfully his. Just what would he have to do in order to ensure his victory over these mages.

* * *

Brain was now beaten, gagged, and tied up. How? How had everything that had been going so perfect end so horribly. Nirvana was destroyed and Now the Rune Knights were on the way to take him to prison. His subordinates had switched sides as well which was a major blow to his key to winning. Naruto and the group were standing a few yards away talking. "You know Cobra why don't you and your crew with Jellal. I'm pretty sure that if you guys put yourself to doing some good I'm sure things could improve for you." Naruto said to the group.

"Thank you Naruto, But in the end I need to atone for my sins alone." Jellal told him. "Bah you're too much of a stiff Jellal. Everyone and I do mean everyone needs a comrade to help them out. Believe me when I tell you that you're going to need the help if you want to get the job done." Naruto tells Jellal. "Cobra looks to his comrades as they look to him. "I don't see a problem with doing a bit of good." the dragon slayer said. Hot Eye's nodded. "Yes it is through love that those of darkness fall." the block man said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Angel muttered. "Don't know don't care." Midnight says. Naruto walks up to Jellal "You alright with doing this Jellal?" Naruto asked quietly. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to do a bit of good for a change when my life was once surrounded by darkness." Jellal said to the blond. "Good to hear. If you ever need help with something then I want you to throw my blade into the ground. I'll be there in a split second." he tells the blue haired man as he handed him the tri-pronged blade.

Jellal nods his head to him as a way of saying thanks. "I'll see you and your new team around. Right now I have to get back to my own. This is farewell for now Jellal Fernandez." Naruto says walking away. Jellal looks to his new team and they all nod to him before they walk away with their new leader and began a new journey. "Well it'll be awhile before we see them again." Naruto said as he walked up to his part time team.

"Well it was nice working with you guys but now we need to go. Do you think you can watch over Brain until the Rune Knights get here?" Naruto asked Jura and Ichiya. "I don't see why we can't." Jura said with a shrug. "I'll see to it that this man doesn't get a whiff of freedom's parfume ever again my friend." Ichiya said to the blonde. "Thanks guys see ya later." Naruto said as he bid them farewell.

Walking up to his group Naruto smiled "Well we did what we came to do." the blond said. "Yeah we showed that guy a thing or two." Happy said. "We rocked this joint til it collapsed." Natsu said. "We did exceptionally well." Erza said. "Thanks for not hogging all the glory Naruto." Wendy said. "What are talking about girl he almost beat the Oracion Seis on his own. It's only due to his interference that we were able to win so easily." Carla said.

"Well no need to say it like that you're so rude sometimes cat." Wendy yelled at her. "I do it so you don't turn into some delinquent." Carla yelled back. "I am an adult Carla I shouldn't have to ask you to do what I want to do." Wendy said. "Maybe we should get you back to your guild and let you continue your argument there." Lucy said warily. "YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!" the two yelled at the blonde celestial wizard.

"Ok ok I can see I'm not wanted." she said putting her hands in the air. "Well you're not wrong Lucy." Naruto said as he scratched the back of his head. Carla and Wendy released a sigh. "I guess we can put this discussion to a later time." Carla said. "That's right because you have Happy here now." Happy said. "Why would I want to be with a buffoon like you." Carla said causing Happy to start sulking.

"Don't worry she's just stubborn." Wendy said as she started to walk in the direction of the Cait Shelter. When they had reached it they saw the Master waiting for them. "Master we're back. I would also like to say we have accomplished our mission of stopping the Oracion Seis." Wendy told the man. He laughed "Just like I knew you would. But with the Nirvana now destroyed my duty is over." the man said.

"M-master what do you mean?" Carla asked. "You're a spirit aren't you?" Naruto asked him. This gained looks from everyone. "Yes." he simply said. "Master if this is some sort of joke please stop because it's not funny anymore." Wendy said. She for the first time since her mother had left her was starting to feel scared. "It's true. Everything and everyone you know are but mere illusions I created so you could grow up with a sense of family." the Master said.

"Please don't say things like that Master." Wendy said to the man. "It's true. I only created the Cait Shelter so you could have a family." he told her. He then began to tell the group that he was a member of the Nirvit tribe 400 years ago and the creator of a powerful Magic called Nirvana. A magic which should have been used to stop the wars ravaging the country. With the Nirvit inhabiting it as their home, Nirvana became a symbol of peace.

However, all of the darkness it removed from its targets eventually took over the ones residing inside it, causing to slaughter each other till he was the only survivor, but, eventually died as well due to his injuries. He lingered on as a spirit in order to watch over Nirvana, waiting for someone capable of destroying it, something he couldn't accomplish. Then he went on to explain on how, despite having sworn to live in solitude, one day, around seven years ago, a young girl carrying a small white cat came, asking him to take care of her.

Of how he could not decline after having been struck by the girl's clear and earnest gaze, he took Wendy in. He also explained as to why he lied to Wendy about the guild, as he did not want to disappoint her when she asked if he was the master of a guild. After saying that he was, he created the Cait Shelter Guild through the use of his powerful illusions, in order to make the girl happy. After the Master finished his story, all sat quietly in the room, none trying to break the silence that had fallen over them.

It was the master that broke the silence that had fallen first "And now, thanks to all of you, my task is complete." finished the Master as he began to cancel out the illusion he had created. Naruto and his group stayed silent as they watched Wendy witness the members she had come to consider family for the past six years disappear before her eyes; "Magna! Pepel! What is this...? Why are you...?" cried Wendy as tears began to appear before her eyes.

"Everyone!" cried Carla, as she too, could not believe what she was seeing; "NO! YOU CAN'T... YOU CAN'T JUST DISAPPEAR!" shouted Wendy falling to her knees with tears falling down her cheeks. "I must apologize for deceiving you all this time Wendy... Carla." said the old spirit as small spheres of light began to appear around him "All the members of this guild were but an illusion that I created." then he looked towards the sky with a saddened look.

"In order to watch over Nirvana, I lived alone in this abandoned village, until seven years ago, you came and asked me to watch over you and I agreed after seeing your sincerity. And so, I created a guild of illusionary companions for you." the Master said."NO! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THIS!" shouted Wendy with her eyes closed, tears falling down her cheeks non stop after she witness the last of her companions disappeared. Smiling softly on his kneeling position, he wiped a tear away from her eye, causing her to look at him with sadness.

"Wendy, you and Carla no longer need to be accompanied by illusionary companions." then pointed behind her, right where Naruto and his guildmates were standing "During your stay, I saw you two formed a bond of companionship and friendship with my illusions." smiling proudly at the girl "You have found a true companion in him and his friends. Now go and live the way you want to live. You don't need me to guide you anymore... you're ready to make your own life. So go make your own paradise Wendy-chan." he told her.

Standing up on his feet, Roubaul took a few steps back, as he too began to disappear "Your future awaits you... It's only just the beginning." were his last words as he was almost completely gone. "MASTER!" shouted Wendy as she jumped towards her master, but it was too late as he had vanished from the land of the living, his words being carried by the winds.

"Naruto Uzumaki otherwise known as Igneel King of the Dragons... Natsu Dragneel... Erza Scarlet... Happy the cat... Gray Fullbuster... and Lucy Heartfilia thank you... thank you so much and please... take care of Wendy and Carla... farewell." the man said and with that he faded away from existence accepting his true death after four centuries heading to the afterlife to join his people.

Looking at the spot that the Master was standing, Naruto bowed in respect to the old master "I promise on my life, I'll take care of Carla and Wendy in your stead." vowed the blonde the other's quickly nodded in agreement while Wendy was still crying. _"Time to go home._ " thought the blonde as he looked towards Wendy, he saw that she was on her knees, with Carla being strong for her, although he could tell she was trying to hold back the tears. Silently approaching her, the blonde kneeled on one knee as he placed his hand on her shoulder, gaining her attention as she turned to look at him over her shoulder, giving her a sad smile.

"It is always sad to part with those with whom you love," began Naruto "But we will help you bear that sadness. Come with me and you and Carla will never be alone anymore." Sniffling, Wendy wiped her tears away."Where to?" she asked him. Naruto simply smiled softly towards her as he replied "To Fairy Tail." he told her. "Alright. I guess we can do that." she said as she wiped a tear away. Carla didn't say anything but she nodded slowly in agreement.

They left and began to make their way back to the guild. When they returned they saw Gajeel siiting at the bar eating some meat. He perks up when he smells Wendy and looks at her. "What the hell..." he says. "What I'm a dragon slayer you..." she trailed off when his scent reached her nose. "You're a dragon slayer a swell?" she asked as he nodded yes to her. "Whuh well I guess It's nice to met you I'm Wendy." Wendy told him.

"Gajeel, and no I don't share meals so get lost." he said hugging his meal close to him. "Well she wasn't asking if she could have some. Lord all you here at Fairy Taill are idiots." Carla said gailing Gajeel's attention. "another talking cat just great." he said before he realized something. There were five dragon slayer's plus an actual dragon, and yet out of the six he and Naruto didn't have a cat, but he got the feeling Naruto didn't want a friend.

He started to cry. "What's your problem?" Natsu asked when he saw the Iron Dragon Slayer start crying. "You son's of bitches are lucky." he sobbed. This got a raised eyebrow from Natsu, Wendy, Sting, Rogue, and Naruto plus the four cats. "What's that supposed to mean." Wendy asked. "Y-you guys have your cats and yet I don't." he sobbed. "Oi Gajeel a bit of advice coming from the dragon that you should technically be killing. Just wait trust me you'll get your friend soon." he said.

"You really think so?" he asked Naruto. Naruto nodded. "Yeah just give it some time. Now I have some business to take care of I'll see you guys later." Naruto said finishing his meal before he stood up to go. "Wait dad where ya going?" Natsu asked. "That is for me to know and you to keep pondering on where I go." Naruto replied before walking out of the uild hall. When he was out of the building he began to focus on a particular feeling before he vanished in a yellow flash.

When he reappeared he was in a room with four people in it. They turned around in surprise when they felt his energy enter the room. "Naruto been a bit hasn't it" a redhead said. He wears a long-sleeved crimson coat and full-length dark trousers with a pair. Over the coat he wears two buckled belts, a grey vest held in place by a single strap over his left shoulder, and two buckled belts which he also uses to carry a large gourd. This is Gaara otherwise known as Ancalagon when he is his dragon form, but nobody but these people know it.

"Hey honey." a buxom redhead says to him. She has crimson eyes, fair skin. She her hair in an unusual style is short and spiky on the right side, while longer and straight on the left side. She wears brown narrow glasses, which have a serrated blade hidden in them, which only he knew about. outfit consists of a lavender uniform that exposes her navel, short black shorts, and long black thigh high stockings with black sandals. She has smooth and unblemished skin that seems to give a healthy glow in the light. This is Karin Uzumaki one of, yes that is correct one, of his lovers.

"Naruto." the third member says to him with a nod of his head. This is Sasuke Uchiha the only person in the world to rival him in any situation whether it be drinking, fighting, or pulling jokes Sasuke just hoped it didn't even out in other departments. He has black eyes and spiky black hair with a blue tint. he wears a navy blue, short-sleeved shirt with a high collar, white shorts, and white arm warmers. He also wears dark blue pants, over which hangs a blue cloth that covers him from his stomach to his knees and which he secures with a purple rope belt.

"Hey- she was interrupted by naruto raising a hand effectively before saying "I don't wanna hear a word out of you Irene. Not after I found something over at Ishgar." Naruto growled at her. Irene is a tall, voluptuous woman with thickly braided, bow-adorned, scarlet hair like her mother's. Her two front braids have two golden ornaments near the upper sections; she also wears two U-shaped earrings (one on each ear), and wears red lipstick.

For clothing, Irene dons a risqué version of a witch's garb. Her black top has a diamond-shaped opening, exposing a portion of her breasts, and a heart-shaped pattern around the borders. It extends down to the naval of her stomach, and is draped over by a dark-colored cape with a light-colored inside and two medallion gold-like ornaments, and is held together by a golden chain. Not left bare, her neck is decorated by other small cloth-based accessories, including a wide bow.

Additionally, Irene wears an elongated black loincloth with the symbol of the Alvarez Empire emblazoned on its front, having white borders on its edges and being connected to another cloth piece with the very same heart-shaped design. She also wears black thigh-high boots with heels that have a white-colored border near the top and gloves of the same color and design, only having claw-like extensions. Her black witch's hat is much larger than her head and possesses dreadlock designs with white bandaging near its ends. It also has a fur lining near its edges.

"W-what did I do?" she asked him. He looked at her with a cold glare. "You know what you did." he said."No I don't." she said. "You left family... abandoned family over in Ishgar My granddaughter no less." he said. "Oh pish posh daddy you're just upset- she went to say but he interrupted her. "I'm not upset she is family I am upset with the fact you abandoned her so she could fend for herself as a child." he yelled.

"I love family and I may not know her all that well but I can recognize the scent of two dragon's on her so don't give me that bullshit." he said. Karin glared at her daughter. "So that's why I never met my grandchild. You told me you miscarried Irene." she said. "I'm sorry. When I told you I thought you would be happy I was helping rebuild the clan." she said. "We all agreed four centuries ago you and Acnologia were the last. Acnologia was born between a dragon and human. You were born from two dragon's. It's why you're the only sane one out of the two of you." Naruto said.

"It doesn't matter. I know what I did was wrong. Do you think I was proud to leave my daughter behind like I did? Do you honestly think that I wanted to leave her like that?" Irene asked him. "I know you didn't but you could have raised her to be a proper mage. She is powerful now but that is thanks to the kids her age." Naruto said. "Ok change of subject why did Indra attack you?" Sasuke asked Naruto."He didn't attack me he attacked a human. Your boy has gotten strong that's for sure Sasuke." he told the man. "Well he is an Uchiha what do you expect?" he asked.

"Well I expect you to put him out of his misery like any sane parent would. Now he's out for the blood of the dragon's." Naruto told him. "Well I told you I didn't want you to train him when he was little in Dragon Slayer Magic." Sasuke said. "Well we should be glad he can't match up to you two. I shudder to think what would happen if he bested either of you in battle." Gaara said while they all agreed with him. "I guess we should also be glad that the dragon seed that was inside Erza is truly dead now that I extracted it from her a month ago." Naruto said placing a scroll down on the table.

Their eyes widen when he sets the scroll down on the table. "S-she had a dragon seed." Irene gasped out. "Yes and she had started to begin the transformation a couple of days after I realized who she was. I guess we should also be glad she never noticed her beginning transformation." he said opening the scroll before he unsealed the seed that would have transformed Erza.

"My god..." Karin whispered. "I already absorbed the power of the seed so it's just a husk. Perfectly safe." Naruto told them. Irene picked it up in her hand before she crushed it turning it to dust. "But I had thought she needed to be trained in Dragon Slayer Magic by a dragon in order to turn?" Sasuke said. "No not in this case. Erza was conceived when Irene was finishing her training with Belserion four centuries ago Erza was born with a dragon seed in her and needed the presence of a dragon to activate the transformation process. I'm just glad I stopped it before it became to hard to stop." Naruto said.

Karin looked at the clock on the wall and saw it was late compared to Ishgar time. "I think it would be best if we all turned in for the night. Goodnight everybody." she said and went to her room. Sasuke and Gaara nodded in agreement before they too went to bed. Naruto sighed which made him curious as to why Irene hadn't left for the night. "Dad..." she said. "Hm." he replied. "You want to go to your old room?" she asked him.

"Sure I'll see you tomorrow." with that he went to his room. Later that night the room to his door creaked open quietly to reveal a slim figure enter his room. Said figure stepped into the moonlight provided by the window to reveal it was Karin naked as the day she was born." I'm sorry baby but I need you now more than ever." she whispered. She then turned to the bed and gently crouched onto it and pulled up the cover.

She knew her husband/lover liked to sleep naked so she wasn't surprised to see his eight inch manhood in the open. She muttered an enchantment that would make him sleep through the night or at least she hoped it would. She reached out with her hand and grasped it in her hands before she started to jerk on it trying to get it to harden causing him to moan. She was glad when she felt it start to harden in her hand and then reached it's full length of nine inches.

She then swung a leg over his hip facing in the reverse cowgirl position and continued to stroke him. She then placed him under her and sighed as she stroked his tower a few times and lowered her entrance on it before his manhood was fully housed inside of her. Naruto moaned again. "K-Karin." he moaned not knowing it was her as he bucked his hips a couple of times causing Karin to moan. His eye's opened a little before they opened a little more.

Naruto reached up and grasped her breasts. He was still half a sleep which in her mind was a good thing as she turned a little for him to access her bountiful mounds.. She moaned at the sheer strength Naruto's cannon possessed as he began moving it into her folds and her hips started wiggling as he sat up and continued to push himself into her. He held up her breasts and savagely licked at her bountiful bosom while smothering the flesh together and sucks on them a little causing her to moan in delight at his ministrations.

"So Karin when were you going to tell your dear husband you were going to sneak in and basically rape him while he was sleeping." Naruto said in her ear causing her eyes to widen. "O-oh god you're actually awake." she said in shock/arousal. "Well I've always been a light sleeper I'm sure Temari could tell you that one." he told her as she kept rotating her hips on his arousal. "So what do you want out of this Karin a massage?" he asked her. "Yeah that would be great." she moaned out. "Alright but it'll cost you." Naruto whispered in her ear causing her to shiver in excitement.

(Warning Lemon if you don't want to read skip to the end)

"Then what are you waiting for... claim me." she told him. With that Naruto's hips shot forward and Karin places her feet on either side of him while now bucking her own hips against his. She stays in this position for several minutes before she gets off of him moaning at the loss of him being inside her. She turns around before she places him back in her cavern. She placed her hands on his shoulders and held onto him while their hips versed the other. Naruto lustfully snarled as he opened his mouth and gnawed at the bouncing mounds with his canines slowly piercing the flesh causing her to moan louder.

She then ran her fingers through his hair watching his mouth gnaw on her orb, he fondled and palmed the other with the bud being teased by his index finger and thumb. Naruto pulled on the bud before releasing it and massaging the flesh as Karin held his face to her twins. She trailed her fingers through his hair and he eventually switched to the opposing one as he planted his hands on her rear.

She tightly held onto his shoulders and marveled at the great speed he possessed while her walls grinded Naruto's cock as it flew into her crevice and her toes began curled with her nails beginning to dig into his shoulders drawing a little blood. He removed his canines from her breast and her full lips immediately found his with him groping at her peach. Naruto and Karin's tongues eagerly licked and tasted the other as his crotch accelerated forward to send his glory striking against her womb.

Naruto's tongue ferociously dominated Karin's and her eyes shut in bliss with her twins squishing on his sweaty chest. Sweat began to pour from her temple and quickly make its way down her body as she grinded his cock by working her hips together in tandem. Karin's mind quickly began turning blank from feeling his mighty length slamming against her innards and reaching the depths of her stomach with their current position helping out a lot.

She then felt his left hand move from her butt and rest on the back of her head while holding her to him. Her arms wrapped around his backside and a muffled growl came from him as he felt her nails digging into him a bit harder. Though the many scratch marks he received would heal shortly, that didn't mean Naruto found it any more pleasant to deal with and pushed the thought to the side at Karin's uterus beginning to open as the tip of his hardness hit against it.

Her eyes begin to ascend to the back of her head as she felt his thick erection swell within her pussy and her toes begin curling as their lips separated. She smiled with complete ecstasy and felt Naruto take to licking at the tops of her breasts as he slightly leaned back to cup them again. Naruto let out a loud moan once he felt the narrow walls squeezed his drenched stiffness and then spurted his thick seed into her. As she felt the life giving liquid flood her warmth, she cried out and continued to smile as the blonde licked her neck trying to leave a hickey on her.

Climbing off of him she then lay down on her side and lifted her leg exposing her folds which leaked his essence. Naruto lay behind her holding her leg as he slowly slid into the redhead. Without waiting for her to get adjusted he began to roughly pound her from behind. Karin's body rocked back and forth and her ample breasts jiggled with each thrust as Naruto continued to relentlessly pound into her womanhood. Naruto marveled at how tight she was on the inside as he held onto Karin's leg while wrapping his left arm around her waist to hold her close.

Karin panted in ecstasy as her walls were mercilessly pounded into by blonde, while Naruto moaned at the warm feeling of her tight innards as they grinded him with each thrust. Naruto began nibbling away at Karin's neck and began trying to give her a hickey. With the pleasurable sensation of Naruto's teeth on her neck sending chills down her spine and the indescribable feeling of Naruto's throbbing cock crashing into her walls she couldn't help the fact that her lust skyrocketed.

Just when she thought things couldn't get any better, she was proven to be wrong when Naruto snaked his left hand that was around her waist up her slim toned stomach and began to fondle and squeeze her breasts. Karin finally lost all control of herself and began screaming Naruto's name over and over again. Sweat dripped down both lovers' bodies and the lewd sound of flesh smacking against flesh filled the room as Naruto continued to drive his vein-covered cock into his red haired lover's warmth as she continued to scream in pleasurable bliss while her walls grinded against his cock with each powerful thrust.

"AH! HARDER! DEEPER!" she yelled in ecstasy. Karin managed to gather what little bit of her senses she had left before crushing her lips to his in a passionate and lust-fueled kiss. Both tongues fought madly inside one another's mouths with their tongues lustfully rubbing against one another, drenching each other's tongues with their own individual nectars.

Karin could feel her orgasm building thrust by delicious thrust into her tightening womanhood and judging from the way he was moaning into the kiss she could tell he was getting ready to release as well. Knowing this, she gripped her breasts and began to help her lover fondle them, making her insides even tighter around his cock. The combined efforts of the two lovers eventually paid off as her walls clenched around his cock before his member spasmed and fired a burst of semen into her womb. Naruto and Karin closed their eyes in bliss as their release poured out of their bodies and trailed down his length.

(Lemon is over now it's safe to read)

"T-thank you." Karin said. "Yeah don't mention it. You know I should have come over sooner." he told her. "Well why didn't you? I mean with Temari sealed inside her slayer you could have visited as you only sealed half your power inside Natsu-kun. So why didn't you?" she asked him. "I've been searching for Indra for ten years. I actually went back to Natsu a couple of months ago and explained to him why I was gone." Naruto told his wife.

"Well at least you're not fully sealed away as I shudder at the idea of not having my Naru time." Karin said getting a laugh from im. "Yeah same for me." Naruto said as he felt his eyelids getting heavy. "Goodnight Karin-chan." Naruto told the redhead. "Goodnight Naruto-kun." Karin told Naruto as they fell into a deep slumber for the rest of the night with smiles on their faces.

* * *

The next day Naruto bid the four dragon's farewell and flashed back to Ishgar. When he got back he was surprised to see everyone looking at a white haired teen with a bob haircut in surprise. "LISANNA'S BACK!" they all shouted in joy seeing her. Naruto walks over to the bar and sits down waiting for the barmaid to come serve him a meal. When Natsu came over literally dragging the poor young woman he seemed different.

"Dad hey dad there's someone I'd Like you to meet." Natsu yelled at him. the young woman who was apparently named Lisanna looked confused. "But Natsu isn't Igneel supposed to be a dragon. No offense but this isn't a dragon." she tells him. Naruto raises an eyebrow. "Oh so would you prefer me to look like this?" he asks as he begins to suddenly undergo a rapid change.

First was his head. As the head grew wider two behemoth sized tusks grew from the side of the dragon kings jaws. Next coral-like scales with bumps and warts all across the body began to emerge. Fins that were meant for water began to grow on body parts, and were prominent on the the length of his emerging tail to near the tip, while the end of it began to bulge.

It was the addition of fins along the sides of his tail changing as it soon had a new addition in the form of a spiked club that looked like it could wipe out an army or kill another dragon with a single blow. The next thing to change was his teeth where they shrunk a little and become sharper to the point they were similar to large swords that Erza would find hard to wield in a hard battle.

Massive wings that span over 250 feet (125 each) in length emerged from his back in a burst of air. Tail fins that run along the sides of the tail before it turns into a spike covered eye's stay the same. This was followed by a head frill with large spikes protruding from the back of the neck. Two large tusks on both sides of the jaw that are now 80 feet in length that curve and point at a slight down angle.

The still many noticeable scars on his stomach and neck, with the largest one, which is X-shaped, located around the center of his chest from when he fought in the war between the dragons that wanted to eat humans, and the dragons that wanted to ally themselves with them become more prominent to her sight as the dragon king continued to grow in size before his change finished.

He let out a deep growl that rumbled the ground around im. Lisanna was trying not to faint at the sight of the now transformed dragon. "Y-you really are a dragon." she says in fear. Igneel chuckles which is more like a deep reverberating laugh to all of them. **"Oh please you humans all think that as a dragon I am stupid or something. How about I give you a quick flight to show you that I am as real as I look."** he offered the white haired girl.

"Hey why don't you ever offer me a ride?" Natsu roared at his father. **"Because you're an adult now Natsu. You don't need me to give you a ride when you have other means of transportation."** Igneel said to the now pale pinkette who was thinking about the death ride known as a train. Lisanna had finally calmed down enough to think straight. "Wait are you being serious or are you joking right now?" she asked him. Natsu looked at her like she was a fool.

"Well of course he's serious. Igneel never does something without going through with it." he tells her. "Uhh maybe at a later date I'll take that offer." she says to the dragon who snorts before shrinking down to his human form. "Alright. So anybody have any questions?" he asked. Lisanna was the first to speak "Uh yeah where have you been. Do you know how long Natsu has bee- she started to yell at him but Natsu interrupted her by standing in front of her.

"Who whoa whoa Lisanna it's alright he explained everything to me. He's okay." Natsu said to her. Lisanna growled but she relented while getting a raised from Naruto. She was probably having her time of the month which was why she was acting the way she was acting the way she was. Makarov chose this time to come out of his office with a serious face for once. Clearing his throat he got their attention.

"It's time for the S-Class trials so pack your stuff. We head for Tenrou Island three weeks. Train to the best of your abilities and meet at the docks in the designated time, that is all." and then left without letting them reply. Naruto then stood up and cleared his throat. "Alright all dragon slayers meet me at a one of the training grounds cause I'm going to put you guys through a training regime that is guaranteed to increase your power ten-fold no excuses now go." he ordered.

This caused all of them to rush out of the building as fast as their feet could carry them. Naruto then turned to look at the rest of the members of Fairy Tail. He still had the one Dragon Lacrima left and he had yet give it away to someone. He knew Natsu was fond of the young woman named Lisanna if the brotherly looks he sent her way were saying anything. But Naruto knew that the young woman more than admired his son.

When she found he didn't love her the way she loved him he could feel the devastation practically coming. So with that in mind he decided to try and play matchmaker... or at least try and play match maker. "Lisanna come here please." he said to the youngest Strauss girl. Walking over to him she was actually curious as to why he wanted to speak with her. "Yes Igneel-san?" she asked him.

"I have something for you that will get Natsu to finally notice you. If it works then I know i'm a genius. However if it doesn't then I'm kicking my boy's ass for being rude." Naruto said rolling up his sleeve to reveal the seal. In a puff of smoke the final Lacrima appeared in his hand. "Do you know what this is?" he asked her. Shaking her head no she signalled she didn't. "This is a Dragon Lacrima. I will implant it into you to make you a dragon slayer like Natsu and the others." Naruto said.

Her eyebrows rose considerably at that before she asked "Why would you want to give me something like this? At least try to give it to someone else before trying to give it to me." she yelled at him. "That's the thing young Lisanna. I have seen the way you have looked at my boy, and I want to help you get him. Will you allow this old lizard the privilege of making my boy grow up to be a proper man?" he asked her with a serious face.

"Y-you really do want what's best for him don't you?" she asked looking him in the eye's. Naruto nodded to her before he placed the orb in her hands. "This is the final Lacrima I got when I killed a dragon slayer that was trying to kill me several months ago. Luckily he didn't actually have this one implanted in him or else I may have been hurt." Naruto said stretching the truth a little bit. "Also call me Naruto." he told her.

"Calling you Naruto I can do but are you sure about this. I mean I'm a takeover mage not a dragonslayer What- she began to say but he laughed causing her to stop ranting. "Hey what's so funny. I'm actually being serious here." she said to him. Naruto managed to calm himself down before he spoke to her. "You're funny. Do you know how many wizards have said they possessed one type of magic and in the end learned several other magic types. Natsu was originally a Picto-Magic user when I found him but his skills in drawing were so terrible that when I offered to train him he forgot all about it." Naruto told her.

"Really?" Lisanna asked as Naruto closed the orb in her hands. "Yes and that's what makes you so special. Not because you're a take over mage but you have potential." Naruto told her. "You really think I have potential?" she asked him. "If it's one thing I know it's when to look underneath the underneath. And you my dear Strauss are filled to the brim with potential." Naruto told her as she steeled her eye's. "Alright I'll do it. But will he really take notice of me?" she asked him. Naruto could only smile at her.

* * *

Naruto and Lisanna came to a clearing to see the other eight yes that is right eight other dragon slayers waiting patiently for him to begin training them to better themselves. they all turned to him when they came into the clearing. "Alright as of right now Fairy Tail has the most dragon slayers in all of Ishgar totaling nine in number." Naruto said gaining confused looks from all of the other dragon slayer.

"Nine I only count eight slayers and one dragon. No offense Naruto-kun but where is the ninth slayer?" Laxia asked him. Naruto motioned to Lisanna with his hand. "This is our ninth dragon slayer. She is now the newest slayer of our guild." Naruto told them. "Whoa seriously how the heck did that happen?" Gajeel asked. "The same way that Laxia became a slayer. Lacrima implantation." Naruto said. "What element is she?" Sting asked.

"Crystal a rather rare but diverse element. It could be said that this particular element has more use than most other elements." Naruto told them. "That's awesome now Fairy Tail really is the strongest." Natsu said. "Don't get your hopes up so quickly Natsu things could always change. Now I want you all to line up shoulder to shoulder." Naruto said to them. They quickly did as he said and lined up next to each other.

With several puffs of smoke eight clone popped into existence. "Alright we have three weeks to make you slayers into proper dragon slayers worthy of killing a dragon such as Acnologia. What I want you to do is for each of you to go with a clone and find a separate part of the clearing and work to enhance your abilities." Naruto told them. This caused several hands to raise into the air. "Yes Laxia-chan." Naruto said pointing to her.

"Uh how are we going to be training if these thought projections aren't the real you?" she asked. Naruto chuckled at the question before he answered "Oh these aren't thought projections. They are actual clones of me. What they learn before they disperse i can learn when they do. Now any other questions?" he asked them which caused all of their hands to shoot to the air this time.

"Alright I can guess what this question is going to be. You are all wondering how I can teach you to enhance your abilities when I'm a fire dragon." he said causing all their heads to nod. "Well as some of you know I have the ability to use more than one element. Laxia, knows this firsthand since she tried to kill me." Naruto said while said blond blushed as she remembered the day that happened.

"Well I'm here to tell you every dragon has the ability to use more than one element, more so when it comes to me. I have fought alongside and against countless species of dragon's to have been able to pick up their techniques and improve them for my human form. What this means is that I'll be able to train each and every one of you in your element for when the day comes for you to fight an actual dragon if need be." he told them. "Now split up. Gajeel you're with me first." Naruto said.

The teens went to different parts o the clearing to begin their training. "Alright mister candle light what are you going to be teaching me?" the dragon slayer asked as a tic mark appeared on his forehead before he suddenly found himself upside down due to a thick tendril of sand surprising him. "That is what you're going to be learning brat and don't call me that." he said to him. Gajeel suddenly looked like he had to hurl.

"W-what the hell!" Gajeel said. "Why do I have the sudden urge to puke my guts up?" Gajeel asked. "It's because you haven't completed your training yet." Naruto told him. "W-what are you t-talking about?" Gajeel asked him trying not to throw up. "When you implanted the Lacrima it activated the dormant weakness of every dragon slayer... motion sickness." Naruto told him with a grin. "B-but I've always been able to travel in vehicles without this happening." he said.

"Not anymore." Naruto said to him. "A-alright I've learned not to piss you off now put me down." Gajeel yelled at him. Naruto's sand released him allowing him to fall on his head where he yelled "Ow that frigging hurt." in pain. "Well you didn't say how you wanted to be let go." Naruto replied showing he enjoyed doing that to him. Gajeel grumbled something that sounded like "He's just like dad." but Naruto decided ignored it. "So ready to learn how to be a proper slayer or are you going to bitch about how I plan on teaching you?" Naruto asked him. "Tch alright fine you proved your point just teach me already." Gajeel said.

"Wow you're just as blunt as that simple minded father of your's you know that." Naruto said to him. "Heh yeah so what. Now what are ya gonna teach me?" he asked Naruto. "Everything I know when it comes to sand manipulation which means if you do things right you could crush a dragon's skull with it if you wanted." Naruto told him. "Whoa seriously crush a dragon's skull that sounds fucking awesome." Gajeel said. "Yeah don't get excited just yet. You have yet to get your sand made which means we are going to be learning some other things before we get to sand manipulation." Naruto told him.

"Alright let's get cracking because I really want to learn this sand manipulation now that you told me I can do that." Gajeel said to him. Naruto could only sigh at his antics cause that was so much like Natsu just now it was creepy. Meanwhile Rogue and the Naruto clone were off in their own part of the training ground. "Ok what am I going to learn today?" the dragon slayer asked the clone.

"Well I don't know all what Skiadrum taught you but I'm going to be teach you what real shadow manipulation is. Yes I know you can use shadows to travel and all that, but you don't know how to use your shadow to control others." Naruto said surprising him. "Seriously shadows can control others?" he asked the clone who only nodded. "Yes. In fact there are a number of ways to control someone with shadows. The first is through merging your shadow with the person you seek to control the other is to link your shadow to their shadow and then connect your energy to their own." Naruto said confusing him.

"Huh?" Rogue said. Suddenly Naruto's shadow shot out and connected to Rogues shadow immobilizing him. "W-what is this? Why can't I move?" he asked. "That is what I'm talking about when I said linking your shadow to someone else's and connecting your energies together. Millennia ago if one were to do this they would be practicing an ancient art called Ninshū. It was used to help better understand one another until humans discovered an easier way to use their energies and formed a new way of connecting... war. Yes sounds weird but it's true. This nifty technique is called the Kagemane otherwise called the Shadow Possession." Naruto said.

As Rogue tried to free himself he realized that he wasn't going to get anywhere until he tried something new. So he tried to inhale the shadows but before he could the shadow removed itself from him. "That was a nifty trick and can be more powerful than that roar of your's." Naruto said. Rogue cracked his neck ridding it of the sudden kink in it. "Alright I think I understand what you meant when you said connecting." Rogue said.

"Good now I'm going to be teaching you the things that Skiadrum might've forgotten, which means that I'm going to have to put you through hell." Naruto told the shadow user while he was thinking _"You guys all owe me big time for finishing teaching these brats of yours."_ but he actually felt happy to be doing something other than fighting for a change so that was a huge plus in his book.

"Alright let's get cracking." Rogue said breaking him out of his thoughts. With another clone and Sting he was explaining how many uses his Light had. "So you're saying that my White Dragon Slayer Magic is also used to heal?" Sting asked him. The clone nodded "Yes that's exactly what I'm saying. White is a pure color. Which means it's untouched and therefore can be used to remove the impure things residing in things or people." the clone said.

"Huh never pictured myself as a healer but hey if it means I can learn something useful then I'm all for it." Sting said. "Alright the basic white healing spell is known as the Shoshen but these days the healing arts are long forgotten and people have lost the teaching of their ancestors. That's why the dragons are considered the most dangerous creatures. Because we don't forget. As a matter of fact we teach the new healers before we let them stretch their own wings and branch out to learn what they can and be independent." the clone said.

"So my magic has the ability to both kill and heal sounds pretty neat." Sting said. "Yes but remember that if you heal the wrong person your life is basically forfeit." the clone told him. "What do you mean by that?" Lector asked him. The clone looked to the cat and simply said "Four hundred years ago a war broke out between the dragons and humans. We had been teaching you the ways of our magic. You don't know how many of us were killed due to a spy faking his injuries." the clone said.

"Whoa seriously a war between humans and dragons sounds like something from a story if you ask me." Lector said. "Well it's true so don't try and say what has and hasn't happened because I had to kill a few of them myself." Naruto said serious making the cat nod his head. "Now let's change topics and get back to learning the healing art's." the clone said changing his tone once more. Sting nodded his head and got ready to learn how to heal people.

Across the clearing Wendy and her clone were talking about the other uses for wind. "The five basic elemental magics, the ones that all other elements can be traced back to are Fire, Wind, Lightning, Earth, and Water. Those are the core elements that make up all life on earth. Fire is strong against Wind but weak against Water. Wind is strong against Lightning but weak against Fire. Lightning is strong against Earth but weak against Wind. Earth is strong against Water but weak against Lightning. Water is strong against Fire but weak against Earth." the clone explained to Wendy who nodded in understanding.

"So basically, if an elemental technique is put against another elemental technique of the same level, but of a stronger nature, than the technique with the superior nature will prevail. However, a technique with a weaker nature can overpower a technique with a stronger nature if the former is of a higher level. For example, Fire can overpower a Water technique if it is first strengthened by a technique such as a Wind technique." the clone said breaking it down further for her. Wendy nods once more showing she understood.

"Wind Magic and Sky Magic are very similar in this regard." the clone said. "The key difference is that most Sky Magic abilities and spells tend to be focused on a healing aspect more than a combat one. In the end the two are two sides of the same coin. Whatever a Wind Slayer can do a Sky Slayer can do as well, and vice versa." he said. "So you could learn healing magics if you wanted to." Carla noted. "I could. But that's not my style. Don't get me wrong I know how to use them but I don't really ever use them." Naruto chuckled "And I can tell that most combat magics aren't your style either Wendy." he said looking at the bluenette

"You can!" Wendy exclaimed in shock at him being able to read her like that. The clone just nodded at her "I'm very good at reading people." Naruto chuckled with a grin. "Now what I can teach you is a very different way of using your magic instead of the way you were taught." he said confusing her. "What do you mean?" she asked the clone. "The thing about Sky magic is that you focus on the broad picture too much and miss out on the little things." Naruto explained as he made a twisting motion with his hand and a light breeze went past them.

"Wind is always moving, always flowing. It never hits resistance head on, it always moves past it and wears it down. With that mindset wind is also a cutting element as well. Wind slashes apart anything in it's path and is capable of great damage against other elements, particularly against Lightning since Lightning is naturally weak against Wind and Sky." the clone said. "So if if I were to fight Laxia then theoretically I could win right?" she asked as the clone nodded yes.

"Yes theoretically." the clone said. "But isn't Wind also an enhancing element?" Wendy asked. "That it is." Naruto nodded with a grin "Wind can be used to make other magics more powerful not just by enhancing the mage or using Unison Raid, but by enhancing their spell. If Natsu were to use his Fire Dragon's Roar and then you sent a blast of wind behind it what would happen?" he asked her.

Wendy and Carla frowned for a moment before Wendy spoke up "The fire would get bigger." she said causing him to nod again. "Exactly. It's not exactly a Unison Raid but simply using the natural world to your advantage." Naruto said. "Out of all the elements for magic Wind is the most versatile because it has no true form, and there is no way of stopping the very air because without it everything dies. It can be weakened and it can be polluted but it cannot be stopped." he said with a serious face. Wendy stared at Naruto with stars in her eyes as he explained and with a grin on his face he continued "Now let's get started on making your wind beautiful but deadly." the clone said.

Wendy nodded and the clone began to teach her the basic wind cutting techniques to make her wind sharper. With Laxia she was busy learning things that could give her an advantage over a person who could overcome Lightning. "Now the faster the current the stronger the force you have to put behind the spell in order to overcome the density of the object you want to get through." the clone explained. His hand was then covered in electricity which then began to spark around them in a large array.

"What is that?" Laxia asked him. "This Laxia is something a human teacher invented long ago called the Raikiri otherwise known as the Lightning Blade. With it he cold cut through metal, tree's, and in surprise moves lightning bolts themselves." the clone said to her as she gained stars in her eye at the applications she could think of using it for. "Oi are you alright you look like you're about to have a heart attack or something." the clone said snapping her out of her thoughts.

"N-no I'm fine Naruto-kun keep talking." she said. "Alright well there are several other techniques that are similar to this that you will be learning." Naruto told her before his body was suddenly surrounded in lightning. "This is the lightning no Yoroi otherwise known as the Lightning Armor. Similar in many ways to your lightning body but in several ways better. By sending the lightning through the nerves in your body as you surround your body you will gain unimaginable speed." Naruto told her as he flashed behind her in the blink of an eye.

"You see there were two people that could use this a long time ago and they were as strong as the four god's of Ishgar. Hell one of them took on an entire army and won, but died from overexerting himself." the clone said as her eye's went wide at learning that a person could take on a entire army with just a single technique. The clone appeared behind her and then smacked her butt causing her to blush before she then rounded on the clone hitting it while calling out "PERVERT!" and dispelling it sending the memories to the real Naruto.

Naruto, the real one, got the memories of his clone and could only shake his head at the antics before making another one. This was all the while muttering "I hate my clones sometimes." but in the end he found it funny and could only chuckle. The clone with Natsu was at an entirely different location so he could train Natsu. "Alright Natsu tell me something what do flames do?" the clone asked the pinkette.

"Uh it burns..." he said as the clone smacked it's forehead. "Wrong it creates life. When the fire is gone and the ashes left over are left they are the most fertile things in the world. From these ashes many things such as crops trees and grass grow. Fire is known as the element of life so therefore it is the element of creativity on a lower level than lava. The sun is a flame that gives life to our planet." the clone told his son.

"I'm going to finish your training by teaching you several techniques I didn't get to teach you when you were little." the clone said to his son who nodded eagerly. "Alright I'm all fired up." Natsu said. "Of course you are your training with your old man after all." Naruto said. Turning around he told Natsu to watch closely before he reared his head back and released a ball of fire. "Whoa a fireball." Happy said blankly.

"Hey I'll have you know that is what started most of Nasu's training in the form of the Fire Dragon's Roar. In fact the Fire Dragon's Roar is a weaker version of it's true roar." Naruto yelled at the cat. "Really?" Natsu asked while Naruto nodded. "Can you show me?" Natsu asked the clone. "Of course I can who do you think your talking to?" Naruto said to the pinkette. "Well don't leave me hanging I want to see it." Natsu said as Happy did too this time.

"Alright but keep in mind this is what it really looks like." Naruto said before he reared his head back and the released a sea no that's not the right word an eruption of flames from his mouth that spread out to cover a wide area before it ignited the forest. Cutting off the flames Naruto looked back at Natsu and Happy who's jaws had fallen to the ground and were unable to pick themselves up off the ground.

"Well what do you think son?" Naruto asked Natsu. "TEACH ME!" Natsu exclaimed at the top of his lungs, while Happy was still in shock. "Alright then get ready because you're not to use your regular flames alright." Naruto said as Natsu nodded. "Alright now what do I have to do?" Natsu asked as Naruto chuckled. "You already know what you need to do. The trick is to always keep a fire in your belly and then let it roar out of you when you need it." Naruto told him with a smile.

"That's what you kept telling me when I was little." Natsu said. "Yeah and I'll keep telling to you until you ingrain it into your very being son." the clone said to Natsu. "Alright alright sheesh I get it always keep the fire in my belly going." Natsu grumbled. He felt a hand a hand place itself on his head and looked at the clone who was smiling at him. "Don't worry Natsu you'll understand in due time. Just have faith." Naruto told him as he ruffled his hair.

"Alright dad. I will. So can you tell me what that was called because I can't just call it the Fire Dragon's Super Roar or something like that." Natsu said to his father. Naruto chuckled with a nod "It's called the Fire Dragon's Great Fire Annihilation and trust me it does what it is supposed to do if used like you saw me do." Naruto told him. "Alright that suits it. What else you gonna teach me?" he asked causing Naruto to laugh. "All in due time. Now try and do the one I showed you before I give you another technique alright." Naruto told him while Natsu nodded to his father.

In a different clearing Naruto and Gray were having their own training session. "Alright so from what that old scroll you gave to me a few weeks ago Ice Dragon Slayer Magic and Ice Make are basically one and the same right?" Gray asked him. "Precisely. All your Maker Magic abilities stem from a sub-branch of a dragon slayer magic of some sort." the clone said to him. "Alright that's understandable." Gray said.

"So you ready to learn some more techniques other than the ones I gave you in that scroll I gave you?" Naruto asked. "Hell yeah. I'd do anything to stay ahead of flame brain." Gray said eagerly. "Now Ice Dragon''s are the most precise of the dragon species so it's with that in mind I'm going to teach you a technique I was attacked with." Naruto said. "Really what is it?" Gray asked him.

"It's called Makyō Hyōshō or in today's language the Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals. It is a technique that surrounds the enemy in a dome of large slabs of ice one could use to attack their enemy from multiple angles at the same time." Naruto told him. "Whoa I wouldn't like to be caught in that." Gray said. "Yeah I was and let's just say that the results for the person weren't pretty." Naruto told the ice slayer.

"Well let's start making some ice mirrors." Gray said. With Juvia she was quickly learning what being a water dragon slayer really meant. "So you're saying that water dragon slayers were sent out to fight only fire dragon's? Juvia would hate to have to fight against a dragon." the blunette said. "Well we always sent out slayers to fight their opposing element, but they rarely came back with their platoon." the clone said.

"Juvia would hate to have to fight a fire dragon if they attacked." Juvia said again looking at Naruto. Naruto sighed again. "Well I know several fire dragons. The one I know best would have to be a dragon that is literally born from the flames of the sun." Naruto said with a thoughtful look. "What's his name Naruto-sama?" the water slayer asked him. "His name is Atlas Flame. Although he was born from the flames of the sun his egg was actually unfertilized, but it was filled with magic. His egg lay in the sun for a century soaking in its heat before it hatched with him, when in all honesty he shouldn't have been born." Naruto said.

"Wow that is so cool what other dragon's hatched like that?" she asked. "So far only his, but Atlas Flame prefers to call his fire Hellfire." Naruto said. "Can you tell me what he looks like?" she asked him. "Sure I can. Atlas Flame is enormous as any dragon would tell you with looks the usual characteristics of a Dragon." Naruto began. "Massive body, a pair of wings that allow him to fly, four limbs with claws, and a tail. However, unlike most of the known Dragons, Atlas Flame's body is not covered with scales, but made of flames, giving him an overall impression of a burning skeleton." the clone said before thinking a bit more.

"He's a rather dangerous dragon as breath attack from most dragon's would literally go right through him." Naruto told her. "Wait what if Juvia were to fight him what would happen?" Juvia asked. "If you were to fight him then I honestly don't know what would happen. I haven't seen a water slayer take on Atlas Flame before so I can't say." Naruto told her. "Oh... Well what can Juvia learn in order to make sure that if she does have to fight a dragon she can come back to Fairy Tail. To you." but the last part was whispered quietly.

"Well you're going to learn how to walk on water first. Then I'll see how well your control over it really is. I've seen you training several times to try and use your dragon slaying magic so I want to see if what I have planned for you works." Naruto told her. "Well what are we waiting for let's go find water Naruto-sama." Juvia said as she grabbed his arm and started to drag him away. "You know you don't have to call me Sama right? Naruto will do just fine." Naruto told her. "Alright Naruto-sama Juvia will try her best to please you. However you want." she whispered the last part which he clearly heard.

With the last clone and Lisanna Naruto had told her everything he knew about them which wasn't all that much. "However I have encountered a person with the ability to use Crystal Make abilities and she was one of my hardest opponents I ever fought." Naruto said. "She must have been strong as hell in order to make you back off huh?" Lisanna said as the clone nodded to her.

"Oh yeah she was very strong, but that doesn't mean that I wasn't hurt in that fight." Naruto said pointing to his scar on his chest showing that the crystal maker mage was the one made the scar. "It must have hurt." Lisanna said looking at the jagged scar. " Not as much as you would think. Yeah it hurt, but I was more worried about fighting to stay alive than bleeding from a small papercut on my chest." the clone told her.

"So what am I going to be learning today?" Lisanna asked him. "Well the first thing you're going to learn is how to make a stronger crystal that isn't as brittle as the one you made a minute ago." Naruto told her looking at the shattered crystal on the ground. "Hey I'll have you know that this is the first time that I've used a different magic other than Take-Over." she said in a angry feminine tone.

Naruto brushed it off as he was used to this attitude for the past ten millennia with Temari and Karin. "Hey I was just saying that you can use a bit more work with making crystals. And this is the first time that I have gotten to teach a crystalmaker mage. Besides it wasn't all that bad you had it in the right form and composition just a little on the brittle side is all I really meant to tell ya." Naruto said calming her down effectively.

"Well why didn't you say that in the first place?" she asked him. "I was but you wouldn't let me speak to ya without ripping my head off. Now let's try that again." Naruto told the new dragon slayer. Sighing Lisanna focused her magic before a blue blade materialized on her forearm again. "Their let's see how this one is." Lisanna said as Naruto walked over to her and grasped the blade in his hand before breaking it once more.

She let out a annoyed sigh at her newfound abilities being so weak and unlike the ones from the one crystal mage could do. "Hey it's ok you just need a bit more practise is all. Don't give up that crystal was actually stronger than the last one that I broke." Naruto told her. Looking up she could only ask the blond "Really?" where he nodded his head at her. "Really really." he replied to the crystal slayer.

With Naruto and Gajeel he was having the slayer make large beams of iron before he ground them down into a fine powder. Naruto had fashioned a gourd similar to Gaara's and placed a few seals on it to keep it in the shape of the gourd. The seals would also allow it to be turned back into sand or it's gourd state if Gajeel pushed his magic into the seals. Gajeel had asked what it was for and was surprised when he said it was for the sand he would carry in it.

Naruto put several spacing seals on it as well to allow for more sand to be put in it if need be. "Alright Gajeel the first thing I want you to do with your sand is get it to wrap around your body similar to an armor." Naruto instructed him. "Uh why would I want to do that when I can just use my Iron Dragon Scales?" he asked. Naruto sighed "Because it's in case someone can overcome the magnetism of the sand." Naruto told him getting a confused look from Gajeel.

"Your sand has but one weakness. Water. If wet enough then your sand is useless which will allow you to fall back on your Iron Dragon Slayer Magic. The Lacrima you have inside you is a Magnet Dragon Slayer Lacrima which can be used to control many types of metal even raw material's." Naruto told him. "I see. So it's a sand armor that I can use to coat myself in and act as a sheild right?" Gajeel asked him.

"Precisely. My friend Gaara I was telling you about a couple weeks ago could control sand so well it was an automatic defense for him. He was so in tune with the sand that he earned a moniker 'Gaara of the Desert' because he too carried a gourd on his back filled with his sand. He was in a league of his own when it came to that sand." Naruto said to Gajeel. "Sounds bad ass if you ask me. Maybe I should meet this Gaara and learn a thing or two from him." Gajeel said.

"Well it's a good thing that the second best thing for you is here. So let's get to making that Sand Armor of your's." Naruto said. Gajeel nodded and was about to start when a voice called out "Gajeel it's you." and a black cat came flying over to them. Gajeel seemed surprised as he called out to the animal "Pantherlily you're here too?" he asked the cat. "Well of course I am what kind of friend would I be if I left you hanging on your own." Pantherlily told him.

"Yep it's you alright." Gajeel said to the cat with a smile. "So what are you working on maybe I can help you out." The cat said. "Oh I'm just doing some training in sand manipulation." Gajeel said. "Sand manipulation?" the cat said confused. "Yeah I have a Magnetic Dragon Lacrima implanted and now I'm training to control Iron Sand." Gajeel said as he made a small motion and some of the mineral came into his palm where he showed Pantherlily.

"Alright I see what your doing. Since Iron is a magnetic material you send your magic into the sand coating it where it responds to your desires. That will be a useful skill to have in the future if you are able to master it." Pantherlily said. Naruto cleared his throat gaining their attention. "I know you two are good friends now and all but Gajeel remember you're supposed to be learning how to properly control the iron that makes your sand so I can teach you some techniques." Naruto said.

"He's right you should really focus on your training right now." Pantherlily told Gajeel. Over with Rogue and the clone Naruto had made for him Rogue was trying to extend his shadow and connect it to the clone's with little success in doing so. "Ugh this is so frustrating why won't it work?" Rogue growled out. "It's because you just started to learn how to actually work with your shadow." the clone told him.

"I know that but doing something like this usually comes easier to me." Rogue said. "It's ok you have to have patience with this sort of training. It took me several weeks to learn how to use my shadow the way you seen me do." the clone told him. Rogue was just glad his new friend Frosch had been there or else he would have stabbed the clone in the face for that comment. Naruto didn't know why the cat's were able to calm the slayers down but he was kinda glad they were able to.

"Alright I'll try again." Rogue said. Sting meanwhile had found he was very good when it came to learning the healing arts. "Wow this is awesome. I didn't know the healing arts could easily heal such harsh wounds." Sting said as he examined the dead body of a deer that Naruto had killed a few minutes earlier and had proceeded to give cuts and slashes for the newly minted healer to patch up.

"I told you they were bad ass." the clone told him. He then made another slash to the animal's side large enough to nearly spill it's guts out. "Alright give that one a go." Naruto told him. Sting nodded and got to work healing the deep wound. When the wound was fully healed Naruto looked it over to see if there was any scar tissue before he nodded to Sting when he found none. Naruto praised the fact he healed it so well and decided to reward him for doing so.

"Alright now for the next spell." Naruto said to the slayer. "Really that was fast." Lector said. "Well he did pick up the spell fast so I guess it's a reward for doing so." Naruto told the cat with a chuckle. With Wendy and her clone she was quickly learning what it meant to be a Wind Slayer. **"Bofuryu no Reppushou** _(Gale Dragon's Gale Palm)"_ Wendy called out and clasps her hands together, and sent out a powerful gale.

Carla looks at the teens progress with a smile. "That was very excellent Wendy. You really are a wind slayer now." the cat complimented the blunette. "Oh please that was only a basic move meant to speed up a weapon if thrown." Naruto told her. "Well why did you teach it to me if it was meant for that?" Wendy asked him. "It's for when you learn how to use something that I have to go fetch at a later date. Now the next technique I'm going to teach you is called the Renkūdan or Drilling Air Bullet. This technique is one of the more dangerous ones as to how much damage it can cause." he told her.

"Could you show us." Carla asked him. "Sure can." Naruto said to her. Naruto takes a deep breath, and then pounded on his stomach to apply external pressure, the power of which it uses to shoot a highly compressed air ball from his mouth. The expelled air ball is mighty enough to hollow out the ground, and level an entire forest behind them which luckily doesn't reach the other slayers. Because of the large quantity of energy kneaded into it, it explodes the moment it reaches its target, dealing an enormous amount of damage, as well as leveling anything in its path.

Wendy and Carla both went wide eyed and slack jawed when the attack was finished. "Well what do you think?" the clone asked. Wendy snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Naruto before exclaiming excitedly "What do I think? I think your amazing right now." she tells him before she grabs his face and kisses him on the lips shocking the clone. When she pulls back she smirks at his look and says "Don't look into it that much it was me telling you how thankful I am to learn it." she said.

Carla just glares at the clone before saying "You buffoon don't go teaching her something- she went to say but a look from the clone silenced her because she knew either way the blunette was going to learn it so the only thing the cat could do was sigh. With Laxia and her clone she was trying to get a current that was strong enough to cut through a boulder but it was harder then she had thought. A few minutes ago she had learned how to do a weaker version of the Lightning Blade called the Chidori and it was a work in progress even now. Her mind was constantly wondering how it was taking so long to get it down.

"Alright I think it's time for us to call i a day. You've been trying to learn that for the better part of three hours." the clone said to Laxia stopping her from continuing her training. "What? But I almost have it I can feel it." she said to the clone. "I know but you still have three weeks to perfect any and all techniques I have to give you." he told her. "Oh alright fine." the blonde dragon slayer grumbled out.

Meanwhile with Natsu and the clone he was training with "Oh man I'm so tired." Natsu grumbled. "Well maybe you shouldn't have made your Fire Dragon's Great Fire Annihilation so big. I mean you got it near perfected in two hours so whats with exhausting yourself to the point of passing out." Happy said. Naruto looked at the cat with a raised eyebrow "Well Happy the difference between perfected and near perfected is still a big difference. If Natsu were to go up against my own his would lose due to the difference in power levels." Naruto told him before he grinned.

"Although right now it could use a bit of work it could still do a lot of damage." Naruto praised the pinkette. "yeah I guess you're right about that one." Happy said thinking about what Naruto was trying to say. Over at another clearing Gray had quickly learned that making only one mirror didn't count as success. Naruto had drilled him over and over and over until he had made enough to create a dome of ice mirrors that could withstand his fire and even then they didn't last long because of the energy he needed to keep them going strong against the dragon. "Alright that's enough for today." Naruto told him after three hours.

"Ugh finally." Gray grumbled as he collapsed to the ground exhausted. "You're a slave driver when it comes to training you know that right?" Gray asked him causing aforementioned blonde to laugh at the ice dragon slayer. "Oh please you managed to learn the land of glaciers pretty quick and it was and advanced form of the dragon slayer arts I have yet to teach you." Naruto told the ice mage. "Yeah but could you be less ruthless when you're training me?" Gray asked the clone.

"Nope gotta be tough in order for you to get strong. Believe it or not before I turned into a dragon I myself struggled with almost everything when it came to learning." Naruto said to him. "Seriously?" Gray asked him. "Yep and when I discovered the Shadow Clone ability that's when my ability to learn was made easier." Naruto told him. "Maybe if I learned it I could actually do better in this heel you call training." Gray grumbled.

"Can't the energy level you have right now even at your best you might be able to make at least three without exhausting yourself completely." Naruto told him. "So this clone spell is a no go for learning then. Man that sucks." Gray whined in exhaustion. "Oh your not doing all that bad you certainly made more progress than I actually thought you would." Naruto told him. "You really think so?" Gray asked with a raised eyebrow. "Really really." the clone told him.

With Juvia the clone training her couldn't be more surprised if he was working with a female Tobirama Senju in female form. **"** **Kaiōryū no Suijin Hōen** _(Sea Dragon King's Encircling Deluge)"_ Juvia called out. The air was suddenly filled with water before it crashed to the ground and washed away most of the clearing around them. The clone was hard pressed to stand ontop of the water before it washed away. "So how was that Naruto-sama?" Juvia asked him.

"It was good. Certainly better than what I thought it would be when I first showed it to you." the clone said. It was at this time the teen collapsed to a knee in exhaustion. "Juvia suddenly feels as if all of her magic was taken. Naruto-sama what has happened to Juvia?" she asked him. "Well to put it simply you exhausted yourself with your training." the clone told her. "Juvia would like to quit training before you make her keel over and die Naruto-sama." Juvia told him.

"Well it's a good thing I was going to call it a day anyways. You did good Juvia. Tomorrow when your all rested up I'm going to teach you how to make a dragon out of your water." Naruto told her. "Really a water dragon that sounds really cool. Juvia can't wait to learn it from yo." Juvia told him. Naruto could only sigh at her antics. Finally with Lisanna and the final clone Lisanna had finally managed to make a crystal that could withstand Naruto's immense strength.

 **"Shoryuken** _(Crystal Dragon's sword)"_ Lisanna called out and turned her arm into a crystal blade with sharp spikes on it that start to quickly spin until it's more like a chainsaw than a sword. Jumping up Lisanna raises her arm up before she brings it down with great force. The force of the swing tears the ground apart and throws several trees back in pieces. She then turns her arm back to normal and looks at the clone.

"So how was that?" she asked him. "Certainly better than when you first started. You have quite a few techniques under your belt now that you could be at Natsu's old level before I began training you guys today. Tomorrow I'm going to teach you how to activate your dragon force." Naruto told her. "Dragon Force what's that?" Lisanna asked him. "I'm glad you asked. Dragon force is an incredible ability that allows you to match the power of a dragon, but you exhaust your magic reserves quickly due to the amount of power that is required to keep it going." Naruto told her.

"Wow is the dragon force really that powerful?" Lisanna asked him where he then nodded to her. That was only the first day tomorrow all of them would be at a more powerful level than before. Naruto dispelled his clones and got all their memories and could only smirk. Yes Fairy Tail was indeed the strongest guild in all of Ishgar as of right now. Tomorrow he was going to have them spar when they rested well enough to stand on their feet _ **.**_

* * *

There was one day until the exams for those who hoped to become S-Class came. Naruto and the dragon slayers were at the training grounds for their final training session to see if they had become more powerful as he had hoped. "Alright as you all know the S-Class exams are tomorrow. This means that I can no longer train you in your magic abilities. You have all become something that I can honestly say are a army in the making." Naruto told them which made them raise their heads higher.

"But..." Naruto said causing them to get serious quickly. "In order for me to confirm it I have to see how well you can do in a fight against me." Naruto said as their eye's widened in shock. "What the hell do you mean by that?" Sting asked him. "I meant exactly what I said you're going to fight me to see how far you've come in the three weeks I have trained you." Naruto told the dragon slayer causing them all to tense up.

"But wouldn't that be dangerous for you?" Wendy asked him. Naruto chuckled "Normally yes a dragon slayer attacking me would spell trouble. But not today. You see we will each be having something akin to all out spars, which means there will be no holding back. Well except me. I have techniques that can destroy a man at a cellular level that you don't want me to use on you." he said as they all started to sweat really bad at the thought of a technique that could destroy a person like that.

"Well let's get started then." Naruto said breaking them out of their thought's. "Well I'm first." Natsu said as he walked forward eagerly. "Alright Natsu's first." Naruto said to the group who jumped back. Looking at his adoptive son he spoke "Remember go all out and don't hold back." Naruto said. "I wouldn't dream of doing such a thing." Natsu responded to his adoptive father with a smirk written on his face.

"Good. Now... Begin." and with that Naruto disappeared shocking Natsu. Natsu during the three weeks he was learning under his father had learned many new and amazing things that he hadn't known as a child which he thought was awesome. One thing he learned was to never let a enemy sneak up on you. He shivered as he remembered the stunt Naruto pulled on him a week ago. Turning around he ignites his fist and calls out **"Ka** **ryū** **no Go Ken** _(Fire Dragon's Hard Fist)"_ and punches where he thought Naruto would pop out of the ground.

However when he punches the ground he misses the flash of yellow before he feels a tap on his shoulder. Surprised Natsu immediately turns to launch a flaming kick, but Naruto stops it with his open palm. Turning his other hand towards his adopted son Naruto calls out **"Shinra Tensei** _(Almighty Push)"_ and blasts him away with what seemed to be a blast of air.

Natsu gets up with a grimace while thinking _"That wasn't a normal spell. I remember he used it once to stop a wave of liquid earth once. I know it seems to be a blast of wind, but there's more to it than that I'm sure."_ he then looks to his father. "What?" Naruto asked. "Don't what me. What kind of technique only needs you to turn your hand? I remember you used it during our confrontation against the Oracion Seis, but I only saw it once." Natsu said. Naruto opted to ignore his son for once.

"And you would do well to remember what comes next." Naruto said as he appeared behind Natsu. Natsu dodges the kick aims at him before he faces his father. Drawing his head back Natsu decides to try out one of the techniques that he was taught **"Ka** **ryū** **no Goka Mekkyaku** _(Fire Dragon's Great Fire Annihilation)"_ and spews out a sea of flames at his father.

Naruto rears back his own head before he too releases his own sea of flame. Much to Natsu's shock the flames that his father spits out easily overcame his own forcing Natsu to stop his own before swallows the flames that are coming towards him. "Not bad Natsu, but you need to work on your aim just a bit son." Naruto told him. "What the hell do you mean by that?" Natsu asked as he opened his eye's.

He then notices where he is facing. He also notices the annoyed/angry faces of the other slayers, mainly the girls, looking at him. "Eh heh heh my bad." he chuckled nervously. "Focus Natsu you're not even trying." Naruto told him as Naruto reappeared in front of him. Naruto launches a open palmed hand into Natsu's chest and launches him back as the pinkette coughs up a glob of blood.

"What the hell was that?" Lisanna asked. "An ancient form of martial arts that is long forgotten. I'll teach you guys a bit of it at a later date." Naruto said as Natsu got up and charged Naruto. Launching a flaming fist at the blond Natsu tries to hit him but even now Natsu is holding back much of his power. Is it the fact that Naruto happens to be his adoptive father or is it something more. "Natsu if you don't go all out right now I am leaving for good, and I won't be coming back I can promise you that. Now show me how far you've grown boy." Naruto told him more as a lie since he loved his son and wanted him to get more serious.

Natsu narrowed his eye's before he appeared in front of Naruto **"Ka** **ryū** **no Kagizume** _(Fire Dragon's Claw)"_ Natsu calls out as he launches a flaming foot at the blond. Naruto smirks as his threat got through to Natsu. Catching the flaming foot he did a roundhouse kick and kicked Natsu in the side of his head sending him sprawling across the dirt. Natsu quickly got back to his feet and charged him once again.

 **"Ka** **ryū** **no Koen** _(Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame)"_ Natsu called out. He then ignites both of his fist before he brings them together making a large fireball, and then throws it at Naruto. Naruto smirks as he knows his son has gotten serious before he swats the fireball away with a swipe of his hand. Natsu is once more on him again and throws several punches at him all of which the blond dodge effortlessly.

Seeing that the blond wasn't fighting seriously Natsu steps up his game and covers his body in flames. He then jumps at Naruto and calls out **"Ka** **ryū** **no Kenkaku** _(Fire Dragon's Sword Horn)"_ and tries to headbutt the blond who just holds out a hand and calls out once more **"Shinra Tensei** _(Almighty Push)"_ and sends Natsu flying once more. Instead of landing in a heap Natsu retains his balance and skids across the ground until he stops.

Natsu charges once more towards the blond and ignites his hands. "I'm going to ge-but before he could get close Naruto appeared behind him once again this time in a crouch. "I told you that you should never let an enemy get behind you." The blonde said as he brought his hands in the Tiger seal "Now you're going to learn a new lesson. **"Konohagakure Hiden Taijutsu Ōgi: Sennen Goroshi** _(Leaf Village Secret Finger Jutsu: One Thousand Years of Death)"_ Naruto calls out.

And he then thrusts his fingers... into his bottom. Natsu eye's widen before he flies away holding his butt while screaming in pain. The others see this and have different reactions. Sting, Rogue, Gajeel, and Wendy's jaw drop in shock that such a move would work. Juvia blushes bright red almost like a tomato before she imagines the technique being used on her in such an intimate way, but in a different spot of the body. Lisanna, Gray, and Laxia question whether that was a real move or not, but seeing what it did to Natsu kept them quiet as they didn't want said... move to be used on them.

When Natsu lands he is still clutching his bottom and groaning in pain. His butt is also smoking as if it it had been set on fire. Naruto smirks at the pain he gave his son. "Alright that is one point for me and zero for Natsu." Naruto says with a humored voice. Natsu only groans in pain. "Alright since Natsu is out of commision due to a hurt bottom who's next?" Naruto asked them. This time Sting steps up to the plate. "Alright Sting's up do watch closely." Naruto told the group of teens who nod.

"As long as you don't end our fight like you did with Natsu then I'm good." he said pointing to the moaning Natsu. "Alright I can do that." Naruto tells him. Sting then engulfs his hand in light before he calls out **"Hakuryū no Ha** _(White Dragon's Blade )"_ and then shoots a beam of light from his palm aimed at Naruto. The beam of light shapes itself into a large blade of light which the blond easily dodged. But this was Stings' plan.

He vanished in a flash of light before appearing in front of Naruto. He then draws his fist back and calls out **"** **Hakuryū no Tsume** _(White Dragon's Claw)"_ and he then begins generating a sphere of light around one of his hands and then firing it at Naruto. Naruto just raises a hand once more and touches the spell before it turns into a large number of cubes and dissolves into nothingness.

Sting's eyes widen when he see's his spell get turned to nothing and blitzes away in another flash of white light. When he reappears he starts thinking _"What the hell was that? First he easily repels half of Natsu's attacks and Natsu himself with the flick of a wrist. Now he's able to dissolve magic spell's."_ he shakes the thoughts from his head and charges Naruto once more. When he appears in front of his fellow blond his fist is covered in white magic **"** **Hakuryū no Go Ken** _(White Dragon's Hard Fist)"_ and throws his fist at him. Naruto leans to the left and dodges the fist before he is forced to dodge a kick from Sting. _  
_

"Well you're certainly doing better than Natsu. But still I said to go all out and not to hold back." Naruto said to him. Sting does some backflips, which were taught to him by the blonde, and gains some distance. "Alright you're right about that. I guess I have no choice then. Power up **"White Drive."** Sting says where he is then completely cloaked with an aura of bright light. This mode allows him to better employ his Dragon Slayer Magic whilst at the same time seemingly enhancing his physical prowess to a degree, particularly his speed.

"Oh so you can activate the white drive. One more step until the dragon force. A nasty spell if you ask me, but at least you listen." Naruto commented stopping him in his tracks. "Do you want me to use the dragon force?" Sting asked confused. "I wasn't aware of you being able to use it. Sure I know of the White Dragon Lacrima you have implanted in your body, but I never assumed you could use it." Naruto replies to him.

"Oh I can it's just I've never had to use it in a fight before let alone against a dragon." Sting replied. "Well I would like to test your limits so would you activate it for me." Naruto told the young slayer who nodded. "Alright I guess since you asked for it then I don't really have a choice. Power up **"Dragon Force."** Sting said before his power was unleashed to it's fullest output. Naruto could honestly say he was surprised by how the boy looked, but he wasn't.

After all when the war between dragons and humans was going on he had seen plenty of slayers use the dragon force. "Impressive that you managed to get this far Sting." Naruto told him. Sting only nods. "But then again all of you except for two can use the full power of the dragon force." Naruto said as he looked at Natsu and Gajeel. Out of all the slayers in the group before him they were the only ones yet to awaken their dragon force. Today that would change.

"Now I want to show you something that I had intended to teach Natsu so get ready because I'm fired up." Naruto told the slayer who had a eyebrow raised. "I want you to pay close attention Natsu because I'm only going to show you once." Naruto told him while Natsu only nodded. **"Mōdo Enryūō KAI** _(Fire Dragon King Mode Activate)"_ Naruto called out. And explosion of magic is released from Naruto's body forcing all the slayers to throw their arms up to block the energy onslaught.

As a result of the sheer volume of the Magic Power that is released, the blond now radiates incredible heat, and his speed and power are now drastically increased. With the mode activated, in a radius expanding meters, the ground itself becomes lit in a circular inferno; bodies of water near the blond, quickly evaporates away, leaving nothing behind; and the clothes of anyone nearby, Sting, start to burn off from the heat.

 _"Wh-what the hell is with this guy. First he is practically untouchable due to the fact he's a dragon, and now he's actually calling upon such intense flames."_ Gajeel thought to himself as he began to sweat. Sting who is the closest knows he has already lost, but as his fellow blond had said, fight with all you had. "Get ready Naruto I'm coming for ya." Sting said as he readied his next attack.

"Well show me what you have son of Weisslogia." Naruto responded. Sting joins the open palms of his hands together, with all the fingers on one hand in contact with the corresponding ones on the other hand, and then separates his palms while keeping the fingers in contact through their tips. Light is generated in the hollow part between his hands, extending from the holes between Sting's fingers. At this point, the White Dragon Slayer completely separates his hands, extending them horizontally at his body's sides as the light he generated takes the form of a large sphere.

Sting then calls out **"** **Hakuryū no Hōrī Rei** _(White Dragon's Holy Ray)"_ and the sphere releases it's power, where a large number of white rays are fired towards the flaming blond, leaving their starting point in a curved trajectory to strike him. Naruto stands still with a smirk on his face. It seems that Sting took some time to train himself by making a few new techniques, with this being one of them.

As the white beams of energy strike him Naruto can honestly say he felt a tingle from the strike, but maybe that was just him. "Very nice Sting. I must say you have surpassed my expectations." Naruto told the man. "But that doesn't mean I'll let you get a free strike because I feel like it." he said before he disappeared. He then reappears before the teen with his fist drawn back, and punches him as he called out **"Enryūō no Hōken** _(Fire Dragon King's Demolition Fist)"_ and punched the teen.

Luckily for Sting he managed to dodge. Unlucky for Sting he wasn't the one being aimed at. When Naruto strikes the ground where Sting once stood it exploded in a manner similar to his Crash, except this time the explosion released flames at the same time in a similar manner to a volcano erupting. When Sting was thrown back by the explosion he honestly didn't see coming the result of his facial features was priceless to the blond shapeshifter.

"Don't give up just because you're a bit banged up." Naruto told the teen. "Oh trust me I don't plan on losing just yet." Sting replied to his mentor/friend/boss/ass-kicker."Good I would hate to see you throw in the towel so soon." Naruto told him. Sting said nothing and vanished once again. Sting reappeared before Naruto with a light encased fist and made his next move **"** **Hakuryū no Tekken** _(White Dragon's Iron Fist)"_ Sting called out as he tried, key word tried, to punch the burning blond.

Naruto raises his hand and catches the punch in his palm and surprisingly slide back several feet due to the amount of power Sting put behind the punch. "Nice very nice." Naruto tells the blonde slayer. Sting smiles at the praise before he vanishes once more **"** **Hakuryū no** **Kenkaku** _(White Dragon's Sword Horn)"_ and tries to headbutt the blond shifter. Naruto smirks at how well Sting is holding up against him and steps up his own power just a bit.

Naruto dodges the headbutt and raises both of his fists before he clasps them together and calls out **"Enryūō no Agito** _(Fire Dragon King's Jaw)"_ he then proceeds to strike the dragon slayer down from above with his joined hands, causing grievous damage to the teen who cries out from the pain. His white dragon scales that appeared when he activated the dragon force break and he slams to the ground forming a smoking crater.

When the smoke clears Sting is unconscious, but otherwise fine. "Well Since Sting is out cold who's next?" Naruto asked as he released his Fire Dragon King mode and returned to normal. This time Gajeel steps up. "Alright I guess it's time for my ass to get kicked in this round." Gajeel says as he cracks his neck. Naruto nods before he waves a couple of the dragon slayers over to retrieve Sting's unmoving form. "Alright this should be good then." Naruto says as he cracks his knuckles.

"Yeah let's get this over with already." Gajeel says to the chuckling blond. "Alright Gajeel let's see if what I was able to teach you stuck in your thick headed skull." Naruto said as he saw Gajeel develop a tick mark "I'll show you." the pierced teen yelled as he charged Naruto. _"Heh just like Metalicana. It seems that your boy has adopted your short temper my friend. I just wish you guys were here to see how much they've grown since our departure."_ Naruto thought with a smile before he gained a serious look on his face as he looked at the charging Gajeel.

 **"Setesu** **ryū no Shigure** _(Iron Sand Dragon's Sand Drizzle)"_ Gajeel called out. He then opens his mouth and appeared to barf, disgusting but that's how it looked, a black substance from his mouth. When he was done he clamps his hands into fists. After clotting together sand into countless small lumps, Gajeel uses the sand to attack the damned blond from every direction.

As the clumps of sand assault the blond he has to admit he would fit perfectly inside the Sabaku clan. "I must say- Naruto says as he tries to dodge several of the shots of sand-"You're certainly better with that Iron Sand manipulation of yours than I originally thought." he told the teen. "Heh are we conversing or are we fighting?" Gajeel asked rhetorically. "I do believe we are fighting my boy. Now **"Yo** **ryū no Kakazan** _(Lava Dragon's Floral Mountain)"_ Naruto calls out.

Naruto then creates a small volcano that explodes violently, sending molten rock flying up in all directions like a giant flower. With the area now a field of Lava those who were observing could see Naruto standing unaffected by the molten rock while Gajeel was hovering in the air on a platform made from black sand. "Holy shit that was a close one." Gajeel said. "Yeah well this is only just the beginning Gajeel-chan." Naruto remarked.

"I'll show you Chan!" Gajeel roared as he shook a fist at the infuriating blonde causing the rest of the slayers and the now awake Sting to laugh. "Alright then take this **"Tetsuryūsō: Kishin** _(Iron Dragon's Lance: Demon Log's)"_ Gajeel called out as his seal appeared before him. Then a multitude of iron spikes are fired at the blond who easily countered them by releasing a burst of gravity with a wave of his hand.

"Nice try but you'll have to do better than that if you want to beat me Gajeel." Naruto told him. "Grrrrr! Alright then **"Tetsuryū no Hoko** _(Iron Dragon's Roar)"_ Gajeel called out as he released a tornado of Iron and energy at him. Naruto only stomps on the ground calling forth a thick wall of lava to take the attack. When the teens attack is over Naruto reverts the wall of molten rock back into slag and then recalls the lava so Gajeel could land, even if he loses an advantage over him.

Gajeel drops to the ground and looks to the man that has been training him for three weeks in an ability he didn't know an Iron Dragon Slayer could _"_ _What game are you playing?"_ he thought as he looked at Naruto. He had to jump as a spear of earth rose out of the ground trying to impale him "Focus Gajeel. Remember all it takes is a second and you could die." Naruto told the dragon slayer. Gajeel nodded and continued to focus on his fight.

 **"Tetsu** **ryūken** _(Iron Dragon's Sword)"_ Gajeel called out as he transformed his arm into a sword. The spikes on the sword began to spin until it began to buzz like a chainsaw. Jumping up Gajeel swung his arm tearing the ground apart. Naruto dodges the blade and claps his hands together. **"Hyo** **ryū no Makyō Hyōshō** _(Ice Dragon's Demonic Crystal Ice Mirrors)"_ Naruto calls out and the temperature drops to near freezing levels.

Suddenly thick slabs of ice appeared in the form of a dome around a surprised Gajeel. Looking at the closest one he swings his arm and cuts deeply into the slab of ice, only for it to repair itself in mere seconds. "Good luck trying to break out of this technique. When I was twelve years old I met a person who utilized this particular technique and it nearly killed not only me, but a close friend of mine as well." Naruto said as he appeared in one of the mirrors of ice.

Rearing his head back Gajeel calls out **"Tetsu** **ryū no Hoko** _(Iron Dragon's Roar)"_ and let's out a roar at the same mirror. The shards of iron freeze but make no physical damage appear in the ice. Humming to himself Gajeel comes up with a new plan. Calling upon his limited amount of sand he then forms a black spear **"** **Setesu** **ryū Saikō** **Zettai Kōgeki: Shukaku no Hoko** _(Iron Sand Dragon's Ultimately Hard Absolute Attack: Spear of Shukaku)"_ Gajeel calls out.

Throwing the Spear Naruto easily caught it before he placed it over his knee and pushed where it broke in two. Gajeel's eye's widened at this sight. That was one of his newest attacks yes but it shouldn't have snapped like that so it wasn't that much of a surprise, but still he had felt the power he had stored inside of the spear. "Nice try Gajeel, but maybe a little more strength towards the center of it next time." Naruto tells him and throws the two pieces to the slayers feet.

Dissolving the spear back to sand Gajeel smirked at the advice. "Alright then let's see how you handle this **"Sat** **etsu** **ryū Shuriken** _(Iron Sand Dragon's Shuriken)"_ Gajeel called out as he turned his sand into large shuriken which he then sent towards the blond. Naruto turns and weaves in between the large projectiles with ease before he turns to Gajeel. "Nice move, but I'm more nimble than I appear." the blond said.

Rushing forward Naruto appeared before Gajeel with his fist drawn back "Light's out sparkles." Naruto said and then punched him hard enough to knock him out cold. When he collapsed Naruto then looked at the rest of the dragon slayers. "Alright who's next?" Naruto asked as he looked at the group of teens while the mirrors of ice dissolved back into water and then disappeared. Natsu immediately shook his head no and stepped back while placing his hands on his butt.

Sting Shook his head no showing he had been beaten enough already. In a surprise move Lisanna stepped forward. She looked at the dragon in human form before stuttering "P-please don't hurt me that much... please?" she asked him. Naruto only raised an eyebrow at the whitette "Why would I hurt a girl?" he asked her. "W-well with what you did to the guy's I just thought you would do the same." she replied honestly.

"Naw I'm rude yeah, but I am not a jackass that hurt's women." he replied causing her to sigh in relief. "Well then let's get started." Naruto said. "Alright but you asked for it." Lisanna replied before she drew her head back **"Sho** **ryū no Hoko** _(Crystal Dragon's Roar)"_ the white haired teen called out. She then spewed a tornado of magic with small shards of crystal mixed in for a bit of added damage. Naruto raises his hand and sends out a burst of energy to disperse the cloud of magic.

Naruto then claps his hands together and the ground starts to shake. Naruto stands firmly on the ground when suddenly **"Doton: Yomi Numa** _(Earth Style: Swamp of the Underworld)"_ he called out as a sudden swamp literally appeared out of nowhere and she sank up to her waist in the thick mud. "H-hey what is this?" she exclaimed. "Oh this is the signal for the end of our fight. Don't get the wrong idea, but I already know that you're a powerful wizardess Lisanna." he told her.

"B-but I didn't show many skills." she stuttered out. "I know and I don't need to see them like the others. Unlike them I know you will continue to improve and get better and better until you never stop improving." he told her. She smiled and nodded her head "I understand." she said. Naruto waved his hand and the mud returned to the earth and she walked back over to the group unharmed.

"Alright next." he said and this time Rogue stepped up. "Alright let's do this." the black haired teen said. With a motion of his hand a spear of darkness appears in his hand. "Alright let's see how good you've gotten." Naruto said. Swinging the spear at him Naruto jumps back and in a flash of heat a spear appears, but is instead made of flames. Swinging his own spear the flames destroyed the dark weapon where it then dissipated in a rain of shadow-like shards.

Rogue then surrounded himself in shadows before his power was almost fully released **"Shadow Drive"** Rogue called out and charged at Naruto. Raising his fist he brought it down on the blond who raised his forearm to block it. Throwing a kick at him Naruto raised his own leg to block the strike before Naruto threw his own punch at the slayer. Rogue dissolved into shadows and the strike passed through him before Naruto ducked below another kick from the teen.

Seeing that his new mentor had dodged Rogue let out a low growl. Throwing another punch at the blond Naruto leans back and avoids the powerful strike and leans down and sweeps the teens feet out from underneath him. Rogue stands up and draws his head back and then releases a wave of shadows from his mouth **"Eiryū no Hōkō** _(Shadow Dragon's Roar)"_ the teen called out his attack.

Naruto jumps over the draconic roar and lands behind Rogue. Naruto kicks the teen which sends Rogue sprawling across the ground. Getting back to his feet Rogue see's Naruto standing in the same place he was when the blond kicked him. Transforming into shadows the dragon slayer races towards the blond where he appears behind him and then extends his shadow out where it quickly immobilizes the blond shapeshifter.

"Not bad Rogue. Not bad at all. But there is still one thing that you forgot." Naruto said. "And what is that?" Rogue asked. "I taught you this technique therefor I know how it works better while you've known it for a few weeks." Naruto said as suddenly Rogue found himself unable to move. "W-what the heck!" Rogue exclaimed. "I told you I know how to use this technique better, which also means I am able to reverse the effects of how you use it." Naruto said.

"Dammit I guess this means that I lose." Rogue said. "Yeah I suppose it does, but hey it's not like it's the end of the world. After all this is just me seeing how well you might make it in the S-Class trials." Naruto told the teen with a smile. Rogue cracked a small smile "Yeah that's true. Maybe one day i'll beat you." Rogue stated. "Yeah that'll be the day." Naruto says as he releases the teen who walks back to the other slayers.

"Next." Naruto says and this time Laxia steps forward. "Oh so little Laxxie is ready to tussle is she now." Naruto says jokingly while the eldest of the slayers blushed as she thought about a different type of tussling with the blond shapeshifter. "Let's get started." she said simply as she gained a serious look on her face. "Very well then show me what you got." Naruto said. Laxia surrounded her body in golden electricity and blitzed behind Naruto.

Lxia appeared before the blond and drew back her fist **"Rai** **ryū no Tekken** _(Lightning Dragon's Iron Fist)"_ she called out and thrust her fist at her fellow blonde. NAruto raises his own hand and blocks the powerful womans punch with his own palm and to their surprise his own hand is covered with a thin layer of lightning which causes the blond woman's to disperse in a fizzle of small sparks. "Nice very nice." Naruto compliments her.

Laxia launches an electrified kick at the man but Naruto leans back and manages to dodge the strike. He then sees the woman thrust her head at him in an attempt to headbutt him. Naruto leans left and she instead bites into his shoulder drawing a bit of golden blood from him. Naruto winces in pain before he jumps back. Looking at the wound he watches as the cut steam's and then closes, but is he looked closely he would have seen a scar forn where she ripped off his flesh.

Laxia spits out the chunk of skins and wipes her mouth before she spits out another glob of blood that belonged to the dragon. "Ok I'll admit I didn't see you biting me and all that, but that was a good hit." Naruto said as he ripped off his shirt to show his once more flawless skin. Laxia, Wendy, Juvia, and Lisanna blushed at the sight of the blonde's chiseled form, while the guys' were wondering how he managed to look like that.

Naruto see's the blushing teens and snaps his fingers causing them to get back on track "I thought that I was supposed to be testing you not have you ogle my body like a closet pervert." Naruto said. Laxia narrows her eye's and vanishes once more before she appeared behind the blond. Throwing another punch Naruto leans left out of her way and grabs the offending arm and lifts her above his head, before he slams her into the ground causing it to crater from the impact.

Laxia blitzes away once again before she reappears with her head drawn back **"Rai** **ryū no Hoko** _(Lightning Dragon's Roar)"_ Laxia called out as she released a pillar of lightning from her mouth at the blond. Naruto calls upon the lightning armor created by the raikage long ago and blitzes behind the blond with his own fist raised before he punches the blond in her back causing her to start rolling across the ground due to being struck by her fellow blond.

Laxia quickly rises and rushes towards the man and throws a kick at his head which Naruto blocks with a forearm. Naruto launches his own kick and Laixa barely ducks under it. Naruto launches a fist at her trying to hit her, but she leans out of the way before throwing another kick at his head. Naruto duck under the leg and grabs it before he spins a couple of times and releases the dragon slayer where she goes flying for a couple of feet, but in the end Laxia keeps her balance and slides across the ground. She rushes her fellow blond and they continue to fight hand to hand.

 **"Rai** **i** **ryū no Agito** _(Lightning Dragon's Jaw)"_ Laxia says as she appears above him. She clasps her hands together and brings them down upon his head causing Naruto to crash to the ground, or so she thought. "Nice try but I've been alive to long not to see something like that coming." Naruto said as he appeared behind her once again. Turning with a clenched fist she tries to hit him with a backhanded fist but Naruto blocks it once more with his forearm.

Naruto launches a kick at the woman's abdomen and sends he sprawling once more. Sitting up she looks at the man with a raised eyebrow "Since when were you this good at fighting I remember actually hurting you as a dragon?" she asked him. Naruto chuckled at her "Well as a dragon I'm weak to the Dragon Slayer Magic, but as a human I am immune to a lot of things. Sorry Laxia-cha, but this is still my win. You did good though so I don't need to see any more of your skills since I know what you're capable of." Naruto told her with a kind smile. Laxia stands up and nods to the blond man and walks back to the group.

Returning his gaze back to the group Naruto waits for the next one to step up. This time Gray walks away from the group of beaten teens where he walks up to Naruto and stopss a few feet away from him and then looks at him with a blank face. "Let's just get this over already." Gray said before he stomped on the ground creating a spear of ice that nearly impaled Naruto. Naruto managed to dodge the spear of ice before he lit his hands on fire again.

Naruto then swings his fist at the spear of ice and destroys it with a single strike. Another spear of ice appears and that too was destroyed by the blond. Naruto starts to walk towards Gray with an even face destroying each spear before he stands in front of the teen. "You really are like my old friend Shikamaru. Lazy as hell." the blonde said. "Well I guess I have no choice but to give up then." Gray replied. This caused the blonde to raise an eyebrow at Gray's antics before he chuckled.

"Seriously..." Naruto say while Gray just nods. "But it hasn't even been five minutes yet." Naruto said as he watched Gray walk back to the group. "Well it's going to have to stay that way then." Gray said as there were now two slayers left to test. Naruto releases a sigh before he motions for one of the two girls left to test come up. Wendy was the one to step out from her peers before she stopped in front of him.

"Well Wendy are you going to just give up or are you going to allow me to test your limits?" he asked her. She smirked at the blond "Well why don't you come find out Naruto-kun." she said in a sultry manner. Naruto raises an eyebrow at the buxom teen. Sure she had been calling him that for several weeks now, but never like that. "Well alright then I guess I'm going to have to make you work then." Naruto told the blunette.

"Well let's get started." she said with a smile on her face. She then drew her head back and called out **"Tenryū no Hōkō** _(Sky Dragon's Roar)"_ She called out. Wendy breathes a hurricane-like blast at the blond while he raises his eyebrow yet again. He then raises a hand and disrupts the spell by sending out a burst of gravity. "Ok seriously what kind of spell is that? All you ever do is raise your hand and then any spell sent at you get's destroyed. Hell even people get sent back so can you at least tell us what that spell is?" she asked the blond who released another sigh.

"Very well then. You want to know what kind of spell it is I will indulge you." he told her. "It's a powerful gravity technique invented long before the era of magic ever came into being. As a matter of fact my ancestor was the one who created it and used it to fight off a primordial being of mass destruction. What I am using isn't even close to being its full power." he told the teen. "What kind of damage does the full power of this technique cause?" she asked warily.

"Let's just say if I were to use its full power on a town the size of Magnolia then the town of Magnolia will cease to exist and there shall be extra damages done for a few extra miles outside the city limits." he told her. Her eyes along with all the other slayer eyes widened at this new revelation. So he was basically going extremely easy on them when he used this technique. He even admitted his ancestor fought a primordial being the oldest of the old besides a Titan and likely just as powerful.

She gulped but steeled her nerves. "Well thanks for not using the full power of it I guess, but still either way I'm going to make you work to beat me." she told the blond. "Well let's get back to work then." he replied. She runs at him and surrounds her hand in sharps winds **"Bofu** **ryū no Go Ken** _(Gale Dragon's Hard Fist)"_ Wendy called out and thrust her fist at Naruto. Naruto takes a small jump back and watches as the young woman punches the ground making a small crater.

She then starts to swing both her fists at him while he kept leaning away from the powerful strikes. She then goes to punch him in the gut, but Naruto catches her wrist stopping her from landing a blow on him. She launches a kick at his head forcing Naruto to release her hand and lean out of the way. Naruto threw a left jab at her and managed to strike her in the shoulder which made her wince. Wendy surrounded her body in more wind and jumped at the blond.

 **"Ten** **ryū no Kenkaku** _(Sky Dragon's Sword Horn)"_ the young woman called out. Naruto jumps over her as she tries to headbutt him and pushes down on her causing her to crash into the ground. Wendy stands up and looks at him with a dark look. Naruto now confused asks "Ok what the heck caused this?" while Wendy says nothing and charges him. She starts to swing her fists that are covered in sharp winds at him wildly.

"Yo Wendy calm down I didn't do anything now." Naruto tells her as she releases another roar, but this one is three times as powerful as her last roar. "Yes you did now stand still so I can kick your ass." she roared in feminine rage. "Ok at least tell me what I did." he replied as he dodged a sharp blade of wind she threw at him. "You grabbed my ass now do as I say and stand still." she replied as she kicked at his head. Naruto grabbed the leg and pushed it back away from him where she stumbles, but regains her balance. Once again she charges and starts to swipe at him with her nails releasing timed bursts of wind at him.

Naruto continued to dodge her attempts to maul him and decided to let her vent her rage until she ran out of energy. Unfortunately since he had lived for thousands of years and still to this day he knew an angry woman was ten times stronger than when she was calm and collected. To his surprise she ran out of energy quicker than he thought and collapsed to her knees in exhaustion a fifteen minutes later, much to his relief. Naruto walked up to her and pat her on the head transferring some of his unlimited energy into her body where she quickly rose to attack him.

This time he raised a hand signalling for her to stop. "I've seen enough. You did good. I will admit that I didn't mean to make you angry, but I guess I am kinda glad I did because I seen how strong you are." Naruto told her. She couldn't help but release a low growl at him for admitting he was glad he grabbed her butt, but then thought about what he said about seeing just how strong she was so in the end she smiled the smile he knew her for. She walked back to the others and Juvia stepped forward so that she could be tested by the blond man she was affectionate towards.

"Alright last but not least Juvia." Naruto said. "Juvia will do her best not to be a burden towards you Naruto-sama." she said. Naruto sighed at the young woman's antics before motioning for her to start attacking him. Juvia rushed him just like all the others and they started to have a fierce hand to hand fight. Juvia threw a left hook while Naruto leaned to the right and out of the way. She then threw a left kick at his head which he blocked with his forearm.

She then tried to throw another punch but he stopped it with his palm. She jumped back and surrounded her hand in water **"Kaiō** **ryū no Go Ken** _(Sea Dragon Kings Hard Fist)"_ Juvia called out and thrust the fist at him. Naruto engulfed his hand in flames and stopped the young woman's fist with his palm sending out a small cloud of steam from where Juvia had punched his own palm. "You do realize flame and water are neutral to one another right?" Naruto asked her calmly.

Juvia didn't reply as she leaned back and headbutted him. Naruto stumbled back from the teen and she launched a kick at the side of his head. Naruto seeing this brought up a forearm and blocked the strike and launched his own kick at her, but she turned into water and it passed through her. Juvia seeing as he had an opening threw another punch at the blond but he too blocked her fist once more with a palm before he pushed her away causing her to stumble.

Juvia regains her balance and surrounds her body in water jumping at the blond she yells out **"Kaiō** **ryū no Kenkaku** _(Sea Dragon King's Sword Horn)"_ Juvia tries to headbutt him once more. Naruto just released another burst of gravity from where he stood and cratered the ground and sent Juvia sprawling once again. "Don't just keep trying the same moves. Try something unique only to you. Remember this is just a test and that there is no pass or fail." Naruto tells her.

Juvia stands and nods showing she heard him. **"Water Nebula"** Juvia calls out and sends a wave of water at Naruto. Naruto jumps over the large wave and lands before he looks at Juvia "Nice very nice Juvia." he tells her. Charging her Naruto incases his hands in electricity and starts to try and strike her. Juvia seen the electricity and felt a tinge of fear. As a Water Mage she had one major weakness... Lightning.

She dodges each of the strikes, but fails to notice a left kick aimed at her head. When the kick connects Juvia is sent sprawling across the ground. Standing slowly Naruto motions for her to come at him. Charging the blond se began a new and hard fight against him, but each time she went to strike him he easily bloked her and she didn't like that so she drew her head back to attack the blond. **"Kaiō** **ryū no Hoko** _(Sea Dragon King's Roar)"_ Juvia roared and she spit out a large wave of water that took the form of a powerful vortex and struck the blond and tore apart the ground.

Naruto stood still until the water died down "And I have seen enough." he said. "So did Juvia do good Naruto-sama?" Juvia asked him. Naruto sighed at how she showed a suffix like 'Sama' towards him. He wished she still called Gray that, but then again women were a weird species on their own. "Yes you did good Juvia." Naruto said as he motioned for her to walk back to the group. Turning to the group of teens Naruto could only smile at how far they come in a few short weeks.

"Alright I have decided that you are all worthy of taking the S-Class trials tomorrow, but rest assured the trials will not be easy for you." he told them. "I will not be testing you, but I want you to keep one thing in your mind. I want you to fight as if you were about to die, as if you were trying to take on an army on your own." he told them. "I wish you the best of luck tomorrow... all of you. I know some of you are already S-Class, but for those of you who aren't good luck." he that he began to walk away. Tomorrow the next generation would prove just what they could do and so much more.

* * *

The next day they were at port waiting for the others that would be taking the trials and the master to arrive so they could go to Tenrou Island Holy Ground for Fairy Tail. Walking up to the ship was Makarov and the man Naruto had saved from Acnologia. "Alright everyone is here. Now we can go and see who is worthy of the S-Class title." Makarov said and then walked up the plank and was followed by the man.

Next was Cana, Erza, Mira, Elfman, Evergreen, Bickslow, Freed, Erza, Gray, Juvia, Wendy, Gajeel, Sting, Rogue, Natsu, Lisanna, Laxia, Levy, Carla, Happy, Pantherlily, Lector, Frosch, and finally Naruto. When the gangway was taken the ship began to move through the water towards their destination... Tenrou Island. Standing at the prow Naruto looked over the water with a calm face as he let the wind blow through his hair.

Sitting in chairs the first generation slayers turned third generation were having complications with their motion sickness and prayed that the trip would be over soon. Makarov chose this time to walk up to the blond. "You know I'm curious about something." the old man said. "And that would be..." Naruto said. "Why didn't you just transform into a dragon and fly us to the island?" Makarov asked him. "Uh because I don't know where this island is. I may have been alive for countless centuries, but I don't keep track of the geography. I just go where the wind blows me." Naruto told Makarov. "Oh yeah I forgot about that." the old man agreed.

Sailing onwards they soon reached an island that had a large tree standing proudly in the center of the island. anchoring the ship Naruto had all those participating in the trials get into a lifeboat and lowered them into the water. "Aren't you coming?" Lucy asked him. "I'll be there when you need me the most, and besides who would want to attack me?" Naruto asked rhetorically. "Don't get too cocky Naruto-sama you could jinx yourself." Juvia said.

Naruto jumped off the side of the ship and landed on top of the water. This was something a few of them had seen and in the case of a couple trained to do so wasn't that much of a surprise. "Wow you're walking on water." Lucy exclaimed. "Heh this is nothing to me. I learned to do this when I was twelve." the blond said to the younger blond wizardess. "Still it is pretty neat seeing something like that." Makarov agreed as they neared the shore.

When they reached the shore Makarov explained what was going to happen and then signaled for the trials to start. Naruto had decided to take a nap and began to walk around until he found a suitable place to rest. As he was walking he could feel the upcoming S-Class wizards do their tasks but an energy soon entered his range that he had recognized only due to the fact that he was the only one able to remember the signature.

Disappearing in a swirl of leaves he appeared behind his old friend who was sitting in a meditative pose. "So you have finally come my old friend. I was beginning to worry you wouldn't show." the man said. "Well I would recognize you anywhere... Zeref." Naruto said. "So you do remember me I'm so glad." the now revealed Zeref said. "How can I not you gave me something to look forward to... Acnologia's destruction." Naruto replied.

"So you still plan on killing him?" Zeref asked. "Of course. If there is one thing I know it's that my nephew needs to be stopped before something bad happens." he replied. "So the plan is still on then." Zeref said. "Well if we do this right then it is possible for us to take him down and do the world a favor at the same time." Naruto said. "How are the others doing?" the dark wizard asked. "Don't really know I only saw them a couple months ago, but they seemed fine to me." Naruto said.

"I would hate to be a bearer of bad news but you do remember what I told you what happens today right?" Zeref asked. "Of course your vision of Acnologia attacking the island and killing all of the slayers and mages that can stand up to him." Naruto said. "Yes that is correct. I assume you haven't told Natsu of what his purpose is yet?" Zeref asked. "No... it's not my place to do so. As his brother I assumed you wanted to tell him." Naruto replied.

"And I am grateful for you allowing me to do so. I would hate to reveal the plan so soon." Zeref said. "So you really do want to die." Naruto said sitting in front of Zeref. "I have been alive for far to long it's time I moved on." he told the blond. "And yet you forget that there are those that have outlived you for several millennia already. We should have died long ago, and yet here we are now." Naruto said. "That is quite true my friend." Zeref said in agreement.

"Well I'm going to go take a nap come find me when Acnologia comes and all that bullshit." Naruto said standing up. "I hear ya." Zeref said with a chuckle. Walking away Naruto left the dark wizard to his own devices and oon found a large cave that was large enough for him to be in his dragon form in, but as it was it would suit him. Walking in Naruto leaned against the wall he fell asleep into a deep and peaceful slumber.

* * *

Naruto woke groggily to someone shaking his shoulder. Opening his eyes the blond yawned and stretched a bit before looking at the one who woke him from his nap. "Oh hey Zeref what's happening? Is Acnologia attacking already?" Naruto asked. Zeref shook his head no and sat down. "Well what happened?" he asked. "Natsu found me. He's gotten so big, and then my curse went haywire where it nearly killed him." Zeref said.

"I hope that he was the only one to have seen you." Naruto said. Zeref shook his head no "He wasn't alone. There was a young woman and a young man along with a cat with him. My curse almost killed him, but the scarf you had Anna knit for him from your scales is now destroyed... well more along the lines of pitch black." Zeref said. "So the enchantment I had her place on them worked after all." Naruto said fondly as he remembered the blond celestial wizard that had sent them into the future. "Yes it worked as it should have." Zeref said as they then felt the island shake.

"I hope that's not somebody attacking or else I'm going to be pissed." Naruto said. "I thought you didn't care about humans?" Zeref asked him. "Oh I don't really care as long as they mind their own business, but still this was a day for the children to see just how far they've come and see if they have what it takes to be a S-Class." Naruto told his old friend. "Well I don't recognize most of the signatures so you tell me." Zeref said.

Naruto sighed "Yeah I don't either. Hell I don't know any of them." Naruto said. "I recognize only one, but he should have died long ago." Zeref said. "Well why don't you go take care of the one you recognize and I'll get to work on those that don't belong." Naruto said standing up. "Very well I guess I can stretch my legs for a bit." Zeref said standing up as well. "Good luck Naruto." Zeref said and he teleported away.

 _'Tch flashy brat'_ Naruto thought to himself before he too vanished. He reappeared at the base of the large tree and saw a man holding silver flames in his hand. "Alright so simple take out the tree and we win. Too easy." the man said. Naruto sighed and drew his blade. Walking quietly behind the man he then slashed his sword and removed the man's head from his body. Sniffing the blood on the sword Naruto realized what he was. "God Slayer huh very useful abilities." Naruto said.

Kneeling down Naruto pulled out a scroll and scribbled on it until a preservation seal was made. He placed his hand on the man and sealed him into the scroll and then placed the scroll on his hips. He vanished once again and reappeared in front of a man that had formed a large crater with powerful gravity magic. He was surprised when Gildarts arrived and began to fight him so he teleported once more and arrived before a woman with black hair. It was at this time Zeref also teleported to the woman. He then looked at Naruto and nodded his head showing that she was his.

The woman turned around and faced both Naruto and Zeref. She looked at Zeref shocked and immediately bowed. "Zeref-sama you are here." she said. "I have no intention of going along with your plans so leave me." he ordered her. "B-but Zeref-sama we came to help awaken you." she said. "I have been awake for narly four-hundred years. I don't need to be awakened by you humans." Zeref retorted to her. "I-I don't understand." she said.

"What I mean is that those 'keys' that your master has created to 'awaken' me are as useless as life is for me." Zeref said. "ow leave and leave me be or else I will kill you." Zeref said as his eye's glowed an eerie red color. It was at this time a young teen with pink hair ran out of the woods. The young teen stops upon seeing the dark haired woman bowing to Zeref. She looks to Zeref and then back to the woman, but chooses to run to the woman.

"Mom we need to go the mission was a failure." the teen said. "B-nut Master Hades... he said that Zeref needed to be awoken." the woman said. "He's dead. Killed by Zeref-sama. Zeref-sama just told him to leave him alone, but he wouldn't comply and so he killed him." she told her apparent mother. In shock the woman looks at Zeref while he nods to show that she was telling the truth. With that in mind she got up and began to run with hr daughter.

Before they left the clearing Naruto reappeared before them shocking them. Looking at them he gives a small smile "What are your names?" he asked them. "What's it to you?" the teen asked. " Call it curiosity but I just want to know them." he replied. "I'm Meredy, and this is my adoptive mother Ultear now move because we need to leave." Meredy said and brushed past him while pulling her mother along. NAruto didn't reply and decided to leave them be.

He then heard a loud roar he recognized all to well. "So you have finally made it have you... Acnologia." Naruto said as he disappeared before he once more reappeared by the large tree the man was trying to burn down. Zeref also appeared beside him while they watched the dark dragon slowly descend from the sky. "Aren't you going to do something?" Zeref asked. "Only when I'm truly needed, but right now I'll let the other's try and see what it's like to fight against a creature that was created to be at the top of the food chain. Once they have experienced true dispair I will intervene." Naruto replied. "I understand." Zeref said to him.

* * *

To say that the members of Fairy Tail were shocked would be a severe understatement right now. "I-it's Acnologia." Natsu said as he looked at the dragon his father had fought a couple of months ago. "No way is this seriously happening right now?" Gray said. "Where's Igneel we sure could use his help right now." Lector said. "He's probably still asleep. What matters now is we have to hold Acnologia off long enough until Igneel arrives." Erza said. "No I will hold him off you all go to the ship. If I die here then it was meant to be." Makarov said as he glowed with magic literally pouring out of his body.

"No way I am a Dragon Slayer. I was born to do this let- Natsu began to say, but Laxia placed a hand on his shoulder and began to drag him away. "L-Laxia what the hell let me go." Natsu demanded. "Not this time. Once we find your father we'll send him here to fight, and then leave, but right now we need to go." she told the pink haired slayer with small tears in her eye's. Seeing this Natsu nods and begins to run after her.

As they began running Natsu began to remember all of the things his father had taught him and then stopped. He then looked back to see a giant Makarov fall to the ground due to being overpowered by Acnologia. "No I won't let it end like this." he said as he began running back. Surprised by this action the others tried to stop him, but soon they saw the determination in Natsu's eyes and followed after him to help the Master out.

Natsu saw the Master's head fall to the ground with a crash signaling his defeat at the hands of the black dragon. Natsu ran past him causing the old man's eye's to open in surprise. **"I thought I told you to get out of here."** the giant told the pink haired fool. "That's not going to happen." Natsu said as he jumped onto the black dragons arm. Acnologia was annoyed by the insect trying to crawl on him and swing his arm trying to dislodge him.

This sent the giant crashing into the side of a large rock forcing him to release his technique. Erza then jumped down and landed in front of the old man "What! Erza not you too." Makarov said. "It's as Natsu said. We are not going to let it end like this." the redhead told her Master. Soon everyone landed next to the Queen of the Fairies and started agreeing. "She's right without you the guild would fall apart." Rogue said.

"No lizard is going to tear our guild apart you hear." Natsu said as he jumped off Acnologia's arm and landed with the group."You bunch of fools I ordered you to get out of here. Did you not hear me?" Makarov asked them. "Oh we heard. But you know something?" Laxia asked causing her grandfather to look at her. "Most people would let the old man take the fall but not us we're Fairy Tail. Which means we fight as a family." Lector said causing him to look at the red cat. "I still ordered you to get out of here. Now go get out of here and honor your Master's dying wish." Makarov said.

But instead of running away like normal people would, Fairy Tail charged at Acnologia. The youngest generation of Fairy Tail, against the Black Dragon of Apocalypse, lead by Erza Scarlet, the other members of Fairy Tail returned to aid Natsu in his assault against the Dragon, in order to protect their master, in order to protect their own, as a family. Bringing out everything that was left inside them, Fairy Tail team attacked Acnologia, bringing down wave after wave of magic on its gigantic body.

"You... you little." Makarov, the third master of Fairy Tail said in bewilderment, completely shocked for what happened in front of his eyes. He had tried to fight Acnologia himself, to buy them some time to run away, but he was crushed by the powerful beast faster than he could even see it coming. In the moment he was about to face his end, they jumped in and attacked Acnologia with everything they had, doing the very thing that he, as a parent to them all, should be the one doing.

"I want you to know this gramps." Laxia said as she looked at her grandfather and grinned. "I was against this. But do you really think that we're the kind of people who can run away and leave an old geezer behind?" Her grin got wilder as her hands sparked with electricity that could slay dragons. "It's your guild, after all." she said. "You... you idiots." Tears swelled up at the corners of Makarov's eyes, he couldn't believe it and he didn't know what to say. He just sat there and watched on while sobbing quietly.

"Alright guys let's see what nine dragon slayers can do. Come on." Laxia roared at the others. The five exceeds picked up their dragon slayers and flew above the dark dragon, while the four second generation slayers stayed on the ground. "Let's show this overgrown lizard what Fairy Tail is really capable of!" Gajeel roared. "Right." the others agreed. They each drew back their heads and began to unleash unholy hell on the dragon **"Tetsuryū no Hoko** _(Iron Dragon's Roar)"_ Gajeel called out. **"Tenryū no Hoko** _(Sky Dragon's Roar)"_ Wendy yelled out. **"Karyū no Hoko** _(Fire Dragon's Roar)"_ Natsu roared. **"Hakuryū no Hoko** _(White Dragon's Roar)_ " Sting yelled out. **"Eiryū no Hoko** _(Shadow Dragon's Roar)"_ Rogue said loudly.

On the ground Laxia and the others released their own roars at the black dragon. **"Ranryū no Hoko** _(Storm Dragon's Roar)"_ Laxia yelled out. **"Hyoryū no Hoko** _("Ice Dragon's Roar)"_ Gray yelled out quickly. **"Shoryū no Hoko** _(Crystal Dragon's Roar)"_ Lisanna said. **"Kaiōryū no Hoko** _(Sea Dragon King's Roar)"_ Juvia called out and then the nine dragon slayers breathed out their breath attacks at the dragon. Soon everyone else was joining in to help them take down Acnologia and end his reign of terror with the world.

Erza then Requips into her Heaven's Wheel Armor and calls upon her swords "Dance my blades" she yells as she sends over two-hundred swords at the dragon. Levy waved her hand and called out **"Solid Script: Fire"** and a large wave of fire raged towards the dark dragon. Lucy summons Sagittarius and pointed at the dragon "Take him down Saggitarius" she ordered and the spirit fired a giant volley of arrows at the reptile. Mira was in her Satan Soul form with a dark ball of energy in her hands **"Evil Explosion"** she called out before she shoots a beam of dark magic at the dragon of the apocalypse.

 **"Ōru Kurasshu** _(All Crush)"_ Gildarts yelled as he clasped his hands together and formed a ball of his Crash Magic and then threw it at his old enemy. "It's time to take out the trash." Cana said as she called on her magic cards. **"Inoriko no Funsui** _(Prayer's Fountain)"_ Cana yelled out her attack. "Face the wrath of the Thunder God Tribe." Freed said as runes appeared in front of him and then turned into beams of energy that were aimed at Acnologia. Bickslow called upon his magic dolls "Come on babies let's rock this lizard." he said and the dolls shot out their magic towards the dragon. "Take this" Evergreen says and fires her own magic attack at the dragon.

Makarov stands and calls upon a technique his father taught him and he taught Laxia "I want you to remember this day you hear me." he yells at the dragon before electricity sparks around him. "You messed with the wrong family. Take this **"Raikō: Akamikazuchi** _(Raikō: Red Lightning)_ " the old man yells as he shoots out blood red electricity. The attacks all combine and explodes. It not only pushed the dragon back in a storm of elemental magic it sent the dark dragon crashing into the waters in a large explosion of power. Landing on the ground the group of dragon slayers waited to see if they had any luck in bringing down the dark dragon.

* * *

In the middle of Tenrou Island, Naruto stood up from his position and approached Tenrou Tree, where he placed his hand on it and closed his eyes. He watched as they took on Acnologia, and knew he needed to take action against his enemy. "I guess it is time to step in and help." he said. "Are you sure you're still able to take him on?" Zeref asked him. "Yes." he replied without hesitation. "You remember what happened four centuries ago don't you?" the dark wizard asked. "Yeah, but even my nephew knows that death won't stop me." the blond replied.

"Well I hope that you're not wrong about that. Acnologia even knows that you will fight until your dying breath. I guess I'll see you later... my friend." Zeref said. "Farewell Zeref Dragneel." he replied as the dark mage teleported away to the empty ship of Grimoire Heart. Naruto sighed and began to transform once more into his draconian form. Once he was fully changed he slowly spread his wings before he took to the skies and flew at the dark dragon.

It all came down to this moment...

* * *

When the explosion cleared Acnologia was now enraged at these pests that had hurt him. **"ROOOOOAAARRRR"** the black dragon roared angrily and stomped its hands onto the ground, knocking the members of Fairy Tail away as if they were mere flies. The dragon spread its wings and took off to the sky before looking down at the Island and opened its jaw, sucking in a massive amount of air into its stomach. "UWAAH!" Natsu cried, falling on top of Lucy's back. "Is everyone alright?" Erza asked loudly as she got up from the ground.

"None of our attacks is working at all." Elfman said through gritted teeth, his sister standing beside him, forced to deactivate her Satan Soul form. _'This thing... isn't using the strength it used when it fought me before Igneel came and saved me.'_ Gildart thought as he gritted his teeth, looking up at Acnologia. "It's just playing with us." he whispered. "It's a breath attack!" Gajeel shouted when he saw the energy began to swirl around Acnologia's mouth. "Is it planning on blasting the whole island away?" Cana asked in shock.

"No way!" Evergreen said scared. "Seriously he is that strong?" Juvia asked. "Everyone who can use defensive magic put the power you've got into it, NOW!" Erza ordered, pointing back to her group. "She's right!" Wendy said as she nodded. "There's not enough time to draw the enchantments." Freed muttered. "There's plenty of defensive magic that does not require writing symbol or seals." Levy said hurriedly, sweats pouring down her forehead.

"Yes that's right." Freed agreed with her. "Well think of one, and hurry." Bickslow said. By now anyone could feel the vast amount of magic Acnologia was emitting, even from here. "Wait where's Igneel?" Natsu asked as he searched the skies for his father. "He's not here." Sting said. "He's either still sleeping or he is on his way to help." Rogue shouted. "Everyone, focus all your magical energy on Freed and Levy." Lisanna shouted.

It was at this time a large shadow appeared above them causing them to smile. "It's Igneel." Wendy said happily. At the same second Igneel crashed into Acnologia forcing him to stop preparing the breath attack. **"Stay away from my son."** Igneel roared as he and Acnologia crashed into the ground creating a massive shockwave. Igneel stood up and brought down his claws and swiped them over the unscarred side of Acnologia's face and once more turned the dragon's face into a bloody mess. **"So you decided to ally yourself with mere humans. That's pathetic, but I wouldn't expect any less from a lowlife such as yourself Igneel."** Acnologia said to the Dragon King.

 **"I'd rather ally myself to a species that isn't hell bent on the destruction of the world."** Igneel replied as he flared his wings out to make himself look bigger. Acnologia rammed his body into the red dragon and pushed him back. Igneel brought both his hands up and clasped them together and brought them down as hard as he could upon the dark dragon's back driving him into the ground. Acnologia grunted and brought his tail up and smacked Igneel across the face causing the dragon to stumble back from him. Opening his wings Acnologia took to the skies. Igneel himself followed to the skies quickly after.

Igneel quickly passed the dark dragon and smacks him back in the face with his tail. Acnologia easily shrugs the strike off and sweeps his claws at the red dragon. Igneel leans his head to the left effectively dodging the strike before Acnologia turns back to strike once again. Igneel was quicker and threw a hard left hook that forced Acnologia to turn away from Igneel. Growling Acnologia sweeps his hand back trying to hurt Igneel. Once again Igneel leans out of the way and head butts Acnologia forcing the black dragon to fall back.

Shaking the cobwebs from his head Acnologia turns around and charges Igneel, but the Dragon King wouldn't have that. Rearing his head back he let loose a sea of flames that trapped the black dragon within a large ball of flames. These flames were so hot they were colored white. The sheer heat of this attack was like nothing they had ever experienced. "E-eh." Lucy groaned.

"I-it burns." Mirajane said as Gajeel moved in front of her. "Stay behind me girls." he said trying to protect them from the heat waves that attacked them. "I-I'm boiling." Juvia said as she covered her face. Elfman and Lisanna were looking at the dragon as he released his roar. "Igneel sure is a manly dragon don't you think?" Elfman asked his baby sister while he looks on at the fight.

"T-this heat is unlike anything I've ever felt." Lisanna said. "This is bad. Like really bad." Happy said as he looked at the dragon's attack on his enemy. "It feels like I'm in an oven, and we're standing way over here." Freed said as he wiped the sweat from his forehead. "It's so frigging hot." Laxia said as she began to sweat heavily. Cana looked at the dragon's assault with wide eyes as well. "That's unbelievable. It's almost as if the sun is crashing down from the sky." Cana said. "It's over don't you think?" Gildarts asked.

"I don't know he definitely sounds like he's in pain." Levy said. Lector smirked at this "If that dragon can't take a little bit of heat then he might as well roast." he said as he watched the Dragon King released his wrath upon his enemy. Mirajane could only look at this in astonishment "I think we better hide." she thought aloud. Natsu shook his head "And miss the show? No way man." he said.

"This is the power of the Dragon King? It's pretty sweet don't you think Rogue?" Sting asked as they watched as Igneel rained all holy hell down upon the assaulting dragon. "Heh always gotta one up the competition don't you Igneel?" Rogue commented. "This is what a fight between dragon's can lead to so keep your eye's peeled broskis." Bickslow said as he walked up beside the two dragonslayers. "Who cares we have one of the strongest dragon's to have been born on our side." Rogue commented as the fireball crashed into the ground before it began to three times its original size causing them to look on in awe while it cratered the ground and split the sea apart.

"Amazing!" Erza said. "It's the Fire Dragon's Roar" Happy said quietly. "Oh wow that fireball's huge." Lector said with wide eyes. "You're right about that." Frosch agreed with equally wide eyes. "If he keeps this up I'm sure there won't be any trace of the area left." Pantherlily said. "Well if that dragon wants to kill himself then he can do that on his own." Carla said. "Dear god he could destroy Magnolia if he wanted." Lisanna said as she looked at the ball of flame expand. When the cloud of smoke clears it reveals an uninjured Acnologia, besides the new scars that are now cauterized thanks to the flames made by the powerful dragon, with his wings covering his body and water rapidly filling the hole where he stood.

 **"RRRROOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR"** Acnologia roars to the sky. The others are in shock as the only injuries that he had were the one's given to him by Igneel, and then he comes soaring back into the sky. Igneel smirks as some more smoke comes out of his mouth **"I'm fired up now!"** Igneel says. Igniting his fists Igneel then throws a powerful right hook that impacts Acnologia's jaw knocking out a few more of his teeth. Acnologia swings his tail around and smack's Igneel with it making the Dragon King's head turn to the left.

Recovering from the attack Igneel once again ignites his fist in blue flames which are hotter than his regular red/orange flames that he used earlier in his breath attack... his original flames. Rearing his fist back he sends it racing down upon Acnologia who raises a energy encased fist as well. When the two fists connect the explosion light's up the sky for all to see.

Charging each other with their heads lowered the dragon's start having a shoving contest with the top of their heads as they tried to overpower each other growling at their opponent the entire time. Drawing their heads back they start to headbutt each other kicking up some fierce winds that knock tree's over and clear the clouds from the sky around them. Again and again they but heads like a couple of rams trying to overcome their foe. When they realized that the other wouldn't give in they started to fight with their respective element or elements.

 **"Yoryu no Tekken** _(Lava Dragon's Iron Fist)"_ Igneel roars out as he cover's his fist in molten rock, and rams it down towards Acnologia. Acnologia manages to avoid being hit in the head by the fist that would surely end him and instead get's hit in his chest where he get's pushed back a small bit. Rearing his head back Acnologia draws in a deep breath forming a ball of magic in his mouth before he fires it at Igneel. Igneel easily dodges the attack where it shoots off across the sky and explodes in a bright flash of white. Igneel draws in his own breath and fires a point blank fireball at Acnologia where it explodes in his face.

Shaking the cobwebs from his head Acnologia dodges another claw swipe from Igneel trying to rip his head off, but he misses the tail as it comes around and slams into his chest sending him crashing into the ground. Igneel lands on the ground with a raised arm before he slams it onto the ground. **"Yoryu no Goyo Mekkyaku** _(Lava Dragon's Great Lava Annihilation)"_ Igneel roared out. Soon the ground starts to heat up where it began to glow red and the grass and trees catch fire from the heat.

Soon geysers of molten rock begin to erupt one after another in a chain reaction. Acnologia could honestly say he now feared the Fire Dragon King and for the first time he actually felt like he was about to die in a battle against his foe. Hardening his heart he focused once more on his objective... killing the dragons of the world. Flying into the air Acnologia starts to dodge the erupting geysers of magma. When the eruptions finished the air was thick with ash and smoke that Acnologia could barely see in front of him.

 **"Rengokuryū no Go Ken** _(Cavern Dragon's Hard Fist)"_ Igneel said appearing behind Acnologia with his fist drawn back covered in earth before he slammed it into Acnologia's back causing the Black Dragon to roar in agony. Turning around Acnologia rushes toward Igneel where they collide in the air, but Igneel's strength proved to be greater than his own, and was dragged to the ground kicking up a lot of smoke that settled back into the air. Igneel emerged from the cloud of smoke first before he looked down at the now clear area seeing Acnologia glaring at him with all the anger he could muster from his soul.

 **"RRRRRAAAARRRRGGGGHHHHHH"** Igneel roar's at his foe which causes Acnologia to roar right back at him. **"RRRROOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR"** in challenge while they tore the island apart from their fighting. Acnologia flies at Igneel who now has his fist's encased in flames once again. Igneel launches several quick punches to Acnologia's chest and face pushing him back a little as Acnologia rears his head back and releases his breath attack at him. Igneel manages to dodge the attack, while the attack explodes in the clouds lighting up the sky once again.

Igneel flies higher into the cloud's with Acnologia right on his tail. When they pass by all the clouds where the two find it hard to breath Igneel looks down at Acnologia. **"There's no escape. You cannot flee from me."** Acnologia say's while Igneel smirks. **"I am not fleeing, and nor will I allow you to. At this height I no longer have to hold back. Are you ready to face your crimes?"** Igneel asked the black dragon. **"The only one who will fall today is you."** Acnologia replied. **"You will fall here today that I can promise you."** Igneel says to him. **"Brave words. But empty and they come from the mouth of one soon to be dead. Now prepare to die Igneel."** Acnologia say's.

Igneel doesn't speak and instead he rears back his head and unleashes another sea of flames at Acnologia. Acnologia releases his own breath attack where the two collide creating a massive explosion that could be seen everywhere. Encasing his fist's in flame Igneel flies at Acnologia with a fist drawn back ready to strike him. Acnologia readies himself as well by encasing his own fist in his magic. **"Enryūō no Hōken** _(Fire Dragon King's Demolition Fist)"_ Igneel call's out. Igneel then charges his fist, releasing a huge amount of fire in the process. After a brief delay, he punches his target with immense force so strong, in fact, that it sends Acnologia flying to the ground and straight through a clearing tearing apart the ground.

Acnologia rises again and takes to the skies once again. The black dragon knew as long as Igneel was on his own he could be killed, but he wasn't so sure. What he did know however was that Igneel was holding back ten times as much power now compared to when they fought several months ago, and he knew why... because he didn't want to cause any human casualties, and that would be his downfall.

Igneel releases another roar at him but Acnologia dodges it, but to his surprise the explosion is larger than he thought and he gets swallowed by it along with Igneel. When the explosion dies down Igneel cover's his hand in lava **"Yoryūken** _(Lava Dragon's Sword)"_ Igneel says and swings the sword down at the dark dragon. Acnologia dodges to the left, but not in time for his left arm to be cut off at the elbow. Acnologia roars in pain as his arm falls to the ground with a loud crash.

Igneel swings the lava sword again and tries to cut his head off but Acnologia dives out of the way. The black dragon then flies around Igneel and above him and swings his tail down and cuts Igneels left arm off at the elbow where he then places his remaining hand on his back **"Gakidō** _(Preta Path)"_ Acnologia says. Igneel suddenly felt all his power drain and fell to the ground with a roar and a large crash that kicked up a large cloud of smoke. Feeling his energy die out Naruto stands up shakily only to watch as Acnologia charge another breath attack. This time he knew that he couldn't interfere so he teleported to his son and collapsed on the ground.

He could hear them saying that Igneel was dead, but when they saw him flash to where they were they could only let out sighs of relief. "We are finally done for aren't we?" Sting asked. "I guess this is the end of the line." Lector cried. "There must be something we can do right?" Natsu asked as he ran over to Naruto. "I'm afraid there's not." Makarov said. "Let's join hands!" Mirajane Strauss said and offered her hands to the nearest person, her brother as he took it. "We can't let it end here. Get up and fight dad!" Natsu cried. "I can't... I'm all out of magic... he somehow drained my powers." Naruto breathed out heavily. "Now join hands." he ordered.

Natsu grit his teeth and grabbed Lucy's hand, his other hand quickly took Erza's hands into his. "Okay! We'll never give up!" Lucy shouted, as tears flowing from her eyes. "Everyone, join your power together as one!" Makarov aid as Gray also joined in, holding Juvia who held Sting who in turn held Rogue's hand while he held Lector's. Lector held Frosch's hand, and he held Happy's who held Pantherlily's while he held Carla's.

Carla held onto Wendy's hand and she held onto Bickslow's hand. Bickslow held onto Freed's hand and he held Evergreen's while she held Elfman's hand. Elfman held onto Mira's hand and she grasped Lisanna's hand where she held Lucy's while she held the blond shapeshifters only hand while Cana's hand was on his other shoulder. Gildarts held Cana's left hand while he had Levy's hand in his other. Gajeel grasped Levy's free hand and she grabbed Laxia's as Fairy Tail stood in a circle.

Laxia turned to her grandfather and offered him her hand, smiling softly to the tiny old man whose body was shaking, looking at his children in absolute shock. Then, gently he put his hand in hers, a smile made it to his face. "We'll all go home together." Fairy Tail stood in a circle as magical energy flared up around them. "TO FAIRY TAIL!" They cried out all at once, looking up at Acnologia defiantly who then unleashed his breath in a gigantic blast.

Mavis looked at them, and couldn't stop herself from smiling, despite the sadness that was visible in her green eyes. The next generation of Fairy Tail fighting against one of the strongest Dragons, even when another had come to their aid, couldn't prevail. Anyone who knew about the strength of the Dragon of the Apocalypse could see that Fairy Tail was fighting in vain, as their attacks did almost no damages to the black dragon.

The first master put her hands together and prayed. Their bonds and faiths in each other… they were something truly incredible. Mavis could feel it, and she believed… no, knew that they would be more enough for the final spell of The Three Great Fairy Magics to be activated. **"Fairy Sphere** " Mavis called out, and with that it was done. Ultear and Meredy watched from their lifeboat in shock. They had thought with the arrival of the other dragon Acnologia would fall, but it was to good to be true. "My god not even that dragon was a match for Acnologia." Ultear said shocked.

"My god such power in the form of a single breath attack. It's unfathomable." Meredy said as she watched the Apocalypse dragon claim the title of King of the Dragon's. "It's over now... I guess I will have to wait for the next piece to move and see how things play out. I can still feel your powerful life force even with the amount of magical energies in the air my friend." Zeref said as he watched from afar.

Acnologia was now satisfied. His prey had been killed along with some pests. Even if it had cost him a arm to do so it no longer mattered as the number of dragons left alive had just lowered one more. Soon he would be the last and the world would be his. **"In the end... you were still the only one I could ever hope to surpass... uncle."** Acnologia said to the air. Seven long years would pass before the group that had traveled to Tenrou would be seen, but in that time so much would change. Flying off Acnologia now searched for new prey in the form of Ancalagon the Earth Dragon Lord.

* * *

Seven years had passed since the day Tenroujima (Tenrou Island), wrapped protectively inside one of the Three Great Fairy Magic, Fairy Sphere disappeared completely from the surface of Earthland, bringing the top strongest mages of Fairy Tail down to the deepest part of the sea with it. Fairy Tail, from the strongest Guild of Fiore, had become the lowest, and the weakest mage guild in Fiore. Without its former income, the guild fell into near bankruptcy and could no longer afford to keep their building, which was forced into foreclosure soon after. After they left it, the remaining members of Fairy Tail moved into a small tavern at the edge of the town and made it their base of operations.

"7 years huh?" Wakaba, a member of Fairy Tail, wondered his thought out loud as he blew out smoke from his cigar "It's really hard for me to believe that it's been that long." he said quietly. "The good old days." Max said as he sighed longingly "That really takes me back." he said in reminiscence. "Nothing has been the same since then..." Warren stated tearfully as he looked at the pictures that fell to the ground after the new guild in town, Twilight Ogre had come and wrecked the place.

After learning the horrible news, the remaining members of Fairy Tail had tried to search for their family with everything they had, but not a single one of them was found. All different kinds of organisations had joined together in the search, but none of their efforts had also resulted in anything. The Magic Council had let them know that it was Acnologia who had eradicated the entire island after he had beaten the Dragon King Igneel. It had shocked them to the core and taken all hopes from them because they all knew the story of the legendary dragon, and had seen him in a fight once before, but to know their friend had been defeated by one of his own kind like he was...

It was just that there was no human alive would be able to take on that dragon. Igneel had proved he was more than strong enough to hold Acnologia back and even do some incredible damage to the dark creature. They had wondered why he had been defeated so easily, and figured he was holding back so he didn't hurt the others and in the end had fell in a battle against the demonic dragon. Then suddenly, while they were still in the middle of their tearful moment, they all heard a loud rumbling sound coming from above them. "What's that?" Droy questioned in confusion. "Is Ogre coming again?" Jet asked, growling in frustration.

Quickly, the mages ran outside of the guild hall and looked up, only to have their eyes widened when they saw Blue Pegasus guild's Magic Airship: Christina floating above them. Before any of them could say anything, a voiced cried out from the ship, which for some reason, getting louder and louder by the second "Mennnn!"before it crashed into the ground with frightening impact, shocking the members of Fairy Tail. Looking back at the small crater that appeared once the dust had finally settled, everyone's eyes widened in shock when they saw it was the infamous Ichiya from Blue Pegasus lying on his side in the crater.

"I have some exciting news just for you, Fairy Tail." He said pointing towards them. Appearing to be unaffected by the fall. "I'm Ichiya." he introduced himself to them. "We understand how you feel, Ichiya-sama, but won't you settle down a bit?" Another voice came from above. "Yeah we could have floated down with my wind magic, you know, Ichiya-san." An irritated voice said. "It's been awhile, everyone." A third voice could be heard next, this one softer than the previous three.

The three men landed on the ground gracefully, revealing themselves to be Blue Pegasus' famous Trimen: Hibiki, Ren, and Eve. "Why is Blue Pegasus here?" Jet asked in total confusion, but ignoring his question, the Trimen gathered around Laki, currently the only female fairy mage at the guild and started flirting with her. "You are as beautiful as ever, Laki-san," Hibiki said as he stroked the lavender headed girl's hair. "Those glasses, it really suits you," Ren said with a small blush, adding another compliment.

"Oh, ummm, thank you." She said nervously, unable to find any better response. "Could you guys quit flirting and tells us why you're here!" Max cried loudly. "Stop that right now men we are here on important business!" Ichiya stepped in after rising to his feet. "Please excuse us!" the Trimen said in unison as they bowed their heads at Laki "Please forgive us!" they said. "Why are you even here?" Warren asked. "We've done it!" Ichiya said, dusting himself off and walking out of the crater.

"Something matching Christina's movement characteristics that we've recorded in the information archives has been detected in Fiore's Ethernano Reading…" Hibiki began with a small smile. "Which means that," Ichiya said emphatically as he pointed his hands forward "Tenrou Island still exists." he finished dramatically. "Well what are we waiting for let's go." Macoa the cuyrrent master of Fairy Tail said. "Yeah let's get our friends back." Wakaba said happily. With that they began running to the port to get a ship.

* * *

They quickly boarded the ship and headed for Tenrou Island. "I have a question." Bisca said. "Ask away." Alzack, her husband, said to the green haired woman. "How do even know if they are still alive?" she asked. "We don't, but if the guys from Blue Pegasus are so sure then we have to have faith." he replied. Meanwhile Jet and Droy were celebrating the fact they would see Levy again. "Will you two stop goofing off and pay attention!" Max yelled at them. when suddenly the ship stopped.

"Oi what the hell happened to the wind?" Wakaba asked. "Yeah you're right we've stopped moving." Macao said. Walking to the bow of the ship he saw something standing on the water. "Hey do you see that?" he said as he pointed out what he saw. "Yeah what is it?" Wakaba asked. "It's a person standing on the water." Alzack said. "It's a girl!" Wakaba said. "How is she doing that?" Jet asked. "How should I know." Droy said.

With a smile on her face, Mavis Vermilion outstretched her arms to the sides and allowed the holy land of Fairy Tail, Tenroujima, wrapped inside the glowing golden Fairy Sphere, reemerged from the bottom of the ocean, shocking everyone who was watching from a ship not too far from her. After gesturing them to follow her with her hand, Mavis turned around and flew away.

Fairy Tail's wizards landed their ship on the beach and tried their best to catch up to her, but she was simply floating away too fast for any of them to follow. Soon enough, she disappeared from view, but when the group tried to search for the girl, they were able to find something, or rather someone with a familiar mop of pink hair buried under the dirt.

"Natsu…" Max said while the rest gasped in shock. As quickly as he could, he ran as fast as he could and got to the fire dragon slayer's side. After giving a quick check to make sure that he was still alive and breathing, he grabbed his shoulder, while Jet and Droy tried to pull him from the ground "Natsu, get a hold of yourself!" Jet said to the pink haired dragon slayer.

"Wake up your bastard!" Warren cried out. "WHAT!-SHUT UP!" Natsu roared and busted himself of the ground, ready to fight. "NATSU!" Jet, Droy, and Warren cried and threw themselves at him with their arms wrapped tightly around Natsu's neck, bringing him into a giant bear hug much to his shock. "What the hell happened?" The pink haired boy wondered out loud.

"Why did you guys come here?" he then widened his eyes in shock. "And by the way...DID YOU AGE A BIT? AND DROY GOT FAT TOO!" He cried out and pointed at the chubby boy standing next to Jet, his eyes as wide as dinner plates. "You haven't changed at all..." the three cried out of happiness with tears flowing down their cheeks. "We just got attack by Acnologia and then Igneel came and an fought Acnologia. He was amazing you should have seen him." he said, trying to recall his memories. His eyes then snapped open "Umm, what about everyone else?" he asked his friends. Jet, Droy and Max began to explain what had happened to him.

* * *

Halfway across the island Naruto woke up with the biggest headache in nearly eight-thousand years. "Ugh my head." he groaned as he placed his right hand to his head. He then looked around and noticed that he was next to Laxia and Juvia who were in a compromising position. He went to stand up and felt his left arm throb causing him to groan in pain. Looking down he saw the nub where his arm used to be and sighed.

"Dammit not again." he said. A mellow breeze blew and a scent entered his nose. Turning around he saw a black arm with blue markings almost like tattoo's covering it lying on the ground. He couldn't help the smirk that formed on his face as he laid eye's on the large arm of the dragon that had nearly killed him. "Well that was a bit to convenient." Naruto muttered to himself as he stood up fully. Transforming into his draconian form he grabbed the arm and placed it where his own arm was cut and then sat it down. Electricity covered his only hand before he brought it down on his arm cutting off some of the flesh with a grunt of pain.

With that part out of the way he then brought his hand down on Acnologia's former arm and made the same cut. Shaking the blood off his claws he once more grasped the appendage and placed it to his nub. The spot where his arm met Acnologia's began to steam and Igneel could feel the flesh melding together, bones becoming one, and the tendons, veins and muscles melding together to fuse and make him a new arm.

Over the last six thousand years each time he had lost an arm, leg, or even his tail he could always replace it with a different dragon's that had already died and he could gain a cheap knockoff of the former's powers. It was why he had the ability to use so many elements if he ever fought. He then felt something off about his new arm... the bones weren't properly aligned with one another.

Grasping the arm he pulled until the bones broke before snapping them back into place with a loud ***Crack*** before sighing once again. Looking at his new arm he saw that his arm was now turning darker in some places while they were turning red in others. The blue scales were steadily crawling up his arm until they had made it up to his neck before they stopped in their tracks at his eye. His hand glowed green for a few seconds speeding up his healing process before he sighed as he finished his patch up job on his new arm. His tail had also changed, but not much. It was now almost like Acnologia's, but it had the spikes still covering it.

Sighing once more he releases his dragon form and returns to human form. Walking over to the two girls he picks Juvia up off of Laxia and lays the teen beside her friend. Shaking the two girls awake he smiles. "N-Naruto-kun what's wrong?" Laxia askeds before her eye's shoot wide open. "Wait how are we even alive?" she asks quickly. "I don't know, but something tells me we are about to find out." he replied.

Juvia then looks at him and her eye's widen "Naruto-sama I thought you lost your arm in your fight." she exclaimed. Laxia then notices his new appearance as well. "What happened to you, and why do you have tattoos now?" Laxia asked. "I found Acnologia's arm and made it mine. I think that's as good as I can explain it." Naruto said to her. "It doesn't matter I guess that I'm just glad we're still alive." Laxia said. "Juvia is too." Juvia said.

They soon began to wander and came across Sting and Rogue clutching their animal companions in their arms. Kneeling next to them Naruto shook them until they woke. When they were awoke they expressed their surprise at being alive, but Naruto told them to keep on edge as something was off. When the last of the lost members of Fairy Tail had all been awakened and regrouped, Mavis stepped forward and cleared her throat, making herself known to everyone.

"Hello everyone." She greeted them softly with a warm smile on her face. "I'm very happy to finally meet all of you for the first time. My name is Mavis Vermillion, Fairy Tail's first master." She introduced, causing Fairy Tail, save for the current master, to cry out in shock. "H-how?" Erza said in surprise, looking at the first master with wide eyes, much like everyone else. "I passed away a long time ago, so this is just an ethereal body." she responded, closing her eyes.

"Back then… I took the strength of everyone's bonds and faith and converted all of it into magical power. All of your thoughts allowed one of the Three Great Fairy Magic, Fairy Sphere, to be activated. It's an absolute defensive magic that will protect the guild from any evil. However, everyone was sealed in a frozen state… though it's been released, a span of seven years has passed." They all gasped. It was the seven years of nothing.

"So it was the first who protected us?" Makarov said between tears, grinning at the young woman with long golden hair. "It's nothing. Since I converted everyone's strength into magic, I had to give it my all." Mavis smiled "Unwavering faith and resilient bonds will bring even miracles to your side." She then looked at them and smiled with her head tilted to the side. "It's becoming a wonderful guild, Third." she told Makarov with a smile. "It truly is, Mavis-sama." Makarov smiled back at her, and everyone all nodded their heads in agreement. She then looked at the blond "I saw the battle between you and the Dragon of the Apocalypse Acnologia." she said to him. "What about it?" Naruto asked her.

"Well it's just I saw you lose an arm, so I was wondering how you have two now." she said. "I found Acnologia's arm and made it my own. This is what it would look like if he were a human." he responded to the woman. "Well it's nice to see that you are back to one whole piece." Mavis said. "Eh wouldn't be the first time I've had to do something like this so it's not that big a deal." Naruto replied with a chuckle.

"I think it is time we head back. We have overstayed our visit by a good amount of time." Makarov said. Naruto could only chuckle at the old man's quick intervention. "Yeah he's right. We need to see what's changed these past seven years." he agreed. As they went to board the ship Naruto whistled loudly. "Uh you guys do realize I can get us back ten times faster if I fly in my dragon form right?" Naruto asked them rhetorically.

"NO WAY WE GET TO RIDE ON THE BACK OF A DRAGON THAT'S SO COOL!" those that had come to Tenrou exclaimed. Naruto smirked as his body glowed with power for the first time in seven actual years, but to him had been mere hours. Once he was fully transformed Igneel reared his head back and let out a mighty roar to the heavens signaling his return **"RRRROOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR"** allowing those who gazed upon him to feel hope for the first time in seven years. Kneeling down Igneel allowed them all to climb on his back with Natsu sitting on his head. Flapping his wings Igneel flew into the air before he grabbed the boat and flew off towards Magnolia. From her spot on shore Mavis waved goodbye to Fairy Tail and then disappeared once again.

* * *

X791 Magnolia

* * *

By the time they came back from Tenrou Island, seven years had passed by in Earthland. Lucy looked around the Guild and she couldn't help but smile a little, it felt like a fairy tale she read a long time ago, though she never thought she and everyone of the Guild would end up in a situation exactly like that story. Last night, the Guild got a massive party to celebrate the return of the core members of Fairy Tail, and even if she wanted to Lucy would never be able to forget any moments of that night.

Drinking, singing and dancing...as if they were making up for seven years of lost time, Fairy Tail was no longer the best guild of Earthland, yet it was still pretty much the same as before. Everyone, laughing and smashing their fists into each other face, before wrapping their arms around each other shoulder, tears of joy falling down their eyes... it was like they had never left to begin with. The fun continued until the doors of the small guild building were opened and five familiar faces walked in with a smile on their face.

"Welcome back, everyone!" Sherry Blendy waved to them cheerfully. She was a young beautiful woman with blue eyes, pink hair, large breasts, and a curvaceous body. She wore a black vest top and matching skirt. The vest sported a collar and tied reaching only to her mid-chest and aside from a light cloth band clasped above her navel, her belly and the under-inside portion of her breasts were exposed. She also wore a dark hair-band with points resembling cat ears, and long black gloves reaching to her upper arms.

"Looks like it's turned back into a noisy Guild like in the old days." the one who said that was Lyon Vastia. He was a slim young man of average height with a muscular and toned body. He had bluish silver hair, most of which were spiky strands that jut upwards on top of his head, except for some which are kept pointing down and partially cover the upper left part of his face.

Behind him was Jura Neekis, Yuka Suzuki and Toby Horhorta, all them wearing a smile on their face as they greeted the missed mages of Fairy Tail in over seven years. "You guys!" Gray said in shock, standing up from his seat. "Lamia Scale is here." Lucy gasped. It'd been a long time since she last saw them, as they were Fairy Tail's alliance during the battle against one of the strongest Dark Guild of Balam Alliance, Oracion Seis.

"When we searching for Tenrou Island, Blue Pegasus and Lamia really helped us out." one of the Guild's members informed them, forcing Gray to make a forced smile as Lyon's smirk. "Looks like we're in their debt now." Lucy said. "Don't worry about it, Blue Pegasus made it out there first, but we have much more power now." Lyon smirked confidently. "Who cares about that" Gray sweat dropped, saying uncaringly.

"Well, in these past seven years, we of Lamia Scale have climbed up to the number two guild in Fiore" Sherry said with a smile, putting her hand to the above of her sizable chest "That's too bad for you, Lucy-san" she told the blond. "So does that mean number 1 is Blue Pegasus?" Lucy asked. "Oh of course not!" Toby cried "There's no way that could happen!" the dog-like man said.

"Settle down." Yuka calmed his friend with his usual expression "No, it's not Blue Pegasus" he informed them. "Well, enough about that..." Jura nodded his head "What's important is that everyone is okay and doing well." His eyes then caught the shapeshifter he called friend sitting at a corner on his own drinking a beer, which was very strange considered what kind of a guild Fairy Tail was. So he couldn't help but walk over and ask "Naruto-san it has been a while hasn't it?" Jura asked.

Naruto looked up from his beer and smiled at seeing his friend. "Well look who the cat dragged in Jura Neekis my friend how ya been?" he asked as he stood up and set his beer down and embraced the man in a manly hug. "Far too long my friend." Jura replied. Stepping back Naruto got a good look at Jura's outfit. He wears a dark kimono, with the collar and sleeves adorned by a dark motif consisting of many squares placed in succession, linked together by a dark line and similarly flanked by two more lines, striped, traditional hakama and geta sandals paired with light tabi. He also sports a dark mantle draped over his shoulders.

"You look good wearing something other than a caveman's outfit." Naruto joked. "Well I decided to take the job seriously when you all disappeared. I heard about your fight against Acnologia and how you lost. Care to explain why that happened my friend?" Jura asked. "Simple really... I held back and it cost me and Acnologia both an arm and nearly cost me my life. When I woke up I found Acnologia's arm and made it my own." he answered pointing to the arm.

"I see. Well I guess I am just glad we didn't lose someone of your caliber then." Jura said causing the blond to chuckle. "Yeah, but Acnologia knows I am not so easily beaten. Let him think that he won and his guard will be lowered. The easiest way to beat someone at their own game is when they think that they have the advantage." Naruto said. "Wise words, but then again I wouldn't expect anything less from someone as old as you." Jura said.

"Y-You're married?!" a familiar voice caught Naruto and Jura's attention, and when they turned their heads to that direction, they saw Erza looking at Alzack and Bisca with her eyes widened as wide as dinner plates. While blushing rather girlishly, she also appeared to be caught off guard. "Yeah, for about 6 years now," Alzack replied. "That's right Erza-san! And you know what's funny? I was the one who proposed!" Bisca said with a smile nudging her husband with her elbow.

"He was so nervous and-" she began to say, but her husband interrupted her. "Can we just skip that part?" Alzack chuckled in embarrassment. "C-congratulations." Erza stammered while bowing. "I might be a little inexperienced and naïve, but please take care of me!" She continued nervously to Alzack. "Ufufu…" Jura giggled as he looked at his recently found friend. It was actually not rare for most people to see Erza, who had always had a strong and confident aura around her, acting so feminine like that so she was the only one who wasn't surprised by the knight's strange behavior. "She has somehow warped the whole thing around to being her, hasn't she?" Jura asked.

"Well, she better not think about it." Naruto muttered "She's still ten years too young to even think about love, let alone marriage." His eyes widened slightly when he realised what he had just said, but it was too late because Jura had heard it. "You sound like a father trying to protect his daughter from boys, you know that?" Jura asked humorously. "And here I thought you didn't think much of the people around you? I guess I was dead wrong about you, wasn't I." he said.

"Well what do you expect for a grandfather to do?" Naruto asked him. This surprised Jura and before he could yell out in surprise Naruto clamped a hand to the mans mouth "I would like to keep that a secret until it is the proper time to tell her." he said to the Wizard Saint. Jura nodded and Naruto released the man's mouth with a ***Thwack*** that made the man's lips pop. "I am surprised that you have children let alone grandchildren." Jura whispered quiet enough so that only he would hear.

"Well loneliness does lead to miraculous things doesn't it?" Naruto asked the Wizard Saint. "Yes indeed it does." Jura said. Clapping his hands together Jura called his guildmates over "It is time for us to depart. Thank you for the hospitality Fairy Tale, and farewell." Jura said as the group left. "Well I say we continue the celebrations." Makarov said. Everyone cheered and continued their party trying to pack as much fun they could into one night.

* * *

The next morning

* * *

Naruto woke at the crack of dawn and went to the guildhall. Walking in he saw most of the members passed out drunk from drinking to much and smirked. Walking over to the only person that was awake he gained his attention "Makarov we need to talk." Naruto said. "What about?" he asked the blond. "We need some money so I'm going to be going somewhere. If Natsu asks tell him I will be back in a few hours at most alright." Naruto said.

"Where are you going to acquire this money? I know for a fact you haven't taken a mission." the old man said. "Dragons collect large amounts of gold over time so it's no surprise some myths call us greedy. I'm just going to one of my caves and getting some of the stuff from there." Naruto said. Although he had told a half truth it wasn't exactly a lie either. "Alright just be careful." Makarov told the blond. Naruto nodded before he disappeared in a vortex of flame.

Naruto reappeared outside and began to walk... his destination... Twilight Ogre. Walking up to the doors of the Twilight Ogre Guild Naruto raised his hand as if he were about to knock before he broke the door off it's hinges with a single punch shattering the door into splinters and making all those inside get ready for a fight. A man stood up "Stand down that's an order." he said. It appeared the Master of Twilight Ogre was in... good.

Looking at the blond he asked "What are you doing coming here and wrecking my guild do you not know who we are?" to the blond. Naruto snorted "Yes I do, and do you know what I think? I. Don't. Care." the blond said before he vanished before he appeared behind the man with his sword to his throat. "You and I are going to do some negotiations you hear?" Naruto asked the frightened man. The members of the guild were now on their feet ready to fight the blond if need be.

"Stand down now. I have a sword to his throat and I am not afraid to use it to prove my point gets across." Naruto ordered. This forced the mages to comply though they were still wary of this newcomer. "Alright you want to talk then talk. Not like I can go anywhere." he said. "Good to see that one of you has some form of sense." Naruto said. "What do you want?" he asked the blond. "Oh thats a simple one. I want you to pay what you owe the Fairy Tail guild and I want it in a chest now." he ordered. "We don- one of them went to say before the blond looked at him with a cold stare shutting him up effectively.

"D-do it." he ordered. "That's kind of you to comply. Now there is something else I want you to do." Naruto said. "And that would be?" the man asked. "I want you to do what you have been doing to Fairy Tail and pay them what they owe you every week with interest." the blond said causing roars of outrage to come from the mages. Naruto flared his power causing the wood under his feet to splinter before they broke and the ground cratered effectively shutting them up.

"You either do this or this man's life will settle the debt. And believe me I have lived countless centuries so death doesn't bother me nor killing." he told them. "B-but you are in Fairy Tail they don't kill, and what do you mean countless centuries?" a woman asked. "I am Igneel the FIre Dragon King now you either do as I say or this man dies." he said. "Pfft you expect us to believe that you are a dragon please everyone knows that he died at the hands of Acnologia seven years ago so don't feed us that bullshit." a man yelled. "Wanna bet." Naruto said before his wings sprouted from his back followed by scales covered his body.

His power was immense and the mages of Twilight Ogre were shaking "Now do you want this man to die or do you want to settle this like grown adults?" Naruto asked as two men arrived with a large chest filled with money. "There now you have the money so leave." the man ordered. "Oh I don't think so little man. You see you still haven't agreed to the fact you owe me your life." Naruto said.

"F-forgive me Igneel-sama." he said. "I don't care. Now as I said before you will be paying the Fairy Tail Guild what they owe every month and you will do it with interest until I say so you hear." Naruto said while the man nodded. "Good I would hate to come and renegotiate another deal. Don't let me down." the blond said releasing the transformation and picked the chest up with a single hand and slung it over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

Stopping at the doorway Naruto turned his head enough for them to see his glowing gold eye "Oh and if you even think about trying to find a way out of this just know your life will be mine. As long as you do as I ordered you shall be fine." Naruto said and left in a vortex of fire once again. Reappearing at a bank he walked in carrying the chest. He then walked up to the counter and cleared his throat gaining the person behind the counter's attention.

It was a young man that was well dressed and looked ready to do business "Welcome to Magnolia Bank how can I help you today?" the man asked in a business like tone. "Yes I would like to pay off some debts for Fairy Tail." Naruto told the man. "Alright follow me and we will discuss what you can pay." the man said. Nodding Naruto followed the man through a hallway and into a room of records.

"Alright wait here and I shall retrieve the appropriate papers for you to look over." the man said and left. Setting the chest down Naruto opened it and saw that it was filled to the brim in enough cash to make a rich man cry in joy. Naruto honestly didn't care for money as he was an immortal and had hundreds of caves all over the world hidden that were filled to the brim in gold, Silver, Nickel, Priceless Gems and Artifacts from ages long forgotten that could literally buy him the entire continent of Ishgar ten times over if he wanted to have it.

The man walked back in carrying a small bilfo of papers in hand "Alright here you go a list of all of Fairy Tail's debts." he told Naruto. Taking the papers he began to look through them. The time he had spent as Hokage of the Leaf Village while it was still around had taught him to read everything down to the last detail so he was honestly surprised when he saw that the amount that the guild owed was almost eighty times what was in the chest.

Looking at the man he spoke calmly "If I may be so bold how did Fairy Tail get so deep in debt?" he asked. "Well before they left for Tenrou Island they were already a small bit in debt, but when news of Igneel and therefor Fairy Tail's demise by Acnologia come they had lost so much the debt just kept piling on. But now that they are back they can do everything that's possible to get out of debt." he told Naruto.

"I see..." Naruto said. "I know that many don't remember, but I could never forget the day I laid my eye's on Igneel. I was around fourteen at the time, but when the day of the Fantasia Festival came and I laid eyes on him for the first time I could honestly see the looks of awe and wonder on everyone's face. I can remember how it felt when he breathed snow into the crowds riling the children up and covering us all in that cold embrace of frozen ice." the man said.

"I can remember him breathing a giant beam of fire into the sky before it exploded like a thousand fireworks and lit up the nighttime sky. And that was only a couple of weeks before he engaged in his battle against Acnologia. I can see in my mind how the sky lit up with each explosion of pure unadulterated power when he fought the demonic dragon and how his ally came flying over the sea at such intense speeds before he attacked Acnologia to help Igneel." he said as small tears formed.

"But when news of his death came... I didn't know what to think. Our friend and the people's champion had fallen to his greatest enemy and there was nothing I could do to stop it." he said. "I wanted to rush out to where the battle had taken place to see if I could find him, but I was just starting to understand that life will move on even after someone we cherish is taken from us. Fairy Tail now has it's greatest warriors back but the world thinks of them as a bunch of weaklings." he said.

"Not for long." Naruto said quietly. "You stay here I'll be back." Naruto said standing up before he walked out of the room leaving the upset man to his own devices. Walking into the nearest bathroom he created a clone "Alright head to one of the caves and gather as much gold or gems as you possibly can and store them in the storage seals and come back here no goofing off." he ordered and it then disappeared in a flash of yellow.

Walking back out Naruto waited and watched as the clone came back quickly with a scroll handing it to him before it dispelled. Naruto unfurled it a bit and saw that it was filled with enough gems to pay off not only all of the debt they owed, bt even build a new guildhall. Naruto smiled ad walked back into the room "Alright I have enough gems in here to do more than pay off the debts of Fairy Tail." he said.

"W-what... but how?" he asked. "Would you believe me if I told you I'm always carrying a scroll filled with gems?" he asked. "I uh I don't know." he replied. "Also in here is enough gems to renovate the old guildhall so are we ready to pay off the debts or are we going to stand here talking about the things in the past?" Naruto asked as he unfurled the scroll and placed his hand on it. In a puff of smoke several hundred gems the size of Naruto's fist were sitting on the table.

Th only thing was that each gem had been as it was when he pulled it out of the ground showing the rocks and dirt caked to them showing that they were indeed the real deal. "Well if each gem is as real as they look then maybe the debts can be paid off." the man mumbled. "But I still have to check if each jewel is real if you don't mind?" he asked the blond who shrugged his shoulders showing he didn't.

For the better part of eight hours Naruto watched as the man checked each gem and proved they were real. When he was done the man sighed "Alright I am finished. I have looked thoroughly over each and every last gem you have presented is authentic. All debts are paid off and renovations for the guildhall can begin whenever you wish." he told Naruto. "Good but uh can we keep the fact that all the debts are paid off for a while. I want to surprise the others." Naruto said.

"Oh uh sure I guess so." the banker told Naruto. He then called in some helpers into the room and had them put the rare gems into several holders and then onto pallets before they were removed. "I thank you for your business Mr. ..." the man said but trailed off as he had forgotten to get Naruto's name. "Igneel. You may call me Igneel." Naruto told him while he watched the mans eye's widen while Naruto signed a document showing he paid off all of the debts and then disappeared in a vortex of fire once more. And then he reappeared at the run down shack where Fairy Tail was residing.

Walking into the guildhall he saw people bustling away trying to gt as much work done quickly but as efficiently as possible. Walking up to the mission board he saw a mission that paid a decent reward and snatched it without reading. "Oi Mira I'm going out on a job." Naruto said waving the flyer. "Alright be careful." she said as she looked at the job description. Writing down some stuff she then handed back the job flyer.

As he began to walk out the door Naruto felt a hand tap his shoulder. Turning he saw Sting standing behind him "What do need Sting?" he asked the teen. "I wish you the best of luck." he told Naruto. "It's just a simple civic duty." he replied. "Oh I thought it was something different my bad." Sting said while Naruto chuckled. "Yeah it's alright just don't cry if I decide to take a day off and not come back for the weekend." Naruto said while the White Dragon Slayer laughed in agreement. Naruto once more vanished in a swirl of fire to do his job. He didn't know why, but he suddenly got a bad feeling in his gut for some odd reason.

* * *

"Can this day get any more exciting?" Naruto asked sarcastically, holding a mop in his hands and using it to clean the stone floor of Mercurius Castle. While he didn't expect to have a mission at the palace of the royal family of Fiore, he already predicted the mission would be all about cleaning duty or something like that. This mission was supposed to be done by a whole team, but Naruto didn't read the mission request until he was at the station of Magnolia Town.

But it wasn't something Naruto couldn't handle, since he only had to clean the first and second floor of Mercurius Castle, not the whole castle itself. The man who in charge of the cleaning duty and also was the one who requested the mission said that last night there was a huge party at these two floors, but the other servants of Mercurius Castle were already filling their hands with lots of other duties so as usual, like before, they would required the assistance of mages, who could speed things up with their magic.

Maybe they thought it like that, but in Naruto's opinion if this mission fell into Natsu and his team's hand, he doubted the mess would be cleaned up after they finished their job. Looking around to make sure that no one was around Naruto then willed the water at the lake nearby, gathering them into one tentacle of water before controlling it into the room he was cleaning through the open window, as carefully as he could Naruto then used the water tentacle to clean the room, leaving no piece of dirt or leftovers from the party last night back and speeded his duty up tenfold.

However, when Naruto was about to will the tentacle to the doors, they suddenly opened and someone stepped in. "Kyah!" a feminine voice shrieked in surprise. "Oops" Naruto said as the whole tentacle of water pulled that person along with it too. It was a beautiful young woman with green hair and green eyes, wearing a white color dress and donned a fair amount of jewelry on her body.

"Hisui-sama!" a rather tall man with dark skin, wearing a set of armors on his body ran in while crying out in horror. "You there, is it you who is doing this?" he asked while pointing at Naruto as the green hair girl was being swirled around inside the tentacle of water. "Well, sorry." Naruto instantly will the water down to the floor and released the green hair girl from it. The tentacle of water then got smaller and smaller before disappearing completely from existence. It didn't take long for him to realize that he just gave the princess of Fiore a memorable ride on water tentacle.

"Hisui-sama!" The Knight cried out and immediately ran to her side, as the princess whole body was as wet as a drowned rat, coughing roughly as she had gulped down a fair amount of water "You fool, what the hell are you doing?" he screamed as Naruto. "Well, you guys..." he was about to ask why didn't they knock before coming in, but then realized that this was Hisui E. Fiore's house, she didn't need to have permission before coming into a room or something like that. "You know what? Forget it." he then got down on one knees in front of Hisui and brought out his hand, willing the water away from her body and gathered it into a small orb "There you go." He said and Hisui was stunned when she realized that she was completely dry.

"Now answer..." The knight grabbed Naruto's collar but the princess brought her hand up to stop him. "It's alright Arcadios." The princess shook her head before looking at Naruto. "Half of this is our fault after all." she said as she smiled. "Well, at least you're reasonable." Naruto shrugged before standing up, offering his hand to her. "Here, let me help you up." he said as Hisui took his hand and let him pull her up to her feet.

"What is your name?" Hisui asked with a soft smile. "Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto introduced himself then continued before the princess could say anything "and before you ask, no I'm not a new servant of this castle, I'm here for a mission request." he said to her. "That means you're a mage? That explains why you can control the water." Hisui nodded her head. "Which guild are you from?" she asked him.

"Fairy Tail." Naruto said shortly and grabbed the mop "Now if you excuse me, I would rather finish this place." and he walked away without any other words. "How disrespectful!" Arcadios scolded as he glared at Naruto's back, realizing that during their short conversation Naruto didn't address Hisui with the respectful suffix she deserved, not even once. He also didn't apologize for what he did to the princess and casually walked away like nothing happened.

"Don't worry Arcadios." Hisui let out a soft giggle, with her hand covering her lips. "I heard from father that mages of Fairy Tail were once all amazing seven years ago. But after the disappearance of more than half of their guilds, everything went downhill for them." She then released a soft smile. "I'm glad that they found their spirit back, Fiore really need mages like him, especially at this time." she said gently. "Are you sure your plan will work, Hisui-sama?" Arcadios asked the princess.

"I'm sure." The princess of Fiore nodded her head "It's time for us to destroy the Dark Mage Zeref once and for all, by activating the Eclipse Gate at the end of this years Grand Magic Game." She then walked away with her guard following closely behind her, completely unaware that Naruto was listening to their conversation this whole time outside of the door with his draconian hearing power.

A few hours later, having finished with the cleaning duty and received his reward Naruto returned to Fairy Tail like always, pushing the door of Fairy Tail's guild building and walked in with his hands in his pockets. He looked around the Guild and saw that everyone was in the middle of an argument, with no one louder than Macao and his adopted son Romeo.

"How was the mission Naruto?" Mira asked and immediately walked to his side. "Cleaning duty, it went well." Naruto nodded his head and pulled out a few hundred of jewels again, giving them to the barmaid. "What do you want this time?" Mira asked and accepted the money with a thousand watts smile. Since everything in the guild was completely free, Fairy Tail's mages didn't need to pay for anything, which were usually beers. However, Naruto was the only and also the first person in Fairy Tail that paid for his meals and drinks and also gave her a lot of tips, which at this time when the whole guild was in a hard time, was very helpful for her as well as her siblings.

"Anything that you have in mind should be fine." he said as Mira nodded her head before dashing away while humming happily. Naruto couldn't help but chuckle lightly at that before heading to Lucy's table, the only place around the guild's hall that wasn't having a fight. The celestial mage was reading a book, with a very serious expression on her eyes and from the look of it Lucy was halfway done with the book.

"Are you enjoying it." Naruto sat down in front of her and said with a smile. "Of course I am what kind of question is that?" Lucy asked."Ok ok no need to rip my head off." he told her. "So where were you guys..." Naruto trailed off, muttering with a very small voice that even Lucy couldn't hear. "What is everyone talking about?" He quickly asked before she could ask anything. "Oh, they are arguing about whether or not Fairy Tail should participate in this year Grand Magic Games." Lucy said.

"I heard about that." Naruto nodded his head. Hisui and Arcadios talked about it and something about Eclipse Gate and destroy Zeref once and for all, which for the first time in awhile interesting enough to pick his interest "Want to climb to the top in a short amount of time?" he asked her. "Apparently, it is the only way right now" Lucy laughed nervously. "But...do you think you can win with your magic power as it is now?" Makarov asked while scratching his chin. "Yeah, of course we do!" Macao agreed, being the leader of the oppose-the-idea team. However, his son knew just the way to inspire the third guild master.

"If we win, the Guild gets a 30,000,000 jewel prize!" Romeo said. "We're going!" Makarov said with a wild smile and his finger pointed to the ceiling. "MASTER!" everyone yelled. "It's impossible! There's Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scale..." Wakaba said trailing off. "And Sabertooth is gonna be there, too!" Macao said. "And in the past, we've always taken last place!" Jet said. "Don't go boasting that." Elfman shook his head while his siblings could only giggle.

"Don't let that bother you, we'll be fine!" Makarov grinned and punched the air rapidly. "ALL RIGHT! I'M ALL FIRED UP!" Natsu cried out with fire coming from his mouth, making the other mages back off in fear. "He's lost it!" Sting said. "When is this event happening?" Rogue asked, turning his face to Romeo. "In 3 months." he told the shadow slayer.

"Hell yeah! That's plenty of times for us to get ourselves in shape." Natsu grinned and punched his palm with a flaming fist. "Fairy Tail will once again be the number one guild in Fiore!" the other members of Fairy Tail nodded their head with a confident smile, believing that they could win this game to get their Guild back to the number one place, even though some others refused to participate.

Then, before anyone could speak anything more, Natsu moved toward Naruto and Lucy's table and grinned at Naruto "What do you want, son?" Naruto asked him. "Train me?" he asked. "Not this time I'm sorry but there are things I need to do." Naruto said. "Aw come on you trained us before we left for Tenrou why not now?" he asked his father. "Because I said so that's why." Naruto replied.

"Alright I hear ya. But don't think that just because you're not training us doesn't mean I'll quit asking you!" Natsu said as he gave him a thumb up "Or...you can join my team and join the event too!" he told his father. "Why should I?" Naruto asked "It wasn't like I can gain anything from this event." he told his son as he stood up. "Now I have to go there is something that needs to be taken care of." Naruto said as he disappeared in a column of flame.

He then reappeared at the old clearing he had trained the dragon slayers before they left for Tenrou. He then plucked a scroll from his leg and threw it to the ground where it unrolled to show the preservation seal. Naruto placed his hand on the parchment and in a puff of smoke the body of the God Slayer appeared. "You know I almost forgot about you." Naruto told the cold corpse. His hand was surrounded by energy before he plunged it into the dead man's chest.

"I don't really need you, but what I do need is inside your heart." he said as he grunted and removed a orb that resembled a Dragon Slayer Lacrima in many ways. "So this is the God Slayer Lacrima is it?" Naruto asked himself. "It looks decent for something so primitive." he said to himself. "Oh well another thing that could help slay Acnologia." he said before he absorbed the silver orb into his body.

Standing up Naruto burned the body and the scroll it was contained in with a wave of his hand showing he didn't need it anymore. "Now what am I going to do?" he asked himself. Walking away he left the clearing to clear his mind. The next day he went to the rundown guildhall where everyone was and saw that all the dragon slayers, cats, Erza, Mira, Elfman, Thunder God Tribe, Gildarts weren't there. Walking up to Makarov he sat in a chair at the bar.

"So where are all the brats?" he asked. "Oh well Mira and her siblings left to get back into shape or rather into better shape. Erza took all the dragon slayers save for Gajeel, and Laxia to the beach for a day of training and goofing off. the cats went with the dragon slayers as they are friends with them. The Thunder God Tribe went who knows where and Gildarts left a short while ago to finish his hundred year mission." Makarov told him while the blond nodded his head.

"I see..." Naruto said. "Aren't you going to go do some of your own training my friend?" Makarov asked him. "You know now that the brats aren't here I guess some time to myself wouldn't hurt so I guess I can do a bit of self improvement." Naruto said as he rubbed his chin. "Well I wish you the best." Makarov said. "Yep." Naruto said as he stood up and walked out of the guildhall. He then vanished in a whirl of fire before he appeared at the top of a mountain.

This mountain however was special to him. This was where he had shown Natsu the true power of a Fire Dragon's Roar and had blew up a mountain. Looking at the mountain he destroyed four-hundred years ago Naruto sighed as he traveled down memory lane and thought about the days he spent with his young son and all the fun they had together. After several minutes of memories Naruto cleared his mind and stood up. "Time to work on some new skills." Naruto said as he called upon the silver flames of God Slayer Magic he had gotten from the God Slayer Lacrima.

* * *

Three months later

* * *

Lucy and the others had just returned from the Celestial Spirit World from a false emergency which was in truth a way for the Celestial Spirit King to throw a party and were about to start training when Virgo dropped the proverbial bombshell on them. "Actually it's the opposite," Virgo said blankly as the group finally returned to the human world after A DAY of partying at the Celestial Realm "One day in the celestial realm equals 3 month in the human world" Her merciless words made them froze in shock. The team was completely gobsmacked and didn't know how to reply.

"Eh..." Natsu, Sting, Rogue, Erza, and Gray all muttered in shock. "T-that's impossible!" Lucy, Juvia, Wendy, Levy shouted. "What the hell do you mean by that?" the four cats asked the spirit. Before she could reply however two familiar faces made themselves known. "Hey you guys!" Jet and Droy appeared and greeted them cheerily "We've been waiting for so long." Jet said happily. "The Grand Magic Games will be held in five days. You must have been training hard!" Droy happily informed them, completely oblivious of the mood.

"Oh my god!" All of them fell to the ground face first while Wendy fell down to her knees and cried. "MUSTACHE BASTARD!" Sting cried out angrily "Give us back the time!" he roared to the sky. "What are they talking about?" Jet asked in confusion. Jet just shrugged showing he didn't know. A few minutes later after having Virgo changed their clothes back to the normal ones, Natsu and the rest of his friends as well as Levy and Juvia all sat down on the sand while leaning their back against a line of tree, still wasn't be able to get out of their shocking state and their mind still trying to absorb the fact that the GMG was about to begin in five days.

"How did we wind up in this mess?" Erza asked quietly. "Our precious training time... it's all gone." Natsu couldn't help but release a longing sigh. "Three months, just like that..." Gray nodded before lowering his head. "Dammit..." Sting groaned. "If we hadn't gone then we could have trained." Lector said agreeing with his friend. "What are we gonna do?" Lucy asked the others. "I guess we have no choice but to let other compete this time..." Levy said sadly, making Juvia release a heavy sigh.

But before any of them could say anything more than that, small rocks were thrown at their head, even Jet and Droy's head with enough force to knock a normal human's skull in.

"Oi! Who did that?" Natsu cried out in frustration and stood up with fire covered his body while the other held their head in pain. "Welcome back, brats." A familiar, amused voice could be heard from above them and everyone turned their head up to find Naruto standing on top of the wall. "What? Did you manage to save Celestial Spirit World?" he asked mockingly as he laid eye's on Virgo bound like a cheap whore. Believe it or not he was informed of the party a couple of weeks after they had all disappeared into the wind by Leo who was happy to see his old friend in four centuries.

With just a day in the Celestial World, the mages of Fairy Tail felt like it was just yesterday they were still training at the beach but in truth, three whole months had passed since that day they left the human world and they could see some changes on the man. First, Naruto's golden hair had grown a little longer than before, yet still managed to keep its spiky natural. His attire also changed, with him now wearing a black shirt and orange jacket with black stripes, black pant and black sandals. His right hand also wore a fingerless glove with metal protector at the back of his hand. Though, they could already tell that his attitude was still the same, as always. "Yo" Naruto greeted them and jumped down to the sand.

"You guys still don't answer my question." he said as he smirked. "You knew?" Lucy asked in surprise."Of course, she was obliviously lying." Naruto pointed his hand to Virgo, who was being tied up and had brick on her lap. He picked up a small rock and flicked it to Virgo's forehead with enough force for her to feel a slight tingle of pain. The pink haired spirit moaned out in delight when the rock came to impact with her head. "It's just that you guys were too stupid to acknowledge it... That and Leo told me a couple of weeks after you vanished without a trace." he told her with a chuckle.

"OI! You want to pick a fight old man?" Natsu gritted his teeth and grabbed Naruto's collar, but with a simple move, Natsu was thrown pass Naruto's shoulder and slammed face-first down to the ground hard, with Naruto's hand on top of his head to keep him there. Even someone who held monstrous strength like Natsu couldn't move a muscle while being restrained by his father.

"Now now son, shouldn't you more worry about the upcoming GMG?" Naruto asked with a smirk before letting the pink haired boy go. "Unless you want to let the others have all the glory...you brats have five days left to get stronger, how the hell do you lot plan to do that?" Naruto asked mockingly, pointing at Natsu's face. "Do you have any training that can make us as strong as you in five days dad?" Natsu asked with tears in his eyes. "Please say you have a way." he sniffled.

"Nonsense, you of all people should know that strength come from hard work. Even I cannot get stronger than those cats in five single days." he said. The cats pouted when Naruto pointed his hand at them. What he was saying was only half-truth, before the start of the Fourth Shinobi War, he did get a lot stronger than before in just a couple of days training with Bee, but it was a very different story there. "If you want to get stronger then I wisely advise you lot stand up and gear up, I'm going to unleash your potential in the hardest way possible." he said as a dark, cruel smirk appeared on Naruto's face as he cracked his fists around dangerously.

Everyone, even Erza gulped nervously. They knew the man was going to push them through hell. However, once again they were saved by a pigeon that appeared out of nowhere and landed on top of Erza's head, carrying a small rolled paper on its right legs. "To Fairy Tail," the scarlet head mage read it out loud, "come to the suspension bridge deep in the West Woods." she read the message on the slip of paper.

Naruto nearly face-palmed when the Fairy Tail mages immediately did what they were told in that message without thinking about a possible prank from someone, or worse an ambush. Fairy Tail wasn't the flashiest guild now, but in the past they made plenty enemies with dark mages and the evils, Naruto wouldn't feel any surprise if they were going to be attacked by the guys who Natsu used to punch like a punching bag or something like that.

"Nobody's here..." Natsu growled while punching his palm, scouting around the area with his eyes when they arrived at the suspension bridge "Nobody's here... what the hell?" Gray grumbled. "Was it a prank?" Sting asked, having the same scowl as Natsu. Naruto followed behind them very closely, and unlike the youngsters, he scouted the area very carefully and on guard.

Then suddenly, much to their shock, except Naruto's, the bridge automatically fixed itself. Broken wood and ropes flew up from the deep below and started attracting to each other, creating a whole bridge that connected the cliff on the other side. "Time magic." Naruto spoke up. He could recognize that kind of magic anywhere "The Arc of Time." It was an interesting magic to say the least. Time was actually meaningless for him as he was basically immortal, so Naruto suddenly found himself very eager to meet the one who just used the magic that control what was considered a forbidden magic.

"Seriously?" Natsu asked in shock, turning to Juvia "You think... it's them?" he sent her a meaningful look and Juvia couldn't help but nod her head nervously. "This must be our invitation." Erza hardened her eyes at the mention of time magic. "This might be a trap so be on guard." Rogue said. "I don't know who could it be, but let's go for it." Natsu said as he began to walk across the bridge to the other side.

Everyone nodded their head at Natsu's words and continued to make their way forward. After around five minutes of travelling on foot, the group flinched when they suddenly saw three cloaked figure standing in front of them. Naruto would have done the same thing, if not for the fact that he already smelled them a few minutes ago as they walked the bridge. He had lowered his guard, but still very caution. From what he could tell, none of the cloaked figures in front of them were enemies or had negative emotions, showing that they come here in peace and simply wanting to meet Fairy Tail... Hell they smelled familiar for some reason.

He could see the shocking expression on the Fairy Tail mage, letting him know that the kids must have some history with these three, while he suddenly remembered their smells.. They may have aged seven years but they smelled relatively the same. "Thank you for coming." The middle one, a male said and slowly removed his cloak, just like his two companions. He was a young man with cold gaze, blue hair and red tattoo on the right side of his face. "Fairy Tail." the revealed Jellal said.

Standing at his left was a pale-skinned woman with dark purple hair and brown eyes, spotting a rather voluptuous figure consisted of little more than a tabard-like garment that mostly likely exposed her back. The attire was opened on both sides of her body except for a small attachment at her waist, exposing a fair amount of her large breasts. She also donned long black boots that leave her upper thighs bare, a white cloth around her head and holding a large crystal orb close to her hip. This was Ultear Milkovich the user of the forbidden time magic.

At his right, was a curvaceous young lady with hot pink eyes and wavy back-length pink hair. Her outfit consisted of a red dress with a golden trim around a deep neckline that exposes a large amount of her ample cleavage with a short skirt and a belt with a yellow ribbon tied around her waist and black colored stockings and brown boots. This was the now grown Meredy adoptive daughter of Ultear.

"Jellal..." Erza, along with her friend gasped in shock at the present of their former enemies. "You haven't changed a bit, Erza" Jellal said with a small smile. "I'm so glad the rumors of your demise at Acnologia's claws were greatly exaggerated. It's nice to see you after all this time." he said to her.

"Yeah thanks. Same to you Jellal." Erza said as she nodded her head to the man. "I'm just glad you all survived." Ultear said with a small smile. "We have decided to do some good as you said long ago Naruto, and we have formed a guild to fight off the dark guilds." Jellal said as he looked at Naruto. "That's good to hear." the blond said. "So far we have taken down twenty-eight, but that hasn't put a dent in their numbers." Ultear said. "We barely defeated the last dark guild, but it's a good thing we didn't lose anybody." the time wizard said.

"We didn't do anything, you did it all by yourself, mostly, Ultear." The pinked haired Meredy said. She then looked at Juvia and smiled brightly. "Juvia, it's been awhile." The water dragon slayer, who was shaking just a few seconds ago couldn't stop herself from smiling gently at the cheerful pink haired girl. "Yes it has been awhile since Juvia has seen you. You have grown Meredy-chan." she told the pinkette.

Erza opened her mouth to speak again, but before she or anyone could make a word, almost unseen able wires attracted to kunai and shuriken suddenly appeared and wrapped around them, binding the Fairy Group together much to the other three's shock. Natsu and the rest cried out in surprise when they were forced down to the ground and pulled away by a very carefree Naruto. "Oi! What are you doing?!" It was Erza who cried out

"Hate to destroy the moment, but we're wasting our time here." Naruto said simply and pulled Fairy Tail group, who was crying out loud with him. "You kids have less than five days to train and yet you're here sobbing around with memories, nice jobs. What? You want to stay weak forever or simply don't want to help Fairy Tail raise to the top again?" Naruto stopped and turned his eyes to look at them. His words made them stopped screaming and looked down with defeated eyes.

"Wait!" Ultear called out, stopping Naruto when he about to pull them away again. "Please stop, I have an offer for you." she said while Naruto didn't reply, but he did stop on his feet and turned around to look at Ultear. "I know that you guys are here for training for the upcoming Grand Magic Games. We actually wanted to meet you three months ago but you guys suddenly disappeared. I know that you are short on time for training but I think I can help you with that." She raised the orb she was holding and said "With my new improved time arc, I can raise the level of your ability." with a small smile on her face.

"Eh?" all the teens said with confused faces. "You plan to improve their power with Time Magic don't you?" Naruto asked, crossing his arms on his chest "You mean the Second Origin?" he asked. "Eh?" Gray, Natsu and Wendy asked with total confusion. Naruto started explaining "Every Mage has a container inside their body that determines the limits of their Magic Power. In the case that it becomes empty, Ethernano comes from the atmosphere and enters the Mage's body, and after a while, their Magic Power is returned to normal." he told them.

"However, some recent studies about magic have identified another part of Mages' Magic container that isn't used normally and contains their dormant power, called Second Origin. If the power within this second container is reached, then the Mage in question will receive an enormous boost in Magic Power, allowing them to wield more powerful spells and to use their Magic over longer periods of time." he said with a smile. "Yes, it's like what he said." Ultear nodded her head "My time arc can evolve your containers so that they're capable of using second origin. In other words, it will give a giant boost to your magical power, even more than any of the training you have done until now." she said.

"Seriously?" Natsu cried and cheered out along with the others. Naruto then released the wire he was holding and said to Ultear "If you can really help them... then do it." He said and Ultear nodded her head. The blond then turned to the group of teens "But, you lot are still going through a lot of pain with me after this." Naruto said as he looked down at them, with the same dark aura and threatening words. "So be prepared for unimaginable pain." he said.

* * *

Once a year, the Grand Magic Games for mages was held. The capital of Fiore, the flower blooming capital, Crocus was busting with its citizens as well as mages of Fiore coming from all over the world in order to participate in this certain event. In the center was the King of Fiore's palace, Mercurius, an extremely large and tall building, appearing as one of the most visible elements in the valley where Crocus is located, and towering over all of the city's other buildings.

Mercurius was also surrounded by a lush green garden, which, like the rest of the city, was adorned by a large amount of flowers, possessing flowerbeds, artistically arranged plants and small, tidy hedges, which have square, hollow spaces on their edges, housing ornately decorated streetlamps, with wavy poles ending in large orbs, with circular objects surrounding them, seemingly floating.

The streets there were adorned by mosaics, which consisted of a variety of small, flat rectangular stones arranged to resemble semicircles. In front of the palace sat a fountain, surrounded by a ground-level, round and shallow pool; water jets jut upwards from both the fountain and the pool, with the former also housing some plants, or possibly statues of plants, on its base.

A magnificent sight, even for Naruto who came here many times in the past months, the first time he was here was during his cleaning duty at Mercurius, the mission that he accidentally cleaned princess Hisui of Fiore as well with a water vortex as well. Naruto took his time memorized the greatness of the capital of Fiore, but compared the richness of nature between Crocus and Tenrou, of course Naruto would prefer the holy ground of Fairy Tail more as it was quieter.

And in the mountains to the West, the great magic tournament was going to be held in the Domus Flau. The place appeared to be a large, round, open battle arena and had no cover on the top. It has numerous arches in its walls, and a large entrance. The Domus Flau also had four gigantic statues, each holding a staff with a big circle on top, facing inwards, surrounding the Domus Flau. Four gigantic chains could also be seen around the Domus Flau; each starting from a circular metal in the ground around the Domus Flau, connecting to circles behind the statues, and reaching down another circular metal in the ground.

And in the middle of the town, was the so called Team Natsu, five of them lying on the middle of the street, exhausting from all the training Naruto pushed them through in the last five days. Erza, however, was completely fine and was conversing with Naruto, with a map of Crocus in her hand. "Oi, I still don't feel so great about all this…" Gray said through gritted teeth, trying to push himself up to his feet. "We don't know for sure if that spell worked." the Fullbuster said. He still remembered every single detail about the pain he had to go through to boost his own ability and unlock his Second Origin. He didn't know if it was really worth it or not.

Gray also doubted five days of training with Naruto could help them in the battles against many incredible strong and amazing mages with magic powers that were still mysteries to them. "Yeah, but I do feel like my magic power has increased." Lucy said with a long sigh "All my joints are still totally sore though." she said in a moan. "Relax, guys." Naruto walked to them and grabbed his son's scarf, pulling the teen to his feet. "More or less, you guys are a lot stronger than five days ago." He grabbed Lucy's hand and guided her up to her feet. "But… we still can't defeat you?" Natsu pointed to Naruto. "Yeah that's because he's not only your dad, but he's a dragon that has lived for who knows how long." Lector said.

"Lector's right about that. Besides we wouldn't stand a chance against him anyways, I mean he has taken on Acnologia twice now and only lost an arm." Sting agreed with the red cat. "Well that is true... but still do you think you could have gone a bit easier on us?" Natsu whined. "Nope I did what I did because it needed to be done. Trust me you'll thank me later." Naruto told the group of moaning kids.

"I hate you right now." Natsu mumbled and got punched in the back of the head. "Don't say something like that. Naruto has been kind enough to train all of us these past five days when he didn't have to so don't look down on your dads kindness." Erza berated the pink haired dragon slayer. "Yes ma'am." Natsu said quietly. "Pfft idiot." Gray said. "WHAT WAS THAT STRIPPER!" Natsu yelled. "YOU HEARD ME FLAME BRAIN!" Gray yelled at his friend.

"Enough." Naruto said in a commanding voice that made them all stiffen, but they listened to the man. "We have less than an hour before we need to find where we need to go." Naruto said. "Well you're not wrong." Rogue said standing up. Naruto then looked around and caught sight of the third master of Fairy Tail, Makarov with Asuka, the daughter of Bisca and Alzack, sitting on his shoulders, her parents following closely behind them. Jet and Droy were also present as well, but those two weren't going to participate in the Grand Magic Game, since they were too afraid to go through the same pain Team Natsu, along with Sting and Rogue had to go through to unlock their Second Origin.

"So you guys finally made it!" The master greeted them with a huge smile "Naruto, how're you doing?" He asked. "I'm doing good Makarov." The blond man nodded his head before patting Asuka on her head, making the cowboy hat she was wearing fell down to her eyes "Hello there, Asuka-chan." He did have a soft spot for the little girl, after all she was the newest generation of Fairy Tail. "Hello Naruto-niisan." Asuka smiled brightly to him after lifting her hat back up. "Alright, let's get on with this even already!" Makarov said, crossing his arms on his chest "Kahahaha! We'll show them the power of Fairy Tail!" Makarov announced confidently.

"Did you hear that, Fairy Tail?" a man said with a sneer.

"Where? Them?" a woman said pointing to the group of mages.

"The weak little guild forever claiming last place?" another man said.

"Pft…kufufu… you guys are gonna get last place again this year too!" a woman said rudely.

"Everyone knows Sabertooth is gonna dominate this year too." the first man said.

"GRRR!" Natsu gritted his fist in anger, glaring angrily at the citizens around them. "Whoever wants to laugh them let them go ahead and laugh." Naruto said as he pat Natsu on his shoulder. "We will just wait and see which one is going to get the last laugh alright son." Naruto told the teen. "Anyway, Naruto, I'm glad that you decided to join us in this battle event." Makarov said with a large smile. "With you here, we'll probably win this tournament for sure." He said but then tilted his head to the side and said "Anyways I have decided that this year we will be sending all the dragon slayers in... along with you." the old man said much to their shock.

The others hadn't returned from their training just yet, so Makarov had to go with Team Natsu, Sting, Rogue and the blond shapeshifter. "But Master are you sure that you want to do this?" Erza asked. "Yeah for all we know they won't allow a second team." Sting said. "Trust me on this... it will work." Makarov said. Naruto nodded "He's right we all need a bit of faith... and I know we will get the top spot of Fiore for sure." Naruto said.

Makarov chuckled and then turned back to the group and informed them of what they needed to do "Okay everyone, the first day of the Grand Magic Game is going to take place tomorrow morning, but I was informed that all participants must returned to their lodgings by twelve p.m. so make sure to return to your place before that time alright." he said. "Wait where are we supposed to stay?" Lector asked.

"We got it!" Natsu jumped in between the two blonds with a toothy grin. "We've come all the way to this city and still got plenty of time left, we may as well hit the town!" He said as he grabbed Lucy and Happy before dashing off. He also tried to grab Naruto too, but the man easily slipped out of his grip. "Hey! Do you even know where the lodgings are?" Erza shouted after them. "Honeybone right?" Lucy asked loudly "I'll make sure Nastu will be there by twelve for sure!" she replied. With that, the trio dashed away.

"Well, I'll see you later old man, everyone." Naruto waved his hands to them and went to the opposite direction, disappearing into the crowd of the people of Crocus. The Fairy Tail group soon parted away as well, with Erza heading to the Honeybone lodge. Naruto walked up to a stand that was offering things for the game, and it just so happened a rulebook was one of them. Purchasing the book he began to read.

Naruto rapidly flipped through the pages the new rulebook of Grand Magic Game, memorizing every single detail written inside with just the first glance. Apparently, rules changed every year so he couldn't realize on everything he read in the old books. There were three important rules that were specific and more important than the others. First of all, each guild's master cannot participate. He was not Fairy Tail's master so he didn't have to worry about this.

Second, anyone without the Guild's insignia cannot participate either and must simply observe. Naruto also didn't care much about this rule because he had the magical insignia of Fairy Tail on his right arm. Also, the third rule was about each event will remain a secret up until before they begin, at which point the rules will be explain which in his opinion made absolutely no sense at all. Also, without a team consisted of five members and possible one reserve, a mage wasn't allowed to participate in the event. If not because of this rule, Naruto would have participate in the event by himself with his own team.

A breeze blew and a all to familiar scent hit his nose causing his eyes to widen... _"Sasuke... Gaara... you're here?"_ he asked himself before he reached out to their minds with his magic _"Sasuke... Gaara... can you hear me?"_ he asked his friends. Feeling the surprise on their minds he was surprised when they answered back _"N-Naruto... you're alive?"_ the two exclaimed in his mind loudly causing him to wince.

 _"Yeah of course I'm here what'd you expect?"_ he asked his lifelong friends. _"We thought you were dead."_ Gaara said. _"Yeah how are you still alive?. I mean we knew the mages of Fairy Tail were alive, but we heard you were hit with a close range breath attack from Acnologia."_ Sasuke said. _"Bah you know it takes more than a simple thing like that to finish me off."_ he replied. _"Yeah that is true..."_ Gaara said as Naruto felt himself nod in agreement.

 _"Where are you guys? I have to see if you guys are actually here."_ Naruto said. _"Wait where are you at?"_ Gaara asked. _"I'm in Crocus for the Grand Magic Games. Also we need to talk if we meet."_ the blond said. _"That's good because we're here too so it works out."_ Sasuke said. _"We are in the middle of a crowd trying to fawn over us just because we're famous."_ Gaara grumbled out.

 _"Aww you're just upset you have more fangirls here than back over in_ _Alagaësia_ _aren't you."_ Sasuke teased his friend showing a rare humor. _"SHUT UP SASUKE IT'S NOT LIKE YOU'RE THE SAME."_ Gaara yelled in his mind in embarrassment. _"Alright stay put I'll come find you."_ Naruto said to the arguing duo. They didn't reply as they were so caught up in their... discussion. Naruto cut the telepathic link and began to walk to where a crowd was sure to be gathered.

Walking around and looking Naruto soon spotted the crowd of women who were shouting about how they loved the duo. Pushing his way through Naruto smirked when he saw the two standing in the center signing autographs and even giving a kiss or two to some of the more beautiful girls. "Well seems like the gang is back together." Naruto said gaining the two men's attention where they smirked.

"Naruto Uzumaki as I live and breathe how are you?" Gaara said as he removed a petite brunette from his neck to shake his friend, and leaders, hand. "Oh yeah it's you guys alright." Naruto said breaking the grip he had with Gaara. "Good to see you're still here." Sasuke said nodding at him. "So what do you need to talk about?" Gaara asked him. "Well let's just say I have some things you need to know and leave it at that." Naruto said motioning to the crowd of women.

* * *

Naruto was making his way to where he was supposed to be and he now had a relaxed face. Then suddenly, when he was about to cross an alley, a hand shot out, grabbed him by his collar and pulled him into the place. Naruto's left hand immediately shot up and grabbed the wrist of that person, putting a little force into his grip and forcing them to release him. Naruto then twisted that person around and pushed forward, pinched their front body against the wall and with a flick of his right hand, the kunai hidden in his sleeve shot into his palm. In an instant, Naruto had the person that, in his opinion was stupid enough to make a sneak attack on him, pinched against the wall and a kunai pointed at the back of their neck.

He could easily kill that person with a single stab forward, but stopped himself from doing so when he recognized the long and wavy blond hair and incredible feminine curves on her body. "You know, under a different circumstance, this kind of position will definitely turn me on." It was Laxia Dreyer, the beautiful Lightning Dragon Slayer of Fairy Tail. "It's a kunai Laxia." Naruto said calmly and released her.

"Seriously, there is no need to react like that." Naruto snapped his head to the side and saw Gajeel Redfox, the Iron Dragon Slayer appeared from the shadow. Standing behind him with his back leaned against the wall was another Dragon Slayer of Fairy Tail, Mirajane's sister, Lisanna Strauss. "Next time, don't try to grab me like that." He said before he turned back to Laxia after returning his kunai back to his sleeve. He eyed her up and down, realizing that she had changed out of her usual attire.

She wore a black-colored muscle shirt with a turtleneck collar underneath her jacket with red pants and black shoes. All in all... she looked ravishable to him, but since there was a crowd he wouldn't do anything. "Nice outfit." he complimented her. She smiled "Thanks." she said to her fellow blond. "I'm glad to see that you guy's made it." he told the three slayers. "Yeah we made it here about an hour ago." Gajeel said. "That's good. So you know the plan then right?" he asked.

"Yeah two teams made up of nothing but dragon slayers. Kinda crazy if you ask me." Gajeel said. "Alright that means that you need to get to the lodgings. I sent Sting and Rogue there so we don't have to worry about looking for them and getting disqualified." Naruto said. "So which team will you be on?" Laxia asked him. "Natsu's team of course. Remember that Natsu's team consists of Natsu, Wendy, Sting, Rogue, and me. Your team will have Lisanna, Gray, Juvia, Gajeel, and you." he told them while they nodded in understanding. "Now we need to hurry or else we won't make it to the lodgings." he said. They quickly left to find their lodge.

* * *

Walking in through the door Naruto sighed. "Well talk about cutting it close you were almost late." Sting said as he looked at the elder blond. "Yeah but the good news is that I made it." he replied. "So did the others arrive?" Wendy asked him. "Yeah we met up about fifteen minutes ago and we parted ways to make our ways to the lodges." he said while they sighed in relief.

"So we have decided that for our reserve members we will have Erza, Lucy, Elfman, Mira, and Bisca. How does that sound?" Rogue asked him. "Sounds good to me." he replied to the shadow user. "Well we have a few- Natsu started to say but a sound stopped him. The church bell at a local church started to ring. "The reserve member can join us later if we need them, so we don't have to worry too much about being disqualified." Naruto said as he counted the rings. Everyone nodded their head in agreement. A voice called out to them through the night causing them to walk outside.

" **To all the guilds here for the Grand Magic Games I welcome you!** " A loud and playful voice that could be heard all over the city hit them surprising team Fairy Tail. They ran outside to see what was happening. And above the city was the hologram of a man wearing a pumpkin head with large eyes and mouth, striped shirt with white cuffs, a black shirt underneath, a dark cape with white edges and white underside, a pair of white pants, white boots, white gloves, and a dark witch-like hat " **Good morning everybody!** " the pumpkin man said with a wave.

"Whoa!" Natsu gasped in amazement "He's humongous." the dragon slayer exclaimed. "It's showtime." Naruto muttered under his breath, a small smile formed on his face. " **In order to reduce the participating teams from one hundred and thirteen down to eight…** " The Pumpkin said " **We will now begin a 'Preliminary Event'** " it announced confusing them. "Preliminary?" Wendy cried out in shock "No one said anything about this." she said unhappily. "One hundred and thirteen huh?" Naruto asked. "That's a lot of guilds, even for a country like Fiore." Sting said in agreement.

 **Each and every year more and more guilds come that's a sign this event was starting to be taken too lightly...** " Pumpkin started to dance around and said with a singsong tone " **This year, we're brought the number of final competing teams down to eight.** " he then pointed his index finger up and the whole city starting to move, shocking everyone. To be more specific, every single lodge for the participants starting raising up from the ground up to the sky.

" **You will all now compete with one another. The goal to reach is the even ground, Domus Flau. The first eight teams to make it will participate in the event. Your lodging will be the starting line for the preliminary.** " the pumpkin said. After that, paths started being created on the balcony of the lodges all around the capital of Fiore and all connected to the place where the preliminaries would take place, a massive structure floating on the sky.

" **Feel free to use any magic you like, because there are no restrictions as long as you can be one of the first eight team to make it. But if all five members of your team don't make it there, you still lose and will not participate in the games. And… one… more.. thing.** " Pumpkin said with a dark chuckle. " **We take no responsibility for anyone who loses their life in the Labyrinth.** " he said in a dark tone.

"Gear up!" Naruto cried out for them and grabbed his sandals, in a flash they were on their feet "We shouldn't waste anymore time!" the blonde said and they nodded. Team Natsu immediately did what they were told, Natsu, Sting and Rogue hadn't changed so they were fine. Wendy threw on her shirt since she wasn't afraid to change in front of the guys, but they didn't really care about her at the moment.

" **The Grand Magic Games preliminary event! SKY LABYRINTH!** " Pumpkin cried and the whole city lighted up " **Has BEGUN!** " "Try to keep up!" Naruto said and shot out of their lodge first and shouted, making his way up the path lead to the floating labyrinth .Natsu smirked confidently "TEAM FAIRY TAIL! Let's go!" he shouted out and followed after Naruto, with the rest of his team following shortly behind sharing the same determination smile.

* * *

"AHHH THIS IS SO DAMN CONFUSING!" Wendy hollered, stomping her feet. They were currently inside the labyrinth, standing on floating platforms in the maze. her dark blue hair swished side to side as she turned around. Naruto meanwhile was standing on a higher ground, a massive pillar twenty feet higher than where the other were standing and scouting around the area with his eyes.

"How are we supposed to know where to go when every turn you take is so confusing." Sting yelled. "We need to head East." Rogue shouted to his friend. "I have a compass." Natsu said bringing out the small item. This caused the three other slayers to look at him. "WHAT!" they yelled as they had never seen Natsu use his head for anything. "Quiet down." Naruto ordered effectively shutting them up.

"So what do we do now dad?" Natsu asked him. "Keep moving... I heard a few fights ahead of us." he responded to him. He then looked to the others "Try to avoid battles as much as possible. We can't afford to waste any more of our time." he said while the others nodded their head in agreement. Navigating the sky labyrinth was indeed not easy for the Fairy Tail team, even with Naruto's help and Natsu's compass.

The blond continuously made stairs of ice for everyone to climb, and at several points in time they came across other guilds, even if they tried to battle was unavoidable. The group attempted to make a map and three out of the five members were very keen on the idea of stealing maps from other groups. But once the maze began to shift, Naruto knew immediately the maps were useless.

"It's moving!" Wendy yelled in shock and fell off the platform. Natsu shot forward and grabbed her, but he too fell off the platform when it shifted again. Natsu tried to hold on but the platform twisted around again, this time vertically and hurled his hand away. Both Salamander and Sky Sorceress gasped in shock as they started falling. Fortunately, Naruto saw this and shot forward, grabbing Natsu's wrist and stopped them from meeting their ultimate end.

"I got ya." Naruto said and smirked and then pulled Natsu and Wendy back up. His chakra allowed him to stick his feet to the platform no matter what angle it was which he was glad for. "Be careful where you're going." he told them and the two breathed out a sigh in relief and nodded their head in affirmative. "I wish Happy or Carla were here, they could take us to the Domus Flau for sure." Wendy said with a huff.

"Unfortunately, Happy and Carla are counted as members of Fairy Tail, so we can't have them here." Naruto said as he shook his head. "Whoa!" Wendy said as she started sliding backwards off her platform and their last member, Rogue was having enough troubles holding onto his own platform as well. "This place is a mess" he commented before he was helped up to his feet by Sting.

After a few minutes of traveling, team Fairy Tail encountered a group of man with very familiar guild mark "Twilight Ogre!" Wendy gasped. The man, apparently their leader curled his lip. "Fairy Tail! You really think you have a chance-" he never finished his sentence. "Typical villains' speech" Naruto said, leaping forward with his feet put together in a drop-kick. His feet connected with the man's face and sent him away. The remaining four members growled and gripped their weapons tightly, but they were met with an ice sphere shot with high speed and Natsu's flaming fist to the head effectively knocking them out of the games.

"That's one headache I am not going to miss." Sting said. "I hear you on that one." Wendy agreed. Naruto looked down at where the leader of Twilight Ogre stood and saw the map they had been drawing. "Here is another map Wendy-chan." Naruto said and gave Wendy the map, who nodded her head and started checking it with what they got along the way. "Let's go before this whole place shifts again." Natsu said. After much more discussion and movement, it didn't take them long for the group to find themselves on a long path. Encouraged by the prospect that they were close, Team Fairy Tail moved slightly faster, keeping a good pace and surprisingly a really good time.

And then they saw the exit, and Pumpkin waiting for them. "Well, that was easy." Natsu grinned as the team stood in front of Mato, who was clapping his hands rapidly to congratulate them for passing the preliminary " So how did we do?" Rogue asked him. Sting asked quickly. "We were first, right?" while the pumpkin shook his head no. Mato rubbed his palms together nervously. "Not exactly." The anticipated win that the Fairy Tail team expected did not come. "You got fourth placen which is still good." he told them. This made Fairy tail's hopeful smile drop a little.

"Well, at least we didn't make it last." Wendy said and Naruto nodded his head. "I take it that we also aren't allowed to know who passed this before us, right?" he asked Pumpkin man, who nodded his head. "Yes, you'll know about the others tomorrow morning." the pumpkin said. He then smiled, which was weird as he was a pumpkin "Now, come along, come along…" he ushered everyone in through the gateway "You all deserve a good night rest." he said to the exhausted group.

* * *

It was the moment they were all waiting for. The citizens of Crocus were gathered together inside the Domus Flau, excited for the upcoming event. _**"The annual Magic Festival finally starts! The Grand Magic Tournament!"**_ a man announced and the crowds went wild as they waited to see the 8 Teams that made through the preliminary round. _**"I'm Chapati Lola here. I'll be covering today's events."**_ He introduced himself.

Chapati was a middle aged short man, thin and pale-skinned. His smooth face was rather unusual, square and very big when compared to his small eyes, thin eyebrows, nose, mouth and chin, all close together and located in the middle of the face. For attire, he wears a simple dark suit with a light shirt under it, dark pants and a tie, where it reads ' _Grand Magic Games_ ' on it. **"We are honored to have Yajima-san, a former member of the Magic Council, as our commentator. Thrilled to have you here, Yajima-san."** Chapati said to the elderly man.

The old man gave a nodded of acknowledgement. **"The pleasure's mine youngster."** replied Yajima, and Chapati continued the introductions of the special guests of the day. A certain incredibly beautiful blonde woman. **"For day one's guest, we're privileged to have Miss Fiore, Jenny Realight from Blue Pegasus!"** Loud exclamations were heard and many cheers from fans could also be heard as she made her comment. **"We're gonna win this year!"** she stated with full confident in her guild.

Inside, four out of five members of Team Fairy Tail were dressed in purple and white uniforms, but with different designs. Wendy's was a dress split open in the front, revealing her black panties. Sting had a vest that exposed his chest, Natsu's had one with long sleeve, covering his left arm but left his right arm exposed. Rogue, however, wasn't even wearing his shirt at all. They were all waiting for their name to be called.

Naruto kept his black military style uniform, but he was wearing a black headband made of black cloth with metal forehead protector that had the Fairy Tail guild mark on it. He couldn't help but wonder if the other team of Fairy Tail made it through the preliminary. Lucy, their reserve member was currently resting inside their infirmary. Happy and Lisanna found her unconscious on the street last night, attacked by someone before the games had officially began much to their shock.

 **"Okay… contestants are arriving. First Team ranks the 8th in the preliminary event. Let's welcome them… The Hounds of Hell's Army, QUATRO CERBERUS!"** Chapati telled out while the crowd cheered for them. "WILD!" and some of them flexed to show off some muscles causing a lot of the girls to scream louder at them. **"The 7th place is a female guild. Dancers of the Ocean… MERMAID HEEL!"** Some of their members waved or blew kisses while the leader looked nonchalant. Once more they cheered for the guild.

"They are a new guild" Naruto informed them. "With only one S-class mage, I didn't know that they could make it through the preliminary as well." Sting said shocked. "It's not about rank it's about skill." Naruto told him. "I understand, but still..." the teen said. "Yeah I know..." Naruto replied. **"Coming up, the 6th place is the Wings that Sparkle in the Dark, BLUE PEGASUS!"** Chapati announced while the crowd went wild.

"KYA! EVE-KUN!" a woman yelled from the crowd

"HIBIKI-SAMA!" another woman yelled.

"REN!" a third yelled out to the young man.

Many girls yelled as they all posed in their famous handsome men pose. However, Ichiya and the person who was in bunny costume weren't making a very good impression on the crowd.. **"The 5th place, Goddess of Love and War, Sacred Destroyers… LAMIA SCALE!"** Chapati announced. Lamia Scale was led by Lyon while they made their entrance. "6th place?! Were you guys holding back, you idiots?!" their elderly guild leader raged as she watched from the sidelines causing some people to laugh. "It's our turn." Natsu informed everyone. "Let's shine out there." Sting said.

 **"Alright everyone. Despite the fact they always got the last place over the past few years, they managed to make an incredible return this year, claiming the 4th rank this year!? Let's welcome, the wild and rowdy, TEAM FAIRY TAIL!"** Chapati announced as Naruto took the lead and walked out of their entrance. The crowd was booing at them, unlike his team, Naruto paid no mind to it and continued walking forward with his hands in his pockets.

Yajima, who saw this gave a thumbs up at them. **"This is wonderful. Congratulations Fairy Tail."** he said. "HURRAY FOR FAIRY TAIL!" the whole guild yelled from the sidelines as they cheered with big signs and everything showing their support. "Hm… isn't that…?" Wendy asked as she pointed to spot beside their Master. "Hurray, hurray, Fairy Tail!" the ghost cheered and punched a fist into the air as her legs swung in the air "GO GO, Team Fairy Tail!" she cheered loudly gaining their attention. "MASTER MAVIS!" the whole guild yelled in surprise as their eyes bugged from their sockets.

Mavis had on a perfectly confident face as she smiled and gave them a thumbs up. "I'm here to cheer for you. Nobody can see me unless they're in Fairy Tail, so don't worry about that. I also want to see you all do your best so go out there and have fun." she said. ""Well when you put it like that then how can we lose?" Makarov asked happily. "Oh great another ghost is here to haunt me." Naruto muttered under his breath. He wasn't looking, but he could recognize her voice a mile away.

"It's a relief to see the First come here to cheer on us!" said Natsu as Sting nodded in agreement with him. "Even if she is a spirit…" Wendy added happily.

The announcer continued **"The 3rd place… wow, for a first time guild to get such a high rank, let's welcome the Midnight Raiders… RAVEN TAIL!"** Chapati announced much to Fairy Tails shock. "Raven Tail?!" Natsu yelled out in shock. "This is… the guild founded by Master's son, Ivan." Wendy said to Naruto who nodded. "But… I think it's…" she trailed off and Makarov finished the sentence for her.

"A DARK GUILD!" Makarov looked furious. "IS IT OK TO LET THEM PARTICIPATE?" he raged as they all tried to hold him back, while Mavis noted thoughtfully. "I do feel a malicious force." Mavis said as she nodded her head. "Isn't it a Dark Guild?" Someone in the crowd whispered worriedly and the announcement came on to explain about it _._ **"Well… according to official records, Raven Tail has existed for more than 7 years, and has been approved as an official guild recently."** Chapati announced to the crowd.

 **"So it's not a Dark Guild since it has been approved by the Guild League."** Yajima finished the announcement for him. Hearing this, Makarov was pissed beyond words as a vein throbbed on his forehead. "Ivan… what the hell are you planning… how did you make it?" the old man asked. The man in question, who was sitting at the back of the crowd, smirked evilly "I've waited in patience for so long, father. All for this day to come…" Ivan said to himself in glee.

 **"And in next place… oh my! Can the broken wings of the fairies be mended once again and allow them to take the skies once again? Let's welcome… FAIRY TAIL B TEAM!"** Chapati announced loudly _a_ nd the crowd went into stunned silence. "So they really made it..." Natsu said as Naruto nodded his head when the other team of Fairy Tail appeared from their entrance.

"What…" was the only thing that left the crowds mouth as they stared at the totally unannounced turn of events. "WHAAAAAAT?!" they then exclaimed in absolute shock. "NII-CHAN!" Elfman exclaimed from the crowd. "GAJEEL!" Levy yelled. "JUVIA!" Lyon yelled looking at his crush. "Another Team from Fairy Tail…?" the crowd whispered among themselves, confused at the fact that they have two teams.

"Congratulation, you guys really made it." Naruto said as he stepped ahead and said to them. "Before us too... good job." He added.

"Thank you Naruto-kun" Laxia giggled. "You made fourth place, not too bad." She then glanced around. Natsu was facing Gajeel in a glaring contest, Juvia was trying not to hug Naruto wanting to put up a professional front. Wendy, meanwhile was terrifying when she was left with Laxia, who was looking at the place her father was sitting "Well, it seemed the two of us is paired with each other now. Hate to face you in a real battle Naruto-kun." Laxia said looking at him.

"Don't worry." Naruto said lazily. "I won't hurt you… much anyway." Laxia pouted before noticing the forehead protector on Naruto's forehead. "What are you wearing on your forehead?" she asked her fellow blond. "Well, it's…" He was about to give Laxia a speech, but before he could make one, the announcer spoke up again after explaining to the crowd why Fairy Tail had one more team.

" **Alright! For the last team that made it through the preliminary round…** " the crowd began to get wild. **"T** **hat's right, you all know who they are! The strongest! The invincible! The complete dominators of any competition! SABERTOOTH!** " Chapati yelled into the microphone. Team Sabertooth led by Sasuke, one of the Sabertooth Dragon Lords of the current strongest Guild of Fiore appeared in the booming welcome of the spectators. Everyone was cheering out for them, as expected from the number one guild. "Here they come." Natsu said as he hardened his glare.

"Looking forward to you, Fairy Tail" Orga said and waved his index finger to the group of slayers and dragon. "Don't wave that finger at me, you bastard." Gajeel muttered darkly. "Gajeel calm down." Rouge said, keeping a calm expression on his face. "So that there is Fiore's strongest Guild they are something else." Gray nodded his head. "Looks aren't always everything so keep an eye open." Naruto told him.

" **Alright! Thank you all for waiting, here is your lineup!** " a stone board shot up from the ground " **The Grand Magic Games' had been unveiled!** " The crowd started to cheer again as Chapati started explaining the rule. The tournament would be divided into 5 days, with two events held each day, one battle and one hidden event. For the hidden event, each team will receive an amount of points based on their position in the end of it.

For the battles, the winning team was going to get 10 points and the loser wasn't going to get any at all; if the fight ended up in a draw, both teams got 5 points for themselves. The battles would be decided by the organizers based on the fans' votes. However, some battles are arranged according to the Fiore's King's desires and would be set up like so:

Team A vs Team B

Team C vs Team D

Team E vs Team F

Team G vs Team H

" **Without further ado, I bring you the Grand Magic Games opening game!** " Chapati cried " **Let's begin, Hidden!** " he said and then lowered his voice it wasn't less louder than before " **Each team will have one participant. After each team submits their player, I'll explain the rules.** " he said excitedly. Quatro Cerberus sent out a muscular man named Yeager, while Mermaid Heel had a girl whose hair tied into two pony-tails behind her, Beth. Raven Tail had Narpudding on the go and Ren represent Blue Pegasus at their first game. The one who nicknamed the singing bard of the red moon, Rufus removed his hat and greeted the crowd with a smile on his face.

"If small is better, then maybe Yuuka or I should go?" Sheila asked, looking at her thick eyebrows teammate. "No, we should grab this from the very start." Lyon shook his head and put on a confident smile "I'll go" he said. "Yeah, in that case" Gray stepped forward, looking at Lyon "I'll go too." he said looking at his fellow pupil. However, before he could make one more step, Naruto surprised everyone when he suddenly stepped grabbed Gray by the top of his head and pulled him back to step ahead. "This game is name hidden right? Then I guess it's all about stealth." Naruto smiled as he faced against his opponent "Let me handle this." he told him.

"Huh?" Gray asked in surprise "But you…" in his opinion, Naruto wasn't the best candidate for this battle. He was very tall, must be one of the tallest mages standing in this field so it was a dead give away. "Don't worry Gray, this is my playground." he told him with a grin on his face. "Alright then." Laxia nodded her head before turning to Juvia, since her members all consisted of destructive members she would go for the mage with the least power compared to the others, also the shortest member of their group "Juvia, can you go first?" she told the water mage.

"Alright. Juvia will do her best not to disappoint you Laxia-chan." Juvia said as she nodded her head rather nervously. "Don't lose, even if your opponent is the dragon man." Gajeel advised. "Oh! Naruto is on right away?" Mavis' eyes sparkled in excitement. "Here comes our strongest member!" she said excitedly as she watched the shapeshifter walk onto the field calmly.

" **We're finally ready to begin. I wonder what kind of contest hidden will be** " Chapati spoke up " **Yajima-san, is there anyone we should be looking for?** " he asked his fellow announcer. **"Hmm… well, we all know Rufus-kun is the force to reckoned with here… but I'm gonna be keeping an eye on Naruto Uzumaki too."** The short old man said. **"He is a new Fairy Tail's member, and you know how strong they are seven years ago."** the old man finished.

" **What about you Jenny-san?** " Chapati asked the blond. **"I'm all for Eve-kun, of course. He's so strong."** She said but then turned back and looked at Naruto. Truthful, she was placing her bet on Naruto as well, having witnessed his power first hand seven years ago during his battle against Acnologia in his dragon form. She was one of the few people that remembered the mighty Igneel.

"You ready Juvia-chan?" Naruto asked and the blue haired girl nodded her head. "You will be on your own now. Remember the training i gave you, that's all I ask. Remember your ambition, fight hard and strong to show me what you're capable of." he told her. "I will, Naruto... kun" Juvia said as she nodded her head confidently. **"Now let's start. FIELD OPEN!"** Mato cried out and pointed his finger to the sky.

Suddenly everything changed into a city, surprising everyone. In an instant, Naruto found himself standing alone in the middle of the whole city. "Are we supposed to play hide and seek in here?" Eve asked, looking around the city. "Where shall we hide?" Beth was worried too. Narpudding was unhappy and Rufus remained quiet with the same confident smile. "If it's hide and seek, it's too strange" Yeager commented.

" **Everyone in the stadium! Please watch what happens in the town through Lacrima vision!** " The scene above the city suddenly show all ten contestants. " **The hidden rule here is very simple. You will be both hiding and seeking at the same time. You have to find others in the town and give them an attack. You can use any kind of magic. It doesn't matter whether you get injured or not. The person who launches his attack first can get 1 point** " Chapati explain about how the game played.

Then the whole streets were then filled with clones of the contestants **"These are your clones. If you make a mistake and attack the clones, you'll be losing 1 point."** Chapati finish his explanation. "I see…" Mavis muttered before saying with a smile _"Then we already won this battle."_ Mavis thought to herself. " **Start! Disappear in silence! Just like a black cat hiding in the dark night!** " Chapati announce the first event. " **Under this situation, you should restart from somewhere else after 10 second. You can restart for no matter how many times within the time limit. The time limit is 30 minutes the team that getting most points will be the no.1 team.** " Explain again by Chapati. And the battle began.

* * *

Meanwhile... outside the field.

* * *

"Naruto's training is taking effect" Erza said and nodded her head with a smile, keeping her eyes on Juvia. "Oh she found Yeager and Eve." she said watching as Juvia attacked the two mages with powerful tendrils of water came from her body, knocking them back and she gained two points. "Oi, where is dad?" Natsu look at very scene of the field but Naruto was nowhere to be found. In truth, he already escaped the scene that stayed on him and all visible Naruto were his clones.

"But there so many clones out there so maybe he's there" Wendy gave a logical answer about it. "How do you know if Naruto isn't hiding in those clones?" Sting asked her. "Actually Natsu is right. He nowhere to be found" Erza also noticed that he was gone as well. "This battle is all about stealth... and Naruto said… this is his playground." Erza muttered, leaving everyone confused.

In the field…

 **"** **Ninjin Misairu!** _(Carrot Missile)_ " Beth called as she used her magic, shooting multiple carrots at Juvia with high speed but they all passed through her body harmlessly. Then Yeager attack at her but Lyon suddenly appeared and froze him before he could make any move on the bluenette. Juvia tried to make the next move, but Narpudding appeared behind her and attacked all three of them and got himself 3 points for Raven Tail.

"Found you!" Fairy Tail Team A was shocked when Narpudding cried out and punched one of the Naruto with his enlarged hand. The blond easily dodged though, and avoided losing a point to Raven Tail's mage. "What? He found Naruto?!" Wendy gasped in shock. " **Rufus of Sabertooth has not a moved at all! He isn't catching anyone but he's not being caught by anyone either!** " Chapati said.

"This challenge is far too simple..." Rufus said as he appeared on the high place and everyone was surprised "I remember perfectly. The nuances of your movement... your footsteps... your magical presences' signature... I remember... I remember it all... **Memory make..."** Rufus started casting his magic. " **Hoshi Furu Yoru ni** _(Night of Falling Stars)_ " he called out.

Suddenly several beams of lightning, reminiscent of shooting stars, were released into the air and struck all of his opponents with great force no matter where their positions were. Even with a water body, Juvia cried out in agony and fell down to the ground. Team A was left shock was they saw Naruto struck by the same lightning from Rufus. Narpudding managed to avoid the blast and shot into the air, straight to Rufus.

"Hihihi, you're sticking out like a sore thumb!" he laughed and attacked the man, however, his fist passed through the Sabertooth's mage's body harmlessly. "Crap, a clone!" the purple man said shocked. "Sorry but that was just a memory of me standing there." Rufus said and appeared behind Narpudding and raised his hand, the same meteor then struck the Raven Tail's mage. "I have no need for decoy." he told Narpudding. " **He got them all! In one instant, he took the lead! That's the power of Rufus! That's the power of Sabertooth!** " Chapati announced the spectators screamed and cheered for Sabertooth.

"This challenge isn't interesting at all, organizer. So I have no need to hide what so ever. Even if I were to be found, I wouldn't be able to hit me... What left of me there is just a memory, after al-" then suddenly, a kunai flew past his face and made a cut on his mask, shocking him along with the spectators who was keeping his eyes on him, even his team member.

All eyes then gathered to the opposite building, where a certain blond haired man was sitting with his legs crossed, his head leaned against the back of his hand as he swirled around kunai around his finger. "H-How…" Rufus was shocked to see Naruto sitting on the opposite building, looking unharmed even after he was struck by his magic. "How did I miss... I remember hitting you!" Rufus gawked. "There is no way Rufus magic can miss a target like that." Orga shouted in shock.

"You hit my clone, genius." The spectators were shocked once again when the Naruto Rufus struck with his attack shot up to his feet and took a strong leap, shooting into the air before landing next to Naruto. "I mean, not the low price clone similar to a thought projection we're talking about, but a actual clone." Naruto put a hand onto the other Naruto, whose body then turned brown like mud and was absorbed into the real Naruto's hand.

"He is capable of doing something like that?" Yukino cried. "Not only that, but he managed to trick Rufus this whole time too?" it was Gaara said calmly. "Incredible." Erza muttered. Naruto was right. This was indeed his playground. "I hate overly flashy guys, especially the over dramatic ones." Naruto said as he snapped his head around and in an instant, he leaped forward. "Now, allow me to show you the gap between our power." he said to Rufus.

"You... show the gap between our power?" Rufus asked as he smirked as he kept his eyes on the approaching Naruto, but the confident look was no longer on his face and replaced with nervousness. "Don't make me laugh." He put his hand on his temple and about to cast his magic when suddenly he saw Naruto crossed his fingers together in a cross. "Here we go" Natsu said and the Fairy Tail mage held their breath.

"Not just to you buddy, but every single contestant within this arena" he then cried " **Kage Bushin no Jutsu** _(Shadow Clone Jutsu)_ " a massive cry of shock from the crowd could be heard when several new Naruto's appeared in puffs of smoke, launching themselves at different directions. "Clones of himself?" Erza's eyes then shot wide open when she realized the directions the clones were heading "Wait… he found them!" she exclaimed

"How is this even possible?" Orga cried out when the Naruto stopped themselves in front of the other competitors. "I don't know." Yukino said. "What an incredible young man" Yajima commented as he watched the blonde work. "Don't joke with me!" Rufus gritted his teeth and put his fingers to his temples. Sparks of black lightning were then generated between his arms, growing larger and larger, and gradually extending to the surrounding area " **Memory make:** **Raijin no Kaden Ryūshi Hō** _(Lightning God's Charged Particle Cannon)_ " a large magic circle then appeared before him and a massive, concentrated beam of the aforementioned black lightning was fired.

Naruto smirked and raised a hand in a all too familiar way **"Shinra Tensei** _(Almighty Push)"_ he called out causing the lighting to arc around his body and instead struck the buildings around him. "What kind of spell was that?" Rufus asked. "That's for me to know and you to want to know." Naruto said as he engulfed his hand in silver and blue flames. "Now I'm all fired up." Naruto said to the man.

"What kind of flames are those?" Natsu asked confused. "I don't know I've never seen them before." Sting said. "They are kinda cool. Kinda makes me wish I was born a human." Lector said. "Yeah but I prefer you as a cat." Sting replied to his friend. "Let's get started." Naruto said **"Ryūjin no...** Naruto started to say while everyone's eye's widened upon hearing the words. "Oi... don't tell me..." Gray started to say.

"That he knows God Slayer Magic as well." Natsu yelled out. **"...Hoken** _(Dragon God's Demolition Fist)"_ Naruto called out as he leaped at Rufus. As he went to punch Rufus the memory mage leaped out of the way where the blond instead hit the ground. And much like when he was testing the group of dragon slayers when he hit the ground it became a ground zero for a large explosion where the ground exploded outwards away from the blond.

Rufus was thrown back several meters with tattered clothes. "I must admit I didn't see you being a slayer. You remind me of Sasuke-san and Gaara-kun with an ability like that. Dragon God Slayer Magic is it... A very powerful and versatile magic. But unlike theirs your magic combines the two instead of them using it separately." Rufus said. _"Oh you have no idea kid."_ Naruto thought to himself.

"Well it's not the only magic I know, I'll admit I recently found I can use God Slayer magic." Naruto said. It wasn't a total lie, as he had taken the god slayer lacrima from the man he killed on Tenrou. "Well as I remember you sent a blast of energy towards me but other than that I have only witnessed this magic." Rufus responded to the man. Naruto said nothing more and vanished in a swirl of fire before he appeared in front of Rufus and punched him in the stomach.

The Sabertooth mage was instantly teleported away, giving Naruto the first point. "Now, where are you?" Naruto asked, waiting ten seconds for the memory magic user to appear before heading to the direction Rufus was teleported to as soon as he was back. When he reappeared Rufus reused his first technique **"Memory Make:** **Hoshi Furu Yoru ni** _(Night of Falling Stars)_ " he called out. "Don't try to run." Naruto cried and punched the meteors that tried to hit him away with fist encased in sharp lightning.

" **Did he… just split the lightning?** " the only one who was capable enough to form words, as the whole crowd was silenced because of what he just did " **He managed to defeat Rufus too… in one hit. And what with this display of strength?** " Chapati said. "Raikiri... the lightning blade..." Sasuke muttered seeing his teachers original technique in action in such a long time.

Across the field a clone stood in front Leon "Hey Leon been a while." the clone said. "Yes I'll admit you have changed these past few months since we last departed." the Ice-Maker Mage said. "You got good eye's... now show me what you got." Naruto told the man. "Fine then." Lyon's confident and determination was boosted to the fullest "I will defeat you right here!" he the raised his hand and cried " **Ice Make: Titan Foot!** " from the sky, Lyon created a huge leg from his ice magic and slammed it onto Naruto, crushing him underneath its weight.

However, before he could celebrate his victory the foot started to crack and shattered into millions pieces by the same man who Lyon tried to beat, Naruto, who raised his hand and simply punched the massive leg with his feet enchanted with chakra. "Too bad for you though..." Naruto said simply "I hate people who don't try." he said to Leon. Naruto put his hands together and formed various seals before bringing his head back, taking a deep breath in a very familiar gesture.

This movement was familiar to many as they had seen their beloved Earth and Fire Lords do it several times over the years "Oi oi don't tell me…" Yukino said as she looked at the blond. "No way!" Orga said. "Impossible!" Were the cries of everyone who knew about Sasuke and Gaara's trademark attack. " **Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku** " Naruto cried and unleashed a massive fireball from his mouth, which covered a wide area of the city and heading straight to Lyon.

The Ice mage raised his hand and created an ice-shield to protect him, but was immediately shattered into pieces the moment the fireball came in contact with it. Lyon cried as he was blasted away and was teleported away the next instant. "He's a dragon slayer too!?" Orga cried out in shock and it was the same question everyone within the stadium was sharing except for Fairy Tail, Sasuke, and Gaara. The attack hit and Leon tried to put up a defense, but was easily defeated and Naruto gained another point after an astonishing display of power.

With another clone and Juvia the clone threw several kunai at Juvia, but Juvia turned her body into water, successfully avoided Naruto's kunai when he tried to attack her. However, before she could even think about making a counter, multiple clouds of smoke suddenly appeared around her. From there, multiple naked versions of himself shot out and surrounded around Juvia, flashing her their charming smile or whispering flirting words to her. It soon became too much to Juvia and she passed out with a massive blush on her face. "N-Naruto... kun." she said and passed out. " **Oiroke Gyaku Hāremu no Jutsu** " Naruto said simply and walked away, getting himself one more point, making it three points for Team A of Fairy Tail. **"Well... that was surprising..."** Chapati said.

With a third clone and Jaeger they were having it out as well. Jaeger tried to retreat to the defensive line, but he didn't expect Naruto to tear through his plant defense with his bare hand and deliver a powerful punch straight into his stomach, sending him into the air before disappearing as he too was respawn at a different area ten second later. Narpudding was his next target, having easily avoid his attacks and see through his strong fighting style and defeated the purple man with one single elbow thrust. Beth of Mermaid Heel was defeated in one single kick to her back, her carrot attack got turned into Naruto's food which he enjoyed very much.

In the end Naruto beat all of them with minimal effort much to Fairy Tail's delight. **Result for day one event:**

Rufus Lore: -7

Narpudding: -8

Lyon Vastia: -9

Eve Tearm: -11

Beth Vanderwood: -14

Juvia Lockser: -15 (she continuously lost points because other contestant attacked her defenseless form)

Jaeger: -17

Naruto Uzumaki got the first place and 10 points for Fairy Tail A Team with 99 points. Each contestant was attacked seventeen times in the last five minutes. The crowd's attitude was changed completely at the incredible performance of Naruto. Walking back up to the stands he was bombarded with cheers from the kids when his son tapped his shoulders. "Yeah..." the blond said. Natsu gave the man a thumb up "You did good dad." he told his father. Naruto wrapped an arm around Natsu's neck and gave him a noogie "That's because your old man isn't some cheap knock off." Naruto said releasing the teen.

Chapati cleared his throat to silence the crowd **Now we move on to the fights. L** **et's take a look at the battle's system** " Chapati said and a hologram appeared on the air, showing the match-ups **"The matchups were decided by the organizers."** Chapati said excitedly. **"I hope there is some interesting matchups"** Yajima commented happily though he didn't show it that well.

 **"The first round on the first day! Laxia Dreyer from Fairy Tail B! Versus Flare Corona from Raven Tail!"** the crowd cheered as the two female mages walked forward from their teams, both with different feelings. Flare was nervous as she was supposed to fight the water mage as they matched up perfectly, and she could manipulate the fight how she wanted, but this wasn't what they planned. Laxia was confident in her ability to win as she was trained by a dragon.

 **"The time limit is 30 minutes. Within the time limit, if one makes their rival unable to battle, than they win. Well now, the first round... Starts!"** Chapati said into the microphone. "You know I don't like the way you're looking at me." Laxia said to the redhead. "Oh com now I don't mean no harm." Flare said. "I highly doubt that. All my father wants is the lacrima in my chest. He never cared for me, and honestly I would prefer he died." Laxia replied as she surrounded her body in electricity.

"Oh what's wrong... couldn't take the fact that your daddy knew you couldn't handle being a wizard?" Flare said, which was definitely the wrong thing to say to the blonde dragon slayer as her electricity went wild before Laxia disappeared and then appeared before her opponent. Lifting her arm up Laxia called out her attack **"Lariat"** she hollered. Her arm collided with the redheads chest and she was thrown back.

When she stopped rolling they could see that the strike had done considerable damage to her chest as it had nearly collapsed in on itself causing a lot of people to gulp in fear at how the technique had been so brutal. Laxia deactivated her electricity and looked back at the downed Flare "No that is where you're wrong... I despise my father and wish he burned in hell." Laxia said before she spit on the near dead woman's face in disgust.

 **"Amazing she defeated her opponent with one technique. Winner is Laxia Dreyar Ladies and Gentlemen."** Chapati announced. The crowd cheered for the woman's victory while Laxia smirked before she disappeared back into the stands. "So how'd I do?" she asked when she reappeared in the crowd. "You were amazing Laxia-chan." Makarov told his granddaughter. "Very nice. You were fucking awesome." Natsu said.

"You did good Laxia-chan." Wendy told the blond. "Nice execution. Not to shabby if I say so myself." Naruto told her. "Nice job Laxia." Sting said to his fellow blond. "Humph could've done better, but that was still good." Gajeel said "Thanks guys," she responded. In the end, Sabertooth managed to regain their no.1 place with 18 points after Orga Nanagear destroyed War Cry of Sabertooth.

Laxia brought back 10 points for Fairy Tail, making them the second team of the first day. Lamia Scale got 3rh place with Natsu's defeat against Jura, as he was disturbed during the fight by a flash of light. Blue Pegasus claimed the fourth position when Ren Akatsuki defeated Ariana Webb of Mermaid Heel. Fairy Tail A Team, while losing got 10th point in their possession so they were only pushed down to the fifth place, followed behind by Mermaid Heal, Fairy Tail B Team and Quatro Cerberus, while Raven Tail was last. All in all it wasn't a bad day.

* * *

"What the heck is Fairy Tail Team A was doing?" a rather drunk Cana said, sitting on a table with a bottle of wine in her hand "We've lined up almost all the strongest members of Fairy Tail and yet you guys nearly made it last…" she the Grand Magic Game, both Fairy Teams went to visit Lucy to make sure that she was okay before heading to the nearest bar, with Cana being the one who chose it.

"Sorry, it was all Juvia's fault." Juvia said. Laxia, who was the one who was the nearest to the water girl patted her on the shoulder comfortingly. "You're talking big for someone that was too busy touring the bars around here to come cheer to for us." Elfman said and he immediately got a glare from Fairy Tail's Ace's daughter. "I was watching! All the bars have Lacrima vision installed, you know." she responded to th manly man.

"Well, why don't we drink a toast to commemorate a great performance?" A drunk Makarov asked, raising his cup of beer. "It's going to be my turn tomorrow! I'll definitely turn things around for all of us!" Natsu said with a very confident smile "Speaking of which, where is Naruto?" Mira asked in confusion, looking around to search for the man who utterly dominated the hidden game.

"Yeah now that you mention it, I don't see him anywhere too." Sting said with a nod of his head. "I hope he is alright, he looked really tired you know." the take over mage said. "Don't worry, he will be fine" Mavis said with a smile. "It'd been a long time since I saw dad that way." Natsu said. "Enough with his depressing mood guy's." The first master suddenly cheered out loudly and stood on the table as well. "Let us use what we learnt, got and archived today become the seeds and motivations for tomorrow's victory." she cheered loudly which made the mages cheer loudly in return.

"Yes, we'll raise up again and show them all, won't we?" Makarov followed after his great predecessor. "YES! OUR GOAL IS NO.1 OF FIORE!" they all cried out and started to party their heart out. Minutes later, while everyone was still partying inside the bar, Laxia decided to leave the place and return to Fairy Tail B Team lodge. She didn't drink much so her head was clearer than her fellow guildmates inside the bar. She was quite confident that tomorrow would be her turn to fight again, and she was going to do her best for the sake of her guild.

"Thinking about tomorrow?" a voice called out and she jumped in surprise when she heard Naruto's voice coming from behind her. "Good evening Laxia." Sure enough, it was Naruto who was standing with his back leaning against the wall of the bar. "Naruto, where have you been?" She asked, trying to calm her racing heart down. "Why didn't you come in and join us?" she asked.

"I'm just a clone." it revealed. "Boss is somewhere else but he doesn't want Raven Tail to try anything funny again so…" he said before he shrugged his shoulders. "He sent you here to watch out for us?" Laxia said as she smiled at him. "Like a guardian angel?" she said while Naruto smirked. "I won't call myself like that, but yes." Naruto nodded his head. "You're going home already?" Laxia nodded her head "Would you like to…" she started to say, but she then remembered this was a clone of the man she adored very much. ""I'm fin- the clone started to reply but didn't finish.

"Can you walk me home?" Laxia interrupted him again, this time she took one step closer and looked up at him in the eyes. The outfit she was wearing was giving her a very generous view of her cleavage, especially with Naruto's height and it took him a lot just to look at her in the eyes. "Alright, let's go." Naruto nodded his head and walked ahead. Laxia walked closer before linking her arms to his, her smile brightened when Naruto didn't do anything to stop her and the two of them started mixing into the crowds of people on the streets of Fiore.

Fairy Tail Team B's lodge was only three blocks away from Honeybone Lodge, so it didn't take him long to get the blond slayer to her place. Fairy Tail surely would party all night long so her team wasn't going to return soon. "So Naruto, I know that you weren't with Natsu and co. during their journey at Celestial Realm." Laxia spoke up, starting their conversation again. "Three whole months right?" she asked as the blond man nodded his head. "What did you do during that time, since… I take that whatever changed you happened there?" she asked him.

"Not much, I mostly trained to prepare for the Grand Magic Game." he replied honestly as he decided to leave out the part about Hisui's plan. There was no need for any of them to get worried about it. They soon reached her room where Naruto stopped "So, I guess this is it." Naruto said as he opened the door of Laxia's room for her. "Thank you Naruto-kun." she told him before making a nervous smile.

"You know, I have some drinks inside, I wonder if you like to celebrate your victory today…" she said but then trailed off. "I think I will pass…" he said causing her smile to drop. "No no, it's not like that. I want to let boss have that honor. I'm just a clone, you know." he said in a reassuring tone causing her to smile once more. "Alright I'll hold the real you up to that." she said. Before Naruto could leave, she suddenly stood on her tiptoes and placed her lips on his cheek. Naruto was a little surprise by her action, but again he didn't do anything to stop her. "Good night Naruto-kun." Laxia said. "Goodnight... Laxia-chan." he responded.

* * *

The Grand Magic Game's second day, competition: Chariot

* * *

To say that people were confused was an understatement. That is until Chapati began to explain what Chariot actually was. " **This competition consists of reaching the goal without falling off from the interconnected chariot, the chariot underfoot are constantly in motion, so even a moment of carelessness will prove to be your undoing.** " Chapati the announcer explained the rules.

" **They** **must** **pass through the major sightseeing areas of Crocus. Which Team will be the first to arrive at the goal, here at the Domus Flau? We'll be transmitting images from the race** " he then added as multiple screens appeared within the Domus Flau for the crowd to see their progress. " **We'll be transmitting images from the race to everyone here in the arena through Lacrima-vision** " Chapati said to the crowd.

"Oi oi, who was the one that was stupid enough to sent those two out?" Naruto asked loudly, being the only one who wasn't in a state of absolute shock. Rather, he was more to annoyed than shocked. Reason being... his son and Gajeel were on the last carts. "Well even if we didn't send them out another dragon slayer would have gone." Wendy said logically. "Well I would rather prefer if you went out. At least you don't get motion sickness." he said.

"Actually I do. It's just I don't show it all that well." Wendy replied. "Dammit we are so screwed today." The blond grumbled. " **At any rate Yajima-san… with this kind of competition, who is being anticipated?** " Chapati asked the old man. **"Humm, I think it would be ones with great balance and speed."** The old Wizard Saint said. **"That's understandable."** Chapati said.

"Why was Natsu and Gajeel sent out?" Naruto asked again, pointing his hand at the screen showing what was happening at the end of the chariot. "You could have guessed what would happen just from the name 'Chariot', can't you?" He stared at Laxia, who was somewhat quiet, but had more responsibility with Team B than the others of his team. "He just had come out, no matter what…" Laxia sighed, crossing her arms under her ample breasts "And Gajeel said, if Salamander came out then I would came out too." she said while the other slayers groaned at their competition. "Uh huh" Naruto face palmed.

" **Somehow, trailing at the back, far, far from the lead, Fairy Tail A's Natsu is in a groggy state.** " Chapati said as the screen of a sweating, green face and extremely sick Natsu Dragneel, trying to keep his running pace as steady as possible was shown. The pink haired boy looked like he was about to collapse any seconds. " **Right next to him, Fairy Tail B's Gajeel and even Sabertooth's Sasuke are in the same condition**." Just like what Chapati was announcing, only a step before him, Gajeel and Sasuke were in the same condition " **What in the world is going on here, Yazima-san?** " the man asked.

 **"The three of them seem to have something in common."** Yajima said. The one who was currently in the lead is Raven Tail's Kurohebi and behind him was Blue Pegasus' Ichiya, who was running while screaming men all the while. Lamia Scale's Yuka and Risley from Mermaid Heel were following right behind the perfume user of Blue Pegasus. Somewhat further behind was Quatro Cerberus' reserve member Bacchus, who apparently beat Cana in a drinking contest last night much to the shock of Fairy Tail's mages. It seemed the alcohol from yesterday hasn't worn off just yet as she was still complaining about a headache.

Said man, however after seeing the effort everyone else in the race was putting out, Bacchus used his immense strength to destroy the chariot was standing on, lifting all nearby chariots linked to it in midair as a result, causing his opponents to lose their balance and enabling him to overtake them, gaining first place and winning 10 points for his team. "Well, isn't that impressive?" Naruto asked with a smirk.

Followed after him, in order was Kurohebi, Risley Law, Yuka Suzuki, Ichiya. What was left was the three dragon slayers. **"Now back to the remaining three. It seems they're battling it out for last place."** Chapati said and the Lacrima shown the remaining three. Everyone was alright laughing at the three pathetic dragon slayers of current and former strongest guilds of Fairy Tail.

"So this is how people mean by making fun of" Orga snickered at them."This is so basic huh, Gaara?" the god slayer asked. "Dragon slayers have it bad when it comes transportation... it seems like we weren't the only ones." Gaara said as he nodded his head, even though he thought that it was only him, Naruto, and Sasuke as the girls never got it somehow.

"Could Laxia and the others have it too?" Mira asked, looking at Laxia. "Don't said a word to anyone else.." growled Laxia "Juvia think it's quite obvious already thought... all of us now have motion sickness as a weakness." the water slayer said. "Fine!" Sasuke said and slowed down. "I will give it to you, this victory. We'll continue to win after this. Just one or two points, we can do without!" the unknown dragon said to the two slayers. "Heh, then don't go crying about that one point later Sasuke-san." Gajeel said as he smirked and pushed forward along with Natsu.

"They look as pathetic as Naruto does when being transported... even thought they can't summon any strength, they're still taking this seriously" Sasuke muttered but everyone could hear what he was saying. "Can I ask just one thing?"the Uchiha asked and stopped. "Why did you guys enter this games? This would be unthinkable for Fairy Tail in the past. Worrying about the strength of the guild or worldly thing like this.. The Fairy Tail that I know... well.. how to say.. does thing at its own pace. Without worrying about others might thinks." he said.

"For our comrades!" Natsu growled as he fell, but continued to crawl forward. "For 7 years...they always.. they've been waiting for us.. no matter how tough it was, no matter how sad… even if they were made food of and protected the guild.." he said and the Fairy Tail mages who was left behind during those seven years started shaking and tears slowly forming at the corners of their eyes "For our comrades, we'll show you.. We'll prove Fairy Tail has kept going and that's why we'll keep moving forward!" Natsu roared. "Natsu!" They cried, with tears freely flowing down their cheeks.

 _"Comrades… huh he really is just like you Naruto..."_ Sasuke thought before closing his eyes and made a small smile. The whole stadium was touched by his words, and the attitude they had for Fairy Tail started changing. " **AMAZING! Fairy Tail A, Natsu sixth place! 2 points!** " Chapati cried " **Fairy Tail B, Gajeel seventh place, 1 point And Sabertooth has placed last with none on the board today!** " Chapati announced.

* * *

After the second day of the Grand Magic Games event Chariot, the battle portion of the day began. Natsu was placed in the medical room since he was so sick leaving Elfman in his place. The first match of the day was decided, by the event organizers just like yesterday, to be between Team Raven Tail's Black Snake, Kurohebi, and Team Lamia Scale's Toby Horhorta. The gong sounded and the battle began. Toby immediately grew his nails and started scratching at Kurohebi with his nails covered with his **Mahi Zume Mega Kurage** _(Paralysis Claw: Mega Jellyfish)_. Kurohebi dodged all of Toby's attacks effortlessly and then threw himself backwards and disappeared from sight.

The next moment, the Lamia Scale's mage was shocked when he saw the sand started moving, only to be attacked by a Sand spell, Sand Rebellion. Toby started attacking him again with his nails, screaming that if he wins then Kurohebi has to tell him his real name in exchange of telling him his big secret, after he was angered by the fact that Kurohebi wasn't a real name.

Much to everyone's surprise Kurohebi made the final move, leaving the crowd in awe and Toby was defeated. With Toby's defeat, Kurohebi asked him what his secret was. With tearful eyes, Toby responded that he couldn't find one of his socks even though he's been looking for it for three months. He then started crying because he couldn't find it and he couldn't tell anyone.

Kurohebi pointed at his chest and Toby noticed the sock hanging from his chest as a necklace. He started crying of joy and called Kurohebi a good guy. Kurohebi then stretches his hand towards Toby, only to take his sock from him and ripping it apart. "How cold!" Erza yelled while Naruto chuckled with one of his arm around Erza's waist to hold her back from attacking Kurohebi right there while Toby was crying in despair.

And with that, the second match of the second day was commenced. " **Well let's compose ourselves and move on to the second match of the day shall we.** " Chapati said as he cleared his throat and started announcing **"Quarto Cerberus, Bacchus!"** the man announced and the drunk mage appeared on the fighting ground, waving his hand to the crowd with a gourd in his hand while the crowd cheered. **"Against Fairy Tail Team A's…"** Chapati began.

"Us huh?" Sting asked. "That guy is one few people who is on par with Erza." Gray said with a hint of nervousness in his tone. "What'll we do if it's Natsu?" Wendy asked, turning her head to look at Naruto. "Smash him up of course" Naruto said as he shrugged. **"** **NARUTO UZUMAKI!** " And the crowd exploded with excitement. Naruto smirked at this. "It's show time." Rogue said patting his part time mentor on the shoulder.

"Here we go!" Naruto said and jumped off the watching area he was standing on and leaped forward, landing softly on the fighting ground just a few feet from Bacchus, who clearly didn't want to take him serious. He was lying on the ground with a bored look on his face. "Go Naruto-kun!" Juvia cheered along with the rest of Fairy Tail. The crowd was also cheering for him. They all saw his performance during the Hidden game yesterday and was excited and eager to see another amazing one today as well, especially when Bacchus was a very strong S-class mage.

"Oh, you're that guy who can duplicate himself yesterday." Bacchus said as he supported his head with his hand, smirking at Naruto. "How about we make a bet like those guys just now?" he asked the blond. "Hm what kinda deal we talking about?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow. "Your guild has some real beauties right there, like Laxia that Wendy girl." Bacchus said with a smirk.

Said smirk widened in possible glle "If I win, lend them to me for a night… both of them at once..." the drunk fighter said. Fairy Tail was screaming in anger for his declaration while Laxia and Wendy were in shock at what they just heard. Bacchus then reached his hand out and picked up his gourd, saying "And if you win… let's see…" the man thought about what he would let his opponent have.

"Isn't Quatro Cerberus an all guys Guild?" Naruto interrupted his speech and thoughts by saying the oblivious. "Well, I can't imagine how hard it is for you guys to spend every single day in a guild full off muscular guys without meeting any women other than during missions." He said tauntingly. "You guys must be hungry for a woman's touch, aren't you?" he said and then clicked his fingers like he just came up with a brilliant idea. "Oh wait, with the kind of clothes you're wearing, you guys must play gay with each other all the time right? In order to fill the void only a woman can fill, right?" he then nodded his head "No wonder why you asked for real beauties like Laxia-chan and Wendy-chan." the man said.

All of Quatro Cerberus' members' jaws dropped in shock with their eyes widened in horror as they were outright humiliated in front of the entire Domus Flau, possibly the entire Fiore as well. Bacchus' face was red with anger, as well as embarrassment. "His sense of humor is quite terrifying." Mira said with her cheek leaned against her hand. She was quite happy that Naruto commended Laxia's beauty, even if he also talked the same thing about her best friend, Wendy, but she didn't care. "You… you…" Bacchus pointed his hand at Naruto. "You're quite an interesting guy, aren't you?" he asked with one of his eyes became bigger than the other.

"Whoa whoa whoa, stay away from me pal, I don't swing that way you know." Naruto said as he took a step back with both his hands held out to defend himself, making the whole stadium bust out in laughter, some even falling out of their chairs with how hard they were laughing. But then Naruto stood straight up and tightened the headband around his forehead "Well, enough is enough, you win, I give you the girls…" Laxia and Wendy looked like they were just smashed in the head, especially Wendy. "But if I win… the name of your Guild going to be Quarto Bitches for the rest of your life." he said with a gleam in his eyes.

"Pu!" Bacchus' cheeks puffed out as he tried to hold his laughter in. "WHAT!" the other member of Quatro Cerberus cried out in shock. "Mark my words, the rest of your life." Naruto said as he smirked and cracked his fist around. "Don't get so cocky just because you can defeat a few weak mages." Bacchus said and smirked before he got into a stance with his body crouched low and his arms outstretched while Naruto just stood completely still. "Erza, what is that his magic?" Gray asked, turning to Erza who had fought him many times with him in the past.

"His magic type is a type that focuses magical energy into his hands. It's a relative and unorthodox magic" Erza said with a serious tone. "However, the secret of his strength is mastery of a martial art that allows him to use that magic to its fullest potential. It's called the Hikasho (Hanging-chop fist). It's a martial art that uses special stances to make particularly effective use of Palm-strikes. But what is even scarier is that he added some improvement to that and created a drunken hanging-chop fist." the redhead told them.

"Drunken… like with booze, you mean?" Sting asked. "Yes… it's impossible to predict the Drunk Falcons attacks." Erza said as she nodded her head. "On top of that, the destructive power is enchanted as well, which is a part of the key for him to victory." Erza then pointed to the gourd on the ground. "Even more so, it seemed he decides to fight Naruto without drinking a single drop of alcohol." she said. "Is he even takes this fight serious?" Wendy asked in shock.

"He believes he can win... no, he knows that he can win." Erza hardened her eyes. "Do you think Naruto can win?" Lector asked the redhead. "Yes he has great speed and strength, Bacchus also has that as well. It will take Naruto more than just that to defeat him." Fairy Tail's members gasped in shock. They knew better than anyone to judge Erza's judgment, as she was one of the few people that trained with the dragon king.

Maybe it would be the first time they could see him at the defensive side of the fight. "But he has that some kind of defense on him right?" Frosch asked. "There is no way Bacchus could push him to use some kind of defense." Happy agreed."It's possible, but Naruto isn't someone who will take that kind of advantage when he faces an opponent." She said and Makarov smiled.

All the while, Naruto had heard what Erza was saying with his enhanced hearing, but instead of worrying like everyone thought, he was smirking. He could use his scales to protect himself, but where was the fun in that? "A night of dream with those girls, how wonderful." Bacchus said, still keeping the smirk on his face. As soon as the gong was struck, Quatro Cerberus mage leaped forward and charged at Naruto, his fingers put together and was about to strike Naruto's head.

When suddenly Naruto moved his head out of the way so fast that no one was able to see his movement. His hand put together in the same style as Bacchus' hand and thrust forward, striking his chest with such force that everyone could feel and hear the impact. Bacchus coughed in pain, his eyes wide in shock and the man took several steps back while holding his chest before collapsing down to his knees. The whole stadium was stunned for what just happened. "What did… you do?" he managed to ask between his coughs.

"Don't worry, I didn't aim for your heart so… you'll live." Naruto said simply. "Hikasho? So this is how the martial art of this era has become?" he asked loudly. "Mixing various styles together to come up with a new style, but not make it stronger but weaker? What a joke." He said and laughed and picked up the gourd and then threw it to the spot in front of Bacchus "Drink it." he ordered in a voice that wasn't meant to be ignored.

"What?" The Quarto Cerberus mage asked confused. "Since I can't get drunk, I cannot show you the real drunken-fist." he told him. Bacchus' eyes widened in shock at his statement. The mages, especially Fairy Tail's mages were surprised by it as well "However, let's me show you, the true form of your so called Hikasho." Naruto said and took a stance, with his middle and index fingers put together " **Juken.** " he called out.

"Juken?" Wendy asked in surprise with a bread of sweat running down from her temple. She just learnt that Naruto had never gotten serious with them, both magically and physically. It was then they also realized this was the form of martial arts he told them about before they left for Tenrou Island. "Fine then!" Bacchus picked himself together and stood up, picking up his gourd. "Let's put an end to things then." he said and he gulped down all the wine within the gourd.

"He drank it." Erza said cautiously. "Now he's serious." she whispered. "Here he comes, Naruto-kun" it was Wendy who said that, as she prayed for Naruto to win. Not that she didn't believe in him, but it was natural for her to hope that her friend would come out with the win. "Pua!" and now that he was drunk, Bacchus' movements became unstable. He then shot forward with speed far greater than before, in a blink of an eye, he passed Naruto and cried out victoriously "It's useless!" however, before he could celebrate more than he already did, Bacchus coughed out a mouthful of blood and fell down to his knees.

Naruto, however, was completely unharmed. "H-how…?" Was all Erza could say, as she was the only one that saw Naruto dodged all seven strikes of Bacchus by hurling his hands out of the way with the back of his wrist and thrust his fist into Bacchus' midsection with such force that a small shockwave could be felt, but all mistook it as a gust of wind, the same place the man with larger muscles was holding.

While Naruto was still standing, not even a scratch or damage on his body. "Blindly charge into a fight like that..." Naruto said while turning around. "And internal bleeding is the least you can get." he told the drunk boxer calmly. Simply because Naruto already fought with a certain green beast of Konoha in his drunken state and came out with the win, but not after being healed from several broken bones, ribs... and a cracked skull.

"Still have the strength to stand, haven't you?" Naruto asked when Bacchus tried to get up to his feet "Alright then." Naruto shot forward and struck his opponent, this time not with Juken but with a real punch, right in the face. Bacchus's tooth was knocked out of his mouth after that, but he barely had time to turn his head back when Naruto thrust his knee into his abdomen, twisting his body around to send his elbow into his face, breaking his nose and to end the fight, Naruto raised his leg and stomped hard into his stomach. Sending him rolling on the ground several feet before running after him, with his fist glowing with blue energy.

"Hold tight." Makarov said and while confused, everyone did as what they were told, holding onto each other or anything firm to hold on. With the last strength left in him, Bacchus put his hand onto the ground and pushed himself out of the way, making Naruto's punch miss him for only a mere inch and went straight to the ground. Before he could even think of returning the favor, an unthinkable feat stopped him from doing so.

From the place Naruto punched, cracks started appearing and spreading all over around the fighting area before becoming gigantic craters, shaking the entire Domus Flau with the force of a small earthquake much to the shock and awe of everyone. The mages, save for Erza, Natsu, Wendy, Gray, Jura, Leon, Sherry, Ichiya, and the Trimen who had seen it seven years ago, lost the ability to pick up their jaw from the ground, as they stared at the destroyed fighting ground in absolute shock.

"Oh this is pure gold" Sting giggled at the shocking faces as the craters returned to the ground and the shakings finally stopped "I wish I had a camera." the blond laughed at everyone's face. Bacchus' face lost all of its color and he was as pale as a ghost, looking at Naruto like he was looking at a monster. "I… I yield." He stuttered.

And Bacchus Gourd was defeated just like that. The same man, who showed an incredible feat of power during the Chariot game at the beginning of the day. " **Winner by forfeit…** " Chapati was still trying to pick himself together said. **"…Naruto Uzumaki of Fairy Tail A Team.** " he announced. At that moment, all members of Team A and B and those who trained with Naruto realized that he was still going extremely easy on them during the last five days of the training trip.

* * *

"What the hell was that?" Mirajane asked Naruto after he returned to Fairy Tail Team A's watching stance, which was right beside Fairy Tail Team B's place. The third match was postponed for a few minutes so the organizers could fix the stadium Naruto destroyed "You could have killed that man." She said with her hands on her hip while the blond chuckled to himself.

"Well, I don't want Fairy Tail's girls fall into the arms of a perverted guy like that so I did what any respectable man would have done." Naruto said as he shrugged and waved to Makarov when the man gave him a thumb up, along with the rest of the older men of Fairy Tail. "You were saying?" He asked. "At least, hold back at that final attack." Erza said as she hit his stomach with the back of her hand. "Unlike before, we don't have the kind of money needed for a large hospital bill or property damages." the redhead said to him.

"Relax, I will try next time." Naruto grinned. "I don't really care. I'm just glad he did what he did where I couldn't." Wendy said while Laxia nodded in agreement. "Yeah totally. I mean no offense but he smells like Cana which is stale booze and I'd rather not have sex with a guy I don't even know or like." Laxia said. "Either way it's, another ten points for us?" Sting said as he looked at the chart and saw that they had climbed to the second place with twenty two points "We're at second place." Rogue said as he pointed to the placement chart.

"We still cannot tell anything until the end of day." Wendy said while Naruto put a hand on Wendy's shoulder and shook his head. "Let's watch the other teams and cheer for B Team for now." he said. "Okay." The blue haired girl nodded and returned her attention back to the stage, which was fixed and looked as good as new. " **Sorry for keeping you waiting, now let's get ready for the first battle of day 2…"** Chapati yelled as the crowd cheered and two names appeared on a giant screen **"** **Lisanna** **Strauss of Fairy Tail Team B and Jenny Realight of Blue Pegasus!** " Chapati announced.

"Oh that's surprising." Mira said. "What the fact the blond bimbo is a take over user like you and your siblings or Lisanna has already won." Laxia said. "You read my mind." Mira said. "Well what do expect I'm just that good." Laxia said before the two friends began to laugh with one another. "Oi will you guys stop gossiping like a couple of school girls were trying to watch the match." Natsu whined where all the others stepped away from him. "SHUT UP!" the two women yelled at him.

in the arena the two women finally come face to face. "SO you're Mira-chans baby sister are you?" Jenny asked her. "Yeah what about it?" Lisanna asked the blond. "Well it's just you're as beautiful as she said you were." Jenny said causing Lisanna to pause. "That's just like Nee-chan to do..." Lisanna whispered to herself. She then looked at Jenny with a small smile "Thanks for the compliment Jenny..." Lisanna said to her opponent.

"Don't mention it. Now what do you say we make a bet like your friend did?" Jenny asked. "What kind of bet?" Lisanna asked. "Well since I don't really like fighting how about this. The one that can look the most enticing in a bathing suit wins is that good enough for you?" she asked the youngest Strauss. "Well I guess a little friendly competition hurt anyone so sure why not." she said to the blond woman smiling. "However the loser has to appear in Sorcerer's Weekly nude." Jenny said laying down the actual terms. "Alright I'll still take it." Lisanna replied.

" **Wah… what kind of unbelievable wager has been made here?!** " Chapati cried out in sock at the wager the two agreed on with one another. "So, what do you guys think about this?" Naruto asked looking at the others. Jenny was an S-class mage of Blue Pegasus, the same rank as Lisanna's sister Mirajane and Erza. He had also never seen the white haired teen in action before. Wendy smiled. "I think Lisanna-chan's going to be just fine… She is really strong after all."the dragon slayer said to the blond male.

"Jenny's going to get a lot of crowd support." Erza spoke up. "I heard she is the currently number one on Sorcerer Weekly's Hottest Girls in Magic list. Guys go a little nuts over her." Sting said. "Oh... is that so..." Naruto nodded his head. He didn't read Sorcerer Weekly that often, but he knew that guys literally lusted after the blond like he did with either Karin or Temari the whole time they read those magazines. Sure he had seen a few of her pictures and wouldn't lie as she was beautiful in her own right, but to him he was reminded of Ino so she wasn't all that special in his eye's.

"Rumor has it she idolized mine and modeled her career to be similar to mine." Mira said as she crossed her arms and added into Sting's speech. "That's kinda stalkerish." Erza said quietly. "Wait, don't tell me you're also into these kinds of hot girl list Erza." Naruto said teasingly and dodged a hit to the back of his head from the feisty redheaded woman.

Meanwhile Lisanna and Jenny stood facing each other, both keeping the confident smile on their face. "Come on, Lisanna-chan!" Wendy shouted out, cheering for her friend/ "Fight with everything you got!" she said but then, her mouth dropped open in horror as she saw the 'battle.'taking place between the two women. "What's going on here?" she asked shocked. "Oh, I see..." Naruto face palmed and shook his head side to side, as he couldn't stop himself from laughing at what was going on in the arena. Meanwhile, Makarov, just like any hot blooded male within the stadium were staring at the scene with hearts in their eyes.

"Get a hold of yourself, Master." Rogue said with a sigh. "How this?" Lisanna asked as she smiled seductively with her face dusted pink, already in a two piece orange bikini with white flowers patterns. She was kneeling on the ground with one of her left arm putting underneath her breasts and one hand holding the her right girl, pushing them up and making her breasts look even bigger than before.

"And this?" Jenny retaliated with a similar tactic, running her hands through her hair and pushing her chest out to increase the greatness of her large breasts in her own blue swimsuit. The crowd was going wild, now that the female finally joined the men, crying out excitedly at the sight of their idols in swimsuits. "What the hell is going on?" Gray exclaimed in pure shock.

"Lisanna-chan…" Levy muttered with tears in her eyes, she was feeling down by the sight Lisanna and Jenny's voluptuous body. "I guess since they're both models, an irregular rule turned it into a cheesecake showdown." Erza sighed. Sting, Rogue and Gajeel chuckled as they found this somewhat humourous. "Like this?" Lisanna said and made another sexy pose with her hand holding up her the front bangs of her white wavy hair, bending her back to show off her ass. Her bikini was changed into another bikini suit, this time it was a bluish one.

"Hi…" Jenny countered with a pink leopard print bikini. Her thumb slightly pulling the bikini top down to expose more flesh. _"Man, I bet Pervy Sage will die of blood lost if he can see this."_ Naruto thought as he grinned. He wasn't unfamiliar with the sight of Jenny in her swimsuit, after all he was her bodyguard for three months. But Mira's body was on a league of its own as well, especially when she was in those revealing swimsuit.

"They do this kind of thing in the battle part, too?" Wendy wondered out loud. "I imagine this involves a special rule…" Mira reasoned. "Or at least, I hope so…" she thought aloud. "As expected of the sister of Mirajane, you are quite impressive." Jenny noted, smiling at her opponent. "Thanks you're not so bad yourself." Lisanna admitted with a nod of her head. "I didn't think you'd agree to do a pinup idol showdown.." Jenny noted. "Yeah, well, I'm not too fond of slugfests either." Lisanna confessed truthfully. "If we can resolve this peacefully, all the better, right?" she asked while Jenny nodded in agreement.

" **Oh! This is remarkable a swimsuit rivalry! With both of them employing transformation magic, this is like a dream come true!** " Chapati cried " **Now, girls, let's…** " he began to say but before he could finish he was interrupted. "Hold it!" Ditea of Mermaid Heel declared, as she, Araina and Risley leapt into the arena in their swimsuits. "It won't do to let these little girls get all the attention!" Risley said loudly.

"When it comes to strength, as well as beauty…" Ariana added, the trio landed and made sexy pose. "Mermaid Heel is Number One." The three women chorused, winking at the crowd. "Stop right there!" Sherry announced as she, her sister Chelia entered the fray in their own swimsuits, hugging each other. "You people don't have enough love! If you think you can please the crowd just by posing in swimsuits, you're gravely mistaken. It's all about love. Without love…" Sherry said.

"You can't beat us." Chelia finished for her sister. "This is no time to just sit back and be impressed." Mavis reminded them turning to the rest of the girls. "But I didn't bring a swimsuit." Cana stated, even though she was wearing one. "Yeah me neither." Laxia said. "I don't really like to wear them unless I go to the beach." Wendy admitted shyly with a small blush on her face.

"Don't worry about that." Mavis smiled and made a lot of swimsuits appear in the air, falling down to the girls. "I anticipated that so I came prepared with enough swimsuits for everyone." She then flew to Team the other girls and said "You can't just sit back and watch either." She reminded Erza and the others. "Let's all join in!" she said cheerfully. "When other people from the cheering section take the field, doing nothing is not an option." Erza declared and entered as well with Mira and Wendy.

"Well, don't be so shock kids," Naruto patted Gray, who was still in shock, on his back. "After all, they have their own pride as women, after all." he told the blushing group of hormonal teens. "I think this has gotten out of hand." Lisanna noted, the rest of the female mages clustered in the arena in their swimsuit. "Well, it's not bad as a fun little stunt." Jenny remarked, smirking. "No what I expect at the second day but hey, isn't this entertaining?" Naruto asked the guys with a sly chuckle.

" **Still and all, this match is just between Lisanna and Jenny.** " Chapati reminded everyone, especially the men who was trying to hold their nosebleed because of so many beauties in swimsuits on the field. "In that case, there's no point in us being out here." Levy pointed out. "The main thing is that we have fun." Mavis stated and dashed on the ground, mimicking Cana's pose. "And how is that a ghost like you gets such a kick out of this?" Cana wondered out loud.

"I bet anything her personality has an effect on the mood of our Guild." Wendy said, mostly to herself. "What, you're here, too?" Erza blinked, spotting Evergreen beside her. "I won't let you people hog the spotlight." Evergreen replied, with a smirk, her sizeable breasts bouncing enticingly. " **The next theme is school swimsuits.** " Chapati announced loudly and Lisanna immediately changed into one, kneeling next to her sister Mira, Levy and Wendy. The last girl was trying to cover herself due to embarrassment.

"Why are we suddenly in weird fetish swimwear?" Levy wondered out loud, with a massive blush on her face. "You don't really look out of place, Levy." Lisanna remarked with a giggle. " **Next up is bikinis and thigh-high stockings** " Chapati declared. Jenny made the best out of it, with a red bikini with black stripes and matching black stockings.

"For some reason, this feels even more embarrassing than the swimsuit alone." Laxia noted, looking at herself. She was in her white bikini and black stockings as well "Moving on, girls in glasses." Chapati cried. Lisanna changed back to her bluish bikini, but with red glasses. Naruto noted that she was indeed sporting a top notch look. "This isn't any change for me." Laki shrugged her shoulder. " **Cat ears!** " Chapati said as he was now on a roll.

"Is there any point for me to wear them?" Carla sighed. "Oi, that guy is getting ahead of himself, isn't he?" Rogue asked in annoyance, this was really getting out of hand " **Bondage!** " Chapati loudly announced. "This is also a form of love." Sherry cracked her whip around. "You are too into it." Chelia gaped at her sister. "Well, Erza?" Evergreen taunted, in her wine-color latex. "Are you about ready to admit defeat?" she asked the redhead.

"Did you say something?" Erza retorted, brandishing her whip around in a SM-play clothing. "I lose." Evergreen conceded and bowed her head in defeat. "We're getting deeper and deeper into the fetish territory." Sting said as he looked at the group of women with a huge blush on his face. "It doesn't matter as long as we score some points on the board right?" Rogue asked with an equal sized blush on his face. "I don't really know..." Sting replied. **"The next theme is 'wedding dress'."** Chapati declared. **"Prepare a partner and get into bridal gear."** Chapati announced to them.

Soon all the girls were in nice white gowns and were presenting themselves to the crowd. ' _What should I do?_ ' Lisanna thought to herself. In truth, she already had one partner in her mind but she didn't know if she would be allowed to pick him or not ' _He already has Lucy, what if she is among the crowd and see us and got the wrong idea? But… but it's alright, right? This is just a competition, we're also fellow guildmate… it'll be alright, right?_ ' she thought to herself. " **Please choose your partner, ladies.** " Chapati reminded them, pulling the two out of their own thoughts " **Who are the lucky guys?** " Chapati announced.

"Natsu-kun come here please." Lisanna announced to the son of the blond shapeshifter. The pink haired wizard walked over to her and grabbed her hand like they did back in the days as young children. "Sorry for dragging you into this Master Makarov." Mira told the old man in a tux. "Eh it's no big deal." the old man replied. "Naruto-kun." Wendy, Laxia, and Juvia said as they surrounded the blond man grabbed him.

Wendy grasped his left arm in between her bountiful cleavage, Laxia grabbed his right arm and done the same and Juvia hugged him from behind. This in turn made a lot of the guys that were down there look at the blond in envy and jealousy. Sting grabbed Erza and she just shrugged while Naruto looked at him with a narrowed eye showing he didn't approve of how close they were.

Rogue grabbed Laki while said girl blushed in embarrassment. "This doesn't mean anything special." the girl said while Rogue nodded in agreement. Sasuke had grabbed Yukino leaving Gaara to a horde of hormonal teenage girls much to his humor. Jenny grabbed Hibiki and smiled "At least you were still available." she said. "Yeah just don't get too excited ok." he told the woman.

Jet and Droy were once more fighting over Levy which soon turned into them throwing punches for the blue girls hand. Levy just sighed before she walked over to Gajeel who was laying on his side. Pantherlily his friend was confused "Aren't you going to choose a partner?" he asked the dragon slayer. "Eh I'll wait till the fighting stops and then find one." he replied. Pantherlily had chosen Bisca and Alzack's daughter to be his partner and she was giggling at the suit wearing cat.

"Oh Carla let's be partners." Happy told the white cat of his romantic affections. Carla sighed "Fine but just this once you hear." she replied. Shelia had picked Ren and they had turned this into an opportunity to make out in front of the crowd, much to Sherry's annoyance while she had chosen Leon as her partner. **"Alright the wedding theme is over. Those of you not participating in the bout between Jenny and Lisanna return to the stands immediately."** Yajima announced spoiling Chapati's fun. **"Ahh but I was on a roll."** Chapati cried.

"Well that was unexpected." Naruto said now wearing his original outfit. **"The final form is battle form."** Chapati announced. "This is my battle form." Jenny changed into her battle suit. In this form, her head was covered by a ruffled dark headband which was attached to conical ear protectors which jut out and backwards. Her torso was covered by a dark battle suit with light edges, splitting in two main parts: a revealing shirt exposes a fair amount of her cleavage and her belly, while her legs were covered in similar, tight-fitting pants leaving the inner parts of her thighs exposed.

The two pieces were joined together on the front by two thin, dark straps, creating an "X" in correspondence to Jenny's abdomen, each of their edges secured by thin, light bolts, while on the back the shirt and pants became one, with a thong-like garment covering her bottom leaving the upper central part of it exposed. She sported light gloves extending up to her shoulders, each secured by a series of buttons on the inner part of her arms, which possessed metal plating in correspondence to her hands and metal bands on their upper edges. E

Every arm had the above mentioned part linked together by a thick, dark cord, solidly remaining arched and not hanging down, similar to a hosepipe. Her legs were covered by armored thigh-high boots, sporting distinctively large upper edges protruding upwards, as well as metal high heels. Jenny's neck was hidden by plate armor that extends on her shoulders in the form of rounded pauldrons and up to her chin, with two peculiar protrusions hiding her ears away jutting outwards, getting smaller as they get farther from her face.

"Ohh not bad Jenny." Lisanna said as her body glowed before the shine disappeared. When she was finally revealed people were in awe "This is my battle form... I call it **'Animal Soul: Dragon King'** and it is my most powerful spell in my arsenal." the teen announced. Lisanna was lying through her teeth at this point. What she was actually using was her dragon force and showing it off as a different spell.

When this state is activated, Lisanna's body becomes much more akin to an actual Dragon's, with her whole body becoming covered in an aura of pink light even thicker and brighter than that provided by her Crystal Drive, and with a thick pink intricate scale-like patterns appearing to cover the outer edges of her face, underneath and around her eyes, extending down from the side of her neck and onto the rest of her body. These are shown to be more and more uniform as they get farther from the central portion of her body, which instead bear several scattered, distinct scales, elongated and placed diagonally in certain places.

"I accepted your earlier bet." Lisanna declared. "Now I want you to accept my power. Okay?" without warning, she charged at Jenny and brought back her fist, intending to end the fight in one hit. Jenny managed to dodge the strike, but had ended up looking away. This cost her as Lisanna reappeared in front of her and drew her fist back before knocking her back with a strike to the face

" **Amazing! From a swimsuit contest… it turned into a battle of strength!** "Chapati cried out as Jenny fell back. With her defeat Chapati cried out **"And Lisanna is the winner."** while the white haired teen waved to the crowd and deactivated her dragon force. Returning to the stands Lisanna sat down with a sigh of relief "Wow that was fun." she said. "Good job out there kiddo." Makarov said with everyone agreeing with him.

* * *

"You've been chosen as the reserve member of this team. Do you understand what does this mean, right?" Jiemma asked the white haired woman. "Yes, I won't humiliate the name of Sabertooth." Yukino nodded her head "It means I have to win no matter what." she said with conviction. As soon as she heard her name get called to be the opponent of Kagura Mikazuchi for the final battle of the second day, Yukino made a silent promise to herself that she'd give it her best shot. If she lost, it meant she wasn't worthy of being a of Mage of Sabertooth.

The young woman couldn't help but sigh longingly when she started thinking about what would happen to her. It had been her lifelong dream to join the Sabertooth Guild and today would be the deciding factor. Would she sink? Or would she float? she wondered. As she walked out onto the field, nervousness wracked her body and her pale hands were soaked with sweat. She quickly wiped them on her skirt, (her cloak that flared at her feet kept her action well hidden) trying to let her nervousness subsides.

"It's nice to meet you." Yukino lowered her head as she greeted Kagura. The swordswoman was surprised, and she greeted back in return "Nice to meet you too." Kagura replied to the nervous woman. "Well, why don't we also make a bet like the previous contestants?" Yukino suggested. "Sorry, I'm not interested in that." Kagura said as she shook her head no. "Are you afraid that you'll lose?" Yukino asked the swordswoman.

"I don't think so. That's just because I think people must keep their promise if they make bet." Kagura said as she closed her eyes as she continued, "I have no interest in casual bets." she said to the celestial wizard. "Then let's make just make a big bet then." Yukino then paused for a second before saying "Life… let's bet our lives on this contest." Yukino said shocking all of them. "S-seriously, is that necessary to go that far?" Natsu asked in shock.

"What's wrong with her?" Gray questioned while looking at Yukino with wide eyes. "This girl…" Naruto muttered thoughtfully. Yukino reached her hand into her pocket, and brought out the key of Pisces, letting it glow as the gate was ready to open with just a few words. "Huh?" Kagura said, looking at the key "A golden key." she said with a raised eyebrow. "She's a celestial mage too?" Wendy asked in surprise.

 **"Open, Gate of the Twin Fish."** Yukino declared as she raised her key **"Pisces!"** she called out and Pisces came out of their gate in battle mode – their fish forms that were very similar to eels. Why it was the Gate of the Twin Fish and not Gate of the Eels, Yukino could never understand. They were black and white, almost as if they were Yin and Yang. Kagura easily dodged as they attacked, her eyes closed. Yukino was shocked, Kagura was more powerful than she had anticipated.

"What a waste. If you're so good at dodging, then all I need to is ground you." Yukino said, bringing out Libra's key. **"Open, Gate of the Heavenly Scales, Libra!"** Yukino called as her key glowed. "All twelve golden keys are here. Just great." The immortal blonde muttered sarcastically as he continued to watch the fight. " **Two gates? Yukino must be a powerful Celestial Wizard maintaining two gates is no easy task!"** Chapati said lodly, which made the crowd scream and shout in excitement.

As Libra appeared, the crowd went wild as they saw her revealing clothing and womanly figure. Hearts could be seen in about half of the men present. **"It's another stunningly beautiful Zodiac spirit!"** Chapati yelled out. Yajima said **"Well she certainly is a sight for sore eyes."** with a trickle of blood running down his nose. "Libra, alter her gravity." Yukino ordered the spirit. "As you wish Yukino!" Libra replied, moving her hands up and down, making Kagura fall to the ground. She was being pushed down by a large amount of pressure due to the result of the Gravity Change.

"Pisces!" Yukino commanded, the twin fish already knowing what she was thinking, went to attack. However, Kagura had escaped at the last moment. "She is good." Naruto said as he nodded in acknowledgement. "To be able to dodge attacks from both sides in a heavy gravity field like that is actually no normal feat, I must say." Makarov said in agreement. "I see..." Yukino murmured.

Her plans of winning with Pisces and Libra crashed down. Kagura hit both spirits with her sheathed sword, knocking both of them away much to the shock of everyone. "Pisces, Libra, go back," Yukino said and made her spirits disappeared in flashes of light. "You're going to make me open, the thirteenth gate?" Yukino questioned her looked shocked, her eyes opened widely as Yukino brought out a black, and oddly design celestial key.

"Opening the thirteenth Gate… means that you've ran out of luck." Yukino said. Whenever she used this key, her opponent always fell before her. It was her ultimate key. The gate key glowed purple as it waited for her to say the summoning words. "Luck, huh?" Kagura questioned. "I haven't relied on that since I was born. Everything has happened due to the choices I've made on my own... Fate doesn't control me and the choices I make!" She said, putting her hand on the handle of her sword Archenemy "They lead me to the future." the swordswoman said to the white haired celestial wizard.

 **"Open, Gate of the Snake Charmer..."** Yukino started calmly **"Ophiuchus"** Yukino yelled. The Great Black Snake appeared, the arena turning dark with purple clouds that the giant, metallic snake, Ophiuchus revelled in. Kagura gave no response as she continued to advance forward. Ophiuchus went to attack, but the woman easily dodged to the side and hit the giant snake with her unsheathed sword **"Blade of Resentment, Archenemy, style of the Unsheathed Sword."** Kagura called and with a single attack, she split Ophiuchus in two, forcing the spirit to return to the Celestial Spirit World.

"I don't believe it..." Yukino muttered terrified, her eyes widened in horror as Kagura closed in and struck her with the back of her sword. "Your decision for making a bet was too hasty." Kagura stated calmly as she stopped behind a fallen Yukino. "Because sometimes a mermaid eats the tiger." she told Yukino. "Yes…" Yukino stuttered with tears kept flowing out of her eyes.

She lost.

"Your life…" Kagura said as she walked away. "... belongs to me now, right?" she asked the woman. "Yeah…" Yukino said as tears fell from her eyes "I will obey you." she said in defeat... That was it. She was going to be removed from her Guild. While crying like this, she saw Naruto Uzumaki and couldn't help but remember about what he had brought to the world the past few days.

She couldn't think of anyone stronger than him, even her guild master and the Earth and Fire Lords of Sabertooth. He fought like he had done it his entire life, showing unrivalled and unstoppable force of power... If only she had his strength, and his confidence she could have won... "Another cold swordswoman, huh?" Naruto asked himself as he watched the whole fight from his position in the stands. "Unsheathed sword? Now that is something else." With that, he stood up and disappeared from sight.

Her ultimate defeat marked the end of the second day of the Grand Magic Games. **"And there you have it the final battle of the day ladies and gentlemen... This concludes the second day of this years Grand Magic Games."** Chapati announced to the crowd as they left until tomorrow for day three.

* * *

Lucy had finally recovered from being attacked much to everyone's relief, and she would be allowed to watch the last three days of the Grand Magic games. "Puha! I sure ate a lot." Natsu said in satisfaction as he held his swollen belly, making his way back to Honeybone with Naruto, Wendy, the now healed Lucy and the two blue and white Exceeds walking before him.

It was the night after the second day of the Grand Magic Game, and Fairy Tail had had a huge party at a local bar to celebrate their huge win that morning. Lucy had lost, but it was nothing to be ashamed about because Raven Tail had cheated their way to victory. Naruto, Cana and Lisanna's wins were still something worth celebrating. "You ate too much." Carla said sternly, pointing her paw at Natsu before turning to Happy and giving him the same stern look "You too, Happy." she told the fat cat.

"I'm full too." Happy meowed happily, having gotten for himself two of his favourite tuna fishes in total. He might be a small cat, but he sure could eat a lot. "Is the lodging around here?" Wendy asked, turning to Lucy who was talking with Naruto about her upcoming novel. "Yes, we're almost there." The Celestial Mage nodded her head with a smile. "Is everyone in the same room?" Wendy asked nervously, with her cheeks reddened a little as she thought about sharing a bed with the blond male

"This is really… the worst decision ever." Lucy made a forced smile before sighing. "Natsu snores so loud, Gray ends up naked before you know it… Erza always crawls into my bed. The only one's that doesn't cause any problem is Naruto, Sting, and Rogue. Naruto usually stays outside all night and only returns in the early morning to wake us up and get ready for the tournament. Sting likes to sleep on the floor and Rogue likes the couch." she whined.

"You don't sleep, Naruto-san?" Carla asked, turning to Naruto. Lucy also looked at him, wanting to hear his answer as she had always wondered about that. "I only need two hours sleep per week." Both the cat and the blond woman's widened their eyes in shock. "So yeah, I don't sleep much." he told them. "But how can you stay awake and don't feel sleepy?" Lucy asked the blond who shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm used to it." Naruto answered shortly, smiling at them. "Sleep wastes my time, which I can use to do something better like train, meeting people and doing whatever the hell I want without anyone bothering me. Because when there is no one around, it's the time of day you can concentrate on yourself." he said. That was only something Naruto would say. They didn't feel surprised at all "But anyway, I don't think you should follow my example Lucy. Young girls like you need to have enough sleep to stay healthy, as lack of sleep can be a pain to those who aren't used to it." he told her. Lucy nodded her head. All in all they could not agree more...

They entered the lodge and having overheard their discussion Sting and Rogue spoke up "Damn, you sure are a monster man." Sting, who had also been listening to his speech, said before throwing both of his hands into the air and crying out loud "Well, I am not going to sleep tonight too so I can use the time to train." the blonde dragon slayer said with a nod.

"I don't think that's not a good idea Sting..." Lector said while forcing a nervous smile to his face. "I agree. We need rest in order for our bodies to function right." Rogue agreed wit the red cat. "Yeah me too." Frosch agreed with them happily. Lucy then looked around, noticing the absences of Erza and the infamous stripper of Fairy Tail, Gray Fullbuster. "Has anyone seen Gray and Erza?" She asked curiously. "Poor Gray…" Carla giggled softly while shrugging her shoulders "it seems like Gray got snatch away by Lyon…" the white cat said humorously.

"What about Erza-chan?" Wendy asked curiously. "I haven't seen her, now that you mention it…" Lucy said as she shook her head before turning to Naruto "Naruto, do you know where she is?" she asked the shapeshifter. "She went to Mermaid Heel's lodging to meet that cat girl who I suppose is another childhood friend of hers. I saw the two of them walking together not too long ago." Naruto informed them before adding, "She will probably return before midnight." he said.

A knock at the door stopped their discussion. "I got it." Sting said and walked over to open the door. When he opened it he was surprised to see the one who had been utterly defeated in the final battle Yukino standing at the door. "Yukino?" Sting asked confused. "What are you doing here?" the blond asked her. "M=may I come inside?" she asked. "Let her in." Naruto said. It was a unanimous vote that Naruto would be the leader in this years Grand Magic Games for both teams when they weren't participating in the games at night.

Sting stepped aside and ushered her in before quietly shutting the door behind her. Yukino bowed to the group "Thanks for having me." she said to them. "Ah don't mention it. That's what we do." he told her. "So what brings you here Yukino-chan." Wendy asked her. "I have business to attend with Naruto-sama." she answered Wendy quietly. This confused all of them including Naruto as he didn't remember asking to talk to her.

"Business?" Lucy asked in confusion, staring at the girl who was sitting on the sofa in front of her "with Naruto?" she asked as Naruto had put his notebook away and decided it would be wise to listen to what Yukino was about to say. "Yes" Yukino nodded her head "I have important business with you, Naruto-sama." she said looking at him. "Well what is it you need?" he asked her.

"What is Saber trying to pull this time?" Natsu asked with a growl, making Yukino look at him nervously. Naruto then appeared beside him and put a hand on the top of his head and pushed it down "Hey." the pinkette exclaimed. "Not now Natsu." Naruto told his son before he looked back at Yukino. "Sorry, my friend has made a vow to defeat Sabertooth so forgive him." Naruto chuckled. "Not all of us are like him, though. Why don't we at least listen to what she has to say?" Sting said while Wendy nodded her head in agreement.

"Thank you, Naruto-sama." Yukino nodded her head gratefully at him. "No need for the honorific suffix." Naruto shook his head with a small smile as Yukino turned her attention back to Lucy. "This maybe a rather bold request but…" Yukino said, pulling something from her pocket and putting it on the table between them. She then took her hand back and revealed her two Golden Keys much to Lucy's surprise as she had seen the fights on Lacrima vision, but never thought she would get to see those keys. "The key of the paired fish Pisces, the key of the heavenly scale Libra, and the key of the Snake Charmer Ophiuchus." she continued. "I'd like you to take the three of these, Naruto-sama." she said.

"Why... I'm no celestial wizard. Hell if you want to give them to someone give them to her." he told the woman while pointing at Lucy. Everyone, especially Lucy, looked shocked by her request, but she then looked at the blond man in surprise like everyone else. Yukino looked at Lucy and held the keys out gently, but a small shake in her hand was noticeable. "That's…impossible," Lucy replied, looking at Yukino. "I can't take them." she told her fellow summoner.

"I have no choice..." Yukino said. "My time as a wizard is over. I am horrible when it comes to solo missions and my spirits need a summoner." she said. "Well the games aren't over yet." Sting said. "Yeah we still have three more days left until they're done." Natsu agreed. "My Games have ended," Yukino replied. "Minerva-sama will probably be added in my place. With this, the 'Strongest Five' that changed Sabertooth have been gathered." she told them.

"So then…" Happy said, remembering what Max said about the Strongest Five, the ones who Sabertooth's master gathered a few years ago. Very strange but very capable mages. They were Rufus, Orga, Sabertooths Earth and Fire Lord's Sasuke and Gaara and lastly his own daughter Minerva. "You weren't part of them, huh…" Carla ended. "No I was just a substitute for Minerva-sama, who was in a middle of a job." Yukino explained, gripping her hands tightly

"But why?" Wendy asked, looking confused. "These Spirits are precious to you, aren't they?" she asked her. "Precisely for that reason…" Yukino replied. "These Stellar Spirits will be happier, as well as me, if they're entrusted to Lucy-sama." Her eyes saddened for a moment. "That's quite a happy request…" Lucy made a nervous smile, flustering. "But for me?" she asked Yukino.

"You have already gathered ten of the twelve Golden Keys of the Zodiac right?" Yukino asked as she looked at Lucy's belt and nodded. "With these two golden keys added…" Yukino looked at Lucy, her face more serious than ever. "The Twelve Keys will have been gathered," she said in a serious tone. "And the Gateway that changes the world will open." However, it was Naruto who ended that statement.

"You know about that legend too, Naruto-sama?" Yukino looked at him in surprise. "Yeah." he said and shrugged his shoulders when the Fairy Tail's mages turned their head to look at him. "I see…" Yukino nodded her head before lowering it "The Gateway that changes the world?" Lucy asked in awe "What does that mean?" she asked while Yukino shrugged her own shoulders at the blonde celestial wizard.

"Like I said, it's just an old legend..." Yukino paused for a second before continuing, "I don't know understand the meaning of it, either. You might have noticed this already…but the number of Stellar Spirit mages has decreased over the past years. Even one mage from our guild lost his magic. There was that Zentopia incident some time ago, as well. We might be the only two Celestial Spirit mages left now." she said then smiled at Lucy. "You are one that loves and is loved by Stellar Spirits. You should carry the Twelve Keys and walk together with these Spirits," Yukino finished, looking at Lucy.

"Sorry," Lucy said, surprising Yukino. "But I can't accept them." Lucy said as she gave the shocked Yukino a smile. "Celestial Spirit Magic is a magic of bonds and trust," she explained. "There's no way that owners can be switched so easily." she told Yukino. "This wasn't… an easy solution come by," Yukino said, exhaling the breath. "Eh?" Lucy asked, looking at Yukino, who stood up.

"I figured you would say that," Yukino explained, smiling at Lucy. "When the time comes…the Twelve Keys will naturally be reunited again." she told Lucy. Lucy smiled at her. "It'd be nice if we could meet again." Yukino said as she bid them farewell and left. Yukino pulled her bag and walked in the streets, wondering where to go next. Though before she could come up with a place to go, she heard a voice.

"Hey." It was right behind her "Wait a second." Yukino turned around and saw Naruto walking towards her with a small smile on his face, his hands in his pocket "Yo!" Naruto said with a wave. "Naruto-sama?" she said, shock to see him here "What are you doing out here?" Yukino asked him. "Just wants to make sure that you can get to your place." Naruto said as he smiled at her. "I can't let a lady like you alone in the middle of the night like this." he said.

What it was only his natural instincts, alright? He walked Laxia, Wendy and Juvia home multiple times before, even when he wasn't very familiar with where to go to begin with. While it might be not his business, he couldn't let a girl like Yukino alone in the dark like that. "You went to all that trouble of chasing after me just for that…" she asked, her voice trembling.

"It's because you looked so gloomy," Naruto replied, "I thought, that maybe I'd made you feel bad because you lost against Kagura and all." he said to the young beauty. "No…" she said, trembling. "I'm sorry." He was about to say something but stopped dead when Yukino started crying. "Hey… what's wrong?" Naruto asked with a soft and comforting tone, approaching her.

"I…I can't take it…anymore…" she cried as she feel on her knees, crying into her hands. "I…the only people who ever treated me like this was my sister…" she cried as Naruto just stood there, listening to the girl as she pouring her heart out. "I…a-always looked up to Sabertooth," Yukino continued, still crying. "Last year, I finally got in, but…n-now I'm…not allowed to go back anymore…" she said with heavy tears coming down her cheeks.

"Huh?" Naruto asked, feeling confused. "Just from that one loss…" Yukino said through sobbing gasps, "I was kicked out of the guild. forced to be naked in front of a lot of people… and I had erase my guild stamp with my own hands."she cried and Naruto's expression changed from confusion to shock, his eyes widened slightly. "It was so bitter and humiliating…" Yukino cried. "My self-respect and memories of the guild was completely destroyed…and despite all that, I have no place to return to…" Yukino cried harder after that.

"If… if only… I can be just as… strong as y-you are… Naruto-sama." She looked at him with tearful eyes. "The moment I saw you a-at that… Hidden game… I felt more courage within me, when I seen you defeat Rufus-sama… who, is very strong… It makes me feel like I can accomplish something if I try my best… It makes me feel like I am worth something… I'm so ashamed… of myself… to feel such way." she cried to herself.

Naruto didn't know what to say. Those words… this girl… she was just like a woman he used to know, loved and cared about... Anna Heartfilia. "Yes…" Yukino said, trying to wipe the tears from his eyes. "I'm sorry…I…just…" but she widened her eyes in surprise when Naruto suddenly kneeled down in front of her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, hugging her to his chest comfortingly.

"Don't cry… there is nothing for you to feel ashamed about Yukino" Naruto said with a soft tone before it hardened. For the first time in a very long time, he felt angry... and nobody liked the angry Naruto for he was an unstoppable force. Not even his most powerful friends could stop him when he was angry. He had turned whole continents into rubble if he were ever angry at someone... and it took a lot to get him angry.

However if you wanted to make him angry fast... break a woman's heart and the Dragon King Igneel became what he was once called... The True Apocalypse Dragon King Igneel... and unstoppable force of nature that not even Acnologia could avoid if he tried his hardest... not even an army of ten-thousand dragon's could fac him if he was enraged. An angry Naruto was almost certainly a death wish by many standards.

"If anything, Sabertooth should be the one who felt ashamed about what they did." Naruto said confusing her. "Huh?" she asked Naruto confused by his words. He didn't reply as he began walking and sent his mind into Sasuke and Gaara's subconsciousness _"Sasuke... Gaara do you hear me?"_ the angry blond said. They answered quickly _"Yeah we hear you. What's going on I can feel your power rising from the Sabertooth Guildhall?"_ Sasuke asked him. _"Just don't be there when I come..."_ he told them and cut the link before they could respond.

* * *

Sabertooth certainly was one of the luckier Guilds around the Grand Magic Games, since the whole guild got to use Crocus Gardens as a place to stay for the duration of the games. It was nearly midnight, and everyone was sleeping soundly, sans Gaara and Sasuke, completely unaffected that one of their fellow guildmate just got disbanded from the Guild.

Then suddenly, out of nowhere, something exploded. "What the?!" Orga exclaimed in shock, shooting up from his bed and looking around. His sleepiness instantly gone when he heard a lot of crashing and screaming under him. "What's happening?" his bunkmate asked as they heard another scream. Grabbing his pants and putting them on quickly, the god slayer ran towards the door and saw Sasuke and Gaara coming out of their rooms with looks of nervousness on their faces... did they know what was happening?

"Guys!" Orga exclaimed, running towards them. "What's going on?" he asked them. "There's an intruder attacking us!" Sasuke explained with a beard of sweat on his temple. "An intruder?" Orga said in shock as they ran towards the hallway. "Who is it?" he asked his friend. "Beats me" Sasuke replied while gritting his teeth while running through the hallway, the doors to the lobby exploded and one of their guild mates came flying towards them screaming in pain.

"Hey!" Orga asked the guy who was lying on the ground. "You okay? Who did this!?" he asked him. "He's…too…strong…" the guy mumbled before passing out. Orga then looked through the door and his expression changed from confused to shock. "How rude, I'm only come to meet you master and you beat me just because I'm from Fairy Tail?" a voice said and he would never expect to see Naruto Uzumaki standing right there, mercilessly hitting away the mages that were trying to stop him like they were nothing to him.

Even more so, he was wearing a noticeable smirk on his face and looked like he wasn't even trying at all. When the hallway was clear, Naruto walked toward the hall with slow footstep, cracking his fingers dangerously. Sabertooth mages gathered in the hall, staring nervously at Naruto as he made his way inside. They all knew just how powerful this man was and clearly, the path of destruction he carved just now wasn't something that should be taken lightly. Even Sasuke and Gaara, who were excited to fight doubted their chance against Naruto... the dragon king.

"Do you have business with me, brat?" a tall, elderly man distinguished by his massive, extremely muscular physique, untarnished despite his advanced age said as he roughly pushed his mages out of the way and stood in front of Naruto, glaring down at Naruto. This was Jiemma, the master of Sabertooth. "So you're the master, huh?" Naruto asked while everyone stared at him in shock, thinking he'd gone mad.

"I come in peace and yet your mages attacked me like I'm some intruder." he said as his eyes then glowed gold as he returned the glare the massive man was giving him "I came to challenge you, old man." The others gaped in shock at his declaration. "Hm?" Jiemma humphed as he was unimpressed. "Kicked out just because of one loss?" Naruto asked, raising his eyebrow, "Sound familiar to you?" he asked as some of the Sabertooth's mages, like Orga and Rufus immediately knew that he was talking about Yukino.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but you're acting out of your own sense of justice, huh?" Jiemma asked the blond. "Justice? There is no such thing like that." Naruto said and gained a smirk. "Now, I might be a cold hearted asshole, but even the hot tears of a young woman can melt the coldest of hearts." Naruto said and then pointed his finger at Jiemma. "You kicked Yukino-chan out of your guild, shattered her dreams, humiliated her in front of everyone and destroyed the good memories about Sabertooth in her heart, in one single night. People like you don't deserve to be a master, you don't even deserve to stand there facing me." the blond growled at the old man.

"To make the skies roar... to make the earth boil... to make the seas silent. That is Sabertooth's way." Jiemma said emotionlessly "I have no sympathy for weaklings like her." he told Naruto. "You sound like a tyrant more than a guild master in my opinion pal." Naruto put a hand on his hip and held up one hand, saying, "Now back to the business, I came here to challenge you and get what just like what happened today, let's make a wager. If I lose, I will quit Fairy Tail and join your Guild, surely you won't miss this chance, will you?" he said and he then turned his hand into a fist. "But if I win, your Guild belongs to me. I will be the next master of Sabertooth." he said to Jiemma in a dark voice.

"Hahaha!" Jiemma laughed loudly. "That's some big words for a fly like you. Surely you can't think that a mere fairy can defeat a tiger." he said to Naruto. "I have my ways." Naruto's expression darkened. "So, old man, what are you going to do?" he asked the guildmaster. "I have no use for someone like you." Naruto made a mocking expression when Jiemma said that "Dobengal… be a reasonable opponent for him." A man wearing shinobi gear came up and kneeled beside him.

"Yes, master." the man said from his position. "Avoiding a battle, not so brave huh? That looks more like the way of a coward to me." Naruto taunted. "You're one hundred years too early for the likes of a common guild's soldier like you to challenge me." Jiemma said, "If you want to fight with those on top, show me that you're qualified to do so…" he said to him.

Dobengal then charged with his hand held back and engulfed in rainbow aura, but before he could even do anything, Naruto flicked his finger to the man's head, sending the Sabertooth mage through the wall behind him and the walls after that before he was completely out of Crocus garden. No one dared to say a word after seeing one of the top ten member of their Guild defeated just like that.

"You were saying?" Naruto asked darkly. "Master, let me…" Orga stepped forward but his master held his arm out, stopping him. "I see… amusing." Jiemma pushed the right side of his Kimono down and said loudly "Come at me with all you got brat!" he roared. A tri-prongs Kunai was instantly in Naruto's hand and he threw it at the master of Sabertooth, who easily caught it in his hand with a small smirk.

"Just this level and you…" However, before he could even finish his statement, Naruto appeared in front of him in a flash with his fist brought back. Energy was focused into his hand, the same amount he used when he was about to destroy that stadium. "You're ten-thousand years too young to even think that you can stand in front of me, punk!" Naruto cried and punched Jiemma in the face.

The force of Naruto's punch caused a powerful shockwave that knocked the entire members of Sabertooth back, some were even knocked away miserably and rolled on the ground to regain their balance. The entire Crocus Garden Lodge shook due to the immense power of Naruto's attack, and the part of the place in front of him was completely destroyed and collapsed.

When the dust was finally clear, Naruto wasn't surprise to see Jiemma completely unharmed and standing between him and the man was a girl with black hair and sharp dark colored eyes, her arms outstretched and hands covered in multi colored aura. "Well, aren't you a cute little thing?" Naruto said with an emotionless tone. She stopped his punch, that was a considerable achievement. Not even Sasuke could stop a punch like that with his own Susanoo she must be hardwired for pain.

However… "Minerva… who told you to…" once again, the man was cut off his speech when he suddenly felt a cold steel blade pressed against his neck. His eyes widened when he felt another present identical to Naruto behind him, holding a kunai and readying to slit his throat. "I guess this is your end." the Naruto behind Jiemma said with a dark chuckle. "When did you…?" Jiemma asked, shocked with his eyes widened.

"I'm not one of those heroes who go around explains their techniques to enemies in those books so don't expect me to answer it." Naruto said with a smirk, he then turned to Minerva. "And you should think twice about stepping into adult business next time." along with the original Naruto, the clone Naruto tightened the wires around his hand and yanked hard, making the unseeable wires he set up around Minerva to be lifted up from the ground and squeezed together on her body, making the young woman cry out in surprise and was lifted up from the ground in a rather erotic pose, with her arms stretched and her ass stuck out in the air.

"Okay, I'll admit that, that went wrong…" Naruto chuckled to himself as he scratched his chin "somehow." the blond commented. "You!" Minerva gritted her teeth in anger and was about to free herself from the wires when Naruto threw a paper with black words written on it to the nearest wall, to everyone's shock it exploded like a bomb. "Don't try your luck girly." Naruto said and at that moment, Minerva saw the same kind of paper attracted to the wires around her.

There was a lot of them, at least a dozen "Those slips of paper are enough to level this entire floor with ease, the slightest impact can make it explode, even with your **Territory** you won't be able to make it out unscathed. So don't try to escape and make me feel guilty for destroying a pretty face, alright?" he patted her cheek, making Minerva fluster and walked to her father. "So little brat, you want to do this the hard way or the easy way?" he asked Jiemma.

"Naruto!" a voice called out. But before Jiemma could say a word, a group of people came to his rescue and revealed to be the rest of Fairy Tail Team A and Erza, led by Yukino. They, especially Lucy and Wendy, gaped in shock at the amount of destruction. "Yo Yukino, everyone! You came right on time. Did you know that I'm about to become the guild master of Sabertooth. Come to celebrate with me?" he joked with them.

"Naruto, that's enough." Erza spoke up "You don't have to go that far." she told the blond man. "Please, Naruto-sama, you don't have to go this far for me." Yukino shook her head with a small smile, "I'm okay, see? I'm not sad because I was kicked out the Guild or anything." she told him."You're a very bad liar, you know Yukino-chan." Naruto said as he chuckled. "I…I…" Yukino didn't know how to reply and tried to avoid his eyes.

"Oi Naruto, save it for tomorrow." Natsu called out "I like what you're doing here and totally agree with you for doing so, but let them save some face." "Yeah, we will have a lot of times to wreck them later." Sting nodded his head, "Remember that your action can start a Guild War, and that is something forbidden by the Magic Council." he told his fellow blond. Naruto looked like he was seriously considering about the others' words. After a moment of silent, the clone holding the kunai at Jiemma's neck disappeared, and Naruto released a long sigh before saying.

"Fine then, consider yourself lucky this time Sabertooth." Naruto walked away while saying, he then turned back to Jiemma and gave him a look "A nation can only stand strong when the leader has, not only the loyalty but also the hearts and souls of his people as well. You want to show others that this is a strong guild? Start acting like one." he said before he then put a hand on Yukino's shoulder and said, "She will be in my care from now on, if you want to have this girl back, you know where to find her. Sorry for disturbing your sleep Sabertooth." he said and then turned around and walked away. "Oi blondy what about me!" Minerva screamed out in frustration. "Oh those... those are just normal pieces of paper." he told the woman.

* * *

"Man, I think I actually overdid it." Naruto said to himself as he sat on a bench, leaned back and looked at the sky above him. Naruto decided to send Team A, and Erza back to their lodges while he stayed to talk to Yukino, who missed her train because she ran to inform them about Naruto's intention, hoping that they could stop him, which they thankfully did.

"Naruto-sama… thank you." Yukino said with a small smile, looking at her hands on her lap. "Nah, don't worry, I just felt like kicking some ass that's all." Naruto waved his hand and chuckled, more to himself than to Yukino. "Naruto-sama... why did you do it?" the former Sabertooth mage asked, turning her eyes to look at him. "We barely know each other." she said to him.

"Well, maybe because it's just that I didn't like with how they treated you." Naruto said, scratching his cheek with his finger."Or I just have a soft spot for beautiful girl like you." Which,was true as he had been forced to date nearly thirty girls to rebuild the Uzumaki Clan ten-thousand years ago. "Naruto-sama" Yukino's cheeks reddened in embarrassment. "Sorry, I was just joking." Naruto closed his eyes before saying "You reminded me about a girl, that's all." he told her.

"A girl?" Yukino asked "Is she Wendy-sama or Laxia-sama?" she asked him. "No... no of course not, this was a long time ago." Naruto said, smiling. "Her name was Hinata Hyuuga. She spent her whole life chasing after me, hoping that one day I would at least notice her. At that time I'm really, and I mean really, oblivious to her feelings, so yeah you could say that I ignored her, most of the time." he told her and they both laughed softly at that. "Most people didn't think much about her because she was weak, but she saw me and got inspired to try harder. She also said the same things you told me before." he said to Yukino.

"Is… is that so…" Yukino nodded her head. "So, what are you going to do now?" Naruto asked. "Surely Jiemma isn't going to accept you back into the Guild because I came and wrecked his place like that." Naruto said. "I still don't know, Naruto-sama." Yukino shook her head, "I think I'll find some place to settle down first and join some small guilds, starting over and…" Yukino said before Naruto stopped her.

"How about you join Fairy Tail?" Naruto asked, suddenly got this idea after Yukino mentioned about joining guilds. "Eh?" Yukino gaped "But Naruto-sama, your guild is so strong, I'm not sure I can…" she started to say but again the blonde stopped her. "Technically we're currently the lowest group in Fiore." Naruto said to the white haired woman. "You will be fine, don't worry. The master isn't too picky about new members." he said as he eyed her up and down, "And with that kind of body I doubt that he will manage to disapprove you joining us." he told her.

"Is… that so…" she said with a deep blush on her face. "Sure he will. Now c'mon, it's dark already. Let me take you to the hotel Fairy Tail is staying at and see if the old man is still awake." Naruto said as he stood up and offered Yukino his hand, which she took it with a nod of her head. "Thank you, Naruto-sama." she told the blond. "No need to thank me Yukino... we're friends after all." he told her.

* * *

"Naruto Uzumaki!" Minerva Orlando gritted her teeth in frustration as she grabbed the fake 'bomb papers' tightly in her hand. It was totally humiliating for Minerva, being tied in a pose like that in front of the others. She didn't even care how did he manage to do that, probably during the explosion, all she cared right now, was _"I will fucking kill you!"_ She threw the papers down to the floor and stomped on them rapidly. Around her, Sabertooth's mages backed away, not wanted to get caught in her anger.

 **Booommm!** The papers exploded. But instead of exploded like a bomb, colorful paints shot out from it and splattered all over Minerva's body, especially her face. In a second, Minerva was painted colorfully from head to toe. " **Kyaahhhhh**!" The tiger lady cried out in both anger and embarrassment. Sasuke and Gaara couldn't help themselves and chuckled quietly as Naruto still fooled the young woman.

* * *

Day three of tghe Grand Magic Games began early the next morning, and everyone was excited. It didn't take the people of Crocus to gather at the Domus Flau, getting excited for the upcoming events and witnessing the start of the third day of the Grand Magic Games X791.

"So, Wendy-chan are you ready for today?" Naruto asked as he stood alongside his teammates "Sure she is... you are ready right?" Sting asked, talking to the blue haired beauty. Fairy Tail Team A was in their best state, twelve more points and they would catch up to Sabertooth and possibility claim the first place. However, at least one win during the mystery game and a draw were required.

"Yes I'm ready for anything." Wendy said as she nodded her head with a smile. "Don't worry Naruto-kun, she'll be fine." Juvia said and smiled where she patted Wendy on her shoulder. "Wendy is very strong, you know." the sky dragon slayer smiled nervously, her stomach fluttering slightly at the water slayer's praise. Why was she acting so nervous today Wendy asked herself several times, but couldn't get a good enough answer.

"I see," Naruto nodded with a smile "Give it your best then." he told her before turning to the rest of them' "I ant you all to know that no matter what happens today we all go full out. Show the people what Fairy Tail is really about." he said. When Chapati spoke up to greet the auditions, the blond turned to his team "Let's go guys." he told the group where they moved forward.

" **The Grand Magic Games have finally entered the middle portion of the competition.** " Chapati said. He was wearing a brand new wig on his head, with the hair reaching down to his shoulders. **"What kind of fierce drama will we be able to see today?"** The Wizard Saint, Yajima asked as he smiled. He, liked everyone was eager to see what was going to take place at the third day of the largest magical event of the year.

While the two judges introduced the new guest, Naruto couldn't help but turn his head to the Guild and smile when he saw Yukino standing among them, wearing a large smile on her face as the older members of Fairy Tail, Macao and Wakaba flirted with her. True to his words, Makarov immediately accepted Yukino into Fairy Tail without any hesitation, saying a girl of her 'level' was more than welcome to join their guild. It seemed when a mage wished to enter Sabertooth, they had to prove their strength to the master first, so Yukino was shocked to know that she didn't have to do anything to join a Guild like Fairy Tail.

Now with the Fairy Tail's crest on the left side of her stomach, the same place she was forced to remove Sabertooth's stamp herself, Yukino was officially a mage of Fairy Tail. Yukino then looked to his position and their eyes met for a few seconds. Yukino then raised her hand and waved at him with a very bright smile on her face. She was happy, that was a good thing. In turn, Naruto smiled to her before returning his attention to the Domus Flau's arena.

" **The Third day's competition is Pandemonium.** " Chapati announced loudly " **There will be one participant from each guild.** " Chapati said to them. "Alright, I will go" Rogue stated calmly and headed to the arena, like what they had planned. With a sinister name like Pandemonium, a mage like Rogue was indeed their best choice.

"Try your best, Rogue-san." Wendy cheered for her teammate. "Do your best man." Sting told him. "Go Rogue you got this." his cat Frosch cheered from the stands. "Rogue." Naruto called out to the shadow dragon slayer. "Yes Naruto." Rogue said. "Remember to use _'that' '_ move. It's a one shot move and could drain a lot of your magic from your body. One move is all it should take for you to win." Naruto told him. "I understand." Rogue said.

"Oi! Send me out, I want to fight!" Natsu cried and tried to step ahead of the dark haired mage, but a hand grabbed his scarf and held him back. "Calm down son, you're going to get your chance." Naruto said while Wendy nodded her head alongside him. From Fairy Tail Team B, Gajeel stepped out for this event. Quarto Bitches sent out a guy named Novally while Milianna of Mermaid Heel volunteered herself for the fight, after getting an approval from Kagura their leader. Jura Neekis represented Lamia Scale while Hibiki would head out for Blue Pegasus.

Orga headed down to the arena with a confident smirk on his face. Minerva had indeed taken Yukino's position in the team and, when no one was looking, was throwing the harshest glares at Naruto like she was wanting to kill him, like a tiger stalking its little prey. Raven Tail sent Obra, the mysterious mage with odd looking creature on his shoulders. If he wasn't mistaken, this man was the one responsible for Natsu's loss to Jura by blinding him... not that he would have won against the wizard saint. The strange thing about this man, was that Naruto felt no life, no emotion or any signs of a living being from him.

When the competitors gathered around the short, pumpkin-headed man Mato, he smiled and waved, "Yesterday was my day off. My apologies. Now, I'll explain how Pandemonium works." he told them mass of magic power suddenly burst from the earth and formed a giant, malevolent and even sinister looking castle. Mato pointed at it before explaining "This is the temple where evil monsters nest. This... is Pandemonium." he said cheerfully.

Rogue's eyes widened in surprise, "Th-this is…" he started to say, but didn't finish. "It's huge!" Gajeel gasped in shock "Awesome…" Milianna couldn't stop herself either. "Commencing analysis…" Hibiki murmured, activating his Archive with a smile and starting to analyze the place with his magic. "W-wild…" Novally muttered with sweat covered his face, no longer feeling so confident about it. Orga, meanwhile stared up at it with disinterest. Jura glanced at Mato, "Where monsters nest… you say?" the man asked.

The Pumpkin man nodded his head "That's the setting-kabo! Within the temple, there are 100 monsters. Well, we call them that, but they're really just magical tools we created. They won't go after the audience or anything, so don't worry!" His words calmed the now nervous crowd. Mato continued, "The monsters are divided into five battle classes: D, C, B, A, and S! With the specifics set like this!" the pumpkin told him.

"Incidentally, in regards to how powerful D-Class monsters are…" he said and a Lacrima screen popped up with a camera inside the temple, where a massive, hound-like creature snarled and jumped at a stone statue, easily destroying it in one swipe. The crowd recoiled at the sight as Mato went on, "Ones like that and even stronger ones…the place where 100 of them are lurking, that's Pandemonium-kabo! The S-Class monster is so powerful that even one of the Wizard Saints can't be guaranteed to defeat it." he said to the group of sweating mages.

Lucy and Wendy looked uneasy, but Natsu swore with gritting teeth, "Dammit, I should've gone in for this…" the dragon slayer said with grit teeth. "You _want_ to get in on that monstrosity?!" Lucy shrieked in shock. Mato continued his explanation "In order, each of you will take turns selecting a number of monsters to fight with. That's called your Challenge Right. For example, if one person selects three monsters, then that's how many will show up in the temple. If that person succeeds in defeating them, then he or she gets three points and the next competitor goes in and can choose from amongst the 97 remaining monsters. This will continue until all the monsters are defeated, or until everyone's magic power reaches zero. At that point, the the competition will end." Mato told them.

Milianna smiled "So, it's like a counting game." she said happily. Mato nodded "Exactly. Situational judgment becomes very important here. Remember, the monsters have ranks, but no matter how many monsters you choose, the ranks are always random. If you're extremely unlucky, you might choose two and end up with the S-Class!" Mato said causing some of them to gulp.

Hibiki glanced over from his Archive "Then some sort of battle strategy to avoid drawing the S-Class monster is necessary." he said. "If it's random, that strategy wouldn't work." Orga dismissed the opinion with a snort. Hibiki shook his head "Not quite. With probability theory and my Archive, strategy will work to some extent." he told the god slayer while Orga just shrugged his shoulders.

Mato held his hands up "Points are given for the number of monsters defeated, regardless of their rank. Once you enter, you cannot withdraw until you've won or been defeated. If you happen to go down inside the temple, the number of points you've earned up until that turn will remain as they are. The number of victories for that turn, however, will be counted as zero, and you'll exit like that." he told them.

"And with that" a box full of sticks then appeared in Mato's hands, which he held out sand "Please draw your lots, everyone!" he told the group. The competitors did so, and a number appeared on the sticks as they were drawn. "Number one." Rogue said as Gajeel laughed wryly behind him, lamenting the fact he drew last. "You're lucky man, it'll go back to your turn the most." he said as he patted the shadow slayer on the back.

"I was thinking that this competition would all come down to the luck of the draw... and I was right." Rogue released a small sigh as Mato sweat dropped at his statement. "The luck of the draw? No, how should I put this. It's a game where maintaining your pace and situational judgment are more important than just the order of battle!" Mato said as Rogue smirked at his answer.

"No... with this, it's not longer just a game." he said as his smirk changed to a small smile, confusing the others. "All one hundred will be my opponents. My challenge right will be one hundred." he said as everyone looked on in utter and complete shock at his statement. Natsu and Gray immediately broke out in laughter as Rogue's declaration. Pretty much everyone else was completely stunned, some in bewilderment. Mato tried to stop him, "Th-that's impossible-kabo! It wasn't designed so one person could possibly defeat them all!" he exclaimed to the man.

Rogue only shrugged, "I don't care." and casually stepped ahead into the Pandemonium. In the first five seconds the slayer walked calmy into the center of the cage and called upon his full power and released his dragon force. Being one of the five Third Generation of Dragon Slayers, Rogue is capable of entering the most powerful form of the Dragon Slayer at will, without the need to consume strong, external sources of Magic. Entering this mode greatly surprised those who had been watching him on the Lacrima Vision.

When this state is activated, Rogue's body becomes much more akin to an actual Shadow Dragon's, with his whole body becoming covered in an aura of shadows even thicker and darker than that provided by Shadow Drive, and with thick dark intricate scale-like patterns appearing to cover the outer edges of his face, underneath and around his eyes, extending down from the side of his neck and onto the rest of his body. These are shown to be more and more uniform as they get farther from the central portion of his body, which instead bear several scattered, distinct scales, elongated and placed diagonally.

Clapping his hands together his power soared causing all onehundred monsters to come out of hiding and charge him Rogue smirked **"Eiryū no Mugen Ikari** _(Shadow Dragon's Infinite Rage)"_ the shadow slayer yelled out. And again to everyone's surprise the shadows themselves attacked all one hundred monsters and wrapped themselves around their limbs and necks. With his hands still clapped together he called on his next technique.

 **Eiryū no** **Kage Nui** _(Shadow Dragon's Shadow Stitchings)"_ the slayer called out and the shadows all pierced the monsters and with that he had won Pandemonium within mere minutes. When he released the shadows, he looked up and smiled. He then raised his hand and showed everyone that Fairy Tail was number one in Fiore. Natsu and Gray grinned and bumped their fists to each other, celebrating loudly with each other.

Sabertooth's mages looked at Rogue in shock, completely unaware of the power of one single mage of Fairy Tail. Minerva raised an eyebrow, for once she was legitimately impressed at another mage's strength. Kagura, meanwhile watched him with a calm expression on her face. Though, wariness could be detected. She knew that no one with that kind of strength should be taken lightly.

The crowd screamed as Rogue had easily dispatched all the monsters. Fairy Tail cried in joy at his quick performance, no one, even Doranbolt was able to hold back their tears when Rogue finally did the impossible. In the stands, Naruto had a smile on his face. _"I'm sure Skiadrum would be proud of you Rogue... Nara."_ he thought as he looked at the dragon slayer with pride knowing he had helped make the next generation stronger.

" **Un..un-unbelievable! Somehow..one person…defeated all 100 monsters! Is this the true strength of the guild that was the strongest seven years ago?!** " The roaring in the stadium rose to a fever pitch, with screams and cheers of admiration. Chapati riled them up even more, **"Rogue Cheney has utterly dominated Pandemonium! That victory…no one can complain about this! The cheering has yet to stop!** " Chapati announced to the crowd.

Yajima sighed with a smile, **"I give up…"** the old man said with a deep sigh. **"I have no words…"** Lahar agreed, still tense with sweat. On the stage, Gajeel shook his head with a smile, "So much for topping him in this round…" the Iron Dragon Slayer said. "Wow that was just the best!" Milianna cheered with a wide grin. "That was a exceptional show of ability." Hibiki sighed with a nervous smile "I should have expected this from Fairy Tail." he said.

Novally gulped, still shocked "That was..is reckless even enough of a word to put to something like that?!" he exclaimed. Jura clapped his hands for the Fairy "Simply magnificent" he said in compliment Orga looked less enthusiastic than the others, "I don't like this… at all" the god slayer said. "Even I couldn't have done it better." It was Naruto who said that, as he and Team A approached him "Well done... simplistically amazing." He smiled.

"Thanks Naruto." The shadow mage lowered his head with a smile, "It's all thank to you." he told his mentor and friend. "That was awesome Rogue!" Natsu cried out excitedly "You have to fight with me afterwards!" he exclaimed. "Good job Rogue!" Wendy said with a large smile "My chest felt like it was about to bust... but when you did that I was honestly shocked" she said to him. "Sigh, we haven't won yet, you know." Naruto said as he released a sigh. With that, Team A got for themselves ten more points, slowly closing the gap between them and Sabertooth.

 **"Pandemonium is done for! Rogue Cheney earns Fairy Tail's A Team ten points! A last minute discussion has concluded that the remaining seven teams must get rankings as well. It's not as entertaining, but we've prepared a simple game just for you."** Chapati informed the crowd and a moment later, a strange device appeared in front of the rest of the participants, hovering in the center of the arena

Mato then pointed his hand to the device "This is the Magic Power Finder, or MPF. When this device is hit with magic power, that power is represented numerically. It's a device used to measure magic power and the other participants must attack the MPF and it will both record and display their level of power. The strongest participant is given the most points while the weakest is given the least. Additionally, the order of who goes first is determined by their numbered lots during the last event. Also, the previously decided order will be used here." Mato says as the MPF is brought forward.

"So, then I'm up first!" Milianna then stripped off her coat revealing a daring outfit and attacked the MPF with her Kitten Blast, creating a score of 365. "Umm... we're not sure if this is a high score of not due to the fact that we've never used this before." Mato told them confused. Lahar then answered. **"We Rune Knights use the MPF as a means for training, that score is a high score. High enough to make someone a captain.** " he said. The crowd began cheering for Milianna, as she waved her arms around to celebrate

But things intensified when Hibiki was announced to be the next, seeing how he's the girls' favorite. "Seems like he's still just a pretty boy..." Naruto said, scratching his chin. As he expected Hibiki only put up with a low score of 95. "Now its Ravens turn… That bastard.." Natsu said as he scowled when Obra stepped ahead. However, much to their surprise, instead of attacking, the black creature came out from his cloak and attacked the MPF showing a score of 4.

"What the hell is this guy playing at? He doesn't want us to see his magic that badly!?" Gray cried out in frustration. "With this, we will probably catch up to them." Naruto said, crossing his arms "If Gajeel manages to beat the scores, that is." he said. " **Now it's time for Orga!** " Lahar said as Orga stepped up and used his **120mm Kokuraihou** _(Black Lightning Cannon)_ which creates a rather bright display of black thunder. Much to everyone's surprise, his score reached a high 3825, making Milianna gap in shock as his score was ten times hers.

Orga began singing his famous 'Sabertooth is the strongest song' until Jura stepped up to the plate. "Jura is next… I remember the time we fought alongside him against Oracion Seis... this guy was crazy strong then, I wonder what'll happen now..." Naruto wondered aloud forgetting he did most of the work against the group. Using his **Meido Fugaku** _(Rumbling Mt. Fuji)_ attack, making the entire arena shake from the force of his attack and a score was named.

 **"8544!? Jura of Wizard Saints has made an astounding score! It's a new record!"** Chapati announced. This surprised everyone, especially Orga. **"It may be hard to follow Jura but.. Let's see what our last competitor got! Next up is Gajeel Redfox!"** Yajima said as the dragon slayer stepped forward. "Alright time for me to shine." Gajeel said as he cracked his neck.

Sudden,y his power shot through the roof as his form began to change. Upon entering Dragonforce, Gajeel's arms, sides and back, as well as around his face, become covered in pitch-black iron scales, and the rest of his body assumes a black hue as well; his hair also becomes far more rigid and shiny. **"Another dragon slayer capable of using the dragonforce!"** Chapati yelled. The crowd cheered once more as Gajeel waved to them.

 **"Wait Now that I think about it didn't young Lisanna Strauss have a similar transformation?"** Chapati asked as he recalled the look Lisanna had gained yesterday during her trial against Jenny. This caused many to wonder about that before they realized the girls secret... she was a Dragon Slayer as well. This meant that so far Naruto, Natsu, Wendy, Sting, Rogue, Gajeel, Juvia, Lisanna, Laxia,and Gray were all dragon slayers.

Having watched them all fight throughout the tournament they had all used similar abilities, but they never thought about the possibility of all ten members of Fairy Tail being Dragon Slayers. **"Well let's wonder about this later as Gajeel is doing something."** Yajima said as they looked down in the arena. Calling upon one of his most powerful spells in his possession, Gajeel claps his hands together above his head, creating a gigantic iron sword. **"Metsuryū Ōgi: Gōma Tetsu Jin Ken** _(Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Karma Demon's Iron God Sword)"_ Gajeel calls out.

He then proceeds to swipe the sword down, destroying a substantially large area in front of him causing the entire Domus Flau to shake and rumble due to the amount of power in the strike. When the shaking stops everyone gaped in shock when they saw the number and the broken pieces of the MPF. **"Holy cow 9999**! **Gajeel Redfox of Fairy Tail B has surpassed even Jura of The Wizard Saint! What is Fairy Tail a guild filled with monsters!?** " The announcer exclaimed shocked at this development and the crowd went wild with excitement. "Sigh… we have the first place now." Naruto shook his head, though he was grinning.

" **Wait... t** **urn around! Raven Tail and Fairy Tail A Team are now hard on their heels for first place!** " Chapati cried. " **Which team is going to claim the first place, or is it going to be a different team, the defending champion's Sabertooth or the raising Lamia Scale? With that in mind, we're proceeding to the battle portion for day three**. **First up we have Mermaid Heels Milianna versus Quarto Bitches's Semmes** " Chapat announced while the crowd cheered excitedly for the upcoming battles

* * *

The attractive cat girl easily took the favor of the match to herself and beat Semmes to a bloody pulp, tied him up and sat on his body to celebrate her victory. "I may be beaten, but I'm still wild." Semmes said in defeat clearly upset. " **FOR THE SECOND BATTLE OF THE DAY WE HAVE BLUE PEGASUS' EVE TEARM AGAINST SABERTOOTH'S RUFUS LORE!** " As expected Rufus won, beating the youngest tri-men to a pulp with his memorized spells. " **BATTLE THREE, FAIRY TAIL B's LAXIA DREYAR AGAINST RAVEN TAIL'S ALEXEI!** " All of Fairy Tail Team B turned to look at Laxia.

Makarov stood alongside the First, staring intently at duo down in the arena. _"Warren, any news?"_ he asked, stoically. _"Nothing yet Master, everyone is in position, Bisca is locked on target, ready and waiting. The Thunder God Tribe and Lisanna are watching the rest of Raven Tail's team. Alzack has Asuka here so at least she can't be threatened this time and, everyone is on high alert, Master."_ Warren reported to him telepathically.

The third and sixth master nodded. _"Make sure it stays that way"_ he demanded as an afterthought. _"On it!"_ the telepathy mage stated as the old man turned his focus to the match. The match begun with Laxia struck by Alexi with an elbow, sending her backwards. The members of Fairy Tail had shocked looked on their faces that their S-class wizard was struck badly from the guild that was solely targeting them. Laxia was able to regain her composure before Alexi kicked her back. While Laxia was flying backward, Alexi shot a dark blue energy wave from his two hands and hit her again.

Laxia was then hit with an uppercut and sent her flying to the ground. After more beatings, Laxia was able counterattack and elbowed Alexei and sent him flying backwards to the wall. Alexei walked forwards a few meters after freeing himself from the wall and Laxia ran at Alexei with fists covered in lighting and punched him on the mask several times. Fairy Tail began to cheer up seeing the tables have turned. Laxia punched Alexei in the mask one more time with a left jab, followed by an uppercut and a lightning breath.

The lightning breath hit Alexei, but he was standing up, completely fine. He shot a dark blue wave at Laxia, sending her back to the stadium wall. Fairy Tail's short lived happiness turned back into worry. Alexei walked towards a grounded dragon slayer, picked her up by the shirt with his left hand and punched her in the face with his right hand, grounding her once more.

"What is happening…" Mira muttered in shock. "You're kidding right?" Gajeel was shocked to see one of the strongest Fairy being beaten around like that without even a chance of lifting his finger. "Is she really getting beaten?" Sting asked with narrowed eyes. "What's happening…" Gray said through gritted teeth "That masked guy… who is he?" he demanded.

While Fairy Tail was still finding it unbelievable that Laxia was losing so badly, Naruto meanwhile was keeping his attention on the fight. Just like anyone within this stadium, he was seeing Laxia being beaten around Alexei to a bloody pulp, and her counter attacks weren't affecting the leader of Raven Tail's team in the slightest. However, his senses were telling him that it was something else. Laxia's and Alexei's magical signature were standing completely still, and their emotions weren't intense as they should be when humans engaged in battles. It must be an illusion or something like that, a very powerful one, must be on the same level with Sasuke's illusion magic.

Naruto was never good in these mind-trick stuffs, but when he saw one he could definitely recognize it immediately. "What's wrong, Naruto?" Erza, asked him with confusion after seeing the look on his face. Instead of answering her question right away, Naruto brought his hand out and pinched Erza on her cheek, making the redhead grit her teeth in pain "Oi! What the…" she said, but her eyes widened when she realized that the fight between Laxia and Alexei wasn't appearing to be what she saw a few seconds ago.

Instead of being beaten badly, Laxia was still standing with her arms crossed on his chest, talking something to Alexei "W-what is going on?" she asked in shock. Alexei then removed his mask and revealed himself to be Ivan. "Ivan!" she exclaimed in shock causing the others turned their head to look at her in confusion. "Oi Erza, what are you talking about?" Natsu asked. Instead of acknowledging Natsu's question, Erza turned her head to the strongest member of their team

"Naruto…" she said with a questioning look on her face. "You were put under a very powerful illusion by Ivan." Naruto told her, as the rest of Raven Tail, sans Flare as she was still in the hospital due to her injuries, gathered around their master facing Laxia. "I disturbed your brain's signal by making you feel pain, removing the effect of that spell he placed on us." he said as Erza nodded her head slowly before turning to Natsu and knocked him upside the head with her fist.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU TH…!" Natsu roared with his hands holding his head, but widened his eyes when he saw what was really happening "Huh?" he gasped in surprise. Though, Naruto Erza and Natsu didn't have to wait long for the illusion to be lifted, as Laxia easily overpowered the entire team of Raven Tail, defeating each of them in a single attack and finishing the fight with a lightning fist straight to the face of her father.

In a blink, the entire arena screen changed and reality returned, with four members of Raven Tail lying on the ground unconscious and their master Ivan colliding into the wall. All everyone could see is Laxia who who had punched her father's lights out and the members of Raven Tail with him out for the count.n " **What's this?** " Chapati asked in surprise. The referee then went over to the unconscious body of Alexei and said it was the master of Raven Tail before informing them all that Laxia was the winner. Guards soon flooded the arena and escorted the Raven Tail members out and to prison for breaking the rules.

" **After some discussion, Raven Tail is disqualified and they're disbanded."** Chapati informed and the crowd cheered for Fairy Tail Team B for another of their win. The third match of the day ended just like that. " **We made quite a discouraging mood from the announcement earlier, however, we proceeded to the fourth match. This will be today's final. Fairy Tail's Team A Wendy Marvell against Lamia Scale's Chelia Blendy!** " Chapati announced causing the crowd to cheer.

"Go get her, Wendy!" Natsu cheered out loudly for her, as the young sky dragon held her fist out with a determination expression on her face. **"Wendy's going?"** Doranbolt, who was sitting among the crowd, asked in surprise. Before she could leave however a hand was placed on her shoulder. Turning around she saw it was Naruto. "Yes Naruto-kun?" she asked her team leader. Two things Wendy-chan." he told her causing her to nod.

"First thing you should know is that I had a talk with her the other day... she's a god slayer, what element I cannot say, but if my hunch is correct then don't hesitate to eat her God element you hear." he told her. "What do you mean by that are you saying that Shelia's a God Slayer like you?" Natsu asked. "Yes that's exactly what I'm saying. You see God Slayer's and Dragon Slayer's have similar abilities except for one." he said.

"Well what is it?" Wendy asked. "God Slayer's no matter the element have the ability to heal all external wounds while a Sky Dragon Slayer has the ability to heal internal. What I'm trying to say is just eat her magic and you'll gain a bit of her power." Naruto told her and she nodded. "And the second thing?" she asked the blonde. Leaning down he kissed her on the cheek causing her to blush a blood red "Good luck out there." he told her and she ran to the tunnel for her fight. "It's my turn." Chelia smiled "I will try my best!" she said jumping down to the arena floor. "Give it your all." Jura said as he grinned at the young girl.

"Now everyone will see just what kind of power Chelia is capable of." Lyon smiled "Good luck, Chelia" he said to her. "Ok, Jura-san. Thank you Lyon-kun." Chelia nodded with a large smile before running to the stadium's center. Chelia waved to the crowd as she jogged to the center of the arena. Not paying attention to her footing, she tripped on a rock and fell on her face. The crowd immediately burst out in laughter at her clumsiness. "Ow." She said with an embarrassed smile as she sat up on her knees, rubbing her forehead.

Wendy walked over to the younger teen "You ok?" she asked her. "Yeah I'm just a bit overexcited." she replied to Wendy. Helping her stand Wendy looked at Shelia with a smile "Let's have a good battle." Wendy said to the god slayer. "Yeah." Chelia nodded. "Let's." Once the girl dusted herself off and stood up the match was ready to begin. Wendy stood with a look of determination and will. Chelia, a look of slight pity and empathy.

" **Let the battle begin!** " Mato shouted as the gong sounded once again. "Sorry, but this one is ours, Gray." Lyon smirked. "Don't underestimate Wendy now, Lyon." Gray retorted from his position. "She might take you by surprise." he said with a smirk. "Do your best, Wendy." Carla cheered out for her friend. "Tch about time you showed some sentiment Carla." Wendy told her friend with a smile on her face. "Let's go." Chelia said as she charged Wendy. "Show me what you've got." Wendy said to her opponent.

Surrounding her fist in wind magic Wendy jumped into the air **"Bofuryū no Tekken** _(Gale Dragon's Iron Fist)"_ Wendy called out as she punched at her red haired opponent. Chelia dodged the strike with wide eye's "You can use Wind Magic as well?" she asked her. "Of course I can now show me what you got." Wendy said trying to coax some of the redhead's magic out of her.

Chelia jumped back and dodged another strike from Wendy before she called up silver winds while Wendy called upon her Sky magic. **_"_ Tenjin no Boreasu** _(Sky God's Boreas)_ _"_ Chelia called as she threw the air down, attacking Wendy with a whirlwind of black air. Wendy takes this time to begin inhaling the magic as she had been told. Surprising everyone by such a move Chelia stops her technique.

"H-how... how are you able to eat Sky God Slayer Magic?" Chelia asked her. "Did you forget Sky Slayers are able to eat air or wind magic. You yourself use this very same magic I do, but..." Wendy said to her. "I don't have to use magic to fight as I have been trained to use other abilities before this tournament ever started." Wendy told her. "That's not what I meant." Chelia said. Wendy raised an eyebrow at this "Oh... well what did you mean?" she asked.

"We may both use the same magic, but even so... A same element Dragon Slayer can't eat a same element God Slayer magic no matter how hard they try. Believe me I have tried several times to do it with a wind dragon slayer from alveraz, but it it never worked... but not you of course as this is the first time I've ever fought you." Chelia said to her. Wendy and everyone else's eye's widened at this revelation. "Wait if that's true then how come..." Wendy started to say but trailed off and looked at the man of her affections. "That's because I created a special seal that would allow for you to absorb a God Slayer's magic..." the blond told her.

To say they were shocked was an understatement. "Wait so that means..." Carla started to say but trailed off. "That Wendy is now like Naruto." Sting said in conclusion while smiling up a storm. "Wait what about Laxia or Juvia?" Lector asked. "Well we know that Laxia uses Lightning dragon slayer magic so if she absorbs it like Wendy did then won't she become like them?" the cat asked.

"Yes... no matter what they will still be both a God Slayer and Dragon Slayer. Same goes for any of the other slayers." Naruto told them. "Wait a second... does that mean there are Light God Slayers or Shadow God Slayers as well as- Lector began to ask and Naruto interrupted the red cat "I believe that I just said no matter what they will still be both a God Slayer and Dragon Slayer." Naruto said. "Oh... sorry I was just curious." Lector said.

"Stop being so hard on him man." Sting told Naruto. "I wasn't trying to be hard on him I was just saying that... oh forget it." he said. Turning their eye's back to the match Wendy was easily overwhelming Chelia **"Ryūjin no Hoko** _(Dragon God's Roar)"_ Wendy calls out loudly. **"Tenjin no Dogō** _(Sky God's Bellow)"_ Chelia called out a large whirlwind similar to a dragon slayer's breath attack at Wendy.

The attacks collided in mid-air, creating a fierce whirlwind that raged throughout the arena. The resulting shockwave knocked Chelia out of the air. Chaptati's wig even blew off his head. Once the wind died down, Chelia was on the ground, her body bruised and her clothes torn. Wendy on the other hand stood tall, a smile on her face with neither a bruise or cut on her body.

"Wow Naruto-kun was right that God Slayer Magic of yours is some potent stuff." Wendy told the younger teen. "Well your magic just took a major leap up the proverbial improvement scale... Sky Dragon Slayers have the ability to heal internal wounds. God Slayer's on the other hand have the power to heal all External wounds." Chelia said. "Well you're not wrong. And now that I have both Sky Dragon Slayer Magic and Sky God Slayer Magic I am basically fully capable of healing both internal and external wounds during a fight. However I know that we aren't able to replenish our energy like a regular dragon slayer." Wendy said.

"I know I'm not one to usually gloat but I think that with this magic I can do a lot better than I have ever been able to do." Wendy said. "Well since your able to keep fighting than so am I." Chelia said standing up as her wounds finished healing. "Well I still want to see how far I can push my limits so come at me with everything you have." Wendy said to the redheaded girl.

"If that is what you wish for than who am I to ignore you." Chelia told Wendy before calling upon a massive amount of silver wind " **Metsujin Ōgi…** " Chelia began to chant as her comrades eye's widened in fear of her technique. "Chelia, stop!" Lyon shouted, fear on his face. He knew what was about to come and was worried about what could cause. "You mustn't use that technique!" Jura called out to her worriedly. "You fool!" Obaba, the master of Lamia Scale yelled, "Do you want to kill her?" the old woman yelled. "If she's giving it her all, they I have to do the same!" Chelia answered her master. "For that, is love!" Chelia said

The winds in Chelia's hands began taking the shape of black feathers with purple aura " **Amatsu no Murakumo** _(God Slayer Slayer's Secret Art: Heavenly Gathering of Clouds)_ " Chelia called out her most powerful technique. The black feathers flew quickly towards Wendy, who raised both arms to shield her head away from the attack and closed her eyes tightly. Moment later, Chelia looked on as her attack flew into the air and dissipated. To her surprise Wendy was gone. "Did I hit her?" Chelia asked herself.

"Did she get her?!" Natsu asked scared that Wendy had been struck by the technique. "I don't know." Erza squinted to get a better look at the battle. "I don't think so." she said. "I may have overdid it again." Chelia said with a sheepish smile. " **Ryūjin no Saiga** _(Dragon Gods Crushing Fang)_ "Wendy's voice called out. Chelia turned around and her eyes widened when she saw Wendy falling from the sky, attacking her with claws made of air. Wendy cut into the redheads forearm, drawing a decent amount of blood.

"So you managed to dodge that." Chelia smiled as her cuts healed instantly. "How did she evade Chelia's attack?" Lyon asked surprised. "I'm not sure but I'm glad she did." Jura said as he shook his head. However, it didn't take them long to see something wasn't right from the Sky God Slayer. She seemed to be a little paler than usual and her breathing was fast.

"Why is she looks so tired?" Natsu asked, pointing to Chelia. "I thought she could heal herself." he said. "It seems that using using that spell with that much power drained her. It's only logical that by using such a taxing move would make her feel tired from being drained to not only fight, but to also heal her own injures." Naruto answered Natsu's question as the two girls clashed against each other once again. "They're almost complete opposites in terms of power... But Wendy is now stronger than ever which means that this is her win." he said with a wide smile on his face.

"I think that it's time we finish this don't you?" Chelia asked her newfound rival. "I don't see why not." Wendy replied. "Yeah." Wendy nodded, gathering wind of her own. The two girls ran towards each other, their fists colliding in a confrontation that sent gale force winds throughout the entire arena. Chelia and Wendy traded blow after blow, their courage and conviction forcing all to look at them.

" **What an amazing sight!** " Chapati exclaimed, his bald head shining in the sun as he stood on his chair. " **Both of these competitors are giving it all they've got! Neither one backing down an inch!** " Chapati yelled while the crowd went wild. Wendy gave a fierce punch to Chelia's cheek, staggering her for a moment. "There you go, Wendy!" Natsu shouted, his adrenaline surging. "Keep going!" Sting yelled.

Chelia clasped her hands together and raised them above her head before bringing them down on top of Wendy's head in a hard clubbing blow. "Atta girl, Chelia!" Lyon cheered. "DON'T GIVE UP!" Toby yelled to his teammate. Using the momentum from Chelia's attack, Wendy extended her leg outward, catching Chelia's collarbone with her heel as she rotated forward. Chelia fell to one knee due to the force.

She quickly jumped forward with a knee that Wendy managed to block with her hands. Soon the entire crowd was cheering for the two girls, but Wendy and Chelia didn't hear them. They were too focused on what was in front of them. " _This is love."_ Chelia thought as she felt Wendy's foot hit her stomach. She grabbed Wendy's leg and spun her around before throwing her. A smirk appeared on the god slayer's face.

Wendy tried to attack with another **Saiga** but Chelia sidestepped and drove her elbow into Wendy's back and sent her crashing to the ground. Wendy laid on her stomach in the dirt. Pain coursed through her entire body while her wounds healed, but she was smiling. " _I'm…I'm having fun at least"_ She thought as she jumped into the air and dodged Chelia's curb stomp.

The two girls rushed one another again. No one in the arena sat as they watched the two girl's battle. After fighting for what seemed like an eternity, the two finally stopped. They stood a small distance from one another both on the brink of collapse. "Time's up!" Mato announced loudly with his hand raised. "The match ends in a draw!" he said ending the excitement between the two young women.

"That was amazing!" Natsu exclaimed excitedly. "Those two really gave it their all." Rogue said as he grinned at them. "They were both excellent." Erza couldn't help but say. "Yeah, they were." Gray agreed. "Frigging amazing." Sting said as he cheered for his teammate."Both of them did an amazing job." Lyon said with a smile on his face. "I agree." Yuka nodded his head. "That was certainly a spectacle to behold." the large eyebrowed man said as he started to smile. Toby, standing next to him wept the tears of joy from his eyes "YOU DID SO WELL GIRLS!" he yelled happily.

"Fairy Tail has certainly turned her into a fine wizard to acknowledge." Jura said as he smiled, reminiscing on how he met her all those years ago before fighting Oracion Seis for the first time. Wendy and Chelia stood opposite one another for a few seconds longer before Chelia fell to her knees, holding her broken hand. "Are you hurt?" Wendy asked concerned. "I'm sorry if I hurt you too much!" she said.

"It's my own fault for going overboard, but I'm fine." Chelia said with a long sigh. The two shared a small laugh before Wendy moved to heal Chelia, focusing more of her magic into the redhead's right hand. "Th-thank you." Chelia smiled, sighing in relief as the pain eased away. Wendy shook her head. "No. Thank you. That was fun!" she said as she smiled. "Yeah." Chelia nodded. "I had fun too." she said in agreement.

A thought hit the redhead then "Say," Chelia began with a bright smile. "Do you want to be friends?" she asked Wendy. "Wh-what?" Wendy said off guard. "A-are you sure?" Chelia held out her hand, a wide smile on her face. "Of course I am!" she said. Wendy smiled back, grabbing Chelia's hand as the two girls shook hands with each other. "Ok, let's be friends, Chelia-chan!" Wendy smiled at the redhead.

" **What a touching scene!** " Chapati cried happily. " **A beautiful friendship born from a fierce rivalry**." he said as he wiped his tears away. "But before you all leave…" Mato began. "Here are…" he begun but before he could get far a feminine voice called out "Wait!" as Kagura suddenly raised her hand, gaining the attention of the entire Stadium. "I would like to challenge Fairy Tail Team A for their place." she declared. Everyone, especially the Fairy Tail Guild was stunned by her announcement. "What is she talking about?" Makarov asked in shock.

Beside him, Levy immediately pulled out her rule book, putting on her glasses and flipping through various pages before stopping. "Apparently, there is a new rule this year." she read and everyone leaned in to hear "At the end of the day, if your team is not in the first place, you can challenge the other teams for their place. The challenged team will have to send out one member to defend their position and face the challenger. There will be only one challenge battle per day and if the challenger wins, the teams' position will be changed but if the challenged successfully defends his/her team position, the other team will lose ten points." she quoted.

"There is a rule like that?" Lucy asked in surprise and Yukino nodded her head, having read and memorized the entire rule book. "Apparently so." Mavis nodded her head. "And that girl just challenged Team A for their first place, this is going to be tough." But then she made a smile "But we all know who is going to be the one who will defend our position." she said. The Fairy Tail's mages cheered out when they saw Naruto made his way down to the arena, after a short discussion with his teammates. It, however, soon died into the booming cry of the spectators within the Domus Flau when they saw Naruto on stage again.

" **Amazing! Kagura of Mermaid Heel has challenged Fairy Tail's Team A for their first position.** " Chapati cried out as Naruto stopped in front of the Iron Rock " **And Naruto Uzumaki of Fairy Tail has arrived to answer the challenge. Two of the most exciting and powerful mages of the history of The Grand Magic Game are about to face off in a one on one battle. What is going to happen!?** " Chapati announced and the crowd cheered out again, this time louder than ever. "Great job Wendy" Naruto put a hand on the blue haired woman's head when they crossed "Thanks Naruto-kun." Wendy said to the blond man smiling.

Naruto now stood in front of Kagura, and from what he heard Kagura had never gotten serious in her fights ever since she joined Mermaid Heel and participated in the Grand Magic Games. Kagura Mikazuchi was a very skill swordswoman who could make extremely sharp cut with an undrawn sword. Her Gravitational Magic could even outmatch the Celestial Spirit of the Heavenly Scale and that wasn't something that should be taken lightly about.

"Give it you all, Naruto-sama!" Yukino shouted out as loud as she could, hoping that her voice could reach him. She had personally faced and lost to Kagura and knew just how powerful the swordswoman was. Not that she doubted Naruto's strength, but Kagura wasn't an opponent one could underestimate. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Naruto asked, crossing his arms on his chest. He felt a little insulted that Kagura hadn't even laid her eyes at him from the beginning, as she was keeping them close the entire time and patiently waited the fight to be started.

"Even though we're trying our best, I don't think that Mermaid Heel can win the Game this year." Kagura spoke up, surprised everyone sans for her guildmates, who sighed sadly "But while the game still last, I would like to see if you're really that strong." She opened her eyes and stated calmly. "Oh, I see." Kagura put her hand on the hilt of her sword and took a stance, keeping the calm and stoic expression on her face "Didn't know that I have an admirer." He joked, but Kagura found it unfunny.

* * *

Enter Sword Art Online Theme Song: Crossing Field

* * *

"So please, show me your real strength." The moment the gongs was struck, Kagura pushed herself forward then swung her sword at his head, but before it could hit him, Naruto raised his hand and caught the undrawn sword between his index and middle fingers. However, a cut suddenly appeared on the left shoulder of Naruto's black jacket and gold blood shot out from it, as if something just suddenly cut him.

"S-She just…" Gray spluttered in pure shock. "Did she just… cut my dad? What the hell?!" Natsu said. For someone who had trained and fought him multiple times, Natsu was shocked to see a cut was made on his father's shoulder. Even Erza was speechless, because Kagura was able to land a blow on him, something that she had never been able to do before when she trained against him once. Hell all the slayers were shocked by him getting struck by the young woman's sword.

However, unlike what everyone was thinking, Kagura was having a different opinion about what just happened "Why didn't you dodge?" Kagura asked, hardening her glare. Naruto tightened the grip around her sword and then pushed her back She slid to a stop as she looked up, a little surprise to see that he was smiling. "I like your eyes." Naruto said, surprising everyone. "You remind me of my friend." Naruto said as he glanced at Sasuke for a second.

Kagura decided to ignore the comment, as she charged Naruto again and began initiating several fast strikes at him. Naruto dodged and blocked most of the attacks with the back of his hand as he kept watching on her sword, this time, even with her style of swordsmanship, she couldn't land a blow on him. Naruto then suddenly jumped and kicked Kagura, who managed to block it with her sword but got knocked back several feet.

"Your friend?" Kagura asked as she stood straight up. "When I think about it, he was more like a brother to me in anything but blood. Even today, he reminds me not to give up." Naruto tapped his forehead protector with a smile before moving his head to the side to avoid Kagura's thrust. "Not bad. You're pretty good with that blade of yours." Naruto smiled and dodged again, hurling her sword out before it could connect with his head. "He is also a master in swordsmanship to, you know." Naruto told her. "Stop talking," Kagura said coldly and increased the speed of her strikes, but Naruto pushed himself back to avoid the blurring slashes "Fight back." she demanded from the blond man.

"Very well." Naruto said as he smirked at her. "I'm not an expert sword fighter, but let's see how good you are against someone like me." he said. Naruto then placed his hand on his arm and in a puff of smoke a sword appeared in his hand. "You ready?" he asked her. "I am always ready." Kagura said before she narrowed her eyes, "And don't hold back against me." she said as she brought her sword up cautiously before saying, "I hate being down on." while Naruto pulling his Katana from its sheathe. "I see, very well then..."Naruto said. With that the man took a strong leap forward Kagura, his swords brought back.

Their blades clashed and Kagura gritted her teeth as she felt herself being pushed back by the man surprising monstrous strength. She was the first to disengage their sword lock, but once again faster than her Naruto made his attack. The blond came in fast and furious, with powerful strikes that made Kagura feel pain with her hands from just by blocking them. Quickly came up with a strategy to counter Naruto's strength and with no doubt amazing swordsmanship, she moved out of the man sight, using her smaller frame as her advantage.

As the first attack missed the girl, Naruto came back in with a powerful slash from the blade in his right hand but with her own skill, Kagura managed to avoid the attack by taking a step backwards. She also avoided the follow up thrust from the blade by sidestepping and using her katana to push his attack wide. "Heh, you were right, I shouldn't hold back!" Naruto said with a smirk.

"Tch, I told you don't look down on me!" Kagura shouted, putting all of her strength into her arms and upper body, then brushed his sword aside, as she then spun around and kicked him in the gut that sent him back, forcing him to nearly drop his sword. "I'm all fired up." the man said as he threw the sword up into the air above her. Instantly Naruto appeared in mid air and caught the sword, using both hands to hold it and came down with a cleave. Kagura had no choice but to raise her sword and used both hand to block.

The sword came down to her harder than she expected, as she felt the ground underneath her feet cracked and the sand was blown away by the shockwave created by the impact. Through gritting teeth she managed to push him back, but Naruto immediately leaped forward with his sword pointing forward. The Mermaid pushed herself back, dodging his sword at the last moment as she leaped to the sky.

Then faster than anything they could see, Naruto used both of his hands to weave one-handed hand-seals. Using a single hand to weave one-handed hand-seals was almost unheard of, the amount of chakra control and practice to do such a thing was Kage-level, and even most ninja when they were around hadn't tried to master it. But simultaneously weaving _different_ hand-seals with each hand should have been impossible.

The moment Kagura's feet touched the floor; Naruto put his thumb to his mouth, and breathed both water and fire, one element shooting out of either side of his thumb. With another single-handed hand-seal, he stomped his foot, and while the fire-water combo rushed the woman, the earth all around her rose, creating three walls, one behind her, and one on either side of the woman, trapping her in the way of the coming impossible technique. She looked up, the only exit besides down, but unfortunately she didn't know any earth magic like Jura did so that wasn't an option.

Kagura immediately knew that dodging wasn't an option, but instead of evading, she made a strong slash of her undrawn sword, probably the strongest she had ever made the split the stream of water and flame into two. Naruto shot out and ran toward Kagura. However, before he could make anywhere near her a large Magic circle then appeared above them, Naruto's eye widened, as he gritted his teeth.

"Wh..what the hell is this? I feel like I'm...so heavy!" he said as he then dropped to a knee. "It's her magic" Yukino said with her eyes widened. "That's Kagura for you." Risley nodded her head, figuring it was over. "It's no use, you can't get free as long as the gravity holds you down blondy." Kagura said as she closed her eyes and approached him. "You're indeed very strong, but this fight is over." She stood above him and raised her sword. "You are a good fighter, but I have-" But before she could finish her statement, Naruto suddenly shot up to his feet.

"Got'ya !" He cried out and thrust his elbow into her gut, making Kagura cough in pain before she was grabbed by the collar and flung over his shoulder. She was thrown across the field until Kagura stabbed Archenemy down to the ground, stopping herself from going anywhere further. "H-how…" Kagura managed to say, trying to push the pain away. "A slight increase in gravity isn't going to hold me down, you know." Naruto said and to prove his point, he began to jump around like a jumping bean.

"Maybe I was just too fast, or simply too strong to withstand this gravity." He the scratched his chin "Also, you made the mistake of the most common villain, you approached your enemy and talked too much." he told her. "As if he has stopped talking." Rogue said blankly, crossing his arms on his chest. Kagura then pushed herself up, swallowing down the pain around her stomach. She was losing, and she knew it. This man, Kagura could tell that he was toying with her this whole time. He could take her out, break her sword with the same punch he used to break Bacchus' will yesterday, and yet he didn't, maybe not yet, at least. "Before we continue this, can I ask you one thing?" Naruto asked.

"What is it?" Kagura supported herself on her body. His punch hurt, a lot, more than any blow she had received in her life. "Who are you going to kill?" he asked her. His question left Kagura completely speechless, as she stared at him with wide eyes. Milianna and Erza were also looking between the two of them in shock. "W-what…" she stuttered out. "Don't feel so surprised, you try to hide it with your calm mask, but I can see it in your eyes." Naruto said. "The burning hatred, the anger but not to me, but to someone else… you have the eyes of an avenger Kagura." He paused before smiling "Just like my friend." he said.

"The one you were talking about?" Naruto nodded his head. "Yep, the very same one. His name was Sasuke Uchiha. He spent nearly ten years of his trying to kill the man, who is also his own brother". What they didn't know was that over the years they had changed their names countless times. This time around Sasuke was going by Sarutobi in honor of the man he was named after. Everyone gaped in surprise at that, including Kagura. "Do you want to know what crime he commited to have his own brother hot on his tail like that?" he asked her.

"What is it?" Kagura lowered her gaze to him. "That man… Sasuke's older brother," Naruto's eyes turned cold and his face darkened and voided of any emotions "Slaughtered the entire Uchiha Clan, including his own father and mother... right before his very eyes" His words sent chill down everyone's spine, none of them dared to say a word. "…" Kagura was speechless and she could only stare at him with her eyes wide.

"And the thing was, no matter how he tried, no matter what he did… he still couldn't kill his brother and avenge for his family. When his powers were no longer enough, he sold his soul to the devil so that he could acquire the strength needed to have his revenge." Memories flooded his mind, as he remembered everything that happened to his best friend. "I was there when he left our village, I was there to stop him from leaving. He was someone who I could call my brother, and yet he wasn't hesitated to shove his hand through my chest just to come closer to his goal." Naruto told the woman.

For years, I chased after Sasuke to bring him back to the village, as he succumbed deeper and deeper into his own hatred and revenge." he said lifting his shirt to show the scar. Sasuke winced slightly as he remembered doing so due to the influence of the curse mark. "Now, I don't know who they are, or the person they killed to give you those eyes. It might also nowhere near as bad as what Itachi did to Sasuke, but I have seen enough to know what hatred could do to people." Naruto said with a calm tone. "I guarantee you that the path you chose will only lead you into darkness." Naruto said.

"I understand." Kagura said quietly. "I'm not going to step on your reasons, but if I can help it, I won't let another person fall into that situation, only to feel regret and torment themselves later." Kagura lowered her head, no longer holding herself for a fight. Naruto, seeing this turned his head to Mato and called "Oi Pumpkin!" to the pumpkin man. "Yes?!" Mato flinched as he was called by Naruto. "This fight is over... you can call it a draw." Naruto said as he turned around and walked away, leaving Mato stand there completely confuse, since there was no rule about a draw in a challenge battle.

"Wait" Naruto stopped when he heard Kagura's call "Did you… manage to bring your friend back?" She asked. "Of course, who do you think I am?" Naruto grinned. "Though, not after I gave him some serious beating to push some sense into that emo head of his." "I see…" a small smile appeared on Kagura's face as she then bowed her head to him "Thank you." she told the blond... And that, was the end of day three of the Grand Magic Games.

* * *

End Sword Art Online Theme Song: Crossing Field

* * *

That night Fairy Tail was celebrating in style. Naruto had gone to one of his many caves and retrieved several hundred gold coins that were worth more than eight hundred million jewel. To say they were excited was an understatement. "Well let's party." Sting yelled out causing all of Fairy Tail to cheer in agreement. The blond dragon slayer then grabbed a bottle of scotch and downed it. Dragon Slayers had an extremely high metabolism which meant that Sting could drink a dozen bottles of scotch before he felt the effects... but with the way he was drinking he would definitely feel them tomorrow.

Naruto stood off to the side watching the group celebrate their victory with a smile on his face. This was what a family was meant to do. This was what family meant, and there was no changing how strong their bond with one another was. He just hoped he held out long enough until the Dragon King Festival was over where he could get some rest. Gods only knew he would need his full... half of his strength, or what was left of his soul, to fight Acnologia in the future.

A hand tapping his shoulder pulled him out of his thoughts. Turning around Naruto saw Juvia standing in the moonlight provided by the open window. "Ah Juvia-chan what can I do for you?" Naruto asked her. "N-Narut-to-kun *hic-up* i-it's time for Juvia *Hic-up* to claim J-Juvia's prize." the now obviously drunk Juvia said as she jumped forward surprising him which many wouldn't find easy.

Catching her in his arms Naruto kept trying to pry the very drunk and even more hormonal teen off of him "Juvia wait! Stop!" Naruto told her. Juvia however didn't have no such intentions and she leaned down to kiss his neck where she started to suck on it trying to leave a hickey. "Why *hic-up* do y-you not l-like Juvia?" she asked him drawing back from him. "No it's not that I don't like you it's that you're obviously drunk and you're trying to seduce me in front of everyone." he told her.

Juvia looked over the blonde's shoulder and saw everyone else and blushed in embarrassment at what she was about to do. "W-well *hic-up* d-do you want to head somewhere a bit more private with *hic-up* Juvia?" the teen asked him. "I would, but I'd rather you enjoy yourself." he told her. "But *Hic-up* Juvia would rather enjoy herself with you *hic-up* N-Naruto-kun." Juvia told him.

She then grabbed his hand and ran out of the door without anyone noticing them. Naruto was trying to pry his hand out of the blue haired woman's grip, but he wouldn be lying if he said if he didn't have fight her for his hand. "Juvia stop now this is getting out of hand." Naruto told her as she drug him down the street. She surrounded herself and Naruto in water and used one of the techniques he had taught her and transported the two of them into her bedroom, which she then pushed him onto her bed.

She climbed into his lap and began to kiss his neck once again. "Juvia stop now. I refuse to do this while you're in a state like this." Naruto told her. "But Juvia has to claim you first. If Juvia doesn't show you what you mean to her then what right does Juvia have to love you." Juvia said in a now completely sober voice which surprised him again. "You're sober!" he exclaimed. Juvia only nodded "Juvia can't get drunk either... it's a bit embarrassing really." she told him.

"Well why didn't you just say you were sober?" he asked Juvia. "Because then Juvia wouldn't get to tell you how she truly felt about you Naruto-kun." she told him. "Yeah and another thing... why did you start to call me 'Naruto-kun' when you used to call me sama?" he asked her. "It's because an suffix meant to be respectful and love are completely different. I knew I loved you several weeks after we got to know one another, but I could never express myself to you." Juvia told him.

She then looked into his ocean blue eye's "And Juvia realized you were the better choice due to your heart. I decided I need to claim you before Laxia or Wendy did... and I promised myself I wouldn't give up until I did." she told him. Naruto was stunned at her answer... he never knew she felt this deep a love for him in her heart, but then again he was dense, but for her to never give up... she was so much like Hinata it was like she had been reborn into another person.

Leaning up he cupped her chin "You really feel that for me?" he asked her. "Yes Juvia has felt that for longer than she should have.. and Juvia wants to show you how much she loves you." she told the blond. "Well we shouldn't wait." he told her as her eye's lit up in joy. "Y-you accept Juvia then?" she asked him. "Yeah... I accept you... Juvia-chan." he told her in a husky tone that made her shiver in excitement.

She couldn't take it anymore and with that she threw herself at Naruto and slammed her lips to his and engulfed them in a passionate kiss. Naruto was completely taken back at this but looking into Juvia's blue eyes and seeing the passion and the love and lust in her eyes and understanding what she wanted, Naruto wrapped his arms around Juvia and returned the kiss just as much passion which made her happy.

The two new lovers kissed and made out as their tongues impulsively rubbed against each other. Juvia's dark blue eyes stared endlessly into Naruto's equally blue hues as the two passionately kissed each other and Juvia trailed her fingers through Naruto's spiky blonde hair while Naruto did the same to her wavy blue locks. Juvia then broke the kiss and seductively giggled before she stood. She quickly stripped out of her dress and tossed it onto the floor, leaving her in a matching set of blue lace bra and panties and then climbed back into his lap. Juvia then placed Naruto's hands at her back where her bra strap was and blushed as Naruto undid it exposing her voluptuous breasts to him.

Naruto smiled at the sight of Juvia's ample bosom before he cupped what his hands could hold of her breasts and began to caress them. Juvia lowly moaned as Naruto fondled her breasts and sank his fingers into them. Naruto began licking Juvia's neck as he squeezed her orbs of flesh and massaged them tenderly. Juvia finally opened her eyes and watched as Naruto teased her breasts.

The blonde carefully kneaded them and squeezed them together. While holding them together, Naruto licked Juvia's cleavage and she moaned in pleasure as he did so. Naruto began tracing his tongue on Juvia's tits and he gently bounced them in his hold. He planted his lips on Juvia's left breast and suckled her tit while caressing it. Juvia held Naruto's face to her bosom and she whimpered as he teased her tits. Naruto soon followed an instinct and began to sharply bite into Juvia's breasts and Juvia moaned in pleasure and her arousal grew.

Juvia's innards grew wetter by the minute as Naruto teased her breasts with his affectionate groping and his merciless nibbling of her tits and her legs began quaking. Juvia's lust arose with Naruto's teeth sinking into her mound and she trailed her fingers through his hair. He finally noticed Juvia's face and understood her arousal. Naruto then lay on his back and allowed Juvia to crawl on top of him. She stood up and removed her underwear before she sat over him and spread her legs apart in front of his face. He reached forward and placed both thumbs and index fingers on her folds.

Naruto rubbed his fingers on her clit and his tongue smoothly traced her womanhood. He looked into the soaked walls and wiggled his fingers on her clit. Juvia's blush remained on her face as she looked away from Naruto and closed her eyes out of embarrassment. He smiled at her reaction before moving closer to her womanhood and having his tongue rub her clit in place of his fingers. The beautiful woman lowly moaned as Naruto's tongue kept flicking her until it finally entered her pussy.

Juvia still didn't open her eyes as Naruto's tongue swayed inside her lower orifice and tasted her wetness. Naruto enjoyed her taste and compared its taste to drinking fresh naturally sweetened spring water from a river. He swirled his tongue inside Juvia's walls and rubbed against them. Naruto's middle finger circled around her clit and pleasure delightfully spread throughout her lower body as her lover did so.

Her long legs began quaking in total arousal as she cupped her breasts and fondled them. This action only made her wetter as Naruto's tongue wagged in her womanhood and she rubbed and kneaded her mounds. Juvia's fingers sank into her breasts as she groped them and added more wetness for Naruto's tongue. It wildly whirled inside of her pussy and he listened to her moans get louder.

He understood that this was a sign her release was getting closer and he reached up to help her toy with her breasts. Naruto held the mounds together with Juvia now tweaking her tits and licking them. The blonde's tongue worked its way into Juvia's wetness and flicked her walls as they both played with her breasts. Juvia moaned in bliss as she gave her breasts a good squeeze and that pushed her over the edge. It was then and there that Juvia came and her fluids flooded out from her core and into the blonde's mouth.

Naruto greedily licked from Juvia's entrance and she panted as he licked her womanhood clean and she got off of him to see that the center of his pants now resembled a tent. Juvia reached forward and gripped Naruto's zipper. She looked up at him for permission and he nodded to her. She unzipped it and he stood up on the bed to allow his trousers to fall off. She stared at the tent his erection formed inside his boxers and watched as he removed them. His erection stood in its full strength and he sat over Juvia's chest. She blushed heavily at how big it was and how close it was to her face.

Nonetheless, she gestured for Naruto to lower himself and he did so until his cock was between her large breasts. She then proceeded to squeeze the ample mounds on Naruto's member and he moaned at their soft feeling. Juvia couldn't help but smile in amazement at how warm Naruto's length felt and she slowly opened her mouth. Naruto's length entered Juvia's mouth and she moaned at how it tasted.

She kept her breasts on his member as he began slowly thrust into her mouth and moaned. Juvia started sucking off Naruto's erection and continued to smother her breasts on it. Naruto moaned as Juvia's tits jiggled on his shaft and she began to swirl her tongue around the head of his length. He pounded his length through the petite woman's ample cleavage that encased it while Juvia slowly licked it. Juvia used her breasts to jerk Naruto's cock as it pounded through her breasts into her mouth. She rubbed her orbs of flesh together on his length and it flew into her mouth.

He growled in lust as he pounded into Juvia's tits and he moaned at the soft mounds jiggling on his member. Juvia smoothly brushed her tongue on the top of Naruto's erection and he placed his hands on top of hers. The blonde helped her rub her breasts on his cock as he pumped it into her mouth and she squeezed them together. Naruto's hard length slammed into Juvia's cleavage and she let out muffled moans as his powerful thrusts made her breasts jiggle erratically on him. Juvia and Naruto kept their hands on her tits and kneaded them together on his erection.

The blue-eyed woman's hardened nipples rubbed the veins of Naruto's hilt and she took her mouth off it. Naruto watched as she slowly blew her breath on the soaked head and he shivered in pleasure before she planted her mouth on it once more. He moaned at this and continued to thrust into her mouth until his length spasmed, and his release hit Juvia's tongue. She moaned as some of the semen sprayed inside of her mouth and swallowed as much of it as she could before opening her mouth widely.

Some of the semen that she hadn't gulped down poured out her mouth and Naruto removed his member from her cleavage. He came a final time on Juvia's face and her blue eyes sparkled with amazement. Naruto and Juvia chuckled at this before the latter wiped it off and placed her hands on Naruto's chest. She laid him back as she straddled him and both gave each other soft expressions. Naruto gripped Juvia's waist as she began to bring down her womanhood onto his erection. His member entered Juvia's warmth and snapped through her hymen. Both moaned at this and Juvia blush deepened at her broken barrier.

Naruto held onto Juvia's waist and started to pump his erection into her. Juvia began to roll her hips back and forth and kept her hands on Naruto's chest. "Oh Naruto-kun, right there, yes that feels so good!" Juvia moaned to Naruto as she rode him and her perky breasts bounce in response to their synced movements. Naruto pounded his cock into Juvia's warm and tight entrance. He moaned as her walls grinded his erection and he moved his hands to hold onto her rear.

Remembering how Juvia liked a little pain with her pleasure, he decided to shake thing up a bit by giving Juvia a sharp spank that made her cry out in complete lust. Naruto, seeing how much Juvia enjoyed this continued spanking Juvia's plump ass while he pounded into her. Juvia's eyes rolled into the far back of her head and her pale ass now had a red tint to it as Juvia's ass smacked on Naruto's crotch and he watched as her breasts heave.

Juvia's lust went high as Naruto rammed his length into her body and he continued to spank her and her ample mounds bounced high. Naruto moaned with Juvia as his member collided into her pussy and flew up into her warmth deeply and the more he spanked her, the tighter she became on his length. Naruto thrust into Juvia's core and she wigged her hips on his stiffness. Two sets of blue eyes passionately gazed into one another as Naruto pounded into Juvia and he ceased spanking her and held onto her burning rear. The blonde-haired shapeshifter moaned and Juvia whimpered in a masochistic pleasure and pain as she rode him and his stiffness rumbled her insides.

Juvia held onto Naruto's shoulders and worked her hips in order to grind the member inside of her. Naruto's member hit Juvia's walls and he sat up to press his face against her bouncing breasts. He pressed his lips on her hardened bud and suckled it feverishly. She held onto him tightly and dug her nails into his shoulders. He removed one hand from behind Juvia and cupped the breast he suckled. He caressed it and pressed his lips against it.

Juvia shook her waist on top and panted lustfully as Naruto plunged himself into her wetness. Sweat poured down Naruto and Juvia's temples as they worked their hips together. Juvia took her hands off Naruto's shoulders and held his head against her breast. Juvia moaned as Naruto heavily slammed his cock into her caverns and her walls were sharply crashed into. Naruto kneaded Juvia's breast and used his other hand to squeeze her ass as it hit his lap.

Naruto pumped his length up into Juvia's pussy and he moaned at the tight feeling his cock was surrounded with. Soon, Naruto and Juvia pressed their lips together and kissed out of lustful passion. Their tongues entered each other's mouths and violently fought, with Naruto's tongue being the most aggressive of the two. Juvia ran her hand through Naruto's hair and they moaned into each other's mouths. He thundered his hips forward and sent his cock flying into Juvia's innards.

He released her ass and finally placed his hand on her other breast. Naruto fondled both mounds and he noticed Juvia's innards grew tighter as a result. He rubbed his tongue on Juvia's and dominated the kiss. Soon enough, the couple felt themselves ready to come and their lips didn't separate for a second. Naruto squeezed Juvia's breasts a final time before her walls coiled around his cock and squeezed it tightly. Naruto's seed flew out of his cock and instantly found its way into Juvia's womb. The couple kept their lips together and moaned before finally separating their lips.

Juvia fell forward into Naruto's muscular chest and he smiled as she rested her head against his chest He wrapped his arms around her lower back and held her close. She eventually sat up and smiled at him. She gently placed her hand on his face and began to stroke his cheek affectionately, paying close attention to his whisker marks which seemed to be the most sensitive area of his face. "Say Juvia-chan, care for some more?" Naruto asked and Juvia smiled at him before she lay back on the bed with her legs bent back before Naruto laid on top of her in a missionary position and rubbed his erect member on her folds to tease her.

Juvia moaned as Naruto slid his member back into her body and once again began to pound into her. Naruto thrust his length into Juvia's inner tunnels as she moaned and began to buck her hips. The two moaned while Naruto palmed Juvia's breasts and caressed them as they jiggled, while she carried on with bucking her hips and dug her fingers into the sheets. Naruto slammed his manhood into Juvia's core while massaging her breasts simultaneously and she whimpered at how his hands felt while he was kneading the mounds.

Juvia let go of the sheets and wrapped her arms around Naruto's back as he pounded his cock into her pussy that felt so warm with each thrust. The blunette female whimpered as her lover pounded into her warmth and the two pressed their lips together while Juvia held onto Naruto's back while he pummeled his length into her. Naruto and Juvia licked each other's tongues as they kissed and gazed lovingly into each other's eyes as they kept their lips pressed together. Juvia bucked her hips in perfect synch with Naruto's thrusts as he rammed his member into her warmth.

Juvia rubbed Naruto's back as he jetted his hips forward in order to slam his length forward, and the two lovers moaned while the former blushed from her lover's series of thrusts that flew into her pussy and rubbed her moist walls. Naruto and Juvia's tongues did battle as they both wildly and violently clashed together, while Naruto kneaded Juvia's sizeable breasts and smoothly rubbed his palms on them as they heaved with his constant pounding. Naruto broke the kiss and lustfully growled as his hips flew forward and he plunged his member into Juvia's tight womanhood; her walls grinding the member that flew into them.

Juvia planted her lips on Naruto's neck and started on nibbling his neck in order to give him a hickey. The female water mage moved her arms from Naruto's back to his torso, and held onto him in a better fashion while he molded the breasts in his palms. Juvia moaned between nibbles on Naruto's neck as her canines brushed on him and she gnawed on his neck. Naruto pounded his length deeply into her tight walls as she bucked her hips in correspondence with her lover's movements, and she howled in pleasure at her lover's throbbing erection pounding into her core while she still bucked her hips.

Juvia moaned as Naruto's cock jetted forward into her warmth that worked around his member as it started swelling up inside of her. Naruto moaned at how good Juvia's lips felt on his neck and he nuzzled her face affectionately, while rutting his hips forward into her womanhood. Juvia whimpered as she held onto Naruto's torso, and he endlessly groped her bobbing breasts while she now licked the space of his neck that she had just finished gnawing on his neck.

Naruto responded by doing the very same thing as he licked her neck and rubbed his lips on her throat, while his crotch flew forward into Juvia's. The two gazed into each other's eyes as they felt a potentially heavy orgasm arriving while Juvia succeeded in leaving a bright red hickey on Naruto's neck and he continued to rub his lips on her neck. Naruto sent his hips jetting forth with his manhood steadily reaching its climax and he licked Juvia's neck until he left a hickey on it just before Juvia's inner core squeezed his length, making it unleash a tidal wave of seed into the blue-eyed woman's most sacred place.

The pair moaned as they held onto each other and pressed their lips together while gazing into each other's eyes once again. Sweat ran down both their temples as they climaxed and Naruto fell forward and landed face down in Juvia's breasts. Juvia grinned at him because she knew that Naruto most likely landed there on purpose and she stroked his blonde's hair gently while he reached up and stroked her cheek.

"Naruto-kun let's try something different." Juvia said and Naruto removed his face from Juvia's bosom and looked at her curiously. "What do you mean Juvia-chan?" Naruto asked and Juvia pushed him off gently and out of her before she then turned around on the bed and got on her hands and knees and shook her ass at him and looked away while blushing. "Don't be afraid to go through the back Naruto-kun... Juvia can take it." Juvia told him.

Naruto caught on to what she wanted and he moved forward, rubbing himself against her ass a bit, noticing her hole was already lubricated from the juices of her pussy. He slapped Juvia on her ass, listening to her moan a bit. He began to push his tip into her, giving a low groan as he felt her hole tighten around his shaft. Juvia winced a little bit as the blonde pushed in. She bit her lip, grabbing the bed as she felt him push deeper. She had asked for it, and she would take it. She moaned a little bit though, as the pleasure began to mix in with the pain. Her body shuddered as the pleasure began to overcome the pain and she put her head against the bed more.

Naruto gripped Juvia's plump ass as he slowly and steadily pushed deeper into her ass. She was tight, and tense. He began to work in and out of her tight ass slowly to tease her, drawing a low moan from her. He looked at her as she looked over her shoulder, his cerulean blue eyes locking with her dark blue ones. Juvia watched as Naruto began to work in and out of her, steadily growing faster with his thrusts.

She moaned loudly as she felt him sharply spank her as he thrust into her, and she moved her hand down, and grabbed his left hand and brought it up to her breast, holding his hand there as she felt her ass slowly get stretched out. He was pounding into her ass with the same speed and force as when he fucked her pussy and the pleasure she felt made her eyes go white and her toes curl. Naruto smirked at how much Juvia was enjoying having her ass pounded into as he groped her breast and continued to spank her red ass.

Naruto had another idea in mind that he was sure Juvia would love, but for now his sole focus was to pound into her ass until she couldn't walk straight. Naruto could hear her moans getting louder, she was on the verge of another orgasm, but he decided to drag it out to tease her, going slower and with less strength. He still had his vigor, but he wanted the orgasm to slowly build like a good bonfire that would last all night instead of a quick spurt of fire that lasted a few seconds.

Juvia pushed herself back against the blonde, moaning louder as she writhed in the pleasure she was receiving. The coil of her orgasm grew tighter and tighter, more so than before. She knew it would be a great orgasm, and she was glad she wasn't in charge. She panted in lust and began helping him in groping her breasts to increase her chances of releasing as every thrust made her breath grow shorter and shorter. Her back arched on a particularly hard thrust and she came, screaming in pleasure as her entire body tightened up.

Naruto met his own orgasm with Juvia her muscles tightening up more than he had expected and allowing for him to reach his own orgasm. His back arched a little bit as he moaned loud and throatily as he came inside her, holding her close. When he was done, he eased out of her and moved to help her lay on the bed, before laying down beside her, with her at his left. "Juvia-chan, I think I have an idea that you may like." Naruto said and Juvia sat up and watched in interest as Naruto made a hand sign and two clones appeared and Juvia smirked at what Naruto was suggesting.

Juvia straddled the real Naruto while one of the clones got in front of her and the other one stood behind her. Juvia lowered herself on the real Naruto's cock and began to roll her hips to grind his cock while the first clone began having its member sucked off by Juvia and the other one slid into her ass and began to thrust. The first clone slid in and out of her ass, its thrusts hard and deep and the second began to thrust into her mouth.

The real Naruto under her began to bounce Juvia up and down a little bit, slowly finding a rhythm to the fucking they were beginning to give Juvia. Naruto even grabbed Juvia's large breasts and squeezed them tight, digging his fingers into the soft flesh before he leaned up to suck on the rain woman's nipples. Juvia moaned a little bit, feeling the three blondes experiment and get into a rhythm. The feeling of her breasts began squeezed and sucked on felt wonderful, how her mind hadn't gone completely insane from the pleasure she was feeling, she didn't know.

Juvia pressed her hips both backwards and downwards in alternating fashion to try and get both the Naruto's to go a little bit faster. She reached down with one hand and pressed it into the real Naruto's hair, forcing him to take more of her breast into her mouth. Juvia felt a shudder go through her as she kept sucking on the second clone's cock. She gave a little yelp though as she felt her ass get smacked and she wiggled her hips a bit to entice another strike on her skin. She was not disappointed when she felt a hand strike her ass again

The first clone grabbed Juvia's shoulder with one hand and began to thrust harder and faster inside of her body, feeling her slowly getting used to the full feeling she was undoubtedly experiencing. It was good, he wanted to fuck her senseless and he was steadily picking up the pace to keep giving her the experience she deserved to have. The clone in her mouth steadily fucked her mouth, giving her the cock like he would do at another hole and Juvia had to keep a lot of focus on the clone to make sure she still sucked on the thick cock. The real Naruto under her was thrusting up vigorously, and Naruto could tell another orgasm was building inside of her.

Juvia was breathing heavier, pushing herself back against the clone and the real Naruto more and more. Her eyes were closed and she could feel sweat slowly sliding down her forehead. She was getting closer to her fourth orgasm and something told her it would be more powerful than the previous three. She fondled the balls of the clone she was sucking on a little bit, reaching up with her free hand to do so.

Juvia gave a whine of pleasure as she felt the blonde inside of her body thrusting against a particularly sensitive spot and she eagerly met each thrust head on to feel the pleasure of having that spot struck once more. She could feel it building inside of her, begging to be let out. The real Naruto under her let out a loud moan of pleasure before he released inside of her, making Juvia's closed eyes open in surprise and pleasure. Her eyes went white and she felt like she had been hit by a lightning bolt as the three blondes released at the same time filling up all three of her orifices.

The two clones dispelled as Juvia fell forward tired and exhausted onto an equally exhausted Naruto and the two of them collapsed and Juvia's face had the happiest expression she had ever had in her life and Naruto's face looked equally happy. Swallowing her lovers seed she collapsed on him completely exhausted. "That was wonderful Naruto-kun." Juvia told him in bliss. "Yeah... and I want you to know I will never doubt your love again alright." Naruto said breathing heavily.

"Yes Naruto-kun." she said sleepily. Who knew sex could be so exhausting? "Why don't we call it a night." Naruto said as he removed himself from her and pulled the sheets up. "Sounds wonderful, because Juvia is exhausted." Juvia told her lover. "Goodnight Juvia-chan." Naruto said. "Goodnight Naruto-kun." Juvia said. And with that the two fell into a deep peaceful slumber for the rest of the night.

* * *

Day Four of the Grand Magic Games

* * *

" **Welcome back everyone to the fourth day of this year's Grand Magic Games."** Chapati, the announcer with weird wig on his head said loudly as the excited crowd of people within the Domus Flau cheered out loudly. **"Today's guest commentator up here with me and Yajima is Rabian a leader of a famous theater group right here in Crocus."** Chapati told the crowd. **"Thanks for having me."** the man said with a smile. Awaiting in the middle of the field, floating a few feet above the ground was a giant sphere of water, no doubt it would be the mysterious game of the Fourth day.

" **It's a sunny day for magic and mayhem as we start off the day with an event called – Naval Battle! That's right spectators get ready for a battle under the sea! The battle field is a large sphere of water. The rule is simple, if you get knocked outside the ball you lose until the last one standing wins."** Chapati told them. The crowd cheered loudly and Chapati waited until the cheering died down to continue.

 **"But there is a special rule, when the last two competitors remain, a clock will appear and if you get eliminated within the five minute limit you get moved to the back of the line in eighth place! However, if no one is eliminated within the five minutes the rank will return back to normal with the one eliminated coming in second place**." The commentator finished explaining the rules of Naval Battle.

With this kind of game, it was a man's wildest fantasy come true. However, it was a huge letdown for them because Quatro Bitches would have to pick a male for the sport, since their team consisted of males only, so they weren't the fan favorite amongst the guilds entering the event. "I'll be going guys." Lucy said confidently while keeping her eyes on the water sphere. "Go get them Luce!" Sting said as he grinned at his new teammate from the Fairy Tail A stand along with Gray, Erza and Naruto. Wendy had decided to be a spectator today and would watch the battle with everyone in the guild "If she uses Aquarius she can take them out all at once," commented Gray with a small smirk.

"I don't think so" Erza said as she shook her head at Gray's idea, glancing to Team B's stand where its members were discussing among each other. "It's clear that Juvia is going to be the participant for Team B, and you all know how well she is in water." she said. "Yeah about that did anyone of you notice she had a limp this morning?" Natsu asked them while Naruto stiffened a bit, which went unnoticed to the other's much to his relief. "She probably just hurt herself doing some last minute work outs it's probably nothing big." Wendy said. "Yeah we can worry about that later." Lector said. "Yeah let's just watch the games." Sting agreed.

They all agreed while someone caught the blonde's eye "And watch out for Jenny too," Naruto pointed to Jenny who was waving her hand to the crowd, letting everyone know that she was going to participate in the event "Her main weakness is water…" he said. "Alright I will. Wish me luck." she called out to the group. Naruto smiled at the young celestial mage "Fight hard and do your best." Naruto said as Lucy looked at him for a second before nodding her head with a smile, feeling more confident when she got Naruto to encourage her.

"Thank you Naruto, I will try my best" Lucy said before heading down to the stadium. Mermaid Heel sent out Risley, Lamia Scale had Chelia participate in the game, from Quatro Cerberus was Rocker who immediately received boos and angry cry from the crowds. "Here come the tiger." A small smile appeared on Naruto's face when Minerva, Yukino's replacement confidently stepped into water sphere, wearing a rather blank swimsuit but it didn't make the crowd less excited.

 **DONG**

The bell rang. " **Let the event, Naval Battle, begin!** " Chapati loudly declared the start of the match. It didn't surprise Fairy Tail that Lucy would summon Aquarius first. Enraged by seeing people in her so-called 'domain,' she shot a whirlpool out of her vase and sending everyone except Juvia and Minerva spiraling around the gust of water. **"Another Celestial Summoner has appeared in the ranks who could have guessed this trump card from Fairy Tail."** Chapati declared. **"Who will triumph the mermaid spirit or the mage?"** CHapati asked as he watched the angry Aquarius work her magic.

"You're not the only one who controls water," Juvia said with a smile before pushing her hands outwards, creating a blue magic circle and called out **"Kaiōryū no Eien Uzu** _(Sea Dragon King's Eternal Vortex)"_ and created a whirlpool of her own against Aquarius's one. The two water blasts collided with each other the two appeared to be matched in terms of magic power. "We're even?" Aquarius was quite shocked to see a mage managed to match her in term of water magic.

"This is the perfect time to… send the single one out!" While witnessing the two water users too busy to go after anyone else, Jenny used the chance to eliminate Rocker by creating two turbines on her back, sending her through the water with extreme speed and giving the model enough momentum to deliver a powerful kick straight to Rocker's face, effectively sending him out of the sphere and crashing down to the ground on his side hard.

The crowd went wild and the love for Jenny grew even more. "Mechanical magic." Mira said as her eyes were staying on Jenny. "That girl is a force to reckon, even if it's her worst fighting ground she manages to turn it to her advantage." Mavis commented. " **Quatro Bitches is out of the game by our beautiful mecha-girl Jenny Realightl!** " Chapati announced with heart in his eyes. The other members of Quatro Bitches whined at their early elimination.

They've been dead last throughout the games and winning this event brought hope they could climb up the scoreboards, but the hope was shot down by a girl posing as a machin. "While she's doing that…" Chelia was next to make an attack by creating tornados around her arms and upper cutting Risley from her sides, but the mermaid used her own form of gravity manipulation to thin out her flabby one into a more skinny one, just evading the attack with ease.

"Never underestimate the chubby" Risley said as she smiled as she successfully avoided the attack. Naruto heard her comment and thought _"Ain't that the truth."_ as he remembered a certain... big boned friend from so long ago. "I can create water tornados too, you know" Jenny suddenly appeared before them and swimming between the two and outstretched her arms, as many mechanical parts then appeared and gathered around her hands before joining together to create larger and more complicated designed turbines.

Two massive vortexes of water were then created the moment she activated the turbines on her hand, sweeping away both Risley and Chelia. The mermaid Heel mage was knocked out of the sphere while Chelia managed to remain inside, but not for long when a flying fist suddenly appeared and punched her in the face, sending her out of the bubble as well. " **Three eliminations within one minute, is there any way to stop this mecha-girl?** " Chapati cried out.

Back with Juvia and Aquarius, it was still a draw as the two made no progress to win the tug of war. "This isn't going to end well, so I'm going to return now." Aquarius said as she suddenly lost her patience. "Eh!? Why? You're the best in water, I have to depend on you!" Lucy said in shock. "I have a date with my boyfriend unlike you." the real mermaid said with a small blush on her face before closing the gate by herself, once again Aquarius had rubbed it in Lucy's face just to annoy her. Lucy began to panic and scratched the back of her head.

"You're open!" Juvia said emotionlessly and shot forward, hitting Lucy with a strong water vortex which she tried to use to eliminate Lucy. Lucy however, swam upwards and brought out two keys and summoned Aries and Virgo just in time to save her. The vortex had pursued Lucy upwards and was stopped by Aries wool wall and Virgo's strength. Men all around the arena turned their eyes into hearts, falling in love with the sight of Lucy's two spirits that were only wearing bikinis. **"Another Stellar Mage with the ability to summon more than one Spirit!"** Chapati said as the crowd cheered for the blond woman.

 **"I can feel the rumbling of the stands from up here. The cheering has yet to stop."** Chapati said. "I'll throw both of them all out at once." Juvia said confidently. "There is nobody who can win against Juvia in the water." Juvia said as she decided to use her trump card – unleash her Second Origin "The unleashing of second origin is a unique spell I acquired…" it was a new spell she named **Ai no Tsubasa** _(Wings of Heart)_ , a large whirlwind mixed with pink hearts on the water current and sucking in Chelia in it and then pushing her out of the sphere.

Minerva managed to direct the whirlpool away from her using her territory magic while Lucy barely hung on to Aries who was protecting her with another wool wall and Virgo pushing Lucy forward to prevent her from being caught in the heavy gust. The whirlpool continued for a while before stopping as Juvia spread her arms out to take in the glory. "Cool" Naruto, Sting, Erza, and Natsu said. To be able to create pink hearts with magic, it wasn't something one could take lightly.

" **Juvia's strength underwater is truly unrivalled!** " Chapati said and the former Wizard Saint Yajima couldn't agree more. **"It seems that this current generation has indeed outdone the last I'm proud to watch them surpass their elders. This really warms my heart."** Yajima said with a tear in his eye's. "Not so fast, water-girl!" Jenny cried out and appeared before Juvia, completely transformed into her Demon Take-over form. Juvia's eyes hardened as she increased her strength using the water around her, meeting Jenny in the center of the sphere.

However, before the two of them could continue their fight, Jenny suddenly found herself outside the orb of water. She cried out in shock but managed to create a rocket boost to keep her face from hitting the ground, but Juvia suddenly appeared above Jenny, outside of the water and dropped down on top of the beautiful model. " **Huh?** " Chapati asked in surprise " **What just happened?** " he asked confused.

"I believe…" Minerva suddenly spoke up, her hands covered in rainbow aura "that was my handiwork." she said. Now there was only Lucy and Minerva and the five minute countdown started. "That woman is quite the devil, isn't she?" Sting asked with a small smirk on his face "Certainly." Rogue agreed. "With her magical power, she could have easily thrown them all out." Orga said quietly, he wanted Minerva to throw them all out.

"I don't see why she didn't since she already won." the god slayer stated. "I see," Naruto scratched his chin, deep in thought "Territory huh?" so that was how she was managed to block his punch, by transferring the force of his attack away before it could reach her or her father... smart move. "With my magical power, I could throw you out of the water in a flash, however…" Minerva stated confidently, "That wouldn't be very satisfying." she said as she raised her hand.

"Let's see how long you last, Fairy Tail." she said as a orb of something suddenly appeared behind Lucy, drawing the blonde's girl attention toward it before it exploded, causing the celestial mage to yell out in pain. "Heat?" Erza asked in shock "Under the water?" she asked stunned. "What the hell kind of magic is that?" Gajeel asked. "I've never seen anything like it before," Mira said. "Let's hope Lucy can do something about them soon." Sting said. The blonde reached for her Celestial Keys but found nothing there. Everyone was surprised as well to see that her Keys were gone from along with her pouch and belt.

"Looking for this?" Minerva said and then raised her hand revealing that she was the one who had the Celestial Keys in her hand, her face as impassive as ever. "Wait…how did that woman got hold of the Celestial Keys?" Natsu cried out in shock. Lucy was then hit again, waving her arms around to keep herself in the bubble. However, before her back could get anywhere near the surface, something suddenly exploded behind Lucy, stopping her from falling out.

"Lucy…" Happy muttered worriedly. "She can't use her magic with her keys stolen." Lector said. "I'll…" Lucy cried out as the clock started ticking down to less than two minutes. "I'll show I can take any of her attacks!" Lucy used both of her arms to cover her face, shielding herself away from the continuous explosions. "It's about time I send you flying outside." Minerva spoke up finally.

"If I lose here," Lucy said as her bangs shadowed her eyes "I won't be able to face everyone who tried so hard…!" she said as she looked up, light still shone in her eyes. "I won't betray everyone's emotions, that's why I'll never give up." she said defiantly. Minerva's attack stopped for a few seconds, making everyone think that she was touched by Lucy's fighting spirit. However, before any of them could breath out a sigh of relief, a cruel smile suddenly appeared on Minerva face as she launched a large blast of power straight toward Lucy causing the girl to scream out in pain.

"LUCY!" Natsu cried out with his hands gripping the balcony tightly. Minerva started to pound her power down upon Lucy without any signs of stopping, causing the blonde to continue to get knocked around. Just when Lucy was about to fall out of the orb of water, the blonde suddenly disappeared from sight before reappearing right before Minerva who had launched a kick at her back.

"DAMN IT," Natsu cried out, startling the group that was standing around him, " _STOP THIS MATCH_ _RIGHT NOW YOU HEAR ME!_ " he cried out. "STOP!" Gray and the rest of Fairy Tail joined after their Salamander, screaming for the referee to stop the fight as Lucy got beaten around mercilessly. Sabertooth were sending mocking grin at Fairy Tail's Teams, with their mistress was laughing in satisfaction as Lucy's body started limping away. Mato had no chance but raise his hand, stopping the fight before it could get worse.

And Naruto only waited for that. Before Minerva could celebrate her victory, she was knocked away from the water sphere with an unimaginable amount of force. The whole orb of water exploded the moment after, splashing the water onto the crowd and the other teams and guilds.

When everything was clear, no one could say a word or pick their jaw up from the ground at the sight of Naruto standing on mid-air like he was standing on solid ground. His feet were shooting out white hot flames to keep him afloat. Naruto was carrying Lucy in his hands, her body soaked with blood and covered in extremely serious wounds. If the battle continued for a second longer, Lucy would be dead by now. "N-na..r…u…to…" the girl muttered weakly as she looked at him with half-lifted eyes.

"It's over Lucy." he said softly and channeled his energy into her body, wrapping her damaged form in a thin cloak of energy boosting her healing factor to the extreme level, thank god for draconian healing spells, making her wounds disappear from her body and replaced with healthy skins, not even scars were left there. "Rest child, you done a wonderful job out there." he said as his foot gently touched down to the ground, the same time the last wound disappeared from her body. Lucy breathed out a sigh in relief when she could no longer feel pain.

The first tears then felt from Lucy's eyes, before being followed by another after another and the next moment, Lucy found herself crying into Naruto's chest. She had failed them. Naruto held her head close to his chest, letting herself pour her heart out. "You." Naruto said with a cold and emotionless tone as he looked up and fixed his eyes on Minerva, who was looking at him with her eyes wide in shock.

The rest of Sabertooth Team appeared and gathered in front of their mistress protectively. They were extremely nervous by his power, but wasn't going to let Naruto attack the daughter of their master either. Natsu and the other two did the same to Naruto and Lucy, as both side stared at each other in the eyes, the atmosphere became extremely tense, as if someone could cut it with a knife.

The whole stadium became extremely quiet, no one dared to say a word even Chapati the announcer. Much to everyone's surprise, Naruto suddenly turned around and walked away. "Fairy Tail... let's go." He said curtly, with a tone that not even Natsu would try to retort, even though he wanted nothing more than to beat every single one of them for what Minerva had done to Lucy "Not so cocky now, are you?" Minerva snickered slightly at that.

"I don't care if you're the strongest or number one in Fiore…" Naruto said while walking away, "But try to do something like this again, and I will make sure you regret your very own existence… Sabertooth." he growled as his eye's glowed a bright gold color. "You have made enemies of the worst guild in Fiore to anger…" were Erza's words for them before team Fairy Tail disappeared inside.

* * *

"Is Lucy okay?" Mira asked their resident dragon. "Don't worry, she'll be fine" Naruto answered Mira's question when Team B ran into the infirmary. He healed all of her wounds and she should feel even better than usual, but the others thought it would be best if they move Lucy into the infirmary so that she could rest. "Thanks to Naruto…her life isn't in danger." Porlyusica informed them slowly "Those injuries could have been fatal if they weren't treated immediately." she said.

"Hard to not do anything." Was his reply. Natsu hissed with his fist gritted tightly "Those bastards back there…" he growled. Gray nodded, eyes still stormy with anger, "I hear ya…I ain't been this pissed off in a long time." the ice dragon slayer said. "You rest for now Lucy!" Natsu said with his fist hit against his chest. "I will kick their asses so hard that they're not going to remember their name." he declared.

Lucy, who remained silent from the moment she was moved into the infirmary, couldn't help but smile at her best friend's words "Thank you… Natsu…" she then looked around "Oh…good… Keys…my keys…" she said. "Here they are," said Happy, quietly handing them to her. "Thank goodness…thank you so much Happy." sighed Lucy, gratefully clutching her keys to her and drifting off to sleep.

Just then the door opened and Makarov walked in. "I have news for everyone." Makarov said calmly as he walked into the room. "Since today is the fourth day there are tag battles, and with Raven Tail being disqualified and disbanded, there are 7 teams...this number doesn't work for the tag battles so I've been told that the two Fairy Tail teams have to combine themselves." he said.

"What?!"they all exclaimed. "Combining teams A and B?" Laxia asked while raising an eyebrow. "Why would they…" Rogue asked in surprise. "But what will happen to our points?" Gray asked. "The lower of the two scores will be the new team's score." Makarov shook his head in disappointment. "So we go down in the rankings..." Erza sighed as the other dropped their mouth in shock. Team A was currently in the second place after Sabertooth once again reclaimed their number one position by Minerva's victory.

Juvia got an outstanding performance during Naval Battle, but the points she brought Team B were only enough to raise them to the fifth place "We're at disadvantage here, aren't we?" Natsu asked. "Still, we can't help it if that's what those old geezers has decided." Sting said as he shook his head as he stood up from Lucy's bed. "But in turn, we are able to create an even stronger team now." Naruto said nodding his head.

"Naruto's right." Porlyusica nodded her head, "though, there will be a battle including all five members so you better choose carefully." she told them. "Naruto..." Makarov turned to him "You're Team A's leader, the one who brought us the most victories during this, so I will trust you with this. Choose four other mages with you and beat the hell out of them." he ordered the dragon while said man nodded. "Alright the new team shall be comprised of-

* * *

" **The** **Fairy Tail Team has finished reorganizing** " Chapati announced as the Grand Magic Game continued. **"A** **nd finally, we enter the battle portion of day four. It'll be two vs two.** " The crowd went wild when they saw the Fairy Tail vs Sabertooth among the matchups appeared on the Lacrima Visions. " **Well folks… let's see the new Fairy Tail.** " Chapati said.

"I guess they will bring out the strongest Team, eh?" Lyon asked with a smile as he could feel an enormous amount of magical power. "Better watch out for cause here they come." Ren commented as he and his team also waited for the new Team Fairy Tail to arrive. "The real battle start now..." Makarov, who had returned to his stand with his guild, cried out in excitement as Fairy Tail cheered out with him.

"This is the real meaning of strongest team." Lisanna nodded her head. "Now this is a team." Cana smirked as she put the bottle of beer near her lips "I'll be cheering for you guys so don't you dare losing." she said before taking a swig of her drink. "I can't imagine them losing to anyone." Yukino couldn't help but say. "Here they come." Rufus said as five shadows slowly made their way out, making the crowd go wild, screams and shouts along with the never ending applause was almost deafening.

As Team Fairy Tail stepped out onto the field, Sting and Rogue were the first to appear, shortly followed by Natsu and Gray, wearing a calm and confident expression on their face as they were led by none other than Naruto Uzumaki. "It's time to show them all..." Master Mavis said, making a small, confident smile as she lowered her gaze "the strength of our bonds." she declared happily.

* * *

"Um Naruto..." Sting said as he poked the leader of Team Fairy Tail on his shoulder to gain his attention. "Can I ask you one thing?" Team Fairy Tail, consisted of Naruto, Natsu, Gray, Sting and Rogue arrived at the stand originally belonged to Team Fairy Tail A a few minutes ago and was currently watching the match between Blue Pegasus and Quarto Bitches. "Sure go ahead." Naruto turned around to look at Sting.

"Why did you choose me to be the official member of the Team and not someone like Laxia or Gajeel?" he asked, pointing his hand to the Lightning Dragon Slayer of Fairy Tail, who was standing with her grandfather watching the Grand Magic Game with the rest of the guild. "I mean… she is stronger than me and all." the white dragon slayer said. "Well, you can say that I don't know Laxia as much as I know you Rogue." Naruto said simply with his hand scratched his chin in a thinking pose while Sting remembered the times when he was young and saw a large red dragon meeting with several others as well as Weisslogia before he cleared his thoughts.

"All five members of our team will have to fight together on the last day of the Grand Magic Games, and I don't think Laxia is someone who can bring up good teamwork with these brats." He pointed his hands to Natsu and Gray, who were cheering for Ichiya to beat Bacchus and his teammate. "You, on the other hand are in a good relationship with them, so I chose you and not Laxia or Gajeel." he told Sting with a small smile on his face.

"I see…" Sting giving a smile, "Is that also the reason you chose Juvia?" he questioned the dragon king. "I trained all of you plus Natsu and Juvia, so I'm already used to their way of fighting." Naruto nodded his head. "Sometimes, you can't just rely on the strongest to get to victory, the bond between teammate is very important too…" he then noticed the smile on her face and couldn't help but ask him "What?" he didn't like that smile, it wasn't a smile he liked. It was the kind of smile someone made when they decided to poke their nose into his business.

"Seriously something happened between you two didn't it?" Sting asked. "Not this again." the blond groaned. "Sting is right," Rogue said as he stepped into their conversation. "A few months ago you probably wouldn't have really cared what happened to us, yet you were the first person to step into the battle to save Lucy and healed her better than that old bat could do. Those weren't acts of someone who didn't care about his comrades." the shadow slayer said.

"Well don't think to much on it Sting." Naruto told the younger blond who shrugged his shoulders. "Hey I ain't prying into ya'lls business I'm just saying something happened is all." Sting said lifting both his hands up. "Doesn't matter if they're involved with one another or not we need to focus." Rogue said. "You too Rogue, don't poke into other people's business." He told Rogue who nodded and returned his attention to the battle. It was at this time the fight ended.

" **Well that was great match right folks!?** " declared Chapati while smiling nervously. Ichiya and Nichiya managed to get yet another win for Blue Pegasus after he got a massive power-up by one of his strongest perfume, completely turned the match to his favor and ended the battle with a strong smash. It was an extremely disgusting match for anyone who was watching, save for Blue Pegasus' mages but in the end, taking another 10 points for his team was the only thing that was important.

"I-I suppose.." one of his companions, Yajima nodded his tiny head while sweat dropping very heavily. "It was disgusting thank you very much!" a random guy from the crowd cried out in frustration and many spectators around him joined in to agree with his words. "Well, he is strong in his own unique way isn't he?" Naruto chuckled at the outcome of the match, "Winning two against one is no simple feat." For a weirdo, at least.

"Against Bacchus… I was surprised." Sting said as he released a sigh. "Well, isn't he just an idiot?" Gray asked while sweat dropping "He is so awesome!" were Natsu's choice of words as he looked at the dancing Ichiya with eyes shone with excitement. "Now I want to fight him!" the young dragon slayer declared by punching his fists together. "Not on your life." Naruto told his son. "What... but..." Natsu began to stutter. "No means no Natsu." Naruto told him.

 **"The next match is Lamia Scale vs Mermaid Heel!"** Chapati announced and with that came in the contestants known as Millianna and Kagura along with Lyon and Yuka **"Let the match begin!"** Chapati announced. However, as soon as the match was started, Kagura took a few steps back, leaving it to Miliana, who then removed and threw her cloak to the side and launched herself forward, attacked Lyon right away with non-stop attacks.

The Ice-mage dodged them easily and casted a spell at Kagura, hoping to bring the strong mermaid into the fight, but her teammate immediately stepped in and smashed all of his spell with her claws. It was Yuka's turn to attack, but Miliana dodged every little one before latching herself onto Yuka, punching him continuously. "Holy shit!" Natsu and Gray cried out, shocked at what was happening. "She is strong, isn't she?" Naruto said as he crossed his arms, his words were mostly for his granddaughter, who was looking at her childhood friend with a somewhat sad smile.

"Millianna..." Kagura's hatred to Jellal had somewhat lifted from her shoulder thanks to Naruto, but Erza knew Miliana was different story. The cat/mermaid then jumped off, landing in front of both of her opponents. She removed her gloves and scratched them both in the face much to the shock of both Lamia Scale's mages. Miliana attacked once again, this time with her magic but Yuka blocked the attack, sending it elsewhere. Miliana wasn't fazed by this at all and summoned multiple orange tentacles with her magic in order to attack them.

"He got tricked." Naruto said simply when but one of the tentacles slipped around to the back, grabbing one of Yuka's arms. "Heh, Lyon won't allow it anyway." Gray said and immediately after that, Lyon, jumped into the fight and cut through it with a single ice eagle. Miliana repeated her attack, and Yuka and Lyon seemed to try to block and dodge but it wasn't working as well as they wanted to. Eventually they got caught and they were stuck where they were. Lyon then made a mouse out of ice and it started running away, catching the attention of Miliana.

"Seriously?" Natsu said. She seemed unsure for a moment, but she cancelled her magic and started chasing after the mouse much to the shock of everyone there. She suddenly realized what she was doing and stopped, started yelling at Lyon, who then made a blizzard, freezing Miliana in her place because of how cold it was. Lyon continued his attack, this time he created a snow tiger and willed it to attack the cat girl, who barely dodged it and was scared out of her wits. She continued to run away from it and ran into a wall.

"Sorry..." Millianna said sheepishly while scratching the back of her head. Kagura looked at her for a moment before sighing in defeat. Yuka made the first move on her, but it missed Kagura altogether. He tried again and Kagura simply knocked it aside with her unsheathed sword. "Here she comes." Gray said as Kagura then launched herself at Yuka first. The two mages exchanged blows, dodging each other's attacks while trying to hit each other but from the look of it, everyone could tell that Kagura was having the upper hand in the fight, as before Yuka could attack again, Kagura got behind him and knocked him out with her sword.

The swordswomen wasted no time and charged at Lyon, who summoned an army of dragonflies to attack her. The mermaid dodged through all of them almost too easy. Gray's rival summoned an ice eagle next, but it didn't even get to soar before Kagura hit him with her sword, knocking him down to the ground. "This is the end for you, Lyon." Kagura stated calmly while holding her sword up."Oi! What the hell are you doing!" Gray cried out "Stand up you idiot." Gray shouted at Lyon.

"Shut up Gray." Lyon muttered with a forced smile as he pushed himself up "I know what I'm doing..." with that the powerful Ice mage summoned another snow tiger and then giant a snow ape. To finish he made a huge snow dragon, surrounding himself with his ice-make magic animals. All 3 of them charged at Kagura, who jumped in the air to dodge them, but the snow dragon managed to hit her with its long body and send her back onto the ground, though the swordswomen managed to keep her footing and stared coldly at the 3 ice-make creatures.

"Hold your ground." Naruto said as Kagura then held her sword up and suddenly, a gigantic magic circle appeared in the sky. "Holy shit" Natsu said as he along with everyone else tried to hold onto the field. "She reversed the effect of her gravity magic." Yukino cried out as she held onto an enlarged Pantherlily so she wouldn't be pulled to the sky. "That is a very advantageous gravity spell." Pantherlily said.

All the ice-make creatures was lifted from the ground and pulled onto the sky, and Lyon was forced to follow them pretty quickly. Kagura jumped up, slicing through the ice-make creatures and making them disappear. She pushed off the magic circle, about to hit Lyon when suddenly, all the magic disappeared upon the announcement of the end of the match, and everyone was a little bummed to not have seen the outcome of the match.

It seemed the thirty minutes limit was over and the match had to end in a draw. "As expected of Kagura... she's so strong." said Yuka wiping the blood off his mouth. "She didn't even get serious.." replied Lyon sweating nervously. "Every year it's the same, no one has ever seen her get serious." said Yuka remembered the previous events. _"And to think Naruto Uzumaki was toying with her all the time in their fight."_ he thought to himself.

"Are you alright Kagura-chan?" asked Miliana worried. "I'm fine." Kagura stated calmly as she stood straight up and released a sigh. "That man called Lyon has potential, if this wasn't a match but a fight to the death..." she said as she then turned her friend "you would be dead right now." finished Kagura looking at Milianna who was shocked at Kagura's choice of words. "Ugh..." she whined. "Become stronger." as Kagura made her way towards the exit but she then stopped at turned her head around, smiling softly at her friend "Because I can't be there to protect you all the time."She told her.

"H-Hai!" replied Miliana with a huge smile, getting over her shock and running after Kagura, who turned her head up to glance at Naruto for a second before disappearing into the alley. "She took my words alright." Naruto smiled and patted Erza on her shoulder "You too, should take care of that girl Milianna. I can see that she also has the same problem as Kagura." he told Erza. "I understand." Erza smiled with a nod of her head.

 **"It's a heated arena, but be sure to not miss any of the next fight!"** Chapati cried out as the crowd went wild, knowing what was about to come next. **"Just now the emblems of both guilds have been erected in the arena! The current strongest guild of Fiore will battle the new guild that has shown great strength and took everyone by storm throughout the Tournament!"** announced Chapati

 **"Fairy Tail's Naruto Uzumaki and Natsu Dragneel...** " the crow cheered out loudly at the announcement, **"... versus Sabertooth's Earth and Fire Lords Sasuke Sarutobi and Gaara Sabaku!"** Chapati announced and the crowd went nuts. "It's our turn Natsu." Naruto said with a confident as he put a hand on Natsu's head. "You ready son?" he asked the pinkette. "I've been waiting for this... dad." said Natsu while grinning evilly, cracking his knuckles while staring at Sasuke and Gaara, who were also having their own confident smile.

"Those Sabertooth mages will pay for what they did." the blond growled angrily, although he wasn't mad at Sasuke or Gaara, for what they did to Lucy. "Good luck guys." Sting and Rogue smiled at the father-son duo. "Give them hell flame-brain" Gray nodded his head, pumping his fist into the air. Naruto grinned and jumped over the cliff with Natsu followed behind him, both of them didn't bother to take the stair "Let's go Natsu!" Naruto told his son. "Aye Sir!" Natsu said happily as he got ready to fight alongside his dad.

Naruto looked at Gaara and sent his mind out to the dragon lord _"Gaara don't look surprised. I want you to do something for me."_ Naruto told his friend. _"What is it Naruto?"_ Gaara asked the blone through their mental link. _"When the time is right and the crowd is cheering out of their minds I want you take Natsu out of the arena and send him down the rails on that minecart to the right of you."_ Naruto told the redhead. _"Alright I'll do it."_ Gaara replied and Naruto cut the link.

They landed in the arena just as Sasuke and Gaara did. **"It's finally time for their confrontation!"** Chapati cried as Naruto, Natsu and Sasuke, Gaara stood facing against each other on the battlefield **"Who will win the Fairy or the Tiger!? Four dragons have been unleashed onto the battlefield, the dream match between the powerhouses is finally here!"** Chapati announced as the crowd cheered. "Naruto you don't know how long I've waited for this moment." Sasuke said to the blond, still keeping a very confident smile on his face. "Hello Gaara... Sasuke... been what three four hundred years since the last fight we had." Naruto said confusing his son as they didn't look that old. "Match...!" Mato spoke up loudly as the entire stadium held their breath "...START!" the pumpkin shouted.

And the battle begin.

"Let's go..." Sasuke said confidently as he took his battle stance. Gaara only nodded his head and was about to attack along with his partner until Natsu suddenly appeared before the both of them and thrust his elbow into Sasuke's face before twisting his body around to deliver a punch straight into Gaara's stomach, knocking the both of them back much to the shock of everyone in the stadium. "You sit back and let me handle this alright." Natsu stated with a calm tone, glaring at the two with cold and emotionless eyes.

"I will..." But before he could finish his sentence, a small amount of sand suddenly shot out from the ground and wrapped around his ankle, lifting him up from the ground and pulling him to the air as well "OI! What the hell!" He cried out before his face turned green. "Sorry Natsu-san, but how about you sit back and let us have our long awaited battle?" Gaara said in an emotionless tone to the pink haired dragon slayer.

"Oi! Let me down so I can kick your asses alongside my old man will ya?" Natsu tried to yell but Gaara made sure to move him around so he wouldn't try to escape by making him sick. "I'm sorry son, but I never said it was necessary on the fourth day, did I?" Naruto asked with a sly chuckle before turning his head to the 'Dragon Slayers' who were looking at him calmly. "So, you two ready or not?" Naruto asked.

"Doesn't matter. I've waited a long time for this." Sasuke said. "And I hate to admit it but I too have grown lax in my abilities. In the end we will have no choice but to fight you...Naruto." Gaara said. "Very well then. How do you want to do this?" Naruto asked his friends. "I say we do it like the old days" Sasuke said. "I agree with Sasuke's idea... just like the old days" Gaara said. Naruto smirked at them while cracking his fists. "Alright I'm game enough. First it will be you two and next, after this day is over..." he then moved his finger to Minerva, his smirk widened, "... it's you." he said looking her in the eye's.

"Oh." Minerva couldn't stop herself from smiling at that. "Don't tell me he is intending to challenge Sabertooth for their position." Makarov said in surprise, somewhat realized what Naruto was intending to do. "Given our position, challenge is the only way for us to return to the top." Mavis nodded her head, "But still..." the first master looked at Naruto for a second before sighing, "I thought so..."Mavis said. "What is it Mavis-sama?" Sting asked. "He is angry." she answered as she looked the man in his eye's before everyone's attention was returned to the battlefield.

"So... let's start this shall we?" Naruto asked before making a come on gesture with his hand "Come. Natsu managed to scratch me during his training, if you really want to surpass my brat, try to do better." he told them. "Tch... don't joke with me!" Sasuke cried out as he charged at Naruto. **"Honōryū no Tekken** _(Blaze Dragon's Iron Fist)"_ Sasuke calls out as he suddenly appeared before Naruto with his hand encased in licour black flames. Naruto just lifts his hand and catches the fist in his palm and slides back a few feet.

Sasuke then launches a flame encased foot at him while Naruto just brings up his forearm to block the strike. "Not bad Sasuke." Naruto said to him. **"Sabaku** **ryū** **Ha** _(Desert Dragon's Wave)"_ Gaara called out. A large wave of sand suddenly rises into the air before it crashes down and continues to make it way towards Naruto and Sasuke. Sasuke vanishes into thin air while Naruto stands impassively ignoring the sound of his son telling him to get out of the way. Naruto just raises his hand and calls out **"Shinra Tensei** _(Almighty Push)"_ and sends out a burst of gravity that dismantles the large wave of sand. "Is that the best the two of you can do?" he asked.

 **"Honoryū** **Goka Mekkyaku** _(Blaze Dragon's Great Fire Annihilation)"_ Sasuke called out. He reared his head back before he then spewed a large amount of black flames at the blond who looked at them impassively. Opening his mouth in a surprise move Natsu swallowed the flames from the large wave of flames. Gaara in a non surprising move cover's his mouth with sand. Naruto raised a eyebrow at Gaara who just shrugs his shoulders like he was trying to say it wasn't him.

Naruto is forced to jump in the air as a fireball suddenly appears behind him without warning. Naruto himself looks at Sasuke before he rears his head back before he calls out **"Ka** **ryū no** **Kasumi Enbu** _(Fire Dragon's Mist Blaze Dance)"_ Naruto calls out. He the begins to blow a flammable gas from his lungs. It comes into contact with some of the fire from the flames that weren't consumed by Natsu and quickly ignite in a large fireball of immense heat. Naruto then forms his favorite seal and creates a single clone. Naruto looks to it and nods as it knew its orders were already in it's mind when it was created by the original.

The clone dashes towards Gaara to fight him while he focused on Sasuke. "So you finally decided to get serious did you?" Sasuke asked as he landed on the ground. "I don't want to get to serious Sasuke as we both know what happens when we do." Naruto replied. "Oh but that's the thing... I want to get serious and go all out against you. It's like you said a few minutes ago we haven't had a real fight in many years." Sasuke said. "Well then I guess we either need to shape up or gome on home don't you think?" Naruto asked as he drew his sword. "On that we can agree." Sasuke said drawing his own sword.

The two vanished into thin air before they reappeared in the middle of the arena with their swords clashing. Across the arena Gaara and the clone stared at one another. "So even now he knows that he needs to keep me in check by sending a clone." Gaara said. "Look Gaara it doesn't have to be like this. Let's just have a good spar like in the old days and have fun." the clone said. "I actually want to see just how far I can go. I have been training for seven years after you disappeared when Acnologia attacked that island. Sasuke and I vowed to kill a member of our family to avenge you for Karin, Irene, and your new son." Gaara said.

"Whoa whoa whoa wait a minute." the clone exclaimed. "Karin had another baby?" he asked in shock. Garra only nodded his head. "Yes she named him Minato after your father. He has your face, but has Karin's eye's and the typical Uzumaki red-hair." Gaara told him. "Huh... guess I'll have to go visit when we're done here." Naruto said. "He's also a dragon slayer." Gaara said stopping the blonde's thoughts in their tracks. "What? What did you just say?" Naruto growled out. "I know it was a bad idea me and Sasuke said so ourselves. But Irene agreed to make the antibodies to make sure he didn't turn into a dragon. He'll live a normal life and die a human." Gaara told the blond calming him down.

"That's a relief. What element does he use?" Naruto asked the redhead. "He is a Sun Dragon Slayer. Irene stayed inside of him for five years to make the antibodies before she unsealed herself. He will stay a human for the remainder of his days." Gaara told him. "Alright I can live with that. Now let's start this because I wanna see how far you've come." Naruto said to him. "Alright then how about I make the first move." Gaara said while the clone shrugged. **"Sabaku** **ryū** **Washi** _(Desert Dragon's Eagle)_ " Gaara called out and formed a giant eagle out of his sand. Naruto see's this and smirks as he knew what came next.

Cracking his neck the blond clapped his hands together and called out **"Chōu Baika** _(Super Expansion)_ " the blond called out and he grew in size double, triple, quadruple until he was a massive giant three times the size of the sand eagle. **"Rargh"** the blond snarled as he punched the bird in the back sending it crashing to the ground causing the stadium to shake. **"What a twist this is ladies and gentlemen. Giants, Eagles, and Dragons all hashing it out against one another. This isn't a fight no more this is a all out war of the species."** Chapati said as he watched the fight.

Makarov was feeling a bit upset when he saw the blond mimic his Titan Spell, but to see it being used in action with someone else was pretty cool. Oh how naive you are Makarov. Gaara had planned for his eagle to get taken out, but not that fast so he decided to make another beast. **Sabaku** **ryū** **no Kimera** _(Desert Dragon's Chimera)"_ he called out. His sand collected and grew into a large beast with the head and body of a lion, wing's of a eagle, and a snake for a tail. Naruto just grabs the giant beast and rips its head of turning it back to sand once again causing Gaara to snort at the quick demise of his sand beast.

Slamming his hands on the ground Gaara surges his energy before he calls out **"Do** **ryū no** **Saishu Tani** _(Earth Dragon's Final Valley)"_ and the ground started to quake and crumble and fall into what seemed to be a pit. The pit expanded and grew until a new valley was made in the floor of the arena separating the clone form the original on two very distanced his sand out Gaara creates a few dozen large boulders almost the size of a chariot cart.

"Huh I hate to admit it, but you've gotten better when it comes to manipulating the earth around you Gaara." the now normal clone told the redhead. "Unfortunately this is the end for you clone." Gaara responded. The redhead then lifted his hand and sent several of his boulders at the blonde, but the clone just kept dodging them, so the redhead sent a wave of his sand afterwards which caught the blond before it releases him over the edge of the cliffside. Thinking the fight was over the redhead looked at the real Naruto who was in the middle of a fierce hand to hand fight against Sasuke.

"You didn't think it would be over that easy did you Gaara?" the voice of the clone said behind him causing Gaara to turn around. "I suspected you would turn up, but not this quickly." Gaara replied. the clone then created an army of clones which made Gaara take a step back as they filled up the entire area he was standing on. With a wave of his hand Gaara sent his boulder's down at them.

Some of the clones however jump up and start jumping from boulder to boulder causing them to explode and dispel the clones in the process. Gaara watches the clone army dwindle impassively but keeps his eye's on the original clone as it had the most energy out of all of them. The clones then start to jump at Gaara but his sand automatically moves to intercept them causing them to dispel.

In the stands the mages of Fairy Tail watch the fight closely. "I thought that this was supposed to be a fight between dragon and dragon slayer." Happy said. "Well I don't think that these people that Naruto are fighting are just dragon slayers." Mavis said as she looked at the two men Naruto was fighting on a two field front calculatingly. "She's right. I remember having a conversation with Naruto about a guy named Gaara." Gajeel said gaining their attention.

"From what I remember he was the same age as him in looks as well as had the ability to manipulate sand. And right now he's fighting against someone with the same name and ability, but the guy doesn't look a day over eighteen in the slightest." Gajeel said. "We just have to watch and see where this fight goes my children." Makarov tells them. _"Then again that was seven years ago."_ the dragon slayer thought to himself as he watched the blond fight.

Back at the fight the clones were literally throwing other clones at Gaara one after the other in a barrage of bodies. But in the end Gaara stood still and allowed his sand to come to his defense like it always did. He sent a few more boulders at the large amount of clones and managed to dispel almost half of their numbers. Suddenly the clones were attacking him faster and faster to the point they bypassed his automatic defense. He blocked a punch from a clone and kicked another dispelling it. Gaara starts to manipulate the sand under him and begins to move all the while fighting and dispelling the clone's that attacked him.

Gaara motions with his hand and a wall of sand blocks the punch of a clone before the sand strikes back and dispels it. He then turns his lower body into sand and launches his upper half into the air. Those that seen this were in awe. **"Talk about being one with your element. I have never seen Gaara get pushed this far in my life. I think that Naruto is going to be pulling a lot of new tricks we didn't see coming."** Chapati says. The redhead slips and dodges the clones as they jump from boulder to boulder as Gaara detonates them causing their numbers to grow smaller and smaller.

The redhead looks down and spots a clear zone amongst the clones and disappears in a wave of sand, before he slams down on the ground and turns himself back to normal. "Is that the best that you can do?" Gaara yells. A clone spots him and jumps from a boulder towards him. Once again the sand comes to his aid. "I'll show you the best that I can do." the clone yells back as the blond punches the wall of sand before he flips over it. More and more clones join in but each time they go to strike the sand stops them from reaching Gaara.

"Still so naive Naruto. I know that I am no match when it comes to fighting you or Sasuke, but that doesn't mean that I'm weak either." Gaara says as he encloses himself in a sphere of sand. He then calls all of the boulders down on the sphere and dispels the clones in a single attack kicking up a cloud of dust. As the cloud settles they see the original clone there with a blue orb in his hand looking at Gaara. "I know that I may be naive, but at least my heart is in the right place." the clone said to Gaara who was no longer surrounded by the sphere.

The clone then jumps into the air and raises the orb above his head. Gaara narrows his eye's and once more surrounds himself in his sphere of sand. The clone then ignite his feet and soars down at the sand sheild and slams the blue orb down on it causing a whirlwind to kick up. The orb grinds it way through the sand causing it to collapse. Before the orb or clone get close enough to hurt Gaara they both disappear causing Gaara to look around. Turning left he sees a clone rushing at him with it's fist drawn back before the blonde socks him across the face. As the sand rises once more it stops when Gaara is punched in the face stunned he had been beaten once more by his friend and collapses.

Over on the other side of the gorge the real Naruto and Sasuke, with Natsu still watching, are going at it blow for blow. Sasuke and Naruto were in the middle of a fierce sword fight with their rival. Sasuke swung at the blonde from above while Naruto brought his up from the waist to block it. Naruto draws his sword back and swings it at Sasuke trying to cleave him in two, but Sasuke stops the blade before it does. Sasuke then brings his own sword around as he tries to remove the blonde's head from his shoulders, but Naruto leans back to avoid being killed. Naruto launches a roundhouse kick that surprises Sasuke and sends him tumbling back.

Naruto seeing that the Uchiha was unbalanced charged swiftly at him. Jumping into the air Naruto spins in a full circle while swinging his sword at his rival. Sasuke easily seen his friend come after him and knew he didn't have to do much and so he lifted his sword and blocked the strike in a shower of sparks. But what they hadn't accounted for was that their superior strength had been weakening the blades for the past five minutes and so they snapped.

Seeing their swords break they jumped back releasing the hilts of both weapons where they dropped to the ground. Sasuke draws a quick breath and sends out a large fireball towards the blond. Naruto who didn't have enough time to raise a proper defense raises his fist and punches the ball of fire causing it to turn into a bunch of cubes bore they disappear. **"Did you see that he destroyed a fireball with a single punch. What amazing magic prowess.** " Chapati said.

 **"It seems that the young man has the ability to use Crash. A rather diverse and powerful magic to fall back on in a dire situation if you ask me. I tell you that is the one type of magic that you do not want to be hit with."** Yajima said. **"Can you explain what exactly Crash Magic is for the people who don't know of this particular branch of magic Mr. Yajima?"** Chapati asked.

 **"Sure can young man. You see ladies and gentlemen Crash Magic is a rare branch of magic in the wizard world to learn. Crash Magic basically allows for the wielder to destroy anything they want with the flick of a** **hand."** Yajima said with a serious face. **"One person that uses this particular magic is Gildarts Clive the Ace of Fairy Tail. Anyways in other words it is a enhancing ability that increases the person who uses it one-hundred to one-thousand fold depending on how much energy they use to hit with."** Yajima said.

 **"I don't think I want to be hit by that wouldn't you agree Pumpkin?"** Mato asked. **"Most certainly not Mr. Mato."** Chapati said. Sasuke smirked when he could basically feel everyone gulp hard at the fact his friend could use Crash. Well he certainly was unpredictable that was for sure. Drawing his head back Sasuke then called out **"Honōryū no Hoko** _(Blaze Dragon's Roar)"_ and releases a large amount of dark black flames at the blond.

Naruto draws his own head back before he calls out **"Karyū no Hoko** _(Fire Dragon's Roar)"_ and released a large amount of blue flames from his own mouth. The two flames collide and begin to fight for dominance, but it is clear that both are an even match for the other. **"Would you look at that flames both black and blue dueling it out to see which is the hotter element."** Chapati yelled in excitement with the crowd yelling in glee.

When the sea of flames die down both Naruto and Sasuke stood firm in their original positions. Charging at the dark haired man Naruto ignites his hands in blue flames and throws a punch at Sasuke. **"Karyū no Tekken** _(Fire Dragon's Iron Fist)"_ Sasuke raised his own hand and blocked the strike before he kicked the blond away. " **Amaterasu** " Sasuke called out and his eye bled a little before even darker black flames appeared in front of the blond. Naruto's as well as everyone in Fairy Tail's eye's widen before a burst of energy disperses the flames, but in a strange twist they continue to burn around him.

"Come on are you seriously trying to kill me here I thought we were friends." Naruto said as he looked at the last Uchiha. "We are... but remember this is a fight so we can't afford to hold back." Sasuke said. Charging the blond Sasuke throws a kick at him which Naruto blocked with his forearm. Naruto threw a right hook at Sasuke, but that too was blocked by the Uchiha. Naruto headbutted the man and Sasuke stumbled back.

It was at this time that the clone that had beaten Gaara came over and started to fight hand to hand against Sasuke alongside the blond Uzumaki. Sasuke easily blocked the kick sent towards his head by the clone while he also blocked a punch from the original. Kicking the clone away he then called out " **Amaterasu** " once more and the black flames of the sun appeared on the clone. Naruto then appeared before Sasuke and kicked him hard enough to launch him across the gorge where he landed next to Gaara with a groan. " **Amazing**!" Chapati cried out as the two 'dragon slayers' struggled to get up to their feet.

 **"Sasuke and Gaara, the Earth and Fire Lord's of the strongest Guild are being pressured by a single opponent."** Chapti announced. "Alright let's start again." Naruto said as he jumped over the gorge. Sasuke and Gaara stood up once more and looked at the blond man. "I'll go once more Sasuke. This will allow for you to accumulate enough energy to fight Naruto once more." Gaara said while Sasuke nodded. Charging the blond Gaara jumped into the air while forming a elegant looking sword from sand and called out **"Sabakuryūken** _(Desert Dragon's Sword)"_ and then he starts to swing the sword back and forth at him.

Naruto brings up his hand and calls out **"Shinra Tensei** _(Almighty Push)"_ and sends a burst of gravity at the redhead. Gaara stabs the sword into the ground and manages to withstand the godly attack and when the technique ends stands on his feet. Naruto charges at the redhead and draws back a flame encased fist. Gaara raises the sword as Naruto brings his fist down on the sword of sand, and then the sand turns into glass before it shatters. Naruto then launches a kick at the redhead, but Gaara brings up his own leg and manages to block Naruto's kick with his own. Jumping back Naruto slams his hand on the ground.

Several spears of earth rise out of the ground and try to impale the sand user, but Gaara's body turns to sand and they pass through him. Gaara removes the earthen spears and then dissolves them into more sand for him to fight with against his lifelong friend. Gaara then draws his head back and releases a whirlwind **"Futon: Daitoppa** _(Wind Style: Great Breakthrough)"_ Gaara calls out. Naruto stands still as the wind whips at his body, but if you looked closely one would see the small cuts that appeared on his body before they healed at a speed that couldn't be seen.

Sasuke at this time appeared behind the blond with a fist encased in lightning " **Chidori** " Sasuke called out and thrust his hand forward. Naruto ducked under the assassination technique and rolled out of the way of the wave of sand Gaara sent at him. Naruto rushes Sasuke and creates another blue orb in his hands and thrusts it at the Uchiha. Sasuke raises his Chidori and the two collide and then a glow engulfs the two before an explosion sends the two men rocketing back. Naruto stands quickly, but Sasuke suddenly appears in front of him and kicks him in the air. Appearing above Naruto Sasuke raises a leg and thrusts it down on the blond " **Shishi** **Rendan** _(Lions Barrage)"_ Sasuke calls out his move and kicks Naruto down towards the ground.

Garra gathers his sand and starts to form a giant Tanuki out of it **"Sabaku** **ryū** **Tanuki: Shukaku** _(Desert Dragon's Tanuki: Shukaku)"_ Gaara calls out. Gaara controls the giant raccoon and has it extend its arms out and trap the blond. More and more sand continues to gather around Naruto where a giant pyramid forms. Black markings start to run along and then around the pyramids form where they then come together and form locks effectively stopping any form of escape by the blond shapeshifter. **"Sabaku** **Sōtaisō Fūin** _(Grand Sand Mausoleum Seal)"_ Gaara says and then lowers his arms.

 **"The levels are far too different."** Chapati cried **"Who could have expected this? Naruto who was once holding off both of his opponents on his own was taken down... Will this match end just like this?"** he cried out as Naruto was now trapped under several tons of earth and sand. Natsu was looking down at the place where his father was now trapped with wide eyes. He cover's his hand in flames and burns the sand that binds his feet to the point that it turns to glass before he shatters it with his fist causing him to fall down to the ground. He quickly gets up to his feet and ignites them before he shoots into the air. "Dad. Dad can you hear me?" Natsu called out. "Dad answer damn it." Natsu yelled.

It was at this time the pyramid that trapped his father glowed before it exploded into millions of cubes due to Naruto releasing a lot of his magic in the form of Crash to break the seals that had trapped him. Seeing his dad walk calmly out of the dust cloud Fairy Tail began to cheer loudly for Naruto. "Fairy Tail is number one." Makarov cheered as he lifted his hand in the air which was quickly mimicked by all of Fairy Tail. "Get'em Naruto." Bisca shouted. "Don't let them wannabe slayers get you down man." Lector yelled. "Go Naruto-kun!" Wendy cheered out in happiness. "C'MON NARUTO KICK THEIR ASSES!" Gajeel roars loudly.

 **"Looks like the fight is back on. I don't know which is more exciting the fact that a single person is holding off two opponents or the fact I get to watch."** Mato said. **"Same here mr. Mato."** Chapati agreed. "So you're still capable of fighting..." Sasuke said as he watched Natsu land next to his father. Quickly a tendril of sand shot out and grabbed the surprised Natsu again. "Aww come on not again." Natsu said sickly as Gaara placed him in the mine cart and had the sand push it where the dragon slayer was sent down the mine before he could get out of it.

 **"Well... there goes Natsu..."** Yajima said. "Of course he would allow for that to happen." Gray muttered to himself. "Gihihi sucks to be you Salamander." Gajeel laughed at Natsu. "Well then why don't you go get him back Gajeel since your so kind to laugh at one of our fighters." Makarov said. "Aww come on." Gajeel whined. "Just do it." Makarov ordered him, and Gajeel jumped down and began to run down the mineshaft after Natsu. Back in the arena Naruto looked at his two brethren before speaking "So you guys ready to take it to the next level?" he asked the two.

"Let's show the crowd what something that was created for the top of the food chain is capable of." Sasuke said cracking his knuckles. "I agree we need to step up the game and show them things they have long forgotten." Gaara said nodding his head in agreement. Crossing his fingers Naruto created four clones. "Make the barrier." he ordered them and they shot off to four different corners of the arena much to everyone's confusion.

When they reached their positions the clones formed the Ram seal and called out **"Shisekiyōjin** _(Four Crimson Ray Formation)"_ and to the crowds surprise yet again a sea of red rose up to their surprise and boxed the three inside. **"What is that?"** Mato asked confused at seeing the barrier. **"Is it some kind of barrier?"** Yajima asked. Naruto used his energy to amplify his voice for all to hear.

"This barrier was designed by my friend Hashirama Senju. It has the ability to withstand a breath attack from six-hundred dragons as well as twenty dragon's as powerful as Acnologia at the same time as a single barrage. And even then when they tried to get out the barrier would only warp before turning back into it's normal form. This barrier is the most powerful barrier in existence, and thus is literally indestructible. It takes four fourth level Wizard Saint people to perform, but even then it's very energy taxing on the user." a clone said with a smirk on its face.

"A-amazing to think that he had such a technique up his sleeve." Sting said as he looked at the red sky high barrier. "Why didn't he just use that to trap and kill Acnologia back on Tenrou before we were forced to use Fairy Sphere?" Lector asked. "He was busy fighting Acnologia remember?" Happy said. "Oh yeah.. my bad." the cat chuckled out embarrassed at what he had said. "But still... something like that could either be very useful... or very dangerous." Makarov said.

* * *

Enter Five Finger Death Punch: Burn MF

* * *

"Alright now we can get serious." Naruto said as the barrier finished forming. "Yes now we can have a real fight." Sasuke said excitedly. He then looked at Gaara "Handle the clone." and Gaara nodded and left in a wave of sand. The clone came up from the ground and left after in a swirl of flames. Sasuke looked at Naruto with a raised head "Are you sure we should go this far?" he asked his friend.

"Yes... it's the only lesson I couldn't teach the slayers before we left for Tenrou... so let's give them a show." Naruto said to Sasuke. "Alright, but it's your funeral." Sasuke retorted. Meanwhile Gaara had created a platform of sand to hold himself plus the clone after it had used a high powered water technique. Gaara had luckily created at the time made a large sand platform and had recalled most of his sand before it could turn into mud.

The clone shot out of the water and landed on the platform ready to fight. "So you really did survive the black flames of Amaterasu. I thought I had watched you burn." Gaara said. The clone charges at the ready head where he grapples with Gaara and says "It takes more than a little fire to kill me." and punches him in the face breaking his sand armor before the clone quickly punches him in the stomach breaking more of his armor before he turns and elbows him in the face before he quickly turns in a full circle and punches him with another left hook.

With Naruto and Sasuke they stood still and the crowd watched as they stood in place just staring at one another. Suddenly a leaf fluttered down as it had somehow made it into the barrier before it closed. Once the leaf hit the ground, both shapeshifters jumped from their respective positions' and sprinted across the arena. They flew at each other and initiated a ferocious high-speed taijutsu match.

Sasuke launched a high kick with his left foot, which Naruto blocked. Sasuke then utilised the momentum and flipped, landing on the other side of the blond. He pushed off and attempted a left hook, but Naruto blocked it once again. This time the Uzumaki retaliated by swinging his right fist but the Uchiha ducked under it. Naruto followed it up with a downward punch with his left hand, but Sasuke evaded it by spinning away in an anticlockwise motion.

The moment he spun around, he shot his left elbow towards Naruto. Unsurprisingly, he blocked it with his right forearm. He quickly continued with a fast right punch, but that too was stopped short by the Uzumaki's left arm. Naruto abridged off from that block by leaning forward and pressing his shoulder against Sasuke's right arm and chest in a temporary lock while he attempted a low punch with his right hand.

Sasuke caught his fist with his left and violently pushed upwards, breaking free of his hold and getting a grip on his arm. The Uchiha whirled him around and chopped his hand down. Naruto quickly set his elbow up in another block. Sasuke bent his hand over Naruto's and slid down the length of his arm, using his fingertips to manipulate his. In this way, he forced him to form the Horse hand seal with him. Naruto looked at it in worry before deciding to thrust his other fist at the Uchiha. The Uchiha weaved around it and threw his first successful punch at Naruto's face, pushing him back.

Before he could fall though, he caught his outstretched right arm with his left and this time, forced him to complete the Tiger hand seal. Before he could comprehend what just happened, Sasuke reaped his left leg out from under him and brought Naruto into a kneel. While still holding Naruto's right hand, he shot a kick at his face which he almost managed to block but didn't. It connected and the impact stunned him, allowing Sasuke to follow up with a second kick to his abdomen. This caused Naruto to double over, enabling Sasuke to plant his feet onto Naruto's back and kick off explosively like a springboard, launching him away from the blond and into the air.

While upside down mid-air, he brought a hand to her lips and expelled a giant fireball. The Uzumaki leapt back and avoided the first one, which crashed into the ground and brought up smoke. He then launched two more consecutive fireballs. Naruto evaded them by bounding backwards in a zigzag manner, before backflipping and landing on the side of the barrier.

The blond was about to form the clone seal, but was interrupted by a kunai flying out of nowhere which pierced the wall right next to his stomach. Attached to its ring was wire. Like a zip line, Sasuke pulled himself up and rocketed towards Naruto. The blonde took a step back up the wall and they carried on with some more taijutsu. **"Look at them go."** Chapati announced as the crowd watched the two old friends fight at a high pace most couldn't keep up with. They were cheering for either Sasuke or Naruto or in some cases both causing the stadium to shake from the cheering.

Back at the fight between Naruto and Sasuke, unknown reasons, Sasuke was being particularly fierce in his hand to hand fighting, more so than usual which put a lot of pressure on Naruto. The Uchiha interfered each time he tried to make shadow clones, which was very irritating. The Uchiha spun down low to avoid a sweeping blow before popping up with a feint and then firing off a kick which sent Naruto off the wall in a plunge.

While mid-air, the Uzumaki's fingers slid into the shadow clone seal. Smoke burst beside him to reveal shadow clones. When Naruto hit the ground, he applied chakra to his feet so he didn't break his legs on impact where he jumped, and after grabbing his shadow clones, swung and tossed them up towards Sasuke like rogue missiles. As expected, the Uchiha managed to dodge the first one by sidestepping and kicked the second away. But while his back was turned, a third clone slammed into him. Naruto capitalised on this and quickly jumped up after his clone.

Grabbing onto him, both rolled at high speeds up the side of the wall and once they reached the top the blond threw the Uchiha with great strength at the opposite wall. He smashed into the wall, landing in an upright position. Sasuke looked up and saw several shadow clones with Rasengans in their hands incoming and quickly extracted himself from where he crashed into the wall and managed being ground to dust by the clones.

With his Sharingan now active, he was superior in combat and easily weaved in and out of the clones' attacks and defences. A clone came at him in a coordinated attack with two other clones. The Uchiha performed a backflip and rolled over the first clone's back, using it like a pommel horse and snapping his feet out sideways to neutralise the other two clones. When he landed, the first clone spun around but Sasuke swiftly dispatched it with a vicious uppercut. At that moment, the original Naruto flew at him with an intent to give him a headbutt, but he formed a cross guard and blocked it.

He followed up with a roundhouse kick which threw Naruto away. His hidden Rinnegan glowed as he stuck out his hands. The original Naruto and the remaining clones surrounding Sasuke were drawn in by the silent **Banshō Tenin** _(Universal Pull)_ , unable to resist its attractive force. Sasuke channelled more chakra to his eyes as he executed a second technique, making his right eye warp into a Mangekyō.

 **"Enton: Honoikazuch** i _(Blaze Style: Honoikazuchi)_!" Sasuke intoned. Black flames manifested around him and shaped into spikes which pierced through the clones. Only the original managed to stop it with a partial manifestation of a Blaze Dragon's arm. Seeing this Mato pointed it out **"Look he's alright."** the pumpkin said. **"I'm glad he's alright otherwise we would have to end their fight."** Chapati announced.

Two more manifested from his back and came together in the before smashing down on the Uchiha, throwing up a lot of smoke. Unsurprisingly, Sasuke escaped from it unscathed. Naruto entered Fire Dragon King Mode and sent a arm of fire out of the smoke at Sasuke. With his Sharingan, he foresaw the motion and quickly dodged it. Another arm of fire branched out, forcing his to evade them in mid-air by leaping from one to another. Naruto sent his left arm in a secondary assault. Sasuke jumped and landed on his fire arm before springing off it again while forming hand seals.

When he entered an upright position, and spewed a giant fireball at the blond. The Uzumaki withdrew one of his arms and placed it in front of him, expanding the palm to block the fireball. **"He caught it in his hand!"** Chapati exclaimed as everyone's eye's went wide when they seen the blond catch the ball of flame in his hand with ease before they began to cheer for Naruto. Naruto had dug his heels into the ground as the force of the powerful jutsu pushed him back.

All of a sudden, he sensed Sasuke's energy appearing behind him. _"Shit he has his left eye act-_ " Naruto thought as Sasuke smacked him with a Chidori, sending him rocketing off the statue and into the the other side of the arena. Naruto managed to keep his balance and landed with a skid, just in time to see Sasuke manifesting his Susanoo. A giant purple bow formed in its hands and so did an accompanying arrow.

 **"What the heck is that?"** Mato asked as he had never seen such a technique in his life, and to be frank it was scary. Sasuke knocked it along with two other arrows and fired them off at the Uzumaki, whose thumbs were inside his mouth. Biting both of his thumbs Naruto slammed them onto the ground **"Kuchiyose: Sanjū Rashōmon** _(Summoning: Triple Layered Rashōmon)"_ Naruto called out and three giant demonic gates rose from the ground to protect him from the incoming projectiles. "Holy crap what are those?" Makarov asked as he looked at the demonic gates.

* * *

End Five Finger death Punch: Burn MF/Enter Disturbed: Open Your Eye's

* * *

"They're some kind gates..." Erza said as she looked at the barrier gates. The three arrows collided with the powerful defense that could withstand a Bijū Dama, causing a huge explosion which Sasuke used as a cover to channel more chakra to his Susanoo and bring it from a Level three to that of a Perfect Susanoo. With his advanced control, Sasuke managed to stabilise the power of the ultimate weapon and complete the technique's pinnacle stage.

 **"I-it's so big now..."** Chapati said in wonder. **"How does Naruto plan to fight against something that big?"** Mato asked feeling the same about it. "My god... this is something else... they're monsters..." Sting said as he watched his friend fight against Sasuke. "Well he hasn't gave up yet so there's still hope." Lector said. "Yeah..." Sting said quietly. With the size of it Naruto would have no choice but to reveal just who he was... or rather _what_ he was, and that was something they didn't see coming when Naruto had went down to fight Sasuke and Gaara.

His Susanoo was the size of the forgotten Hokage Rock, matching that of his, Gaara's, and Naruto's dragon forms in terms of height. It had a helmet that features a long nose, two spikes over each eye, a slit stretching across its mouth, three gaps on each of its cheeks and one additional gap on its chin, above what appeared to be facial hair, as well as hair which is tied up at the sides as well as a vertical mark extending across its left eye similar to that of a scar and a single horn protrudes from the chin, like a beard.

On it's back were two wings that had hands in the middle and wielding a large drill-like sword in the left hand, and a large broadsword or was it a katana in the right hand. A gem on its forehead was where Sasuke stood, controlling the entire energy construct. He had the Susanoo jump off it's perch and flew through the smoke towards Naruto. The Uzumaki had sensed a horrendous spike in power and braced himself for whatever incoming technique Sasuke was about to throw at him. He least expected a titanic avatar the size of the his dragon form to come at him.

Once Naruto saw it, he clapped his hands together and summoned his energy and let it overtake him, letting it overflow, wrap around him and converge into an his true form where he quickly transformed into his first draconian state instead of the one Fairy Tail was used to with the exception of Natsu who had been raised by him since he was little. Suddenly a gigantic Dragon whose bodily majority is covered with dark, red scales appeared in the middle of the arena shocking everyone with this transformation. Igneel's lower body, specifically his stomach, the inner portions of his long tail, and legs, are beige in color.

Also has earned noticeable scars on his stomach and neck, with the largest one, which is X-shaped, located around the center of his chest. These were scars of battles long forgotten... scars from fighting for peace and equality for both humans and dragonkind alike. His back has numerous black spikes, reaching down from the back to the end of his tail. Igneel has a triangular head with horns, a pair of large, round eyes with yellow sclera (which are usually seen as glowing, obscuring his dark, round pupils) and a sharp horn pointing upwards just above his nose.

Igneel also sports very sharp canine teeth, and has claws with long, sharp, red nails. Igneel's large bony wings resemble a bat's, with rippled tips. Chapti could only comment **"Talk about a dramatic flare. Naruto Uzumaki has somehow transformed into the very creature he is supposed to kill. Is it a Take-Over Spell or is it something more?"** he said. "It's something more." everyone in Fairy Tail grumbled out.

Sasuke could see that he had transformed and ground to a halt mid-flight. Sasuke's Susanoo backpedalled slightly and ripped the warrior's sword of its sheath just as Igneel's form came into view, his powerful tail flailing menacingly. The Uchiha directed Susanoo's sword at the dragon but Igneel swiftly repelled it with a vicious swipe of his tail. The force behind the block propelled the sword out of the avatar's hand and caused it to crash into the nearby wall where it bounced off and crashed into the center of the large arena, cutting a deep hole in the ground as it landed.

Sasuke's Susanoo cocked it's fist back and swung it at Igneel, who countered similarly. Their fists clashed and caused a crater to form and a cloud of dust and earth to crest around them in waves. As they exchanged more blows, more emotions flooded into each other's hearts, filling them with a adrenaline which made them fight all the harder. Sasuke continued his barrage relentlessly, and each time, Igneel blocked it. Finally, his Susanoo executed a kick to Igneel's stomach and launched him towards the opposite side of th arena.

He sent a fireball at Igneel, but the Dragon King leapt up and towards him. The Susanoo then fired off a volley of fireballs skyward at Igneel. The Dragon King managed to dodge the first one, used his wing to slam the second one away and evaded the third one. He swerved and avoided the last one, before flipping and tackling the Susanoo causing the ground to shake due to the clash. By now the timer rang, but nobody dared stop the fight as they were so engrossed with the clashing titans. As the sky stirred with storm clouds, they continued to fight claw to sword.

The Uchiha dropped it's drill-sword and manifested a second blade and wielded both, slashing down at Igneel with a cross slash. The Dragon King then brought his wings in in front of his face to brace against the impact, deflecting it away to the side. The power behind the slash was so much that the force rippled across the ground quickly and slammed into the barrier at the opposite side where it warped heavily. "What's the matter? Are you only going to play defence?" Sasuke taunted. Igneel scowled and pushed his hands out, where he then released a mighty roar at the taunt which had enough power to repel the Uchiha's Perfect Susanoo off him.

 **"Wow they aren't backing down. It's like they're trying to push their greatest limitations and out do the other."** Mato announced. **"Blow for they they exchange, but who will come out on top the Dragon or the warrior?"** Chapati said. **"It's things like this that makes you wonder just what are the limitations of magic. Something like this would normally tear the land apart, but yet that barrier has stayed."** Yajima said.

 **"Well Naruto did say it could withstand a barrage of breath attacks from six-hundred dragons as well as twenty dragon's as powerful as Acnologia at the same time. Maybe he was telling the truth."** Yajima said. The purple titan flew back, but didn't have the chance to get far as the Dragon King used his tail to seize it by the leg and pull it down, dragging the Susanoo into the ground. The Uchiha clicked his tongue in annoyance. Sasuke's left hand crackled with electricity for the third time that day, invoking thunder to gather and fly down towards the dragon. His left eye amassed chakra too in order to initiate his teleportation technique.

The celestial beast crashed down on the dragon electrocuting him in a flash of bright light, disorientating Igneel as Sasuke and the Susanoo shifted away. The impact created a shockwave which spread out and gradually ebbed. Igneel turned back and saw Sasuke amassing a great amount of power which caused his Perfect Susanoo's armour to split open slightly, exposing the lightning coloured humanoid within. While the body of the Susanoo had been "solid" before, now it seemed completely solid if not for the fact that Sasuke was encased in the jewel on its forehead.

* * *

End Disturbed: Open Your Eye's/Enter Skillet: Out of Hell

* * *

 **"I-it transformed again!"** Chapati yelled while the crowd gawked at the new version of the Susanoo. In response, the Dragon King formed the shadow clone hand seal. Four clones burst into existence next to him. **"He created clones in that form oh boy..."** Mato said. Wordlessly, Sasuke began his one sided onslaught. He appeared above the original Igneel and slammed a rod fashioned out of pure lightning down on him, sending him crashing into the ground.

The shadow clones began to fight back, but each time, Sasuke Susanoo proved superior in strength. Two shadow clones grabbed the purple avatar by its hands in an attempt to restrain it, and a third grabbed its back. The fourth spun around and smashed its tail at the purple titan's face, following up with a direct punch. Sasuke mustered up some strength and with little effort, smashed the two dragon's that were restraining his Susanoo's arms together. He backflipped and broke free from the grip of the one restraining the Susanoo's back, before taking him out with a downward kick.

He sped forward to the fourth shadow clone and ploughed his Susanoo's foot into his stomach. The clone was knocked out of the air and hit the forests. The original and two other clones continued with their attack. The two clones tried to strike Sasuke Susanoo, but he fended them off with the rod of lightning in hand. The original blitzed him with a high-speed jump, forcing him up and through the clouds along with his two clones. **"Look they're taking the fight to the skies!"** Mato said as he pointed to the two gods fighting it out in the atmosphere.

The four burst through the clouds and continued to clash within the stratosphere. The Uchiha deflected the two clones and slammed an armoured fist into the original. The resultant force propelled the original back towards his two clones. The three dragon's drew back their heads before they released giant fireballs at the Uchiha's Susanoo, while Sasuke's rod of lightning arced to become a bow. The bow was knocked with three arrows materialised from pure lightning and then the Uchiha fired off three arrows. The lightning overcame the fireballs and pierced through them - triggering explosions - before heading straight for the three dragon's and struck them. The arrows vaporised the clones leaving a slightly bleeding Igneel who was smirking.

The Uchiha returned the smirk and said, "Yes, yes keep dancing this is how a battle should be!" in glee at the first real fight he had in four hundred years with Naruto or his dragon form. Igneel drew his head back and called upon a large amount of his power and flames could be seen visibly coming from his mouth as he prepared his breath attack. In retaliation, he channelled all of the chakra he had left into an arrow of pure lightning, enhancing it with pure yin energy which amplified the technique's power a thousandfold.

 **"KARYU NO HOKO** _(Fire Dragon's Roar)"_ Igneel shouted as he released the largest amount of flames ever seen in human history while Sasuke released the yin lightning arrow at him. **"Indora no Ya** _(Indra's Arrow)"_ Sasuke yelled out loudly. The collision resulted in a fiery fulmination to an extent never experienced before. The heat was so strong that it vaporised all the the clouds in the sky while lightning bolts the length of a train struck the ground and red barrier with such forced it was constantly warping and nearly collapsed, which the clones were forced to push more energy into it so it wouldn't fall. And the sky was turned into a white screen of pure energy that forced everyone to look away or else they would go blind.

* * *

End Skillet: Out of Hell/Enter Three Days Grace: I am Machine

* * *

A dark storm cloud the size of a hurricane stirred ominously overhead, and strong winds blew outwards from the point of collision that breezed through the surrounding area where it warped the barrier even more. Nobody said anything as they were struck with awe. Here was someone who was standing up against someone that could transform into a dragon, and a dragon that was pushing a warrior the same size and equal strength to their limits.

"H-holy cow..." Gray said as he watched the two giants fight in the sky. "They're on completely different levels... nobody can win against people that can fight like this..." Sting said. "That Sasuke guy even forced him to transform into his dragon form even if it is one we haven't seen before." Lector agreed. "How... how can he fight against Igneel on equal grounds that shouldn't be possible." Laxia said. "I don't know and honestly... I wouldn't be surprised if he was actually a dragon." Wendy said. "You have to admit that this fight is not something that no ordinary human could handle though." Lisanna said.

"Yeah this fight is like a couple of god's fighting it out over something trivial." Erza said as they watched the sky waiting for the lightning strikes to stop hitting the barrier. When the strikes finally did die down Igneel and the warrior were still in the sky and charged each other **"Come on show me what you've got."** Igneel said as he flew at Sasuke. "Let's finish this!" Sasuke roared and the two titan's clashed in the middle and they flew at the ground at a high speed similar to a shooting star and crashed hard enough to shake the Domus Flau.

When the smoke cleared Igneel was seen on top of the mighty Susanoo punching it left and right with flame encased fists causing the energy construct's head to keep bouncing while cratering the ground underneath. As Igneel went for another punch the construct caught the fist before it sat up and headbuted the dragon in the face causing Igneel to stumble off of him. Sasuke had the Susanoo grab Igneel's head before it drew back a fist and delivered a powerful left haymaker on his head.

Igneel didn't dodge and let the fist connect where it bounced off his horns, while also breaking one of them. Igneel drew back his head and released another wave of flames at the purple titan. Everyone felt the heat and began to sweat heavily **"I-it's so hot."** Chapati said as large drops of sweat appeared on his face. **"Dragon's really are in a league of their own..."** Yajima said as he began to fan himself. **"How could a dragon slayer ever hope to kill something so powerful... this isn't anything I have ever witnessed before."** Mato said as he poured a bucket of water on himself, which quickly dried and caused steam to form.

 **"Really Mr. Mato now it's even hotter up here."** Chapati yelled. **"I'M SORRY I WAS JUST TRYING TO COOL OFF!"** Mato yelled through the cloud of steam. **"Geez at least do it outside the announcement box next time."** Yajima said. **"I can't even see so how can I go outside, and why would I do it a second time anyways?"** Mato cried out while the crowd laughed at their predicament causing the commenters to sigh in resignation.

Sasuke had the Susanoo draw up one of it's swords and slashed the flames in the same way Kagura did with his water-flame combo and a wave of energy came out from the sea of flames at Igneel forcing the dragon to jump into the air to dodge. Igneel flew down at the titanic warrior with a flame encased fist **"Ka** **ryū no Go Ken** _(Fire Dragon's Hard Fist)"_ Igneel called out while the Susanoo's hand was encased in black flames.

 **"Hono** **ryū no Tekken** _(Blaze Dragon's Iron Fist)"_ Sasuke called out and their fists collided causing a fiery explosion. Igneel sent his tail out and wrapped it around the constructs neck and began to squeeze. The Susanoo grabbed the tail where it was wrapped around it's neck and tried to pry it off, but to no avail. Sasuke in the end was forced to cancel the energy construct and fell to the ground. Igneel siing this smirked before transforming back into his human form.

* * *

End Three Days Grace: I am Machine

* * *

"Hmph not bad Naruto, but that ain't going to stop me." Sasuke said. "I know... I just want to finish up and let the next fight go on." Naruto said. "Well with us that won't happen... we're just to powerful to stop fighting for hours." Sasuke said. "Well technically we were just supposed to show the kids what real power was like." Naruto responded to his friend. "Well what do you say one last shot then we'll call it quits?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm down with that." Naruto said as he formed another orb in his hand that quickly started to spin with four blades of wind and then it started to shriek loudly and then black flames were added to the four bladed technique. Sasuke called upon a massive amount of lightning and formed another chidori that had the added effect of Amaterasu in its center. "Let's finish this." Naruto said as he drew his hand back while Sasuke did the same.

 **"Enton Rasenshuriken** _(Blaze Style Rasenshuriken)"_ Naruto called out as he threw black energy technique at Sasuke. **"Enton Chidori Eisō** _(Blaze Style Chidori Sharp Spear)"_ Sasuke called out as he threw his hand forward and the blaze-lightning extended into a spear where the two collided, but in the end Naruto's Blaze Rasenshuriken overcame the Blaze Spear and exploded in a powerful vortex of wind, lightning, and black flames throwing the two back.

Sasuke landed on his back and groaned in pain. Some of the wind blades grazed his arm it seemed. Gaara then fell on his back next to him and sighed as he ran out of energy. "Damn... I lost... again." Sasuke said with a groan. "Yep... it seems that we still can't push him to the point of fighting us seriously." Gaara groaned out. Naruto quickly got up to his feet and looked at his friends. "I do believe that this is my win." Naruto said as he appeared above the two.

"Yeah... guess so..." Sasuke said. With that the clones released the barrier allowing it to fall. At this time Gajeel and Natsu coming up the mineshaft with blank looks on their faces. "Remember we don't want your dad to know what we saw down there." Gajeel whispered to Natsu. "Yeah there's no telling what he'll do if he does find out." Natsu said in a greement. "I still can't believe that there is something like that under the arena." Gajeel said. "Yeah..." Natsu said.

Seeing his son and Gajeel come out of the mineshaft Naruto waved to the two. "Hey guy's you missed the fight." Naruto said. "Eh we can always watch the recordings later." Gajeel said with a shrug. "Yeah and besides what with all that shaking earlier?" Natsu asked. "Oh it was just me fighting." Naruto told them. "Coming from you I believe it." Gajeel said. "Well let's get back to the stands." Naruto said as they began walking to the stands.

Natsu walked up t his father and stood beside him. Naruto looks at the pinkette and wraps his arm around him with a smile as he squeezes the boy's shoulder. **"T-Th-This is..."** Chapati stuttered before crying out loudly, the crowd followed him shortly after to cheer out in excitement **"This is Fairy TAIL! Naruto Uzumaki has beaten the two the Earth and Fire Lords of Sabertooth, it's Fairy Tail's win! WHAT AN INCREDIBLE DISPLAY OF POWER!"** Chapati cheered which was soon joined by the crowd. "Show off." It was Natsu who said. Naruto patted Natsu on his shoulder "Sorry brat, but I need that." he told him.

"Nah forget it, at least you kicked their ass and got revenge for Lucy!" the Salamander grinned with his hands behind his head. He then opened his palm and pointed to it, saying excitedly "Think you can teach me that cool orb trick?" he asked the exhausted dragon king. "Get lost." Naruto said blankly and grabbed Natsu's forehead, pushed him back much to the fire dragon slayer's annoyance. "You're not coming?" Natsu turned his head back to ask when he realized Naruto was still standing still. Naruto just shook his head no showing he wasn't coming just yet.

"I still need to take back Fairy Tail's number one position." Naruto said as he then raised his voice "I challenge Sabertooth for their place!" his announcement shut the crowd up instantly. All the attention then turned to Minerva Orlando, the leader of Team Sabertooth. Team Fairy Tail was still pretty much behind all the teams, save for Quarto Bitches. This was the fastest way for them to take back the number one position.

"And what if I refuse?" Minerva asked him. "Booo!" Naruto said as he pointed his finger down and made a booing face. "Hey, that supposed to be my line!" Natsu cried out with a overly dramatic face. "Levy-chan, can the challenged refuse to fight?" Yukino asked as she turned to Levy, who had brought the rule book out and started reading it. "Apparently they can, but if so, the challenger will gain ten points and the challenged will lose five points." Levy told her head as she read through the rules.

"In this situation where we are twenty points behind the first place," Mavis spoke up "avoiding a fight is the best strategy." she said. "We'll gain ten points, but if we want to win the GMG, then we will have to win the final day." Sting said. Makarov nodded his head "It's a tough situation for us." he said. "I refuse your challenge," Minerva declared "There is no point of fighting you right now. If you want to fight me then do it when you're at your full capacity." she told him making him snort.

"I see... I guess it can't be helped then." Naruto chuckled before turning around to leave the stadium. "We'll have our chance soon enough." Mavis said with a small smile. **"Amazing to think something like that could happen. Anyways it's time for Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney to show what they're made of. against Jura Neekis and Lyon Vastia."** Chapati announced. With that Sting, Rogue, Jura and Lyon made their way into the arena.

Jura and Lyon looked at the two dragon slayers calmly before Jura spoke up "Lyon I'm not saying that you're weak but I think it would be best if you allowed me to fight the two of them o my own." Jura said to the Ice-Make wizard. "And as much as I want to retort even I know that I am no match against them so I will let you handle it." Lyon said as he walked over to th other side of the arena furthest away from the soon to be fighting trio.

 **"What's this Jura Neekis will be taking on what the people call the ultimate duo in the Grand Magic games."** Chapati announced. "Well boys show me just what kind of things you learned from Naruto." Jura said as he clapped his hands together. **"Iron Rock Fist"** Jura calls out loudly. Jura extends one of his hands, the index and middle fingers outstretched, towards the two dragon slayers.

This prompts a very large arm made of rock, whose appearance is reminiscent of an intricate gauntlet, to emerge from the ground not far from him, and to move towards the two teens with its fist clenched. This stone limb can be elongated for great lengths, with its "forearm" taking the form of an extremely long succession of segments; something which also makes it free to twist, allowing Jura to move it around as he wishes and change its trajectory, if the enemy does somehow manage to send the fist back at him.

In the end they managed to dodge the rock fist where it crashed into the spot they were standing before. **Ei** **ryū no Hoko** _(Shadow Dragon's Roar)"_ Rogue calls out as he breaths a tornado of darkness out at Jura. Jura smacks the magic aside and looks at Rogue. "You shouldn't attack right off the bat. Magic is an extension of our will which means we need to control how we use it." Jura says.

With Jura distracted Sting rushes the Wizard Saint as fast as he could. "I find that cocky attitude of your's to be annoying." Sting says as he appears in front of Jura **"Haku** **ryū no Kagizume** _(White Dragon's Talon)"_ Sting calls out as he covers his foot in white light. Kicking at Jura's head, but in turn Jura just grabs his foot. "Patience is better than rushing into a fight without knowing what you're getting yourself into." Jura tells him before he throws Sting away.

Roge appears in front of Jura in a congregation of Shadows **"Ei** **ryū no Go Ken** _(Shadow Dragon's Hard Fist)"_ Rogue calls out as he tries to punch Jura. Jura raises a hand and punches the dragon slayer on the top of his head sending him through the floor of the arena. "Like I said Patience is better than rushing in." Jura said as he clapped his hands together once again **"Iron Rock Fist"** Jura calls out and sends several dozen Rock Fists down at the dragon slayer.

Rogue's eyes widen as he looks at the amount of earthen fists coming at him with shocked eyes. That is until the all explode due to several rays of light. "Thanks Sting." Rogue says as they land at the next lower level. "Yeah don't mention it." Sting replied. "So how are we going to do this... he's a Wizard Saint and we can't land any hits on him by going at him on our own." Rogue says. "As a Team." Sting says while lifting a fist.

"Right... as a team." Rogue agrees as he brings up his own fist and they fist bump one another. "Race you to the top." Sting says as he jumps up with Rogue hot on his heels. "Oh we'll see who get's him first." Rogue says. Jumping out of the pit Sting spins around with his foot covered in light once again **"Haku** **ryū no Kagizume** _(White Dragon's Talon)"_ Sting calls out as he tries to hit the wizard Saint.

Jura jumps back and Sting hits the ground throwing up a cloud of dust. Rogue then appears in a gathering of shadows with a fist covered in dark shadows **"Ei** **ryū no Go Ken** _(Shadow Dragon's Hard Fist)"_ Rogue calls out as he tries to punch Jura who jumps over him. Rogue punches the ground where Jura once stood before he vanishes once again. **"Would you look at that Sting and Rogue are somehow pressuring Jura of the Wizard Saints."** Chapati announced.

"This is what Teamwork can do... it's a rather powerful thing to have if faced with a challenge that you can't overcome." Mavis said as she watched Sting andRogue fight Jura. "Yes... it is more than fighting together... it's a bond that allows for us to connect with each other." Naruto said smiling at how well they were holding themselves against Jura. "Well they certainly have it in spades." Makarov said watching them fight. "That's the bond of more than friendship... that's a bond of brotherhood that causes them to fight the way they do, and there is nothing that could sever their bond so easily." Naruto says.

Sting flashes in front of Jura with a fist cocked back and manages to hit the Wizard Saint, but Jura only slides back a few feet. Rogue then appears in front of Jura with a foot encased in shadows and tries to kick Jura's head, but Jura blocks the kick with his palm. Sting appears next to Rogue with his fist cocked back once again and punches Jura in the face causing him to stumble back. Rogue then kicks Jura in the chest causing him to skid back further.

Jura claps his hands together and calls forth more rock fists and sends them at the two slayers. Drawing their heads back they release large waves of white light and dark shadows which destroy the rocks. **"Would you look at that Sting and Rogue are somehow overpowering a Wizard Saint it's amazing that the cheering has brought the arena down from how hard it's shaking."** Chapati said.

Sting reappears in front of Jura joining the open palms of his hands together, with all the fingers on one hand in contact with the corresponding ones on the other hand, and then separated his palms while keeping the fingers in contact through their tips. Light was then generated in the hollow part between his hands, expanding from the holes between Sting's fingers.

 **"Haku** **ryū no** **Hōrī Rei** _(White Dragon's Holy Ray)_ " the White Dragon Slayer cried out completely separates his hands, extending them horizontally at his body's sides as the light he generated takes the form of a large sphere, from which a number of white rays were fired towards Jura, who was then bombarded by a barrage of light beams thanks to the power of the white dragon slayer.

Jura seeing the white rays of light head towards him smirks before he claps his hands together once more **"Ganzan** _(Rock Mountain)"_ Jura calls out. Such gesture prompts a large rock formation to emerge from the ground behind him, this taking the shape of a human clad in an Eastern-looking armor, complete with an helmet and with stone protrusions jutting out, with a frowning look and bright lights visible in the holes acting as its eyes, where the rays connect and start to destroy the earthen construct.

"Nice job... you two really are proving yourselves fine young wizards." Jura says as the bombardment of light rays stop hitting his sheild. Sting was exhausted as well as Rogue. "Man we haven't even landed any major damage to this guy... is this the power of a Wizard Sain?" Sting asks himself. "We won't be able to win unless we do something he won't see coming." Rogue says between heavy breaths. "What are you thinking?" Sting asks.

"Combine our powers... I want you to take the power of my shadows and use them to fight Jura and win." Rogue says. "Is that even possible?" Sting asks his friend. "Well if Natsu has lightning from Laxia then theoretically it is." Rogue replied as he surrounds his hnad in shadows. Sting sighs before he inhales the shadow slayer's power into his body unintentionally activating his dragon force which sends Rogue sprawling due to Sting's increased power.

 **"What's this! Sting has somehow absorbed Rogue's power as his own!"** Chapati announces. Standing up the people get a good look at Sting. Sting's appearance in this mode differs somewhat from the usual use of these two elements, as the white markings on the left side of his body, representing scales of a Dragon, are painted black as per the powers of shadows that Sting just ingested. After entering the mode, Sting also releases a huge amount of Magic, as both light and shadows ooze from him in large droves of energy.

"Well would you look at that... he combined both the White Dragon Slayer Magic with Rogue's own Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic." Mavis said. "What would one even call that?" Happy asked. "I have the perfect name for it." Lector said speaking up gaining their attention. "Well what would you call it?" Mavis asked the cat. "If I know Sting then he's going to call it White Shadow Dragon Mode." the cat said with a nod of his head. "Sounds very reasonable." Makarov said with a nod of his head.

Jura looks at Sting with a raised eyebrow "Well looks like you can still go on." Jura commented. "Yea and with this I'm going to kick your ass." Sting said to the Wizard Saint. "Well I think I have seen enough." Jura said. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Sting asked. "I was only testing the bonds of your's and Rogues friendship as this fight was something I requested from the king so in the end this fight literally means nothing. There are no points to gain if you win or lose." he said. "Well that suck..." Sting said as he deactivated his newfound power.

"In the end I learned everything that I needed to learn..." Jura said. "And what have you concluded?" Rogue said standing up. "That the bonds Fairy Tail is always preaching about is just as strong now if not stronger than they were seven years ago... it warms my heart to see the next generation strive to prove themselves better than the current generation. So I have to say that you are an exceptional upcoming wizard the both of you." Jura said to the two dragon slayers with a smile.

 **"Well since the fight literally means nothing then it shall be declared a draw."** Mato said as the crowd cheered. **"And with that day four of the Grand Magic Games is done."** Chapati said as he declared the end of the Grand Magic Games day forth. **"After one day off, we'll be back after tomorrow with the final battle! The last day will feature a survival battle with all the team members participating. Which guild will achieve victory in the end?! Don't miss it everyone!"** Chapati said while everyone left to settle themselves from the day full of excitement.

* * *

Later that evening

* * *

"Do what!" Sting said wondering if he heard right. "Yeah it was a cave filled with skeletons." Gajeel said. "How did we not know that was under our feet when we were fighting?" Rogue asked. "I don't know but we need to check this out." Wendy said. "What about Naruto?" Rogue asked. "We agreed to not tell him... there's no telling what will happen if he finds out those were down there." Gajeel told him.

"Are you sure this is such a good idea? I mean what if we do this and find out something that Naruto needs to know?" Lucy asked them. She had been released from her care in the infirmary. "Then we tell him." Sting said as the dragon slayer's nodded. "Well what are we waiting for let's go check this out." Gray said standing up. With that they walked out of the dwelling they were residing in and to the mine shaft that would forever change their views on Igneel.

Deeper and deeper under the ground they went until they came across what Natsu and Gajeel had dubbed the Dragon's Graveyard. "You weren't lying when you said that this place was filled with them." Sting said as he looked at the large amount of skeletons that were there. "Good god there are so many of them." Gray said as he looked at the hundreds of dead dragon's. "We all know dragons exist since we have Natsu's father in the guild, but I never thought that there would be this many." Lector said shocked as he looked at the bones of his friends mentor.

"If you ever wanted proof they existed besides Igneel and Acnologia then I guess you could come here for the proof." Pantherlily said. "Look at the sizeof these things." Rogue said pointing to one of the remains. "Question is what are they doing way down here?" Wendy asked curiously. "Who knows why we just need to see if we can find some clues as to why." Gajeel told them with a deep sigh showing he didn't know.

"I'd like to know." Lector said. "Yeah me too." Frosch agreed speaking up for the first time since thy arrived. "So why would there be so many piles of bones down under the city when it's such a lovely place?" Lucy asked. "Something really bad must have happened here when they died." Wendy said quietly. "Maybe we'll find Metalicana or Grandeeney down here." Happy said.

Carla was shocked and spoke up *Gasp* "Happy!" Carla exclaimed. Happy thought about what he said and covered his mouth and apologised "Sorry my bad." Happy said. "No they ain't down here." Gajeel said to the group. "Yeah it's been only a bit over fourteen years since our dragon's vanished." Wendy said. "However just by looking at these guys you can tell they've been dead a lot longer than that." Sting said. "Yeah these guys have been dead for a least a few centuries." Rogue said.

"Hey do you think that that one spell I could never perfect during our training with Naruto could work?" Wendy asked. "What spell?" Gajeel asked. "The Milky Way Spell my mother tried to teach me, but I never understood how it worked." Wendy told the Iron Dragon Slayer. "I don't know how your spells work so how should I know if it does or doesn't." Gajeel said. "Well the only way to know is if we try it out." Wendy said picking up a large straight bone and begins to work.

* * *

Meanwhile with Jellal he had finally caught up with the mysterious person who's energy reeked like Zeref. `"Stop now." Jellal ordered the person who quickly stopped. "Who are you? Reveal yourself... I have already revealed myself." Jellal said. He then looks down and notices the person has very feminine legs. _"A woman..."_ Jellal thinks to himself in confusion. Then she turns around where Jellal can see her face and he is shocked.

An hour later Ultear, Meredy, Jellal were meeting inside the arena. "Are you joking?" Ultear asked her leader. "Yeah I don't believe it either." Meredy said in agreement with her adoptive mother. "If this some kind of joke Jellal then it's a very bad one." Ultear said seriously. "I'm afraid we were mistaken when we were informed of the gravity of the situation we were told about." Jellal said to the two women in a serious tone.

"In fact if It were a joke then our fates have been sealed." he told the two. "The gate that will change the world... the Eclipse... the Dragon King's return... the Dragon King's Festival... they are not happening in a few months... they begin tomorrow." Jellal said. "So what are we going to do?" Meredy asked. "We can only hope that we survive and then do something about Zeref." Jellal said. "That's it... just wait and hope for the best?" Ultear asked. "Yes... that is all we can do." Jellal said.

* * *

Wendy finished "And done." she declared throwing down the bone before wiping her hands. She was standing in a circle of ancient runes while everyone looked at them with awed expressions. "Well what are we waiting for let's get started." Natsu said. "Well ok." Wendy said kneeling down and clasping her hands together as if she were praying. She then began to chant _"Oh wandering spirit of dragon's long past reveal yourself and share your wisdom with me..._ **MILKY WAY"** Wendy said finished her chanting. The cave begins to glow as Wendy's magic spread in search of a dragon soul. The bones too begin to glow with magic which pantherlily points out "Look at the bones." the black cat said. "What's going on?" Sting asks in wonder before Wendy's eye shoot open widely. "I've found one." she exclaims as the glowing dies down.

Suddenly the glowing light comes together and begins to spin in the air until... the giant claws of a dragon shot out of the glowing light shocking them. "It's the soul of a dragon!" Lector exclaimed. "I can't believed that it worked." Carla said. "What the hell!" Sting said watching as the dragon spread it's wings as if it were stretching them, which probably wasn't wrong as it had been dead for several hundred years.

 **"RRRRROOOOOOAAAAAARRRRRRRRR"** the dragon roars blasting them with a powerful wind even though it shouldn't have been possible. "AAAAAHHHHH!" they all exclaim in shock or in some cases *Cough* the cats *Cough* fear. **"OH HAHAHAHA HAHAHAHA HAHAHA Oh I got you guy's good."** the dragon said laughing at their expressions which then turn to confused expressions.

 **"So even in death I still got it man I'm good."** the dragon chuckled out. Of course the group still couldn't speak as they were still in shock which didn't bother the dragon **"My name is Zirconis but people called me the Jade Dragon back in my day."** Zirconis said proudly introducing himself to the group of teens and cats. **"You know I'm honestly impressed. You actually managed to conjure my soul like this, but then again I can smell the work of Lady Grandeeney Queen of the Sky. *Sigh* I will never get over what a babe she is."** Zirconis sighed longingly as he remembered the beautiful Sky Queen.

"Oi that's Wendy's mom you're hitting on." Sting said to the dragon. **"Well sue me for falling in love. Besides I'm dead so me speaking like this doesn't hurt as I'm just complimenting her beauty and power as a dragon."** Zirconis said. "Ohhh." Sting said. "Out of all the bones here we just had to get the crazy one." Gray said with a sigh. **"Oi I'm not that bad. In fact I make a great conversationalist ya'know."** Zirconis said.

"So can you tell us what happened here?" Rogue asked him. **"Hmph at least somebody has manners probably installed into you by Lord Skiadrum."** Zirconis said. "Wait how'd you know I was raised by Skiadrum?" Rogue asked. **"Oh please even in death my nose works just as great as it did when I was alive. I know the blond guy was raised by Weisslogia pinkie here was raised by Igneel-sama, the girl that summoned me happens to to have been the one to summon my spirit which is an ability only Lady Grandeeney can do so she was raised by her. And the guy that looks like a metal head is Metalicana's boy if the piercings on his face mean anything."** Zirconis said as he pointed to each of them while saying their draconian parent's names.

"Wow he's good." Sting said. **"Thank you. Thank you hold your applause."** Zirconis said doing a bow to them before he laughed. "Hey are you going to tell us what happened to all these dragon's or not?" Happy asked the dragon. **"Well I guess since I'm still here I can do that."** Zirconis said with a shrug of his shoulders. **"Hmmm let's see it must have been well over four centuries ago since everything happened sooo I guess I'l start there."** Zirconis said.

"Actually that wouldn't be that bad so you can start there." Lector told Zirconis. **"Do you really wish to know, because some of the things I say may have you wondering if they're true or not?"** Zirconis asked the group. "Well we wouldn't have summoned you otherwise. But please can you tell us just what exactly caused this all to happen?" Rogue asked the Jade Dragon.

Zirconis was honestly surprised they wanted to know how things had come to be so he would indulge them. This would serve as his repentance. **"Very well then. Dragon kind once ruled over every corner of the globe, soared through the heavens, and swam the great oceans without a care in the world. Everything in the world belonged to dragonkind. This included humans as well."** Zirconis said with a small chuckle. **"If I remember your race was plentiful and an excellent source of protein. But there were several dragon's who felt that our way's were unjust."** Zirconis said.

 **"Heh what fool's. Our king Igneel-sama and that wise ass Belserion soon spread the idea of a world where we co-existed with you humans. Don't get me wrong Igneel was our king, and let us fly about freely with only three laws to abide by, and we followed them to the letter or we faced his wrath for ignoring them, and trust me he could raze entire continents to the ground and grind them into rubble. The sole exception to these law's were the newborn hatchlings as they didn't know any better and had just seen their first breath of life."** Zirconis said.

"What happened if you invoked Igneel's wrath?" Sting asked. **"Heh I remember once a he had been so enraged he took on a horde of thirty thousand rogue dragon's and came out on top with only a couple scars."** Zirconis explained. "W-what seriously that's impossible!" Sting said, "Yeah Igneel may be powerful, but no dragon even Igneel could take on that many dragon's and hope to live to see another day." Pantherlily exclaimed.

 **"Anyways of course with such a crazy idea in mind some actually agreed with them. And there were those who opposed the mere thought of it."** Zirconis said to them. **"It wasn't long before a civil war broke out. I myself fought against the dragon's on humanity's side and it was a mistake on my part."** Zirconis admitted. "Heh! So that means you're against human's?" Sting asked the dragon. **"I'm not exactly fond of humankind... unless they have been properly cooked to a medium rare of course."** Zirconis said jokingly to them.

Natsu gagged a little "Didn't your parents ever tell you not to talk with your food?" he asked the jade dragon. Zirconis just yells at the dragon slayer **"HEY Show some respect for the dead you brat!"** in a comedic yell. "Anyway's you were starting to tell us about this civil war of your's" Carla said getting the dragon's attention. **"Hmmm both sides were fairly evenly matched. The fighting got so brutal that entire continents were left barren and scarred in the aftermath of some fight's. It became that fierce."** Zirconis said. **"That is until finally the dragon's supporting coexistence came up with a plan that unknowingly spelled doom for us all."** Zirconis said.

 **"It was our King Igneel teaching a human a magic that gave rise to what would come to be known as Dragon Slaying Magic. And with this new power in hand mankind soon joined in the war fighting against us."** Zirconis said. They were shocked. They had all thought that Natsu was the only person to have been taught by the Dragon King, and apparently they had been wrong... Just who was it that Igneel trained before Natsu...

"So the first dragon slayer's were some kind of ancient warrior's or something?" Happy asked Zirconis. **"Yes... And the dragon slayer's immeasurable power quickly turned the tide of the war."** Zirconis said to them. **"We had been so overwhelmed that victory was certain for the dragon's on the other side... but no one predicted the travesty that would come to pass."** Zirconis said gaining curious expressions from them.

 **"The dragon slayer's became so powerful that they eventually turned on the dragon's that had given them their magic that had allowed for them to be dragon slayer's in the first place."** the dragon said as their eye's widened at the information. " **It was a massacre... There was one man whose power was so terrible that he bathed the countryside in the blood of my kin."** Zirconis said seriously.

 **"Although his human name is long forgotten his draconian name that was given to him by Lord Igneel was wrote down in the history books."** Zirconis said. **"Even saying it now still scares me. This man slayed countless dragon's and soaked in their blood."** the dragon continued. **"He used his powers so often that his skin ended up turning into scales. His teeth had sharpened into fang's. And in the end he stopped being a human altogether."** Zirconis said as they started to shake. Lucy looked at the dragon in a bit of fear as she spoke "Are you saying that he turned into a dragon?" she asked him as the dragon nodded.

 **"He wasn't the only one as there were countless others that went through similar changes as well, but the Dragon King himself killed most of them with the exception of that coward who fled before any real damage could have been done to our people. But still.. that is the fate that awaits for all who practice Dragon Slaying Magic."** Zirconis said as he then motioned for them to look at the surrounding skeleton's.

 **"All the bones you see here belong to the victim of that monster including my own body. And despite his human origins he ended up like a second king to us dragon's. And the war he gave rise to became known as... The Dragon King's Festival... his draconian name... was Acnologia."** Zirconis said as their eye's widened. Acnologia was the same dragon that attacked them on Tenrou Island.

 **"Once a human now a dragon cloaked in the wings of darkness."** Zirconis said. Lucy was whimpering now "A-Acnologia that's the dragon that attacked us on Tenrou Island. None of us put a scratch on him until Igneel arrived and tore his arm off." she said. "Are you saying that Acnologia was once a human!" Gray demanded. **"Hey most of my race now rot's in the ground thanks to that twerp Acnologia."** Zirconis retorted as his spirit began to fade away.

 **"All of this happened in the past. My time is up and I've done what I was asked to. Farewell human's... I hope your kind can come to good terms with us dragon's and be friends like we once were when dragon's had first made the Magna Carta."** Zirconis said before his spirit vanished leaving them in darkness. "Um did anyone catch the reason he left us like that so suddenly?" Gray asked. "Sorry but he passed on... he's gone." Wendy said to them.

"Well there is only one thing I would like to know." Natsu said before he turned around. "Does this mean we're gonna turn into dragon's too?" he yelled. Gajeel started to yell back "How should I know - he was interrupted by Wendy "But I don't wanna transform into a lizard." she cried out. When they had calmed down Gray spoke up "We need to tell- he went to say but Gajeel spoke up quickly interrupting Gray's speech.

"No we can't. Think about it. That dragon said that Igneel trained someone other than Salamander. Who this guy is I don't know but I have a feeling if we ask he's going to ask us where we got this knowledge. We can't tell the others about this yet especially Naruto." the Iron Dragon Slayer said. "Gajeel's right there is no telling what he'll do." Rogue said in agreement. "It'd be nothing except give you your answers." a voice called out causing them all to jump in shock.

They all turned around and saw it was Naruto. "W-what are you doing here?" Natsu asked. "I wanted to talk strategy about the survival test tomorrow, but I couldn't find you at the lodge. So I tracked your smell to down here. My nose is ten times better than a slayers so it wasn't all that hard to find you." Naruto said. "Well can you answer my question?' Wendy asked standing up and brushing herself off.

"I said I would didn't I." he said. "Who did you teach before Natsu?" Wendy asked. "It's best you get comfortable because I have a long explanation." Naruto said sitting down while they copied the blond man. "Well are you gonna tell us or not?" Sting asked. "I guess I should start at when I met him..." Naruto said with a sigh. "Indra Uchiha was my friend Sasuke's son and I felt it as my duty as his uncle to bring him up in his heritage." Naruto said.

"What do you mean by that?" Natsu asked his dad. "Indra is the human son of my friend Paarthurnax. His human name however Is Sasuke Uchiha, but you know of him as Sasuke Sarutobi." Naruto said as their eye's widened. "Wait you mean to say that that Sasuke guy you fought today is a dragon?" Sting exclaimed. "Yep both him and Gaara both are dragon's. In fact I have known them since I was young." Naruto said.

"How old are you?" Rogue asked Naruto. "Ooh that's a uh that's going to be a hard one." Naruto said. "No it's not age is just a number so you can't be that old." Gray said. "Well considering I'm over ten thousand years old I'd call that a big number." Naruto said as all of them gawked. "WHAT!" they exclaimed. "Yep I was one of the first humans to be granted the ability to transform into a dragon." Naruto told them.

"So how'd you become a dragon?" Lucy asked him calmly. "I don't remember... the years have gone by for so long that they clutter into one flow that it get's hard to remember anything over the six thousand year mark." Naruto told them. "That's understandable... but still just who exactly was this Indra to you?" Rogue asked. "He was what I considered to be a nephew. Sasuke had just become a father, and didn't know anything about raising a child as Indra's mother died in childbirth. I helped raise Indra alongside Sasuke and when word of an upcoming war reached me I decided to teach Indra some things that he could use to watch himself." Naruto said.

"What happened?" Gajeel asked. "The war broke out and soon Belserion came forward with the idea to train humans like I was training Indra. I agreed at the time as it was a good idea... but what I didn't expect was for the people we trained to go insane... especially indra." Naruto said looking down with a solemn look on his face. "WHat happened to Indra?" Happy asked. "He soon got the idea in his mind that dragon's shouldn't deserve to live and he began to slaughter them on his own. What we didn't expect was for him to kill so many of the dragon's on both sides... and then transform." Naruto said as their eye's widened.

"He didn't care about which dragon he killed because in his new mindset all dragons were evil and needed to die. I tried my best to set his mind back on the path it once went, but by then it was to late... he became the one thing I never expected for him to become... a reaper." Naruto said with a sigh. "Soon after Indra transformed the other dragon slayers followed suit and followed in Indra's footsteps and began to kill the dragon's just to kill them before they transformed themselves. I myself killed most of them but I could never find Indra to put him down." Naruto said.

"I searched for twenty years for him, but never spotted him." Naruto said running his hand through his hair. "What happened next?" Carla asked him. "I along with my most trusted allies which just so happened to be your parents Metalicana, Skiadrum, Weisslogia, and Grandeeney came together and formed a plan." Naruto said. "What kind of plan?" Natsu asked. "We would train dragon slayers loyal to humanity... our newest hope." Naruto said.

"But didn't that plan backfire with Indra and the other slayers?" Lector asked. "No we met up with a woman by the name of Anna Heartfilia... Lucy's ancestor and built a gate that would send us to the future and we would kill Acnologia when my soul was healed." Naruto said. "What do you mean when you say 'My soul was healed' exactly?" Wendy asked him. "Well to put it lightly... I'm half dead." Naruto said. "What impossible. I mean if you were half dead then you wouldn't be able to walk around right now." Gajeel said with the others agreeing with him.

"Wrong... when Indra became a dragon he reaped half of my soul from my body leaving me in a weakened state. I don't know why he did it to me alone, but he did. Maybe it was because I was the most powerful dragon at the time or maybe it was something else but he did. This was what caused him to transform into a dragon." Naruto said. "Wait but Zirconis said that those whose practised Dragon Slayer Magic would turn either way." Sting said.

"Yes that is true, but Indra become the one dragon I was always equal in power with besides his father." Naruto said. "Who did he become?" Pantherlily ask. "Acnologia... that was who he become... that was why I left you when you were little... why we all left... so I could hunt Acnologia and they could be with you while I continued the search." Naruto said much to their confusion and shock.

"What do you mean stay with us... last I checked they aren't here with us." Rogue said. "Wrong again... they sealed themselves inside their greatest hopes... you." Naruto said. This made their eye's widen. "W-what they sealed themselves inside of us... but I remember killing Weisslogia." Sting said. "Yeah same with Skiadrum." Rogue said in agreement. "They altered your memories so they could give you the feel of having killed a dragon so they could finish your upbringing as dragon slayers... something I was against, but I allowed for them to do it." Naruto said.

"So what about me do I have a Igneel inside me too or are you just standing there while I may turn into a dragon in the future?" Natsu asked. "Yep... you have half my current soul sealed inside you... I always plan ahead when it comes to delicate things." Naruto said while Natsu sighed in relief. "Ok that aside... you trained the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse why?" Lector asked.

"He was family and I wanted to leave a legacy behind in the human world. I didn't expect for him to become Acnologia I just wanted him to stay alive." Naruto said. "So you trained him so he could protect himself... ok that's understandable." Sting said while the other's thought about it before nodding in agreement. "Ok now let's back up a bit here." Sting said motioning with his hands as if he were rewinding something.

"Why did you build the gate to the future... surely you could have killed Acnologia four hundred years ago." Carla said. "Not really... Ethernano levels were thirty times lower back then than what they are right now. It was so I could absorb the Ethernano faster and heal my soul and the slayers could be trained. And even then we had to find suitable candidates for us to train." Naruto said.

"Candidates... are you saying..." Wendy began but the other slayer finished, "We didn't find you on our own?" the four male slayers asked. Naruto shook his head. "No... we needed to find five orphan children who had high magic levels in their body we could train, and out of the six thousand children we met and looked through you five were the most probable candidates. We had your memories wiped a bit and I don't remember what we removed as it was small things you wouldn't need to remember anyways." Naruto said.

"So all this was just some plan so you could kill Acnologia?" Sting asked him. "So we were nothing more than pawns for you to use so you could come here and kill a dark person?" Gajeel asked seething in barely controlled rage. "Wrong again... we chose five direct descendants of ours to train and let you live normal lives..." Naruto said stopping their thoughts. "You mean... we are related to you guys?" Wendy asked.

"Yes and no. You're our descendant's but you share no blood ties as our blood diluted over the ten thousand years. So in reality you aren't even related to us except by name." Naruto said getting some nods. "Wait does this mean we were born in the past?" Rogue asked. "Yep. When we had perfected the plan we had Anna bring you to us and we wiped your memories the night before you met us and we 'landed' in front of each of you and you all know the rest of how we know one another." Naruto said. "Ok I think I understand now." Happy said.

"Yes I do too. You trained them and came to the future, but how did you get this gateway to the future to work?" Lector asked. "We tried everything to get that machine to work, but in the end we met up with the one person whose power was so dark he modified the gate." Naruto said. "Wait don't tell me... You planned this alongside Zeref too?" Natsu said with wide eyes. Naruto nodded "Yes... at the time he was still sane so he was easy to talk to and with that he modified the gate to accept Celestial Spirit Magic as well as the magic of a dragon." Naruto told them. "So what happened next?" Lucy asked.

"A few years before we finished your training Zeref went insane and started to create his demons. There was one demon I could never defeat... E.N.D... his most powerful." Naruto said as their eye's widened. "Wait he made a demon that not even you could beat that's impossible." Gajeel said. "It's not that I could beat him... it's because I could never kill him." Naruto said. "Anyways... we waited for an eclipse and used the gate to get to the future... Anna who had become the most powerful Celestial Spirit did it for us." he told them.

"We all followed Anna's plan to open the gate to send us to the future where Ethernano was higher than ever before... we didn't have a plan for when we'd stop... we just went." Naruto said. "We waited until we felt the pull of time on our bodies... and then the doors opened and there we were, the seventh of July on X seven seventy-seven." he told them. "You were all asleep on our backs when we went through the gates that day where we then did the ritual to seal ourselves inside you." he told them. "You all thought that it was the day we dragon's abandoned you... but truth is you had just woken up." Naruto told the slayers.

"Natsu... Gajeel... Wendy... Sting... and Rogue... that is the truth of everything that happened and I don't have any regrets on why the things that happened did." Naruto said. "Ok straying off the path here a little, but who made Natsu's scarf I mean we know he says that you gave him the thing, but I'm curious as to who made it can you tell us that?" Gray asked. "Oh his scarf." Naruto said looking at Natsu's scarf before he gave a small smile.

"They were made from my scales." Naruto said earning a confused look from the group. "What do you mean your scales... are they you know... red?" Natsu asked holding his scarf in his hands. "Normally yes, but when the scales of a dragon are removed and the pigmentation fades they can be touched by humans. The one who knitted your scarf was actually Anna, Lucy's ancestor... although I'm sure she's faded to the back of your memories by now. In fact if you put the two next to each other you could even say they could be twins." Naruto said with a chuckle.

"Did she look that much like me?" Lucy asked. "Lucy if I didn't know any better I would say you were Anna reborn." Naruto told her standing up. "Now I have told you everything you need to know s-Naruto was interrupted by Rogue "Wait!" Rogue called out. "Yeah Rogue?" Naruto asked. "When will our parents unseal themselves?" he asked. "I don't know... all I can say is they will unseal themselves when the time is right." Naruto said. Accepting the answer the group of teens stood up and dusted their clothes off and they headed back to their lodging for the rest of a night. After all they still had a competition to win and get Number One once more.

* * *

"LIKE I SAID! WHO CARES ABOUT THAT!" Natsu roared in outrage. "I'M GOING TO GET THEM OUT RIGHT NOW!" the dragon slayer cried out loudly as he was tied up to the wooden column of the bar they were staying at. "Shut up Natsu." Naruto said as he shook his head before knocking his son across his head, nearly knocking him out. "We're talking about the entire Empire here. You already caused enough problems with them lately." Naruto said as he sighed and turned his head to look at Mavis "What do you think First Master?" he asked the spirit.

Last night, after discovering the truth about Eclipse Plan, Lucy and Yukino were captured by the imperial army and imprisoned on false charges of treason. Now the only way for them to get the two back were to win the Grand Magic Games. He didn't know why they wanted to go back and kill Zeref, but even he knew that if you went back and killed somebody then all of history could be corrupted in doing so. Hell with him and the five dragon slayers being in the future they were already changing some form of history. But if they were to succeed then he along with the others would be pulled back to the past... and Acnologia would win.

From he gathered from Sting and Rogue they needed the Twelve keys and Celestial Spirit, as well as a very talented celestial mage like Lucy and Yukino to open the gate that enabled people to travel through time when the sun and moon intersect during a Lunar Eclipse. He had designed that gate personally alongside Zeref and the other dragons that had come to the future... but he destroyed the gate when he and the others come through when the eclipse was over... so how did they have one now? And why were they so keen on using it to go back and slay Zeref?

His theories about The Eclipse Plan were confirmed by Wendy when she told them about the conversation with one of the Knights of Mercurius Castle. It seemed the gate was set to open on July 7, allowing some individuals to travel back four hundred years in time where they would kill Zeref before he could attain his immortality. That was a good plan to destroy someone like Zeref, but unfortunately for them four hundred years ago was the time when the Dragon King Festival was still going strong as it was at its peak, and there was a possibility that the gate was going to unleash more than ten thousand dragons from the past unto the current world, starting another Dragon King Festival that would most likely destroy it in the process.

Naruto didn't like the fact they wanted to go back in time and kill Zeref as he was probably one of the most sane people there was. His plan for Natsu to kill him was a brilliant one and Naruto's plan to kill Acnologia was along the same lines. But even when weak Indra was stronger than any royal knight or celestial mage. Naruto had shown him true power when a little girl had been mauled by a dragon... and he knew that was what Indra had wanted from him... his power... He was the only dragon to have had what indra called the reapers claw used on him, and Naruto swore that he wouldn't allow for it to happen again.

Back four centuries ago he was considered a god in the form of a dragon as he had never been beaten... hell he even heard Zirconis hit on Grandeeney before he told them of his true strength. Well former strength. Either way he wouldn't allow for it to happen... never. "Alright that's enough." Naruto said shutting up Natsu's yelling as he had gotten annoyed. "Thanks Naruto." Sting said gratefully while rubbing his temples.

"Are we going to go get her?" Natsu asked hopefully. "No... we can worry about getting Lucy later... right now we need to focus... we need to win their freedom or else we're doomed." Naruto said. "So how are we going to do this?" Gajeel asked him. "Alright you really want to know?" he asked them. They all nodded their heads. "Alright then here's what we're going to do-

* * *

 _ **July 6th: Grand Magic Tournament Final Day**_

* * *

" **It's finally here!** " Chapati cried out as fireworks exploded on the sky " **The festival that gets the blood of every mage pumping, the final day of the Grand Magic Games Tournament! Whether it be tears or smiles… we'll have our winning guild decided today.** " announced Chapati loudly as everyone stood up from their seat and all cheered out in excitement " **Brought to you by me, Chapati and.. explained by Yajima, and finally our very own today's special guest the official Mascot of the grand magic tournament, Mato-kun!** " Chapati yelled while the crowd cheered loudly.

 **"Hello"** Yazima nodded his head with a small smile. **"Hello Pumpkin."** Mato greeted the crowd with his trademark catchphrase and smile.v" **Is it really alright for you to be a judge Mato-kun?** " Chapati asked him **. "Oh it's fine pumpkin! Everybody, do your best!"** replied the Pumpkin cheerfully " **And here we have it, The entrance of the teams!** " announced Chapati as the entrances of all six teams was slowly opened.

First was Quarto Bitches, despite their current position, the team still got quite an applause from the crowd " **Currently in 6th place, will they make a comeback? The hunting hounds now dubbed as little dogs Quatro Puppy!** " Chapati announced while Mato snickered. **"Followed by Blue Pegasus!"** Led by the always weirdo Ichiya, Blue Pegasus' team got Jenny to replace Nichiya place in the team and while the shortest man was the leader, every other team would know that it was Jenny who they should watch out the most.

 **"Lamia Scale!"** The guild with the Wizard Saint Jura made their entrance, with Lyon at the leader of the Team. **"Mermaid Heel!"** Kagura wasn't the strongest among the strongest mage participated in the Grand Magic Game this year, but she was a force to be reckoned with considering that she had never gotten serious over the past few years. Behind her was Milianna and their female teammate. Even though the chance for them to win was none existed, the girls still wanted to make a difference.

" **And currently in the second place...will they just fall from their throne? Or will they reclaim the title of the strongest?!** " Chapati announced and the entire stadium went wild " **Fairy Tail!** " led by Naruto, and followed by Sting, Rogue, Gajeel and Juvia, team Fairy Tail made their entrance in the warm welcome by the crowd, completely different from the first day. "Juvia?" Lyon asked in surprise, blushing a little at the appearance of his crush. Meanwhile beside him, Chelia pouted in annoyance. "Really?" Kagura scoffed at the puppy love.

" **And currently the current 1st place! The first time competing guild that has amazingly rose through the rank at an exponential rate since the first event!** " Announced Chapati as five figures came into view, Team Sabertooth was led by Sasuke as he was followed by Gaara and Minerva " **SABERTOOTH!** " yelled Chapati as everyone cheered loudly. "Fairy Tail seems to replace all those that are weak with the strong." said Minerva calmly while looking at their most dangerous threats. "Consider yourselves lucky then, we will only have to worry about one enemy." Gajeel said as Sting nodded his head.

"No matter their the same members, I have them all saved in my memory" said Rufus smirking as he looked at Naruto showing he had one or more of his own abilities under his belt. As Fairy Tail cheered out for their team, Mavis turned to Makarov and said softly. "You've thought this through, Makarov." Mavis said. "In the end, this was the only option." Makarov nodded his head. "If we win, we might be able to get Lucy and Yukino back legally, so we need our strongest. With Naruto out there and the team he works well with, to ensure our victory." Makarov then closed his eyes, "But… we cannot solely rely on that, so we make our plan cover all possibilities." he said.

"Now that everyone's focused on the tournament, it's a good opportunity for us. We too, will support our team like usual." Mavis nodded her head. "And behind that, we'll have another team, Natsu, Laxia and Wendy… moving to rescue Lucy and Yukino." she said as she made a small smile. "It's all up to them now." she said. As the other teams started discussing their plans among each other, Chapati began announcing the battlefield as well as the rule of the Grand Magic Games final day.

" **The battlefield is the entire town of Crocus! Every guild is already spread out and on standby, as they wander the streets, if they meet a member of another guild, they'll have no choice but to engage in a fight!** " explained Chapati. " **When the opponent loses consciousness or deemed unable to battle, the winning guild gets one point added. Furthermore each guild will meet to appoint one of their members as the leader. This is kept secret from the other guilds, if the leader is defeated the guild will gain five points. The maximum amount of points you can get from this game is 45 so all guilds have a chance at winning**." Chapati announced and the crowd cheered.

"Alright, are we all clear?" Naruto asked as he glanced at the others. "In order to get Lucy and Yukino back, losing is not our option." They all nodded their head at his words. "It would be nice if Natsu can get her out safely." Juvia said. "Of course that would be the best option." Sting said, and then shook his head, "but don't forget that Mercurius has their own magic guards, and only the strongest are selected." he said.

"But even so, we still have another reason to win here, don't we?" Gajeel asked with a smirk. "For those in the Guild, who we've allowed to suffer for the past seven years…" Juvia nodded her head. "Alright then," Naruto smiled and tightened the forehead protector around his forehead "It's time to dance." he said. " **Who will** **be the ones to claim the glory of the top in magic? The Grand Magic Games Tournament...** " Chapati cried as the gong was struck " **Starts Now!** " he cried out.

"Alright you all know what needs to be done so let's not fool around and get busy." Naruto said to the group. "Right." they chorused. "Remember Gajeel you have Minerva and Kagura so don't be afraid to show some true metalwork." Naruto said as the iron slayer nodded. "Juvia you have Lyon and Chelia so be quick and don't give in." Naruto said as he nodded. "Sting and Rogue you're both going to be doing a bit of tag teaming from the shadows so don't be afraid to do a bit of dirty fighting." Naruto said and they nodded. "Everyone is mine." Naruto said as he looked at the rest of them.

There was a bang as the match started. The entire Sabertooth guild split up, since each of them was very confident in their ability. Lamia Scale had Tobi and Yuka with Lyon and Chelia teamed up with each other in a pair and headed to different directions. Meanwhile their strongest member, Jura would go alone and soon he took out the mage of Quarto Bitches.

Blue Pegasus also split up, but the trimen would go with each other while Ichiya and Jenny would go alone. Kagura was quickly engaged in the battle with Toby and Yuka and she took them without much of a problem. The rest of the members of her team soon engaged in battles with various mages across Crocus. The points were changing rapidly, and Team Fairy Tail still had yet to move, which confused everyone.

Like it or not, Naruto had to admit that Mavis was a better tactician than him, but luckily she agreed to have this team formed as they had the most diverse abilities under their belts, so he decided to follow her words and stayed put for now. Then, right at the moment Rufus decided to attack Fairy Tail Team " _Naruto.._." Mavis called out in his mind as she stood on her feet _"Do it!"_ she ordered.

"Alright then," Naruto heard her words and lowered himself down as the other members of his team got into battle mode. "I will take out the strongest mages first, all four of you stick to the plan, got it?" he said. "Right." all four of them nodded their heads, heading to different directions and Naruto disappeared in a flash of blue fire without words. "Spread out, accordingly! Move to your designated point!" Mavis started giving order while the other Fairy Tail's members stared at her in shock "At this point, there is a seventy seven percent probability that Rufus will strike, so…" she said.

And just like how she expected, Rufus launched five shooting-star projections into the sky and each headed to a member of Team Fairy Tail. However, Gajeel, Juvia, Sting and Rogue all dodged them easily and the projection that aimed at Naruto struck the ground harmlessly, showing that Naruto wasn't even there to begin with which made Rufus growl in frustration at not striking them.

"Juvia will now proceeded Northwest and come into contact with the enemy." Mavis said as Juvia stood facing against Jenny Realight, who was already in her Machina Soul form. "So this is a stroke of luck... I get to fight someone that Mira envy's." Juvia said as she drew her head back. **"Kaiōryū no Hoko** _(Sea Dragon King's Roar)"_ Juvia called out as she released the largest tidal wave of magic from her mouth which easily overcame Jenny, but she flew up to dodge it. "Impressive Juvia... But not enough." she cried out.

"At this rate, Juvia and Jenny will keep each other company for a while." Mavis said as the two then engaged in a battle of raw strength, creating shockwaves that blew away many houses around them. "However, considering their power, no mage weaker than Jura, Kagura and Minerva would try to interfere this fight. Meanwhile…" "Sorry boys!" Gajeel said as he smirked and attacked the trimen with a barrage of Iron Sand. He soon stopped Hibiki before he could get away and stopped him in his place.

"There's always someone in Fairy Tail whose calculations exceed that even of my Archive?!"Hibiki cried as he fell down to the ground. "No shit Sherlock." Gajeel said as he smirked slyly before walking away. "Gajeel will come in contact with the opponents of Blue Pegasus, one of them will definitely try to flee into the fountain plaza." Mavis said as she nodded her head calmly. "From then on, he moves to point eighty four. Juvia will stay as support whilst scouting for enemies, Naruto to point F-5 and there should be enemy activities in that vicinity." Mavis said.

There, Gajeel encountered Kagura, who was holding her sword up with a small smile on her face. "Shall we? Gajeel Redfox?" Kagura asked as she gripped her blade. "Let's dance little girl." Gajeel said transforming his arm into sword before appearing behind her. "I-I remember now..." Makarov said with sweat pouring down from his forehead, while the screen was showing Ichiya being defeated by Jura, who merely gave him a hand chop to the back of his head, getting five-points for his team.

"The first's nickname… with that extraordinary strategic mind, the first has complied victories was known as… Fairy Strategic, Mavis Vermillion." he said. "From now on, however, the battle will become a lot more difficult." Mavis said. "So… what are we going to do about Jura?" Erza asked. "Did you consider that?" she asked their first Master. A small smile appeared on Mavis' lips as she looked at the screen that was showing Jura's face. "Jura's strong yes…" Mavis shook her head.

"But we have someone way more stronger than that." she said with a smile on her face. Suddenly Naruto Uzumaki of Fairy Tail stopped himself in front of Jura, making the whole crowd cheered out at the confrontation between two of the most strongest mages of The Grand Magic Games. "Yo Jura what's up bud." Naruto said as he waved his hand at Jura. "I should have expected something like this." Jura said as he nodded his head with a smile. "Hold it right there, Fairy." Orga, The God Slayer of Sabertooth appeared and cried out, with black electricity cracking on his body. "I'd like to see what a serious Jura is capable of." he said as he pointed at Jura and completely ignored Naruto.

"How rude of you, God Slayer." Naruto smirked and took a step to the left "Okay then…" he smirked slyly and almost mysteriously. "Will you take my frontal assault head on?" Orga asked before extending both arms before himself, his open palms facing and the fingers pointed towards Jura. Sparks of black lightning were then generated between their arms, growing larger and larger, and gradually extending to the surrounding area around them. " **Raijin no Kaden Ryūshi Hō** _(Lightning God's Charged Particle Cannon)"_ Orga called out. With his arms completely clad in black lightning, the lightning god slayer fired a massive, concentrated beam of the aforementioned black lightning at Orga.

However, before the beam could connect with Jura, the Wizard Saint dodged the spell as it flew at him, vaporizing a building behind Jura. In an instant, Jura appeared in front of Orga, and with hands covered in magic, he punched Orga in the forehead. He continued with the momentum until he smashed Orga's head into the ground, debris flying into the air. "I watched your fight on the first day God Slayer, and I decided that I had to end this quickly." Jura said as he Stood straight up. Everyone inside th Domus Flau was in shock and amazement.

However, Jura's eyes widened when he finally realized something and beside him Naruto stood with a wide grin on his face, his arms crossed on his chest. On the scoreboard, one more point was added into Fairy Tail's total score. "Impossible!" Makarov cried out in shock. "No…it's possible." Mavis said as she smiled "Very possible." she hummed happily. "You…" Jura turned his head to Naruto, who had brought out a tri-prong kunai and put his index finger into the ring, spinning it around casually "What did you do Naruto?" Jura asked his friend.

"Do you really think that it took me that long to find, and get to you Jura?" Naruto asked. "It took me less than a single second to locate every single one of you within this city and give them a mark, and it'll take few seconds for me to get to each of them around the city, to set up my own battlefield... and win." Naruto said as he made a neck-cutting movement with his kunai across his neck. "If I want, I can end this entire battle in less than five seconds, using the same technique and speed I just used to take out Orga without you or him knowing anything about it." he told the Wizard Saint.

Every single person, save for Mavis, in the stadium dropped their mouth in shock after hearing this, especially the mages of Fairy Tail. Even if they knew that Naruto had a rather sick sense of humor when it came to training or fighting, they all doubted he was joking or lying when he said he could take all of them out in less than five seconds. "Then why didn't you do it?" Jura asked, trying to be calm as he looked at Naruto warily.

Yes they may have been friends, but still Naruto was always like water... one minute he was a clam surface, and the next he was an unpredictable storm... just like his name. "Well, unfortunately this is only a backup plan in case I'm the last of the Fairies standing." Naruto said as he looked up. "Also, I don't feel like doing it now. This is, after all a place for youngsters to train and test themselves against each other, to show how much they have grown and how much they are going to push themselves in battles.

People these days are care more about rank and status than anything, so they have forgotten the true purpose of events like this." Naruto said ans then flipped the kunai up and dropped it down to his palm, grabbing it in his hand. "So, as long as there is still a fairy beside me standing and proving themselves, you won't have to worry about losing in a blink of an eye." he told Jura.

"I see…" Jura nodded his head "Those are some wise words for a man like you, Naruto." Jura told the blond with a smile. "You have no idea Jura." Naruto said and shook his head before hardening his eyes. "So… shall we talk, or shall we fight?" Naruto asked and immediately shot forward with his arm outstretched, thrusting his kunai to the front. Jura immediately clapped his hand together and summoned an earth shield to block his pointy weapon, but Naruto suddenly took it back and pushed his hand on the surface and twisted his body around and up, backflipping on the air and kicked Jura across his head.

But Jura was in full concentration, and he quickly raised his hand to block Naruto's kick. Though, it was still enough to make the ground under his feet crack. Jura then stomped his foot down and summoned large rock formation from the ground, pushing Naruto into the air and outstretched his arm to prepare the next attack. "Like I said," Jura's blood turned cold when he heard Naruto's voice from behind him. "I set up my own battlefield and you Jura, are nothing more than a 'mark' for me." and he flicked Jura's head, sending him through his own rock formation and across the street before he could regain his balance.

"Juvia-chan will keep Jenny busy, while they are even Juvia-chan indeed has more experiences with her Water form so she will definitely go out with the win. Kagura and Gajeel are having fun with their sword fight until Minerva decides to interfere, but it wasn't like our Ironman doesn't have a secret weapon up his sleeve. Sting easily defeated Rufus and is now heading to fight Lyon and Chelia with Rogue." Naruto said as he looked at Jura with a small smirk. "Today... is the day people like me are no longer need. The young shall continue to grow stronger than ever, and lead this world into its next era." he said sagely.

Soft smiles made it to the faces of Fairy Tail's mages when his kind words reached them, warming their heart and giving them more strength into their fighting spirit. It showed just how much he cared for them. However, it wasn't just Fairy Tail, but it seemed every single mage that was fighting as well as watching the final day of the Grand Magic Game could hear his words very clearly.

"It's time!" Gajeel pushed himself onto his feet, body covered in bruises from the battle with Minerva and Kagura. A powerful aura of magic flared powerfully around him, so powerful that his aura blew away the ground he was standing on itself "SECOND ORIGIN: RELEASE!" he roared and the force of it shocked Minerva, as she took a few steps back warily. " **Tetsu** **ryū no Jigoku Yoroi** _(Iron Dragon's Hell Armor)"_ Gajeel called out as steel covered his body.

Gajeel's body is covered in a thick black armor with spikes. Gajeel's hair becomes styled in very prominent spikes pointing outwards in every direction, with his right eye being covered by it and a devilish shadow obscuring the upper part of his face. "Let's finish this." Gajeel cackles. Meanwhile Naruto and Jura were hashing it out and destroying block after block of the city limits as they continued to fight one another.

As Jura summoned his most powerful defensive spell, **Ganzan** , taking the shape of a human clad in an armor that completed with an helmet and with stone protrusions jutting out with a frowning look and bright lights visible in the holes acting as its eyes, Naruto pushed his foot onto the ground and charged forward "The only reason for us old folks to fight is to guide the young down the right path, to make them stronger and protect them from the one moment that can be their end so they can shape their own era and destiny, to make it better than the hellhole we're living in." he roared.

"You're very strong, Jenny." Juvia said as she used both of her hands to block the beam that Jenny was firing continuously at then pushed the beam away and balled her hand into fists "But you're also not the only one who has those feelings of protecting those close to you. **SECOND ORIGIN: RELEASE**!" and a deep aura came from her body and covered a large area in draconian power. **"Dragonforce Activate"** Juvia called out as her power rose higher.

When this state is activated, her body becomes much more akin to an actual Sea Dragon's, with her whole body becoming covered in an aura of deep blue water colored magic and with thick dark blue intricate scale-like patterns appearing to cover the outer edges of her face, underneath and around her eyes, extending down from the side of her neck and onto the rest of her body. These are shown to be more and more uniform as they get farther from the central portion of her body, which instead bear several scattered, distinct scales, elongated and placed diagonally.

"A guardian will always do his job." Mavis smiled softly as Naruto dodged Jura's iron rock fish with ease, completely shattered it to pieces with a golden sphere within his palm and kept charging forward towards Jura. "Sting," Rogue said as he breathed heavily, looking at his opponents, Lyon and Chelia for a moment before putting his hand on Sting's shoulder. The White Dragon Slayer mage smiled softly at him and held his hand behind him just like Rogue. "Their weakness is their teamwork," Rogue said confidently as he held his behind him while a black orb formed while Sting had a White orb.

"If it's us, we can combine our power to gain even more." Rogue said. "We'll defeat them with our combined power!" Rogue declared, gaze forward. "Together..." Sting said as their orbs shrunk down. "Together..." Rogue agreed. Then the White Dragon Slayer and Shadow Dragon Slayer combined their magic together for a more powerful and destructive attack. Before they released a large amount of shadows and white light from their fists towards the duo with a roar that sounded like a dragon.

"Be not afraid, young ones…" the first master of Fairy said gently as she witnessed the next generation of Fairy Tail launched their finishing blow to their opponents "Never falter… march forward… and the path will reveal itself… fear not, because your friend will always be there to protect you and guide you…" she said as she watched Naruto covered his right arm in pure energy and punched Jura's defensive statue, destroying it completely before delivering a hard blow into Jura's gut, taking him out of the battle... and with that, Team Fairy Tail reclaimed their number one position.

"You guys look like you have gone through a war." Naruto said as he regrouped with the other members of his team, whose bodies were covered in bruises, cuts and injuries of all kinds. "And you did good Juvia-chan I'm proud of you." he told his lover with a smile. He then grabbed her and wrapped an arm around her causing Sting to shout "Hah I knew you two were involved just wait until I tell Natsu." before he began to cackle in laughter. "Thank you Naruto-kun.." The blue haired water mage cooed as she gripped his hand tightly and refused to let go. "Your welcome Juvia-chan." He told her.

Just before they could continue their discussion the mark of Sabertooth appeared on the sky, created by a certain redheaded shapeshifter of said guild. "Almost forgot about him." Naruto said and placed his hands on Sting and Rogue's shoulders "Oi you two." He called out for Gajeel and Juvia "Hold these two's hands, I will take you guys to Gaara." he said. Grabbing their friends hand they vanished.

They appeared in front of Gaara which wasn't much of a surprise as he had been expecting them as Naruto had planned this. "Yo, Gaara waiting for us?" Naruto asked as he looked at his friend. He let go of Sting and Rogue's shoulders before taking a seat on the fountain behind them "You guys handle him, alright?" he said while they all shook their heads at the blonds antics. Did he already forget that his friend was just like him or something?

"Yeah yeah whatever." Gajeel said. Juvia nodded her head and stepped forward to prove herself to her lover. "Damn… you guys have seen better days." Gaara stated calmly. "Quit masturbating, you wanted us, now you got us…" Gajeel said through gritted teeth. "We'll do this one on one… pick whoever who want." Sting said confidently. "Because no matter what we won't give up." Rogue said. Juvia nodded in agreement and took a step forward.

"I'm not going to fight you guy's... don't get the wrong idea... it's just that with your hearts and bonds you've already won... you win because I admit defeat." Gaara said with a small smile. "Yeah that and if we hit Naruto's new girl he'd have both our asses." Sasuke said stepping out of the shadows. "Yeah that too." Naruto said from where he sat. "Like I said you guys win." Gaara said with a smile. **"AND** **THERE YOU HAVE IT! FAIRY TAIL IS THE WINNER OF THIS YEARS GRAND MAGIC GAMES**!" Chapati announced and fireworks erupted above as Fairy Tail cried and cheered at their win, the roar of the crowd deafening.

* * *

Naruto moved the fallen roof out of the way and stepped into the hall where Gajeel, Minerva and Kagura had their fight. He soon found the mistress of Sabertooth though, lying on the ground with her clothes tattered and torn to shreds and tears streaming down her cheeks, crying silently at her guild's defeat. Naruto took out a kunai and silently approached her, thinking about the best ways to break this young woman for what she did to Lucy. Because death would be the least punishment Minerva should expect… one less soul wouldn't be too much of a problem to this world, especially when it was going to end pretty soon.

Naruto reached his hand out, aiming for the back of her neck… But his fingers curved back at the last moment. What was he thinking anyway? What would Natsu say if he were to kill someone in cold blood... hell what would Juvia, Karin or Temari think? Instead he spoke gently "Hey, you okay there?" Naruto asked as he lowered himself down behind her and touched her shoulder. Minerva immediately used her hands to wipe away her tears, and spoke to him hatefully.

"Come to laugh at me, did you?" she asked. "Nope, I might be a sadistic bastard when it comes to fighting..." Naruto said as he chuckled. "But I'm still pretty much human." he told her. "I don't need your pity, Uzumaki." Minerva growled as she pushed herself up to her feet and knees, breathing heavily as she tried to do so."Here let me help you." Naruto said as he grabbed her arm and pulled her up to her feet, making Minerva widen her eyes in surprise before pushing him away.

"Woah woah, that's not how you treat someone that is trying to help you." he told her. "I said I don't need your help." Minerva growled. "Someday, I will kill you and wipe that smug grin off your face." she said as she turned around and walked away. "Do anything you want Minerva, it's actually not my place to tell you what you should do. But I will make sure to be there when you're strong enough to kill me." Naruto said with a small smile before stating calmly. "However, no matter what you are going to do or chose to do, do not chose to stray out of the path of a human to gain power. Being weak is nothing you should be ashamed about." he told her.

"What do you know about being weak, huh?!" Minerva turned around and snapped at him "You and all of those crazy powers of yours… someone like you would never understand…" she growled. "I understand the feeling of being weak perfectly Minerva." Naruto said as he shook his head, making Minerva widen her eyes in surprise. "Long before I gained this power, I was very weak, so weak that I couldn't stop my best friend from becoming the monster with power he had always dreamed, only to torture himself in grief and the need to find redemption afterward. I might no longer care for what happens this world, but as long as I can save a single soul from becoming like my friend, I will…" he told her.

"Like… how you did to Kagura?" Minerva asked quietly as she dropped her head. "Yeah, just like that." Naruto said as he walked forward and placed a hand on her head, making Minerva feel a surge of warmth spread through her body and heal all of her wounds. "If there is something I'm reminded of by Fairy Tail, it's strength always come from the people around you. You have a family there, use your feelings for them to grow stronger." he told her as he took his hand back and smiled at her. "They hate me now." she said.

"Oh I'm sure you'll be fine. Hell Gaara and Sasuke don't give a damn so who cares." Naruto told her. "My father does." she replied. "Well screw him. You're not a bad person, Minerva, just a girl who was raised in a harsh environment by a douchebag for a father." he told her with a shrug. "How…" she said quietly. "With how your father was, it's very easy for me to figure out how come you are the way you are." Naruto chuckled.

"I see…" Minerva lowered her head before saying, "Thank you." she told the blond. "Nah don't mention it, just doing a few more good, final jobs before leaving." Naruto said with a tired sigh, making Minerva look at him strangely, feeling more depth in his words than that ."Anyways, take care." Naruto patted Minerva on her shoulder before turning around and take his leave, leaving Minerva alone thinking about his words herself. "Wait for me kids." Naruto said as he suddenly sped up and headed to Mercurius Castle. "I'm coming…" he said quietly. Yep, just a few more good, final jobs before leaving… and forever disappear from their lives.

* * *

"Do you seriously need to follow me like this?" Naruto asked blankly as he made his way into Mercurius Castle, with Mirajane followed shortly behind him, with the demon Satan's demonic wings grew from her back so she could keep up with his speed. "Who knows, maybe my strength is going to be useful to you." Mira winked at him and sped up a little so she could fly side by side with him. How he could run so fast, maybe just as fast as Jet while he was using his magic to its maximum capability, she didn't know but clearly that was some inhuman ability there.

Naruto looked at Mira for a few seconds before saying "Try to keep up." and increased his running speed tenfold, making Mira fall back behind but she still managed to keep up behind him in the end. "Over there." Mira suddenly cried out and pointed her hand to the lone, and very familiar figure of a certain silver haired celestial mage who was struggling between a group of mage guards. Even without her keys, which she gave to Lucy a few days ago and being overwhelmed in number, Yukino was handling herself rather well with her hand to hand combat ability.

"Yukino!" Mira cried out and quickly changed into her Satan Soul form and joined the battle. "Naruto-sama!" Yukino stated in shock "Mirajane-sama!" Mira brought her hands together and blasted a large group of guards away with a blast of dark magic, sending them across the room and away from Yukino. "Yukino, where are Natsu and the others?" Naruto asked as he kicked a few guards away with enough force to shatter their armors as he stood protectively in front of Yukino.

"In there," Yukino pointed "I got separated from them when the Executioners of the Princess attacked us." Yukino told him. "I see…" Naruto said and nodded his head before turning to look at Mira. "Can I leave this place and Yukino to you?" he asked the white haired girl. "You know me Naruto." Mira smiled at Naruto, the demonic appearance of her Satan form made it quite seductive but he had Juvia now. "Leave this place to me and go be our our friend back." she said. "Be careful Naruto-sama." Yukino told him and Naruto nodded his head before tearing through the lines of Knights to get further into the castle with ease as he threw them around like they were twigs.

* * *

"Lucy! Get out of here!" Natsu screamed as he stood protectively between Lucy and the Future Rogue, who claimed that Lucy was the one who caused the world in seven years to fall into the reign of Acnologia. "Laxia, Loke, get her out of here!" he ordered as he grit his teeth and cried out to his two comrades. "Alright I will leave this place to you then, Natsu..." Laxia said and nodded her head and lowered her magical energy down.

"I won't… at least, not until I killed this son of bitch." Natsu growled angrily and raised his power even further. Future Rogue merely glanced at him. "B-But" Lucy stuttered. She... just saw herself... die. No one should have to see themselves die... should they... "Let's leave this to Natsu! You're the one that's being targeted… You must leave at once!" Loke said sternly and grabbed her wrist and began to pull on her.

"A-alright! " she stuttered as she nodded her head and let the Celestial spirit pulled her away from the battlefield, with Laxia and Wendy and the cats followed shortly after them, leaving Natsu and Rogue stand facing against each other. "You aren't getting away!" Rogue yelled and formed a pitch-black tornado beneath him as he began to fly after her. But before he could go anywhere after Lucy, Natsu appeared and delivered a powerful punch under his jaw that sent him flying in the opposite direction. "Natsu Dragneel!" he growled in anger, as he was unaffected by Natsu's attack.

After taking another glance at the deceased Lucy, and then at the present version that was getting smaller by the second, the son if Igneel began to wipe away the tears he didn't know he was shedding for the lost of the girl he considered his best friend, even if it was her future-self. A dark shadow from beneath him sped up to him and glided from the ground to the walls, "I expected you'd stick your nose inside of my business. But since you'll be obliterated by the dragons anyway… history won't mind if I take some things into my own hand." he said as he let out a dark laugh from his shadow form as it circled behind Natsu

"Were you always such a asshole?" Natsu asked through grit teeth as Rogue shot out from the shadow and lung at him. "Time has a way of changing people!" Rogue shouted and shot another attack at Natsu. "Die, Natsu Dragneel." Rogue yelled while Natsu blocked the attack with his arms and shielded himself, leaving a few scratches and blood marks on his arms. "You took something away from me right before my eyes." Natsu growled as his rage slowly turned into flames that engulfed his body.

"Your way of doing things. Is PATHETIC!" Natsu roared at Rogue. "We'll protect the future, our way…. **Mōdo Raienryū** (Lightning Fire Dragon Mode)!" he called out and charged at Rogue and gave him a powerful punch that was covered in dragon flame and cracked with electricity. The attack managed to knock the man fourteen feet across the ground, but it wasn't enough to scratch him, let alone taking him down.

"So… This is the power you kept in your back pocket seven years ago?" he said as he smirked. "What are you talking about... I haven't fought you in my life." Natsu said. "It seems that in this timeline I joined your guild as a teen instead of Sabertooth when I was a kid... oh well not like it means anything to me." Future Rogue said with a shrug. " **Modo Hakurei **ryū** **_(White Shadow Dragon Mode)_ " Future Rogue called out, and a dragon aura suddenly flared around his body, as half of it then became cloaked in shadows, while his the other half remains normal in appearance. His hair also became a whole lot spikier, and the bang stood up, revealed his destroyed right eyes.

"Both the light and shadow bend to my every whim…" Rogue said darkly as he shot pass Natsu and left a deep cut on his hip, making the fire dragon slayer cry out in pain at the sudden attack that was even faster than his eyes could follow " **Hakueiryū no Ashiginu** _(White Shadow Dragon's Rough Silk)_ " and blinding white and dark shadow beams came and invaded Natsu's body, piercing through his flesh and heavily damaging his body, sending him to the ground.

"The… White… Shadow… Was…" he gasped, slowly falling to the ground. "Yes, it was Sting's power... Until I killed him…" Rogue said as he outstretched his arms, looking down at Natsu like he was looking at a mere insects "But that won't happen for quite some time in this timeline" Future Rogue told him. "Were… you always… a heartless son of a bitch…?" Natsu asked through gritted teeth, as he tried to push himself up.

"Of course." Rogue nodded his head, "This heartless bitch is going to take your life away as well." he said as a smug grin plastered his face before taking a deep breath, deciding to take Natsu out with this attack " **Hakueiryū no** …" Future Rogue called out.

However, before he could do anything, Naruto suddenly appeared above him with his eyes void of any emotion, his fist brought back in a punch with he then launched it down on Rogue's head. However, the White Shadow Dragon Slayer managed to dodge it, making Naruto's fist go past him harmlessly and slammed down to the ground, which then destroyed that part and created a shockwave that knocked him back.

"Naruto Uzumaki..." Future Rogue smirked as he looked at the immortal blond, who turned his head to glare coldly at him with golden eye's. "The one I was expecting..." in a blink of an eye, Naruto was already in front of Rogue with his fist cocked back for another punch and his other hand readied for another attack as well. Rogue, however was no longer the man he was seven years ago and had become a lot stronger, so he was able to see Naruto's movement very clearly and turned his body into shadow to dodge Naruto's first punch, blocking his kunai with one hand and aimed his other hand at the blond heart, smirking in victory.

However, he didn't expect Naruto to disappear in a flash of yellow only to appear behind him and slammed his fist onto his back, with such force that he slammed future Rogue down to the ground, making him cry out in pain and coughed up blood. "The mark I set up seven years ago is still here." Naruto said before jumping into the air to dodge the light and shadow beams that shot out from the ground and soon he was forced back by the overwhelming number of rough silks that were being shot at him.

"You okay there son?" Naruto asked, but when he got no reply the blond turned his head around and saw that Natsu had already passed out because of blood lost "Grrr..." Naruto growled out as he turned back at the Future Rogue. "Seven long years and yet, your power is still something to be reckoned with Naruto Uzumaki." Future Rogue grinned as he stood up. "For someone who claimed to stay away from the living world in my time, you sure know how to get into trouble." he told the blond. "You're from the future, aren't you?" Naruto asked as he glanced at his left and saw a dead Lucy lying on the ground.

"Yes, from the future where the dragons have conquered the entire world," Rogue nodded his head "And you, on the other hand, disappeared and refused to fight, let your friends and even the woman you loved was killed in the claws of dragons." Naruto remained silent after hearing that "What a coward!" Future Rogue reprimanded him. "You said it like you knew a lot about me." Naruto stated calmly "Why are you here?" he asked the man.

"It doesn't matter, since you won't participate in the upcoming Dragon King Festival, I believe I could erase you from this timeline." Rogue said as his White Shadow Dragon Mode activated once again. "And since you're not very necessary to the future anyway." the mans said and he once again prepared his breath attack. **"Flash forward"** A voice called out. However, he was stopped once again when numerous of teal orbs appeared on the air and surrounded Rogue from every direction before launching down with extremely high speed, leaving heavily damages to the surrounding area.

Before any damage was done to him, the dark mage formed into a shadow and scattered. "I'm sorry but who are you again?" Naruto asked as the black haired woman that had unlocked all of the teens' Second Origin appeared. "I'm Ultear. I'm with Jellal..." Ultear came into the scene with her adopted daughter, Meredy after her attack and nodded her head to Naruto before looking for Natsu. The time mage found him lying on the ground in destroyed clothes, badly injured "Natsu! Pull yourself together! Meredy! We need to apply first aid immediately." She told the pink haired girl after kneeling down next to him.

"On it!" the independent mage responded, and pulled out her first aid box... from her breasts. What was it with women and putting things in between their tits? Was it just because what they put their was easy to reach or was there some other motive for them to do that. Ultear looked to where Natsu was staring and found a blond haired corpse lying in rubble. "No, it can't be!" she gasped before turning around to look at Natsu, who was being pulled into shadow. "This is bad, he's being enveloped by the shadows!" she said in shock and tried to pull him out.

"I got him!" Naruto said and grabbed Natsu by his scarf, before yanking him out of the shadow and put him down 'as gently as' he could down to the ground before looking at Ultear. "How is the situation out there?" he asked the time mage. "It's bad, the Eclipse Gate has been opened." she said as she shook her head. "Dragons from four hundred years ago are coming through the portal." Immediately after Ultear said that, they heard a loud roar and a series of explosion, probably came from a dragon's breath attack.

"I see…" Naruto nodded his head and stood up, turning around to walk away. "Take care of my boy, make sure that he can be out there as soon as possible." he told her. "Where are you going?" Ultear asked. "To prove that the future has nothing to do with my decision now." Naruto said as his bangs shadowed his eyes before disappearing in a vortex of flame. "He really is strange." Meredy said with a giggle. "Yeah... but then again... he's our only hope." Ultear said.

* * *

An hour before:

* * *

All the mages that had participated in the Grand Magic Games had gathered in the center of Crocus to hear what their king had to say. "Thank you all for coming on such short notice." the king said seriously. "I hate to spoil such good spirits on a day like this... but I'm afraid that the heart of Fiore will soon be in the claws of a dragon horde." the king said as they all gasped in shock at what he had said.

"But I thought Igneel and Acnologia were the only ones left..." Lyon said. "Last time we fought a dragon we lost seven years of our lives." Sting said. "Yeah but that was a special case." Lisanna said to the White Dragon Slayer. "Yeah but still..." Lector said quietly before he trailed off. "How are we supposed to take on an entire horde of dragons?" Cana asked. The king cleared his throat once again to get their attention.

"I know it's unprecedented but as we speak a large scale counter offense is being prepared." the king said. "The Eclipse Cannon." the king said loudly. When Sasuke and Gaara heard Eclipse their eye's widened. "Eclipse?" the mages asked confused. Sasuke looked at Gaara before speaking "You don't think he means _that_ Eclipse do you?" Sasuke asked the redhead. "It's possible, but if he is then how is it possible for them to have it?" Gaara asked.

"Yeah I remember destroying it the day after Igneel and the other's come out... but still how do they have one?" Sasuke asked quietly. "I don't know... but either way we need to go all out if we have no choice but to fight against dragon's from the past." Gaara said quietly. "And to think I was going to actually get a day off." Sasuke grumbled out. "It doesn't matter... we need to find Naruto and fast." Gaara said and they left quietly leaving the king to continue his explanation for the counter offense to fight against the dragon's that were going to attack.

When he had finished he bowed "So I beg of you all... please... don't let our home fall into chaos." he said. Then to his utter joy they all began to cheer loudly. "WILD!" Quatro Puppy's yelled out. "We're in." Cana said hefting a barrel of beer over her shoulder. "You can count on us." Orga said. "Oh yeah." Blue Pegasus said. "We won't be beaten by mere reptiles." Gray said. "We're in." Mermaid Heel said as one.

"Yeah this kingdom has always been good to us wizards your highness." Sting said. "Which means it's our duty to protect it from threats." Rogue said in agreement. Toma was weeping tears of joy at their kindness "T-thank y-you a-all." he blubbered. "Alright time for some more rampaging." Gajeel said cracking his knuckles. "We're up against dragon's." Laxia said. "It's a perfect opportunity for us Dragon Slayers to shine." Juvia said with a smile on her face.

"Would you look at it Nichiya all of the guilds are working together for a common goal." Ichiya said. "It's such a wonderful parfume." Nichiya said with a smile on his face. "Dragons fighting against us pegasi it's such a photo op." Jenny said with a grin as she leaned in Hibiki. "Let's get some action." Ren said. Kagura groaned in pain which was noticed by Milliana "Kagura-chan you need to sit this one out." the cat-girl said.

"I can't. Besides we need all the help if we are to fight off a horde of dragon's." Kagura said. "YEAH LET"S SHOW THESE REPTILES OUR WILD POWER! THERE AIN'T NO DRAGON THAT'S GONNA STOP US! LET'S GET WILD!" Quatro Puppy's yelled out as a group. "I suppose I can stomach working with you." Lyon told Gray. "Well that's if you can keep up." Gray replied. "A war against dragons... and we have one of our own... I don't like those odds." Jura said gaining some people's attention.

"What do you mean?" Yuka asked him. "If you don't recall Naruto has the ability to transform into one. That means we have a dragon on our side, and yet we have to face a horde of thousands of dragons." Jura said. Their eye's widened "THAT'S RIGHT I FORGOT ABOUT THAT SHAPESHIFTER GUY!" Toby exclaimed. "Don't worry I'm sure Naruto can pull through." Chelia said with a smile on her face. "I'LL SPIN THEM ALL JUST LET ME AT'EM." Ooba Babasaama said as she started to spin.

"T-thank you." Toma said again with heavy tears in his eye's. "Your majesty..." Erza said with a small smile on her face. "I mean it..." Toma said as his voice gained a little pitch. "Thank you... pumpkin." he said in a very familiar voice that stopped all the cheering as they all gained wide eyes at hearing that voice. "Pumpkin..." Cana said in a shocked voice. "I know the Parfume of that voice." Ichiya said. "Hey isn't that..." Sting began to say but he couldn't as he was in shock. Toma's eye's shot open before he cleared his throat "THE FATE OF THE WORLD LIES IN YOUR HANDS!" Toma shouted which made them cheer loudly once again.

* * *

Now

* * *

The roars of dragons tore the sky apart, the vibrations echoing amongst the buildings that remained standing. The structures quivered before collapsing as the sound shuddered around their corners, distorting the pitch and length into something far more terrifying than the original. Bright flickering flames scorched the edifices of the city, their serpentine path unaffected by the immutable stone, all melted and burned in the face of the dragon's flames and their power.

Dragon after Dragon… there was no end to this nightmare. Princess Hisui was crying, and her father stood looking at the open gate with his eyes widened in horror, terrified at the disaster they had brought to their country. The guards, Knight and mage of the strongest Guilds around Fiore could barely move an inch of their body at the sight of the powerful dragons, let alone fight against them like how the King asked them to.

More than twenty dozen dragons had been set into the present world, and more and more dragons were waiting at the other side for their turn to come, drew toward the gate because of the a surplus amount of Ethernano. However, Lucy ran as fast as she could to the pedestal, hoping that she could close the gate in time. However, with a mighty roar from the flaming dragon that just walked through the gate, she was blown back several feet but Wendy quickly jumped in to stop her.

"Lucy hurry!" Wendy cried as she tried to keep her eyes safe from the unimaginable heat. "Yeah..." was all the blonde celestial mage could say at the moment as she pushed herself onto her feet again. She ran towards the pedestal again, and this time she was able reach it and grabbed the handle with both hands, pulling it as hard as she could while using the power of a celestial mage. As more and more dragons kept showing up, Crocus was now nothing more than a warzone for it to play, and soon they all fell into control of a single man, who stood on top of the building with a sly smirk on his face.

"The power of a single Celestial Mage's strength isn't enough?!" Arcadious asked in shock as Lucy struggled to get on her feet again. "Don't forget about me!" a voice called out to them. They all turned their head around and saw Yukino, followed by Mira of Fairy Tail ran toward them. "Lucy-sama! Please take out your golden keys!" Yukino cried as she ran to Lucy. "Combined with mine, we'll use all twelve to seal the gate!" she said to the blond.

"We're using the celestial spirit's?" Lucy asked in surprise before removing the twelve golden keys from the ring and threw it into the air "Alright, let's do this Yukino!" Lucy said. The zodiac keys then floated into the air and formed into a circle around their body and begin to glow a beautiful golden light. Yukino and Lucy grabbed each other hands and kneeled down with their forehead leaned against each other, closing their eyes and concentrated all of their magic into the twelve keys and began chanting.

 _ **"Oh Celestial Spirits of the twelve Golden Paths,**_

 _ **Lend me the power to seal this evil!**_

 _ **Open!**_

 _ **Twelve Gates of the Zodiac!"**_

From the glowing light Loke the Lion to Aquarius the Water Bearer, each Zodiac Celestial Spirit appeared around them as their body bathed in the light of Celestial Magic. "Close the eclipse please. I'm counting on you." Lucy said softly as she threw her head back. No words were spoken between them, but almost stimulatingly they jumped into the air and sped off to the Eclipse Gate in blinding flash lights, with six spirits on each side of the of the gate they started pushing, pumping all of their celestial magic into the gate and tried their hardest to close it.

However, before they could fully close it a massive dragon with white and gold scales, horns on its snout and two set of bat like wings, bigger than any dragons that had come through the gate unleashed a mighty roar that was so strong that it blasted the gate open wide again, making enough space for it to fly through. "Hagane..." Future Rogue said in amazement as the powerful dragon flew into the sky and unleashed another mighty roar, that was strong enough to blast away a large area of Crocus and knocked everyone inside down "The former Apocalypse Dragon before Acnologia claimed the position with his absence... such power..." Future Rogue said as a wide smirk appeared on his face. "Perfect..." he said and shot into the air.

"It's still not closing..." Loke said as he grit his teeth while he tried to push as hard as he could, but there were two massive dragons were standing at the gate with their body directly blocking them, stopping the twelve celestial spirits from closing it while more and more dragon's ran through the gate. "C'mon we can do this!" Aquarius roared she tried to push harder, however, much to everyone's dismay the dragons that were stopping it was still refusing to move as they grounded their feet so they couldn't be moved and sent back to the past where they belonged.

"Is this... the end..." Lucy muttered as she looked at the door hopelessly, as yet another dragon was making it way through it. "Don't give up hope." they suddenly heard a voice, as someone suddenly ran pass them and charged at the incoming dragon, holding a massive, golden sphere that was spinning rapidly in his hand, giving off a loud screeching sound "Me, Sasuke, and Gaara are still here!" he yelled out as he threw the disk at another dragon that was making it's way through the gate where it exploded in a large sphere of wind killing the dragon. "NARUTO-SAMA!" Yukino cried out in happiness as the blond slammed the energy sphere into the dragon, letting the technique detonate, producing a powerful vortex of wind in the area that completely swallowed the dragon.

Naruto raised his hand up and pointed it at the dragon's and vortex **"Shinra Tensei** _(Almighty Push)"_ he called out releasing a powerful burst of gravity that pushed the vortex forward, launching it through the gate and took the other two dragons with it as well."Do it! Do it now!" Naruto cried out loudly to the Zodiac Spirits, who all nodded their head and pushed the gate close. "It closed... finally." Lucy and Yukino smiled as they all breathed out in relief and collapsed against each other, while Wendy and Happy cheered out for them. "Look!" The guards cheered "They did it!" they all cheered. "It's much too early to celebrate!" Arcadious cried out, interrupting their short moment of happiness "How many of them made it through already?" Arcadios asked one of the men.

"There are t-two-hundred and n-ninety eight of them sir." A soldier replied with sweat pouring down his face. They looked around and sweated nervously at the sight of all the dragons. "Lucy Heartfilia... Yukino, you two just had to stick your nose where it didn't belong!" Future Rogue said as he approached them with a small smirk on his face "But even so.. three-hundred, will suffice... truth to be told... trying to control ten thousand of them, including Hagane the Almighty Cataclysm is simply a nightmare for anyone, even me." he told them with a dark grin marring his face.

"What did you..." Lucy started to say but trailed off. "Rogue-sama?" Yukino asked, clearly confused by his appearance. "He's the one..." Hisui said. "He told me about the future..." Hisui said to Arcadios. "He's the man from the future who deceived you, Princess?!" Arcadious said stepping in front of her and drew his sword. "T-this was your goal from the very beginning..." Lucy gritted her teeth with anger. Rogue, however ignored her and turned to look at Naruto.

"And you, Naruto Uzumaki... I thought you didn't care..." Rogue said with his lips curved up a little "The future you was long gone at this moment and yet... you stand there like you're about to fight for them." he said. "Well, screw my future-self then." Naruto said blankly as he raised his fist. "What I do now is my decision, not even fate or the so called Creator can manipulate me." He said as he glared at Rogue.

"So be it then, it's not like you can do anything to stop this." Rogue closed his eyes before saying, "Listen up my ignorant, and very foolish subjects..." as Future Rogue raised his hands and the dragons that made it out of the door crowded around him, and Hagane, the biggest most powerful of all stood on the Mercurius Castle and spread it wings, releasing a mighty roar that shook the entire city to it's very roots.

Naruto stood his ground and glared at the black and golden dragon "You're going to be a huge pain in the ass, aren't you Hagane?" he asked quietly. Hagane was, by far as one of the strongest dragons in the history, known to be the dragon of dragons... a Primordial... and the first Dragon of Apocalypse and the only dragon that could fight both him and Sasuke when they were in their dragon form on equal ground by himself... he was truly a dragon that you didn't fight against and survive.

It was at this time Sasuke and Gaara landed next to him "Naruto." Sasuke called out to the blond. "Yeah I see them." Naruto said looking at the dragon's. "It seems that he managed to get Hagane under his thumb as well." Gaara said looking at the white and gold dragon of destruction. "And if I am seeing this right he has Atlas as well." Naruto said as he looked at his first adoptive son with narrowed eyes.

"How do you plan on getting him out from under Rogue's control?" Gaara asked. "Same way I did four-hundred years ago when he was under his influence. At first I didn't understand why the Rogue from the future looked so familiar... but now I remember... he came back twice and took Atlas to the future along with a large number of dragon's." NAruto said. "I remember it now. Wait a second... wasn't that the same year Karin- Gaara went to say but Naruto stopped him as he started to yell "WE AGREED NEVER TO MENTION THAT AGAIN!" at the redhead gaining a raised eyebrow from some of the guys there.

"From this moment forward... the human species shall be extinct... because now begins... the Era of Dragons." He then gazed at the dragon's calmly "Ten of you find all the mages in the town, and eliminate them." he ordered the dragon's. To the surprise of everyone there, sans Naruto, Sasuke and Gaara, they obeyed him. "The dragons are doing as he ordered?!" Carla exclaimed as ten dragons in the group split up to find their prey.

"He said something about control just now...could he be-" Pantherlily widened his eyes in surprise. "The secret art of dominating and controlling dragons... Dragon Tamer Magic." Future Rogue gleamed as he hopped on one of the dragons, the first one that walked through the door and the second largest dragon just after the Dragon King itself... Motherglare. "What does he want?!" Mira growled. "What could he possible gain from doing all of this..." Yukino questioned.

"Nothing while I'm still here." Naruto growled and shot up into the air cratering the ground only to land on top of a dragon known as Ashdod. Across the city, all the mage guilds were being attacked by Dragon's and soon, one of the dragons under Future Rogue's spell found his first meal, the mages from the Fairy Tail Guild. "It's here!" Bisca said

"A dragon!" Macao said in awe.

"Its body's... made of green flames?!" Alzack said.

"That's a dragon?" Warren said.

"Brace yourselves!" Makarov roared out as he got into full battle mode.

"My name is Kronos the All Devouring." The dragon introduced himself. "You shall now experience...the flames of oblivion." Opening his mouth, he unleashed a powerful breath attack that sent the mages tumbling. All around, the guilds teamed up to fight off their own dragons but even if they attacked all out, they couldn't land a single mark on their strong bodies. "That's it! Go and run rampant!" Future Rogue crowed as he rode on the first dragon, watching the carnage from the sky.

"Ingrain it into their very fiber what the wrath of a dragon truly is!" Then suddenly, his eyes widened when he heard a loud, booming sound as a large dragon with its head completely blown apart fell down from the sky, dead with Naruto standing on one knee on its neck. "Naruto-kun..." Wendy exclaimed in shock. "H-he killed a dragon..." Hisui stuttered in bewilderment. "You... You killed a dragon impossible." Rogue exclaimed in pure shock. Suddenly he looked down and saw the silhouette of a single person, standing on top of the highest building while glaring hatefully at him, was none other than the Salamander of Fairy Tail himself.

"You've finally shown yourself, Natsu Dragneel." he said to himself. "Natsu..." Naruto said with a small tone as energy flared around his body. "Yeah dad?" Natsu asked. "Find Sting and send him to fight Future Rogue... and help him." Naruto said as he looked at Sasuke and Gaara. "Alright guys let's show these brats what a true dragon can do." Naruto said as Sasuke and Gaara flared their power causing harsh winds to flow off their bodies.

Crossing his fingers Naruto, Sasuke, and Gaara conjured up hundreds of clones. "Alright spread the power of Dragon Slayer Magic to the guilds... and hurry." Naruto ordered the army of clones who left to do what they were ordered to do by Naruto as fast as they could. "I get it you plan to make everyone in battle a dragon Slayer." Pantherlily said shocked Naruto could do something like that. "It's not permanent... it's only a temporary power they will be able to use... when the battle is over then the power will fade." Naruto told the large Pantherlily. "Well let's begin." Sasuke said as his body began to grow shocking everyone as scales appeared.

When he finished he was surprisingly large in size as he was bigger than most of the dragon's there. The upper part of his head, back, upper portion of his tail, arms, and talons as well as his underbelly and jaw, which is filled with very sharp teeth, are white and smooth, with his abdominals in particular being the most muscular. Unlike most dragons, rather than having claws, has extended digits and a smooth, dark patagium, making his anatomy and method of flight more akin to a bat's than an actual dragon's.

Additionally, there are spikes running down from the spine and onto his tail, which in itself ends in a rippled, almost torn fashion. He also has some rather large spikes protruding from back of the neck. It seems he has small teeth compared to his body size, and although small they can shred the hardest materials. He also has thick coral-like scales, and tail fins. He was now Paarthurnax the Dragon Overlord. "Alright I'll go next." Gaara said as his sand gathered around him and began to turn to stone scales as his body continued to grow in size.

To put it quite plainly, Ancalagon is made of rock. The entirety of his back is covered in large, jagged stones. His underbelly, on the other hand, is not, but is rather rough in appearance. The stones on his face are arranged in a linear fashion around his eyes, with his chin jutting out; his wings are also covered in stone. Ancalagon lacks claws, and his feet are flat and are instead covered, much like the rest of his body, in stone.

Unlike most Dragons, Ancalagon also lacks fangs, and instead has flat, rather blunt, teeth. His stone-covered tail is scaled like a snake and is as long as his body ends in a club-like fashion. In addition, the he also lacks a nose, but surprisingly sports extremely large wings; quite proportionate to his already-large body mass. Ancalagon's scales are a sandy-brown color, with black markings all over his face, body, and tail. He has a jagged, concave mouth, and the sclerae of his eyes are black, with yellow irises and pupils that each takes the shape of a black four-pointed star with four black dots around it. _(Think Shukaku but as a dragon)_

Gaara was now his true self... Ancalagon the Earth Dragon Lord. "My turn." Naruto said as his power flared to even greater heights. Suddenly a gigantic Dragon whose bodily majority is covered with dark, red scales appeared in the middle of the arena shocking everyone with this transformation. Igneel's lower body, specifically his stomach, the inner portions of his long tail, and legs, are beige in color.

Also has earned noticeable scars on his stomach and neck, with the largest one, which is X-shaped, located around the center of his chest. These were scars of battles long forgotten... scars from fighting for peace and equality for both humans and dragonkind alike. His back has numerous black spikes, reaching down from the back to the end of his tail. Igneel has a triangular head with horns, a pair of large, round eyes with yellow sclera (which are usually seen as glowing, obscuring his dark, round pupils) and a sharp horn pointing upwards just above his nose.

Igneel also sports very sharp canine teeth, and has claws with long, sharp, red nails. Igneel's large bony wings resemble a bat's, with rippled tips... he was now Igneel the Fire Dragon King... King of the Dragon's. The three dragon's cried out and unleashed a powerful roar that drew all the attention of Hagane and the other dragons that were still waiting for Rogue's order, as well as the mages that were fighting against the dragons in the city. "Is that..." Gray gasped in shock at the sight of the gigantic dragon's. "Igneel." Erza nodded her head with a smile, feeling hope return to her.

"But who are the other two?" Juvia asked as she looked at the two dragon lords. "It doesn't matter right now... what matters is destroying the dragon's with the power Naruto gave us." Erza said as she activated her newfound powers. "MOON DRAGON'S DRIVE" Erza called out as she drew in the power of the full moon which sent out a shockwave of energy which made a few people stumble back at her power.

"Can't let a babe like you out do me now." Baccus said as he clapped his hands together "SUN DRAGON'S DRIVE" Bacchus yelled out as his body was covered in flames similar to Naruto's Fire Dragon King Mode. This resulted in a similar shockwave of power that cratered the ground. "I must say that that look suit you better Bacchus." Erza said as she looked at Bacchus' burning form. "Well what do you expect I'm as wild as the sun." he replied with a chuckle.

"Now that's what I call showing off." Lyon said. "Here's what a real dragon slayer looks like." he told them as he clapped his hands together. "FROST DRAGON'S DRAGONFORCE ACTIVATE" Lyon yelled out. With this state is activated, Lyon's body becomes much more akin to an actual Frost Dragon's, with his whole body becoming covered in an aura of cold frost even thicker than that provided by Frost Drive.

He also has a thick dark blue intricate scale-like patterns appearing to cover the outer edges of his face, underneath and around his eyes, extending down from the side of his neck and onto the rest of his body. These are shown to be more and more uniform as they get farther from the central portion of his body, which instead bear several scattered, distinct scales, elongated and placed diagonally.

"Now who's showing off." Gray said as he activated his own Dragonforce. "Well I wouldn't exactly call it showing off per se." Lyon said to his friend. "HEY LOOK AT ME I'M A DRAGON SLAYER NOW!" Toby said as he activated his Poison Dragon Slayer Drive. "I say that look actually suits you Toby." Yuka said looking at the dog-man. "But then again my Dragon SLayer Dragonforce is probably better." he told him "STEEL DRAGONS DRAGONFORCE ACTIVATE!" he called out activating a dragonforce similar to Gajeel's own. "I'll say but that ain't got nothin on me." Orga said landing next to them with black and gold Lightning flowing off his body.

"If anything my Dragonforce is the greatest. I'm surprised I can use my God Slayer Magic in tandem with this Lightning Dragon's Dragonforce." he said looking at his body. "Wow that is a surprise." Lyon told the Lightning Dragon God Slayer. "Well let's not stand around looking at these powers. Here comes a dragon." Erza said as a dark blue dragon landed in front of them. "Let's get him." Orga yelled as the group of temporary Dragon Slayers charged the dragon.

Naruto's body finally stopped growing until he was now Igneel the Dragon King. People seeing him turn into a dragon were speechless. "H-he's able to turn into a actual dragon?!" a guard exclaimed in shock. "N-no way." Arcadios said in awe. "Dear god a war between dragons could destroy Magnolia. And Igneel is one of the strongest dragons ever born." Mira said as she looked from the red dragon to the dragon horde. "We might just win this." Happy said happily. **"I-it's Igneel-sama."** a dragon stuttered as he saw the Dragon King. **"Shit if he's here then Paarthurnax or Ancalagon won't be far behind."** another said.

 **"Listen up Dragon slayers and try to get it through those thick skulls of yours..."** Igneel said gaining all the real and temporary dragon slayers attention. **"Dragon's have several weaknesses. The first is at the base of the neck, if you manage to break through the scales punch through the muscle and hit a main artery and they will bleed out. The second is the weaker scales right behind their wings. This is due to the fact that these are evolved for mobility. Cut these scales off and do the same and they will die."** Igneel told them and took to the skies.

 **"The next weakness is the elemental weakness. If you manage to find the elemental weakness then you have the advantage."** Paarthurnax said to them. " **Go for the belly, neck, mouth or any other soft spot you can find as that will lead to your victory. Stay as a group and don't split up as that will only tire you out. By hunting them as a pack you have the number advantage. This is your moment. You guys were born to do this."** Paarthurnax said as he took to the skies behind Igneel.

 **"Slay those dragons, that is what your magic is meant to be used for... Good luck Dragon Hunter's. Give them hell."** Ancalagon told them following soon after. "ALRIGHT! YOU HEARD THEM!" Sting cried out as he slammed his fist into Motherglare's body, causing a huge explosion and the dragon howled out in pain "LET'S DO THIS! IT'S DRAGON HUNTING TIME AND I FEEL LIKE GETTING A NEW DRAGON SCALE WALLET!" Natsu said as he slammed his fists down, wounding the dragon with another explosion.

* * *

Enter Fairy Tail Ost performed by Jonathan Young feat. Ahren Gray: Strike Back(1)

* * *

Igneel, Paarthurnax, and Ancalagon were flying as a group and dodging the dragon's that were attacking them. **"Guy's I'm going after Atlas and I can't do that with these brats behind us constantly firing Breath Attacks at me. Can you guy's hold them off until I release the illusion on him?"** he asked his friends. **"Leave it to us."** Ancalagon replied as the dragon lords turned back and charged the group of dragon's.

Igneel turned and flew at his adoptive son who was attacking a group of the temporary dragon slayers. **"Atlas stop this now."** Igneel said as he crashed into his son. **"Never you infidel. I am Atlas Flame born from the flames of hell. Son of Igneel you dare to defy me?"** Atlas roared at his father. **"I am Igneel brat now I hate to do this again, but I have no choice."** Igneel said and he pounced on Atlas pinning him under his feet.

Opening his mouth Igneel began to _eat_ the flames from his son's body while Atlas was enraged **"You dare eat the flames from my body your dead."** Atlas roared as he released a Breath Attack at his father. **"I won't stop until I free you from this man's control... I promise son."** Igneel told him as he continued to eat away at Atlas Flame's body. Soon Atlas started to shake his head as if he were dizzy. He could feel the claws of his father... the way he bit into his flame body...

Looking up Atlas Flame's metaphorical eye's widened as he looked at his adoptive father **"Dad what the hell are you doing here?"** he asked Igneel **"Freeing you from that guy's control..."** Igneel replied as he looked at Motherglare and Future Rogue as he fought Sting and Natsu. **"Then he shall learn that the Prince of Dragon's can't be controlled... he's mine."** Atlas Flame growled standing up beside his father.

 **"Thank you father... I'll be back."** Atlas said as he took to the skies and flew at Motherglare. Igneel smirked before he leaped to the skies to continue his fight alongside Ancalagon and Paarthurnax. A group of dragon's spotted him and flew at the Dragon King while Igneel drew his head back with flames gathering in his mouth Igneel releases a sea of flames, but instead of letting it form into a fireball Igneel starts to spin.

Faster and faster he goes until a tornado of flames forms sucking in anything it could grasp in its pull. Lightning starts to spark off it striking the flying dragon's, ground, metal. The dragon's that are flying at him immediately got caught while others tried to escape from its pull. Water from a lake starts to spin into the tornado surrounding it causing some steam to roll off of it. The earth starts to crumble where a group of large boulders are pulled into the air and into the elemental vortex.

"W-what is that?" Lucy gawked at she saw the elemental tornado. "Oh... my... God..." Hisui mutters. "Amazing..." Acadios said in awe. The dragon's in the sky are having trouble resisting the pull of the elemental inferno of what appeared to be literal hell, but some weren't successful in escaping. When the burning whirlwind dies down a circle of burned earth is all that is left with several piles of dragon skeletons that are still smoking from the heat.

Igneel ignores the skeletons and charges his prey. **"I won't stop until you're all dead."** the dragon roars as he decapitates a dragon with his wing. Swinging his tail he cut's off another dragon's arm before he launches several quick punches to a dragon's chest and face pushing him back a little as Igneel rears his head back and releases his breath attack at a dragon. The dragon manages to dodge the attack, while the attack explodes in the clouds lighting up the sky turnin night into day. Igneel charges a dragon and tackles it to the ground. Raising his head he quickly brought it down on the downed dragon's neck and ripped it out.

Jumping back in the air Igneel starts to charge the horde of dragon's. In an unexpected move he turns and begins to lead them away from the city. People watched as Igneel zipped and dodged the dragons as he led them on a wild chase over the city and then over the countryside. With his enhanced eyesight he saw a number of humans walking along a path towards the mountain and banked to the right hard and began to run the side of the mountain trail gaining their attention when he had passed them the dragon's chasing him flew by a few seconds later. Igneel jumped off of the mountainside and took to the skies again.

They all watched as the red dragon zipped and dodged the breath attacks before he flew higher to the skies before he looked down at the eighty or so dragon's under him. Rearing his head back he let loose a sea of flames that trapped a cluster. These flames were so hot they were colored white to the point they lit up the nighttime sky and turned it to a temporary day. The sheer heat of this attack was like nothing they had ever experienced. Even those that had been on Tenrou when he fought Acnologia were being affected by the heat. This caused a those dragon's that weren't caught in the newly formed ball of white hot flames to dodge lest they get turned into bar be que much like those that were frying in fire.

"E-eh." Nichiya groaned. "Holy shit i-it burns." Jenny said as Hibiki moved in front of her. "Stay behind me." he said trying to protect them from the heat waves that attacked them. "M-my skin... it feels like it's going to peel off me..." Ichiya said as he covered his face. "T-this heat is unlike anything I've ever felt." Yukino said. "This is bad. Like really bad." Warren said as he looked at the dragon's attack on his enemies. "It feels like I'm in an oven, and we're standing way over here." Jet said as he wiped the sweat from his forehead. "It's so frigging hot." Droy said as he began to sweat heavily.

Cana and her group looked at the dragon's assault with wide eyes as well. "That's unbelievable. It's more powerful than when he fought Acnologia." Cana said. "It's over don't you think?" Macao asked. "I don't know them dragon's definitely sound like they're in pain." Romeo said. Wakaba smirked at this "If them dragon's can't take a little bit of heat then nobody can." he said with a smirk on his face as he watched the Dragon King released his wrath upon his enemies. Vijeeter could only look at this in astonishment "I think we better hide." he thought aloud. Reedus shook his head "I don't even think it's possible to hide from that." he said.

"T-this is what the real Dragon King's Festival is about." Toma said as he watched from afar. "What do you mean your majesty?" Arcadios asked as he too watched the dragon's fighting. "Humans fighting humans. Dragon's fighting dragon's. Humans struggling as they're fighting the dragons. Dragon's and humans fighting other humans and dragons. This was meant to be a celebration for our people, and now it's an all out war." the king said.

"Don't worry father I'm sure that Igneel, and his allies and the dragon slayers are holding their own against this horde." Hisui said to the king. "But they're severely out numbered here princess." Arcadios said as the fireball crashed into the ground before it began to ten times its original size causing them to look on in awe. "Dear god this is a catastrophe." Toma said. "My god..." Arcadios said as he looked at the ball of flames in awe.

"Amazing!" Erza said. "It's the Fire Dragon King's Roar" Happy said quietly. "Oh wow that fireball's bigger than the one we saw at Tenrou." Lector said with wide eyes. "You're right about that." Frosch agreed with equally wide eyes. "If he keeps this up I'm sure there won't be any trace of the kingdom left." Pantherlily said. "Dear god he could destroy Magnolia." Milliana said. "Amazing. The sound of dragon's dying is such a wonderful melody to my ears." Cobra said as he, the other slayers, and the earth dragon they were fighting stopped when they felt the Dragon King's Breath Attack.

Paarthurnax crashed down pinning a dragon to the ground before he bit into it's neck and then twisted breaking the beast's neck. Looking up the dragon overlord spoke calmly **"What do you expect they are fighting against Igneel our greatest leader even now. In all the years that I have been alive I have never seen him lose a fight. Not even the Dark Winged Acnologia or the other dragon's that are under that man on top of Motherglare's head control can hold a candle to the Dragon King when he goes all out besides Hagane the Almighty and I."** the dragon said before he flew back into the sky leaving the slayer's to their fight against the dragon they were currently going up against.

Igneel was in the air mouth glowing red from the amount of flames he had released from his mouth. **"Is that all eighteen dragons can do when they team up against me? I am Igneel the Fire Dragon King... my flames are the most powerful to have ever been created.** " Igneel said as he swung his tail and crushed the skull of a dragon that was attempting to sneak attack him from above now that the flames were gone killing it where it fell to the ground.

When the smoke cleared it showed seventeen, now eighteen, dead dragon's while the last two were on the verge of death. **"Pitiful that you all attack me and you all died due to a little bit of fire. And to think you called yourselves a dragon before you died."** Igneel said. He then looked up to see eighty dragons surrounding him. **"Do your worst!"** Igneel roared as flames filled his mouth once more.

Igneel is then bombarded by the combined efforts of the eighty dragon's and their roars. When they are finished are then blown away. " **Is that the best you can do?"** the Dragon King roars as he charges the dragon's. He draws back a fist and gives a right punch to a dragon before he swings his tail at another dragon knocking it down several meters before he socks another dragon with his other fist. Rearing his head back Igneel headbutts another dragon as he simultaneously smacks another with his tail again.

Turning around he bites another dragon and rips out its throat killing it. He then releases a Fire Dragon Roar at a dragon driving it back before it emerges from the beast's back as it drops dead before he swivels his head to in every direction all the while breathing out thick white flames. This causes the dragon's that surround their king to retreat out of the breath attacks range before they get killed. When they are several yards away he smells a dragon coming at him from above and barrel rolls out of the way before covering his right hand in lightning.

 **"Nice try but that's not going to work. Rairyū no Raikiri** _(Lightning Dragon's Lightning Blade)"_ Igneel calls out and plunges the hand encased in electricity through the dragon's back and out the chest killing it. The red dragon ignores the dragon as it falls to the ground already dead and charges the dragon horde and starts twisting and turning. Punching, clawing, biting and breathing elemental attacks at his enemies.

Ancalagon meanwhile was fending off the dragon's that were attacking him with all the skills he had honed over the past ten-thousand years. Although he had killed about thirty of the dragons that had followed him, there was still at least forty or fifty possibly sixty at the most left He was just glad he had dropped Zog when he first when he had to actually fight. He wouldn't admit it but that was a pain in the ass dragon due to it's thick scales.

Ancalagon roars again as he charges the dragon's. He draws back a fist again and gives a punch to another dragon before he swings his tail at another knocking it down before he socks another dragon with his other fist. Rearing his head back Ancalagon headbutts another dragon as he simultaneously smacks another dragon with his tail. He rips off a dragon's head and claws another dragons face off.

Turning around he bites another dragon and rips out its throat killing it. He then releases a Dragon's Roar at a dragon driving it back before he swivels his head to and fro in every direction all the while breathing out waves of magic. This causes the dragon's surrounding the Earthen dragon to retreat several yards lest they get killed by the attack like a few were with the previous Dragon's Roar he used against them.

A dragon came from above him and tackled Ancalagon and they crashed into the ground. **"With your death the world is as good as ours."** the dragon roared. Ancalagon would not die here. He had to protect the humans. He had promised himself that he wouldn't die until Acnologia was dead. Ancalagon punches the dragon causing it to fall off of him. Grabbing it around the throat Ancalagon chokes it before speaking as he lifts the choking beast into the air while it tried to free itself from the others grasp but it was no use as the dragon lord was to strong.

 **"It was very courageous of you to try to kill me but I'm afraid that your time is up."** Ancalagon tells the dragon and plunges his free claws into the dragon's chest before it rips out the beast's heart and dropping it to the ground. **"Who's next!"** Ancalagon roars as he takes to the skies again. He then tackled a dragon around its waist, opening his jaw wide before biting down the dragon's neck, tearing it apart killing it, and then released the dragon's bloody neck as it slowly fell down to the ground and turned his head around, opening his jaw around at the same time Ancalagon gathered some magic in between his jaws.

He then fired a beam at the dragons flying on the sky, blowing their wings and bodies apart. Some managed to survive after this, but some were fatally wounded by the powerful attack. By now the horde of dragons had been reduced from nearly three hundred to a mere ninety. Seeing that he had killed the least dragon's Paarthurnax decided he need to step up his game.

Charging what was left of the horde he draws back a fist and gives a right punch to a dragon before he swings his tail at another dragon knocking it down several meters before he socks another dragon with his other fist. Rearing his head back Paarthurnax headbutts another dragon as he simultaneously smacks another with his tail. Turning around he bites another dragon and rips out its throat killing it.

He then releases a BLaze Dragon's Roar and a sea of black flames fly at high speed at a dragon driving it back before it emerges from the beast's back as it drops dead before he swivels his head to in every direction all the while breathing out thick black flames that killed on contact. Paarthurnax charges his prey as fast as he could and looks at his enemies **"I won't stop until you're all dead."** the dragon roars as he decapitates a dragon with his wing.

Swinging his tail he cut's off another dragon's arm before he launches several quick punches to a dragon's chest and face pushing him back a little as Paarthurnax rears his head back and releases his breath attack at a dragon. The dragon manages to dodge the attack, while the attack explodes in the clouds lighting up the sky once again like Igneel. Paarthurnax charges a dragon and tackles it to the ground. Raising his head he quickly brought it down on the downed dragon's neck and ripped it out.

Jumping back in the air Paarthurnax starts to charge the last thirty dragon's. **"We're almost done, and when I am done with all of you I going to mount your heads along the city of crocus."** he tells them. When Paarthurnax reaches the dragon horde he immediately gets to work. The dragon roars as he decapitates another dragon with his wing. Swinging his tail he cut's off another dragon's head before he launches several quick punches to the dragon's chest and face pushing him back a little as the dragon overlord rears his head back and releases his breath attack at a dragon point blank.

The dragon manages to barely dodge the attack, while the attack explodes in the clouds lighting up the sky once again. Paarthurnax rips off a dragon's head and throws the head at another dragon dazing it. He then slashes the dazed beast's throat killing it as well. Paarthurnax ignores the dragon as it falls to the ground already dead and charges the dragon horde once more. He goes to turn around but is tackled by a dragon causing the two dragon's to crash through several buildings. "Dear god when is this going to end." Toma muttered. Paarthurnax stabs the dragon that tackled him in the chest with his tail before throwing it off him and leaping the air.

* * *

 _In the city..._

* * *

"Is there any way to end this?" Erza asked as she brought her light encased fist down on the gold dragon's back, but it was barely enough to knock it down to the ground. "They're tougher than they look." Naruto said as he rammed his hand through the dragon's head before materializing multiple fire-hands from his hand, punching it away from the scarlet haired mage just as a certain blue haired mage appeared next to her.

"Erza, you okay?" Jellal asked as he approached the duo. "Jellal. I'm okay." Erza nodded her head at him "Where is Ultear and Meredy?" she asked. "We scattered around to help as much people as possible." Jellal said before looking at Naruto. "Yo, what's up." Naruto greeted him.

Then suddenly...

"Jellal." a voice said in a dark tone. "Milianna." the two of them looked to see the member of Mermaid Heel stand not too far away. Slowly her facial expression contorted into rage, her feelings of hatred for the man spiked past its limit. "Wait, Miliana..." Erza spoke when she saw the girl's eyes narrowed into slits. She understood full well the girl's feelings of hatred towards the man but she didn't want Miliana to continue harboring the negative emotion for her entire life.

"It's okay, Erza." Jellal said but the redhead shook her head. "It's not." She replied as she looked at her friend. "I've already forgiven Jellal." she told the cat-girl. "Er-chan...Why are you covering for him?" Milianna growled, unable to understand why Erza would defend him. "He killed Simon...he held us captive in that tower. I can't forgive him!" She shouted. "I won't! I'm gonna kill Jellal!" she said angrily

"Even if you do that, it won't change anything!" Erza retaliated, glaring at her. "You won't get anything out of it!" she told her friend. "That's why you're telling me to let it all go?! Bullshit!" Milianna retorted. "Indeed...that is wrong." The three of them turned to see another person striding up, adding her voice to the conversation. "Ultear." Jellal said, acknowledging his comrade. "To begin with, your hatred of Jellal has always been misdirected." Ultear spoke, directing her attention to Milianna who looked at her in surprise. "Who're you?" The girl asked apprehensively.

"I'm the woman who controlled Jellal from the shadows." Ultear replied, ignoring the man when he told her not to utter another word. "It's just who I am." She chuckled at the expressions on Erza's and Milianna's faces. "It was hopeless after all...me pretending to be on the side of justice...I'm definitely rotten to the core." Ultear said honestly. "What happened?" Jellal asked, clearly noticing her change in her demeanor.

"Nothing really...more importantly, we don't have the time to be loitering around like this. There are still some dragon's left wandering around." Ultear smiled as she started to walk away from them. "And one more thing, Kitty-chan..." Milianna looked up when Ultear called her. "The person who murdered Simon...was me. I was also the one responsible for having that tower built. If you survive this, I'll take on whatever hatred you have simmering inside you..." Ultear told Millianna.

"She's also...just a victim of circumstances..." Erza commented as Ultear waved goodbye to them. "From the moment she was a child, she was led down the wrong path."Jellal said. "I...wha..." Milianna was at a lost of words, her brain was mulling over the new information that was giving. "What's wrong... with this twisted world?" Jellal questioned as he looked up to the sky.

"Be that it may...we must...continue to endure and persevere in this world." Erza said and the three of them stood in silence. From behind a wall, Kagura stood silently after eavesdropping on the conversation before unsheathing her sword. Naruto, meanwhile was looking at Ultear as she walked away. He could recognize that kind of expression, that kind of face anywhere. Because it was the kind of things people would make on themselves when they were about to do something extremely stupid.

* * *

Paarthurnax clashes with another dragon and ends up crashing back into the ground. "W-where did they go?" Happy asked. "I can't answer that." Arcadious told the cat. The ground suddenly shakes hard causing them to go wide eyed when they realized he was _underground_ fighting a dragon. Several pillars of fire and energy erupts from the ground before the attacking dragon emerges from the earth quickly followed by Paarthurnax.

The dragon releases a lightning breath attack which Paarthurnax dodges. The attack hits the ground causing a large explosion. Paarthurnax emerged from the cloud of smoke before he looked at the now clear area seeing the dragon glaring at him. " **RRRRRAAAARRRRGGGGHHHHHH** " Paarthurnax roar's at his foe which causes the dragon to roar right back at him " **RRRROOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR** " in anger for not killing him.

Paarthurnax rushes the dragon and tackles it to the ground next to the earth dragon causing another earthquake. Ichiya master of the Blue Pegasus Guild just yells out "HOT DAMN WHAT WAS THAT?" in shock. Jenny looks to the left and her eye's widen in shock. "I-it's one of those dragon's that are helping." she stutters out. "A dragon besides Igneel is helping well I'll be." Hibiki says in awe. Paarthurnax cuts the dragon's head off with his hand before he looks at the stone dragon and swings his tail down on it's neck and crushes killing it in the process before he takes to the skies once more.

"These dragon's really are on a whole different level." Wendy mutters as she watches the Dragon Overlord kill his enemies ruthlessly. "Well that was something. To take on so many enemies on his own is unlike anything I have ever seen." Ren says watching the dragon pick up where his fight with the remaining dragons which now numbered twelve in total. Hagane who hadn't moved from his perch on the castle tower watches the black dragon kill the dragons before he takes to the skies to fight Igneel his greatest enemy. "LOOK!" Happy says pointing to the large dragon. "He's on the move." Arcadios says in shock as he had been watching the dragon for the past three hours.

Paarthurnax and Ancalagon appear by the Dragon King's side **"Igneel it's time for us to use _that_ move." **Ancalagon says. **"Alright let's do this."** Igneel says as he places his hands on the two dragon lords back and absorbs them into his body where he immediately undergoes a change. Now Igneel has three heads six arms and wings and three tails that branch off the main tail.

Thick scales similar to a snake cover his body along with the black markings that Ancalagon had. The stone scales line his belly as an extra armor for the softer ones on his belly. He now has two large tusks that jut out from the side of his jaw as well as thick coral-like scales, and tail fins. He was no longer just Igneel, Paarthurnax or Ancalagon... he was now Ignarthurgon(2) the Dragon God and Supreme Dragon of Order and Justice.

Seeing Hagane charge him Ignarthurgon charges at the demonic dragon. "T-they merged..." Happy said quietly. "T-they made a dragon like that just from combining powers... just how strong are they?" Lector asked as wind began to blow harshly through the area. In the sky near the castle, Ignarthurgon and Hagane finally engaged in the battle of pure power, slamming into each other and tried to attack every single time they had the chance, creating shockwaves that were so strong that not even the other dragons could approach them.

 **"Ignarthurgon..."** Hagane looked at the Supreme Dragon as he slammed his head into the black dragon, knocking them back slightly **"It's been awhile."** the beast said to him. **"It's been far too long."** Ignarthurgon said as he smirked while he regained balance and prepared for another Breath Attack, but Hagane was far different from the other dragons, as its dodged the beam almost too easily.

 **"And here I thought you're not interest in my power."** Ignarthurgon said as he wrapped his tails around the bigger monster and tried to bite his head with the middle head, only to be thrown down to the ground by its larger hands. **"I'm here to kill you."** The dragon said with a wide smirk **"Simple as that."** Hagane told him. **"And yet the mighty dragon bowed before a mere dragon slayer that is pathetic."** Ignarthurgon taunted before dodging a quick breath attack from the dragon king, also used his wings to shield the people watching the fight on the ground as well **"Is that all you got?"** Ignarthurgon asked tauntingly with a wide smirk. **"I BOW TO NO ONE, STUPID INSECTS!"** Hagane roared creating a shockwave.

Oh boy now he was pissed **"After I erase your very existence from this world, he's next for trying to control the Great Hagane."** The dragon roared and blasted Ignarthurgon with a powerful breath attack, that sent him across the city before launching him onto the sky. **"That lizard is strong..."** Ignarthurgon said as balanced himself in the air. _**"And yet I thought I would never be able to find a proper opponent. Now this is entertainment."**_ Ignarthurgon's middle head thought the last bit thought as he smirked as he was back in control of his movement's.

 **"Ready for round two?"** Ignarthurgon roared while Hagane merely nodded his head before charging at the Apocalypse Dragon roaring **"Come, then and meet your end!"** at Ignarthurgon. They crash together where Hagane begins pushing Ignarthurgon back. **"God damn it, just how tough are you?"** Ignarthurgon asked as he gritted his teeth in frustration as he launched another Breath Attack toward the Dragon of Destruction and Chaos, colliding with its breath attack and exploded in midair.

* * *

Meanwhile at the only part of the city that wasn't turned into the warzone, Ultear Milkovich wandered lifelessly around the streets before falling down to her knees, with her body shaking and tears running down her eyes. "This is...the real me..." she muttered in horror and disgust, holding her mouth from crying out loud. _'In that moment...I froze...I couldn't do it...but that's not the issue here...' Ultear_ berated herself

Before joining up with Erza's group, she came across the present Rogue fighting against the dragon. She had the sudden urge to kill him right then and there but decided against it _. 'I was about to kill...an innocent human being! Without a second thought...I was ready to erase a person's life...'_ she thought as she saw her hand and it was trembling. _'After everything I've been through...I still haven't changed...'_ she thought. "A witch's sin?" She mused, tears trickling down her face. "My sins can't be wiped off the slate that easily." she laughed to herself.

'My life was cursed.' Ultear thought back on the events in her life. _'I deceived people and laughed at them. I stole their lives...But Gray...gave me a chance to live as a person. The neutral guild Crime Sorcière was to me a way to repent for my sins...those were my intentions...but in the end I haven't changed...I'm just a witch that easily kills people without second thoughts...'_ she thought. "I have no right to live." She repeated in a monotone voice, remembering when she discovered the spell Last Ages, an Arc of Time spell that supposedly has the power to her lost happiness.

But Hades once told her that it shouldn't be used because it came at a great cost to the user, compensating the rewound time with the user's life. _'Now I want it.'_ Ultear nodded with determination and got started. _'If I can make the world go back to normal by sacrificing my life...I'm ready to do it!'_ "Hey Ultear, what are you doing..." a clone of Naruto, the one that fought with Erza a few minutes ago saw her and called.

However, despite his call, she didn't appear to hear it and even if she did, she would just ignore it. **"Ark of Time!"** Ultear cried out and pushed both her hand onto the ground. "Wait..." Naruto instantly recognized the spell she was about to use and ran as Ultear as fast as she could "Wait... stop! Don't do it!" He cried out to the woman. **"Last Ages!"** She cried, as magic power exploded around her as she let the spell gnawing away her youth

 _'I beg of you! please take the world back...at the very least...to before the gate was opened...bring back my life's worth of time...'_ Ultear cried out in pain at the spell tore away her body, but it went unheard in the powerful force the magic as everything was then engulfed in a blinding white light. Once the spell was over, her body was completely drained and she glanced at the clock to see how much time went back ' _one minute...!? Is my life...only worth...one minute...!?'_ she asked herself in shock and fell because of exhaustion, but instead of down to the ground, it was into Naruto's arms "Y-you..." she gasped in shock.

"That is some spell right there." Naruto said gently to her as he held her close. It was at that moment she realized her entire body was cloaked in an orange energy cloak, and instead of the aftereffect she read about, she saw her badly burned by magic body slowly returned to normal, as her skin knitted back together and soon took the color of healthy pink "Thank goodness I made it in time." Naruto breathed out a sigh in relief at that. That spell had completely drained him as well.

"W-why... why save...me?" Ultear asked quietly asked she looked at Naruto "why... stop me... to redeem for my sins?"she said. "Seriously, women nowadays sounds so much like that emo I called my best friend." Naruto joked before softening his eyes "What do you think Meredy, your adopted daughter will think when she learns that you throw away your life for a single minute?" Naruto asked, reminding her one of the people she cared the most in her life "I..." Ultear tried to say.

"Didn't I say that I'm still here?" Naruto shook his head "as long as I want it, no one is going to die in my watch." He then looked at the clock, which by now had moved back to the present time a minute ago "Ark of Time is a very powerful spell that will break the balance of nature, in order to cast it the user has to exchange their own life as well as their own magic power." Naruto then turned back to look at her.

"The man who invented this spell, wanted to bring back a dear woman from his past, to bring back the time that he treasured the most, the time of his friends and family. He spent his entire life doing good things to people around him and yet he could only rewind back ten seconds." Hot tears flowing down her cheeks as Ultear listened to his words, using her hand to cover her mouth, stopping it from making any sobbing sounds.

"You, on the other hand, were able to rewind one minute. In that single minute, you have saved many lives. We're in a battle, with our lives on the line, even a single second is dangerous... that one minute, Ultear, has become the catalyst for humanity's counterattack." he told her. "Th-thank you..." Now that she couldn't hold back anymore, Ultear started sobbing loudly as Naruto let her cry on his chest "Thank you..." she sobbed in gratitude. "Yeah... just don't throw away your life like that, because it's worth more than you think." he told her and vanished again.

* * *

Hagane's strong scales proved to be too much of a problem, and he couldn't keep his attention to the dragon king only when there were so many dragons that kept stepped in to help him and interrupted their battle. **"Only the dragon slaying magic can pierce the scale of a dragon. You aren't even a dragon anymore you are but a human with powers that don't belong to you Ignarthurgon."** Hagane said confidently. **"I am Ignarthurgon** **the dragon of dragons. The mightiest of all the dragon's to have been born, and just look at the number of dragon's I killed today."** Ignarthurgon said as he glared at Hagane. "Hey Igneel!" Lucy cried out as she ran at him, holding a small brown book in her hand.

 **"What are you doing you stupid girl!"** He snapped at her as he used both of his hands to stop a pair of dragon that noticed Lucy and chose to attack her **"Run! Go get out of here now!"** he roared and broke the dragon on his lefts neck with all of his might before sending the other flying away with a heavy punch. "We found a way to send the dragon back to the past. If the gate is destroyed now, we can change the future and Rogue has no way of coming to the past, none of this would ever happen." Lucy cried out to him "But we lack the power to destroy the gate, do you think that you can blow it apart?" she asked him.

 **"Of course I can I'm a dragon.** " Ignarthurgon said as he turned his head and gathered his energy and aiming at the Eclipse Gate **"Get away from the gate, I'll-** But before he could do anything, Hagane lunged at him from behind and slammed his head down to the ground. "Kya!" Lucy cried out as she was knocked away because of the shockwave "Igneel!" she said in worry.

 **"Oh no you don't... we still have a fight to settle here Ignarthurgon."** Hagane said with a power hungry grin. **"Why you..."** Ignarthurgon then launched a punch at the dragon face, with enough force to knock him back but could barely scratch his scale. "Now Igneel!" Hisui yelled. "Kill him!" Arcadios cried and Ignarthurgon shot himself out of his crater and launched a powerful punch straight to Hagane jaw, but it only dazes him. Ignarthurgon turned his head around fired another Breath Attack, adding more power than any other breath attack he had made before **"DIE HAGANE!"** Ignarthurgon roars. As the attack hits Hagane, it exploded, resulting in an enormous dome of blue energy that turned the night into day before the orb was then launched into the air.

 **"Did I get him?"** Ignarthurgon asked as he looked up. That attack should've been able to... **"DAMN YOU!"** a heavily wounded, but pretty much still alive Apocalypse Dragon flew down and unleashed the biggest and most powerful breath attack anyone had ever seen, that packed enough power to wipe out a large amount of land. Ignarthurgon gathers his own Breath Attack using most of his energy to match up to the dragon of chaos.

As the two dragon breath attacks collide the night turned to day with how bright the explosion was. Ignarthurgon was tired now. He had used a lot of his magic to stop that attack and he didn't have much left. He couldn't lose, no he wouldn't lose he had to protect Juvia at all costs the left head thought. **"This will be your end, Ignarthurgon!"** Hagane roared and flew down at Ignarthurgon, who was fully prepared for it. **"Brave words but they come from the mouth of one soon to be dead! Do your worst Hagane!"** Ignarthurgon retorted taking a quote from his enemy Acnologia as he took a strong leap into the air and slammed into the incoming Dragon King.

* * *

"UUUUOHHHH!" Natsu charged at Future Rogue as Atlas Flame thrashed Motherglare into buildings and structures."Go back, to your own damn time!" Natsu yelled as he kicked Future Rogue with a flamed foot, causing the man to stumble back. "I have no such intention." Future Rogue growled as he wiped his mouth, Natsu's attacks had been powered up a lot thank to Atlas Flame's flame of hell and each blow was almost as hard as it used to be in his past.

"Then that will happen to the Rogue now?" Sting asked him as he charged forward. "In time we'll become one... just like how shadows overlap." he said darkly. "So you plan on stealing Rogue's future too?!" The White-Shadow Dragon Slayer roared as the man's body turned into shadows and started to surround him. "As long as Acnologia exists, there is no future!" Future Rogue hissed in hatred as he circled around Natsu and Sting. "Which is why I have come here to create it!" He then launched a light attack into the air, missed Natsu's face by a millimeter but still enough to surprise him and made him lose his balance and fell off Motherglare's back.

"Kukuku" Rogue laughed mockingly as Natsu grabbed Motherglare's scale and tried to hang on before he grabbed Sting's hand and got pulled up. "Frosch...?" Sting suddenly said. "What happened to Frosch?" he asked him. "Dead." Future Rogue answered blankly, without showing any emotion. "But here, he's still alive, you know." Natsu gritted his teeth as he stood up. "But he is in the world of danger now... thank to you." he told the man.

"Frosch is going to die..." Future Rogue stated calmly. "Either way...it happens in about a year I think..." he said as he thought about it. "How could you not protect him? He's still alive now!" Sting roared angrily at the man who came from the future. "Regardless I'm no longer the man that plays around with cats." Future Rogue smirked at Natsu and prepared for another attack.

"You son of a... " Natsu roared rushed towards Rogue with all of his might. "You are mere strangers to despair... what would you know?" Future Rogue growled as he summoned currents of light and dark threads. "Even though I've finally gotten my hands on some 'Hope'... you continue to stand in my way!" he yelled at Natsu. "Your so called 'Hope' is to throw the past into despair!?" Natsu yelled as he and Sting dodged Rogue's attack, continuing to charge forward and brushed away the pain on his cheek when a light thread scratch it, causing blood to trickle down his face.

"Equality for everyone is nothing but a pipe dream!" Future Rogue roared with anger. "Grow up, Natsu Dragneel an Sting Eucliffe!" Rogue roared. "Even if that's true... we all have the right to choose our own future." Natsu bellowed and took a strong leap. "We should be allowed to walk the paths that we choose not the future you've decided for us!" Sting yelled appearing behind his future friends self in a shadow.

 **"NATSU!"** Atlas Flame roared as he brought his fist back. The fire dragon slayer himself then too a strong jump into the air "We don't need to know what's coming tomorrow..." Atlas slammed his fist onto Natsu's feet, launching him forward, boosted his spell by his own hellfire. "It's so that we can live today to the fullest!" Natsu finished as he tackled Future Rogue, and his attack combined with Atlas's flame caused a huge explosion to occur in the sky and launched Motherglare down with a broken neck instantly dead.

"That's what I call sturdy..." Lucy gasped as she took a break. She had been trying to destroy the gate but it just wouldn't budge, even in the slightest. "I didn't think it'd be this un'moo'vable." Taurus commented as he held his axe in frustration "Eh...? Is that...?" Yukino gasped and everyone looked up as a dark shape flew right towards them. Motherglare's body crashed into the gate destroying it. "The Gate's destroyed!" Happy cried out in as he threw his paws into the air. "Natsu... Sting!" Lucy exclaimed as she saw the dragon slayers standing over their now defeated opponents. "Unbelievable...t-the dragon was defeated by..." Arcadious gasped with shock as he stared at the downed dragon.

"History...will rewind." Carla stated as the body of Motherglare glowed in a bright light. **"It appears I must return, to my own time."** Atlas Flame announced as his own body started to glow. **"What...is this...?"** Zirconis growled in shock as he looked at his glowing body. "The dragon's body is...?" Laxia watched in surprise, as all around the city, the same was happening to every dead and alive dragon. The mages all cheered out happiness at their victory, glad that everything was finally over.

"They're starting to vanish...?!" Wendy said as she stared at the dragon in awe. **"Beaten by some puny humans...!"** The green dragon roared as he slammed his claws down in frustration, causing both slayers to dodge his attack. **"Even though you're worthless humans!"** Zirconis growled out. "I'm sorry." Hisui said in a small voice as she walked towards the dragon. "Look out!" Wendy said as she noticed Hisui walking through the smoke and dust Zirconis made with his claws.

"I'm the one responsible for the construction of the gates." She spoke once she stood before Zirconis, putting her hand over her chest "I'm the one that caused a disruption of your flow of time. You, who lived 400 years in the past and us, who live in the present. We...were never meant to have any conflict with each other. The one who made it all spin out of control, was I." she admitted to the dragon.

 **"And you are...?"** Zirconis growled as he narrowed his eyes at her. "Hisui E. Fiore." The princess introduced herself. **"Hisui?"** Zirconis asked intrigued. "Yes...the same as the color of your body, Jade." Hisui said with a small smile on her face. **"The same...you say?"** Zirconis asked. "Yes, the very same." Hisui then made a small smirk. "Huh...Jade dragon." she said in a thoughtful voice. **"Jade dragon..."** Zirconis mused at the name as he stroked his chin.

 **"It's got a nice ring to it..."** Zirconis said as he thought about it. Suddenly the light got brighter and caught his attention. **"AH-god damn it! Shit, I got tricked! I'm gonna...!"** He didn't get to finish his sentence before his spirit was sent back to his own time. **"I will never forget you...Natsu Dragneel."** in the sky, Atlas Flame murmured as he looked at the young dragon slayer, and almost saw his adoptive father Igneel from the boy.

"Thanks for the help... brother." Natsu replied, closing his eyes as the dragon disappeared in a flash. "They're gone." the pinkette said. Lucy smiled and the rest of the guilds roared in celebration as the dragons all disappeared before celebrating their victories over the dragon's. Sting looked at Future Rogue, as his body started glowing "The Rogue I know...won't turn into 'you' ever... Understand me asshole?" Sting told the man

"Shadows..." Future Rogue muttered. "The shadows...they're trying to consume me...they've come for me...time and time again. The darkness within me...is permanent. And the day I lost Frosch...I became one...with the shadows." the man admitted. "Frosch won't die." Sting told him with a firm tone "I will vouch for that." the blond admitted to his friends counterpart. "In one year's time, make sure to tell 'me'...to protect Frosch...in a year's time." Future Rogue begged before he disappeared back to his time. "Or Frosch...will be killed." his words reached his ears.

Inside the castle, Future Lucy's body also glowed and she disappeared, returned to the future and warmly welcomed by the group that she called her family. "Natsu are you okay?" Lucy asked as she fluttered up to her partner. "Yeah..." Natsu nodded his head while looking around "...but where is Ignee..." he began to say. He immediately got his answer when something crashed down to the ground next to him, followed by a massive fist of a dragon that coated in pure crimson energy. A massive shockwave that shook the entire city was created, blowing away almost anything that were around in two hundred feet radius.

Natsu grabbed Lucy and Happy and covered her away from the energy released from the powerful iron fist attack, as Arcadios covered the princess and Wendy with his own body, but all of them were soon blown away into the air and landed roughly down to the ground several feet away. "Naruto-sama!" Yukino cried, as she saw the man lying on the ground underneath Hagane's fist, his face bloody before she was sent away as well.

Sasuke and Gaara landed on the ground unconscious as their power faded from their bodies. "How is that possible?" Sting cried out in shock at the sight of the Dragon of the Apocalypse "I thought all the dragon was sent to the future?" he asked. "No... Naruto-kun!" Juvia cried out as she rushed to the direction of her lover. Naruto gritted his teeth in pain and soon cough up blood as he could feel the bones, organs in his body completely shattered.

The dragon sure knew how to take its opportunity to take him down. When Ignarthurgon decided to lower his guard and turned away when his body started glowing, thinking that there was no point of fighting when Hagane was going to return to the past again, it launched a breath attack directly at his body and cut his connection with his transformation and drained Sasuke and Gaara of their power, as Hagane refused to return to the past with sheer power alone as a testament to his power over the unstoppable flow of the cosmos which was another thing in it's own right.

"To think..." Naruto smirked at the gigantic dragon "You're able to resist the power of time itself, Hagane... You really are a monster." He gritted his teeth in pain as Hagane slammed another fist down his body. **"I will have to give you credit, foolish human. Not even Acnologia was able to leave this much damage on my body... you sure are something else."** Hagane smirked **"But then again, you're just that... a mere human can never be able to defeat a dragon."** the dragon said to the hurt blond with a dark grin on his face.

"Well, when you don't have any proper fight like this in years, shit happens." Naruto said as he smirked and closed his eyes as his body was then wrapped in energy again, and his dragon form materialized with his mouth opened wide for a massive Breath Attack, his hands grabbed Hagane's wrist to stop him from escaping **"But then again, a mere dragon can never be able to defeat me the King of Dragons!"** Igneel then launched the attack into Hagane's gut and sent him into the air while crying out in pain.

The Dragon King stood up as the Breath Attack exploded several miles away from them. Looking left he grabbed a bent beam and jumped into the air heading to Hagane's fallen body before slashing his makeshift sword in a swing toward the neck, removing his head from his body. The former Dragon of the Apocalypse's body and its separated head crashed down in a booming sound, and Igneel soon returned to the ground as well and allowed himself to stand tall with the bloody beam in his hand. Mages across the city looked at him in awe, mouth wide agape because of the display in power.

* * *

End Fairy Tail Ost performed by Jonathan Young feat. Ahren Gray: Strike Back

* * *

" **GAHHH**!" Igneel roared out before he as well as the transformation disappeared, but the sight of the powerful beast... a god would never be forgotten. It's over... the Grand Magic Game, the uncompleted Dragon Festival... it's all over... god he needed a vacation if this was the shit he had to do for his friends. Dropping the iron beam Naruto shrunk down until he was human once again just as Juvia came running up to Naruto and jumped into his arms. "Naruto-kun Juvia was so worried that you had died in your battle against the dragon's." she sobbed into th silver haired mans shoulder.

"It's okay Juvia-chan I won't die until Acnologia has been killed. It's a promise." he told her as he wrapped a arm around her. Hisui and Arcadios walked up to the powerful dragon with small smiles on their faces. "Naruto Uzumaki better known now as Igneel the Fire Dragon Dragon King on behalf of the kingdom of Fiore I express the greatest gratitude." Hisui said with a small bow to him. "Welcome. I'm just glad we managed to win." Naruto said with a huff. God he was exhausted. Five hours of constant fighting against that many enemies with just two other dragon's was harder than four centuries ago.

Naruto then heard some cheerful laughter and talking and turned his head to see all the slayers and used to be slayers walking down a road in their direction. "Well look what the cat dragged in." Natsu said walking up to the small group with a smile on his face. The other slayers could only laugh at this. "Don't you mean look what the lizard dragged in?" Gajeel laughed. "Yeah you smell like reptile." Orga said with a chuckle. "Well none of us are any better because we all have the blood of dragons on us." Wendy said with a small laugh which in turn made everyone else laugh.

"Talk about wild I never thought that I would have to kill a dragon in my lifetime, but yet here I am doing it." Bacchus said with a laugh. If one were to have looked at the group they would have thought they were all mass murderers due to the amount of blood on them. "Yeah it truly is an out of world experience." Jura said in agreement with the drunken boxer. "I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE WE LOST THE POWER OF THE DRAGON SLAYER MAGIC!" Toby yelled as he had enjoyed the boost in power. "Well that's how it was supposed to be... I only allowed you to have that power until the dragon's were either beaten and sent back or all killed." Naruto said.

"Yeah I was wondering why we had all suddenly lost that ability..." Lyon said. "How about we call it a night... I'm exhausted. Millianna said and that was something that they all agreed on. Naruto wrapped a arm around his blue haired lover with a smile as she leaned into him. "How about we celebrate this victory alone?" Juvia whispered in his ear so that nobody could hear them. "Oh will you two stop with the sex talk already?" Sting yelled as he heard her words... apparently someone did. In the end they needed rest after all that had happened to them.

* * *

 _ **And that is the entire story of Igneel's Return. Now as I have said before if you think you can do better message me for it and you can take over.**_


	3. Chapter 3-Fairy Tail's Forgotten God

**Here is Fairy Tail's Forgotten God (One of my least promising stories) and as I have said if you want it message me**

* * *

Summary: Naruto Milkovich is the second strongest man in the world. His wife Ur is the strongest woman in the world. Naruto's rival only beat him by a coin toss to become better. Ur's friend was like a brother, as well as another good friend. What do these four do when they have their own grand adventure out in the world.

* * *

Naruto Milkovich that was his name. Second Wizard Saint ranking due to his power over Lost Magics and a near unlimited Magic Power just like God Serena. In fact the two men were great friends and rivals of magic. Five years ago his wife Ur had given birth to their daughter Ultear and she immediately became his princess. He had promised to spoil her and make her a little devil so that the boy's wouldn't want to get near her. Ur just smacked him on the head for that one and said that was not happening.

Thing was... she was born with to much Magic Power for her small body to handle. Naruto assured her he would stay by her side and help get the cure for their baby girl, and when they did they would be a good family. Right now Naruto was speaking to one of the doctors, and he wasn't happy. Naruto growled again "You either bring me proof that my daughter is dead or else I'll bring down this facility." Naruto demanded. After being told that Ultear-chan had died Ur had broken down into tears.

Naruto however didn't believe them one bit... The man in charge of the operation gulped "I-I promise Lord Milkovich your daughter is dead. H-her remains are still being cleaned up as we speak." the man said. "And I hate liars. Did you know that one of the Lost Magics I discovered as a boy back home had the ability to let me detect the emotions of people. This means I can detect whether a person has the intent to harm me... this also means that I know when I'm being lied to. Now I'm going to say this one last time... Bring. Me. My. Daughter... ...NOW!" the blonde man roared at Brain who nodded his head as he knew he had been defeated.

Snapping his fingers one of the doctors nodded and went to retrieve his baby girl. Naruto stood still as he waited with Ur hugging his arm tightly. Naruto wasn't going to let any of these punks live for trying what they were on his baby girl. The doctor came back with his little girl causing Naruto to calm down quickly. Naruto carefully took his daughter who was sleeping and handed her to his wife gingerly. Naruto then turned to the group and glared "The next time I come here... you all die..." he said and turned around as he and his wife walked away from their facility.

Once outside Naruto turned to his beloved wife "Ur-chan I want you to keep going I have something that needs to be done." he told his wife. Ur looked at him curiously... she knew he was going to go back and obliterate the men that tried to take their daughter away from them, but she didn't think it would be so soon. Ur just nodded her head and continued walking, only for Naruto to grab her from behind and hug her gently giving her a small squeeze to show why he loved her.

"I promise on my life that I will return to you my love." he whispered in her ear. "I know you will. Just be careful ok." Ur told her husband. Naruto gave another squeeze and released her allowing her to go. Turning around Naruto began to walk towards the place that had tried to take his family away from him. To the Milkovich Clan, family meant everything to everyone. To turn one's back on family was a crime punishable by death, and not even the king could break their old laws apart.

Black lightning began to spark over his body as clouds gathered in the sky. This was a personal magic Naruto created to fight against his friend in their spars when they went all out. This magic was the one magic that he promised to never use on another being. Naruto stopped several meters away from the building and flared his power causing the clouds to grow darker. Clenching his hands into fists Naruto roared **"Metsujin Ōgi: Ranjin no** **Tenpenchii** _(God Slayer's Secret Art: Storm God's Cataclysm)"_ and released the power he contained.

Naruto's energy poured off him in droves as his power filled the air causing thick clouds began to form in the sky. Rain soon began to fall from the sky hard. Lightning began to surge streaking through the sky, and only to begin to strike the ground leaving craters. Naruto released more power causing the ground to crater under his feet. Naruto then took a step that shook the ground, it was almost trying to appease the gods of old, and then there was an energy pulse so thick and powerful that pushed out for several kilometers forming a dome before stopping. At this time hail the size of basketballs began to fall from the sky to begin to litter the ground.

Ur looked back and gasped at what she felt. Naruto was using the one spell she said to never use, oh ho ho ho he was so sleeping on the couch for a week when he got back from doing the people that tried to take their baby away from them in. Trees were getting split apart tearing into them as if the hail were a scythe cutting through the trees like they were wheat. The wind was howling causing the future victims of the blonde's wrath to cover their ears to block out the sound as best they could as the winds begun to grow into a fierce hurricane-like storm in less than a second.

Trees were whipped every which way as the wind lashed out at them, cuts began appearing on the bark as the wind began taking on a sharp quality. Then, as if the gods themselves had decided to try and smite the people that wronged his family, four large tornadoes came crashing down to the ground surrounding the building, while smaller ones appeared around the area. They tore up the land, gouging out deep craters of earth and stone, which was then funneled into the tornadoes and swirled around them in motion with the wind. The attack, which many would only believe was an act of nature was awe inspiring in its power and fury.

The earth shook and was uplifted from the power before the lightning came down. It crashed into the land, tearing the world asunder and sending a massive shock wave through the earth. Where the lightning struck, sparks would cascade across the land in all directions, consuming and destroying everything in their path. With a scream that seemed to shake the very heavens themselves Naruto let out the rest of the energy he had been gathering. Then the entire world became bathed in nothing as it was now blinded by a flash of white light.

When the light had faded from there eye's enough for anyone not targeted by the man's ultimate attack to see they were shell shocked. Before them was a crater the size of Magnolia Town that was quickly filling up with water from deep underground, and in the center of the water filled crater was the building that had once housed a bunch of kidnappers. Naruto stopped walking just outside the crater, unfazed by the amount of magic he had released, which was enough to kill a any weaker wizard almost twenty to thirsty times over. Naruto however wasn't fazed by the amount of power he had released showing just why he had been chose to be the Second Wizard Saint.

As Naruto looked at the building, at least what was left of it, he began to plan out his next set of attacks to stop the people from running. He then shook his head at what he was about to do. Ur would surely have his hide if he did anymore damage than he already did. With that he turned around and walked away leaving the single surviving doctor to report what had happened to his master. Naruto quickly caught up to his wife and wrapped a arm around her waist while pulling her close.

Ur looked up at him with a small scowl "You know what's going to happen next right?" she asked her husband. "Uh... couch for a week." Naruto said as his wife nodded affirmative. The man hung his head as he hated the couch. He knew it wouldn't last past the second night as she was a major cuddler and liked to be held tightly at night so this wasn't that much of a big deal to the powerful man... well it was as he was a cuddler as well but not like his beloved Ur-chan.

Walking into the house Ur went to their daughter's room to put her in her bed as Naruto went to the kitchen to make a meal for the two of them to eat. Reaching into the icebox he pulled out the basics for a nice warm meal. Setting the things he grabbed out across the counter Naruto began to chop a potato apart, after cleaning it, and then throwing it into a pan to simmer. He started to chop an onion when a pair of slender feminine arms wrapped around him from behind and into a loving embrace.

Naruto put the knife down and turned around to face his wife. He gave her a gentle kiss which he eagerly returned before Naruto spoke softly "I want to get the meal out of the way before I start to get scolded. Nothing big I promise you." he told her as she let go to tend Ultear leaving him to cook, like usual. Ur couldn't cook big meals so she usually settled for something basic which why she let him cook... that and she liked his cooking so there was that.

After eating a good meal Naruto went to check up on his daughter. Of course Ur was already there telling her a bedtime story so he couldn't help but smile. He watched silently as she tell the story her daughter adored. Of course with all little girls they enjoyed the stories where there was a prince and a damsel in distress, where the prince would save the damsel and they would then marry and live happily ever after. When Ur was done and Ultear asleep Naruto walked in with a smile on his face.

The tale his wife just told was of how they got together. When they were teenagers Naruto and Ur were always getting into trouble no matter where they went. One day they were playing on frozen lake and it just so happened that this was the day the ice began to melt so that spring could make it's way into the new year. Naruto had been skating on the ice with Ur by his side, best friends since they were little Naruto knew all of her tricks as she tried to outpace him.

The ice had cracked causing the young beauty to fall in the cold waters. Naruto not thinking about anything but saving his friends life dove into the freezing cold water of the lake to help save her. As Ur sank due to her heavy clothes a piece of ice got lodged in her skin making her near immune to the cold and giving her great control over Ice-Magic, however she couldn't hold her breath much longer and she was sinking deeper by the second. Suddenly she saw Naruto dive into the water without a second thought and began to dive after her.

Grabbing her hand he swam towards the surface of the lake and Ur drew breath. Crawling back on the ice they tried to quickly make their way towards the shore so they could have some semblance of safety. Reaching the shore Naruto quickly told Ur they needed to remove their wet clothing or else they'd freeze to death. Ur complied as she didn't want to die at a young age. They had known each other since they were two years old so she knew what he had so it wasn't all that embarrassing for the young woman.

Naruto didn't care about seeing Ur naked, not that he was a pervert, but because he was freezing cold as well. He built a small fire with his limited knowledge and soon they were huddling next to a fire that would help them survive through the night as they were stuck there until help arrived tomorrow. While they sat beside the warm fire they spoke, Ur wanted to know why he did something so reckless as to jump into a frozen lake, Naruto on the other hand told her he would do anything for her. She was his world, his queen and he would put his life on the line to make sure she would see the next day.

Ur herself confessed she had held a crush on him since they were young. Naruto being the one bold enough to move surprised the young woman by kissing her. This led to them making love by the fire where they consummated their love for each other. Ever since then they had been inseparable and married when they were of age to get it done without eloping. A year after they were married Ur had found out she had been pregnant which excited the two to no extent.

Naruto had started running around shouting out about how he was going to be a dad. This had embarrassed the future mother greatly so his friend Gildarts of the Fairy Tail guild had stopped him long enough for him to finally accept he was going to be, and he was ecstatic during her whole pregnancy, if not a bit overprotective. Several months later Ur gave birth to their daughter Ultear, named after her father's mother and she looked just like her mother while she had his facial features and high magic. Since then things in the magic world have never been the same for the family.

Naruto sat next to Ur and looked down at the sleeping form of his baby girl and then at his wife. With a smile he leaned over and kissed his daughter on her forehead gently before he stood up. Looking up Naruto grabbed his wife and pulled her up and then into a dip as he pressed his lips to her own. When he pulled back Ur had a dazed look on her face "What brought this on?" she asked him. "Oh nothing just giving my wife the love she deserves." Naruto replied to his loving wife.

Ur shook her head at him. She knew what he was trying to pull, he only did these things when he was forced to sleep on the couch, sometimes they worked but most of the time they didn't as she was just so stubborn. Walking out of the room Ur led him to the couch and pushed him down into one of the cushions. She quickly straddled him and began to kiss him. Naruto kissed her back before drawing away "And may I ask what brought this on?" he asked his wife.

"Well if it wasn't for your stubborn streak our daughter wouldn't be here with us. So think of this as your reward darling." she told him as she began to kiss his neck. She drew back and removed her top revealing her breasts to him then giving a little shake making them jiggle a bit. Oh sneaky little vixen, she was rewarding him before giving him a punishment... ok he could do that. Not like he wouldn't get back to the bedroom anytime soon so he wasn't impatient. Ur began to kiss his neck making him more aroused, she knew all his weak points it was sexy.

Naruto however didn't want to wake his daughter and have to make some excuse as to why her mother was moaning so loudly "Ur-chan wait a second would ya." Naruto said as he pushed his wife back a bit. "What is it Naruto-kun?" she asked. "I don't wanna wake our daughter, so why don't we take this to the bedroom." he said as he gripped her bottom and stood straight up with almost no difficulty before walking to the room all the while kissing his wife heavily on her supple lips.

Walking into the room Naruto laid Ur down on the queen-sized bed and continued to kiss her and sucking her lips as if he were a man dying of thirst. She was truly a ravishing woman and Naruto was so captivated by how beautiful his wife was. They broke apart to get some much needed air breathing hard as they regained their second wind. Ur looked into his eye's with love and adoration "I love you Naruto-kun." she said with a smile. "And I you Ur-chan." Naruto said with deep breaths.

Suddenly Ur flipped them over to where she was straddling him once again with a smirk on her face. Naruto smirked as he knew what she would try next, and was proved right when Ur began grinding her crotch on his, causing his manhood to begin to stiffen and grow inside his pants. "You know for the second most powerful man in the world, you sure do get aroused pretty easily." Ur said with a smirk before she leaded forward and smothered her large breasts on Naruto's chest, and he enjoyed their amazing softness and gave a small groan of satisfaction.

She giggled at his reaction as she continued grinding her crotch against his, and she felt her innards begin to turn wet from being highly aroused. Finally after a few more minutes of teasing him, Ur decided that she was done playing around as she cupped his face and slammed her lips to his in a passionate and lust-fueled kiss. Her husband's inner pervert took over his instincts as he reached up with his left hand and began copping a feel on her deliciously plump backside.

Their eyes met and lovingly gazed in each other as Ur's breasts dangled over his chest. Naruto moved his right hand up to Ur's face and lovingly stroked her cheek as his tongue entered her mouth and was greeted by her own. Their tongues impulsively battled and Ur trickled her fingers through his dark hair. Eventually Ur sat upright on the bed, breaking the kiss before she proceeded to remove her revealing pant's and underwear, leaving her curvaceous and toned form fully exposed before her husband.

Naruto marveled at her gorgeous body, as he would never get used to seeing anything more beautiful in his life other than his children. Ur inwardly laughed at his reaction before helping Naruto out of his own clothes so their fun could really begin. Ur licked her lips at the sight of Naruto's perfectly sculpted body. She admired the firm, toned muscles that he had gained from all his years of training and from constantly fighting Gildarts and God Serena. But the thing about him that immediately caught her attention was his long nine inch member that she was just dying to take into her mouth, but she would be patient for now.

Ur noticed Naruto hungrily eyeing her breasts and after an approving wink from the Ice-Make mage, he reached forward and cupped what he was able to hold of the desirable mounds and began to grope them. He smiled in amazement at the feeling of the large mounds in his hands and fondled them carefully. It seemed that even after seventeen years he was still an admirer of her body. Nobody said they didn't have to marry at fifteen, but they did and they wouldn't trade that day for the world.

Naruto squeezed them together and groped what his hands could fit of the mounds. Ur purred as Naruto carefully caressed and kneaded the soft, pliable orbs of flesh. He then began to circle his fingers around Ur's nipples as he began to gently nibble her neck and place kisses and lust-driven licks on it. She held his head to her neck and ran her fingers through his spiky, yet flexible hair. Naruto kissed his way down Ur's neck until he reached her breasts and began kissing them while they were pressed together.

He continued to circle her tits as they grew hard from his touch and she lowly moaned from the feeling of his touch on her body. Ur moaned and rubbed her calves together out of arousal as Naruto held her breasts and began to kiss the underside of them. Her nipples were now fully erect and hardened thanks to her rising excitement. Both of Naruto's index fingers and thumbs pinched and tweaked her nipples. He carefully twisted them to tease her and pulled them forward.

Ur whimpered as her tits were teased by her love and Naruto held the mounds together as he brought his mouth forward. He planted his lips on the erect buds and began to lick them. Naruto's tongue brushed feverishly on them and continued to press them together, sinking his fingers into the mounds. The Wizard Saint twirled his tongue on the orbs of flesh before beginning to suckle them. Ur once again mewled in pleasure as Naruto suckled her tits and his manhood began to swell up from excitement as he rubbed his lips on Ur's breasts and kissed them tenderly.

A few seconds later Naruto and Ur were in a sixty-nine position with Ur's ass over Naruto's head and her folds directly in front of his face while her face just over his erection which she gripped and mewled at the sheer size of it. Naruto meanwhile hungrily eyed the folds over his mouth and used his thumbs to spread the entrance of them apart so he could see the results of his teasing on Ur's breasts. He then spread the folds apart and looked to see the inside of Ur's womanhood was flowing with her inner juices.

Naruto smirked at how aroused he had made her before he placed the rest of his fingers on her ass and brought her lower body closer to his mouth before he started teasing her folds by licking her clit as slowly as possible while wriggling his index finger inside of her. Ur began to mewl and shook her hips making her entrance move as well as Naruto licked the center of her folds this time before his tongue entered her folds and went into her warmth. Ur panted lustfully and focused on Naruto's erection before gripping it and beginning to stroke him up and down.

She then snaked her tongue out and began trailing her tongue on it, beginning from the bottom while carefully toying with his ball sac by trickling it with her fingers. Ur then dragged her tongue to the head of Naruto's erection and took it in her mouth to suck on it for a moment before she twirled it on the top of his cock in circular motions causing him to moan in pleasure. Naruto's body shivered before he concentrated on his wifes' pussy and licked deeply into the inside of it, his tongue teasing her hot entrance and he teased her clit at the same time with his thumb circling it and rubbing it in slow, torturous patterns.

His tongue brushed on her inner walls and Ur swayed her ass over his face as a result while she continued jerking his manhood. Ur then decided to use her breasts to pleasure him even further and she sandwiched his member between her large bust. Naruto felt the soft orbs of flesh surround his length and he paused licking Ur's womanhood to moan pleasurably and she chuckled at him before beginning to stroke her perky tits on his manhood. She admired how hard his erection was with each stroke before planting her mouth back on his cock, this time taking him as far down her throat as he would go, fighting her annoying gag reflex.

She began to once again swirl her hot tongue on his cock while stroking her well-endowed assets on his manhood and moaning every few seconds to stimulate his cock with her vocal chords. Naruto began to do small thrusts into the cleavage that held his cock captive while swaying his tongue inside Ur's warmth while she continued to suck on him and lick his length in swirling directions. Though she wouldn't admit it Naruto's thrusts helped Ur's breasts slide up and down on his member as she rubbed her nipples on the erect veins of his hardened cock.

The pair licked each other's lower parts and relished in the tastes. Naruto's hands held Ur's firm but soft rear in place as he licked into her womanhood and he then trailed his tongue around her folds and she whimpered as she swung her ass around while sucking the cock in her mouth, and continuing to use her breasts to pleasure him. Ur then constricted her ample bosom around Naruto's member and massaged it until his member spasmed, unleashing a thick torrent of semen into her mouth.

Ur listened as Naruto moaned too and came a moment afterwards. Naruto's tongue licked the fluid streams draining out of her warmth clean while she swallowed her fill of his semen before taking her mouth off of his length. Some of the blonde's cum trailed down from the top of his length into Ur's deep cleavage and she licked it away and smiled again with a satisfactory look. She balanced herself and got off Naruto to lie next to him. He smiled lovingly at her and she returned the gesture. The two looked into each other's eyes and mutually understood what the other wanted immediately.

The next minute, Ur was on her hands and knees in the middle of the bed while facing the front with Naruto behind her and observed everything from her ass to the back of her breasts, which he was practically dying to touch and mold again and that made her blush in arousal. Naruto put himself over Ur with his erect member right underneath her womanhood. He began to rub his erection around her womanhood which made her arms wobble, and after circling his member around her folds a few more times, he more than readily slid into her awaiting warmth. Ur let out a small moan as she dug her nails into the bed and Naruto held still for a while to allow her to get adjusted to his size.

Naruto found Ur to be both tight and welcoming while she found his member to be long and thick and stretched her walls to their limits. Naruto let the moistness of his wife's pussy surround his length before sending it ramming into Ur and her body followed the friction between their bodies whilst her ass hit his crotch repeatedly. Ur blushed heavily from the feeling Naruto gave her and moaned loudly and she bit the sheets in front of her as her body felt intense pleasure, while her breasts and nipples felt like they were on fire and her body rocked back and forth with each thrust.

Her eyes rolled into the far back of her skull and she looked possessed. Though, she was only in possession of the pleasure Naruto gave her. Naruto thrust into Ur with blinding speed, and force. Naruto gritted his teeth and huskily growled and Ur's moans grew louder and the lewd sound of flesh smacking against flesh echoed throughout the room as Naruto deeply pounded into her pussy. Naruto then decided to mix things up a bit by snaking his hands underneath her chest and caressed her constantly swaying breasts by squeezing them and lightly pressed his fingers into her nipples that by now were pleasantly hard from his relentless pounding.

Ur uttered tiny whimpers of pleasure at her husband's teasing of her breasts and the unbelievable feeling of Naruto's manhood rocketing into her core. Naruto lowered his head over Ur's shoulders and started kissing her cheek; his manhood jetting into her making it difficult for him to kiss her lips. Even though Ur's breasts overfilled his hands, Naruto was having the time of his life with the soft pliable orbs in the palms of his hands as Ur dug her fingers deeper into the bed to hold onto.

She was controlled by his every thrust with his member pounding into her tightening walls, his thrusts hard and deep, and he carried on with kissing his wife and she would have done the same if she could. Naruto squeezed and fondled the huge orbs in his palms and his thumbs flicked and toyed with her rough nipples before she put her hands over her lover's hands and assisted him in caressing her heaving mounds.

Ur continued to make kissing gestures at Naruto and he still kissed her cheek before he started nibbling her neck while simultaneously licking it, allowing him to leave his mark on her in the form of a blood-red hickey appearing. She moaned from the feeling of his smooth and warm tongue on her neck before he then focused to licking her earlobe while he drove his crotch forward into her rear. Ur and Naruto fondled and teased her breasts together as he pounded his cock deeply into her womanhood, which was itching to enclose on him from the strong impact the member occupying it gave.

Naruto held onto Ur's breasts and squeezed them with all his might as they both reached their peak and her inner muscles gripped his cock and the flesh wrapped around him and pulled on his groin. This caused him to shoot a blast of semen that went deep into her core and her upper body arched up enough her to turn her head to face him, thus allowing her to kiss him and explore each other's mouths while two sets of brown eyes gazed lovingly into each other. Naruto backed out of Ur and he then lay behind her on his side with his left arm wrapped around her stomach and his other arm was around her chest, letting her breasts overfill his arms.

Ur turned her head to Naruto and Naruto saw the tired, look in her eyes. Naruto, understanding what she wanted, took his right arm that was wrapped around her before he reached down and pulled the sheets over their still warm bodies as Ur cuddled up close to him. "Naruto-kun, you truly are a godsend." Ur said while smiling at him. "Thanks Ur-Chan." Naruto responded with an equally bright smile as the two of them fell asleep in each other's arms. With that they fell asleep.

* * *

Waking up the next morning Naruto stretched. He saw the state his wife was in and smirked. Seemed that he didn't need to do anything special, not that he wouldn't later, after all. Naruto gently shook Ur awake and told her to go check on Ultear which she groggily got dressed to make sure her daughter was alright. Naruto quickly dressed himself and went to make breakfast for his family. Eggs, sausage, hashbrowns, grilled cheese sandwiches, and croissants with butter dip. Naruto knew his daughter would eat as much as she could so she could try to impress her father as she tried to be a big girl.

After breakfast when everything was clean and put away Naruto said they were going on a trip. Ultear's young curiousity got the better of her and she of course asked her father where they were headed which he responded to a friends house. Knocking on the door Silver Fullbuster opened the door to see a old friend he hadn't seen since school and gave a hearty laugh "Ah Naruto what's up man been a long time since I've seen ya. Please come in, come in." Silver said as he quickly ushered them in through the doorway so they wouldn't freeze.

Silver Fullbuster had known each other since they were babies so they always got along... until Ur showed up. That day was the day Naruto discovered he could use Lost Magic shocking his family and his old friend who declared he wouldn't lose to him. After settling a small disagreement Silver welcomed Ur with open arms after she kicked his ass in a fight with her fists. This in turn made Naruto start admiring her and respecting the wrath of a woman. As they grew up Naruto, Silver and Ur became one of the greatest teams of wizards in their country as they always completed their job without fail.

On one of their jobs Silver had saved a young woman named Mika and they quickly got to know one another finding that they had much in common. Silver had brought her to his home and introduced the young woman to his parents and surprise, surprise three years later they were married. When Mika joined their little band things were a bit tougher as the jobs became harder each passing year. Mika and Silver had almost died one day after they completed a task they were paid to do so after returning they all agreed to retire from doing jobs until they were ready to see what they could do after some harsh training.

Now almost ten years later... it was time. Silver sat on a couch with a relaxed sigh and motioned for his guests to join him. His lovely wife Mika walked in with their young son Gray who was about three now and smiled at seeing her friends after so long "Naruto-kun, Ur-chan it's been a while now hasn't it?" she asked as Naruto and Ur nodded in agreement as it had been a while. Ultear seeing the younger boy walked up to him "Hi I'm Ultear it is nice to meet you." she said as she introduced herself like her mommy had taught her to do.

"Gray..." Gray said as he introduced himself. Seems that Silver's straight to the point attitude was inherited as well besides his dad's looks. Naruto looked at Silver and coughed to get the man's attention off his wife's shapely rear, where it was currently glued, causing the man to turn to him. Naruto sat back "Well it's been ten years since we've went on a job, and I think it's time for us to get back out in the world. We've taken long enough to train in our magic so we should have enough power to get our latest job done." Naruto said as he pulled out a piece of paper and placed it on the table.

Silver picked the sheet of paper up and quickly read it before he raised an eyebrow. He then looked at his friend "Seriously... you want us to do something like this?" he asked as he slapped the paper down on the table. On it were the words 'Espionage' which meant they were going on a journey. Naruto nodded his head "Yep my spy has gathered that Alvarez is planning something and we need to find out why. I've been told they are increasing their military strength for something, but as of yet I don't know. We'll be meeting up with God Serena and Gildarts so they can tag along with us to help." Naruto told him.

"Well I can honestly say it beats being cooped up here that's for sure, but what about the kids?" Silver asked. Naruto pointed at Mika "They'll be staying with Mika at Fairy Tail so they can be safe." Naruto said as he looked at his daughter and smiled gently. Silver nodded in acceptance and stood up and looked to his wife "Mika-chan can you go pack Gray some clothes as well as some of your own I've got a job." he told her while she giggled at him. She placed a hand on her husbands chest "I heard so I already knew what you were asking before you even did." she said in a gloating tone causing Silver to laugh in embarrassment.

After packing Naruto, Ur, and Silver bid farewell to their children, and in Silver's case wife as well, and watched them head towards Magnolia. The trio of friends began to make their way towards Hargeon so that they could meet up with Gildarts and God Serena. When they arrived they saw the two men leaning against a rail conversing as they waited for them to arrive. Naruto cleared his throat making the two men turn towards them and stand up where God Serena smiled at seeing his rival and friend there on time.

Walking forward Naruto grasped God Serena's hand and gave it a firm shake "You're early." Naruto said matter of factually. "No you're just on time." God Serena responded with a smirk. The two men broke into laughter and wrapped their arms around each other as they tried not to fall over. Ur shook her head at the two men and walked toward her husband's rival. She pried the two laughing men apart and smacked them both on the back of their heads eliciting exclamations of pain while Gildarts chuckled. Having known the lively woman since they were young Gildarts knew it was best to stay out of the way of their punishment lest he brought in on it.

"We get it we all made it. That doesn't matter because we need to make our way to Alakitasia and we need to do it now lest we fail this mission for his majesty." Ur said with a look that aid she wasn't playing around about this. "Sorry dear/Ur." the two men said as one. Gildarts was now struggling to contain his laughter and hollering out "Whipped!" which would surely earn not Ur's wrath but his wife Cornelia. Don't get the wrong idea he loved Cornelia with all his heart... but he didn't love her anger... Wait... did that make him whipped as well.. surely it couldn't mean that.

Ur turned to Gildarts causing him to flinch "And how you been Gildarts?" she asked him. "I uh I've been good." he told her. Ur nodded her head "Yeah I thought so. And Cornelia-chan how is she?" she asked the Crash user." She is doing rather well... but we had to divorce each other... well we will be soon... I don't like working all the time so every chance I get I spend it with her." Gildarts told the woman. "Hey I've got a question to ask you two." God Serena said as he jumped into their conversation. "Oh and what's that?" Ur responded with a raised eyebrow.

"Well since our last two Wizard Saints, well not necessarily the last two more like the third and fifth, defected from Ishgar how about you two take up their mantles and become Wizard Saints? I mean you both have the power so why not?" he asked them. Naruto hearing the request for his wife to become a Wizard Saint nodded his head as well. "You know that wouldn't be such a bad idea. The pay would allow for ten times more vacation time so why not Gildarts?" Ur asked the man.

"Uh I don't know. I like traveling, but I also like spending time with Cornelia... Wait would I be able to take her anywhere I go?" he asked them. "Yeah actually you would. Naruto-kun is always taking us on vacations so that's a definite yes." Ur answered almost instantly. Gildarts shrugged. If he got to spend more time with his wife then he was all for it "Sure why not." he answered, hell this was cool now Fairy Tail had two Wizard Saints, three counting Naruto but he left the guild when he had married Ur and settled down.

God Serena pulled out the blue medallion and tossed it to Gildarts who caught it and held it up with a massive grin. Nodding his head he placed it around his neck and with that Gildarts Clive of the Fairy Tail guild had become the third Wizard Saint. Ur held her hand out, although unexpected she would become a Wizard Saint was kinda glad, and God Serena placed it in her grasp where she placed it around her neck like Gildarts had done. "Well it seems the Saints are now all accounted for." Naruto said as he wrapped his arm around Ur's waist.

"Well we need to go as we don't have much time until the ship departs." Gildarts said looking behind him. With a nod the two wizard Saint and the newly recruited Wizard Saints boarded the ship to head to Alveraz. When they reached the bay Naruto used another spell to speed the speed of their ship up so they would make better time, which was good because they had barely avoided a storm once or twice. When they had arrived the first thing Naruto noticed was the large castle in the middle of the city a few miles from the main port.

Getting off the ship Naruto and the others brought up hoods that were on the cloaks that God Serena had brought along to hide their appearances, and with that they disappeared into the large crowd. Unknown to them there was somebody who had noticed them "So... they are the ones who accepted the fake request that Leader-sama sent out huh?" the man asked. "Indeed. I would have never guessed that the two strongest men in Ishgar along with the third strongest magic user and the strongest woman would come here." another voice said. "We need to report this to Leader-sama as quickly as possible." the first said while the second nodded

* * *

Naruto and his team walked hidden in the crowd looking for anything strange. So far the strangest thing they have seen was a guy eat a scorpion, which Ur shivered at seeing, but other than that they saw nothing. Silver looked up and saw it was getting late "It'll be dark soon... we should find a Inn to stay at for the night." he suggested to which the others nodded their heads in agreement. Walking into the Inn they rented a set of conjoined rooms where Naruto, Ur, and God Serena would take one room while Gildarts and Silver would get the other. Ur walked out of the shower with a sigh. She didn't mind being in this country, but there was something off about it.

She looked outside and could honestly say she was surprised it had this many people. Naruto walked up behind her to look out the window and was silent. He just like Ur felt that there was something off about this country, and i wasn't just the amount of people there either. He felt an unnatural presence in the air. Something... dark... evil... pure and simple... evil... It was almost as if death had chose to come and pay a visit to the city and had a hard grip on it where it was unwilling to let go.

He didn't like this feeling in the air, and he was determined to find out what was causing it, and he wouldn't stop until he found out what was giving this bad feeling. Ur sat on the bed with a sigh before she laid back to look at the ceiling. She really wished something- hey... maybe that could work. She looked up at her husband "Naruto-kun can you do something for me?" she asked him. Naruto turned with a "Hmm" as he didn't know what she wanted. "What is it Ur-chan?" he asked her. Ur smiled "Sing a song. You, Gildarts, Silver, and God Serena sing a song like you always did back when we were teens singing for the community during the Harvest Festival." she said.

Naruto gave a short laugh before he scratched the back of his head. He wasn't even sure if he had the skill he did back when he was a teen. Hell he wasn't even sure if his voice was as good as it was back then. He shrugged before he knocked on the neighboring door. Gildarts opened the door "Yeah?" he asked his fellow Wizard Saint. "Ur wants us to sing a song like when we were kids. You me, Silver, and God Serena." he said to the Crash user. Gildarts repeated the same actions as Naruto did.

He scratched the back of his neck unsure, before he closed the door. Some muffled speaking could be heard before the door opened to reveal the two Wizard Saints. Silver chose this time to walk in the door to see the group all with an instrument in their hands. He scratched the back of his neck confused "Ok... what'd I miss?" he asked them. "Hey you made it just in time. We were about to take our minds off this feeling in the air by playing some songs." Naruto said to the man.

Silver perked up at hearing that "Oh... well I guess we can get the toys out for a bit." he said as his hand glowed for a second before a guitar appeared in his hands. The others had similar actions done before various instruments appeared before them. For Naruto it was a electric guitar. Ur had drumset, Gildarts had nothing, for now, and God Serena had another electric guitar. Silver sat down next to God Serena with a noglastic smile on his face "So what song should we play first?" he asked them.

God Serena chuckled "To be honest I'm not sure if I can still play." he said offhandedly, which was soon agreed by the others. "Well... we won't know until we actually try now won't we." Naruto said as he strummed the instrument a couple times getting a tune from it. "How about we just let the music do the talking." Ur said to them which they all agreed to before a soothing tune was playing between the group. However it was Naruto who started to sing. It was a song that would always seem to suit a wizard of Fairy Tail due to the fact it made the most sense to them.

* * *

Enter-Johnny Rzeznik: I'm Still Here

* * *

 _ **I am a question to the world,**_  
 _ **Not an answer to be heard**_  
 _ **Or a moment that's held in your arms.**_  
 _ **And what do you think you'd ever say?**_  
 _ **I won't listen anyway…**_  
 _ **You don't know me,**_  
 _ **And I'll never be what you want me to be.**_

 _ **And what do you think you'd understand?**_  
 _ **I'm a boy, no, I'm a man..**_  
 _ **You can't take me and throw me away.**_  
 _ **And how can you learn what's never shown?**_  
 _ **Yeah, you stand here on your own.**_  
 _ **They don't know me 'cause I'm not here.**_

 _ **And I want a moment to be real,**_  
 _ **Wanna touch things I don't feel,**_  
 _ **Wanna hold on and feel I belong.**_  
 _ **And how can the world want me to change?**_  
 _ **They're the ones that stay the same.**_  
 _ **They don't know me,**_  
 _ **'Cause I'm not here.**_

 _ **And you see the things they never see**_  
 _ **All you wanted, I could be**_  
 _ **Now you know me, and I'm not afraid**_  
 _ **And I wanna tell you who I am**_  
 _ **Can you help me be a man?**_  
 _ **They can't break me**_  
 _ **As long as I know who I am**_

 _ **And I want a moment to be real,**_  
 _ **Wanna touch things I don't feel,**_  
 _ **Wanna hold on and feel I belong.**_  
 _ **And how can the world want me to change?**_  
 _ **They're the ones that stay the same.**_  
 _ **They can't see me,**_  
 _ **But I'm still here.**_

 _ **They can't tell me who to be,**_  
 _ **'Cause I'm not what they see.**_  
 _ **Yeah, the world is still sleepin',**_  
 _ **While I keep on dreamin' for me.**_  
 _ **And their words are just whispers**_  
 _ **And lies that I'll never believe.**_

 _ **And I want a moment to be real,**_  
 _ **Wanna touch things I don't feel,**_  
 _ **Wanna hold on and feel I belong.**_  
 _ **And how can they say I never change?**_  
 _ **They're the ones that stay the same.**_  
 _ **I'm the one now,**_  
 _ **'Cause I'm still here.**_

 _ **I'm the one,**_  
 _ **'Cause I'm still here.**_  
 _ **I'm still here.**_  
 _ **I'm still here.**_  
 _ **I'm still here.**_

* * *

End- Johnny Rzeznik: I'm Still Here

* * *

Naruto coughed to clear his throat out a bit. He hadn't sung something like that in years so it was a given that in a long time. A knock at the door brought them out of their more relaxed mood as they all tensed up. The knocking continued where Naruto finally got up to see who was at the door. Opening the door Naruto saw one of the attendance clerks "Uh... can I help you?" he asked the man. "Yes sorry to distirb you, but some of the other guests were complaining that you were being a bit too loud. We were wondering if you could tone your music playing down a few notches?" the man asked. "Yeah we'll do it. Sorry." Naruto said and closed the door.

Naruto walked back to his group and told them that it was one of the clerks and he said they were being a bit loud to which they all laughed at. With their mood ruined a bit more they decided to get to work. Splitting up Naruto headed to the northernmost part of the city. He was shocked by how poor most of the people were and then he was suddenly alerted by the sounds of shouting before he was shoved out of the way where a young girl around five ran by. She wasn't much older than his daughter, but still young nevertheless.

Naruto turned to see just who was pursuing the young child and growled when he saw a group of-no... this was a mob that was chasing her. "Get the demon!' a man yelled. "Kill it before it's too late!' another yelled as the mob continued to yell at the child. Naruto walked back and turned where he began to run after the young child. Easily catching up to the child who looked to be on her least legs and about to collapse he scooped the child up and jumped up to one of the rooftops as the young child screamed as she thought she was about to get beat.

"It's alright I've got you." Naruto said as he sat the child down. Looking at her he could see she was filthy due to all the dirt covering her face and body. "W-why help me?" she asked him. Naruto placed a hand on top of the child's head "Because it was the right thing to do. Can you tell me why that mob was chasing after you?" Naruto asked her as she started to shake. She gulped "I-it's because of my magic... I didn't ask for it, it just happened honest." she said as tears began to build up behind her eye's. "Well what's your magic?" he asked her.

"T-Take-Over... God-Soul..." she said timidly. This caused Naruto's eye's to shoot up to the point they almost disappeared into his forehead. This child could us the powers of a god to fight... if that was true then she could be one of the most powerful wizards to have been born. He had to protect this child from the world of dark guilds and he had to make sure she stayed safe. Ur would definitely want another child for little Ultear to play with, and eventually train with when as they grew into their magic abilities over time.

"What's your name?" Naruto asked the child once she calmed down enough to the point she no longer looked like she was about to cry. "D-Dimaria Yes-sta." she answered him. "Well Dimaria-chan how about you come with me, and I'll do my best to help you control your magic." he told her, but this time she took a step back. "B-but you haven't even told me your name yet." she whimpered. Naruto chuckled, and she was right he head forgotten to introduce himself to the frightened child "My name is Naruto Milkovich Second of the Wizard Saints." he told her as he saw her eyes widen in surprise. This was one of the ten strongest men from Ishgar, what was he doing here?

"So... would you like to come with me?" he asked as he held his hand out to the child. Dimaria looked at the man, and then towards his outstretched hand and made her choice. Ur had walked back into the hotel room several minutes after Silver had. God Serena had just arrived a few seconds ago and so far none of them had anything to report on what the city was up to. The door opened and a very dirty child peeked timidly through the door before it was opened all the way causing the child to yelp before her head vanished to hide behind the tall blond standing at the door.

"Naruto who is this?" Ur asked him as she pointed to the child. If this was something he had just found out then he was going to get it. Naruto gave his friends, and wife, a friendly wave "Hey guys look what I found." he said as he moved to try and reveal the child only for her to stay hidden behind his long legs. Naruto turned back a bit "It's ok you can trust them." he said gently. This made the small child peek out from behind the blonde to reveal herself once again.

Ur cooed at the child as she was reminded of her own daughter for a few seconds. She then looked to her husband and scowled "Please tell me this one isn't from a past lover or something before our marriage?" she asked him as Naruto brought his hands up and began to wave them wildly."What! No nononononono." he started rambling, "I just found her being chased by a mob because her magic is so powerful, and so I thought you would like to know I decided we should adopt her into our family." Naruto said.

Ur looked at the child and then at her husband, and then back at the child. She gave a sigh and remembered the hard life he had growing up, proving to their small village that he could grow to be one of the strongest men alive. Her daughter had definitely inherited his power as her own was way below that of her husbands so it was no surprise he would want to bring in a child off the streets. "What's your name little one?" she asked the child. Oh great she was going to do what he had done all over again.

"Her name is Dimaria, and she is a Take-Over wizard." he said for the child. Oh... well that was a surprise... Ur looked to her husband "What kind of Take-Over does she use?" she asked him. Naruto closed the door and then several Silencing Runes appeared blocking any noise they didn't want to get out inside the room. Naruto then got very serious "The reason I saved her from the mob is because of the fact she can take over the soul of a god." Naruto said eliciting gasps of shock from his companions. That was a very powerful ability as Gods rarely allowed a human to get anywhere near them and when they did it was usually for something they alone wanted.

Ur looked to her husband and she saw him nod his head "I-it's true... I can use G-God-Soul to fight if I c-choose too." Dimaria said shyly getting the group to look at her which made her retreat to hide behind Naruto in embarrassment as she wasn't used to such attention from people. Silver sighed "So what are we going to do about her? I mean it's not like we can take her to Fairy Tail and drop her off there, I mean she's a demi-god for pete's sake." the devil slayer said getting his teams attention. Gildarts hummed to himself as he tried to think of a solution.

It clicked in his mind "Why not... I mean yeah dropping off a kid with the power of a god at our guild is literally asking for the Magic Council to disband Fairy Tail, but what if we can teach her to control her power. We have a God Slayer here so if she get's out of hand we can get her back under control to where she can think rationally." he said stating his idea, and to be honest it wasn't a bad one either. "Well what about the off chance that when Naruto isn't there and she goes bezerk?" Silver asked the man. "Well... I can't say. As it may seem none of us knows what will happen if she goes bezerk when we aren't there to stop her so it's best we just leave her with Naruto." Gildarts said.

"Well.. I guess we can make that work." Ur said with a shrug, she just didn't know what this could affect so she was going along with it hoping for the best really. That and she wanted a friend for her beloved little Ultear-chan to play with as she grew up. "Well I don't know about you, but having this child with us will make us more of a target than usual due to our status." Naruto said to them and they all nodded in agreement. Quickly packing their bags the group ran to the port to get on a ship that left for Hargeon. And once more they were being watched as they were when they first arrived.

Quickly boarding the ship Naruto watched from the deck as hey sailed away from the land of Alakitasia and back towards Ishgar. He wouldn't admit it but the feeling he had when he was on land had been a lot worse than it was now, but nevertheless it still hadn't faded away completely which Naruto felt was some kind of omen. When they reached Ishgar Naruto told his companions that they were all going to Fairy Tail. When Dimaria asked What Dimaria asked What Fairy Tail was Naruto answered her by saying that Fairy Tail was family. This also happened to make the young girl more confused than when Naruto said they were going to Fairy Tail.

Naruto walked up to the doors of the guildhall and smirked before he then called out **Gankutsuryū no Daichi Ken** _(Cavern Dragon's Destruction Fist)"_ Naruto called out before he shattered the doors with a single strike. Makarov who was sitting on the bar looked to the door that was now shattered and sighed "Welcome back. I assume you enjoyed your time off from your duties?" Makarov asked as Naruto and his group walked through the door. "Well to say enjoy would probably be a mild way to put it." Naruto answered the elderly man. A young boy wearing a red shirt with a lightning bolt on it looked at Naruto in awe before running up to his idol.

"Naruto your back!" the young boy exclaimed as Naruto turned to the young child. Naruto couldn't help but smile when seeing the child as he was always asking him to teach him, and why wouldn't he Naruto treated the boy better than his own father did. Naruto chuckled when Laxus jumped and wrapped his arms around his legs "Hey Laxus how ya been?" Naruto said as he rubbed the boy's head. Laxus gave a laugh "I've been awesome. So are you gonna train me like you promised?" Laxus asked his elder blonde. Naruto gave another chuckle "Yeah I guess I can do that. So what do you want to learn from me this time?" he asked the young child.

"I want to know how you do all your lightning magics." Laxus said as he pointed at Naruto who chuckled once more. This child truly was the old man's grandson and he would have a bright future if he stayed like this. Naruto rubbed Laxus on the top of his head and messed up the boy's already unruly hair and reached in his back pocket and presented it to the young boy. Laxus took it from Naruto and unrolled it where his eyes got big with excitement where he then jumped into Naruto's arms. What nobody knew, besides himself Ur or Makarov, was that Laxus was actually Naruto's son. The only thing the boy got from him was his blonde hair and eye's.

While Ivan liked to think he sired the boy the truth was that Naruto and the boy's mother got drunk one night before her wedding and had slept together, with Ur, on accident. That was how both Ultear and Laxus were conceived, quite ironic if one thought about it. It was a good thing he had the blond hair reminiscent to the Dreyer hair. Naruto then motioned for the boy to hand him the scroll which he did "Now Laxus there is something I want you to promise me when I give this to you." Naruto said as he now had the lad's full attention. Laxus bobbed his head eagerly as he wanted the technique that was written on the scroll as it looked cool.

"I want you to use this spell to help keep your loved ones safe that's all I ask." Naruto said. "I promise that I will use it to help defend all those who can't defend themselves." Laxus said as he looked him in the eye's. Naruto nodded his head in satisfaction and handed the boy the scroll before he reached into his pocket and handed Laxus a orb that looked familiar to the rest of Naruto's group, sans Dimaria, where Laxus looked at the orb in confusion. Naruto knew that Ivan thought of the boy as weak, but Naruto knew that was because he had yet to truly understand his magic as he was extremely young. He wouldn't admit it, but he spoiled Laxus a bit much like he did Ultear.

Naruto then handed Laxus the orb "I know what your thinking, and I'll answer. That right there is a Lightning Dragon Slayer Lacrima." Naruto answered the young boy who held the orb like it was a rare gem he had stole. Ur and the others looked at him with wide eyes "Naruto-kun are you sure?" his wife asked him. This was not something one would depart with easily. That lacrima was expensive as it was a rare magic item even in the world of magic. The only reason he had as many as he did was because he literally bought a few of them illegally as did God Serena when they were inducted into the Wizard Saints.

Naruto nodded his head "Yeah. Besides all he needs to do is have Ivan implant it into him and he'll be good to go." Naruto responded. Laxus beamed happily "Wow really? That's so cool." Laxus said happily. Naruto smiled and ruffled the young blonde's hair "I know you'll become a wonderful wizard with that power." Naruto said. "Wonderful! Wonderful! I think not old man I'm gonna become so powerful that I'll surpass both my grandpa and you just you watch me." Laxus said with a fire in his eye's. Naruto smiled _"You already have surpassed me Laxus, you just don't know it."_ he thought to himself as he stood up and looked to Makarov.

"So the Fantasia Parade is still on in a couple days right?" Naruto asked and Makarov nodded. "Yep it sure is. And I'll be glad to have some of Fairy Tail's best and brightest join in on the fun this year." Makarov said as he wanted them to join in on the fun. Naruto nodded "Alright it's settled Fairy Tail's best team is back for the holidays." Naruto declared as his team cheered. Silver took the opportunity to walk over to the bar and grab a beer with Gildarts as they started their annual drinking contest. God Serena went over to a group of girls and began flirting with them hoping to score a lucky night. Naruto and Ur however stayed at a table with Makarov and Dimaria.

"So who is this little cutie?" Makarov asked the duo. Naruto looked to little Dimiria and smiled "This is little Dimiria Yesta and she is a new member of Fairy Tail. hope you don't mind." Naruto said to the master. Makarov waved him off "Eh it won't hurt, besides the guild is always open to anybody and everybody. Even you Naruto." he said to the blonde powerhouse. Naruto nudged the young child forward towards the old man while Makarov held up the stamper. "So where do you want your guild mark, and what color would you like for it to be in?" he asked the child. Dimiria gulped as she didn't know how to answer the man.

Naruto kneeled down "Would you like me to place the emblem on you sweetie?" he asked her. Dimiria nodded as she trusted Naruto more so than anyone else she had met. Sure the lady was nice, but she wanted to be near someone she trusted. Dimiria pulled up her pant leg on her left leg "On my leg in b-black." she said to him. Naruto nodded his head as he took the marker from the master and then kneeled next to the child. Placing the marker he held it there on her leg for several seconds before removing it to show a mark of Fairy Tail. He smiled "Welcome Dimiria Yesta Milkovich to Fairy Tail." he told the young girl with a smile on his face.

* * *

 **Well there you go, and as I said before if you want it message me**


	4. Chapter 4-Naruto's Journey Tale of God's

**And here is my story Naruto's Journey: A Tale of Two Son's**

* * *

"Talking"

 _"Thinking"_

 **"I'm going to kick your ass"** Bijuu/Dragon/Etherious speech/Spell/Jutsu

 _ **"I'm going to kick your ass"**_ Bijuu/Dragon/Etherious thought

 **Disclaimer: I don't own either Naruto or Fairy Tail they are owned by their respective owners. I can honestly say that I own the story but not the characters as well.**

* * *

 _Summary: They weren't supposed to do it alone. They were brothers in all but blood, but Sasuke said he owed him a debt that wasn't repayable and instead gave him a gift. A gift that could help him protect those precious to him. He is Naruto Senju son of Tsunade Senju. Grandson of Hashirama Senju and heir of the Mokuton and the new Sage of Six paths and the Savior of the World. At the end of the war the two left for Fiore to bring peace to the world of magic. Come along the journey has only just begun._

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke stood in front of the large crowd that was cheering for them while the Tailed Beasts stood behind the new Sage of Six Paths and his friend Sasuke who held his hand clasped together with his own in the ram hand seal. Hagoromo hovered to their side with a smile on his face as he finally witnessed the true peace between Indra and Asura began like when he was alive and his boy's were little and loved one another.

Hagoromo was struck with an idea as he watched the two teens smile at the praise they were being given. If the two brothers could bring peace to this side of the world, then why not do it for other the other side of the world as well. Clearing his throat he got their attention "Naruto and Sasuke come here." he told the two brother's. "Yes Great Grandpa." Naruto said while Sasuke nudged him in the side.

"I must commend you for severing the chain of hatred that clung to this world. Now I want you to do it again." he told them getting a confused look from the six paths brothers reborn. "What do you mean?" Sasuke asked the old man. "What I mean is that I have foreseen a calamity in another part of the world and I want you two to prevent it from happening. So will you do your ancestor this favor and help or will you leave the world to it's own devices and perish as it almost did when Madara cast the Infinite Tsukuyomi on the moon and nearly captured the both of you in the inescapable illusion?" Hagoromo asked the two of them.

"Well I guess if it means helping other people out then I guess I'm in." Naruto said nodding his had. Sasuke looked at Naruto and then to the Tailed Beasts and then back at Hagoromo before he spoke to the old man "I guess if it keeps the Senju out of trouble then I'm in as well." he agreed. Hagoromo then looked to his creations "Now as for you guys I need some helpers to go along with them to make sure they don't become lax in their duty so who wants to go?" he asked the mighty beasts.

Shukaku immediately stepped forward **"I will go with the little humans to make sure they don't forsake their duty, but I want to be sealed inside Naruto so I'm not captured and enslaved again."** Shukaku said as the other Tailed Beasts stepped for ward. Kurama spoke up for all of them to hear **"I think it would be best if we all went with Naruto. I mean think about this for a second and hear me out."** Kurama said to them.

 **"He has all our chakra in him which by default is chakra for the Juubi making him the new Sage of Six Paths. The only thing he needs is the old mans eye and he will be the new savior. Plus we all want to see what the world has to offer us like when we were little. So who wants to go with him I know besides Shukaku I am going."** Kurama said as Naruto smiled.

Hagoromo thought about it and realized that Kurama was right. "Sasuke would you be willing to trade your Rinnegan with one of Naruto's eye's. I don't possess the chakra to transform one of his eye's but if I were to switch one of your eye's with his then the Six Paths Chakra that Naruto has in his body should allow for me to transform the eye into another Rinnegan without exhausting the rest of my chakra." Hagoromo told the blackette.

Sasuke sighed, if it was what his ancestor wanted then who was he to argue with the godlike man. "Alright let's get this over with." he said. "Glad you agreed Sasuke, Now Naruto I assume that you know how to transplant an eye correct?" he asked the blond who nodded his head. "Yeah I know how. Disgusting as hell but yeah I know how to do it." Naruto said to the old man as he nodded his head yes.

"Good now I want you to take out your right eye and give it to Sasuke, and Sasuke I want you to take out your left, key word is left eye, and hand it to Naruto." Hagoromo told Sasuke. The two men grimaced as they removed their eye's and exchanged them all the while blood seeped down the side of their faces. Naruto gently held the eye while he held up the half ram seal and creates a wood clone. "I assume you know what to do next?" Hagoromo told the half blind clone who nodded his head yes.

The clone woks quickly to exchange the eyes and then crumbles away when it's purpose is complete allowing for the two to open their eye's. Hagoromo motions for Sasuke to walk over to him and extends his hand out to him. Placing his palm on the disappearing mans hand his eye then turns into it's Rinnegan form. "There now you have some of Naruto's Chakra while he has some of your own. This will allow for you to access his techniques and for him to use yours in return. Call it an even exchange as you cannot take something without giving something back in return." Hagoromo smiled before he looked at the Tailed beasts.

"Now I want you all to stand still as I will commence the sealing process." Hagoromo says as he claps his hands together and forms the snake hand seal. **"Rikudō Jūbi Kyūin** _(Six Paths Ten Tails Coffin Seal)"_ Hagoromo says as the nine beasts shrink and turn into large spheres of chakra and are then sucked into Naruto's gut. "There now you are the true new Sage of Six Paths Naruto. Kurama should be at his full power once more so there is no worrying about what he will say about he is." Hagoromo tells the blond before he looks at Sasuke.

"Well Sasuke do you have anything to say to Naruto?" he asked the teen. "Yeah thanks for allowing me to stay on equal terms of power with you." he tells Naruto. Naruto just waves his arm showing that it didn't matter to him. "Wait what about the other half of our arms?" Naruto asked suddenly. "Simply clone the cells from the arm of your past life be it right or left and you should be able to use both your arms once more." Hagoromo tells him.

Sasuke shakes his head no "I'm sorry but I don't think I will take you up on the offer Naruto. I have caused to much damage to this world already so this will be a way for me to repent for my crimes. Maybe at a later date I'll take you up on the offer, but not right now." Sasuke said while Naruto nodded his head in understanding. "When you guys have brought peace to the other side of the world just use the Rinnegan's together to make a portal and you should return. Now it is time for me to return to the afterlife. I wish the two of you the best of luck out there... Naruto and Sasuke." Hagoromo said as he disappeared and died for the second time, which would be known as the day Naruto was blessed with the title Kami no Shinobi by the original Kami no Shinobi.

"Well Sasuke what do you say we blow this joint and go home. I don't know about you but I am exhausted." Naruto said to his friend who chuckled as he pushed Naruto with his left arm. "Yeah let's all go home I think we all need a long rest." Sasuke agreed with the blond. When the battlefield was clear everyone went back to their respective villages to mourn their fallen and celebrate the newfound peace in their part of the world.

Later that night as Naruto was walking back into the Senju compound he was surprised to see the sheer amount of people that were there partying and having a great time. "Hey guys what's going on here?" Naruto asked as Kiba walked up to him with a beer in his hand. "Ah here he is now ladies and gentlemen the man the myth the legend the savior of the shinobi world Naruto Senju." Kiba yelled as he held up his left arm while the people cheered loudly for the blond. Someone then starts to shout for a speech which is soon mimicked by all the others.

Naruto laughs as he walks away from the crowd and steps onto the table and clears his throat. "Alright I guess you guys talked me into it so I'll do my best. Now I'm going to say this in the simplest ways we know we can all understand. We went to fight in a war against a madman. We kicked some ass out there and won the right to our freedom." Naruto said as the crowd cheered. Naruto then raises his arm in the air to quiet down the crowd.

"But with war comes sacrifice and death. Which means that we have lost many a great ninja and kunoichi out there so I would like to take a moment and honor the with a minute of silence to honor our fallen brothers and sisters in arms so bow your heads." Naruto says as everyone does as they are told. After the minute passes Naruto shouts out "Now let's get this party started right. D.J give me a good beat." and the music player nods and starts to play a good song for them to dance to.

After a hour of having fun Naruto decides to call it a night. He still had enough energy to party, but he had to leave for the port tomorrow. "Alright guys I'm calling it a night so keep your noise level to a minimum would you." and heads to his room while everyone shouts out "Night Naruto." and resume their fun. Naruto walks into his room and turns on the light to change but is surprised to see six women in his bed.

These women were Ino Yamanaka, Karin Uzumaki, Mai Hattori, Kurotsuchi, Temari Sabaku, and Haku Yuki. "What are you guys doing here?" he asked them as they giggled at him. "Well we're here to wish you farewell on your journey Naruto-kun." Haku says as she blushes. "Yeah now come over here and show us why the Senju were the most powerful clan in the world." Mai tells him as she to blushes.

"Ok I know we're due to get married when I come back in a few years, but are you girls sure that you want to do this?" he asks them. Ino giggles as she removes her top followed by the other girls. "Oh we're sure. Now come on Naruto-kun" she says motioning him over with her finger. "Well if you girls want it then who am I to ignore your requests." he says as he quickly strips out of his clothes and climbs into the bed.

He is pulled into a deep kiss with Karin who is now naked but his head is then pulled away from the lovely redhead to Ino who is now naked as well. "Ino no fair I was kissing him." Karin cries out to the blonde. She then looks at Naruto and asks "Naruto-kun, can I go first?" at Naruto, who nodded to her as he sat her on his lap and prepared to enter her. As she braced herself, he suddenly paused and observed the scars on her torso before his fingers were lit with green healing chakra.

"What's wrong?" Karin asked before he planted his hands on her backside and she then felt every last one of her childhood scars, both external and internal, quickly healing. Amazed by this, the only answers she could think of were that the scars likely discouraged the blonde from engaging in any sex with her or that healing them came from a subconscious need to help her. "Yeah I'm healing your scars Karin, and I don't want you to heal anyone with that heal bite of yours can you do that for me?" he asked her as she nodded her head.

Before she could say anything else, he looked at her and grunted before placing his hands on her newly healed flesh. She sighed as she stroked his tower a few times and lowered her entrance on it before his manhood was fully housed inside of her. Karin's eyes watered at the strength Naruto's cannon possessed as he began shooting it into her folds and her hips started wiggling as he sat up. He held up her breasts and savagely licked at her bountiful bosom while smothering the flesh together and sucks on them a little causing her to moan in delight.

Naruto's hips shot forward and Karin places her feet on either side of him while now bucking her own hips. As the younger man plowed his erection through her wet folds, her eyes continue to water in pleasure along with her face becoming a crimson color similar to her hair and he licked at her tits while they heaved in his hands some more. She placed her hands on his shoulders and held onto him while their hips versed the other. Naruto lustfully snarled as he opened his mouth and gnawed at the bouncing mounds with his canines slowly piercing the flesh.

Karin cried out from this while his tongue rubbed on her bud with his teeth lodged in the breast and she ran her fingers through his spiked hair. Watching his mouth gnaw on her orb, he fondled and palmed the other with the bud being teased by his index finger and thumb. Naruto pulled on the bud before releasing it and massaging the flesh as Karin held his face to her twins. She trailed her fingers through his hair and he eventually switched to the opposing one as he planted his hands on her rear.

With him over exceeding her expectations, she tightly held onto his shoulders and marveled at the great speed he possessed while looking at his freshly made clones each having their own turns with the other women. Karin's walls grinded Naruto's cock as it flew into her crevice and her toes began curled with her nails beginning to dig into his shoulders drawing a little blood. He removed his canines from her breast and her full lips immediately found his with him groping at her peach. Naruto and Karin's tongues eagerly licked and tasted the other as his crotch accelerated forward to send his glory striking against her womb.

Naruto's tongue ferociously dominated Karin's and her eyes shut in bliss with her twins squishing on his sweaty chest. Sweat began to pour from her temple and quickly make its way down her body as she grinded his cock by working her hips together in tandem. He observed her shimmering red eyes and battled her tongue with extreme force shared with his thrusts. Karin's mind quickly began turning blank from feeling his mighty length slamming against her innards and reaching the depths of her stomach with their current position helping.

She then felt his left hand move from her butt and rest on the back of her head while holding her to him. Her arms wrapped around his backside and a muffled growl came from him as he felt her nails digging into him a bit harder. Though the many scratch marks he received would heal shortly, that didn't mean Naruto found it any more pleasant to deal with and pushed the thought to the side at Karin's uterus beginning to open as the tip of his hardness hit against it.

Her eyes begin to ascend to the back of her head as she felt his thick erection swell within her pussy and her toes begin curling as their lips separated. She smiled with complete ecstasy and felt Naruto take to licking at the tops of her breasts as he slightly leaned back to cup them again. Naruto let out a loud moan once he felt the narrow walls squeezed his drenched stiffness and then spurted his thick seed into her. As she felt the life giving liquid flood her warmth, she cried out and continued to smile as the blonde licked her neck trying to leave a hickey on her.

Meanwhile, Temari loudly mewled as her respective partner plowed into her from behind and his lap smacked against her rear end while addictively holding onto her large breasts. She tightly held onto the bed and chills of pleasure were sent down her spine from feeling his tongue feverishly licking on her neck leaving a red hickey in it's place.

 _"His pushes are so hard! If he keeps this up, it's only a matter of time before I…"_ Temari thought before her thoughts were interrupted by the clone framing her face and she turned her head to have him to lick her lips. Temari opened her mouth and licked his tongue before they rubbed them together as he took hold of her forearms and pulled her up to continue thrusting into her core.

With her breasts now freely swaying forward, the clone then stood up and she rose to her feet with him. The clone kept his grip on her forearms and she pushed her hips against his with her eyes closing in bliss. Temari blushed as the Naruto replica rammed his cock into her pussy and held onto her forearms while she whimpered from the power his thrusts possessed. He freed her left arm and lowered his neck in order for her to place it on the crook of it.

His next move was to lift her leg off the floor and hoisted it into the air before he kept it arched. Temari's free hand rested on his hand as she felt the clone once again licking her neck and her arm remained on the crook of his neck for balance. Her eyes opened to look down at his crotch as it jerked itself upright and his erection was sent back into her womanhood while she rode it in her current position. Temari shook her waist and held onto the clone until a low growl sounded from him sometime later.

Temari let out the loudest moan she could upon feeling her walls wrap around his hilt and a geyser of semen erupted through her tunnels with the other half of it exploding from her pussy. The blend of semen and her inner juices poured onto the floor as it cascaded down his testicles and he once again framed Temari's mouth before pressing his lips against hers. As the dreamy look in her eyes remained, Temari caressed his jaw line and both stayed in their current position before eventually switching to a new one.

Haku was laying on her side on the floor as the blonde she was paired with pounded into her tunnels while keeping her leg arched into the air. As the clone crotch met against hers, her chest heaved in accordance with the blonde's movements and her face reached a crimson blush from his speed. "Hurry it up and cum inside me!" Haku commanded the clone in a non typical arrogant tone and the clone responded by licking against her cheek before responding "I never knew you could be so dominating Haku-chan." Her hands remained on the floor and her eyes started sparkling after some time had passed.

As the others had done, she had underestimated his sexual stamina and energy but this mostly stemmed from her newfound arrogant nature. Haku's breasts squished on the floor with the clone's free hand resting on her shoulder and she looked down at her fellow women as they each pleasured their respective partner. Though she wouldn't admit it, she was astounded by how deep this Naruto's hardness was striking and how quick her pussy walls were getting tighter with each move. She moaned and he caressed the underside of her leg with his tongue gliding up and down her neck leaving a hickey.

Haku's haughty façade began to dissolve with a grin taking form in its place and her blush deepened from his tongue rubbing on her. The clone's tongue traveled to her earlobe and he began to heavily pant with her. Her hands stayed planted on the floor as she balanced herself and felt his erection growing within her caverns. His tongue rubbed and licked at Haku's earlobe before rearing onto his knees with him still holding onto her arched leg.

She slightly stumbled but regained her balance and continued to smile until she felt her innards tighten around his member and her stomach was rewarded when she was deeply flooded with his semen. The clone observed her reaction and licked her face with their release pouring from her entrance down onto the , Ino found herself underneath Naruto while his member plummeted into her core and she wrapped her legs around him while bucking her hips in order to grind him.

Given how much he was squeezing and toying with her heaving bosom, she couldn't help but wonder if he remembered how he had met her three years ago in the academy. Naruto's fingers rubbed and squeezed her flesh together while she tightly clung to him. Her light blue eyes looked into his ultramarine and magenta ones and she felt his tongue licking against her lips before she invited it to the inside of her mouth.

Ino worked her hips against the powerful blonde and muffled moans could be clearly heard from her mouth as he thrusted into her womanhood. The more he thrust his hardness into the depths of her stomach the more her mind gave into her ecstasy-ridden state and her eyes looked into his. Ino hung onto Naruto and battled his tongue wildly licking her own. She ran her fingers through his hair and he squeezed at her bulbs with his index finger and thumb.

Ino's eyes sparkled in response to his teasing of her breasts and her legs stayed locked tightly around him to allow his hardness to go as deep as possible inside of her warmth. His hips shot downward and rocketed his member through her lower lips as the inner walls grinded against him. Naruto ended the kiss and licked Ino's cheek as she clung to him while he lustfully blush glowed on her face and she purred from his constant licking.

With his fingers remaining fixated on rubbing her quaking orbs together, she grew tighter on him and the blonde's snarling intensified with his testicles also become tighter until he emptied his life substance within her wetness straight into her womb. Ino smiled from feeling the hot fluids overflowing from her pussy and Naruto nuzzled her cheek before she faced him. Although both were drenched with undying amounts of sweat, he turned her onto her side and switched with a clone as he noticed Kurotsuchi on the bed having finished performing fellatio on of his replicas.

Within a second, he held her in the wheelbarrow position and pounded his aching glory into her womanhood. Kurotsuchi easily kept her balance with her hands steadily on the bed and her breasts freely flung forward in accordance with the Jinchuuriki's thrusts.d. Naruto held Kurotsuchi's legs apart. He licked at her ankles as he kept her legs apart and pumped his steel cannon into the depths of her womanhood.

Kurotsuchi smiled upon receiving his thrusts and sank her nails into the mattress for added balance as he kept her legs hoisted in the air. Her dark brown eyes sparkled from Naruto sending his hardness thundering into her entrance and he swelled inside her with each movement. "Naruto-kun, you're so big!" Kurotsuchi cried out with her crimson blush deepening. This made the blonde grin at being deemed better than he thought. His pace was unaffected by their position as his member raged and throbbed about inside of her vaginal walls.

She gripped the railing from knowing it was only a matter of time before her womanhood would squeeze his semen out of him and the thought of it made her inside wetter. This made Naruto growl as he shot his hilt forward and her ass was struck by his crotch rapidly flying forward. Her fingers tightly gripped the bed and he continued to dunk his erection into her entrance while keeping her legs in the air. Kurotsuchi grinned with Naruto and his animalistic movements caused her to loudly mewl with her limit getting reached.

Naruto smiled and failed to notice a few of his shadow clones disappear once he unleashed his semen. The warm, gooey substance both filled her stomach and sprayed from her walls in multiple foaming streams with her own juices flowing out of her tunnels. Kurotsuchi's mind had already become blank the moment his semen had been fired into her core and he set her down before slamming her lips against hers. "Definitely a better kisser than I thought too." Kurotsuchi smiled and Naruto, either of out of gratitude or satisfaction, kissed her face a few times before leaving her alone for the time being.

He looked around to see the girls by themselves and that his shadow clones had all disappeared his head cocked in confusion. "What happened to the clones?" he asked. "We can worry about that later. Now I believe we have some fucking to do yes?" Mai asked him. The medical god looked up only to see Mai sitting down in his lap and then wrap her arms around his neck as he suddenly stood up and then held her against the wall and thrashed his glory forward with her hips working against his. Her lips were immediately met by his eager ones and he palmed her breast with his other hand groping at her peach.

Naruto and Mai gripped the other while her womanhood accepted his tower flying into her stomach and she caressed his whisker marks with her hands moving to either side of his face. Despite her virginity just being lost, her hips worked against his as a testament to her enjoying him and Naruto's hilt vibrated within her great depths. Her eyes slowly began to shut from feeling his hardness madly throbbing and pulsating inside of her wetness as his semen-drenched member savagely struck her innards. Mai stroked Naruto's cheeks as her calm mindset descending to the throes of passion and he pawed at her rear flesh in return.

Mai's tongue put up a good fight against Naruto's but his own ultimately experience one quickly dominated hers and she groaned from it overpowering hers. The rest of his current partners all sat by and watched him endlessly drive his hips forward with Mai's own movements countering them the whole time. Naruto rammed his member into Mai and his eyes slowly closed with their lips remaining together for the whole time right as both their releases exploded from her crevices.

Beneath her shut eyelids, Mai's eyes had a dreamy look in them from Naruto's substance coursing through her tunnels coiled around him and he moved back from the wall. He crouched down and rested the kunoichi on her back before she undid her legs. Naruto freed his manhood from her folds and licked her lips while she continue to caress his face. "Well done, Naruto-kun." Mai said before Naruto nuzzled her and he looked to his other partners before decided on Haku. "Come here Haku." he said as he pulled her in his lap.

The next day Naruto and Sasuke were at the docks ready to depart with a large crowd gathered to wish them farewell on their journey. "You know you only grin like that when you get laid. So tell me who was the lucky lady Naruto?" Sasuke teased. "Never, and besides don't you have the same look as well I bet you had sex with Sakura." Naruto said to the blackette which made him blush.

"Well I had to restart my clan so shut up." Sasuke retorted. "So do I. You know I want to change subjects like what are we going to do when we get over to the other side of the planet?" Naruto asked as he changed the subject while stepping on board the large ship. "Don't know. But what I can honestly say is that it'll be a new adventure for us." Sasuke said as Naruto nodded in agreement. The ship soon departed with Naruto and Sasuke standing at the rear waving farewell to the large crowd before the ship disappeared from the sight of the crowd that soon dispersed.

Temari and the other girls that had slept with Naruto each stood together with large smiles on their faces. "You know I wonder what he'll do when he comes home to a house full of kids don't you?" Ino asked as she placed a hand on her stomach. "Only thing we can do is wait for him to come back." Temari said as she smiled in joy. "Pssh what you talking about I can already see him fainting in shock." Karin said which made the others nod in agreement while they laughed.

With Naruto and Sasuke a week later:

To say they were bored was an understatement like a really big understatement. "How much longer til we get there?" Naruto groaned out to Sasuke. "Another three days with the speed we currently have." Sasuke said to him. "Man I am so bored all there is for us to do is fish, sleep, and fish some more." Naruto said. "Well at least it's only two days instead of two years. Personally I like the open water it's nice and with the gentle swaying of the boat it'll put me to sleep." Sasuke said.

"That's you not me. Now what do you say about getting something to eat?" Naruto asked as his stomach growled. "Well we have some tuna in the freezer left." Sasuke said while Naruto whined. "But I'm tired of tuna. I want some Ramen." Naruto balled. "Well you would have some if you didn't eat it all on the first day."Sasuke said to him.

Two days later:

"Sasuke I see the coast from here." Naruto shouted from his position on the crows nest. Sasuke stood up and grumbled "It's about time we got here." and steeped up the the bow of the boat that had brought them there. When they reached port they agreed to go their separate ways and learn what they could. Naruto found that the energy they used here was called Ethernano and it come from the air around them.

He also found out that the warriors here were called mages and used magic as an art like Shinobi used Ninjutsu as a form of fighting. Naruo at the end of the day met up with Sasuke and told each other what they had found which wasn't much. Sasuke told Naruto that the continent they were on was called Ishgar but was commonly called earthland. Naruto told Sasuke that there was a wide variety of magic for them to know and learn.

Sasuke said that with their repertoire they didn't need to learn anything else which Naruto agreed to. "Naruto I think it's best if we part ways and find our own calling here don't you?" Sasuke asked suddenly. "Well I can honestly say I agree with you for once Sasuke, but what will we do if we can't find one another?" Naruto asked while Sasuke laughed at the blond.

"Naruto have you honestly forgotten that we have been able to find each other due to who or rather what we are?" Sasuke asked the blonde rhetorically. "Yeah I'd know your energy anywhere, but from what we know this place is larger than our home so what will we do if we actually lose... or... you know what I mean right?" he asked Sasuke who nodded at the blond. "Yeah. But I'll tell you now if that does happen we will eventually find one another." Sasuke said.

"I'll see you later... brother." Naruto said as he raised his new hand up for a handshake. "Sasuke looked down before he raised his right hand and shook it "And I'll see you... brother." Sasuke replied. They released their handshake and begun to walk away in opposite directions. They would not see each other for another three years. And by then they would have made their marks on this side of the planet.

* * *

Two months later:

* * *

Mirajane was scared. But it wasn't fear for herself, but rather that of her younger sister's life. The three Strauss siblings had decided to take on a mission together so they could make some money. It had been going good in the beginning, but it soon turned real bad as her brother had tried to use the full power of his Take-Over Magic. But somewhere during this he had lost control of the beast that made up his power. There was only two choices now. Either take her sister Lisanna and run while they let the beast rampage until it calmed down. Or kill Elfman to save him from his rage. She didn't want to kill her brother, but if she had to she would do it.

She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard her baby sister cry out in pain. "Lisanna." Mirajane cried out as she ran over to her. Kneeling next to her injured sister she got to look at the injures made by her younger brother. She had a broken arm, nose, and leg as well as a bruised face, but other than a few scrapes and cuts that bled slightly she was just fine, Mirajane herself had a broken arm and some bleeding cut's, and couldn't use it, but it didn't make her weak by any means. Turning to her brother who was still rampaging she let a tear roll down her cheek _'Elfman what happened to you?'_ Mirajane thought.

Elfman may not have been in his right state of mind, and Mirajane knew he would be ashamed of hurting his sisters when the beast had calmed. But right now this wasn't Elfman Strauss, this was his beast raging from his magic in control. Suddenly Elfman charged at the two women intent on killing them. But before he could reach them a voice called out _**"Mokuton: Jukai Heki** (Wood Style: World of Trees Wall)" _then literal wall of trees rose out of the ground just as Elfman's beast hit the tree's face first causing the beast to stumble back a couple of steps back as it shoo its head to clear the cobwebs out.

And once again the voice called out _**"Mokuton: Moku Shoku** (Wood Style: Wooden Tentacles)"_ This call brought forth a horde of wooden tentacles that then trapped the enraged Strauss. Surprise was written on the two young women's faces when the wall of trees had rose out of the ground as they were about to be killed by the male Strauss sibling, but were saved by the tree wall as it was called. Looking back Mirajane saw a man that was a little shorter than her brother, but the aura he gave off was more powerful then when the master was in his giant form. Just how powerful was this man.

He has short blonde hair that was a bit spiky and wore a black elastic forehead protector. Over his pants and sandals, he wears a black uniform jacket with an orange zipper and buttons on the waist and sleeves. He has a red armband with an spiral crest on his left arm, while on his right arm appeared to be a symbol that looked like a bar that extended out and pierced two sets of C's both sets were facing the opposite direction. His left was planted on the ground while his right arm was hidden behind his back. He also has a set of swords strapped to his back in a cross formation.

Leaping into the air he then raised a leg up above his head. With a cry of _**"Tsūtenkyaku** (Heavenly foot of pain)" _he then brought it down onto Elfman's head and sent him crashing into the ground unconscious with a bleeding head. He landed in a crouch in front of Elfman's now sleeping form. Looking at him now Mirajane noticed his arm that was no longer placed behind his back. His right arm was a lot more pale and it had a white circular mark in the palm of the hand. She was brought out of her thoughts when he pulled out a dagger and then went to stab Elfman to kill him.

But before the two Strauss women could say anything or before the dagger reached him Elfman started to shift back into his original form surprising him. When Elfman had returned to normal the man put the dagger away before he crouched next to Elfman's neck to check for his pulse. He didn't say anything still, and then turned Elfman onto his back and raised his neck so his air way was in the open. He then walked back to where he had made the wall of tree's emerge to a travel pack, and recalled the trees into the ground with a wave of his hand. He sets the pack down and starts to dig through it looking for something.

Holding the pack still he reached into backpack and pulled out a scroll with the kanji for 'Medical supplies' on the side of it before he set it on the ground and closed the backpack. He then picked up the scroll and began to walk back to the Strauss siblings were at. He reached Mirajane and a now unconscious Lisanna first. Kneeling next to them he then motioned for her to let him see her arm so he could help heal her. Slowly lifting her arm with a wince he then spoke in a deep baritone voice that reminded Mirajane of a grown man's voice.

"Your arm is broken in two separate places. I'm sorry but I have to reset the bones so that I can help you heal properly." he told her getting a nod from her. He picks up a stick before he tells her to bite down on it so she doesn't do so on her tongue. Reluctantly she places the stick in her mouth with her good hand and bites down on it before nodding to the stranger.

She then got to look at his eye's. The right one was a deep purple that held a ripple pattern that spreads over the eyeball. And within the first two ripples were six magatama like marks with three of them per ripple. It was a eye that looked both beautiful, and dangerous, while his left one was as blue as the sea. She just didn't realize how right she was when she thought that.

Gently taking hold of her arm with his only hand he brings his right hand around where she watches in silence as he takes her arm gently into it's gentle hold. Looking the S-Class mage in the eye's he speaks. "This may hurt a bit so just remember to bite on the stick ok. And when we're done here I'll let you get some rest so you can heal up a bit more before I help the other two ok." he says to her and gets a nod with a mild blush on her face.

Using his half wood arm he grasps her arm where the break was and quickly snapped into place setting the bones into their proper position. Mirajane bit into the stick with enough force to almost break it. The newcomer didn't stop there. While she was still in pain he quickly moves to the second break and snaps the bone back into place. This time she bites down on the stick hard enough into the stick to break it with a clear snap.

When Mirajane finally feels the pain subside a bit she spits out the piece of wood from her mouth with visible tears on her face. The man then reaches for the scroll that he had placed on the ground. Unrolling the scroll he put's his real hand on the parchment. In a puff of smoke there is a splint and bandages. Mirajane was growing more and more curious about this newcomer. He was able to use Wood-Make magic like Warrod Sequen the Fourth Wizard Saint. And she didn't forget that kick move used to knock out an out of control Elfman. It was so similar to Gildarts Crash Magic, but was severely toned down. Heck she didn't even know that people could use magic to store supplies away. Just who was this guy?

When he had finished making the splint he then wrapped her arm in some of the bandages. "There almost done. And you actually took that better than what I had thought... Oh geez how rude of me I forgot to introduce myself to you. I'm Naruto what's your name?" the now apparent Naruto introduced himself. Mirajane looked at him with a few stray tears rolling down her face. She didn't mean for her reply to be rude, and it seemed that he knew it was because of the pain she was in that it came through gritted teeth. " _Mirajane_." she said.

"Well Mira-chan-you wouldn't mind if I called you that would you?" Naruto asked and she told him she didn't. "Well anyways Mira-chan I guess I should offer my apologies for hurting you. As a medic I am meant to save lives, and yet I was trained to end them. And now here I am the best medic from my homeland hurting someone." He said with his head bowed to her. His words of course shocked her. It wasn't the fact he was a medic because she could clearly see he was very adept at the healing arts, but the fact he told her he was a trained killer basically. And she did have to admit his knowledge of healing was really good so she could ignore the trained killer bit. She had felt the bones in her arm breaking, and nobody short of Porlyusica could have set the bone as close to a unbroken bone as he had done with her.

She then start to do some weird sign language before he extended his hands out to the broken bone where a green glow began to emit from them. Immediately she could tell her bone was being healed faster than anything that Porlyusica could do. Just what was this kind of magic he was using. And it was as if he could read her mind. "I'm using a basic healing technique from my home to help heal your arm faster, but I would advise that you don't use your arm for a week after I'm done treating you. And this technique is called the Shōsen (Mystical Palm)" he told her. It took him three minutes to completely heal the broken arm, but strangely it felt as if she could use it normally.

Naruto then removed the splint that held her arm together as she was healed. He then placed his hand back on the scroll and with another puff of smoke there was a sling, and some jars of cream she would guess held healing balms like the ones Porlyusica would use when she healed the hurt members of Fairy Tail. Picking up one of the jars he unscrewed the jar before scooping some of the contents out and rubbing a little on her arm, and she had to admit it felt really relaxing.

Smiling Naruto spoke again "I call it Iyashikei (Mythic Healing Cream). It simulates a high healing factor where it will speed up a healing process, but in this case I'm using it as a muscle relaxer for you. I don't like to toot my own horn, but I made this balm from the best herbs that can help with healing." he said to her. Mirajane couldn't comprehend just how good this guy was. Looking into his eye's she spoke in a voice that now reminded him of a silken breeze.

"How are you so good at the healing arts?" Mirajane asked him. Looking at her with a small smile he answered her. "Well my mother was the most renown medic where I'm from after my grandfather who was able to heal people without having to touch them. But after the war I had surpassed both my mother and my grandfather in the art of healing, and I did learn from my mom so yeah there's that." he told her gaining wide eyes. "You were in a war. Why hasn't there been any mention of this to the people. If there was some kind of war going on I'm sure the king would have put a stop to before it began." Mirajane spoke.

"It's not like the wars your thinking of Mira-chan. This war was fought in the shadows so to speak." Naruto told her. "It lasted for only a month... but within that month so much was lost. All because history was manipulated by the first woman to use... magic wanted to be resurrected and enslave the world. And you want to know the funny thing. I needed the help of a ancient beast in order to beat her." Naruto spoke. Mirajane looked at him with curiosity ignoring the comment about the ancient beast. Never before had she met someone who had done as much as he said without some kind of motivation.

"Well there must be a drive that makes you keep fighting. I mean if this war against the first woman who used magic then she must have been powerful enough to take on entire armies. The question is why isn't she here now?" Mirajane asked. Naruto looked at her. "It's because me and three others sealed her away while everyone that was caught in her illusion as she tried to take over. But the thing is she used the full moon to cast her illusion, but in the end we freed everyone." Naruto explained.

Mirajane got a bit curious. If this woman was the first person to use any form of magic then that meant she had access to any and all magic arts including forbidden or lost arts. The real question was how did four regular mages manage to defeat her. Once again it was as if he read her mind. "It's not simple to explain, but I can tell you that an old enemy became our ally. He had resurrected four of our most powerful warriors. And I was related to three of them. The first was my grandfather Hashirama. The next was my grand uncle Tobirama. And finally the last one resurrected was my own father." he said surprising her.

It was well known that if one researched enough they would find the secret to hold life and death in their hands, and only Zeref the darkest mage had ever found the secret. "And it also helped that me and a person I see as a brother were given new powers by her own son who had enough power to manifest himself before the both of us, and he was dead. Makes you wonder just how powerful our ancestors were." he said getting a nod. To be able to manifest oneself from the next life must have taken an indescribable amount of Eternano and willpower to do.

"Well I think I better help your friends we were talking quite a bit weren't we?" He asked in a joking manner as he got up and walked to a sleeping Lisanna. Looking over her he picked up her broken hand and quickly reset the broken bones causing a look of pain to appear on her face for a brief moment before it relaxed. He then picked up some of the healing balm that he had used on Mirajane and spread the cream over her hand covering the small hand in the cream, and then wrapped the hand in some bandages.

He then looked at her nose and noticed that it was broken as well and then rest the delicate bone into the proper position earning another pained expression from the unconscious teen. He finally moved on to her leg. Rolling Lisanna onto her back he then reached into his pouch where he placed his dagger, and cut her pants off at just a few inches above the break in the bones showing that he was more concerned with healing than being perverse which earned him a plus in Mirajane's book.

He then applied pressure to the broken bone and rest it causing Lisanna to wake up with a scream. Looking around the young woman saw the one who caused her pain. She then saw that it was the guy that had knocked out her brother, and he was doing something to her leg. "OW! What the hell was that for?" Lisanna exclaimed in pain as she suddenly woke.

Looking at the younger female Strauss before replying. "Well you used to have a broken nose and hand, but thanks to me that was rectified, and now I'm working on fixing your leg. I already fixed your friend with the broken arm, and I decided to heal you next since you clearly had more physical trauma done to you by your large friend over there." He explained.

Lisanna felt her eye's widen at that. He had helped Mira-nii-san, but what about Elfman-nii? The look in her eye's must have given him the question she was thinking. "Your large friend is alright, he's just knocked out. And besides your other friend was easy since she only had the broken arm, while you have more severe injuries. I wanted to get her out of the way before I got to you. My name is Naruto what's yours?" Naruto asked her in the end. Lisanna couldn't keep the deep blush off of her face and begun to turn beet red.

Naruto knew she was getting embarrassed, but didn't know why. He placed the large splint and reactivated the Shōsen (Mystical Palm) and his hand began to glow green. Seeing the green glow she just like her big sister asked what it was, and why did it feel so relaxing on her leg. Once again Naruto explained what the Shōsen (Mystical Palm) was, and what one could do with it. What Lisanna was told about the technique made her go wide eyed. Never before could she fathom the depth of possibilities this could open up for healers all over the world if they were to learn it as the Healing Arts that used magic were long lost to the world.

Another quarter hour passed before Naruto removed the splint from Lisanna's leg earning a confused look from the young woman. Once again he told her what he told Mirajane, and told her not to do any jobs like the one they were on for a couple weeks so her leg could fully heal. He then stood up and placed all the items on the scroll before he made them disappear with a puff of smoke, and then placed the scroll away, and placed his pack on his back. He then got up and walked towards Elfman and used the Shōsen (Mystical Palm) on his head for a few seconds to get rid of the future headache that he would have when he woke up. Turning to the two young women one last time he smiled and wished them farewell before he turned around and began to walk away.

Before he walked ten feet Mirajane called out to him. "Naruto-san wait I have a question?" She asked him. Turning to the young women he looked in her eye's before responding. "Yeah Mira-chan?" he asked. "Why is your right arm so light while your left matches your normal skintone? I know it must be a sensitive subject for you, but I was curious as to how you lost it. Could you tell me what caused it to turn so pale?" she asked him.

Releasing a sigh he answered her. "I lost it in a fight meant to be one to the death, but I managed to get through to my opponent in the end after we had one final clash with our most used but basic technique. When the two of us came together it caused an explosion that took off both our arms since they were so close to it at the time of the explosion. I had it replaced by regrowing the arm through technology and patience." Naruto answered her.

Nodding her head she sent the message _'I understand you don't have to say anymore.'_ He once again and begun to walk away to continue his journey. It would be nearly two years before they met again, but by then one of the two young women's minds would be made up about him.

* * *

Meanwhile:

* * *

Gildarts was not having a good day. He had been assigned a one-hundred year mission by the council in the hopes that he would be one of the first to complete one in the history of Fiore. But there had been trouble. He had somehow run into the _Ancologia_ a natural disaster, besides himself of course, if he had ever saw one. The beast's hide was impervious to all of his most powerful attacks. Just what were this things scales made of if they could take a full powered Crash punch from him.

He had been nearly cut in two by this thing once which caused his innards to spill out nearly, and if it would use a breath attack he would surely be killed. Gildarts had to curse his luck as it was just what Ancologia was going to do. Before it could fire the devastating attack at him though there was a ground-shaking thud from behind the Apocalypse Dragon. Looking at what caused it made Gildarts gape. It was a giant purple warrior that was as big as Ancologia made from pure Eternano.

It had a helmet that features a long nose, two spikes over each eye, a slit stretching across its mouth, three gaps on each of its cheeks and one additional gap on its chin, above what appeared to be facial hair, as well as hair which is tied up at the sides as well as a vertical mark extending across its left eye similar to that of a scar and a single horn protrudes from the chin, like a beard. On it's back were two wings that had hands in the middle and wielding a large drill-like sword in the left hand, and a large broadsword or was it a katana in the right hand.

Hearing the ground-shaking thud Ancologia turned to see the armored warrior. Ancologia was becoming annoyed, first it was the human that tore apart the mountain that he was resting on so he had set out to eat him, and now it was... whatever the hell this thing was. Rearing his head back he released the breath attack a point blank at the purple warrior. The warrior didn't do anything, not even move as it allowed the attack to hit it head on at full blast.

When the blast of destructive white light faded the warrior still stood, but behind it was another story. For miles there was nothing but a trail of destruction as there was now a new valley created by the mighty beast. Acnologia was shocked, Zeref had once said he would have the battle he had always wanted, but had never said against who or what. Was this the battle he had waited for four-hundred years for... it was possible. The dragon couldn't help but smirk because it seemed Zeref was right as this was the challenge he was waiting for as nothing had withstood one of his roaring attacks before... until now.

While the dragon was distracted by the warrior a hand placed itself on Gildarts' shoulder gaining his attention. It was a young man that appeared to be in his late teens. He wears a black cloak over a black shirt and pants with a white belt and white bandages wrapped up to his knees on both legs. He is missing his left arm just below the elbow, while he has _two_ different colored eyes. The right eye was as black as the nighttime sky, while his left one was a deep purple that held a ripple pattern that spreads over the eyeball. And within the first two ripples were six magatama like marks with three of them per ripple.

"You alright?" he asked Gildarts in a voice deeper than he had expected, but he answers with a obvious head-shake no. "Alright while the real me distracts that thing I'll patch you up, although I have to admit I'm nowhere near my friends level when it comes to medical expertise, but that doesn't mean I'm no slouch when it comes to healing people." the younger man told Gildarts. He reaches behind him and pulls out a medic kit.

Opening the kit he pulls out a medical cleansing cloth, bandages, a needle meant for stitching, thread, more bandages, and some cream for healing, and more bandages. He quickly cleans the wound so that it wouldn't get infected, and quickly sterilizes the needle letting it glow a dull red for a few seconds before he threads the stitching needle with the thread.

He works quickly stitching up Gildarts stomach and chest, and once again cleans up the blood caused by the wounds before he finishes the medical procedure. He applies some of the healing cream before he then wraps the first set of bandages around his stomach and then his chest before he quickly wraps the wounds a second time with the second set of bandages. "Alright i'm done. Now let's get out of here where you can explain to me just what the hell is going one when this battle is over." He told Gildarts and gets a nod.

Meanwhile both Ancologia and the warrior had yet to move. It seemed that it was the purple warrior that decided to make a move first. It drew it's drill-like hand back as it began to spin rapidly before it thrust the drill at Ancologia. Ancologia was by no means stupid, but arrogant... oh yes, and it was on a really high level. So when it saw the drill hand swing towards him he had decided to see how powerful it was, and boy did he regret it. It drilled into the first layer of his thick scales and into his flesh like a butter knife did to butter causing the dragon to release a roar of pain before it leapt back from the warrior.

The warrior then spoke. "Well that just proves that your not as invincible as you think you are eh... dragon?". the voice that spoke came from _within_ the large warrior was a deep voice that was almost as deep as his human voice. Looking at his opponent Ancologia spoke **"You are indeed a worthy opponent. To be able to wound me with a simple thrust of your hand is no easy feat to do for most pathetic humans, and yet for you it was like a knife carving it's way into my chest to remove my heart. May I know the name of the opponent I am about to eat? It's common courtesy after all. My name is Ancologia. I'm am known by many titles, but the one most famous is the Apocalypse Dragon."** Ancologia spoke arrogantly.

"I am Sasuke Uchiha, and while i'm not as I can still hold my own." the now introduced Sasuke told the dragon. Ancologia was intrigued now. This mortal had said there was someone stronger than him. He would see how powerful this mortal was before finding the one that the one who had spoke spoke of and defeated him like the rest of the mortals who had challenged him before.

"Well now that the extra baggage has left us let's dance shall we?" the voice spoke again. Acnologia only nodded once before they both charged at the other. The warrior released the broadsword from it's grasp and immediately went for a punch to the dragon. Acnologia lifted one of his large hands and caught it in it's own grasp. But this is what the warrior had wanted for the dragon to do. Once again he thrust the drill hand forward at the dragon, but this time at it's head. Ancologia released the hand to dodge it.

Ancologia breathed out bright white flames from his mouth, flames hot enough trees and the earth like wax from a candle. But these flames didn't even faze the ethereal warrior. The warrior brought its right hand up to it's mouth before exclaiming **_"_ Enton: Goka Mekkyaku **_(Inferno Style: Great Fire Annihilation)"_ and then much to Ancologia's surprise a sea of black flames spewed from the mouth of the purple giant turning the melted slag that was the ground into ash, and those ashes themselves turn into dust and were blown away in the wind.

Ancologia seeing the devastation of only a few feet the flames touched immediately knew to move out the way... but he was Ancologia he was nigh invincible, and unfurled his wings causing the flames to dissipate a little as they moved around him. Ancologia lowered his wings as he looked at the purple warrior... yes that is what he would call him... Warrior for he was holding his own against him... Ancologia the Apocalypse dragon. _**"**_ **Y** **ou are indeed worthy of my time Warrior. There is not a person alive that has been able to stand against the basic dragon's roar without being turned to dust, and yet you still stand against me. Yes this will be my ultimate battle to see who can fight me on even-** he was interrupted by his newfound enemy.

"You sure do like to gloat a lot don't you? It's enemies like you that I don't like. You see the more arrogant they are the easier to beat" the warrior suddenly vanished into thin air shocking the black dragon. Looking around he couldn't spot his foe until he heard what sounded like... birds... yes that's what it was, but the birds had all fled when he had landed so what was this anomaly. Looking up he saw the warrior with a hand encased in lightning drawn back ready to strike him.

Dodging the strike the giant crashed it's lightning encased fist into the ground kicking up a cloud of dust which was cleared with a burst of air. Ancologia was hovering in the air to see what damage had been caused by his enemy but couldn't see because of the dust cloud. Flapping his wings hard enough to blow the dust away he was a bit glad that he hadn't let the attack land or else he would have died and he liked the idea of living a lot more than dying... but if he were to die then battle was the only way he would fall no matter what.

Looking up at the black dragon the teen couldn't help but be impressed by the sheer power the beast held. In many ways this fight was just like his battle against _him_ and he swore he felt his blood boiling in excitement. Unfurling its wings the purple giant flapped them once and soared through the air to the same height as the dragon that he fought against. This was the first opponent to fight against him evenly besides his life long rival, and he had to admit he was enjoying it, but not as much as he did when he fought his rival.

"I'll admit you can dance a little, but the tune is almost over, and we just started. My question is can you keep up with the rhythm of the music?" he asked the large dragon. **"What are you talking about? This is no dance it is a battle to the death. Now fight me.** _ **"**_ Ancologia roared at the purple giant. "Why would I when I have already accomplished what I wanted... lizard face." the warrior insulted the dragon before it disappeared into thin air like it did that is until Ancologia noticed he was flying above the ocean. Wait a second ... ocean how in the hell did he appear over the ocean so suddenly? Ancologia grit his teeth together. He would find this rival that had left the fight unfinished one day before he ate him. And he began flying in a direction.

* * *

Meanwhile

* * *

Gildarts had watched the short exchange between the two giants before Ancologia vanished into thin air. The purple giant landed on the ground near him and began to dissolve. When it was completely gone the original, as the copy had puffed away a few minutes ago, landed on the ground. He walked towards Gildarts with a moderate pace. He then kneeled next to Gildarts before he spoke. "You good?" he asked Gildarts and got a nod. "Alright then do you want me to help you get to the next town or will you make it on your own?" he asked him next.

Gildarts looked at this stranger before he spoke in a pained voice, but that was probably due to the wounds he had received from Ancologia in his battle before this guy showed up. "Yeah that would be a good idea, and I don't think I want another run in with the Apocalypse Dragon again. You have my thanks stranger... I'm Gildarts Clive and you are?" Gildarts introduced himself. The stranger looked at his temporary travel companion before he answered with a sigh. "Well Gildarts-san I'm called Sasuke." Sasuke asked him.

Gildarts looked at Sasuke before he spoke in a less pained voice. " I come from a guild called Fairy Tail so which one do you come from?" Gildarts asked Sasuke. "I recently joined a guild called the Lamia Scale Guild. The master is a crazy bat but she is kinda funny like my friend." Sasuke said. Gildarts chuckled at that as it reminded him of Master Makarov. "So what brings you out here?" Sasuke asked Gildarts. "Mission." he answered the teen. Sasuke stood still as he had a short flashback to after the war in the Elemental Nations.

They both accepted the task given to them without question. Hagoromo told them that when it was over they would be able to return back to the Elemental Nations with their Rinnegans' working together. Hagoromo had helped them greatly when he had gifted them both with his body and the Rinnegan in their eyes. Naruto being the only one to learn the Sage Arts was able to use Six Paths Sage mode as he also had all the Tailed Beasts' chakra and therefore chakra of the Juubi sealed inside of him. When they had ended Madara and therefore Kaguya's plan of world domination he admitted he went a little mad.

Of course since he and Naruto were the reincarnations of their ancestors Indra and Asura they would have a death match, and what better place than their first fight. They had destroyed the valley along with a good portion of the surrounding land by several miles in their battle, but in the end Naruto spoke to him and opened his eyes and therefore ended the feud between the brothers that had been reborn in them, and he was... happy... complete even.

* * *

Flashback: Final Valley

* * *

Sasuke was exhausted. He had gone to end the feud of the brothers by killing his friend and rival Naruto Senju. Not only was he and Naruto closely related due not only as cousins that were closely related in blood nearly identical, but they were reincarnations of their ancestors. They had fought all day long and had just stopped fighting when they had one lash clash between their most prized Jutsu the Chidori for him, and the Rasengan for Naruto.

You see there is the one way, which just so happens to be the only way, for their ancestors to be reborn is if there was two cousins from the two clans that were so closely related that their very DNA matched their ancestors. Well nearly matched them anyways otherwise it wouldn't work and there wouldn't be a reincarnation between the two brother's and the cycle would be broken forever.

Waking up Sasuke saw that it was nighttime. He felt pain in his arm... or rather what was left as he felt that much anyways. He gasped out in pain when he moved a little bit."Yeah I don't think it would be a good idea for you to move right now." he heard Naruto speak next to him. "How long have we been unconscious?" Sasuke asked. "About six hours. I wouldn't know since my watch was lost in the explosion from our attacks, but I would guess it's around eleven give or take some time." Naruto replied.

Sasuke looked at Naruto before he spoke again. "Pathetic isn't it. You are the last Senju, and I the last Uchiha. Your the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki and nobody knew until the war begun against Akatsuki. And yet in the end the cycle won't end." Sasuke said before he continued "You called me your brother... In that sense, perhaps we were." Sasuke said. He would have went on had Naruto not interrupted him "Your totally wrong! Damn it, you don't understand, do you?" Naruto said looking away.

He mumbled something under his breath, but Sasuke heard it clearly. "Sorry... mom, I promised... I wouldn't die... until I became the Hokage..." Suddenly Naruto looks at him with a scared look in his eye. "Oh yeah! The Infinite Tsukuyomi! This is bad! The release Jutsu can't be activated without us being there, right?!" Naruto speaks frantically.

Sasuke let's out a hn before speaking. "We're dying... and your worried about what happens to the world?" Sasuke asks Naruto. Naruto looks at Sasuke. "Of course! We can't just leave it like that now." Sasuke thinks for a moment. "Sakura and Kakashi still remain. They'll figure something out I'm sure."Sasuke says. Naruto sighs. "I hope so." he says with a wince.

Sasuke was thinking now _'The Hokage huh...'_ remembering a time he spent with his big brother before the massacre. He had told his brother that they might carve his face in the monument, but he was told that his brother didn't want to be Hokage and that it was the duty of the Hokage to look after all of his people. _' Big brother... everyone... I'll be joining you soon.'_

He moved causing his eye's to open up with a wince. "Well as you can see... if either of us moves to much, we'll bleed out and die." Naruto said with his medical expertise coming into play. Sasuke looks at him with something on his mind. "Why? Why would you go that far? Why do all of that just so you could get in my way? I gained the power to enter the darkness, and sever all my bonds... Naturally, everyone tried to cut their ties with me as well at some point or another. But you... You didn't. You never attempted to cut me off. So why... why do you keep getting involved with me?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto chuckles a little, but it doesn't last. "You already know don't you? Now that your body can't move, your mouth just won't shut up and keeps moving a lot doesn't it." Naruto says. "Just answer me damn it!" Sasuke says. Naruto just looks at him. "'Cuz your my friend." Naruto says causing Sasuke to have a series of quick flashbacks where he and Naruto fought and each time he asked that and received the same answer.

"I've heard that before. But what exactly does that mean... to you anyway?" Sasuke asks. Naruto sighs and looks to the sky. "You ask me to explain it, but I really can't put it into words. It's just that... when I see you take on stuff... and get all messed up... it kinda... hurts me." Naruto says causing Sasuke's eye's to widen but Naruto continues speaking. "It hurts so much inside, that I just can't leave it alone, y'know? Though right now, I'm in a lot of pain all over, and I can't do anything about it." Naruto says.

Sasuke meanwhile was thinking, _'Naruto... I knew you were alone since you were taken from the village and raised in secret, back then. But when you came to the village and all they could think about was that the Senju and Uchiha had male heirs... the village basically shunned you, just like they did with me... the lone Uchiha survivor... and for some reason this weighed on my mind. Of course back then, I had thought that your weakness was gradually rubbing off on me... Then every time I saw you I'd think about you more and more. Seeing how you bonded with the others... made me remember my family... and I don't know why, but I felt relief. But at the same time I saw it as a weakness. One day I had the desire to fight you... but when I left the village, and hurt you... yes I hurt too.'_ Sasuke thought.

Suddenly Sasuke begun to see all of the people that Naruto hand made a bond with, and it clicked. Peace wasn't brought through subjugation or love. It was brought by combining both power and love. ' _I see...'_ Sasuke thought. ' _Then... show me... show me your resolve... Naruto'_ Sasuke thought. Sasuke's eye's started to open, and he heard Naruto groan next to him. "Where are we? Don't tell me we're dead for real this time?" Naruto said. Sasuke speaks gaining Naruto's attention. "Looks like we fell asleep and slept until morning. It seems we failed to die... or at least I did." Sasuke said.

Naruto groaned. "Damn it! I still can't move. I was hoping to punch you hard and make you finally open your eyes'." Naruto says causing Sasuke to chuckle which makes Naruto look at him. Sasuke's chuckle becomes a laugh. "W-what is it?" Naruto asks. Sasuke just looks at him and says "We're messed up like this, and you still want to fight?" Sasuke says more like a question. Naruto just starts to yell comically at him. "Damn right! No matter how many times it takes- Sasuke interrupts him. "I admit it. I've... lost." Sasuke tells him.

"You idiot. This fight isn't about winning or losing! It's about punching a friend, to make him snap out of it! That's what it's about! The real match I want comes after that!" Naruto continues to yell at him comically. "Hey Naruto..." Sasuke says. "huh" Naruto says. "I just acknowledged you. If I die here then the long cycle of destiny that the Sage of Six Paths spoke about will probably end as well. This is a different kind of revolution too. And since you have both the Bijuu chakra and I'll give my Rinnegan to you so that you can release the Infinite Tsukuyomi... I'll put an end to this cycle if it means I have to kill myself." Sasuke says.

Naruto looks at Sasuke. "By dying? Don't think that by dying you'll settle this. If you're willing to die then just live and help me instead. What I want is for all the shinobi to cooperate with each other. And that definitely means you too Sasuke." Naruto says causing Sasuke to look at him. "Just because you want that doesn't mean that others will agree to it." Sasuke tells him. Naruto scoffs before he replies.

"Damn it! If you keep whining and sulking I'll slug you again." Naruto says. "There's no telling if I will stand against you again..." Sasuke says. "Then I"ll stop you again. Besides, I know you're not going to do that kinda thing anymore." Naruto tells him. Sasuke looks him in the eyes' before asking "How can you be so sure?". "Don't make me repeat myself. Haven't you figured it out yet?! But now that I think about it... You were always pretty stupid too..." Naruto says while Sasuke looks away with a tear rolling down his eye. "Shut up... you loser." Sasuke says jokingly. "You first you jackass." Naruto retorts with a laugh.

* * *

Flashback end

* * *

Later that day Sakura and Kakashi had shown up and healed them enough for them to undo the illusion which had freed everyone. Sasuke had then freed the Bijuu and asked them for forgiveness about what he did, and they told him it was fine that they believed in Naruto to show him the way. Naruto's mom as well as all his girlfriends had seen that they had lost an arm and had begun to worry.

Naruto had asked why and she told him they had to wait a few years for their bodies to age a bit before they did anything but not long. He is brought out of his memories when someone brushes by him saying a quick apology before running off. The one thing that sticks out is long scarlet hair. With the thoughts soon banished from his mind Sasuke starts to walk as he needed to find his friend to do their mission from their ancestor. He had dropped Gildarts off at a hospital where they immediately began to treat him and now he was standing in the street like an idiot looking at a redhead in armor.

* * *

Two Years Later

* * *

Naruto was walking through a port town called Hargeon making his way to a town called Magnolia. He had spent the better part of two years going from twn to town offering his help in healing. He had tried to teach the people here the ways of healing that he could use in the Elemental Nation's but people here couldn't learn them as Chakra and Ethernano were very different energies. The people here absorbed the energy from the air while he created his internally.

He didn't carry much on him except the essentials which was a travel pack full of clothes, rations, scrolls, and a special scroll that carried his grandfathers armor. On his back underneath the backpack he had the scroll of seals which held every single jutsu in Konoha that had been created, it also had a seal that would automatically add any new techniques. What nobody knew except for Naruto was that it also held all of Madara Uchiha's original techniques as well which Naruto had spent the better part of a year learning. Naruto had of course sent a few of the techniques to Sasuke so he had some extra abilities to fall back on.

Sasuke had sent him a better telling him he had joined a guild called the Lamia Scale guild which the leader was a crazy old bat that was spinning everybody that annoyed her which he found funny as hell as it happened to Sasuke once. Naruto was running low on his rations and had been making his way east and had come across Hargeon. Walking into a store he saw a blond trying to do business with the old store owner by trying to talk down the price of a celestial key.

"Oh come on surely we can make a deal." she said in a sultry voice. The old man hmmed for a second before saying "I... guess I can lower it just a little. How does nineteen-thousand jewels sound?" he asked much to her shock of him not lowering the price... much. Naruto walked p to the counter with a couple of food essentials and set them down. "Hold that thought young lady." he told her.

"How much for all this plus the key she wants?" Naruto asked pulling out his wallet he got when he was little named Gama-chan. "Well the food totals up to be six-hundred jewels. The key will be ten-thousand jewels." he told Naruto. "I'll take it." he told the old man. He then looked to see the angry blond and sent her a wink confusing her. The man bagged the food and handed him the key which he then handed it to the blond. Naruto pulled out the required money and paid the man.

"Wait why did you buy the key only to give it to her?" the old man asked obviously upset. "Because she was being nice and yet you didn't want to barter properly. By that I mean that the prices you offered us both were completely different. For me you offered a half priced discount of ten-thousand jewels instead of the full price of twenty-thousand jewels. It's not only wrong but it's rude to do that to a woman so I bid you farewell." Naruto said with a nod and left the store.

As Naruto stepped out of the store a hand placed itself on his shoulders gaining his attention. It was through his training with his mother that he didn't smash the person through the wall. Turning around Naruto saw it was the blond from the store that was trying to buy the celestial key. "Hey." she said to him. "Hi." he replied. "Listen back there in the store I want to thank you for doing what you did." she said to him.

"Oh that's alright. He was a bit of a prick that seemed to hate women or something along those lines." Naruto replied to her. "I'm serious though. How bout as thanks I'll let you get a meal from me for free." she offered. "Why if I didn't know any better I would think you were asking me out." Naruto joked causing her to blush a deep red in embarrassment. "W-what I-I- she started to stutter but Naruto laughing caused her to stop.

"I'm sorry my grandfather was a major joker, and I guess some of it passed onto me." Naruto said laughing a little before he calmed down enough to speak properly. "But yeah I would like to take you up on your offer of a meal." he told her. "Please don't joke like that it makes me feel like a common hooker." she moaned out in embarrassment. "Yeah sure. My name's Naruto what's your name?" he asked. "I'm Lucy." she said introducing herself to him.

"Well I await for your choice of dining Lucy so lead the way." he said to her. "Okay follow me then." she said walking down a road. They walked to a decent restaurant and were led to a table. As they waited for Naruto's meal to arrive Lucy decided to ask some question's "So Naruto what do you specialize in?" she asked. "Oh I'm a combat medic." he told her. "Combat medic what's that?" she asked.

"It means I heal those that have been injured in a fight and send them back out to fight. I also fight if I have to, but it's a rarity." Naruto said. "I know what a Medic is I want to know what a combat medic does." she said as it clicked in his mind. "Oh I get it now my bad. Well to put it simply I fight and heal that's basically the gist of my job description." Naruto told her. "Seriously that simple. Can't say I expected such a simple explanation." She said.

"Well it's the best I can do." Naruto said. "Well do you have an idea of what you're going to do besides healing people?" Lucy asked him. Naruto put a hand to his chest and thought about it for a second before he looked at her "Yeah I guess I have to find a place to work. I uh kinda spent most my money on the food and your new key." Naruto said. "What! Why would you do something like that if you were low on money?" she asked him.

"Well I saw that old man being rude, and decided to help." he told her. "Well that was kind of you to do, but you didn't have to do- she started to say but he waved her off. "It's alright. Truth be told I was curious as to why you wanted that thing anyways." he said. "oh if that's what you wanted to know then I could have told you that." she said. "Well that'd be great cause I like learning." Naruto said.

"I'm a celestial wizard which means that I can summon spirits to fight alongside me through a contract I have with them." Lucy said. "Really?" Naruto said. "Yeah but I haven't joined a guild or anything as of yet." Lucy said as the waitress came with a meal for Naruto. "Huh." Naruto said picking up his utensils to eat."Yeah but the good thing is that there are tons of guilds all over Fiore. I've heard it's really really difficult to get into some of the more popular ones, and the guild I want to be a part of is one of the most popular ones of all." Lucy spoke getting a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Is that so?" Naruto said with a blank facade. "Yeah they're the greatest and are always featured in the Sorcerer's Weekly magazine" Lucy said as she started to gain stars in her eye's before talking more. "Oh if I could manage to convince them to let me join I think I would just die from happiness." Lucy said in sheer excitement. "I'd probably join too since I need the cash." Naruto said.

They talked a little more and Naruto finished his meal. Naruto then got struck with a thought that was more along the lines of an idea. "Hey Lucy why don't we go to this guild that you're so infatuated with and see if we can join them." Naruto suggested. "B-but what happens if they don't let us join them?" she asked. "Well I'm told I can be pretty stubborn so I'm sure we can get in." Naruto said confidently.

"Well what are we waiting for let's go." Lucy said. Walking out they began to head towards Magnolia. "So Lucy what's the ame of this guild you want to join?" Naruto asked her. Lucy smiled brightly and said "The name of the guild I want to join is called Fairy Tail and they are the best in all of Fiore." she said happily. "Well let's go and join then, but we need to be there before nighttime because I have supplies I need to buy." Naruto said to her.

She laughed as she started to run down the road. They actually made great timing because it was three hours later that they found the guildhall for Fairy Tail. When they went in they were surprised by the size of the inside of the building. "So this is the guild you wanted to join huh?" Naruto asked Lucy. "Hell yeah this is amazing." Lucy said. At this time a short old man that reminded him of his godfather figure came walking up to them.

"So what can I do for you youngsters today?" he asked. "Ah yes I'm Naruto Senju and this here is Lucy. We were wondering if we could join the guild?" he asked the man. "Well of course you can join Fairy Tail is always open to new people. If we weren't then Fairy Tail wouldn't be a guild full of adventure." the old man said. before he gave a whistle to someone behind the bar.

"Mira get the stamp." the man said to a girl in a maroon dress. "Yes Master Makarov." the apparent Mira said. Naruto however recognized her for he saw her a couple years ago when he saved her. "Oh I know you." Naruto said as he pointed to her gaining not just her attention, but Makarov's and Lucy's attention as well. "What do you mean by that?" she asked confused. Sure he looked familiar but surely she didn't know this person. "Well I did happen to save your life a couple years ago so yeah I think I would remember a patient I helped out." NAruto said as her eye's widened a bit before she nodded as well.

"Oh yeah I do know you. You saved me and my sister from my enraged brother." she said as she remembered him. "Wait Mira you this kid?" Makarov asked her. "Uh huh remember a couple of years ago me and my siblings went on that one mission and came back all bruised and stuff?" she asked as the old man nodded. "Well he was the one to help us out. As a matter of fact he saved Lisanna from being killed." she said.

Makarov then looked at Naruto with a grateful face and nodded to him. "Well it seems that I owe you for saving their lives from Elfman's rage." Makarov said. "Oh it was nothing. I mean I just couldn't just stand by and watch a couple of people die." Naruto said. "Well I guess you two are full of potential and by coming here you want to find it doncha?" the old man asked them.

Mira then left for a few seconds and came back with a staff of some kind. "So where would you like your mark?" Mira asked them. Lucy held out her hand. "On my hand in pink." she told Mira. Mira placed it on her hand and she felt a pulse before Mira removed the staff to reveal a pink stamp of the guild. She then turned to him and asked "And you. Where would you like your stamp and what color would you like it?" she asked him.

Naruto lifted up his right sleeve and said "Right arm and I want it to be white. Cause white is a cool color.(1)" Naruto said causing Mira to laugh. "You know I think Lisanna was right about you." Mira said causing him to get confused. "Who's that? I'm sorry I'm good with faces not names." Naruto says to her. Mira waves him off "She's my baby sister. And she thinks that the color white is a symbol for the strong and pure." she said.

"Huh that's nat." Naruto said as Mira placed the stamp on his arm for a few seconds before she removed it to show a white guildmark on his arm. It was at this time a pink haired man came in. "Natsu back already huh?" Makarov said. The now introduced Natsu ignored the old man and kept walking until he walked straight to a man. "What the hell man you said that there would be a salamander in Hargeon." Natsu yelled at the bucktoothed man.

"Don't blame me I told you it was a rumor nothing more." he said. Natsu then punched the man and soon a bar fight broke out. Naruto was hit in the face with a bottle. "Oh my god Naruto are you alright?" Lucy said in worry. Naruto lifted a hand to his face where it glowed green for a few seconds and then lowered it down to show unblemished skin. "Alright whoever threw that bottle get ready cause I'm about to kick some ass." Naruto yelled at the fighting crowd ignoring Lucy's question.

Clapping his hands together water gathered from the air before Naruto called out **"Suiton: Suiryūdan** _(Water Style Water Dragon Bullet)"_ and sent the water dragon into the crowd with a roar where it crashes into the ground and makes a large wave that washes away all the competition... literally. Makarov and Mira were gawking at the sheer level of destruction that the new guy did in the first few seconds of being a member.

Lucy was thinking _"Oh my god he beat all of them with a single technique. I hope I never make him mad enough to use that on me."_ Makarov however was thinking along the lines " _"Oh No my guildhall is devastated. Now I have to spend a shitload of money to work on repairs to the building."_ which caused him to nearly faint as it was obvious that Naruto would fit in the guild perfectly.

Mira could only shake her head. Yep it was just another ordinary day in Fairy Tail. The people that had been struck, which was everyone, groaned sitting up to see the guildhall flooded with water and them drenched to the bone with said water. Natsu jumped up and started to yell "ALRIGHT WHO WAS THE ASSHOLE THAT DID THAT! WHEN I FIND HIM I'M GOING TO KICK SOME ASS!" while a drenched blue cat that apparently was a pet of his said "AYE SIR LET'S KICK IT TO THE CURB!" causing him to chuckle at his antics. He kinda reminded him of his younger self as he was growing up.

Natsu looked at him and walked over to him pointing a finger "It was you wasn't it. You're the one that got all of us." he said to Naruto as he got in his face. Naruto got very serious very fast when the pinkette was in his personal space . "If you want to drink out of a straw for the rest of your days I suggest you back away from me now." Naruto told him. "Oh yeah and who's gonna make me you?" he asked.

Naruto chuckled at him "If it's a fight you want them I'm willing to oblige you." Naruto said to him. "Your on and when I kick your ass I'll prove that I'm the strongest." Natsu said. "Where? When?" Naruto asked Natsu. "At the guild training grounds. Right now." Natsu said to him. "Lead the way pinky." Naruto said getting a laugh from a near naked guy. "Gray your clothes." Makarov said causing the said teen to run around frantically looking for his clothes.

Ignoring it Natsu motioned for him to follow. They walked for several minutes where they came to a clearing that was clearly the training grounds. "Alright how should I write your tombstone because I''m gonna roast ya to the point of wanting to be dead." Natsu said. "You can put dumbass on yours because I'm not going to lose." Naruto told him. "Oh yeah we'll see about that won't we?" Natsu asked. "I guess we will, but I can tell you it'll be over in one move." Naruto told him.

"How can you be so positive that's how it'll be?" Natsu asked. "Because I plan ahead and make plans on top of plans. I already see you coming at me with a straight up frontal assault. That will be when I show my victory." Naruto told him. Makarov chose this time to start the fight as all the betting was over. "Alright are you ready?" he asked them. Natsu nodded eagerly while Naruto nodded once.

"Well then begin." and with that he jumped away. Natsu just as Naruto had said he would do charged at him headfirst. **"Karyo no Go Ken** _(Fire Dragon's Hard Fist)"_ the pinkette called out as he literally lit his hand on fire. Naruto just clasped his hands together in the snake seal before calling out **"Mokuton: Jukai Kotan** _(Wood Style: Deep Forest Emergence)"_ for his attack.

The ground started to rumble knocking Natsu off his feet and face first into the ground. And then to their surprise, more so for Natsu, thick trees as tall as the guild hall started to sprout from the ground before they raced for Natsu. They were upon him in a second where some of the tree limbs wrapped themselves around his arm's, leg's, his waist and started to sap his strength. To say the mages of Fairy Tail weren't all that surprise was an understatement as they saw it coming.

Hell the blond had said he had already seen how the fight would go, but then again they didn't see the new guy sprouting a forest at first. Most of them had thought he was a water mage since he attacked them with a _dragon_ made of water. Natsu meanwhile was wondering why he couldn't get free, and it was almost as if Naruto could read his mind. "You can't escape unless I permit it. Those tree's are enough to bind a dragon forever if I chose to." Naruto said before smirking.

"Then again they also sap your energy to sustain themselves so good luck getting out with your fire." Naruto told him. "Yeah as cool as this is can you let me go. I don't like the idea of being tree fertilizer. Besides you did as you said and won in a single move." Natsu said to Naruto. "Oh please this want even my strongest attack so I was actually disappointed you fell for it." Naruto told him as he snapped his fingers recalling the trees into the ground.

"Really what's your strongest move?" Natsu asked him. "Secret. Just hope I don't have to use it anytime soon." Naruto told him. "Why is that?" he asked. "Because I can literally change the landscape with it if I so choose to." Naruto told him which everyone heard and couldn't help but shudder. When they had returned to the guild Naruto was once more sitting at the bar enjoying a mug of beer, what he's an adult unlike someone *Cough* Cana *Cough*, and he doesn't make it a habit to drink either.

Lucy suddenly came running up to him excited. "Naruto let's take a job together.' she said quickly. He looks at her with a raised eyebrow "And you want me to go on a job request with you because..." he said trailing off. "Oh come on we're friends. And besides I found a place that's really cheap too." she said. "I don't need someone else's house or apartment because I can build my own so I don't really need the money." Naruto replied.

"You know you're not as fun as I thought you would be." the buxom blond huffed. "You want a place with free room and board?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. "You know what I take back what I said about you just now you're a godsend." the blond said. "I thought so." Naruto grumbled. "So are you actually offering me a place with free room and board?" Lucy asked him.

"Well technically I'd be selling it to you for a really cheap price, but otherwise yeah. Comes with running water, electricity and all the works." Naruto said. "How much you talking about here because houses here are expensive as heck." she said. "Fifty-thousand jewels and the place would be yours." Naruto told her. "That's how much my rent is in Fairy Hills." Lucy whined. "Yeah but you'd only pay me once." Naruto responded.

"Really just the once?" Lucy asked as she saw Naruto nod his head once. "Alright I'm sold. Let me go talk to the old lady at the apartment." Lucy said and dashed off. It was at this time Mira came walking over to him. "So would you like anything else?" she asked him. "Uh no thanks I thin I've had enough." Naruto told her as he sat the money down on the counter with a small tip. **"No that's the understatement of the fucking century. You just don't want to admit that you can drink everybody here under the table with us in your gut."** Kurama said. _"Shut it furball."_ Naruto told his friend.

 **"Tch wimp."** Kurama said before his presence faded to the back of his mind. _"Asshole."_ Naruto thought back and internally smirked when he felt Kurama's frustration come back tenfold. He blinked as he saw Mira waving her hand in front of his face. "Oh sorry about that. I got lost in my thought's." NAruto told her. "Oh that's alright. So what were you talking to Lucy about?" Mira asked him.

"Oh I was talking about how I didn't need to pay for my living arrangements." Naruto told her which got a curious look from her. "Really why is that?" she asked him. "Because I can use my... magic to build my own house." Naruto said. Her eye's widen at this revelation "Really you can use your magic to build your own house?" she asked him. "Yep and it comes with all the works. You know running water, lights and all the things needed for a house. Hell I can build a hot springs if you wanted to." Naruto told her. "A hot spring... like those pools of hot water that people relax in?" she asked.

"Yes that's exactly what I meant." Naruto said. "That would be so nice if you did that for me and my siblings. You know I could pay you to build me a house with a hot spring if you'd like." Mira said. "Well how bout this. You give me fifty thousand jewels and I will build you both the house and the hot springs. Twenty-five thousand for the house and another twenty-five for the hot springs. how does that sound?" Naruto asked.

"Could you do it now?" she asked him. He nodded. "Sure could. Why eager to relax?" he asked in a teasing voice. "You have no idea." Mira told him. It was at this time Lucy came running back with a wad of bills in her hand. "Naruto I have the money right here if you want to get started building my house." Lucy said. Naruto took the money and told her to follow him. The two left and Mira asked if she could come and they had no problems with it.

Walking through the woods to a small secluded spot NAruto had most of the trees recede back into the ground to form a larger area. "Alright now comes the fun part. You girls may want to step back." Naruto said as Lucy and Mira took a couple steps behind the blond as that would probably be the safest place. Naruto claps his hands together in the snake seal before he calls out **"Mokuton: Shichūka** _(Wood Style: Four Pillar House Formation)"_ and sent his energy into the ground.

By sending chakra into the ground, the roots of the plants are converted into raw materials. This technique allows for a building to be constructed, by forcing accelerated growth. Just like with the Four-Pillar Prison Technique, the size and shape of the building are taken from the user's imagination or memories. And from the ground rose a small house that would suit Lucy just perfectly.

Lucy looked at the house in awe. She slowly walked up to it and placed her hand on it before looking at Naruto "It's amazing. How can you do something like that with your magic?" she asked. "Oh it's just something my grandfather created. I inherited his ability to use this particular magic when everyone else couldn't. I know it's weird to see me use other magic's but that's because I worked hard to learn them." Naruto told her.

"Well still either way thanks. You have no idea how much money this will save me." Lucy said. "Ah it's alright. Compared to most places this is a castle." NAruto said. "How so?" Mira asked. "The wood I used to make this house can be boiled in molten magma and come out unscathed. I have also taken the liberty to create some basic things such as a kitchen and a shower." Naruto told her.

"Oh wow really?" Lucy asked while NAruto nodded. "Yep. Now for your house Mira. I hope you don't mind being neighbors." NAruto said as they shook their heads showing they didn't mind. NAruto placed his hand on the ground and calls out **"Doton Daichidōkaku** _(Earth Style Mobile Core)"_ and a square piece of earth sank into the ground several feet until NAruto stopped the flow of energy stopping the moving earth. NAruto then claps his hands together and calls out another technique.

 **"Yōton: Shakugaryūgan** _(Lava Style Scorching Stream Rock)"_ and spat out several large molten rocks. After he had finished he clapped his hands together a third time and a slab of earth slid over the molten rocks. Naruto placed his hand down on the earth once more and thick black lines spread out before the Kanji for Eternal and Heat remained. "There now the water won't grow cold." Naruto said to himself.

He then gathered the water from the air and had it splash down into the pool area where it quickly heated up and began to steam. "Wow you created a hot spring." Lucy said when she saw the pool of hot water. "Well If you're going to use it you need a bit of privacy so **"Mokuton: Jukai Heki** _(Wood Style: World of Tree's Wall)"_ and trees rose from the ground and molded together to form a barrier from the outside world. "How's that?" Naruto asked. "It's perfect." Mira said.

"Hey you think you can make one for me?" Lucy asked him. "Oh I don't mind sharing the hot spring with you." Mira said. "Oh really that's so nice of you." Lucy said thanking the silverette graciously. "Well I still have the last house to build so just give me a moment and then I can go get some food." Naruto said as he clapped his hands one last time and called out **"Mokuton: Shichūka** _(Wood Style: Four Pillar House Formation)"_ and sent his energy into the ground once more.

Another house rose from the ground on the other side of the Hot spring but this one was two stories instead of the one. Above the door was the eye of the Six Paths Sage which wasn't on Lucy's house. Seeing this made the blond celestial wizard curious "Hey what's that supposed to be?" she asked as she pointed to the symbol before she turned to Naruto and saw his own purple eye and her eye's widened.

"It's your eye." she gasped in surprise. Mira looked at the Samsara eye on the house before she too turned and saw Naruto's own. "Why is your eye over the door?" she asked as he shrugged. "Don't know but it's the symbol of my family the Otsutsuki. My family name may be Senju, but in truth I'm an Otsutsuki." Naruto said. "Oh that's what it is. I thought it was something else." Lucy said as she sighed in relief at it not being some perverse spell or something. "Well I'm done so let's get back to the guild I'm starving now." Naruto said. "You just ate a few minutes ago how could you be hungry again?" Lucy shouted as Naruto laughed

* * *

Over the city of Crocus

* * *

It was a rather normal day for the city for the people in the lovely city. Unbeknownst to them a purple portal opened above the castle before two figure's appeared. "SO this is where the scattered fruit is. I must admit that it doesn't look so bad." on man said. He was the smaller one of the two, but he sat on the shoulder's of the larger one like he was a ruler. This was Momoshiki Otsutsuki.

"Lord Momoshiki are you sure this is where the remnants of Lady Kaguya's power resides?" the large man asked. This was Kinshiki Otsutsuki guardian of Momoshiki and although they were exiled from the Otsutsuki clan more than three thousand years ago they hadn't aged a day. "I'm positive. All we need to do is find where the remnants of her power is and then this pathetic race shall bow before us brother." Momoshiki said. With that they faded into the air to begin their search. First stop would be Hargeon the last place they had sensed her chakra.

* * *

 **Break**

* * *

Naruto was once again eating at the bar enjoying a meal of the food of the gods courtesy of Mira. It was at this time a new person came and sat by him. She was a bit shorter than him and had the same color hair as Mira, but shorter. She wore a short, dark red dress with a white collar and bow. Up on her arms above her elbows, she wore gold rings with a pale pink fabric flowing down from them. She wore tall, black socks along with brown shoes. And on her arm was a white guildmark. This was Lisanna Strauss youngest of the Team Takeover.

"Hey sis I'm back from my job." Lisanna said. "Mira came out from the kitchen and saw her younger sister sitting by their newest member, or at least one of them, and smiled. "Oh Lisanna it's good to see you come back in one piece. How did it go?" she asked. "Oh it was fine. Big brother and I actually managed to get the job done without saying that the person that hired us was a man for once." Lisanna said.

"That's nice to hear. Oh Lisanna I want you to meet Naruto. He's our newest member along with his friend Lucy. They just joined us today." Mira said motioning to Naruto. "Nice to meet you I'm- Lisanna said as she went to turn to Naruto. Naruto turned to face her and saw a glimmer in her eye's that he couldn't place. Shaking his head he cleared his mind before he stuck his own hand out to her. "Naruto nice to meet you as well." he said sticking his hand out to her.

Shaking his hand he couldn't notice how soft her hand was and held it longer than he intended. It was at this time Lucy Sat down beside him. "Hey Naruto can I ak you something?" she asked the blond Kage. Turning to his friend he smiled "Hey Lucy what's up?" he asked her. "Well I was wondering if you could I don't know say make a garden. I'll pay you for doing it after my next job." she told him.

"Uh sure it'll take a few minutes but I can get it done." he told her. "You know I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship." the buxom blond told him. "Yeah just don't go overboard." Naruto said. "Oh that reminds me. Lisanna we've moved to a place where we don't have to pay for our bills any longer. And the house has a hot spring as well so that's a plus." Mira said. Lisanna turned to her sister with a raised eyebrow.

"What did you do now Mira?" the youngest Strauss asked her. "Oh it wasn't much I just paid Naruto fifty-thousand jewels and he instantly built us a new house with all the things we needed." Mira said. Lisanna didn't believe her "Tell the truth did he honestly build us a new house that cheap?" Lisanna said. Naruto nodded before confirming it "It's true. I have the ability to do just about anything with my... Wood Make Magic." he told her. "Oh well that was nice. But why so cheap?" she asked him.

"I don't care about money. I can grow my own food with my magic so fresh crops aren't an issue or me. I know how to hunt and clean what I kill so meat doesn't matter to me." he told her. "Oh I had no idea you were so proficient with your magic." Lisanna said. "Eh it's alright." he said waving her off. It was at this time that a man came running in out of breath. "E-Erza... It's Erza she's come back." he said.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Who the hell is Erza?" he asked. Lisanna smiled. "Erza is our strongest female mage. She can take on my sister on equal grounds if she wanted to." Lisanna said. "Huh sounds like I have to meet her." Naruto said. The sight of a redhead clad in steel armor carrying a giant horn on her shoulder caused him to raise an eyebrow. She sat it down with a ***Thump*** and spoke in a silken voice "I have returned." and then spoke in a voice not so silk like.

"Now I have heard that some of you have been slacking off in your duties. The Master may not care.. BUT I DO." she yelled out. She then began to point at people and order them around before her eyes landed on Naruto "And who are you?" she asked him. Naruto shrugged as an angry female was nothing new to him "Naruto Senju at your service." he told her with a mock salute before he went back to eating his ramen.

She then turned to Mira "Mira I have disturbing news. Is the Master here by any chance?' she asked. "No I'm sorry but he just left for the monthly conference between the guild masters." Mira said. "Dammit this is bad." she said. "What's wrong red?" Naruto asked giving her a nickname. "Don't call me that. And the problem is that the Guild Masters are in dire trouble. I need to form a team in order to take down the ones who plan to deal them in." she said.

"Alright I'm in, but we're going to need two more people to come along besides me." Naruto told her. "Yes that's true. Lisanna would you like to come?" the redhead asked. "Sure thing Er-chan anything to help Master." Lisanna replied. "Can I come to?" the voice of Natsu asked as he walked up to the bar. "Yes the more the merrier." Erza said. "Well in that case I'm coming too." Lucy said. "Thanks that is so kind of you." Erza said. "Well there you have it red your new team." Naruto said.

Erza nodded at him. "Thanks Naruto." she told him getting a nod from him. Natsu then turns round and stands up before taking a few steps away from the bar "Gray get your stripping ass over here now." the pinkette yelled out. Slowly a man Naruto supposed was Gray walked over to them before he stood in front of them. "Yeah Flame Brain." he said to the pinkette. "You're coming on a job with Erza, Lisanna, Luigi, Naruto, and me tomorrow and there are no excuses as to why you won't be able to come with us." Natsu told him. Naruto walks back over to Erza and sits down.

"Well let's go get ready." Naruto said. "Aye Sir." a new voice says. Naruto turns to see a blue cat with wings. "Well that's something I haven't seen before." Naruto said. "What a talking cat?" the cat asks him. "No I have met other animals that can talk. I have the ability to summon several species of animals that can talk in fact. But I haven't met one that could fly yet." Naruto said. **"What about me?"** Chomei asked him. _"Your special Chomei."_ Naruto told the seven tailed creature who nodded in the teens mind showing he understood what he meant.

"Really you're a celestial wizard as well?" Lucy asked him in shock. "Not exactly but if you want to think of it like that then I suppose I am." Naruto told her. "What animals can you summon?" the cat asked. "Well let's see I can summon Giant Tanuki, Giant Tigresses, Giant Turtles, Giant Apes, Giant Horses, Giant Slugs, Giant Beetles, Giant Ox's, Giant Foxes, Toads, Slugs, Snakes, Sabertooth Lions, Wolves, Bears and a few others nothing special." Naruto said. "Prove it." the cat said. "Alright. But not in here." Naruto said.

Walking outside Naruto walked several feet away before he bit his thumb drawing blood surprising them. "Why did you do that?" the cat asked. "Just watch." NAruto told him before he slammed his hand on the ground where he called out **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu** _(Summoning Jutsu)"_ the blond calls out. Black marking spread out from where his hand made contact with the ground before a large cloud of smoke erupted from Naruto's spot causing them to cough.

 **"Naruto-dono it's so good to have you summon me after all this time. What do you need?"** a feminine voice asked as the smoke cleared. "Hey Katsuyu long time no see. Listen I'm just showing some new teammates you to prove I can summon." Naruto told the what appeared to be a giant slug. **"Oh that's alright. You know your mother wants to speak with you right?"** Katsuyu asked him as he groaned.

"Good god that is a big slug." Happy said as he laid eye's on the slug. "Holy crap where's some salt when you need it." Natsu said. "Wow that's so cool. I don't think I've ever met a spirit like this one before." Lucy said with wide eyes "Tell her I am not a baby and that she doesn't need to worry about me the next time she summons you." Naruto told her. **"As you wish Naruto-dono."** Katsuyu said with a nod.

"Thanks for coming Katsuyu you can go back now." Naruto told the slug and she disappeared in a puff of smoke. "So that was the giant slug you were talking about. It's seems well mannered." Erza said. "Oh Katsuyu yeah I've known her since I was a baby. In truth that wasn't her full body." Naruto said as their eye's widened. "N-not her full body what the hell does that mean?" Gray asked him as he, Naruto, released a laugh.

"It's simple science. I just summoned about one-one/hundredth of Katsuya's body. Yes I can summon a very large chunk of her body, but never all of it." Naruto said. "Wow she must be huge if that was only a small piece of her." Lucy said. "Oh you have no idea." Naruto said. "Well we have our team. Now we need to do our job and save our Master." Erza said as she changed the subject.

"She's right we got a job to do tomorrow." Naruto said getting serious quickly. They all nodded and left to get some rest as it was late at night. Lisanna was shown her new hom with her brother and had to admit it was a nice abode. Lucy went to use the hot springs and had to admit they were amazing. Mira decided to join her, not like that you perverts, and they talked about what they thought would happen when they were out tomorrow.

The next day they were at the train station waiting for Erza to arrive. The train slowly pulled in while Erza came walking up to them. Lucy gawked at the sheer amount of it causing Natsu and Happy to chuckle at her reaction. "Are we all ready to go?" Erza asked. Gray and the others nodded in yes to the redhead showing that they were. Before they boarded Natsu tapped Erza on her shoulder getting her to turn around.

"Yes Natsu what is it?" she asked. "After this I want to see if we can still rival each other. So how bout when we get back we have a friendly spar. You know I think that I actually have gotten a bit stronger since you kicked my ass three years ago." Natsu told her while she nodded to him. "Alright I'll think about it. Now let's go." Erza said as she boarded the train.

When they had started to move Natsu turned a bit paler as he tried to hold in his last meal. Lucy looked at Natsu and asked "What's his problem?" which made the others giggle. "Oh so he has motion sickness that's new." Naruto said. The others were surprised. "You know what he has by looking at him?" Erza asked. "Yeah. Believe it or not I can create something that could help rid you of your motion sickness. Hold on a second." Naruto said before he took out a piece of paper before he scribbled on it for a second before placing it to his back and called out **"Fuin** _(Seal)"_ where a few black markings appeared and glowed a few seconds before fading.

"There how do you feel?" he asked removing the paper. Natsu sat up and looked around "I feel great. I don't have motion sickness anymore. This is so awesome." Natsu said. "How'd you do it?" he asked. Naruto tapped his nose and said "Secret my friend." and then chuckled at the man pouted. "And here I thought you would just knock him out rather than let him suffer." Lisanna said with a chuckle as she looked at Erza. "Why would you do something like that?" Lucy asked her.

"Oh usually when Natsu travels with her, Erza knocks him out." Gray explained to her as he tried to hold back his laughter. "So Erza tell us why someone wants to kill the old man and the other guild masters." Naruto said looking at the redhead. "Alright here is what I overheard as I was coming back. The dark guild Eisenwald has stolen the ancient item called Lullaby from the vault of the magic council. I believe it was a man named Erigor the Reaper that killed all the guards before he stole the evil thing from it's place of containment." Erza told them.

"Lullaby. What's Lullaby?" Lisanna asked. "It's a dark and ancient magic. Legend has it that Lullaby was created by the Dark Wizard Zeref four centuries ago. It has the ability to use a death magic spell called The Death Song." Erza told her as she nodded in understanding. "That means we need to find these Eisenwald flunkies and stop them before they can reach the guild master's meeting and use Lullaby on them." Gray said while Erza nodded. "Yes it also means if things turn for the worse we will have to destroy it." she said.

Luy then gained a curious look "If you don't mind me asking you this then may I know what kind of Magic do you guy's possess? I know Naruto possess Wood-Make, Lava-Make, Water, and Celestial Magic but aside from him I know nothing about you guys." Lucy told them. Gray rubbed his chin with a hum and then looked at her. "Well I guess it wouldn't hurt for you to know that." he told her.

"Yeah I guess that since we are working as a team we should know our teammates abilities." Erza agreed. "I have the ability to use Ice-Make Magic." Gray said. Lucy was cleared her throat gaining the blonde's attention. "My magic is known as one of the easiest, but one of the most useful ones called Requip Magic. It allows for me to store many useful items and other assortments of things in a pocket dimension for safe keeping so that I can use it later on." the redhead told the female blonde.

"I'm a Take-Over Mage. Take Over allows the user to, essentially, "take over" the power of an entity and use it to fight. It can increase the power, strength, and speed of the Caster, sometimes adding a new skill, such as flying or breathing underwater." Lisanna told her. "I don't just specialize in just the ones you know." Naruto said gaining their attention. "Oh and what do you specialize in?" Erza asked him.

"Well I specialize in what is known as elemental magic. This means that I can use just about any element there is. I can use Wood-Make, Magnetic-Magic, Blaze-Magic, Ice-Make, Lava-Make, Steam-Magic, Acid-Magic, Scorch-Magic, Storm-Magic, Diamond-Make, Crystal-Make, and the Celestial-Magic. I can also use the basic elements Earth, Wind, Fire, Water, and Lightning." Naruto told them. "Wow that's quite the skillset you have there. Maybe I should spar against you after I get done with Natsu." Erza said.

"I wouldn't recommend it." Naruto said. This caused them to raise their eyebrows at him. "Why is that?" Lisanna asked him. "I also specialize in enhancing my strength with my magic to the point I can destroy the ground I walk on." Naruto told them as the Fairy Mages all suddenly jumped back in fright. This caused Lucy to ask them "Hey what's wrong with enhanced strength?" while the Fairy Mages shook a little, more so in the form of Natsu. (1)

"He has the ability to use Crush. That is an extremely powerful Caster Magic that allows the user to break that with which they come into contact. It is not a magic to be taken lightly." Erza said. "Hey I'm not that bad when it comes to that particular skillset." Naruto said. "But still it is the only magic any person in Fairy Tail or otherwise should fear." Gray said. "Oh come on it's not as bad as you guys make it out to be." Naruto said.

"Why do you guys fear this magic? I mean it's just enhanced strength basically... Right." Lucy said. "It's because if the user is unfocused, they may destroy objects such as houses unintentionally." Lisanna said. "Not only that Crush has various offensive and defensive properties. Using its inherent nature of being able to 'crush' anything it comes into contact with, the user is also able to nullify the effects of certain Magics by smashing them to pieces, occasionally exemplified by the crushed substance, be it Magic or otherwise, becoming separated into numerous cubes." Gray said as he learned from the Master what Crush Magic was when he met Gildarts.

"Really. What else can it do?" she asked. "Well if Crush were directly cast on another living being, the target then splits apart and becomes reduced to numerous, doll-like versions of themselves." Naruto told her. "WHAT!" she exclaims. "You didn't let me finish. As I was saying the effect isn't permanent, and the affected will, with time, return to their original shape. However, should the user wish, they can reassemble the divided person with a simple motion." Naruto told her. "Oh wow that's impressive." Lucy said. Naruto nodded to her before they continued to explain just how powerful Crush could be.

"And by imbuing their fist with Crush, the user is able to send an enemy flying with incredible force so it's best not to make the mad." Gray told her. "It is also capable of being fired as a burst of energy at the opponent. This Magic can also be utilized effectively as a defensive means as well." Natsu said. "What do you mean by that?" the blonde asked. "Ok an example, would be by crushing the ground underneath them, the user is able to create a cushion of sorts against enemy attack." Lisanna told her. This caused her eyes to widen a bit as she scooted away from Naruto not wanting to make him mad or anything else.

"That's literally everything you could want to know about Crush." Erza said as they calmed down and sat back in their seats. "Well now that you have gotten that out of your systems I want to know what you can do Lucy?" Happy said. This caused them to relax a bit more. "I'm a Celestial Spirit mage." Lucy simply said to them. "You know in my personal opinion I think that Gray's magic is much more flexible than mine." Erza said as th said man grinned. "Oh so you mean something like this?" he asked as he made the symbol for Fairy Tail out of ice in his hand. "Yes that is exactly what I mean." Erza says with a humored voice to the Ice Wizard.

"You know I think I understand why you and Natsu have never gotten along since you joined the guild. I mean now that I think about it with you being ice and Natsu being fire it was simply saying that you and him used opposing elements that made me understand why." Lisanna said as he nodded. "Yeah and unlike Natsu, me and Naruto will get along just fine. I mean why wouldn't we, we both use a ice element." he told the buxom whitette. They continued to talk and make jokes for the rest of the trip which really made them relax.

When the train stopped in Onibus Station they got off the train which soon departed to head to the guild master's meeting. "You think that these Eisenwald fellows are still here?" Gray asked Erza. She shrugged at him showing she didn't know. "Don't know, but then again the only way we can know is if we go looking to find out." she told him. "Hey uh not to ruin the moment, but I think we forgot someone." Lisanna said.

"Natsu looked around to see who could have been left behind and saw that Happy wasn't there with them. "OH MY GOD WE LEFT HAPPY BEHIND!" he exclaimed as he turned around and started to chase after the train. When the train continued to out pace him he decided he needed to speed up he lit his feet on fire and used the flames as booster rockets to quickly catch up with it before it suddenly turned away and quickly outpaced him once again.

Erza and the others quickly caught up and stopped the train where Natsu quickly reboarded and found a napping Happy in the seat he had fallen asleep in. He also saw a weird and creepy looking skull flute with three eyes stop rolling beside his feet. "Huh? What is this?" he asked nobody in particular. "That would be my flute." a voice said from behind him. "Oh uh yeah sorry it's just I've never seen one with such a design before." Natsu said seriously as he then began holding it up to look at it better.

"Careful bub I'm with the Eisenwald guild and we don't take kindly to things of ours being taken. Now give it back." he said. "Oh so this is Lullaby?" Naruto's voice asked mockingly. The man turned around and saw the blond standing there confused as to how he got there without being spotted. "Who the hell are you?" he asked. "Naruto Senju at your service." Naruto told the Shikamaru look alike. "Now what does Eisenwald want with Lullaby?" Naruto asked. "None of your business." the man retorted. "Natsu take the flute and get out of here." Naruto told him and he and Happy left quickly. The man tried to follow but the blond blocked his path.

"You know I too am from a guild. It just so happens to one of if not the most powerful guild called Fairy Tail. You know I think it would be best if we went and destroyed the demonic thing so it doesn't hurt anyone." Naruto said. "You better not you Fairy scum." the man said angrily. He then heard the loudspeaker announce that the emergency stop was a false alarm and they would continue in a moment. "Oh crud. Well I'll see you later." Naruto said gave him a mock salute before he jumped out of the window as the train began to move forward once again and was soon out of sight.

Happy woke up groggily. "Ugh where are we? Did we arrive at Onibus yet?" he asked. "Buddy we're way past Onibus by his point. You know I was curious as to why it was so quiet on the train and I guess we accidentally forgot you." Natsu said to the cat. "What! How could you forget the one person-Cat-that's been there with you for everything?" he asked.

"I'm sorry but the good news is we have Lullaby in our possession now." the pinkette said as the rest of the group walks up. "So you managed to find him that's good news." Erza said as Naruto walked up to her. "That's not all. We obtained Lullaby from one of the Eisenwald flunkies as well. We need to make sure it stays out of their hands so could you put this in your requip dimension thing?" he asked the surprised redhead. Natsu hands her the flute where she shivers at the sight of it.

She nods and with a small glow it disappears from sight. "We managed to get a magic vehicle so we could catch up with you." Erza told him. "And by that I am guessing you mean stole it." he said as she nodded. "Good that means we just need to outpace them and reach the guild master's before they do and people get hurt or worse they get killed by some idiots." he said as he climbed up on the machine and attached the SE plug to his arm.

"What are you doing I was the one who was driving." Erza said. "We need to preserve our energy as much as possible. With me having the largest amount of magic it is best if I were to drive." he replied. Complying with the now pinkette she got in the vehicle with the others and Natsu started to drive to the guild master's meeting quickly. Lucy was curious about something so she turned to the others.

"So what was the thing that Natsu handed you Erza?" Lucy asked. "It was Lullaby. He somehow stole it from a Eisenwald member who was transporting it." the redhead said. "That's a good thing." Lisanna said. "Yeah now we hold a bargaining chip if we need to use it." Happy said. "No." Naruto said. "What why?" the cat asked. "Because that thing must be either sealed away or destroyed. If it was created by Zeref then it's no good in somebody's irresponsible hands or worse in the hands of a dark guild. I shudder at the thought of one of them having it." Naruto said and they all quickly agreed with him.

"It's Eisenwald. They've taken a train and are now ahead of us. The guy I stole Lullaby from is also dead." Natsu said as he stopped the vehicle and stuck his head into the vehicle to tell them what he found. "What!" they all exclaimed as they climbed out of the vehicle. When they got out of the vehicle they did see that the man was dead. "This is bad. Eisenwald are probably now way ahead which means we need to move and we need to move now." Naruto said as they rushed back to the vehicle and quickly left with Erza driving once again.

* * *

Meanwhile with Makarov

* * *

Makarov was sitting at a table with Master Bob of the Blue Pegasus guild and Master Goldmine of the Quatro Cerberus guild drinking a beer. "You know Makky I'm a bit jealous of you. I also heard that one of your members also gave someone a rude awakening as well." Bob says to Makarov with dramatic hand motions. Makarov only hears him talk about Lucy.

"Oh you must be talking about my newest recruit Lucy. Yeah she did and she's also got a body that most women would kill for." Makarov says. Master Goldmine sighs at this "You know Master Makarov you shouldn't talk about one of your member's like that." he says. "You know Makky I think that your wizards may get a bit to spirited one day and destroy an entire city." Bob says.

Master Goldmine nods in agreement "I agree with Master Bob, Makarov. Even the council is afraid that it'll happen one day." he says. Makarov then hears the magic bird calling his name causing him to turn around. When he holds out his hand the bird drops a letter in his hand. "Ah a letter wonder who it's from." Makarov says as he opens the seal. In a flash of light a silhouette of Mira appears.

 _"Oh_ _hello master it's good to see you've arrived at the meeting safely."_ the silhouette says. The men crowd around to get a better look. "See boy's this little cutie is our poster girl Mirajane. Grab some looks while you still can." Makarov says. Mira's letter soon continues where Mira left off. _"Oh Master I have such great news for_ _you_.-Really- _Natsu, Erza, Gray, Lisanna, And Happy along with Naruto and Lucy have formed a team together."_ Mira says as she shocks Makarov.

 _"What an amazing combination isn't it?"_ Mira asked him. Makarov could actually feel his heart stop beating. _"I actually think that this may be our strongest team since yours."_ Mira says. Makarov soon started to shake as he started to think _"Oh no we're doomed. They actually teamed up together. Who did I manage to piss off in my past life enough for something like this to happen."_ he thought in fear as he turned extremely pale to the point people thought he was a ghost before his hair fell off his head making him a bald old geezer.

"I guess the council had a good reason to be afraid after all." Master Goldmine said as Makarov collapsed onto his back. Makarov was still thinking along the lines _"I really can't believe it those four alone could destroy a city. I better hurry up and leave so that nothing crazy happens before I return to the guild. No wait I should just leave now, but if I do then the other Masters will think I'm insane or something."_ the old man thought to himself.

* * *

Team Naruto, as the team was now named, was driving through another town. Natsu had ran out of magic where they switched places and Erza was driving again. Naruto was sitting in the middle between Lucy and Lisanna with Natsu in front while Gray rode on top of the vehicle. Naruto then sticks his head out and starts to yell "Erza we need to speed up, but don't overload the magic plug." at Erza.

"I know. Hang on." she yells back as she pushes more magic into the vehicle making it go faster. She suddenly stops the car making Naruto nearly hit his head. Sticking his head out of the window he saw a column of smoke rise into the air. "Dammit we were too late and now they've done this." Naruto growled. They ran inside to see a manager telling people that a train derailed but they didn't believe it. "Ok let's sneak in and take them out. It'll be a thousand times easier than you knocking them out and then run in anyways." Lisanna said as the group nodded in agreement and snuck by the man telling everyone what had 'happened'.

Naruto was in the lead with Erza and the others behind him. "Knowing that the Eisenwald guild is here shouldn't the army be here?" Lucy asked. "I don't know but it may already be to late." Erza said. "We can't let that slow us down. We need to focus on the people that are here setting up a pathetic attempt of an ambush behind the doors." Naruto said gaining looks of surprise from his comrades.

They soon walked through the doors where they saw the rest of the Eisenwald guild with a white haired man wielding a scythe standing before them. "I see you insects finally made it. Now I'm only going to say this once hand over the Lullaby flute to me or else I'll kill you." the man said. "Uh huh and then you kill us either way so it's a lose-lose situation for us but a lose-win situation for you guys." Lisanna said gaining the man's attention.

"And did I ask for mouth from you Fairy fly? Now I'm being nice here and here you are being rude. Now I am only going to ask you one more time. Hand it over or die." he demanded. "Sorry but no can do. Do you honestly think we will hand something so dangerous over to the likes of you?" Naruto asked the man. "Now that I come to think of it I think it would be best if we destroyed the damn thing." Naruto said as he gained a thoughtful look on his face. "Or is it he fact we are in a train station so you could use the Lullaby to kill everyone?" Naruto asked him.

"What did you say?" Erigor growled out. "Oh it's just that since we're at a train station with loud speakers which I assume if and, you did get your hands on Lullaby you would broadcast it over the rest of the city to kill countless people, but did you know that regardless of they heard or not that your friends would die due to you playing the death song of Lullaby." Naruto said to the man.

Now the men of Eisenwald were really angry at Erigor for that. "I don't care what you say. When I kill the guildmasters then I Erigor the Reaper will then go after the king and when he dies the world is as good as mine." he says as he leaps into the air and starts to hover. "Well then I guess it's time I put you in your place insect scum." Erigor said. "Men kill them all and bring me the Lullaby." he ordered them and then disappeared.

"Yeah I don't think so." Naruto said as his body glowed in his magic energy. It was so thick that some of the Eisenwald flunkies fainted. "You guys go on ahead I'll take care of these guy's." Naruto told them. "What about you?" Gray asked. "I'll be fine these guys aren't nothing when compared to me. Besides we still have Lullaby in our possession which means we hold the advantage. Now Erza if he manages to get hold on one of our friends bring Lullaby out and threaten to break it. If he doesn't comply with your wishes break it anyways you got it?" Naruto asked her.

Erza nods her head and motions for the others to follow her. When they left only Naruto stood alone in front of them. "Alright let's make some bones break." Naruto said. Naruto takes a deep breath **"** **Yoton** **Shakugaryūgan** _(Lava Style: Scorching Stream Rocks)"_ Naruto shouts as the Eisenwald men charge him. The men stop when they see what comes out of the next ten seconds.

Naruto then expels a large amount of lava from his mouth, which quickly solidifies into multiple boulders of molten rock that are fired towards the group of now wide eyed men with tremendous force. They bring up their defenses but due to their composition, and because a considerable number of them have been dispersed over a wide range in quick succession, they easily destroyed what defenses were put up against the attack.

When the technique ends Naruto stands in front of a burning pile of defenses and a scared group of men. "Hey Water Magic users to the front. We'll beat him by solidifying that lava of his." he says as the men complied with his orders. They then start to hurl multiple spells of water at him. Burt in a shocking move the water gets turned into cubes with a wave of his hand.

"What how is that even possible?" one of the flunkies asked. "I don't get it he's wide open." another says. Naruto just sighs at them. "Oh please that was nothing. I'm not even trying here and yet you guys are trying to go automatically go for the kill. Here I'll show you a real water technique." Naruto says as he sucks in a deep breath. **"Suiton** **Daibakufu** _(Water Style: Giant Vortex)"_ Naruto says. Then he spits out a large wave of water over a large area. It surges and rises up to several dozens of metres high. Then it streams down to the ground in one big cascade, much like a gigantic waterfall. In doing so, it resembles a huge wave, with tremendous power. What remains after that technique's utilisation is reminiscent of no less than the aftermath of a natural disaster.

Looking over the nearly drowned men Naruto could only smirk as they continued to cough up a lung as they tried to draw in a breath of air. Naruto could only shake his head at the group of men before telling them. "Honestly I am a bit disappointed in you guys. Y'all didn't even stand up against one of my weaker versions of that real technique." Naruto said looking at the group.

"And yet I find myself talking to nobody so I think I'm just going to knock out the rest of you and then be on my way." he says to nobody in particular and then walks around and knocks those still awake into the world of unconsciousness ties them up and heads after the others.

* * *

Erza and the others had been surrounded by a cage of wind courtesy of Erigor who was now cackling like a madman which wasn't far from the truth. "Now insects I'm only going to be nice this once and let you go. But in order for that to happen I need you to hand me the Lullaby flute. Now you either hand it over to me or I will not be kind and I will have to shred you with my wind, and trust me when I say it'll be messy and nothing will be left." Erigor gloated to them.

"No. We know you're going to kill us regardless. So take our offer and shove it up your ass." Gray shouted out to Erigor causing him to growl. "Very well then scum prepare to meet the reaper." Erigor says as he give a maniac laugh while he starts to shrink the wind barrier. But in an instant is started to disappear as the winds started to calm down. Erigor got confused until he heard a voice call out **"Gakidō** _(Preta Path)"_ and the winds shrunk more.

"You know I would prefer a breeze to be nice and calm. But so far these winds are crazy and wild. I tell you wind mages these days can't make a good wind spell to save a life it's gotten pathetic really." a voice said gaining their attention as the winds finally disappeared to reveal Naruto standing behind them as he finished absorbing the last of the harsh winds into his hand before he chuckled at the look he was being given.

"What the hell?" Erigor gawked as he watched the teen literally absorb his wind, which he thought was impossible, "H-how did y-you..." Erigor stuttered as Naruto walked forward. "Absorb your wind. Simple really I just stuck my hand out and absorbed it. Now I'm not one to want to kill, but you could make a great exception, So Just this once I will kill a person and stain my hands red with blood to protect the innocent. Erigor the Reaper I hereby judge you guilty and by these witnesses I vow to win." Naruto said as he now had a seriously pissed off face while he looked at Erigor.

Erigor smirked at the teen. "Well show me what you can do insect." Erigor attempted to taunt him. It didn't work as Naruto just kept looking at him with the same face that was void of emotions. "Ok, Erza I want you and the others to head to clover and deliver the package to the Master's and don't stop whatever you do alright. I'll catch up in a little bit ok." Naruto said still looking at Erigor.

Erza nods her head and motions for the others to follow. Naruto then turns back to face Erigor who was now chuckling a sinister laugh at him.

"Well that was a bold move fly, but now with your backup gone there is nobody to save you from the reaper." Erigor said trying to scare him. "Yeah save your theatrics for the real reaper they don't work on me and they won't work on the real deal so let's just skip through all the bullshit monologues where the good guy tells the bad guy they will stop them where the bad guy does his evil speech and all that good fun shit I don't care to hear from you." Naruto told Erigor.

"Saves me the trouble of telling you that you're going down anyways fly." Erigor responds to him. "Well normally I'm a person that doesn't want to cause much damage to a building or city block, but for you I'm willing to make an exception. Now I'm ready to break some bones. Get ready Erigor cause I'm coming for you." Naruto says with a gleam that was long forgotten now flashing in his eye's.

"Bring it." Erigor says as he flies at Naruto. Naruto just draws back a fist enveloping it in hot steam. "It's just too easy. Take this **"Fuuton Fun Suiken** _( Boill Style: Erupting Propulsion_ _Fist)"_ Naruto calls out as he launches the fist at Erigor. When the fist connects Erigor is sent flying through the wall where he then crashes through several more walls before he finally stops. Standing up he wipes some blood that comes out of his mouth before he licks it off his hands and chuckles. He then see's Naruto standing at the first hole that he had made with his body waiting impassively for him to come back.

Erigor draws back his scythe and starts to run at Naruto as fast as he could. Bringing the weapon up to cleave him into from top to bottom he swings the scythe while Naruto stands impassively. What happens next begins to make Erigor sweat. His scythe breaks against scales... diamond. "My **"Kongōton no Yoroi** _(Diamond Style Armor_ _)"_ is quite impressive don't you think?" Naruto asks him rhetorically.

Erigor jumps back to gain some distance from the ironclad human. His mind was running a million miles a minute trying to come up with a plan so he could kill the kid in front of him, but so far he was drawing a blank. He was brought out of his thoughts when Naruto calls out another spell **"Mokuton Jukai Kotan** _(Wood Style: Deep Forest Emergence)"_ and creates another forest. But in the end Erigor flies out of the way.

But in a shocking move one of the tree's strike the wind mage. The force of the swing throws Erigor back through a wall. Naruto then gathers more energy. He then calls out **"** **"** **Yoton** **Shakugaryūgan** _(Lava Style: Scorching Stream Rocks)"_ and sends out another barrage of Lava Boulders at ErigorErigor barely managed to dodge the lethal attack before he growls. First this insect stands up to him and steals the Lullaby flute from him, and now he nearly killed him with only a few moves.

And to add insult to the wounds he hadn't landed a single strike on him not counting the one the insect allowed him to. He then covers his hand in his wind magic and calls out **"Magic Wind Palm"** and sends out a large, powerful vortex which possesses enough strength to destroy the area it targets, but still much to his anger his target just absorbs it into his body once again.

"You're making this to easy for me man, and I've given you plenty of chances to cut me down. What's the matter you can't handle the pressure?" Naruto taunts Erigor making him mad. "I'll show you why I'm called the reaper. Now DIE **"Storm Bringer"** Erigor calls out. Erigor performs several gestures with his left hand's fingers, and then moves his open hand towards the blonde dragonslayer. A powerful tornado is generated, which spins and strikes the Naruto, who still stands impassively, as it tries cutting him with wind blades.

Naruto just yawns before he once again absorbs the wind much to Erigor's rage. "Seriously... I think that I may have been overestimating you. Guess we all have our disappointments to live with." Naruto told him. "Now that I've grown tired of the child's play I think it's time for me to pull off the kiddie gloves and get rid of you so I can catch up with my team." Naruto tells him before he appears before him with his hand outstretched. **"Ōru Kurasshu** _(All Crush)"_ and grabs him. A flash of light and its over as Erigor the Reaper is no more.

"To easy. But then again I am a nija which means I lie, steal, kill all for my master." the blond said to himself before he took off after Erza and the other's. With his part done Naruto focuses his senses and find his Team and uses his Deva Path to lower the effects of the gravity around him and takes to the sky to give chase after them. As he is flying over the train tracks that head to Clover town he spots the magic vehicle with Erza driving it.

Speeding up a bit he lands on the roof of the vehicle gaining Erza and the other's attention "Is it done?" Erza asked him. "Yes. In the end I had no choice but to kill him. I left his men barely alive and since the army was on their way they'll apprehend the entire Eisenwald guild soon." Naruto tells the redhead. "That's good to hear. I'm almost out of magic power so wanna take over while I get some of my energy back?" she asks him. "Yeah let's just wait until we're off the tracks." Naruto told her as she nodded in agreement.

When Erza stopped the magic vehicle Gray, Lucy, Lisanna, Natsu and Happy climbed out of the machine and saw Naruto. Gray nodded his head to the blond male in a job well done. Lucy smiled at him as she waved hello to the other blond who easily returned it. "Well now that Erigor and his other flunkies are now in the hands of the army I say we head to the guild master's meeting and hand over the Lullaby flute and head home." Naruto said as the others nodded quite easily as it had been a long day of trying to keep them safe.

Naruto then climbed into the driver's seat and attached the SE plug to his arm while Erza climbed inside to get a bit of rest. Now that Eisenwald was out of the way and the Lullaby flute was in their possession they could make their way to the meeting without any interruptions, which also meant they could travel at a steadier pace than before where they were rushing after the Eisenwald guild and try to stop them.

Upon arriving they saw the Master's leaving to head home. Naruto tapped Erza on the shoulder to get her attention. "It's time. Hand me the Lullaby and I'll take the responsibility of handing it over to the Master." Naruto said to the redhead. Nodding her head the redhead held out her hand where it glowed for a second before Lullaby appeared in her hands. Handing it over to the blond he nodded his head and walked over to the Master's.

"Master Makarov. Master Makarov." Naruto called out to the old man getting his attention. "Naruto what're you doing here?" he asked the blond. "I came here to turn this magic item over to a guild Master so they could place it back into the council's custody." he answered as he handed the flute over to him. Surprised to see the item he nodded as the rest of Naruto's team came walking over.

"You did a good thing turning this over to me Naruto. I can only imagine what could have happened if this fell into the wrong hands." Makarov told him. Bob walked up to the blond "Oh Erza honey you're looking absolutely ravishing how have you been? And who is this handsome young man?" Bob asked the now disturbed blond. "Uh I've been good Master Bob. And this is our friend Naruto." she replied to him.

"Yeah and I just have to attract the freaky one." Naruto told him sarcastically as Erza walked over to Goldmine. "Master Goldmine it's been awhile hasn't it?" Erza asked as he simply nodded to the redhead. "Yeah it has. I recon you had to get pretty wild in order to stop the person who stole the Lullaby flute to return it here." Goldmine said to the buxom redhead who nodded at him.

 **"I grow tired of all of this."** a deep voice says out of nowhere. Erza turns to where the voice came from and saw Makarov looking down at the flute in his hands. "Hey don't look at me it was the flute." he said as he dropped the now smoking instrument. In a flash of light Lullaby stood in front of them in it's true form. **"And now I claim all your souls."** Lullaby said. "Oh my god what is that?" Lucy asked as she laid her eye's on the demon.

"I believe that this would be it's true form." Natsu said. "Hang on I got it." Naruto said as he stepped forward. Clapping his hands together several tree's emerged from the ground and wrapped around the demon restraining it. Lullaby was both confused and enraged. **"W-what kind of sorcery is this? I demand you let me go now so that I can claim your souls."** Lullaby yelled as it tried to free itself to no avail.

"Yeah that's not happening." Naruto said before he had the trees recede into the ground forcing the demon to kneel. Placing his hand to the demon's chest he then jumps back as he connects his energy to the demon. "Time for you to go to sleep **"Kakuan Nitten Suishu** _(Tenth Edict to Enlightenment)"_ Naruto calls out. Then to the gathered guild leaders and the mages surprise ten large wooden pillars rise to encircle Lullaby.

 **"N-no I-I am Lullaby demon o-of Z-Zeref. I-I cannot be defeated so easily."** Lullaby yells out as it feels it's powers being forcibly suppressed by whatever spell this was. "Not to day. Today you are just another thing that is not natural to this world." Naruto said as the demon collapsed unconscious before reverting back into a flute. Naruto recalls the wooden beams with a wave of his hand before he picks up the flute... and breaks it. The flute to their surprise crumbles to dust.

"Well I think it's best we head home guy's." Naruto said. The group along with the other guild master's nodded their heads in agreement. It had been a long day for everyone and the only thing that they wanted to do was go home and get some damn sleep. "Well see you next time Makky." Bob said to Makarov. Makarov waved goodbye to his old friend while Erza placed the short man on her shoulder's. "See you next time guys." Makarov yelled out.

* * *

Meanwhile in Hargeon

* * *

Momoshiki and Kinshiki were in the city of Hargeon looking for the remnants of Kaguya's Chakra. "So do you sense any of her chakra brother?" Kinshiki asked. "Not really the trail is faint, but it's still here." Momoshiki said as he absorbed the chakra that was left over in the air. Looking through the trail Momoshiki smirks. "I know where to go. We no longer need to be surrounded by these pests let us leave Kinshiki." the man said while his brother nodded and started to fly through the nighttime sky to continue to pursue the remnants of Kaguya's power.

* * *

"The Chakra of Kaguya is near. Come Kinshiki we cannot afford to let it slip by us once again." Momoshiki ordered. "Yes Lord Momoshiki." Kinshiki said as he picked up his pace. They ran until they saw a blond woman that had traces of Kaguya's chakra on her. Landing in a loud thump she turned around. "Who are you?" She demanded. "We are not here for you. We need you to tell us which direction the fox is in and then we will be on our way." Kinshiki said.

"Fox? I'm sorry but I don't know any fox." she said. "Oh but you do." Momoshiki said stepping down from Kinshiki's shoulder. "I'm sorry but who are you guys?" she asked them. "I'm Kishiki Otsutsuki, and this is my brother Lord Momoshiki and we need you to either tell us where the fox is or we will have to find other methods to find him." Kinshiki said.

"Look I- she began to say, but didn't finish as Momoshiki appeared behind her and knocked her out with a chop to the neck and she collapsed to the ground unconscious. "Everyone has to things the hard way." Momoshiki said to himself. Picking up the girl by the back her neck he handed her to Kinshiki. "Do what needs to be done."he ordered. Kinshiki nodded to his master "It shall be done." he said.

* * *

Earlier that day.

* * *

A large crowd assembled in Magnolia not too far off from the Fairy Tail guild hall. "Place your bets here, put your money where your mouth is. Come on!" Cana called out to everyone. She was sitting in front of two buckets, one with Erza's name on it and one with Natsu's name. Erza's bucket was full of cash but Natsu's barely had anything at all. In fact, the only person that bet on Natsu was Naruto.

"I know he's your newfound friend and all but the odds aren't exactly in his favor." Cana said and Naruto smirked. "Even if he struggles to beat Erza, there's one thing that I can bet on." Naruto said and Cana looked at him with confusion. "It's the fact that I'm extremely lucky." Naruto said with a thumbs up, basking in his glory. Cana could do nothing but just dumbly nod and go back to being a bookie.

"You had better not hold back on me Erza." Natsu smirked, beaming with confidence. "I wouldn't dream of it." She returned the banter as she requipped into her flame empress armor. "That's Erza's flame empress armor!" Happy gasped. He turned to Cana and immediately reversed the bet he was going to place on Natsu on to Erza. "Some confidence you have!" Lucy berated the blue feline.

"Come on Erza at least give Natsu a fighting chance!" Elfman almost pleaded for the fire wizard. "Oh don't worry about me, I'll be just fine." Natsu beamed with confidence. Makarov came between the two combatants dressed in black and white stripes. He raised his hand in the air and asked both participants if they were ready to battle. When they both nodded, he brought his hand down in a chopping motion and called for the match to begin.

Natsu wasted no time in trying to speed blitz Erza but her reaction time was indeed worthy of her title, S-Class. She blocked his fire fist with her sword and parried him by knocking him away. It was her turn this time to rush him and she had Natsu on the defensive. He had to dodge several slice and stab attempts from the armored female wizard. She attempted to go for a slice on his head and Natsu caught the sword with his hands. Using his brute strength he caused her to lose her balance. He inhaled deeply and his stomach swelled.

 **"Karyu no Hoko** _(Fire Dragon's Roar)"_ Natsu called out. He let out a roar on Erza at point blank distance. The heat from the attack was enough to make everyone in the audience sweat a great deal. "It's too hot! Gray cool me off!" Lucy exclaimed and Gray placed his hand on her forehead and released some of his magic power. "Did I get her?" Natsu wondered and once the dust cleared all that was there was a metal trash can.

"What?" He gasped. He felt a presence behind him and a hidden came from his sleeve and he blocked Erza's attempt at a sneak attack. "Wow she is fast?" Naruto speed, baffled by Erza's movement. "What are you talking about Erza's always been light on her feet as well as had some serious speed." Gray said. "I'm impressed Natsu, your reaction time has improved greatly since we last had a bout." Erza complimented. "Your should pay more attention instead of complimenting me." Natsu smirked. She looked down for a moment and before she knew it, her feet were ankle deep in melted earth.

She jumped out of it before it solidify and kicked off her boots. Her legs were burnt but thanks to the flame empress armor, she took minimal damage. However before she could have time to think about her next move Natsu was already on her case and advancing his attack. Entertaining his flurry of punches and kicks, her movements were smooth and graceful. Then she thought that it would be a good time to go on the offensive. Natsu shot a right hook towards Erza and she caught his fist shocking Natsu before he threw another punch but she moved out of the way and was forced to release him.

Erza stuck her sword in the ground as Natsu tried a roundhouse kick to her head and ducked under it. She followed up by using her sword as leverage to raise herself into the air and when Natsu tried to grab her and pull her back down, she caught his fist in her palm once again. Natsu held tight onto her hand and kicked her in her midsection sending her up into the air. "That's so awesome..." Naruto praised as he was mesmerized by Erza's grace. She landed back on her feet ad charged him.

Natsu was grinning, he was having so much fun since Erza wasn't going easy on him. He battled against the scarlet haired wizard doing his best to dodge all her attacks. However Erza, being the elite wizard she was had been able to nab him a few times and was actually able to push Natsu back a bit.  
Natsu smirked and said " **Karyū no Kagizume** _(Fire Dragon's Talon)"_ He enveloped himself in a ball of fire and then that fire expanded at fast rate enveloping Erza.

Erza retreated a little bit to no avail her body was grabbed by a large hand made entirely of flames. " _What! He actually grabbed me with his flame!_ " Erza thought as she began to be dragged towards Natsu. "Sorry Erza, but this is gonna hurt." Natsu grinned as he coated his right hand in flames. As he was about to strike Erza his flames suddenly disappeared. "What the hell?" Natsu questioned. "Looks like we've got company." Naruto said.

"My, my, everytime I come to Fairy Tail there's something going on." A woman's voice said from behind Erza. Erza turned around to see Ultear, of the magic council with a bunch of anthropomorphic frog magic council officers. Ultear showed up in form fitting battle gear with the same colorway as the magic council. Naruto meanwhile had a confused look on his face upon seeing Ultear.

"What's the magic council doing here?" Makarov asked. "For eleven counts of property damage, Naruto Uzumaki, you're under arrest!" One of the officers announced and the whole guild fell in shock. "So they found out about the Eisenwald incident huh..." Gray said with a sweat drop. "Well it can't be avoided. After all, Naruto caused most of the damage in the train station." Lisanna added.

"I understand the officers being here, but why you?" Naruto asked as he felt her emotions. "Awww what's the matter? You don't like me?" Ultear asked playfully and Naruto looked away. "Well I wouldn't exactly call myself a fan right now." Naruto told her. "I'm also here in case you try to resist. If you come along quietly, I'll make sure your sentence isn't as bad. I'll even throw in a bowl of ramen as a reward." she said. Faster than the blink of an eye Naruto was sitting in the carriage waiting to be carried off. Everyone that was around sweatdropped at his actions and called him an idiot.

"Wow I can honestly say I didn't see that coming." Ultear said as she smiled and then got in the carriage too. "I'm surprised that Natsu didn't argue or even try to stop them." Gray said."That's because I already placed him in a illusion in order to prevent that." Ultear said and everyone looked at Natsu and saw it was true. He was on the floor unconscious, sleeping like a baby. "Is it really okay for us to not testify against his arrest?! He destroyed that property to save lives!" Lucy protested and Makarov refuted her. "It's only a formality Lucy, there's nothing to worry about." He said to quell her nerves.

He then turned to the crowd "Alright everyone the show's over go back to your business and do what needs to be done." Makarov ordered and they went on their way. Lucy sighed as she remembered she needed to do some final things at home and left.

* * *

Along the ride, Naruto was rocking back and forth waiting for his cup of ramen. Ultear returned from the front carriage with a steaming hot cup of instant ramen. Naruto had stars in his eyes as his stomach rumbled and as he reached for the ramen, Ultear pulled it away. "How are you going to eat with your hands cuffed?" Ultear asked and Naruto frowned at his cuffs.

"Say aahhh" Ultear said as she tried to hand feed Naruto the food herself. Naruto stared at it for a moment and then looked at Ultear "I don't even know you and yet you're being nice. Why are you being so nice to me?" Naruto asked. "Do you want me to be mean and evil instead? Because I can do that if you want." Ultear said as her expression became sinister. Naruto had a bead of sweat drip down his brow for a moment before her expression returned to normal.

"Now, say ahhh. It's getting cold." Ultear said and Naruto shrugged. _"Well It's better than the alternative of letting it grow cold I guess."_ the blond thought. "Ahhh" Naruto said as she stuck the chopsticks full of noodles into his mouth and he slurped it up with a blissful expression. "Ultear-sama, is it really okay to be fraternizing with the prisoner?" A officer asked her with a raised eyebrow. "Do you think it's okay to be interrupting me while I'm doing something important?" She responded and the officer immediately turned away from Ultear.

 _"She's got quite the authority around the council._ " Naruto thought as he took in another spoon full of noodles into his mouth. Suddenly the carriage came to a complete halt, causing a little of the ramen to spill to the floor much to Naruto's dismay. "What's going on out there?" Ultear questioned as she began to step out of the carriage. "There is a mysterious person in our path ma'am." An officer saluted to her and Naruto followed her out of the carriage.

Ultear walked around to the front of the carriage and saw Momoshiki and Kinshiki carrying an unconscious Lucy standing in the dead center of the path. "Who are you?" Ultear questioned. "You have something that does not belong to you." Momoshiki said much to their confusion. "If you do not move we are authorized under Article 27 of law enforcement to use force against those preventing the transport of a convict." One of Ultear's guards warned and Momoshiki still refused to move.

"Attack squadron at the ready." The same guard ordered and 5 rune knights stepped in front all wielding the five different elements. "Fire." the man said. All of them shot their elemental attacks towards Momoshiki who yawned at the attack. "These humans are so pitiful." He said as he held up his left hand and easily absorbed the attack. _"They're quite troublesome..."_ Ultear thought.

Naruto came around the corner and asked what's going on. He noticed Momoshiki and Kinshiki and immediately narrowed his eyes in suspicion. But then his eyes focused on the body that he was carrying. His face filled with anger when he realized that it was Lucy that they were carrying. "What did you do to Lucy!?" Naruto demanded an answer from Momoshiki. The latter smiled sadistically, holding his right hand up and said, "If you hand over the last of the chakra, maybe I'll tell you." he answered. **"He's building up a whole lot of chakra in his right hand. Brace yourself Naruto!"** Kurama warned.

 ***Boom***

The entire escort was enveloped in a large, fiery explosion. "You took too long to answer. So now I'll ask again." Momoshiki said. When the dust cleared it showed that the group was unharmed because they were being covered Kurama's chakra head. "Damn I was a bit slow to break those cuffs." Naruto cursed as he saw that his clothes were a little bit damaged and some dust trickled upon him _"He was able to remove the cuffs by himself? Interesting..."_ Ultear thought as she smirked darkly.

"Is everyone okay?" Naruto asked as he looked back at Ultear and immediately his faced turned red. Ultear confirmed that there weren't any casualties nor was there anyone injured. "Yes, we're fine. You have our thanks." Ulrear answered as she looked around at her squad who were all staring at her with flushed faces. "Why is everyone looking at me like that?" She asked as she looked down at herself. The whole front of her outfit was completely burned away leaving her chest completely bare. She calmly covered her breasts with her arms as well as a blush creeped up on her face. Naruto tossed his jacket towards Ultear who swiftly put it on, leaving Naruto in just a glowing white undershirt.

"Hand over the Tailed Beasts... that is if you want this girl back alive." Momoshiki threatened. Naruto frowned and thought about his choice. It didn't take him very long however because saving Lucy was his top priority. "If I come with you, promise to let her go." Naruto demanded and Momoshiki smirked. "Consider it done." He said as he snapped his fingers and Kinshiki walked over to the group and once Kinshiki let Lucy down he put handcuffs made of red chakra on Naruto.

Momoshiki then threw a senbon that pierced his shoulder _"He punctured my chakra point."_ He thought as he winced in pain causing his chakra mode to dissipate. A red chakra chain grew from the center of the cuffs and Kinshiki was going to drag Naruto along. "Ultear, go back to the guild with Lucy, she's badly wounded she might die if she doesn't get help soon." Naruto told her.

"Tell them I was captured. Send word to the Lamia Scale Guild and ask for Sasuke. Tell him the same thing and send him to the guild. Sasuke will know what to do." He whispered as he got tugged along. He stopped for a moment and looked back at Ultear and smiled. "Oh, and thanks for the food." he said and then was dragged through a portal by force where he soon disappeared.

 **(1 hour later)**

The guild was patiently waiting for Naruto's return, well... Except for one person. "Untie me right now!" Natsu demanded as he struggled against the pole. "How many times do we have to tell you that we're not untying you until Naruto comes back idiot?" Gray asked. "What did you call me?" he roared "That's enough out of the both of you!" Erza yelled And they both became tame before anything could escalate. Suddenly the guild doors burst open and it was Ultear a man walked in carrying Lucy through the door followed by a person they knew wasn't Naruto. This man was the only person to rival him for this was Sasuke.

"Lucy!" Erza, Natsu and Gray all cried out. "What is the meaning of this? Where's Naruto?" Makarov asked. "Naruto's been captured by people who kept referring to him as the fox." Ultear answered. "What!?" a confused Natsu questioned as he began to struggle twice as much as before. "Where is he now? We've got to save him! Someone untie me right now!" Natsu shouted. "I don't know where they went. They stepped through some kind of portal and disappeared." Ultear answered.

 _"A Space-time ninjutsu huh?"_ Sasuke thought to himself. He sat down and crossed his legs in a meditative pose. He closed his eyes and began to focus. "Who are you? What're you-" Erza asked but he shushed her saying that he needed to focus "I need to focus on pinpointing Naruto's energy and find whatever space time they took him to." he said confusing them. During the mean time, Erza removed Natsu's magic restraints and untied him from the pillar. "In the meantime, take Lucy to Porlyusica and be quick, she's knocking on death's door." Erza ordered and Elfman volunteered to carry her there.

"Tell me anything that you know about them, I don't care if it's just their facial features, something!" Natsu demanded from Ultear. "The only distinct features that they had was they had white eyes with no pupils and they could absorb attacks and dish them back out many times stronger." Ultear said. "Alright I found him." Sasuke announced. Although with what the enemy was described he only thought _"I thought that me and Naruto were the last true Otsutsuki. As the reincarnations of Indra and Asura we should be the only living Otsutsuki on earth... So who are these guys to think they can do this to us and get away with it."_ he then spoke once more gaining their attention.

"The ones that are named Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Lisanna, you're coming with me." Sasuke said as a large black and purple portal opened up in the center of the guild. "Do your best, and please... Come back alive my children." Makarov said and Natsu have him a thumbs up. "No worries, we'll come back with Naruto safe and sound you can bet on that!" Natsu said. "Alright let's go." Sasuke said.

"Wait." Ultear called to them. She turned away from the rest of the male members of the guild and unzipped Naruto's jacket off her person. Using one hand to try, keyword, try and cover up her bare chest she handed Lisanna Naruto's jacket. Leaving little to the imagination, the rest of the males had nose bleeds upon seeing Ultear's figure... even Sasuke. "Tell him, his trial will be held at another date." She said and Lisanna accepted the jacket from her and grinned. "Will do." she responded. Gray and Erza jumped in. Followed by them were Natsu with Happy riding his shoulder. Sasuke jumped in after them and Lisanna was about to jump into the portal but Elfman called to her.

"Lisanna, are you sure?" Elfman asked. "Yeah this is dangerous. What if you get hurt or something?" Mira asked her. "Yes, I'm positive. After all, I have all of you who believe in me. I'm not afraid of these guys so I'm going to go get my friend." Lisanna declared with confidence. "After all, this is more important to me than you know..." she told them before Lisanna closed her eyes as her body started to emit a white aura as she released her magic power. Then her body began to be enveloped in a flash of light and her body changed into that of her Animal Soul: Panther. "I can do it because I have all of you who believe in me..." Lisanna said as she smiled as she turned and stepped into the portal, and it closed behind her.

* * *

Now:

* * *

Naruto screamed in agony as the Tailed Beast's chakra was constantly being sucked out of him. "This is taking too long." Momoshiki complained and Naruto smirked weakly. "Sorry,... you see... we shinobi... Don't like to make things easy for you." Naruto said as he looked up to see, Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lisanna, and Sasuke were flying down towards them at high speeds.

Gray extended his hands and called out **"Ice make: Lance** " And several lance's made of ice rained down on then and the two Otsutsuki members separated themselves from Naruto to avoid the attack. Erza requipped into her Heaven's Wheel armor, and cut the binds that held Naruto to the tree. Lisanna transformed into her Animal Soul: Bird and caught Naruto as he was falling, helping him to the ground.

"Are you okay?" Lisanna asked him. "Yeah... Thanks..." Naruto said in between breaths smiling. Naruto stood up and he stumbled a little bit. Lisanna reached out to help him but she hesitated when she saw him stand up straight. "I'm sorry... For getting you guys involved in my problems." Naruto said and Lisanna shook her head. "We're friends, I want to get involved. I want to help you. We all do." she assured him. "You guys saved me, thanks a bunch." Naruto smiled.

"Here this is for you." Lisanna said as she handed Naruto his jacket. He smiled and accepted it from her, immediately putting it on. "Let's go." Naruto said as he leaped into action and Lisanna followed suit.

Meanwhile...

Gray and Erza were facing off against Kinshiki in an epic battle of sword play. Kinshiki was able to find an opening and he striked Erza in her abdomen. "Erza!" Gray cried out. "You're cornered!" Kinshiki declared as he moved to attack Gray with a battle axe that he made out of chakra. Gray smirked and asked, "Aren't you talking about yourself?" confusing the Otsutsuki member.

Suddenly Kinshiki couldn't move as a pair of hands grabbed his feet from beneath the ground. He was pulled under the ground until only his head was above ground. A clone of Naruto popped out the ground next to to him and winked, " **Doton: Shinjū Zanshu** _(Earth Style: Headhunter)"_ got to love it." the clone said and then dispelled.

 **"Ice Make: Hammer"** Gray declared his attack as a gigantic mallet appeared and slammed onto Kinshiki's head. "That's for Lucy you bastard." Gray said and the two mages went off to battle Natsu and Sasuke were chasing Momoshiki who continued to flee from his attackers. Naruto and Lisanna had managed catch up with them. Naruto was jumping from root to root and created the hand seal for his most known jutsu. **Karyu no**..." Natsu was inhaling and Lisanna was charging a attack of her own through her Animal Soul: Dragon

 **"Fire Dragon's Requiem of**..." Lisanna started to call out but they were stopped by a yell. "No! Don't use any magic or ninjutsu on him!" Sasuke warned as he finally caught up to Momoshiki and was able to stop him in his tracks. They squared off with each other, Sasuke with his sword pointed at him and asked "You absorb Ninjutsu and magic and spew it back out right? It's not that different from the way a dragon slayer's magic works." he said. "So taijutsu it is." Naruto grinned as he cracked his knuckles readying to lay a beat down on the man who tried to revive Kaguya.

"Hand to hand combat? I can work with that." Lisanna said. "Oh yeah I'm all fired up!" Natsu said with a grin. "You should hide somewhere Happy, this is gonna get nasty." Natsu warned. Happy nodded and flew away, following his order. Momoshiki gritted his teeth in frustration now that his weakness was exposed. "You've certainly gotten much stronger Natsu, I must commend you." Erza praised and Natsu rubbed his head in embarrassment. "But don't let your guard down. They're strong, I doubt they would be defeated so easily." the redhead said.

"Yeah... I hear ya." the pinkette said. From deep beneath the rubble, Kinshiki thought to himself "Lord Momoshiki, it's time to fulfill my duty." The ground suddenly began to rumble underneath them as Kinshiki burst from the ground. He leaped high in the air and created a giant red scythe and landed next to Momoshiki. He swung the scythe with overwhelming force, slicing the world tree completely in half causing a lot of destruction in its path. Kinshiki was breathing heavily and bleeding badly from his head and his arms.

"Lord Momoshiki... It is time... Take me, just as our previous ancestors have done. Do not hesitate to-" He said and Momoshiki wasted no time in putting out his left hand turning Kinshiki into a chakra fruit. "As if I would hesitate!" He said angrily and he began eating the fruit. "To his own...!" Natsu growled as he was about to rush in for an attack but he was a bit too slow. The effect of eating the chakra fruit caused Momoshiki to explode with power pushing away the four who surrounded him a great distance.

After absorbing Kinshiki, Momoshiki's appearance took a drastic change including; black sclera, white irides, dark-red skin, a pointy chin, fangs, claws on his hands and feet which were exposed, white hair, ponytail enlarged and became much spikier, larger, sharpened bull horns, white markings under his eyes and a massive increase in size. His Rinnegan on his palms turned purple and he awakened a third one on his forehead. Momoshiki salivated with power and he yelled out a might roar, containing all kinds of killing intent.

 _"What the hell! What kind of power is this? It's on a whole other level!"_ Gray thought. "I've never experienced something like this not even from Master!" Erza panicked. "Dear God..." Lisanna said as she collapsed onto her knees as shook in fear. There was silence but then the sound of footsteps were heard. Everyone looked up to see Naruto and Sasuke walking in front of them. "Hn, it's like I'm looking at my old self." Sasuke said as he threw off his cloak. "No kidding..." Naruto said as he activated his chakra mode.

"Let's teach him a lesson, Sasuke." Naruto said punching his palm with his fist. "Yeah." Sasuke agreed. Naruto, Sasuke and Momoshiki rushed each other and Momoshiki caught each of their punches with one hand. Although their punches were able to move the gigantic stump of the world tree ruining the landscape even more than it was before. They struggled against Momoshiki until Naruto ducked and Sasuke hit him with a strong reverse roundhouse kick.

They rushed their enemy again and engaged in a taijutsu battle. Erza and the rest watched their battle take place and we're just in awe. "They're both ridiculously strong individually, but their teamwork is flawless." Erza said. _"I feel ashamed to have to sit back and watch. I need some more training if they can keep up with this guy on their own."_ Gray thought as he scolded himself. "I wanna fight too but... I think we'd only be in their way." Natsu said. "Ohhhh? You've become a lot more mature since you joined Natsu." Erza cooed him and she squeezed his cheek like he was a child. "Don't do that!" he yelled at the redhead.

Sasuke slid under Momoshiki's sword swing and kicked him in the chin sending him into air. Naruto met him in the air and punched him through a mountain. Sasuke met Momoshiki at the other end, and kicked him back towards Naruto. At this point they were playing tennis with Momoshiki's body. Naruto grabbed him by the legs and flipped several times in the air flinging him to the ground in the crevice of the mountain.

Naruto and Sasuke dove towards him preparing to end it with a single strike. However Momoshiki didn't plan on going quietly into the night as he created a chain and wrapped it around Sasuke, using it to throw him out of the picture. He rolled out of the way of Naruto's hit and hopped on the tree stump. Naruto's momentum carried him into the crevice and he hurt himself in the process.

Momoshiki clapped his hands together and the sides of the mountain came together entrapping Naruto. Sasuke recovered as he tried rush Momoshiki alone but had to dodge and block several projectiles on his way. At least until his feet got stuck in the root of the tree. Momoshiki rushed him with a giant mallet. Being unable to move, the most he could do was stab his sword into the ground and release lightning chakra from it in order to help block the attack.

However, Momoshiki's brute strength knocked him high in the air and Sasuke recovered in the air. However the onslaught of attacks only continued when Sasuke was being bombarded by several boulders. Using his susanoo to block them, it only made matters worse because the rocks didn't fly off like they were supposed to, they instead clung to his susanoo and began to glow a red color. "He's using me as an epicenter!" Sasuke said as he groaned in pain as the radiant heat coming from the stones burned him, so much so they actually combusted.

"Sasuke!" The crowd of mages cried out. Suddenly the ground shook as Kurama in his full might leaped from the structure that Naruto was trapped in. Catching Sasuke in his chakra, Naruto noticed his burn marks and scowled. He fed Sasuke some of Kurama's chakra in order to help him recover and let a roar of anger "AAAAHHHH" this in turn made Kurama roar as his friend was angry **"RRRRRAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHH"**.Suddenly several snakes made of the earth hooked themselves on Kurama's shoulders and thighs with their fangs. Kurama grabbed and ripped apart the snakes gripping his shoulders.

Then a giant Phoenix like bird made entirely of flames sprang into life. Kurama grabbed hold of its wings, struggling against it. Naruto growled as he struggled against all of the monsters he had to fight. However he felt a tug on his arm and when he turned he saw that Sasuke had completely recovered. He grinned as Kurama ripped apart the Phoenix. A monster made of magma started to come to life as soon as the Phoenix was defeated. However all of the snakes that were grappling on to the nine tails were obliterated by the building up of the Susanoo armor of the two Otsutsuki men reborn.

Sasuke's purple susanoo armor built up around Kurama, giving him the armor of a warrior before Naruto's golden Susanoo built over it providing extra defense. Momoshiki was controlling the Magma monster from the top of its head and used it to swing at Kurama. Although due to its size and body structure, the attack was slow, giving Sasuke and Naruto enough time to materialize a sword for their combo. Kurama swiftly ducked under the punch and swung the sword like a baseball bat, slicing the monster in half and causing it to implode on itself.

The swing of the massive sword cause a huge shockwave across the land blowing Natsu and others away a bit, nearly as much as Momoshiki. Kurama and the Susanoo both dissipated as Naruto and Sasuke landed on the ground. Natsu and the others ran up to them with smiles on their face. "You guys did it!" Happy said ecstatically. "Your teamwork is absolutely flawless. Good work." Erza praised but Sasuke immediately silenced all congratulation talk.

"We certainly did a lot of damage, but I highly doubt it was enough to kill him." Sasuke said. "If we could use our ninjutsu on him, we would have beat him already." Naruto said as they saw Momoshiki struggle to rise up out of the dirt, completely battered. He was breathing heavily and had a huge scowl on his face. "You dare ruin my garments!? I'll kill you!" Momoshiki declared to them angrily with a glare.

"Do the four of you think that you can eliminate the eye on his left hand while we accumulate power?" Sasuke asked. "Heh, who do you think you're talking to of course we can!" Natsu declared. _"Hey, Kurama, can you and the others try to absorb as much natural energy as you can?"_ Naruto asked. " **We're on it."** the bijuu said. "I've got a plan." Gray said as he huddled them together to quickly explain it. "I see... That'll surely work." Erza said. "Sasuke, when we give the signal, use your... ninjutsu." Gray said and he nodded. Momoshiki pulled a few round red pills and swallowed all of them, gaining back a lot of his lost energy. "I can go on for infinity worms." he declared loudly to the group who began their strike.

"Let's go, we won't get a second chance." Erza said as Naruto threw down a few smoke bombs filling the area with a thick smoke. Natsu, Gray and Lisanna jumped out of the smoke and Gray threw an ice boomerang while Momoshiki held out his hand to absorb it. However what he tried to absorb was a transformed Erza requipped into her lightning empress armor.

"Take this!" Erza was about to try and shock him with her lightning spear but he grabbed Erza and tossed her aside. Suddenly he was being raised up by a near mountain sized ice platform. "Now Natsu!" Gray ordered. The center of the ice hill started to glow a red color. "Don't you know how hard it is to melt ice without making it completely evaporate!?" Natsu complained as the ice instantly started melting into a giant pool of water. Once all the ice was melted Momoshiki stood in the water holding Natsu up by the throat. "Your measly little attacks won't have any effect on me. You're too weak!" Momoshiki glared at Natsu who happened to smirk. "You're up Lisanna." the son of Igneel said, barely having enough breath to do so.

 **"Electric Dragon's Rage"** The electricity of a electric dragon can numb every cell in the body." the woman said as she electrocuted the pool of water. Momoshiki shrieked in pain and let go of Natsu unintentionally. "And since you can't feel anything..." Gray smirked as he froze the water, holding Momoshiki's feet in place. Ice began creeping up his body preventing even further movement. "This ice will be child's play to absorb." Momoshiki said confidently. But then when he went to absorb it he found he couldn't. "What!?" he said as he looked down at his arm and saw that he was actually lacking one.

"Looking for this?" Natsu smirked as he tossed Momoshiki's arm up and down like a baseball in his claw like hand. They looked and saw Sasuke's perfect Susanoo charging Indra's arrow while a Susanoo clad three headed Kurama was charging one massive Lava Rasenshuriken and one Tailed Beast Rasenshuriken. Natsu used all his might to toss Momoshiki's severed hand away. He grabbed Gray and Erza and launched them towards Naruto while Lisanna flew there on her own with her transformation.

 **"Rikudo: Shinra Tenkyō** _(Six Paths: Almighty Scream)"_ Naruto and Sasuke declared their attack and launched it at Momoshiki who was defenseless. At the last moment Happy picked up Natsu and flew away from the explosion as fast as he could. After a few minutes the explosion finally subsided. Everything that had form was completely decimated, not even a trace of anything left.

"This place was already in bad shape when we came. Is there even a word beyond barren wasteland?" Lisanna asked as she looked on at the massive damage, her Animal Soul spell receding. "Massive would be an understatement for this kind of destruction." Happy commented in awe. "That... was... awesome!" Natsu beamed. "You gotta teach me how to do that!" he said looking at the two men. "If they taught you that you'd probably destroy all of Magnolia." Gray said.

Susanoo Kurama and Sasuke's Susanoo began to disappear as they landed on the ground. "It was necessary to defeat opponents as strong as they were." Erza said. Naruto and Sasuke collapsed onto their behinds and let out a sigh of relief. "Whew I'm beat." Naruto said. "Yeah... I don't even feel like moving right now." Sasuke said. "Those were incredibly powerful techniques, but they're pretty taxing it seems." Erza said.

"Yeah they are." Naruto said. "Yeah. And loser don't ever do something s reckless as get captured again." Sasuke said exhausted. "Yeah. You know I'm still waiting for that fight you promised." Naruto said. "Maybe later and when we are at our best." Sasuke said. "I know you two must be friends and all but you can talk more a bit later but we should go home first and check on Lucy." She responded.

Everyone agreed and Sasuke stood up, followed by Naruto. The latter placed his hand on Sasuke's shoulder and supplied him with a suffice amount of chakra to get them back home as he didn't know where to go. A large image of the rinnegan appeared before them before it turned into a black and purple portal. Outside of Porlyusica's home, Mirajane and Elfman were picking flowers when suddenly a portal opened up in the sky. Natsu, Gray and the others fell down in front of them. Moans and groans could be heard amongst the dog pile.

"Get off of me!" Natsu yelled from beneath the pile. "You guys are back!" Mira said excitedly. "Will you stop all of the ruckus!? You're affecting the recovery of my patient!" Porlyusica scolded furiously. "So that means Lucy's okay then!?" Naruto asked, hope gleaming in his eyes. "Yes, she is. She is conscious now and yes you may see her. But if I hear one loud noise, you're out!" Porlyusica warned and they all rushed to see her.

Lucy smiled when she heard Porlyusica yelling at them. She struggled to sit up but she managed. "Don't strain yourself. You need to rest." Levy said from her bedside. The door creaked open slowly as Natsu and the others poked their heads in. They smiled when they saw her sitting up and filed in. "How ya feelin'?" Naruto asked. Lucy turned her head to face them and saw that they were all dusty, battered, and bruised.

"I'm fine, but you guys look like you've seen better days." She responded. "Well we did just come from battle." Erza said. "You guys managed to beat them!?" Levy asked. "Yup! But to be honest, if all of us weren't there, we probably would have lost. Those guys were on another level." Naruto answered. "But it sure did take you guys a long time to come back." Lucy commented.

"Wait, how long were we gone for?" Gray asked. "Three days." Lucy answered. "What? That fight felt like it only lasted like 10 minutes!" Natsu exclaimed. Erza immediately covered his mouth preventing him from making too much noise. "You imbecile, did you not hear what Porlyusica said? Keep quiet!" Erza whispered. "So time moves differently in their dimension than it does us..." Sasuke said.

"By the way Levy, how did you find out what happened to Lucy?" Gray asked. "We're like sisters, I told the Master what had happened. Also a woman named Ultear contacted me by messenger pigeon." she answered. "Ultear huh... I don't really trust her." Gray said. "I know what you mean. She has a malevolence about her." Erza added. "I don't think she's all that bad. At least I hope so." Naruto whispered the last part to himself.

"Alright you've had enough time to visit now all of you get out. You've been crowding my patient for too long." Porlyusica said walking in. "Awww but we just got here!" Natsu complained. "I said get OUT!" She yelled as she started swinging at them with her Broom forcing them out. "Jeez what is it with that old hag? Is she always like that?" Naruto asked. "More than you know..." Erza answered.

"Well I'd love to have some more ramen but for now... I think I'm just gonna take a nap." Naruto said as he collapsed onto the floor and began to snore loudly.

"I guess he lost more energy than we thought. He's exhausted." Happy said. "I'll take him, I could use the rest myself while I'm at it." Sasuke said as he slung Naruto's arm over his shoulder and carried him towards the building where the blond built his house. And as it was made of his chakra it was easy to locate.. "Honestly, I'm just glad that everyone's okay." Mirajane said. "How about it? Do you guys want to exchange stories back at the guild?" Erza asked. "Yeah! And I'm gonna eat until I drop!" Natsu declared "Aye sir!" Happy agreed. "Don't say something like that Natsu because you could get sick." Erza said.

* * *

Naruto woke up to find he was in his bed. He knew it must have been Sasuke that had brought him home due to the fact that nobody knew where he lived at. Getting up he went and took a shower. When he was finished he went to get a meal, but upon arriving to the kitchen he saw Natsu, Happy, Erza, Lisanna, Gray, and Lucy sitting at his table. "What the hell!" he exclaimed. "Hey Naruto how ya been?" Natsu asked him with a smile followed by a wave to the powerful blond.

"I was good until you broke into my house." he replied to the pinkette. "Oh come on buddy we just came to check on ya." Happy said. "Well as you can see I'm okay. Now can you plese leave before I have to refill my cupboard ?" Naruto asked them as Natsu's face lit up at the mention of food. "Well we knew that you would be alright what we really come over for was to ask you some things if you would permit it." Erza said to the blond sage.

"Well what do you want to know?" Naruto asked them as he sat down. "Yeah what was those techniques you used I haven't seen anything like them before." Natsu said. "Yeah you called those techniques something called Ninjutsu what is that?" Gray asked. "Ninjutsu is what we use over back in the Elemental Nations. Those techniques were granted to me through training and hard work. So in truth I'm not a mage but more along the lines of a hired mercenary." he told them.

This set them on edge a bt. Yes mercenaries here were rare, but they all knew what a mercenary was. "Have you ever had to kill?" Erza asked with narrowed eyes. "Only in the act of self defense, but other than that no I haven't. I don't like killing it's just that I was trained from a young age to do what I was paid to do." he told them. "Like how young are we talking about?" Natsu asked. "Try four years old." Naruto replied shocking them.

"What that's insane you were trained to kill at age four?" Lisanna asked him while he nodded his head. "Yes trained since I was four to be a killer but then things a couple years ago." Naruto said. "What happened a couple years ago?" Happy asked him. "War happened." Naruto said quietly. "War?" Natsu asked. "Yes war between a criminal organization and the Five Great Nations. We lost many lives, but in the end we managed to win." Naruto told them.

"What was this group of criminals called?" Erza asked him. "Akatsuki otherwise known as the Red Dawn." he told the redhead. "What was the war over?" Lisanna asked. "The war was over freedom." he said confusing them. "Freedom I don't understand." Gray said with a confused face. "Well it was more along the lines of keeping our freedom instead of being subjugated and placed in a super illusion that was cast off the moon." he told Gray.

"A super illusion what the heck how would someone cast something like that off the face of the moon?" Lucy asked. "Through the combined power of the Tailed Beast's." Naruto told them. "Tailed Beast's what are those?" Happy asked. "They're creatures of immense power each of them have a different number of tails going from one to nine with one being the weakest and nine being the most powerful." Naruto replied.

""How powerful are we talking here?" Natsu asked. "Powerful enough for one swipe of one of nine tails the Kyuubi to flatten a mountain and raise a tsunami with ease." he told the dragon slayer. "Whoa seriously that powerful?" Erza asked with wide eye's. "No that was with ease I said. If I were to be honest he could flatten a whole mountain a whole mountain range if it fought full out." he told her. This made them gulp at the thought of such a powerful creature they would not like to fight.

"But don't worry they won't be causing any problems for you guys anytime soon." Naruto told them with a grin. "Well yeah they are over on the other side of the world right?" Lisanna asked. Naruto shook his head no "Nope they're sealed inside of me." he told them causing their eye's to widen. "What how is that even possible?" Happy asked him. "Simple really but with how I explain things I would just confuse you." he told the cat.

"So you're not a Element-Make Mage then?" Gray asked the blonde. "Nope the elements I use are given to me through the fact I have the Rinnegan and Six Paths Power." Naruto told them. "What's the Six Paths Power?" Lisanna asked him. "The Six Paths Power allows me to do many things. One of them is to use any element that exists magical, inherited or otherwise. I can also heal wounds and rekindle dying life forces if the situation calls for it." he told them.

"Wow that unbelieveable." Happy said. "But aren't you already a healer?" Lisanna asked. "Yes I am. From what I have read the healing arts in this land are long forgotten right?" Naruto asked. "Yeah they've been lost for centuries now." Natsu said. "Well I would like t teach them to some of you, but you can't learn them and loathe to admit it a I am the energies we use are just to different." Naruto said. "What do you mean?" Lucy asked.

"You use the magic in the air for all your abilities, and yes I use the magic in the air as well for my Crash Magic, but at the same time I use a secondary energy called Chakra. It's an internal energy system found throughout the body woven into us like a secondary set of veins. Through the combined power of my physical energy along with my spiritual energy I can use this chakra. The more Chakra you have the more techniques you can use." he explained to them.

"Wow that sounds powerful." Erza said as they all nodded. "Well do you want to feel some of it?" he asked. This made them nod their heads as they had never experience something like this chakra so they guessed it wouldn't hurt to try it. "Sure let's try it." Erza said. Sticking out his hand they copied him. Naruto poured a tiny amount of his power into them which made their eye's widen at ow potent this energy was. "Holy crap this is some powerful stuff." Natsu exclaimed.

Naruto chuckled "Well I was always told my power was more dense than most so that's probably why." he said. "Can we go see just how powerful this chakra is with a few of or techniques?" Gray asked as the others chimed in agreement. "Sure but it's only a small amount so it won't hurt if you exhaust yourselves." he said. They quickly walked out with Naruto following behind them. "Let's see how this works." he muttered to himself.

 **"Ice Make: Knuckle"** Gray called out and a larger than normal fist came out and slammed into a tree uprooting it with ease. "Wow that was awesome it was three times stronger than usual. Is this the power of chakra?" he asked. "Oh trust me that's not the strongest it can get." Naruto said as he held out his hand confusing Gray. Shrugging he held his own hand out before he was enveloped in a red cloak of energy.

"W-what is this I suddenly feel like I am going to burst from an energy overload." he said as he looked at his form. "That's the power of the Nine Tails. Now try that again." he said. "Alright **"Ice Make: Hammer"** he called out. This time a hammer of immense proportions comes into being before he hammers it down on the ground cratering it. "HOLY CRAP THIS IS SOME POWER!" he exclaimed while Naruto chuckled before he stopped the flow of Kurama's chakra.

"Hey do you think I can keep a bit of the chakra you gave me? I think I can come up with some more powerful techniques with it." Gray said. "Well I guess so, but your body isn't all that compatible for chakra, but you already have a bit of it flowing into your core so sure why not." Naruto said. "Alright let me try this out **"Karyu no Hoko** _(Fire Dragon's Roar)"_ Natsu called out and then spewed out a sea of flames similar to Madara's Great Fire Annihilation.

Naruto claps his hands together and conjures a wall of water large enough to stop the sea of flames before they could reach the treeline and start a forest fire. "Not a smart move trying that right off the bat." Naruto said as Natsu's fire dwindled down to nothing. "Yeah but that roar was three times stronger than usual. You have to let me have some more." Natsu said. "I'd chew off an arm before trusting you with more chakra Natsu." he told him.

"But you gave Gray that energy cloak so why can't I have one." Natsu whined. "Because you almost caused a forest fire." Happy said. "No not you too Happy. I thought we were friends." he said comically. "We are but I still agree with Naruto on the fact you did more harm than good with his power." Happy said. Natsu whined a bit more while Naruto walked over to see the redhead Fairy Mage.

 **"** **Tenrin Sākuru Sōdo** _(Circle Sword)"_ Erza called out as several swords formed a circle. "Dance my blades." she called out and they attacked a defenseless tree where it was chopped to bits. "I must say your powers are far more versatile than Ethernano." Erza said as she changed back to her normal outfit. "Well that's chakra for you so how did you like it?" he asked her. "It was powerful, but from what I heard it doesn't quite work for our bodies care to explain?" she asked him.

"Well it's just the people here all use the energy in the air. Where I come from we call people who use the ability to absorb the energy from the air or nature in general a Sage. These few were very powerful. I myself am a Sage due the fact I can absorb the energy from the air and the world around me." Naruto said. "So Sage's here aren't as rare as they are where you're from then?" Erza asked as he nodded. "I guess that explains how you can use Crash then." Erza said.

"Actually I learned that accidently. My mother is literally the strongest woman on earth and she taught me her immense strength from a young age." Naruto said. "How strong can a woman be to be called the world's strongest woman?" Erza asked rhetorically. "Let's see she is able to lift a boulder that weighs thirty-eight tons before she throws it into a mountain which causes it to crumble how does that sound to you." Naruto retorted as he saw the redhead pale considerably.

She was no longer doubting how powerful the blonde's mother was and hoped if she ever met her didn't piss her off. "Wait how did you learn Crash if you were able to use her immense strength?" Erza asked. "Well the energy here is three times more potent when I absorb it so when I was testing something out I absorbed to much Sage Chakra and discovered Crash when I destroyed a couple mountains on accident." he explained.

Erza nodded her head. That sounded just how Crash worked, and he had discovered it on accident as well so there was that. "Well you keep up your work and I'll go see how the others are doing." he said and walked over to Lisanna who was using her animal soul spells. **"Animal Soul: Tiger"** Lisanna called out and transformed into a beautiful tigress. "Wow this is amazing. Usually I'm only able to use four spells at most, but with this chakra stuff I'm able to do ten or more now." Lisanna said as she changed back to her normal self. Naruto chuckled at her enthusiasm.

"Well I'm glad you like it." Naruto replied. "Yeah, but I have to say it's thanks to this power that I'm able to do so." Lisanna said as she scratched the back of her head. "Hey don't sell yourself so short. I mean when I first became a shinobi I was horribly weak. I mean for god sake my first C-Rank mission turned damn near S due to the fact a rogue nin showed up. You're way stronger than you give yourself credit for. I believe that." Naruto told her,

"You really think so?" she asked with a small blush. "Sure do." Naruto replied. "Thanks Naruto." she said. "Don't mention it." he said as he walked away to let her think. Walking over to Lucy he saw she had summoned a couple of her Spirits. "Wow that was awesome. That was three times easier than normal." Lucy said. The mermaid scoffed "And is that supposed to mean something?" she asked.

"Oh shut up fish." Naruto said to the mermaid. Aquarius narrowed her eyes at the blond male "What did you call me?" she growled. "I called you a fish. What can't take what you dish?" he asked rhetorically while Lucy turned pale. Obviously he didn't know about Aquarius' anger problem. The merwoman smiled before she raised her urn. "HAAA!" the summon yelled as she sent forth a tidal wave at the blond.

Naruto didn't show any worries as he just raised a hand and released some of his power **"Shinra Tensei** _(Almighty Push)"_ he called out causing the wave to wash back at a now surprised Aquarius and Lucy. When they get washed away he could only smirk at how mad they would be. When the wave died down he saw a coughing Lucy and a soaked Aquarius. "What was that power?" the mermaid asked as she pulled the water out of her hair with her magic.

"Just a mere drop of what I can actually do." Naruto replied as he then called out **"Bansho Tenin** _(Universal Pull)"_ and suddenly Aquarius found herself moving against her own will towards the blond. He grabbed her around the throat, but didn't choke her. "So care to ask why I did what I did?" he asked rhetorically asked. Aquarius looked him in his mismatched eyes and saw his Rinnegan and realization dawned on her.

"I see now. You possess the Rinnegan. God's eye. How is that even possible Hagoromo died eight-thousand years ago." Aquarius said. "You know great grandpa?" he asked surprisingly curious. "Of course I do. He created all of the celestial spirits. He even created the beasts that reside in your gut as well shortly before his death." she replied. "I know. Shukaku and the others say hi by the way." he told her calmly.

"Tell them to stuff it." she huffed. "He chuckled before he whispered in her ear "Matatabi says you should be stuffed by something else. If you understand the meaning." he finished. Aquarius huffed before she pushed his hand off her neck. "I know what that perverted cat means. She should go stuff herself if she understands that meaning." the merwoman huffed back. This caused Naruto to chuckle as it sounded like a familial fight to him.

She then turned back to Lucy "If that's all I'm going to go on a vacation with my boyfriend. Don't call me for a week. Oh and Lucy good job for summoning more than three of us at once. You are stronger when you use this power so don't think I'm being generous for that. I'm just saying you got stronger." she said before she glowed and then disappeared. "Was she always that mean to you?" Naruto asked as the blond nodded. "Yeah but that's normal Aquarius for you." she told him.

"So how many did you summon?" he asked her. "All of my spirits." she replied happily. "That's good to hear. I can say that this must be a large improvement for you Luce." he told the celestial summoner. She blushed lightly at his praise "Thanks Naruto." she told him, but he waved her off. It was at this time that Natsu came running up. "FIGHT ME NARUTO!" the pinkette yelled as he stopped a few feet away from him.

Naruto turned to him "Why do you want to fight me Natsu?" he asked. "Well I want to see just how strong I've become thanks to you giving me your power. We both know that yo can easily gain back what you lost, and I want to see just how much my limits can reach." Natsu replied. Naruto thought about it for a bit and he had to admit he needed to see how much power he had now. He looked at Natsu "Alright we'll have our spar when everyone in the guild is awake." he told Natsu.

The pinkette cheered "Yes now I can see how strong you are when compared to me." he said. "Don't you want to think this through?" Happy asked while the dragon slayer shook his head no. "Heck no I want to see just how much pain I can cause to him. Besides he's strong what other reason do I need to fight him." Natsu replied. "Don't you remember what magic he possesses Natsu?" Gray asked him with wide eyes. "It doesn't matter, because I'm gonna win." Natsu said with a fire in his eyes.

* * *

An hour later everyone from the guild was gathered at a clearing to watch the new guy fight the resident slayer. When all betting was over Makarov came over wearing the same suit he wore for Natsu's fight against Erza. "Alright are both fighters ready?" Makarov asked while the crowd cheered. Naruto said nothing while Natsu nodded eagerly. "Well with that this fight is now underway. Fighters... START!" Makarov said and jumped away.

* * *

Enter: Fairy Tail Gildarts Ost

* * *

Natsu and Naruto didn't move. "Just because you have a fraction of my power doesn't mean you will easily win." Naruto told Natsu. "This means that I'm not going to hold back on you." Naruto said. "Good." Natsu said. Happy suddenly pulled out a suit of armor much to everyone's besides Gray, Erza, Lisanna, and Lucy's confusion. "Oi Happy what's with the armor?" Cana asked. The cat finished strapping the armor to his body before he answered.

"I don't want to get hit by what comes next." Happy replied. "I guess I'll move first then." Natsu said as he lit his hands in hot flames. Charging the blond Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Oi are you sure you weren't dropped on the head as a kid. I'm not all that ready ya'know." Naruto said. **"Karyu no Go Ken** _(Fire Dragon's Hard Fist)"_ Natsu called out as Naruto blocked it with his hand while a small explosion went off kicking up a cloud of dust.

The cloud is blown away by a blast of wind courtesy of Naruto which revealed him to be calmly blocking Natsu's fist with his palm. "I told you I won't hold back." Naruto said as his hand glowed in a familiar way. "That magic..." Wakaba said with wide eyes. "Don't tell me it's..." Macao said with equally wide eye's before a white pillar of energy burst from the blonde's palm engulfing Natsu in a white light.

This creates a powerful gust of wind that forces all of them to block the sharp wind with their arms "It's Crash!" Mirajane exclaimed. "Oh man it's another Gildarts." Elfman said. "Holy shit how many magics does this kid know?" Wakaba asked. "Well from what we've seen so far he has Water magic, Wood-Make Magic, and now he has Crash Magic so that means three so far." Macao answered. When the light was gone and the wind died down all that was left was only a small crater.

Happy immediately thought the worst had befallen his friend "N-Natsu..." Happy said. "Oh god he actually got killed." Elfman said shocked to his core. "I'm not out yet." Natsu said as he appeared above Naruto. He then surrounded his body in flames before he headbutted Naruto. The ground under him glowed before it cratered under his feet. _"He crushed the ground under his feet to act as a cushion."_ Happy thought. _"Smart move to use his Crash Magic to do something like that. He is definitely a S-class Mage. I guess this means that we've got another Gildarts now."_ Makarov thought.

"I'm not done yet Naruto." Natsu said. He then lit his hands in flame again and punched at Naruto who had his hands surrounded by water. He blocked the flaming arm with his right forearm before Natsu punched at his head, but that too was blocked by Naruto's palm. Naruto then backhanded Natsu before he brought his fist down on the dragon slayers head sending him crashing to the ground deepening the crater.

"Wow would you look at that he hasn't even moved and Natsu's getting thrashed out there." Happy said as he watched the fight. Natsu grits his teeth before he lights his feet in flames and begins to spin like a break-dancer. He then tries to kick Naruto but he just grabs the pinkette's foot and then starts to swing him around above his head before throwing him. Natsu grabs the ground with his hands and slides several feet back from Naruto, who has yet to move from his starting spot.

Natsu then draws his head back before he calls out **"Karyu no Hoko** _(Fire Dragon's Roar)"_ and spews out another sea of flames like when he acquired Naruto's power. "Heh you're not that bad Natsu." Naruto said. **"But then again he only wishes that he could hold a fraction of your true power."** Kurama said as Naruto raised his hand and the magic broke down before it was absorbed into his body. "Not bad, but you need to try harder." Naruto told him. "I am trying dammit!" the pink haired dragon slayer exclaims to Naruto rather comically.

"If you want a real fire technique then I'll show you one Naruto said as he held out his hand **"Bansho Tenin** _(Universal Pull)"_ Naruto called out. Natsu suddenly found himself flying towards the blond **"Enton: Oni Shuriken** _(Inferno Style: Demon Shuriken)"_ Naruto called out before spewing out _black_ flames that took the form of four bladed shuriken. Natsu's eyes widen before he inhales the incoming fire which suddenly fills him to the point of almost overflowing with energy.

"Wow those were amazing." Natsu said. The others were watching with wide eyes "That makes four magics he can use." Macao said. "Oh that's not all he can use." Happy said as he cowered behind Erza. They looked at the cat "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Cana asked. "He can use Wood-Make, Magnetic-Magic, Blaze-Magic, Ice-Make, Lava-Make, Steam-Magic, Acid-Magic, Scorch-Magic, Storm-Magic, Diamond-Make, Crystal-Make, and Celestial-Magic. He can also use the basic elements Earth, Wind, Fire, Water, and Lightning." Happy said which caused them to wonder just what kind of training he went through to obtain his power.

How was that possible. Someone with that kind of power was fit to be one of the Four Gods of Ishgar if not the 'God of Ishgar' someone that had unfathomable power at his wisp. "Natsu if you keep this up then you will leave me no choice but to release my true power." Naruto said. "Oh you mean that awesome transformation covered in armor yeah that sounds awesome." Natsu said as he imagined fighting the thing Naruto turned into.

"You should also know that there is only one person in this world to match me in sheer power. If you wish to proceed then I urge you to come at me with the intent to kill." he told the son of Igneel. Natsu stood up and rushed at the blond. **"Metsuryū Ōgi: Guren Bakuenjin** _(Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Crimson Lotus Exploding Flame Blade)"_ Natsu called out. Natsu then swipes his arms in a circular fashion, creating a powerful, and highly destructive, torrent of flames that barrages the blond Senju. Naruto barely claps his hands together in time before the flames detonate.

When the smoke clears a diamond dome is where a crater should have been. A few seconds later the dome of diamond shatters where they see a unharmed Naruto standing in the spot where he shouldn't have been, but thanks to the diamond dome he was untouched. **"Kongōton:** **Kongōry** **ū** _(Diamond Style: Diamond Dragon)"_ Naruto calls out and from the ground rushes a diamond dragon. "Holy crap that''s gotta be worth a fortune." Makarov said as he looked at the massive dragon carved from pure diamond with money signs in his eye's.

Wrapping around the dragon slayer Natsu is soon immobilized to the point he can't move but continues to struggle so he can keep fighting. "Give up Natsu Diamond is the strongest natural element in the world. You've lost this round." Naruto told him. Natsu realizes this is true and stops fighting to get free from the diamond dragon's grip. "Alright you win." Natsu huffed annoyed at his loss once again. "Hey that was pretty good though. You certainly stronger than I thought you were." he told the pink haired dragon slayer with a grin and in turn made Natsu smirk as the blonde was right.

With a wave of his hand the dragon shatters before it dissolves into nothing. Naruto hears the wail of Makarov for him to bring the dragon back, but abruptly ignores it. Looking to Natsu he smiled at him "You know the wizards that sheathe their blades are the ones that are meant to be S-Class wizards, but you would die for your comrades in a heartbeat. I admire that so keep training and grow stronger alright." Naruto said causing Natsu to grin cheekily.

Makarov walks over and raises his hand "And the winner is... Naruto." the old man said. "Also as revelation to your battle prowess as well as the magic you possess I hereby promote you to S-Class Wizard. Congratulations my boy that was a fine show of wizardry on your part." he told the blond with a smile. "Aw geez that's so kind. I mean where I come from I'm a SS-Rank but that's so kind to give it to me without having to earn it." Naruto said as he scratched the back of his head.

"SS-Rank how the heck did you earn that rank?" the old man ask while everyone else's jaws had dropped to the ground. "Oh I may or may not have defeated a woman that was powerful enough to have been a goddess. Don't worry I didn't do it on my own Sasuke did help me beat her." Naruto said. The others were sceptical. He had beaten a woman strong enough to be a goddess that meant he had enough power in his pinky to level a town if he wanted to.

But then again he had Crash Magic so it was plausible that he could do it. And if the guy that had come to help retrieve Naruto from those two men a few days ago was the same Sasuke then what would happen if they got into a fight against one another... the land would be torn apart in the fight alone before the landscape was forced to change into another form possibly a new valley or a gorge even. Just how powerful was the blond man in front of them...

Makarov steeled his worries and smiled "It doesn't matter. You're a member of Fairy Tail so breaking a few things is normal for all of us." the old man said to him. "Hehe I know." the blond said. With that Naruto had finally earned a S-Class rank and had shown a drop of his true power.

* * *

Naruto walked back into the guild hall with a smile on his face. He was glad he had been promoted to S-Class but then again he wondered just what exactly made an 'S-Class' wizard. Makarov had informed him that as a S-Class he had permission to go up to the second level and get a S-Class job if he wanted to so he wanted to see just what these S-Class jobs were really about. Walking up to the S-Class board he looked at the three missions Naruto saw what the rewards were and was surprised.

Then again a single Jewel here was worth three times as much as a Ryo back in the Elemental Nations was so it was no big surprise. He looked at the one called Galuna Island and saw that it had the highest reward of ten-million Jewel and included a book on Slayer Magic as well as two Golden Celestial Keys as well as a black one. If he knew Lucy she would love to have a couple more spirits to add to her ever growing number of spirits.

Taking it off the wall he walked down the stairs. "Oi Mira I got one." Naruto said. "Oh that was fast. I didn't know you would take a job that hard so quickly." she said taking the paper. "Well I just wanted to see if these quests were really worth their salt ya'know." he told her causing her to giggle. Handing him back the flyer Naruto nodded his thanks and began walking out of the guild hall.

He then heard the tell tale sound of someone running up to him. "Oi Naruto where ya going man?" Natsu called out to him. Naruto turned to the Dragon Slayer with a grin of his own "Oh just on a S-Class quest nothing big." Naruto told him. "What that's so unfair man." Natsu said. "Oh just wait until you become a S-Class Natsu then you don't have to worry about the lame jobs." Happy said. "Yeah you're right. Well Would you mind if I tagged along?" he asked Naruto.

"Uh not this time Natsu, maybe next time alright I'm just trying to see how tough a S-Class quest is." Naruto told him. "Oh I get it now. Well best of luck to you then." Natsu told him. "Thanks and see ya later." Naruto told him and began to walk once more. Arriving at the port Naruto began asking people where Galuna Island was located, but nobody wanted to comply. Luckily he found someone nice enough to give him a lift when he found out that he was going to help.

Although he didn't like it when the rogue wave came out of nowhere and smashed the boat he was on and nearly knocked him out. He managed to reach the shore unharmed, but that didn't mean he liked how he got there. "So, this is the village?" He then walked up to the gates and saw a sign that said: "Keep Out". "Hello? Is there anyone there? Could you open the gate?" he called out in an attempt to get someone's attention. Two people looked over the top of the gate. "Who are you?" one of them asked the blond. Looking up Naruto saw a guard and released a sigh.

"I am Naruto Senju S-Class Mage of Fairy Tail I am here on behalf of Fairy Tail for the job." he yelled up to the guard. "Show me your guildmark first as well as the mission statement." he ordered the blond. Naruto rolled up his sleeve to reveal his white guildmark showing he was a mage of Fairy Tail before he then lifted up the flyer. Upon seeing both The guard called out "Let him in." and the gates began to open.

The gate started to open. "Come in. We'll get the mayor." Walking into the village, he waited for the mayor to appear. After a few minutes, he showed up and greeted the blond. "Welcome to Garuna Island, please heed our troubles..." he said. He then proceeded to explain the village's problems. "Which is why I had to kill my son... Bobo." He said sadly and showed him a picture of Bobo.

Naruto stiffened. _'That's that sailor guy that brought me here! He was a g-ghost!_ ' the blond thought. Don't get the wrong idea, but ghosts and spirits scared him... except for Grandpa Sage's. The mayor continued. "If this goes on, we will all become engulfed in darkness and become demons." he told Naruto. "I won't let that happen!" Naruto said. The old man pointed up. "Then please, destroy the moon." he told Naruto as he pointed up revealing a purple moon.

* * *

Later In The Forest

* * *

 **"We're not really going to destroy the moon, are we?"** Saiken asked. Not even knowing if his friends techniques could reach, he doubted any of them had the power to destroy something as big as the moon. Kurama snorted. **"Of course he's not there's gotta be a reason behind the moon turning purple."** the fox reasoned. **"Naruto you have to be careful. Who knows what's in this forest."** Matatabi said.

Naruto sweatdropped at the cats overprotectiveness. The blond couldn't help it and laughed. _"Don't worry, I'll make sure nothing bad happens!"_ he told the giant cat before something entered his sensory range. Naruto, jumped towards the giant animal and punched it right in the face, which knocked it out instantly where it fell to the ground showing that it was a giant rat. The rat groaned and fell back, causing a minor tremor as it hit the ground. Naruto landed on the ground before telling his friends _"See? Nothing to worry about."_ he told the Tailed Beasts.

Having noticed something from seeing through the blonde's eyes, Shukaku pointed out in the distance. **"Hey, there's an old building over there. Let's check it out."** the raccoon said giddy for more fighting. The blond walked into the ruins and looked around. There was a variety of weird looking symbols scattered across the wall, most likely the language of a past civilization. The ninja traced one of the symbols with a finger. **"I wonder what they mean."** Isobu said. Naruto looked at the ground and started stomping _"Is this floor even sturdy?"_ he asked them.

 **"Stop! If you do that-"** Matatabi started to say but it was already too late. ***Crack*** The floor beneath him caved in and he fell with it. "Wahhh!" he all screamed as he fell. **"Naruto you idiot!** " Kurama yelled at him. Naruto caught landed gracefully while the bijuu sighed in relief at not falling to their death. **"Don't ever do something so reckless again you hear me."** Kurama told the blond. _"Yeah sure whatever."_ Naruto said absentmindedly before walking off. Something down here seemed to be calling at him, and it felt… familiar.

With that in mind Naruto walking to where he felt the presence. **"Where's he going?"** Son asked while the others shrugged. When he stopped at the end of the tunnel they gasped at the sight that beheld them. Concealed in what looked to be ice, was a giant demonic looking monster. _"What is that?"_ Naruto asked his friends. _**'Deliora!?'**_ the bijuu thought as they laid eye's on the demon. Naruto looked at the creature intensely. _'It's giving off the same feeling as Lullaby... What could this mean?'_ he asked. The bijuu quickly shook their heads and cleared their minds. **"Naruto? What's wrong?"** Saiken asked.

Naruto snapped out of his thoughts and laughed. _"It's nothing. Don't worry about it."_ he replied to the slug. Suddenly his ears twitched when heard footsteps coming from the other side of the cavern. **"Someone's coming!"** Kokuo said. The blond then all hid behind some boulders. "I thought I heard someone." A man with huge eyebrows said. "Ooon." His dog-faced companion replied. "Toby, did you get moon drip in your ears?" the large eyebrowed man asked the now known Toby.

"NO I DIDN'T YUUKA!" Toby yelled. The now named Yuuka cleared his ear. "Calm down I was only teasing." he replied to the dog-man.' _What the heck is moon drip?'_ Naruto thought with a raised eyebrow. "Yuuka-San, Toby-San, I have bad news. Angelica was harassed by some intruders." A girl with long pink hair said while walking up to her comrades. "IT'S JUST A MOUSE!" Toby yelled out at the woman. "She's not just a mouse, she is a knight that gallops the darkness, and..." She looked off to the distance dreamily. "Love." she said.

Naruto sweatdropped. ' _What the hell is that supposed to mean?_ ' he asked himself. "Let's get rid of these intruders before Reitei-Sama finds out about them." Yuuka said. After the three people left, Naruto stepped out and punched his fists together while looking at the demon. _"We should've caught them and questioned them."_ he told his bijuu. Kurama shook his head. **"Not yet, we don't know enough about what's going on.** " he told Naruto. _"What do you think we should next?"_ the blond asked the beasts.

Shukaku scratched his cheek sheepishly. **"Getting more information sounds good… haha.** " the raccoon laughed out. _**'He wanted to catch them too.'**_ Matatabi and Kurama thought in unison. Naruto walked over to the frozen demon and started staring at the frozen demon intensely. **"You feel that?"** Chomei asked. Naruto nodded. _"Yeah, it's body may just be sealed up. But it's still alive."_ he said _._ **"So we just have to destroy it right?"** Shukaku said and Naruto started walking towards the ice while cracking his knuckles. Naruto put a hand out but was stopped " **Wait**." Kurama said to the blond.

 _"What's wrong?"_ Naruto asked. **"Let's follow those guys and find out what they want to do with this demon."** Kurama said. Naruto realized that the fox was indeed was right. They clearly needed more information, and following those people would surely lead them to that information. Gyuki shook his head. **"No. We should wait until the moon rises."** the ox-octopus hybrid said.

Naruto nodded in agreement. "I think that's smart. This island's mystery seems to be surrounded by the moon. So we might find something out if we look around at night." he said agreeing with Gyuki. Shukaku groaned. **"Awww but it won't be night for a couple hours!"** the tanuki whined. **"Deal with it. It's not like all of us like the idea of doing a stakeout either you know."** Son said to his brother.

* * *

A Few Hours Later

* * *

Naruto cracked an eye open and looked around. He had decided a few hours ago that it was best to lay on the ground and get some rest and the bijuu agreed. Shukaku sighed. " **Even though we agreed to wait, this is still boring."** he said. A bright eerie light suddenly shone through the ceiling and onto Deliora. "What is that?" Naruto asked quietly to himself. **"Let's go find out! It could be the people behind everything!"** Kurama said and Naruto nodded.

He ran up to the top of the ruins and found what looked to be a ritual being performed. Several cloaked people stood in a circle around the hole that they assumed was where Deliora was. "Are they gathering the moonlight?" Naruto wondered aloud. **"Yes. It's most likely to make moon drip."** Chomei said. **"What is that moon drip stuff?"** Shukaku asked. **"Don't you remember the day we went to the library? It's a magic that has the power to break any spell. They must be collecting it to unseal that demon."** Matatabi explained.

Naruto's eyes widened. _"They don't know what they're dealing with here! Hell they could die."_ he thought to himself. It was at this time a man wearing a cloak and a helmet came into view. "Reitei-Sama, there is a intruder on the island. We couldn't find him." Yuuka said to the man. "Intruders?" The masked man said. _'That must be the leader…'_ Naruto thought.

"The villagers of the island are the only other people here. Destroy them. I don't want anyone to interfere, not when I'm this close." the man said to his subordinate. "As you wish Reitei-Sama." Yuuka said with a bow. When he left Naruto got up and started to run towards the cloaked man. If he could take out the leader, his followers would surely stop the ritual... right.

 **"Wait Naruto!"** Kokuo told the Senju and the ninja stopped and looked back. _"What? Why?"_ he asked. **"It could be dangerous."** the horse told him while Naruto sighed and continued to run at the leader. _"I'm a ninja danger is literally in the job description."_ he told the horse. **"Hyoton: Kokuryū Bōfūsetsu** _(Ice Style: Black Dragon Blizzard)"_ Naruto called out and formed a black dragon made of ice where it shot at the man with extreme speeds. Reitei smirked and countered it with his own ice stream.

Naruto landed in front of the man and asked him "Do you know what you're doing?" seriously. "Of course I do. I'm about to free Deliora and surpass my master." the man told him. "Now what is your name as I haven't had the pleasure of meeting you before." the man said. "Isn't it common courtesy to give your own name before asking for someone else's name." Naruto said to him. "Very well my name is Leon, now can you tell me yours?" the now revealed Leon asked. "Naruto." he said.

A clone that he had created earlier, and forgot about came out of hiding and charged at them and roared. "Like I'd let you!" before Leon simply lifted a hand and the clones body was encased in ice, minus his head and limbs. "Aww come on I want in on the action." he yelled, but Naruto dispelled the clone. He then created several more "Alright I want you guys to take care of this guy I'm going to find the demon and destroy it." he said while the clones chorused "Yes sir." in unison.

He ran out of the cave and shunshined to the village, but before he could warn them the villagers began to panic as the pointed at the sky. "What is that thing!?" someone pointed. "It's carrying something!" another screamed. "What the…" Naruto said as he looked up and saw the giant mouse he had defeated in the forest flying towards the village. Yes that is right... it was flying. Its tail was spinning at an impossible rate to keep it airborne. "Hey, it's holding something…" one of them said and pointed at the giant bucket in the rat's hands.

A drop of the substance splashed out of the bucket and fell on the ceiling of a house, melting right through it. Their eyes widened. "Acid!?" the villager's exclaimed in fear. "They're going to dump it on us!" Naruto said when the rat began to spin the bucket. Thinking fast, he bit his thumb and did a few hand signs. "Everyone, clear a space!" he ordered as they complied with his wish.

He ran to a large enough spot and slammed his hand on the ground. **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu** _(Summoning Jutsu)"_ the blond called out. In a huge puff of smoke a giant toad appeared under the ninja. ' _Huge_!' Everyone thought. **"Hm? What do you want brat?"** Gamabunta's voice boomed. "Quick! Shoot some toad oil at that acid!" Naruto ordered quickly. The chief toad grumbled but did what he was told. He shot a stream of toad oil straight at the acid. Since Naruto went through some hand seal before calling out **"Katon: Gogakyu** _(Fire Style: Great Fireball)"_ and breathed out a large ball of flame at the oils.

 **BOOM**!

Everyone covered their heads as the explosion went off, and the acid was completely wiped out by the toad fire. _'That was way too close.'_ Naruto thought and sighed in relief. That acid would have wiped out the entire village, and he didn't want that to happen to these good people. He relaxed a little and Gamabunta noticed it **"It's not over yet brat."** the boss toad said to him.

The people that were riding the giant mouse jump off and landed in the village. "What is that? A giant frog?" Yuuka asked. "IT'S A TOAD!" Toby yelled at Yuuka. "Angelica darling, can you take care of that please?" The girl asked. With a hiss, the giant rat flew down towards Gamabunta. **"You think I'd lose to an overgrown rodent huh?** " the boss toad roared as he met the beast head on and they both crashed through one of the village walls. Everyone watched in awe as the two giants duked it out. After all, it wasn't every day you got to see a giant toad brawl with a giant rat.

Taking advantage of the distraction, Naruto Shunshined in front of Yuuka and punched him in the face causing him to slide back several meters. Naruto ran towards his fallen opponent and threw a couple kunai at him. "How do you expect to beat a mage by throwing daggers?" Yuuka asked dryly while blocking them with a wave of magic. "You haven't seen anything yet!" Naruto said and charged a golden Rasengan in his hand.

"Magic doesn't work against me, the vibrations I make render it useless." The mage stated while putting up a field of vibrations. Naruto smirked and ran straight at his opponent. "Then it's a good thing I don't use magic!" the blonde said as he came into contact with Yuuka. "What!? Gah!" Yuuka yelled in pain. Naruto's Rasengan went right through the guy's magic and hit the ground, throwing Yuuka into a wall.

Naruto flinched when the now unconscious mage hit the ground. _**'Good thing he didn't hit him with it directly…'**_ the bijuu thought as one. It was at this time the clone came running back "The guy I fought was dumb, I just tricked him into paralyzing himself." it said while barking with laughter. Naruto pointed in the direction Gamabunta went "I'm going to check up on the chief toad, you go check on the villagers." he ordered.

The clone nodded and they went their own separate ways. The blonde noticed the second clone was no longer in the village. _'The clones fight against that girl must have gone into the forest, better check on her later and see if she's alright.'_ he thought to himself. Naruto continued to run through the forest, following a path of destruction. At the end, he found Gamabunta smoking his pipe while sitting on the giant mouse. "Hey chief, you're done already?" he asked.

The toad grunted. **"Of course, this thing wasn't even a warm up."** the toad said to his summoner. Naruto laughed. "Okay, thanks for the help, you can go now." he told the summon. His response was another grunt and the giant toad disappeared in a cloud of smoke. He decided that since most of the opposition was out of the way he would go and destroy the demon, but on his way to the ruins, the ground was shaken by an explosion going off in the direction of the ruins.

 **"What was that!?"** Isobu asked curiously. **"I don't know, but it can't be good!"** Kurama said answering for his jinchuuriki. **"Let's hurry!"** Saiken said. Once the blond got closer he noticed the building was slanted. The entire place was literally tilted to the side, as if it were on an unbalanced scale. "My first clone must have done this." Naruto said.

The bushes around them began to rustle and cultists started pouring out in great numbers. When they were almost upon the blond he clapped his hands together and made some wood clones. One of them pointed to the ruins. "Go. we'll take care of them." it said to it's creator. Naruto didn't hesitate and left. "It's time that I finish this." he told himself.

Leon smirked as Deliora was almost free from it's prison and turned to leave when a shuriken flashed right passed his face, cutting his cheek deep enough to draw blood. The ice mage touch his cheek and growled with anger. "Who's there!?" he demanded. "I hope you don't plan on leaving so early. I also think what you're doing is wrong it's not the only way to surpass your teacher. There are other ways for you to surpass your late teacher." Naruto said as he walked into the ice filled room.

Leon didn't notice it before, but this person had a powerful aura to them. "Of course it's the only way I can surpass Ur. She's dead. How else am I supposed to surpass her than to defeat the monster she could not?" Leon said. Naruto began to walk forward. "You say you want to surpass your teacher, but what you're doing now won't give you that satisfaction." he replied to the man.

"What do you know!?" Leon snarled and formed a dozen ice birds around him, before pointing at the ninja accusingly. "Ur was my goal! My dream! I'm willing to sacrifice anything to surpass her!" Naruto picked up his pace and danced around the ice projectiles. Growing frustrated, Leon formed another icicle projectile. **"Ice Make: Snow Dragon!"** Leon called out.

The giant ice creation roared as it homed onto Naruto, and the shinobi slid underneath it just before it could clamp onto him with its jaws. But its assault wasn't over when the dragon circled back and flew towards him again. Naruto jumped into the air and stuck to the top of the room. Leon smirked. "You're fast, I'll give you that." As he said that, the dragon circled around for a third time, aimed itself at him. "So I think I'll just take out the trash instead!" he told Naruto who cursed under his breath at seeing the dragon coming back at him.

Naruto grit his teeth and disappeared in an orange flash before appearing in front of the beast. Forming a single shadow clone, Naruto created a Rasengan. "Your teacher was someone who was willing to sacrifice her own life for the sake of her comrades!" He yelled and met the dragon head on, using the chakra orb in his hand to drill through the icicle beast. "Someone like you could never surpass that!" he roared.

When the dragon dispersed, he rammed the Rasengan into Leon's gut. "Grah!" Leon screamed as the chakra burned his stomach. Then the Rasengan sent him spiraling into a wall. Naruto sighed in relief before flinching in pain. He looked at his now bleeding hand and chuckled. "Hehehe… That was probably a little too reckless, huh?" he asked himself while the bijuu in his gut sighed. He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a deafening roar roll across the sky.

 **"Raaawwwwrrrr"**

An earsplitting roar shook the room, surprising both boys. "Was that Deliora?" Naruto said grimly. None of the Tailed Beasts answered, but he knew it was true. "You go on ahead. I'll watch over Leon." His clone said and walked over to the fallen mage. Not wasting anytime arguing, Naruto nodded and took off running. " **Raaawwwwrrrr"** the roar came again. After a couple minutes, Naruto entered the cavern and saw that the monster had just broken out of the ice completely. It was roaring and smashing the surrounding boulders like a mindless beast.

Naruto a cackling masked person down below. "Oh crud one of them stayed behind to complete the ceremony." Naruto said. **"So we were too late?"** Son asked his jinchuuriki. Naruto clenched his fists "Dammit I wasn't quick enough." Naruto scolded himself. "Haha! Of course you were! Deliora is here!" a voice looked down and was surprised to see Leon crawling next to him. "How did he get here so fast!?" Naruto asked himself.

"You fool! I've spent the last three years on this island! I know this place like the back of my hand!" Leon said and grinned maliciously as the demon continued its rampage. Naruto sweatdropped. _'I guess that's true.'_ the blonde thought as it could be possible, but he wouldn't know. "Now I shall defeat this monster and surpass my teacher, Ur! Ahaha-Oompf!" Leon wheezed when Naruto kicked him in the side.

"Did you not listen to a single word I said back there?" Naruto said before closing his eyes. "You want someone to surpass so bad…" Naruto said to Leon. By now, Deliora had taken notice of them and slowly began to make its way towards them. "Ugh… Damn you! Don't ruin this moment for me!" Leon yelled before going pale. When Naruto opened his eyes again, he saw Deliora's massive fist homing towards him. "I'll give you someone to surpass!" the Senju yelled out.

* * *

 **Enter Five Finger Death Punch: Under and Over It**

* * *

 ***Crash***

A cloud of smoke was kicked up due to Deliora punching the blond. When the dust died down it showed Naruto holding back the monsters fist with his own palm "Here I go." Naruto said to nobody and his hand glowed gold. Drawing back the golden arm he threw a punch at Deliora and sent it flying back where it crashed through the roof of the cave. Naruto jumped into the air after Deliora and appeared above the monster.

His hand glowed as it was once more got covered in energy. Launching the fist once more Deliora couldn't do anything and was sent soaring away from it's current position in the sky and into the forest where a ***Crash*** resounded and Deliora tumbled through the forest. Naruto flew down at the demon at high speeds where he crashed into the ground next to the demon.

As the smoke cleared Both human and Etherious were standing. "Oh so you can still stand... good." the blond said. His only response was another roar from the demon **"** **Raaawwwwrrrr"** but Naruto didn't cower under its gaze. Instead he lifted his fist and his fist glowed in energy once more before he punched the ground with an improved version of a technique he used in the chunin exams. **"Funsai Chikakuhendō** _(Crashing Earthshaker Impact)"_ the blond yelled as he punched the ground where the entire island started to shake from its foundations on the ocean floor up.

Then the ground started to explode from the point where Naruto punched it and giant cubes the size of houses made of dirt and rock flew into the air. Meanwhile Leon and his friends were trying to stay on solid ground and alive. "What's going on? It feels like an Earthquake!" said a worried Sherry as she felt the island shaking a lot as if a powerful earthquake had struck the cursed island of Galuna.

"NO IT"S THAT GUY THAT IS FIGHTING DELIORA!" yelled Toby as he pointed down below to Naruto and to the half destroyed Island forest. "Incredible!" said Yuuka as he held onto a tree for dear life. "This is nuts!" cried Leon, as he tried to keep his grip on the tree he had began to hold so as to not fly off from the constant shaking. "NO DUH YOU THINK!" Yelled Toby, who was holding the tree he had tightly.

When the shaking finally calmed down enough that they didn't have to hold onto something for support they looked at the area Naruto had went to and their jaws dropped. "Oh... my... god.." Yuuka muttered. "H-he destroyed half of Galuna Island... with a single punch... just what kind of monster is he?" Sherry asked. "Holy cow that's a new valley he made, and with a single strike." Toby said quietly with a whimper.

When the dust cleared around Naruto he saw the demon o its back getting up as if it was mostly unharmed. Naruto then charged up a technique he knew would finish it off A sphere of lava formed in his palm before the heat of which causes the blades themselves to emit steam and the four blades catch fire. **"Senpō: Yōton Rasenshuriken** _(Sage Art Lava Style Rasenshuriken)"_ the blond called out and then he threw the deadly technique at the demon where it got caught in a vortex of lava, fire and wind where it was struck by billions of tiny wind blades and then evaporated by the lava leaving nothing behind.

"That man what is his name again?" Leon asked Sherry. "I believe it was Naruto." she answered her leadr. _"Naruto huh... well you certainly have given me something to work for."_ Leon thought before turning to his followers. "Let's go... I have seen enough." and he left leaving no room for them to reply to his demand.

* * *

End Five Finger Death Punch: Under and Over It

* * *

When the blond had returned to the village, he had found that the villagers were still the same. But after doing a little questioning, he had found out that it wasn't the moon that was changing, but a shell-like force field covering the island due to the effects of the moon drip extraction. In fact, the villagers ended up being demons all along. To the blonde's relief, they were still friendly and they celebrated.

Then, after a night of dancing and feasting, morning came and Naruto took the three keys and book on God Slayer Magic as well as the large sum of money and was given a boat so he could get back to Magnolia. As they were sailing away they caught a glimpse of the amount of damage the blond did to the island and Naruto grew nervous **"You know you I wouldn't be surprised if this became a everyday occurrence for you."** Kurama said. **"I say we do it again. It was friggin awesome."** Shukaku said.

 **"What the hell are you talking about you worthless raccoon?"** Kurama asked his brother. **"I'm talking about we go on another S-Class job and destroy more stuff it was cool ya dumb fox."** Shukaku said while all of the others sighed as he was being normal. **"Aww come on you know you want to."** Shukaku said. _"Shut up and leave me be... I may have to pay for damages..."_ the blond thought. All in all another successful mission done by Fairy Tail.

* * *

Naruto sighed as he got off the boat. He had just gotten back to the mainland from his mission at Galuna Island and he had realized he hadn't gotten any sleep at all last night. He then took the train back to Magnolia and took the opportunity to catch several hours of sleep. **"Oi brat, we're back at the town you joined that guild so WAKE UP!"** Kurama yelled causing the jinchuuriki to jump up in surprise at his wake up call.

 _"Dammit Kurama what the hell was that for?"_ Naruto yelled at the laughing fox. **"What you told me to wake you up when we got back and I was doing what I was told. Tch cheeky brat."** Kurama huffed out. _"Stupid fox."_ Naruto retorted. **"Stupid human!"** Kurama yelled back. _"Ball of incompetent fur."_ Naruto responded to the giant fox. **"Irresponsible man-child."** Kurama said. _"Yes I am yo-_ Naruto went to respond, but stopped when he saw the guildhall from where he stood.

Then the sound of whispering reached his ears. "That's one of the Fairy Tail Mages, right?" a woman whispered. "Yeah I think he's one of their newer members." a man whispered back. "I heard he's like Gildarts and could use the same magic as well." another whispered. "That's Naruto-san." the first woman whispered quietly. "It's so unfortunate what happened to their guild." the man whispered. "Do you think he knows?" the woman asked quietly.

Naruto looked at the guild with wide eye's... just who could have done this? The guildhall was relatively alright except everal large, stainless metal pillars were skewered into the building like it was a crappy pin cushion. The once old but beautiful structure was now broken and disgraced by the injustice that had been done upon it. Naruto's eyes were wide and frozen before they slowly started to narrow. He gripped his fist until his knuckles went white and he growled, "Who the hell did this?" he asked as he disappeared in a Shunshin before reappearing at the guildhall.

Appearing for the guild he saw Lisanna, Mira, and Elfman come out of the destroyed building with solemn look on their faces. "Oi Mira, Lisanna, Elfman what happened?" he asked the Take-Over siblings. "It was Phantom..." Mira said. "Phantom... who the hell is Phantom?" he asked her. "They're a guild that rival us in everything... power... money... members... everything..." Mira replied to him.

"Why would they do something like this?" he asked. "We don't know..." Lisanna said quietly. "Well was anyone hurt?" he asked. "Nobody was here when they attacked us so thankfully nobody was hurt." Elfman said. "That's good to hear." Naruto said. "Yeah that is nice, but what about the guild?" Elfman asked. "We can worry about that later. Where is everybody?" the blond asked. "In the basement doing what they normally do." Elfman replied.

"Well why don't we go down and calm our nerves abit and worry about repairs later." Naruto said walking through the door and ducking under a beam. Finding the stairs that led to the basement Naruto walked in to see everyone doing just as the three Take-Over mages had said and were carrying on as if nothing happened. He spotted Lucy and decided to give her the three keys he had gotten from his mission at Galuna Island.

"Oi Lucy." Naruto called out gaining the blonde's attention. "Oh Naruto you're back." she said happily. "Yep and look what I got for you." he said holding the three key's up. He watched as her eye's lit up in joy. "Oh my god Naruto this amazing these are the Celestial Keys for Virgo and Sagittarius, but what's the black key?" she wondered. "Don't know, but how bout we find out later." he told her and she smiled. "Alright..." she said.

She then looked down at the book in his hands "Hey what's the book about?" she asked. Looking at the book he answered "Oh this was another reward I got from Galuna Island." he told her. "Really what's it about?" she asked. "Eh I haven't looked at it yet." he told her, which was true as he hadn't looked at it, but he knew what it was about so he wanted to see if reading it was really worth it so left that part out.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN WE AREN'T GONNA DO ANYTHING ABOUT THIS?!" Natsu's voice rang out through the room. Everybody flinched when Natsu's booming voice resonated through the 1st basement floor. Although they weren't voicing their displeasure as loudly as the dragon slayer, they agreed with him 100%. They knew who had disgraced their guild and has a chance to make them pay.

Makarov dug one finger into his ear, "Okay Natsu, first, you need to lower the volume. The basement has really good acoustics so you're basically ripping through our ear drums." Makarov told the pinkette. "SCREW THE DAMN VOLUME!" Natsu yelled again angrily to Makarov. "They wrecked our guild! We know the guys who did this, right?! Let's go kick their asses!" Natsu said. There were murmurs of agreement all around them.

"That's right!" Macao said.

"They wrecked our home!" Wakaba said angrily.

"Those bastards!" Elfman growled.

Gray sat down at one of the tables in the basement and scowled, "Those stupid Phantom assholes have always been bashing heads! If they wanna fight I say we kick their asses and make them pay!" Gray said and everyone chorused in agreement with the Ice-Make mage as they were ready for battle at any moment. "Hey!" Makarov clapped his hands and got their attention. He patted his knees, "We aren't gonna fight these guys just because of something like this. Inner guild fighting is prohibited by the Magic Council and fighting would threaten both guilds with being disbanded." Makarov said.

"But Master wh- Romeo went to say but Makarov stopped him from speaking. "I'm not risking a chance like that over some pathetic and a bit of vandalism... that's final." Makarov said. "Pathetic!" Elfman argued, "Master they nearly leveled the whole guild hall!" the white haired man said.

"Ah, this baby's had cracks and breaks in her for dozens of years! Get some planks, some concrete with a little elbow grease and she'll be good as new!" Makarov said. "Or you could have Naruto use his Wood-Make to repair the place." Gray said which stopped their thoughts. Makarov was basically thinking of all the money he could save with the potential things Naruto could do with his Wood-Make.

Makarov looked to the blond who sighed "Don't tell me you are agreeing with him about having me repair the place with my magic?" Naruto asked. "But Naruto think of all the money we could save with you here." Makarov said to the blonde. "Alright let me just get rid of all the iron beams." Naruto grumbled as he walked back up the steps. Quickly coming up to the first beam Naruto placed his hand on it where it glowed before it turned into hundreds of cubes.

He then made the half ram sign and several wood clones emerged from the blonds back. "Alright find a beam and get rid of it." he ordered the group of clones. The clones nodded and walked to a different iron beam and placed their hands on them. And just like before they each glowed before they turned into hundreds of cubes due to being broken down with Crash. Naruto then formed more clones and had them stack the cubes of iron outside... he had an idea for them.

Walking outside Naruto placed a hand on the ground and had the old building recede into the ground. He then had the clones set the iron cubes down like bricks before the clones welded them together like actual bricks with lava before the entire building's outside had been rebuilt out of iron bricks. This would allow for the building to take more damage and still be left unscathed. Walking inside Naruto placed his hands on the ground and called upon his bloodline.

Trees emerged from the ground and formed the floor before they crawled up the walls and began rebuilding the second floor. Then he had the things that hadn't been rebuilt rise from the floor. Tables, chairs, the bar, mission board until everything had been replaced as good as new. With a sigh Naruto stopped channeling his energy and stood up to tell everyone what he had done. Walking down the steps he saw everyone looking at him expectantly. "Well... is it done?" Makarov asked the blond. "Yeah... actually it's better than before..." he told the old man.

"Better... how did you make it better?" Makarov asked. "I rebuilt the entire guildhall with the beams of iron. I turned them into large bricks and laid them before I used Lava to weld them together and then rebuilt the inside of the guildhall." he told the old man. "So that means..." Gray said trailing off. "We have a guildhall made of metal... frigging amazing." Wakaba said. "Well it's not entirely done as I have to apply the seals necessary for us to stay comfortable, but otherwise it's just like the original guildhall." Naruto told them. "Still... you did us a favor so thanks youngster." Makarov told the blond.

"Eh it's no big deal... just doing the right thing." Naruto told the old man. "Well I guess I can let what Phantom did slide... but just this once." Elfman said. "Yeah... I guess that it really wasn't that big of an issue..." Natsu said although you could see he wasn't entirely happy about it. "Well everyone back upstairs." Erza ordered them. Lucy walked up to her fellow blond with a smile on her face. "You really are a godsend Naruto." she told him.

"I'm just doing what the right thing is." he told her. "Listen Lucy I have to go get some things can you tell people I'm going shopping for a few hours." he told the woman. "Uh... sure... I guess..." she told him unsure of why he wanted her to tell everyone. With a wave of his hand Naruto disappeared in a swirl of leaves. "What kind of spell was that?" she asked herself. "Eh who cares it's probably one of those spells only he can do." she told herself.

Reappearing Naruto appeared at a store that had always had great deals whether it be on Magic Items or the things he needed most like ointments and bandages. Walking in through the door Naruto saw the man that he considered to be a business partner of well deserved respect. "Oi Elizabeth I'm back." Naruto called out to the blue haired woman behind the counter. Looking up the woman named Elizabeth smiled at her most loyal customer.

"Oh you're back already... that was fast." she said. "Anything new?" he asked the shopkeeper. "I always have something new. Otherwise my motto for everybody wouldn't be 'Always stocked with the newest things' you know." she told him as she stood up from her seat. "Wait here one moment." she told the blond. Several minutes later she walked out with a large box in her hands. "What's in there?" Naruto asked her.

"Some things that you may be interested in." she told the blond as she sat it on the counter before she cut it open. It was at this time a teen with black hair carrying a cat in a frog suit walked through the door. Although they weren't watching them she still had a keen sense on what he was doing which was only looking at the shelves to see what they had. Opening the box she revealed several orbs. Each orb was the size of a grapefruit and they came in a multitude of colors. There was a brown orb, a light grey orb, a red orb, blue orb, a yellow orb, and three black orbs.

"So what are these things?" he asked as he looked down at the orbs before picking one up, but then quickly dropped it when she smacked his hand. "These are what are known as Dragon Lacrima." Elizabeth told the blond. "Dragon... Lacrima... I don't understand." Naruto said. "A Dragon Lacrima is an extremely rare and extremely expensive Lacrima that gives individuals artificial Dragon Slayer Magic when they get implanted into the person that owns them." Elizabeth said.

"I see..." Naruto said. It was at this time the young boy walked up to the counter. "Did you say Dragon Lacrima?" the teen asked the shopkeeper curiously. Elizabeth smiled at the teen's curiosity. "Uh huh. Why do you want to buy one?" she asked the teen. "Uh sure why not... I guess it wouldn't." he told Elizabeth. "Well how about I cut you a little deal if you promise me one thing." she told the teen. "What is it?" he asked.

"I want you to promise me that you will do everything you can to protect those you are close with even if you have to force them to leave." she said. "Oh... that's easy. Skiadrum tou-san asked me to do that before he..." the teen started to say before he grew very quiet. "What happened to him?" Naruto asked. "Well... he's... dead... by my own hands no less." the teen said quietly. Oh... I'm sorry." Naruto told him. "It's ok... Skiadrum had been dying of an illness and asked me to put him out of his misery so I can only move forward like he told me to do." he told them.

"Wait he asked you to kill him!" Elizabeth exclaimed as the teen nodded. "Yeah... he may have been a dragon... but even they can get sick... I wish he were still here..." the teen quietly whispered. Naruto stepped up next to the young man. "What's your name?" he asked the young man. "Rogue Cheney." he told Naruto. "Well Rogue if it was what he wanted then I'm sure he is pleased that you think so highly of him. The greatest thing a parent can do is hope their child does the best they can." Naruto told Rogue. "T-thanks... may I have a Dragon Lacrima now?" Rogue asked her.

"I don't see why not... do you want to choose one?" Elizabeth asked him while Rogue nodded his head yes. Lifting the box up Naruto then turned around so that Rogue could look at them. After a few seconds Rogue picked up on of the black orbs. "This one... because it reminds me of Skiadrum tou-san." Rogue said clutching the orb tightly in his hand. "Well I guess that settles it... you have a Shadow Dragon Lacrima. Be careful ok." Elizabeth told the teen who nodded as he left the store.

Naruto sat the box of Dragon Lacrima down on the counter. "Alright then. So which dragon lacrima does what exactly?" Naruto asked as he watched Elizabeth pull a piece of paper out of the crate and read it aloud so he could hear her. "Well I can tell you that the brown one has Earth Dragon Slayer magic, the light gray one is a Wind or Sky Dragon Slayer Lacrima, the red one is a Fire Dragon Slayer Lacrima, the blue one is a Water or Sea Dragon Slayer Lacrima, the yellow one is a Lightning or Storm Dragon Lacrima, and the two black ones are a Black Dragon Slayer Lacrima and a Shadow Dragon Slayer Lacrima." she told the Senju.

"Ok I can guess what the first five can do but what about the last two." he said. "Well the Black Dragon Slayer has been rumored to have been made from the Dragon of the Apocalypse... Acnologia." Elizabeth said in a serious voice. What kind of element exactly is this Acnologia?" he asked kinda curious seeing as Elizabeth was extremely serious right now. "Nobody knows... Legend states that Acnologia was literally born from lightning and death... but he can use any element he pleases. I can't exactly tell you as I have never met the legendary dragon so you'll just have to find out if you buy it." she told Naruto.

"Ok and the other." he said pointing to the darker one of the two. "It's a Shadow Dragon Slayer Lacrima... it allows you to use shadows to your very whim. What you can do with them I can't say... but that's just going to have to be something you find out on your own." Elizabeth said. "Ok now which one do you want?" she asked. "I want the Black Dragon Slayer Lacrima and the Shadow Dragon Lacrima." he said.

"Wait wait wait hold on a second... you want two?" she asked incredulously while the blond nodded his head. "Yeah... if there is one thing I know it's slayer can't absorb their own magic... that's why I want both... so in case I can't use one I can fall back on another." he said. "Yeah, but don't you have Crash?" she asked him. "Yeah... but sometimes brute strength can only get you so far." he replied.

"I hear you on that one." she silently agreed with the blond. She bagged the two orbs before checking the cost of both items. "Alright and your total comes to a staggering two-million-eight-hundred-fifty-thousand-nine-hundred-ninety-nine Jewel. Damn that's gotta be the most expensive thing you've ever bought from here." she said surprised. "Damn... you weren't lying when you said these things were expensive." Naruto gawked, but still pulling out money.

"No actually... I take that back... this isn't the most expensive thing you bought." she said with a giggle. "Yeah your right... your lessons on how to use magic are." Naruto said laying the money down on the counter before removing the two black orbs from the box they were placed in. "Alright now I need you to do what needs to be done with these things cause I have no clue as to how they work." he told her.

Sighing she motioned for him to follow while grabbing the box of powerful orbs and led him to the back. "Alright let's get this over with. First I'm going to need you to remove your shirt." she said. Shrugging he did as he was told and removed his shirt. "Now sit in that chair... you're too damn tall for your own good you know that." she sat as the blonde Senju sat in the chair she was pointing at. "Alright now what?" he asked. "You're going to be in pain for the next several hours... sorry." Elizabeth said, although with the look in her eye's she didn't look all that sorry.

"Pain I can handle. Just get it done." he ordered the woman. "Alright alright sheesh don't get your underwear in a twist." she said grabbing the first orb. So for the next six hours Naruto was put through a pian similar to when Kurama had been forcefully removed from his body during the war, but not once did he cry out in pain. "Alright and done. How do you feel?" she asked as she wiped the sweat from her brow.

Naruto himself was sweating just as heavy but he didn't show his displeasure. "I'm fine pain is a normality for me." he said standing up like nothing had happened to him. "Holy shit. You weren't lying when you said you ninja were hardwired for pain." Elizabeth said. "My mother put me through training worse than what you just put me through when I was little." Naruto said. "Well I have done my part and now it's late. You go home and get some rest. I'll see you next time you stop by." Elizabeth said pushing him out the door.

"Wait what about my shirt?" Naruto asked. "Grab it and go." Elizabeth said to him. Doing what he was told Naruto looked back at the young woman before he disappeared in a swirl of leaves. "He still hasn't changed since I met him two years ago." Elizabeth grumbled to herself as she went to the front and closed up shop for the rest of the night. "God I'm exhausted... damn idiot having me implant two dragon Lacrima into his body what was he thinking... wait he probably wasn't thinking at all." Elizabeth said to herself. "Still... I wish him the best of luck with those things." Elizabeth told herself.

Naruto, meanwhile, had reappeared at a clearing where he trained. Clapping his hands together in the Snake seal Naruto called upon his chakra **"Mokuton Taiju Moku Bunshin no Jutsu** _(Wood Style: Multiple Wood Clone)"_ Naruto called out as he created a army of clones. When they were fully formed Naruto started to give out orders to the clones. "Alright fifty of you work on this God Slayer Magic. Fifty of you work on the Black Dragon Slayer Magic. Fifty get started on the Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic. And th rest work on things we haven't perfected... except Crash." he said while the clones grumbled, but got to work.

"I want you to dispel every ten minutes in groups of five when you manage to get the process of using both the God Slayer Magic and Dragon Slayer Magic. I also want some of you to start working on ways to combine our Ninjutsu with our magic." Naruto told a group of clones who nodded. There was no telling just how powerful a combination of Chakra and Magic could be. But Naruto guessed it would be similar to a Sage technique so not much of a difference.

He was surprised the clones managed to find a way to get some of the techniques down so quickly. When some of his clones dispelled he had shot up in surprise as they had combined Crash with Black Dragon Slayer Magic and the results were not pretty as a tree had been skewered by shadows before it turned to cubes after the initial attack. Making some more clones Naruto ordered them to go back to the others and to keep practicing with the magic they were working on.

Looking at the sun Naruto could see it was late in the afternoon as the sun had begun to set. Naruto decided to leave the clones to let them work on what they were tasked to do and with a sigh left. When he reached his house he smelled something off. Not like usual when he felt that there was something going to happen, but he literally _smelled_ something. _"What the heck am I smelling? Actually how is it that my smelling is this strong to begin with I don't remember ever having a sense of smell as good as I do now. Is this a result of having a Dragon Slayer Lacrima implanted into my body?"_ Naruto asked himself.

Hearing a snort in his mind he spoke _"Oh and just what is it this time Kurama?"_ Naruto asked his friend. **"If you would stop and think for a moment you would remember what that girl from the store told you as she was putting those darn things inside your body. She told you that your sense's would be enhanced greatly. But since you have two they are stronger than a normal slayer. Not to mention you're also learning God Slayer Magic so they are at a level unheard of before. If you aske me I say that you should have just stuck with that mountain crushing magic of yours."** Kurama spoke. **  
**

 _"I know, but anything I can do to get to get stronger is something I am always willing to try. Also if you remember I was trying to control what I was feeling as she was shoving the darn things in my body. That hurt a lot ya'know."_ Naruto replied to the fox. **"Tch oh please save me the sob story of getting stronger. You're the God of Shinobi the title literally means undefeatable in many ways. Hell I bet if you went home right now and sparred against your mother and used that Crush or whatever it's called you would be literally the strongest man in the Elemental Nations."** Kurama said.

 _"I_ am _the most powerful person in the Elemental Nations I just don't let the titles and shit go to my head. Also it's called Crash not Crush."_ Naruto responded. **"I bet if you did you would be like that Uchiha brat."** Shukaku said. _Not now Shukaku."_ Naruto said. **"Yeah I agree with the kid, it definitely isn't the time for you to open your trap. Anyways I'm surprised you didn't stay to get the position of Hokage with your status and bloodline and everything else you more than deserve the title. I bet that asshole Hashirama as well as your uncle Tobirama along with your father would be proud if you took it."** Kurama said.

 _"I don't need to know if they are proud... they_ are _proud... also Hashirama-jiji isn't an asshole."_ Naruto retorted to his friend. **"Bah Hashirama sold us to the highest bidder we're just a bit sore about how it happened still."** Matatabi said. _"Well let me do what I need to do, and I'll let you do you."_ Naruto replied. **"Not much to do if you ask us."** all nine of the Tailed Beasts said together which made the blond laugh at how they said that.

With that his tenants receded to the back of his mind leaving the blond to his own devices. Walking into his house he saw what had caused for him to be on edge. "And just what caused for you guys to come to my house?" Naruto asked the group. Gray bounced on the blonde's bed with a smile ignoring the question that his friend asked him "Wow Natsu, you were right, this thing is so soft." Gray said with a giggle.

Erza sipped from her tea cup and smiled, "Naruto-san has very good tastes in tea. This is delicious." she said taking another sip of her beverage. Lucy walked out of the blonde's kitchen with a sandwich, "Yeah but he needs to buy some more food. There's only enough food in there to feed one person. What was he thinking?" she asked herself. "Naruto's not very smart guys." Happy informed them while he scratched his claws against the fresh carpet the blonde had bought several days ago before he had become an S-Class wizard. "He can never plan ahead for anything. That's why we're so worried about him." the blue cat stated.

And Natsu was lying on the floor with a scowl on his face. They all looked up to see Naruto standing in the doorway with eyes as big as plates. Happy waved, "Hiya Naruto!" to the blond Senju. Gray nodded "Yo." he said with a wave of his hand. "You're home... it's about time!" Lucy said. Erza bowed her head "We are very grateful for your hospitality Naruto." she said. Lucy waved and ate the sandwich she had made "You need to buy more ham." she told her fellow blond.

"WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU ALL IN MY HOUSE?!" Naruto yelled angrily while pointing at all the intruders. He could have sworn he changed all the locks on his doors so how did they get in? Erza answered the Senju "The Master wants to make sure we aren't attacked by ourselves so he ordered us to stick together. We're a rather close group so we decided to stay together until this is all over." she said as the blond growled.

Naruto's eye twitched in annoyance "But why are you in my house?" he asked them. "You're one of the newest members so we wanted to protect you. We snuck in through the window to prepare for everything. Lucy we let in through the door as she didn't want to come through the window." Natsu said. Naruto rubbed the bridge of his nose, "You know, some people call that breaking and entering right." he told them.

Erza had a twinkle in her eye, "We call it camaraderie! Besides don't you mercenaries find ways into the homes of those you have to find?" she asked opened his mouth to comment but noticed in the corner of his eye that everyone was just shaking their heads. He promptly shut his mouth and reluctantly agreed with letting them stay with him. Natsu sat up sniffing the air.

"What is it Natsu?" Erza asked. "I smell something... familiar..." Natsu said. Sniffing again he looked at Naruto "Why do you smell like a dragon?" Natsu asked the blond. His eye's widened "Did you meet Igneel? Did you ask him why he left?" Natsu asked as he grabbed Naruto. "Ok first off..." Naruto said as he removed Natsu's hand off him. "Don't touch me. Second no I din't meet anybody by that name. Third I bought a couple of things. One of them was a expensive ass Dragon SLayer Lacrima. And let me tell you now those things are not cheap in any sense of the word." he said.

"I didn't know there was such a thing as a Dragon Slayer Lacrima." Lucy said. "It's because they are extremely rare and hard to get ahold of. I was lucky a friend of mine actually had this on hand. You should have seen the price of it." Naruto said. **"No shit those things were expensive as hell."** Gyuki said. **"Oh leave the kid alone. What he does with his money is his business and his alone."** Kokuo said. _"Not now."_ he told the two Tailed Beasts who quickly shut up.

"Wait then that means..." Gray said. "That Fairy Tail has two Dragon Slayers now. How cool is that?" Natsu asked excitedly. "Maybe you can help me learn a thing or two in the future ne?" Naruto asked Natsu with a fox-like grin on his face. "We can worry about training later... right now we need to get some rest." Erza said. "Yeah I can agree with you on that one. I actually created several clones to work on getting this Dragon Slayer Magic down, but it's harder than it looks." Naruto said.

* * *

Meanwhile

* * *

Levy was quietly kicking up dust as she walked down the dark street with Jet and Droy arguing behind her. Her thoughts continued to drift to how her guild, her home, was close to being in a illegal war. "Hey Levy!" Jet called out to her. The blue-haired girl was shocked out of her thoughts as Jet's yell reached her ears. She looked back, "What? Sorry, I wasn't listening." she said in embarrassment.

The orange haired member of Shadow Gear grit his teeth and started his argument again, "I said what do you think is gonna happen after the crap Phantom pulled doing this? They gotta pay for doing this in the first place, right? They should be punished! Suspended or something!" he said heatedly. Droy shook his head, "They won't suspend Phantom. They're one of the oldest guilds in Fiore. They're gonna avoid causing a major stir up and try to handle this matter quietly." The Plant Mage looked angered but kept it in control although one could see it was only just.

"That's not good enough!" Jet snarled angrily. "They need to pay for what they've done!" he yelled out angrily. "Y'know Jet, it wasn't just your guild!" Droy got up in his friend's face with equal ferocity. "Try to think about the rest of the guild before you start shooting off your mouth like that!" he yelled at Jet. "Guys!" Levy pushed them apart and got between them both. She looked up at her friends with a gloomy tint in her eyes, "We can't argue with each other! That's not gonna help us in any way! So stop... please!" she begged the two men with tears in her eye's

Jet and Droy looked down at their leader and back at each other before stepping away. Levy's arms fell to her sides as she looked down dejectedly, "The guild hall is our home. I'm not alright with this either. None of us are. But...but we have to grit our teeth and bear with it for the guild's sake." A small tear ran down her cheek and she whimpered, "We have to stick together. Because we're all we have in the end. We're family." she cried.

The men of Shadow Gear looked between each other as Levy wiped her eyes with a quick sob. They tried to console her, "Levy..." they said quietly. "You're right. We shouldn't be fighting. Not now." Jet said as he released a sigh. "Because we're Shadow Gear! The best team in Fairy Tail! And we stick together through and through!" Droy said with a small sigh of relief that Jet wasn't angry anymore.

Levy looked up at her partners as they grinned and nodded confidently. Levy sniffed a little and smiled with slightly swollen eyes, "Right." she said with a sniffle. "We can handle anything thrown at us!" Jet gripped his fist. "Yeah! Nothing's gonna bring us down!" Droy agreed with a grin. Levy looked at both of them and nodded eagerly while throwing her arms up, "We're Shadow Gear!" she cheered.

Suddenly two metal poles shot down from besides her shoulders and slammed the two men directly in the chest. It shot them into the concrete and pushed them several meters through the rock. Levy stood there, staring in horror as her shaggy blue hair fluttered in the sudden gust of wind. The metal poles pulled back and away from Jet and Droy long enough for them to gasp in pain as they tried to get their feet under them.

Levy turned around and looked up towards where the attack had occurred from. Standing on top of a building in the light of the rising moon was a man with wild long hair. The metal piercings over his body reflected the light from the moon behind him. His burning red eyes pierced the darkness and his sharp white teeth widened in a maniacal grin directed at her. Levy nearly choked on her breath as she shook in fear. And the figure jumped down towards her while laughing.

* * *

It was early morning the next day and so far everything had been normal. Naruto had woken up early to get some training with his clones in and was in the same clearing as yesterday. **Kuro** **ryū Rasengan** _(Black Dragon's Rasengan)"_ Naruto called out as he formed a pure black Rasengan in his hands. Pulling back his arms Naruto threw the Dragon Slayer empowered Rasengan where it bounced several times before exploding in a black pillar of energy.

Naruto had two of his clones come over and stand beside him. He then formed another Black Dragon Slayer Rasengan, but this time he was going for something better. He had one clone filter in Lightning Chakra while the other filtered in Water Chakra. He tried to keep the energies balanced but it exploded in a large dome of Black Lightning causing the blond to go crashing through some trees before he stopped.

"Ok... ow... that one hurt more than I thought..." Naruto groaned out to himself while he was resisting the electrical currents coursing through his body. He didn't stop all of them as he twitched a bit. **"Well... at least we know that you can combine both your Chakra and Magic... That Black Dragon Slayer Rasengan could do a lot of damage if it were to get a direct hit in..."** Kurama said. _"Well... I'm not done yet..."_ Naruto thought as he stood up. Creating a couple more clones he then had them stand next to him like before. As he created another Rasengan filled with Dragon Slayer Magic he had another filter in Lightning Chakra and the other filter in an equal amount of Water Chakra... and yet again he caused another explosion that sent him flying back once again.

"D-dammit... that hurt just as much as... the last time..." Naruto said with a grunt. **"Maybe you should just stick with what you got... I mean you have the best of both worlds... Chakra and Magic... I'm not saying you shouldn't train to combine both I'm just saying stick to the basics you have now."** Matatabi said. _"If I do that then I can't keep those I'm close to safe."_ Naruto thought to the two tailed tigress in his stomach.

 **"Bah you don't need the two... I mean sure you can have the combination of them, but you don't really need them... You know what I mean..."** Shukaku said to his jinchuuriki. _"I do... and I don't care... I will perfect all the things I can do with such a combination... for my friends..."_ Naruto thought. **"*Sigh* You're not letting this one go are you?"** Isobu asked him. _"No... I will do this... and I will make it work..."_ Naruto responded to the Tailed Beast. **"Well... I believe in you... don't give in... it's your Ninja way..."** Saiken said. _"Thanks bud..."_ Naruto thought. **"You're welcome."** the slug replied.

"I think that's enough training for this morning." Naruto told himself as he stretched his muscles before sending a burst of healing chakra through his body to get rid of any ailments that had stayed there. Dispelling the rest of the clones Naruto ignored the memories that flooded his brain and started to walk. As he was walking through the town he saw a group of people gathered at a tree... but something wasn't right...

Walking closer Naruto saw it was three of the mages he met a few weeks ago before the old guildhall got destroyed. Immediately two clones popped into existence. Running up to the tree he grabbed the iron that kept them in place and ripped it off the tree and caught the orange haired mage in his arms while the clones freed the other two. Setting them on the ground his hands immediately glowed with green healing chakra to see if they were injured besides what appeared on their bodies.

Giving a sigh of relief Naruto then started to heal their bruises and broken bones, which appeared to be only in the black haired one, and when he finished he redid his diagnostic and saw they would be just fine where he released a sigh of relief. Picking them up Naruto ran to the guild hall and broke through the doors with Crash magic. Setting them down on the tables he pulled out a scroll from his pack labeled 'Blankets' and unsealed three of them.

Covering the three Naruto scowled. Unfurling the Scroll of Seals Naruto released his grandfathers battle armor. "I never thought the day for me to unseal this would come..." Naruto said. "For what to come?" a voice asked. Turning around Naruto saw Lisanna walking in the building with her siblings in tow. "The day I would don a suit meant to fight..." he replied as he turned around to start strapping the armor to his body.

Grabbing the breastplate he lifted it over his shoulders and connected the hook under his armpits. Creating a clone he had it connect the back to the clasps that held the breastplate before tying them together tightly. Grabbing the shoulder guards he quickly tied them in place before he turned to the leg guards as well as groin guard. He quickly strapped them to the armor. "What are you putting on armor for?" Elfman asked the blond. Turning around in the full suit he pulled out his sword before closely examining the blade. Satisfied that it was still sharp he resheathed it.

"With what I found this morning I'm prepared to go to battle." he replied. "What's you find?" Lisanna asked. "I found our members shackled to a tree... I healed them but they won't be fighting anytime soon..." he told the three. They were shocked "Who was attacked?" Mira asked him. "It was Team Shadow Gear..." he answered her. Moving out of the way he revealed the unconscious trio and heard the Take-Over Siblings gasp in shock. "Oh god Levy!" Lisanna exclaimed as she ran to the table. Elfman and Mira went to Jet and Droy and looked down at their sleeping forms.

A couple hours later Makarov looked at their sleeping forms with rage in his eye's "I can take our guildhall being destroyed... it's a building that can be repaired... Something that we could rebuild and fix with Naruto here. No matter how hard they tried, they couldn't truly harm our guild just by wrecking a building. But this..." Makarov seethed with barely controlled rage.

His voice became fueled with an edge of anger "They attack our family. They beat and ridicule them. Because of what? They want to fight? They want to prove they're still the strongest? Fine. We wanted to avoid this fight, but if they think it was a smart move to provoke us by hurting our friends, our family, then they've got another thing coming. Phantom wants a war..." Makarov growled out before his magic flared to its highest point and he roared, "THEN LET'S TEACH THESE BASTARDS WHY FUCKING WITH FAIRY TAIL WAS THE WORST DECISION THEY COULD HAVE EVER MADE IN THEIR LIVES!" he roared.

The guild members roared.

There were no more thoughts about negotiations.

There was no mercy.

If Phantom wanted a war...

Then they just got one.

"Fairy Tail... move out..." Makarov ordered.

* * *

Oak Town: Phantom Lord Guildhall

* * *

On top the large hill in Oak Town was a massive guild hall belonging to the only guild that was located there. Home to the main branch of one of the largest and oldest guilds in Fiore... Phantom Lord. Inside of the guild hall, all of its present members were cackling and slandering their rival guild. They laughed, "Man, we got those shitty Fairies good, right?!" one of the mages asked with a laugh.

"Hahaha! You said it! We showed those little bitches who's boss!" another laughed in agreement. "Fuck, I wish I could've seen there faces when they saw their shabby ass guild wrecked to pieces!" the first laughed. "That would've been priceless!" the second agreed. "Well I hear Gajeel went back to Magnolia and beat a few of the Fairies into the dirt! Just for fun!" the first said with a laugh. "I thought it was because of Master Jose told him to." the second said before he laughed.

"Who cares! I'm just glad he did it! I hate those annoying bastards!" the first said. "No arguments there!" One of the members downed his drink before standing up and heading towards the door, "I'm off!" the man said standing up.

"Where you headed?" the first man asked. "Got a job working protection for some tiny business. They begged for someone to guard their store with such shitty pay, all I had to do was threaten them a little and they doubled the reward!" the man laughed out. "Only double? Pfft, you pansy ass bitch. I could've tripled it easy. Maybe even quadrupled!" the man replied. "Whatever. I'll be back." he said as he opened the door and walked out while closing it behind him. The guild continued its celebration and cheering at their vandalism of the other famous guild until-

"AHHHHHHH!" the man that walked out the door yelled as he flew back in before he crashed through the back wall only to fly out the west wall leaving it in a circular formation before he vanished in a twinkle of light. The doors started to close again but before they shut a figure stepped into the guild. They all looked towards the front in silence as a red-headed woman in armor stepped into their territory, the sound of her boots being the only noise in the whole room.

She stopped in the center of the ground floor and her eyes slowly panned left and right, summing up the men around her. She closed her eyes before announcing, "I want all of you to remember something...we didn't start this fight...so whatever happens next, be it broken bones or waking up another day in pain, just remember..." she said slowly. Her hair parted to reveal her blue and brown eyes full of barely contained rage, "This is your own fault." she said loudly.

The doors behind her exploded off their hinges in a wave of fire as they flew past her and into the group of Mages. The smoke faded to reveal an angry pink-haired man with flames coming off his arms, joined by several other people standing right behind him. As the Phantom Mages stood up, the left wall glowed before it turned into cubes before blowing apart. They all jumped back in shock as a blond with whiskers dressed in red battle armor and a sword strapped to his back then started making his way in with furrowed eyes, other Mages following behind him.

Finally, the right wall started to be encompassed by ice before crumbling to pieces. A man with black hair and bandages over his stomach started to step over the ice covered debris with another group behind him. The three entrances were full with members from the attacking guild, the Phantom Mages looking around in shock at the sudden appearance. A short old man made his way past the front entrance and stopped before yelling, "FAIRY TAIL! ATTACK!" he ordered loudly.

All of the invading Mages yelled before they charged forward, preparing their magic for battle. The Phantom Mages panicked, "FAIRY TAIL'S ATTACKING!" a man yelled out. Drawing his sword the blond immediately charged the group of mages and started to cut through them like paper. With that all of Fairy Tail started to attack. Jumping over a mage Naruto converted his chakra into wood and called out **"Mokuton Jukai Kotan** _((Wood Style Deep Forest Emergence)"_ loudly. To the mages of Phantom they couldn't be more surprised when a forest suddenly sprouted in their guildhall from out of nowhere.

 **"Mokuton Moku** **ryū** _(Wood Style: Wood Dragon)"_ the mad blond called out as a giant dragon appeared from the trees. "Let's teach these bastards what it means too piss us off." Naruto yelled as the dragon he stood on top of charged through the enemy's ranks. Clapping his hands together in the snake seal Naruto created several clones and ordered them to wreck the place. One clone landed in the middle of a group that wasn't fighting and called out **"Doton: Yomi Numa** _(Earth Style: Swamp of the Underworld)"_ and created a massive swamp that trapped the now confused mages inside.

Another clone went to do a fire technique _"Matatabi bring the flames."_ Naruto said to the two tails. **"Let's do it cub."** she replied as Naruto drew his head back **"Enton: Bakufū Ranbu** _(Inferno Style: Blast Wave Wild Dance)"_ the clone called out as it spewed ot a sea of blue flames that spiraled out from the blondes position towards his enemies who were trying to escape the blondes elemental onslaught. "What is this guy?" a mage yelled as he put up a defense to fend off the hot flames.

"I don't know. It's like he's a one man army." another yelled back. A second clone stood surrounded by his enemy's "What are you going to do now little Fairy?" one of the Phantom mages asked him. "Yeah you're completely surrounded and have no way out." another sneered. "Oh I have plenty I can do... but I am only going to do this **"Katon: Haijingakure** _(Fire Style: Hiding in the Ash)"_ the clone called out before he spewed out a thick cloud of ash which quickly ignited into flame.

The clone escaped the flames unscathed, but the Phantom flunkies didn't get that luxury. A third clone stood in front of a group with his hands clasped together in the Ram seal. "I urge you to give up now." the clone said. "Hah and give in to he will of a Fairy Tail scumbag fat chance." a woman sneered which was joined by her comrades. "Very well... don't say I didn't warn you. **"Jinton: Sabaku Taisō** _(Magnet Style: Great Sand Coffin)"_ the clone called out as he called on Shukaku's sand.

To their surprise a large wave of sand appeared and fell over them burying them up to their necks. "W-what the heck is this?" one of them asked in surprise. "Well this would be your defeat." the clone replied before he left them where they were. Another clone was fighting hand to hand against several mages one his own. Flicking a man on his forehead he sent the mage flying with a few of his buddies before he kicked another away through a wall.

Stomping on the ground he broke the floor and kicked the stones at the rest of them before he vanished in a bolt of lightning before he was fighting against more of them. THe real Naruto was using technique after technique to take down the mages **"** **Kongōton:** **Kongō Shuriken** _(Diamond Style: Diamond Shuriken)"_ the blond called out before he blew out a gust of wind to speed them up. **"Shōton: Omiwatari** _(Crystal Style: God's Crossing)"_ he called out placing his hand on the ground creating a stream of sharp spears made of crystal.

Jumping up the blond Senju draws his head back and breaths out a ball of flames before he extends his hand out **"Shinra Tensei** _(Almighty Push)"_ Naruto called out as he sped the ball of flame up. The first clone was having a blast causing all the damage it was for once. It wasn't like the real Naruto wouldn't get the experiences back so it was just throwing out it's own techniques out and about to show just who he was... in a sense as the real Naruto was fighting somewhere else. **"Yoton Shakuryugan** _(Lava Style: Scorching Stream Rocks)"_ it called out before it spewed out several boulders of molten rock.

"Naruto!" Gray called out to the powerful blond who was throwing out a ass load of techniques they couldn't keep up with. Turning around the clone looked at Gray "What's up Gray?" the clone asked as it spewed out a stream of water at one of the mages. "The Master's been hurt. We need your help." Gray said to him. Naruto stopped his onslaught and looked at Gray with a shocked expression. "How.. how did he lose?" Naruto asked. Sure they had been fighting for nearly half an hour... but still how did somebody defeat the old man... it was unthinkable...

"He had his magic drained from him... We need to fall back." Gray said. "Alright... Everybody fall back." he called out to the Fairy's where they listened. The Phantom Lord mages seeing their enemies grew a spine, but to Naruto he knew that this was going to happen. Spinning on a dime he clapped his hands together in the snake seal before he thrust his hands out **"Mokuton: Rensa** _(Wood Style: Chains)"_ the Senju called out. Then thick wooden chains sprouted out of his hands and swerved around them before they crashed in various places where small flowers grew out of the links and quickly put them to sleep.

Cutting off the chains Naruto turned around and began to catch up with his friends. Catching up Naruto saw that they were standing around Makarov in a circle protectively. Pushing past them he had everyone back away so he could work. Placing his hands on the old mans chest Naruto suddenly covered Makarov in a shroud of golden healing energy provided by his tenants'. "What are you doing?" Macao asked the blond. "I'm doing what I was taught to do since I was little... healing him." Naruto said before he looked at Macao, "Now shut up and let me do my work." he said before turning back to his healing.

"Impossible the healing arts have been lost for centuries." Macao argued... but what he was seeing... it was in fact healing arts right in front of his eye's... so it was possible that the blonde was being honest... "Not where I'm from... now be silent and let me concentrate." he said in a low growl while Makarov started to turn from a pale and frail old man into a healthy color he should have been. Macao said nothing more and allowed for the blond to heal the Master.

* * *

With Lucy and a clone Naruto left behind

* * *

The Naruto clone scratched his head. "So where is Phantom Lord again?" it asked his fellow blond. Lucy sighed. "They have multiple buildings. But I'm guessing everyone went to their headquarters." she replied to the clone. Naruto cracked his knuckles. "Then what are we waiting for l… huh?" he said as it suddenly started to rain... wasn't it sunny just a second ago... where the heck did this rain come from. Water slowly started falling from the sky and Lucy put her hand out.

"Rain?" she asked confused... she didn't know what was causing it just like the clone. The Naruto replica moved in front of her defensively, looking out in front of them with a battle-hardened expression. "Naruto what's wrong?" Lucy asked before the sound of wet footsteps could be heard. "Juvia brings the rain wherever she goes." a woman told them as she continued to walk by the blondes.

Lucy turned to see a teen with curved blue hair holding an umbrella. "What?" she asked confused. The Naruto replica looked at the girl cautiously. "Who are you?" he asked the girl. Juvia looked at him, then at Lucy, before she began to walk away. "Sorry, Juvia is interrupting." the... apparent Juvia... said to the two. The Senju clone dropped his arms, a dumbfounded look on his face. "Huh?" he asked confused. The ground next to the strange girl started to stretch up and form a person.

"Non non non. Bonjour with three nons!" a strange man wearing a monocle said as he came up. Lucy hid behind her fellow blonde. "What's with these guys?" she asked the blond clone who shrugged. "Monsieur Sol." Juvia greeted the apparent Sol. "Juvia-Sama, you can't just walk away from our mission. This mademoiselle is our target." Sol said while the clone narrowed his eye's. Juvia looked back at Lucy. "Oh my, she's the one?" Juvia asked him. Naruto lowered his gaze. "Why are you targeting Lucy?" the blond asked them.

Sol tilted his head in an inhumanly way, unnerving the Celestial spirit mage. "Who might you be? My monocle has no information on you." Sol said looking at the clone. "I'm Naruto Senju, a member of Fairy Tail!" Naruto claimed, showing his mark on his right shoulder. "I'll ask you again, why are you targeting Lucy?" he asked them. Juvia's arm morphed into a water blade. "He is of no use to Master Jose, shall I eliminate him?" she asked Monsieur Sol.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Are you from Phantom Lord?" he asked. "That we do! We come to say-" He was cut off completely when Naruto suddenly appeared in front him and decked him across the jaw. Juvia's eyes widened and jumped back to get some distance. _'He's fast!'_ she thought as she looked at Naruto. Naruto turned his gaze to the blue haired teen. "I'm not really into hitting women, but you guys hurt my friends, so don't think you're going to get off scot-free." he said to her.

Juvia stared at him for a second before she blushed a little. "Y-you're right. I'm sorry, I will leave at once." She said and scurried off. "... Uhhh..." shaking his head, Naruto turned towards the earth shifter. "Non non non! We will be back for mademoiselle Lucy Heartfilia-sama, you miscalculation! Our client Jude Heartfilia-sama really wants her back with three nons!" he said as he began to sink into the ground. "My monocle tells me we have just succeeded somewhere else." the man said.

With that he was gone. Naruto looked around to make sure they were really gone. He then walked back over to Lucy, who seemed to be shaking. The enemies must have scared her. "Are you okay?" he asked Lucy. His words fell deaf to her as Lucy was lost in her own thoughts. _'It can't be him... he wouldn't care enough to do something like this... would he?'_ she thought to herself. The Naruto clone waved a hand in her face. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked her.

Lucy looked at him and started crying. "It's all my fault... Jude Heartfilia is my father... He must have hired Phantom to get me back... Levy-chan and the others were hurt... because of me... I-" she began to sob but Naruto cut her off by lightly chopping her on the head. "What are you talking about? Is it your fault for joining the guild you've always wanted to join? I'm sure I can speak on behalf of the others that no one would think this is your fault." he said to her.

"B-but..." she said sniffling. He pat her on the head and smiled. "No buts. Now let's go catch up with the others... I have a bad feeling." the blond male said. She wiped her tears and nodded slowly "Ok.." she said with a small smile.

* * *

Turns out they didn't need to go to Oak town like they thought. They met up with the guild as they got off the train. Makarov was weakened by the drain spell that was used on him, but thanks to Naruto's constant healing he was almost as good as he was when he went in to fight Jose, the master of Phantom, and he would be fit to fight in a couple hours when Naruto finished treating him which Makarov was grateful for and had told the blond so.

"How are we gonna fight against Phantom when they have somebody that can do that?" Wakaba asked. "Is this the end?" another mage Naruto hadn't got the chance to ask... Nab he thought it was. Naruto growled and stood up. "What are you all, babies!? Look moping around and feeling sorry for yourselves is going to get us nowhere alright!" Naruto said. They put their heads down, knowing what he said was true.

The blond ninja continued. "If we regroup and work together as a team, we'll beat those Phantom bastards into the ground! We need to show the world what happens when you mess with Fairy Tail!" he said raising their morale. The guild cheered and immediately got to work. "Does anyone still need treatment?" Naruto asked them. Nobody refused and allowed the blond medic to get busy on healing them as quickly as he could without exhausting himself, which wouldn't be for a while.

"Someone go get the lacrima bombs we have Phantom flunkies to blow up!" Wakaba yelled out. Satisfied with his work on healing Gray who had been first he dismissed the Ice-Make Mage. Naruto then turned around to find Erza smiling at him. "That was quite the speech, and I must say you are quite skilled at healing." she said. Naruto snickered. "I may be an airhead at sometimes, but I have my moments, and thanks for the compliment." he responded to the redhead that reminded him of his late swordmaster Kushina.

"How's Lucy?" Erza asked him. Naruto looked over to the upset blond and saw that she was sitting at a table by herself. "She's pinning all of the blame on herself for some reason. Her father apparently hired Phantom to bring her back to him. Though I don't think that makes it her fault." he said quietly. The redhead nodded. "None of us can blame her for this." she said in agreement. "Right? I'm going to try and cheer her up again." Naruto said as he walked over and sat down next to Lucy. "You know that none of us think it's your fault, right?" he asked the buxom blond.

Lucy looked up at him and sighed. "I know, it's not. It's just... I'm sorry." she said quietly. Naruto chuckled a little. "What are you apologizing for? You said it yourself, your dad's a ass. I gotta ask though, why didn't you tell any of us before?" he asked her. Lucy looked down at her feet. "I ran away from home, so I didn't really want to talk about it. My papa hasn't cared for a year since I ran away, but he suddenly wants me back. He's horrible... Maybe if I just go back, this will all end." she said to herself. Naruto sighed at the blonde's antic. "You don't have to go anywhere. Not if I have anything to say about it." he said.

He stood up and gave her a thumbs up. "I promise that as long as I'm here, I'll make sure that you can have fun with everyone at the guild without worrying about anything! You love this place, don't you?" he asked her. Lucy stared up at him, her eyes tearing. "Naruto..." she said quietly.

* * *

 _"AHAHAHAHA! You're shitting me, right? The old geezer went and got himself K.O.'d by Phantom! That's fucking priceless!"_ Cana glared angrily at the holographic image of Laxus projected inside the Communication Lacrima. Mira continued the call "Laxus, the guild is in danger. We need you to-" Mira said but was interrupted. _"O-oh wait, tell me what he looked like when he was beat! I bet it was priceless!_ " Laxus laughed. "Laxus, stop laughing and come to the guild as fast as you can!" Cana said defensively while yelling at the Lacrima "Your grandfather is hurt and we all need your help!" Mira said.

Laxus' smile faded and turned into a small glare before a cocky grin filled its place, _"What did you guys do while the shit hit the fan? Or how about Erza? How about Mystogan? Did he finally come out of that hole he was hiding in? Did the little babies finally step out from the old man's shadow and try to take charge? I bet that worked out perfectly for all of you."_ Laxus said. "Dammit Laxus you bastard we need you here!" Cana yelled furiously while facing the S-Class Mage through the hologram "Lucy's being targeted by Phantom and we're desperate for help since we're forced to call you for help! Just get over here already!" she said to Laxus.

 _"Lucy? Who the fuck is Lucy?"_ Laxus asked himself as he thought for a minute until realization crossed his face, " _Oh wait, you mean the new gal, right? Why the hell are you guys even bothering trying to help out someone who's barely a part of the guild. That's your problem. You get attached way too easily. It's shit like this that makes Phantom think they can come and attack whenever they want. You losers are weak. And until you can actually learn to stand on your own two feet, I'll take my sweet time coming-"_ Laxus didn't get to finish as-

* **CRACK** *

The Lacrima was knocked off its pedestal and shattered against the ground after Mira had suddenly knocked it off, ending the call abruptly. Cana looked at the barmaid's shaking shoulders, "Mira what's the matter?"Cana asked her. "How?! How can he say something like that?" Mira cried with pain and sadness filling her voice "He's a part of our guild! Our friend! He should understand what we're going through but he's just sitting back and watching us suffer! And we can't do anything about it! Master is hurt because we couldn't help him! We're all suffering and we can't do anything about it!" Mira's voice started to crack as she lowered her head, "I-I can't do anything. O-our guild is-is-" she started to cry.

Cana reached out and held Mira's shoulder before she turned around and faced her friend, her big blue eyes filled with tears and her whole body shaking in fear. Cana felt a tear come to her eye as well and embraced her friend "It's all right Mira don't cry." Cana said to her. Mira leaned into Cana's hug and cried into her friend's shoulder as the weight of their current situation started to bear down on them. When she was done Cana sat back in her seat at the table and looked down at the cards she was using in a futile attempt to locate Mystogan. She groaned and swiped them all off the table before covering her face with her hands and screaming into them.

* * *

 ***Rumble***

They both looked around when a deep vibrating noise could be heard, and it was getting louder. "What's that noise?" Wakaba asked. Romeo ran frantically down the stairs. "Everyone come outside, quickly!" the young boy said in an urgent tone. Naruto ran out to the front of the guild and was completely befuddled at the sight. A giant building walking on six legs was slowly making its way towards the guild.

"Ehhh!?" they all gaped. The Fairies were looking up at the mobile guild in shock and horror as they tried to comprehend how tenacious the Phantom guild was at continuing the fight as quickly as possible. Gray shook his head, "T-that thing could move all this time." he said shocked. Elfman was shaking "It's a mobile guild." he said as he looked at the structure. Tears were filling up in Lucy's eyes, "T-that's shouldn't be possible." she said as she took a step back. Mira covered her mouth and Cana took a step back in fright. Erza was gritting her teeth "They would go this far to destroy us." the redhead exclaimed. Naruto who was now standing with his friends was silent at the sight of the massive moving building.

A ring echoed from the moving guild and a voice spoke through the speaker, _"Hello young and esteemed members of Fairy Tail. I am the guild master of Phantom Lord, Jose Porla. Earlier today many of you came all the way to Oak Town to wreak havoc on our guild. And while I must commend you for your tenacity, as many of you have already noticed we are not confined to just the one guild hall. Now this whole silly feud was only a method we decided to take in an effort to find and return one Lucy Heartfilia to her dear worried father. And in an attempt to end all this silly fighting, I wish to offer you all an ultimatum. Forfeit Lucy Heartfilia to us...and I promise this little 'war' can come to a stop."_ Jose said to them.

Lucy eyes widened in horror after Jose finished stating his terms. Her mind started to race and she realized this was her chance to stop the fighting. To stop anyone else from getting hurt because of her. She hesitantly took a step forward, "I-I-" she stuttered out. "NEVER!" Natsu yelled at the top of his lungs in anger while pointing at the giant moving guild, "WE'LL NEVER GIVE LUCY TO YOU BASTARDS!" he roared which was soon repeated by everyone else.

"FUCK YEAH!"

"THAT'S RIGHT!"

"SHE'S OUR FAMILY THROUGH AND THROUGH!"

"WE'D RATHER DIE THAN HAND HER OVER TO BOTTOM FEEDING FILTH LIKE YOU!"

"YEAH TAKE YOUR OFFER AND GO TO HELL!"

Lucy watched and listened as everyone denied his offer and defended her. Tears started welling up in her eyes and she covered her mouth in a futile attempt to stop the sobs. The speaker rang out, _"Very well then. I suppose we must take some of the more drastic measures from here."_ The guild started to let out a loud mechanical whirring as a gate started to open on the front. A long, massive cannon slowly started to slide out of it and aim for the shore, the guild, and everyone in front of it.

 _"This, as I am sure many of you have already guessed, is the almighty Jupiter Cannon. Now I would hate to have to actually use this on all of you...but I promised I would bring that girl back to her father. And I am a man of my word."_ Jose told them. The magic started gathering at the barrel of the cannon, (" **Three**.") a mechanical voice counted out. "ARE YOU CRAZY?! YOU'LL DESTROY THE TOWN!" someone shouted. (" **Two**.") the voice counted down again.

The Fairy Mages realized that Phantom Lord was only using this job opportunity to finally take Fairy Tail down once and for all. They didn't care about any job. They didn't care about bringing Lucy back to her father. Because they were willing to risk killing her along with a part of the town just to destroy their guild and their members. Erza swiped her arm back at everyone in the guild "RUN!" she yelled out to them.

They followed her command and started retreating towards the guild to try and escape from the incoming blast. A few of them stopped and yelled at the redhead as she charged forward while her whole body glowed, "ERZA! NO! YOU'LL DIE!" Gray yelled out. Naruto was frozen in shock. He just stared up at the Jupiter Cannon as it nearly reached its breaking point and prepared to fire. He stood there silently as everyone else retreated back around him and yelled at Erza to come back. He watched as a man crazy with power was prepared to kill everyone he cared about and destroy part of the town just to get his way.

Naruto finally came back to reality and watched as Erza kept running forward while she equipped her Adamantine Armor over herself. She screamed as she prepared to take the full blast by herself and save everyone from danger. (" **One**.") the mechanical voice counted out. Erza charged forward while screaming. She ignored the warnings from everyone else and prepared for the blast that she was about to take. She kept sprinting forward with her sturdiest armor over her body... But she realized she suddenly couldn't take another step forward.

She looked back just in time to see Natsu had appeared behind her and grabbed the collar of her armor to stop her. She suddenly felt herself being lifted off her feet and tossed several meters back as Natsu continued to charge forward in her place. She landed in the sand and watched in horror as Natsu charged forward. She pulled herself back up and screamed "NNNNAAAAARUUUUUTOOOOO!" out in fright. (" **Fire**.) the mechanical voice said.

The Jupiter Cannon fired its blast and a massive concentration of magical power started soaring towards the shore to blast away the guild. Standing calmly he then surprised his new friends by biting both of his thumbs before he slammed them onto the ground **"Kuchiyose: Yonjū Rashōmon** _(Summoning: Quadruple Layered Rashōmon)"_ Naruto called out and four giant demonic gates rose from the ground to protect him from the incoming beam of magic that was nearing the group. "Holy crap what are those?" Wakaba asked as he looked at the demonic gates rise from the ground to help keep them safe from the blast.

"They're some kind gates..." Erza said as she looked at the barrier gates. The beam of magic collided with the powerful defense that could withstand a Bijū Dama, causing the first two to almost immediately collapse while the third the shake and then crack before the beam faded from existence. "H-he stopped it." Macao said in shock as the two remaining gates disappeared back into the ground. "Amazing..." Natsu said. "Oh wow... that was freaking awesome." Happy said.

 _"How... how did you stop the Jupiter cannon's power with mere walls?"_ Jose's voice called out across the lake. "It's because I don't fight for myself... I fight to protect my friends... unlike you." Naruto whispered but somehow Jose heard him. _"It doesn't matter what you fight for... I fight for the job I am paid to complete. And I intend to get this job done."_ Jose's voice rang out to all of them. "Then I'll stop you all on my own." Naruto said to the master of Phantom Lord. _"I welcome you to try... but I tell you now that you will fail."_ Jose replied to the blond.

"Well then Let's see how you stand against the entire might of Fairy Tail then." Naruto roared and then jumped onto the surface of the lake before racing at the mobile building. "Naruto!" Happy called out to the blond. The ninja looked up to see Natsu and Happy flying above him. "We're going to stop Jupiter!" Natsu said to him. "Okay! I'll meet you guys up there!" Naruto said and watched as they flew straight into the cannon. That's right, the first thing they had to do was stop them from firing that cannon again. Another shot from that thing and the guild, along with the town, would disappear.. especially with him fighting.

Climbing up to the canon, Naruto crawled through just in time to see Natsu destroy the Jupiter cannon's lacrima. The way he had just came in ripped off the wall and fell into the waters below. Naruto looked down with a look of relief. _'That was close...'_ he thought to himself. "Okay! Now to finish off this guy." Natsu declared while pointing at a guy with black and white hair.

The man took a fearful step back. "T-there's more of you? Fine! I, Totomaru of the Elemental Four, shall take you both on!" the man named Totomaru declared to the two. But before the two could make a move- ***Rumble!*** The whole room began shaking violently. "What the heck?" Naruto said. The Phantom mage's eyes widened. "The master can't be thinking of doing THAT!? This room doesn't have a way to stay upright!" he said.

Naruto looked at the guy. "What are you talking about?" he asked the Phantom flunkie. As if to answer his question, the room began to turn upside down.

"What's with this place!?" Naruto stuck to the ground and waited for everything to stop moving... and then his stomach began to feel queasy. Sending a burst of healing chakra through his system Naruto got over the movement while he watched as Natsu tumbled around like a helpless rag doll. "oooohhhh...!" Natsu gurgled. When everything stopped moving, the blonde hopped down to what he hoped was the ground. "Can someone tell me what just happened!" he exclaimed.

Totomaru looked at him and smirked. "It's now complete. This is our guild's most powerful weapon, the Super Mage Giant Phantom MK II!" he said with a glad yell. Naruto looked over at his pink haired friend, who was on his knees suffering from motion sickness. _Naruto thought to himself as he looked at his fellow dragon slayer._ His attention was turned back to Totomaru when he heard the man scream out in surprise.

The Phantom mages entire body was now completely frozen. Elfman ran passed Naruto and grabbed the enemy mage with his beast arm, then proceeded to throw him right out of the building. Naruto shrugged. "Well that works. Hey guys, how are things outside?" he asked the calvary. Gray spoke first. "Not good. Everyone is fighting off Jose's Shade magic and now this thing just turned into a giant robot. We nearly fell off while climbing up." he told the blond.

"But real men don't fall off of giant robots!" Elfman said. The room started to shake again. What was with this building... was it a fun house or something? "I'm going to go see what's going on now." Happy said and flew outside. Gray kicked Natsu on the head. "You're so useless you know that?" he told the pinkette whose only response was a groan. The shaking stopped and the dragon slayer jumped back up. "Oh! It stopped." He then turned over to Gray and shook an angry fist. "What was that for, asshole?" Natsu yelled at Gray. "Because it's true." Gray yelled back. "Say that to my face pervert." Natsu yelled back at the ice mage.

While they were still arguing, Happy flew back in with a troubled expression on his face. "Guys, it's absolutely terrible! This place really did turn into a giant robot and it's charging a super powerful spell that's going to destroy the city!" he exclaimed. They all looked at each other and started to sweat. "We should split up and try to find this thing's power source." Naruto suggested and pointed up to the top of the building.

"I'm going to the top of this thing and summon a friend of mine to cripple this thing. You guys find a way to stop the cannon!" he said to them. They all nodded split up to stop the building from leveling the city. Naruto clapped his hands together and disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

Finding himself on top of the mechanical monstrosity, Naruto looked at the magic circle it was creating. "I still don't know much about magic, even what little I can use, but even I can tell that thing is almost complete. I better get Bunta to cut off the arms." Naruto told himself. Just as he was about to summon the chief of toads when it started raining... again. "This again? Then that would mean..." he said to himself as he turned to find the rain woman making her way towards him.

"Drip, drop. Hello again Mr. Sundrop." Juvia greeted with a neutral expression. Naruto raised an eyebrow at the nickname. "Mr... sun... drop?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow. The girl blushed lightly and then pointed at his golden hair. Looking up to where she was pointing, he realized what she was referring to. "Oh, you mean my hair? Yeah I inherited it from my- wait, no! How do I stop this thing from destroying the town?" he asked her as he forced himself back on track.

Juvia looked at him with saddened eyes "Juvia's sorry, but Juvia cannot say, please hand over Lucy if Mr. Sundrop wants it to stop." Juvia told him. The shinobi crossed his arms. "Sorry, but that's not gonna work. I told you before that I don't like hurting girls, but if you keep targeting my friends then you're in for a world of hurt!" he told the girl. Juvia blushed again and turned around, confusing the blonde again. _'It's happening again, this pitter patter in my chest!'_ She turned and looked at the confused boy, he was tapping his foot impatiently. _'I must make him mine no matter what!'_ she thought to herself.

Running out of patience, Naruto spoke. "Hey are you okay? Whoa!" A sphere of water enveloped his entire body. He fruitlessly tried to swim out but found that no matter how hard he swam, he didn't move an inch. _'What?! I can't get out! This is just like Zabuza's water prison jutsu!'_ Naruto thought to himself. She looked at him sadly again. "No one can escape Juvia's water lock. Goodbye, Mr. Sundrop!" Juvia said.

 _'What the heck is she saying!? Wait, now's not the time for that! I'm running out of air!'_ Naruto frantically thought to himself before he gathered his energy. Holding his hands out he called upon the most basic technique of he Rinnegan **"Shinra Tensei** _(Almighty Push)"_ the blond called out as he released a powerful burst of gravity to get rid of the sphere of water. The water bubble, having easily reached its limits, due to the power of the blonde's right eye, finally burst and Naruto gasped for air. Juvia's eyes widened in shock. _'He escaped the Water Lock!? Juvia was sure it was inescapable! Is this fate?'_ She thought, heart-stricken by the blond's move.

Naruto fell to the ground and glared at her, water dripping down his face. _'Why is he looking at Juvia with such cold eyes? Yes, this man is an enemy. Juvia must be strong! It is war!'_ Her eyes now determined, she shot streams of water at him. " **Water Slicer**!" the blue haired teen called out. Naruto ducked out of the way and threw a couple shuriken at the water women. The throwing stars merely passed right through her with a splash.

"What the heck!?" he exclaimed. That was so much like Suigetsu's water body... just great."Yes, Juvia is made of the rain itself." Juvia told the blond. "That's actually kinda cool!" Naruto said, this time catching her off guard. "W-what?" Juvia was completely shocked by his admittance. _'He said Juvia was cool? He... likes Juvia? Love!?'_ she thought as her face began to heat up. _'He said he likes me. He said he likes me. He said he-'_ she thought but before her train of thought's could continue the blond called out to the water mage.

"Hey watch out!" Naruto called out, snapping Juvia out of her thoughts. She realized she was now dangerously close to the edge. "Wha-" she exclaimed but the building suddenly shook a little and she fell off. "Ahh!" she screamed out as she fell over the ledge of the building. Naruto lunged over to the edge and grabbed onto her hand. "Hold on!" he told the girl. Juvia looked up at him with wide eyes. _'He... he saved Juvia...'_ Juvia thought to herself.

Naruto pulled her up and sat down. "Man that was a close one! What were you thinking walking so close to the end?" he asked her. Juvia put her head down as the blonde scolded her. "…Why would you save Juvia? We're supposed to be enemies." Juvia said to the blond. Naruto stopped talking and scratched his cheek awkwardly. "Well, enemy or not I can't just stand by and watch a cute girl like you fall to her doom, can I?" he asked her.

 _'Cute? He called me Cute?'_ Juvia's mind was going in all these different directions when Naruto spoke again. "You know you're pretty weird you know that? You kinda remind me of someone back home, even if it's only that you're both weird. Though, I admit that I like weird people like you." He said and grinned a foxlike grin. Juvia's mind overloaded and she passed out. "Wow... you really are like Hinata... I honestly didn't expect for you to have her fainting spells..." Naruto said with a chuckle. "Naruto!" a familiar set of voices called out. Turning around Naruto saw Elfman, Lisanna, and Mirajane were running towards him.

Naruto stood up and walked towards the siblings, meeting them halfway. "Lisanna-Chan? What are you doing here?" he asked the trio.

Lisanna shook her head at the blond "A lot happened but there's no time for that. Is she one of the Elemental Four?" Lisanna asked as she pointed at the unconscious Juvia. Naruto shrugged. "I think so, she was strong for a woman." Elfman pumped a massive fist. "You're such a man! Now that means that we just need to beat one more! " he exclaimed while Naruto chuckled. Elfman was so much like Lee it wasn't... ok it was... funny.

* * *

"So the Elemental Four are this thing's source of power?" Naruto asked as they ran through the building. Mira nodded. "Yes, now all that's left is Aria, the wind." she told the blond. Elfman growled "He's the bastard that drained the the master's magic power." he said. "With him out of the way we can stop the spell that they're trying to cast." Lisanna said. Naruto nodded. He was lucky to have run into that Juvia girl then. "So where are Natsu and Gray?" he asked them. There was a slight explosion and the building started rumbling again. "This place is really starting to get on my nerves with all the shaking!" Elfman growled out.

"This must mean Abyss Break was stopped!" Lisanna cheered. " **Attention Fairy Tail weaklings. We have succeeded in capturing Miss Lucy Heartfilia."** Jose spoke through the speakers. The four gasped. "How did they get her!?" Lisanna asked in surprise. " **Ahh! Let me go!"** Lucy's voiced shrieked through the loudspeaker's. "Stop it!" Mirajane screamed. _"Kurama... power me up... NOW!"_ he roared. **"Rargh Let's get this punk for hurting our friend."** the fox agreed as he filtered his power into the blond.

A red aura started foaming around Naruto, making the three Strauss siblings take a step back. "Naruto? What's th-" Their words stopped there as blonde's appearance changed. Naruto's eyes were now blood red and his whisker marks were thicker. His nails both on his hands and feet grew long and sharp. To put it simply, he looked possessed. "Naruto... that appearance... it can't be..." Lisanna thought as she looked at the transformation. One moment he was just standing there, and the next he was gone in the blink of an eye. "What was that?" Elfman asked. _"Naruto... what's wrong with you..."_ Lisanna thought to herself.

The trio just looked at each other worriedly... they needed to help stop what they felt was a serious ass whooping.

* * *

" **Jose**!" Naruto roared as he stormed down the hallways of Phantom's moving guild, coming to a stop when he came into a room with Natsu, Gray, and Erza. They all looked at him in shock. "Naruto!? What happened to you?" Gray asked the blond. Natsu sniffed the air. "You smell funny... and I don't mean the fact that you're a dragon slayer either." Natsu said. "I'll explain later, where's Jose?" Naruto told them.

An intense wave of pressure hit them. Gray gagged. "What's this vile feeling!?" the ice make mage asked as he tried to keep his lunch down. "My, my, my, what a ferocious appearance." a new voice said gaining their attention. Naruto looked up and glared death at the man. "Jose! Where's Lucy!?" he demanded. The guild master put a hand up. "Now now, there is no need to get impatient." he told the blond.

"Don't play games with me!" he yelled as he swung an arm out, and a red hand made purely of red energy extended towards Jose. The attack went right through him and his body flickered. "Naruto, that's just a Thought Projection! Be careful!" Erza warned him. Naruto looked around for his target. "Show yourself, you bastard!" the blonde demanded. **"Naruto keep calm... you may control my power, but remember that it's nine times as powerful with the other's here as well."** Kurama told him. _"Don't worry I won't go mad."_ he responded.

Suddenly a bunch of dark human shaped figures came out of the shadows and latched onto the shinobi. " **Shade Entangle."** Jose yelled out. Their grip on Naruto increased tremendously, causing him to grunt out in pain. This was when the real Jose came out of hiding and chuckled. "Don't bother struggling, it will only make it worse on your body as I'm sure you feel." He said and watched with glee as his shadows strangled the blonde.

"Naruto!" his friends sprung into action. The wizard saint extended his hand and ghosts began to swirl around it. " **Dead Wave**."he called out calmly. He swung his arm towards the duo and a large purple beam completely engulfed their forms. "Gah!" they screamed out from the strike before they flew across the room and slammed into a wall, falling to the ground with a sickening crunch.

"Grrrr! You rotten bastard!" Naruto yelled as he called upon his Crash magic causing the Wizard Saint's trap to glow before it shattered the spell binding him. He then lounged at Jose, easily twice as fast as before. _'Such speed!'_ The master wizard barely dodged the slash, escaping with only a minor cut on his cheek. "I'll have to play a little more serious with this one. How about this!?" Jose said as he swiped his hand horizontally and the area around Naruto exploded. "I'm not done yet!" Jose called out as he continued his assault on the blond until he sensed something from underneath him.

He jumped just as another red arm burst from the ground and tried to grab him. "Is that all you got brat!?" he asked Naruto. The arm retracted back to Naruto. He blurred towards the smirking mage once more. Ducking under a horizontal swipe, Jose charged another shot in his hand. " **Death Wave**!" he yelled out. The beam hit its target at point blank range and his smirk grew wider. What he didn't expect was for the blonde to explode in a puff of smoke only to reveal a log.

"What!?" He whirled around but it was too late as Naruto thrust a green sphere into his torso. **"CRASHING RASENGAN**!" Naruto called out as he combined both his Crash and Rasengan. Jose's scream was silenced by him exploding into multiple dolls all of which had small holes in their torsos but still very much alive. "Time for you to go back to normal... I still have to kick your ass..." Naruto said waving a hand causing Jose to reform. "P-please h-have m-m-mercy o-on m-m-me." Jose begged the pissed blond. "Sorry all out of mercy." Naruto growled out to the whimpering wizard.

* * *

Lucy was propped against a wall by an iron shackle. _'If only I had my keys.'_ she thought to herself. **Ching**! She flinched as another iron dagger embedded itself into the wall near her head. "Gihihi!" Gajeel's voice laughed at her. She opened her eyes and glared at the man responsible for throwing the knife at her. Gajeel, Phantom lord's Iron Dragon Slayer, was messing with her like a predator toying with its prey. "I almost feel sorry for you all." Lucy said with pity in her eyes.

The dragon slayer smiled wickedly. His arm morphed into a sword and proceeded to slowly walk towards her. "What was that cheerleader?" he asked the blond. A Phantom Lord member ran in front of him. "Gajeel stop! We can't kill her, the master said-" but he couldn't finish as Gajeel backhanded the mage, knocking him out of the way. "Out of my way, I don't give two shits!" he told the man.

Lucy continued defiantly. "You all just made enemies of the strongest guild in Fiore!" she said to the black haired slayer. "The only thing you Fairy Tail scumbags are good at is being weak!" Gajeel said as he brought his sword up and struck down at her. Lucy squeezed her eyes shut. ' _Naruto_!' she thought urgently as she hoped he could reach her in time. **BOOM**! A man flew through a couple of walls, and skid to the ground in front of Lucy. "W-what the hell!" Gajeel said in surprise.

Gajeel looked at the now unconscious mage with wide eyes. "Master Jose was defeated?" he said as he sniffed the air and turned towards the hole in the wall his master crashed through. _'What is this scent… it smells familiar somehow... almost like_ him... _but it's different somehow.._ ' Gajeel thought to himself. Lucy looked where he was gazing and found Naruto. "Naruto-" She gasped at her friends new appearance. Naruto looked at Lucy and saw how she was bruised and there were knives sticking to the wall around her. He lowered his head, his bangs shadowing his dark crimson eyes. "Lucy... who did this to you?" he growled in anger.

Lucy didn't get a chance to say anything when Gajeel laughed. "That would be me. Are you the one who defeated our mas-" he didn't get to finish as the blond suddenly appeared in front of him. **Bam!** Gajeel was completely caught off guard by Naruto's fist carving into his face. Gajeel flew across the room and caught himself in the air. Once he landed he barely had enough time to cover his arms with iron to block another blow.

Now fully covered in iron, the dragon slayer roared and thrust his fist with all his might. Everyone in the room had to shield their eyes from the shock wave that came from the mighty punch. Lucy's shackle broke off the wall and she fell to the floor. When she looked up she gasped when she saw that Naruto had caught Gajeel's fist, his hand steaming from the impact.

Gajeel gulped and began to sweat. "W-what are you?" he asked in a bit of fear. "I'm your worst nightmare..." he growled as he covered his free hand in black shadows. Naruto brought his shadow covered fist back and rammed it into the metal man's stomach causing him to gag from the strike. "Guah!" Gajeel gagged as he fell on his knees and coughed up blood. How could this guy inflict so much damage on him through his iron skin... it should have been impossible...

Naruto kicked Gajeel in the chin and the man bounced off the roof and back to the ground. He then jumped on top of him and continued to beat him with his fists. The Phantom mages cowered in fear as they watched their strongest member get pummeled. "M-monster!" they said in fear. Naruto stood up, grabbing Gajeel by the face and effortlessly lifting him off the ground. He pulled fist back for the final blow and just as he was about to finish the job, someone grabbed his arm. Growling and turning to look at who it was, his face softened when he saw Lucy.

She was crying. It took her all just to stand, let alone hold onto his arm. The shadows cut into her skin... causing the blood to seep out... but she didn't let go of him. "S-stop... please... This isn't you..." she said to the blond. The vile power of Kurama's chakra and Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic began to recede quickly, and then Naruto's features began to revert back to normal. Seeing a familiar pair of ocean blue eyes, Lucy let go.

Naruto dropped his crippled enemy and caught her. "Lucy... I... I..." he couldn't believe he had let himself go so far... this wasn't him... he was a healer... not a killer... yes he had trained to kill... but he would rather heal and save a life than take one... Lucy smiled weakly. She could already feel herself slipping away into unconsciousness "Let's go back... to Fairy Tail." she said quietly having pushed so far past her limits, she fell asleep in his arms.

Naruto began to shake. "…I'm such an idiot!" he scolded himself. "You're right, you are brat." Makarov's voice called out to him. Naruto turned to see Makarov sitting on some of the rubble. "Gramps, I-" he started to say but the old man raised a hand and Naruto clamped his mouth shut. "We'll talk about everything later." he then looked at the fallen Phantom mages. "You didn't kill them, did you?" he asked the blond.

Looking at them and seeing their chests move, if only slightly, the blonde sighed in relief. He had completely lost it. Anymore and he surely would have broken Fairy Tail's most important rule. "No they're still alive... just unconscious..." he said. The sound of cheering could be heard outside. Makarov spoke. "Let's go. We've won." he said in a proud tone. Naruto looked down at Lucy one more time before picking her up and following the master.

* * *

 **One Week Later…**

* * *

Naruto took a bite of his food. "I can't believe the stupid council questioned us for a whole week!" he said clearly upset. He looked up and saw Natsu and Gray competing against one another to see who could carry more wood... somehow Jose had once again destroyed the guildhall... and he was not rebuilding it, much to Makarov's shame, however he would provide the wood to build it, much to Makarov's pleasure. One of them tripped on a rock and they both crashed down, the wood beams buried them. The blonde laughed at them, slapping the crate he was sitting on as he laughed at the duo.

"Haha, you guys suck at manual labor! I bet I could carry ten times the amount you had, and more!" the blonde said as he tried to control his breaths. Natsu's head popped out of the pile. "Oh yeah? Then do it!" he challenged the blond. Gray's head came out next. "Hey, where'd you get the food?" he asked him. Naruto looked at the pink bento box in his hands. "Oh, this? I sorta just found it after I woke up from my nap. It was probably Lucy, I'll have to thank her later." he said.

Natsu and Gray shivered when they suddenly felt an intense killing intent. "What was that?" Natsu asked Gray. Naruto just looked at them, oblivious of what they were feeling. "What was what?" he asked as he didn't feel the chill. "Natsu! Gray! Quit messing around!" Erza shouted at the two. She had just requipped into a construction worker's outfit and was ready to begin working and saw the two slacking off on the job... just like usual.

The rivals grumbled and began to pick up their mess. "What was that?" She growled at them. "N-nothing Erza-sama!" Gray said shaking. "Aye sir-growl-ma'am!" Natsu said in compliance. Naruto laughed at their panicked state. Erza turned her attention to the laughing teen. "Naruto, you too! Stop eating and help out with rebuilding the guildhall!" she ordered the blond. Naruto just looked at her pointed behind her showing that he was doing something... in a sense.

Following his finger, Erza saw that there were over a thirty Naruto's helping all over the construction site. Ignoring his smug look she sighed. "At least do something productive." she grumbled out. Naruto got up and dusted himself off. "Yeah yeah. I was going to go find the old man anyway." he said to her. "What for?" she asked him. Naruto looked back at her and scratched his cheek. "Uh... stuff..." he said.

She frowned. "I hope that you will share these... things with the rest of us sometime? Or do you not trust us?" she asked him. Naruto sighed. "It's not that, it's just... I'm not ready to tell you all yet. I will though, I promise." he told the redhead. Humming her approval, Erza left. Sighing again, Naruto went off to go find Makarov. "Now where is that old man... Oh right, the giant man like Choji." he said. He walked over and yelled "Hey, gramp's! Got a minute?" he asked him.

The giant looked down and shrunk back down to his original size. "Yo! Naruto my boy, how can I help you?" he asked him. The blonde put his hands in his pockets. "I am having complications with some of my abilities... I don't know why but I am even with my perfect control over my abilities." he said. The old man nodded. "Follow me, I'd like to hear more of these complications of yours." he told the blond. They walked to a secluded area where they wouldn't be easily heard and sat down on a bench.

"So? You ready to share with me?" Makarov said. Naruto steeled himself and nodded. "Yeah… I don't know why, but ever since those two guys took me and tried to steal my power I have been having trouble reining in my power and I'm afraind that I'm going to hurt someone one day if I go out of control." he started out. Makarov closed his eyes. "I can guarantee it won't happen." he said matter of factly. "How can you be so sure?" Naruto asked the Master of Fairy Tail. "I have faith..." Makarov said to the powerful blond.

The old man stayed silent, his expression neutral and unreadable. Naruto looked down. "I can leave if you want-" he didn't get to finish as he felt a something hit his head-Smack-Makarov smacked the back of his head. "Ow! What the hell was that for!?" Naruto stopped yelling when he heard laughter. "W-what are you laughing for?"he asked the old man. "Now why would I kick you out for something as silly as that that?" he asked the blond.

Naruto frowned. "Silly? You saw what I was like while only using a portion of my power! What would happen if I lost control!" the blond said. "Your family would stop you." Makarov said with a serious, but kind tone, and Naruto's eyes widened. "I've told you once before, here in this guild we treat all of our guildmates like family. If one of us is in trouble, we help them." he said with a small smile.

Naruto remembered what Mirajane said when he got his guild stamp. ' _Family_...' he thought with a smile. That's right... Fairy Tail was a family... just like he and his friends were... a family made of friends... Makarov stood up and started walking back towards the guild. "Why don't you tell everyone about these... complications you're having and see how they react. Then you can decide whether to stay or leave." he told the blond.

Naruto thought about what the old man had said and smiled. _'He really is like the old man and pervy sage.'_ he thought. "Well they already know about the fox as I told them a few weeks ago so they don't have to be told a second time. I think it may have something to do with what I bought... but then again it could be something else entirely." he said. "Best of luck figuring out what's wrong." Makarov told Naruto with a grin. "Well then I shouldn't worry..." Naruto said. "Precisely... If they had to worry about a demon rampaging then they wouldn't be a part of Fairy Tail now." Makarov said. "I guess so..." Naruto said

* * *

Naruto was walking to Lucy's house that he built, but he wasn't alone because following him was the team he had helped form "Why are you guys following me?" He looked back to see Natsu, Happy, Gray, Lisanna, and Erza walking behind him. "Because we're worried about Lucy." Lisanna said in a kind tone. Gray elbowed the blond on his side. "Or did you want to be alone?" He asked slyly. The blonde shrugged. "Makes no difference to me. Just don't be too crazy, I bet she's still a little sore from..." He remembered the burn marks left on Lucy's arms from his combined magic and Kurama's chakra.

Erza put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "It wasn't your fault." she told the bummed blond. "Hey, Naruto." a familiar voice called out to him. Naruto turned to see an exhausted looking Loke. He didn't know the guy all that much, just that he was scared of Lucy for some reason. "Hey, you okay?" he asked the man in a worried doctor voice that he used when he was helping a patient. "Yeah I'm fine... Hey, can you give these to Lucy?" he asked and tossed a set of keys to the ninja.

Naruto's eyes widened. "Oh I totally forgot she lost them! Thanks!" he told the man. Gray looked at Loke worriedly. "Are you sure you're okay man? Were you looking for those this whole time, because I have haven't seen you around lately." he told him. The womanizer smiled weakly. "It's hard being a feminist." Loke joked with them. Natsu snatched the keys from Naruto's hands and started to run off. "Let's go see if Lucy wants to play!" he said. Naruto chased after him. "Hey! Remember what I told you!?" he told his fellow slayer before he turned back and waved to Loke. "Thanks, Loke! I owe you one!" he said and continued to run while both Erza and Gray ran after them.

* * *

Natsu opened the front door. "Lucy! How's it going!?" he yelled with Happy mimicking him. No one answered them. "Huh? She's not here." Happy said. Everyone else walked in. "She's not?" Lisanna asked. Naruto knocked on the bathroom. "Lucy? You in there?" When no one answered, he opened the door and found nobody. "Not here either." he said. This was starting to look bad... where had Lucy run off to?

"Where's Lucy!?" Happy cried out and opened a cabinet. "Ah!" the blue cat yelled out as bunch of letters fell and piled onto him. Natsu picked up the letters and read some of them. "Hey... these are letters to her mom." he said getting everyone's attention. Gray looked at Naruto. "Did you know these were here?" he asked the blonde who was just as confused. Hey he just built the place he never had the chance to come inside and see if she liked the place.

The blonde shook his head. "Nope... I haven't ever been inside... I just built the place for her and got paid for it." he told Gray. "Guys." Erza called out to them in an urgent tone. They all turned to see Erza holding a piece of paper. "What's that?" Naruto asked the redhead. "It's a message... it says 'I'm going home'." She read, shocking all of them. "She went home!?" Lisanna exclaimed. "She probably still feels responsible!" Natsu said in shock. "We can't let her leave us!"Gray said. Naruto said nothing and dashed out the door. "Naruto?" they all asked confused when a couple seconds later, he came back. "Do you guys know where Lucy used to live?" he asked with a nervous chuckle. They all sweatdropped... typical Naruto.

* * *

Lucy walked through the hallways of the Heartfilia mansion followed by one of the servants "Are you sure you don't want to change before seeing your father?" one of the maids asked her. She shook her head. "No... I won't be long." she replied to the servant. Stopping in front of the large doors to her father's study, she took one final breath before opening the doors. "Hello, father." Lucy said to the elderly man standing at the window. "Lucy... You've finally returned..." her father said.

* * *

Naruto and the rest were running towards the giant mansion just as Lucy was walking out of it. "LUCY!" they all yelled to their friend. Lucy looked up and was surprised to see a crying Happy fly into chest. "What are you guys doing here!?" she exclaimed shocked they would follow her there. Naruto stopped in front of her and pulled out the note she left. "We found this note and thought you weren't coming back." he said. She looked at the note, and then at them before looking at the note then started laughing. They all looked at her like she was crazy. "What's so funny?" Natsu asked her. She wiped a stray tear before answering. "I just came here to visit my mother's grave." said still laughing at them. "Ehhh!?" they all said.

* * *

"Naruto stop pouting, you're acting like a spoiled child." Lucy said, but she got no response from the Senju. "Look, I'm sorry, I should have left more than just a note." she said to her friend. Still nothing. _'Honestly, he can be such a child…'_ Lucy thought with a sigh. Though knowing he was so worried about her made her kinda happy. "Wanna go get some ramen at the guild?" she asked while Naruto's ear twitched. "...Can we get miso and shrimp ramen?" he asked her. Bingo... the easiest way to get to the blonde was to mention his favorite food and he would be like putty. Lucy shook her head in amusement. "Sure." she told the now excited blond.

* * *

Naruto and Lucy walked up the construction site of the guild and heard Mirajane yelling. "We can all finally take jobs again! Thank you all for your hard work!" she said with a smile. The guild members cheered at the idea of taking a job. Naruto looked at his partner. "Hey wanna take on a job? It's been awhile since the last one right." he told her. Lucy sat on one of the stools. "Not today, I'm still sore from Aquarius' spanking me." said with a moan of pain remembering what the merwoman did to her butt... she did not want to experience that again.

Naruto chuckled. "Not gonna lie, that was pretty funny. I know I asked this once before but still is she always like that?" he asked her with a chuckle. "It probably would have been worse if you weren't there." Lucy said and shivered still remembering the angered mermaid. Mirajane walked over to them. "Hey you two. Are you going to do a mission today?" she asked the duo. Naruto sat down next to Lucy. "Not today Mira, but can I get some miso and shrimp ramen please?" he asked her.

She giggled. "Of course, just give me a minute." she said, but before she could leave they heard a crash behind them. "I dare you to say that again!" a booming voice yelled out. "Erza?" Naruto asked as he turned and saw the redhead talking to a tall blond man with a scar going down his right eye. "Who's that?" he asked her. "Oh yeah, you didn't see him because you left on your quest for Galuna. That's Laxus, one the strongest members in our guild beside the Master, you, and Gildarts." Mirajane explained. "Then I'll say it again. Our guild doesn't need weak members." Laxus said smugly.

Naruto already didn't like this guy. **"Wow he's is an ass."** Kurama said. _"Yeah... he is about get his ass kicked if he doesn't stop."_ Naruto replied. "You bastard." Erza growled. The tall man pointed at Levy, Jet, and Droy. "I heard you were beaten up by Iron Dragon Gajeel. Pathetic!" he told the trio. Lucy frowned as she watched her friend get badmouthed. "How mean." she said. Laxus turned to Lucy and sneered. "Well if it isn't the princess who caused all of this herself." he said.

Naruto got up and got right into his face. "Hey, back off." he growled as his Rinnegan glowed a menacing purple. Laxus smirked. "Oh, sorry if I offended your girlfriend. What was your name again newbie?" he asked with a fake curious tone. The tension was intense and some of the guild members unconsciously took a step back. Erza grabbed Naruto's shoulder. "Stop, he isn't worth it." she told the glowering blond who didn't want to back down.

Naruto stared at Laxus for another second before turning away. "No... if he wants a fight... then I'll take it." he said with a growl as shadows started to pour off his body. "Like I would take on somebody as weak as- Laxus didn't get to finish as he was suddenly thrown back by an immense amount of power. Standing up quickly he saw that Naruto had his hand raised with his palm facing him. "Alright.. you want a fight... you'll get one... but not today... your days are numbered brat." Laxus growled at the blond. "Your words don't scare me... I've had to fight primordial gods and a goddess. I'm sure I can take you." Naruto said.

Laxus humphed turned and started walking away. "Once I take over this guild, I'll make all the weaklings disappear!" he said as he laughed and walked off. Lucy let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "That was tense. At first I thought you two were going to go for each other's throats." she said wiping her brow. Naruto grunted. "Him, become the next master? Don't make me laugh!" Naruto snorted. "It's actually quite possible." Lisanna said sadly. "Huh?" he asked surprised. "It's because Laxus is the master's grandson." Lisanna said. "Ehhh!?" he exclaimed while he looked at her in disbelief. "How could someone so rude and uncaring like that be that old man's grandson!?" he asked her.

Erza walked over to them. "That's why you should just avoid him altogether. Here, I have an idea. Let's take on a mission." she said as she handed Naruto a mission request. "Destroy an illegal magic school?" he read. Erza nodded. "Yes, Lisanna, Lucy you two stay here. Natsu and Gray will come with the two of us for the job." she said as both Lucy and Lisanna needed a break. The two rivals glared at each other. Naruto looked at Lucy, who nodded happily. "Okay, good luck." she told him.

* * *

Sighing Naruto sat back down at the bar to await Mira so he could get a bowl of ramen. Mira already knowing what the blond wanted went to the kitchen to prepare his meal. The mission he just got from was more trouble than it was worth. Natsu did more damage than good and they didn't get paid... again. Why did that pink haired fool have to be so destructive? Mira walked out of the kitchen with a steaming bowl of ramen and sat it in front of him where he just nodded at her.

Finishing the meal he paid her, even though she didn't need the money, and left. He wanted to clear his mind and he knew just how to do it. Walking into a clearing Naruto walked to the center of it. As if they knew what he was planning Naruto's tenants started to question him **"Are you sure that you want to do something like this? You know that you're only supposed to this if you're in battle."** Kurama told him with a raised eyebrow.

 _"I know... and I don't care. What I do with my power is for me and me alone to use. Yes I have you guys as something to fall back on if I am caught in a tough situation, but I need to keep up with my own prowess. Besides I need to get my stuff back in order or else I could hurt somebody."_ Naruto told the fox. Kurama snorted at his partner **"Bah you don't need to, you _want_ to that's why you're doing this." **Kurama said to the blond who didn't reply.

Instead Naruto closed his eye's and began to focus on the world around him and soon he began to absorb the energy from nature. When he was done Naruto gains red markings around and under his eyes as well in the middle of his forehead. Opening his eye's one would immediately notice that his blue eye changed to gold while his Rinnegan was now red in color. Naruto's senses were at a all time high and he could sense that there was nobody around him so this would work perfectly.

Creating a couple clones they spread out several meters that were large enough for him to let loose without hurting anybody. Clapping their hands together in the Ram seal the four clones yelled out **"Ninpo: Shisekiyōjin** _(Ninja Art: Four Crimson Ray Formation)"_ and a large square barrier rose to unimaginable heights gaining the attention of all the people in Magnolia. Everyone in the guild didn't know what was causing this and decided to see what was causing this to happen.

* * *

Enter: Naruto Shippuden: Bijuu mode control ost

* * *

Creating eight clones he watched as they blitzed to different areas of the barrier while Naruto called upon the power of his partner. "Alright... let's do this KURAMA!" Naruto roared out as his power rose to unimaginable heights before he was standing in a giant fox with nine tails. Each of the clones had transformed into their respective partners for the sparring match and charged the fox avatar who released a mighty roar as he too charged at his enemies for the spar. Now with an eight on one match up that would seem pretty unfair, but in this case it was a even play out as Kurama had the power to hold all his siblings off on his own.

Kurama was then wrapped in a glowing suit of armor that would protect him from most relative harm although it wasn't really necessary. **"I'm taking you down Kurama."** Shukaku declares as he charges the Susanoo clad fox before he was followed by his siblings. **"Bring it you overgrown raccoon."** Kurama retorted. Tackling Shukaku the two beasts roll before Kurama manages to pin his brother underneath him. Drawing a fist back Kurama goes to punch him, but Saiken comes up from behind and eats his hand.

Isobu coils up and starts to roll at him at high speeds and smushes him in between his brother. Kurama looks up and sees Kokuo charging him at full speed. **"I'm not going to fall for something simple as that YOU HEAR ME KOKUO!"** Kurama roars out as he raises his free arm and punches Kokuo away destroying the landscape. Kurama then senses Matatabi jumping over Isobu and Kurama grabs Saiken by the back of his throat before he picks his younger brother up with ease.

"Take this!" Naruto calls out as Saiken impacts Matatabi and releases Saiken sending the two of them flying where they crash several meters away. Kurama then wraps his tails around Isobu and swings around in a full circle before he releases the turtle sending him flying into a charging Gyuki's stomach and sends the two of them flying off. Kurama jumps into the air and smirks as Chomei tries to outpace his bigger sibling, but it was all for naught as Kurama tackled him to the ground.

To those watching this was a fight that was on a level similar to a wizard saints... no this was something that was beyond a Wizard Saint. "I-it's like a giant monster brawl..." Gray said as he watched the fox literally tear into the other giants. "So this is the power of the Tailed Beasts Naruto told us about..." Erza said quietly. "Naruto-sama..." Juvia said as she watched from her position behind a tree with large eye's. She didn't know that he held such power at his disposal.

Son Goku who was bouncing from wall to wall before he saw Kurama tackle Chomei **"Hold on Cho I've got your back."** the four tailed gorilla called out to his sibling. He then opened his mouth up **"Yōton: Goyo Mekkyaku** _(Lava Style: Great Lava Annihilation)"_ the King of the Sage Monkey's called out. Son inhaled splitting his chakra into earth and fire before he mixed them together, it was time to show them all a real lava attack. Son then exhaled a stream of lava pouring forth from his mouth. The lava came to life pouring out into a wide lava wall with such a mass it spanned on for nearly the entirety of the barrier.

Kurama jumped off his brother just in time to avoid bar be queing both him and his brother allowing Chomei to fly away. Kurama then wrapped his tails around his body before he started to spin **"Kyuubi Senpu** _(Nine Tail's Whirlwind)"_ Kurama called out as lava, tree's, what was left anyways, and dust was kicked up forming a large tornado of burning wind, tree's, and lava. The barrier bulged making some think that it was going to pop, but it didn't much to their relief.

When he stopped spinning Kurama unwrapped his tails and swiped one to clear the air. The clearing was now void of both lava and tree's with his siblings tossed at random spots within the barrier. Naruto and Kurama watched as they all sat up and opened their mouths and began to gather raw energy and balancing it in a eight to two ratio. Kurama and Naruto knew what these attacks were, but the people sure didn't as they eyed the energy packed spheres with wide eyes.

"W-what are those?" Lucy asked. She could feel the amount of raw power coming from those things. This was bad what if the red barrier didn't hold everyone here could get hurt by those things. "I can't answer that..." Makarov said with sweat running down his forehead as he felt the power coming from the orbs that the beasts were preparing. If this is what Naruto did for his exercises then he may need to rethink of where to do them because this was a little too close to town.

 **"Bijuudama rendan** _(Tailed Beast Bomb Barrage)"_ the Tailed Beast's called out as they fired their respective sphere of energy. Kurama wrapped his tails around his body once more and began to spin again at a faster rate than before immediately catching the explosive sphere's in the gravity of his spinning which sent them into the atmosphere, which is what the other's wanted. The bombs exploded warping the top of the barrier while the beast's ran to group together. The explosion was something the people didn't see coming, but were glad that they were up so high and not down low or something might have happened to the barrier.

What they didn't know was that this barrier could take a head on blast from a beast twice as powerful as Kurama and would still stay standing, but the clones didn't think they needed to know that... yet. When the light died down Kuama saw his siblings gathered together with smirks on their faces which in turn made Kurama smirk back. The eight of them charged their brother as Kurama charged them **"RRRAAAGGGGGGHHHH"** Kurama roared out at his siblings as they came together.

Kurama then raised his hand and knocked the eight of them away much to the shock of everyone there. "This fight... it's on a different level of it's own... we wouldn't stand a chance..." Jet said as he watched from outside the barrier. "We'd be beaten in an instant. Nobody can win against those things..." Droy agreed with him. "What are they supposed to be anyways?" Levy asked as she had never seen anything like them before. "It's actually Naruto fighting in there." Lisanna said.

This gained everyone's attention "What do you mean by that?" Mira asked. "We talked with Naruto. The day we saved him from those two guys Naruto told us why they were after him. Those creatures are called the Tailed Beast's. They're beings of immense power that is stronger than that of a dragon's, or at least that's what we can understand. Anyways they wanted the power that these creatures held for themselves but for what we don't know." she told those that were listening to her.

"Wait then who the heck is his fighting who?" Macao asked. "Yeah that's something even I would like to know." Wakaba said. "Naruto-kun is partnered to the fox with nine tails... so it's safe to say that he is fighting all of the other's on his own." Lisanna said. "Wow... he's stronger than Gildarts then. Now I wanna fight him again. I'm all fired up. Let's go, come on let me in there." Natsu said as he began to bang on the barrier trying to break through so he could fight against the powerful blond.

"ARE YOU KIDDING YOU'LL GET KILLED!" Happy yelled out. "Of course I'm not you know I'm always serious when it comes to a fight." Natsu said. "Yeah you say that now, but don't you remembered the last time the two of you fought. You couldn't even get him to budge from his spot even when you were at your best." Happy told the pinkette. "So I've gotten stronger since that day I know I can do this even without his powers." Natsu told the blue cat whose jaw dropped to the ground.

"You're dead then..." Happy told him. Kurama punched Shukaku in the face which sent the tanuki flying into Son before they both tumbled in a heap. Kurama had a tail wrapped around Gyuki, Kokuo, Isobu, and Chomei's neck while the four were trying unsuccessfully to free themselves from his grasp, but Kurama was just to strong. Karama spun in a full circle and let them go where they rolled to a stop next to Matatabi and Saiken. The eight stood up quickly and all looked at each other and nodded their head in agreement.

They all reared back their head's a second time creating a sphere of epic proportions, even larger than the one that the ten tails made before the Hokage arrived to help fight. Kurama smirked as he reared his own head back and made one of equal size shocking the people yet again by his raw power. **"Bijuudama** _(Tailed Beast Bomb)"_ the nine monsters called out as they fired their respective attacks which collided in the center and warped the barrier a lot more than they first did.

"I-incredible..." Wakaba said as he watched the two explosive orbs fight for dominance. "So this is what he meant by the the Nine Tail's being at a level of it's own... it's power is amazing..." Lisanna said with wide eyes as the two orbs soared to the skies and detonated causing the barrier to warp like crazy and nearly blinded everyone that was watching the giant's battling for supremacy against their siblings. Naruto felt that the time as he was was almost done and sighed just as it fell apart.

Landing on the ground he clapped his hands together much to the confusion of those watching. "WHAT'S HE DOING HE'S GONNA DIE!" Happy yelled out. **"Senpō: Mokuton: Shin Sūsenju** _(Sage Art: Wood Style: Thousand Armed Kannon)"_ the blond called out as he surged his energy through the ground. Unlike the time he fought Natsu and the ground shook a little, this time the ground shook so much it knocked everyone down to where they couldn't stand back up on their feet.

"What the hell is going on?" Wakaba asked as he tried to stand, but once again fell to the ground. "Yeah what's with all the shaking?" Lucy asked as the shaking didn't stop for a second. "It's like he's causing an earthquake with sheer power alone." Cana said from where she lay on the ground. "This power is on a level of its own... we wouldn't stand a second." Mira said. "Naruto's a real man. To be able to do something like this is only something that a man can do." Elfman said.

"Are you saying that women are weak?" Cana asked the man. "No I'm just saying that Naruto-san is a real man, and that this is some manly power he's giving off." Elfman said as the shaking finally stopped allowing them to stand up on their they looked up they went wide eyed at what they saw. "Oh... my... god..." Lisanna whispered. "What is that..." Macao said quietly as he stared up at the thing before him and everyone else that was watching the blond.

"It's unlike anything I've ever seen..." Mira said. "S-so manly..." Elfman said. Standing before them was something that could only be described as a wooden god easily able to dwarf all of the tailed beast's that were present. Thousands upon thousands of hands originate from the statue's back in countless concentric rows, while its two main hands are clasped, as if in prayer. A wooden Golem is perched atop of the monolithic statue's head with it's hands clasped as if in prayer as well.

And on the nose of the golem stood Naruto who had spent a lot of energy to make the statue that had earned his grandfather the title God of Shinobi. "Here I come... **"Chojo Kebutsu** _(Artifacts of of the Buddha)"_ Naruto called out as the thousands of hands rained down upon the Tailed Beast's. They all stood up and began to fire a barrage of miniature bombs at the countless hands, but Naruto hand both Quality and Quantity and easily overcame their constant barrage.

The constant pounding of the earth kicked up a lot of dust that exploded shaking the ground. When the pounding had died down Naruto had the statue lean forward until it broke of with a loud ***Crack*** taking a step forward the ground shook. They all watched as the titanic statue walked forward and shook the ground with another step. "I-I feel as if it's about to pass judgement on me..." Gray said as it took another step closer. "Never in my life have I ever seen a person blessed with so much power... it's as if a god's been placed in human skin. Naruto-sama is so powerful he shakes the world with each step he takes." Juvia said to herself.

The statue stretched out a hand where branches of wood grew out of it before they wrapped around each of the beasts restraining them all. "Looks like I win this round guy's." Naruto said to the beasts. **"Hmph fine you win this round brat, but I promise you that you won't be as lucky the next time."** Shukaku scoffed out. Naruto dismissed the statue and its other half where the two dissolved into mud and the beasts returned to the seals as the clones dispersed.

* * *

End: Naruto Shippuden: Bijuu mode control ost

* * *

Clapping his hands together again Naruto called out **"Mokuton: Jukai Kotan** _(Wood Style: Deep Forest Emergence)"_ and quickly regrew the forest clearing he had decimated before he collapsed to his knees in exhaustion. The guild member's got worried when they saw him collapse to his knees and quickly ran up to him. "Naruto are you alright man?" Natsu asked him. Naruto chuckled at him but nodded his head to show the dragon son that he was just fine.

"Yeah... I'm fine... just used to much... power..." Naruto huffed out. "We should discuss this at a later time... when you have gained your full power back come to my office Naruto." Makarov told the blond. Walking away everyone went about their business while one particular woman looked at the blond with great interest. She smirked to herself with a quiet chuckle _"Naruto Senju such power surely needs to be shown to the world. Master Hades will definitely want to meet you."_ the woman thought to herself as she lowered the hood of her cloak to reveal the face of one Ultear Milkovich.

At the guild Naruto was sitting at a Table feeling exhausted, but no longer to the point he would collapse. Around him were Elfman, Lisanna, Erza, Gray, Natsu, Lucy and, Levy, with Jet and Droy behind her. They had been questioning the blond on why he had been fighting the Tailed Beasts and he simply said they needed to exercise. They didn't believe him and kept pushing on and on until he caved and began telling them history from his homeland on how the Tailed Beasts came to be. Needless to say Levy was soaking it up like a sponge and writing it all down to be published as a book in Fiore as a novel.

He knew such a story would become a major seller if she played her cards right. "So what happened next?" Levy asked as she finished jotting down the finishing touches to the end of the Shinobi Clan Wars Era. Naruto chuckled and went on to explain that his great grandfather Hashirama Senju, whom was one of if not the most powerful ninja of his time, and his best friend Sasuke's great great grandfather Madara Uchiha went to found his home village Konohagakure no Sato or the Hidden Leaf as it was commonly known.

"But then one day things between Madara and the village changed. Madara felt that with the newfound peace his clan would be forced into subjugation. He tried to rally them against the village, but they betrayed him as they stated the Clan Wars ended with this peace." Naruto said as Levy nodded and wrote it down. "Madara left the village and ended up becoming an avenger..." Naruto said quietly as he remembered the tale his grandfather told him long ago.

"I wish I could have been there when your grandfather stopped him." Levy said with a sigh. "I can show you a memory that he once showed me if you'd like." he told Levy who instantly got starry eyed at the prospect. "Seriously you can show your memories to someone?" she asked as he noddded his head yes at her. "Anyone else wanna see this?" Naruto asked and instantly they surrounded him. With a sigh Naruto held out a fist much to their confusion.

"Bump fists with me and I'll show you the memory." Naruto told her before he motioned for everyone to do the same. Everyone sat in a circle with their fists connected while Naruto closed his eye's before he found himself, along with everyone else inside his mind. "What is this place?" Levy asked as she looked around. "I thought we were going to see a memory not a sewer. If this is what you wanted to show us then I don't wanna be here." Natsu said.

"Follow me." Naruto said as he started to walk the paths of his mind. "You never did answer me." Natsu said. "We are currently walking through my mind. Now keep all questions to yourself until we reach our destination." Naruto told the sulking pinkette."Kinda weird to have a sewer as a mind if you ask me." Gray said. They soon came to a large gate that was wide open showing that someone or something lived here.

"OI FURBALL WAKE UP!" Naruto yelled as a blood red eye shot open scaring the group behind the blond. **"What did you say to me Naruto?"** Kurama asked as he sat up revealing his full body to the group who were now shaking at the sight of the powerful beast. "Same thing I call you as usual." Naruto told him. **"Eh whatever. What do you want. I reckon it must be important if you've brought all of them inside your head."** Kurama told the blond man.

"I want you to show them the final battle between my grandfather and Madara. Think you can do that?" Naruto asked him. **"Of course I can. Who the hell do you think you're talking to?"** Kurama asked him sarcastically. "It doesn't matter can you show them or not as we don't have much time." Naruto said to his partner who snorted. **"Very well, but I expect that you let me take over for a day the next time you call in a favor."** Kurama told his jinchuuriki. The sewer glowed white before it changed into a memory.

* * *

 _The white fades away to show the group floating looking like ghosts "Where are we this time?" Natsu asked. Gray slapped his forehead "We're obviously in the memory now shut up and pay attention." Gray told the pink haired dragon slayer. Two people stood before each other, Madara in his red battle armor with his gunbai and his spiked hair stood on the right looking left and Hashirama stood on the left looking right._

 _"Madara why did it have to end like this?" Hashirama asked his old friend. "Our clans will never work together properly what has happened will happen but that's not important." Madara responds then lifts his Gunbai. "Now shall we dance?" he asked his old friend turned enemy. "I'm sorry Madara, that it came to this." Hashirama says, then he and Madara charged each other. Hashirama had a large broad sword without guard and a scroll on his back. Hashirama struck with the blade and Madara blocked with the gunbai then they both jumped back. Madara landed on the Summoned Kurama and Hashirama landed on tree branch._

 _As Kurama and Madara charged Hashirama weaved hand seals. **"Mokuton: Mokuryu no Jutsu** (Wood style: Wood Dragon Jutsu.)" Hashirama calls out as the dragon with an elephant nose wrapped itself around Kurama who gripped it with one of his claws opening his jaws and small balls of red and blue chakra combined into a purple ball and he fired it at the wooden dragon who caught it in his mouth only to burst apart and Hashirama weaved more seals._

 _ **"Mokuton: Mokujin No Jutsu** (Wood Style: Wood Golem Jutsu)" and a wooden hand grabbed the ball off chakra and shoved it back towards Kurama and Madara blocked it with his Susano'o and it exploded and Hashirama blocked it with Mokuton Hobi no Jutsu. (Wood Style: Wood Expulsion Jutsu) When the dust cleared Kurama was wrapped in Madara's Susanoo._

 _"It's the Mokuton Hobi no Jutsu eh? Perfect for taking on difficult beasts…" Madara said looking down and Hashirama._ "He wrapped his Susanoo around the Biju like armor! Madara you crafty fox!" _Hashirama thought with a smirk while he looked at his friend. One of the arms on the susanoo that held a blade struck down at Hashirama but two wooden hands rose up and caught the blade. "I can read your swordsmanship!" Hashirama said as he clapped his hands and thrust them outward and called out. **"Mokuton: Hotei no Jutsu** (Wood Style: Laughing Buddha Jutsu)" and at Hashirama's command a number of gigantic wooden hands that erupt upward from beneath the ground, which encircle and then attempt to restrain his sworn enemy._

 _The size of each of these hands is around the size of Kurama's head. Madara swung the other sword and obliterated all the hands as well as several mountain tops. The explosion and force of the swing tossed rocks and dust into the air and Hashirama jumped on several and started leaping towards the sea._ "At this rate, this land will be completely obliterated. It's best to move this to the seashore!" _Hashirama thought as he kept leaping from rock to rock while Madara in his bijuu clad Susanoo._

 _"You're not getting away!" Madara declared as Hashirama lept for a few more feet and landed at the shore of the sea. Kurama, running on two legs, charged up another Bijuudama and Madara wrapped the blade of one of the swords around the ball and it fired at Hashirama and Madara shouted with some glee in his voice, "There, just try catching that!" while Hashirama landed and slid for a bit and then bit his thumb. and slammed his palm on the ground._

 _ **"Kuchiyose: Gojū Rashōmon** (Summoning: Five Layered Rashōmon) Hashirama says as he summons five giant demonic gates to block the incoming attack. "_This…" _Hashirama thought,_ "Will change the trajectory!" _Madara finished as he narrowed his one visible eye. The bladed bijuudama flattened the gates with ease but it was sent flying across the sea and hit a mountain in on the other shore and it exploded. "Hashirama, it's been awhile since we've fought each other earnestly! You can see that I have changed!" Madara declared as Hashirama clapped his hands together and stood perfectly still gathering his energy._

 _"You're going to lay everything to waste? To all we've accomplished up until now, Madara? Nothing will come of us battling each other... it will only weaken the village and shinobi of the village! This is an insult towards our siblings and our friends!" Hashirama said trying to appeal to Madara's better nature. "You know nothing of my-!" Madara started to say, but Hashirama interrupted his speech. "I don't want to kill you!" Hashirama declared shocking the group of teens watching the memory._

 _"Are you implying that you could kill me at anytime?" Madara asked him puzzled. "No, I'm saying we're friends!" Hashirama declared. "I've already...reached it!" Madara cried out as Kurama stood up and roared **"RRRRRROOOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRRRR"**. "Then so be it!" Hashirama got red pigment around his eyes. **"Senpō: Mokuton: Shin Sūsenju** (Sage Art: Wood Style: Thousand Armed Kannon) Hashirama called out as the same statue used that day rose out of the earth and began to charge forward towards Madara and Kurama. "Here I go, Madara!" Hashirama called out loudly._

 _"Bring it, Hashirama!" Madara countered as both charged letting loose a furious war cry at the other. **"Chojo Kebutsu** (Artifacts of of the Buddha)" Hashirama declared as his statue unleashed a barrage of fists which were blocked with bladed biju dama from Madara but in the end the sheer amount of fists overwhelmed the blasts and slammed into the Susanoo clad Kurama kicking up a large cloud of dust and creating an explosion that blocked their view. When the dust cleared Madara and part of Kurama were exposed to the world around them._

 _"He stripped away the Susanoo!" Madara said shocked with that Hashirama detached the statue from its fists and walked towards Madara and grabbed Kurama, who was tiny compared to the statue, holding him still and then the wooden golem wrapped up by a wooden dragon leapt down and with a palm extend with the kanji for "sit" on its palm. **"Kakuan Nitten Suishu** (Tenth Edict to Enlightenment)" Hashirama declared as the golem touched Kurama after Madara had lept away realizing the danger._

 _As soon as the palm touched the red glow of kurama's eyes dimmed and he soon fell asleep. Hashirama jumped down to face his former friend both looked at each other for a second then they charged. "MADARA!" Hashirama yelled out at his friend. "HASHIRAMA!" Madara yelled out before the light faded. After a long while of fighting each other, Hashirama's sage mode was exhausted and Madara's sharingan deactivated both were exhausted beyond comprehension._

 _It rained around them and the land was ripped apart. Madara smiled and glared at his rival "This time you won't reach the other side." he declared as they both charged each other across the river that was formed from their conflict. There was a small katana in Hashirama's hand and gunbai and scythe in Madara's hands they both clashed samurai style and Madara was able to land on his feet but Hashirama collapsed into the water. Madara turned his head and looked at Hashirama while the latter struggled to rise on all fours and looked at Madara. "I'm the one still standing...opposite from the last time." Madara declared smuggly._

 _"I just wanted to protect...the dream I finally reached I don't want anymore…" Hashirama huffeed out. "You look pretty depressed Hashirama...can't perk back up this time, eh?" Madara asked sarcastically as he turned to his former friend a confident smile on his face. When suddenly he was stabbed through the heart from behind shocking him. Madara looked shocked and saw that where hashirama was there was a wood statue. "Mokuton...Bunshin! I can't believe my back was taken..." Madara said taking deep breaths as he tried to preserve his fading life._

 _"I will protect our...no **my** village. No matter what, I still believe to this day that protecting the village will lead to the protection of the people, shinobi and children! I will not forgive anyone who threatens the village, be they a friend...sibling...or even my own child…" Hashirama growled out as Madara collapsed to his knees defeated. "You've changed…. Hashirama. You've got your priorities backwards, eventually... it shall someday lead the village to darkness." Madara told his former friend. With that Madara collapsed…. dead. a few seconds later Hashirama collapsed completely exhausted as the memory faded away._

* * *

They suddenly found themselves back in the outside world with awed expressions on their faces. Levy looked at him with appreciation the other's looked at him wide eyed. "So manly..." Elfman said. "They did that much damage with a single fight... good god they aren't human." Erza said. "Well my great grandfather was once known as the most powerful person where I come from, but ever since the war I inherited the title." Naruto said.

"Wall either way... thanks for sharing that memory with us." Erza told him. "Don't mention it. Now I want some money of my own so I'm just gonna choose a job so I'll see you guys later." Naruto said as he walked away from the chatting group. Walking up to the board he grabbed a job wanting someone to destroy a horde of wyverns. Nodding his head Naruto quickly filled out the job journal and walked out of the guildhall. When he arrived at the train station he boarded a train that left for Clover and felt a bit queasy which forced him to release healing chakra throughout his body quickly easing the pain in his gut.

 **"This is ridiculous how is it that every time you get on this metal container you get sick to your stomach."** Son said. _"It's because of the Dragon Lacrima I bought from Elizabeth. She told us that something like this would happen so it's no surprise that it is."_ Naruto said to him. **"I know,but I think you would have been just fine without them. You can take them out and the residue power from them would still be there so why don't you. I mean you already have nearly a dozen bloodlines and that God Slayer Magic as well as Crash, and us Tailed Beast's. I think you have enough."** Son told his jinchuuriki.

Naruto thought about it... and he realized that the monkey was right... why did he buy something he had no use for when he had the magic he did. Clasping his hands together he called upon his chakra and created a Wood Clone. "Take them out like Elizabeth said, and don't kill me." Naruto ordered the clone who set out to quickly do it's work. Quickly removing the two orbs Naruto soon dismissed his clone and held the two powerful items in his hands.

His Rinnegan began to glow as Naruto started to absorb the energy within the two orbs causing them to crack before shattering as Naruto took away the last of their power. "Just in case..." Naruto told himself. The reason he destroyed the two lacrima by taking their power was an added benefit of a backup plan. If Naruto ever ran across a dragon that wasn't friendly to either him or his friends then he would have the magic, and power to destroy them... with one attack. After that he would no longer be able to call himself a dragon slayer... he would be normal... well not exactly normal... once again.

Getting off the train Naruto quickly went to the place the person that had requested a wizard "Excuse me sir you requested a wizard." Naruto said to the man. "Ah yes finally someone has accepted my job. Yes well for the past three months a horde of menacing Wyverns have been terrorizing the citizens we can't do anything about them, but obviously someone with magic could. Please I beg of you... stop this catastrophe before it becomes worse." the man begged the blond.

"Don't worry I'll take care of the problem." Naruto told the man. The man thanked him relentlessly while Naruto waved him off. After getting directions t where the horde was he set off to go hunting. When he arrived at the place where the Wyverns were he was honestly surprised that the man wasn't lying. There before him stood, slept, or ate nearly three-hundred wyverns. Apparently something like this was extremely rare to witness so Naruto decided to get to work as he entered Sage Mode _"Son lend me some chakra."_ Naruto said. **"Right!"** the four tailed monkey replied as he filtered his power into his jinchuuriki.

A orb the size of a grapefruit made out of lava appeared in the palm of his hand before four blades of sharpened wind surrounded it as it began to make a loud screeching sound gaining the attention of all the wyverns there **"** **Senpō _:_** **Yōton Rasenshuriken** _(Sage Art: Lava Style Rasenshuriken)"_ Naruto called out as the large sphere of molten rock grew in size until it was the same size as one of the older Wyverns. Drawing his arm back Naruto then threw the powerful technique at them.

It cut through ten of the large beasts before it burst cutting down another two dozen. This caused all of the Wyverns to charge the blond who smirked. Calling upon the Susanoo it's skeletal body quickly covered the blond before the skin and muscle grew over it as it entered it's humanoid form. Adding more chakra it went through a rapid growth as the chakra entity grew its armor. He wanted to end this as quickly as he could or else he would have to wait for the next three hours to find a way back to Magnolia since the train station closed in a half hour.

The Susanoo was done evolving and was now the Perfect Susanoo... It had a helmet that features a long nose, two spikes over each eye, a slit stretching across its mouth, three gaps on each of its cheeks and one additional gap on its chin. It also had hair which is tied up at the sides as well as a vertical mark extending across its left eye similar to that of a scar and a single horn protrudes from the chin, like a beard. On it's back were two wings that had hands in the middle and wielding a large broadsword or was it a katana in the right hand.

Grabbing the pommel of the sword Naruto drew it and with a mighty swing decimated the number of wyverns down from nearly three hundred to almost half their original numbers while he split the top of a nearby mountaintop off. The warrior swung the sword again, but this time vertically creating a trench from the energy that flew off he blade further lowering their numbers. The Wyverns now knew they were going up against something they had no chance against and began to flee. Naruto however knew he wouldn't get paid, as much, if he allowed for there to be survivors.

Drawing back it's head the Susanoo released a large sea of flames at the miniature dragon's that quickly engulfed them burning them alive. Stopping the flow of his chakra Naruto watched the sea of flame die down and nodded his head satisfied he completed his mission without fail. Releasing the control over the Susanoo he landed on the ground, released his hold on the Natural energy he gathered and began to make his way towards the town so he could get paid. Walking with a small smirk on his face Naruto told his employer, for he was being paid for something, he had completed the request which stunned him, but in the end got paid.

Arriving at the train station he saw that he was just several minutes late as he saw the train that would take him home was starting to depart leaving him stranded. **"Well... looks like you need to wait..."** Shukaku said obviously. _"Naaahh I'll just Shunshin..."_ Naruto responded as he formed the Ram seal and disappeared in a puff of smoke, before he reappeared on top of the train. Climbing down Naruto walked inside one of the carts he chose a seat and sat down and closed his eye's.

* * *

Naruto sighed once again as he walked into the council room in Era. Naruto cracked his back as he stood on the podium "So what do you want to know?" he asked the council members. The leader of the council narrowed his eye's "You'd do well to remember that you are at our mercy boy." he told Naruto. Naruto snorted "Yeah like I give a flying fuck at being at your mercy. In fact your scare tactics aren't even as scary as my mother is when she is drunk." he told Org who growled at Naruto. Siegrain decided to step up before Org did something he would regret "Naruto-san we would like to know what exactly transpired in the guild war between Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord." he said.

Naruto scratched the back of his neck "Well I was out on a job request and when I got back I saw that the airy Tail guildhall was destroyed with these huge iron beams. So I went ahead and destroyed the ones that got in the way before I went to the basement. After talking to the old man I then set about on reconstructing the guildhall made from the beams of iron. When that was done I made a few enchantments so that the newly rebuilt guildhall wouldn't kill us from the heat. The next day I find three members of Fairy Tail tacked to a tree. After freeing them I healed them and then we went to attack Phantom." he said as if it wasn't a big deal.

He continued "After arriving I went a bit wild and used my abilities to fight until the old man was hurt and we were ordered to retreat. After we got back to the guuld Phantom arrived in their mobile guild and attacked us with something called a Jupiter Cannon. After I managed to stop the strike we all charged the building and we fought to defend the town from what was then classified as a dark guild as they had indirectly attacked innocent civilians. After the battle you guys showed up." Naruto said. That was a basic rundown of what had happened so yeah there was no reason to lie to the old grouch on the pedestal that thought he was all that.

The man nodded "Thank you that will be all for now. You may take leave." he told Naruto. Naruto shrugged and disappeared in a cloud of smoke indicating it was a Kage Bunshin. The day before had been quite hectic when he and Natsu came to tell Lucy that the debris had been cleared away only to find her missing. They had done a little looking and saw she wrote a letter saying she was going home. So with the fear of her leaving their mind they immediately set out to stop her. Naruto, Cyclone, Gray, Erza, Happy, and a heavily bandaged Natsu had found her that evening at a grave surprising her.

She of course settled their fears when she said she was just visiting her mother's grave and telling her father to leave them alone. They also found that the 'town' they were walking through was just a part of the gardens which her family's estate went all the way to a mountain. Natsu and Gray immediately started to goof off when they found out she was rich as fucking hell. Happy and Cyclone could only gape at the two idiots while Erza looked at the sky saying it was beautiful. Naruto could only sigh. He had heard that the Heartfilia family was one of the richest families in Fiore, but then again he didn't expect them to be as rich as Lucy said they were.

When they had returned to the guild hall he saw people were already busy and decided to join in helping them rebuild the guild. As he went to pick up another plank the Rune Knights had appeared. "Members of Fairy Tail I order you to cease any and all activity. As a member of the Rune Knights and an enforcer for the council I order you all to stay where you are and answer all questions regarding the guild war between Phantom Lord and this here guild." a Rune Knight commander ordered. With no other choice but to comply or get arrested Naruto set the plank he had picked up back down in the pile.

"Now where is the Third Master Makarov, Erza Scarlet, Natsu Dragneel, and Naruto Senju of Fairy Tail at." the Rune Knight demanded. Stepping forward Naruto waved a hand "I'm Naruto." he said to the Rune Knight. Snapping his fingers he motioned for Naruto to be cuffed and placed in a transport. Makarov, Erza, and Natsu quickly stepped out and then Natsu of course tried to bolt when he saw the Rune Knights but got caught by Erza. In the end the four of them were taken to Era for a meeting with the magic council. They were each interrogated one by one until only Naruto was left standing outside the great hall that held the meetings.

Outside Naruto was leaning against a wall when the memories of his clone came to him. Naruto tapped on Makarov's shoulder "I think they may want to have a ew more words with you Master." the blonde Rinnegan weilder stated to the old man. Makarov nodded his head and went in the meeting room. Several minutes later the elderly man walked back out. Naruto looked at him with a raised eyebrow "So how'd it go?" he asked. Makarov sighed "They want to speak with you again this time thee real you and not one of your clones." Makarov told Naruto. Naruto sighed and walked in through the doors to the room. This was taking longer than he thought.

Nodding his head he signified he was indeed ready to get this over with."Come on old man." he said to Makarov turning around. Opening the door, the two men walked inside and proceeded with heading upstairs to the council chambers. Upon reaching their destination, they opened the large brown door and stepped inside. As the door closed behind them, the duo saw a the Fairy Tail mages and a group of people sitting patiently, as if they were solely waiting for their arrival. Naruto sighed "I thought I was done with the interrogating part." Naruto said to the council a bit irritatedly. They had just released him not even a half hour ago.

"Welcome back Makarov-sama, we've been expecting you." Org said plainly, ignoring Naruto's statement from before, before his expressions changed as he continued, "I see you have brought the original Naruto as requested that is good." he said with narrowed eyes as he looked at Naruto while getting a raised eyebrow from said blonde ninja. Naruto inwardly smirked at the weak gaze the councilman was shooting at him, and simply shrugged his shoulders in an uncaring fashion. "I'm here on your request councilman Org." the young man replied calmly, as he eyed the man who questioned him.

Org nodded in acceptance before turning towards Makarov as his expression turned serious. "Naruto Senju of Fairy Tail…I know we've already went through this process, but we want to reaffirm what you told us from what we've heard about the war between Phantom and your guild. Again I ask you what reasoning was there for you to execute such an action? We are asking the same questions we have asked your friends so there is no need to feel incredulous. Now be honest and answer." the councilman told him, knowing how much he hated the decision of a war to occur between Legal Guilds. Seriously that was literally the worst excuse in the book.

Naruto sighed this was starting to gt ridiculous to extreme levels. The other council members nodded and waited patiently, as they knew that Fairy Tail wasn't a Guild that would implement such a decision and they had indeed asked the same questions, and had been given the same answers. Therefore, they were curious as to what could have happened for Makarov to pass on that ruthless judgment. "Two days ago Wizard Saint Jose Porla sent one of his mages to damage our guildhall. That was something I was willing to forgive because I was strictly told by Master Makarov not to retaliate as a building can be fixed up to be good as new." Naruto said beginning.

"However, that was before one of his men attacked my friends and beat them ruthlessly on Jose's orders. That is something I _know_ the Master would never take lying down. That was when he ordered the attack on Phantom Lord." Naruto said as he explained to the people in the room with a grim tone, as he started to recall what happened during Phantom's attack... again. The council members were nodding as they had been informed by the other's and the information was still the same. It still was rather hard pill to swallow to hear Jose Porla, one of the Ten Wizard Saints, would allow his Guild to do such a thing to the mages of Fairy Tail.

They of course had heard of the travesty and wanted to fix it as soon as possible. Belno was being rather quiet, seeing as she didn't agree with the actions of the Fairy Tail Guild in the past and still didn't even now. However, hearing this from all of the mages, she could sympathize with how they handled the situation. However, the fact of the matter was that she had a narrow minded thinking towards Fairy Tail. "How can we be sure you're not lying just like the other's?" She questioned Naruto rudely. Makarov growled at the wordings of the councilwoman because he understood how much Belno disliked his guild and her way of thinking wasn't healthy.

However, the leader of Fairy Tail didn't get the chance to give his response as a certain redhead stepped forward. "Watch your tone. What Naruto speaks of is the truth." she said. "I understand that you may be telling the truth from your own perspective but it is still a question that you must answer nevertheless." Org said as he looked at Naruto waiting for his answer. "Alright I'll give you that one. However, if you need further proof of this claim, I'm sure you could always bring in that insignificant and mentally challenged Jose who I had the utmost pleasure of putting down, like the lost dog he truly is." Naruto answered emotionlessly as he gave every council member present a watchful eye.

They all quickly went wide-eyed at hearing what the blonde had to say, finally realizing that he was the one that defeated the leader of the Phantom Lord Guild. "WHAT WAS THAT?" A roaring tone came from a man in the far east of the meeting room, which caused everyone to turn around. Smirking widely, Naruto turned and saw an enraged Jose Porla who was handcuffed like them, with the exception of Makarov, glaring at him heatedly. The Phantom Lord Guild Master was currently standing with some of the council guards by his side. He was just called in and was awaiting for the council meeting to commence.

He stayed silent as he walked through the door, but hearing the blonde talking about him like that, made him furious. Naruto's smirk could only grow wider as he eyed the man with disgust. "Oh you're still alive Jose. I'll admit that it's a rather nauseating pleasure to see you still living." he said coldly while keeping up the magnificent smirk he had on his face. Jose could only seethe with rage at those words from the blonde and stomped his feet angrily. A few of the council members were wide-eyed at the interaction between the two mages as it was nothing like they ever seen before. Wow such cheap theatrics for a group of fools.

They could only look on in shock as the blonde kept infuriating Jose while keeping calm as he was at it, like those actions were of a second nature to him. Ultear was smirking inwardly at the conversation. Siegrain was smirking in the background upon seeing the sight. The young man then turned towards Ultear, who blushed once more under his analytical gaze. 'Her presence is rather strange as well, but I am not too sure of her intentions, other than the obvious interest she has in myself.' Naruto thought before mentally shrugging his shoulders as those people were no threat to him... yet. Yep the pig known as Jose was still ranting his ear off.

Naruto was pulled away from his thoughts when he heard Jose screeching absurd things once more. "…ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME BRAT?" Jose shrieked furiously as he started stomping the floor while glaring at the blonde with unmarked rage. Naruto chuckled amusingly before turning his attention towards the entire council. "Let's just get on with the meeting, as my patience is wearing thin. I know that Jose is in a rush as well, seeing as he probably requires a couple of the more willing members of his Guild for his nightly activities." he said coolly while chuckling further as he looked over at the man he so effectively disrespected.

Jose began screaming with fury upon hearing this, and the guards beside him snickered at his displeasure. The council members had to smirk at the comment, and even though it was inhumane, not to. Ultear was giggling furiously at the way Naruto was talking to Jose.' _What is this kid a comedic god or is he making this up on the fly?_ ' Michello thought to himself before slowly regaining his composure, from the initial shock he got from overhearing the two mages' converse. These thoughts were shared among the other council members. Makarov himself was silent but in reality, he was trying his best not to roll down on the floor in laughter.

He had the distinct pleasure of witnessing the blonde at work during the Phantom Lord invasion, and the way Naruto handled himself when he defeated Jose was absolutely astonishing. Chuckling, the newcomer of the council members looked at the blonde intently. "You are a rather interesting person Naruto-san. My name is Crawford Seam. I am the chairman of the Magic Council." he said before chuckling once more at the antics of the young man. Naruto raised an eyebrow in interest, now knowing that this council member was actually the chairman of the organization. Well at least there were some people that were kind enough to speak rationally.

The young man smiled as he bowed slightly to show the man respect before calmly replying, "It's an honor to meet you, Crawford-dono. However, if we may, can we please continue on with the task at hand?" he asked the smiled widely at the bold statement and gave a nod, while keeping a fixed eye contact with the blond. Naruto then began looking at the council members once more with an impassive face. With that, the council members all began questioning Naruto about what happened while Jose kept yelling at every comment Naruto had made about him. It was both entertaining and boring to extremely high levels to say the least.

It had once reached a heated argument as the interrogation continued, but everyone was shocked to the core when they heard that Naruto truly was the one that beat Jose and his guild to an inch of it's life, as they looked at the young man with wide-eyes. When they had finished questioning them "Miss Scarlet and gentlemen, please wait outside so we may come to a decision." Crawford stated before turning towards his fellow council members. The group nodded before walking outside of the chambers. Outside the door, Naruto kept with his infuriating comments aimed at Jose, which only made him seethe further in rage at the blonde. \

Natsu snickered in the background, observing one of his guildmates inflicting emotional wounds to his old nemesis. After 10 minutes passed, a guard emerged from the door and requested them to walk back inside. As they stepped into the chambers, the council members smirked slightly. It was quite obvious from seeing the proud look Naruto had on his face that Jose was verbally stomped on. "We have reached a final verdict." Crawford said in a serious tone as he stood in the center of the council room. The mages gave a nod for the man to continue, and the chairman nodded in return before clearing his throat.

Crawford remained serious before explaining, "The attack on Fairy Tail was unjust and with the other information we have gathered, we of the council hereby disband the Phantom Lord Guild." he said and then heard screams of outrage from the former guildmaster at the proclamation of his guild being disbanded. He paused to see the look of outrage on Jose's face, and snickered inwardly as he knew Naruto would be proud right now. "We have also have decided to strip Jose Porla of his status as Wizard Saint as of now." The chairman finished calmly before intently looking at the group of Fairy mages, who had a mixed reaction.

Erza was honestly surprised like Makarov and Natsu while Naruto was laughing himself to death on the inside. This had angered Jose greatly as not only his Guild was disbanded, but now, he also lost his rank. All of his work in forming Phantom Lord, becoming Master and then obtaining the title of Wizard Saint. That was now all gone to waste and he had only one person to blame for it all. Jose glared at Naruto, the one that had defeated him in battle and seethed at that infuriating blonde. The young man in question simply smirked at the now former Guild Master of Phantom Lord. He was going to enjoy what he was about to do with immense pleasure.

"Oh, poor sweet innocent little Josephine-hime. Go and hand your precious medallion over to the nice people of the council." Naruto said innocently while waving two fingers in a childish manner. The now former Wizard Saint fumed as one could visibly see steam releasing from his ears. The guards beside him placed a hand to their mouths as they were on the verge of laughing hysterically at the comment made towards Jose. "Go on, be a good girl now and give it to them." Naruto stated childishly once more before a wide smirk emerged on his face, knowing the man he disrespected would further glare at him for it.

Jose scowled as he walked over to the council members with his medallion in hand. Everyone was now chuckling at the interaction, especially Makarov, who had longed to see this moment. The members of the council were rather surprised by the repetitive taunts being thrown at Jose. They looked Naruto, who seemed to make his actions look like it was a mere child's play thing. Jose handed over his medallion and turned around to leave the meeting hall as he was still enraged by what was happening to him. Naruto smirked as he felt the need to give the foolish man a final taunt. This was going to be one for the books for sure.

"Well now that the trash is leaving, I'd like to request something." The young man said coolly while keeping his attention towards the council audience, showing that he could care less for Jose Porla. Jose tripped in his step and turned to Naruto as his rage continued to rise to unmarked territory. 'HOW DARE HE!?' He thought to himself as his blood boiled at the sight of an unfazed Naruto. Jose fumed once more before rushing out the door and slamming it behind him. Natsu laughed loudly at the retreating Jose and held his stomach, knowing how satisfied his friend truly felt at the moment. Everyone around him chuckled in amusement at what just transpired and had their fill of laughter for the day.

That was before Naruto regained his composure and formed a serious and slightly cold look on his face, making the others gulp slightly at his sudden change of attitude. Siegrain leaned forward "And what would that be Mr Senju?" he asked the blonde. Naruto cracked his neck "I want to see if I can earn that Wizard Saint title... what rank was lil miss Josephine again?" he asked. Siegrain chuckled "He was fifth I believe." he told Naruto. Naruto nodded "Well then I request that I take this position." Naruto said shocking all the Fairy Tail wizards there as well as a few of the council members that were there. Surely he was joking about this right.

Org leaned forward "The only way for you to attain the position is to take a series of trials and then pass. To be honest you must take on all the tasks that the other Wizard Saints that rank below the fifth seat, which isn't much actually, have taken, and then keep on taking the trials that require one to take the fifth seat." he told Naruto. Naruto shrugged "Give them to me and I will pass with ease." he answered the man. The council members looked at each other and nodded before Siegrain looked at Naruto "Very well we accept that you want to take a position in the Ten Wizard Saint's. Therefore we have set up a test of sorts to make sure you are fit for the position." he told Naruto.

Naruto shrugged "Lay it on me." he said. Org held up a hand "Not just yet Mr Senju. To know what makes you fit for the position you must understand that with the title of a Wizard Saint comes the responsibility like no other. So we want you to meet here in one week and we will administer the trial to you in order for you to become a Saint. You may all leave now." Org told the group of wizards. Naruto nodded his head and walked out of the room with those that had come with him to the meeting. Grabbing onto them all his Rinnegan glowed before each of them faded away before reappearing at the guildhall. That meeting was boring as fuck.

Naruto stretched as he made his way over to the bar "Mira some beer." he told the barmaid. Mira shrugged and went to fetch the alcohol. Lisanna came over and sat next to hm "So how'd it go Naruto-kun?" she asked him. Naruto shrugged and explained what had happened at the meeting. Lisanna was wondering why he would talk to the council like he did, but she didn't blame him as the council was a pain in the ass. Lisanna looked him in the eye "Hey Naruto-kun do you have anything planned besides taking the trial anytime soon?" sh asked him. Naruto shook his head no showing he didn't have anything better to do as of now.

Lisanna smiled brightly "Really! Well I was wondering if you wanted to spend some time with me on a mission request." she told him. Naruto didn't know where this was coming from, but seeing as he had nothing better to do he would go with her. Naruto motioned for her to lead on causing her to giggle "Silly the job isn't until tomorrow morning." she told him. Naruto groaned "Well there goes the idea of getting away from Natsu." he said as his head crashed to the table. At this time Mira waled out with a mug of beer in her hand. While it wasn't high grade Myoboku Sake it was a good substitute for the darn stuff. Not that he drank much or often.

Naruto finished the beer and sat the mug down. Standing up he began to walk out of the guildhall with Lisanna on his heels. Lisanna was curious so she asked him where he was going. Naruto rubbed the back of his neck "I'm just going to see my friend Sasuke. You met him when Momoshiki and Kinshiki attacked us... sort of." he told her. Lisanna nodded her head "Well I want to get to know Sasuke-san a bit more as well, so can I come too?" she asked. Naruto shrugged before placing a hand on her shoulder as his Rinnegan flashed before the two of them disappeared. In a flash the blonde Rinnegan wielder and Lisanna reappeared at Lamia Scale's guildhall.

Naruto ignoring the look of Lisanna walked into the building to see several people walking around. However there was one person that stood out to him most. Sasuke was sitting at a table sharpening his sword with a plate of tomatoes to eat. Naruto walked over to the 'last' Uchiha an sat down. Sasuke huffed "So, what do you want Senju?" he asked his rival. Naruto smirked "Well I was wondering if you wanted to have a spar." Naruto said causing Sasuke to stop sharpening his sword. He looked at Naruto "Meet me at the Woodsea forest in an hour." he told Naruto. Naruto shrugged and vanished with Lisanna. He reappeared in a forest clearing with a small building that resembled a cat.

Naruto saw a young girl and a white cat that looked like a certain blue cat he knew. Walking over to her he kneeled with a smile. "Hello." he greeted causing her to jump with hr cat as they hadn't sensed him. The young girl smiled weakly "H-hello." she greeted shyly. Naruto smiled gently "So could you tell me something." he said to her. The girl nodded "Uh sure." she said. However before she could talk any further the cat interrupted "Whatever you have to say I'm sure the Master would take it up with you, ruffian." she said to the blonde Jinchuuriki causing his eye to twitch in annoyance. This cat was annoying him already and it was not nice either.

Naruto shook his head "No you misunderstand. I'm looking for the Woodsea forest as I am having a spar with my friend and we don't want to damage any towns or stuff." he told her causing the cat to calm down. The cat gave an embarrassed laugh "Oh well I hope you can forgive me as I'm only looking out for little Wendy. You see we are in the Cait Shelter Guild and she is like our best image so we only want what's best for her." the cat said. Naruto nodded his head "I understand. My name is Naruto Senju and the young woman behind me is Lisanna Strauss. So is this the Woodsea forest?" he asked again this time getting a nod from both of them.

Wendy spoke with more confidence "Uh huh." she said. Just as Naruto was about to speak a old man wearing old native clothes came out with a mug of beer in hand. He looked at Wendy "Hello Wendy-chan, Carla-san how are you doing today?" he asked them. They replied that they were doing fine and he then looked at Naruto "Ah I know you. You're Fairy Tail's Forest God." he said as he looked the blonde warrior over. Naruto quirked a eyebrow "Since when has anybody called me that?" he asked the man. Something was off about this man. Wendy smiled "Master Raboul it's good to see you." she said greeting the old man with a large smile on her face.

The now introduced Raboul gave another laugh and pat Wendy on the head and asked her if she could go inside the guild. When the girl and her cat had left he then looked at Naruto "Well since you asked so nicely I will tell you it was since early this morning when a magazine made its way to our guil saying something about your control over nature magic and the likes." the man said to Naruto. Naruto shrugged at what he was told. A bloodline like the Mokuton was seen as forest or nature magic so he would let them think what they wanted to think for now. Naruto looked to Lisanna "Could you let us speak alone for a moment?" he asked her.

Lisanna nodded and asked if she could go inside with Wendy and was told she could and then left. Naruto then gained a serious look "Ok what are you, I can;t sense any life energy comingform you." Naruto said to Raboul. Raboul sighed and explained to him about everything. His age of time. Creating Nirvana, and what it was designed for. When he was done Naruto had to give the ghost a medal. He sure was persistent to have made it this long in the world with sheer willpower alone. Naruto then asked if he could Take Wendy back to Fairy Tail where she could be looked after properly and Raboul immediately agreed to the notion.

Naruto then had a clone go fetch Wendy, Carla, and Lisanna and had them come outside. After telling Wendy and the other females, who didn't believe him, about his past Naruto had to step up and confirm what they had heard from him. Raboul smiled "And now my duty is complete. Naruto-san when you get done with your spar I want you to seal away Nirvana forever." he told Naruto who nodded his head yes showing he would get the job done. "It is time..." Raboul said. He then looked to Wendy "Take care Wendy." finished the Master as he began to cancel out the illusion he had created.

Naruto and Lisanna stayed silent as they watched Wendy witness the members she had come to consider family for the past six years disappear before her eyes; "Magna! Pepel! What is this...? Why are you...?" cried Wendy as tears began to appear before her eyes. "Everyone!" cried Carla, as she too, could not believe what she was seeing; "NO! YOU CAN'T... YOU CAN'T JUST DISAPPEAR!" shouted Wendy falling to her knees with tears falling down her cheeks. "I must apologize for deceiving you all this time Wendy... Carla." said the old spirit as small spheres of light began to appear around him.

"All the members of this guild were but an illusion that I created." he said before he then he looked towards the sky with a saddened look. "In order to watch over Nirvana, I lived alone in this abandoned village, until seven years ago, you came and asked me to watch over you and I agreed after seeing your sincerity. And so, I created a guild of illusionary companions for you." the Master said once again. "NO! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THIS!" shouted Wendy with her eyes closed, tears falling down her cheeks non stop after she witness the last of her companions disappeared. Smiling softly on his kneeling position, he wiped a tear away from her eye, causing her to look at him with sadness.

"Wendy, you and Carla no longer need to be accompanied by illusionary companions." then pointed behind her, right where Naruto and his guildmates were standing "During your stay, I saw you two formed a bond of companionship and friendship with my illusions." smiling proudly at the girl "You have found a true companion in him and his friends. Now go and live the way you want to live. You don't need me to guide you anymore... you're ready to make your own life. So go make your own paradise Wendy-chan." he told her.

Standing up on his feet, Roubaul took a few steps back, as he too began to disappear "Your future awaits you... It's only just the beginning." were his last words as he was almost completely gone. "MASTER!" shouted Wendy as she jumped towards her master, but it was too late as he had vanished from the land of the living, his words being carried by the winds. "Take care... Wendy." and with that... it was over. Naruto cast a subtle jutsu to make her fall asleep along with the cat and he handed them both to Lisanna "Take them to the guild, I'll be back after my spar with Sasuke and I'll tend to her then after I get back." he told her as his Rinnegan flashed before the trio vanished.

A familiar energy appeared behind him and Naruto smirked before he turned around. Sasuke had arrived and their spar was about to truly begin. The two didn't say anything for several minutes before they suddenly charged each other. Sasuke threw a kick at Naruto hoping to land the first blow on his blonde rival. Naruto having the superior strength caught Sasuke's kick and punched him in the stomach throwing the Uchiha back. Sasuke used his momentum to right himself and land on his feet, already used to the level of strength Naruto used he shot back into the fight ready to continue.

Naruto smirked at his opponent, he was as tenacious as he was. Naruto leaned away from a punch jumped over a kick and spun into a hammer kick that Sasuke avoided and countered with a kick of his own that landed perfectly into Naruto's side. This time being thrown away Naruto grunted slightly and landed on his feet. Both of them shared a smirk before continuing their Taijutsu warm up. Naruto knew that he and Sasuke were even in Taijutsu, even when Sasuke used his Sharingan so he kept a level-head when Sasuke activated the red-tomoe eyes, even though his Rinnegan was always active and could do a better job than the lower level eye.

Naruto started to slowly push chakra to his limbs while Sasuke observed every minuscule detail of his opponent ready to pounce on any openings. A breeze over took the arena and the two vanished into thin air. Sasuke spun into a backhanded punch, Naruto ducked under the swing and sent an uppercut to Sasuke's arm. The Uchiha saw that hit coming and twisted his extended arm and caught the Senju's uppercut between his forearm and bicep. Sasuke pulled the caught arm and jumped at the same time, mid-air Sasuke put Naruto's neck in a leglock trying to choke him out. Was he seriously going to try that against him when he knew of his highly superior strength.

Seeing what Sasuke was trying to do Naruto flexed his muscles and used his nearly unrivaled strength to throw Sasuke off of him and with his caught arm slammed the Uchiha into the solid earth. Dust shot up from the impacted area and quickly cleared from shockwave. Sasuke grunted at the near back breaking slam, he spun and twisted himself to his feet while glaring at his opponent. Naruto huffed slightly, Sasuke put him in that hold in an instant and he was nearly out of the fight right then and there. He would have to play it carefully in close quarters. Naruto reached into his shinobi pouch and slid several shuriken between his fingers before launching all of them towards his eagle eyed opponent.

He was the faster and could launch shuriken at faster rates while Sasuke relied on pin-point accuracy. Sasuke quickly palmed several shuriken and tossed them towards Naruto's, having less at the time he aimed them to bounce of each other to hit the excess shuriken that Naruto threw. Naruto and Sasuke continued throwing shuriken at one another at blinding speeds both trying to break through the wall of steel that the other was throwing. Naruto winced as he was cut on the cheek, shoulders and legs, Sasuke could obviously keep track of Naruto's barrage much better than he could. He really lost his edge ever since the war two years ago.

Naruto took advantage of his superior speed and started throwing more and more while subtly weaved hand-seals in between trying to pelt Sasuke with dozens an dozens of shuriken. Naruto threw ten more shuriken that were deflected by Sasuke once more but as they clashed Naruto smirked as he clapped his hands and wind exploded outward, " **Fūton: Reppūshō** _(Wind Release: Gale Palm)"_ Naruto intoned. All of the mid-air shuriken were blown towards Sasuke all backed by a hurricane like gale that upturned some of the soil in its' path. Oh so it was going to be like that was it, well then how about this.

Sasuke then flared his chakra and with two hand-seals sent out a massive fire ball that stopped the shuriken in place and collided with the wind jutsu causing an explosion that blew both men off their feet.

Naruto smirked slightly to himself. _" This is going better than I originally thought. I mean so far none of the landscape is destroyed to that's a plus._ ' all of which was true as they had both been using weak d-rank jutsu against the other. Sasuke steadied his breathing and unsheathed his chokuto before taking his stance, if Naruto was going to throw around ninjutsu he'll need to get in his face before he could make seals. Naruto won't try to use a jutsu with a lightning enhanced sword coming at him, he wasn't that stupid. Naruto smiled at the site of the sword. "Kenjutsu huh? Well I'm game enough for that." Naruto said.

Then his right arm glowed with chakra as he fed the seal beneath his glove. A puff of smoke erupted around Naruto's right arm and when cleared it showed Naruto's white Katana he had Tenten repair hen they were younger. With nothing else to say the two most powerful men in the world charged each other. The two swords came together in a clash of sparks as the two blades met in the middle. Naruto pushed Sasuke's sword away and brought his down for a shoulder cut that would end the fight but was parried by the Uchiha. Sasuke wasn't going to lose with a sword, this was his signature ability out of the team as he knew Naruto was a musclebound freak of nature.

He trained everyday with Kenjutsu and he knew for a fact that Naruto had the better experience due to the fact he had more practice. However his eye's would even that out. Naruto blocked a horizontal swing with a textbook stance, Sasuke stopped pushing against Naruto and, with his sword still held against Naruto's, let the blond fall forward slightly before pulling his blade back and swung towards Naruto's back to draw first blood.

Naruto in an impromptu move, went with the fall and rolled forward avoiding the second slice that would have surly ended the fight. He slapped his palm onto the ground to send a large root towards Sasuke to cause him to back off. Sasuke with his lightning enhanced sword prepared himself. Round two Ken-ninjutsu. A combination of swords and chakra techniques. As the wood came closer Sasuke, with the predictive abilities of his Kekkei Genkai, dodged the first tendril of wood and brought his sword down on the branch. The wood held firm for an instant before the high-intensity lightning enhanced sword destabilized the wood and severed it cleanly.

Oh yeah it was on. Naruto from across the arena tossed his sword in the air to weave through two hand-seals before catching the blade. Naruto held his left hand in a unique seal with his pointer and ring finger raised and the other three pointed down, pinky and thumb touching. The earth shook and several roots and branches shot from the earth to bind and crush Sasuke. Rinnegan and Sharingan blazing as the world was slowed to a crawl the Uchiha cut through branch after branch with blinding speeds. Sasuke took in the battlefield with his eyes as he started to mold his chakra outward across his sword with a change in shape and density.

As more and more roots came down on him, his sword crackled with more and more lightning as the sounds of chirping birds could be heard throughout the clearing. The lightning blade took on the shape of a pure blue beam of lightning that extended for five meters, Sasuke planted his foot into the ground and spun with all the speed and force he could and completely severed all the incoming branches and wood in a single circular swing. Sasuke stood triumphantly with a fifteen foot lightning spear in his left hand as wood splinters and debris fell around him. Was that the best that he could do, surely not as their last fight was more damaging to the world around.

Although they hadn't noticed they had made their way towards the location of Nirvana's sealing place. So when their swords had clashed again Naruto sent a kick at Sasuke's head and sent the mighty Uchiha sprawling where he then crashed into a large tree with black markings on it where power suddely flowed off of it and into Sasuke darkening his heart as it found the trace of Indra's soul within the Uchiha. Naruto watched as Sasuke stood up, and he had a bad feeling "Let's take a break Naruto." he said to his rival. Why would he suddenly want to take a break in the middle of a spar. The only reason that would happen is if he admitted defeat.

However Naruto being himself shrugged and turned and began walking away. However before he could get far a hand stabbed its way through his chest alerting the tenants of hat was happening. The eye's widened when they sensed the Uchiha was the cause of their Jinchuuriki's current predicament they all surged their power, only for Sasuke to start absorbing it from the blonde and into himself. Sasuke smirked "More Asura, more. Give me more of your power." he said darkly. Why was Sasuke calling him his ancestors name, he wasn't him. Naruto slowly turned "S-Sasuke why are y-you doing this?" he asked the man.

Sasuke growled "My name is not Sasuke Asura. I am Indra and I have the power of the gods thanks to you." he told Naruto causing Naruto's eye's to widen as he slowly looked around. Crap they were at the sealing site for Nirvana. Sasuke ripped his hand out of Naruto's body and watched as the Senju collapsed to his knee's and his tenants quickly healed the hole. Kurama growled **"You know what you promised him two years ago is going to happen now. You have no choice but to kill him, Naruto."** Kurama told Naruto who nodded his head. _"I know, and this time there won't be any second chance as I promised to end the chain."_ he replied.

Lifting his hand he covered it in his coveted Crash Magic and brought it down destroying the area around him. It was time for the sons of Hagoromo to finish a battle that was long overdue it seemed. Naruto wasn't going to hold back this time like he did both time they had fought, and he wasn't going to be as nicce as he was nearly two years ago. He had crossed a line that he shouldn't have crossed. Now he was going to pay for it. Naruto's wound healed an d he stood up and turned around to see Sasuke smirking widely. **"Senpou: Inton Raiha** _(Sage Art: Shadow Style Thunder Blast)"_ Sasuke intoned as he fired out purple lightning from his hands at Naruto.

Naruto and the bijuu were shocked to see him using the Sage arts, but seeing as he absorbed Naruto's chakra it was possible. Naruto then started bouncing around avoiding the electricity, but was struck by a good chunk and he cried out in pain as he got fried. Sasuke smirked darkly but Naruto turned into smoke and Sasuke looked around as Naruto jumped at him with a Kunai and Sasuke countered by channeling chakra into his left eye. " _ **Rimbo**!" _Sasuke called out. A shadow Sasuke blocked the attack and Naruto's eye widened in shock. **"Senpo: Ranton Koga** _(Sage Art: Gale Style Fang of Light)_ Sasuke intoned and he spat out the lightning bolt at Naruto.

Naruto barely dodged but the shot continued and ripped through several trees crippling them permanently. Naruto jumped to the ground and Sasuke looked at him with an amused smile. Naruto channeled chakra into his own Rinnegan and it started to glow causing Sasuke's look to harden. Naruto then blazed through handsigns and ended on tiger. **"Katon:** **Gokakyu No Jutsu** _(Fire Style Great Fireball)"_ he called out and he spat out a huge fireball at Sasuke who made a have tiger seal. " **Suiton** : **Suidanha** _(Water Style: Severing Wave)_ " Sasuke called out as he exhaled a jet of water which sliced the fireball in two and diverted them around him.

Naruto weaved more handsigns and a ball of lightning formed in hand but Sasuke vanished and had a kunai sliced Naruto's arm disrupting his energy causing it to fade in his hand. "Just give up Asura. Once I defeat you here then nothing is going to stop me from taking the world as mine." Sasuke demanded as Naruto withdrew his rikudo mode and his Rinnegan and smiled. Naruto suddenly charged Sasuke and threw a punch which Sasuke blocked and counted with a roundhouse kick which Naruto ducked under and replied with a vicious barrage of kicks which Sasuke dodged or blocked, but Naruto threw a high speed punch which caught Sasuke square in the jaw and the two separated and Naruto grinned.

"Looks like blood back neh." Naruto said smiling. "Wanna give up Sasuke?" he asked as Sasuke spat out a drop of blood and a tooth. "Lucky shot Asura, it won't happen again." Sasuke stated then he weaved some handsigns. **"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu** _(Fire Style: Great Fireball)_ " Sasuke yelled as he exhaled a fireball at Naruto. " **Suiton** : **Suiryudan** **no Jutsu** _(Water Style: Water Dragon Bullet)"_ Naruto intoned. Water molecules gathered and a water dragon was fired at Sasuke's fireball and steam erupted over the battlefield. Naruto pulled out a bunch of kunai and threw them at Sasuke who was able to dodge them but failed to noticed the formula on one of the kunai.

Naruto appeared right infront of Sasuke a kunai in his hand, " **Hiraishingiri** _(Flying Thunder God Slash)_ " Naruto called out as he sliced right through Sasuke's kidney and Sasuke coughed up blood and dropped to the ground, bleeding heavily. However the wound healed nearly instantly thanks to Naruto's Sage Power and he stood up once again. Naruto formed a Rasengan and started to channel lightning chakra into it. The rasengan turned bright blue and the sounds of thunder echoed then it started to take the form of a bright blue spear which Naruto gripped in his hand, the tip danced with lightning chakra.

 **"Raiton: Rasen Kaminari Yari** _(Lightning style: Spiraling Thunder Spear)"_ Naruto called out and gripped the chakra attack and hurled it at Sasuke. Sasuke however managed to dodge the strike and it impaled into a tree and the force of the attack propelled it back towards the destroyed clearing and then exploded in a tower of blue lightning that stretched to the heavens. When it died down everything that was in the clearing was annihilated and there was a hole that was a-hundred feet down and was fifty feet wide. Sasuke was speechless as he witnessed an extremely powerful raiton jutsu that Naruto had just showed him.

He couldn't let something like that hit him or else he would die. Sasuke then channeled his chakra into the sky and called upon one of his most powerful techniques causing a dragon made of pure lightning to come down. Naruto's Rinnegan flashed as he held out his hand and began absorbing the chakra from the dragon. He looked at Sasuke "You forget the Rinnegan allows for the user to absorb all chakra they come into contact with." he said. He then clapped his hands together. Diamond spears rose out of the ground trying to impale the Uchiha, only for him to conjure up a partial Susanoo causing them to break.

Naruto watched as Sasuke then leaped into the air and called upon the power of the Deva Path and a large sphere of black Gravitational chakra where it then split apart into several orbs. Clapping his hands together Sasuke yelled **"Chibaku Tensei** _(Planetary Devastation)"_ and the earth rose to encompass the orbs in large moon-like structures. "They're a little bigger and more solid than rain drops." Sasuke said and he then thrust his hand down and the rocks started to fall towards Naruto. Naruto conjured up several Tailed Beast Rasenshuriken and launched them at the meteors where they each detonated and ground them to dust.

From afar those that could see the small battle being waged could only wonder what was gong on. Lisanna however could tell who it was and was worried. She then gained a sad look in her eyes _"Naruto..."_ she thought worriedly. Naruto watched as Sasuke called upon another orb and repeated the process of creating more moon constructs from the surrounding mountains. Sasuke clenched his fist **"RARGH!"** he roared as wooden tentacles came out of the center construct and began binding the other constructs to its form. Naruto narrowed his eyes **"KURAMA!"** he yelled out with all his might as his partner appeared fully covered with a golden Susanoo.

Kurama stabbed the two swords in his hands into the ground cratering it and then opened his mouth. Kurama then formed a highly compacted Bijudama in his mouth and quickly finished it. Naruto covered his right eye and a upon the black flames of hell **"Amaterasu!"** Naruto called out and the sphere of energy was covered in the black flames. Naruto formed his favorite seal "We're not done yet! It's time to up the stakes!" Naruto said as nine clones appeared clad in their Six Paths mode and then each formed a Rasengan using each of the Tailed Beasts chakra where they began filtering it into the flaming energy sphere.

Stabilizing the energies Naruto then aimed the powerful attack at the gigantic meteor. Steadying himself he fired the explosive with a powerful shockwave that cratered the ground further. The Bijudama collided with the giant meteor halting it in its tracks before it started pushing it back before it exploded high in the sky with a blinding explosion. Sasuke had flashed away just as Naruto did to avoid any of the falling debris. The two reappeared at another location in the forest relatively fine. Sasuke looked at Naruto darkly "Just give up Asura, this world belongs to me!" he roared at Naruto. Naruto shook his head no showing he wouldn't give in to his demands.

Sasuke growled "Then so be it." and he attacked once again. " **Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku (Fire release: Great Fire Annihilation)!** " yelled Sasuke, intent on killing the man that was like a brother to him. The Uchiha then spewed out a massive wall of intense flames at the blonde, who went through hand-seals to counter attack, with a powerful jutsu of his own. **"** " **Senpō: Kongoton** **Shintō Shinai Kabe** **(Sage Art: Diamond Style: Impenetrable Wall)**." Naruto said ending his seals on the dog sign, and in a second a humongous wall of beautiful diamonds erupted from the ground and shielded the blonde from any harm, although the flames did heat up the gems but other than that it stood strong against the jutsu.

Naruto in a burst of speed leaped over the wall and landed in front of Sasuke where he punched him in the gut and followed up with a roundhouse kick which sent the black haired man rolling across the ground and spitting blood. Naruto went through hand-seals to restrain his friend so he could finish this fight. " **Senpō: Mokuton Seigen Ne Torappu (Sage art: Wood Style Restricting Root Trap)**." said Naruto ending his seals with the snake seal, which was commonly affiliated with the Wood release. And from the ground, massive entangling roots began to surround Sasuke hoping to hold him in place so Naruto could deal the final blow.

But the Uchiha would have none of that and unsheathed his sword which he had behind his back and channelled his Lightning chakra through it cutting up the roots. The Uchiha regained his footing and jumped away from the roots and started to prepare for Naruto's next attack. The blonde, partly knowing that his enemy would do that also took out his own signature weapons. He he channelled some of his mighty chakra into wrist seals which he had transcribed into his wrists for such a purpose. And what he held in his hands were two identical short swords that were as tall from his feet to his waist, perfect for slicing apart an opponent within reach.

The two childhood friends rushed at each other, hoping to land a blow on the other. Sasuke performed a downward slash which Naruto easily blocked the attack with one of his blades and attempted to bash Sasuke with the other sword in his hand. But Sasuke saw the attack coming with his eye's and was able to jump over the blonde to his unguarded backside. Sasuke then attempted to stab the renowned Senju in the back but Naruto counted by blocking the sword with one his own causing sparks to fly from the grinding of the metals. Sasuke didn't have enough time to duck before he was clobbered in the head with one of Naruto's sword hilts, which made the Uchiha stumble.

If Sasuke was serious, he knew that Naruto was stronger than he was, something which infuriated the Uchiha to no end. so he couldn't afford to take many hits, from taijutsu or ninjutsu, but his skills and abilities evened out the power difference. Sasuke, even though he didn't have as much power as Naruto, his skill with his clan's techniques and his own prowess with the Sharingan and it's forms were enough to even the playing field between the two combatants. Besides, skill and power were similar but vastly different.

Both combatants rushed at each other in a burst of speed, and met in a clash that pushed the other away. where they had a stare down for a few minutes. Both having enough Naruto ran to the left while Sasuke ran to the right, at phenomenal speeds that not even the naked eye could perceive. they ran so far and so fast that they were in a different place altogether, mountain cliffs and slopes away from where they were, and while they were running they were attempting to strike each other with their respective weapons, but neither one got the advantage over the other.

They both came sliding to a halt, Naruto tried to clobber Sasuke with both of his staves but the Uchiha smoothly blocked it with his sword. But Naruto wasn't finished and with a swift change in his feet tried to bash Sasuke again with a single staff but Sasuke held his sword in a reverse position and pressed his free hand against it to hold back the strength of his rival. Then Sasuke pushed against the sword, and tried to slash Naruto horizontally but it failed as the blonde's staff which was still blocking the sword was overturned into a reverse position and effectively blocked Sasuke's sword.

Sasuke jumped back with a growl and formed more hand seals " **Tengai Shinsei** _(Heaven's Concealed Judgment)_." said Sasuke as he summoned a massive meteorite out of the sky as it fell through the clouds and descended upon Naruto who opened his eyes to see the sun's light clouded by the meteorite. His form was now covered in dirt and part of his armour was destroyed on the left side and he had a few bleeding wounds on his body. Instantly he raised his right arm to combat the meteorite as chakra arms burst forth and grappled onto the giant rock stopping it in it's halt just as it was about to crush him.

But he didn't have enough strength to halt the second meteorite that dispersed the clouds and collided with the first asteroid which pummelled Naruto into the ground where a great dust cloud was seen from the attack. This only caused Sasuke to smirk in victory, believing his opponent to be defeated. However before he could fully immerse himself in his victory a wave of gravity blasted the boulders away to reveal a huffing Naruto with several injuries. Naruto then drew a deep breath " **Shakuton: Kajousatsuryu** _(Scorch Release: Extremely Steaming Murder Dragon)"_ Naruto called out loudly as he called upon another subelement to fight Sasuke.

After creating several extremely hot sphere's naruto had them merge together, the orbs of flame changing their form. The sphere's took on the shape of a large serpentine dragon made of bright orange flames. The flaming dragon roared loudly as five miniature suns formed around its neck in the form of a necklace. The dragon flew through the air, it's body climbing as it crashed head on with the powerful Uchiha and his newly conjured Susanoo, the two attacks connecting with such force a powerful shockwave dragon roared as it brought its jaw down biting deep into the neck of the giant as it tried to burn it away.

The dragon coiled around the Susanoo, flames traversed across pure energy, engulfing the godly. The scorching flames overcame the Chakra construct as the dragon consumed the giant being. Sasuke however flashed away from harm. The dragon sailed on after consuming it's prize, heading towards the reappearing Sasuke with jaws open wide as the five suns around its neck took flight, heading towards him. Sasuke's eye's glowed before he called out a technique **"Mokuton: Jukai Kotan** _(Wood Style: Deep Forest Emergence)"_ and a forest sprouted up from ut of the ground surprising Naruto.

 _"How does Sasuke possess my Kekkei Genkai?"_ Naruto ranted in his mind. He did not see that coming. Kurama decided to add his two cents worth **"It seems the artificial arm your mother made for him from Madara's arm somehow retained some of Hashirama's own power. Other then that I can't say how he has your bloodline."** he told the man. Naruto roars as he draws his head back **"Yoton: Goyo Mekkyaku** _(_ _Lava Style: Great Lava Annihilation)"_ Naruto called out as he spewed a large wave of lava out of his mouth burning away the oncoming forest as it tried to capture him in its roots. When he was done Naruto looked at Sasuke "Is that the best you can do?" he asked the man.

Sasuke however smirked "I'll show you just what I can do." he said to the blonde. And with that their battle for their separate Ideals began anew. Who will win in the battle of such high stakes in this colossal battle that will shake the world to its very core. Would the ideals of the Senju where peace and love win or would the Uchiha's ideal's of power and world domination overcome such ideals and destroy everything that had made the world it was today.

* * *

 **And that is Naruto's Tale: Journey of Two God's**


	5. Chapter 5-Return of the Legend

**Here is Return of the Legend (Naruto x Avatar Crossover, Which I will be rewriting later on in the future so keep a eye out for it ok I promise I have not given up on this one yet)**

* * *

 _ **Hello this is a idea that suddenly sprung up in my head. I got the idea after reading Monster of Ember Island by**_ _ **XXX-Rated**_ _ **. Well I hope you enjoy it. This will be a Naruto harem story. But Aang will be with Katara so don't think that I will change my mind about this even if you beg me to.**_

 _ **The people in the Harem will be:**_

 _ **Azula**_

 _ **Toph**_

 _ **Mai**_

 _ **Ty Lee**_

* * *

 _Summary: Trapped... how long has it been since he was put in this rocky tomb... to long to remember. He hasn't seen the sun nor the moon in countless eons. But now he is free. Free to do what he want's and no one can say shit. With the return of the savior Naruto will team up with a teen that would rather play than stop a war. Aang sure makes things fun, but the war needs to be stopped._

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1-The Return**_

* * *

Location: Ember Island one year before canon

* * *

How long had he been here trapped within this desolate cave. He couldn't remember anything besides what his own memories would allow him to and his name. He had been alive for countless millennia now, and these days all he could do was look to the past within his memories. He was known by many names that only he could remember... but then again there was nobody like him anymore. He could feel the hatred in the air thanks to certain abilities he had gained long ago. He was once known as the savior of the world... and now here he was sealed within this tomb. He could feel someone approaching his home for the past... whatever amount of time had passed home.

It felt like a female, young at least fifteen, and at most seventeen, high spirited like he was when he was but a boy, and he felt she had lithe form to her figure just as his long dead wives from a forgotten era. He had been meditating and becoming one with nature by drawing in the surrounding energy into his body creating a ability known by few, but to him it was a way of feeling the world around him, and now the world was nothing but a rock of life filled with hatred, but somehow this young girl was so full of pure thoughts. It made him smile... at least there were the few like her still left here in this war torn world.

But then he drew on the power of the planet he felt something other than her... it was a male this time, a little older possibly twenty at his youngest twenty-two at the oldest, greedy... oh this last one did not feel right to him... horny... for the young woman, then felt the anxiousness within his heart for what he was about to do to this younger woman... he was going to rape her... he would not allow this to happen to the unwilling participant. And yet he could almost feel the younger woman's thought's... she was curious about something... no someone... him... What the hell? Why would she be curious about- son of a bitch.

He had spoken to only one person in the last three hundred years but he knew that he was long dead now and his body was now turned to either bones or dust... it was a descendant if the feel of his energy was anything to feel. But this was a rather selfish one if there was nothing but greed in his heart. He then felt the girls surprise when she found the entrance to his prison... a prison that only someone else could free him from. He had asked one of the people who had been ordered by him to trap him in this cave long ago to chain him to the wall with a combination of the worlds strongest metal's in the form of a chain so that he wouldn't be tempted to break free. The man had granted him his wish and created a nigh unbreakable chain that was made of ten different metals'.

Metal's such as Steel, Iron, Iridium, Titanium, Chromium, Tungsten, Inconel, Platinum, Rhodium, and Ruthenium to create a new type of metal he called Osmium, but his wife Ten-chan had called Unobtainium, and it had taken nearly ten years to create this particular metal, and another five to create the chain as long as it was now. Oh don't get the wrong idea he could break the chain anytime he wanted, after all he had helped create the damned thing, but it wouldn't be easy. Of course there was also the release switch that his second wife Samui had installed just in case he wanted to get away for awhile.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard the girl call out to him "Hello is there anyone in there?" in a curious voice.

He cupped his hands over his mouth before calling out to her "Yes and I'm quite comfortable here so go away." he responded to the call.

She replied to him almost instantly "But why would anyone be comfortable in some dark cave. Surely you want to be out right?" she asked him.

It seemed that this was a persistent one, and wouldn't give in so easy. "No I'm fine right here. Now if you would be so kind as to leave- he couldn't finish as he suddenly heard her scream.

The first was that it seemed the man that was with her had finally gotten tired of waiting to claim the girl, and that disgusted him to no end, and he couldn't get free from his chain in time to reach the passage that blocked him in the cave. The second was the release switch was located on the other side of the room... where he couldn't reach. It seemed his wife wanted to give him a challenge when she made the damn thing. Curse the name of Tenten, even though he loved her til the day she died, but still the other side of the room where he couldn't reach... seriously that was just a cruel joke on her part.

His wife Hinata had laughed when Tenten had done that, just like his other wives that had been there, Temari, Kurotsuchi, Ino, Samui, and of course Mei his redheaded vixen. With a sigh he stood up. Even though it had been a long time since he had used any of his abilities they were still there, but he would be rusty as hell since he couldn't train to keep in shape with the chain around his ankle. Clasping his hands together he drew upon a long forgotten energy that suddenly surged around him in a blue halo, and then out of his shoulder grew... a stump of wood. The stump then grew into a large clump where it then extended from his body and turned into a exact replica of himself.

Already knowing what it's creator wanted the copy went over to the switch and pulled the lever. Upon being pulled the chain connected to the wall fell off his ankle allowing him full mobility. He then rushed to the entrance where he saw the two people. Then he saw the girl do something he had expected since she was lying on the ground with him atop her form. She kneed him in the nuts causing him to roll up into a ball groaning in pain. She then stood up and this allowed him to get a good look at her now. Good god it was like he was seeing a ghost from his past nearly. She was almost identical to his wife Kurotsuchi, but with his attitude which was rather sexy in his opinion.

She stood up to dust off her clothes quickly before she kicked the man in the head knocking him out. She huffed before she looked up at him, and then gained the biggest smile he had seen since he had on as big as her current one when he held his children when they were born. "Oh hi I didn't see you there." she said.

"Huh well you seem to be alright. Well goodbye." he said turning around the other way to go back to his chain.

"WAIT." she exclaimed causing him to halt. "What's your name? I'm Ty Lee." she introduced herself.

"Naruto. Now leave me." the now introduced Naruto told her. She had a raised eyebrow, but understood.

She then turned to leave but before she left she called out to him. "I'll be back. Ok Naruto." she told him and he answered with a whatever.

* * *

Later that night she had returned with some food and snacks to the place where the man named Nicodemus had taken her to see this mysterious man had been for longer than even him being alive. The reason she was coming back was because she wanted to talk to him some more. She had once sensed his aura and she had nearly gasped out in surprise. His aura was almost like a rainbow to her senses, but there was one color that stood above the rest... a golden light that was full of energy and tranquility that she couldn't comprehend beyond words. So much so that she wouldn't forget the sight of it. She entered the cave once more and begun the long walk towards the place where the man resided at. It took the better part of an hour to reach the cave in, but she made it there.

The food she carried had long since gone cold, but she was sure they would be able to heat it up with some gentle heat from a fire. "Hello. Are you there" she called out to the darkness.

She heard a huff from him that showed he was still awake before his voice called out to the darkness. "What do you want this time?" Naruto called to her.

"I brought some snacks for us to eat as we had a conversation." she answered him.

"What kinds of snacks you got?" he asked with a genuinely curious voice.

"Uh I several different kinds. I have Pocky, Crepes, Dango, and something that's been part of my family for many, many generations called Onigiri." she told him honestly.

While it was not known to the world but the snacks she had just mentioned were snacks commonly found in the Elemental Nations, but over time and the changes to the land the names had changed til they were forgotten. But most importantly was the last snack she said. Onigiri was a snack his wife Hinata always made for him, and the first time he tasted it he was in love with it as much as he was with ramen noodles from Ichiraku Ramen before he was imprisoned in his current residence.

It was a soft spot for him since he hadn't eaten it in Kami knew how long, and he missed the taste of it big time. So when Ty lee mentioned Onigiri he couldn't help but suddenly appear at the entrance. "I'll take a little bit of all please." he said to the young woman. She giggled before she brought some of the bundles she had placed the snacks she had made for the two of them and gave him the goodies. Gingerly taking the wrapped bundle he then unwound it to see the snacks. He held back some tears as he picked up the first snack, which was the Pocky stick and bit down on it where his mouth was then filled with a abundance of flavor's that made him remember forgotten times.

He quickly ate the rest of it before he moved onto the next one and ate it. It just so happened that each time he ate one he tasted it the way his wives cooked them... well almost like the way they cooked them or maybe it was the fact that he hadn't ate these snacks in many years. When he was done with his snacks he thanked her for the snacks and told her they were delicious and she had done a good job with cooking them. She thanked him before they finished up where he told her that it was time for her to leave causing the girl to pout as she knew it was true. "Will I see you tomorrow Naruto?" Ty Lee asked.

"No I think you should do what you need to do. I'll be gone by tomorrow anyways now that I'm free." he told her slightly confusing her.

"Well ok if that's what you really want I guess I'll leave you alone. Goodbye Naruto." Ty Lee said a little upset that he didn't want to talk anymore and left the cave. Naruto sighed. He didn't want anyone to get attached to him. He would keep his promise and would be gone well before dawn rose. It would be many a moon before the two met again, and by then he would be long free to do his duty as the savior of this world. When the sound of her footsteps had faded Naruto went back to his chamber where he had been to collect the chain that had once bound him before he collected a scroll and with a puff of smoke sealed it away.

He then called upon one of his many abilities causing his energy to turn into both fire and earth before he spewed a river of lava from his mouth melting the entrance to his former prison. He then super-cooled it to below freezing temperatures before he spit another element of water and air... ice. When the frozen water landed on the molten earth it immediately cooled in a cloud of warm steam allowing him to walk through unharmed. He then followed the way he felt Ty Lee went and within a hour he found himself on a beach when he exited the cave. Looking up Naruto for the first time in countless years saw the moon and stars. He then begun to lightly shed tears at a sight he thought he would never see again, but yet here he was looking at the nighttime sky, and boy was it beautiful.

When he calmed down enough to dry his tears he quickly set off in a random direction without looking back. He soon found a old fisher sitting on a dock with a fishing rod in his hands with a bucket of fish to his right. When he heard Naruto approach he turned to him before he saw nothing but a purple eye with a ripple pattern and nine magatama marks within the first three ripples. "Tell me everything of the current era." and then everything went black. He would not remember the encounter except for the fact that they had a conversation about the greatest times before the war begun.

* * *

The next morning Ty Lee went back to the cave to check and see if Naruto had in fact left, but when she arrived at the place where she had first met him she saw the entrance to the cave that had once held the man had been opened with super heated fire that had melted the rock. But she then noticed the water that had gathered in tiny puddles showing water had been poured on the hot rocks. She released a small sigh. It seemed that he had been telling the truth and would be gone by morning, or in this case well before the day begun. It would be many a moon before the two met again, and she knew that she would harbor feelings for the mysterious man she had met in the near future.

* * *

Location: Southern pole-home of the southern water tribe

* * *

Arriving three days after a swift run across the vast ocean with the cost of most of his energy, which had been dubbed Chi for the common era instead of chakra, he had finally arrived at his destination... the southern pole. He had heard from the old man that the fire kingdom of the Fire Nation had struck the more docile south pole water tribe to wipe them out so that there wouldn't be any skirmishes between the two peoples. Naruto knew that those captured were most likely either tortured and imprisoned, or dead, and that made him mad. What had happened to the peace that he had helped create all those eons ago, where had people gone wrong?

Earth was once a very peaceful planet until the last Fire lord named Sozin, the very name of this man made Naruto seethe in rage for what he had done, wanted to spread the greatness that is the Fire Nation which said philosophy had then passed down to the now current Fire Lord Ozai. Naruto had heard that the current fire lord had a brother named Iroh who was a rather passive man and disliked war. This bit of information made him smile a little... there were still those who disliked the current regiment. Naruto had also found out that Ozai had banished his son for speaking out a a conference where one of the generals had suggested sacrificing freshly recruited soldiers.

He then learned that the boy's father told him to participate in a ritual called Agni Kai a duel where ones' honor was put on the line the winner would keep their honor while the loser was disgraced. Upon hearing the order from his father the prince accepted,but when he saw his opponent was his father he begged for repentance, but ended up being scarred and then banished with the orders to bring back the avatar back to reclaim his honor or never return at all. That made him livid enough to almost go straight to the fire lords palace and kill him and end the war while in a Henge of the fire lord, but he had other pressing matters to attend at the current moment.

Stepping onto the soft snow Naruto remembered when he had ran all the way to Tetsu no kuni to get the Raikage at the time to agree to leave Sasuke alone before the war happened. Banishing the memories from his thoughts he started walking to where he sensed the energies of people were located. After walking for a couple hours Naruto arrived at a small village of people, and what he saw made him a little sad. He saw a young man at the age fifteen 'training' troops, which were actually little kids, how to fight against fire nation troops. He saw people with fishing poles trying to fish for dinner through ice holes that were freezing over quickly. He was brought out of his thoughts when one of the 'troops' spotted him and their 'commander' walked over with a suspicious look on his face as if he were asking 'Are you here to harm us or here to help us?' in a dark tone.

Raising a hand in a nonthreatening manner to show that he was not a enemy the young man placed his weapon at his side before he walked up to him. "Uh hi." Naruto started lamely.

"Uh hi. Names Sokka, and you are?" the now introduced Sokka asked.

"Oh my name is Naruto, and I have come to help. I uh don't know if you need a skilled warrior or not since it seems you have a filled regimen already, or if you needed a decent hunter. I can help with either, but if you need crops I have the ability to grow them at a fast rate." Naruto offered to the young man.

This made the young man super suspicious of this visitor. He begun to think of all the possibilities of why he was at this southern pole with the main reason was him being a fire nation spy. Before he could voice any of this however one of the troops came over when he heard that he had the ability to grow plants. "You have the ability to bend plants really that's cool. Can you show us?" the young boy asked and was soon joined by the others.

"Oi get back in formation." Sokka said, but was ignored by his 'men'. Naruto in the other hand was smiling at the children's enthusiasm. Looking down at the children he motioned for them to back up a little bit for a little space. When they had stepped back a little he placed his hand on the ground confusing the children before they saw flowers start blooming around them causing the children to jump in surprise while Sokka just looked at the flowers in minor awe. Naruto stood up a little to look at the looks on the faces of those that had just arrived.

"It would have been easier to bend the plants if your village wasn't standing over a frozen lake." Naruto told him confusing the teenager and the children.

"What do you mean by that?" Sokka asked.

"Oh when I utilize my... bending I can sense the layout of the land and the topography. What I seen was that the area where your village resides is over a deep hole ergo a lake. There are some fertile lands a few miles east of here, and will allow you to eat more than just fish or seals if used." Naruto informed the surprised tribe.

"Well what are we waiting for land of plenty here we come." one of the kids said as they ran to tell their parents the news.

They begun to pack up their bags and tents to begin their move, and Naruto had helped a lot by making his 'plant clones' that he had created from some of the flowers he had grew. They then traveled East for six hours to reach the fertile land that Naruto spoke of, but it was still covered in ice. "Does anyone here know any water-bending so we can melt the ice?" Naruto asked.

"I-I do." a voice said.

 _'I had high hopes that there would be more, but even with one it is better than having none. It just shows that even in the darkest of places there will be light.'_ Naruto thought to himself. Nodding to himself he called the person forward. "Ok what I need you to do is stand here and when I have broken the ice enough you can melt it with your bending. Can you do that... What's your name?" Naruto asked.

"I-i'm Katara." she introduced herself. Nodding again he repeated the question.

"Well do you think you can melt the ice when it's broken down enough Katara?" Naruto asked her.

"I don't know. I never had a teacher to learn how to bend so I can't tell you if I can or not." Katara said.

*sigh* ' _guess I have no other option.'_ Naruto thought as he walked forward confusing the large tribe of people. Clapping his hands together as if he was about to pray he then surged his energy. When he began to fully release his energy he was then coated in a blue glow from his own dense energy so much so he begun to crack the ground.

With his hands still clasped together he then combined the energies of Earth and Water. He then intertwined his fingers before he sent his energy into the ground to bring forth new life. _**"Mokuton: Jukai Kotan** (Wood Style: Deep Forest Emergence.)"_ Naruto called in his mind. Then ground started to shake and before their very eyes a new forest bloomed into existence as it crushed the ice into small pieces. Growing on and on it didn't stop growing for ten miles to provide enough space for the tribe to build their homes.

Naturally when the technique was finished Naruto collapsed to his knees breathing hard enough to look as if he had run a marathon. Then again he hadn't used a single technique from his time as a ninja in ten-thousand some odd years, give or take a hundred years, and this had caused his ability to use them wane more and more over the years, until he used them again in the present era. He could already see the looks of shock and awe from his powerful 'bending' ability.

"Wow did you see that?" one villager said in awe.

"Yeah he grew an entire forest." another stated equally shocked.

"That's some powerful bending he has" a third stated.

"Do you think he has anymore techniques like that?" the first asked curiously.

"Don't know until we see them." the second responded.

"I'm os glad he's on our side." the third said to himself.

These were just a few of the whispers that were spoken after he had collapsed to his knees. He knew that they would be wowed by the Shodai's technique. And who wouldn't be it was a technique that could turn even the harshest of deserts into a fertile valley of trees and green grass that fed off of Nature Energy until it was a guarantee that the forest wouldn't dry away from the high level temperature's given off by the sun.

Gaining his breath back he stood up tall once again. "Alright Katara I did the hard part now it' up to you to finish the job." Naruto said. He was still panting with a bit of sweat running down his face, but he stood through the fatigue to show them that he was alright, but was a bit tired from doing his technique. Nodding the girl walked forward to do her part, but after several minutes she looked towards him and shook her head no showing that she couldn't turn the ice back into water.

Naruto motioned for her to move out of the way, but when she did instead of there being less ice she had ended up making more showing that she had never learned to control her abilities as a Water-bender from the great water-bending tribe of the south pole. Sighing Naruto motioned for the young water tribe woman to stand behind him. What he was about to do would surely scare them, but with enough reassurance they would welcome him to their tribe so he could help them get back on their feet.

Sliding his feet around like he had seen some of the Earth-bender's do as he traveled south through the Earth Kingdom when they were in the middle of a fight against the Fire nation troops he surged his energy, but not to the point that it cracked the ground under his feet, and called upon the power of the planet's core turning the earth from its solid state to it molten self by superheating the temperature of the earth.

 _ **"Yoton: Goyo Mekkyaku** (Lava Style: Great Lava Erupting Devastation)" _Naruto thought. When he called upon the molten heat of the core of the planet instead of the ground shaking it started to glow red hot causing the ice chunks inside the forest that he had created, made, start to melt and then turn into steam. It was made a bit worse when a strong wind blew it's way towards the people of the southern water tribe.

Then the lava burst upward from the ground in multiple eruptions that shot into the air destroying the ten miles of forest he had created from nothing and turned them into ash and dust. Stopping the flow of his energy the eruptions soon stopped, but there was still a problem... what would they think of him now. Time to see. Naruto turned towards the crowd with clear exhaustion on his face, but he didn't let it bother him, but clearly the people he had offered help to were a bit apprehensive now.

"D-did he just Lavabend? How is that even possible?" somebody stated in shock.

"Is he an Earthbender or a Firebender with special abilities?" another questioned.

"I thought he was a plant bender." the first responded.

"Let's not give him the bad eye's just yet ok guys?" another stated

"What the hell? Is this a joke of some kind?" Sokka stated.

Releasing a sigh Naruto raised his hand to get them to shut up. "I know what you just seen may have made you ask some question whether I mean to either help you or hurt you." Naruto said and got a few nods from them. "Ok then I guess I should explain myself then. Well were do I start..." Naruto begun, "I was born into a normal family from the Earth-bending kingdom in a small and remote village that so far hasn't been affected by the war." Naruto begun to 'explain' to the people.

"I found out I was a Earth-bender when I was little and then I learned that I could bend plants and trees to my will. A couple of years ago I learned that I could bend Lava. I don't actually know if it is possible for me to bend metal yet, but there is no reason for me to say I lied to you about being a earth-bender. I found that I have family from the fire nation and the water tribe. I don't know which tribe specifically but a water tribe nevertheless." Naruto said. "This lineage allows me to bend the Earth the trees and of course the lava. I hope this changes nothing between us because unlike the Avatar I plan on helping end this war while he hides like a coward." Naruto said with a conviction.

"So I ask of you let me help you with your problems here, and when the time comes let me head my way and help do my part to end this long conflict." Naruto told them. The men and women just looked at each other, and then back at him. As one they came over and begun to thank him for his generosity for helping them out. Yes the Avatar was gone, but soon he would return to the world. And when the two immortals teamed up their wouldn't be anything to stop them... Not even Ozai.

* * *

Naruto was walking through one of the many cornfields he had helped grow and smiled as he watched some of the children run past him while laughing. Yes... the peace and tranquility he had helped forge here in the southern pole was perfect as could be... How he wished that the women he loved were here, but time would not allow for that happen... they were gone, and there was no bringing them back. His mixed matched eye's watched as the community bustled about their business without a care in the world. He had vowed to protect these kind people from any harm, but so far there haven't been any things to protect them from.

"Hay Naruto..." a voice called out to him. Turning Naruto saw Sokka and Katara running up to him with smiles on their faces. Sooka had grown into a fine young man of sixteen and was shaping up to be a fine warrior. Having taken all the children willing to learn under his wings he made teaching the ways of combat not only worth learning but he made it fun for all of them. Sokka just happened to have more potential than most of the boys there... but he didn't tell the boy that lest his ego swell. Katara had grown to be a beautiful young woman in her own rights, and had also learned under his training. She was easily one of their finest upcoming joys for the southern tribe as she was the only bender.

While he only used his advanced 'bending' powers to some extent he somehow managed to teach her in water bending. He was able to teach her techniques that were long forgotten, and it was like watching a female Sasuke train to her heart's content. "Hey Katara... Sokka how's it goin?" Naruto asked them.

"Oh it's fine... listen we were wondering if you wanted to go do some hunting with us?" Sokka asked.

"I'm always down for a bit of hunting." Naruto replied smiling.

"See I told you he'd come." Sokka boasted with a large grin on his face.

"Yeah just rub it in why don't ya." Katara grumbled out.

"Well what are we waiting for let's go." Sokka exclaimed as he ran towards the sea.

"Oi Sokka be careful." Katara yelled at her brother.

"Oh come on lighten up... boy's will be boy's..." Naruto said with a laugh.

"Shut it Naruto... and don't encourage him." Katara told the blonde.

"Oh come on it ain't that bad." Naruto said waving her off as he jogged to catch up with the eccentric teenager. When they reached the sea Naruto grabbed one of the canoes and told the two teens to jump in before he pushed them off and climbed into a single seat canoe and followed quickly after them. "So what are we hunting today?" Naruto asked them.

"I don't know Sokka just asked me to tag along." Katara replied.

He gave a flat look to the two "Seriously..." Naruto said with a raised eyebrow.

"Eh heh heh heh." Sokka laughed as he scratched the back of his head.

"Wow..." Katara grumbled. As time passed they spotted nothing to hunt. It seemed that every year that passed the animals became more and more scarce, but yet the tribe hadn't relied on the animals as much as they normally had to with Naruto able to grow crops with his amazing abilities. The sound of moving water caught Naruto's attention. Looking over he saw Katara bending the water with a captured fish in it before he heard Sokka yell at his sister.

"Why is it that every time you play with your magic water I get soaked." Sokka said.

"It's not magic it's bending get it right." Katara retorted.

"She's right Sokka... if you're going to speak of the bending arts then call them what they are and don't insult them." Naruto said to the grumbling teen.

"But- Sokka went to complain but Naruto held up a hand telling the teen to shut his trap.

"No buts Sokka... either call what Katara is able to do what it is meant to be or don't say anything." Naruto told the warrior boy.

"Tch fine... you win again..." Sokka grumbled out a bit displeased that the only other bender would take Katara's side... again.

Suddenly the current sped up which Naruto noticed immediately "SOKKA, KATARA TIE THE CANOES TOGETHER NOW!" Naruto roared out to the two teenagers. Sokka threw a rope to the blonde where he tied his canoe to the teens' canoe quickly. Naruto then pulled himself into the other canoe and then cut the rope tying his own to the other where it crashed into an iceberg and was crushed to small splinters. Naruto then grabbed a oar and began steering along with Sokka and Katara slipping and squeezing through more icebergs. "Sokka turn left." Naruto ordered as he placed his oar in the water to try and slow them down.

Doing as he was told Sokka started to make the canoe turn where it bounced off several icebergs and flipped the trio onto another ice floe before it careened over their heads and crashed back into the water where it quickly sank to the bottom of the sea. "Well... now we're stranded... thanks genius." Katara berated her brother.

"Hey don't yell at me I was just doing as I was told." Sokka yelled.

"Actually you turned to the right when I said to turn left..." Naruto said.

"No I did turn left." Sokka replied.

"If you had turned left we would have been pushed to open water Sokka. Now we're stranded with no way home." Naruto replied to the teen.

"No I turned left I remember doing as I was told." Sokka said sticking to his claim.

"Sokka... when you put the oar in the water on the right side of the canoe then the canoe turns to the right. If you put it into the water on the left then it turns left. You put it in on the right I know what I saw." Naruto told Sokka as he walked to the edge of the floe. Katara started to yell at her brother which caused Naruto to tune them out. He would need to call on his Mokuton to build them a new canoe, but he couldn't sense any nutrients in the ice... it was as lifeless as the moon his ancestor had created long ago.

Hearing a loud cracking sound Naruto looked up and saw that a large iceberg had cracked from the noise. Turning Naruto walked over to the two bickering siblings "Alright that's enough." Naruto said trying to break them apart, but they were to into their argument to listen to their mentor and friend. Another crack in the iceberg notified Naruto that it would soon break and send them into the water, but they continued to get louder and louder. With a final crack the iceberg broke apart immediately settling the argument as a large chunk of it fell towards them.

Clasping his hands together Naruto called upon a technique to save them _**"Mokuton: Daijurin**_ _(Wood Style: Giant Forest)"_ Naruto yelled out as he thrust his hand forward. Large branches of wood sprouted from the blonde's arm where they wrapped around the iceberg stopping it from collapsing on top of the. He then yanked his arm where the large chunk of ice crashed into the water with a large splash soaking the trio in water. "Now you know that it could be dangerous when surrounded by icebergs." Naruto said grumpily as the two teens nodded their heads showing they understood.

Suddenly the water under the floe they stood on began to glow gaining their attention. "Katara bend the water and get us out of here now." Naruto said to the young girl. Doing as she was told. Katara worked the water to save them. Suddenly the water started to surge and a large iceberg rose from the water. Naruto stood calmly while looking at the smooth chunk of glowing ice. Noticing something Naruto started to jump from one small chunk of ice to another while he in turn was followed by the siblings. "You guys see that?" Naruto asked the two of them.

"Yeah... what is it?" Sokka asked.

"I don't know." Katara replied. Walking forward Naruto called upon his Mokuton once more and shoved the unbreakable wood into the ice where it sought out the tiniest of cracks before expanding out even more, where the iceberg burst releasing a pillar of light into the air.

On a ship several miles away a scarred teen saw this "Finally. Uncle do you know what this means?" the teen asked the man sitting at what resembled a shogi board.

The old man looked confused for a moment "Uh that I won't get to finish my game." the old man replied.

"No... my search is finally over." the teen said.

Naruto had covered both Katara and Sokka with his body while raising a wall of wood from the ground to stop the two getting blown into the cold waters. when he felt the energy die down Naruto lowered the wall and was surprised by what he saw. "Well I'll be..." the blond said. The steam had finally cleared, allowing the siblings to see the broken part of the iceberg where Naruto saw what he spotted. As they looked at each other then back to the iceberg, Sokka raised his spear as if waiting for something or someone to suddenly come out and attack them, but he didn't have to wait long for a young boy with a glowing arrow on his head rose out the iceberg.

Raising his spear higher, pointing at the kid, he yelled "Stop!" the kid stood fully up looking very intimidating as he focused his eyes at the trio. The glow slowly disappeared and he collapsed onto the ground, heading head first, but luckily, Katara was able to catch him before he hit the ground and gently held him in her arms. Sokka scooted near the kid that lay on his sister's arms and began to poke him on the head with his spear. Katara getting annoyed with her brother's antics swatted the spear away as she glared at him.

"Stop it," Katara told her brother before she gently laid him down on the snow.

"Keep calm... remember this kid could use help." Naruto said. The bald one slowly started to awaken.

Opening his storm grey eyes and groggily looked at Katara before gasping softly. _'Beautiful.'_ he thought. "I need to ask you something." he said weakly.

"What?" she asked the kid.

"Please come closer." he urged.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Will you go penguin sledding with me?" he asked excitedly as his eyes went wide open Katara raised an eyebrow at his sudden burst of energy, not sure of what to do or say

"Uh, sure, I guess." she said.

Naruto slapped his forehead at the kids childish ways while Sokka was studying him, the kid was bald with an arrow going from his forehead and down his neck to most likely his back, arms and legs. His attire consisted of yellow clothing, _'Earth Kingdom?'_ thought Sokka, but the lack of green clothing told him that wasn't the case and made him scratch that theory out, _'Orange and yellow? Hmmm, why does that sound familiar?_ ' finished his thoughts as he started to scratched his chin as he watched the bald kid float to his feet, causing Sokka to jump back in surprise with his mouth open and spear in front

"What's going on here?" asked the kid.

"You tell us! How did you get in the ice?" Naruto asked the kid.

"Yeah and why aren't you frozen!" demanded Sokka as he began poking him with his spear, but the kid swatted his spear away as he looked around. A deep growl startled both Sokka and Katara, but the kid just climbed back into the glacier and jumped down to land on a giant ball of white fur.

"Appa! Are you alright? Wake up buddy" said the bald kid as he lifted the creature's eye lid, but he got no response, so he tried waking it up by trying to lift his face.

The trio came around the corner of the iceberg and saw the kid messing with the creature and gasped when the furry animal licked the kid, raising him from the ground as he laughed. "You're ok!" said the kid as he hugged the snout of the furry beast.

"What is that?" asked Sokka.

"This is Appa, my flying bison," replied the kid as he turned around, but Sokka just had a deadpanned look in his face, clearly not believing him

"Riigghhht... and this is Katara, my flying sister," said Sokka sarcastically as he pointed with his thumb towards the girl next to him.

Naruto smacked the teen on the back of his head "OW!" Sokka exclaimed.

"Not now Sokka." Naruto said to the teen. The bison suddenly started make faces as his nose started to itch, and sneezed hard as green snot shot out of his nose. The Katara, Naruto, and the kid managed to dodge just in time as they dodged, but Sokka wasn't as fortunate as he got covered in mucus, and stood there grimacing as he rolled on the ground, trying to scrub off the snot off of him he ran his face through the snow.

"Don't worry it'll wash off," the kid told Sokka as he pulled his hand away from his face, filled with snot while Katara covered her mouth with her hand as she giggled. Naruto smirked as he shook his head.

"Gross!" was all Sokka said.

"So do you guys live around here?" the bald boy asked.

Suddenly, Katara's brother jumped in between them with his spear pointed at him menacingly "Don't answer that! Did you see that crazy beam of light? He was probably trying to signal the Fire Nation," Said Sokka as he eyed the kid cautiously. Naruto smacked his forehead at his student's actions while Katara walked forward.

Further annoyed with her brother's stupidity, she just rolled her eyes as she pushed her brother back, "Oh yeah. . . He's a Fire Nation spy, you can tell by his appearance and the evil look in his eyes," Said Katara as she gestured toward the kid and baldy just grinned innocently while the blond tilted his head, eyes squinted, causing Sokka's eyebrow to twitch "The paranoid one is my brother Sokka, and the blond guy is Naruto, you never told us your name." Katara said.

"I'm A-ah-ACHOO!" but before he could properly introduce himself, the bald kid sneezed, blowing a small cloud of snow as he flew into the sky, landing softly into the ground as he sniffed. "I'm Aang." the boy said.

"You just sneezed and flew ten feet in the air." Sokka stated as he lazily pointed at Aang.

"Really? It looked higher than that." Naruto said.

"Not... helping... Naruto..." Sokka ground out through grit teeth.

Katara gasped, eyes squinted in surprise "You're an airbender!" Katara exclaimed.

"Sure am!" grinned Aang.

"Huh... that's neat..." Naruto said nodding.

"Giant light beams… flying bison… airbenders… think I've got Midnight Sun Madness. I'm going home where things make sense," Sokka said and turned around and realized that there was no way off the iceberg as he stupidly glazed into the distance.

"Uh Sokka... we don't have a canoe." Naruto said.

"Thanks for stating the obvious Naruto... very helpful..." Sokka said to the blond.

"Well if you guys are stuck, Appa and I can give you a lift." Aang airbent himself onto Appa's head.

"We'd love a ride thanks," Katara bowed.

"Appreciate it kid." Naruto said to the child.

"Oh no, I am not getting on that fluffy snot monster," Sokka protested.

"Are you hoping some other kind of monster will come along and give you a ride? You know…before you freeze to death." Katara said to Sokka, but before he started to say something, he suddenly stopped for he had no argument and gave up, stubbornly climbed on top of the bison.

"That makes how much for Katara and how much for you now?" Naruto asked.

"I believe it's a even three hundred eighty seven for me and two for Sokka." Katara said with a laugh.

Crossing his arms in annoyance while Katara seemed excited, "Okay! First time flyers hold on tight!" Aang called, "Appa, yip yip!" Appa flapped his tail and jumped into the air . . . and only to lazily jump into the water, and started to swim.

"Wow . . . That was truly amazing," Sokka says full of sarcasm, rolling his eyes.

"Sokka... not everything appears as it looks. Remember to look underneath the underneath." Naruto said giving his sagely wisdom.

"Nobody asked you Naruto." Sokka retorted to the 'plant bender' while the man's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"Appa's just tired. A little rest and he'll be soaring through the sky." Aang said as he made a soaring motion with his head. "You'll see," he said as he smiled back at them, particularly at Katara, staring at her brown hair, tanned skin, and ocean blue eyes.

"Why are you smiling at me like that?" she asked, noticing his stare.

"Oh, I was smiling?" Aang asked, trying to play it off making Sokka groan while Katara turned around and glared at her brother. Naruto said nothing as he took the moment to sit back and take a moment to relax. They swam for a while till it finally turned dusk, and everyone had gone to sleep as they rest till they had reached the tribe.

* Dream*

 _Everything was gray and pale browns. Thunder clashed as Aang woke up on top of Appa, struggling against Appa's reigns as the heavy rain crashing down. ''Aaahhh!'' Aang yelled as they plummeted into the raging water. They come up briefly for air, Appa groans as he struggled to get out of the water, but they are once again driven under the water by the massive waves caused by the storm. As they drift downward, Aang drops Appa's reigns and begins to lose consciousness. Suddenly, Aang's eyes and markings glow white and puts his hands together and the water around him and Appa starts to freeze._

 _*End Dream*_

"Aang! Aang, wake up!" Katara's voice sounds through his mind. "Come on, get ready. We're in the village and everyone wants to meet you two." Katara said as she was about to walk out of the tent, but stopped as she looked at Aang, while pulling on his clothes Katara looked at his tattoos running almost all over his body, from the arms and head down his back and legs. Getting impatient, she grabbed Aang's hand and dragged him out of the tent and into the middle of the tribe. Naruto looked at the two and smiled as he could see himself and one of his wives running through the snow so long ago.

"Aang, this is the village, entire village, Aang," Katara introduced him to the village while Aang simply bowed, but the villagers backed away a bit in small fright as the children scooted close to their mothers as they hugged their children close.

Leaning closer to Katara, he whispered "Why are they looking at me like that? Did Appa sneeze on me?" as he looked around himself to see find any snot that may have been there on his body.

An old woman stepped up from the group, "No young one, we're just surprised surprised, for no one has seen an airbender in a hundred years. We thought they were extinct until my our friend my granddaughter and grandson found you." she said.

"Extinct!" Aang exclaimed in surprise.

"Yeah... extinct... your people were wiped out over a century ago... I'm sorry..." Naruto said grasping the boy's shoulder in a sympathetic grasp to the shocked teen.

"I... I see..." Aang said quietly.

"This is my grandmother," Katara introduced the old woman.

"Call me Gran Gran," she simply said.

Aang gave a small wave "Uh hi Gran Gran." he told the elderly lady.

Naruto sighed and left them to their talk. He wouldn't admit it but he had a feeling like something was about to happen. He then walked towards the fluffy air bison and it gave a short huff when seeing him. To be honest Naruto didn't ever expect to see hybrid animals in his lifetime, however long it lasted, but he didn't complain as some of them were actually pretty cool. The only exception to this were the dragon's. He remembered saving a group around the time he left his cave from being slaughtered by those pesky fire-benders and had gained their trust. He even recreated a summoning contract with them so he could call upon them if he ever needed.

Several minutes later Aang came walking out with a somber expression on his face. He must have been told that his people had been wiped out... But then again his people had also succumbed to the sands of time and had gradually faded with time itself as well. Naruto walked up to the kid "It's alright... I know what it feels like to lose everything- Aang ignored him and bolted towards Appa. With a whip of the reins Appa took to the skies. Naruto turned to see Katara and Sokka walk quicly out of the tent with wide eye's. He had seen that Appa hadn't gotten far and had landed next to the abandoned Fire Nation ship.

Naruto then looked at the two "Sokka, Katara go after him and bring him back that's an order." Naruto said. If the brat messed around and set off one of the ships signal flares then they were in trouble. The two teens ran off to top the boy from messing up and potentially calling a Fire Nation patrol. Several minutes later a large flash illuminated the village. Naruto seeing the light go into the sky shook his head as the feeling of dread grew in his stomach more so. This wasn't good... A minute later Aang, Appa, Sokka, and Katara landed in the center of the village with Sokka starting to yell at Aang stating he was a possible spy.

Naruto stepped in between the teens and pushed them apart "Enough of this nonsense. Sokka I've told you time and time again that not everyone that we meet or know is from the Fire Nation. And if Aang was stupid enough to accidentally trip a signal flare then oh fucking well it was an accident. And if there is anyone to blame here it's probably you since you told him to probably not do it." Naruto growled out as he held the two teens apart as they tried to rip the other's throat out. Sokka looked at Naruto and growled at the blonde. Seeing Sokka do that Naruto growled back in a deeper growl that didn't sound human forcing the teen to stand down.

Naruto then looked to Aang with a saddened expression "Sorry Aang but it's best you leave now. However you are always free to visit." Naruto said to the bald teen. Naruto then looked to Sokka and Katara "You two go with him." he ordered the two teens.

"What! why do have to go with him?" Sokka asked.

Naruto looed to Sokka and sighed "Well for one he's alone and is going to need all the help he can get. Two you were always one for adventure so go have some fun. And three, I need Katara to look after you because knowing you, you'd probably get arrested for talking." Naruto said as some of the villagers laughed while Sokka blushed in embarrassment.

Then it clicked... "Hey what's that supposed to mean?" he wailed causing them to laugh harder.

Naruto patted Sokka on his shoulder "You'll learn when you start acting your age. However... keep the childish tendencies down to a minimum cause I'll know alright. Farewell." he told the two teens as he and Gran Gran handed them bundles of clothing and rations for their journey ahead. Seeing them board Appa Naruto could hear faint traces of their conversation before Appa took to the sky. He nodded in satisfaction before he felt Gran Grans hand on his shoulder causing him to look at the elderly woman.

"Yes Gran Gran?" he asked her.

She smiled softly "You know as well as I do who that young boy is don't you?" she asked softly.

Naruto gave the elderly woman a soft nod "Of course I did the second we met. His power was not that of one his age and therefore I set him onto the path his destiny was meant to be on. That and I also wanted Sokka out of my hair for the time being until Katara sent him back here to annoy us once more." Naruto said as Gran Gran gave a soft chuckle as she kind of agreed with the blond man.

"While that may be true your own destiny has written itself into their lives as well." she said softly.

Naruto nodded as he had felt s small connection with Aang during his short stay, and although he had fulfilled his own destiny long ago it seemed that life always had more in store for him down the line. Well no time to look at this there was work that needed to be done. With that Naruto walked to the cornfield to ready some of the crops for dinner. A couple hours passed and it began snowing black. Confused Naruto went over to Gran Gran and gave a whistle to the elder. Gran Gran turned and saw the black puffs and gasped... they were back... This was bad... really really bad...

She then began issuing orders for the people to hide the children and all sorts of other demands. Seeing the elderly woman as scared as she was held out his hand and caught some of the black stuff in his hand and sniffed. This wasn't snow... this was soot. Narrowing his eyes Naruto set out to begin some reinforcing of his own. Raising several trees he had them wrap around the homes that were hiding the children and made them sink under the ground. With another wave of his hand a wall of earth rose from the ground around the perimeter of the village's crops protecting them from the possible burning of the Fire Nation soldiers.

A couple minutes later a group of Fire Nation soldiers came to the village and had them line up. "Where is he?" one of the men demanded.

"Where is who?" Naruto asked back. He would not act like some cowardly dog that obeyed all the whims of his master, however he would speak diplomatically. The man walked up to Naruto and leaned in closely.

"You are not of the Water Tribe... who are you?" he growled.

Naruto looked down at the teen with his own narrowed eye's "I am nobody important. Therefor I am nobody that is in need of demands." Naruto answered the teen. The boy growled as he ripped his helmet off to show a scarred face.

He then walked back several feet and handed the helmet to one of the soldiers. He then looked at the whole tribe "My name is Prince Zuko, heir to the throne of the Fire Nation" the teen yelled. "There is but one thing I need to know and I shall let you be. Where is the Avatar?" he asked the tribe.

"My prince we do not know, because we haven't seen him." Naruto said stepping forward. He really didn't want to have to fight, but if he had to he would. Zuko looked to him

"And just where do you hail from?" Zuko asked him sarcastically.

"I hail from Onibus sir. Earth Kingdom." Naruto said to the prince.

This caused Zuko to gain a thoughtful expression. He hadn't heard from the troops around Onibus except that they were close to capturing the city... maybe using one of their own would make them surrender. However... he had other priorities to deal with. With a snap of his fingers Zuko ordered the soldiers to burn the village and walked away. With that the soldiers did as they were ordered and set all the houses aflame and walked away. Naruto was actually surprised they didn't go after the crops, but then again he didn't wanna have to regrow all of them again.

On the ship Zuko looked at one of the men "Kill them all with one blast." he ordered. The soldiers nodded and went to work and lit a explosive and had the ship hurl it. Naruto seeing the incoming projectile spread his legs apart and thrust his hands forward before raising them into the air. His Rinnegan flashed and sudenly a lage wall of earth several meters thick was raised out of the ground blocking the explosive. Naruto lowered the wall and growled. They wanted to play dirty did they... alright time to play dirty. Naruto balled his fist and slammed it into the ground forming a large fissure.

Raising himself Naruto then lifted both his hands into the air causing the snow around the fissure to melt as boiling hot lava erupted out of the fissure. With a roar he sent it out towards the sea, only to be stopped by the water where it turned solid and turned to rock by Naruto's will. Naruto nodded to himself in satisfaction. Although he didn't kill them he knew he had put a bit of fear in their hearts by showing them he could use Lava as a weapon. He needed to leave, before anything else happened to the village. With a wave the houses he had took underground rose and released the children and Naruto went to pack.

After packing Naruto left his house and bid farewell to the villagers who in the end begged him not to leave. However it was Gran Gran that came to his rescue stating that his destiny was not meant to be with him staying forever. He had paved the way for them to have a better diet and he had fulfilled that part of his destiny, now it was time for him to move on once again. With one last farewell Naruto took a canoe and set sail to chase after Aang and the others. However it seemed as if destiny would have a plan in mind for Naruto because he would have to make a short stop on his journey during his chase of the others.

When he was far enough away from the shore Naruto's Rinnegan glowed purple before a replica reminiscent of his own Rinnegan appeared in front of him. Naruto's hand was then covered in black flame where he then brought the flame down onto the canoe and began burning it. He stood up as the flame spread across the hull of the canoe quickly consuming it, however Naruto stepped through the portal he had conjured up and it vanished just as the canoe sunk under the water. Naruto reappeared at an outpost used a lot for the Fire Nation during their recruiting and he winced... this wasn't good. At least he didn't appear in front of anybody though.

Naruto walked out of the alley only to bump into somebody. The young woman hit the ground with a grunt before she looked up at the one that caused her to fall down. She could see that the one that ran into her was a young man, he looked about 17, maybe 18. He stood about 6'2, golden blond locks that stopped at his shoulders was tied in a ponytail, three whisker marks on each cheek, tan skin, and a body that looked as if it was chiseled by the gods themselves as he was wearing no top shirt revealing all the muscles that literally defined perfection. He however had enough modesty to wear traditional Fire Nation pants so he didn't flash unwanted flesh.

His body is cut, defined, toned, he was built but he was very lean his muscle mass not being a whole lot. His biceps, triceps all defined and visible, as well as his eight pack. He wore a red gem around his neck that was shaped in that of a dragon's head. He didn't wear no shoes showing he didn't care about what he stepped on... was he a commoner or something? She growled as she stood up and glared at the man "Who do you think you are?" she demanded. Forget the godly good looks if this idiot had the decency to push her down then he should have the decency to cower before her.

"Menma Uzumaki ma'am." Naruto said as he gave a small salute to her. Huh he was in the military... he could be useful. He then gave a deep cough to clear his throat "May I ask the name of the young woman that I knocked down?" he asked her politely.

"Mai and that's all you'll get." she said with an emotionless facade. She kinda reminded him of Samui and Tenten combined. Samui for the emotionless look and Tenten if the dozens of hidden blades and stilettoes were anything to go by. All in all... a very sexy combination to say the least. And if was possible she was as beautiful as the two of them put together in one body.

"Well don't let it happen again you hear. Also are you in the military by chance?" she asked.

Naruto seeing as he had no reason to, partially, deceive her, as he was a ninja, spoke "Yes ma'am forty-second lightning brigade." he answered her. Oh he was capable of redirecting lightning he was real useful now.

"Well you're being reassigned. You are to come with me so gather your stuff and head to Omashu at once." she ordered. Why did she say that? She didn't know this guy and yet she had done that so carelessly.

"May I ask why?" he asked. She wasn't a military type of woman was she.

"As daughter to one of Fire Lord Ozai's head general's I have every right to order troops around. Also the next time I see you best wear proper attire or there will be punishment." she ordered. Naruto nodded and with that Mai left. Naruto slapped his forehead in annoyance and then formed the rat seal. A small sapling grew from the ground where it shaped itself into a perfect version of him and since it already knew what Naruto knew it was off. Once again Naruto's Rinnegan flashed and he disappeared into thin air where he reappeared in the city he knew Aang and the others were in.

He reappeared in front of a weapons shop that stood in the middle of a deserted town. Seeing as he needed some things he walked in. Once inside, he went straight at the wall that held the swords, analyzing them till his eyes caught sight of a certain blade. A longer than normal katana, whose blade was on the opposite side of the blade, while the dull part was where the blade it should be, a ray-skin handle with dual bamboo pegs holding the handle together. On the blade, there were some words engraved-

"(Don't waver, Swing true _)"_

" _Hmm, a sakabato huh? This blade looks perfect, I don't have to worry about holding back and by adding my wind affinity, I can make the dull part sharp when needed,"_ thought Naruto as he kept staring at the blade while he reached out for it, but once his hand was a couple of centimeters away he could not shake off the feeling of something ominous coming from the blade, " _What the..._ " he thought as he felt something akin to rage come from the blade.

"Hey young lad," a gruff voice snapped him out of his thoughts as he looked towards the source of the voice, finding that it was an old weapon smith that stood behind the counter had gained his attention. "If I were you, I would not dare to purchase that blade, my boy" said the old man grimly to him.

Raising an eyebrow, he walked towards the counter to talk to the old man, "Let me guess, it's a cursed sword, correct?" he asked the man.

Raising his eyebrows in mild surprise, "You knew?" the man asked surprised.

"No, but I could feel something off coming from the blade." replied the blond as he turned back looking at the blades.

Nodding his head the old gave a sigh as he told about the blades "According to the tales, since the time of Chin the Great, every famous swordsman that used that reversed sword always ended up dead." the old smith said as he took out a pipe and inserted some tobacco in it before lighting a match, puffing from the tip to inhale the smoke. "And to this date, there has been no one in this world who could wield it." finished the old man, exhaling the smoke from his lungs

"That's interesting,." muttered Naruto before he turned to the old man with a grin, "I'll take it." he said shocking the old as he dropped the pipe from his mouth. "Are you nuts! Haven't you listened to a word I have said! I can't sell them to you, for if you died then it would be my fault! Besides you cannot kill anyone with that!" shouted the old geezer in disbelief as he watched the stupid blond walk back towards the sword and dropped his bag. Reaching for the reverse blade as he grasped it with his hand, the lunatic turned back at the old man again with the same grin.

"How about a deal then?" challenged the blond. "Let's try to see what is better between my luck and their curse." he said and chunked into the air, shocking the old man even more. "If I lose, my destiny will end here." said Naruto with finality as he stretched both his arms out with his eyes closed. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING! DO YOU WANT TO LOSE YOUR ARM!" shouted the old man with fear evident for the youngster. "THAT SWORD IS VERY SHARP EVEN IF IT'S A REVERSE BLADE!" he yelled out.

And in slow motion, the sakabato came down as gravity took its course, getting closer towards the arm of the blond avatar, but to the shocking surprise of the shop owner, the blade just danced around his arms without harming him or leaving a scratch on him, embedding itself into the wooden floor. After a period of silence, Naruto just grinned "I'll take it." he said again causing the old man to fall onto the ground in shock and watched as how the blond just placed the blade into his bag, and was about to lift his bag till the old man got out of his stupor.

"Wait!" yelled the shop owner, gaining Naruto's full attention as he watched the owner go into the back, searching for something as he could hear the sounds of items being moved around, and after a few minutes later, he saw the old man walk out with a regular black sheath, and he just stared back confusedly "Eh what is this?" asked Naruto looking at the old man. "I want you to have it, that way you don't have to worry about stabbing yourself while carrying the blade on your bag." explained the man.

"Not only that," the merchant grabs the sheath and taps it against the wooden floor, causing a loud tapping noise when hitting the floor, surprising Naruto lightly, "the sheath is made of a special metal that's light but hard as a diamond, perfect for use in case you lose or get the sword taken away to defend against bandits." he told Naruto.

"Are you sure?" asked Naruto unsure, but the old man just simply nodded his head.

"I can't explain it, but you, my boy, I feel that you're gonna need them in the coming future," said the old geezer

Not sure as to what to say Naruto just politely bowed in gratefulness and gave his thanks. He grabbed the sheath and placed the sword inside, making an audible click when placed. Placing the sword on his side under his sash, he picked up his bag and walked out of the store. Once outside, the blond continued his merry way through town as he walked down the streets of the market, till he heard the whispers of a small group of traders while they were gathered around next to a stall that held cabbages.

Curious as to what they were talking about, he walked towards them to get a better hearing "Did you hear about the village that is being occupied by the fire nation?" said one of the merchants. "Another one? No place is safe from those monsters," cried out cabbage stand owner "That's not even the worst part, I hear that they took every earthbender that resided in the village and no one knows where they were taken. Some believe that were killed off to stop the uprising of revolt against them," informs the same merchant, causing most of them to lower their heads in hopelessness.

"But there's still hope, right? I mean the Avatar has come back." said another merchant with hope laced on his voice.

"The Avatar? Humph," scoffed an old merchant while he held a smoking pipe in his hand.

"It's the Avatar's fault to begin with, if he hadn't disappeared a hundred years ago and stopped this war from happening; we wouldn't be in this damned mess to begin with." he growled out. He hated the fact that all this shit happened and he stood by and did nothing.

"Excuse me gentleman," interrupted Naruto as he chose to step in, catching their attention as they turned towards him, "but I was wondering if you point out where this village is located at?" he asked. He really needed to find Sokka and Katara first, but if he could free a village in the process then it was just a change in course.

"And what business do you have there, boy?" asked the old man as he took a puff from his pipe, blowing some smoke at Naruto's face.

" _Asshole..._ " thought Naruto as he swatted away the smoke, "I'm just a wanderer that raids fire nation camps to help others, sir." he answered the man.

"So . . . you're just a foolish daredevil, aren't ya lad," replied the old man who shrugged his shoulders, "Oh well, it's your funeral, son," pulling out a map from under his coat, he spread it out in front of Naruto, pointing out where they were located, "The trading village is located here, this is where we are located," then pointing his finger down south from where he first pointed at, "The village that is being occupied by firebenders is located south of here, " to a small dot that was close to the ocean, "If you run fast you'll at the village in three days time lad." he told Naruto.

Pulling out his own map, Naruto scribed down the points where old chain smoker pointed at and put it away once he was finished. Turning to the old man, Naruto simply bowed in gratitude, "I appreciate your help sir." he said and turned to leave, however something else happened.

"WATCH OUT!" A voice shot out suddenly out of nowhere, causing Naruto and the merchants to look back down the road, only to find three kids, two boys, one bald kid with a blue arrow and dark skinned teen with blue eyes with a young girl equally as dark skin with same shade of blue eyes, with a flying lemur running straight at them while being chased by some men.

The merchants sidestepped to the sides as one the boys and the girl ran around the cabbage cart, while the bald kid just jumped through the small space of the cart and turned twirling his staff till he swatted it, causing a gust of wind to send the cart back crashing at the men that were chasing them. "MY CABBAGES!" shouted the cabbage merchant, "this place is worse than Omashu!" he whined out. Naruto tried not to groan but in the end it escaped. How did he know that Sokka, Katara, and Aang wold be the cause of such problems, and it hadn't even been two weeks since they departed.

* * *

It had been almost two weeks since the Avatar and his friends had left the Southern Tribe and made their journey towards the North Pole, but not before making a few pit stops along the way. Looking for a short break from their travels, their first stop was the Earth Kingdom's Kyoshi Island, where Aang brings the gang to the island on order to ride "Elephant Koi" large fish that inhabits the surrounding waters, without realizing that there was a bigger fish under the sea prowling at its prey, as it tried to make a meal out of Aang, but he managed to escape without harm.

Before they were able to leave, the gang was captured by a group of female warriors who live on the island. Believing that they were Fire Nation spies, Aang was able to convince them to trust him by using air bending, for Kyoshi was a past Avatar and he is the current Avatar. In the mean while, Sokka was taught a lesson in humility and equality by the Kyoshi Warrior Suki, who trains him after giving him a humiliating defeat and manages to change his sexist attitude while Aang lets the village's reverence of him go to his head.

Unfortunately, Zuko hears the rumors of the avatar being on Kyoshi Island and catches up to them, causing mayhem as the scarred fire prince burns, causing Aang to feel guilty as he saw the damage that was done to the village until the group draws him off the island. After they left the island of Kyoshi, the group's next stop on their trip around the world was the Earth Kingdom city of Omashu. There, Aang, disguised as an old man, shows Katara and Sokka the Omashu chute mail delivery system, which he and his friend Bumi used to ride for fun a hundred years ago.

The trio gives the chutes a try but runs into trouble after it destroys a cabbage merchant's cart. Put in front of the crazy King of the city, the gang is given a feast, to which the king suspects that Aang is the Avatar and throws him a piece of chicken to which Aang holds in mid air using his bending skills. The old king puts him through three deadly challenges to test his skills, each hidden with a secret meaning, while holding his friends captive. After challenging the king and defeating him as the final challenge, Aang is forced to figure out the King's name, and based on the nature of the challenges, he realizes that the King is his old friend Bumi.

Bumi informs Aang of what his task as the current Avatar entails and that hopefully, he would think like a mad genius in order to prevail on the hardships ahead of him. At this realization, the blond quickly dashes after them by jumping to the roofs and ran in hopes of catching up to them before those men they were being chased by did first. Try to find them, he did, but just as easily, he lost them till he heard a shout and ran towards where it came, and landed on the roof as he stood at the edge, only to find the girl being held hostage by a guy holding a knife at her neck while the boys looked ready to surrender.

Not letting it stand by, Naruto jumped onto the scene just as he landed between them. It was time to work, and he was ready to get sweaty... that sounded to much like Kirabi... ugh he really needed to rethink how he did some things...

* * *

 _ **Well there you go, Return of the Legend. See you soon**_


	6. Chapter 6-Give it Your All

_**Alright I have watched to many movies since I went on break. Now here is a new story I hope you will like so without further ado the new story...enjoy. Also I just want people to know that I will not be updating this story until Pacific Rim 2: Uprising comes out in theater's that way I can use parts from both Part 1 & 2\. Also I urge you to watch the trailer for Pacific Rim: Uprising as it automatically had me hooked. Now I will admit I am not a fan of the original, but somehow I was instantly interested in watching Part 2 so please watch the trailer on YouTube.**_

 _ **Like literally the new Pacific Rim is so much more different than that of the original, you have Jaeger's fighting Kaiju or Jaeger's fighting Jaeger's. Hell you even Have Jaeger's flying through the sky cuz they are attacked to rockets. Also the new Kaiju enemy that fuses with the energy around it to become larger is so unreal I almost thought I was watching a combination of Transformers/Power Ranger's due to the way it looked.**_

 _ **The Jaeger's are all better fitted to look the part of a further look into the future as they have weapons we didn't originally see in the first Pacific Rim. Now if it isn't as good as it looked in the trailer then oh well I guess old dogs learn new tricks. Anyways do enjoy my new story and I will see you later.**_

* * *

 _Summary: Peace had been acheived. Nobody fought for their own selfish desires anymore. However a new threat appears on the horizen when Killer Bee kills a giant creature that had nearly made it to the village of Kumo. However after six long months of studying it another creature emerges in the Land of Earth where both Kokuo and Son Goku manage to kill it. Again studying the creature becomes top priority until another six months pass where a third creature emerges near Konoha. Naruto and Sasuke defeated the monster with incredible ease. but now another thing pops up._

 _The main question everyone was asking was "How do we stop them now that we know that they are not coming for sheer anomaly?" the answer was simple... Have the Bijuu, Naruto, Sasuke and all of the worlds strongest warriors fight them. Of course Naruto has been having a hard time settling down now that he is the Savior of the world, and having just broken up with Hinata when he found her cheating with Kiba, Naruto decides to take up residence near the coast in case another monster emerges._

 _Three months will have passed before another would emerge from the sea, and now everyone wants a different way to try and stop the newly dubbed Kaijuu. Again the answer comes from someone smart. Fight a monster with a monster, but not a Bijuu. Karin Uzumaki goes to the world leaders with the idea to have gigantic robots constructed out of the worlds hardest metals to combat the Kaiju race. The idea is immediately accepted and construction for the first generation of Jaeger's is underway. Orochimaru steps up and creates something that makes the Jaeger Programs already advanced state even more advanced._

 _The concept to use a form of advanced technology by linking two Neural capacities is integrated and is an immediate success. Now the battle to protect the world once again is under way with over fifty Jaeger's, two jinchuuriki, seven free Bijuu and a severely hormonal Uzumaki trio, the world will never be the same..._

* * *

 _Paring: Naruto Uzumaki x Honoka Uzumaki x Karin Uzumaki_

 _Bloodlines Naruto will have: Lava Release, Boil Release, Magnet Release, Wood Release_

* * *

Currently the Savior of the World stood in a large clearing was around three miles from the sea, however the large building that was soon going to be built would soon be started in construction. It was meant to hold the future hope of humanity. Right now only the strongest warriors of the world would fight the newly dubbed Kaiju while similar buildings to the one being built were also being constructed around the continent. So far the past three years had been hectic for him, but he managed.

The twenty year old looked at the land and sighed. Why did the world have to suffer so much, and why was there always a new threat waiting to try and hurt his precious people. The last Kaiju attack was roughly a month ago, but even he could see that a pattern was quickly building. They would attack once every six months, then the time would be cut in half to three months for a period of time. After the time period had passed the time would be cut once more, only this time to a month and a half.

Unlike the three and six month interval wait the time would shorten once more to three and a half weeks, then to a week. After a week time would be to every three and a half days then... in the end they would attack every day until they had killed all life on earth. Roughly the world would be able to wait another five months before the time shifted to half the amount of time, and he would be prepared for the enemy. Right now the world was trying to create a way to combat the enemy race.

So far they had several idea's, but only two were being thought about most. First was having Naruto and Sasuke along with Killer Bee and several supremely powerful shinobi fight the enemy all at once thus wiping them off the face of the earth with each arrival. However there was a problem with that plan. The Kaiju literally attack anywhere they wanted and thus they wouldn't arrive in time to save the innocent people that were being targeted by the Kaiju so it was the lower of the two plans.

The second idea was actually a idea curtesy of Orochimaru himself. His words were quote unquote "If you really want to fight a monster, then you have to create your own monster to fight. The world has two supremely powerful monsters right now, but even I can see that they can only do so much. I have come up with the perfect idea to combat the Kaiju, and it is much more simple than anyone could think of. I was actually given the idea curtesy of my son Mitsuki." quote unquote.

The idea proposed was actually accepted more than having him and Sasuke constantly fight the Kaiju menace. To fight the Kaiju they were going to use giant robots that would run off of three types of energy. The first was a deadly element Orochimaru had discovered and dubbed Radioactive Uranium. It was extremely volatile, and was always handled with extreme care. The second was of electrical energy supplied by a sub conduit made from the power of the Uranium. The last energy was of course Chakra. He wouldn't admit it aloud, but he was looking forward to seeing how it all worked out.

Without the need of handseals he vanished in a swirl of leaves. He reappeared in front of his house with a sigh of contentment and pushed the door. He and Hinata had been living together for several months now and he was about to propose to her. However his content feeling vanished when he heard a moan coe from upstairs. Naruto arched a brow. Hinata never liked the idea of having to masturbate as it made her feel cheap, so why would she start now?

With that he slowly makes his way up the stairs and nears his room where he hears Hinata moaning louder. Slowly pushing the door open his heart clenches at the sight. He would have never thought that his girlfriend that he had hoped to marry would ever be capable of doing something like this, but the proof of her doing so was literally six feet in front of him. Standing up his eyes turned red with anger and he kicked the door so hard it shattered into small splinters scaring the coupling duo.

Hinata's eyes went wide with shock, then fear. Naruto looked from her to Kiba "So... this is how I am repaid huh. I fall in love with Hinata and you steal her from me... Alright you can have her... But I want you to know this, our friendship..." he said and then looked to the scared Hyuuga "And our relationship is over. If I ever see you near me again after today I will hurt you." he said, and with that he stormed down the stairs. How had things come to this?

How had he not seen it before now? Activating a weak version of his Sage Mode he looked to Hinata's signature and sensed she was getting dressed to most likely chase after him. What he sensed proved that their little shenanigans had been going on for longer than he thought. From what he could sense... she was a month pregnant with Kiba's child... She really was a whore if she allowed Kiba to do what he had done. Well not his problem anymore he was free from her.

With a snort he deactivated the weak energy enhancement and begun to walk away. However he barely made it to the gate when both Hinata and Kiba came running out after him. She reached out a hand to try and stop him as she gave a cry of "Naruto-kun wait please." only for Naruto to dodge out of the way of her grasp. Kiba stopped several feet away and gave a sigh "Look Naruto, I never meant for it to ever get that far. I truly and honestly didn't, even you can sense that from my emotions." he said slowly as Hinata stopped in front of him.

Naruto snorted "Oh really so you didn't mean to take the love of my life away right as I was about to ask her to marry me huh? If that's true then how come she's over a month and a half pregnant with your child huh. I can sense the life-force from both your energies within her womb." he growled at Kiba. Kiba's and Hinata's eye's widened in shock. Kiba looked to Hinata who looked down in embarrassment. She had meant to tell Kiba she was going to get a abortion so she could live happily with Naruto after they finished.

Naruto looked to Hinata "I know that whatever you and I had was special, but when I found out how you felt about me on my way to help save Hanabi I couldn't help but love you... Now I see how wrong I was to trust those emotions. We're done Hinata... I hope you enjoy your new family with the Inuzuka." he growled causing her to flinch. She gulped "Listen Naruto-kun. I know you're mad, but please hear me out." she begged the man, only to get a snort from Naruto.

"Listen to you? Oh puh-lease why would I listen to a unfaithful woman. You know something I actually just went to your father and got permission to marry you and bought the ring, but now that I see you sneaking around I don't know if I should trust your words." he stated angrily as he threw the ring down on the ground. Kiba moved in front of him and gave a push to Naruto "Hey lay off her man, she is trying to apologize. Sure I never knew she was pregnant, but I know she is still in love with you." he said.

Naruto gave a growl and threw a sage enhanced fist into Kiba's face causing him to go flying where he crashed into a tree and moan in agony "Well obviously she loves you more Kiba. Sorry to hit you, but... I can't stay here any more... Not now." he whispered out and vanished in a swirl of leaves. He reappeared at the Hyuuga compound and dreaded the talk he was about to have with Hiashi Hyuuga, Hinata's father, about what he just witnessed and done.

Walking up to the door and giving a knock the door opened to reveal a awoken Hanabi who had a scowl on her face "Wh... Hey Naruto come in and sit down I'll go get dad." she groggily said as she led him to the living room and then went to get her dad. Several minutes later Hiashi calmly walked into the living room and bowed to Naruto "Hello again Naruto. To be honest I expected both you and Hinata to be here to show me that you had gone through with your proposal." he chuckled.

His daughter sure was lucky to marry such a nice young man such as Naruto. The blonde shook his head "I'm sorry Lord Hiashi, but it seems that our clans can no longer be allied as I had hoped through the union between me and Hinata." he slowly said gaining a curious look from Hiashi. The man cocked a brow "Um.. I-I don't understand, you just came to me not even three hours ago asking me to have Hinata's hand, so-so why the sudden change of thought?" he asked him.

Naruto gave a sigh. After gathering his thoughts he then explained _everything_ to the Hyuuga Clan Head, and when he was done he was crying. Crying because he had thought he loved her. Hiashi on the other hand was seething in rage. He knew Naruto wasn't lying as he could tell the tears he was shedding were honest. He had genuinely loved his daughter, only for her to betray his love and do that with her teammate. He would definitely be having words with those two when he saw them next.

Nodding his head calmly he sighed "I understand Naruto, but if you want I can still offer the friendship between both our clans, the Hyuuga will forever be indebted to you for bringing us together. I understand if you don't want to though." he told Naruto and then gave him a bow, "Please accept my deepest apologies and understand that when I next see Hinata I will punish her severely." he told Naruto honestly. Naruto nodded his head and wiped the tears away from his face.

He sat up straight "Thank you for understanding Lord Hiashi. I will gladly accept your offer of friendship between the Uzumaki and the Hyuuga clans." he told the man gratefully. With that their meeting was over, and Naruto walked out of the house and gave one last farewell and vanished in a swirl of leaves. That night Hinata Hyuuga would be disowned by her clan for being unfaithful to her ex-boyfriend where she was then forced to move in with a dishonored Kiba who was shunned by his clan.

The only way for them to redeem themselves was to hope that one day, they would see Naruto and ask him to forgive them for what they had done. Naruto reappeared by Sasuke and gave a sigh "Hey Sasuke." he said to his friend/rival/brother and sat next to him by the small fire that was made. Sasuke gave a huff to clear his throat "Hey Naruto. Been awhile hasn't it?" he asked his friend as he passed a tray to the man while the blonde nodded his head.

"Yeah it has, hasn't it. So how are you and Sakura doing, last I heard you and her got married." he stated and the Uchiha nodded his head. Looking to Naruto he sighed "We are happily married and she is expecting our first child, a son." he said with a small smile. He then looked to Naruto "So how have things been with you and Hinata?" he asked. Naruto narrowed his eyes and snorted "We broke up, when I caught her cheating on me as she was having sex with Kiba. Turns out she's pregnant with his bastard child as well." he snorted.

Sasuke was surprised, but hardly showed it as he only arched a brow "Oh... sorry to hear about that." he said. Naruto waved it off "It's nothing, but I wish I had known sooner ya'know, that way I would've been able to break up with her sooner so she could be with Kiba and all that. Now they've been shunned by their clans most likely." he stated quietly. While he was still angry at them, they were still his friends and didn't want that to happen to them, but yet it did.

The two brother's would sit by the fire until late that night. The next day they begun to wonder around helping all those they could. For five months they would be together until they reached the coastal town of Nami no Kuni where their first battle against the Kaiju begun. Naruto looked at the beast with wide eye's as he never seen something so big. Heck Sasuke was wide eyed with shock as well. The beast could easily rival his Susanoo in terms of height.

Large and bulky, the beast of a Kaiju is a heavily built . Its most notable feature is the long and broad, sharp-ended nose that could easily cut through the armor of a Mk-2 Jaeger. Atop the center of its head resides a blowhole that forcefully expels air whenever it resurfaces from the water. It has large, shell-like armor on its back while the rest of its body is similar to that of a goblin shark in appearance.

The Kaiju possesses two large dominant arms and two smaller secondary arms protruding from its belly. Its large arms each have three-clawed digits, the middle digit being significantly larger. It also has a tail. Bright yellow lines run through a pattern across its body, with the rest of its body being a dark grey. Its eyes and the interior of its mouth, however, glow blue. Its primary forearm bones have a fleshless gap between them, looking like two fused arms ending in three-digited claws.

Sasuke looks to Naruto "Let's stop it before it reaches the mainland." he says as his body glows purple. Naruto nods his head and his body glows an ethereal gold. Seconds later a large burst of energy appears and a shockwave of power follows knocking the Kaiju over causing the ground to shake. When the Kaiju stood back up it paused at the sight before him. It was a Susanoo covered Kurama standing before it, and the mainland ready to battle to the death.

Sasuke sends his chakra into the right hand of the Susanoo armor and Lightning burst from the hand. With a mighty leap the Susanoo covered tailed beast charges at high speed and strikes the creature in the heart. Holding its left hand out a Katana appears out of thin air while the Kaiju roars in outrage. The Kaiju leaps at them, but they jump over the beast an land behind it. Holding their hand out Sasuke conjures a katana into Kurama's hand and with a swing the Kaiju's head is cleanly cleaved off the beasts shoulder's where it falls dead.

This was only the beginning of the war. Soon the battle would have to take a turn.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Five Kage Summit the worlds leader as well as the worlds most expert scientists are discussing how to eliminate the Kaiju. So far they have already initiated the newly adopted Jaeger Program to design giant mech suits that were equal in size to the beats. However the problem came where a singular pilot couldn't hold enough concentration to pilot the machine. However there were witnesses to the battle between the newly dubbed, and deceased Kaiju, Knifehead whose corpse was being examined.

"I don't care, I am not risking anymore of my shinobi to try and make these machines work. You stated yourself that the Neural load was to much for the pilot of the Jaeger." the new leader of Kusa stated angrily. The redhead gulped "Please sir hear me out. I have countless witnesses state that the way Knifehead was defeated, but the way it was defeated could be the answer to our problems." she said desperately, only for the man to shake his head no once again.

As the man was about to yell again a rather dark voice spoke up causing the man to shiver "You know something, if you really don't like the idea of risking your peoples lives then you really shouldn't have let them volunteer for the Jaeger Program. Even when they were told of the risks they still did as they were told. However you are starting to try my patience, and there is only so much of it left here, so why not hear what Karin has to say." the voice of a man now redeemed spoke coolly.

The speaker was none other than Orochimaru of the Sannin. The man gulped deeply and nodded his head. This caused all the other world leaders to sigh in relief as they were tired of his complaining. The now identified Karin sighed deeply and started her new idea "From what these eye witness reports say it was from the _combined efforts_ of Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha that the Kaiju was defeated with such ease. This was the third Kaiju to appear on our land, and with such little success with the neural link I think its best we try something that will link the minds of two pilots instead of one for each Jaeger." Karin stated.

The Yondaime Raikage leaned forward in his seat "What are you saying, like have a Yamanaka and one of our shinobi pilot the Jaeger while the Yamanaka links their minds together?" he asked confused. Orochimaru chuckled "Not exactly. You see I have been trying to develop a type of technology that would lighten the load of the neural cortex of the pilots brain, but since Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun defeated the Kaiju as a team it gave me a new idea." he stated.

Clearing his throat, and as nobody interrupted him he continued "Why not have two Jaeger pilots link their minds together so they can fight as a effective team against the Kaiju. Instead of having a pilot for the entire machine that nearly kills them why not have them act as the mind of the machine. With one pilot acting as the right hemisphere of the mind and the secondary pilot controlling the other half it is with this data we can successfully merge human and machine into a effective combative team." he spoke.

Now that was a idea that made all the world leaders pause. Was it really that simple? Surely it wasn't, but with the way Orochimaru explained it, it sounded like a great theory to try out. One by one the leaders gave their consent to try and have two pilots link together and control the Jaeger. Such a experiment as a success they implemented the Mind Melding Technology into each Jaeger that was built and would install it into every eventual built Jaeger.

* * *

Konoha three years later

Naruto shook his head negative "No way Kakashi-sensei. When I say no I mean exactly that, NO-N.O-which means no." he spoke to his sensei heatedly. Kakashi snorted "Sorry Naruto but it's to late, you are going to be the first pilot to one of the newer Jaeger models. Besides this could be beneficial to you, I mean with you being the worlds strongest warrior people will be looking to you to do something about the Kaiju menace." Kakashi responded calmly, and with hidden humor. He knew that pressuring Naruto would always work in his favor.

Naruto groaned "Alright fine, where do I go?" the blonde asked with a growl. Kakashi smirked under his mask "Well why don't you just go to the location and find out." he chuckled to the blonde man. Naruto grunted and took the scroll that Kakashi was offering him and opened it. Reading the contents he quickly closed the scroll "You know what Sensei I think I change my mind, I'll go." he told Kakashi which caused the new Kage to smirk at his blonde student knowing that this was a shot worth taking.

* * *

Three days later Naruto found himself at a place he thought he would never see... Uzu the lost land to the Uzumaki clan. Looking at the island he could see the giant domed building holding humanities second hope, the jaeger's. Since he, Sasuke, and Killer Bee were humanities first hope he knew that the robots would be brought in when he alone with his bijuu transformation couldn't stop a Kaiju so he welcomed the program. The building was known as the Shatterdome, a highly sophisticated building with the highest defenses known to mankind.

With a jump he soared over the water and landed on a large pad he presumed something large would stand on. As he looked at the large pad he suddenly turned as the large door to the Shatterdome begun to open showing him a sight he would never forget. It was a fully operational Jaeger that would one day be piloted by two people to battle the Kaiju. It was red in color and had four arms for combat and it had a painting of a golden dragon on its chest.

Not noticing the person walking up to him he jumped when the woman made her presence noticed "Beautiful sight isn't he?" the woman asked as Naruto turned towards her. He cleared his throat to hide his embarrassment "U-uh sorry, but what was that you said?" he asked the woman. The redhead laughed a gentle laugh and looked to Naruto "The Jaeger, it's beautiful isn't it, only one of its current generation and so far the most promising." she said happily.

Naruto nodded as he watched the machine reveal itself to the light and was in awe, "So what is it capable of?" he questioned the woman. The redhead looked at Naruto "Oh many things, but then again the Crimson Typhoon has yet to be field tested properly as we are still looking for the proper candidates to pilot him." she told Naruto honestly. Naruto hummed as he nodded his head "So what can you tell me about... him, so I know what I am possibly working with?" he asked the woman.

The woman nodded "Sure. You see unlike the other Jaeger's Crimson Typhoon is one of the more unique designs and is piloted by three Shinobi instead of his siblings who have two pilots. The Conn-Pod, that's the head where the pilots work their magic, was specifically designed to function and accommodates a triple Neural Handshake and three-pilot control. Two pilots to control the Jaeger's basic movements in the front, and a third pilot to act as gunner behind his co-pilots." she said, however she continued to talk.

"Crimson is constructed with full titanium core alloys and fifty electric powered engines per muscle strand. Crimson Typhoon's four arms allow for great mobility and range in combat. Broad shouldered, Crimson Typhoon uses its shoulders to defend against punches and shield itself, allowing it to strike back immediately, rolling with the left shoulder. It also features three rear jets which allows for an increase in forward movement for a limited amount of time. They can be used to aid in the Jaeger's ability to leap into the air, often decreasing the distance between him and a Kaiju to land a melee attack." she told him.

She then tilted her head to the left, but continued to speak a bunch of nonsense to him "Crimson Typhoon's rear jets can ignite independently of each other increasing the speed of its melee strikes, as the torso twists during the slashing movement of the Jaeger's arms. They can be seen during Crimson Typhoon's signature attack, "Thundercloud Formation" while Crimson's OSIH Achilles shock absorbers are attached with magnetorheological dampers, allowing for better balance on an array of terrain in combat." she stated.

"The complex labyrinth of balance plates and pressure sensors housed within the feet calculates the thousands of micro-adjustments per second required to perform maneuvers. Crimson's 34RO111 STERNO Piston, while a trade-off component, allows for the Conn-Pod's increased flexibility around the neck's connection. Crimson's 11X Triples Control Device enables the tri-pilot system; the Conn-Pod itself acts as a telescope, allowing for greater vision in combat." she told Naruto who nodded dumbly.

"Also, its pioneering Liquid Software systems, 28-GO, provide the lowest circuitry footprint of any Jaeger which enables the Conn-Pod design to be sleeker and more situationally aware. The flexibility awarded to Crimson Typhoon allows it to rotate its lower torso and legs a full 180 degrees, perform high kicks and lift its body in order to perform flips. Crimson Typhoon also wields an IB22 Plasmacaster, a weapon similar to the Steelheart Jaeger's own powerful I-19 Plasmacaster. Crimson Typhoon's hands can pop outward and its four fingers on both right hands can split in half and rotate to form eight saw-blades for its signature "Thundercloud Formation" attack, along with its left hand which retracts sideways and pops out forward so the saw won't interfere the rest of the arm." she told him thus finishing her extremely nerdy explanation.

Naruto chuckled "So what else you got in there?" he asked as he stepped forward. However before he could get far the woman was standing in front of him blocking his way into the building "I'm sorry, but only authorized personnel are allowed into the Uzushiogakure Shatterdome." she told him. Naruto snorted "Look lady, I am here because my Kage sent me here to learn how to pilot one of these things, which means I am here to work not play. So what else do you got, surely this isn't the only one built, I mean my families fortune has funded this place since it started." he said. Oh that was a shock to her, but she didn't show it.

The woman smiled brightly "Well why don't you come in and I'll show them to you. To be honest I didn't know you were coming to check up on how many Jaeger's we had finished, but I guess it doesn't hurt to show you the ones we will be deploying soon as we have to finish the pilot trails." she told him. Naruto shrugged his shoulder's "That's alright. So tell me something, how many Jaeger's total are ready to be deployed to fight?" he asked the woman who brushed a strand of hair out of her eye.

She hummed as she looked down at her paper. She gave a sigh "Well as of right now we have a total of twenty-four, but currently we have another dozen that are due to be complete within a month just before the next Kaiju attacks so around thirty-six in total. After them we will have another two dozen which will bring the total to a little over fifty." she answered. She really wish that more than a dozen Jaeger's could be built at once, but they were constantly being updated, and upgraded to the point they could fight better.

Crimson Typhoon was a Gen Four Jaeger meaning it was the fourth type of upgraded Jaeger than the Gen Three Jaeger's and it was the most advanced Jaeger as of now as half of the new dozen coming in were all Gen Five and Gen Six Jaeger's with only one Gen Seven Jaeger. She wouldn't tell Naruto this, but he was going to be the pilot of the Mk-7 Jaeger when the next batch came in. It was going to one of the most powerful suits that was going to exist as it was going to work off of not just Digital, Nuclear, Chakra alone... no his Jaeger would be specifically be designed to use all three primary energies as well as his and Sasuke's Six Paths power to fight, meaning it was a literal embodiment of both of his and Sasuke's power.

As they walked in Naruto noticed that there was a total of ten Jaeger's placed in a circle with only one open slot with the same design as the one on Crimson Typhoon's chest so it was easy to tell that was the dock to the machine. The woman gained Naruto's attention by pointing to a really large green Jaeger that looked like it was sloppily built, and at a fast pace as its design was giving the impression of a clumsy brawler rather than a powerful machine designed to fight against the mighty Kaiju species

The redhead pointed to the machine "This is Cherno Alpha and it is one of the heaviest, oldest, but at the same time best armored Jaegers, as well as one of the slowest. It ties with its brother Coyote Tango for the tallest height on a Mk-1 Jaeger. Visually, Cherno Alpha was designed and patterned to resemble "Kusa's own military painting schemes", and in particular, their newly developed power armors. Cherno Alpha is built to endure long tours of duty and sustain as much damage from Kaiju attacks as it is able to return in kind." she told him.

She then gave a sigh as she continued to explain what Cherno Alpha was like "Oppositely, its heavy armor makes it one of the slowest Jaegers of any Mark series and vulnerable to attack from quicker enemies. Cherno Alpha's heavily armored arms are equipped with a weapon codenamed "Roll of Nickels", which in essence are giant cylinders that Cherno Alpha can grip and increase the power of its punches. When using "Roll of Nickels", the environment will shake from each blow it lands against a Kaiju. So far this Jaeger has fought and killed 10 Kaiju, most kills to date." she grinned.

She then coughed into her hand and tried to regain her serious look "Cherno Alpha's arms are spring loaded, although this can be supplemented by hydraulics for increased impact potential. Similarly, Cherno Alpha's Z14 Fists are powered by what are known as the Tesla cells, allowing for a formation of simultaneous electric arc impulse, with force up to 415kv into a Kaiju, usually to the effect of smashing both fists to induce maximum current at the sides of a Kaiju's head, usually stunning or incapacitating most targets." she told him.

"I say this as it works well. The pilots of Cherno were creative when they did it. You see before battle, Cherno Alpha taunts his enemies by smashing his fists together a couple times. Whenever this happens, interconnected panels on the Jaeger's torso fluctuate. Cherno Alpha's Conn-Pod, also known as the Atmoscan, is located at the heart of the Jaeger; making it one of the most secure cockpit environments built for a Jaeger. However, it lacks an escape mechanism; The Iwa Pilots fight to win against the Kaiju or die trying, it's their motto." she said with a shake of her head, them two were such knuckleheads it wasn't funny.

The woman finished the explanation "Cherno's foot spikes provide additional support and balance for the Jaeger. Cherno Alpha's Primary Energy Cell, a nuclear reactor, holds unprecedented energy reserves and incendiary fuel, while acting as a strong decoy for a Kaiju seeking the Jaeger's head. Thus it gives the advantage when stuck between a rock and a hard place." she told Naruto before she then proceeded to point to a really powerful Jaeger that was just finished being docked

"The strongest and fastest of the Jaegers so far is this first Gen Mk-5. Striker Eureka's pilot's have a fighting style that is akin to that of a dirty boxer or brutal brawler. Said style stems primarily from its pilots, Chuck and Herc Hansen's fighting style. Striker Eureka's speed and agility allow it to combat and kill Kaiju far quicker than the previous Jaeger series produced, its T-16 Angel Wings acting as stabilizers to maintain aerodynamic balance during the turbulence of burst combat." she told him before clearing her throat.

"Striker Eureka's "Brass Knuckles" are a temperature-resistant brass-steel compound cast around the joints of each finger extension, adding greatly to the impact potential of each punch. In turn, they're backed by a pair of twin retractable Assault Mount "Sting-Blades" laced with carbon nanotubes that channel thermal energy at temperatures over three-hundred degrees Fahrenheit, capable of wounding and cauterizing Kaiju wounds in close combat in a instant." she smirked. She would know as she designed it.

She continued "Striker's six-barreled Anti-Kaiju Missile chest launcher is equipped with eighteen individual mildly powered Nuclear warheads that kill Kaiju with a direct hit. Striker Eureka contains a escape pod in the back of its Conn-Pod, allowing pilots to eject in the face of defeat; and an escape hatch at the top of its head akin to that of Coyote Tango. Lastly, the amber platinum visor is equipped with advanced photochromic displays, allowing four planes of situational awareness." she told him beaming happily

"Over here is the Jaegr known as the Gypsy Danger. Gypsy's body language "echo's I'm Badass" but only due to her pilots, but it is largely her own" she told him. "Because Gipsy Danger's head is detachable from its body, large flaps stemming from its shoulders protect the back of its head and the base of the neck where the body connects with the Conn-Pod." she told him as she showed the schematics of how they worked impressing Naruto.

She then tapped the screen and highlight several object's "Gipsy's Oceanic Cooling vents maintain temperature and channel seawater through the circulatory coolant system, Hyper-Torque Drives allow Gipsy Danger's muscle strands increased locomotion. Gipsy's Nuclear Vortex Turbine maintains health checks and returned radio chemical readings in excess of safety parameters. The turbine can also be utilized to fire a directed heat weapon powerful enough to puncture completely through a grappling Kaiju when fired at point blank range." she said causing Naruto to grin widely.

'Equalizing the Jaeger's movement are what are known as 10KT Gyro-Stabilizers, which allow for smooth bipedal motion and stabilize aggressor feud. Gipsy Danger also features two rear jets which allows for an increase in forward movement for a limited amount of time. They can be used to aid in the the Jaeger's ability to leap into the air, quickly decreasing the distance between it and a kaiju to land a melee attack." she told him while pointing to the two thrusters on screen.

She then tapped a hand "For each hand, the Jaeger possesses an I-19 Plasmacaster, a particle dispersal cannon that fires plasma via a charged carrier rail, which wound and cauterize the interior Kaiju anatomy, preventing the spread of Kaiju Blood. It also has two retractable Chain Swords which is created from steel-obsidian alloy, personally outfitted by one of our staff member's named Karin. The Chain Swords can also be used as solid blades or whips." she grinned.

Continuing she gave a huff "In addition to those features, Gipsy Danger is able to dump much of its coolant as an improvised weapon and possesses a rocket for increased punching power in its right and left elbow. What you don't know is that Gypsy was once nearly destroyed by a Kaiju, but luckily we killed the beast. However both pilots died and we had to scramble to quickly repair all the damage, which was a lot by the way. But this presented the opportunity to update its systems." she said.

"In the aftermath of its partial destruction, Gipsy Danger's specs were updated to align more with the more recent series of Jaegers. However, as result of her age, the suspension is looser, allowing for parts to move more than the latest Jaeger models, making it more vulnerable to melee attacks from a Kaiju. Like all Mark-1, Mark-2 and Mark-3 Jaegers, Gipsy Danger is powered by a nuclear reactor located in the center of its chest. Its status as an "analog" Jaeger makes it resilient to EMP-based attacks thus allowing it to fight without digital power with chakra as well." she said

She then pointed to individual Jaeger's and gave much shorter descriptions "That is Tacit Ronin which is lightly armored allowing for greater speed and agility in order to evade Kaiju attacks. Tacit Ronin is powered by a nuclear reactor and chakra and is armed with a pair of fangblades mounted under each wrist, designed for close combat." she told him. What happened to all the sciencey knowledge she was spouting a few seconds ago. This was strange as it seemed she didn't know much about these Jaeger's.

She continued "When not in use, the fangblades retract backwards, with the blade tip retreating behind Tacit Ronin's fists. "Cobra Strike" is one of its signature attack moves. Tacit Ronin also has two rear jets along the center of the back, to increase its propulsion for quick bursts, similar to the ones on Gipsy Danger and Crimson Typhoon." she stated. She then pointed to another Jaeger of older design "Horizon Brave is armed with shoulder-mounted cryo cannons, used to freeze Kaiju in battle or power its melee attacks." she sighed.

"The "Sub-zero Sucker Punch" and "Flash freeze" are two of its signature attacks. Like all Mark-1 Jaegers, Horizon Brave is powered by a nuclear reactor as well as chakra." she told him. Naruto sighed "Two things. One, what Jaeger will I be piloting? Two, what the hell is your name I just can't walking around calling you Red." he asked her. She giggled "My name is Honoka Uzumaki, and currently your Jaeger is in the final process of construction." she told him.

Before Naruto could speak she continued. "However your Jaeger is going to be the most advanced Jaeger ever designed as it will be equipped with equipment from Jaeger designs Mk-1 through Mk-6 and is the first Mk-7 of its generation as well as the most powerful as it took Karin forever to create the seals necessary to fit all of the weapons into the Jaeger. However it will be the only one with the amount of firepower it has, but it may not be the last Jaeger like it in the far future." she told him. She then pulled up a blueprint of the mightiest weapon the world has ever designed and Naruto smirked as he read the weapons and body mods the Jaeger had to it.

* * *

 ** _Naruto Uzumaki & Sasuke Uchiha (Midnight Maelstrom ) Jaeger Weapon's and Body Mods_**

 ** _34R0111 STERNO Piston_**  
 ** _OSIH Achilles Shock Absorber_**  
 ** _53X/Triples Control Device_**  
 ** _IB66Plasmacaster_**  
 ** _T-26 Angel Wings_**  
 ** _49.463 Brass Knuckles_**  
 ** _Assault Mount 5.25 "Sting-Blades"_**  
 ** _WMB3x94 AKM Chest launcher_**  
 ** _99.87BD/Hyper-Torque Drivers_**  
 ** _Triple Nuclear Vortex Turbine_**  
 ** _08FS/Oceanic Cooling Vents_**  
 ** _Chamber_**  
 ** _Elect-Arc Whip_**  
 ** _Electric Core Salvo Charges_**  
 ** _RG-29 Accelerator Limbs_**  
 ** _Back-Mounted Twinblades_**  
 ** _N-19Prticle Charger_**  
 ** _X-423 Supermetal Body Work_**  
 ** _Gravity Sling_**  
 ** _Agility Upgrade_**  
 ** _Elbow Rocket 2.0_**  
 ** _Chain Sword 2.0_**  
 ** _Plasma Caster 2.0_**  
 ** _Sprint Speed Upgrade_**  
 ** _EMP Mist Grenade Launcher_**  
 ** _M-97 Morning star_**  
 ** _GG-12 Gyro-Core_**  
 ** _T-37 "Flatfoot" Sentry Treads_**  
 ** _Burst Foils,_**  
 ** _Prototype Sprint Capacitors_**  
 ** _Defiant-15 Shin-Mount Blades_**

* * *

Naruto looked to her with a arched brow. Was the Jaeger program really trying to build something so potentially dangerous that it could hold so much power. He then looked back at the computer and begun to scroll down. He was surprised that the entire Jaeger army, or something along those lines, wasn't all human shaped. There were around ten Dragon design's, with wings and claws as well, along with some Bipedal reptiles, Wolves along with several other animal species he could identify.

Nodding his head he handed it back to her "Looks good. Honestly I like the concept of using something other than humans as animals and legendary creatures have the ability to fight better than us given their knowledge." he told her. Honoka nodded her head in agreement "Same here. I was actually the designer to several of the Jaeger's I showed you, I even helped come up with the design of some of the non-humanoid Jaeger's so hearing that is real kind of you. In fact tomorrow we ship out Grimlock, a newly built Mk-5 non-humanoid Jaeger here for pilot trials." she told him.

He arched a brow "Really?" he asked and Honoka nodded her head "Uh huh. Grimlock is actually the first of his design as it can shift between two different modes Human and Beast making it one of the most combative type Jaeger's designed to date." she told him. Oh that was interesting. Naruto cleared his throat "So when are the trials being held and what shinobi are going to pilot the Jaeger?" he asked her. Honoka grinned cheekily at her blonde clans member.

She then giggled "That won't be for another day, and besides we have to check on Grimlocks functions and weapons systems before any trials begin. You can come watch tomorrow if you wish." she told Naruto honestly. The blonde Uzumaki thought about it and shrugged. Why the hell not it was only until tomorrow so why not. Honoka smiled brightly "Great. I guess I will see you tomorrow then Naruto." she said sounding very pleased with herself before she walked away.

* * *

 **And that is a wrap, for now at least, so leave a comment and I will see you all in the next chapter, Peace!**

* * *

List of Jaeger's

* * *

1\. Crimson Typhoon

2\. Cherno Alpha

3\. Striker Eureka

4\. Gypsy Danger

5\. Coyote Tango

6\. Tacit Ronin

7\. Guardian Bravo

8\. Titan Redeemer

9\. Gypsy Avenger

10\. Saber Athena

11\. Obsidian Fury

12\. Bracer Phoenix

13\. Midnight Maelstrom

14\. Steelheart

15\. Nightwielder

16\. Deathpoint

17\. Tsukuyomi Raider

18\. Starlight Destroyer

19\. Black Meteor

20\. Titan's Lance

21\. Phoenix Fist

22\. Black Jaguar

23\. Skyline Defiant

24\. White Rage

25\. Iron Dragon

26\. Apocalypse Killer

27\. Shadow Bull (Killer Bee/? Jaeger)

28\. Tezcatlipoca

29\. Dragon Heart

30\. Ratchet

31\. Clank

32\. Atlas Flame

33\. Slug Monkey

34\. Silver Cobra

35\. Alduin Bravo

36\. Grimlock

37\. Lockdown

38\. Riptide

39\. Thunder Wave

40\. Indra's Arrow

41\. Yasaka Magatama

42\. Forever Free

43\. Amaterasu Rebirth

44\. Raijin's Bolt

45\. Suijin Spear

46\. Gaia's Heart

47\. Anemoi typhoon

48\. Kamikaze

49\. Eternal Flare

50\. Devil's Heart


	7. Chapter 7-Demon of Fairy Tail

_**Alright this is a story Challenge series. I will write a Naruto crossover story chapter and I would like for people to see if they could make it better by taking the challenge to write the story to full completion. Here is the first Challenge.**_

* * *

 _Summary-Naruto Uzumaki and Juvia Lockser are the last of their people. When he was young Acnologia, a demon of Zeref, wiped out his country leaving him and another by the name Juvia the sole survivor's. Witnessing the death of all his friends and family sparked something inside his soul. With that Naruto learns what despair is... Over time as he grew so did his magic. He has one purpose in his life... kill all things related to Zeref the Dark Wizard... Watch out world Naruto Uzumaki the Devil of Fairy Tail is on the rise._

 _Naruto x Juvia x Erza x Ultear_

 _Wizard Saint Naruto, Demon Slayer Naruto-Fire/Lightning/Water/Ice_

* * *

It was chaos everywhere he looked. The thing had come out of nowhere and had attacked unprovoked. It was horrific to say the least, and with its large wings it gave a small flap and half the town was blown away. A young boy was running in fear. He didn't know where he was going to run, but he knew he had to escape. His mommy and daddy had said to run and to not look back no matter what he did, and so with what his parents said in his mind... he listened. The demon reared back its head and gave another roar that shook the city to its core making the boy trip and fall. He dropped his precious cargo his mother had told him to never let go of and he watched as it slid across the ground.

The deep bold letters _**E.N.D**_ printed on the cover stood out like a sore thumb to him, but he ignored the lettering. In his young mind this book was something his mother had been guarding ever since she was a little girl so he never really understood what its true purpose was meant to be as he never asked what the book was about. He stood up and grabbed the book and started running again and he remembered... run and don't look back no matter what. The demon swiped its tail and knocked down several blocks of the city causing the ground to shake and he collapsed once again clutching the book tightly so he didn't lose it lest he make his mother angry.

Standing up he keeps running ignoring the exhaustion in his bones. He makes it to the treeline where the forest that surrounds his home meets the buildings and continues to run. Suddenly a particularly loud roar from the demon drew his young minds attention causing him to look back. The demon was in the air with it's drew back while it gathered its magic within its mouth. With a loud roar the demon released the magic where it crashed into the ground and quickly expanded into a dome of white. It literally stopped inches away from his body as the shockwave hit him and sent him flying through the air with a yell of surprise where he crashed into a tree.

He could feel his arm snap, but his fear of being vaporized by this demon that had appeared from thin air. He looked around and spotted the book and grabbed it with his good arm and continued to run ignoring the pain in his broken bones hoping, praying that he would escape the demon. The demon then flew over him and he stopped fearing that he would be next he hid behind a tree. He waited for the demon to sniff him out and finish him off. The deathly blows didn't come and he could hear its distant roars from far away. Peeking out from behind his shelter of the tree he could see the dark winged demon fly off and it didn't look back.

Somehow he knew, that from the amount of power that the creature had used in its final attack had left no survivors. His mother, his father, his friends, all of them... were gone... forever. He had been sleeping peacefully when the creature had attacked his home, but he could never figure out why it had attacked. He looked down at the book in his hands and sat it down gently with his good arm and opened it. The words were readable, but he was only six so half of the words made no sense to him at all. However he could read that there were spells in here. Powerful spells that could kill even the likes of something called the Black Dragon.

He looked at the demon as it slowly flew away and he noticed... it was black... and it was a dragon. So it wasn't a demon that had attacked, but rather a dragon that had done the deed. He then looked at the book and then nodded his head, his resolve had been written in stone... he would kill it and get the vengeance his country needed. He continued to read what he could and he gasped in shock. the bold words stuck out to him like a sore thumb _**"Acnologia was created with the sole purpose of being a challenge for my creation E.N.D and he shall one day fall by his hand. The Black Dragon of the Apocalypse shall not know what hit him."**_

He the continued to read and then looked over the spells. There were literally dozens of spells he could use, however from what he could see they were either Lightning, Fire, Ice, or Water spells. This was good, with these spells he could one day get the job that this _**E.N.D**_ was supposed to do, and he would kill all things related to this man Zeref and he wouldn't let anybody stop him. He closed the book and latched the little lock and turned the key to where the book was locked tightly. Removing the key he placed the chain it was on around his neck and the key dangled there around his neck securely unmovable, untouchable to all who dared try and take it.

With his cargo secure he continued to make his way from his now destroyed home towards the unknown parts of the world. His adventure had just begun. As he was walking it started to rain causing him to grumble about a double whammy. However the sound of sniffling gained his attention causing him to turn. In an instant he was star struck by her. He didn't understand what he was feeling, but he would find out. She looked to him and then quickly began to run through the cold rain her umbrella shielding her from the frigid water that came raining down. "Wait!" he called out to her. Chasing after her he quickly caught up, only to trip on a root where he released the book causing him to fall while the book slid away.

He screamed as he fell on his broken arm, and he screamed in pain. Hearing him fall and then scream in what sounded like pain the blue haired girl stopped running and turned around. She could see him clutching his arm tightly as he tried to quell the pain. He then looked at the book he had dropped and slowly made his way towards it on his knees as the pain he was feeling was like nothing he had ever felt. The adrenaline rush he had been feeling as he had been running on when he was fleeing had faded. He gingerly grabbed the book to his chest with his broken arm. The rain lightened up and he looked up... and there she was.

"A-are you ok?" she asked timidly.

Naruto shook his head no "Not really... my arm, it's broken..." he said to her.

"Well we should- then she remembered... that _thing_ had appeared and wiped out her home... there was no doctors anywhere, anymore.

"It's ok, just snap it back into place. It actually wouldn't be the first time this happened so go ahead and do it." he said as he took the book back into his good hand and slowly lifted up the broken appendage to her.

"Y-you want me to- she started to say but he nodded his head showing he wanted her to re-break his arm. "O-ok here goes." she said as she sat her umbrella down and grasped his arm.

With a loud _***SNAP***_ his arm had been set. He groaned in pain, but otherwise his arm was fine "Thanks for that." he said. The girl nodded her head to show he was welcome' He then looked at her aquamarine eyes "So, what's your name?" he asked her.

She gave him a light blush "M-my name is Juvia, Juvia Lockser. And you are?" she asked him.

"Naruto Uzumaki it's nice to meet you Juvia-chan." Naruto said as he introduced himself to Juvia.

Juvia blushed harder when she heard him call her 'Juvia-chan' and looked away embarrassed "It's nice to meet you too Naruto-san." she said to him.

Naruto stood up and grabbed Juvia's umbrella and handed it to her where she mumbled her silent thanks. "What's with all this rain?" Naruto asked as the two of them began walking. The nearest city was literally miles away in Oak Town how were they going to make it there when they didn't have anything to eat or drink.

"It's because Juvia has no control of her magic. Juvia is the cause of the rain." Juvia said sadly.

Naruto looked at her with wide eyes "Really that's so cool. I wish I had the power to make it rain." Naruto said causing Juvia to gain wide eye's.

"Y-you don't mind the rain?" she asked while Naruto shook his head no showing he didn't mind the water.

"Why would I be bothered by a little water. This is really awesome Juvia-chan." Naruto said again.

Juvia blushed hard at what the blond boy was saying about her having control over the rain and it lightened up, "You really don't mind that Juvia has this kind of power?" she asked again.

"Heck no. If anything I wish I had a magic that was like this." he admitted to the girl.

Juvia looked at his arm to see if it was properly set and she could see it wasn't "We need to get to Oak Town so we can get your arm looked at." Juvia said.

Naruto nodded "I know, but how are we going to make? We have no food or water. I don't mind sleeping on the ground, but still..." he said.

"We'll make it someway Naruto-sama." Juvia said.

Naruto quirked a eyebrow at her "What's with this 'Sama' suffix Juvia-chan?" he asked the rain girl.

"Because you accept Juvia." Juvia said with a smile on her face. "Let's go Naruto-sama so we can get your arm looked at." she said as she dragged the blonde along with her. For three days the two teenagers made it to Oak town to where they got to a hospital. Naruto explained that his and Juvia's home had been destroyed by a demon and that they were the sole survivors of the demon's rampage. Of course the doctors were curious as to how he broke his arm so he began to explain to them how he broke it.

He then explained that he had been told to run and to not look back, and he did. The demon had then destroyed his home with a seemingly powerful attack, which the doctor accepted as he had heard rumor of that happening. When the doctor looked at Naruto's arm and saw that it had been broken and someone had attempted to reset the bone but had messed up. With that the doctor told Naruto and once again Naruto said that Juvia had done the deed so in the end the doctor reset his arm and placed in a cast and told him how to take care of the arm. When he was released Naruto and Juvia were walking around the city and they saw a guild called Phantom Lord.

Juvia wanted to see what they had to offer and so with that they spoke to the Master named Jose. Jose of course asked them what kind of magic they wielded and they answered Lightning, Ice and Fire Magic for Naruto, who hadn't had much time to brush up on his reading but he knew a spell from the book of _**E.N.D**_ so he was ok, and Water for Juvia, who had read a bit from the book of _**E.N.D**_ as well and she found she was really developed for Water Magic. Jose had to think for a moment. His last Water and Fire Wizards had retired due to reasons unknown so with a bit of reluctance he allowed the two to join his guild.

Over the years Naruto and Juvia became one of Phantoms name faces due to their power. Naruto went on to be known as the Demon of Phantom, and Juvia became the Water Goddess of Phantom due to her great control over water. When he turned eighteen Naruto was inducted into the Wizard Saints and was even placed at a higher level than Jose was. Naruto had even been dared by Gajeel the resident dragon slayer to ask Juvia out on a date. Due to how dense he was Naruto had never noticed that Juvia had been stalking him, so he never knew she had feelings for him. It was a sad thought really now that he thought about it.

So with a shrug he asked Juvia out and she quickly accepted, almost immediately, his offer of a date. He took Juvia out to a pizzeria and they enjoyed a extra large pizza with their favorite drinks and then went to the game arcade. Naruto had to admit he had enjoyed himself so when he dropped Juvia off at her house he asked her out on another date which she accepted. Now he had received word that they were going to go through a guild war with their rival guild Fairy Tail. Jose explained that when they retrieved their target, who was the heir to the Heartfilia fortune, Naruto got a sickening feeling in his gut. He always knew Jose was stupid, but seriously to start a war over money... what was Jose thinking?

* * *

In Magnolia

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia had returned from a strenuous day of doing job requests. She had been punished along with Natsu and Gray for stealing the mission to Galuna, but what they went through was a bit ridiculous. She unlocked her door, only to see Natsu, Erza, Gray (Who was nearly naked), and Happy all in her house. Her eye's widened in shock "What are you guy's doing in my house?!" she yelled out.

Natsu looks at the blond and gives her a wave "Oh hey Luce how's it going?" he asked her.

Erza give's her a friendly wave "Thanks you for allowing for us to be here." the redhead tells Lucy who just groans at their denseness.

"How'd you even get in?" she asked them.

"Through the window how else." Natsu answered.

"The reason we're here is because the Master doesn't want to take the chance of one of us being ambushed so he told us that we should stay over at someone else's house for safety in numbers." Erza said getting back on track.

"So everyone is having a sleepover today!" Happy declared cheerfully.

Lucy walked towards the bathroom "Alright, if it's just for one night." she grumbled out though she didn't like the idea. "Does anyone know why Phantom attacked us in the first place?" she asked. She wanted to know why they would attack Fairy Tail in the first place.

Erza shook her head. "Our two guilds have never been on good terms, but this is a first." she answered her.

Natsu narrowed his eye's. "I wish the old man would just let us blow them up." he grumbled out unhappy.

Lucy sat down on the couch. "Me too Natsu, but it can't be helped." she told the dragon slayer.

The dragon slayer folded his arms stubbornly like a child. "He's just scared." Natsu stated in denial.

Gray scoffed. "He's not scared Natsu, he's one of the ten wizard saints. They don't get scared." he told Natsu.

Lucy raised an eyebrow "Ten wizard saints? What's that?" she asked as she never heard of the Wizard Saints before.

Gray looked at her with a raised eyebrow "You don't know what they are? The ten wizard saints are handpicked by the council for being the strongest on the continent." he told Lucy.

How could she not have heard of them "Strongest huh? Sounds interesting, and old man Makarov is one of them?" she asked and everyone nodded their heads.

"Yes, so he isn't scared, it's just smarter not to fight." Gray said to her.

"If our guilds were to battle, it would be catastrophic." Erza added in an afterthought.

Lucy raised an eyebrow. "Are they really that strong?" she asked and they all nodded their heads yes.

"Their master, Jose, holds the title of a wizard saint and has the same amount of magic power as our master." Erza said.

"There's also the Elemental Four, and Iron Dragon Gajeel. He's the iron dragon slayer." Natsu growled out.

"Dragon slayer? Like Natsu?" Lucy asked them shocked to hear that there was another dragon slayer.

"Yes, but not only do we have to worry about Gajeel and Jose we have to worry about The Demon of Phantom." Gray said gaining Lucy's attention.

"Demon of Phantom sounds really bad." Lucy said.

"Of course it does. He's a demon slayer and a powerful one at that. He's also a Wizard Saint Like Makarov but on a higher level, and he was eighteen when they inducted him into the ranks." Happy said.

"I didn't even know there was such a thing as a demon slayer." Lucy admitted.

"Well it's an incredibly rare form of magic so it's understandable." Happy replied.

"Wait... did you also say he was a Wizard Saint that was more powerful than even Makarov?" Lucy asked as Happy nodded his head.

"Of course I did. He's nineteen now, but his power has grown since he was inducted into the Wizard Saints ranking." he told the blond.

"Seriously?" Lucy exclaimed. Happy nodded his head.

"The only good thing about him is that he doesn't like to pick fights unless he is forced to. Other than that Jose lets him wander around with his girlfriend." Erza said getting Lucy to look at her.

"Why would Jose let him wander around? I mean yeah he's more powerful, but still..." Lucy said.

"Let's put it this way, he hates Fairy Tail more, but he hates the fact that one of his own subordinates is not only more powerful but doesn't always follow orders. He is also dating a girl people call a goddess due to her unnatural control over water." Erza said.

"So there is a chance we won't have to fight him?" Lucy asked and they all shrugged. Well there went that idea. So after talking a bit more they all decided to call it a night. The next day Fairy Tail would find their members in the park shackled to a tree and charge towards Oak Town with the intent to destroy Phantom. In the guild Naruto and Gajeel were having a quiet discussion about what they were going to do when Fairy Tail got there. Gajeel of course said he wanted a challenge that suited him better than him getting his ass kicked constantly by Naruto, which he laughed at, but he also said he had a bad feeling.

Naruto was the leader of a group called The Elemental Four. His control over Fire, Ice and Lightning Demon Slayer Magic was unequal to anybody in their guild like Juvia's control over the water. "Seriously man the way Jose is talking, it's crazy. Does he really think that Jude Heartfilia would give up all his money just to get his daughter, who ran away a year ago I might add, back from a place she obviously likes?" Gajeel asked quietly so nobody could hear. The reason they were having such a discussion was because over the past couple of weeks since they had been told that Jude wanted his daughter back Jose had been acting really strange. The want to see you on the floor drowning in blood strange.

"Gajeel this is Jose we're talking about, he's always been stupid. Hell the only reason he accepted the damn job was so he could fill his own pockets and leave us hanging to rot after. When this war with Fairy Tail is over I'm going to be going to a different guild, and I want you to come with me and Juvia. We could always use your power down the line. Or do you want to break up Team Prometheus?" Naruto asked.

"Who do you take me for some kind of wannabe Jose, of course I'm not breaking up the team." Gajeel said.

Naruto smirked "Then let's get started." Naruto said with a smirk confusing Gajeel only for the door broke down.

Gajeel jumped into the rafters while Naruto calmly walked up the stairs. He could hear the Titania Erza speaking and then hell breaking loose. Naruto decided to watch like Gajeel was while Aria walked up behind him. "It's sorrowful but I must go on with the plan." Aria said.

"Belay that order Aria. I want to see where this goes." Naruto said to the man. Aria nodded his head and stood behind his leader. A few seconds later Gajeel jumped down and began to fight, while also taking out Phantom Wizards, which was soon followed by Naruto who motioned for Aria to continue with what he was doing.

 **"Enma Zero no Haken** _(Fire Demon's Zeroth Destruction Fist)"_ Naruto said as he punched Natsu away from trying to fight a Phantom Wizard. Seeing who was in front of him the Fairy Tail Wizards gulped. They knew they didn't stand a chance against a Wizard Saint, but they would fight if need be. Naruto looked at Natsu then to Gray and Erza who surrounded him "So... who wants first blood?" he asked as he covered his body in grey colored electricity.

"I thought he was a Fire Demon Slayer?" Happy questioned silently.

"Oh I am much better than a mere single elemental Demon Slayer, but I am not a fool to fight Fairy Tail's own Salamander with my flames." he replied to the cat.

Natsu ignited his fists' and threw a punch at Naruto. Naruto however merely raised his hand and caught the fist in his palm and was pushed back a couple of feet. Naruto nodded his head "Ok it seems we have a challenger, I'm game." Naruto said and then lashed out with his raw Magic Power that created giant arcs of lightning that struck a lot of the Fairy Tail wizards. Naruto then drew his head back **"Raima no Gekikō** _(Lightning Demon's Rage)"_ Naruto called out just as Natsu released his own dragon roar. The two elements collide and explode kicking up a cloud of dust which Natsu was thrown back several feet by as Naruto stood firmly in place.

"Not bad Salamander, but I think that there is someone who is much better suited to challenge you than I. Gajeel he's all yours." Naruto said as Gajeel walked up beside him.

Gajeel gave a massive grin "Let's rampage Salamander." Gajeel said and the two dragon's charged one another.

Naruto raised a hand and caught a sword between his two fingers. He could see the anger in the redheads eye's "Well hello to you too Titania Erza." Naruto said calmly before he channeled his Lightning Magic down the blade shocking Titania where she let go of the sword as her arm spasmed due to the electricity flowing through it.

He watched as Titania glowed before she reappeared in another skimpy outfit but it was white with lightning bolts decorating the dress. "I must admit... that's sexy as hell. However that's not like my Juvia-chan." Naruto said as Erza blushed when he called her sexy in that outfit. Her blush turned into a scowl when he compared her to another woman. And to think that this blonde was cute as well. It was a shame he wasn't single because if he was she'd snatch him up in a heartbeat... Wait... where did those thoughts come from, she didn't even know this guy to like him so why was she interested in this asshole in any way whatsoever.

"While I thank you for the compliment, I must stay true to my job." the redhead said.

Naruto shrugged "Well can't really say I blame you Erza-san." he replied to the redhead. Naruto's hand glowed with silver fire "However I must warn you now I won't be going easy just because you're a woman. So I can honestly say that you will fight for your life... not that I plan on taking it." he said to her. Erza said nothing as she readied herself to fight against the powerful wizard. Naruto cracked his neck and motioned for her to attack "Well if you think you got what it takes to beat me, then let's see what you've got." Naruto said to the beautiful redhead as she charged.

* * *

 _ **If you want it give me a message and I will see you later, Peace.**_


	8. Chapter 8-Storm of Fairy Tail

_Summary: Naruto was fed up with the way Kakashi treated him. He had promised to help him train against Neji, but then he finds out he turned his back on him to train Sasuke. Seeing this a Goddess takes pity and takes him away to a new world. With some new powers and some friends by his side Naruto will shake the world of Earthland to its core. Lookout ladies the pantysnatcher is coming... wait a second... WHAT!?_

 _Powerful Naruto, Naruto harem-Naruto x Erza Scarlet, Naruto x Ultear Milkovich, Naruto x Mirajane Strauss. Storm God Slayer Naruto, EMS Sharingan Naruto_

* * *

Naruto growled "Asshole Kakashi. I thought he was going to train me. He was late nearly a hour ago, now he's pushing through a whole two hours!" he said angrily. With a sigh the blonde twelve year old stands up and begins to walk back to the village.

However as he walks down the path he hears someone speaking "Sasuke. Now what you need to do next is channel the lightning though your hand and encase it in your palm like you're holding a ball." a familiar voice said. Was that Kakashi-Sensei? Naruto silently walked towards the sound of his teacher and fellow teammate and what he sees angers him. Kakashi was teaching Sasuke a Jutsu.

When he had asked to be trained on how to overcome his opponent and he was told to work on chakra control. Yet here he finds Kakashi training Sasuke in Ninjutsu. He couldn't take it anymore and burst out of the bush he was hiding in "So this is how it's gonna be is it?" Naruto yells at the man drawing both their attention.

Kakashi turns to see the angry blonde "Oh hey Naruto how is your chakra control coming along?" he asked with his patent eyesmile. Naruto opted to ignore him and looked to his supposed rival.

He shakes his head "Sasuke I thought we were rivals, but I guess not since it appears that only the privileged get the proper material. As of right now you're no longer my rival." he said before turning to face his teacher, "And you, don't ever come near me again or I'll kill you." he said and walked off.

Sasuke snorted "Just goes to show that only the Uchiha will be superior to a clanless loser." the Uchiha sneered as Naruto walked away.

However Naruto looked back "Last I checked the Uzumaki clan was a thousand times more powerful than the Senju and the Uchiha which was why it took the combined efforts of four great villages to wipe out only six hundred people while it only took one to wipe out the Uchiha." he retorted.

That caused Sasuke's eye's to widen before he looked to Kakashi "There was a Uzumaki clan?" he asked the man.

Kakashi nodded "Yes, and what he said was true." he told Sasuke. The silver haired man smiled "Now let's get back to teaching you the Chidori." he said. Naruto was running through the village towards the gates with an emotionless look on his face. He wouldn't be coming back ever. If this was what Kakashi meant by comrades stick together then he wanted no part of it. He had already left his headband back at his apartment with a slash through the forehead showing he had defected and a note explaining why. Now he was free.

Meanwhile up in the heavens a meeting was happening. The gods were pondering what they had been told. Apparently their queen Amaterasu was not pleased with what was happening with the prophesied child. The Shinto God of death Shinigami stood up from his seat **"My queen as much as I hate to ask it, why so interested in the mortal?"** the death god asked.

Amaterasu chuckled **"Shinigami as you know young Naruto-kun is the reincarnation of young Asura-kun. Therefore he is the one that Hagoromo prophesied will be the one to bring together the Bijuu."** Amaterasu said getting a nod from the god of death.

Amaterasu continued **"However with the way things are going in the Shinobi world I have decided that he needs to be relocated to complete his destiny, but not the one Hagoromo has set out for him. He will be the savior of a world similar to the Elemental Nations with the exception of him having magic."** the queen of god's chirped happily.

Susanoo looked at the goddess **"Amaterasu I have to ask how will we get the boy there, I mean it's forbidden to interfere directly with a mortal's life affair's."** the god said.

Amaterasu winked at the god **"Leave that to me."** she said and with that their meeting was adjourned.

Naruto was at the Final Valley, a place where a monumental battle took place nearly sixty years ago between the Shodai and his rival Madara. After running for six hours straight he had finally arrived. He was headed towards a village that would accept him and his power, Kumo, and for him to get trained properly. However he was tired. Even a Jinchuuriki for a demon as powerful as the Nine Tails and a Uzumaki to boot needed to rest every once and awhile. However when he went to sit down his body began to glow and with a yelp of surprise he vanished into nothingness as he didn't know where he was going to.

However when he reappeared he didn't expect to be surrounded by giants. Naruto gulped "Oh boy, I'm in trouble." he said to himself getting a laugh out of several of them. Amaterasu raised her hand signaling for the other's to grow quiet and they shut up.

She then looked to the last Uzumaki, and Senju by default, and spoke **"Naruto Uzumaki I am Amaterasu Shinto Goddess of the Sun."** she said as she introduced herself to the boy. Naruto's eye's widened when he heard her name and immediately got down on his knee's to bow to the almighty goddess before him as it was only natural courtesy to kneel before the queen of the gods.

"Lady Amaterasu, it is an honor to be in your presence." Naruto said humbly to the goddess.

Amaterasu giggled **"Stand Naruto this is a meeting and nobody is in trouble."** she told him. Naruto did as he was told and rose to his feet. He then looked around with surprise as all the gods were there. Amaterasu decided to get back on track **"Naruto Uzumaki Senju you are here because we felt that it would behoove you to be sent to another world similar to the Elemental Nations. However there are some things you must know. First off stealing, killing, kidnapping and most if not all shinobi ideals are illegal in this world."** she told Naruto.

Naruto nodded his head before something clicked in his mind "You said Senju when you spoke my name, why is that?" he asked the goddess.

Amaterasu nodded her head **"Yes that is correct. What about it?"** she asked the blonde.

Naruto took a step forward "Well that would mean you know my parents, and I was just wondering if you knew them is all?" he asked her a bit reluctantly.

Amaterasu hummed to herself before she looked to the blonde **"Would you like to know?"** she asked the blonde.

Naruto nodded his head vigorously "Yes milady." he said to her honestly. If this was a chance to know who his parents were then he would want to hear this.

Amaterasu nodded her head **"Your mother was the last of her clan, the Uzumaki as you told that pitiful Uchiha. Your father was the Senju Heir as he was the son of Tsunade Senju and her teammate Jiraiya but was given up for adoption shortly after birth as she didn't want to be reminded she had slept with such a pervert during her most vulnerable moments as her lover just died. His name was Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage."** she told him. Naruto was in shock. As much as he didn't show it he was very smart and knew a lot of things, but he didn't want to let people know he did.

However this also meant that the old man had known who his parents were all along and hadn't told him. He was very good at keeping secrets, but this was one he would gladly keep a secret to stay alive as he knew who Minato was. But this was crossing the line. He had wanted to know for so long, and yet every time he asked the old man he was always told he didn't know or he might find out later. As far as he was concerned the old man could rot in hell. Naruto looked to Amaterasu "When do I leave?" he asked her. The god's smiled. It seemed that knowing the truth made him want to leave that reched world once and for all, good.

Amaterasu waved her hand **"Now. Farewell and goodluck Naruto."** she told him.

And with that Naruto vanished the same way he had arrived. Izanagi looked to Amaterasu **"Why didn't you tell him you removed the Nine Tails and then gave him the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan?"** the god asked her.

Amaterasu giggled **"It was supposed to be a surprise for when he goes there. Besides with his new mentor he will have all the power he needs to make sure Acnologia doesn't win. So that is why I gave him the freedom from his burden and exchanged it for a better gift. Kurama was to prideful to listen to me so I removed him from the boy, although keeping Kurama's power as his own will certainly benefit him later on in life."** she said with a giggle a the end, a almost perverse giggle.

Izanagi nodded and then the room vanished as all the god's vanished. However this was the start of a new journey for the blonde ninja, well ex-ninja, as he was being moved to his new homeworld. However he wouldn't start where he wanted to. He could feel his eye's open slowly, but the light was bright. He could hear voices speaking about how they needed to see just how much energy he had. He didn't get to hear much more as he passed out again. Brain, a man who had found the boy was astounded when he had first laid eye's on the child. He had large pools of magic, more so than the young girl named Ultear. It was at the level of a mid-ranked Wizard Saint which was most impressive.

They had found him in a forest not far from here and he was very sick to the point he was on the throes of death. But Brain had brought him in and they had saved his life barely. Brain knew he wasn't the one he would need for his Organic Link Magic so he had contacted another who he knew would openly welcome the boy and Ultear. The boy had a tattoo on his back that took him several days to find in a book, but color him surprised when he found out it was a symbol from a ancient civilization called Quetzalcoatl, an ancient civilization indeed, whose people worshipped the god of storms and in turn were granted his power to control the weather.

So with that in mind he contacted Hades and told him of the wondrous fortune he had come across with the two children. Ultear had the ability to use Time Magic, and the boy's magic was so potent he was literally creating a thunderstorm that had lasted for two weeks straight. Brain opened the door to Ultear's room and cleared his throat to gain the little girls attention "Ultear, there is someone I'd like for you to come meet." he told her. Ultear was once a cheerful little girl, but when she had found her mother training two boys magic she had changed. Now she despised her mother with a hatred that burned like a thousand suns like no other.

Ultear looked to Brain "Who is it?" she said with an emotionless face.

Brain smiled at the girl "Well he's a bit older than you as he looked to be around nine, but I don't think that means anything to you." he said offhandedly.

Ultear looked at Brain "When do I get to meet him?" she asked with a bit more cheer in her voice.

Brain smiled "When he gets better, but that should be soon." he told her as he thought about it.

Ultear nodded "Then I await for his recovery." she said. With nothing else to tell her Brain left to go do more research on the boy. He was going to be a deciding pawn in the worlds legacy one day, and he would be the leading factor of it all.

-Two Weeks Later-

Naruto's eyes slowly opened to see a bright light encompassing his form. Looking around confused he spoke "What is this place?" he asked himself.

However he didn't expect to be answered **"This is a spot of in between. A dimension where I can talk to you for the short amount of time we have."** Amaterasu's voice spoke to him.

He turned his head to the side "What do you mean?" he asked her.

Amaterasu gave a short laugh **"Well young Naruto I came to tell you that I have done some modifications to your body. In short I think it's best for me to explain just what I have done to your body."** she told the blonde.

Naruto shrugged "Lay it on me." he said.

Amaterasu nodded her head **"Well I have taken the liberty to make you a tad bit younger. You are now ten years old. I have given you a body that is very durable to the point you can take most if not all attacks on your body. You can now use both chakra and a energy here called Ethernano which is used to cast spells for Magic. I have taken the liberty to remove the Nine Tails from your body and given every single drop of his power to you so you will have to learn how to use your powers. Also I have given you a gift."** she said with a smile on her face.

Naruto shrugged "Removing the Nine Tails was a gift in itself." he said. But if she had another gift for him then he would gladly take it.

Amaterasu smiled **"Well I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell you that I have given you the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan."** she said to the blonde.

Naruto was confused "What the heck is that? I know what a Sharingan is, but what the heck is this Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan?" he asked the goddess. Amaterasu began to explain. She explained it was the next evolution to the Sharingan, but if the wielder had only a regular Mangekyo they would go blind, so she gave him the full powered Mangekyo Sharingan.

She then looked around **"Well that's all I can say for now so I bid you farewell Naruto, good luck out there Yogen no Ko."** she said to the blonde before she vanished leaving him to wonder what she meant by Child of Prophecy. But he couldn't think long as he woke up. He groaned at how bright the sun was. Wait... sun? He sat up and noticed he was in a bed that was really soft and comfortable. Maybe- focus Naruto. He looked around and saw he was in what appeared to be a hospital room. He didn't have any IV hooked up to him which meant he was not being treated for any illnesses or the works. However he did feel like he had been treated so there was nothing to worry about.

However he was brought out of his thoughts when the room to the door opened up to reveal a old man with a really long beard and a eyepatch. The old man smiled "So you have finally awoken have you, good." the man said.

Naruto quirked a eyebrow "Where am I?" he asked the old man.

The man chuckled "You are on board the Grimoire Heart airship." the man said.

Naruto had no idea what this Grimoire Heart was, but an airship he did know of so he wasn't that confused. Naruto shrugged "So what do you want with me?" he asked the man.

The old man chuckled "Straight to the point are you, I like that in a person as it saves time and it doesn't make me have to explain everything." he said.

Hades cleared his throat "First off my name is Hades, Guild Master of Grimoire Heart, and I couldn't help but notice you were in need of some help." the now introduced Hades said.

Naruto shrugged "What's it matter to you, I'm just a gift killer." he said as he began to lie.

Hades was intrigued by what the boy said "Can you explain what you mean?" he asked the blonde.

Naruto shrugged "What's there to explain. We were celebrating a festival to honor Lord Susanoo and then celebrate the ceremony where he chooses a host to control his powers. Suddenly a goddess comes out of nowhere saying Lord Susanoo sent her to do... something but I can't remember." he lied.

Hades quirked a eyebrow. A person to host a god was an extremely rare honor in the world of magic, legendary even. For one to host a god in their body they literally had to take the full power of the god into their body and survive without their body exploding from the amount of power they were being given. Could it be... Naruto shrugged again "I saw through her lie. I saw that she wanted us to worship her instead of Lord Susanoo and I called her out on it just as Lord Susanoo came to choose his host. It was supposed to be his first host in over a thousand years and we were excited to honor his arrival as the seer had foretold." Naruto said trying to keep his charade up.

Hades leaned forward "What happened next?" he asked curiously.

Naruto sighed "The goddess caught Lord Susanoo off guard and hurt him by nearly ripping his soul in half, but he escaped before she could kill him. The goddess then forced my people to worship her. But for some reason I was feeling so angry. So angry in fact I attacked the goddess with purple lightning. The people of my home were outraged I attacked her. I tried to remind them we were worshippers of Lord Susanoo, but they wouldn't listen. That's when I heard him. Lord Susanoo told me to run and never look back as I was his chosen one, his champion of the storms." Naruto finished his 'tale' which he had to admit sounded really good.

So his hunch was right. He had the host of a god in front of him. This was great for him. He had potentially one of the most powerful people in the world in front of him... perfect. Naruto continued "After that I fled and never looked back as I was considered a gift killer when I killed that _thing_. Besides Magic wasn't all that liked in my village, more so when I was there." the blonde said with a huff.

"Then you are in luck," Hades remarked softly. "Outside of this airship, mages are not treated the way you clearly have been. They are treated with respect and welcomed into guilds where they can be with others like them." Hades told Naruto.

"As I told you before I am the leader of such a guild, and I would like to extend an offer to you. Come with me and join my guild. I can give you a place to call home, and you will never again go without food, clothing, or a safe place to sleep. But that is only the beginning. If you come with me, I will help you become a great mage… one with such power that no one will ever treat with anything but the utmost respect. What do you say?" Hades asked the kid.

It was easy to tell that the child was enthralled with his every word. "Are you serious?" the child asked softly, rising to his feet.

"Of course," Hades confirmed, giving the boy a genuine smile.

"When can we leave?" he asked, a bit of excitement leaking into his words, earning a small laugh from Hades.

"I am ready if you are," he confirmed. "But first, I would like to know your name." he asked the blonde. The boy actually looked embarrassed at the realization that he had not told Hades what his name was when he introduced himself.

"I'm Naruto… just Naruto." he said introducing himself.

"Well it was nice to meet you Naruto, now I must go attend to other matters. Feel free to explore the rest of the ship." Hades told him. "If you make sure you can move around a bit, I can introduce you to some of the other members of Grimoire Heart before they go to bed." he told Naruto.

Naruto shrugged "Alright whatever floats the boat." he said with a chuckle. "Either way welcome to Grimoire Heart Naruto." Hades told him patiently as he turned to head back towards the door. "There are a few other members of the guild around your age. I believe you will fit in quite well." Hades said to the blonde godling. Naruto did not say anything as he got up and followed the elderly man, but Hades could hear the boy's footsteps right behind him. By the sound of things, it appeared that he was practically bouncing as he walked. After dealing with some of the other members of the guild, Hades was not bothered by the child's excitement in the least though.

If anything, he found it refreshing. After leading Naruto through several corridors they came across a man that resembled a goat. "Naruto, this is Caprico," Hades said, cutting Naruto off before he could ask a question. "Caprico, this is Naruto, our newest member. I would like you to pass on some orders for me. It's time to depart, and I would appreciate it if the other Kin were gathered in the throne room in an hour so they can meet their newest comrade." Hades said to the goat man.

"Of course, Master Hades," Caprico replied with a bow before he departed.

Naruto looked to Hades "Was that goat-man a mage?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Correct," Hades said with a nod of his head. "He is one of the strongest members of Grimoire Heart. You see, he is part of a group called the Kin of Purgatory. They currently number at six, but there will be seven of them in total." Hades told the blonde.

"What does the name mean?" Naruto asked, a frown on his face.

"Kin is a term used to describe family. It's a common belief that guilds are like families," Hades told him as he led Naruto through the airship. "Purgatory is the part that confused you, I believe. Purgatory is a world between life and death. Its use in this case is metaphorical." Hades told the blonde before he gave a cough to clear his throat.

Hades continued his explanation "You see, the Six Kin of Purgatory use rare forms of magic that have been lost to the ages. Extremely rare magic that has been erased from the annals of history due to its sheer power… it is commonly referred to as Ancient or Lost Magic. Their use of such magic makes them six of the strongest mages in Grimoire Heart, behind only myself and my Deputy Commander, Bluenote Stinger." Hades told the blonde. Then he stopped and turned to Naruto. "But the intention was never for their to be Six Kin of Purgatory. If you are willing, I would like for you to join their number in time. With you, the Seven Kin of Purgatory would be complete." Hades said.

Naruto was struck speechless by his words but not for too long. "Me? I'm going to be one of those guys?" he asked in disbelief.

Hades nodded his head to the blonde "Yes, you will. You are one of the younger members, but you have the potential to one day surpass all of them," Hades told him with a brief smile.

"And you're going to teach me to use Lost Magic?" Naruto asked in awe.

"Yes, that is right," Hades confirmed. "But that is a subject for later. I want your rapt attention when we finally discuss the magic I wish for you to learn. Lost Magic must be treated with care and caution" he told the boy.

Naruto merely nodded, too stunned by the subject of the conversation to say too much. "We are beginning to take flight, so watch your step. Maintaining your balance on an airship can take some effort," Hades said as he stopped in front of a dark doorway. "Now, this will be your room for the time being as you no longer need to stay in the infirmary. If it isn't to your liking, we can find a different room later. For now, I would recommend you take a shower. Some clothes will be delivered shortly. You would not want to make a bad first impression on your new comrades after all." Hades told the blonde godling.

Naruto glanced down at the rags he wore and grumbled about how he had just gotten that outfit. "Thank you, Master Hades," Naruto said, his voice softer than normal. Hades did not even have time to reply before Naruto entered the room and headed to take a shower. Hades walked into his room and picked up a book that had the words "STORM GOD SLAYER MAGIC" printed on the front and nodded to himself. He then went to a crate and picked out some clothes for the boy and went to set them on the boy's all for the host to the god of storms he would need to know his magic and how it worked or else bad things could happen.

After Naruto had gotten himself cleaned up he changed into the cloths that had been provided to him and had gotten a look at the book that was beside the clothes. So he was to be a actual god slayer in this world. Well that was actually pretty cool. With this he could be a kickass ninja and wizard so that was a plus. Walking out of the room he saw the goat man Caprico standing outside his door. He gave a wave "Sup." he said to the goat man.

Caprico nodded his head "Hello Naruto it is nice to officially met you. If you would please follow me." the goat man said and began walking down the hall. Naruto shrugged and did as he was told.

After several twists and turns they finally arrived in a large room with Hades a large man in blue clothing and six kids, one of which was around a year old. At once, Naruto could tell that they must have been the Six Kin of Purgatory. As it was, the goat-man from earlier, Caprico, was standing near the center of the room. To his left was a large man with chalk white skin and shaggy black hair. Extremely overweight and tall, the only word Naruto could use to describe the man was _huge_. To Capricorn's right, there was another tall figure, but this one was a young man of approximately sixteen years of age. He had tanned skin and dark brown hair.

To the young man's right, there was a tall, lanky boy that wore sunglasses and had silver hair that stuck straight up. Naruto personally doubted that he was an older then ten years old, if that. To the silver haired boy's right, there was a girl around the same age as him with dark purple hair and brown eyes. Immediately, he thought she was a cute girl, not that he would have ever admitted to it. And on the far end next to the large man, Naruto saw a young girl that was roughly a year or two in age with pink hair. "It looks like we are just on time," Hades remarked as he placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Everyone, I would like to introduce you to Naruto. He is to be the final member of the Seven Kin of Purgatory." Hades said to the group of children. His words received mixed reactions from the six individuals in the room, but most of them were indifferent. The silver-haired boy and the large man did not appear pleased, but no one spoke out against him at least. "Naruto, I'd like to introduce you to Ultear Milkovich, Rustyrose, Azuma, Caprico, Kain Hikaru, and Meredy or as we call her Meldy," Hades told him.

"It's nice to meet you," Naruto greeted with a bright smile, albeit a forced one. Hey he was surounded by strangers it was normal.

Even so, his greeting earned a few surprised looks, along with a couple incredulous ones. "It's nice to meet you as well, Naruto," Ultear greeted in return with a polite tone. "Welcome to Grimoire Heart." she chirped happily.

"Thanks," Naruto replied, unable to keep the hint of surprise out of his voice

. Before that day, he could not remember anyone being polite to him. "What kind of magic are you going to teach him, Master Hades?" Ultear asked, her tone shifting from polite to one of interest.

Hades smirked "God Slayer Magic... Storm God Slayer Magic. He will also be learning how to use his godly powers from his... guest." he told the girl.

This confused all the children, sans Meredy as she was just a toddler, by what he meant. Azuma looked to Hades "What do you mean Master Hades?" he asked the old man.

Hades chuckled "Young Naruto here hosts the power of a god within him and it is his duty on how to learn how to control such power. If trained correctly he will be able to call upon the god's avatar form in battle." he told Azuma. That astounded the group of kids. He was easily their most powerful member besides Master Hades. Hades clears his throat "However that does not mean that you can slack off in your own training am I clear?" he said basically demanding their respect.

The group all nodded their heads. Hades nodded "Good." he said with a nod before turning to Naruto. "Tomorrow we will begin to create a training regimen so that you can harness your abilities as a host and god slayer." he said to Naruto.

Naruto nodded his head "Yes Master Hades." Naruto said to the man. Hades sighed in exhaustion "But we will discuss it in-depth tomorrow. For now, I would recommend that you get to know your new comrades better. However, I shall be retiring for the night. I suggest you do the same before too long. It would not be wise to start your training in a state of exhaustion." he said to Naruto.

And with that, Hades spun around and left the room. "Sure thing, Master," Naruto replied, a mixture of excitement and relief filling him. Already, he had the feeling that he had made the right decision when he chose to go with Hades. Looking back, Naruto would never be able to bring himself to regret that decision. After all it was the start of a new adventure for him. He would look back and remember that this was a day that his whole life would change. He would fall in love, make comrades and he would learn so much that he would become one of the strongest men in the world. It was a good idea to follow the man indeed.

* * *

 **And that is a wrap. Tell me what you think and I will see you in a review. Next chapter officially begins at Tenrou Arc. Also I don'town most of this chapter as it belongs to Advent of Shadows**

 **Naruto's Storm God Slayer Magic Spells-**

 **Storm God's: Bellow**  
 **Storm God's: Blade**  
 **Storm God's: Charged Particle Cannon**  
 **Storm God's 120mm Lightning Cannon**  
 **Storm God's: Black Panther  
Storm God's: Black Dragon  
 **Storm God's: Everlasting Storm**  
 **Storm God's: Demon Dragon Storm**  
 **Storm God's: Rain  
Storm God's: Cyclone  
Storm God's: Storm Brigade  
Storm God's: Dance****

 **God Slayer's Secret Art: Roar of the Thunder God  
God Slayer's Secret Art: Cataclysm  
God Slayer's Secret Art: Jewel of the Dragon Head**


	9. Chapter 9-Of Ice and Fire

**New story enjoy**

* * *

 _Naruto is the son of the powerful dragon known as Koritohi and as such has the ability to use both Ice and Fire respectively. Along his journey to search for his missing father he encounters a dragon slayer much like him named Natsu and together they join the guild known as Fairy Tail. With a bit of luck he may just find his father and put a stop to all the chaos that Zeref and Acnologia bring. Pairing Naruto x Lisanna_

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR FAIRY TAIL**

* * *

Naruto was sitting on the back of his father with a wide smile as they flew through the sky. He gave a loud whoop of surprise as his father dove quickly before pulling up surprising the boy. Naruto laughed "Hey dad that was so cool! Let's do it again!" he exclaimed excitedly to the dragon.

Koritohi laughed **"Are you sure about that?"** he asked the boy with a wide grin on his face.

Naruto nodded his head "Yeah, let's go!" he shouted out to the powerful dragon.

Koritohi laughed **"Well alright then you asked for it. Now hold on cause we're just getting started. You ready son?"** the dragon asked as he sped up while Naruto shouted he was. With that he soared high up into the clouds.

Koritohi is a large dragon that could easily fight off most his enemies with sheer size alone. His head is round and blunt with four large horns extending backwards protecting the top of his neck like a frill, but there is enough room for the black and blue mane of flames that comes down his back. Koritohi's feathery wings spread out widelyand have the ability to enshroud his form. Two tusks jut out from and curve around his jaw. The scapulars of his wings also feature large, spiked protrusions giving him a regal look. His cerulean blue eyes would occasionally sent out small flares from time to time.

A mane of golden fire align's the center of the dragon's spine between the black and blue flames from the back of his neck down to the tip of his long tail, while also extending to run from the scapulars of his arm down to the end of the elbows. His tail which, in itself, possesses spear-like tip can produce two blades to form what looked like a spear which he could use as an extra weapon to stab his enemy should he get pin down and unable to get himself free. Naruto whooped again "Faster farther, faster." he exclaims to the dragon with excitement. He usually wasn't as playful as he was today opting to train him in magic rather than play.

The dragon laughed again **"Well you better hold on tighter Naruto, cause now it's time we get really started!"** Koritohi stated as he did a slow barrel roll which elicited another yell of excitement from the boy.

Coming out of the roll Naruto practically bounced with excitement "Woah that was so cool. Let's go again!" Naruto yelled out.

Koritohi laughed **"Well you asked for it!"** he told his son as he took to greater heights.

Naruto laughed "Yeah right there's no way you can knock me of dad." he said happily. It was these things that made Naruto the happiest. He would never admit it but his dad had indeed taken all the pain of feeling lonely when he was younger away. But all that was about to change...

 **July 7 x777**

Naruto was sleeping on top of the mountain where he had lived and trained for all his life with his father Koritohi. He was supposed to have a day off but he wanted to get a bit more training done. However when he looked around he couldn't see his father. Ok maybe he was outside stretching his muscles. Naruto climbed over a boulder that was in the way and began running down the trail Koritohi had carved out for him when he was little. When he reached the base of the trail he began to sniff around for his father, but he couldn't find a scent anywhere. Where could he be? He had seen his dad last night when he had went to sleep, so he couldn't have gone far.

"Dad..." Naruto called out loudly. "Dad." he called again as he began to walk through the forest. Ok this was starting to look bad. "Dad where are you?" Naruto called out. Something then gained his attention. In the boulders ahead there was writing in his father's hand.

 _"Naruto, something came up and I had to go check it out. I don't know when I'll be back. I will see you later... Koritohi..."_ the message read.

Naruto growled "Why dad? Why'd you go, and why didn't you take me?" he yelled out. Why would his father just suddenly leave and not take him, surely what he was doing wasn't all that important that he left as suddenly as he did this morning.

 **September 15, X777-Magnolia**

A young blond boy stood in front of the Fairy Tail guild, staring in both nervousness and excitement. At twelve years old, the child stood slightly taller than average but was well built for his age instead of scrawny. He wore orange cargo shorts, sandals, and a white T-shirt with a volcano depicted on the front. His blond hair spiked in all directions, while his eyes were a crystal blue color that had a slit pupil. Finally, there were three whisker like birthmarks on both of his cheeks. This was Naruto Uzumaki, the dual element Dragon Slayer of Ice and Fire. It had been a little over two months since Naruto's adoptive father disappeared, and no matter how hard he searched Naruto couldn't find him.

Finally, he decided to join one of the magic guilds his father had taught him about in the hopes of getting some help in finding the elusive dragon. After going over his options, Naruto decided to join Fairy Tail. Not only was the guild known as one of the strongest in Fiore, but is was well known for treating its members as family, and always having a good time. Plus, Naruto had recently heard rumors that a Dragon Slayer had become a member. With luck, maybe he or she would know where Koritohi was. Steeling his nerves, Naruto pushed open the door of the guild and was nearly bowled over by a dust cloud caused by two boys brawling.

The two looked to be around his age, if not slightly younger. One had spiky pink hair, a long scaled white scarf, a red shirt and black pants. As for the other one, he had black hair and eyes and…nothing else on but a pair of boxers. What the hell? Trying to wrap his head around what he just saw, Naruto turned back to look at the inside of the guild. It was like a party was going on with groups of people talking, drinking, laughing, and occasionally fighting like the two boys. Despite how strange it all seemed, Naruto couldn't help but smile. _'This looks like it could be fun!'_ he thought as he made his way to the bar in hopes of talking to someone in charge.

Finally, when Naruto made it to the bar he saw a little old man sitting on top of the counter. The man wore mostly orange (which made him awesome in Naruto's book), and had a bushy white mustache that matched the fringe of hair around his balding head. Currently, he just sat contently on top of the counter drinking from a beer mug. Clearing his throat he spoke "Um…excuse me?" Naruto asked the old man hoping to rouse him from his sleep. The old man seemed to either not hear him or was ignoring him as he continued to drink from his beer mug. Figuring he hadn't asked loud enough, Naruto took in a big breath of air and yelled as loud as he could, "HEY OLD MAN!" he yelled out.

That finally got a reaction out of the old timer. The man choked on his beer and collapsed off the counter, crumpling in a heap in front of Naruto, who could only sweatdrop at the display. Picking himself up, the old man dusted himself off while grumbling, "Jeez, this kid's almost as loud as Natsu." to himself. He then turned to Naruto and gave the boy a smile before saying, "Well hello there! And what can I do for you today my boy?" he asked cheerfully.

Giving a wide, yet somewhat nervous, smile Naruto asked, "Actually, could you point me to the guild master? I'm looking into joining." he told the old man hoping he would know where the Master was.

The old man just gave a pleasant nod and said, "Well, you're looking at him. I'm Makarov Dreyer, and welcome to Fairy Tail!" he told Naruto.

A grin plastered on his face, Naruto exclaimed, "Cool! So how do I join? Is there some sort of test or…" he trailed off not knowing what he could say to him.

Makarov just gave a wave of his hand and explained, "Oh no, nothing like that. If you sincerely want to join, then you're already a member in my eyes. Now," he continued while pulling out a stamper from his back pocket, "where would you like your guild mark and in what color?" he asked the young boy who wanted to join the guild he called home.

Surprised on how easy this was, Naruto partially lifted up his shirt sleeve and pointed at his arm just a little below the shoulder. "Here, and in white please," he instructed the old man. Giving a nod, Makarov placed the stamper on the indicated spot and when he removed it, the Fairy Tail symbol stood proudly on Naruto's arm in a clean white color.

Putting away the stamper, Makarov then spoke to the young Dragon Slayer, "Now my boy, could I have your name and what type of magic you use?" he asked Naruto.

Shrugging, Naruto complied, "Sure thing! My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I use-" he began to say.

However before Naruto could continue, a flying table shot out of nowhere and smashed the blond against the bar. Slowly, Naruto pried the offending piece of furniture off of him, his eye twitching dangerously. Spying the culprits, the two boys who had been brawling earlier, and had somehow fought their way right back into the guild, and were now throwing pieces of furniture at each other, some with their occupants still attached. Naruto turned to the master and gave a smile that anyone watching would say 'Holy crap!' to, he said in a deceivingly calm voice, "Well, for my magic how about I just show you." he told the old man calmly for some reason.

Without waiting for a reply, Naruto turned to the fighting kids and took a deep breath. He then cupped his hands around his mouth and a burnt red magic symbol formed in front of him before he shouted out, **"Karyū no Hoko** _(Fire Dragon's Roar)"_ he called out. With that, a roar of flame came shooting out of Naruto's mouth and it sped across the room, nailing the struggling boys who barely had time to look surprised before they were sent hurtling away. They flew until they crashed into the opposite wall of the guild and actually went through it, leaving two child shaped holes, and ended up landing on the street far away from the guild.

The rest of the guild could only stare in shock at the display of power that came from the young child who just sent two of their most promising members flying with just one attack. Naruto meanwhile smirked smugly before spitting into a nearby spittoon, which caught on fire from the loogie Naruto spat out. He then turned back towards Makarov and asked with a pleased smile on his face, "So, does that answer your question?" he asked rhetorically.

Makarov could only cry a river of anime tears _'Oh why have I been cursed with such destructive brats! That's the third time this week that walls' been broken! Still though,'_ Makarov then gained a more serious look.

 _'It looks like young Naruto here is a Dragon Slayer just like Natsu. And if that attack was any indication, he might even be slightly stronger than him_.' he thought to himself. The young blonde was really promising.

Just then, the two boys who had been sent flying barged back in through the front door, slightly smoking from the earlier attack. "Alright, who's the wise guy that attacked us?!" Natsu shouted in his usually over the top tone. Spying the smug looking Naruto standing by the master, Natsu came up with a hasty, if accurate, accusation "Was it you blondie!?" he screamed as his fist caught on fire. The pink haired boy then went charging at Naruto, who got into a ready stance.

Before he got to close, however, Natsu picked up a scent from the blond stranger and froze, just as Naruto stiffened as well as he got a good whiff of the attacking fire mage. "Why do you smell like dragon!?" they shouted simultaneously, gaining surprised looks from the surrounding wizards.

After calming down a bit, Naruto asked, "So, are you the fellow Dragon Slayer I've heard about? My name's Naruto Uzumaki, the dual element Dragon Slayer of Fire and Ice." he said introducing himself to Natsu.

Natsu puffed out his chest and exclaimed, "Well, I don't know if I'm the one you heard about, but I'm Natsu Dragneel, the Fire Dragon Slayer! Say, do you know where Igneel is?" he asked.

Hearing this, Naruto slumped a little. "Is Igneel your dragon?" Naruto asked, hoping the answer was no.

Natsu nodded his head "Yeah, you seen him?" Natsu asked, not noticing the down look on his fellow Dragon Slayer's face.

Sighing, Naruto replied, "No, in fact I was just about to ask you if you'd seen my dad Koritohi. Hey wait," Naruto paused, a thought striking him, "Did your dad disappear a little over two months ago?" he asked him in return.

Gaining a surprised look at that, Natsu questioned, "Wait, did your dad disappear on July seventh as well?" Natsu asked shocked.

Nodding, Naruto struck a thinking pose, "So both dragon's disappeared on the same day…What could it mean?" he asked.

Natsu seemed to ponder it for a moment as well before shrugging and yelling out, "Well anyway, I still owe you for that earlier attack so…FIGHT ME!" he exclaimed loudly. He then charged with his fists being coated in flame.

Naruto smirked as both his hands were coated in his magic, one for fire and one for ice and shouting out, "BRING IT!" before charging as well. Seeing the ensuing fight, Gray, Elfman, Erza, and Mirajane soon joined in and before long, the whole guild looked like one big fight club. Meanwhile, Makarov sat in a corner while bawling like a baby, a cloud of depression over his head as he thought about how much the repairs to the guild were going to cost this time.

Ah, the life of a Fairy Tail wizard!

* * *

 **And that is a wrap so I will see you guy's later.**

 **For Naruto's spells here you go-**

 **Ice/Fire Dragon's: Hard/Iron/Breakdown/Demolition Fist**

 **Ice/Fire Dragon's: Roar**

 **Ice/Fire Dragon's: Talon**

 **Ice/Fire Dragon's: Wing Attack**

 **Ice/Fire Dragon's: Sword Horn**

 **Ice Dragon's: Frozen Tundra**

 **Ice Dragon's: Ice Flow Spears**

 **Ice Dragon's: Ice Raid**

 **Ice Dragon's: Frozen Krone**

 **Ice Dragon's: Sword**

 **Ice Dragon's: Crushing Fang**

 **Fire Dragon's: Brilliant Flame**

 **Fire Dragon's: Exploding Flame Blade**

 **Fire Dragon's: Crushing Fang**

 **Fire Dragon's: Firing Hammer**

 **Fire Dragon's: Roasting Bath**

 **Ice Dragon Slayer's Secret Art-**

 **-Forbidden Wonderland**

 **-Eternal Winter**

 **-Snow Drift**

 **-Frostbite**

 **-Permafrost**

 **Fire Dragon Slayer's Secret Art-**

 **-Exploding Blade of Darkness**

 **-Dark Phoenix Blade**

 **-Dragon God's Brilliant Flame**

 **-Hellfire Destruction**


	10. Chapter 10-Slayer of Ice

**New story enjoy**

* * *

 _Summary: Naruto is the son of the powerful Ice Dragon Hvitur and has been trained to use the powerful Ice Dragon Slayer Magic. However when his father up and disappears Naruto makes it a point to find him and bring him back. However Naruto is not the only one that is in his particular situation as the son of his father's rival Igneel is looking for his own dad. Come along for the journey and see what a true adventure is like. P_

 _airing Naruto x Female Gray x Juvia_

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NEITHER NARUTO OR FAIRY TAIL**

* * *

 **-x791-Magnolia**

Naruto couldn't believe his eye's. His father had been sealed inside of him for the past seven, technically fourteen, years. Lucy gulped as she looked at Hvitur "That's him... the King of the Dragon's." she said quietly, although the dragon slayer heard him. Hell Naruto was still trying to comprehend what was going on. Just why did his father decide to reveal himself now instead of seven years ago on Tenrou. Although Gajeel and Natsu were still recovering they had heard her speak about the Ice Dragon King. It was at this time Anologia made his move and charged at Hvitur. The ice dragon seeing this drew back and charged at Acnologia with high speeds where they met in a powerful headbutt.

Growling at their enemy the two dragon's then proceeded to trade blows while roaring at each other in fury. Naruto was shaking with frustration. He then looked at his father "I can't believe it" he said in shock.

Juvia looked at the ongoing battle with wide eyes "Hvitur was inside him. How? Is that possible?" she asked watching the fight.

Levy shrugged her shoulders and looked to Gajeel "Maybe, do you have one?" she asked the two dragon slayers.

Gajeel took a deep breath of air "Don't really know, but the pain's gone." he said.

Lucy gulped "We're going to be okay aren't we?' she asked. At this time Gajeel, Levy and Juvia were standing next to each other watching the fight between the two dragon's.

Gajeel shrugged "To be honest I'm not sure." he said before looking to Naruto, "What's going on Glacier? I mean is that really Hvitur? What was all that stuff about being inside you?" he asked.

The Ice Dragon Slayer growled in frustration "I have no idea. He left, and I searched for so _long._ " he said clenching his fists.

Juvia put a hand on the white haired teens shoulder "Naruto-kun." she said in worry. The man removed her hand and stepped forward looking down with a growl.

He then raised his foot and slammed it on the growl summoning his magic. He blasted of on thruster's made of ice and snow and flew at the two dragon's "DAD WE'VE GOTTA TALK NOW!" he roared at his father. Hvitur looked to the white haired teen in shock as he flew at him. Naruto's eyes narrowed "HRGH" he growled loudly at the dragon.

Hvitur narrowed his eye's **"You fool I told you we'd talk later!"** the dragon growled at the dragon slayer as Naruto latched onto his wings.

Naruto shook his head no "Tell me now! Why'd you disappear and leave me? Oh and if you were inside me why didn't you say something?" he demanded.

Hvitur snorted at the dragon slayer. Naruto growled again "Do Wendy, Natsu and Gajeel have dragon's inside them too? And what happened that day, on July seventh the day you left me?" he demanded from his father. When his father didn't answer Naruto grew angry "COME ON YOU OWE ME!" he roared out.

Acnologia charged forcing Hvitur to fly higher while dislodging Naruto from his wing **"Enough!"** Hvitur said frustratedly as he caught Naruto in his hand.

Lucy's eye's widened "Naruto!" she shouted out.

Juvia sighed in relief "That was close." she said.

Gajeel growled "Quit distracting him!" he yelled.

When Naruto looked down he had a eye close up of Acnologia charging him and his father. Hvitur seeing how close the black demon was drew his head back filling it with cold frost. **"** _ **RRRRRAAAARRRRGGGGHHHHHH"**_ and spits forward a sea of cold ice and snow from his mouth that surrounds the black dragon in the form of a orb of ice and frost. The sheer coldness given off by the ice could be felt throughout the land as the Dragon King unleashed his rage on his enemy.

Lucy immediately covered her self as she felt she was going to freeze to death "W-what the heck!" she said in shock. How did Naruto handle such temperatures?

Levy immediately fell to her knee's clutching her sides "I-it's s-so cold!" she exclaimed.

Gajeel was feeling cold but he was mostly unaffected by the powerful element and stepped in front of her "Stay behind me. I wish that Salamander was here, he'd be able to warm Lucy up." he said in a unhappy tone.

Juvia could actually feel her body freezing "I-I'm freezing." she shivered out as she moved closer to Gajeel, to stop herself from actually turning to ice. The dragon's roar reached its apex and hurtled down towards the ground where it crashed with a loud ***BOOM*** before it froze in a large spiked formation with everything it touched turning to ice.

His mouth still cold with frost coming out of it Hvitur looked down at his enemy. Naruto narrowed his eyes "So you killed him?" he asked his father.

Hvitur shook his head no **"Not at all, just wait and see."** he told the dragon slayer. And shortly after just as he said Acnologia broke free from his icy prison with a loud roar. Hvitur looked to his son " **Son, you're a pest."** he told the white haired man.

Naruto shook his hand in anger "WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT? YOU SURE HAVE A WEIRD WAY OF SHOWING THAT YOU MISSED ME!" he yelled at his father.

Hvitur ignored it **"I already told you we'll talk about everything later."** he told his son.

He then grew serious **"I've got a job I need you to do."** he told his son as Naruto grew serious.

Naruto looked his father in the eye "What kind of job?" he asked.

Hvitur smirked **"You are in one of those guilds aren't you, well I'd like to officially hire you."** he said as he faced Naruto towards Mard Geer. **"Over there. Make sure you get a good look at that guy. See that book, that's the book of END."** he said.

Naruto looked at Mard Geer "Ok so what do I do?" he asked.

 **"I want you to steal that book."** he told the dragon slayer.

Naruto looked confused "Why do I have to be the one to do it?" he asked his father.

Hvitur narrowed his eyes **"Because you're the only one who can Naruto. Plus he's the reason for all this happening, and I assumed you wouldn't need a better reason than that to want to fight him."** he said to Naruto.

Naruto narrowed his eyes "He did all this." he growled.

Hvitur interrupted the dragon slayer **"Now listen you are not to open or destroy that book under** ** _any_** **circumstance,** ** _just_** **take it you understand?"** Hvitur asked his son.

Naruto looked to his father "Well how much does this pay?" he asked in return.

Hvitur's eyes widened **"What!?"** he exclaimed in shock from hearing that come out of his son's mouth.

Naruto huffed "I work for a guild now I don't do these kind of things for free you know." he said to the dragon.

Hvitur sighed **"Very well, for payment I will tell you everything you wish to know."** he offered the dragon slayer.

Naruto smirked "Sounds like a great deal to me." he said accepting his father's offer. Hvitur grunted **"Good, now go get that book!"** he said as he threw Naruto at the Etherious demon.

Naruto yelled back "You better keep your promise. Don't even think about going anywhere.' he yelled.

Hvitur turned back to his enemy and answered **"I won't..."** he told the man. And with that the battle for END began. However to know how these circumstances came to be one must know the beginning...

 **-x July 6, 477**

The young boy wouldn't admit it, but playing in the cold snow was one of his favorite past times, which in reality was all he ever did when not studying under his father in the ways of magic. The boy wore a simple pair of shorts and a white scarf with a scale-like pattern over it, a gift from his father he cherished greatly. Most people would rush to put the child in clothes, but to Naruto this weather was like that of a comfortable day at the beach. The sound of loud steps being taken showed that his father was approaching him. Looking up the young white haired boy gave a wide smile at his father who nodded to him as he watched the boy play around on his free day.

He wouldn't admit it but the child had a way of persuading him to do things he knew he shouldn't. Kinda like when he begged to train in the arts of Ice Dragon Slayer Magic when he was three. Hvitur was a large dragon with pale ice blue pigmented scales. Hvitur has a long row of sharp pointed row of spikes similar to icicles running from the back of his neck to the base of his tail. His head is shaped like that of a diamond, and very narrow. The claws he has on his feet can be described to look "four times sharper than average claws" due to them being serrated which give him a better grip on the ice. Hvitur has deep cerulean blue eye's like that of fresh ice giving him a regal look.

He has four plate like horns on the back of his head rather than thick horns of a fire dragon's. He has a very swift, compact, and skinny body that is also surprisingly strong with a narrow whip-like tail with extra icicle-shaped spines, being very sharp at the tip of the tail. Hvitur has a pair enormous wings and a long graceful neck, making him a excellent flyer and a powerful fighter if engaged in combat. The dragon wouldn't admit it, but he was upset for leaving the thirteen year old without telling him anything. However he knew that when his fight against Acnologia came he would enjoy tearing that dragon to pieces and then freezing them to brittality where they broke.

He sighed as it was sundown **"Naruto time for bed."** he told the child. Naruto dropped what he was doing and nodded to his father where he quickly ran back inside the large ice cave he shared with his father. Hvitur looked to the sky and sighed. He sure hoped what Zeref knew what he was doing. After waiting for the white haired child to fall asleep he gingerly picked him up and smiled as he watched as Naruto snuggled into his hide. While he may be a ice dragon he was very much a warm blooded creature. With that he slowly unfurled his wings and flew slowly to the Eclipse Gate where his kindred would wait to be sent to the future and then return to their homes and seal themselves away.

 **x July 7, 777**

Naruto was sleeping in the cozy cave where he had lived and trained for all his life with his father Hvitur. He wanted to have a bit more fun, but he would rather hang out with his father. However when he looked around he couldn't see his father. Ok maybe he was outside stretching his muscles. Naruto walked out of the cave where he was raised and began walking down to the base of the glacier he resided on to the lake. When he reached the base of the glacier he began to sniff around for his father, but he couldn't find a scent anywhere. Where could he be? He had seen his dad last night when he had went to sleep, so he couldn't have gone far.

"Dad..." Naruto called out loudly. "Dad." he called again as he began to walk through the forest. Ok this was starting to look bad. "Dad where are you?" Naruto called out. However it was then that he realized that his father left without saying anything and left him there on his own. Naruto growled "Why dad? Why'd you go, and why didn't you take me?" he yelled out. Why would Hvitur just suddenly leave and not take him, surely what he was doing wasn't all that important that he left as suddenly as he did this morning. Where did he go, and why did he leave him on his own like that.

 **September 15, X777-Magnolia**

A young blond boy stood in front of the Fairy Tail guild, staring in both nervousness and excitement. At thirteen years old, the child stood slightly taller than average but was well built for his age instead of scrawny. He wore white cargo shorts, blue sandals, and a white T-shirt with a white dragon depicted on the front. His bleach blond hair spiked in all directions, while his eyes were a crystal blue color that had a slit pupil. This was Naruto Hyoga (Glacier), the Ice Dragon Slayer. It had been a little over two months since Naruto's adoptive father disappeared, and no matter how hard he searched Naruto couldn't find him.

Finally, he decided to join one of the magic guilds his father had taught him about in the hopes of getting some help in finding the elusive dragon. After going over his options, Naruto decided to join Fairy Tail. Not only was the guild known as one of the strongest in Fiore, but is was well known for treating its members as family, and always having a good time. Plus, Naruto had recently heard rumors that a Dragon Slayer had become a member. With luck, maybe he or she would know where Hvitur was. Steeling his nerves, Naruto pushed open the door of the guild and was nearly bowled over by a dust cloud caused by two boys brawling.

The two looked to be around his age, if not slightly younger. One had spiky pink hair, a long scaled white scarf, a red shirt and black pants. As for the other one, she had black hair and eyes and…nothing else on but a pair of boxers and a training bra. What the hell? Trying to wrap his head around what he just saw, Naruto turned back to look at the inside of the guild. It was like a party was going on with groups of people talking, drinking, laughing, and occasionally fighting like the two kids. Despite how strange it all seemed, Naruto couldn't help but smile. _'This looks like it could be fun!'_ he thought as he made his way to the bar in hopes of talking to someone in charge.

Finally, when Naruto made it to the bar he saw a little old man sitting on top of the counter. The man wore mostly orange (which made him awesome in Naruto's book), and had a bushy white mustache that matched the fringe of hair around his balding head. Currently, he just sat contently on top of the counter drinking from a beer mug. Clearing his throat he spoke "Um…excuse me?" Naruto asked the old man hoping to rouse him from his sleep. The old man seemed to either not hear him or was ignoring him as he continued to drink from his beer mug. Figuring he hadn't asked loud enough, Naruto took in a big breath of air and yelled as loud as he could, "HEY OLD MAN!" he yelled out.

That finally got a reaction out of the old timer. The man choked on his beer and collapsed off the counter, crumpling in a heap in front of Naruto, who could only sweatdrop at the display. Picking himself up, the old man dusted himself off while grumbling, "Jeez, this kid's almost as loud as Natsu." to himself. He then turned to Naruto and gave the boy a smile before saying, "Well hello there! And what can I do for you today my boy?" he asked cheerfully.

Giving a wide, yet somewhat nervous, smile Naruto asked, "Actually, could you point me to the guild master? I'm looking into joining." he told the old man hoping he would know where the Master was.

The old man just gave a pleasant nod and said, "Well, you're looking at him. I'm Makarov Dreyer, and welcome to Fairy Tail!" he told Naruto.

A grin plastered on his face, Naruto exclaimed, "Cool! So how do I join? Is there some sort of test or…" he trailed off not knowing what he could say to him.

Makarov just gave a wave of his hand and explained, "Oh no, nothing like that. If you really want to join, then you're already a member in my eyes. Now," he continued while pulling out a stamper from his back pocket, "where would you like your guild mark and in what color?" he asked the young boy who wanted to join the guild he called home.

Surprised on how easy this was, Naruto partially lifted up his shirt sleeve and pointed at his arm just a little below the shoulder. "Here, and in white please," he instructed the old man. Giving a nod, Makarov placed the stamper on the indicated spot and when he removed it, the Fairy Tail symbol stood proudly on Naruto's arm in a lovely white color.

Putting away the stamper, Makarov then spoke to the young Dragon Slayer, "Now my boy, could I have your name and what type of magic you use?" he asked Naruto.

Shrugging, Naruto complied, "Sure thing! My name is Naruto Hyoga and I use-" he began to say.

However before Naruto could continue, a flying table shot out of nowhere and smashed the blond against the bar. Slowly, Naruto pried the offending piece of furniture off of him, his eye twitching dangerously. Spying the culprits, the two kids who had been brawling earlier, and had somehow fought their way right back into the guild, and were now throwing pieces of furniture at each other, some with their occupants still attached. Naruto turned to the master and gave a smile that anyone watching would say 'Holy crap!' to, he said in a deceivingly calm voice, "Well, for my magic how about I just show you." he told the old man calmly for some reason.

Without waiting for a reply, Naruto turned to the fighting kids and took a deep breath. He then cupped his hands around his mouth and a burnt red magic symbol formed in front of him before he shouted out, **"Hyoryū no Hoko** _(Ice Dragon's Roar)"_ he called out. With that, a roar of snow and ice came shooting out of Naruto's mouth and it sped across the room, nailing the struggling teens who barely had time to look surprised before they were sent hurtling away. They flew until they crashed into the opposite wall of the guild and actually went through it, leaving two child shaped holes, and ended up landing on the street far away from the guild.

The rest of the guild could only stare in shock at the display of power that came from the young teenager who just sent two of their most promising members flying with just one attack. Naruto meanwhile smirked smugly before spitting into a nearby spittoon, which froze before breaking from the ice loogie Naruto spat out. He then turned back towards Makarov and asked with a pleased smile on his face, "So, does that answer your question?" he asked rhetorically.

Makarov could only cry a river of anime tears _'Oh why have I been cursed with such destructive brats! Still though,'_ Makarov then gained a more serious look.

 _'Young Naruto here is a Dragon Slayer just like Natsu, an Ice slayer at that which is quite unheard of since I didn't know that Natsu could have an opposing elemental salyer. And if that attack was any indication, he might even be slightly stronger than him_.' he thought to himself. The young blonde was really promising. Just then, the two teens who had been sent flying barged back in through the front door, slightly smoking from the earlier attack.

"Alright, who's the wise guy that attacked us?!" Natsu shouted in his usually over the top tone. Spying the smug looking Naruto standing by the master, Natsu came up with a hasty, if accurate, accusation "Was it you blondie!?" he screamed as his fist caught on fire. The pink haired boy then went charging at Naruto, who got into a ready stance.

Before he got to close, however, Natsu picked up a scent from the blond stranger and froze, just as Naruto stiffened as well as he got a good whiff of the attacking fire mage. "Why do you smell like dragon!?" they shouted simultaneously, gaining surprised looks from the surrounding wizards. After calming down a bit, Naruto asked, "So, are you the fellow Dragon Slayer I've heard about? My name's Naruto Hyoga, the Ice Dragon Slayer." he said introducing himself to Natsu.

Natsu puffed out his chest and exclaimed, "Well, I don't know if I'm the one you heard about, but I'm Natsu Dragneel, the Fire Dragon Slayer! Say, do you know where Igneel is?" he asked.

Hearing this, Naruto slumped a little. "Is Igneel your dragon?" Naruto asked, hoping the answer was no.

Natsu nodded his head "Yeah, you seen him?" Natsu asked, not noticing the down look on his fellow Dragon Slayer's face.

Sighing, Naruto replied, "No, in fact I was just about to ask you if you'd seen my dad Hvitur. Hey wait," Naruto paused, a thought striking him, "Did your dad disappear a little over two months ago?" he asked him in return.

Gaining a surprised look at that, Natsu questioned, "Wait, did your dad disappear on July seventh as well?" Natsu asked shocked.

Nodding, Naruto struck a thinking pose, "So both dragon's disappeared on the same day…What could it mean?" he asked.

Natsu seemed to ponder it for a moment as well before shrugging and yelling out, "Well anyway, I still owe you for that earlier attack so…FIGHT ME!" he exclaimed loudly. He then charged with his fists being coated in flame.

Naruto smirked as both his hands were coated in cold ice and shouting out, "BRING IT!" before charging as well. Seeing the ensuing fight, Grace, Elfman, Erza, and Mirajane soon joined in and before long, the whole guild looked like one big fight club. Meanwhile, Makarov sat in a corner while bawling like a baby, a cloud of depression over his head as he thought about how much the repairs to the guild were going to cost this time.

* * *

 **And that is a wrap up. Leave me a review and I will see you later.**

 **For Naruto's spells here you go-**

 **Ice Dragon's: Hard/Iron/Breakdown/Demolition Fist**

 **Ice Dragon's: Roar**

 **Ice Dragon's: Talon**

 **Ice Dragon's: Wing Attack**

 **Ice Dragon's: Sword Horn**

 **Ice Dragon's: Frozen Tundra**

 **Ice Dragon's: Ice Flow Spears**

 **Ice Dragon's: Frozen Krone**

 **Ice Dragon's: Sword**

 **Ice Dragon's: Crushing Fang**

 **-Dragon Slayer's Secret Art-**

 **-Forbidden Wonderland**

 **-Eternal Winter**

 **-Snow Drift**

 **-Frostbite**

 **-Permafrost**


	11. Chapter 11 God of Fairy Tail

**New challenge (Possible story in the future if I take it upon myself to continue writing differently) for you.**

* * *

 _Summary: Naruto Uzumaki had been transported to Earthland after his battle against Kaguya. Sasuke promised to look after the village, though he had to beat into his thick skull, and now a new adventure had begun. After doing some research he found he could, still, use the five elements. So he decides to learn the art of god slaying. What new things will he experience when he finds the most rowdy guild in all of Fiore, come find out. Pairing: Naruto x Mira, Naruto x Erza x Ur._

* * *

The man gave a stretch to wake himself. How long had it been, two-three years since he arrived here in this new world. He shrugged and got up out of bed showing his naked form. A long feminine arm moved under the covers followed by a drowsy moan requesting him to come back to bed. The man looked back and gave a small chuckle as he watched the woman turn over into the spot he had just left and snuggle in deeper, her long white hair pooling around her bare top. The man stood at an impressive height of six foot even compared to her five foot eight frame. He looked around for his clothes so he could get to work for the day as he was busy.

When he found his outfit he quickly dressed before he walked back over to the beauty that was still asleep in his bed and gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead and left. His outfit consisted of a skin tight shirt with no sleeves showing off his large muscular frame. His black Fairy Tail stamp is located on his left rib cage, and is surrounded by a large tribal tattoo, which extends up to his left shoulder and covers part of his upper back. His pants were dark blue while he wore black shoes. He also had a necklace made of sharp red claws around his neck, a sash around his waist, a gold arm ring tightened around his right upper arm. This was Naruto Uzumaki the God of Shinobi, jinchuuriki of Kurama the nine tailed demon fox.

Closing the door softly the blonde made his way to his place of employment, the Fairy Tail Guild. Walking in he cracked his neck and looked to see the old man that had helped him out greatly when he first arrived in this world, Master Makarov. Naruto nodded "Morning old man." Naruto said as he greeted Makarov. Makarov nodded back "Morning my boy. So I see you kept Mira in bed. What not enough love to go around?" he asked jokingly.

Naruto snorted "Hardly. If anything I was exhausted by the twelfth round. I honestly don't see how that's possible as I'm a stamina freak from the lowest pits of hell." Naruto replied to the old man with a chuckle.

Makarov shrugged "One of the many wonders a man shall never know as the secret of women is a trick none have figured out." the old man said.

Naruto shrugged "Wise words coming from you." Naruto responded as he washed a mug. Naruto and Mira's relationship was one of the hottest talks in the world due to how beautiful the white haired beauty was, and just how powerful Naruto was with his large repertoire of spells, and his magic, when he fought. In fact a lot of people thought it would be he who would become the next Guild Master for the Fairy Tail guild. Naruto however just wanted to live as a normal wizard and work for his things instead of getting everything on a silver platter.

Naruto finished washing the mug and set it down to start cleaning another one. Makarov sat in silence watching the blonde work to clean. He never asked for much, unless it was ramen, and he was a damn fine wizard. Naruto finished the dishes and sat down with a sigh just as the first wizards began walking in through the doors. Naruto waved to Cana as he pulled out a barrel of his Myoboku Sake, which he learned to make from Gamabunta, and she gratefully took over to a table and began to drink it with gusto. Naruto then watched as Natsu and Happy walked in and sat at the bar. Naruto knowing what the dragon slayer and his friend wanted pulled out several trays of food for them.

Mira chose this time to walk into the guildhall. Naruto waved to his girlfriend who smiled in return as she walked behind the guild. Giving her a quick kiss he stepped out from behind the bar and sat down next to Natsu to relax a bit. When he feels he has had enough relaxation Naruto looks to Mira "Hey Mira-chan can I get some breakfast?" he asked the lovely woman. Mira smiled and nodded her head and went to fix her lover some food to eat.

Naruto looked to Natsu "So Natsu did you find any ground on that rumor Vijeeter gave you?" he asked the pink haired teen.

Natsu shook his head "Nah, I went to the place he said it was supposed to be, but it was a dead end." he told Naruto.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders "Well it was a long shot anyways right Natsu?" he asked the pink haired teen.

Natsu huffed "Yeah, but I was hoping it was true. I've been searching for Igneel for so long now... I just wish I could see him again." the teenager said to Naruto.

Said blonde just pat him on the shoulder "Don't worry Natsu you'll find your father one of these days." he said to Natsu.

The blue cat that accompanied Natsu shook his head "We know that Naruto. It's just that even though we followed the rumor we didn't find Igneel." the cat said getting a chuckle from Naruto in the process. Just what was so funny to the blonde.

And as if he was reading their mind he elaborated "Well you may not have found Igneel, but you guys did a good thing by stopping that guy from making off with them innocent women and our newest member. Not to mention you brought Macao back for little Romeo. If that's not good enough then I honestly don't know what is." the blonde sage said to them.

Natsu scoffed "You're an SS-Class wizard Naruto, one of the candidates for the Ten Wizard Saints if a position opens up, why would any of that matter to you." the rosette said rudely.

Naruto scowled at Natsu "Two things Natsu. First lose the attitude or I'll make you lose it, and trust me you don't want that." he said. He continued "Second since when do titles and prestige ever matter in the world? I mean all it takes is the knowledge and the skill to make something happen and there you go." Naruto told Natsu.

Natsu shrugged "Like it matters." he grumbled in return to Naruto. Naruto shook his head. If the brat wanted to brood like a damned emo then let him. He'd have to grow up sooner or later, and when he did he would be there to laugh his ass off at him. At this time Lisanna and Elfman, who were Mira's younger siblings, showed up and sat at the bar. Naruto greeted the two Strauss siblings with a wave as Mira came out of the kitchen with his breakfast.

Setting the plate down in front of him Naruto gave her a chaste kiss, making some of the men growl in jealousy, before sitting back down to eat. Lisanna was the youngest of the three siblings and was also the most compassionate. He had been wondering around when he had encountered them as they, Mira and Lisanna, were trying to stop Elfman when he was on a rampage after he failed to do a full body take over with a powerful monster. As Elfman went to strike her down Naruto had arrived and saved the young woman from being killed by her elder brother. After stopping Elfman Naruto had proceeded to patch the three of them up where they could travel.

This was also the time Naruto and Mira began to get to know each other better as she became a model shortly after Elfman's fiasco before they began dating. Elfman was a gentle soul that was more likely to call you a man than try and hurt you out of spite. Quickly finishing the meal he let out a belch "Ah my compliments to the chef." Naruto said as he rubbed his full belly. That was a delicious meal. Mira gave a slight giggle as she watched her boyfriend play around a bit.

She leaned on the counter "Neh Naruto-kun since you don't have a busy schedule maybe you can stay and help me here at the bar." she said to the lovable blonde.

Naruto shook his head "Sorry Mira-chan, but we're running low on Jewel and I need to do some work or else we won't be able to pay the rent." he told th buxom white haired beauty.

Mira pouted "Moh but that's no fair I want to spend time with you." she said clearly not liking the idea of her boyfriend leaving her alone for that long. Naruto stood up and went to the request board. At this time Loke came running in.

Looking at Naruto he gave a wave "Sup Naruto been a while hasn't it?" he asked jokingly.

Naruto however deadpanned "It's been a day Loke, not all that long if you ask me." Naruto told the playboy of Fairy Tail eliciting a laugh from Loke.

Loke scratched the back of his head in embarrassment "I know, but I came to tell you _she's_ back from her last job." he said nervously. The second everyone heard the word 'she's back' they all began to scramble around to tidy up the guild where it looked nice. The new girl Lucy looked around confused as to why everyone was running around trying to clean the guildhall up where it was all nice and neat.

She then looked to Mira "Why is everyone running around like a chicken with their heads cut off?" she asked the lovely model.

Mira gave a laugh "It's because our strongest female is returning. Erza the Titania of Fairy Tail." she said with a chirp.

"Oh it's normal. Erza Scarlet our beloved Titania and Queen of the Fairies is quite strict and acts as an enforcer when the Master is gone. What you're seeing is quite tame to the several times I've seen her go bezerk when someone * **Cough** * Mira * **Cough** * destroyed her beloved cheesecake." Naruto told her.

"Not like you're any different when it comes to your ramen noodles." Mira muttered.

"Oi I'm not that bad." Naruto said as Mira giggled.

"Oh don't say that. We all know you are twice as bad as Erza is when someone spills your ramen." Mira said.

Naruto pouted "You're so mean to me Mira-chan." he said with a upset voice.

The sight of a redhead clad in steel armor carrying a giant horn on her shoulder caused Lucy to raise an eyebrow. She sat it down with a ***Thump*** and spoke in a silken voice "I have returned." and then spoke in a voice not so silk like. "Now I have heard that some of you have been slacking off in your duties. The Master may not care.. BUT I DO." she yelled out. She then began to point at people and order them around before her eyes landed on Naruto where her face quickly went red as her hair. She then gave a wave "H-hello Naruto-kun." she said with a chirp in her voice.

Naruto chuckled "Hey Erza-chan." he said to the lovely redhead.

Lucy was confused as heck. One second Erza was ripping everyone in the guild a new rear end, but now she was acting like a highschool girl with a crush. She looked to Naruto "Ok what's going on? I mean seriously just a second ago she was tearing the guild a new one, but she sees you and she acts like a schoolgirl with a crush." she said pointing out the obvious.

Naruto snorted "Well I am allowed to talk with my girlfriend aren't I?" he asked shocking her.

Her eyes went wide "Wait I thought Mirajane was your girlfriend." she said clearly confused which caused Mira, Naruto and Erza to give a laugh at her confusion. What was so funny to them? Lucy put a hand on her hip "At least explain to me what you meant." she said to her fellow blond.

Naruto calmed himself "Well if you had read in the Sorcerer's Weekly several months ago you would have found that I was granted permission by the Magic Council to rebuild the nearly dead Uzumaki clan. Unfortunately I was already dating Mira-chan at the time so I was still rather faithful to her until she offered me the idea of sharing myself between her and Erza-chan. My mother was a natural redhead and I like the color red so I was quickly attracted to her. I still have no idea on how Mira managed to talk Erza into sharing me with her, and personally I don't wanna." he told the Heartfilia woman.

Lucy was blushing up a storm now. Naruto was dating two of the most prominent women of Fairy Tail and acting like it was no big deal. Naruto stood up and went over to the redhead and gave her a gentle hug before he walked the armored redhead bac over to the bar and sat next to Lucy and the Strauss siblings. Naruto motioned to Lucy "Erza-chan this is Lucy she is our newest member." he sad introducing Lucy to his other girlfriend.

Lucy gave a wave "H-hi Erza my name is Lucy, please treat me well." she said nervously which made Naruto chuckle at the way she spoke.

Erza nodded her head "Welcome Lucy hope you enjoy your stay in Fairy Tail." the redhead told Lucy.

Naruto clapped his hands together "Well now that the introductions are done best get a mission." he said before he left to go upstairs. There were three missions labeled S-Class in which only wizards of S-Class rank could undertake. The first one read-

 **SS-Rank**

 **URGENT! NEED ASSISTANCE!**

 **We want someone to come help lift the curse that has befallen our lovely island and request a wizard that is not afraid of curses or ghosts.**

 **Warning: Please accept before the end of the week**

 **500,000,000J as well as a rare Golden Celestial Key**

The second one read-

 **S-Rank**

 **Help Wanted**

 **There is a group of bandits trying to steal legendary artifacts from a sacred tomb. We need immediate assistance before it is too late!**

 **Warning: Please accept before the 7th of July**

 **8,000,000J**

While the final request read-

 **S-Rank**

 **Request of assistance**

 **There is a gaggle of Wyverns terrorizing the town and we need someone to exterminate them.**

 **Warning: Please accept by the 5th of July**

 **10,000,000J**

Naruto seeing that the one for Galuna Island was a double S-Rank with such a high reward made him quickly grab the flyer and read over it. He gave a whistle at the reward. He wasn't no Celestial Wizard but he knew Lucy would appreciate the fact he got her a gift, not that he was trying to court her as he already had Mira and Erza, and a large income to set them up for several months without having to do any actual labor. Nodding his head head walked back downstairs and handed the flyer to Mirajane with a grin on his face "Oi Mira I got one." Naruto said to the lovely white haired beauty he called his lover and friend, but mainly lover.

Mira read it and nodded her head "Alright one SS-Class job taken by one Naruto Uzumaki. I'll be sure to write it down in the job ledger to let the other guilds know it's been taken." she said and Naruto nodded his head. Mira then remembered something "Oh and Naruto-kun, Erza just teamed up with Natsu, Lucy, and Gray to take down the Eisenwald guild and stop them from doing something." she said.

Naruto nodded his head "Well that sounds like red so I guess I should finish this as quickly as possible before they get hurt. I'll see you when I get back ok." he said and she nodded her head showing she did. With that he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Arriving at the port Naruto began asking people where Galuna Island was located, but nobody wanted to comply. Luckily he found someone nice enough to give him a lift when he found out that he was going to help. Although he didn't like it when the rogue wave came out of nowhere and smashed the boat he was on and nearly knocked him out. He managed to reach the shore unharmed, but that didn't mean he liked how he got there. "So, this is the village?" He then walked up to the gates and saw a sign that said: **"Keep Out"** in bold letters. "Hello? Is there anyone there? Could you open the gate?" he called out in an attempt to get someone's attention.

Two people looked over the top of the gate. "Who are you?" one of them asked the blond.

Looking up Naruto saw a guard and released a sigh. "I am Naruto Uzumaki S-Class Mage of Fairy Tail I am here on behalf of Fairy Tail for the job." he yelled up to the guard.

"Show me your guildmark first as well as the mission statement." he ordered the blond. Naruto rolled up his sleeve to reveal his white guildmark showing he was a mage of Fairy Tail before he then lifted up the flyer. Upon seeing both The guard called out "Let him in." and the gates began to open. The gate started to open. "Come in. We'll get the mayor." the guard said.

Walking into the village, he waited for the mayor to appear. After a few minutes, he showed up and greeted the blond. "Welcome to Garuna Island, please heed our troubles..." he said. He then proceeded to explain the village's problems. "Which is why I had to kill my son... Bobo." He said sadly and showed him a picture of Bobo.

Naruto stiffened. _'That's that sailor guy that brought me here! He was a g-ghost!_ ' the blond thought. Don't get the wrong idea, but ghosts and spirits scared him... except for Grandpa Sage's.

The mayor continued "If this goes on, we will all become engulfed in darkness and become demons." he told Naruto.

"I won't let that happen!" Naruto said.

The old man pointed up. "Then please, destroy the moon." he told Naruto as he pointed up revealing a purple moon.

However it was his tenant Kurama that suddenly spoke up startling him as he had been silent for the past several months as he slept peacefully within his mindscape. ' **Naruto. These people are demons, they don't become demons. I feel something in the air that is meddling with their minds. There is some kind of cursed being on this island.'** Kurama sent his thoughts to Naruto. Naruto nodded to show he understood. While he didn't like the idea of the supernatural, he needed the money to pay for the bills.

"You want me to destroy the moon for 500,000,000 Jewels, sorry but that sounds impossible." Naruto said with a sad look. He would be facing a lot of shit if he destroyed the moon, and he would be needing more money than that to do the job. It would take a lot of power to destroy the... purple? moon.

"We can raise the reward to 700,000,000 Jewels, but no higher than that, and a golden key." Moka said with an excited look, since Naruto was not saying no, just that he needed more money for his efforts. Naruto shrugged as that was a heap of cash that could basically settle him for a whole year with Mira and Erza.

Naruto cleared his throat "Well you got yourself a deal. However I need you guy's to back away as I use my... magic to destroy the moon." he told them. They back a bit away and Naruto motioned for them to keep going. When he was satisfied Naruto looked inside his mind at his friend _"You ready to do this?"_ he asked the fox.

Kurama shrugged **"I don't know if it'll work, I mean this is the moon for god's sake Naruto. However I always wanted to try it so let's rock."** the powerful fox grinned to his blonde partner. Naruto's body glowed gold surprising the villagers before suddenly the gold aura expanded before shaping itself into a gigantic fox with nine tails.

Kurama aimed his head at the moon and opened his mouth. Naruto held his hands up with spread fingers and raw energy began to appear and the two friends began to balance the raw energy in a 8:2 ratio to form the almighty bijuudama that they would use to destroy the moon with a single strike. The sphere of energy forced the villagers to their knees by the amount of energy it was giving off, and it was still growing. Bigger and bigger it grew until it was nearly three times the size of Kurama. With that Naruto then began to compress it until it was so dense the ground cratered underneath the powerful fox. Kurama opened his mouth and... ate the sphere of energy causing his cheeks to puff out.

Several seconds later the fox released a powerful beam of light that gave off a powerful shockwave causing a large amount of trees to fall as the beam headed straight up to the moon without stopping for nothing. The attack went straight through the purple moon and a barrier over the island broke and the sky turned normal. The people on the island fully turned into demons and regained their memories. That was when the all noticed the attack was still going to the actual moon. It just kept going and going until people all over Fiore saw the attack hit the moon and punch straight through it, and when the attack disappeared they saw that the moon was no more. Naruto dismissed Kurama and looked to his clients "Mission accomplished." and he collapsed as he had forgotten what it was like to use Kurama's power as it was severely draining on him.

-Meanwhile in Fiore with Team Natsu-

"HOLY CRAP!" Lucy yelled as a huge beam like attack from the sea destroyed the moon. Natsu and Grey had their jaws dropped at the familiar signature of the power. That was the exact same signature that Naruto gave off! One minute they were fighting some guy from the dark guild Eisenwald for possession of Lullaby, and now when they turned the people they were fighting had run away in anger. Erza smirked as she knew it was just like Naruto to do something like that.

"I wanna fight Naruto now more than ever!" Natsu yelled as he got over his funk.

Happy flew next to him and landed on his head. "But you would lose Natsu." Happy chirped happily.

Gray nodded "Yeah man, he would destroy you in the blink of a eye." he said in agreement.

Lucy looked to them in shock"That was Naruto-san?!" she shrieked

-On Galuna Island-

Leon was pissed. He had finally harnessed the Moon Drip, only for the blonde wizard to destroy the source they needed for it which made him angry. _'Damn you whoever you are. I will get stronger and find you, and then I will crush you for taking my revenge from me.'_ the ice wizard thought in anger as he and his group made plans to return to their guild Lamia Scale. He would get his revenge one day, and he wouldn't stop until it was fulfilled. A young woman with short hair had watched the man destroy the moon with wide eyes. Never before had she thought that someone could destroy the moon with such ease in their life, but yet here was a person with more than enough power to do so.

 _'That power... is amazing! If I can get you to help me bring back Zeref-sama then we can make a perfect world. Even without Zeref-sama I will have you and we can make a perfect world together... Naruto Uzumaki. Your power will be mine to command.'_ a dark, straight haired girl with a dark smirk thought as she left to go tell her master about a new way to get to Zeref the Dark mage. With him by her side the world was as good as hers, and nothing was going to change that outcome. Not Jellal, Hades, the Seven Deadly Kin, Magic Council in Erza, or the world. The Grand Magic World would be ruled by her and the downed blonde before her.

"Damn am I tired. I think I am nearly at empty now. What about you Kurama?" Naruto asked through his panting. Naruto had a smile on his face at his newest accomplishment. Seriously, who could say they destroyed the moon?

 **"That was awesome! Let's do it again!"** Kurama yelled before he realized there was only one moon and they just destroyed it and he begun to pout. Naruto then noticed the crying villagers, and smiled at the joyful tears that fell from their eyes. Naruto looked and saw a demonized Bobo coming down from the sky and getting hugged by the leader of the village. That was a nice thing to see as it caused him to smile more.

"Young man! Is there anything we can do to repay you for the great deed you have done for us?" Moka asked as the demonized old man smiled to him.

"Pay me, and maybe give me a place to sleep for the night." he said to Moka.

Moka nodded his head "Alright lad, we will have your money and key ready in the morning. We have no use for all that money anyway." the demon said with a chuckle.

"Thanks... I am going to pass out now." Naruto said as he passed out backwards and landed on his back and began to snore.

"Such a powerful young lad. I can't wait to see how strong he becomes in the future." Bobo said as his father Moka nodded in agreement.

It was only once in a hundred years you met a person that was literally born into the roll of a powerhouse. The last time it happened was when Zeref was born and that was hundreds of years ago. "Powerful indeed." Moka repeated as he left to go prepare the award. The next morning Naruto woke up with a stretch and smacked his lips. Kurama had went back to sleep, and wouldn't wake up for a while, so he was left alone or he would annoy Naruto for several days. Looking to the left he spotted a rather large sack and saw several bills sticking out showing that it was his reward for doing the job he had been paid to do, and that was a lot of money.

Beside the bag was a small box which held the golden key. Naruto pocketed the small item and hefted the bag of cash onto his shoulder. He had one last thing that he wanted to do on this island. Kurama had told him that he had sensed and found a demon encased in ice, but when he tried to peer past the ice to look at the demon he found out it was actually a powerful woman. He did not know her name or her story, but that did not matter. Naruto was going to revive the barely living Ice woman. Now that would be a story worth telling to the wizards at Fairy Tail. As a sage Naruto had the ability to do so, moreso with his Six Paths Senjutsu.

Naruto and a small summoned Kurama were both standing in front of a very large Ice spell better known as **Ice Shell**. A spell that used the user's life force and sealed away both the user and it's target into ice made from the body of the user, while keeping them in a semi-alive state. Naruto slapped Kurama on the back of his head when he was about to spit fire at it. That would just end up killing her. **"So how are we going to get her out of there?"** Kurama asked as Naruto sat down and started to enter Sage Mode. He felt out the ice and found that it was sucking the life force out of the demon, and that it was nearly finished with it's job. The moment it finished was when the girl in there would die.

"First I need to restore her life force with my Sky God Healing Magic, otherwise she will die anyway. From what I can sense she is also missing her leg, or at least it was injured." Naruto said as he let some of the gathered Eternano he had flow through the ice. It greedily sucked it up until it had taken away Naruto's Sage Mode. Naruto huffed from the exhaustion from going into Sage Mode before he regained his breath. _"Okay, that was a start. Bad idea on my part, but a start."_ Naruto thought as he felt the ice woman regain a small portion of the power she took. Naruto felt the ice try and suck up Kurama before he was tossed back.

 **"Damn ice was trying to suck up my greatness, as if it could."** Kurama said before Naruto sent him a chuckle. For a fox Kurama really was not very fluffy, and the only part even remotely fluffy was his tails.

" **Sky God's Healing**." Naruto said calmly as he placed a glowing palm on the ice and restored her main life force, while making sure to keep the energy away from the demon. It would not do to give that thing new life when it was so close to death. Naruto did not want to be responsible for releasing a demon. He was already lucky that the moon he destroyed did not really change anything on the planet, since the Eternano in the air kept everything the same. The only change was the fact that now instead of a moon the spot it had been now had stars in it's place.

Kurama just found it funny that he was considered the reincarnation of the Sage that made him and he destroyed a moon when the original Sage of Six Paths created the moon on his world. Naruto felt a shift in the ice as the area his hand was touching got darker, and he could see the magic in the ice slowly moving to the location of his hand and piece themselves together in the shape of an adult female's body. The body was missing her left leg, but not to a fatal extent. She would need a prosthetic limb if this worked, but that was not to bad. If he and Kurama worked together with another healing mage it might be possible to grow her a new one.

Naruto was just not smart enough to correctly grow body parts. Naruto felt the pull on his power get thicker as he stopped moving and allowed Eternano to enter his system again and add to the healing. The magic collected more as flesh started forming on the outside of the ice. Like she was coming out of the ice itself. _'Don't lose focus Naruto, or the woman will die.'_ Naruto thought as her head fully came out and was hanging limply, but her breath was there so that was good. Naruto blushed when he realized his hand was were her chest was going to come out and was about to take his hand off before he remembered that would kill her.

"Kurama, breath a stream of fire on the ground in front of the ice. The rising heat will be good for her at this point. Stop after a minute or two." Naruto stated as he and Kurama kept working. He could feel his arming burning up from the prolonged combination of Sage Arts and Healing. He grit his teeth and withstood the pain as parts of his arm started to turn red from the stress and burning he was putting himself through. Naruto knew that he was stressing his body by combining two very different arts, and he stressed it further when he added Chakra to the mix. He watched as her leg reformed in the ice, and he guessed that the three mixing energies were making her a copy of her lost leg.

That was not the only thing it was doing, since Naruto was connected to her he could feel chakra pathways forming in her reforming body. Her body was about half way out of the ice when Naruto blushed at her full nudity. He guessed that he could not make clothes out of ice, either that or she was naked before she used her spell to seal the demon in the ice. Kurama had already finished his job and was playing the his new pet demon tree. Naruto rolled his eyes at Kurama, but did not blame him. Kurama hated humans that weren't Naruto, and he had just started warming up to Naruto's three students.

 **"She's crowning."** Kurama stated, but Naruto took a deep breath and sent him flying out of the cave and down the stairs with a breath of wind. He had just gotten to the top of her breasts and shifted his hand so it would be dead center to her body without taking it off the statue. The red stops in his arm had torn open slightly and his red life giving liquid was being spilt on the ground. Naruto ignored it in favor of slowing the healing process. He was at the most difficult part of the healing and he needed to take his time or he might make her heart explode. ***Thump Thump*** Naruto felt her heart beating strongly and smiled.

He was taking a certain joy in hearing the fact she was going to be okay, but he frowned as he was hit with another wave of anger. This island was so corrupted that it was making him angrier the longer he stayed here. His Sage Training made him much more in tune with nature, and the anger that this area had was like poison to his attitude. He snapped out of his thought when she started coughing and opened her eyes. Her arms and half her body was still in the ice, but she was awake again. "I'm alive?" the woman asked as Naruto looked awkward. Healing a nude girl when she was sleeping was one thing, but healing an awake one made him feel like a pervert.

"Don't move to much lady. If you don't want to be cut in half don't move and let me finish reviving you." Naruto ordered as she looked at him curiously, taking note of how he was avoiding looking down. That was when she noticed she was naked, and his hand was on her heart... touching her breast.

"Did you know a little boy named Gray?" The woman asked sadly. She had no idea how long she was sealed, and for all she knew it could have been thousands of years. She was surprised she was even awake, but was not unhappy. The pure loneliness she felt in that ice was torture. Naruto snorted at the woman, as she must have been in the ice for several years.

"The only Gray I know joined Fairy Tail awhile back. You have been out of this world for awhile lady. You are really lucky, because you only had about three more days before you kicked the bucket. Anyway, Gray has gotten some nice friends to back him up. You would be proud of your son." Naruto said as the woman laughed lowly.

"I am Ur, Gray's magic teacher, not his mother. If he has found a nice guild to be part of I am happy for him." Ur said as Naruto smiled. The bond between a master and pupil was akin to family, even if they did not want to admit it.

"So what are you going to do when I get you out of here." Naruto asked as he made sure to keep his eye on the progress he was making.

He had just gotten to the belly button, and from here on he would need to make sure that he watched so he did not screw up an artery and make her bleed out. "Well the first thing I would do if go stargazing and watch the moon again." Ur said before she noticed Naruto's sheepish look.

"You might want to think of something else. Last night I destroyed the moon on accident. Have you thought of anything else. Why don't you join Fairy Tail since Gray is there?" Naruto asked as Ur shook her head to clear her ears. She could believe it, but it was pretty impressive to hear it. She could feel the overflowing power he had in his as it flowed into her.

"Mavrov and I have unpleasant history and I have some views that are against the guild code. That and Gray does not need me to look after him anymore, so it would be best that I go to a different guild. What guild do you belong to?" Ur asked as a hint of pink dusted her cheeks. Naruto had abs that full grown men would kill for, and he was only eighteen if she had to guess.

"Oh... I'm from Fairy Tail as well, and I can ask Makarov to let you in. I am sure you would fit right in, you could even have your own room in the guild." Naruto offered as Ur thought it over. It sounded very nice, and if she joined a guild she could watch the kids of the guild grow and take part in their lives.

Maybe even teach them a thing or two about magic. "Tell me a little more about yourself and I might consider it." Ur said as she tested to see if he would give her information. She would not be with a guild that kept secrets.

"I guess that's fair. My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I was born in a country that I need to keep the location of secret for reason I can't tell you... I left on terms that aren't ideal. I came to this country recently and joined Fairy Tail about two or so years ago after arriving. I use **Sky God Slayer Magic, Earth God Slayer Magic, Fire God Slayer Magic, Lightning God Slayer Magic, and Water God Slayer Magic, Chakra and Ninjutsu"** he said.

"And I am what my people call a Sage. A man that is linked with nature and can call on it's strength to aid my own. I mastered this art to a level that surpassed my old perverted master, who was like the family I never had. My best friend is a demon of SSS-class strength that hates humans that aren't personally vouched for by me. My dream is to make Fairy Tail the best guild in the world, and then rebuild my clan and rebuild my village in this country." Naruto answered as honestly as he could, while telling half truths.

"What are **Chakra** and **Ninjutsu**?" Ur asked in confusion. She had heard and read about over four hundred different kinds of magic, and had never even seen a mention of either of those.

"Chakra is the more powerful version of magic. While magic is made from your body filling your Eternano container with Eternano, Chakra is made inside the body by naturally combining both physical and spiritual energy, and has many uses. One of which is called ninjutsu, the art of manipulating chakra into the form you want. In the average case Chakra is three times more potent than magic, but in my case it is twenty times more potent. " he told Ur. Seeing her nod he continued a bit more "It can actually be used to power magic items as well." Naruto said as Ur listened with an extremely interest look on her face.

"Do you know any other magic types?" Ur asked excitedly.

Naruto looked down in embarrassment. "Several actually. I can use Ice, Lava, Steam, Sand, Acid, Ink, and Clone." Naruto said sheepishly.

"That sounds incredible, well I guess you have yourself a new guild member." Ur said nicely as Naruto looked to see how far he was. He was about an inch from her crotch and could see that she was a clean shaven woman. "I do wonder how the council is going to take you getting rid of the moon?" Ur asked herself as Naruto laughed.

"They will likely send me an invitation to join the Wizard Saints again, and I have broken no rules. The person that requested this mission asked me to get rid of the moon, and the council is very fond of my way of doing things." he said.

This caused Ur to laugh a little bit, but Naruto continued to speak on what he knew "If they are as corrupt as I think they may be they are going to try and get me into a position of power to scare the other guilds into acting right. This world is run by Eternano, so the moon won't even be missed in the first place. Also I caused no property damage, and now there are more stars in the sky so this will increase my popularity." Naruto said getting a chuckle from the woman. The blonde shrugged his shoulders "They already know that I am in full control of my power, unlike my fellow Ace Gildarts." Naruto said fully confident he was right.

This council was to much like his old one in Konoha, and he knew how to get around them easily enough. "You sound sure of yourself there." Ur commented as she covered her exposed breasts and womanhood. Now all that was left were her legs, and the process would be complete.

"I have dealt with these kinds of people. Also, once they find out that people can use the moon to make moon drip and unseal demons they will be glad that I destroyed it." Naruto said as Ur felt the confidence roll off of him. Then she felt something fill her body that was not suppose to be there.

"I feel... stronger." Ur said as she felt the side effect of her... special unfreezing.

"That is because you now, unlike other mages, also have chakra in your body. Since I had to make parts of your body from scratch I needed to infuse you with my chakra, and now your body will make it's own. I will train you in how to use it later on." Naruto said with a shrug.

"Sounds interesting." Ur said with a shrug of her own. The she felt herself fall forward and being caught by Naruto. Ur... was free once again. And with that he had freed the lovely maiden from her slumber and it was time to return to Fairy Tail.

* * *

-God Slayer spells Naruto will know-

 **Earth God Slayer Magic:**

 **Earth God's: Bellow**

 **Earth God's: Herculean Earth Strike (Creates Earthquake)**

 **Earth God's: Impenetrable Wall (Creates a Wall of iron hard earth not easily breached)**

 **Earth God's: Fissure Kick (Creates Fissure)**

 **Earth God's: Retrace (Repairs any damage done to landscape such as pollution, explosions ETC)**

 **God Slayer's Secret Art: Blessings of Mother Gaia (Lifts a large section of earth into the air before it falls down decimating a part of the landscape)**

 **God Slayer's Secret Art: Ground Gladius (Naruto raises a foot before it is slammed into the ground, raising the earth up into a sharp, gigantic spire with the appearance of a blade.)**

 **God Slayer's Secret Art: Rising Meteor (Naruto pulls his hands close to his body before pushing out and upwards over his head erecting an enormous star-shaped pillar from below his opponent. The pillar hits the target at an incredible speed, the force of which traps them against the pillar as it extends toward the sky.)**

 **God Slayer's Secret Art: Crushing Wave (Naruto extends his arm, imploding the ground beneath his opponent into a multitude of earthen chunks, which he uses to assault his target.)**

 **God Slayer's Secret Art: Prison Grip (Naruto clenches his fist, which causes floating chunks of earth to form a spherical prison around the target, immobilizing them.)**

 **God Slayer's Secret Art: Palm Flowing Strike (Naruto slams his palm on the ground, causing the earth to crumble.)**

* * *

 **Sky God Slayer Magic:**

 **Sky God's: Bellow**

 **Sky God's: Dance**

 **Sky God's: Boreas**

 **Sky God's: Shredding Wave (Similar to the Rasenshuriken with the exception of killing, but is more along the lines of perverse)**

 **Sky God's: Healing**

 **Sky God's: Second Sky Arrow**

 **Sky God's: Uprising Current (Creates a twister that throws the enemy into the air)**

 **God Slayer's Secret Art: Divine Uprising (Creates a series of twisters)**

 **God Slayer's Secret Art: Heavenly Gathering of Clouds**

* * *

 **Fire God Slayer Magic:**

 **Fire God's: Great Fire Annihilation**

 **Fire God's: Blast Wave Wild Dance**

 **Fire God's: Fireball**

 **Fire God's: Explosive Flame**

 **Fire God's: Scythe**

 **Fire God's: Kagutsuchi**

 **Fire God's: Supper**

 **God Slayer's Secret Art: Hell's Wrath (Creates several meteor's to fall from the sky encased in black flame's)**

 **God Slayer's Secret Art: Rebirth of Nirvana (Set's a large portion of the land on fire burning it to ash)**

* * *

 **Water God Slayer Magic:**

 **Water God's: Bellow**

 **Water God's: Water Prison**

 **Water God's: Severing Wave**

 **Water God's: Bellow (Enhanced Water God Bellow)**

 **Water God's: Tsunami**

 **Water God's: Impenetrable Sea-Wall (Creates thick wall of water)**

 **Water God's: Dragon (Water Dragon Bullet**

 **God Slayer's Secret Art: Water Wasteland (Flood's the area until everyone is underwater)**

 **God Slayer's Secret Art: Water God (Susanoo made of Water)**

 **God Slayer's Secret Art: Tornado of Water (Creates a spinning water vortex around Naruto. The water vortex acts both as a barrier and an attack.)**

* * *

 **Lightning God Slayer Magic:**

 **Lightning God's: Bellow**

 **Lightning God's: Lightning Blade (Kakashi's Raikiri)**

 **Lightning God's: Charged Particle Cannon**

 **Lightning God's 120 mm Black Lightning Cannon**

 **Lightning God's: Black Panther (Darui's Black Panther from the Anime)**

 **Lightning God's: Rain (Causes bolts of lightning to rain down from the sky in a destructive blast)**

 **God Slayer's Secret Art: Roar of the Thunder God (Creates large scale storm with massive damage causing effects)**

 **God Slayer's Secret Art: Cataclysm (Ten Tail's Cataclysm)**

 **God Slayer's Secret Art: Jewel of the Dragon Head (Allows Naruto to manipulate the weather and subsequent forces of nature, such as the flow of the wind, the tides of the oceans, the formation of the clouds, and the shifts made by the earth; allowing him to actually generate forth a storm of unparalleled magnitude.)**


	12. Chapter 12-Going Nova

**New story enjoy. For the start of this chapter I will use a portion of the Anime episode when Igneel returns for his final battle against Acnologia so that is why it will seem so familiar.**

* * *

 _Summary: As the child of the almighty Fjord, Naruto has a lot of things to live up to, such as weild the hottest flames and make sure things don't burn away for nothing. However when his father suddenly leaves him without warning Naruto makes a vow to search the world and find him before moving forward in life. Follow the young blonde as he becomes the most he can be as the dragon slayer of the sun. Naruto x Minerva x Mira x Erza. Tag Team Naruto and Laxus_

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR FAIRY TAIL**

* * *

 **-x791-Magnolia**

Naruto's chest hurt like never before. Why... why was his heart beating like a war drum. Was it because of Acnologia's arrival, or was it something more. However before he could ponder more on that **"Naruto..."** a voice he thought he would never hear again rang through his head, **"It's been to long my boy."** the voice said causing Naruto to gasp in shock before he turned to look around.

"Fjord..." he said quietly.

 **"It must be you who defeats Zeref, but I have absolute faith that you are up to the task."** the revealed Fjord said.

Naruto looked around frantically "Fjord... where are you... how can I hear your voice?" he asked as he looked around more.

Lucy gulped a bit. Why would Naruto be talking about his father at a time like this? Levy quirked a eyebrow "Fjord?" she asked him confused.

Juvia shrugged "There's nobody else here." the blue haired girl said. She then looked at Naruto "Who are you talking to?" she asked him.

Suddenly Naruto's stomach started to glow **"Fear not for I will deal with Acnologia."** Fjord's voice rang out to all of them shocking those present. The glow grows to encompass Naruto's entire body as he groans in pain. Lucy's eye's widen in shock. What was going on? What was happening to Naruto, and what was that glow surrounding his body?

Even the downed Laxus was being shown in the dark, and he was unconscious. Naruto gripped his stomach as a rush of memories entered his mind. Naruto was six when he managed to perfect his first Dragon Slayer technique. He and Fjord celebrated by going on a hunt together and having a fun time. The next was when he and Fjord were going over some notes on literature and culture where Naruto was smiling at the idea of learning. A new memory flashed by his mind where he and Fjord were just taking a day to relax and enjoy a day free of training. And then the final memory was the day he realized his father had left him without any warning.

With one final shout a pillar of light shot up from Naruto's body where it began to take shape. Lucy was thrown back by a small shockwave of power where she cried out in pain. Juvia crouched over Laxus as she tried not to fall back. Levy fell on her bum and winced as the winds grew stronger and stronger. Gajeel was openly gaping at what he was watching, and he was honestly confused at what he was seeing. Fjord's sorrow filled voice spoke gently **"I'm sorry son, but I never did leave you."** Fjord said to him as he finally began to take form. To say Fjord was large would be to try and tell the waves at a beach not to crash.

Fjord was absolutely humongous. The first thing they could al see clearly was a pair of golden arms reform out of the air. Next was the long winding tail that gave him incredible balance when he flew. The next thing to materialize was the dragons broad chest and neck showing that he was covered in bright scales. After that was the dragon's powerful wings that gave him the ability to fly around. Finally... he was free to the world around him. Fjord was a bright yellow and gold dragon easily comparable in size to Acnologia. His head is round and blunt with four large horns extending backwards protecting the top of his neck like a frill, but there is enough room for the golden mane of flames that comes down his back.

His feathery wings spread out widely, but also hold the capability to fold themselves in so they could close. Two long maxillary canines protrude from his lower jaw as a set of large tusks jut out from and curve around his jaw. The scapulars of his wings also feature large, spiked protrusions giving him a regal look, as he was the dragon of the sun he always looked regal even when tried not too. A mane of golden fire align's the dragon's spine from the back of his neck down to the tip of his long tail, while also extending to run from the scapulars of his arm down to the end of the elbows.

The burning mane also connects to his wings to make it look like they're on fire but in reality they just reflect from the actual mane of fire. his tail which, in itself, possesses spear-like tip can produce two blades to form what looked like a spear which he could use as an extra weapon to stab his enemy should he get pin down and unable to get himself free. His ears were fin shaped and both the claws and teeth looked to be made out of sharpened obsidian. His eyes, however were what drew the group of wizards attention. Fjord's sclera were a bright yellow while the iris glowed a ruby red, yet there was no malice in them.

Naruto looked up to his father in surprise as his father spoke once more **"In fact I've been closer than you ever could have guessed."** Fjord told his son. Lucy was looking at Fjord in shock. So this was Naruto's father. Levy had felt her jaw drop, but she just couldn't pick it up. Juvia was speechless at the sight before her as she never would have guessed that this dragon was on their side. Gajeel couldn't form words as he too was in shock at what he had just witnessed happen. The winds surrounding them died down as Fjord looked down at his son **"Please trust that all will be explained in time."** Fjord said to him.

He then looked up to the accursed dragon known as Acnologia. The Sun Dragon King growled **"Right now I must wipe the likes of Acnologia from this world."** Fjord said as he charged the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse. Acnologia charges a breath attack to rid the world of these pests. Today the last of the dragons would die, and nothing could stop him now. He was now the ruler of the world. Just as Acnologia began to release his powerful Breath Attack a dragon similar to Acnologia came out of nowhere and rams into Acnologia causing the magic to shoot across the sky lighting up the night.

The members of the Fairy Tail guild covered their eyes from the brightness, while the new dragon roared while he tried to keep Acnologia's head aimed away from the people below them. Fjord roars out **"Fight humans! Fight to live so that you can see the next sunrise!"** Fjord tells his son and his friends as Acnologia reels back from the unseen enemy that managed to push his attack off course. Acnologia shakes his head in anger at the sight before him... a dragon dare challenges him, _him_ to a fight. **"** _ **RRRRRAAAARRRRGGGGHHHHHH"**_ Fjord roars at Acnologia in challenge.

 **"RRRROOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR"** Acnologia roars in return as the two dragons then try to slam each other out of the way creating massive blasts of air that cause the group of wizards hair to blow away.

A wide eyed Juvia looks at the spectacle in shock "I'm dreaming... I have to be." she says. Fjord rams his head down on Acnologia as the two start to dance about in the air in a battle of death. The two dragons then spin around and headutt each other before flying around a bit more. Naruto had tears in his eye's. He never thought he would see him again. He was crying for the first time in nearly ten years since he had hurt himself falling down the volcano and scraping his knee.

Tears flowing freely he spoke "Your back..." he said crying. Naruto couldn't believe his eye's. His father had been sealed inside of him for the past seven, technically fourteen, years.

 **July 6 x777**

Naruto groaned again as his father healed his wounds for the tenth time that week. The fifteen year old dragon slayer never thought trying to literally eat as much energy from the sun could do such a thing, but apparently it could. Having just unlocked the almighty dragonforce his father Fjord continued to put his body through hell with a training regimen from hell. To be honest Naruto never knew his body could experience such powers until now. Naruto huffed again as he collapsed to a knee before looking to his father breathing heavily as the effects of the dragonforce wore off and his magic drained from his body once again that day.

Fjord was a bright yellow and gold dragon easily comparable in size to Acnologia. His head is round and blunt with four large horns extending backwards protecting the top of his neck like a frill, but there is enough room for the golden mane of flames that comes down his back. His feathery wings spread out widely, but also hold the capability to fold themselves in so they could close. Two long maxillary canines protrude from his lower jaw as a set of large tusks jut out from and curve around his jaw. The scapulars of his wings also feature large, spiked protrusions giving him a regal look, as he was the dragon of the sun he always looked regal even when tried not too.

A mane of golden fire align's the dragon's spine from the back of his neck down to the tip of his long tail, while also extending to run from the scapulars of his arm down to the end of the elbows. The burning mane also connects to his wings to make it look like they're on fire but in reality they just reflect from the actual mane of fire. his tail which, in itself, possesses spear-like tip can produce two blades to form what looked like a spear which he could use as an extra weapon to stab his enemy should he get pin down and unable to get himself free. All in all a powerful looking dragon if he said so himself, then again his father was the literal embodiment of the sun.

Fjord lay on his stomach unfazed by any of the energy that was thrown around by the blonde dragon slayer **"Again!"** he ordered the dragon slayer. He was a stickler for perfection, and so far he had yet to perfect the abilities of his dragonforce. He gave a low groan as he forced his body to rise and look towards the sun. With that he began to eat and eat until he had forced his body to enter the dragonforce of its own free will. His already destroyed shirt was annihilated by the sheer output of magical energy. He was drawing energy from the sun, soaking up the warmth afforded him by his native element, allowing it to take its power as his own to use in battle.

Out here in the open with the sun shining down upon him and not so much as a single cloud to obscure it, Naruto was nearly invincible as long as he had the ball of flame in the sky. He drank deep of the sun's light, allowing its energy to swell through his soul, to burgeon his reserves to inhumane heights. Naruto's draconic power was tied to the sun itself. The higher it hovered in the sky, the greater his power grew. But this was something else beyond his Sun Drive, something tied to the pinnacle of his Dragon Slayer abilities. Whatever restraint Naruto had exercised vanished with starting to eat the power of the sun.

Tattered and battered, his formerly spiky hair grew long and jagged, spreading out behind him even as lightning surrounded his body due to the sheer amount of plasma surrounding his body. Suddenly a tidal wave of stygian darkness enveloped the already powerful fifteen year old blond. The earth quivered in fear, the air shook from the simple sight of the energy rising off his back and shoulders. It rose like a shroud around his body and engulfed him, coating the screaming slayer in an eerie, golden aura. Eyebrows vanished _banished_ by the sinister series of bright golden scales scrawling across his skin.

Erupting out of his back and body they clamored forth from his form like an infestation, churning and burning across his body, leaving unblemished skin beneath. "Not...enough!" Naruto grunted, his body bursting into brilliance. "Higher _..._ _ **HIGHER!"**_ he roared out. Azure flames bled from his body, the flames roaring high with intensity. And then, it was done. With a final, guttural scream of red-hot agony, sweat pouring down his brow, and out of every pore, the blonde's body burst shining with light as he transcended his mortal coil. It was like watching the rebirth of a phoenix. When the smoke finally deigned to clear, Uzumaki Naruto was gone.

When he emerged from the blackness, he was a dragon incarnate. Shimmering scales lined the length of either arm, flames licking at the edges of hardened skin. Clawed hands clenched in anticipation, this was something else that stood in his place. His body shone with otherworldly radiance, bright as the sun, rippling with heat and energy. Hair the color of pure gold glittered down his back leaving whiskered cheeks and an eyebrowless face exposed. His attire was, miraculously, intact despite the blue and black flames roaring over his shoulders and chest. It was an awe inspiring sight to behold as the blonde willed his body into the dragonforce.

He shifted, an almost imperceptible movement, and the earth eroded at his feet, cratering inward, in its haste to escape those blazing violet eyes, the unholy wrath held within them. Lightning crackled around his form, the air spitting and sizzling, from the friction his mere presence induced. Though humanoid in appearance, this creature could no longer be called human. Nor could the magical pressure rolling off his form. Fjord grinned " **Good now flow through the power of the sun and revel in its power as I have taught you to do, then used the dark flames of the sun to fuel the techniques I have taught you"** Sankingu stated to his blonde charge.

Naruto drew his head back **"Tairyū no Hoko** _(Sun Dragon's Roar)"_ Naruto called out before releasing a momentous wave of flame from his mouth. The trees that had already been burnt away due to his first use of the dragon force burned once again, though they were already burning, while the powerful flames of the sun spread out to do their duty of burning all things in their path away. Fjord nodded his head. The kid was good with using the dragonforce, but he wanted the teen to have absolute control over his fire so that he wouldn't burn away anything on purpose. After all the sun could both heal and destroy and he had to make sure it didn't go out of control.

Fjord nodded his head in acceptance **"Moving on as you have used that form to much, now release that form or else you burn up from within. "** Fjord told the blonde haired dragon slayer. Naruto complied and released his hold over the dragonforce while releasing a exhausted sigh. Fjord sighed **"It seems that you are ready. Tomorrow will be your final day with me and you will strike out on your own."** Fjord said to the blond.

Naruto could feel his eyes widen in shock "What! Why?" he asked the dragon.

Fjord sighed **"That is because you have learned everything I could possibly teach you my boy."** Fjord told the dragon slayer.

Naruto shook his head "No I don't want you to go. I'm sure there are things I can learn from you." he said clearly upset by the idea of his father leaving him.

Fjord shook his head **"That's not true. You have learned more from me than I could ever hope for. You have mastered all your Dragon Slayer Secret Arts faster than what a normal human should be able to do. You are ready to move on with your life."** Fjord told his son.

Naruto once again shook his head "But I don't want to go and I don't want you to leave father." Naruto said. Why didn't his dad understand that. He didn't want to leave he had so much more so learn.

Fjord leaned down **"How about you and I make a deal."** he offered the blonde teen.

Naruto shrugged "Depends on the deal." he said to his father.

Fjord chuckled **"Trust me you will like this deal. If you go out there in the real world and find yourself enjoying it then the knowledge of a thousand techniques shall flood your mind."** he offered. Naruto stopped sniffling and thought about it. A thousand techniques was a lot of techniques to know. Surely he could use most of them if he needed to.

Naruto nodded his head "Alright I will, but you gotta promise if I ever need you you'll be here." he said.

Fjor nodded his head **"I promise."** Fjord said to he blonde.

Naruto smiled "Well I might as well get some rest see you tomorrow morning before I leave alright pop." Naruto said to the dragon. Fjord nodded his head and gave a weak smile. He didn't like the idea that Zeref had come up with, but if it meant protecting the child he had been told would bring down Acnologia then he would gladly lie to him to make sure his destiny came to be. With that the two went inside the cave just as the sun set. When Naruto had fallen asleep he begun with what he had to do and gathered up the blonde in his claws before setting off towards the Eclipse gate to head forward in time.

 **September 23 x777**

Naruto was walking through the woods in search of his father. It was night out and he knew he should have found a place to sleep by now, but he wanted a bit more distance between him and whatever creatures were supposed to be following him. However what he didn't expect was to hear someone speaking "This forest will either strip you of your tears or it will strip you of your life. When your tears have dried and your soul is as hard as iron then you can return to the guild." a man's voice said rudely. Naruto had hidden behind a tree and watched as a man with his left arm in a sling walked away while someone much younger collapsed down to the ground.

Naruto waited until the man's footsteps faded away from his enhanced hearing and walked over to the person who appeared to be crying. He placed his hand on the young person's shoulders making said person jump in surprise. Looking at the person now Naruto could see it was a girl roughly the same age as him give or take a year. The girl gulped "W-Who are you?" she asked fearfully. Was this some kind of illusional spell?

Naruto could see that her attire was ripped apart and sighed sadly "My name is Naruto, are you alright?" he asked her. He didn't want to leave her out here on her own where she had the potential to get hurt or worse.

The girl shook her head "No, my father wants me to become stronger for the guild. But I don't like the way he does things. H-he wanted me to take someone's life for no reason, and when I didn't he killed the man just for the heck of it. T-then he brought me out here and told m to lose my emotions and come back to the guild." she sobbed out. Naruto growled. What kind of parent did something like that to their child.

Naruto looked at her "Well I say fuck him. If he wants some emotionless tool then he should look for other weaklings like himself. I mean why would letting a man live be such a bad thing?" he asked the girl.

The girl nodded her head "That's what I said, but he didn't listen to me saying only the strong are welcome in the guild." she told the blonde.

Naruto shrugged "Well you know what. Forget him. You want to make sure something like that happens again, then come with me." he said to her. The girl thought about what Naruto said for a moment before she made up her mind.

She nodded "Alright I'll join you." she said.

Naruto gave a large grin "Sweet." he said getting a small blush from the girl. She slowly stood up and gave a polite bow "My name is Minerva." she said as she introduced herself to the nice blonde who nodded back in return.

 **December 3 x777-Magnolia**

Naruto and Minerva had finally arrived at their destination... Fairy Tail. They were tired from their journey to the guild, bt from what they heard about it the trip was well spent. Walking into the guild they couldn't help but be amazed at how big it was. However they were brought out of their thoughts by the sound of someone coughing "Well hello youngsters." a voice said drawing their attention.

Naruto looked back followed quickly by Minerva and saw a short old man wearing a black track suit and cap. Naruto gave a wave "Hi old man." he said getting a elbow in the ribs for such a response.

She looked to the man "Hello Makarov-sama." she greeted the old man.

Makarov chuckled "So what brings you two here today?" he asked them curiously.

Minerva rose from her bow "We have come to join the guild if you would allow it." she said.

Naruto humphed before saying "You know all you had to say is let us join right?" while looking to Minerva.

The young woman looked to the dragon slayer "But it's only right to show proper respect to elders, especially a Wizard Saint." she retorted to the blonde.

Naruto waved her off "Bah who cares about proper etiquette at this day and age?" he asked rhetorically.

Makarov chuckled "Well it seems we have a bit of a standoff with you two, but before that how about we get your marks first?" he asked calmly.

The two quit their banter and nodded their heads as Makarov walked over to a bar and pulled out a magic stamper. He then looked to the two youngsters and grinned "So where do you want your guild mark and what color would you like for it to be in?" he asked them.

Naruto motioned for Minerva to go first and she stepped forward and lifted up her shirt while pulling her pants down a bit "On my left waist in turquoise please." she said and Makarov placed the marker.

The old man pulled the stamper away to reveal the bright blue mark and he nodded to himself and looked to Naruto "Well now how about you? Where do you want your mark and what color would you like it to be?" he asked the blonde.

Naruto lifted his shirt and pointed to the middle of his chest "In the center of my chest in gold please." he said as Makarov complied to place the golden haired kids mark on his chest. After a few seconds Makarov removed the marker to reveal the bright yellow mark of Fairy Tail.

Makarov put the stamper away and looked to the two teenager's "Now I must know what kind of Magic you use if you are to stay within Fairy Tail, I'm not asking for your life story just magic." he said to them.

Naruto grinned "I am the son of the almighty Sun Dragon Fjord and I use Sun Dragon Slayer Magic." he said in pride. Makarov looked a bit surprised. A human claimed to be raised by a dragon, impossible.

Makarov shook off his surprise and nodded his head "Well that sounds very powerful, anything else you would like to share?" he asked the teen.

Naruto grinned "Unless you want to die of surprise then I have to keep some secrets." Naruto said cheekily.

Makarov then looked to Minerva "And what about you young lady, what kind of magic do you use?" he asked Minerva who had grown nervous.

She looked to her feet "I-I use Territory." she said to the old man.

Makarov nodded his head "Brilliant type of magic you have my girl." he told her.

Minerva looked up in surprise "You find it brilliant?" she asked hesitantly and Makarov nodded his head to the young woman.

"Well of course all magic is brilliant in its own way. Territory is a spacial type of magic that allows the user to bend space to their will so it makes it a powerful magic." he told her with a chuckle.

It was at this time a new voice made itself known "Oi gramps I'm back from my mission." a voice said drawing the two newcomers to Fairy Tail's attention. The teen in question was a couple of years older then Naruto and Minerva and he and wore a gold shirt with a black long sleeved shirt underneath. His pants were black in color and he wore a pair of headphones on his ears. He also had bright blonde hair and a distinctive scar that looked like a bolt of lightning on his right eye.

This was Laxus Dreyer the grandson of Makarov and he was one of the upcoming wizards of Fairy Tail. Makarov looked to his grandson with a beaming smile "Ah there you are Laxus, you came by just in time for two new members to join the guild." he told Laxus happily.

Laxus looked to the blonde and the girl beside him and gave a wave "Sup." he said to the two of them.

Naruto grinned "Yo." he replied to Laxus with a grin.

Laxus stuck his hand out to Naruto and the blonde shook it "Names Laxus Dreyer and I'm the old man's grandson. The three behind me are Freed, Bickslow, and Evergreen." Laxus said as he introduced himself to Naruto and Minerva.

Naruto nodded his head as Laxus shook Minerva's hand "Names Naruto and this here is my friend Minerva, we just joined the guild." he said to Laxus who nodded his head.

"So I heard you use Sun Dragon Slayer Magic and were raised by a dragon. Not to be rude but aren't dragon's supposed to be fake or extinct?" he asked Naruto.

Said dragon slayer shook his head "Nah my dad ain't dead, and he found me when I was little and trained me to use Dragon Slayer Magic." he told Laxus.

Laxus nodded his head "Does that mean you can eat the sunlight to get your energy back?" he asked Naruto curiously. Hey it wasn't everyday one met a person claiming to be raised by a dragon.

Naruto nodded his head "Yeah and I can also eat fire too." he said nodding his head.

Laxus smirked when he heard this "Well how about we have a spar to see just how powerful your magic is." the Dreyer said to Naruto. Naturally this shocked everybody as Laxus never like to spar against anybody except his Thunder God Tribe, but then again he had taken a interest in the blonde dragon slayer the second he saw him and sensed his Magic Power. There was something that screamed 'rival' and he wanted to see just why this happened. He never felt so ready to fight in his life until he saw the blonde, well fellow blonde, and it screamed to fight against Naruto.

For those who could sense Magic Power they would already know Naruto was brimming with power. Laxus however was already naturally powerful as he was Makarov's grandson so it was a shock to see him act like so. Naruto nodded his head with a smirk on his own face "I don't see why not, so let's get wild." he said to his fellow blonde. Makarov nearly had a heart attack when he heard this, as he didn't like the sound of it already, and he could actually feel his soul leaving his body.

The ace of the guild Gildarts Clive smirked "It seems we have another rivalry already being made eh old man." the man smirked at the Master of the guild who shuddered in fear.

Cana quickly went over and collected a bucket for wagers and followed the crowd out of the guild to watch the fight. Freed enchanted a barrier to contain the two blondes inside so they wouldn't hurt anyone with the backlash. He looked between the two "Alright the rules of the match are set up like so. The first to give up, fall unconscious, or run out of magic power are the loser while of course the victor is the one left standing. I have erected a barrier to contain both your magic and you so only you two can stay inside the barrier while nobody else may enter to run interference with your spar. Make it a clean fight gentlemen." he told the two blondes before he walked back to the crowd.

Cana finished gathering the wagers and spoke up "Alright the bet's are all in and placed let's get this show on the road." she said before taking out a bottle of apple juice and chugging it down in a single go. One could easily see just what she would be doing in the near future, and she dressed like a little lady.

Minerva looked at Naruto "Do your best alright Naruto." she said.

Bickslow and Evergreen looked to their leader "Kick his ass Laxus." Evergreen cheered out.

Bickslow grinned "Yeah show this kid who's top dog." he said while his doll mimicked him by saying **"Top dog, top dog!"** in unison which honestly creeped a few of the viewers out a bit.

Looking at their opponents the two just stood still facing each other for a few seconds before they both practically vanished from sight. However they didn't stay invisible to the naked eye for long and quickly met in the middle with their fists clashing against each other. Laxus coated his foot in lightning and sent it at Naruto's head, while Naruto blocked the lightning enhanced kick with his own forearm. He wouldn't say it aloud, but there was something familiar with ho Laxus's Magic worked. It was almost like his own, but with lightning instead of sunfire. If his assumptions were correct, then he indeed picked a worthy rival to fight against against.

The two drew back a bit to recover before they were at each other's throats again. Laxus rearing back a fist coated in yellow lightning magic, smiling at Laxus's straight forward attack he rapidly brought his forearm up in a guard position, channelling magic into it to strengthen his muscles and bones as he did so. The punch crashed into his arm and sent him flying backwards, static running over his body as he flew back. Naruto leaned back rolling with the momentum the force of the attack caused, flipping around as he flew back the blond easily landed on his feet and with a shrug of the shoulders he shook of the static electricity running through his body.

A dust and rock explosion went up around Naruto as he landed. Outside the dust cloud, Laxus used his lightning magic to turn his body into pure lightning as he flashed into away from the spreading dust cloud via one of his lightning bolts. He had learned enough from the previous two fights to know that letting his guard down around Naruto was a sure way to lose. Naruto sent his flame encased fist into Laxus's gut just as Laxus sent his own lightning encased fist into Naruto's gut. This sent the two blonde's flying in the opposite direction where they both crashed into the barrier with a grunt. However they didn't stay still for long.

Naruto drew his head back as his golden magic seal appeared in front of his mouth **"Tairyū no Hoko** _(Sun Dragon's Roar)"_ Naruto called out loudly as he released a powerful wave of fire out of his mouth towards Laxus.

Laxus seeing no other way to avoid the wave of fire in turn drew his own head back in a similar way to Naruto **"Rairyū no Hoko** _(Lightning Dragon's Roar)"_ Laxus called out as he released a beam of electricity out from his mouth where the two elements clashed in the center with a large explosion. Naturally seeing Laxus use Dragon Slayer Magic shocked everyone there as they didn't know the blonde Dreyer had such a ace up his sleeves.

When the smoke settled Laxus shook his head "You released that on purpose didn't you? Seeing as the attack was to large to dodge by going to the side and it was so high up I couldn't jump over it you knew I wold have no choice but to reveal that." the blonde lightning user stated.

Naruto shrugged "No I was acting on a hunch. There was something about you that seemed familiar to me so I opted to use a powerful breath attack to see if my hunch was correct, and as it stands it was indeed correct." Naruto told the lightning dragon slayer.

Laxus shook his head "Well unlike you I can't claim to have been raised by a dragon as I have a dragon lacrima implanted inside my body." he told Naruto.

Naruto shrugged "Doesn't matter, this fight is just getting started." he said. The sudden build of magic under his feet was to sudden to dodge. Eyes widening in surprise he caught a brief glimpse of a golden yellow magic circle glowing beneath his feet before he was flung several feet into the air, lightning surging through his body. Arching his back in agony Naruto forced himself to focus despite the pain. Honestly it wasn't that bad compared to some of the stuff he'd had to go through today. Closing his eyes Naruto focused on sensing where Laxus was. Finding him about twenty metres away right where he'd sent him flying Naruto almost snorted despite the pain.

Even when he was being underhanded Laxus was being straightforward. His hand lashing out Naruto sent a wave of gravity straight him. Forced to chose between keeping the spell going and getting hit or dodging and releasing the spell Laxus chose the later. Diving out the way. As the lightning round him dissipated Naruto twisted his body round till he was facing Laxus hands raised in a trumpeting motion directly in front of his mouth and enchanted another attack **"Tairyū no Hoko** _(Sun Dragon's Roar)"_ Naruto called out loudly. With that a swirling mass of golden flame blasted down towards the taller blonde. The magic powering deep into the ground sending dirt and rock flying into the air.

"I know it wasn't nearly enough to beat him, but I know I got him," Naruto muttered from his position. He knew that Laxus's magic was lacking in a defensive repertoire and hoped catching him off guard would prevent him counteracting the attack with one of his own. But, it was he that was caught off guard when he caught sight arch of lightning heading straight for him. " _How in the hell did that miss?"_ Naruto thought to himself. Sending a blast of his magic towards it he was surprised when the lightning went straight through it. " _Wait a minute..."_ he thought as he dodged left and spun round to gaze at the lightning that was heading back towards him.

" _That's not lightning thats… thats Laxus! Laxus is the lightning itself!"_ he thought to himself in frozen with disbelief it was instinct that got him out the way. Forcing himself upwards to the sky with his sunfire and sending a blast of flame straight at the body of lightning flying beneath him only to remember something that would have had him cursing like a sailor had the situation allowed it. Lightning wasn't affected by gravity. Solidifying into human form Laxus smirked at him. Then a hail of blue and yellow lightning bullets were raining down on him. Naruto endured the rain of electricity as his flames blocked and burned away most of them so he was relatively unharmed.

Bracing himself beneath his shield of flame he was unsurprisingly forced to ground as the majority of his concentration was taken by maintaining the shield against an attack it wasn't really made for. It left little room for much thought beyond the obvious things a mind would be doing at this point, swearing up and down, cursing the speed of lightning attacks wishing an end to Laxus's existence and in general just hating the world. Yeah, his mind was much to busy to handle both. Forced once again to his knees Naruto felt a sense of deja vu, only this time he felt far more like he was on the losing end of the fight.

Gritting his teeth he held on through the attack letting it fall with relief when the wave of bullet like lightning finally subsided. His relief was short lived, however, when he was immediately set upon by Laxus who caught him unawares, covering his attack in the cloud of dust hovering in the air. With a hard punch to the jaw he was sent hurtling straight into a rock across the open area. Naruto had barely gotten his eyes seeing straight again when he was welcomed to the sight of a fist heading straight towards his face. Ducking his head out the way he kicked off the rock, twisting round just in time to see Laxus shatter a large portion of the rock to nothing.

Laxus then drew his head back **"Rairyū no Hoko** _(Lightning Dragon's Roar)"_ the large blonde called out before releasing another large beam from his mouth towards Naruto.

Naruto drew his own head back and called out **"Tairyū no Hoko** _(Sun Dragon's Roar)"_ and released a blast of flames from his mouth to intercept the lightning. Their spells met in the centre. It was clear upon meeting though that Naruto's would overpower the lightning attack. Not only due to greater experience with the attack, but also due to the combination style of his roar which made it equal in power to two dragon roars though that also meant it took more power.

Returning to his earlier plan of attack Laxus dodged out the way in a flash of lightning and glared at Naruto. Naruto wasn't entirely sure why he would be that angry though. Excluding the fact that his dragon roar overpower Laxus's this fight had been quite one sided and not in his favour. If you didn't take into account his earlier sneak attack kick to Laxus's side then he hadn't even landed a hit. As far as he was concerned Laxus had no reason to be irritated. Naruto watched as Laxus drew on more of his magic. Laxus's canine teeth began to elongate appearing much more like Naruto's always did. His body hunched forward slightly as his muscles bulged and grew beneath his tanned skin.

Scales grew up his arms in dark line patterns as his magical power flared round his body in arches of lightning he could hear crackling from the other side of the crater. Resisting the urge to give in when he felt Laxus's power escalate. It really wasn't fair how the lacrima made achieving that state so much easier. But then again Naruto had already achieved such a state from his own training and smirked "So we are both going all out are we, very well." Naruto said as he looked up to the sun. Out here in the open with the sun shining down upon him and not so much as a single cloud to obscure it, Naruto was nearly invincible as long as he had the ball of flame in the sky.

He drank deep of the sun's light, allowing its energy to swell through his soul, to burgeon his reserves to inhumane heights. Naruto's draconic power was tied to the sun itself. The higher it hovered in the sky, the greater his power grew. But this was something else beyond his Sun Drive, something tied to the pinnacle of his Dragon Slayer abilities. Whatever restraint Naruto had exercised vanished with starting to eat the power of the sun. Tattered and battered, his formerly spiky hair grew long and jagged, spreading out behind him even as lightning surrounded his body due to the sheer amount of plasma surrounding his body.

Suddenly a tidal wave of stygian darkness enveloped the already powerful fifteen year old blond. The earth quivered in fear, the air shook from the simple sight of the energy rising off his back and shoulders. It rose like a shroud around his body and engulfed him, coating the screaming slayer in an eerie, golden aura. Eyebrows vanished _banished_ by the sinister series of bright golden scales scrawling across his skin. Erupting out of his back and body they clamored forth from his form like an infestation, churning and burning across his body, leaving unblemished skin beneath. "Not... enough!" Naruto grunted, his body bursting into brilliance.

"Higher _..._ _ **HIGHER!"**_ he roared out. Azure flames bled from his body, the flames roaring high with intensity. And then, it was done. With a final, guttural scream of red-hot agony, sweat pouring down his brow, and out of every pore, the blonde's body burst shining with light as he transcended his mortal coil. It was like watching the rebirth of a phoenix. When the smoke finally deigned to clear, Uzumaki Naruto was gone. When he emerged from the blackness, he was a dragon incarnate. Shimmering scales lined the length of either arm, flames licking at the edges of hardened skin. Clawed hands clenched in anticipation, this was something else that stood in his place.

His body shone with otherworldly radiance, bright as the sun, rippling with heat and energy. Hair the color of pure gold glittered down his back leaving whiskered cheeks and an eyebrowless face exposed. His attire was, miraculously, intact despite the blue and black flames roaring over his shoulders and chest. It was an awe inspiring sight to behold as the blonde willed his body into the dragonforce. He shifted, an almost imperceptible movement, and the earth eroded at his feet, cratering inward, in its haste to escape those blazing violet eyes, the unholy wrath held within them.

Lightning crackled around his form, the air spitting and sizzling, from the friction his mere presence induced. Though humanoid in appearance, this creature could no longer be called human. Nor could the magical pressure rolling off his form. Naturally seeing the younger blonde literally eat the light of the sun shocked them as they thought it was a ruse was surprising, but what was more so was when he released an explosion of power from his smaller frame that easily matched Laxus's own power. Laxus smirked "Alright Naruto from this day forward I declare you my rival. Nobody has ever matched me like this so I declare you my eternal rival." Laxus said to Naruto.

Naruto nodded his head "Same to you, although I've never fought anyone before." he said with a shrug of his shoulder's. With no other words to speak to each other the two dragon's jumped at each other. The two met in the middle with their fists clashing in between them. Naruto swung his foot at Laxus, however Laxus simply blocked it with his forearm. He then grabbed Naruto's leg and threw him across the building. Naruto rights himself in the air and slams his feet into the wall to stop him from going any further. Laxus suddenly flashed in front of him with a fist surrounded in lightning drawn back ready to strike him in the face.

Naruto allowed the man's fist to connect, but the only thing that his punch managed to do was strip some of the scales that covered his face off. Naruto grabs Laxus's hand and then swings up over his head bringing Laxus over his head before slamming him down into the ground with an explosion of rock. Naruto then jumps back avoiding several bolts of lightning. " **Rairyu Hotengeki** _(Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd)"_ Laxus yells out. Laxus then raises his hands and forms lightning between them, forming a very large trident out of it. Looking at the sun dragon slayer he then hurled this gathered energy at Naruto.

When the attack lands on the blonde, Naruto is pushed out of the barrier behind him in an explosion of lightning that destroys the wall behind the two causing the wall to start collapsing in on itself. Naruto stands up revealing his form. Although he was bleeding a bit, Naruto was relatively unharmed. Naruto looked at Laxus "Let's get wild." he said and then vanished. However Laxus didn't expect the blonde to reappear in front of him and then land a powerful uppercut on his chin. However the uppercut was more powerful than any of them, even the crowd, thought as it shattered the ground and windows of the surrounding buildings.

Laxus shot up to the sky where he was quickly followed by Naruto. Naruto reappeared above Laxus with a leg held high where he then strikes Laxus in his chest and sends him flying away. To those watching it was like watching a ball of golden energy swatting a immobile Laxus with ease. Cana was wide eyed "They're both flying!" the young brunette exclaimed in shock.

Makarov nodded his head "As users of such a powerful magic it was highly likely they had this ability to begin with." the elder said sagely.

"RARGH!" Laxus roared as he released his breath attack towards Naruto. Naruto quickly dodged out of the way of the electricity and flew at Laxus with high speeds.

NAruto appeared above Laxus with his foot encased in golden flames **"Tairyū no Kagizume** _(Sun Dragon's Talon)"_ Naruto called out as he swung his foot down at Laxus. Laxus however blocked it with his arms which were covered in electricity which created a large explosion of fire and electricity. Minerva was watching in awe at the sight of two slayer's fighting with their full power and how much damage their short fight had caused. It was nothing short of amazing in her young mind.

She gulped a bit as she watched the two of them fight _"As dragon slayer's they both have the ability to call on the power of the mythical creatures to fight as they choose. Which means that two wizards that have the power to slay dragon's are literally duking it out in a display of their power."_ Minerva thought to herself.

She knew Naruto was powerful, and Laxus even more so due to who his grandfather was, but she never imagined that he would be this powerful. Naruto and Laxus traded blow after blow creating powerful shockwaves with each strike they made against each other's flesh. **"Tairyū no Hoko** _(Sun Dragon's Roar)"_ Naruto called out loudly.

Laxus flashed out of the way and appeared before his fellow blonde with a fist drawn back **"Rairyū no Tekken** _(Lightning Dragon's Iron Fist)"_ Laxus yelled out as he threw the fist towards Naruto. However Naruto easily blocked the strike with his palm as he redirected it away from him.

Naruto swung his leg up towards Laxus and struck him in the head and sent him flying once again. However Laxus just blitzes back in front of him with his head reared back in a way Naruto knew all too well. **"Rairyū no Hoko** _(Lightning Dragon's Roar)"_ Laxus roars out as he gathers lightning in their mouth and releases it in the form of a concentrated, destructive blast, capable of destroying everything in a wide area in front of him. But since he is right in front of him, Naruto, the blonde takes the strike head on sending Naruto crashing into the ground with a loud boom shaking the surrounding buildings while kicking up a cloud of dust.

Standing up with a bit of steam coming off his face Naruto smirks at the man's attempt to beat him. Naruto then looks up to see the man dive bombing him as he held a fist drawn back once more. "It's over Naruto now say goodnight! **Rairyū no Tekken** _(Lightning Dragon's Iron Fist)"_ he yells out loudly. Naruto turns around and somehow swings his burning fist just in time for the gigantic blonde to be sent flying out of the area. Naruto ignites his feet and charges after Laxus and draws a fist back before striking at the same time Laxus did causing a large explosion of power to emit from the contact between their fists which then threw the two back.

Naruto regained his balance in the air just as Laxus managed to do the same **"Tairyū no Bakufū Ranbū** _(Sun Dragon's Blast Wave Wild Dance)"_ Naruto yells out as he releases a even bigger sea of flames from his mouth. Suddenly much to Laxus as well as everybody's shock the giant sea of flame starts to shift into a blaze drawn into a spiral when the blonde dragon slayer expands his stomach, which was attempting to engulf his opponent in a massive vortex, giving Laxus no chance to escape, leaving him to suffer and burn. Laxus covers his body in lightning once again and charges towards the flames.

He then starts to fly right through the flames as he tries to destroy the blonde. Laxus then blitzed away and appeared over Naruto's head hen raised both her hands and clapped them together then enchanted them with lightning once more. **"Rairyū no Agito** _(Lightning Dragon's Jaw)"_ he roared and brought his hands down upon Naruto's head sending him crashing back into the ground. Naruto stands quickly and narrows his eyes at Laxus. Igniting his feet Naruto took to the sky once again where he met Laxus in the middle to trade blows. Naruto narrows his eye's at Laxus. Igniting his feet Naruto took to the sky once more.

The two dragon slayers begin another slugfest causing loud crashes to be heard as they trade blow after blow to the other dragon slayer hoping to win. Laxus drew his head back and roared loudly "RARGH" and released a gigantic bolt of electricity from his mouth towards Naruto.

Naruto drew his head back **"Tairyū no Hoko** _(Sun Dragon's Roar)"_ Naruto yelled as he released a wave of flame from his mouth at Laxus. Colliding the two elements released a large explosion that lit up the cloudy sky. Laxus takes the opportunity to blitz away where he appears in front of his fellow blonde with a grin upon his face.

Laxus clasps his hands together and raises them above his head and shout's **"Rairyū no Agito** _(Lightning Dragon's Jaw)"_ and then slams his clasped hands down on top of Naruto's head which sends him crashing to the ground hard once more. This also causes several large rock formations to break up as Naruto impacts the ground. Naruto ignores the pain throughout his body and rises to his feet once again to face Laxus.

Naruto draws upon more magic causing the earth beneath his feet to turn into molten slag as he eyes Laxus from the ground. Drawing his head back Naruto gives a yell of **"Tairyū no Hoko** _(Sun Dragon's Roar)"_ and releases another sea of flame from his mouth.

Laxus dodges the large quantity of flame taking his eyes off of Naruto. Naruto smirks and takes to the sky once again as he appears above Laxus with his own hands clasped just as Laxus had before. Naruto slams his flaming hands down on the man's head sending him down towards the ground. Laxus however recovers and blitzes towards Naruto where the two dragons start to trade blows. To the members of Fairy Tail on the ground they could hardly believe that Naruto was taking Laxus on and equalling him in power. Naruto and Laxus met with their fists colliding once again sending large amounts of energy through the air.

 **"Rairyū no Hotengeki** _(Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd)_ " Laxus yelled as he raised both of his hands in the air at his sides and generates more electricity between his opened mirroring palms. This lightning is rapidly shaped into the form of a massive spear composed of lightning in the form of a trident. He then threw it toward Naruto who flew up higher to escape the powerful electricity. Both of them were suddenly engulfed in their own energy and jumped away from each other then charged again, but Naruto instead of meeting in the middle soared up into the sky once again. Seeing this Laxus activated his Lightning body once more before he flashed in front of Naruto.

They reached at each other a second time, Naruto's hand blocking his forearm while Laxus's feet were tangled from trying to deliver as many attacks to him as he could as Naruto landed once more. Naruto flipped back as Laxus narrowly delivered a crescent kick to his head. Naruto balanced himself on his hands while spinning his feet back around as Laxus flashed behind him. Laxus managed to avoid Naruto's foot swipe, then tried to sweep the blonde off of his hands, only for him to push off the ground and dodged it then the blonde charged quickly caught Naruto guard off in result he got black lightning fist placed on his stomach sending him crashing through several tree's tearing the land up even more.

Laxus smirked "You ready to give up Naruto?" he asked his fellow blonde.

Naruto returned th smirk "Not on your life Laxus." he responded to the lightning dragon slayer. Naruto then jumped making a large crater and reappeared above Laxus with his foot raised in the air. "It's over Laxus!" Naruto hollered as he then swung his foot down upon Laxus's chest sending him down to the ground and created a large crater from the impact. Laxus coughed up some blood from the hit and he stayed down... unable to move his body.

 _'H-How? His hit's are even stronger than mine? O-Only with few attacks and they've already damaged me like this! W-What is he?'_ Laxus thought.

Naruto then grabbed the man's leg and spun so fast Laxus couldn't think. Naruto then threw Laxus to the nearby boulder that was near them but before he could be planted in the barrier Naruto appeared in front of him. " **Tairyū no Enchu** _(Sun Dragon's Elbow)_ " Naruto called out and he gave Laxus a strong elbow strike making him cough up more blood and planted him deeply into the boulder where he then landed a bit away from Laxus's now immobile form. "It's over now Laxus..." Naruto said to the man he had defeated. With that the barrier that Freed had erected fell and everyone cheered.

Laxus looked at Naruto "Oh yeah you're my rival." the man said. Naruto smirked "Wouldn't have it any other way." he said. And thus the team of Lightning and flame was born.

* * *

 **That's a wrap so leave a review and I will see you later. Oh and just to point out as a small spoiler Acnologia will die in the Tartaros Arc as I never liked how that worked. Explanation-He ripped out the souls of the dragon's and turned into a dragon. I don't like this idea so I am not having it happen so in this story the dragon's are fully alive though they are sealed inside their dragon slayer's.**

 **here are the Spell's Naruto will know-**

 **Sun Dragon's: Hard/Iron/Breakdown/Demolition Fist**

 **Sun Dragon's: Roar**

 **Sun Dragon's: Talon**

 **Sun Dragon's: Wing Attack**

 **Sun Dragon's: Sword Horn**

 **Sun Dragon's: Crushing Fang**

 **Sun Dragon's: Great Fire Annihilation**

 **Sun Dragon's: Blast Wave Wild Dance**

 **Sun Dragon's: Brilliant Sun (Like Natsu's Brilliant Flame except with Blue Flames)**

 **Sun Dragon's Solar Body (Think Laxus's Lightning body but with flames instead)**

 ** **Sun Dragon's: Great Fireball****

 **Lightning Sun Dragon's: Roar**

 **Lightning Sun Dragon's: Hard/Iron/Breakdown/Demolition Fist**

 **Lightning Sun Dragon's: Brilliant Sun (Same as Natsu's Lightning Flame dragon's Brilliant Flame)**

 **Lightning Sun Dragon's: Lightning Fire Blast Wave Wild Dance**

 **Dragon Slayer Secret Art:** **Hell's Wrath (Creates several pillars of golden flames)**

 **Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Rebirth of Nirvana (Naruto clasps his hands together and slams them down on top of a enemies head and sends them crashing to the ground. Once they crash into the earth a powerful pillar of flames erupts up from the ground wounding the target.)**

 **Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Exploding Blade of Darkness (Natsu's Dark Regulus Blade)**

 **Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Lightning Sun Phoenix Blade**

 **Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Lightning Sun Exploding Blade**

 **Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Sun Dragon's Fist**

 **Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Exploding Flame Blade**

 **Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Phoenix Blade**

 **Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Great Fire Annihilation/Destruction**

 **Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Dragon Flame Blast Caterwaul Wild Wave (Naruto releases large waves of flame from his mouth which form a spiraling ring of flame, however just as it comes into contact with its target a dragon's head emerges from the front of the flame and strike the target dealing more damage than what was expected)**

 **Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Dragon Flame Caterwaul (Madara's technique from his fight with the 5 Kage)**


	13. Chapter 13-Slayer of the Apocalypse

**New challenge up I hope you enjoy I will also like to point out that this is a future chapter for a story that will eventually be written**

* * *

 _Summary: It's after the battle against Grimoire Heart and Naruto is exhausted. However can he keep up the fight when the Dragon of the Apocalypse comes to kill them? Calling upon his full power he will push his limits to the point they burst, but what about everyone else? How will they take the fact that their friend and several of the women of Fairy Tail's lover being more powerful than what they originally thought him to be? Naruto x Mira x Erza x Cana x Yukino_

* * *

Team Tenrou had beaten the dark guild know as Grimoire Heart. Hades had been killed by Zeref himself before he departed the island with a final word of Acnologia. Naruto Uzumaki, a prominent member of Fairy Tail and a user of lost arts sighed. He had defeated Hades after a hard battle before the man scuttled away to search for Zeref. However Naruto could't help but have a sinking feeling in his gut. The reason being was what Zeref had said... Acnologia. He had read anything and everything he could when he arrived in this dimension after he had been transported here by Kaguya's last technique that had luckily killed her before she could kill him off.

He had read that Acnologia was one of if not the most powerful dragon alive in this world. It wasn't that he was scared of some overgrown lizard that just flaunted his power around, and he had seen the wounds on Gildarts' body when he came back and he was surprised at how close the man was close to dying with just a mere encounter. A hand on his shoulder's drew his attention causing him to look up at his lover, or at least one of them, and he smiled "Hey Mira-chan." he greeted the lovely white haired Take-Over sorceress with a wave. Mira was one of the first people that he had met when he first arrived in this world and treated him nicely.

He had saved her sister Lisanna from her rampaging brother Elfman, and they had quickly brought him up to speed on where he was and what was what and all the things he needed to know. Mira smiled at her lover "Naruto-kun is something wrong?" she asked him. He wouldn't admit it but Mira was one of the few people who could understand what went through his mind with the exception of Erza and Cana. However before he could answer a loud roar shook the sky. "Do you hear that?" Natsu shouted as he looked around for the source. Gajeel shook his head "More like feel," Gajeel said looking around. "Something is coming. I can feel it." he said.

"Me too," Natsu said. "What are you guys talking about?" Happy asked a bit shakily. Gildarts gripped his missing arm a bit "This feeling..." Gildarts started a bit fearfully. "It is the same as back then," he said. Naruto narrowed his eyes. So Zeref was right, Acnologia was coming here. "Acnologia..." Naruto said in a hardened tone. "A Dragon is coming here," he said walking over to the group. A resounding cry followed soon as the ominous feeling crept through the hearts of the fairies. The colossal Dragon of apocalypse then descended upon the island. The feeling of death washed over the island as the dragon neared.

"We have to get out of here," Gildarts shouted. Makarov nodded seriously. "That is something that we cannot fight. we have to leave the island now!" he said in agreement. He was sure the dragon would not just allow anyone to leave free. Someone had to stay behind in order to give others the chance to escape. At this moment, it was time for the old to take the stand and allow the young ones to escape. Just then, Naruto clasped his hands together. Another ominous feeling crept through the clearing before a small explosion occurred causing everyone to shield their eyes.

There was a heavy power that washed over the clearing. It was just overpowering that only a few remained on their feet as a golden Naruto spoke. "I will get you out of here," he said holding his hands together. A large seal appeared, covering the entire camp. "I will take on the lizard…" he said in a regretful voice. The young needed the old to show them the way and the old needed the young in order to pass on the ways of the world to them so that they could improve what they knew. Makarov looked to Naruto "You'll come back won't you?" he asked the blonde. Naruto nodded his head, but he knew it was a low possibility that it could happen.

"Are you crazy? No human can fight that thing!" Gildarts tried to reason with the blond. "It is okay," Makarov said in a firm tone. "You will join, us won't you?" he asked again in a more firm tone and once again Naruto nodded his head. Mirajane ran towards her lover along with Erza and Cana "Naruto," the white haired girl called out to her blonde lover, "Don't do this... Please." she begged him while Gildarts, Laxus, and Gajeel held them back. She was scared for her blonde lover, but there was more to this than she let on. Naruto grinned "I'll come back, believe it." he said in a cheerful voice although it wasn't how he felt.

Mira had to play her final card, one she knew would likely get him to abandon this course. She had meant to tell him when she got back to the guild, but it was probably the only thing that would get him to listen to her "You can't. What about your child... our child?" she cried out shocking everyone, even though Acnologia was coming closer with each second. Naruto looked from Mira then to her stomach, and then back at her before smiling with a large grin "That just gives me a bigger reason to fight Acnologia than ever." he said happily. He had always wanted to be a father, and now that dream was coming true at last.

With that he vanished and appeared before them and placed a finger on Erza and Mira's forehead where they quickly fell asleep due to him having them under a genjutsu that would collapse in a minute. He quickly repeated the process with ana before she could protest and Naruto looked to his guildmates "Get them out of here now. I'll hold Acnologia off long enough for you guys to escape. Take of them for me." he said quietly as Acnologia landed. In a flash the entire Fairy Tail guild vanished as Naruto utilized the Hiraishin on them. His partner Kurama sighed **"So we really are gonna do it are we?"** he asked his partner and got a mental nod from Naruto in return.

From what he could feel Acnologia had the same amount of power as he did when he was going all out. This would be a fight the whole world would remember for the ages. He would be the one to slay Acnologia, and there was nothing that could stop that. By now the genjutsu would have worn off and the girls he had come to love so much would have woken up. Naruto sent some chakra into his left eye and it quickly flashed purple with a ripple pattern. This was the almighty Rinnegan. He had acquired it when he had ingested some of Sasuke's power after their fight at the Valley of the End and had used it to help heal his wounds like Madara did with Hashirama's own power.

* * *

Enter Fairy Tail Ost Dragon King

* * *

Kurama grinned **"Then let's show this lizard what happens when you mess with us."** he told Naruto. Naruto shrugged his shoulder's "I am confident in my abilities, but this as an unknown territory… I have not faced something like this before, so I cannot say how it will go…" he whispered to himself. Kurama nodded his head **"Yeah, but what's a challenge without the challenge to be given. You'll overcome this I know it."** Kurama stated wisely. Naruto summoned his Bijuu cloak once more and looked up into the Dragon, which was looking down at him curiously. "Yo, lizard," he started trying to get Acnologia's attention.

He was ignored by the dragon. Naruto snorted "Ignoring me even though I bothered looking up to you," Naruto said with a thin smile. "You disrespectful insect." he growled. This gained Acnologia's attention. Acnologia responded by launching a powerful roar towards Naruto. Watching the spell charging towards him, Naruto could clearly see the difference between a roar released by a human and a dragon. This was just damn too powerful and he wasn't going to try to absorb it. There was just too much power in it. He held up his hand and released a burst of gravity as he intoned **"Shinra Tensei** _(Almighty Push)"_ and the winds swerved around him.

He didn't like playing the god-complex card, but from what he could feel from Acnologia it was like looking at a draconic Madara, but hey it worked. Trees were peeled over as debris flew over the clearing with large effects as the wave of gravity tore through the ground. Naruto blurred out of sight and appeared in front of Acnologia, staring into the Dragon's eyes. "Do you wish to kneel before god, dragon?" he asked Acnologia stubbornly. When he was met with silence, Naruto held his hands together as the Rinnegan glowed dangerously. "So be it…" he said and with that called upon a gravity spell he learned from a feisty young woman named Kagura.

Acnologia roared as the large seal appeared above the island and on the sea covering the entire island. The seal was just monstrous, clear sign that it wasn't a human who had cast it. The Dragon was not roaring because if the appearance of the seal but because it was suddenly dragged down into the ground. Everything within the island flattened as the seal took into effect. Naruto however remained unaffected by the powerful gravity while the large dragon slammed into the island in a loud boom that caused a cloud of debris mixed with trees to pick up into the air. "This is how you look at a god, Dragon," Naruto said, looking down at Acnologia.

Acnologia roared as he got up. He released powerful energy that just tore through the gravity seal that Naruto had created; causing the spell to wear off and the dragon took to the sky once more. He stared at the blond for a few moments before flying above Naruto. He began to charge his Dragon's roar with the intent of crushing the blond in just one blow. Acnologia then released a massive blast of energy from his mouth, charging it towards Naruto. It was a lot more powerful than the roar he had released earlier, and much more deadly. It was safe to say Acnologia was not a happy dragon anymore if this was the kind of reaction he would get.

Naruto held out his hands looking at the incoming wave of attack. It reached him within a second; slamming him down the ground even though he was trying to push back with his Shinra Tensei. The blast held enough power to send him crashing into the Island. When Naruto crashed into the Island, he was still holding out his hands together, as he tried to force the spell from touching him. There was a loud explosion when Naruto crashed followed by Acnologia's spell. The spell struck through the island, tearing it through until it was vaporized. The spell didn't stop there; it pushed further down into the sea, causing waves of water to be blasted into the side as the spell cleared everything in its path except for Naruto.

When the spell finally lost its power, the island that once existed no longer present, and nothing but a large crater in the sea, Naruto was the only thing remaining standing in the centre of the crater. It didn't take long before the water begun to fill up the crater and Naruto took off in a blitz as he returned to the heavens. "I may have underestimated things a bit," he said weaving hand-signs. Still, this form of fighting was a little unfair. He would have preferred to fight something more human... Then he could use his sword. When he finished he looked up at Anologia with a smirk **"Mokuton: Shinsuusenju** _(Wood Style: Thousand Armed Kannon)"_ he called out.

The ground shook as the almighty construct emerged from the ground. It was certainly bigger than Acnologia, hell it was almost as big as the Tenrou tree when it was still around. And the water didn't even reach the godly constructs ankles showing just how big it was. Naruto had learned he could do this, not only as Asura's reincarnation, bt he had found Sasuke's cells had some of Hashirama's own Mokuton genes in them which granted him this ability where he quickly recreated a large amount of Hashirama's own Mokuton Techniques with this powerful strike as his most powerful one under his Mokuton arsenal to date.

Acnologia's eye's widen in shock at the sheer size of the construct, and quickly shook his head to get himself focused on the fight. Naruto looked down on Acnologia "Do you fear god now?" he asked the dragon before he held out his hand and sent the thousands of arms down at Acnologia. The dragon tried, oh did he try, to blast the countless fists away with a powerful roar, but there were just to many. In the end one fist managed to get by and strike him in the gut where he was quickly sent to the ground followed by the biggest smack down in Acnologia's life since he had become a dragon.

* * *

End Fairy Tail Ost Dragon King/Enter Skillet Awake and Alive

* * *

When the fists finally stared to die down where they quickly stopped Acnologia was in his own crater almost the same size as the one he created when he tried to kill Naruto. Ancologia roared as he took back to the sky and saw that all the hands on the back of the wooden god were broken off and smirked to himself as he released a powerful roar at the weakened construct. Naruto raised a eye at the dragon and leaped off the giant before it was vaporized by Acnologia's roar. Naruto held his hand up and a golden glow above his hand before it extended in a large beam **"Kinrin Tensei Baku** _(Golden Wheel Rebirth Explosion)"_ Naruto called out as he swung the beam of chakra down at Acnologia.

The beam of light flashed through Acnologia cutting through the scales in his forehead. It wasn't much to critically harm the dragon but it was enough to leave a mark. Naruto sped towards Acnologia with his fist charging towards the Dragon's head. It had happened in an instant but when his fist crashed into the dragon's head, there was a powerful shockwave that even hit him head on, blasting him backwards. He wasn't given much time to gather himself, as Acnologia, who'd shook off his punch as it were nothing, flashed his fist towards his form. The fist crashed into Naruto's body head on, sending him crashing into the sea once more.

Acnologia wasn't done; he followed this by releasing a powerful dragon's roar. The spell followed Naruto into the sea, separating the sea once more as it created a large crater within the sea. He hovered above the sea, waiting as the water once again filled up the space created by his spell. It took a few seconds, but Naruto finally burst out of the sea, looking a bit battered, and slightly winded. He released a massive burst of chakra before clasping his hands together as the colossal form of the Kyuubi formed around him, holding hand a hand seal with its hands. The heavens began to darken slightly as massive meteorites begun to descend into the atmosphere.

They were not bigger than the dragon, but still big enough. There were about twenty of them falling from the sky. Acnologia tried to navigate around the meteorites but realized there were just too many of them to dodge. He looked up before releasing another wave of his dragon's roar, tearing apart any meteorite that may try to hit him. One more started to fall towards him, and the dragon furiously slammed his monstrous fist into the meteorite, crushing it in one blow. Naruto suddenly appeared above the dragon but before he could do anything, Acnologia's tail was swung towards him. Naruto summoned the wind around before catching the tail of the Dragon.

He then took the form of his trusty partner once more and lept to the sky. Naruto looked to Acnologia and smirked "I think it's about time you learned our place." he said to the dragon. And with that Kurama's other hand grabbed Acnologia's tail and then raised the dragon over his head and then slammed him into the ground. He and Kurama looked up and began chanting a spell, even though he was low on magic, and prepared to call on the power of the heavens **"Oh mighty stars that glitter thousands. I call upon thee to smite thy enemy in the name of justice and honor "Taijin no Etanaru Furea** _(Sun God's Eternal Flare)"_ he called out.

With that it seemed as if the heavens began to twinkle in anticipation before to those who were watching the spectacle with their own eyes, which included-The magic council, Fairy Tail, Zeref, Ultear and Meredy, and most importantly Acnologia. However the show had only begun and the first ray of light breached the atmosphere as the stars literally rained down from the heavens. The first star landed with a mighty ***KA-BOOM*** and a large sphere of golden light surrounded Acnologia where more stars quickly followed. One after the other the heavens rained fire and brimstone down on the mighty dragon and the surrounding sea in a destructive force.

Some of the strikes were big, some were small. However it was the next one that would take all the cake as a large sphere of light came down and crashed into the sea raising a large tidal wave at the same time as it cratered the ground while creating a monolithic dome of energy in the process. On the council ship Lahar held out a video lacrima and looked at Doranbolt "Connect me to each of the Lacrima Visions of Fiore now!" he ordered and the guards quickly went to do it. He had already recorded most of the fight, and he wouldn't miss the chance to show the world that dragon slayer's weren't the only ones who could kill the mighty Apocalypse Dragon.

* * *

End Skillet Awake and Alive/Enter Five Finger Death Punch Lift Me Up

* * *

A man wearing a guard uniform held his thumb up showing Lahar that they were ready and the man looked to the recording Lacrima that would display the start of the fight and continue to play until it caught up in real time. He cleared his throat "Citizens of Fiore I am Lahar of the Magic council. Right now as we speak the grandest of battles is happening." he said as they pulled up alongside the Fairy Tail ship. He had sent one of the men to tell the members that they wanted to speak with Makarov and the old man quickly made his way to him. Lahar continued "I have the privilege to introduce Master Makarov of the Fairy Tail guild as well as a member of the Wizard Saints." he said as Makarov stepped up.

Looking at the camera he nervously continued "This is coming to you live from the S-Class Promotional Exams of Fairy Tail. Without a further ado, I'll let Master Makarov, the Guild Master of Fairy Tail to give his thoughts. Thank you for your patience and I can only hope everyone enjoy's the sight what they see." he said as the lacrima focused on Makarov more. Makarov took a small breath. "Hello there Fiore. My name is Makarov Dreyer and I'm Fairy Tail's third Guild Master. This is history in the making and what you'll see now will certainly catch your interest. A clash of Gods and Titans. " he said in a serious tone of voice for the viewers.

"You may have heard the legends of the Apocalypse Dragon, but everyone will see the legendary beast up close. This will be a live video recording of our very own Naruto Uzumaki, **The God of Fairy Tail** , battling against the legendary **Acnologia**. Now, it's time for you all to tune into this historic event." he said in a bit of excitement. and with that the battle began, for the viewers, and they all begun to witness the battle between gods begin before it would catch up in real time. Live transmissions fed into the Guilds of Sabertooth, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Twilight Ogre, Quatro Cerberus, and Mermaid Heel.

Several other Legal Guild's across Fiore were now also tuning into their respective television sets. Along with those structures, every town square area throughout the nation held their central television set fixedly, permitting the transmission to go through. There were shouts heard from all across Fiore, while others held dead silence. Everyone that was present in the necessary areas were now tuning into the match that could very well go down in history. They watched as Naruto pushed through a dragon's roar, and then summoned a godly statue of wood before he then rained absolute pain down on Acnologia which was quickly followed by the heavens bringing down its own version of hell.

It truly was the battle of the century to everyone. " **Lightning Ecstasy,"** Naruto yelled out as he released powerful bolts of lightning that coursed through Acnologia's entire body. The dragon let out a shattering roar as the burnt through his body. Naruto summoned all his strength and his chakra into his muscles before doing something that shocked even the Dragon King. He out powered the dragon just this once before twisting it with its tail and throwing it down into the sea. To increase to the pressure, he held out his hands together, **"Shinra Tensei** _(Almighty Push)"_ he called as he released a concentrated blast that slammed into the dragon, increasing its speed as it crashed into the sea in a loud boom accompanied by violent waves of water splashing all over.

Naruto dispersed his bijuu form and weaved hand signs as the three large seas formed above him once again. He didn't get to be the first one to attack because Acnologia had been quick to attack him from the sea by releasing another roar that sped towards him. Once again Naruto formed a sphere of golden light in his palm and aimed it at Acnologia's roar **"Kinrin Tensei Baku** _(Golden Wheel Rebirth Explosion)"_ he yelled as the beam of golden energy quickly flew towards the powerful magic where it collided with Acnologia's roar. The jutsu collided with Acnologia's roar in mid-air causing a violent explosion that covered a wide area forcing people to cover their eyes.

Naruto then pulls his hands close to his body before pushing out and upwards over his head. The sea begins quaking as the earth rises up from under the water. More and more... more and more and more earth quickly rises up from the earth until a large island nearly ten times the size of Tenrou has rose up. Naruto lands on the ground as he looks up at the enraged dragon and smirks. **"Metsujin Ogi: Guraundo Gradius** _(God Slayer's Secret Art: Ground Gladius)_ Naruto yells as he raises a foot before it is slammed into the ground, raising the earth up into a sharp, gigantic spire with the appearance of a blade which quickly races towards Acnologia.

Acnologia swerves out of the way from the large spire of earth. However this was what Naruto had wanted and so he began to gather his energy. Summoning some sand like his old friend Naruto creates several small rods and points them at Acnologia **"Suna Raishin** _(Sand Lightning Rods)"_ Naruto calls out as the sand begins to spark with powerful electricity. Suddenly several large bolts of lightning burst off the sand and quickly strike Acnologia shocking the dragon. Now that he knew what could potentially stop Acnologia he continued his barrage on the black scaled demon hoping to bring it down before anything bad could happen to his friends.

Storm clouds began to gather from all the energy that had been released. When Naruto had gathered enough of his energy he weaved through hand seals. "Ranton: Ōgi: Rankiryū (Gale Style: Gale Dragon)" Naruto called out. Rain soon began to fall from the sky hard. Lightning began to surge streaking through the sky, and only to begin to strike the ground leaving craters. Acnologia looked at the carnage his foe was creating with surprise. Never before had he met a foe that could match him blow for blow, and now that he had he was wondering if it was a good idea to fight against him. He could potentially die here, but then his quest to end the dragons would have failed.

Naruto then raised his hand to the sky as if to appease Kami, and then there was a energy pulse so thick and powerful that it pushed out for several kilometers forming a dome before stopping. At this time hail the size of basketballs began to fall from the sky to begin to litter the ground. Trees were getting split apart tearing into them as if the hail were a scythe cutting through the trees like they were wheat. The wind was howling causing the specters to cover their ears to block out the sound as best they could as the winds begun to grow into a fierce hurricane-like storm in less than a second.

Trees were whipped every which way as the wind lashed out at them, cuts began appearing on the bark as the wind began taking on a sharp quality. Then, as if the gods themselves had decided to try and smite Acnologia, four large tornadoes came crashing down into the clearing. They tore up the land, gouging out deep craters of earth and stone, which was then funneled into the tornadoes and swirled around them in motion with the wind. The attack, which many would only believe was an act of nature was awe inspiring in its power and fury. Then the lightning came down. It crashed into the clearing, tearing the world asunder and sending a massive shock wave through the earth.

Where the lightning struck sparks would cascade across the land in all directions, consuming and destroying everything in their path. With a scream that seemed to shake the very heavens themselves Naruto let out the rest of the chakra he had been gathering. Then the entire world became bathed in nothing as it was now blinded by a flash of white light. When the light had faded from there eye's enough for them to see they were shell shocked. Before them was a crater the size of Magnolia Town that was quickly filling up with seawater, and in the center of the water filled crater was Acnologia who was now gravely wounded by the blonde's strike.

Naruto landed outside the crater panting slightly as he released a large amount of his energy with that attack. Anyone less than him would have died, but he was too stubborn to allow that to happen. Looking down Naruto noticed Acnologia was missing the entirety of his left arm and a good portion of a wing while deep cuts covered his entire body. Calling upon his massive reserves of chakra again Naruto slams his hand down on the ground converting his chakra to steel. Naruto looked up to see a now fully recovered Lullaby, and called out another attack. "Koton: Kojin (Steel Style: Steel Golem)" Naruto called out.

* * *

End Five Finger Death Punch/ Enter Pacific Rim Theme Song (Sorry Don't know the name to it)

* * *

A pulse of chakra caused the giant human made of steel to rise from it's earthen prison. Similar to it's wood counterpart in every way. The only difference was that for the Steel Golem instead of having a dragon around it's neck it had four arms in the place of the dragon. This would close any openings when the Golem would punch it's foe with a quick followup from the one behind it. Standing up once again Acnologia lifted his head to the sky and released a roar of fury and rage. It then looked at Naruto with unbidden rage covering it's face and charged at the powerful blonde. Taken a bit by surprise at the dragon charging him Naruto has the Golem take a couple steps back.

He has the Golem form fists with the front hands of the Golem, while the two rear hands turn into saw like blades as it get's into a ready stance. "Let's dance bitch." Naruto says to Acnologia. It was all for not because he had the sudden urge to sneeze, and it cost Naruto the chance to strike at Acnologia. The dragon had gotten in close enough to deck the Golem hard enough to knock it off of it's feet causing it to be sent flying for several kilometers. When the Golem landed it had slid on it's stomach for a few more feet before it placed a hand on the ground and comically shook the figurative cobwebs out of it's head.

Standing up the Golem turned towards Acnologia before it crouched a little and bent it's arms, and then the rear saw like hands begun to spin rapidly. Acnologia was a bit weary of those rear hands, but he was more enraged at Naruto than anything. Charging at the Golem the dragon launches a punch at it, but instead of it landing a hit on the Golem it is hit instead by a hard right hook which is quickly followed up by a cut across the chest. Then once again Acnologia is hit, but this time it is in the form of a left hook that was quickly followed by another cut that went across the stomach. Right hook, right cut to chest again. Left hook, left cut to stomach.

Back and forth this went... for ten seconds. Acnologia was annoyed by this human, and it wouldn't take anymore hit's and cuts to it's body any longer. When Naruto had the Golem go for another right cut across the chest Acnologia was prepared. As the Golem went to punch again the hand was suddenly grabbed by Acnologia. Trying to get the dragon's mind off of the currently restrained hand Naruto he made the Golem throw the other hand forward to punch it. However Acnologia already knew it was coming, and caught the offending appendage like the other one. Seeing as this round of the fight had turned into a stalemate Naruto decided to change the rules once again.

Placing his hand on the Golem's head he channeled his chakra. **"Doton: Chōkeijūgan no Jutsu** _(Earth Style: Super-Lightened Boulder)"_ Naruto called out. His chakra made it's way through the giant until it was as light as a feather. Naruto then had the Golem bounce on it's feet giving it the effect of taking off like a firework rocket, but it still held Acnologia grasping hands and this time it would be his turn to go on the offensive. The Golem lifted into the air until it was upside down, and then in a surprise maneuver the Golem's body rotates to turn the opposite direction until it had turned to face the same direction as Acnologia before the head swiveled to turn away once face behind the dragon.

Then the technique wore off causing the still attached battling giant Golem to land behind Acnologia surprising the spectators once again. Naruto smirked... this would be where it got interesting. He then had the Golem throw Acnologia over it's head and away from him down the beach. Acnologia landed and had begun to roll, and it was as the Acnologia flew that Naruto had the Golem charge right after it. When Acnologia had managed to stop and regain its bearings the Golem was upon it. Looking at the Golem as charged towards the now kneeling Acnologia. The dragon had begun to stand only for it's enemy to bring an arm up and over the back of it's neck, and then wrap it around the dragon's neck.

With his head now immobile Naruto was able to bring the Golem's free hand and punch Acnologia in the face which was followed by another one just as fast. Grabbing a horns on the dragon's head the Golem unwrapped it's arm and once again punched the dragon and landed this one one the mouth. The Golem raised both hands clasped together and was about to bring them down, but Acnologia stood up and swung its tail and smacked the golem in the chest making it get knocked off it's feet. Standing the Golem Naruto had to smirk. Acnologia was actually near something that would benefit Naruto now.

He then channeled chakra to the solitary Rinnegan and activated the power of the Asura path, but instead of one of his body parts turning into a machine he channeled the power into the Golem. The Golem's hands fell off and onto the ground and begun to fire pure raw chakra blasts at Acnologia, but they were easily dodged by the black dragon. Acnologia wouldn't admit it, but this human was crazy strong to match him in battle as a dragon. He didn't know how the human would fare against him when he was in his human form at his most powerful. This was both fun and a pain in the neck as the human didn't give in to his exhaustion.

* * *

End Pacific Rim Theme Song/Enter: ST (Sound Track) Prime vs The Fallen

* * *

Naruto then had the Golem rush at Acnologia luckily catching the giant dragon off guard where the Golem managed to kick the dragon away from. Placing it's palm on the ground it begun to transform. Some of the earth rose up from ground and flowed onto the Steel Golem. First were the arms which them turned from earth and into steel giving it a total of six arms. Next came the head which came behind the earth had where it then melded with the metal and then turned to steel. Next came the rest of the body. It just flowed up the body of the Steel Golem like water where it turned into a dark black metal similar to armor, and then the final part was a mask formed over the mouth.

With the Asura path still activated the Supreme Steel Golem now had weapons in all six hands as well as a set of thrusters positioned on the 'back. "COME ON IS THAT THE BEST YOU CAN DO!" Naruto roared, and launched the Asura Path Supreme Steel Golem into the sky. The problem was that with all the extra weight now added to the Golem the 'flight' was more along the lines of a giant leap. Crashing into Acnologia the two giants then tumbled through the now destroyed forest. Acnologia was now enraged at this human. **"Die like the rest of your kind, and then they will join you in extinction!"** Acnologia roared at the powerful blonde with pure rage.

Although it was the first time he heard the dragon speak Naruto could only scoff before he retorted in a voice loud enough for his audience of mages to hear as he enhanced his voice with chakra. "Oh yeah well let's see you do it then." and had the Golem fire a large blast of chakra from one of the many weapons now applied to the Supreme Golem's body which launched Acnologia back a few meters. Recovering quickly Acnologia punches the powerful Golem in its face with little effect. Naruto then launches his Golem at the dragon causing them to make a leap towards the sea tearing through a couple of mountains along the way.

Acnologia tries to punch the Golem, but is shot by a blast of raw chakra at close range. The Golem then grabs Acnologia's hand and breaks it. Naruto charges a large amount of his chakra through his Asura Path Supreme Steel Golem's six arms as it takes aim at Acnologia, and suddenly releases a blast of chakra from the hands in the form of giant beams that send Acnologia flying with major damage done to his face, chest, and it even lost an arm which had begun to regrow slowly... Not that he had noticed it in the first place. **"Not bad human, but not enough to put me down."** Acnologia said as he spread his wings drawing his head back.

He then roared loudly shaking the island tearing the ground apart and ripping the forest up from the roots. Nothing stood in the way of the dragon roaring. Naruto however had to cover his face due to all the debris flying at him. This dragon was powerful yes, but he was something better, he was the God of Fairy Tail, a Future Father to his and Mirajane's child which meant that he couldn't afford to hold back even if he wanted to. Acnologia was just his own army which is why so many fell to th power of the dragon throughout the ages of history which made him legendary. However history was about to change for the humans.

* * *

End Prime vs the Fallen/Enter Disturbed the Night

* * *

Naruto creates a clone and has it take over as he goes into sage mode. The clone steers the golem and the fight renews once again. After he gathers sufficient chakra Naruto has the clone flash the golem away just in time to avoid another roar from Acnologia. Raising his hand above his head he quickly creates a Rasenshuriken which screeches loudly as its creator floods it with sage energy before throwing it at Acnologia calling out **"Futon Rasenshuriken** _(Wind Style Rasenshuriken)"_ loudly as it screams towards Acnologia with high speeds. Acnologia smacks it away just before it detonated making Naruto curse under his breath at how Acnologia avoided his death.

" **DIE MORTAL!** " Acnologia yelled viciously before smashing the energy engulfed blonde shinobi around the torso region. Grunting, Naruto felt the claw tear through the energy he had consistently flowing around him in his transformed state. However, the damage was negligible because the transformation didn't allow that attack to penetrate his body in any way. Naruto blurred away and appeared underneath Acnologia and using his sage enhanced strength gave a powerful kick to the dragon's chin causing it to go soaring up towards the sky at high speeds. The clone on the golem flashed away as well and appeared beside Acnologia with a fist drawn back and punched him through a mountain.

The real Naruto met Acnologia at the other end, and kicked him back towards the clone. At this point they were playing tennis with Acnologia's gigantic body. The real Naruto grabbed him by the tail while using his sage powered strength and flipped several times in the air flinging him to the ground in the crevice of the mountain he had brought up during his... renovation of the sea so the two of them could fight. Naruto and the clone dove towards him preparing to end it with a single strike. However Acnologia didn't plan on going quietly into the night as he reached his hand out towards the two blonde's **"DIE"** he yelled out as he created a chain out of his magic and wrapped it around the clone Naruto, and then used it to throw it out of the picture.

He rolled out of the way of the real Naruto's strike and hopped onto another one of the mountains. Naruto's own quick momentum carried him into the crevice and he got himself stuck in the process as he crashed into the ground. Acnologia landed harshly before he then clapped his hands together and the sides of the mountain came together entrapping Naruto to where he couldn't escape his prison. The clone recovered as he tried rush Acnologia alone but had to dodge and block several projectiles on his way as Acnologia swung his tail and created several earthen spikes to try and slow the clone down.

At least until his feet got stuck in the ground that suddenly softened. Acnologia rushed him, and being unable to move, the most the clone could do was stab his sword into the ground and release Lightning chakra from it in order to help block the attack. However, Acnologia's own brute strength knocked him high in the air and the clone quickly recovered in midair. However the onslaught of attacks only continued when the clone was being bombarded by several boulders. Clenching his fist seconds before the clone could utilize his Crash Magic taught to him by Gildarts, Acnologia destroyed the clone only for the mountain that the real Naruto he had trapped to explode into millions of large cubes each the size of a small house while kicking up a large amount of dust into the air.

Naruto looked at Acnologia in frustration "Let's finish this mano a mano." he said as he jumped on the golem's head. Once again he charged his chakra through the golem and had it fire a large burst of energy at Acnologia which sent him sliding several feet back before he managed to get enough friction to stop. This battle would decide humanity's fate, and Naruto didn't plan to let the dumb lizard overcome him in a fight at all. He had to protect them at all costs, even if it meant giving his life in the process. If such a sacrifice was needed then he was that sacrifice. If humanity needed a protector then he was their shield to cover up with.

* * *

End Disturbed The Night/Enter Avenged Sevenfold The King

* * *

Charging the two began to battle once again. Acnologia punches the powerful Golem in its face with little effect. Naruto then launches his Golem at Acnologia causing them to make a leap towards the sea tearing through a couple of mountains along the way. Acnologia tries to punch the Golem, but is shot by a blast of raw chakra at close range. The Golem then grabs Acnologia hand and breaks it more along with several horns on it's head. Naruto charges a large amount of his chakra through his Asura Path Supreme Steel Golem's six arms as it takes aim at Acnologia, and suddenly releases a blast of chakra from the hands in the form of giant beams that send Acnologia flying with major damage done to it's face, chest.

Landing at the beach Acnologia stands up where one could see the damage from Naruto's attack caused. The fight doesn't let up and the two titanic warriors charge one another again. Naruto launches several small chakra blasts at Acnologia which was quickly followed by a slash from a sword on a transformed arm across the nose that cut it deeply it but quickly healed itself. Acnologia steps back and grabs one of the six arms of the Golem and then manages to break it off, but even with five arms left Acnologia knew the Golem wouldn't give in so easily. Acnologia then uses the now severed arm to smack the Golem in the 'back' of the head to attempt to knock it off balance but is unsuccessful.

Acnologia tries again, but the Golem turns around and grabs a hold of the dragon's hand. Naruto narrows his eyes "You picked the wrong time to fight me dragon." Naruto tells the dragon as he takes the severed arms sword and stabs it through Acnologia's shoulder. Naruto's Golem then slams the dragon's head into one of the cliff side causing it to rain rocks and dust. He the breaks the sword and smashes the two halves on either side of the demons face. "Lets see you try and bite me without a mouth now bastard." he growls before he removes half of Acnologia's face.

Acnologia's expression now showing an expression he thought impossible for someone like him. _Fear._ For the first time in his life, he was _afraid_ of a _human_. Acnologia turns to run away so he can recover, but Naruto won't let allow him to escape to cause harm to innocent people. He has the Golem use two of it's hands to grab Acnologia from behind causing the deformed and defeated dragon to croak out in fear, but then Naruto does something brutal that the people that are watching don't expect. He thrusts one of the free hands through Lullaby's chest and brings out a beating and bloody heart, where it is then crushed in the palm of the hand that made it's way through Acnologia's chest.

Naruto then rips the arm that was in Acnologia chest upwards causing the dragon's now only remaining arm as well as some of the chest to be ripped off of the now dying dragon. "We shall rise. And you...shall fall." Naruto says as Acnologia's blood flows out of the now dead dragons mouth as it falls to the ground unmoving. With the battle now over Naruto has his Golem walk towards the mages that had witnessed his death match against Acnologia. He then allows the Golem to 'shed it's armor' and extra appendages that fall to the ground causing dust to rise up in a screen of smoke that makes the Golem look like some kind of holy warrior come down from heaven to stop all evil.

When the Golem stops at a mountain that wasn't to far away Naruto releases the Golem and allows it to fall to the ground where it then turns into grey sludge and sinks into the earth where it came from. Naruto lands in front of the members of Fairy Tail and the Magic council panting heavily. That fight had taken more than he thought it would. _Speechless._ Jaws dropped at the display of that recent transmission, almost everyone that viewed the fight were wide-eyed. Naruto Uzumaki of Fairy Tail, otherwise known as **The God of Fairy Tail** , had defeated the Apocalypse Dragon, _Acnologia_. Only fearful murmurs ran rampant. Kurama smirked **"Well I'm bored again so I'm just gonna sleep now."** he said causing Naruto to sweatdrop.

* * *

End Avenged Sevenfold The King

* * *

Legal Guilds all over Fiore were now realizing the sheer strength and complete dominance Fairy Tail had now proven over them. They now realized, their respective Guilds simply paled in comparison. There was also one more thing the vast populace realized. This fight was certainly one that'll be remembered for generations to come, maybe even forever. Natsu seeing his new challenge immediately shouts to Naruto. "Hey Naruto fight me." comically. Of course everyone looks at Natsu like he grew a second head. Did he not just witness the battle that took place. Naruto just laughs at the rosette's brash attitude.

However he then makes his way through the stunned crowd towards three familiar faces. He reaches them and smiles "Told you I'd come back." he said as he wrapped the three women in a loving embrace. Mira is openly crying with tears of joy. Cana is silently shedding tears alongside Erza who embrace their love with equal passion. Erza looks up at the blonde and places her lips against his in a intimate kiss which he gratefully returns before he does the same with Mirajane and Cana. Elfman raises his arms into the air "SO MANLY NARUTO!" he exclaims in as he watched his brother figure reunite with his loving girlfriends.

Gildarts wouldn't admit it, but he didn't mind Naruto dating Cana as he was probably the only man with enough power to kick his ass with such ease. He couldn't wait to see the future kids he and Cana made together so he could spoil them to death. It was official now. Fairy Tail was indeed the most powerful guild in all the world. The sheer power displayed by one man in his fight against Acnologia was damn near just as Makarov predicted, a fight between Gods and Titans. Naruto smiled as he heard the cheering come from everyone around him. It was indeed a pleasant thing to hear right now instead of that annoying dragon's.

However Acnologia was indeed worthy of his title as he had fought him evenly until he had died. Although he didn't use many attacks Acnologia was indeed a worthy opponent. So he needed proper respect. Naruto turned around releasing the three women from his grasp and looked at Makarov "As much as I don't like it, we need to do something with Acnologia's body before someone gets the idea to use his corpse to fuel their own plans for world domination." he said as his guild master nodded his head. That would indeed be a bad thing if someone tried to use what remaining power the body had to try something. And it was a lot of magic.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap. Leave me a review and I will see you in the next challenge. Hopefully someone will adopt a story...**


	14. Chapter 14-Crystal Clear

**Not deleted or forgotten, just on hold for the time being until I catch up on my other main stories that I wanna finish before I start on this one.**

 **A story that will be completed in the future so enjoy this excerpt of Crystal Clear.**

* * *

 _Summary: He has been able to use the lost art of Crystal Dragon Slayer Magic for as long as he knew, after all he was taught to use it by his adoptive father who just so happened to be a giant dragon. Yes that is correct Naruto Kessho was raised and taught everything he knew by a dragon by the dragon of crystals, Ancalagon. His father had left him on July 7th in the year 777 and Naruto had no clue as to where he went, but he had faith he would return. So with his mind made up he begins his adventure and stumbles across the guild known as Fairy Tail where he meets several individuals._

 _The first was that bodacious babe known as Alexis (Fem Laxus) and her friends, the second was those obnoxious brats Erza and Mirajane who always fought, and finally there were the two brats who constantly annoyed him... Natsu and Gray. Natsu always challenged him to a fight, and Gray was always stripping in front of Alexis and the other women of Fairy Tail which was very rude. So when things begin to happen throughout Fiore its up to The Thunder-God Tribe and the powerful Dragon Slayer to find out why they were happening._

 _However they are not alone with the strange happenings in Fiore. In addition to having to fight several powerful Dark Guilds a powerful Mercenary Group called the Akatsuki is after the worlds most powerful types of Lost Magic's, and they currently have their eyes set on the Crystal King of Fairy Tail as well as his friends who wield Legendary Lost Magics of their own as Gray wields Devil Slayer Magic, Natsu uses Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, Galel uses Iron Dragon Slayer Magic, Juvia uses Sea Dragon Slayer Magic while Alexis uses Storm Dragon Slayer Magic. How will the powerful group handle such dangerous enemies when they can barely stand each other?_

 _Pairing: Naruto x Alexis (Fem Laxus) x Naruto x Galel (Fem Gajeel) x Naruto x Juvia (Water/Sea Dragon Slayer Juvia)_

 _Powerful Dragon Slayer Naruto/Third Gen. Dragon Slayer Naruto. Crystal Dragon Slayer Magic Element's Naruto will know-Diamond, Topaz, Ruby, Ruby, Emerald, Lapis Lazuli, Opal, Amethyst, Jade Sapphire_

* * *

He sat calmly in meditaion. He was sure he would find out the secret to achieving the ultimate power a dragon slayer could wield, but he did not know if he would learn how to achieve it at the moment. Currently the young man sat atop a thin flat stone slab which stood on top of a very tall spike of earth several hundred meters of the ground. His outfit consisted of a skin tight shirt with no sleeves showing off his large muscular frame. He also bears an extremely large tribal tattoo, which extends up to his left shoulder and covers part of his upper back. His pants were dark blue while he wore black shoes. He also had a necklace made of sharp red claws around his neck, a sash around his waist, a gold arm ring tightened around his right upper arm.

His father Ancalagon sat on the ground uncaring, but when he felt a sudden spike of power from his son he could only look up. Standing up the dragon looks to where his slayer meditates as the sun begin to shine thgrough the clouds revealing his form. Ancalagon is a blue, scaly large dragon with most notably his crystallized features protruding from his body, such as his horns and claws. His jaw is spiky, while his wings are in the same design with jagged edges coming from them. Ancalagon body is mostly made of crystal's; the entirety of his back is covered in large, blue jagged Crystal's.

His underbelly, on the other hand, is not, but is rather smooth in appearance. The scales on his face are a extremely dark blue to the point they appear to be black, he has dark green circular eyes, with his chin jutting out; his wings are also covered in thick Crystal's. Ancalagon's Crystal-covered tail ends in a club-like fashion. In addition, Ancalagon surprisingly sports extremely large wings; quite proportionate to his already-large body mass. He smirks when he watches the teen stand up calmly before jumping off the platform and lands in front of him. **"Any luck on your progress into the Dragon-force?"** the dragon questions him.

Naruto shakes his head "Besides the fact you told me I would have to ingest a large quantity of crystals, I have no clue other than having a Dragon Lacrima implanted into my body. Forgive me for being so weak, Father." he says with a bow of his head.

The dragon just laughs **"Well at least you are more mature than others about the fact you can't activate it on command."** Ancalagon states to the teen. Holding his arm up the dragon then surprises Naruto when he bites into the limb. Watching the blood pool Naruto watches as the dragon chants in his native language and shapes the blood into a object.

When the process is complete the dragon presents him with a multi-colored Lacrima he instantly recognizes as a Dragon Lacrima. Looking to his father he stutters out "I... I-I don't understand..." he says confused.

Ancalagon just laughs again **"You've earned it, my son. Even though you didn't activate it by slaying a dragon and bathing in their blood, you've shown enough maturity to have one. I'm sure you will do great things with such a power at your disposal."** the dragon says as he gently nudges the crystal towards the young man. Naruto looked to his father with a prideful expression.

With a bow he thanks his father and picks the enchanted crystal up and activates it. The two watch as his body absorbs the Lacrima and becomes one with him. After a long wait Naruto feels his power increase, but not by much. Looking to his father he questions "So what now?" while his father gives a stretch.

When he finishes stretching Ancalagon looks to the newly minted third generation dragon slayer **"Now, you train."** he tells Naruto. Before Naruto can get in a ready stance the dragon raises a hand **"However there is something I must tell you before we begin this new training regime."** he states.

Naruto cocks his head to the side "Well, what is it?" he asks the dragon.

Ancalagon sighs **"Naruto, I will be leaving for a while, but I don't know when I will return. I can't tell you why I have to leave, hell I shouldn't even be telling you this at all, but you are much older than any of the current dragon slayers around. I have to leave so I can protect you. A war is coming Naruto and we will be in the center of it all. Men fighting men, God's fighting God's, and the Dragon King's will emerge to end it all. That is all I can tell you as that is what the prophecy states."** he tells Naruto.

Waving his hands Naruto steps forward and raises a small crystal platform with his magic "Wait, wait, wait, wait a damn minute Ancalagon. You mean to tell me that because of some prophecy that may or may not even come to be, you have to leave me? I mean I know my training is nearly complete, but do you have to leave because of this prophecy or something?" he questions the beast and gets a nod from his father. The blonde releases a sigh "So... when do you leave?" he asks slowly.

 **"The week after I finish your training in my magic."** the dragon responds to the human honestly.

Naruto looks down a bit "And when will I have completed all of my training?" he questions his father.

 **"In one years time."** he responds. So that meant that he had exactly one year, and a week to be with his father.

Looking up he peers into the dragon's eyes "Well then, let's get started with that training." the young man states to the dragon.

The large dragon smirks at the teens words and then draws his head back filling his maw with magic **"Well then, best begin with the speed, and pain tolerance training eh son?"** he questions as a myriad of colored magic filled his jaws.

Upon settling the magic in a perfect proportion he releases the powerful strike towards the dragon slayer. Naruto claps his hands together "I guess so old man." he responds as the Breath Attack rushes him. With his Magic gathered he responds **"Kongoryu no Gongoheki** _(Diamond Dragon's: Diamond Wall)"_ and as the spell indicates a large wall of beautiful diamond rises out of the ground to take the brunt of the attack made by his father. Seeing cracks appear within the powerful defense Naruto jumps in the air just a sit bursts, only to be struck by his father's powerful tail. Even though they only had a year left to spend with each other, Naruto was going to get the most of the experience by being with his father as much as he could.

* * *

 **1 Year Later**

* * *

The time for his father to leave him had finally arrived. Naruto had learnt all he could, which was actually everything the dragon had to offer him, and now he was getting ready to bid the creature farewell on his journey where he hoped to eventually reunite with his father in the future. The two stood on the cliff not saying anything. After all they had already bid each other farewell several hours ago, but his father had decided to depart when the sun set over the horizon. He had spent the entire year progressing to a point where he could easily take on a entire guild on his own if he so chose, depending on who was in the said guild, but even with all his power he couldn't stop time.

He honestly didn't want his father to leave as he felt he still had things to learn, but he knew that even if he begged for the dragon to stay, he would only depart while he slept at night. When the final rays of sunlight vanished the two beings looked to each other and bowed. Naruto bowed with respect and honor towards his father bidding him farewell while Ancalagon bowed in gratitude and gratefulness. Rising up Ancalagon spread his wings and took off through the sky. Naruto watched until his father vanished from sight before he turned and begun his own journey, where it was even he didn't know for only time would be able to tell.

* * *

 **1 Month Later**

* * *

It has been a month since Ancalagon left, and Naruto was busy trying to find work. His crystals made him enough Jewel to live day to day, but only so much would be made from his power over crystal. He looked at the small amount of Jewel in his hand and sighed. With the current amount he had, he could only afford his next meal if only just. However before he could walk into the restraint he hears people speaking "Hey did you hear?" a man asks a person next to him.

The man next to him nods his head "Yeah, Master Makarov Ex-communicated his son out of the Fairy Tail Guild for trying to rape one of the female members." the man stated. Naruto shook his head, why should he care.

The man who asked the question nodded "Yeah, but I heard it was the two girls... uh Mira and Erza I think. Not sure, but if I ever see him I'm gonna make him pay for trying to do that to a defenseless young woman. I mean why would he even try and do that anyways? He used to be such a respectful person, but ever since he was told he wasn't getting the position of guild master he went nuts." he stated and Naruto begun to think to himself. There were several things that came to the dragon slayers mind. First was that a guild always made more than enough money and always had work. That was the first thing. Second was they had free room and board for their members who worked at said guild.

Finally was the food... they always had food on hand for their members so the wouldn't go hungry. Nodding to himself Naruto looked to the man "Excuse me, I couldn't help but overhear your conversation." he begun. The man waved him off saying it was fine and Naruto continued "Well if you would be so kind as to point me in the direction of the Fairy Tail guild and I shall be on my way." he said and the man pointed north of their position.

"See that large building over there, that's the Fairy Tail guild." he told Naruto. The dragon slayer nodded his head in thanks and begun to walk towards his next destination, hopefully his last one for the time being as he was starving.

Walking through the doors Naruto immediately raises a brow. He might've entered the wrong building... Reason because, a giant brawl was tearing the place apart. However he then noticed a extremely short man sitting on the bar with a mug of beer in his hand. Steeling his nerves he walked over ignoring the fights around him. Upon reaching the bar he cleared his throat gaining the elders attention "Yes, how can I help you son?" he asked Naruto.

Clearing his throat he spoke "Uhh you wouldn't happen to know where I can find the Master of Fairy Tail would you?" he asked getting a laugh from the short elderly man who nodded his head at the son of Ancalagon showing he did.

Clearing his throat he spoke "As a matter of fact I do. Allow me to introduce myself young man, I am Makarov Dreyer Third Master of Fairy Tail. So what can I do for you young man?" he asked Naruto who breathed a sigh of relief, he had been at the right place after all.

He cleared his throat "Look old man I'm gonna be blunt here and just say I need a place to work. Hell I'll gladly join the guild cuz I need the jobs you get as a guild." he stated bluntly.

Makarov nodded his head "Well that was pretty blunt. However I need to make you a official member in order for you to be able to accept any type of work we have available, even if you were to become a barman you would have to be a member of the guild." Makarov explained.

Naruto hummed in thought and then sighed "Ah what the hell, I guess I'll join your guild old man." he said.

This caused Makarov to smile happily "Well then let me be the first to welcome you to Fairy Tail." he said. He then gave a yell "ALRIGHT THAT IS ENOUGH!" causing all the fights to stop. Makarov jumped up onto his feet "Alright, as of right now we have a new member named..." he paused. Of course he had forgotten to ask the kid his name. Naruto leaned over and whispered his name into Makarov's ear. Makarov cleared his throat "Our new member's name is Naruto Kessho, so let's give him a warm welcome and CELEBRATE!" he shouted at the end as everyone cheered.

A young woman walked down the steps with a trio following close behind her. The woman was a blonde, much like him, Looking at her eyes he saw they were a sky blue that Naruto found himself admiring. Her hair is slicked back and placed in a pony tail. Its numerous spiky strands pointing backwards, though some falls down in a small tuft on her forehead. She has a distinct lightning bolt-shaped scar over her right eye, and much like her grandfather, her eyes have dark circles, with each of them possessing a single, prominent eyelash jutting outwards. She had an impressive bust for a girl that had her figure as they were double D's possibly even E's in size.

She had all the right curves in the right places too which was a plus in his book. Her outfit was composed of a shirt bearing the same pattern as her old tunic she once wore, green pants held up by a belt with a design similar to his shirt's, sporting a buckle adorned by a large ace of spades, and simple shoes. She also had a large, brown coat with light brown fur trimming around the neck and the sleeves' edges, draped over her shoulders almost like a cape. She cleared her throat Hey old man, me and the team are gonna go ahead and take this Quest." she said as she showed him the flyer.

Looking it over Makarov hummed to himself before nodding "Alright on two conditions." he responded to her.

This caused the girl to seize up for a moment, "Like what?" she questioned.

Makarov chuckled "Well the first is you have to place the guild stamp on Naruto as I have to go to a meeting soon, and the second is take him with you as he is low on funding." Makarov stated as he jumped down from the bar. Wow he was really short if he barely reached his knees in complete height.

The young woman growled "And do tell, why I should do that?" she questioned her grandfather.

The elder chuckled "Because I not only said so, but it is the kind thing to do. Now if you excuse me I have to go." he said as he jumped down from the table and walked away. The girl gave a growl as she reached behind the bar for something.

She then pulled out a rod and looked at him "Alright, where do you want your guild-mark and what color would you like it to be in?" she asked him. Naruto gave a shrug as he pulled his shirt up and over his head. The girl not expecting this, as well as her other female companion, begun to blush a deep red at how well formed his body was.

Naruto pointed to a spot on his chest next to his tattoo "Here, in... silver." he told her. The young woman nodded her head and placed the marker. When she pulled it away there on his chest was a silver colored Fairy Tail guild symbol. Putting his shirt back on the two women had to suppress small groans at not being able to see his body anymore.

She cleared her throat "Alright seeing as we are going to be working together I guess I might as well tell you my name, I am Alexis Dreyer granddaughter of the current Master and future Fourth Master of Fairy Tail. I already know who you are so I don't need a introduction. However when we are halfway to our destination I want a rundown of your skills and Magic and we will return in kind." she stated.

Naruto nodded his head "Alright, your the boss." he stated with a grin on his face.

Alexis scoffed "Only because I was put in this position by my friends, now lets go and get the money so I can go home for the night and don't have to ogle you- I-I mean where I don't have to see you." she said correcting herself.

She damn near said so she could ogle his body, but she was lucky she caught herself before she did so. Naruto gave a shrug of the shoulders "Alright then let's go." he said to the woman as he begun to walk out of the guildhall. Well the easy part was done, now he had to worry about the fact of, one) where was he gonna live, two) how was he going to pay for said living arrangement, three) the cargo his father entrusted him with a week before he left, four) making sure said cargo wasn't touched by anyone without his say so. After all his dad said it was a special type of cargo. Hell he didn't even know what his dad placed in his bag as it looked like some sort of crystal he could eat so why was it a precious cargo to begin with? What had he gotten himself into?

* * *

Naruto followed the group to the train station in silence. Reason being was he was trying to take in the sight of how the group he was with communicated. So far he had found that Alexis and Evergreen got along swimmingly as all discussed was clothes, magic, and finally a place to live as a team. Ok he could work with that. Bickslow and Freed... they were a odd pair. Freed was going on and on about how Runes could easily destroy his friends Black Magic and his precious "babies" in a instant. Of course Bickslow didn't take that kindly and retorted his "babies" would destroy Freed's Runes with relative ease.

This gave Naruto a hint as to what type of Magic the two guys used, but he hadn't been able to learn anything about the type of Magic the girls used to fight with. Upon arriving at the train station the group quickly boarded a train to a region in Fiore known to have a singular mountain known as "The Lonely Mountain of Erebor" and Naruto had a clue as to what type of Quest they were on. Alexis cleared his throat "Alright as I said back at the guild we were gonna tell each other what our skill's as well as Magic were so let's get it over with." she huffed out.

Naruto and the other's nodded. Naruto cleared his throat "Ok, I will go first since you guys have known each other for a bit. My Name is Naruto Kessho. I use Crystal Dragon Slayer Magic, I know a minimal amount of Requip Magic so I can store some things away as well as call upon things in battle. I am a expert in hand-to-hand combat and know several different fighting styles to fight with. I am a weapon's expert and can use just about any type of weapon to fight with. My main weapon that I fight with is a staff though I will use a sword from time to time." Naruto began as he explained what he was capable of doing.

Sure the group was shocked he could use Dragon Slayer Magic, but with all he was listing off Naruto was easily describing himself as a S-Class wizard. Naruto continued to explain what his skills and Magic were "I was trained since I was a three years old in how to use my Dragon Slaying Magic by the Crystal Dragon King, Ancalagon who is one of the ten Dragon Kings that still exist. However I am different than a average Dragon Slayer as my father gifted me with a Crystal Dragon Slayer Lacrima to boost my power and give me access to my Dragonforce. Other than that I am a ordinary Wizard." he told them.

They all nodded to the information they were given. He was a diamond in the rough and would greatly help them as a team. Alexis cleared her throat "Ok my name is Alexis Dreyer. I am a expert in Elemental Magic, specifically Lightning Magic. I am a master in hand-to-hand combat and know a total of three different fighting styles. I am extremely fast and can dodge most strikes sent at me. I know how to utilize Sleep Magic therefore I am immune to the effects of said magic. I have a immensely durable body and can take a strike from just about anything and dish out a counter in return." she stated.

Naruto nodded his head. No wonder she was considered for this type of Quest, she had the power to back up her conviction. The green haired man, Freed, cleared his throat "My name is Freed Justine. I am a master in Letter Magic, Jutsu Shiki, Solid Script, Eye Magic, Teleportation, Dark Écriture, Requip, Swordsmanship, expert Martial Artist as I know eight different combative styles." he explains and once again Naruto nods his head. So basically he was a bit of a nerd with his magic. Ok not as impressive as Alexis was, but still it could have been worse than what he was told by the green haired wizard.

Bickslow, from what he remembered, cleared his throat "Ok unlike the geek here I am a expert in human possession. Basically it allows me to control souls in any form of inanimate object. I also use a type of Magic called Figure Eyes which essentially allows me to control those who come into eye contact with me. I believe that's it." he said as he crossed his arms across his chest.

Ok simple and straight to the point Naruto respected that. Evergreen cleared her throat "Alright now that they have gone I believe it is my turn, besides I should have gone second as I am a lady and proper etiquette demands that a lady always goes first." she stated as she glared at her male teammates.

The two men hold their arms up in defense showing that she should have been faster when they went. She cleared her throat as she calmed down "Alright then I guess I will wrap this up. My name is Evergreen and like these two knuckleheads I too use a type of Eye Magic called Stone Eye's, which as it sounds allows me to turn my opponents to stone. I also use my own form of Light Magic I like to call Fairy Magic. I have the ability to use Telekinesis and I can also fly with my magic. I know how to utilize Letter Magic, but I am not as proficient as Freed is in that department. That is all." she explained to the blonde Dragon Slayer.

Nodding his head Naruto looked to Alexis "So, what exactly is this Quest about, and who wants us to get it done?" he questioned.

Alexis sighed, "Well from what I read on the flyer there is a sacred treasure that lies within the Lonely Mountain of Erebor. In fact the person requesting it is a historian who is willing to pay top dollar for the artifact within. However whenever someone accepts the job they never return. That's why I got my team with me to do this instead of going solo like those who took the job before. With you here it's just added insurance of our survival." she told Naruto.

The blonde hummed in thought. The only reason he could think of for the wizards who had taken the job before to never return was because of a old enemy of his father. Although it had been centuries since his father seen said enemy only one had resided within Erebor for this long... Viracocha the Stone Dragon. A dragon of his caliber could have easily taken over the lonely mountain, but even if Viracocha had he was merely a Elite Class Dragon compared to his fathers own power since Ancalagon was considered one of the top ten most powerful dragons in the world even to this day.

With this in mind the group of five sat in silence for the rest of the trip. When they arrived at the station they immediately got off and looked around the seaside built city. As old as it was the people here were still happy. Naruto couldn't help but smile as he looked at the children running around as their laughter filled the air. Naruto turned his head and gazed at the Lonely Mountain. Turning away just as fats he saw Alexis and her team walk up with sacks full of supplies. It would take the better part of a week to reach the summit of the tall mountain, "You guys ready?" he asked and they all nodded.

* * *

 **One Week Later**

* * *

The group of five stood in front of a massive set of doors that would lead into what was once known as the Mountainside Empire. Naruto knew what lay ahead, but his team didn't. He had spent the past week getting to know them, and found that he got along with each of them quite well, hell he got along with Alexis the most and that was saying something with how brash the woman was with everyone she talked to. Bickslow smirked "Might as well get going. I mean we made it this far so no going back right?" he asked.

Naruto nodded his head "Your right about that. What I'm more worried about is the opponent we will most likely have to face to get to this damn artifact." he said.

That garnered their attention. Alexis turned to face the Dragon Slayer "What the hell do you mean by that?" she demanded. The team all nodded their heads in agreement with the blonde woman.

Naruto scratched the back of his head "Well, I can tell you this. Our opponent is not human, and I am the only person that can stand up to him. Besides, would you like to explain to a dragon that you are there to practically steal from him?" he asked.

The group looked confused, "I thought that your father left?" Freed said.

Naruto shook his head "This dragon isn't my father. Hell this lizard isn't even in the same classification as Ancalagon." he responded.

Evergreen gained a curious expression "What do you mean by that?" she questioned him.

Naruto sighed "My father is one of the ten most powerful dragons to have ever been born. The one that resides here is nothing compared to him or the other nine dragons I speak of. When we come face to face with this guy, I want you to start searching for the artifact while I hold him off." he told them

. Alexis and the Thunder Legion looked to him in surprise "What! Why would you say something like that?" Evergreen questioned.

Naruto cracked his neck "Because, only a Dragon Slayer can stand up to a dragon. Especially a Elite Class Dragon such as this guy." he responded as he walked through the doors.

They walked in silence through the corridors and looked in awe at the amount of gold coins that littered the ground. There was so much there that it could fund several kingdoms fro centuries, in fact Naruto had collected several dozen chest that were as big as him. Needless to say he didn't want any Jewel from the quest... if they were to survive that is. As they turned another corner Naruto suddenly leapt back pulling the group with him. Alexis was about to speak but Naruto covered her mouth and placed a finger to his lips, _"He's sleeping right over there, so be silent. One wrong move could kill us all._ " he whispered harshly.

Alexis and the others nodded in understanding, however they were shocked when a voice called out to them, **"I already know you are there. Show yourself to me, and I might think of letting you live. Also to the one that collected several chests of my gold please return what is rightfully mine."** the dragon spoke as it stood up. Naruto motioned for them to follow, but whispered for them to stay silent. Naruto walked out first and with several glows the chests appeared before the dragon. Viracocha nodded in satisfaction before he narrowed his eyes, **"Your kind dare shows itself here in my abode?"** the dragon growls out aiming the question at Naruto.

Naruto raises his hands in the air "Lord Viracocha of the Earth, I mean no harm to you, I am only here to collect a simple artifact as well as a bit of currency and me and my group shall be on our way. I implore you to think this through before we must come to a form of disagreement and you have to soil your talons in a fight." he told the dragon. Alexis and the Thunder Legion were looking at the dragon in awe. To think that Dragons were in fact real, and not some sort of fantasy. Sure Viracocha was big, but he certainly was not as big as Ancalagon was as Naruto remembered him to be, and that was a fact.

Unlike most Dragons, Viracocha, rather than having claws, has extended digits and a smooth, dark patagium, making his anatomy and method of flight more akin to a bat's than an actual Dragon's; additionally, there are spikes running down from the his spine and onto the tail, which in itself ends in a rippled, almost torn fashion. However Viracocha's body, however, is quite plainly, made of rock; the entirety of his back is covered in large, jagged stones. His underbelly, on the other hand, is not, but is rather rough in appearance.

The stones on his face are arranged in a linear fashion around his dark, circular eyes, with his chin jutting out; his wings are also covered in stone. Viracocha lacks claws on his lower feet, and his feet are flat and are instead covered, much like the rest of his body, in stone. Unlike most Dragons, the Viracocha lacks fangs, and instead has flat, rather blunt, teeth; his stone-covered tail ends in a club-like fashion Viracocha scoffs **"I already know what you seek."** the Dragon days as it pulls out a glowing gem " **Know this, the Arkenstone** **drives** **any** **who hold it insane. That and it is mine, so no** **I** **will not be giving it up, especially to a bunch of filthy humans."** the Dragon states to them in a honest tone.

Alexis narrowed her eyes at the reptile. So the lizard wasn't only cocky, it was a jackass that insulted everybody it spoke to. Suddenly to the group of four, as well as the dragon's, surprise the beast is suddenly encased in a thick prison of pure Emerald that grew until it formed a large block around Viracocha. Naruto ran up and grabbed the Arkenstone and threw it to Alexis, just as the chests of gold disappeared once again. Naruto then begun to run back in the direction they had come from "Come on, that prison won't hold him forever. You got your artifact, now you need to get it to the client." he stated.

Alexis and the others followed closely behind him confused as to what was happening. Alexis ran beside Naruto "What are you talking about. I mean we watched as you covered the lizard in that stuff, but why are we running from the place?" she questioned him.

Naruto looked to her while he ran "Because when he escapes he is going to come after us for that gem, and I will have to fight him." he told her honestly. When they got outside Evergreen sprouts her wings and takes off. Freed transforms using his Dark Ecriture and follows with Bickslow using his dolls to follow.

Naruto watches as Evergreen comes back and grabbed Alexis and we at high speed towards the town by the sea. Naruto nods his head and slams his foot down and the ground smoothes out and forms a slide to the base of the mountain, and he jumps down and follows them. Viracocha flexes his power once again and the prison shatters. He growls **"Damn you, you damned humans. I will not tolerate** **being** **stolen from.** **I'LL** **MAKE YOU PAY! I'LL END THE FIGHT BETWEEN SLAYER AND DRAGON ONCE AND FOR ALL!"** the dragon roars as he slams through the nearest pillar to give chase where he quickly crashed through a wall and then sees the escaping humans on the outside world.

With a growl the Dragon spreads his wings, **"You shall not escape from me!"** Viracocha yells out gaining everyone's attention. Naruto felt his eyes widen in shock. He knew the dragon would escape, but never that fast. Alexis and the Thunder Legion gasped as the Dragon flew after them. The people that lived at the bottom of the mountain gasped in shock, awe, and fear as the mighty Dragon approached them. Naruto concentrates his magic and a pillar erupts from the ground where it throws the Dragon Slayer into the air towards the Dragon at high speed. Coating his hand with his magic Naruto quickly reaches the Dragon.

He then gives a powerful roar as he throws his fist at the dragon, _"DIE!"_ Naruto yells as his fist connects to the Dragon with a mighty explosion that shakes the mountain, while a cloud of dust rolls down the mountainside to the small town. Alexis and the Thunder Legion had landed just outside the town when the dust clod reached it. Soon the large cloud begun to disappear and what Alexis and everyone saw made them shiver. Naruto had been impaled by one of Viracocha's horns through his stomach.

Bickslow went wide eyes at the sight, "What the hell, I thought he was a dragon slayer, he shouldn't have been easily beaten." he stated.

Alexis went to her knees "Oh my god..." she whispers in shock. Viracocha gives a grunt as he tosses the half dead Dragon Slayer off. Naruto rolls to a stop just as he reached Alexis and coughed up blood.

Viracocha smirks **"The long battle between Dragons and our vile S** **layer's** **has come to an end. Now return the Arkenstone or else** **I** **will unleash my wrath human."** he demanded from her. Alexis slowly nods her head and rolls the rock to the Dragon where he then surprisingly swallowed it in front of all the humans present before he gave a dark laugh **"I can't believe you fell for a simple trick such as that you stupid human. Oh well I guess humans never change after all. N** **ow** **I** **destroy you all. Arkenstone, raise my power** **to** **that** **of the most powerful Dragon King."** The Dragon roared and his scales turned red from the power he gathered from the Arkenstone.

Viracocha gives off a loud roar as his body glows and his power skyrocketed right before their very eyes. It was a shocking display of power that caused the ground to shake and the sky to cry out in fear. Alexis kneels beside Naruto and grabbed his face "Listen to me. I don't care who you are or what kind of magic you can use. All I know is that you are the only person capable of taking on that Dragon. So do us a favor and wake up already." she told the man. Naruto gave a groan as his eyes opened up slowly and he looked at Alexis in the eye's.

Viracocha growled as he watched Naruto stand up **"So, you still** **live** **even after that. The one who lives to kill my kind... In the end,** **however** **you** **live long enough only for you TO DIE BY THE TALONS OF A DRAGON!"** Viracocha roared as he slammed his tail down towards Naruto who grabbed Alexis and jumped away in time to avoid being crushed by the appendage. Alexis nodded her head in thanks as Naruto stepped forward.

Looking the Dragon in the eye he spoke honestly "I don't live to kill the Dragon's. After all, I have a better reason than that." he told Viracocha.

Coating his fist in magic Alexis and all the people who had yet to flee watched as the magic spread across his body. Naruto growled "For my new comrades, to protect them. That's why I am still alive. That's why I will stop you, HERE AND NOW!" Naruto roars as his power suddenly skyrocketed to unimaginable heights while covering his body in a powerful aura of color.

* * *

Enter Soundtrack: My Fight by From Ashes to New

* * *

Everyone is forced to cover their faces as the powerful blast of sudden power crashes upon them. With that Dragon and Slayer rush at each other Viracocha roars as he charges at Naruto **"THIS TIME YOU DIE!"** and they meet in the middle.

Naruto jumps in the air and connects a powerful left hook that stops the Dragon in his tracks where he then utilizes a roundhouse kick to send Viracocha skidding backwards. Viracocha roars in anger as he flaps his wings to lift himself up " **DAMN YOU,** **YOU** **RAT!"** he roars at Naruto. With another flap of his wings the powerful Dragon releases several streams of Magic down at Naruto. The blonde cries out in shock as the beams of energy force him to the ground where they explode in a large fireball of energy that kicks up a large cloud of dust.

Meanwhile as the people watch in amazement as Bickslow has pulled out a camera to record the epic battle. Alexis watches in awe at Naruto's power as he easily pushed the Elite Dragon empowered by the Arkenstone with ease. She noticed the camera in her friends hands but doesn't comment. Their attention is drawn to the Dragon and their eyes widen in shock as a immense amount of magic fills his jaws. With a mighty roar the Dragon releases a powerful Breath Attack down upon Naruto where the ensuing explosion causes the spectators to fly away yelling in shock.

Viracocha slowly descended to the ground where he landed and scoffed **" Pathetic humans the lot of you. Your species is weak, and it disgusts me how your kind wiped us out taking our freedom in the process."** The Dragon says as the smoke clears. However the sight that Viracocha sees causes him to stop **"What, impossible. You turned into a dragon!"** he gasps out in shock as Naruto a form is revealed. Having barely active the power of his Dragonforce in time he had withstood the powerful attack Viracocha attempted.

When this state is activated, Naruto's body becomes much more akin to an actual Dragon's, with his whole body becoming covered in an aura of multicolored light even thicker and brighter than that provided by his Crystal Drive, and with a thick blue, red, black, green, gold intricate scale-like patterns appearing to cover the outer edges of his face, underneath and around his eyes, extending down from the side of his neck and onto the rest of his body. These are shown to be more and more uniform as they get farther from the central portion of his body, which instead bear several scattered, distinct scales, elongated and placed diagonally in certain places.

Naruto slowly looks up at the Dragon and smirks as his power now equals it's own. Naruto draws his head back and unleashes a mighty bellow causing the ground around him to explode from the sheer power of his yell. Suddenly he vanishes from Viracocha's sight as well as the spectators. He appears underneath the Dragon and lands a mighty uppercut that send the Dragon flying into the air. A large Emerald pillar bursts from the ground and shoots Naruto into the sky as he follows Viracocha to do battle. Appearing out of the smoke Naruto growls as he nears the Dragon. Viracocha rights himself in the air, only for Naruto to appear and suddenly land several blows to his body as he strikes against his hard scales.

Viracocha growls **" I understand** **now** **. You haven't transformed into a dragon. This is the** **Dragonforce** **that** _ **h**_ **e used to nearly wipe out my entire race. You're just like him, Acno-** however

Naruto's voice interrupted him, "It doesn't matter who I remind you of. Blood, meat, or bone I need none of it." He roars out at the dragon. Drawing his hand back his hand is coated in powerful crystals " I HAVE DECIDED THAT FROM HERE ON OUT THAT I WILL DEVOTE MY ENTIRE BEING TO PROTECTING THEM! BLOOD, MEAT, OR BONE I NEED NONE OF IT IF IT MEANS I CAN SAVE THEM!" he tells the Dragon in furious rage. Viracocha calls upon more power and his body turns purple and he charges at Naruto once again.

* * *

End Soundtrack: My Fight by From Ashes to New

* * *

With one last clash Naruto's fist connects with Viracocha and with one last roar his power quickly overcomes the Dragon where Viracocha is sent hurtling towards the ground. With a crash Viracocha landed just at the outer edges of the town inside a crater. Naruto lands and deactivated his Dragonforce. Looking down he finds the Arkenstone had been regurgitated from the dragon's belly. He picks it up and looks to Alexis and nods his head towards her. Viracocha weakly opened his eyes as he begins to die **"I understand now... I get it,** **the** **reason you fight.** **You** **don't** **have a want for gold or precious jewels... You** **wanna** **protect those** **who** **you** **are** **as friend... So** **I** **too, shall** **believe** **in this ideal of yours..."** Viracocha states as his body disappeared while the power flowed into Naruto.

The blonde sat down with a huff as his dragonforce faded away. Alexis and the Thunder Legion came running up and begun bombarding him with a series of questions he couldn't understand. So instead he just begun to laugh. Alexis stopped her questioning and gained a curious look, "What is so fuuny?" she asked him seriously as she placed a hand on her hip.

Naruto shook his head "Oh its nothing. However I think that that this, is yours." he said holding up the Arkenstone causing the four of them to gasp.

Alexis took it gently from the man "W-What... H-H-How I thought that it was lost when the dragon died." she stated.

Naruto shook his head "Nah, when I gave that one uppercut to Viracocha, it was forced out from under his tongue where he was siphoning off the power it had." he explained to her.

Alexis held it gingerly "Well, either way... thanks. Without this we would've never been able to complete that- however she was cutoff when Naruto suddenly stood up and turned around confusing the group. Alexis almost scoffed at the rudeness, but then she heard it... a loud growling sound that came from beyond the mountain. Naruto couldn't help but grin at this as he easily recognized the sound of a ally coming towards them.

He turned back just as the next dragon came over the top of the mountain with a loud roar causing all of them to jump in fright. Looking to the group he grinned "Don't worry, he's on our side." he told them.

Alexis looked at him with wide eyes "And how the hell would you know that, huh?" she questioned him.

Naruto chuckled as he turned back around "Well, he is my uncle so I guess that would be the best explanation I have to offer for right now." he told her as the dragon came in closer. He had missed the old fossil as it had been several years since he spoke with his uncle face to face like this.

Upon closer inspection the group of five noticed that the dragon was mainly covered in a white gem. Medrith is made up of Diamond hard crystals; the entirety of his back is covered in large, jagged diamonds. His underbelly, on the other hand, is not, but is rather rough in appearance. Medrith is several times larger than the recently slain Viracocha, with light-colored scales running all over his body. He has a mane of diamonds running down his back and arms, which appear to be connected to his feathery wings. While having three pairs of extensions from the jaw, Medrith has a dark-colored wing-like design over his eyes that's complemented by two oval designs right above it, the bigger one on the bottom and the smaller one on top.

He also has them on his paws, four extending from the forearm and three on each finger. There's a noticeable border above his nostrils that divides his mouth from his face, extending near the back of the head. Finally, he has a pair of jagged horns extending from the base of his skull and feather-like scales extending from the back of his knees. Naruto smirks as his uncle slowly lands while shaking the ground from doing so. Naruto walks forward and waves a hand "It's been awhile hasn't it, uncle?" he speaks to the dragon casually.

The dragon gives a bark of laughter **"Indeed it has. Look how big you've gotten. No longer a pipsqueak anymore eh?"** the dragon questions.

* * *

To say that what they were seeing now, as Viracocha had been killed by the dragon slayer, was uncomprehend-able. Medrith had flown them back to the mountain kingdom that had countless gold coins, which Naruto had collected far more of now that he could freely do so, and had then led them to a tightly closed vault. Utilizing his immense strength the dragon forced the door to open for them. Naruto immediately took notice of a powerful staff that seemingly radiated power. The dragon gave a chuckle **"It's the Dragon Cry Staff, one of the more powerful magic based weapons the dwarfs created using a bit of Elven, Dwarfish, and Dragon Magic eons ago."** he told the teen.

Naruto looked to his uncle "Explain." he stated getting another chuckle from the dragon.

Gently plucking the staff up he handed it to Naruto **"It was forged when each of us, that being the Dwarfs-Dragon's-and Elves, were in a great alliance that saw to humanities prosperity. It has the ability to Absorb a enemies rage and sorrow as well as their Magical Power and reflect it back at them like a mirror. It has several other abilities I have a vague knowledge of, but I am quite sure you will figure out how to use them in due time."** he stated as he handed the staff to Naruto.

The Dragon Cry, appears as a blue and red crooked staff with a scaly design reminiscent of a Dragon. Naruto stares in awe at the incredible staff. How could something like this still exist, even after countless centuries. Medrith clears his throat gaining his surrogate nephews attention **"As per your father's request I bestow this marvelous weapon to you, use it wisely my nephew."** he tells Naruto who shakes his head confused as he grasps the staff in hand.

He looks back to his uncle "What do you mean?" he asked.

The dragon huffed **"It was forged on his order's and thus you are its rightful owner seeing as you are the first one to hold it."** he told the teen.

Bickslow pouted "Aww that's no fair, how come he get's the really cool staff and we get nothing?" he whined out. Medrith sighed as he strolled to the back all the while he grumbled about greedy brats and their want for awe inspiring abilities. Several minutes go by and Medrith returns with some books and some other trinkets in his claws. Setting them down the dragon picks the books up and looks at them as he starts to separate them. He shoves a pile to Freed, another to Evergreen, and then looks to the thick one he held in his hands with a thoughtful look upon his face as if he was contemplating whether or not he should give it to the man.

With a shrug he sets it down in front of the teenager. Each of the members of the Thunder Legion pick up the books and gasp in shock. Freed was astounded such a type of Magic even existed, but it was a Magic he would gladly learn, Memory Make Magic was a type of Lost Magic coupled with Maker Magic. It was one of the most powerful types of Magic created after the Slaying Arts were developed long ago. He would cherish this gift for the remainder of his days as he would one day teach some of the next generation how to use this magic to bring glory and honor to the guild he called home and family.

Evergreen got a book on "True Fairy Magic" and as it looked was actual Magic that possibly real Fairies used back in the ancient times. This was possibly the greatest thing she ever received besides her guild-mark when she first joined the Fairy Tail guild when she was younger. Bicklsow was looking through the book in awe at the amount of different spells he could use to strengthen his power using Black Magic. The way the spells worked was nearly unlimited, with the only weakness being ones imagination. He could literally become one of the most powerful people in the guild with just a dozen of the spells easily.

Alexis is still looking at the black and purple colored dragon as she awaits for her gift that was promised. Turning towards her the dragon moves his arm to his mouth and bites into it drawing blood. Naruto gasps in shock as he knew what was happening. His uncle was bestowing a Dragon Lacrima upon the beautiful woman like his father had done for him. When the pool of blood that had been made from his own wound had finished growing Naruto and Alexis both watched as, just like Naruto's father, he chanted in the Dragon Tongue to craft the powerful item of power. When it was done he simply picked it up and dropped it into the stunned girls hands.

She looked from the Lacrima to the dragon in confusion before Naruto looked to his uncle and spoke "Uncle, are you sure you want to do something like this?" he asked the dragon.

Medrith chuckled **"But of course. I always wanted to train a dragon slayer of my own, but I never really could find one to teach that was worthy. Besides I'm sure she will use the power o the Dragon Lacrima for the right things."** he told Naruto. The blonde woman was astounded by what she heard. The item in her hands was a Dragon Lacrima, a extremely rare and valuable Magic Item that was worth countless Jewels.

She looked to the dragon "Medrith-san, are you sure I am worthy of such a gift. I'm sure a gift of some books on Elemental Magic would have sufficed just as good if not better than a gift as valuable as your Lacrima." she stated.

Medrith laughed **"Didn't you hear me, I always wanted to have my own Dragon Slayer so that means I wanted you to have it. Besides Dragon Slayer Magic isn't as popular as it was when I was younger."** he told the girl.

Alexis bowed her head in gratitude "Then I accept your gift Medrith-san." she told the great dragon in happiness at the fact she had a powerful trump card to use in the future.

* * *

It had been a week since the trip to Erebor, and news about the battle between Naruto and Viracocha had spread like wildfire across the lands. Currently Naruto and the team he had left with were at a bank trying to deposit the _extremely_ large amount of currency Naruto had acquired from the job. Several chests had been filled with rare gems and minerals while the rest were filled with gold and priceless artifacts. Currently Alexis wouldn't be surprised if Naruto had more dough than the king did. The bank manager was trying not to have a heart attack from the sheer amount there was, and the current amount they seen in front of them wasn't even a eighth of what he took from the mountain kingdom.

Bickslow had bought himself a new house with his share of the reward he got from the job as well as Freed and Evergreen. Alexis was waiting to spend her reward money on some new clothes she saw a few hours ago when they had returned to Magnolia. When the group had finished their visit to the bank Naruto decided he would treat the team that helped him join as a true member of Fairy Tail to a nice lunch, he was paying of course, at a nearby food bar named 'Luigi's Pizzaria and Diner' as a thanks for helping him settle in to the guild. Naruto wouldn't admit it, but he had enjoyed slaying that dragon back at the Lonely Mountain who thought it was better than a human.

As they sat and ate their meal Naruto was asked a couple of questions on how powerful he really was, and he replied he was strong enough to slay superior level dragons and then went on to explain what types of dragons there were and then the definition of their level. There were the normal dragons, then you had Low Class Dragons, which were followed by High Class Dragons. Then there were Elite Class Dragon's, Ultimate Class Dragon's, Superior Class Dragon's, Low Superior Class Dragon's, High Superior Class Dragon's, then there were the Dragon's who were practically undefeatable... the Ten Dragon Kings. Now these dragon's were so powerful that no being in the world besideds a more powerful being could challenge them, such as a God for instance.

Naturally this came as a bit of a shock to think there were dragon's who were so powerful that it would be hopeless to challenge them to a battle, but they took all the information in stride. Alexis cleared her throat "Well I guess that the lesson on dragon hierarchy was a convenience, but where do we play into it?" she asked Naruto curiously.

Naruto gave a chuckle "We don't. To the dragon's we are simply either a food source or their worst nightmare. As dragon slayers our power is literally the only thing that can penetrate their hide and cause any form of injury to them. However there are mereits to using this magic. One is the fact that dragon slayer's are easily prone to getting motion sickness. Two we use up twice as much magic power than the average wizard thus we have higher levels of power compared to a average wizard. Finally we are far more sense driven rather than logic. It is simple physiology.'" he told her honestly.

Alexis nodded her head and then looked to the only other person with the new magic she had obtained "Well, seeing as you are the only one that uses Dragon Slayer Magic here besides me, do you think you could help me learn how to use it?" she asked him.

Naruto gave a shrug "I can, but I know you can do it on your own. However I'm willing to give you lessons on all of the basics of Dragon Slayer Magic, but not in mine. I mean you use electricity, so that meansI have to teach you how to channel the magic of the Dragon Lacrima properly that way you don't hurt yourself." he told her.

With that he stood up and begun to walk away with following his example "Ok, show me the ropes would you." she stated.

Bicklsow stood up and cleared his throat "Well I guess that since you'll be training with your magic I'll be going now." he stated as he turned around and begun to walk away with his cursed dolls following him.

Evergreen nodded her head "Yeah, I guess I should go study my True Fairy Magic while there is still time for me to do it." she said in agreement. Freed didn't say anything and just followed her and both knew he was going to study his own Memory Make Magic on his own.

Naruto motioned for Alexis to follow him, and with that the two dragon slayer's left the guildhall. Instead of leading her to some sort of training area, he led her to his house. Alexis looked to her fellow blonde in confusion, "Why are we at your new house?" she asked him.

Naruto looked back and smirked "Well I have something I need to check on. And I also have to gather some crystals so I can keep my energy up while I train you in the coming thunderstorm." he told her. With that he led her further into his home. Taking a left down a corridor he walked further down and came to a door. Biting his thumb he drew some blood and smeared it across the door where a hidden sealing matrix appeared shocking Alexis as he hadn't told the Thunder Legion all of his abilities.

She looked at him with a raised brow "You never said you knew Sealing Magic." she stated getting a chuckle from the man.

Looking at her he tapped his nose "Every wizard has his secrets you know, this is only one of them. Come on, and don't tell anybody about what I'm about to show you. People will literally kill for what is in this room." he told her as he stepped over the threshold and into a quite large room. He moved out of the way allowing Alexis to enter the room, and what she saw in the center caused her to gasp in shock. In the center of the room was a literal oven with a open top that had roiling flames rising from the center. However it was what lay in the flames that caused her to gasp.

She looed to him in shock "Is that what I think it is?" she asked him and got a nod from the blonde man.

In the center of the flames was a crystal-like sphere, which had red, orange, yellow, blue, green, purple, black, gold, white, and pink protrusions emerging from the sphere. Naruto looked to her with a smirk "What did you think I was hiding?" he asked in a mocking tone.

Alexis scoffed and placed her arms under her impressive bust "To be honest I had thought you had a large chest of rare gems, not whatever is in that flaming pit." she stated as Naruto walked over to the wall and pulled a chain which slowly killed the flames. With another pull a air duct opened up in the roof allowing the smoke that filled the room to filter out into the open sky. With that done Naruto then coated his hand in what appeared to be literal diamonds before he reached over the smoldering pit to grab the sphere. Stepping back he told her to follow him where he quickly walked out of the room and then outside into the cool evening air.

Setting the crystal sphere on the ground he smiled at himself as he heard a scratching sound from the inside of the sphere. Alexis felt her eyes widen in shock as she looked to Naruto "Is that seriously what it sounds like?" she asked him where the blonde male nodded his head excitedly as a crack appeared on the orb. She gulped and looked back to the now seemingly life-filled orb that was now definitely a egg as another crack appeared "How long have you been watching over it?" she asked him quietly. By now the sun had set, and the moon and stars were showing brightly.

He crossed his arms, the smile he had on his face had yet to disappear "Little over a year and a half. My father left it in my care half a year before he left me on his journey." he answered when suddenly the egg exploded to reveal a tiny set of twin multicolored dragonet's to the duo. The first baby dragon was a beautiful red-orange like that of a sunset, dark and rusty hued in some areas, and brilliantly vivid in others. Four legs ended in perfectly sharp and would be lethal claws. His body was long and lithe, snake-like and muscular. Two long ears twitched at each little sound, lined in a ribbon of black which extended down over blood-red eyes. His head was long and pointed, ending in a whiskered snout bearing long, and sharp teeth.

Two small wings lay tucked against its side, covered in thin, soon to be thick, armored scales, the same color as the rest of its body. A wicked black claw adorned the very tip of each which extended to raven-hued ribbing along the wing membranes. The tail was a extremely spiked thing and looked similar to a mace rather than a tail, much like his father. Small protrusions on the forehead showed it to be a male dragon, as females didn't develop their horns until around the age of fifty years old. The second Dragonet was a female as she didn't have horns on her head. She was a blue-black color dragonet, however she was much different than her brother in many aspects.

She had two pairs of wings attached to her back, one overlapping the other. She had small black crystal protrusions running down her back to her tail which ended in a really spiked tip. She had blue with black colored stripes covering some of her scales in some areas. Four small legs ended in perfectly sharp and would be lethal claws. Her body was long and lithe, snake-like and muscular just like her twin brothers was. Two long cat-like ears twitched at each little sound, lined in a ribbon of blue and black scales which extended down over green and golden head was long and pointed, ending in a whiskered snout bearing long, and sharp teeth filled her tiny maw.

He smiled softly as he picked the two little reptiles up and handed Alexis the female dragonet "Welcome to the world Kurama and Matatabi, children of Ancalagon the Third Dragon King." he stated in a happy tone.

Alexis smiled as the small female cuddled into her bosom, "They're so cute. So what age do they learn to speak?" she asked him.

Naruto smirked at her "They already know how to talk, but not human. You see all dragon's are born with knowledge of how to speak Draconian, but it'll take a year or two to teach them our language." he said as she looked at him with a confused look before he explained to her they would have to teach them.

She smiled at the tiny dragon in her arms, as it was no bigger than a puppy, "Ok, what element do you think they are?" she asked him.

Naruto shrugged his shoulder's "Don't know. Usually a dragon shows what element they are when they are around ten to fifteen years old so we won't know until quite awhile from now. However there are exceptions to some dragon's as some tend to get a grasp on their magic better than others so it could take them at least seven to nine years for them to learn their elemental magic. Luckily we don't have to worry about them destroying anything unintentionally for a couple decades since dragons not only age slowly, but grow slowly as well. It's only when they reach the age of thirty that they really begin to outgrow everything around them." he stated with a smile on his face as Kurama continued to wriggle in his arms.

It was clearly obvious who the trouble maker of the twin dragons was going to be. Alexis scratched Matatabi under her chin getting a pleased purr from the catlike dragon "Well I guess raising a dragon has its merits huh?" she asked him getting a nod from Naruto.

"Oh yeah. They just love playing around as babies, and I will let you know now they won't behave anybody until they are around ten where they'll be about the size of a small horse. That's where the trouble starts to fade away." he informed her.

Alexis snorted "Oh please they can't be that bad can they?" she asked Naruto.

The blonde felt himself snort "Oh please I remember when I was around my uncles children as they grew up, they were little devils, and they didn't even think as they played and destroyed everything they got their claws on. I remember one time one of Medrith's hatchlings got ahold of a small sapling and started to whack my uncle in the eye just to see if he would play, only to nearly be eaten when he annoyed Medrith." he told her.

Alexis looked appalled at what he said "What, your uncle nearly ate one of his children, how could he think of doing such a thing?" she asked him.

Naruto shrugged his shoulder's "Dragon's don't really tend to care. I mean for a dragon, food is food, and prey is prey as long as it was not entirely weak then it didn't get eaten. Besides a dragon won't outright kill a newborn hatchling unless they are forced to. Reason I say this is I only remember one instance where a dragonet was killed, and that was beause it was eating its siblings, not a pretty picture I tell you." he answered honestly.

Alexis thought about what Naruto said and nodded to herself, "Well I guess since we aren't really busy doing anything we can still train.  
she said.

Naruto shrugged "I guess but I have to have a clone of mine to look after the dragonets until we finish up." he said as he created a red clone from his magic. Seeing a confused Alexis he smirked "It's a ruby clone, very useful to have when I have to multi-task with some things." he said as he handed Kurama to one of the two clones. The little dragon gave a bark and nipped at the clone, only for the clone to flick him in the nose while berating him for doing something like that, which in the end made Kurama bite the offending finger. Naruto nodded to himself "Oh yeah, definitely the trouble maker of the two." he said to himself.

Alexis watched as Kurama continued to pester the clone with a humored face, and then burst into laughter when she watched the clone grab the newborn dragon by the tail and hold it upside down. The real Naruto sighed and shook his head "Ok moving on." he stated with a expression of annoyance.

* * *

 **Crystal Dragon's: Hard/Iron/Breakdown/Demolition Fist**

 **Crystal Dragon's: Roar**

 **Crystal Dragon's: Talon**

 **Crystal Dragon's: Wing Attack**

 **Crystal Dragon's: Sword Horn**

 **Crystal Dragon's: Crushing Fang**

 **Crystal Dragon's: Flowing Crystal Spears**

 **Crystal Dragon's: Scales**

 **Crystal Dragon's: Shield**

 **Crystal Dragon's: Sword**

 **Crystal Dragon's: Crystal Wall**

 **Crystal Dragon's: Hexagonal Shuriken:** **The user creates crystal shuriken and launches them at the opponent. The shuriken are six-sided with spikes at the sides of each blade, resembling snowflakes.**

 **Crystal Dragon's: Hexagonal Shuriken: Wild Dance: The user creates and throws a vast amount of crystal shuriken at his/her opponent**

 **Crystal Dragon's: Crystal Needles: The user creates long, sharp, and pointed bright pink and white crystals that shoot at the target at extremely high speeds with pinpoint accuracy.**

 **Crystal Dragon's: Crystal Hummingbirds: Many humming birds are formed from crystal, the birds then home on the target dodging simple techniques that attempt to stop them.**

 **Crystal Dragon's: Jade Crystal Blade:** **With this technique the user can quickly form a blade made of crystal on his/her arm, and use it in a manner reminiscent of a tanto. Blades can be formed on both arms if needed.**

 **Crystal Dragon's: Gods' Crossings Technique: The user places his hand on a surface, creating a long stream of sharp crystals to bind and pierce a target.**

 **Crystal Dragon's: Crystal Pentagonal Prison:** **The user completely encases his/her opponents in crystal. When the crystal is shattered, the bodies of the victims disintegrate along with the crystal particles.**

 **Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Kessho Jundo (Crystal Purity): A large amount of magic power is used to entirely remake the battlefield into a giant crystal formation. This technique can at maximum encompasses 200 feet around the user, though the area is controlled by the amount of power and control the user has. With the large amount of energy used this ability is not without benefits. After the area has reached its crystal state the user then can draw energy from it. Opponents will find it very difficult to get around because of the users magic repelling their energy from letting them climb. In deep caverns or gorges that are formed is the most unwanted place for enemy wizards, because of the repelling feature on enemies the area would tamper the spell's abilities of the enemy or worse backfire on themselves.**

 **Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Nativity of a Land of Crystal (A unique technique developed by Naruto, where he forces gigantic crystal's to grow on any surface, easily creating a dense crystal terrain anywhere of his choice. By generating a surplus amount of Magic, he maneuvers it as he see fit for attack and defense; and furthermore, this omnipotent technique even allows him to capture the enemy at the same time. By using his large magical reserves, the crystal's can cover earthen walls, and even their prey.)**

 **Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Requiem of a Forgotten Land( A technique Naruto developed to change an entire landscape in a short amount of time. Modeled off of the Nativity of a World of Crystal's, this technique takes advantage of his Crystal's ability to change water in the air and in the ground, in bodies of water, and living things. After placing his hand(s) on the ground and channeling magic through them and into his feet, it creates a large crystal sheet that forms on the ground, surrounding terrain, and on all living things that Naruto wishes to capture. Naruto can even use this technique to encompass entire villages and cities if need be. This technique can also be applied to bodies of water including an ocean if need be to ensnare nearby ships in an crystal sheet. Additionally this crystal is very hard to destroy and is resistant to Fire and Lightning attacks. This technique can only be undone by the caster or someone whom knows the mechanics of this technique.)**

 **Ok that is all I have for now so leave a review and I will see you later, Spoiler alert it's not a Exceed that was placed in his bag (Can you guess what Ancalagon left for him to look after?)**


	15. Chapter 15-Prince of Dragon

**Ok guy's this is my story (Which will be rewritten in time) Dragon Prince, Ultimate Slayer so enjoy**

* * *

 _Summary: Naruto and Erza are twins, born of Irene after she obtains her human form. However, unlike Erza, Naruto was born with a dragon seed in him which he got from being in Irene. This results in Naruto having a scale pattern on his face since birth, and caused him to be something of an outcast save his sister, Simon, and Kagura. He is captured along with the others and brought to the Tower of Heaven and makes friends with the other kids despite his appearance. Naruto helps with the rebellion and goes after Erza when she tries to free Jellal. When he sees Jellal torturing Erza, Naruto snaps and activates his magic._

 _Due to his lack of control and the dragon seed growing in him his whole life, Naruto is instantly turned into a dragon. Naruto grabs Erza and flees in fear and confusion. Erza helps calm Naruto down when they get to land and resolve to help their friends after they learn to better use their magic and to turn Naruto human again. Both travel to Fairy Tail, where they unknowingly meet Zeref. The Black Wizard turns Naruto human for the price of a favor sometime in the future. The twins then join Fairy Tail. Naruto passes off his magic as Dragon Slayer Magic, only transforming in dire situations. How will the world handle the unpredictable power of the Maelstrom Dragon._

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

* * *

An elderly man by the name of Rob stared at the bars of his cell with a worried frown on his aged face. Earlier, the jailers of the Tower of Heaven had taken one of his charges, a girl named Erza, to 'punish' her for the attempted escape that had occurred. Shortly afterwards, another of his charges, a boy named Jellal, had went to go rescue her. Neither have returned, and the former Fairy Tail mage was more than a little worried. If he had any strength left, he would have used his magic to rescue those kids himself and teach these cultists why you don't mess with a member of Fairy Tail!

Sadly, age and exhaustion have taken their toll on the man so much so that he literally couldn't cast a spell to save his life. "Grandpa Rob?" a young voice piped up behind him. Turning, the aged mage met the worried blue eyes of Naruto Scarlet. The young child was the twin brother of Erza, yet the two had few similarities other than their face shape and height. The boy had spiky blond hair instead of Erza's straight red hair and blue eyes instead of brown. Though what really stood out on the boy were the scale like patterns on his face and arms.

Neither twin knew why Naruto had these scales, and according to Erza they have been spreading over him throughout his life. One of the other children who was enslaved with them, Simon, had grown up with the twins and had told Rob in confidence that in their hometown of Rosemary, the boy was often mistreated due to his odd appearance. Only Erza, himself, and his younger sister Kagura were truly close to the boy, but despite that Naruto had a warm and friendly personality, though could be shy and self conscious at times because of his looks.

Rob stopped his musings and gave the boy a warm smile. "How can I help you, Naruto?" he asked the blonde child.

Naruto swallowed before asking hesitantly "Erza and Jellal will be okay, won't they? I-I don't want them to get hurt!" he stuttered out to the old man. Rob mentally winced at the question, knowing that answering truthfully would upset the blonde more, as Naruto had a knack for telling when someone was lying, so it left the former guild member in a predicament. He soon decided to go for a partial truth in the hopes of assuring the boy however slightly.

"I know that Jellal won't stop until he finds Erza..." he said, "Just as I know Erza won't let whatever those men do get to her." he 'explained' to the child.

Naruto sniffed a little before wiping his eyes with a scaled forearm. Giving Rob a weak smile, he said, "Yeah, both sis and Jellal are tough. If anyone can beat these guys, it's them!" Naruto declared confidently. Shortly afterwards, that confidence was broken when Erza's equally broken form was tossed back into the cell without Jellal. "SIS!" Naruto cried out as he, Simon, Wally, Shô, and Millianna gathered around the injured girl, Rob following close behind. It was bad, Erza's body showed signs of extensive torture. What was worse is that judging by the cloth wrapped around her right eye, she either lost the eye or it was too badly damaged to work.

Naruto was muttering furiously to himself as he tried to patch up his twin's wounds to the best of his abilities, even tearing off pieces of his already tattered clothes in the process. The blonde cursed his own weakness as he wasn't able to save or even help his sister. It had always been like this, even back in Rosemary. After he had started growing scales on his body, he was the subject of bullying and mistreatment at the hands of the other kids in the village along with the scrutiny of the adults. It was always Erza who'd come to his defense, and now when she needed him most he was powerless to help.

Shô, who was one of the younger kids in the Tower, began crying from all the events that have occurred. He wouldn't stop, even as the other kids and Rob tried to comfort him, and eventually several of the cultists who had enslaved them came into their cell to shut up the younger blonde. In that moment, Erza moved faster than any of the kids had seen before and grabbed on of the guard's spears. Moving like she'd been fighting her entire life, Erza quickly defeated them. The slaves stared at Erza in shock for a moment, even as some of the other cultists raised the alarm.

Erza stood up confidently, spear clutched in her hands and looking like either a brave knight or a war goddess, declared loudly, "Giving up or running away won't free us. We can only fight! WE MUST STAND UP FOR FREEDOM!" she declared loudly. This declaration was met with thunderous agreement as the other slaves all started picking up either tools or abandoned weapons and attacking their jailers with righteous fury. The cultists tried fighting back, but the rebelling slaves outnumbered them and had nothing left to lose.

At the front of the battle was Erza, who had picked up a sword and wooden shield along the way. Naruto quickly went to join his sister with a spear in hand. When the twins met up, they shared a brief nod before starting to fight back to back. "Where did this fighting spirit come from, Sis?" Naruto asked as he swept the legs out from under a charging guard before nailing him in the temple with the butt of his spear.

"When Jellal came to save me," Erza answered as she blocked an ax strike with her shield, "he told me that there was no turning back at this point, that we can only fight." she finished as she continued to fight her way out.

Naruto nodded before gaining a mischievous grin on his face "You li~ke him, don't you sis?" he teased his sister.

Erza's face became her namesake even as she used her sword to cut down a cultist who tried attacking from her new blind side. "S-shut up Naruto! This is a battlefield!" she yelled out seemingly embarrassed.

Naruto snickered at that before Simon came up to Erza, "Do you like Jellal, Erza?" he asked with a straight face.

Erza's blush increased by tenfold as she stuttered, "W-why is everyone asking me that now? Now's not the time for that!" she yelled out.

"Erza," Simon said with a serious look on his face (which did nothing to cover the blush he was now adorning), "there's something I wanted to tell-" Whatever the boy was about to say was cut off as a fireball literally blew up in his face. The other slaves watched in horror as the magic users from the cult came forward to push back the rebellion.

Blasts of magic started picking apart their rag-tag army, and the ones who weren't hit had become demoralized as they had no defense against magic. "Erza, come on!" Naruto yelled frantically as he tried to pull his sister along with the others. However, the redhead seemed rooted to the spot as she tried to rally the slaves into fighting back, knowing that if they gave up now it would be all for nothing and they would all die.

Erza gave one last desperate cry, "WE HAVE TO SAVE JELLAL!" she yelled back to her twin brother.

As she said this, one of the magic users shot out a powerful spell at her and her still struggling twin. Both kids heard the panicked shouts of Shô and Wally to look out, but they couldn't move away in time. Before the spell could hit, however, a figure leaped between the children and the spell. A powerful explosion occurred, and when the smoke cleared, Erza and Naruto were horrified to see the dying form of Rob standing over them protectively.

"GRANDPA ROB!/GRAMPS!" came their frantic shouts. Rob however merely smiled as he fell to his knees "A-a useless geezer like me... was good for something... after all..." he panted out. He then looked to the twins with a gentle smile on his aged face. "Even though I gave up magic long ago...Erza, Naruto, you both have an unlimited potential. I... never thought I'd see a smile like the ones you two had again in a place like this... Freedom is in your hearts..." his voice was nearly a whisper as he fell forward, showing his Fairy Tail mark on his back. "I know your dreams will surely be fulfilled." the old man finished as he died with a smile.

Both kids were crying as they futility tried to get their grandfather figure to wake up. Naruto heard Wally calling out to them, saying that they needed to move and get Simon to a safe place. He was about to grab his sister when an overwhelming pressure burst from Erza. Naruto, the slaves, and even the cultists could watch in awe as Erza unleashed her magic for the first time. The scattered weapons on the ground floated up as if being held up with strings before flying at the Zeref worshipers with the fury of a swarm of bees.

In less than a minute, each of the magic users lie defeated on the ground while the other observers could only stare at the now panting Erza in amazement. Naruto was first to break the silence "THAT WAS AMAZING, SIS!" he yelled out in excitement.

The other former slaves started cheering as well, while Erza grabbed a fallen sword and yelled out, "COME WITH ME TO FREEDOM!" the young redhead declared loudly as she raised a sword in the air.

After that, it was only a matter of time before the slaves were able to make it out of the Tower. They all headed to the ships, where Naruto met up with Wally, Shô, and the others on one of the boats in the harbor as the slaves prepared to leave their prison. The blonde noticed Wally was showing some of the other kids a Television Lacrima that was playing some kind of gangster movie when he noticed a certain redhead was nowhere to be found.

"Wally, where's Erza?" Naruto asked his friend quickly, worried that she'd get left behind.

"Hm?" Wally managed to tear his star-struck eyes away from the movie and answered his friend. "Uh, Erza said she was going to go free Jellal and for us to get the boats ready for when we leave." Wally replied to the blond.

"Dammit Erza!" Naruto growled out as he took up his stolen spear and ran back towards the Tower. The scaled boy knew his sister was hardheaded, but going through the Tower alone when there could still be slavers around was stupid even by his standards.

Naruto tore through the Tower, sometimes demanding the more conscious of the defeated cultists to tell him where she went. Eventually, Naruto made his way to the torture chambers. As he got closer, he could hear two voices seemingly arguing. One voice was female and sounded like Erza's. The other was male and sounded like Jellal...but there was something off about it. In the time Naruto had known the blue haired boy, he had never sounded so dark and sinister. Rounding a corner, Naruto came upon a startling sight!

The hallway looked as though it had a miniature tornado run through it, with pieces of stone ripped apart. Even more alarming was the bodies of the cultists thrown aside like so much trash, and judging by the amount of blood they were most likely dead. The sight that truly caught the boy's eye though was that in the middle of the hallway was Erza being strangled by hands made out of shadow while Jellal stood in front of her with a sadistic smile on his face.

Naruto didn't even stop to question it. All he knew was that his sister was in danger and it was being caused by someone who they thought was their friend. Giving a battle cry, Naruto charged down the hall with his spear aimed to pierce Jellal. The tattoo wearing boy merely looked amused at his attempted rescue and made a swatting motion with one of his hands. A force hit him like a wrecking ball and sent Naruto slamming painfully into the wall, where he then collapsed onto the floor bloodied and bruised.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Naruto. Come to help your sister 'save' me, eh?" Jellal laughed darkly. "Such a shame, and I was hoping to use you as further leverage against Erza returning. However...yes, that should do nicely," the teen said before turning to a still struggling Erza. Jellal smirked, "Just to prove to you how serious I am about you never return and not mentioning this tower to anyone, I think I'll give you an example on what I'd do to your little friends. And as it so happens, your precious twin has offered to assist me with this. Now, watch closely." he said darkly to the redhead.

With that, Jellal started making his way towards Naruto's downed form. Erza could only watch in wide-eyed panic as her futile attempts at breaking free were doubled. Naruto saw through clouded eyes his former friend approaching with a ball of dark magic forming in his palm. _'He's going to kill me!'_ Naruto thought in numb shock. He then looked over to Erza, who had tears falling from her lone eye as she struggled. 'And he's hurt Erza! Why? Why is this happening?!' Then his thoughts began to turn from frantic to filled with righteous fury. _'No! I am NOT dying here today! Erza worked so hard to save us all, it's time I return the favor!'_ the blonde thought.

With that, Naruto put his entire being into standing up and fighting. What he didn't know is that his latent magical ability was quickly awakening. However, instead of manifesting like it did for his sister, his newly discovered magic fed into a different part of his body. It was the same part that slowly gave him his scaly appearance over the years. It was a trait he inherited from his mother while his sister inherited her looks. This part... was a Dragon's Seed.

The fresh influx of magic fed into the seed and caused it to sprout in a fraction of the time it would have taken normally, but the wild and unpredictable nature of his newly awakened magic was also being fueled by his emotions. It would be like comparing a watering can to a hose, with the hose just bursting forth. Externally, Naruto's scales that had been previously confined to his arms and face quickly spread over his entire body. And out of his back sprouted a pair of draconic wings. Jellal halted his advance, the magic in his hands sputtering out like a match in the wind.

"W-what?" he wondered out loud before a huge explosion of magic rocked the Tower of Heaven from its very foundations! As soon as the dust settled, Jellal was greeted with an astonishing sight! Standing protectively over Erza was an enormous dragon! Said girl was laying down in the dragon's palm and was looking up at the mythical beast in a mix of wonder, awe, and just a hint of fear. The dragon itself took up most of the hallway with its bulk, so much so that its bat like wings were firmly planted at it's sides.

The scales covering the beast were dark, scarlet scales. His lower body, specifically his stomach, the inner portions of his long tail, and legs, are light orange in color, which in turn, are decorated by spiraling, black markings. The dragon's claws were the color of onyx while the fangs visible in its maw were ivory white. His back has numerous black spikes, reaching down from the back to the end of his tail. He also has two, short strands of hair on his chin. He has a dark-colored fiery-mane running up his arms from his elbows, which appear to be connected to his bat-like wings. His head is round and blunt with four, large, elongated plates extending backward.

He also has a pair of tusks that jut out from and curve around either side of his jaw. However, what Jellal really noticed were the eyes. While the pupil was now slit, the crystal blue color and the way they were shaped were far too familiar for the boy not to notice. "N-Naruto?" the momentarily sane former slave breathed in disbelief at the sight he was given. Never before had he seen something like this in his short life... Was this some kind of Take-Over Spell or was it something more?

" **ROAWR!"** the dragon bellowed before turning its bulk so it could smash right through the side of the tower, carrying a still stunned Erza firmly in its grasp. Jellal ran to the hole the dragon made, wondering if the beast had fallen to its death when he was blown back by the now flying lizard soaring past the hole it made. Jellal stared in wonder as the sight of the boy turned dragon and his twin became just a pinprick in the distance. Slowly though, the madness was back and a sick smile slowly spread over Jellal's face. "Well...isn't this _interesting?_ " he hissed before cackling in glee.

* * *

It was very hard to rattle Erza, but the events in the past twenty-four hours had effectively left her in a state of shock. She'd been tortured, led a rebellion, had one of her friends severely hurt, another killed, and a third go insane and threaten her, then had her twin brother apparently turn into a DRAGON of all things and carry her away from the hellhole they had called home these past few months. Oh, yeah, it was a Kodak moment. She could only sit in her brother's large, scaly palm in a near catatonic state.

She was only broken out of her stupor when a familiar if not infinitely deeper voice called out to her, **"** **Erza..."** her brother said to her. The girl snapped her head up to stare at the orange dragon who was looking back at her with familiar, worried eyes.

"Naruto?" she asked after a moment's hesitation.

" **Are you okay?"** her transformed brother asked.

Erza couldn't help but sputter at that. "Am...am I okay?! What about you? You're a dragon!" she exclaimed to him.

" **Yeah... still currently processing that. Though I saw Jellal hurting you before** ** _this,"_** he gestured to his scaly body with his free hand (paw?) before continuing, **"** **happened, so I want to know if you're okay and what happened before I start freaking out."** he told her. Erza nodded her head numbly at that, figuring they could figure out what happened now and have a panic attack later. Preferably when they weren't flying several hundred feet up in the air.

"Well...I'm not that badly hurt but, Jellal he..." she swallowed heavily before telling her draconic brother what had happened before he had arrived. "...and I have no idea what's come over him. And he said if I told anyone what happened here or tried to come back, he'd kill the others!" she said as she started crying out of her remaining eye, "Why?! Why did this happen, Naruto?! We were finally going to be free!" she wailed desperately. Naruto had been silent during her tale, both trying to focus on flying with his new wings and trying to _not_ focus on the animal he had become.

Gently, as if trying to pick up a butterfly, Naruto raised his other scaly hand to Erza and began rubbing his back with his pinkie, careful not to use his claw. **"** **We'll get them back Sis, I promise. And when we do, I'm gonna smack some sense back into Jellal's head!"** Naruto told her seriously. Erza sniffed as she nodded her head slowly, knowing that her brother always kept his promises. Though there was a question bothering her.

"Why didn't you defeat Jellal before carrying me off? In fact, where are we going anyway?" she asked in rapid fire.

A sweat drop formed on the back of Naruto's reptilian head as he chuckled nervously **"** **Well, to be honest when all this went down, I kind of left in a blind panic. I didn't know how bad you were hurt, and I wasn't really all that aware what happened to me. Still don't to be honest. With what you told me though, Jellal might hurt the others if they see me flying back right now so we gotta go back when he's least expecting it and I got all** _ **this,"**_ he gestured to himself again, **"** **figured out. As to where we're going, I was just flying randomly until I found a safe place to land."** he told her sheepishly.

Suddenly Naruto's sharp eyes picked up something in the distance and he gave a fanged grin. **"** **And I think I've found it! Hang on!"** he ordered as he angled his massive body into a dive. In a matter of seconds, the two found themselves on a (thankfully) deserted beach next to a forest. Naruto lowered his hand to the ground and Erza hopped off. **"** **Now then..."** Naruto said calmly. Only for the large dragon's eyes went comically wide as he gripped the sides of his face and screamed/roared out, **"** **HOLY SHIT, I TURNED INTO A DRAGON!"** Naruto started to yell as he finally began to panic.

 _'What a delayed reaction!'_ Erza couldn't help but sweatdrop as she watched her dragonized twin have a panic attack, shaking his head back and forth and running in circles around the clearing, causing small tremors, all while screaming denials. After several minutes of this, Erza had had enough and used her 'big sister' voice, aka the 'shut up or I'll shut you up' voice, to yell out to her brother, "Naruto! Calm. Down. _Now_!" she yelled at the giant reptile. It was quite a sight one had to see to believe as a dragon over fifty feet tall let out an **'** **Eep!'** and cowered before his sister like a child caught with their hand caught in the cookie jar.

Erza said in her most authoritative voice, "We're going to find a way to turn you back, brother. You have my solemn vow on that, so stop panicking." she said as she tried to comfort the beast.

" **But-!"** Naruto began but cut off as an aura that reeked of certain death surrounded Erza.

" _Is there a problem with that?"_ the voice of the devil hissed out at him.

" **N-nope! Nothing's wrong here! Everything will be a-okay!"** Naruto reassured his still admittedly terrifying sibling. While he was now obviously bigger and most likely the stronger twin, if there is one thing Naruto has learned in all his years is that you don't argue with Erza, least you forfeit your life.

"Good," Erza nodded in approval before noticing the darkening forest. "It's getting late and we both could use a good night's rest. We can figure out our next course of action in the morning." she said while Naruto agreed wholeheartedly. So with that, the two made an improvised campsite. Thanks to being orphans, the two knew how to take care of themselves when they had to live on their own. Naruto used his newfound strength to knock down some older trees and break them apart which Erza used to start a decent campfire. They then went and gathered some food, Naruto easily bringing down a large boar while Erza found non poisonous berries.

The two ate, though Naruto found he didn't need to eat much despite his larger size, and settled down for sleep with Erza curled up against Naruto's large form and the boy turned dragon using one of his wings as a makeshift blanket. While the two slept, they didn't notice a dark figure come into their campsite. The figure was revealed to what looked like a young man with black hair and soft features. This was the all powerful Dark Wizard Zeref, the figure that the cultists of the Tower of Heaven worshiped. The immortal eyed the two sleeping siblings before giving a melancholy look, as seeing the familial bond brought about a familiar feeling of longing.

"I had thought I had seen a dragon pass through here. Such a surprise finding two only a decade apart, yet all the others have yet to return. Judging from the girl's appearance though, I'm guessing that they are _her_ children. I wonder... how will she react when she finds that her son has suffered the same fate that she did?" Zeref wondered aloud, though not so loud to alert Naruto's attention to him even if he had a cloaking spell on. He then gave a thoughtful hum and said "Now the question remains is what to do now? I could always leave them as they are, yet the boy will undoubtedly face hardships in his new form." while scratching his chin.

He then chuckled humorlessly "I suppose I'm getting sentimental in my old age." The Black Wizard said as he raised his hand and a glow of magic surrounded it before also surrounding Naruto's large form. The glow faded after a moment and when it did, Naruto's body shrank down, his draconic features fading until he was in his human form, though several scales on his face remained. Zeref gave a smirk as he turned to leave "I look forward to seeing how you two turn out. Perhaps you will be the ones to end my torment..." Zeref said to himself before he vanished into thin air as if he had never been there to begin with.

The next morning, both twins were shocked when they awoke that Naruto was human again. Though he found out that if he concentrated hard enough, the blonde could transform back into his dragon form at will. He also learned that he had access to magic now in both forms, though they still were discovering the nature of said magic. Not willing to look a gift horse in the mouth, the two then decided that it would be for the best if they went to the place Rob would tell them stories about during their time in the Tower. A magical guild where everyone, even one's with such broken pasts and dark secrets as they had, were welcome. A place called Fairy Tail.

* * *

Walking through the town of Magnolia were two young children. One was a short redhead missing one of her eye's and the other was a blonde boy that had blue eyes with dark red scales appearing to cover the outer edges of his face and extending down from the side of his neck to the rest of his body. These are shown to be more and more uniform as they get farther from the central portion of his body, which instead bear several scattered, distinct scales, elongated and placed diagonally. He also has black swirling tattoo's that cover most of his body and most of the scales. This was Erza Scarlet and her twin brother Naruto Scarlet and they had finally made it.

Naruto smiled to himself before he looked to his sister "We finally made it Nee-san." Naruto said happily.

Erza nodded her head "I can't believe it either... now come on let's find Fairy Tail." she said before she started to run ahead of her brother.

Seeing that he was being left behind Naruto had to run after her "Hey wait up Nee-san!" Naruto yelled out as he gave chase to her while the short redhead laughed. After catching up to his sister Naruto and the redhead arrive at the city outskirts.

However due to what they are wearing none of the citizens wanted to have any affiliation with them and ignored them. Naruto was persistent though and never gave up, and for what seemed to be the thousandth time walked up to a short old man with a walking stick with a smiley face on it. Clearing his throat Naruto got the elder's attention. Turning the elder raised a eyebrow at the state the boy's clothes were in, but didn't comment "Yes young man how can I help you?" he asked the boy who let out what sounded like a sigh of relief.

"Finally... Listen ojii-san can you tell me where I can find a guild called Fairy Tail at? Me and my sister have been looking for a long while and we just want to join." he said to the elder.

The short old man laughed "Well what do you know another set of members so soon." the elder said to the now confused boy. Clearing his throat the old man spoke "Oh where are my manners I am Makarov Dreyer Third Master of Fairy Tail, and you are?" Makarov asked after he introduced himself.

"My name is Naruto Scarlet, and my big sister is Erza Scarlet... she's sitting over there by the way..." Naruto said as he pointed to a short redheaded girl dressed in rags who was sitting outside a sweets store.

Makarov looked at the state of their clothes and noticed that they were in tatters nearly. He then looked at the young blonde "Well how about before you go any further we get you some new clothes." Makarov said.

Erza walked over "Ok what is going on?" the redhead asked. Makarov looked to the redhead "You must be Erza. My name is Makarov Dreyer Third Master- he didn't get to finish as she squealed loudly causing both Naruto and the short old man to cover their ears, more so for Naruto as his hearing was sensitive since he was little. Why did she have to do that, she knew he had sensitive hearing and senses since they were little... well littler children?

"You're from Fairy Tail? Me and my brother have heard so much about that place, and it's the one place we've wanted to join for so long now." she began to chatter like a excited child. Makarov chuckled while the scaled blonde tried to calm his sister down enough for her to think rationally.

When she did Makarov cleared his throat again "Now, as I was saying. Before we get to Fairy Tail how about we get you some new clothes." he offered while the two children who nodded their head eagerly at the new prospect of new clothes.

Motioning for them to follow Makarov led the twins to a clothing store with cheap clothes. Naruto went to the male section of the clothing store and began to browse through the clothes. Erza however was looking at armor of all things. When they had finished looking through the items Erza had chose a suit of armor with a white dress underneath, and blue pants while she had brown boots. She also sported a short sword on her hip while her hair was braided into a long ponytail. Naruto walked out o the changing room to show what he had chosen.

Naruto now dons a black cloak with purple lining, and an grey, long-sleeved, collared shirt, over which he wears a periwinkle vest. He also wears black pants, a purple belt, and dark grey fingerless gloves on both his hands. He also has a pair of Katana strapped to his back in cross formation. Erza seeing her brothers new outfit nods her head at his choice. Naruto had always been one for the darker type of clothing so this was a very decent look for him. Naruto could only raise a eyebrow at what his sister had chosen to wear, but he didn't voice it out as he liked his life.

Makarov seeing the twins ready went up to the cashier and paid for their clothes and then motioned for them to follow him once again. This time they didn't stop and made it to Fairy Tail's guild hall. The twins looked up to the guildhall with wide eye's filled with wonder. Makarov seeing this could only chuckle before clearing his throat to get their attention once again "So still wanna join do ya?" he asked the twins who both eagerly nodded their heads. He walked inside the guild with the twins and went behind the bar and pulled out a stick, much to the twins' confusion.

"Now... where do you want your guildmark, and what color would you like for it to be?" Makarov asked them.

"Wait there is no initiation or anything like that?" Naruto asked the old man.

Makarov gave a nervous chuckle "Well we used to have one until one guy destroyed half the city in his initiation so now all we do is slap it on and viola you're in." Makarov told them.

Erza looked to her brother "I don't think we would have done the initiation due to what you can do Naruto." she said as Naruto nodded in agreement.

Makarov gained a curious look before he had to ask "What exactly do you mean by that?" he asked the two.

"M-my brother is a, Dragon Slayer." the redhead said gaining a real curious look from Makarov now. Another dragon slayer so soon what were the chances of that. Question was what element could he use. Naruto hit his sister on the arm getting a yelp of pain from the older redhead who glared at her twin brother. Makarov raised a hand "Uh if I may ask, what kind of element do you use to be precise?" he asked the boy. Naruto shrugged his shoulders as he now had to go along his sister's story of him being a Dragon-Slayer Wizard.

"Don't know but as I've never tried to use my magic, and I'm sure you've noticed the scales that covered my body. I'm not going to lie they have been there ever since I can remember so I don't know exactly what kind of dragon slayer magic I use... but there's more. I don't only use Dragon Slayer Magic." Naruto said. Which was true as he couldn't fully control his transformation with the exception of being able to transform, and he couldn't use the magic he possessed as a dragon slayer would so there was no telling what kind of element he got.

Makarov nodded his head. He still remembered when his own son Ivan implanted Laxus with his own Dragon Slayer Lacrima without giving Laxus a say in whether he wanted to or not, which was why he was excommunicated from the guild. The old man then shrugged his shoulders. He didn't care, and why should he. Fairy Tail was a family, and family had to stick together so that was what he was going to do. "It doesn't matter if you have scales or not my boy, or what other tidbit of magic you use. What matters is the potential that you have for your journey in life. Now... where do you want your stamp at?" he asked once again hefting the stamper up. The twins didn't say anything.

Erza then stepped forward "I would like my stamp on my left bicep in blue." she said lifting her sleeve up where Makarov placed the marker on her. The marker glowed a few seconds before Makarov removed it to reveal a blue Fairy Tail guild mark on the girl's arm.

He then turned to Naruto and lifted the marker "And you. Where would you like your stamp?" he asked the blond as he waved the marker around. Naruto lifted his cloak before he unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it down his right arm.

Naruto pat his right bicep "Here in red." he said before Makarov placed it against his bicep where it glowed once more.

Removing the stamp Naruto saw his new guildmark covering a couple of his scales in the Fairy Tail insignia. He quickly buttoned his shirt and replaced his cloak with a cough. Makarov chuckled before he tapped Erza on her shoulder.

Erza turned to the guildmaster "Yes Master?" she asked him.

"Follow me. I may have a way to help with your eye." he said as he motioned for the redhead to follow him. Naruto stayed behind seeing as what the Master wanted Erza for didn't pertain to him. He couldn't feel any malice coming from the old man and decided to let them go off on their own.

The scaled blonde walked over to the bar and sat down, only to be joined by a brunette wearing a orange dress and had her hair up in a bun and a barrel of what appeared to be Apple Juice. Naruto ignored her, as best he could while trying to think of what he wanted, but then the girl tapped him on his shoulder to get his attention. The scaled blonde turned to the girl with a raised eyebrow "Uh can I help you?" he asked her, if a bit uneasily.

The girl chuckled at this, before she managed to calm herself down "I wanted to see the newbie and what made him so special." the girl said.

Naruto shrugged "Well there's nothing special about me." he told her.

"Oh really. If there was nothing special about you then why are you covered in scales?" she asked the blond who was doing his best to shrink so as to hide his scales better.

"These have been with me since I was little. Besides being a dragon slayer ain't easy ya'know." he told her causing her to perk up at those words.

She leaned on her elbow "A dragon slayer? If you're a dragon slayer then what element do ya use?" she asked him now curious as she had never met dragon slayer wizard before, so this was a good time to get to know one before another dragon slayer came in.

"Uh... I use... uh I use Maelstrom Dragon Slayer Magic." he answered as he tried to make up a name for his magic.

This piqued the girl's curiosity "Maelstrom Dragon Slayer Magic... what kind of element is that?" she asked the blonde.

"It's... it's an element that allows me to do whatever I want." he answered the girl. He didn't really know what his power could do, but hopefully what he had just told her was the truth as he didn't wanna be made fun of because his power wasn't able to do what he had said it could. What was it with this girl and her questions

"Oh really... if it allows you to do anything then tell me what kinda element is it really?" she asked confused as she never heard of such a thing before.

"It's a really unpredictable element, like me." he replied to the girl.

"Unpredictable... I'm a fortune teller so I can predict futures try again." she said.

"Why all the questions?" he asked back.

"Well it's just we've never had a Dragon Slayer Wizard join the guild before besides Natsu so I was curious as to how your magic worked." the girl said.

"Oh... well to be honest I'm not really all that sure what Maelstrom Dragon Slayer Magic works. The one thing I can tell you however is that it's powerful." Naruto told the girl.

"So you lied to me when you said that it was a type of magic that allowed you to do anything." the girl said.

"I-uh-Well-Who are you?" he asked the girl after he couldn't think of an answer.

"Oh I'm Cana Alberona, and out of all of those in our age group I've been here the longest." she said as she introduced herself to the scaled blonde. She scooted closer to him "Now why don't you tell me who you are?" she asked in return.

"I'm Naruto Scarlet, and unfortunately I'm the younger twin brother to the devil." Naruto said as he scowled. Why did he have to be born the youngest, and why couldn't Erza be born the youngest?

Cana started laughing hard at the blonde's last statement. Oh that was funny as hell for the juice drinking girl, and she hadn't had a good laugh like that since Gray had pissed Laki off by stripping without saying anything to them. Naruto grumbled to himself at that. It was the truth dammit why didn't anybody understand that he was being honest about him being related to the devil? Cana calmed herself down enough to breathe normally where she looked at the scaled blonde "You know," she said to the dragon slayer, "I think you and I are gonna be good friends." she said before she brought the barrel to her lips and began to guzzle the apple juice in it.

Oh yes this was going to be one hell of a ride for the scaled blond and his sister, and he was caught right in the middle of it all... what was he going to do?

* * *

Naruto gave a groan. Two years had passed since he and Erza had joined and so far he had to admit everything was just like the old man had said back in the tower. Well time to work. Getting out of bed Naruto walked out of his bedroom wearing his new outfit. Said outfit consisted of dark blue pants, over which hangs a blue cloth that covers him from his stomach to his knees. He initially complements this with a black long-sleeved shirt kept open at the torso with mesh armour underneath. Around his waist he had a white sash that acted as a belt while he wore a white scarf around his neck. He had even let his hair grow to be waist-length with shoulder-length bangs framing the sides of his face, covering most of his right eye.

When he was finished dressing, eating and all thee other things one would do when they woke he went to the guildhall. On the way there he ran into Elfman Strauss. Elfman was a Take-Over wizard that used Beast Soul to fight, which he thought was cool, and get paid. He and his siblings Mirajane and Lisanna had joined around a year ago when Mirajane had been chased out of their home village when Mirajane had taken over a demon that was too powerful for Mirajane to hold and her arm had morphed into that of the demons. When they had found Fairy Tail Makarov had helped Mirajane with her magic to better control it.

Lisanna was the youngest of the trio and she was adorable to everybody due to her innocent nature. Mirajane, which she now went by Mira due to the fact Naruto pointed out her name was super long, was the eldest and she used Satan Soul. Naruto had went on several jobs with the brash teen and had even gotten to know her better, as much as he could without her flirting with him the whole time, and he had to admit they made a good tag team. During one of their jobs Naruto had encountered a wyvern and had quickly finished it off with his magic showing it to be Dragon Slayer magic surprising Mira.

His roar had literally warped in on itself creating what looked to be a black hole that sucked the wyvern in where it quickly vanished, to where exactly he didn't know. Afterwards the two had completed the job, with minimal damage, and had been paid, with the cost for the damages being taken from their pay, and then went home. "Hey Elfman what's up." Naruto said to the white haired wizard.

"Oh... hey Naruto how are you doing?" he asked in return.

Naruto placed his hands behind his head and grinned "Oh nothing just getting a job." he replied to the white haired boy. He _really_ needed to buy some more food lest Erza restock the cupboard with nothing but cake...

Walking into the guild Naruto immediately wished he hadn't stepped foot in the guildhall. Right now Mirajane and his older sister were in the process of trying to tear each other apart... again... "I won't let you have him you white haired whore!" he heard Erza shout as she threw a right hook at Mira.

"And he has every right to be with me as I'm the best choice!" Mira yelled back as she leaned out of the way. Naruto groaned in annoyance. Just like always Naruto was the reason for the two girls to fight... and for some odd freaking reason he found it... intriguing... Naruto ignoring them walked by only to be hit with a mug on the back of his head.

Naruto ignored the flying items and walked up to the somehow undestroyed board. He was honestly surprised that brat Natsu, who joined eight months ago, was still asleep. With a sigh Naruto pulled a request off the board. Looking it over Naruto scowls... a whole village had disappeared without a trace and so far nobody that had went to investigate came back. What did this mean? Was there something happening that he didn't know, or was there something more to this? With these thoughts running through his head Naruto quickly races out of the guildhall and grows his wings from his back and takes to the skies flying as fast as he could so that he could see just what was happening up in the mountains.

For three days he flew as hard as he could only stopping to eat, sleep, and use the restroom, and he could literally smell the body odor coming off his body. It was enough to make him want to gag. When he landed after the fourth day he was shocked by what he saw... the entire village... was one giant crater... and the amount of energy in the air was suffocating. How could anything survive in this kind of environment. A sound caught his attention, before it quickly faded away. It sounded, and smelled, familiar to him but he wasn't quite sure as he didn't sense it anymore.

The sound of a deafening roar followed by a loud mewl drew his attention where he saw a small gray cat with a black spot on his face run out from the rocks that hid him. Spotting the human the cat ran, yes that is correct ran like a human would, behind the scaled blonde and hid behind his leg. Naruto was shocked as he didn't know there would be more cats like Happy, who had hatched six months ago, out there in the world. Apparently there was in fact more than one. The mountainside suddenly crumbled as something Naruto would have never guessed to have existed rammed its way through the rock. It was a dragon... and it was humongous.

* * *

Enter-Disturbed: Enough

* * *

Natsu was right... dragon's really did exist, well he could turn into one but that was a different story. The dragon had fully emerged to reveal a dragon that was black as the nighttime sky during a new moon. Blue swirls covered its body in a way similar to his own black tattoos. The dragon's lower body, specifically his chin, chest, stomach, inner tail, thighs, and arms, are gray in color, and appear to be rather smooth. The beast's' eyes are white and beady, and his head is round and blunt with four, large, elongated plates extending backward. His mouth is full of razor-sharp teeth, and, attached to his chin, is a protrusion that resembles an arrowhead.

His large wings are feathery in appearance, akin to a bird's, and the scales disappear at the end of the dragon's tail, which, in itself, ends in a stinger-esque shape. This was Acnologia the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse and the self proclaimed Dragon King. Naruto could see that the dark dragon was chasing the cat, and he knew if he fled right now it would die. He didn't want to leave such an innocent life out to befall the fate it would if it stayed here to face this monster So with that in mind he began to release his power causing him to glow a deep blood-red color as his scales spread across his whole body until there was no more skin. His wings sprouted once again as a tail grew out of his lower back.

His nose elongates into a snout filled with razor sharp teeth. A tail starts to grow out of the bottom of his spine and grows until it is at it's full length. A pair of long tusks grow from both sides of his jaws until a set of powerful weapons are basically formed from either side of his head. With his transformation done his dragon form is now mostly covered with dark, scarlet scales. His lower body, specifically his stomach, the inner portions of his long tail, and legs, are light orange in color, which in turn, are decorated by spiraling, black markings similar to Acnologia's. The dragon's claws were the color of onyx while the fangs visible in its maw were ivory white.

His back has numerous black spikes, reaching down from the back to the end of his tail. He also has two, short strands of hair on his chin. He has a dark-colored fiery-mane running down the back of his arms, which the mane appears to be connected to his bat-like wings. His head is round and blunt with four, large, elongated plates extending backward. He also has a pair of large tusks that jut out from and curve around either side of his jaw. His eye's were now slit like a snake's but still retained their blue color. He then charges the Black Dragon and crashes into him causing the two of them to go crashing back through the place where Acnologia emerged from causing a rockslide to cover the both of them.

Naruto encases his hand in electricity (1) and gives Acnologia a powerful right hook causing his head to turn if only just. However the powerful blow barely even fazed him as it felt like a drop of water against his scales. Acnologia shoves the red dragon away with ease as he himself backpedals from his foe who had stopped him from eating his next meal. Getting a look at the newcomer he is honestly surprised to see the dragon before him. If they didn't have the few extra differences with the dragon having tusks, red scales with the similar black swirls as he did, bat-like wings he would have sworn he was looking at a clone of himself.

From the smell of the dragon before him he quickly came to a conclusion... he was _**her**_ son, and therefore _**his**_ own flesh and blood... he couldn't help but feel upset as he didn't expect his own child, and hopefully this was the only one, to have turned into a dragon. However he was pleased to see that his son was so powerful that he had the possible latent ability to transform into what he had become now. Maybe there was something about the child that came from a union of two dragon slayers... he could always use this time to teach the brat a lesson in disrespecting their parents... oh what fun he was going to have bonding with the young hatchling.

Acnologia raises his head **"To think that I would ever come across a dragon with such similarities to me. I must say that I am rather surprised... However that doesn't excuse you from allowing me to eat a meal in peace..."** Acnologia growled at Naruto who growled back.

 **"It doesn't matter. All life is sacred even if a part of it pisses you off."** Naruto growled back to Acnologia.

Acnologia laughed at the brats' foolishness, it was really something to behold if his heritage said anything. **"Either way... to see that another dragon still exists... this displeases me greatly..."** the Black Dragon growled to Naruto.

 **"Well I guess it wouldn't surprise a demon from the books of Zeref when I say I am human."** Naruto retorted.

Acnologia scoffed at the brat " **Please look at you. Scales, claws, wings, tail, horns, tusks, even the fire glands hidden away in between the cheeks and the back of the throat. All signs that you are a dragon, now try and lie to me again and I'll open you from your belly to your brain and feed you, your own innards."** Acnologia growled out to the red dragon that was just a tad bit smaller than he was. Ooh he really wasn't as subtle as he had hoped to be, but as the kids say "Old habits die hard." which may or may not have been true... huh he'd probably have to look into that later.

 **"I'd like to see you try."** Naruto retorted to the Black Dragon.

 **"Very well do your worst."** Acnologia growled to his opponent. With that the two charged each other. Naruto covered his fist's in some lightning and drew the fist back, before giving his enemy a powerful right hook. Acnologia however was barely even fazed by the strike as it felt like a drop of water against his adamantine scales once again. Acnologia swung his tail around and smacked Naruto across the face. Naruto was undeterred and turned back to face Acnologia and drew his head back only to release a sea of flames down upon Acnologia.

Similar to a dragons and Natsu when they roared, Naruto has the ability to use this particular element in the form of an attack coming from his mouth. In Naruto's case, the attack takes form of a large-scale destructive Fire(ball) Breath Attack capable of completely destroying the surrounding area in a massive explosion. Acnologia crashes into the ground as the ball of fire expands to monolithic proportions where the flames could be seen as far away as Magnolia, Margret Town, Velina, Vesuvius, and many other places in the land. Natsu himself could feel the heat from the guildhall and thought _"Igneel..."_ as the light from the fireball faded away.

The small cat seeing this went wide eyed as he never seen something like this in his life. He had to do something... but what could he do he was just that a small cat. Acnologia unwraps his wings from around his body and gives a loud roar as he rises from his crater. Naruto seeing this smirks as smoke filtered out from his mouth **"To quote a certain pink haired annoyance I know... I'm all fired up..."** Naruto said as Acnologia rose to his eye level.

Acnologia seeing the smirk on the brat's face growls **"You got lucky with your fire, but it won't happen again."** he declares to the red dragon.

Acnologia begins to charge his own breath attack to show his son what a true Breath Attack was meant to be like. Naruto seeing the dragon charge up a large amount of power in between his jaws growls to himself as he tried not to shiver from the amount of power within the orb of magic clenched between Acnologia's jaws. However Naruto wouldn't take such a thing lying down and races towards Acnologia. Just as Acnologia began to release his powerful Breath Attack the red dragon rams into Acnologia causing the magic to shoot across the sky lighting up the night. To those who were now watching the proverbial light show they could only wonder as to what was causing them.

Acnologia once again pushes the red dragon away as his Breath Attack fades away and growls. He just had to do something like that... there would be no mercy now. Acnologia charged surprising the red shapeshifter and rams into Naruto causing the two of them to fly into the mountainside once again. However Acnologia pushed the both of them through the mountain where the two of them emerged as the mountain collapsed as it lost it's infinite stability. Acnologia raises his fist and brings it down on the red dragon's skull causing Naruto's head to swivel due to the powerful strike, but he was determined to let that small creature live.

Naruto draws his head back and rams it down upon the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse only to get a headache from doing it... **"Ok... that hurt..."** Naruto groaned out. Acnologia had to admit, the brat had his hard head. Shaking his head Acnologia clears it and draws back his fist and let's fly striking the red beast in the chest and sends Naruto flying. Naruto quickly balance's himself and charges Acnologia and then he draws back a fist and gives a right punch to the dragon before he swings his tail down on the Black Dragon knocking him down several meters before he socks Acnologia with his other fist.

Rearing his head back Naruto headbutts the dark dragon as he simultaneously strikes Acnologia with his fist once again. He then rears his head back and then starts breathing out thick white flames trying to burn Acnologia to a crisp. Acnologia is impressed. To think that this child would have such power for one so young, or old depending on his age, and to be able to stand against him for as long as he did. **"Enough of this childsplay, I grow tired of it."** Acnologia said as he swallowed the flames that his son had released at him. Naruto was shocked to see Acnologia swallow his flames, but then he realized... this was _Acnologia_ the most powerful and evil creature in the world...

Acnologia vanished right before his eye's and reappeared above Naruto and slammed his tail down upon the red dragon soaring down towards the ground. Vanishing once again Acnologia appears under him and gives a very powerful punch to Naruto's gut causing him to literally cough up blood by the gallon. Acnologia sends the red dragon soaring into the sky with a strike from his tail, where Naruto finally gains control and the draws his head back again, but not to fight with flame's he had stole from Natsu... but his own magic he had been born with. He then gives a powerful roar that warps into itself forming a black hole that sucks everything in and it strikes Acnologia dead on with deadly precision.

Acnologia could feel the pull from the powerful gravity field and tries to get free. His arm gets swallowed by the black hole and he wrenched it free... only for the half that was swallowed to be ripped from his body. Acnologia roars in both annoyance and pain... how dare he... how dare his own son do this to him. The portal fades away as the power dies down showing a heavily breathing red dragon. Acnologia flies level with the brat and growls **"Before I end you I would like to know the name of the one that could do this much damage to me."** Acnologia says to Naruto. He would make sure the brat suffered for the remainder of his life...

 **"My name is Naruto Scarlet and I'm going to end you... believe it..."** Naruto growls back only for Acnologia to give a bone chilling laugh.

When he calms himself Acnologia looks to the red dragon **"And you best pray you survive what comes next as I can tell you are all out of magic... So pray... pray that you live to see another day so that I can fight you later on down the line..."** Acnologia says as he swings his tail down on Naruto's head once more drawing his head back for another Breath Attack and then in a flash of light a large dome of energy appears where Naruto was with him in the center...

To Naruto it felt as if a billion suns were burning him alive, and there was nothing he could do to stop it... was this the power of the black dragon... or was this the power of a god... When he couldn't take the pain any longer he blacked out. After a literal minute Acnologia ceases with torturing the enemy dragon and without looking turns and leaves the brat to his fate not caring whether he lived or died... however a thought entered his mind _**"Naruto huh... the unpredictable calamity that is unforeseeable by all... what a good name you gave to him... Irene..."**_ Acnologia thought before he chuckled to himself and continued on his way.

When the light dies down it could be seen that Naruto had shifted back into his human form and his clothes had all but been burned away to the point they were tatters. His hair was now burnt down to above his shoulders. He was also bleeding profusely, and he would die if he didn't get medical attention soon. The little cat quickly ran over to the crater and aw his savior all but dead... he had to do something. An idea came to him. With that he sprouted his tiny wings and picked the dying dragon slayer up and flew off to the second closest town as his own home had been destroyed.

* * *

End-Disturbed: Enough

* * *

Two days later the guild hadn't heard from Naruto and they were starting to get worried. Erza more so as she had been the one to get a painful feeling in her chest the way she usually did when her twin was hurt. However this time it was more painful than ever and she didn't understand why it hurt so much. Makarov walked in through the doors with a saddened expression on his face. He jumped on the counter and cleared his throat gaining everyone's attention. When everyone had finally turned to face him he spoke "I have some bad news..." he said. Erza began to cry... he was dead... he couldn't be dead... he was the stronger of the two of them... so how... how had he died...

"Well what happened?" Mira asked scared.

"Naruto got into a fight with the most dangerous thing to ever walk the face of this earth... Acnologia..." Makarov said.

"Acnologia? What the heck is an Acnologia?" Natsu asked.

Makarov shook his head "Not a 'what' Natsu-kun... but 'who' to be precise..." he told the young dragon slayer.

"You know what I mean old man." Natsu grumbled to himself.

"Well are you going to tell us just what happened? I mean for god's sake his sister is dying from grief." Nab said as he hugged Erza, who had been standing by the board when Makarov had started.

"Acnologia is not just some being one finds and lives to see another day if they encounter him." Makarov said. He sighed "Acnologia is a dragon of immense power and is the most dangerous thing in this world. He goes by one title that was gained when he destroyed an entire civilization on his own... The Black Dragon of the Apocalypse..." Makarov said as all the guilds eye's widened in shock. He encountered a dragon... how... when... "He barely survived the encounter with the foul beast and has been placed in an intensive care hospital. He was brought in by, of all things... a cat." Makarov said.

"Wait did Naruto also encounter Igneel because if he did then I'm sure Igneel would have helped him." Natsu said. He really missed his father and hoped to see him again...

Makarov shook his head no "I'm sorry young Natsu, but Naruto was on his own when the cat brought him in. They're bringing both him and his new companion here to be better taken care of... In fact he should be here in another hour or so." Makarov said. Erza had dried her tears quickly... she was glad... so glad her brother had survived his encounter with Acnologia... he would really be famous in the guild now... the little spotlight hog.

"Wait... how did people know it was this... Acnologia?" Elfman asked Makarov. Makarov pulled out a picture that had been taken by somebody showing the dragon soaring over the mountain with a smug look on his face... as well as a freshly bleeding arm...

Pointing to it Makarov spoke "This Elfman was a picture taken by a mountain climber a couple minutes after Acnologia attacked Naruto... this is real evidence that not only are the dragon's like both Acnologia and Natsu's foster father Igneel real, but they are incredibly powerful." he told the young wizard.

"Wow he's huge!" Elfman declared loudly. Natsu walked over where he was quickly joined by Mira, Lisanna, Erza, Cana, Gray, and finally the guilds ace Gildarts Clive.

Gildarts whistled "Well kid sure was lucky to survive against that monster that's for sure." he said with a bit of adoration for the young wizard.

"Well if I ever encounter this Acnologia then I'm gonna be the one to deal him in. And when I do I'm going to get the location of Igneel out of him." Natsu declared.

"Natsu did you not hear Naruto barely survived his own encounter with this monster, what makes you think you could?" Mira asked the pink haired fool.

"Because unlike Naruto I'm gonna be the strongest... and I'll win for sure." he declared.

"Well good luck with that. My brother is stronger than me by like a million times over so you need to work if you wanna be called the strongest." Erza told the pink haired child. Besides did he miss the fact that Acnologia was also missing his arm? That should indicate that Naruto had used a untold amount of his power to do even that, rip the arm off not survive as that would have happened regardless.

Meanwhile Naruto had been placed in the transport and was almost at Magnolia with his companion. The cat had been very... indocile, with anybody that came near the injured blonde. He had literally scratched one of the doctors that had tried to stick a I.V in his arm to the point he was in his own recovery room. Afterwards the cat had infiltrated the kitchen and ate all the food that was in the fridge nearly quadrupling his body size. When he had been found he almost crushed the poor chef that tried to chase him out. When he returned to the room he had literally been the laziest feline the world had seen not moving a muscle from where he laid.

Checking the cat the doctors found out that he had multiple personality syndrome, which was a triple whammy for the doctors, and a double whammy for his owner, who didn't even know the cat was still with him. Upon arriving in Magnolia the whole city's population was almost literally lining the streets hoping to catch a glimpse of the one to survive an attack from the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse. The whole Fairy Tail Guild was practically waiting at the hospital waiting for Naruto to come in for treatment. The doctors wheeled him in on the gurney and when the guild saw him they were shocked, and it was not the... ok it was partially the cat, by the state Naruto was in.

He looked horrible. Half his deep red scales were burned off and his haired had been trimmed by the doctors because of how badly it was burned. Erza and Mira ran over to the bed with worried expressions on their faces, however they were stopped when the cat that had been with him jumped in front of them with its claws out ready to strike. Seeing the cat caused the two girls to stop in their tracks "What the hell!" Erza exclaimed.

Mira nodded in agreement "You see another cat like Happy in front of you as well right?" Mira asked as Erza nodded her head.

Natsu looked at Happy "I didn't know you had relatives." he said as Happy shrugged his shoulders.

Mira approached the bed which made the cat start growling at her. Natsu came running up with Happy in his arms causing the cat to suddenly jump in the air with a hiss. "Whoa little guy I'm just introducing you to a friend of mine." Natsu said as he pushed Happy forward.

The cat looked from Natsu to Happy and then back to Natsu and then once more back to Happy "Your owner looks like an idiot." the cat said causing Mira to laugh while Natsu yelled about how he wasn't an idiot... however the metaphorical icing on the cake came from Happy... "Aye sir." which made all the others laugh as Natsu fell into a depression where he muttered how he wasn't an idiot.

Then in a surprising move the cats black pigments moved up a bit under his eye's where he suddenly gained twenty pounds and a large belly "Man I'm so hungry. Oi redhead where's the food?" he asked Erza as Mira laughed. Erza could feel her eye twitch in annoyance at how this... feline addressed her... and she didn't like it... at all. She raised her hand and slapped the cat across the face causing his pigments to change once more to where he quickly lost all the wait he had gained and he now had a bored expression on his face. The cat sighed "Man what a drag... Are you sure you're related to this guy, I mean you're so much more troublesome than he is." the cat whined out.

Ok... there was something seriously wrong with this cat. First it looked like it wanted to tear them apart, next it was hungry as a horse, and now it was acting like a lazy bum. "Ok there is something wrong with this cat." Mira whispered into Erza's ear causing the redhead to nod.

The doctor that had been helping hook up the I.V to Naruto looked up to the group "If you're wondering why he is the way he is then I think it would be best to inform you that this little guy suffers from having multiple personality syndrome. He told us, when he was like his lazy persona he goes by three names, one for each personality." the doctor said.

"And they would be what exactly?" Mira said slowly.

"For his lazy persona he says he goes by Reijī, for his hungry persona he is named Choji, and for his... battle persona, we say this because he is always looking to fight one of us doctors for coming near Naruto-san, he goes by the name Tatakai." the doctor said.

Mira didn't believe the doctor for a second "And just how did you get all this information exactly?" she asked the man.

Erza nodded her head in agreement "Yeah how did you get such information, surely the cat didn't just tell you for laughs did he." Erza said.

This time the little cat cleared his throat getting their attention "Since this is going to be so troublesome I guess I should explain what the doc says is true and let's leave it at that." the cat that now had the lazy personality Reijī said to them before it lay down muttering about wanting to be in a less troublesome place so he could watch clouds instead of having to do anything.

"Well... he's interesting..." Erza muttered. Mira hearing what her rival said could only raise a eyebrow, but then again... this cat was ten times more interesting than Happy ever was...so yeah..

* * *

Over the next month Naruto stayed unconscious as his injuries healed themselves. His scales that he lost in his fight * **Cough** * Acnologia's one-sided victory * **Cough** * didn't grow back, and instead the rest of his scales started to fall off to reveal his flawless tan skin that was underneath. However the black spiralling tattoo's that went over the marks didn't vanish showing that they were there to stay. Mira, and Erza came in every chance they had to spend time, even though he never woke, with Naruto. Happy and the blonde's new pet cat were constantly having a eating contest ever since the cat introduced Happy to the like's of seafood and ramen so they were... ok to say the least.

Naruto's eye's slowly opened as he gave a groan. His body felt so stiff from a long time of immobilization. He was hungry as hell, and he felt like having some teriyaki noodles mixed with shrimp, chicken, and pork... yeah that sounded good right about now. Wait... how did he get here... and where exactly was here... Naruto groggily sat up and noticed he was in a hospital room. How did he get here, he didn't remember there being anybody ear him to help take him to a hospital. The door to his room opened revealing Mirajane and a orange cat that was similar to a fox in many ways.

Mira's eye's widened before she lunged at him and jumped into the bed hugging him tightly. "ACK Mira... can't... breathe..." Naruto groaned out to her.

Mira let go of him before she moved back "Are you ok? We were so worried when we got news of you being hurt and Erza nearly lost it." Mira started to rant out. The door opened once again to reveal the doctor that was on duty.

"Oh you're awake." the doctor said in surprise. Walking over the doctor began to check his vitals and began asking questions like 'If he was alright?" and 'Can he move around?' to which he answered both yes, but I feel stiff as a board, and yes, but he was still stiff as a board.

When the doctor was finally finished he left the two of them in the room. Mira looked at him before she smacked him n the back of the head "Ow, jeez what was that for?" Naruto asked only for Mira to bring him into a gentle hug.

Although he couldn't see it she was smiling "The smack to your head was because you were an idiot and took on a dragon, this is for coming out of that hoping you learned your lesson." she said to the blonde.

"Well I wouldn't have fought Acnologia if he wasn't trying to make a meal out of a whole town and then trying to do the same with a cat like Happy." Naruto said as they released the hug.

"Yeah about that... it seems that the little creature is attached to you and calls you boss." she said with a laugh.

"Boss... what the hell is it calling me boss for?" he asked.

"Well when the cat explained to us how you saved it from Acnologia, which I commend you for and say don't do it again, we all came here. However you just kept sleeping and we thought the worst had happened to you." Mira said to him and she gave a smile, not her usual dark one that said 'I'm gonna beat you' but this was a true smile, and boy was it beautiful. He didn't Know what overcome him as he looked at her so he just nodded his head instead of following his instinct to kiss her.

Hell this was Mira Fairy Tail's Demon Mira so why would he be having such thoughts. Every time he walked into the guild his sister and the white haired teen were having it out over him. He was also pretty sure that the white haired teen's sister had a thing for him, but since she was always with Natsu he was sure they'd hook up when they were older. The door opened and drew their attention. Through the door walked Erza and in her arms was a fat cat that was eating a large fish in his hands. "Oh you're finally awake. And I see Mira is still trying to... _talk_ with you." Erza said emphasizing the word 'talk' as she was sure the white haired Take-Over wizard was trying to seduce her sibling.

"Hey Erza what's up?" Naruto asked with a large grin.

Erza looked at him and gave a small smile "Oh nothing much just come by to have a visit, and I'm actually surprised you're awake. This little guy however wants to speak with you so why don't Mia and I give you a bit of space." Erza said as she dragged the demon off her brother's lap and into the hall while she ignored the wails of her wanting to be with Naruto. Naruto looked to the cat and shrugged.

If it wanted to talk then by all means let him talk "So what do you have to tell me?" Naruto asked the cat who finished scarfing down the rest of the rather large fish it had carried in the room.

"Oh I just wanted to say thanks for saving me when that monster came. You know I feel as if I owe you my life so I take the time to say this, I am your friend and partner til the day I die this I vow I will not let you down." the cat declared. Outside the room Mira was struggling to get out of Erza's tight grip so she could sock her in the jaw for taking her away from Naruto.

However the loud shout of "WWWWWHHHHHHHAAAAATTTTTT!" gained their attention and they ran back in the room where the blonde was to see him gaping at the cat who nodded his head "Yep I will follow you til the end of my time so just accept it." the cat spoke.

"But I don't want a servant." Naruto said a bit calmer than when he exclaimed his shock. When they heard this Mira and Erza couldn't contain their laughter and began to laugh hard at what they heard. Oh that was funny, to think that the blonde would save a cat only for it to tell him that it was his his servant until it dies, whenever that was. Oh god he was in for a long partnership with the small red cat lest Naruto run to a place he couldn't be found, which was highly unlikely as Naruto couldn't live more than a few hours without his favorite meal which just so happened to be ramen noodle soup. Oh yeah he was getting teased for sure.

* * *

Naruto groaned for what seemed to be the millionth time that day. He had finally gotten back from the hospital after he recovered from his physical therapy and everyone had been asking him the same questions over and over 'How are you doing?' or 'Are you doing good?' and it was starting to get annoying. Naruto had been thinking about what his... partner had said to him after he had gotten out of the hospital. His fight with Acnologia was extremely one sided and so much so he was utterly beaten with ease even when he was going all out against the monster that had nearly killed him that day several months ago.

So with that in mind he and Choji, as that was his current personality, had deemed it time to go on a training trip. Natsu himself had decided to go on as well. However he couldn't anywhere just yet as he was still recovering from some therapy so it would be quite some time before he could do any strenuous activity such as training. Mirajane had deemed it necessary for herself to be his... 'nurse' until he was able to do things on his own. Even little Lisanna, who was two years younger, had decided to help out in that regard and help take care of him until he got better. The only difference was that Mira was constantly trying to kiss him, while Lisanna tried to treat him and help him get better.

It was a rather sensitive subject. In fact Erza had walked in on Mira giving one of his... 'treatments' and that had nearly started a war between the two of them. The only reason it didn't happen was because Lisanna came in with the medicine he was supposed to take and he had to do it. Right now Naruto was being helped down the stairs of his apartment by a young Lisanna who had made him one of his favorite meals, ramen, and he was eager to eat as always. Lisanna helped him sit down and she immediately walked over to the stove. Choji sat on the table with a ham in his hands and was steadily munching away on his snack, for what else could it be, while he waited for his own meal.

"So Naruto what are you going to do now that you are out of the hospital?" Lisanna asked him with a smile.

Naruto smiled as he begun to eat with Choji "I'm going on a training trip, and I won't be back for a bit. It's to hone my skills as a wizard and so I can be alone in thought for awhile." he told her.

Lisanna looked at him in surprise "Really? But why are you going away I'm sure you can get plenty strong here in the guild." she told him.

Naruto understanding what she was saying began to soothe the young child "No Lisanna it's nothing like that. I'm just going to hone my skills to make them better than what they are right now. I'll be back and that's a promise." he said.

Lisanna nodded her head "Well come back soon when you do leave alright." she said as she put a hand on her chuckled.

"I hear ya Lisanna. Now do me a favor and go fetch my sister and Mira-chan for me please." he said to her. Lisanna nodded her head and left to fetch the two demonic teens of Fairy Tail. After several minutes of waiting, and still no sign of the trio of girls, Choji started to lose all his wait and he began to change his attitude.

Tatakai groaned "Ugh where in the nine levels of hell are they?!" the cat yelled out. Just as he finished yelling the to young women in question walked through the door to the kitchen of Naruto's apartment.

Tatakai growled at the two girls "Well it's about damned time you arrived. Do you two know how long it's been since Lisanna left to fetch you?" he demanded from them.

Erza chuckled "We were busy at the guildhall doing some things for the Master." she answered the cat.

Mira shrugged "Eh porky here was doing stuff. I on the other hand was just lounging around." the Take-Over girl said.

Erza looked at Mira with a dark look on her face "What was that you pompous swine?" she growled out.

Mira's forehead ground against Erza's "You heard me porky pig." she said. Before they could get any further their foreheads collided causing them to cry ot in pain.

The two looked at Naruto who had a annoyed look on his face "Will you knock it off already!" Naruto stated more than asked the two of them. The two muttered an apology before Naruto sat back down to finish what he was eating.

Tatakai looked at his partner with a raised eyebrow "I thought you had something to tell them." he said to Naruto.

The blonde nodded his head "I do, but I will tell them after I finish eating." he said.

This piqued their interest "What do you mean?" Erza asked her baby brother with a curious look on her face. Naruto held up a finger to signal her to wait as he finished his meal. Swallowing the last of the food he turned to face them.

Naruto sighed "I'm going on a training trip soon and I won't be back for quite some time." he said to the now shocked girls.

Erza stepped forward "What? Why?" she asked as Mira nodded in agreement.

Naruto sighed "It was after I woke up in the hospital. When I was fighting that dragon, and then beaten with such ease, it made me realize something." he told them.

Mira sat down next to him "Well I'm sure you could tell us, right." she said slowly.

Naruto shook his head "You don't understand. I hit that monster with enough magic to wipe out an entire mountain, and he shrugged it off like it was nothing. How can I say I'm a S-Class wizard of Fairy Tail if I can't even take down what I'm meant to slay?" he asked.

Tatakai shrugged "Keep trying." he said unsurely.

Naruto shook his head "I don't know how to answer that, but what I do know is that I need to train like never before. That is why I want to go on this trip, so I can hone my skills out to get better." he said.

Erza shook her head "No I won't allow it. You just got out of therapy and now you want to go train of all things. The doctor specifically said for you to slowly regain what power you lost during your recuperation in the hospital." she said.

Mira nodded her head in agreement "Yeah you need to heal fully before you do something along the line of training." Mira said in agreement with the redhead she called rival.

Naruto shook his head "And that is exactly why I need to go on this trip. My power was so weak that not even a strike on its face even moved it. I need this. Besides I'm going whether you guy's like it or not." he told them with a air of finality. He was not going to tell them this just to be held back. With his piece said Naruto stood up and reached down to grab a bag they hadn't noticed before ands began to walk out of the house. Tatakai shrugged and sprouted a white set of wings and followed the blonde just as the door closed behind. They would not see either the blonde or his furry companion in nearly three years, and by then so much would change.

* * *

Nearly three years later

* * *

Blue eye's opened to the morning sky, and were instantly alert. With a yawn the young man sat up and gave a stretch to remove any kinks that had appeared overnight. One of his companions that had joined him opened his eye's and gave a loud yawn. The young teenager stretched his own muscles before smacking his lips sleepily. He then looked down to the pink wearing companion laying beside him sleeping peacefully and scolwed. Darn cats and their inability to wake up at the same time he did. Naruto then looked to the last male of the small group and sighed. Even after traveling with the kid for nearly a year he still woke late.

Naruto walked over to the teen and grabbed a small bucket of ice cold water and slowly dribbled it over the kids face causing him to sit up sputtering as he spit out the water. The small blonde looked up to the elder blonde with a scowl. Naruto just put a finger to his lip and signaled for him to stay quiet before he walked over to a young blue haired girl and gently shook her awake where she sat up groggily and rubbed the sleep out of her eye's. Naruto then walked over to the last of the group and gave her a sharp kick in the ribs. The young pink haired girl sat up with a growl and then rolled over to try and get more sleep causing the others to giggle.

For nearly three years Naruto had traveled only to pick up the job of babysitting. To be honest he was surprised he had found three other dragon slayer's like him and Natsu as well as a girl that had the ability to use what he thought was impossible, God Slayer Magic. In order they were Rogue Cheney, The Shadow Dragon Slayer, and his feline companion Frosch. Next was Sting Eucliffe, the White Dragon Slayer, and his companion Lector. Then there was Wendy Marvell, the Sky Dragon Slayer, and her female feline companion Carla. Finally there was the surprise Sherria Blendy the Sky God Slayer. Then there was his weird, yet fun companion, Tatakai, Choji, or Reijī as he liked to be called.

The kids however just stuck with whatever personality he was. Naruto glowed for a second before his clothing attire changed. Over the three years he had been traveling he had learned a few magics he hadn't known previously. One was Requip, and Clone Magic for training purposes. He even delved into learning Runes for some other purposes. His magic and abilities had developed even further as well. He managed to create techniques like no other and couldn't be replicated due to the amount of magic required to make them work. However when he worked with the group of young teens he was extremely proud to say they were continuously improving.

He had taught each of them a separate magic than what they knew from what he learned from the Library of Magic, only techniques that used little magic, and he was glad he had done so. Before he had run into any of them was training peacefully in the mountains when he happened across Sting and his friend Lector. After that the kids just kept coming and coming. When he was sure that no other kids would be joining he had decided to go to the Library of Magic and get some books on Runes, Clone, and Requip magic. He had taught them the basics of what they wanted and so far he hadn't been disappointed. Sting and Rogue went with Clone Magic for training purposes.

Wendy and Sherria went with Rune and Requip magic for both of their own reasons. Each only knew the basics so they couldn't really cause any true damage so all towns and cities were safe for now. After eating a hearty meal coutesy of Naruto it was time to make their way out of the mountains. Naruto cleared his throat to get their attention. When they had all looked at him he spoke "Alright guys today is the last day we spend in the mountains training After today we head back to civilization and make our way towards Magnolia and then we can do some jobs." he announced getting some cheers from the group of young teens.

Naruto put out the fire and motioned for the group of kids to follow him to the place where he had been training them for the past... however long he had been teaching them. Naruto then directed them to their sparring partners for the day "Ok Sting and Rogue you two will be having an all out spar to see just what the two of you are capable of, anything in this spar goes." he said to the two dragon slayers. The two nodded and went off to get their workout while Naruto sat down to watch. The spar didn't last long but he did have a idea on what next to teach them in their hand to hand abilities as they had only used clones and dragon roars.

They needed to boost their abilities as dragon slayers as the ability to make clones cost a lot of magical energy. After helping the two of them out and got the two ou of the way Naruto then motioned for Wendy and Sherria to do what needed to be done. Their fight lasted longer and Naruto had ro admit, he had no idea what to do next. He had been around both girls to know that they had improved leaps and bounds to get to where they were now. Wendy used to be a shy and timid gorl that would barely talk to anybody let alone spar against someone that could rival her in prowess during a spar. After resting and eating he had all of them change and get ready to depart.

When it was all said and done Naruto nodded to himself in satisfaction. He himself had changed into a set of platinum colored armor. The breastplate is composed of different plates joined together, with four, prominent tube-like ornaments on the front of his chest, below the high armored collar. The shoulder pads are very large and sport prominent plates shaped like spikes, protruding from a far darker part which composes the base of the structure. This was actually a new set of armor he had crafted back in Erebor by a prominent smither and he was surprised by how durable it was. So far this armor had withstood a lot of damage and hadn't cracked yet.

He had several other sets of armors, but this was his main armor that he wore wherever he went. Sting wore a simple white suit of clothing with green trimmings and a hood. His tracksuit was white in color with three stripes on the sleeves, mesh under-armour, a pair of black pants, and tennis shoes. Rogue wore a navy blue, short-sleeved shirt with a high collar, white shorts as well as black arm warmers. Sherria wears a pale blue mini skirt, a pink, sleeveless top with a dark blue center and a folded collar with yet another orange ribbon tied around it and a heart emblem on her left breast and an "X" on her right.

She wears short white gloves coupled with orange wristbands, on top of a longer pink fabric that reaches her upper arms and is kept in place by armbands that match the ones on her wrists. For hosiery, she has long black stockings and white leg-warmers atop black shoes. Wendy wears a simple dress with two wavy stripes running across the dress and ending in small pointed edges at the bottom. Around her arms and legs she wears wing like attachments. Lector doesn't don a complete outfit, instead sporting just a blue, sleeveless button-up vest which is left open, and has three dark round buttons on its right side.

For Frosch his outfit was unique. The entirety of Frosch's body, aside from its face, is covered by a pink frog-like suit, of which the vast majority is covered by black spots. The suit sports a plain belly, webbed hands, and a hood which forms the frog's head, complete with two beady eyes resting on the hood.. Carla wore a pink bow near the end of her tail. Carla's top consists of a mustard yellow and pink top with a pink bow tie. She wears a pink skirt with this top. Choji, Tatakai, or Reijī wore an open blue vest with a yellow t-shirt, a straw hat with holes cut out for ears, green pants and a brown pair of shoes with pointed toes.

Nobody knew why, he just wore it. Kinda like Frosch and his outfit if you think about it. Naruto cleared his throat to gain the group of young teen's attention "Alright guys time to pack up." Naruto said to them. The younger teens nodded and immediately ran to grab all their belongings. When they were all packed Naruto walked over to the group of cats. Kneeling down he smirked "You guy's ready to head out?" he asked them. The cats, with the exception of Carla, cheered in excitement. Naruto grinned "I'll take that as a yes." he said with a grin on his face. He then turned around to face the group of young teens and took a deep breath.

"Alright listen up. I want this trip to be as short as possible, and that means no goofing off you hear?" Naruto asked them getting nods from each of them. Naruto nodded his head "Alright then let's head out." he said as he began the long walk down the mountain. The journey was long and tiring for the kids who at times had to be carried by their companions until they had regained what energy they had lost. When they reached the base of the mountain Naruto came to a stop, much to the group of young teenager's relief, and turned. He cleared his throat "Alright so how do you guy's want to get back to magnolia?" he asked them.

The group of teens grinned however it was the highly energetic Sting that answered "You know how we want to go. **Dragon Susanoo** all the way." he said excitedly. This got excited nods from the others, as well as the cats, and Naruto couldn't help but chuckle "Well ok then let's get going. His armored body glowed with power before it molded itself into a intangible aura around him. First to appear was a skeletal frame. It looked like a dragon with the bony wings and all. Next to come was the muscles which gradually grew over the bones of the ancient beast becore the scales begane to appear over the flesh of the uncovered body.

However it didn't stop there as two spikes over each eye grew out. This was followed by a slit stretching across its mouth before jagged teeth made their way into the jaws of the mighty beast, three gaps on each of its cheeks and one additional gap on its chin. With the transformation now complete it was large enough to rival the size of a actual dragon. The scales covering the construct were dark, scarlet scales. The lower body, specifically the stomach, the inner portions of the long tail, and legs, are light orange in color, which in turn, are decorated by spiraling, black markings. The dragon's claws were the color of onyx while the fangs visible in its maw were ivory white.

The dragon's back has numerous black spikes, reaching down from the back to the end of the tail. It also has two, short strands of hair on the chin. It has a dark-colored fiery-mane running up the arms from the elbows, which appear to be connected to its bat-like wings. The dragon's head is round and blunt with four, large, elongated plates extending backward. It also has a pair of tusks that jut out from and curve around either side of its jaw. The eye's of the dragon were slit like a snake's but still retained their blue color. In the middle of the dragon's forehead was a jewel, and inside the jewel was one Naruto Scarlet.

Inside the belly of the beast, quite ironic, were the young teenagers as well as the cats. The wings of the dragon spread slowly and it took to the sky eliciting yells of excitement from the group of teenagers and their friends. He had spent the better part of a year and a half perfecting this technique to where it was currently and had spent several months trying to make it able to use his own magic. The wings of the ethereal dragon flapped once again picking up speed to the point it looked like a blur to the untrained eye. Heck to the ones who trained in magic it was moving fast to the point they had to strain their eyes to see what had flown past them.

Naruto forced the celestial beast to slow down to the point he could see without the effect of tunnel vision. However what he didn't expect was to see a mobile guild preparing a attack on Fairy Tail. So with that in mind he had it fly over the guild and then dive for the cliff where a familiar head of red hair stood wearing out a set of armor similar to his own with the exception of there being a pair of large shields attached to the arms preparing to block the attack to protect her friends. So with a roar it dove down alerting all to it's presence. Erza was prepared to lay her life down for the guild. So when the enemy had begun prepping a Jupiter Cannon blast she charged without thinking.

Just as the blast was about to reach her sheild barrier a loud roar filled the Magnolia sky drawing her attention up. With a crash something landed in front of her barrier and blocked the blast. Something red and ethereal wrapped around her, shielding her, from the blast of magic. Naruto had the wings of the ethereal beast spread to block any excess magic from the blast in case it managed to pass the head where he stood. When he had come up with the idea for this technique he wanted it to have as much of a resemblance to his actual draconic form as possible with an absolute defense akin to actual dragon scales in mind. So far it was working.

The blast from the jupiter cannon died down kicking up a thick cloud of dust hiding both Erza and the large projection that had saved them from the Jupiter Cannon. The dust cleared slowly causing several of the wizards of Fairy Tail to cough harshly. When they realized that they hadn't been dealt in they looked around for the source of their salvation. Mira gasped when she saw what stood before them. It was amazing to say the least. The dust was blown away as the construct flapped its wings causing all of Fairy Tail to gawk before their cheers began ringing out. Before them stood an ethereal dragon.

The dragon itself took up most of the cliffside with its bulk, so much so that it nearly crumpled from the weight of the beast. The scales covering the construct were dark, scarlet scales. The lower body, specifically the stomach, the inner portions of the long tail, and legs, are light orange in color, which in turn, are decorated by spiraling, black markings. The dragon's claws were the color of onyx while the fangs visible in its maw were ivory white. The dragon's back has numerous black spikes, reaching down from the back to the end of the tail. It also has two, short strands of hair on the chin.

It has a dark-colored fiery-mane running up the arms from the elbows, which appear to be connected to its bat-like wings. The dragon's head is round and blunt with four, large, elongated plates extending backward. It also has a pair of tusks that jut out from and curve around either side of its jaw. The eye's of the dragon were slit like a snake's but still retained their blue color. In the middle of the dragon's forehead was a jewel, and inside the jewel was one Naruto Scarlet whom they hadn't seen in nearly three years. Inside the belly of the beast were several figures that appeared to be young teenagers as well as several cats.

The tail of the dragon slowly unwrapped itself from its position to reveal a unharmed and shocked Erza. The dragon then reared its head and gave a mighty roar of challenge shaking the ground as its challenge sounded through the air. Natsu cheered "He's back! Naruto has come back!" he sad with excitement in his voice.

Gray nodded his head "Yeah, and do you see what he did?" Gray asked with wide eyes filled with excitement.

Mira was smiling happily "Naruto-kun... you came back just in time." she said happily.

Lucy was gawking at the ethereal beast until something entered her mind "Naruto? I swear I've heard that name before, but I don't remember." she thought.

Erza smiled "Welcome back... Otōto." she said happily drawing Lucy's attention.

Lucy could feel her eyebrows practically disappear into her eyebrows _"Little brother, are they related or something?"_ she thought to herself. The apparition dispersed allowing the group of young teenagers to land on the ground while a rather tall man in armor very similar to Erza's own Adamantine Armor stood tall. It seemed that Naruto's height had improved drastically, along with his own skills over the years he was gone as he now stood at an impressive six foot five and he, even with the armor, looked rather muscular as he had rather broad shoulders showing off just how much he exercised.

Naruto grinned "It's been awhile... nee-san." he replied before he turned to the rest of the celebrating guild. He gave a small wave "So what'd you guy's do to piss the pansy guild off this time?" he asked getting laughs from them.

Lucy looked at Mira "Who is that, and why is he talking to Erza like they're siblings?" she asked the woman.

Mira gave a chuckle "That would be our resident Maelstrom Dragon Slayer Naruto Scarlet, younger brother to Erza and SS-Class wizard of Fairy Tail. He's been gone as he was busy honing his skills which is why you haven't seen him in the guild. Although the group of kids is new to me." she admitted.

Lucy's jaw dropped to the ground comically. This guy was Erza's brother! That meant he was super strong like her, maybe even more so. The entire guild was pulled out of their thoughts by Jose's annoying voice coming over the loudspeaker _ **"It doesn't really matter if you were able to block a weak version of the Jupiter Cannon with a mere... illusion. Writhe in agony as we charge a more powerful blast in fourteen minutes."** _Jose spoke out.

Naruto snorted "He does realize that in three minutes I could have not only his precious weapon destroyed, but his entire... whatever the hell that is destroyed." Naruto said as he pointed to the mobile guildhall.

However Naruto was brought out of his own musing when the sound of Natsu's yelling reached his ears "Naruto FIGHT ME!" he exclaimed as he threw a flaming punch at his fellow dragon slayer. Naruto however just smacked the exuberant wizard and sent him sprawling unconscious.

Lucy gawked as everyone else laughed. Do they not realize that the guy knocked Natsu out with a single punch like Erza did on the train a while back. Naruto really was strong as heck. Naruto gave a whistle "Alright guys listen up. I'll give introductions on the group behind me later, right now we have a war to fight so let's get busy." Naruto said taking command.

Snapping his fingers a orange cat with black pigments around its eyes dressed as a farmer, similar to a certain blue cat, came walking up "Alright so how do you wanna do this?" the cat questioned the blonde.

Naruto cracked his neck "Quick, fast, and no fatalities whatsoever." he said. The cat nodded his head and held out his hand where it glowed a bit before a giant hammer, much bigger than its own tiny body, appeared. However the wizards of Fairy, mainly Lucy, were shocked when the cat grew in size until it was as large as a normal human being was supposed to be. Naruto nodded "Alright Tatakai let's get to work." Naruto said to the now named Tatakai.

With that the two charged. Tatakai sprouted a set of wings and grabbed Naruto by the back of his armor and the two shot across the lake towards the mobile guild. He was quickly followed by several other wizards of the guild, not the ones he had brought back, as they too charged the Phantom Lord. Tatakai landed on the barrel of the cannon and dropped Naruto where the two of them charged down the barrel. There Naruto saw a man that obviously had issues with choosing a hair color as it was a mix of black and white. Tatakai growled "Go on ahead I'll handle this punk, you need to find a way to Jose and take him out." the large cat said to his friend.

Naruto nodded and began to head down the hall. However he didn't get far as he ran into a man with a weird monocle in one eye while wearing a brown suit. The man shook his head "Non non non zis will not zo. My monocle does not have any information on you at zall." the man said in a thick accent that sounded really fake to him.

Naruto shook his head and drew his fist back "Oh just shut up with that accent." Naruto yelled out as he struck the man in the face sending him flying.

The man stood up and gained a dark look on his face "My monocle shows that zo are ze brother of one Erza Scarlet. However there is more to you than meets ze eye." the man said.

Naruto narrowed his eye's "You go anywhere near my sister, and there will be no body left to find after I get done pounding your skull in." he sad as his eye's glowed darkly.

Sol smirked "Well zen I will just have zo ze what I can do to crack what makes zo tick. Perhaps I will have to have some fun with ze Titania to see just what causes you to fight." the man said.

Naruto charged and reappeared before Sol "Sawagiryū no Hōken (Maelstrom Dragon's Demolition Fist)" Naruto yelled out as he struck Sol in the gut causing the man to cough up blood before he was sent flying back.

Sol jumped away a bit with a growl before he slammed his hand on the ground "Rosshu Konseruto (Roche Concerto)" Sol called out loudly as a barrage of rocks flew at Naruto.

However Naruto just stood still as the rocks bounced off his armor. When the pebbles had finally stopped Naruto drew his head back as his cheeks puffed out widely " **Sawagiryū no Hoko** (Maelstrom Dragon's Roar)" Naruto called out as he released a large spiral of magic from his mouth at Sol. Sol had no chance to escape as he was suddenly pulled into the black hole of magic. Naruto continued forward ignoring the sounds of battle until he was forced to dodge out of the way of a iron beam. Naruto raised his eyebrow at the man. He had heard there was a Iron dragon slayer, but he didn't think he would ever meet the guy so it was a surprise to see him here.

Gajeel laughed "Sup Scarlet?" he asked with a laugh.

Naruto shrugged "Oh nothing much just stopping a guild from destroying my home." he replied.

Gajeel sweatdropped "It was a rhetorical question ya moron!" he yelled at Naruto.

Naruto shrugged "Well the way I see it is you asked a question and I answered it so that's your problem not mine." he told Gajeel. With nothing else to reply Gajeel thrust his arm towards the blonde haired man turning his arm into a club of metal. Naruto held up his hand and caught the strike before he exhaled a stream of fire from his mouth at the Iron Dragon Slayer who was wide eyed at the heat of the flames.

Gajeel released the club from his body to dodge the flames before he turned his arm into a sword. Naruto quirked a eyebrow only to dodge a powerful gust of wind from the shockwave as Gajeel swung his sword. Naruto swings his own own arm and a seal appears before his arm where a large shield appears just in time to block the strike from Gajeel cracking the armor piece in the process. Naruto grit his teeth as the strike was more powerful than he thought it would be and then dropped the shield to the ground with a loud clang. Naruto looked to the Iron Dragon with a grin "Nice warmup but now I'm ready for some action." he said. And once again the two dragon slayers ignored the others around them and charged each other.

Naruto swung his armored leg up and caught Gajeel's chin as he did a mid air round house sending the teenager flying away. Gajeel skid across the floor and grinned at Naruto as he drew his head back **"Tetsuryū no Hoko** (Iron Dragons Roar)" Gajeel roars out as he sent a destructive twister of iron towards Naruto.

However it was a shock to Gajeel when his attack merely phased straight through the man where it crashed into a wall with a loud explosion.

Naruto turned solid long enough to hold his hand up as a small flame filled his palm **"Bakufu Ranbu** (Blast Wave Wild Dance)" Naruto intoned as the flames shot out of his palm towards Gajeel.

The flames moved in a spiral formation as they raced towards the iron slayer. Quickly dodging Gajeel shifted his arm into a sword and gave a swing where it once again went through a ghost-like Naruto. Naruto turned solid once more and launched a solid strike to the mans face as he head-butted him. The man reeled back from the pain of the mans head-butt and glared at Naruto, "I'm gonna make you pay for that, ya hear me." he growled out towards the blonde who chuckled back at the teen. Cracking his neck Naruto motioned for Gajeel to come at him, thus their fighting renewed to new heights. Gajeel gave a growl before he drew his head back once more for his Breath Attack.

 **"Tetsuryū no Hoko** (Iron Dragons Roar)" Gajeel roars out as he sent a destructive twister of iron towards Naruto. The man shakes his head and simply opens his mouth, and much to the shock of the Iron Dragon Slayer he eats it without any issues whatsoever. How... how was that even possible, only a Iron Dragon Slayer has the ability to eat his magic, but this guy did it without even flinching.

Naruto gave a chuckle "I can see by your face you are shocked and are probably wondering why I can do what I just did. I'll let you in on a little secret of mine I found out around a year and a half ago while I was out training as well as picking up the brats I brought back with me." he stated.

Gajeel growled "And just what is this oh so little secret you have Scarlet?" he questioned the armored man seriously.

Naruto smirked at Gajeel "s it turns out, my branch of Dragon Slayer Magic allows me to devour any type of Dragon Slayer Magic. In fact now that I think about it I guess I should inform you that I am now the most likely candidate for "Most Powerful Dragon Slayer" to date as I took on a entire Drak Guild who were second generation Dragon Slayers. Upon beating them I extracted all their Dragon Lacrima and placed them inside my body so that they wouldn't fall into a scumy persons hands like yours." he told Gajeel honestly.

Gajeel snorted at the blonde "Oh, so your the one that took out the Dragon's Claw dark Guild before I got there. Well I guess I should inform you that once your dead I'll be taking all them Lacrima and selling them to the highest bidder in all of Fiore. I'm sure they will fetch quite the penny for nearly twenty Dragon Lacrima of the same elements and since there was nearly six dozen, i'll be set for life." he told Naruto.

Naruto grinned "Let's rampage Black Steel." he said and with that they charged each other.

"Let's rock **Tetsur** **y** **ūkon** _(Iron Dragon's Club)"_ Gajeel calls out as he sends a metallic club at Naruto. Naruto seeing this brings up his ironclad arms and blocks the strike with a resounding *Clang* where he slides back a couple of feet. Naruto looks up to see Gajeel with an arm transformed into a steel sword bearing down on him from above.

Naruto just jumps out of the way as Gajeel lands on the ground swinging the steel sword causing the backlash to tear the ground apart. Naruto tears his head back and yells **Tetsuryū no** **Hoko** _(Iron Dragon's Roar)"_ gathering the same type of magic power Gajeel used in his mouth, Naruto then shapes it into a powerful tornado which he subsequently emits and sends towards his enemy. The tornado possesses an immense force, capable of generating powerful explosions and inflicting heavy blunt damage, but also releases sharp shards of metal in the process towards Gajeel.

Gajeel smirks before he just inhales the metallic attack into his mouth before he then calls out **"Tetsuryu no Go Ken** _(Iron Dragon's Hard Fist)"_ and punches at the blind with a literal iron fist. Naruto catches the first in his hand and brings up his leg to kick Gajeel in the side of his head. Lucy, who had been captured several minutes before when Naruto was confronting Sol, was watching in awe at the sight of two slayer fighting with their full power, well full power for Gajeel, and how much damage their short fight had caused.

 _"As dragon slayer's they both have the ability to call on the power of the mythical creatures to fight as they choose. Right now it's a fight of Iron vs Iron, but soon it will be getting a lot rougher. I guess this means I don't get to form the new contract with Sagittarius since Naruto can fight Gajeel on equal... no wait better footing. And they're both practically half naked now that Naruto did his Iron Dragon's Roar."_ Lucy thought with a blush as she watched the two dragons duke it out in front of her.

 **"Tai** **ryū** **no TekKen** _(Sun Dragon's Iron Fist)"_ Naruto calls out as he tries to punch Gajeel with a golden flame encased fist.

Gajeel leans back so he doesn't get hit by the flames. Naruto keeps his barrage of fist's coming, and even though he keeps missing his target the punches that land actually removed some of Gajeel's iron scale armor. Naruto then rears his head back and takes a deep breath " **Ran** **ryū** **no Hoko** _(Storm Dragon's Roar)"_ Naruto calls out releasing a large amount of golden-grey lightning in the form of a powerful breath attack. This attack can do a great amount of damage to the opponent, and has both pushing force and damaging force, being able to send opponents flying across a town or destroying them outright.

This attack can also break through stone walls and sometimes stronger materials, and the user can even release a 'second push' through it, doubling the spell's power. Gajeel went wide eyed and barely dodged the attack as he deactivated his Iron Dragon Slayer Magic and jumped to the left, however Naruto just turned his head and allowed his attack to follow the man before it faded away. Naruto then draws his head back **"Tetsu** **ry** **ū no Hoko** _(Iron Dragon's Roar)"_ Naruto calls out as he sends another iron breath attack at Gajeel.

This time the Iron attcak initially surprises Gajeel as he didn't think Naruto could pull of another one of his own personal elemental dragon's roar, but clearly he had just been proven wrong in that ideal. Gajeel draws his own head back to counter the blonde's breath attack with his own and calls out **"Tesury** **ū** **no Hoko** _(Iron Dragon's Roar)"_ and he once more releases a large wave of iron in a powerful tornado at Naruto.

The two breath attacks collide and create a large explosion that gains the attention of some of the Fairy Tail guild members causing them to break away from the group that is fighting against Jose's super phantom as it was trying and succeeding in destroying their guildhall. Naruto charges Gajeel before he draws a fist back and **"Tairy** **ū** **no Tekken** _(Sun Dragon's Iron Fist)"_ Naruto calls out as he punches Gajeel in the face breaking some of the iron scales on his face.

 **"Tetsury** **ū** **no Go Ken** _(Iron Dragon's Hard Fist)"_ Gajeel called out as he launches a fist into Naruto's gut. Naruto slides a few feet backwards before he steadies himself. He rushes at Gajeel and they swap a few punches before Naruto calls out **"Tairy** **ū** **no Kagizume** _(Sun Dragon's Claw)"_ and ignites his feet in flames and kicks Gajeel in the side of his head and sends him crashing across the shore.

Naruto stopped for a moment "You still alive Black Steel?" he questions the iron slayer.

"I have more than enough to kick some ass Scarlet." Gajeel says to him.

"Good cause I'm raring to go." Naruto tells him as he charges Gajeel.

"There's not enough room in the sky for two dragon's." Gajeel says as he charges the blond as well. the two men reach each other in the middle with fists drawn back ready to strike. **"Tetsury** **ū** **no Tekken** _(Iron Dragon's Iron Fist)_ Gajeel calls out as he launches his fist at Naruto.

Naruto launches his own fist at Gajeel while he calls out " **Sawagiryū** **no Tekken** _(Maelstrom Dragon's Iron Fist)"_ and their two fists connect causing a explosion that craters the ground around them. Naruto then starts to launch more ounches at Gajeel "Now take this " **Sawagiryū** **no Tekken Rendan** _(Maelstrom Dragon's Iron Fist Barrage)"_ Naruto calls out as he starts to pummel the iron storm dragon slayer with each strike breaking the armor that covers Gajeel.

"You messed with the wrong family. This is everything you owe for Levy, Jet, Droy, Nab, Macao, Master Makarov, Elfman, Gray, Lucy, and ERZA!" Naruto yells as he finishes breaking the armor and slugs Gajeel across the face which sends him sprawling across the sand where he lands on his back.

"H-how did I lose?" Gajeel asks himself, but Naruto ends up hearing the question which he answered as he walked over to the downed dragon slayer.

"It's because you fight only for yourself. When you have something to fight for that's when you become truly the most powerful you can be. It's what I will always fight for and there's nothing you can do about that one Black Steel, what do you think about that?" Naruto asked him.

Gajeel doesn't answer as he passes out while Naruto shrugs and turns around to see the gathered crowd looking at him. They start to cheer for the blonds victory but he collapses to his knees as he realizes just how tired he is. "*Huff* I'll admit that the fight with Gajeel took more out of me than I thought. It was fun but man was it tiring." Naruto says as Cana comes over with Mira to help him, but he waves them off showing he would be fine.

"Naruto what do we do now? With the guildhall destroyed what will we do when we need to gt our jobs?" Macao asks him.

"Well when the guild is rebuilt we do as we've always done. Now out of the way I have to go kick some more ass." Naruto says standing up and walking over to the water's edge as Tatakai lands beside him. "Tatakai take me over to the giant now. I have to kick Jose's ass still for Master being hurt." Naruto says to the cat.

"You can't. You're all out of energy and you can barely stand on your feet. Do you really think you can stand against Jose as you are?" the Exceed asks his friend.

"Yes... now take me to the giant." Naruto says calmly.

"Well alright, but I think I should inform you that Erza is already fighting him." the exceed says.

Naruto felt his eyes widen "What and you didn't tell me this. Now I'm really going to kick his ass. Let's go." Naruto says as his friend picks him up and starts to fly him over to the nearly destroyed giant.

When they reach the giant Naruto drops into the place where the head once was and begins to search for Erza by scent due to the amount of destruction and lack of people in the destroyed guild. Erza meanwhile was exhausted while Jose was still standing strong. "I'll admit I can feel the sheer amount of energy your dear brother has and I must admit I don't think that I should have woken him." Jose says as the final vibrations from the explosions with his fight against Gajeel die down on shore.

"Well he wouldn't be Naruto if he didn't shake the land around him." Erza says as she smiles.

"Not only that but he is an extremely exceptional wizard that is just as powerful if not even more so than I am." Erza tells Jose.

"Oh come no there is no need to sell yourself short. Your ability with the Requip is nothing short of legendary even here in Phantom." Jose says to her. "In fact I would say your one of the first wizards to have last this long against me besides Makarov when he beat me in our spar that we had all those years ago." Jose tells her.

"You've fought the Master?" Erza asked him as he nodded. "Yes and he beat me in the blink of an eye with his Titan Magic. Your Master is the only one to have defeated me in a fight." Jose tells her.

"Why are you telling this to me?" she asks him next.

"Because I can't stand the thought of how so many powerful wizards such as the great Titania ally themselves with Makarov." Jose says as he flicks the air which in turn sends Erza flying into the wall behind her.

"And since I know I can't sway you into joining Phantom then I must change that." Jose says as his fingers glow with magic and starts firing burst after burst at Erza "And that means I must end your life. This is your end Titania." Jose says as she dodges the bullet magic shots being aimed at her.

"Well give me your best shot Jose." Erza taunts as she continues to dodge the magic.

"With your death Makarov will surely die from his despair. Why don't you just give up I promise it'll be painless." Jose says in a sweet voice.

"Yeah like I'll let that happen." Erza says.

"It's people like you Erza. People like you, Laxus Dreyer, Mystogan, Natsu Dragneel, and that meddlesome Naruto that have given Fairy Tail that significant boost to push Fairy Tail to the top. This has put our place as the number one guild in a dangerous position and this means I cannot allow for Fairy Tail to exist any longer." Jose says as he continues to fire his magic at the redhead.

"Well that's not my problem now is it?" Erza asked as she dodged a rather close shot.

"No it isn't but you're still part of Fairy Tail thus it means I have to eliminate you either way." Jose tells her.

"So basically I'm fighting you to live because you're jealous of Fairy Tail?" Erza asked as she slashed at Jose who dodged the swing before he fires some more magic at her.

"Jealousy oh come now don't be so absurd. I just want to keep showing the kingdom why my guild is still the best." Jose says to her.

"That is such a bullshit reason and you know it." Erza yells as she jumps at Jose trying to strike him down. She swings several times at him but with each swing he just dodges with a smirk on his face almost as if he was taunting her.

Jose then holds out his hand and shoot out several of his Phantoms that catch her in their grap and begin to electrocute her. "You know it was never my intention to return your precious Lucy Heartfilia to her father." Jose says to the shrieking Erza. "In fact I was going to hold her prisoner while her father kept giving into my demands. You see my plan is to bleed the Heartfilia family dry until I have every last penny they have from their companies in my pocket. That is when Phantom could actually prove that it is the best guild in all of Fiore." Jose said to her.

"I think that is quite enough Jose." a gravelly voice says catching his attention.

Turning around Jose sees a hovering Makarov with his arms crossed. "Makarov what a delight to see you." Jose says to the old man.

"Cut the bullshit Jose I heard it all." Makarov says seriously.

"Well then you must know that I do this for the greater good." Jose says.

"Yeah the greater good for you. You have shed the blood of my children. That is something that is truly unforgivable." Makarov says to Jose.

"They have suffered pain because of your greed. Your incompetence is something that angers me to ungodly levels. This war between Phantom and Fairy Tail is over Jose. It has gone on for too long and far enough to make me cry. It's all over as of now." Makarov says to Jose. Erza smiles as the Master tells Jose that the fighting is over but clearly Jose doesn't like the idea of ending it.

"Never. Phantom is the number one guild in all of Fiore and if I have to kill an old man thne so be it. I will show the world Why Phantom Lord is the best of the best." Jose says as he flares his power. Makarov narrows his eyes as he covers his hand in a magic that is nearly blinding.

"Then you leave me no choice Jose." Makarov says to the Wizard Saint.

Jose grins darkly "Come Makarov, come and taste the blood of your children!" he yelled out.

Makarov growled "GLADLY JOSE!" he bellowed out while surging his power. "Thank you my dear children, thank you for being a member of Fairy Tail. It is because Fairy Tail has bonds like that of a family which make me as strong as I am and give me the strength to fight, and that is something I will never let go." he yells out.

With that their powers surged to unprecedented levels. Outside a bubble of magic formed around the destroyed guildhall while the water's stirred around it in a circular funnel. Storm clouds released multiple lightning strikes on the ground drawing the attention of many far and wide as two extremely powerful wizards fought.

Alzack hearing the storm rage looked over to the ever growing storm in shock, now ignoring the phantoms that Jose sent out, "W-What's Going on, what is happening over there?" he asks in shock.

Bisca looks over towards the storm like Alzack and her eyes widen in awe "The sky..." she states as another thunderbolt rains down on the lake.

However she couldn't form another sentence as the ground suddenly shakes upon Naruto clashing with Jose once again with his ancient magic. Alzack stumbles "What the heck, the ground is shaking!" he exclaims in shock.

Bisca tumbles into Alzack "I-It's an earthquake!" she says in shock.

Back inside the destroyed guildhall Jose is sending large waves of his Phantom's towards Makarov while the blonde is releasing several blasts of three different Elements to combat the Death Magic of Jose.

Makarov roars in rage and sends out several tendrils of his Light Magic around the initial clash of magic. Jose sees this and roars while copying the obviously powerful old man. Explosion upon explosion rips apart the already destroyed building as both men fought for dominance against their opponent. Makarov feels himself get struck by the magic, but he just ignores it and sends a wave of his Light Heal Magic to the wound. Hearing Jose curse as he is struck by the powerful magic makes him smirk, and fight harder against Jose.

Jose ignores his instinct to stay calm and lets his anger control him " **DEAD WAVE"** he bellows out and releases a powerful beam of Magic at Makarov seemingly able to finally overcome his magic and strikes him. However on the outside of the guildhall the explosion is much more noticeable and a large shockwave rushes out forcing people to cover their faces.

When the winds die down Makarov shows he is fine as he is unharmed by the strike. A triad of Magic Circles appear in front of Makarov and he bellows out, not even giving a name to his technique as the beams of Magic blast into Jose without remorse. The ground shakes harder than ever before and forces people to fall to the ground. Cana looks over to the battle within Phantom's guildhall "Just what the hell is going on over there?" she questions as the ground shakes on.

Natsu looks over to the building with a smirk "It's gramps. I can smell him." he says with a grin.

Lucy gawks at the response "This is Master Makarov, just how strong is he?" she asks the man.

Natsu smirks some more "Don't really know, I mean I ain't ever seen him go all out before so this is probably the hardest he's ever been pushed." he responded to Lucy.

Back with Makarov and Jose they stop for a mere moment to assess their opponent, "This fight has pushed me father than I have ever been pushed in nearly forty years. I must say that you really have earned the title of Wizard Saint. You could have been a beacon of hope for the younger generation, but instead you use your gift to make others suffer, let us end this here and now Jose." Makarov says as he releases his power once more causing the building, or what is left anyways, to shake.

"I'm going to enjoy putting you six feet under the ground." Jose says to Makarov while releasing his own power to match the elderly man.

Jose swings a arm towards the ground **"Crashing Death"** he bellows out and several seals appear overhead and release multiple blasts of Jose Phantom Magic down upon Makarov.

Makarov roars as he draws his head back before releasing a powerful beam of magic from his mouth as he shouts out **"Kinrin Tensei Baku** _(Golden Wheel Rebirth Explosion)"_ where upon releasing the magic from his jaws a beam flies straight towards the falling Phantoms. Upon contact the Explosion that is released blasts through Jose's magic and soars on until it bursts out of the roof while creating another shockwave.

Jose growls once again and releases another technique at Makarov, **"Death Song"** and a powerful wave of Phantoms crash into Makarov causing him to cry out as he didn't see the attack coming which causes Jose to smirk.

However he doesn't see the Makarov's next attack as the elderly man suddenly appears in front of him with a whip of light and he slams it into Jose's gut. Jose manages to dodge it, only to be kicked in the head as Makarov calls out **"** **Tsūtenkyaku** _(Heavenly Foot of Pain)"_ and sends Jose flying back as the old man hits him in the gut. When Jose crashes into the wall and begins to recover, Makarov claps his hands together and gives a roar where he then releases a blast of his magic at his enemy. When the flames strike Jose it releases yet another blast and destroys the building even more as some of the wall collapses around them.

Jose blasts the fire away with a wave of his hands and looks towards Makarov "I must say, you have a large amount of bravado. However I think it's time I sent you to your grave" he tells Makarov.

Makarov snort's "If this is how it is to end then I guess that you leave me no choice Jose." he said as he narrowed his eyes "I will give you to the count of three to surrender and if you don't then you will pay." he told Jose honestly.

Jose smirks at the Giant/Titan of Fairy Tail "You expect me to bow to you, to kneel before a man well past his time? I will never bow to the likes of you or Fairy Tail! It is Phantom that will always be the best!" he told Makarov.

Makarov spread his hands and counted "One..." he said.

Jose snorted and called on his magic "This ends now Makarov!" he roared out.

Makarov didn't flinch at Jose's release of power, "Two..." he counted as he formed a sphere of light in between his palms.

Jose gave a snarl "DIE!" he roared as he sent a wave of pahntoms at the old man.

Makarov clapped his hands together and looked at the person who hurt his children,"Alright then. If you won't believe that... then maybe you'll believe this... Your rime is now up, Three..." Makarov said as he clapped his hands together breaking the orb of light where a golden glow shined between his palms.

* * *

Enter OST: FAIRY LAW

* * *

Suddenly a bright light envelops the area causing Jose to cover his eyes as he feels the raw power fill the air. Makarov looks to Jose **"Fairy Law"** he says as the spell activates and inflicts massive damage on Jose and the rest of the people of Phantom lord who were yet to be beaten as the spell perceives from his heart as an enemy, leaving friends and bystanders completely unharmed. The choice between friend or foe is decided by the blonde's heart, and he simply cannot lie to this Magic.

Bisca was wincing from the bright light "This light... it's so bright, yet so compassionate." she stated.

Erza nodded "As is the nature of the Fairy Law. In fact it is one of the guilds three sacred spells." she told them as the light died down.

* * *

End OST: FAIRY LAW

* * *

When the light dies down Makarov looks towards Jose "Leave Magnolia and take whatever remains of your guild with you. I will say this one time and one time only, if you ever try and hurt my family especially my children... I will find you... and kill you." he said to the man as he begun to walk away.

* * *

Naruto was waiting at the bottom of the destroyed guildhall waiting to leave. However before he could see if the old man was coming down a large wave of water blasted him into the wall. When he regained his senses he looked forward and almost had to stop himself at the sight he saw. It was a woman, an extremely attractive one at that. teenage girl with azure blue hair, midnight blue eyes, snow skin complexion and a curvaceous figure. She has long hair, tightly curled at the base, wearing a sapphire blue coat, a cream colored furry trimmed navy blue shawl with a white doll strapped to her neck and a hat to match her outfit. "Drip. Drip. Drop. Juvia is the rain woman and I am a member of the element four. I must say it is a pleasure to meet you." the now introduced Juvia said walking forward.

"Yeah same to you. Did I forget to mention that the fight between our guilds is over?" Naruto said to her.

Juvia looked at him in the eye's before she spoke once more "I know, and I must say your sister was quite impressive to have tried to stop the blast of the Jupiter Cannon before you came and blocked it with your illusion. When you destroyed the Jupiter Cannon your friends defeated two of my comrades. However even with them out of commission you must not underestimate me." she said to him.

Naruto smirked at her "If you think that just because you're a woman I'll hold back in a fight then you're wrong. Besides I already ended the fight when we just witness the old man defeat Jose several seconds ago." he told her.

Juvia smiled at the challenge. "And I don't care, I simply want to see if the one who was always stopping us from doing the jobs we accepted was worthy of a simple fight, but I guess you are just to scard to do it." she said.

Naruto snorted "If you wanna fight then just say it, I wouldn't say no exactly." he told her.

Very well then. **"Water Slicer"** she called out sending a multitude of sharp blades of water at him.

To her shock Naruto just inhales the blades of sharp water into his mouth. "Wow now that's some sweet water. It tastes like cherry and grapes." Naruto said to the blunette.

Juvia blushes before she steels herself and focuses once more before she calls out **"Water Lock"** and surrounds him in a sphere of water.

Naruto inhales the large amount of water once again and looks to Juvia. "So I take it you don't wanna talk it out?" he joked with her.

Juvia gave a light blush and narrowed her eyes "No I don't." Juvia monotones.

"Ok I guess that just means that I have to beat you to stop that from happening then. **Kaiōryū no Suijin Hōen** _(Sea Dragon King's Encircling Deluge)"_ Naruto calls out loudly.

Instantly a large amount of water fills the air before it crashes down on the head of the giant soaking it from head to toe. _"Juvia's body is made completely out of water so Juvia does not understand why he is using a water based attack."_ Juvia thought to herself. The water's warm temperature suddenly plummets to freezing cold where it dawns on her what he was planning to do next.

 **"Hyo** **ryū no Towa Hyōgaki** _(Ice Dragon's Permanent Ice Age)"_ the blond calls out as the water quickly turns into a hard ice that wouldn't be broken easily. Naruto stands outside the frozen prison to watch what the blue haired woman would do next and began planning several different scenarios in his mind for what would come next.

Just as he expected the ice that he trapped her in melted quickly and turned into hot steam and evaporated into the air. "Juvia thinks that you are not as smart as you look. Why use a water based attack then freeze it when I can simply unfreeze my prison and continue to fight back?" she asked him.

"Meh don't know don't care. To be honest I just wanted to see what you would do. My plan is to usually just go with the flow so now **"Rai** **ryū no Hōtengeki** _(Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd)"_ Naruto calls out. He then raises his hands and forms lightning between them, forming a very large trident out of it. Looking at the Water Wizard he then hurls the gathered energy at his enemy with great force.

Juvia is struck head on by the fast paced attack that electrocutes her water body causing her to scream in pain as the lightning courses through her body. When the shocks finally stopped coursing through her entire body she looks at him in rage. "Juvia will make you pay for hurting Juvia." she said to him.

 **"Water Lance"** she calls out sending a barrage of sharp lances of water at him which he just inhales once more as he sends a attack back at her **"Do** **ry** **ū** **no Daichi Hokai** _(Earth_ _Dragon's Earth Destruction_ )" he calls out. as he smashed one of his fist's into the ground. Suddenly there was an explosion underneath the area where they stood. The ground underneath them both cracked, followed by chunks of steel and stone flying upward into the sky.

Juvia just forms a Water Lock around herself to stop any unwanted debris from hitting her while Naruto calls out another technique **"Yory** **ū** **no** **Uroko** _(Lava Dragon Scales)"_ which then covers his body in what appeared to be scales of pure molten lava. "Alright now to finish this **"Yory** **ū** **no Hoko** _(Lava Dragon's Roar)"_ he called out.

Naruto draws his head back no longer caring for playing fair against her and then after gathering his magic his entire body heats up making a red aura glowed around him, his mouth now shown to be shining red on both cheeks. Finally Naruto then releases it, as a big tornado made of pure lava that burns everything it touches. The roar has the blunt effect of rocks and burning effect of magma and races towards Juvia.

The chunks of molten rock impact against the Water Lock and harden into stone heating up the water as they are rapidly cooled by the cold water's temperature. Juvia feeling her Water Lock starting to boil releases it before she cooked alive allowing Naruto release his Lava Dragon's Scales before he looks at her impassively. "Again you keep using all your power to stop me while I am in this form. Just give up, you can't beat me." Juvia told him.

He snarled harshly at Juvia causing her to take a step back. Naruto then ignites both his hands in flames and brings them together as he creates a large fireball land hurls it at her with a yell of **"Ka** **ry** **ū** **no** **Kōen** _(Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame)"_ where the ball of fire speeds towards Juvia. **"Water Lock"** Juvia yells out and cancels out the ball of scorching flames in a thick cloud of steam that causes Naruto to start sweating.

When the thick cloud of steam kicks up into the air he rushes at Juvia and tackles her to the ground and then inhales the steam as he pins her to the ground after a brief struggle. "Why are you so hell bent on fighting me and my guild even after we beat you guys?" he demanded.

Juvia feels his hands on her and blushes a deep red at their current position. "J-Juvia is j-just following orders. Juvia just wants to have enough money for the bills and a life of normalcy." she told him.

"Well news flash water goddess nobody's life is ever going to be normal. Not even my life is normal. So why would you desire a normal and plain life when you're a wizard always going on adventures that take you to new places every time you take a mission?"he asked her.

 _"Water goddess. He thinks that Juvia is a Water Goddess. I see now with him being a Maelstrom and I a Goddess it was destined for us to meet and love each other."_ Juvia thought to herself as Naruto helped her stand up.

"I'll be going now, and I'm only going to say this one time if you try to hurt my family again then I hurt you. See you later." Naruto said and jumped down through one of the holes he made in his fight while Juvia was thinking about the blond dragon slayer that stole her heart so suddenly.

Naruto took a shallow breath and breathed out his magic where it suddenly spiraled around him in the form of a portal like the one he used to suck in Sol and he vanished to thin air. On the beach a similar portal opened up and he appeared behind his dear sister with a smirk on his face. He was going to enjoy this, "BOO!" he yelled causing her to jump in fright. However he didn't expect her to suddenly deck him in the face where he fell to the ground.

Erza felt her eyes widen "OH my gosh, Naruto are you alright?" she asked him.

Naruto looked up to his twin "Am I alright... that is what you ask after decking me in the face?" he asked her.

Erza placed a hand on her hip "Well it wouldn't happen if you wouldn't keep playing jokes as if we were children." she told him as her twin rose to his feet.

Naruto rubbed his cheek a bit and gave his sister a blank look "Need I remind you that I have been gone for several years now, training not only myself but those brats that I brought back with me." he told her. Wait a second... speaking of brats "Hey wait a minute. Now that I think about it where are those little monsters at?" he asks as he looks around.

Makarov chuckles at his children playing around "It's alright Naruto. Your students are all with the other members of the guild. I'm sure they would like to hear of your fight against young Juvia and Gajeel when they see you again. However there is something I have to ask you." he stated.

Naruto nodded "Where I ,et them, and what type of magic they use. Well little Wendy, Sting and Rogue all use Dragon Slayer Magic. Sherria uses Sky God Slayer Magic. I have done my best with them as they are, but now they can improve beyond the limits they have currently set for themselves." he said.

Makarov nodded his head "Thank you for informing me. It's alright my boy, all that matters now is that you have finally come home to your family." he said.

Naruto nodded "I know. I just can't believe that my time with my students is over. I mean I told them we would part ways when I came back home, I just didn't think it would be this soon into my trip." he said. He knew Sting and Rogue would head their own ways, but he wasn't all to sure about Wendy. He knew for a fact that Sherria had a older cousin she would go back to, but still... what was he to do?

* * *

 **And that is what I have for Prince of Dragon's, Ultimate Slayer.**


	16. Chapter 16-God of the Twilight

**Ok I have decided to halt the writing of the God of Twilight (And rewrite it completely later on) and try and finish up my other stories before coming back and redoing this one and try to make it better I honestly have no idea where I will be taking this story once I start to rewrite it and I want you guys to give me honest opinions and idea's that I can use later on so I can keep writing the story. Hell I'm going to admit I love the idea and concept behind this story, it's just that I am more focused on my other stories and have a bad case of writers block which is why I want the opinions and idea's from you guys.**

* * *

Naruto vs Sasuke: final battle between Indra and Asura

 **Location: Final Valley**

* * *

The battle had been won. Naruto and Sasuke had managed to beat both Madara and Kaguya where they had successfully freed the Bijuu. However Sasuke and Naruto, or rather Indra and Asura had not gotten over their feud. This led the two of them having a small argument before Sasuke had trapped the just freed Bijuu in sphere's of earth and now they had ran all the way here to the place where it had all ended, began, and where it would end for the final time. The reason it ended the first time was because of their previous lives Hashirama and Madara fought to the death here with Hashirama winning after killing Madara.

However this is the place where it all began for Sasuke and Naruto as their journey of transmigrants for the first Uchiha and Senju began. When Sasuke had defected Naruto vowed to the world to not only grow stronger, but to bring his ignorant friend, and probably more importantly brother, back to the village. For three years he trained, and for three years he had grown stronger to the point where none of his enemies stood a chance against him in a fight. He had taken down the fabled Rinnegan wielder Pein aka Nagato his cousin, Deidera, Kakuzu, Hidan, Kisame, Sasori, White/Black Zetsu, Obito and Madara.

First his master and father figure Jiraiya had died fighting Pein. Nagato had died reviving everybody that had died in the leaf village. Konan had died protecting Nagato's Rinnegan when she fought Obito. Itachi had succumbed to his illness when he fought his little brother. Obito had died trying to protect them when Kaguya had fired one of her bone techniques at them. When they sealed Kaguya Madara had died a second time due to the fact he had once been a jinchuuriki and had his tailed beast, even though it was for a few hours, removed from his body. Now it was their turn... it was the battle that would change everything for them.

"You will either have no choice, but force me to submit to you. Or you're going to have to kill me... Naruto." Sasuke said.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at his friend, "Revenge will not bring back your fallen clan," replied Naruto, "So as much as I love you as a brother Sasuke, I'm sorry to say I'll have to go with the first option." he told Sasuke honestly.

Sasuke then responded, "Then so be it. It's been a while since we went full out on each other." Sasuke said. His right hand went up in front of his chest, his index and middle finger pointing up while his thumb pressed his ring and pinky finger down. Meanwhile, his eyes had transitioned from black to vermilion red in his right eye and regal violet in his left. Naruto recognized and mirrored his gesture, as was the standard protocol for a duel between shinobi. They held the Seal Of Confrontation till a single leaf flew out of its tree, blown by the wind. It drifted down towards the water of the lake, carried by the wind in its strong embrace.

Once the leaf hit the water, both shinobi jumped down from their respective statues' heads and sprinted across the lake. They flew at each other and initiated a ferocious high-speed taijutsu match. Sasuke launched a high kick with his left foot, which Naruto blocked. The teen utilized the momentum and flipped, landing on the water. He pushed off and attempted a left hook, but Naruto blocked it once again. This time the Uzumaki retaliated by swinging his right fist but the Uchiha ducked under it. Naruto followed it up with a downward punch with his left hand, but Sasuke evaded it by spinning away in an anticlockwise motion.

The moment he spun around, he shot his left elbow towards Naruto. Unsurprisingly, he blocked it with his right forearm. He quickly continued with a fast right punch, but that too was stopped short by the Uzumaki's left arm. Naruto bridged off from that block by leaning forward and pressing his shoulder against his right arm and chest in a temporary lock while he attempted a low punch with his right hand. Sasuke caught his fist with his left and violently pushed upwards, breaking free of his hold and getting a grip on his arm. The Uchiha whirled him around and chopped his hand down. Naruto quickly set his elbow up in another block.

Sasuke bent his hand over his and slid down the length of his arm, using his fingertips to manipulate his. In this way, he forced him to form the Horse hand seal with him. Naruto looked at it in worry before deciding to thrust his other fist at him. The Uchiha weaved around it and threw his first successful punch at his face, pushing him back. Before he could fall though, he caught his outstretched right arm with his left and this time, forced him to complete the Tiger hand seal. Before he could comprehend what just happened, he reaped his left leg out from under him and brought him into a kneel. While still holding his right hand, he shot a kick at his face which he almost managed to block but didn't.

It connected and the impact stunned him, allowing him to follow up with a second kick to his abdomen. This caused him to double over, enabling him to plant his feet onto Naruto's back and kick off explosively like a springboard, launching him away from him. While upside down mid-air, he brought a hand to his lips and expelled a giant fireball. The Senju-Uzumaki heir leapt back and avoided the first one, which crashed into the water and brought up smoke. He then launched two consecutive fireballs. Naruto evaded them by bounding backwards in a zigzag manner, before back-flipping and landing on the side of the statue.

The blond was about to form the clone seal, but was interrupted by a kunai flying out of nowhere which pierced the wall right next to his stomach. Attached to its ring was shinobi wire. Like a zip line, Sasuke pulled himself up and rocketed towards Naruto. The blond took a step back up the wall and they carried on with some more taijutsu. For unknown reasons, Sasuke was particularly fierce in his taijutsu, more so than usual which put a lot of pressure on Naruto as he had never experienced such a tight battle before. The Uchiha interfered each time he tried to make shadow clones, which was very irritating.

The boy spun down low to avoid a sweeping blow before popping up with a feint and then firing off a kick which sent Naruto off the wall in a plunge. While mid-air, the Uzumaki's fingers slid into the shadow clone seal. Smoke burst beside him to reveal shadow clones. When Naruto hit the water, he applied chakra to his feet to repel off and after grabbing his shadow clones, swung and tossed them up towards Sasuke like rogue missiles. As expected, the Uchiha managed to dodge the first one by sidestepping and kicked the second away. But while his back was turned, a third clone slammed into him. Naruto capitalized on this and quickly jumped up after his clone.

Seizing him, both rolled at high speeds up the side of the statue and once they reached the top at Hashirama's shoulders, the blond threw him with great strength at the Shodai's neck. He smashed into the wall, landing in an upright position. Sasuke looked up and saw several shadow clones with Rasengans in their hands incoming and quickly extracted himself from the crash site. With his Sharingan, he was superior in combat and easily weaved in and out of the clones' attacks and defenses. A Kage Bunshin came at her in a coordinated attack with two other clones. The Uchiha performed a back-flip and rolled over the first clone's back, using it like a pommel horse and snapping his feet out sideways to neutralize the other two clones.

When he landed, the first clone spun around but he swiftly dispatched it with a vicious uppercut. At that moment, the original flew at him with an intent to initiate a headbutt, but he formed a cross guard and blocked it. He followed up with a roundhouse kick which threw him away. His Rinnegan glowed as he stuck out his hands. The original and the remaining clones surrounding him jumped back only to be drawn in by his Banshō Tenin, unable to resist its attractive force. He channeled more chakra to his eyes as he executed a second dōjutsu technique, making his right eye warp into a Mangekyōu. **"Enton: Honoikazuchi** _(Blaze Style: Honoikazuchi)_!" Sasuke intoned.

Black flames manifested around him and shaped into spikes which pierced through the clones. Only the original managed to stop it with a partial manifestation in the form of a Six Paths Sage Chakra Arm. Two more manifested from his back and came together before smashing down on the Uchiha, throwing up a lot of smoke. Unsurprisingly, Sasuke escaped from it unscathed. Naruto entered Six Paths Sage Mode and sent a chakra arm at him out of the smoke. With his Sharingan, he foresaw the motion and quickly dodged it. Another chakra arm branched out, forcing him to evade them in mid-air by leaping from one to another. Naruto sent his left arm in a secondary assault.

Sasuke jumped and landed on his chakra arm before springing off it again while forming hand seals. When he entered an upright position, he spewed a giant fireball at the blond. The Uzumaki withdrew one arm and placed it in front of him, expanding the palm to block the fireball. Naruto dug his heels into the ground as the force of the powerful jutsu pushed him back. All of a sudden, he sensed his chakra appearing behind him. _"His left eye is-"_ The moment he turned back, he smacked him with a Chidori, sending him rocketing off the statue and into the water. Naruto managed to keep himself afloat, just in time to see Sasuke manifesting his Susanoo.

A giant purple bow formed in its hands and so did an accompanying arrow. He knocked it along with two other projectiles and fired them off at the Uzumaki, whose hands slid behind him. He then threw the Gedou Dama at the projectiles stopping them and making them land in the water causing a huge explosion which Sasuke used as a cover to channel more chakra to his Susanoo and bring it from a Level 3 to that of a Perfect Susanoo. With his advanced chakra control, Sasuke managed to stabilize the chakra of his ultimate weapon and complete the technique's pinnacle stage. His Susanoo was the size of the Hokage Rock, matching that of Kurama in terms of height.

It possessed massive armor and wings, as well as giant wicked blades larger than Gamabunta's. A gem on its forehead was where Sasuke stood, controlling the entire chakra construct. He jumped off the First's statue and flew through the smoke towards Naruto. The blonde had sensed a horrendous spike in chakra and braced himself for whatever incoming technique Sasuke was about to throw at him. He least expected a titanic avatar the size of the Kyuubi. Once Naruto saw it, he clapped his hands together and summoned chakra from Kurama, letting it overflow, wrap around him and converge into an avatar.

Sasuke could see that he had channeled the chakra of the Kyuubi and ground to a halt mid-flight. He backpedaled slightly and ripped the warrior's sword of its sheath just as Kurama's chakra form came into view, his nine tails flailing menacingly. The Uchiha directed Susanoo's sword at the Kyuubi but Naruto swiftly repelled it with a vicious swipe of his tail. The force behind the block propelled the sword out of the avatar's hand and caused it to crash into the nearby forests, taking out many trees in the process. Sasuke cocked his fist back and swung it at Naruto, who countered similarly. Their chakra avatars' fists clashed and caused water to crest around them in waves, inadvertently exchanging memories.

Sasuke was exposed to the hatred Naruto had felt as a child when he was severely mistreated by the village, more than when he had first heard of it from the Uzumaki himself. His loneliness and despite all that, his kindness were also felt by the Uchiha, touching him deeply. As they exchanged more blows, more emotions flooded into each other's heads, filling them with a blast from the past. Naruto experienced a sense of loss stronger than anything before, an effect of the Uchiha clan massacre which had scarred Sasuke strongly. He now understood with great clarity why he had been motivated to murder his brother, as well as why he respected him.

In his eyes, Naruto's kindness to him was a balancing force against all the chaos and loss he had encountered as a child, a never-ending source of stability for him. A pillar of strength to support him. The very wind beneath his wings. Sasuke continued his barrage relentlessly, and each time, Naruto blocked it. Finally, his Susanoo executed a kick to his stomach and launched him towards shore. He sent a fireball at Kurama, but the fox avatar leapt up and towards him. The Susanoo then fired off a volley of fireballs skyward at Kurama. The manifestation of the Kyuubi dodged the first one, used his tails to slam the second one away and evaded the third one. He swerved and avoided the last one, before flipping and tackling the Susanoo.

As the sky stirred with storm clouds, they continued to fight hand to sword. The Uchiha manifested a second blade and wielded both, slashing down at Kurama with a cross slash. The fox avatar brought his tails in in front of his face to brace against the impact, deflecting it away to his sides. The power behind the slash was so much that the force rippled across the water quickly and slammed into the forests at shore.

"What's the matter? Are you only going to play defense?" Sasuke taunted. Naruto scowled and pushed his hands out, telekinetically commanding the nine tails of Kurama to push out with great strength and repel the Uchiha's Perfect Susanoo off it with a roar. The purple titan flew back, but didn't have the chance to get far as the Uzumaki used his avatar's tails to seize it by the leg and pull it down, dragging the Susanoo into the water. Simultaneously, a purple ball formed rapidly at Kurama's mouth. The bijuudama hovered threateningly, primed at Sasuke's Susanoo but did not fire off.

The Uchiha clicked his tongue in annoyance. Naruto would not win as he did not have the intent to kill him, but he didn't either. Neither wished to kill off the other but both wanted to knock the other out. While it was easy to kill someone, knocking someone unconscious without killing him was a delicate job and had to be done very carefully. His left hand crackled with electricity for the third time that day, invoking thunder to gather and fly down towards the Kyuubi. His left eye amassed chakra too in order to initiate Amenotejikara. The celestial beast crashed down on the titan in a flash of bright light, disorientating Naruto as Sasuke and his Susanoo shifted away. The impact created a shock-wave which spread out and gradually ebbed.

"That's not even close enough to kill me." Sasuke told Naruto.

"I told you! I'm not trying to kill you! I'm-" however Sasuke interrupted him before he could finish. "Enough." He formed the 'Rat' seal. This caused the Tailed Beasts that were trapped in their celestial prison's to fly over to their location. Naruto had to dodge one of them so he wouldn't get hit. Naruto noticed that they had stopped behind Sasuke. Sasuke spoke up gaining Naruto's attention. "I'm the strongest in this world right now. So right now, right here... will be my first step into the shadows." Sasuke said. Naruto turned back and saw Sasuke amassing a great amount of chakra from the Tailed beast's which caused his Perfect Susanoo's armor to split open slightly, exposing the lightning colored humanoid within.

 **"This is bad... He's merging all the chakra that's been scattered into one... And doing it unbelievably well too, almost unrivaled. He's just as good as Old Man Six Paths... Well except he's doing the reverse thing... There's no Gedo Statue here, so he's making the Susanoo the receiving vessel. Something incredible is going to emerge... Don't let your guard down, Naruto."** stated Kurama. Naruto nodded. While the body of his Susanoo had been "solid" before, now it seemed completely solid if not for the fact that Sasuke was encased in the jewel on its response, the fox avatar formed the shadow clone hand seal. Four clones burst into existence next to him.

"That Jutsu again? Naruto... that Jutsu of yours symbolizes your weakness. That's right... it's a jutsu that covers up your loneliness!" Sasuke said. Sasuke then began his onslaught, he appeared above the original and slammed a rod fashioned out of pure lightning down on him, sending him crashing into the forests. The shadow clones began to fight back, but each time, Sasuke's Susanoo proved superior in strength. Two shadow clones grabbed his avatar by its hands in an attempt to restrain it, and a third grabbed its back. The fourth spun around and smashed its nine tails at the purple titan's face, following up with a direct punch. However, the clone's hand exploded when the recoil hit.

Sasuke then mustered some strength and with little effort, smashed the two Kyuubi restraining the Susanoo's arms together. He back flipped and broke free from the grip of the one restraining his avatar's back, before taking him out with a downward kick. He sped forward to the fourth shadow clone and plowed his Susanoo's foot into his stomach. The clone was knocked out of the air and hit the forests. The original and two other clones continued with their attack. The two clones tried to strike Sasuke's Susanoo, but he fended them off with the rod of lightning in his hand. The original blitzed his with a high-speed jump, forcing him up and through the clouds along with his two clones.

The four combatants burst through the clouds and continued to clash within the stratosphere. The Uchiha deflected the two clones and slammed an armored fist into the original. The resultant force propelled the original back towards his two clones. The three fox avatars began charging up Bijuudama, while Sasuke's rod of lightning arced to become a bow. The bow was knocked with three arrows materialized from Indra's chakra - an extension of his will. The foxes released their Tailed Beast Balls just as the Uchiha fired off his arrows. Indra's chakra overcame the bijuudama and pierced through them - triggering explosions - before heading straight for the three avatars.

The arrows vaporized their right sides completely and left the gaps undulating with chakra. Naruto scowled at Sasuke. The Uchiha returned the stare and said, "You'll never win this, Naruto. You only hold a small piece of the Bijuu chakra... You can't win against me now! Nor This" Sasuke said gathering his chakra and forming a arrow of lightning.

Seeing this Naruto spoke. "Not yet?! Kurama!" Naruto said. on the ground sitting in the lotus position was a Kurama shadow clone.

 **"I might have amassed too much, in fact. It's everything that's available. Here it comes!"** the fox said before Naruto dispelled the shadow clone which had been knocked away by Sasuke earlier and had been gathering natural energy ever since. He felt the surge of natural energy in his body rejuvenating him, and with that, he merged his fox avatar with the two shadow clones next to him to form a titanic three-headed six-armed fox and began to form two large Rasen-Shuriken in the six arms of the giant avatar, each filled with a highlt unnatural amount of Senjutsu chakra of the six paths which could be felt from miles away at the time.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he could see the sharp increase in natural energy because it was scarily visible in the sheer amount that Naruto had just gained. _"I can feel it... how did he gain so much Natural Energy so suddenly_?" he questioned himself.

Then Naruto's Kurama avatar spoke " **Let's do this"** it said.

Sasuke smirked "So you finally decided to kill me, huh?" Sasuke asked seeing the two Rasen-Shuriken. In retaliation, he channeled all of Indra's chakra he had left into an arrow of pure lightning, enhancing it with his Six Paths Yin Power which amplified the jutsu's power a thousandfold. The blonde narrowed his eyes and growled at Sasuke as colossal Rasen-Shuriken's the size of planetoids formed in his avatar's six arms, augmented by natural energy and Rikudō Senjutsu Chakra.

It contained every single drop of chakra Naruto had left in his own reserves, and that was saying a lot. "We've taken on a lot of responsibilities upon our shoulders... And I want to fight against you fair and square.. But not the current you. So why don't you... give up... on trying to make me give up... Sasuke!" the blond roared as he released his twin astral orbs at his brother figure, just as he fired off his counterattack.

" **Rikudō: Shin Taikyoku Chōōdama Rasen-Shuriken** _(Six Paths: Twin True Supreme Ultimate Massive Rasenshuriken)!"_

" **Indra no Ya** _(Indra's Arrow)!"_

When they released their attacks Sasuke had a thought. ' _This fight with you right now, will be my last. Indra's Arrow... currently my most powerful jutsu in my arsenal... So just... die. Just be gone already... Disappear._ ' and the two jutsu collided. The collision resulted in a fiery fulmination to an extent not experienced in sixty years before now. The heat was so strong that it vaporized most of the water in the Konoha-sized lake, leaving only a stream trickling down the Valley of the End. It also generated a powerful lightning discharge that destroyed much of the countryside and toppled the heads of the two statues, as well as setting fires to the remains of the decimated forest.

A dark storm cloud the size of a hurricane stirred ominously overhead, and strong winds blew outwards from the point of collision that breezed through the surrounding lands and could even be felt as far away as Kumogakure. Sasuke could feel his chakra levels drop to nearly empty and scowled to himself as the cloud buffeted him with a continuous strike. His Rinnegan flashed and he began to absorb the energy in the air. The Bijuu felt the illusion placed on them waver and then forced their energy to surge as high as they could to release themselves from the illusion. This had the side effect of breaking them out of their prisons where they began to fall.

Sensing their chakra within the blond Uzumaki they immediately turned into pure energy and forced their way into his seal. However what none of them realized was that with all the energy in the air it was causing a energy flux to appear. Spiraling into itself the energy formed a black hole that sucked the two ninja to get sucked into the portal. This would be where the lives of both men would change. One would end... the other would change forever as it was the start of a new adventure all together. And also... unknowingly find love. Naruto, just as he was about to enter the portal put his hands into the ram seal " **Kai** " he yelled as he ended the Infinite Tsukiyomi on the world... a hero... no a savior would not be forsaken...

* * *

Her eye's widened as she beheld a vision for the third time in two days. It was the same vision of the blonde haired teen that looked to be around nineteen years old, and another dual-eyed teen of the same age. The battle they beheld against one another was world shattering, and with what she saw capable of changing the land around them. She had been having visions of the blonde since she had been turned into a vampire. Yes that is correct a vampire, demon of the night, bloodsucker, devil-spawn whatever name one would think of... yes that was what she was.

She looked back at her coven with wide eyes when all felt the influx of energy in the air. A black spot filled the air before a black portal appeared high in the sky. They had just finished discussing whether her adoptive niece was a threat to anybody or not, and had luckily managed to convince the Volturi that they could keep the hybrid vampire a secret from the world. It was at this time the vision flowed through her and the portal appeared in the sky. The portal glowed before two teens dressed in very ragged clothes fell through and landed on the grounded and both somehow cratered the place where they landed in crouches.

From the state of their clothes one could see that they had been in a major battle, as the dark haired teen had a hole through the back of his chest with bloodstains on the shirt showing he had survived being stabbed by a weapon. The golden haired teen however was wearing a mesh shirt that was missing most of the sleeves for the arms. Both however were either ignoring the presence of the vampire, and werewolf armies on both their sides. Or... they didn't care about being surrounded by the apex predators that were literally bred to kill. It seemed that it was a middle ground for both as the look in their eye's showed they could still keep going.

The golden haired teen drew a dagger from the pouch attached, somehow through some weird way, to his leg and held it in a reverse grip. The blonde's dagger glowed blue and he then threw the knife with astounding speeds towards the other. The other teens sword flashed as it glowed with lightning. This surprised all the watchers present as they hadn't expected for a mortal to have the supernatural powers they had, but yet here were two of them. The two teens charged and began to exchange a fast paced sword to knife fight that most of the vampires were hard pressed to follow.

Yes vampires were used to dealing with high speeds, but these two put their high speeds to shame as they were blitzing across the clearing before they reappeared in another part of the clearing in a new clashed position only for them to both disappear once again. Sasuke unleashed a barrage of shurikens he coated with searing flames through his fire jutsu. Loud and deafening explosions akin to that elicited by modern high-caliber artillery fire then ensued as the supersonic projectiles impacted the ground where Naruto formerly stood. Like a blur, Naruto appeared behind Sasuke wielding a rasengan on one hand.

He then slammed the jutsu in to the latter, though taking heed of his aim not to kill his former comrade. To his surprise however when the Uchiha used his sword to block the attack; he saw how the accursed blade disrupt the spinning chakra of the Rasengan until the jutsu started to flicker and destabilize then inexorably extinguish. Streams of crackling lightning abruptly emanated from Sasuke's hand which he then channeled to his sword causing it to glow even fiercer as if the entire blade is now a construct of pure effulgent energy.

With blinding speeds he then proceeded to execute a forward slash intending to cut Naruto's body in half. The blade effortlessly glided through the other shinobi's body like a searing hot knife on to butter. Sasuke however knew that victory wouldn't be that simple against such a formidable opponent. His analysis was proven right when the bisected Naruto suddenly disappeared in a puff of smoke. "A clone..." Sasuke muttered while his scarlet gaze calculatingly scanned every direction, trying to anticipate where Naruto's next attack will come.

Suddenly, a strange brilliance emanated from the skies then as the raven haired shinobi raised his head up he saw thousands upon thousands of Naruto's shadow clowns, each wielding an Giant Rasengan. "Sasuke!" Naruto and the rest of his clones howled intensely as large orbs of compressed chakra spun fiercely from their hands. Naruto was hell-bent to release his friend from the enthrallment of his past life by any means necessary, even if it means beating him to a pulp. Evasion was not an option for Naruto's wide range attack was all but impossible to avoid.

Seeing all of the duplicates of the blonde suddenly appear in the air holding giant orbs of energy surprised the vampires as they had never seen such an ability before. Yes there were vampires out in the world with the ability to make illusionary versions of themselves, but from how these looked they were real which meant the orbs of energy they all held were real. There is only one recourse available to Sasuke, he must call upon the power he had just acquired in the Valley of the End, and he must unleash it in its full force. Spinning inverted patterns then morphed in his eyes as his Sharingan transcended its current form and transformed into Mangekyō Sharingan.

Subsequently, dark blue flames emanated around his body and gigantic skeletal ribs and arms attached to a great skull began to materialize, forming a full bodied Susanoo faster than a blink of an eye. The army of clones struck the Susanoo and the ground started to shake from the energy output as the unmovable sheild met the unstoppable force. The devastation ensued by the countless exploding Odama Rasengan was beyond belief for the plateau they were standing on just moments ago was almost hollowed out at its culmination.

Sasuke remained unharmed by virtue of his Susanoo's nigh indomitable defenses but was in awe as he beheld how powerful his opponent was. Stranger still, the lurid flashes purveyed by the waves of exploding chakra stirred something deep inside of him. Shadowy visions of dubious memories flashed before his eyes like the phantasmagoric rapture of a prolonged nightmarish dream. An uncanny feeling crept inside him as the detonating Rasengans' beat upon his senses like waves of disintegrative force that lacerated the inmost fibers of his body. This fight...this was what a true battle was meant to be like... it was perfect.

His musings was abruptly disrupted when suddenly he felt the immense strain of the ninjutsu. The pain, along with the immense chakra drain has prompted him to deactivate his Susanoo. "Sasuke please…let's not do this any further." Naruto said in a gentle voice trying reason out with Sasuke and appeal to his better senses. "You talk a too much." Sasuke said austerely as he folded his hands in to seals and compressed large amounts of chakra inside his body. " **Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu** _(Fire Style: Great Dragon Fire)_ " Sasuke exclaimed, unleashing a torrent of intense flames which he skillfully molded into a dragon head shaped fireball and directed towards Naruto.

With a single hand seal Naruto conjured up a dragon made of water. **"** **Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu** _(Water Style: Water Dragon Bullet)"_ he called out drawing massive amounts of water from the moisture around the air and from the snow nearby then shaped it into a gigantic powerful dragon moving at very high speeds, clashing with Sasuke's fire jutsu. Large amounts of steam was unleashed as the two powerful technique's connected, creating an upward movements of air current that subsequently caused the already dim skies to erupt into a wild tempest of lightning storms.

"You intend to use the enormous energy in the atmosphere to create a powerful lightning jutsu. That's the Sasuke I know." Naruto said calmly with a smile on his face, giving praise to the other shinobi's skills.

"You caught that huh? No matter... It's time to settle this. You will die right here." Sasuke said with a smirk on his face. "This jutsu is called **Kirin** ; it guides the lightning down from the heavens. All I have to do is merely direct its power right to you." He then continued while his right hand was gradually engulfed with crackling arcs of lightning.

Naruto knew that it would be next to impossible to avoid the jutsu unless he blized himself out of the battlefield, though he opted not to, instead he chose to greet the attack head on. He had been able to see the large crowd of people, and surprisingly large wolves. He wouldn't let them suffer if he could help it. So with that in mind a golden cloak of chakra flared up and surrounded his body like raging flames. The chakra then molded itself into an immense battle avatar that can easily rival Sasuke's perfect Susanoo creating an awe inspiring sight to behold.

Sasuke then raised his hand and thunderous rancor emanated from the heavens as arcs of lightning danced from cloud to cloud and formed what looked like a dragon composed purely of frenzied fulmination. For a split second the chaotic arcing ceased as the lightning seemingly accrued into a single accumulation point. "Be gone with the thunderclap!" Sasuke said coldly, slamming his hands downwards and causing the condensed pillar of lighting to dart towards Naruto. The once stunning plateau was totally obliterated and the lush vegetation surrounding it burned to cinders or forcibly torn from their roots by the subsequent blastwave as the lightning crashed into the blonde's avatar. When the dust settled it showed Naruto somehow unharmed, and his battle avatar unscathed.

"Impossible" Sasuke muttered seeing the blonde take his **Kirin** and survive unscratched.

"Now can we just talk this out?" Naruto said calmly, extending a hand towards Sasuke.

"Don't you ever shut up!" Sasuke exclaimed as the annoyance, disbelief and frustration build up. Furious dark flames then roared and coated his body as he conjured a perfect **Susanoo.** He then bided the **Susanoo** to knock its bow and aim it directly to Naruto.

"Sasuke please…don't do this." Naruto once again tried to appeal to his friend's better senses but to no avail.

Sasuke then loosed a fiery arrow at Naruto; the projectile darted with great force and speed, and shockwaves formed as it easily sliced through the air, breaking the sound barrier. However, just a few meters before connecting a tail from the blonde's avatar knocked it away where it crashed into a distant part of the forest. ' **Naruto, he can't be saved.** ' Kurama spoke softly, coaxing his partner to _finally_ see the light regarding the Uchiha. ' **I know you sensed it, his negative emotions. It's consumed him Naruto. There is nothing left for him but death.** **Redemption is not an option anymore.** ' Kurama told his partner.

' _I know, Kurama. That doesn't make it any easier, he was still my comrade.'_ Naruto thought stubbornly.

"Naruto... We're both at our limit, this is it, kill or be killed, either way your precious Konoha will fall." Sasuke cackled madly, goading the blonde into a state of rage. " **Susanoo!** " Sasuke roared, chakra pouring out of him at a rapid pace, coming together to form the ghastly purple warrior that engulfed him.

' _One more time Kurama._ ' the blonde requested, fists clenching at the menacing sight of Sasuke's completed Susanoo. He cracked his neck as he prepared to end the feud between the two brothers once and for all.

He knew that once this battle was over he would have to do something about his audience. Looking around him he could tell that they were definitely _not_ in the valley of the end anymore, and they had an audience. _"Where_ _the hell-_ ' he began to th ink but his partner stopped him.

' **Focus. We can deal with this later for now we need to take Sasuke out.** ' The fox rumbled out, ' **We need to make this fast kid, your body can't handle much more.** ' the fox voiced in concern.

' _It's going to have to._ ' Thought Naruto, he's not a stranger to pushing past the boundaries of his limits; this time wouldn't be any different. "Let's go wild... KURAMA!" the blonde roared at the influx of power and chakra he received from his partner.

His shroud came, morphing into a full powered version of Kurama he glared at Sasuke as he gathered everything he had for one final attack, a concentrated bijudama against Susanoo's magatama shaped black flames. The blonde grunted at the continued assault of black flames, his shroud protected him from the brunt of the damage but it was _still_ hotter than hell and underneath all the chakra, he just knew his skin and organs were cooking. Mentally thanking Kurama for his rapid healing, he condensed the black sphere, pulling it back into his shroud's maw he shrunk it to the size of a slightly bigger than normal rasengan.

Sasuke grinned in insane glee at the sight. This was the moment he was waiting for, ever since their brutal skirmish at the valley of the end. He was done with the petty spars and the half assed attempts at fighting him in order to bring him ' _home._ ' Scoffing at the thought, he prepared his Susanoo, gathering a massive orb of black flames in his secondary hand he covered the sword in Susanoo's primary hand with black flames as he grunted from the pull on his life force.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke hollered, Susanoo's arm threw the massive ball of flames at the Kyuubified shinobi, he wasted no time in following up with the burning sword, aiming right at the fox's head where he knew Naruto would be. "SASUKE!" Naruto bellowed, releasing the bijudama from his shroud's maw in a concentrated beam, he watched as it bypassed the Uchiha's fire, carving a hole right at the center. The beam clashed with the Susanoo's sword, where it halted in it's path briefly as a power struggle occurred between the fiery sword and the bijudama.

Both combatants looked at the clashing forces intently, one grinning triumphantly and the other scowling as the sword began to dissipate and stagger back before cracking completely as the tailed beast ball cleaved a path straight through it and hit Susanoo's armored chest dead on. The shockwaves of the impact resulted in brutal winds; Naruto's focus immediately went to the group closest to him. Fearing for their safety he rushed over in front of them, shielding them completely from the backlash of the two forces colliding.

When the winds subsided Naruto's shroud uncurled from its defensive position around the group of vampires and wolves. "We did it Kurama." he mumbled.

His grief at killing Sasuke crashed down on him at the sight of the crater that appeared in place of the massive Susanoo. ' **It was necessary**.' the fox supplied to comfort its host. Naruto shook his head sadly, the chakra cloak receded and he dropped to one knee. Feeling his wounds and the chakra exhaustion finally take over his body, he grit his teeth as he forced himself into an upright position where he stood tall in victory against Sasuke albit weakly.

Electric blue eyes scanned over the crowd he protected nodding to himself at their unharmed state, golden brows rose slightly at the sight of the wolves but he brushed it off. He's seen weirder things, he mused. He phased out of sight and appeared at the center of the crater where his fallen brother lay bleeding. Naruto knelt down beside Sasuke, a weak chuckle escaping his lips at the glare the other teen leveled him with. "A idiot til the end, huh?" Naruto said in a joking manner.

Sasuke scoffed at the blonde, "Shut up loser." Sasuke claimed, the usual insult lacking the fire behind it as his life slowly escaped him. "Y-you were a worthy rival." Sasuke admitted weakly, holding a hand up for the Uzumaki to grasp.

The blonde took the offered hand, tears fell down his whiskered cheeks as the reality of what he did settled upon him. ' **Naruto!** ' Kurama hissed in warning.

' _Wha-'_ Naruto began thinking only for Sasuke to interrupt his thoughts as he attacked weakly.

"But you're still a **dobe**." Sasuke spat, as he channeled the last of his chakra into a weakened chidori, intending for the lightning chakra to take down the sturdy Uzumaki. "Bastard!" Naruto roared, as he leaned out of the way only for the lightning to cut across his eye causing it to explode before it entered came into contact with his chest. Naruto went to his knees as Sasuke's life faded away as he died.

Naruto weakly removed the last remnants of the eye Sasuke had taken out and opened the Uchiha's left eyelid and then gripped the rippled eyeball. Without remorse for the final Uchiha the blonde ripped the godly eye out of its socket and placed it in his own and clasped his hand in the 'Rat' seal causing his body to glow green before the eye dissolved away into nothing as the Rinnegan's power was destroyed Naruto with the last of his energy reached down and grasped the Uchiha's last remaining eye and repeated the process before he collapsed to the ground on his knee. Naruto looked at Sasuke and muttered **"Amaterasu"** and black flames quickly ate away at Sasuke's body turning it to ash before they faded away into nothing.

The blonde gripped the front of his jacket tightly, feeling his rapid and erratic heartbeat his vision started to go dark. He fell backward fully expecting to fall on the frozen ground rather than something equally hard he discerned to be arms catch him to lay him down gently. Deep blue eyes scanned his surroundings for the person that caught him. His breath hitched a bit as his rapidly fading vision caught sight of someone beautiful. "Hey look, it's an angel. 'Least I get to see something nice before I die." he mumbled wistfully.

Kurama snorted at his host's naivety, ' **Be quiet Naruto, you need to save your energy while I try to heal us.** ' he told the jinchuuriki.

' _Okay, thanks partner._ ' he thought back. ' _Hey Kurama-_ ' he began, but once again Kurama wouldn't have it.

' **Sleep** ' The bijuu commanded, sensing no negativity from the one that held his host he decided to place his trust in someone else outside of Naruto, just this once he'd hold out some hope. Besides, it's not like they could do much in their current condition, _Damn Uchiha_ , he thought spitefully. At the command of his bijuu Naruto finally succumbed to unconsciousness, but not before taking one last glimpse at the girl that held him, a small smile curling on his lips at what could be the last thing he sees before he dies.

Alice gazed at the battle between the two teens in shock; She looked around her to see similar expressions of bewilderment on her coven and its ally's faces. When the purple warrior showed up, she felt the overwhelming hate flood the clearing but when the blonde appeared as a nine-tailed fox she felt _warm_ as the wispy yellow energy caressed the surrounding areas. She stood rooted to the spot as the two clashed with what she assumed to be their most powerful attacks, the impact between the two sending shockwaves and wild winds around the clearing.

She had prepared to crouch down to hold her ground but that proved unnecessary as the warmth she experienced earlier became more prominent and invasive as the large yellow fox curled protectively around her and her coven.

Her golden eyes shut at the feelings that invaded her... Worry, grief, anger, concern, and love. A free hand reached out to touch the fox with strange markings, marveling at the power she felt from it she gasped as it started to recede, the shroud dissipated to reveal the teen in orange shaking and out of breath. He dropped to one knee and she was _so_ tempted to approach and support him but the hand clenched tightly around hers prevented her from doing so. The blonde turned, regarding everyone with his impossibly blue eyes and just like that Alice felt her world tilt on its axis.

Her body clenched as a burst of heat from _somewhere_ took over her being as their eyes met briefly, and she saw a future that was replaced by the sun kissed hair and blue eyed teen. He phased out of sight, her vampiric eyes barely catching his movement. She continued to watch him as he talked to his… Rival? Friend? Enemy? All three? In the crater, though she assumed it to be the first due to the pained expression on his face. She watched as they clasped hands, one last time as brothers and she inhaled sharply as the blonde stumbled back clutching his chest. She watched as he ripped the other teen eye's out and replace his own before the other was burned away into nothing.

 _No... This wasn't supposed to happen. They were destined to be together forever._ The ebony haired vampire attempted to pry her hand from Jasper's but he would not let go. "Let go." She hissed, possessed with something fierce to get to the fading blonde. She _needed_ to get to him.

Jasper stared at the petite vampire in surprise, his hold on her loosened momentarily but that was all she needed to break loose. "Alice!" He whispered to his adoptive sister no avail, she was already there, cradling the fallen blonde to lay him down gently.

Alice stared at the blonde in her arms in awe. His blue eyes pierced through her even in their glossy state as she gasped at his mumbled words. _He thinks I'm an angel_ , laughing slightly her hand went to his chest, her laughter dying instantly at what she felt. "Carlisle, he's going through cardiac arrest! Help him!" she pleaded. Carlisle looked at his daughter in dismay. He gave a small glance at the Volturi only to see them rooted to their side of the clearing watching the pair intently. The doctor saw the interest in Aro's eyes and knew he had to make his move lest the boy found himself under the mercy and service of the vampire royalty.

The doctor shot Esme a reassuring look and motioned for everyone to stay put as he made his way to Alice. He knelt down beside the pair, golden eyes looking over the blonde. Mimicking Alice he placed his hand over the blonde's chest but instead of the rapid beating he expected, he picked up a weak but steady rhythm. His attention shifted to the gashes and burns on the blonde, his brows rose a bit as the burnt pink skin that slowly but surely turned back into its usual dusky color. "Amazing! He's healing at a rapid rate." Carlisle uttered in awe.

"Considering all the other stuff he did, I'm not _that_ surprised with the advanced healing." Alice voiced with a fond smile.

A vision made it's way to the forefront of her mind, she saw the blonde wearing the robes of the Volturi, body shrouded in the same yellow energy as he hunted for his prey... Her coven. However another vision came just as quickly, however it was much more different. In this vision Naruto was wearing a nice black Tuxedo and was standing at what appeared to be a wedding alter, the time shifted and it showed Naruto holding what appeared to be a swollen Alice who was smiling as he paid attention to her stomach while he rubbed it and spoke softly to it, as if the child growing in her womb could hear the fathers voice. The only known instant that a human vampire hybrid, beside her niece, was her witness, so how was this possible? (1)

The vision faded away, and she had a tear in her left eye slowly fall, but her small amount of joy was not to last as the sound of somebody drawing close gained her attention causing her to go on alert. Alice's head snapped up, her lips curling into a grimace at Aro, Caius, and Marcus' approaching forms with Jane and Alec flanking their backs. "The Volturi!" she hissed, cradling the blonde's head protectively. "Peace, Cullens... peace. We've already established Renesmee's apparent harmlessness with the hybrid you've brought." Aro's haughty voice addressed Alice. "But now we approach for an entirely different matter. This child must be brought back to Volterra." he said.

A growl escaped Alice's lips at the monarch's intentions. "You will _not_ take him." she said with grit teeth.

The condescending smile on Aro's lips fell a little but it picked right back up as he shifted his focus onto Carlisle. "You know old friend, our friendship can only pardon so much before I must… impose our laws." Aro said to Carlisle with a smile that seemed to always be plastered on his face. Carlisle tensed a bit at the veiled threat nevertheless his compassionate nature followed through in concern for the blonde.

"What will you do with him?" he asked a bit on edge as he could already guess what he wanted to do with the seemingly powerful blonde.

Aro tsked at his old friend "Surely you weren't blind to his and his opponents rather interesting abilities? If this is what he is capable of as a human." he gestured to the crater they were standing at, "What more would he be capable of when he is one of us? The possibilities are endless!" the monarch exclaimed in child-like glee. He might just get end up with the strongest pawn in the set with the acquisition of the blonde.

"He doesn't know of our existence, Aro. There is no reason for him to be turned against his will, why not give him a chance to figure out what he wants to do? It's obvious he's not of this… dimension, do you really think he'd be so reciprocal of the idea of falling into place as one of your guards?" Carlisle spoke diplomatically.

Aro's lips pursed in impatience, he motioned for Jane to come forth and both Alice and Carlisle tensed at her approach. Without Bella's shield they were both susceptible to Jane and Alec's gifts. "Well then, let us try to wake him, Jane." he commanded. Jane's scarlet eyes homed in on the unconscious blonde's form, fire seemed to dance across her eyes, a smile blossoming on her face as Naruto's face twisted in pain.

"Stop it!" Alice pleaded. She sensed the other's approach her, most importantly Bella as the blonde in her arms relaxed once again when the shield expanded to accommodate them.

"Enough, Aro." a calm voice interrupted. Everyone's attention whipped to the usually silent Marcus as said vampire merely raised a brow at the attention he garnered before continuing on with his spiel. "I agree with the patriarch. The boy shall remain here and they will educate him in our ways, giving him ample time to decide which path he will take, either become one of us or death. If he stays he _will_ become one of us... If not then you already know what this entails." he spoke nonchalantly.

"Marcus-" Aro started.

"Enough. We will be taking our leave and that is not a request." Marcus droned on to his ally.

He looked at Aro, a flicker of emotion not seen since the death of his wife appeared on his face and it was enough to cow the more outspoken of the monarchs. "But I wish to have a word with young Alice here... Alone." he added as an afterthought. Alice looked up at the less intimidating monarch, she offered him a hesitant nod and looked at her family to give her okay. They backed away slowly, keeping their eyes trained on the retreating figures of Aro and his cronies to make sure they didn't balk on their word, or rather Marcus' word.

Marcus waited ample time for the other vampires to retreat, he didn't usually speak but when he did his words were only for his intended's to hear. "I've seen it." he spoke softly, in a somewhat dazed tone.

Alice's brows pulled together in confusion, "Pardon?" she asked timidly.

"The bond that formed, it was bright, consuming and more powerful than any other..." he murmured wistfully. "Not unlike-" Marcus stopped himself. He shook his head slightly a hint of a smile playing on his lips. "Take care of him young Alice, a bond like that is rare to come by. Do not let it dwindle and die." he said as he spun around at those words, before he walked back to his coven with all the grace and then some a vampire could possess.

The petite vampire stared after him, his words only confirmed her earlier assumptions. If what she felt earlier from one fleeting glance from the blonde could elicit a reaction from the stoic monarch then she would take those words spoken to her heart. She shielded her thoughts, making sure to think about anything _but_ Marcus' parting words and the contrasting feelings that clashed in her mind. She needed to hide this from Edward until she could resolve things with within herself and only then will she bring it up with her family.

Alice glanced down at the slumbering blonde, running a hand through his disheveled hair she allowed a smile to grace her lips despite the situation. "Is he going to be alright?" Ronessime asked her as she and everybody else that had joined them walked up to surround the couple. Even the werewolves had joined them which was saying something.

Alice smiled softly as she began to stroke the blonde's hair "Yes... he'll be just fine in due time." she answered the young hybrid.

* * *

 ** _Couple of days later_**

* * *

Naruto could honestly say he was surprised. He had been fighting Sasuke with everything in his being. He could remember being thrown through a portal and into another dimension. He could even remember finishing the fight against Sasuke due to the fact that the Uchiha had overused his Chakra and had actually destroyed his coils subsequently destroying any chance of being a ninja again... not that he would live another day as he had died after he collapsed. He sat up in the sewer that he called his mind with a groan.

Naruto grasped his head in pain. He could feel the miniscule drain of chakra in his left eye due to Sasuke's Sharingan he had implanted. He heard Kurama huff and opened his eye's and looked down at the waters of the sewer. However instead of seeing a red Sharingan he saw a deep purple rippled pattern reminiscent of a Rinnegan that held six tomoe. He then heard a snicker that was definitely _not_ Kurama causing him to look up and he could actually feel his eye's widen in shock. Surrounding him was the nine Bijuu Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Goku, Kokuo, Saiken, Chomei, Gyuki, and finally his own partner Kurama.

"Ok... what did I miss?" the blonde asked.

 **"When the portal in the Elemental Nations appeared the Uchiha's control over us slipped momentarily allowing us to break his illusion that he held over us. What we didn't expect was for our prisons to shatter and free us entirely. We sensed our chakra in you and we immediately came to your aid. With your victory over the Uchiha and you obtaining his eye as well as Indra's Chakra you now bear the Rinnegan. Unfortunately with all eight of us inside you, and with you being an half Uzumaki you have become something more akin to that of a God."** Matatabi explained to the blonde.

"A god... A-a god!" the blonde exclaimed as Shukaku started to laugh, **"Basically we've upped your healing and regeneration to that of an immortal's. With the power of the old man's Senjutsu, and the Rinnegan you have the one thing that so many desire yet cannot obtain."** the raccoon said with a laugh. Kurama smacked the tanuki across the back of his head getting a yelp from Shukaku who then scowled at his elder sibling. Shukaku went to yell at Kurama but a look from the fox made him keep quiet.

Kurama looked to his partner and sighed **"Naruto there is no easy way to say this but you're essentially an immortal. That and there is no way for you to return to the Elemental Nations due to the fact that the amount of raw power needed is nearly ten times what you used to get here. I hate to say this, but we can't return to our homeworld dimension."** Kurama spoke with a sigh.

Naruto himself released a sigh at hearing that "You don't know that Kurama." Naruto stated to his partner.

" **There is no guarantee that we can go home. My theory is that we got here due to the massive influx and concentrated collision of power from your Rasengan and that bastard Uchiha's Chidori ripping a hole through space and time. We're lucky enough to end up in a hospitable dimension rather than somewhere akin to limbo.** " Kurama said to him.

Naruto looked downcast at his partner's news "Then how come nothing happened when the bijudama and Susanoo collided? If power is all it takes, we've got plenty of that! We can just do… whatever we need to get home." Naruto said to the fox.

" **Perhaps this dimension is better equipped to handle our power. Even if we go batshit crazy with the full extent of our power it is not guaranteed that we'll land back in the Elemental Nations** _ **if**_ **we manage to rip a hole through this dimension. Are you also willing to risk upsetting the balance in this dimension for the unlikely possibility to go back home?"** Son said speaking up for the first time.

The blonde clenched his fist in frustration, "So that's it then? You're all giving up?" Naruto questioned them, a hint of betrayal lacing his voice.

The four tailed bijuu exhaled and stared down his host. " **I'm tired, Naruto, hell we all are especially you. You _will_ be our _last_ container. We all agreed that we have no interest in going back to the Elemental Nations only to get sealed once again when and if your time comes. We are sick and tired of the fighting and the hatred. Is it so selfish of us to wish for a peaceful existence for all of us? You deserve it just as much as we do if not more.**" Son told Naruto as he scratched his belly.

Naruto looked at the bijuu in shock, he never would have guessed they wanted there freedom so badly. "We have peace back home." he argued with his friends weakly.

Isobu snorted at that one " **I call b** **ullshit on that. You know as well as we do that peace in the elemental nations is as short and fragile as a mortal's life.** " the turtle told the blonde.

"Maybe it wouldn't have to be like that if we were there to keep it." Naruto told him.

" **You mean enforce it?"** Gyuki asked the blonde rhetorically.

" **Remember what Itachi said. We've done our part and now it's time to trust the others to continue what you've strived to do."** Kurama said speaking up.

"So what do I do now? I've worked so hard to be the Hokage and it was finally within my reach. I gained everyone's respect and acknowledgement. I have people that I love… But now it's all gone. By staying here I feel like I've betrayed Ero-sennin and Nagato's final wishes. How can you guys tell me to start over? I finally had everything and now… I have nothing." Naruto said as he held back the tears and took a deep breath to calm himself.

" **You adapt, just like you've always done. It will be hard, no doubt about it but take solace in the fact that you have achieved your goals, we** _ **have**_ **brought peace to the elemental nations, maintaining it will now fall on the others and the future generations. While I don't know how to comfort you with your loved ones… you can mourn for now, later you'll look back and cherish all the good times you had with them."** Chomei murmured somewhat awkwardly, unused to words of comfort.

The blonde ninja looked down, he didn't want to admit it but they was right. This would be the perfect chance to start over, he wouldn't be Uzumaki Naruto the Kyuubi container and war-hero. He wouldn't have to constantly look over his shoulder for any attempts on him or his comrades, he could just be _free._ Countless possibilities went through in his mind, one in particular had both him and the bijuu sighing in content. It was a vision of him with a family, his kids.

He knew the repercussions of raising a family when you're a capable and powerful shinobi and whilst the thought of family was too dangerous for Naruto in particular in the Elemental Nations, it was a complete possibility here. "Wouldn't that be nice." Naruto mumbled wistfully before he snickered, "You're getting soft guys." he told the chakra entities before he sighed once again. Kurama and the other's merely hummed their approval, their eyes shutting lazily in content at finally getting through their jinchuuriki's thick head.

 **"Time to wake up Naruto."** Saiken said to him. And with that he left the recesses of his mind.

 **"Feh, getting soft my ass."** Shukaku snorted. On that they all agreed.

Alice was in the kitchen cooking breakfast for Renesmee while she hummed a tune to herself. Truth be told she was anxious for the blonde to wake up, but from what Carlisle said he wouldn't wake up for another week due to his internal injuries. She hoped that due to his extremely powerful healing factor he would wake up soon, but maybe that was just a tad to good to be true. Naruto's eye's opened slowly and he could see he was in some kind of bedroom. Not that he was complaining, as the bed was comfortable as hell, but he didn't like not knowing where he was.

So with that he sat up quickly... only to fly out of the bed with a startled yelp and crash into the wall where he was now embedded in. Alice hearing the crash come from her mates room quickly cut the stove off and ran up the stairs to her room where she opened the door to see the bed empty. A nervous chuckle gained her attention where she turned and saw the blonde seemingly act as if he was part of the wall. Even though it had only been a couple seconds, which the Bijuu noted, they couldn't help but chuckle at their jinchuuriki's situation.

" **The gravitational force here seems to be much, much weaker here than the gravity in the Elemental Nations."** Chomei mused to his unamused tenant, barking out in laughter at his jinchuuriki's clueless-ness.

' _And that's supposed to help me how?'_ Naruto deadpanned growling mentally at the other bijuu's silence. He felt a small hand on his back and he tensed, how could he have been so careless to not sense the other presences in the room. A second hand found its way to his chest and he found himself carefully extracted from the Naruto-shaped dent in the wall gently.

' **Think about using gravity seals idiot.'** Shukaku stated to him.

' _Oh…'_ Naruto thought to himself as that would be a good idea for later. Alice rubbed soothing circles on his back as she giggled at her mate's mishap.

"Don't move." She cooed gently, smiling broadly as he relaxed in her hold. Naruto's mind on the other hand was going a mile a minute. The female's voice and touch relaxed him and he wasn't entirely sure if he liked it. Don't get him wrong, he enjoys a woman's touch just as much as any guy but to have someone he didn't even know have this kind of power over him, known or unknown to the female was disconcerting.

' **Just stop thinking and enjoy it! Or are you gay… I always knew you and that as-'** Kurama began only for his partner to interrupt him mid speech, " _Shut up! I am not gay!"_ Naruto screeched in his mind, " _She's not speaking my language but… I can understand her. What gives?"_ he asked the bijuu he had in his gut.

Kurama merely hummed in response, **'Like I said Naruto, don't overthink it. we've taken care of everything, we're lucky I recognized their manner of speech so I've taken the liberty of tweaking your voice box a bit as you slept to better suit this dimension's language."** Kurama told him.

Naruto went to speak, but before he could Kurama spoke once again **"** **And** **before you ask, yes I implemented their language in that puny excuse of a brain you have now shut up and enjoy the moment!"** he told the blonde Uzumaki.

' _Bastard fox!'_ Naruto waved a mental fist at his first tenant angrily. He'd get him back later he decided deviously. Looking down at the cold hand on his person he marveled at its complexion, he hasn't seen skin that pale since... well the Hyuugas and this person was even paler than them. It was definitely a stark contrast with the dusky skin of his chest… Wait, chest?

Looking down he realized he was only dressed in a pair of black boxers that definitely weren't his. Naruto gulped audibly and felt the heat creeping up his face, he meant to turn slowly to face the other occupants of the room but in his embarrassed haze he forgot one little thing. He wasn't used to this world's weakened gravitational energy thus resulting in a collision of something _hard_ against his crotch. He didn't know _how_ it happened but it did and with a sharp intake of breath his eyes squeezed shut at the sharp pain from his… jewelry spreading all throughout his body in a haze of nausea.

He grabbed whoever it was holding him tightly, his head dipping down to rest on a tuft of dark hair as he used the unknown female to support himself up from the crippling pain. Alice on the other hand was completely dumbfounded at the rapid turn of events. Not that she was complaining from her spot nestled in her mate's tight embrace. How she got there however was a complete mystery… Wait, _oh,_ she thought in realization. She vaguely remembered her thigh hitting something soft and then this. Judging by his reactions she nailed him right on the spot, or rather spots and _not_ in the way she wanted to.

She giggled at the ridiculousness of it all, "Sorry." she tried to speak between her giggles.

Naruto groaned in pain, he heard the woman's amused giggles and despite the pain he managed to grin weakly, "It's okay… Not your fault… Just not used to the gravity." he bit out in pain. The petite vampire pulled away slightly to look up at her mate.

His face was scrunched up in pain though it was contradicted by the wide grin on his lips bearing out his larger than normal canines to her. "Gravity?" she asked her mate.

He nodded, sighing in relief when his healing factor kicked in "The gravity here is weaker than what I'm used to." Naruto reiterated Chomei's words hoping she would understand. Alice pondered her mate's words and nodded, it would explain Carlisle's diagnosis. The sunny blonde in front of her had denser than normal bones with even more densely packed muscle fibers that allowed him to perform feats above and beyond average human capabilities. But then again he was from a completely different world, she figured it must have been a hostile one to force its inhabitants to evolve to a higher state of being.

And that was _without_ the weird powers she saw her blonde using and his healing capabilities. Naruto took the woman's silence as a chance to observe her. She was very beautiful in his opinion, short dark hair framed her heart shaped face and her golden eyes were framed by thick black lashes and accented by her high and pronounced cheekbones. Her nose slanted elegantly to her plump lips, a deep ruby color that was set in a soft smile. His eyes flicked back to hers and the blood once again rushed to his face when he realized she was watching him watching her.

"I umm… Sorry I've just never met anyone so beautiful." he mumbled out embarrassed, instantly regretting his words at her wide-eyed expression. Finally noticing their close proximity he took great care to control his movements as he slowly lifted his arms off her, he tried to step back but her hold on him remained solid. "Uh… miss, mind letting me go?" he mumbled beyond embarrassed that she held onto his body.

Alice giggled a bit "Right, I forgot you don't know my name yet, Naruto." she said as she smiled at his bewildered expression. How did she know his- oh wait he and Sasuke were practically shouting out each other's names throughout their fight. "Well let's fix that! I'm Alice Cullen and I'm your mate." She said bluntly.

 _"She's my mate… Hmm mate? Holy shit mate!_ he thought as he gaped at her, what the hell did mate mean anyways he wasn't an animal and as far as he knew the mating thing only happened to the animalistic Inuzuka's.

' **Who cares, she's hot.'** Shukaku huffed out, irritated at his jinchuuriki's loud ramblings. Was it too much to ask for some relative peace from the blonde's stupidity? Apparently it was.

" _She is…"_ He agreed with the tanuki. " _Anyways_ _moving on! I don't know anything about her and this was our chance for a clean break to be normal and this is definitely anything_ but _normal."_ Naruto replied mentally. What was so hard to understand about that? He knew he wanted it for sure, but them... not so much.

' **Naruto. Shut up and take a deep breath. Don't bitch about the situation when you're lookin' at her like she's a bowl of ramen. The way I see it is 'don't look a gifted horse in the mouth' alright."** Kurama said as he rolled his eyes at his jailor. How on earth did the kid survive without him?

 _"I am not looking at her like a bowl of ramen! Okay maybe I am but whatever! What's this got to do with looking inside of a horse's mouth? And where the hell do you come up with a horse anyways?"_ Naruto asked causing his tenants to sigh in exasperation... it seemed that he was still an idiot even now.

Kurama sighed heavily and resisted the urge to facepalm. **'It means don't question a good thing. Now pay attention to your woman, you know what happens when you don't.'** he finished darkly as he played a montage of memories with Naruto flying through the air or two inches deep in the ground courtesy of Tsunade and Sakura's fist. Alice observed Naruto's facial expressions switch from fear, annoyance, anger and then back to fear. It was as if he was having a conversation only he was in on. She shrugged, " _oh well we all have our demons."_ she thought not knowing he was actually talking to what many would consider actual demons.

Seeing the glazed look in his eyes replaced by panicked alertness she continued on to speak calmly to the blonde "I know you have a lot of questions and don't worry I can answer all of them so… ask away." she finished albit a bit awkwardly.

Naruto squinted at her whilst he thought, his head cocked to the side as he regarded her calmly and sensing no deceit or malicious intent in her he voiced his first question, "First thing's first. How come you don't have a heart beat?" he asked her with a narrowed eye as he turned his head away a little which was kinda funny.

The vampire looked up at her mate with a guilty smile, "Well you see…" she said as she laughed sheepishly before she scratched the back of her head, "...I'm a vampire." she answered as Naruto shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but could you please repeat what you just said because I could have sworn you said you were a Vampire." Naruto said as Alice nodded her head.

"Yeah... in fact most of the family is vampires with the exception of Bella's daughter Renesmee." she answered. The jinchuuriki, along with his tenants, were silent.

Hell who wouldn't be when a woman proclaiming to be his mate, wife, soul mate or whatever they were to each other, possibly the third on that proverbial shit list, said that. Naruto took a deep breath to calm himself. Ok... if he could fight seven controlled demons made of pure energy, a godly demon who was controlled by two mad men, fight both of them when they had the power of the most powerful demon in existence, a self proclaimed goddess which actually wasn't far off due to her power levels, and his best friend and rival to the death while on empty then he definitely could take the fact his... mate was a vampire.

Releasing a deep breath he nodded his head "Ok... doesn't matter anyways." he said gaining a curious look from the short haired vampire.

"That's it... you accept the fact that I'm a vampire so readily?" she asked him as he nodded his head.

"Yeah why not I've seen and met weirder." he told her.

"Oh like what?" she asked.

The blonde shrugged "Oh you know demons, gods, my eternal idiot of a rival." he told her as her eyebrow raised.

"Ok... that does sound a bit weird." she said as she nodded her head. Suddenly the sound of his stomach rumbling gained their attention.

Naruto chuckled embarrassedly at this as he started to scratch the back of his head "Eh heh heh... I was so focused on fighting in the war for so long I forgot to eat." he said as Alice's face turned to that of shock.

"A-a war?" she asked him as he nodded.

"Uh huh that's right. As a matter of fact before I arrived here I had literally just ended one of the most dangerous battles ever." he said to the pixie-like vampire.

"W-what was it about?" she asked her mate.

"Well it's a long story, but long story short it involved a demon, a eye, the moon and a madman all in one bout. The madman got a serious genderbend phase and turned into a goddess and we beat her. The end." he said. Alice didn't comment to that. And besides how could she, as she had literally heard nothing but rubbish words that were nearly all scrambled together. She shook her head and gave a laugh that Naruto was starting to become fond of. Maybe they were destined to be soul mates after all.

"Well would you like something to eat? I have breakfast for Ronessemee cooking I think I can squeeze a bit of food in for you." she said to the blond.

Naruto shrugged as he didn't really care "Sure I could go for some grub." he answered as he quickly reached for the door only to go sailing through it and into another wall where he was once again part of the sheetrock. Alice laughed again. It seemed he had a lot of practice if he wanted to walk around here without going flying into a wall or out of one of the windows.

 **"You know if I didn't know any better I would say you are trying to become one with the house instead of becoming one with nature."** Kurama stated.

 _"Oh shut it fox, this is so not the time for this."_ Naruto said.

 **"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I think Kurama is right... you are a Sage which means you live for nature, not walls."** Shukaku said to his jinchuuriki. Once Alice had helped him from the wall, again, she helped him walk down to the kitchen, slowly, where she sat him at the table. At this time Renesmee came running down and she sat down at the table, and she was soon joined by her parents.

To say Bella and Edward were surprised to see the blonde up so soon was an understatement. They had expected him to stay out cold for several weeks, but here he was sitting wide awake at the table with them waiting as if he was waiting to be served a hearty breakfast. Next to come down was Emmett and Rosalie. "Hey guys do any of you know wha- oh you're up already that's cool." Emmett said as he entered the kitchen. He was going to ask why there was a human shaped hole in the wall outside Alice's room, but it seems he found out what had caused it to form anyway.

"Don't say it like that. He should be in bed unconscious still. For god's sake Emmet do you not remember what this kid is capable of?" Rosalie asked her own mate. Naruto didn't say anything as words like that hardly ever affected him anymore.

Emmett shrugged his shoulders "And so what if he can transform I find it kinda cool. It's like we have one of those computer video game characters in our home." he told the blond vampire.

"Ugh you can be such an idiot sometimes you know?" she asked him.

"Yep, and it's what keeps me sane in a house full of drones." he replied before she smacked the back of her mates head.

Emmett then turned to the blonde ninja "Names Emmett Cullen and you are?" he asked as he stretched his hand out to the blonde.

Naruto took the hand and gripped it in return "Naruto Uzumaki nice to meet you." Naruto said to the vampire.

"Sweet... but why are you named after a noodle topping?" Emmett asked confused.

Naruto could feel the annoyed eye twitch happen "It means Maelstrom ya'know." he said to the dark haired vampire.

"Well I think it's a wonderful name." Alice said as she came out of the kitchen with two plates of food.

"Hey I didn't mean anything I was just saying that it was the name for a noodle topping called- he didn't finish as Naruto did it for him, "Fishcake yeah we have those back where I come from too." Naruto said with a nod showing he knew what the other meaning for his name meant.

"So Naruto, what were those abilities you used in your... fight against that other teen?" Edward asked him. He didn't want to say death battle because that was what it was and he couldn't describe what he saw during the event..

"Uh... can I get names from everyone before I get started?" he asked them sheepishly.

"Oh yeah that would help out in the long run." Bella said with a chuckle.

"Well- Edward said-"I'm Edward Cullen, and this is my wife and mate Bella. This little rascal here is our daughter Renesmee. You've already met Emmett and his own mate Rosalie. Alice is the bubbly one standing with your food. Jasper is another blonde but it's a bit darker. Carlisle is the head of the house as is his wife Esme. They were the ones who brought you here to the house. And the man standing behind the wall waiting for things to calm down is Renesmee's guardian Jacob. He's... one of the giant wolves you saw the other day." Edward told him as Jacob walked out from his hiding spot.

"Well... it''s nice to meet you all." Naruto said with a polite bow to the group. They all returned the courtesy as Alice sat the plate of food in front of the blonde as Bela grabbed her daughter's plate and gave it to her. Naruto quickly ate his food surprising most there as it happened as quickly as a vampire sucking blood out of their victim's body. Naruto chuckled sheepishly "Sorry old habits die hard." the blonde said to them. Emmett chuckled as he had never the blonde to be such a fast eater.

When they had calmed down Naruto cleared his throat "Ok so I do believe I owe an explanation... So where do I start because my story is like that of a fairy tale." Naruto said a bit sheepishly.

"Well the beginning would probably be the best." Rosalie stated to the blonde sarcastically. Naruto shrugged his shoulders and began. He started at the _very_ beginning of how all of shinobi kind came to be. Creating a clone which wasn't as surprising as it was a week ago but it still kinda was in some way. Naruto coughed a bit as he cleared his throat In a puff of smoke the clone transformed to reveal an old man hovering off the ground with no problems.

Now this was something they hadn't seen before so it was a surprise. Looking at the old man they could see he was a tall and pale-skinned man, who had deep wrinkles and a strong jawline in his elderly age. He had spiky, shoulder-length, pale-red hair, with a chin-length, braided lock hanging in front of his left ear. He also sported a goatee that tapered down to his waist in his old age. He had a pair of horn-like protrusions extending from either side of his forehead and a red Rinnegan-like marking in the centre of his forehead. He also wore a white, full-length kimono with a pattern of six black magatama around a high collar, beneath which, he wore a necklace which was also made up of six black magatama. On the back of his kimono was a larger, black Rinnegan marking with a pattern of nine magatama arranged in three rows of three beneath it.

Underneath him were tem black sphere's that slowly circled around underneath him. in his hands was a shakujo or more commonly known as a monk's staff made of the same material as the black orbs that circled under the elderly sage. This was Hagoromo Otsutsuki the Sage of Six Paths, creator of the bijuu, and most importantly Naruto's ancestor. "This-Naruto said-"Is Hagoromo Otsutsuki the most powerful person my world has ever known about. He literally fought a god and defeated it on his own." Naruto said causing eyebrows to raise. If this old man could do that at this age then they didn't wanna know what he could do in his prime.

"Of course that was in his prime so yeah... Anyways Hagoromo went by a title that suited him very well. Rikudo Sennin or Sage of the Six Paths. His eye's, like my left one, were the most powerful eye's to have ever existed. They went by a few names the Rinnegan, Eyes of the God's, Samsara, Everlasting view of godhood, the eye's that could do any and all. If you could think it then the Rinnegan could most likely do it. When he grew old he knew that the god he had defeated... the one he had sealed inside himself in his youth would be free once again to cause chaos once again." Naruto said. He didn't mention he had sealed a god inside himself at the start so that was a shock.

"So on the day of his death Hagoromo used his eye's to create nin beings made from the god's energy and then sealed it's body away... by creating my worlds moon." Naruto said and this caused a couple of their jaws to drop, but more so in the form of Emmett as it seemed he had stumbled across the ultimate gaming character. Naruto ignored the guffawed looks and continued "Hagoromo had two son's. One had inherited a weaker form of his eye's that would later become to be known as the Sharingan. His youngest inherited his strong body and the latter ability to use the energy of Nature Energy." Naruto said to the family.

"So on his deathbed when Hagoromo was going to choose his successor he decided to choose his youngest. Now I want you to understand that because his eldest inherited his eye's he thought everything could be done by relying on one's own power. However the youngest son had amassed a large amount of followers over the years he grew up. Seeing that he had the loyalty of the people because of the bonds he made with them rather than ignore them made his decision all the much quicker. So when he chose his heir the eldest then tried to kill his brother to take what he thought was rightfully his." Naruto said.

"The youngest managed to drive his brother off with his newly awakened power and so over time they continued to fight. When they died something not even their father had foreseen had happened... they reincarnated. The power they had accumulated over the years made them so powerful that their souls energy wouldn't move on to the afterlife. For thousands of years they would reincarnate into their descendents. The elder brother's descendants would become to be known as the Uchiha clan, while the younger brothers were the Senju." Naruto said.

"Then there was Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju the two most powerful men of their time. Unknowingly they were the next reincarnations of their ancestor's. They had been friends once when they were young, but something had caused them to become bitter enemies. They managed to set aside their differences once more and changed the era by founding my home village. However Madara once again lost to his friend and became an avenger and challenged Hashirama to one last fight where only one would live. Hashirama defeated Madara... but Madara did something unexpected." Naruto said as now all of them were on the edge of their seats.

"He stole some of Hashirama's power by biting a chunk of Hashirama's flesh from his body, so when Hashirama killed Madara the Uchiha leader sacrificed an eye to change his destiny and was reborn after a few hours. Even with the sacrifice of his eye he was still badly injured, so he regurgitated the flesh he had taken and had implanted it into his body gaining not just Hashirama's powerful healing and energy, but Asura's chakra, that's the power we use, and over the years as he grew older Madara waited to find someone to carry on his legacy. When he was very elderly he reawakened the Sage's eye's and transplanted them into my cousin for safekeeping." Naruto said.

When he died the two brothers were reborn once more... into Sasuke Uchiha... and me." Naruto said as they all gasped. He nodded "Yes my surname may be Uzumaki but in reality it's Senju. Long ago one of my ancestors decided to get away from the fighting and branched off to form my clan which would eventually come to be known as the Uzumaki clan. Around forty years ago the village where my clan lived was attacked by a combined force of nearly a-hundred thousand warriors from several of the other major villages. Even when they were outnumbered by nearly a-thousand to one the Uzumaki were some of the strongest to have ever been born." he said.

"The Uzumaki had incredibly powerful life forces so strong in fact they could live well over three hundred years and still be able to fight." he said causing their eyebrows to practically skyrocket up their foreheads. "Even when they were outnumbered their abilities in the art of sealing techniques were unrivalled as they could do almost anything they set their minds into. In the end the Uzumaki clan fell and were scattered across the world. I was born between my mother who was a Uzumaki and a non Uzumak who was the son of a Senjui, and unfortunately the reincarnation of my ancestor." he told them.

"On the night of my birth the fox avatar you seen me utilize attacked. However it was my home village that was attacked by the very beast you saw. The nine tails was, is, the most powerful of the creations of the Sage as it was half the power of the god he defeated. Over the centuries, he has gained a reputation as an age-old natural disaster, appearing suddenly out of nowhere to attack areas that have been breeding grounds for the darkest aspects of human nature. My father gave his life to seal it inside me as a baby as my mother died in childbirth." he told them. So he was an orphan... that was saddening to hear.

"Anyways he has a great deal of brute force, reputedly able to raise tsunamis and flatten mountains with just a single swipe of a tail. Even with half his strength, it could overpower his controller who had forced him to attack." Naruto said. "During the war he had more than enough power to smash Madara's senjutsu-enhanced Susanoo with a tail, and with my Six Paths Chakra I gained during a near death experience I gained the power of the Sage of Six Paths from Hagoromo himself as he had the ability to transcend time and space itself due to his eye's." Naruto told them as he raised his right hand to reveal the golden sun mark.

"As you all saw he could battle Sasuke's Tailed Beast-enhanced Complete Body Susanoo. He is quite fast, as he was able to catch even me in Sage Mode when I fought against him to get his power. The fox is also durable enough to withstand several of my most powerful senjutsu-enhanced attacks, and block a bijuudama which essentially means Tailed Beast Bomb from his original form, the Ten-Tails." he told them. So to put it simply... this fox was a major powerhouse that was powerful enough to make a god struggle in a fight... holy shit...

"Now Kurama has eight siblings. In order they are Shukaku the sand spirit, Matatabi the hell-cat, Isobu the three tailed armored turtle, Son Goku the lava gorilla, Kokuo the five tailed dolphin-horse, Saiken the six tailed slug, Chomei the seven tailed rhinoceros-beetle which isn't actually seven tail's but six wings and a tail, Gyuki the eight tailed ox-octopus hybrid, and as you know Kurama my partner the nine tailed fox." Naruto said as they nodded. "What you don't know was that Hashirama captured all of them and basically sold them to the other villages for peace." Naruto said.

"Kurama was sealed into Hashirama's wife by her own hand and became the second container for a large mass of energy. After sixty years a mercenary group called the Akatsuki appeared. Their goal... was to capture all the bijuu and make a super weapon." Naruto said as the clone transformed again into the Gedo Mazo. "What they didn't know was that this was their original body unsealed by Madara when he acquired Hashirama's power after their battle." Naruto said as they scooted forward a bit more. "Yes this was the husk of the ten tails' power... a empty husk that waited to get its power back." Naruto said.

"The Akatsuki wasn't that big of a deal until they started to actively hunt down and successfully capture seven of the eight. That's when I successfully managed to convince, even though I disobeyed a direct order from my village leader, the other village leaders with the exception of the leader of our ally, and my good friend, to join in an alliance made up of all the major villages armies. A total of nearly eight-hundred shinobi formed the most powerful army in the world, our enemy was these white creatures that outnumbered us by an extra fifty-thousand." Naruto said as the group watched the clone transform once again into White Zetsu.

"We managed to defeat the entire army with a great loss of our comrades. But in the end the Akatsuki still got a bit of the eight and the nine tails' power and resurrected the ten tails although it was significantly weaker than the original that Hagoromo sealed away. I myself along with the container of the eight tails took on the reawoken god and managed to push it back even though it wasn't much. I'll tell you of my fight against that thing later." Naruto said before he coughed again to clear his throat.

"That's when a reanimated Madara showed up after decimating one of our garrisons on his own. So as me and Killer Bee, yes that was the eight tails' host, kept holding back the ten tails the army started to make its way to us. Upon arrival we blinded Madara, his subordinate Obito, and the ten tails and began our counter assault. By using our Earth user's we had them carve out a giant hole before we had our lava users pour quicklime down on it and then mixed in a bit of water to mix up the quicklime just as we had our fire users quicken the process of hardening it. It didn't last long but we managed to stop it in its tracks." Naruto said.

"However the ten tails had accumulated enough power to transform into its second form which held even greater power." Naruto said as he gained a solemn look on his face. "My friend Neji sacrificed his own life to save my own during an assault from the ten talis almost causing me to lose my morale. However my salvation came in the form of his cousin whom he was ordered to protect but he instead gave his life for mine." Naruto said. "That's when the ten tails began to take back its own control and started to fire powerful attacks at random." Naruto told the group.

"One of the strikes managed to his our strategists command center. Without them we took more casualties. However our salvation came in the form of something we had never expected. Our former enemy Orochimaru of the Sannin reanimated our four most powerful warriors. The first four Hokage, our village's first four leaders. The first to arrive was my own father who had deflected one of the ten tails' attacks with ease as he sent the powerful attack out to sea. The next to arrive was the Lord Third Hiruzen Sarutobi who had ruled the village for the longest followed by the Senju brothers Hashirama and his younger brother Tobirama." Naruto said.

"Together the four reanimated leaders quickly contained the beast and trapped it in a unbreakable barrier before Hashirama used another seal to stop it in its tracks when he called upon his giant torii seals which trapped it's tails, legs and the head." Naruto told them. "Then we surrounded the beast and entered with the help of Hashirama we entered and began a counter assault. My friends and teammates Sakura, and the teen you saw me fight to the death Sasuke summoned our battle familiars. I summoned a giant battle toad called Gamakichi, Sasuke summoned the new snake boss Aoda, and Sakura called upon Katsuyu the queen of the slugs to help heal the wounded." Naruto said.

"This allowed us to claim the same positions of our teachers the new Sannin as we had called upon the old formation of the three-way deadlock. With this we earned the titles our predecessors earned when they fought against a man Hanzo the Salamander who defeated them on his own with ease. Three of our strongest warriors took on one man and lost, but because they impressed him in one of the previous wars he bestowed the title of Sannin on them labeling them as the strongest teams ever made since the founding of the ninja villages." Naruto said. Ok now this story was turning interesting as this was a war they never thought possible.

"Me and Sasuke managed to land a successful strike on the ten tails, but it removed the part that we struck. At this time Obito came and sealed the beast into himself. The battle me, Sasuke and Obito waged against each other shook the world around us. That is until me and Sasuke managed to remove the source of the ten tails' power from his body. By unsealing the bijuu from their prison this allowed Madara to make his own move. He unsealed the husk of the ten tails and recaptured the bijuu with frightening ease and resealed them along with my own half of Kurama within the husk reforming the ten tails." he told them.

"With me on the verge of death my friend Gaara took me to my father who had sealed the other half of Kurama within himself. Sasuke went to fight Madara and was quickly struck down. At this time me and Sasuke were in a state of limbo. That's when _he_ arrived to help... Hagoromo had been waiting for us for nearly ten-thousand years so that the child he had foretold of saving the world arrived to give him the power he needed. He also had the same thing going on with that idiot Sasuke. Hagoromo gifted me with half his power and this allowed me to awaken the Rikudo Sennin mode. It was a combination of all the bijuu chakra I had been gifted by the other eight along with my sage mode to combine while Sasuke awoke a single Rinnegan only stronger than a regular ordinary Rinnegan as it had abilities that Madara didn't." he said.

"With our awakening of the Six Paths power me, Sasuke and Madara began to fight each other. In the end Sasuke saved, me, Sakura, and our teacher Kakashi who taught us teamwork along with some other things from an all powerful illusion that Madara cast of the surface of the moon... however this allowed for something unexpected to happen. Black Zetsu who Madara thought was an extension of his own will to stab him in the back to reawaken the first original user of our power... Kaguya Otsutsuki, mother to Hagoromo and my ancestor." Naruto said with a growl. He did not like that woman one bit as she was such a bitch.

"Me Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, and a revived and now turned Obito fought back against the goddess and once again another life sacrificed to save me. Obito used his eye's to save me, Kakashi and Sasuke when she fired a technique that not even my power could reverse. However Obito did something we didn't expect. He gifted his powers to my teacher and with Kaguya who was now very weak to fight. In the end me, and Sasuke managed to defeat and seal Kaguya away once again. Black Zetsu tried to escape so he could replan to unseal her later, but I put a stop to that when I put him in the seal and we returned home when the bijuu were free once again." he said with a small smile.

"We won, but then once again the feud between the two brothers surfaced once again where me and Sasuke began our final battle. During one particular moment a portal opened and sucked us in. As we went enter Sasuke's control over the bijuu wavered allowing them to free themselves where they sealed themselves inside me. I released the illusion just as I entered the portal and you guys know the rest." Naruto said as he finished his tale. "Well I think that you deserve a good rest after doing all that fighting." Alice said as she came back into the dining room and sat beside him.

"I think it's a bunch of horseshit. I mean how do we even believe that any of this is true?" Rosalie asked.

Naruto bit his thumb and slammed it down on the table and several puffs of smoke appeared to reveal miniature versions of the bijuu. Shukaku looked around quickly before he tried to make a run for it so he could cause some chaos only for him to be stopped by Matatabi, and Isobu. **"Ah come on..."** the raccoon whined causing the group to jump.

"D-did that thing just talk?" Rosalie asked shocked.

The beasts' turned towards her **"Of course we can what did you take us for mindless beasts' of destruction that like killing?"** Shukaku asked, only for the blond to nod her head. **"Well we aren't, and I'm not a thing I am Shukaku the sand spirit, son of the sage of six paths and I am-** Shukaku said only for Kurama to interrupt him, **"A major pain in the ass."** he said. **"Yes I am- Hey wait a minute."** Shukaku said heatedly.

Ignoring her brothers Matatabi looked at the blonde vampiress **"We may look small to you now, but our true sizes are the size of a mountain. We just can't control the fact we are so big."** Matatabi said a bit sheepishly. Matatabi seeing Alice walked over to her and begun to rub her body against her leg.

"Hey why am I not dead?" she asked.

Wasn't the cat made of flame? **"It's because my body isn't made of real flames. I may be able to use them, but that doesn't mean I have to be made out of them."** she told the petite vampire as she continued to rub her leg. They nodded, that was true she did look like she was on fire so it was a good thing she wasn't made of flames then.

Carlisle chose this time to walk in the kitchen. Upon seeing the blonde ninja he stopped. Shaking his head he walked over to them "I didn't expect you to recover so quickly." he said as he looked over the blond.

"Well I was always a fast healer. The name is Naruto Uzumaki sir." Naruto said to the vampire head.

"Carlisle Cullen it's nice to meet you mister Uzumaki." the vampire replied to the blonde. He then looked at the little animals with multiple tails "Um... who or can I politely ask what are they?" he asked trying not to sound rude.

"These are the nine bijuu or tailed basts' from Naruto's world. He is their host so they go where he does." Jacob said.

Carlisle nodded his head as that made sense. If the fox was the one they had seen in the fight then he must not have had the power to call upon his other tenants. "Well it's nice to meet you. But before I can get to know you all better I must take my leave as standing around won't pay the bills." he said as he quickly left.

Naruto raised a eyebrow "So what does he do?" he asked.

"Oh Carlisle is a doctor he likes to help people." Emmett said.

"Oh that's cool I guess." Naruto said as a few of the vampires left to go hunting for their meal. Naruto stood up slowly and began to walk, only for him to slip and fall to the floor where he rolled into yet another wall. "Dammit to hell and back!" the blonde yelled as the young hybrid started to laugh at his clumsiness. Naruto then looked to Shukaku "Oi Shukaku get over here and apply gravity seals to my body." he ordered the spirit. Shukaku ignored the looks on their faces as he walked over to the blond and placed his hand, paw, claws whatever onto the blonde's body where his cursed seal's traveled across his body and connected at certain places before disappearing.

Naruto stood up and felt that his weight was heavier, but wasn't to sure about how well he would continue to react with the gravity. What he did know however was he had a lot to learn even now. Naruto walked outside of the house slowly, as he wasn't sure the gravity seals were as effective as Naruto thought they would be. He could smell the clean air, and feel the remaining chakra from his and Sasuke's fight still lingering in the air. He wasn't sure what he thought about as he stood in this dimension, but he wouldn't care as he didn't want to dig up any of his memories. He was an immortal so he didn't have to worry about things like dying anytime soon. He could still be killed, but it would be extremely difficult to do.

Not that anyone could do it with ease as he was not only stronger, faster, more agile but with his new dojutsu he could literally rip their soul out of their body. So that was a big deal as nobody could do anything to him. He took a deep breath and then released it in a deep sigh. He had spent the past hour explaining his entire history to his new family and his mate... Mate that seemed a bit off and almost like an Inuzuka term if he were honest. He guessed the correct term would be wife, but he wasn't so sure on how to accept the reality of it all. Meh he was still getting used to it all so it was a given. With that in mind Naruto jumped over the railing and landed softly on the ground and he began to explore. He could feel the Senjutsu Chakra in the air, it was potent here, more so than in his home dimension ever was.

Naruto was about to walk off when his senses told him to duck, but from the feeling he was given the person coming at him wasn't hostile. So when he was suddenly tackled he braced himself and caught her just as she jumped on his back. Naruto looked back to see Renesmee smiling at him, the young hybrid's eyes full for the thrill of adventure, and he couldn't help but smile himself when he saw the young girl. "So what caused this sudden reaction?" he asked the young child.

Renesmee giggled with a childish laugh "I wanted to see where you were going so I asked mom if I could join you." the hybrid vampire answered him, although he could tell part of it was a lie.

Naruto quirked a eyebrow "Really now ?" he asked her as she nodded her head to her apparent new uncle. "So if I go ask your mother or father they will say it's ok for you to join me on my journey?" he asked her.

The young hybrid pouted "Ok fine I'll go ask." she said as Naruto let her down on the ground. When she was down she vanished in a blur into the house.

Naruto sighed "Alright you can come out now Jacob." Naruto said as he looked to his left.

The shapeshifter walked out from his hiding position "Well at least I know you're not into kidnapping now." he said as Naruto could feel his eyebrow twitch in annoyance at what the man had said.

"Hey just because I'm a shinobi doesn't mean I'm into that kind of thing ya'know." Naruto said as his verbal tick came into play. Did this guy really think so little of him to go as far as stalk him from a distance to make sure he did something such as kidnap a child from her family when he practically lived there. Pathetic in his opinion, but it was a bit understandable as he had literally explained his people's entire history to the house filled with immortal vampires. Eh what the hell it was a given the young hybrid's bodyguard would be on edge, but then again he was also her future husband since he had found that the man had imprinted on her basically marking her as his.

A bit disgusting to try that on a child not even a year old, but as it stood she was chronologically a ten to twelve year old as her body had assumed to undergo rapid maturation, something he himself did not have as he was a slow grower. Now he was well over six foot five and was taller than even his father and was as tall as Jiraiya was before he died in his fight against his fellow pupil Nagato and his Six Paths of Pein, Pain whatever they were used to help diversify his abilities and they were called the Six Paths with him being the conduit for the power of the Seventh and Outer Path of his Rinnegan when he was alive during their brief confrontation in the Elemental Nations.

The young hybrid came back out with a sullen look on her face "Mom says I can't go." Renesmee said sounding a bit upset.

Naruto kneeled in front of her "Well maybe at a later date and time. I'm just going to have a look around. I'll be back to hang out later ok." he told her getting a nod from the young hybrid. Naruto then looked to Jacob "Well I guess I'll see you later Jacob." Naruto said with a nod before he activated the transportation technique of his Rinnegan and vanished into thin air. When he reappeared he was above the clouds on top of a mountain overlooking his new home. It was a stunning view to say the least as he hadn't been able to see such a view back home besides during his last battle against Sasuke.

He took a deep breath and sat down and then released the deep breathe. He then bit his thumb and slammed his hand down on the ground where the nine bijuu emerged from their tiny clouds of smoke. Kurama looked to his Jinchuuriki **"What's the matter Naruto?"** he asked the blonde.

"I think you guy's were right." he said to the small chakra entities.

Shukaku puffed his chest out **"Of course we were right. Since when did you figure this out brat?"** the raccoon asked his new host.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders "I guess it was when I first woke up. I don't know why, but I want to stay here and protect what I can." he told the small tanuki.

A familiar energy entered his sensory range before it appeared next to him. Alice was... sparkling for some reason. The question as to why she was lit up like a christmas tree must have been on his face as she gave a small giggle "Vampires only glow in the light of day. Believe it or not if you were to be turned into a vampire you'd do this as well." she told him.

Kurama growled **"If you dare sink your fangs into him then I shall release my full power-Whahh"** the fox couldn't finish as Matatabi smacked him on the back of his head with both her tails causing him to shut up and look at her with a scowl on his face.

 **"What was that for?"** he growled at his sister.

Matatabi huffed **"You fool he's already an immortal. If he were to be turned it would just make him sparkly... kinda like a fish."** the cat said to her brother. The other bijuu rolled their eye's at the feline's simple mind. Was that what she was worried about at the moment rather than their hosts' own well being which could actually be in danger right now. Wow...

Naruto sighed, "Wouldn't matter anyways. Besides I think I'm going to like it here." Naruto said and dismissed the summoning where all nine bijuu disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving him alone to his thoughts.

Taking a deep breath he could smell the fresh air, even though it wasn't as fresh as he was used to, and released a deep sigh. This was where he would spend the rest of his immortal days... Well no time like the present. The blonde crouched low and released he seals and leaped to the sky. He could see the house and the town from the height he was at, it was really high, and the beautiful view of the open sky... lord was it amazing. He finished rising into the sky and started to fall. He spread his limbs aparts as he fell and was coming in fast. He placed his feet underneath his body and crashed into the ground ripping up the trees around him as he cratered the ground.

However this caused the family of vampires and the werewolf to run out of the house. Naruto chuckled sheepishly "Uh, hi." he said with an embarrassed wave. Rosalie scoffed "This is what I meant by bad idea, but does anyone listen to me no..." the blonde vampire began to rant as she led Emmitt down the ramp and into the woods to go hunting. Carlisle cleared his throat "Um Naruto my boy do you think you could be less destructive to the surrounding grounds?" he asked his new... son in law. Naruto shrugged "I'm a ninja we are always like this... but yeah I can do that if you want." he told the head vampire with a shrug of his shoulders.

Alice walked up and jingled some keys "Alright while everyone else takes care of the mess we are going shopping." she said as she grabbed his hand and proceeded to drag him to a car. Naruto was confused "So what are we going shopping for? Is it weapons? Explosives? Ooh is it trap seals?" he asked the pixie like vampire.

Alice looked at the blonde ninja with a raised eyebrow "Since when do we shop for any of those things?" she asked.

Naruto shrugged "I don't know, but since we are on the subject I am running a bit low on Kunai, Shuriken, Shinobi Wire, Sealing Paper, and Poison." he told her which made Alice's eyebrow raise even further up on her forehead.

She raised a finger "Why would you need any of that?" she asked Naruto.

Said blonde chuckled "Hey I'm a ninja it's what I use for practically everyday of my life ya'know." he said before his slapped his hands over his mouth, but it was to late.

Alice giggled "Ya'know? You have a verbal tick it's so cute." she said as she pinched the blonde's cheek. She then opened the trunk of a car "Anyways, since we are on the subject of your... provisions I took the liberty to go back to the place where we first found you and gathered up all the things that you and your friend threw around. I'd estimate that there are several things you may want." she told Naruto.

Naruto stepped forward and felt his face split into a large grin. It was like Christmas, if they celebrated that in this dimension, had come very early indeed. There were well over twenty dozen, roughly 240 kunai and shuriken apiece. Sasuke's Chokuto blade. However the one thing that was most surprising was the second sword that was in the pile... the Kusanagi Blade that was formerly wielded by Sasuke's master Orochimaru. He had heard of Orochimaru giving it to his rival before he left, he just didn't think he would accept such a powerful weapon so easily. Then again... it was Sasuke so there was no telling just how exactly he had procured the powerful sword.

Naruto reached for it and picked up. He had to admit that Orochimaru had good taste in weaponry as the blade was perfectly balanced as it didn't tip in either direction when he placed the side of the blade on his finger. Tossing the blade up he deftly caught it and spun it around several times and nodded his head in satisfaction. Alice watched as he then grabbed the sheathe to the blade and placed the blade within before he gathered each Kunai and Shuriken and inspected them for dulling where he had to separate them into two separate piles for being in perfect condition and and being dull and a need to be sharpened.

He quickly placed the sharper weapons in his own ninja pouch before he grabbed Sasuke's Chokuto and the Kusanagi and quickly drew a storage seal on his arm thanks to Shukaku's chakra and the swords disappeared in small puffs of smoke. Alice didn't question it as she knew they had a eternity to find out about each other. Naruto then stored the rest of the weapons in a seprate seal and looked to Alice "Well let's get going Alice." he said cheerfully. Alice giggled and ushered him into the car and quickly sped off. Naruto commented that as a ninja he could run faster than a train, but Alice rebuted the fact they wanted to stay hidden from mortal eyes.

Naruto silently agreed as a Ninja's second greatest asset was their stealth capabilities. The first was of course deception and misdirection. Naruto watched as the land rolled by quietly and Alice hummed a tune to herself. He had to admit the vampiress' voice was a beautiful thing in itself, but he would rather be wary of something he didn't see coming than having a enemy in the midst. So far the only enemy he thought he could sense was that Jasper fellow, but they had assured him that he was still trying to adapt to the way the Cullen's operated so he wasn't sure what to think of the vampire. Carlisle was a genuine man who wanted to help his family so he and his mate... wife... soulmate were in the clear.

Edward and Bella were just looking after their daughter to make sure nothing bad happened to her and Jacob was just looking after his charge. Emmet was more along the lines of a person who wanted to be your best friend no matter what kind of person you were, kinda like him, while his mate, wife, soulmate Rosalie just wanted to make sure Emmett didn't act a fool and reveal to the world that vampires existed so they were in the clear. Hell now that he thought about it all of the Cullen's and the allies he had met with when he was still in the house wanted the best for the coven and wanted a relative peace for each other.

Alice, from what he felt, was strangely in love with him. He didn't know why, maybe it was the mate thing, but he didn't really care that much anymore. Naruto sighed as he watched a cloud roll out of the way of the sun and filtered down to the ground. Alice hearing the blonde sigh looked to him "What's wrong Naruto?" she asked sounding a bit worried. The blonde shook his head and replied "It's nothing, just wondering what's happening in my old world. I mean I just saved it not even a week ago and here I haven't even done anything worthy to note." he told her. He didn't like lying low like he was as he always liked helping directly.

Alice looked towards her blonde mate with a gentle smile "Not everything happens almost instantly Naruto. However I want you to know that I will be by your side when the time for you to do great things comes around." she told him honestly.

Naruto nodded his had in agreement to that "I know that. My old master Jiraiya believed that peace could be brought about if people understood where everyone came from, and as his student I have adopted that way of thinking so I know that when peace happens there has to be some way for people to connect enough for it to last for as long as possible." he said to the pixie-like vampire.

Alice smiled a bit brighter "Well that's a nice philosophy to take up." she said politely.

Naruto snorted to that "Trust me on that it's anything but nice. The way my world obtained peace was from that war. Pervy Sage was right about one thing, you gotta enjoy the little things." he said with a nostalgic smile on his whiskered face.

Alice quirked a brow "Pervy Sage?" she questioned the blonde immortal.

Naruto chuckled with a large grin now plastered on his face "Oh I never did tell you did I? Jiraiya was a "Super Pervert" without equal. He literally spent more time peeping at a bathhouse than taking his work seriously." he chuckled out.

Alice shook her head "I bet with a name like "Pervy Sage" he wasn't all that powerful, although from what I seen he must be special." she stated.

Naruto shook his head "Well you're half right. Jiraiya-sensei, probably the only time I ever said that, was actually one of my villages most powerful warriors. He trained my father when he started his shinobi career which led to my dad taking the mantle of Hokage, who is the most powerful warrior in the village." he told her. That sounded impressive to the vampire. However something was off if the smell of salt was anything to go by. What had happened to make Naruto upset?

She wanted to know Naruto better "What happened to him?"she asked the blonde.

Naruto sighed as he held back the tears "He died in a fight against a powerful foe. He always told me that "The true measure of a shinobi was not how he lived, but how he dies. It's not what they do in life, but what they do before dying that proves their worth." and you know what... I believe that's true," he said to the vampire. He didn't notice, but several tears had escaped when he began talking about his perverted Master. To Alice this Jiraiya must have been pretty special in order to have this kind of reaction come from Naruto.

Ok time to change the mood "Ok tell me about one of your missions." she said hoping to change the blonde's mood.

Naruto hummed to himself "Well the first time I left my village was supposed to be a simple C-Rank mission, it was a escort. Simple right?" he asked his new wife. Astrid nodded her head "Yeah." she replied. Naruto shook his head "Well that was where we were wrong. It turns out that our client lied to us about how dangerous the mission was. After we beat a couple of weak bandits we encountered a man by the name of Zabuza Momochi who was a High A-Rank low S-Rank missing ninja. A rogue ninga if you will." Naruto said to Alice.

Alice nodded her head and Naruto continued "Well my Jonin Sensei, my teacher, fought against him and got trapped by Zabuza and so me and my teammate Sasuke went and fought him. I transformed myself into a Fuma Shuriken and Sasuke threw me at Zabuza. Of course Zabuza ducked under me so when I was behind him a transformed back into my real self and threw a few Kunai at the man. This forced him to release my teacher where they continued their fight with my teacher catching a lethal blow. Of course this is when someone decided to step in and save Zabuza, we didn't know it at the time but it was his accomplice." Naruto said with a laugh.

Naruto looked out the window "Well after a week we returned to the bridge and they were waiting for us. Well actually let me rephrase that. My team went to the bridge while I slept in and then the Rogue Ninja's employer sent a couple of thugs to kidnap the bridge builders family. I managed to stop them as they were thugs and had no training at all. So after I tied them up I rushed to the bridge to see my friend Sasuke fighting Zabuza's accomplice while my other teammate was guarding the client as my teacher fights Zabuza again. So in the back of my mind I wanted to show Sasuke-teme up and look good in front of my crush at the same time." he told her.

Naruto chuckled "Now that I look back on it I realize just how stupid I really was. Anyways I jumped inside the technique that had Sasuke trapped and me and Sasuke exchange words. Well several minutes later both of us are nearly turned into porcupines with how many senbon needles were thrown at us. Just as Zabuza's accomplice threw some more senbon needles at me I was pushed out of the way by Sasuke. To be honest I thought he was dying, I should have realized how dumb I was when he used the same trick to save Zabuza." Naruto said with a chuckle. He really was naive when he was younger, but not anymore now.

Naruto looked to Alice "Anyways Sasuke told me some things, and then he passed out. That's when I got so mad I drew upon Kurama's chakra, that's the giant fox avatar you seen me use to fight with, and I defeated the accomplice to Zabuza with ease. After that Zabuza's Accomplice explained to me how Zabuza saved her life and how she the swore to serve him as he saw fit. After that she suddenly vanished and it was around... ten seconds I'd wager that the mist that we were in lifted up. That's when I saw my teacher. He had killed both of them. But that was also when Gato arrived." he stated.

Alice arched a brow "Who's Gato?" she asked the blonde.

Naruto growled 'Gato is, was, the most evil type of person to walk my world, and I had the distinct pleasure of killing him with my teammate and teacher along with his army of thugs, they were scum that treated the clients village as their own playhouse. I will probably say that was the only kill I enjoyed making." he stated.

Alice nodded her head "So what happened after all this fighting and protecting the bridge builder?" she asked.

Naruto chuckled "Well we returned home with our pay, and a little bit extra in my case as I stole a large amount of information about Gato's bank accounts... Ok I lied I was filthy rich, but nobody but me knew about it." he told her.

Alice laughed a sweet melodious laugh as she turned into town, "Ok so what was your most hard to date battle besides the one you just had against that other guy, you know the one whose eye you took?" she questioned her new mate.

Naruto snorted "Oh that's easy. My fight against Pein was definitely the hardest one I have ever fought. The guy literally wasn't even there as he used dead bodies and channeled his power through them. With just a single technique he turned my entire village, which is by no means small as it is ten times the size of this town, into a massive crater with ease." he informed her.

Alice looked intrigued "Wow he must have been powerful in order to do that." she stated.

Naruto shook his head "Oh that's nothing. During the war a man named Madara turned himself into the host of the original Bijuu, the multiple tailed animals I showed you, well in fact they were once all one being. Anyways he was strong enough to hold both me and Sasuke off after we had been gifted with power from the Sage of Six Paths himself. That battle took us days to stop, but that's when you know, he had his sex change and became Kaguya baa-chan." he told Alice as he scratched the back of his head in thought of what happened to Madara when he cast the Mugen Tsukuyomi.

Alice looked to him calmly "Oh yeah, you mentioned he somehow turned himself into a woman, didn't you?" she questioned the blonde immortal.

Naruto gave a laugh and shook his head "No, not really although he did do a lot of damage to the land ya'know. Kauya, yeah he turned into her as he was stabbed in the back, quite literally I might add, by a black being named Zetsu. There was something seriously wrong with that guy." he told her as Alice nodded her head as she listened to the blonde speak about his battle experience from his home world.

Naruto adjusted his position in the seat "man that's a battle I can never forget. Kaguya baa-chan was on a level nobody could ever hope to achieve, and to be honest I don't think she was going all out when Sasuke and I fought against her before we sealed her away in that dimension. But I guess everything worked out in the end since we actually managed to seal her away so she wouldn't be revived. Seriously that woman was just way to powerful, I almost thought I was gonna die in my fight against her. I guess I was just lucky that I had that idiot Sasuke and my friend Sakura with me to help beat her at the right time." he said with a sigh.

Alice widened her eyes for a second before they returned to normal "Wow, that sounds incredible. It must have been a battle like no other huh?" she asked him getting a shrug from Naruto.

He cleared his throat "Don't really know, but I will say this, the experience and power I gained in my fighting up until the end was well worth gaining in the end." he told Alice honestly. With that the drive to the mall was relatively silent with minor conversations in between them. Alice turned another corner and continued to drive down the road towards her destination, the mall... Naruto looked at the large building with no emotion's, but in reality he was a nervous wreck.

Pulling into the parking lot Alice looked to the nervous blonde and placed a hand on his getting him to look at her, "It'll be alright, I promise." she says trying to reassure him calmly. Naruto takes a deep breathes and slowly releases it as he attempts to calm himself down. When Alice parks the car the two immortals climb out of the vehicle and Alice leads him inside the store where Naruto looks around in a calculating gaze as well as awe. This place was just absolutely enormous. Almost as big as the Chunin Exam Stadium before the Konoha Crush where Old Man Sarutobi died fighting Orochimaru leaving the village in a state of complete disarray for a couple months time.

Alice giggled before she grasped her mates hand. Naruto looked to Alice and gave a questioning look to the pixie-like vampire. Seeing his expression caused her to gain one of her own "What? Is there something on my face?" she asked him.

Naruto snapped out of his funk and grinned "Nope, I'm just surprised this place is so big. I mean the closest thing building-wise that is this big was the chunin examination stadium back home." he explained to her.

This caused Alice to giggle once again "You'll have to tell me about this place once we get back to the house, no excuses." she said with a large smile upon her lovely face.

Naruto couldn't help but grin "Yeah sure, I guess I can do that." he told the vampire happily. Kurama and the others scoffed. He was too eager to please this vampire. They knew he wasn't under a genjutsu or one of their trances so that was much obvious. However the Jinchuuriki needed to understand that even a ally could turn and stab a friend in the back.

* * *

 **Ook did a bit of tweaking right at the end of the chapter so it wouldn't seem like I was repeating myself from the second chapter. I will put out a bit of a spoiler, Yes Naruto and Alice will get married and yes Alice will get Pregnant. No Naruto will not join the Voltuir, except to spy on them but even then he will always be on the side of the Cullen's Coven. Now as I requested earlier give some idea's and opinions for what you think or hope to see happen in the future of the story. See ya later.**


	17. Chapter 17-Son of the Mad King

**_Hey guy's back with a new story/challenge. This is also my first Naruto/Eragon story and I will write on it later when I think on it. I am putting this out there now that I don't own the first part of this chapter, but I am going to give credit where it is due so this chapter belongs to_ Forever Exiled. Now another thing is I am going to be making a couple of changes to this story, not many just a couple minor things like the dragon names and colors is all. Pairing is strictly Naruto x Karin (Dragon Rider) x Aria (Possibly I don't know yet) Anyways enjoy my version of the story.**

"Speech"

 _[Thought/Mental speech]_

 ** _[Dragon Speech]_**

 **[Magic spells]**

* * *

 **Disclaimer I do not own either Naruto or Eragon (Or even some of this chapter) so do not think I do**

* * *

 _Summary:_ _As the sole heir to the Mad King, Galbatorix, Naruto must do what no son should ever have to, slay his own father. For the betterment of Alagaësia and to end the suffering of the people, Naruto must drench his hands in the blood of his own father. Naruto Dragon Rider, Naruto rebel, Naruto x Karin_

* * *

The Broddring Empire, an empire ruled by the previous king, King Angrenost. Now, commonly known as "The Empire", only a select few inhabitants of the kingdom knew of the Broddring Empire's existence. Extending over most of western Algaesia and spanning to the far reaches of the Hardarac Desert as well as over the mountain range known as the Spine. After the death of King Angrenost, Galbatorix, the Mad King had ascended onto the throne and crowned himself as King. After the destruction of the Dragon Riders, there was nothing left to oppose Galbatorix. The elves could not do a single thing about his ascension onto the throne, all they were good for were hiding in their forest. Dwarves, in Galbatorix's eyes, they were incompetent as a race, posing no threat to him and his rule. And lastly, there was the rebel force known as the Varden, foolish enough to believe they stood a chance in usurping his reign.

His reign was a ruthless and cruel one, ruling with an iron fist, Galbatorix had only a single goal in mind. After gaining full control of some of his Eldunarí, Galbatorix now only needed a single piece before his plan could begin, and that was the birth of the last female dragon in existence. Yes, locked away in his vaults were four of the only Dragon Eggs remaining in all of Alagaësia. And with the birth of the female dragon, a new order of Dragon Riders would soon follow, and his ambition would finally be complete. But, in order for the egg to hatch, a proper Rider was needed. And so, Galbatorix waited. His lifespan was a long and almost seemingly unending one, years were like months to him, and weeks were days. He would wait until the day the dragon hatched from her egg and returned the dragons to their former glory.

Galbatorix had many, many, concubines. And much to his surprise, one of them had been impregnated during one of his sessions. Galbatorix could only smile at the news, a cruel and sadistic smile, yet it still held the slightest traces of untainted joy. An heir was something that Galbatorix had never pondered on, though his lifespan was protracted, an heir was needed to continue if his image for the all of Alagaësia were to continue when his life faded into nothingness. In a short nine months, Galbatorix now held _his_ child in his arms. A name was needed for the Prince of The Empire, and a name that came from a long forgotten language was one that Galbatorix had chosen. Naruto, maelstrom. Yes, a fitting name for his heir.

* * *

Five years had passed since the birth of the crown prince, Naruto. Surprisingly the prince was a noble hearted child and strived to help all he could. Today however was a special day for his dad had said he was giving him a special kind of gift that would make him one of the greatest warriors alive. Walking into the hall he saw his father waiting with a servant who held a pillow with a towel covering something underneath. Naruto smiled as he looked to his father "I am here at your request father." he stated.

Galbatorix smiled at his heir "I see that my son. Now I have a special gift just for you. Now listen carefully I want you to stay true to your heart no matter what happens, okay." he told his son who nodded his head before his father suddenly ripped the cover off the pillow to reveal a rounded stone that was so dark that the light seemed to be sucked into it. Scattered across the smooth gem were several silver colored specks that shone like diamonds. Galbatorix looked to his son, "Naruto meet your future partner." he told his heir with a grin on his face.

* * *

Flash forward fourteen years and now a war is brewing between his father and the resistance, the Varden. "My Prince!" a soldier called out in a frantic tone as his eyes focused on the individual seated on the edge of the cliff.

The individual, was none other than Naruto, the Prince of The Empire and heir to the throne. Standing at an above average height, Naruto possessed a patch of spiky hair that possessed a shade of golden blonde, his bright blue eyes were scanning the glistening sea raging before him. Garbed in clothing fit for one of his position, Naruto wore a simple leather chest piece and a pair of matching loose pants with a tattered black cloak shrouding him. Strapped to his waist was a black blade that was almost abyssal. the darkness of the blade seemed to suck in the reflecting menacing sun rays shining from above like a black hole did with the universe around it.

"Yes?" Naruto asked as his eyes never left the glittering sea.

"The King has sent for you, my Prince." the soldier answered as his breathe was strained from the distance he had to run just to reach Naruto. "The King wishes to speak to you about a private matter."

"Hm, you may leave now, soldier." Naruto replied finally as his gaze was torn from the scenery. "I shall meet with father."

"As you wish, my Prince." the soldier bowed his head and ran off without a second thought.

 ** _[Do you wish to go now, Naruto?]_** a deep voice resonated in the back of Naruto's mind. Naruto, who had been staring at the sky merely responded with a simple answer yes.

The sky above Naruto darkened as a abyssal black reptilian form suddenly blocked the sun's shining rays and cast an immense shadow around Naruto, it's scales decorating every inch of it's body swallowed the light like a infinite void of darkness, while underneath the wings, scales almost seemed to sparkle like diamonds sparkling in the light. A set if bat-like wings shot from the creatures back and finally a series of spikes jutted from the creatures back and ended near it's tail. The dragon has a forked, black tongue with black scales with dark magenta underbelly scales with silver teardrop scales by the corners of his eyes. The sun picked up glints of purple and deep blue on his body.

He has dark violet colored eyes. The underside of his wings are black and speckled with silver scales , giving it the appearance of a night sky filled with twinkling stars, allowing him and his rider to fly at night without detection. Naruto looked at the creature, that everyone would classify as a dragon, with a fond smile. Placing his right hand on the dragon's muzzle, Naruto smiled and looked into it's gleaming violet eyes. This was Morrowseer, the few remaining dragons in all of Alagaësia and his other half. _[Morrowseer, let us go.]_ Naruto thought as he heaved himself onto the dragon's back and strapped his legs into the saddle.

Morrowseer nodded and took off into the air and in an instant, Naruto could feel the wind pushing against his face as the duo tore through the clear blue sky. A smile appeared on Naruto's face as his eyes sparkled in delight, no matter how many times he flew with Morrowseer, it was always a joy to soar through the heavens. Up here, he did not feel the coldness of the wind brushing against his exposed skin. Up in the sky, there were no responsibilities as the Prince of the Empire, no suffering citizens, all there was him, Morrowseer, and the wind.

All Naruto felt... was freedom.

* * *

"Naruto, why are you late?" the demanding tone of his father resonated from the throne situated in the center of the room.

"My apologies father, I was out with Morrowseer." Naruto replied with a short bow of his head. "It will not happen again." he told his father.

Galbatorix merely waved his son off as the mountainous figure resting behind him shifted and a pair of gleaming eyes shown in the darkness. A wild, unchained growl escaped resonated behind Galbatorix and the king merely chuckled. Turning to the massive black dragon resting behind him, Galbatorix spoke in a scolding tone, almost as if he was speaking to a child, "Shruikan, be silent." before he gave a chuckle as the dragon did as he was ordered to.

If Naruto was unnerved, he hid it well behind a mask of indifference. Galbatorix returned his gaze towards Naruto and gave him a smile, the same twisted and crazed smile he gained whenever he found himself speaking of his plans of returning the dragons to Alagaësia. That smile always seemed to bewilder Naruto, even if it was from his father. His father was also the one who initiated the downfall of the dragons and riders as well as overtook and entire kingdom. Galbatorix was a man who manipulated his own friends to accomplish his goals, he was a man that was not afraid to step of anyone who got in his way, even his own son.

"Make sure it does not, my son." Galbatorix said. "Now, I wish for you to partake in the upcoming battle for Farthen Dûr." he informed his heir.

"Well what about Durza?" Naruto asked as his mind pondered on his father's decision.

"Ah yes, Durza." Galbatorix surmised as a smile formed on his face. "Even with Durza there, I wish to end the Varden before they pick up steam. And so, with the new Dragon Rider hidden in those blasted mountains, I want you to speed up their demise before you capture the rider and bring him or her to me along with the rider's dragon." he told his son.

"Father, will that not be... excessive?" he questioned his father.

Galbatorix nodded his head "Very much so. But, I wish for you to break them. Their hopes and dreams all fall on the Dragon Rider, and even if the battle is lost, defeating and capturing the rider in combat will erode their moral, little by little until they fade away into nothingness." he informed his son.

"As you wish father." he responded to his father.

As he went to bow his father stopped him, "Naruto I have to inform you of this, but I am going to speed up Morrowseer's growth. Nothing much just a few years, twenty at most to ensure your victory over the rider and their dragon." he told his son.

Naruto gave a puzzled looked "I don't see why we would have to do that father. I mean this new rider's dragon is barely even half a year, Morrowseer is nearly fifteen years old and already holds a significant advantage size wise over the new rider." he told his father.

The king nodded his head "Be that as it may, I still want a flawless victory for you and our army. Now go, I will do the spell on Morrowseer within a hour so you may gather your gear to fight with." he told the prince waving him away.

Naruto bowed and made his way out of the room just before he reached the large double doors, Galbatorix called for him once again, "Naruto."

"Yes, father?" he questioned the king.

"Do not fail me." he informed the prince, "You know what will happen if you do." he said and the blonde once more nodded his head to his father.

"Of course father. I will bring glory to our kingdom by defeating this new rider and their dragon, even if I have to die fighting." he responded to his father.

* * *

 _[Morrowseer, prepare for battle.]_ Naruto thought as he sat on the cobblestone floor sharpening his blade. _[We are heading to Farthen Dûr.]_

 _ **[Naruto, are you sure you want to fight the Varden?]**_ his dragon questioned him.

 _[What else can we do?]_ Naruto wondered as his gaze traveled to Morrowseer. _[We cannot do anything against my father. All we can do is wait for the right opportunity to strike.]_ he told the reptile.

 _ **[Why do you not ask the Varden for help, since we are not powerful enough to defeat your father, it would be best to ask for help from another rider. Pride has always been your greatest enemy so far. Refusing help even when you are down... could be suicide.]**_ the dragon stated to the prince.

 _[This is something I must do alone. He is my father, and as his son, I will be the one to end his life thus ending his suffering. After all, that is what little I can do for him.]_ he told the dragon honestly.

Naruto stood up and sheathed his blade before he turned to stare into the clear blue sky. Releasing a sigh, Naruto walked over to Morrowseer and laid a hand on the dragon's snout. Even so, Naruto knew Morrowseer could sense the sadness plaguing his heart. After all, no son would be giddy about slaying his own father. With years of training under his belt, Naruto was still too weak to combat his father. Though he was skilled enough to combat elves and the new rider, he was nowhere near powerful enough to pose as a threat to his father. Eldunarí, that was his father's ultimate source of strength. Eldunarí were known as the Heart of Hearts, the crystal body organ of a dragon. Once shed, the Eldunarí allowed the dragon to transfer it's consciousness into the gem and live on forever.

Eldunarí were powerful sources of magic, and increased the users mental prowess exponentially. They were such amazing treasures, Galbatorix had a vault filled with them, ranging from fist sized to the size of a large rock. Because the dragons lived forever, Galbatorix had been enslaving the dragons one by one and driving them into insanity, as it was the only way they would willingly serve him. Naruto, was fortunate enough to receive a good amount from his father as a edge against his enemies. Though the ones Galbatorix had given him were still sane, that was fortunate enough. Gaining the trust of those dragons long forgotten seemed impossible as they remained adamant on refusing to give him their power, even if he desired to end his father's reign.

"Let us go then." Naruto said aloud as he seated himself on Morrowseer's saddle and strapped his legs in. Since Morrowseer was now properly aged, another twenty years, he now the proper armor adorning his body in all the most venerable spots of his body. All of the armor was made with purely refined Platinum with a bit of Iridium added to certain parts of the armor for extra protection. A truly unbreakable defense in the ways of armor craftsmanship

Naruto had changed out of his leather armor and replaced it with robes fitting for a prince. The idea of wearing armor for Naruto was unappealing, though he knew the benefits of protective armor, Naruto decided not to reap the benefits of armor and allowed his wards to absorb the damage instead. Naruto favored speed over defense as he desired to eliminate his enemies before they could land a blow on him. That was his combat style that Naruto had developed after the attack on Cantos village. It was a horrendous day, in an entire hour they painted the dirt roads with the blood of innocent lives. Screams of children and women alike were still fresh in his mind, every waking hour, the atrocities he had committed would haunt him.

 ** _[Naruto...]_**

"It's nothing, let's just go." Naruto shook away his thoughts and focused on the task at hand.

Morrowseer did not respond as he could feel the regret and pain lingering in Naruto's mind. It seemed that time had not managed to heal his mental scarring. With a final glance at his rider, Morrowseer took off into the heavens and shot towards the Boer mountains.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

The new rider and her dragon, a purple female dragon by the name of Jarnunvösk, stood ready to do battle in her armor. Eragon, her best friend since they were little, held a former Dragon Rider's, Brom the Story Teller from their home, sword in hand which was red in color. While fitted with some of the best armor craftsman could make, the uneasiness in their guts continued to grow as the army continued to grow closer with each moment. While they were still a couple days out, it didn't ease her worry that she was soon about to fight against the empire to try and restore order to the fallen kingdom that she called home for her whole life since she could remember.

Jarnunvösk looked to her rider _**[Karin, we need to scout the mountains again to see how far out the army is so we can see how much we need the Varden to Prepare for.]**_ her dragon told her honestly.

Karin smiled as she placed her hand on her dragon's snout and nuzzled it _[ I know, but I want to savor what freedom we-_ however before she could finish a sudden thought penetrated her mind. _[Dragon rider, this is Prince Naruto. I wish to converse with you so that if things fall apart we can solve this conflict between my father's kingdom and the resistance. If you are willing to meet, then come to the second highest mountain within your valley. You can even ride your dragon if you choose to.]_ the voice of Naruto cut through her own, and therefore Jarnunvösk's own who growled as she heard the prince's voice in her head.

 _[How did you manage to access my mind from so far away, and why would I trust the son of a madman?"_ she demanded from the man.

Naruto's thoughts seemed to give a snort, _[Magic is a really hard craft to learn, not-so-much when one has the help to do it. Now do you want to hear me out or not before my father's forces reach your stronghold to fight?]_ he seemed to growl to the redheaded woman.

Karin looked to Eragon, "I'm Sorry Eragon, but I think it would be best if me and Jarnunvösk, did one final sweep to see how close the enemy has gotten. We'll be back in a hour or so, so just stay here until I return." she told him before she jumped onto Jarnunvösk's back and the two took off through the air.

* * *

Naruto and Morrowseer flew at a high speed pace to reach the mountain Naruto wanted to negotiate with the new rider, who was apparently a woman around his age if not a bit younger from her voice, to try and stop the war. Morrowseer looked to his rider _**[Was it really necessary to get her to come to us before we informed that Shade to prepare the troops for battle?]**_ the dragon asked him.

Naruto shook his head _[Best to try and make peace before a fight breaks out. I know that she won't surrender to my father and his army, but I still want to try.]_ he told the dragon.

Morrowseer gave a snort towards his rider **_[Like I said, pride is your greatest enemy. I already knew that she wouldn't surrender, and yet you still refuse my idea of abandoning your kingdom to do the right thing for it. I know that one day we will have to battle your father thanks to this new rider and her dragon, but you forget just how large he has made Shruikan and the amount of_** _ **Eldunarí he possesses can easily defeat any army."**_ the dragon said.

Naruto however smirked in return _[While that may seem true for him, it isn't for us. I possess quite a set of_ _Eldunarí now thanks to a recent visit to the Eldunarí vault, and it just so happened that the Eldunarí of Belgabad himself was stored there so I have a bigger advantage over my father, even if Belgabad doesn't wish to help fight... Lazy lizard...]_ he responded to Morrowseer, surprising the dragon.

 _ **[You liberated more Heart of Hearts to fight? But isn't that a bit much even for you Naruto?]**_ Morrowseer asked him cautiously.

Naruto shook his head _[As much as it pains me to force the dragon's that reside within the_ _Eldunarí to fight, it can't be helped. Especially when it comes to my father and his collection he keeps hidden. You and I both know the amount there could rival even Belgabad at his power with ease, but with Shruikan he could defeat him.]_ he told his dragon.

Morrowseer nodded his head _**[Be that it may, we still need to find a way to defeat Durza and your father before he finds out what we want to do it. Which is why I keep trying to tell you to go join the resistance and fight against him. Hell you even know the name of Creation, of the Universe, something that your father taught you to use and even now you refuse to use it on him to stop his mad reign on the world of Alegasia.]**_ the dragon stated a bit heatedly.

Naruto gave a sigh as he watched the mountain come into view, _[I know. However even you know that he can counter our combined power with the sheer amount of_ _Eldunarí he has hidden away. I don't want to risk your life by fighting him as I am now.]_ Naruto told his dragon honestly. Spreading his wings Morrowseer landed on the ground where Naruto quickly dismounted from the armored dragon's back. Looking at his dragon he gave the order _[Take to the sky until I call for you. I'll be fine Morrowseer.]_ he said honestly.

With a nod the black dragon took to the sky and flew around a peak. With Morrowseer out of the way Naruto looked to the ground and cast a spell causing a decent sized rock to rise out of the earth where he took a seat on it and thus begun to wait for the arrival of the rider and her dragon. Half a hour would pass before Naruto felt the familiar energy of a dragon approach. However this energy was different than that of Shruikan and Morrowseer so it clearly wasn't them and he stood up. With hands behind his back he watched as a armored form much smaller than Morrowseer appeared from around a different peak and headed in his direction.

Ah so the new rider had taken his offer after all, good. Now came the business part of his part. The dragon quickly reached the peak and glided to a halt where it landed softly in front of him. Standing still the unarmored, not unarmed, prince watched as a armored form that was clearly that of a woman's build dismounted the mythical creature. She removed her helmet and Naruto felt as if his heart had stopped beating in his chest as he watched scarlet hair cascaded down her back in flowing waves. Naruto stood still as he allowed her to approach him, calmly. When she reached him she crossed her arms across her chest "Well, you wanted to meet and here I am Prince." she stated calmly, with some attitude at the end.

Naruto snorted in return "Oh please, the only reason I called you hear was so I could offer one of two things to you. The first I would prefer rather than the latter, but I can always just tell my father something else." he stated with a small amount of attitude in his voice.

The redhead gave a glare "Oh and do tell me, just what are these offer's that your oh so generous daddy wants to extend to me." she said to the blonde before her.

Naruto grinned at her, "Well actually the first is my own offer, the second is actually my father's orders for me to do." he told her.

Karin was actually taken aback by this comment, having not expected it. Hell it even shocked her dragon, and she hardly ever got shocked. She cleared her throat "W-What do you mean?" she questioned him.

Naruto gave a grin, a honest one, before he answered "Well my offer was actually continuously put into my thoughts by a good friend of mine. The second was that I would defeat you and capture both you and your dragon and return you to my father before he had his dragon crush the resistance. However my offer would bode rather well in the favor of the resistance." he told her.

Karin hummed in thought "I'm listening." she stated causing the grin on the blonde face to grow. However instead of responding to her he turned around and gave a high pitched whistle to the air, immediately putting the redhead and her dragon on guard. However much to her shock, a loud roar sounded through the air causing Karin and her dragon to look up in shock as they watched as a sudden shadow covered the sunlight above their heads. The dragon's armored black scales decorating every inch of it's body swallowed the light like a infinite void of darkness, while underneath the wings, scales almost seemed to sparkle like diamonds sparkling in the light.

A set if bat-like wings shot from the creatures back and finally a series of spikes jutted from the creatures back and ended near it's tail. The dragon has a forked, black tongue with black scales with dark magenta underbelly scales with silver teardrop scales by the corners of his eyes. The sun picked up glints of purple and deep blue on his body. Morrowseer's dark violet colored eyes gleamed almost like a amethyst in the lighting. The underside of his wings are black and speckled with silver scales , giving it the appearance of a night sky filled with twinkling stars, allowing him and his rider to fly at night without detection.

He turned back to the shocked woman as she slowly backed away from the much larger dragon who cowered in fright at the sight of the male dragon before her. Turning back he grinned "This is Morrowseer, my dragon and companion since I was five years old. He has always been there for me, and has always told me that my pride was always my greatest enemy. Well now I want to fight my pride and offer my help to you as I take apart my father's kingdom and liberate it from his reign." he told her honestly.

Karin overcame her shock, mostly, as she looked back to the handsome blonde "Y-Y-Yo-Your a... dragon rider..." she stated in shock as Naruto nodded his head to her.

"Indeed I am. Now do you want my assistance in fighting my father's army or do you wish to die fighting m father's Shade, Durza?" he questioned her.

Karin felt as if a major weight had been removed from her shoulder's, "Yes. Yes, definitely. Do you realize how much people and land we could liberate with two dragon's to fight with?" she asked him.

Naruto grinned "Good. Now here is the plan Morrowseer and I have developed-only to be hit on the back of his head by the tail of the black dragon causing him to grumble some curses, "Fine, Morrowseer. This is his plan that he came up with." he told her.

* * *

(Three days later)

It was the day of the battle between Galbatorix's army and the Varden. Naruto was standing above the mountain watching as they all settled into their positions to fight against the Urgals. Durza had been ordered to engage on his command and wipe out the forces with his Dark Magic. Of course what Durza didn't know was when the Shade had his back turned for him to have the Dragon Rider, who he had yet to ask her name, to stab him through the heart. Naruto would speak to her into her mind about how he would strike, and how she should block thus not only protect her but train her as well.

Naruto now wore a set of armor like that of Morrowseer's own, but his was more flexible as it didn't have the Iridium additives. He watched as the Urgals breached the walls and charged forward. He couldn't help but sigh as he watched the people fought over nothing. A couple minutes later a gout of flame erupted from a cave showing that the purple dragon had finally learned to breathe fire. He watched as the purple dragon quickly decimated his father's Urgal forces. He looked to his dragon and spoke honestly _[Morrowseer, I need to know something... why did you choose me cuz I know father didn't force you to hatch from your egg.]_ he questioned.

Morrowseer stepped forward, his platinum armor clinking with each movement, _**[We choose a leader for his heart... Naruto.]** the dragon answered his rider._

Naruto looked back to the battle as the rider and her dragon fought, _[But I am not without fear though.]_ he responded as he turned back to Morrowseer.

Morrowseer nodded his head _**[Without fear there cannot be the courage needed to fight the wicked. But know this, when we are together it is our enemies that will know what the meaning of fear truly is as they should be afraid of their rightful ruler's wrath.]**_ the dragon said calmly as he observed the fighting.

Naruto grined as he looked to his dragon _[Are we together Morrowseer..._ AS ONE" he spoke aloud as he drew his sword which shimmered in the evening light. Morrowseer gave a sky shattering roaor and released a sea of purple and black flames from his maw alerting the Dragon Rider and the Varden of his presence. With his show off of power finished Naruto grinned _[I'll take that as a yes my friend.]_ he said as he climbed onto his saddle, _[Now take to the skies, to win or die!]_ he roared in his mind as Morrowseer did as he was told to.

Ajihad felt fear grip his chest as he watched the new dragon and it's rider flew into combat. The newcomer easily dwarfed the rider's own and that made him feel nervous. However he knew that with a small size, the rider's purple dragon had a advantage of maneuverability and could move in places the larger dragon couldn't. Naruto stood on Morrowseer's saddle as the dragon's clashed in the skies above. Using his magic to stick to the surface he stood on he had to block a swing from the redheaded woman and grinned at her. _[I'm going to swing from your left, block with the flat of your blade.]_ he instructed as he did so and smiled as she did it in time.

For the next several minutes the two rider's 'battled' for dominance only to be stuck in a draw. Naruto leaned back and smirked as he saw the redheads blade broke through his armor and drew blood. He knew that the redhead knew he allowed for it to happen so he didn't say anything. Naruto jumped back into his saddle and had Morrowseer push the small dragon away as he inhaled deeply. With that he released a torrent of flame from his jaws and started to swing his head around in a fit of 'rage' and thus filled the sky with flames of the angered dragon. Left, right, up while turning left, spin more to the left, aim down and spin right the dragon's head left no room to avoid his wrath.

Naruto had to fight against the movements of Morrowseer's head to stay in the saddle, but he couldn't help but smirk at his dragon playing the part of anger so well _[Nicely done Morrowseer. Let's pick up the pace just a bit. Now I want you to actually to start to push the rider back while we fight.]_ he told the dragon who finally stopped breathing fire and dove right at the younger dragon with a loud roar. Naruto pressed a finger to his head _[Durza, begin the slaughter of the Varden. I don't care how it is done just kill them, break them and their will to fight. I will take care of the rider.]_ he ordered the Shade as he used the power of a _Eldunarí_ to heal himself.

Naruto then had Morrowseer circle through the air as he looked to the redheaded woman, "Come, taste the blood of your dragon!" he yelled out as the woman grinned back.

Drawing her sword she pointed it towards him "Let's finish this!" she yelled back.

Naruto then had Morrowseer rise higher into the sky while releasing a large fireball from his mouth towards the purple dragon forcing it close to the wall where it actually raked some of the rocks off the Cliffside. Morrowseer soon flew high enough to a point where everyone stopped fighting, even Durza, and watched as the large dragon suddenly vanished without a trace, blending into the night. Morriwseer blened in just long enough that when he turned around and begun to dive, it was almost to late for the new rider and her dragon to brace for the impact as the larger dragon crashed into the smaller one.

Karin gave a grunt as she held on tighter as the dragons started to claw at each oter, ripping apart their armor as they fought. Naruto swung his sword and cut into the redhead's armor getting a cry of pain from her, _[Sorry, but I got to make it look real.]_ he apologized to her. Jarnunvösk bit into Morrowseer's armor and begun to pry it off bit by bit. However Morrowseer gave a roar and shouldered the smaller dragon, nearly placing her onto his back as he did so. Karin ignored the blood pouring out of her arm as her dragon held her spot with ease while roaring at the blonde man. Naruto swung his sword cleaning the blood off it as he called out **[Brisingr]** and ignites his sword in black and purple flames.

Karin gasped as she raised her own sword in response and barely managed to block the blondes swing, feeling the heat of his flames. Naruto jumps, releasing his magic which causes him to fly off of Morrowseer's back, and flips over the redhead killing the flames as he strikes her across the back and almost immediately reigniting his sword allowing nobody to notice he only scratched her. Karin of course felt unimaginable pain erupt from where she was cut, and she screamed in pain. This forced the smaller Purple dragon to be dislodged from where she was as she begun to fall freely. Morrowseer dived after, only to have to release a stream of flames from his maw to block the fire from the pruple dragon as she tried to fry him.

Of course Morrowseer quickly overpowered the smaller dragon and swiped his claws down her neck getting a roar of pain from her, while hearing Karin call out to her dragon. With Naruto stuck on the purple dragon he quickly swung at Karin, and he was smirking when he saw her block him once again. It was at this time Durza was circling around the crown prince and his adversary, not knowing his doom was imminent, Naruto grinned and looked her in the eye, "It's time for you to make your mark red. Sorry for what happened during the fight but had to make it look real ya'know." he told her honestly getting a pained smile from the redheaded woman in return.

Karin kicked him away, causing him to lose balance nearly, but he simply laughed and jumped over her and onto Morrowseer's back with her following him as she used her magic to cling to the black dragon. Morrowseer continued to 'fight' against Karin's dragon, but now he wasn't trying to hurt her, just slowing her down. As Karin and Naruto fought, the prince slowly walked back towards Morrowseer's tail and jumped back when she reached the tip, "NOW MORROWSEER!" he roared out getting a roar from the dragon before he suddenly launched her at the shade surprising him.

However just as he was about to bring up a shield to protect himself, the red blade of Morzan was thrust through his chest getting the Shade to yell in pain as she pierced his heart. Karin smirked "Thought I was just some weak little girl did you, well your wrong. And this is for Brom!" she yelled as she thrust the blade deeper into his heart getting a yell of pain from him where he finally died as well as his magic causing the redhead to freefall towards the ground. However she was saved by Jarnunvösk as the purple dragon swooped out from the sky and caught her. She was suddenly pulled up by a strong set of arms and found them to belong to the prince who held her close, "It's gonna get rough so hold on tight." he seemed to whisper into her ear.

He wasn't lying when he said that the landing was going to be rough. When Jarnunvösk crashed into the ground both rider's found themselves being flung away, Naruto held the redhead in his arms and they found themselves crashing through some wooden constructs before they managed to roll to a stop. Karin recovered almost immediately and ran over to her dragon calling out her name in worry. Naruto however groaned as he rose up and walked over to the dragon rider and her wounded dragon. Hearing her call out Weiss Heill he watched mildly shocked as the redhead begun to use what little strength she had to heal her dragon.

A crashing sound alerted him to Morrowseer landing beside him. Naruto reached up to his saddle and pulled out a sack. He smiled as he looked back to the now collapsed redhead. He walked over calmly and removed the item held within and sat it beside her and cast a spell on it where only she could hold it and walked away. However before he could mount his partner he found himself surrounded by warriors of the Varden. He couldn't help but chuckle as he dropped his sword "Oh come, come now. After all I did to help make it look like I was working for my father this is the thanks I get. Hell I even left another Dragon's egg beside your precious rider so you could put up more of a resistance to my father." he said pointing to the egg on the ground. A egg that was as green as fresh grass.

Ajihad stepped forward with narrowed eyes "Just because you let our rider win and gave us a dragon's egg, doesn't mean we will let the son of the knig walk away. We can use you as a hostage to force the kings hands thus ending this fighting." he stated.

Morrowseer growled but a look from his rider quelled him. Looking back to the Varden Leader he sighed "I get that. However I literally just watched as the person who nearly killed your rider the first time thanks to a meeting at a prison died. And for your information it was my plan to kill him which lead to your rider's victory. As much as I am obliged to stay here, I have to report my failure to my father saying that your rider was more powerful than anticipated... maybe he'll spare me a bit of torturing if I told him she was a redhead, he seems to fear them more than even Shruikan. And he is a dragon the size of a mountain." he grumbled out at the end.

ignoring the comment Ajihad pointed a sword to his throat "The answer is still no. You are our prisoner for the time being prince." he told the blonde.

Naruto snorted and drew on the magic of a couple Eldunarí and with a wave of his hand sent all of the warriors flying away as he called out **[** **Thrysta Vendrin]** and watched as they all yelled out in surprise when they found themselves being flung away from the crown prince and his dragon. Naruto didn't wait and quickly grabbed his sword and jumped onto his dragon. Looking down to the barely conscious people he smiled "Not that I wanted to go back to my father I shall give you this one warning, for the future of course red. My father has more hearts than even you and I have combined. Watch over your own and guard it with your life." he told her before he cut off a sac with a small white Eldunarí off and threw it to her, "You'll understand more when you speak with him." he told her.

With that Morrowseer took off creating a large cloud of dust and soon both the prince and his dragon were gone from the battlefield. Ajihad got up with a groan and looked for the prince, already knowing he was gone, but he simply couldn't spot him under the full moon. Somehow his dragon blended in so well with the night he couldn't be spotted, truly his dragon was at a greater advantage with his own element of darkness. He sighed and snapped his fingers, "Get her to the healer's. Watch over the dragon and theegg beside it, we cannot lose sight of either of them.'" he ordered his troops.

* * *

Meanwhile Naruto was thinking of something. How to explain how he lost to the new rider, and the lesser extent of the Varden while Durza died. Well Durza was obviously easy since he was stabbed in the heart. However he could say he and Morrowseer were on the ground fighting with the troops while Durza fought the rider before she killed the Shade before she tried to fight him and he was forced to retreat when she showed more battle prowess than it looked she had. He gave a groan and leaned back in his saddle, _[Well that went off well, don't you think?]_ he asked Morrowseer.

Of course the black dragon gave a snort, _**[Went well? Went well, are you crazy, that little purple fletchling actually had some claws on her. She actually managed to draw blood out of me while I wore the Adamantine Armor you helped forged from the Start Metal your father had in storage. I know that the armor I have on is mainly Platinum with bits of iridium, but it was enforced with the Star Metal. I think I like her.]**_ the dragon admitted.

* * *

 **I thank you for reading. I am open for suggestions on this story so please feel free to PM me or write your suggestions in the reviews, once again, thank you for reading. And once more this chapter (some of it anyways) belongs to Forever exiled on Fanfiction and I cannot claim any credit for this chapter other than what I changed/wrote onto in it.**

 **Spell's/Elemental Magic's Naruto will know-**

 **Deloi-Earth**

 **Vindr-Air/Wind**

 **Brisinger-Fire**

 **Adurna-Water**

 **Liamei-Lightning (My own word, hell I don't even know if it is a real word)**

 **Reisa Traevam** **Skölir** **-Rise Tree Sheild (Hashirama's World of Tree's Wall)**

 **Boetk Istalri-Broad Fire**

 **Letta-Stop**

 **Slytha-Sleep**

 **Waíse heill-Be Healed**

 **Morte-Hover/float**

 **Scarina-** **Used to cause roots to be removed.**

 **Thrysta Vendrin-Push/Pull (Nagato/Madara/Sasuke's Almighty Push/Universal Pull)**

 **(1) Originally I was going to use the name of Galbatorix's first dragon and name her** **Jarnunvösk like Galbatorix had named his first dragon, but I changed my mind and took the name Morrowseer from the amazing book series by Tui Sutherland, Wings of fire. Give the book a read its pretty good.**


	18. Chapter 18 Drops of Fire

**_Not deleted, just put on hold for the time being until I can finish my other stories, don't worry I haven't given up on this story yet._**

* * *

 _Summary: Four centuries ago the Phoenix Village was celebrating the yearly Phoenix Festival without any worries. However that changed when a enemy raided the village for the Phoenix stone. A warrior with the ability to use the powers of a dragon fought bravely to protect the shard. He watches as the priestess is whisked away with half the shard and then fights to protect the other half of the shard. Barely surviving the battle the warrior then begins the task of finding the priestess and protecting both her and the shard. Time passes on and the two suddenly meet up with the Fairy Tail Guild. However the forces of darkness are at work and seek out to get the power of the Phoenix. How will the world handle all the chaos as the Phoenix rampages and the dragons take to the sky once again?_

 _Naruto x Eclair x Sonya_

 _Take-Over: Dragon Soul-Naruto_

* * *

The night was young and the moon shined brightly than ever before. The village of the Phoenix was celebrating the yearly festival of the phoenix being sealed away. The priestess was dancing to a lively beat to a group of instrument players her body moving to and fro with each beat of the drums. A man watched with a smile o his face as he looked at the merriment around him. Swaying to the music the man couldn't help but smile as he was drawn in by the beat. However his enjoyment wasn't to last as he felt something off. Turning he watched with wide eyes as a man with a sword cut down a member of the phoenix village without a care in the world.

With that chaos erupted and the people began running around in a blind panic. The man ducked underneath the swing of a enemy word and kicked the man away relinquishing him of the weapon in the process. He then watched as the priest that had been chanting the blessings of the phoenix grabbed the priestess and ran over to a small shrine which held a small shard that had been cut in two where he quickly grabbed it and then blocked several spears that had been thrown with his own body where he quickly disappeared with the priestess leaving only her small helmet that would honor the phoenix allowing gravity to take hold where it clattered to the ground.

Nodding to himself he begins to work his way over to the other half of the shard cutting down enemies left and right. He ducked under a spear that had been thrown before looking at his attacker. Drawing his head back he gives off a loud roar as he releases a large amount of flame from his mouth at the man and watched as he was consumed by the flames. On and on the fight lasted through the hours. The man was now exhausted. He had the half of the shard, but he had nearly been cut in half trying to take it away from the enemy. His chest had a large hole in it courtesy of his enemy before him. He wouldn't let this enemy have the shard as he knew what they wanted.

Quickly gathering what magic he had left to spare he called upon a pair of feathery wings which sprouted from his back where he quickly took to the sky flying off into the early morning. He didn't know how long he flew away from the enemy, but he flew as long as he could. However he was dangerously low on magic, so much so it could kill him. His wings vanished as the last of his magic faded from his body and he fell down to the ground with a loud crash. He could feel his eyes drooping as the world of darkness and with that the last sight his eyes held were of the missing priestess running up to him and placing a blue vial up to his lips and a solitary drop of liquid made its way into his mouth.

-400 years later-

It has been four centuries since that fateful night and the world was none the wiser of the crisis that had been avoided. Currently in the city of Aassa a lone man was walking without a care in the world. His enhanced senses could hear a battle going on, but since he wasn't involved into the fighting he didn't care about it. The man was rather tall and had long bright blonde colored hair which around waist length and tied back into a ponytail, with two shoulder-length bangs framing his face. He carries a sharp calculating gaze; his eyes have black circles around them showing that he had his guard up as something was off in his opinion.

For attire, he dons a high collared, black cloak, a sleeveless, black-colored muscle shirt underneath his cloak, sharp red claws around his neck, a sash around his waist, a gold arm ring tightened around his right upper arm. He has loose, beige pants tucked inside studded black boots, and a pair of black fingerless gloves paired with similar wristbands There were black lines under his eyes which extended down his face, going all the way to the bottom of his chin. On his upper right arm was a golden Phoenix tattoo. The sound of running caused him to turn where he quickly saw a man who was laughing about escaping prison run by... only for a ring of fire to surround both him and the running convict.

He turned to faced the man and extended his arm where it transformed into a club made of black metal. The club extended where it crashed into the man's head knocking him out effectively. It was at this time that another blonde came running out of a alley to see the man knocking her pay-er the convict out with a club of metal similar to Gajeel's own which made her gasp in shock. The man turned to face her and allowed for the ring of flame to die down. Lucy walked up to him with a it of awe in her eyes. She gave a bow "Thanks for stopping him for me, you have no idea how much time you saved by doing that." she said graciously to the man.

The man shrugged "Doesn't matter just a means to a end right." he said and she nodded her head to her fellow blonde.

Lucy stuck her hand out to the blonde dragon slayer, or so she thought, and smiled "Names Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia. May I ask what your name is?" she asked him.

The blonde shrugged his shoulders and shook her hand in return "The names Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki. It's nice to meet you." he said to the buxom blonde.

Lucy giggled "Well thanks anyways for stopping this guy for us, I'll see ya around." she said as she watched Naruto walk off while waiting for her team to come and help her drag the crook back to his prison.

Naruto shrugged and continued on his way. As he reached the end of a pier he called upon his wings and flew off like he was never there to begin with. Several hours of flying later and Naruto decided he would need to get some rest and descended from the sky to land. Looking around Naruto noticed that he was surrounded by mountains and a very lush forest that was teeming with life. He sighed in contempt as he took a deep whiff of the air around him. Releasing a relaxed breath Naruto decided it would be best to find a suitable meal and settle down for the evening for some rest before he continued his search for _her_ later on in the day as it was still early in the afternoon.

However before he could move he flt a presence he hadn't felt in a long time. Reaching into his shirt he pulled out a small shard that was cut in half with what appeared to be a phoenix carved into it. He narrowed his eyes before his vision changed. Looking around Naruto took notice of the devastated land around him. He knew where he was... he was within the seal that housed the phoenix itself. Hearing a loud roar Naruto looked up to see the soul of the very being he held trapped around his neck and Narrowed his eyes. "So what is it you want phoenix. Last I checked you wanted to destroy all of humanity." he said to himself.

He knew, that the phoenix knew he was there as the seal never opened for anyone other than himself. Not many people would know it, but the phoenix had a latent ability of its own, besides causing chaos and giving immortality. It had the ability of foresight. He watched as the vision played itself out. The phoenix was causing fireballs to rain down from the sky, and before the phoenix stood a mighty dragon. The dragon was almost in a league of its own with the amount of power that was apparently rolling off of it by just standing. This would usually drive off any unwanted adversary, but the phoenix is no ordinary foe as it too was in its own league.

The dragon's body is mostly covered in thick green and white scales. His eyes are golden brown and circular with amber colored pupils and black sclera; around his eyes are small white markings which continue around the back of the dragon's neck. The dragon has a flat skull with a flat nose and a powerful jaw. Around the dragon's mouth and climbing up the snout, and on various other parts of his body, the dragon features light, jagged markings. Additionally, the dragon's cavernous mouth is filled with razor sharp teeth. His back has numerous black spikes, reaching down from the back to the end of his tail, which, in itself, ends in a stinger-esque shape..

The dragon's lower body, specifically its chin, chest, stomach, inner tail, thighs, and arms, are gray in color, and appear to be rather smooth. Additionally it has two sharp horns which have four, large, elongated plates extending backward on either side of them. Attached to the dragon's chin, is a protrusion that resembles an arrowhead. For each of its four legs the dragon's four-fingered claws are complete with dark, shiny talons. Each claw sports five talons each: four in the front, and one in the back. The dragon also has noticeable scars on his stomach and neck, with the largest one located around the center of the chest.

On the dragon's nose is a small protrusion pointing upwards. The dragon sports extremely large wings; quite proportionate to his already-large body mass. Of all its draconian features, the most notable are the exceeding amount of sharp protrusions on the various parts of his body: large tusks jut out from and curve around either side of his jaw; the scapulars of the wings also feature large, spiked protrusions. The dragon has a dark green colored mane running down its back and arms, which appear to be connected to its powerful feathery wings. With a loud roar the mighty dragon charged at the phoenix with the intent to kill it and remove it from the world.

Naruto watched as the dragon continued to strike the phoenix with powerful blows while moving in a circle, almost as if it were dancing. Ha now that was funny, a dragon dancing that is. Dragon's didn't dance unless they were fighting in a fight against a enemy of either equal or greater force than they. The dragon ducked under a swipe from the phoenix's wing before rearing back its head and releasing a tidal wave of flame at the phoenix. The phoenix gave a shrill cry as it literally walked through the flames as if they were nothing to it. Once again Naruto watched as the phoenix began trading blows with the dragon tearing the city they stood in asunder.

THe vision faded shortly after and Naruto had to shake his head to clear it of the images the giant chicken, as that is what it looked like to him, had shown didn't like what he saw as it showed that the phoenix would eventually free itself from its prison. The two shards of the phoenix stone housed its powerful prisoner like this his half of the Phoenix stone held the soul of the phoenix, while Eclair held the body which no longer housed the stone. As long as the two shards didn't join the phoenix wasn't going to get free, but if put together the phoenix would be free to rampage as it pleased until nothing of the world remained to stand on.

He grit his teeth in anger at the thought. If the phoenix won then all life on earth was gone, and then only the phoenix would remain, and he did not... no he would not allow for that to happen. His power began to spike as he grew angrier and angrier. He had to find a way to make sure that the phoenix didn't escape to cause havoc. First things first he had to get his frustration out. Several hours and a couple of destroyed mountain peaks later Naruto sat down with a sigh. He had moved past the mountains he destroyed, as he figured someone would investigate, the blonde decided to rest up before moving on to find his beloved Eclair and see if she still held her half of the phoenix stone.

-Three weeks later-

Naruto was walking through a city, he didn't particularly care for its name, and wasn't watching where he was going like he should have been. So when he bumped into someone and knocked them down he shook his head and saw he had pushed a young girl with long blue hair that was put up in pigtails. He shook his head and spoke to the girl "Oh my bad I wasn't watching where I was going." in a apologetic tone.

The young girl brushed herself off and waved him off, albit a bit embarrassed, and gave a small chuckle "I-it's ok it was also my fault as I wasn't watching where I was going either." she said before she got a whiff of his... scent.

She perked up "You smell like a dragon!" she said suddenly before she clapped her hands over her mouth in embarrassment.

Naruto raised a eyebrow "What about it?" he asked the teen.

The white cat with her huffed "You dolt she's trying to ask if you're a dragon slayer." as she, as that was a feminine voice, placed a hand on her hip. The girl looked both appalled and embarrassed. Appalled because her cat had spoken like that, and embarrassed because it was true.

But Naruto nodded his head "In a way of sorts I am a dragon slayer. My actual magic is Take Over and with it I can use the power granted to me by the souls I have to use dragon slayer magic." he told her.

Wendy looked confused "You use Take Over like Mirajane-san, Elfman-san, and Lisanna-san? What kind?" she asked him.

Naruto had to hold back a sigh as he looked to the child "I use Take Over: Dragon Soul. By extension I have the ability to use Dragon Slayer Magic." he told the girl which surprised her. This man had the ability to take over the souls of dragon's? That was amazing?

She looked at him in honest surprise "That's amazing. My name is Wendy Marvell and I am the Sky Dragon Slayer." she said introducing herself to the blonde.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders "And my name is Naruto Uzumaki young dragon slayer." he said to the girl.

Wendy gained a embarrassed look "Do... do you think you can come to the Fairy Tail guild so that you can meet the other dragon slayers we have? I'm sure they would like to meet another dragon slayer, or well at least somebody that has the ability to use dragon slayer magic." she said. Naruto didn't know why he accepted, but he would soon be glad he did.

He shrugged his shoulders at the girl "Sure I guess. Lead the way." he said to Wendy. Wendy beamed in excitement at the blonde accepting her request to meet Natsu and the others. She was sure this would be an experience like no other, and as fate would have it... it would be.

Walking in the guild he noticed that there was a group of people gathered around a woman who looked as if she was about to pass out. Naruto couldn't see her all that well, but she felt familiar. However Wendy drew the crowds attention "Hey guy's what's happening?" she asked getting several heads to turn and face them. From what Naruto could see there was a redhead wearing a suit of armor, a blonde with a set of keys on her belt, a pink haired teen that looked more dumb than smart. Well that would be a surprise if he was indeed smarter than he looked as the pink haired teen was just dumber than he thought he might have been since he had pink hair.

Next to him there was a man that seemed to be subconsciously stripping with a girl that had long wavy blue hair who was also stripping. Then there was a man with a lot of metallic piercings with a short blue haired girl standing next to him. After them there was a man with a lightning bolt shaped scar with a trio of people standing behind him. There were two men and a woman. One man had green hair and had a sophisticated look about him, the other wore gothic clothing while the woman had light brown hair and a air of confidence around her. Finally there was a trio of white haired people that resembled each other. Most likely siblings or close cousins.

The blonde haired woman gave a wave to Wendy "Hey there Wendy." she said to the child.

However it was Natsu who answered the girls question "Well Lucy just came in with this chick, and she seemed pretty weak so we had Porlyusica look her over and then we put some food in her belly." he said to Wendy.

The pierced teen looked at Naruto "So who's the guy Wendy? I honestly didn't think you were the kind of kid to drag in older guys." he said with a smirk.

Naruto looked to the teen "Names Naruto Uzumaki. you got a problem with that?" he asked the man.

Gajeel raised his hands in a calming manner "Easy bub I was just joking." he said to Naruto.

Wendy decided to get back on track. After calming down her blush she spoke, albit a small amount of her face was still red, after clearing her throat "He's a Take Over Wizard and has the ability to use Dragon Slayer Magic." she said surprising the group. The white haired trio was surprised most as they never met another Take Over Wizard besides Jenny from the Blue Pegasus guild.

Natsu got a eager look in his eyes "That's so cool. What kind of dragon slayer magic do you use? Why have we never heard of you?" he asked the blonde haired man eagerly getting groans from some of the people around the table. Why did Natsu have to be such a loudmouth at times like this?

Naruto decided to humor the teen "I don't know if I should answer that. How would I be able to defend myself against an opponent who likes to flap his gums rather than put his opponent to the test." he said causing Natsu's fun attitude go out the door as he got angry.

Natsu walked up to him "Hey listen pal I don't know who you think you are, but I don't like the way you're addressing me." he said.

Naruto raised a hand "I meant no harm. I was just saying that a dragon slayer or rather in my case I need too keep some secrets." he told the teen.

Natsu glared harder "Ok how about this then. If you beat me, Wendy, Gajeel, and Laxus in a spar I'll stop bothering you." he said dragging his fellow dragon slayers in on it.

Laxus and the others glared at Natsu "Natsu don't drag us into your battles." he said to the rosette.

Gajeel nodded his head "Yeah Salamander leave us out of your squabbles." he growled out at Natsu.

Naruto chuckled "Wouldn't bother me. As it so happens I think I can humor this brat as well as knock some sense into him at the same time." Naruto said to them.

Now Wendy was openly glaring at Natsu 'Geez Natsu-san you just had to drag us in on your little argument." she said to the fire slayer.

Laxus sighed "Well seeing as he dragged us in on this I don't see why we don't just humor the guy." he said while he rubbed the back of his neck.

With that they all walked out behind the guild, as a four on one fight was sure to be destructive, and got ready. Naruto then got a good look at the woman that they were helping out and nearly gasped in shock. It was Eclair! What was she doing here? Why couldn't he sense the other half of the Phoenix stone around her neck anymore? Éclair is a slender young woman of average height with amber-colored eyes. She has moderately brown hair which extends down her back and is normally tied up at the back while her forehead is framed by several bangs. Éclair 's outfit is designed with a primarily scarlet color scheme while framed around the side with a yellow, white and orange pattern-like design and a white choli worn underneath.

Éclair's body is adorned with jewelry such as golden bangles worn around the wrists of both her both arms, gold brassards worn on the middle of both her upper arms as well as gold anklets worn above her ankles and brown sandals. Naruto had to force himself to hold back a sigh of longing as he looked at the love of his life. He couldn't help but feel bad for the last time he saw her when he wiped he of her memories. He only did it so that when he went to do something personal he would eventually meet up with her again at a later date and time where he would eventually fall back in love with her. She was his soulmate, his other half and he had done so much bad he couldn't help but let her keep her purity.

-Flashback-

 _Naruto and Eclair stood outside a small village. Naruto had a sad look on his face at what he was about to do to her yet again. Naruto looked at Eclair "Eclair-chan you know that the only way to keep the phoenix sealed is for us to part ways." he told the woman._

 _Eclair shook her head "No Naruto-kun I don't want you to go. Please don't leave me again. I don't think my heart could handle being left alone without you." she said with tears in her eye's._

 _Naruto shook his head "I can't do that Eclair-chan. Besides... with each time I wipe your memories and meet with you again I can't help but continue to fall in love with you." he told her before he waved his hand._

-Flashback End-

Naruto shook his head as he removed his cloak revealing the phoenix tattoo. He heard Eclair give a silent gasp as she understood what the tattoo meant. She wasn't the last one from the Phoenix village... He looked to the four dragon slayers "So how do you wanna do this, because either way each of you will get beat one way or another." he told them.

Gajeel smirked "I don't know I mean you are up against four prominent dragon slayer's and one of us is a powerful S-Class wizard." he told Naruto.

Naruto looked to the girl Gajeel had been standing with and pointed at Gajeel "Are you sure bolt for brains isn't just that, a bolt for brains?" he asked her.

Levy giggled as Gajeel raged about how he was smarter than the Salamander and he didn't have bolts for brains. Natsu gav a laugh as he looked at Naruto "Well are we going to just stand here or do I have to make you dance to my tune?" he asked Naruto.

Naruto looked to Natsu "Natsu-san dragon's don't dance. And even if they did a dragon shall only dance when drops of fire have rained down from the heavens." he said confusing the pink haired dragon slayer.

Natsu cocked his head "What the heck does that mean?" he asked.

Laxus shook his head "Doesn't matter just shut up already Natsu. You bring more trouble than you know." he told Natsu.

Naruto looked to Laxus "Well as the metaphorical battery of this group shouldn't you be providing more than just your charismatic looks?" he asked confusing the scarred blonde. Did he just insult him or compliment him? He was pretty sure that was a insult, but he didn't know how to comment on it. Naruto got into a ready stance "Any time you feel ready you may start your punishment." he told them. What the heck did he mean by that?

Natsu didn't care apparently and lit his hand in flame before he charged at Naruto "Alright then take this **"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist"** he called out as he threw the punch at Naruto only for him to miss.

Naruto ducked under the strike before rolling out of the way of a iron club courtesy of Gajeel. Naruto called upon his magic and aimed his fists at both dragon slayer's **"Titanium Dragon's Club"** he called out as his hands morphed into clubs similar to Gajeel's except his clubs had large studs on them. The two clubs struck the dragon slayer's causing them to cry out as they were driven away from him. Laxus smirked as he figured out his opponent's weakness was lightning.

He drew his head back "I got you now **"Lightning Dragon's Roar"** he called out as he released a large bolt of lightning at Naruto... only to be shocked when Naruto swiftly inhales the electricity into his body.

His eyes went wide "What the hell! How'd you eat my lightning without being roasted?" he asked his fellow blonde.

Naruto chuckled at Laxus "Oh come, come now you didn't really think that I would only know one specific type of dragon slayer magic. I may not show it but I can use several dragon slayer magic elements. It just so happens that Titanium, and Lightning are two of them. Kinda like this one is **"Sky Dragon's Roar"** Naruto calls out shocking the audience once again. He could use Sky Dragon Slayer Magic as well? Did that mean he could also use Fire Dragon Slayer Magic as well? However what they didn't expect was a large twister to come out of Naruto's mouth.

Naruto fired his own sky dragon's roar just like a normal dragon slayer would. The difference was that his own Sky Dragon's roar was a lot bigger and packed a lot more power than Wendy's own as it tore through the ground and continued sailing forward ripping even more trees and debris from the earth, and sending them flying everywhere. Naruto watched as Wendy stepped forward and inhaled the twister of wind without much trouble. He watched as the young girl opted to not attack and instead went over to Gajeel to heal the bump on his head. Natsu got up and drew his head back "Payback Naruto **"Fire Dragon's Roar"** he called out releasing a wave of flames at the blonde.

Naruto ignored the shouts of him to get out of the way, only for Naruto to inhale the flames as he had done with Laxus's own lightning. Natsu seeing this growled before he entered his powerful Lightning Flame Dragon mode. Naruto quirked a brow "Oh so I'm not the only one with the ability to enter a multi element mode. Interesting indeed." he said as Natsu released a powerful wave of lightning and flame. Naruto held up a hand "But it's futile." Naruto said as he managed to block the powerful blast before he waved his hand and deflected the powerful magic.

Natsu's eyes widened "H-he deflected my Lightning Fire Dragon's Roar... with his bare hand!" he exclaimed.

Naruto decided to end it and so he called upon his take over **"Take Over: Dragon Soul..."** he began shocking everyone. Naruto's body began to change as scales began to grow over his body until Natsu saw what appeared to be a dragon slayer entering the dragonforce **"Scales"** Naruto finished as the last of the scales grew over his face. He charged and planted a fist in Natsu's gut before he vanished with pure speed and appeared behind Laxus. Drawing a fist back he let fly and struck the scarred blonde in the face. He vanished again and appeared behind Gajeel and Wendy. He kicks Gajeel in the back of the head while bopping Wendy on the head as 'lightly' as he could.

With that the dragon slayer's went down. Laxus had a broken nose, Gajeel now had a massive headache as it felt like his father Metalicana stepped on his head. Natsu was trying not to puke as his stomach hurt so much, and Wendy was trying not to cry from her aching head. He deactivated the spell and wiped his nose "Now... anymore challenges you want Natsu-san?" he asked and Natsu shook his head no.

Mirajane couldn't help it "How do you know Take Over Magic?" she asked.

Naruto shrugged "I can't personally say, but from what I know only a Medjai can use this particular type of Take Over Magic. Unfortunately I am the last of the Medjai." he told Mirajane.

They all, except the dragon slayers, cocked their heads to the side in confusion. Lisanna asked the million dollar question "What's a Medjai?" while everyone nodded in agreement. They never heard of a Medjai before. Eclair had to hold back her surprise.

But nevertheless she answered "He's a sacred guardian." she said drawing their attention.

Erza crossed her arms "Please explain to us just what do you mean by this?" she asked the priestess.

Eclair nodded her head and pointed to Naruto's arm "You see that golden Phoenix on his arm? Well it shows that he is labeled a sacred guardian to the Phoenix Priestess, it's a high honor to have that symbol on your body." she said.

Erza was confused "Phoenix Priestess? You'll have to forgive me but I have never heard of the Phoenix Priestess before. Can you explain what you mean as from what I know a Phoenix is a large bird that rebirths itself by burning its old body to ash." she said.

Naruto stepped forward as he replaced his cloak "I am a guardian to the sacred treasure the Phoenix Stone." he said bringing the shard out of his shirt "Which just so happens to be sealed inside to small shards. One of which is always around the leader of the Medjai neck. The other is always worn by the Phoenix Priestess herself." he said replacing the necklace back inside his shirt.

By this time the dragon slayers had recovered and stood up and were listening closely to what Naruto was saying. Erza looked to the blonde warrior "Why would you seal such a creature away if you don't mind me asking? And how would she know of this Phoenix Priestess if none of us have heard of her?" she asked.

Naruto shrugged "Well if you wanna know so much I'll tell you. The Phoenix is more than just a bird, it is a beast of unparalleled power and can spell doom for all of humanity if allowed to rampage." he told her.

"Rampage? Why would a phoenix go on a rampage?" she asked and once again Naruto shrugged.

"I'll get that one in a moment. You wanna know how she knows of the Phoenix Priestess?" he asked.

Erza nodded her head and Naruto pointed at Eclair "It's because she herself is the Phoenix Priestess. But for the life of me I cannot fathom is why I cannot sense the other half of the Phoenix Stone around your neck." he said looking at Eclair.

The exposed Priestess looked down "It is because I was robbed. Someone wanted the Phoenix Stone shard, but what reason remains a mystery to even me. I have been searching for the person who stole it for several months now. Forgive me for failing in my sacred duty." she said with a bow to the warrior.

Naruto waved her off "It is ok. As long as I hold this half of the stone no harm shall befall us." he said to Eclair.

-Meanwhile in the city of Veronica-

The man was staring out a window as he spoke "My request is actually quite simple you see." the man said turning around to face the wizards who were kneeling in front of him. He held up the missing half of the Phoenix Stone "If I were to join this half of the mythical Phoenix Stone with its missing sister half something extraordinary will happen." he said placing the shard back where it was before. "I have heard that the missing half to this priceless item has been found around a simpleton's neck." he told the still silent wizards. "My kingdom is soon to celebrate its four hundredth anniversary and I want that other half of the stone." he said.

He turned back to the window "That is my wish. I want to put the two stones together at the sacred ceremony and dazzle the people with the marvel as I claim the prize bestowed upon me by the Phoenix itself." he said as a glimmer of greed entered his eyes.

The lead wizard spoke up "We will gladly retrieve the missing half of the Phoenix Stone Duke Cream" the wizard said, "But the question on our mind is but a simple how shall it be done?" he asked.

The Duke turned around and pointed at the wizard "You have but one task and as such you have but one chance to help me in this endeavor or I shall have you thrown in a prison for the rest of your lives." he said to them.

"I want you Carbuncle wizards to retrieve the stone from this wretched peasants neck and bring it to me before the ceremony to celebrate the anniversary of this cities founding. I don't care if you have to pry it off this man's cold corpse I want that stone. Bring it to me and I shall reward you with the amount of the number of years which is equivalent of 400,000,000 Jewel and your weight in gold times ten." he told them.

The wizards looked up "And if we fail?" he asked.

The man scoffed "Then you lose both the money and gold and I will see to it that the lot of you rot in a dungeon for the remainder of your years." he said without a care in the world.

-Three days later-

Naruto sighed as he walked along the road with Eclair and Team Natsu. Naruto wished he could undo the memory seals he had placed, but he knew if he did so she would not only be angry she may never love him like she did in the past. Right now they were headed to the the City of Crocus as Fairy Tail had been issued a order to get to the castle by the king himself. The castle lay before them and Naruto honestly did't know why he and Eclair had opted to stay with the Fairy Tail Guild other than Eclair was to weak to travel such long distances. He had a idea as to why, but he couldn't be sure as it was just a hunch so anything was possible.

Upon reaching the castle they were greeted by the king and his daughter. Naruto introduced himself as the last Medjai and Eclair as the last Priestess of the Phoenix. They were surprised that the king welcomed them with open arms, but hey it wasn't that bad. Now they were sitting around a decent sized meeting table and the king was addressing a missing artifact of great power. The Dragon Cry Staff. "The dragon graveyard as you know houses the skeletons of deceased dragon's from long ago." he said and the Fairy Tail Wizards nodded their heads. Erza had heard of it from the group about what they had seen during the Grand Magic Games and was surprised such a thing existed.

The king sighed "What many don't know is that long ago a wizard crafted a staff that would suck all the rage and sadness the deceased dragon's had accumulated over the years. It was called Dragon Cry." he said.

Naruto leaned forward "Your highness. If I may as to be so bold may I request to see this dragon graveyard. I believe I can obtain some much needed information from the deceased dragons with a technique I developed several years ago." Naruto said.

The king shrugged and snapped his fingers where a knight stepped forward "Arcadios shall lead you to the graveyard where you may use this technique on the dragon's. I ask that you do not take any bones from their resting place." he said.

-Dragon Graveyard-

THe Fairy Tail wizards looked around at the dragon's with wide eyes. Sure this wasn't the first time they had seen a dragon or a dragon skeleton, but the sight was still amazing nevertheless. Naruto looked at the nearest skeleton and sighed "I hope you can forgive me for disturbing you rest dear friend, but I must know what troubles the world so much." he said as he extended his arms while crossing them.

The skeleton rumbled as Arcadios stepped forward "I specifically heard his majesty say you must leave the dragon remains alone and undisturbed." he said as he placed his sword against Naruto's neck preparing to kill the blonde.

Naruto scoffed "I'm not trying to steal the dragon's skeletal remains. I have to move them in such a way that the bones form a perfect skeleton before I can utilize my spell to recall the dragon's soul to a body. My spell is far more dangerous if I call upon a spirit that is unwilling to help and as such I must search the essence from the bones for a proper spirit so that the bones can host the dragon. By doing so I secure not only your safety, by Lady Eclair's as well so don't disturb me." he told the knight. His eyes closed as he searched for a dragon before he spotted a small cluster of bones in several places throughout the large chamber of dragon bones.

Naruto thrust his hands into the air and several skeletons rose up from the ground and made their way towards the group. Naruto clasped his hands together with his fingers intertwined and began chanting _**"Oh spirits that have lost their way come forth and guide me on the right way. I ask that those of the honorable souls to show themselves in flesh and blood for what I must know is as dire as the end. Come forth and reveal yourselves to me."**_ he called out. With that five of the skeletons began to morph and grow muscles and flesh before they were covered by individual scales. four of the dragon's were recognizable, but the last one was a mystery.

The dragon's that had revealed themselves in order were Igneel the Fire Dragon King, Metalicana, Grandeeney, Zirconis, and finally Ishwar. Naruto kneeled before the dragon's as they looked about in confusion. Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy looked at their parents with tears in their eyes. Well Natsu and Wendy did as Gajeel was trying to be strong. Igneel then looked down and saw a kneeling Naruto and his son standing behind him **"So it was you who summoned us from the pure land eh?"** the fire dragon said to Naruto who nodded his head showing Igneel that he was indeed the one who had called him back to speak with him.

Natsu stepped forward "Igneel you're back." he said as he ran up to his father and hugged his leg.

Wendy lost her composure as well and ran to Grandeeney and embraced her mother as well. Igneel looked down at Natsu and then back to Naruto **"Human I thank you for reuniting me with my son, but I can assume that we have not been called back to speak pleasantries."** the dragon said and Naruto nodded his head.

"Yes Igneel-san we are not exchange such pleasantries. I have called upon you all to ask what has become of the Dragon Cry staff as well as the missing half of the Phoenix stone. You five are the ones who can sense such a calamity so I request your wisdom." Naruto spoke.

Grandeeney looked at Naruto **"To know such knowledge means that you hold half of the Phoenix stone."** she said and once again Naruto nodded.

"Yes ma'am I do as I am the last of the Medjai. The other half of the Phoenix stone was stolen from Lady Eclair and I can only assume that they will come after the half I guard with my life in order to revive the Phoenix." he said.

Zirconis hummed in thought while Metalicana leaned forward **"You have also requested knowledge on the Dragon Cry Staff. I can only assume that this weapon was stolen from your possession from someone seeking to destroy the world with either the Phoenix or the wrath of the dragon's."** he said.

Naruto shrugged "That is unclear at the moment. What we know is that two possible parties are seeking to destroy the world." he told the dragon.

Zirconis spoke up **"If the Phoenix were to be released countless lives would be lost to the beast's wrath. However the Dragon Cry Staff contains the unadulterated rage from countless dragon's. The amount of anger and sadness contained inside is enough to destroy a common man a thousand times over."** the jade dragon stated Matter of factly. The group of wizards, sans Naruto and Eclair, gasped in shock at what they had heard from the Jade Dragon's mouth.

Igneel cleared his throat gaining their attention **"The Dragon Cry Staff, was originally empowered by the emotions from the deceased Dragons that that damnable Acnologia murdered during the Dragon King Festival. All of the power sealed inside has the sufficient power to destroy the world if released by magic circles that rain down energy beams across any continent even one the size of the continent of Ishgar. However the staff has the** **power to replenish the health and body of a weakened Dragon, or in another case help a Dragon who used the Dragon Soul Technique into a regular human to be released from their body."** he said.

Now they were worried. There were people out to destroy the world with not only the rage of the dragon's, but the power of a mad phoenix. This wasn't good. Naruto cleared his throat "Honorable dragon's I request you to sense where the other half of the Phoenix Stone and the location of the Dragon Cry Staff so that they may be retrieved and locked away and guarded until there is a sufficient time to destroy them." Naruto said to the dragon's. Ishwar looked to Naruto **"If it is a request we shall gladly do it, but what of the world after? Will you seek to destroy the world or will you safeguard it like you do with the Phoenix stone around your neck?"** she asked.

Naruto looked to Ishwar "I seek to protect my home, my people and the world itself." he answered. The dragon's all nodded their heads and began to sense the world around them as a whole. THey then extended their senses out further and further still until their powerful senses had enveloped the world as a whole. Several minutes of patient waiting soon paid off as the dragon's looked down at him **"The other half of the Phoenix Stone is located in the city of Veronica as it is called while the Dragon Cry Staff is locked away in a vault on the Island Kingdom of Stella as it is called. Remember these items must not either be reunited or used."** Grandeeney said.

Metalicana leaned down **"The Phoenix is the harbinger of a new day and age and has the power to raze the world into nothing as it will be the only survivor. While on the other hand the Dragon Cry Staff shall bring the world to its knees with the rage of a thousand dragon's."** the dragon said to the human warrior and the group who nodded their heads. Zirconis and Ishwar began to crumble while Igneel, Metalicana, and Grandeeney stayed put unharmed. Metalicana stood still as he looked at Gajeel **"You who have revived us I request that you let us spend time with our human children."** he said and Naruto nodded as he took the others away to let them have some privacy. Now the search for the Dragon Cry and Phoenix Stone was on...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

 _Let the games begin..._

* * *

 **Well that's an official wrap. Tell me what you think and I will see you guys later.**

 **-Spells and Magic abilities Naruto will know and have throughout the story-**

 **Take Over: Dragon Soul-**

 **-Naruto hasn't shown his full power as a Take-Over wizard and has yet to utilize the full body take over spell which would essentially turn him completely into that of a dragon.**

 **-Take Over: Dragon Soul-Wings; This spell allows for Naruto to sprout a pair of feathery draconic wings which give him the ability to fly as he pleases. This spell is almost an identical spell to that of the magic known as Aera Magic which the Exceed species from Edolas uses to fly around with.**

 **-Take Over: Dragon Soul-Scales; When using this spell Naruto's form is similar to that of a dragon slayer entering the dragon force. As such it enhances his speed, power, magic as well as several other aspects that are beneficial to him in a fight. Surprisingly enough it doesn't consume as much magic as a dragon slayer using the dragon force.**

 **Shapeshift-**

 **-Although he will probably not admit it, Naruto's Take Over Magic is similar to that of Shape Shifting as he also has the ability to freely will his body to shift into a draconian battle form to fight his battle if he wants to.**

 **Dragon Slayer Magic-**

 **-Over his long life Naruto has learned to use the inapt ability to use the powers of the dragon's he has taken over in the form of dragon slayer magic. So far he has demonstrated the ability to use Lightning-Fire-Titanium-Sky Dragon Slayer Magic although he has only eaten two of the four elements so it is unknown if he does in fact know these elements enough to use them in combat. Although he hasn't shown it Naruto has stated he has the ability to combine certain elements to make a more powerful element he can use in battle if he is ever pushed too far that he has to utilize this particular aspect of his Dragon Slayer Magic.**

 **-Dragon's: Roar; Basic breath attack any and all dragons and dragon slayer's know.**

 **-Dragon's: Wing attack; Cover's arms with a dragon element and uses it to fight his enemies.**

 **-Dragon's: Talon; Cover's foot with a dragon element and uses it to fight his enemies.**

 **-Dragon's: Sword Horn; More along the lines of a enhanced headbutt to the enemy.**

 **-Dragon's: Iron/Hard Fist; uses a element wrapped hand to strike a enemy down.**

 **-Dragon's: Crushing Fang; covers hands in dragon slayer magic and swipes at the enemy potentially cutting them.**

 **Memory Manipulation-**

 **-Naruto uses this magic to erase Eclairs mind so she has the potential to continue falling in love with him each time they meet. Although he doesn't like using this branch of magic Naruto states that with each meeting he falls in love with Eclair more and more. Not unlike a stalker who will continuously follow the person of their desire, Naruto genuinely loves Eclair with all his heart and soul and would willingly give his life to ensure Eclairs own survival even if it meant his eventual 'death' at the hands of an enemy.**

 **Telekinesis-**

 **-Naruto has shown to be able to use this magic to lift large items that equal the size of a dragon with ease. He uses this magic primarily to move obstacles out of the way. He can also use it to launch large objects at his opponents or to pick them and hurl them about. He can also use it to repel attacks against him.**

 **Soul Retrieval-**

 **-Much like Wendy Marvell's Milky Way spell Naruto uses this magic to call upon the souls of the dead, to be specific the souls of dead dragons. When shown the Dragon Graveyard Naruto uses this spell to call upon the lost souls of dragons that have died long ago. When speaking to Igneel, Metalicana, Grandeeney, Zirconis, and Ishwar they all relay that the Dragon Cry staff must not be used to bring the earth to its knees much like how the phoenix must not be revived for the world would end.**

 **-Quotes-**

 **(To Natsu Dragneel) "A dragon shall only dance when drops of fire have rained down from the heavens."**

 **(To Eclair) "With each time I wipe your memories and meet with you again I can't help but continue to fall in love with you."**

 **(To Erza Scarlet) "The Phoenix is more than just a bird, it is a beast of unparalleled power and can spell doom for all of humanity if allowed to rampage."**

 **(To Laxus Dreyer) "Well as the metaphorical battery of this group shouldn't you be providing more than just your charismatic looks."**

 **(To Gajeel Redfox) "Looks can be deceiving. The only way to know what is right from wrong is to do what your heart tells you to do."**

 **(To Levy Mcgarden) "Are you sure bolt for brains isn't just that, a bolt for brains?"**


	19. Chapter 19-Dragon Master of Alegasia

**My newest story... Enjoy**

* * *

Eragon sighed as he looked at the limp body of Sloan. Himself, Saphira and Roran had assaulted Hellgrind with the intention of saving Roran's fiance Katrina and killing the Ra'Zak and the Lethrblaka. Roran had killed one of the Ra'Zak, while the other fled, and Saphira, who was waiting outside for them, had killed the two Lethrblaka. He sighed again and prepaired to tell Roran and Katrina the news, when he felt another presence, this one strong and old, older than Oromis, and much, much stronger. He wondered why he didn't feel it before. It came from the cell at the far end of the room. He approached the door and looked at it. It was carved with some symbols that he didn't recognize, and had no visible handle. He sighed again and murmured **_Ma'mor_** , a spell for unlocking doors. The door clikced, and then opened witha squeek. The cell was dark and damp, and seemed empty, had it not been for the presence he felt.

Suddenly, a pair of silver eyes opened, shining in the darkness. The eyes seemed to study him, and after some time, a voice, wise and powerful, spoke in perfect Ancient Language.

"Who are you young one, and what are you doing here?" the clearly male voice asked. Eragon thought for a moment and, deciding to at least be polite in this powerful presence, answered.

"My name is Eragon. I am a Dragon Rider. I came here with my cousin, Roran, to free his fiance from the Ra'Zak. We killed one, but the other fled." he said to the man. The eyes seemed to frown at the mention of the name of the beasts.

"Tell me, Eragon, how many Dragon Riders are there remaining in this world?" he questioned.

Now, it was Eragon's turn to frow, but this time in confusion. But, he decided to answer nontheless. "Two. Myself, along with my Dragon Saphira, and my master Oromis, along with his Dragon Glaedr." The presence chuckled.

"So, Oromis is still alive after all this time. Come closer, Eragon, and shed some light surrounding the mystery of my presence here." Seeing Eragon tense up, he chuckled again. "Don't worry, child, I won't hurt you. After all, it wouldn't do good to hurt the newest student of an old friend of mine, now would it." At this, Eragon relaxed. He didn't know why, but he trusted this strange voice. He stepped in the cell and said **_Brising Raudhr_** and a red ball of fire appeared in front of his, lighting up the room, but not hurting the eyes of the being inside. There, he saw a peculiar site. The man was chained up in a lot of chains, so much that only his head was visible. He had silver eyes, along with a very long silver hair and beard. The hair and beard covered all of his face, leaving only his deep eyes visible. Eragon raised an eyebrow.

The man chuckled again. "I see you are confused at my... situation. I will not explain now, as it is too long a story, and, I don't know you enough to be able to trust you with it. But I will tell you this. I am bound by chains that restrict my power, and can only be broken by a drop of blood of one of pure a heart. I sense that you have such a heart. That is why I revealed my presence to you. So I ask you this. Release me, and I will acompany you to Ellesmera, and maybe even after. What say you?"

Eragon thought about it, and decided to do it. After all, he promised in the Ancient Language that he would accompany him. He pricked his finger in a sharp part of the door, and let a drop of blood fall on the chains. The chains glowed silver, and broke in meny small pieces. The figure groaned and streched to his full length.

He was seven and a half feet tall. He wore a white robe that went all the way to the floor, hiding his entire body. He popped his back, satisfied at the sound of joints popping in place.

Before either could talk, Roran called for Eragon's help. He was standing at the door of Katrina's cell. He asked for Eragon's help in oppening the door, not noticing the figure behind him. Eragon murmured **_Ma'mor_** again, and the door opened. In the cell was Katrina.

She was a lot thinner, and her copper hair had lost it's shine, but months of inprisonment did that to a person.

"What do you want, you bastards." She spoke, her voice low, but strong. She then looked up. "R-r-roran?" she said in a faint voice. He imidiately rushed to her, holding her in a loving embrace. She started to sob.

"Shhhh. It's ok. It's ok. I'm here." he comforted her, gently rubbing her hair.

Eragon looked at the sight with a small smile. He approached her and pointed at the shackles on her hands and feet saying **_Jierda_**. The shackles broke. Katrina was wide-eyed. "Eragon? Is that you?" He nodded "What the...?" she muttered out in shock.

"Magic" was his simple answer "Come on, we have to get out of here." he said urgently. She nodded. "But, first I need to check your mind to see if..." he was interupted by the strange man, who Roran and Katrina noticed for the first time.

"No need, young one, I already checked her. Her thoughts are her own." Eragon looked at the man and nodded.

Katrina then spoke in a low whisper "Who are you?". It seemed that he heard her though, as he looked her in the eyes. She was met with a kind, compassionate stare.

"Who I am is not important now. We need to get out of here and get you to safety so you can recover." She nodded and they were walking in the tunnels, the strange man first, then Eragon, Katrina and finaly Roran. Before they got to the end of the tunnel, the man cought an arrow that was dripping in a smelly liquide. It was coming from a lone Ra'Zak in front of them. It was surprised that an old man had cought the arrow. The man turned to Eragon. "Child, give me that stick and step back." Eragon handed the staff that he was carying and did as he was told.

The man stepped forward, at wich the Ra'Zak gave out a creepy chuckle. _"Oh, look, an old man wan't to come out and play."_ It said in a raspy voice.

The man frowned and answered in a cold voice, kindness gone from his eyes. "It seems that I have been gone form the world too long if you pitiful creatures have become so bold. I will show you today why I was feared."

He twirled the staff around and attacked. The Ra'Zak didn't even have time to lift it's sword. The whole thing was over too quickly. The end result was the staff being jabbed in the skull of the creature.

Eragon was, along with Roran and Katrina, wide eyed at the display of skill. None had thought that the old man was capable of souch things. He chuckled at their expressions, and ushered them to follow, which they did.

After several minutes of walking, they arrived at the large cave at the end of the that moment, Saphira arrived. Katrina hid behing Roran as she landed. "Katrina, allow me to introduce you to Saphira. She is my Dragon, and I am her Rider. She understands when you talk to her." he spoke. Katrina hesitantly greeted the Dragon. After the exchange, Saphira noticed the old man, and sniffed him. He allowed it, seemingly not surprised at the sight of a Dragon.

 _"Who are you?"_ She spoke, broadcasting her words to everyone. " _And what are your intentions?"_

The old man chuckled again. "Who I am is not important. And, even if it was, I wouldn't tell you, not now at least. My intentions, however, are simple. I promised Eragon to accompany his to Ellesmera, and do so I will." he told her. Saphira looked at Eragon, who nodded, and dropped the subject. For now.

"Good." The man said. "Now, little dragon, here is what you will do. Take the two lovers to safety, wherever you deem apropriate, and then come back for Eragon and myself at this location." He sent her mental images of a forest with a white marble tower at the centre. She seemed reluctant to leave her Rider. "Oh, don't worry about the boy. No harm will come to him." He said in both the Common and Ancient Language, inside her mind. She looked at Eragon, who nodded again, sighed, and told Roran and Katrina to climb on her back.

"Are you sure about this, cousin?" he asked him.

"Aye, Roran. I am. Don't worry, I'll be in Surda as soon as I can." he told his cousin.

 _"Be sure to keep your word, old man, or else!"_ And with that threat from Saphira, they flew away.

"Well, come on, we don't have whole day." The old man told Eragon, as he went to the exit. He followed him.

"Oh, by the way, what is your name?" Eragon asked him.

"Naruto." the old man said.

Several days later Eragon and Naruto stood in front of a white marble tower in a clearing in a forest a couple of hundred miles from Hellgrind. They had been traveling for three days without rest to get here. They entered. The inside was a simple kithcen\den, similar to Oromis' cotage. There were two doors. One led to the bathroom, and the other to a two bed bedroom. "Fix somethingup to eat, would you Eragon. There's food in the cupboards. I have to go get cleaned up." Naruto said, entering the bedroom. Eragon opened the cupboard and found all kinds of fruit there. So he began prepairing the food. After half an hour or so, when the food was almost done, Naruto entered the kithcen.

He shaved the beard off, leaving only a scubble. His hair was now shorter and messy (think Naruto as a adult in the Boruto series) showing his pointy ears. Eragon raised an eyebrow at his ears, but figured it explained a lot of things. He was now wearing black cargo pants with silver tribal markings. Black steel-toed combat boots on his feet. A sleeveless black muscle shirt, under a long sleve black coat with silver flames licking the bottom. Aroung his neck was a green emerald neckalce. After they ate, Eragon explained the recent history, at the request of Naruto, as accurately as he could. Naruto never interupted, but frowend at some points, while nodding at others. When Eragon finished, he stood up and started pacing.

"I've been gone long. Far too long. Things have became bad. Well, now I'm back, and as soon as I get some stuff from Ellesmera, this faux king better beware." he stated aloud.

* * *

Meanwhile, Saphira was just arriving at the Varden camp. She was greeted by Nasuada and Arya, along with all the important Varden. When she landed, Nasuada was the first to speak. "Welcome back, Saphira Brightscales. I see that you have brought Eragon's cousin, Roran, and his fiance, Katrina. But, may I ask, where is our Rider himself? Why is he not with you?" she asked.

 _At Hellgrind,_ She spoke, broadcasting her thoughts, _"It was where we met a strange old man. He was very powerful, and seemed to gain the full trust of Eragon. He told me to bring these two here, and then come for them, and head to Ellesmera for further training. He also said not to fear, and that Eragon would not take too long in coming to the upcoming war."_ she told Arya.

"And what do you think of the man, Saphira? Is he trustworthy?" Arya spoke in her melodic voice.

 _"Indeed he is alfa-kona. I have deduced no ill will coming from the man, and find him worth our respect and trust. I will be setting out now."_ she told the princess.

"Wait" Arya said. "I will acompany the three of you to Ellesmera. I have some business with my mother to complete. Will you be able to carry all three?" Arya interrupted. Getting a affirmative answer she jumped on the Dragon's back.

Nasuada watched the two of them take off, certain that they would be able to care for Eragon should this 'old man' be revealed as a threat. She turned to Roran and Katrina. "So, you must be Katrina, then? I, Nasuada, Leader of the Varden, welcome you to our camp."

* * *

Two days later, Naruto and Eragon were sitting at the table. They were still waiting for Saphira to come for them, exchainging stories in the meantime. Naruto then noticed that Eragon seemed a bit distant. "What's wrong, child?" he asked kindly.

Eragon didn't know why he trusted the man, or elf, as it were. He just reminded him of Brom. He had a grandfatherly air surrounding him. So, he answered truthfully. "It's a girl." he told the old elf.

Naruto chuckled at his predicament. "Ah, the age-old problem of males of every race. Which particular one?" he asked.

"An elf." Eragon said. "Arya, daughter of Islanzadi. I... love her. I really do. But, she doesn't feel the same for me. I had admitted my feelings for her at the Agaethi Blodhren, but she denied any for me. So, I just don't know what to do. I love her, but at the same time, her friendship is too important for me to lose." he said sadly.

Naruto had a far-away look in his eyes. "I know your situation very well. All I can offer as advice is follow your heart. See if what you feel for her is real. Elves, as well as Riders, are a long lasting race. You could get bored with the same mate for ages. But, if you feelings are truthful, then your love will last for an eternity." he told the half elf.

* * *

At the same time, Saphira and Arya were having a similar discussion.

"I just don't know what to do, Saphira. I told him I didn't feel anything at the Agaeti Blodhren, but I lied. I couldn't tell him the trooth. It would have distracted him from his duties as a Rider. I... I... I love him. This feeling is new for me, but I know the name of it. What do I do?" she asked her.

 _"Follow your heart, alfa-kona. If you truly love him, then there is no need to worry. True love can, after all, conquer all. But be sure before you do. He is a wonderful man, who has a lot of love to give. Make sure your feeling are real, and do not hesitate if they are. Know, that, if you choose to pursue him, you have my blessing."_ she told the elven pprincess.

"Thank you Saphira."

"So, what do you say?" Naruto/Saphira asked.

"I truly love her/him." Eragon/Arya answered.

Eragon/Arya sneezed

"You know, they say that when you sneeze, someone you love is talking about you." Naruto/Saphira said.

 _Could that be you, Arya/Eragon?_ Eragon/Arya thought.

* * *

Naruto and Eragon were standing in front of the tower, watching as Saphira landed in the clearing in front of them. Naruto now had a black hat on his head (fedora whide brim). When Saphira landed, Arya jumped off her back.

"Oh, look." Naruto said, clearly amused. "An elf? Now, what would an elf be doing here? And what might be the name of said elf?" he questioned with a chuckle.

Arya raised a delicate eyebrow. "I thought you said he was an old man, not an elf." she stated curiously.

 _"I didn't know he was one."_ Saphira answered, stunned.

Naruto looked at them with amusement "Now, this is rather interesting. An elf who isn't all polite and crap. I must say it's a good change." he laughed out.

Arya seemed to snap back to this world at those words. "Please forgive my rudeness Lord elda. My name is Arya, daughter of Islanzadi." She said with a low bow.

Naruto waved his hand and chickled. "Maa, maa, don't worry. My name is Naruto. I will be accompanying the three of you to Ellesmera. Whenever you're ready, little Dragon." he said to the dragon. Saphira nodded, and they climbed on her and went off.

The had been traveling for three days, and were just about to enter Du Weldenvarden from the ground. As they entered, Naruto spoke to the rest of the group. "I will be leaving you now. I have to see some things in this forest. Now, don't mention me to anyone, and I will meet up with you at the Menoa tree in a couple of days. You'll know when. Have fun, kiddies." he said, leaving.

"You know, even by my standards, he's strange." Eragon concluded. Arya nodded, and they went on their way.

The trip to Ellesmera lasted the whole day, even flying. The whole way there, Eragon and Arya spent sneaking glances at the other when they thought they weren't looking, and looked away hiding their blush when cought. Saphira just chuckled in amusement. The strange elf was right, it seemed.

 _Flashback_

 _You know, little Dragon, I have a feeling that the two of them love each other, they just have to confess. It should be fun to watch, though._

 _End Flashback_

She looked at Arya uncharacteristicly looking away and playing with her fingers. Yup, definetly fun to watch. At the end of the day, they arrived at Ellesmera. Uppon arrival, they went to see the Queen. They told her about the adventure to Hellgrind, and the reason for coming to the forest. Islanzadi was also curious at the constant glances, and smiled inside. " _My little girl has a crush. And on Eragon, too. How cute."_ she thought to herself. After finishing with the Queen, Eragon went to Rhunon's house to see if she would forge a sword for him. She, after some convincing, agreed to do so if he would provide with the Brightsteel for the blade. So, Eragon went to the Menoa tree.

The tree was surprisingly rather cooperative. It gave no reason as to why, though. After procuring the Brightsteel, Eragon went back to Rhunon's place.

The way to make the blade, it seemed, was to posses Eragon and use his hands in the making. They worked throughout the night, which left Eragon tired, even with elvish strength and stamina. So, when the blade was done, he passed out from exhaustion. Fortunately, Arya was there, and caught him before he hit the ground. Rhunon shot her a knowing look and told her to put Eragon to bed at the floor above them.

The next morning, after Eragon woke up finding himself in a bed, he went down to find Rhunon, Arya and Saphira looking at his new sword. Rhunon handed it to him, announcing the blade as her best work to date. Suddenly, a clapping was heard.

"Very nicely done." They turned around and saw Naruto. Eragin and Arya noticed the look on Rhunon's face as she saw him. Her eyes were widened and full of tears, and her mouth open. "N-n-naruto?" she whispered in a soft, low voice, but everyone heard her regardless.

Naruto had a small, soft smile. "Yeah, it's me Rhunon. Or would you prefer..." he said as he watched as she brought her hands into a strange sign only Naruto recognized, and was covered with a puff of smoke. When the smoke cleared, Rhunon had changed. Rhunon now sports a long-sleeved, high-collared white blouse with maroon edges, black fingerless gloves and wears maroon, puffy hakama-styled pants with the exposed parts covered in bandages while she sported steel-toed black boots. Her hair was held up in twin buns tied back nice and tightly. But her clothes were not the only things that changed.

She was five foot nine, opposed to her previous five foot seven. She had long, wild black hair and caramel brown eyes. She wore little make-up, only the blood red lipstick on her lips. Her ears were still pointy. "Tenten." Naruto said softly. She wasted no time in launching herself at him, tears rolling out of her eyes. He held her lovingly, not letting her go. He too had tears in his eyes threatening to spill.

"Naruto, I missed you so much." She sobbed.

He ran a hand through her hair, comforting her. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for leaving you, Tenten. But, I'm here now. And this time, I'm not going anywhere. I promise." She backed away from the embrace, her still teary-eyed face lit up in pure happiness. And, she kissed him full on the lips. They stayed like that for a while, none finding the need to breath. When the lip-lock broke, he spoke. "Tenten, what happened to _him_?" Naruto asked with a emphasis on the word him.

"After you dissapeared, he went to deep slumber, awaiting your return." she responded to her husband.

"And...?" He trailed off, but Tenten seemed to know what he was talking about, as she smiled one again and grabbed his hand and dragged him along, Eragon, Arya and Saphira following.

Naruto raised an eyebrow when Tenten dragged him towards Tialdari Hall, but followed anyway. She had dragged him in front of Queen Islanzadi, who raised an eyebrow, and ordered everyone out, escept the newcomers. She then spoke. "Mother, why have you revealed yourself now? And who is this?" Naruto's, along with Arya's and Eragon's eyes widened.

"M-Mother?" Naruto said shocked, looking at Tenten, "B-But then..." he stuttered out quietly...

Tenten nodded, still smiling. "Yes, love." She then turned to Islanzadi. "My daughter, this is Naruto. Your father." she told the queen.

Now, it was Islanzadi's turn to get wide-eyed. She shakily stood up from her throne and, teary-eyed, leaped into Naruto's arms, hugging her father to death. "Daddy..." she whispered.

Naruto hugged her back, tears sliding down his cheeks. "My little girl..." he said silently.

After the heart-filled moment, Eragon realised something. "Wait, if you," he said, pointing at Naruto, "Are her father." and started pointing at Islanzadi. "Then, you're her grandfather." He finished, pointing at Arya, who was, once again, wide-eyed at the realisation, and soon hugged her grandfather.

After yet another heart-filled moment, Naruto turned serious. "Tenten, how long was I gone. She wasn't even born when I was sealed." he said, pointing to Islanzadi.

"1,100 years." his wife answered.

"And where is _he_ at?" he questioned her again once more emphasizing the word he.

Tenten smirked in return "Well _he_ went two hundred miles north from Ellesmera, and told me not to awaken him if you do not arrive. He used the sword's power to put himself in a stasis field." she responded happily.

"And my sword?" he questioned her.

"Oromis has it." she said simply. At that moment, a roar sounded at the entrance of the Hall. When the group exited, they were greeted by Oromis jumping off of Glaedr's back. When he landed, He looked at Naruto and smiled.

"My old friend, it is wonderful to see you again. I am delighted to see that you are alive." he said as they shook hands.

"Oromis, it's great to see you too. I suspect you sensed me since I wasn't hiding. My sword, do you have it?" he asked. Oromis nodded, and pulled a sword from behind.

"Cerminah, The Celtic Dancer is finally with its true master... Now, awaken your Dragon." the old elf said happily. Naruto took the sword, and used a transport spell to get to a ravine two hundred miles north from Ellesmera.

He raised his sword, took it in both hands and spoke in the Ancient Language. _**"From the Fires of the Volcanoes, to the Winds of the Skies, to the Water of the Seas, to the Soil of the Earth. Awaken from your deep slumber, o Dragon of the Elements, and heed the call of your Rider. I, Naruto the Dragon Master call upon you once more.** **Arise Vanilor!"**_ and then a huge roar sounded throughout the land. The wind picked up, and it started to rain, and thunder and lightning scattered through the skies. A bolt of thunder hit the middle of the ravine, and the grass caught on fire. The whole ravine started to shake, and a shape started to rise from the ground. It roared once more and spoke.

" _Who dares disturb my slumber?"_ The Dragon roared with a distinct male voice. He was huge, easily three times the size of Glaedr. It's scales were silver, glistening in the afternoon sun. Looking at the dragon they all saw what the true appearance was. Vanilor was a large dragon with bright silver pigmented scales. Vanilor has a long row of sharp pointed row of spikes similar to icicles running from the back of his neck to the base of his tail. His head is shaped like that of a diamond, and very narrow. The claws he has on his feet can be described to look "four times sharper than average claws" due to them being serrated which give him a better grip on the terrain. Vanilor has deep cerulean blue eye's like that of fresh ice giving him a regal look.

He has four plate like horns on the back of his head. He has a very swift, compact, and skinny body that is also surprisingly strong with a narrow whip-like tail with extra long spines, being very sharp at the tip of the tail. Vanilor also has a pair enormous wings and a long graceful neck, making him a excellent flyer and a powerful fighter if engaged in combat. Naruto now was glowing. Or, rather, his right palm and forehead were. When the glow settled his palm held the Gedwey Ignasia. On his forehead, a silver tattoo of the Full Moon with a eight point star in the middle was visible. When he spoke, his voice was different. It was still kind, but it also contained unimaginative power.

"Allow me to introduce you to Vanilor, the Dragon of the Elements and King of Dragon's. I am a Dragon Master. Too few of us had been in the past. When a Rider comes to an agreement with the spirits of the Elements, and his or her Dragon, he turns to a Dragon Master, and his Dragon to an Elemental Dragon. Only one element at first, but as time goes by, and they grow in knowledge and power, the Dragon may turn into a Dragon of the Elements." he told them.

Vanilor looked down at Naruto, noticing him for the first time. " _You sure took your sweet ass time getting here Naruto."_ Naruto just laughed at the dragon. " _But... nice to have you back._ Naruto smiled as he hugged his enormous dragon around the neck. "Yeah, Vanilor. Nice to see you too."

* * *

Eragon and Arya wached wide eyed as the Dragon rose from its slumber. They had both heard of the legends of the only silver scaled Dragon in existance. He was said to be the most powerful of them, even the unnamed Dragon that made the deal with Eragon I. But his Rider, that was where none of the stories matched. He was said to be as powerful as a god. Some say he was over 12 feet tall, that he slayed men by the thousands, and that he could shoot lightning out of his ass. Other, more beleivable legends, said he was of normal hight, but vielded unimaginable power. Neither noticed that they held hands

While this was going on, Naruto filled in Vanilor on the events Eragon told him, and what happened up until then. " _So then, I assume we show the infidel king exactly what we are capable of."_ Vanilor asked his rider.

 _"Yup. Oh, look at that. My grandchild and her crush are holding hands."_ he thought with a chuckle.

Vanilor had a blank look on his face now _"You're gonna milk this, ain't ya?"_ he asked Naruto.

 _"Hell yeah. "_ He caughed to get everyones attention. "Let's go back. Oromis, you take Islanzadi on Glaedr, I'll take Tenten, and Eragon can take his girlfriend." he said with an authorative voice.

Eragon raised his eyebrow. "She's not my girlfriend." the new rider said.

"Oh? But, you're holding hands. You look so cute, too." he said in a teasing voice. They bot looked at their hands and separated quickly, with massive blushes. Naruto chukled. "Seriously, though, let's go. Tommorow you got training, twerp." Eragon got a tick mark, while Arya snickered. "Oh no, you aint gettin' outta it that easily. From now on, Eragon trains with Oromis, and you with your grandmother." Arya pouted.

 _"I've never seen her act like that."_ Eragon thught.

 _"She is with family and those she trusts. She can act herself."_ Saphira responded to him. The following couple of weeks were rather quiet. Eragon had learned some new, more complex, magic from Oromis, and Arya had been trained by Tenten in stamina and weapon mastery. Now the two of them were one of the top six fighters in the Elven Kingdom, the first being Naruto, followed by Tenten, Oromis and Islanzadi.

Six weeks after the awakening of Valinor, a message was dilivered by the dwarves. They invited Eragon to the crowning of King Orik. They decided that Eragon and Arya would go, and from there travel to Surda. Naruto and Tenten would acompany them as well. Islanzadi and Oromis would lead the attack on the city of Ceunon, followed by Gil'ead. So they said their goodbyes and set off.

Over the six month period, Eragon and Arya had been spending a lot of time together, either sparing, drinking tea, or just star-gazing. Their bond had grown over the time. Arya had told him about Faolin, her long time friend, and Eragon held her while she cried. Both were now more than certain about their feelings for one another, and only had to gather the strenght to confess.

The way to Farthen Dur was uneventful. When they landed, they were welcomed by twelve dwarven guards, and Orik himself. "Welcome, Eragon Shadeslayer and Saphira Brightscales. I see you have brought Arya Drottningu with you. It is an honor to have you here at the coronation of the Dwarven King." He was interupted by a loud roar, and Kyuubi landing in front of them. All of the Dwarves drew their weapons, and readied themself for battle, until Naruto spoke in the dwarven language. "My friends of the dwarves, you need not fear us, for we are on your side. I am Naruto, the Dragon Master, and this is Vanilor the Dragon of the Elements and King of the Dragon's. This woman here is my mate Tenten. We are the parents of Islanzadi, and the grandparents of Arya. We mean you no harm." Naruto announced.

The dwarves gasped. "Are you the Naruto from legends, who was as strong and as durable as the mountain, but as fierce as a roaring fire. The same Naruto that could control nature as if he were a part of it, the one who could call upon storms so powerful they could wipe out entire civilizations with ease and the same Naruto who helped establish Farthen Dur as the capitol of the Dwarves Kingdom?" Orik asked, still talking in dwarven. Naruto chuckled. "I am he. I came for the coronation of the King. I understand you are he?" he responded in dwarves tongue.

"Indeed I am. Please follow us. We will suply you with rooms. That is all we can do, for the jewl of Isidar Mithrim was broken." Orik responded happily.

"Yes, I was informed of that. I was also informed that Saphira had promissed to repair it." Naruto said sending a look to the smaller blue dragon who lowered her head in embarrassment. Orik nodded, and they went inside.

* * *

 **Here, a new story. I am going to admit this to you. I found it online and saw that it was up for adoption and decided to take it up.**

 **Now, Naruto essencialy looks and acts like Dumbledore from Harry Potter. Kind to allies, but cold to enemies. Although, he is wearing Gandalf the White's robe. And no glasses**

 **As for the pairings:**

 **Roran x Katrina**

 **Eragon x Arya**

 **Naruto x Tenten**


	20. Chapter 20-Savior of Alegasia

**Naruto x Eragon Xover/story challenge**

* * *

 **Disclaimer I don't own Naruto or Eragon as they have their respective owner**

* * *

 _Summary: Long after the Fourth Great Ninja War, and peace between the Elemental Nations had come a new era arose. One man has remained alive to see it all, and now he has to step up and fight once again with his companion to stop a conflict that could plunge the world into darkness. Once known as the most powerful warrior of his time, he now steps forward once more to stop a mad king who lusts to control the ever faithful Dragon Species and the riders that are bound by blood to them. Naruto Uzumaki and Belgabad(1) oldest, largest, and most powerful of all the dragons to have ever lived step out of their hidden sanctuary to help a farm boy, a mischievous teen, a lone elf, a raging blonde sorceress, and a black smith who uses illusions to fight. With a young farm boy, his young dragon, a older dragon rider with no dragon, a eight century old elf and his own dragon watch as they strike back against Galbatorix and his dragon along with his army of darkness._

 _Immortal Naruto, Op Naruto, Naruto x Belgabad team, Magic using Naruto, Wise Naruto, Naruto x OC Pairing (Maybe I will use a character we know, but it won't be the original character. I will say this now my story will be completely different from both the movie, and the series as some characters that were meant to die don't and there are different circumstances for certain scenes.)_

* * *

"Talking"

 _"Thinking"_

 **"Spell"**

 _ **"Dragon Speech"**_

 _ **'Dragon Thought'**_

* * *

He felt the earth grow darker by the minute. How could this have happened when everything was once so peaceful oh so long ago. Well then again that was nearly fifteen thousand years ago so... yeah things had changed a lot since his era. He had wished he wasn't granted his immortality when he had been blessed by his ancestor. At the time he was fighting a man that wanted to destroy everything, so having the power he had was welcome, although he had not known of his immortality at the time, that came nearly a century after when he had yet age past twenty-six. His old ally, all nine of them actually if one thought about it right, had long since dispersed into nothingness as the world forgot about the power that was once called Chakra.

All that remained was the memory of his people, friends and everything else that he once knew, was him and his ancestors weapons he used to seal away his old enemy. Standing up he gave a stretch where he felt his ancient muscles finally relaxed. Looking at the tree he once laid under he spotted his oldest weapon, a black staff with a circular top that held ten rings with a small set of rings inside that were slowly rotating with a crescent moon-like bottom. Beside it was some of his more recent weapons, having had them a few centuries now, two black swords with silver spot-like apparitions across the smooth metal of his twin swords.

He sighed and gathered the three weapons, strapping his swords in a "X" formation across his back while he held his staff in his right hand. With that done he begun walking down a hill, he could feel his old friend slumbering away, as the day slowly passed by. Then again that old reptile he called friend was nearly as old as he was, but he certainly had the attitude to remind him of a certain emo friend that had long since died. Entering the once lovely village that resided on his ancestral home he spotted a large cavern near the entrance of the town that once presided the land he now called home. Sigh, looks like it was going to be one of those days... wasn't it?

Walking over to the he gave a loud whistle and then slammed his staff against the ground while calling out **"Reisa Belgabad** **(Rise Belgabad)"** causing the ground to suddenly shift and rise into the air getting a surprised roar from the once empty cave in front of him as he roused his old companion from his slumber causing the dragon before him to try and clutch the ground as he tried to stay planted to the earth. Once more The man slammed his staff to the earth and called out calmly **"Letta (Stop)** and the ancient reptile stopped moving. The reptile that had once been sleeping peacefully looked at him and leveled a glare towards him.

The man gave a laugh at his friend "Oh come now Belgabad don't give me that look. Besides did you forget we had to leave this place before we were found by that brat and forced to fight?" he questioned the reptile.

A snort was his response _**"Well I don't wanna move, I was perfectly fine sleeping where I was thank you very much Naruto."**_ Belgabad responded to his old friend now revealed as Naruto, savior of the ninja world, who laughed in response.

Naruto shook his head and calmed himself "Sorry Belgabad my friend, but we have no choice. Galbatorix is on the move as well as his army. Yes the forsworn are dead, but he still has his followers who would willingly kill you and take your Heart of Hearts to him so he could force you to fight for him. You know as well as I do that you are the most powerful of all your race, that's why we leave now." he said sadly to the dragon while stopping the Forsworn commentary.

Belgabad sighed as Naruto lowered him to the ground _**"I know, but can't you just go and kill him and end all of this like you did with us and the elves long ago?"**_ the dragon questioned him.

Naruto shook his head "I'm sorry, but unlike the time I went by Eragon and traveled with my first Dragon Bid'Daum I don't have the heart like I used to. I just can't stand the idea of losing another ally such as you like I did with him the year you were born." he told Belgabad.

Belgabad sighed and nodded to his rider _**"I understand. You know I stand by you no matter the situation right?"**_ he asked getting a nod from the man.

Naruto cleared his throat "I know my friend. Well I guess since we're both up and all, we should get ready to leave." he said and Belgabad nodded his head. With that Naruto went and retrieved all his gear, Belgabad's saddle, which was always having to be replaced with a new and larger saddle, and of course the large amount of food they always consumed. With everything now secured to the mighty dragon's side Belgabad walked out from underneath his large shaded cave, which was well hidden by the tree's, revealing his body to the world showing just how large he really was compared to that of the rest of his race that was now nearly extinct due to Galbatorix and his stupidity.

Belgabad was absolutely enormous, nearly the size of a mountain back on the mainland. Belgabad has a forked, black tongue with black scales with silver-purple underbelly scales with silver teardrop scales by the corners of his eyes. The sun picked up glints of purple and deep blue on his body. He has dark obsidian colored eyes. The underside of his wings are black and speckled with silver scales , giving it the appearance of a night sky filled with twinkling stars, allowing him and his rider to fly at night without detection. However they were being forced to leave the comfort of their home in the light of day, allowing for the two to be spotted easily by people.

Quickly reaching a height they soon found themselves flying towards the mainland at speeds all other dragon's would be hard pressed to keep up with, unless of course they were as old as Belgabad himself, with the speed they traveled across the seas. Naruto leaned back in his saddle and felt himself smile as the wind blew through his hair. It was times like this he loved being a dragon rider. Nothing could compare to the pure freedom that flying on the back of a dragon could offer. Naruto soon laid his eyes on the once known land of the Elemental Nations as he and Belgabad neared the mainland.

Leaning forward he whispered **"** **Skulblakas ven** **(Become One, See as One)"** and then suddenly his eyes took on a obsidian colored appearance as he saw through his partners eyesight. With his vision enhanced he could see all of Alagaesia. Galbatorix still resided in his castle, most likely to stay untouched by his enemies not that he needed to hide as he had several hundred Eldunari, or Heart of Hearts, from all his victimized dragons he slaughtered in his youth. He looked around and saw all the chaos, darkness, and hell the land was suffering at the hands of Galbatorix. However he sensed a particular feeling he hadn't felt in several decades... a dragon's presence, and a old one at that.

Looking a bit to the left he saw the great Elf forest of Du Weldenvarden and smiled at what he saw, a extremely large golden dragon that was missing a leg sitting next to a ancient elf who was coughing. Hmm seemed that they were weakened due to some sort of spell. Meh, nothing he probably couldn't fix if he met them in person, but he would rather keep the dragon safe and alive than risk Galbatorix getting them. Looking around a bit more he saw a group of people being chased on horseback, a elf holding a oddly shaped item, really easy for him to guess what she held, and then looked to her pursuer... a Shade, or Black Sorcerer.

Naruto narrowed his eyes and turned his gaze back to the castle that Galbatorix resided in. Looking at the three items in the mot guarded room he couldn't help but chuckle at what he saw. One of the precious items had been taken, skirted away by the elf and her allies to be taken to the Varden. It was time he returned and lent a helping hand. Belgabad could practically feel his partner getting a bit excited and snorted _**"Whatever you are thinking about, stop. We cannot afford to fight against Galbatorix and his army as you said."**_ the dragon stated.

Naruto snorted "Oh please, we ain't fighting. We're going to help the people fight against Galbatorix. Besides with what I just saw, you'll wanna help too." he told Belgabad honestly with a smile on his face.

 _ **"Oh yeah, and what might that be Naruto?"**_ the dragon questioned his rider seriously.

Naruto grinned "It seems that the Varden have managed to steal one of the dragon eggs that Galbatorix stole during The Fall and are currently making their way across the land to the Varden's hideout." he told his partner.

Belgabad felt a bit surprised at this small revelation. Usually Galbatorix kept those dragon eggs he stole locked up tightly, with no possible way to reach them. The dragon felt itself give a toothy smile _**"Well then, I guess we should... lend a hand then, yes?"**_ he questioned his rider.

Naruto rose to his feet on his saddle and smirked, "Well we are about to pass right over them, might as well do something, right?" he questioned. Belgabad said nothing and gave a earth shattering roar that sounded like it would split the skies apart, causing everyone to look up, and animals to flee in terror as the skies filled with birds of all kinds. Durza felt his heart stop... why was his... wait a second, that wasn't his master, although the dragon resembled his master's it certainly wasn't his dragon, and he scowled... so he finally returned to the fight did he? Aria felt her heart sink at the size of the apex predator above her, Shruikan had followed them on his master's order's.. she was doomed.

The Varden would fall now that the stone was going to be collected from her corpse. Back over in a small town, a young farm boy who just watched his cousin walk away to enlist in the military felt his hair stand on end when he heard the ungodly roar, what on earth could make one feel so uneasy? In a small house in the town a man in his early forties stood up in shock, fear, and hope. He hadn't heard such a sound in nearly eighteen years, the roar of a dragon had startled him awake. A dragon's roar, that filled him with hope as he listened to it echo across the land. Belgabad suddenly went into a dive, his shadow covering most of the forest now as he did so.

Spreading his wings he slowed his descent and landed 'softly' while causing the earth to shake as he did so, he couldn't help as he was already so large. The horses and their mounts were struggling to stay put, lest they get eaten by the monstrous dragon ahead of them. Drawing his tail up he slammed it down on the ground behind the elf who held the dragon egg, causing a small fissure to be created in the process as he did so, making the horse jump in fright. Arya felt hopeless, more than ever before, until she heard laughing. What was this, was it Galbatorix?

A second later a man with blonde hair jumped off the gigantic dragon's back. The man has blonde hair that was really spiky and his bangs were a bit longer than usual. Two locks of which were wrapped in bandages framing either side of his face in a similar manner to his ancestor. He wore what seemed to be a blank forehead protector around his forehead. He wore a light-colored kimono with magatama adorned around the collar. The kimono was held closed by a dark-colored sash. Underneath, he wore a black full-body suit. Turning his head they noticed that his hair was actually placed in a long ponytail that reached the middle of his back as it was tied with a small rubber band.

He brushed a bang behind his ear to reveal three whisker-like markings on the side of his face making them wonder if the other side had them as well. In his hand was a two meter long staff made from a pitch black metal that looked like a abyssal portal. The staff had two heads; the one at the top was in the shape of a circle, a sun with ten black chain links attached. The head at the end was shaped like a crescent moon with two interlocked ovals in the middle that constantly rotated around one another. While on his back were two black swords with spots of what appeared to be silver specks in a cross formation.

Durza appeared next to the elf and attempted to snatch the egg away and make a run for it, only to be stopped a second later by a unspoken spell from the blonde man. Suddenly he felt himself getting flung away by yet another unspoken spell and he crashed into the dragon's tail with a grunt. Arya was confused. W-who was this man and dragon. It certainly wasn't the king and his dragon, although it certainly resembled the large beast. Durza felt a bit of fear in his chest as he watched the man walk forward towards the woman. Stopping in front of her he placed a hand on her shoulder, getting a flich from her, and smiled "It's about time a new hope arrived in this world." he said softly getting a gasp from Arya.

She looked at him with shaky eyes "W-what do you mean?" she questioned him.

Naruto smiled "You have risen up and done what most would turn away from. I must commend you for doing so, therefore I will save you but this once. Know that once you reach your destination, trouble will arise and we riders will have to ban together to free the land from Galbatorix. Farewell young Arya." he said before he sent her away with a simple spell that made her vanish to her nearest ally, which should be the man in his forties. Looking to Durza he narrowed his eyes "Tell your master I am coming for him. Tell Galbatorix to prep his army for the day when I come after him." he told the Shade who nodded his head shakily before vanishing into thin air..

When he no longer sensed Durza near him he looked to Belgabad and smirked "Let's get ready Belgabad, a war is soon to rise up and we need to be ready. You have to ready yourself for a fight against Shruikan." he told his dragon.

Belgabad gave a snort _**"Oh please, that brat won't be able to stand against me let alone another dragon."**_ he gloated to the immortal blonde man.

Naruto shook his head "It doesn't matter, we have to ready ourselves for battle later on. And you know what I think I have a plan for those last three dragon eggs inside the castle. Hold I will be right back." he said before he disappeared into thin air. Reappearing he found himself standing in front of four different colored dragon eggs. The first egg was a extremely bright white, almost the color of freshly fallen snow on a cold winter morning. The second was a blood red egg that almost seemed to bleed the color across its smooth shell, technically it was scarlet but in the end the color was still red so what was the point of thinking about the scheme of its true color.

The third egg was a lovely shade of green, almost like the color of fresh leaves that had grown on a branch in the springtime after the end of a harsh winter experience. The last and final egg was purple, a extremely deep magenta color covering the entirety of the smooth shell that held the unhatched dragonet within its hard, almost metallic shell. He couldn't help but smile when he listened to their thoughts of peace, and their sweet dreams of wanting to fly with their rider's upon their backs as they stopped the pain that had encompassed the world together as a team, as brothers and sister's would do when one of their friends were in dire trouble.

With a wave of his hand each egg was gently lifted up from their spot and Naruto mutters a spell and all four eggs and he vanished into thin air. Upon reappearing he looks to Belgabad and smiles "Let us depart from where we are. I have a feeling that we will be having a interesting meeting with a particular person very soon." he said with a smile as he placed the eggs into protective pouches on Belgabad's side. Without a word the dragon watches his rider of nearly nine thousand years mounts the saddle and nods his head showing he was ready. With a nod Belgabad spread his wings and took to the sky once more and soon heads for the hidden valley that only a rider could access.

* * *

Three weeks passed and Naruto was sitting against Belgabad's arm, which was extremely large, while he waited for the group to arrive. He could sense that the older Dragon Rider was extremely wounded and the young dragon was struggling to keep in the air, but the weight of her passengers was dragging her down fast. Standing up Naruto walked forward and watched as the dragon landed on a hill close by. With a jump, using his ancient ninja skills, he landed at the base drawing their attention where he raised his hands into the air showing off a extremely familiar mark on his palm.. the gedwëy ignasia, or shining palm in the ancient language.

The young blue dragon seemed shocked, as did the unharmed duo who watched as he approached Brom. With a wave of his hands at the young dragon they watched shocked as she suddenly fainted and they drew their weapons. Naruto flicked a finger and sent the weapons flying, "Oh calm down I only put her to sleep so my magic wouldn't blind her and make her injured." he informed them as he kneeled in front of Brom. This time it was his turned to feel surprised "Brom? H-how did this happen to you?" he asked as he slowed the bleeding on the mans chest.

Brom smiled weakly "Y-you m-m-made it... M-Master N-N-N-Naruto..." he said weakly.

Naruto shushed the man and turned to the kids "Might wanna close your eyes." he told them as his palm glowed a bright gold **"** **Tentai Omoiyari** _(Celestial Compassion)"_ he heard Naruto's voice, and the light of the magic consumed everything as it fused with his student's slowly diminishing body. When the light faded it seemed to have changed the entire landscape as before the valley was nearly bare, but now trees had suddenly sprouted up out of nowhere. Brom himself looked to be half of his current age, as not even a scar remained on his body. By now Sapphira was stirring form her forced slumber where she looked to find her surroundings completely different then what she had seen before.

Naruto smiled at his wayward student "Glad you survived my pupil. It's been what nearly twenty years since we last met right?" he asked with a laugh.

Brom joined him in his joy as the two gave each other a embrace similar to that of brothers. When Naruto drew back, he suddenly felt a sword to his neck. Naruto looked down at the sword and snorted at it and looked to his student, "Really? You really had to give the kid Morzan's blade huh? To be honest I'm surprised that you managed to get it and kill him, much less Ënurfala. Wait I forgot his name was banished from the book." he said with a laugh. With that he simply flicked his finger and the young lad felt the sword ripped from his hands as he exclaimed his surprise, and he was holding it tighter than before.

Naruto watched as the red blade embedded itself into the ground in front of Brom who stepped back as he watched his teacher walk forward and raw his own blade, well one of the actually, from behind his back. Grasping Zar'roc he then pulled it out and tossed it to the boys feet, "Lesson one kid, Kenjutsu. I tell you this now, but you won't beat me even with the help of your elven friend beside you." he said as he motioned for them to attack. And attack they did.

Naruto kicked the boy in the chest and then punched the elf across the jaw as he followed up with a roundhouse kick that sent her to the ground where she rolled away. The boy swung his weapon at him in a attempt to cleave his head off his shoulder's, but he skillfully ducked under it and gave a mighty reverse heel kick that sent him skidding across the dirt. Naruto then turned and leaned back as the elf swung a spear at him before he gave a powerful right cross and then jumped on the elf's developed chest and leapt off to go to another part of the valley where they followed him.

Ducking under yet another strike he grabbed the woman by her wrists and spun her around and let her go where she crashed into a tree with a grunt. Like a dance of death he spun in circles while disabling his opponents with ease, not noticing that Brom and the two dragon's watched from a nearby hill in silent awe. Strike after strike was dealt and Naruto looked at both of his opponents with a calculating eye before he charged through their defenses once more like a unstoppable force of nature.

He spun and cut a the boy on the chest. The elf had thought it would be a great idea to throw a dagger at him. How wrong she was when with precise skill Naruto turned and caught the blade between his middle and pointer fingers. Smirking he held up his hand and calmly caught the red sword wielded by the boy, "Is this all you are capable of? I must say I am quite disappointed." he said to them before he kicked Eragon away from him where he landed on his butt by Aria. With roars of battle they charged once more at the blonde. However Naruto held up his hands, and with a unspoken spell stopped them "Enough, the class is over." he told them as they struggled to move.

Walking over to Brom he nodded his head "Not bad Brom. You know with a bit of work they could easily be a very capable tag team in a fight." he told the man.

Brom snorted "Says the man who took on a entire legion that held nearly twelve thousand warriors and won in two days time." he sighed out. Hearing this caused Eragon and Aria to gape in shock. They never stood a chance in hell against the man. It was simply impossible to understand they had fought a literal one man army... and they had lost terribly. Naruto looked to the two "We will talk more tomorrow. For now we need to get some sleep." he said before he walked away and releasing them from his spell. Of course they tried to stop them, but a look from Brom halted them.

The next day the trio of travelers were woken by the smell of food being cooked. Eragon sat up groggily and smacked his chops as he slowly woke up. It was daylight, the sun was rising over the mountains steadily giving off a peaceful feel at the same time. After rousing the rest of them they all ate and sat in silence as Naruto sighed in comfort. Eragon looked at the strange man, while Aria looked like she seen a ghost. She cleared her throat "E-excuse me, but where is- she started to ask only for Naruto to wave a hand at her before he stood up and stretched.

When he finished he cleared his throat "He's over there. Right now we need to worry about some other things before we move on." he stated.

Eragon cocked his head "Like what?" he asked.

Naruto held up a finger and suddenly vanished out of the air, and appeared several seconds later with a familiar teen beside him looking a bit shaken "Calm yourself kid I ain't gonna hurt ya." he said as he sat down.

Murtagh looked around cautiously, and then his eyes landed on the young blue dragon in front of him, "Finally... all my life I have dreamt of dragons... and here it is right in front of me... finally there is hope..." he said quietly, although they all heard him clearly. Murtagh looked to Naruto "W-Why did you bring me here?" he asked the ancient blonde.

Naruto shrugged "Well I figured that since we were all going the same way we could go as a group." he said as he walked past him to a hill. He then gained a flat expression "Really... of all times for you to be lazy it is when we're about to go to fucking war against a man that holds all of your kin hostage?" he yelled out to the hill. This of course made the younger group, besides Brom, to gain confused expressions.

Earagon looked to Brom "He does know he's talking to a hill right?" he asked getting a chuckle from the elder man.

Naruto gave a growl and raised a hand and grasped his staff in hand, and then slammed his staff against the ground while calling out **"Reisa Belgabad** **(Rise Belgabad)"** causing the ground to suddenly shift and rise into the air getting a surprised roar from the once empty clearing in front of him and the others, besides Brom, as he roused his old companion from his slumber causing the dragon before him to try and clutch the ground as he tried to stay planted to the earth. Once more Naruto slammed his staff to the earth and called out calmly **"Letta (Stop)** and the ancient reptile stopped moving. The reptile that had once been sleeping peacefully looked at him and leveled a glare towards him.

Eragon, Murtagh, Aria, and even Brom who had seen the dragon before, all looked at him in awe. He was absolutely humongous, easily dwarfing Saphira by a large margin. His head alone was longer and taller than the main part of Saphira's body giving a testament to not only his age, but his power. Saphira felt herself wanting to bow in the presence of the far more ancient dragon that hovered overhead. Murtagh took a step back as he looked at Belgabad's seeminly giant form. Naruto lowered his dragon to the ground where the dragon muttered some silent curses.

It was at this time a couple of the bags fell off the saddle, albeit unintentionally. Naruto cursed and went to stop them from rolling away, but it was to late as they had reached the bottom of the hill and stopped at both Aria's and Murtagh's feet releasing their hold on their cargo showing the eggs to the both of them. Murtagh gently picked the egg up and looked at it while Aria gasped before kneeling down beside the green egg before her. She felt tears welling up in her eyes, she knew these eggs... she had tried stealing them after all and she knew their magical signature from when she tried to take them.

She looked up to Naruto who slowly walked back downhill to get the eggs... until he felt something shift in the air. He smiled at himself "To be honest I didn't expect for you of all people to be bonded to these eggs. In fact I would almost call it coincidence that they fell off the saddle where they were on Belgabad." he said as he walked forward with a smile on his face, "Now all we have to do is wait." he said happily.

Aria looked confused. Don't get the wrong idea she heard him correctly, but she didn't understand what he had meant, "W-what do you mean 'wait' why do we have to wait?" she asked him.

Naruto sat down "Exactly as I said, we wait." he told her.

Aria gave a huff "For what exactly?" she questioned.

Naruto leaned back with a smile "You'll see in a couple hours, give them some time." he responded to the two before retrieving the other two. He didn't want to be left out on a hunch so he might as well check the other two eggs.

Bringing them down he slowly removed them from their pouches and laid them down beside the red and green eggs. Once more Aria felt herself gasp in shock, "H-how did you get them..." she whispered in shock as tears finally fell from her eyes.

Naruto smiled gently as he handed the purple egg to Brom allowing him to hold the sleeping dragon within it closely, "Easy, I took them with my magic. To be specific after I sent you away I used my magic to get into the room they were held in and took them where I then placed them on Belgabad's saddle and they have been there ever since then. Now that they have met with you they will only obey their riders. I'm not sure who these two are bonded to, but I know that it isn't me or Brom since his dragon is dead from its battle against Morzan a few years ago. I would try to bond him to one, but it would more than likely kill him." he said silently.

Brom gave a shrug "It wouldn't matter. As long as I can stop Galbatorix then I am pleased." he stated honestly.

Naruto nodded his head "That is true. However Shriukan would simply have to bite down on the young dragon as she is in order to defeat her. Galbatorix has hastened his growth immensely with magic. However I don't wanna do that to these dragon's unless they want to. Belgabad could easily fight against him, but he is old and tires easily in combat these days. I have been using my magic to restore his power, but its taking to long, I fear I have no choice but to hasten their growth." he stated to them.

Eragon looked to Belgabad, "So quick question for you. How old is Belgabad exactly?" he asked the old Dragon Rider.

Rather than Naruto answering, the dragon answered for him _**"Hmph. A fleshling like you desires the knowledge, but you do not require it. However since we are at war and my rider will no doubt train the three of you to properly fight I will indulge you. I am well into my eighth millennia of age. To be precise I am 8, 895 years old, and my rider is older than even I by several decades."**_ he informed Eragon. He of course kept Naruto's secret of being immortal to himself, not wanting or needing to reveal it to the human. It wasn't his right to know, nor would it ever be his right to know exactly how old Naruto really was.

Eragon was shocked at the fact. However before he could voice it Naruto gave a huff and stood up. It had been nearly five hours since the eggs had found their riders and they had yet to hatch. It was already late and the sun was just about to start setting beyond the horizon. Suddenly a scratching sound as well as a cracking sound was heard drawing the groups attention. Naruto couldn't help but smirk as he watched the two eggs shake before they seemingly burst open to reveal two male dragon's. One red, and the other green as fresh grass in springtime.

Arya and Murtagh both gasped at the young dragon's between their legs. When they reached down to pet the dragonet's, murtagh had the red one while Arya had the green one, and then they let out shouts of pain when they felt something being burnt into their palms. Naruto simply stated a minor painless spell on them and they suddenly passed out from exhaustion. Naruto smiled and looked to Belgabad, "I think that it went well, don't you agree?" he asked the dragon. However he was simply given a snort before the great Dragon King of the Apocalypse snorted at him.

Naruto paid him no attention and looked to Eragon and Brom, "Sleep I will take care of things here." he told them and waved his hands and forced them into the world of unconsciousness. He then looked to the young dragon's and sighed "Great, now I have to age them enough where I can teach them to fly." he grumbled out. Ignoring the fact that it was what was needed, he ended up laying against his dragon's side. Over the course of the next couple weeks Naruto helped Arya and Murtagh raise their dragon's up to a point where they could experience their first flight. Upon going on their first flight the two dragon hathlings suddenly transformed into mighty adults equal in size to Saphira.

As they, Murtagh-Eragon-Arya, taught themselves about magic as well as their dragons they were clueless to what the blonde was doing. Naruto watched them as they raised their dragon's to greater power. He even watched as Saphira managed to release her first flames much to everyone's surprise. Now the time had come for them to depart for the Varden... well it was almost time. He now stood in front of the three new dragon riders with a smile on his face, "While only Saphira is old enough to breath her fire, besides Belgabad of course, I have decided to give all of you a gift. Eragon you may return Zar'Roc back to Brom, for you will no longer have a need for it when we reach the Varden." he told the boy. Eragon was going to question why he was going to do it, but a look from the man made him rethink it and he did as he was told.

Naruto then waved his hand and suddenly three lumps of raw ore that was silver in color appeared in front of their feet. Seeing their confused looks he then explained "This is what is known as Star Metal. It was actually a metallic ore that came from a extremely large Meteorite that crashed to earth when I was nearly one hundred years old making it some of the oldest raw materials to exist to date. The meteorite itself was so large it nearly wiped out half of the life on the continent. Now since I can tell you are wondering what you are going to do with this metal, I will simply say that this is the metal that every Rider uses when they forge their sword so that he or she can fight alongside their dragon's in battle to the best of their ability." he said brandishing his own swords.

He cleared his throat "Now I will only say that for this to work the rider that is bonded to their dragon's must have them breath fire in order for this process to work. So since we cannot use either Belgabad, since he is to large, or Saphira for Murtagh and Arya's swords there will need to be an improvising plan. However I already have a solution to this. I know a spell that can naturally age your dragon's by a couple months to a point they can breath fire like Saphira is able to do. However I will do that at a later time when we reach the Varden." he said as he tied the metal ore's to the blue dragon. With another wave of his hand another set of saddles appeared in front of Murtagh and Arya, "This'll allow for you to ride your dragon's without any type of trouble." he said.

With nods of thanks the group quickly set out to strap the saddles onto the dragons where Naruto removed a couple of the ore lumps from Saphira and tied one to Murtagh's dragon named Umaroth where the other ore went to Fírnen. With that Naruto had Brom climb on Belgabad with his teacher standing on the ground. Naruto was looking at the new dragon roder's of the current era, "Now I will also provide some armor of the Star Metal that will have runes engraved into the metal that will allow for it to grow naturally with your dragons as well as undergo self repair if damaged in battle." he said to the three dragon riders honestly.

He of course had Belgabad's own armor that grew along with him as he aged so he wasn't worried about armor for his dragon. The thing he was curious about though, was how was he going to get the swords for the new riders forged since he needed specific materials to make them. Murtagh looked at the lump of ore saddled to Umaroth's side "So what else does this stuff go by. I mean Star Metal is nice and all, but I'm sure that somebody gave it a different name than Star Metal." he said.

Naruto chuckled "Brightsteel. People named it Brightsteel due to how strong the metal could become if tempered properly." he told Murtagh honestly. He then cleared his throat "Mount up we need to get to the Varden now. When we reach them I will speed up Umaroth's and Fírnen's growth a bit just enough that they can breath ifre, then we will commence to forging your swords with that ore I gave each of you." he told them. With that each of the Rider's climbed onto their saddles, with Naruto standing on Belgabad's head, and took to the sky. Naruto had Belgabad fly higher than the three younger dragon's and helped guide them to the mountain stronghold the Varden was located at.

Naruto suddenly jumped of of Belgabad, shocking Brom, and dove down towards the three younger dragons. Saphira heard a whisling noise above her and looked towards Belgabad, and gasped when she saw Naruto's falling form. She gave a roar and rose higher into the sky and caught him just before he managed to pass by, not that he would die from the fall like a normal human would, and berated him for doing such a thing. Naruto however pointed to a mountain and ordered them to land. They had about two and a half weeks head start on the Urgal's, and Naruto wasn't about to waste it.

Landing just outside a large waterfall the three rider's jumped off the dragon's with Brom jumping off of Umaroth, having been retrieved by Murtagh on Naruto's order. Naruto then explained that they arrived and jumped in the water and swam underneath the falls. Without any other words the four jumped in after him and followed him. However when they surfaced they saw a group of people standing on the rocks pointing their spears at them. Naruto had his hands raised in a calm manner showing no ill intent. Following his example they all raised their hands in the air showing they wouldn't fight. When they climbed out of the water Naruto told them they needed to speak with the leader of the Varden.

They soon found themselves surrounded and pulled away from the water, more than likely to prevent a escape if they wanted to kill them. Several minutes later a large man with dark skin walked forward in a rush of movement and looked at the group "Which one of you is the rider?" he questioned.

Naruto cleared his throat "I think you may want to correct yourself my friend." he stated.

The man gains a confused look "What do you mean "correct myself" I asked the proper question of who the rider is" he stated.

Naruto shook his head "Nope. The question you should have asked is which of us wasn't a rider... well besides Brom his dragon has been dead for a while now." he stated.

The man gained a shocked look "A-Are you saying that each of you has a dragon accompanying you right now?" he asked.

Naruto nodded his head "Yes. Besides Brom each of us has brought a dragon to help fight this battle coming up. However my dragon is simply far to large to fit inside this area so he will have to wait outside until you inform your people about him." he told the man.

The leader of the Varden crossed his arms "How big are we talking here?" he asked cautiously.

Naruto waved his hand flatly "Ehh, I would say roughly almost the size of the Mountain. I mean I am well into my eighth millennium here so yea if proper age does matter then he is almost the size of the mountain in terms of size. He can fit into the small opening from above, but he won't be able to maneuver properly to fight, hell he won't even be able to spread his wings if at all." he told the man.

The man nodded his heads "If that is true then it would be best if he was kept outside and hidden a bit of a distance... What about the other three?" he asked him.

Naruto nodded his head "Each are small enough to fit into this place with ease." he told the man.

The mn nodded his head "I am Ajihad, leader of the Varden. If what you say is in fact true, call the beasts inside." he ordered them. Naruto looked to them and nodded his head telling them to do it.

However the dwarf cleared his throat, "If they attack you all die." he told them honestly. Several seconds later the sound of flapping wings was heard. Entering first was Saphira who walked forward ignoring the warriors before her. Next was Umaroth who followed her example, and then Fírnen followed them. The resistence warriors were gaping in awe at the sight of the three dragons before them.

Naruto cleared his throat "While we are standing here I have to inform you, I have two more dragon eggs attached to Belgabad, my dragon. I need you or one of your men to fly with me to the peek of the mountain where Belgabad can pass by and I can grab them from the saddle. After that the possibility of having five dragons fight for the Varden are extremely high. However as you know a rider a dragon will only hatch in their presence. Which means we have to hold off on seeing who the rider for them is until we fight the kings army. If they can wait for 1000 years, another day will not hurt them to stay inside their eggs." he said.

Ajihad nodded his head in agreement, "I understand, but wouldn't leaving them with your dragon be more ideal?" he asked.

Naruto shook his head "As much as it would seem, it's not. Belgabad's sheer size makes him a unmissable target in battle. I mean for the sake of the gods he is nearing his ninth millennia of age, he the size of a mountain." Naruto told him, "Which means the sacs the ggs are in could be shot off and returned to the king so he could force them into submission and have them hatch for his own loyal men." he aid.

Ajihad nodded in agreement and snapped his fingers at a man and looked to Naruto, "We have to act fast. We don't have much time until the enemy arrives. Let's make sure that these eggs are safe." he said. Naruto nodded his head and went to follow the man.

However before he walked far he stopped, "Oh Ajihad, can I request something of you?" he asked.

Ajihad nodded his head, "If it is within my power then yes." he told Naruto.

Naruto nodded his head "I need to use a forge to make some weapons for about a week, can I use some of the supplies you have on hand so I can make them?" he asked the man.

Ajihad shrugged his shoulder's "I don't see why not." he responded.

* * *

After safely retrieving the two eggs on Belgabad's saddle Naruto had stored them away in a extremely secure spot wher eonly he could access and now he stood in front of a forge that Ajihad had lent to him for the week. Currently the immortal was standing with Saphira and Eragon who were getting ready to forge his Rider sword throughout the night. **_"Is there enough ore for a sword?"_** Saphira asked.

"Oh each lump of ore I gave them has more than enough to forge several swords, if past experience is anything to judge by," said Naruto, rising to his full height. The man then glanced at the forge he had requested in the center of the atrium, then clapped his hands together, eyes lighting up with a combination of eagerness and determination. "Let us to it, then! You need a sword, and I know you have no skills in blacksmithing am I right? Very well, I shall give you a sword the likes of which has never been seen before in Alagaësia... Well other then the two I forged when my first wife taught me to forge long ago." he stated. And then he remembered his panda-like wife., Tenten Konoha's weapon's mistress.

"But how are we going to forge a sword in one night?" Eragon asked.

"Think not of it for the time being. We will reach that point when we get to it, now do you want my help or not?" he asked the boy.

"Yes, very much so." said Eragon.

Naruto paused, his expression introspective. "Then I shall have to hurry that which I do not normally hurry and use magic to craft that which would otherwise require weeks of work by hand. You and your dragon will help me." It was not a question, but Eragon nodded in agreement. "We shall not rest tonight, but I promise you, you shall have your sword by tomorrow morning." he said. Bending at the knees, Naruto lifted the ore from the ground without any form of effort and carried it to the bench with the intent to have the carving in progress.

Eragon removed his tunic and shirt, so he would not ruin them during the work to come, and in their place Naruto gave him a tight-fitting jerkin and a fabric apron treated so that it was impervious to fire. Naruto also wore the same. When Eragon asked him about gloves, he laughed and shook his head. "Only a clumsy smith uses gloves." he told the kid honestly. Which was true since Tenten taught him what a true blacksmith worked like. Then Naruto led him to a low, grotto-like chamber set within the forge storage room. Inside the chamber were bags of charcoal and loose piles of whitish clay bricks. By means of a spell, Eragon and Naruto lifted several hundred bricks and carried them outside, next to the open-walled forge, then did the same with the bags of charcoal, each of which was as large as a man.

Once the supplies were arranged to Naruto's satisfaction,she and Eragon built a smelter for the ore. The smelter was a complex structure, and Naruto refused to use much magic to construct it, so the project took them most of the afternoon. First they dug a rectangular pit five feet deep, which they filled with layers of sand, gravel, clay, charcoal, and ash, and in which they embedded a number of chambers and channels to wick away moisture that would otherwise dampen the heat of the smelting fire. When the contents of the pit were level with the ground, they assembled a trough of bricks on top of the layers below, using water and unfired clay as their mortar. Ducking inside the storage house, Naruto returned with a pair of bellows, which they attached to holes at the base of the trough.

They broke then to drink and to eat a few bites of bread and cheese. After the brief repast, Naruto placed a handful of small branches in the trough, lit them on fire with a murmured word, and, when the flames were well set, laid medium-sized pieces of seasoned oak along the bottom. For nearly an hour, he tended the fire, cultivating it with the care of a gardener growing roses, until the wood had burned down to an even bed of coals. Then Naruto nodded to Eragon and said, "Now." Eragon lifted the lump of ore and gently lowered it into the trough. When the heat on his fingers became unbearable, he released the ore and jumped back as a fountain of sparks swirled upward like a swarm of fireflies.

On top of the ore and the coals, he shoveled a thick blanket of charcoal as fuel for the fire. Eragon brushed the charcoal dust from his palms, then grasped the handles of one set of bellows and began to pump it, as did Naruto the bellows on the other side of the smelter. Between them, they supplied the fire with a steady stream of fresh air so that it burned ever hotter. The scales on Saphira's chest, as well as on the underside of her head and neck, sparkled with dazzling flashes of light as the flames in the smelter danced. She crouched several yards away, her eyes fixed upon the molten heart of the fire. **" _I could help with this, you know"_ ,** she said. It would take me but a minute to melt the ore.

"Yes," said Naruto, "but if we melt it too quickly, the metal will not combine with the charcoal and become hard and flexible enough for a sword. Save your fire, Saphira. We shall need it later." he told her honestly. The heat from the smelter and the effort of pumping the bellows soon had Eragon covered in a sheen of sweat; his bare arms shone in the light from the fire. Every now and then, he or Naruto would abandon their bellows to shovel a new layer of charcoal over the fire. The work was monotonous, and as a result, Eragon soon lost track of the time. The constant roar of the fire, the feel of the bellows' handle in his hands, the whoosh of rushing air, and Saphira's vigilant presence were the only things he was aware of.

It came as a surprise to him, then, when Naruto said, "That should be sufficient. Leave the bellows." and cracked his neck.

Wiping his brow, Eragon helped as he, Naruto, shoveled the incandescent coals out of the smelter and into a barrel filled with water. The coals sizzled and emitted an acrid smell as they struck the liquid. When they finally exposed the glowing pool of white-hot metal at the bottom of the trough—the slag and other impurities having run off during the process—Naruto then covered the metal with an inch of fine white ash, then leaned his shovel against the side of the smelter and went to sit on the bench by the forge. "What now?" Eragon asked as he joined him.

"Now we wait." Naruto told him with a smile.

"For what?" Eragon asked.

Naruto then gestured toward the sky, where the light from the setting sun painted a tattered array of clouds red and purple and gold. "It must be dark when we work the metal if we are to correctly judge its color. Also, the Brightsteel needs time to cool so that it will be soft and easy to shape." eh told Eragon. Reaching around behind his head, Naruto then undid the cord that held back his long blonde hair, then gathered up his hair again and retied the cord. "In the meantime, let us talk about your sword. How do you fight, with one hand or two?" he asked.

Eragon thought for a minute, then said, "It varies. If I have a choice, I'd prefer to wield a sword with one hand and carry a shield with my other. However, circumstances will not always be favorable to me, and so with that in mind I know that I will have to fight without a shield. Then I like being able to grip the hilt with both hands, so I can deliver a more powerful stroke. The pommel on Zar'roc was large enough to grasp with my left hand if I had to, but the ridges around the ruby were uncomfortable and they did not afford me a secure hold. It would be nice to have a slightly longer hilt." he told the much more ancient blonde honestly.

"I take it you do not want a true two-handed sword?" said Naruto.

Eragon shook his head. "No, it would be too big for fighting indoors." he said.

"That depends upon the size of the hilt and the blade combined, but in general, you are correct. Would you be amenable to a hand-and-a-half sword instead?" he asked Eragon.

An image flashed in Eragon's mind of Morzan's original sword, and he smiled. _Why not?_ thought Eragon. "Yes, a hand-and-a-half sword would be perfect, I think." he said.

"And how long would you like the blade?" he asked Eragon.

"No longer than Zar'roc's." he told Naruto.

Naruto gave a hum of thought "Mmh. Do you want a straight blade or a curved blade?" he asked.

"Straight."

"Have you any preferences as to the guard?"

"Not especially." he informed Naruto.

Crossing his arms, Naruto sat with his chin touching his palm which rested on his knee, his eyes heavy-lidded. His lips twitched. "What of the width of the blade? Remember, no matter how narrow it is, the sword shall not break." he informed the teenager.

"Perhaps it could be a little wider at the guard than Zar'roc was."

"Why?" Naruto questioned.

"I think it might look better."

A harsh, cracked laugh broke from Naruto's throat. "But how would that improve the use of the sword?"

Embarrassed, Eragon shifted on the bench, at a loss for words.

"Never ask a blacksmith to alter a weapon merely in order to improve its appearance," admonished Naruto. "A weapon is a tool, and if it is beautiful, then it is beautiful because it is useful. A sword that could not fulfill its function would be ugly to my eyes no matter how fair its shape, not even if it were adorned with the finest jewels and the most intricate engraving." The man pursed his lips, pushing them out as he thought. "So, a sword equally suited for the unrestrained bloodshed of a battlefield as it is for defending yourself in the narrow tunnels under Farthen Dûr. A sword for all occasions, of middling length, but for the hilt, which shall be longer than average." Naruto thought aloud.

"A sword for killing Galbatorix," said Eragon.

Naruto nodded his head, "And as such, it must be well protected against magic. . . ." his chin sank to his chest again. "Armor has improved a great deal in the past eight thousand years, so the tip will need to be narrower than I used to make them, the better to pierce plate and mail and to slip into the gaps between the various pieces. Mmh." From a pouch by his side, Naruto withdrew a knotted piece of twine, with which he took numerous measurements of Eragon's hands and arms. Afterward, he retrieved a wrought-iron poker from the forge and tossed it toward Eragon. He caught it with one hand and raised an eyebrow at the ancient rider. Naruto motioned toward him with a finger and said, "Go on now. Up on your feet and let me see how you move with a sword, like when we first met."

Walking out from under the roof of the open-walled forge, Eragon obliged him by demonstrating several of the forms Brom had taught him. After a minute, he heard the clink of metal on stone, then Naruto coughed and said, "Oh, this is hopeless." he stepped in front of Eragon, holding another poker. His brow furrowed with a fierce scowl as he raised the poker before him in a salute and shouted, "Have at you, dragon rider!" in mock fury.

Naruto's heavy poker whistled through the air as he swung at him with a strong slashing blow. Dancing to the side, Eragon parried the attack. The poker jumped in his hand as the two rods of metal collided. For a brief while, he and Naruto mildly sparred. Although it was obvious he had not practiced his swordsmanship for some time, Eragon still found him to be a formidable opponent. At last they were forced to stop because the soft iron of the pokers had bent until the rods were as crooked as the branches of a yew tree. Naruto then collected Eragon's poker, then carried the two mangled pieces of metal over to a pile of broken tools. When he returned, the man lifted his chin and said, "Now I know exactly what shape your sword should have."

"But how will you make it?"

A twinkle of amusement appeared in Naruto's eyes. "I won't. You shall make the sword instead of me, Eragon." he told the boy.

Eragon gaped at him for a moment, then sputtered and said, "Me? But I was never apprenticed to a blacksmith or a bladesmith. I have not the skill to forge even a common brush knife."

The twinkle in Naruto's eyes brightened. "Nevertheless, you shall be the one to make this sword." he informed the boy.

"But how? Will you stand beside me and give me orders as I hammer the metal?" he questioned.

"Hardly," said Naruto, "No, I shall guide your actions from within your mind so that your hands may do what mine cannot. It is not a perfect solution, but I can think of no other means of giving a rider a perfect blade. Besides I have always usually given any rider that wielded a blade a good dose of knowledge on forgery before I had them make their own blades. However we have only two weeks before the Urgal's and Durza arrive thus we have to do it like this. I will also do this with Arya and Murtagh so don't worry, it will be a walk in the park." he informe the dragon rider as he crossed his arms across his chest and took a deep breath and cleared his throat.

Eragon frowned. "If you move my hands for me, how is that any different from making the sword yourself?"

Naruto's expression darkened and, in a brusque voice, he said, "Do you want this sword or not?" while he crossed his arms in annoyance.

"I do."

"Then refrain from pestering me with such questions. Making the sword through you is different because I think it is different. If I believed otherwise, then my ability to train you would prevent me from participating in the process. So, unless you wish to return to the king dead, you would be wise to remain silent on the subject."

"Yes, Master Naruto." Eragon responded to the man.

They went to the smelter then, and Naruto had Saphira pry the still-warm mass of congealed brightsteel from the bottom of the brick trough. "Break it into fist-sized pieces," Naruto directed, and withdrew to a safe distance. Lifting her front leg, Saphira stamped upon the rippled beam of brightsteel with all her strength. The earth shook, and the brightsteel cracked in several places. Three more times Saphira stamped upon the metal before Naruto was satisfied with the results.

The immortal blonde then gathered up the sharp lumps of metal in his apron and carried them to a low table next to the forge. There he sorted the metal according to its hardness, which, or so he told Eragon, he was able to determine by the color and texture of the fractured metal. "Some is too hard and some is too soft," he said, "and while I could remedy that if I wanted to, it would require another heating. So we will only use the pieces that are already suitable for a sword. On the edges of the sword will go a slightly harder steel" he said as he touched a cluster of pieces that had a brilliant, sparkling grain "the better to take a keen edge. The middle of the sword shall be made of a slightly softer steel" he touched a cluster of pieces that were grayer and not so bright "the better to bend and to absorb the shock of a blow. Before the metal can be forged into shape, though, it must be worked to rid it of the remaining impurities." he said.

 _ **"How is that done?"**_ asked Saphira.

"That you shall see momentarily." Naruto said and then went to one of the poles that supported the roof of the forge, sat with his back against it, crossed his legs, and closed his eyes, face still and composed. "Are you ready, Eragon?" he asked.

"I am," said Eragon, despite the tension gathered in his belly.

The first thing Eragon noticed about Naruto as their minds met was the low chords that echoed through the dark and tangled landscape of his thoughts. The music was slow and deliberate and cast in a strange and unsettling key that scraped on his nerves. What it implied about Naruto's character, Eragon was not sure, but the eerie melody caused him to reconsider the wisdom of allowing him to control his flesh. But then he thought of Saphira sitting next to the forge, watching over him, and his trepidation receded, and he lowered the last of the defenses around his consciousness.

It felt to Eragon like a piece of raw wool sliding over his skin as Naruto enveloped his mind with his own, insinuating himself into the most private areas of his being. He shivered at the contact and almost withdrew from it, but then Naruto's rough voice sounded within his skull " _Relax, and all shall be well."_ Naruto told him in his mind.

 _"Yes, Naruto."_ Eragon stated.

Then Naruto began to lift his arms, shift his legs, roll his head, and otherwise experiment with the abilities of his body. Strange as it was for Eragon to feel his head and limbs move without his direction, it was stranger still when his eyes began to flick from place to place, seemingly of their own accord. The sensation of helplessness kindled a burst of sudden panic within Eragon. When Naruto walked him forward and his foot struck the corner of the forge and it seemed as if he were going to fall, Eragon immediately reasserted command over his faculties and grabbed the horn of the anvil to steady himself.

 _"Do not interfere"_ snapped Naruto, _"If your nerve fails you at the wrong moment during the forging, you could cause yourself harm."_ he said.

"So could you if you're not careful", Eragon retorted.

 _"Be patient, boy. I shall have mastered this by the time it is dark."_

While they waited for the last of the light to fade from the velvet sky, Naruto prepared the forge and practiced wielding various tools. His initial clumsiness with Eragon's body soon disappeared, although once he reached for a hammer and rammed the tips of his fingers into the top of a table. The pain made Eragon's eyes water. Naruto apologized and said, "Your arms are longer than mine." A few minutes later, when they were about to begin, he commented, "It is fortunate you have the speed and strength like that of an elf would, else we would have no hope of finishing this tonight." Naruto told him.

Taking the pieces of hard and soft brightsteel he had decided to use, Naruto placed them into the forge. At the blonde's request, Saphira heated the steel, opening her jaws only a fraction of an inch so that the blue and white flames that poured from her mouth remained focused in a narrow stream and did not spill over into the rest of the workshop. The roaring pillar of fire illuminated the entire atrium with a fierce blue light and made Saphira's scales sparkle and flash with blinding brilliance. Naruto then had Eragon remove the brightsteel from the torrent of flames with a pair of tongs once the metal began to glow cherry red.

He laid it on the anvil and, with a series of quick blows from a sledgehammer, flattened the lumps of metal into plates that were no more than a quarter of an inch thick. The surface of the red-hot steel glittered with incandescent motes. As he finished with each plate, Naruto dropped it into a nearby trough of brine. Having flattened all of the brightsteel, Naruto pulled the plates out of the trough, the brine warm against Eragon's arm, and scoured each plate with a piece of sandstone to remove the black scales that had formed on the surface of the metal. The scouring exposed the crystalline structure of the metal, which Naruto examined with great attentiveness.

He further sorted the metal by relative hardness and purity according to the qualities the crystals displayed. Eragon was privy to Naruto's every thought and feeling, by reason of their closeness. The depth of his knowledge amazed him; he knew and saw things within the metal he had not suspected existed, and the calculations he made concerning its treatment were beyond his understanding. He also sensed he was dissatisfied with how he had handled the sledgehammer while flattening the steel. Naruto's dis-satisfaction continued to grow until he said, "Bah! Look at these dents in the metal! I cannot forge a blade like this. My control over your arms and hands is not fine enough to craft a sword worthy of note." in a annoyed tone.

Before Eragon could attempt to reason with her, Saphira said, " ** _The tools do not the artist make, Master Naruto. Surely you can find a way to compensate for this inconvenience."_**

"Inconvenience?" snorted Naruto, "I have no more coordination than a child baking cookies. I am a stranger in a stranger's house." Still grumbling, he subsided into mental deliberations that were incomprehensible to Eragon, then said, "Well, I may have a solution, but I warn you, I shall not continue if I am unable to maintain my usual level of craftsmanship." he told the boy. He did not explain the solution to either Eragon or Saphira but, one by one, placed the plates of steel on the anvil and cracked them into flakes no wider than rose petals. Gathering up half the flakes of the harder brightsteel, Naruto stacked them into a brick, which he then coated with clay and birch bark to hold them together.

The brick went on a thick steel paddle with a seven-foot-long handle, similar to those used by bakers to insert and remove loaves of bread from a hot oven. Naruto then laid the end of the paddle in the center of the forge and then backed Eragon as far away as he could and still have him hold on to the handle. Then he asked Saphira to resume breathing fire, and again the atrium glowed with a flickering blue radiance. The heat was so intense, Eragon felt as if his exposed skin were crisping, and he saw that the granite stones of which the forge was made had acquired a bright yellow glow.

The brightsteel could easily have taken over half an hour to reach the appropriate temperature in a charcoal fire, but it required only a few minutes in the withering inferno of Saphira's flames before it turned white. The moment it did, Naruto ordered Saphira to cease breathing fire. Darkness engulfed the forge as Saphira closed her jaws. Rushing Eragon forward, Naruto had him transport the glowing brick of clay-covered steel to the anvil, where he seized a hammer and welded the disparate flakes of brightsteel into a cohesive whole. he continued to pound on the metal, elongating it out into a bar, then made a cut in the middle, folded the metal back on itself, and welded the two pieces together.

The bell-like peals of ringing metal echoed off the ancient trees that surrounded the atrium. Naruto then had Eragon return the brightsteel to the forge once its color had faded from white to yellow, and again Saphira bathed the metal with the fire from her belly. Six times they heated and folded the brightsteel, and each time the metal became smoother and more flexible, until it could bend without tearing. As Eragon hammered the steel, his every action dictated by Naruto, the ancient rider then began to sing, both with the ancient language and his own. Together, their voices formed a not-unpleasant harmony that rose and fell with the beats of the hammer.

A tingle crawled down Eragon's spine as he felt Naruto channel a steady flow of energy into the words they were mouthing, and he realized that the song contained spells of making, shaping, and binding. With their voices two, Naruto sang of the metal that lay on the anvil, describing its properties, altering them in ways that exceeded Eragon's understanding, and imbuing the brightsteel with a complex web of enchantments designed to give it strength and resilience beyond that of any ordinary metal. Of Eragon's hammer arm Naruto also sang, and under the gentle influence of her crooning, every blow he struck with his arm landed upon its intended target.

Naruto then quenched the bar of brightsteel after the sixth and final fold was complete. Naruto repeated the entire process with the other half of the hard brightsteel, forging an identical bar to the first. Then he had Eragon gather up the fragments of the softer steel, which were then folded and welded ten times before forming it into a short, heavy wedge. Next, Naruto had Saphira reheat the two bars of harder steel. Naruto then lay the shining rods side by side on the anvil, grasped both of them at either end with a pair of tongs, and then twisted the rods around each other seven times. Sparks shot into the air as he hammered upon the twists to weld them into a single piece of metal.

The resulting mass of brightsteel Naruto folded, welded, and pounded back out to length another six times. When Naruto was pleased with the quality of the metal, he flattened the brightsteel into a thick rectangular sheet, cut the sheet in half lengthwise with a sharp chisel, and bent each of the two halves down their middle, so they were in the shape of long, shallow V's. And all that, Eragon estimated, Naruto was able to accomplish within the course of an hour and a half. He marveled at his sheer working speed, even though it was his own body that carried out the tasks.

Never before had he seen a smith shape metal with such ease; what would have taken any other blacksmith untold hours took Naruto only minutes. And yet no matter how demanding the forging was, Naruto continued to sing, weaving a fabric of spells within the brightsteel and guiding Eragon's arm with infallible accuracy. Amid the frenzy of noise, fire, sparks, and exertion, Eragon thought he glimpsed, as Naruto raked his eyes across the forge, a trio of slender figures standing by the edge of the atrium. Saphira confirmed his suspicion a moment later when she said," _ **Eragon, we are not alone."**_

 _"Who is it?"_ he asked. Saphira sent him an image of the two other rider's, Brom and Ajihad. Naruto gave a shrug and continued his work while ignoring the audience he had gained. With that Naruto wasted no more time talking. He then had Eragon place the wedge of brightsteel between the two V-shaped strips and hammer on them until the strips nearly enveloped the wedge and friction held the three pieces together. Then Naruto welded the pieces into a whole, and while the metal was still hot, he began to draw it out and form a rough blank of the sword. The soft wedge became the spine of the blade, while the two harder strips became the sides, edges, and point.

Once the blank was nearly as long as the finished sword, the work slowed as Naruto returned to the tang and carefully hammered his way up the blade, establishing the final angles and proportions. Naruto then had Saphira heat the blade in segments of no more than six or seven inches at a time, which he then arranged by holding the blade over one of Saphira's nostrils, through which Saphira would release a single jet of fire. A host of writhing shadows fled toward the perimeter of the atrium every time the fire sprang into existence. Eragon watched with amazement as his hands transformed the crude lump of metal into an elegant instrument of war.

With every blow, the outline of the blade became clearer, as if the brightsteel wanted to be a sword and was eager to assume the shape Rhunön desired. At last the forging came to a close, and there on the anvil lay a long black blade, which, although it was still rough and incomplete, already radiated a sense of deadly purpose. Naruto then allowed Eragon's tired arms to rest while the blade cooled by air, then he had Eragon take the blade to another corner of the loaned workshop, where she had arranged six different grinding wheels and, on a small bench, a wide assortment of files, scrapers, and abrasive stones.

He then fixed the blade between two blocks of wood and spent the next hour planing the sides of the sword with a drawknife, as well as refining the contours of the blade with files. As with the hammering, every stroke of the drawknife and every scrape of a file seemed to have twice the effect it normally would; it was as if the tools knew exactly how much steel to remove and would remove no more. When he was done filing, Naruto built a charcoal fire in the forge, and while he waited for the fire to mature, he mixed a slurry of dark, fine-grained clay, ash, powdered pumice, and crystallized juniper sap. He painted the blade with the concoction, slathering twice as much on the spine as he did along the edges and by the point.

The thicker the solution of clay, the slower the underlying metal would cool when it was quenched and, as a result, the softer that area of the sword would become. The clay lightened as Naruto dried it with a quick incantation. At the direction of the Ancient Rider, Eragon went to the forge. He lay the sword flat upon the bed of scintillating coals and, pumping the bellows with his free hand, slowly pulled it toward his hip. Once the tip of the blade came free of the fire, Naruto turned it over and repeated the sequence. Naruto continued to draw the blade through the coals until both edges had acquired an even orange tone and the spine of the sword was bright red in color.

Then, with a single smooth motion, Naruto then lifted the sword from the coals, swept the glowing bar of steel through the air, and plunged it into the trough of water next to the forge. An explosive cloud of steam erupted from the surface of the water, which hissed and sizzled and bubbled around the blade. After a minute, the roiling water subsided, and Naruto then withdrew the now pearl-gray sword. Returning it to the fire, she brought the whole sword to the same low heat, so as to reduce the brittleness of the edges, and then quenched it once more. Eragon had expected Naruto to relinquish the hold on his body after they had forged, hardened, and tempered the blade, but to his surprise, Naruto remained in his mind and continued to control his limbs.

Naruto then had him douse the forge, then he walked Eragon back to the bench with the files and scrapers and abrasive stones. There Naruto sat him, and making use of ever finer stones, he polished the blade. From Naruto's memories, Eragon learned that he would normally spend a week or more polishing a blade, but because of the song they sang, Naruto, through him, was able to complete the task in a mere four hours, in addition to carving a narrow groove down the middle of each side of the blade. As the brightsteel grew smoother, the true beauty of the metal was revealed; within it, Eragon could see a shimmering, cable-like pattern, every line of which marked the transition between two layers of the velvety steel.

And along each edge of the sword was a rippling, silvery white band as wide as his thumb, which made it appear as if the edges burned with tongues of frozen fire. The muscles in Eragon's right arm gave way as Naruto was covering the tang with decorative cross-hatching, and the file he was holding slipped off the tang and fell from his fingers. The extent of his exhaustion surprised him, for he had been concentrating upon the sword to the exclusion of all else. "Enough" said Naruto, and suddenly he removed himself from Eragon's mind without further ado.

Shocked by the sudden absence, Eragon swayed on his seat and nearly lost his balance before he regained control over his rebellious limbs. "But we're not finished!" he protested, turning toward Naruto. The night sounded unnaturally quiet to him without the strains of their extended duet.

Naruto snorted and rose from where he had been sitting cross-legged against the pole and shook his head. "I have no more need of you Eragon. Go and sleep until dawn. I'll have Saphira come and get you when I deem my work satisfactory enough." He told Eragon.

"But—" Eragon begun to argue.

Naruto however wouldn't have it "You are tired, and even with my magic, you are liable to ruin the sword if you continue to work on it. Now that the blade is done, I can attend to the rest without interference of ruining the blade and its bond to you as a Rider, so go and get some rest boy." he told Eragon. With a sigh Eragon nodded his head and begun to walk away, only to stop and turn around.

He cleared his throat as he watched Naruto reached the newly forged sword, "How long did it take to do all that?" he asked.

Naruto snorted, "Around six and a half hours, now go get your rest. I'll finish this and then give it to you. After that I will get some rest for myself and then do Murtagh's and Arya's swords in the next three days. After that swordsmanship training begins until the day before the Urgal's arrive." he told Eragon. With no other option, the young boy did as he was told and left the blonde immortal to his work. He was pleased with how he did with the sword, and soon he would have to make two more the same way the next few days.

* * *

 **And that is my new story Savior of Alegasia. Leave a comment and I will see you later.**


	21. Chapter 21-Take Over Dragon Soul

**Future story/Story challenge for you so enjoy**

* * *

 **Disclaimer I don't own Naruto or Fairy Tail (Or the Eragon Dragon Names) as they have their respective owners**

* * *

 _Summary: he is the oldest of the Strauss Siblings and he is very protective of them. When they were young a dragon attacked their home village and destroyed it. Naruto was forced to use what little knowledge of his families magic and fight it. However instead of forcing the beast to retreat, he took over it, and became the dragon where he killed the original dragon. However it wasn't the only thing to happen. As he was fighting the original dragon, he had lost himself to the power of the Full Body Take Over and nearly kills his siblings in the process. His only saving grace is a man named Gildarts. Watch as Naruto Strauss leaves behind a trail of destruction, broken hearts, and mischief as he blazes across the land of Fiore._

* * *

 _Naruto will have a total of ten Dragon Souls to take over, including Acnologia (so essentially eleven, but Acnologia won't be his most powerful Take Over Form) much later on in the story, not during Tenrou as I might do it during Tartaros or somewhere around there._

 _Take Over Dragon Soul (Dragon Names/Spells)-Spell: Take Over Dragon Soul: Crystal Wing/Dragon Name: Morzan (Third most powerful Take Over Spell), Spell: Take Over Dragon Soul: Poison Wing/Dragon Name: Umaroth, Spell: Take Over Dragon Soul: Moon/Sun Wing/Dragon Name(s): Shruikan/Glaedr, Spell: Take Over Dragon Soul: Lava Wing/Dragon Name: Belgabad (Most powerful Take Over Spell), Spell: Take Over Dragon Soul: Sky/Ice Wing/Dragon Name(s): Cuaroc/Bid'Daum, Spell: Take Over Dragon Soul: Forest Wing/Dragon Name: Veleno, Spell: Take Over Dragon Soul: Light/Dark Wing/Dragon Name(s): Vanilor/Hirador_

 _Powerful Naruto/SS-Class Naruto. Take-Over Dragon Soul Naruto, (1) Crystal Dragon Slayer Magic Naruto (Ruby, Emerald, Jade, Sapphire), (2) Poison Dragon Slayer Magic Naruto, (3/4) Moon/Sun Dragon Slayer Naruto, (5) Lava Dragon Slayer Magic Naruto, (6/7) Fire/Ice Dragon Slayer Magic Naruto, (8) Forest Dragon Slayer Magic Naruto, (9/10) White/Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic Naruto, Smart Naruto, Super Strength Naruto_

 _Naruto Harem-Naruto x Erza x Ultear x Gabrielle (Female Gajeel) x Juvia x Cana  
_

* * *

He was scared, more than ever before in his life. He had come running into the home he and his siblings resided in ever since his parents had left and never returned. He was the oldest of four, so it was his responsibility to make sure his younger siblings stayed safe, happy and unharmed. But this was not something he could fight. He knew it as well, as the only thing that could kill the monster he had seen demolishing his home was a Dragon Slayer. That's right, a Dragon Slayer for you see the creature that was currently attacking his home was the legendary creature, a dragon.

He was holding Mirajane close as she cuddled Elfman and Lisanna to her chest in order to protect their younger siblings. However their sense of security was taken away when the roof was torn off the house. Naruto felt himself scream in fright, and he heard his siblings join him as he screamed out his fear. When he managed to somewhat gain control over his screaming he managed to get a much better look at the legendary creature attacking his home. Not that it couldn't be helped as the damned dragon literally towered above them almost as if it were touching the sky way overhead of the family.

The dragon is a large red, scaly large dragon with most notably crystallized features protruding from its body, such as the horns and claws. Its jaw is spiky, while the wings are in the same design with jagged edges coming from them. The body is mostly made of crystal's; the entirety of the dragons back is covered in large, red jagged rubies. Additionally it has two sharp horns which have four large, elongated plates extending backward on either side of them. Attached to the dragon's chin, is a protrusion that resembles an arrowhead. Of all its draconian features, the most notable are the exceeding amount of sharp protrusions on the various parts of the body.

Large tusks jut out from and curve around either side of the beasts jaw; two large horns that stick out from the back of the head; two long maxillary canines protrude from the bottom jaw; the chin is rather sharp; and it has a horn on the snout; the scapulars of the dragon's wings also feature large, spiked protrusions. It has a long row of sharp pointed row of spikes similar to crystals running from the back of the neck to the base of the tail. The head is shaped like that of a diamond, and very narrow. The claws it has on its feet can be described to look "four times sharper than average claws" due to them being serrated which give it a better grip on ice or extremely sloped surfaces.

Around the dragon's mouth and climbing up the snout, and on various other parts of his body, the dragon features dark black, jagged markings. Additionally, the dragon's cavernous mouth is filled with obsidian colored razor sharp teeth, and has claws with long, sharp, nails. The dragon's ears taper off to one side and feature darkened ends. unfashionably it also has two, long strands of hair on the chin. In the areas between, such as the underbelly, biceps and calves, the scales seem to disappear and instead gives way to cross-hatched scales that resemble chain mail. For each of its four legs the dragon's four-fingered claws are complete with dark green emerald, shiny talons.

Each claw sports five talons each: four in the front, and one in the back. The dragon's lower body, specifically its chin, chest, stomach, inner tail, thighs, and arms, are Magenta in color, and appear to be rather smooth. It's stomach, and lower body are decorated by spiraling, black markings.

s

* * *

s

Elfman leapt out from behind his cover and charged at his siblings with the intent to help them out. He started making his way over to his older sister, "I'm gonna help Nii-sama." he told his younger sister Lisanna

"Elf-niichan you can't! If you-" she started to say, only for him to interrupt her.

"Don't argue! Just go!" He yelled while throwing out his hand for her to stay quiet and leave.

Naruto was striking the dragon in the eye, consistently, with a large mallet, "What's wrong buddy, is there something in your eye?" he asked as he felt himself grin and then hit the orb once more, "Come on I can't miss here." he stated to the dragon and himself, and then hit the dragon's eye twice more. He then looked to Mira and narrowed his eyes at his younger sibling "I thought I told you to take our siblings and run already?!" he yelled at her.

Mira shook her head "I can't do that Onii-san, I wanna help." she responded. Naruto whacked the dragon's eyeball again and looked around where he spotted a roll of rope on the ground near their position.

Pointing it out he called to his sister "See that rope?" he asked getting a nod from Mira when she looked at it, "Take it and tie it to one of the legs, and then wrp it around another, we'll trip this sonuvabitch." he said loudly.

Mira nodded her head and quickly fetched the rope. With the dragon more concerned about the blonde constantly poking its eye it didn't even notice as Mirajane tied the rope around one of the front ankles before securing it around the other. As it gave a roar it also tried to re-position itself, however the rope was wrapped well enough around its ankle that when it went to step froward it fell right onto the ground with a huff, snapping the rope as it did. Naruto was holding a horn tightly as the Dragon fell, and when it stopped moving he looked to his sister, "Ok that's enough from you go to Elfman and Lisanna and take them away from here." he said in a stern voice leaving no room for argument before he went back to what he was doing before, poking the dragons eyeball.

Mira didn't have any room to argue at this point so she just nodded and ran towards her younger siblings like she was told as the dragon pulled itself up. It was a this time that Elfman came running up, "What's going on?" he asked as Mira stopped in front of him.

She narrowed her eyes "Where's Lisanna? Wait never mind that we need to leave. Onii-sama has this handled." she said as she begun to drag her brother away from where the dragon was.

Elfman stumbled behind her "B-But Nee-chan what about Nii-sama?" he asked her.

Mira looked at Elfman "He has it handled, sheesh didn't I tell you that already?" she huffs out.

Naruto was now on the ground, no longer poking the dragon's eye as it had dislodged him somehow and he lost his mallot, and now he was thinking of another way to handle the situation. Looking around he spotted a really, seriously a really, large boulder that was the size of a horse carriage. He never really understood the situations he got himself into sometimes. He was just lucky he had learned a small amount about magic and devoted some time to using it to creat his Strength Magic which as it sounded amplified ones raw power ten to twenty sometimes even thirty, forty to fifty times over. Picking the rock up overhead, he simply gave a huff and threw it right at the reptile.

The stone landed against the dragon's face and caused it to stumble back in pain. Naruto jumped using his enhanced strength and landed on the muzzle of the ancient reptile and started to punch it over and over again, yelling as he felt each and every one of his punches make a crunch into the creatures face.

 **"GRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"** the dragon roared out before it struck the white haired man away and roared in primal anger at its beaten state. Naruto rose back up without missing a beat and charged forward where he then tackled the dragon's leg, knocking it off its balance and almost tipping it over... The dragon gave a roar of anger and raised a leg before it slammed its leg and kicked Naruto back in anger. Naruto was hurt by the heavy kick before he looked up to see the dragon raising its arm and forming a fist. Naruto narrowed his eyes and raised his arm to his right side to guard the attack before it crippled him.

But the swing still hit him so hard that his own fist actually dug into his face and ripped up the tissue beneath his eye. Naruto was sent flying through the air and violently crashed into the stone surrounding his home before he flopped on the ground. His magic deactivated and he laid motionless on the ground, eyes wide open and blood dripped down the right side of his face from the horrible gash going from his right eye down his cheek. "NARUTO!" his siblings called out to him. This drew the dragons attention and it then looked over to Mirajane and pounced at her, trying to crush her with its arms butit didn't work as Naruto's siblings were quick to get out of the way of the dragon.

However the dragon didn't let up and started to chase them like a cat would a mouse. So while it paid attention to the younger siblings it failed to notice the protective brother charging at it. " **GAH**!" Naruto yelled out as he circled his arms around the dragon's legs and tried to pull it away from his sister. He struggled to stand on his feet and everything was blurry from pain but... He couldn't abandon them now.

Mira stared at him in shock, "Nii-sama! Get away from here! You can't fight anymore, we'll be alright!" she called out to him.

"N-no!" Naruto said as he continued to struggle as he tried to pull the dragon's leg away from his sister long enough to give her an opening to flee with his siblings, but to no avail. He couldn't find the strength to fight anymore. He panted, "I-I can't leave you...I won't...n-not when you need me here." he told his still shocked siblings.

"You can't do anything here! You're too hurt! Please!" Lisanna pleaded with him.

"I-I'll protect you...all three of you...t-that's the job Mom and Dad left me with...I won't-" he tried to say as he struggled to fight with his remaining power. Naruto looked up with blurry eyes to see that his enemy didn't even notice he had grabbed onto it. He wasn't even worthy of being acknowledged by this damn monster. All it had on its mind was to try and kill his sisters and baby brother. And he couldn't do anything. Naruto growled as he looked up in horror before his head fell and his eyes were covered by his hair. He gripped the dragon's leg even tighter as his whole body started to glow, "Y-you bastard..." he groaned out in rage, his true magic activating for the first time in his seventeen ears of life.

Mira opened her eyes long enough to see Elfman being bathed in a bright light. She panicked, "Naruto Nii-chan no! You know you can't use Take Over on a creature not aligned with your soul, Mom and Dad told us countless times one needs calm emotions to control their Magic!" she called out to her brother in fear, not knowing that this was the very creature his heart and soul saw him as.

"You-you think you can just hurt my siblings...and I won't be able to stop you?! You have another thing coming!" he yelled out.

"Don't-" Elfman called out to him.

"GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS AWAY FROM MY SIBLINGS YOU BASTAAAA **AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR-"** Naruto screamed only for it to change from its angry tone to a dark, beastly roar. The dragon stopped applying weight as it saw a bright light coming off the ground near its leg. It turned around to see a small figure of pure light taking several steps back away from it. Before it started to grow in size until it was exactly the same height as it was. The light faded away and standing opposite of the dragon was an exact duplicate of it. Same massive size. Same body type. Same everything. The only difference was that the copy had an ivory mane of crystal's running down its back instead if an scarlet one.

And underneath the duplicate's right eye was a fresh gash that still dripped with blood. Mira looked on in horror as her brother had taken the form of the dragon. But the real dragon did not bend to his whim or follow his instructions. It was still the same. Which meant... Naruto didn't fully control it. She shook her head with horror evident in her eyes, "Oh god no... oh god please not my brother..." she whimpered as tears formed in her eyes.

The original dragon sniffed the air around Naruto's first Take-Over form as it recognized the same smell from its body coming off from this reflection. It started to huff and growl as the white-haired dragon just stood completely still. They were motionless for a moment... Until Naruto's dragon form slammed a mighty uppercut into the original dragon snapping its head back, forcing it to reel back in confusion, and he then struck again with its tail across the face sending the original dragon sprawling. The original dragon stood up and gave off a loud roar that tore the ground apart as it looked at its newest enemy, itself. Flapping its wings it took to the sky, but it didn't fly off.

Instead it begun to gather an immense amount of power between its jaws shocking Mirajane and the younger Strauss siblings with the amount of magic it was gathering. However Naruto wasn't idle either and he jumped at the dragon, but he didn't aim to tackle the original. Instead he latched his powerful jaws onto the lower right hind-leg and be dragged the original dragon down to the ground forcing it to release the magic it had been gathering, enabling the initial attack inert. The original dragon let out a cry of surprise as it was forced to stop its attack, only for it to yelp in shock as it found itself being flung away as Naruto snapped his neck to the right while releasing the dragon.

The dragon rolled cross the ground and leveled several houses as it was sent tumbling away in a massive cloud of dirt and dust. Naruto's draconian form turned towards its enemy, and the two dragon's charged. Rather than start their fight in the sky as actual dragons normally would, and due to the fact Naruto had yet to actually gain control over its wings, they ran across the ground. The ground shook and quaked with each step the twin dragons took as they raced at one another intent to tear each other apart. The two met in the middle in a flurry of rage, claws, wings, talons, and teeth. Naruto's dragon form was pushed back as the original dragon lunged forward at him.

Recovering quickly Naruto gave a roar as he lunged forward at his target, saliva pouring out of his jaws. Naruto was unprepared as the original launched a solid right hook to his jaws and sent his head crashing down while causing a larger cloud of dust to rise up around the two dragons. With Naruto now down the original dragon grasped Naruto by his tail and bit into it getting a roar of rage from the transformed human. Naruto stood up and turned around and latched his jaws onto the back of the original dragon's neck. Placing both hands onto the neck of the dragon he then shoved it down into the ground getting a roar of surprise.

Raising itself onto its hind-legs the original dragon shoved Naruto away and ran off down the road. While Naruto rose back up, the cloud of dust slowly settling from their brief confrontation, the original dragon sprinted several dozen yards and then turned around and skidded to a halt. With that done it begun readying its signature attack and gathered raw magic in its jaws. Then with Naruto, still under the influence of his magic, the white haired teen burst from the cloud of dust and ran in the opposite direction as his enemy where he stopped near the entrance to the valley he called home.

As he ran the original dragon took aim, and released a small spherical object from its mouth. Seeing the object, Naruto leapt over it where it crashed into a valley wall and detonated with a might explosion. The real dragon growled as it quickly formed another in its jaws and released it, only to have the same effects as before. Again and again it shot at Naruto, only for the teen to dodge them all without trying. Suddenly in a surprising change of tactic Naruto started to turn as he sprinted in the direction of the original dragon. As he raced towards it Naruto filled his jaws with the dragon's magic, and released it right at the original.

The real dragon ducked under the extremely well aimed attack, and nearly stumbled at the amount of power Naruto had placed in the attack. With a leap it was now airborne with its wings fully spread as it worked to kill Naruto. As it leapt up, another explosion shook the earth from where the original once stood as another explosion rocked the valley. Skidding to a halt Naruto and the dragon begun trading attacks. The dragon released a triad of spheres from its mouth causing Naruto to run from them in a circular formation where each one exploded as they landed behind him with shattering force.

Naruto turned and let loose a couple of attacks from his jaws, only for them to miss and hit the walls of the valley behind the dragon. Explosion after explosion shook the valley as Naruto continued to lay waste to the earthen walls of his once lush home. However what nobody saw was that a orange haired man was hearing all of it, the roaring, explosions and the shaking of the earth. A pillar of light burst from the ground and lit the sky up, only to be followed by another and then another one. Almost a constant barrage of light pillars burst from the ground as Naruto attacked his enemy.

Gildarts narrowed his eyes as he watched and heard the battle taking place, "Just what the hell did they pick a fight with?" he questioned himself. He took a breath and sighed and thus he begun to march in the direction of the battle. Naruto was tired of his enemy dodging him, and thus gave a roar as he spread his wings for the first time, and he leapt up and succeeded in tackling it to the ground. Raising a fist Naruto brought it down just as fast. The transformed teen let out a loud roar as he continued to land blow after blow against the original. After several punches, the original grabbed the strike before it could land and countered with its own punches.

Mira watched as the two monsters continued to trade blows. She was shocked to see both of them revert to just pure feral, instinctive bashing. Her brother wasn't even trying to stop the dragon anymore, concerned only with beating it to death as he succumbed to his rage. Naruto leaned left and managed to avoid a swipe from the original dragon. With a loud roar he simply grabbed the real dragon by the head and started to beat the legendary creatures head into the ground. Again and again he slammed the dragon's head into the ground, and soon blood was flaying through the air as he started to crush the dragon's skull with his fist.

On and on he continued to beat the dragon into the ground where eventually a squelching sound was heard as he had completely demolished the real dragon's head. Mirajane watched in horror as Naruto's arms started to become coated in blood. The original dragon's body jumped up a few times with each punch before it laid on the ground lifeless. But Naruto just gave into his instincts and continued smashing until there was nothing but a mushy puddle. It was just overkill at this point. Mira's voice hitched, "N-Nii-sama-" she said in a scared tone.

" **GRAAAH**!"Naruto bellowed out.

"N-Nii-sama , stop-" she cried out in fright.

 **"GRRRRRAAAAHHHHH-"** Naruto roared out again, ignoring her completely.

"NII-SAMA IT'S DEAD!" she yelled out.

The Take-Over Dragon stopped pounding its fists into the bloody corpse and started panting heavily. It lifted its hulking body up off the deceased dragon as drops of blood fell from his hands. The scene was tense after the brutal execution as Mira took a step towards her brother. She looked up at his large scaly form and worriedly asked, "Naruto Nii-san?...If you can hear me, please-" she started to say worriedly.

The Take-Over Dragon however, swung out its tail at her and struck Mira's right arm, catching her by surprise as she tried to pierce the fog that was once his mind. She was sent flying through the the air and broke through several of buildings before she finally slowed down. Mira gasped in pain as she looked down at her side. Her arm was broken like a twig, feeling and seeing where the fracture occurred and protruded against her skin. She spit up some blood before looking back up at the monster that was once her beloved older beloved brother. The new dragon threw its head back and bellowed its triumph- **"GGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"**

Mira strated sobbing, in both pain and sorrow, at what her brother had become. The sound of somebody running caught her attention causing her to turn where she saw a man wearing a traveling suit meant for long trips running at her and her siblings. Skidding to a stop he knelt beside the injured girl and her shaking siblings, "Are you kids alright?I saw then end of the fight, but nothing else beyond that." he said to the trio of Strauss siblings.

Lisanna pointed to her transformed brother "N-Ni-sama used a Take-Over Spell and lost control as he tried to protect us." she cried as her brother continued to wreak havoc on the empty houses around him.

Gildarts looked to Naruto and felt his heart break a bit at the news. He knew how the Take Over Magic worked. To use the powerful magic, **Take Over** allows the user to, essentially, _"take over"_ the power (or the body, in the case of a Vulcan) of an entity and use it to fight. It can increase the power, strength, and speed of the Caster, sometimes adding a new skill, such as flying or breathing underwater. One can only _"take over"_ the power of beings that they truly "know". Take Over can also be used to control another entity or another entity's abilities. However, it is unknown if the entity one takes control of takes over the abilities of has to have the characteristics of the Caster's specific type of Take Over magic.

Nodding his head he stood up "Alright then. Here's what I want you kids to do. I want you to run, and don't look back as it's going to get ugly here fast. I'm going to stop your brother, and I will make sure that you guys don't ever have to experience this type of pain ever again, I promise." he told them.

Mirajane looked from the stranger, to her brother, and then the stranger "W-why... why are you willing to go so far for us, we're just a group of orphans." she told him.

Gildarts looked back with a smile, "Because, it's the right thing to do." he said simply with a smile on his face.

Lisanna stepped forward "W-who are you mister?" she asked him.

The Ace of Fairy Tail couldn't help but smile "My name... is Gildarts Clive. Now why don't you guys just go on and get going, I got your brother." he told them as he returned his gaze to Naruto.

* * *

 **Well t** **here you have it, A Naruto Strauss story. Leave a review and I will see you later on down the line when I begin writing the story.**


	22. Chapter 22-The True Avatar

**New thought here. Now if you want this to be a actual story then review and tell me if you want it to be. However I will be more than thrilled if somebody wanted to adopt this story and write it the way they want it afterwards. I am actually going to focus more on my other stories such as Son of the Primordial Dragon (Stay tuned it is about to be updated), All For One, One For All (Stay tuned it will be updated soon as well) and maybe even Naruto of Pandora (I am trying to change up a bit of things that happen so be patient for a bit longer) Now with that out of the way, please enjoy this excerpt of The True Avatar**

* * *

 _Summary: What if Korra wasn't born as the Avatar? What if in fact she actually had a twin brother who was born as the Avatar. Naruto was born as Korra's twin brother after he died and went to make his way to the afterlife. However the God's deemed him to important and thus sent him to a different reality. When he is reborn his in a world where the elements are bent to people's very whim's._

 _There are good people who desire to keep the peace, and there are those who seek to end the cycle of the Avatar. Bending is put in jeopardy when people who oppose it rise up and try to snuff it out. Well not any more. Watch as Avatar Naruto reaches new heights than even Aang was capable of reaching. Along his journey he will trip and fall, but in the end the lovable blonde will still rise to meet his enemy face to face. Come along, the Legend of Naruto Uzumaki is about to start._

 _Avatar Naruto, Metal x Lava x Platinum x Blue Fire Bender Naruto, Chakra user Naruto, Naruto x Asami x Maki (Female Mako) x Brola (Female Bolin)_

* * *

He could feel his life slowly slipping away from him. He would finally be able to join his friends and beloved wife Hinata in the next life. He had been waiting for nearly three centuries to be able to see them. His Six Paths Power had extended his life to such an extent that he had outlived the age of ninja and had become a relic of true ancient history. He had managed to bring peace to the world, save it twice actually, settle down and restore his clan, watch as his children had children. He watched as the world advanced in ways he never thought possible. He watched as less and less people joined the ninja forces, and then he watched as nobody joined anymore.

Nobody stepped up to try and serve as a warrior. His people had slowly stopped using chakra all together and relied more on technology. Orochimaru had died around 100 years before and thus left him truly alone. The Bijuu had opted to go into a alternate dimension than stay in a world where they might be used as weapons once more. Now he found himself getting ready to go. And in the end he passed on with a smile on his face. When he opened his eyes he saw he was in a giant courtyard. This was confusing, why was he here? A chuckling sound gained his attention and he turned and saw them. They all stood around him with looks of regal all about them.

Naruto took a knee and spoke "My lords and ladies I apologize for not showing proper respect to you." he told the gods. That is correct, Naruto Uzumaki was surrounded by the God's and Goddess's of his home.

A soft chuckle gained his attention **"Rise Naruto Uzumaki, Yogen no Ko."** and he did as told. Looking at the goddess he noticed it was Amaterasu that had ordered him to do so. He went to speak, but she stopped him **"The reason we have summoned you here rather than allow you to pass to the next world is because we have yet another task for you."** she told him.

Naruto cocked his head to the side "What kind of task my lady?" he asked the goddess of the sun.

Amaterasu smiled **"Since you have brought peace to your word and people no longer need the power of Chakra to fight we have decided to send you on a mission for us. This will be located on a new world similar to the Elemental Nations, but it is also different. This new world has people who can bend the very elements to ther will. One such person has the ability to bend all four of them, he or she is known as the Avatar. The Avatar is a being of immense power and is always reincarnated when the current Avatar dies. Now this worlds current Avatar iss dying and is soon to reincarnate."** she told him.

Naruto nodded his head and she continued **"Naruto Uzumaki, what we want is simple. We want you to become the newest Avatar and stop a great calamity from coming. The person who was meant to be Avatar will not be suited enough to do the things that need to be done, and since you already have control over the elements it would be best if somebody who knew what they were doing became the next in line for the position. Your job is to ensure that peace is made in this world as well. We will have no further contact until this life ends. Farewell Uzumaki."** she said and with a wave of her hand he started to disappear.

Naruto went to say something, but he wasn't able to voice it as he suddenly found himself vanishing into nothing. For a split second, Naruto felt nothing but weightlessness, as if he was floating in a never ending void, but that soon changed. There was a rush of cold wind and Naruto felt his body hit water, yet he still couldn't move his body. The raging current dragged him below the water's surface and his old lungs cried out from the lack of oxygen. Yet, not a few moments later, he felt himself wash up on soft sand, the water making the tiny pieces of dirt stick to his clothing and get into his hair. There was also a noise, like the sound of shouting in the distance, but he couldn't quite hear who was shouting and his tired old body didn't want to keep him awake any longer. With that, the last Uzumaki fell into unconsciousness.

As Naruto slept, he dreamed about things that he hadn't seen in nearly a hundred and fifty years. He dreamed about his wife, Hinata, and his two children, Boruto and Himawari, it gave him a sense of peace. Naruto never felt quite the same after they died, with his two children going out into the world to have families of their own. They had invited him to come along but it was never the same, and he knew he would outlive them as well. " _Look at you Naruto-kun, letting your hair grow out till it's even longer than mine,_ " an all too familiar voice said, causing Naruto to turn and, for once in almost a hundred years, actually see his one and only wife.

"Hinata-chan, how are you here?" Naruto had to do his best not to stutter, and it wasn't just because he could see again.

" _We both know I'm not really here Naruto-kun, after all how could you be so young again?_ " Hinata asked and, sure enough, Naruto looked like he was twenty one again, with his short blond hair and goatee missing from his face.

"I-I don't want this dream to end," Naruto stated, wrapping his wife in his arms, holding her as close to his body as he possibly could.

" _I know, but even you know your destiny won't let it come to be. Take care of yourself until we meet again_ " in another flash of light, everything became pitch black again and Naruto could feel his own body again, although this time it felt as if he was on a soft bed.

He felt weak, weaker than he has even been in his entire life, and there was a coldness in the air that was driving him crazy. His eyes hurt, his ears were ringing, he felt more helpless now than when Kurama had been ripped from his body, and that had killed him! What was happening?! "Hold on Miss Senna I can see the head now" a woman said in front of a screaming woman who had a vice grip on her husband's hand

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH FUCK YOU TONRAQ NEXT TIME WE HAVE CHILDREN YOUR CARRYING THE LITTLE BASTARD FOR NINE FUCKING MONTHS OH FUCK!" she roared in agony as her husband was frothing at the mouth unable to say anything because her other hand was gripping his balls through his clothes getting a pop as well as a whimper from the man.

He thought in excruciating pain ' _Well th_ _ere goes the left one_ ' gasping for breath he said weakly "I-It's okay sweetie just a little more-" he said to his wife.

Cutting him off she said gripping tighter "FUCK YOU, YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE YOU DID THIS TOO ME AND IF I WEREN'T IN SUCH EXRUCIATING PAIN I'D SHOVE A ICE POLE THE SIZE OF AVATAR AANG"S STATUE UP YOUR ASS AND LEAVE YOU THERE FOR ALL OF THE WORLD TO SEE!" she roared in pain.

"Alright Senna just give me one more good strong push" the nurse said guiding the woman while silently sympathizing with the agonizing husband since this isn't the first or will it be the last time she'll hear threats like that towards the husband especially from the mouths of earth bending women

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she cried when a second softer cry was heard as the nurse clipped the umbilical cord handing the bundle to her after she collapsed on the bed

"Congratulations' Senna, Tonraq it's a beautiful baby boy" she said showing the sleeping boy with whisker marks and black hair on his head.

"Look at him he's so beautiful isn't he Tonraq?" Senna said getting a nod from her husband brushing a hand through his own hair. That's when she felt it and quickly placing her newborn son in his father's arms before yelling in pain "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHAAAHH! WHAA! THERE'S ANOTHER ONE!" she screamed in pain surprising the nurse and her husband.

Tonraq felt his eyes widen "Another one?!" he exclaimed.

The nurse rolled her eyes "While rare, twins aren't unheard of. I mean look at you and your brother chief. I honestly didn't think something like this was possible, but I guess I stand corrected." she said as Senna unleashed another yell of pain. Luckily she was no longer grabbing at her husbands nuts to try and crush them, he had already lost one of them today he sure as hell didn't wanna lose his last one. After nearly five minutes of intense pain and labor later Senna had managed to push her newborn child into the world. The nurse worked quickly to clip the cord and wrap the babe up in a blanket "Senna, Tonraq meet your new daughter. Congratulations to the both of you." the nurse said with a smile.

Tonraq kneeled next to his panting and exhausted wife, "You did well my love." he told her as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

Senna gave a weak smile "So what shall we name them?" she asked her husband.

Tonraq looked at his son, his newborn son, his own flesh and blood with a smile "I can see a lot of mischief in his eyes, but I can also see a lot of compassion and a will to protect those close to him. I can sense that his chi reserves are immense. He will definitely break a lot of girl's hearts. How about we name him Naruto?" he asked his wife.

Senna looked at her son and smiled "Maelstrom huh? It suits him perfectly. And since we agreed that if we were to have a girl we would name her Korra. It looks like we both got what we wanted after all. We finally have a family." Senna said happily.

Tonraq nodded his head "Yeah, I guess we do." he said with a smile on his face.

* * *

 **4 years later**

* * *

Naruto and Korra had grown quickly, and had even managed to learn the Art of Bending. What surprised the family of four the most was Naruto. It was on this day that Naruto would reveal his other abilities. He had so far managed to learn to bend the earth and fire. Wind was easy for him to do since it was his main affinity. Water was of course the first element that he had learned to manipulate as he grew up. The White Lotus was in search of the next Avatar when Naruto revealed his ability to bend the four elements to his father yelling about how cool he was. Of course he still had most of his old memories, but he wanted to enjoy the memories he was currently making in this world so he was allowing his old worlds memories to fade away.

He was keeping the knowledge of his techniques, you know the Rasengan/Rasenshuriken, and several other's that mattered to him. Other then that there was nothing wrong with him. Naruto was sitting in his room playing with his sister, using his bending to entertain her. He then stopped when he heard people talking in quiet voices. _"Tonraq, to what do we have the pleasure of you summoning us?"_ a voice quietly said.

He then heard his father respond _"The next Avatar."_ his father stated.

The voice seemed to snort _"And what about it? It's not like we haven't been searching for nearly five years now."_ the voice said.

Naruto gave a growl as he heard his father respond with something, but he ignored it as he knocked the wall down. With a stomp he raised up several rocks and spun around while releasing a small wave of wind at the newcomer cuasing the rocks to speed at him, "What about it old man?" Naruto said proudly as he channeled his inner four year old through his body.

The man was a extremely old man with a scar across his face. He wore the traditional Fire Nation garbs that a man of his stature would. So when the Fire Lord watched as a wall came crumbling down and a child no older then five years of age came walking out bending the earth and air like nothing he couldn't help but feel some tears well up in his eyes as he looked at the child "So from a hyperactive knucklehead to a loudmouth with a chip on the shoulder's. Welcome back my old friend." he said with some tears in his eyes. He then stood up and turned to the confused child's parent's "I will inform the White Lotus of this information immediately. Farewell for now." he told the family.

With that he suddenly walked out of the igloo leaving. Several weeks later Naruto was sitting in his room while his sister was with some of her friends. He had been told that special visitors would be coming. A knock on the front door gained Tonraq's attention. Opening the door the chief steps outside and smiles at the guests "The White Lotus honors us with its presence." he said with a polite tone. With a bow he opens the door and usher's them inside from the cold.

Of course when the chief opened the door he saw his wife cleaning up yet another mess made by his son practicing his bending abilities. Seriously that boy was so young and had already managed to teach himself how to bend all four of the elements. He was sure that even Avatar's from the beginning of the cycle would be proud by these achievements. Seeing the guests outside Senna gave a polite bow to them "Welcome to our home, I hope that what we show you pleases you." she says.

One of the elderly men clear his throat "Lady Senna, while we thank you for the hospitality this is hardly the first time we have been told both in the northern tribe and the southern that some family has sired the Avatar. So explain to us how you are so sure that your son is _the one?"_ he questioned the young mother seriously.

Senna smiled and looked down the hall "Naruto could you come here for a second, we have guests that want to see you." she called for her son. However instead of the pitter patter of children's feet, the group of men had to take a step back as one of the walls burst out and flew past them. The group of men felt their eyes widen in surprise at the sudden movement and they all turn to face the direction the piece of rock came from. They then saw the young boy dressed in the water tribe's normal sleep wear step through the hole he made.

Naruto pointed at the older man "I am the Avatar. You got to deal with it old man!" he exclaimed proudly as he jumped up and caused some rocks to rise up. With a quick heel spin he blasted the floating rocks at the group before they scattered around them. Next he brought both his hands behind his back and brought them to the front and clapped them getting a small burst of flames to erupt from the small movement. Next he begun to wave his hands around and the spilled water from his mother's vase begun to move. Several twists and turns later the water formed a serpentine creature they all recognized as a dragon.

The men looked at each other and nodded in agreement. They had found what they were searching for. The leader looked to the smiling parent's, who were quite obvious to used to cleaning up messes made by the child, and bowed "We thank you for the time. You shall hear from us soon." the man said as they soon quickly left afterwards.

* * *

 **15 years later**

* * *

Nearly a decade and a half passed and Naruto had grown into a fine young man. He had learned and mastered three out of four elements. Earth, Fire, and Water. He had gotten several lessons from the head of the small family of Airbender's Tenzin as he was growing up, but he had yet to truly train in the art's of Airbending. Currently Naruto was taking a test to show the White Lotus that he had successfully managed to learn how to properly bend Fire. He was wearing a fireproof uniform and was standing in front of a Master. Over the years of his training he had retaught himself several styles of fighting which he integrated into his Bending abilities.

He had combined the Toad Style with his Waterbending and had easily beaten six of the Master's. He had integrated the Uchiha's Interpreter Fist into his Earthbending along with minor movements of the Go Ken. Now he was adding the Uchiha Clan's Interpreter Fist as well as the Senju Clan's Forest Fist with his Firebending. It surprised a lot of members of the White Lotus when he showed them his ability to bend the sacred and extremely rare Blue Flames that Fire Lord Zuko's sister Azula once did, but he just said I will burn away the hatred with these flames and continued to train. A blast of golden flames raced towards the young man and Naruto simply punched the flames to destroy them as he released a blast of blue fire at his enemy/opponent.

The man bent the flames away and hurled another orb of flame at the man. Naruto slid under the strike and spun around on his heel while releasing a minor wave of flames at the man. As he did so the mans partner released a double blast of flames at him causing Naruto to cover himself from the blast. However when the strike had moved back Naruto inhaled deeply and gathered his chi. With this he then gave a roar and released the flames he gathered from his jaws and created a large scale fireball that raced towards the two bender's. As this happened several elder's, including the ones who had reported their finding about Naruto, watched on calmly.

A elderly woman with a southern water tribe outfit smile as she watched the young man fight, "He sure has gotten strong over the years. I can see he is using some of Tenzin's lesson's to fend off some of the strikes aimed at him." she said. This was Katara, wife of Avatar Aang, the previous Avatar.

One of the elder's snorted "It seems he had changed up the Bending Fighting Styles we have taught him. However from what I gather these changes somehow suit his ability to fight for the better." the man said.

Another man nodded in agreement "I agree. Young Naruto has improved and has shown he is ready to move on with his training. When this is over we will have Tenzin begin training the boy." he said. The two bender's on the mat bent the large fireball away, but this was what Naruto wanted. With a clap Naruto drew his hands back, superheating his chi to an enormous degree, and blasted his hands forwards while releasing a wave of bright blue flames hot enough they were nearly white. The two men stood no chance and were blasted back into a couple of poles as Naruto stopped bending the flames at them.

Naruto took a deep breath and let it out, "Thank you for the spar gentlemen." he said calmly. With that he turned around and walked away from the two men and over to the elder's. He had grown up to be a well mannered young man, unlike in his previous life, and even showed just how much better this life had treated him unlike his last one. He was nearly six foot eight and had muscles on his body that shown how ripped and dedicated to training he was. He walked up to the elder's and gave a bow "Was my performance satesfactory to you grand master's?" he questioned the old men.

They nodded their heads "Yes it is young man. To think that at such a young age you were more of a loud-moth brat, and looking at you now we see a man who is fit for any challenge the world throws at him. Congratulations young Avatar, you are ready to begin learning Airbending." the Grand Master stated with a bow which Naruto returned.

Upon the men leaving he looked to Katara and jumped in the air "Yes, finally. I say it's about time I moved on with my final element." he said happily.

Katara gave a chuckle "Oh dear it seems that all the calm rationality and discipline ran right out of the door." the elderly said with a laugh coming from the old woman's throat.

Naruto took a deep breath and released it with a sigh of content "Thank you, Master Katara for believing in me." he said to the old woman.

Katara raised a brow "Oh, and to what do I deserve thanks for?" she questioned.

Naruto smiled back "I know it was you who told them to let me pass, so I thank you." he said simply.

Katara waved it off "No thanks I am good. Besides they would have done it regardless, Now why don't you run along and go have some fun on your own." she told the boy with a smile. Naruto said nothing else and stood up and rushed off to the stables.

He gave a laugh when he was suddenly plowed to the ground from the left and felt his face getting slobber over it "Ahh Naga, come on these ambushes are not fun. Go bug your friend, my sister, for a change would ya!" he exclaimed to the now revealed Naga. Naga also happened to be a polar bear dog, extremely rare to come across yet even harder to tame. His sister had found her when she was exploring randomly one day as a child and the two had been together ever since.

However his companion was still in the stables waiting for him to get him. When he managed to get the Polar-Bear Dog off of him he rushed inside and gave a laugh as he saw his partner seemingly asleep on the ground "Shruikan come on bud it's time to celebrate. I passed the Firebending portion of the training." he called out to his friend since childhood. A snort and blast of cold air blew across the young Avatar's face before a silver-blue eye opened up in front of him. A rustling sound was heard through the small building as Shruikan moved his body into the sunlight to reveal a extremely rare snow Dragon.

Once every six to seven centuries a ice dragon was born into the world. It just so happened Naruto managed to find this one and turn it into his partner as he grew up. Shruikan was a large dragon with pale ice blue pigmented scales. Shruikan has a long row of sharp pointed row of spikes similar to icicles running from the back of his neck to the base of his tail. His head is shaped like that of a diamond, and very narrow. The claws he has on his feet can be described to look "four times sharper than average claws" due to them being serrated which give him a better grip on the ice. Shruikan has deep cerulean blue eye's like that of fresh ice giving him a regal look.

He has four plate like horns on the back of his head rather than thick horns of a fire dragon's. He has a very swift, compact, and skinny body that is also surprisingly strong with a narrow whip-like tail with extra icicle-shaped spines, being very sharp at the tip of the tail. Shruikan also has a pair enormous wings and a long graceful neck, making him a excellent flyer and a powerful fighter if engaged in combat. Quickly jumping onto the dragon's back they took to the sky with a whoop coming from Naruto's mouth. After celebrating with a flight the dragon and his rider finally settled down and awaited for the arrival of Tenzin and his family so they could greet them.

It was dusk and Naruto stood outside the gate of the village awaiting for his new instructor. He then heard the telltale sound of a air bison and turned with a smile as he watched the flying animal descend to the ground. As the bison flew lower he couldn't help but chuckle as he heard Ikki rattle her father's ear's off with her constant barrage of "Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? This looks familiar so we must be there!" which caused Naruto's smile to grow larger.

He heard Tenzin give a huff "Yes Ikki, how many times in the past fifteen minutes since we have arrived have I told you that yes we have arrived?" the man questioned his daughter as the sky bison landed. Naruto nearly lost it when he saw Meelo chewing on his father's head, but he kept it in. He watched as Tenzin's children Ikki and Jinora jumped off of the Air Bison's backs with happy exclamation's while Tenzin simply climbed down with Meelo still clinging to him. He smiled when he saw his mother standing there waiting for him "Oh hello mother. You don't know how happy I am to see you." he said before leaning down and whispering "Please help me, I am about to lose my mind." causing his mother to laugh.

Katara smiled and took Meelo from his father which the boy did not like "Unhand me strange woman!" he exclaimed as he wailed about trying to escape his grandmother.

Tenzin looked to his son "Meelo, that's your grandmother." he said to the child causing him to stop his thrashing.

Meelo hopped out of her hands and hid behind his father for a second before he blew a raspberry at Katara before running off to play. Katara didn't mind and gave a smile "It warms my heart to see you all." she told her family happily.

Jinora gave her grandmother a hug as well as a greeting before she stepped back "Gran-Gran I was reading about one of your adventures the other day, and I wanted to ask, what happened to Zuko's mother?" she asked.

Katara went to answer but Ikki suddenly jumped in front of the elderly woman and begun to rant off her ears causing Naruto to chuckle as he watched the child. It was also at this time he noticed a extremely pregnant woman begin to make her way off the bison. Walking over calmly he smiled as he offered a hand to the woman "Here Penma, let me help you." he said to her politely.

Penma smiled "While I thank you for the help I want you to remember that I'm just pregnant, not disabled Naruto. Sheesh you're almost as bad as Tenzin is." she said with a smile.

Katara walked over and placed her hand on the pregnant woman's belly "The baby sure is strong. I see a future bender coming again." she said with a smile on her face.

Penma gave a blank expression "Is it really to hard to ask for a normal baby. One that's not blowing air in my face every five seconds. I just want a regular, non-bender child like me." she said in exasperation.

It was also at this time Meelo called out to his mother. Knowing what the child intended before hand Naruto spoke up "Meelo if you even think about it, I'm gonna freeze you in place until I feel satisfied or until I'm told to let you go." he said to the young boy causing the boy to blow the snow off his body where it didn't cover his mother and his father's disciple in snow.

Penma gave a sigh "Were Tenzin and his siblings as bad as Meelo was?" she asked the woman.

Katara gave a laugh "Bumi and Kya were, but Tenzin was always so serious." she responded to the pregnant woman.

Tenzin cleared his throat "Naruto my boy I heard the news. I'm proud of how far you have come. You have indeed become quite the strong Avatar Naruto." he said to the young man.

Naruto gave a bow to the Airbender "Thank you Master. I am ready to begin learning the ways of airbending with your guidance upon your word." he said respectfully.

Tenzin sighed and shook his head "Naruto, I'm afraid that there is some bad news." he told the young man.

Naruto raised a brow "Oh, uh what is it? If you have to delay my training for a couple weeks then I completely understand. I mean you can leave some books for me to study and I will do so if that is the case. If there is something worse then allow me to come help you at Air Temple Island. I can stay at the temple and train there while helping Penma watch the kids." he offered Tenzin.

The older man shook his head "Naruto I'm afraid that isn't possible. People in Republic City are divided now more than ever before. People who bend are starting to be scandalized while those who don't strike out whenever they can. Soon a all out war is going to break out." he told the young man.

Naruto felt his eyes widen, "Then let me come. If your father and Lord Zuko founded Republic City then it is my duty to ensure that no blood is spilled between those who bend and those who don't. Aang was my predecessor and it is my duty as his legacy to ensure that the people live to see a better tomorrow." he told Tenzin honestly.

Tenzin sighed once more "I'm sorry Naruto, but the situation is to dangerous for you. While I am proud that you are capable of using all four of the elements I am sorry to tell you I am only visiting for the night. Once things in Republic city settle down, then your training as the Avatar begins. Until then you are staying here in the compound to master some books that I managed to bring from my father's library." he told the teenager.

The next day Naruto watched on the back of his dragon as the Sky Bison with the Airbending family flew away. His sister had come home upon hearing about Tenzin's arrival and had been quite upset that they would only be visiting. Korra looked to her brother "So, you still plan on going... don't you?" she questioned.

Naruto looked to his sister "If I had any other choice I would stay here and be with you and our parents. But with the way things are going in Republic City I have no choice but to follow Tenzin. I leave at sundown to ensure they have a good lead on me. We can still hang out until then." he offered his sister. Korra nodded her head and said she liked the idea. That night Naruto stood before his parents and sister with a sad smile on his face, "Ma, Pa... I'm gonna miss the both of you." he said before looking to his sister "You take care of the place while I'm gone right." he said as she nodded her head.

Tonraq smiled and stepped forward "I am proud to call you my son Naruto. No go on out there and have an adventure." he said to his son as he gave him his blessing.

Senna smiled at her eldest "Stay safe and don't cause trouble. Oh and if you meet a girl and stay with her, treat her right ok." she said as Naruto smiled at her and nodded his head. With their farewells said Naruto jumped onto the saddle of his dragon and with a command the great beast was in the air flying north to Republic city. Flying through the night Naruto watched as he and his dragon finally made it to their destination, Republic City. Patting his dragon on the back he was given a low hum from the great creature s they neared the shoreline.

The amazing thing about dragons was that they could fly weeks without sleep, so this was nothing for Shruikan to do. Landing at the docks he climbed of and stretched his muscles a bit and pat his dragon while he ignored the astounded looks from the people around him. Walking into the city he finally got a look at his destination. He gave a chuckle "We made it bud, Republic City. And right in front of us is the place we need to be, Air Temple Island." he said as Shruikan gave a huff of agreement, some cold flame coming from his nostrils as he did so. To clarify a Ice Dragon is not a dragon that breath's Ice. It is a Dragon that can breath Flames so cold they made anything they touch brittle enough that with a mere touch it would shatter.

Climbing onto the dragon's back he gave the command for him to take off, however in a surprising turn of events the dragon begun to walk down the street smelling the air as he did so, "Whoa bud. We need to get to the island, not hunt." he said trying to steer the dragon back around. However Shruikan ignored his master's order and continued to walk down the street. Upon arriving at a tent Shruikan stopped as a delicious smell entered Naruto's nose, "Ok I take that back. Meal first then Air Temple Island. Let me see if I have enough to feed us bud." he said as he dug around in his wallet. He nodded to himself when he found that he did indeed have enough to feed his hungry dragon.

Walking into the tent, with Shruikan sticking his head in, Naruto sat at the bar "Excuse me I would like to place a order." Naruto called out gaining the chef's attention.

Walking over the man leaned against the counter "What can I get ya?" he asked his new customer.

Naruto smiled "One of everything. I'll pay up front for it all." he said to the man as he laid down a couple of golden coins.

The chef looked at them with wide eyes "Ok, you sure you don't want four of everything. I mean with this type of payment I could make that amount for you." he said to the Avatar.

Naruto almost jumped in surprise but managed to keep the shock in "Y-Yeah sure." he said accepting the offer. After waiting for nearly fifteen minutes the chef and a young woman walked out carrying several bags with his purchases.

Setting them down the chef smiled "Well, here you go. Four of everything just like you paid for. Thanks for the business and please come again anytime you like good sir." he said with a bow.

Naruto returned it and looked to his hungry dragon. Placing half of the containers in front of Shruikan they watched as the dragon quickly licked the small paltes clean before he looked to Naruto who smiled as he finished loading his remaining bags of food onto the dragon's saddle, "Alright bud I hoped you enjoyed the meal, but now it's time to get going." he said as he walked out of the tent with his dragon happily following behind him. So with that they begun to wander aimlessly around trying to find their way back to the docks, without success. Naruto eventually stopped and asked for directions and was told to head straight down the road.

With a thanks to the old woman he begun to make his way to Air Temple Island. It was also at this time that a Sato Mobile begun rolling down the road. He was urged by the woman to flee while he could before she closed her shop. Naruto looked to the thugs as they climbed out of the car and walked over to him, "Nice dragon ya got there. How bout you let us take him off your hands, I'm sure we'd make a great deal for him." he said to the young man.

Naruto narrowed his eyes "Seriously, you're going to go with that line "Give me what I want now, or else I'm going to hurt you" like really, that is so old school it makes me wanna barf." he said to the thug.

The thug snorted "Listen bub, I don't think you got my message. I am telling you, hand the dragon over to us now, or else I will kill you without a care." he demanded from Naruto.

Naruto gave a growl and drew his hands behind his back quickly before thrusting them forward as he released a inferno of white hot flames at the man who shouted in surprise as he was blasted back. The Firebender blasted some flames at the young Avatar, but Naruto simply forced molecules of Water to form into a large wall of water where the flames turned to steam, and then water as Naruto made it disappear. With a grunt Naruto thrust his foot out and sent a large glob of water at the hocked man's face and turned it to ice. With a kick to the face Naruto quickly dispatched him and turned to the now fleeing Sato Mobile.

"You're not getting away from me!" he yelled out to the remaining man who tried to steal his dragon from him. Reaching out quickly he 'grasped' the Metallic machine and pulled causing it to screech to a halt and throw the man out of the front window. With a stomp Naruto brought up some Earth and had it wrap around the man and trap him. People who had seen the spectacle were wide eyed at what they had witnessed. A young man coming out of nowhere was Bending Earth, Fire, and Water with ease. Only one person in the world was able to do that. Suddenly the sound of sirens gained his attention causing him to wince "I think we're in the Polar Bear Dog House now." he said to himself."

Suddenly a loudspeaker activated **"This is the police, stay where you are."** a voice ordered as sevral Metal Bender's jumped out of the Airship.

Naruto raised his hands in the air "Great, now what am I gonna do?" Naruto asked himself.

One of the officer's landed in front of Naruto "You there, freeze in the name of the law." he ordered the young Avatar.

Naruto gave a huff "I did the moment you told me the first time when you arrived officer." he responded. He then pointed to the unconscious thugs "Oh and just so you know I caught the criminals you should have caught to begin with. Just be glad I didn't cause collateral damage to the place." he said to the cop. With a snap of his fingers the cop pointed to the three thugs and had them restrained as they woke up. He then pointed at Naruto and the young Avatar soon found himself restrained, not that he put up a fight to begin with. Several more cops arrived and began to restrain Shruikan. However the Dragon gave a roar as it covered its body in its cold flames causing the metal to break apart.

Drawing his head back to attack Naruto gave a sharp whistle stopping the dragon from harming the police officer's, and stopping them from trying to hurt the dragon as well. With that done they managed to successfully wrap the dragon with their metal wires. The cop that had restrained Naruto looked at him "Thanks for stopping the dragon. Now if you would be as so kind as to come with us, we need to ask you some questions at HQ." he said to Naruto who responded to him by saying 'Lead the way.' and followed behind him.

* * *

Naruto was now in a interrogation room awaiting to be questioned, and he wasn't the most patient person right now, "Seriously what is the big deal those thugs were threatening to take my dragon, and I did what any normal bender would of done and stopped them. Like seriously is that any reason to arrest a man?" Naruto complained rather loudly so that he might be heard outside of the interrogation room.

As if in response the door to the room opened revealing a woman with dark, if not slightly graying, shoulder length hair in a metalbending uniform that was darker in color than the average officer with golden accents. "Let's see, we have several counts for public brawling, public fighting, and even disturbing the peace." The woman read the list of charges off the files on a clipboard before she slammed it onto the table between herself and the teen "While not as bad as many would put it, you still broke the law kid, and I hate it when people just go about ruining the day. Especially when it is mine." The woman stated agitated.

Naruto nodded his head in slight agreement, "But still if you think about, protecting one's own property is still nothing to squawk about." he responded to her.

The woman seemed to grow more annoyed at the young bender before she slammed her hand on the table to get his attention focused back on her "That's enough of that. You just don't seem to realize just how much trouble you are in at the moment." The woman said angrily looking at teen in front of her.

Snapping back to the situation at hand Naruto began to argue his case "Listen this has all been a huge misunderstanding," he said before he corrected himself, "Well mostly a misunderstanding." he stated. "I couldn't just ignore someone threatening to kill me just so he could sell my dragon to some high grade pen." he claimed before he played the Avatar card. According to Katara when Aang revealed that he was the Avatar to people it would either get them out of trouble or at least some leeway. "You see I'm the Avatar." he revealed in what he hoped was a dramatic enough fashion for the biggest impact.

The woman snorted at the young man "Oh I am well aware of who you are. And your Avatar title might impress some people," The woman said, before she ruined his hope of being released, "But not me." She stated firmly.

Naruto let out a heavy sigh a little disappointed that his gamble failed completely before steeling himself. "Alright, fine." he said. "Then I want to talk to whoever's in charge." he demanded.

The woman finally took the seat across from the teen, a quick glare directed at Naruto causing the teen to stop chuckling, before she spoke. "You're talking to her." She revealed, "I'm Chief Beifong." she then told him.

Naruto felt his eyes widen in surprise as he made a connection now that the dark haired woman identified who she was. "Wait, Beifong. Lin Beifong?" he questioned for clarities sake and getting a nod in turn. "You're Toph's daughter!" he pointed out in shock.

"What of it?" Lin returned gruffly looking at the Water Tribe man scrutinizing wondering where he was going with that tidbit of information.

Naruto was a little put off by Lin's apathetic response. "Why are you treating me like a criminal? Avatar Aang and your mother were friends. They saved the world together." he nearly shouted in anger.

Lin let out an annoyed sigh "And what you're talking about is ancient history... and it's got diddle squat to do with the mess you're in right now. You can't just waltz in here and dole out some form of self induced justice like you own the place!" Lin finished.

A slot in the far side of the wall opened up revealing a police officer drawing the attention of the occupants of the room. "Chief," The man addressed. "Councilman Tenzin is here." He informed her.

Lin let out a tired sigh at the news. "Let him in." She instructed as calmly as she could as she stood from the table to face the door behind her.

The door slowly slid open revealing Tenzin a bald man with a blue arrow tattooed on his head, with a beard and moustache, and wearing yellow-orange and red robes typical to airbenders. As the man walked into the room he attempted to appear composed but anyone who knew the man could tell he was disgruntled and barely keeping up appearances.

"Tenzin," Naruto bean with a sheepish smile on his face. "Sorry... I got a little side tracked on my way to see you." he apologized attempting to make light of the situation.

Despite his annoyance Tenzin stifled it to the best of his abilities as he took a deep breath and greeted Lin pleasantly. "Lin, you are looking radiant as usual." He complimented the woman.

"Cut the garbage, Tenzin." Lin retorted with a snarl, nearly, towards the airbender, "Why is the Avatar in Republic City? I thought you were supposed to be moving down to the South Pole to train him?" She questioned the man before stern look shifted into a glare.

Tenzin brushed off Lin's rebuttal to his comment simply enough having dealt with it for a number of years now, but he was brought up short at her final question and the accusation it carried leaving him spluttering for an explanation. "Uh, yes, well." Tenzin sputtered a bit. "I received an urgent summons from the council that pulled me away." He tried to explain but Lin was obviously not satisfied by it. Tenzin coughed into his hand in order to regain his composure and press ahead.

"As to the other matter my relocation has been temporarily delayed." Tenzin stated seriously his mind briefly flashing to all the problems currently facing Republic City before continuing. "The Avatar, on the other hand, will be heading back to the South Pole immediately, where he _will_ stay put." He finished directing the last bit of his declaration specifically towards Naruto.

"But-" hetried to protest but a look from stopped him before he could get a word in edgewise.

"If," Tenzin began cutting the young man, secretly old, off. "You would be so kind as to drop the charges against Naruto, I will take full responsibility for today's regrettable events, and cover all the damages." Tenzin promised.

For a few seconds Lin looked at the young Bender as if weighing her options but after a few more seconds of deliberation before letting out a breath and unlocking his handcuffs with a flippant wave of her hand. "Fine." Lin relented. I'll let him go, but get him out of my city and keep a closer eye on him." she all but ordered Tenzin firmly.

Tenzin took that chance to beat a hasty retreat. "Always a pleasure, Lin." He said somewhat hurriedly turning around walking out. "Let's go Naruto." he ordered and Naruto followed after Tenzin first briefly turning around.

"See you later." Naruto said bidding his farewell to the women giving her a two fingered salute before exiting. As he was leaving she made eye contact with the Avatar, Lin gestured that she would be keeping her eyes on him, which Naruto returned.

* * *

When they walked out of the police station Naruto looked at Tenzin in worry, having made it this far already he did not want to return to the southern tribe "Tenzin, please don't send me back home." he pleaded

"You blatantly disobeyed my wishes and the orders of the White Lotus." Tenzin said in return.

"You do know that Katara agreed with me that I should come. She said my destiny is in Republic City." Naruto argued with the older Bender.

The older Airbender came to a halt and faced the young Avatar, "Don't bring my mother into this!" Tenzin said with anger as his face turned red.

Naruto gave a huff "Look, I can't wait any longer to finish my training. Being cooped up and hidden away from the world isn't helping me become a better Avatar. I saw a lot of the city today and it's totally out of wack. I understand now why you said that you needed to stay, but it needs me too." Naruto said honestly.

Tenzin struggled with coming up with an argument with his words, but was tongue tied.

"Is this your ice dragon, sir?" asked an officer who was being held protectively like a china doll by said dragon.

* * *

 **Republic City Docks**

* * *

Naruto sighed as he started to head towards the White Lotus members so he could return the South Pole. However before he made it far, two air gliders landed next to Korra and Tenzin's three children, Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo ran to the young Avatar.

"Naruto!" they each shouted in excitement.

"Are you coming to live with us on the island?" asked Ikki excitedly.

Naruto knelt down and placed a hand on both Jinora and Ikki's shoulders, "No, I'm sorry Ikki, I have to go home now." he said sadly.

"Aw." Said Ikki with a saddened face.

Naruto silently returned it and pat the girl on the head before he walked to the ship ready to take him home.

"Wait." Tenzin said as he stepped forward, "I have done my best to guide Republic City towards the dream my father had for it. But you are right. It has fallen out of balance since he has passed. I thought I should put off your training in order to uphold his legacy, but it is as you said back in the southern tribe, you are his legacy." Tenzin said as he placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder, "You may stay and train airbending here with me. Republic City needs its Avatar once again." He finished

"Yes! Thank you! You're the best!" Naruto cheered happily. The kids cheered also and he hugged them all together. Naruto let them down and looked up to Tenzin and grinned, "You are such a big softly." he said with a cheesy grin.

"Be quiet Naruto." Tenzin said plainly.

* * *

 **The next day at Republic City Town Hall**

* * *

Naruto stood on the podium as he started his speech.

He cleared his throat, "Hello, I'm Naruto, your new Avatar." he announced to the populace. The crowd cheered.

"Does this mean you're moving into Republic City?" asked a reporter

"Were you trying to send a message to the triads yesterday?" asked a different reporter

"Will you be fighting crime or the anti-bending revolution or both?" asked a third reporter

"Will you be working with Chief Beifong and the police?" asked a different reporter

"Um, yes, I am defiantly here to stay, but as of right now I don't have any plans set up. See I'm still in training, but look… all I know is Avatar Aang meant for this city to be the center of peace and balance in the world and…I believe we can make his dream a reality." Naruto said sincerely, "I look forward to serving you. I'm so happy to be here! Thank you Republic City!" he said cheerfully as he threw his hands in the air.

"Alright, that's all the questions the Avatar can answer for today." Tenzin said as he rushed the young man off the stage.

* * *

 **The next day at Airbender Island**

* * *

"And in the final round the buzzerwasps won with a decisive knockout." Naruto said excitedly as he read the paper, "What do you say we go to the arena tonight and catch a few pro-bending matches?" he asked excitedly. When he lived back in the Elemental Nations, sports were a very big thing, and he grew to love them. With the creation of Pro-Bending he was all for it since he compared it to the Chunin exams before the War.

"That sport is a mockery of the noble tradition of bending." Tenzin argued with the teenager.

"Come on Tenzin, I've been dreaming to see a pro-bending match since I was a kid and now I'm just a ferry ride away." Naruto whined/said as he pointed at the arena across the lake.

"Naruto, you're not here to watch that drivel. You're here to finish your Avatar training. So for the time being I want you to remain on the island." Tenzin said

"Is that why your keeping the White Lotus sentries around to watch my every move?" he asked as he pointed to the dozen or so sentries guarding the dining hall.

Tenzin nodded his head, "Yes, in order to learn airbending, I believe you require a calm and quiet environment free from any distractions." Tenzin lectured the boy.

Naruto couldn't help but cross his arms with a pout "Alright, you're the master." Naruto grumbled reluctantly.

* * *

 **Air Temple training ground**

* * *

"So so, what do you think of Republic City Naruto huh huh huh?" Ikki asked excitedly as they waited for Tenzin to show up.

Naruto hmmed as he threw Meelo into the air and the young Airbender landed on his shoulders with airbending, "Well, it definitely is different than I thought it would be. To be honest I expected something less different than what I imagined it t be, but all in all, it's pretty cool." Naruto said to the young Airbender.

Ikki grinned brightly "Does that mean you're going to move here and live with us forever?" she asked quickly.

"Ikki calm down." Jinora said "Don't mind her Naruto, she's weird like that." Jinora said with a smile.

"Yes, yes she is. But in a good way." Naruto smiling at the two.

They saw Tenzin entering the training ground.

"Naruto's gonna airbend, Naruto's gonna airbend!" Ikki said excitedly while jumping up and down.

"So, what is this contraption?" Naruto asked as he looked at the large training device.

"A time honored tool that teaches the most fundamental aspects of airbending. Jinora would you like to explain this exercise?" Tenzin asked his oldest child.

"The goal is to weave your way through the gates and to make to the other side without touching them." Jinora said as she gave a textbook answer.

"Seems easy enough." Naruto said calmly.

"Jinora forgot to say that you have to make it through while the gates are spinning." Ikki added towards the Avatar.

Tenzin stepped forward and released an air blast and the gates started to spin. Tenzin picked up a leaf, "The key is to be like the leaf." He said as he sent the leaf through the device, "Flow with the movements of the gates. Jinora will demonstrate." Tenzin finished. Jinora wove through the gates with easy as Tenzin added commentary. "Airbending is all about spiral movements. When you meet resistance you must be able to switch directions at a moment's notice." he lectured the Avatar.

Jinora exited the gates on the other side and sent an air blast to get the gates to rotate again. "Let's do this!" Naruto said with determination. With that he quickly made his way up the steps and begun to use his past life's experience as a hardened warrior to bob and weave his way through the gates. Tenzin smiled as he watched Naruto make quick and logical turns that easily saw him pass through the gates.

Upon exiting Tenzin smiled "Very good. It seems that you are indeed worthy of the training set up for you later on as a airbender." he told Naruto who grinned.

* * *

 **Later that night**

* * *

Naruto was sitting on the roof of the Sentry tower with a smile on his face. He was sitting calmly thinking about how well the day had went so far and sighed in contentment as he lay on his back. The reborn warrior then heard the radio chatter in the distance talking about pro-bending. Naturally he decided to listen in and sat back up once again. He didn't even make a sound as he listened to the radio as he imagined the fight going on.

And just as it was getting to the best part…the radio was unplugged. "Naruto, come down here please." Tenzin said holding the radio cable. Naruto just gave a sigh slide off the roof and landed on a soft pile of earth and walked in to the building.

"You shut it off at the best part!" he complained to his teacher.

"I thought I made myself clear. I don't want you listening to this distracting nonsense." Tenzin said with authority.

"But it's their radio." he said as she pointed to the White Lotus guards, "And technically you said I couldn't watch a match. You didn't say anything about listening to one." he argued back towards Tenzin.

"You…you know what I meant. Anyway should you be in bed Naruto?" He asked as he used his airbending to flip his cape.

* * *

 **The next day**

* * *

Naruto was in his Southern Praying Mantis stance with his eyes closed. He turned to his left and shot out three earth columns and then followed with making branches of earth sticking out of them. He reversed the motion and made an earth line to his right at a tree and then levitated several small rocks and tried to compress them. He then proceeds to firing the compressed rocks at another tree and ripped holes into it. "Damn, still to slow in compressing." He muttered as he wiped his brow with a towel. He had been practicing for three hours straight.

"Wow that was cool." Said the voice of Jinora.

He turned to see the young airbending teen, sipping what seemed to be a glass of lychee juice.

"Hey Jinora, how are you doing?" he said while wiping himself off.

"Nothing really. Waiting around sucks." She said plainly.

"It is, but that is why we learn patience." He countered as he fixed the terrain of his training area with earthbending.

"You sound like papa. So what are you doing?" she asked

"Eh, just practice. I'm trying to compress large rocks quicker." He said

Jinora finished her drink and looked at him curiously "Why?" she asked him.

Naruto grinned, "Watch." He said as he brought up a medium size rock, compressed it in about five seconds and punched it sending the fragments of the rock forward and pelting into a tree.

"Whoa." She said in awe.

"I call it a scatter shot. I created it so I could strike anybody who tried to attack me head on." He said

"That does seem useful." Jinora admitted.

"Yep and that's why I want to get the timing down quicker." He said

"Well I'm going to head off to relax with mama. See ya in the afternoon Naruto. And try not to work to hard!" She said

"Man time flies." He muttered and headed towards the meditation area.

It was around fifteen minutes after he arrived that Tenzin did. The older Airbender smiled towards his student, "Ah, I am glad to see that you made it on time Naruto. Now let us begin the meditation." he said as he sat down.

Naruto cleared his throat "Do you mind if I do it differently?" he questioned causing Tenzin to open his eyes.

Cocking his head to the side curiously he asked "What do you mean?" asking for Naruto to elaborate.

Instead of speaking Naruto began to Erathbending and soon a large spike of earth rose out of the ground where it was soon fifteen feet off the ground. Stomping a flat piece of earth flew up where he caught it. Looking to his master he spoke "If Airbending is the element of freedom and balance, then one should try to achieve both at the same time. I always heard tales of people who meditated this way back before the Hundred Year War and decided that I wanted to try achieve my own peace and freedom like they did." he explained.

Tenzin gave a shrug "If that is what you wish then by all means go ahead." he said to the young man.

Naruto grinned and jumped up where he placed the exact center of the earthen plate on top of the spike and sat down. Tenzin watched in silent awe as Naruto kept his balance and didn't fall like he initially thought he would. Closing his eyes Naruto begun to meditate, and soon the world turned white around him and swallowed him as it led him to a different world.

* * *

 **Spirit World**

* * *

Upon opening his eyes Naruto looked around in wonder as he saw he was no longer in the physical realm. With no clear idea as to where he should go he begun to walk. And he walked, and walked and walked for what felt like hours on end. Until he came across what appeared to be a extremely familiar valley... The Valley of the End. Naruto couldn't help but gasp in shock as he didn't expect to see the sight of the final battle he ever had in his life, but here it was just as he remembered it.

The sound of laughter and celebration soon drew his attention and he followed it. When he pushed aside a large rock he gasped at the sight in front of him. He thought he would never see them again since he was in a different world all together, but yet here they were celebrating happily like nothing ever happened. The Tailed Beasts were laughing happily as they joked around while in between them sat a large table with over fifteen people sitting around it.

In order the people were Hagoromo Otsutsuki, Hamura Otsutsuki, Indra Otsutsuki, Ashura Otsutsuki, Hashirama Senju, Madara Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Uchiha, Kakashi Hatake, Tsunade Senju, Jiraiya, Neji Hyuuga, Hinata Hyuuga, Boruto Uzumaki, Himawari Uzumaki, Kushina Uzumaki, and Minato Namikaze, all with large happy smiles on their faces as they enjoyed the company around them.

The large orange fox with nine tails stopped his celebrations and turned towards him gaining all the others attention as they soon turned their gaze towards the former blonde. Naruto slowly walked over to the fox and with a couple of silent tears in his eyes, held up his fist towards his ancient partner who returned the jester as they bumped fists. Kurama smiled at his friend **"It took a long time, Naruto, but you finally made it here."** the fox said happily.

Releasing the bump Naruto found he was surrounded by all of the people at the large tale. He looked to the one person he waited so long to see and grabbed her and dragged her into a hug "I've missed you Hina." he said quietly to his former wife. As they shed tears nobody spoke and let them have their moment. Upon releasing the hug he quickly held his children and told them how much he missed them with tears in his eyes. When all the crying was done Naruto looked to Madara and Hashirama "Been a long time, don't suppose you tried starting a whole new war while you were here?' he joked.

Madara snorted "No. Fortunately I have long since given up such ambitions of the like. I have decided to wait for you so we could exchange knowledge with one another." he responded to the blonde man.

Naruto nodded his head "Good to hear Madara. I hope that we can learn much from one another." he said as he shook hands with the former Uchiha warrior. He then looked to Sakura "Hello Sakura. I missed you." he said to his former teammate who gave him a hug.

Releasing it she sniffled "Same to you knucklehead. Truthfully I am just visiting, I didn't expect to see you here this time round. Sasuke-kun has been waiting for your arrival so the two of you could speak." she told him. After that pleasentries were quickly passed around, and soon Naruto stood in front of the two Sage Brother's.

He gave a bow "I am honored to be in your presence once again great grandpa." he said honestly.

Hagoromo pat his shoulder "While the thought is returned I am afraid I am only here to pass on one final gift to you before you return to the material world." he said to the man.

Naruto stood up "Ok, what is it?" he questioned the Sage.

Hamura stepped forward "It is a power you were once gifted, but lost upon your death. The power of the Six Paths. To be honest when Hagoromo told me about you I didn't believe him, but now that I have seen for myself what you are capable of I am glad to say I have been proven wrong. That is why I wish to pass on to you some of my own power of the Six Paths." he said surprising the blonde.

Hagoromo chuckled "And then let us begin once more." he said before looking to his creations, "Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Goku, Kokuo, Saiken, Chomei, Gyuuki, Kurama it is time to return the power that belongs to the Child of Prophecy to where it rightfully belongs so that he may bring about a era of great change and thus bring balance back into a world torn apart by war." he said as the Tailed Beasts surrounded the blonde and once more stacked hands.

Naruto couldn't help but feel nostalgic at the sight as he remembered the time he first met the Tailed Beasts during the fight against the Akatsuki. Quickly sticking his hands up he soon made contact with the stacked hands and suddenly felt a rush of power rush into his body, feeling as something that once felt like it was missing came back to him. When they unstacked their hands Hashirama walked forward to him with a smile on his face "And I too wish to bestow you with some of my power" he said to Naruto.

Hashirama held up a flat palm and Naruto placed his own upon his former life's own, and felt as a rush of power entered his body. Knowledge and memories of fights and techniques were imprinted into his own mind as Hashirama gave him his power. When he finished Hashirama stepped back with a smile while Madara stepped forward.

Naruto looked to Hagoromo and Hamura who each held up a palm. Naruto already knew what was happening and thus rightfully placed his hand against their own and felt their power rush into him. When they finished Hagoromo smiled "And now the time for us to go is upon us. Do not fear Naruto, we will never forsake you." he said as he, Hamura, Indra, Ashura, Hashirama, and Madara faded away. While they faded away, the others did not.

Naruto looked to the group with a smile on his face "You guys don't know how glad I am to have met up with all of you." he said with a chuckle.

* * *

When Naruto had finished talking with everyone, and hitting Jiraiya for dying on him during his fight against Pain, he watched as each of his friends and family waved farewell with promises of visiting him he looked to the Tailed Beasts who had no choice but to stay, "So, what now?" he asked them.

Kurama looked to his former friend **"Now you wake up. Don't worry Naruto, if you need us all you need to do is call us and we will come."** he told the former jinchuuriki. Naruto nodded his head and concentrated before he vanished to return to the material plane.

* * *

 **Material Realm**

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes and saw that Tenzin was still meditating below him and decided to call it a day. Jumping down he landed softly and told Tenzin he needed to take a break which Tenzin said he could. Thus Naruto's day was quickly wrapped up afterwards and he soon went to bed.

 **XxX Later that night XxX**

He couldn't help but feel as if something were calling him. With that Naruto opened a window of where he was staying watching as a White Lotus sentry passed by. Despite Tenzin's insistence of him not letting himself be distracted by the sport Naruto had already decided that he wasn't going to miss her first pro-bending match for anything in the world. Jumping out of the window Korra landed silently on the ground before making a break for it. Without the least bit hesitance, the young Avatar jumped off a cliff and into the bay, using his Waterbending to bend some water into a funnel to catch him.

Once he was underwater Naruto then proceeded to swim towards the pro-bending arena. Naruto eventually emerged from under the water next to pro-bending arena. A smile graced his wet face when he noticed that a window had been left open far above him. Using his Waterbending Naruto quickly propelled himself up and through the window, landing lightly on the other side, before waterbending the water off of himself in a twirl.

With the escape from the island complete, he begun to explore his surroundings. The first room that he came across was a large spacious room. The room seemed to by gym with training equipment scattered about along with some earth disks and nets. Naruto couldn't help it and smiled as he took it all in, imaging using some of the equipment himself as he prepared for a match. Naruto continued to look around with a smile on his face as he turned his head in every which way as he took it all in.

While it wasn't likely, Naruto thought that the trouble that he could get into if his teacher found out about his escape was definitely well worth it in exchange for the happiness he felt right now. "Hey!" A voice from behind them shouted, startling the teen' and causing him to turn around. "What are you- Oh it's you." The man, an older gentleman with white hair pulled back into a ponytail and large sideburns, started rather forcefully near the beginning only to deflate near the end once he spotted Naruto. The man wore earthbender clothing with a towel around his neck and arms bandaged.

"Uh," Naruto started. "I-I uh was just-" he began to give their excuse only to be caught off by the man.

"Save it." The man stated. "I have heard it all, no excuses will stop me from doing my job." The man said as he walked up to Naruto, ready to escort him out.

However, before he could do that- "There you are!" A young woman, with shoulder length black hair braided up in a ponytail style, green eyes, and dressed in pro-bending equipment, said rushing towards the teen her gaze fixed on Naruto. "It's all right Toza he's-" she began to say but Toza stopped her.

"Yeah whatever kid." Toza said grumpily. "He's your responsibility. I've got work to do." He said walking away using his earthbending to lift and throw a dumbbell around the room.

"Phew, that was a close one." she muttered quietly to herself, but quickly recovered from it. "Anyway if you'll come right this way, Sir, I'll give you the grand tour." the young woman promised. The teen lead Naruto into the locker room that that revealed the playing field an entire side of the wall missing to reveal the field and offer a great view.

"What do you think? Best seats in the house huh?" The teen asked, mostly interested in Naruto's response.

Naruto looks out in awe walking to the very edge of the locker room and resting his hands on the handrail. "Whoa! Unbelievable! This place is even more amazing than I imagined." Naruto said distracted as he looked around. Behind the three of them another couple of people entered the locker room dressed in the same red pro-bending uniform as the black-haired teen.

"Name's Brola by the way." She said introduced to herself.

"Naruto." Naruto replies absently much too busy looking around so he didn't have his focus completely on the young beauty, with slightly larger breasts than Penma. God he wished Tenzin would leave so he could suckle on those heavenly fruits.

"Brola what are you doing?" From off to the side one of the people who walked in calls Brola's name trying to get her attention.

Brola made her way towards the person unbothered, sparing Naruto a quick glance. "Yeah?" she asked.

"I told you," A teen with long black hair and orange colored eyes, size DD breasts, said as she pulled her close "You have to stop bringing in your crazy fans in here before the matches. Get him out of here." she instructed firmly, briefly eyeing Naruto, as she finished putting on the last of her gear.

"Ah, come on Maki." Brola complained. "Alright, look, I kinda promised that he could stay." she started off. "Besides I don't think that he's taken, you know in the couple of minutes I've known him I could tell, he's single." Brola said rather excitedly at the end and then quickly recovering. "But come on, I've got a good feeling, there's something special about him. I just know it." she reasoned trying to get Maki to change her mind.

"Is something wrong?" Naruto asked walking over to the pair calmly.

"Not at all." Brola replied urging Naruto closer before turning back to Maki. "Everything will be fine if he's with me, right?" she asked Naruto.

"Yeah, I'm with her." Naruto agreed suddenly worried that they might get thrown out and she'd end up missing the match.

"So, you see, we're together." Brola told Maki eagerly.

Naruto looked at Brola out of the corner of his eye a slightly guarded expression on his face. "Well not together, together." he refuted charily. "More like friends." he explained definitively.

Brola immediately backtracked mortified and trying to ease the situation. "Right, friends." she agreed hastily. "No, no, I didn't mean to imply." she said trying to defend herself.

"Oh, you implied it." Naruto accused the young woman.

"Anyway." Brola continued trying to maintain some sense of poise. "I want you both to meet my older sister, Maki." she said introducing her sister to the man.

Naruto's previous accusing expression suddenly changed as Maki's name registered in his mind. "Maki?" he repeated sounding impressed. "Wow, I heard you play on the radio." he said holding out his hand for her to shake.

Maki in response completely brushed Naruto off without saying a word to him. "Come on, Brola, we're up." she told her sister putting on her helmet.

"Or I could meet her later." Naruto muttered withdrawing his hand.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Brola apologized. "My Sister just gets real... focused before the match." she did her best to explain but it came out sounding like a very obvious lie in Naruto's ears. "Okay, I've gotta go." she then said hastily rushing to catch up with her sister and their other teammate. "Wish me luck. Not that I'll need it." Brola called back confidently.

Naruto couldn't help but laugh at Brola's confidence. "Good luck." Naruto said.

For the next several minutes Naruto watched the match between the Fire Ferrets, the team that Maki and Brola were a part of, and the Golden Temple Tigerdillos. At the beginning the match seemed to be very one-sided and not in favor of the Fire Ferrets, as they seemed to lose ground quickly to their opponents. At one point of the match Naruto was pulling at his hair nearly tearing it out as he watched Brola and the last member of the Fire Ferrets, a waterbender name Hasook, get knocked over the edge of the ring and into the water below.

Despite the odds being against her Maki managed to keep cool dodging all three of her opponents strikes. Eventually the Tigerdillos grew tired as evident as their strikes started to slow down providing Maki the opportunity to retaliate. Maki first sent a quick blast of fire at the waterbender of the opposing team knocking him out with that single hit. Following that Maki let loose a barrage of fire attacks at her two opponents which eventually resulted in the firebender Tigerdillo being blasted out of the ring.

Finally, it came down to Maki and the earthbender Tigerdillo the two trading blows that resulted in a cloud of dust being thrown up because of the earth disks that were destroyed by Maki's fire blasts. Through the dust Maki got in a hit that sent earthbender all the way to edge of his side of the ring. The earthbender barely recovered and managed to raise an earth disk when Maki was already on him hitting him with a single fire blast that knocked him over the edge.

The crowd erupted into cheers at the victory of the Fire Ferrets, Maki even taking a moment to appreciate the cheers she was receiving. Naruto got swept up in the excitement of the Fire Ferrets victory as they embraced each other in their exhilaration. Soon enough Brola rejoined him in the locker room whooping in excitement. "Woohoo, yes!" she shouted loudly. "One more win and we're in the championship tournament." she stated before catching her breath and calming down. "So, what'd you think Naruto?" The earthbender asked coolly as she took off his helmet. "Brola's got some moves, huh?" she asked him

Naruto took her by the shoulders and started to shake Brola a little roughly. "What did I think? What did I think?" he asked rhetorically. "That was amazing!" The Avatar declared before shoving the black-haired youth, his strength causing her stagger back a few steps.

Naruto quickly stepped forward and caught the earthbender before she ended up walking back all the way across the room. "You guys were awesome!" Naruto said happily slapping Brola on the back and causing her to stagger forward.

"Yeah, awesome." Brola muttered a little dumbfounded at the strength the older bender possessed. Before anything else could be said the duo heard the tail end of an argument that was happening between Maki and Hasook as they drew closer from the arena. Maki was glaring at her teammate but the waterbender was hardly paying any attention to her as he tried to ignore Maki as best he could.

"You did more harm than good out there." she told her teammate angrily. "You almost cost us the match." she said heatedly.

"We won, didn't we?" Hasook retorted finally getting tired of Maki's pestering.

"Barely." Maki replied shortly.

Hasook glared at Maki "Get off my case, bitch." The waterbender said with a growl as he threw his helmet to the floor before walking off.

"Useless." Maki muttered glaring at her retreating teammate, but instead of chasing after him the firebender decided to take off the last of her equipment.

Having seen the entire confrontation Naruto walked up to Maki with a small encouraging smile on his face as he tried to lift his spirits. "You guys were incredible out there. Especially you, Mrs. Hat Trick." he complimented him good naturedly.

"Oh, you're still here?" Maki said disinterestedly as she didn't even bother to look up at Naruto.

Naruto of course frowned at Maki's attitude. "Oh, you're still a brat?" he returned before he returned his attention back to Brola. "Anyway." Naruto began as he perked up a bit. "I've been immersed in bending my entire life but I never learned how to move like that. It's like there's a whole new style here. Think you could show me a few tricks?" he asked hopefully. He really would like to incorporate some of that into his already altered Bending abilities

Brola responded instantly more than happy for any excuse that allowed her to spend more time with Naruto. "Absolutely." she stated.

Hearing her sister's response Mako couldn't help but let out a heavy sigh. "Right now? Come on Brola." she huffed.

"Just ignore her." Brola told Naruto waving her sister off.

"Gladly." Naruto replied with a foxy grin.

Brola almost found herself laughing at Naruto's response, but the look directed at her from Mako stifled said laughter. "Yeah," she began once she was sure she wouldn't start laughing. "I could show you the basics. I'm just not sure how my earthbending would translate to your waterbending. But we'll figure it out." she promised thoughtfully.

"Won't be a problem, I'm actually an Earthbender." Naruto responded to her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to assume. Its that, since just figuring with your water tribe getup that you were a water tribe guy." Brola said confused.

"No your right, I'm a Waterbender and a Firebender." Naruto said happily.

"Hmm, I'm very confused right now." Brola said honestly.

Maki gave a deep sigh "You're the Avatar and I'm an idiot." The other girl said.

"You know something, both are surprisingly true." Naruto said with a nod. After the attitude, he had been getting from Maki since they met Naruto was happy to get even minimalist shots in at her expense.

Brola's face changed from one exaggerated expression to another as her gaze shifted between her sister and Naruto repeatedly. "No… way." Brola struggled to get out before pointing at Naruto. "The Avatar!" she shouted in surprise.

The quartet moved to the gym where Brola showed Naruto the basics of the style she used during her pro-bending matches. Naruto had to adjust his own style a bit, but he proved how talented he was at bending when he quickly picked up what Brola was showing him.

"Alright nice job Naruto." Brola praised wiping away a bead of sweat from her brow. "You're a natural at this." she praised him. "At this rate we could make you a real pro-bender in no time." Brola added in thought as she looked at him with a wide grin.

"You think?" Naruto asked hopefully, the smile he wore stretching wider when Brola nodded her head in confirmation.

"Not bad." Maki added in offhandedly.

Naruto deflated a bit at Maki's compliment. "What's it' take to impress this chick?" he muttered.

Maki put her hands in the air "What I said not bad." she said in defense. Naruto smirked before he rolled his eyes before shaking his head exasperatedly. Maki gave a sigh "You know what, it's getting late. I think I'm gonna turn in. You kids have fun." she told them as she began to walk away, pausing just long enough to look back at Naruto, "Nice to meet you Avatar Naruto." she said with some sincerity in her voice.

"Yeah, been a real pleasure." Naruto said in response.

Maki ignored the sarcasm in the mans voice as she addressed her sister one last time before she left the room. "See you upstairs sis." she said tiredly

"Upstairs? You guys live here?" Naruto asked curiously once he registered what Maki had said.

"Yup. In the attic." Brola replied. "It's nothing fancy, but we have some great views." she told him before shaking the subject. "So, back to bending, why don't we throw that combo one more time?" The earthbender suggested.

* * *

Later that night Naruto had returned to Air Temple Island after finishing his impromptu training session with Brola. The young bender was being careful as he made his way home not wanting to be caught by the White Lotus sentries, or worse by Tenzin himself.

* * *

The next night Naruto managed to sneak his way into the pro-bending arena once more. Walking into the locker room he expected his new friends to either be excited and eager or tense and nervous. What he didn't expect was to see Maki and Brola in sullen moods.

"I didn't miss your match, did I?" Naruto asked as he walked up to the siblings. "You guys look like you lost already." he pointed out.

"We might as well have." Brola replied depressingly.

"Hasook's a no-good no-show!" Maki growled out angrily.

The referee stuck his head into the locker room and addressed the members of the Fire Ferrets. "You have two minutes to come out ready to play or you're disqualified." He informed them before waiting somewhat impatiently for their response.

"Well, there goes our shot at the tournament... and the winnings." Maki muttered resignedly.

"Can't you ask one of those guys to fill in?" Naruto suggested pointing toward a couple of players who were in the process of taking off their equipment.

Brola though had to shoot his suggestion down. "Nah, the rules say you can only compete on one team." she informed him.

"Well then what about me?" Naruto proposed to the siblings, "I do have to admit that I'm a top-notch waterbender, if I do say so myself." he told them optimistically.

Brola looked at Naruto skeptically "But, you're the Avatar." she pointed out obviously. "Isn't that cheating?" she asked Naruto.

Naruto just smiled reassuringly. "It isn't cheating if I only do Waterbending." he claimed.

Maki thought it over for a second before outright refusing. "No way." she decided. "I'd rather forfeit than look like a fool out there." The firebender told him.

The smile that Naruto wore turned into a frown as he glared lightly at Maki, "Wow, thanks for the vote of confidence." he muttered.

"Times up. You in or out?" The referee asked them.

"We're in." Naruto answered quickly.

"We are?" Maki said confused.

"Yes!" Brola agreed while pumping her fists.

Maki switched her gaze between Naruto and Brola as they made their way to the lockers so that Naruto could suit up. "Hey, I didn't agree to this." she argued.

"No, you did." Naruto replied with a fox like grin. "Just now." he said with a laugh a bit before addressing Maki "You can thank me later." he told Maki.

"This guy is crazy." Maki muttered to herself.

Naruto glanced back at Maki, having heard her muttering, before returning his attention back to Brola who was explaining how to put the suit on. "I think it's more like headstrong and determined." Naruto argued looking back at Maki with a smile. "But crazy works." he said with a grin as he finished putting the suit on as he was told.

Upon exiting Naruto found himself grinning as he waved to the crowd. Unfortunately, the bell had no sooner finished ringing before Naruto performed a foul by sending the opposing waterbender over the side of the ring. Things didn't improve from there for the Fire Ferrets as Naruto performed another foul by stepping over the line sending him into the third zone of the ring in just the first few minutes of the game.

It all came to a head when the members of the opposing team, The Platypus Bears, started to target Naruto able to stay free from the attacks, it was only a matter of time before they got to him. After suffering under a barrage of water and fire attacks Naruto let out a growl before earthbending a couple of earth disks to act as a shield for him to block the attacks; much to the shock of everyone in the arena.

Naruto cringed when the broadcaster announced his status as the Avatar over the radio. _'Maybe Tenzin didn't hear it.'_ He mentally reasoned with himself. _'I mean what are the odds that the old man would choose tonight to listen to a pro-bending match?'_ Naruto questioned. A few minutes later Naruto wondered if he jinxed himself when he spotted his teacher waiting for him after he had fell into the drink.

They of course got into a argument that since air symbolized freedom he need to have certain freedoms, Pro-Bending being one of them. As Tenzin walked away Naruto called out to him, "You're not going to stay and watch the rest of the match?" Naruto asked his teacher, meeting his gaze with the man as the master airbender was leaving.

"No," Tenzin said turning to face his protégé with a displeased look on his face. "Before you got off on a technicality, but now you are flagrantly disobeying my orders. You were supposed to commit yourself to training, but ended up in this folly but after tonight I will make sure you don't leave the island ever again." he told him sternly.

Naruto frowned at his father. "That's exactly why I should be here." Naruto told his father. "How am I ever going to master airbending if I feel the constant restrictions with nothing to focus on but my inability to airbend as I should be able to do. I need something that can help me unwind, besides having the sentinels throwing fireballs at me." he said.

Tenzin almost smiled at Naruto last remark. "And you think this drivel will help?" Tenzin questioned him.

Naruto looked back towards the playing field with a smile spreading wide across his face. "Definitely." Naruto answered.

Naruto jumped and landed back on the pad and the fight was on once again, but this time it was gave a snort, but then heard a different announcement causing him to turn back around. Tenzin was a bit stunned to see Naruto easily rotating around the attacks aimed for him just like an airbender would, "How about that." He muttered. Tenzin continued to watch the opposing team run out of gas and the Fire Ferrets capitalized on this and won the match. "WOOHOO!" Tenzin cheered, then clear his throat and promptly left.

* * *

 **Later at Air temple island**

* * *

Tenzin stood in front of Naruto with a smile on his face "I am sorry for what I said earlier. It seems that Pro-Bending was more of use to you then keeping you cooped up then I originally thought. I will allow you to continue to play the sport if you dedicate just a bit more to your teachings, although you don't really need to since you learn so fast as it is." Tenzin said.

Naruto gave a bow, "I will, Master." he said to the older man.

* * *

 **And that is a wrap of the first chapter. Give me a review and I will see you guys later. I know that this is in the collection, but I am more focused on my further completed stories right now. I will write on this one when I have completed some of my other works so please be patient.**


	23. Chapter 23-Magmoria

**Hello everyone this is my new Naruto & Fairy Tail crossover. I have decided to try this challenge from fanfiction author mellra so I hope I do good. **

"Talking"

 _"Thinking"_

 **"Spell/Demon/Dragon Speech"**

 _ **"Demon/Dragon Thought"**_

* * *

 _Summary: One day after his birth he was taken in by the most unlikely of beings. He had no idea why he had just up and left one day, except that he just did. So with that in mind Naruto Uzumaki decides to set out on a journey to find his father Magmoria the Lava Dragon. With a bit of luck, love, and friendship Naruto just may find the very being he is looking for and find out why he left. 3rd Generation dragon slayer Naruto. Pairing Naruto x Older Wendy x Dragon Slayer Juvia._

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN EITHER NARUTO OR FAIRY TAIL**

* * *

 **X791 Magnolia**

Naruto's chest hurt like never before. Why... why was his heart beating like a war drum. Was it because of Acnologia's arrival, or was it something more. However before he could ponder more on that **"Naruto..."** a voice he thought he would never hear again rang through his head, **"It's been to long my boy."** the voice said causing Naruto to gasp in shock before he turned to look around.

"Magmoria..." he said quietly.

 **"It must be you who defeats Zeref, but I have absolute faith that you are up to the task."** the revealed Magmoria said.

Naruto looked around frantically "Magmoria... how can I hear your voice?" he asked as he looked around more.

Lucy gulped a bit. If he was talking about his father then she didn't want to piss him off. Levy quirked a eyebrow "Magmoria?" she asked him confused.

Juvia shrugged "There's nobody else here." the blue haired girl said. She then looked at Naruto "Who are you talking to?" she asked him.

Suddenly Naruto's stomach started to glow **"Fear not for I will deal with Acnologia."** Magmoria's voice rang out to all of them shocking those present. The glow grows to encompass Naruto's entire body as he groans in pain. Lucy's eye's widen in shock. What was going on? What was happening to Naruto, and what was that glow surrounding his body?

Naruto gripped his stomach as a rush of memories entered his mind. Naruto was six when he managed to perfect his first Dragon Slayer technique. He and Magmoria celebrated by going on a hunt together and having a fun time. The next was when he and Magmoria were going over some notes on literature and culture where Naruto was smiling at the idea of learning. A new memory flashed by his mind where he and Magmoria were just taking a day to relax and enjoy a day free of training. And then the final memory was the day he realized Magmoria had left him without any warning.

With one final shout a pillar of light shot up from Naruto's body where it began to take shape. Lucy was thrown back by a small shockwave of power where she cried out in pain. Juvia crouched over Laxus as she tried not to fall back. Levy fell on her butt and winced as the winds grew stronger and stronger. Gajeel was openly gaping at what he was watching, and he was honestly confused at what he was seeing. Magmoria's sorrow filled voice spoke gently **"I'm sorry son, but I never did leave you."** Magmoria said to him as he finally began to take form. To say Magmoria was large would be to try and tell the waves at a beach not to crash.

Magmoria was absolutely humongous. The first thing they could al see clearly was a pair of dark arms reform out of the air. Next was the long winding tail that gave him incredible balance when he flew. The next thing to materialize was the dragons broad chest and neck showing that he was covered in dark rock scales. After that was the dragon's powerful wings that gave him the ability to fly around. Finally... he was free to the world around him. Magmoria's scales where the color of burnt rocks along with the membrane of his wings. However, in certain patches like his tail, paws, and underbelly glowed with a light not unlike that from embers.

His ears were fin shaped and both the claws and teeth looked to be made out of sharpened obsidian. His eyes, however were what drew the group of wizards attention. Magmoria's sclera were a bright yellow while the iris glowed a ruby red, yet there was no malice in them. Naruto looked up to his father in surprise as his father spoke once more **"In fact I've been closer than you ever could have guessed."** Magmoria told his son. Lucy was looking at Magmoria in shock. So this was Naruto's father. Levy had felt her jaw drop, but she just couldn't pick it up. Juvia was speechless at the sight before her as she never would have guessed that this dragon was on their side.

Gajeel couldn't form words as he too was in shock at what he had just witnessed happen. A dragon had just come _out_ of a _human's_ body like a everyday thing was happening. The winds surrounding them died down as Magmoria looked down at his son **"Please trust that all will be explained in time."** Magmoria said to him as he then looked up to the accursed dragon known as Acnologia. Magmoria growled **"Right now I must wipe the light of Acnologia from this world."** Magmoria said as he charged the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse. Acnologia charges a breath attack to rid the world of these pests. Today the last of the dragons would die, and nothing could stop him now.

Just as Acnologia began to release his powerful Breath Attack a dragon similar to Acnologia came out of nowhere and rams into Acnologia causing the magic to shoot across the sky lighting up the night. The members of the Fairy Tail guild covered their eyes from the brightness, while the new dragon roared while he tried to keep Acnologia's head aimed away from the people below them. Magmoria roars out **"Fight Naruto! Fight to live!"** Magmoria tells his sons as Acnologia reels back from the unseen enemy that managed to push his attack off course. Acnologia shakes his head in anger at the sight before him... a dragon dare challenges him, _him,_ the King of Dragon'sto a fight.

 **"** _ **RRRRRAAAARRRRGGGGHHHHHH"**_ Magmoria roars at Acnologia in challenge.

 **"RRRROOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR"** Acnologia roars in return as the two dragons then try to slam each other out of the way creating massive blasts of air that cause the group of wizards hair to blow away.

A wide eyed Juvia looks at the spectacle in shock "I'm dreaming... I have to be." she says. Magmoria rams his head down on Acnologia as the two start to dance about in the air in a battle of death. The two dragons then spin around and head-butt each other before flying around a bit more. Naruto had tears in his eye's. He never thought he would see him again.

He was crying for the first time in nearly ten years since he had hurt himself falling down the volcano and scraping his knee. Tears flowing freely he spoke "Your back..." he said crying. To know what had caused these events to happen one must know the beginning of the story. Our story begins nearly twenty years ago in the middle of a forest. The forest was beautiful and filled with plenty of game to feed on. However in the middle of this forest was a long dormant volcano with one occupant. He had vowed to never train a human in his magic. However he changed that vow when he saw how much love a mother could have for her child. This is that story.

 **X766 Forests of Fiore**

A beautiful red-haired woman leapt over a fallen log, a bundle clutched to her chest. The woman's name is Kushina Uzumaki, a newly made mother. One might ask, why was she running through the woods not even twenty-four hours after giving birth? The answer is a tragic one: her village had been attacked by a dark guild. Not just any dark guild, but one of the three pillars of the Balam Alliance; Tartarus. There was no reason, no motivation for the brutal slaughter, for what else could one call it, of her village. The village itself was small, barely two hundred people, and only a fifth of them knew any magic, herself and her husband included.

She almost stumbled as she thought of her husband, Minato Namikaze. When the attack had started, nearly an hour after her son was born, Minato had grabbed the two and took them to the edge of the forest with his teleportation magic and told her to run before going back to fight the demonic guild. Tears burned her eyes as she knew, deep in her heart, that her husband was dead. As she neared the base of a mountain that lay a few miles away from where her village once stood, she came across a clearing with a few stumps of fallen trees in the center. Panting, she went over to one and sat down, gently rocking the bundle still clutched to her chest.

Pulling the bundle away, it revealed a newborn baby that had rosy red cheeks adorned with three whisker marks apiece, a small crop of blond hair, and if his eyes were awake, they'd show to be crystal blue. Kushina smiled sadly down at her son before giving a violent cough, flecks of blood escaping from her mouth. The reason for this was the gaping wound on her back that was inflicted on her by some shrapnel when one of the dark mages blew up a building she was near before she could flee the village. That, coupled with the hours of running and the fact she was further weakened by having recently giving birth, Kushina knew her time was short but she held on for her son's sake.

Suddenly, a rumbling shook the clearing, causing Kushina to look up fearfully thinking that on top of everything else, an earthquake was occurring. A bright light, along with the smell of sulfur and brimstone suddenly came from the other side of the clearing and both grew stronger and stronger as the earthquakes increased in intensity. As the quakes reached their peak, the trees blocking the mountain from view suddenly caught on fire and burned to ash in a matter of seconds. Kushina could only gape in awe at the being that now stood where the trees once grew. The being was in the shape of a dragon, complete with wings, horns, claws, and fangs.

It's scales, however, where the color of burnt rocks along with the membrane of its wings. However, in certain patches like the tail, paws, and underbelly glowed with a light not unlike that from embers. Its ears were fin shaped and both the claws and teeth looked to be made out of sharpened obsidian. It was the eyes, however, that drew the dying mother's attention. The sclera were a bright yellow while the iris glowed a ruby red, yet there was no malice in them. Instead Kushina saw intelligence, wisdom, kindness, and curiosity all rolled into one. " **Woman,"** the dragon rumbled in a deep voice, indicating its gender as male, **"Why have you come into my domain, with a child no less?"** the dragon demanded.

Steeling her resolve, Kushina looked the dragon in the eye and told her tale. Once she was done explaining what happened to the great beast, she gave a pained gasp as she lowered herself further onto the ground. The dragon noticed this and thought, _**'This human is unlike any I have seen before. Not even a day since having her hatchling and she was able to run for miles to get away from a dark guild all while being mortally wounded and carrying her child no less? I rarely see such strength of spirit! It is too late for her, however. I know no healing magic and even if I were to fly her to the nearest town, it would still take nearly an hour and by then she'd pass on."**_ the dragon thought.

 _ **"I wish there was something I could do for her but…Unless…?'**_ it was then struck with an idea, although the last time this happened it backfired horribly. However he had a backup plan for that. " **Kushina,"** the dragon started drawing the woman's attention, having given her name during the story, **"I am willing to make a deal with you. While there is nothing I can do to keep you alive, I can watch over your son in your stead."** the dragon spoke to her. Kushina, while looking down in despair while hearing there was nothing to be done about her imminent death, gained a renewed sense of hope while hearing the second part of the deal.

But first, she needed to ask, "Why would you do that?" she wondered.

" **Because woman, you have impressed me in a way no human has in four-hundred years to keep your child safe. I can raise him and protect him. Also, when the time comes I'll teach him my magic so that when he grows up he'll be able to protect himself should he ever need to. Your time is short, so do you agree?"** the dragon explained.

Kushina lowered her head for a moment in thought before raising her head and saying to the dragon, "I accept your offer…and thank you, for watching over Naruto." she said gratefully to the dragon.

The dragon gave a fanged smile at this that was filled with compassion. The dragon rumbled, **"You're welcome. Now, is there any last words you wish to have with your son?"** he asked the woman.

Giving a nod, Kushina looked down at the still sleeping baby in her arms before saying in an emotional voice, "Naruto…Don't be picky…Eat lots and grow strong…Make sure that you bathe every day and stay warm…Also…Don't stay up late…You need lots of sleep…And make friends…You don't need a lot of friends…Just a few…Ones you can really, really trust…I wasn't very good at it, but keep up with your studies and practice your magic hard…" she said tearfully.

"Remember that everyone has strengths and weaknesses…So don't get too depressed if you can't do something all that well…Respect your elders and peers…Be extra careful about lending and borrowing money…No alcohol until you're twenty…Too much can ruin your health, so drink in moderation…Another thing is women…I'm a woman, so I don't know too much about this but…All you need to remember is that this world is made up of men and women…So it's only natural to take an interest in girls…But just don't get hooked on bad women…Find someone just like me…Naruto, from now on, you're going to face lots of pain and hardship…" she cried a bit.

"Be true to yourself…Have a dream and have the confidence to make that dream come true…There's so much…Oh, so much more that I want to pass on to you…I wish I could stay with you longer…I love you." she said sorrowfully before the light faded from her eye's. With that, Kushina Uzumaki passed on from this life, a content smile on her face. The dragon stood in respectful silence for a few moments before going over and gently prying the now named Naruto from his mother's arms. Then, focusing some of his magic into the ground, the dragon made a small fissure to appear as a makeshift grave where he laid Kushina to rest.

He then sent out a small stream of molten magma out of his mouth to cover the grave, and he raised a large stone that the reptile carved: Here lies Kushina, a Brave and Loving Mother. Looking down at Naruto, who slept soundly in the middle of his paw, the dragon smiled. **"Naruto, eh? A nice, strong name for the son of the Lava Dragon, Magmoria!"** he mused before setting off to his home in the mountain, which was actually a dormant volcano. When he reached the base though, he looked at the newborn in his palm and frowned. _**'This won't do. Even full grown humans can't live in a volcano for long. Now...how do I fix this?'**_ he thought to himself.

He then sat on his haunches, pondering his dilemma for a few minutes before a light bulb went off in his head. **"Yes…that'll work,"** he decided aloud. Lifting up his other palm, Magmoria gained a look of concentration as wisps of his magic started to gather in the outstretched hand. When the magic reached its peak, he quickly clenched his paw into a fist where a bright orange light shined briefly. Opening his hand again, a small orange Lacrima lay in his palm. Carefully, he set the crystal over Naruto's sleeping form and the crystallized magic sank into the baby's navel like a pebble in water. Naruto twitched a little before settling back to sleep, showing the process hadn't hurt him.

Magmoria gave a sigh and said, **"There, now no volcano in the world can hurt you. Now, let's go see your new home Naruto, my son."** With that, both baby and dragon went into the entrance of the volcano. The years would pass and Naruto would grow up to be a young child. At the age of five Magmoria had started to train him in Lava Dragon Slayer Magic. The boy took to learning the magic like a sponge to water and Magmoria was proud to say the bundle of energy was his son. However he would need to put his plan into action lest he not get another chance to save the young boy from the power of his magic and have another calamity.

 **July 7, x777**

Naruto was sleeping in the dormant volcano where he had lived and trained for all his life with his father Magmoria. He was supposed to have a day off but he wanted to get a bit more training done. However when he looked around he couldn't see his father. Ok maybe he was outside stretching his muscles. Naruto climbed over a boulder that was in the way and began running down the trail Magmoria had carved out for him when he was little. When he reached the base of the volcano he began to sniff around for his father, but he couldn't find a scent anywhere. Where could he be? He had seen his dad last night when he had went to sleep, so he couldn't have gone far.

"Dad..." Naruto called out loudly. "Hey dad." he called again as he began to walk through the forest. Ok this was starting to look bad. "Dad where are you?" Naruto called out. Something then gained his attention. In the boulders ahead there was writing in his father's hand. _"Naruto, something came up and I had to go check it out. I don't know when I'll be back. I will see you later... Magmoria"_ the message read. Naruto growled "Why dad? Why'd you go, and why didn't you take me?" he yelled out. Why would Magmoria just suddenly leave and not take him, surely what he was doing wasn't all that important that he left as suddenly as he did this morning.

 **September 15, X777-Magnolia**

A young blond boy stood in front of the Fairy Tail guild, staring in both nervousness and excitement. At eleven years old, the child stood slightly taller than average but was well built for his age instead of scrawny. He wore orange cargo shorts, sandals, and a white T-shirt with a volcano depicted on the front. His blond hair spiked in all directions, while his eyes were a crystal blue color that had a slit pupil. Finally, there were three whisker like birthmarks on both of his cheeks. This was Naruto Kazan (Volcano), the Lava Dragon Slayer. It had been a little over two months since Naruto's adoptive father disappeared, and no matter how hard he searched Naruto couldn't find him.

Finally, he decided to join one of the magic guilds his father had taught him about in the hopes of getting some help in finding the elusive dragon. After going over his options, Naruto decided to join Fairy Tail. Not only was the guild known as one of the strongest in Fiore, but is was well known for treating its members as family, and always having a good time. Plus, Naruto had recently heard rumors that a Dragon Slayer had become a member. With luck, maybe he or she would know where Magmoria was. Steeling his nerves, Naruto pushed open the door of the guild and was nearly bowled over by a dust cloud caused by two boys brawling.

The two looked to be around his age, if not slightly younger. One had spiky pink hair, a long scaled white scarf, a red shirt and black pants. As for the other one, he had black hair and eyes and…nothing else on but a pair of boxers. What the hell? Trying to wrap his head around what he just saw, Naruto turned back to look at the inside of the guild. It was like a party was going on with groups of people talking, drinking, laughing, and occasionally fighting like the two boys. Despite how strange it all seemed, Naruto couldn't help but smile. _'This looks like it could be fun!'_ he thought as he made his way to the bar in hopes of talking to someone in charge.

Finally, when Naruto made it to the bar he saw a little old man sitting on top of the counter. The man wore mostly orange (which made him awesome in Naruto's book), and had a bushy white mustache that matched the fringe of hair around his balding head. Currently, he just sat contently on top of the counter drinking from a beer mug. Clearing his throat he spoke "Um…excuse me?" Naruto asked the old man hoping to rouse him from his sleep. The old man seemed to either not hear him or was ignoring him as he continued to drink from his beer mug. Figuring he hadn't asked loud enough, Naruto took in a big breath of air and yelled as loud as he could, "HEY OLD MAN!" he yelled out.

That finally got a reaction out of the old timer. The man choked on his beer and collapsed off the counter, crumpling in a heap in front of Naruto, who could only sweatdrop at the display. Picking himself up, the old man dusted himself off while grumbling, "Jeez, this kid's almost as loud as Natsu." to himself. He then turned to Naruto and gave the boy a smile before saying, "Well hello there! And what can I do for you today my boy?" he asked cheerfully.

Giving a wide, yet somewhat nervous, smile Naruto asked, "Actually, could you point me to the guild master? I'm looking into joining." he told the old man hoping he would know where the Master was.

The old man just gave a pleasant nod and said, "Well, you're looking at him. I'm Makarov Dreyer, and welcome to Fairy Tail!" he told Naruto.

A grin plastered on his face, Naruto exclaimed, "Cool! So how do I join? Is there some sort of test or…" he trailed off not knowing what he could say to him.

Makarov just gave a wave of his hand and explained, "Oh no, nothing like that. If you sincerely want to join, then you're already a member in my eyes. Now," he continued while pulling out a stamper from his back pocket, "where would you like your guild mark and in what color?" he asked the young boy who wanted to join the guild he called home.

Surprised on how easy this was, Naruto partially lifted up his shirt sleeve and pointed at his arm just a little below the shoulder. "Here, and in black while outlined in orange please," he instructed the old man. Giving a nod, Makarov placed the stamper on the indicated spot and when he removed it, the Fairy Tail symbol stood proudly on Naruto's arm in a bright orange color.

Putting away the stamper, Makarov then spoke to the young Dragon Slayer, "Now my boy, could I have your name and what type of magic you use?" he asked Naruto.

Shrugging, Naruto complied, "Sure thing! My name is Naruto Kazan and I use-" he began to say.

However before Naruto could continue, a flying table shot out of nowhere and smashed the blond against the bar. Slowly, Naruto pried the offending piece of furniture off of him, his eye twitching dangerously. Spying the culprits, the two boys who had been brawling earlier, and had somehow fought their way right back into the guild, and were now throwing pieces of furniture at each other, some with their occupants still attached. Naruto turned to the master and gave a smile that anyone watching would say 'Holy crap!' to, he said in a deceivingly calm voice, "Well, for my magic how about I just show you." he told the old man calmly for some reason.

Without waiting for a reply, Naruto turned to the fighting kids and took a deep breath. He then cupped his hands around his mouth and a burnt red magic symbol formed in front of him before he shouted out, **"Yoryū no Hoko** _(Lava Dragon's Roar)"_ he called out. With that, a roar of lava came shooting out of Naruto's mouth and it sped across the room, nailing the struggling boys who barely had time to look surprised before they were sent hurtling away. They flew until they crashed into the opposite wall of the guild and actually went through it, leaving two child shaped holes, and ended up landing on the street far away from the guild.

The rest of the guild could only stare in shock at the display of power that came from the young child who just sent two of their most promising members flying with just one attack. Naruto meanwhile smirked smugly before spitting into a nearby spittoon, which caught on fire from the lava loogie Naruto spat out. He then turned back towards Makarov and asked with a pleased smile on his face, "So, does that answer your question?" he asked rhetorically.

Makarov could only cry a river of anime tears _'Oh why have I been cursed with such destructive brats! That's the third time this week that walls' been broken! Still though,'_ Makarov then gained a more serious look. _'It looks like young Naruto here is a Dragon Slayer just like Natsu. And if that attack was any indication, he might even be slightly stronger than him_.' he thought to himself. The young blonde was really promising.

Just then, the two boys who had been sent flying barged back in through the front door, slightly smoking from the earlier attack. "Alright, who's the wise guy that attacked us?!" Natsu shouted in his usually over the top tone. Spying the smug looking Naruto standing by the master, Natsu came up with a hasty, if accurate, accusation "Was it you blondie!?" he screamed as his fist caught on fire. The pink haired boy then went charging at Naruto, who got into a ready stance.

Before he got to close, however, Natsu picked up a scent from the blond stranger and froze, just as Naruto stiffened as well as he got a good whiff of the attacking fire mage. "Why do you smell like dragon!?" they shouted simultaneously, gaining surprised looks from the surrounding wizards.

After calming down a bit, Naruto asked, "So, are you the fellow Dragon Slayer I've heard about? My name's Naruto Kazan, the Lava Dragon Slayer." he said introducing himself to Natsu.

Natsu puffed out his chest and exclaimed, "Well, I don't know if I'm the one you heard about, but I'm Natsu Dragneel, the Fire Dragon Slayer! Say, do you know where Igneel is?" he asked.

Hearing this, Naruto slumped a little. "Is Igneel your dragon?" Naruto asked, hoping the answer was no.

"Yeah, you seen him?" Natsu asked, not noticing the down look on his fellow Dragon Slayer's face.

Sighing, Naruto replied, "No, in fact I was just about to ask you if you'd seen my dad Magmoria. Hey wait," Naruto paused, a thought striking him, "Did your dad disappear a little over two months ago?" he asked him in return.

Gaining a surprised look at that, Natsu questioned, "Wait, did your dad disappear on July seventh as well?" Natsu asked shocked.

Nodding, Naruto struck a thinking pose, "So both dragon's disappeared on the same day…What could it mean?" he asked.

Natsu seemed to ponder it for a moment as well before shrugging and yelling out, "Well anyway, I still owe you for that earlier attack so…FIGHT ME!" he exclaimed loudly. He then charged with his fists being coated in flame.

Naruto smirked as both his hands were coated in magma and shouting out, "BRING IT!" before charging as well. Seeing the ensuing fight, Gray, Elfman, Erza, and Mirajane soon joined in and before long, the whole guild looked like one big fight club. Meanwhile, Makarov sat in a corner while bawling like a baby, a cloud of depression over his head as he thought about how much the repairs to the guild were going to cost this time.

Ah, the life of a Fairy Tail wizard!

* * *

 _ **Alright tell me what you think and leave me a review. I originally took this challenge from mellra as a idea I always liked of trying out. However this is my first story so the input would be really helpful. The reason the original script and this chapter are so different is because of how short it was so I decided to give it a bit extra length so I hope you don't mind. Anyways leave me a review and I'll see you later.**_

* * *

 _ **Second Chapter**_

Naruto chuckled at Natsu as he tried to fight Erza, again, only for the redhead to brush him off with ease. Shaking his head at his fellow dragon slayers antics he then turned to face gray, who had stripped again, and saw the ice wizard laughing at the pink haired kids antics as well. Natsu got up in Gray's face "What was that mr walks around in his panties?" he growled at Gray.

Gray scowled at Natsu "Oh did I strike a nerve little matchstick?" Gray growled back at him.

Naruto growled this time "With you two idiots either knock it off or frigging kiss already." he stated causing the two to jump back away from the other with looks of disgust on their faces.

"I'M NOT GOING TO KISS HIM!" the two young boys yelled as they pointed at the other.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders "Whatever helps you two sleep at night. Also Gray your clothes." he said causing the ice wizard to cry out in shock before he ran around the room to pick up his clothes. Cana seeing this started to laugh as this was a common thing to see as the ice user was an unintentional, possibly, stripper and had a habit of taking off his clothes. Naruto gave a stretch and got up. With nothing better to do he walked over to the request board and looked at the jobs available to him. Some looked like they would pay decently, others... not so much.

Ooh there was one. Grabbing the flyer he pulled it off the board and began to read. ' **Help wanted: Snow Wyverns have become overpopulated and their numbers need to be thinned out to keep the population moderate. Will pay 80,000 Jewel to receiver.'** the flyer read. Naruto nodded to himself. This would be cool to try out. Naruto walked over to Natsu "Hey Natsu I got a job." he said to the younger boy.

Natsu jumped up "Really! What is it?" he asked the lava slayer.

Naruto handed him the flyer "Why don't you have a look and see." he said to the fire slayer. Natsu scrunched his eyes as he tried to read, but sadly he didn't pay that much attention to his lessons.

Naruto sighed "You can't read, can you?" Naruto asked him.

Natsu shook his head no slowly "No I can't read that well. I do know the names of all kinds of foods and stuff. Things like hamburgers, spaghetti, french fries but I never really had to pay attention when it came to reading as Igneel was very lenient when it came to learning." Natsu said sadly.

Erza hearing that the pink haired dragon slayer couldn't read walked over "I'll help you learn." she offered.

Natsu hearing this shook his head no quickly "No way you're mean." he said to the redhead getting several snickers from the other wizards around them.

Erza sighed and grabbed Natsu and began dragging him off, "Oh come on I don't see what's so bad about a vocabulary lesson." she told the pink haired kid.

Natsu yelled as the redhead dragged him away "If you find Igneel tell him I am being tortured by the Red Devil, and that he needs to come rescue me as fast as he can. Also tell him to eat her just to ensure he succeeds!" he shouted as she walked around a corner with Natsu in tow yelling about how he was going to be tortured. Naruto shrugged his shoulders. Did he feel sorry for Natsu, yes. Did he want to help the little punk, hell no. Reason why, he had a job to do so with that in mind the blond walked out of the guildhall towards the train station to catch the next train to the town of Ishtvan so he could get paid for taking out a few wannabe dragon's.

When he got to the train station he sat down beside a young girl roughly his age with blue hair that went down her back. She smelled familiar for some reason, he just couldn't figure out why. Turning to look at her he could see she wears a long sleeved top with two buttons in the center and an ascot around her neck. The top is adorned with a small pattern around the shoulders and a small trim around the upturned cuffs. She wears a frilled skirt with a small trim running around right above the end. She also wears thigh high socks. Other than looking normal to him he couldn't tell what was wrong with her. So he turned back around to look for the train to see if it was coming.

After waiting for roughly twenty minutes more Naruto's acute hearing picked up the sound of a incoming train causing him to turn. Naruto sighed, it was about time that bucket of bolts got there. When the train came to a stop Naruto got on it and took a seat behind the blue haired girl and waited for the train to depart. However what he didn't expect to happen was that when the train began to move he got sick to his stomach. Naruto's stomach suddenly dropped and he groaned. However his thoughts were similar to this _"W-what the hell. Why am I suddenly sick to my stomach. I've never had a problem with moving around before, so why now?"_ he thought.

The young girl turned around to face him and spoke "Are you ok?" she asked him. Her response was a gurgle and so she walked around the seat and sat next to him and placed her hand over his chest where it glowed for several seconds before it faded. Naruto felt the sickness fade and sat up to look at the one to stop it. It was the girl from earlier. Why would she do that for him. The question must have been on his face as the girl gave a light blush, "I uh I used my magic to heal you so you wouldn't feel sick to your stomach." she said to him. Naruto could only nod before he gulped a bit. Her magic felt to familiar to him to go unnoticed.

So with that he spoke "What kind of magic was that?" he asked her. He had to be sure. It wouldn't be coincidence to find another dragon slayer, if she was one, so soon after finding Natsu.

She got a bit nervous "I-I use Sky Dragon Slayer Magic. What about you, what magic do you use?" she asked him.

Naruto's eyes had went wide. He then grinned widely "You're a dragon slayer too! That's so cool. I honestly thought me and Natsu were the only one's but I never thought there would be another one. Much less a cute girl like you." he blurted out. Then he realized what he said and slapped his hands over his mouth. He hadn't meant to say that last part.

The girl blushed red. Then she remembered what he had said. Her own eyes widened "You're a dragon slayer too? What type of Dragon Slayer Magic do you use? Did your dragon parent leave you too? Have you seen a dragon named Grandeeney?" she asked the questions in rapid fire. Naruto had barely kept up with her speaking so he had to rerun all the girls questions through his mind.

Naruto nodded "Yes I am a dragon slayer. I happen to use Lava Dragon Slayer Magic. Yes my father left me. And sorry but I haven't seen a dragon named Grandeeney." he told her as he answered her questions in the order that she asked him. That is unless he forgot one.

Wendy got a sad look in her eyes "Oh, well sorry for bothering you." she sniffled.

Naruto waved his hand "Mah you weren't a bother. To be honest I was just shocked that you were a dragon slayer." he told her.

Wendy smiled brightly before she got a thoughtful look on her face "Hey you said you used Lava Dragon Slayer Magic right?" she asked and got a nod from Naruto. "Does that mean you can eat lava?" she asked him.

Naruto nodded quickly "Yep, and it is amazing." he told her.

Wendy laughed a little "So does that also mean you can also eat regular earth and fire?" she asked him this time getting a curious look on Naruto's face as well.

He thought about it. Lava was basically fire mixed with earth so it was theoretically possible. But he had never tried it before so he wouldn't know if he could or couldn't eat the two separate elements on their own. Naruto shrugged "I don't know, never tried to eat two separate elements other than my own." he told her. Wendy nodded. It was very bad for a dragon slayer to eat an element outside their own element as they would get sick to their stomach and wouldn't be able to move for several days. Naruto gained a curious look "So which guild do you belong to?" he asked her. He didn't see a mark, but he wanted to be sure before assuming.

Wendy shook her head "I'm not part of a guild. I've been looking for one to join, but they all say I'm either to young to join or not strong or smart enough." she told him. She had already visite ten different guilds and it was always a different excuse as to why she couldn't join.

Naruto grinned "Well how about after the job I get done with you come join Fairy Tail. It's a guild that let's anybody in. Also it's where Natsu, he's a Fire Dragon Slayer also, is at so I know he'll be excited to meet you. Plus there are a lot of nice people that'll welcome you and your gift into the guild." he told Wendy. Wendy got a hopeful look on her face showing she was excited.

"Really?" she asked him.

Naruto nodded his head "Really, really." he told her.

Wendy nodded her head "Alright I'll join Fairy Tail. I was actually wandering around until I found a guild that would accept me so this actually feels nice that I have a place to go back to." she said.

Naruto grinned "That's great.." Naruto said as the train came to a stop. Naruto looked at the sign and noticed that this was his stop "Well this is where we get off. Come on." he said to the female dragon slayer. Wendy nodded her head and the two quickly got off the train and headed straight for the employer to find out what they wanted exactly to happen.

After finding out what they needed to know both dragon slayers had to hike up the side of a mountain until they reached the summit. They hadn't expected to literally see nearly a-hundred of the darned beasts there. So in the end Naruto smirked as he covered his fist in molten magma and then charged. Wendy shrugged and then charged after the eccentric blonde. Naruto jumped up off a rock and drew his fist back **"Yory** **ū no Tekken** _(Lava Dragon's Iron Fist)"_ Naruto shouted as he struck the white beast in the head.

Wendy jumped at another and covered her legs in wind **"Tenry** **ū no Kagizume** _(Sky Dragon's Talon)"_ the young girl shouted as she kicked it in the skull.

Naruto saw the white beast crash to the ground and smirked. He then drew his head back to finish the beast off **"Yory** **ū no Hoko** _(Lava Dragon's Roar)"_ Naruto called out as he spat a wave of lava out of his mouth where it quickly covered the small dragon-like creature roasting it alive and killing it quickly. Wendy had to jump out of the way of a tail swipe from a wyvern and swiped its feet out from underneath it causing it to crash into the ground with a loud crash.

Wendy saw she was right in front of the beasts' cranium and drew her own fist back **"Tenry** **ū no Hoken** _(Sky Dragon's Demolition Fist)"_ she cried out as her small fist impacted against the beast.

The head of the wyvern exploded into a bloody mess and covered her dress in red ruining it beyond repair. Naruto smirked when he saw Wendy take a wyverns heads off its shoulders. However a shadow above Wendy forced him to look up an make his eyes widen. Two wyverns were diving at her together intent on ending her life. Naruto summoned forth all the power he could and stomped on the ground. With a growl he called upon a technique he had been working on since he was ten years old **"Mets** **ūry** **ū Ogi:** **Kakazan** _(Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Floral Mountain)"_ Naruto shouted out and his power poured from his body and into the ground underneath him.

Suddenly the snow underneath his feet began to melt before turning into steam. Wendy seeing, and feeling, decided to get out of the way of the oncoming massacre. And it just so happened she moved out of the way just as the ground began to glow red and then a geyser of lava exploded out from under the earth. The geyser was then followed by another geyser erupting and then another. Soon a whole circle of lava geysers were erupting in a circle similar to a flower. It was both beautiful and deadly, for the wyverns. Wendy was in awe at the sight before her as she watched the wyverns struggle to dodge the erupting magma only for several drops to burn away their wings.

Wyverns were falling into the growing pool of lava left and right, and the sight of the growing pool of lava. The geyser's slowly died down and smoke and ash smelling of brimstone filled the air. Naruto was standing unaffected in the center of the destruction. Wyverns were flying away from the mountain they had resided on for the past half century wanting to stay as far away from the carnage as they could. Naruto sighed as he noticed he had done more damage than he had originally meant to do. Damn that didn't go as well as he had hoped it would. Naruto gave a sheepish chuckle "Well at least the wyverns are gone." he chuckled out sheepishly.

This caused Wendy to giggle as well as she looked around. She then looked to the blonde "So what do we do now?" she asked him.

Naruto grinned "We go get paid." he said with a wide grin. Wendy agreed and she began to walk down the path. However before she could get far she tripped over a rock and went tumbling down the path. Naruto being the good person he was decided to chase after her and followed her down. Wendy reached the bottom of the path and rolled into a tree covered in moss coming to a abrupt halt with her feet dangling above her head and eyes turned to swirls as she was so dizzy from the rolling downhill.

Naruto reached her and kneeled next to her and chuckled at her. However that chuckle turned into a yelp of horror as a pile of snow fell down on top of him burying him completely up past his head. Then a round egg-like object fell on top of the snow pile. Naruto, who was still inside the pile of snow, growled forcing his body temperature to heat up. The lava melted away leaving the egg lying next to Wendy who had finally managed to regain her senses and sat up where the egg landed in front of her. When the snow melted Naruto scowled at the tree, but knew he couldn't do anything as it was just a tree that did nothing but stand still until Wendy crashed into it.

Naruto then looked at Wendy "You ok?" he asked her.

Wendy nodded her head "Yeah I'm fine. Oh and look what I found." she said holding the egg up for him to see.

Naruto gained a curious look in his eyes "What is that?" he asked as he never saw a egg so big before in his life.

Wendy shrugged "I don't know, but whatever is in it I want to see arrive." she said in a excited tone.

Naruto shrugged "Well if you want to see what comes out then you can keep it." he said much to Wendy's silent thanks. With that the two dragon slayers made their way to the person who had made the request to get paid. 80,000 Jewel in the bag, easy peasy.

After getting paid the two made their way towards the station and boarded a train. Upon arriving in Magnolia Naruto led Wendy, who was still carrying the large egg, to the guildhall. He smiled as he saw the place "Well here it is. What do you think of it?" he asked her.

Wendy looked at it with wide eyes "It huge, how do so many people come here and move around so easily?" she asked in wonder.

Naruto shrugged "I don't know, but it is a guild after all." he told her as he led her to the old man. Naruto cleared his throat "Hey old man got a new member that wants to join the guild." he said gaining Makarov's attention causing the man to turn and face him.

Makarov smiled "Well hello there little lady, welcome to Fairy Tail." he said to her.

Wendy smiled shyly "H-hi I'm Wendy, it's nice to meet you." she said to him.

Makarov chuckled "Well do you want to join the grand adventure that is Fairy Tail?" he asked her. Wendy gave a appreciative smile as she nodded her head to the old man. Makarov brought out the stamp and waved it back and forth "So where do you want it and what color would you like for it to be in?" he asked the million jewel question.

Wendy smiled and turned before pointing to her arm "On my arm in white." she said excitedly to the old man. Makarov complied and placed the stamp.

Removing the stamp it showed a white Fairy Tail guild mark in all its glory. Makarov nodded his head "Welcome to Fairy Tail." he said to her. Wendy nodded her head in thanks.

However Naruto was pulled away from his thoughts when he heard a familiar voice "Oi Naruto, Naruto look what I found." Natsu said as he charged in with a large white egg with blue in his hands.

Naruto turned and nodded "Wow that's big, where'd you find it?" he asked Natsu.

The pink haired dragon slayer gave a wide grin "I found it in the forest while blowing of some steam." he told the blonde lava user a bit to smugly. Naruto nodded his head. So far that was two eggs for two slayers.

Naruto shrugged "Well that's neat." he said to him.

Natsu smiled wider "I know. So how'd the job go?" he asked Naruto excitedly.

Naruto grinned "It was alright." he said before he remembered to introduce Wendy to him. His eye's widened "Oh yeah did I forget to mention that I found another dragon slayer." he said to Natsu causing the pink haired boy to nearly drop the egg he carried. There was another dragon slayer out there. However before he could do anything Naruto raised a hand "And before you ask no she doesn't know where either Igneel or Magmoria is as her own dragon parent Grandeeney left the same day our own did." he said to Natsu.

She, the dragon slayer was a 'she'? Well that was not something he expected. Naruto turned and waved Wendy over where the shy young girl walked over hesitantly. Naruto looked at Natsu "Natsu this is Wendy, the Sky Dragon Slayer. Wendy this is Natsu, the Fire Dragon Slayer." he said introducing the two slayers to each other.

Natsu shook her hand "How's it going?" he asked her.

Wendy smiled shyly "I-it's going good." she replied.

Natsu then noticed the egg she carried "Wow you got a dragon egg too, that is so awesome." he said excitedly. Naruto however face palmed. These things were way to small to be a dragons egg as they just didn't look how Magmoria described.

The way Magmoria had described a dragon's egg was a egg the size of a grown man with hard scales covering the outer shell. Kinda like a actual dragon's scales would cover their own body. Naruto shook his head "They ain't dragon eggs as they are not only the wrong size they lack one key thing on them." Naruto said. Lisanna, whom Naruto had met a few days ago along with her siblings Mirajane the 'devil'... erm the eldest and Elfman the middle sibling, looked at Naruto with a confused look. Naruto explained some more "A dragon's egg is a egg the size of a grown man with hard scales covering the outer shell. Kinda like a actual dragon's scales would cover their own body." he told them.

They all 'Oooh'd' when they heard the description of a dragon egg. Natsu sat the egg with blue markings down next to Wendy's white egg and stepped back. He then looked to Naruto "So if they're not dragon egg's then what are they?" he asked the blonde. Naruto however shrugged as he didn't know what kind of egg's they were. N

aruto scratched the back of his head "I honestly have no clue." he said. He then clapped his hands together "Welp I am going to take another job. See you guy's later." he said to Natsu. Gildarts, who was sitting at the bar, grinned. That kid was a workaholic it wasn't even natural to think about.

Naruto grabbed a flyer and read **'Help Wanted: A Fire Wyvern has taken up residence in a cave near the town of Erebor, and must be removed. Will pay 50,000 Jewel to receiver.'** the paper read. Wow wyverns sure were causing a lot of trouble these days. Naruto shrugged and left the guildhall towards the mountain range. The ride to the mountain was terrible, and he almost didn't get off, but he had finally made it. Naruto could see that the wyvern was actually bigger than the Snow Wyverns he and Wendy had fought earlier in the day. Nearly twice in size to be precise. Naruto however seen it was sleeping and decided to end it while the job was easy.

Coating his entire body in lava Naruto leaped at the fire beast **"Yory** **ū no Kenkaku** _(Lava Dragon's Sword Horn)"_ Naruto called out as he impacted against the beast's skull. However he didn't expect to bounce off the beast's head waking it up in the process. Well that wasn't good. The wyvern stood up and gave a loud roar that shook the cave. It then zoned in on the person that woke it from its slumber and drew its head back Naruto was panicking _"It know's magic!"_ he screamed in his mind just as the wyvern expelled a large wave of flame from its mouth towards him. Naruto stood still as the flames washed over the lava cloaking his body and destroyed the cave.

Naruto waited until the fire faded and drew his fist back and jumped at the wyvern **"Yory** **ū no Hoken** _(Lava Dragon's Breakdown Fist)"_ Naruto called out as he hit the beast in the face causing it to skid back. Well this sucked. It was practically immune to fire, and by extension lava, attacks which was bad as all he knew was lava based attacks. The wyvern roared at him before swiping its tail at him and sends him flying into a growled as he pried his body from the wall. This thing was starting to piss him off, and it would not like to see him when he was angry. **"Yory** **ū no Sekkaigyō** _(Lava Dragon's Quicklime Congealing)"_ Naruto shouted.

He then spit out a thick wave of white liquid that landed on the Wyvern's wings forcing them to stick to its body not allowing it to fly off. He then repeated the process and spat at its feet where he effectively trapped it in place. Naruto then drew his head back to complete the finishing blow **"Yory** **ū no Hoko** _(Lava Dragon's Roar)"_ Naruto called out as he spat a large wave of lava at the beast covering it in the hot element. However the shock of his life came when the Wyvern spread its wings and gave another shout as the lava rolled off its body like water. The quicklime had melted from the lava that was poured onto it and effectively freed it from its prison.

Naruto dodged a tail swipe and was forced to duck under a bite from the monster as it tried to remove his head from his body. Naruto jumped up off a rock and clasped his hands together **"Yory** **ū no Ōkashō** _(Lava Dragon's Herculean Earth Strike)"_ Naruto called out as he brought both hands down upon the beast's head causing it to crash into the ground. While he was in the air Naruto drew upon more power **"Mets** **ū** **ry** **ū Ogi: Yoshōha** _(Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Great Magma Wave)"_ Naruto yelled before he spat a large amount of molten rock out of his mouth, much hotter than any of his other techniques as the magma was white hot.

The wave of earth and fire landed on the beast and it screamed in pain as it was burnt alive by the hot molten earth. Naruto landed on the ground and watched as the wyvern struggled to survive the hot lava. However this was not a technique to take lightly as the technique used lava as hot as the earths core. It wouldn't survive it no matter how hard it tried to survive. After watching it for several seconds it collapsed and fell dead on the ground. With that Naruto's job was done. He wanted to get paid and get the hell out of this place as he was in pain. Naruto was on a trail headed towards the station with his money in hand, however he failed to notice a shadow overhead.

So when the thing fell on his head he cried out in shock and dropped his money on the ground. Sitting up he grumbled as he went to pick up his money. However the shock of his life was when he saw the thing that landed on his head which caused him to drop his money in the first place. It was a egg like the one's that Natsu had found in the woods, and the one Wendy had found on the job he took a few hours ago, but with black markings. Naruto shook his head and ignored it for his money and quickly gathered his bills before placing them in his pocket to focus on the egg that was in front of him. It was just as big as the ones the others found earlier.

With that in mind Naruto quickly gathered it up in his arms and got on the train that left for Magnolia. After arriving in the city of Magnolia, Naruto quickly got off the train and ran for the guild. Naruto ran into the guildhall huffing "H-hey guys, look what I found while on the job." he said as he walked up to his fellow dragon slayers. Natsu and Wendy turned around and felt their eyes widen.

The two ran over with wide eyes "Where'd you find this egg?' Natsu asked him.

Wendy nodded "Yeah where was it?" Wendy asked him.

Naruto grinned "It was over in Erebor." he told them with a wide grin. This was starting to get stranger and stranger.

Natsu looked at his and Wendy's eggs before looking at his fellow dragon slayers "Hey me and Lisanna built a little house for the eggs do you want to go see it?" he asked them. The two nodded and the trio quickly followed Natsu each carrying an egg. They had to admit the house was cozy. However their excitement didn't last as it begun to rain.

Naruto looked outside "Well this sucks." he stated. So with nothing better to do the trio of dragon slayer's lazed around the tiny hut and tried to alleviate their boredom with small games, that made them even more bored, until the rain lifted...which took hours. They had literally fell asleep during the rain and hadn't noticed the shadow.

So when they woke up they all screamed and then rushed to the guild. They had asked, demanded, if anyone had seen the eggs. Everyone told them no and this caused the dragon slayer trio to get depressed. However Elfman came over with their eggs and explained what he had done for them. The trio thanked him and took back the eggs. Naruto looked at his egg "So any idea on what's gonna come out of them?" he asked. His response was shrugs as the two didn't know what was inside. Naruto looked to the bar and his stomach grumbled. He was real hungry now and after taking on such taxing jobs he cod use a meal to satisfy his belly. So with that he went to get something to eat.

* * *

 _ **And that's a wrap people. Tell me what you think and leave me a nice long review of what you think of it. Until then I'll have to catch you guys later on so peace out everybody.**_

* * *

Third Chapter

 **What's up it is chapter 3 and it is time for a bit of action as well as a bit of history between Naruto/Magmoria**

* * *

"GET BACK HERE YOU FLYING FURBALL OF AN EXCUSE FOR A CAT!" Mira yelled as she chased the small cat that had tried to grope her rear end.

Elfman was laughing "That's a real man for you." he laughed. It had been two years since Naruto, Natsu, and Wendy had joined the guild and so far things were doing fine.

Naruto was following behind Mira who was chasing his friend "Mira leave him alone, he's too young to know any better!" he yelled to the white haired demon. Mira however opted to ignore him to chase the pervert of a cat that had groped her. For some reason it was always her that he groped and never that bimbo Erza.

Mira yelled back "Hell no! This cat needs to die, and he needs to die in the most painful way possible!" she said as she continued to chase down the young black cat.

Meliodas, as that was the cat's name, gave a laugh "Oh come on Mira it's not like any other guy want's to date you. Besides I thought that with the way you dressed you liked being groped." the cat said to her.

However this only made Mira more enraged "I'LL SKIN YOU ALIVE FOR THAT COMMENT YA HEAR ME YA DAMN CAT!" she roared at Meliodas. As this was going on the other members of Fairy Tail were laughing. It was mostly true that Mira couldn't get a boyfriend and Meliodas was always groping her.

Nobody knew why, it was just funny to watch. Meliodas wasn't always a pervert he was just doing this to get his exercise in... probably... maybe... no.. no he wasn't.

A white cat sighed "Come on Meliodas, grow up and live Mira alone." she told her brother.

Meliodas laughed "Oh come on Carla what's wrong having a bit of fun every now and then." Meliodas laughed to the cat now named Carla. Carla shook her head at her brother's stupid antics. Happy, their other sibling, wasn't anywhere near this annoying so why was Meliodas acting like a fool. Ugh brother's were so annoying she wanted to claw out their eye's force them own their throat and then drown them just for the added measure of killing them.

Naruto gave up and sat down. When Meliodas was like this then there was no stopping him. And judging by how mad Mira was it was just best to leave the two alone until one of two things happened. The first was that this would exhaust Mira and she would sit down to rest. Second Mira would catch Meliodas and then proceed to strangle the life out of him. Either way Naruto didn't want that to happen to Meliodas. So once again Naruto stood up to give chase after the duo. Several minutes later if one were to look at the situation they would probably die of laughter. Naruto was trying to pry Mira off of Meliodas. Meliodas was groping Mira's breast, and Mira of course was strangling Meliodas to death.

When Naruto managed to pry the duo apart he had to hold Mira back with a arm so she wouldn't try to strangle the perverse cat while Meliodas smirked in victory. Naruto looked to Meliodas "Leave her alone Melodas it's inappropriate to do that." he told the cat before looking at Mira, "And stop trying to kill him just because you feel like it." he told the gothic girl with a scowl.

Natsu laughed "It's a good thing Happy isn't like that, or else I'd die of laughter." the rosette said with a giggle.

Mira looked to the fire wizard "And I'd make sure there wouldn't be a body to find alongside yours." she stated to Natsu causing him to cower in fear of her making her threats real.

At this time Makarov decided to come out and then proceeded to jump up onto the bar. He cleared his throat to gain everyone's attention "Alright everyone it's that time of year again, the S-Class trials are here." he said making everyone cheer. Waiting for them to calm down he chuckled. He had watched all his children grow the past two years and decided to wait until the right time to hold the trials. When they were done having their fun he spoke again "This year's trials will be held at the sacred mountain, Mount. Krakatoa in the Hallelujah mountain range. Fair warning to each of you, it's an active volcano so if you fall in there will be no coming back." he told them.

Elfman pointed to the resident Lava user "Well what about Naruto? He's manly enough to live in the stuff." the teen pointed out.

Makarov nodded his head "Well with the exception of our esteemed Naruto. Other than that it'll still apply, so be careful." he told them.

Naruto raised his hand "Out of curiosity who are the S-Class candidates old man?" he asked Makarov.

Makarov chuckled "Well Naruto my boy it just so happens that the candidates this year are Naruto Kazan, Wendy Marvell, Erza Scarlet, Mirajane Strauss, and finally Laxus Dreyer." he said getting some cheers.

Natsu wasn't happy "Oi what about me old man?" he yelled out at the master in outrage.

Makarov turned to Natsu and shook his head "Sorry Natsu but I haven't seen any real improvement out of you this year, maybe you'll get a shot next time the trials come around." he told Natsu seriously.

Natsu growled "What you gotta be kidding me old man." the rosette yelled as he shook a fist at Makarov.

However the old man shook his head "Sorry Natsu but that's the truth." he said before turning to face the crowd once again. He clapped his hands gaining everyone's attention "Now those who have been selected for the trials go pack some things, we leave for Krakatoa in the hour." he said to the S-Class hopeful's.

Naruto immediately ran out of the guildhall followed by the other S-Class hopeful's and couldn't help but laugh. Mirajane looked to the lava dragon slayer "What's so funny Naruto?" she asked the blonde.

Naruto shook his head "Nothing really I was just remembering one of the few good memories I had of me and my dad living in the volcano he raised me in since I was a baby." he said trying to wave off Mira's curiosity.

Wendy perked up at the thought of learning more about Naruto "Can you tell us about it?" she asked with a curious filled voice. Hey they all knew about Natsu and her why couldn't they know about him, it was only logical. Naruto shrugged and began to tell the story-

* * *

Flashback

* * *

 _"Dad," said a soft voice as little hands gently rubbed his snout. Scratching at the scales there. A rumble started deep in Magmoria's chest, settling at the back of his throat in a contented purr. Though a wise man would never call it a purr. He was indeed a dragon after all and he had his pride as one. "Dad," he repeated his voice vibrating with Magmoria's purr as it shook his little body. He waited several moments for a response and as he expected he got none. His father really did hate the day time. It's not that he wasn't a morning person, he just wasn't a daytime person… period. As such it wasn't an easy task waking him up in the morning, but it was something that had to happen._

 _Even if it meant he'd end up flying out the cave. Sighing to himself he climbed off his father's snout and walked round his large body, completely slumped in resignation. This was going to hurt a lot. He even found his face involuntarily twitching in phantom pain the closer he got to his destination. It wasn't just going to hurt. It was really going to hurt. Running a hand through his long blonde hair he stared down at the way to wake him up. To rouse the sleeping dragon. Not a good idea, but it had to be done. Gathering his courage he reached down and took hold of his dad's tail, sucked in a deep breath… and yanked hard._

 _Here it came. A roar shot through the cave and Magmoria's tail went whipping through the air. Unfortunately for Naruto he was still attached to said tail and was sent sailing out the cave. A look of resignation on his face, at least until he smashed face first into a large boulder... again. The rest of his body then joining his face in impact. Sending little fissures along the rock's surface before he his injured body then slid down the rock landing in a crumpled heap on the floor. There was the sound of several earth shaking thumps before a large scaly body emerged from within the large cave inside the volcano that the two resided inside._

 _Considered large even amongst his own kind the dragon was an equally beautiful and majestic creature. Magmoria's body covered almost head to toe in black scales that shimmered red faintly in the morning light. The only hint in dissension of the colour were the brownish scales around the claws of his hands and feet. Magmria stared down at the fallen boy and shook his head in exasperation. **"Naruto, why is it every morning when I tell you to wake me up I find you incapacitated in front of that rock?"** he asked the blonde. No reply was given, not that he really expected one out of his adopted son as he had literally been glued to the stone._

 _He'd tried to tell his father several times that when he woke him, Magmoria, up he flung him into the rock with his tail, but Magmoria refused to believe him. He wasn't a violent dragon and there was no way he'd lose control of himself that way, even in sleep. It simply wasn't in his nature. Eventually he'd given up trying to explain to his father that it was in fact what happened and had just taken his morning face plant with grim resignation. Sighing in exasperation Magmoria moved forward and nudged him with his talon. Rolling him onto his back. His limbs flopping limply by his sides. Whatever he was doing Magmoria was sure was quite exaggerated._

 _Nothing but a dragon could incapacitate a dragon slayer in training so badly, except perhaps a powerful mage. Given that there were no mages in the immediate vicinity and he was the only dragon there at all he assumed his son was clearly being dramatic. After all it wasn't he that put him in this situation and so he should be fine. **"Naruto you either wake up or I will find an ocean, drop you in the middle of it and make you swim back."** he said to the young child. _**"Actually that's not a bad idea."** _he thought to himself._ **"It would be good to test the limits of his will to go on, although it may make him angry."** _he finished. Naruto was never one for baths._

 _"No please don't," he mumbled, as he's struggled to a standing position._

 _ **"Then stop dramatizing. I will accept nothing less then one hundred and ten percent of your effort. As the dragon slayer of one of the most powerful dragons I expect nothing less then perfection, you hear?"** he said arrogantly. Though even if said in arrogance it was true. Magmoria stood on a level above many other dragons. Knowing only one stood above him and few, but his brother Atlas Flame could stand on equal footing with he the Lava King._

 _"I understand dad," he said._

 _Standing up straight at his words and giving a small bow. " **Good, now any idea what we will be doing today?"** Magmoria asked._

 _"What we have been doing for the last year." he answered. A year which had involved the pain of getting slammed into_ that specific rock _every morning. **"**_

 _ **And what have we been doing for a year?"** Magmoria asked his son. Naruto resisted the urge to sigh. Magmoria asked him every morning testing his knowledge despite the fact that he knew the answer._

 _"I am to follow you around. Mimicking any and all of your actions in an attempt to assimilate any and all information I can in order to become a dragon slayer that is truly equal and worthy of his master." he replied repeating all Magmoria told him the first time then gave a another small bow at the end of the answer as he always expected._

 _He actually wasn't entirely sure what some of those words meant, but understood the basic principle and could repeat what Magmoria told him well enough. **"Correct,"** Magmoria stated as he smirked, **"and now with that out the way, let us be off."** he said to his son and with that said Magmoria the Lava King flared out his wings and took off. Naruto sighed. It was really cruel of his father to continuously overlook the fact that he couldn't fly. Why couldn't he remember that one little fact, it's not as if he would try to escape the torture his father liked to call training, although the idea was extremely tempting right about now._

 _-Later that day-_

 _Naruto could do nothing, but stare at the floor in complete exhaustion as he walked up the pathway to the volcanic cave._ "Why me!? he thought to himself, Why did I have to be stuck with a dragon hell bent on training me to death!?" _he wondered to himself. His entire being ached due to the hellish training his father put him through._

 _ **"Naruto! That doesn't look at all how I walk!"**_ _Magmoria roared at his dragon slayer, **"It reeks of defeat! Does my walk reek of defeat!? Defeat!?"** Magmoria roared out. _

_"No, tou-san!"_ _he replied to the lava dragon. Pulling himself together he shifted his stance. His body taking on a more predatory appearance, or at least it would if he was older then seven._

 _ **"Much, much better,"**_ _he heard Magmoria rumble as he continued his walk up._ _Using up his remaining energy to sink gracefully into his seat next to the large dragon instead of just collapsing to the ground. He didn't want Magmoria ranting about the difference between collapsing onto the ground and the way his own father sat down._ _They sat in companionable silence for several moments before she spoke, **"Naruto, I have been taking a look at your magical continuer lately and-"** Mamoria began to say before his son interrupted him._

 _"When will you teach me that tou-san?"_ _he interrupted the lava dragon. It sounded really useful if used in a battle._

 _ **"When you've learnt all you need to learn then you will know,"**_ _Magmoria replied. Naruto_ _pouted, why'd Magmoria always have to say that. It made no sense._

 _"When you've learned all you need to learn,"_ _he mimicked his father sarcastically._

 _ **"Will you let me continue now?"**_ _Magmoria asked._

 _Naruto nodded._

 _**"Good, now as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, I've been taking a closer look at your magical container lately and something has come to my attention,"**_ _Magmoria said before he paused as if unsure how to explain it to him. **"Naruto, what can you tell me about the different types of magic? Do you remember your lessons?"** he asked his son._

 _"Hai." he said even now giving a little bow of his head as she'd drilled into him. Apparently Magmoria wanted constant courtesy and respect. "There are several categories to magic. However, what is important to know is that any magic can be learned by anyone if they have the knowledge and power to do so. Unfortunately it's really hard to learn even one magic and become proficient in it. Never mind more then one which is why people specialise. Being extremely good at one is better then being just okay with a lot. Of course getting the knowledge as most mages don't write down the secrets to their magic especially if it's a powerful one, which is why you normally need a good teacher. Right?" he asked his father_

 _Magmoria nodded_ _**"Mostly correct."** he told the blonde. _

_"Mostly?"_ _he repeated look at Magmoria with watering eyes, but his father remained immune._

 _ **"Yes, mostly,"**_ _Magmoria repeated with a nod of the head._

 _Naruto_ _sighed._

 _**"Carry on, then,"**_ _Magmoria said._

 _"Fine... if you insist. There's the magic you inherit called innate or inborn magic. Which means that without even learning it the magic is simply something that comes naturally to you. An innate magic that is usually showed when people unlock their magic. You did mention that most of the time it's hereditary. I think you said that elemental affinity is similar to that." he said in thought._

 _Naruto shook his head and got back on track "Those with an affinity to a certain element will always be able to perform the magic better then others. It's something you're born with though you did mention that if a child starts training extremely young it can be taught though most mages don't start training young enough to do so. Which is why I'm confused about why you won't train me to get an elemental affinity," he said as he flicked a stone down the slope._

 _Magmoria snorted **"Because you're learning dragon slayer magic, that's why,"** he retorted. **"You also forgot to mention people like celestial mages who use holder magic."** he said to the blonde._

 _"Argh… do I have to?" he begged. Magmoria_ _gave him a look. He pouted. Sighing she decided to let it go. It wasn't relevant to what she wanted to tell him anyway "Right, well then you get stuff like dragon slayer magic which is… what's the word for not common again?" he asked._

 _**"Rare."** Magmoria supplied to the blonde. "_

 _Yeah, my magic's rare. It's part of a category called lost magic which is older magic of which there is little knowledge of. It isn't a magic that requires an in-born talent to use it just requires the right teacher, knowledge and power. It's the close to the one magic which is considered the origin of all other magic type's and where they come from." he said getting a nod from his father._

 _He continued "However, finding anything on the magic is obviously kind of hard to come by," he said with a smile. "But, I got one big source of dragon slayer knowledge sitting right next to me." he said with a wide grin on his face._

 _ **"Cheeky brat,"**_ _Magmoria growled._

 _"Aww you're too kind," he agreed with grin. "Anyway you never let me finished. There's also forbidden magic which are forbidden for a reason. They usually cause great harm to the user and to the people around them. It can also be evil if it's a magic that requires living sacrifice." he said and once again Magmoria nodded his head in agreement and smiled to himself._

* * *

End Flashback

* * *

Naruto sighed. He had finished packing to go to Krakatoa. Meliodas looked to Naruto "So you want me to stay here, or do you want some company?" the cat asked him as he looked at a weapon's catalogue. For some reason when he wasn't behaving like a pervert he was always looking at the daily catalogue to see if there was anything inside worth buying. So far he had bought several swords and a few suits of armor for his battle form when he used it. He had one sword set Erza was obsessed with called the dragon blades. Each blade was legendary in their own right and were said to have been forged from the very power of the dragon's whose color they took.

The swords he had in order were the Sky Dragon Sword with the power to heal, the Fire Dragon Sword with as you guessed had the power of a fire dragon. Then there was the Water Dragon Sword which had large control over water and allowed for him to breath underwater. There was the Earth Dragon Sword which allowed for Meliodas to control the earth like a second body. Then there was a completely white sword which allowed him to control Light called the White Dragon's Sword. There was a black sword that allowed him to control shadows called the Shadow Dragon's the last one was called the Wind Dragon Sword.

Now you may wonder why there are two swords that use the wind element. One was meant to heal only while the other was meant to be used offensively to fight. Naruto shook his head "I think it would be best if you stayed here. You never know maybe you'll see more of the Dragon Blades in the catalogue you want to buy and we have plenty of Jewel for you to buy six more." he said to the cat.

Meliodas nodded "Alright then. Well I wish you the best of luck then. If you need anything you know where I'll be." Meliodas told his best friend.

Naruto nodded his head "Thanks Meliodas. Take care, and see you when I get back." he told the cat as he flipped to another page in the catalogue.

With that Naruto walked out of the apartment that he shared with the cat. He then ran to th train station and sa that everyone that was going to take the exams was there. Naturally he was surprised to see Gildarts as the man hadn't been to the guild in nearly two years for the last S-Class Promotion Trial. Makarov looked to the londe "Alright that appears to be everyone." the old man said. With that he then explained what trials they were going to do and how they were going to do them. They were to run up the side of the volcano with a bag of unknown goods. If they dropped the bag then they would lose a point. After that it was supposed to be one on one fights.

Rather simple, but Naruto had grown up on a volcano so this was like going home. Upon getting on the train Naruto had to settle himself as it began to make its way towards the Hallelujah mountains. The S-Class Trials had were about to be underway...

* * *

 **I took the idea for the dragon swords from the story Titania and the Hunter, and if you haven't read it then I urge you to do so as it is an amazing read.** **That's a wrap so leave a review and I will see you later. Oh and** **just to point out as a small spoiler Acnologia will die in the Tartaros Arc as I never liked how that worked. Explanation-He ripped out the souls of the dragon's and turned into a dragon. I don't like this idea so I am not having it happen so in this story the dragon's are fully alive though they are sealed inside their dragon slayer's.**

 _ **P.S- I am starting a whole column of stories based on Naruto having Dragon Slayer Magic. I have posted the first chapter to one of the stories called Prince of the Night so go give it a look**_

* * *

 _ **Fourth Chapter**_

 **Hey everybody. Sorry for making you wait, but here is the latest update for Magmoria's Son 4500 words**

* * *

Naruto felt sick to his stomach the second the train begun to move. He just couldn't explain why such a thing was happening to him of all people. Used to he would never get sick on a moving vehicle, but ever since he had started growing more powerful and learned stronger techniques he had begun to feel these effects to his body. He hated this damned train already. After a solid six and a half hours of riding the death trap called a train he along with the other S-Class hopefuls had finally arrived at the Hallelujah Mountains, and the first thing they felt was awe. The mountains themselves weren't normal mountains, oh no... these mountains were floating in the sky like a feather did in the air.

Wendy, Erza, Mirajane, Laxus and Gildarts all stared in amazement at the sight of the floating mountains, but their guild master looked on as if unimpressed by the sight of floating rocks. Clearing his throat Makarov got their attention where they all turned to the short old man. With a gesture of his hand Makarov spoke "This my children is the Hallelujah Mountain Range, and as you can see they have indeed earned their name. Now these mountains are not normal as they are all held in the air by magic, but there is another thing. The Lacrima designed to make sure these mountains stay afloat are low on energy, thus the precious cargo you each have in the bags." he said with a laugh.

The young teens all yelled in outrage. What the hell was this S-Class examination about, making sure some dumb rocks stayed afloat or making sure they had each earned the title as a S-Class Wizard for the guild. Makarov raised a hand silencing them all, "I know it may seem as a bit of a inconvenience to you all but believe it or not we are being paid to ensure that these mountains stay in the air. It is just that I have decided to see which of you have the capability to wear the title of S-Class Wizard of Fairy Tail." he said with a smile on his face. This caused the kids to stop yelling where they all thought about what they had heard. First was they were being paid to do this ridiculous job.

Second was they could simultaneously earn the title of S-Class Wizard while they did the job. Third was they could see how much damage they could make before they were forced to leave and then see who had earned the title of S-Class wizard for the guild. There was some merit to that... Naruto cleared his throat "Alright, we can understand hat this can serve as both a job and a chance to prove we are worthy of S-Class, but I get the feeling that we are missing a piece of the puzzle old timer." he stated getting a nod from the Sandaime Master of Fairy Tail showing that they were indeed missing a piece of the puzzle that had been shown to them before.

"You are indeed correct Naruto. The piece of information you are lacking is thus, you will split up and be on your own with each pass of the mounatins. Each path is just as dangerous as the last so tread carefully as one wrong step could hurt you or worse. Now at the top of these mountains is of course Mount Krakatoa. What you don't know however, is that mount Krakatoa is a active volcano that erupts once ever six-hundred years. Unfortunately for us it will erupt in six to seven months. Fortunately this is also the perfect chance to see if you have the skill to climb Mount Krakatoa and see if you can achieve the S-Class Wizard title for our beloved guild." he told the group.

Before they could say anything Gildarts cleared his throat and spoke "Now, seeing as the Master and I are the only S-Class Wizards here we will be proctoring the exams when you reach the summit. If you reach the summit of Mount Krakatoa within a weeks time then you can see if you can have a chance to earn that S-Class title that each of you desire right now. Now while most of you are at a disadvantage, Naruto however was raised to eat the Magma that sometimes flows out from under the mountain so therefore he holds a slight advantage over each one of you in that department as he can just eat some lava in order to regain his energy from before his task at hand." he stated calmly.

Mirajane scoffed "Of course he is. I mean why else would you choose to come to a active volcano of all things. Especially one that is due to erupt within a short time period. If you ask me this years S-Class placement exams was just some ploy to ensure Naruto's victory where he became the S-Class." she stated.

Erza shook her head "I don't think that was in the plan Master had when he had us come here. I can understand why you are upset about Naruto having such a advantage, but that doesn't mean you have to take your frustrations on him." she responded.

Mira growled at her "Oh so you already wanna have a go don't ya red?" she sneered as Erza pressed her own forehead against Mira's.

"I guess we can just have our warmup session here down at the botton of the mountains. I mean we all know who is the better of us so you might as well give up Mira." she responded with a low growl.

Naruto sighed at the two young women. It seemed that he would have to "Pull a Erza" once again. Simply put, when Naruto "Pulls a Erza" he simply does what Erza does with Natsu and Gray every time she has to separate them. With that he walks over to the two of them and shoves them apart causing them to stumble, "Enough both of you. We are here to work, not fight. Well actually we are but that's not the point. We are being paid to ensure that these mountains don't fall as well as see if we are qualified to be considered a S-Class Wizard. Besides the two of you are fifteen years old, grow up." he said loudly as they responded with a simultaneous mutter of "Understood."

Makarov nodded his head in gratitude "Thank you Naruto. Now with that out of the way let both the mission to ensure that the Hallelujah Mountains as well as this years Promtioanl Exams... BEGIN!" Makarov shouted.

This caused the teens to cheer happily, however... Gildarts ruined the moment "Uh Master aren't you forgetting something?" he asked causing all celebrations to cease.

Makarov cocked his head to the side "What do you mean?" he asked Gildarts.

The Ace of Fairy Tail sighed "You were supposed to give each of them a map of several locations the Lacrima needed to be replaced at as well as a map of paths to take to reach the summit of the mountains." he said to his Master.

Makarov giggled "I know, that was the plan. Besides the paths they need to take are marked off and will block anybody else from entering them once taken. When they are taken they will intersect a few hundred meter's down the path and they will have to fight and then replace the Lacrima at the spot they fought at." he told Gildarts.

Gildarts nodded his head "You know, that's not bad now that I think about it Master. Great idea you came up with." he said appraisingly.

Makarov laughed as he put his hands behind his head, "I know." he said with a grin on his face.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed my latest update, as short as it was, and if you did please leave me a nice and lengthy review.**

 **1\. Yes the mountains that I have portrayed as the "Hallelujah Mountains" are the same Hallelujah Mountains as the ones from the movie AVATAR, the one with the blue monkey people on Planet Pandora.**

 **Spells Naruto would Know so here they are-**

 **Lava Dragon's Iron/Hard/Breakdown/Demolition Fist**

 **Lava Dragon's Talon**

 **Lava Dragon's Wing Attack**

 **Lava Dragon's Grand Eruption (Naruto clasps both his hands together and then proceeds to slam them down on a opponents head)**

 **Lava Dragon's Roar**

 **Lava Dragon's Sword Horn**

 **Lava Dragon's Crushing Fang**

 **Lava Dragon's Magma Wall (Creates a wall of Magma)**

 **Lava Dragon's Quicklime Congealing (Spits out quicklime where it traps a enemy)**

 **Lava Dragon's Scorching Stream Rock**

 **Lava Dragon's Fissure Kick (Kicks the ground making a fissure open and Magma erupt out)**

 **Lava Dragon's Herculean Earth Strike (Raises both hands over head before clasping them together and bring them down hard on thre ground creating a powerful fissure that erupts with golden flames)**

 **Lava Dragon's Geyser (Creates a geyser of lava)**

 **Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Ash Stone Seal (the user spews out thick ash that wraps around their target, quickly disabling their movement. By focusing solely on the target, the spell caster can enhance the binding properties of the technique.)**

 **Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Kakazan-Floral Mountain-(Causes several geysers to erupt looking similar to a flower)**

 **Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Great Exploding Magma Wave (Spits out a wave of lava similar to Natsu's own Goka Mekkyaku)**

 **Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Hellfire Remodeling Capacity (create a volcanic eruption underneath the area the spell is cast. The earth will began to melt and the entire land mass will be completely covered in lava.)**


	24. Chapter 24-Prince of the Night

**New story I hope you all enjoy. This is my take on the incredible story River of Night written by sgcassidy so feedback on how I do will be greatly appreciated.**

* * *

 _Summary: She found him in the arms of his dying mother, and took him in. She trained him in everything he knew and then she suddenly disappeared. Wanting to know why he began his journey to find his missing mother, and he wouldn't stop until he found her and got the answer's he wanted out of her. This is the story of Naruto Tsuki the son of Margidda, Dragon of the Moon and Night. Follow him as he searches the world for the being that gave him everything when he had nothing._

 _Enchantment using Naruto, Naruto x Mirajane x Juvia x Ultear, 3rd generation Dragon Slayer Naruto, Dragon Slayer Juvia. Tag Team Naruto & Laxus_

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR FAIRY TAIL**

* * *

 **X793-Tartarus HQ: Destroyed**

Naruto's chest hurt like never before. Why... why was his heart beating like a war drum. Was it because of Acnologia's arrival, or was it something more. However before he could ponder more on that **"Naruto..."** a kind and gentle voice he thought he would never hear again rang through his head, **"It's been to long my dear son."** the voice said causing Naruto to gasp in shock before he turned to look around.

"Marigga..." he said quietly.

 **"It must be you who defeats Zeref and destroy that vile creature END, but I have absolute faith that you are up to the task my boy."** the revealed Marigga said to her son.

Naruto looked around frantically "Marigga... how is it that can I hear your voice?" he asked as he looked around more.

Lucy gulped a bit. Why would Naruto be talking about his father at a time like this? Levy quirked a eyebrow "Marigga?" she asked him confused.

Juvia shrugged "There's nobody else here." the blue haired girl said. She then looked at Naruto "Who are you talking to my beloved?" she asked him.

Suddenly Naruto's stomach started to glow **"Fear not for I will deal with that vile creature Acnologia."** Marigga's voice rang out to all of them shocking those present. The glow grows to encompass Naruto's entire body as he groans in pain. Lucy's eye's widen in shock. What was going on? What was happening to Naruto, and what was that glow surrounding his body? This was nothing she had witnessed in her life!

Naruto gripped his stomach as a rush of memories entered his mind. Naruto was six when he managed to perfect his first Dragon Slayer technique. He and Marigga celebrated by going on a hunt together and having a fun time. The next was when he and his mother were going over some notes on literature and culture where Naruto was smiling at the idea of learning. A new memory flashed by his mind where he and Marigga were just taking a day to relax and enjoy a day free of training. And then the final memory was the day he realized his mother had left him without any warning.

With one final shout from Naruto a pillar of light shot up from Naruto's body where it began to take shape. Lucy was thrown back by a small shockwave of power where she cried out in pain. Juvia crouched over Laxus as she tried not to fall back. Levy fell on her butt and winced as the winds grew stronger and stronger. Gajeel was openly gaping at what he was watching, and he was honestly confused at what he was seeing. Marigga's sorrow filled voice spoke gently **"I'm sorry my dear son, but I never did leave you."** she said to him as she finally began to take form. To say Marigga was large would be to try and tell the waves at a beach not to crash.

Marigga has scales decorating every inch of her body that swallowed the light like a infinite void of darkness, while underneath her wings, scales almost seemed to sparkle like diamonds sparkling in the light. A set if bat-like wings shot from her back and finally a series of spikes jutted from the Moon Dragon's back and ended near her tail. Marigga has a forked, black tongue with black scales with dark magenta underbelly scales with silver teardrop scales by the corners of her eyes. The bright full moon even managed picked up glints of purple and deep blue on her body.

Marigga also has dark violet colored eyes. The underside of her wings are black and speckled with silver scales , giving them the appearance of a night sky filled with twinkling stars, allowing her to fly at night without detection. Naruto looked up to his mother in surprise as his mom spoke once more **"In fact I've been closer than you ever could have guessed child."** Marigga told her son. Lucy was looking at the dragon in complete shock. So this was Naruto's mother. Levy had felt her jaw drop, but she just couldn't pick it up. Juvia was speechless at the sight before her. she was absolutely beautiful.

Gajeel couldn't form words as he too was in shock at what he had just witnessed happen. A dragon had just come out of a human's body like a everyday thing was happening. The winds surrounding them died down as Marigga looked down at her son **"Please trust that all will be explained in time."** Marigga said to him. She then looked up to the accursed dragon known as Acnologia. The Moon Queen growled **"Right now I must wipe the light that is Acnologia from this world for good."** Marigga said as she charged the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse. Acnologia charges a breath attack to rid the world of these pests. Today the last of the dragons would die, and nothing could stop him now. He was now the ruler of the world.

Just as Acnologia began to release his powerful Breath Attack a dragon similar to Acnologia came out of nowhere and rams into Acnologia causing the magic to shoot across the sky lighting up the night. The members of the Fairy Tail guild covered their eyes from the brightness, while the new dragon roared while she tried to keep Acnologia's head aimed away from the people below them. Marigga growls as she holds back Acnologia, **"Fight my son! Fight to live!"** Marigga tells her son as Acnologia reels back from the unseen enemy that managed to push his attack off course. Acnologia shakes his head in anger at the sight before him... a dragon dare challenges him, him to a fight... no it was _**her** **!**_

 **"** **RRRRRAAAARRRRGGGGHHHHHH** **"** Marigga roars at Acnologia in challenge.

 **"RRRROOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR"** Acnologia roars in return as the two dragons then try to slam each other out of the way creating massive blasts of air that cause the group of wizards hair to blow away.

A wide eyed Juvia looks at the spectacle in shock "I'm dreaming... I have to be." she says. Marigga rams her head down on Acnologia as the two start to dance about in the air in a battle of death. The two dragons then spin around and head-butt each other before flying around a bit more. Naruto had tears in his eye's. He never thought he would see him again.

He was crying for the first time in nearly ten years since he had hurt himself falling down the mountain and scraping his knee. Tears flowing freely he spoke "Your back... you came back..." he said crying. Naruto couldn't believe his eye's. His mother had been sealed inside of him for the past seven, technically fourteen, years. She was finally back... To know how all this came to be, one must start at the very beginning. So let us begin...

 **x464-3 centuries before current era**

A beautiful red-haired woman leapt over a fallen log, a bundle clutched to her chest. The woman's name is Kushina Uzumaki, a newly made mother. One might ask, why was she running through the woods not even twenty-four hours after giving birth? The answer is a tragic one: her village had been attacked by a dark guild. Not just any dark guild, but one of the first guilds created, Tartarus. There was no reason, no motivation for the brutal slaughter, for what else could one call it, of her village. The village itself was small, barely two hundred people, and only a fifth of them knew any magic, herself and her husband included.

She almost stumbled as she thought of her husband, Minato Namikaze. When the attack had started, nearly an hour after her son was born, Minato had grabbed the two and took them to the edge of the forest with his teleportation magic and told her to run before going back to fight the demonic guild. Tears burned her eyes as she knew, deep in her heart, that her husband was dead. As she neared the base of a mountain that lay a few miles away from where her village once stood, she came across a clearing with a few stumps of fallen trees in the center. Panting, she went over to one and sat down, gently rocking the bundle still clutched to her chest.

Pulling the bundle away, it revealed a newborn baby that had rosy red cheeks adorned with three whisker marks apiece, a small crop of blond hair, and if his eyes were awake, they'd show to be crystal blue. Kushina smiled sadly down at her son before giving a violent cough, flecks of blood escaping from her mouth. The reason for this was the gaping wound on her back that was inflicted on her by some shrapnel when one of the dark mages blew up a building she was near before she could flee the village. That, coupled with the hours of running and the fact she was further weakened by having recently giving birth, Kushina knew her time was short but she held on for her son's sake.

Suddenly, a rumbling shook the clearing, causing Kushina to look up fearfully thinking that on top of everything else, an earthquake was occurring. A bright light, along with the smell of sulfur and brimstone suddenly came from the other side of the clearing and both grew stronger and stronger as the earthquakes increased in intensity. The surrounding trees were suddenly pushed to the side and the amazing sight of a dragon that was black as night and with wings that sparkled like a thousand stars. It was a beautiful sight if she ever saw one. She fell feeling her life slip away and she slid the child she carried towards the dragon with a smile.

She didn't know why she did it, but she had a feeling this dragon would do her the favor of protecting her baby boy. She gave a smile "Take... care of... Naruto..." she said and then the last of her life faded away. The dragon in question has a forked, black tongue with black scales with silverish-purple underbelly scales with silver teardrop scales by the corners of her eyes. The sun picked up glints of purple and deep blue on her body. She has dark green eyes. The underside of her wings are black and speckled with silver scales , giving it the appearance of a night sky filled with twinkling stars, allowing her to fly at night without detection.

The dragon looked at the child and sniffed him. He had a large pool of magic in his body so he would be a powerful wizard one day. Gently picking the small bundle in her hand she nodded to the woman before she opened her wings and took off making sure to leave the sleeping child undisturbed. It took ten minutes to reach her cave and get inside. She was tired during the day, weaker but not beatable. She knew with the war going on she wouldn't have time to train her newfound charge, but that didn't mean she didn't have a plan in mind. After all Zeref had proposed she find a child to train in her magic, and it seems that she found the perfect candidate for the Eclipse Plan.

 **July 7 x777**

Naruto gave a stretch as he woke up to a new day. He was excited to learn more enchantments from his mother, and he was already very good with them as his mother had said. His enchantments weren't like that of the Sky Dragon Grandeeney's were. His were based upon his power over the Moon and Night which in turn gave him his power. However that doesn't mean he doesn't know the enchantment's to improve one's power in the heat of battle. However this was the day where everything would change for him, and he would begin his journey into the world of wizardry. He would find adventure and love with some great friends by his side.

He looked around to see if his mother was up. However when he didn't see her he grew confused. Marigga was always in the cave so where was she? He walked out of the cave and cupped his hands over his mouth "Marigga!" he called out loudly listening as his voice echoed loudly. He did it again "Marigga, where are you?' he yelled out loudly. Now he was getting a little scared. His mother always called back that she was near, so why wasn't she replying to him. He ran back in the cave hoping to see if she was there trying to prank him. Unfortunately no matter how hard he searched he didn't see hide nor scale of his mother in the cave.

So when he couldn't find her in the cave he ran back out and looked to the sky with tears in his eyes "Mom where are you? Come back, I need you." he cried out hoping his mother would hear him. Where did she go, and why didn't she take him with her. This thought process in turn made him angry at his mother and Naruto growled "Why mom? Why'd you go, and why didn't you take me?" he yelled out. Why would Marigga just suddenly leave and not take him, he was her dragon slayer so she had to take him with her to teach him the ways of being a dragon slayer, but she wasn't here as he was now all alone now.

He looked to the treeline and began running not caring where he went so long as he found his mother. He would find her "No she's not gone. She'd never leave me, not on purpose!" he said as he continued to run through the forest in search of his mother. On and on he ran throughout the whole day. He eventually had to stop as he ran out of energy and it was nighttime. His mother always expressed the need for sleep, and so he made a small campfire to keep him warm as his mother wasn't there to keep him warm with her scales. Sitting near the fire he looked to the flames as if consoling them and made a vow "I'll find her, one of these day's." he said with a fire in his eye's.

 **December 15, x777**

He didn't know why he had found himself here only that he felt drawn to this location for some reason. With nothing else on the mind he pushed the doors open and walked in. He took a quick glance over the room. Noting the largely wooden interior and bright colours that decorated what seemed like some kind of food hall. The atmosphere was quite warm if a bit loud and were it not daytime he probably would have had better appreciation for the familial feel about the room. As it was he was only grateful he wasn't standing outside anymore. It really did make a difference. Looking over the room a second time in search of someone to ask for the guild's master he spotted a boy who he guessed was about two years older then himself sitting at the bar.

There were other kids younger then himself, but he didn't figure they'd be much help in this situation. Twirling a piece of hair between his fingers he slouched over to the boy his bare feet not making a sound on the floor. He slid into the seat next to the boy and raised a hand, "Yo." he said the the teen. The blonde haired teen nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of the unfamiliar voice next to him. Spinning round in his seat he took note of the pale boy sitting next to him. He then realised that the boy was dressed rather oddly given that he was missing his shirt and his shoes. Never mind the odd way he'd wrapped material round the bottom of his pants.

"Hi," he greeted hesitantly. The boy looked back at him after the returned greeting though he continued to fiddle with his hair. "Can you tell me where I can find that master of this place?" he asked.

Laxus raised an eyebrow, What does this kid want with the old man? Maybe he wanted to join, but just to be sure... "Why, you interested in joining?" he asked the younger teen.

"Yeah," he replied quite simply.

"Oh… a newcomer is it," said a voice behind them. Twirling round in his seat he came face to face with one of the shortest men he had ever seen. To be fair to the old man he hadn't seen too many people in his life, but still.

Even he was aware the man was tiny. Naruto was surprised though, that he hadn't felt the man approach. He had good senses, something being a dragon slayer had granted him. To be unable to detect him was… odd. He blinked at him several times. "Are you aware that you are an incredibly short man?" he asked the old man.

The Guild Master nearly fell off the bar, "Yes I'm aware! You think I lived my whole life being unaware of it!?" he yelled at the pale blonde teenager.

"Well, if you'd grown up in a village where everyone was the same height as you and no-one else ever visited then yes, I would assume you were unaware of your situation," he said as he looked it the man on the bar.

"Are you saying that just to mess with me or do you seriously think that?" he asked as he took another swing of alcohol from his bottle.

"Both," was the deadpan reply. They stared at each other for several seconds until the old man laughed. Laxus shook his head, though a small smile tugged at the corner of his lips. Clearly the teen didn't know who he was talking to. He might be relaxed with his grandfather now, but if actually who he was he'd no doubt turn into another awe inspired little fan-boy. Well, maybe fan-boy was a bit harsh of him - the kid didn't look the type - but he was sure he'd be awe inspired anyway.

"What's your name kid?" his grandfather asked after he stopped laughing.

"Naruto Uzumaki at your service," the pale teen replied after a moment's hesitation. "You?" he asked in return.

" _Here it comes."_ thought Laxus.

"Makarov Dreyar," he replied giving the youth a big grin. The boy accepted the name with a nod.

" _Nothing? Not even a twitch to indicate he's familiar with the name? Has this kid been living under a rock!?"_ Laxus mentally exclaimed.

"I'm also, the Guild Master here," he added after taking several long gulps of his drink. Just what was wrong with this kid? Now _that_ knowledge certainly got the boys attention.

The hand that had been twirling his hair froze and he looked at Makarov with a raised brow - now knowing how he'd snuck up on him. "Are you being serious or just saying that to mess with me?" he asked the old man. Makarov chucked the wooden tankard at him. Ducking to the side Naruto grinned. "So, you were being serious," he joked.

The old man jumped to his feet, "Yes, I was being serious!" he exclaimed to the brat. Even Laxus laughed then. However, his laughter and the Guild Master's shouting was enough to attract the attention of the guild members - the younger ones mostly, the older ones decided it would be best to stay out of it and find out later on.

Ultimately they were just too lazy to get up and ask. A girl with red hair and a plate of chest armour on looked up from the table she was sitting at when she heard the laughter. It wasn't too often something got Laxus laughing. She frowned, wondering what caused it. That is until she noticed something she'd completely overlooked. There was a boy sitting next to him. How she'd managed to completely over look him was something she couldn't understand. He appeared to be about a year or two older then her with a long lean build, though it was clear he was in the middle of a growth spurt. His chest and feet were completely bare leaving him in only a pair of pants.

She shuddered and prayed he wasn't another Gray. She wasn't sure she could handle another stripper. Standing up from her lone spot at the table she made to walk over to the Master, only to find her pathway blocked mid walk by none other then the stripping boy she'd been thinking about only moments earlier. Gray. "Master!" he shouted. "Who's the half naked kid?" he demanded.

Erza raised a brow. " _Like he's one to talk,"_ she thought, " _and he really shouldn't talk to the Master that way."_ Raising a hand she smacked him on the head from behind. Sending him flying into the wall. Such uncouth behavior needed to be worked with.

Catching her movement the pale boy immediately turned his head towards her and stared for several moments with an odd look on his face, she was unaware he'd been surprised by her similar appearance to his human mother. Especially the hair. However, he seemed to become aware of the fact that he was staring and gave her a grin in apology. "What are you smiling about?" she asked feeling a bit… indignant over his odd reaction. There weren't many people who would smile about one child sending another flying into a wall and she was pretty sure most of them were in Fairy Tail.

"Nothing really, you just reminded me of my mother for a moment," he replied not that she knew he was referring to both.

One for the hair colour and the other for her violent streak. The red head gave him a look somewhere between a scowl and confusion before turning her attention back to Makarov, "Master, who's the stranger?" she asked politely.

"He said his name's Naruto, seems interested in joining the guild." Makarov replied. She turned her attention back to boy who now had his head resting on the bar and seemed much more interested in fiddling with his hair then anything they were talking about.

Frowning she turned her attention back to Makarov, "Are you going to let him, Master?" she asked him curiously.

The old man shrugged and chugged back some more the drink in his tankard before replying, "I see no reason not to." he told the redhead.

"Shouldn't you test his power first?" asked Gray, having recovered from his Erza induced wall slam.

Makarov raised a brow, "Did you or Erza have to?" he retorted to the stripper.

"No, Master," replied Gray sulkily folding his arms. He just wanted to see the guy's magic, was that so bad?

"He doesn't have to anyway, he can probably sense my magic. It's a skill most mages put in the effort to learn, especially powerful ones," said Naruto from his slouched position. "Which is probably why he didn't test either of you when you joined the guild." he said.

"Oh…" said Gray feeling surprised. The teen's answer made sense though. Makarov never tested anyones magic when they entered the guild seeming to just know their magical power and even some of their abilities. " _He must be good at this sense thingy,"_ thought Gray.

"Cana!" shouted Makarov, nearly scaring Gray out his last piece of clothing. A small girl with brown curls hanging either side of her face looked up from the cards she was busy placing on the table to scan the room. Finding Makarov, the source of the shout, she quickly shuffled her cards back together and hurried over, smoothing out the invisible creases on her orange dress.

"Master?" she inquired once she'd reached them her gaze shifting occasionally to the newcomer among them.

"Can you get the guild stamp for me?" he asked. Her eyebrows rose as she nodded, taking one last look at the pale boy relaxing with his head on the bar before heading off to find the stamp. Quickly locating it she headed back over, rubber stamp clasped in her hand. Unfortunately for Gray she arrived just in time to stop Naruto answering his question about what kind of magic he used. Erza had also been interested in hearing the answer, though she'd never admit it, and found herself having to resist challenging Cana to a fight.

She would have punished the girl from preventing her receiving the answer. "Here Master," said the dark haired girl with a smile.

He looked at the guild stamp in Cana's hands for a moment before looking back at the girl and giving her a smile, "Why don't you do it Cana?" he told the girl with a smile.

"Me?" she asked in surprise.

"Sure, anyone with the Fairy Tail mark is capable of marking another with the stamp," he explained.

"Oh, okay," she murmured turning to face the pale newcomer. "So, where would you like it?" she asked him.

"Like what?" he asked lifting his head up and rubbing his eyes.

Cana frowned in confusion, "Your stamp, weren't you listening?" she asked.

"Not really," he replied playing with a piece of hair close to his eyes. Oh, he had been listening, but it was better they thought he hadn't been. That way at a later stage he was more likely to overhear people saying things without paying him much attention.

Noticing Erza looked like she was about to turn her wrath on the teen she quickly intervened with an explanation, "Your official guild mark, everyone who joins a guild receives a mark to show they are a member of that guild." she told the kid.

He thought about it for a bit before nodding and turning round, "Right shoulder blade on my back." he told Cana. "Color?" she asked him.

"You can pick that?" he asked spinning back round on his stool. She nodded. "Oh, I'll take black anyway," he replied starting to spin round before stopping, seeming to realize something. Hopping off the stool he gave Cana a quick smile and knelt down so she could have easier access to his back.

"Thanks," she muttered before marking his back with the official insignia. It glowed and shimmered briefly before settling on his back. Waiting for a few more seconds Naruto stood back up, giving the smaller girl a grin before settling back on the bar, his head resting on it sleepily.

"He doesn't seem particularly excited about it," said Erza as she looked at the tall boy.

"Seems pretty tired to me," replied Laxus. "Probably too exhausted to show much enthusiasm." he said scratching his head. Though they'd soon learn this wasn't going to be a one time thing.

* * *

As soon as the sun's last rays disappeared beyond the horizon Naruto felt it. Like his spirit that had previously been chained was now free from the constrains the sun put upon it. Shaking his limbs to free them from the last straggles of fatigue he jumped to his feet. Energy now flowing through his veins. "Alright, mission time," he said with a grin.

"Going on a mission?" asked Laxus as he walked past.

"Well yeah," he replied with nod.

"Want some company?" the older teen asked him.

Naruto paused and thought about it for a moment before shaking his head, "No thanks I'm fine." he replied to the older blonde.

Laxus shrugged not really caring "Sure, but before you go, there's probably someone you should meet," he said to Naruto.

"Oh, who?" he asked Laxus with a chuckle.

"We got a new member today, while you were sleeping," Laxus paused for a moment.

Should he… nah. He looked at Laxus and shrugged. "I'll meet them when I come back." he told Laxus.

"You sure? Could be someone interesting," he said jokingly. Naruto waved him off. He could here the hinting tone in Laxus's voice, but didn't care to pay it too much attention. He could meet them when he came back, easily enough.

It wasn't like they'd just wonder off and join a new guild while he was gone. Besides he had too much to do or at least he would when he picked out a mission from the board. Then he had to go and do the mission. After which he could get down to some training. If it wasn't for the fact that he needed money to survive he wouldn't even bother doing missions and would just continue his training constantly. He was so close to perfecting the dragon force state he could practically taste it. Unfortunately perfection remained elusively out of his grasp. He would find the secret to the almighty dragon force on his own some day. Without further thought he grabbed a flyer and read the contents and left to do the job.

* * *

The moment Naruto walked into the guild he was attacked. Although, a better description would be that someone attempted to attack him. Someone with pink hair who wasn't even tall enough to reach his shoulder, perhaps not even his chest. Someone that charged him with a loud yell. "Fight me!" the voice cried as he jumped with a fist full of fire at the blonde. Reacting instinctively Naruto stepped lightly to the side letting the boy fall past him before slamming his leg into the boys back. Sending him flying into the hard wooden doors. Blinking rapidly at the odd happening Naruto watched the strange human slowly peel himself off the door. Leaving a remarkable large indent behind in his place.

Turning round to face the rest of the guild who were staring at the scene he raised a brow and asked, "What just happened?" he asked confused at the situation. Before anyone could respond to the question the pink haired boy jumped back to his feet. Seemingly recovered from his body to door encounter. He jumped into what Naruto guessed to be some sort of loose fighting stance and started bouncing up and down on his toes.

His body brimming with energy "Fight me!" he once again declared.

Naruto furrowed his brow. "Why do you want to fight me little girl?" he asked the kid. Natsu froze where he stood. The punk had just called him a girl.

He was unfortunately unaware that Naruto had trouble differentiating between boys and girls when they were young. "I'm a boy!" he shouted swinging once again at Naruto's face and once again missing.

"But, your hair is pink," Naruto pointed out most obviously.

"So! What's that got to do with it!" Natsu yelled out.

Naruto reached up to twirl a piece of hair with a confused look on his face, "Cana said that pink is a girls' color." he told the kid. The girl in question quickly hid behind the bar. She did not want her new pink haired guild member to take it out on her. It wasn't her fault honestly. She'd just noticed Naruto had trouble telling the difference between them.

Apparently he'd had an odd upbringing. So, she'd decided to help in her own way being explaining clothing, hair length and colours normally associated with each. While Natsu certainly dressed like a boy and had short hair it was undeniably pink. Which she'd said to Naruto was a clear indicator the person was a girl. She damned her helpful nature. The small boy stared at Naruto in shock for several moments before sprinting away from him. Fists still blazing screaming for Cana to come out from where ever she was hiding. Naruto wasn't sure how safe that was inside a wooden structure, but ignored it. At least the kid wasn't badgering him anymore. The boy was just lucky it was afternoon and not midday.

Shaking his head in disbelief Naruto moved over to bar and slid into a stool next to Laxus still feeling slightly dazed by the odd greeting. He turned to face the taller boy. "I take it _that_ is the new guild member you wanted me to meet?" he asked.

"Oh yeah," he replied with a grin a teasingly lilt still in his voice.

"Notice anything odd about him?" he asked Naruto.

"Other then the fact that he attacked me and acts like an idiot?" Naruto asked Laxus. Laxus nodded. "He's extremely loud and will probably be the cause of many headaches in the future. Other then that… well, he did feel kind of familiar you know. Like I should know him or I've met him before even if I'm quite sure I haven't. I'm sure kaa-san mentioned something about it, but for the life of me I just can't remember what," he murmured is he fiddled with his hair in thought.

Laxus grinned. This was going to be good. "He claims to be a dragon slayer." Laxus said with a grin.

Naruto paused for a moment to consider his words - and to get over the surprise of meeting another dragon slayer so suddenly - before nodding his head, "Marigga did mention something like that." he said in a thoughtful tone. He had actually forgotten about that if you want the truth.

Laxus leaned against the bar "So how was the job?" the older teen asked him.

Naruto shrugged his shoulder's "It was a monster extermination so it was fairly normal for me to do." he replied to the older blonde. Wasn't all that hard to do either as it was just forest Vulcan's.

He then thought of something. He had no place to stay for when he wasn't working and he looked to Laxus "Oi Laxus are there any apartments nearby that I can rent?" he asked the teen.

Laxus nodded his head "Yeah there are several up for rent, why?" the teen asked.

Naruto gave him a deadpan look "What do you think?" Naruto asked sarcastically.

It then clicked in Laxus's head "Oh... right." the teen said before he motioned for Naruto to follow him. He felt like he'd seen one hundred apartments. He knew it hadn't been that many, but it sure felt like it. It wasn't like he searched for fault with every apartment he looked at.

It was more like the faults were thrown in his face. All of them had some kind of problem from the location to the money to the size. He just couldn't find the right one. But, now… finally now! He had found one that seemed just right. He didn't want to say it out loud in case he jinxed it or something, but he thought it might be the one. He didn't want to sound like a love sick fool either, but the place seemed perfect for him. A small one bedroom apartment near enough to Fairy Tail for a civilian to walk it in about ten minutes. It wasn't overly large for certain, but it was big enough for him. A small kitchen, living room and a clean bathroom.

It was also built in one of the newer buildings in town which meant it hadn't been lived in much before. Restraining the grin he felt like giving the landlord he checked round the place once more to make sure nothing was wrong with it. Other then the fact that it was largely unfurnished there didn't seem to be a problem. The walls were painted a nice pale cream, the floors a light wood colour and there didn't seem to be any sort of holes or infestation in the walls or ceiling. It was also a pretty decently priced. He'd only be renting, but that wasn't a problem. He was hoping to get a house when he eventually built up the money or when he made S-class.

Then he'd be able to consistently take higher paying missions. He doubted he'd easily find a mission that paid as well as the one he'd just been on. Spinning round to face the landlord he finally allowed himself to grin. "I'll take it." he said with a nod. His landlord, however, left much to be desired. The short man with hardly any hair on his head and an oddly shaped face that made Naruto think of salmon seemed unable to be incapable of smiling. His face set in a sullen frown full of disdain. "I don't accept any late payments, got it? I want that 80,000 jewels by the end of every month and if I don't get it you're out. I won't accept anything less, _mage_ ," he finished with venom.

Naruto raised a brow. Clearly the man had something against mages. He hadn't a clue what, but it was obvious the man wasn't going to suddenly turn into a fan of his at any rate. Sighing and automatically reaching up to tug on one of his shaggy locks he nodded. "Right." Naruto said to the man.

"And I expect your first payment now," he said with a hand held out. Not wanting to give away how much money he had on hand Naruto waved him off. "I'll come by your desk later. Is that fine?" he asked. The man looked like he wanted to argue, but gave up and nodded. The boy wasn't going against what he asked after all.

But, he was feeling slightly dubious about the whole thing. For one the boy didn't look older then fourteen, he could perhaps push for a young looking fifteen year old, but the man doubted it. The boys growth pattern indicated a younger age. For two the boy was mage. That in itself was a big enough reason. Unfortunately he couldn't just turn the boy away. He was a paying customer and he'd been looking for someone to rent the room for a while. "Make sure that you do," he said to the pale boy before turning and leaving the room with a frown.

"Thanks," Naruto said in thanks though the man failed to return the courtesy. Watching the man leaving the apartment waiting for the tell tale click of the door closing before quickly threw his bag to floor and running to the bedroom. It was nearly dawn and he didn't like the idea of staying up past nighttime.

* * *

 **And that is a wrap I will see you guys next time. Also I did use some of the original writers sgcassidy's story so that is why it is so similar.**

 **Also Laxus will not have a power hungry Ego just to let you know as in this story I plan to have Ivan abandon him.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 is up, enjoy. Also I am sorry for making you wait for this chapter.**

* * *

 _Summary: She found him in the arms of his dying mother, and took him in. She trained him in everything he knew and then she suddenly disappeared. Wanting to know why he began his journey to find his missing mother, and he wouldn't stop until he found her and got the answer's he wanted out of her. This is the story of Naruto Tsuki the son of Margidda, Dragon of the Moon and Night. Follow him as he searches the world for the being that gave him everything when he had nothing. Enchantment using Naruto, Naruto x Mirajane x Juvia x Ultear, 3rd generation Dragon Slayer Naruto/Juvia. Tag Team Naruto & Laxus_

* * *

Naruto looked at Laxus with a raised eyebrow "You want me to do what now?" he asked the older blonde.

Laxus chuckled "I need a partner to help me out with some training. You see I just bought this thing and I don't know how it's going to work out. I actually wanna keep it a secret from the guild besides the old man and you're the only one I can turn to help me out." Laxus said with a nervous chuckle.

Naruto quirked a eyebrow "Ok and what's so special about it that you need my help?" Naruto asked Laxus.

The older blonde looks around and leans into whisper something into his ear "It's a Lightning Dragon Slayer Lacrima." he says surprising Naruto.

Naruto looks to Laxus with wide eyes "It is?" he asked. Laxus nods his head.

Naruto gains a curious look "Where'd you get?" he asked the older blonde. Laxus smirked but motioned for Naruto to follow him and so the two blondes ran out of the guild hall and down a road.

Laxus looks to Naruto as they are running and smirks "I'll tell you now I saw several Dragon Lacrima that would work great with your own magic." he told Naruto.

However the bleach blonde dragon slayer shook his head "I only need the one." he told Laxus.

This made Laxus chuckle at what he was told "I know, but I'm just telling you what I heard." he told his good friend.

They turned a corner and Laxus slowed down to a walk before he led Naruto into a magic shop. Opening the door a little bell jingled to let the owner that someone had entered. Naruto looked around and saw all kinds of magic items that he couldn't identify, but he was quickly dragged out of those thoughts when Laxus nudged him in the side to gain his attention. Naruto continued to follow Laxus until they were at the counter where a old woman sat. Looking up the woman spoke in a raspy voice "What can I help you with today? I know I helped you, but you however I have never seen or spoken too." she said in a sage-like voice that spoke of her...'wisdom'.

Naruto stepped forward and cleared his throat "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, son of Marigga the dragon of the Moon and Stars. I require a Lacrima that utilizes Dragon Slayer Magic. To be specific I require a one of a kind Dragon Lacrima that holds the power of a dragon that uses Moon Dragon Slayer Magic." he told her. The old woman looked Naruto up and down before nodding her head. She then got up and walked to the back and after several minutes of waiting came back out with a small box. Opening the small box she showed a shimmering orb that glittered like a thousand stars in the nighttime sky. It was both beautiful and mesmerizing to look at.

She looked at Naruto and pushed the box towards him "That will be 5,500,000 Jewel if you please." she said. Naruto cringed at the price, but nodded his head and pulled out the required money and paid the woman for the, seriously expensive, Lacrima. Naruto and Laxus walked out of the store looking at the Lacrima in wonder.

Laxus couldn't help but comment "So that's what's a Lacrima for the drahon of the Moon and Stars looks like. Mine looks like a storm cloud ready to burst." he said.

Naruto smirked "You wanna help implant it inside my body?" he asked his fellow blonde.

Laxus shrugged "Eh what the hell I ain't got nothing better to do so why not." he said as he took the Lacrima from the box and held it in his hand.

A piece of paper fell out and Naruto picked it up and skimmed over the words. They were the instructions on how to implant it into the user. Naruto looked to Laxus "Hey did you implant your Dragon Lacrima or did someone do it for you?" he asked the blonde man.

Laxus chuckled "I... 'acquired' some money from my dad's bank account since I was running a bit low on cash, but to answer your question I had Freed implant it and had him swear secrecy for the time being." Laxus said to the moon slayer.

Naruto raised a eyebrow "But you can implant this one inside of my body right?" he asked the man quirking a brow at the same time he asked his question.

Laxus chuckled "Well I wouldn't be here if I couldn't. From what I read on the instruction's it's actually quite easy to do even if you do it on your own." he told Naruto with a grin plastered on his face.

Naruto rolled his eye's at Laxus "Wow Laxus how mature of you. Just implant the damned Lacrima already." he stated to his fellow blonde. Laxus chuckled as he did as Naruto stated and quickly implanted the Lacrima into his friends body. When he was done Naruto looked to Laxus and coughed "So, when do the effects of this thing start to take effect?" he asked his friend. Laxus picked up the paper instructions and skimmed through them quickly.

Finding what he wanted he scowled "Around three months for those who haven't been trained in dragon slayer magic and a week for those who have." he stated.

Naruto chuckled at his friend "Well I guess we're just going to have to draw out the dragon slayer magic quicker then. Come on follow me and I'll help you become a dragon slayer quicker." he told Laxus as he stood up.

However a pink blur rushed towards Naruto and with a shout of "FIGHT ME!" Natsu was quickly batted away from the third generation dragon slayer and the newly minted second generation dragon slayer with ease where he landed with a bump on his head and swirls for his eyes.

Natsu shakily pointed to Naruto "I-I will... defeat you... b-both..." and he collapsed unconscious while he was ignored by the two older dragonslayers.

Naruto tried not to rub his nose in annoyance "Ok tell me again why you want to train with me in using Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic?" Naruto asked as he and Laxus walked past the downed fire wizard.

Laxus deadpanned "Whatever do you mean?" he asked the bleach blonde wizard. Like it had been with Naruto when he had asked Laxus if there were any apartments available it clicked for him with what Laxus was asking him "Oh you want to provide something for the guild." he said.

Laxus clapped his hands "Very astute of you." he said sarcastically to his friend. Naruto could feel his brow twitch in annoyance "You really want to play it like this Laxus?" he asked the blonde Dreyer eliciting a chuckle from the man.

Laxus waved his hand at Naruto "Oh come on it's not like that, I mean all we gotta do is just work for what we got." the man stated.

Naruto shook his head at Laxus "Come on Laxus grow up. Besides I have to run your ass into the ground in order to get ahold of that little ability you recently acquired." Naruto said with a dark grin on his face that promised Laxus a lot of pain and suffering to come later on.

* * *

Three weeks. That's how long it took for Laxus to begin to use the power of the Lightning Dragon Lacrima that was inside his body. Naruto had been a slave driver when he had begun teaching Laxus on how to use his newfound power, and although Laxus wouldn't admit it the methods Naruto used were quite effective. Naruto stretched and looked at the heavily bruised Laxus with a grin. Cracking his neck Naruto spoke "Well I think that was a good warm-up Laxus, how about we move on to the actual training?" he asked the lightning slayer.

Laxus gave a groan "I h-hate you..." he told Naruto with a scowl upon his face.

Naruto chuckled "Well what do you expect. You've been pushing yourself past your limits for over three weeks, and you've actually done better than even the best of prodigies have done so that's saying something." he told Laxus with a grin.

The man groaned "I still hate you though. Did you have to be such a slave driver though?" he asked the moon slayer.

Naruto shrugged "Not really, I was just seeing if you would do half the crazy shit I told you to do. But I will say this... You surprised me." he said to Laxus with a smirk on his face.

Laxus scowled at the blonde "Go die in a ditch Naruto." he said causing Naruto's grin to spread wider.

Naruto walked over to Laxus and offered him a hand before pulling the lightning user to his feet "Let's begin Laxus on the next phase of your training... the Dragonforce." he said confusing Laxus.

The man quirked a brow "Dragonforce?" he questioned his friend.

Naruto nodded his head "Yeah it's the most powerful state a dragon slayer can achieve before they finish their training. I mean sure I never got around to learning it, but that's because my mother never wanted me to learn it with her around. Says there are to many bad memories that comes with that ability though I never could get a proper answer as to why." he admitted to Laxus.

Laxus shrugged "So how do we do this?" he asked Naruto.

The bleach blonde shrugged "How the hell should I know? My mother only told me that a dragon slayer has to eat large amounts of magical energy in order to obtain the dragonforce." he stated.

Laxus pointed to Naruto "IF THAT'S THE CASE THEN WHY ARE YOU TRAINING ME TO USE IT WHEN YOU YOURSELF DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW TO DO IT?!" he roared at Naruto with comically white eyes and pointed teeth.

Naruto shook his fist at Laxus "IT'S BECAUSE I WANNA LEARN IT AS WELL AND I WANT A PARTNER TO BE WITH ME WHEN I DO LEARN IT JUST SO I CAN RUB IT IN YOUR FACE WHEN I ACHIEVE IT BEFORE YOU DO ASSHOLE!" he yelled with the same expression.

Laxus roared as he tackled Naruto to the ground where the two dragon slayers began rolling around yelling insults and trying to tear apart the other within a large cloud of dust. Naruto pinned Laxus and grabbed him around the throat with both his hands and began to strangle him while shaking his head "I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT IT MEANS TO BE A TRUE DRAGON SLAYER YOU POMPOUS BITCH!" he yelled as he continued to strangle Laxus.

However the tables turned where Laxus had Naruto in a sleeper hold "WHY DON'T YOU TAKE YOUR POMPOUS BITCH MODE AND CHOKE ON IT NARUTO!" he yelled at Naruto with a gleam in his eye that spoke of giving pain to his friend.

Naruto brought his foot up and gave Laxus a mule gick in the nuts causing the lightning user's eyes to nearly pop out of their socket's. Naruto wrapped a arm around Laxus's throat as the blonde held his nuts in pain "HOW'D YOU LIKE THEM APPLES EH SPARKY?!" Naruto yelled cheekily before he proceeded to give Laxus a noogie. Laxus then proceeded to launch a fist into Naruto's gut forcing the air from his body with a "Oof" where he released Laxus from his grip. Naruto drew his head back and slammed it down on Laxus' own head causing the man to crash into the ground creating a crater from the impact.

However he soon realized what he did and clutched his head in pain with a groan. Laxus was in the same boat, except he had it worse. He had both a headache, and he had been nutted by his friend in less than two minutes of both events happening. Naruto looked at the downed Lightning Slayer and winced "How about we call that even, eh?" he asked. Laxus nodded his head showing he could work with getting a draw from the actual dragon slayer. He would never admit it to Naruto until he got married in the future, but he kicked like a fucking horse would, not that he would like admitting it to the man.

When the two had finally recovered they both took the time to walk as slowly as possible to the guild. Upon reaching the building they were of course questioned by everybody on why they were so beaten up, but they just ignored the people around them. After the two men had downed several bottles of beer, old enough to be in a guild old enough to drink, they noticed Makarov standing on a table seemingly waiting for the two to come over. Naruto and Laxus gave a shrug, Naruto, or sighed in annoyance, Laxus, before they made their way to the elderly man who was surrounded by other wizards of Fairy Tail.

When the two men had stopped in front of the table the Master cleared his throat "As you all know, in three weeks time the S-Class Promotional Exams will be taking place. I have decided that this year we will be going to the Land of Sun and Stars, a sacred place that is known to have both Starlight as well as Sunlight in both the daytime, but the night time as well. I will announce those who will be participating in several moments so listen up. This year for the Promotion Exams we have my grandson, Laxus. After him we have Mirajane Strauss and Erza Scarlet. Next we have Freed Justine, Evergreen and Bickslow. Finally we have Naruto Tsuki." he announced.

Naturally hearing his name being called was a surprise, but there was obviously more to this than what he was putting on, but he would accept it for now. Cearing his throat Makarov motioned for those who were mentioned to come forward. When they had Makarov continued "Now, this years promotion is going to be held on the Sacred Jade Mountain. This mountain is not sacred for the fact that many people climb it to learn and meditate, it is also the tallest mountain in the entire world to date. We all leave in a week, so take the time to brush up on your skills, pack, do a couple low class jobs and enjoy yourselves until then. However I must say this, be back a day before the exam, if you are not here, then you are considered disqualified." he stated.

With that the extremely short man jumped down and walked away. Naruto looked to Laxus and smirked "I bet you two to one there is going to be some type of trial when we arrive to the exam site." he said cheekily.

Laxus shook his head "I am not betting against you again. Remember the last time something like that happened, we both ended up in the hospital for a month nearly." he said getting a laugh from Naruto. With that the group went to prepare for their trials and exams. when Naruto had finally packed everything away he knew he would need he decided to head to the Land of Sun and Stars early to try and get a lay of the land so he could learn from it as he was taught long ago by his mother.

* * *

A week went by and Naruto had discovered something about his location. While it was incredibly beautiful to the eye, one could feel the amount of power this place held by just tasting a bit of the moonlight. The view alone left him awe inspired, and he wished he could share it with Marigga. However he knew she wasn't going to return to him just to look at such a wondrous view over the horizon. However he still had hope that his mother would return to him one day to explain her actions and tell hi the reason she left him high and dry the way she did, and he wouldn't stop looking until he found her.

With a stretch he looked at his Lacrima clock and sighed. It was way past his bedtime, not that he had one mind you, and with that he decided to get some rest before training more the next day. He would not allow himself to fail in becoming a S-Class Wizard. Laxus may becomes one before he did, but he would not stop until he had earned the proper rank worthy of his title. One Marriga would surely agree with due to his title. When he laid down he almost immediately shut his eyes and allowed sleep to come an claim him. He would push himself past limitations that not even he was aware of the next day and he would come up with a rather genious technique as well.

Upon waking Naruto immediately set to work on his training. He started out with his warm up of doing Magical Power control to gain extra control over his magic. After that he settled down for a hearty meal just to return to his training several minutes later. Gathering Magic in his palm he shaped it into a powerful disk-like object before he called out **"New Moon Rebirth Explosion"** and then the disk expanded into a powerful twister of energy that destroyed everything in its wake. Unfortunately it wasn't as strong as he would have liked so he would continue to improve it to a point he deemed it satisfactory until he could easily pefect this Secret Art he was making in honor of his mother. He would succeed, and he would earn the title of S-Rank wizard

* * *

 **And that is a wrap so leave me a review. Like I said before sorry for making you wait, but I just haven't had any inspiration to write this particular story.**

* * *

 **Below are the Spells Naruto will know-**

 **-Moon Dragon's: Roar**

 **-Moon Dragon's: Talon**

 **-Moon Dragon's: Wing Attack**

 **-Moon Dragon's: Sword Horn**

 **-Moon Dragon's: Crushing Fang**

 **-Moon Dragon's: Fang**

 **-Moon Dragon's: Sight Negation**

 **-Moon Dragon's: Moon Drip**

 **Dragon Slayer's Secret Art-**

 **-Death of Midnight**

 **-Eternal Flare (Acnologia's Eternal Flare from the Manga)**

 **-New Moon Rebirth Explosion (Toneri's Silver Wheel Rebirth Explosion)**

 **-Full Moon Rebirth Explosion (Toneri's Golden Wheel Rebirth Explosion, But weaker as it doesn't cut moons in half)**

 **Enchantments-**

 **-Claws of the New Moon-** ** _Enhances Strength_**

 **-Rage of the Half Moon-** ** _Enhances Eyesight_**

 **-Full Moon's Shield-** ** _Hides Naruto's Presence_**

 **-Crescent Moon's Weightlessness-** ** _Enhances Speed_**


	25. Chapter 25-Til the End of the Line

**Ok so basically the Author's not is the same as the Explanation chapter**

 **I say this now BCT was** **Way, WAY,** ** _WAY_** **to easy. The hardest part was the ruck marches where we had 90 lbs. of gear strapped to my back, but other than that everything from Treadwell Tower to CCC to COC, FTX 1-2-3 Gas chamber, was all easy. I am currently at my AIT learning the FA (Field Artillery) trade so wish me luck.**

 **Ok so I just got done watching Ender's Game and decided to do a minor X-Over between it and Naruto as I think it would be pretty cool so I decided to make one. The setting will be in the future much like the movie, but Naruto is a experiment of the government with certain energies where he gains "supernatural powers". And seeing as the government made such a great success decide to try the experiment on several other children. However unlike the movie the fighting between the humans and the Formic will be up close and personal with the power level of the formic (Who will have abilities of their own) being like so-**

 **Level 1 Formic-Genin Basic ability to use simple earth, wind, water, lightning and fire techniques**

 **Level 2 Formic-Chunin have the ability to use illusion techniques**

 **Level 3 Formic-Jonin have the ability to mimic their opponents and counter techniques with ease**

 **Level 4 Formic-Kage have the ability to take on entire battalions of soldiers and change the landscape at the same time.**

 **Level 5 Formic-Queen control lower level Formic and main strategy of hive mentality-**

 **Another thing is that unlike the movie the Formic that are in my story will have the ability to speak, but it will be in a different language (Meaning I will use Japanese for their (The Formic) language)**

 **Now the pairing for this story will be Naruto x Petra x Karin Uzumaki so don't judge that fact ok?!**

 **There will be some (ALOT) of the minor and major abilities from the I AM NUMBER 4 series within this story so if you read about a ability that seems like it might be from the series then most likely it is, and if you can think up of a power that you think Naruto or another character should have then send a message to me. Yes I understand that I am Severely-Over-Powering Naruto, but hey that's how I want it so if you don't like the idea then hit the road and don't look back jack.**

 **However I should also mention that Naruto is going to be the only one with the amount of abilities he has as Karin, Petra and any other character that will have powers will only have around 10 at the most, he is the only person to have all main abilities. You can, however, go and look at the list of Legacies at the I and Number 4 website to see the list of Legacies. Enjoy...**

* * *

 **Naruto's abilities will consist of-Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Speed, Regeneration, Elemental/Kinetic Control over Earth-Wind-Fire-Water-Lightning, Emotional Sensing, Duplication, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Shapeshifting, Lumen (Control over different types of Light), Sturma (Weather Manipulation), Teleportation, Terric (Earthquake Generation), Glacen (Control over Ice), Externa (Takes on qualities of the things that have been touched), Avex (Sonic Flight), Invisibility, Recupero (The ability to heal other's), Chronokinesis (The ability to manipulate Time), Energa (The ability to manipulate Energy and create Force Fields)**

* * *

 **Now I would like to point out that all the Lorien Legacies I have read about and found Useful have been given to Naruto, however he will rarely use the one that cause extreme damage**

* * *

 _ **Summary: They didn't know where they came from, but they knew they wanted to conquer their world. The human race banded together and fought and defeated them once, but now they are back after nearly one-hundred years. The government has been experimenting with the dead formic and implanting their DNA into young children to see if they could acquire their ability, and they have finally managed to succeed with Experiment-9. Experiment-9 is a orphan boy that showed high intelligence comparable to the Formic race, as well as high speed reaction time that was better than a Formic. Gathering the remaining bodies of the Formic they had preserved after the first war they implant the DNA of seven different Formic into his body and succeed with him now having the ability of the first four level Formic and now he is showing the ability to use Level-5 Formic ability.**_

 _ **Deciding that since Experiment-9 was such a success they gather more children and repeat what they had done, however... they could never recreate another Experiment-9 since doing so would prove extremely fatal if they used more than four strands of Formic DNA. For all intents and purposes Experiment-9 would be their most powerful warrior in ever sense of the word. With the return of the Formic the time to fight back has come, watch as Naruto Uzumaki carves his own destiny and leads humanity to a new age of peace.**_

* * *

His eyes opened to the world once again. How long had he been in this damned place... six-no seven years now. They had found him when he was around ten years old and had taken him due to his high intelligence and high reaction time. Honestly he could care less since they had told him the other day he was getting out of here and being sent to a academy to search for more candidates to implant Formic powers into. So far he was the only one they had succeeded in doing this to, but there was always hope that there would be more in the future. Now that was a thought. More people like him, as if there would be something like that, what a joke.

His current name was Experiment-9 to the government, but he knew his true name, the name he grew up with before the government came after him and took him away from his freedom, friends, hell his life in general. Closing his eyes once more he pictured them in his mind... the two loves of his life that came to him together and confessed their love to him as well as their desire to share him with the other. Opening his eye's once more he looked over to the wall alarm and noticed it was a singular minute before the alarm for him to wake up and get ready for training. Sitting up he reached over to the screen exactly at the moment the alarm went off.

Seconds later he swiped his hand across the screen deactivating the alarm. Climbing out of his bed he quickly changed out of his black shirt with the word ARMY printed in bright gold across the chest and his black shorts with the same word printed across the bottom left short sleeve and into his military fatigues that he always wore for work. Just like any other military uniform his was standard issue camouflage with a velcro strip for his name tag that read UZUMAKI across the right breast and U.S ARMY across his heart. He quickly attached the American Flag to his right sleeve and a cross sword patch to his left shoulder patch.

Tucking his shirt into his underwear he then pulled up his pants and placed the belt around his waist with the excess going back through the first loop on his left hip. Pulling on his knee high green socks he then grabbed his standard issue military combat boots and tucked in his pants legs into the boots before tying the laces tightly and then tucking them inside the boots. he then grabbed his hat otherwise known as a P.C (Patrol Cap), or Cover, and placed it on his head. With that he was ready to work. Walking out the door he saw his commanding officer Kakashi Hatake waiting for him with a smirk on his face.

Kakashi was a Sergeant Major and was highly decorated for his involvement during the last days of the war when he was a E-1 private. He himself flew alongside Mazor Rackhem when the Formic race was defeated. Kakashi had a singular scar over his right eye, a old injury from his harsh combative's training when he was younger. Other than that he was perfectly normal. Kakashi gave a wave "Morning Naruto." he greeted the teen. Naruto gave a grunt "Morning Sergeant Major." he said going to parade rest as he greeted the NCO with a respectful tone. Kakashi turned and motioned for the blonde to follow him and then begun walking down the long hallway.

He had known the teen since he arrived seven years ago when he was stationed at the military facility. He was also the one that gave the orders to those who implanted the Formic DNA into the young mans body and ensured he survived the process. Three weeks ago the boy underwent another implantation surgery to increase his speed and strength tenfold. It was common knowledge that Formic were ten to twenty time stronger than a human and had the capability to lift a M1-A1 Tank with ease before they threw them well over three hundred yards before they crushed another under their feet with their superior strength. They were crazy strong and such an ability would prove useful to the young man.

Kakashi looked to the young Corporal and smirked "So are you ready to see if the implantation worked Uzumaki?" he asked the teen. Let it be known that there were only a handful of the personnel that called him by his name rather than Experiment-9. The only reason he was called Experiment-9 was due to the fact that he was the ninth candidate that went through with the process of having Formic DNA implanted into his body and survive as the other eight had been deformed in the process. Naruto gave a shrug "Don't really know if the implantation worked until I try something Sergeant Major." he replied the higher officer. Kakashi gave a chuckle at the response "True, very true. Well come on let's get to the training ground and get to work." he said with a voice full of humor. Time to see if the last experiment to increase his strength and speed was a success.

* * *

Kakashi was far from weak. He had made Staff Sergeant at the age of 21. He had trained in hand to hand combat since he was four years old when his father enrolled him in to a martial arts class which he quickly mastered where he was then sent to a different school to learn another fighting style of martial arts. In total he knew twelve types of martial arts and even created his own style of martial arts over the years by combining different movements and technique to the style. He was among the strongest warriors on earth. He had been trained by the best teachers in the world to get to where he was currently.

He had participated in and survived the Great War. He had been an Black Ops Captain for several joint operations with Ranger's, Green Beret's, Navy Seals, and pretty much any type of military Special Forces. He had seen, and done, a lot of crazy shit in his life, so why was he getting thrashed so badly by his prospective student? One that was self-taught for over half his life, at that? "Gwah!" the wind was forcefully evicted from Kakashi's lungs as a fist buried itself in his gut with the strength to lift him several inches off the ground, only to be retracted while the other came down and slammed into his upper back, smashing the Sergeant Major down into the ground.

Or rather, he would have been had he not rolled into a spin at the last second just as Naruto's fist crashed into the ground cratering it in the process. Staring down at the really deep, and yet decent crater, that his right fist still sat in, Naruto snorted before standing up straight again and dusting his hands off. _'God, that kid's a hand to hand fucking monster! Worse than I was at that age!'_ Kakashi mentally cried as he remained hidden amongst the branches of a tree, still holding his stomach in agony. He was pretty sure he had at least three cracked bones in his body, if not more, and that last blow he took to his stomach felt like he was just hit with a meteor.

Sighing heavily as the pain started fading away slightly, Kakashi leaned his head back against the tree trunk. _'This just isn't my day, is it?'_ Not only that, but after being backed into a corner at one point and forced to use a fucking grenade on the kid, Kakashi had discovered a rather startling fact about his student; he was fire-proof, a side-effect of having such a high Fire affinity due to the DNA implantations. Naruto's skin was also far denser than normal due to his abnormally high Earth affinity, another side effect of DNA implants, making things even more difficult when it came to trying to cut him with a simple dagger when in close-quarters while thrown weapons just didn't have the penetrating power to do little more than scratch and poke him, drawing only a few drops of blood at best. On top of all of this, Naruto was shockingly quick and had ungodly strength that, if Kakashi didn't know any better, the Sergeant Major would have sworn Naruto had been taught by a fucking train in how to hit hard.

"This is getting boring..." Naruto muttered to himself. Creating what he initially called a Kage Bunshin, a very apt name for the technique, Naruto watched as it grinned before leaping into the tree line. A moment later, a loud crash was heard before a tree started falling over, only for Kakashi to flee the forest in an attempt to put distance between himself and Naruto's clone. "That should keep him busy for now." Naruto mumbled to himself.

Heading off to where his clone had chased after Kakashi, Naruto let a fanged grin split his face as he grabbed the leather-bound handles of his rather 'primitive' looking weapons without drawing them just yet. Coming to a stop on a thick branch in a crouch with his hands still resting on the handles of his swords, Naruto's grin grew a bit more as he watched his clone continue to simply smash through every guard Kakashi threw up in order to protect himself. However Kakashi raised a hand "Alright I've seen... and felt... Enough." the man huffed out.

The Corporal nodded his head and walked over to the superior noncommissioned officer to help him "You alright?" he asked and Kakashi made his hand flat before having it tilt side to side showing he was somewhat fine, although one of Naruto's last few punches were extremely painful on him, and he was 32 for Pete's sake! Naruto went to help him into the golf cart, but his communicator went off, "Uzumaki here." he spoke into it.

 _"Experiment-9 report to the med-bay upon arrival with Sergeant Major Hatake there you will receive your next brief."_ the person told him. Naruto gave a growl, he really hated it when people called him that. Was it so hard to recognize him as a human being and not some fucking experiment? Hopping onto the cart Naruto quickly drove back to the base and lead Kakashi to the med ward where he laid the man down. After that he went to the med-bay specifically meant for him, as they didn't want people to interrupt the implantation procedures, and knocked on the door.

The muffled sound of somebody telling him to enter made the blonde open the door and walk in. Sitting on the swivel chair was Colonel Graff, and next to him was his assistant Major Anderson. Usually they wouldn't take the time of day to come to the secret base, but then again they were always busy with the Launchies up in space command school. Graff sat back in his seat with a grin "Ah Uzumaki it's been awhile since I last saw you." he said sounding apparently cheeky. Naruto nodded his head "Yes sir, 3 years 9 months 3 weeks 4 days 11 hours 13 minutes and some odd seconds." he replied honestly.

Then again nobody could remember the exact time since Graff had been at the base like he could. The only reason he knew that was due to the implantation of the Formic DNA in his body that allowed for better memory, so there was that. Graff nodded his head "Indeed it has, but now I have something I need you to do. As of now I'm promoting you to First Sergeant, well when you get what you need and when the paperwork is finished, but anyways you need to pack your stuff." he told Naruto.

Naruto cocked his head to the side in confusion "Why is that sir, am I being reassigned?" he asked the two in one question. Graff made a flat palm and tilted it side to side "Eh, sorta. Your next mission Uzumaki is to scout the Space Academy to find more potential candidates for the project. To be precise the project that made you who you are today. However since you are the first of your kind you will have one last Implantation Surgery for a Formic Queen then once you recover you will be sent off." he told Naruto.

Naruto shook his head "I-I don't understand what you're saying Sir." Naruto said to the man. Major Anderson stepped forward "We will explain it better once you have undergone the surgery and recovered enough to make the trip to space. Meanwhile you need to pack so that when you recover from tomorrows surgery you can immediately depart to the academy." she told him. Naruto nodded his head. Major Anderson was always a better person when it came to explaining things like this so he would listen to her.

* * *

Naruto lay on the operating table and looked to the doctor who was going to be doing the operation with the newly discovered Formic Queen DNA that Colonel Graff had brought in from God only knew where. From what he knew about Formic DNA the older the Formic was the more powerful abilities they had. Level 1 through 3 Formic were basically cannon fodder type soldiers while level 4 and 5 Formic were basically commanders to certain groups, platoons, batteries, battalions or whatever they called their army groups.

However practically nothing was known about a Formic Queen's abilities as they had never found a body to gather DNA from, so it was quite the mystery knowing what they could possibly do. However from video footage back during the war against the Formic it was shown that Queens could practically be called gods. The number of them as well as the sheer amount of abilities they had was nigh infinite.

So it was quite possible to see himself gain a vast array of abilities, but he wouldn't get any time to train in them so he had to make his own time to train them. The doctor finished typing in the different number of codes into the computer and watched as the screen lit up green signaling that the different DNA Codes had successfully been accepted by the computer analyzing technology. Nodding to himself the doctor typed in several different commands and a chime sounded from the computer.

The doctor nodded and gave a sigh before looking to Naruto "Please wait for a few more moments before the DNA is completely spliced so we may begin your operation." the doctor said. Well that was easy for him to say, he wasn't the one that was going to have that gigantic ass fucking needle from the lowest pits of fucking hell stuck into his body at different parts, such as his spine-arms-legs-feet-hands-chest-neck-and his pelvis. So yeah he had every right as of now to be fucking nervous. It was much larger than the usual needles too.

Several minutes later Naruto had been stripped to basically nothing and had only a towel to cover his modesty. The machine that would be doing the procedure whirred to life and Naruto had to force his body to relax lest he experience more pain than necessary. With a nod from the blonde Corporal the doctor pressed the button and then a yell of pain sounded throughout the base. It was the most painful thing he would experience in his life besides the birth of his future children.

* * *

Three months... that was how long it took his body to recover completely from the effects of the operation that had been done on him. Now the blonde man was strapped into the seat of a rocket that was headed to space where he would begin his task of searching for candidates to enter what Graff had dubbed the Legacy Project. Essentially the Legacy Project was basically making a select group of young teens into a elite team of super soldiers and make Humanity have hope they would defeat the Formic race. However from what Graff and Anderson had told him, he was to be the only one with a Formic Queens DNA implanted into their bodies from the entire group.

When he had asked why Anderson had explained to him that his operation had taken more then thirty different Formic Queen DNA samples to procure enough DNA for a proper procedure. Naturally he was shocked, however he had accepted the explanation as he was told and readied himself for his trip into space to search for candidates to add to the Legacy Project. The engines to the spaceship rumbled signifying their ignition nd soon the entire ship was rattling as it lifted off the ground. Currently there was about thirty launchies down in the personnel seating area while he, Graff, Anderson and Dapp were in the officers seating area ahead of them.

Graff waited until the light turned green and tapped Naruto on the shoulder causing him to look at the officer, "Yes sir?" he asked the man. This caused Graff to grin "Come on let's go check on the launchies." he chuckled. Naruto grinned widely "Good idea Sir." Naruto said as he unbuckled his seat. Using his Telekinesis that he had developed when he was fourteen the blonde quickly pulled himself to the door where it opened for him. Luckily he had finally managed to witness his first launchy throw up into a dead bag, and then some of the puke came out. He snorted at the boy "Close the bag." he ordered.

This caused the boy to look at him. Naruto shook his head "I told you close the bag Launchy." he repeated. The message was understood and the boy closed the bag. The sound of snickering gained his attention and he turned enough to see a young boy around six with a large grin on his face. Graff was standing with his feet on the floor behind Naruto and the blonde turned to look at the man and shrugged. Graff shrugged in return and motioned for him to continue. Looking back he read the tag on the teens uniform... WIGGIN... He grunted "Something funny Wiggin?" he asked in his serious voice.

The teen shook his head "Sir- Naruto held up a hand to stop him "Ok two things launchy. First off I'm a Corporal. Second I'm not that old like the man behind me." he said getting a chuckle from Graff who found his joke funny. He then looked to the teen who had thrown up "You alright kid?" he asked the kid. The response was a simple nod of the head and then he looked back to Wiggin. He cleared his throat "So Wiggin, care to explain what was funny." he stated to the boy. Wiggin looked down while he mumbled "It's nothing Corporal." in a quiet voice. Naruto rolled his eyes "I asked you what was so damned funny launchy." he said in a annoyed tone.

Graff nodded his head, he definitely earned the First Sergeant promotion. Wiggin gulped "Corporal, the way you and Colonel Graff are positioned... With you floating horizontal and with him standing vertically against the floor... I, I uh thought it was funny." he stated sheepishly. Naruto quirked a brow "Oh, really. Explain to me why it seems funny?" he asked curiously. Wiggin seemed to gain some life in his eyes "Because in zero gravity there is no up nor down. You may think you are right-side up while it may seem we are upside down." he told Naruto. The blonde looked to Graff and then back to the other launchies "Is that funny?" he asked them.

They all shook their heads no while stuttering out "N-no Corporal." causing him to chuckle. He nodded his head "Actually if you think about it, it does seem kind of funny. So far from what I've seen from you group of misfits there is only one smart enough to know what he's talking about, and that is Wiggin." he chuckled as he pointed to the kid. Turning around to face Graff he spoke "Sir is there anything you want to tell them before we arrive at the school?" he asked. Graff shook his head and turned around and floated back to his seating area with Naruto close behind him.

* * *

When the ship docked Naruto was the first one off as Graff had ordered him to immediately begin his search for candidates. He didn't want to work with the launchies and the year ones two's and three's. Reason being was they were all too young to be integrated into the Legacy Project. However that didn't mean he wouldn't work with those his age, and with that he begun to head towards the older groups who would surely house his beloved fiancé's. He was lucky Graff had granted him permission to marry the both of them when he was first selected or else he would go nuts soon.

Naruto decided to visit the lowest team first and then make his way to the winning team that led the school in victory. However what the blonde didn't know was that Fate was sometimes a kind... being/person/thing... whatever it was, and he would soon reunite with the two women he had been wanting to see for the past seven or eight years. Naruto watched from a corner as a group of teenage boys slowly disassembled a small practice laser weapon with grins on their faces. Nodding his head he continued to watch as the teen continued to win while also encouraging the other's to keep trying as if a weapon messed up in battle one bullet was all it took to end a life.

This kid would definitely be one of the candidates for Project Legacy. The kid was showing all the signs of a leader and a good one at that, a true leader and warrior in the makings. With that he made himself known as he stepped out from his hiding spot. One of the cadets seeing him immediately called the room to attention making Naruto nod his head, "At ease cadets." he stated in a commanding, but respectful voice. He took a deep breath and looked to the leader of the competitions of weapon assembly "What's your name private?" he questioned the teen. Time to see what he could find out. This was the start of Project Legacy and it was to be one of the finest hours to date.

The teen snapped to attention "Corporal, I am Private Bonzo Montgomery." he responded to the senior. Naruto nodded his head and pulled out one of nine letter's and handed it to him, "Report to the launch bay in three days at 0600 Private." he instructed. Bonzo snapped the blonde a quick salute and Naruto walked away towards the second lowest teams barracks. When he entered he almost had a heart attack. There they were, as beautiful as the last time he saw them all those years ago back home. Petra immediately gasped, but controlled herself to call the room to attention where Naruto put them at ease.

Naruto then cleared his throat "Who is the leader and assistant leader of this barracks?" he questioned. He was surprised when the two women he loved stepped forward and snapped a salute "I am Petra Arkanian, and this is my old friend Karin Uzumaki. Is there something we can help you with Corporal?" Petra asked her beloved. Naruto pulled out two envelopes and handed them to the two young women "Report to the launch bay at 0600 in three days, that is all." he told them before he walked out. Those envelopes were from the president himself and were to be followed no matter what. Project Legacy now had four members including himself.

Waith his two beloved fiancé's now enlisted to the Infinity Project he could marry them without permission from Graff or the higher ups. That was the deal made when he first joined the military. With a smile on his face he went to the hand to hand combative arena and decided if he could try his luck with anybody there. It just so happened he saw three people, a team obviously from the way they kept trying to beat each other up, working on martial arts. Were they potential candidates, only one way to find out.

* * *

 **ok there it is, leave a review**


	26. Chapter 26-Forged in Steel

**Some minor parts of a idea that I had on my other profile LegendaryJeager97 that involved Naruto being a Metallic Dragon Slayer. However I won't be writing it like I did with the Original Forged in Steel story that is on the other profile. Either way enjoy, send a PM if you want it and above all else leave me a long review on what you think about my new story.**

 **Now before I start this chapter I am going to put out a couple of things. Unlike the Anime/Manga where Gajeel is a Iron Dragon Slayer I m changing his element. However I don't know what Element I should make him or if I should just leave him as he is or remove him from the story all together. So I want you to leave a review and say what Element you want Gajeel to be. I already have a idea of what I want him to be, but I would rather have your opinion on it.**

* * *

 **New story enjoy**

* * *

 _Summary: When he was a little boy the most likely of things happen, Naruto is taken in and raised by the mighty dragon Kotetsu and taught the ways of steel dragon slayer magic. One day his father disappears without so much as a reason why he did so. Naruto promises himself he won't stop searching until he finds his father and gets the answers he wants out of him._

 _Pairing Naruto x Ultear x Juvia/Natsu x Edo Wendy. Dagon Slayer Naruto, Powerful Naruto, Third Generation Dragon Slayer Naruto. Dragon Slayer Juvia, Third Generation Dragon Slayer Juvia_

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR FAIRY TAIL**

* * *

 **September 15, x 469**

He was sad. He had just watched as those bad men come and take his mommy and daddy away and act like it was a normal thing. He had tried to shake them awake, but nothing he did would rouse them from their slumber. They had grown cold, and they weren't moving and he was scared. He didn't like this at all. The sound of rushing wind and then a loud thump which made the ground shake made him scared even more so. Was this another one of those bad men's evil things that had come after him. He slowly turned around and could honestly feel his eyes widen in shock and awe. The sight before him was something like that of a fantasy book momma read to him.

It was a dragon of epic proportions easily standing above the tree's. This was the dragon Kotetsu, and like other Dragons, appears as a large four-legged beast, however unlike other Dragons, Kotetsu's body is covered in black, steel scales. The scales themselves give him the impression of being covered in armor, as from his neck below to his sternum, as well as on his shoulders, forearms, knees, shins, claws and thighs, the scales are plated. In the areas between, underbelly, biceps and calves, the plating disappears and instead gives way to cross-hatched scales that resemble chain mail.

Around his mouth and climbing up his snout, and on various other parts of his body, Kotetsu features light, jagged markings. Additionally, Kotetsu's cavernous mouth is filled with razor sharp teeth. Kotetsu sports extremely large wings; quite proportionate to his already-large body mass. Kotetsu's two front, and back, claws sport five talons each: four in the front, and one in the back. Kotetsu also has noticeable scars on his stomach and neck, with the largest one, which is X-shaped, located around the center of his chest. His back has numerous black spikes, reaching down from the back to the end of his tail.

Kotetsu has a blunt triangular head with a pair of large, round eyes with silver sclera, and a sharp horn pointing upwards just above his nose. His lower body, specifically his chin, chest, stomach, inner tail, thighs, and arms, are silver in color, and appear to be rather smooth. Additionally his head has four, large, elongated plates extending backward. Attached to his chin, is a protrusion that resembles an arrowhead. His large wings are large and batlike. The scales disappear at the end of Kotetsu's tail, which, in itself, ends in a stinger-esque shape. To the boy it was like he was in a fairy tale and he was getting to the best part where he was on the edge of his seat.

The black steel dragon approached the boy and looked at him **"Boy why are you crying?"** the dragon asked him.

He sniffled "My mommy and daddy aren't waking up no matter how much I try." the boy told the dragon.

Kotetsu looked to the parents and then the boy **"I hate to say this, but they won't ever wake up again. They have passed on to the next life child."** he told the little boy.

The blonde's eye's shot open "No it's not true! Mommy and daddy said they would never leave me." he said in denial.

Kotetsu nodded his head **"Sometimes one must lose themselves before finding their own path. Come with me and I will never leave you."** he promised Naruto.

Naruto looked from the dragon and to his dead parents before looking back to the metalic dragon. Steeling his nerves Naruto whispered his final farewells and stood up and walking to the dragon. Naruto bowed to the dragon "I would like to go with you." he said.

Kotetsu nodded **"Very well. But if we are to be together then I will need to know your name."** Kotetsu said.

The boy looked to his new caretaker "I'm Naruto Uzumaki it's nice to meet you." he said introducing himself with a chirp.

Kotetsu nodded **"And I am the mighty Steel Dragon Kotetsu, King of the Metal Dragon's."** Kotetsu said pridefully as he introduced himself to the boy.

 **July 7 x777**

Naruto was sleeping in the middle of the forest where he had lived and trained for most his life with his father Kotetsu. He was supposed to have a day off but he wanted to get a bit more training done. However when he looked around he couldn't see his father. Ok maybe he was outside stretching his muscles. Naruto climbed over a tree that was in the way and began running down a trail Kotetsu had carved out for him when he was little. When he reached the river that he lived nearby he began to sniff around for his father, but he couldn't find a scent anywhere. Where could he be? He had seen his dad last night when he had went to sleep, so he couldn't have gone far.

"Dad..." Naruto called out loudly. "Dad." he called again as he began to walk through the forest. Ok this was starting to look bad. "Dad where are you?" Naruto called out. Something then gained his attention. In the boulders ahead there was writing in his father's hand. _"Naruto, something came up and I had to go check it out. I don't know when I'll be back. I will see you later... Kotetsu"_ the message read. Naruto growled "Why dad? Why'd you go, and why didn't you take me? You promised you'd never leave me alone!" he yelled out. Why would Kotetsu just suddenly leave and not take him, surely what he was doing wasn't all that important that he left as suddenly as he did this morning.

 **September 13 x777**

Naruto grumbled for what seemed to be the millionth time. His companion whose name was Ultear wasn't any better. They were in the middle of a village with no clue as to where they were going. He had stumbled upon Ultear by chance after she had escaped the facility where they had been keeping her prisoner where they could conduct painful experiments on her. Naruto had been in the woods when they had stumbled across each other. When Naruto asked where she was going Ultear replied she was going home to her mother. Naruto however made her change her mind when he said that it was possible that her mother moved away out of grief as she had lost her.

This in turn made Ultear want to travel with him and they had been together ever since then. He had explained to her what his magic was and what it could do which made her want to learn a long forgotten magic. Which then led them to searching for the wondrous Library of Magic where she found a book on magic called Arc of Time. So far she wasn't all that good at utilizing her magic as it was harder to use than she thought. Right now they were on their way to Magnolia to join one of the upcoming guilds named Fairy Tail as it was said they always have an adventure with each job taken and were close like a family was supposed to be.

However they made a wrong turn somewhere and were in the middle of Oak town which was three cities over from their the sight of a large machine with multiple carriages gained the young dragon slayer's attention. Grabbing Ultear's hand he drug the surprised girl after him and ran for the train and boarded it just before it began to move. Naruto moved to one of the free carriage rooms and closed the door with a sigh. Ultear placed a hand on her hip "Ok what's going on, why did you drag us onto a train?" she asked her companion with a small frown on her face. What was up with the blonde dragon slayer that he would do that.

Naruto looked to her "This train will get us to Magnolia faster than just taking the several day trip by foot. Besides we are low on our supplies and don't have much Jewel left to spend which is why I took the train." he explained. Ultear thought about it and realized the black haired steel magic user was correct and this was a better alternative than just walking there. He was glad he didn't get motion sickness like his father said as riding mobile vehicles was sure to be a pain in the butt later on down the line if he had it. After a few minutes Naruto grew bored an began looking around. It was going to be a while before he found something interesting.

 **Magnolia-3 hours later.**

Naruto and Ultear had finally arrived at their destination... Fairy Tail. They were tired from their journey to the guild, bt from what they heard about it the trip was well spent. Walking into the guild they couldn't help but be amazed at how big it was. However they were brought out of their thoughts by the sound of someone coughing "Well hello youngsters." a voice said drawing their attention.

Naruto looked back followed quickly by Ultear and saw a short old man wearing a black track suit and cap. Naruto gave a wave "Hi old man." he said getting a elbow in the ribs for such a response.

She looked to the man "Hello Makarov-sama." she greeted the old man.

Makarov chuckled "So what brings you two here today?" he asked them curiously.

Ultear rose from her bow "We have come to join the guild if you would allow it." she said.

Naruto snorted before saying "You know all you had to say is let us join right?" while looking to her.

The young woman looked to the dragon slayer "But it's only right to show proper respect to elders, especially a Wizard Saint." she retorted to the blonde.

Naruto waved her off "Bah who cares about proper etiquette at this day and age?" he asked rhetorically.

Makarov chuckled "Well it seems we have a bit of a standoff with you two, but before that how about we get your marks first?" he asked calmly. The two quit their banter and nodded their heads as Makarov walked over to a bar and pulled out a magic stamper. He then looked to the two youngsters and grinned "So where do you want your guild mark and what color would you like for it to be in?" he asked them.

Naruto motioned for Ultear to go first and she stepped forward and lifted up her shirt while pulling her pants down a bit "On my left waist in turquoise please." she said and Makarov placed the marker.

The old man pulled the stamper away to reveal the bright blue mark and he nodded to himself and looked to Naruto "Well now how about you? Where do you want your mark and what color would you like it to be?" he asked the blonde.

Naruto lifted his shirt and pointed to the middle of his chest "In the center of my chest in black while having a silver outline please." he said as Makarov complied to place the golden haired kids mark on his chest. After a few seconds Makarov removed the marker to reveal the black and silver outlined mark of Fairy Tail.

Makarov put the stamper away and looked to the two teenager's "Now I must know what kind of Magic you use if you are to stay within Fairy Tail, I'm not asking for your life story just magic." he said to them.

Naruto grinned "My name is Naruto Uzumaki son of Kotetsu the Steel Dragon and I use Steel Dragon Slayer Magic." he said in pride. Makarov looked a bit surprised. A human claimed to be raised by a dragon, impossible.

Makarov shook off his surprise and nodded his head "Well that sounds very powerful, anything else you would like to share?" he asked the teen.

Naruto grinned "Unless you want to die of surprise then I have to keep some secrets." Naruto said cheekily.

Makarov then looked to Ultear "And what about you young lady, what kind of magic do you use?" he asked Ultear who had grown nervous.

She looked to her feet "I-I use A-Arc of Time and I know a bit about Ice Make Magic from my mother before I was kidnapped by this organization who experimented on me a few months back." she said to the old man.

Makarov nodded his head "Brilliant type of magic you have my girl." he told her, "And I am sorry to hear about such an atrocity happen to you." he told her as she thanked him for his sympathy.

However Ultear looked at the rather short Master in surprise "You find it brilliant?" she asked hesitantly and Makarov nodded his head to the young woman.

"Well of course all magic is brilliant in its own way. Arc of Time is a special type of magic that allows the user to bend Space and Time to their will so it makes it a powerful magic. However it is also rare to hear that someone so young can control such a powerful branch of magic. Either way, welcome to Fairy Tail." he told the two with a chuckle.

Naruto smiled as he looked to Ultear, "See told you he wouldn't judge you." he said to her.

Ultear gave a embarrassed blush as she looked away and pushed a short lock of her hair behind her ear. She then looked up-er... down at the old man, "So what do we do now? Do we just go and find some work, or do we go home for the day?" she asked him.

Makarov shrugged at her, "It depends on what you want to do. You can tae a job off of the board over their, or you can take the rest of the day to get to know your fellow guild mates. It is not my choice young one." he told her.

Naruto smirked, "If that's the case I think I- he started to say, only to be hit by a flying table that came out of nowhere and smashed the blond against the bar. Slowly, Naruto pried the offending piece of furniture off of him, his eye twitching dangerously. Spying the culprits, the two kids who had been brawling earlier, and had somehow fought their way right back into the guild, and were now throwing pieces of furniture at each other, some with their occupants still attached. Naruto turned to the master and gave a smile that anyone watching would say 'Holy crap!' to, he spoke in a deceivingly calm voice, "Scratch that. I think I will teach the punks who did that a lesson." he said.

s

s

s

Without waiting for a reply, Naruto turned to the fighting kids and took a deep breath. He then cupped his hands around his mouth and a black colored magic seal with the head of a dragon in the center formed in front of him before he shouted out, **"Koryū no Hoko** _(Steel Dragon's Roar)"_ he called out. With that, a powerful twister made up of black steel came shooting out of Naruto's mouth and it sped across the room, nailing the struggling teens who barely had time to look surprised before they were sent hurtling away. They flew until they crashed into the opposite wall of the guild and actually went through it, leaving two child shaped holes, and ended up landing on the street far away from the guild.

The rest of the guild could only stare in shock at the display of power that came from the young teenager who just sent two of their most promising members flying with just one attack. Ultear however just facepalmed at what just happened. Naruto meanwhile smirked smugly at the accomplishment he just had. He then turned back towards Makarov and asked with a pleased smile on his face, "So, do I take a job now or later?" he asked rhetorically.

Makarov could only cry a river of anime tears _'Oh why have I been cursed with such destructive brats! Still though,'_ Makarov then gained a more serious look. _'Young Naruto here is a Dragon Slayer just like he said he was. And if that attack was any indication, he might even be slightly stronger than him_.' he thought to himself. The young blonde was really promising. Just then, the two teens who had been sent flying barged back in through the front door, slightly smoking from the earlier attack.

"Alright, who's the wise guy that attacked us?!" Natsu shouted in his usually over the top tone. Spying the smug looking Naruto standing by the master, Natsu came up with a hasty, if accurate, accusation "Was it you blondie!?" he screamed as his fist caught on fire. The pink haired boy then went charging at Naruto, who got into a ready stance.

Before he got to close, however, Natsu picked up a scent from the blond stranger and froze, just as Naruto stiffened as well as he got a good whiff of the attacking fire mage. "Why do you smell like dragon!?" they shouted simultaneously, gaining surprised looks from the surrounding wizards. After calming down a bit, Naruto asked, "So, are you the fellow Dragon Slayer I've heard about? My name's Naruto Uzumaki, the Steel Dragon Slayer." he said introducing himself to Natsu.

Natsu puffed out his chest and exclaimed, "Well, I don't know if I'm the one you heard about, but I'm Natsu Dragneel, the Fire Dragon Slayer! Say, do you know where Igneel is?" he asked.

Hearing this, Naruto slumped a little. "Is Igneel your dragon?" Naruto asked, hoping the answer was no.

Natsu nodded his head "Yeah, you seen him?" Natsu asked, not noticing the down look on his fellow Dragon Slayer's face.

Sighing, Naruto replied, "No, in fact I was just about to ask you if you'd seen my dad Kotetsu. Hey wait," Naruto paused, a thought striking him, "Did your dad disappear a little over two months ago?" he asked him in return.

Gaining a surprised look at that, Natsu questioned, "Wait, did your dad disappear on July seventh as well?" Natsu asked shocked.

Nodding, Naruto struck a thinking pose, "So both dragon's disappeared on the same day…What could it mean?" he asked.

Natsu seemed to ponder it for a moment as well before shrugging and yelling out, "Well anyway, I still owe you for that earlier attack so…FIGHT ME!" he exclaimed loudly. He then charged with his fists being coated in flame.

Naruto smirked as both his hands were coated in cold ice and shouting out, "BRING IT!" before charging as well. Seeing the ensuing fight, Grace, Elfman, Erza, and Mirajane soon joined in and before long, the whole guild looked like one big fight club. Meanwhile, Makarov sat in a corner while bawling like a baby, a cloud of depression over his head as he thought about how much the repairs to the guild were going to cost this time.

* * *

 **July 7 x778**

It had been exactly one year since Naruto's and Natsu's foster parents had disappeared, and so far they hadn't come any closer to finding their fathers. However it was well known that Naruto was the only dragon slayer to be known to have slain a dragon.

Flashback

 _Naruto and his feline partner he named Pyro were walking through the woods on a job to bring in money for the guild. However it was on this day a lot of things would change. He had found Pyro when he was but an egg. The gray cat was much like his friend Happy except Happy was blue. Pyro groaned "I'm so bored." which made Naruto's eyebrow twitch. However before he could tell the cat to grow up a familiar smell entered his nose causing him to gasp in surprise. The sound of tree's crashing gained Naruto's attention as well as Pyro's where they both turned just in time to see a sight that would signal the rise of the Wings of Fire Guild._

 _Its form was then revealed to be that of a giant purple scaled dragon. The dragon's large dark red wings flexed to their full length as it let out a massive yawn. Along the dragon's back was a series of sharp spines connected by a webbing, similar to its wings, which traveled down its back all the way to the base of its long tail. The dragon had short horns growing from the back of its head and five fingers on its hands and feet that ended in sharp claws, and on the elbows were two sharp protrusions. This was the poison dragon named Botulinum, and he was the poison dragon and he had been woken by the sound of the human and his pet cat walking through his land._

 _ **"Who dares disturbs the sleep of the great and powerful Botulinum!"** a huge voice came from next to them as Naruto facepalmed. Of course Pyro would be so loud and they would run into a dragon right after he spoke up due to his boredom. It was just his luck, and Pyro was now looking at the dragon while sizing it up. Why did he have to have such bad luck? Noticing the human and the cat the dragon lunged at them intending to finish them off before they could answer him. _

_Naruto jumped away from the jaws of the dragon that tried to take a bite of him. "Fuck, you need a breath mint." Naruto yelled as he went left to avoid a blast of poison coming his way._

 _Naruto drew his head back " **Koryū no Hoko** (Steel Dragon's Roar)" __Naruto called out and released a blast of magic and steel shards from his mouth at the dragon. The tornado collided with the stunned dragon and left a gash in its side._

 _" **You little b** **rat!** " The dragon yelled as it hissed in pain. It did not think it's opponent would know the dragon slaying arts, nor that he would be able to use such a powerful blast. Veleno shot his arm forward in a blur. Naruto barely avoided being skewered, but was still cut across his side. __Naruto gritted his teeth against the pain. The poison burned like hell and the cut hurt like a bitch, but he would survive._

 _Naruto then converted his arm into a steel sword **"Kory**_ _ **ūken**_ _(Steel Dragon's Sword)" he declared as he swung the sword at the dragon where it dug into his side drawing blood. Botulinum_ _roared in pain at Naruto's blow. His eyes narrowed in anger and he swiped at Naruto with his right hand. The mage wasn't fast enough this time and was sent flying through the forest. He skipped off of the ground and rolled to a stop in a clearing._

 _The dragon looked to the person who had caused him such harm and growled **"When I'm done with you there won't be a body left to bury."** the dragon declared as he looked to the dragon slayer._

 _"I'm not going to die here." he declared to the dragon in passion. Naruto crouched down and shot forward faster than before. Botulinum was caught off guard and Naruto rammed his foot into his gut. **"Kory**_ _ **ū no Kagizume** (Steel Dragon's_ _Talon)" he yelled out as he struck the dragon on the side with a steel encased leg before he jumped away. Botulinum took the chance as Naruto jumped away and swung his tail at the dragon slayer. The blond coughed up blood as he felt his ribs crunch and his organs squish. He slammed against a boulder and cracked it. Naruto slid to the ground immobile as he felt the pain spread throughout his body._

 _Naruto drew his head back and roared as he released a whirlwind of steel at Botulinum striking the beast in his belly. The dragon roared in pain as the steel dragon slayer magic drilled into his hard belly before it faded away. Naruto reared his head back and released a secondary roar at the dragon. Once again his steel drilled into Botulinum before the dragon fell to the ground trying to hold his innards within his body. The dragon slayer rushed towards the downed dragon where they quickly drew his heads back and released a even more powerful roar at the dragon as he was trying to heal his body._

 _Naruto drew on all the power he could muster and released a large sword of steel at the dragon which quickly drilled through the dragon's heart and killed the beast where it gave one last roar of pain before it died. Blood from the dragon covered Naruto as he gagged at the taste of it as some had gotten in his mouth. He wouldn't be the only one to slay a dragon as his ace had his own encounter with a lightning dragon several hours later in the day. Naruto seeing as the beast was down sighed as he collapsed. His body was racked with pain, and he wouldn't admit it, but that lizard hit hard when he wanted to. That went without saying, how much was a dragon actually worth._

Flashback End

Naruto had literally dragged the lizard back to the guild which shocked his friends there as they didn't believe the sight before them. Pyro was literally singing about how the dragon had died and Naruto had bathed in the dragon's blood. So after finding a Seal and Rune Master, who was just as shocked to see the dragon's corpse, they now had a perfectly preserved poison dragon stuffed and standing in a decent space within the guild. It would be seven hours later when Natsu came back with a golden dragon's corpse while he himself was covered in the beast's blood. However unlike Naruto his hair was fashioned into an afro which made his fellow dragon slayer laugh at his look.

Once again they contacted the man that worked on his dragon and he came back and repeated the process of preserving Natsu's golden dragon whose name was Raiden of the Lightning Tribe. Happy now also sported a new scar courtesy of a scale coming off Raiden's hide and striking him just a little over his right eye, which as Ultear stated made him look cooler. For a dragon slayer the slaying of a Dragon was the ultimate achievement one could do as a Dragon Slayer... as long as the Dragon you slayed was not your Dragon parent that is.

Life was good in the dragon slayers of Fairy Tail and everyone was a big happy family. Two of them had been trained by dragon's and found each other and one was self taught on how to use a long lost magic. However the next few years would indeed push them to the point where they had anything they would need. So far two of the seven dragon slayers had gathered, and soon the whole world would tremble at the power of the Fairy Tail Guild as they made their mark on the world.

* * *

 **And that is a wrap leave me a review and I will see you later.**

 **For Naruto's spells here you go-**

 **-Steel Dragon's: Hard/Iron/Breakdown/Demolition Fist**

 **-Steel Dragon's: Roar**

 **-Steel Dragon's: Talon**

 **-Steel Dragon's: Wing Attack**

 **-Steel Dragon's: Sword Horn**

 **-Steel Dragon's: Crushing Fang**

 **-Steel Dragon's: Lance**

 **-Steel Dragon's: Lance-Demon Log's**

 **-Steel Dragon's: Sword**

 **-Steel Dragon's: Scales**

 **-Steel Dragon's: Club**

 **Dragon Slayer's Secret Art-**

 **-Karma Demon: Steel Godsword**

 **-Karma Demon: Steel Spiral**

 **-Karma Demon: Monolithic Spire of Hell (Diane's Ground Gladuis from Seven Deadly Sins Anime)**

 **-Karma Demon: Hell Spear Flow (Earth Flow Spears except with spiked steel)**

 **-Karma Demon: Steel Entrapment (Raises three large blocks of steel in a triangular formation around the enemy effectively trapping them)**

* * *

 **And that is a wrap. Leave me a review and I will see you later. Also I know it isn't as long as the first chapter, but come on give me a break I'm trying here.**


	27. Chapter 27-The Greatest of Us All

**Hey you guys Adventreader221 here with a new Story Crossover/Challenge. Give it a read and tell me if you want it. Enjoy**

 **Now this is also a minor crossover with the Fairy Tail Anime. However there will be no character's from that series, all I am using is the 'Magical" abilities from the show. Mainly, Dragon Slayer Magic-God Slayer Magic-Demon Slayer Magic which both Naruto and Sasuke can use extremely proficiently. Naruto's main element for his Dragon/God/Demon Slayer Magic will be Wind. He has the ability to use all elements/Sub-Elements as he chooses. Sasuke's main element for his Dragon/Demon/God Slayer Magic is Lighting and just like Naruto he can also use all Elements/Sub-Elements as well.**

* * *

 _Summary: Belgabad, Black Dragon King, Moon Dragon King of the Apocalypse, The Greatest of Us All_ _, Child of Prophecy, Naruto Uzumaki he has many names. However he cares about none of them. Right now he would rather ignore that little brat Ddraig and his perverted carrier whose name is meaningless or his rival Albion. The dragon bound in human form just wants to complete his current agenda, high school, and move on with his immortal life. However things are set in motion and he is forced to step in and prevent those damned Fallen and Devils from destroying what he has tried to maintain for the past 350,000 years._

 _He will not allow this. He was born long before their kind was ever conceived by the cosmos, and he would be around long after the cosmos ended them. It is bad enough he is constantly being pestered by that little loli brat Ophis to try and kill Great Red, Big Red, Mega Red whatever his name is as he is the strongest being in existence. His power was so great that not even God himself could lay a finger on his scales when he fought at full power, and even when he tried to seal him away all he had to do was flex his energy a small amount to break his bindings before he killed that pest and his creation Trihexa._

 _Seriously who in their right mind does something so stupid as try and antagonize one of if not the most powerful being in the universe? Well actually that was already answered as it was that idiot and his precious Demon Trihexa. Ugh he just wished that people would leave him alone to try and maintain the balance of the cos- "OI ISSEI LET GO OF KALAWARNER'S TITS, ONLY I CAN MOTORBOAT THEM!"_

 _OP Naruto, Dragon Naruto, Grey/Neutral/Good Naruto, Dragon God of Creation Naruto. Naruto Harem-Yubelluna, Kalawarner, Akeno, Rias, Yakasa, Raynare_

* * *

 _"You humans, Devils, Angel's, and Fallen all think that you are the strongest when you don't even compare to the likes of somebody like I who have been alive long before this world's birth." he told the devil group._

 _Her eyes narrowed, "Somebody like You, what the hell do you mean by that?" she demanded._

 _-Naruto's Revelation to the Faction's-_

* * *

 _-5000 years before the Great War-_

 _It is well known to humanity that they are not alone in the world. Devils, Angel's, Fallen Angel's, Dragon's, Yokai, God's and all sorts of supernatural beings resided in the world and the great beyond. However above all of them there stood two beings of immense power who could fight them off without blinking. These were the Dragon God of Creation Belgabad who was known as Naruto Uzumaki in his human form, and the Dragon God of Destruction Shruikan who was known as Sasuke Uchiha in his human form. These two were the most powerful beings in the universe who could only be defeated by their respective rival._

 _Belgabad is a gigantic Dragon whose bodily majority is covered with dark, black colored scales, which, in turn, are decorated by spiraling, platinum colored markings. His lower body, specifically his chin, chest, stomach, inner tail, thighs, and arms, are white in color, and appear to be rather smooth. He sports very sharp canine teeth, and has claws with long, sharp, red nails. Belgabad has a triangular head with four, large, elongated plates extending backward. On his back, Belgabad sports a large pair of wings, and in between said wings lay a row of spikes that travel down his spine that are red in color with blackened tips._

 _Of his draconian features, Belgabad's most notable are the exceeding amount of sharp protrusions on the various parts of his body: large tusks jut out from and curve around either side of his jaw; two large horns that stick out from the back of his head; two long maxillary canines protrude from his bottom jaw; his chin is rather sharp; he has a horn on his snout; the scapulars of his wings also feature large, spiked protrusions. Belgabad's large bony wings resemble a bat's, with rippled tips. Additionally, he has four legs._

 _Shruikan has scales that give him the impression of being covered in a white armor, as from his neck down below to his sternum, as well as on his shoulders, forearms, knees, shins, claws and thighs, the scales are plated in the thick white metal of dragon scales. In the areas between (underbelly, biceps and calves) the plating disappears and instead gives way to cross-hatched scales that resemble chain mail. His tail, is also plated like much of his body that fashions into a stinger-esque shape. He also has a pair of feathery, angel-esque wings. Between his horns and running down his spine, Shruikan has a mane of shadows; his wings are covered at the bottom in the same material. Shruikan's large form has four large horns extending backward, having two sets of wings instead of the traditional one. He also has large tusks that jut out from and curve around either side of his jaw and two long canines that protrude from his bottom jaw._

 _However none of this mattered to the two most powerful beings in the universe. Belgabad gave a earth shattering roar that nearly split the heaven's apart as he once more engaged his enemy in a battle to the death. This fight would have been a whole lot easier if he also didn't have to worry about Shruikan bringing his 70 x 70 Legion of dragon's to try and combat him. There was a reason he was known as the Moon Dragon King of the Apocalypse. He had been fighting not only his greatest rival, but his entire army all on his own for 7 days and 7 nights so far on his own, and he wasn't even feeling exhausted from such a daunting task._

 _"Belgabad growled in frustration. Looking up he spread both his arms and his wings widely as he looked to the stars that shown brightly in the sky, **"** **I grow bored with all of you... NOW VANISH INTO OBLIVION YOU LOWLY CREATURES** **Etānaru Furea** (Eternal Flare) **"** he roared out. The sky darkened to black which made the charging dragon's stop. Then the stars that were twinkling in the sky began to grow brighter and brighter by the second until they breached the atmosphere at high speeds. Then they started to strike the dragon's where the streaks of light exploded into very large spheres of light taking out dragon after dragon._

 _The destruction was catastrophic in the sheer amount of damage due to the power the 'minor' spell had taken when that he had cast it. With that one simple spell Belgabad had completely eradicated his rival's army. Now all that remained was a measly 137 dragon's under his rivals command out of the once plentiful army of dragon's as well as his rival. Shruikan growled and raced towards his opponent and they soon begun to clash with each other high in the sky. Slamming into each other and tried to attack every single time they had the chance, creating shockwaves that were so strong that not even the other dragons could approach them. **"Belgabad..."** Shruikan said as he looked at his rival as he slammed his head into the black dragon, knocking him back slightly **"It's been awhile**." the Dragon God of Destruction said to him._

 _Belgabad grinned in response to his opponent, **"It's been far too long."** Belgabad said as he smirked while he regained balance and prepared for another Breath Attack to his enemy. However when he released it he seen how his rival merely swat it away from him with a grin causing Belgabad smirk, **"And here I thought you're not interested in fighting me alongside these pathetic dragon's that follow you Shruikan."** Belgabad said as he wrapped his tail around the other monster and tried to bite his head, only to be thrown down to the ground by its larger hands. However he, the Dragon God of Creation, quickly recovered with no physical problems as he soared right back at his enemy._

 _ **"I'm here to kill you."** his opponent said with a wide smirk, **"Simple as that."** Shruikan told him. The two clashed again and soon were rolling across the earth tearing the world asunder where Shruikan soon managed to pin Belgabad under his foot, **"When this fight is done, I shall be the one who will lead the cosmos into a era of destruction."** Shruikan growled with excitement clearly heard in his voice._

 _ **"Why you... Fine if it's a fight you want, then it's a fight you'll get!"** Belgabad roared and then launched a punch at Shruikan's face, with enough force to knock him back but could barely scratch his scale. With a flap of their powerful wings the two dragon's then soared higher into the sky with the rest of the dragon's following the two dragon kings._

 _Shruikan followed after and glared at his enemy **"You won't escape from me!"** he told the Dragon God of Creation._

 _Belgabad didn't look back at his foe as he flew higher **"I'm not fleeing, and nor will I allow you to flee from this fight."** he told Shruikan and emerged from the clouds and looked down with power filled eyes. Looking into the eyes of his enemy he growled **"I have waited for this moment for so long Shruikan. It was deemed by the cosmos when we were created that only one would emerge victorious from this battle. As humans we have waged war on each other and have wasted countless lives of the innocent. Centuries ago you destroyed my beloved kingdom of Deltora and proceed to slaughter countless citizen's from all races including those that were dragon's, and to this day have showed no remorse. It is time to face retribution for the great misfortune you caused my kingdom and its people so long ago. **"**** Belgabad said angrily._

 _ ** **"I could care less about that pile of rubble you call a kingdom. On the other hand I will take great joy in making you pay for killing all of the dragon's I have ruled over."**** Shruikan growled angrily._

 _ ** **"Well seeing as I am at this height, I no longer have to hold back to protect the innocent people below us."**** he told Shruikan, **"Prepare **to face judgment for your crimes."**** he told his enemy angrily and released a mighty roar._

 _Shruikan growled, **"I think you have your priorities wrong, for it will be I who will make you pay. And the price will be your head crushed under my foot."** he told Belgabad in anger._

 _Belgabad growled in anger, his eyes glowing red with rage **"I've already paid my price! Now all I care about is eliminating my enemy, WHICH IS YOU!"** Belgabad roared, however he didn't notice that Shruikan was diving and missed the chance to nearly rip the Dragon King's throat out. Shruikan leaned out of the way of a powerful strike and grabbed his foe behind the neck and wrapped his free arm around Belgabad with a gleam in his eyes. With a flap of his wings Shruikan begun to dive with the still trapped 'Moon Dragon King of the Apocalypse' being forced to move with his enemy._

 _Emerging from the clouds the dragons crashed into the mountain beneath them so hard the entire thing was turned to dust from the sheer force behind their fall. Shruikan rose from the dust and gave a mighty roar at Belgabad while the dust rolled off his body. Belgabad flapped his wings to clear the air and roared in tandem with his foe. Belgabad then rushed towards Shruikan, but the dragon swiped at his opponent and then struck him across the face. Belgabad gave a roar and released another blast of energy at the dragon. Shruikan of course dodged where the energy slammed into the ground and created another explosion._

 _Belgabad quickly drew his head back once again and released the mighty attack at Shruikan. Of course Shruikan had felt his eyes widen and flapped his wings and dodged the attack by going over it. The energy soared by him and exploded in the clouds and once more lit the night sky up. With that the fight of kings begun, igniting his fist Belgabad slammed it into Shruikan's face and sent him flying back once again. After this was done Shruikan then gave a roar causing several pillars of energy to erupt from the ground with powerful explosions as he drew his head back and clenched his fists while filling his jaw with a massive amount of magic._

 _With a roar he released it straight at Belgabad who dodged to the left and released a wave of flame at his enemy. Shruikan easily dodged the flames with ease and gave a roar. Charging one another both acted on instinct. Belgabad growled at his enemy, **"I'll end this with one hit."** he declared before he filled his jaws with Magic while the dragon god of destruction had coated his hand in pure fire. Releasing the attacks they were overcome by the sheer force of their power and a explosion erupted creating a pillar of raw power that lit up the night time sky. Not even the full moon over their heads shown as bright as the explosion had. The powerful explosion caused a large portion of the fighting armies on the ground to stop as many turned their heads towards the bombastic battle._

 _A man named Brom had just killed another humanoid dragon that Shruikan had created to fight against his leader as well as the army he gathered when he felt the earth shake before the night lit up brightly, "What's that, a flash of light?" he questioned as he knocked down another enemy spawn._

 _That's when they see the powerful shockwave of the battle reach them. Another man named Murtagh felt his eyes widen before he ducked behind some cover, "A shockwave, seriously?" he cried out._

 _A pair of warrior siblings named Tskune and Moka seen this and felt their eyes widen in shock when it reached them, "We need to take cover!" Moka said as her brother ran over to her and shielded her with his large body._

 _Tskune groaned from the heat, "I-It's hot, incredibly so!" he exclaimed._

 _While it seemed as if the humans were having a rough time, the shockwave was also blowing away the dragon spawn. Brom couldn't help but smirk as he watched this from his hide away, "I like this, blow more of them away." he said happily._

 _However what he didn't expect was for a large fireball to crash down and obliterate the spawn which caused him to shield his face from the heat. Murtagh groaned, "This is it, we're finally done for." as he tired to beat away the heat._

 _Brom looked to his friend, "Don't you go and give up on me." he told the large man._

 _Moka had finally reached her platoon and was trying to direct some of the warriors to hide as she pointed to a large hole, "Everyone get to the nearest place of cover immediately. Anything will do." she told them as they did as she said and jumped in the hole._

 _Another shockwave came and forced everyone to cover their eyes, "Aw come on, you have got to be kidding me!" Tskune stated in frustration._

 _Brom was holding to a large wall hoping he didn't get blown away, "I-it feels like I'm being blown away." he said as he held on tighter. When the light dies down the people rise up and see that Belgabad is standing on his hind legs facing his enemy who was also on its hind quarters._

 _Moka shakes her head in shock, "Amazing, neither one of them hasn't taken on any type of damage. And by the way things have been going, both of them have been fighting for quite awhile now." she said analytically._

 _The dragon's each give a roar as they take to the sky once again. Belgabad goes into a quick dive with a growl, **"I will make you feel fear."** he told his rival with anger. With that Belgabad clashes with Shruikan as he bites his rival on the neck, spins around in the air a couple of times before the two end up crashing down to earth causing it to shake from the impact._

 _A large gathering of airborne rocks and dust quickly heads towards them and Moka felt her eyes widen, "INCOMING, GET DOWN!" she exclaims loudly as everyone ducks for cover._

 _Murtagh groans, "What the hell are they doing now?" he questions._

 _Brom groans, "Dear god it's like a natural disaster." he states as he tries to stand firm._

 _Tskune has his arms in front of his face as he tries to block the powerful blast of wind, "There is nothing we can do but watch and endure, this fight is way beyond any of us." he tells the kid._

 _Belgabad then gives a shove and causes the ground to rise up above them. Shruikan then shoves back as hard as he could and causes the earth to topple over several mountains as he crushed them underfoot with his enemy. Belgabad wouldn't have it though and thus returned the favor as he grabbed the dragon once more, and with a mighty shove pushed the dragon through a mountain causing it to crumble as they crashed through the ancient piece of earth. Shruikan then gave a powerful uppercut to Belgabad's chin, but he hardly felt it and swiped his claws down on Shruikan's face drawing blood._

 _Shruikan easily ignores this and bull rushes Belgabad and pushes him off a steep edge. Belgabad however just flaps his wings a bit and flew up a small bit before he dove at Shruikan. The Dragon God of Destruction looks up just in time for the Moon Dragon King to tackle him and start rolling across the ground as they fight for dominance over the other dragon. Once they're on their feet Belgabad swipes his sharp claws over Shruikan's face once more, this time a lot rougher, drawing first blood as well as taking the dragon's eye out of it's socket, only for the wounded parts to regenerate to being undamaged._

 _Belgabad draws his head back and then rams it forward head-butting the his enemy on his frill, but this does nothing to him as its frill is made from pure bone and protects the head and therefor his brain from something like a head-butt. The white dragon draws his bloody head back and slams it into Belgabad's own head dropping his head to the ground cratering it. With a roar Shruikan then opens his wings up and flaps them to soar into the sky. However Belgabad doesn't like the idea of his foe fleeing, and thus releases a powerful Breath Attack at his rival, followed by another volley of Breath Attacks._

 _Quickly taking to the sky the dragons re-engage one another with dangerous ferocity, **"Ready for round two?"** Shruikan roared._

 _Belgabad merely nodded his head before charging at the white dragon roaring, **"Come then, and do your worst!"** at Shruikan. They crash together where Belgabad easily pushes Shruikan back._

 _ **"God damn it! Die!"** Shruikan roared with rage as he launched another Breath Attack toward the Dragon God of Creation, colliding with its breath attack and exploded in midair. Belgabad's strong scales proved to be too much of a problem, and even then he couldn't focus fully on his battle with Shruikan when there were so many dragons that continued to step in to help him and interrupted their battle with one another. Igniting his fist Belgabad slammed it into Shruikan's face and sent him flying back once again. After this was done Belgabad then gave a roar causing several pillars of energy to erupt from the ground with powerful explosions as he drew his head back and clenched his fists while filling his jaw with a massive amount of magic. With a roar he released it straight at Shruikan who dodged to the left and released a wave of flame at his enemy once again._

 _Belgabad dodged the flames with ease and gave a roar. Charging one another both acted on instinct. Acnologia filled his jaws with Magic while Medrith coated his hand in pure fire. Releasing the attacks they were once more overcome by the sheer force of their power and a explosion erupted creating a pillar of raw power that lit up the night time sky. Shruikan had honestly never expected his foe to be this powerful, and Belgabad still wasn't willing to hold back against the only creature powerful enough to hurt him. Flapping their wings they took to the sky. Shruikan flew a bit higher and dove at Belgabad with a snarl **"I'll make sure that this fight will be your last!"** where they clashed with one another. Roaring at one another they crashed into the ground and shook the world._

 _Rising up onto their feet Belgabad rushed towards Shruikan, but the dragon swiped at his opponent and then struck him across the face. Belgabad gave a roar and released another blast of energy at the dragon. Shruikan jumped into the air of course dodged where the energy slammed into the ground and created another explosion. Belgabad moved with intense speeds and once more drew his head back again and released the mighty attack at Shruikan utterly surprising with how foast he attacked again. Shruikan felt his eyes widen and flapped his wings and dodged the attack by going over it. The energy soared by him and exploded in the clouds and once more lit the night sky up as Belgabad followed him to the heavens above._

 _Shruikan swung his tail to try and hit Belgabad again, but the Black Dragon was already seeing it and swung his own tail where they met in the middle. Changing tactic Shruikan then latched onto his enemy by the horn while Belgabad did the same. Belgabad growled and placed his feet on his enemies chest and shoved him away. Once again the two filled their jaws up and released them towards their enemy where another large explosion filled the clouds. Charging at his enemy Belgabad then shoved his shoulder into Shruikan and sent him rolling across the air. Shruikan released a roar of outrage and charged at his foe once again._

 _Shruikan had spun around and tried to deliver a finishing blow, but Belgabad was prepared and filled his jaws with flame and spun. As he did so he managed to envelope his enemy in an extremely powerful fireball. Shruikan was given no chance of escape as he was hurled into the ground as his enemies own powerful attack decimated more than twice the amount of mountains he had destroyed before with frightening ease. Shruikan of course remained unharmed and flew through the flames where he emerged from them with his arm drew back._

 _With a mighty roar he swung at his enemy and sent him flying back. Recovering swiftly Belgabad then dove at his enemy. Coating his foot in flame Belgabad launched a powerful kick at Shruikan and thus returned the favor and sent his foe flaying back from the blow. Shruikan grinned darkly and flapped his wings and soared higher. Belgabad seeing this growled and gave chase. Shruikan looked down as he sensed his enemy preparing for an attack. Dodging a pillar of white energy thanks to his enemies Breath Attack Shruikan then dove at his foe and the two clashed in the sky once again._

 _Explosion after explosion lit the clouds alight as Dragon and Dragon Slayer did battle. It was earth inspiring for both human and dragon alike to watch such a spectacle. Belgabad reared his head back and bellowed his power to the world where upon laying his eyes on his enemy they glowed a golden color to show that he was now getting serious in his fight. He held his hand up and a golden glow above his hand before it extended in a large beam **"Kinrin Tensei Baku** (Golden Wheel Rebirth Explosion)" Belgabad called out as he swung the beam of energy down at Medrith._

 _The beam of light flashed down. Shruikan seeing this dodged to the left, but wasn't fast enough to fully dodge the beam of deadly magic as it removed his arm off his body. This caused Shruikan to grow even madder as he looked at Belgabad **"You're gonna pay for that you bastard!"** he roared as he used his magic to quickly regrow the missing limb._

 _Belgabad didn't say anything except **"Why don't you show me just how you are going to make me pay for doing that Shruikan!"** causing the white dragon to roar in outrage._

 _With that the two dragon's charged where they crashed into each other. This had the effect of created powerful blasts of air which kept the weaker dragon's from interfering with their fight. Shruikan then gave a roar of **"Tengoku no Hōrei** (Heaven's Decree)" and then it begun... The heavens began to darken slightly as massive meteorites begun to descend into the atmosphere. They were not bigger than the Moon Dragon King, but still big enough. There were about twenty of them falling from the sky. Belgabad tried to navigate around the meteorites but realized there were just too many of them to dodge. He looked up before releasing another wave of his dragon's roar, tearing apart any meteorite that may try to hit him._

 _One more started to fall towards him, and the dragon king furiously slammed his monstrous fist into the meteorite, crushing it in one blow. With that he had gotten past the meteorites and looked towards Shruikan and growled at his enemy. And with that their battle begun anew, there were no more dragon's to interfere with their fight, no humans and no interruptions left to interfere. It was just Dragon King versus Dragon King, and it was time to show the world why they were dubbed as such._

 _Blow after blow was exchanged, and with each trade they lit the night up with their power. Eventually Belgabad managed to bring his foe low enough to the ground and landed a sneak attack to him and sent Shruikan falling to the ground on his back. Belgabad landed on top of him and pressed his talons into Shruikan's chest and begun to shove him into the earth with raw power, instantly digging the Cosmic Dragon King of Annihilation into the earth. Belgabad couldn't help it and grinned in excitement towards his enemy **"Is that all the power you possess? I had expected more from the White Dragon King of Annihilation Shruikan."** Acnologia stated._

 _Shruikan glared at Belgabad **"Well I had honestly expected less of you, but you are more powerful than I had originally thought you were."** he responded to Belgabad._

 _The Moon Dragon King of the Apocalypse grinned at his foe **"Well then Shruikan, show me how your death will be like."** he stated._

 _Shruikan snorted **"I already told you, I'm going** **to kill you."** the dragon said with a growl as he grabbed Belgabad by the neck and turned the tables around to where he was pinned by Shruikan now._

 _ **"Brave words, but empty as they come from the mouth of one soon to be dead! Do your worst Shruikan!"** Belgabad retorted as he gave a powerful uppercut leap to the incoming Dragon of Annihilation's lower jaw instantly dislodging him from Belgabad._

The sound of snoring gained his attention and he looked up to see the young redhead sleeping soundly in her bed with a smile on her face. He couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of her cuddling her stuffed dragon toy that resembled the most powerful being in existence. She was always fascinated by the story of the two Cosmic Dragon King's Belgabad and Shruikan, and would only go to sleep if she heard the story of their final battle from her brother. He always did have a profound way to try and imitate the voices of the two powerful dragon's. The older redhead smiled as he silently closed the book and set it down on the desk beside her.

Stroking a couple of her short red locks out of the way he gently placed a kiss on her forehead, "Sweet dreams Rias." he whispered to her causing a small smile to appear on her face. Walking out of the room he silently closed the door and made his way to his bedroom where he saw his beautiful wife waiting for him.

The white haired woman smiled, "So she finally went to sleep did she." she stated.

The man chuckled, "Of course. But for the life of me I can't seem to fathom why she is so obsessed with that specific story." he said in thought.

His wife chuckled, "Well we can ponder on that some time in the next century Sirzechs. Right now it is extremely late and I want to cuddle with my husband." she told him with a large smile.

Sirzechs couldn't help but chuckle, "I couldn't agree more Grayfia. I love you." he told her as he lay next to her and pulled her close.

She smiled back "And I you." she responded as they slowly drifted off to sleep together.

-Meanwhile-

Miles away in a barren desert a powerful blonde man was sitting next to a campfire. He had no emotions that were evident on his face as he didn't show them. He wears no shirt as he only has a simple white travel cloak wrapped around his shoulder's. He has a necklace made of black claws from the most powerful of enemies he has fought, four of which were from the same enemy, that hung around his neck. He is extremely muscular as shown by the rippling effect caused by each movement he makes. From the top of his right pectoral a seemingly large tribal tattoo wraps around and under his ribcage where it wraps around his shoulder and extends to a spot in his upper back.

For pants he dons loose fitting black pants that would suit his current environment while

He has several noticeable scars from battles long forgotten by the world, but not him. These he kept to remember the only being that had enough power to injure him for more than a week of fighting, Shruikan the Cosmic Dragon King of Annihilation. This however was not he. This man was known as Naruto Uzumaki in this form, but in truth he was Belgabad the Dragon God of Creation. He had beaten Shruikan in a battle that destroyed life on two planets, the red one after the one he was on currently as well as the one that was closer to the sun he didn't remember the names of the planets as they were irrelevant to him.

He snorted as he felt a shift in the cosmos, a ability only a very rare and select few could use, as he sensed a presence he hadn't felt in nearly five thousand years, "So you return at last Shruikan. Now then... let the games begin." he said with a smirk on his face.

* * *

 **And that is a wrap. Tell me what you think and leave a review. I will see you all later when I post my newest chapter of All for One and One for All. Peace out guys.**


	28. Chapter 28-Naruto of Pandora

_**Ok a new story I brought over from my other profile. I don't know when I will be able to work on it, but I will try and do something about it soon. Give me some idea's and thoughts on what you would like to see.**_

* * *

 _When I was lying there in the VA hospital, with a big ass hole blown through the middle of my life I started to have dreams as if I was flying... I was free... but sooner or later... you have to wake up... They can fix up a spine if you've got the money, but not if you have vet benefits. Especially in this economy... The only thing you can get with a VA check and twelve bucks is a simple cup of coffee. I'm what they call... waitlisted. Sure the waiting is a pain in the ass, but the time off gives you time to reflect on what you could have done to make a difference in life instead of making the choice you went with that forced you to the point you were at._

 _I became a Marine for the hardships. To be hammered on the 'Anvil of Life' as my superiors called it. Told myself that I could pass any test that a regular man could. Now let's get some things straight I don't want your pity. I don't want your sympathy. I'm telling you if you want a fair deal then you definitely are on the wrong planet. Here the strong prey on those that are weak... it's just the way things are...and nobody does a damn thing. It's a thing called life... and she is the biggest bitch that you'll ever meet. She can be a Saint one minute... and then she can be the Devil the next... The strong prey on the weak... that's just how it works._

* * *

 **Year: 2250**

 **Location: Morgue, Earth**

* * *

 _A blond man in a wheelchair could be seen looking in a box that contained a man similar in everything. The man in the box was Menma Uzumaki twin brother to Naruto Uzumaki. "Well Mr. Uzumaki it's time..." one of the men dressed in suits told the cripple._

 _"Yeah... I just wanna see him off one more time..." Naruto whispered before he moved his wheelchair back. He watched as they pushed the box with the body of his brother into the incinerator and pushed the button. Turns out a guy with a knife took him out... just for three bucks and a free meal at a local cafe. Three bucks... over someone's life... complete bullshit if you ask me._

 _He watched as the flames filled the space the body was in and start to burn Menma. One of the men that had brought him to the morgue while he was trying to relax cleared his throat. "Mr. Uzumaki I know you're a bit upset... but there is something you should know." the man said._

 _"Well... lay it on me." Naruto said. I may have a Japanese name but I was born in America. The oldest son of the wealthiest family in the world... I didn't want to be treated like some spoilt bitch like most other rich kids. Not me and Menma... we did everything together which included fighting in the war... After coming stateside we drifted apart a ways, but always stayed in touch._

 _We asked our parents if we could see if we could make it out on our own, and things were looking pretty well. Until one day I got shot in the back by a friendly fire. He paid for the bill for me to stay in the hospital and apologized, but you know what I told him... it's called life, and she's the biggest bitch that you will ever meet. Sure Ol Thompson and I meet up at the local bar to talk about the good days where all we had to worry about was being shoved through the mud and take orders from a pissed CO which usually ended in a drinking contest I always won... still do even to this day. Ah that sorry old coot could never hold his liquor like a champ._

 _"Your brother represented a significant investment for the military. In fact we'd like to talk to you about taking over his contract." the man said breaking Naruto from his thoughts._

 _"Where do I sign?" Naruto asked as the man in charge of the cremation brought out a clipboard and pointed to a line showing Naruto had come to retrieve the ashes of his baby brother._

 _"Since your genes are identical to his you could step into his shoes... so to speak." the man said as he realized Naruto was a cripple. "It'd be a fresh start on a new world. You could do something important... make a difference..." the second man said to the blond._

 _"The pay is worth it... a very good salary from what I'm told." the first man told him. They were asking me to go play scientist... great. In reality Menma was the scientist not me. Hell the only science he ever did worth remembering was dissecting a frog or a fish in ninth grade. Menma was the one that wanted to get shot light-years out in space to find the answers... not me. Me... I was just a grunt sent someplace he was gonna regret._

 _"So where do I sign?" Naruto asked once again. The two men nodded at one another and motioned for the blond to follow. With one last look Naruto bid farewell to the man that stood by his side since day one..._

* * *

Flashback over

* * *

Waking up Naruto saw he was still in the Cryo tube they had shoved him in before they shoved him into space. The cryo tube opened and Naruto floated out and saw one of the doctors that would stay awake for the entire trip fly over to him. In cryo you don't dream... so when six years pass it feel like a fifth of tequila and an asskicking as a side dish... which in military terms is normal for an everyday workout. "We there yet?" Naruto asked.

The doctor nodded to the blond "Oh yeah... we're there Goldie locks." the doctor replied to Naruto. Well it was about damn time, he had been stuck in there for fucking ages now and he wanted a bit of freedom.

Turning the doctor calls out to the rest of the marines that just woke up "You've been in cryo for five years nine months and twenty-two days. You will be hungry and you will be weak. If you feel nauseous then feel free to use the doggy bags at your convenience. The staff thank you in advance. Welcome to Pandora everybody." the doctor says to the group. By waking us up it signaled we had reached the new world Pandora. Many of us went there to strike it big, but many soon realized that Earth was tame compared to this hellhole, but nobody said life was fair... just a bitch who could be either a saint or the devil... depending on her mood.

The shuttle disconnected from the clamps that had moored it to the transport for the first time in nearly six years. _"Valkyrie one dash six copy... you are clear for deorbit burn at two-two-four-niner."_ a voice from one of the intercoms told the pilot.

"Copy Venture-Star we are go for deorbit burn at two-two-four-niner. Let's get ready to burn." the pilot replied to the control tower.

 _"Roger that."_ the control tower replied. With that the shuttle ignited it's burners and entered the atmosphere.

Inside the cargo bay Naruto alongside seventy other marines waited patiently for the shuttle to land. "Alright Exo-packs on let's go Exo-packs on." a CO commanded the marines and they hurried to comply with him. "I'll only say it once you lose those then you lose your life, and I do not want to explain why we have to bury one of you down here. If you do lose them you'll fall unconscious in a matter of seconds and'll die in a minute I am not joking get those packs on. Let's not have nobody be dead today you hear. Shit looks real bad on my report." the CO said. With the masks on the CO nodded in satisfaction at the compliance form the trained soldiers. "Good job... and welcome to hell." the CO said as the shuttle landed on the landing pad. "Harnesses off grab those bags and line up." the CO ordered the group of soldiers.

"Now when that ramp goes down go directly into that base. Do not stop." the CO said. "On my mark..." the CO said as he pulled a lever and the ramp began to lower. As it lowered everyone tried to get a look at the new world they had been taken to. Hell even Naruto looked around at what he could see at the new world. The ramp finally lowered and the CO shouted "Go, go, go, go get out of there. Keep moving. Let's go people." in a loud voice. When all the others got out of the way Naruto grabbed his wheelchair and unfurled it and climbed in it. Grabbing his legs he quickly swung them over and grabbed his bag and started to roll out of the shuttle to follow the rest of the Marines.

Back on Earth there was no such thing as an ex-Marine. You may be out, but you never lose the attitude. The CO turned around to look at the blonde "Come on let's go special case. Do not make me wait on you." the CO said. Naruto quickly rolled down the ramp and caught up to the group.

One of the men noticed Naruto and pointed at him. "Check it out man." one of them said as the other looked at the blond.

"Oh that's messed up." a second said. "It's a meal on wheels." the first said. Naruto decided to ignore the comments about him being a cripple and rolled inside the base. Naruto luckily got inside as the General started his explanation.

"You are not in Kansas anymore. You are on Pandora ladies and gentlemen." the General said. "Respect that fact every second of every day." the man said. "If there is in fact a hell you might wanna go there for some R&R after a tour on Pandora." the General said. Pointing at the treeline the general spoke "Out there beyond that fence line everything that crawls through the mud, flies, or crawls wants to kill you and eat your eye's for jujubee's." the General said. "We have a indigenous population of humanoids called the Na'Vi. They are rather fond of arrows dipped in a neurotoxin that'll stop your heart in a minute. They have bones that are naturally reinforced with a natural carbon-fiber. And I will tell you now they are some very hard sons of bitches to kill." the General said.

"They have the ability to command forces of nature to their very whim. They'll use five basic elements followed by a subcategory known as sub-elements. So far we have only recorded one of them being able to use a third subcategory sub-element." the General said. "If you piss them off then may god have mercy on your soul, cuz they sure as hell will not." he said. "These Na'Vi are like Superman, but on a different level you won't be able to understand. Now as the head of security it is my job to keep you alive. I won't succeed... not with all of you... if you wish to survive you need to cultivate a strong mental attitude. You've got to obey the rules. Pandora rules..." the General said.

 _"Oh great nothing like a good old schooled debriefing to put your mind at ease."_ Naruto thought to himself as he listened to the General. When the General was done listing and debriefing he dismissed them.

Naruto was rolling down the hallway until someone called out to him "Excuse me. Pardon me. Naruto." a voice called out. Turning around Naruto saw a redhead walking up to him. "You're Naruto, Menma's brother right?" he asked him. "Dear god you look just like him." the man said. A wave of surprise washed over the redhead "Oh sorry I'm Gaara, Gaara Sabaku." the man introduced himself as he stuck his hand out to the blond.

"Went through Avatar training with Menma." Gaara said.

"Avatar training... what's that?" Naruto asked his new partner.

"Come on I'll show you." Gaara said motioning for the blond to follow him. "Into the bio-lab..." Gaara said motioning around him.

"Cool... cool." Naruto said as he looked around.

"As you can see it's the most advanced genetics lab in the solar system." a new voice called out.

Turning Naruto saw a silver haired man wearing a eyepatch. "Oh uh Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto introduced himself sticking his hand out to the man.

"Kakashi Hatake welcome." the man introduced himself shaking his hand in return.

"Now if you will follow me I'll show you to the vessels." Kakashi said motioning for them to follow him. Wheeling himself around some tables Naruto and Gaara came across a couple of tubes with two large men inside them.

It was obvious who's was who's as the Avatar meant for Menma was nearly twice as large as the other ten in the pods. "It looks just like him." Naruto said.

"No... it looks like you. This is your Avatar now Naruto." Kakashi said as he came up to him and pressed several buttons.

"Why is this one so much bigger than the other's?" Naruto asked.

"We don't know... when we first started seeing this anomaly in him we tried to do everything possible for him to stay normal, but for some reason the cloning tubes wouldn't function and it just... grew." Kakashi told him.

"Uh huh... and the red hair why's that?" Naruto asked as Kakashi shrugged his shoulder's again.

"Don't know... but if you ever meet a native ask them." Kakashi joked

. "Are they that bad?" Naruto asked Kakashi who shook his head no. "No... they are just misunderstood. In fact they work together with what they have to make the world we're on a better place. I heard that some of the powers they wield are on a whole different level." Kakashi said.

"What powers can they weild? I mean I know they weild five basic elements but what are these subcategory elements?" Naruto asked.

"And that Mr. Uzumaki is the secret. We know which Avatar will wield at least one Natural element sometimes two. And while learning a new element isn't new to them it's extremely rare for a person to learn all five. In fact those that do are candidates for leadership among the clans." Kakashi said. "Anyways the four basic elements are as you know Earth, Wind, Fire, Water but here they have the ability to use a fifth which happens to be Lightning. Now as for the sub-elements we can never tell until we ask. I know only of one subelement and that is ice." Kakashi told him.

"Sounds surreal." Naruto said.

"Yeah... and the good news is they'll be out tomorrow so that's a plus." Gaara said from beside his Avatar.

"Anything special about yours Gaara?" Naruto called out.

"Yeah I got sand." Gaara replied. Naruto was confused.

"Sand..." Naruto said confused as he wheeled himself over to the tube with Gaara's Avatar.

"Yeah Sand, says so on the screen." Gaara said typing a few things into the console where Naruto watched as it showed abilities he could use.

"So you're a Wind, Lightning and Earth user. That's rare especially on Pandora." Kakashi said.

"I know, but it's so cool." Gaara said.

"Oh and there is one more thing you should know..." Kakashi said.

"Oh... and what would that be?" Gaara asked.

"Well seeing as it's classified to everyone else except for those who will be doing it you guys will be having a few extra abilities to fall back on." Kakashi said.

"And what would we be given?" Gaara asked. "Well here on Pandora they have what are known as Tailed Beasts, and as the name imply they are powerful... real powerful..." Kakashi said.

"How powerful we talking about?" Naruto asked.

"Powerful enough to take on an entire army and wipe them all out with ease." Kakashi said to the two marines with a even voice.

"And what exactly do we have to do with these army killers?" Naruto asked again.

"Technically we have already subdued two of them. Gaara will be having the weakest dubbed the Shukaku otherwise known as the Sand Spirit. We think a boost in sand manipulation shall do you good. Naruto however shall be having so far the most powerful we could get our hands on... the Juubi as the native's call it... otherwise known as the Ten-Tails to us..." Kakashi said seriously.

"What's so special about this Ten-Tails?" Naruto asked.

"It's not what makes it special it's what it can do." Gaara said in a quiet voice.

"And what is that?" Naruto asked. "It's a God in every sense of the word... undefeatable... untouchable... unkillable... the Ten-Tails is literally the harbinger of death and destruction... Legends here on Pandora call the Ten-Tails the Guardian of Life and Death... how did you guy's get it?" he asked Kakashi.

"We chased it down and had it run nonstop until it collapsed... poor thing... The Marines then put a suppressing element on it and we've had our hands on it ever since." Kakashi said.

"Isn't that basically animal cruelty?" Gaara asked. Kakashi shook his head no once again. WHat the hell was wrong with the people in this damned fort?

"Sorry... but here the military just thinks of the Ten-Tails as another weapon for us to use... I hate what they do to these creatures but there isn't anything I can do about it." he told them.

"You really don't like what they do to them?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi shook his head no "They keep the Tailed Beasts in a high security place that we don't know of unconscious... nobody can find them, and it'll stay like that... You two will be the only ones to ever undergo something like this... I warn you now You need to keep calm and don't go hog wild with your emotions as the Tailed Beasts will know." Kakashi said seriously.

* * *

The next day was the operations where he and Gaara would link with their Avatar body and go through a bit of rehab to get used to them. Right now Naruto was wheeling himself through the link room with Gaara waiting to meet one of their fellow teammates. _"Attention: Avatar driver coming out of link"_ a mechanical voice said alerting everyone, while one of the pods that would allow for the two of them to link slowly moved back. It opened to reveal a tall redhead that looked like she had a problem with just about everyone and everything that looked out of place... kinda reminded the blond of his mother... except she was military.

A techy tapped a screen several times to proceed with the movement and backed away from the link pod. "Who's got my fucking cigarettes." the woman said loudly as she held out her hand. "Uh hello guy's there is something that is wrong with this picture." she said waving her empty hand around. The techy came running over with a pack of cigarettes and a lighter for the redheaded woman. "Thank you." the redhead said taking the items from the techy before taking a cigarette out and lighting it quickly before taking a puff from the cancer stick. "Ah nothing like a smoke in the afternoon." she said breathing out a cloud of smoke from her mouth.

"Dude that's Karin Senju she's a fucking legend. She's also the head of the Avatar program." Gaara said in a bit of excitement.

"She's a fucking babe is what she is." Naruto said.

"Yeah... just don't let her hear you say that." Kakashi said. Wheeling himself over to the lovely redhead Kakashi smiled "And there she is cinderella back from the ball from a night of fun." Kakashi said.

"Can it one-eye." Karin growled at the man.

"Well it just so happens that I have somebody I would like you to meet." Kakashi said motioning to the blond sitting in the wheelchair behind him. "Karin meet Naruto, Naruto meet Karin." Kakashi said.

Looking at Gaara Karin flashed a beautiful smile that could melt any man's heart "Hey couz how ya been?" she asked as Naruto's eye's shot open in shock. He had just called the cousin of his new acquaintance a fucking babe... he was dead... simply... dead.

"Been good... how long has it been ten, fifteen years since you left Earth." Gaara responded.

"Around sixteen." Karin replied. "So how has your language been?" she asked.

"Uh it's getting better." Gaara said as they started to talk in a whole other language that Naruto couldn't comprehend. When they finished she nodded her head in approval "Sounds pretty good if you ask me." Karin said.

She then looked at the crippled blond sitting in his wheelchair waiting patiently "And you are?" she asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki ma'am." he said to the redheaded female.

"Yeah yeah I know who you are, and I don't need you." she said to the blond. "I need your brother. You know the Ph. D. the one who trained with me for the last six years." she said to the cripple.

"Dead... I know it's a fucking inconvenience, but I'm what you got right now." Naruto said.

"How much lab training do you have Mr. Uzumaki?" she asked the blond.

"Well I dissected a frog once, but I know enough chemistry to make explosives and medicine as well as some other stuff." he said.

"Huh... bit more than I expected..." Karin said.

"Oh you are breakin my heart." Naruto said clutching his chest.

"Oh yeah you're definitely his brother alright. A complete and total flirt to every woman you meet." Karin grumbled out. Naruto could only chuckle at the woman's words as they were true. Both he and Menma were the biggest flirts on Earth and now he was the biggest one on Pandora.

"Well tomorrow is a big day so be here in time. I have other business to attend to." she said walking off.

"She didn't even give me the time." Naruto said.

"Tomorrow at o eight-hundred don't be late or she'll blow a gasket." Kakashi told him before he left too.

* * *

The next day

* * *

It was time for Naruto and Gaara to be linked to their Avatar bodies great. The doctors had to roll out a couple extra gurneys for the blonde's Avatar body, but other than that everything was just fine. Naruto and Gaara followed Karin and she pointed to a couple of the open pods. "Ok Gaara you're in there, and Uzumaki you are in this one." Karin said as she pointed to the two pods they were supposed to be in. Rolling up beside it Naruto poked the green gelatin substance he would be lying on as he worked to get used to his Avatar body with a big grin appearing on his face like he was a child in an expensive as hell candy store.

"This is cool." Naruto said with a large grin on his face.

"Let's rock." Gaara said.

"Ooh rah." Naruto said in agreement as he jumped into the gel mattress.

Karin went to grab his legs to help Naruto stopped her "Don't... I got this." he said as he pulled his legs up into the pod.

"Question for you Uzumaki." Karin said to him.

"Fire away." Naruto replied to the redhead.

"What made you come here... to the most hostile place known to mankind... like seriously what was running through that head of yours?" she asked.

"Uhh... a new adventure I wanted to see if it was worth it so here I am..." Naruto answered as he adjusted his feet before lying down.

"Alright head down." Karin said as she lowered some type of metal device that would link the two of them together.

Lifting his head Naruto smirked at her "You are a doctor right?" he asked.

"Yes what about it?" Karin asked as she pushed his head down again.

"Well I seem to be having some pain shoot through my body think you can help out?" he asked smirk never leaving his face as he raised his head again.

"Where does it hurt?" she asked.

"Oh right around here." Naruto said motioning to his mouth.

"Yeah nice try but it's not going to work." Karin said as she lowered his head a third time.

"Really I beg to differ." Naruto said raising his head again.

"Down." Karin said. "And I refute that difference Mr. Uzumaki." Karin said to him. Naruto chuckled at the redheads response to his advances. Screw her being Gaara's cousin if he died on this planet he would rather die with the smile he had on his face as he flirted with this woman. "Alright just relax and clear your mind and everything will become clear. It should be easy for someone like you." Karin said as she closed the pod.

"Oh suck my- she didn't get to hear the rest as the pod clocked shut and locked in as it moved to the linking module.

"Yep... definitely his brother... total flirt..." Karin said as she shook her head at the blonde's comment.

The doctors were all monitoring their vitals to make sure that they would be alright. Kakashi held a image of Naruto's brain and chuckled "What a beautiful brain." he said with a chuckle.

"Ok stop the mad scientist act I'm going in." she said climbing into a pod.

"Good luck." Kakashi said.

"Kiss the darkest corners of my lily white ass." Karin said before she shut the pod.

"Only if you would let me." Kakashi chuckled out.

"Alright the link is stabilised." one of the technicians said as she looked at the complete link between Naruto and his new body. "Well let's see how this plays out." Kakashi said. This was sure to be interesting for sure.

* * *

Naruto opened his eye's and saw the doctors hovering over his massive body. " _Naruto_... _can_ you _hear_ me?" the sound of the doctor's voice reached his ears, although it was really distorted. Focusing a bit more Naruto saw they were flashing a light in his eye's checking his pupil dilation.

"Pupil dilation response is normal." one of the doctors said.

The second snapped his fingers in his ears causing them to twitch "Hearing response is normal." the second said as Naruto could finally see the two doctors clearly.

"Hey guys." Naruto said.

"Hey man look at you..." the first doctor said.

"Welcome to your new body Naruto." the second doctor said.

"Ok Naruto we're going to take this nice and slow." the first doctor said.

"Well lead on." Naruto said as he sat up.

"Well if you want to sit up that's alright." the first said to the man.

Naruto suddenly began stretching and realized he could move his feet again. "Oh look he's wiggling all ten of his toes." the second doctor said.

"He is a special case isn't he?" the first doctor asked with a chuckle.

"Aaahhh that feels amazing." Naruto said as he felt the small things move.

"Alright Naruto here's what I want you to do, I want to twist your ankle around a bit." the first doctor told the blond.

"Which one?" the redhead asked them.

"Right ankle followed by your left ankle." the doctor told him. Twisting the ankles around and feeling the muscles move felt like a miracle in its own right as the redhead groaned in happiness for his new feet. Naruto stretched his toes out and wiggled them with a large grin on his face "Well look at that he's stretching out all ten of his toes." one of the doctors said, but Naruto ignored them for the moment of bliss he was feeling right now.

"Oh ho ho man this feels amazing as fuck..." Naruto said in bliss as he felt all the muscles move in his legs after nearly ten years of being in a wheelchair that had been a living hell for him after going stateside.

THe doctor to his left gave a laugh "Well then let's see how well you do with a bit of balance. Could you sit up for me." he said to Naruto. Naruto sat up and slowly placed his feet on the floor. He wanted to just run around and jump for joy. However he knew he'd get in trouble for doing such a thing ad proceeded with the test. After several grueling hours of examinations Naruto was cleared from the infirmary and given a set of custom made briefs as his Avatar was simply to big for normal clothes. He enjoyed the slow walk around the training field and speaking to other drivers. Now it was time to call it a day so with that, he opened his eye's.

* * *

 _ **And that is the start of Naruto of Pandora**_


	29. Chapter 29-Naruto of the Wood Release

**_Ok I have asked Assasin of War if I could adopt his story Naruto of the Wood Release and I have been given the Green Light to do so. So pretty much the first and second chapters are exactly the same as Assassin of War's, and there will be no changing that. I will hve Naruto paired with Kurenai, a Female Uzumaki, and Yugao, who will be younger by several years as I know they are fresh Genin when Kurama attacks Konoha in the Anime from what I have seen. Anyways without further ado I present the continuation of Naruto of the Wood Release (Started by Assassin of War, but completed by your's truly)_**

* * *

"Katon" – Regular Speech

 _'Suiton' – Flashback/Thought/Mindscape Speech_

 **"Raiton" – Demon/Summon Speech**

 _ **'Futon"**_ - **Demon/Summon Thought**

" **Dot** _on_ ** _" – Jutsu Speech_**

* * *

 _Summary:_ _He is their hopes, dreams, and future. His name is Senju Naruto. First born son of Senju Hashirama and Uzumaki Mito. Poisoned at birth, both of his parents are forced to make a difficult decision that will ultimately save his life, but at the cost of them being a family._

 _Powerful Naruto. Adamantine Chains x Mokuton Naruto x ? Bloodline Naruto, Powerful Water/Earth/Wind Affinity._

 _Naruto x Kurenai x Yugao x Kanna Uzumaki, Anko x Iruka. Alive Uchiha Clan. Itachi x Izumi, Sasuke x Hinata, Arashi x Hanabi_

 ** _Chapter One_**

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto._**

* * *

Senju Hashirama.

What could one say about this man. Born in the era of the warring states, he was trained from the moment he could walk to lead the most feared and respected shinobi clan in the world. As he grew into manhood, he was praised as the strongest shinobi to grace the world since the legendary figure known as the Rikudō Sennin. Both of these men were hailed as gods. A mutation in his blood allowed him to be the first and only human to wield the Mokuton – which in turn allowed him the power to subdue the mighty beings known as Bijū's. Subjugation was not the only thing it allowed him to do. His wood release was life given form and through this he was able to create the first shinobi village – Konohagakure no Sato.

It was but a sapling in it's inception, a dream become reality really, but with time it has grown strong. Unfortunately, creation was only one side of the coin. With the very same power used to create, it could also be used to bring forth death and destruction. He takes no pleasure or joy when he must take a life but he will do what he must to protect his family and village. It was this conviction that gained him respect and infamy. He was respected by his fellow peers, and was feared by his enemies for the acts he did against them. It was that same conviction – his will of fire – that inspired those around him to continue forward even in the bleakest of moments.

Combined with his prowess in combat and none could hope to ever be his equal. It was these qualities combined with his charisma and leadership that he had been bestowed the title of Shodai Hokage. One of the people there to celebrate his new position into office was his wife, Uzumaki Mito. He was happy when he was made Hokage, but not as happy as the day Mito had agreed to marry him. The crimson haired beauty is a master of the highest caliber in Fūinjutsu with no equal – though he was no slouch. His soul-mate is the strongest kunoichi in the world and while separately they are strong, but once they come together they were unbeatable.

Of course, everything wasn't always good times. There were numerous times he's felt sorrow, fear, shame, and anger. He had lost two brothers very early on in life but the pain had been bearable after he had come to terms with their deaths. The ugly emotion had reared its head back at him once more when a man he considered a brother did not want to change the course of the path he had set himself on. He had failed his greatest friend, Uchiha Madara. He was fearful for his family and village when his friend admitted to wanting to not only kill him, but destroy the very village they had dreamed of as children. It was heartbreaking.

He could remember the battle as if it were yesterday in fact. Almost as if it were a dream instead of reality.

* * *

 **-** ** _Flashback -_**

* * *

 _Two people stood before each other, Madara in his red battle armor with his gunbai and his spiked hair stood on the right looking left and Hashirama stood on the left looking right._

 _"Madara why did it have to end like this?" Hashirama asked his old friend._

 _"Our clans will never work together properly what has happened will happen but that's not important." Madara responds then lifts his Gunbai. "Now shall we dance?" he asked his old friend turned enemy._

 _"I'm sorry Madara, that it came to this." Hashirama says, then he and Madara charged each other. Hashirama had a large broad sword without guard and a scroll on his back. Hashirama struck with the blade and Madara blocked with the gunbai then they both jumped back. Clasping his hands in the powerful Snake seal Hashirama gave a call of_ _ **"Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kotan**_ _(Wood Style Hidden Jutsu: Deep Forest Emergence)" causing a large forest to grow out of nothing as he surged his chakra through the ground._

 _Slamming his hand on the ground Madara gave a loud call of_ _ **"Summoning Jutsu"**_ _in which a large cloud of white smoke appeared with glowing red eyes being seen from within. Madara landed on the Summoned Kurama and Hashirama landed on tree branch._

 _As Kurama and Madara charged Hashirama weaved hand seals._ _ **"Mokuton: Mokuryu no Jutsu**_ _(Wood Style: Wood Dragon Jutsu.)" Hashirama calls out as the dragon with an elephant nose wrapped itself around Kurama as it bit into the fox's neck effectively trapping him. Madara gave a growl as he leaped off of Kurama's head to fight his greatest friend, and his worst enemy._

 _Madara manages to strike first as he swings his gunbai and strikes Hashirama with a powerful swing knocking back the Shodai Hokage and then releases a large ball of fire which with another swing of his gunbai is enhanced several times over. Hashirama quickly uses a Substitution Jutsu and appears several feet away from where the fireball landed and the two race towards each other quickly. Hashirama moves quickly and throws a powerful right hook followed by a left hook with a round house kick that sends Madara sliding back with ease as he uses his enhanced strength due to his extremely precise chakra control._

 _Bodies glowing both golden and blue from sheer chakra the two once more begin their fight as their fists meet again and again, blows seemingly creating sparks from how fast their fists move. Madara smirks as he gets more and more enthralled with his fight, "My heart dances when fighting you." he says in a clam voice as he blocks several of Hashirama's strikes with a smirk on his face._

 _Hashirama growls, "Madara, why you..." he growls at his friend._

 _Madara snorts, "Come entertain me more." he tells Hashirama._

 _Hashirama grins in return as he removes a large Fuma Shuriken from his back, "Gladly Madara." he responds as he hurls it towards his enemy,_ _ **"Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_ _(Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu)" he calls out as the weapon glows for a seconds before multiplying into several dozen which race towards the Uchiha Clan head. Madara quickly substituted with a log several feet away as the Shuriken lodged themselves into the helpless piece of wood._

 _ **"Katon: Ryūen Hōka no Jutsu**_ _(Fire Style: Dragon Flame Caterwaul)" the Uchiha called out loudly as he spewed out massive amounts of flame towards Hashirama where the flames then took the shape of dragon heads._

 _Hashirama ran through several seals and then spat out a dense wall of water with a call of_ _ **"Suiton: Suijinheki**_ _(Water Style: Wall of Water)" and the two opposing elements met where the flames were extinguished by the water wall. Hashirama was hardly even surprised. He knew that Madara was considered the best Fire Style Ninjutsu user in the world as he was hailed as_ _ **Enton no Madara (Madara of the Blaze Release)**_ _so it hardly fazed Hashirama that Madara was able to know such a technique._

 _Quickly running through several seals Hashirama retaliated. Suddenly the ground begun to be torn apart by Hashirama's technique as his hand was now placed firmly on the ground as he called out_ _ **"Doton: Jimen Kara Dainashi**_ _(Earth Style: Desolation of the Earth)", and the entire battle area shuddered as its foundations shook violently._

 _The earth crumbled despairingly as what would be termed a lethal earthquake rocked the area… Several of the surrounding trees even collapsed in a heap as Hashirama unleashed destruction upon the earth. As the ground continued to shake Hashirama once again flashed through hand seals where he ended in the snake seal, "_ _ **Mokuton: Aianbāku Shuriken**_ _(Wood Style: Ironbark Shuriken)" he intoned as several tree branches swung towards him while breaking off and turning into Shuriken. Madara jumped out of the way of the barrage of shuriken as the ground stabilized from the powerful Earth Style Technique Hashirama had used before._

 _Madara wasn't the least bit shocked to see the sacred bloodline of the First Hokage that none of his clan seemed to be able to learn or recreate. After all they had known each other since they were ten years old, they held no secrets back from one another at the time before this happened. Flowing through seals Madara ended up on the Rat hand seal and called out "_ _ **Futon: Setsudan-Fū Burēdo**_ _(Wind Style: Severing Wind Blade)" and he spat out a thin stream of wind that moved at high speeds towards the Senju Patriarch. Hashirama jumped high into the air avoiding the powerful Wind Style technique and watched as it carved through several trees with ease before it abruptly stopped due to the lack of chakra in it._

 _With that they charge each other once more._

 _Madara spun into a backhanded punch while Hashirama ducked under the swing and sent an uppercut to the Uchiha's arm. Madara saw that hit coming and twisted his extended arm and caught the Senju's uppercut between his forearm and bicep. Madara pulled the caught arm and jumped at the same time, mid-air Madara then put Hashirama's neck in a leg lock trying to choke him out. Seeing what his opponent was trying to do Hashirama then flexed his muscles and used his powerful strength to throw Madara off of him and with his caught arm slammed the Uchiha into the solid earth which caused the ground to shatter from the strength from the powerful body slam. Dust shot up from the impacted area and quickly cleared from shockwave._

 _Madara grunted at the near back breaking slam, he spun and twisted himself to his feet while glaring at his opponent. Hashirama huffed slightly, Madara had put him in that hold in an instant and he was nearly out of the fight right then and there. He would have to play it carefully in close quarters. Hashirama reached into his shinobi pouch and slid several smaller shuriken between his fingers before launching all of them towards his eagle eyed opponent. He was the faster and could launch shuriken at faster rates while Madara relied on pin-point accuracy. Madara quickly palmed several shuriken and tossed them towards Hashirama's, having less at the time he aimed them to bounce of each other to hit the excess shuriken that Hashirama threw._

 _Hashirama and Madara continued throwing shuriken at one another at blinding speeds both trying to break through the wall of steel that the other was throwing. Hashirama winced as he was cut on the cheek, shoulders and legs, Madara could obviously keep track of his own barrage much better than he could. Hashirama took advantage of his superior speed and started throwing more and more while subtly weaved a Self Healing Jutsu hand-seals in between trying to pelt Madara with dozens an dozens of shuriken. Where upon completion his wounds quickly vanished in small waves of steam._

 _With their small taijutsu/Shuriken Spar done they drew their swords and rushed at each other. Madara didn't want to take an chances and fed his Lightning into his blade and flickered towards Hashirama to try and bisect him. He admitted Hashirama had a special sword with the Ryujin Jakka, but with the cutting power he possessed it would break in two with a single swing._

 _Clang!_

 _Hashirama smirked at the disbelieving look on the Uchiha's face as the legendary Ryujin Jakka blocked his lightning enhanced sword without any trouble. Hashirama used the moment of shock to kick Madara in the knee throwing him off balance. The Senju then pushed Madara's sword away and brought his down for a shoulder cut that would end the fight but was parried by the Uchiha. Madara wasn't going to lose with a sword, this was his signature ability, he trained everyday with Kenjutsu since he had learned to hold a weapon in his hands._

 _Hashirama blocked a horizontal swing with a textbook stance, Madara stopped pushing against Hashirama's and, with his sword still held against Hashirama's, let the Senju fall forward slightly before pulling his blade back and swung towards Hashirama's back to draw first blood. However both met in a clash of metal and a small shockwave rocked the area. Madara, Sharingan activated, using his innate agility kicked Hashirama in the back and sent him flying away, however the Senju was a tough individual and the kick didn't hurt that much._

 _The dark haired man regained himself in midair and sealed away his swords readying himself for a fist fight. Hashirama ducked in-time to save himself from a horizontal attack from Madara's (from the Uchiha's viewpoint it was a vertical attack) and Madara landed on the ground just behind his enemy. In response Madara begun to attack Hashirama relentlessly with his still unsealed sword, but the Senju dodged them easily and without fear. Madara growled and changed his tactics and tried to attack Hashirama with a vertical slash that would split the man's head in-two. However Hashirama caught the attack with his palms. Channeling his charka through his hands, he thinned it out and sliced apart Madara's sword causing it to shatter into pieces._

 _Quickly moving he grabbed Madara's wrists and with ease and precision tossed his opponent head over-heals to his right which made the Uchiha lose his balance and roll across the ground and scraping his armor. Madara regained his footing with enough time to dodge Hashirama who was right in his face, Madara dodged Hashirama and slashed him across the back with a hidden kunai, only to realize that the one in front of him was fake as the clone poofed way in a puff of smoke. Madara felt his eyes widen and looked back to see his Senju rival about to punch him in the face to which the Uchiha head didn't have enough time to dodge and took the full brunt of the attack, which was a fist impacting against his face making his whole skull shake._

 _The force of the punch was so great that it launched the Uchiha backwards and onto the torn ground of the field. Madara landed on the ground in a heap but picked himself up with barely enough time to dodge flying spinning blossoms which were flying fast enough that they literally caught on fire, creating sharp piercing damage from the petals and burns from the flames as Hashirama called out_ _ **"Mokuton Bōseki Hi hana**_ _(Wood Style: Spinning fire Blossom)" in a clam voice._

 _Madara was about to respond when the Nine Tails managed to free a arm and swiped it across the ground, "Heh, did you really think that mere tree's would be able to stop me?" he questioned._

 _Hashirama snorted, "It has so far so I don't see why you're talking back Madara." he responded to his enemy as he somehow managed to stay airborne._

 _Madara growled and flashed through seals, "_ _ **Raiton: Ryu Bunseki**_ _(Lightning release: Dragon Censure)" yelled Madara as barreling lightning came shooting out of his hands and aimed at Hashirama who couldn't dodge the lightning in time and in the air was hit in the chest by the thunderbolt., and came falling to the ground with his chest sizzling like a burnt cake._

 _Hashirama not one to be outdone by his enemy stood up, and went through handseals for another Jutsu,_ _ **"Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu**_ _(Water Style: Water Dragon Bullet)" he called out drawing massive amounts of water from the moisture around the air and from the snow nearby then shaped it into a gigantic powerful dragon moving at very high speeds towards Madara, and while not as proficient at using water Style he could still draw enough water from his surroundings to work for a normal water Jutsu._

 _Madara quickly folded his hands in to seals and compressed large amounts of chakra inside his body._ _ **"Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu**_ _(Fire Style: Great Dragon Fire)" Madara exclaimed, unleashing a torrent of intense flames which he skillfully molded into a dragon head shaped fireball and directed towards Naruto._

 _Hashirama made several more seals and once more called on the power of water,_ _ **"Suiton: Bakusui Shoha**_ _(Water Style: Exploding Water Shockwave)", he shouted and waves upon waves of water seemed to surge towards Madara._

 _Madara however was quick to retaliate against the man "_ _ **Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku**_ _(Fire Style: Great Fire Annihilation)" yelled Madara, intent on killing the man that was like a brother to him. The Uchiha spewed out a massive wall of intense flames at the blonde, who went through handseals to counter attack._

 _Ending on the Dog seal he called out_ _ **"Doton: Doryuheki**_ _(Earth Style: Mud Wall) and spit out a slab of mud which quickly rose to make a powerful earthen wall. The wave of flame crashed into the earth causing the wall to crack before it dissipated. Hashirama smirked before he jumped over the wall to keep the fight going._

 _Madara growled as he flashed through several seals "_ _ **Katon: Hōsenka Tsumabeni**_ _(Fire Style: Phoenix Sage Flower Nail Crimson)" he called out. With that the Uchiha quickly unleashes a volley of shuriken with one hand, and at the same time, exhales fire-infused chakra onto them in order to increase the weapons' destructive potential by making them capable of inflicting severe burns upon direct contact with his intended victim. Hashirama can only groan as he is forced to dodge the flaming projectiles thrown by his old friend. Due to the chakra-based nature of the flames that surround them, the shuriken continued to burn after impact, regardless of the flammability of the object that they ultimately collide with._

 _When he landed Hashirama flashed through a few more seals. Clasping his hands together he called out_ _ **"Mokuton: Tajuu Mokuryu no Jutsu**_ _(Wood Style: Multipile Wood Dragon's Technique)" and the ground shook as six beautifully crafted dragon's rose out of the earth. Hopping on one of the dragon's Hashirama surged his chakra causing them to glow silver in color where he then called out "Try and dodge these. I modeled them after a actual dragon's own Breath Attack,_ _ **"Mokuton: Hikari no Ten no Hashira**_ _(Wood Style: Pillars of Heavenly Light)!" intoned Hashirama._

 _With that six huge columns of burning silver light, descended from the mouths of the powerful wooden Dragons, flashing towards Madara in a heartbeat. The Uchiha vanished in a vortex of flame and lightning as he dodged the carnage of the Senju Leader where powerful explosions went off moments later. When he reappears he then looks to the bound Tailed Beast, "Nine Tail's..." he says to himself before he leaps into the air. Madara lands on Kurama's head with a growl, "No Nine Tails Attack!" he ordered as Kurama growls before opening his jaws where small balls of red and blue chakra combined into a purple ball and he fired it at the wooden dragon who caught it in his mouth only to burst apart and Hashirama weaved more seals._

 _ **"Mokuton: Mokujin No Jutsu**_ _(Wood Style: Wood Golem Jutsu)" and a wooden hand grabbed the ball off chakra and shoved it back towards Kurama and Madara blocked it with his Susanoo and it exploded and Hashirama blocked it with his ever so useful Mokuton Hobi no Jutsu. (Wood Style: Wood Expulsion Jutsu) When the dust cleared Kurama was wrapped in Madara's Susanoo._

 _"It's the Mokuton Hobi no Jutsu eh? Perfect for taking on difficult beasts…" Madara said looking down and Hashirama._

 _Hashirama looks at his friend with a smirk,_ "He wrapped his Susanoo around the Bijuu like armor! Madara you crafty fox!" _Hashirama thought while he looked at his friend. One of the arms on the Susanoo that held a blade struck down at Hashirama but two wooden hands rose up and caught the blade. "I can read your swordsmanship!" Hashirama said as he clapped his hands and thrust them outward and called out._ _ **"Mokuton: Hotei no Jutsu**_ _(Wood Style: Laughing Buddha Jutsu)" and at Hashirama's command a number of gigantic wooden hands that erupt upward from beneath the ground, which encircle and then attempt to restrain his sworn enemy._

 _The size of each of these hands is around the size of Kurama's head. Madara swung the other sword and obliterated all the hands as well as several mountain tops. The explosion and force of the swing tossed rocks and dust into the air and Hashirama jumped on several and started leaping towards the sea._ "At this rate, this land will be completely obliterated. It's best to move this to the seashore!" _Hashirama thought as he kept leaping from rock to rock while Madara in his Bijuu clad Susanoo gave chase._

 _"You're not getting away!" Madara declared as Hashirama leapt for a few more feet and landed at the shore of the sea. Kurama, running on two legs, charged up another Bijuudama and Madara wrapped the blade of one of the swords around the ball and it fired at Hashirama and Madara shouted with some glee in his voice, "There, just try catching that!" while Hashirama landed and slid for a bit and then bit his thumb. and slammed his palm on the ground._

 _ **"Kuchiyose: Gojū Rashōmon**_ _(Summoning: Five Layered Rashōmon) Hashirama says as he summons five giant demonic gates to block the incoming attack. "_ This…" _Hashirama thought..._

"Will change the trajectory!" _Madara finished as he narrowed his one visible eye. The bladed Bijuudama flattened the gates with ease but it was sent flying across the sea and hit a mountain in on the other shore and it exploded. Hashirama felt his eyes widen,_ "That was far to powerful for my liking. It somehow managed to reach the other shore." _he thought to himself before he looked back towards Madara with a slight scowl on his face._

 _"Hashirama, it's been awhile since we've fought each other earnestly! You can see that I have changed!" Madara declared as Hashirama clapped his hands together and stood perfectly still gathering his energy._

 _"You're going to lay everything to waste? To all we've accomplished up until now, Madara? Nothing will come of us battling each other... it will only weaken the village and shinobi of the village! This is an insult towards our siblings and our friends!" Hashirama said trying to appeal to Madara's better nature._

 _"You know nothing of my-!" Madara started to say, but Hashirama interrupted his speech. "I don't want to kill you!" Hashirama declared shocking the group of teens watching the memory._

 _"Are you implying that you could kill me at anytime?" Madara asked him puzzled._

 _"No, I'm saying we're friends!" Hashirama declared._

 _Madara growled as he felt himself reach his breaking point, "I've already...reached it!" Madara cried out as Kurama stood up and roared_

 _ **"RRRRRROOOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRRRR"**_ _._

 _"Then so be it!" Hashirama got red pigment around his eyes._ _ **"Senpō: Mokuton: Shin Sūsenju**_ _(Sage Art: Wood Style: Thousand Armed Kannon) Hashirama called out as the same statue used that day rose out of the earth and began to charge forward towards Madara and Kurama. "Here I go, Madara!" Hashirama called out loudly._

 _"Bring it, Hashirama!" Madara countered as both charged letting loose a furious war cry at the other._ _ **"**_

 _ **Chojo Kebutsu**_ _(Artifacts of of the Buddha)" Hashirama declared as his statue unleashed a barrage of fists which were blocked with bladed Bijuudama from Madara but in the end the sheer amount of fists overwhelmed the blasts and slammed into the Susanoo clad Kurama kicking up a large cloud of dust and creating an explosion that blocked their view. When the dust cleared Madara and part of Kurama were exposed to the world around them._

 _"He stripped away the Susanoo!" Madara said shocked._

 _As this was happening Hashirama was busy moving his statue and then detached the statue from its fists and walked towards Madara and grabbed Kurama, who was tiny compared to the statue, holding him still and then the wooden golem wrapped up by a wooden dragon leapt down and with a palm extend with the kanji for "sit" on its palm, "Here I go,_ _ **"Kakuan Nitten Suishu**_ _(Tenth Edict to Enlightenment)" Hashirama declared as the golem touched Kurama after Madara had leapt away realizing the danger. As soon as the palm touched the red glow of kurama's eyes dimmed and he soon fell asleep. Hashirama jumped down to face his former friend both looked at each other for a second then they charged. "MADARA!" Hashirama yelled out at his friend._

 _"HASHIRAMA!" Madara yelled out before the light faded._

 _XxX_

 _After a long while of fighting each other, Hashirama's sage mode was exhausted and Madara's Sharingan deactivated... and both were exhausted beyond comprehension._

 _It rained around them and the land was ripped apart. Madara smiled and glared at his rival "This time you won't reach the other side." he declared as they both charged each other across the river that was formed from their conflict. There was a small katana in Hashirama's hand and gunbai and scythe in Madara's hands they both clashed samurai style and Madara was able to land on his feet but Hashirama collapsed into the water. Madara turned his head and looked at Hashirama while the latter struggled to rise on all fours and looked at Madara. "I'm the one still standing...opposite from the last time." Madara declared smugly._

 _"I just wanted to protect...the dream I finally reached I don't want anymore…" Hashirama huffed out._

 _"You look pretty depressed Hashirama...can't perk back up this time, eh?" Madara asked sarcastically as he turned to his former friend a confident smile on his face. When suddenly he was stabbed through the heart from behind shocking him. Madara looked shocked and saw that where Hashirama was there was a wood statue. "Mokuton...Bunshin! I can't believe my back was taken..." Madara said taking deep breaths as he tried to preserve his fading life._

 _"I will protect our...no_ _ **my**_ _village. No matter what, I still believe to this day that protecting the village will lead to the protection of the people, shinobi and children! I will not forgive anyone who threatens the village, be they a friend...sibling...or even my own child…" Hashirama growled out as Madara collapsed to his knees defeated._

 _"You've changed…. Hashirama. You've got your priorities backwards, eventually... it shall someday lead the village to darkness." Madara told his former friend. With that Madara collapsed…. dead. A few seconds later Hashirama collapsed completely exhausted as the memory faded away._

* * *

 ** _\- Flash Back End -_**

* * *

Hashirama had no qualms with the man wanting to kill him, he had dealt with that on a daily basis as a child and young adult. It was a different story when it came to family and his village though. He felt ashamed that he had chosen his home over his friend and had killed the man. Once more he had failed. He rarely let his anger take hold of him, but when he saw his stained hands and watched as his wife sealed the Kyūbi into herself to protect him, he got angry. At himself. For all the power, strength, prowess he wielded he could do nothing. His wife had risked her life and his friend lay dead at his hands. He was powerless to protect the things that really mattered to him.

It had taken the man time, but the guilt of killing Madara and his wife sealing the Bijū within herself had finally lessened somewhat. It had hurt – killing a friend – but deep down he knew the man he would gladly call brother had been replaced by a madman who needed to be stopped. It was his responsibility as a true friend but also as a leader. He was not as naive as some people might perceive him, he knew death was an everyday thing in their world and a natural process of life. However, even with all of the aforementioned – aside from his wife – he would gladly trade it all away. All the bad memories and even some of the good, he would trade it.

All of the respect, fame, infamy, power, fear, techniques, and titles he had been bestowed upon him by his peers, he would cast them all out without hesitation.

For today, he would receive the greatest memory, honor, and title of all.

Today, Senju Hashirama will become a father.

* * *

– **_Konoha Hospital –_**

* * *

"Ahhh!" screamed Mito. Her painful screams reverberating throughout the small room.

"Remember your breathing and keep pushing." ordered the doctor. "You are almost there, Mito-sama!" He hoped his words were enough incentive for her to push harder.

"I know that." Mito gritted her teeth, feeling the baby coming closer and closer. "I swear that if I see Hashirama's face, I'm going to pound it in for what he's putting me through."

Said man had been just a few inches away from getting his face pounded in. He wore a grim look on his face, his hand ready to turn the handle and enter the room. He began to sweat a bit in trepidation. On the one hand, he wanted to see his wife and newborn, but on the other hand, he didn't want his face getting smashed in. He took a deep breath and calmed himself. Clearly he was just overreacting, surely his wife wasn't that made at him. He knocked on the door and entered with the biggest smile he could muster. It slipped and he withered the moment he made direct eye contact with the demonic eyes his wife was glaring at him with.

An oppressive aura was surrounding the room and the raven haired man could actually feel the assortment of emotions his wife was sending at him. They all consisted of bodily harm. "Now, now, Mito. I'm sure it isn't that bad." He chastised her. It wasn't very nice of her to be sending all those nasty thoughts at him.

Mito narrowed her eyes at him. "What did you just say to me?" The doctor took a minor step back. He knew that tone of voice.

Hashirama was obviously oblivious to the raging redhead in front of him, and merely shook his head clearly not sensing the danger he was in. "I said-"

"I know what you said!" she roared, her hands attempting to grab him. "You have some nerve saying that to me when you don't even know how much pain I'm in." She was on the verge of crying. The Senju patriarch was about to move forward and apologize when he ducked under a swing. "Damn you for what you're putting me through. Why don't you come over here while I shove this up your a-" she ranted in pain before another contraction hit her while she had something of unspeakable towards young children in her hands.

"Mito!" Hashirama was mortified. Since when was his wife this confrontational, and where did she get such a large tool? In a way though, she was right. He had no rebuttal to her claims as he indeed did not know the pain she was going through. He had assumed it wasn't that bad.

"I knew I should have created a seal to counteract the pain." Her blunder was costing her now. She had just been so happy to find out she was pregnant and would be a mother that she had forgotten about it. Plus, her mind had been occupied with another task. Keeping the Kyūbi from escaping. Hashirama would have helped in creating the seal, but he had been busy creating seals that would mask the Bijū's presence within the village. It was the reason the room was littered with them along with the doctor. Or else mass panic and hysteria would ensue. And now that he really did think about it, just how was this his fault.

He may not be the good guy by knocking her up, but he certainly wasn't the bad guy here. He didn't distract her or stop her from making only one seal. "Keep those thoughts to yourself!" barked Mito, startling her husband.

 _'What in the name of the Rikudō Sennin! How had she known what I was thinking?!'_ he thought before coming up with an adequate answer. _'Must be a latent ability of pregnancy.'_ He nodded to himself, surely that was it.

Mito could see Hashirama's imagination beginning to drag him off to la-la land. "Hashirama!" she called out. "Hashirama! Are you even listening to me?!" she yelled in pain.

He blinked at her. "...Yes."

"I swear..." she began. "That if you're thinking something idiotic about me..." she let the threat hang in the air.

"Er...No dear. I wasn't even thinking at all."

Mito snorted, clearly not believing him.

 _'My god! What willpower this woman has. To not only give birth while berating me, but to threaten me with violence...'_ He was simply astonished. _'This definitely has to be an Uzumaki thing.'_ He could never recall a Senju kunoichi who was pregnant acting like this.

"You're doing it again, aren't you?!"

"..." the God of Shinobi stayed silent.

"Hashiramaaaaaaa!" Her loud wailing penetrated his ears, even when he covered them. But then he heard it. It was faint but he ears were not fooled. It was the absolute best sound he had ever heard in his life.

"Waah! Waah! Waah!" wailed the newborn, following their mother's footsteps. The sounds of a baby crying, _his_ baby was crying. He soon found himself crying tears of joy alongside his wife and child. He was a father!

"Shh...Shh..." hushed the doctor in a soothing voice. He held onto the child momentarily as he wrapped a warm blanket around it's small frame. "Congratulations, Mito-sama, Hashirama-sama. You have a healthy baby boy." The doctor presented them with their child.

Once their eyes landed on him, they instantly fell in love. Their child had inherited Hashirama's raven colored hair, ears, and mouth. From his mother he had her nose and light skin complexion. However, once his eyes opened, they were surprised with what they saw. "Who in our families has dark blue eyes?" questioned Hashirama. From what he could remember, his father had no such quality, he couldn't really remember his mother though. Perhaps it was Mito's family?

"My father has blue eyes." replied Mito. Her father – Uzumaki Ashina – current clan leader did indeed have them. "It skipped a generation in me, but not in his grandson it seems." she said happily as she held her newborn son in her hands with a smile only a newly made mother could have.

Hashirama recalled seeing the dark blue eyes on the man a few times. He smiled. "He's going to be a heartbreaker in the future, and he'll probably have to beat them away with a stick. Just like his old man." Hashirama puffed out his chest.

Mito rolled her eyes at her husband' proclamation. He was correct when he said their son would have to, but she never recalled much competition for him. It was her and one of his cousin's, who now happens to be one of her best friends. The doctor had let the two parents talk amongst themselves while he jotted down the child' height, weight along with a few other things. Seeing as he no longer needed the baby, he decided it was high time to give him to his mother.

As if the child knew it was in loving hands, he stopped crying, and looked up at his mother with his marvelous blue eyes.

Mito pressed her cheek against his own. "My baby, my precious baby boy..." she whispered, caressing him softly.

Hashirama hated to be a spoilsport. "May I hold him, Mito?" he interrupted.

She ignored him and continued to snuggle her son. Hashirama coughed and asked once more. She wanted to outright refuse him, she was spending time with her son, but in the end relented. "You may, but be careful with him. Support his neck and head gently." instructed the new mother.

The Shodai was smiling from ear to ear. "My baby boy." he cooed, tickling his son's belly and then he looked down. "And what a boy!"

"Er...Hashirama-sama..."

"Yes?"

"Um, that's his umbilical cord." stated the doctor.

"Hm? Oh! Right, sorry bout that. I was just testing you guys." Hashirama chuckled awkwardly. "Hey little guy, I'm your daddy now." The baby yawned in his face. Hashirama nearly lost it, that was the cutest thing he had ever seen!

The doctor smiled at the new family but then frowned. It seemed an important issue had not been resolved yet. "What's his name going to be?" From his many years delivering children, the doctor knew exactly how this was going to turn out.

Without missing a beat, both parents answered simultaneously.

"Hashirama Jr."

"Naruto."

 _'Yep, I knew it.'_ The doctor shook his head with a small smile hidden.

"Hashirama Jr? Really?" questioned Mito, giving him a look. "I've just given you an heir. There's no need to name him after yourself either. Let me have the name." The last part came out a bit forcefully.

The Shodai heard it but did not waver. "Boy, you Uzumaki sure do love your ramen. However, that doesn't justify naming him after a topping." countered Hashirama.

Mito rolled her eyes, "It means Maelstrom, Hashirama." she stated. Neither was willing to back down on this.

Hashirama was confident he would win this, but then again did he ever. Looking up from his son's face and into Mito's, the blood drained from his own. He was as pale as a ghost. She was giving him something all men dreaded and shivered at the mere thought of.

 _'The look.'_

A cold shiver ran from the bottom of his legs, up his spine, and out to the rest of his body. The hair on the nape of his neck was beginning to stand up. And so it was with a heavy sigh that the man known as Senju Hashirama had conceded defeat.

"Welcome to the family...Senju Naruto." Mito's smile had never been bigger or brighter than it was at that very moment.

The doctor in the room had been treated to a very historic moment. He had literally watched as the mightiest shinobi in the world had been cowed into submission. He decided to tease the Kage by making whipping noise sounds.

Hashirama scowled at the doctor' insinuation. _'I am not whipped!'_ Unfortunately, before he could justify his reasoning to the only other adult male in the room, he was interrupted.

"Senju Naruto it is then." said the doctor. "I'll leave the three of you alone to bond." He needed to write this on his birth certificate and get them a copy. "I'll be right back." The doctor was gone and Hashirama stood there, mouth agape.

"Naruto...Senju Naruto." tested out Mito. "Such a wonderful name." It just flowed from her mouth to her lips. "I can't wait till he's older. Then I can start teaching him the glory that are seals."

"Why don't we wait a bit on that particular discipline." said Hashirama. He wasn't in a hurry to start training in seals just yet. "Besides, he's going to have huge chakra reserves, and that means ninjutsu! That's all me baby!" he said all to happily. Once more they were at a stalemate, neither willing to back down on this subject. It was their son' future after all. Hashirama gave a huff and looked to his wife with a middle ground to see if she would accept it, "How about we make him a well rounded shinobi?" proposed the Shodai, looking for a compromise.

Mito thought about it. That would work. "Agreed."

And so the first family was born.

* * *

– **_One Month Later –_**

* * *

 ** _~Senju Compound~_**

A huge commotion had taken place in the two weeks after she had been released from the care of the hospital. It had been leaked by someone that she and Hashirama had a healthy baby boy. She had wished to celebrate within the confinements of her home, but seeing as the village now knew, there had been nothing she could have done. It had been a very joyous day. She guessed some good did come from such an event.

Senju Tobirama, the man whom everyone thought would take the mantle of Kage from his brother once he retired, had smiled. Ever since she had first met the man, he wore a stoic expression. But once his eyes landed on his first nephew all bets were off. Then there was her best friend, Senju Tōka. The woman was very similar to Tobirama in regards to their aloof expressions, but she melted once she saw and held Naruto. When she and Hashirama had been discussing their son's future training, the topic of genjutsu had been brought up along with one name and one name only. Tōka had worked herself to the bone to be where she was at today and was hailed as the greatest illusionist in the world.

Even more so than some Uchiha's. Madara himself hailed her to be the best of all illusionist's that even he himself could not best in the powerful art of illusions. This was saying something as Madara himself wielded the almighty Tsukuyomi and Kotamsukami which was said to have the ability to control anybody. The new parents had even discussed the possibility of making her Naruto's godmother. They didn't really know a lot of people and while Tobirama would have also been a fine choice, the man would soon have to focus on other responsibilities. They would need to have a talk with her soon.

All of that was only within the first week of her and Naruto leaving the hospital and since then a full month had already passed. Though it was less exciting. Mito and Naruto were currently housed in the Senju estate. She had been watching him sleep in his crib for a few minutes, but did not have a sweet smile plastered on her face. Instead it was one that held nothing but worry. She hadn't noticed any problems when they were at the hospital nor when they had both been cleared to leave and return home. Everything had been going smoothly for them. She had slowly been regaining her strength, her husband was as chipper as ever, and Naruto had been fine.

It was only after a month that something had went wrong. She had fallen into a false sense of security, believing nothing wrong. His breathing had become shallow but it was still there. Her own heart-rate spiked and she had sent someone to fetch her husband. If anyone could help their son, it was him.

* * *

Everyone knew of Hashirama's skill in mortal combat, but what many of them didn't know was his skill in Iryō ninjutsu. He was so skilled medical techniques that he did not need to form hand-seals. He had dropped all he was doing – much to the annoyance of his brother – and raced back home as soon as he had gotten the message. Entering his home and making his way upstairs and into their bedroom, he spotted his wife pacing back and forth. Mito spotted him and immediately began to explain her worries. Soon, his own face took on one of worry as well. Channeling chakra into his hands, he swept them back and forth over Naruto's body.

He didn't like what he found. Reason being because he didn't know what it was he had found. He didn't like not knowing and felt he should in fact know this. He couldn't quite place his finger on it though. He tried harder. While his glowing hands scanned once more, he gave Mito information on his findings so far, and then regretted doing so.

 _'Why?'_ It was the only thought consuming her mind. _'Why does this have to happen to a child only a month old? It just isn't fair!'_ she sobbed silently. "Is there anything we can do for him?" she asked, pleading for him to say yes. "Anything that will help him."

Hashirama sighed and shook his head. "Unfortunately no. I don't want to risk trying something without knowing what I'm dealing with and risk making it worse." he explained. "Especially since he's still an infant. His body is too young."

Her heart was breaking with every word he spoke, it was very close to shattering. "Maybe you can put some seals-" Hashirama started, only to stop when his wife felt her eyes widen with a sudden thought.

Mito's head snapped up. "That's it!" she knew what was wrong. "Its the seal. It must have leaked some of the Kyūbi's chakra into Naruto. We're dealing with demonic chakra poisoning." she said.

The ravenette felt like kicking himself, he should have figured this out. He was one of the only people in the world who had spent time around the Bijū and their chakra. He should be an expert in this stuff. "Then you can place a seal on him to either counteract the poison or possibly help him absorb the chakra making it his own?" he asked her.

She nodded. "I can make a seal like that, but it won't cure the poisoning right away." she explained to him.

"What do you mean?" he asked her.

"What I mean is, it will take time for the demonic chakra to fully integrate into him. However, at the rate it would happen, the poison will have killed him already." That just sounded horrible coming out of her mouth.

Hashirama looked at her seriously. "Then perhaps I can help with that."

"How?"

"Mokuton chakra." he stated. "If I can use it to subdue Bijū and their enormous chakra, then I should be able to do it inside of him." he explained, and then frowned. "But I don't want to risk flooding his coils and end up crippling him..."

They were in a tough spot. On one hand, adding his chakra would help indubitably since it would either suppress it long enough to create a seal, or if they were lucky completely cleanse it. On the other hand, it could also potentially ruin him for life if they make even the slightest miscalculation.

"What if I apply multiple seals on him." she started. "Mixing your chakra with the Bijū's."

Hashirama understood seals but this just went over his head. "How would this work?"

"Before I answer, answer me this. Just how much demonic chakra does he have?" she asked her husband.

"Give me a moment." Now that he knew what he was looking for, he re-scanned his son. He sighed. "Quite a bit, Mito. Enough to kill over a hundred people." Mito knew it wasn't an exaggeration since even a tiny amount of Bijū chakra was lethal. "He's lucky to have been born between the union of our two clans. He may have not made it otherwise."

Mito once more knew he spoke the truth. The Uzumaki and Senju clans have always had sturdy bodies with enormous chakra reserves. It's what's allowed them to not only live so long, but survive most injuries others would have died from. "Okay, so he has enough to kill fully grown adults. Now, as I stated earlier, what if I apply multiple seals on him."

Hashirama was getting a bit irritated, which didn't happen often. "And I ask you again, what would they do?"

"I create a seal that absorbs your specific chakra and then I place that same seal on Naruto and allow it to slowly administer your chakra into him." she explained. "I'll also help with this." she stated, determined to help. Her own chakra should help to either expel the Bijū's influence or help her son adjust to it, after all, she was fine and she had the entirety of the monster inside of her.

"Okay, that solves one problem."

"I'll also apply something else that will obstruct the demonic chakra so yours can work faster."

"Very good." he sighed, then frowned. "Now comes the hard question. How long until these seals are created?" Judging by what he heard these seals could do, they sounded extremely complicated. "I know you're the best at what you do, but our son might not have that kind of time."

He really hated when the logical side of his brain took over and ran his mouth. He watched as his wife visibly deflated once she heard him.

"How long does he have?" she mumbled quietly.

"I...I'm honestly not sure." he admitted. "Demonic chakra is vastly different from a disease. In most cases, diseases have patterns to which you administer medication, but this demonic poisoning is different, it's unpredictable."

Mito sighed and rose up with a determined look in her eyes. "Then I will have to get to work now. I'm going into my workshop and I might not be out for a few days."

Hashirama looked ready to protest but shut his mouth. The look in her eyes, he had seen it once before when she sealed the Kyūbi into herself. When she was determined, she got things done.

"Make sure you get this done, Mito."

Mito nodded, she didn't need him telling her. She knew what was at stake. "I will, don't worry."

* * *

Patience – it was a virtue people, not just shinobi, should practice. If he didn't have any, then Hashirama would have gone crazy already waiting for Mito to come out. It had been three days since she had left, and he was there for all of them. He never left his son, he was with him at all times.

His brother had come to see him, telling him he needed to return to work, but once the stoic man found out his reason, the man simply left and went to complete the work himself. He knew his brother had a hard time expressing himself, but he had seen the worry in his eyes for his son.

 _'Perhaps I should give the hat to Tobirama already?'_ It was certainly a thought. If he did then he could spend all of his time with his family.

Speaking of family, another of his had also come to see what was wrong. Tōka was his favorite cousin when they were growing up, even though she picked on him sometimes. She had even proclaimed she was going to marry him when they got older. He sighed, those were somewhat simpler times. Aside from the constant fighting, it was wake up, eat, train, eat, and then sleep. That was what most days consisted.

After the two had left, he had to swear them to secrecy. He did not want information about his son getting out. He knew he could trust the two of them, they were family after all. If you couldn't trust family, then who could you trust.

Sitting in place, keeping his eyes on the door that led to the workshop, his patience was finally rewarded when the door creaked open. Mito came staggering out of the room, not looking her best. Her hair was a mess, having lost it's usual shine, and dark circles rested underneath her eyes. Her skin looked clammy while she also appeared to have gotten thinner, but none of that mattered to him. She was still the same woman he had married all those years ago.

He steadied her, helping her sit down.

"What did you come up with?" He got right to the point.

Mito took a minute to compose herself. "I have come up with something that will give him all the time he needs-"

"That's great!" exclaimed the Shodai. "How did-"

"You didn't let me finish." bit out Mito, angry. She was tired and hated being interrupted. "There is a drawback. Not for him, but for us." she muttered the last part.

"I'm afraid I don't follow? How exactly is it bad for us?"

"This seal..." she started. "It's unlike anything I've ever created or seen. It will put him in a state of suspended animation. Once he goes under, our time as a family is over." The full weight behind her words hit Hashirama in the gut. They wouldn't be able to hold him, feed him, raise him, train him, or do anything other families can.

 _'Life is a bitch.'_ He cursed inwardly, holding back his tears. _'We gained some form of hope only to lose something else in return.'_

The Senju patriarch took a deep breath, stopping his shaking. "If he goes under, then how do you plan to place the other seals on him?" he quietly asked. She showed him a design she had which resembled a bubble of sorts on top of his crib.

"Anyone can access it." She didn't want to run the risk of either herself or Hashirama not being able to get to him one day and it costing them. So she designed it so others could help as well, if they were needed. "Everything but the poison and our chakra will stop once the seal is applied. However, once it's opened then the flow of time will resume once more which will allow me to apply other seals."

"I see." Hashirama had grasped the concept. "Do we need to put him under immediately?"

"Yes. You said so yourself, we don't know how long he has."

This was the biggest decision of their lives, but one they already had an answer to. They would rather have their child live and prosper without ever knowing or meeting them, rather than have him die early so they could bury him.

 _'Parent's should never have to bury their children.'_ thought Hashirama, looking at his son. _'It was the whole point of this village.'_

"Mito." She turned to look at her husband, who had a serious expression on his face. "I want you to do something for me."

"What?"

He leaned in closer to her and whispered his idea to her. Mito's own eyes lit up. "We'll both do it together." he nodded to her.

They began to prepare everything they would need for the sealing. " ** _Mokuton: Bebi Beddo(Baby Bed)"_** A small bed made of wood rose up and waited patiently for it's new owner. The two parents tucked blanket after blanket inside of the bed, making sure it was as comfortable as humanly possible. Before Mito placed Naruto inside, Hashirama stopped her. "Wait. I want to give him something." He took off his crystal gem and hung it around Naruto's neck.

Mito smiled at the gesture and he nodded to her. It was time. She did her hand-seals, applied her chakra and watched her work come to life. " ** _Teishisuru Supiritto(Suspended Animation)"_** They both silently watched as a glass dome appeared over the makeshift bed. Naruto's chest had began to slow until it stopped completely. Time had stopped within the dome. " ** _Fūin_** ** _(_** ** _Seal_** ** _)!"_** Mito released a heavy sigh as she had sealed the dome. "I better get to work on the next couple of seals." Neither said anything to the other, both just stood there quietly watching their son. It was going to be hard in the coming years.

* * *

– **_Two Years Later –_**

* * *

In the two years that had passed since the initial sealing, much had happened. Mito had retired from active duty, choosing to watch over her son while Hashirama himself was close to retirement as well.

 ** _~Flashback~_**

 _Both Mito and Hashirama stood shoulder to shoulder, silently watching their son again._

" _I'm going to open it." said Mito. She had a few seals in her hand._

 _Hashirama nodded._

 _Once the dome opened, Naruto's little chest began to rise up and down again. Both parents stiffened, this was extremely hard on the both of them. Here was their son, so close yet still out of reach. How easily they could just pick him up, but if they did that then it would be very hard to put him back._

 _Mito didn't even want to think about this, her resolve weakening by the second. She placed the first seal on him._

" ** _Kijinno Yōkusei(Demonic Suppression)"_**

 _They watched the seal do it's job._

" ** _Fūin_** ** _!"_**

" _The first seal is applied."_

 _She pulled out the next one and place it on Naruto._

" ** _Hakke no Fūin Shiki(Eight Trigrams Sealing Style)"_**

 _Mito placed the seal in the middle of his stomach since this would help them in the future for what they had planned. Right now though, it would help distribute the chakra from herself and Hashirama._

" ** _Fūin_** ** _!"_**

 _The seal began to steam a bit as it settled onto his stomach._

" ** _Chakura Norikae (Chakra Transfer)"_**

 _She applied the last seal which gave him small dosages of their own chakra. Hopefully this would help him. All they could do now was wait._

 ** _~Flashback End~_**

* * *

– **_Three Years Later –_**

* * *

Significant changes had occurred within the first family of Konoha. Hashirama and Mito had been blessed with two more children; a boy and a girl. Both of whom were now three years old. Mito had not made the same mistake with these two that she did with her first born. She would not go through that pain one more time.

Nothing had really changed with Naruto's own situation. They gave him regular check-ups to see how progress was moving, it was slow but it was getting there. The family of four would visit him everyday for a few hours and just talk to him, even if he never responded.

Their other children were a bit frightened that their older brother was in a strange contraption. They had even cried for him. Which was something only she and Hashirama ever did.

Hashirama had stepped down as Hokage and passed the mantle to his brother, Tobirama. When he wasn't spending time with his family, he would spend it with the team of genin the Nidaime Hokage had recently taken charge of. Or more precisely one of the genin – Sarutobi Hiruzen.

Even she could see the talent the youngster had, especially since his own father was a legend in his own right. Who hadn't heard the name of Sarutobi Sasuke.

While her husband did that, she took to raising her children as respectable citizens of the village while placing more seals on Naruto. She had even placed some atop the dome itself. Most of the seals on him were going to be things that would help him survive out in the world if worst ever came to worst, which in their world was a very real possibility.

* * *

– **_Fifteen Years Later –_**

* * *

The past fifteen years had it's high and low points.

Hashirama had lived to the age of fifty-nine when many from his generation didn't live past thirty. So it was a major accomplishment. Plus, he'd spent the majority of his time with his family. But then tragedy struck. Their daughter, she had been killed on a mission. They had read the mission report, it said she had died saving the life of another. The entire village mourned her death, none more so than the family. They had been proud of her, there was no denying that, they just wished it had been in another form.

It took time to recover from that. All they had was their two sons left, one of whom was still trying to recover. But that wasn't the end of their family's suffering. Senju Tōka, their friend and family had gone missing. The entire village had been on the lookout for the kunoichi but after a few years it was proving fruitless. Tōka had been in the prime of her life, only at thirty, she was hailed as one of the strongest warriors to have walked the earth.

However, with parts of their family missing or having passed on, there had been some good. Another addition in fact. After a few years had passed, the village celebrated the birth of Senju Tsunade. Her birth had eased the pain of losing their other family. It had been joyous for everyone, but none more so than for Mito and Hashirama. When they had been in the hospital and she had been released, it was exactly like the first day they had brought each of their children home.

Unfortunately, when new life blooms another's is taken away. Hashirama had passed on only three years into Tsunade' life. No one had seen it coming, least of all Mito. The man had been so full of life that he didn't appear to stop anytime soon. Then again, his only daughter was deceased, and his first born was in a coma-like state.

Things spiraled further out of control when war broke out. It was nothing but chaos out there and it only got worse when Konoha lost it's Nidaime to the Kinkaku force of Kumogakure. Tobirama had died protecting his comrades and in the time Mito knew the man, she knew he would have done so again, in a heartbeat.

The man had died without an heir. The Senju line had slowly been dwindling down over the years with more and more of them dying every day. With the rate of death, the clan would be wiped out in a matter of years, leaving only a handful of them left.

Her husband would be saddened by the loss of his kinsmen, but be proud that one of the people he taught had taken the mantle of Kage. Sarutobi Hiruzen, the genin that had been taught by Hashirama had been chosen as the Sandaime Hokage. So in a way, not only was Hashirama's will living on through him, but so was Tobirama's, and the Senju clan'.

The war itself had lasted a few years before all of the major villages and countries had agreed to an armistice treaty, but only after all of them had suffered greatly.

* * *

– **_Twenty Years Later –_**

* * *

Mito couldn't believe how fast time had flown by. It had only seemed like yesterday she was taking care of her family with Hashirama, and yet it's been twenty years. She had grown stoic over the years, numb even, when word of her other son dying in service of the village got to her. He had died in the beginning of the second world war between the villages, but she only really started to become a recluse when another family member died. It was her second grandchild; Nawaki. He had died far too young, his life snuffed out before it should have. She only went out when she needed to but mostly stayed with the one child who was still alive and needed her.

Another thing that worried her to no end was her granddaughter. Tsunade had been fighting on the frontlines alongside her two teammates, and it seemed she had inherited her grandfather's skills in medical ninjutsu. Nothing but good things were said about her by her peers and enemies alike. Even the strongest shinobi of this generation said the same. She believed his name was Sanshōuo no Hanzō. Unfortunately, while there had been some good and bad, there were times when things got worse.

Uzushiogakure, her home, had been destroyed. Her clan had been scattered while some of it's members had been killed. Those who had made it out were lost to the world, never to resurface in fear of certain death. That had been a dark day for her personally, but it was because of this that she was no longer the only Uzumaki in Konoha.

Uzumaki Kushina.

Mito was kind to the girl, but she did not sugarcoat things for her either. She had been honest with the girl. There had been an arrangement made between Uzu and Konoha beforehand. Kushina was to take the Kyūbi from her before she died. It wouldn't be for a few years but it was those years she needed to get her ready. She was also regretting never letting any others know what happened to Naruto. She was sure others would have stepped up to watch over him, but now it had been too late. All she had were two options.

They were great options and she trusted them completely, and they were both strong. Tsunade and Hiruzen. She knew her granddaughter had been hurting since losing her brother and lover, but she needed to know she still had family left. Together, with the greatest medic-nin the world has ever seen and the new God of Shinobi, her son would be in capable hands.

* * *

– **_Fifteen Years Later –_**

* * *

In her waning days, Mito did nothing but stay by Naruto's side, all the while still applying seals that would help him. She had finally passed on to join her husband and the rest of her family, passing the Bijū onto Kushina. It was about six years after her passing that the third world war had erupted. This time between Konoha and Iwa and it had ended in Konoha's favor. It was also at the end of this war that Sarutobi Hiruzen, a man who's led his village through three wars had finally stepped down and passed the mantle of Hokage on. His name was Namikaze Minato, and he was the Yondaime Hokage. It had been through this man's efforts that the war had taken a drastic change. Not only was his mind extremely sharp, but so were his instincts in battle.

It was through his decimation of an Iwa platoon in under five seconds that had catapulted him into the leading man for office. He was not the only factor in Konoha reigning triumphant. No, Kushina and Tsunade had also played roles as well. Kushina was there on the frontlines alongside Minato, using her own special brand of ninjutsu; Chakra Chains. Tsunade on the other hand was manning the hospital with an iron fist. She had since overcome her fear of blood when she had talked with her grandmother in her final days, putting things into perspective for the new head of the Senju clan. Plus, she still had family left to take care of.

Hiruzen was of like mind with his student. It was part of the reason he had decided to step down so he could watch over Naruto with Tsunade. He would give it his all to make sure the legacy of his sensei was preserved until the day he awoke.

* * *

– **_Five Years Later –_**

* * *

 ** _~October 10th~_**

Everything had been going great in the village known as Konoha. Children were happily smiling while their parents held onto them, walking through the village at night while they headed home. The shinobi and kunoichi were all still moving even at this hour, looking to get a mission or report on of their success or failures.

There was a nice feeling spreading throughout the village, but it paled in comparison to what the Yondaime and his wife were going through. Today was the day their child would be born.

Nothing could ruin the day for Minato and Kushina, absolutely nothing.

* * *

Minato was a wreck. His wife had gone into labor only a few hours ago and it proved to be the tipping point when shit hit the fan. Someone had somehow managed to get past all of the Anbu stationed not only outside the village, but those inside of it. Snuck past the barriers and into the cave. However, the worst part was when the madman had taken his child hostage. Never had he wanted to tear a man apart so badly. The Yondaime was a smart man. He knew the man would kill his child should he not cooperate but he also knew he was there for a reason. If he had wanted to attack the village then he would have done so, any random location would have sufficed. No, the attack was too precise for him to hit the cave of sealing.

The assailant was here for the Kyūbi.

It was horrible of him to think this, but the immediate safety of his child came before his wife. Especially when he knew how the ensuing fight would be. If he was right, then his child' life was very important. Having rescued his child, he left the area via his Hiraishin. Placing his child into the bed of his safe house, he set back out to get his wife, but he froze. All of his muscles had tensed, his fight-or-flight instincts were going haywire.

He wasn't the only person to feel this way, the entire village felt it. All the hate and malice of the world given form. A force of nature was on their doorstep, and they were directly in it's path. Minato's mind began to move at a mile-a-minute. Thinking of all the possibilities. The Bijū was a threat, but the bigger threat was the man who had released it, he needed to be dealt with first. That was his job. His shinobi and kunoichi would have to wait for his presence as he knew they were meeting the Bijū on the frontlines along with a few other key people.

He knew Tsunade would have her hands full with the hospital, keeping the death toll down as much as she could while patching up others. She was in no position to head to the frontlines to offer support. He moved onto someone else. Kushina was out of the question. As was his own sensei Jiraiya, the man wasn't even in the country. That left the previous Hokage, Hiruzen. He knew the man was already down there fighting side by side with the others. He alone would have to suffice until he made his way over there. He vanished.

* * *

Minato was panting lightly. He was being led on a wild goose chase, but at least his wife and newborn son were safe. He had found Kushina propped up on a pillar as the seal on her stomach was gone. He had found the man lounging around when they had begun their fight. The two were leaving nothing but destruction in their wake as they kept switching from location to location. Their newest battleground happened to be the Senju clan compound. It was mostly deserted all save for a house or two; both belonging to Tsunade.

The Yondaime and the madman were fighting in the compound when Minato had finally gotten a good hit in on the man, forcing him to retreat in the shadows. About to give chase, he stopped when something caught his eye. _'What the hell?!'_ It was a wooden pod of some sort, but what really grabbed his attention was the baby being held inside of it. Only adding to the mystery were the numerous amount of seals placed around the pod and on the child itself. _'Why is there a child here of all places?'_ He wondered if Tsunade knew about this. _'Regardless of whether she knows or not, I can't leave him here.'_

He placed his hand on the pod and vanished, only to reappear back in his safe house. His wife, his own child, and this new one would be safe together. There was however a surprise there waiting for him.

"Minato!" Kushina called to him "What's going on? How long was I out?!" she asked him weakly.

Not having much time to share the entire story of what she'd missed, he gave her a quick summary. The crimson haired Uzumaki was shocked when she heard where her husband had found the baby and the wooden pod. She also couldn't lie to herself, despite the situation being bad, she was intrigued by the seals, who or why would someone put so many seals on a child?

Kushina turned her attention back to her husband. "So what are we going to do?" Minato was surprised she wanted to help after what she had been through; she had guts. Then again, what Uzumaki didn't. He began to fill her in on what he was planning while they both unconsciously traced their fingers over two different seals.

As he continued, the top of the pod suddenly burst off, taking them both by surprise. Settling their hearts down, they looked in on the small child and watched in fascination as a seal began to spread over his body. " ** _Kinfūinjutsu: Saishō Shūnkan(Forbidden Sealing Technique: First Moment)"_** No one had heard the voice save for one person. Minato and Kushina both looked on as the complicated seal covered him from head to toe. Both had noticed a small number appear on the child' right arm, it was counting upwards.

Minato's head snapped up when he felt the small jolt of chakra rising just outside of his home. "Kushina!" He got her attention. "Grab our son!" She did not need to be told twice as she took hold of her child while he grabbed onto the wooden pod of the other baby. The house exploded in a fiery mess.

The group of four landed outside. Kushina glared at the man with all the hate she could muster when something else caught her eye. One of the seals was finished. _'I wonder what it's going to do?'_ She hoped it wasn't anything bad, since they didn't need anymore of that.

"Why don't we invite my pet to play with us~." said the madman, calling the Bijū in their direction.

Before Minato could respond, a humongous pressure slammed into him, Kushina, and the madman, easily bringing them to their knees.

 _'Whose chakra is this!?'_ As soon as the pressure came, it vanished. In it's place stood a figure, a woman by her outline. She hadn't moved an inch, though they could tell even she was affected by the Kyūbi once she had seen it. Minato had leaned in as close as he could to get a better view of just who this person was, and his mouth hit the floor. _'B-But how is she here!? She went missing over fifty years ago!'_

"Hm, so this is the future." She looked around and spotted three people on the ground. "I'm not impressed." Once she has spotted the three and the two children, she knew exactly what was going on.

Kushina saw Minato's shocked face. "Hey, do you know who she is?"

"...Her name is Senju Tōka; the world's greatest illusionist." Of course he knew who she was. He had read up on every famous shinobi and kunoichi in history. Both good and bad. The woman who stood before him was up there with Uzumaki Mito and Tsunade as some of the most powerful people in the world.

Kushina and the madman were both shocked silent. "Oh?" Tōka gave him an amused smile. "To think people still remember my name." she said before she gave a chuckle.

Minato had no time to answer her as the madman had suddenly reappeared behind him and began to use a vortex to suck him inside some hole. He quickly used his flying thunder god to escape.

Tōka narrowed her eyes at the two men. The blonde one was using a bastardized version of Tobirama's technique while the other had some of the foulest chakra she had ever felt. She was no sensor on the level of either Tobirama or Hashirama, but she knew what Uchiha chakra felt like to a tee. After all she was fighting them since she was able to hold a kunai properly in her hands. Her attention was suddenly turned to the giant fox coming straight at her and the woman whom she assumed to be Uzumaki. She looked from the two of them to the wooden bed which held a part of her family. Tōka had been asked a long time ago by both Mito and Hashirama if she was willing to take on a very long term mission for them.

She had accepted, was sealed away with Naruto, and here she was today to guide the future of the Senju clan. **17...18...19...20...21...22...23...** The Senju kunoichi had caught the numbers going up and stopping suddenly. If what she had been told was correct, then she wasn't needed to help stop the Kyūbi. Instead she would help the man fight the hidden Uchiha. Before she went to look for the two combatants, a massive spike of chakra came crashing down upon the entirety of the village. Even more so than what Tōka had just displayed. It was like a tidal wave, but unlike the giant kitsune, this chakra felt warm.

Tōka was impressed with what she felt. It was definitely much more than her own and was just slightly above her own brother Hashirama's in his prime. She vanished after having gotten a look at Naruto fully. Kushina had to shield her eyes from the enormous output as even the mighty Kyūbi stopped momentarily to see what blocked it's path. Slowly putting her hand down, her own mouth hit the floor as her eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. She couldn't believe who was standing in front of her.

Standing before her was a man whose power was so vast, his skill so legendary that people today believe him to be myth. A man who was hailed as one of the strongest warriors to ever walk the earth. It was the Shodai Hokage, Senju Hashirama. It was strange though. From what she remembered the man should be in his seventies or eighties. Yet the man standing in front of her looked no older than twenty to twenty three.

He just stood there.

 _'What is he doing just standing there?!'_ Kushina watched as the Kyūbi resumed it's trek.

"Where...am...I?" His words came out muffled.

Now that had caught her attention. _'Why is he speaking like that? Is he not Senju Hashirama?'_

The young man had finally noticed the giant monster in front of him, heading right for him. He began to cry as he put himself in the fetal position, rocking himself back and forth.

 _'You need to fight son!'_ urged a voice inside of his head.

"Who...is...there?" He looked at the red-headed woman, who was giving him a confused glance, wondering why he had spoken out loud. After he had looked away from her and towards the monster did the surroundings become warped.

 ** _~Mindscape~_**

 _No longer was he outside, but in a place that was dark. He would have been scared, but he was not alone, there were two people in the dark with him._

 _The first person looked a lot like himself while the lady next to him looked like the other red-headed woman._ " _Hello there Naruto, we're your parents." spoke the man. The word was foreign to him, having never heard it before. For some unexplained reason he began to cry once more. The other two saw this and immediately moved in closer, giving him a deep hug._

" _It seems you take after your father already." joked the woman. Naruto wondered what she meant._

" _Stop lying, I didn't cry a lot." pouted the man, only for the redhead to give him a blank look._

 _Naruto had calmed down a bit, even chuckled a bit at the two. They suddenly became serious._

" _We're so sorry we had to leave you all alone, Naruto." They both apologized. "We're going to make it up to you, we swear!" said the woman._

" _I'm your father, Senju Hashirama."_

" _And I'm your mother, Uzumaki Mito."_

" _Mother...Father..." replied Naruto, testing out the words. Mito nodded to herself, pleased her seals were working if his understanding them so quickly was any indication._

" _We are chakra constructs of your parents. With us being here, we can be the family we were always meant to be." explained Mito._

" _While we are here, we are going to teach you all we know." said Hashirama. "But for now, you need to go back and protect your home." Naruto was thrust out of his mindscape._

 ** _~Real World~_**

Just like that he was back outside in the real world with only a second having gone by. A seal located on his forehead allowed him to comprehend just how much time had been passing as it increased his brain activity as well as motor functions. Though what it didn't do was give him confidence in fighting the giant Bijū.

 _'You can do it, Naruto!'_ His mother and father were trying to reassure him, telling him they believed in him. Naruto still wasn't sure. _'Just follow my instructions and everything will be okay. I know you have the power to stop him.'_ Naruto listened to his father and nodded. The giant kitsune was getting closer and closer when it took notice of the human barring it' s path. No matter, it would wipe out it's existence. The fox began to gather an enormous amount of chakra near it's mouth.

Kushina, along with the rest of the village, could only look on in horror as they knew exactly what was going to be hurdled at them.

The Kyūbi shot it's attack. Meanwhile, Naruto followed his father' instructions once more.

" ** _Kuchiyose: Gojū Rashōmon_** _(Quintuple Rashōmon)"_ Five gates rose up simultaneously from the ground, ready to challenge the tailed-beast ball. The power behind the attack was vast, but not enough to break through all of the gates. The village had been spared, for the moment.

 _'Good job, Naruto!'_ praised Hashirama. _'Now let's begin our counterattack!'_ Naruto nodded his head and weaved the hand-seals that appeared in his head.

" ** _Mokuton: Hotei no Jutsu_** _(Laughing Buddha Technique)"_

* * *

– **_Tōka –_**

It seems she was spot on in her assumption. She did not need to worry about Naruto as the seals were doing their jobs. Although she was a bit surprised to see he could use Mokuton. She had been lurking in the shadows for a few seconds, silently watching the two men fighting atop the Hokage monument. Which she was glad still existed till this day. She was watching, waiting for an opportunity to strike the rogue Uchiha down. Fondling a kunai and a special smoke bomb in her two hands, she pounced. Her first strike would have been her last as she looked to sever his jugular, but much to her shock phased right through the man. That was the first time she had ever seen such a technique in her life.

The blonde one appeared directly behind him slamming a bright orb into the man's back and his other hand touching his shoulder. Tōka heard a roar and could see the Sharingan leaving the Bijū's eyes, though they still looked angered. Seeing the enemy getting up, she quickly threw her special smoke bomb directly into his face and detonated it before he could stop it. The reason this little bomb was special was because it was laced with a special drug. When she couldn't trap her opponents within her illusions, she resorted to using deception into beating her opponents. They always thought it was a regular smoke bomb. The drug she had put into this particular bomb was called cannabis. If regulated in small amounts it acted as a relaxing stimulant, but if taken in much larger doses it gives the user hallucinations.

She heard the man coughing like crazy slowly watching as his chest began to rise faster and faster. The drug had taken hold of him. No doubt his heart-rate had sped up exponentially. She shot forward to end this man's life.

" ** _KAMUI_** ** _!"_**

Both Tōka and Minato heard the man suddenly shout his loudest before he started to get sucked into a vortex. Seeing her opportunity to kill him dwindling further and further, the Senju kunoichi lashed out with her kunai, severing the man's wrist. They could both hear his screams as his voice faded away. Both looked to one another, neither sparing the other any words as they silently watched the circling wooden hands.

* * *

– **_Naruto and Kushina –_**

Kushina was still in a bit of shock and awe, seeing something she never thought she would ever see being wielded again. She continued to watch as more wooden hands emerged from the ground as they continued to hold down the angry fox. It seemed though that his anger was powering him even further as the Bijū began to stand on it's legs, cracking the wood in the process.

She didn't know if this was because this man wasn't Hashirama or his Mokuton just wasn't strong enough yet. Either way, she needed to help. Golden chains shot out of her body and began to wrap themselves around the Kyūbi, providing more support to the Hashirama look-a-like. "Whatever you're going to do then do it, ttebane!" She could hold him, but she was still tired from her previous endeavors.

 _'It's best not to keep a lady waiting, Naruto.'_ lectured Mito, glad that Kushina was still alive and strong in the future.

Naruto nodded. _'Father, are you sure I can do this?'_

Hashirama nodded inside of Naruto's head. _'I'm positive. The seal was designed to give you power and control specific to your age in the future.'_

" _But remember that it's only temporary.'_ reminded Mito. _'Once the seal wears off, both your power and control will be gone.'_

 _'Yeah, what your mother said. So get to it.'_ Naruto nodded his head as he watched the blonde man and the other lady land next to the red haired lady. He could tell his parent's were looking at the other woman in relief.

 _'We're just glad she made it.'_

He shrugged and weaved his hand-seals. " ** _Kakuen Nitten Suishu_** _(Tenth Edict to Enlightenment)"_ Naruto shot off like a rocket, racing towards the struggling Bijū. As he got closer, he began to raise his hand into an open palm. Written on his palm was the word "sit", and once he was right next to the fox, he touched the beast and jumped back. " ** _Mokuton: Mokuryu no Jutsu_** _(Wood Dragon Technique)"_ The crystal gem around Naruto's neck corresponded with his chakra as a giant wooden dragon slowly coiled itself around the Kyūbi. Slowly draining it of it's chakra. Kushina had no clue what the man was doing, Minato and Tōka however did.

Minato had only read about it in books or firsthand stories from shinobi or kunoichi who had lived during that era. Tōka had seen Hashirama use the technique when he had detained the first eight Bijuu. Seeing as the threat was neutralized, Minato rushed over to his wife as she recalled her chains back inside of her. "Are you alright?" She smiled at his concern. "How's the child?"

"Yeah, we're fine." Kushina kissed him. "But what are we going to do about the Kyūbi?" she asked. "I can always reseal it inside of myself." offered the crimson haired beauty.

"No." The blonde shot down her offer immediately. "We are going to seal it, but into our son Arashi."

"No!" Kushina screamed. "You don't know how tough life is for a jinchūriki. Why are you going to condemn our own flesh and blood to a life like that?" She knew the villagers would never know, but it was still stressful knowing you house a Bijū of mass hatred. If the person couldn't handle it mentally then they would most likely kill themselves.

"I believe he will one day learn how to use it's power, and I trust no one else to do this."

Kushina was disappointed in him. "Then how would you suggest even doing it?"

"I'm going to use the eight trigrams seal along with the dead demon consuming seal."

"NO! You can't do that!" wailed the lone Uzumaki. "If you do, then you forfeit your life."

Before he could explain his reasoning, the group was joined by another.

"I'm afraid I agree with Kushina on this one, Minato." said Hiruzen, finally making his appearance.

Minato felt exasperated. He knew why they didn't want him doing this, but was it not a Hokage' duty to protect the village and her people at any cost?

"Not you as well, Hiruzen."

"Yes me as well. You don't have to do this, you're still in your prime and you have a family to take care of." He had heard what happened in the cave of sealing, his wife being one of the first to die. "The village needs you more than it does me. I will do the technique, so please allow an old man one last chance to protect his home and friends."

Minato strongly wanted to argue his point, but slowly found his resolve weakening the longer he was with his family. "Very well then. How are we going to split the Kyūbi's chakra then? Its far too much for a single infant."

"I believe I can help with that." said Naruto. He had just recently had a conversation with his parents and they provided him with a solution that had no one dying.

* * *

– **_A few seconds ago –_**

* * *

 ** _~Mindscape~_**

 _Naruto was standing in front of his parent's._

" _Okay, from what I heard I know what they're going to do." said Mito. "But we're not going to allow anyone to die today." Mito disagreed with this Minato person' theory that a person couldn't seal the entirety of the Kyūbi, she had done it._

" _How are we going to do that?" questioned Naruto. Not really understanding sealing and deciding to follow his mother on this one._

" _I'm going to give you the knowledge of the seal I used years ago to seal the Kyūbi, and you're going to seal it inside of yourself." explained Mito. "While Kushina's son is part Uzumaki, you are as well but you are also part Senju and you have Mokuton."_

 _When she and Hashirama had been sealed inside of him all those years ago, they had felt it lying dormant. The chakra from Hashirama had only strengthened it._

" _With that done, I am now going to explain just how the next coming years are going to go."_

 _Naruto said nothing and just listened._

" _We are going to train you inside of your mindscape, but it's going to be up to you to practice what we teach you outside of here." said Hashirama. "Tōka knows about us so she knows to always watch you as you train, to make sure you don't get overwhelmed. She is also going to be in charge of your physical training along with a few other disciplines."_

" _Question."_

" _Go ahead."_

" _Once the seal wears off and I return back to normal, won't I lose the ability to think clearly?" asked the younger ravenette._

" _Not so." answered Mito. "Once that seal wears off then yes, your body will return to it's base state, but it doesn't mean the seal on your forehead will as well."_

" _Oh."_

" _Yeah, oh, by the time you reach adulthood, you will have more knowledge and power than most of the Kage's." The reason they were going to start teaching him so early was because of the man that had escaped. Hashirama knew of only one man who could control the Kyūbi, but he wasn't positive if it was the man or if he was just being paranoid._

" _When do we start?"_

" _In a few years." It was all Mito said. "Now go back outside and inform them of the plan."_

* * *

 ** _~Real World~_**

"And just how would you be able to help, young man?" questioned Hiruzen. He had to stop himself from gaping at the resemblance of the man to his sensei. He already knew who the man was. They didn't call him the professor for nothing. He even knew who the stoic female next to Kushina was as well. _'I wonder how Tsunade is going to react to this? She now has two new family members.'_

"Simple. The seal allowing me to stay in this form will soon wear out, and I will return to my base state as an infant." Naruto suddenly ran through hand-seals. " ** _Mokuton: Moku Bunshin no Jutsu_** _(Wood Clone Technique)"_ A wooden clone sprouted out from underneath the ground and stood next to it's creator. "Once I turn back into an infant, this clone will only have a few seconds before it vanishes to seal the entirety of the Bijū inside of me."

"WHAT!?"shouted Minato, Kushina, and Hiruzen.

Naruto held his hand up, silencing them. "I am half Uzumaki and Senju. My body would be best suited for this task." he explained. "Plus, I also have the Mokuton which will help me suppress it even further." He turned to Minato and Kushina. "Your son would only be able to hold one half of the Kyūbi along with someone having to die to seal it. My solution requires no deaths."

"Just how do you even know this?" Hiruzen had a hard time believing the youngster had such knowledge of seals, even with his mother being Mito.

"My mother left me information on the seal. It's the same one she used all those years ago at the Valley of the End." Everyone, minus Tōka's, breath hitched when they heard of the historic battleground. To think they would see something everyone thought was lost to time. Tōka merely smirked, though she hid it well, when she heard Naruto's answer.

All of their gazes lingered on him before reluctantly agreeing to his plan. "Very well then. But please be careful-"

It was at that moment that Naruto began to shrink back down. Everyone was stunned at his sudden transformation that only Tōka reacted in time to catch him. She glared at the other three who were closer to him for not reacting in time.

They all looked at the child in confusion. "I thought he was supposed to be an infant?" asked Kushina, looking at Naruto. In front of them was a child who looked no older than three.

Tōka knew that it must have been the seal that he had used in his fight to advance his age. She had read that it was forbidden for a reason, this was just one half of the backlash.

The wooden clone took this opportunity to preform its role before it vanished. " ** _Fūinjutsu: Genryū Kyūfūjin_** _(Phantom Dragons Nine Consuming Seals)"_ The clone placed it's hand atop of the eight trigrams seal as nine ethereal strings shot from it's fingers, going towards the Kyūbi. The closer the strings got the more they began to resemble dragons that soon enveloped the entire Bijū. When Mito had preformed this technique, it had been a painful experience for not only her but for the Bijuu as well. She did not have the natural defense her son did, and it was because of that defense that the fox wasn't roaring out in pain.

Tōka watched in silence as the clone had vanished, it's job complete. She got up and cast an illusion around the area so no one would interfere or see just what was happening. " _ **Magen: Sanjū Kokoni Arazu no Jutsu**_ _(Demonic Illusion: Triple False Surroundings Technique)"_ After the illusion was in place, she gave the remaining three adults a stern look. "This sealing is going to stay between the four of us-"

"But what about Tsunade?!"

Tōka glared at Hiruzen for interrupting her.

"As I was saying, this sealing is going to stay between the four of us, it's never going to reach the ears of another. Our presence will cause an uproar so until I have more information then Naruto and myself will remain hidden."

Kushina hummed at the name of the child, it was very nice. "You can stay with us!" The Senju home was in no shape to be lived in, plus with Minato being Hokage no one would try anything.

The Senju kunoichi gave the other woman a dull look, but was indeed very grateful for the hospitality she was being shown. The blonde one had also nodded his head. "Thank you." mumbled Tōka.

"Your welcome, and if you don't mind, can you shed some light on who the two of you are?" asked Kushina. Tōka was dumbfounded that the woman would offer up her home when in fact she didn't know who she was. Normally she would have just ignored the question since she wasn't used to giving out such information, but then she remembered this wasn't her time nor was she dealing with a normal human being.

 _'She's definitely an Uzumaki.'_ she thought to herself with a shake of her head. It was just like when she met Mito for the first time, "I suppose I must if I am to understand my own situation as well." She would give what she felt was adequate and nothing more. The four began to talk about past and current events all the while waiting for the seal to finish it's work on Naruto.

* * *

 ** _And there you go. As I stated before the first and second chapter are NOT Mine as they belong to Assassin of War himself/herself while I am just going to repost them on my profile. However there will be several differences from his/her story. For one I will not have Minato, Kushina, Toka, Tsunade, Naruto all have the spotlight like what I saw when I first read the story. The bad guys will have their moments as well so don't worry. REVIEW_**

* * *

 ** _Second Chapter_**

 **Here is the last chapter written by Assassin of war, I will try to update as soon as I can. I assure you Naruto will meet Kurenai and Yugao in the next chapter. I can't be sure as to when I will have them all start dating but I will figure it out later, anyways I'm leaving to go write my version of the third chapter so keep a eye out.**

* * *

"Katon" – Regular Speech

 _'Suiton' – Flashback/Thought/Mindscape Speech_

 **"Raiton" – Demon/Summon Speech**

 _ **'Futon"**_ - **Demon/Summon Thought**

" **Dot** _on_ ** _" – Jutsu Speech_**

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto._**

* * *

– **_Namikaze Residence –_**

* * *

 ** _~Four Days Later~_**

Tōka was a very annoyed person right now. It had been four days since she had been unsealed alongside Naruto, and it's been three days since the initial sealing of the Kyūbi had taken place. Half of her family had yet to awaken from his comatose-like state while she had yet to meet the other. It really was a testament to the power of the Bijū they had just sealed. However, the reason for her annoyance was because Hiruzen – one of Hashirama's students – kept on pestering her.

Time and time again would the middle-aged man interrupt her as she kept a watchful gaze on one of her remaining kin. She hadn't left his side not once since they had brought his body inside of the manor and placed him in a bed. The former Hokage would often state to her that she needed to learn the information of the present world in order for them to function properly in today's world. Oh, she knew this, but at the moment, it was the furthest thing from her mind.

"Tōka-sama-"

"Hiruzen." Tōka's voice was hard as steel, with a dangerous edge to it. "I swear. If you interrupt me once more, I'll trap you in an illusion so strong you'll be an old man by the time you break it!"

"But-"

"Enough! I've already told you I will not discuss anything until my godson awakens. He is all that matters to me at the moment." It was true. She had only really exchanged pleasantries with Minato and Kushina, only sharing the bear minimum about herself and Naruto. Though she did inform them that once Naruto had awoken she would be a bit more forthcoming with some information.

Hiruzen sighed. "I see." About to leave, he perked up as he had an idea. "What if I call Tsunade? She's the best medical-nin alive today since Hashirama-sensei."

Tōka had contemplated calling on her clansmen on more than a few occasions. At first she was adamant that the few people who knew about them being alive the better; secrets tended to stay as such when fewer people knew them. However, that was her initial plan. After her godson had failed to wake up in the past seven hours since the sealing, she had begun to worry. She knew medical ninjutsu, but only enough to heal herself. So having the best medical mind since Hashirama did indeed start sounding better and better.

She relented. "Very well. Bring her here." ordered Tōka. "I think it's time for the supposed last Senju to know she is no longer alone."

Hiruzen let out a relieved breath. "I'll go and get her myself." After the swift warning Tōka had given the others on secrecy, he and the others were often seen doing things themselves instead of calling the Anbu.

The ravenette watched him leave and then returned her attention back to Naruto.

* * *

– **_Konoha Hospital –_**

* * *

Tsunade sighed. She was oh so very very tired at the moment. It had only been four days since the attack on the village, yet they were still bringing in dead bodies. Or survivors who had been trapped under the weight of fallen debris.

Currently she was in her office looking over reports of those who had been recently brought in. she was dividing the patient files into two stacks; those who would be seen immediately and those who wouldn't. It didn't feel right segregating everyone who walked into her hospital who needed medical treatment, but sometimes there were others who were much worse off and needed it first.

After doing this for a few minutes, she had finished. "I need a break." she muttered, rubbing her temples. Sitting back in her comfy office chair, she pulled a drawer out and took out a small bottle.

Normally she wouldn't even think about drinking something alcoholic since she never knew when they might need her for an emergency operation, but there were no cases at the moment. Since there were no cases, she allowed herself a small amount. Plus, she couldn't get drunk with something that only held 4% alcohol, not even a buzz.

Mulling her drink in hand, she briefly thought back to the announcement that had taken place two days after the Kyūbi attack. She hadn't been in attendance since the life of a doctor was always busy. So instead she had sent her apprentice – Katō Shizune – to see what Minato had to say.

When Shizune had returned and repeated word for word what Minato had said, she had frowned deeply. Something just didn't seem right. She trusted every word Minato had said at his speech. How he had sealed the Bijū – though she did note that he had left out what he had done with it and what it had been sealed into, no doubt others noticing as well – and defeating a madman who had tried to take advantage of the situation amidst the chaos.

Whatever the feeling was, it was gnawing at her and it didn't want to go away. Getting up from her chair, she moved over to the couch and laid herself down to try and catch a few winks. It wasn't the most comfortable bed, but until she returned home after staying at the hospital these past few days, it would have to suffice.

Just as her eyes were closing and her subconsciousness began to drift off, she was startled awake.

"Tsunade!"

She was up immediately, fists raised and ready to fight. Finally seeing who it was that had woken her, she sent him the most dreadful glare she could muster.

"Sensei..." she growled. "Do you know how annoying it is when a person is this close to sleep only to be jostled awake seconds later." she explained. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't punch you hard enough that by the time you recover you'll be an old man!"

Hiruzen blinked, and then blinked some more. _'Wasn't that exactly what Tōka-sama said she would do to me?'_ He shook his was very unnerving how similar the two Senju women were.

Tsunade began to tap her foot in annoyance. "If you don't answer me in five seconds I'm going to punch your lights out." she threatened. "One, three, five!"

"The Senju clan compound was destroyed!"

That stopped the charging juggernaut in her tracks. "WHAT!?" Her eyes widened in realization. "Oh no! NARUTO!" She hadn't forgotten about her uncle, far from it. She just hadn't had time to leave the building. Heck, she had even tried to research a way to heal him faster, but the seals around him just made it all the trickier.

Had she known the attack destroyed her home, she wouldn't have even been at the hospital.

Hiruzen reacted instantly. "Wait! He's okay, Tsunade!"

The woman had been mere seconds from leaping out of her window and to her home. "Oh thank god." she mumbled. She didn't know what she would have done had she in fact lost the last remaining family member she had left.

"In fact, he's better than okay." he replied. "Great news. He's been healed."

"B-But how?" she stuttered.

The previous Hokage turned serious. "I think it's better if I explain this once we reach our destination."

"Where are we going?"

"To Minato and Kushina's home."

Tsunade was confused but didn't really bother to question why. If her family was safe, then that's all that mattered to her right now.

"Give me a minute to inform the staff of my departure." He nodded.

Hiruzen hadn't said the reason why he wouldn't say the information to her then and there, and that was because he didn't want to start a civil war within the village. And right after the attack to. Tōka had informed him that she had felt several chakra signatures around the area where they Kyūbi had been sealed. It was the whole reason she had cast such a strong illusion on the area at the time. He knew none – except for a rare few – who knew where Minato's safe house was, so that begged the question to be asked that he unfortunately already had an answer to.

 _'Danzō...'_

He hadn't said anything to Tōka since he didn't know how she would react to the man and his views of the world or shinobi. Or if he tried the unthinkable; trying to get his hands on Naruto. He had no doubt in his mind his old friend would try if he ever figured out just what the lad carried or from who's line he had been sired from.

 _'It would be a bloodbath.'_

Another thing he had no doubt about was that Tōka would not hesitate to kill him if she felt her life or Naruto's was threatened. And he knew she could do it. He and Danzō may have been born when the village was first conceived and had seen their fair share of battle, but not to the extent of those of the previous generation. His death would have caused a political shitstorm that they didn't need right now.

Minato had of course come to the same conclusion as him, on both fronts. Without any solid or valid evidence to put on the man, then they had no case. His former teammate was just that slippery that even his alibi had an alibi. So for now, the both of them would keep the identity of whom they believed to be behind the extra shinobi around Minato's home a secret, for now. They would ease Tōka into it.

"I'm ready to leave."

Hiruzen nodded. "Then let us be off."

* * *

– **_Namikaze Residence –_**

* * *

After passing through the security system – which consisted of seals – Tsunade and Hiruzen entered the grounds. The duo quickly reached the front door.

"Kushina! Minato!" shouted Tsunade. She cocked her fist back and punched the wooden oak door clean off it's hinges. "We're coming in!"

Hiruzen sweatdropped.

"You could have knocked, dattebane!"

Tsunade scoffed. "Knocking would have taken too much time. Now, where is he?!" she began to look around.

"He's right here."

Turning around to see who had spoken, she froze when her chocolate brown eyes made contact with the cold sky blue orbs staring right back at her. It was the only thing she could see anyways since the entire person was shrouded in shadow.

"H~m, so you're Hashirama's and Mito's grandchild, and Naruto's niece." Tōka's eyes scanned over the woman before her. "You're very strong for someone of this day and age. Of course, compared to those of old, you wouldn't stand a chance." Her eyes were still fixated on her. "At least you've lived up to your Senju heritage."

Tsunade narrowed her eyes at the mysterious figure. "And just who the hell do you think you are?" She squared up to the figure, ready to defend herself.

"Me?" Tsunade could just feel the condescending tone. "Why, I'm Senju Tōka." She walked out of the shadows and into the light.

Tsunade was in shock, her eyes the size of ramen bowls. Standing in front of her was a legendary kunoichi among not just her own clan, but others as well. That's when it hit her. She had more family!

Before she could ask all sorts of questions she realized she had just been made fun of. Legend or no legend, she was not about to lay down for the woman.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes."Hmph! You may be some _old_ woman from back in the day and a legend in your own right, but I know I could take you."She sent a victorious smirk to the kunoichi, seeing as she was far older than she.

Tōka rolled her eyes, but allowed a small smirk to grace her lips. It seemed her clansmen had gained some of Hashirama's and Mito's hubris.

"Perhaps we may spar another time to find out."

Hiruzen got in-between the two before it went any further. "As much as I know Jiraiya would pay to see such a spectacle, can we please get back on track."

The ravenette Senju agreed. "Here he is." Tōka gently passed her godson over to his niece and watched the woman bring him closer to her ample bosom.

"He's beautiful." she whispered. This was the first time she had seen him out of his bed and without the seals. "Why hasn't he woken up yet?" She had gotten the gist from her sensei about what was going on but not why he wasn't up yet.

"That's the reason we called you." answered Kushina. She wanted him to get better as well since it was through his sacrifice that her own child would not have to go through the same burden she once did.

Tsunade heard this and immediately got to work.

Her hands began to glow with chakra and she began to run a diagnostic. Everyone waited to see what the results were.

"Hm, there's nothing wrong with him. Just a rather severe case of exhaustion, though he should have woken up by now. Give me a moment."

" ** _Shōsen Jutsu(Mystical Palm Technique)"_**

Tsunade began to send her own chakra into his body to alleviate the exhaustion.

"We tried that already." stated Hiruzen. He – along with Tōka – had tried doing the same for him. He reacted a bit with his godmother, but little to nothing with him.

Naruto's chest began to rise at a steadier pace the longer Tsunade kept healing him, completely flabbergasting Hiruzen.

 _'H~m, he must have reacted to Tsunade's chakra better since she also has Hashirama's and Mito's blood flowing through her veins.'_ mused Tōka.

Naruto's eyelids began to flutter as he was waking up to his first view in over 80 plus years.

"Um...who are you?" he asked, cutely.

Before any of the others could utter a word or move a limb, Tsunade beat them to it.

"NARUTO!"

She brought him close to her chest, squeezing him tighter and tighter.

Minato – who had joined his wife a few minutes before the healing had started – looked on in amusement.

"Man, Jiraiya-sensei would be super jealous right now." he chuckled. "A three year old technically got to second base with _the_ \- I mean, _one_ of the most beautiful women in the world." Minato caught himself before got himself in trouble.

"Bwahahahaha!" Kushina laughed out loud at the pervert's bad luck. "Maybe if he stopped writing smut then he would have a shot."

Hiruzen coughed, trying to get his students attention. It didn't work. He tried again.

"Tsunade, I don't think the boy can breathe."

Said woman actually had the decency to blush in embarrassment. "Oops, sorry about that." She picked up her uncle and sat him down. "Are you okay, Naruto?"

"Er...Yes, I'm fine."

"Are three year old's supposed to be this articulate?" questioned Kushina. When she was three, heck, even when she was eight, she wasn't this well spoken.

Everyone looked to Naruto, and then to Tōka, who sighed.

"I believe it is time we got down to business."

* * *

– **_Naruto –_**

* * *

The adults – minus his godmother – were looking at him in utter shock. Tōka had just revealed a few choice tidbits about themselves. He of course was oblivious to their stares.

"No wonder he resembles the Shodai. He's the first born." Minato and Kushina breathed in awe. Their hadn't been many records on his birth, or what had happened to him during his life, but now they knew the truth.

"I can't believe Mito-sama had devised such seals." said Kushina, squishing Naruto's cheeks back and forth as she played with him. "Your mother really is a genius." She didn't think she could ever come up with such creative seals in her lifetime, yet the woman who had passed the Kyūbi down to her had done so in a matter of days.

Naruto slapped her hands away from his face and then puffed out his chest. "My mom is the best!"

"Agreed." replied all of the adults.

The miniature Hashirama squinted his eyes looking at the others. "Who're you guys?" He didn't know who any of the others were – aside from his godmother. All he knew was that they were there when he woke up and then they started talking amongst themselves.

"Ah, we forgot to introduce ourselves." muttered Hiruzen. "My name is Sarutobi Hiruzen. I was once a student of your father's and his brother. It's nice to finally meet you, Naruto-kun."

 _'Oh, it's Saru!'_

Naruto's eyes widened. _'Dad, is that you?'_

 _'Yo.'_

He smiled hearing his father's voice again. Even if it was inside of his head. Another man stepped up.

"My name is Namikaze Minato. I'm the Yondaime Hokage." He then bowed his head. "And I thank you for not only saving my family, but the village as well."

 _'Holy crap! A fourth!'_

 _'Hashirama! Watch your language!'_ scolded Mito.

 _'…Yes dear.'_

Naruto had to put his hands over his mouth to stop himself from giggling. His dad just got in trouble!

 _'Just wait until it happens to you, Naruto.'_ grumbled Hashirama, depressed about getting yelled at.

Kushina was about to go but got interrupted. "My name is Senju Tsunade, and I'm your niece."

 _'She's beautiful.'_ Naruto heard his parents say.

The former jinchūriki glared at the sannin. "Now before I get interrupted again. My name is Uzumaki Kushina. It's nice to meet ya."

Naruto looked at her and kept his stare on her. It was starting to get a little weird for all of them, but then he spoke.

"You have really pretty hair." It reminded him of his mom's.

Nobody had seen that one coming, least of all Kushina. She smiled softly at him, giving him a hug.

"Why thank you. Your the second person to ever compliment my hair."

Naruto was confused. "Why? It's really pretty. More people should like it." He wished he had gotten his mom's hair – it looked really cool – and not his dad's.

 _'Hey!'_ cried out Hashirama while Mito smiled smugly at him.

Kushina's smile widened more. "My, you better watch out Minato. I might just leave you for a younger, and cuter man." she teased.

Minato just rolled his eyes but still sported a smile nonetheless.

"Well, now that introductions are out of the way. Why don't we continue with our discussion." said Hiruzen.

"Agreed."

Naruto heard them talking once more and tuned them out. He decided to instead play with the blonde baby Kushina had brought down. He was making faces, making the baby laugh, but before he knew it he had been taken inside of his mind.

* * *

 ** _~Mindscape~_**

 _He blinked and looked around, he was inside of his mind. Which was in the middle of a forest with many very large trees. Looking around, he spotted two people and he ran up to them. His parent's saw him coming and opened up their arms, all of them embracing in a family hug. He was about to say something when a loud booming voice startled him silent._

 ** _'You tiny little meatbag! How dare you seal me!'_**

 _Mito sighed in annoyance. "Can't you see we were having a moment."_

 ** _'Hmph, like I care what you want. You stupid red-headed whore.'_**

 _Hashirama wore a frown when he heard that, as did Mito. They didn't have very much power within their son's mind since they were just chakra constructs. So they couldn't punish the Bijū for his volatile language. The most they could do was lessen the burden on Naruto's mind by fixing the surrounding mindscape. The seal was what was keeping the Kyūbi at bay, not them, and as unfortunate as it was, the Bijū – if it wanted to since it had more chakra than either of them – could probably leak a bit of it's influence into Naruto's mind. All they could offer was knowledge and the love of a family._

 _Naruto was hiding behind his parents legs. He peeked from behind and saw the most amazing thing ever. It was a giant fox and in front of him were nine wooden dragons acting as a circular gate. The giant fox lazily sat back down on it's four legs. The fox didn't look as scary when it was laying down. Some of his courage returned._

" _Um, who are you?"_

 _Before the kitsune could respond, he was beaten to the punch._

" _That there is the Kyūbi no Yokō." stated Mito. "It's what you sealed inside of yourself. It's a giant chakra construct, just like me and your father."_

 _The young ravenette Senju nodded his head as the event was starting to come back to him. He took a step out from behind his parents._

" _Um, do you want to be friends?" he asked the fox._

 _The fox snorted in contempt._ ** _'Why would I – a great and powerful demon – be friends with a meatbag? And the one who imprisoned me no less!'_** _The fox thrashed about his prison, headbutting one of the pillars._

" _Oh, so you don't want to be friends." replied Naruto, downtrodden._

 ** _'Wow, figured that out all on your own.'_**

 _Before either parent could retort for their son, he spoke up once more._

" _Then what will it take for you and me to be friends?"_

 ** _'You'll have to give me my freedom for us to ever be friends.'_**

 _Naruto didn't have time to respond as his parents cut him off._

" _Don't ever do that, Naruto." advised Mito. "The only way to become his friend is to get rid of all of his hate."_

" _How do I do that?"_

" _With love." answered Mito. "That's the only way to tame the Kyūbi."_

" _Love?" Naruto said to himself._

" _Listen to your mother on this one." stated the Shodai. "She knows what she's talking about." Before Naruto could question what he meant by that, his father spoke once more. "See those nine pillars?"_

" _You mean the dragons?" Hashirama nodded. "Yeah, they're really cool!"_

 _The Shodai smiled down at his son's enthusiasm. "I'm glad you think so, but what I want you to know is that once the nine dragon pillars of wood are gone, the Kyūbi's chakra will then be yours."_

 _Naruto frowned hearing this. "But I don't want to get his power like that."_

 _This not only surprised Hashirama and Mito, but the Bijū as well. Though the fox would deny it._

" _What do you mean, Naruto?"_

" _I mean, I want him to share it with me." he explained. "Can I not do that?" he asked, looking up at them with his stunning blue eyes._

" _Well...you can, but it would be very difficult to gain his trust and even then he probably wouldn't do it." stated the Shodai._

" _Can I still try?"_

 _Both parents looked to one another and then to him, and smiled._

" _Sure you can, kiddo." Hashirama ruffled his hair. "And we'll be there to help you along the way."_

 ** _'Hmph! Good luck trying brat.'_** _The fox turned around, giving them a prime view of his furry ass. He then went to sleep._

 _Hashirama and Mito took note of the somewhat endearing name the Bijū had given their son. The fact he didn't call him a meatbag or something more derogatory spoke highly of how the fox viewed their son. Perhaps their son would do what no other had ever done, be friends with the Kyūbi._

" _Is there anything else you guys wanted to talk about?" Naruto interrupted their musing, unaware of what he had just accomplished._

" _Actually there is." spoke Mito before Hashirama could get a word in edgewise. "When you return, I want you to pull Tōka aside and tell her to get you a calligraphy set. She'll know what to do from there." Mito sent a smug look to her husband who had his mouth agape._

" _That's not fair!" he whined. "We agreed when to teach him!"_

" _Why, whatever are you talking about?" she feigned ignorance. "I'm only having him practice his writing skills. Nothing more."_

 _Naruto wasn't sure what was going on between both of his parents or why his father was in the corner crying, so he just shrugged and soon thought of the other red-haired lady._

* * *

 ** _~Real World~_**

Suddenly he was back in the real world. His parents had told him that as long as he concentrated hard enough on something in the real world, then he could always jump out of his mind. So, he thought of the last vivid image he remembered.

"Hmph! I'm not afraid of some upstarts like these Danzō, Homura, and Koharu characters." It appears he had come back right in the middle of a conversation. "They may hold some form of power in this village as respected elders, but it pales in comparison to the power or influence the Senju clan has. Add myself and Naruto to that equation and they are no threat." stated Tōka, almost snarling.

"I agree with what your saying, but that doesn't change the fact that should they be pushed into a corner, then they can be a bit..."

Tōka read in-between the lines. _'So they would turn hostile would they.'_ Her eyes narrowed.

"Then they would be even bigger fools than I first imagined. They know not what I am capable of nor do they know I exist. Give me a year and I can find all of their dirty little secrets. If they even have any."

Tsunade and Kushina looked up at the woman in awe, boldly stating she could take down those old power hungry crones. She probably could to.

"How about we take a break." offered Minato. "Tensions are running a bit high right now. We can resume our talks once we've cooled down."

The others nodded, and some got up to stretch their legs or get some fresh air.

"Tōka-oba(Aunt)." Naruto wasn't sure what to call her and he didn't always want to refer to her as his godmother, so he settled for aunt. He pulled on her pant leg.

"Hm? What is it Naruto?"

"After we're done talking, can you get me a calligraphy set?"

Tōka smirked. It seemed her friend was already making her move.

"Sure."

"Thank you."

"No problem." she smiled down at him.

Naruto returned to playing with the blonde baby as the adults once more resumed their talks.

* * *

 ** _~Four Months Later~_**

"Hm..."

Naruto was currently in the backyard of the Namikaze residence as their own home was still being constructed at the behest of Tsunade. He was practicing his calligraphy and currently critiquing his latest work.

"Yep, it's perfect!"

On a large scroll laying in front of him, he had written: **_Naruto Rulez!_**

"This is definitely going on the front of my door."

"H~o, that's pretty good, Naruto."

The Shodai's heir turned around and came face to face with one of his favorite people.

"Kushina-san!" He ran up to her and gave her a hug. "How is Tamotsu( _protector_ ) doing?" Naruto often found it funny how they almost named him tomato which is what Kushina hates, or at least that's what Minato told him.

"He's sleeping right now." she replied. "So, what are you doing?"

"Calligraphy, but my practice time is over, for now."

"I see, then since your finished do you want to play a game with me?"

"Sure!" he replied energetically. "But what about Tamotsu-kun? Don't you need to watch him?"

"I have the baby monitor with me and three clones inside."

"Oh, okay then. What do you want to play?"

"Hm?" Kushina hummed for a moment before an idea hit her. "How about we play ninja hide and seek?" she offered. "But with a twist."

Naruto eagerly leaned in. He always loved playing new games.

"Like what?"

"I'll go and hide but while I'm doing that I'll set up five seals for you all around the woods. Once I'm done with that then I'll create a clone to find you while you try and find me. The clone will be armed with waterballoons to hit you with. If you get hit then I deduct a point."

"How many points can I get?"

"Five." she held out her hand.

Realization hit Naruto. "So each seal is worth a point then." Kushina nodded.

She nodded. "If you can figure out what each seal does then you get five points and a reward. However, if you can get all five points without getting hit while finding me then you get the reward and one more special thing from me personally."

Naruto was already grinning with excitement when he heard reward but when the second one came up, he was just ready to get started all the faster.

"What're the rewards?"

"That is a secret~"

Naruto pouted. "...Fine. Let's get started."

"Before we do, I know that you know this but I'll repeat it again. Don't do anything else aside from just studying the seals." She gave him a pointed look, warning him their would be consequence if he did mess with them.

"I know, I know." He put his hands up in surrender. After getting yelled at by his mother over two months ago for tampering with a seal, he knew not to do it again.

"Good, then without further ado, start counting." Kushina ran off into the woods like a child. "And no peeking~" she hollered.

Naruto rolled his eyes, smiling. He started to count.

* * *

– **_Kushina –_**

* * *

She had just finished setting up the last seal for Naruto and then went about finding her hiding spot for the duration of the game. Originally, it was supposed to be Tōka who was to do this with him, but she was currently indisposed of at the moment. So the ravenette had asked her. She agreed wholeheartedly.

To her it was a way to repay not only Naruto but Tōka as well for all they had done for her family. She had kept racking her brain for a way to thank them ever since that day. For her, only putting up Naruto, Tōka, and Tsunade as well was not enough to her. So when Tōka had explained the meaning behind this game, she was in.

The game was set up to stimulate not only his senses, but his natural athleticism and imagination. The latter especially. It was important to cultivate a child's mind while they were young. Since once they grew older, their views would become much more rigid.

Kushina realized that Tōka was basically creating the foundation for Naruto to not only learn seals and illusions, but was sharpening his critical thinking skills as well.

"Heh, looks like he already found the first seal."

She had created five other clones that would watch each spot and then dispel once the seal had been figured out. With it she could also see how well he was adapting to his surroundings with the terrain mostly being trees along with the uneasy footing they sometimes provided do to their roots.

"H~m, it looks like he's using his brain." Another clone had just dispelled after she had seen Naruto sneaking around and locating his second seal. She had also seen that the clone that was giving chase had been thrown off the trail by fake tracks.

 _'Hm, I wonder how he knew how to do that?'_ she pondered.

The third seal was eventually found. After he had figured it out, he began to look around for her footprints once more but found none. When he didn't find any, he climbed the tree's with his hands and feet to try and get a better view of the ground.

 _'Heh, this kid is truly something special.'_ she thought, after receiving the memories of the third clone.

Kushina knew it was still early and that he had two seals to go but she figured that even getting three was impressive. So she created one more clone and had it take her place while she went back to the house to get started on his special reward.

* * *

After being out in the woods for an hour trying to find the last two seals, he had completed his task. He found Kushina or rather her clone of her anyways. He had almost lost a point when he got hit with a waterballoon and called for a retreat immediately. He knew when not to fight – thanks to his dad – but when he saw what was inside of the balloon he knew not to get caught. He didn't want his hair to be pink!

"I'm back!"

"Welcome back." greeted Kushina. "I have your rewards ready if you figured out what the seals were and since you didn't get caught."

"The first one was the four symbols seal, the second was the eight trigrams seal, the third was an exploding seal." he stated, catching his breath. "The fourth was the fire sealing method and the last one was a transcription seal."

Kushina merely shook her head, smiling. "I keep forgetting your Mito-sama's son sometimes." Naruto smirked at her. If only she knew he was actually learning these things from the real thing inside of his head. Oh well, maybe one day he would tell her.

"Soo..."

"Close your eyes and you shall receive a big surprise."

He did as told. It was then he felt something touch his forehead along with smelling something.

"Ta-da! Here's your special reward! A nice steaming bowl of-"

"Soup." he deadpanned.

"What! No! Not soup. That stuff isn't nearly as good as this. This is a nice piping hot bowl of ramen!"

"Er...I don't even like ramen all that much." he muttered.

Kushina stopped smiling and looked at him seriously. "What did you just say?"

 _'Watch out, Naruto!'_ shouted Hashirama. _'My danger sense is tingling! Quick, tell her you want some.'_

"I-I mean, I guess I can go for some ramen. Thank you." he replied. "By the way, what was my first reward."

"Take a good look in the mirror and you'll find out. For now though, let's go inside and enjoy this."

Naruto followed after Kushina as she walked inside of the house. She would keep him so distracted for the rest of the day that he never got the chance to look in a mirror to see the two red lips on his forehead and the others shared a good laugh at his expense.

* * *

 ** _\- A Full Year Later -_**

* * *

Naruto and Tōka had grown accustomed to the village in the year they had resided in it. Even if they had yet to make a public appearance. Which is actually what is happening right now.

After spending a year scouting for what information she could on not only certain individuals but clans, Tōka felt it was time to reveal themselves. Though she said that, it was still up to Minato – and to an extent Hiruzen – to come up with a way that won't reveal too much about their origins.

"Fellow citizens of Konoha!" Minato's voice pierced through the crowd's rumblings. "Just this time last year we were victims of a near catastrophic event that threatened to wipe us off the face of the planet."

Many in the crowd shuddered when they thought about that.

"However, I am here to state that it was not all bad. In fact, something magnificent happened this time last year as well." Everyone looked around in confusion. "I want all of you to mark that day down as the day the Senju clan was reborn."

Immediately everyone thought of Tsunade. Though they weren't sure how she was reborn.

"I can tell your confused by my statement." They all nodded. "Let me ask all of you a question. All of you know of the Shodai and his wife, correct?"

They all nodded. He was the man who had created the village.

"You of the older generation knew he had two children. One of whom was the father of Tsunade." The elder crowd who had survived to this day nodded. They knew of whom he spoke of.

Koharu, Homura, and Danzō didn't respond and merely looked on apathetically, wondering what the whole point of this was.

"However, what most of you probably didn't know or simply forgot was that he did have one more child. His first born son, Senju Naruto."

Now that had elicited movement from the three elders. They had always suspected but were never positive of his existence. The villagers merely looked on in confusion, never knowing this.

"If that's true, then how come we've never heard of him?!"

"Because he and a member of his family were sealed away." answered Minato. "It was all a plot by an enemy of Hashirama-sama's to get revenge on him." he stated, lying smoothly. "However, with the recent attack on our village just last year, they have both been unsealed."

He let that sink in.

"WHAT!?"

He nodded. "It is true my people. The heir of the Shodai has been found and he walks amongst us." He moved to the side to allow two people to make their way to the front.

Everyone watched with abated breath and their jaws hit the floor when they spotted the duo.

"Greetings. My name is Senju Tōka and this is my godson." She looked at everyone with cold and calculating eyes, which made many of the younger generation flinch.

Naruto bowed. "Hello, my name is Senju Naruto."

The entire village watched on in awe. Standing in front of them was a miniature sized Hashirama and those of the older generation easily recognized the genjutsu mistress.

"Quiet! All of you!" ordered Minato, silencing them all before they erupted. "I know many of you have questions. Most of which will go unanswered." He held up his hand once more to silence them. "Any information they provide me will be filtered and then provided to you." It was the only real plausible course of action they could take to sate the people. They didn't want the duo to be hounded nor did they want people to try and find anything on their own since that would inadvertently put them in Tōka's warpath. And the less traumatized people the better.

Danzō, Homura, and Koharu were just as gobsmacked as the rest of the others. It was quickly replaced with anger.

Minato looked at them out of the corner of his eye, not particularly caring what they thought or felt about the situation.

"All of you are dismissed!"

The entire village would be abuzz with this information for weeks if not months.

* * *

– **_Hokage Office –_**

* * *

"Why were we not told of this!?" shouted Koharu. She was furious. "We should have been told that Hashirama-sama's son had been found!" Homura and Danzō remained silent, though one could tell they were barely restraining themselves.

"Watch your tone, Koharu-san." growled Kushina. Tsunade – who was there as well – shared the same sentiments as her Uzumaki cousin. "You do not order anyone in this room around."

"Agreed." Minato's eyes narrowed dangerously at her. "Another outburst and I will remove you – forcefully if I have to – from this office. I am not Sarutobi and I will not indulge you like he did." he stated with authority. "No offense."

"None taken." replied Hiruzen. He was standing behind Minato.

Danzō stepped up. "Hokage-san, we just wish to know why we were not informed?" he inquired, cool as a cucumber.

Minato's azure blue met Danzō's onyx black and the two stared at one another. "You need to watch that tone as well, Danzō-san." Their eyes never left the others. "I'm the leader of this village, not you. I am Hokage, not you. You will be respectful. Am I clear?" Danzō's jaw clenched, nodding stiffly. "And it is not my place to answer that question."

"Then who's is it?" asked Homura, speaking for the first time.

"It was mine." a new voice said calmly.

All three of the elders watched as Senju Tōka appeared out of nowhere.

"Senju-sama!" Koharu and Homura bowed, showing their respect. Danzō merely inclined his head.

"It was my decision for myself and Naruto to remain hidden and out of sight." Toka stated again.

"But why?" Koharu asked her calmly.

"None of your business, and I expect you to respect that." Tōka eyed both Homura and Koharu and Danzō. Out of the three of them, they were somewhat clean which meant they were of little consequence. The man wrapped in bandages however was a different story. It had been extremely difficult finding anything on the man but she had found one key piece of evidence. She had other things, but they most likely wouldn't stick. Some even went as far back as the 2nd ninja world war. Something to do with Konoha's orphanage, another dealing with the village named Amegakure, and the last being the abduction of several citizens of Konoha.

However, the worst she had found and the one she knew would stick if revealed, was his failed assassination attempt on the Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen. It was the most recent and honestly, she didn't know why the old fool had yet to be executed for his treasonous act. If it was her, it would have been done the next day. She would not reveal this though, no, she would wait and bide her time. It was better to have some leverage over the man. And if need be, she would just kill the man herself if he proved to be too much of a threat to her and her family. That being said, had this still been the era of the warring states, then he would have been an extremely valuable asset and would have stood by certain decisions he chose to make.

He was protecting the village in the darkness from the darkness, which in turn earned him some of her respect. But as time begins to move forward, then so should ideals or else a person will be doomed to live a bleak and miserable existence. _'Too bad for him. Had he been born a generation earlier, then he, his ideals, and his skills would have made him a worthy adversary. And a boon to his clan.'_ she thought to herself.

"But Senju-sama, surely-" Whatever Koharu was about to say died in her mouth when her old battle torn eyes met the cold, ruthless, calculating war torn eyes of the woman in front of her.

"Enough. I have humored you long enough." stated Minato. He was glad to have removed these three from their advisory roles. Hiruzen was all he needed for that since the man was more up to date with the ways of the current world. "If you are looking for any more information, then you will not find it here. You will have to wait like the others."

They were about to argue once more but were silenced by the looks from Minato, Hiruzen, Tōka, Kushina, and Tsunade. The elders quietly began to shuffle out of the room one by one until Danzō was the last. Tōka moved forward and stood before the old warhawk.

"Tread carefully, Danzō." she whispered. "You may have been a student under Tobirama's guidance but should his ideals give you _any_ ideas, then I suggest you forget them. I am not like the other clan leaders who will bow down to you just because you have lived through three wars and demand respect." she told him.

Danzō frowned but nodded stiffly. He resumed his walk trying to leave but Tōka cut him off once more. She had one more thing to say.

"Oh, and I don't know what you have planned for that eye or the blood running through your veins, but I warn you here and now." she leaned in closer. "If my godson, Tsunade, myself, or any of the other people in this room are harmed because of it and I find out it was you." she consciously leaked her chakra and focused it solely on Danzō. It was a trick Tobirama had taught her, no one but another sensor would feel it. "Then no force on this planet will stop me from hunting you and putting you down like the crippled dog you are."

Her threat had been delivered.

Danzō merely stood there and gave her the briefest of nods, something only Hiruzen and Minato had caught, barely.

The three elders were finally out of the room.

* * *

"How dare they treat us like second class citizens!" ranted Koharu.

"Calm yourself." said Homura, giving her a stern glare. Out of the three of them, it was always Koharu who was the first to succumb to her emotions. He turned to Danzō. "What are we going to do?" he asked as he looked to Danzo.

The crippled man remained silent for a moment before answering them. "For now...nothing."

"What! But-"

Danzō brought his cane down, hard. Halting her before she started. "That woman is extremely dangerous. When I looked into her eyes it reminded me of the way Tobirama-sensei would look at his enemies which is exactly why we will do nothing." he stated. "Had the boy been been taken in by anyone other than her, then we would have intervened." He would not allow the heir of the Shodai Hokage to turn out like the delusioned fools of this era. In the hands of a kunoichi as capable as her – who used cutthroat tactics in combat and in life – the boy would be trained in the ways of old. That being said, he would need to keep an eye on the both of them.

The woman had boldly proclaimed that she would kill him should harm ever befall the heir of Hashirama. But perhaps the most troubling was that she knew what he hid underneath his bandages and whose blood he had flowing through his veins. He would need to tread carefully with the boy's monitoring. Since Tōka had just proved she could sense what he had, then that made her a sensor-nin. Which meant he would need to regulate how many of his agents would look in on the boy. To not only observe him but to protect him from the shadows as well. He was positive that once news of this reached the other nations, many would come seeking his death and he would not allow the boy to die when his rise would catapult Konoha even further in the world.

"I must return." Danzō was gone, leaving the other two to contemplate their own plans. He of course had to do the same. The next few years would be very interesting. Although it was also a good thing he didn't understand how close his demise was. Even with the fabled Mangekyo Sharingan of Shisui Uchiha, he was nothing when compared to a warrior of such prowess as Toka Senju who is said to be one of the most powerful warriors in the current era with many striving to become equal to her, but never coming close with the exception of one Tsunade Senju.

* * *

– **_Namikaze Residence –_**

* * *

 _'No, no, no...'_ Hashirama said, exasperated. _'Throw the kunai and shuriken like I just taught you.'_ Naruto took his father's advice to heart but when throwing two different weapons that both had varying degree's of weight to them, it was a bit hard. _'Remember: Grip, Aim, Release.'_ his father lectured him. The smaller ravenette nodded his head, focusing in on the target in front of him.

"I see you're practicing your shurikenjutsu." said Tōka, interrupting him. She had just gotten out of the meeting and had come straight home.

"Yep." Naruto released both of his weapons at the same time but only one of them hit the bulls-eye while the other was a mere inches away from it's target.

"Did you take in the difference in the amount of weight each weapon has?" inquired Tōka.

"Mm hm." he responded happily.

"I see. Then it must be because your other arm isn't accustomed to throwing weapons as well as your dominant arm is." she mused. "Anyways, have you finished your other disciplines?"

"Yes." he drawled out. "I already did my chakra control exercises for the three hours and then my fūinjutsu training for the next two. Now I'm going to do my shurikenjutsu for the next three as well." he told his aunt honestly.

Tōka nodded. "Good. If you remain this dedicated then you will grow up to be a very powerful man, much like your father." she said as she pat him on the head with a kind smile. Naruto smiled when he heard that. He continued to practice as she continued to watch, correcting him whenever she spotted a mistake.

* * *

 ** _End of Chapter Two_**

* * *

 ** _So, that was the 2nd chapter. What did you think?_**

 ** _Don't know how well I handled the announcement and revealing of Tōka and Naruto. To me that was the only real feasible way to have introduced them to the village and not just have them show up and start walking around like they've been there for their entire lives._**

 ** _What did everyone think of the meeting between Naruto, Tōka, and Tsunade. Or Naruto's first meeting with Kurama?_**

 ** _I can't remember when Danzō began to wear the bandages around his arm or if he even had the implanted eyes yet or not, but in this story he will. It just made more sense seeing as Tōka was able to find this information. Normally I wouldn't believe any shinobi to have found out such things on the man, but it made sense to me that Tōka was able to, seeing as she grew up and was taught how to do such things when they mattered back in her day._**

 ** _Well, I hope the things I tried to explain made sense. If you have any questions, then leave them in the reviews section or send me a PM._**

 ** _REVIEW!_**


	30. Chapter 30-Last of the Titan

**Hey ya'll new challenge/story I am writing. I will admit it was a spur of the moment type of thing, but I digress. Now I have read stories about Naruto having either the Boosted Gear or the Divine Dividing or other types of Sacred Gears. I even read a story about him being a Titan (Which kinda helped inspire this story) which were all really well written and then left alone for years without change. However I have yet to see one where he has TWO Sacred Gears, and opposing one's at that. That is the reason I am mainly writing this is to see if I can at least see if it'll work in the long run of things. Anyways enjoy it.**

* * *

 _Summary: Do you feel like there is more to life than trying to fight your way to the top? Is there more to life than fighting in the war of the three factions to see who is superior? These are the questions he asks himself almost every day. Naruto Uzumaki is a lonely teenager with nobody to take care of him or help him with the harsh fact of reality. Alone since the time of his birth he will strive to become the strongest being in the world. add onto the fact he has not one, but two Sacred Gears in his body makes him a incredibly valuable player in the game of life. He is Naruto Uzumaki the Red Dragon Emperor. His is Naruto Uzumaki the White Dragon Emperor. He is the wielder of the user of both The Divine Dividing and the Boosted Gear and is practically untouchable in a fight, he is the last Titan and he will not fall like his siblings._

 _Powerful Naruto, Dual_ _Longinus_ _Sacred Gear Naruto, Titan/Immortal Naruto, Naruto x Yubelluna x Rias x Kalawarner_

* * *

He could feel his host dying. He sensed that her life-force was slowly withering away as she perished. It was ironic really, to die by the hands of the one she loved most. Then again her lover was no different either as he bled his golden ichor. Who would've thought that the son and daughter of opposing factions would fall in love and then die by the other's hand. He could feel her sorrow as well as her lover's own sorrow for having done this. However it was inevitable that this would happen. A god was never meant to fall in love with a mortal, and a mortal was never meant to love a immortal, and yet they had managed to do it.

Ddraig couldn't help but smile, his host truly was one of a kind. He would never allow the memory of one of his strongest users to ever fade from his memory. He seriously hoped that his next host could live up to such expectation's and not let him down. Then again his current host was also a extremely large pervert and boasted about it every time she had the chance. With their farewells already said at the start of their battle, he left his host to search for the next worthy candidate of the Boosted Gear. He could only wonder what the future host he would have would be like. The future sure worked funny in it's own strange way.

* * *

Albion would never admit it, but he had come to admire his elderly host. He never sought out a fight he couldn't win, and he always tried to solve a fight with his words rather than his fists... unless absolutely necessary of course, and even then he always came out on top of everything. He could care less about the Devils, Angels and their Fallen brethren and their little civil war, bt he honestly couldn't hope but pray, which was ironic really as he never had done so in his entire existence, that his next wielder was just like his current user. They already knew that this was inevitable, so they used the last of their power to try and quell the fighting between the three factions.

They were lover's of peace, and they wanted to see it happen before they died, however pipe dreams tend to stay only pipe dreams in the end. With a last desperate gasp at life, Albion felt his greatest and best of friends finally perish and was expelled from the now cooling body of the only person to have ever gained his respect as a human. Sure he had his rival Ddraig, but his friendship with his current host outshone even that old fool. He could only wonder what the future host he would have would be like. The future sure worked funny in it's own strange way. However what neither Ddraig or Albion knew, was that the future was about to change forever.

* * *

Gaia felt her chest heave. She had been searching for a answer to try and quell the fighting between all the creatures that lived across her body, but could never determine a answer. Now she had one. She would have one last child, a child that was unlike any other she had birthed before. She would have a child that was fair and kind to his friends and those he was close with, loyal and compassionate with how he solved problems that were usually impossible to solve. He would always keep his promises to those he was close to, and he would never back down from a challenge in his way.

He would be powerful, yes, but he would only use his power to protect those closest to his heart. He would never stray from the light and would always hold his held high even when things looked dire. Yes, she would have one last child before she fell asleep for the next several thousand years. She would let him lead the world into a non-stop era of peace and would always strive to make the world a better place, _**"I guess I leave everything to you my dear. Try and not to mess things up for your dear mother will you... my dear precious child... my precious Maelstrom... my dear, dear Naruto."**_ she whispered to the child she had just birthed.

* * *

They couldn't believe their luck. Just how in the nine level's of Hell, and the seven highest locations of Heaven had this happened to them. Something must have went wrong as they were looking for their new host before they found themselves in their current situation. Albion looked at his arch nemesis with a twitch in his eye, as did Ddraig who had his arms crossed. Ddraig pointed to his rival, **"What the fuck are you doing here Albion?"** he demanded from the white dragon. Like, what! The! Fucking! Hell! There was no way that something like this should have happened, especially to him.

Albion gave a snort, **"I could ask the same for you Ddraig."** he responded to the Red Dragon Emperor.

Ddraig gave a sigh, **"Well... this sucks. Never before have I thought that the two of us would reside in the same host. Kid must be special, even amongst his own kind."** he said as he felt his hosts' thoughts. To think this... young Titan would have not only his power, but the power of his greatest rival in history.

Albion nodded, **"Either way, we have all of time itself to see what his potential is. Looks like we can't have that final battle like we thought, and I was looking forward to it so much too."** the Heavenly Dragon said with a very noticeable pout on his face.

Ddraig smirked, **"Aww, are you upset?"** he teased the white dragon, for probably the first time since they had met.

Albion felt his eyes widen. Did... did he just hear that right? Was Ddraig of all beings teasing him? Him, the White Dragon Emperor? Oh **_HELL THE FUCK NO!_** Albion gave a roar as he rose to his feet and looked to Ddraig, **"WHAT WAS THAT DDRAIG!?"** he bellowed in outrage.

Ddraig smirked, **"Hey don't you start yelling at me just because you feel depressed about our current situation. I mean sure I'm upset, but you don't see me whining like a newborn human babe does."** he responded to the White Heavenly Dragon with a smirk.

Albion growled, **"I suggest you watch who you talk to with that tone Ddraig. If you haven't forgotten I am Albion the White Heavenly Dragon, I will not be defied!"** he roared out as white flames gathered in his maw.

Ddraig snorted, **"Oh give it a rest will ya, we're both in the same position as the other. Besides what's the point of arguing if we're gonna be like this until the end of eternity?"** he questioned his rival.

Albion gave a sigh, **"Good point. I guess we might as well as get comfortable, it's gonna be awhile."** _he said as the two most powerful dragon's lay down in the mind of their current host._

 _ **XxX- 5,000+ Year's Later -XxX**_

He gave a sigh. Why oh why was this happening to him? Couldn't he have been left alone to see the world? The answer was simple, no... no he couldn't. Right Now Naruto Uzumaki, the last and youngest son of Gaia looked at the slip of paper in his hands. It was a symbol which he was extremely familiar with, the Gremory family emblem. Apparently he had been acceptedin on a scholarship for a school called Kuoh Academy which used to be a all female school but was now accepting male student's into its halls. This was total horseshit and he would not accept it. Then again his mother would just tell him to suck it up and go since he had nothing better to do.

He groaned as he lowered his head, "This sucks." he said clearly upset.

A snort came from deep within his mind, _**"I'll say, at least it isn't like that one time where you went to Harvard to join that fraternity. By my scales that left a lot of broken hearts behind."**_ he heard one of his two close friends Albion say with a chuckle.

Naruto snorted, "Well what's the worst that could happen. I mean it's not like I'm gonna go to this place, meet a couple girls, fall in love and somehow form a harem I never intended to form in the first place right?" he questioned the White Heavenly Dragon. Unknowingly in several different location's, several different lovely women sneezed all at the same time.

Another snort gained his attention as a new voice spoke up, _**"Uh Naruto, hate to break it to you but yes that is what Albion is trying to say. At least at Harvard they all moved on and were mortal's unlike you. Then again that was early 1910 when that happened so things may or may not change. Let's just hope that these next few girls are actually immortal. Heaven's above know you need multiple mates to get your rocks off."**_ the voice grumbled out at the end.

Naruto gave a chuckle, "Oh relax Ddraig, not gonna happen this time." he spoke to the now revealed Red Dragon Emperor who was the other half of his near infinite power.

However before the Welsh Dragon could reply a loud cry of "Naruto-kun!" drew his attention before he turned around only to have a impressive pair of tits shoved in his face as he was nearly smothered by the young beauty. Said beauty is in fact a busty woman with long, wavy purple hair that falls all the way down her back and matching eyes. At the front, the right side of her hair falls over her breast and covers her right eye, while the left side falls near the top of her skirt. Her attire is a dress consisting of a navy blue tunic top with gold accents and a pale blue skirt with open sides, black shoes and over matching thigh-high stockings with garter belts.

The top reveals much of her cleavage, and is held with a gold choker with blue and red jewels. Over this, she wears a white overcoat with black and gold accents and matching pauldrons. For accessories, she wears a black headband with a red-orange jewel over her forehead to keep her long hair in place, and wields a staff-like scepter in battle. For cosmetics, she wears purple lipstick and nail polish, matching her eyes and hair. This was Yubelluna Akaryu, a human that was reincarnated into a devil for the Gremory Heiress named Rias when he found her nearly five years ago in the alleyway in Manhattan beaten and raped. (1)

He was lucky to have found her otherwise she would've died from all the wounds left on her. It took him nearly a year of talking to her to break her shell, but now every time he saw her, it was like a Romeo and Juliet scene from Shakespeare to those who didn't know how close of friends they were with one another. "Wello Wuna. (Hello Luna.)" he greeted her from within her bosom with his smile hidden inside the heavenly breasts.

A snort came from the left drawing Naruto's attention where he extracted his face from the heavenly position it was in to see yet another person or rather reincarnated devil he had saved, Kalawarner. She was in fact a Fallen Angel, however her story was different as she went on a mission and was betrayed by her comrades for trying to stop them from stealing Sacred Gear from it's user to boost their power. Luckily Naruto arrived in the nick of time and stopped them before he turned her over to Rias just like he had done with Luna. (2)Kalawarner was a tall and buxom woman with brown eyes and long, navy blue hair that obscured her right eye.

Her attire consisted of a maroon, trenchcoat-like top with a wide collar, a matching miniskirt, and black heeled shoes. The trenchcoat top was open at her chest, giving view to her breasts and cleavage. She also wore a gold necklace around her neck. She appears to wear a white shirt underneath her top, but it can only be seen from the bottom.

* * *

 **Quick note here. Unlike the anime/Manga I am having them wear their old outfits rather than the Kuoh Academy dress uniform. I would rather my character's seem and act like they are comfortable rather than stuck in a suit and uncomfortable.**

 **1: I decided to change some things and decided to put Yubelluna in Rias' peerage along with Kalawarner to give her a boost in power levels against her fight against Riser in the future.**

 **2: I also decided to change Kalawarner from being the stuck up bitch she was like in the Anime/Manga to one who was more like her own being rather than the one we have come to know.**

 **3: However rather than what we see in the manga/anime I will have varying women of high power within Riser's Peerage to replace Yubelluna and several other characters in the story. Anyways back to the story-**

* * *

Naruto gave a wave from his position, "Hey Kala-chan how's it going?" he asked as he pulled himself out of Yubelluna's chest earning a saddened moan from the young beauty.

Kalawarner gave a small smile, "It's been good. Thanks to you Azezel has gotten off my back and the Grigori have backed off more than they have ever before. Now I am free to do whatever I want and help whoever I see fit to help. Still waiting on Mr. Right though." she tells him honestly as she gains a unnoticeable blush on her face as she tells him that.

Naruto nods his head, "Well I hope you find your ideal partner Kala-chan." he says honestly with a smile on his face.

Kalawarner nodded her head, "Me too Naruto-kun, me too." she sad quietly as she gazed at him longingly. Men were so dense it wasn't even funny.

The bell rung and Naruto sighed, "Well that's the bell. Guess I'll see you guy's later then." he said as he bid them farewell. The girls bid him goodbye and walked to class shortly after. None of them knowing that in the upcoming weeks they would grow closer than they ever thought they would imagine.

* * *

 **And that is the possible first installation of a story called, Last of the Titan's. Hope you enjoyed so please leave a review and I will see you later.**


	31. Chapter 31 Acnologias Redemption Excerpt

**Here it is, my new chapter for Rise of the Dragon King, Enjoy!**

"Talk"

 _"Think"_

 **"Dragon Talk"**

 ** _"Dragon Thought"_**

* * *

Roars of dragons tore the sky apart, the vibrations echoing amongst the buildings that remained standing. The structures quivered before collapsing as the sound shuddered around their corners, distorting the pitch and length into something far more terrifying than the original. Bright flickering flames scorched the edifices of the city, their serpentine path unaffected by the immutable stone, all melted and burned in the face of the dragon's flames and their power. Dragon after Dragon… there was no end to this nightmare. Princess Hisui was crying, and her father stood looking at the opening gate with his eyes widened in horror, terrifying at the disaster they had brought to their country.

The guards, Knight and mage of the strongest Guilds around Fiore could barely move an inch of their body at the sight of the powerful dragons, let alone fight against them like how the King asked them to. More than two dozen dragons had been set into the present world, and more and more dragons were waiting at the other side for their turn to come, drew toward the gate because of the a surplus amount of Ethernano. However, Lucy Heartfillia ran as fast as she could to the pedestal, hoping that she could close the gate in time. However, with a mighty roar from the flaming dragon, she was blown back several feet but Wendy quickly jumped in to stop her.

"Lucy-san, hurry!" Wendy cried as she tried to keep her eyes safe from the unimaginable heat.

"Yeah…" was all the blonde Celestial mage could say at the moment as she pushed herself onto her feet again. She ran at the pedestal again, and this time she was able reach it and grabbed the handle with both hands, pulling it as hard as she could while using the power of a celestial mage. As more and more dragons kept showing up, Crocus was now nothing more than a warzone for it to play, and soon they all felt into control of a single man, who stood on top of the building with a sly smirk on his face.

"Lucy-san! Is the door still not closed?" Wendy asked as loud as she could, trying to let her voice reach the older mage.

"At this rate, there'll be no end to the number of dragons that cross through the door!" Lucy cried out in worry. Why wouldn't it close? "WHY?!" Lucy screamed and tried to pull the lever as hard as she could, but much to her dismay it didn't move in the slightest. "Why won't this door close?!" she yelled as the mountain like dragon, who just crossed the gate, stomped his foot down to the ground and knocked Lucy back again.

"The power of a single Celestial Mage isn't enough?!" Arcadious asked in shock as Lucy struggled to get on her feet again.

"Don't forget about me!" They all turned their head around when they saw Yukino Aguria, followed by Mira of Fairy Tail ran toward them "Lucy-sama! Please take out your golden keys!" Yukino cried as she ran to Lucy "Combined with mine, we'll use all twelve to seal the gate!" she told Lucy.

"We're using the celestial spirit?" Lucy asked in surprise before removing the twelve golden keys from the ring and threw it into the air "Alright, let's do this Yukino!" The zodiac keys then floated into the air and formed into a circle around their body and begin to glow a beautiful golden light. It was an amazing sight for those who had never seen such a phenomena in their lives.

Yukino and Lucy grabbed each other hands and kneeled down with their forehead leaned against each other, closing their eyes and concentrated all of their magic into the twelve keys and began chanting. " ** _Oh Celestial Spirits of the twelve Golden Paths, Lend me the power to seal this evil! Open! Twelve gates of the Zodiac!"_** they shouted. In a flash of light the twelve spirits appeared. From Loke the Lion to Aquarius the Water Bearer, each Zodiac Celestial Spirit appeared around them as their body bathed in the light of Celestial Magic.

"Close the gate, please" Lucy said softly as she threw her head back. No words were spoken between them, but almost stimulatingly they jumped into the air and sped off to the Eclipse Gate in blinding flash lights, with six spirits on each side of the of the gate they started pushing, bumping all of their celestial magic into the gate and tried their hardest to close it.

However, before they could fully close it a massive dragon with Green and red scales, horns on its snout and two sets of bat like wings, bigger than any dragons that had come through the gate unleashed a mighty roar that was so strong that it blasted the gate open wide again, making enough space for it to fly through. "Medrith…" Future Rogue said in amazement as the powerful dragon flew into the sky and unleashed another mighty roar, that was strong enough to blast away a large area of Crocus and knocked everyone inside down "The former Dragon King before Acnologia claimed that position with his absence... such power…" he said as a wide smirk appeared on his face, "Perfect." he said and shot into the air.

"It's still not closing…" Loke gritted his teeth as he tried to push as hard as he could, but two massive dragons were standing at the gate with their body directly blocking them, stopping the twelve celestial spirits from closing it. "C'mon… we can do this!" Aquarius roared she tried to push harder, however, much to everyone dismay the dragons that were stopping it was still refusing to move.

"Is this… the end…" Lucy muttered as she looked at the door hopelessly, as yet another dragon was making it way through it.

However an unexpected voice gained their attention "So this is why I was drawn here... To think that so many would arrive on this day." a voice said. They all turned and looked at the newcomer confused. The man shook his head with a snort "No wonder the air reeked of dragon, it is because they have returned. Pathetic creatures the lot of them." the man said. He is tanned skinned, and on his body he bears the same light blue markings he does when he is a Dragon. For attire, the man dons a high collared, black cloak, which also bears his draconian markings, sharp red claws around his neck, a sash around his waist, a gold arm ring tightened around his right upper arm, and baggy pants which are decorated the same as the most former article of clothing. This was Naruto Uzumaki, otherwise known as Acnologia the Apocalypse Dragon King.

Wendy looked at the man and gulped. She didn't know why, but his aura was extremely familiar to her. She couldn't help it and spoke "W-who are you?" she asked the man.

Said man snorted "I am unimportant. However it seems that you dragon slayer's have your hands full so I have no other choice but to lend my support." he told the girl.

Wendy sensed that his magic power was familiar to her, and was determined so she called him out "Are you Acnologia?" she said making him stop as he was walking towards the two dragon's blocking the gate as another dragon resembling a walking bolt of electricity walked out from the Eclipse Gate into the future time period. The man smirked as he turned around to face her.

He gave a slight bow "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, but to you human's I am the one and only Acnologia at your service." he said mockingly shocking all of them and scaring the rest at his proclamation.

Carla couldn't believe her ears _"Impossible... how is it possible for him to appear like this? Last time we encountered Acnologia he was a dragon the size of a mountain. Yes the markings and magic are similar, but it shouldn't be possible for a human to shift into the form of a dragon. Besides it was written that Acnologia was a demon of Zeref, one of if not the most powerful demon created by Zeref."_ she thought in horror. If he attacked them again they would be doomed, and there was no way to fight him off... he was just to powerful.

Hisui looked at the ancient dragon slayer "If you are who you say you are, then I beg of you... please... save my kingdom." she said to the long haired blonde.

Naruto snorted "I didn't come here to save anyone human. I came here to slay some dragon's." he said as a smirk appeared on his face. Turning around Naruto thrust his hand into the air, and then slammed a fist into the ground with a earth shattering force behind the strike and a large explosion appeared as a deep trench was carved into the ground before the two dragon's plus a large made of molten lava began walking out of the gate. The explosion forced everyone to cover their faces as the brutal winds threatened to send them flying. The lava dragon plus two dragon's holding the gate open were nearly vaporised by the powerful strike.

Naruto gave a whistle to the spirits "Close the gate, NOW!" he ordered. The spirits nodded and pushed the gate closed as a dragon with purple poisonous scales appeared and tried to walk out from the gate. However the spirits managed to close the gate much to everyone's joy.

"It closed… finally." Lucy and Yukino smiled as they all breathed out in relief while Wendy and Happy cheered out for them.

"Oh!" The guards cheered "They did it!" they said in celebration.

"It's much too early to celebrate!" Arcadious cried out, interrupting their short moment of happiness "How many of them made it through already?" he demanded a soldier.

"There are 137 of them sir." A soldier replied with sweat pouring down his face. They looked around and sweated nervously at the sight of the dragons.

"Lucy Heartfilia…Yukino, you two just had to stick your nose where it didn't belong!" Future Rogue said as he approached them with a small smirk on his face "But 137, will suffice… truth to be told… trying to control ten thousand of them, including Tatewaki is simply a nightmare for anyone, even me." he said gloatingly.

"What did you…" Lucy started to say however she started to trail off.

"Rogue-sama?" Yukino asked, clearly confused by his appearance.

"He's the one…" Hisui said. "He told me about the future…" she said pointing to the man.

"He's the man from the future who deceived you, Princess?!" Arcadious said, stepping in front of her and drew his sword.

"You...this was your goal from the very beginning..." Lucy said as she grit her teeth with anger.

Rogue, however ignored her and turned to look at Naruto. He then snorted "So this is the almighty Acnologia is it? Well I must say your little display was something like that out of a book. However you are no longer the king of dragon's on this night." he said to the man who snorted in return at the punks claim.

"Think what you want kid, because in the end I shall be the one to tear you apart." Naruto said to the man.

Future Rogue shrugged "Think what you will because it's not like you can do anything to stop this." Rogue said as he closed his eyes. Opening his eyes Future Rogue raised his hands and the dragons that made it out of the door crowded around him, and Medrith, the biggest most powerful of all stood on the Mercurius Castle and spread it wings, releasing a mighty roar that shook the entire city. "Listen up my ignorant, and foolish subjects... listen and take heed." as Future Rogue raised his hands.

As he did this the dragons that made it out of the door crowded around him, and Medrith the biggest most powerful of all stood on the Mercurius Castle and spread it wings, releasing a mighty roar that shook the entire city to its very roots. Naruto stood his ground and glared at the gold and crimson dragon "You're going to be a huge pain in the ass, aren't you Medrith?" he growled. Medrithwas, by far the most powerful dragon in history, known to be the dragon of dragons and the first Dragon King of Apocalypse. Moreover, the only reason for him to become the dragon king four hundred years ago was because the absence of this dragon "Now I know where you has disappeared to." he said.

"From this moment forward... the human species shall be extinct... because now begins the Era of Dragons." he said before he then gazed at the dragon's calmly "Ten of you find all the mages in the town, and eliminate them." he ordered the dragon's. To the surprise of everyone there, sans Naruto, they obeyed him.

"The dragons are doing as he ordered?!" Carla exclaimed as ten dragons in the group split up to find their prey.

"He said something about control just now...could he be-" Pantherlily widened his eyes in surprise.

"The secret art of dominating and controlling dragons... Dragon Tamer Magic." Future Rogue said.

His eyes gleamed as he hopped on one of the dragons, the first one that walked through the door and the second largest dragon just after the Dragon King itself... Motherglare. "What does he want?!" Mira growled.

"What could he possible gain from doing all of this..." Yukino questioned.

"Nothing while I'm still here." Naruto growled as he looked to some of the dragon's that crowded around the gate. Finally Naruto spoke "I am Naruto Uzumaki Senju, but to you filthy beasts I am Acnologia the Dragon Slayer. I hereby declare that I will wipe your unclean kind from this planet." he stated. The dragon's obviously didn't like the fact that the worlds most powerful dragon slayer stood before them and they all roared enraged as they charged at the man. Naruto jumped into the air and drove his fist into the first dragon causing it to fly back from the powerful blow. Kicking another he watched as it crashed into a pillar. At the same time he stopped the third and fourth dragon's with his bare hands before he grabbed their bottom jaws and spun around while throwing the two giant beasts away with ease.

Mirajane, Hisui, Yukino, Arcadios, Lucy, Happy, Carla, Pantherlily, and anyone else watching felt their jaws drop. "He just stopped those dragon's and shoved them back, with such ease." Hisui stated in shock.

Ignoring their shock Naruto continued his fight. Looking to the first dragon he used the sacred magic of dragon's in its oldest form **"Ven Gaar Nos** _(Wind Unleash Strike)"_ and a massive cyclone wrapped around the dragon pulling the air from its lungs. Not letting up he called upon his Sky Dragon Slayer Magic and breathed out several deep breathes that formed into copies of himself. Running towards the Twister they each repeated the Ancient Phrase and the twister grew more powerful. The dragon gripped its throat for several seconds before it collapsed. Seeing its comrade in mortal peril the second dragon opens its wings and takes to the sky, however Naruto doesn't let it go

"Once more he calls upon his magic **"Moor Zah Frul** _(Mortal Finite Temporary)"_ he states and a blue aura surrounds the dragon who cries out in agony as it crashes into the ground. Drawing his head back he releases a powerful sea of blue flames as he calls out **"Jigokuryu no Goka Mekyaku** _(Hellfire Dragon's Great Fire Annihilation)"_ and the wave of flame floods the clearing as the dragon roars in contempt before the flames wash over it like a tidal wave. When he stops feeding his magic into the technique he walks up to the downed dragon and places his foot on its head.

As the beast lay dying he felt terror when he hears Naruto's next words **"Zii Los Dii Du** _(Spirit Is Mine Devour)"_ and suddenly a large purple figure made of energy rushes out of the dragon and flows into the Dragon slayer. Mirajane felt her jaw drop in shock. She had literally watched as a man devoured a dragon's soul with just four words. The dragon gives a final gasp as Naruto devours the now dead dragon's soul. Looking left he hears a dragon charging him and recognizes it immediately. It was Viracocha of the Obsidian. A dragon who once supported coexistence, but turned traitor when they started losing centuries ago, which he died against Irene. He wouldn't survive the night. When the two meet Naruto launches a powerful right hook that sends the dragon sliding back. When Viracocha regains his senses he sees Naruto suddenly reappear in front of him and launch a powerful roundhouse kick that sends him crashing into a thick wall with a roar of pain.

Naruto jumps into the air coating his hand with one of his most powerful Dragon Slayer Magic's. With a yell of " **Shiniryu no Sourutia** _(Death Dragon's Soul Tear)"_ he punches the dragon and rips half of the beasts soul from its body leaving it in a half dead state and Viracocha collapsed seemingly dead in front of Naruto. Naruto doesn't take a chance and quickly crushes the dragon's head underfoot where blood sprays into the air and covers several people. With two dragon's dead and one waiting to fight, he looks to Zirconis the Jade Dragon. Seeing his brethren all dead and dying around him he decides to avenge them and charges Naruto.

Naruto calls upon his magic once again **"Mul Qah Diiv** _(Strength Armor Wyrm)"_ and he gains more power from the mighty Shout. As he reaches the halfway point he smirks and uses another Shout Technique **"Slen Tiid Vo** _(Flesh Time Undo)"_ and almost instantly he looks to one of the dead dragons and smirks as the one who had died by suffocation raises itself off the ground with a roar. When revived in such a state it is free to do as it pleases, but what Naruto does next secures his victory. Utilizing another shout he calls out **"Diil Qoth Zaam** _(Undead Tomb Slave)"_ and the revived dragon's eyes glaze over and it charges Zirconis from the left under Naruto's control.

The dragon tackles Zirconis and the two crash through a column by the gate and the dragon pins the stunned Zirconis right in front of Naruto. Trapped Zirconis can do nothing as Naruto uses the forbidden shout and watches as his soul leaves his body and enters Naruto and the light leaves his eyes. Looking to the dragon that pinned Zirconis he repeats the process and eats the soul of the injured dragon. With his short hand to hand fight done he kneels down and shot up into the air cratering the ground only to land on top of a dragon that was once known as Akima.

Across the city, all the mage guilds were being attacked by Dragon's and soon, one of the dragons under Future Rogue's spell found his first meal, the mages from the Fairy Tail Guild.

"It's here!" Bisca said in shock

"Oh wow it's dragon!" Macao said in

"Its body's... made of nothing but flames?!" Alzack said.

"That's a dragon?" Warren said in shock as he looked at Atlas Flame.

"Brace yourselves!" Makarov roared out as he got into full battle mode.

 **"I am the dragon Atlas Flame."** the dragon said as he introduced himself. **"You shall now taste my hellfire.** " he told them all. Opening his mouth, he unleashed a powerful flame attack that sent the mages tumbling.

"That's it! Go and run rampant!" Future Rogue crowed as he rode on the first dragon, watching the carnage from the sky. "Ingrain it into their very fiber…the wrath of a dragon!" he said gleefully. However said glee wasn't to last as something unexpected happened.

His eyes widened when he heard a loud, booming sound as a blue dragon with its head completely blown apart fell down from the sky, dead with Naruto standing on one knee on its neck. "N-no way..." Lucy said in shock at what she saw.

Arcadios could feel his eyes widen in shock "Impossible..." he said in shock.

"N-No way... There's just no way..." Hisui stuttered in bewilderment. If what he said earlier was true then this battle could head in any direction.

Future Rogue growled "That's impossible..." he said.

Naruto looked up at the man and pointed at him "You're next." he said and gave a mighty jump and landed on Motherglare's back with the man. He suddenly vanished and reappeared behind him with his whole forearm covered in blood while holding to bloody orbs in his hand. One white, and one black. Future Rogue fell down dead. As he started to walk towards the weak spot on Motherglre's neck a apparition appeared in Naruto's mind making him stop. He knew this being very well as he had fought alongside with the creature. "Skiadrum... you're alive?" he asked the black dragon.

Skiadrum nodded his head **"Hello Naruto."** he greeted.

Naruto shook his head "So this was where you went all those years ago... the future where the Ethernano levels were higher." he said as Skiadrum nodded again.

 **"With you turning into a dragon during the war and slaughtering everything we, Igneel, Metalicana, Weisslogia, Grandeeney, made a plan to send five young dragon slayers to the future. The originl plan was to kill you, but it seems that you have reigned in your rage."** Skiadrum stated.

Naruto snorted "Oh trust me it's still there. If it wasn't for that bastard Zeref I would actually be a regular immortal." Naruto said to the black dragn.

Skiadrum nodded **"Yeah. You just wanted to live your life normally and I respect that Naruto. However since you're here, maybe you can show those younger slayer's a thing or two."** Skiadrum said.

Naruto smirked "I already planned to." he told the dragon.

Skiadrum laughed for the first time in a long time **"Well see to it that you do. I'm afraid that my time is up. Farewell old friend. I am glad we part in good terms."** Skiadrum said and his soul passed on to the next life. Naruto shook his head as he cleared his head. Now that the Future Rogue was dead his spell had worn off, which was not good. Motherglare started to turn side to side constantly crashing into the buildings as he tried to shake Naruto off his back. Naruto however knew he had to go all out if he wanted to get rid of the dragon's that weren't friendly.

* * *

Enter: OST DRAGON KING

* * *

So with that he jumped up off of Motherglare's back and his body began to his entire upper body was covered in black, round scales, which in turn, are decorated by spiraling, blue markings like when he is a human. His lower body, specifically his chin, chest, stomach, inner tail, thighs, and arms, are now gray almost silver in color, and appear to be rather smooth. Acnologia's eyes turn white and beady, his head is now round and blunt with four, large, elongated plates extending backward. Acnologia's mouth is also filled with tons of razor-sharp teeth, and, attached to his chin, is a protrusion that resembles an arrowhead.

His large dark wings are feathery in appearance, akin to a bird's, and very similar to the Sky Dragon Grandeeney's. The scales disappear at the end of Acnologia's tail, which, in itself, ends in a stinger-esque shape finishing his transformation. Acnologia released a loud roar drawing everyone's attention, moreso from those who had been on Tenrou Island seven years ago when he had attacked it looking for Zeref. Wendy shook in fright "We're doomed... he's actually telling the truth about being Acnologia." she cried out.

Lucy and the three exceed that had seen the dragon's power shivered in fear "I-it can't be... there's just no way..." she whimpered.

Natsu looked up at Acnologia with shocked eyes "It's Acnologia!" he shouted out.

Gajeel went pale "He's back. We don't stand a fucking chance now." he said.

Acnologia's roar attracted the attention of the dragon's that had come through the gate. Sting and Rogue the two dragon slayers of Sabertooth looked at Acnologia in shock. Lector pointed to the dragon of everyone's fear "He's here! Acnologia's come to kill us all!" he cried out.

Sting couldn't believe it. Acnologia was as big as Tatewaki, if not a bit bigger. Hell they resembled each other in appearances with the exception being their colors were different. "He was telling the truth... there's no way a regular wizard can fight such a monster." he said.

The amount of power coming from Acnologia was immense, so much so he felt like falling to his knees in despair. Acnologia flies at the nearest dragon gathering his magic in his mouth preparing a breath attack and then releases it. A large dome of light surrounds the dragon as it is torn apart by the powerful attack. The power of Acnologia's strike wipes out several blocks of buildings while leaving a massive crater. Acnologia continues to release magic from his mouth in the form of a beam as it continues to feed the dome of light where it quickly fades away leaving a burning crater and a large amount of smoke in the air making it hard to breathe.

Cana looked at the black dragon with wide eyes "Acnologia's here!" she exclaimed in shock.

Romeo looked at Acnologia with narrowed eyes "So that's him." he said looking at Acnologia.

Wakaba pointed to the dragon "That's the dragon that took out Tenrou? No way it can't be him." he said with wide eyes.

Macao looked at the heavy smoker "Just cause you won't look doesn't mean it's not here." he told Wakaba.

Vijeeter looked to the sky "First Master save us, please!" he begged hoping the spirit would come through. Cana shook in fear as she watched the dragon fly about "We don't stand a chance. We barely made it last time, but now..." she said as she remembered what happened on Tenrou.

Things had gone from bad to worse. First the dragon's from the Eclipse Gate had arrived, and now a monster they had fought and barely survived against had come. They were doomed. Era looked at the Black Dragon in fear "I don't believe it... it's Acnologia..." she said quietly. Acnologia dove down with a roar tearing apart the ground sending wizards and the miniature humanoid dragon's Motherglare had created flying. Wizards around the city were running away from the dragon's they had been fighting opting to leave the city while they could with their lives. Acnologia came close to the ground before rising back to the sky tearing apart the earth merely by flying by.

In the end many wizards were still sent flying even if they weren't near the dragon. The wizards that hadn't been sent flying were either on their stomachs or knees looking at the creature with wide eyes. Wakaba looked at the carnage with shock "No way he can do that much damage just by flying by!" he said shocked.

Macao gulped "I think we actually may be done for." the man said.

Vijeeter gulped "We're all gonna die." he said in fear.

Cana had tears in her eyes "This is total bullshit. First the dragon's that had come here, and now it's Acnologia... How are we supposed to beat this, dammit!" she yelled out as Acnologia flew around the castle knocking off a tower.

Acnologia dove at another cluster of humanoid dragons with no wizards fighting and flew over them ignoring as their small beams of magic bounced harmlessly off his scales while he slammed his tail down on the ground with a explosive smack. Now he had all the dragon's attention as they took to the sky to fight the Apocalypse dragon, and the first one to engage him was a brown dragon with large wings. Acnologia tackled the dragon around its waist, opening his jaw wide before biting down the dragon's neck, tearing it apart even though the dragon scales were known for its hardness. Then again he was a dragon so there was nothing it could do to stop him.

Seeing the Black Dragon fight against their enemies shocked most of, if not all, the wizards watching the scene. Natsu gulped "Is he fighting for us, or is there something more going on?" he asked in confusion as he watched Acnologia literally rip a dragn in two with his hands.

Gross, but very helpful as it took down a dragon. No longer occupied by his prey Acnologia spoke **"Listen up Dragon, and God slayers and try to get it through those thick skulls of yours..."** Acnologia said gaining all the slayers attention. " **All** **Dragon's have several key weaknesses. The first is at the base of the neck, if you manage to break through the scales punch through the muscle and they will bleed** **out**." Acnologia said.

 **"The second is the weaker scales right behind their wings. This is due to the fact that they are evolved for mobility. Cut these scales off and do the same and they will die."** Acnologia told them. **"The next weakness is the elemental weakness. If you manage to find the elemental weakness then you have the advantage."** he said to them. **"Go for the belly, neck, mouth or any other soft spot you can find as that will lead to your victory. Stay as a group and don't split up as that will only tire you out. By hunting them as a pack you have the number advantage. This is your moment. You guys were born to do this."** Acnologia shouted as he took to the skies.

 **"Slay those dragons, that is what your magic is meant to be used for... Good luck Dragon Hunter's. Give them hell."** Acnologia told them. And with that he had to snap another dragon's neck as it tried to sneak up on him as he spoke. He then flew away with high speeds to get away from the dragon's that surrounded him. Acnologia zipped and dodged the dragons as he led them on a wild chase over the city and then over the countryside. With his enhanced eyesight he saw a number of humans walking along a path towards the mountain and banked to the right hard and began to run the side of the mountain trail gaining their attention when he had passed them the dragon's chasing him flew by a few seconds later.

Acnologia jumped off of the mountainside and took to the skies again. They all watched as the black dragon zipped and dodged the breath attacks before he flew higher to the skies before he looked down at the eighty or so dragon's under him. Rearing his head back he let loose a sea of flames that trapped a cluster. These flames were so hot they were colored white to the point they lit up the nighttime sky and turned it to a temporary day. The sheer heat of this attack was like nothing they had ever experienced. This caused a those dragon's that weren't caught in the newly formed ball of white hot flames to dodge lest they get turned into bar be que much like those that were frying in fire.

"E-eh." Kinanna groaned.

"I-it burns." Levy said as Gajeel moved in front of her.

"Stay behind me girls." he said trying to protect them from the heat waves that attacked them.

"I-I'm boiling." Juvia said as she covered her face. They weren't the only one's feeling this intense heat as Elfman and Lisanna were looking at the dragon as he released his roar.

"Acnologia's a manly dragon don't you think?" Elfman asked.

"T-this heat is unlike anything I've ever felt." Lisanna said.

"This is bad. Like really bad." Warren said as he looked at the dragon's attack on his enemies.

"It feels like I'm in an oven, and we're standing way over here." Jet said as he wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"It's so frigging hot." Droy said as he began to sweat heavily while Acnologia only continued to release hellfire down on the enemy dragon's.

Cana and her group looked at the dragon's assault with wide eyes as well. "That's unbelievable. It's almost as if the sun is crashing down from the sky." Cana said.

"It's over don't you think?" Macao asked.

"I don't know them dragon's definitely sound like they're in pain." Romeo said.

Wakaba smirked at this "If them dragon's can't take a little bit of heat then nobody can." he said as he watched the Dark Dragon released his wrath upon his enemies.

Vijeeter could only look at this in astonishment "I think we better hide." he thought aloud.

Reedus shook his head "I don't think that's going to help us." he said.

"This is the power of the Black Dragon? What do you think Rogue?" Sting asked as they watched as Acnologia rained all holy hell down upon the assaulting dragon's.

"Heh that's one way to up the competition don't you agree?" Rogue commented.

"T-this is what the real Dragon King's Festival is about." Toma said as he watched from afar.

"What do you mean your majesty?" Arcadios asked as he too watched the dragon's fighting.

"Humans fighting humans. Dragon's fighting dragon's. Humans struggling as they're fighting the dragons. Dragon's and humans fighting other humans and dragons. This was meant to be a celebration for our people, and now it's an all out war." the king said.

"Don't worry father I'm sure that Acnologia and the dragon slayers are holding their own against this horde." Hisui said to the king.

"But they're severely out numbered here princess." Arcadios said as the fireball crashed into the ground before it began to expand where it grew to three times its original size causing them to look on in awe.

"Dear god this is a catastrophe." Toma said.

"Amazing!" Erza said.

"It's the Fire Dragon's Roar" Happy said quietly.

"Oh wow that fireball's huge." Lector said with wide eyes.

"You're right about that." Frosch agreed with equally wide eyes.

"If he keeps this up I'm sure there won't be any trace of the kingdom left." Pantherlily said.

"Well if that dragon wants to kill himself then he can do that on his own." Carla said.

"Dear god he could destroy Crocus." Yukino said.

"Amazing. The sound of dragon's dying is such a wonderful melody to my ears." Cobra said as he, the other slayers, and the earth dragon they were fighting stopped when they felt the dragon fire's heat.

 **"What do you expect they are fighting against Acnologia our greatest enemy even now. In the six hundred years that I have been alive, and when I witnessed his rise, I have never seen Acnologia lose a fight. Not even the great Ten or the other dragon's that were under that man's control can hold a candle to the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse when he goes all out besides Medrith the Almighty Cataclysm."** the dragon said.

Acnologia was in the air mouth glowing red from the amount of flames he had released from his mouth. **"Is that all eighteen dragons can do when they team up against me? I am Acnologia the Black Dragon King of the Apocalypse my flames are the most powerful to have ever been created."** Acnologia said as he swung his tail and crushed the skull of a dragon that was attempting to sneak attack him from above now that the flames were gone killing it where it fell to the ground.

When the smoke cleared it showed sixteen, now seventeen, dead dragon's while the last two were on the verge of death. **"Pitiful that you all attack me and you all died due to a little bit of fire. And to think you called yourselves a dragon before you died."** Acnologia said. He then looked up to see eighty dragons surrounding him. **"Come and do your worst!"** Acnologia roared as flames filled his mouth once more. Acnologia is then bombarded by the combined efforts of the last dragon's and their roars. When they are finished are then blown away. **"Is that the best you can do?"** Acnologia roars as he charges the dragon's.

He draws back a fist and gives a right punch to a dragon before he swings his tail at another dragon knocking it down several meters before he socks another dragon with his other fist. Rearing his head back Acnologia head-butts another dragon as he simultaneously smacks another with his tail again. Turning around he bites another dragon on the arm and tears it off before striking it with a hard right hook sending it away. He then releases a Iron Dragon Roar at a dragon driving it back before it emerges from the beast's back as it drops dead before he swivels his head to in every direction all the while breathing out thick shards of iron.

This causes the dragon's that surround the black dragon to retreat out of the breath attacks range before they get killed. When they are several yards away he smells a dragon coming at him from above and barrel rolls out of the way before covering his right hand in lightning. **"Rairyū no Raikiri** _(Lightning Dragon's Lightning Blade)"_ Acnologia calls out and plunges the hand encased in electricity through the dragon's back and out the chest killing it. Acnologia ignores the dragon as it falls to the ground already dead and charges the dragon horde and starts twisting and turning. Punching, clawing, biting and breathing elemental attacks at his enemies.

When he stopped it was so sudden, it was a shock as suddenly a dragon tackled Acnologia and they crashed into the ground causing the city to shake. **"With your death the world is as good as ours."** the dragon roared.

However much to the dragon's horror this doesn't faze Acnologia as Acnologia punches the dragon causing it to fall off of him. Grabbing it around the throat Acnologia chokes it before speaking as he lifts the choking beast into the air while it tried to free itself from the grasp the black dragon had on its throat **"It was very courageous of you to try to kill me but I'm afraid that your time is up."** Acnologia said and plunges his free claws into the dragon's chest before it rips out the beast's heart and dropping it to the ground. **"Who's next!"** Acnologia roars as he takes to the skies again to fight his long time enemy.

He then tackled a dragon around its waist, opening his jaw wide before biting down the dragon's head, crushing the beast's skull and killing it, and then released the dragon's bloody corpse as it slowly fell down to the ground and turned his head around, opening his jaw around at the same time Acnologia gathered some magic in between his jaws. He then fired a beam at the dragons flying on the sky, blowing their wings and bodies apart. Some managed to survive after this, but some were fatally wounded by the powerful attack. "Incredible..." Arcadios muttered as he witnessed the power far surpassed anything he had ever seen in his life.

"See Acnologia has it handled." Happy said to the king.

"GET THEM ACNOLOGIA." a guard yells.

"TAKE THEM OUT!" another yelled out.

"I'M ROOTING FOR YOU ACNOLOGIA!" a third yelled.

"YOU'RE THE DRAGON OF DRAGONS ACNOLOGIA!" a fourth guard yelled. Rearing his head back Acnologia releases another sea of flames, but instead of letting it form into a fireball Acnologia starts to spin. Faster and faster he goes until a tornado of flames forms sucking in anything it could grasp in its pull. Lightning starts to spark off it striking the flying dragon's, ground, metal. Water from a lake starts to spin into the tornado surrounding it causing some steam to roll off of it.

The earth starts to crumble where a group of large boulders are pulled into the air and into the elemental vortex. "W-what is that?" Lucy gawked at she saw the elemental tornado. "Oh... my... God..." Hisui mutters.

"Amazing..." Acadios said in awe.

The dragon's in the sky are having trouble resisting the pull of the elemental inferno of what appeared to be literal hell, but some weren't successful in escaping. When the burning whirlwind dies down a circle of burned earth is all that is left with several piles of dragon skeletons that are still smoking from the heat. Acnologia ignores the skeletons and charges his prey. **"I won't stop until you're all dead."** the dragon roars as he decapitates a dragon with his tail.

Swinging his tail again he cut's off another dragon's arm before he launches several quick punches to the same dragon's chest and face pushing him back a little as Acnologia rears his head back and releases his breath attack at a dragon. The dragon barely manages to dodge the attack, while the attack explodes in the clouds lighting up the sky once again. Acnologia charges a dragon and tackles it to the ground. Raising his head he quickly brought it down on the downed dragon's chest and grabbing the heart of the dragon and ripped it out. Jumping back in the air Acnologia starts to charge the last thirty dragon's.

 **"Let's finish this!"** Acnologia roared out as he rears his head back and releases his breath attack at the dragon point blank killing it. The dragon next to the one he just killed manages to barely dodge the attack, while the attack explodes in the clouds lighting up the sky once again. Acnologia rips off a dragon's head and throws the head at another dragon dazing it. He then slashes the dazed beast's throat killing it as well. Acnologia ignores the dragon as it falls to the ground already dead and charges the dragon horde once more intent to kill them all before dawn.

Turning around he bites another dragon and rips out its throat killing it. He then releases another Fire Dragon's Roar at a dragon driving it back before it emerges from the beast's back as it drops dead before he swivels his head to in every direction all the while breathing out a sea of flames. This causes the dragon's surrounding the black dragon to retreat out of the breath attacks range while a few get killed by the deadly flames. When they are several yards away he smells a dragon coming at him from above and barrel rolls out of the way before it could tackle him down from behind and smacks it on the back of his head with his tail.

He goes to turn around but is tackled by a dragon causing the two dragon's to crash through several buildings. Acnologia stabs the dragon that tackled him in the chest with his tail before throwing it off him and leaping the air quickly reaching a high altitude above the clouds. A dragon quickly charges the Black dragon. Igniting his fist Acnologia just slammed it into the dragon's face and sent him flying back once again. After this was done Acnologia then gave a roar causing several pillars of energy to erupt from the ground with powerful explosions as he drew his head back and clenched his fists while filling his jaw with a massive amount of magic. With a roar he released it straight at the random dragon who dodged to the left and released a wave of flame at his enemy.

Acnologia dodged the flames with ease and gave a roar. Charging one another both acted on instinct. Acnologia growled at his enemy, **"I'll end this with one hit."** he declared before Acnologia filled his jaws with Magic while the dragon had coated his hand in pure fire. Releasing the attacks they were overcome by the sheer force of their power and a explosion erupted creating a pillar of raw power that lit up the night time sky. Not even the full moon over their heads shown as bright as the explosion had. The powerful explosion caused a large portion of the fighting to stop as many turned their heads towards the bombastic battle.

Jet had just killed another humanoid dragon when he felt the earth shake before the night lit up brightly, "What's that, a flash of light?" he questioned as he knocked down another enemy spawn.

That's when they see the powerful shockwave of the battle reach them. Droy felt his eyes widen before he ducked behind some cover, "A shockwave, seriously?" he cried out.

Elfman was with Lisanna when it reached them, "We need to take cover!" he said as he ran to Lisanna and shielded her with his large body.

Lisanna groaned from the heat, "I-It's hot, incredibly so!" she exclaimed.

While it seemed as if the humans were having a rough time, the shockwave was also blowing away the dragon spawn. Jet couldn't help but smirk as he watched this from his hide away, "I like this, blow more of them away." he said happily.

However what he didn't expect was for a large fireball to crash down and obliterate the spawn which caused him to shield his face from the heat. Droy groaned, "This is it, we're finally done for." as he tired to beat away the heat.

Jet looked to his friend, "Don't you go and give up on me Droy." he told the large man.

Cana was trying to direct some of the wizards to hide as she pointed to a large hole, "Everyone get to the nearest place of cover immediately. Anything will do." she told them as they did as she said and jumped in the hole.

Another shockwave came and forced everyone to cover their eyes, "Aw come on, you have got to be kidding me!" Macao stated in frustration.

Sam was holding to a large wall hoping he didn't get blown away, "I-it feels like I'm being blown away." he said as he held on tighter. When the light dies down the people rise up and see that Acnologia is standing on his hind legs facing his enemy who was also on its hind quarters.

Cana shakes her head in shock, "Amazing, Acnologia hasn't taken on any type of damage. And by the way things have been going, he's been fighting for quite awhile now." she said analytically.

The dragon's each give a roar as they take to the sky once again. Acnologia goes into a quick dive with a growl, **"I will make your kind feel fear."** he told the dragon. With that Acnologia clashes with the dragon, spins around in the air a couple of times before the two end up crashing down to earth causing it to shake from the impact.

A large gathering of airborne rocks and dust quickly heads towards them and Cana felt her eyes widen, "INCOMING, GET DOWN!" she exclaims loudly as everyone ducks for cover.

Wakaba groans, "What the hell are they doing now?" he questions.

Romeo groans, "Dear god it's like a natural disaster." he states as he tries to stand firm.

Cana has her arms in front of her face as she tries to block the powerful blast of wind, "There is nothing we can do but watch and endure, this fight is way beyond any of us." she tells the kid.

Seconds later Acnologia rises from the cloud with the dragon following shortly afterwards. Racing towards each other Acnologia rolls out of the way and swipes his hand down on the dragons side and rips the beast in half. With a kick he sends it crashing to the ground. With a roar Acnologia rears his head back and releases his breath attack at a dragon. The dragon is unable to doge it and it crashes into the ground and the attack explodes in a large ball of white magic. With that done Acnologia goes to turn, only to be tackled by yet another dragon. Racing at high speeds towards the ground, the two dragon's strike the ground at mach speeds and the ground collapses underneath them where they take the fight below ground with roars of battle soon following the two.

"W-where did they go?" Happy asked frantically.

"I can't answer that." Arcadios told the cat.

XxX **Meanwhile-Underground** XxX

Acnologia gives a shove and causes the ground to rise up above them. The dragon shoves back as hard as it could and causes the earth to topple over several buildings as it turned into gigantic spikes. Acnologia wouldn't have it though and thus returned the favor as he grabbed the dragon once more, and with a mighty shove pushed the dragon out of a large hole where he first murdered the dragon's and left them to rot. The dragon gave a powerful uppercut to Acnologia's chin, but Acnologia hardly felt it and swiped his claws down on the dragon's face drawing blood.

The dragon ignores this and bull rushes Acnologia and pushes him off a steep edge. Acnologia however just flaps his wings a bit and flew to the ceiling of the cave and dives at the dragon. The green dragon looks up just in time for the Dragon King to tackle him and start rolling across the ground as they fight for dominance over the other dragon. Once they're on their feet Acnologia swipes his sharp claws over the dragon's face once more, this time a lot rougher, drawing first blood as well as taking the dragon's eye out of it's socket.

Acnologia draws his head back and then rams it forward head-butting the green dragon on his frill, but this does nothing to it as its frill is made from pure bone and protects the head and therefor his brain from something like a head-butt. The green dragon draws its bloody head back and slams it into Acnologia's head dropping his head to the ground cratering it. With a roar the dragon opens his wings up and flaps them to soar into the sky. However Acnologia doesn't like the idea of his foe fleeing, and thus releases a powerful Breath Attack at the Dragon, followed by another volley of Breath Attacks.

 **XxXMeanwhileXxX**

With Gajeel and Sting they could feel the ground shaking "What's with all this shaking?" Sting asked. Like literally what was happening right now?

Gajeel looked at the ground and notices that several rocks are bouncing and narrows his eyes "There's something beneath us." he stated to himself.

Sting looks to Gajeel "What?" he demands.

Gajeel looks to the blonde " I said there's something beneath us." he repeated heatedly.

Sting narrows his eye's "You don't think it's Acnologia and that dragon he's fighting do you?" he asked.

Gajeel nodded "I think it is, the grounds about to get real unstable." he told the blonde man honestly.

Where Wendy's guild-mate's Elfman, Lisanna and another dragon slayer named Cobra were they too felt the earth-splitting battle beneath them. Elfman narrowed his eyes "Something tells me that this isn't a earthquake." he stated as he punched away another dragon spawn.

Lisanna landed on a crumbling wall and looked to her brother "You don't think that..." she started to say, but trailed off.

Cobra shook his head "Well we saw the damned bastard go down fighting didn't we?" he asked her as he continued to punch the tough scales of the dragon he stood on.

Lisanna nodded "Well on the plus side we don't have to worry about being roasted by another tornado of flame." she said in relief.

Elfman shook his head at her "Don't count on it yet." he told her.

Cobra nodded in agreement "Yeah I can still feel the heat from their fighting up here." he told Lisanna.

Lisanna looked to Cobra "So nobody is safe?' she asked getting a nod from both men.

"As long as Acnologia and them dragon's are still fighting, nobody is" Elfman stated as he kicked away another dragon spawn.

Over at a different location young Romeo looked to his father "Hey dad..." he stated.

Macao looked to his son "I'm here son." he replied only to get a snort from his friend Wakaba.

"Yeah for now at least." the smoker said.

Romeo continued "This shaking, what is it?" he asked his dad.

"It's Acnologia and that other dragon... it has to be." Macao said to the young lad. The trio had seen Acnologia go crashing down into the ground, but since they didn't see Acnologia get up before the shaking it was the most obvious answer he could give his son.

Meanwhile back at the gate the ground suddenly shakes hard causing them to stumble where they quickly go wide eyed when they realized he was underground fighting a dragon. Several pillars of fire, lightning, and energy erupts from the ground before Arcadios grew worried "Everyone find the nearest place you can find cover at NOW!" he ordered. Hisui grabs onto a pillar while Arcadios covers her with his body. Lucy hides behind a large piece of rubble with Mirajane. Yukino is next to the gate hoping the fight doesn't get dragged her direction.

Wendy however hides beside a non destroyed building knowing Acnologia could emerge anywhere from the other side of the city to the point where she has hidden herself. Lucy looks to Yukino and her eye's widen in shock "Yukino come over here and hide, you could get hurt!" she exclaims in worry.

Yukino shakes her head at the blonde woman "Don't worry about me Lucy I'll be alright." she responds. However the ground where they had been standing before begins to glow a deep red before it starts to burn.

Suddenly a monumental pillar of energy erupts from the glowing area where the attacking dragon emerges from the earth quickly followed by Acnologia. The dragon releases a lightning breath attack which Acnologia easily dodges. The attack hits the ground causing a large explosion. Acnologia emerged from the cloud of smoke before he looked at the now clear area seeing the dragon glaring at him. " _ **RRRRRAAAARRRRGGGGHHHHHH**_ " Acnologia roar's at his foe which causes the dragon to roar right back at him in anger for not killing him.

Acnologia rushes the dragon and tackles it to the ground next to the earth dragon causing another earthquake. Ichiya ace of the Blue Pegasus Guild just yells out "HOT DAMN WHAT WAS THAT?" in shock.

Jenny looks to the left and her eye's widen in shock, "It's A-Acnologia." she stutters out.

"Acnologia is helping well I'll be." Hibiki says in awe. Acnologia cuts the dragon's head off with his hand before he looks at the stone dragon and swings his tail down on it's neck and crushes killing it in the process before he takes to the skies once more.

"He really is the Dragon of the Apocalypse." Wendy mutters as she watches the Black Dragon kill his enemies ruthlessly.

"Well that is something. To take on so many enemies on his own is unlike anything I have ever seen." Ren says watching the dragon pick up where his fight with the remaining dragons which now numbered 2 -30 in total. Medrith who hadn't moved from his perch on the castle tower watches the black dragon kill the dragons before he takes to the skies to fight Acnologia to test the human turned dragon.

"LOOK!" Happy says pointing to the large dragon.

"He's on the move." Arcadios says as he had been watching the dragon for the past three hours. In the sky near the castle, Acnologia and Medrith finally engaged in the battle of pure power.

Slamming into each other and tried to attack every single time they had the chance, creating shockwaves that were so strong that not even the other dragons could approach them. " **Acnologia**..." Medrith said as he looked at Acnologia as he slammed his head into the black dragon, knocking them back slightly **"It's been awhile**." the Dragon King said to him.

 **"It's been far too long."** Acnologia said as he smirked while he regained balance and prepared for another Breath Attack, but Medrith was far different from the other dragons due to the fact he was the most powerful, as its dodged the beam almost too easily **"And here I thought you're not interested in fighting me or these pathetic humans Medrith."** Acnologia said as he wrapped his tail around the bigger monster and tried to bite his head, only to be thrown down to the ground by its larger hands.

 **"I'm here to kill you."** the original apocalypse dragon king said with a wide smirk, **"Simple as that."** Medrith told him.

 **"And yet the mighty dragon bowed before a mere human when he was alive that is pathetic."** Acnologia taunted before dodging a quick breath attack from the dragon king which lit up the sky as it exploded overhead, Acnologia also used his wings to shield the people watching the fight on the ground as well **"Is that all you got?"** Acnologia asked tauntingly with a wide smirk.

 **"I BOW TO NO ONE!"** Medrith roared creating a shockwave that shook the city to its core. Oh boy now he was pissed **"After I erase your very existence from this world, then the rest of humanity will follow in your footsteps for such a thing."** the dragon roared and blasted Acnologia with a powerful breath attack, that sent him across the city before launching him onto the sky.

 **"That lizard is strong..."** Acnologia said as balanced himself in the air. **" _And yet I thought I would never be able to find a proper opponent. Now this is entertainment."_** Acnologia thought as he smirked as he was back in control of his movement's. This fight was indeed the perfect thing he was looking for centuries. **"Ready for round two?"** Acnologia roared.

His enemy merely nodded his head before charging at the Black Dragon roaring, **"Come, then and meet your end!"** at Acnologia. They crash together where Medrith easily pushes Acnologia back.

 **"God damn it! Die TRAITOR!"** Acnologia roard with rage as he launched another Breath Attack toward the Dragon, colliding with its breath attack and exploded in midair. Medrith's strong scales proved to be too much of a problem, and he couldn't keep his attention to the dragon king only when there were so many dragons stepped in to help him and interrupted their battle.

 **"Only the dragon slaying magic can pierce the scale of a dragon. You aren't even a dragon Acnologia you are but a human with powers that don't belong to you."** Medrith said confidently.

 **"I am the most powerful dragon slayer to exist, and besides that look at the number of dragon's I killed today."** Acnologia said as he glared at Medrith.

"Acnologia!" Lucy cried out as she ran at him, holding a small brown book in her hand.

 **"What are you doing you stupid girl!"** he snapped at her as he used both of his hands to stop a pair of dragons that had noticed Lucy and chose to attack her. **"Run! Go get out of here now!"** he roared and broke the dragon on his lefts neck with all of his might before sending the other flying away with a heavy punch.

"We found a way to send the dragon back to the past. If the gate is destroyed now, we can change the future and Rogue has no way of coming to the past, none of this would ever happen." Lucy cried out to him, "But we lack the power to destroy the gate, do you think that you can blow it apart?" she asked him.

Acnologia snorted as he smacked a dragon away from the blonde **"Of course I can, I'm a dragon."** Acnologia said as he turned his head and gathered his energy and aiming at the Eclipse Gate **"Get away from the gate, I'll-"** but before he could do anything, Medrith lunged at him from behind and slammed his head down to the ground.

"Kya!" Lucy cried out as she was knocked away because of the shockwave "Acnologia!" she said in worry.

 **"Oh no you don't... we still have a fight to settle here Acnologia."** Medrith said with a power hungry grin.

 **"Why you... Fine if it's a fight you want, then it's a fight you'll get!"** Acnologia roared and then launched a punch at the dragon face, with enough force to knock him back but could barely scratch his scale. With a flap of his powerful wings the two dragon's then soared higher into the sky with the rest of the dragon's following the two dragon kings.

Lucy felt her eyes widen in shock, "Look!" she exclaimed.

Wendy felt her eyes widen in shock as well, "What's he doing?" she asked in shock.

Mirajane watched with baited breath, "They're ascending." she stated as she placed a hand to her buxom chest.

Medrith followed after and glared at his enemy **"You won't escape from me!"** he told the dragon slayer.

Acnologia didn't look back at his foe as he flew higher **"I'm not fleeing, and nor will I allow you to flee from this fight."** he told Medrith and emerged from the clouds and looked down with power filled eyes. Looking into the eyes of his enemy he growled **"I have waited for this moment for so long Medrith. Years ago you betrayed the kingdom of Dragnov and proceed to slaughter countless Dragon's and their Slayer's, and to this day have showed no remorse. It is time to face retribution for the great misfortune you caused my kingdom and its people so long ago. **"**** Acnologia said angrily.

 ** **"I could care less about that pile of rubble you call a kingdom. On the other hand I will take great joy in making you pay for killing all of the dragon's I have ruled over."**** Medrith growled angrily.

 ** **"Well seeing as I am at this height, I no longer have to hold back to protect the humans."**** he told Medrith. **"Prepare **to face judgment for your crimes."**** he told Medreth angrily and released a mighty roar at his enemy.

Acnologia growled in anger, his eyes glowing red with rage **"Don't you see that I've already paid my price?! All I care about is eliminating all of the dragon's in this world that mean harm to it, INCLUDING YOU!"** Acnologia roared, however he didn't notice that Medrith was diving and missed the chance to nearly rip the Primordial Dragon King's throat out. Medrith leaned out of the way of a powerful strike and grabbed his foe behind the neck and wrapped his free arm around Acnologia with a gleam in his eyes. With a flap of his wings Medrith begun to dive with the still trapped 'Dragon King of the Apocalypse' being forced to move with his enemy.

Emerging from the clouds the dragons crashed into the mountain beneath them so hard the entire thing was turned to dust from the sheer force behind their fall. Medrith rose from the dust and gave a mighty roar at Acnologia while the dust rolled off his body. Acnologia flapped his wings to clear the air and roared in tandem with his foe. Acnologia rushed towards Medrith, but the dragon swiped at his opponent and then struck him across the face.

Acnologia gave a roar and released another blast of energy at the dragon. Medrith of course dodged where the energy slammed into the ground and created another explosion. Acnologia drew his head back once again and released the mighty attack at Medrith. Medrith felt his eyes widen and flapped his wings and dodged the attack by going over it. The energy soared by him and exploded in the clouds and once more lit the night sky up. With that the fight of kings begun, igniting his fist Acnologia slammed it into Medrith's face and sent him flying back once again.

After this was done Medrith then gave a roar causing several pillars of energy to erupt from the ground with powerful explosions as he drew his head back and clenched his fists while filling his jaw with a massive amount of magic. With a roar he released it straight at Acnologia who dodged to the left and released a wave of flame at his enemy. Medrith easily dodged the flames with ease and gave a roar. Charging one another both acted on instinct. Acnologia filled his jaws with Energy Magic while Medrith coated his hand in pure fire. Releasing the attacks they were overcome by the sheer force of their power and a explosion erupted creating a pillar of raw power that lit up the night time sky.

The humans had covered their eyes to ensure they didn't go blind from the harsh light given off by the explosion. When the light died down it showed Acnologia and Medrith standing on their hind legs facing each other with their teeth bared in rage. Flapping their wings they took to the sky. Medrith flew a bit higher and looked at Acnologia with a snarl **"I'll make sure that this fight will be your last you lowly human!"** where they clashed with one another once again. Recovering swiftly Acnologia drew his head back and filled his maw with his power and released the mighty attack from his jaws where it flew at Medrith with powerful force.

Medrith seeing this drew his own head back and released a similar wave of energy from his own mouth where the two attacks collided in the middle and formed a even more powerful explosion that easily forced the clouds to evaporate in a circular formation around the two of them as the sphere of energy over took the skies. When the explosion died down Acnologia's and Medrith's eyes were glowing with power and the charged each other once more. Their skulls met in the middle and Acnologia swung his tail at Medrith and with a powerful strike his head was reared back. Acnologia took this as his chance and flew even higher into the clouds to fight his enemy.

* * *

 **On the ground-**

Hisui watched as the two Kings fought tooth and nail, landing such powerful blows on the other it felt as if the heavens felt the pain of each strike. However, the two of them had disappeared, that is until Carla gave a gasp and pointed towards the sky "Look, over there!" she exclaimed as the large group of humans turned to face the dragons fighting in mortal combat. Explosion after explosion lit the clouds up as the mythological creatures fought.

Arcadios narrowed his eyes as he watched the fight "Neither of them seems to be wavering at all." he said as one of the black dragon kings gave a roar that nearly split the heavens open.

A loud roar drew their attention back to the sky. The black and blue dragon grinned darkly and flapped his wings and soared higher. Medrith growled and gave chase. Acnologia looked down as he sensed his enemy preparing for an attack. Dodging a pillar of energy thanks to his enemies Breath Attack he then dove at his enemy and the two clashed in the sky once again. Explosion after explosion lit the clouds alight as Dragon and Dragon Slayer did battle.

Carla took a deep breath to calm her nerves "I honestly never expected to encounter Acnologia again." she said quietly.

Arcadios looked at the dragon's as the cat spoke, "Let's just be glad that for once we have such a monster as him on our side otherwise this battle would have been lost before it ever began.' he said to them.

* * *

Igniting his fist Acnologia slammed it into Medrith's face and sent him flying back once again. After this was done Acnologia then gave a roar causing several pillars of energy to erupt from the ground with powerful explosions as he drew his head back and clenched his fists while filling his jaw with a massive amount of magic. With a roar he released it straight at Medrith who dodged to the left and released a wave of flame at his enemy.

Acnologia dodged the flames with ease and gave a roar. Charging one another both acted on instinct. Acnologia filled his jaws with Magic while Medrith coated his hand in pure fire. Releasing the attacks they were once more overcome by the sheer force of their power and a explosion erupted creating a pillar of raw power that lit up the night time sky. The humans had covered their eyes to ensure they didn't go blind from the harsh light given off by the explosion. When the light died down it showed Acnologia and Medrith standing on their hind legs facing each other with their teeth bared in rage.

Medrith had honestly never expected his foe to be this powerful, and Acnologia still wasn't willing to hold back against the only creature powerful enough to hurt him. Flapping their wings they took to the sky. Acnologia flew a bit higher and dove at Medrith with a snarl **"I'll make sure that this fight will be your last!"** where they clashed with one another. Roaring at one another they crashed into the ground and shook the world.

Acnologia rushed towards Medrith, but the dragon swiped at his opponent and then struck him across the face. Acnologia gave a roar and released another blast of energy at the dragon. Medrith of course dodged where the energy slammed into the ground and created another explosion. Acnologia drew his head back again and released the mighty attack at Medrith utterly surprising with how foast he attacked again. Medrith felt his eyes widen and flapped his wings and dodged the attack by going over it. The energy soared by him and exploded in the clouds and once more lit the night sky up.

Medrith swung his tail to try and hit Acnologia again, but the dragon slayer was already seeing it and swung his own tail where they met in the middle. Changing tactic Medrith latched onto his enemy by the horn while Acnologia did the same. Acnologia growled and placed his feet on his enemies chest and shoved him away. Once again the two filled their jaws up and released them towards their enemy where another large explosion filled the clouds. Charging at his enemy Acnologia shoved his shoulder into Medrith and sent him rolling across the air. Medrith released a roar of outrage and charged at his foe once again.

Medrith had spun around and tried to deliver a finishing blow, but Acnologia was prepared and filled his jaws with flame and spun. As he did so he managed to envelope his enemy in an extremely powerful fireball. Medrith was given no chance of escape as he was hurled into the ground as his enemies own powerful attack decimated more than twice the amount of mountains he had destroyed before with frightening ease. Medrith of course remained unharmed and flew through the flames where he emerged from them with his arm drew back.

With a mighty roar he swung at his enemy and sent him flying back. Recovering swiftly Acnologia dove at his enemy. Coating his foot in flame Acnologia launched a powerful kick at Medrith and thus returned the favor and sent his foe flaying back from the blow. Medrith grinned darkly and flapped his wings and soared higher. Acnologia growled and gave chase. Medrith looked down as he sensed his enemy preparing for an attack. Dodging a pillar of energy thanks to his enemies Breath Attack Medrith then dove at his foe and the two clashed in the sky once again.

Explosion after explosion lit the clouds alight as Dragon and Dragon Slayer did battle. It was earth inspiring for both human and dragon alike to watch such a spectacle. Acnologia reared his head back and bellowed his power to the world where upon laying his eyes on his enemy they glowed a golden color to show that he was now getting serious in his fight. Acnologia held his hand up and a golden glow above his hand before it extended in a large beam **"Kinrin Tensei Baku** _(Golden Wheel Rebirth Explosion)"_ Acnologia called out as he swung the beam of energy down at Medrith.

The beam of light flashed down. Medrith seeing this dodged to the left, but wasn't fast enough to fully dodge the beam of deadly magic as it removed his arm off his body. This caused Medrith to grow even madder as he looked at Acnologia **"You're gonna pay for that you insolent human!"** he roared as he used his magic to quickly regrow the missing limb.

Acnologia didn't say anything except **"We'll see."** causing Medrith to roar in outrage.

With that the two dragon's charged where they crashed into each other. This had the effect of created powerful blasts of air which kept the weaker dragon's from interfering with their fight. Medrith gave a roar of **"Tengoku no Hōrei** _(Heaven's Decree)"_ and then it begun... The heavens began to darken slightly as massive meteorites begun to descend into the atmosphere. They were not bigger than the dragon king, but still big enough. There were about twenty of them falling from the sky. Acnologia tried to navigate around the meteorites but realized there were just too many of them to dodge. He looked up before releasing another wave of his dragon's roar, tearing apart any meteorite that may try to hit him.

One more started to fall towards him, and the dragon king furiously slammed his monstrous fist into the meteorite, crushing it in one blow. With that he had gotten past the meteorites and looked towards Medrith and growled at his enemy. And with that their battle begun anew, there were no more dragon's to interfere with their fight, no humans, no pesky freaks that controlled them. It was just Dragon King versus Dragon King, and it was time to show the world why they were dubbed as such.

Blow after blow was exchanged, and with each trade they lit the night up with their power. Eventually Acnologia managed to bring his foe low enough to the ground and landed a sneak attack to him and sent Medrith falling to the ground on his back. Acnologia landed on top of him and pressed his talons into Medrith's chest and begun to shove him into the earth with raw power, instantly digging the First Dragon King into the earth.

Acnologia grinned in excitement towards his enemy **"Is that all you are capable of? I had expected more from the King of the Apocalyptic Cataclysm Medrith."** Acnologia stated.

Medrith glared at Acnologia **"Well I had honestly expected less of you, but you are more powerful than I had originally thought you were."** he responded to Acnologia.

The Black Dragon of the Apocalypse grinned at his foe **"Well then Medrith, show me how your death will be like."** he stated.

Medrith snorted **"I already told you human, I'm going** **to kill you."** the dragon said with a growl as he grabbed Acnologia by the neck and turned the tables around to where he was pinned by Medrith.

"Now Acnologia!" Hisui yelled.

"Kill him!" Arcadios cried and Acnologia launched a powerful punch straight to Medrith's jaw, but it only dazes him, but it was enough to dislodge the dragon from pinning him down.

Acnologia reared his head around and fired another Breath Attack, adding more power than any other breath attack he had made before, " **DIE**!" Acnologia roars.

As the attack hits Medrith it exploded, resulting in an enormous dome of blue energy that turned the night into day before the orb was then launched into the air. **"Did I get him?"** Acnologia asked himself as he looked up.

That attack should've been able to... **"DAMN YOU!"** a heavily wounded, but pretty much still alive Medrith roared as he flew down and unleashed the biggest and most powerful breath attack anyone had ever seen, that packed enough power to wipe out a large amount of land. Acnologia gathers his own Breath Attack using some of his energy to match up to Medrith the Cataclysm.

As the two dragon breath attacks collide the night turned to day with how bright the explosion was which was followed by a very powerful shockwave that spread throughout the land. **"THIS WILL BE YOUR END HUMAN!"** Medrith roared and flew down at Acnologia, who was fully prepared for it.

 **"Brave words but they come from the mouth of one soon to be dead! Do your worst Medrith!"** Acnologia retorted as he took a strong leap into the air and slammed into the incoming Dragon of the Cataclysm.

Meanwhile on the ground Lucy and the spirits were trying to bring down the gate, however it was more trouble than what she had originally thought. "That's what I call sturdy..." Lucy gasped as she took a break.

She had been trying to destroy the gate but it just wouldn't budge, even in the slightest. "I didn't think it'd be this un'moo'vable." Taurus commented as he held his axe in frustration.

"Eh...? Is that...?" Yukino gasped and everyone looked up as a dark shape flew right towards them. With that the body of a dragon crashed next to the gate and made it fall on it's back.

"The Gate fell!" Happy cried out in as he threw his paws into the air.

"Natsu!" Lucy exclaimed as she saw the dragon slayer standing over his now defeated opponents.

"Unbelievable...t-the dragon was defeated by..." Arcadious gasped with shock as he stared at the downed dragon.

"Natsu are you okay?" Lucy asked as she fluttered up to her partner.

"Yeah..." Natsu nodded his head while looking around "...but where is Acno..." he began to say. He immediately got his answer when something crashed down to the ground next to him, followed by a massive fist of a dragon that coated in pure crimson energy. A massive shockwave that shook the entire city was created, blowing away almost anything that were around in two hundred feet radius.

Natsu grabbed Lucy and Happy and covered her away from the energy released from the powerful iron fist attack, as Laxus covered the princess and Wendy with his own body, but all of them were soon blown away into the air and landed roughly down to the ground several feet away. "Acnologia-san!" Yukino cried, as she saw the man lying on the ground underneath Medrith's fist, his face bloody before she was sent away as well.

"How is that possible?" Sting cried out in shock at the sight of the Dragon King "I thought all the dragon's were dead?" he yelled out in rage. Naruto gritted his teeth in pain and soon cough up blood as he could feel the bones, organs in his body completely shattered.

The dragon sure knew how to take its opportunity to take him down. When he/Acnologia decided to lower his guard and turned away when Medrith's body started glowing, thinking that there was no point of fighting when his enemy was going to return to the past again, thinking that one of the slayers destroyed the gate, it launched a breath attack directly at his body and cut his connection with his transformation, refusing to return to the past with sheer power alone if that was what was happening. "To think..." Naruto smirked at the gigantic dragon "You're able to resist the power of something like that, Medrith... * **Cough** * You really are a monster." he said with a bloody grin on his face.

He gritted his teeth as Medrith slammed another fist down his body. **"I will have to give you credit, foolish human. Not even my own hatchlings were able to leave this much damage on my body when I taught them to fight... you sure are something else."** Medrith said as he smirked, **"But then again, you're just that... a mere human can never be able to defeat a dragon."** the dragon said to the man as he tried to crush him underfoot to end the world.

"Well, when you don't have any proper fight like this in years, shit happens." Naruto smirked and closed his eyes as his body was then wrapped in energy again, and his dragon form materialized with his mouth opened wide for a massive Breath Attack. His hands grabbed Medrith's wrist to stop him from escaping **"But then again, a mere dragon can never be able to defeat me the last true descendant of god's!"** Acnologia roared out before he then launched the attack into Medrith's gut and sent him into the air while crying out in pain.

The Black Dragon stood up as the Breath Attack exploded several miles away from them. Looking left he grabbed a bent beam and jumped into the air heading to Medrith's falling body before slashing his makeshift sword in a swing toward the neck of the dragon, removing his head from his body. The former dragon king's body and its separated head crashed down in a loud ***BOOM*,** and Acnologia soon returned to the ground as well and allowed himself to stand tall with the bloody beam in his hand.

* * *

End: OST DRAGON KING

* * *

Mages across the city looked at him in awe, mouth wide agape because of the display in power. **"RRRRAAAARRRRGGGHHHH!"** Acnologia roared out, but the sight of the powerful beast... a god like dragon slayer would never be forgotten. Turning to the gate he walked to it as the eclipse moon disappeared. Swinging his tail down on it he crushed it underneath his tail ridding the world of the time machine forever. It was now over... the Grand Magic Game, the Dragon King Festival... it's all over. Acnologia quickly shifted back into his human form and released a huff, god was he exhausted from such a battle. Tiring, but totally worth all the energy he used to fight Medrith the Cataclysm.

* * *

 **And that is a wrap. If you want it then please PM me and I will see you in the next chapter/story that will come to be in the future.**


	32. Chapter 32-Acnologia is Born

**Sorry for the long wait, but it is finally here a new chapter, hope you enjoy. It is a bit shorter than most, but this is critical point in the story that I have planned for the next chapter and several chapter's after that.**

* * *

 _ **Previously:**_

 _However the real shock was when the clones that were not destroyed were starting to fight back, and then begin to overwhelm the dragon's as dozens of clones struck down enemy dragon's by the dozen's. A gold dragon with no visible wings on its back seeing this growled in rage, **"We are being overwhelmed by the enemy, FALL BACK!"** he roared out to the enemy horde of dragon's who quickly followed the command and flew away as fast as they could._

 _The dragon's that were in support of coexistence gave roars of their victory as they watched their enemies fled the fight due to the sheer number of clones Naruto managed to produce so they could overwhelm their enemy. Belserion gave a extremely loud roar as he seen the enemy flee, but Naruto couldn't help but shake his head. That battle wasn't anything like he was expecting. Sure he had lost a large number of his clones when the dragons opposing his friends, but they had fled so fast when they saw that the enemy they were fighting was gaining the upper hand in the fight._

 _Naruto looked to Belserion, "We need to follow them. If we do we may find a larger number of them and we will have to drive them back more until we can force them off the continent." he told the white dragon._

 _Belserion narrowed his eyes, **"And why is that? Is this victory not enough my friend?"** he questioned the blonde._

 _Naruto shook his head, "No, it's not that. What I just witnessed is a tactic that we humans use when we wage our own wars. The enemy will fall back to their large base and gather more numbers, and them they would fight all the more to keep the fight. However if we were to avoid this and follow them through the night we could attack them and take out a considerable number of their forces so they would retreat once again until we manage to push them back enough to the point they have no choice but to leave the continent. That is what I am hoping will happen." he told Belserion honestly._

 _Belserion hummed in thought. What Naruto said was indeed true as the enemy had retreated far to easily in the battle. That must mean that they were planning something, and it must be big, **"Very well then. We will follow these monster's and we will destroy them so that our friends will live to see the dawn of tomorrow."** he said as he nodded his head._

 _Naruto cracked his neck, "Well then, we can't just leave them on their own. I say we should pay them a visit." he said with a grin on his that new plans to stop their enemy were quickly made and soon Naruto and Belserion were off with the entire army behind them ready to lay waste to their enemy. Now the real war was beginning, what was the world to do when the ultimate betrayal happened in the near future._

* * *

Now;

Naruto, Belserion, Igneel the Fire Dragon King, Metallicana, Tiamat the Sea Dragon, and Vesuvius the Lava Dragon stood in a circle talking about how they were going to ambush the enemy. It has been a year since that battle in which saw one of many victories for the dragon's supporting coexistence, but this would not last. Naruto was getting stronger with each battle, and he was getting more blood thirsty. He was controlling the urges, but he didn't know how long he would hold out. Already word of a human with a magic power that could slay dragon's had reached nearly every corner of the globe and people were flocking to Dragnov to try and learn it.

Even Irene was willing to learn it and had started enchanting various forms of Dragon Slayer Magic to herself. Naruto looked up, "Ok so our spies have heard a rumor that, from what I am hearing, about our enemies tunneling under the ground to try and reach one of the cities. Now I don't know if it is true or not, but I have decided to go and put these rumors to rest. I don't like the idea of being made a fool, and I don't feel like having myself look like one just to put a silly rumor to rest." he told his friends.

Belserion nodded his head, **"Very well then. While you go and check out these rumors we will stay here and come up with another plan to try and halt the enemies advance towards Sovengard."** the dragon said to Naruto.

Naruto nodded to himself, "Well before I begin my journey I wish to check up on my family and wish them a farewell in case anything goes wrong." he tells him while he gets a nod in return from the Sage Dragon.

Belserion nodded his head, **"Well, either way, safe travels my friend."** he told the blonde. Naruto nodded his head and proceeded to leave.

 **XxX 3 weeks Later XxX**

He walked through the darkness in search of his enemies. It was rumored that the dragon's he called enemy we're passing through underneath this Forsaken Cave System and he was tasked to find them and find out what they were up t and report it to the dragons he led as well as the dragon slayer's under his command. He then noticed a perculiar smell that had appeared in his senses. It was unique in its own wa as there was only one creature in the world that could smell like this, a dragon. So the rumor's were true after all. He noticed that the smell was getting stronger with each passing moment as he walked deeper and deeper into the darkness.

Then the sounds from the dragons up ahead reached his ear's. As faint as the dragons spoke he could hear them clearly in a way that seemed to be similar to them being right in front of him, **"I know that the Dragon Slayer approaches. When he arrives we will kill him and the girl so don't feed me that bullshit about him being powerful. The humans will fall to us and son we will rule this world as we rightfully should."** a voice stated.

A deeper voice growled at the speaker, **"And you should know you place beneath us crystal dragon. If it weren't for us you would have fallen to the dragon slayer's long ago. So how about you shut up and do as I order you to do. Understood Animus?"** the dragon growled out.

The apparent Animus gave a snort, **"And you should know that you of all do not order me around Kinshikima. What would your beloved Hei Lei think when he hears you ordering us around like some human?"** he questioned only to get a snort in response.

A familiar voice spoke up as it got a whiff of his scent, **"He's here. Release the girl."** the dragon ordered as Naruto walked around the corner.

The little girl, no older than four years old spotted him and ran towards him "Help! Please help me!" she cried out in fear, her short brown hair waving gently behind her while a small patch was tied up with a lovely red ribbon. However, before Naruto could rush over and save her... a long winding tail struck her getting a yell from the small girl as she fell to the ground mortally wounded.

Zirconis smirked as Kinshikima stepped forward with his tongue snaking through her jaws as she licked her lips in anticipation, **"This turned out perfectly. That little girl would never be able to satisfy my appetite. However a human as large as you might fit the bill."** she said darkly.

Naruto felt his magic burst from his body, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I am the Slayer of Dragon's. I have been named Acnologia the Destroyer for having been the first human to slay a dragon. I vow to wipe your unclean kind from this world." he growled out as a purple cloud of magic surrounded him.

Evidently the dragon's didn't take kindly to being looked down on and each gave loud roars as they charged forward to do battle. Naruto wasn't idle either as he ran forward with his fist encased with blue energy. With a powerful jump his fist connected with the Jade Dragon's face and stooped him cold as Naruto landed on his head before he kicked off and launched himself at a extremely large black colored dragon with sapphire colored eyes where he coated his foot in his magic before he did a perfectly executed roundhouse to the dragon's face sending it skidding back.

Once more leaping into action he quickly grabbed Zirconis by the tail and using his immense raw strength started to drag him in a circular motion as he easily lifted the dragon up above him before he slammed the green dragon into the one who had struck down the child no older than his dear daughter Kushina or his son Itachi. The two dragon's crashed into a large rock formation and roared in pain as they landed. Naruto however advanced towards Animus, quite obvious as to who he was due to the crystal's on his back, and begun to engage him in combat. Naruto jumped into the air and drove his fist into the dragon causing it to fly back from the powerful blow. The other's quickly recovered and charged the blonde, intent on tearing him apart. Kicking Shruikan he watched as the dragon crashed into a wall hard.

At the same time he stopped Zirconis and the fourth dragon's with his bare hands before he grabbed their bottom jaws and spun around while throwing the two giant beasts away with ease. As the dragon's recovered he drew his head back and gave a roar. The winds heeded his call and a massive cyclone wrapped around the dragon pulling the air from its lungs. Not letting up he called upon his Wind Magic and breathed out several deep breathes that formed into Wind Copies of himself. Running towards the twister they each repeated the same actions as their creator and the twister grew more powerful.

The dragon gripped its throat for several seconds before it collapsed. Seeing its comrade in mortal peril the second dragon opens its wings and takes to the sky, however Naruto doesn't let it go as he makes his way up the struggling dragon's back. Calling on his magic once again he finds the soft spot at the back of the neck and gives a roar as he punches the spot with hi full power, easily severing the dragon's neck from spine as he causes the dense bones to snap under the power of his blow. The blonde jumps into the air just as the dragon crashes to the ground shaking it where he lands on the now cooling corpse of his enemy.

One down, three to go. Naruto looks left and rolls out of the way just in time for Zirconis to slam a fist down at the spot where he last stood at as Naruto draws his head back, filling his belly with his magic, "Take this " **Moon Dragon's Roar"** he yells out as he releases a powerful blast of silver colored energy from his mouth. The energy slams into Zirconis and leave the green reptile no chance to dodge as he takes the blast full on to his face where he bellows his agony. Naruto doesn't let up and covers both his hands with his magic, "I'm not done yet! Now take this, " **Moon Dragon's Silver Rebirth Explosion"** he yells out as he releases a powerful twister of silver colored energy that slams into the dragon before it slams him into the ground.

Zirconis' wing snaps as he is sent rolling, but before he could rise to challenge Naruto once again he appears right in front of him, "You're dead!" he roars out as he grasps the dragon by the head and the raises it up, only to slam it down onto a stalagmite. The rock punches through the Jade Dragon's bottom jaw before it then pierces his skull instantly killing him. Two down, two to go. Animus gives a roar as he bulrushes Naruto and draws the blonde's attention. Naruto growls and rushes forward to kill the purple dragon. When the two meet Naruto launches a powerful right hook that sends the dragon sliding back.

When Animus regains his senses he sees Naruto suddenly reappear in front of him and launch a powerful roundhouse kick that sends him crashing into a thick wall with a roar of pain. Naruto jumps into the air coating his hand with one of his most powerful Dragon Slayer Magic's. With a yell he punches the dragon and unknowingly somehow rips half of the beasts soul from its body leaving it in a half dead state and Animus then collapsed seemingly dead in front of Naruto. Three down, one to go. Shruikan sees that his comrades are dead, and gives his last battle-cry as he rushes at Naruto.

However Naruto was already expecting this. The blond dragon slayer easily tackles Shruikan and the two crash through a column by the other dead dragon's and the dragon slayer pins the stunned dragon. Naruto draws a fist back and slams it into the dragon's jaw. Raising a foot his then slams it down on the dragon, and then a loud crack is heard as he seemingly broke the beasts neck. Cracking his neck, Naruto doesn't take a chance and quickly crushes the dragon's head underfoot where blood sprays into the air and covers several meters of the ground around him with dragon blood.

The four dragon's bodies are smoking from their battle against Naruto as he climbs off of the dead dragon and he walks over to the little girls prone body. He forces himself not to cry as he gazes upon her body with a saddened look, "I'm sorry that I was unable to protect you... you who isn't even older than my own children, my daughter especially... Kushina. I'm sure you would have been good friends if you met." he said as he placed her in a more desirable position with her hands crossed over her chest. He notices the ribbon beside her head and shakes his head. He then places it in her hair and ties it, "There you go... a proper burial for you little one." he told her softly as he stood up.

Walking away he growls deeply as he ignores the bodies of the dead dragon's, "I swear to you that I will avenge you, and anyone else who has suffered by the talon's of a dragon, by killing all the dragon's that fight to harm our people. There will not be any left as I will ensure that they will no longer draw breath." he vows as he leaves.

However unbeknownst to him, he had indeed left a survivor in his wake. Animus opened his eyes weakly. His left arm and wing was broken. His spine was given untold injuries, and he couldn't feel his legs. Hell even one of his horns was broken off sometime during his hasty defeat against the dragon slayer, **"A-Acnologia... No... I-I'm not ready to die... not yet."** he wheezes out weakly. He stops as he notices something off about the girl **, "Hold on... the girl still draws breath..."** he says quietly. He then looks up at her face, **"Please child, tell me your name. Do so, and we might survive this... together as one."** he says to her.

The little girl weakly opens her eyes and speaks in a small quiet tone, "S-Sonya..." she tells him.

Meanwhile

Naruto was enraged, no... he was beyond rage now... he wanted to end it all. However the only silver lining was that in order for this to happen he needed to wipe out all the dragon's as he had vowed. However there was a drawback. A large portion of the dragon's that remained were his friends, and not to mention just last week he had received a report that nearly a dozen or so Dragon Slayer's had turned to the opposing army and had given their allegiance to the dragon's wanting to take over the world. He needed to speak with his family. He needed to see them, their smiles and happiness. He needed a anchor so that he wouldn't lose his mind.

Currently the truth about Naruto's emotion's was that he was in turmoil and couldn't decide on whether or not to do as his mind ordered him to do. A thought soon came to the blonde's mind. Zeref. The man was heralded as one of the smartest men in the world currently and knew just about everything that dealt with magic. He was a possible cure to his possible descent into madness. With that thought on his mind he decided to do something that would spell doom for the dragon race as a whole, nd would mark him as the enemy of humanity for over four centuries. He would speak with Zeref and see if he could cure his mind from the plaguing thoughts he was having.

* * *

 **Now I have decided to change up the type and I think you will like it as I have looked over a large amount of the reviews. I have changed it up and decided to give him two separate types of Dragon Slayer Magic rather than the diverse set I gave him in one of the previous chapter's. Also the reason I am doing this is the real Acnologia must have used a Magic Type that dealt with Astronomical Properties which is why he was capable of making the stars themselves crash down to earth causing untold amounts of carnage thus the reason for him now having only two types of magic.**

 **Now he will still have some of his minor abilities (Rasengan, Rasenshuriken, and some other's) but don't expect me to just continuously spam them out and have him shout "Believe it!' every time he does something. He is a Grey/Neutral Naruto so he really doesn't give a fuck about anybody except himself for the most part. Now around the time of the 'Zero Arc' I will start off as a major time-skip and thus bring in Mavis and Zera (Who will be ALIVE) and once the arc is complete I will move on to a more modern arc and will write his arrival at Tenrou and then I will write the seven year time-skip and we will move on to the Eclipse battle shortly after.**

 **Now another difference will be that Irene will be with Erza as her mother in the fairy Tail Guild with Anna arriving shortly after the Grand Magic Games so they can reconnect. I know it doesn't go well with the original plot, but hey it's Fanfiction we can do whatever we want with a story on the site.**

 **Sun/Moon Dragon Slayer Magic Spell's Naruto will know in the story.**

 **Dragon's: Roar**

 **Dragon's: Iron/Hard/Breakdown/Demolition Fist**

 **Dragon's: Wing Attack**

 **Dragon's: Sword Horn**

 **Dragon's: Crushing Fang**

 **Dragon's Talon**

 **Dragon's: Claw**

 **Sun/Moon** **Dragon's: Silk**

 **Moon** **Dragon's: Lunar Ray**

 **Moon** **Dragon's: Dawn Nova**

 **Moon** **Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Lunar Justice (Naruto forms a blade of Moon Dragon Slayer Magic and strikes his enemy)**

 **Moon** **Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Ray's of Heavenly Freedom (Much like his Lunar Ray, this technique releases several dozen blasts of Moon Dragon Slayer Magic at the enemy. The difference is that these rays resemble a spear more than a ray)**

 **Moon** **Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Eternal Flare** **(Naruto causes the stars themselves to crash to the earth and cause catastrophic damage)**

 **Moon** **Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Rising Pillar's of Justice (Naruto releases a Dragon Roar at his enemy, instead of rushing the enemy the roar races to the sky, splinter's off and falls to the earth causing massive amounts of damage)**

 **Moon Dragon Slayer Secret Art:** ** **New Moon Rebirth Explosion (Toneri's Silver Wheel Rebirth Explosion)****

 **Moon Dragon Slayer Secret Art:** ** **Full Moon Rebirth Explosion (Toneri's Golden Wheel Rebirth Explosion, But weaker as it doesn't cut moons in half)****

 ** **Enchantments-****

 ** **-Claws of the New Moon-**** ** _ **Enhances Strength**_**

 ** **-Rage of the Half Moon-**** ** _ **Enhances**_** _ **Speed**_

 **Sun Dragon's: Great Fire Annihilation**

 **Sun Dragon's: Blast Wave Wild Dance**

 **Sun Dragon's: Brilliant Sun (Like Natsu's Brilliant Flame except with Blue Flames)**

 **Sun Dragon's Solar Body (Think Laxus's Lightning body but with flames instead)**

 ** **Sun Dragon's: Great Fireball****

 **Sun D** **ragon Slayer Secret Art:** **Hell's Wrath (Creates several pillars of golden flames)**

 **Sun** **Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Rebirth of Nirvana (Naruto clasps his hands together and slams them down on top of a enemies head and sends them crashing to the ground. Once they crash into the earth a powerful pillar of flames erupts up from the ground wounding the target.)**

 **Sun** **Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Great Fire Destruction**

 **Sun** **Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Dragon Flame Blast Caterwaul Wild Wave (Naruto releases large waves of flame from his mouth which form a spiraling ring of flame, however just as it comes into contact with its target a dragon's head emerges from the front of the flame and strike the target dealing more damage than what is expected)**

 **Sun** **Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Dragon Flame Caterwaul (Madara's technique from his fight with the 5 Kage)**


	33. Chapter 33-Children of the Legendary 3

**Hello everybody. New story idea I will begin on later. This is a Naruto x Fairy Tail Crossover with minor Pokémon things mixed in. Now I am going to explain what I am implementing from the Pokémon world. As anyone who has seen or played Pokémon knows that there are sets of Legendary Pokémon, 2-3-4 apiece for each Legendary set depending on the Legendary Pokémon set, for the Pokémon world. I am going to bring in 3 specific Legendary Pokémon from the Pokémon world and turn them into Dragon's, yes that is correct Dragon's.**

 **The 3 I have in mind are from one of the newer generation's, but have been around since the beginning generations. The 3 I have in mind are Groudon, Kyogre, and Rayquaza the Legendary Continental, Sea, and Sky High Pokémon. For their Dragon Slayer's I am having Naruto be Rayquaza's Dragon Slayer since he is Wind/Air/Sky and Rayquaza is said to match both Kyogre and Groudon without going all out. Now additionally Raquaza is also a Electric based Pokémon so Naruto will also know Electric based techniques, but not so many as to where he will be considered OP.**

 **Now for these techniques I am going to call them something like "Sky Dragon's Discharge" and then the technique will be electric in form but not as powerful as one would be if Laxus were to use it.** **I am going to say this once, but everybody knows that in the final battle between Naruto and Sasuke that Naruto was holding back so much that even just the thought of going all out against Sasuke he would have beaten him with frightening ease.** **And before you ask I am going to answer the unspoken question you will have.**

 **Naruto is not born in the Naruto-verse as he will be born in the Fairy Tail universe. There is no Nine Tailed Demon Fox sealed inside of him, he will be able to use Rasengan and Rasenshuriken as well as Lightning based techniques. No there will be no Six Paths Sage Mode or regular Sage Mode for that matter. No where in this story will he call upon the forbidden Sexy Jutsu, Harem Jutsu, Reverse Harem Jutsu, or even any form of perverse technique. So don't ask me to implement them into the story. No there will be no harem(s) for Sasuke, as Naruto will be the one with the Harem.**

 **As for dear ol' Sasuke, he will be Groudon's Dragon Slayer due to his affinity to Fire but since Groudon is also Earth/Ground he could be considered a Lava Dragon Slayer at times in the story. So yes Sasuke will have Ground/Earth based techniques he will use in the story along with Fire as well as Lava based Techniques. And before you even ask me I will answer you before anyting. No Naruto and Sasuke are not from the Naruto-verse as they will be born in the Fairy Tail universe. Sasuke will not be capable of using Lightning based techniques and no he will not have the sharingan eye.**

 **As for Kyogre's Dragon Slayer I am going to have that be Juvia due to her extremely high affinity and connection to Water. Anyways with the rant over enjoy the story.**

* * *

 _Summary: Change is coming, and it isn't a good change. The Legendary 3 Dragon's have felt it necessary to step out of the limelight and do something they never thought they would do and teach a human their magic. The blonde brat was good at everything he set his mind to and was smart in his own right. The black haired child was arrogant as his father, but fought with a purpose. The little girl was quiet and usually kept to herself. They would teach their children through doing and would see they knew right from wrong. For Rayquaza the blonde was happy to go with him. Groudon took the arrogant child with a mean streak while Kyogre took the little girl. Now they are done training and are on their own as their parents have left them. Not knowing where they are or why they left they each set out to get the answers they desire. Come along, the games have only just begun._

 _Powerful Naruto-Sasuke-Juvia, Naruto x Juvia x Erza x Mirajane, Natsu x Lisanna, Sasuke x Meredy_

* * *

 **x791**

Sasuke looked at his, somewhat decent, friend as she stood atop her mothers head from his own father's head. He didn't like what their friendship had come to, but to see his father's victory through he would fight any and all who stood in his way. For Juvia it was the same. She respected Sasuke due to his desire to protect his comrades and those he cared for. The second their parents showed up it was like nothing mattered to him anymore. The only thing that could prevent this cataclysmic battle from happening was if her boyfriend came along with his own father and helped her fight Sasuke into submission.

Truth be told not even the two of them together could match Naruto, much like the both of their parents matching the blonde man's father in a all out battle. However if she knew her boyfriend, which she did rather well, then he would wait until his own father showed up from wherever he was in the world to quell his own sibling to stop the fight between her and Sasuke. However on the other hand this would allow her to get all the pent up anger and hatred she had for Sasuke, not as a person but as her mother's rival own student, that she had built up over the time they knew each other. In all honestly wasn't a bad person, she just didn't like him.

However these two's parents were not the only ones to have returned. If they weren't mistaken Igneel himself had come back and took his fight against Acnologia to the heavens where Naruto's father was said to have dominion over, something that was being ignored by the heavenly dragon. Juvia gave a sigh, "Well at least we knew that this time would always come. It was only a matter of time before it happened." she stated.

Sasuke nodded his head, "Yeah. To be honest I never thought that it would actually come, but then again it was just hope that kept the fight off for so long. That and the fact our parents were not in their old lairs where they raised us." he stated.

Juvia cracked her knuckles, "Let's just get started before Uncle Rayquaza shows up and takes the spotlight with Naruto-kun." she said.

Sasuke snorted, "Are you worried that I might just enjoy this fight more than I should?" he questioned her.

Juvia shook her head, "No... well yeah actually yeah I am, but you forget I have a son to feed." she told him.

Sasuke gave a blank face, "Oh yeah that's right... I also have a daughter I need to feed when I get home..." he grumbled out. Why did they have to have kids when such a opportunity appeared, they were cursed. He just hoped that Meredy would hold off on his punishment. Not very likely.

* * *

 **x?-Unknown Island**

The world was plagued by war, terrible war. The powers that made the world spin had been fighting so hard that entire continents were left barren. However three beings of immense power stayed out of it. These three were not humans or fairies, but they were a part of a different population, Dragons. You see it was the entire species of dragons that was waging this pointless war and destroying countless lives for what they believed in, but it also had a negative effect as well on their own population. Soon, at least a dozen years or so their species would be on the verge of extinction. That is why these three dragon's had gathered on a unknown island with a solitary tree in the middle.

These three Dragon's were known as the Legendary 3 dragon's due to their supreme control over their elements. They were Groudon the Continental Dragon said to be able to expand entire continents if he wished with a single step, Kyogre the Sea and Glacial Dragon said to expand the sea's and ice caps just by swimming, and finally Rayquaza the Sky High Dragon said to control any form of wind or storm and could match his siblings if they fought all out on his own. Well technically speaking Rayquaza is the peace keeper for when his siblings get out of hand in one of their bouts with one another and to the point human lives are in danger. They sit in a small huddle with Groudon on the left, Rayquaza in the middle (Probably to keep them separated), and Kyogre on the right.

Groudon is a massive, bipedal dragon covered in deep crimson, segmented plates of thick skin that act as armor, with its underside, spikes, and teeth being black. He has a gray underside and large spikes that run along the sides of its head, body, and tail. His eyes, the inside of its mouth, and the enlarged openings between its armor plating glow bright yellow, and his irises are a bright red. Groudon also has four claws on each hand, as well as four dozer-like blades on the end of is large tail, and three claws on each foot with gray markings under the feet. He also has blue stripes inside the seams of its armor plating which can only be seen when Groudon is glowing with power.

There is a golden Ω symbol is shown on his forearms that draws in heat from the surroundings and add to his already baffling power. The energy that fills Groudon pours forth as magma, and it burns with such an extreme temperature that Groudon's body is always shimmering with the haze of heat. His wings are in the same design with jagged edges coming from them where they connect to his body at the arms. Groudon rarely takes flight, but when he does volcanoes around the world are said to erupt simultaneously. In the middle between him and his other sibling is the peace keeper, Rayquaza. The Legendary Storm Dragon of Heaven.

Rayquaza is a large, green, serpentine Dragon. His head is long with a Δ symbol on his forehead. His eyes contain yellow pupils and red irises, and black, tree-like markings trail behind his eyes. He has red lips and teeth that are gold, and the gold lines connect to those on its lower horns, which take on a broad, triangular shape. On his back are a set of bat-like wings to help him fly about in the air. He has two upper horns longer with a gold line running over them in a V shape, and each upper horn has another glowing tendril that ends in a circular shape with a spike.

Along the length of Rayquaza's body are golden, glowing orbs placed where ring patterns appear to be. His chin, part of the neck, and parts of his serpentine body are black in color. The fins running along his body are marked with gold lines; the fins on his tail are entirely yellow and substantially longer. Particles stream from the long tendrils that extend from Rayquaza's jutting jaw; these particles can control the density and humidity of the air, allowing Rayquaza to manipulate the weather. Rayquaza's green hide sparkles with an emerald-like quality. Next to him is his remaining sibling, Kyogre. The Legendary Dragon of the Sea.

Kyogre is a massive whale-like Dragon with two big pectoral fins that also double as wings, each with four white square-shaped nails. The markings on her pectoral fins slightly change to form "α" symbol on them, which connect to Kyogre's outer nails with red markings connecting the inner nails. Kyogre has a deep blue body and a white chin area with two small spikes protruding under it. Above each eye are two white, oval-shaped spots. Kyogre also has light blue stripes around the chin, her eyes glow yellow with orange irises and orange-red pupils, dorsal fins, and torso. These stripes glow when Kyogre is brimming with power.

Kyogre's tail is tattered with four trailing parts, the inner ones being smaller than the outer, and her eyes are small, yellow, and shadowed with black. Every part of Kyogre's body that seems to be white is actually partially translucent, with the large ovals on her head actually connected to translucent markings stretching from her tail to her forehead, where another "α" symbol is formed. The trailing parts of Kyogre's tail have a thin and hardly noticeable translucent webbing, and the areas between her pectoral fin markings are also translucent. The translucent parts of Kyogre's body reveal organ-like structures that glow with a mysterious light.

Kyogre also has a large "organ" at the center of her body, two smaller ones aligned with the large oval markings, and two more located in her pectoral fins. Throughout all known history, Kyogre is said to have widened the seas by a large margin simply by taking a swim. Kyogre gave a yawn, **"So brother, tell me again why you have called us to this location that is in the middle of nowhere?"** she asked him.

Groudon gave a groan, **"If you had listened the first time I wouldn't have to repeat myself o you."** he growled out to his sister, **"And as to why I call he _both_ of you here, it is simple. Our kind is in threat of wiping itself off the face of the earth. Those fools think that the way to end the issue is through their Dragon Slayer's is right, but it isn't. That plan will backfire like nothing ever before seen by our kind." **he said seriously.

Kyogre felt herself straighten a these words as her brother continued to speak. Groudon looked to the sky, **"If my hunch is correct then we don't have much time until one of the humans gets drunk off their power and eradicates our people."** he sated as he looked down at his siblings, **"However I have also heard of rumors that some dragon's have even taken in orphan children and have begun to teach them how to use Dragon Slayer Magic."** he stated getting wide eyes from both of his siblings. The news that their kin would do such a thing was certainly a shock, but it seemed as if there was more to this than meets the eye.

Rayquaza narrowed his eyes at his brother, **"What are you saying Groudon, that we should follow in their footsteps and create child soldiers to fight in a war children do not belong in? If so I will have no part in this, DO YOU HEAR ME BROTHER?!"** he roared out causing the heavens themselves to shake from his power and anger.

Kyogre growled in agreement as she looked to the Continental Dragon, **"Why would our kind do such a horrible thing? If that is true then we will find those who have taken in a child student and destroy them before they let the child get to the front lines of a battle."** she said angered.

Groudon shook his head, **"No you misunderstand the words I mean to speak. The dragon's who have taken on children as their students have apparently adopted them as foster children. They teach them their magic due to the fact they have grown close to the child. Not only that they teach them to read, write, and any other form of learning humans use. That is not all. From what I have heard, there is a plan to send them through some type of machine to propel them many years into the future with their children."** he told them.

Rayquaza narrowed his eyes, **"I am sensing a "but" here brother."** he stated.

Groudon nodded his head, **"Indeed. Now on the other hand once they go through the time portal they will leave their children on their own until a time when they are needed most. I suspect with the humans rising star Acnologia, they will be gunning for him due to the fact he created a spell that enables him to take over the body of a dragon which he can couple with his Dragon Slayer Magic. We on the other hand will ignore them and their petty squabbles with Acnologia."** he old his siblings.

Kyogre narrowed her eyes again, **"Oh and do tell us what it is we will be doing brother?"** she asked him.

Groudon gave a growl, **"Shut up and let me speak. I do not interrupt you when you speak so give me the same courtesy."** he growled out.

Kyogre snorted, **"Well I wouldn't interrupt you if you got to the point already brother."** she growled in return.

Groudon took a step towards his sister, **"I would if you would shut your mouth. See this is why we do not get along. It is due to the fact that you think that just because you are a female and have supreme control over your element that we as your siblings are beneath you. Well guess what, we are not beneath you. We are all equal in terms of raw power and control over our elements. You are just upset because you are stuck with what you have rather than all of our abilities. Yours, mine, and Rayquaza's power is enough to level every stretch of land on this planet and you want it all for your selfish desires."** he growled out.

Rayquaza gave a roar, **"ENOUGH OF THIS NONSENSE!"** causing his siblings to actually stumble as he exhorted his power. He looked to Kyogre, **"You shut the hell up right now or I will end you, sibling or not."** he growled at his now cowering sister as he then looked to his stoic brother, **"And you, get to the point of why we should have Dragon Slayer's learn our magic. I am tired of hearing you bicker like newborn human babes over their mother's teat so they can feed."** he stated as he gave a huff and sat back on his haunches once more.

Groudon took a deep breath to calm himself and continued, **"Thank you brother, always the one to do what we cannot. Anyways as I was saying. If we took in a Dragon Slayer of our own and followed this rumored plan we can save ourselves the misfortune of being killed and having the balance of the world thrown off. That is what I propose we do my dear siblings."** he told them honestly.

Kyogre gave a sigh, **"While I admit I do not like the idea, it does have some merit to it. Very well I will go along with this plan of yours and get a child to teach my magic to as a Dragon Slayer."** she stated.

Rayquaza snorted, **"Oh please I already decided I would take a slayer when he first mentioned the idea to us. I have ye to decide on where I should fetch a Dragon Slayer from."** he stated honestly.

Groudon nodded his head, **"While I agree with you on that my brother, the question still remains on where we should get a child that could be a proper Dragon Slayer from?"** he asked.

Kyogre gave a wry grin, **"Boy's I have just the idea."**

* * *

 **x?**

Rayquaza groaned as the blonde haired nuisance-duh-err-uh child fell from the air once again as he failed to complete the spell. Why oh why did he ever go along with the plan to teach a human child his magic in the form of Dragon Slayer Magic?... oh wait... he remembered, and it was a extremely stupid reason since nobody had ever found out where he lived due to him constantly moving around the world. Oh well, beggars can't be chooser's as the humans always said. He gave a growl, **"Again boy, and do it right."** he ordered the boy.

The young child, no older than five to seven, nodded his head "Yes papa." he said as he begun to slowly float in the air once again. The boy was a young blonde haired boy with sapphire blue eyes, spikey blonde hair that was as golden as the sun itself covered the top of his head and there were six whisker marks on his cheeks with three marks on both cheeks. He didn't have much in the way of clothes other then a pair of ruined khaki's his father managed to get for him after he traded one of his scales for the clothes. Around his neck was a green crystal necklace with two small claws on either side of the jewel.

Rayquaza watched the child begin to move through the air with more ease than before and couldn't help but grin in satisfaction, **"Good, very good my son. It seems that you have finally mastered the art of flight like your old man has."** he praised. Finally almost two years of teaching the seven, now nine, year old boy how to fly had paid off. It really seemed as if the old human saying that patience was a virtue really was indeed a virtue. He had been watching the boy hover in the air only to fall to the ground time and again for two years now. It seemed his son had truly wanted to master his ability to fly.

Then again the blonde was nearly three years older than the other dragon slayer's, even those with the five who were going through the gate to head to the future, and he had way more Magic Power than all of them combined. Then again he was the son of Acnologia himself so it was no surprise. It was quite the shock when Acnologia had begun his search he had run into the man and explained what was going on and Acnologia told him to meet him in a undisclosed location. Not really trusting the man he had Acnologia swear a Blood Oath to the Dragon's that he wouldn't form any type of trap when they met.

Acnologia immediately swore the oath and the next day they met. Acnologia had brought a child with him and told the boy that he would be Rayquaza's true son from hence forth. The boy broke down into tears and started calling Acnologia his father, and it hit Rayquaza... Acnologia was willing to let his own son be raised as a Dragon Slayer so he wouldn't hurt him later on in life. Acnologia had explained that he was slowly losing his hold on his humanity and wanted to spare his son his wrath for when the day he did lose it, and wanted him as far away from him as possible so he wouldn't be exposed to such a darkness.

To explain what a Blood Oath to the Dragon's was to basically swear on your soul hat the promise that was made was kept to the letter. Failure to keep such a promise would result in a almost constant pain through the rest of ones life and one would even suffer throughout all of the afterlife in most agonizing pain, forever. Apparently the boy's mother Anna Heartfilia agreed with him and had agreed with his plan to give their son to Rayquaza to raise and teach magic to. His son smiled at te praise from his father. Wow... it sounded so weird to the dragon to be called a father.

Anyways the young child was grinning happily at his father's praise as e ran over to the dragon, "So what do I learn next papa?" he asked excitedly.

Rayquaza grinned at his son, **"Now... I teach you everything that you need to know to be my Dragon Slayer."** he told the boy.

His son cocked his head to the side, "Like what?" he questioned.

Rayquaza grinned bigger, **"Naruto my boy I am going to teach you how to use the power of the heavens themselves to do things many would consider a miracle. Then I am going to teach you two extremely powerful spells. One of which just so happens to be my signature technique, the Dragon Ascent."** he told is now named son Naruto. Well the Heavenly Storm Dragon had nearly four years left to teach and raise is son left, he best make the most of them.

* * *

 **x?**

Rayquaza wouldn't admit it, but he was feeling heartbroken by what he was about to do. He hadn't meant to grow as close to Naruto as he had, but now he actually thought of Naruto as his own son. He was thirteen right now, his birthday was yesterday and they had just celebrated it together. But all to soon had the day gone by and now he was about to head towards the portal to take him forward in time with the others and the young Dragon Slayer's. For Naruto's birthday Rayquaza had gathered his siblings and their own children as well as the other Dragon's and their slayer's, all of which were younger than Naruto by several years.

Naruto had never smiled so much as he did on that day. He got along very well with his sister's Dragon Slayer, Juvia her name was, astoundingly. The poor girl was a blushing mess when she left with Kyogre, but she was a sweet child nevertheless. The other one, Sasuke, not so much. Sasuke was a little prick to just about all of the other children as well as is own son. Rayquaza had never felt so mad at a human before, but the boy was just that in the end-a boy. Groudon had never been so thoroughly embarrassed in his near 343,143 years of life and had thoroughly reminded the boy of his place very quickly. They had left soon afterwards due to this.

The five other dragon slayer's were... strange in their own way, but then again so was Naruto. There were four little boys and one young girl. The four boys were little tykes like Naruto was and little Wendy was a very sweet girl. Naruto got along well with Natsu, got into a scuffle with young Gajeel. Pranked the opposing elements Sting and Rogue, who had never figured out it was him as he pointed at Gajeel who got beat up because of it. Naruto got punished by his father for that and confessed it was him and then got beat up by the two boys in return who apologized to Gajeel. Wendy just kept to herself and played with young Juvia, who was eleven, while smiling.

However the real treat was him hugging his mother who took it upon herself to teach the younger Dragon Slayer's how to read and write. He had never seen Naruto so happy than when he was hugging his mother, Natsu got jealous due to this. And now it was time for him to travel through space and time and abandon is son in a era they had no knowledge of or about. All part of the plan. Rayquaza looked to his son with a smile, he wouldn't even remember walking through the portal, that much was foreseen by Anna and the dragon's. Couldn't have them spouting out things about the past after all. Only small things about the past would be remembered.

Things that were fun, happy and enjoyable were remembered. Acnologia had wiped the boy's memories of him a literal day before he nearly wiped out the entirety of Dragon-kind. Anna was upset at this. Naruto would never remember unless the blocks on his memory were removed, highly unlikely. Grabbing the boy by the nape of his shirt he lifted him onto his back and stared ahead as the gate finally opened. Rayquaza stepped ahead of the group, volunteering to go first through the gate in case of any type of opposition on the other side. The ground shook with each step he took, the Heavenly Dragon narrowed his eyes in uncertainty.

However his son gave a whimper, "Dad, what are we going to do when we get to the other side?" he asked the green dragon.

Rayquaza looked back, **"We will cross that hurtle when we get to it my son. For now, keep forging ahead and don't look back."** he told the newly turned teenager as he turned to face the gate which had fully opened. Shaking his head Rayquaza took the first step forward.

* * *

 **July 7, x777: Midnight**

Toma E. Fiore stood in front of the Eclipse Gate with a large portion of his guard's as well as the descendent of the Heartfilia Family who had knowledge of the Eclipse Gate which explained about a event that would happen on this specific date. Layla had already opened the gate, all that remained was for them to wait for whatever was to come to arrive. However, what everyone didn't expect was for the ground to start shaking. It was like a heartbeat. ***BOOM***... shake... ***BOOM***... shake... ***BOOM***...shake... ***BOOM***...shake... ***BOOM***...shake... they felt their eyes widen when a large shadow begun to emerge from the great white expanse from the portal.

Toma felt his heart stop, "My eyes... do they deceive me?" he questioned as he watched the shadow begin to take shape.

Layla gulped, "Have I doomed this world?" she questioned. Rayquaza's head begun to emerge from the expanse of the portal and he looked down.

One of the guards gave a loud exclamation of, "My god it's humungous!" as the green dragon marched forward.

Another hesitantly looked to the man, "How are we supposed to fight something like this?" in a shaky voice

He nodded his head and continued to walk forward, the ground still shaking with each step he took. When he had fully emerged from the portal he gave a sigh, **"They weren't lying... the magic is more potent here than the original era."** he said quietly.

Naruto poked his head up and looked to his father, "Dad, where are we? Why is there a castle where the forest used to be? Who are these people dad, I'm scared." he said in a shaky voice.

Rayquaza looked back calmly, **"It is the future my son. Time has soared by in the blink of a eye. It was bound to happen. But, there is no need to worry. Soon the world will know of you and the abilities that I have taught you. You will be like a beacon none have ever seen, and you will guide them to a era of peace never experienced before in history."** he told the child many had finally taken notice of.

Toma felt his heart skip a beat. Did he just hear that right? A human was raised by a dragon, and taught to use his magic. So the legends of the dragons were true, they did teach humans how to use their magic, and from a young age at that. However, the solitary dragon wasn't alone as Groudon begun to make his way through the portal, the very air becoming thick with the heat his body radiated from his powerful Life-Force alone. Sasuke was seen proudly smiling atop his fathers head as they took in the sight before them. The sight of a second dragon was almost enough to shock many to death, however the wait was far from over as Kyogre came behind her brother.

The three Legendary Dragons of Heaven, Earth, and Sea stood tall with their dragon slayer's in front of the gawkers. This was followed by Igneel, Metalicana, Grandeeney, Skiadrum and finally Weisslogia. Anna walked through the gates with a calm face as she looked at the ones wo never gazed at a dragon before. It was kinda funny, but then again she grew up with dragon's practically everywhere in the sky and water. Anna gave a sigh, "Alright guy's... it is time." she said drawing everyone's attention.

As the king went to speak, Naruto looked to his mother, "What do you mean ma?" he asked her.

Anna gave a smile, "We can't have knowledge of the past given out. We have to remove certain memories from you mind to protect the current time. It' alright son, it won't hurt." she promised her son. She then took notice of Layla and smiled, "You'll take care of him for me, won't you?" she asked the blonde woman.

Layla came out of her stupor, "I'm sorry, but who are you?" she asked the woman.

Anna smiled, "My name, is Anna Heartfilia. I'm your ancestor if the keys mean anything. This is Naruto, my firstborn child. He is Rayquaza's Dragon Slayer. Third Generation from the Lacrima his father created for him to help with his magic training." she said as she helped her son off his foster father's back as the dragon growled at the guards who had their weapons at the ready. However with him doing so, they all dropped them in fright. That's right fear the Heavenly Dagon King foolish mortal's. Muahahahahaha... wait was that actually thought... yes... yes it was.

Layla of course felt shock from the information, but she then got over it, "Why, if he is your child then why would you have me look after him?" she questioned.

Anna smiled, "Because a mother always knows best." she said, "I have faith you will be able to help him become something great in the future. Besides I am not needed as of yet." she said to the woman.

Naruto looked up to his mom, "B-but mom, what about Dad-I mean Rayquaza? Won't he be able to look after me?" he asked her as he then looked at his father figure.

Rayquaza shook his head, **"It is time. We cannot wait any longer Anna. If we do the balance of the world will crumble. Cast your spell and be on thy way. We don't have the time to reminisce here."** he grumbled hurriedly.

Anna nodded her head, "Understood." she responded. She then looked to Layla, "Look after him for me. Be the mother I never could." she said as a tear rolled down her cheek as she finally cast the spell. Done the guards collapsed along with the children, all passed out as she took the memory away. The dragon's took this chance to take to the sky soaring to the heavens so they could find a good spot to drop their children off to let them go on their own adventure's. The only one that stayed behind was Rayquaza. He gave a sigh as he watched his kin soar off. Anna got worried, "Rayquaza, what's wrong? Can you not take off?" she asked him.

Rayquaza shook his head, **"No... to be honest I never thought I would ever agree to something my siblings thought of, but I did. I never thought that in my immortal life I would raise a human child and teach him magic as if he were one of my own, but I did. I never expected that of all things a human could teach me to value something as valuable as another's love... but he did. I will depart when you hear me give my final farewell to the boy."** he told her as he looked down at his son. Anna and Layla nodded their heads as Rayquaza looked to his son, **"Naruto... I am so proud of the wizard you have become. Driven, Loyal and Strong. These past few years I have spent with you were some of the happiest of my life. I know that you might think that I was the one who taught you everything, but you were my greatest teacher. Because, you taught me how to love. Never forget that."** he said as he finally took to the sky, his final words all but a whisper in the winds of a new dawn as the sun rose at the horizon.

* * *

 **July 4, x784**

It's been seven long years since the dragon's disappeared leaving their dragon slayer's on their own. Naruto had been adopted by Layla and Jude Heartfilia once she had explained who he was and his abilities. She left out the saddening farewell she heard from the Dragon King of Heaven as it still brought tears to her eyes. Naruto had met his new sister who was ten years old at time and they hit it off almost instantly. Naruto nevered lavished imself in the expensive lifestyle his adoptive human father did, but money had its high points. And now with his adoptive parents blessing, he was setting out on his own adventure wit his younger adoptive sister, Lucy.

Currently he had stopped at a magic shop for his sister so she could see if it had any Celestial Key's. She had been wanting the one for the dog as of late, and he could never find out why. She came out with a smile, "I got it, Let' skedaddle bro." she said to him happily.

Naruto snorted, "And just how much of your personal funding's did you have to dig into for that lil key sister?" he asked her.

Lucy felt her head drop, "20,000 Jewel." she responded.

Naruto shook his head, "Just be glad it wasn't golden. I mean yeah, ma gave you all 10 key's she had but that was a bit much even for the Dog Spirit." Naruto said.

Lucy blushed in embarrassment, "S-Shut up." she exclaimed.

Naruto smirked as they walked down the road, "Well I know that I'm right with that." he said. He shook his head and took a deep breath, "Come on, Fairy Tail awaits us." he said in excitement. It was something Lucy happily agreed on. They both liked the idea of joining a guild and had asked their parents when they reached adulthood to be able to join a guild, something that took their father took a bit of 'extra' convincing from their mother but in the end he relented. It was easy to understand why as the next morning him and Layla had large smiles on their faces. Bribed with sex, what a shocker... Not!

They quickly left the town of Hargeon and made their ways to Magnolia. Naruto insisted on flight as trains made him sick to his stomach, something Lucy laughed at to this day. How could someone as strong as her brother have such a big weakness to something like motion sickness? A laugh drew both Heartfilia siblings attention, "Aw come on Naruto it's not like that'll be you main mode of transportation forever." which caused them to look down at a blue cat with black tribal markings in its fur while walking on two legs like a human would. Her eyes were different color with one being golden yellow and the other forest green in color.

Naruto scowled at her, "Shut it Matatabi!" he shouted at her. One of his oldest friends, and she still teased him for that.

Lucy laughed, "I was wondering when you would catch up Mata-chan. What kept you?" she asked the feline.

Matatabi smiled, "Oh well, there was this fish market and I had to browse through the option they had. They didn't have any yellow-tail there so I left." she said with a scowl.

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Well now that the gangs all here, let's get a move on." he said with a grin on his face. With that the two siblings made their way towards Magnolia Town where the guild they had agreed to join was located. Upon arrival the two blondes were welcomed to the sight of a massive brawl. Naruto actually had to grab a glass bottle before it could hit Lucy in the face. Naruto looked to the shorter blonde, "Are we at the right guild?" he asked her.

Lucy stepped back and looked at the entrance before looking to her brother, "Yeah, we're in the right place. Why would there be a massive brawl going on though?" she questioned her brother.

Naruto shrugged, "Don't really know. Could be a number of reasons really." he responded to her. However before they could contemplate why a bar fight was happening a bottle suddenly smacked Naruto in the face. At the same time a butt naked man walked over to a blushing Lucy and asked her for her underwear. Naruto leapt into the brawl without abandon as Lucy smacked the naked man across the room for being a pervert. Naruto ducked under wave of golden flame and turned to face a pink haired teen a few years younger than him and grinned as he drew his head back. A small orb of magic appeared in front of his jaws and begun to mix.

Matching the ratios he swallowed the ball of magic before he grinned, **"Draco Meteor"** Naruto thought to himself before he released the orb from his mouth getting everyone's attention as they heard a loud **"Thoom"** sound where the orb of magic soared to the ceiling of the guild before it exploded magnificently and begun to rain down fireballs on the members of the guild. Lucy gave a shriek as she ducked under a table to avoid the fireballs with Matatabi standing under the table with her holding a fish, one she just so happened to take out of the hands of a solid blue cat holding it in his own hands earlier while licking it rather than eating it.

Er, well more like she knocked him out and took her fish so it wouldn't be ruined by the male cat. Yes that's it. She had to protect the fishies and eat them so they wouldn't be ruined by that foolish tomcat. Natsu felt is eyes widen as he jumped into the air and stated guzzling the fire down his gullet to improve his power to fight his lifetime rival Gray. However as he finished inhaling the flames he felt something strange. He couldn't help but fall to his knees gagging in pain. Lightning? He had inhaled mainly Lightning? Who did that to a man, that was so uncool. If it was that jerk Laxus, well... good job you actually pulled a fast one on Natsu.

Naruto blocked a shot to his face with the back of his hand and then turned his head and released a beam of lightning from his mouth onto, Uh... a white haired man with a iron bull arm? Elfman grinned before he said something that made Naruto nearly face palm, "Be a real man!" which caused Naruto's eye to twitch in annoyance.

Naruto drew his head back and then roughly slammed it into Elfman's head, "WHY DON'T YOU BE A REAL MAN!" loudly as Elfman was sent sailing away.

Before the fighting could get any worse, a large foot slammed onto the ground stopping all fights, **"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?"** a now shadowed giant demanded.

* * *

 **And I am going to have to stop the chapter right here. Not really in the mood to make a cliff hanger, but I was ot of idea's as I don't want to go over 8k words for this. Anyways tell me what you think and I will see you later.**

 **Techniques Naruto will know:**

 **Sky/Lightning/Storm Dragon Roar**

 **Sky/Lightning/Storm Dragon's Hard/Iron/Demolition/Breakdown/Meteor Fist**

 **Sky/Lightning/Storm Dragon's Talon**

 **Sky/Lightning/Storm Dragon's Wing Attack**

 **Sky/Lightning/Storm Dragon's Jaw**

 **Sky Dragon's Rasengan**

 **Sky Dragon's Rasenshuriken**

 **Sky Dragon's Tornado**

 **Sky Dragon's Shuriken**

 **Lightning Dragon's Black Panther**

 **Lightning Dragon's Lightning Cutter**

 **Lightning Dragon's Spiral Thunder Spear**

 **Lightning Dragon's Lightning Chain**

 **Storm Dragon's Draco Meteor (Naruto gather's a Combination of Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic combined with his minor knowledge on Fire Magic and combines them into a orb which he swallows and then releases from his mouth into the sky where it explodes releasing beams down from the sky to rain down on his target)**

 **Storm Dragon's Shock Wave (Naruto strikes the target with a quick jolt of electricity. This attack never misses.)**

 **Storm Dragon's Heavenward Halberd**

 **Storm Dragon's Shock Sphere (Naruto gather's his magic and releases several orbs of condensed electricity)**

 **Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Dragon Ascent (As Rayquaza's Dragon Slayer Naruto has learnt his father's signature technique. After soaring upward, Naruto attacks his target by dropping out of the sky at high speeds causing a massive explosion. However the backlash leaves him temporarily weakened.)**

 **Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Raging Thunder**

 **Dragon Slayer Secret Art: End Game (Due to his father's constant interference with his siblings he has managed to learn his technique that always ends their squabbles, the End Game. This technique seals away any form of energy within a 100 meter radius be it Magic or Natural and releases it into the atmosphere to replenish the worlds diminishing resources such as tree's, ice, or even magic supply.)**

 **Primal Reversion (This is Naruto's Drive Spell and with it he is as powerful as his own Dragon Slayer counterparts Sasuke and Juvia where he can easily beat them if they were at full power).**

 **Dragonforce (The pinnacle of Dragon Slayer Magic. It gives any Dragon Slayer with the ability to use this technique the equivalent amount of power to that of any Dragon in existence. However with Rayquaza, he takes it a step further and enhances this ability with his own energy where Naruto actually takes on some of his characteristics.)**

 **Flight (Like his father Naruto has learnt the ability to fly. Depending on how much magic he uses depends on how fast he flies through the air. Due to the constant bickering between Sasuke and Juvia he has to separate them much like how his father does with his uncle Groudon and aunt Kyogre and thus has developed a spell for his flight named Extreme Speed. With this spell combined with his Spell End Game he is able to quell any fight they get into.)**

 **Flight: Extreme Speed (Naruto takes to the sky and flies at blinding speeds towards his target. Upon reaching the target he strikes them up to 30 times across the body before he flies off in the blink of a eye. Coupled with his End Game spell, this technique never misses its target.)**

* * *

 **Techniques Sasuke will know:**

 **Earth/Fire/Lava Dragon's Roar**

 **Earth/Fire/Lava Dragon's Hard/Iron/Demolition/Breakdown/Meteor Fist**

 **Earth/Fire/Lava Dragon's Talon**

 **Earth/Fire/Lava Dragon's Wing Attack**

 **Earth/Fire/Lava Dragon's Jaw**

 **Earth Dragon's Earth Flow Spears (A much weaker version of his father's Precipice Blades)**

 **Earth Dragon's Ground Gladius (Sasuke forces a large spire of earth to rise from the ground.)**

 **Earth Dragon's Rock Wall**

 **Earth Dragon's Mud Flow River**

 **Fire Dragon's Dragon Flame Spear**

 **Fire Dragon's Great Fireball**

 **Fire Dragon's Great Dragon Fire**

 **Fire Dragon's Flame Cutter (A fire version of the Chidori)**

 **Lava Dragon's Lava Plume (Sasuke torches everything around him with an inferno of scarlet flames)**

 **Lava Dragon's Solar Beam (In this two step attack Sasuke gather's Light from the sun and then fires it as a concentrated beam at his enemy)**

 **Lava Dragon's Streaming Scorch Rock**

 **Lava Dragon's Floral Mountain**

 **Dragon Slayer Secret Art Precipice Blades (As the Dragon Slayer of the Continental Dragon Groudon Sasuke has managed to learn his father's signature technique. Sasuke forces his control over the land itself to manifest as he forces molten rock to push out of the earth at high speed where upon contact with a target the blades of rock explode with devastating force.)**

 **Dragon Slayer Secret Art Devastating Expansion (While not as efficient as using this technique as his father, Sasuke still has the ability to use it. The devastating expansion literally calls up molten lava from the earths core and slowly pushes outwards where anything it touches is turned to ash.)**

 **Dragon Slayer Secret Art Earthquake**

 **Primordial Reversion (A Drive Spell that Sasuke's father taught him. Although not as powerful as Naruto's it is still powerful in its own right)**

 **Dragonforce (The pinnacle of Dragon Slayer Magic. It gives any Dragon Slayer with the ability to use this technique the equivalent amount of power to that of any Dragon in existence. however with Groudon, he takes it a step further and enhances this ability with his own energy where Sasuke actually takes on some of his characteristics.)**

 **Flight (Through the use of his Fire element Sasuke has taught himself how to fly much like his father does. While not very proficient with using this ability, at the most he is able to fly up to 100-150 yards minimum with 200-225 yards being his maximum.)**

* * *

 **Techniques Juvia will know**

 **Ice/Sea Dragon's Roar**

 **Ice/Sea Dragon's Hard/Iron/Breakdown/Demolition/Meteor Fist**

 **Ice/Sea Dragon's Talon**

 **Ice/Sea Dragon's Wing Attack**

 **Ice/Sea Dragon's Jaw**

 **Ice Dragon's Flash Freeze (Juvia grasps her target and freezes them from the inside out, potentially rendering the part frozen useless for life.)**

 **Ice Dragon's Black Dragon Blizzard**

 **Ice Dragon's Ice Pulse**

 **Ice Dragon's Certain Kill Ice Spear's (While the name implies death it doesn't always work out as the attack can be avoided.)**

 **Sea Dragon's Water Pulse (Juvia attacks the target with a pulsing blast of water.)**

 **Sea Dragon's Severing Wave (Juvia gather's magic in her mouth and expels a concentrated beam of water capable of cutting through steel.)**

 **Sea Dragon's Shockwave (Gathering her magic Juvia expels a large quantity of water around her causing large amounts of damage.)**

 **Sea Dragon's Hydro Vortex (Gathering her Magic Juvia then creates a huge whirling current to swallow the target with powerful force.)**

 **Dragon Slayer Secret Art Origin Pulse (As the Dragon Slayer of the Sea Dragon Kyogre Juvia has managed to learn her mother's signature technique the Origin Pulse. Juvia casts this spell by gathering her magic and then attacks her enemy with countless beams of light that glow a deep and brilliant blue.)**

 **Dragon Slayer Secret Art Water Pillar (Juvia pulls water from the ground and has it burst up where it will send her enemy or target flying.)**

 **Dragon Slayer Secret Art Water Dragon's Vortex**

 **Primal Reversion (A Drive Spell that Juvia's mother taught her to use. While not as powerful as Naruto's it is powerful in its own right.)**

 **Dragonforce (The pinnacle of Dragon Slayer Magic. It gives any Dragon Slayer with the ability to use this technique the equivalent amount of power to that of any Dragon in existence. however with Kyogre, she takes it a step further and enhances this ability with her own energy where Juvia actually takes on some of her characteristics.)**

 **Underwater Breathing (Due to her spending most her life in the water Juvia has learnt to breath underwater from her mother.)**

 **Flight (Unlike Sasuke she doesn't have to use flames to glide as her mother taught her how to use her magic to fly about. She doesn't have any spells to support her in battle as she flies like Naruto does, but if she is next to a body of water while in flight she is practically untouchable in a one-on-one battle.)**


	34. Chapter 34-The Earth Shaker

**New story that involves Naruto and the Seven Deadly Sins, or SDS for short. I hope you enjoy as this is going to thow lots of people for a loop.**

 **Now before I start the story I am going to just change up the time management a bit. So as you know Giants, Fairies, Demon's, and the Mythical creatures age slowly of course. For this story for every 100 years that pass it is equivalent to 1 human year for the races who have long lifespans. So statistically speaking 1000 years is 10 years in the story. ok we are ready to rock, enjoy. Now in this story Naruto is going to be pretty much like Meliodas, without the death, and will have minor differences. And as the son of certain character(s) he will be extremely powerful. Thus the name Earth Shaker.**

 **Abilities Naruto will have in the Story:**

 **-Ground:**

 **Gigant Gauntlet: Naruto** **clasps his hands together then outstretches his arms to summon two giant stone hands from the earth.**

 **Gigant Embrace: Naruto** **whirls his hands in a circular motion before clasping them together tightly. The colossal stone hands are similarly clasped together and trap any unlucky enough to be caught within.**

 **Senpanjutsu: Naruto** **performs a series of gestures with his arms to summon a number of levitating platforms from the earth.**

 **Giga Crush: Naruto** **extends his arms, imploding the ground beneath his opponent into a multitude of earthen chunks, which he uses to home in and assault his target.**

 **Giga Fall: Naruto** **crashes all of the earth he raised with "Giga Crush" onto his opponent with the force of a meteor.**

 **Heavy Metal: Naruto** **converts his entire body into metal which is capable of withstanding Meliodas' Kami Chigiri. In fact he can make himself as hard as diamond if he wanted to.**

 **Giga Pick: Naruto** **raises a specific point of earth that he converts into diamond, to impale his opponent**

 **Giga Lock: Naruto creates several earthy hands to retain his target.**

 **Gaia Form: Naruto raises his hand to form an earth armor so powerful it can withstand any form of damage. It can even force the earth to do Naruto's bidding.**

 **-Creation:**

 **Roar of the Earth: The earth is torn apart with a single strike of Naruto's four fists when he uses "Tremor "causing a massive amounts of damage. Naruto then controls the destroyed earth where it is then launched high into the air and gathered to form a massive mountain like structure that falls towards the ground and crushes anything caught in it's wake. This technique was powerful enough to cause the destruction of an entire town.**

 **Ground Gladius:** **Naruto does a couple of movements with his arms and then has the earth up into a sharp, gigantic spire with the appearance of a blade. As it stands, Naruto does need his Sacred Treasure to use this technique unlike Diane. As his student he is teaching Diane the things she would have learnt if she had stayed in their homeland, this technique being one of them, however she doesn't have the strength to use her power's as effectively as Naruto.**

 **Rush Rock** : **Naruto uses his power to raise a number of jagged rocks from the ground. These rocks are then rapidly fired at his opponent.**

 **Golem: Naruto makes several arm movements and forms a powerful Golem made of the earth that is three times his already large size.**

 **Metal Crush** : **With Naruto immobilizing the enemy, he then jumps forward and delivers a devastating blow to them with his Basquias. The attack shatters the rock fists he creates beforehand into a torrent of debris that is blown away with the target.**

 **Combined Technique: Cross Shooting** : **While Diane throws a rock barricade the opponent, Naruto attacks piercing his body with Basquias.**

 **-Tremble:**

 _ **Tremble: As Naruto's signature ability, this magic is said to be so powerful the very earth is obedient to Naruto's will. He can cause Earthquakes of unimaginable power and then force the Tectonic Plates themselves to either spilt apart or close them together to raise mountains. This Magic is so rare that it is considered Legendary as Naruto's Great Ancestor used this power to raise the entire continent from the sea alone. Combined with his Sacred Treasure: Basquias, his ability to use Tremble amplifies tenfold making him the strongest Giant to have ever lived. More so then his own father who is revered as the mightiest Giant before him.**_

 **Earth Shaker Impact: Naruto** **strikes his opponent** **with a punch and sends devastating shock waves through the air in the direction it is facing. These shock waves can pass through and damage almost any substance, tearing it apart. If the shock waves are directed into the ground, the result is a devastating earthquake capable of generating huge tsunamis of earth. If near water this technique creates a Tsunami.**

 **Severe Earthquake:** **A close range variant of Earth Shaker Impact, causing severe damage and allowing Naruto to walk away unscathed. Naruto can also passively summon vibrations around himself, which protect him from being frozen or burned due to vibrations not being freezable or burnable.**

 **Helmet Splitter: Naruto focuses his great power into a small, spherical area, otherwise known as a** **hypocenter** **, to perform a concentrated, explosion-like attack with his fist. Not only that, but he can also create such a bubble on his foot for a devastating stomp. This technique is called** ** _Oscillating Throw_ and it is pretty much the same, except Naruto uses a foot instead of a fist.**

 **Halberd** **Rakshasa** **: Naruto** **surrounds his Basquias with a magic bubble to greatly increase its striking power and in turn as a devastating effect of also increasing the range of how far the quakes he generates effect the land.**

 **Grand Mausoleum Destruction: Naruto reaches out and "grabs" an entire area, by grabbing and pulling on the air around him as if it were tangible, and rapidly shifts it. Using this, he can tilt an entire city the size of the Camelot city and the land around it, and shift it with extreme ease.**

 **Tenchi Meidō: Literally meaning Heaven and Earth Rumbling. Naruto will literally grab the air and pull it downwards; once he gets low enough, all of his opponents are tossed into the air and fall back down. The after effect of this is a canyon opening up before him underneath his enemies. He actually used this technique to create the lake outside of the Liones Castle Gate.**

 **Strongest Rampage** : **Following a jump Naruto slams down on the ground sending vibrations into it causing a small earthquake where he lands.**

 **Silent Rage** : **Naruto charges his power into his hands then punches the opponent smashing them into the ground unleashing vibrations, then attacks the opponent with his Basquias several times before flinging the opponent into the air. Finally, pulling back his arm, he charges a fist with his power which he hits the opponent with at point blank in mid-air as they are falling back to the ground.**

 **-Sacred Treasure-**

 **Basquias-**

 **Basquias** **is an immensely powerful weapon, even more so than its counterpart, Chastiefol. The "Spirit Spear" was gifted to Naruto when he was a young child as he was chosen by the Sacred Tree to use its power. Like Chastiefol, it has the qualities of the Sacred Tree and is shown to possess a number of unique forms:**

 **Form One: Basquias: It is the original form of Basquias, which is a great spear that can levitate to attack and also proves to be capable of firing a powerful beam.**

 **Form Two: Guardian; Shugochū: Basquias takes the form of a gigantic hornet-like insect that possesses incredible speed.**

 **-Guardian Necrosis: Basquias attacks the target with its sting, resulting in the stung body part being paralyzed.**

 **Form Three:** **Sunflower** : **A gigantic shoot emerges from the earth, towering over enemies, as a flower bud blooms and shoots several projectiles or a solitary beam that is capable of a great amount of destruction.**

 **Form Four:** **Increase** : **An army of small kunai-like spears are multiplied from one, their individual trajectories are controlled by King at will through simple motioning and gesturing of his hands.**

 **-Raining Explosive Blades: A subsidiary technique of Increase, it focuses all of the small blades that comprise Basquias into a single downwards strike against an opponent**

 **Form Five: Yggdra Armor: Basquias wraps itself around Gloxinia and forms a suit of armor equipped with large sharp claws.**

 **Form Six:** **Pollen Garden** : **A large barrier is formed around a person and is capable of withstanding even the most powerful attacks. The barrier is made of pollen from the Sacred Tree which have the capabilities of slowly healing and subsides the pain immediately.**

 **Form Seven: Moon Rose Moon Flower: The end of Basquias' tendril blooms into a giant, pale rose.**

 **-Moon Rose: Droplet of Life: A droplet from the Moon Rose is shown to heal even the most grievous of wounds. Naruto can only use this technique a certain number of times in a row, after which it can not be used again for a while, up to 3 weeks.**

 **Form Eight:** **Tyrant Tempest** : **Naruto launches a powerful spinning attack with Basquias. Its power is able to eliminate multiple enemies, including a Albion in an instant.**

 **-Spear of Judgement: Naruto loads a lot of magical power into Basquias and throws it over his opponent from the sky.**

 **Form Nine: Death Thorn: Basquias disperses into a myriad of vines, piercing through anything Gloxinia chooses. Even the slightest cut seems to result in death. The ivy is traditionally extracted from within a sun flower that grows among the highest branches of the Sacred Tree. [8] **

**Form Ten: Emerald Octo: The form Basquias usually found and is used by Gloxinia as a means to sustain themselves. These tentacles can be used as weapons that can cross objects or people.**

 **Status (Power Sealed)-**

 **Magic: 57,500**

 **Strength: 38,800**

 **Spirit: 3,400**

 **Total: 99,700**

 **Status (Power Unsealed)-**

 **Magic: 75,550**

 **Strength: 52,700**

 **Spirit: 6,840**

 **Total: 135,090**

 **Position: Second in command of the Deadly Sins due to his power and strength. The only person to match him in battle prowess is Meliodas when he goes berserk and uses is full power. Due to his large size he already places a large target on him, but even with his size, he proves to be extremely fast.**

* * *

 _Summary: Giants and Demons were supposed to be mortal enemies, so why... why couldn't she hate him? Add onto the fact he also has two wives, something she didn't think possible, was another thing she had to take into account. 3000 years, she was sealed... but she never stopped loving him. Turns out Matrona also liked her in a way her husband never knew either. Heh, go figure. Now a Holy War is rising and she don't know whether to join him or fight him. She certainly isn't neutral that is for sure._

 _He was one of the most powerful warrior's of his race. Giant's and Demon's were mortal enemies. He liked her, but he couldn't have her. Matrona sure as hell liked her attitude and her spunk. He never did know if she liked him the way Matrona said she did. Maybe that was his sin, to never know love. Enter the Monkey Sin of Vanity, Naruto, Son of Drole the Giant King and Gloxinia the Fairy Queen(1)._

 _Pairing Naruto x Matrona x Merlin x Derieri_

* * *

 _**37** **00 years before Series begins**_

He felt very lost by what he heard his mother. The short brown child shook his head, "But mom all I did was punch the guy and ground cracked and shook, I honestly don't see the problem with me discovering my magic." he complained to the lovely redheaded woman. Believe it or not, they were not of the human species. For you see they were giants.

The boy's mother scowled at him, "I know that Naru-chan, but your power is extremely rare-Legendary even. It is more dangerous than for those with the normal ability of Creation. Your power has the ability to change the world as a whole. Rather than change a small concept of the world, it can change entire continents. Even oceans are not spared from your powers. The last person to have your abilities created the continent you stand on, long before you were ever born, longer than even I was son." she said calmly.

Her son pouted, "So what, he raised the earth up and made a continent. Big deal. I bet he had a army of our people to help him do that." he said in response.

His mother scowled even more, "Naruto, listen to me. Your power has the ability to shift the very land itself to do your bidding. The moon can be summoned down from the heavens if you grasp onto it with enough power before it destroys us. Do you not comprehend how dangerous the power's you wield are?" she sked him seriously.

Naruto, as that was his name, scowled even deeper as e looked to his mother, "Seriously mom, I'm 500 years old, I'm not a baby anymore." he said to her.

His mother raised a fist and brought it down on his head, "It doesn't matter." she said loudly. She crossed her arms with a huff, "Honestly, I don't know what Drole was thinking when he thought of such a son like you." she said to the child.

The sound of laughter drew the two's attention. Naruto however recognized this laughter and smiled brightly, "Father! You came back." he said happily as he ran over to his father who stood outside. It revealed that Naruto was actually quite tall for his age. In truth he towers over other giants his age such as Bartram and Matrona. His skin is light blue, and he has four arms, with the normally positioned pair each having an arm band. He wears tattered orange pants with skull patterns on the lining, and has a tattered orange bag covering his head. All in all he is a identical clone of his father, with very few similarities to his mother as attached to his back are a pair of large, lustrous and rainbow-colored butterfly-like wings much like his mother's own.

Drole gave a laugh at the small child clinging to his hips, "Now then, what has your mother been griping about this time son?" he asked the boy.

Naruto pouted as he looked to his mother, "She says my magic is dangerous and I shouldn't be so careless as to its ability." he says to his father.

Truth is his mother is actually a fairy, in fact she is the Fairy Queen Gloxinia. Her power was equivalent to that of her husband Drole's own. A unique fact about her was she could also control her body size which was why she was so large rather than the size of a normal fairy at the minute. Drole nodded his head, "She's right you know. Magic isn't a toy that one uses to show how he wants things done. Magic is an extension of the user's will, and if used wrongly can cause disastrous effects. I assumed when you were born you had the power of **Tremor** but I didn't think you had such talent in using it." he said with a soft chuckle.

Naruto nodded his head in understanding, "Okay, I wont use my magic to hurt other's again. I promise." he said to his father only to look back at his mother. Gloxinia smiled as she heard her son promise this. She had always watched as he had done his best to strive for peace amongst his people and the fairies as well as the demons and the goddess clans as well. For a mere child his age, he hadn't made much of a difference. But his heart was in the right place.

Gloxinia cleared her throat, "Well, now that we have that cleared up, Drole my dear I was wondering if he could come with us to visit his other family in the Fairy Forest. He is old enough to take care of himself and I think he would be well suited to getting along with those of my people. Besides, he has yet to learn the ways of the Fairy. I know he can use his wings to fly, but he hasn't really learnt the ways Fairy Combat like he has with those of Giant Combat. I wish him to have knowledge on my side of the family just in case." she said honestly.

Drole shrugged, "I don't see why not. Besides I still have some things to teach him with **Ground** before anything serious happens. He's only a child after all." Drole responded to her. You see Giant's and Fairies had been mortal enemies, but when their number of warrior's started waning Gloxinia came to the Giant Clan alone and begged for there to be peace. Seeing and hearing such honesty called for the Giant Clan Leader to have her marry Drole in a alliance of peace, one that ended with Naruto's birth as the first Giant and Fairy Child. 500 years later and it is the present once more as Naruto looks to his father with wide eyes.

Gloxinia smiled at her husband, "Alright. So after you finish your lessons on using **Ground** this week we will head to the Fairy Forest then Naru-chan." she said to her son.

Naruto smiled brightly, "Alright, I can't wait." he said before he grabbed a couple of his father's arms and begun to drag him away, "Come on dad I wanna learn more about **Ground** so I can go with mom to the Fairy Forest." he said to him getting a laugh from his father.

At the end of the week Gloxinia were off on their journey to the Fairy Forest. It would be here where Naruto's life as a whole would change. When they finally arrived a week later Naruto couldn't help but be wide eyed at the sight of the forest. It was just huge. And that giant tree, it was even bigger than anything he ever saw his father build in is life. Was this the power of magic? he couldn't help but wonder. The Fairy Queen notices her son and couldn't help but giggle at the fce of awe he was making, "Come Naruto, we have a lot we must be doing before we view the forest." she said as she led him into her homeland.

To say Naruto was surprised by all the small things in the forest was a understatement, literally everything was smaller here than he imagined. Not to mention the fairies weren't all that big either. Yeah sure he knew they would be small, but now that he had met them he realized just how different the Fairy and Giant races were. There were nice though, but maybe that was because he was the price of their queen. Naruto saw and met many fairies, and even visited the Fountain of Youth which was being watched over by a fairy named Dahlia for the time being before a proper guardian was chosen for the duty.

Before Naruto knew it night had fallen. Currently the young hybrid child was laying at the top of the Great Spirit Tree looking up at the stars. However for some reason the young hybrid child couldn't find sleep. Getting up, the young boy begun to climb down the tree, however he had a sudden feeling. Almost as if something were calling him. Falling this strange feeling Naruto soon found himself at the heart of te Great Tree. However there was noting there. Unnoticed by the boy he had been followed by the Guardian of the Fountain of Youth. He wanted to know why the young prince had climbed out of his bed and wondered down to the center of a place such as the center of the Great Tree?

Naruto sighed and was about to turn around when suddenly, a vine bloomed from the earth, **" _What is it you seek child of Giants? No not just the Giant Clan, but Fairies as well. How strange. To think that a child with your bloodline could have been born. I wonder, was it that young lass Gloxinia that sired you from her womb?"_** the strange voice said curiously.

Hearing this was certainly a shock to the two of them, but Naruto soon controlled himself, "So, wha's it to you? Who are you? Why did you call me here?" he demanded.

The voice gave a chuckle, _**"So, you don't even understand the ramifications of the summoning, do you? Very well then. I guess I have to entrust the weapon of your soul to you later on, since your so ungrateful."**_ the voice said.

Naruto panicked, "Whoa whoa wait a second, I didn't mean to come off as rude, it's just I was taught not to trust Stranger's that's all." he said suddenly.

The voice laughed, _**"Ah, the youths of today, so strange they are. Very well boy. I guess it cannot be helped."**_ the voice said as a glow appeared in from of Naruto, _**"That this spear, and with it you shall do many great things. Use it wisely boy... Take care of Basquias or else you will lose all hope for yourself."**_ the voice said as the light vanished to reveal a spear in front of him. However this spear isn't any ordinary spear, it is a Spirit Spear, bestowed upon him by the Spirit Tree itself. It is a spear of immense size, with signs of Green coloring at its tips, symbolizing the power of the great holy weapon of the Fairy Clan. This after the blade has a half circle.

Naruto gulped as he nodded his head, "I-I'll do my best, thank you." he said to the tree. The Fountain Guardian was extremely shocked. There had been only one other person gifted with a weapon from the Sacred Tree before him and that was the child's own mother nearly 800 years ago when she had received Veritas from the Sacred Tree after she had become the Queen. This boy must be special, after all it wasn't every day you seen the Sacred Tree gift someone with such a powerful weapon. He best keep such knowledge to himself until the time was right. That boy, he would become one of the greatest warriors the world had ever known.

XxX 100 Years Later XxX

Naruto giggled as he ran through the woods with his best friend behind him, "You wont catch me Deri." he said as he dodged the short orange haired girl with a spin. His friend Deri, was actually short for Derieri, was a small young girl with orange hair that went down to her shoulder's while she wore a yellow shirt with a pair of white shorts and no shoes.

Derieri giggled as she turned and gave chase after her best friend, "I'm going to get you Naru." she said as she used her quick speed to catch up to him. With a jump she tackled the large Giant child to the ground where Naruto rolled across the ground with a laugh. Derieri was now dirtier than a pig, but she was enjoying herself as she too laughed with her best friend. "Naru we'll always be best friends wont we?" she asked him wit a smile as she looked up to her friend.

Naruto gave a laugh, "Friends, what made you think we were friends?" he asked her. Derieri felt her head lower in sadness, "After all we'll be married one day. Peace between our people will happen when we get together." he said to her. This caused her head to raise up quickly and she turned away with a blush on her cheeks.

She ran a hand through her short locks, "R-Really?" she asked him with a flush on her face.

Naruto gave a laugh as he nodded his head, "Yeah of course." he said honestly.

Deri smiled at him, "Then I can't wait for that time to come." she said happily.

"Deri!" a voice called, "Derieri, where are you? We need to go home, mom's waiting for us." the voice called out.

Derieri called back, "Big sister, we're over here." she said to her now older sister.

Derieri's older is much older as she stands much taller then her baby sister. Her orange hair runs down to the middle of her back in flowing waves. She wears a white shirt with blue shorts while on her feet are a pair of travel sandals. She gave a laugh, "There you are." she said as she walked up the the dirty duo. Naruto she could understand being dirty as he just couldn't help being connected so deeply to the earth, her sister on the other hand, "I can see you're enjoying yourself eh?" she said with a smile on her face. She gave a wave to Naruto, "Hi Naru-chan how ya been?" she asked the giant.

Naruto waved his own in return, "Yo, Glaceinda been good." he responded.

Derieri ran over to her sister, "Why do we need to go home, I thought mama and papa said I could play until dusk today." she said curiously.

Glaceinda shook her head, "Well mom and dad want you home right now. Something important is happening and we need to make sure nothing happens to you." she said as Derieri gave a whine, "Don't whine, I'm sure Nar-chan understands." she said as she looked to Naruto who nodded.

He motioned for her to go with her sister, "It's alright, I'll see you tomorrow Deri." he said honestly. He wouldn't.

Derieri smiled, "Alright, tomorrow it is." she said happily. She wouldn't either.

The next day Naruto went to the spot he usually met Derieri and he begun to wait. However as the minutes ticked by into hours he begun to wonder why she didn't show herself? When the day ended Naruto had no choice but to go home. His mother would scold him if he were to stay out late again. However it was on this day, Naruto's very life would change. When he got home Naruto noticed that his people's look was one of sadness, he wondered why. When he got home to his hut e saw that the village elder and the council were waiting. Stopping in front of them he gave a bow, "Good evening Great Elder, what can I do for you? If your looking for my parents they are currently out of the village. I don't know when they will return." he said honestly.

The great elder sighed and shook his head, "Naruto, I'm afraid we have some bad news for you. We need to speak with you privately." the elder said quietly.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders, the news couldn't be all that bad could it? Motioning he invited the Great Elder and his council inside his home, "What is it you need to tell me Great Elder?" he asked.

The Great Elder sat down and sighed, "Naruto, there is no easy way to explain this to you, but we need to state it to you nevertheless. Naruto... your parents fell in battle fighting against the Demon King. They sacrificed themselves so that their comrades as well as the Goddess race could seal them away, for all eternity. They're gone... I'm sorry child." he said not hiding the truth from the boy.

Naruto felt his heart stop. Was that why Derieri didn't come to play today? Was that why is people had looks of sorrow on their faces? Why? Why did tis happen? No, the must be something they left out, but what? Naruto shook his head, "Your lying." he said to the Elder in denial.

The Elder shook his head, "I'm sorry Naruto but-he never got to finish, "You lying. My parents would never fall in battle. They were the strongest, unrivalled by anyone in the world even the Demon King himself. They were untouchable, so how can you say that to me?" he said angrily.

The Elder shook his head once more, "Naruto, what I say is in fact the truth. Your parents were cheated of their victory due to a curse placed on them by the Demon King himself. Knowing he wouldn't win his battle against both your parents as well as the Goddess race as well as the human and Fairies with our people helping, he cheated them of their victory by placing a curse on them. Knowing they had no choice they gave the order to complete the seal regardless of the consequences. They died protecting the world, our people, and most importantly you their only son." he said calmly as he finished.

By this time tears were rolling down Naruto's cheek freely, "Why? Why'd they have to die? Why'd they die when it could've been somebody else?" he cried out angrily.

The Elder sighed, "We don't know, but their last message was to you. They want you to grow up and live a happy life. They want you to find a woman to love and have a family with. They want you to be the best that you can be. We're sorry child, but..." he couldn't even finis what e wanted to say, "We will be taking our leave now. Forgive us Naruto." the Great Elder said as he rose up and left the house.

Time moved on, and Naruto now stood at a staggering 86ft (8ft 6in human height) which was taller than his own father. His body was also built more than his father as well. He has a smooth rounded face, and many scars running along his chest, and was very muscular. The muscles on his biceps seemed to grow bigger whenever he used his quake-based powers. His left rib cage is surrounded by a large tribal tattoo reminiscent to that of a Monkey, The body and tail of the Monkey extends up to his left upper shoulder and covers part of the corresponding upper back. On his stomach was yet another tattoo that seemed to be a spiral with several marks surrounding the spiral.

On his left upper palm is what can only be described as a Kama mark while across his arm geometric patterns curve and spread up the limb where it eventually stops at the middle of his neck next to his jugular vein. On his left lower palm is a light flesh colored spot reminiscent to that of the sun, and much like his left arm, there are more markings that are geometric in shape that curve up his arm where it stops in the middle of his neck next to the other tattoo's. These tattoo's are mirrored on his other arms and palms as well. And across his nose as well as his right eye and in the middle of his chest are scars.

The two scars that are on his face are those that came from fights in his past that nearly cost him, but didn't do much in the end. The one on his chest however, nearly killed him as the size of the scar is in the shape of a fist with what appears to be electricity burns around the scar. He is considered the most powerful giant in the world due to his unmatched battle prowess by any other. He wears a pair of dark green pants with a orange sash around his waist. His arms also have golden armbands around the upper biceps. On his back are a pair of dazzling butterfly wings that resemble a rainbow, a gift from his mother's side of the family.

He wanted to look as much as his father as he did when he was alive, so this was his way of remembering the Giant called the God of all Giants-Balor. Currently the large man was sitting in is house in his homeland watching as his wife cooked a meal for their dinner. His wife is a tall blonde woman of 57ft (5ft 7in human) with gorgeous magenta colored eyes and a DD size bust. She wears a dark colored tank-top and pants. Her bangs are long enough to frame her cheeks where they reach her chin. She smiles as she brings a plate of whole roast pigs over to her husband who accepts the meal with a nod of his head.

Naruto takes one of the pigs and lifts it to is lips where e quickly takes a bite of the food, half the pig or so, before e chews the animal. He swallows the meat and smiles at his wife, "Delicious as usual Matrona." he says to the lovely woman.

Matrona smiles softly at her husband, "I know, you say it every time you eat something." she responds as she sits next to him and leans on his shoulder's with a small smile on her face. She was content with her life. Having known Naruto for over 3600 years, giants lived for countless millennia-some as long as 10000 years old or older, since she was little.

Naruto leans his head on hers and offer's her half of the unfinished pig which she accepts. Naruto clears his throat, "You can sense him too, can't you? Meliodas approaches." he says to his wife softly.

Matrona nods her head, "Yeah, and soon you will leave for yet another adventure. It was bad enough your team was labled traitors, but now you are going to go fight those who label you as such. Why? Why can't we just live in peace like we have been the past few years?" she asked him.

Naruto gasped Matrona's cheek softly and had her look him in the eye, "So that our future generations wont live in fear." he said to her honestly before he claimed her lips as his own. Releasing her he smiled as he stood up and handed her his finished plate before he calmly walked out of the house where he watched as a large green pig walked up to his village gate with what appeared to be a human tavern on its back. Naruto raised his right arms and swirled them in a circle pattern where a small golden orb appeared. The orb suddenly expanded where it became long and then transformed into his Sacred Treasure, Basquias the Spirit Spear.

He walked up to the pig as he watched a small human blonde teen walked out, or he at least thought it was a human as he knew it was actually Meliodas. The small blonde looked at Naruto with a grin, "Yo Naruto, what's up?" he asked Naruto.

The Giant snorted at his old friend, "What is it you want Meliodas? I am trying to lead my village through a hard era of peace. State your business or else leave." he ordered him.

Inside the tavern a scared little piggy looked at Naruto with frightened eyes, "Oh god, Meliodas sold me to be eaten that is so not fair." he said whimpering.

The unkillable member of the team, Ban smirked, "Nah, Naruto hardly eats pig. He likes beef more than anything really. You are the last thing that would be on his mind." he told Hawk honestly.

Hawk was surprised, "Really, but I thought all giants liked pig?" he asked Ban.

Ban snorted, "They do, but only if its for certain meals." he responded to his "Master" honestly.

Hawk gave a sigh of relief, however before Naruto could say anything else the shout of "SENSEI!" caused him to turn, only to be tackled shortly after by a blur of orange. Huh, he was wondering where the little one had gone. Naruto gave a grunt before he gave a cry of, **"Giga Pick"** as he forms several hand-seals and then raises his arms into the air where a sudden point of earth that he converts into diamond raises into the air to impale his young student, although it wasn't lethal. Diane gives a shriek as she jumps back away from her teacher before she clasps her hands together and then points her finger's at the earth.

 **"Sand Whirl"** she calls out as the air is suddenly filled with sand that spirals around her master.

However Naruto isn't fazed. He gives a laugh as he calls on his next technique, **"Gigant Gauntlet"** he calls out as he forms several seals of his own. Naruto then clasps his hands together then outstretches his arms to summon two giant stone hands from the earth of immense size. So much so that both hands easily eclipse Hawks mom as well as the tavern. Even Naruto is dwarfed compared to them. However in the middle of the hands stands Diane where she looks around in surprise. **"** **Gigant Embrace"** Naruto calls out as he whirls his upper hands in a circular motion before clasping them together tightly. The colossal stone hands shake and throw Diane into the air and are then clasped together and trap the young giant that was unlucky enough to be caught within.

However the trap she had been caught in shatter's as a multitude of rocky spires emerge from the prison. Naruto gives a laugh as he begins to clap all four of his hands together in a proud fashion, "Well done, well done indeed Diane. You have grown so much these past few years you were away." he said to the young one.

Diane jumped down with a smile on her face, "Thanks Sensei. I wanted to show you how well I improved, but with the order to spilt up I didn't think I was welcomed here at home." she said with a laugh.

Meanwhile inside the tavern, King had woken up and was downstairs, "What happened, what was all the shaking about?" he asked sleepily.

Ban answered quickly, "Oh it was just Naruto seeing how Diane was doing." he said.

King's eyes widen, "Naruto is here?" he asked shocked.

Elizabeth was confused, "Sir Ban, why does he seem so shocked by Sir Naruto being in his homeland?" she asked.

King however spoke before the fox sin could, "Don't you understand, he is one of the most powerful warrior's this planet has seen? Not only is he a Giant, but his mother also happens to be the first Queen of my people. He's a hybrid. Half Giant, Half Fairy. His wings alone can wipe away a small platoon of humans with ease, ease I tell you." he said loudly.

Naruto's hand, well one of them anyway, broke through the wall and grabbed the current Fairy King and pulled him out where he smiled, "Say, how's it going cousin? (2)" he said with a laugh before he realized something, "Hey wait a minute, your not King." he said in disappointment, "Who are you supposed to be, his son?" he asked as he let King go from his grasp.

Ban was inside and he pointed outside, "SEE I TOLD YOU HE'S AN IMPOSTER!" he exclaimed loudly. This got a small laugh from both Elizabeth and Hawk as they heard the blue man ask who King was.

King pointed to himself, "No cousin it is me, Harlequin." he said as he had his Sacred Spear change forms, "See I also have Chastiefol too." he said honestly.

Naruto held up his own Spirit Spear in the ready, "I don't know who you are, and I don't care who you think you are. That weapon belongs to one man and one man only imposter so hand it over." he ordered as his magic rushed trough Basquias where it glowed brightly.

Seeing as it was getting out of control Diane rushed over to her teacher, "But Sensei it is King. He just lost a large amount of weight." she said.

Naruto felt his eyes widen where he pointed at his cousin, "You call that losing weight? he is a twig compared to the King I remember. Hell Old King would crush this guy... with his weight alone." he added seriously shocked.

Meliodas gave a chuckle, "No, it's King. He's just not what we're used to." he said to his friend.

Naruto deadpanned, "He must've been working out these past ten or so years." he said to himself.

It was at this time Diane walked over, "Ne Sensei, are you going to come with us to stop the Holy Knights from destroying the Kingdom?" she asked him.

Naruto rose a brow, "Say what?" he asked her.

It was at this time Ban, Elizabeth, Hawk all walked out where Naruto sighed. Why was he not surprised. Elizabeth walked up to the extremely tall Giant, "Sir Naruto we came here to see if you would come with us so we can liberate Liones from the Holy Knights tat took over the kingdom. My father and sister are being held hostage and with your strength we could easily take back the kingdom." she said to him, "Won't you please help us?" she asked him.

Naruto could see the hopeful looks in his old comrades as well as his disciples eyes. It as no wonder they had come searching for him. His power alone could dwarf any other Holy Knights alone, and he could easily use his power to take on half of the Holy Knights stationed at the castle alone. HE took a deep breath before he looked to his wife, "Matrona, what do you think I should do?" he asked her.

Matrona smiled at him, "I can't say. I mean you are your own person after all. However, I can tell you don't want to leave me here on my own. That is why I am telling you that you, no you must go with them. Liberate yourself and your comrades. Do what you need to do, and make sure you stay safe." she told him before she smiled, "After all, after you the title of Strongest is me after all." she told him with a grin.

Naruto couldn't help but grin in return, "Alright, very well then." he said as he turned back around, "I, the Monkey Sin of Vanity Naruto, shall accompany you on this journey to liberate the kingdom. My strength is yours princess Elizabeth." he said to her as he clasped his hands together and undid the damage he caused when he tested Diane.

* * *

 **And I am going to stop right there. I figured this was a good place to stop as usually when another Sin joins the party, it either ends the episode or does the scene break for the episode. Now I know some of you must be wondering what I am doing.**

 **1\. I know Gloxinia is a male and that Basquias is his treasure, but come on you have to admit that when he has Basquias wrapped around him he looks like a female. Hell even his English voice is a females. Now I know Drole is not supposed to have children, same for Gloxinia, but the idea of a Giant/Fairy Hybrid of two of the most powerful character's of their time could not leave my mind until I wrote this idea out.**

 **2\. I know the only family King has is Elaine, but in this story Naruto is King's cousin due to the power of the Sacred Tree which will be explained long into the future.**

 **Either way Like, Hate, leave a Review and tell me what you think of this idea. Hell adopt it if you want it I don't care. Peace out!**


	35. Chapter 35-Not Truly Gone

**First Chapter**

 **My version of a Naruto & GONE Crossover story. Not going to lie I may not even make this a true story, but I can at least try.**

 **Now this is the old Version of Not Truly Gone.**

 **I admit now that attempting to mimic the original storyline wasn't going to get me anywhere and I tried so many times to write the fourth chapter out I honestly did, but in the end I got nowhere with it so I apologize to those who read this original version of my story Not Truly Gone and liked it with Naruto having so much power come out of nowhere and practically take over as if he was some type of king it seemed I was making him OP, and he already was when I begun the storyline, but there are limits of trying to Overpower someone in a story. Some part's were worth it while other's-not so much. So once again I am sorry for scrapping this idea, but fear not I will be rewriting it, but in a different manner. So keep a eye out for the next update for Not Truly Gone as the new Rewrite will be much more effective.**

 **Now another thing I need to have information on is the things you will see in the rewrite of the story-power's, animal's, location's character's as well as their development, leadership, Life/death defying sequences I want to have and know what you think should happen in the story.**

 **(Now I want to explain that Naruto will have a triad of women whom he will love and will 'Marry' in the story thus we know marriage leads to children. Now as for Naruto & Brianna's Children. I am simply going to put this out there and say they are twins. No the two year timeframe where everyone is trapped inside the FAYZ is not going to happen. I am going to make it be around 10-15 years where they stay there. I will of course do time skips and show some of their growth thus the fact that Naruto suddenly has kids doesn't like surprise everybody and make them stop reading the story. Sasuke Is going to find the Gaiaphage and absorb its power and thus make him a 15 bar (His current strength is equivalent to that of a 13 Bar person in the FAYZ) person. Yes I know with him doing so boosts his power don't forget, Naruto is so much stronger than he lets on. I mean if you watch most of the fights that Naruto and Sauske go through together you will see that Naruto does most of the fighting. If you go back into the anime and watch the fight against Six Paths Madara when they awaken their own Six Paths power, you will see that Naruto does most of the work right before Madara casts the Infinite Tsukuyomi. Again in the fight against Kaguya, Naruto does the work since he is trapped in another dimension altogether. And in the final fight he wasn't even using the power of the tailed Beasts Ie, Shukaku's curse mark ability, Matatabi's hellfire, Isobu's Armor, Son Goku's Lava, Kokuo's Boil Technique's, Saiken's Acid, Chomei's Powder, Gyuki's regeneration, he only used kurama's chakra along with some shadow clones. That right there proves how much our boy Naruto was holding back in the fight. Anyways leave me a review and I will see you all later**

* * *

 _Summary: Taken from his world during his final battle against Sasuke, Naruto finds himself surrounded by teens that wield strange and untold powers from laser's shot out of the palms to hyper-speed, and a couple of sexy women who follow him anywhere. And since Naruto has the ability to use multiple bloodlines from the tailed Beasts, he takes charge and leads the fight against the Darkness. A alien creature hellbent on destroying the world. However Sasuke does something unexpected... he takes over the Darkness and wields its power as his own. With such powerful abilities he is not aware of the consequences and when war breaks out... it is too late to save him. In the end, the Light shall overcome the Darkness_

 _Enter Naruto Senju Uzumaki now leader of the FAYZ (Fallout Alley Youth Zone) with one goal in mind, save as many as he can._

 _Naruto x Astrid Ellison x Diana Ladris_

* * *

Petey watched in silence as two of the Elemental Nation's warriors faced off in a battle of power, skill, idealism and desire. While the black haired one was smart and battle wise the blonde one intrigued him most. He was a unpredictable entity that did things most unorthodox, and would always manage to do what was deemed impossible. He was a enigma that was worth securing if the time allowed it, and he knew that somehow he would finally have the ultimate tool to use and warp into his own sield to protect his game. Yes Naruto Senju Uzumaki, son of Minato Senju and Kushina Uzumaki, grandson of Jiraiya and Tsunade Senju and Ashina Uzumaki and Toka Senju Uzumaki would definitely be the ultimate prize in the future games between gods, men, demon, and primordial.

With a giggle he watched the two warriors, **"Show me the true power of one who defies Fate and will not be controlled."** the child proclaimed to himself in happiness as he watched his ultimate piece battle.

* * *

Naruto vs Sasuke: final battle between Indra and Asura

 **Location: Final Valley**

* * *

The battle had been won. Naruto and Sasuke had managed to beat both Madara and Kaguya where they had successfully freed the Bijuu. However Sasuke and Naruto, or rather Indra and Asura had not gotten over their feud. This led the two of them having a small argument before Sasuke had trapped the just freed Bijuu in sphere's of earth and now they had ran all the way here to the place where it had all ended, began, and where it would end for the final time. The reason it ended the first time was because of their previous lives Hashirama and Madara fought to the death here with Hashirama winning after killing Madara.

However this is the place where it all began for Sasuke and Naruto as their journey of transmigrants for the first Uchiha and Senju began. When Sasuke had defected Naruto vowed to the world to not only grow stronger, but to bring his ignorant friend, and probably more importantly brother, back to the village. For three years he trained, and for three years he had grown stronger to the point where none of his enemies stood a chance against him in a fight. He had taken down the fabled Rinnegan wielder Pein aka Nagato his cousin, Deidera, Kakuzu, Hidan, Kisame, Sasori, White/Black Zetsu, Obito and Madara.

First his master and father figure Jiraiya had died fighting Pein. Nagato had died reviving everybody that had died in the leaf village. Konan had died protecting Nagato's Rinnegan when she fought Obito. Itachi had succumbed to his illness when he fought his little brother. Obito had died trying to protect them when Kaguya had fired one of her bone techniques at them. When they sealed Kaguya Madara had died a second time due to the fact he had once been a jinchuuriki and had his tailed beast, even though it was for a few hours, removed from his body. Now it was their turn... it was the battle that would change everything for them.

"You will either have no choice, but force me to submit to you. Or you're going to have to kill me... Naruto." Sasuke said.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at his friend, "Revenge will not bring back your fallen clan," replied Naruto, "So as much as I love you as a brother Sasuke, I'm sorry to say I'll have to go with the first option." he told Sasuke honestly.

Sasuke then responded, "Then so be it. It's been a while since we went full out on each other." Sasuke said. His right hand went up in front of his chest, his index and middle finger pointing up while his thumb pressed his ring and pinky finger down. Meanwhile, his eyes had transitioned from black to vermilion red in his right eye and regal violet in his left. Naruto recognized and mirrored his gesture, as was the standard protocol for a duel between shinobi. They held the Seal Of Confrontation till a single leaf flew out of its tree, blown by the wind. It drifted down towards the water of the lake, carried by the wind in its strong embrace.

Once the leaf hit the water, both shinobi jumped down from their respective statues' heads and sprinted across the lake. They flew at each other and initiated a ferocious high-speed taijutsu match. Sasuke launched a high kick with his left foot, which Naruto blocked. The teen utilized the momentum and flipped, landing on the water. He pushed off and attempted a left hook, but Naruto blocked it once again. This time the Uzumaki retaliated by swinging his right fist but the Uchiha ducked under it. Naruto followed it up with a downward punch with his left hand, but Sasuke evaded it by spinning away in an anticlockwise motion.

The moment he spun around, he shot his left elbow towards Naruto. Unsurprisingly, he blocked it with his right forearm. He quickly continued with a fast right punch, but that too was stopped short by the Uzumaki's left arm. Naruto bridged off from that block by leaning forward and pressing his shoulder against his right arm and chest in a temporary lock while he attempted a low punch with his right hand. Sasuke caught his fist with his left and violently pushed upwards, breaking free of his hold and getting a grip on his arm. The Uchiha whirled him around and chopped his hand down. Naruto quickly set his elbow up in another block.

Sasuke bent his hand over his and slid down the length of his arm, using his fingertips to manipulate his. In this way, he forced him to form the Horse hand seal with him. Naruto looked at it in worry before deciding to thrust his other fist at him. The Uchiha weaved around it and threw his first successful punch at his face, pushing him back. Before he could fall though, he caught his outstretched right arm with his left and this time, forced him to complete the Tiger hand seal. Before he could comprehend what just happened, he reaped his left leg out from under him and brought him into a kneel. While still holding his right hand, he shot a kick at his face which he almost managed to block but didn't.

It connected and the impact stunned him, allowing him to follow up with a second kick to his abdomen. This caused him to double over, enabling him to plant his feet onto Naruto's back and kick off explosively like a springboard, launching him away from him. While upside down mid-air, he brought a hand to his lips and expelled a giant fireball. The Senju-Uzumaki heir leapt back and avoided the first one, which crashed into the water and brought up smoke. He then launched two consecutive fireballs. Naruto evaded them by bounding backwards in a zigzag manner, before back-flipping and landing on the side of the statue.

The blond was about to form the clone seal, but was interrupted by a kunai flying out of nowhere which pierced the wall right next to his stomach. Attached to its ring was shinobi wire. Like a zip line, Sasuke pulled himself up and rocketed towards Naruto. The blond took a step back up the wall and they carried on with some more taijutsu. For unknown reasons, Sasuke was particularly fierce in his taijutsu, more so than usual which put a lot of pressure on Naruto as he had never experienced such a tight battle before. The Uchiha interfered each time he tried to make shadow clones, which was very irritating.

The boy spun down low to avoid a sweeping blow before popping up with a feint and then firing off a kick which sent Naruto off the wall in a plunge. While mid-air, the Uzumaki's fingers slid into the shadow clone seal. Smoke burst beside him to reveal shadow clones. When Naruto hit the water, he applied chakra to his feet to repel off and after grabbing his shadow clones, swung and tossed them up towards Sasuke like rogue missiles. As expected, the Uchiha managed to dodge the first one by sidestepping and kicked the second away. But while his back was turned, a third clone slammed into him. Naruto capitalized on this and quickly jumped up after his clone.

Seizing him, both rolled at high speeds up the side of the statue and once they reached the top at Hashirama's shoulders, the blond threw him with great strength at the Shodai's neck. He smashed into the wall, landing in an upright position. Sasuke looked up and saw several shadow clones with Rasengans in their hands incoming and quickly extracted himself from the crash site. With his Sharingan, he was superior in combat and easily weaved in and out of the clones' attacks and defenses. A Kage Bunshin came at her in a coordinated attack with two other clones. The Uchiha performed a back-flip and rolled over the first clone's back, using it like a pommel horse and snapping his feet out sideways to neutralize the other two clones.

When he landed, the first clone spun around but he swiftly dispatched it with a vicious uppercut. At that moment, the original flew at him with an intent to initiate a headbutt, but he formed a cross guard and blocked it. He followed up with a roundhouse kick which threw him away. His Rinnegan glowed as he stuck out his hands. The original and the remaining clones surrounding him jumped back only to be drawn in by his Banshō Tenin, unable to resist its attractive force. He channeled more chakra to his eyes as he executed a second dōjutsu technique, making his right eye warp into a Mangekyōu. **"Enton: Honoikazuchi** _(Blaze Style: Honoikazuchi)_!" Sasuke intoned.

Black flames manifested around him and shaped into spikes which pierced through the clones. Only the original managed to stop it with a partial manifestation in the form of a Six Paths Sage Chakra Arm. Two more manifested from his back and came together before smashing down on the Uchiha, throwing up a lot of smoke. Unsurprisingly, Sasuke escaped from it unscathed. Naruto entered Six Paths Sage Mode and sent a chakra arm at him out of the smoke. With his Sharingan, he foresaw the motion and quickly dodged it. Another chakra arm branched out, forcing him to evade them in mid-air by leaping from one to another. Naruto sent his left arm in a secondary assault.

Sasuke jumped and landed on his chakra arm before springing off it again while forming hand seals. When he entered an upright position, he spewed a giant fireball at the blond. The Uzumaki withdrew one arm and placed it in front of him, expanding the palm to block the fireball. Naruto dug his heels into the ground as the force of the powerful jutsu pushed him back. All of a sudden, he sensed his chakra appearing behind him. _"His left eye is-"_ The moment he turned back, he smacked him with a Chidori, sending him rocketing off the statue and into the water. Naruto managed to keep himself afloat, just in time to see Sasuke manifesting his Susanoo.

A giant purple bow formed in its hands and so did an accompanying arrow. He knocked it along with two other projectiles and fired them off at the Uzumaki, whose hands slid behind him. He then threw the Gedou Dama at the projectiles stopping them and making them land in the water causing a huge explosion which Sasuke used as a cover to channel more chakra to his Susanoo and bring it from a Level 3 to that of a Perfect Susanoo. With his advanced chakra control, Sasuke managed to stabilize the chakra of his ultimate weapon and complete the technique's pinnacle stage. His Susanoo was the size of the Hokage Rock, matching that of Kurama in terms of height.

It possessed massive armor and wings, as well as giant wicked blades larger than Gamabunta's. A gem on its forehead was where Sasuke stood, controlling the entire chakra construct. He jumped off the First's statue and flew through the smoke towards Naruto. The blonde had sensed a horrendous spike in chakra and braced himself for whatever incoming technique Sasuke was about to throw at him. He least expected a titanic avatar the size of the Kyuubi. Once Naruto saw it, he clapped his hands together and summoned chakra from Kurama, letting it overflow, wrap around him and converge into an avatar.

Sasuke could see that he had channeled the chakra of the Kyuubi and ground to a halt mid-flight. He backpedaled slightly and ripped the warrior's sword of its sheath just as Kurama's chakra form came into view, his nine tails flailing menacingly. The Uchiha directed Susanoo's sword at the Kyuubi but Naruto swiftly repelled it with a vicious swipe of his tail. The force behind the block propelled the sword out of the avatar's hand and caused it to crash into the nearby forests, taking out many trees in the process. Sasuke cocked his fist back and swung it at Naruto, who countered similarly. Their chakra avatars' fists clashed and caused water to crest around them in waves, inadvertently exchanging memories.

Sasuke was exposed to the hatred Naruto had felt as a child when he was severely mistreated by the village, more than when he had first heard of it from the Uzumaki himself. His loneliness and despite all that, his kindness were also felt by the Uchiha, touching him deeply. As they exchanged more blows, more emotions flooded into each other's heads, filling them with a blast from the past. Naruto experienced a sense of loss stronger than anything before, an effect of the Uchiha clan massacre which had scarred Sasuke strongly. He now understood with great clarity why he had been motivated to murder his brother, as well as why he respected him.

In his eyes, Naruto's kindness to him was a balancing force against all the chaos and loss he had encountered as a child, a never-ending source of stability for him. A pillar of strength to support him. The very wind beneath his wings. Sasuke continued his barrage relentlessly, and each time, Naruto blocked it. Finally, his Susanoo executed a kick to his stomach and launched him towards shore. He sent a fireball at Kurama, but the fox avatar leapt up and towards him. The Susanoo then fired off a volley of fireballs skyward at Kurama. The manifestation of the Kyuubi dodged the first one, used his tails to slam the second one away and evaded the third one. He swerved and avoided the last one, before flipping and tackling the Susanoo.

As the sky stirred with storm clouds, they continued to fight hand to sword. The Uchiha manifested a second blade and wielded both, slashing down at Kurama with a cross slash. The fox avatar brought his tails in in front of his face to brace against the impact, deflecting it away to his sides. The power behind the slash was so much that the force rippled across the water quickly and slammed into the forests at shore.

"What's the matter? Are you only going to play defense?" Sasuke taunted. Naruto scowled and pushed his hands out, telekinetically commanding the nine tails of Kurama to push out with great strength and repel the Uchiha's Perfect Susanoo off it with a roar. The purple titan flew back, but didn't have the chance to get far as the Uzumaki used his avatar's tails to seize it by the leg and pull it down, dragging the Susanoo into the water. Simultaneously, a purple ball formed rapidly at Kurama's mouth. The bijuudama hovered threateningly, primed at Sasuke's Susanoo but did not fire off.

The Uchiha clicked his tongue in annoyance. Naruto would not win as he did not have the intent to kill him, but he didn't either. Neither wished to kill off the other but both wanted to knock the other out. While it was easy to kill someone, knocking someone unconscious without killing him was a delicate job and had to be done very carefully. His left hand crackled with electricity for the third time that day, invoking thunder to gather and fly down towards the Kyuubi. His left eye amassed chakra too in order to initiate Amenotejikara. The celestial beast crashed down on the titan in a flash of bright light, disorientating Naruto as Sasuke and his Susanoo shifted away. The impact created a shock-wave which spread out and gradually ebbed.

"That's not even close enough to kill me." Sasuke told Naruto.

"I told you! I'm not trying to kill you! I'm-" however Sasuke interrupted him before he could finish. "Enough." He formed the 'Rat' seal. This caused the Tailed Beasts that were trapped in their celestial prison's to fly over to their location. Naruto had to dodge one of them so he wouldn't get hit. Naruto noticed that they had stopped behind Sasuke. Sasuke spoke up gaining Naruto's attention. "I'm the strongest in this world right now. So right now, right here... will be my first step into the shadows." Sasuke said. Naruto turned back and saw Sasuke amassing a great amount of chakra from the Tailed beast's which caused his Perfect Susanoo's armor to split open slightly, exposing the lightning colored humanoid within.

 **"This is bad... He's merging all the chakra that's been scattered into one... And doing it unbelievably well too, almost unrivaled. He's just as good as Old Man Six Paths... Well except he's doing the reverse thing... There's no Gedo Statue here, so he's making the Susanoo the receiving vessel. Something incredible is going to emerge... Don't let your guard down, Naruto."** stated Kurama. Naruto nodded. While the body of his Susanoo had been "solid" before, now it seemed completely solid if not for the fact that Sasuke was encased in the jewel on its response, the fox avatar formed the shadow clone hand seal. Four clones burst into existence next to him.

"That Jutsu again? Naruto... that Jutsu of yours symbolizes your weakness. That's right... it's a jutsu that covers up your loneliness!" Sasuke said. Sasuke then began his onslaught, he appeared above the original and slammed a rod fashioned out of pure lightning down on him, sending him crashing into the forests. The shadow clones began to fight back, but each time, Sasuke's Susanoo proved superior in strength. Two shadow clones grabbed his avatar by its hands in an attempt to restrain it, and a third grabbed its back. The fourth spun around and smashed its nine tails at the purple titan's face, following up with a direct punch. However, the clone's hand exploded when the recoil hit.

Sasuke then mustered some strength and with little effort, smashed the two Kyuubi restraining the Susanoo's arms together. He back flipped and broke free from the grip of the one restraining his avatar's back, before taking him out with a downward kick. He sped forward to the fourth shadow clone and plowed his Susanoo's foot into his stomach. The clone was knocked out of the air and hit the forests. The original and two other clones continued with their attack. The two clones tried to strike Sasuke's Susanoo, but he fended them off with the rod of lightning in his hand. The original blitzed his with a high-speed jump, forcing him up and through the clouds along with his two clones.

The four combatants burst through the clouds and continued to clash within the stratosphere. The Uchiha deflected the two clones and slammed an armored fist into the original. The resultant force propelled the original back towards his two clones. The three fox avatars began charging up Bijuudama, while Sasuke's rod of lightning arced to become a bow. The bow was knocked with three arrows materialized from Indra's chakra - an extension of his will. The foxes released their Tailed Beast Balls just as the Uchiha fired off his arrows. Indra's chakra overcame the bijuudama and pierced through them - triggering explosions - before heading straight for the three avatars.

The arrows vaporized their right sides completely and left the gaps undulating with chakra. Naruto scowled at Sasuke. The Uchiha returned the stare and said, "You'll never win this, Naruto. You only hold a small piece of the Bijuu chakra... You can't win against me now! Nor This" Sasuke said gathering his chakra and forming a arrow of lightning.

Seeing this Naruto spoke. "Not yet?! Kurama!" Naruto said. on the ground sitting in the lotus position was a Kurama shadow clone.

 **"I might have amassed too much, in fact. It's everything that's available. Here it comes!"** the fox said before Naruto dispelled the shadow clone which had been knocked away by Sasuke earlier and had been gathering natural energy ever since. He felt the surge of natural energy in his body rejuvenating him, and with that, he merged his fox avatar with the two shadow clones next to him to form a titanic three-headed six-armed fox and began to form two large Rasen-Shuriken in the six arms of the giant avatar, each filled with a highlt unnatural amount of Senjutsu chakra of the six paths which could be felt from miles away at the time.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he could see the sharp increase in natural energy because it was scarily visible in the sheer amount that Naruto had just gained. _"I can feel it... how did he gain so much Natural Energy so suddenly_?" he questioned himself.

Then Naruto's Kurama avatar spoke " **Let's do this"** it said.

Sasuke smirked "So you finally decided to kill me, huh?" Sasuke asked seeing the two Rasen-Shuriken. In retaliation, he channeled all of Indra's chakra he had left into an arrow of pure lightning, enhancing it with his Six Paths Yin Power which amplified the jutsu's power a thousandfold. The blonde narrowed his eyes and growled at Sasuke as colossal Rasen-Shuriken's the size of planetoids formed in his avatar's six arms, augmented by natural energy and Rikudō Senjutsu Chakra.

It contained every single drop of chakra Naruto had left in his own reserves, and that was saying a lot. "We've taken on a lot of responsibilities upon our shoulders... And I want to fight against you fair and square.. But not the current you. So why don't you... give up... on trying to make me give up... Sasuke!" the blond roared as he released his twin astral orbs at his brother figure, just as he fired off his counterattack.

" **Rikudō: Shin Taikyoku Chōōdama Rasen-Shuriken** _(Six Paths: Twin True Supreme Ultimate Massive Rasenshuriken)!"_

" **Indra no Ya** _(Indra's Arrow)!"_

When they released their attacks Sasuke had a thought. ' _This fight with you right now, will be my last. Indra's Arrow... currently my most powerful jutsu in my arsenal... So just... die. Just be gone already... Disappear._ ' and the two jutsu collided. The collision resulted in a fiery fulmination to an extent not experienced in sixty years before now. The heat was so strong that it vaporized most of the water in the Konoha-sized lake, leaving only a stream trickling down the Valley of the End. It also generated a powerful lightning discharge that destroyed much of the countryside and toppled the heads of the two statues, as well as setting fires to the remains of the decimated forest.

A dark storm cloud the size of a hurricane stirred ominously overhead, and strong winds blew outwards from the point of collision that breezed through the surrounding lands and could even be felt as far away as Kumogakure. Sasuke could feel his chakra levels drop to nearly empty and scowled to himself as the cloud buffeted him with a continuous strike. His Rinnegan flashed and he began to absorb the energy in the air. The Bijuu felt the illusion placed on them waver and then forced their energy to surge as high as they could to release themselves from the illusion. This had the side effect of breaking them out of their prisons where they began to fall.

Sensing their chakra within the blond Uzumaki they immediately turned into pure energy and forced their way into his seal. However what none of them realized was that with all the energy in the air it was causing a energy flux to appear. Spiraling into itself the energy formed a black hole that sucked the two ninja to get sucked into the portal. This would be where the lives of both men would change. One would end... the other would change forever as it was the start of a new adventure all together. And also... unknowingly find love. Naruto, just as he was about to enter the portal put his hands into the ram seal " **Kai** " he yelled as he ended the Infinite Tsukiyomi on the world... a hero... no a savior would not be forsaken...

* * *

The child felt himself getting more excited by the power the two wielded and threw around like children did with toys. He was waiting for the most opportune moment to make a portal and snatch the blonde, when suddenly... they created one on their own. Sasuke had tried to use his teleportation technique while the power around them was acting as a medium to try and stabilize, but this was perfect. He used this moment to drag the two into his void. He wanted the blonde to be the best he could be and thus he removed most of Sasuke's influence on him which allowed them to burst free.

* * *

 **Location: FAYZ (Fallout Alley Youth Zone, Day 10.5)**

* * *

It was in the old Canyon near the buffs they appeared at, near the place where almost everybody resided now. After gathering all the survivors they could find, and burying the ones who didn't make it, they had moved to the town and lived life like usual. However this was different. Rations were handed out accordingly, and nobody got more then what they were in need of. All Alcohol was locked up in the back and watched over by some of the older teens. Candy was given as a treat and reward for good things, and people were happy. However all of that was about to change.

A black spot filled the air before a black portal appeared high in the sky. The portal glowed before two teens dressed in very ragged clothes fell through and landed on the grounded and both somehow cratered the place where they landed in crouches. From the state of their clothes one could see that they had been in a major battle, as the dark haired teen had a hole through the back of his chest with bloodstains on the shirt showing he had survived being stabbed by a weapon. The golden haired teen however was wearing a mesh shirt that was missing most of the sleeves for the arms. The golden haired teen drew a dagger from the pouch attached, somehow through some weird way, to his leg and held it in a reverse grip.

The blonde's dagger glowed blue and he then threw the knife with astounding speeds towards the other. The other teens sword flashed as it glowed with lightning. The two teens charged and began to exchange a fast paced sword to knife fight that most would be hard pressed to follow. Sasuke unleashed a barrage of shurikens he coated with searing flames through his fire jutsu. Loud and deafening explosions akin to that elicited by modern high-caliber artillery fire then ensued as the supersonic projectiles impacted the ground where Naruto formerly stood. Like a blur, Naruto appeared behind Sasuke wielding a Rasengan on one hand.

He then slammed the jutsu in to the latter, though taking heed of his aim not to kill his former comrade. To his surprise however when the Uchiha used his sword to block the attack; he saw how the accursed blade disrupt the spinning chakra of the Rasengan until the jutsu started to flicker and destabilize then inexorably extinguish. Streams of crackling lightning abruptly emanated from Sasuke's hand which he then channeled to his sword causing it to glow even fiercer as if the entire blade is now a construct of pure effulgent energy. With blinding speeds he then proceeded to execute a forward slash intending to cut Naruto's body in half.

The blade effortlessly glided through the other shinobi's body like a searing hot knife on to butter. Sasuke however knew that victory wouldn't be that simple against such a formidable opponent. His analysis was proven right when the bisected Naruto suddenly disappeared in a puff of smoke. "A clone..." Sasuke muttered while his scarlet gaze calculatingly scanned every direction, trying to anticipate where Naruto's next attack will come. Suddenly, a strange brilliance emanated from the skies then as the raven haired shinobi raised his head up he saw thousands upon thousands of Naruto's shadow clowns, each wielding an Giant Rasengan.

"Sasuke!" Naruto and the rest of his clones howled intensely as large orbs of compressed chakra spun fiercely from their hands.

Naruto was hell-bent to release his friend from the enthrallment of his past life by any means necessary, even if it means beating him to a pulp. Evasion was not an option for Naruto's wide range attack was all but impossible to avoid. Seeing all of the duplicates of the blonde suddenly appear in the air holding giant orbs of energy was of course no form of surprise to the Uchiha as he knew all the blondes tricks. In the end there was only one recourse available to Sasuke, he must call upon the power he had just acquired in the Valley of the End, and he must unleash it in its full force. Spinning inverted patterns then morphed in his eyes as his Sharingan transcended its current form and transformed into Mangekyō Sharingan.

Subsequently, dark blue flames emanated around his body and gigantic skeletal ribs and arms attached to a great skull began to materialize, forming a full bodied Susanoo faster than a blink of an eye. The army of clones struck the Susanoo and the ground started to shake from the energy output as the unmovable sheild met the unstoppable force. The devastation ensued by the countless exploding Odama Rasengan was beyond belief for the plateau they were standing on just moments ago was almost hollowed out at its culmination. Sasuke remained unharmed by virtue of his Susanoo's nigh indomitable defenses but was in awe as he beheld how powerful his opponent was.

Stranger still, the lurid flashes purveyed by the waves of exploding chakra stirred something deep inside of him. Shadowy visions of dubious memories flashed before his eyes like the phantasmagoric rapture of a prolonged nightmarish dream. An uncanny feeling crept inside him as the detonating Rasengans' beat upon his senses like waves of disintegrative force that lacerated the inmost fibers of his body. This fight...this was what a true battle was meant to be like... it was perfect. When all of the Rasengan's had finally burst against his Susanoo he gave a maniacal laugh "Ah Naruto, you truly know how to get my blood boiling in anticipation for battle." he said gleefully.

Naruto scowled and said nothing "This is how ninja should battle. It's truly something that only you could match me blow for blow. It get's me so damn excited just thinking of the carnage we could cause fighting." he said towards his foe.

Naruto growled "I could care less about fighting you Sasuke. I just want you to see the right path and help lead the world into a better era of peace." he said.

Sasuke lost his smile and sighed "And that right there is the reason why I don't want to follow the path of the light. I would rather fight day in and day out just to see my dreams come to fruition. You on the other hand would rather spread your ideals of peace and harmony to those who can't be redeemed like you are trying to do with me. So that leaves us with one of several choices. One: we can fight to all of our abilities and see who stand in triumph. Two: we can fight to the death and both lose. Three: we fight, and only one of us walks away alive. Or four: we fight and both somehow manage to walk away. I think it's time we get started and find out who is superior in battle." he said seriously as he drew his sword.

Naruto cracked his neck and drew his own sword from its sheathe. Getting in their ready stances they suddenly vanished, not knowing they were being watched from down below the valley. They clash in the middle in a shower of sparks and vanish once more. Reappearing once again a distance away another shower of sparks erupts from their clash. Sasuke gives a growl and inhales deeply before he releases a ball of flame from his mouth. Naruto sees no other option and jumps over it with ease. When he lands he brings his sword up and blocks a horizontal strike from Sasuke as they create yet another shower of sparks from the contact of their blades.

Naruto pushes Sasuke back and sends a roundhouse to his stomach sending him skidding away. Silently Naruto conjures up several dozen clones from nothing and watches as they charge Sasuke. Sasuke however simply utilizes a Shinra Tensei and sends them flying causing several to dispel in puffs of smoke. Naruto and Sasuke stare at each other in silence, unmoving and unwavering in their convictions. Suddenly both toss some kunai and shuriken at one another where each clash with small sparks flying off them. As they threw their weapons Naruto and Sasuke had charged each other. Upon meeting in the middle they threw a couple more projectiles and clashed swords where they then kicked each other away from them.

 **"Suiton: Bakusui Shoha** _(Water Style: Exploding Water Shockwave)"_ , he shouted and waves upon waves of water seemed to surge towards Sasuke.

Sasuke however was quick to retaliate against the blonde man " **Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku** _(Fire Style: Great Fire Annihilation)_ _"_ Yelled Sasuke, intent on killing the man that was like a brother to him. The Uchiha spewed out a massive wall of intense flames at the blonde, who went through handseals to counter attack.

" **Senpō: Doton: Tetsu Bōgo Kabe** _(Sage Art: Earth Style: Iron protective wall)_ _."_ said Naruto ending his seals on the dog sign, and in a second a humongous wall of earth that was harder than any type of iron erupted from the ground and shielded the blonde from any harm, although the flames did heat up the earthen construct and made some of it break off, but other than that it stood strong against the jutsu. Naruto in a burst of speed leaped over the wall and landed in front of Sasuke where he punched him in the gut and followed up with a round house kick which sent the black haired man rolling across the ground and spitting blood.

Naruto went through handseals to restrain his friend so he could finish this fight. " **Senpō: Mokuton: Seigen Ne Torappu** _(Sage art: Wood Style: Restricting Root Trap)_ _."_ said Naruto ending his seals with the snake seal, which was commonly affiliated with the Wood Style Bloodline. And from the ground, massive entangling roots began to surround Sasuke hoping to hold him in place so Naruto could deal the final blow, but the Uchiha would have none of that and unsheathed his sword which he was hiding behind his back and channelled his Lightning chakra through it cutting up the roots.

Sasuke performed a downward slash which Naruto easily blocked the attack with his sword and attempted to bash Sasuke with his hand. But Sasuke saw the attack coming with his Sharingan and was able to jump over the blonde to his unguarded backside. Sasuke then attempted to stab the renowned Senju in the back but Naruto counted by blocking the sword with his own causing sparks to fly from the grinding of the metals. Sasuke didn't have enough time to duck before he was clobbered in the head with Naruto's fist, which made the Uchiha leader to stumble across the ground and become disoriented from the blow and some blood to trail from a wound on his head.

If Sasuke was serious, he knew that Naruto was stronger than he was, something which infuriated the Uchiha to no end. so he couldn't afford to take many hits, from taijutsu or ninjutsu, but his skills and abilities evened out the power difference. But the same thing applied for his equally legendary opponent because of the blondes unique kekki genkai, the Mokuton Ninjutsu (Wood Style Jutsu). Wood Style allowed Naruto to create plants, trees and general wood out of no where by simultaneously combing Earth chakra and Water chakra, a fabled ability that only the blonde's ancestor, the Shodaime Hokage possessed.

Both combatants rushed at each other in a burst of speed, and met in a clash that pushed the other away. where they had a stare down for a few minutes. " **Katon: Ryūen Hōka no jutsu** _(Fire Style: Dragon flame Release Song technique)"_ yelled Sasuke as he brought his lips to his mouth and fired off multiple heads of dragons aimed right at Naruto who expertly dodged the dragon heads and kept running against the cliff face so to keep dodging the attack. Naruto in response went through his own seals to battle Sasuke.

" **Senpō: Doton: Ryūsandan Iki** _(Sage art: Earth Style: Mettalic Shrapnel Breath)_ _"_ Yelled Naruto as he fired off small shards of piercing metal at Sasuke who ran so to avoid the deadly technique, just as Naruto was avoiding his. Sasuke jumped up to Naruto's level so to avoid the shrapnel and gain a footing for the blonde, The Uchiha went though handseals for a fire jutsu of epic level. A jutsu Sasuke invented himself so to kill his rival for whom he had been fighting for years on end.

" **Katon: Gōka Senpu** _(Fire Style Great Fire Whirlwind)"_ and with that Sasuke released a sea of flames towards Naruto which quickly shaped itself into a triad of flaming twister's. Naruto however clasped his hands together in the snake seal and snarled at his friend.

 **"** **Senpō: Mokuton: Jukai Heki** _(Sage Art: Wood Style: World of Tree's Wall)"_ he intoned and Sasuke couldn't help but growl as he watched a wall of trees rise up from the earth and take the strike from his flames. With that he charged forward with his sword in hand, now covered in a thick sheen of pure Wind Style Chakra. Cutting through it Naruto barely had time to react as he brought his sword up to stop Sasuke's own and thus created another shower of sparks. Drawing their weapons back Naruto and Sasuke struck at the same time, and lost their weapons as they flew out of their hands.

Naruto did a roundhouse to Sasuke's chest and sent him skidding back with a groan of annoyance. Sasuke took a deep breath and looked at Naruto "I guess that you leave me no choice but to fight with the intent to kill. Surprisingly I wasn't even able to make you go full out in our battle we just had.

Naruto shook his head "I guess so. But how do you intend to fight my full power knowing exactly what I am capable of Sasuke?" Naruto questioned the man.

Sasuke went through several familiar seals he recognized as the Summoning Jutsu, "I intend to win with _this_ **Summoning Jutsu!"** he yelled as he slammed his fist through the earth causing a seal to spread out from it. A large cloud of smoke appeared as the Summons Sasuke called on appeared. However, Naruto didn't like what he saw... It was Ten Tails Husk... Naruto said nothing as he narrowed his eyes, put his sword away, and clasped his hands together in the "Snake" Seal. Suddenly from the ground rose a dozen or more thick wooden tentacles that made their way towards the giant humanoid husk.

The husk swung its arm and broke one of the tentacles as it took a step back, shaking the earth as it did so. One managed to wrap around the closest leg, but the husk simply ripped the root off as it took a step back from Naruto once again. Suddenly it stopped making Naruto's eyes widen, and it released a powerful roar that dug the earth apart as it raced towards him. Naruto covered his face and removed a scroll off his leg and unfurled it. Quickly biting his thumb he smeared it across the parchment and sent a bit of chakra into the blood. A puff of smoke later and a couple dozen weapons appeared around him waiting to be used to fight against Sasuke.

The husk started moving towards him at high speed, but Naruto wasn't taking the chance and sent several tentacles to slow the husk down. Upon meeting the Ten Tails Husk slammed a palm down on one, breaking it with ease, before it smacked away a second one meant to wrap around its waist. Smacking the third and forth ones away as well it released a mighty roar towards Naruto. Ignoring the husk Naruto simply focused on the one opponent he didn't want to fight. Sasuke jumpd towards Naruto, from his previous perch atop of the head of the Husk, and Naruto simply picked up a weapon to fight him with.

Jumping towards Sauke the two met in a clash of steel, and then moved passed one another. Naruto quickly reached back and grasped several dozen Shuriken where he then threw them at Sasuke. Sasuke managed to stop them with a wave of his hands, and then sent them towards Naruto with a blast of Gravity. Naruto growled and called a root over to him. The shuriken all embedded themselves into the root, and then Naruto flashed away as the Husk destroyed the root he called on. A couple of roots rushed at the Husk, and one managed to wrap around the thing. The second went to reach and warp around the husk in a similar way, but this time the Husk was ready and it easily wiped out the roots.

Clash after clash the duo met in the middle of battle. The husk was soon being pushed back due to the fact Naruto was focusing on the roots wrapping around. With a jump it escaped the roots and gave a roar at the battling duo, ripping the roots apart. Naruto and Sasuke were clashng blade against blade as the wave of energy raced towards them, but managed to dodge just in time. Sasuke was still in the air when he saw Naruto clasp his hands together in the snake seal once more. Suddenly the roots came to life and begun to fight Sasuke with earnest as Naruto stood still while fighting the man. Managing to block most of the blows Sasuke was unprepared when one slipped past his guard, as it was up.

Sasuke grunted in mild pain as he looked back at the husk. With a roar the husk then gathered raw energy at the mouth and shot it towards Naruto. Seeing the ball of energy made Naruto narrow his eyes, but then he was forced to use his chakra to raise a wall of wood to protect him as the energy met the wall. With that the energy soon rolled over the wall and Naruto jumped out and wove a couple seals. With that several large branches rose up and immobilized the husk. Once again the husk wasn't weak, but it did mean trouble for Naruto. Quickly finishing the seals he placed his hands on it and jumped back. Sasuke didn't like what he had saw and jumped down in a instant.

Naruto however was prepared for this and shot out several thick branches that wrapped around him and pulled him to where Naruto wanted him. When Sasuke was near enough he then called out a Jutsu technique that spread across his chest severing his connection to it. With yet another roundhouse Sasuke was once again sent skidding away where he landed on his back in a heap.

"Sasuke please...let's not do this any further." Naruto said in a gentle voice trying reason out with Sasuke and appeal to his better senses.

"You talk a too much." Sasuke said austerely as he folded his hands in to seals and compressed large amounts of chakra inside his body. **"Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu (F** _ire Style: Great Dragon Fire)"_ Sasuke exclaimed, unleashing a torrent of intense flames which he skillfully molded into a dragon head shaped fireball and directed towards Naruto.

With a single hand seal Naruto conjured up a dragon made of water. **"Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu** _(Water Style: Water Dragon Bullet)"_ he called out drawing massive amounts of water from the moisture around the air and from the snow nearby then shaped it into a gigantic powerful dragon moving at very high speeds, clashing with Sasuke's fire jutsu. Large amounts of steam was unleashed as the two powerful technique's connected, creating an upward movements of air current that subsequently caused the already dim skies to erupt into a wild tempest of lightning storms. "You intend to use the enormous energy in the atmosphere to create a powerful lightning jutsu. That's the Sasuke I know." Naruto said calmly with a smile on his face, giving praise to the other shinobi's skills.

"You caught that huh? No matter... It's time to settle this. You will die right here." Sasuke said with a smirk on his face. "This jutsu is called Kirin; it guides the lightning down from the heavens. All I have to do is merely direct its power right to you." He then continued while his right hand was gradually engulfed with crackling arcs of lightning. Naruto knew that it would be next to impossible to avoid the jutsu unless he blized himself out of the battlefield, though he opted not to, instead he chose to greet the attack head with that in mind a golden cloak of chakra flared up and surrounded his body like raging flames.

For a split second the chaotic arcing ceased as the lightning seemingly accrued into a single accumulation point. "Be gone with the thunderclap!" Sasuke said coldly, slamming his hands downwards and causing the condensed pillar of lighting to dart towards Naruto. His hand suddenly crackled with lightning and Naruto swiped it just in time to cut the thunderbolt sent at him. The once stunning plateau was totally obliterated and the lush vegetation surrounding it burned to cinders or forcibly torn from their roots by the subsequent blastwave as the lightning crashed into the blonde's avatar. When the dust settled it showed Naruto somehow unharmed, and his body was left unscathed.

"Impossible!" Sasuke muttered seeing the blonde take his Kirin and survive unscratched.

"Now can we just talk this out?" Naruto said calmly, extending a hand towards Sasuke.

Sasuke growled at him and charged "NEVER! I WILL END THIS HERE!" he roared out at Naruto. Sasuke threw a kick at Naruto hoping to land the first blow on his blonde rival. Naruto having the superior strength caught Sasuke's kick and punched him in the stomach throwing the Uchiha back. Sasuke used his momentum to right himself and land on his feet, already used to the level of strength Naruto used he shot back into the fight ready to continue.

Naruto smirked at his opponent, he was as tenacious as he was. Naruto leaned away from a punch jumped over a kick and spun into a hammer kick that Sasuke avoided and countered with a kick of his own that landed perfectly into Naruto's side. This time being thrown away Naruto grunted slightly and landed on his feet. Both of them shared a smirk before continuing their Taijutsu warm up. Naruto knew that he and Sasuke were even in Taijutsu, even when Sasuke used his Sharingan so he kept a level-head when Sasuke activated the red-tomoe eyes, even though his Rinnegan was always active and could do a better job than the lower level eye.

Naruto started to slowly push chakra to his limbs while Sasuke observed every minuscule detail of his opponent ready to pounce on any openings. A breeze over took the arena and the two vanished into thin air. Sasuke spun into a backhanded punch, Naruto ducked under the swing and sent an uppercut to Sasuke's arm. The Uchiha saw that hit coming and twisted his extended arm and caught the Senju's uppercut between his forearm and bicep. Sasuke pulled the caught arm and jumped at the same time, mid-air Sasuke put Naruto's neck in a leglock trying to choke him out. Was he seriously going to try that against him when he knew of his highly superior strength.

Seeing what Sasuke was trying to do Naruto flexed his muscles and used his nearly unrivaled strength to throw Sasuke off of him and with his caught arm slammed the Uchiha into the solid earth. Dust shot up from the impacted area and quickly cleared from shockwave. Sasuke grunted at the near back breaking slam, he spun and twisted himself to his feet while glaring at his opponent. Naruto huffed slightly, Sasuke put him in that hold in an instant and he was nearly out of the fight right then and there. He would have to play it carefully in close quarters. Naruto reached into his shinobi pouch and slid several shuriken between his fingers before launching all of them towards his eagle eyed opponent.

He was the faster and could launch shuriken at faster rates while Sasuke relied on pin-point accuracy. Sasuke quickly palmed several shuriken and tossed them towards Naruto's, having less at the time he aimed them to bounce of each other to hit the excess shuriken that Naruto threw. Naruto and Sasuke continued throwing shuriken at one another at blinding speeds both trying to break through the wall of steel that the other was throwing. Naruto winced as he was cut on the cheek, shoulders and legs, Sasuke could obviously keep track of Naruto's barrage much better than he could. He really lost his edge ever since the war two years ago.

Naruto took advantage of his superior speed and started throwing more and more while subtly weaved hand-seals in between trying to pelt Sasuke with dozens an dozens of shuriken. Naruto threw ten more shuriken that were deflected by Sasuke once more but as they clashed Naruto smirked as he clapped his hands and wind exploded outward, " **Fūton: Reppūshō** _(Wind Release: Gale Palm)"_ Naruto intoned. All of the mid-air shuriken were blown towards Sasuke all backed by a hurricane like gale that upturned some of the soil in its' path. Oh so it was going to be like that was it, well then how about this.

Sasuke then flared his chakra and with two hand-seals sent out a massive fire ball that stopped the shuriken in place and collided with the wind jutsu causing an explosion that blew both men off their feet. Next thing both knew they were clashing metal to metal once again as they had their swords drawn again. The two swords came together in a clash of sparks as the two blades met in the middle. Naruto pushed Sasuke's sword away and brought his down for a shoulder cut that would end the fight but was parried by the Uchiha. Sasuke wasn't going to lose with a sword, this was his signature ability out of the team as he knew Naruto was a musclebound freak of nature.

He trained everyday with Kenjutsu and he knew for a fact that Naruto had the better experience due to the fact he had more practice. However his eye's would even that out. Naruto blocked a horizontal swing with a textbook stance, Sasuke stopped pushing against Naruto and, with his sword still held against Naruto's, let the blond fall forward slightly before pulling his blade back and swung towards Naruto's back to draw first blood.

Naruto in an impromptu move, went with the fall and rolled forward avoiding the second slice that would have surly ended the fight. He slapped his palm onto the ground to send a large root towards Sasuke to cause him to back off. Sasuke with his lightning enhanced sword prepared himself. Round two Ken-ninjutsu. A combination of swords and chakra techniques. As the wood came closer Sasuke, with the predictive abilities of his Kekkei Genkai, dodged the first tendril of wood and brought his sword down on the branch. The wood held firm for an instant before the high-intensity lightning enhanced sword destabilized the wood and severed it cleanly.

Oh yeah it was on. Naruto from across the arena tossed his sword in the air to weave through two hand-seals before catching the blade. Naruto held his left hand in a unique seal with his pointer and ring finger raised and the other three pointed down, pinky and thumb touching. The earth shook and several roots and branches shot from the earth to bind and crush Sasuke. Rinnegan and Sharingan blazing as the world was slowed to a crawl the Uchiha cut through branch after branch with blinding speeds. Sasuke took in the battlefield with his eyes as he started to mold his chakra outward across his sword with a change in shape and density.

As more and more roots came down on him, his sword crackled with more and more lightning as the sounds of chirping birds could be heard throughout the clearing. The lightning blade took on the shape of a pure blue beam of lightning that extended for five meters, Sasuke planted his foot into the ground and spun with all the speed and force he could and completely severed all the incoming branches and wood in a single circular swing. Sasuke stood triumphantly with a fifteen foot lightning spear in his left hand as wood splinters and debris fell around him. Was that the best that he could do, surely not as their last fight was more damaging to the world around.

Naruto barely dodged but the shot continued and ripped through several trees crippling them permanently. Naruto jumped to the ground and Sasuke looked at him with an amused smile. Naruto channeled chakra into his own Rinnegan and it started to glow causing Sasuke's look to harden. Throughout their entire fight the blonde had yet to call on its power. TO see him do so meant that Naruto had finally gotten serious. Sasuke then blazed through handsigns and ended on tiger. **"Katon:** **Gokakyu No Jutsu** _(Fire Style Great Fireball)"_ he called out and he spat out a huge fireball at Naruto who made a tiger seal.

" **Suiton** : **Suidanha** _(Water Style: Severing Wave)_ " Naruto called out as he exhaled a jet of water which sliced the fireball in two and diverted them around him.

Naruto weaved more handsigns and a ball of lightning formed in hand but Sasuke vanished and had a kunai sliced Naruto's arm disrupting his energy causing it to fade in his hand. "Just give up Naruto. Once I defeat you here then nothing is going to stop me from taking the world as mine." Sasuke demanded as Naruto withdrew his Rikudo mode and his Rinnegan and smiled. Naruto suddenly charged Sasuke and threw a punch which Sasuke blocked and counted with a roundhouse kick which Naruto ducked under and replied with a vicious barrage of kicks which Sasuke dodged or blocked, but Naruto threw a high speed punch which caught Sasuke square in the jaw and the two separated and Naruto grinned.

"Looks like blood back neh." Naruto said smiling.

"Wanna give up Sasuke?" he asked as Sasuke spat out a drop of blood and a tooth.

"Lucky shot Naruto, it won't happen again." Sasuke stated then he weaved some handsigns. **"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu** _(Fire Style: Great Fireball)_ " Sasuke yelled as he exhaled a fireball at Naruto. " **Suiton** : **Suiryudan** **no Jutsu** _(Water Style: Water Dragon Bullet)"_ Naruto intoned. Water molecules gathered and a water dragon was fired at Sasuke's fireball and steam erupted over the battlefield. Naruto pulled out a bunch of kunai and threw them at Sasuke who was able to dodge them but failed to noticed the formula on one of the kunai.

Naruto appeared right in front of Sasuke a kunai in his hand, " **Hiraishingiri** _(Flying Thunder God Slash)_ " Naruto called out as he sliced right through Sasuke's kidney and Sasuke coughed up blood and dropped to the ground, bleeding heavily. However the wound healed nearly instantly thanks to Naruto's Sage Power he had absorbed throughout the fight and he stood up once again. Naruto formed a Rasengan and started to channel lightning chakra into it. The Rasengan turned bright blue and the sounds of thunder echoed then it started to take the form of a bright blue spear which Naruto gripped in his hand, the tip danced with lightning chakra.

 **"Raiton: Rasen Kaminari Yari** _(Lightning style: Spiraling Thunder Spear)"_ Naruto called out and gripped the chakra attack and hurled it at Sasuke. Sasuke however managed to dodge the strike and it impaled into a tree and the force of the attack propelled it back towards the destroyed clearing and then exploded in a tower of blue lightning that stretched to the heavens. When it died down everything that was in the clearing was annihilated and there was a hole that was a-hundred feet down and was fifty feet wide. Sasuke was speechless as he witnessed an extremely powerful Raiton Jutsu that Naruto had just showed him.

He couldn't let something like that hit him or else he would die. Sasuke then channeled his chakra into the sky and called upon one of his most powerful techniques causing a dragon made of pure lightning to come down. Naruto's Rinnegan flashed as he held out his hand and began absorbing the chakra from the dragon. He looked at Sasuke "You forget the Rinnegan allows for the user to absorb all chakra they come into contact with." he said. He then clapped his hands together. Wooden spears rose out of the ground trying to impale the Uchiha, only for him to conjure up a partial Susanoo causing them to break.

Naruto watched as Sasuke then leaped into the air and called upon the power of the Deva Path and a large sphere of black Gravitational chakra where it then split apart into several orbs. Clapping his hands together Sasuke yelled **"Chibaku Tensei** _(Planetary Devastation)"_ and the earth rose to encompass the orbs in large moon-like structures. "They're a little bigger and more solid than rain drops." Sasuke said and he then thrust his hand down and the rocks started to fall towards Naruto. Naruto conjured up several Tailed Beast Rasenshuriken and launched them at the meteors where they each detonated and ground them to dust.

From afar those that could see the battle being waged could only wonder what was gong on. Naruto watched as Sasuke called upon another orb and repeated the process of creating more moon constructs from the surrounding mountains. Sasuke clenched his fist **"RARGH!"** he roared as wooden tentacles came out of the center construct and began binding the other constructs to its form.

Naruto narrowed his eyes **"KURAMA!"** he yelled out with all his might as his partner appeared fully covered with a Red Susanoo.

Kurama stabbed the two swords in his hands into the ground cratering it and then opened his mouth. Kurama then formed a highly compacted Bijudama in his mouth and quickly finished it. Naruto covered his right eye and a upon the black flames of hell **"Amaterasu!"** Naruto called out and the sphere of energy was covered in the black flames. Naruto formed his favorite seal "We're not done yet! It's time to up the stakes!" Naruto said as nine clones appeared clad in their Six Paths mode and then each formed a Rasengan using each of the Tailed Beasts chakra where they began filtering it into the flaming energy sphere.

Stabilizing the energies Naruto then aimed the powerful attack at the gigantic meteor. Steadying himself he fired the explosive with a powerful shockwave that cratered the ground further. The Bijudama collided with the giant meteor halting it in its tracks before it started pushing it back before it exploded high in the sky with a blinding explosion. Sasuke had flashed away just as Naruto did to avoid any of the falling debris. The two reappeared at another location in the forest relatively fine. Sasuke looked at Naruto darkly "Just give up Naruto, this world belongs to me!" he roared at Naruto. Naruto shook his head no showing he wouldn't give in to his demands.

The two childhood friends rushed at each other, hoping to land a blow on the other. Sasuke performed a downward slash which Naruto easily blocked the attack with one of his blades and attempted to bash Sasuke with the other sword in his hand. But Sasuke saw the attack coming with his eye's and was able to jump over the blonde to his unguarded backside. Sasuke then attempted to stab the renowned Senju in the back but Naruto counted by blocking the sword with one his own causing sparks to fly from the grinding of the metals. Sasuke didn't have enough time to duck before he was clobbered in the head with one of Naruto's sword hilts, which made the Uchiha stumble.

Upon recovering both combatants rushed at each other in a burst of speed, and met in a clash that pushed the other away. where they had a stare down for a few minutes. Both having enough Naruto ran to the left while Sasuke ran to the right, at phenomenal speeds that not even the naked eye could perceive. they ran so far and so fast that they were in a different place altogether, mountain cliffs and slopes away from where they were, and while they were running they were attempting to strike each other with their respective weapons, but neither one got the advantage over the other.

They both came sliding to a halt, Naruto tried to clobber Sasuke with both of his staves but the Uchiha smoothly blocked it with his sword. But Naruto wasn't finished and with a swift change in his feet tried to bash Sasuke again with a single staff but Sasuke held his sword in a reverse position and pressed his free hand against it to hold back the strength of his rival. Then Sasuke pushed against the sword, and tried to slash Naruto horizontally but it failed as the blonde's staff which was still blocking the sword was overturned into a reverse position and effectively blocked Sasuke's sword.

Sasuke jumped back with a growl and formed more hand seals " **Tengai Shinsei** _(Heaven's Concealed Judgment)_." said Sasuke as he summoned a massive meteorite out of the sky as it fell through the clouds and descended upon Naruto who opened his eyes to see the sun's light clouded by the meteorite. His form was now covered in dirt and part of his armor was destroyed on the left side and he had a few bleeding wounds on his body. Instantly he raised his right arm to combat the meteorite as chakra arms burst forth and grappled onto the giant rock stopping it in it's halt just as it was about to crush him.

But he didn't have enough strength to halt the second meteorite that dispersed the clouds and collided with the first asteroid which pummeled Naruto into the ground where a great dust cloud was seen from the attack. This only caused Sasuke to smirk in victory, believing his opponent to be defeated. However before he could fully immerse himself in his victory a wave of gravity blasted the boulders away to reveal a huffing Naruto with several injuries. Naruto then drew a deep breath " **Shakuton: Kajousatsuryu** _(Scorch Release: Extremely Steaming Murder Dragon)"_ Naruto called out loudly as he called upon another sub-element to fight Sasuke.

After creating several extremely hot sphere's Naruto had them merge together, the orbs of flame changing their form. The sphere's took on the shape of a large serpentine dragon made of bright orange flames. The flaming dragon roared loudly as five miniature suns formed around its neck in the form of a necklace. The dragon flew through the air, it's body climbing as it crashed head on with the powerful Uchiha and his newly conjured Susanoo, the two attacks connecting with such force a powerful shockwave dragon roared as it brought its jaw down biting deep into the neck of the giant as it tried to burn it away.

The dragon coiled around the Susanoo, flames traversed across pure energy, engulfing the godly. The scorching flames overcame the Chakra construct as the dragon consumed the giant being. Sasuke however flashed away from harm. The dragon sailed on after consuming it's prize, heading towards the reappearing Sasuke with jaws open wide as the five suns around its neck took flight, heading towards him. Sasuke's eye's glowed before he called out a technique "Take this, **"Mokuton: Jukai Kotan** _(Wood Style: Deep Forest Emergence)"_ and a forest sprouted up from ut of the ground surprising Naruto.

 _"How does Sasuke possess my Kekkei Genkai?"_ Naruto ranted in his mind. He did not see that coming.

Kurama decided to add his two cents worth **"It seems the artificial arm your mother made for him from Madara's arm somehow retained some of Hashirama's own power. Other then that I can't say how he has your bloodline."** he told the man.

Naruto growls in anger as he draws his head back **"Yoton: Goyo Mekkyaku** _(_ _Lava Style: Great Lava Annihilation)"_ Naruto called out as he spewed a large wave of lava out of his mouth burning away the oncoming forest as it tried to capture him in its roots. When he was done Naruto looked at Sasuke "Is that the best you can do?" he asked the man.

Sasuke however smirked "I'll show you just what I can do." he said to the blonde. And with that their battle for their separate Ideals began anew. " **Katon: Honō Tora Uta (Fire Style: Flame Tiger Song)!** " yelled Sasuke as he blew out a stream of fire that took the shape of a tiger's head which flew at Naruto with frightening speed and size. Naruto in response went though hand seals for a Jutsu of his own invention also.

" **Senpō: Mokuton: Ryū Chōkyō Seichō (Sage Art: Wood Style: Dragon Taming Growth)!** " yelled Naruto and form the cliff side five stream like branches adorned with dragon heads that surged toward Sasuke's flame tiger and the advanced nature transformation dispersed the flames and remained relatively intact, the dragon heads then flew at Sasuke ready to bite and shred him apart, however with Sasuke's right Sharingan he was able to predict the dragon's movements and dodge them with moves that looked akin to water.

Both met in a clash of metal and a small shockwave rocked the area, Sasuke using his innate agility kicked Naruto in the back and sent him flying away, however the blonde was a tough individual and the kick didn't hurt that much. the blonde regained himself in midair and sealed away his sword readying himself for a fist fight. Naruto ducked in-time to save himself from a horizontal attack from Sasuke (from Sasuke's viewpoint it was a vertical attack) and Sasuke landed on a jutting rock just behind Naruto. In response Sasuke attack Naruto relentlessly with his lightning enhanced attacks, but the blonde dodged them easily and without fear.

Sasuke changed his tactics and tried to attack Naruto with a vertical slash that would split the man's head in-two. However Naruto caught the attack with his palms and with ease and precision tossed Sasuke head over-heals to his right which made the Uchiha lose his balance and roll across the ground and scraping his clothing. He regained his footing with enough time to dodge Naruto who was right in his face, Sasuke dodged Naruto and slashed him across the back, only to realize that the clone poofed way in a puff of smoke. Sasuke widened his lone opened eye and looked back to see his Senju rival about to punch him in the face to which the Uchiha head didn't have enough time to dodge and took the full brunt of the attack, which was a fist impacting against his face making his whole skull shake.

The force of the punch was so great that it launched Sasuke backwards and onto the torn ground of the cliffside which was breaking itself from the two godly men's attacks. Sasuke landed on the ground in a heap but picked himself up with barely enough time to dodge flying spinning blossoms which were flying fast enough that they literally caught on fire, creating sharp piercing damage from the petals and burns from the flames. Sasuke kept dodging them efficiently. He knew that Naruto was resorting to his Kekkei Genkai because Sasuke could copy his other elemental Jutsu with his Sharingan. He knew the blonde's Jutsu very well, from all the times they fought against each other. The Jutsu he just saw Naruto use was **Senpō: Mokuton Bōseki Hi Hana (Sage art: Wood Style: Spinning Fire Blossom)**.

" **Senpō: Doton: Hibiki Gongu Shokku (Sage Art: Earth Style: Resounding Gong Shock)!** " yelled Naruto as he appeared over the bridge forming seals which ended on the dog seal which was commonly affiliated with his powerful Doton affinity. The rocks began forming into massive gongs twice the size of men with square holes in them and they began falling on Sasuke who jumped away to avoid the metallic gongs, but he had to be careful as the gongs could create shockwaves that could disorient him.

" **Raiton: Tora Bunseki (Lightning Style: Tiger cCnsure)** " yelled Sasuke as barreling lightning came shooting out of his hands and aimed at Naruto who couldn't dodge the lightning in time and in the air was hit in the chest by the thunderbolt. And came falling to the ground with his chest sizzling like a burnt cake.

 **'Naruto, he can't be saved.'** Kurama spoke softly, coaxing his partner to finally see the light regarding the Uchiha. **'I know you sensed it, his negative emotions. It's consumed him Naruto. There is nothing left for him but death. Redemption is not an option anymore.** ' Kurama told his partner.

Naruto knew it was true, and he gave a mental sigh _'I know, Kurama. That doesn't make it any easier, he was still my comrade.'_ Naruto thought stubbornly as he stood back .

"Naruto... We're both at our limit, this is it, kill or be killed, either way your precious Konoha will fall." Sasuke cackled madly, goading the blonde into a state of rage.

" **Susanoo!"** Sasuke roared, chakra pouring out of him at a rapid pace, coming together to form the ghastly purple warrior that engulfed him.

 _'One more time Kurama.'_ the blonde requested, fists clenching at the menacing sight of Sasuke's completed Susanoo. He cracked his neck as he prepared to end the feud between the two brothers once and for all. Looking around him he could tell that they were definitely not in the valley of the end anymore, and they had an audience. And of all things the audience was was surprising... Dragon's... " _Where the hell-_ ' he began to think but his partner stopped him.

 **'Focus. We can deal with this later for now we need to take Sasuke out.'** The fox rumbled out.

Naruto focused once more as Kurama continued **'We need to make this fast kid, your body can't handle much more.** ' the fox voiced in concern.

 _'It's going to have to.'_ Thought Naruto, he's not a stranger to pushing past the boundaries of his limits; this time wouldn't be any different. "Let's go wild... KURAMA!" the blonde roared at the influx of power and chakra he received from his partner. His shroud came, morphing into a full powered version of Kurama he glared at Sasuke as he gathered everything he had for one final attack, a monumental sized and concentrated bijuudama that was equivalent to one of the Ten Tail's own was fired against the mighty Susanoo's magatama shaped black flames. While they wouldn't burn him into ash they would still burn him.

The blonde grunted at the continued assault of black flames, his shroud protected him from the brunt of the damage but it was still hotter than hell and underneath all the chakra, he just knew his skin and organs were cooking. Mentally thanking Kurama for his rapid healing, he condensed the black sphere, pulling it back into his shroud's maw he shrunk it to the size of a slightly bigger than normal rasengan. Sasuke grinned in insane glee at the sight. This was the moment he was waiting for, ever since their brutal skirmish at the valley of the end. He was done with the petty spars and the half assed attempts at fighting him in order to bring him 'home.'

Scoffing at the thought, he prepared his Susanoo, gathering a massive orb of black flames in his secondary hand he covered the sword in Susanoo's primary hand with black flames as he grunted from the pull on his life force. "NARUTO!" Sasuke hollered, Susanoo's arm threw the massive ball of flames at the Kyuubified shinobi, he wasted no time in following up with the burning sword, aiming right at the fox's head where he knew Naruto would be.

"SASUKE!" Naruto bellowed, releasing the bijudama from his shroud's maw in a concentrated beam, he watched as it bypassed the Uchiha's fire, carving a hole right at the center. The beam clashed with the Susanoo's sword, where it halted in it's path briefly as a power struggle occurred between the fiery sword and the bijudama.

Both combatants looked at the clashing forces intently, one grinning triumphantly and the other scowling as the sword began to dissipate and stagger back before cracking completely as the tailed beast ball cleaved a path straight through it and hit Susanoo's armored chest dead on. The shockwaves of the impact resulted in brutal winds; and suddenly they were thrown apart. Sasuke was sent crashing into a wall while Naruto was sent down into a deep hole in the ground. When the explosion died down both were extremely weak and low on power. Sasuke got up, angrily whispering, "Over and over... and over... and over... and over... AND OVER AND OVER AND OVER AGAIN! JUST GIVE UP AND LET ME CUT YOU DOWN!" He finished yelling.

Naruto looked up at him. "Can't do that. Because I'm your one and only friend!" Naruto replied. The Uchiha's left hand then came alive, crackling with visible Raiton chakra. In the center of the gathering was a black orb of flames.

 **"As expected, he's used the chakra I infused for you and assimilated it to make it his own. Chidori as well as flame control... Sasuke is planning to end this. I'll give you some me chakra but be careful, your body can't handle much more as it is roght now. Make it count and don't release your jutsu till the last minute to ensure he doesn't absorb any more chakra from you, though that might not be possible since he is rather new at using his new ocular abilities."** Kurama warned.

Naruto smiled gently, and raised his fist to Kurama. The fox smirked and tapped it with his own, and begun to fall asleep. Sasuke jumped off towards Naruto with the threatening technique in his hand. The Uzumaki flew at him with an outstretched hand. As he neared the Uchiha, chakra began to materialize and gather in wisps, forming an orb where chakra rotated violently within.

"NARUTO" Sasuke screamed.

"SASUKE" Naruto yelled.

As they drew closer and closer from both their point of views they saw each other as they were growing up. They were then close enough, and suddenly thrust their arms forward and their jutsu collided with one another. Then there was an explosion of light, and Naruto was smirking in victory. When the light from the explosion died down all could see that Naruto had emerged victorious from his battle as he stood tall over Sasuke. "We did it Kurama." he mumbled. His grief at killing Sasuke crashed down on him at the sight of the crater that appeared in place of the massive Susanoo.

' **It was necessary.'** the fox supplied to comfort its host. Naruto shook his head sadly, the chakra cloak receded and he dropped to one knee. Feeling his wounds and the chakra exhaustion finally take over his body, he grit his teeth as he forced himself into an upright position where he stood tall in victory against Sasuke albit weakly.

Naruto knelt down beside Sasuke, a weak chuckle escaping his lips at the glare the other teen leveled him with. "A idiot until the end, huh?" Naruto said in a joking manner.

Sasuke scoffed at the blonde, "Shut up loser." Sasuke claimed, the usual insult lacking the fire behind it as his life slowly escaped him. "Y-you were a worthy rival." Sasuke admitted weakly, holding a hand up for the man he called brother to grasp. The blonde took the offered hand, tears fell down his whiskered cheeks as the reality of what he did settled upon him.

 **'Naruto**!' Kurama hissed in warning.

 _'Wha-_ ' Naruto began thinking only for Sasuke to interrupt his thoughts as he attacked weakly.

"But you're still a _**dobe**_." Sasuke spat, as he channeled the last of his chakra into a weakened chidori, intending for the lightning chakra to take down the sturdy Uzumaki.

" _ **Bastard**_!" Naruto roared, as he leaned out of the way only for the lightning to make him spasm it then came into contact with his chest. Sasuke gave a cough as he spat up blood and used the last of his chakra to teleport away. Naruto however was left to die as he collapsed on the ground. The blonde gripped the front of his jacket tightly, feeling his rapid and erratic heartbeat his vision started to go dark. He fell backward fully expecting to fall on the frozen ground rather than something equally hard he discerned to be arms catch him to lay him down gently. Deep blue and black eyes scanned his surroundings for the person that caught him.

His breath hitched a bit as his rapidly fading vision caught sight of someone beautiful. "Hey look, it's an angel. _'Least I get to see something nice before I die."_ he mumbled wistfully.

Kurama snorted at his host's naivety, **'Be quiet Naruto, you need to save your energy while I try to heal us.** ' he told the jinchuuriki.

 _'Okay, thanks partner.'_ he thought back. _'Hey Kurama-_ ' he began, but once again Kurama wouldn't have it.

 **'Sleep'** The bijuu commanded, sensing no negativity from the one that held his host he decided to place his trust in someone else outside of Naruto, just this once he'd hold out some hope.

Besides, it's not like they could do much in their current condition, Damn Uchiha, he thought spitefully. At the command of his bijuu Naruto finally succumbed to unconsciousness, but not before taking one last glimpse at the girl that held him, a small smile curling on his lips at what could be the last thing he sees before he dies. The redhead certainly was a beauty like no other, and her beautiful brown eyes practically glowed like honey in the fading sunlight. As he passed out he heard her, _"Sam... need to... to the schoolhouse... he dies..."_ but he couldn't hear all of it as he was fading in and out of his consciousness until all became black for the blonde warrior.

* * *

 **Second Chapter**

* * *

What they had all just witnessed was not the power of mortal men. The fight wasn't even what could be considered a fight between God's. It was almost like two Titan's, two powerful primordial beings, were trying to fight over who would want to sit at the front of the bus. They watched as they created and manipulated the elements as if they were mere toy's. They watched as forests of extreme proportions were grown out of nothing, waves of volcanic eruptions as if they were the erupting volcano themselves. Speeds like which have never been seen before made them hard to keep up with unless they made contact with one another.

Then there was the giant human statue. They watched as it tore apart the land with mere steps and growls. But it was the one person who fought against both the giant and the opponent he initially fought against that made them more awe inspired to watch. He easily held off both the enemy and his statue with extreme ease. Then he conjured up flames so hot the land was literally boiled away into slag, with the impression of a dragon at that. They watched as he then threw a literal spear of electricity at his enemy and watched it exploded as a monumental pillar to the heavens. They then witnessed the fire they breathed scorched the lands and burned away the forest they had all known since they were born, burned away into literal ash.

Let's not even get started with the sword fight they had. They moved so fast all they were able to keep up with was the clashing of steel against steel and wherever they stopped when they met in the middle. It was like nothing they had ever seen before. Hell what they had just watched was something that looked like it belonged inside of one of those top rate action packed sci-fi supernatural movies, not that one existed as of yet... Finally the battle ended with the one who fought on his own standing above his enemy. Of course they watched as the dark haired teen tried to pull a fast one on the blonde before he vanished into thin air, but right now they weren't worrying about that.

They had heard everything that was said between them, not that hard when you had a geek that could translate what they were saying from Japanese. They all rooted silently for the blonde to win, and even smiled when they saw him stand over his enemy in victory before everything else happened. Now Diana was keeping watch over the blonde to ensure he survived. As curious as she was she had also been ordered to do a check up on his basic physiology. She had checked his heartbeat and found he had somehow kept a steady heartbeat even after being electrocuted by his enemy, but then again it could have been a super shock to his body to try and kill him.

She then checked his eyes and saw that they were different then what appeared. His right eye was a purple color that seemed to have a ripple pattern with nine comma like markings in the first three ripples. His left eye however was a strikingly beautiful forest green color. Everything else was.. above average. Height was nearly 7 foot (6.8 to be exact, his parents must have been fucking tall as hell), muscle density was well above average (They had tried to stick a needle in his arm for a IV but it literally broke against his skin. Maybe natural healing was the only option as well as praying to see him survive), and then she had checked... _that_ , and she was definitely not disappointed.

She even gathered measurements (For herself of course) and was shocked to see that when in-erect he was nearly 9 inches long (Almost 8.7 actually but who is keeping count here?) which meant he would be a sex animal in the bed for any woman he slept with in the future. When she was finished (While keeping some secrets for herself) she then reported her findings to both Caine and Sam. She even used her small ability to gauge people's power levels to see how powerful he truly was, and what she felt made her go pale in fright. He was far more powerful than anything she could imagine. More powerful then Caine and Sam combined, and they were the most powerful people before his arrival.

Her ability to gauge peoples power worked like that of a cellphone signal bar. Zero bars obviously meant that the person had no special ability like Caine or Sam. One bar was obviously a weak power that wasn't needed to be watched. Two was a minor ability that needed to be monitored. Three bar's was obviously needed to be restrained. Four was unstoppable. Then there was the little boy who measured out to be a Seven bar which meant he wasn't meant to be touched or trifled with, a god in every sense of the word. And even then the boy as well as Sam and Caine combined still didn't reach his power level. He was simply way beyond their limitations in terms of power.

The blonde lying in the bed before her was the literal embodiment of both power and godly presence on earth. The boy was more likely more than strong enough to overpower his enemy if he was able to defeat him after toying with him for so long in battle. The level he had was shocking to any who heard about the warrior god bound in human flesh. His level was a staggering 19 bar power, almost 20 if what she felt was right, signal. Something that many, if not all, agreed should be wiped out before he became a potential threat to them all, however even when they tried to shoot him, point blank at that thanks to Caine, the bullets used didn't even leave a scratch against his skin or skull showing his body construction was way off their initial guess before they, read Caine, tried to execute him.

With that new discovery made they all agreed to just not try and piss him off and hope if he was pissed he would be merciful. Diana couldn't help but admire the whisker like marks on his cheeks (she found out why she admired when she actually tried to clean them off and found they were actually birthmarks that made him purr when she pet them) when she was helping cleaning him up due to all of the dirt and grime accumulated during his fight. Now that they needed to do now was wait for him to wake up. It wouldn't be all that long now. A groaning sound gained her attention and caused her to look up from her book and she gasped as he sat up in the bed.

She went to push him down, but he simply wouldn't have it. He then looked around and spotted the jug of water. Holding his hand out he then made it float over to his hands with a sound of misplaced air. Diana easily recognized it as Telekinesis. She didn't say anything and watched him gulp the entire jug before he set the canister in his lap with a huff. She wouldn't deny it, but after the battle she had witnessed and with how hard he must have been fighting, she would be extremely thirsty as well. He then held his hand up and coated it in a glowing silver energy she couldn't recognize, and then shoved it into his chest shocking her completely with his actions as a couple drops of blood landed on her skin.

She then heard him speak in perfect English **"** **Compassion of the Forgotten"** and then Naruto concentrates Pure Yin/Yang Chakra into his free hands fingertips and then using his other hand with a Chakra Scalpel he made a larger cut on his chest and then spread them apart where he then shoved the fingertips of his other hand into the open wound and begun to directly inject the healing Chakra to his system effectively healing himself of any injury that is internal. Even when Itachi's cancer nearly killed him, it was no match to this technique. He should know, he used it to heal the lone Uchiha before he went and died fighting against his idiot of a rival who was currently MIA and somehow hid from his senses.

The sound of hissing gains Diana's attention and she watches as the large cuts and bruises (Which were unable to be bandaged with Band Aides) steam and close right in front of her very eyes. She then watched as he removed his finger's from his chest and hover the hand that hadn't cut into his chest over the small cut and close the wound. Not a single scar remained on his body, aside from the two that were in his stomach and above his heart, to be seen to the eye. Somehow he had managed to use his own power to heal himself far better than any type of Surgery would have been able to do for him. If she didn't know any better she would have said he was a amazing medic.

He then looked at her and smiled "Uh, not to be rude but what happened out there after I passed out?" he questioned her with a light chuckle. Diana gulped and then shakily begun to explain what happened, not that much had happened. When she was finished Naruto had a small scowl on his face. From what she had told him, a little over a week before he and Sasuke arrived some weird barrier had appeared and sucked anyone over the age of 18 out, Caine and Sam were the sole exception as they fought the thing that wanted them out of the barrier, while anyone who was under the age of 18 stay put. Naruto was thinking about what she told him, and he didn't like it at all.

He himself was turning 19 in a year, so why was he here rather than in his own world? he could deduce that much due to the style of clothing and the way that the technology he was surrounded with was so advanced than what he was used to. The most advanced piece of tech his world had was the VCR player and Gameboy system, nothing like the cellphones she spoke of or the game consoles she mentioned to him. He looked to her and asked calmly "So, who's in charge of everyone here?" as he sat up a bit more. He then thought about it for a second and simply ripped the cover's off his body and stood up to stretch, giving Diana a full view of his body.

A view she enjoyed immensely. She did, however, manage to answer him "Oh, there are actually two people in charge here. We have nearly 300 kids between the age of infancy and 18 stuck inside the barrier. We don't know the exact amount since more are still coming in while some reach a age and disappear to the outside world, but we do know it is around that number if not a couple more. But to answer your question a friend of mine named Caine from one of the schools is in charge of the older group while a kid named Sam is in charge of the other half. They of course try their best, but they are still new to this type of role they have been put in." she said to the blonde who nodded his head.

He then looked at the items sitting on the desk beside the bed he rested in "Thanks. Now if you don't mind, I would like to get dressed into something other than the undergarments you have provided to me. Oh and thanks for the appreciative look at my body. To be honest you are actually one of the first girls that didn't try to outright rape me for my lineage. I know that I am in a different world than my own, the evidence is clear with everything I see. Technology, the speech pattern's, the way people are dressed, the way people act, and the energy withing each of you is significantly weaker than the people I am used to being around. I don't mean to soud rude, it's just that is what I know." he told her.

Diana waved him off "Think nothing of it..." she stopped as she had never even learned his name, "Say, what's your name?" she questiond him.

Naruto sat on the bed and looked her in the eye as he held a scroll in hand "My name, is Naruto. Naruto Senju of the Senju Clan." he told her.

Diana nodded her head "Nice to meet you Naruto, is your name really Fishcake?" she asked with a look of humor on her face.

Naruto gave a grumble before he looked to her "No it's not. In fact it actually means Maelstrom." he told her.

Diana nodded her head "Well either way, it is nice to meet you Naruto. My name is Diana Ladris. Well I guess I will leave you to do your thing. If you need me I will be in the room across the hall, don't hesitate to ask me for _anything_ if you _need something."_ she said in a seductive voice at the end before she walked out with a sway in her hip, which Naruto watched as she left the room. He would admit it, the young woman was indeed a nice catch if she was dating somebody. Luckily for him she was actually single.

* * *

 **Meanwhile: In Washington D.C**

As the large barrier known as the FAYZ held strong as it was with its champion within its coffins in California, a very important meeting was taking place in the capitol of the United States. Several men and women of important stature sat at a large desk discussing how they were going to take the barrier out, but then a interesting subject came up. Apparently not even three days ago two powerful individuals of immense power appeared out of thin air wielding powers and abilities the likes of which would put Superman, Thor, Iron Man, Hulk, Loki, and Quicksilver to shame... not that they actually existed. (That is considered CLASSIFIED INFORMATION-very _hush hush)_

The two young men seemingly appeared out of nowhere and seemed to have already have been fighting from the reports of some of the teens that came out of the FAYZ. Some of them even managed to record some of the battle that happened, and what they all saw shocked then to near something that was like the fear of God. They watched as they summoned Thunderstorms (Sasuke) and then watched as the heavens themselves spit out a dragon of lighting which was seemingly cut in two by a blade of electricity (Naruto) with relative ease. Then the battle turned even more fierce as one of them actually spat out a wave of Lava (Naruto) trying to eradicate his opponent.

Then once more the battle picked up showing off more of their abilities. Both seemed to have some sort of control over nature itself. One grew a forest out of nothing (Naruto) and the other then spat out a wave of flames (Sasuke) to burn away the freshly made life. Then they switched to sword tactics. Their sheer speed was like nothing they had ever witnessed. Both vanished without so much as a blur before they met in the middle with the enemy, looks of rage marring both their faces. However it seemed that the blonde warrior was more powerful as the dark haired teen actually _summoned_ something to help him against his opponent and was easily defeated as the blonde managed to push the giant humanoid creature and its summoner back with relative ease.

The blonde easily restrained the humanoid and then proceeded to summon another forest to combat the dark haired teen, which was then cut down by what appeared to be a beam of concentrated lightning. They watched as they called upon godly forms to fight, one a samurai the other was a gigantic fox with ten tails (1) and the fox easily destroyed the samurai warrior. The dark haired teen then proceeded to create large meteorites to try and crush the blonde, only for them to be destroyed by a giant orb of energy. They then watched as the blonde then cratered the ground with but a solitary punch as he tried to beat his enemy into the ground, but was dodged in the end.

They watched as technique after technique was released, neither willing to give any ground to the other, and tore the land apart in their science fictional life or death battle. In the end the blonde had defeated his enemy, and even went to help him try to redeem himself. However the dark haired teen apparently didn't like the idea and tried to kill the blonde one last time before he vanished. When the video feed stopped the man at the head of the table cleared his throat and spoke in a clearly shaken voice "W-Well as you can clearly see ladies and gentlemen, the two new guests within the FAYZ are more then what they appear to be." he said calming himself down.

A woman at the end of the table snorted "I'll say. It looked like a battle between two godly men was taking place." she said getting weird looks from her coworker's, "Don't give me those looks. We all know that from what the teens that come out from within that barrier, those who develop these abilities are only capable of using one ability, and one ability only. The dark haired teen seems to have a basic control over Gravitational Forces, Fire, Nature, Lightning Storms, Raw Energy, Summon Humanoid Statue's, and what appears to be Condensed Wind which should be impossible since wind cannot be shaped or molded." she said getting nods from several.

She then pointed a laser dot to Naruto "However it seems that _he_ is the definite power house between the two, wielding abilities that not even his opponent tried to stop showing just how powerful he truly is. The blonde can control Earth, Wind, Fire, Water, Lightning, Lava, Nature, Black Flames, can apparently clone himself to expand his power, Raw Energy and more than likely more then what we have seen during the video feed of the battle. I don't know about you gentlemen, but If the final battle between these two young men were to be moved from within the barrier then the damage and loss of life could be catastrophic." she said as more nodded in agreement.

Another woman leaned forward "Well how do you expect us to get a message about trying to ensure these two don't fight with one another within the barrier? It can't be seen through, and the only time we make contact with those that were once inside is the literal moment they are freed from the interior of the barrier at the times of their birth." she stated to the woman.

The woman nodded her head "That is the question... that is the question we all need to figure out." she said quietly to herself.

* * *

 **Within FAYZ Barrier: Same Time**

Sasuke had never felt so humiliated within his life. First the Dobe had the gall to choose him as a rival when they were little, and now he was so powerful with his bloodlines that he didn't even last a single minute in battle against the blonde haired Senju. Used to when they were little the Dobe and he would always spar to see who the better warrior was. Now it was apparent that Naruto was the better fighter since he had beaten him so easily, even when he had summoned Kaguya's own body to try and suck out the tailed beast inside his stomach so he could try and control it later on if he felt like it. He made his decision, find a way to beat the Dobe, and then destroy the world and remake it in his image.

* * *

Naruto was looking at all the teens and children with shock filled eyes. Diana wasn't lying when she said that nearly 300 or so teens and children were stranded within the barrier. Well it wouldn't hurt to say he was stranded there to since he ws, but he also knew he could escape if he wanted to using Obito's eye which was going to be a literal last resort. Naruto had heard how it had been nearly three days before he woke up, but apparently that was not important, in the bed he had woken up in. Now here he was helping little kids feel better about themselves since they couldn't find mommy or daddy, "I'm sure they will come for you soon sweety." he heard Diana say calmly to the child.

Suddenly a young woman walked over to Diana with a small smile on her face, but in the end the blonde knew it was forced, and cleared her throat "Diana I have some bad news." she told the woman who helped him thus far.

Diana stood up and looked at the young woman "What's the matter Brianna?" she questioned.

The now introduced Brianna looked to a building before she returned her gaze to Diana "I'm running out of baby formula, we have nearly 100 babies and toddlers between the ages of infancy and 3 years old. I need help to keep them alive, but with such limited resources I don't know if I will be able to do even that." she said.

Naruto couldn't help but frown. He had several ways of solving this problem. However there was several things that could go wrong with him solving the solitary issue alone. From what he could feel from under the ground there were several patches of earth that were just crawling with evil thoughts, millions of them to be precise, but these thoughts lingered more along the lines of wanting to sustain themselves. He would have to literally cultivate a large clear area void of the origins of these negative emotions. However there lied another problem. The only true area that was void of these thoughts was right in the center of this large town he was in, and he didn't want to do anything without the people's permission.

He gave a sigh and walked over to the two young women "Excuse me, I couldn't help but overhear your conversation. Brianna was it?" he asked as he looked to the young woman who nodded her head. Naruto nodded his head in return, "I may have a solution to this problem of yours. In fact I can solve a large amount of issues for the populace if you would be willing to have everyone gather in the center of the town." he said to the young women.

Brianna cocked her head to the side "And just how exactly could you be able to help out all of us. I am talking about trying to feed nearly 100 newborn babies, and I do not have enough formulae or diapers to keep them happy." she said to the blonde.

Diana had to agree with the young woman at that, she was going to love hearing this idea if he had one. Naruto sighed "I am well aware of that from what I have overheard, but in this area of darkness that overshadows you with a burden I come with a solution for you, but I need to have everyone's approval first before I do something." he said to the young woman.

Brianna quirked a brow "And that is?" she questioned him.

Naruto smirked and held up his palm and they both watched as a common plant from his home world known as the Honeydew Milk-flower grew from his palm (If you have watched the movie Maleficent the plant I want to try and describe is the one she gave baby Briar when they first started taking care of her) filled to the brim with a sweet smelling white liquid. Plucking it from his hand he then looked around and spotted a empty water bottle. Sitting down he then tipped the plant a bit and begun to drain the liquid into the bottle unitl it was filled, it also helped that he fed the plant some chakra to continue filling it with the substance.

With that done he stood up, capped the bottle and turned to Brianna and handed it to her. She looked at the bottle of creamy liquid in curiousity, "What is this stuff?" she asked him.

Naruto smiled in pride "That right there is what is known in my world as nature's baby formula. It comes from a plant we call the Honeydew Milk-flower. It literally contains the same type of enzymes that a actual breastfeeding mother does and carries nearly the same amount of nutrients if not a few more. This plant was what many mothers called a godsend medicine since some mother's couldn't produce enough milk to sustain their babies hunger. Now my ability to control my Wood Style Bloodline, which is essentially me controlling trees and other types of plants, I can grow enough of them to make sure that none of the babies under your care grow hungry. But with what I'm sensing there is nowhere safe enough where I can grow them. Which is why I want to talk to everyone about a idea I had." he said.

Brianna and Diana were gob smacked at what they heard from the blonde. This liquid cream was essentially breastmilk from a teat. It was like nothing they had ever heard of before, they needed him and this plant now more than ever before. Question was just what else was he planning inside that glorious head of his. Diana looked to Brianna who returned the look and with that they shot off leaving him there on his own with a confused look on his face. He decided to wait and see what happened next. As the two young women left the blonde behind they searched quickly for their two leader's with the news of what they just heard from Naruto's mouth and decided to see what else they would be willing to let him do for the community.

When they found the two they started shouting out the two teen's names causing them to turn around, while they were discussing something rather important at that. Caine gave a sigh and looked to his partner/assistant "What is it Diana, can't you see that I am busy at the moment with Samuel?" he asked her.

Sam rolled his eyes "What's up?" he asked the two women.

Diana took the bottle and raised it up in front of them gaining confused looks from the boy's, "Ok and, it's a bottle of milk. What do you want a cookie?" Caine asked them not really caring about the substance within it.

Diana shook her head "No it's much more than that. You see the guy that had that tremendous battle a couple days ago just woke up and surprising healed all of his wounds at a rate that would make futuristic movies look like make believe. I don't really want to describe what he did during that but this is what we came to tell you about. You see after I escorted him out of the infirmary Brianna came over and explained she was running low on baby formula and other things when he suddenly comes over and starts talking. A few seconds later he holds his palm up and grows this weird looking plant from it. Now this is the part where it gets crazy." she said as she raised the plant up in front of them.

It certainly was a weird looking thing that was for sure. Diana continued "He grabbed a bottle and started to pour this liquid that you see inside of it into the bottle and explained what it was. This liquid is essentially breastmilk. From what he said it somehow literally contains the same type of enzymes that a actual breastfeeding mother does and carries nearly the same amount of nutrients if not a few more. This plant was what many mothers called a godsend medicine since some mother's couldn't produce enough milk to sustain their babies hunger on his world. Now he says that there is only one suitable place to grow enough of these plants, but he wants to have everybody gathered befor ehe does anything." Diana said.

To say that the two boy's were shocked was a understatement. To be able to grow a plant that could produce a liquid that essentially was a mother's breastmilk was literally like fairy tale. They had to hear him out and see what else he could do for them so they could solve the problem of food shortage. Caine and Sam looked to the two girls "Take me to him." they said together and with that they were off like rockets being shot off at a enemy. When the girls led them back to where Naruto was they found him smoothing out several areas across the pavement with swipes of his hand which caused several pieces of earth to rise up and fill in some small holes.

Caine cleared his throat gaining Naruto's attention, "Excuse me, my name is Caine I'm one of the leader's here and I just heard from Diana and Brianna about something you could possibly rectify for us." he said getting a nod from Naruto.

Crossing his arms Naruto said "Aye, I can do that and so much more. My ability to control tree's and plants allows me to literally grow what I need to sustain myself if I need to. I can grow anything from Apple tree's to carrots. However I also need a safe place to ensure that the plants and trees that I grow are safe from harm. You see I can sense negative emotions and I sensed that there are thousands if not millions of thoughts or emotions that want to destroy the place they are contained in. But I have a solution to this of you would like to hear me out." he told the two teens who nodded their heads towards the blonde man allowing for him to continue his thought process.

Naruto kneeled down and waved his hand, using his extremely powerful control over the Earth Element, and caused a small replica of their town to pop up getting gasps from them. Pointing to a spot he started "We are somewhere around here. Now my plan is to raise several platforms up around the town and grow various gardens to sustain the people within the barrier as of right now. I will use what my people call shadow clones to sustain them with their chakra. If you have seeds to anything remotely edible that can be grown then that will speed up the process that much faster. I just need the approval of the people in order to raise the types of platforms that I need to ensure the plants and trees stay safe." he said as he waved his hand once more.

This time several small platforms situated on six pillars in a circular formation with one in the center rose up, trees and gardens included, over the town area, "I plan to raise up obsidian pillars that are as strong as diamond up and have my clones use our ocular abilities to take some of the ground up from the bottom of the water in the lake or whatever that body of water is connected to. See the earth that is there is much fresher and full of nutrients that are ideal for the tree's than the stuff you have here on hand. I will use my power to speed up the growth of the tree's and herbs for medicine. With this you will have a stable growth of fresh crops that can then be used to sustain the populace of the people you have trapped here for the time." he told them.

Sam looked to the blonde in confusion "Why obsidian pillars though? Wouldn't it be better to have regular earthen pillars as it is simpler to make?" he asked him.

Naruto shook his head "That's the thing. Obsidian is a literal bane to my power's. My people can create it, but when it is stuck by something made by our abilities, it will literally just make the attack bounce off of it. I can create a small plate of it right now and throw one of my most powerful techniques at it, and it'll just send it repelling right back at me. That is the reason most of my people use obsidian for armor and weapons, we can surge our chakra through it and change its power and use it to fight, but if directly attacked it will just make the energy bounce off." he explained to the teen who was shocked at the idea.

From what he saw the blonde was almost akin to a god by some of the other's, if there was a simple solution as to making some obsidian pillars that could repel his power then there was no way in hell he would risk not having them made, "How long until they will be complete?" he asked Naruto.

Naruto shrugged "If I use clones then I could do it in around 20 days for one pillar that is around 10-15 feet tall when we want them to be around 20 feet tall. Obsidian is one of the hardest elements to conjure up for my people. Hell it was also extremely rare to come across the amount just one pillar I intend to make let alone the sheer amount I am creating. With the amount of it I plan to make I could practically rule my world if I was the distributer of it, that's how rare obsidian is in my world. Now the pillars will be around 6 feet wide and 5 feet in diameter, which is ample enough to support the weight of the plates of earth and tree's on them." he told them.

They nodded in agreement at the thought. "Anything else you have idea's on?" Caine asked him.

Naruto nodded and expanded his lifelike map and pointed to a area of crops, "See these crop filled area's?" he asked getting nods from the teens, "It's around these crops that the emotions of negativity are coming from. I want to create walls that are deep under the ground and high enough that they can't be scaled by people to ensure they don't get hurt. I will have some clones take care of this while I have another batch set up some area's for the construction of the garden platforms. I will then make some obsidian walls that will surround the garden's to protect them. I will then make a covering on top of them to make sure that if Sasuke comes to attack that they are safe from most of his techniques. The only reason I changed this bit up is that I just remembered a technique that he uses called Kirin, I'll explain what it is and does later on." he said.

Naruto then had some walls rise up around the town "Now I will also build some walls of obsidian around the town to give us some form of defense from outside attacks that may or may not come. Never know if there is that one person that just decides to go on a rampage. Of course I will have to demolish a good amount of the houses and surrounding buildings. I can also make better houses suited for larger populations with my Wood Style abilities. I can literally use tree's to create houses if I have enough space to work. Now if you will permit it I will demolish most of the empty houses and create several other buildings like a schoolhouse for the kids that are growing up here, a courthouse for those who need to be punished rightfully and maybe even a spa for those who want a day off. From what I am told I have killer hands." he said with a grin.

If what he said was true was indeed right then they could easily make a community for themselves, but there was another problem with that, "But what if the barrier suddenly drops? You would have destroyed those houses and other buildings for nothing and you would get in trouble." Diana said.

Naruto looked down at his map and hummed in thought "Not likely. I am told that my luck is nearly unequalled. This barrier isn't going down for at least a year or two, maybe even three if what my hunch is telling me. Don't ask me how it is, just trust me on this." he said getting nods from her and the other's. Waving his hand once more a small park rose up "Now I am willing to use my clones to move some of the park stuff over to the center of the town for the children to play at and have fun, I'll even make a wall around it to ensure they don't wonder off. I can expand some other things if need be, but from just this alone I say that it'll take at least 3... 4 months at the least to just build the first couple of the tree garden's. I can easily have clones grow the Honeydew Milk Flower for now, but when the first platform is up, that is what I am growing the tree's." he said.

Caine looked to Sam, "Do you think this could work?" he asked him quietly.

Sam gave a shrug "To be honest I don't know. From what we have seen in that fight, and from what he tells us it could be. However I don't want to take the off-chance that it isn't. We can hold off the demolitions of the houses for now, but until we are here for more than five month's the houses could stay as they are. What do you think?" he asked in return.

Caine shook his head "No. We need the space, the houses need to go. We can use this space to build buildings that we could use to function as a literal community would like on the outside. We could also have him make the walls a bit further away for some of the extra space, but then there is the problem, how are we going to get rid of the houses. I highly doubt he is willing to just burn them down and start a wildfire." he said quietly while Sam nodded in agreement.

Sam looked to Caine "So, we in a agreement. Build the platforms for now while we hold off destroying the houses and making the wall?" he asked.

Caine shook his head "No, we need the wall. Perhaps he can uses a element he can control easily to make it for now. A element he can control with ease and can take some damage at the same time." he said while Sam nodded in agreement with his brother.

Naruto cleared his throat and waved his hand once more and a small building rose up "Now I am also a healer so I want to build a hospital for those who seek treatment. I can heal them with but a touch, the more dangerous and serious the wound is depends on what amount of energy I will need to expend to heal them. I could have a clone do this on a daily basis, but I don't wanna waste the energy making a clone everyday. I will also be willing to help train somebody in my making of elixirs and and medicine's. I will grow a small garden and grow some medicinal herbs on it to ensure people receive proper treatment when they need it." he told them.

Sam looked to Naruto "What about if we have to evacuate? What will you do then since you placed so much work into building all of this?" he asked Naruto.

Naruto waved his hand and the map expanded once more "I can sense the world around me with a bit of Natural Energy. As a Sage I am able to use this power and see what I am doing as well as other things. I managed to sense a large lake several kilometer's this way, which is east, and there is several boats there we can use to fish for food. I will place several transportation tags on the platforms around halfway up and transport them if we have to and we can keep the crops with us and ensure we have enough food to sustain us. Other than that it is up to you two on what you decide for me to do." he told them. he explained to the twin brother's.

Sam looked to Caine, and the boy shrugged his shoulder's as if to say he didn't know what to do next as the plan sounded foolproof. Sam looked to Naruto "Ok, you can build the things you say, but instead of building a wall of obsidian maybe you can use a element that you can easily control but at the same time the element has to be able to take damage to be able to be repaired later on. Destroy the houses that are not going to be used and flatten the terrain enough that we don't have to climb over anything. I also want the inner structure of the community to be rebuilt effective immediately upon the completion of the wall." he said.

Naruto almost took a step back in shock by the complete asshole way he was being talked too, but Sam wasn't done, "I want the wall to be a bit of a distance away from the spot you initially wanted it to be by at least a dozen meter's so we can expand later on if we need to. The hospital will be built by the schoolhouse that we will teach the younger kids in, and we need a nursery for the extremely young. Wait on building the courthouse and spa until we have the wall, hospital, schoolhouse, and courthouse. Once those are complete then you can start on your main project which is building the obsidian platforms. Other then that I have nothing for you to do." he said to the blonde man.

Naruto shook his head "Listen, I agree to build the things I intend to build, but don't think for a second that you are my boss. If that is going to be the case, I'll rip out your soul with my Rinnegan in my right eye socket. Trust me, you don't want me to do that." he said in a tone of voice that was practically begging to try and mess with Naruto. Sam, Caine, Astrid, Diana, and Brianna gulped and shivered before Sam nodded his head.

Naruto sighed "I want everyone brought to the beach. If what I am going to do is going to work I need a completely empty area to work with. I'll make some clones to help take care of the kids while I get started on my project." he told them before he clasped his hands together and several dozen clones of the blonde made of wood grew out of his back.

With their order's already implanted in their minds the clones quickly went to work and begun to spread word that the people needed to grab a baby, and move to the beach so Naruto could work. Nearly two hours later Naruto had managed to gather all the survivor's within the town located in the FAYZ standing at the beach. Naruto stood in front of them overlooking the small town that once populated nearly 7,754 people, which now supported a population of 342 teenagers and children. Without a word spoken Naruto clasped his hands together in the Snake Seal and called on his chakra. Suddenly everybody felt the blondes presence as he was covered in a silver shroud of energy.

Naruto then surged his chakra through the earth and started to also absorb Senjutsu Chakra entering his fabled Sage Mode. Several green tribal markings around and under his eyes as well in the middle of his forehead appear. The markings then seem to interlock in a square-like formation and travel down towards his neck, and thus he has finally entered his Sage mode (Think of Jiraiya's and Hashirama's Sage Mode slightly combined). His chakra is now glowing green, and it is saturating the atmosphere around him, giving off a feeling of peace, and calm. Naruto opens his eyes revealing golden orbs filled with power and roars to the sky as he sends his power through the earth under him with a shout of **"Wood Style Hidden Jutsu: Grand Emergence of Gaia's Forest" (Essentially it is a Sage Art: Wood Style: Deep Forest Emergence)**

Suddenly the earth around starts to shake, and causes people to stumble about. Then it begins. Trees so large they could put even a Redwood tree to shame, and those are the largest tree's in the world, burst from the earth at such an astonishing rate it seemed like the world was being taken over by the forest grown by the blonde man. Naruto continued to feed chakra into the technique, and still the forest continued to grow larger. Houses were mowed down by the unstoppable element, roads were broken apart from the ferocity of the world, and everything was turned to smithereens with the sheer power of the Nature Energy empowered tree's.

When the tree's finally stopped growing, Naruto released his gathered Senjutsu and gave a deep sigh to himself. Clasping his hands together once more he recalled all of them back into the earth which they grew from, reabsorbing his chakra in the process. When the tree's vanished the people of the FAYZ who had never witnessed such a technique the blonde normally used to stop his rival were astounded. It was like the things they knew and had grown up surrounded by... never existed. There was so much debis that they couldn't tell what was what anymore. The whole town... simply destroyed, had vanished into large piles of rubble.

Naruto flashed through a couple of Seals and slammed his hand on the ground and the people watched as the earth swallowed the destroyed pieces of the community and smoothed itself out where the land was flat as a piece of paper. It stretched on for nearly 10 to 15 miles across one way while the other way was 15 to 20 miles of flattened landscape. Not finished yet Naruto clasped his hands into the 'Snake" Seal once more and around the flattened area a thick wall of tree's rose up out of the ground and surrounded the once lovely community.

However there were four openings at each of the Cardinal Directions that were pointing North, South, East, and West to allow people to escape if need be. Naruto led the large group of teens and baby holding clones into the barrier and showed them how well he had made his wall. Next Naruto clasped his hands together causing people to stop as Naruto sent some chakra into the ground, **"Wood Style: Consecutive Four Pillar House"** he intoned and shocked people as a large row of houses rose up from the earth in a straightened line.

He turned a bit to the right and slammed his hands on the ground and superheated his chakra **"Lava Style: Landscape Destruction"** he called out. They were going to cry out in shock of him just building the houses, only to destroy them, but a clone stepped forwards and called out **"Water Style: Severing Wave"** and gathered the chakra it needed. It then spewed out a large, thin, stream of water that cut into the earth and made a ditch to capture the flowing lava that was about to spew up from the earth.

Following the clone making the large ditch a pillar of lava erupted from the ground and begun to cover the land, while slowly filling the ditch the clone made. Several more pillars of magma followed suit and soon the land was covered in lava. Naruto stopped sending chakra into the technique and looked to his clone where it nodded its head. Gathering their chakra the two then called out **"Water Style: Exploding Water Shockwave"** and both spat out a ridiculously large wave of water that washed over the now cooling lava, releasing steam into the atmosphere.

Not finished yet Naruto once more combined his Earth and Water based Chakra once again **"Wood Style: Deep Forest Emergence"** he called out. With the lava now properly cooled, the nutrients within them allowed for the tree's he grew to be not only larger, but stronger as well. The forest wasn't as big as the last one he grew, but the tree's were just as large as a regular Redwood Tree. With a large remodel of the park done he made sure to leave it alone so he could continue to work on the rest of the community.

He walked a bit of a ways past the houses and slammed his hand on the ground once more and the crowd watched as he created a large building, almost as big as the Hokage Mansion, near the center of the newly rebuilt town. Naruto then grew a couple of tree's around the building to make it look a bit more extravagant, but also made it look more unique. With that done he explained that this was to be the new Town Hall since he destroyed the older one.

With the Town Hall quickly replaced he then created a large Schoolhouse several meter's away. It was big enough that it could house several dozen children without hassle, and had plenty of room to expand if need be. after that he created the Hospital almost right next to the Schoolhouse with several rooms that would allow people to be treated for any type of injury. He just needed to make the tools necessary in case one needed surgery.

Walking behind the school he looked at the large clearing he left behind it and slammed his hand down on the ground and called out **"Wood Style: World of Tree's Wall"** and once more a wall of tree's rose up, but this time in a square formation that spanned 40 foot by 45 foot to allow the children to play as they grew in population. He then told the clones who had gathered the previous park equipment to place it around and then make some ore play area for the older children.

With the more important components for the town completed Naruto then set about to walk to some of the larger area's of the clearing. Slamming his foot on the ground he attempted to sense how deep the barrier went, and where it was least lethal at for the moment. He could tell that the earth was blocked off at a depth of nearly ten miles down, and then sensed it was nearly ten miles across. It was a large sphere of earth meant to trap something, and he wanted to know what it was. He could sense Sasuke walking through a small mountain range that had been trapped inside at the other end of the barrier, more than likely trying to escape, while a complete spot of darkness invaded his sense.

it was at the very bottom of the barrier, and he was so shocked he dropped his sensing technique. That thing... whatever it was, was so malicious and evil it shouldn't have been possible. Shaking his head Naruto continued to work and before long a Courthouse, Meal-house, Spa, Gym and several other buildings were built up out of nothing. Naturally Naruto did something similar to Konoha and placed the residents near the edge of the barrier while placing the market in the second inner circle followed by business buildings in the inner circle.

By the end of the Day, Naruto was pretty tired. Not because of Chakra Exhaustion, but people requesting certain buildings to be built, aka the Gym and Pool or even the Spa for those who wanted to Relax. With how much he had been doing throughout the day he hadn't realized that it was nearing dusk. He cracked his neck and formed one more seal, intent on making one thing for himself, and people watched as a large piece of Earth rose up out of the ground.

It was at the very edge of the barrier, and would easily mold to the shape of the energy field, so it wasn't hard to raise it up. Next Naruto spread his Earth Based Chakra into the soil of the newly formed cliff and people watched as six unknown faces appeared in order. They were unrecognizable to all except for the blonde as he had known each of them during his time back in his old world. They were Hashirama Senju, Tobirama Senju, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Minato Namikaze, Tsunade Senju, and finally Kakashi Hatake his former teacher. He couldn't help himself and smiled at the sight of his villages most sacred monument in front of him once again.

* * *

 **Here is everyone's power's and abilities (From the Gone Series if you haven't read it yet)**

 **Sam-Laser Beams**

 **Caine-Telekinesis**

 **Diana-Power Reading**

 **Astrid-Teleportation (I don't like her original ability so I gave her this one instead)**

 **Jack-Super Strength (Nothing compared to Naruto's)**

 **Brianna/Breeze-Super Speed (Again, Nothing compared to Naruto)**

 **Dekka-Gravity Manipulation**

 **Penny-Foresight**

 **Little Pete-Creation, Laser Beams, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Possession, D** **estruction, Telepathy. He was the one who created the FAYZ before he brought Naruto and Sasuke into it. (Seriosuly, look this kid up, I am not lying about his power's)**

 **Mary (Naruto & Diana's Child)-Force Fields**

 **Tyler (Naruto & Astrid's Child)-Ability Cancelation**

 **Jake (Naruto & Brianna's/Breeze's Child)-Earthquake Generation**

 **Brandi (Naruto & Brianna's/Breeze's Child)-Weather Manipulation**

 **Bloodlines Naruto will have in the story- Mokuton, Shakuton, Yoton, Fuuton (Boil Release), Jiton/Magnet Release (No Jutsu required we all know them), Storm Release (Naruto will not know much about this element and thus will only have like 4-5 techniques for it.), Hyoton (We already know these techniques so Naruto will know them as well. It goes well against Sasuke's ability to control fire),**

 **Character power level's (Indicated in a way similar to a cellphone signal-AKA Signal Bar)  
Naruto-19  
Sasuke-15  
Little Pete-7  
Brandi (Naruto And Brianna/Breeze's Child)-4  
Jake (Naruto & Brianna's/Breeze's Child)-4  
Sam-4  
Caine-4  
Gaiaphage-4  
Brianna/Breeze-3  
Astrid-3  
Tyler (Naruto & Astrid's Child)-3  
Dekka-3  
Penny-3  
Mary (Naruto & Diana's Child)-3  
Jack-2  
Diana-2**

 **.**


	36. Chapter 36-Pride is What I Am

**Hey guy's what is up, I am back with a new idea. To be honest I have been lazy and I decided that this idea was my way of apologizing for not doing anything for the past few days. This is a Naruto Crossover, however this is different. In this crossover (Which is a three-way between Naruto x One Piece x Seven Deadly Sins) Naruto is replacing Escanor as a character and will have Whitebeards ability the Gura-Gura (Sound of Shaking) for when he uses his full power. I find it fitting as Naruto has always shaken the world with his miraculous acts (Kinda funny if you read it)**

 **However his full ability to use the Gura-Gura is sealed off and he has to verbally hear the command to release it to fight with it. (I'm doing this so as to not make Naruto OP as Fuck here.) The Gura-Gura at full power is Naruto's Trump Card in any fight and thus he has to literally seal his ability to use the Gura-Gura away so he doesn't hurt anybody. Like seriously do I have to explain just ow powerful Whitebeard was with this? A man with the ability to literally 'Crack the air' with might I add, a punch... think about it.**

 **(I am giving him this instead of the Wax/Wane deal Escanor has during the day for his power as Escanor is like totally badass and all, but it doesn't make sense. Why give a guy the power to only be strong during the day where he is at his peak of power for a literal minute at high noon? It doesn't make sense!) But yeah I feel like limiting Naruto's power by sealing it away for the time until he has to use it, much like with the Naruto-verse where Kurama is sealed away until Naruto takes control of his power.**

 **Techniques Naruto will know in the story:**

 **Earth Shaker Impact: Naruto** **"cracks" the air with a punch and sends devastating shock waves through the air in the direction it is facing. These shock waves can pass through and damage almost any substance, tearing it apart. If the shock waves are directed into the ground, the result is a devastating earthquake capable of generating huge tsunamis (If near water).**

 **Severe Earthquake:** **A close range variant of Earth Shaker Impact, causing severe damage and allowing Naruto to walk away unscathed. Naruto can also passively summon vibrations around himself, which protect him from being frozen or burned due to vibrations not being freezable or burnable.**

 **Helmet Splitter: Naruto focuses his great power into a small, spherical area, otherwise known as a** **hypocenter** **, to perform a concentrated, explosion-like attack with his fist. Not only that, but he can also create such a bubble on his foot for a devastating stomp. This technique is called** ** _Oscillating Throw_ and it is pretty much the same, except Naruto uses a foot instead of a fist.**

 **Halberd** **Rakshasa** **: Naruto** **surrounds his Kubikiribocho with a quake bubble to greatly increase its striking power and in turn as a devastating effect of also increasing the range of how far the quakes he generates effect the land.**

 **Grand Mausoleum Destruction: Naruto reaches out and "grabs" an entire area, by grabbing and pulling on the air around him as if it were tangible, and rapidly shifts it. Using this, he can tilt an entire island the size of the Camelot kingdom and the sea around it, and shift it if at sea.**

 **One Man Army: Naruto takes his Kubikiribocho and swings it causing large waves of vibrations to rush at his opponents with deadly force.**

 **Tenchi Meidō: Literally meaning Heaven and Earth Rumbling. Naruto will literally grab the air and pull it downwards; once he gets low enough, all of his opponents are tossed into the air and fall back down. The after effect of this is a canyon opening up before him underneath his enemies.**

 **Strongest Rampage** : **Following a jump Naruto slams down on the ground sending vibrations into it causing a small earthquake where he lands.**

 **Silent Rage** : **Naruto charges his power into his hand then punches the opponent smashing them into the ground unleashing vibrations, then attacks the opponent with his Kubikiribocho several times before flinging the opponent into the air. Finally, pulling back his arm, he charges a fist with his power which he hits the opponent with at point blank in mid-air as they are falling back to the ground.**

 **Now the pairing is Naruto x Merlin x Diane x Margaret x Jericho, Meliodas x Elizabeth, Ban x Elaine. (There will be no changes to this)**

 **Now as you just read Naruto's Sacred Treasure is the Kubikiribocho that Zabuza used in the Naruto-verse and he can also wield it wit deadly efficiency. There will be a slight difference in this one though, but it won't be much. Now when the story starts it will be significantly different. You will see. Now there will be a difference in the character's. Naruto, as you can obviously see, is stronger than Meliodas unless Full Counter is used on him. Naruto in this story is supposed to have the leadership of the Seven Deadly Sins, but he didn't want it due to the fact he doesn't want the hassle that comes with the position. Anyways that is all enjoy this new story of mine.**

* * *

How long had it been, eight... no... ten years since he saw his comrades and the two women he loved. He was a sight for sore eyes. Normally he wouldn't be allowed to feel such pity for himself, but some things just happened. He could feel Ban somewhere near him, probably hadn't been fed for however long they had I'm, in his own cage. For him he only got the standard solitary meal a day, not that he himself needed it as he could survive months without a meal in his gut as long as he had a bottle of water. Which sucked cuz the food was actually pretty decent for prison food. Huh, he should ask Jericho for a extra ration... she was always such a good kid.

He had high hopes for her, her potential was limitless. Especially since he gave her tips on how to improve her abilities. She always made the time to speak with him when she had nothing better to do, today would be different however as a new page in his life turned. He could hear the guards whispering, not all that well, about the captain coming towards the prison. He gave a chuckle, the sound vibrating through the air causing the guards to stop talking. He was going to enjoy this very much. Though, the metal spikes in his body would have to go before he made his move. He didn't enjoy being impaled on the wall by steel spikes all that much.

Luckily his powerful life-force would quickly heal him and return him to full strength once the suppressing spikes were removed. The next day he heard a commotion and he couldn't help but grin. He spreads his hands open and then grasps the nothingness of the air around him. However what happens next is truly shocking as he suddenly rips the steel spikes from his forearms and his back as suddenly the air begins to shift around him. The rest of the chains that suppressed him were wrenched free as he walked forward, ignoring those that were in his legs and the one in his foot. Did they have to treat him like Ban? Seriously that was just rude, even by his standards.

Naruto looks to his door and grins even more. Reaching up he once again grasps the air as if it were something tangible, and with a pull the door is broken off its hinges as if it were a scrap of paper. The door slowly falls outwards and Naruto walks out slowly, his ever so present smirk still on his face, "It's about damn time. I was actually starting to get bored in there. Now then, where was I?" he asked as the guards were shivering in fear at the man before them. Naruto was an abnormally large Giant, roughly three times the size of a normal Giant. Unlike other large-sized Giants, however, he was well-proportioned.

He had a smooth rounded face, and many scars running along his chest, and was very muscular. The muscles on his biceps seemed to grow bigger whenever he used his quake-based powers. His left rib cage is surrounded by a large tribal tattoo reminiscent to that of a Lion, The mane of the Lion extends up to his left shoulder and covers part of the corresponding upper back. He also has sun kissed golden hair and six whisker marks on both his cheeks, three for each cheek, as well as two of the most beautiful eyes one would ever see personally. On his stomach was yet another tattoo that seemed to be a spiral with several marks surrounding the spiral.

On his left palm is what can only be described as a Kama mark while across his arm geometric patterns curve and spread up the limb where it eventually stops at the middle of his neck next to his jugular vein. On his right palm is a light flesh colored spot reminiscent to that of the sun, and much like his left arm, there are more markings that are geometric in shape that curve up his arm where it stops in the middle of his neck next to the other tattoo's. And across his nose as well as his right eye and in the middle of his chest are scars. The two scars that are on his face are those that came from fights in his past that nearly cost him, but didn't do much in the end.

The one on his chest however, nearly killed him as the size of the scar is in the shape of a fist with what appears to be electricity burns around the scar. The guards gulped rather loudly, "N-no way... h-how'd he escape? Those chains could suppress any form of magic and sucked out any physical strength in the body." the guard said quite scared.

The other guard took a shaky step back, "I-I don't know, but this guy is some kinda monster, The Lion Sin of Pride, Naruto..." the guard said as he took yet another step back.

Naruto grinned as he grasped the spike in his foot, "Oh, so you all know about me eh, well ain't that nice. Tell you what, why don't you kids just run along and I'll think about looking for some chow down in the kitchen. Sounds fair to me eh?" he said as he pulled a spike from his arm.

The sound of footsteps caused Naruto to turn to the left. He grinned, well she was a cutie, who was she? The young woman stopped in her tracks, "What is going on here?" she demanded in a voice Naruto knew quite well. It was Jericho, damn she was sexier than he imagined she was. The chains that once bound him only allowed him to walk to the door, nowhere else other then back to the wall. She turned to face Naruto, a small blush on her face, before she stood upright, "Naruto, Lion Sin of Pride I order you to return to your cell immediately or else I will have to use deadly force." she said to him. This caused Naruto to laugh a bit at that one.

Naruto looked down at the short young woman, "Now why would I do that? I just heard them say somethin bout the captain and I just wanted to hear what it is they said about him." he said to her. He then looked to the two short guards and shook his head, "But they don't have anything useful to me so I'll just say goodbye for now." he said as he punched the air in front of him. However what happened next was quite the shock to her system, the air itself actually _cracked_ which should literally be impossible to do as air couldn't be cracked. The two guards were sent flying into a wall, which broke their armor from the shockwave, and then through the very same wall. Naruto lowered his hand and sighed before he looked to Jericho with a gentle smile, "How you doing Jericho?" he asked her politely, causing her to blush deeply.

Seriously, what was with that husky voice that caused her panties to get wet all the time? Jericho managed to calm herself before speaking up, "Was that really necessary Naruto? There were other ways to get them to surrender." she said to him.

Naruto shrugged, "What, I was only knocking them out. Not like I can control how much damage a shockwave causes to the surroundings. Besides weren't you supposed to change when the Captain came to free me and Ban from this place?" he asked her as he placed a hand on his hip.

Jericho snorted, "I would have if I had known they were coming. Besides would you rather me change now, or when we left?" she asked hm.

Naruto grinned, "I would rather see you change now." he admitted without hesitation.

Jericho felt her eyes widen in shock before she blushed in embarrassment, "P-Pervert!" she shouted out in shock.

Naruto shrugged, "Eh, doesn't matter. Besides we need to go. Ban is already out and I would rather not get caught socializing like this. Let's go!" he said loudly as his wounds finished healing where he and Jericho begun running down the dark hallway. However when they rounded a corner, there were nearly a hundred guards standing in his way. Jericho gasped in shock as the guards drew their weapons. Naruto however snarled as he cracked his neck, "You wanna fight, I'll give you a fight!" he roared out as he then gave a roar of **"Earthshaker Impact!"** before the air in front of him cracks once more as he punches the air.

The shockwave sends the guards flying away as well as collapses a large portion of the wall in front of him. Naruto snorts as he continues to make his way forward. However a familiar presence enters his senses and he smiles as he walks down another hallway. He then spots the Captain as well as Ban walking towards him, however the great shock was Diane walking with her Gideon Hammer. There was also a pig and a young woman with dirty blonde hair walking with them, she was obviously scared. The pig stopped and gulped as he spoke, "W-what's with this presence? The air... it's shaking..." he said as he took a step back.

Naruto stepped into the light and he couldn't help but grin, "Captain..." he said as he stopped, his full height was just staggering. Hell he was almost a giant in terms of height to Diane was. Hell Diane barely reached his chest, 75.9 feet tall (7ft 5in 9cm human height). Then again he was also a giant so there was that.

Meliodas looked at Naruto with narrowed eyes, "Naruto..." he said.

The tension was building quickly before Naruto suddenly shrunk to the size of a human and Meliodas grinned brightly, "Captain!" he cheered happily as he moved forward and kneeled on the ground.

Meliodas gave a joyous cry of, "Naruto!" as he moved to intercept. Exchanging several weird high fives Naruto clasped his hands together as he grinned, "Oh Captain!" he exclaimed happily where he suddenly slammed the clasped fists into Meliodas and sent the smaller blonde through several walls with a cheer. The air seemed to bristle at their canter as Naruto hopped from one foot to the next, "Me next, me next!" he cheered as he motioned for Meliodas to tag him. Meliodas rushed from the hole(s) and struck Naruto in the gut where the giant man was sent hurtling through several walls as well. The two blondes jumped at each other and clasped their hands together with grins on their faces.

"Ready!" they said together. Their grins got bigger as they then shouted, "Go!" before suddenly the floors underneath collapsed underneath them. This caused the young woman and the pig to scream in fright. Jericho of course screamed before she launched herself over to Diane and held onto her pack. Hawk looked down in fright, "WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" he shouted in fright.

Naruto looked to Meliodas, "If I remember correctly, which I do by the way, it is 873 to 874 out of 1747 by my calculations with me in the lead." he stated factually.

Meliodas snorted, "Oh really, if that is the case then why is it that I hold the record of wins in the bar?" he asked his friend.

Hawk gave a shriek, "That's what they're worried about, not our impending doom!?" he asked shocked.

Diane gave a giggle, "Naruto and the Captain have had this rivalry for as long as I remember." she said in thought. Meanwhile on the outside a powerful barrier that had been put up was starting to collapse. The sight alone was a shock as it was said to be the most powerful barrier in existence, "I-Impossible."Golgius said in shock as he watched it fall.

Were the Sins so powerful that even the most powerful barrier in existence couldn't hold them inside. Standing up the two blondes grinned at each other before Naruto got serious as he returned to his natural height, "Let's go. We need to leave before the knights come and get us." he said to the group.

Jericho looked to Naruto, "What about the Kubikiribocho, Naruto?" she asked him.

Naruto suddenly shoved his hand into the dirt before he ripped it out with a sword in his hand. Kubikiribocho was held in his hand where it was seen by all present. Kubikiribōchō is a large broadsword, as tall as a full-grown man, shaped like a butcher knife. The blade itself has two cut outs, a circle close to the top and a semi-circular one nearer to the handle, the former of which is aptly fitting the sword's purpose of decapitation with the Lion tattoo emblem carved into its flat blade and five holes along the middle of the sharp blade, and 5 half-moon holes along the other side of the blade. The latter notch allows a strap to be wrapped around the weapon, making it easier for the user to carry. Its extremely long handle is also detachable to further aid transportation and then reattached when required for combat.

Naruto put the large blade on his shoulder with a grin, "Like I said, let's go." he said as he begun to run away from the fallen fortress with his friends. Jericho didn't look back as she followed the group of villain's.

Ban couldn't help but grin as he kept pace with the giants and his team, even the pig was keeping pace. Although the pig was also carrying the girl that had been taken so she could keep up with them. Ban looked to Naruto, "So Naruto, who's the extra baggage you brought along with us? I thought we didn't associate with Holy Nights." he said to the tall giant.

Naruto looked to Ban, "She is someone you can trust. She kept me from going all out from the moment I knew I was captured. She kept me alive when most of tem wanted me dead. It is thanks to her that the Kubikiribocho was kept at the prison when they would have just melted it down or sold it. I owe her much, including my life. She comes with us due to our friendship." he responded.

Ban snorted at that, "And what if she has ulterior motives like to spy on us for example?" he asked Naruto.

Jericho scoffed at that, "I am here of my own free will thank you. Besides I owe Naruto a lot as well. If it wasn't for him I wouldn't have been made a Holy Night, or have been promoted to prison overseer. I decided that if the time came for him or you to break out came I would come. I can't stand the idea of justice the Holy Nights have in place. There has to be something done in order to bring the balance back to the people." she said as she looked forward.

Ban couldn't help but giggle, "Sounds like you have a thing for the big guy, would you mind spilling the dirt on what you think about him?" he asked wit a giggle.

Jericho blushed a bright red before she looked to Ban, "Hell no, pervert!" she exclaimed loudly.

XxX

After escaping from their pursuer's they managed to meet up with Hawks mama, she was a really green and a really _really_ big pig, they decided to move on and take camp. Naruto sat against a cliff and was sharpening is sword and Diane sat next to him with Gideon next to her. Naruto took a deep breath, "So, where to next? I doubt that we will wait for the other sins to find us. Any intel on their locations?" he asked the Captain.

Meliodas nodded his head as he and Ban passed around some food for the group, luckily it was Ban that had cooked as nobody could have stomached the Captain's gruel he called food. Meliodas took a breath, "From what we know, King lived in the City of the Dead and was killed so we have to travel to te land of te dead to get him. Gowther is somewhere out there in the world so we have to hunt I'm down and find him before some Holy Night squadron does. As for Merlin I don't have a clue as to where she is. Besides, the thing we ned to do is find King first since the City of the Dead is actually fairly close." he said to the man.

Naruto nodded his head, "True, but there might be something waiting for us. I say we send Ban to scout the place and if he finds him he get's King to come wit him. Me and Diane can split off and search for Gowther while Jericho, you, and the Princess can look for Merlin down south. I had heard some rumors she was somewhere near the border, but I don't know if those were true." he said as he kept sharpening his sword.

Elizabeth shook her head, "Naruto-sama we can't split up. What if a group of Holy Knights attack you and you can't fight them all off, you would die." she said to him.

Naruto snorted, "I doubt that. Seven of the worlds most powerful people taken down by mere grunts would take a miracle of even the highest standards." he said.

Meliodas shook his head, "You know I actually have to agree with Elizabeth on this one. As a group we're pretty much untouchable, but alone we can handle small forces. If what she means is true then it is best to travel as a group where we can watch each other's backs. As your captain I am ordering you to ignore such a idea for the foreseeable future." he said as he used his title against Naruto.

Naruto sighed as he sat his sword down and stood up, "Very well. I will take into consideration this idea of going to the City of the Dead together. However I will not let you use that title against me all the time Captain." he said to the man. He really was a prideful man wasn't he?

Jericho finished her plate and sat it down, "So how will we know if we will find the other Sins? I mean from the stories I have heard you are all rather good at hiding in plain sight. So what features do we look for?" she asked. Jericho had changed out of her uniform for something more comfortable. Her current outfit consists of a white sleeveless, high-collared qipao dress with red trimmings and a pink flame pattern on the left, tied with a maroon obi. Underneath, she has fishnet leg stockings and black high-heeled boots. All in all, she was very sexy to Naruto. After all she wore it just to garner his attention. For her new weapon she had taken to using a pair of swords with a couple of outcroppings on them to catch enemy blades so she could break them.

Ban snorted, "Oh you'll know." he said with a grin.

Naruto rolled his eyes, "You sure I can't just go on my own?" he asked Meliodas.

His response was for the blond to shake his head, "Nope. You're coming with us to the City of the Dead and that is final." he stated.

"Ugh... fine let's go then." Naruto grumbled.

* * *

 **And that is a wrap. I know I left some stuff out, but he that is what future chapter's are for. Anyways. Like, Review and wait for the next update.**


	37. Chapter 37-Quaking Dragon

**Ok this idea literally hit me as I was reading the story 'Quake" (A Naruto/Fairy Tail crossover) and I thought "Geez that would make a badass Dragon Slayer ability as I have never seen/read or written a story where Naruto has the power to use the power of the Gura Gura no Mi so effectively." and then I got to thinking, "Why not write a story where there is a dragon Slayer who can cause/generate earthquakes and see where it takes us from there." and so here we are, and here we go.**

 **Now before we officially start this I am totally going to OP the fuck outta Naruto. Now Naruto is the son of August who abandon's him due to unknown reasoning (Which will have a reason in the story later on)** **and Naruto will not have just the Gura Gura no Mi techniques and since he is the EARTH/QUAKE(?) DRAGON SLAYER (2nd Generation) several Earth Style Techniques will be incorporated into his repertoire rather then him just smashing everything into a billion pieces and hurting his friends.**

 **Another thing, NO he will NOT have the WEAKNESSES of the Gura Gura no Mi or any devil fruit, he is a 2ND GENERATION DRAGON SLAYER (DEVIL FRUITS DO NOT EXIST IN THIS STORY) and his only weakness will be low Magic power and not being able to eat his own magic**

 **Techniques Naruto will Know in the story:**

 **Earth Dragon's Roar**

 **Earth Dragon's Hard/Iron/Breakdown/Demolition/Meteor Fist**

 **Earth Dragon's Talon**

 **Earth Dragon's Sword Horn**

 **Earth Dragon's Crushing Fist**

 **Earth Dragon's Earth Flow Spears**

 **Earth Dragon's Gigant Gauntlet: Naruto** **clasps his hands together then outstretches his arms to summon two giant stone hands from the earth.**

 **-Gigant Embrace: Naruto** **whirls his hands in a circular motion before clasping them together tightly. The colossal stone hands are similarly clasped together and trap any unlucky enough to be caught within.**

 **Earth Dragon's Giga Crush: Naruto** **extends his arms, imploding the ground beneath his opponent into a multitude of earthen chunks, which he uses to home in and assault his target.**

 **-Giga Fall: Naruto** **crashes all of the earth he raised with "Giga Crush" onto his opponent with the force of a meteor.**

 **Earth Dragon's Heavy Metal: Naruto** **converts his entire body into metal which is capable of withstanding a full barrage from all of Erza's numerous weapons. In fact he can make himself as hard as diamond if he wanted to. In many ways it is similar to Gajeel's Iron Scales, but the difference here is Naruto is covered in a smooth mirror-like metal rather then gray scales.**

 **Earth Dragon's Giga Pick: Naruto raises a specific point of earth that he converts into diamond, to impale his opponent**

 **-Giga Lock: Naruto creates several earthy hands to retain his target.**

 **Earth Dragon's Rush Rock** : **Naruto uses his power to raise a number of jagged rocks from the ground. These rocks are then rapidly fired at his opponent.**

 **Quake Dragon's Earth Shaker Impact: Naruto** **strikes his opponent** **with a punch and sends devastating shock waves through the air in the direction it is facing. These shock waves can pass through and damage almost any substance, tearing it apart. If the shock waves are directed into the ground, the result is a devastating earthquake capable of generating huge tsunamis of earth. If near water this technique creates a Tsunami.**

 **Quake Dragon's Severe Earthquake:** **A close range variant of Earth Shaker Impact, causing severe damage and allowing Naruto to walk away unscathed. Naruto can also passively summon vibrations around himself, which protect him from being frozen or burned due to vibrations not being freezable or burnable.**

 **Quake Dragon's Helmet Splitter: Naruto focuses his great power into a small, spherical area, otherwise known as a hypocenter, to perform a concentrated, explosion-like attack with his fist. Not only that, but he can also create such a bubble on his foot for a devastating stomp. This technique is called _Oscillating Throw_ and it is pretty much the same, except Naruto uses a foot instead of a fist, this technique is not to be confused with Rampage although it can be mistaken for it.**

 **Quake Dragon's Halberd** **Rakshasa** **: Naruto** **surrounds his Bisento with a magic bubble to greatly increase its striking power and in turn as a devastating effect of also increasing the range of how far the quakes he generates effect the land.**

 **Quake Dragon's Grand Mausoleum Destruction: Naruto reaches out and "grabs" an entire area, by grabbing and pulling on the air around him as if it were tangible, and rapidly shifts it. Using this, he can tilt an entire city the size of the Camelot city and the land around it, and shift it with extreme ease.**

 **Quake Dragon's Rampage: With** **a jump Naruto coats one or both feet with his magic and slams down on the ground sending vibrations into it causing a earthquake where he lands.**

 **Quake Dragon's Silent Rage** : **Naruto charges his power into his hands then punches the opponent smashing them into the ground unleashing vibrations, then attacks the opponent with his Bisento several times before flinging the opponent into the air. Finally, pulling back his arm, he charges a fist with his power which he hits the opponent with at point blank in mid-air as they are falling back to the ground.**

 **Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Tenchi Meidō: Literally meaning Heaven and Earth Rumbling. Naruto will literally grab the air and pull it downwards; once he gets low enough, all of his opponents are tossed into the air and fall back down. The after effect of this is a canyon opening up before him underneath his enemies.**

 **Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Gaia's Guardian: Naruto raises his hand to form an earth golem so powerful it can withstand any form of damage. It can even force the earth to do Naruto's bidding**

 **Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Roar of the Earth: The earth is torn apart with a single strike of Naruto's fists when he uses "Tremor "causing a massive amounts of damage. Naruto then controls the destroyed earth where it is then launched high into the air and gathered to form a massive mountain like structure where Naruto then reaches out and "grabs" an area, by grabbing and pulling on the air around him as if it were tangible, and rapidly shifts it** **that causes the large rocky structure to fall towards the ground and crushes anything caught in it's wake. This technique was powerful enough to cause the destruction of an entire town. If Naruto uses this technique to many times he risks death. The sheer drain he feels from this technique is far worse then any known spell in human history as it drains half his reserves of magic.**

 **Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Ground Gladius:** **Naruto does a couple of movements with his arms and then has the earth up into a sharp, gigantic spire with the appearance of a blade.**

 **Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Desolation of the Earth: Naruto uses a "Severe Earthquake" and forces the tremors deep into the earth causing a large crack to open up where he desires. Then much like he does when he uses "Tenchi Meidō" he will face his palms in a claw like formation and have them face away from each other where he slowly forces them apart which in turn causes the crack to not only spread but get deeper with each foot he spreads the crevice. Couple with Roar of the Earth this technique is a lethal blow to any he uses it against.**

* * *

 _Summary: Wherever he goes, disaster follows. With a mere flick of a wrist he can devastate a entire army. So why is it every time he turns around there is a woman in his bed? Erza, Mirajane, Bisca, Cana, Evergreen, Juvia, Councilwoman Ultear... ugh just kill me now and be done with it already. And another thing, why is it every time he goes somewhere everyone keeps demanding the secret as well as the location of the Will over the Earth. A Mythological and Magical Treasure said to give any who touched it whatever they desired if they wanted it. As mythological as it is, he will never be able to reveal its place of rest._

 _Powerful Naruto. Naruto harem. Wizard Saint Naruto. Quake-Quake Naruto._

* * *

 **x793**

The war had finally reached the fading climax it had so desperately been waiting for. In front of the small number of guilds stood a never ending wall of soldiers. The wizards of Ishgar had been fighting almost nonstop to keep themselves from submitting to Zeref the Black Wizard who died when Mavis confessed she loved him so much he managed to finally get the death he yearned for. Acnologia the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse had been slain in battle by the man who stood before both armies months before the battle had begun. He was lucky he had managed to land such a lucky shot with his magic to the Dragon Slayer's weak spot in his Draconic Form behind the base of his neck as he was trying to shake him off.

After absorbing all of the Black Dragon's Magic with his dying breath, the Dragon Slayer left him one final message of never letting his guard down and use his power to it's fullest when the time came. Agreeing to it he took all of the dragon slayer's remaining power, and boy was there a lot. The man had been so powerful that his Magic Power was insensible until he allowed himself to physically be sensed. And Now the enemy was preparing to come in for their final wave to end all of his friends lives as well as his own. He wouldn't allow this to happen. Hell he was already on the verge of death anyways, might as well take as many as he could before he croaked.

Coating his hand in a extremely familiar white bubble of Magic he raised his hands and gave a cry of **"Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Desolation of the Earth"** and slammed his hand on the ground causing the world to shake from his might. The shockwaves force themselves deep into the earth's crust and a seemingly long crack appeared between him and the people standing behind him. When the earth stops shaking he rises up and raises his hands before him and faces his palms in a claw like formation with them facing away from each other where he slowly forces them apart which in turn causes the crack to not only spread but get deeper with each foot he spreads the crevice.

The ground shake more as the earth spreads apart causing people's eyes to widen, "W-What's going on?" Brandish asked in shock. She had never seen him use such techniques before she had turned sides and joined Fairy Tail to fight.

"It's Naruto's Secret Technique, 'Desolation of the Earth' and what you are experiencing are the aftershocks ok him forcing a earthquake. Erza said as she stood firm as the shaking died down to reveal a nearly tirty foot gap between the army, Naruto and Fairy Tail with her Allies.

However what they all noticed was that Naruto was standing on the opposite side of the large crack on his own.

"What's he doing?" Minerva asked curiously.

"I can't answer that." Evergreen said quietly

-Enter: Brother Bear; Transformation- **(I suggest you listen to it as you read it, makes it better. I admit that I listened to it as I re-read to make final edits and I cried. AND I'M THE ONE WHO WROTE THIS!)**

Makarov narrowed his eyes as he watched Naruto turn around and smile, "Old man..." he said with pride.

"What is it Naruto?" he asked the boy.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked.

"Of course." Makarov responded.

"Was I ever a good kid for you? Was I ever... Do you think I made a good role model for the next generation? Was I ever somebody you could look at with pride despite what atrocities I have committed during this war?" he asked the old man.

Makarov and the other members of Fairy Tail couldn't help but cry hard at this, the tears flowing quite quickly at that, "Of course you were, you will always be somebody people should try to be like. Even I wish I was somewhat like you." he said with tears in his eyes. He knew what was going on, but he didn't want to believe what was about to happen.

Naruto nods his head and takes a step forward ignoring the protests of those he held dear to his heart. "Listen up Fairy Tail, and listen well." he stated as he took yet another step forward, "This will be my final request to each and every one of you, so you better listen to what I'm saying or you'll experience my fury." he told them seriously.

Natsu felt his eyes widen as he stepped forward, "You're kidding right? That's the last thing any of us wanna hear! We're all going back together!" he called out.

Gray nodded his head, "We can't go on without you man! Don't talk like this, you make it seem like you're saying goodbye!" he said loudly, which was exactly what Naruto was saying.

"Why would you say something like that? We didn't rescue Mirajane and Cana just to let you die!" Elfman yelled out.

Naruto shook his head, "Even family must part ways every now and then." he said wisely in return before he focused on the enemy before him, "Each of you must survive! You all need to return to the New World we made for the next generation. The old man will be there to help nurture you when you cannot find the strength to move forward. CONTINUE YOUR ADVENTURE'S WITHOUT ME!" he said defiantly.

"NO, YOU CAN'T DIE! I'M SURE WE CAN FIND ANOTHER WAY!" Freed yelled out pleadingly.

"NARUTO YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO THIS DO THIS, PLEASE JUST COME BACK!" Evergreen pleaded with tears in her eyes. With that everyone began to beg and plead for Naruto to not try and sacrifice himself for them.

The blonde man takes one more step forward causing the world to shake forcing them to shut up, and then draws his left fist across his chest to his right shoulder once more and his muscles visibly bulged as he sends a large amount of magic through his arm, "Make no mistake! I am the one that stands on the top of this era." he declares as his eye glow with untold power, "For years I have journeyed the land for an adventure like never before." he said as his arm bulged with a large amount of veins. "Now that I have reached the conclusion of my adventure, there is no longer any journey that can bring me forth into the new age! What happens to the people of this world, is on them!" he yells as he lashes out and once again. A momentous crack appeared where it unleashed a extremely powerful shockwave.

The crack in the air continued to expand, and rapidly at that to the point it encompassed the entire continent causing it to shake from his extremely powerful, yet fading, energy. "GO MY FRIENDS, TO THE NEW ERA! GO FORGE YOUR OWN PATH INTO THE FUTURE!~" he roared out. With that, the earth roared. Dark clouds soon begun to gather and lightning begun to rain down across the battlefield while fire flashed across the sky before the balls of flame fell to the earth into the midst of the enemy army. Large spires of earth begun to rise up from deep underneath the ground where they came up from underneath the ground. Two large mountains cracked and fell apart and then collapsed into a large cloud of dust. The spires that had risen begun to release gouts of molten earth and rained down their wrath upon Naruto's enemy. Truly, this was the will of no man, but a God at work, and nothing could hope to match its wrath except something with the same amount of anger. Naruto smiled with pride as he looked at everyone behind him on the ground as they looked to him with wide eyes, _"Don't look back, for the era is changing."_ he thought to his friends with pride.

Everyone around the blonde fell to the earth as the world around shook like it had never done before. Brandish widened her eyes, "W-What's going on? What's happening?" she asked frantically.

"It's Naruto!" Natsu said as he tried to point at the blonde man who remained standing despite all the shaking around.

"A-Amazing..." Minerva said as she looked up from where she laid on the ground with everyone to see a billowing cloud of dust flowing around Naruto, but not obscure him from their sight as he charged forward into the enemy ranks.

Laxus felt a tear creep down his cheek as he watched the man who helped sort his life out fought with his dying breath to protect those that meant so much to him, _"Sorry for ignoring such a request big guy but, somebodies got to stay behind to make sure you see this through.'_ he thought in a mild amount of sorrow. What Laxus didn't know was nearly everyone was thinking along those same lines, none more so than Makarov himself as he watched one of his children fight like a Warrior God being possessed. 

As the world continued to shake Naruto smirked at is old man, "Let's finish this, August." he said before he raised his Bisento and coated the blade with his magic. With a yell, he sliced the air in a way none had ever witnessed as he gave a roar reminiscent to that of a dragon. Suddenly, from that slice a large white bubble of raw Magic Power erupted and rushed forward into the seemingly unending horde of enemies he fought before it expanded into a large white dome causing countless quakes in the land. Mountains fell to the seemingly unbeatable man, even with his life-force fading quickly as it was now that he was forcing his body to conjure spells he shouldn't be trying to cast due to the cost of energy. Suddenly a spell impacted his Bisento and launched it from his hands where it stabbed into the ground before the crack behind him. Another slammed into him forcing him to slide back to a point where he nearly slid of the edge. With a growl he then raised both his hands above him and clenched them into fists, **"Dragon Slayer Secret Art..."** he announced loudly, **"ROAR OF THE EARTH~"** he roared as he slammed his fists down on the ground, and once more the earth shook from the power of the worlds strongest man alive.

"What's he doing now? It feels like the world's coming to a end." Sting said as he tried to remain standing.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, the land is rising into the air!" Rogue pointed out.

"IT'S THE ROAR OF THE EARTH!~" Kurama roared out loudly.

"Wait, if he does that again he risks death!" Warren said in fear for his friend.

"Why would he do such a thing?" Bickslow asked as he looked to the man in question.

"It's because he has something he is willing to die to protect..." Makarov said as a tear rolled down his cheeks as he watched from the edge of the extremely wide crevice as one of his children prepared to sacrifice himself for his family. The desolated land was ripped apart as Naruto forced it to rise high into the air and gather to form several mountainous rock formations, twelve in all.

"He can't... he can't do that... why... just why is..." Juvia couldn't even finish as Naruto raised the multitude of mountain sized rocks higher into the air, blood escaping from his nose and mouth as he forced more and more of his nonexistent power from his body.

"It's because... he's already dying." Cana said with tears in her eyes.

Everyone looked to her, "What do you mean Cana?" Elfman asked her.

"He's been suffering from a terminal cancer that saps away his life each time he uses one of his more powerful techniques. He didn't want me telling you guys in case he were to do something like this. He said if he was to die, he was going to do it while protecting his family." she said before she placed a hand on her belly, "And he is doing just that, protecting his yet to be born son." she said as she looked towards Naruto with prideful tears in her eyes as everyone looks to her in surprise.

"This ends... now..." the blonde man said in defiance as he looked at the quivering army before him. Slowly he reached up with his hands and once more 'grasped' the air as if it were tangible to him one last time as the faces of those he held close to entered his mind and he smiled. "This is, for my friends. No... this is for... my family!" he yelled out as he yanked his hands down forcing the mountain sized rocks to fall. And then, the whole entirety of the world shook from the force of Naruto's remaining power raining down upon his enemy. For fifteen straight minutes, the entire planet shook from the sheer amount of shockwaves racing across its crust, and when the shaking finally managed to die down and the dust faded away, all that remained was Naruto who remained standing with his Bisento in hand, and he begun to walk towards his enemy. Each step he took rumbled the earth, as slow as they were, and each step he took brought him ever so closer to his target... Magic King August. The man had fell to the ground due to the numerous quakes Naruto had generated all on his own.

The man tried to back away, even though he was just as powerful as Naruto was when he had full strength, so Naruto couldn't get his hands on him. The man held is hand up and pointed his finger at Naruto, "Your a monster!" he gasped out. Naruto raised his hand and coated it in one of his Quake bubbles and drew his fist back, "Just go on and die already!" he yelled out as he released a powerful magic bullet at the young man just as his fist hit him, only to realize Naruto wasn't able to release a quake right on him. August seeing his enemy weakened like never before growled, "Just DIE ALREADY!" he yelled as he released a multitude of magic bullets on him, rattling his body with a never ending barrage of bullets. After about a minute of releasing a barrage of bullets onto the man, August smirked, "Finally..." he gasped out, but noticed something, "So you passed out while standing did you? No matter with you out of the way my plan of bringing Ishgar under thumb will still be done." he said to himself.

Naruto's eyes slowly opened, "Don't think that just cause I'm like this doesn't mean I'm done yet old man." Naruto said with a raspy breath, "As much as you desire it, you are not the one who will inherit the Will of the Earth. There are people, that in the future who will inherit such a will all on their own. That is how its been throughout the ages. And sometime in the future, when we're all dead and gone, someone will appear and will begin carrying the hundreds of years of history on his shoulder's and they will throw down the gauntlet on the ground in front of the world." he rasped out to his father. "August, the thing you fear most is that when this war is over Ishgar will put your home under their thumb and force you to submit to their will." he said loudly. "I have no interest in such a petty ordeal, but... when the time comes there will be someone who will lead the world into a new era never before seen... and the world will be turned upside down." he said to the man, "I'm sure that in only a matter of several years that somebody will do it." he said as he took another breath, "And that day will come, whether you like it or not... heh heh heh." he said as he smiled with a chuckle.

Taking a deep breath he looked up, _**"THE WILL OF THE EARTH!~"**_ he roared out loudly getting everyone's attention as his voice echoed across the land, _**"THE WILL OF THE EARTH IS REAL!~"**_ he roared out shocking everyone at his proclamation as he confirmed the existence of the SSS-Class Legendary Treasure.

The world was wide eyed in shock at the proclamation. Naruto had been known as "The Man closest to the Earth's Will" and was said to know of it's location, but for him to openly declare it existed...

The sound of fading inhaling reached everyone's ears, "I'm sorry everyone... I didn't mean to do everything I did." he said weakly, "I truly was a fool to believe... that with Zeref and Acnologia dead... they wouldn't try to fight against us still... but I was wrong." he told them. Naruto's eyes slowly begun to close as he took a deep breath, "You guy's gave me everything... and I guess this is it for me..." he said as a gentle breeze brushed across the lands as the sun shined down upon him through the clouds almost as if it were placing him in the spotlight. As his life-force begins to finally fade away, Naruto looks back to all the good times he had in his brief life. He saw himself as a young kid of fifteen training magic with a eight year old Natsu. Next he saw himself loving Erza, Cana, Bisca, Mirajane, and all the other's who had changed his life for the better. He takes a raspy breath, "I've had the greatest of adventures... with all of you by my side." he said shallowly, "It was a... great deal of fun..." he said weakly as he took one last breath, "I have a deep appreciation... for everything you did for me... goodbye… everyone..." he whispered out as he said his final words.

With his final words said, Naruto passed on with a smile on his face, and yet he refused to fall in the face of his enemies as he stood strong even in death as if to deter those who would harm his loved ones, daring them to come after his family.

-End: Brother Bear; Transformation-

August gasped at the sight before him, "He-He died...Standing!" he exclaimed.

The friends and close allies that Naruto had made through his brief Twenty-five years of life fell to their knees and begun to openly weep for the loss of a man who had changed them in ways they had not known were possible.

 _Even though he was dead, he did not collapse! And the way he mowed down enemies with wounds all over his body... was truly monstrous. The number of Magical Sword strikes he had received in battle was 267. The number of Magical Bullets he had been shot with was 1522. The number of Magical attacks he had endured for his comrades was 750. Yet, on his proud back... or in his whole life as a wizard, held no scar from having to run away from a fight._

And just as the breeze faded away, Naruto's once clean white coat... finally fell to reveal his still proud back to those he held dear showing that it would remain strong for them as it would bear all the pain for them. For one to know how such devastating circumstances came to be, one must first learn of all the events that led us to this point in time.

* * *

 **x784**

The blonde man sighed as he walked through the port town of Hargeon. How, or rather why, did that idiot he call a friend have to run off like he did? He hears one rumor about a salamander and he automatically thinks his dad is back. Not to mention his damn cat always agrees with him, and then encourages him. Ugh, if his friend had seen him do that he would have bashed his head in and called him stupid. As he was thinking this, he bumped into someone and knocked them down, and from the way it sounded, it was a woman. He felt his eyes widen, "Oops, my bad." he said to the blonde woman as he helped her to her feet.

The young lass waved it off, "Oh it's ok, nothing big really." she told him. Ooh he's cute.

Standing at 7ft 9in the blonde in question is quite muscular, but not like the people who work out so much they are muscle headed idiots. For clothes Naruto wears a black bandanna around his head and adorned himself with a white captain's coat, which hung loosely from his broad shoulders and bore the Fairy Tail Guild symbol. He was always seen bare-chested, and wore light, loose pants tucked inside his large black boots, and a dark purple, almost black, sash around his waist. And strapped to his back was a rather strange weapon, a Bisento. The weapon's size is massive, fitting that of its owner, with a striped pole, with the stripes being all plain brown ending in a spherical pommel, and a large curved blade attached to the pole with a brass bolster, decorated with a relief of a sea snake, and langets protruding onto the blade itself. (1)

"Care to explain why you felt like bumping into me miss?" he asked with a chuckle.

"I wasn't really planning on doing that, honest. But if you insist, I just got this new Celestial Spirit and the guy who sold it to me overpriced it by nearly triple." she said with a huff.

Naruto nodded, that would explain her sour mood right now. He smiled, "Oh, Yondu, yeah he always has been overpriced. Nobody ever really buys from him so he's always had to have jacked prices. My names Naruto D. Newgate, what about you?" he asked her.

"My names Lucy, nice to meet you Naruto." she said.

As Naruto was about to respond he was pushed out of the way when a couple of young women ran by screaming, "Salamander-sama is here!"

"Oh wow the Salamander is here!" another shouted.

Lucy perked up in surprise, "Salamander, the one who can control fire?" she asked with wide eyes.

Naruto felt his eyes twitch, "Natsu is to much of a idiot to notice his fans. I think I know what's happening." he said drawing Lucy's attention.

"What do you mean?" she asked only for her eyes to widen, "Wait, do you know the Salamander?" she asked excitedly.

Naruto snorted, "Know him, hell I wish I didn't. Guys a total idiot. Igneel this, Igneel that. Igneel, Igneel, Igneel. The guy's obsessed with finding him." he said as he crossed his arms.

"Who's Igneel?"

"Natsu's dad. I know I shouldn't judge with mine pulling the same act, but I at least know that if and when I do see my old man I will be given answers. Natsu is just obsessed with his missing father." he told her.

"Oh, I am so sorry I didn't mean to pry." she said.

"Eh, it's alright." he said before grabbing her hand as he begun to pull her along, "Come on." he said as he begun to walk down a path.

"W-Wait, where are we going?"

"To see what the fuss is all about." he said as he grinned. When they got down to the square they saw a crowd of young women, and Naruto saw a all to familiar sight of Natsu, standing around somebody. Naturally Naruto had to hold back his laughter as he watched the younger Dragon Slayer got beat up by a bunch of crazed women. Luckily Natsu's beating didn't last all that long and he managed to save the kid by pulling him away just as the man proclaiming to be Salamander walked forward.

"It's alright ladies, I am sure he didn't mean any of it." he said as he pulled out a piece of cardboard and wrote something on it, "Here kid take this autograph. Tell all your friends all about me will you." he said to Natsu.

Natsu took it and grumbled about how stupid it was, but nevertheless took it. Naruto walked up to the younger Dragon Sayer, "Oi Natsu, what are you doing?" he asked as the man left saying something about a party.

Natsu turned and gave a grin, "Hey Naruto what's up." he said as he gave a wave.

"Nothing much. Remember we're here for a job, not to search for your dad. Besides, we all know Igneel wouldn't show up in a dump like this place." he said to the kid.

"Yeah that makes sense now." Natsu grumbled out.

Naruto turned to Lucy, "Hey Lucy, since this whole ordeal is done wanna go grab a bite to eat? I'm paying." he offered to her.

Lucy smiled and nodded her head, "Sure I could go for some food." she said.

Natsu jumped up with a cheer, "Whoo hoo free food, come on Happy let's eat." he said as a blue cat with wings popped up and screamed, "AYE SIR!" in a proud voice.

- **At the diner-**

Naruto, Lucy, Natsu, and Happy were sitting at a booth Naruto payed for and Natsu was scarfing down his food like the food was going to run away.. Lucy smiled as she ate a salad, "I wanna thank you for what you did earlier." se said suddenly.

Naruto swallowed some fried chicken and looked to her, "What are you talking about, you already did." he said.

Lucy shook her head, "I'm not talking about that. Earlier that Salamander guy was using a illegal Magic called Charm Magic and managed to catch me in it. When you started talking it momentarily broke the Charm's effects, so I'll say it again... thank you." she said.

Naruto waved it off, "Ah it's no big deal." he said as he swallowed some orange juice, "You seem to have a knack of knowledge when it come to magic, care to explain? I mean I know you bought a Celestial Key earlier, but you never went into depth as to what type of magic you use." he said.

Lucy smiled, "Sure. See I'm a wizard myself and as my magic suggests I'm a Celestial Wizard. I've been traveling around for awhile now and I decided I recently wanted to join a guild, and the one I wanna join is extremely popular. Oh I hope they let me join, that would be a dream come true." she said with a dreamy side.

Naruto smiled, "Which guild do you wanna join, maybe we can help you get there ourselves. We may not look like it, but we're wizards too." he said shocking her.

"Oh wow, really? What type of magic do you guys use?" she asked.

"They use a ancient form of Lost Magic." a new voice said drawing the both of their attentions where Naruto smiled, "Ah Kurama, where ya been buddy?" he asked as the orange haired exceed walked up.

"Been around. Found this nice weapon shop and decided to browse through it. Good deals they had too. And the equipment was well made so it was a win-win situation. I even managed to get you something so you can please that redheaded girl that seems to cling to you like a puppy." he said to his friend.

Lucy shook her head, "Wait, you were saying something about Lost Magic. Lost Magic is a Ancient form of Magic lost to time where those who find the secrets of this magic become extremely powerful. What type of Lost Magic do they use?" she asked.

"Dragon Slayer Magic." Kurama answered her, "In Naruto's case he uses a even older form of Dragon Slayer Magic called Tremor which he couples with his regular Dragon Slayer Magic to cause devastating effects on the land. Natsu uses solitary Fire Dragon Slayer Magic to fight." Kurama answered.

Lucy felt her eyes widen, "Wow really? That's amazing." she said in shock.

Naruto smirked, "Of course it is, why else wouldn't it be." he said.

After finishing their meal the trio split up and went their separate ways, and soon night had fallen. Naruto and Kurama were standing on the beach with Natsu and Happy flying to the ship in the middle of the bay. They had been waiting for this moment for nearly tree months now. Soon Bora would be arrested and sent to a high security prison along with anyone on his ship that worked with him. Soon Naruto smirked as he saw a eruption of purple fire race through the air as he noticed Happy carry a lovely dressed Lucy into the air. Smirking Naruto turned to his right and held his Bisento in his right hand as he raised his left hand to his right shoulder and clench it into a fist.

 **"Quake Dragon's: Earth Shaker Impact"** he called out as he threw his left arm out and punched what appeared to be a invisible wall as the air suddenly begun to crack. The ground begun to shake causing Naruto to grin as he watched the water recede rather quickly. Around ten seconds later water begun to race up the shore line as a large wave begun to rise on the horizon in the form of a tsunami. The tsunami quickly reached the yacht and proceeded to ick it up and push it to the shore were it stopped a few feet away from Naruto where he watched as several women ran away while several men slowly stumbled out of the boat, including Natsu.

One man, the man going by the name Salamander, demanded to know what happened. However Naruto gave a hearty laugh drawing their attention, "Gurararara, did you honestly think that you would get away with kidnapping kid?" Naruto asked him as he walked forward.

"Who the hell are you?" the man demanded before is eyes widened, "Wait a second, I remember you. You were with that pink aired kid when I told the girls about my party." he said as he pointed to Naruto.

The blonde man smirked, "Duh. Been waiting several months to finally catch you off your game Bora of the Prominence. Former member of the Titan's Nose guild due to you wanting to kill someone when the Council made it illegal to take assassination jobs. Much Like Erigor the Reaper, but on a lower scale." he said as he planted the blade of his Bisento into the ground.

Lucy looked at Naruto in confusion as Natsu stood beside her with Happy and Kurama. Lucy looked to Natsu, "What's he going on about?" she asked him.

Natsu waved it off, "Eh nothing big." he said to her.

It was then that Bora got a good look at the man stating several deep facts about him that made his eyes widen in fear, "Oh my god! Your him aren't you?!" he cried out in shock, "The man who creates havoc wherever he goes, the Man closest to Earth's Will... Naruto D. Newgate." he called out.

Naruto nodded is head, "You are correct sir." he said sarcastically.

Lucy looked to Natsu, "What does he mean by that?" she asked frantically.

It was Kurama who answered, "Naruto is a Second Generation Dragon Slayer. Instead of being taught his magic like the First Generation who learn directly from the Dragon's themselves, they have a Lacrima that utilizes the same power into their body. Naruto is a special case where he has more then one as he managed to acquire one on a job and another from a Magic Shop when He was younger." Kurama said, "One of his Dragon Slayer Lacrima allows him complete control over the earth, not literally as it only allows him to manipulate the earth around him at a extreme level." Kurama said to her, "His other one however, allows him to generate Earthquakes and other natural phenomena of natural disaster's. In fact one of his Quake techniques brought the yacht to shore."

Lucy felt her eyes widen, "T-That's amazing, but that doesn't explain what he said earlier." she said.

"Of course, I was getting to that." Kurama said, "You see, out there in the world lies a Magic Item said to give any one person who holds it whatever they desire in the world. Many people have been searching for it over the years, centuries even, and thus it has become to be known as a SSS-Class Legendary Treasure that all Treasure Hunter Guilds desire as it would make them rich beyond their wildest dreams. There is a rumor that states Naruto knows of it's location, but refuses to give it out for fear of someone taking his position as the most powerful man in the world, which is actually just a title as there are men who are stronger then him." Kurama said.

"So basically people want a treasure that grants people wishes? If that were the case then why keep it hidden?" she asked.

"Kurama scoffed, "Think about it, a Magic Item that can grant any wish one desires. If everyone were to use this then anarchy would reign. People would be dying from people just looking at them if they so desired. With the location a secret people can remain safe, the world will go on as if nothing were to happen. Such a item in the wrong hands could spell doom for the world as a whole.

Lucy nodded her head at that, she honestly couldn't see a fault in that one. Lucy looked to the scarlet furred exceed, "So what exactly does Quake Dragon Sayer Magic do, cause earthquakes or something?" she asked.

Kurama shrugged his shoulder's, "Something like that. He can create them, but depending on how powerful he makes the shockwave depends on how much power the quake will have." he answered as best he could. That power wasn't something he could easily describe. He was only six years old for God's sake.

"So he creates Shockwaves... unreal..." she said in awe.

Natsu grinned, "Oh yeah it is, but you ain't seen nothing yet." he said excitedly.

NAruto took a step forward, "Now here's what you guy's are going to do." Naruto said as he looked at each of them, "You guy's are gonna go to the nearest jail, turn yourselves in, and serve your punishments. Or else I'm gonna have to get you, and trust me... you don't want that to happen." he said as he clenched his fist causing a white bubble of energy to surround it.

One of Bora's men scoffed, "Or what?' he demanded.

Naruto only smirked, "You asked for it." he said as he brought his left arm up once again where he placed it back to his right shoulder, and then launched it at the man creating a small crack in the air. The man felt his eyes widen in shock as a shockwave came out of nowhere and slammed into him before he was thrown away where he crashed into a pole and fell to the ground unconscious. Naruto smirked at the looks of shock, "Anyone else want to question what'll happen if they don't listen to me?" he asked them.

* * *

 **Now before you ask, yes I am making Naruto out to be like Whitebeard. A man wo would sacrifice his life for his family, which is why I wrote the start of the story the way I did. Now like review and I will see you later.**

 **1: As I said I want Naruto to resemble and act like Whitebeard in many ways, so his look is modeled after him though his height isn't as Whitebeard was 21 feet tall (3 Times the size of any normal man as it were) when he was alive.**


	38. Chapter 38-The Sound of Shaking

_**New idea, tell me if you want me to continue this or not. If you want to take this story up yourself then by all means go for it. This is a Olympians Reading Story so I actually have to write the story for it out to make it work.**_

 ** _Now yes I will admit there are several small excerpts from_** _ **YagamiNguyen** **'s Prince of Olympus for this chapter, but not all that much**_

* * *

All was well on the mountain of the Gods, nothing was troubling them, there were no Titan Lords out for blood, Gaia was asleep once again. No worries, no responsibilities besides the ones already given, absolutely perfect. That is until," Whoa!-Hey!-Watch where you put your hands Seaweed Brain!-What the Hell!" and many more comments of the like from the group of teenagers that had literally appeared out of thin air in the middle of the throne room. As this was happening several more flashes appeared around the teenagers as the God's themselves appeared on their own thrones with confused looks on their faces as they sat down.

"What the hell is going on here?" Hades asked as he was flashed into the throne room.

"I don't know, you tell me brother." Zeus responded as Hades hardly ever came to Olympus or was hardly invited due to his busy schedule.

"Uncle?" Percy asked confused seeing the God of Death appear.

"Hades?" Poseidon asked confused.

"We've already established that I am here Poseidon." Hades growled out to his kelp headed brother.

"What, I was just asking." the Sea God responded.

"No need for input from the peanut gallery." Aphrodite stated with a smirk as several of the demigods snickered.

However before any more questions could be asked another flash appeared and a table with a book appeared in the center of the Throne Room gaining everyone's attention.

Annabeth Chase, the daughter of Athena the Goddess of War and Wisdom, walked over and picked the book up, "The Sound of Shaking?" she questioned curiously as she read the cover.

This confused a lot of the demigods as they had never heard of such a title before, "What does that even mean?" Percy asked his girlfriend.

When this was asked a small flash appeared on the table in the form of a note. Setting the book down Annabeth picked the note up and begun to read, "It says "Olympians and demigods alike, the story you are about to read is something we have been stalling for to long. Enjoy, for there are things that even you do not know of yet that will come to light. Sincerely- The Three Fates" that is all." she said.

Zeus gave a huff, "Well since you have the book why don't you just start us off young Annabeth." Zeus said to her.

Annabeth nodded her head, "Alright here we go." she said as she opened the book to the first page and begun to read, _**"Atop the Empire state building a man looked out acrss the city with a blank face. He gave a sigh as he look back on the times he had journeyed to the other world, good times. None so more then the time he had married his beloved Kushina. He was to be a husband as well as father, but the only way he could do any of that was for him to take a mortal form. Yes that is correct, mortal form. The man was no ordinary man for he was a God, Poseidon the God of the Sea to be precise. However as he was thinking of his past as sudden feeling of raw energy washed over him. One he hadn't felt in thousands of years. He felt his eyes widen before he vanished in a blue flash of light to the heart of Mount Olympus.**_

 _ **However he wasn't the only one to feel it as just as it was happening, Zeus himself felt it. He was in the middle of a conversation with his wife Hera when they felt it wash over them.**_

 _ **The Goddess looked to him with a wary eye, "Zeus." she said cautiously.**_

 _ **"I know." he responded.** **The King of God nodded his head at his Queen's call and summoned his master bolt.**_

 _ **Launching a massive thunder bolt to the sky that shook an entire sky, Zeus summoned the other twelve Olympians, even Hades.**_ _ **In flashes of light, all twelve Olympians appeared in the throne room, sitting down their respective throne with an confused expression on their face, especially the younger Gods and Goddesses. Hades appeared a moment later and sat down the chair prepared for him, actually surprised by the sudden invitation to Olympus.**_

 _ **Hestia was also present and sitting at her usual place beside the Hearth.**_

 _ **"Olympians" Zeus spoke with a book "I summon you all here to discuss about the sudden wave of energy hit the godly world just a moment ago"**_

 _ **"What about it father?" Athena spoke up "in all my immortal life I have never feel something like that, I tried to search for it in book and..."**_

 _ **"Please Athena, we don't need you to rant about what you found in there" Ares spoke up sarcastically.**_

 _ **"You have a death wish Ares?" The goddess of war looked at him dangerously**_

 _ **"You wanna fight?"**_

 _ **"Oh I get it" Apollo laughed while pointing between Aphrodite and the God of War "Zeus disturbed the both of you didn't he? I guess Ares was about to c..."**_

 _ **"Don't finish that sentence Apollo or I will hex your children with the worst kind of love" Aphrodite waved her hand annoyedly before summoning her make-ups to fix herself, face and everything which was ruined by the rough sex she just had with her lover.**_

 _ **"Ah, you're no..."**_

 _ **"SILENT!" Zeus roared making all voices in the throne room disappeared "Good, then listen carefully. What you felt just a moment ago was the alerting energy, only appear when a human fighting on the equal ground against a Primordial being"**_

 _ **Almost every jaws in the room were dropped down to the ground in shock.**_

 _ **"You're kidding father" Athena was the first Olympians to regain her cool "you're kidding"**_

 _ **No mere mortal could fight against a god, let alone a Primordial being which could be even stronger than gods themselves.**_

 _ **"My words are the truth...I swear it on the Styx" thundersrumbled outside and, even most of them didn't admit it, they hoped Zeus was punished by telling lie, even though it couldn't happen due to his position at a god "Now, as I was saying, this wave of energy only appear to alert the Immortal whenever a human have power to fight against someone equal, or even a higher level than them. We still don't know much about this mortal or the one he was fighting, but that mortal can become a dangerous threat to us if we don't do something about it." Zeus told them before giving a order of**_ _ **"Iris, show us" before Zeus sat down to his throne and called out loudly to the goddess of rainbow.**_

 _ **A thin mist appeared at the middle of the throne room and the screen of different place slowly appeared inside.**_

 _ **A humanoid figure then slowly made itself clear within the mist, at first it was just a shadow figure but slowly they could see what the humanoid figure truly looked like.**_

 _ **"No" They all heard Hera gasped in shock, even Zeus dropped his master bolt and stood up from his throne in shock.**_

 _ **"It can't be..." Zeus muttered "anyone...but her."**_

 _ **The person within the Iris' mist was a woman with extremely beauty, with extremely long, sweeping white hair that touched the ground. Most noticeable were two horn like protrusions which stuck out from her head.**_ _ **The woman had abnormal white eyes, with the veins around her temples became noticeable and she also had a third eye on the center of her forehead that's eyelids parted vertically. Her eyebrows were cut very short — a symbol of nobility, and she wore a dark shade of lipstick on her lips and a dark shade of nail polish on her long fingernails. She wore the transitional high-collared kimono which was adorned with intricate lines that are gold and purple and tomoe running down the center and edges of the gown.**_

 ** _It was then the sounds of battle that raged throughout the area as two unparalleled warrior's fought to save the world reached their ears. The earth shook nearly every moment before a gout of black flames erupted shortly after._**

"WHAT!" Zeus and Hera cried out in shock as well as a tone other's hadn't expected, fear. Suddenly another flash appeared in the form of a giant television that showed them what the person looked like.

The person on the screen was a woman with extremely beauty, with extremely long, sweeping white hair that touched the ground. Most noticeable were two horn like protrusions which stuck out from her head. The woman had abnormal white eyes, with the veins around her temples became noticeable and she also had a third eye on the center of her forehead that's eyelids parted vertically. Her eyebrows were cut very short which was to show as a symbol of nobility, and she wore a dark shade of lipstick on her lips and a dark shade of nail polish on her long fingernails. She wore the transitional high-collared kimono which was adorned with intricate lines that are gold and purple and tomoe running down the center and edges of the gown.

Apollo, Hermes, and Ares gave a wolf-whistle, "Hot damn, what a woman." Ares said.

"I'd go a couple rounds under the sheets with her." Hermes admitted.

"Ooh, Apollo likey. I likey a lot." Apollo stated with a perverse grin on his face which made Artemis cringe in disgust at her brother.

"Impossible... just how did she get out" Zeus muttered in absolute horror. Now, the other children of Zeus also recognized her as well and was looking at the mist in shock.

"Father, who is she?" Athena asked with a worrying tone, she had never seen the look of shock and horror on her father, his wife and the other older Gods and Goddesses' face like that.

"Yeah, who is she? I mean, yeah she's hot and all but that doesn't explain much about her." Clarisse, a demigod of Ares, asked him. Let it be known that Clarisse was bisexual and was up for a romp in the bed with man and woman alike.

"Kaguya Otsutsuki, the first human who ever became a Primordial by eating the fruit of World Tree and she became the Primordial Goddess of Rabbit, standing at the equal ground as the other Primordial Gods and Goddesses." Zeus informed them, making all widened their eyes in shock, even the fighting loving war-god like Ares "However, since she was not originally an immortal being herself, Kaguya Otsutsuki had grown despotic and developed both a god-complex and messiah-complex, more or less she became mad with power" he stated shocking everyone there.

"But father, how come we never heard of her?" Thalia asked "surely someone with that much power will..." but she was interrupted midsentence.

"Because she is not from this dimension" Hades spoke up with a dark tone. He looked to Annabeth, "Read on Chase. But if there is a explanation similar to the one just given, skip over it as we don't need extra monologue ok." he ordered and she nodded her head.

 _ **"However her smirk was to last as suddenly a flash of light appeared next to Kaguya, with energy like claws formed around their hands, the person used it to cut away one of the Goddess of Rabbit's hand."**_ Annabeth read. ** _"It just means he's the coolest guy ever!" The person shouted before disappearing again in a flash of light."_** she read.

Hermes felt his eyes widen, "So fast!" he exclaimed.

"I didn't even see him." Athena stated in awe.

Annabeth continued reading, _**"**_

 _ **The person then reappeared behind Kaguya and delivered a roundhouse kick to her back, sending her flying before pulling out two black sticks from the black orbs levitating behind his back, throwing it toward the limp arm of Kaguya on the ground,**_ _ **"And don't you ever disrespect him again!" the blonde warrior yelled as two black rods pinned the arm to the ground stabbing through it like he was doing it to keep that arm immobile.**_

 _ **They finally got a glimpse of the mortal who was fighting Kaguya head on, which made Poseidon gasp in total shock.**_

 ** _He was wearing what looked like a yellow, energy coat with a black bodysuit underneath. The bodysuit covered his torso, reaching down his arms to his knuckles, and down his legs to the point just above his sandals. He also had a pattern of six magatama around his collar._**

 ** _"Sasuke, out of the way" it seemed that he wasn't the only one who was fighting her, as there was another boy who covered his entire body in a thick, purple like energy in the shape of a gigantic warrior samurai with wings._**

 ** _"Quick Naruto" the black haired boy shot himself out of the gigantic warrior and shouted, "It's time to finish this." in a sure tone._**

 _ **However when he looked back to Kaguya, she wasn't there. S**_ ** _ensing something coming from behind him he clenched his fist causing a glowing white orb to appear on his hand. Sending his energy through his arm the orb turned from a stark white to a emerald green as the energy charged up more into his fist. Turning around he saw Kaguya nearly in his face, arm regrown and a fresh bone protruding from her palm. With a yell he brought his arm back and thrust it forward where upon contact, the world shattered once again."_** Annabeth read. As she read this the scene changed to show the blonde warrior with a hand lashed out at the goddess.

However, that was not all. For surrounding the hand from the point of impact, was a massive crack that spilt the air in a way that made it look like glass.

Everyone felt their eyes widen in shock at the sight, "What the hell..." Hades muttered in confusion having never seen something like that before in his life.

"That looks like something out a anime." Apollo said with wide eyes.

"Fucking awesome." Ares said with a grin on his face. Even some of his children agreed to that statement.

"It's like the air shattered, almost as if it were made of glass." Aphrodite said in shock.

Annabeth cleared her throat after she got over her shock and continued to read, _**"And you stay the fuck back, ya hear me!" he roared out. Kaguya coughed up spit from the sheer force of the impact as a shockwave blasted out from behind her and destroyed more of the dimension she had summoned. Taking his Bisento in his hand and sticking it to his back he raised both his hands into the air and gave a roar as he pulled them down with full force which slammed Kaguya into the ground as he gave a yell of, "Roar of the Heaven's and Earth!" causing something Kaguya had never before expected to happen right in front of her very eyes."**_ Annabeth read as the screen on television changed once again, except this time it showed exactly what had happened.

The world on the television screen looked like it was about to end, but that wasn't all. The land itself was tilting. Large slabs of earth, miles long in length and width, were pushed up from the ground as a tidal wave appeared above the goddess and slammed down on her before the slabs of earth cracked apart and fell into the water below stirring it up thus creating yet another tidal wave.

"Holy shit!" Apollo gasped out in shock. This guy, he wasn't normal.

"Damn!" Ares exclaimed with wide eyes, truly shocked for the first time in a long time.

"It's almost like he forced the earth to do his bidding." Athena stated.

"This guy isn't normal." Percy said in awe.

"It's almost like looking at a younger Poseidon with blonde hair." Hera said in observation.

The screen changed to get a view of the one responsible and Poseidon gasped out in shock at wat he saw, "No... it can't be. I was told he was dead." he said gaining everyone's attention.

"Brother, what is the meaning of tis?" Hades asked coldly, "You broke the oath yet again?" he demanded.

"I married her thus the oath was null. Perfectly legal." he stated to his brother.

"Hmm, be glad that you were otherwise I would send the monster's after him." Hades said as he sat back.

Annabeth cleared her throat and once more gained everyone's attention before she begun to read once again, _**"Kaguya gasped as she rose from the water of the dimension she had brought her adversary to and continued to cough up water she had inhaled. Sure she couldn't die, but man did it suck to have water filled lungs while knowing she couldn't die. Climbing out of the water she continued to cough up water. However when she looked up she could no longer see, nor sense, the presence of her enemy. It was almost as if he had disappeared from her senses.** **However, before Kaguya could begin her search; "KAA-SAMA LOOK OUT!" a unknown voice yelled frantically as a shadow appeared behind her before she suddenly felt the full force of the blonde's Killer Intent bear down on his shoulder's.**_

 _ **Time seemed to almost stop as the man planted his Bisento into the ground cratering it while Kaguya felt her eyes widen in shock. How'd Naruto get behind her so fast? She slowly turned around and noticed that Naruto seemed to look almost like a massive shadow. Naruto's look of sorrow for his enemy turned friend suddenly turned to rage as he covered his fist in a gigantic blue bubble of his power where the fist connected to Kaguya's face and begun to drive her into the ground creating powerful shockwaves. "THIS IS...FOR OBITO!" the blonde yelled in rage.**_

 _ **"Shit, Naruto's pissed off!" Sasuke yelled out.**_

 _ **"Guy's we need to get out of the area, NOW!~" a pink haired teenage girl called out loudly as the three of them suddenly begun to run as powerful shockwaves finally reached them."**_ Annabeth read as the screen showed them exactly what Naruto was doing to the Goddess.

"HOLY SHIT!~" Hades exclaimed.

"This guy..." Zeus muttered with narrowed eyes. This teen wasn't normal.

"So, that what the title meant by 'Sound of Shaking' incredible." Athena muttered.

Annabeth just decided to keep on reading, _**"Deeper and deeper Naruto's fist pushed Kaguya into the earth until the feeling suddenly stopped allowing her to raise herself up a bit. She felt her eyes widen as she watched Naruto coat his foot in a bubble of energy and fall towards the ground and quickly rolled out of the way as Naruto slammed his foot into the earth cratering it causing chunks of rock to fly into the air. Naruto saw Kaguya stop rolling and ran at her with his Bisento now in his hand. Drawing it back he gave a yell as he swung it into the ground as Kaguya barely dodged the swing. The goddess rolled to her feet and coated her arm in the hottest form of lava she could before she sent several balls of white hot lava flying at Naruto. Each ball of fire crashed into Naruto's chest, face, and arm and even burned away half his bangs when he leaned out of the way. However in the end, Naruto continued to walk forward and endured each strike against him without wavering."**_ Annabeth read as the screen showed them what had happened to Naruto in the form of a small video clip.

"Just what the hell is this kid, he's enduring all those attacks like their nothing!" a young demigod screamed out in shock as he watched Naruto swat a fireball away with his bare hand.

"I don't know... it's like he's built like a tank!" another yelled.

"This is crazy, he can dish out so much damage, but I didn't expect the kid to be able to literally tank so much as well!" Demeter cried out in shock.

Annabeth continued to read once everyone calmed down including herself, _**"Kaguya** **gave a yell as she rushed forward at Naruto and tried to punch him, only for the blonde to block her with his forearm. Again and again she tried to attack, only to be blocked with hardly any effort. Finally Naruto got tired of blocking as Kaguya went to kick him in the face Naruto drew back a fist and struck her hard causing her to roll away once more in a cloud of dust. Naruto appeared to calmly walked forward towards the fallen Goddess with a scowl on his face as the now pained woman looked up towards her enemy. Naruto knelt down and drew back a fist and went to punch his enemy. However, it wasn't to be so easy as Kaguya gave a yell as she slammed a white hot lava coated fist through Naruto's stomach."**_ Annabeth read before the screen showed them Kaguya shoving her fist through Naruto's stomach causing them to all wince in phantom pain. That had to have hurt a lot.

"Damn, that woman has no mercy." Hephaestus stated with a wince.

"No kidding." Ares muttered in agreement.

"Nothing is worst then a woman scorned." Aphrodite said to herself.

"I wonder what'll happen next?" Athena asked curiously.

Annabeth took a deep breath and continued on with the story, _**"** **She then surged her chakra as much as she could causing Naruto's stomach to burn as it gave a bulge before she removed her hand from his abdomen with no hesitation. The blonde teen fell to a knee as Kaguya rose to her feet breathing heavily from the experience she would never forget, "You have no choice, you must resign. Just let me take over, it will be alright." she told Naruto. However what she, and by extent nobody else(not that there was anybody else besides the blondes comrades), expected was for Naruto to reach through the screen of flame burning his stomach and grab Kaguya by his collar shocking him, and everyone else watching, a great amount."**_ Annabeth read as the screen showed her actions to the group causing a few to gasp in shock.

"Damn, that kid takes the saying 'Takes a lick but keeps on ticking.' to a whole new level." Artemis muttered to herself.

"His pain tolerance as well as his endurance is off the charts." Hades stated in mild awe and impressment.

"This kid just wont go down." Dionysius said to himself.

"A true warrior in every sense of the word." Athena complimented in respect.

"If I already didn't know any better, I would have said he was on of Ares' kids." Hestia stated.

"Shit, I wish he was now." Ares admitted. With a son like that, he would gladly gloat to the other gods about how proud he was of a demigod he sired.

"I believe this is one of my proudest moments as a father to a demigod." Poseidon stated honestly. And why wouldn't he be proud, one of his own was practically destroying a bitch on his own.

Annabeth just decided to keep her comment to herself, _**"Slowly, but surely, Naruto rose to his feet with his hand still on Kaguya's collar, "This is nothing for me. Besides, I wont die from such small wounds." he growled as he lifted the woman off her feet shocking Kaguya greatly as he spoke, "But unlike me... you won't burn as the weight of the world will fall onto your body." he said as he threw the woman into the air. He sends a good amount of his power into his arm were when Kaguya nears the ground he lashes out creating a powerful shockwave that shatters the earth around him. The shockwave is so great that a crack forms in the earth and it literally begins to spilt the battle area in two as a crack appears in the sky as the world around nearly shattered under Naruto's rage. "RRRRAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!~" Naruto roars out almost like a dragon. The earth splits open and Kaguya, for the first time ever bled as she coughed up blood."**_ Annabeth read as some of the gods and demigods cheered for the strike against Kaguya.

"Oh yeah!" Ares yelled as he pumped one of his fists.

"Hot damn that had to feel good." Apollo said wit a wide grin.

Ignoring the commentary Annabeth continued, _**"The world cracked and shook as Naruto released the power to destroy the world on his enemy. Cliffside formation's cracked and fell before mountains tilted and crumbled to dust with each shake. Massive explosions of dust and rock shot to the air as the earth cracked apart before eventually settling down while Kaguya landed in a heap on the ground. However if Kaguya was done, she didn't show it as she called out; "I'm not done yet..." before she coughed up more blood. Suddenly a multitude of weapons rose from the ground and rushed at Naruto from the front while two charged him from behind and drove themselves into his body. At the same time Kaguya swung her arm and a fireball blew up in Naruto's face."**_

"JESUS!" Aphrodite gasped out in shock.

"Talk about cruel hearted." Hera said with a astonished look.

"By the Fates..." Hestia muttered.

"This woman..." Poseidon growled in anger.

 _ **"NARUTO!" Sakura, Kakashi, and Sasuke yelled out as they watched from where they stood. Without his half of the Six Paths power they would lose.**_

 _ **Smirking in victory Kaguya stood up with a groan as she smirked, "Can't fight now that your fatally wounded, Naruto. And without your half of the Six Pats, there is no chance of victory." she said with a sneer as she looked at the cloud of smoke."**_ Annabeth read before saying, "What a bitch." with narrowed eyes.

"No kidding. I honestly hope Naruto gives her another taste of what he gave her times ten." Apollo said.

"You know, for once I agree with you brother." Artemis agreed. Usually she wanted to protect women, but for this bitch-she could rot in Tartarus.

"Continue reading child." Zeus ordered as the young teen nodded her head. He wanted to know what happened next.

 _ **"Oh fatally wounded, am I? Don't make me laugh." Naruto's voice cut through the smoke shocking Kaguya even more as he took a step forward causing a powerful blast of energy to once more erupt from where he stepped causing the ground to shake, "I already told you didn't I, that I won't die from such a small wound." he said, "I may be a human, but I am far from ordinary... I will not just lose to some punk ass bitch just as she begins to walk away from a fight." he growled.**_

 _ **"I-Impossible! There's no way!" Kaguya gasped out as she took a step back.**_

"YEAH!~" the Ares cabin cheered loudly.

"SHOW THAT LITTLE BABY BACK BITCH WHAT YOU'RE MADE OF!" Aphrodite yelled out.

"COME ON, HIT HER AGAIN SON!" Poseidon yelled out.

"KEEP FIGHTING!" Thalia yelled out.

Annabeth just shook her head and kept reading with a grin on her face, _**"Do you really think, that's all it takes to defeat me?" Naruto growls out as he started to stand up straighter than before, "Just a few toy swords and guns! I could tear you apart singlehandedly, but you already know that don't you? Because you quake when you hear the name, NARUTO!" he yelled out as he stood up straight to reveal he was unscathed by the multiple strikes to his body shocking the woman before him. Raising his bisento above his head singlehandedly he gives a yell that shakes the ground and then swings downward with his weapon and drug it in a circular formation around him that created a powerful whirlwind that circled around him like a powerful shockwave that blasted away Kaguya with ease which threw her off a cliff to a lower plateau below where they were fighting."**_ Annabeth read with a wide smile on her face.

"Wow, nice monologue." Hera commented, "I think he got that from you Zeus." she stated.

"How, he's my nephew." he responded to his wife.

"You have to admit that, that shockwave was incredibly awesome." Ares said with a grin on his face.

"I need to use this fight in a future movie my children produce, this would change the world of entertainment in ways we never thought of." Apollo stated.

Annabeth quirked a brow at that only to begin to read once again, **_"LET'S GO BITCH!" he roared as he jumped of the cliff._** _ **Falling for a good fifteen feet Naruto landed unharmed where a small twister of dust swirled around him, only to stop and spin the other way in a mesmerizing manner. As he looks up he sees a group of Earthen giants running towards him where they quickly stop in front of him and raise their swords above their heads and grasp them in both hands. Quickly swinging them down everyone is shocked when Naruto simply moves his bisento in front of him and easily blocked their three-way strike.**_

"NO WAY! HE BLOCKED THEM!" Aphrodite cried out."

"And not only that, he did it with one hand." Poseidon said in astonishment.

"Where did the Giants even come from?" Percy asked.

"That, is an excellent question." Zeus said in agreement.

"She summoned them, possibly even created them. Who knows really." Hades commented.

Everyone nodded in agreement and Annabeth continued to read, _**"Naruto growls as he looks up to the giants, "You're blocking my view. Move." he orders as he pushes them off while releasing his bisento from his grasp where it spins in the air. Reaching his hands up he grasps the air causing it to ripple around his finger's. Naruto looks up and as the bisento stabs into the ground then yanks his hands down as he gives a loud, "GRUH!" which would soon set into motion a series of unexplainable events."**_

"Shit, here we go again." Demeter said.

"How much energy does that move take, it has to tax him one way or another." Aphrodite said.

"Not for a Half blooded Uzumaki demigod that is the Jinchuuriki of the Nine Tails." Poseidon said with a grin. The amount of stamina Naruto had at his beck and call would easily place his boy on any level of the God's easily.

Annabeth just reads on, **_"As the Giants rushed at Naruto again, they suddenly lose balance as all of them trip and fall, "My Balance!" Kaguya suddenly exclaims in shock as she is forced to the earth._**

 ** _"W-What's happening?!" Sasuke asks in shock._**

 ** _"What, did he do?" Sakura asked._**

 ** _Kakashi was about to respond. However he notices something out the corner of his eyes causing them to nearly pop out of his head as he turns to look. Large slabs of earth are literally tilting causing large waves of water to run down the sides as the earth is tilted highly for nearly a mile into the air at random spots. However that's not all as a large fissure begins to open up in the frozen sea and begins to swallow everything as unfrozen seawater rushes in as all three enemies fall into the void. "This can't be real..." he muttered to himself._**

 ** _"This is insane. It's not just the island, THE ENTIRE SEA IS TILTING!" Sakura yelled out in shock._**

 ** _Zetsu couldn't help but growl in anger, "You bastard!" he says in anger._**

 ** _"Far out..." Sasuke says in wonder."_**

"Geez Poseidon, what did you and that mortal woman you laid in bed with create?" Zeus asked with a chuckle.

"A monster strong enough to change the world." Athena stated.

"A son that makes his father proud." Poseidon stated honestly. Looking to Annabeth he spoke again, "Keep reading Annabeth, show us what exactly my son is capable of." he said with pride as Annabeth nodded once again.

 _ **"One Giant had managed to get back up and was gasping for breath as he looked at Naruto, "So much power..." he said as he picked up his sword, "But you shall not pass me!" he yells out as he raises his sword overhead. However Naruto grasps his Bisento in his hand and gives a mighty leap where he appears in the giants face with his free hand drawn back. With a grunt Naruto lashes out and once more a crack appears in front of him. The giant gags before he spits out a large sea of saliva from his mouth. However that is not the only thing as suddenly a shockwave erupts from behind the giant and races forward.**_

 _ **It was here that Kaguya reappeared and holds two of her hands out and blocks the powerful shockwave which creates a thick cloud of dust in the air. Naruto steps forward and narrows his eyes, "Kaguya." he growls.**_

 _ **"Naruto." the woman growls back."**_

"Ooh, somebody sounds pissed." Ares commented.

"I would be pissed to if something like this happened, wouldn't you?" Athena questioned.

This got a nod out of most of the gods. They couldn't deny it, they would be pissed beyond words.

Annabeth cleared her throat to continue reading, _**"**_ _ **Naruto jumps down a small five foot drop and lands on a small slab of rock as his friends arrive, "Stay behind me, my friends." he says calmly as he steps forward. Everyone watches as hundreds of swords are drawn and pointed at him. Grasping his bisento in both hands for the first time he sends his power into the blade and a white orb appears on the weapon before it covers the blade of the bisento, "RRRRRAAAAAHHHHHH!" Naruto yells out as he swings his weapon. A large crack appears in front of him that unleashes yet another shockwave."**_

"He can send that kinda power into a weapon!" Hephaestus called out, "That is so awesome. I need to make a weapon that mimics his ability." he stated as plans begun to form in his head on how to make one.

"Geez, this guy is a monster." Gwen, a daughter of Aphrodite, stated.

"It's almost like he was bred for combat." Clarisse said honestly.

"If all of us fought against him, we would surely die if we were enemies." Thalia said as she gulped down the lump of fear in her throat.

 _ **"All those who had drawn a weapon were thrown away with ease while Kaguya actually had to brace herself against the powerful winds. Naruto all of a sudden leaped at Kaguya who felt her eyes widen in shock as he drew back a fist and lashed out causing yet again another crack to appear before Kaguya was launched back where she hit a wall behind her. Wait? Wall?"**_ Annabeth read.

"Hell yeah!" Ares called out.

"Get some bitch." Apollo called out.

Annabeth sighed at her uncles and continued to read on through their commentary, _**"Naruto then draws a fist back once more and his muscles visibly bulged as he sends a large amount of magic through his arm, "Make no mistake. I am the one that stands on the top of this era." he declares as his eye glow with untold power, "We are in the present, while you on the other hand are a relic of a bygone era and have no right to complain about it." he said as his arm bulged with a large amount of veins. "What happens to us and the people of this world, is on us!" he yells as he lashes out and once again. With this saying, a momentous crack appeared where it unleashed a extremely powerful shockwave. The crack in the air continued to expand and rapidly at that. "THIS IS HOW WE WILL FORGE OUR OWN PATHS INTO THE FUTURE!~" he roared out."**_ Annabeth read out.

The screen changes to show what was going on, and all that looked at the sight felt their gut's drop.

"My god." Percy said quietly.

"T-This is..." Aphrodite said before she trailed off.

"I really need to turn this into a movie." Apollo said to himself.

"If you do, you better make sure it becomes a number one movie of the year." Hera said to her husbands son.

"Oh trust me, it'll be a show that nobody will ever forget." he responded.

 _ **With that, the earth roared. Dark clouds soon begun to gather and lightning begun to rain down across the battlefield while fire flashed across the sky before the balls of flame fell to the earth into the midst of the enemy army. Large spires of earth begun to rise up from deep underneath the sea where they came up from underneath the ice. The two frozen tsunami's cracked and fell apart and then collapsed into the sea. The spires that had risen begun to release gouts of molten earth and rained down their wrath upon Naruto's enemy. Truly, this was the will of God at work, and nothing could hope to match its wrath except something with the same amount of anger."**_

"It's almost like he is trying to end it all." Demeter stated.

"Yeah, and he hasn't even beaten her yet.

"This guy... I seriously wanna fight him if I ever see him." Ares stated.

"Continue reading Annabeth." Athena told her daughter.

 ** _"Sasuke, time to finish this!" Naruto called out._**

 _ **"I know, let's do it." the raven haired teen responded as he reached out to Kaguya.**_

 _ **Kaguya seeing this growled as she went to jump out of the way, however what she didn't expect was for Sakura to rush over and sock her in the head, "I'm still here so don't forget about me CHA!" she cried out just as Naruto and Sasuke placed their hands on Kaguya.**_

 _ **"SIX PATHS: PLANETARY DEVASTATION" the two boys called out**_ ** _as they successfully sealed away Kaguya and the goddess suddenly begun to change into a monster with a rabbit appearance by some kind of power that gathered rocks on the ground to lock her inside an gigantic orb of earth, which then flew slowly to the sky and looks just like a small version of the moon._ _But what shocked them the most was nine massive beasts resembled various animals with the tails increase from one to nines was released from the inside of the Heavenly Rabbit, circling around Naruto's team._**

 ** _Kakashi couldn't help but smile under his mask as he looked back to when he first met them where he told them he hated them, "But now, I love you all." he said happily._**

"They did it? I can believe that they did it" Hera gasped before a beautiful smile made it to her face "Amazing..."

"Son..." Poseidon whispered, he was never this proud in his immortal life.

 _ **"Then they saw the blond called Naruto turned back to normal, revealing his normal feature as well as his brilliant azure blue eyes just like Poseidon's own.**_

 _ **Walking to the limp arm of Kaguya, which now all of the Olympians could see something dark with a face, sharp teeth and all inside of the sleeve.**_

 _ **"By the way, you didn't want to leave your mom right?" He asked with a slight smirk.**_

"What?! Mom?! As in mother?!" Apollo was shocked.

Artemis smirked "Heh... So your hottie isn't much hot for you now?"

Apollo only got depressed more thinking how this creature was her son. It's should not impossible.

 _ **"Y...You..." The dark being muttered in shock.**_

 _ **"You have been hiding in the shadow all this time, But I noticed you..." He reached his hands out and grabbed the arm.**_

 _ **"You're just a part of the Shinobi's history I created so far...you are just a brat, you can't..."**_

 _ **Naruto's eyes hardened before saying,**_ _ **"The Shinobi's history was made by the lives of many ninja and their deaths" he then gripped his hand before pulling the arm off the ground and threw it toward the forming moon "A brat who can't even leave his mother's side...won't ever understand a thing about it!" He roared.**_

 _ **"That... is very wise words for such a young boy..." Athena nodded her head.**_

"That...is very wise words for such a young boy" Athena nodded her head

Athena blushed while other laughed or chuckled. The most who laughed was Poseidon who hold his stomach.

"Not need to repeat yourself Athena. you only ashamed yourself."

Athena only growled at her rival.

 _ **"Shinobi? Ninja? Father you have a lot to explain" she said after the four people and nine beasts disappeared in flashes of light.**_

 _ **The goddess of rainbow then made the mist disappeared, leaving the Olympians alone to discuss things among themselves.**_

 _ **Zeus sighed, "The only reason you new generation Gods don't know about the Elemental Nations is because we six original Olympians agreed that we would never speak of it to you. We as well as any elder immortal may go over there anytime we like, but every time we do we have to take a mortal form. We still have our godly power's, but we are as feeble as mortal's are." Zeus said.**_

 _ **"Well the fact of the matter is, Poseidon has yet another demigod." Hades stated.**_

 _ **"You will not touch him." the Sea God growled out to his brother.**_

 _ **"Well when you go and break the oath married or not we have to do something about it." the Death God responded.**_

 _ **"And it is as I told you, you wont touch him." Poseidon reclaimed.**_

 _ **"Enough." Zeus stated.**_

 _ **"I agree, you are both acting trivial over something so easily resolved." Hera stated walking up to the three of them. She placed a hand on her hip, "The solution to this is simple, we bring young Naruto here to Earth where we can keep a eye on him." she said."**_ And that is the end of the chapter." Annabeth said, "So who wants to read Next?" She asked.

"Ooh oh mememe!" Aphrodite called out.

* * *

Aphrodite giddily snatched the book from Annabeth and cleared her throat as she started to read, _**"After a long pondering and questioning if bringing a son of the Big Three from another dimension to their own was a safe idea, it was decided that for the sake of their sanity it was. Zeus looked around the throne room and spoke deeply, "Alright, now that we have settled the dispute about whether to bring the son of Poseidon to our dimension it is now official that we will need someone to go and bring him here to us. However that is where the next problem lies." Zeus said before he looked to his kelp headed brother."**_

"Hey, now that's just mean Zeus." Poseidon stated.

"Don't blame me for your own shortsightedness." Zeus retorted.

"I am not shortsighted, unlike someone who thinks with his second head rather then his first. At least I don't hold the title of man-whore amongst the mortal's." the sea god responded as Zeus turned a interesting shade of purple.

Aphrodite cleared her throat, "Uh if you would allow me to interrupt you I would like to get back to the story, thank you." she said as the two brothers gave a huff as they looked away from each other. Aprhodite rolled her eyes but nevertheless continued to read, _**"Poseidon cleared his throat, "Ah yes. Well it seems that when my mortal form had died there was a slight problem." he stated.**_

 _ **"Oh and what would that be?" Hades muttered.**_

"Really brother, you choose now of all times to be sarcastic?" Hestia questions.

"What, it's my job to piss these two off."

 _ **"Well apparently when I sealed the Nine Tails inside the boy and my mortal form perished I was sent back here, of course I obviously was, I was of course saddened by the death of my wife Kushina, but what I hadn't expected was to be lied to by the old man who held the title of Kage before me. I can't say why or how come he lied to me, but knowing him there was a reason for him to do it. I wasn't thinking clearly and when I went back to get him I was told he was dead. In my grief I swore to the Styx that I would never return which I haven't. Now that I find out he is alive I wish the man who my son has become." he stated.**_

 _ **"Wow, that was dumb of you." Athena muttered.**_

 _ **Poseidon didn't even retort to that comment and instead only sighed, "Yeah, I know that now." quietly.**_

 _ **Zeus cleared his throat, "With that now cleared up I will need a volunteer to go and bring the boy back here to us." Zeus explained before raising a hand to silence any chatter, "I have already decided, so do not try and interrupt me." Zeus stated."**_

"Wow, foresight much brother?" Hades questioned with a smirk.

"No, that is Apollo's job." Zeus responded.

"And I am good at what I do thank you very much." the Sun God gloated.

"Stick up ass detected." Thalia whispered to Zoe who chuckled.

"Indeed." the Huntress responded.

Aphrodite couldn't help the smirk that appeared on her face but nevertheless continued to read, _**"Zeus cleared his throat so he could speak clearly, for those with hard of hearing abilities *Cough* Ares *Cough* that way they could understand him."**_

"Ouch, that has to burn." Apollo stated.

"Third degree type shit." Hermes said.

"Language, there are children present." Hera stated.

 _ **"Zeus begun once again, "The ones that have been chosen to go on this quest are Artemis due to her tracking capabilities, and Athena for her wisdom and her persuasive talking." he stated.**_

 _ **Artemis suddenly raised her hand like a child at school, "Uh quick question father." she said gaining his attention.**_

 _ **"Yes what is it?" he responded.**_

 _ **"Well since we are going to a whole different dimension, will we be required to know the language or do they speak regular English?" she asked him.**_

 _ **Poseidon spoke up for his brother, "They speak one of two languages, English or Japanese. However it seems that English is the main language due to the complications that Japanese holds. Although that may be different due to the fact that it was during the Third Shinobi World War. Either way brush up on all your languages girls." he stated.**_

 _ **Artemis grumbled about the joy of having to brush up on her languages but in the end nodded her head, "When do we leave?" she asked.**_

 _ **"When you have everything prepared." Zeus responded.**_

 _ **Six hours later When Athena and Artemis had gathered their things they stood in front of the kings throne waiting patiently."**_

"Artemis? Patient, I don't believe it." Apollo stated.

"I have more patience then you in my pinky finger Apollo." she stated.

"Oh lil sis you wound me." he said only to have to lean out of the way of a arrow she had shot at him.

"For the umpteenth time, I am the older one as mother had me first!" she yelled at her brother.

"Enough of your squabbles, we are not here hear to listen to the two of you bicker like mortal children over a toy." Zeus commanded them.

Aphrodite silently thanked Zeus for his interference and decided to keep reading, _**"Ten more minutes passed before Zeus appeared before them. He brushed his hand through his hair and sighed, "Sorry for making you wait I was busy speaking with Hera on some matters." he said honestly.**_

 _ **"It is alright father." Artemis said with a bow.**_

 _ **Zeus nodded his head before he cleared his throat, "So I take it that the two of you are prepared to go on your journey yes?' he asked getting a nod from the two of them, "Alright then, let's get this over with." he muttered before he pointed his Master Bolt at them, "Safe travel's, and happy hunting to the both of you." he said to his daughter's before they flashed out of the throne room in a flash of thunder.**_

 _ **It was at this time Hera walked out from a corridor, "Do you think he will agree?' she asked him.**_

 _ **Zeus shrugged, "Depends on how the first meet and greet goes Hera." he stated.**_

 _ **Meanwhile-**_

 _ **A flash of thunder shook the area as the two Goddesses reappeared in a heavily wooded area. When they took their first breath of the new worlds air they almost gasped in shock by how clean it was, "Holy guacamole." Athena stated as she tasted the air.**_

 _ **Artemis arched a brow, "Is that Athena speak for Holy shit sister?" she asked with a humor filled chuckle.**_

 _ **Athena chuckled with a embarrassed look on her face, "Well, I don't know. I mean the second I took my first breath of air here, it was like how the world was in ancient times when there were no machines to pollute the sky. It takes me back almost." she stated honestly.**_

 _ **Artemis nodded in agreement at that one. The air here was so pure, and there was almost no taint to the environment showing just how well the people of this world looked after their home for well over 70,000 years. This was probably going to be her new favorite hunting ground if her father ever let her return.**_

 _ **Athena nudged her on the shoulder, "Come on, we need to get moving." she said which caused Artemis to nod in agreement.**_

* * *

"It says that there is a line break here." Aphrodite stated and everyone just waved it off. Who cared about a line break, they wanted to read the story.

 _ **"Naruto put on his black attire, standing in front of the mirror with sad eyes.**_

 _ **A day had passed since the end of The Fourth Great Shinobi War.**_

 _ **Villages were finally burying their lost with grief, nearly sixty-eight thousand shinobi had been killed during the war. That meant that if another war broke out, nearly all chakra users would inevitably die.**_

 _ **Some Naruto knew while other's...he didn't even know their name before their corpse was brought back to their villages.**_

 _ **Everyone was there during the funerals, even Sasuke...surprisingly.**_

 _ **They sacrificed their life to protect him and B as well for the entire world.**_

 _ **Neji Hyuuga, Naruto stood behind Hinata and remained silent, he didn't know what to say or do. He just stood there with a bunch of flowers in hands, each flower was for each Shinobi of Konoha who fell down at the battlefield.**_

 _ **a small distance away watching, Athena had to admit that even she was impressed even when he don't personally know the other soldiers he still want to respect them by giving them a funeral like others. She knew that in the future, he would become a great leader.**_

 _ **The day passed way to quickly for Athena and Artemis to even recall everything that had happened.**_

 _ **In the Hokage office, a debate was going on. "What! YOU CAN'T DO IT -TTEBAYO!" Naruto shouted with his hand holding his head…well he would have both of his hands holding his head if he didn't have his right hand missing from his body."**_

"WHAT!" Poseidon yelled as he summoned his trident, "WHO TOOK HIS ARM?!" he demanded.

"We don't know." Hera said with a shrug.

"Be silent brother, I am sure that it will be revealed in due time." hades said calmingly.

Another flash appeared and Percy was the one to pick it up off the table, "It says that after defeating Kaguya he and Sasuke got into a fight and they destroyed the land in a battle meant to be to the death. Although they both lost their arms in one final clash Naruto redeemed the Uchiha by showing him that the path of Cooperation was the way forward." he read.

Poseidon gave a huff accepting the news and motioned for Aphrodite to continue.

Aphrodite gave a sigh but in the end continued, **_"_** _ **Shut up brat!" Tsunade Senju shouted as she looked at him, "Besides that, my decision is final, Kakashi will be the Sixth Hokage of the Konoha" she told the blonde.**_

 _ **"But why not me?" he groaned, standing next to him was Kakashi, who was giving Naruto his trademark eyes smile, trying to calm the hero of the Shinobi war down with both hands in front of him "I thought after the war…" he started where Tsunade finished for him with a nod.**_

 _ **"Yes, you're more suitable to become a Hokage than anyone in this village at the moment Naruto." Tsunade stood up and walked to him "However, you're still way too young to handle the job and the responsibilities that come behind it. However you can try to become the next Hokage later since currently the village need's someone with more experience like Kakashi as a leader, so it is through this that I decided to make him my next successor rather then you." Tsunade said as she then pulled out a bottle of sake from out of nowhere, shocking Shizune who had made sure to throw all of them away "Now, let's just go to have a drink to celebrate the day I finally escape from this damned job." she said as she wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and pulled him out of the room.**_

 _ **"Wait Baa-chan! Wait!" Naruto cried out when he was being pulled by the fifty year old woman who had an unimaginable amount of strength, trying to shrug out of her grip would be a total waste of time. He gave up and let the Hokage pulled him out to the street.**_

 _ **As soon as the village saw their hero, the entire street cheered out loudly and clapped their hands rapidly for Naruto. Naruto was stunned by the sudden action of the villagers. "Wh-what is all this?" he asked as he looked to Tsunade.**_

 _ **"Well, while you won't be the Hokage this time Naruto" Tsunade smiled before she released him from her grip "but isn't this what you want?" she asked the blonde.**_

 _ **Looking around, Naruto found the same feeling he had after Kakashi brought him back to the village after defeating Pain and confronting Nagato. They called him their hero, thanking him for his service during the war and for saving the world…**_ _ **A large grin spread out on Naruto's face while he walked between the people of Konoha, maybe he shouldn't move with ninja speed any longer on the roofs to get to the Hokage office anymore and start to take a walk among these people.**_

 _ **Because they finally acknowledged him at their hero.**_

Poseidon couldn't help but smile, _"So, you finally get the acknowledgement you so rightfully deserve. I am proud to call you my son, Naruto."_ he thought to himself.

 _ **"It's time to party like no tomorrow!" Tsunade called out before she reached over the bar and grabbed a bottle of Sake, "Drink up brat, you will never find yourself in a more perfect situation!" Tsunade said as Naruto tried to push the bottle of sake Tsunade was giving him away from his mouth, five o'clock in the afternoon and he was already forced to drink another bottle of liquor."**_

Hearing this caused Poseidon to stand straight up as the screen changed to show Tsunade trying to shove a bottle of Sake down Naruto's throat, "YOU OLD HAG QUIT TRYING TO BE A BAD INFLUENCE ON MY BOY!" he yelled at the screen.

"Brother, it's just a story no need to get so flustered." Hestia stated.

"But she is trying to get my boy drunk without permission." he said.

"It doesn't matter, Aphrodite dear please continue." the Hearth Goddess stated as she ignored the grumbling Sea God.

The Love Goddess nodded her head, **_"_** _ **They weren't the only one in the restaurant because the rest of the rookie nine were here as well as Team Gai and their sensei, even Sasuke was present and sat alone at the last table at the corner of the place. It was like a whole celebration party, Choji was screaming to Lee about eating his last piece of barbeque, but instantly lightened up when Ino brought a brand new dish of barbeque for him.**_

 _ **Sakura was chatting with her mother and a few other friends while she kept on glancing at Sasuke, wondering if she should try and keep him company.**_

 _ **Of course what none of them knew was that they were being watched the entire time by the two goddesses. Artemis grumbled about Sakura being in love with a boy that reminded them of their Uncle Hades. Like seriously, the boy almost looked like a miniature Hades if they looked close enough."**_

The real Hades shuffled in his seat a little. Hera of course noticed this, "Is there something you wish to tell us Hades?" she asked the Death God.

"Not that I can think of." he responded.

Then why did you shuffle around like that when the book compared his likeliness to you?" Athena questioned her Uncle.

"I wanted to get more comfortable, that's all." he responded.

"Uh huh, yeah sure you did." Poseidon said with a knowing look that made the Death God sweat a little on the inside.

 ** _"_** _ **Naruto, after drinking the bottle Tsunade had gave him stood up from his seat and walked over to Sasuke, Kurama would keep his body sober so he don't have worry about alcohol.**_ _ **"Hey Sasuke, can I sit here?" he asked, sitting down the seat opposite of the former missing nin, "How's your arm doing?" he asked after having a nod of approval from black haired Uchiha.**_

 _ **"The same as yours is, why?" Sasuke replied shortly."**_

 _So Hades boy lost a arm too huh? Well when two S-Class techniques clash stuff is bound to go missing, go figure."_ Poseidon thought to himself.

 ** _"_** _ **Well, Baa-chan said she is making prosthetic hands for us." Naruto said, "I believe they are from the First Hokage's cells or something like that, so you don't have to worry about not being able to make hand-seals anymore." Naruto told him.**_

 _ **"I don't think I'm going to stay in the village for much longer Naruto." Sasuke said, surprising the blonde greatly.**_

 _ **"Hey, don't tell me you're thinking about becoming a missing nin again?" he said as he turned his head to Sakura and said with a small smile, "there are people who will be hurt if you leave again you know."**_

 _ **Sasuke shook his head, "Not like that Naruto. So what about you Naruto? What are you going to do now? I heard that the council rejected you becoming the next Hokage and instated Kakashi, what are you going to do about that?" he asked as the both of them turned their head to the Hokage Monument, where a face was being craved onto it next to Tsunade's by a lot of workers.**_

 _ **Naruto smirked "I think I'm going to train harder, as well as work harder to become the next Hokage. I mean since I helped save the world and all it wouldn't be that hard a guess as to know who the next best candidate for the hat is." Naruto said with a determined expression on his face.**_

 _ **"No argument there. Good luck with that I suppose." Sasuke picked up a cup of sake and held it high "So the great hero for the next Hokage eh."**_

 _ **"For the Seventh Hokage." Naruto said also poured his cup full and then touched it with Sasuke's.**_

 _ **Artemis nudged Athena before the two of them left out of the bar. Artemis turned to Athena, "Ok so now what? While they're getting drunk off their minds we are supposed to bring a Demigod that has the ability to create massive, and did I also mention extremely destructive, earthquakes back to our home. And did it have to be a boy?" Artemis grumbled.**_

 _ **Athena grasped her sister by the shoulder, "Artemis, Poseidon hasn't sired a female Demigod. Those that he does end up dying within the first eight or so years of life." she remined the-wait a second, "A-Are you drunk?" she questioned the goddess as she looked at her closer. Flushed cheeks. Dizzy look in the eye, swaying motion on feet, "My god, your hammered." she said in shock.**_

"Hey don't look at me. I'm still sober here." Artemis stated.

"Obviously not." Aphrodite stated.

"Wow lil sis, didn't know you had that in you." Apollo said.

"I-It's not honestly guy's!" she said as she looked around to the humor filled faces of her family.

"I didn't even know Artemis liked to drink." Percy whispered to Zoe who sat next to him.

"It's a rare occurrence when she does." she responded quietly.

"Alright that is enough." Hera said drawing everyone's attention, "We are supposed to be listening to Aphrodite read the chapter." she said only to smirk, And besides we all know if Artemis wanted to get drunk she would drink Pina Colada." she said causing the huntress Goddess to shriek that she wasn't supposed to reveal that.

 _ **"What, it was good wine." she said. It honestly was. Never before had she tasted so amazing in her life.**_

 _ **Athena sighed as she rubbed the bridge of her nose, "Alright come on, we haven't got all day. Father wants us to return with the son of Uncle Poseidon and now I have to drag you around." she said in a annoyed tone."**_

"Wow, didn't think Athena would get annoyed so easily." Hermes muttered.

"Well guess we found one way to do it." Dionysius remarked. He really wanted to try that wine if it could make Artemis blush like a schoolgirl.

 _ **"You know what, I'll handle the son of Poseidon. You are going to a hotel to sleep off the effects of the alcohol in your system." she said as she looked around.**_

 _ **"But I don't wanna go to bed, I wanna have some more Sake." the goddess whined."**_

"Holy shit, now I've seen it all." Ares said with a chuckle.

"Shut it metalhead." the goddess of the Hunt remarked with a red tint to her cheek's.

This got a laugh from a good portion of the crowd as they looked at the embarrassed goddess.

"You guy's suck,, all because I like to occasionally indulge myself in some alcohol." she said as she crossed her arms under her bust.

 _ **"With that Athena asked around where she eventually found someone who told her directions to the Golden Leaf Hotel where Athena booked a room, by hypnotizing the manager, and managed to get her sister in bed. Once she managed that she gave a huff of relief, "Finally." she had gasped out wen the Goddess of the Hunt had passed out. Walking out the room she split her consciousness allowing part of her spirit to go out and keep a eye on the son of Poseidon. Concentrating on the teen's aura from what she had felt earlier she vanished leaving her other self to fend for her sister, not that anybody would try to hurt her in her drunken state."**_

"Obviously she doesn't understand the way a ninja operates." Apollo commented.

"Oh and what would you know Apollo, you never even seen a ninja in your life aside from the movies you make." Athena retorted.

"I know plenty thank you very much." the Sun God stated, "Ninja are master's of stealth and recon. They can get into places most mortals can't. If they wanted to they could get her, but I doubt it as even when drunk lil sis is more dangerous then a sober lil sis." he said.

"For the last time Apollo, I am the older one as mother birthed me first." she growled out.

Aphrodite just rolled her eyes before she continued to read, _**"She reappeared several feet away from a cliff edge where she saw him sitting down looking out over the village below. Hearing him sigh she felt her brow quirk when he spoke, "I figured you would eventually show yourself. I assume that your friend got a bit carried away when you were both at the bar." he said calmly, obviously not worried about the Goddess standing behind him.**_

 _ **"In a manner of speaking." she said to the blonde who had yet to turn around.**_

 _ **"Reminds me of Baa-chan." she heard him mutter and couldn't suppress the small smile on her lips. She then saw the blonde stand up and turn to face her, "Well, if you're here for me then I suppose we should move this out of the village." he told the goddess. Even with one hand he could hold a fight better then most. Sasuke was the only one who could truly match him blow for blow. Go figure as a reincarnation of the son's of the Sage of the Six Paths there could only be one rival for him.**_

 _ **Athena put her hands up in a calming manner, "Whoa. hold up wait a minute now." she told him in a shocked tone, "We aren't here to fight you." she told him."**_

"Is it just me or is this version of mom a bit easy to shock more then most?" Annabeth asked.

"You know, for once I actually have to agree with you Wise Girl. I don't think I have ever seen your mom like that." Percy said.

 _ **"Naruto stopped and placed his left hand on his hip, "Oh really? If you're not here to fight me then why are you here?" he asked her.**_

 _ **"we were sent here to take you back to your father." she told him honestly.**_

 _ **"Bullshit." he said almost instantly.**_

 _ **"No it is true you see-she went to tell him only to be interrupted, "My father has been dead for seventeen years. In fact he was revived for the Fourth Great Shinobi World War to help end it." he said with conviction.**_

 _ **Athena held her hand up, "At least let me explain what I meant." she pleaded gently with him.**_

 _ **"I am sorry, but even I wont be able to believe that my father, a man who died the night I was born I might add, is still alive and kicking when I myself saw him as a Reanimated Shinobi." Naruto said.**_

 _ **"Your father is an immortal." she said plainly.**_

 _ **Naruto blinked, then blinked again. He shook his head, "Wow, if that is what you are putting down as your trump card you must be desperate to have me do something." he stated."**_

"It kinda does make it sound desperate." Hera said in agreement.

"On that we agree sister." Demeter stated.

 _ **"Athena rolled her eyes before she brought out a knife where she suddenly cut her hand showing golden blood, "Is this proof enough for you?" she asked him.**_

 _ **Naruto raised a brow, "Ok I have to admit that is a neat trick, golden blood... can't say I've seen that before." he admitted honestly.**_

 _ **"It is called Ichor, the blood of the god's. It shows our immortality." she told the blonde.**_

 _ **"Ok and I am a blue blooded human." Naruto retorted.**_

 _ **"I can show you another ability we god's have." she said before she split her consciousness once more.**_

 _ **"Shadow clones made without the need for Hand-Seals." Naruto said as a puff of smoke appeared next to him into the form of a clone, "Anything else you want to try to use to persuade me?" he asked her. Obviously he didn't believe her."**_

"Wow." Aphrodite said in surprise, "Even for one of your offspring he's a bit of a ass." she admitted.

"He get's his stubbornness from his mother's side of the family." Poseidon stated.

"And you aren't stubborn enough as it is?" Zeus asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Ok you me with that one." Poseidon relented.

"Well you do have to admit that with all the things Athena is trying to use to convince him, they are similar to things he knows so it won't be easy." Percy said.

"That is also a good point." Thalia stated.

 _ **"Athena was starting to lose her patience, "Fine, what will it take to persuade you to believing me tat your father is still alive?" she asked the million dollar question.**_

 _ **"If you truly are an immortal then you know what his domain is. I am sure that even a...Minor Goddess knows his domains." he said."**_

"Oh he did not just call me a minor goddess." Athena growled.

"Oh yeah. He did." Dionysus said with a smirk. He was liking this one a lot more then the Jackson boy.

 _ **"Athena narrowed her eyes, "What did you just call me?' she growled out.**_

 _ **Naruto looked confused, "A minor goddess. I mean why else would my father send you. he must have a higher position then if he is having you and your friend come and get me. Isn't that how it works, someone with a higher standing of power sends someone lower on the food chain to get someone they want?" he asked her.**_

 _ **Athena took a claiming breath. Ok so he had honestly thought his father had sent her and Artemis to fetch him. She had forgotten she was in front of a teen who answered to a higher level leadership much like the mortals of her world. She took a deep breath, "No. I am an Olympian just like your father is. We share the same level of authority as each other. However it was the King of the God's Zeus who sent us to get you so we could take you to him." she told him.**_

 _ **"Okay, but you never told me his domain's." Naruto said ignoring the statement about Zeus.**_

 _ **"He is the god of the sea. He often goes by Earthshaker, or Stormbringer as an alias." she told him.**_

 _ **Huh, now some things actually made sense. His high affinity for Earth and Water Style techniques certainly. That meant he got his Wind affinity from his mom then. add on the fact that he could create Earthquakes definitely made sense now with a title like Earthshaker for sure. Naruto sighed, "Alright, say I believe you then at least answer me this." he said before asking her, "Why did he never come and get me?" with a look almost similar to pleading in his eyes."**_

"I would ask that to if I was in your position." Zoe said quietly. At least she had known her father.

 _ **"He swore a oath that he would never return here. He had thought you died when he sealed the Nine Tails-Kurama- inside you." she told him.**_

 _ **Naruto felt a little down by that. The possibility that a man swore a oath that he would never return, that was a big deal. He looked at her, "Alright, but I have to ask someone to do something for me. I have to see if what you are telling me is the truth." he told her. With that he vanished in a swirl of leaves.**_

 _ **The next day Naruto was standing in the Hokage office with the two goddesses and Tsunade was confused by everything she had heard. Shaking her head she spoke, "I am sorry, but I don't understand what your saying." she told Athena, "And what did you say that your name was again?" she asked in a truly confused tone.**_

 _ **"Athena, and this is my half-sister Artemis." Athena supplied for the other goddess.**_

 _ **Artemis bowed her head politely, "I am pleased to meet you Tsunade Senju." she greeted to the strongest mortal woman on the planet, at least in this dimension.**_

 _ **Athena turned back to Tsunade and said with a calm tone, "Now as we said earlier ,before we were sent here to bring Naruto back to his our home by order of our king as well as his for his father, no matter the cost." she told Tsunade.**_

 _ **"Could you just stop telling lies?" Naruto asked, growling, "I saw my dad okay! He was dead, and was revived back to fight alongside with me by** **Edo Tensei** **and disappeared with a promise of telling mom everything when he was released. How can he still be alive when the** **Edo Tensei** **, a forbidden Jutsu that can revive the dead as immortal walking zombies might I remind you again, be a god?" he asked. He had gone over everything in his mind. Even Kurama had stated that Gods couldn't shed their immortal form to walk amongst mortals.**_

 _ **Naruto could be someone who was slow to understand things, especially when it came to complicate things but he was by no means a stupid person. He knew how** **Edo Tensei** **worked. Orochimaru had freed him from the Reaper's belly to fight, and the Old Man Sage had released his dad from the clutches of the technique to reunite with his mother.**_

 _ **Athena looked to Naruto, "We discussed this last night Naruto. Did you already forget our discussion?" she asked him.**_

 _ **"No, but when I looked back on everything I think it would be to good to be true. Yes some of your claims have merit, but still how am I supposed to believe you other then a couple of words and the color of your blood?" he asked her.**_

 _ **Ok those were some good points he had, but still orders were orders."**_

"Wow, soldier mindset much Athena?"

"Oh shut up Hermes."

 _ **"Naruto is right about that Athena-san." she told the goddess, "Minato Namikaze was one of the most powerful people that came from this village. Born and raised here since he was somebody almost everyone knew." she told them.**_

 _ **But the goddess of wisdom didn't use it to attack any of them, instead she put her palm into the blade of her spear and pressed down a little cutting herself**_ , **_"You see this?" Athena asked, turning her palm down, making a golden liquid drop from the wound much to everyone shock "I told you didn't I, that this is proof that we're goddesses ourselves. This is Ichor, the blood of Gods." she told the teen again as it dropped down onto Tsunade's table much to her bewilderment._**

 _ **Tsunade sighed, this was getting out of hands and she knew it. "If**_ _ **the two of you are done with this none-sense this meet and greet is finished. Anbu, escort them out of the village. I'm done with this game." she said having enough of it.**_

 _ **However before an Anbu could make a single step, Athena summoned a spear in her hand, alerting everyone in the room.**_

 ** _"I am Athena, the Goddess of Wisdom and Battle, so do not question my status as that of a goddess." she said._** _ **And as if to emphasize Athena's words, the sky suddenly darkened before thunder began rumbling outside, shaking the entire village.**_

 _ **"Artemis is Goddess of the Moon, Hunt and Maidens, one of the twelve Olympians like me." she told them as the goddess of wisdom put both of her hands on the table, her eyes shone with power "Are we clear now?"**_ _ **Power was radiating from the two goddesses, as their eyes glowed with the same color of their blood, they could be seen in an even more terrifying way because the sky was slowly darkening.**_

 _ **Tsunade didn't have any choice but to nod her head. She was in the presence of not one, but two, goddesses and she was acting like a fool.**_

 _ **Naruto kept his eyes on the three young women, he still couldn't accept the fact that his father was still alive and well, that these young women, were actually goddesses.**_ _ **Not that he had any problem with them being goddesses but after having the pleasure of fighting against one with a crazy mind and these goddesses were here, talking ridiculous things about his parent...one could say that he wasn't affected by their power show off in the slightest.**_

 _ **"Aright with that settled, is there some way we can prove to you that what we say is true other then show off?" Athena asked.**_

 _ **"Well the boy did mention that the dead could be summoned from the afterlife, maybe we can have the one who did it during the war do it again." Artemis suggested."**_

"Maybe you should lead with that next time."

"Shut it Ares."

"It makes a good point ya know." the War god said wisely for once which got a lot of nods of agreement.

 _ **"Naruto slapped his forehead, "Why didn't I think of that earlier?" he questioned himself.**_

 _ **"Well boy's are slow on the pick me up." Artemis stated.**_

 _ **Naruto looked at her, "I may be a boy, but I am not stupid, I am just a little slow on some things ya know." he told her.**_

 _ **Athena smiled, "So it's settled then. We will find the one who brought back your father in this dimension and then once he has explained everything to you we can leave." she said happily.**_

 _ **Artemis smirked in victory, "Well, shall we head out?" she asked the two of them.**_

 _ **Naruto sighed, "Fine but we need to fetch Sasuke." he responded.**_

 _ **"Why do you need to get Sasuke?" Tsunade asked.**_

 _ **"He knows where Orochimaru is." Naruto said."**_

"Wow, did not see that one coming." Poseidon said with a wary look.

"Why is that brother" Hades asked a bit irked someone broke into is domain carelessly.

Another flash of light appeared in the form of a note where once again Percy reached for it, only for Thalia to pick it up, "It says that Orochimaru was supposed to be a criminal that was wanted for illegal experimentation. Specifically on humans with the cells of the First Hokage Hashirama to try and gain his Wood based abilities." she said appalled.

Demeter gained a green tint to her cheeks. She was a nature goddess so it was extremely gross to hear someone wanted to do that.

"That's awful." Athena said with a gasp.

 _ **"With that the blonde left to fetch is rival. However just as he was about to leave he turned back to face the Goddesses, "Meet me at the gate in thirty minutes." he told them. With that he finally exited the Hokage office.**_

 _ **Thirty minutes later exactly Athena and Artemis appeared at the gate and saw both Naruto and Sasuke waiting for them talking. Upon their arrival the conversation stopped which allowed Naruto to speak up, "Alright now that you have arrived I say it is time we finished this nonsense and see who's side holds more persuasion." Naruto said to them, "Sasuke will lead us to Orochimaru who is supposedly hiding out in the Sound Village after the war. Once we are there we will ask him to revive my dad. Once I am done speaking with him, we will see what happens next." he told the two of them while Sasuke stood silent.**_

 _ **"Very well." Athena stated. From what she had learned from Poseidon, the mortal body would have the memories of everything he had done and would even have knowledge of him being a God. Either way, this farce was done.**_

 _ **With that the group set out. As they were walking Artemis got curious about something, "Boy, can you tell me something?' she asked.**_

 _ **"Which one, there are two of us." Sasuke said.**_

 _ **"The blonde one of course, who else would I speak of." she responded.**_

 _ **"Ask away." Naruto said calmly.**_

 _ **"Very well then, why is it that you wield a polearm in battle?" she asked him."**_

"I was actually wondering the same thing as well." Athena stated before she looked to her half sister, "Thank you for asking that question." she said.

"It was nothing." she responded.

 _ **Naruto perked up, "Oh you mean my bisento?" he asked and was given a nod in return, "Well that's easy. Every other weapon I tried to channel my quake based ability into either broke, shattered, or outright disintegrated completely. When I tried using them with my bisento it surprised me when the quake bubble simply spread across the entire blade without it shattering. Although I took extra precautions and had several repair seals placed on the blade." he told her."**_

"That's gotta suck." Ares muttered.

"What does?" Clarisse as her father.

"To have that kind of power, only to be limited to a solitary weapon." he said with a grumble.

Aphrodite rolled her eyes and kept reading, _ **"Well why not a simple double edge broadsword, or even a dagger?" she asked.**_

 _ **Naruto rolled his eyes and pulled out a kunai, "Watch." he said before a small white bubble appeared around the blade of the kunai. Seconds later the blade simply shattered to pieces, "See even with the bare minimum to cover the blade, it still shatter's to smithereens." he said.**_

 _ **After that**_ _**t**_ _ **he journey to the Hidden Sound was a quick jog over in silence and upon arrival Sasuke had to disable the barrier that had been put up, as he was the only one that knew how to do it in te first place. Once it was down they immediately walked inside the hidden base.**_

 _ **However the silence that filled the air didn't last long.**_

 _ **"SASUKE-KUN!" a red blur squealed as it passed Naruto and suddenly latched onto the Uchiha.**_

 _ **Sasuke sighed as he quickly used his Rinnegan to transport himself out of Karin's grasp where he replaced himself with Suigetsu.**_

 _ **The black haired teen walked back over to stand next to Naruto and suddenly a splash was heard as Karin struck Suigetsu.**_

 _ **Now that was a peculiar ability. Was this another demigod child of Poseidon? She would have to ask him once she returned."**_

"Fortunately he isn't. Although if I am going to be honest I did help start the Hozuki clan several centuries beforehand." he admitted.

 ** _"When the teen reformed he grinned before looking to Sasuke, "_** _ **My my, Sasuke" Suigetsu said with a mouth full of sharp teeth "It's just a few day's after the war and you're already here with the Hero of the Shinobi World." he then looked at Naruto, "You here to capture us or something?" he asked.**_

 _ **"Of course not idiot, Sasuke-kun is here to visit me and later bring him back to the village." she then shot to Sasuke and wrapped her arms around his left arm, leaning her head slightly on his shoulder "Isn't that right Sasuke-kun." she said sultrily. Ugh, Artemis wouldn't be surprised if she was a daughter of Aphrodite."**_

"No I wouldn't." she said disgusted.

"Hey what is that supposed to mean?"

"You know what I mean whore."

Luckily they were interrupted before the fight could escalate and Aphrodite was told to continue to read.

 _ **"Not even close." Sasuke responded without hesitation which caused Karin to sulk a little.**_

 _ **"Those women behind them." Jugo spoke up with his usual calm tone "They're not normal." which caused Suigetsu and Karin looked at him as if he was crazy while the two immortals just looked at the orange hair man in a little surprise.**_

 _ **It was at this point in time they shouldn't feel any surprise from what a shinobi can do anymore.**_

 _ **"They're my friends." Naruto said before looking at Suigetsu, "Can you two lead me to where Orochimaru is? I got a favor to ask him." he said honestly**_

 _ **"There is no need for that" a cold and chilling voice could be heard as Orochimaru made himself present to everyone, wearing the same attire he wore, the legendary Sannin of Konoha walked out from a secret tunnel with a smile, "You and Sasuke-kun, are the last people that I expected to visit this place." he then turned his eyes slightly to the immortal duo, "And you even brought some unfamiliar women with you too." he said curiously.**_

"Is he a son of Medusa?" Hermes asked.

"Of course not. That woman can't have a children there." Hera frowned.

"Oh, thank goodness. I thought I was going crazy for a second there." he stated.

 _ **"Good to see you too Orochimaru" Sasuke sighed**_

 _ **"So can I ask why you are here?" the snake Sannin asked, "Since your not here to bring me back to the village and all."**_

 _ **"We need you to help Naruto talk to his old man." Sasuke informed and Orochimaru was a little surprise at this "there is something he needs to ask him."**_

 _ **"Then you're perfectly know what jutsu is need to summon him as well as the requirement." the Sannin said calmly "Lucky for you that Naruto, I have one here with me" Orochimaru then turned around and walked ahead "Please follow me." he said calmly.**_

 _ **"Ok fine, but let me warn you if you intent to use a human's life to summon my dad, I will make sure that you have a few scars that can never heal." Naruto warned before he quickly followed right behind Orochimaru, saying that and made the snake eyes man stopped.**_

 _'So to resurrect a dead person they need a living sacrifice. So what will the replacement be instead a human if that is what the boy is saying?' Hades thought._

 _ **"If using a human is the only choice for the sacrifice, will you still do it Naruto?" he questioned.**_

 _ **The blond was a little taken aback by that question, he looked down a little before quickly turning his eyes back to Orochimaru,** **"I will find another way, I just want to ask dad directly." Naruto told him "If there is no other choice I will find a different way to find out the truth." h told Orochimaru.**_

 _ **"Very well then, follow me." he told the group.**_

 _ **They all head to a wide room of Orochimaru's underground lab where the room they entered was lit up by candles inside of a large snakes' mouth which was opened wide on the wall. Athena could clearly see the place was some kind of laboratory in a way, with lots of strange devices and documents on the papers, with lots of scroll and some books as well.**_

 _ **And in the middle of the room there is a tank filled with liquid and inside was…**_

 _ **"Is that a white Zetsu?" Naruto asked, surprised "I thought they was all died out when the Infinite Tsukuyomi was released." he stated.**_

"What is a White Zetsu?" Apollo asked curiously.

A flash of light and yet another note appeared. This time Annabeth picked it up, "A white Zetsu is a soldier for Kaguya. The White Zetsu was originally a human, but had transformed into the White Zetsu after being entranced by the Infinite Tsukuyomi for a unknown period of time." she told everyone.

"Well that sucks balls." Ares stated.

"Oh and why is that?" Athena asked him.

"It's a puppet basically. No fun to fight a puppet." he responded.

 _ **"Yes. Took me awhile to keep him alive but he is not the original one from the Zetsu army." Orochimaru said with a smirk, "He is the second and the most stable one, the original and the first clone died before I could stabilize them." he said truthfully.**_

 _ **"He cloned that man from a original man?" Athena asked Naruto quietly, as far as she concerned their origin shouldn't be known by too many people. Athena was talking with Naruto while looking at the pale man with spikes on his body floating inside the tank filled with water, Taka was helping Orochimaru drank the liquid away to take Zetsu out of the container.**_

 _ **"Yeah." Naruto then scratched his chin "Your world doesn't have cloning?" he asked causing Artemis to turn to hear their conversation in interest.**_

 _ **"Cloning isn't an unfamiliar term to our world, but to clone a human being was banned right after the idea was given. It was wrong, simply inhuman…but we can clone animals or an organ to replace the damaged organ." Athena said.**_

 _ **"Wow, I think I can understand that" Naruto nodded his head "I don't think my world follows any rule that forbid us from cloning, but I don't think anyone other than Orochimaru and Kabuto ever done this."**_

 _ **He then made a clone of himself appeared next to him with one hand seal, surprise the immortal group when a perfect replica of Naruto appeared"**_

"Ooh, kinky." Clarisse said before she felt her eyes widen.

"You did not just say that aloud?" Annabeth questioned.

"Well if you think about it, more then one version of your partner in the bed does call for a bit of extra fun." she replied sheepishly.

 _ **"We have a Jutsu that allow us to create copies ourselves, called** **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu** **." he said before he dispelled the clone, who grinned at the immortal group before disappearing, "These clones are just real as I am because I distributed my chakra among every clone, giving each clone an equal fraction of the my overall power"**_

 _ **"Then that mean you split this…chakra energy in half and give it to each clone, right?" Athena's head perked up with interest, "then the more clones you make the more exhausted you are." she said curiously. Chakra was amazing.**_

 _ **"Yeah…kind of…" Naruto nodded, it was particularly true but Naruto was a different case, he never felt tired before when summon hundreds of clones.**_

 _ **"The preparation is ready" Orochimaru said, drawing everyone's attention.**_

 _ **The Zetsu was still breathing but it was just barely, and it was lying on the ground in front of them slowly dying.**_

 _ **"I'm sorry because this is one of the first jutsu's you have to see." Naruto told the immortal duo.**_

 _ **Orochimaru then opened the scroll that contained the Fourth Hokage's DNA he got long ago and put it on the ground before he put his hand on it, activating the jutsu.**_ _ **Once the scroll was activated, the marks inside spread out in the form of a special seal with Zetsu, the living sacrifice in the center. Then dust and ash encased the Zetsu's body before slowly forming itself into an blonde man wearing black battle attire with the Konoha's forehead protector on top of his head.**_

 _ **"What was that?" Artemis asked "did he just…"**_

 _ **"Summon the dead." Naruto said with a nod, "In order to make this technique worked he needs a DNA sample and a sacrifice, a vessel for the soul of the person he wants to reincarnate." now Athena and the other immortal understood why Naruto was so against the idea of using a human's being, to them, Zetsu was not human and the goddesses couldn't feel any human energy from it either.**_

"So it does need a human sacrifice, that is something I would never allow." Hades growled.

 _ **"The Fourth Hokage looked around, realizing he was in the living world once again, he then turned his eyes to the only person in the room he knew was there and could perform this technique.**_

 _ **"Orochimaru" the blonde said before looking around, he could see that Naruto and Sasuke was here as well, "What is going on? Why did you summon me this time for Orochimaru?" he questioned.**_

 _ **"Naruto Uzumaki wanted to ask you a question, and who am I to refuse the request of the Hero of the Shinobi World." Orochimaru chuckled before turning around "I will leave you guys alone" with that the Sannin walked out of the room with Jugo and Suigetsu pulling Karin behind them, who was screaming about not leaving Sasuke's side.**_

 _ **"I will leave you here too Naruto" Sasuke said and hurried outside with the rest of Taka.**_

 _ **"Thank you Sasuke."**_

 _ **"Now that we are alone" the Fourth Hokage turned to Naruto and said kindly "So son, what do you want to ask me?" if the question wasn't very important, Naruto would never go to Orochimaru to ask for help from a forbidden jutsu to have a direct answer from him.**_ _ **He got a feeling that he knew what Naruto was going to ask, but he didn't think that the blond could find out after all these years.**_

 _ **"Dad, do you know who they are?" Naruto asked, stepping aside a little and motioned his hand to Artemis and Athena, the two Olympians goddesses "they are Athena, Olympians goddess of war and wisdom and Artemis, Olympians goddess of the moon and hunt."**_

 _ **Minato widened his eyes in shock before his expression returned to normal, instantly letting Naruto know that his old man knew more than he appeared to be.**_ _ **"So you find out Naruto." he said calmly, his eyes not leaving Naruto.**_

 _ **Naruto felt a tear roll down his cheek as his fist clenched, "Why did you never tell me?" he asked.**_

 _ **"I thought you were dead when I returned to my home world. When I fought along side you in the war I decided you were strong enough to handle yourself and decided that my family didn't need to be involved in your life, or Sasuke's." he said.**_

 _ **Naruto quirked a brow, "Why also Sasuke?" he asked.**_

 _ **"He is the son of Hades, your uncle." his father told him."**_ Aphrodite finished, "And that is also the end of the chapter, who wants to read next?" she asked not fazed in the slightest that Hades apparently had another Demigod.

"Cats out the bag." Poseidon said with wide eyes as everyone turned to him, and then to Hades.

"Well shit." Hades stated rather calmly.

"Hades, you have some explaining to do." Zeus growled.

"Uh, shit happens." he responded with a embarrassed tone.

"Men, can't keep it in their toga no matter how hard they try. And they have the gall to call us whores." Hera muttered.

"I guess I'll read next." Thalia said as she reached for the book.

* * *

Zeus held up a hand, "Wait a moment Thalia, we still need a explanation from your uncle." he told her.

"What's there to explain? I met a mortal woman, fell in love with her, had two sons, and then everything returned to normal." he said with a shrug.

"Oh, so you can have children, but me and Sparky can't? Dick move Hades, dick move." Poseidon said.

"Now why would I want to hurt my own children?" Hades asked with a smirk, "I could care less for yours and Zeus' children, but my children are just fine as they are." he said proudly.

"Thanks dad." Nico said with a smile.

Zeus growled, "Well Hades, with the oath revoked, you are lucky we don't have to exterminate our children." he said before looking to Thalia, "You may begin reading Thaila." he said to his daughter.

The daughter of the sky nodded her head and took a breath, _**Naruto felt shocked by what he had heard, as well as Athena and Artemis, by what he had heard from his father. Shaking his head he looked at his father, "Ok besides the point, but still why didn't you at least wait to tell me after the war instead of just letting them come and find me?" he asked.**_

 _ **Minato only shrugged "Like I said, when I saw you fighting I knew that you didn't need my interference in your life. I already knew Hades was seeing Mikoto and knew he was in love with her for who so I knew Sasuke and his brother were demigods. It wasn't my place to touch them as I knew Hades was right there. Not that I would have done so to begin with." he admitted.**_

Zeus glared at his brother, "When this is done, we are having a talk." he told his siblings.

 _ **Minato then noticed something, "How'd you lose tat arm?" he asked his son.**_

 _ **Naruto grinned, "I lost it in a fight against Sasuke. Don't worry I got one of his too." he said cheekily.**_

 _ **Minato groaned, "As always when two children of the big three fight." he said before shook his head, "Mind telling me about it?" he asked his son.**_

 _ **Naruto shrugged, "Sure. I got time." he said as the two of them sat down.**_

"Ooh we can finally see the good stuff." Ares said giddily before looking to his children, "Watch closely brats, I am sure we will all learn something from a fight from this fight." he said grinning madly.

 _ **"Well I guess I should start with what happened right after you... died again I guess." Naruto said, "Sasuke had declared he would change the world by becoming the only Kage after he killed the Five Kage. He then said that he would also need me to be out of the way so he could reign supreme. Sakura had asked why, but he put her in a Genjutsu and told me that it was now or never. So it was then we traveled to the Final Valley." Naruto said.**_

"Final Valley, nice. Wonder how it got that name though?" Ares said curiously.

A flas of light appeared on the table and Percy grabbed the note and read it, "The Final Valley, also known as the Valley of the End was a manmade valley formed between the fight between Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju to the death." he read.

"Awesome." Clarisse muttered.

"That's not all. Apparently the two of them fought for three days and three nights before Hashirama managed to kill Madara on the dawn of the fourth day." he said.

Everyone felt their eyes widen, God's and Goddesses included, when they heard that. Thalia gulped down a lump in her throat, "Those guys must have been monster's." She said shocked.

"No kidding, three days and three nights. I don't know how anyone could do such a thing." Piper said in awe.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Final Valley**_

 _ **The battle had been won. Naruto and Sasuke had managed to beat both Madara and Kaguya where they had successfully freed the Bijuu. However Sasuke and Naruto, or rather Indra and Asura had not gotten over their feud. This led the two of them having a small argument before Sasuke had trapped the just freed Bijuu in sphere's of earth and now they had ran all the way here to the place where it had all ended, began, and where it would end for the final time. The reason it ended the first time was because of their previous lives Hashirama and Madara fought to the death here with Hashirama winning after killing Madara.**_

 _ **However this is the place where it all began for Sasuke and Naruto as their journey of transmigrants for the first Uchiha and Senju began. When Sasuke had defected Naruto vowed to the world to not only grow stronger, but to bring his ignorant friend, and probably more importantly brother, back to the village. For three years he trained, and for three years he had grown stronger to the point where none of his enemies stood a chance against him in a fight. He had taken down the fabled Rinnegan wielder Pein aka Nagato his cousin, Deidera, Kakuzu, Hidan, Kisame, Sasori, White/Black Zetsu, Obito and Madara.**_

 _ **First his master and father figure Jiraiya had died fighting Pein. Nagato had died reviving everybody that had died in the leaf village. Konan had died protecting Nagato's Rinnegan when she fought Obito. Itachi had succumbed to his illness when he fought his little brother. Obito had died trying to protect them when Kaguya had fired one of her bone techniques at them. When they sealed Kaguya Madara had died a second time due to the fact he had once been a jinchuuriki and had his tailed beast, even though it was for a few hours, removed from his body. Now it was their turn... it was the battle that would change everything for them.**_

 _ **"You will either have no choice, but force me to submit to you. Or you're going to have to kill me... Naruto." Sasuke said.**_

"I love it already." Ares said.

"Of course you would, war mongrel." Artemis muttered in disgust.

 _ **Naruto narrowed his eyes at his friend, "Revenge will not bring back your fallen clan," replied Naruto, "So as much as I love you as a brother Sasuke, I'm sorry to say I'll have to go with the first option." he told Sasuke honestly.**_

 _ **Sasuke then responded, "Then so be it. It's been a while since we went full out on each other." Sasuke said. His right hand went up in front of his chest, his index and middle finger pointing up while his thumb pressed his ring and pinky finger down. Meanwhile, his eyes had transitioned from black to vermilion red in his right eye and regal violet in his left. Naruto recognized and mirrored his gesture, as was the standard protocol for a duel between shinobi. They held the Seal Of Confrontation till a single leaf flew out of its tree, blown by the wind. It drifted down towards the water of the lake, carried by the wind in its strong embrace.**_

"Well, that is noble." Athena remarked.

"Shut up owl head, I wanna watch the fight." Ares said as the tv begun to play a video of the fight.

 _ **Once the leaf hit the water, both shinobi jumped down from their respective statues' heads and sprinted across the lake. They flew at each other and initiated a ferocious high-speed taijutsu match. Sasuke launched a high kick with his left foot, which Naruto blocked. The teen utilized the momentum and flipped, landing on the water. He pushed off and attempted a left hook, but Naruto blocked it once again. This time the Uzumaki retaliated by swinging his right fist but the Uchiha ducked under it. Naruto followed it up with a downward punch with his left hand, but Sasuke evaded it by spinning away in an anticlockwise motion.**_

 _ **The moment he spun around, he shot his left elbow towards Naruto. Unsurprisingly, he blocked it with his right forearm. He quickly continued with a fast right punch, but that too was stopped short by the Uzumaki's left arm. Naruto bridged off from that block by leaning forward and pressing his shoulder against his right arm and chest in a temporary lock while he attempted a low punch with his right hand. Sasuke caught his fist with his left and violently pushed upwards, breaking free of his hold and getting a grip on his arm. The Uchiha whirled him around and chopped his hand down. Naruto quickly set his elbow up in another block.**_

 _ **Sasuke bent his hand over his and slid down the length of his arm, using his fingertips to manipulate his. In this way, he forced him to form the Horse hand seal with him. Naruto looked at it in worry before deciding to thrust his other fist at him. The Uchiha weaved around it and threw his first successful punch at his face, pushing him back. Before he could fall though, he caught his outstretched right arm with his left and this time, forced him to complete the Tiger hand seal. Before he could comprehend what just happened, he reaped his left leg out from under him and brought him into a kneel. While still holding his right hand, he shot a kick at his face which he almost managed to block but didn't.**_

"Hell yeah!" Hades called out.

"Don't get cocky skull head. My boy's not out yet." Poseidon remarked.

 _ **It connected and the impact stunned him, allowing him to follow up with a second kick to his abdomen. This caused him to double over, enabling him to plant his feet onto Naruto's back and kick off explosively like a springboard, launching him away from him. While upside down mid-air, he brought a hand to his lips and expelled a giant fireball. The Uzumaki heir leapt back and avoided the first one, which crashed into the water and brought up smoke. He then launched two consecutive fireballs. Naruto evaded them by bounding backwards in a zigzag manner, before back-flipping and landing on the side of the statue.**_

 _ **The blond was about to form the clone seal, but was interrupted by a kunai flying out of nowhere which pierced the wall right next to his stomach. Attached to its ring was shinobi wire. Like a zip line, Sasuke pulled himself up and rocketed towards Naruto. The blond took a step back up the wall and they carried on with some more taijutsu. For unknown reasons, Sasuke was particularly fierce in his taijutsu, more so than usual which put a lot of pressure on Naruto as he had never experienced such a tight battle before. The Uchiha interfered each time he tried to make shadow clones, which was very irritating.**_

 _ **The boy spun down low to avoid a sweeping blow before popping up with a feint and then firing off a kick which sent Naruto off the wall in a plunge. While mid-air, the Uzumaki's fingers slid into the shadow clone seal. Smoke burst beside him to reveal shadow clones. When Naruto hit the water, he applied chakra to his feet to repel off and after grabbing his shadow clones, swung and tossed them up towards Sasuke like rogue missiles. As expected, the Uchiha managed to dodge the first one by sidestepping and kicked the second away. But while his back was turned, a third clone slammed into him. Naruto capitalized on this and quickly jumped up after his clone.**_

 _ **Seizing him, both rolled at high speeds up the side of the statue and once they reached the top at Hashirama's shoulders, the blond threw him with great strength at the Shodai's neck. He smashed into the wall, landing in an upright position. Sasuke looked up and saw several shadow clones with Rasengan's in their hands incoming and quickly extracted himself from the crash site. With his Sharingan, he was superior in combat and easily weaved in and out of the clones' attacks and defenses. A Kage Bunshin came at her in a coordinated attack with two other clones. The Uchiha performed a back-flip and rolled over the first clone's back, using it like a pommel horse and snapping his feet out sideways to neutralize the other two clones.**_

"Damn, this fight is nothing like the ones at camp." Percy said.

"You have to admit their hand to hand is already putting them ahead of all of us by leaps and bounds." Annabeth said.

"Well yeah, they are super ninja demigod's that can fight against a protogenos." Leo stated.

 _ **When he landed, the first clone spun around but he swiftly dispatched it with a vicious uppercut. At that moment, the original flew at him with an intent to initiate a headbutt, but he formed a cross guard and blocked it. He followed up with a roundhouse kick which threw him away. His Rinnegan glowed as he stuck out his hands. The original and the remaining clones surrounding him jumped back only to be drawn in by his Banshō Tenin, unable to resist its attractive force. He channeled more chakra to his eyes as he executed a second dōjutsu technique, making his right eye warp into a Mangekyō. "Enton: Honoikazuchi (Blaze Style: Honoikazuchi)!" Sasuke intoned.**_

 _ **Black flames manifested around him and shaped into spikes which pierced through the clones. Only the original managed to stop it with a partial manifestation in the form of a Six Paths Sage Chakra Arm. Two more manifested from his back and came together before smashing down on the Uchiha, throwing up a lot of smoke. Unsurprisingly, Sasuke escaped from it unscathed. Naruto entered Six Paths Sage Mode and sent a chakra arm at him out of the smoke. With his Sharingan, he foresaw the motion and quickly dodged it. Another chakra arm branched out, forcing him to evade them in mid-air by leaping from one to another. Naruto sent his left arm in a secondary assault.**_

 _ **Sasuke jumped and landed on his chakra arm before springing off it again while forming hand seals. When he entered an upright position, he spewed a giant fireball at the blond. The Uzumaki withdrew one arm and placed it in front of him, expanding the palm to block the fireball. Naruto dug his heels into the ground as the force of the powerful jutsu pushed him back. All of a sudden, he sensed his chakra appearing behind him. "His left eye is-" The moment he turned back, he smacked him with a Chidori, sending him rocketing off the statue and into the water. Naruto managed to keep himself afloat, just in time to see Sasuke manifesting his Susanoo.**_

"it him hard, Sasuke!" Hades cried out.

"You are really set on that boy of yours killing my son aren't you?" Poseidon asked with a blank face.

"Hell yeah I am." he said, "Besides did you see him summon the flames of hell itself. There is no way I can't say he's not my son anymore." he said proudly.

"I wish I could summon the flames of hell." Nico muttered. Why did his brother get all the cool power's, it wasn't fair.

 _ **A giant purple bow formed in its hands and so did an accompanying arrow. He knocked it along with two other projectiles and fired them off at the Uzumaki, whose hands slid behind him. He then threw the Gedou Dama at the projectiles stopping them and making them land in the water causing a huge explosion which Sasuke used as a cover to channel more chakra to his Susanoo and bring it from a Level 3 to that of a Perfect Susanoo. With his advanced chakra control, Sasuke managed to stabilize the chakra of his ultimate weapon and complete the technique's pinnacle stage. His Susanoo was the size of the Hokage Rock, matching that of Kurama in terms of height.**_

"Holy shit that thing is huge!" Piper cried out in shock. Was this what a battle between two of the big three allowed?

"It's like a giant samurai." Jason remarked.

 _ **It possessed massive armor and wings, as well as giant wicked blades larger than Gamabunta's. A gem on its forehead was where Sasuke stood, controlling the entire chakra construct. He jumped off the First's statue and flew through the smoke towards Naruto. The blonde had sensed a horrendous spike in chakra and braced himself for whatever incoming technique Sasuke was about to throw at him. He least expected a titanic avatar the size of the Kyuubi. Once Naruto saw it, he clapped his hands together and summoned chakra from Kurama, letting it overflow, wrap around him and converge into an avatar.**_

 _ **Sasuke could see that he had channeled the chakra of the Kyuubi and ground to a halt mid-flight. He backpedaled slightly and ripped the warrior's sword of its sheath just as Kurama's chakra form came into view, his nine tails flailing menacingly. The Uchiha directed Susanoo's sword at the Kyuubi but Naruto swiftly repelled it with a vicious swipe of his tail. The force behind the block propelled the sword out of the avatar's hand and caused it to crash into the nearby forests, taking out many trees in the process. Sasuke cocked his fist back and swung it at Naruto, who countered similarly. Their chakra avatars' fists clashed and caused water to crest around them in waves, inadvertently exchanging memories.**_

"DAMN!" Ares roared out with a gleam in his eyes. Oh he was so enjoying this show.

"Awesome." Percy mumbled with wide eyes. His brother was so cool.

 _ **As the two of them continued to fight, Sasuke was exposed to the hatred Naruto had felt as a child when he was severely mistreated by the village, more than when he had first heard of it from the Uzumaki himself. His loneliness and despite all that, his kindness were also felt by the Uchiha, touching him deeply. As they exchanged more blows, more emotions flooded into each other's heads, filling them with a blast from the past. Naruto experienced a sense of loss stronger than anything before, an effect of the Uchiha clan massacre which had scarred Sasuke strongly. He now understood with great clarity why he had been motivated to murder his brother, as well as why he respected him.**_

 _ **In his eyes, Naruto's kindness to him was a balancing force against all the chaos and loss he had encountered as a child, a never-ending source of stability for him. A pillar of strength to support him. The very wind beneath his wings. Sasuke continued his barrage relentlessly, and each time, Naruto blocked it. Finally, his Susanoo executed a kick to his stomach and launched him towards shore. He sent a fireball at Kurama, but the fox avatar leapt up and towards him. The Susanoo then fired off a volley of fireballs skyward at Kurama. The manifestation of the Kyuubi dodged the first one, used his tails to slam the second one away and evaded the third one. He swerved and avoided the last one, before flipping and tackling the Susanoo into the lake with a splash that reached the heavens.**_

"Get some!" Poseidon called out as he pointed at Hades.

"Oh please get over yourself brother. My boy has barely even warmed up." Hades said with a smirk.

"Oh will you two stop with the dick measuring contest already." Hera said.

 _ **As the sky stirred with storm clouds, they continued to fight hand to sword. The Uchiha manifested a second blade and wielded both, slashing down at Kurama with a cross slash. The fox avatar brought his tails in in front of his face to brace against the impact, deflecting it away to his sides. The power behind the slash was so much that the force rippled across the water quickly and slammed into the forests at shore.**_

 _ **"What's the matter? Are you only going to play defense?" Sasuke taunted. Naruto scowled and pushed his hands out, telekinetically commanding the nine tails of Kurama to push out with great strength and repel the Uchiha's Perfect Susanoo off it with a roar. The purple titan flew back, but didn't have the chance to get far as the Uzumaki used his avatar's tails to seize it by the leg and pull it down, dragging the Susanoo into the water. Simultaneously, a purple ball formed rapidly at Kurama's mouth. The bijuudama hovered threateningly, primed at Sasuke's Susanoo but did not fire off.**_

 _ **The Uchiha clicked his tongue in annoyance. Naruto would not win as he did not have the intent to kill him, but he didn't either. Neither wished to kill off the other but both wanted to knock the other out. While it was easy to kill someone, knocking someone unconscious without killing him was a delicate job and had to be done very carefully. His left hand crackled with electricity for the third time that day, invoking thunder to gather and fly down towards the Kyuubi. His left eye amassed chakra too in order to initiate Amenotejikara. The celestial beast crashed down on the titan in a flash of bright light, disorientating Naruto as Sasuke and his Susanoo shifted away. The impact created a shock-wave which spread out and gradually ebbed.**_

 _ **"That's not even close enough to kill me." Sasuke told Naruto.**_

 _ **"I told you! I'm not trying to kill you! I'm-" however Sasuke interrupted him before he could finish. "Enough." He formed the 'Rat' seal. This caused the Tailed Beasts that were trapped in their celestial prison's to fly over to their location. Naruto had to dodge one of them so he wouldn't get hit. Naruto noticed that they had stopped behind Sasuke. Sasuke spoke up gaining Naruto's attention. "I'm the strongest in this world right now. So right now, right here... will be my first step into the shadows." Sasuke said. Naruto turned back and saw Sasuke amassing a great amount of chakra from the Tailed beast's which caused his Perfect Susanoo's armor to split open slightly, exposing the lightning colored humanoid within.**_

"Ooh, now that is what you call cold hearted reality." Ares said with a dark chuckle.

"Look at that Susanoo." Clarisse said as they looked at the newly evolved avatar.

"That is so cool!" Leo called out.

"So this is a battle of the children of the Big Three. I am certain I won't forget this." a son of Atena said in shock.

"Oh please, they haven't even gotten serious yet." Hades said.

"What!" Aphrodite said in shock.

"What do you mean?" Demeter asked.

"If you have noticed, neither of them have used their inherent gifts from either me or Poseidon to fight. They're testing each other. The real fight should begin soon." Hades said.

 _ **"This is bad... He's merging all the chakra that's been scattered into one... And doing it unbelievably well too, almost unrivaled. He's just as good as Old Man Six Paths... Well except he's doing the reverse thing... There's no Gedo Statue here, so he's making the Susanoo the receiving vessel. Something incredible is going to emerge... Don't let your guard down, Naruto." stated Kurama. Naruto nodded. While the body of his Susanoo had been "solid" before, now it seemed completely solid if not for the fact that Sasuke was encased in the jewel on its response, the fox avatar formed the shadow clone hand seal. Four clones burst into existence next to him.**_

 _ **"That Jutsu again? Naruto... that Jutsu of yours symbolizes your weakness. That's right... it's a jutsu that covers up your loneliness!" Sasuke said. Sasuke then began his onslaught, he appeared above the original and slammed a rod fashioned out of pure lightning down on him, sending him crashing into the forests. The shadow clones began to fight back, but each time, Sasuke's Susanoo proved superior in strength. Two shadow clones grabbed his avatar by its hands in an attempt to restrain it, and a third grabbed its back. The fourth spun around and smashed its nine tails at the purple titan's face, following up with a direct punch. However, the clone's hand exploded when the recoil hit.**_

"Damn, talk about knock out drag out." Dionysus said. Oh yeah, these two were so much better then any other demigod he had met.

 _ **Sasuke then mustered some strength and with little effort, smashed the two Kyuubi restraining the Susanoo's arms together. He back flipped and broke free from the grip of the one restraining his avatar's back, before taking him out with a downward kick. He sped forward to the fourth shadow clone and plowed his Susanoo's foot into his stomach. The clone was knocked out of the air and hit the forests. The original and two other clones continued with their attack. The two clones tried to strike Sasuke's Susanoo, but he fended them off with the rod of lightning in his hand. The original blitzed his with a high-speed jump, forcing him up and through the clouds along with his two clones.**_

"Damn, this guy..." Percy muttered. Sasuke was on a whole different level. He was sure Naruto would get serious soon though.

 _ **The four combatants burst through the clouds and continued to clash within the stratosphere. The Uchiha deflected the two clones and slammed an armored fist into the original. The resultant force propelled the original back towards his two clones. The three fox avatars began charging up Bijuudama, while Sasuke's rod of lightning arced to become a bow. The bow was knocked with three arrows materialized from Indra's chakra - an extension of his will. The foxes released their Tailed Beast Balls just as the Uchiha fired off his arrows. Indra's chakra overcame the bijuudama and pierced through them - triggering explosions - before heading straight for the three avatars.**_

 _ **The arrows vaporized their right sides completely and left the gaps undulating with chakra. Naruto scowled at Sasuke. The Uchiha returned the stare and said, "You'll never win this, Naruto. You only hold a small piece of the Bijuu chakra... You can't win against me now! Nor This" Sasuke said gathering his chakra and forming a arrow of lightning.**_

 _ **Seeing this Naruto spoke. "Not yet?! Kurama!" Naruto said. on the ground sitting in the lotus position was a Kurama shadow clone.**_

 _ **"I might have amassed too much, in fact. It's everything that's available. Here it comes!" the fox said before Naruto dispelled the shadow clone which had been knocked away by Sasuke earlier and had been gathering natural energy ever since. He felt the surge of natural energy in his body rejuvenating him, and with that, he merged his fox avatar with the two shadow clones next to him to form a titanic three-headed six-armed fox and began to form two large Rasen-Shuriken in the six arms of the giant avatar, each filled with a highltyunnatural amount of Senjutsu chakra of the six paths which could be felt from miles away at the time.**_

"Damn, these two don't disappoint." Ares said gleefully.

"Shut up mongrel." Artemis growled out.

"Make me bitch." Ares retorted.

"Enough the both of you." Zeus growled out shutting them both up.

 _ **Sasuke's eyes widened as he could see the sharp increase in natural energy because it was scarily visible in the sheer amount that Naruto had just gained. "I can feel it... how did he gain so much Natural Energy so suddenly?" he questioned himself.**_

 _ **Then Naruto's Kurama avatar spoke "Let's do this" it said.**_

 _ **Sasuke smirked "So you finally decided to kill me, huh?" Sasuke asked seeing the two Rasen-Shuriken. In retaliation, he channeled all of Indra's chakra he had left into an arrow of pure lightning, enhancing it with his Six Paths Yin Power which amplified the jutsu's power a thousandfold. The blonde narrowed his eyes and growled at Sasuke as colossal Rasen-Shuriken's the size of planetoids formed in his avatar's six arms, augmented by natural energy and Rikudō Senjutsu Chakra.**_

 _ **It contained every single drop of chakra Naruto had left in his own reserves, and that was saying a lot. "We've taken on a lot of responsibilities upon our shoulders... And I want to fight against you fair and square.. But not the current you. So why don't you... give up... on trying to make me give up... Sasuke!" the blond roared as he released his twin astral orbs at his brother figure, just as he fired off his counterattack.**_

 _ **"Rikudō: Shin Taikyoku Chōōdama Rasen-Shuriken (Six Paths: Twin True Supreme Ultimate Massive Rasenshuriken)!"**_

 _ **"Indra no Ya (Indra's Arrow)!"**_

 _ **When they released their attacks Sasuke had a thought. 'This fight with you right now, will be my last. Indra's Arrow... currently my most powerful jutsu in my arsenal... So just... die. Just be gone already... Disappear.' and the two jutsu collided. The collision resulted in a fiery fulmination to an extent not experienced in sixty years before now. The heat was so strong that it vaporized most of the water in the Konoha-sized lake, leaving only a stream trickling down the Valley of the End. It also generated a powerful lightning discharge that destroyed much of the countryside and toppled the heads of the two statues, as well as setting fires to the remains of the decimated forest.**_

 _ **A dark storm cloud the size of a hurricane stirred ominously overhead, and strong winds blew outwards from the point of collision that breezed through the surrounding lands and could even be felt as far away as Kumogakure.**_

The throne room was silent as they had witnessed something that should not have been possible.

"These guy's are on a completely different level." Nico said.

"If we ever meet them, remind me not to challenge them to a one on one fight." a daughter of Ares said with a gulp.

"I don't think anyone at the camp can fight them, not even if all of us teamed up as one. We don't stand a chance against these two." Annabeth muttered. So this was what it felt like to lose your will to fight.

 _ **Sasuke could feel his chakra levels drop to nearly empty and scowled to himself as the cloud buffeted him with a continuous strike. His Rinnegan flashed and he began to absorb the energy in the air.**_

 _ **The two teens dressed in very ragged clothes fell through the air and crash landed on the grounded and both somehow cratered the place where they landed in crouches. From the state of their clothes one could see that they had been in a major battle, as the dark haired teen had a hole through the back of his chest with bloodstains on the shirt showing he had survived being stabbed by a weapon. The golden haired teen however was wearing a mesh shirt that was missing most of the sleeves for the arms.**_

 _ **The blonde's dagger glowed blue and he then threw the knife with astounding speeds towards the other. The other teens sword flashed as it glowed with lightning. The two teens charged and began to exchange a fast paced sword to knife fight that most would be hard pressed to follow. Sasuke unleashed a barrage of shuriken he coated with searing flames through his fire jutsu. Loud and deafening explosions akin to that elicited by modern high-caliber artillery fire then ensued as the supersonic projectiles impacted the ground where Naruto formerly stood. Like a blur, Naruto appeared behind Sasuke wielding a Rasengan on one hand.**_

 _ **He then slammed the jutsu in to the latter, though taking heed of his aim not to kill his former comrade. To his surprise however when the Uchiha used his sword to block the attack; he saw how the accursed blade disrupt the spinning chakra of the Rasengan until the jutsu started to flicker and destabilize then inexorably extinguish. Streams of crackling lightning abruptly emanated from Sasuke's hand which he then channeled to his sword causing it to glow even fiercer as if the entire blade is now a construct of pure effulgent energy. With blinding speeds he then proceeded to execute a forward slash intending to cut Naruto's body in half.**_

 _ **The blade effortlessly glided through the other shinobi's body like a searing hot knife on to butter. Sasuke however knew that victory wouldn't be that simple against such a formidable opponent. His analysis was proven right when the bisected Naruto suddenly disappeared in a puff of smoke. "A clone..." Sasuke muttered while his scarlet gaze calculatingly scanned every direction, trying to anticipate where Naruto's next attack will come. Suddenly, a strange brilliance emanated from the skies then as the raven haired shinobi raised his head up he saw thousands upon thousands of Naruto's shadow clowns, each wielding an Giant Rasengan.**_

"Now this is a fight, oh I can't wait to see which one wins." Ares said excitedly.

 _ **"Sasuke!" Naruto and the rest of his clones howled intensely as large orbs of compressed chakra spun fiercely from their hands.**_

 _ **Naruto was hell-bent to release his friend from the enthrallment of his past life by any means necessary, even if it means beating him to a pulp. Evasion was not an option for Naruto's wide range attack was all but impossible to avoid. Seeing all of the duplicates of the blonde suddenly appear in the air holding giant orbs of energy was of course no form of surprise to the Uchiha as he knew all the blondes tricks. In the end there was only one recourse available to Sasuke, he must call upon the power he had just acquired in the Valley of the End, and he must unleash it in its full force. Spinning inverted patterns then morphed in his eyes as his Sharingan transcended its current form and transformed into Mangekyō Sharingan.**_

 _ **Subsequently, dark blue flames emanated around his body and gigantic skeletal ribs and arms attached to a great skull began to materialize, forming a full bodied Susanoo faster than a blink of an eye. The army of clones struck the Susanoo and the ground started to shake from the energy output as the unmovable sheild met the unstoppable force. The devastation ensued by the countless exploding Odama Rasengan was beyond belief for the plateau they were standing on just moments ago was almost hollowed out at its culmination. Sasuke remained unharmed by virtue of his Susanoo's nigh indomitable defenses but was in awe as he beheld how powerful his opponent was.**_

 _ **Stranger still, the lurid flashes purveyed by the waves of exploding chakra stirred something deep inside of him. Shadowy visions of dubious memories flashed before his eyes like the phantasmagoric rapture of a prolonged nightmarish dream. An uncanny feeling crept inside him as the detonating Rasengans' beat upon his senses like waves of disintegrative force that lacerated the inmost fibers of his body. This fight...this was what a true battle was meant to be like... it was perfect. His musings was abruptly disrupted when suddenly he felt the immense strain of the ninjutsu. The pain, along with the immense chakra drain has prompted him to deactivate his Susanoo.**_

"So we agree we don't wanna piss off your brother right?" Percy asked Nico.

"Meh, he seems fine to me." he responded.

"SHHH, it's getting to the good part." Ares shushed the two of them which earned the war god a few looks from the other's.

 _ **"Sasuke please...let's not do this any further." Naruto said in a gentle voice trying reason out with Sasuke and appeal to his better senses.**_

 _ **"You talk a too much." Sasuke said austerely as he folded his hands in to seals and compressed large amounts of chakra inside his body. "Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu (Fire Style: Great Dragon Fire)" Sasuke exclaimed, unleashing a torrent of intense flames which he skillfully molded into a dragon head shaped fireball and directed towards Naruto.**_

 _ **With a single hand seal Naruto conjured up a dragon made of water. "Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu (Water Style: Water Dragon Bullet)" he called out drawing massive amounts of water from the moisture around the air and from the remains from the stream nearby then shaped it into a gigantic powerful dragon moving at very high speeds, clashing with Sasuke's fire jutsu.**_

"So pretty." Ares said with a hypnotic look in his eyes.

Apollo grinned, "Precious. My prec-OW!" he cried out when Artemis smacked him on the back of the head.

"Enough, we don't need your monologue when he is like that." she told her twin.

"But lil sis." he whined.

"I'm older then you." she reminded him.

 _ **Large amounts of steam was unleashed as the two powerful technique's connected, creating an upward movements of air current that subsequently caused the already dim skies to erupt into a wild tempest of lightning storms. "You intend to use the enormous energy in the atmosphere to create a powerful lightning jutsu. That's the Sasuke I know." Naruto said calmly with a smile on his face, giving praise to the other shinobi's skills.**_

 _ **"You caught that huh? No matter... It's time to settle this. You will die right here." Sasuke said with a smirk on his face. "This jutsu is called Kirin; it guides the lightning down from the heavens. All I have to do is merely direct its power right to you." He then continued while his right hand was gradually engulfed with crackling arcs of lightning.**_

 _ **Naruto knew that it would be next to impossible to avoid the jutsu unless he blized himself out of the battlefield, though he opted not to, instead he chose to greet the attack head with that in mind a golden cloak of chakra flared up and surrounded his body like raging flames. The chakra then molded itself into an immense battle avatar that can easily rival Sasuke's perfect Susanoo creating an awe inspiring sight to behold. Sasuke then raised his hand and thunderous rancor emanated from the heavens as arcs of lightning danced from cloud to cloud and formed what looked like a dragon composed purely of frenzied fulmination.**_

 _ **For a split second the chaotic arcing ceased as the lightning seemingly accrued into a single accumulation point. "Be gone with the thunderclap!" Sasuke said coldly, slamming his hands downwards and causing the condensed pillar of lighting to dart towards Naruto. The once stunning plateau was totally obliterated and the lush vegetation surrounding it burned to cinders or forcibly torn from their roots by the subsequent blastwave as the lightning crashed into the blonde's avatar. When the dust settled it showed Naruto somehow unharmed, and his battle avatar unscathed. "Impossible!" Sasuke muttered seeing the blonde take his Kirin and survive unscratched.**_

 _ **"Are you done yet Sasuke?" Naruto asked his friend.**_

"Geez these two aren't normal." Athena stated.

Hera nodded, "Even by normal demigods from the Elemental Nation's standards this is strange." she said.

"Well they are children of the big three and reincarnations of their ancestors. Power is basically in the name." Aphrodite said calmly.

 _ **Instead of answering Sasuke grinned madly, "Now this is a fight." he called out gleefully.**_

 _ **Naruto groaned as he looked at his rival, "I'm glad someone is enjoying themselves." he said dully.**_

 _ **"Naruto, let's be honest. The little spat we just had was nothing for us. It is time the two of us got serious." he said with a mad look in is eyes, "The fight we are having is only achieved when two mortal enemies confront one another on a battle of raging blood and sweat." he said madly, "This is what a true ninja battle should be like! You are the only one to have ever matched me blow for blow, so let's give it all we got and see who will succumb first!" he called out madly.**_

 _ **"If that is what you want, then so be it." Naruto said as he stood up taller.**_

"Alright, now we see the real action." Hdes said gleefully.

"Shut up skull face I wanna watch the real fight." Ares called out.

 _ **Sasuke smirked, "Alright, let's get wild." he said as he cracked his neck.**_

 _ **Naruto summoned his bisento out of it's seal and quickly grabbed hold of his weapon, slamming the end into the ground, a powerful aura began to release from the man's body as he looked to Sasuke. A thick wave of chakra erupted from the blonde erupting forth with great power. Naruto didn't hold back, locking onto his rival and releasing his chakra, unleashing it at full strength. The blonde man's surroundings rippled as powerful shockwaves tore towards Sasuke.**_

 _ **Sasuke looked at Naruto and suddenly a wall of chakra rose up from his body in a way similar to that of Naruto, his presence alone destroying the ground around him as he unleashed his chakra from each of his pores to combat the wave of chakra Naruto was releasing. This was what true power looked like. Nothing would stand in the way of two powerful wills tat sought to do what they desired with every fiber of their being. The**_ _ **Chakra clashed violently against one another in a battle of dominance. As the blue and purple colored chakra clashed, it began to dissolve, dissipating as beneath a layer of gold was revealed.**_

 _ **The blue chakra melted away as a thick pillar of golden coloured chakra erupted from every pore on Naruto's body. The golden chakra collided with Sasuke's own chakra, overpowering it and headed towards the last Uchiha. This golden chakra was Naruto's and Sasuke's true chakra; true chakra was the expression of one's true desire. For one to achieve the ability to use their true chakra they had to accept each and every flaw about their being, as well as the entire worlds. In all of history only six people had managed to obtain this power-those being Naruto, Sasuke, Hagoromo Otsutsuki the Sage of Six Paths, Indra Otsutsuki, Asura Otsutsuki, and Kaguya Otsutsuki.**_

 _ **Naruto growled and swung the massive bisento into the incoming golden energy, daring to meet it head-on. The blade collided and a powerful shockwave erupted as fissures appeared in the very air itself. The entire landscape shook as the two attacks collided. Shockwaves erupted on impact scattering out, causing cracks tp appear around the two of the warriors. The air itself along with the remains of the lake water quivered, rocking back and forth as it rippled outwards to form tidal waves.**_

"Damn, now that is power." Leo said with wide eyes.

"Now I know why they could fight against Kaguya on a equal level. They aren't even human." Phebe muttered.

"So, let's see what son is more powerful." Poseidon muttered.

 _ **"Hahahaha! Now that is strength!" Shouted Sasuke his tone of voice betraying the excitement he was feeling, he was so looking forward to this fight. Would Sasuke be the first in this world to force him to the next level?**_

 _ **Naruto slammed the tip of the bisento onto the ground once again as he cratered the earth and looked at Sasuke, a smile of excitement forming on the blonde's lips, "It's been a long time since someone has given me a challenge! Come on Sasuke, let the fun begin! GURARARARA" Naruto roared unleashing a powerful laugh that shook the land.**_

 _ **Sasuke gave a grin and swung his arms out to the side, golden chakra bursting forth "I want a real fight! I want to experience the true thrill of battle! It has been far too long!" the Uchiha said before he reached out with his right arm as he lifted his right and bit his thumb before wiping the blood down his left arm which gave off a puff of smoke to reveal the Kusanagi blade Orochimaru once wielded in battle.**_

"Nice blade." Athena commented.

Hades nodded in agreement, "It is a blade that can never break, so it better be a nice blade." he said.

Ares perked up at that, "A blade that can never break you say?" he asked curiously.

"Of course you would find it interesting. Is there anything on your mind besides war and sex?" Artemis grumbled out.

"Yes there is actually." he stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh yeah, and what's that?" Artemis questioned.

"This fight." he said.

"What? That is still a fight." she pointed out.

 _ **With Kusanagi in hand, the Uchiha released the hold on his chakra reserves. Purple chakra spiked shooting high up into the air, cratering the earth as it was freed from its confines. Chakra became a giant pillar whipping up a strong gust of wind. Waves crashed against the sides of the cliff as the energy started to expand, encompassing the entire plateau in its glow. The elements became wild as lightning flashed across clear skies. Nearby islands over thousands of meters away began to shake violently as earthquakes shook the land. Crevices were formed in the deep oceans as the earth was pulled apart.**_

 _ **Wind wrapped violently around the duo, wile at sea the winds begun pulling the ocean upwards as a maelstrom was formed, reaching up to the skies. The ocean raged becoming so violent, whirlpools had formed. The air became saturated with the thick presence of both Sasuke and Naruto's chakra. The pressure exerted caused marine life to float to the surface, knocked unconscious from its powers, their bodies floating atop the water, creating tidal waves.**_

"And this is all from just a battle between their raw chakra?" Athena said in shock.

"Children born in the Elemental Nations from a god are generally more powerful then most shinobi. In the case of the children of the Big Three there is no contest between who power is stronger, but whose ideal is greater. This isn't a battle, it's a all out war." Zeus commented.

 _ **The enormous pressure exerted from Naruto's reserves caused the nearby trees to bend away while they begun to groan in protest, cracks forming along the length of the trunks. Both Naruto and Sasuke could feel their legs shaking, beginning to buckle under the godly pressure that pressed against either of them. The two of them felt like their knees could give out at any minute, and one would fall beneath the ever-growing pressure. Naruto however showed no fear. Instead, the excitement began to boil inside, "Sasuke sure isn't holding back like I am, guess he truly is enjoying himself if his chakra is getting as riled up as it is. Now then, let's see if your ability to fight can back up that power you possess. Show me what you can do SASUKE!" Naruto roared in his mind, swinging the massive bisento down towards Sasuke, the world seemed to shatter behind the weapon as it came downwards. Naruto quickly channeled the force of his quake power behind the swing, using it to empower the weapon.**_

 _ **Sasuke released a laugh, swinging Kusanagi up into the path of the incoming polearm. The sword seemed to hum as the weapons clashed, well it almost seemed to be purring as it was swung upwards, meeting the giant polearm head on. The two clashed, a shockwave exploded out on impact, appearing to seemingly break the space around it, bending reality. Chakra and swords clashed against one another, fighting for dominance. Two powers, a strong will and the ability to destroy the world, clashed with the power to breathe and destroy life.**_

As everyone in the throne roomed watched each of them felt their brows practically disappeared into the line of the hair as they had witnessed something that defied their expectations.

"WHOO, NOW THIS IS WHAT YOU CALL A FIGHT! SHOW ME MORE, I WANNA SEE WHAT YOU BRATS ARE TRULLY CAPABLE OF!" Ares cried out gleefully, his excitement no longer able to be contained.

 _ **The shockwave echoed out into the world, nearby islands of Mizu no Kuni shook violently, splits beginning to form along shores. Deep beneath the oceans where the two fought, deep sea crevices over hundreds of meters long were split open. The Plateau they both stood on began to crack, pieces breaking off, sections of the cliff near the two broke off and were obliterated turning into dust.**_ _ **Naruto and Sasuke stepped back; their weapons lowered beside them. "Not bad, Sasuke" The Sage said as he looked at the cackling Uchiha.**_

 _ **"Not bad either, Uzumaki." Sasuke replied with a grin.**_

 _ **Sasuke and Naruto stood opposite one another and begun to measure each other up, clashing in a battle of pure will.**_

 _ **Sasuke was the one who broke the silence, charging forward, appearing in front of the quake user swinging Kusanagi from the right, making its way towards Naruto in a effort to cleave him in half. The blonde Uzumaki threw out his left palm, bringing it into the swords path, seeming to carry the power to destroy the world. Steel and open flesh met as a shockwave erupted on impact destroying the surroundings, earth was sent flying into the air as the ground shook as the world around them shattered, debris flying into the air. The shockwave from the impact carried on destroying the surrounding forest making the tree's collapse.**_

Demeter lowered her head a little. Why was nature always the one to pay when people fought.

The demigods however felt their jaws drop as they watched the clash between Naruto's shockwave and Sasuke's blade. Their minds couldn't comprehend the possibility of being able to fight a steel sword with you fist alone.

 _ **The sword grew in size, and suddenly extended. Naruto leaned back as the sword cut through Naruto's hand with the intent to cut it off. The blonde's right f**_ _ **ist reached out, appearing to grab onto air itself as tremors erupted, striking against the sword knocking it and Sasuke backwards. Naruto in turn**_ _ **gripped the bisento in his right hand and charged towards the Uchiha quickly closing the distance. Naruto was nine and a half feet tall, so that meant he was easily the biggest person in his graduation class.**_

"I'll say. Nine feet tall is a pretty big deal, especially when you live on this world. Talk about record breaking stuff." Annabeth said.

 _ **While he was big he was also incredibly fast even for one of his size which put the muscular Raikage to shame, closing the gap instantaneously and punched out with his left fist. Vibrations shook the air, causing the ground to quake as the giant fist headed towards the blondes enemy. The entire continent seemed to shake under Naruto's power.**_

 _ **A crazed laugh escaped Sasuke's lips as he leapt forward into the fray of battle to meet the fist head on. Kusanagi was gripped in the raven haired teen's right hand as he punched out with the left to meet the fist as he utilized Shinra Tensei to combat the power of Naruto's Quake ability. Raw purple chakra erupted from the limb as it transformed becoming ethereal, no longer appearing to be made of flesh as Sasuke called upon his Susanoo to enhance the power of his Almighty Push. The limb forged of chakra collided with the fist that contained the power to shake the world. A powerful quaking force travelled through Naruto's arm as another shockwave erupted on contact.**_

 _ **A clash of pure unadulterated power erupted and formed a visible clash of energy of both gold and purple as their power's clashed with everything they had and rose into the air and was seen from every direction due to the sheer height of its reach. As this happened several explosions erupted from the ongoing clash of energy causing the world around to shake for miles.**_

Everyone felt their jaws drop at the sight. Hades and Poseidon felt like they would have a heart attack, even though they knew it was impossible, as they watched the clash of energy battle it out

 ** _The ground was broken as a crater formed at the feet of the warriors. The bodies of both warriors went sliding backwards as the force of their collision generated a shockwave so powerful it could knock them back._** _ **Sasuke gave a growl before he reached out with his left hand and bit his thumb once more and slid it over another seal on his right bicep which caused another cloud of smoke to appear as he unsealed a second sword, a sword they were both familiar with. The sword was as big as Samehada and took the shape of a giant cleaver with two cut-outs in the blade one at the top and a semi-circular one near the handle. Lifting the giant blade, Sasuke pointed it at Naruto, holding Kusanagi in the right as power seemed to be resonating with the new sword. Sasuke had pulled out the Kubikiribocho one of the seven swords of the mist, a legendary sword just like Kusanagi.**_

 _ **Holding the two great swords in hand, Sasuke launched into action, running towards Naruto with great speed. With just a few steps, the Rinnegan wielding ninja had appeared in front of Naruto, jumping up into the air swinging Kubikiribocho downwards with an overhead swing. Naruto's bisento came upwards meeting the blade of the oversized butcher knife, another shockwave erupting on impact. Swinging upwards from beneath was Kusanagi coming to join its fellow sword. The snake sword was blocked as a giant palm came down containing the power of vibrations. A powerful earthquake shook the air as the sky began to break; a long crack had been created in the sky as the clouds parted from the clash of power.**_

Ares was bouncing in his seat in excitement with his children looking on with a slight excitement from watching the blood pumping fight, "It's so cool. Ares wanna fight too." the war god said like a child on a sugar rush.

"Oh great, he's finally lost." Hermes said with a exasperated sigh.

Hera just patted him on the shoulder, "We all knew it would happen some day, just let it go he'll be fine Hermes." she said with a motherly tone.

 _ **Sasuke may not have been as strong as Naruto was due to his size advantage and Naruto's power, but his eyes certainly made up for it. Naruto on the other hand could withstand practically anything thrown at him, as shown when Kaguya had shoved a lava encased fist into his stomach. Add on to the fact his Kekkei Genkai aptly named "The Sound of Shaking" certainly added onto that fact. With the power to cause powerful vibrations and quakes with but a punch, Naruto was said to possess the ability to destroy the anything and everything he desired. The power at Naruto's fingertips went to demonstrate just how strong not only the man was but also the strength of his Kekkei Genkai. It had been claimed that the Sound of Shaking inadvertently gave Naruto the power to destroy the world.**_

 _ **Sasuke was pushed back as a powerful quake struck him, launching the Uchiha backwards. With a flip, Sasuke landed on his feet, both great swords carving a fissure in the earth as the blades dug into concrete. Raising the two swords up, he rested them on his shoulders, smiling from ear to ear. It was clear as day from the smile that the teen was having the time of his life. It was not every day the man could find someone to give him at least some kind of a challenge. The floor shook as Naruto made his move, taking the chance to go on the offensive. A giant fist punched out, the force of an earthquake behind it as everything around the fist was destroyed; mountains toppled over and fell, earth crumbled, and everything seemed to break as the vibrations affected everything.**_

"Sweet." Ares said giddily.

"Is it to late to kill him yet?" Athena asked her sister.

"Unfortunately even if we did we would have to deal with him when he came back." she said.

"Dammit." Athena mumbled. For once she actually cursed immortality.

 _ **Kubikiribocho was swung into the path of the approaching fist, sharpened blade meeting flesh. The power of vibrations hit the blade with enough force cracks appeared along its edge. A crater formed again, expanding rapidly from the strength placed behind the punch. Sasuke grit his teeth as he even felt vibrations travelling into his body, carrying enough force to push him backwards, forcing the Uchiha to dig his feet into concrete, sticking to the surface with chakra as Kusanagi was plunged into the ground, bringing the former ninja to a halt.**_

 _ **Naruto continued to hold back, savoring this test of physical attributes. As advanced as Naruto was with Elemental techniques, he lacked in the experience department unlike Sasuke. A power containing the strength to destroy the world descended as Naruto leapt at Sasuke and swung the massive bisento from the right. The air rippled and was pulled behind, becoming distorted as the giant blade continued its path. Metal met metal as the Kubikiribocho intercepted the polearm, the blade shattered on impact unable to withstand the force a second time after being damaged. All that remained was the handle and the lower half of the sword.**_

 _ **The force behind the polearm strike had sent Sasuke flying out to the right, smashing through large rock formations and trees causing them to topple over on top of him. A purple pillar of chakra broke through the debris, turning it into nothingness. Pure untamed chakra surged out violently, washing over the entire space making it shake. The sound of the ground cracking sounded out as fissures appeared in the earth around the two combatants as a testament of how powerful they were. Sasuke calmly stepped forward carrying Kusanagi and the broken Kubikiribocho. Flicking a hand the broken cleaver sword was tossed back into the Uchiha's pocket seal one again, followed by Kusanagi. However Naruto simply dusted his hands off, looking up towards Sasuke as he stood still waiting patiently.**_

 _ **"You're just as eager for this aren't you?" Naruto grinned from ear to ear, taking a few steps forward while picking up the pace which begun turning into a full-blown run as Naruto charged towards Sasuke who mimicked him. White chakra gathered in the palm of his hand, taking the shape of a electric spear which tore the ground apart from all directions. "Chidori (Thousand Chirping Birds)" Sasuke called out. The powerful electric chakra was thrust forward towards Naruto's as he crossed the distance closing in on Naruto.**_

Zeus perked up as he saw Sasuke using his domain, "Ok he fine." Zeus said as he watched.

"You only say that because he is using Lightning." Poseidon stated.

"What of it." Zeus responded.

Poseidon shook his head, "You are one sad strange little man." he stated.

"I AM NO MAN, I AM A GOD!" he yelled out.

"Thus my point is proven sister." he said with a grin.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" Zeus roared.

"Well you said you weren't a man so he only thing that I could call you was a girl." Poseidon responded to his purple faced brother.

 _ **Naruto couldn't help himself and released a bellowing laugh and swung the bisento into the path of the lightning with one hand. Chakra surged out of the lightning spear as it met the polearm head-on. The bisento's blade vibrated coming into contact with the glowing lightning, making the ground quake beneath the impact. Powerful Chakra exploded out from the impact crashing against the bisento, creating a tiny crack at the tip. Chakra surged down the polearm into Naruto's arms, sending a shock of pain through them.**_

 _ **Naruto reached out grabbing onto the air itself with his right hand and pulled down. The world fluctuated as the mountains, lakes, and even the forest's were seemingly pulled towards Naruto, the world becoming distorted. Everything in a fifteen mile vicinity was pulled from their foundations as the world swayed back and forth as if wanting to collapse on top of its foundations. This power demonstrated, was the power that had the ability to destroy the world over.**_

 _ **Purple chakra erupted from Sasuke's palm, to meet the incoming collapse of space, in the form of a giant lightning spear**_ _ **ten times the size of your average lightning spear, "Chidori Lance" Chakra and metal met as the spear expanded rapidly in size and detonated. Hurricane force winds came into existence on the impact between the two forces as chakra decimated everything it touched grinded down into dust. Cracks emerged on collision rapidly spreading out from the point of impact between the two attacks as small fragments of the domain broke off.**_

 _ **Sasuke charged forward leaping high up over the conflict, falling towards Naruto. Chakra circulated around the Uchiha's right arm as it was raised into the air, chakra coming together to form a purple Chidori three times the size of a normal one. The blade of lightning was pushed down towards the blonde sage, "Wakusei Rakiri (Planetary Lightning Blade)" Sasuke called out.**_

"Now that is one way to use lightning." Zeus said gladly.

 _ **Naruto punched out into the air with his free hand, skin turning metallic black as he coated every vein, bone, muscle and his skin in chakra as powerful vibrations echoed off the fist. Cracks formed around the fist as the world became distorted under the powerful quake contained inside. The quake cracked the void of space as it travelled towards the Planetary Blade of Lightning meeting it head-on. Vibrations and quake energy collided head-on with the overpowering Six Paths Sage Chakra, causing the spear of lightning to detonate in mid-air. The blade of lightning chakra expanded exponentially in size with such force both Sasuke and Naruto were blown backwards. Chakra consumed the surroundings tearing the earth and the surrounding mountains apart until all that remained was a giant crater over fifty meters in diameter.**_

"Ooh ma I wanna go fight now." Ares exclaimed childishly.

"No." Hera responded.

"But ma." Ares whined childishly.

"No means no Ares. Now sit back and enjoy the fight until it ends." she told the pouting god of war.

 _ **Sasuke landed on the broken ground, sliding backwards before coming to a halt fifteen meters from the edge of the crater. Across the other side was Naruto who had been pushed back a similar distance. "GURARARARA, You sure aren't holding back are you. I like it!" Roared Naruto as he crouched down before launching forward, jumping up into the air, crossing over the giant crater with ease, showcasing his physical abilities. The spot where he previously stood had been had shattered beneath his feet as Naruto sailed over the crater falling towards Sasuke swinging the massive bisento downwards while he put the power to destroy the world into his swing. The bisento came down quickly, cracks forming in the air as the world began to shatter beneath its power. Metallic silver transformed becoming black as he once more covered every bit of his entire arm from bones to skin with his powerful Chakra while he covered the tip of the bisento increasing its attack power significantly.**_

 _ **The air became distorted as chakra circulated into Sasuke's right and left palm, ready to face the incoming attack head-on. A burning Chidori formed in his left hand as he coupled it with the power of his Amaterasu. His right hand held a combination of wind and fire chakra inside spun wildly growing in force as elemental chakra poured into both spheres. In the right sphere fire, elemental chakra poured in transforming it as he quickly added his lightning chakra to the already deadly chakra.**_

 _ **The two elemental techniques were pushed up towards the incoming bisento, as they were pushed up the two spheres connected. Chakra moved between the two spheres of elemental chakra fusing them together, bringing fire and lightning together into one giant sphere that was raging internally with a violent lightning storm and wild inferno.**_ _ **"Raienton: Arashi Daifunka (Lightning Flame Release: Storm Great Eruption)"**_

"Ooh mommy can I have him as a pet?" Ares begged his mother.

"We've talked about this Ares, you cannot keep a mortal as a pet." she told the now pouting war god.

 _ **Lightning and Fire clashed against Vibrations in a battle of endurance. The two forces pushed back and forth, Sasuke forcing the energy upwards, as Naruto put his weight and strength behind the polearm. Splits began to appear in the world around them, as pieces began to shatter beneath the weight of the four types of power. The Lightning blade began to break away as the elements stored inside were unleashed, a great heat exploded outwards as bright red flames came into existence, yellow lightning crackling amongst the fire as the elements worked in harmony.**_

 _ **The ground became scorched as a tidal wave of fire poured forth, heading upwards towards Naruto with the intent to engulf the sage. Naruto however, removed a hand from his bisento while reaching out to grab at the air as the raging storm of lightning and fire ascended upwards. Fingers wrapped around the sky, clenching and pulled downwards with a roar, bringing the world down upon the incoming elemental attack. The world collapsed on top of the raging fire lightning storm, detonating on impact. A giant dome of elemental chakra erupted expanding outwards.**_

 _ **Sasuke vanished backwards in a flash, as the dome expanded towards Naruto with the intent to swallow him up. The dome was a giant swirling tempest of flames as lightning surging violently within it. Everything was swallowed up by the elements as they clashed against Naruto. The blonde sage transformed both arms with his extremely potent chakra, gripped the bisento and slashed downwards creating a deep cracking fissure in the air. The powerful quake travelled onwards coming into contact with the raging elemental storm.**_

"See Hades, that is how you block an attack." Poseidon gloated about his apparent son.

"Oh got eat some shrimp." Hades said to his now appalled brother.

 _ **The quake impacted and the two techniques detonated, exploding violently, destroying their surroundings, washing over Naruto engulfing him in a torrent of fire empowered lightning combined with the power of vibration escaped these cracks destroying the land around. The world around them had started become affected by their battle as the vibrations shook the ocean's floor creating earthquakes and tsunamis. Chakra raced across the sky summoning up terrible lightning storms across the entire continent; red flames tore across the sky as balls of fire descended.**_

 _ **The land quickly began to shake, large cracks forming in the earth that rapidly spread out, destroying everything. If this continued, it was entirely possible the world would surely be destroyed**_ _ **.**_

Annabeth and all the other demigod's gulped. This fight, this wasn't even able to be classified as a fight. This, this was what a true battle to the death was like. They would be ants compared to a magnifying glass under sunlight, was this the difference of level between the demigods of the Elemental Nations and of Earth?

 _ **Naruto stepped forward, scorch markings running up his arms, the tips of his hair had been signed, but the man looked no worse for wear. Naruto had survived the rush of elements that exploded from the collision of techniques. The bisento he carried had taken battle damage, cracks running down the metal with a chip or two in the blade.**_

 _ **Sasuke grinned from ear to ear and shot forward like a missile. Speeding towards Naruto, intending to fight the man in hand to hand combat, to test the Uzumaki's physical attributes. The Uchiha warrior was a blur, moving at speeds almost impossible for any ordinary person to track, but Naruto wasn't ordinary by any means. Using his Mind Eye of Kagura passed down to him from his mother, he easily intercepted his rival.**_

 ** _Sasuke quickly appeared in front of Naruto hovering in mid-air, is right fist striking forward. Naruto quickly reacted, a large left palm intercepting the punch. On impact, a shockwave detonated outwards destroying the ground beneath their feet. Sasuke however was far from done, using the arm as a springboard to jump up into the air above Naruto, extending his left leg and bringing it down in a falling as kick aimed at the blonde's head. The_** _ **heel came downwards with the intent to smash Naruto's head into a paste. The air shattered as a giant arm was swung upwards; the Uzumaki's left forearm met the strike head-on, hardening with chakra and contained the force of an earthquake. The ground shook, crumbling inwards from the impact as the land began to break again, large splits spreading out from the point of impact. Naruto roared, swinging the giant limb, releasing the power of the Sound of Shaking unleashing a massive quake in mid-air. With that the remaining mountains twenty miles around crumbled as the earth collapsed away.**_

"Mom you gotta let me go." he pleaded with his mother.

"Hera slapped her son on the back of the head, "Shut up or your grounded." she warned him effectively shutting the war gods mouth.

 _ **The force sent Sasuke flying backwards, where he crashed into a group of trees. Looking up, the Uchiha watched as Naruto rubbed his forearm, a bruise had already begun to form. Charging back in, Sasuke confronted Naruto once more. With every strike, Naruto would block. The two of them flashed around the battlefield engaging with their fists, each impact creating shockwaves that destroyed the terrain. The sage met each strike without hesitation, blocking with a hand or swinging his bisento meeting it head-on. The world shook violently with each confrontation, fractures appearing around them causing more disaster to follow.**_

 _ **Neither one let up, as even Naruto went on the offensive, cracks forming with each punch or swing of the nearly broken polearm. Shortly both opponents had given up on defense, trading blow for blow. The ground shook, as shockwaves exploded out on flesh, blood spilling onto the ground, accompanied by wisps of golden chakra. Sasuke and Naruto's body were both engulfed in chakra as strands fused together constantly repairing damage; entire pieces of Sasuke's techniques had been blown apart under the force of Naruto's powerful vibrations.**_

 _ **Naruto stumbled back using the bisento to steady himself. The sage was covered in fist-sized bruises, blood trickling down his torso and lips before he spat out a tooth, accompanied by a large ball of blood. Naruto's face had swollen up, but the man wasn't bothered by the pain at all, instead reveling in it. How long had it been since he had been injured in battle? The last time he remembered being injured was in his last fight against the Uchiha he was fighting, in the same spot nearly four years before when he defeated Naruto by shoving a fist through his chest.**_

 _ **"Enton: Gouka Mekkyaku (Blaze Release: Great Fire Annihilation)!" Sasuke called out as he breathed in kneading his fire nature chakra in his body before expelling a virtual sea of black flames. A tsunami of intense flames came into existence spanning a wide range, bearing towards Naruto, to engulf him in its sea.**_

The family of immortals and their children gaped at the sight of the wall of flame descending on Naruto with no mercy. Hades grinned at the sight, "That's my boy, kick that blonde idiot's ass." he called out.

Poseidon chuckled, "Don't count my boy out just yet Hades." he responded to his brother.

 _ **Naruto only laughed at the incoming sea of fire before a fist smashed against the air in front of the oncoming attack. Fissures appeared in the earth swarming towards the wall of flames. Powerful tremors smashed against the fire tsunami splitting it in two was a sea of fire poured around the sage leaving him unharmed.**_

"Whoa!" Percy exclaimed.

"That is so tight." Leo called out.

"For once I envy not being a child of the big three." Annabeth said before looking to her scowling mother, "No offence mom." she quickly added.

"You will never repeat or utter that sentence ever again." Athena told her daughter.

 ** _Soon the fight between Sasuke and Naruto used no tactics, both of them attacked directly with no plan, simply fighting through the use of overwhelming strength._**

 _ **Sasuke's hand lit up with electricity as he summoned his famous Chidori around his hand.**_ _ **Naruto simply inhaled before giving a call of "Futon: Renkudan (Wind Release: Drilling Air Projectile)!" Five compressed balls of air shot forward; each fired from Naruto's mouth as the sage hadn't moved from his spot. Each of the spheres was at least one-third of Sasuke's size. The Uchiha showed no fear and leapt over the strike and dived at Naruto. The blonde sage simply smirked before he punched the air, releasing another overbearing quake that collided with the strike making them detonate. Gale force winds shot out on impact blowing debris away and knocking over more tree's and collapsing more land.**_

 _ **If these two had fought on a popular island or even hidden village, the loss of life would be astronomical, as would be the damage.**_ _ **Naruto brought the bisento down, settling into a lunging stance. Feet dug into the ground, muscles condensed as the blonde shot forward, vibrations erupting from his feet destroying the floor and launched the sage forward with great speed. "HRA!" The bisento was thrust forward, aimed towards Sasuke's chest, the world around it shattering carving a deep fissure in the air and earth.**_

 _ **Sasuke merely kicked off, charging directly into the path of the oncoming polearm, thrusting his right arm outwards, chakra coming to life in the open palm. A purple Chidori formed as he lunged forward towards his foe.**_ _ **The empowered Chidori collided with the tip of the bisento, the electricity ground quickly into the blade, quickly dulling it's edge. At the same time white Chakra ground against the edge of the electricity as a powerful quake collided into the lighting. The clashing energy surged through the two, destroying the vibrations and smashed into the blade. The sound of cracking was heard as the bisento blade began to break. The Uchiha gave a push, and the blade shattered into thousands of pieces that were ground into dust from the electricity.**_

*Whistle*" Man those two don't know the meaning of hold back do they?" Apollo asked.

"I wanna join." Ares whimpered.

"No, no, no. Bad Ares." Hera said swatting the war god on the head multiple times getting a whimper from the god.

"I think we need to save this and show it to him when this is all over." Hermes whispered to his brother.

"Agreed." the Sun God said with a mischievous grin.

 _ **Naruto gave a growl before he dropped the polearm and punched out with both hands, covering them in his powerful chakra turning his arms black. The two fists collided with the incoming lightning attack and a tremendous earthquake erupted. The world shook violently as the cracks that had already been created split open further then ever before, deep fissures form in the earth as mountains and forests sunk deep into the ground.**_

 _ **An explosion reacted as the two forces collided, the natural Six Paths energy coursing through the Chidori travelled onto Naruto and coursed violently through his body. The powerful vibrations released by Naruto flowed through the air into Sasuke's right arm breaking it as the residual quake energy created a deep fissure in the surrounding land.**_ _ **The entire valley began to shake from the force; pieces of earth fell from the mountains as energy began to escape. The world shook violently, as the world was cracked from top to bottom. The world around seemed to darken, losing its shine as clouds once more gathered in the sky from the clash of chakra.**_

 _ **As for Naruto, the energy had flowed through his arms, tearing the muscles and bones from the inside, before hitting him in the chest. The Sage's lips parted vomiting up a large amount of blood as he was sent sailing backwards, crashing into the ground with a loud thud creating a human-sized crater.**_

 _ **Naruto climbed to his feet, strands of golden chakra shooting out from his wounds regenerating the broken limb. The Uzumaki flexed the arm and examined the area around him. The land around him and Sasuke had taken quite a bit of damage from the strike and from those that came before it. If the fight continued, it was very likely the world around them would be destroyed.**_

 _ **A groan escaped Sasuke's lips as he began to stand, arms aching as blood dripped from them like a waterfall creating a virtual river of blood at his feet. The Uchiha growled as he gripped his broken arm, only to snap it into place quickly resetting the bone before he flexed it to see if his Six Paths Power had healed it fully, which it did.**_

"Wow, now that is pain tolerance." Dionysus stated.

"I wouldn't be able to handle doing that to myself." Percy admitted.

"I don't think anyone here could." Annabeth said quietly.

 ** _Naruto and Sasuke turned to face each other to ready for another round, however before they could charge a voice spoke through Naruto's mind_ _'Naruto, he can't be saved.' Kurama spoke softly, coaxing his partner to finally see the light regarding the Uchiha. 'I know you sensed it, his negative emotions. It's consumed him Naruto. There is nothing left for him but death. Redemption is not an option anymore.' Kurama told his partner._**

 ** _Naruto knew it was true, and he gave a mental sigh 'I know, Kurama. That doesn't make it any easier, he was still my comrade.' Naruto thought stubbornly._**

 ** _"Naruto... We're both at our limit, this is it, kill or be killed, either way your precious Konoha will fall." Sasuke cackled madly, goading the blonde into a state of rage._**

 ** _"Susanoo!" Sasuke roared, chakra pouring out of him at a rapid pace, coming together to form the ghastly purple warrior that engulfed him._**

 ** _'One more time Kurama.' the blonde requested, fists clenching at the menacing sight of Sasuke's completed Susanoo. He cracked his neck as he prepared to end the feud between the two brothers once and for all. Looking around him he could tell that they were definitely not in the valley of the end anymore, and they had an audience._**

 ** _Naruto focused once more as Kurama continued 'We need to make this fast kid, your body can't handle much more.' the fox voiced in concern._**

 ** _'It's going to have to.' Thought Naruto, he's not a stranger to pushing past the boundaries of his limits; this time wouldn't be any different. "Let's go wild... KURAMA!" the blonde roared at the influx of power and chakra he received from his partner. His shroud came, morphing into a full powered version of Kurama he glared at Sasuke as he gathered everything he had for one final attack, a monumental sized and concentrated bijuudama that was equivalent to one of the Ten Tail's own was fired against the mighty Susanoo's magatama shaped black flames. While they wouldn't burn him into ash they would still burn him._**

* * *

 ** _Location: Naruto's Seal (Kurama's POV)_**

* * *

"Ooh so we get to see the fox's POV eh." Hermes said.

 ** _Kurama. That was the name the old man had given him. It was lost to time. Kyuubi no Yoko, the nine-tailed demon fox, was the name the humans had called him for centuries. He didn't blame the humans for calling him that. He suppose he earned the name in the end for what he had done. People of the old world had called him a natural disaster, appearing suddenly out of nowhere to attack areas that had been breading the darkest aspects of the human nature. They were not wrong. Kurama and his siblings had drifted away once Hagoromo and Ashura had passed away. He had chosen to honor his father's wishes and continue his work through his immortal life. He was a being of pure chakra, pure energy._**

 ** _He would not age, get sick and he could not be killed either, and there had been many people who had tried when he attacked. The first few years after Hagoromo's passing he simply wandered the land. Ashura was taking care of everything. But then he passed away and his descents fell very short of their ancestor's wishes. They forgot their burden and tasks they should have carried on through their blood. And so, for centuries, Kurama tried to keep humanity on the path his father had given them. Even when humans themselves forgot their very origins. Hagoromo had given them chakra so that humanity could understand each other with no words._**

 ** _Kurama watched as humanity learned to harness their chakra. Each generation carrying on and improving until the gift of chakra was used for war. Humanity had learned to strengthen their bodies and bend the elements with peculiar ease that surprised even him. But even the best of them fell short of his father's abilities. That man could bend chakra to his will like feeble paper. And so Kurama felt compelled to end it. He struck with unstoppable fury, carrying death in each step. He attacked the source of their power, destroying their villages and erasing their knowledge of chakra. But he couldn't do it alone. The world was far too vast for a single being to accomplish._**

 ** _Even for someone like him. And so he asked his siblings to help. Pathetic, all of them. They declined and hid away from the world, claiming that hurting humans was against what father had whished for in the first place. Foolish siblings, all of them. And so Kurama kept doing his work along for centuries on end. Centuries more passed and humanity still hadn't learned. He grew tired of humanity's lack of understanding and so he stopped. He found a mountain and carved himself a small den, so that he could rest for a few years and perhaps when he woke up once more, they had learned something._**

 ** _How wrong he was._**

 ** _He was woken, not by free will, but by humans themselves. Shinobi, ninja, they were calling themselves now. Armed with swords and other weapons they had the gall of charging head on against something like me. Foolish humans. I squashed them all like the bugs they were. How far they had fallen. They carried some forehead protector on their heads. I noticed the symbol but discarded it nearly immediately._**

 ** _Only later on I would realize that was actually the symbol of their village. At least they had learned something, those shinobi. Now if they were all together in the same village like the old man's wishes then it was all over._**

 ** _Of the attacking group only two shinobi survived. Ginkaku and Kinkaku had somehow managed to survive my powerful chakra and ended up with a watered version of my abilities. I spat them out and left them half alive on the ground. I left their fate to the gods and walked away to find another den. And then came Uchiha Madara. Just from his chakra I could feel he was descended from that retched Indra. But my eternal surprise were his eyes. Some evolved version of the sharingan. And with that he managed to control me, no matter how much I resisted. He subdued me, manipulated me, the greatest of all bijuu, like some doll._**

 ** _I was summoned to do battle against Ashura's descendant. Now that had been a surprise. I could feel their chakra. Ashura and Indra had been reincarnated and decided to go at it again. And this time, I was a tool in their arsenal. In the end I was sealed into a human vessel and found myself with my mental faculties returned._**

 ** _I was relived._**

 ** _Don't misunderstand me. I hated Hashirama and his wife, hated Konoha…but better a cage than a leash. Mito and I didn't talk, and she didn't wish to use my chakra so I was contempt to simply wait. I was eternal and she was mortal. Even if I was switched to another vessel there would come a time when I would be free. Human years meant nothing to me as I had already lived centuries before any them._**

 ** _The second vessel was some girl named Uzumaki Kushina. This one did try to talk some times. I kept silent as I had nothing to say to her. Then one fated day she had birthed a son... Naruto. I was content with staying within my prison, however it seemed as if the gods were against it and another Uchiha appeared and ripped me out of my seal and used me as a toy for his own purposes. That made me angry beyond reason. Naruto over the years we knew each other reached out and offered his friendship to me where I continued to lash out in anger._**

 ** _Then during the war he reminded me of who i was. He freed my siblings from their prisons where they now rest within the seal with me. Indra's current life wanted to use us to rule the world. I WON'T LET IT HAPPEN AGAIN! Kurama saw red and flared his power, flooding Naruto with his powerful chakra and ripping out of the seal. With a mighty roar that shook the valley, Kurama appeared in the real world in an explosion of smoke and rock. The small clearing they stood in exploded outwards in a shower of debris with Kurama emerging from the cloud of dust, his nine tails waving wildly behind him._**

 ** _The blonde sage as well as Sasuke's eyes widened in a mix of shock and disbelief when they saw the large bijuu appear in front of him so suddenly. Even Naruto stumbled from Kurama jumping out of him with no warning and charged against the damned Uchiha with fierce determination._**

 ** _"SASUKE" Kurama roared, snatching the Uchiha midair and plummeting to the ground with his prey. Sasuke's Susanoo ribcage shielded him from Kurama's claws as both crashed into the ground of the rain village. "I dreamt of this hour" Kurama said gleefully, showing a row of sharp teeth and pinning the Uchiha under his massive claws. "The hour I could rip you to shreds" Kurama said, pushing the Uchiha farther into the earth, his ribcage shield cracking under the pressure._** ** _Sasuke focused on the bijuu, his silver eye glowing with power. The bijuu allowed an arrogant smirk to grace his lips. "You are foolish, Sasuke. Naruto and I are still bound together. I'm above your petty illusions now"_**

 ** _"Hn" Sasuke grunted before clasping both hands together inside his shield. The ground rumbled as trees burst forth, pushing Kurama backwards and entangling his limbs until he was trapped on the ground._**

 ** _"Mokuton (Wood Style)" Kurama whispered in sheer disbelief from the ground. Sasuke said nothing and slowly climbed to his feet, his ethereal shield disappearing from view._**

"Wait how can he use that power, I thought it was exclusive to only the First Hokage?" Annabeth questioned.

"His Rinnegan allows him to use any element. It knows how to mix and combine any type of chakra nature to create stronger elemental attacks with no need to experiment on himself to gain the ability." Hades said.

 ** _"Honestly" Sasuke scoffed and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "What did you expect to happen? You think you could charge against me and crush me that easily. Please! You are nothing but a filthy beast, a mere chakra conglomerate" Sasuke smirked when he saw the Fox snarl and felt his power chakra twist in anger._**

 ** _With a deafening roar the tree bindings were shattered and the great Kyuubi rose once more until he stood looking down at Sasuke from his imposing size. "You will lose, Sasuke. And I will take great pleasure in being part of your defeat" Kurama snarled before jumping forward, the ground cracking and shaking with each step he took. Sasuke braced himself as he saw the Kyuubi get ready. The massive bijuu broke into a run. Sasuke stood still, waiting patiently for the beast get near him. Kurama raised a paw to the air and brought it down swiftly. A deafening shockwave rose from the impact, leveling the mountains around._**

 ** _Moments before Kurama had struck, Sasuke had jumped to the side and high into the air. He had avoided the shockwave by landing on Kurama's nose. The bijuu roared in rage before furiously shaking his head to get rid of the parasite in his head. Sasuke then started running around Kurama's body, much to the bijuu's annoyance. Kurama threw himself to the ground and started rolling, trying hopelessly to squash Sasuke beneath his body. Sasuke, however, simply ran around Kurama's body while he rolled on the flattened ground. With a swing of his tails, Kurama struck himself on the torso and finally managed to get Sasuke to jump away from him._**

 ** _Seeing the Uchiha in the air and without proper ways to outmaneuver, Kurama began charging his ultimate technique. Red and blue chakra filled the air above his mouth as it began converging into a single, menacing dark sphere. "BIJUUDAMA (Tailed Beast Bomb)" Kurama swallowed the dark sphere just before a pure reddish energy ball exploded from his mouth, heading straight to the stationary Uchiha._**

 ** _The Uchiha smirked before lazily rising a single hand towards the incoming energy ball. "Shinra Tensei" He whispered and the small pulse hit the energy ball and deflected it. He watched as the ball flew of and exploded in the horizon, filling the sky with a piercing red light and a mushroom cloud formed not far away._** ** _Sasuke landed on the ground and watched as Kurama charged another attack. He launched another tailed beast ball, this one racing straight towards him and destroying everything in its path._**

 ** _Sasuke clasped his hands together in a pray sign. "Mokuton - Mokujoheki (Doomed Wall)". A wooden dome rose in front of Sasuke moments before the tailed beast ball connected. The wood screeched under the assault but managed to hold on until the ball was deflected back into the air and once more exploding in the distance. "I don't need my Rinnegan. I'm going to make you submit with my strength only" Sasuke said as he lowered the wooden barrier. His eyes glowed, "Amaterasu"_**

 ** _The blonde grunted at the continued assault of black flames, his shroud protected him from the brunt of the damage but it was still hotter than hell and underneath all the chakra, he just knew his skin and organs were cooking. Mentally thanking Kurama for his rapid healing, he condensed the black sphere, pulling it back into his shroud's maw he shrunk it to the size of a slightly bigger than normal rasengan. Sasuke grinned in insane glee at the sight. This was the moment he was waiting for, ever since their brutal skirmish at the valley of the end. He was done with the petty spars and the half assed attempts at fighting him in order to bring him 'home.'_**

 ** _Scoffing at the thought, he prepared his Susanoo, gathering a massive orb of black flames in his secondary hand he covered the sword in Susanoo's primary hand with black flames as he grunted from the pull on his life force. "NARUTO!" Sasuke hollered, Susanoo's arm threw the massive ball of flames at the Kyuubified shinobi, he wasted no time in following up with the burning sword, aiming right at the fox's head where he knew Naruto would be._**

 ** _"SASUKE!" Naruto bellowed, releasing the bijudama from his shroud's maw in a concentrated beam, he watched as it bypassed the Uchiha's fire, carving a hole right at the center. The beam clashed with the Susanoo's sword, where it halted in it's path briefly as a power struggle occurred between the fiery sword and the Bijuudama._**

"Is it ending already?" Ares said.

"The fight is coming to a close brother, no need too get upset." Apollo stated.

 ** _Both combatants looked at the clashing forces intently, one grinning triumphantly and the other scowling as the sword began to dissipate and stagger back before cracking completely as the tailed beast ball cleaved a path straight through it and hit Susanoo's armored chest dead on. The shockwaves of the impact resulted in brutal winds; and suddenly they were thrown apart. Sasuke was sent crashing into a wall while Naruto was sent down into a deep hole in the ground. When the explosion died down both were extremely weak and low on power. Sasuke got up, angrily whispering, "Over and over... and over... and over... and over... AND OVER AND OVER AND OVER AGAIN! JUST GIVE UP AND LET ME CUT YOU DOWN!" He finished yelling._**

 ** _Naruto looked up at him. "Can't do that. Because I'm your one and only friend!" Naruto replied. The Uchiha's left hand then came alive, crackling with visible Raiton chakra. In the center of the gathering was a black orb of flames._**

 ** _"As expected, he's used the chakra I infused for you and assimilated it to make it his own,_**

"Wait when did he absorb Naruto's chakra?"

"He's been doing that since the start of the battle haven't you been paying attention?"

 ** _Chidori as well as flame control... Sasuke is planning to end this. I'll give you some me chakra but be careful, your body can't handle much more as it is right now. Make it count and don't release your jutsu till the last minute to ensure he doesn't absorb any more chakra from you, though that might not be possible since he is rather new at using his new ocular abilities." Kurama warned._**

 ** _Naruto smiled gently, and raised his fist to Kurama. The fox smirked and tapped it with his own, and begun to fall asleep. Sasuke jumped off towards Naruto with the threatening technique in his hand. The Uzumaki flew at him with an outstretched hand. As he neared the Uchiha, chakra began to materialize and gather in wisps, forming an orb where chakra rotated violently within._**

 ** _"NARUTO" Sasuke screamed._**

 ** _"SASUKE" Naruto yelled._**

 ** _As they drew closer and closer from both their point of views they saw each other as they were growing up. They were then close enough, and suddenly thrust their arms forward and their jutsu collided with one another. Then there was an explosion of light, and Naruto was smirking in victory._**

 ** _Flashback end_**

"Aww, but I wanted to see more destruction." Ares whined.

"Ares, either shut up or go to your room." Hera said.

"Ares is a good boy." he said meekly.

 ** _"And that is how Sasuke and I lost our arms." Naruto told his dad._**

 ** _Minato nodded his head, "I'm proud tat you stuck to your convictions son." he said with a smile on his lips._**

 ** _Naruto nodded, "Well I guess since I got my answer I no longer need to doubt what they have been telling me." Naruto said as he glanced back at the two goddesses. He turned back to his father, "Thanks for at least telling me the truth dad." he said._**

 ** _Minato shook his head, "I shouldn't have hid it from you to begun with." he admitted to his son before he smiled, "And I at least have something to tell Kushina when I see her next time." he said._**

 ** _"Aren't you a god?" his son questioned._**

 ** _"I am the mortal soul created from my desire to walk among the people. My immortal form already knows what happened as it and I are mentally linked when I am in the physical world. I however am still a dead mortal unlike my other self." Minato explained._**

 ** _Naruto nodded at that, "Makes sense I guess." he admitted._**

 ** _Minato cleared his throat, "With that out of the way, I suppose it is time that the four of you left." he said._**

 ** _"Why is that?" Athena asked him._**

 ** _"Zeus already knows about Sasuke since my immortal self just informed him about the boy." he informed them, "He also wants to have him brought over to Earth as well." he told her getting a nod._**

"Wow, that sounds better then texting or calling. Telepathy voice mail." Leo stated with a grin.

"Was that supposed to be a joke?" Nyssa asked him clearly not understanding her half brother.

 ** _"Very well." Artemis said._**

 ** _"well I best be undoing the Reanimation Jutsu. I will see you soon Naruto." he said as he flashed through seals, "Until then take care of yourself." he said as his body crumbled away to reveal the dead Zetsu Clone._**

 ** _Naruto smiles at the spot his father was, "I will, dad." he promised._**

"And that is the end of the chapter, who wants to read next?" Thalia asked.

Clarisse sighed, "I guess I'll give it a go." she sighed out as she took the book.

* * *

Clarisse sighed as she opened the book to the fourth chapter and begun to read, _**"All set?" Athena asked him.**_

 _ **"All set"** **Naruto nodded his head, gathering the rest of the scrolls which was containing his Ninja's gears, weapons and of course the gifs everyone gave him and put it into his backpack.** **He walked to the table and took the old picture of the Team Seven when they were just passed Kakashi's bell test ad put it into his bag, checking every drawers to make sure he didn't leave anything back.** **Naruto opened the last drawer and saw Sasuke's old head protector, freezing for a moment he then reached his hand out and grabbed the thing, put it into his pocket and threw the backpack on his shoulder after zipping the zipper up.** **"Alright let's go" Naruto said to Athena, who was standing by the door waiting for him.**_

 _ **The two of them walked to the main gate of Konoha in silence. He, Sasuke, and the two immortals were leaving the village after three weeks. Naruto and Sasuke had been given their prosthetic arms and had to wait a bit in order to assure they would heal correctly. Now the group of four stood at the gates, Sasuke with a small pack set for his journey. The Uchiha had a look of boredom on his face, but Naruto knew better. He was looking forward to this trip to a new world. Well, technically this was the...sixth or was it the seventh world they would travel to, as Kaguya had taken them through several dimensions in their battle.**_

"Wait that Kaguya woman could travel to different worlds?" Ares asked shocked.

"Seems so brother." Hermes stated.

"Overpowered bitch." the war god grumbled.

"That is what happens when you fight a primordial I guess." Poseidon said with a sigh.

 _ **Sasuke cleared his throat as he looked to Naruto, "Dobe." he stated.**_

 _ **"Teme." Naruto retorted to his rival.**_

 _ **Artemis looked to her sister with a raised brow while Athena just shrugged her shoulder's at their antics. It was at this time that Kakashi, Tsunade, Sakura and the rest of their friends arrived. Kakashi gave a smile behind his mask as he looked to his students, "Ah good, you both made it." he said to the two.**_

 _ **Naruto gained a blank look to his teacher, "Shouldn't we be saying that to you Sensei?" he asked the man. Knowing his teacher the guy would show up late to his own funeral.**_

"Ouch, that has to burn." Leo Valdez said.

"This guy has time issues." Jason stated in a surprised tone.

"Must be bad if he were to show up to his own funeral." Hades muttered to himself. If only more people did that his job would be easier, so much less paperwork to fill out for the new souls.

 _ **"Kakashi waved the teenager off, "I will have you know that I left my office three hours ago to get here on time." he joked with the teen.**_

 _ **Naruto gave a grin, "I know I just wanted to pull your leg sensei." he said with a chuckle.**_

 _ **Kakashi cleared is throat, "Well, be that as it may. Your friends decided to give you a farewell sendoff to your next journey." he said to the blonde as the others walked up to him.**_

"That's nice of them." Aphrodite said.

"Shut it ya pile of foam I am trying to listen." Artemis said.

 _ **"Naruto smiled as he looked behind his teacher and saw the remaining members of the Konoha 12, seeing as Neji died saving him and Hinata, standing with smiles on their faces. Naruto walked up to them with a smile on his faces, "Hey guy's what's up. he greeted them happily.**_

 _ **Hinata blushed at her long time crush before she walked up to him with red cheeks.**_

"Heh, red cheeks." Apollo grinned.

"Nice, always liked the color red." Hephaestus said.

Hera glared at the two brothers which earned clearing throats from them before Clarisse continued to read, _**"Naruto-kun I brought you these so that you wouldn't grow bored on your trip." she said in her whisper-like voice.**_

 _ **Taking the item from her he quirked a brow at what he saw, "Icha-Icha Naughty Teacher and Icha-Icha Lonely Nurse?" he questioned her as he looed at her curiously.**_

 _ **Hinata felt her eyes widen when the group looked at her with wide eyes before she snatched the books away and handed him a bag of salves and creams for wounds as well as several books on swordsmanship. Tenten snickered before she leaned over to Ino, "It's always the quiet ones." she whispered with a snicker.  
**_

"I know right." Hermes said.

"Who'd of thought." Dionysus snickered in agreement as he conjured another soda.

 _ **"Who knew she was into smut like that." the blonde responded with equal humor.**_

 _ **-Meanwhile-**_

 _ **Hiashi scratched the back of his head in confusion. Why might you ask, a certain orange little book he had recently just bought had went missing from is desk, Icha-Icha Naughty Teacher. He looked through the drawers in his desk once more just to be sure, "Huh, I was sure that I had it in my study a few hours ago." he said pondering its location.**_

"Wait a minute!" Hera called out halting her granddaughter in the middle of her reading.

"What is it?" her husband asked.

"You mean to tell me that she gets her love of porn from her father? What the Hell." she called out.

Demeter looks to her baby brother to her right, "That's what she's worried about?" she asked, "And here I thought she knew that even in this dimension its possible to inherit perverseness from the dad." she said which got a nod from the death god.

"I know, doesn't mean I ain't shocked either." he responded.

 _ **The head of the Hyuuga Clan gave a sigh, "I have only one place to look, but if I know my daughter she's already done changed some things in the book." he grumbled.**_

"So this isn't the first time this has happened?" Apollo questioned.

"Apparently so brother." Artemis said.

"Huh, smart girl." he said.

The Goddess of the moon reached over and pulled a cheek on her brother's face, "Quit ogling the maiden." she said.

Poseidon snorted, "Maiden my ass. The way she handed him a book of smut like nothing shows she is hardly innocent." he said to his niece with crossed arms.

 ** _Naruto shook his head with a chuckle as he accepted the gift from Hinata. Sasuke smirked as he saw the girl hand her crush a smut book. It was always the quiet ones that were the loudest in bed, or as the saying goes. Tenten walked up with a long box. It was approximately twelve feet long and almost three feet wide at the top. She smiled as she opened the box to show him another Bisento, this time it was made out of a element the two Goddesses had thought impossible to find here in this dimension, Heaven's Steel. (1)_**

The smith God quickly perked up at the mention of the word's 'Heaven's Steel' where he looked at the screen with wide eyes, "Heaven's Steel?" he gasped out.

Clarisse looked up from the book in confusion, "Ok, what's so special about that metal?" she questioned the Smith God. If it made him gasp out like that then there was something special about it, right?

"Heaven's Steel is no ordinary metal." Hephaestus stated, "It is a metal that comes from the core of Gaia herself where it is tempered in the atmosphere from the tallest mountain in the world before it is cooled in the heart of Pontus, the Primordial of the Sea himself. After that it is reheated by the River of Flame in Tartarus itself and folded to the desired shape. The process is repeated dozens upon dozens of times until the desired item is complete." he stated honestly.

"It truly is a one of a kind metal, and the weapon is nigh indestructible and can only be broken by a weapon made of the same material with higher quality creation." Hades said in agreement to his nephew.

 ** _It was a metal that the Hundred-Handed-Ones as well as the Elder Cyclopes used to forge their father the first weapon in history. It wasn't known to anyone except a Elder Cyclopes and Briar's, the sole remaining Hundred-Handed-One, that the first weapon they had ever created was made of the nigh indestructible metal. Naruto grinned widely at the sleek black bladed weapon sitting upon the Celestial Silver (2) pole which was wrapped with a Celestial Bronze wrap painted red from a reforging process before being dipped in molten Stygian Iron before having Bone Steel meld with the powerful Iron ore after the dip in Stygian Iron. The blade was attached after the pole was complete, after taking a six year dip in Adamantine here it would sit for six months after the dip. The process alone takes decades to complete._**

"Damn, that is impressive." Percy said.

"Impressive isn't the word for it. A weapon with a design parameter is bound to have special abilities." Hephaestus said with narrowed eyes. Celestial Silver was a extremely rare metal, and only a Elder Cyclopes or Briars knew where to get it. Add on to the fact it was also made with Heaven's Steel, Celestial Bronze, Stygian Iron, Bone Steel and a blade Dipped in Adamantine... there was something off about that Bisento.

 ** _Naruto, still grinning as he held the legendary weapon in his hand, looked to the weapon user, "Thanks Tenten." he said to her._**

 ** _The young lady grinned at him, "Don't mention it." she said, "Now I found this in the storage and I didn't see it on inventory so I decided to give_** ** _it to you. Can't sell what we don't have." she said with a sly grin._**

 ** _Naruto nodded his head in gratitude before Kiba walked forward, "I don't know why I am even doing this, but for some reason my sister wanted me to give this to you." he said as he handed Naruto a necklace with teeth on it, wolf teeth to be precise._**

 ** _"Thanks Kiba." Naruto said proudly._**

"Oh, my boy getting a call me card." Poseidon said in pride.

"Ugh, men." Artemis said.

 _ **Several minutes later when all the gifts had been given Naruto and Sasuke stood beside the two goddesses and nodded their heads showing they were ready to depart. Athena looked to the sky, "Alright father." she called out before a bolt of electricity fell from the heavens and struck the quartet before they vanished when the light died down.**_

 _ **-Olympus-**_

 _ **The same bolt of electricity appeared in the center of the throne room and the group of four appeared where Naruto had to blink his eyes a couple of times to clear the white spot that had appeared in his eyes. When it finally disappeared he looked around and saw that he was surrounded by giants. While he was considered a giant back home due to his height and muscular build, these were actual giants. One of the giants stood up and shrunk to a point where he was as tall as him before he walked over to him with a smile on his face. He was dark haired and wore a flowered shirt and shorts with beach sandals on his feet.**_

 _ **However it was the eyes that gave him away, eyes as blue as the sky, or in this case the sea itself. Naruto felt his eyes widen, "Dad!" he exclaimed before he launched a punch to the sea god's gut**_

"Damn, I like him already." Hades said with a smirk.

"Same here." Zeus said with a snicker.

"Ok, that hurts." Poseidon said with a pout. How could his own son do that to him?

"Huh, maybe I should consider making him my champion." Hera said questioningly.

"No." Aphrodite said.

 _ **before a arm snaked around his shoulder, "So this is what you really look like, not bad." he said as he looked at his old man.**_

"I know, tell me how awesome I am." Poseidon said wit a grin.

"Pretty awesome." his son said.

"Dumb is more like it." Zeus stated.

 _ **"I know, I am the embodiment of cool." the sea god gloated.**_

 _ **A resounding boom of thunder halted all the meet and greet as Zeus cleared his throat, "Enough of this nonsense brother." he ordered.**_

 _ **Poseidon pat his son on the shoulder before he reappeared on his throne in his full glory, "Party pooper." he grumbled.**_

 _ **Zeus ignored him as he looked to the two most powerful Demigod's he had ever laid his eyes on. There was a term for those who were born of gods blood with the ability to destroy worlds on their own, and yet right in front of him stood two. Planet-Breaker's, World-Ender's and more was the term, and he did not like this not one bit. e cleared his throat, "Now that you have arrived, we can get down to business." he said. He placed a hand to his chest, "My name is Zeus, and I am the King of the Gods. Seeing as my brother's were the ones to sire you that makes me your uncle." he said politely.**_

"Wow a polite Zeus, think I have seen it all now." Poseidon chuckled out.

"I can be polite of I want to be." Zeus called back.

 _ **"Ok, enough of the politeness. We didn't even know this world existed and yet you drag us here when we posed no threat to you or yours." Sasuke said interrupting him. He cleared his throat, "My guess is that you summoned us here to make us swear some oath to not usurp you rule or authority as a god yes?" he questioned the king of the gods.**_

 _ **Zeus grumbled something under his breath before he looked at the Uchiha, "Matter of fact yes. We don't know everything about you or your abilities. And we certainly don't know if you desire more then what you have now." he stated.**_

 _ **Naruto snorted, "News flash we don't care." he stated to his uncle.**_

Good on ya my boy." Poseidon called out.

"Go big bro."

 ** _"Hold your tongue_ ****boy** _ **and mind who you speak to. I am not some human king, I am a God and I will kill you where you stand for such insolence." he growled out.**_

 _ **Naruto snorted and spoke before Sasuke could, "Ok, answer this then." he said as he looked to his uncle, "Why should we swear a oath when we don't have anything to do with you or your rule? Why should we swear our allegiance to you when we are allied to the hidden leaf?" he questioned.**_

"That is a good question." Hera said as she looked to her husband.

 _ **"Because I demand you do-suddenly laughter from the two teens drew Zeus' attention, "And why are you laughing?" he demanded.**_

"Wow, talk about childish." Hera said in disgust as she looked towards her embarrassed husband.

"His ego has finally taken hold." Poseidon chuckled out

 _ **"SILENCE!" Zeus roared out. He took a deep breath, "As it stands the two of you are the most powerful demigods to have been born to date. Not even my son Heracles is as powerful as the two of you. That is why I want you to swear a oath to not ever turn against Olympus." he stated.**_

 _ **Naruto looked to Sasuke as the Uchiha looked to his cousin, and then they both broke into laughter once more. The two eight-teen year old's clung to each other as they were gasping for breath from laughing so hard before they fell to the ground laughing.**_

"And this is why I hate men most of the time." Artemis stated honestly.

"Don't worry I actually wanted to copy the two brats." Ares said.

"Ares, remind me to send you to your brother's house for the week." Zeus told his son.

 _ **Naruto and Sasuke laughed for several more seconds before they climbed to their feet and Naruto wiped a tear in is eye, "Sorry, it's just you sounded so childish when you said that I couldn't hold it in." he admitted before clearing his throat and gaining a serious look before he grabbed his Bisento and raised it in the air and slammed the end onto the ground causing the room to shake causing the gods to have to grasp their thrones from the powerful shakes, "But as I see it, you haven't done anything to have us swear such a oath, especially to you." he said seriously as the shaking died down.**_

 _ **Sasuke nodded I agreement, "While that is true we also know when to hold our own cards, so to speak, and when to and admit our defeat." he said. He cleared his throat, "What I mean by this is if you hadn't came to us and explained what was what we would've never have come here to try and fight you for your throne. See we don't need to swear a oath to you as we can easily ignore you as we have better things to do then worry about you and your domain. We don't want Godhood or immortality as most people do. We have enough power and knowledge to give ourselves that." he told the king.**_

 ** _Naruto nodded, "Well Orichi-pedo does." he said with a snicker which earned him a small smirk from Sasuke. Naruto cleared his throat, "Continue." he said to his friend._**

 ** _Sasuke nodded his head, "Besides we don't wanna deal with the paperwork you have to." he said with a shrug which got scowls from the gods at the mention of paperwork._**

"I'm sure it can't be that bad." Annabeth said.

Athena scowled, "Shut it Annabeth, you do not know the horror of that accursed paperwork." she said with a shiver towards the end of her statement.

 _ **"What the two of us can promise you though is this. If we swear an oath, then so do you." he said which got a quirked brow from some of the other gods.**_

 _ **"Such as what?" Hera, the queen of the Gods, asked him.**_

 _ **"Say we swear this oath of yours, then you shall swear a oath that makes it so that we can fight against the gods only if we are directly attacked by a god or goddess aiming to harm us. I say that is a square deal if I ever heard one." he said which got nods from the other gods.**_

"Boy knows how to gamble." Athena said to herself quietly.

"The pair of balls these two have on them to talk to dad like that." Hermes said quietly.

"Must be made of something special to say that." Apollo agreed.

 _ **Zeus grumbled at that one, "Very well we will swear this oath if you agree to our oath." he stated.**_

 _ **Naruto and Sasuke nodded in agreement, "Alright what do we gotta say?" NAruto asked.**_

 _ **Zeus cleared his throat, "Alright, repeat after me." he told them which caused them to roll their yes before they nodded their eads, "I, stated your name, do swear on the river Styx." he begun.**_

 _ **"I Naruto Uzumaki/Sasuke Uchiha, do swear on the River Styx." they repeated.**_

 _ **"To never use my powers against the Olympians or against her allies." he stated.**_

 _ **"To never use my powers against the Olympians or against her allies." the copied.**_

 _ **"Unless I have no choice but to break this vow, and only in extreme circumstances." Zeus said.**_

 _ **"Unless I have no choice but to break this vow, and only in extreme circumstances." the mimicked the god.**_

 _ **"Will I ever use my powers to fight against Olympus." he said.**_

 _ **"Will I ever use my powers to fight against Olympus." the mimicked which was suddenly followed y a boom of thunder rolling across the sky.**_

 _ **Zeus smirked, "And now you have no choice but to abide by your oath." he gloated.**_

"Brother." Poseidon growled.

"Explain why you went against your word." Hades growled.

"Do it, or else you are on the couch." Hera threatened which caused Zeus to go pale. He hated the couch.

"Other me, other me!" he called out in panic.

 _ **"Brother, explain why you went back on your word." Poseidon growled at his baby brother.**_

 _ **"They never said we had to swear on the river styx." he said with a smirk. His smirk was cut off when all of a sudden a wave of power washed over the throne room where he looked to see Naruto with a glare on his face. Sasuke suddenly gained a frightened look to his features and he suddenly begun to back away from his cousin. If there was one thing about Naruto he knew to fear, then it was his anger. Naruto didn't anger easily, but if one were to succeed in doing it... then may the gods have mercy on you and your soul.**_

 _ **"You rotten bastard." he growled as he turned away and brought his right arm to his left shoulder, "You never explained to us what the River Styx was before you made us swear the oath in the first place." he said as he lashed out with a call of "Earthshaker Impact" where a large crack filled the air, enough to reach the ceiling of the throne room, and all of a sudden the entirety of Mount Olympus begun to shake. Lightning flashed across the sky, and the heavens themselves rained down as stars begun to fall from the atmosphere as he reached his left hand up into the air behind his back and clinched a fist and brought it forward with a call of, "Eternal Flare" causing the falling stars to begin exploding.**_

The group of Olympians all looked to Zeus who had the nerve to try and shrink into his throne, "And this is why we don't bring Demigods from the hidden lands to our world." Demeter said with a deadpan.

"It was the other me." Zeus squeaked out.

"Couch for a century, and no sex either." Hera said which got a cry from the God King.

"Did anyone else notice that this was also the first time he named a quake ability?" Athena asked.

"That is curious." Poseidon agreed.

 _ **"Naruto, what are you thinking?" Sasuke questioned his cousin in shock.**_

 _ **"He lied to us, he never planned to swear a oath to us, so this is what he get's." Naruto growled as the room begun to collapse around him.**_

 _ **Hera looked to Sasuke, "What is happening, why did he break the oath?" she asked him.**_

 _ **"Naruto feels he has been betrayed, so he is betraying Zeus in return for his betrayal." he stated, "But that's not what has me worried." he said.**_

"Then what has you worried?" Athena questioned.

 _ **"Then what has you worried?" Athena questioned.**_

"Not a word." she stated with red cheeks as the other's chuckled.

 _ **"When we use techniques, depending on the technique and the chakra cost depends on the strength of the technique. If we call out the name of a technique we literally put a small amount of our very being into the attack to give it it's full power and it draws out the techniques full potential. Naruto doesn't name his quake techniques or anything, they are powerful enough to change the world on their own with no invoke the name." he said.**_

 _ **"That doesn't explain anything." Hermes said as he held onto his throne.**_

 _ **"A un-named technique holds back seventy to eighty percent of power that a named technique has, this was the first time I ever heard him name a technique when he used a quake technique." he said fearfully.**_

"By Oder..." Hades whispered.

"That mean's he held back a large portion of his power the last chapter." Hera muttered.

Zeus gulped, "Remind me to never piss him off if I ever meet him." he said to his brother who nodded his head in agreement.

"That's not holding back, he didn't even get serious in the first place." Athena said with a gulp.

"My kinda guy." Clarisse whispered to herself.

"This guy..." Ares said with a bead of sweat run down his face.

 _ **"Ok, ok I'll swear the oath, just stop destroying the palace or you'll endanger the mortal's beneath us!" Zeus called out which made Naruto lower his hand allowing the quake to fade away.**_

 _ **"Do it now, or trust me I'll end you here and now." Naruto swore.**_

 _ **All the God's nodded in agreement as they begun to swear the oath. Once they finished a clap of thunder rolled across the sky showing they had sworn their oath. With the oath sworn Zeus cleared is throat. He knew his family didn't sense the other energy within the boy as he called down the stars. He sensed it as he was the lord of Heaven, but the power the boy had just used, was far more powerful then anything he could produce, the power of the Greater Heaven's was something that belong to one entity nd one entity alone, Ouranos the primordial of the Sky.**_

"Wait what." Percy said with shock on his face.

"Shut up seaweed brain." Annabeth growled at her boyfriend.

 _ **"We will be sending you to a establishment of ours so we can monitor you. You will be on our radar from here on out." Zeus said as powerfully as he could before he waved his hand causing the two teens to vanish.**_

 _ **-Camp Half Blood-**_

 _ **Chiron normally didn't deal with problems such as this. First Perseus 'Percy' Jackson had arrived with Grover and fought off the Minotaur and killed it. Sally Jackson had apparently been taken by Hades, and now he had two Demigods from the Hidden Lands, otherwise known as the Isle of the Letoides, a island not tied down to earth.**_

"You know, I feel kinda bad for him." Percy said.

"And why is that Prissy?" Ares mocked him earing a scowl from the teen.

"He has to deal with us." he stated getting nods from the demigod's as they had to agree with him on that one.

 _ **He sighed before he rubbed the bridge of his nose as he looked to the two demigod's, "I guess I best show you to you place of rest. Unfortunately since your Godly parent hasn't claimed you you'll both have to stay at Cabin 11 until you are claimed or otherwise." he said.**_

 _ **Naruto nodded his head, "Thank you... uh geez what's your name again?" he asked the centaur.**_

 _ **"My name is Chiron." he said to the blonde, "And you are very welcome." he told the teenager. Walking around his desk he opened the door to the Big House and motioned to the two of them to follow him. Walking for a bit he led them to the cabin that allowed for those who had arrived and for those who had yet to be claimed to stay, Cabin 11. He turned to the two of them, "This here is Cabin 11. You will stay here until you are claimed or otherwise." he told them, "It's a bit crowded, but Hermes doesn't discriminate against those who are just passing through." he said politely.**_

 _ **Naruto and Sasuke peeked in and looked back at Chiron, "This place is overcrowded." Sasuke pointed out.**_

 _ **Chiron gave a blank look, "Still waiting on that extra expansion budget from the Gods to expand this particular cabin." he grumbled out.**_ _ **He knocked on the door and a teenager around seventeen with dirty blonde hair walked out to greet the centaur.**_

 _ **"Ah Chiron, what a pleasant surprise. What can I do you for?' he asked.**_

"Oh Luke..." Hermes said silently as he looked at his boy with sad tears in his eyes.

Annabeth wiped a tear away as she looked at her friend.

Thalia sighed with a upset tone at her best friend being gone.

 _ **"Luke, glad to see you awake at this late hour with all that has happened." the centaur said very pleased, "This here is young Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha. As you more then likely guessed they are new demigods who have yet to be claimed. Can you house them here for the night or until they're claimed?" he asked.**_

 _ **Luke nodded his head, "You know pops, everyone is welcomed here." he said as he reached a hand out, "Names Luke Castellon Counselor for Cabin 11." he introduced himself.**_

 _ **"Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said as he introduced himself.**_

 _ **Luke gained a curious look in his eyes "Like the anime?" he asked.**_

"I know right." Apollo said grinning.

"Need to invest more in that." Hermes said quietly.

 _ **Chiron cleared his throat, "They come from the Isle of Leto Mr. Castellon." he informed the teen.**_

 _ **"Ah, my bad." he said.**_

 _ **Sasuke shook his hand, "Sasuke Uchiha." he introduced himself.**_

 _ **"Pleasure." Luke said as he shook his hand. Definitely named after the anime.**_

 _ **Chiron cleared his throat, "You know your duties, so I leave everything to your care." Chiron said before walking away.**_

 _ **-three days later-**_

 _ **So apparently Naruto now had a horde of fangirls after him. How one may ask, well let us go back to this morning when Naruto first woke up.**_

 _ **The sunlight was peering through the window and down upon our protagonist who groaned as he sat up in annoyance, "Stupid sun, not allowing me to sleep." he grumbled as he got up. Walking out the door he walked down the path to a clear area. Sighing he stomped his foot raising a large spike that was twenty feet in the air before he raised his hand and lashed out at a boulder which produced a small crack in the air before the rock crumbled away to reveal a set of thin rock platforms made from the large boulder.**_

"Didn't think the kid had that kinda control." Mr. D said.

"Shows us how wrong we all were." Leo said with a nod.

 _ **"Alright, let's get started." Naruto said to himself as he took his shirt off to reveal his body, scars and all. There weren't many mind you, but there were three that stood out most. One was the size of a fist and was placed over his heart where small winding lines showed the use of electricity.**_

"And now you know why I hate lightning." Percy said looking to Thalia.

"Oh can it Sea for Brains." the Huntress said.

 _ **The second was more recent and was placed over his left lung and looked similar to the one over his heart. The final one was just as recent and showed burn marks like no other, to the point the flesh was seared black and a hole was prominent in the center of his chest where a part of his rib poked out while some flesh seemed to be repairing itself at a extremely slow pace. This was caused by Kaguya who used Six Paths power to override his healing abilities. It would heal, but it would take months to completely heal it. On the other hand his body was extremely toned and one could see the makings, and remnants, of a eight pack on his stomach.**_

The screen showed a picture of Naruto and nearly everyone flinched at the sight at his scars though the girls had small blushes on their faces at his build. Artemis had to admit for a man he was attractive, but that was all.

 _ **Naruto jumped up and sat the slab of rock down perfectly balanced on the center of the spike and then sat on it where he sat balanced perfectly. Closing his eyes he entered his mindscape. When he looked around he saw the tunnel that led to his friends former prison and followed it. When he arrived he saw Kurama lying on the floor with his heads on his paws, "Hey Kurama." he called out.**_

 _ **The giant fox snorted, "Naruto what brings you here to me?" he questioned.  
**_

 _ **"Oh I don't know. I just feel bored." he said honestly.**_

 _ **"Then leave, I'm trying to sleep." the fox responded. He did not have time to deal with this.**_

"Lazy fox." Hermes said with a snicker.

"Baka Kitsune!" Apollo growled as he shook his fist comically.

"What does that even mean?"

"Means Stupid Fox in Japanese." he told his sister.

 _ **"Well, there is one thing." he admitted. he said to the fox.**_

 _ **"And what would that be?"**_

 _ **"I feel like my life is going to change today." he admitted.**_

 _ **"That's practically a Tuesday for you, nothing new then." the fox said.**_

 _ **"Ain't that the truth." Naruto grumbled out in agreement. He had to give the fox that one.**_

 _ **"If that's all you're worried about then leave, I wanna sleep." the fox said as he turned away from his Jinchuuriki.**_

 _ **"Lazy fox." Naruto grumbled out as he left. When he returned to his body he turned his senses outwards and felt the energy of the world around him. it was sick, dying. Nothing like his home. Drawing in some of the Senjutsu Chakra he nearly felt his eyebrows shoot open when he felt his consciousness being drawn away from him.**_

"Wait what!" Zeus exclaimed in shock. She wasn't supposed to make an appearance until the defeat of his father.

"Impossible!/THE FUCK!" Poseidon and Hades exclaimed at the same time.

"So glad she is dead." Percy said.

"For once I agree Prissy." Ares said with wide eyes. He had no desire to meet his great grandma, especially with all that happened with the final titanomachy.

 _ **When he felt his consciousness stop moving he felt his eyes widen when he noticed he was standing in a cavern where the face of a woman was carved into the wall, "What the heck?" he questioned as he looked around, "Where am I?" he asked.**_

 _ **"You are near my heart, but at the same time you are not." a voice said drawing his attention to the wall where he saw the eyes of the woman carved in the wall open and blinking.**_

 _ **"W-What the, who and what are you?" he asked.**_

 _ **the woman gave a girlish giggle, "Oh my, so much life in you, so much strength and determination are surrounding your being Heir of the High Heavens." she said sultrily.**_

 _ **"That doesn't answer my question." he grumbled out.**_

 _ **"And such a way to look at those you see as unknown as well. Naruto Uzumaki you certainly are special." she said as the blondes eyes widened in shock.**_

 _ **"How do you know my name?" he asked her shocked.**_

"I wanna know too?" Annabeth said in agreement.

"Hush Annie the story is being read." Thalia said.

 _ **"I am the being who has cradled life since the dawn of time. For you however, I am both wife and beloved of the one who has reformed in your soul." she told him, "Like I said Heir of the High Heaven's, it suits you." she told him.**_

 _ **"Asura? What does he have to do with you being his lover?" he asked.**_

 _ **The head of the woman shook her head, "While you house the younger son of Hagoromo Otsutsuki within you, that is not who I speak of." the unknown entity told him, "You will come to do many amazing things while in this dimension Naruto Uzumaki, and I truly can't wait to see them. Until that time comes however, bear the mark of power upon your heart and go forward and forge your own path." she told him as the scars on his chest disappeared to reveal flawless skin where a tattoo of a four pointed star appeared over his heart. The woman smiled softly, "Take care of my love for me Naruto Uzumaki, and he will take care of you all the same." she said softly.**_

 _ **"What do you mean by that? Wait, what is all of this, who are you, and why are you so interested in me?" he asked her in a confused tone.**_

 _ **The woman ignored him, "As much as I hated him for everything he did to my children, I should never have betrayed his love for me the way I did, and for that I am at fault. When he returns he will be far more humbled then ever before and balance shall be returned where it should be." she said as the face begun to be absorbed by the rock wall, "Take care of him for me will you my beloved, he will need your power more then you can imagine in the coming future." she said to nobody in particular.**_

 _ **"Wait you didn't answer any of my questions." he called out to her.**_

 _ **"We will meet again in the future, until then don't look back on our conversation Naruto Uzumaki. And feel free to call upon the power within you as much as you like." she told him as she finally disappeared and released her old on him which allowed his soul to return to its body.**_

"Well that was anticlimactic." Thalia grumbled out.

"Shh we need more information." Nico told her.

 _ **Silence ran through the clearing as Naruto looked around him, hardly half an hour had passed by since he had begun his meditation and that was when he knew, he was healed. He could feel the skin physically stitch itself back together which caused him to look down as the remnants of the scar Kaguya had given him faded away. He shook his head as he stood up and jumped off the slab of rock and landed on his feet. Kicking the spire of earth a crack appeared underneath his foot before the spire crumbled away showing his immense control over his Quake abilities.**_

 _ **The sound of someone grumbling drew his attention and he saw a lovely brunette girl with a spear in her hand appeared. She was soaked to the bone with water showing something had happened.**_

"Wait a minute." Clarisse said as she stopped reading an looked to Percy, "This is the time you soaked me with toilet water and I couldn't find you." she growled out at the water boy.

"I did say I was sorry." he admitted.

"We'll discuss this when we finish the story." she said with narrowed eyes.

 _ **Shaking his head as he noticed she wasn't wearing a** **bra** -_"Shut up." Clarisse said to everyone with red cheeks. She didn't like bra's so what?- _ **He cleared his throat gaining her attention. She took a step back in surprise at his height but she quickly got over it, "Can I help you?" she growled out.**_

 _ **Naruto held his hands up, "Calm down, I just wanted to ask what happened?" he said to her.**_

 _ **"Oh it was that no good water boy Percy Jackson." she growled out. She then realized something, "Wait a minute, I haven't even seen you around the camp, who are you?" she demanded warily.**_

 _ **Naruto gave a grin, this was gonna be good. Jumping on one leg he held out his right arm "Me, I am he who shakes the world with a solitary hit alone. I am the bringer of new era's with a destructive blast. I am the Sage of Mount Myoboku, and the savior of the Elemental Nations. Women know of me and swoon, men hear of me and then they fear me. I'm the awesome Naruto Uzumaki!" he exclaimed as he finished his dance.**_

 _ **Clarisse blinked a couple of times before she filtered through the bullshit where she realized his name, "Naruto Uzumaki, like the anime?' she asked him.**_

"I think I'm sensing a pattern here." Hera said with a chuckle.

"Wow, two for two." Apollo chuckled out.

 _ **Naruto blinked in return before he sighed, "Ok, what the hell is anime?' he asked her.**_

"And that is the end of the chapter surprisingly." Clarisse said with a chuckle, "Who's next?" she asked.

Zeus snapped his finger's, "I'll go next." he said with a sigh. If it got him off the couch sooner he was all for it.

* * *

Zeus cleared his throat as he begun to read, _**Clarisse looked to the teen with a raised eyebrow, "How could you not know what Anime is?"**_

"I know right?" Apollo stated.

"Shut up idiot." Artemis growled at her twin.

Zeus rolled his eyes and continued, _**"She asked him, "It's like the coolest stuff to have been made right after MMA Boxing." she told him.**_

"Gotta love that MMA." Ares said with a nod.

 _ **She shook her head, "And that's beside the point, why are you named that anyway? Your parents love Anime to the point they'll name their kid after a character." she said with a chuckle.**_

 _ **Naruto grumbled something under his breath and looked to her, "For one, I'm not from this world. Two we aren't that advanced." he told her.**_

 _ **Clarisse shook her head, "What do you mean by that?" she asked before shaking her hand, "Never mind that. My name is Clarisse La Rue." she said sticking her hand out to the large teen. She was lucky she was a good six foot three as he was quite large. Both muscularly, and in height.**_

"Wait what?!" Clarisse exclaimed.

"I know that's a shock to us as well." Leo stated in agreement.

"She's five foot eight." Hermes said with a measuring tape in his hand.

"Where did you get that?" Apollo asked him.

"Magic."

"Ah."

"Can we get back to the story, please. Thank you." Zeus asked.

"Drama Queen." Poseidon muttered.

"Baby back bitch." Hades muttered to himself.

Zeus grumbled something under his breath before he continued to read, _**Naruto took her offered hand and shook it, "So who is your godly parent?" he asked the tomboy dressed with a purple shirt under her leather armor. Now that he looked at her he took in how attractive she was, far more then Sakura was. Clarisse wore a purple shirt with a light-weight leather armor top over it. For pants she donned black skin tight jeans, she had a bronze colored bracelet around her left wrist while she had a purple gem necklace around her neck. All in all, ten out of ten. Much better then Sakura was since he could see she had a set of DD breasts without the bra on.**_

 _ **Clarisse grinned in return, "Ares, god of War." she told him, So what about you, who's your godly parent?" she asked only to get a shrug in return.**_

 _ **"Don't know since the asshole hasn't claimed or whatnot." he told her, "Although I have a feeling it is one of the big three." he admitted causing Clarisse to go wide eyed.**_

"Wow, already tell her who he is, like a boss." Apollo said.

"That makes no sense at all." Artemis said.

 _ **"What do you mean by that? How could you carelessly say something like that?" she asked shocked he would declare himself a son of the big three.**_

 _ **Naruto took a deep breath, "Well, to be honest when I met Athena and Artemis they told me he was a god of the Sea, but from what I have read there are several sea Gods here, but only one of them has a ability that I do." he told her.**_

 _ **"And what that be?' she asked him.**_

 _ **Naruto held up a fist and lashed out away from the young woman and a shockwave blasted out away from him destroying a good amount of the clearing before the ground shook rather violently which caused the young woman's eyes to go wide.**_

 _ **When the shaking stopped a moment later Clarisse stood up in shock as she begun to pace frantically. This was bad, really bad actually. Oh this was not good, not good at all. She turned and looked at him as he nodded his head at her. Clarisse grabbed his hand and dragged him along after her, "I swear if your not claimed at the end of the day when Capture the Flag is over I'm going to Olympus and ripping him a new one myself." she said before turning around, "Your teaming up with Ares cabin when this starts." she told him.**_

"Wow Clarisse who knew you were so bold." Aphrodite said with a gleam in her eyes.

"Other me has a plan, I can feel it." she responded with a light dusting on her cheeks.

 _ **If he could create shockwaves with a wave of his hand, oh the ease her team will have when the fighting started.**_

"See." Clarisse said.

 _ **Naruto raised a brow, "What's capture the flag?" he asked her.**_ _ **Clarisse gave a huff before she turned around and explained the rules to him. He caught on quickly, especially when she said it was like Shogi and the flags were the kings and they would be physically fighting to get them. Naruto grinned and punched a palm, "Alright, when is the match?" he asked eagerly.**_

 _ **Clarisse was about to answer him, only for the horn to blow causing her to smirk, "Right now actually. Come on." she said as she dragged him to the Arena. This was gonna be good.**_

"Now we get to see some action, hope this'll be good as chapter three." Ares said with a grin.

"Not to the extent you are thinking, but I have high hopes for this as well." Athena remarked in agreement.

 _ **"Hero's! Warrior's! Fall in!" Chiron yelled out as the demigods all gathered around him. Chiron crossed his arms and spoke loudly, "Hustle, hustle. Dylan, Paris stop your lollygagging." he ordered a couple of demigods in the back sternly.**_

"Ah good kids those Dylan and Paris boys are. Good jokes." Apollo said.

"And such marvelous pranks they pull." Hermes agreed.

"No, they're not." Hera stated to the two.

 _ **Chiron looked to Naruto, Sasuke, and Percy, "Boy's, step forward please." he told the three of them and they listened to his request. Placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder, "We have been given three new arrivals these past few days." he told them as they listened to the ancient centaur warrior, "This here, is Naruto Uzumaki." he said.**_

 _ **"Like the anime?" a unknown demigod asked.**_

"Holy shit, three for three this is awesome." Apollo said excitedly.

"We need to keep a tab of how many people ask that." Leo said.

"Do it." the boy's father stated.

"So far I have counted three." Leo stated.

 _ **Chiron chuckled at that while Naruto gave a grumble, "Well yes and no. Naruto is from the Hidden Isle of Leto as is his companion is." he said as he placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder, "They have abilities similar if not the exact same as the ones in the series." he said.**_

 _ **"So a actual anime character in real life, sweet." a teen said with a grin as several other's nodded. Oh yeah a real powerhouse would be a great addition to either team.**_

 _ **Chiron scowled, "Dylan I thought I told you to shut up and fall in." he said sternly getting the teen to shut up. He cleared his throat, "Now as I was saying, Naruto here is going to need a team in this game of Capture the Flag." he announced, "Do we have any taker's?" he asked.**_

 _ **Clarisse stepped forward with a knowing smirk on her face, her red helmet glowing brightly, "We got his back Chiron." she stated getting a cheer from her siblings.**_

 _ **Chiron nodded his head, "Very well." he said as he nudged Naruto towards the Warrior Princess. He cleared his throat, "Does anyone-Chiron went to ask for a helmet as well as some armor for the half naked teen, which he noted as odd, but Naruto interrupted him, "It's alright, I don't need armor. My skin is as tough as diamond." he told the teacher who nodded as he walked with Clarisse to the red team his Bisento clanking with each step he took as he walked away.**_

 _ **Chiron spoke once again, "Now, much like Naruto, this young man is also from the Hidden Isle of Leto, treat him with the respect you give each other." he told them, "This here is Sasuke Uchiha." he said getting gasps from the demigod's once again.**_

 _ **"Just like the anime."**_

"Does that still count?' Leo asked.

"I guess it does." Apollo said with a shrug.

"Ok that's four."

 _ **"Ok that's enough with the commentary." Chiron stated with narrowed eyes, "Sasuke is going to need a team, as is this one. This is Perseus Jackson, though he goes by Percy for short." he said as he placed a hand on Percy's shoulder, "Who will take them into their ranks as comrades?" Chiron asked the large group of teens.**_

 _ **"We'll take both of them." Luke said as he stepped forward before anyone else could, he was wearing blue armor showing he was going against Naruto.**_

 _ **Chiron nodded his head, "Percy, this is Luke Castellon Counselor of Cabin 11. Sasuke is acquainted with him, but since this is your first day technically we'll have to get you up to speed after the game." he said with a smirk. "With that out of the way, let the games begin!" he announced getting cheer's from both teams. Oh this was gonna be fun. "you have fifteen minutes to stategize before the battle for the flags commence." he stated as he walked away.  
**_

 _ **XxX**_

 _ **"Ok everyone rally on me." Clarisse announced as they stood in their territory. She cleared her throat as everyone gathered around her, "Since we have a hell of a powerhouse on our team-Seventh Hokage of the Leaf hell yeah!-shut up I am talking." she growled at her brother who shrunk under her glare.**_

"Wuss." Ares snorted at his son.

 _ **"Now as I was saying." she stated as she brushed her hair out of her eyes, "With a powerhouse like Naruto on our team I say we let him strike first." she said getting nods from everyone around her.**_

 _ **"Yeah, spawn a army of shadow clones and we got this in the bag." a female stated. She knew her Naruto Shippuden really well.**_

 _ **Naruto scowled, how did they all know his moves, he didn't even show that one yet. However Clarisse shook her head, "While that would be great, the Naruto we got is vastly different then the Anime." she said getting curious looks from everyone else.**_

 _ **"What do you mean?" a random camper asked.**_

"Oh yes, by all means please spill the beans." Poseidon grumbled.

"It was either that or let them find out the hard way." Artemis said to her uncle.

 _ **"Our Naruto is basically like Whitebeard off of One Piece." she said. That's right she watched her anime, and it did not include she watched the update on the anime character last night either. The eyes of her allies went wide at the proclamation, "That's right, he has the power of the Gura-Gura no Mi, he can create earthquakes at will. We will use this to our advantage to throw the other team off balance before we strike them." she said.**_

 _ **Naruto quirked a brow, Gura-Gura no Mi? That sounded like a knock off of his Kekkei Genkai. He shook his head as a male camper walked forward, "Well with that bisento of his we can do far more then that if what we saw on Anime night was right." the teen stated.**_

"Wait, we have a anime night?" Percy asked.

"Since when did we have that?" Jason asked.

"Hell if I know." Leo stated.

"Sweet." Frank stated with a grin.

"Ugh what is it with men and anime?" Thalia grumbled out.

"DON'T DIS THE ANIME!" the men yelled out, some gods included through variation.

Zeus cleared his throat as people looked at him and some of the other male gods, "Let's continue shall we." he said as he looked back at the book, _**Clarisse smirked, "And like I said, we'll use that to our advantage." she said.**_

 _ **XxX**_

 _ **Annabeth stood beside Sasuke with her siblings and cousins standing around her, "Ok, we all know what the Naruto world ninja are capable of, right?' she asked as everyone nodded in agreement. Sasuke grumbled under his breath in annoyance. How did they know his techniques, and what the hell was anime? Literally not even five seconds before they had arrived someone had asked him to show them the Chidori to see if he was legitimate or fake. Personally Sasuke felt insulted about that one.**_

"Wow, that has to suck." Jason said.

"I know right?" Apollo said in agreement with his little brother.

"You know it has to suck when everyone asks you if your the real one." Percy said.

"Indeed." Hermes stated.

"Wonder ow this game will differ from the one we had." Clarisse said.

 _ **Annabeth looked to Sasuke, "Can I assume correctly if you have the Rinnegan?' she asked him and was given a nod after he have a pout. Seriously how did they know all this?! Annabeth nodded, "Good, if we know the anime like we do then we know naruto won't go all out like you will." she said as they begun to formulate a plan.**_

"Wait, why doesn't he tell them about Naruto's quake abilities?' Athena asked.

"Maybe he felt they needed to figure that one their own." Poseidon said with a shrug.

"Maybe, I find the mystery kinda hot." Aphrodite said.

"Nobody asked you ya pile of foam." Artemis said.

 _ **Fifteen minutes passed in a blur, and soon the horn bellowed signaling the start of the match. "BRACE FOR IMPACT!~" Clarisse yelled out as Naruto stabbed his Bisento into the ground while everyone on the red team grabbed ahold of something sturdy. Naruto drew his right fist up to his left shoulder as he faced the charging blue team, "NOW NARUTO!" she yelled out as the first warriors of the blue team arrived. With a grunt he held back as much power as he could as he lashed his arm out, not only stopping the celestial bronze blade in its track, but also creating a very noticeable crack in the air.**_

"Oh boy, this is gonna hurt." Clarisse said as she looked at the screen.

"This is not good." Percy agreed.

 _ **The blade cracked before breaking apart, but Naruto acted fast as he reach out and grabbed the teen by the neck and lifted him off the ground and choke slammed him on the ground where a white bubble appeared around his head, "No hard feelings, it's just a game." Naruto said as he unleashed the technique causing the ground to explode around him creating powerful quakes while a cloud of dust obscured him from sight. "Charge!" Naruto yelled out as he grabbed his bisento and ran forward ignoring the unconscious teenager.**_

"A quake choke slam, that has to suck." Leo said as he watched the screen change to show the choke slam.

"I say whatever works is best, choke slams are a good way to disable a enemy." Ares said with a nod.

 _ **Annabeth felt her eyes widen when she felt the ground shake, "Was that Naruto?" she asked as she looked to Sasuke.**_

 _ **The last Uchiha nodded his head, "In a way." he said.**_

 _ **"What does that mean?" the daughter of the war goddess asked him.**_

 _ **"I never explained this, but I guess I have no choice now. Naruto has the ability to create and generate earthquakes. He has no name for them, and when he does use a name they are far more powerful than any Rinnegan Technique that Madara or I could ever hope to conjure up." he said as he walked forward. Swiping his hand lazily a red team warrior was sent flying into a tree.**_

"Use the force Luke." Apollo said in a elderly voice.

"We don't need commentary from the crazy bin." Artemis said to her twin.

"And don't bring my boy into this." Hermes said with narrowed eyes.

 _ **"You could have told us that while we were planning ya'know!" Annabeth bit back.**_

 _ **"There was no need, as you would have found out either way." he said honestly with a shrug.**_

"Not much a reason if you ask me." Percy muttered.

"He could have informed us so would could plan for it." Annabeth grumbled unhappily.

 _ **"Well, no use in complaining. I assume that you have fought him with this ability then?' she asked and got a nod, "Good then you distract him then." she said as she ran forward.**_

 _ **Sasuke smirked, "That was my plan to begin with." the Uchiha said with a snort as he rushed forward.**_

 _ **Naruto grasped his bisento in one hand and thrust it forward creating a blast of air that sent ten blue team warrior's flying. One warrior came rushing in from the left, only to be stopped as Naruto swung his polearm and stopped the sword. Gripping it with both hands he brought it up and swung down and the teen blocked it barely with his sword. Naruto moved quickly and brought it up, only to bring it down just as fast where the teens sword chipped at the top of the blade. Releasing a hand on his bisento he swung it from his right, the teens left, and broke the warrior's sword as he brought it back around and grasped it solely with his left hand and brought it down once more which broke through the teen's armor.**_

"Now that is what you call skill." Ares stated with a impressed look on his face.

"I agree, it takes extreme knowledge as well as high flexibility to wield a Bisento with one hand." Athena said in agreement.

"Can't Whitebeard off of One Piece do that as well?" Piper asked her boyfriend.

Jason shrugged, "Don't really know to be honest. Not my top ten favorite anime." he admitted.

Poseidon gave a exaggerated gasp, "How could you do that to your favorite uncle?" he asked. He liked One Piece the most as Whitebeard's power was modeled after his power.

"I don't have a favorite uncle." Jason responded

 _ **The teen slide back and crashed into a tree as Naruto raised a hand and coated it with a white bubble of energy, "You're done." he said as he lashed out creating a powerful shockwave which slammed into the teen and the half dozen other's standing in the brush behind. The air was completely shattered and the shockwave unleashed knocked over good thirty yards of forest alone. Naruto sighed as he noticed the damage he caused, "And that is why I hate fighting like that in a forest." he complained.**_

"At least he has some sense." Demeter grumbled to herself.

 _ **A laugh drew Naruto's attention and the blonde couldn't help but smirk, "Well if that's the case then why don't we see how much forest you can protect." Sasuke said as the entirety of his left side was covered in black flames.**_

 _ **Naruto gave a chuckle,** **"Gurararara, that's what you think." he responded.**_

"Wait, are they about to pull a Whitebeard vs Akainu stunt?" Clarisse asked excitedly.

"Looks like it." Leo said as he and several others edged forward in their seats.

 _ **Sasuke drew a arm back and suddenly a large fist made of hellfire was crafted as he gave a yell and threw it forward at his rival. Naruto gave a bellow as he drew his fist back and waited for the right moment to strike, at the same time his entire arm was covered in chakra as he channeled it to every inch of his bone, muscle, veins, and pore in his arm as he enhanced his power tenfold in the strike.**_

"Whoop, let's go!" Ares cheered out.

"Armament Haki 2.0 in the form of chakra, this rocks." Leo said excitedly.

 _ **The fist of hellfire raced forward, and just as it reached Naruto the blonde lashed out with a grunt and a monumental crack appeared stopping the fist in it's track's which then created powerful waves of energy from both attacks drawing attention from both sides where everyone went wide eyed at the sight of the extremely high waves of energy that shot past the top of the tree's around them.**_

The tv screen showed the image of what had happened and those who knew the monumental anime scene cheered at the sight. Demigod's loved anime.

 _ **Meanwhile at the Big House Mr. D as well as Chiron had to brace themselves as the world around them seemed to shatter and quake. Chiron raced out of the house followed by the 'grounded' god where they looked east and saw the waves of energy clash against each other, "By the god's are they trying to kill one another?" Mr. D growled out. Great, now he had to explain to his dad why a earthquake was being generated when there were no fault lines around. This day just got better and better. He looked to Chiron, "See, this is what happens when I have to stay sober." he said.**_

 _ **Chiron chuckled, "I think that since Zeus is immortal that it doesn't mean that there is a time limit to how long he can hold a grudge." he said with a chuckle.**_

 _ **Mr. D conjured a glass and bottle of wine and poured it, only for it to turn to water. The immortal gave a sigh as Chiron chuckled causing the god to look at him, "You know the Christian's have a guy that can do this trick in reverse right?" he asked rhetorically, "Now that's a God." he said with a wild look in his eye.**_

Zeus looked to his son, "Another ten years to the punishment if that happens again." he said.

"But it's the other me!" the immortal whined out.

 _ **Several small explosions of power erupted around Naruto and Sasuke as they clashed against one another, holding back a extremely great amount of their power, trying to test their rival. When the energy died down Naruto was grinning as was Sasuke, "Not bad, Dobe." Sasuke complemented.**_

 _ **"Same to you Teme." Naruto said in agreement before he lashed out creating a shockwave which blasted the Uchiha away, "But you need to keep you head in the game." he called out as Sasuke was sent flying through the forest.**_

"Ouch, that's cold." Apollo chuckled.

"Ninja have no honor, it suits him to be honest." Hermes said.

"Shut it thief god." Poseidon said.

 _ **While those two were hashing it out, the real Naruto looked to Clarisse with a wince.**_

"So he did use the shadow clone technique, nice." Nico nodded.

"Okay I have to give the boy that one, it was smart." Hades agreed reluctantly.

"I wonder if Sasuke used a Shadow Clone as well." Hera commented.

 _ **"Do you really think it was a good idea to have me send a clone in my place?" he asked her, "I know they pop with one good hit, but I put enough chakra in that clone that it could hold out against Sasuke in a one on one fight for fifteen minutes." he complained to her.**_

 _ **Clarisse nodded her head, "Everything has a reason." she told him, "The reason I had you make that clone was so you could go after the flag on your own. It is over on the other side of the valley, and with your speed alone you'll be able to capture it and bring it back before Annabeth can come up with a countermeasure." she told the blonde.**_

"Wow, look at Clarisse being a modern tactician." Annabeth complemented.

Clarisse grinned, "I know, tell me more about how awesome I am." she joked.

 _ **Naruto nodded is head at that. Honestly this was why he was a front liner in the war, his ability to turn the tide in any battle he took place in easily went to his favor with three techniques in. Madara Uchiha was the first exception followed by Kaguya and Sasuke. Honestly if it were just him fighting against Madara and Kaguya he wouldn't have to have had to hold back as much as did, but since the other's were with him e had no choice. He didn't mind holding back, but sometimes it got a bit boring.**_

 _ **The blonde looked to her, "Well I am heading out, guard the flag will you.' he said as he humped into the tree's above and begun to race towards the blue flag. However as he was racing to the blue flag, he had to jump down from the tree when it exploded.**_

"Ok, who brought the missile's?" Ares asked, "Those weren't part of the last game." he said.

Everyone looked to Leo who looked around him to see who they were looking at. He felt is eyes widen in shock, "Hey, that's unfair _cabron_ I don't arrive until later on." he said as he crossed his arms.

 _ **Naruto slid across the ground and saw several hulky teens, not ugly or good looking as they were average looking teens, surrounded him. Naruto chuckled as he looked at them, "You kids sure you want to do this?" he asked them as he stabbed his polearm into the ground.**_

 _ **"Your the most powerful player on the field, we capture you victory for the blue team can be assured." a young woman said confidently.**_

 _ **Naruto shook his head as he raised his hands and gasped the air as if it were tangible, "Don't underestimate me." he said as he yanked it down causing the air to spiral at the group around him which threw them into the air where they screamed in shock and destroyed the surrounding forest for ten yards, "And be glad that wasn't a quake technique or else my victory would be assured." he said with a grin as he jumped back into the tree's with his bisento in hand.**_

"Wow Hephaestus, he took your kids out with one hit." Apollo said surprised. Usually those were some of the more stronger demigods at the camp. To beat a entire team at once like that was unheard of unless you were a Athena kid.

"Let's just be glad he didn't use a quake attack on the poor kid's alright." Demeter stated.

Hephaestus nodded in agreement, "As much as I hate to agree on this, yes I am glad he didn't use a quake on them." he said.

"I honestly thought it was the same technique from the first chapter." Artemis said, she liked that one.

Hera shrugged, "Guess he has several variants of the technique." she said with a thoughtful tone.

 _ **Naruto rushed through the tree's once more, but this time at a faster pace, towards the blue teams flag. After about a minute and a half of running through the tree's he managed to locate the spot where the flag was being held. What he didn't expect to see was around three dozen clones of Sasuke standing around the flag guarding it. Naruto grinned at them, "Now that's just unfair. Dozen's of you vs little 'ol me." he joked.**_

 _ **One clone snorted, "Says the one who spammed this technique constantly as a genin to get a upper hand in a fight." as it activated it's Rinnegan in its left eye.**_

 _ **Naruto cracked his neck, "Alright I'll give you that one, and I guess I can take this a bit more seriously." Naruto said as he readied himself for combat.**_

"Ooh, I wonder how this'll turn out." Aphrodite said.

 _ **With that Naruto charged a quake bubble around his fist causing the clones to get into a stance, a purple aura surrounding them showing they were all using Susanoo to protect them. The white bubble begun to pulse as Naruto drew his arm behind him, "Quake when you hear the Sound of Shaking." he said seriously as he thrust the fist forward as the clones felt their eyes widen in shock,**_ **"Aftershock" _Naruto called out as he cracked the air in front of him. The following shockwave obliterated the clones in one fell swoop, and then destroyed the cliff standing behind them causing it to crumble into the lake underneath it._**

"Wow, gotta give the guy props, he really knows how to show a guy a good time." Apollo stated.

"I'm pretty sure he is straight." Annabeth told him.

 _ **Naruto walked over to the water where the flag landed and reached for it where he picked it up, now all he had to do was-a arrow struck him in the shoulder out of nowhere causing him to drop the flag where he sighed again, "Really?" he asked standing up straight where he then pulled out the arrow from his shoulder and tossed it behind him.**_

 _ **A blonde haired teenager walked forward as she placed her bow on her back while drawing a sword, "Not today Naruto." she told him.**_

 _ **Naruto snorted, "And what makes you say that?" he asked her.**_

 _ **"I am a daughter of Athena, battle strategy is my forte, I have never lost a battle. Especially for Capture the Flag." she told him.**_

 _ **Naruto shrugged, "Ok, what about it?' he asked.**_

 _ **The girl growled, "You weren't supposed to have that ability, you weren't supposed to be born with it at all, it goes against everything we know about you." she said with frustrated eyes.**_

 _ **Naruto shrugged, "I guess life had other plans for me then." he said as he used the water to put the flag in his hand, "Which means, I don't think I care if you know most of my moves or not. I'm Naruto fucking Uzumaki, and I go against fate itself." he said with a grin before he vanished in a swirl of water.**_

"Water Teleportation at its finest." Poseidon said.

Zeus gave a grumble, "We get it, he is your son now can we continue without interruption." he said.

 _ **Naruto reappeared downstream, near his territory and grinned as he rushed to where his flag was and stabbed it into the ground where the red team gave cheers of victory. The horn blew showing that the game had ended. The member's of the red team ran over and lifted Naruto up into the air cheering his name causing him to laugh as he held a arm up.**_

 _ **From where he stood Sasuke smirked, "At least here you get recognized for your ability. That makes me proud to be your cousin, Naruto." he thought to himself with pride. He had dispelled the clone and decided to watch the events unfold from where they were. He didn't expect for him to do that to his clones though, kinda rude if you asked him. Walking out he clapped with the group while prisoners were released as the game had ended. Setting Naruto down he walked over to Sasuke and held out a fist, which Sasuke placed his own back against it with a smirk.**_

 _ **"Good game, dobe." he said.**_

 _ **"Not bad, teme." he responded.**_

 _ **However, the day was going to get more exciting as suddenly three glows floated over the heads of the new arrival's.**_

"Ah, I always loved this part." Poseidon said.

"Agreed." the other immortal's said.

 _ **A trident of sea blue appeared above Naruto's head as well as a eight point star, while over Percy's head appeared a solitary blue trident. Sasuke had a dark colored helmet appear over his head while a black chain with a sickle attached to it appeared next to it.**_

 _"WHAT!~"_ all the Olympians roared in shock, and in some cases fear.

"What, what is it?' Percy asked as Zeus held his chest to try and still his heartbeat.

"That explains so much." Hera whispered as she looked to Poseidon and Hades.

"I feel violated." Hades said.

"You feel violated, what about me?" Poseidon asked his brother.

"I don't know what you prefer to sleep with, and personally I don't care." Hades said with a shudder, "But I am starting to think I shouldn't have done that, even if it was me in a different universe." he said were Poseidon nodded in agreement.

Annabeth shook her head and faced them, "Ok, can one of you explain to me just what the hell has you birthing a herd of cattle." she said frustrated.

"They are not mere Demigod's Annabeth Chase." Hestia said as she gulped while looking at the screen. Walking up to it she spoke, "They are far more close to being actual immortal's then any of you realize." She said seriously.

"Ok, explain, please." Annabeth ground out.

Hestia sighed, "They are demi-protogenoi with god blood added." she said getting gasps of shock from the demigods, "As it stand with their Protogenos blood they would be extremely powerful half-bloods, but it would be diluted a bit seeing as their mother's were the children which in a sense makes them demi-titan's. However with god blood mixed in with the quarter Protogenos blood, makes them the closest beings to immortality then any human being ever dreamt of without being blessed godhood." she said.

"Well who are the Primodial's who had their mother's? I mean if they are mother's." Leo asked.

" _I AM STRAIGHT!~"_ the two brother's yelled out.

Zeus cleared his throat, "Let me just read and let you find out that way." he said.

 _ **Chiron who had came over to congratulate the winning team knelt down nervously, as did all other demigod's, and spoke loudly, "Earthshaker, Stormbringer, Father of Horses all hail Naruto Uzumaki son of Poseidon. Heavenly Creator, First Lord of the Heaven's, King of the Stars, all hail Naruto Uzumaki grandson of Ouranos the Primordial King of the Sky." he called out as the demigod's struck their shields with their swords and spears three times.**_

" _WHAT!~"_ the demigod's cried out in shock.

"Hold on, there is more." Zeus said as he continued to read, _ **"Earthshaker, Stormbringer, Father of Horses all hail Naruto Uzumaki son of Poseidon. Heavenly Creator, First Lord of the Heaven's, King of the Stars, all hail Naruto Uzumaki grandson of Ouranos the Primordial King of the Sky." the demigod's repeated.**_

 _ **"Earthshaker, Stormbringer, Father of Horses all hail Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon." Chiron called out as the**_ **_demigod's struck their shields with their swords and spears three times once again._**

"That we already knew." Percy said to himself.

 ** _"The Rich One, The Silent One, Lord of the Dead and Underworld all hail Sasuke Uchiha son of Hades. The Pit of Evil, Father of the Giants, Lord of all the Creatures of Darkness, First Dark Being all hail Sasuke Uchiha grandson of Tartarus the Primordial King of the Underworld."_** ** _he called out as the demigod's struck their shields with their swords and spears three times._**

 _"EEHHHH!~"_ the demigod's cried out.

"T-Tartarus!" Annabeth cried out fearfully.

"I-Impossible." Percy stuttered.

"Not really." Hera muttered under her breath.

"We met Tartarus once, and I felt as if my will to fight had been sucked out of me." Annabeth said frightened beyond words.

"And it seems that now we have to deal with a mortal grandson with his power." Nico said with narrowed eyes.

"Now you know why we said we feel violated." Hades grumbled.

 ** _"The Rich One, The Silent One, Lord of the Dead and Underworld all hail Sasuke Uchiha son of Hades. The Pit of Evil, Father of the Giants, Lord of all the Creatures of Darkness, First Dark Being all hail Sasuke Uchiha grandson of Tartarus the Primordial King of the Underworld."_** ** _the demigod's repeated as they struck their shields with their swords and spears three times the final time._**

 ** _Rising up Chiron begun to mutter to himself, "Oh boy this is bad. This is really, really bad." he said to himself, "Not just one or two, but three sons of the Big Three. This is not good." he said to himself. He needed a drink, hopefully Dionysius had something to help clear the headache that just formed for him, "And it better be a stiff as hell one." he muttered to himself._**

"Chiron wanting to actually drink, that's a first." Apollo said.

"First for everything really." Hephaestus muttered in agreement with his brother.

 ** _"Three son's of the Big Three, oh Gods this isn't good." Clarisse muttered to herself._** ** _Chatter begun to spread quickly afterwards about there being two heirs of the first immortal's, as well as sons of the Big Three having been claimed._**

 ** _Now we find ourselves back on track with Naruto hiding from several women, mainly from the Aphrodite Cabin with several from the Ares Cabin as well as Apollo Cabin. Sasuke could only laugh when Naruto ran past him with the girls chasing after him. For once he was rather pleased it wasn't him that the fangirls were chasing after._**

"What's so bad about fangirls?" Jason asked.

Several of the god's shuddered, "Don't ask." Apollo said shakily.

"Not the best of things to ask an immortal." Poseidon grumbled.

"The horror." Ares said warily as he looked around him.

 _ **Naruto had managed to evade them and now he was standing beside what appeared to be a extremely tall pine tree.**_

"Thalia..." Annabeth said.

 _ **He huffed as he placed a hand against the bark of the tree, and looked behind him. He sighed in relief when he saw he managed to escape the clutches of his fangirl's. He sighed as he sat down and leaned against the tree, "Ya'know a nap sounds good right about now." he told himself as he closed his eyes. However what he didn't expect was to be drawn into some vast white room. He looked around in confusion, "Where am I this time?" he asked, his voice seemed to echo.**_

 _ **"Who are you?" a female voice asked him causing him to turn around where he saw a young woman dressed in punk black clothing.**_

 _ **-Meanwhile-**_

 _ **Sasuke sighed as he walked around looking for something to do.**_

"Oh, we get to see some stuff from Sasuke's point of view, how nice." Hermes said.

 _ **Well, technically he was looking for the horse man that had introduced them to this... camp and he was surprisingly having a hard time finding the creature. Who knew that something so strange could be so hard to find? For the next ten minutes the Uchiha walked around until he saw a big blue house with the lights on. Walking over to it he saw that the door was cracked open. As he went to push it open he heard voices. One was the ever familiar voice of the horse-man, the other was a unknown, "And I am telling you it is literally impossible for the two of them to have taken the bolt when they had literally been flashed here to the camp the day before the bolt went missing. They have no idea how God Weapon's work, nor do they know what to do with them." the Horse-man argued.**_

"Wow, things must be different with their dimension, it was at least two weeks before Percy arrived that Luke stole the bolt." Hades commented.

"Huh, go figure." Zeus muttered in agreement with his brother.

"Did either of you think on the fact he is overhearing a conversation over the Master Bolt being taken?" Hera asked.

"Ninja." was the reply.

 _ **"Bah, just because they just got here doesn't mean they used those clones of theirs to do the job." the other voice argued.**_

 _ **The horse-man sighed, "Be that as it may, they have no idea how this world works. They literally live in a age were technology like ours is a joke while they use the elements as toys. They wouldn't need to steal the Master Bolt to take down Olympus. From what I have heard, Naruto nearly did that with two techniques before he had Zeus swear he wouldn't harm him and Sasuke when he lied to the two of them by cheating them into a oath on the River." he stated.**_

 _ **"And whose to say he didn't just go back and take it?" the man argued in return, "Think about it, Chiron." the man said.**_

 _ **Chiron sighed, "I have went through several dozen scenarios for how the bolt was taken, someone who has already been to Olympus several times has vast knowledge on where the Master Weapon's of the God's are stored in the Vault of Chaos, the one place only a demi god has no ability to get into, only a god. A god might have opened it and allowed a hero to take it. Percy never had a idea he was Poseidon's son until he was claimed with Naruto, and even then Percy doesn't steal."** **Chiron stated.**_

 _ **"Well, why don't we just ask the oracle and see what she thinks about it?" the man asked.**_

 _ **Chiron snorted, "I already did. She has given me a quest for the three of them to return the bolt to Zeus." he said.**_

"Wow, that was fast." Percy mumbled where Annabeth nodded in agreement.

 _ **"Well what was the prophecy?" the man asked.**_

 ** _Chiron sighed and recited the prophecy, "_** _ **You shall go west, and face the god who has turned,**_

 _ **You shall find what was stolen, and see it safely returned.**_

 _ **You shall be betrayed by one who calls you a friend,**_

 _ **And you shall fail to save what matters most, in the end.**_

 _ **Heir of the Darkness will rise, to protect the one who fell,**_

 _ **While the Hero of High Heaven will take the bell, in order to keep heaven from falling to hell." he said to the man.**_

That caused a bit of confusion. Percy looked at Apollo, "Ok, what does that mean?" he asked.

Apollo snorted, "Well seeing as you know what the first several parts of the prophecy entail I guess I can indulge you." he said, "It means Sasuke will step up and protect Hades from being punished by Zeus while Naruto saves Zeus from Hades' army of undead." he answered.

"Wait so there will be a war?" Clarisse asked and got a nod.

"Yes, but as you understand Naruto and Sasuke put a stop to that when they stop the opposing sides." Apollo said.

"It's more then that, explain it Apollo." Artemis said. She knew he held back some things in a prophecy, but nothing as serious as what was held back now.

Everyone looked to the Sun God who sighed, "it means that War will break out regardless. Hades will triumph against Zeus and will go to replace him as King of God's. Naruto will stop him by destroying his army of Undead and will convince him to return to his duties as Lord of the Underworld. Sasuke will free Zeus of his binds to the Underworld and see him safely returned to his throne." he said reluctantly.

Zeus and Hades quirked brows, "Discuss this later?" Hades asked and got nods of agreement from the other immortal's.

"Agreed." the God's said.

 _ **Sasuke quirked a brow and decided to leave things as they were, they would come to light eventually. Now, where was the idiot loser he now knew was a actual cousin.**_

 _ **-Back with Naruto-**_

 _ **"Who are you?" the punk girl asked warily.**_

 _ **Naruto smirked at her, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki." he introduced himself to her.**_

"Here it comes." Leo chuckled.

"Don't ruin it flame brain." Thalia said.

 _ **The girl quirked a brow, "Like the anime?" she asked.**_

Laughter rolled through the throne room as Zeus read those words, "E-Even Thalia knew what the anime was." Percy laughed.

"Oh man that's awesome." Thalia laughed.

"Five times." Leo counted.

Calming down Zeus cleared his throat and continued to read, _**Naruto sulked, "You to tree-chan." he whined.**_

 _ **"Tree-chan!" she exclaimed with a red tint to her cheeks, "That's not my name!" she yelled at him before she punched his shoulder.**_

"That's not my name~ T-that's not my, name~" Aphrodite sang.

"Enough you dumb pile of foam!" Artemis yelled out.

"Don't hate the player hate the game." Dite responded.

 _ **"Naruto chuckled as he rubber his arm. This girl sure did pack a wallop in her fist, "Well seeing as I introduced myself first, tell me your name." he said with a grin.**_

 _ **The girl grinned in return, "My name is Thalia, and I'm the daughter of Zeus." she said.**_

 _ **"Wait, your dad is the god that is the thunder schtick that rules over the other gods right?" he asked.**_

Snicker's were prominent in the throne room as Poseidon and Hades as well as Hera tried to hold back their laughter, "Not one word from you two." he glowered before he turned back to the book while Hades and Poseidon shared a look with each other, _**Thalia nodded her head "Yeah, why?" she asked.**_

 _ **Naruto sat down on a rock chair he pulled up from the ground, which might one add was white, and crossed his arms moodily, "That jerk pulled me and my best friend from our home-world and had us swear some oath because he was scared like a little girl that either of us would take over his throne." he said sourly, "Well he more along the lines of tricked us, but he swore his own oath when I showed him I wouldn't take that standing down." he said with a grin at the end.**_

 _ **Thalia looked curious about that, "Explain." she said.**_

 _ **"I kinda nearly destroyed Olympus on my own with a earthquake which forced him to submit and agree to the oath." he said with a chuckle.**_

 _ **Thalia looked curious, "A earthquake?" she asked.**_

 _ **Naruto nodded his head, "Yeah. And I somehow pulled down heavenly bodies with a single swipe of a arm." he admitted, "But I honestly don't know how that happened, it was a spur of the moment type deal." he admitted.**_

"huh, I honestly thought he didn't notice that." Athena said.

"Spur of the moment indeed." Hestia said.

"Meh, I thought it was cool." Leo, Ares, Hermes, and Apollo admitted at the same time.

"Of course you would." Annabeth said pushing Leo's shoulder.

 _ **Thalia quirked a brow, Now I have to call bull on that." the seventeen year old said as she crossed her arms, "And where the heck did you get the chair?" she asked.**_

 _ **Naruto shrugged, "What I have a extreme affinity for three elements, and I have extreme control over them this was nothing." he admitted to her.**_

 _ **"The floor is white, this entire space is white, I haven't seen a color outside of the stuff I am wearing or my own skin for eight years." she said.**_

 _ **Naruto looked at her sadly, "Oh, I didn't know." he said softly.**_

 _ **As Thalia went to speak, a new voice spoke up, "So this is where your consciousness went to eh?" a familiar voice to Naruto said.**_

"Wait, Sasuke can do that too?" Leo asked.

"Seems so." Thalia said.

"The hell, why can't I do that?" Nico asked.

"Because you aren't a ninja." Jason said with a snicker.

"Well, Demi-Titan or whatever they are." Percy said.

"Demi-Protogenoi." everyone said.

 _ **Sasuke, how'd you get here?" he asked.**_

 _ **The Uchiha snorted as he saw Thalia's surprised look before looking to his cousin, "Son of Hades remember, or did that slip your mind with all the seawater in your head?" he said jokingly.**_

"Huh, for once I am not angry at a sea-brain joke." Percy said.

 _ **Naruto crossed his arms with a huff, "Just cuz I am the son of Poseidon doesn't mean I am stupid Sasuke." he said to the black haired teen.**_

 _ **Thalia's heart skipped a beat, a son of Poseidon and Hades? Oh shit, this was not good at all. Sasuke looked to Thalia, "Who is she?" he asked Naruto.**_

 _ **The blonde looked to the punk girl, "Her name is Thalia, she's the daughter of Thunder Prick." he supplied.**_

Snicker's were heard throughout the throne room as Zeus scowled at his siblings and his sons as they heard that one, they would have to use that later on. Zeus however put away his pride and continued to read, _**Sasuke nodded his head, "Ok." he said.**_

 _ **"That all you have to say?" Thalia asked speaking up as she broke out of her shock, "'Ok' well I for one am not 'Ok' from what I just heard." she said.**_

 _ **"And why is that?" Sasuke asked her.**_

 _ **"Children of the first six original God's are far more powerful then those of the newer generation gods like Ares or Athena, they were the children of Titan's who hold absolute control over their domain. Their children, aka our parents and the other Olympian's, are more powerful then they were when they overthrew them." she informed them.**_

 _ **Sasuke shrugged, "Ok." he repeated himself.**_

 _ **Thalia gave a growl, "Don't you get it, we are more powerful then other Demigod's." she said to him.**_

 _ **Sasuke snorted, "And we-he motioned to Naruto and himself-are also grandchildren of Primordial's. We hold far more power then a standard demigod like yourself. In fact we defeated one ourselves." he told her.**_

 _ **Talia snorted, "I know that, I watched the anime." she said.**_

 _ **Sasuke gained a blank look, "Ok, what is it with everyone having watched us without us knowing it?" he asked looking to Naruto.**_

 _ **The blonde shrugged, "I have no clue, and I'm the dumb one out of us." he admitted.**_

"You know it takes a lot of gut's to admit that your stupid." Athena said looking to Poseidon.

"Shut it Owl pellet." he growled at his niece.

 _ **Sasuke sighed as he rubbed his brow, "Never even said that, but ok." he mumbled before looked to Naruto, "Naruto, we need to talk, it is... important." he said hesitantly.**_

 _ **Naruto seeing this instantly grew serious, "What is it?" he asked.**_

 _ **Sasuke looked to Thalia, "Apparently your father's weapon has been stolen, and it was too convenient as it happened the night we arrived or something like that from what I overheard." he said looking back to the shocked Naruto.**_

 _ **"Well, shit." Thailia summed up.**_

 _ **Naruto nodded his head in agreement, "So what are we supposed to do about it, it's not like we are gonna head out on a mission to recover the weapon or something." Naruto said.**_

 _ **"Actually that's exactly what's going to happen." Sasuke said, "The horse man as well as the immortal that watches over the camp are going to issue it to me, you, and three other's. Possibly four from the sounds of things." he said.**_

"Wait, wouldn't that mean that they have to take Grover, Annabeth, me, Naruto, as well as Sasuke? If so who is the last one to join us on the quest?" Percy asked getting nods.

"Wow you actually used your head for once." Thalia joked.

"Let's just listen and find out." Nico said.

 _ **Naruto sighed, "If it comes to that then we will need to take my half brother and the person that brought him here. That just leaves one spot left open in the quest." he said.**_

 _ **"And i have a feeling that it has already been filled by someone." Sasuke said with a thoughtful look on his face.**_

 _ **Naruto nodded, "So, what are we waiting around for again?" he asked with a smirk on his lips.**_

"And that is the end of the chapter." Zeus said with a sigh.

"Finally, i felt as if that one lasted forever." Apollo said as he slumped in his chair.

Artemis nodded along with several other's, "For once i agree with you." she said before looking to her father, "How about we call it a night and we gather again in the morning when we are all rested up." she said where everyone muttered agreements with the moon goddess.

* * *

It was early morning on Mount Olympus and all of the reader's that had left had once again gathered to finish the tale that had enraptured the reader's had gathered once again. Jason Grace stretched as he sat down next to his girlfriend and leaned back in the seat he was in while he wrapped a arm around her. Zeus and the rest of the gods appeared in their own fashion while the rest of the demigods that had been summoned yesterday filed into the throne room and sat in their own spots. Zeus cleared his throat, "Well, seeing as we are all here today, who wishes to read first?" he asked as he picked up the book.

"Give it, I'll read it." Ares said grabbing the book.

"That's a first." Artemis said with minor shock, scratch that a lot of shock.

"Yeah I know, Ares wanting to read to book. I think the world might end this time around." Athena agreed.

Ares glared at his sister's, "Hey I can read if I want to, I just don't like the idea of having to read." he responded. Mean sister's they were, if you ever met them you would understand. Clearing his throat the God of War begun to read, _**Pale lavender eyes looked around nervously as she took in the sight of her surroundings.**_ and upon reading this Ares stopped reading, "Who the fuck is this bitch?" he asked.

"Hey, language Ares. There are children present." his mother reprimanded him.

"Not like they haven't heard it before." Hephaestus muttered under his breath.

"Pale lavender eyes... sounds like a Hyuuga." Apollo said.

"J-Just read Ares." Zeus grumbled out, he was rather exhausted from this bullshit.

 _ **At first she had gotten a letter from her mother, which is strange as her mother died when she was little and she had never gotten anything from her Mother since she was a child. It was strange, this place was just so dead, and the air tasted horrible. Not to mention the people were not so kind to help a 'blind' girl out. Seriously, these people were asshole's. Heh, but it was always funny to see them try and push her around, score one for female warrior's.**_

Artemis nodded in agreement, "I think I like this young woman." she said.

Aphrodite rolled her eyes, "Of course you would virgin." she snorted.

"Hussy."

"Prude."

"Tramp"

"Stick in the mud."

"Slut"

"Ok enough with the arguing, I'm trying to read here." Ares called out.

"Asshole!"

"Jerk"

Zeus blinked, "Uh, Ares I think you should continue while you can." he pointed to his shocked son who nodded in agreement. Seeing those two agree on something was like announcing the end of the world.

 _ **"I wonder how Naruto and Sasuke are doing. I mean, it has been three months since they left our world for this one." the young woman said.**_ "Wait, so time moves faster in their world?" Ares asked.

"Seems so." Athena said.

"Huh, who'd of thought." Apollo said.

"Not you, that's for sure." Artemis stated.

"Aww, li-"Finish that sentence and you bee in the same boat as Zeus was when Hera removed his crotch." Artemis said.

Ares snorted, "I'd pay money to see you do that." he admitted before he looked back to his book, _**"Well, no sense in trying to figure that out. I have to reach Camp Half-Blood." she said as she looked at the note telling her where to go. Hopefully she wouldn't run into any more weird creatures like that multi-headed dragon thing. Seriously, how did people not notice that thing. It was a good thing she managed to kill it or else somebody could have gotten hurt.**_

"Wait what!" Hermes said in shock. Hell a lot of the Olympian's were in shock, "She took on the Hydra and killed it on her own?" he asked.

"Depends on which one she took on. It could have been the Zephaniah Hydra, you know the Lazy one that doesn't fight." Aphrodite said.

Hermes nodded his head, "Ah, that is true. That thing just doesn't do anything, so lazy." he said.

 _ **She was only about ten miles away from this camp, so hopefully she would make it in time. Running quickly she soon entered the treeline and bounded up into the canopy where she begun to move faster in the direction she needed to go until she was all but a blur.**_

- _ **Meanwhile-**_

 _ **Naruto sighed as he sat his table with his little brother. Naturally he was shocked when he learned he had a sibling, but in all honesty he was glad he had a brother. Naruto soon learned that his brother's name was Percy Jackson and he was from New York which was a city bustling with people. Naruto told his brother some of his adventures with his friends, and how he unlocked his Kekkei Genkai-saving Tsunade from Orochimaru when he was twelve when he was sent to inform her she was the fifth Hokage and the first Female Kage ever. Soon they learned that they both loved to eat candy, a secret Naruto kept close as he didn't want people to know.**_

"Wait, I thought he liked Ramen?" Clarisse said in confusion.

"I thought so too." Frank said.

"That's your favorite food, candy?" Jake asked him.

"What, sweet tooth's are nothing to scoff at." Percy said in his defense.

"Keep telling yourself that Percy." Thalia said with a snicker.

 _ **It was around then a voice called out to him, "Naruto, where's is Naruto at?" the voice Naruto knew all to well. It was Clarisse.**_

 _ **Naruto turned and gave a whistle where he watched as she walked over, "Hey Clarisse, what's up?" he asked her.**_

 _ **Clarisse smiled at him, "Nothing much whisker's, but I was told that Chiron and Mr. D needed you and Sasuke at the Big House." she told him.**_

 _ **Ah, so it was time. It had been about three hours since Naruto was told by Sasuke about their upcoming job to save the world from their thunder-headed uncle. Naruto nodded his head, "Alright I'm coming." he said as he got up from his table, "Be right back bro." he said to Perseus.**_

"Wait, why does he address me as Perseus, I don't even like being called that." Percy complained.

"It's Naruto, he says what he thinks." Clarisse said.

 _ **With that he begun to follow the daughter of the war God to the Big House for his job. Leaving Naruto alone the Warrior girl watched as Naruto walked inside. Inside Naruto saw Sasuke and Chiron as well as Mr. D sitting around a table waiting patiently for his arrival, "Ah good, you made it." Chiron said with what sounded like a sigh of relief.**_

 _ **Naruto nodded his head, "Yeah, I heard you wanted to speak with us." Naruto said to the Centaur trainer.**_

 _ **Chiron nodded his head, "Well, as I am more then aware of Sasuke's evesdropping, I am sure you know what is about to take place." he said getting a nod from the blonde. Chiron sighed, "Naruto, there is no easy way to put this but the Master Bolt belonging to your Uncle Zeus has been stolen and Zeus now blames you, Sasuke as well as Percy on it going missing." he said to the blonde.**_

 _ **Naruto looked confused at this, "While I can understand something going missing and being blamed for something, how is it even possible for us to find a place we never physically made our way towards when we were zapped out of the place to begin with?" he questioned.**_

 _ **Chiron nodded, "I asked myself the same question, but nevertheless-you three will be the ones to make up your own teams to find the bolt. That means Percy has to join you on this quest as well with his own team. The two of you may choose two other's to join you on your quest after you inform Percy that he will be joining you on it while he chooses his own team." Chiron said.**_

"Wait, all three of them can choose their team? That is so unfair, I want to live there now." Annabeth said with a pout.

Percy and several other demigods nodded in agreement, "Same here, this place sucks." Jason said in agreement.

"Why can't we do that?" Piper asked her mother.

"Shit happens, and you can't do anything about it. So suck it up buttercup." Ares said before he continued to read, _**Naruto sat down and crossed his arms, "Well my first choice for people on my team would obviously be Clarisse La Rue as she is, from what I hear, one of the Camps best fighter's." he said to the Horse-man.**_

 _ **"And your second?" Chiron asked him.**_

 _ **Naruto shrugged, "I'll figure it out." he said with no conviction in his voice.**_

 _ **Chiron nodded his head before looking to Sasuke, "And what about you Mr Uchiha?" he asked the black haired warrior.**_

 _ **Sasuke leaned forward, "Well, I know that some things we do need to be unseen so I will like to have a child of the Love Goddess to accompany us where she can hypnotize people into forgetting about it. The councilor of the Love Goddess' cabin will do fine and she is a good person to work with from what I hear." he said.**_

 _ **"We have the Mist for that." Chiron explained.**_

 _ **"Ok then, nevermind." Sasuke muttered.**_

"Oh Selena, how far you fell when you betrayed us." Annabeth sighed out. She was a good friend.

 _ **"Fine then, I would choose a good tracker, somebody that knows how to not only avoid unnecessary problem's, but one who knows how to live off the land for a prolonged period of time." he said, "Unless there is nobody like that here." Sasuke said.**_

 _ **Chiron shook his head, "Unfortunately we don't as the ones with those kinds of credentials are with the Goddess of the Hunt, Lady Artemis. However I am sure something will happen to ensure you safely return." Chiron said with a sigh.**_

 _ **Before anymore words could be spoken the door to the big house opened to reveal Luke who was breathing hard, "Chiron, a new Demigods appeared, she just arrived not even a minute ago." he said.**_

"Wow, I honestly didn't think she'd make it that fast." Apollo said.

"Same here, I wonder who's child she is?" Artemis questioned curiously.

Aphrodite looked to Ares who had a shocked look on his face, "Well, don't just keep it in tell us who's daughter she is." she said.

Ares begun to chuckle before he begun to raor with laughter. It became so bad his face became blue from lack of air in his lungs.

"Ok, what is so funny?" Athena asked him with a scowl.

Ares looked to Poseidon, "Well, it looks like somebody was pissed at somebody." he said before he begun to read just as Poseidon went to question him, _**Chiron looked to the demigod, "Was she claimed?" he asked the councilor of the Hermes Cabin?**_

 _ **Luke nodded, "Yeah, but your not gonna believe who's she is." he said as he ran out with Chiron and the two demigods following him where they saw a large crowd surrounding someone, obviously the new demigod.**_

 _ **Chrion made his way through them as he begun to issue out his order, "Alright, clear out and make way. Allow me to meet the newcomer." he ordered out as the crowd parted to reveal one Hinata Hyuuga.**_

"AHA, I knew it was a Hyuuga." Apollo said only for his eyes to grow wide with all the other Olympian's at the symbol's above the girls head in the picture.

However it was Poseidon that took the cake, _"WHAT!?~"_ he screeched out.

Hades snickered into his hand, "It seems that Amphitrite got sick of you fooling around one to many times." he said.

Poseidon sighed and shook his head, "I honestly should have seen this coming, but never in my dreams would I have thought she'd be her daughter." he moaned out.

Zeus cleared his throat, "That's not all, look above her head just beside her mother's symbol of power.

"Oh fuck." Hermes said in shock.

"We are so screwed." Aphrodite said.

"When the hell did that happen?" Hera questioned.

"Yet another demiprotogenoi has entered the fray." Artemis said with a amused look on her face.

 _ **Naruto and Sasuke walked over and gave waves of greeting, "Hey Hinata, what's up. I didn't know you were a demigod." he said to the Hyuuga heiress who blushed when she saw him.**_

 _ **Sasuke quirked a brow, "So, who's daughter is the Hyuuga? I also assume she's what you guy's called a Legacy with her having two of those symbols over her head?" he questioned as he pointed to the slowly fading images above Hinata's head. Said images were a Trident with a seal circling around it with what appeared to be a cluster of stars beside it.**_

 _ **Chiron kneeled on the ground along with the other camper's, "Queen of the Sea's and Spring, mother of Seal's, All hail Hinata Hyuuga daughter of Amphitrite. Second Dark Being, Primordial of the Night, Mother Night all hail Hinata Hyuuga Granddaughter of Nyx the Nighttime Primordial." Chiron said as the demigods cheered in elation, yet another ninja had joined the ranks.**_

"Oh fuck, Nyx?" Percy groaned out, "Seriously we had one run in with her and we nearly died for good. I don't like this one." he said.

"Nyx is just stubborn, but she isn't all that great either."Hades said.

"Says you." most of the Olympians said with scowls. Nyx was a utter bitch.

 _ **Naruto grinned, "Awesome Hinata, those are some cool relatives." he told her getting a blush.**_

 _ **Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Idiot." he muttered. His relatives were better.**_

 _ **Clarisse walked up and nudged him, "Who the heck is she?" she asked with crossed arms. She knew exactly who she was, but she just wanted to make sure. Yeah, couldn't let that Hyuuga bitch claim her man.**_

"Ooh somebodies jealous." Aphrodite sang.

"Can it Aphrodite, we are trying to listen to the story." Artemis said.

"Your not denying it." the lady of doves said.

"Shut it ya pile of foam." Artemis said loudly.

"Children, now is not the time." Hera said.

 _ **Naruto looked to the daughter of war, "Oh, it's just Hinata. She's a old friend of mine and Sasuke's from back in the day. We went to the Academy together where we graduated to become ninja." he said.**_

 _ **Clarisse nodded her head, "Oh." she said, '**_ **She better remain friends with him. The way the kids act in the second series annoy the shit out of me. Besides, I would be twice the woman in bed than her.' _she thought to herself._**

"Ok even I have to admit that, that sounds like jealousy." Ares said ignoring his daughter's embarrassed wail of 'DAD!'.

"Wow, he finally gets the memo." Athena states.

"Hey I may not be smart, but I ain't dumb." he retorted with a sneer.

 _ **She then shook her head in confusion, '**_ **Ok, where did those thoughts come from, I have never thought like that before.' _she thinks to herself._**

"Jealous~" Aphrodite sang out.

"Enough Aphrodite, we are not here to listen to you make up ideas for a relationship." Hera ordered her.

"Aww, party pooper." the lady of doves said with a pout.

 ** _Chiron cleared his throat before talking loudly, "Alright that's enough, return to doing what it was you were doing." he ordered before looking to Hinata, "Miss Hinata I am privileged by meeting you. I am Chiron, trainer of hero's so if there is anything that you need you may come ask me. However I think that your arrival has signaled something for young Sasuke here." he said pointing to the Uchiha before walking away._**

 ** _Hinata felt her eyes widen where she turned and saw both Naruto and Sasuke where she ran over and breathed a sigh of relief, "You guy's don't know what a relief it is to see a familiar face." she said as she looked around her, "Can you tell me what's going on?" she asked._**

 ** _Sasuke shrugged, "As you know Gods exist, we're in a camp for the children of said gods thus making us children of the gods, we-he said pointing to Naruto, Percy, and himself- have a job to do so I was hoping you'd join my team as Naruto is currently walking away with his own." Sasuke said plainly to the young beauty._**

 ** _Percy stepped up, "Uhh, not to sound like a party crasher here, but since you guys are already skilled fighter's, can I have at least one Ninja on my team. You guy's could take anything on here, but I'm a newbie to all of this." he said._**

"You know, for once you catually have a good plan, and it doesn't involve me saying I'm going regardless." Annabeth said.

"Uh thanks." Percy said.

"Just take the compliment Prissy." Ares said looking up from the book in his hand.

 _ **"Sasuke-san, I think he has a point, but" Hinata said looking to Percy, "I'm afraid I can't do that." she said.**_

 _ **"What, why not?!" Percy asked.**_

 _ **"Wouldn't it be better for someone you know to tag along with you, someone you can trust to have your back." Hinata said.**_

 _ **It was at this time Grover ran up, "Sup Perc, and uh new girl." he greeted jovially.**_

"Good ol Grover, can't go wrong with the guy." Percy said.

"Of course you can, why do you think we let them track you demigod's down." Mr D. said.

"Cuz your to lazy to do anything other then whine about a booze binge." Athena said.

"Well, not only that, but I'm not gonna deny it." the God of Madness said.

 _ **Sasuke stepped forward, "Alright, introductions. Seeing as Naruto left to go get the daughter of war who is obviously infatuated with him and gods above who knows who else. Hinata, this is Grover, he is what is known as a Satyr. Grover this is Hinata, a old classmate of mine." he intorduced the two of them.**_

 _ **Hello, it's very nice to meet you..." Hinata said nervously.**_

"Ah, she definitely get's that from her mother." Hera said with a smile.

"By the way brother, does Amphitrite still blush like when she was younger?" Zeus asked the Sea God.

"Unfortunately, yes." he responded.

"Wow, I would have figured she would grow out of that after siring your sons." Hades commented.

"I did too, but she is still prone to it." Poseidon said.

 _ **"Same to you." Percy said.**_

 _ **Sasuke looked to Hinata, "He's Naruto's half brother." he told Hinata.**_

 _ **"Your Naruto-kun's brother?" she asked him.**_

 _ **"Yeah, I'm younger by two years though if we did the math right." he said, "At least I think we did though, I was never good at math." he admitted.**_

 _ **"Neither was Naruto." the two** **demiprotogenoi** **said together.**_

"Well, at least we know your not alone." Annabeth said.

"Gee, thanks." Percy drawled out.

 _ **All Percy could to was mentally thank the gods. Someone who understood his pain.**_

 _ **-Meanwhile-**_

 _ **Clarisse had to clear her ears out just to be sure what she heard was right, "Ok I may think I'm hearing things, but can you please repat that?" she asked the blond.**_

 _ **"I want you on my team." he told her, "I also need a medic to come with us, but I have no idea who to ask." he informed her.**_

 _ **"Well it's a good thing that I'm good at both fighting and healing. I'm actually one of the better medics here. Not as good as some of Apollo's kids, but still one of the top healer's here." she told Naruto calmly.**_

 _ **"Good, then I guess my team's made." Naruto said.**_

"Wait what?" the gods and their children asked in confusion.

"I did not get that at all." Percy said.

"Yeah, same here." Clarisse said.

"What is he even talking about?" Annabeth asked.

"Hell if I know."Thalia said.

"I'm confused as fuck right now." Jason said.

"Same." Frank spoke.

"What'd he say?" Leo asked in confusion.

 _ **"What?" Clarisse asked him in confusion.**_

 _ **"Well, your a combat medic. Not as good as Granny or Sakura-chan, but still a combat Medic. We'll need that on the quest. From what I can guess Percy will team up with his friend Grover and Annabeth as she seemed eager and she is smart as hell so it's a given we'll need someone with knowledge we don't have. Grover is a tracker due to him having to go out and find demigods so it's a given he's coming. Hinata is a great tracker with her eyes and she can see enemies from a great distance and can inform us of what is coming. Me, you, Sasuke, Percy are all heavy hitter's so we'll be at the front. Since your also a healer you are also able to patch us up so we're covered." he said.**_

...

...

"So, am I the only one who heard that come from his mouth?" Leo asked.

"No, no your not, I heard it too." Percy said.

"Holy shit, that was some of the smartest planning I have heard from one of your' Poseidon." Hera said.

"I may not be the best, but there are some exceptions." the Sea God said.

 _ **Clarisse couldn't help it and giggled like a girly girl, something found extremely cute, before she managed to calm herself down to look at Naruto,"Ok, even I have to admit that what you just said was some of the best planning I have heard for a quest of this size." she admitted, "But what about this, what happens when we confront the thief?" she asked him.**_

 _ **"We kill him or her. Simple as that." he told her.**_

 _ **Clarisse quirked a borrow, "So, you'll just off him or her for the hell of it?" she asked him.**_

 _ **Naruto shrugged, "Well, yeah. Wouldn't the gods do the same since it was on of their weapons that was stolen?" he asked.**_

 _ **"Yeas, but what if it is someone you know?" she asked him.**_

 _ **"I can't say." he answered.**_

 _ **"Ok, what about this. What if it is someone you know, someone you have gained trust from and have come to respect?" she asked him seriously.**_

 _ **"I'll ask why they did it, then see from their point of view if what they did was right or wrong. If I can manage to see their flaw then I can attempt to stop them from doing something really stupid." he told her.**_

 _ **Clarisse sighed. It was the best she was gonna get from him and she knew it. It was Naruto after all. Go... Fucking... Figure...**_

"Well, she's not wrong." Athena said.

"Gee, thanks Aunt Athena." Clarisse muttered.

 _ **Nearly a hour later, the quest goer's were getting one last meal in at the camp before setting out on their quest. Unfortunately they were not allowed to sit at their camp tables, as they were quest goer's they had one provided for the group to eat at. Naruto was chatting with Percy about something he had done as a kid which caused his younger sibling to laugh at what he had done. Sasuke was planning with Clarisse in the way of strategy in case a fight were to break out. The daughter of Athena pitched in whenever she thought she should and soon a thought of a plan was formed.**_

 _ **Grover was sitting at the table eating his tin cans.**_

"He never could help himself." Annabeth said to herself.

"He wouldn't be Grover if he wasn't obsessed with them." Percy said.

"Good ol Grover and his Tin Can munchies." Leo said.

"He is one of the more tolerable satyrs." Clarisse admitted to herself.

 _ **However, that changed when the bonfire that shared their food with the gods exploded violently sending the camper's into a frenzy as they readied themselves for a fight. However, what they weren't prepared for was for Hades himself to emerge from the flames as if it were just a ordinary thing, "Naruto Uzumaki, show yourself to me." he ordered the blonde, "Come forth and hand the Master Bolt over to me." he preened the young offspring of his brother.**_

 _ **Naruto walked forward, "I don't have the Bolt dipstick." he called out.**_

 _ **"Oh~" Hades said curiously, "I was under the impression that the most powerful human in the world would do anything for his father, such as steal the king's master weapon." the God of Death said carelessly.**_

"Wow Hades, your really getting into this one." Zeus said.

"Well, I do paint a scary picture." the Death God gloated.

 _ **Naruto shook his head, "And you'd be wrong. How can I steal something when I have only been to the main throne room. I don't know where Olympus is located in this world, nor would I know of a place that keeps weapons for gods locked up." the blonde responded.**_

 _ **"Only cuz that is your excuse. We have evidence that it was you who stole the Bolt from the Vault and you can't tell me that crashing through things isn't your style." the god stated.**_

 _ **"On what grounds, I've been here since Thunderprick sent me here. Hell, your son can vouch for me." he said pointing a thumb at Sasuke.**_

 _ **"Not really, it's not my job to keep a eye on you all the time." the Uchiha retorted to him.**_

 _ **Hades smirked darkly before waving to his son, "See, even my boy vouches that he is not your keeper. How is it that none of these Demigod's know that you didn't just sneak out and ask for transportation to Olympus just so you could find the Bolt and hold it over our heads?" he questioned, "I mean, with your famous Shadow Clone Jutsu, this is a very possible possibility; is it not? Even you can't deny that it was possible to have both a Shadow Clone go to Olympus and steal the Bolt by swapping places with it, as well as stay here when in fact you could have left a clone in your place on the night of the theft." Hades commented.**_

"Wow brother, your really laying it on thick on the poor boy." Demeter said in honest surprise.

"Like I said, I paint a scary picture." he said.

"Those are all valid points he makes." Athena said.

"But, so does Naruto." Hera said.

 _ **"Hm, as valid as you make in your points, you also forget. I also wanted nothing to do with the gods or their domains. So why don't you do us a favor and shove off." Naruto responded before walking away.**_

 _ **"Alright then, have it your way. I guess your mother will just have to suffer for your incompetence." Hades said.**_

"Dude, you don't just threaten the mother like that." Apollo said.

"Yeah man, that's against the bro code." Ares said looking up from the book.

"You forget I also did the same to Jackson." Hades commented.

"Yeah, but not like that." Percy said.

 _ **Naruto stopped in his tracks. Now it was one thing to accuse him of something he didn't do. It happened more then once and he even went to jail, actually prison if one wants to get technical with it, for those accusations against him. It was a completely different thing to say things about his mother when she wasn't there to defend herself from the guy, although he was pretty sure she could make even him quiver in fear on her own. He turned around, "I dare you to say that to my face you piece of shit." he dared the death god shocking a lot of the demigods around him, only he didn't notice his eyes turn a interesting shade of black with a eight point star in them with smaller stars around it.**_

 _ **Hades made no comment about his eyes, being the only one to notice them change, and smirked as he leaned down to the boy, "I told you, your mother will be the one to suffer from your ignor-he didn't finish as Naruto launched a powerful uppercut to the gods chin and sent him flying into the air.**_

"Kids got balls of steel to do something like that." Hephaestus commented.

"I'll say, and they must be really big ones at that if he managed to do that to me." Hades said with a interested look.

"Ooh, that had to hurt." Leo said with a wince, though he was also smiling.

"That's gonna bruise." the Daughter of Pluto said in agreement.

 _ **The demigod's, Nymph's, Satyr's, Chiron, Mr D. all watched with wide eyes as the death god was sent to the sky with the powerful hit. However, Naruto wasn't done with the guy who threatened his mother to damnation just because he wanted to pick a fight with him. The ground shook and shattered as Naruto was launched into the air to a point just above Hades. With a yell he launched a powerful roundhouse to the gods face that sent him hurtling across the forest before he crashed into Naruto's forearm in the form of a clothesline that caught the gods throat and caused him to spiral in the air before he crashed into a rock formation.**_

 _ **Naruto dove down with vengeance in his eyes. Landing on the ground he waved his arm around and Hades was thrust up from the earth and into Naruto's foot where he crashed through several tree's. Reaching his hand up, he pointed a finger at the high god and the stars above glowed brightly as he gave a yell causing several of them to fall from the heaven's. Explosions ripped through the heavens before they crashed down on the god of death.**_

"So his anger gives him better control over the elements he commands." Zeus said in observation.

"Interesting, I think he might be as good as you are with your geokinesis." Nico said looking to Percy.

"Geez, remind me if I ever meet him, not to piss him off." Leo said.

"Noted." Clarisse said.

 _ **"Naruto then raised his hands into the air as he watched Hades bat away one of the incoming falling stars and with a yell he brought both his hands down like he did during Capture the Flag. A powerful ripple of air burst forward at Hades, only to be swatted away with a flick of his wrist. Once more Naruto growled as he summoned his trusty Bisento into his hands. Hades narrowed his eyes when he looked at the weapon, '**_ **The Spear of the High King, it does exist after all.' _he thought to himself. Th_** ** _e boy had no idea what he held in his hands._**

"Do what?" Leo asked.

"It's the Spear of Ouranus, the First King of the Heaven's. Didn't you hear from the earlier chapter?" Annabeth said.

"Well said Annabel." Mr D. said with a nod, ignoring her comment of her real name being Annabeth.

"Ok, explain to me how he is holding it. Aren't Weapon's for God's supposed to slowly drain us of life the longer we hold them?" Percy asked his girlfriend.

"Only if we don't allow you to use them without our permission, if you have permission you are fine. It usually takes a couple years for it to happen though if it is stolen from us." Artemis commented.

"He is a different type of Demigod. He is the son of one of the Big Three, but he is also the son of a Demiprotogenoi which would in sense, make him a demi-titan. However he is also a Uzumaki, which if you have watched the anime, are blessed with incredibly long lives. The Uzumaki live for centuries at a time, some live to their third century if they are blessed with a powerful enough life-force. Now couple the fact he is a half Uzumaki with him being two-thirds immortal then he has a powerful enough life-force to not only hold a Primordial's weapon, but weild it in conjunction with his own power's." Athena supplied.

"Oh~" some of the men said in unison. They had in fact ignored the earlier chapter's so thus needed the explanation.

 _ **"So, you think you can take on a god, very well then." Hades said as he conjured up a sword. With that he charged at the enraged blonde.**_

 _ **Naruto grasped his bisento in one hand and thrust it forward creating a blast of air that sent Hades sliding back, unlike the kids from Capture the flag who learned to fly. With a yell of anger, Naruto swung his polearm and stopped the death god's sword. Gripping it with both hands he brought his polearm up and swung down and the god blocked it barely with his sword. Naruto moved quickly and brought his weapon up, only to bring it down just as fast where the conjured Stygian Iron sword chipped at the top of the blade. Releasing a hand on his bisento he swung it from his right, the gods left, and broke the sword as he brought it back around and grasped it solely with his left hand and brought it down once more which broke through the gods armor.**_

 _ **With a yell Naruto drew his arm to his shoulder where he quickly lashed out with a powerful blast that sent Hades sailing through the trees. However, this didn't work as well as it had with the teens. Hades gave a roar as the trees that were piled on top of him turned to dust and he charged at Naruto. What happened next was a powerful clash between steel and wits. Hades was grinning darkly as he clashed his sword to Naruto's Bisento. With a yell the god launched his foot to the teens chest and sent him flying back where he crashed into the forest. However, it was as it it was a mere scratch to the boy.**_

 _ **The tree's exploded off of him in a shower of splinter's and sparks as Naruto walked forward and looked to his quarry. Hades waved his hand ant Naruto and suddenly a legion of dead rose from the ground. Naruto growled ferally as he twisted his Bisento's handle and Hades watched in fascination as the spear shrunk down into a set of twin demonic blades that had chains attached to them, where the twin chains wrapped around both his forearms.**_

"No... Way!" Leo gasped.

"The Blades of Chaos, shut the front door!" Percy said in shock.

"Where the hell is this coming from?" Ares asked in confusion.

"I never did like the other God of War games besides the first, but this is cool." Clarisse said with a shrug.

"So unfair, I've always wanted to have the Blades of Chaos." Frank pouted.

"Same here, that is so mean." Jason said.

"You guy's know, they can be made by Leo and the other member's of my cabin right?" the Smith God asked them.

 _ **"Hades narrowed his eyes,**_ **"He doesn't realize he is slipping into a rage. He is not even in control of his actions. The King's Spear is the only weapon that has the ability to take on the form it's user desires, and in this case, it is a set of twin swords that are attached to chains wrapped around his wrist's." _he thought to himself,_ "I have to finish this soon and quell the boy's rage or else he'll die from his rage." **_**Hades finished as Naruto gave a yell as the blades glowed white before Naruto threw them out forcing Hades to dodge out of the way where the ground shook upon contact, the power he surged through being released.**_

"Oh, that's cool. I didn't know that." Athena said.

"It's something only we elder Olympian's have. We keep it close for a reason." Hera told her stepdaughter.

"Wow, I want it now." Leo said with giddy eyes, "Maybe I should make a weapon like this." he said in thought.

"You'd die before it would be comp;eted." his father told him causing the Latino to pout.

 _ **Naruto swung a chain back and threw it around him, forcing the blade to follow, where he once more surged his power through the chain's rather then the blades, and swung down. The swords planted themselves into the ground, and with a yank Naruto pulled himself towards his quarry. As he neared Hades, the swords pulled themselves out of the ground and whirled around from behind Naruto where the blonde swung his right arm in a circular arc around himself and then down where Hades conjured a sheild to block the blow. Naruto landed a foot away from Hades and launched a powerful kick to his stomach that bent the god over before a punch was launched at his face.**_

"Ooh, that had to hurt." Nico said.

"What a blow to his pride." Thalia said.

"Ha-ha, eat it bone breath." Jason laughed.

"He has how many years of experience, and he's still getting his butt whooped." Percy commented.

"Yay, my own family has turned against me." Hades grumbled to himself.

 _ **Hades was sent sliding back once more with a growl. With a wave of his arm the ground turned into a wave of spikes that raced at Naruto, only for them to stop a few feet away from the blonde who merely waved his hand to stop them. Naruto then proceeds to drop the swords and race foward towards Hades. About fifteen feet away Naruto then grasps the chains and swings them up and over his head, his Quake Power's traveling through them before they slam into the ground causing the world to shake, break apart, and then rise into the air.**_

"What the hell is going on here?" Poseidon asked in confusion.

"I don't remember anything like this happening in anime." Apollo said.

"Wicked." Hermes said.

"It's alright." Artemis spoke.

"I don't get it, what is this?" Zeus asked.

"Let us read and find out." Hera said.

 _ **Naruto then controls the destroyed earth where it is then launched high into the air and gathered to form a massive mountain like structure where Naruto then reaches out and "grabs" an area, by grabbing and pulling on the air around him as if it were tangible, and rapidly shifts it that causes the large rocky structure to fall towards the ground and crushes anything caught in its wake. Unfortunately this means Hades is the one who is being crushed. Fortunately Hades is also a Immortal to he would survive. The rock formation on top of Hades explodes violently as the God of Death looks at his current enemy, "Enough boy, you are under the thrall of power. Either calm down or I will be forced to revert to my true form and kill you." he demanded. What he didn't expect was a answer from the blonde**_

 _ **"Quare, mi nepotis oppressus interiit. Et gaudio dixi primum ad me." a voice that was clearly not Naruto's responded.**_

"What's happening, what's he saying?" Annabeth asked.

"B-But he's supposed to be scattered, dead." Zeus stuttered.

"The Language of Creation." Hera said in awe. She had never heard it before.

"You did hear what Gaia said when Naruto arrived didn't you. He is Ouranus reborn. I am shocked he spoke so soon." Athena said.

"Holy shit, he's been possessed. We need an exorcist in here." Leo called out.

"I have one on speed dial." Apollo said.

Artemis gave a look to her twin, "Seriously?" she asked him.

"Can't ever be too prepared. Some things can't be healed with magic and have to be forced." he responded.

 _ **"Grandfather... your supposed to be dead, scattered." Hades said warily. It wasn't easy to scare Hades, but this was one of the few things that terrified him. His grandfather was a supreme deity for a reason, but he was killed by the Titan's eon's ago, and scattered to the four winds.**_

 _ **The voice of Ouranus scoffed, "**_ ** _Im 'peculiare praebet ministerium, nos sunt immortales verum est, et non morieris neque enim usque in sempiternum atque disperget." the voice responded._**

 ** _"What are you saying?" Hades questioned. He never did learn the Language of Creation from his mother, now he was regretting it. Maybe he should ask her the next time he saw her._**

 _ **The possessed Naruto rolled his eyes before clearing his throat, "I said, my dear Grandson, are't you glad to meet me and I am a Primordial, we don't die nor scatter for long. As a true immortal we have this power to reform if we are scattered. It's a shame the new immortals have forgotten the old tongue of the immortal's." a deep baritone voice told Hades.**_

 _ **Hades was now frightened, his grandfather was talking to him, and he wasn't even attacking. This spoke volumes for those who didn't know of his fear of his grandfather's power and wrath. He calmed himself and spoke, "Why have you possessed my nephew?" he demanded.**_

"Yeah, we were never given a clear answer on that." the daughter of Pluto said.

"I'm confused as to how he did it in the first place." Leo said.

"Ain't that the truth." Jason said.

"Right." Thalia said.

 _ **"The boy snapped into a rage when you threatened my daughter with Purgatory, I guess we didn't like the thought of you threatening her and he snapped. I took over when he reached the red, or he was so enraged he blacked out from seeing so much red." Ouranus explained, "Be glad it is I who is fighting you through him, for if it was th boy, you'd be dead. He was going to sap your life-force and immortality from your body or die trying." the Primordial deity said.**_

"He can do that?" Piper asked.

"I didn't think it would be possible, but it seems so." Annabeth said.

"Huh, I didn't think he had that power." Jason said curiously.

 _ **"Ok, so you possessed him for what reason?" Hades asked. There was more to this then met the eye.**_

 _ **"I wanted to test my mettle against one of the newer immortal's." Ouranus said as he shifted his twin swords into yet another weapon, the Kubikiribocho of Kiri, "I must say, you are certainly better then Pontus in combat, but much weaker then Tartarus ever was on his worst day." the primordial said.**_

"At least he said you were better then Pontus." Poseidon said.

"He also said he was worse then Tartarus." Zeus commented.

"You guy's suck you know that." Hades said with a pout.

"Your the lucky one, we never got to fight a Protogenos." Athena scoffed.

"Athena, we've discussed this. We would have our asses handed to us by the Primordial's." Artemis said.

The demigods were wondering if their family had lost it some time ago.

 _ **"So you take control and fight me because you wanted to see how strong I am compared to other Primordial's, is that it?" Hades demanded.**_

 _ **"In a way, yes. We Primordial's have power, but even we are capable of fading away into nothingness. Tartarus is one of the ones who are fading. He has been forgotten by those who once worshipped us, his power is fading rapidly and he will eventually fade away into nothingness once more. My dear brother, my rival in everything I know of, will die and will cease to be. The human's have forgotten about the Great Creator's of Old, and have turned him into a prison for the containment of monster's created upon my death. In three centuries he will fade forever, his power returning to Kiosak, or in your tongue Kaos himself. I on the other hand am remembered due to my death by the Titan's, my children and their betrayal to us." Ouranos said.**_

 _ **"Yes, I now understand why Gaea betrayed her love for me for our children who usurped my control. I am not angry at her or them, it makes me quite proud they are willing to do it in fact. But it also let me disperse enough of my power to assume a human form and create many Demiprotogenoi through the centuries and millennia. My last child was the boy's mother, she was so much like Gaea I had to watch over her from the heaven's. When I saw my grandson Poseidon fall in love with her, I knew the child they had would hold immense potential to restore a Primordial's power to full. So I sealed my entire being at the time into him." he told Hades.**_

"So basically he's using Naruto as some type of battery charger to gain his power back?" Annabeth asked.

"I don't really know, it seems like that." Piper said. She had rather enjoyed how Ares tried to imitate the voice of the character's in the book. It was rather funny hearing him use a high squeaky voice for a female character.

"It's kinda cool if you think about it, being possessed by a ghost." Leo said.

"No it's not." Nico and his sister said. They have experienced that, and they will not do it again.

"If you think about it, it kinda is. We've never met a projection of the Sky itself so this is pretty cool." Percy said in agreement to Leo's statement.

 _ **"It is the only way to regain my lost power, and save my soul from fading away forever. I have seen through the boy's eyes, he has suffered humiliation, pain, hatred, and he has experienced love, family, bonds I never expected for one of his stature to feel. I have come to understand him in ways his parent's and other immortals have never understood him. Even the beast I have forced into slumber that resides in him, has seen these emotions play out before him. It is why I have decided that, he is the next High King, and he will become my very embodiment. He will become Ouranus in due time." the sky declared to his grandson.**_

"What..." Zeus asked in a squeaky voice.

"Heh, I think it's about time we got some change around here." Hades muttered with a grin.

"Yay, new management." Poseidon said with a grin.

"Meh, could've been worse, could've been D who took charge." Athena muttered.

"WHOO!" Apollo said loudly, he knew it. Hermes owed him 500,000 Drachma now.

 _ **"I must relinquish control before my power kill's him, be quick and strike the back of his neck when you see his eyes turn back to normal." the embodiment of the sky instructed, "We will meet again, when your war for the seat of the king starts. Me and my brother will make sure that your plan is stopped before you can ruin the balance of the cosmos." Ouranus told Hades silently as his control fade over Naruto faded away.**_

"So he already knows what Hades has planned. How does he know that?" Athena asked.

"He was the original King of the Sky, he had many abilities. I' sure Prophesy was one of his abilities." Hermes said.

 _ **Suddenly the blonde's eyes turned from his grandfather's, and back into his stunning blue as Naruto gave a yell of, "I'll kill you!" as he charged at Hades with murder in his sapphire colored eyes. Hades didn't hesitate as he knocked the blonde's weapon's out of his hands and struck him in the stomach forcing him to bend over. Raising his elbow into the air he struck the teen in the middle of his back causing him to crash into the ground. Naruto quickly rolled over, only for the God of Death to stomp his foot into the teens chest causing him to cough up a glob of spit as he was shoved into the dirt.**_

 _ **"Are you done yet boy?" Hades asked as Naruto grabbed his ankle and tried to pry his uncles foot off.**_

 _ **"Never, you threatened my mother with damnation. I'll kill you." Naruto declared.**_

 _ **Hades rolled his eyes, "It was just a threat, nothing more. I wasn't actually gonna send your mother to hell. Can't really do that when she is already in Elysium boy." he said and watched as Naruto's eyes calmed down where he stopped struggling, "Are you done?" he asked and got a nod from the blonde and let him up, "You know your quest, leave immediately or war will break out." Hades said before he vanished in a swirl of fire.**_

"A fire Shunshin, so cool. I have to learn that." Leo said in excitement.

"Anything that involves you and fire should be stopped. You are a walking hazard." Annabeth said calmly.

"Hey!" Leo whined ignoring his cousin's laughter.

 _ **It was here that the other member's of the quest came running up where they saw Naruto stand back up and dust himself off,, he had yet to notice his Bisento was transformed into a set of twin swords. "Naruto!" Clarisse called out for him.**_

 _ **He gave a wave, "Hey guy's, what's up?" he asked them.**_

 _ **"With us, nothing with you we don't know. One second Hades was demanding you give him the Master Bolt, then he threatened your mother and all of a sudden we felt the ground around us shaking as the two of you fought." she said to the blonde, "Are you ok, your bleeding." she said as he wiped his nose.**_

 _ **"It's nothing, he must have hit me once in the face or something." he said as he looked around him.**_

 _ **"Why do you say it like you don't remember what happened?" Grover asked him.**_

 _ **"I... I uh kinda don't remember my fight with him." Naruto answered.**_

"Well, when you are possessed, you kinda tend to forget things." Percy said.

"Oh yes, let's just say you had a out of body experience." Thalia said.

"Ooh, good idea." Hazel said.

"Exorcist, we need a exorcist here." Leo said.

 _ **"What do you mean by that? And what happened to your Bisento?" she asked as she saw his trusty polearm was gone now.**_

 _ **Naruto looked around and saw she was right, but then felt weight in his hands. Looking down he saw the same glimmer of metal his Bisento had in the twin swords in his hands, "What the, how did that happen?" he asked as he lifted the blades up.**_

"Wait, what happened to the Head Cleaver?" Ares asked in confusion.

"Maybe Ouranus turned it back into the Blades of Chaos." Clarisse said.

"I'm still jealous he get's to have them." Leo pouted.

"Lucky dick." Percy muttered. How come his brother got all the cool stuff?

 _ **"Where'd you get those blades?" Percy asked.**_

 _ **"I don't get it, why is it giving off the same feeling as your bisento?" Grover asked him.**_

 _ **"It's because, these were made from my bisento transforming. I think I made a seal to transform it into these blades." Naruto said.**_

 _ **Sasuke sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "We can worry about that later." he said, "Naruto, why did you fly off the handle like that?" he demanded.**_

 _ **"He threatened my mother." the blonde said.**_

"Oh yes, because that is the perfect excuse." Mr D said with a wave of his hand.

"Like you wouldn't do the same for your mother." Apollo said.

"I wouldn't, she was a utter bitch." the wine god said, "How our father could sleep with her is a complete mystery even to me." the god said.

"She was hot." the Thunder God said.

"Oh, so that's your excuse is it. I see how it is." Hera said angrily.

 _ **Sasuke sighed. He could actually see where his cousin was coming from. He would call himself a liar later on in life, but he would agree currently his cousin was in the right for hitting his dad. He shook his head, "Again, we will worry about that later. Right now we have to get our gear and leave. We don't have much time. Zeus is getting angrier by the minute and will soon declare war on the underworld and sea for his missing bolt." the last Uchiha demigod said.**_

 _ **Naruto crossed his arms with a huff, "So he get' upset for his night light going missing. I don't see why we have to go play fetch the lazy bums toy for him when he is perfectly capable of finding it on his own." he said.**_

"It's not a night light." Zeus said angrily.

"And yet you sleep with it in the bed more then with me." Hera said getting snickers from the rest of her family.

"I... uh, I just don't want it going missing ever again like it did when the Castellon boy took it." the Thunder God said weakly.

Ares sighed as he closed the book, "Well apparently that is also the last of the chapter. Who's next?" he asked his family.

"I guess I'll give it a go." Jason said as he took the book from his step brother.

* * *

Jason Cleared his throat, **Having taken the keys from Chiron, Grover and the gang piled into the van and took off to the unknown. As they drove along Clarisse looked to the lavender eyed girl who had accompanied them, "So Hinata, where and how did you get here? I don't know much about Amphitrite, but I'm pretty sure she doesn't just bring her children to the camp for no reason." she said as she leaned against the window.**

 **Hinata gave a gentle smile that she was known for as she spoke, "My mother didn't bring me here, it was my grandmother. She actually came to me when I was on my own and explained things to me. When she finished she asked me if I still wanted to go and I said yes. The idea of a continuing adventure with Naruto was something I couldn't pass up." she said with a dreamy sigh at the end.**

"Honey, I hate to break it to you like this, but even to me that is just wrong. He's your stepbrother for Olympus sake." Piper said.

"Oh, the drama." Aphrodite gleamed.

"Eww mom, just eww." her daughter said.

"Uh, you do know the Greek practically made the term 'Incest is best' right?' Annabeth said.

"... Ok point taken." Piper conceded to the wise girl.

 **Clarisse looked to the blonde in question in the front seat before looking back to Hinata, "You do know that since his father is the God of the sea, which is your mother's husband by the way, that it practically makes you siblings right?" she questioned her.**

 **Hinata suddenly got a little green in the face. Naruto was her _Brother,_ ok, that was so wrong on so many levels.**

"Well, can't say that. I mean some of us actually married our siblings." Hera commented.

"Yeah, and besides. If you think about it the Anime practically preaches incest with how they keep their clans pure and all that." Clarisse stated.

"Oh, I didn't even notice that." Apollo said with wide eyes, how could he not notice that.

Artemis shook her head, "Because it's you." she said as she ignored his comment on her being the 'Lil sis' as she was engrossed in Jason's storytelling.

Leo looked to the Sun God with crossed arms, "Bro, I'm an idiot half the time and even I knew that, where have you been?" he asked the stylish immortal.

Jason shook his head as he continued to read, **"So that means I had a crush on my brother, oh that is so wrong." Hinata shivered.**

 **Clarisse nodded her head, "Yeah, sorry about that. I mean I know that the ninja clans of your world stay together to keep the bloodline pure and all, but i would never condone two siblings to sleep together." she admitted.**

 **Hinata nodded her head, "I have to agree on that with you." she said.**

 **Percy looked to Sasuke with a curious look, "So what can you tell me about my brother's quake ability? I mean I seen another anime with something similar, but I can't help but feel there is more to this." he said.**

"Oh yes, some details. Finally." Poseidon said as he leaned forward.

"This should give us some insight to this version of Naruto." Clarisse said.

"Mark is going to be so jealous when he hears you fawning over a Anime Character." Leo said.

"LEO!" the young woman cried out.

"What, he's not lying." Thalia said with a shrug.

 **Sasuke leaned back in his chair, "He actually unlocked the ability when he was going to retrieve the Fifth Hokage. She was nearly dead and Jiraiya had been taken down from what I heard. Shizune was trying to heal Tsunade and that left Naruto on his own to battle Orochimaru." he explained to the younger sibling, "From how he told it, it was a spur of the moment thing and all he remember's is launching his fists outwards and destroying the town he was staying in with Tsunade. He didn't complete the Rasengan, but he did win a bet of sorts against Tsunade." he stated before scowling.**

 **"What is it?" Percy asked, "It wasn't that bad was it?"**

 **"No, it was shortly afterwards Naruto practically robbed a nearby casino with his freaking luck of the gods. I still don't see how he was able to do that." he muttered.**

Poseidon chuckled, "Seems he inherited the devil's luck or Tyche really likes him." he commented.

"All because you slept with her once." Hera huffed.

"Hey, we both agreed that it was a drunken mistake and it hasn't happened since." the Sea God said as he ignored the gagging demigods.

 **Naruto chuckled as he looked back at his younger sibling, "Actually I only won about 750,000,000 yen from the place on a single chip that was lying on the floor, and it was at a slot machine." he informed the younger son of the sea.**

"So that's how he won, is that even possible?" Annabeth asked curiously.

Artemis nodded her head, "While it is rare, the slot machines can hit a multiple Jackpot winning and hand out large quantities of money to the winner. The largest that any Slot machine can give out is around that number if not a bit more." she said.

Apollo looked to his twin, "And how do you know this?" he asked her.

Artemis had the decency to blush, "I might have played with Tyche a couple of times and she got drunk and revealed the secrets to the Slot Machine on accident." she answered him.

"Fireball?"

The goddess of the moon nodded her head, "And a bit of tequila on the side."

"You little trickster, you gave her the one thing she can't resist besides a good bet, her favorite drinks." Athena gasped out towards her sister as Apollo burst into laughter.

Zeus chuckled as Hera shook her head, "Don't even think about having her reveal the way to win at Russian Roulette either Zeus." Hera said as she saw the glint in his eyes.

"W-What! B-B-But, I-I have to know, I never win at that one though honey! PLEASE LET ME LEARN THE SECRET!" he pleaded like a child to his wife desperately.

Hera shook her head, "No means no, or do you want to sleep on the couch for a thousand years?" she questioned sternly.

"Yes dear." Zeus sniffled.

*Cough* 'Whipped' *Cough* Ares coughed out getting his uncles to chuckle.

Jason snickered at his brother's response before he continued to read, **Sasuke snorted, "Or so you say, but I have never seen the proof of you not cheating, you and those Shadow Clones are quite convincing when you put in a bit of effort." he said.**

 **Naruto just chuckled, "Your just jealous that you always lose when we play cards." the blonde responded causing Percy to chuckle along with Clarisse.**

 **Sasuke merely crossed his arms.**

 **Grover sighed and shook his head, "Di Immortales, these guys sure know how to amp up a joke." he muttered to himself.**

"I think he's just jealous." Percy said.

"What's that supposed to even mean?" Annabeth asked in confusion.

Clarisse shrugged her shoulders, "Heck if I know Chase." she sighed out.

 **Percy looked to his friend at the comment, "What's that supposed to mean Grover?" he asked.**

 **Grover smirked and shook his head, "It's nothing Perc, nothing at all." he sighed out.**

"Well that's a downer." the daughter of war commented.

"Probably not, Grover is pretty good at keeping secrets to himself." Thalia said.

 **Clarisse shook her head in amusement. Even after all this time Grover still kept the humorless jokes cracking. She wondered when Juniper was going to have him stop that. Looking to Naruto she tapped his shoulder getting his attention, "So I have to ask, your earthquakes how do they work?' she asked.**

"Ooh, we gonna get some cheats on how to counter the super demigods?" Ares asked excitedly.

"Doubt we can even counter some of their powers." Athena spoke up, "Besides, their chakra avatars are on par with our true forms." she stated.

"That is true." Apollo said as everyone gazed a him, "What, I'm the God of Truths, this is the real deal here." he said with crossed arms.

 **Sasuke spoke up before she could get her answer, "Don't tell her, those are the secrets to your techniques and if somebody her was able to replicate them it could be bad for you." he said.**

 **Naruto snorted, "Sasuke, if you haven't noticed, there is nobody on this planet besides our parents that have a inkling of a idea on how our abilities work. Besides, Clarisse doesn't even have a couple of the elements needed to make it work." he said getting a huff from the Uchiha as he turned back. He scratched his heads, "Well I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell you how some of them work, but none of you guys can repeat what I say ok." he said getting nods from the others, "My Earthquakes are a combination of Earth, Wind, Lightning and Yang Release." he said getting confused looks from Annabeth and Grover.**

"But wouldn't Earth and Lightning Release create the Explosion Release though? That's what I got from what Deidera told us when he fought Sasuke in the anime." she said.

Athena blinked in confusion before her silver colored eyes lit up, "Oh I get it now, so that's how they work. Interesting." she said.

"What is it?" Percy asked the Goddess of Wisdom.

Ares snorted, "Don't even try and get it out of her Prissy, if she said she figured it out it is more than likely going to be revealed in the story." he said ignoring his cousins annoyed scowl.

 **Annabeth looked at Naruto in confusion, "But doesn't Earth Style and Lightning Style create Explosion Release though?" she asked.**

 **Sasuke huffed in annoyance, "Of course it does. I once fought a user of that particular bloodline and it wasn't easy to combat when the guy got serious unless i caught him in a Genjutsu." he said.**

 **Naruto sighed and looked back, "Generally yes, but with the way I use it it doesn't exactly work like one would expect. I can use the Explosion Release, but I don't have the necessary control for it." he said, "However with the way I use my ability, the Explosion Release is brought forth from my fist and sent through my hand in a burst of energy, and my Wind and Yang Style chakra causes it to transfer into the ground in a blast of kinetic energy, which is why you see the air in front of my hand crack as if it was glass, that would be the Yang and Wind Style chakra coming together to transfer the energy." the blonde said.**

Ares nodded his head, "Like I said earlier, if she figured it out, it would be revealed in the story." he said smugly.

"Ok we get it Ares, now shut up will you." Demeter said.

"Yes aunt Demeter." the war god huffed.

 **Naruto cleared his throat, "Now as for Sasuke's Blaze release, that is a combination of Fire Style, Lighting Style, Wind Style and Yin Style Chakra, other then that I won't reveal how he combines and uses them he would start another fight with me just so I'd keep my mouth shut." he said.**

"WHAT, WHY NOT!" Ares cried out.

Apollo sighed, "Secrets that he obviously won't reveal means it has a greater weakness than even the Uchiha kid knows or doesn't want revealed. It's simple when you understand the anime stories." he said with a shrug.

"Obsessed with it too much are you brother?" Athena asked.

"Just a little bit." the Sun God admitted.

 **Sasuke growls in annoyance that the elemental composition of his most powerful element was revealed, but he could understand that they would want to know what his Blaze Release could do. At least he didn't reveal the elements of the Amaterasu which was a completely different composition of elements altogether than his Blaze Release. He'd let Naruto have this one, but the next time he'd put the Uzumaki i his place for revealing the secret behind his abilities.**

"Ok, that's not right." Artemis muttered, "This is strange." she said with annoyance.

"What is?" Demeter asked.

"His train of thought. If he was pulled from the darkness to see that blonde's point of view, why is he thinking of putting Naruto in his place if he was redeemed?" she asked.

Demeter went to answer but stopped herself as her niece had asked a very good question.

Apollo perked up, "Oh what a sneaky plot twist, I so did not see that coming. Oh I can't wait to see how this plays out." he said eagerly.

"What is it?" Athena asked.

"Yeah don't keep us in the dark." Ares agreed.

"I agree Lord Apollo, what is it?" Clarisse asked.

"If you know the secret why not tell us?" Frank asked the Sun God.

"Because he wants to let the plot reveal it for us, that about right?" Leo said with crossed arms and a pout while Apollo nodded his head.

 **Sighing with a shake of her head the Daughter of Wisdom looked to Sasuke, "Hey Sasuke, can I ask you something, it's not personal I promise." she said.**

 **Sasuke shrugged his shoulder's, "Technically you just did, but sure why not." he said plainly.**

"Wow, just wow." Ares said as he gave a sarcastic clap.

Mr D gave a snort, "Of course Sanjay would act like a spoiled brat even now." the God of Wine spoke.

Hades gave a growl towards his nephew, "His name is Sasuke, you'd do well to remember that nephew." he told the drunkard.

"Hmph, oh please. As if I'm not in enough trouble already."

 **Clarisse snorted in annoyance, "Rude much Uchiha?" she asked causing the Last Uchiha to glance at her.**

 **"I'm a ninja, you hating me just means I'm doing my job." he said with a subtle smirk.**

 **Annabeth shook her head and cleared her throat to gain Sasuke's attention once more, "I know that we already know that you and Naruto had the last battle you desired to have, but can you tell me the differences that were in it to the one we know of?" she asked. She had shown him the fight on a I-phone 8 she had acquired from Drew Tanaka so he could get the gist of what they were talking about when it came to anime.**

 **Needless to say, neither ninja had been amused at all. They were just glad they hadn't shown Hinata.**

 **Sasuke's eyes flashed red as he glanced into her eye, "If what I read about this world is true, then our planet alone is nearly seven times as large as the planet earth and the Elemental Nation's continent is twice to three times the size of your largest continent. The battle that Naruto and I waged against each other last for a total of seven days and seven nights, and that is just from what I personally remember. Naruto hardly recalls a single day passing him by as the fight was so fast paced we couldn't even remember a single day going by by the time it came to it's conclusion." he answered.**

 **"In all of the time we spent fighting, we nearly destroyed enough land to have actually brought two of your continents to the brink of collapse due to the sheer amount of damage we wrought on our own through taijutsu alone, our jutsu had enough firepower inside that each one we launched at one another could have destroyed a small country in one blow while our most powerful techniques would have wiped out some of the largest populations this planet has in one blow. You'll have to forgive me if I sound a bit apprehensive, but I'd rather not talk about the experience." he said honestly with a small edge in his voice.**

"Ok, let's be honest, none of us saw that coming." Percy said.

"Yep." Piper agreed instantly.

"Wish I could make the time pass, but I guess we can't have everything." D sighed.

"And you should be thankful your punishment is as short as it is an not for eternity." Zeus scowled at the now shivering Wine God.

 **"Sorry, I was just curious, I have been watching the show that featured the two of you for years now." she said honestly while she recieved a snort from the Uchiha.**

"It says that there is a line break here." Jason stated.

"Of course there is." Leo said.

"Curse you fourth wall!" Apollo cried out while shaking his fist causing Demeter to chuckle.

 **Across space and time in a different reality. The universe that Naruto and Sasuke lived in was seeing a era of peace. Sure their two strongest weren't there but the tranquility that they brought was going strong.**

"Ok, bad guy appears, right?" Hermes asked.

"Dang it, now you've done it." Percy said.

"Zing!" Apollo said.

 **On top of the Hokage Mountain, four men and a teenager all stood tall as they looked over the most powerful village on the Elemental Nations. From left to right these men were named Kinshiki Otsutsuki, Momoshiki Otsutsuki, Urashiki Otsutsuki, Isshiki Otsutsuki and Toneri Otsutsuki son of Isshiki Otsutsuki. (2)**

"I KNEW IT!" Hermes shouted.

"Oh will you shut up already!" Thalia cried out to her brother.

"No, I will not!" he crowed.

"Ugh, I would rather hear what these guys are gonna do." Clarisse stated.

"Oh, curious to see what happens to your boy huh?" Ares teased his daughter.

"Pssh, no." she denied quickly.

"Drama~" Aphrodite cheered.

Hera shook her head and looked to her champion, "Please read on Jason." she said.

 **Kinshiki** **has pale skin with short spiky blue-grayish hair, a full beard, and a long horn above his left eye. He has big hands and a burly physique accompanied with a towering height that reached over two meters. He wears a pale blue shirt with back cuffs and a high collar over which he wears another darker appendage with a grey sash wrapped around his waist. He also dons grey pants and black, flat shoes on his feet which were upturned at the toes.**

"Ugh, to much muscle." Aphrodite said in disgust.

"Hmph, finally found one you don't like?" Artemis asked only to be ignored by the Love Goddess.

 **To Kinshiki's immediate right stands his foster son, Momoshiki Otsutsuki. Momoshiki has extremely pale skin, and pale-blue hair which he kept in a long ponytail. His hair is parted down the middle in a zig-zag pattern, and his head was adorned with a pair of flat, curved horns which resembled bulls horns. He has delicate facial features and his eyebrows were cut very short as a symbol of nobility. He dressed in traditional nobleman's attire consisting of a white kariginu hunting robe, baggy pants, a pair of tengu-geta, and a single black glove on his left hand, with a hole cut into the palm for his Rinnegan, which was red in color. He also wore a transparent veil over his head.**

"Heh, what a girly looking child." Hephaestus snorted.

"Wow, going for a low blow cripple, nice." Ares commented.

"Dad, I'm pretty sure he was talking about you." Frank stated.

Ares bit back a curse, he was right. That sucked.

 **After Momoshiki stood Urashiki Otsutsuki, who was more of a spy master than a fighter as he liked to know what his enemy was capable of doing before he confronted them.**

"Hmm, quite smart." Athena stated.

"Not really mom." Annabeth said.

"You only say that because these are bad guys who we will most likely be fighting." Percy said dully.

"Not gonna deny that, but yeah..." the Wise Girl said weakly.

 **Urashiki has greyish-blue unkempt short, spiky hair which he wears in a ponytail. Like other members of his clan, Urashiki has brown horns that grow from the back of his head and wrap around to his forehead, with a small gap in-between them. He also has the typical clipped eyebrows as a symbol of nobility. He wears a long-sleeved, light-coloured suits with a sectioned apron over it, along with a sash.**

"Meh, could be worse." Aphrodite muttered.

 **Toneri Otsutsuki was by far the youngest of the group.**

"Wait, why'd they skip the fourth adult?" Percy asked.

"For plot development most likely." the boy's father stated.

"Hey, I'm the god of sight, that's my schtick." Apollo pouted.

 **Being the age of 300 rather than the 5000 years of age shared by his elder brethren.**

Hera raised a brow, "Such a long lifespan, it must be a good reason for that." she said.

"Says here, that the member's of the Otsutsuki clan age slowly, and retain any power from youth. At a young age the eyes are removed and are replaced with a more suitable pair for them to use." Jason said in disgust.

"Eww, really?" Thalia asked.

"Yeah, says so right here." he said.

"Oh gross." Piper cried out as she read the passage.

 **Toneri is dressed in clothing typical of the Ōtsutsuki clan, consisting of a white, high-collared kimono with a black obi, over which he wears a pale green sash tied at the right shoulder. On the back of his kimono is the Ōtsutsuki clan emblem of a yellow crest depicting a sun enclosed in a crescent moon. Beneath his robes he wears black fingerless gloves, long black pants, and black shinobi sandals. Unfortunately he was too young for his horns to begin growing as they tended to grow in at the age of 2500 years old.**

 **Finally, there was Isshiki Otsutsuki...**

"Now we see the main antagonist..." Leo said as he leaned forward.

"I'm surprised you know what that even means." Hazel said.

"Hey!" the Latino cried out as the other demigods snickered at his plight.

 **Isshiki is dressed in an elegant, slim cut robe with an over-sized collar and extremely long sleeves, over a pair of baggy black pants tied at the ankles. The robe is embroidered with vertical columns comprised of eight magatama designs on the sleeves, and a similar pattern on the back, with the second magatama replaced with a black emblem resembling an eye. He bore the telltale features of the Ōtsutsuki clan, including a zig-zagging part in his hair and a long, curving horn, which grew from his left temple and wrapped around the back of his skull before jutting outward behind his right temple, resembling a crown.**

"Ok, big boss right?" D said as he pointed to the picture of the man.

"Most likely." Hestia stated.

Leo snorted, "I just realized something." he said.

"What's that?" Percy asked.

"This Isshiki guy looks like a a combination of a constipated and a pms'ing Annabeth." he said before he went wide eyed, "Oh shit..." he muttered.

Annabeth was growling, "Your dead." she told the kid.

Leo jumped up with a girly squeal, "I'm sorry!" he cried as Annabeth tackled him.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU YA LITTLE TROLL!" the wise daughter yelled out in fury.

"Trolls exist!" Ares cried out causing Annabeth to stop her attempted murder of the son of the Smith God.

"Huh?" was the collective thought of everyone in the throne room.

"They steal your socks, but only the left ones... I don't know why though..." he muttered at the end.

"Uhh... moving on..." Jason said cautiously as he looked back at the book, **As the five self proclaimed 'gods' looked down on the village, Isshiki snorted, "The source of the chakra we sensed isn't here." he growled.**

 **Urashiki sighed, "And to think we had thought it might have been Kaguya, shame. I was actually looking forward to the battle we might have waged with her." he said carelessly.**

 **Momoshiki gave a huff as he crossed his arms, "Ever since her power vanished from my senses, I have the distinct feeling that something greater confronted her. I would very much like to meet the one who did away with our strongest clansmen, our queen at that." he said curiously.**

 **"I can still sense the raw chakra from the battle that Kaguya and the man she fought in the air, so much is there I can almost see it with my naked eye." Kinshiki said with wonder in his voice.**

"That's cool, I guess." Apollo muttered.

"Meh, weak." Hermes stated with a shrug.

 **Toneri nodded his head, "I'm sure mother was surprised when she was defeated, but then again she may have underestimated her enemy. TO think, that there is a mortal that can rival us in this universe." the blind Otsutsuki said, "But there is some scattered remnants of mother's power across the continent." he noted.**

 **"Should we go gather it my lord?" Urashiki asked as he looked to Isshiki.**

 **"No, leave it be. We have no use for my beloved's power. Besides, she would have wanted it that way. Now what I really want to do is go meet this mortal who somehow bested my beloved wife, and judging by the potency of the mortal's chakra, he is one of us... but somehow his latent Otsutsuki chakra is very weak." he said with intrigue in his voice, "Oh yes, I would very much like to meet him if he used the dredges of his true power. TO fight a god with nothing but the fumes of energy within his body must make him a god in the makings... Let us go." he commanded.**

 **"And of my sight?" Toneri asked.**

 **"Find the purist set of eyes you can find in what these mortals call a hospital, I'm sure that is where they would store such priceless items. But be discreet about it. We don't need for the mortals to find out about us." the Otsutsuki king said as he opened a portal behind him and his comrades.**

 **"And how would I get past those who can see me?"**

 **"Kill them."**

 _ **"**_ I like him." Ares said with a nod.

"You like anyone who condones needless violence." Athena sighed.

"I need a job so yeah." Ares responded.

 **Back with the motley crew** **(Not to be mistaken with the band Motley Crüe from LA)**

"Yeah!" Ares cheered, "Always did like that band." he said.

"Anything that deals with rock and roll you like." Athena muttered.

"Better than that Mozart brat you had, ugh so disgusting." Ares said in response.

Naturally this made the goddess simmer, however several other immortals nodded if albeit reluctantly. She would stay her hand... for now.

 **Grover cleared his throat, "So where exactly are we going guy's?" he asked.**

 **"Well, if what we suspect is true, then we need to head west." Naruto said.**

* * *

 _ **And that is all, please leave a review and I will get back to you.**_


	39. Chapter 39-He who shakes the world

_**New idea, recently seen a message to try it out so don't blame me as I never watched Akame ga Kill. Though I do hope you enjoy this challenge/One Shot I am trying to make.**_

* * *

 _Summary: They say that the acquiring power to destroy the world is absolutely impossible to achieve. What happens when a Teigu of unknown origins or power that is considered a myth shows up in the hands of a mere teenager just trying to live a normal life? The power to create, and control powerful earthquakes puts him on the list of most powerful people you do not wanna fuck with. Watch as Naruto Uzumaki makes his mark on the world._

 _Powerful Naruto. Quake Teigu Naruto, Naruto x Esdeath x Akame x Leone x Chelsea x Sheele x Karin U._

* * *

The road was quiet as he walked along the path to the city. He had been wanting to make a living to help his mother get better due to her illness, but the only way he could do that is if he went to the capitol where the best doctors lived. As he was walking a wagon had passed him which had paid no mind to as they didn't bother him. It was at this time the earth exploded to reveal a low level creature of power, known as a danger beast, to them. One of the men screamed in terror, "EARTH DRAGON!" which caused the blonde teen to look up at it with a sigh. Great, now he had to show off his strength for a couple of people.

He walked forward, "Earth Dragon, Class 1 Danger Beast. Hardly a opponent for people." he said as he drew back a arm as it swung down at him, "Quake for me will you." he said as he lashed his fist out where it met the Danger Beasts hand in the middle. The Danger Beast gave a cry of pain as its hand was shattered upon impact, and then it was sent flying as a shockwave blasted into its gut which caused internal damage as well. Walking forward towards the downed beast he sighed, "Danger Beasts hardly pose a problem for me these days that only the most powerful ever pose a good fight. Sad really." the blonde teen said as he grabbed the weapon on his back for the first time to reveal it to be a extremely large Butcher Knife.

The sword is a large broadsword, as tall as a full-grown man, shaped like a butcher knife. The blade itself has two cut outs, a circle close to the top and a semi-circular one nearer to the handle, the former of which is aptly fitting the sword's purpose of decapitation. The latter notch allows a strap to be wrapped around the weapon, making it easier for the user to carry. Its extremely long handle is also detachable to further aid transportation and then reattached when required for combat. With a sigh he simply swings it in front of him and the head of the beast falls to the ground dead. Well that's one problem solved.

One man looked at the muscular blonde with wide eyes, "That was incredible, you took that thing out on your own." he said excitedly.

The blonde snorted, "That thing was weak as they come. Seriously the women where I live at are able to take these things on blindfolded." he said with a chuckle.

"Still a danger beast isn't a creature meant to be taken lightly." the man's companion said.

The blonde nodded, "Nothing in this world is, that is why everyone keeps their eyes open." he said as he walked off.

-Later-

He pushed open the doors to the room with a loud bang, "Alright you guys called me here, so what is it?" he asked as he walked over to a locked door.

A blonde woman with short blonde hair with two long tufts that frame the sides of her head and golden eyes laughs, "Hey Quake how's everything been?" she asked him as she holds a bottle of booze in hand.

The man aptly named 'Quake' shrugs his shoulder's, "Oh it's been good. Vacation to the ruins of my old home was fine. And then I get this message that we are going to take out this rich family for torturing people for fun, I think that this has been a rather eventful weekend Leone." Quake said.

Leone sighed as she looked at him, "Quake, what happened twenty-three years ago when you were born happened, nobody could have predicted you would be born with the most powerful ability mankind knows of. Even the creator of the Teigu couldn't have foreseen it. Why can't you let it go?" she asked him.

Quake sighed, "Because I was the one who destroyed my village." he said as he grabbed a pair pf blades.

"Yes, I know that, but you should let it go man." she said taking a chug from the booze.

Leone sighed sadly. The man was someone she could easily relate to since she lost her own. When her friend Quake had been born, his Teigu had been given to him the second he had gotten out of the womb. What the person who gifted it to him didn't realize was that it would activate the second his body adjusted to its power. His father was the only one to survive the extremely powerful earthquake the newborn babe had generated beside him. His father was also extremely protective, having done things to him nobody would think of ever doing to their own child.

He first got him immune to each and every known poison to mankind and then created and mixed them differently to increase their potency before he injected them into him. He then begun to strengthen the boy's skin through a extremely harsh training. Once his skin was stronger then diamonds his training truly begun. He practically tortured his son until he couldn't move a muscle and then pushed him until he passed out. When he woke up he would start training once again until nightfall where he would eat dinner and go to bed. His father loved him yes, but he didn't love him like a son should be loved.

Connecting the loop that would hold the sixty foot chains to the two sword blades he attached the bolt and wrapped the chains around his arms then his shoulder's and then closes the door once more and locks it where he turns around and looks at Leone with his dual colored eyes of purple and blue. He sighs and walks over to her and sits down beside her, "So when is the operation set at tonight?" he asked as he leaned back and grabbed a unopen bottle of booze and popped the lid and took a long gulp of the intoxicating liquid.

Leone smiles as she finishes off the last of her bottle, "Around ten, which gives us three hours to have a little alone time before Akame-chan shows up." she said with a glint in her eye.

Quake looked at his girlfriend, yes that is correct girlfriend, with a smile, "Then what are we waiting for?" he asked as he guzzled the last of the booze and stood up. Sure sex wasn't the only thing he looked forward to when he was with his girlfriend, but man did she give great head.

A hour and a half later Leone and her lover were breathing heavily beneath the sheets as they came down from their sexual high, "Wow, just wow." Leone said with a sigh, "I still can't believe you can do that." she huffed out.

Quake chuckled, "Yeah, and you still do that thing with your tongue as well." he said with a heavy breath.

Leone rolled her eyes, "Oh yeah, you only love me for my tongue don't you?" she asked playfully.

"And your ass and tits." he admitted, "But mainly you." he said.

Leone smiled at that "You sure do know how to make a woman feel special don't you, Naruto?" she asked saying his real name.

The now revealed Naruto chuckled, "I aim to please." he said honestly.

A knock on the door drew the two blonde's attention, "Naruto, Leone, are you both in there?" a voice asked.

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Yes Bulat, we're here." he said with a roll of his eyes.

"Everyone has gathered, get dressed and quit screwing your girls." he said.

"Hey I am the only girl here right now you queer." Leone said loudly. Oh, was it not mentioned, Naruto has multiple girlfriends. Yeah he has five, but that would change to six in the future, girlfriends he sleeps with.

The revealed Bulat gave a laugh, "And don't you forget it doll-face." Bulat laugh before his voice cut through the door, "Nah I knew that when Akame and the other member's of big bro's harem were out here before I came to get you guy's." he admitted.

Naruto rolled his eyes before he climbed out of the bed to reveal a toned body that would make any woman blush just looking at it. Naruto had a impressive twelve pack abs that seemed to ripple with each movement he made, and his muscles were as large as his fists, which were pretty damn big, were which said a lot about his strength, "Alright Leo-chan let's get going, we got assholes to kill." he said as he started to get dressed in a simple muscle shirt, short's, and sandal's. he even put a ball cap on his head and turned it around

Leone growled in approval of her boyfriend and his look as she climbed out of the bed after him and followed his advice to get dressed.

Walking out the room Naruto and Leone saw that the group had all assembled and were ready to go. Naruto cleared his throat, "We all know the mission correct?" he asked getting nods from his team, "Good, let's go then." he said as he grabbed his chain swords he named Blades of Chaos and wrapped them around his wrists and sheathed the two swords on his hips so he could walk.

xxx

They had rushed over to the target's house like usual and Naruto as well as his team all landed on the wires set out by Lubbock. Naruto stood tall with his arms crossed, "Wait here, only interfere if absolutely necessary. Those of you who know what needs to be done, move out." he ordered as he fell off the wires.

"Right." the team chorused together.

Landing Naruto cracked his neck as he walked forward as a group of guards ran out of the house, "Who dies first?" he asked as he crossed his arms. Three meter's until they were in range of a unconscious quake.

"So, this is the most wanted man in the empire is it, he don't look so tuff." a guard sneered.

"You fool, that man has a Legendary SS-Class Teigu, the Tremor. With it he has the power to destroy the world over with a single hand." a second guard said as he took a shaky step back.

Naruto smiled kindly, "Oh you recognize me do you, well can't say I didn't see that coming but I did. But congratulations on speaking the obvious." he said to the blubbering man. Naruto cleared his throat, "Well since you said it so kindly I will take you out first." he said to the man as he walked forward before stopping, "With the Tremor of course." he said before grinning ferally, "Quake for me." he said darkly as a shockwave erupted from around him shaking the ground violently where the group of guards were thrown off their feet with screams of shock and surprise. Naruto suddenly lashed out his arm and a blade rocketed off where it stabbed itself into a man's chest.

Naruto yanked his arm back and brought the man with him and grabbed the hilt of his blade and ripped it up in a bloody scene of violence. He then threw the blade out to his side and grabbed the chain and yanked the links to the opposing side which brought the blade around in front of him and bisected three of the guards in one swoop. Yanking the blade back in he stopped a guard with it before he broke the man's own blade and took his head off. Throwing his hands behind him he dropped both the blades on the ground and rushed forward, "Experience the Quake for yourself _**"World Breaker"**_ the blonde called out as he reached the middle of the chains.

Grabbing the chains he swings the Blades of Chaos overhead and applies his Quake based power to them where he then slams them into the ground destroying it. The guards are all sent tumbling back once again, but Naruto isn't done yet. Releasing the duel blades, Naruto then controls the destroyed earth where it is then launched high into the air and gathered to form a mountain like structure. Naruto looks at it and shrug's, "While not as big as I want it to be to get rid of you scumbags, it'll still do the trick of eliminating you bastards, don't you agree." he asked the now quivering guards as they looked at the massive rock structure.

Naruto then reaches out and grabs an area, by grabbing and pulling on the air around him as if it were tangible, and rapidly shifts it that causes the large rocky structure to fall towards the ground and crushes anything caught in it's wake. The ground rumbles and shakes as the guards are all crushed underneath and the house collapses with the rest of the guards inside. Naruto looks around and scowls as he had kicked up a large cloud of dust, and then swipes his arm through the air clearing the dust as if it were a pesky fly in his face. It was here Naruto noticed Akame, Leone, and Sheele are walking towards him with a frustrated teenager following behind them.

Naruto looks at a watch, "Three minutes, that's a record girls." he says with a nod as he shifts his foot allowing him to rise into the air on the slab of earth he stood on.

Leone smirked, "Oh come on Quake, don't make it seem so easy. I mean come on you did most the work." she said.

"As expected of the most powerful man in the world." Akame said with a small smile on her face as she and the other's jumped on the wires with the teen asking them what was going on.

Leone looked at the teen, "Oh, didn't I mention it earlier? Welcome to the team kid." she said with a smile.

"What I didn't agree to join you guy's!" the teen said.

Bulat leaned down, "Oh, it's not so bad." he said to the teen, "In fact it get's easier with time." he told the boy.

Naruto spoke up, "If there are no casualties then we move out." he said as he jumped away with the team following him while Bulat carried the screaming teen the whole way back.

Upon returning Naruto gathered the team in the dining hall and had everyone including the boy named Tatsumi gather at the table. Seeing everyone made Naruto nod, "Good, you're all here." he said, "As you all know the Boss returns tomorrow, and when she does we have to give a full report on the past weeks mission's." he stated getting nods, "Now for some reason or another the Boss wants us to fill out something she likes to call a After Mission Report, or a AMR for short." he said placing several pieces of paper on the table, "I already filled mine out so please use it for reference to complete your own for when she returns." he told them.

"Tatsumi, seeing as you are our newest recruit it is best that you don't fill this out until you are inducted into Night Raid." he said to the boy.

"I never said I was going to join." Tatsumi said to the man.

Naruto shrugged, "Be that as it may, you will still have to make a choice tomorrow regardless." he said to the boy, "And in the end you will fill that report out for the Boss." he said to Tatsumi before walking away.

Tatsumi growled, "What's his problem, and why is he such a dick?" he grumbled to himself.

"Take it easy will ya kid, Bog Bro has had a hard life ever since he was born." Lubok said.

"And so have countless other's, what's the difference?" he responded.

"He destroyed the entire village he was born in on the day he was born, that's the difference." Lubok stated with a hard look at the boy.

Everyone at the table grew silent while Naruto's girlfriends sighed in a saddened tone. Tatsumi however shook his head in confusion, "Ok, I am terribly sorry but could you run that by me again I thought you just said he destroyed his home village the day he was born? Isn't that impossible for anyone without a Teigu to do much less a newborn infant?" he questioned.

Leone sighed, "It's not." she said drawing his attention, "As much as he doesn't like being reminded or having anyone else hear about it it needs to be said to those who look at him like he is a total ass the minute they meet." she said emotionlessly, "You see when Naruto was born, his father had found a unknown Teigu when he went out hunting. Having had everyone in his village try and use it, only to end up failing when it accepted nobody including his pregnant wife, he waited until his son was born to give it to him as a gift. However what he didn't know was that this Teigu was considered a SS-Class Legendary Teigu which are considered to be some of the most powerful Teigu in existence." she said.

"Are there any other's like it?" Tatsumi asked.

"As a matter of fact there are several that could be considered SS-Class Legendary Teigu out in the world, and the most well known one is the Demon's Extract which a spy for Night Raid uses." Leone said.

"So what does his Teigu do exactly?" Tatsumi asked.

"It creates Earthquakes." Mine said with a glimmer in her eyes.

Tatsumi blinked once, twice, thrice and shook his head. He looked at Mine, "Could you run that by me again." he said with a squeaky voice.

"His Teigu can generate and create Earthquakes." she said with a smile on her face, "He is considered the most powerful Teigu user in the world which has earned him the moniker of 'Quake' for how devastating it is." she said with a giggle.

"Wait, you mean that's the guy the capital guards call the walking calamity?!" he screeched out.

"Yep, and it pretty much makes him a one man army too." Lubbock stated.

"Remind me to never piss him off." Tatsumi shivered. getting laughs from the group.

"That's what we all said when we met him, but relax kid. He's as gentle as a kitten for the most part." Leone said with a grin.

"Yeah, only because you and most of the women at this table are sleeping with him." Mine said with crossed arms, "Seriously, how can one guy handle so many women?" she grumbled out.

Leone, Sheele, Akame, Chelsea all blushed, "He has amazing stamina." Leone said with a glazed look.

"He is so good with it too." Chelsea said as she thought of his most amazing tongue.

"I wake up wanting more each time I am with him, "Akame said lustfully.

"He makes me scream for the heaven's all night." Sheele said with a giggle.

"Perverts." Mine grumbled. Was she the only virgin at the stupid hideout? Elsewhere a lovely light blue haired general sneezed before ordering her subordinates to get back to work.

Tatsumi was blushing when he heard that, This guy had a harem, lucky bastard. Shaking his head he spoke up, "Ok I get it, don't piss him off and just listen to his order's." he stated.

"Pretty much." Lubok said.

"I think that is enough excitement for tonight, light's out everyone. Akame you have dishes tonight." Sheele said as she and everyone else stood up from the table. With that everyone went to their rooms and got some shut eye with the exception of Akame who had dishes that night.

The next day when everyone woke up Tatsumi had the pleasure of being introduced to everyone since they had neglected to give him their names. Naruto however was absent which Tatsumi quickly pointed out. Leone and the other's smirked and led him to a cliff where a waterfall roared with thousands of gallons per second, and a large lake was situated at the bottom. Akame and the other's were in their swimsuit when Tatsumi pointed out that Naruto wasn't there, however Akame said to wait before she dived off the cliff and into the water Several seconds would pass before Naruto and his red eyed beauty surfaced the water.

Tatsumi was wide eyed, "Woah, how long was he under the water?" he asked gleefully.

"About six hours give or take fifteen minutes." Lubok said with a grin as he saw Tatsumi's face gain a shocked, awed, and amazed look all at once.

"WHAT!~" he cried out, "How is that possible, no is it even possible?" he asked them.

"Believe it or not yes. It just takes extreme control over one's mind and body to accomplish this feat." Naruto said as he climbed up the side of the cliff with Akame on his cleared his throat, "Glad to see that you all made it." he said as he saw his entire team plus one arrive, "Today's training objective is to haul up boulder's from the bottom of the river and bring them up here so we can carve a letter of our name into them before we return them to the bottom of the river. When they hit the bottom you will have to memorize where they are because we will leave them there for a week before we come back and repeat this procedure." he said to his team.

"Wait, I am still stuck on how you were able to do that without drowning." Tatsumi said.

Naruto just knocked him on the back of the head, "Listen kid, that was nothing for me, if you want something more impressive wait until Saturday. Until then you'll be training with us until dusk for when the Boss get's back alright." he said as everyone stripped to their swimsuits, "If there are no question's then let's begin." Naruto ordered before jumping off the cliff and back into the water where everyone followed suit after him. One thing was for sure, this group was crazy.

* * *

 _ **Techniques Naruto will know and use in the story:**_

 _ **World Breaker: Naruto allows the Blades of Chaos to fall onto the ground as he runs forward with their chains in hand towards his enemy. Upon reaching the end of his chain Naruto swings the Blades of Chaos overhead and applies his Quake based power where he then slams them into the ground destroying it. Releasing the duel blades, Naruto then controls the destroyed earth where it is then launched high into the air and gathered to form a massive mountain like structure where Naruto then reaches out and "grabs" an area, by grabbing and pulling on the air around him as if it were tangible, and rapidly shifts it that causes the large rocky structure to fall towards the ground and crushes anything caught in it's wake. This technique was powerful enough to cause the destruction of an entire town. If Naruto uses this technique to many times he risks death. The sheer drain he feels from this technique is far worse then any known technique in human history as it drains half his reserves of stamina.**_

 _ **Desolation of the Earth: Naruto uses a "Severe Earthquake" and forces the tremors deep into the earth causing a large crack to open up where he desires. Then much like he does when he uses "Tenchi Meidō" he will face his palms in a claw like formation and have them face away from each other where he slowly forces them apart which in turn causes the crack to not only spread but get deeper with each foot he spreads the crevice. Couple with World Breaker this technique is a lethal blow to any he uses it against.**_

 _ **Tenchi Meido (Heaven and Earth Rumble): Naruto will literally grab the air and pull it downwards; once he gets low enough, all of his opponents are tossed into the air and fall back down.**_

 _ **Earthshaker Impact: Naruto strikes his opponent with a punch and sends devastating shock waves through the air in the direction it is facing. These shock waves can pass through and damage almost any substance, tearing it apart. If the shock waves are directed into the ground, the result is a devastating earthquake capable of generating huge tsunamis of earth. If near water this technique creates a Tsunami.**_

 _ **Severe Quake: A close range variant of Earth Shaker Impact, causing severe damage and allowing Naruto to walk away unscathed. Naruto can also passively summon vibrations around himself, which protect him from being frozen or burned due to vibrations not being freezable or burnable.**_

 _ **Genesis Rebirth: Naruto raises his hands into the air and brings his ring and pinky finger in while spreading his pointer, middle finger, and thumbs apart and much like his Heaven and Earth Rumble he will yank them down to tilt the land, only in a small contained space that traps his enemy and crushes them.**_

 _ **Helmet Break: Naruto focuses his great power into a small, spherical area, otherwise known as a hypocenter, to perform a concentrated, explosion-like attack with his fist. Not only that, but he can also create such a bubble on his foot for a devastating stomp.**_

 _ **Oscillating Throw: Naruto reaches out and grabs his enemy by the neck and slams them to the ground by the neck and summons a quake bubble around their head and unleashes it.**_

 _ **Grand Mausoleum Destruction: Naruto reaches out and "grabs" an entire area, by grabbing and pulling on the air around him as if it were tangible, and rapidly shifts it. Using this, he can tilt an entire city the size of the Leaf Village and the land around it, and shift it with extreme ease. If necessary he can use this technique with one hand alone to make it less damaging. The after effect of this is a canyon opening up before him underneath his enemies.**_

 _ **Halberd Rakshasa: Naruto surrounds his weapon with a quake bubble to greatly increase its striking power and in turn as a devastating effect of also increasing the range of how far the quakes he generates effect the land.**_

 _ **Spiral Quake: Much like with Whirlwind Quake, Naruto brings his left hand to his right shoulder while placing his right hand in his midback and pushes his quake abilities into his fingertips before he then pulls them to the point they are placed in the opposing spots with the right hand at the left shoulder and the left hand at mid-back. this in turn creates several large cracks that surround Naruto and unleash devastating tremors.**_

 _ **Overbearing Tremble: Naruto surrounds both his legs with his quake ability and begins to walk forward, literally shaking te world apart**_

 _ **True Quake Split: Naruto swipes his flat hand down in a knife chop that creates a powerful shockwave while creating a crack that extends out from where he struck**_

 _ **Anung un Rama (Right Hand of Doom): Naruto then charges his power into his hands then punches the opponent smashing them into the ground unleashing vibrations, followed by a jump Naruto slams down on the ground sending vibrations into it causing a small earthquake where he lands,**_ _ **then attacks the opponent with his weapon several times before flinging the opponent into the air**_ _ **. Finally, pulling back his arm, he charges a fist with his power which he hits the opponent with at point blank in mid-air as they are falling back to the ground.**_

 _ **Weapon's Naruto will utilize in the story:**_

 _ **Kubikiribocho (Naruto)**_

 _ **Blades of Chaos/Athena (God of War)**_

 _ **Bisento (One Piece)**_

 _ **Elucidator and Dark Repulsor (SAO)**_

 _ **Yoru (One Piece)**_

 _ **Shodai Kitetsu: Mugen Tsukiyomi 1 (One Piece)**_

 _ **Nidai Kitetsu: Yamaroshi Typhoon 2 (One Piece)**_

 _ **Sandai Kitetsu: Spiral Dragon 3 (One Piece)**_

 _ **Basquias (Seven Deadly Sins)**_

 _ **Chastefoil (Seven Deadly Sins)**_

 _ **Gideon (Seven Deadly Sins)**_

 _ **Divine ax Rhitta (Seven Deadly Sins)**_

 _ **Demon Sword Lostvayne (Seven Deadly Sins)**_

 _ **XxX**_

 _ **So as you can probably see, Naruto is a major powerhouse with a nickname like 'The Walking Calamity' which suits his Quake Teigu 'Tremor' pretty damn well. And I am pretty sure that you have already guessed Naruto is a bit of a Weapon's Expert as well due to his impressive list of weaponry he holds. Well that is all like and leave me a review and i will see you later, peace out.**_


	40. Chapter 41-The Immortal Yonko

**Just a idea that popped into my head. Please enjoy**

* * *

 _Summary: Edward Newgate wasn't always a pirate. In fact his true name isn't even Edward Newgate. Having changed his name decades before, he makes his mark on the world by showing his enemies, that he always has a plan b. Watch as Edward 'Whitebeard' Newgate shows the world who he truly is, the most unpredictable Shinobi never dies. And now he has one goal in mind, Kill Teach, Avenge Thatch, and become the King. Powerful Naruto. Mimic-Mimic Fruit Naruto (Don't look it up it don't exist it will be explained in chapter 2), Multiple Devil-Fruit ability Naruto. Naruto x Nami x Robin x Boa Hancock x Tashigi. Multi-Weapon user Naruto (Some result's may vary)_

* * *

 _"Wherever we want to go, we go. That's what a ship is, you know. It's not just a keel and a hull and a deck and sails. That's what a ship needs. But what a ship is...what the_ Black Pearl _really is...is freedom."_

* * *

Edward 'Whitebeard' Newgate looked at the man who he had called son for over twenty years in anger. Twenty years that were a lie when he killed one of his sons and broke the one rule on his ship. He looked at the laughing 'Blackbeard' and spoke up voicing his opinion while his arm bulged as he sent his quake power through his body, "I don't give a damn what you think, TEACH!" he yelled as he lashed out unleashing a mighty shockwave at the traitorous bastard he had once called son. The Blackbeard pirates felt their eyes widen in complete shock as the blast raced towards them.

"Captain, we need to get out of the way!" voiced Lafitte worriedly. Hell he wasn't the only one, everyone of the Blackbeard Pirates was. After all they were taking on the most powerful man in the world, who had been injured bit looked like he could still keep going. Marshall D. Teach couldn't react in time as his crew got out of the way as he was struck by the old man who was enraged. The shockwave impacted and exploded as Whitebeard held no mercy from the traitorous swine where it continued to destroy more of Marineford.

Whitebeard watched with narrowed eyes, he was no fool to think that had killed the pig he had once called family. He was right when he watched the member's of Teach's crew strode forward towards him, "That sure was a close call, don't you think?" Vasco Shot asked as he guzzled another bottle of booze.

"We sure had a narrow escape there." the female member said with a laugh, she sure was a ugly bitch in Whitebeard's mind. Truly that was a face that only a mother could love. Like serious, the bitch was ugly as sin itself.

Whitebeard watched as Teach shoved a large slab of rock off of his body and shook the cobwebs from his skull, "You sure don't have any mercy do you Pop's? What am i saying, of course you don't." he muttered. Damn, the old man sure packed a wallop for a dying fossil.

Whitebeard had a pool of blood at his feet as he looked at the pig, "I refuse to acknowledge you as one of my own, you are not a son of mine, Teach." he stated seriously, "You broke the one rule on my ship, and killed your mate!" he growled out in a raspy voice as he pointed his trusty pole-arm at the traitor, "For this i will avenge Thatch the 4th division commander and allow his soul to rest peacefully tonight." he declared, "And I will start by taking the one who needs to pay this debt, you. A life for a life is a equal exchange." he said before grunting. He wanted to, no he needed to, avenge his son but due to all the fighting he was reaching his limit.

"Pop's!" called out several member's of Whitebeard's crew.

Marco hastily jumped up and went to assist his father, but Whitebeard wouldn't have it, "MARCO!" the pirate called out forcing his son to land, where he called out to him. Whitebeard's voice rang throughout Marineford, "STAY OUT OF THIS!" he ordered loudly.

"POPS!" the phoenix called out in worry.

"Do you hear me boy?" he demanded as he continued to look at Teach where he got ready for one last fight, "Let's finish this, Teach." he growled out.

Teach bellowed into laughter, "Zehahahahahaha, I'm looking forward to it." he said with a mad gleam in his eyes. Suddenly a dark cloud begun to pout off his body and swirl around his feet causing Whitebeard to Narrow his eyes. He knew what this power was, having studied the Devil Fruit Encyclopedia decades before after he had acquired the power of the Gura-Gura no Mi so he could study his own abilities. Blackbeard had acquired the Yami-Yami no Mi, or Dark-Dark Fruit. A very powerful Logia class Devil Fruit that would give him one hell of a challenge.

"What the hell?" "What is that black stuff coming off his body?" "Is that smoke?" mutter's spread throughout the battlefield as they all watched Blackbeard prepared to fight.

Raising a hand into the air Blackbeard gave a laugh as he placed it on the ground, **"Black Hole"** he muttered darkly. Blackbeard spreads his darkness over a large area and, much like an actual black hole, swallows up anything he chooses. Seeing this Whitebeard growls as he is slowly being pulled down, probably to weigh him down, into the dark energy. Suddenly a dark twister rises into the air above Blackbeard as he releases more black energy into the sky before disappearing. Giving another laugh Teach looks to his former captain, "What do you think of my newfound power? This is the power of the Devil Fruit that I stole after killing Thatch the 4th Division Commander." he said gleefully, "The most dominant Dark-Dark Fruit, enjoy it to the fullest extent." he said madly.

Whitebeard didn't budge as he listened to Teach praddle on with his speech, "You know old man, I'm curious about something." he said drawing Whitebeard attention. "You know there seems to be a pattern forming here. First good ol Thatch kicks the bucket, then then Ace followed suit shortly after he did." he pointed out as Whitebeard's eye begun to twitch in annoyance, "In fact all your top underlings seem to be dropping like flies and your to old to do anything about it. I guess it's a good thing I'm no longer part of your crew anymore, cuz then there'd be a problem." Teach said. "I'll have you know I spared Ace at Banaro Island when i could've killed him just for you." he told the old man.

Seeing this Vista walked forward in anger, only to be restrained as it was a order from the Old Man. Whitebeard growled as he got into a ready stance, but Blackbeard held up a hand covered in his black power, "Whoa there, take it easy old man. Don't even try and bother. Your power won't work against me, not anymore." he told the old man as he raced forward to fight. Whitebeard growled as he raised a hand and coated it in the all to familiar white quake bubble. Teach grinned as he gave a call of **"Vortex"** and held his hand out and caught the old man's fist nullifying his power with ease.

The white bubble fizzles and dies as Blackbeard canceled out his technique as Teach gave a laugh, "This darkness of mine is pretty handy don't you think?" he asked Whitebeard as he continued to nullify his power, "This means i can nullify all those fancy tricks of yours with no hassle. You know what that means don't you, no more earthquakes." he said as he punched Whitebeard in the gut before grabbing his hand, only to launch a powerful uppercut that picked him up off the ground. Blackbeard pulled his former captain forward, "Oop's that was my bad, did it hurt old man?" he gloated.

Whitebeard felt his connection to his Devil Fruit cut off and growled as he wrenched it free with ease and created a new quake in his fist, "Don't count me out yet you brat." he said as he launched it at Teach.

"Didn't you hear what i said you senile old goat, your power is nothing against me." he said as he nullified it before knocking his bisento into the air, "And don't think i didn't see you getting ready to strike me with that either old man." he said as Whitebeard launched another quake bubble at him only for it to be blocked again, "Come on, don't be such a sore loser now." he said.

However Teach was shocked when Whitebeard caught his weapon and whirled it around with one hand alone and raised it into the air and brought it down with a roar where it struck his former crew member where the pussy cried out about a scratch. Whitebeard took this opportunity to slam the end of his bisento down into Teach's palm before stomping on his other hand to keep him from moving where he reached down and wrapped his large hand around his throat and conjured up a quake bubble. Whitebeard growled, "Your arrogant, overconfident, cocky, and worst of all a piece of pathetic trash. A waste of fat space that was never fit to be on my crew." he told Teach who gasped at the sight of the bubble around his head.

"H-Hey, hold on." he gasped out as Whitebeard choked him, "Pop's, please don't. I'm your son, you wouldn't kill your own son now would you?" he begged pathetically, "Pop's, please stop." he whined.

Whitebeard narrowed his eyes in anger, "I thought I told you, you aren't my son." he said as he unleashed his quake on his enemy. The result was a powerful quake that threw a large cloud of dust into the air.

The member's of the Whitebeard Pirates cheered, "You did it Pop's!" "Way to go!" "Show him the same pain Thatch felt!" only for one of them to point out Blackbeard was still alright.

His crew begun to call for blood, but the man didn't move. "Pop's, what's the matter?" Jozu called out to the man.

"Why is standing there like he's frozen?" a member asked.

"I don't think he's like that by choice." Marco said as he walked forward. "On top of his failing health, this war has done nothing for him except accelerate his condition." he pointed out. He ground his teeth together in frustration, "Pop's body is already beyond..." he couldn't finish his speech.

That was when Whitebeard begun to walk forward, his steps shaking the ground as he moved forward. Teach gasped in shock as he watched Whitebeard begun to turn red and his body begun to release incredible amounts of steam as he reached his former crew mate as his eyes glowed white. Teach pushed himself away as his former captain moved on, "Y-Your a monster." he stated as Whitebeard raised his hand one more time and called upon his quake abilities. "You useless old man, why don't you die." he cried out as he pulled a gun out and shot Whitebeard just as his fist came into contact with his face, only to never unleash his attack. Whitebeard had finally reached the end of his rope.

Seeing this Marco gave a call of "POP'S!" worriedly.

Blackbeard unleashed another shot, and then another as he called out, "Kill him, guy's." which caused the member's of his crew to race forward and then begin to slice, stab, shoot, and any other harmful thing to Whitebeard. Waves of blood swarmed the air as they relentlessly unleashed attack after attack on Whitebeard. Teach begun to laugh as he continued to shoot the man, "Shoot him, riddle his body with bullet's." he ordered them as he continued to shoot. Teach continued to laugh as he continued to shoot, "soon your Gura-Gura no Mi will be in my grasp, and after that the world." he laughed as he continued to shoot until finally Teach's gun clicked several times showing it was empty, "Hey I'm out of bullet's, someone give me another gun." he ordered.

"That won't be necessary. Whitebeard's unconscious, he's practically done for now. Hell you could nudge him with a finger and he'd fall over." Shiryu stated.

Whitebeard's eyes slowly opened, "It's not you, Teach." he said with a raspy breath.

"No way, he's still alive!" Teach gasped out in shock.

"As much as you desire it, you are not the one who will inherit Gold Roger's will, not a damn chance. There are people, that in the future who will inherit such a will all on their own, much like Ace's and his brother. That is how its been throughout the ages. And sometime in the future, when we're all dead and gone, someone will appear and will begin carrying the hundreds of years of history on his shoulder's and they will throw down the gauntlet on the ground in front of the world." he rasped out to his former crew member. "Sengoku, you and the government know what's coming don't you? A war that will embroil the sea's far and wide. That's why you're so scared." he stated honestly.

"I have no interest in such a petty ordeal, but... when the time comes and that great Treasure is found, there will be someone who will lead the world into a new era never before seen... and the world will be turned upside down." he said to the man, "I'm sure that in only a matter of several years that somebody will do it." he said as he took another breath, "And that day will come, whether you like it or not... heh heh heh." he said as he smiled with a chuckle. Taking a deep breath he looked up, _**"THE ONE PIECE!~"**_ he roared out loudly getting everyone's attention as his voice echoed across the land, _**"IS REAL!~"**_ he roared out shocking everyone at his proclamation as he confirmed the existence of the SSS-Class Legendary Treasure. This also had the effect of once more reigniting the fading pirate era into the glory it once held.

"You bastard!" Sengoku yelled out.

Teach gave a laugh as he looked to the dying man, "What famous last words." he stated gleefully.

The world was wide eyed in shock at the proclamation. Whitebeard had been known as "The Man closest to the One Piece" and was said to know of it's location, but for him to openly declare it existed...

The sound of fading inhaling reached everyone's ears, "I'm sorry everyone... I shouldn't have taken in this fool." he said weakly. His eyes slowly begun to close as he took a deep breath, "You guy's gave me everything... and I guess this is it for me..." he said as a gentle breeze brushed across the lands as the sun shined down upon him through the clouds almost as if it were placing him in the spotlight. As his life-force begins to finally fade away, Whitebeard looks back to all the good times he had in his life. He saw himself as a young kid of nineteen starting his journey as a pirate. Next he saw himself meeting Marco, Jozu, Thatch, Ace, Vista and all the other's who had changed his life for the better.

He had gotten the family he had desired for so long, and he was glad everyone was so loyal and held their bonds tightly. He takes a raspy breath, "I've had the greatest of adventures... with all of you by my side... and it was one hell of a voyage..." he said shallowly, "It was a... great deal of fun..." he said weakly as he took one last breath, "I have a deep appreciation... for everything you did for me... goodbye… my son's..." he whispered out as he said his final words. With his final words said, Whitebeard passed on with a smile on his face, and yet he refused to fall in the face of his enemies as he stood strong even in death as if to deter those who would harm his loved ones, daring them to come after his family.

Teach gasped at the sight before him, "He-He died...Standing!" he exclaimed.

The friends and close allies that Whitebeard's had made through his life fell to their knees and begun to openly weep for the loss of a man who had changed them in ways they had not known were possible.

Even though he was dead, he did not collapse! And the way he mowed down enemies with wounds all over his body... was truly monstrous. The number of Sword strikes he had received in battle was 267. The number of Bullets he had been shot with was 1522. The number of Devil Fruit attacks he had endured for his comrades was 750. Yet, on his proud back... or in his whole life as a Pirate, held no scar from having to run away from a fight. And just as the breeze faded away, his once clean white coat... finally fell to reveal his still proud back to those he held dear showing that it would remain strong for them as it would bear all the pain for them.

It was then a small tattoo in the appearance of the Kanji 'Transfer' appeared briefly before fading away unseen by any. Unknown to anyone but Whitebeard himself, this was his plan b being put into action after 135 years of waiting as the 200 year old man finally started his adventure over. On a deserted island unmarked on any map, a large facility sprung to life causing several large machines to beep and whir as they activated to full power for the first time in nearly a century. Deep inside the facility a large tank filled with a clear green liquid was shown to hold a man between his late teens and his early twenties was suspended in the fluid.

He was around 12 ft 9.5 in tall. Extremely muscular with no signs of fat on his body. His hair was a bright blonde and reached just a little bit past his shoulder's in the terms of length. Outside the tube was a table that had some clothes on it as well as a note. It was then a flash of light appeared where it revealed a pear-shaped fruit. It was a light blue with white mixed in and the stem was straight until the end which curled in a small lip. The machines beeped and whirred again and suddenly the tube begun to drain the green liquid out allowing the man, who was only dressed in medical boxer's, to finally breath his first breath.

He begun to cough as the liquid drained away where he lay on the floor for several seconds before fresh water begun to fall down on him inside the tube as if it were cleaning him off. Still coughing he struggled to his feet as the water finished rinsing him off where the side of the tube slid up smoothly without a sound allowing him to stumble out of his former prison. The blonde placed a hand to his head and groaned, "Ugh, that's the last time i allow Baa-Chan to talk me into doing that." he muttered to himself.

Quickly looking around he finds the set of clothes as well as the strange fruit with the note that simply said, **"Eat the fruit, courtesy of yourself."** with a chibi version of him pointing at the fruit. Shaking his head he quickly ate the fruit in two bites and coughed a bit more and then quickly got dressed in the clothes that were apparently provided for him. His outfit consisted of a black open vest with no shirt with light colored jeans and black boots while he had tied a bandanna around his head(1). He had to hold his head a bit as several flashes entered his mind, though he opted to ignore then for the time being, as he tried to look for a way out.

Pushing open a door he had to cover his eyes as he was nearly blinded by the sunlight. When his vision had adjusted he looked around and saw he was on a relatively large island that didn't appear to have anybody occupying it. To the east was a large dock with nothing but a series of destroyed pier's. Behind them was a large building that stood around 150 in height. Walking over he decided he would investigate seeing as he was the only person on the island. Opening the door to the building he saw it was dark inside with no lighting at all. However to his right was a switch that activated the lighting which he promptly turned on allowing him to see several large vessel's that seemed to have been bred from the darkest depths of hell itself.

The first ship is painted entirely black and has black sails. The ship, aptly named the Black Pearl is moderately armed and carries 55 twelve-pound cannons: 13 on the gun deck and 20 on the upper deck, 10 on the middle deck, and 22 on the lower deck. Its full broadside contains cannonballs that weigh 192 lb apiece. Extremely unusual for a pirate ship, the _Black_ _Pearl_ has no chase guns (cannons used while being chased or chasing, as a regular broadside volley cannot be used in this situation) in her bow or stern, giving her a grave tactical disadvantage during a chase as the _Pearl_ cannot shoot a ship it is chasing or return fire at a pursuer; her high speed only partially negates this handicap. A distinct advantage the _Black Pearl_ has over her enemies is her ability to hide in the sea at night, since if all the ship's lamps are blown out the ship is no longer visible thanks to her black hull and sails. The rigging of the Black Pearl had three masts: the fore, the mizzen, and the main. The fore and main masts were rigged with a topsail, a course, and a top gallant while the mizzen had a topsail and a mizzen course. At the bow were the fore stay-sail and flying jib, anchored with the bowsprit, both used for steering. The capstan, used to raise and lower the main sail was found on the main deck, at the mizzen mast, which is very unusually as it was normally located at the foremast. The jolly boats, used for going ashore, were found here too. The gun deck, home to some of the ship's cannons, was also part of the main deck.

The second ship is named _The Flying Dutchman._ The _Flying Dutchman_ is very heavily armed with port and starboard guns. It carries 46 broadside guns, 23 on each side; 18 twenty-four pound cannons are located on the main deck, 20 thirty-six pounder's on the gun deck, and 8 three-pounder's on the upper deck: 4 on the quarter-deck and 4 on the forecastle. The gun-ports on the gun deck are in the shape of demon faces, each one with a unique facial expression, with the ports appearing at the mouths. Its full broadside contains cannonball's that weighs 288 lbs. On the bow however, she mounts a pair of bow chasers, each in the form of a triple-barreled demi-culverin, giving her an incredible range during a chase. Both triple guns fire nine-pound cannonballs. Each separate barrel fires individually, but the trio rotates to present a fresh barrel to fire again in the style of a Gatling gun. The empty barrel can then be reloaded for its next turn. This enables the _Flying Dutchman_ to continually fire at ships it is pursuing. When not in use, the bow chasers are concealed behind two doors carved in the shape of an angry demon's maw. Her low free-board allows for such heavy cannons because they're lower to the waterline. The crew also keep the lower gun ports closed unless going on the attack as would be found with most marine enabled vessels. The _Flying Dutchman_ also has five stay-sails making it easier to sail against the wind than running before the wind, unlike her sister-ship the _Black Pearl_.

The third ship, named _Queen Anne's Revenge,_ was a three-masted frigate. Her stern was decorated in crimson-red and gold colors, along with the name of the infamous vessel pained on it. The Queen Anne's Revenge was armed with 30 twelve-pound cannons. Her firepower was strong enough to damage a ship gravely in one pass. The secret weapon located at the bow of the Revenge is based on the Greek fire device of the Byzantine Empire. Unleashed by the skeletal figurehead, a sulfurous spray spreads all the fiery terror of the inferno. The stern of the Revenge had lit whale oil lanterns. A stunning stained-glass window can be seen where a nightmarish vision was painted on the stained glass window, which depicts dead men writhing in flames. The rigging of the Queen Anne's Revenge had three masts: the fore, the mizzen, and the main. Unlike other ships, such as the Black Pearl or Dutchman, the Revenge had a spritsail topmast at the end of the bowsprit. The Revenge was also heavily loaded with sails to keep it moving even in low winds. The ship's sails were painted blood red, but they were dirty, torn and tattered from long use and many battles.

The fourth ship, named the _Silent Mary,_ was a three masted ship built solely for combat. The ship's wheel was located on the quarterdeck, on a platform slightly taller than the rest of the deck, that also extended all the way behind the mizzen mast to the entrance into the captain's quarters and the poop deck above. The gangways, located directly above the guns on the main deck, connected the quarterdeck to the ship's figurehead, located beneath the bowsprit, showed a woman holding a spear. Like many other Spanish ships of the time, the _Silent Mary_ had a spritsail topmast at the end of the bowsprit. The rigging of the _Silent Mary_ had three masts: the fore, the mizzen, and the main. The foremast was rigged with a fore course, a fore topsail, and a fore topgallant sail, the mainmast with a main course, a main topsail, and a main topgallant sail, and the mizzenmast with a mizzen course, a mizzen topsail, and a mizzen topgallant sail. The _Silent Mary's_ main armament consisted of seventy-six 36-pound cannons, twenty-eight on the gun deck, twenty-four on the middle deck and twenty-four on the main deck. She also carried four 36-pounder's on the quarterdeck and four 36-pounder's on the forecastle. She also had four stern chasers located beneath the captain's cabin. Four guns were mounted inside the two tower-like structures at the forecastle, two in each tower. Eight more guns were mounted inside the four towers on the quarter galleries at the back of the ship.

The fifth ship was a three-masted frigate class vessel with the name, Dauntless carried thirty-two cannons on her lower deck, thirty-two cannons on her middle deck, and thirty-two cannons on her upper deck. Six cannons were located on her stern, right below the quarterdeck, close to the Captain's cabin. She also had four cannons on the main deck near the mainmast, two cannons on the forecastle, very close to the foremast, two bow chasers, and two cannons on the quarterdeck, right behind the helm. The capstan, used to raise and lower the main sail was found on the main deck, at the mizzen mast, which is very unusually as it was normally located at the foremast. The Dauntless Wench also has five stay-sails making it easier to sail against the wind than running before the wind which would allow her travel at high speeds with and against the wind.

The final ship was named the Wicked Wench. Much like the Pearl the Wench was a three-masted hybrid of a galleon and East Indiaman. The Wicked Wench had a golden yellow hull and flew sails of pure white. The rigging of the Wicked Wench had three masts: the fore, the mizzen, and the main. The fore and main masts were rigged with a topsail, a course, and a topgallant while the mizzen had a topsail and a mizzen course. At the bow were the fore stay-sail and flying jib, anchored with the bowsprit, both used for steering. The capstan, used to raise and lower the main sail was found on the main deck, at the mizzen mast, which is very unusually as it was normally located at the foremast. The jolly boats, used for going ashore, were found here too. The gun deck, home to some of the ship's cannons, was also part of the main deck. The Wicked Wench was armed with 32 twelve-pound cannons: fourteen on the upper deck and eighteen on the lower gun deck while she had 12 chaser cannons located at her stern. On the bow however, she mounts a pair of bow chasers, each in the form of a triple-barreled demi-culverin, giving her an incredible range during a chase. Both triple guns fire nine-pound cannonballs. Each separate barrel fires individually, but the trio rotates to present a fresh barrel to fire again in the style of a Gatling gun. The empty barrel can then be reloaded for its next turn. This enables the Wench to continually fire at ships it is pursuing. When not in use, the bow chasers are concealed behind two doors. In addition the Wench was armed with 14 twelve-pounders, 2 nine-pounders, and 3 swivel guns making it one of the more weaponized vessel's of the small fleet

The blonde grinned, "Sweet, a pre-made fleet all for myself." he said as he looked at the six boat-no the six ships. Raising his hands he crossed his finger's in a cross shaped motion and gave a call of **"Shadow Clone Jutsu"** and suddenly several dozen more of the blondes appeared around him. Looking to the clones he spoke up, "Ok, i need several teams of 4 to go on board each ship and assess the damage each of them have. Don't be afraid to look in the Captain's Quarter's to see what you can find. We need to be Sea-ready yesterday." he said as his eyes hardened, "After all i have a family to avenge." he growled out in anger as he saw the face of a man he would never trust.

-Back at Marineford-

Blackbeard felt his eyes widen as he searched Whitebeard's body for his power. However it simply wasn't there, "Where is it? Where is the Gura-Gura no Mi at? I want your power you old fossil and i want it now." he growled at the corpse of his former captain. After several minutes of searching with zero success he walked back out and shook his head, "He didn't have it, it left his body the second he died." he said angrily. He looked up and spoke clearly, "I was going to give you a show like no other by taking the old man's power, but it seems he pulled a fast one on us all by expelling it out of his body. the Gura-Gura no Mi is gone, but when it reforms I will get my hands on it and the world will belong to me." he laughed.

Sengoku wouldn't have this and unleashed a shock-wave at the gloating man, "If that is your goal then i wont allow you to live any longer." he said before turning to the pirates that had come with Whitebeard, "Whitebeard Pirates, this is the only time i ever condone such things, but I am willing to ally myself to you if you help me kill this trash. In exchange for you killing this pig i will grant you your freedom as well as allow you to bury both Fire Fist Ace as well as Whitebeard with the honor they deserve." he said as they all gave battle cries and rushed at Blackbeard.

"I'd Like to see- he went to monologue only to feel his power suddenly stop flowing as he looked to his ankle to see a shackle be placed on it by Kizaru as he grinned at the man before flashing away. "Sea-stone shackles!" he gasped as he tried to turn into a shadow, only to find he couldn't.

"Don't be afraid to kill his crew either, I'll pay you their bounties as well." Sengoku stated as he launched a shock-wave at them.

With that Marshall D. Teach stood no chance as his former comrades rained their fury down on him and his crew. Marco had chose to fight Teach himself and ran him through with one of his burning fists, "For Thatch and Ace you swine." he said before he kicked him away.

Shiryu was up against Vista as well as several other member's of the division he led, and he was soon missing his head, "For pop's." he said as he stabbed the man through the brain.

Soon one after the other the rest of the Blackbeard Pirates were cut down one after the other, including the Giant they had brought with them and they all stood in front of the marines, "This war, is over!" Sengoku announced, "Send medical units to those who are wounded, i want a count of all those who died in this war. And somebody get me the money for the pirates so we can get them the hell out of here." he ordered.

-With the blonde-

He looked at the assortment of weapon's before him as he stood on the floor of the dry-dock's behind his three ships. One was a broadsword that was wide at the tip rather then the bottom and was beautiful. This was the sword of Triton. Unique among other swords, this weapon possessed a strengthened, ridged and lightened blade that narrowed down all the way to its broad steel hand-guard, a jeweled hilt. Holding far more power than meets the eye, the Sword of Triton channeled mystical unearthly powers. The legend says this infamous blade was forged by the sea deity Triton himself in the lost city of Atlantis. One of the three sapphires of Triton was embedded in this sword, granting the sword its power to bring dead matter to life. This power was used on everything associated with ships at sea, including their rigging and sails, and move according to the will of whomever wielded it. Anyone brandishing the sword would rule the ship, controlling the vessel to do his indomitable will.

The second weapon was a trident. It wasn't the typical trident one normally saw as this one was green in color. The tips of the weapon were not up to proportion and were not of equal length. It had small emeralds that decorated the entirety of the weapon that made it look like it had sat in water for a long period of time. There was a solitary Topaz that sat at the top of the weapon that glowed a golden hue when he touched it. This was the Trident of the sea god Poseidon. The weapon of a god, the Trident can be used to control the creatures of the sea, including the merfolk, as well as create thunderstorms, strong tidal waves and even powerful earthquakes.

The final weapon was a giant ornamental ax with a blade shaped like a crescent moon, similar to that of a Monk's spade. The ax also features two golden protrusions, one larger than the other, with the white tips of a spear, the longer one is in the middle at the top of the ax and the smaller one is on the opposite of the blade of the ax. The handle is dark blue and it features a golden semicircular guard with four golden spikes on it. Its design specs and distribution of weight are (likely intentionally) off: most of the weight is concentrated in the head, leaving it off balance, and even more difficult to wield than its impressive weight would already make it. On the blade itself was the name carved deeply, 'Rhitta' showing that was the weapon's name.

He sighed as he picked up the Broadsword and strapped it to his hip before he grasped the weird looking trident and strapped it to his back and then crossed the ax across it. This was going to be hard adjusting, especially seeing the memory of his clone dispelling over a letter saying the date. A date that was, if correct, haunting. 135 years, that was so much time gone. His friends, his children, grandchildren and possibly great grandchildren were all gone. He was the only one remaining of his generation. He grinned, "It just means i have to show the world just who i am, or my name isn't Naruto Uzumaki." he said with confidence. First things first.

He had to ensure his small band of ships were worthy of being placed back in the water and sailing. After that he would find member's to be in his crew. He wold make a name for himself. After all this was the new age of pirates. Finally he would... huh, he had no plan for that. Receiving the memories of his clones he nodded his head. The Dutchman as well as the Revenge were unfit for sea travel as they had holes in the keel and would need extensive repairs to the sail masts as well as the rudder's and all sort of other problems. The rest had major problem's that were so confound he didn't wanna know. The Pearl was damaged heavily for sure, but it was still intact enough to travel on the sea. Calling out order's he soon had the Pearl lowered into the water and pulled out a large scroll and channeled his chakra into the seal and soon the Revenge and the Dutchman vanished in a puff of smoke.

On the seal the kanji for 'Ship' appeared in two of the seals making him nod his head. Looking up he begun to bark out order's to the clones that now stood on the Pearl's main deck, "Get ready to set sail. Haul on the main brace! Make ready the guns!...and run out the sweeps.! Ply to windward! Get cracking, ye bloomin' cockroaches! Get those sail's down, I want full speed by the time we set off from this pile of rock, get moving you scurvy dogs." he said with a laugh. With that the clones hustled into their work and soon the dock was opened and for the first time in nearly fifty years the Black Pearl had finally set sail.

-3 weeks later-

Naruto groaned as he swayed with the water again. This was not good. He had been sailing for three weeks and so far he had not found any sort of island or civilization at all, and he was starting to lose his mind. Suddenly he heard one of his clones shout, "LAND HO!" causing him to sit up where he saw a island coming up in the distance. He sighed in relief, now he wouldn't run out of supplies and he could look into getting the rest of his ships repaired. After waiting nearly a hour he dispelled his clones when they reached the shore he braced himself as the Pearl stopped when she hit the sand and came to a sudden stop. He quickly got off and fell to his hands and weakly got up, it wasn't mentioned but he had been severely rationing his meals and had run out yesterday, where he begun to walk. Drawing the Sword of Triton he used it as a walking stick and begun to explore his surroundings.

However he didn't get very far as he collapsed. Weak from hunger and a lack of exercise had made him weaker hen he had been in years. So as he had begun to slip into unconsciousness he heard the deep voice of someone shout out, " _Law-san, he need's help."_ before he saw a light blue colored hand enter his field of vision as he fell asleep.

Nearly a hour later Trafalgar Law wiped the sweat off his brow from working on the newcomer as he had been malnourished. Not badly, but it seemed he was beginning to reach a harsher level of treatment. He walked out and saw Jinbe waiting with several other's and already knew what they were going to ask, "He's fine, just a bit malnourished from a lack of food." he said, "Given a few days of treatment as well as a good meal and he'll be right as rain." he said.

Jinbe nodded, "That's nice. What about Luffy-kun?' he asked.

Law shook his head, "No change, it's all up to him if he wants to live." he said honestly. He cleared his throat, "What of his ship, how bad was it?" he asked.

Jinbe sighed, "He's a pirate if that's what your asking." the fishman said, "His Jolly Roger was in the Captain's cabin hidden in his closet. His ship, aptly named the Black Pearl is damaged badly and would have sunk in a few weeks if he hadn't arrived here when he did. It's heavily gunned and has definitely put up a fight in battle if the amount of holes in her hull are anything to go by. I'd say he manned the gun's himself with some sort of Clone Devil Fruit ability, seeing as his ship has over fifty cannon's that are heavier then the normal one's so they have the extra 'Oomph' to them. I'd say he fought against no less then a dozen Marine ship's on his own. How he managed to outgun that many with one ship is a miracle in itself." he said.

Law and the Gorgon sister's felt their eyes widen in shock, "That many, and he's still alive?" Boa asked in shock, "How is that possible?" she asked.

Jinbe motioned for them to follow him where he led the group back to the Pearl to see the ship. Boarding the great ship he led them to the Captain's quarter's and pointed to the three weapon's on a charter desk, "See those. They aren't normal weapon's." he said.

"What do you mean?" Sanji asked him.

"They seem to be tied to the ship and the sea." he said as he picked up the Sword of Triton, "See, when i decided to see what they were capable of i saw that this sword allowed him to control the rigging and sail's of the ship and i nearly pushed the ship off the beach on accident so i haven't touched it since then." he said as he gently set the weapon back down.

"Do you think it's a weapon like Mihawk's Yuru sword?" Zoro asked him.

"It's possible, but it seems different as it give's off a feeling of the sea, much like this one." he said as he picked up Poseidon's trident. "This one scares me most." he said as he looked at the ancient weapon.

What does it do?" Boa asked him.

"This weapon, it's not supposed to exist, in fact my people had thought it was a legend." the fishman said.

"Explain, please." Law said.

"There is a legend among the Fish-men that says that there was a weapon forged by a god that tied his very power to the sea. Anything he wanted to do with the ocean the weapon made possible. Tsunami's, Sea-Quake's, control over all sea life was granted to the weapon. The water would bend to the will of the weapon, until the god got cocky with his power. Centuries later he saw what he was doing and knew he needed to repent for his crime and created the very power that so many have come to know in the Marineford war, the Gura-Gura no Mi. Sealing all his power into the fruit he died a mortal. However he had hidden his powerful weapon after freeing the creatures of the sea and hid the weapon until one worthy of it's power managed to locate it and use it for the right reason's." Jinbe said solemnly.

"What's it's name, I'm sue with a background like that it had a name." Nami stated.

"The Trident of Poseidon. A god weapon forged by the elder immortal's to give him absolute control over his domain." Jinbe said.

"How'd he come to possess it?" Chopper asked.

"I don't know. Don't ask how, i wont be able to answer." he said honestly.

"So what about the ax?" Robin questioned him.

"It's a ordinary battle ax. Forged out of solid Uru, a very valuable materiel with a special design to allow it to store his power, if he has one. It will do massive damage with a solitary strike, but it is extremely heavy, even i can't lift it." he said honestly.

Law sighed, "We can figure out more about him when he wakes up. Personally i think he wouldn't like us going through his belonging's. Let's wait and see what tomorrow brings." he said as he walked out of the room followed by the other's.

* * *

 _"STOP BLOWING HOLES IN MY SHIP!"_

* * *

"So what do we do about these item's?" Boa asked. She and the rest of the group had gotten off the Pearl and were a bit further away from the ship as they looked at some of the things he had on him. "I mean, there has to be some reason he has some odd scroll with this on it." she said as she inspected the scroll that she had unfurled. It was the scroll with his fleet inside. She turned it around and showed it to the other's

"'Ship'?" Law said as he read the Kanji on the parchment.

Jinbe shook his head, "It's probably one of those Marine Scroll's that have a secret Blueprint for a ship hidden by ink." he said, "Try Channeling your Haki through the paper, it'll reveal the design." he encouraged.

Law shrugged his shoulder's and did so. However what he, or anyone else by default, expected was for there to be a series of puffs of smoke that obscured their sights as Law unintentionally released the ships from their containment. "W- _cough-cough-_ what was that?" Law coughed out.

" _Cough-cough_ I don't know, what did you do?" Nami asked as she cleared the smoke out of her face.

"I did as i was instructed." he said as he managed to get his breathing under control, "I didn't know it would do that. Jinbe-san was that a fail-safe or something?" he asked the fishman.

Jinbe shook his head and pointed, "I don't think so." he said, "Because last time i checked Ships don't pop out of scroll's." he said shocked as he looked at the fleet of pirate ships lining the beach.

 _"WHAT!~"_ the group shouted in shock as they turned to face what Jinbe was pointing at where they saw the remaining ships Naruto had with him.

"H-how is that possible?" Boa muttered in shock.

"I-Impossible." Law muttered.

"A-Amazing..." Robin said quietly.

"I didn't think that was possible to do something like this." Nami said with wide eyes.

"Holy cow, he has a whole fleet!" Usopp cried out in shock.

"Calm down, we need to think about this." Jinbe stated.

-Meanwhile with Naruto-

Naruto was asleep with a machine pumping antibiotics into his body much like Luffy was. However he was experiencing a out of body... experience. _Marco hastily jumped up and went to assist his father, but Whitebeard wouldn't have it, "MARCO!" the pirate called out forcing his son to land, where he called out to him. Whitebeard's voice rang throughout Marineford, "STAY OUT OF THIS!" he ordered loudly._

 _"POPS!" the phoenix called out in worry._

 _"Do you hear me boy?" he demanded as he continued to look at Teach where he got ready for one last fight, "Let's finish this, Teach." he growled out._

Naruto moaned at the sight. Why did he feel so attached to someone he didn't know. As it stood the seal on the back of his neck flashed again showing the kanji for 'Receive' and he held back a growl as he saw the man named Teach gloat about his victory. However it didn't last long as his vision changed yet again.

 _"H-Hey, hold on." he gasped out as Whitebeard choked him, "Pop's, please don't. I'm your son, you wouldn't kill your own son now would you?" he begged pathetically, "Pop's, please stop." he whined._

 _Whitebeard narrowed his eyes in anger, "I thought I told you, you aren't my son." he said as he unleashed his quake on his enemy. The result was a powerful quake that threw a large cloud of dust into the air._

He actually felt glad about seeing that, but for some reason he wanted to snap the pig's neck instead. Once again his mind flashed to a different scene.

 _ **"THE ONE PIECE!~"** he roared out loudly getting everyone's attention as his voice echoed across the land, **"IS REAL!~"**_ _he roared out._

For some reason he knew he was reaching the end of these small looks into whatever he was seeing as he soon heard the large man whispered his last words in his mind, _"Forgive me... my son's..." he said as he finally passed on where his coat soon fell off to reveal a untouched back that held no scars._

With that his eyes opened. He knew who he was. He knew what he had to do. He had no choice but to get his family back together. He needed to end the Navy once and for all, for Ace, Thatch and all his boy's. Sitting up he gave a groan as he looked at his arm. Gently removing the needle he climbed out of the bed he was laying in and looked around. He noticed something peculiar about where he was, "Well it sure ain't no hospital that's for sure. Who's ship am I on?" he asked himself as he walked around the vessel.

"Hey, what are you doing out of your bed?" someone asked causing him to turn and face the speaker.

Naruto looked around before pointing to himself, "Me?" he asked.

"Well it certainly ain't Strawhat Luffy." the medic said as he walked over and begun to push him back into the bed, "Until i notify the captain you need to be in the bed. Unfortunately Captain Law isn't here as he is inspecting the ship you sailed here on." the bear said.

Naruto sat back up, "I'm fine, seriously." he said as tried to fight to get up and move around.

"No you're not. You were suffering from malnutrition and we had to heavily inject you with antibiotics to save you from further harm. You've been unconscious for the past couple of days." the bear said.

"Couple of day's! What the hell man, my ship could have been stolen and sold and that's all you say is i have been asleep for a couple day's." Naruto said with a comical visage, "For all i know i could be at some weird slave auction and you are the auctioneer." he said pointing at the estranged bear.

"I am not a auctioneer, and this is no slave auction. I am merely looking out for your health. As it stands your ship was bound and is under investigation for repairs by the captain as well as some of his companions." the bears said after calming down.

"Your selling the Pearl! You die now." he said drawing a hand back and slapping the bear across the face.

The bear growled at the blonde, "If your going to threaten someone with a death threat then don't slap them, you punch them where it hurts the most." the bears said as it punched Naruto in the gut which caused him to wheeze.

"I was just joking." the blonde gasped out, "And i thought you were supposed to be helping me not hurting me." he said as he took a deep breath.

The bear gasped, "Oh my gosh your right! I'm so sorry." he said.

Naruto bonked the bear on the head, "You don't apologize dumbass. You make sure they don't keel over and die." he said as he got up from the bed. With that he waved at the bear and vanished from sight where he reappeared outside and saw he was actually on a sub that read, "Heart Pirates" which caused him to sigh, "No class." and he walked off to look for his ship.

"Wait you want to do what now?" Law asked Jinbe

"I want to ask him if he is willing to join a alliance between us and him. With this many ships he already has the advantage power-wise. Each of the ship's are armed to the teeth with cannon's that even the Marine's have a hard time getting their hands on, and let me tell you the maker of these cannon's don't make them out of the cheap stuff like the marines do these days. Each of these cannon's are made out of high grade steel that can withstand being dropped from three-thousand feet in the air and they will still fire as if they just came off the assembly line. I'm telling you, these things can shred a ship in a few rounds." Jinbe said in a respectful tone.

Boa looked to the fishman, "Are you saying that each of these ships are armed with high quality cannon's?" she asked him.

Jinbe nodded, "Oh yeah. The only one that has a higher amount of cannon's then the Pearl is the Dauntless Wench but i think that is because she is a old school Dreadnought class ship seeing as she is armed with 96 cannon's. She along with several other's are armed with chaser cannon's that are aptly placed to deal the most damage." he said, "Though i will admit it's been a long time since i seen any ship armed with a chaser cannon since the marines created their Buster Call ship's." he admitted.

"What are chaser cannon's?" Law asked him while the other's nodded in agreement.

"Chaser cannon's are of course cannon's which are strategically placed at the bow or stern if not both to give the ship a fighting ability as they sail away or after a enemy. They were meant to keep back unnecessary people so the ship could get away if they were at the stern of the ship. if at the bow then they are usually used to pursue the prey and cripple it so they could catch up and deal the final blow." he stated.

"Wow, if that's true then why'd they go out of style?" Law asked him.

Jinbe shrugged, "Last i heard was because the Marine's created their Artillery battleship's and they could deal out more damage then a chaser cannon." he said. He really didn't know.

"So this is why I saw a giant cloud of smoke earlier is it?" a new voice said shocking them, "I guess you found the rest of the fleet then, not bad. I am curious as to how you got it out of the scroll though." the voice said causing them to turn where they saw the blonde man walking up to them from the woods.

"What are you doing out of bed?" Law asked him.

Naruto pointed to himself, "Me, oh i am all better. Thanks for the help man." he said to the captain of the Heart Pirates.

"How are you feeling?" Jinbe asked the blonde.

Naruto turned to the fishman and leaned in with a curious look on his face, "You seem familiar to me, have i met or threatened you before?" he asked Jinbe.

Jinbe shook his head, "Not that i remember. Maybe you head of me, I am Jinbe Hoshigake. I was one of the Seven Warlord's." he said introducing himself.

Naruto felt his eyes widen, "Hoshigake?" he asked getting a nod, "You wouldn't happen to know, or rather know of, a guy named Kisame Hoshigake would you?" he asked him.

Jinbe felt his eyes widen, "Yeah, he's my Great-Great-Great Grandfather. How would you know of him, he died over a century ago." he said.

Naruto smirked, "Mere detail's. However i will tell you this, you wouldn't want to fight him one on one. Man could shred armies on his own." he said seriously.

Jinbe nodded, "I heard tales of his power from my grandmother who was his granddaughter, he always-liked going for the leg's." they said together before they chuckled.

Naruto stuck a hand out, "Names Naruto Uzumaki, pleasure to meet you Jinbe." he said.

"The honor is mine Naruto-san." he said shaking his hand.

"Naruto-san, a quick question before my staff finds you." Law said gaining his attention.

"Sure, what you wanna know?" he asked Law.

"How'd you get those ship's inside the scroll?" he asked.

Naruto looked at his fleet and sighed, "It's a ancient technique that's no longer practiced. In my time Sealing was all but forgotten and it was extremely difficult to learn to a high level unless you were from the Uzumaki Clan." he said.

"What's Sealing?" Law asked him.

"Ancient Ninja technique. It basically allows us to use our imagination as a weapon or whatnot. Sealing was only limited to what we could imagine we wanted." he said.

"Ok, but that doesn't explain how you got those ship's into this tiny scroll." he said to the blonde.

Naruto shrugged, "I never was good at explaining things. Let's just say it is a special ability that only i alone possess." he said.

Jinbe nodded, "Yeah, i remember grandma-ma saying that when she was born the era of Shinobi was dying out and would be dead when i was ten. I didn't know what she meant, until now." he said, "You're the last Ninja aren't you, the one that was said to be immortal, Nanadaime Hokage. The Seventh Fire Shadow, or should i call you by your real name, Whitebeard." he said.

Law and the rest of the group looked at him like he was crazy, "Whitebeard? Didn't he die nearly a month ago?" Boa said.

Jinbe shook his head, "He never dies, for he always has a plan b, or so grandma-ma said. He would never die as long as he had a plan ready." he said. "He was said to have sealed himself away after he made a special type of clone called a "Blood Clone" which would live the same length of life as the original, even if the original died it would live on. Anyways back on track. Grandma-ma had lent a hand in making this special clone and helped hide the original away until he was needed once again. I had some old Wanted Poster's of the older Generation from Gold Roger's time and he looks like a spitting image of a young Whitebeard does. That explains so much now." he said.

Naruto smirked, "Yeah, little Alana sure wasn't one that was good at keeping secret's was she." he said with a chuckle.

"How'd you survive this long?" Boa asked in a whisper.

Naruto sighed, "It's both a blessing and a curse." he admitted, "My mother's side of the Family were said to live well into their hundred's if not longer. Add onto the fact i was given a power that boosted said Longevity and i practically became a immortal. I can still age, but it is extremely slow." he said, "From what i learned of my clones memories, he was into his second century of age. Me, I'm well into my ninth half century. Last i checked i was 358 years old which made my clone 205 when it died." he stated.

"Damn, where can i get the stuff that makes you look that good at your age?" Zoro asked him.

Naruto snored, "That's not something that can be made, it was something i was born with. And i really can't get rid of it even if i wanted to. My age ended a long time ago, my friends are all gone, wife and children as well as grandchildren are all dead. I am literally a walking relic of a forgotten era." he said.

"That sounds like something Whitebeard, or rather, your clone said before he tried to bring down Marineford." Jinbe stated.

Naruto nodded his head, "I know what it said. Was it something like, 'Make no mistake. I'm a relic of a bygone era. Long have i sailed, but no ship can carry me into the new age.' or was it something different?" he asked.

Jinbe shook his head with wide eyes, "No, those were the exact word's he used before he nearly brought down Marineford." he said.

"Wait a second, if your the original, then does that mean you ate the Gura-Gura no Mi?" Chopper asked him.

Naruto shook his head, "Not really. The first Devil Fruit i ate was called the Mohō-Mohō no Mi, or in simple term's the Imitation fruit. The only Devil Fruit that can copy other Devil Fruit Power's and is not classified as a Paramecia, Zoan, or a Logia Class Devil Fruit as it is literally a unknown Devil Fruit. Not only that but it also allows me to eat other Devil Fruits without any backlash effects from doing so. It's a Legendary Fruit that many would consider the Original Devil Fruit or what would make it known as the God Fruit. Now if your asking what happened to the Gura-Gura no Mi, yes i ate it when my clone forced it out of his body where it was sent to me through a seal and i ate it." he said.

"So how many Devil Fruit Abilities have you copied?" Zoro asked him.

Naruto shrugged, "Several. I don't like giving out my secret's, it's a old habit of mine so you'll have to forgive me." he said.

"It's alright, i kinda get where you're coming from." Zoro said.

"Thank's for understanding." Naruto said where Zoro waved it off.

"Hey, you didn't answer this, but what do you want to do with your fleet?" Usopp said.

"Oh, the fleet? Well i don't know what to do with it honestly. I figured i would repair them and eventually gather enough people to work them while i kept the Pearl for myself and the crew i was with." he said.

Zoro and Sanji smirked at each other, "Well why don't you join our crew then?" Sanji asked him.

Naruto looked at him, "Not yet." he said with a shake of his head.

"Why not?" Chopper asked him.

"I need to avenge my boy." he said.

"Your son? Didn't you say he died long ago?" Jinbe asked him where the other's nodded in agreement.

Naruto shook his head, "Not that son, the one that the bastard that used Lava killed... Ace." he said with a growl.

"Akainu? He's potentially the most powerful person in the world, and you want to fight him?" Law stated.

"Yes. And when i fight him, the world will know my wrath for my son. And when he dies, i will extract his Devil Fruit and consume it in front of the world and tell them my plan. I will bring about a new age by bringing down the so called system of justice. The marines pride themselves on justice and yet they allow slavery, rape, and kidnapping to happen with the ones doing it get off Scott free. If that is their ideal justice then i will show them my ideal justice, and i will destroy them all." he said deadly serious.

The group was silent as they heard this. Law gulped at this declaration, "If that's the case then how are you going to do it, seeing as the war is over and all." Jinbe asked.

"The Black Pearl will take me to Marineford. I'll have some clones guard her while i take them out with the one power they feared most, the Gura-Gura no Mi." he said with a growl.

"With it as damaged as it is, it wouldn't stand a chance." Jinbe scoffed.

"Give me three days and the Pearl will be good as new. All i need is a few tree's to cut apart." he said as he crossed his finger's in a... cross. Several pop's later a dozen clones appeared before they vanished into the forest.

"Was that the power of the Clone-Clone Fruit?" Usopp asked.

Naruto shook his head, "Nah, that was something i learned when i was a kid." he said truthfully.

"I wanna learn how to do that." the swordsman said with a pout.

"You can, your just not ready for it." Naruto said as he stood up, "If you'll excuse me, i have a fleet to repair so i can raid Marineford and raze it to the ground." he said as he walked away.

"Do you think he was serious?" Sanji asked.

"Bout what?" Zoro asked him.

"What he said, about razing Marineford to the ground. It would be extremely easy with how much damage it received the first time around from his clone." Sanji said.

Zoro shrugged, "Don't really know, but he has the look of determination in his eyes." he said.

It was just as Naruto said. Three days would pass before the Black Pearl was back to full capacity and was fully repaired. Naruto was leaving a literal army of clones behind so they could finish up on the rest of the ship's. Naruto looked to the Strawhat Pirates, "I know i haven't spoken to any of you these past few days with me working on the Pearl. However that doesn't mean i haven't watched over you guy's. Ya'll are like my boy's when we lived on the Moby Dick, full of life and freedom. And it is that freedom that i want to protect." he said, "I am going to Marineford alone, and i will return one way or another." he said as several dozen clones pushed the Pearl back into the water.

Giving a jump he performed a back flip and landed on the figurehead of the ship, "We will meet again, and when we do i hope to see everyone with those smiles on their faces." he said as he walked to the Helm. Looking to the clone he nodded his head, "Set course for Marineford, we have a rendezvous with a lava man." he ordered before he ordered the rest of the clones to get the sails down so they could reach full speed. It took about six hour's to reach the Gates of Justice, but it was reaching nighttime. He growled in annoyance, "I can't work like this, especially at night. However, with the sky like this i have the advantage." he said as he created several hundred clones, "Get my ship over that wall." he ordered them loudly, "And don't alert those pansy ass marines." he said afterwards.

It took the better part of two hour's but eventually they got the Pearl over the wall where she now begun to make way towards Marineford. Naruto begun issuing out his order's, "Load the gun's, all heavy with full powder. Extra shot's per cannon. I want to leave a message that i want them to remember." he declared as his clones scrambled about. He looked to a group of clones, "Douse the torches." he commanded as he turned back to the bow, "We run in, silent." he said as the torches were put out one by one until the Black Pearl was concealed by the night. Forming the Ram handseal he called on his Chakra, **"Water Style, Hidden Mist Jutsu"** he intoned as he called out a thick fog.

With the lights out and the fog it seemed to make the Black Pearl something out of a horror story. Add on to the fact her sails hadn't been repaired made it even more believable. Sailing past the battleship's he silently entered the bay where the remain's of the Moby Dick sat. Passing by he gently pat the hull that remained above the water, 'Fear not old friend. They will be avenged tonight." he whispered to the once glorious ship before he pulled out a large Scroll and scribbled a large seal on it and placed his hand on it, **"Seal"** he intoned and the Moby Dick vanished in a puff of smoke that didn't set off any alarms thankfully.

-Meanwhile-

Vice Admiral Smoker sighed as he saw the fog coming in, "Great, it's going to be one of those night's ain't it?' he grumbled to himself. He hated it when the weather become like this, couldn't predict whether or not a enemy would come and get ya.

Tashigi looked to her superior, "Smoker-san what's wrong?' she asked him.

Smoker waved her worries off, "Oh it's nothing Tashigi-san. Just the weather is offsetting me." he said politely.

"I see." she said, "It does seem strange that up until several minutes ago that the weather was so nice, now it's like a bog has appeared out of nowhere." she said in agreement.

"That's why i don't like it, an enemy could come out of nowhere and ambush you. Keep a eye open, something's coming. Don't ask me how i know, it's a gut feeling i have right now." he told her and she nodded her head.

Naruto held up a hand while the clones prepared for battle. With a swipe of his hand, the clones begun to ignite the fuses on the cannon's. Let reek havoc and let loose the dog's of war. Or something like that. With the resounding explosion's of the cannon's Naruto's Vendetta War had begun. Tashigi heard the thumping and looked around curiously, "What was that, firework's?" she asked.

Smoker seen the flashes from the bay and tackled Tashigi, "Cannon-fire, get down!" he screamed as one cannon smashed into a wall nearby.

"Smoker-san, what's going on? Who's attacking?" Tashigi asked frantically.

"I'll give you three guesses, but two of them don't count." he said as he climbed to his feet, "All hands to battle station's!" he ordered the lower grade officer's.

"Ready the hook's!" Naruto ordered his clone's, "Now!" he ordered his clones who threw them and hooked them onto the wall, "Reel her in, and secure the Pearl." he ordered his clone's. Jumping off the Pearl he landed on the Water and ran towards the wall and jumped over it where he landed in front of several Marines. Grasping the Trident of Poseidon he slammed it on the ground creating a powerful shockwave of saltwater that threw them away. With that his battle begun.

Smoker seen the blonde man run across the water and made landfall where he drew a weird weapon and slammed it on the ground which blasted some of the men away and growled. Turning into smoke he flew at the man with high speeds, only to be shocked when the man grabbed him by the throat and choke slammed him to the ground, "Logia class devil fruit user of the Smoke-Smoke Fruit. Powerful in it's own right, but against me it's nothing." he said as he used his chakra to create a seal on the man, **"Extract"** he intoned where Smoker gave a cry of pain as a shaped begun to take form above his chest. A shape Smoker knew all to well, a devil fruit which he had consumed when he was younger.

The fruit was apple shaped with green swirls. The fruit itself was a grey-ish silver color and could easily fit into someone's palm. Smoker was gasping in shock, "H-H-How did you..." he went to ask where the man smirked, "That's for me to know, and for you to wish you knew." the man said before he grabbed the fruit and put it in his pocket before he grabbed his Trident and stabbed it down on Smoker's gut where he screamed in pain. It wasn't a fatal wound as he avoided his insides for the most part.

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Oh shut up wuss, it was just a stab wound." he said before he lashed his hand down and knocked the man out.

"SMOKER-SAN!" Tashigi cried out as she watched the man apparently extract her superior's devil fruit and then wound him by stabbing him in the gut. Was such a thing possible? To extract a devil fruit from the original owner while they still breathed... it was a nightmare for the young woman. However as she was asking this a cannon crashed into the wall underneath under her and the placed where she was standing on fell where she gave a cry of fear as she fell. Landing in the water below she came up coughing and spluttering as she looked around, only to be hit on the head by a rock where her consciousness fled her.

A clone had seen this and growled as he jumped over board and immediately felt the effect's of the saltwater on his body as he begun to sink. Luckily for him however he, the original that is, had placed seals on his body that negated this weakness and allowed him to swim though he wouldn't be able to use his devil fruit power's. Grabbing her he surfaced with a whoosh of water and used his chakra to walk up the side of the Black Pearl as another Cannon fired into a wall with a powerful explosion. Ignoring the fighting he took her into the captain's quarter's and laid her on the bed and saw her head was bleeding from where she was struck on the head.

Not only that, she also looked extremely familiar to him. Like someone he knew when he was a kid. Shaking that off he stood back up and went back outside to help with the battle. To be honest the clone didn't know why it saved her when she was a enemy, it was as if something compelled him to do it and he couldn't ignore it. Back with the original Naruto he batted away a group of marines with the trident and then slammed it on the ground shaking the island, "Bring me Akainu." he demanded angrily. So far he had met and extracted several Devil Fruit's from Marine's. He didn't care who they were, if they had a Devil Fruit he took it.

Sensing a familiar presence he turned around and pushed a fist away from the back of his skull that would have made a normal man fall unconscious. He grinned at the sight of his old acquaintance, "Oh, Gar-Gar it's you, hey." he said cheerfully before he realized something, "Man you got old." he said as he looked at Garp the Hero.

Garp however froze when he heard that nickname, "There's only one person in the world that would call me that, and he went missing nearly fifty years ago." he said as he looked to Naruto, "Who are you?" he asked him.

Naruto grinned, "Oh come on Gar-Gar, surely you remember me don't you. After all i did introduce you to your wife." he said with a grin.

Garp gave a blank face, yep that was him alright. He simply turned around and walked away, "I don't know you." he said ignoring Naruto call out to him to come back.

Sengoku grumbled to himself angrily. There had better be a good reason he was being woke up so late at night. He was not a morning person... Nope, not one little bit at all... Grabbing his door he swung it open to see a young Marine standing at his door shaking, "What is it?" he demanded.

"F-Fleet Admiral, someone's attacking us." he stuttered out.

"What!" he exclaimed, "When the hell did this start, and why wasn't i woken sooner?" he demanded as he rushed out of his room in his sleep wear.

"We didn't want to bother you until it was deemed that the one who was attacking became a true threat as we figured we could get rid of him. However that changed when he begun to extract the Devil Fruits out of the higher ranking officer's." he said to Sengoku.

Sengoku stopped when he heard that. How was it possible to extract a Devil Fruit from a person. The only way to get a devil fruit from someone is if they were dead. However... "What?!" he shrieked at the captain.

"That's not all sir, report's are coming in that whoever is ordering this attack is sailing a black ship with black sail's and he is using the sea to fight for him." the man stated.

"The Poseidon, he's back." he said in disbelief. The only reason he knew this was because only one person could use saltwater to fight with, and then extracted Devil Fruit's. He looked to the man, "Give me the description." he ordered.

"12 foot plus, Blonde hair that reaches past the shoulder's. From report's that have been gathered he has blue eyes. It is unknown how good of control he has over his weapon." he said.

Sengoku ran back into his room and went to a specific poster before he grabbed it and ripped it off where he looked at it. The poster said, **"Wanted: Dead or Alive; Naruto 'Poseidon' Uzumaki"** and then it went to list his bounty. He scurried back outside and shoved the poster in the man's face, "Is this the man?" he demanded.

The captain nodded his head, "Yes-sir, it's the exact same man." he stated.

Sengoku growled at this and begun to run down the hall to three specific room's of the Staff Administration, seeing as their houses were destroyed, to see if they were there. Banging on the door's he forced them open and called out, "Kuzan! Akainu! Kizaru! Get up. We are being attacked." he roared out.

Akainu and Kizaru stumbled out of their rooms and looked to him sleepliy, "What seems to be the problem, Sengoku-san." Kizaru asked sleepily.

"Yeah, i was having a good night until you interrupted." Akainu said as a feminine voice called him back to his bed showing he was indeed having sex since he was in a robe.

"Where's Aokiji?" he demanded.

"Don't know, he said something about visiting his mother when the war was over." Kizaru said in his usual voice.

Sengoku growled, "Well two is fine. Get dressed the island is under attack by a man that even i couldn't best." he said.

"Where is this intruder, i will burn him to nothingness." Akainu said.

Sengoku snorted, "This is the one person you don't want to fight on your own. It'll take all three of us to fight against him. Go all out from the start or he'll end you." he ordered as he raced out of the building in his skivvies.

Naruto was having the greatest time of his life in over fifty years. He gave a laugh as he blocked a giant's blade with his palm, "Not bag big guy, but you'll have to do better then that." he said as he shoved the giant back where he swirled the trident around and thrust it at the giant which sent a large blast of water at him where he was sent tumbling into the sea. He sudden;y felt his danger senses going off and ducked as a flash of light zoomed past his head where it crashed into a wall. Scratching the back of his head he walked over and saw a man wearing yellow pajama's dusting himself off, "Hey man, are you ok?" he asked the man.

"Oh I'm fine." he said in a extremely laid back tone that made him wonder if he was smoking something. The man pointed at Naruto, "The question is, will you be fine." he said as he shot a burst of light from his finger's which Naruto easily dodged.

"Ah, the Light-Light Fruit. Logia Class with only one weakness besides seawater and Seastone. Speed." he said as he held up a hand, "And you shouldn't have used it when you fought me boy." he said as his fingertip glowed a golden color showing his power was copied.

"How is that possible?" Kizaru questioned him.

"This is my Devil Fruit, the Mimic-Mimic Fruit that allows me to use any Devil Fruit ability at will once i have seen it. Unfortunately, you had to fight me with Sengoku and that man sneaking up behind me, which is a no no. Especially after what you did to my boy." he said turning around to Sengoku.

"What do you mean 'Your boy' Poseidon? We haven't seen you in over fifty to sixty years. I thought you were dead so i couldn't claim the bounty on your head. Last i heard you didn't even have a son." Sengoku stated.

"Wrong-o." he stated as he waved a finger at the man before he formed another handseal, **"Henge"** he called out before he was obscured by a cloud of smoke, "Gurararara, are you sure about that." a all to familiar voice told them as a large hand blew the dust away to reveal something that came out of a nightmare.

"N-No way. It's impossible." Sengoku said as he saw a ghost from his nightmare.

"It's not true... it can't be. I saw you die standing on your feet." Akainu stated in fear. For the first time he actually felt like running away, especially since this was the only person to ever harm him in a fight.

"Oh shit." Kizaru muttered.

"Gurararara what makes you say that brat?" 'Whitebeard' questioned, "After all, you did ram your fist through my son's gut and burned him from the inside out." the giant man growled in anger which begun to cause the ground to shake, "Then you had the audacity to call me a loser for letting my boy's escape so i could die for them." he said as he hefted the Trident up into the air, "Let me tell you now, I AM NO LOSER!" he roared as he slammed the weapon of the sea god on the ground causing the ground to shake powerfully. Raising the trident once more he punched it out at the three men which launched a wave of seawater at them as they stumbled around.

"S-Seawater?" Sengoku gasped out as he felt his power waver. He didn't get to ponder this as he was suddenly grasped around the throat by a angry ghost, "I'll let you live since you saved Garp whom we both respect and he raised Ace. However, if we meet again, you die." he said as he threw the man away where he crashed into a wall and was crushed under the weight of a large wall falling on him. Turning back to the two admiral's he grinned darkly as he released his transformation, "Let's get this over, brat's." he said as he spun his trident in his hand.

* * *

Akainu gave a yell as he ran forward. His power's may have been weakened, but he wouldn't stop. All pirates were scum of the earth, and if this guy was telling the truth then he was the worst. However what he didn't expect was for Naruto to grab him by the fist and simply toss him over his shoulder like he was a sack of potatoes, "Is that all you've got magma brat?" he asked as he leaned out of the way of a light beam. He sighed as he turned back around and held up his hand and conjured up a spear of light, "Your not needed right now light switch." he said as he hurled it at Kizaru who dodged it, only to be kicked in the stomach and sent flying into a wall with a explosion, "I have a date with a magma brat that your not part of." he said as he turned around.

Akainu slowly got to his feet and stumbled around. It seems he wasn't back to his full strength if he was caught of guard like that. A hand grabbed him by the back of the neck, "Hello magma brat." Naruto's voice spoke in his ear.

"P-Poseidon..." Akainu said with a grunt as Naruto thrust his knee into the man's gut.

"No, you don't have the right to speak. Not after the shit you pulled, especially for my son." Naruto spoke harshly.

Akainu summoned his Lava, "Well then, if that's the case we should skip the formalities and head straight to your funeral then." he said with a grin.

Naruto grinned darkly and suddenly his body begun to release vast amount's of volcanic power from his body, "You really think i came here with the intent to destroy Marineford like this?" he asked the now shocked admiral, "I came here to sink it and all it's inhabitant's to the bottom of the ocean. And it wont change a damn thing since i hold the true power of the sea." he said to the man, "Do you feel it?" Naruto asked as he held up his hand which now had a all to familiar white bubble around it, "The power to destroy this speck of dirt in my right hand is itching, and it's bad." Naruto said, "When you are beaten and can't move, I'm shoving my fist through your fucking chest, and this is after i take your Devil Fruit from you. And once i have it, I'm delivering it to my sons along with your corpse." he said as he released the bubble.

"It's not over til i say it's over!" Akainu yelled as he ran towards Naruto.

The blonde simply smirked before he waved the trident and splashed his lava coated body with his biggest weakness which sent him flying away where he crashed into a wall. Naruto continued to spray him with seawater as he walked forward, not caring that his clones were taking out other marine Devil Fruit User's were crying out for the admiral to fight back even when they knew he couldn't, "It's not mentioned, but this is indeed the Trident of Poseidon the sea god who is father to king Neptune of the Fish-men of the sea. It is literally the only weapon that'll allow a Devil Fruit user to swim in the sea if they have it on their back's, and the only weapon that his heir will ever wield."Naruto said as he approached the man who was spluttering.

"I still haven't found this heir yet, but it is thanks to that, that I am here drowning you with the biggest weakness you have." he said nonchalantly. Reaching out he grabbed the man by the throat and lifted him up into the air, "And if you think I'm wrong then, well your wrong." he said as he slammed the coughing man into the ground by the throat and summoned a quake bubble, "This is for Ace you bastard." he growled as he unleashed it on the man which shook the island.

Garp was not having a good day. First he had to fill out all that paperwork, and now his home was being attacked by that annoyance Naruto Uzumaki who even now was still following him around in the form of a clone. "Come on Gar-Gar it' your old buddy Naruto, speak to me man. What did i do that made you hate me?" he asked.

Garp felt his eyebrow twitch. He wasn't going to answer that devil. Nope, no he wasn't. And still Naruto nagged his ear off, "OH SHUT UP WILL YOU! IF YOU HADN'T SLEPT WITH MY DAUGHTER I WOULDN'T CONSIDER YOU THE WORST MAN IN THE WORLD, AND YET YOU DID." he screamed at the man.

Naruto's clone recoiled a bit, "How was i supposed to know she was your daughter, she look's nothing like you." he said.

"SHE LOOKS JUST LIKE HER MOTHER HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL WHO HER PARENT'S WERE?" Garp yelled.

"Obviously you don't know her mother well enough." the clone said with crossed arms before it felt it's eyes widen at what it said and it slapped it's hand's over its mouth, "I wasn't supposed to say that." he said as he went white.

Garp was livid, no he was furious. This man... " **WHO'S RITA'S FATHER!"** he bellowed in the clone's face which caused his hair to be blown back.

The clone shook its head to clear the ringing in its ear's, "Last i checked it was you, but in this day and age, could be anyone." he said.

Garp gave a yell as he pulled a gun out of his pants, a 12 gauge automatic at that, and begun to chase after the clone as he unleashed a seemingly endless sea of rounds at the clone, "I DON'T CARE, DIE DEFILER OF DAUGHTER'S!" he yelled at the running clone who laughed at his old friend.

"JUST BE GLAD I SLEPT WITH RITA THE ONE TIME MAN, AND THIS WAS AFTER THE FACT I SLEPT WITH SANDRA TOO!" the clone yelled.

The clone yelped as a shot whizzed past his head. Garp however was seeing red now and waves of steam were pouring out of his ear's, " _"I'LL KILL YOU! YOU SLEPT WITH SANDRA!"_ he yelled at the clone.

"IT WAS LONG BEFORE I INTRODUCED THE TWO OF YOU, IT DOESN'T MATTER RIGHT NOW!" the clone yelled as he ran from the raging vice admiral.

 _"YES IT DOES, THAT WAS MY WIFE!"_ Garp yelled in faux anger as he shot another round off at the clone. Ah it was good to have his friend back. Even if he was a defiler of daughter's, and apparently wives too, he was still a good friend one could trust up until the end. Ah memories. The marines who watched as the clone run from the angered Garp they didn't know whether to laugh or scratch their head's in confusion.

Akainu grunted as Naruto launched a fist into his gut before bringing his elbow down on his spine driving him into the ground. Naruto drew his leg back and kicked the admiral in the face and sent him rolling across the ground. Naruto reached down and grabbed the magma brats foot and hefted his body over his shoulder's, and with a grunt slammed him to the ground with no mercy. As Akainu cratered the ground he coughed up blood, and Naruto didn't let up as he sent a wave of water at him to once again weaken his power's. With no mercy Naruto grabbed him by the throat and slammed him into a wall and begun to brutally beat his gut's with his fists to the point Akainu begun to cough up blood.

Drawing his fist back Naruto sent it into Akainu's face and sent him through the wall to the outside of a building. Finally seeing that his enemy was beaten he reached down and grabbed his collar and hoisted him to his feet, "Last i heard the reaper was calling your name. So tell me magma brat, do you have any final words?" he asked as he lifted him off his feet.

Akainu gave a cough and spat out blood, "Fuck you, and your crew of murdering brat's too." he said weakly.

Naruto lowered the once powerful man down and drove his knee into the man's groin, "No, fuck you. Your a murderer with no conscience or sense of moral for those who need it." he said as he leaned down and whispered into the man's ear, "Say hello to Teach when you get to hell, he'll be joining you if he isn't already there." he said as he tossed the man back. It was only then did Akainu realize where he was, at the bay where the Pearl was at. With a splash the man landed in the water, and due to him having ate a devil fruit he was no longer able to swim either. It didn't matter as he didn't even know how to swim to begin with seeing as the clone was waiting for him underwater to claim his Devil Fruit and snap his neck just in case.

Naruto then got into a stanch everyone at Marineford was all to familiar with,"T-That stance!" a marine cried out in shock.

"It can't be... no, it's not true." another cried out.

"This ends now." Naruto said as he lashed out and cracked the air which released a wave of energy which sent the marines flying away. It was lucky that none of their families had returned or else they would have been hurt. He gave a laugh as some stupid vice admiral ran at him with a sword and batted him away with his foot. He grinned when he got the memories of a clone that had been sent to the bottom of the sea. With that his goal was accomplished, it was time to go. "I thank you for your time gentlemen, but it is time i bid you adieu. I have gotten what i wanted." he said.

"You're not going anywhere." a voice called as Vice Admiral Momonga landed in front of him.

Naruto snorted, "Says who, you?" he asked as he raised his hands into the air and curled his finger's, "Fear not the storm, but the aftershock's." he said confusing the man before he felt his eyes widen as Naruto raked his hands down slowly causing the entire island to tilt to a ridiculous degree to the point it was practically forcing everyone to stabbed their swords into the ground so they wouldn't fall into the raging sea. Naruto however took this as his chance and vanished in a flash of yellow where he appeared on the Black Pearl's deck. Cutting the lines to the hooks he ordered the clones to fire all cannon's one last time before he had the Black Pearl withdraw in victory.

As he sailed away a clone walked up to him with a Devil Fruit in had. The Devil Fruit was a curious one, but it was one he recognized all to well, after all it killed his son. The Magu-Magu no Mi, or Mag-Mag Fruit. It was a a fruit that took the shape of a bushel of grapes that glowed a orange and black color and they gave off an impressive heat as well(1). He smirked as he seen the Devil Fruit that caused him so much pain, and gave a laugh when he saw a clone walk forward with a chest filled with a assortment of Devil Fruit's, nearly 100 in total, where it was placed down in front of him.

With her sail's down they made quick timing to the Gate of Justice where Naruto had a army of clone's force the door open by...'lightly' hitting it with the power of the Gura-Gura no Mi. The wall stood no chance and was obliterated to the point they had a hole with enough room for a vast fleet of pirates to go through if they wished, enough for well over 50 ship's. With nothing in her way the Black Pearl sailed off into the night unseen and unharmed.

-The next morning-

Naruto was rather comfortable. After he had ensured that no battleship's had pursued the pearl late into the night he had crawled into his bed and fell asleep as the Black Pearl made her way to the island of Amazon Lily where he agreed to meet up with the Strawhat Pirates. Rolling over he buried his face deeper into his pillow and sighed in contentment. However a embarrassed 'eep' caused him to frown in his slumber. Pillow's don't squeak in embarrassment. Squeezing his pillow with his right hand he heard a feminine moan before a squeak of embarrassment once again. He groaned as he opened his eyes and saw a familiar visage of on Tashigi who had a red face as she looked to the hand that squeezed her pert breast.

'P-please stop." she asked him politely.

Naruto sat up, "Sorry about that." he said tiredly, "I forgot that my clone's saved you last night when you fell into the water." he said as he rubbed his eyes. Oh yeah, he remembered her alright.

Tashigi sat up and moved a bit away from the pirate, "I-it's fine. A simple mistake." she said before looking around her, "Were am I?" she asked him.

Naruto climbed out of his bed, "On board my ship, the _Black Pearl."_ he told her.

Tashigi felt her eyes widen, "The _Black Pearl_? The same one that is said to be the fastest ship ever built and cursed by the forgotten god a century ago?" she asked him.

Naruto quirked a brow, "Not really, my old friend captained her nearly a century ago and left her to me when he died. I had to do extensive maintenance to get her back to her former glory." he said before he realized something, "You know, you're pretty calm for a marine being on a pirate vessel." he stated.

Tashigi looked sheepish, "Sorry, it's just I am a bit of a geek when it comes to these thing's." she said.

Naruto widened his eyes, "Holy shit, your a Haruno!" he exclaimed. He recognized the brainiac tenacity now.

Tashigi looked to him, "How'd you know that?" she asked him.

Naruto grinned, "Believe it or not i once knew a woman named Sakura Haruno. She became Sakura Uchiha when she married by best friend Sasuke. They had a daughter named Sarada, but i digress as that was forever ago. Anyway's Sakura had a little brother who wasn't well know as he was a son of rape-gasp- but he ended up becoming one of he greatest warrior's from my home. I honestly didn't think i'd meet his descendant like this." he said grinning.

Tashigi gulped, she hadn't known her ancestor was a child of rape. Nevertheless she nodded her head, "Well it's nice to meet you... uh..." she didn't even get his name.

Naruto felt his own eyes widen before he chuckled in embarrassment, "Oh my bad, names Naruto Uzumaki. Though i am pretty sure they called me a different name back at Marineford back in the day." he said.

"Tashigi, Tashigi Haruno." she said as they shook hand's.

"Well Tashigi-san, i must say i am extremely impressed when i say that you are pretty calm for one in your position, then again so was your ancestor." he chuckled out.

Tashigi shrugged, "I guess it is either be compliant or risk getting thrown in the brig." she said.

"And you would be wise to stay that way, especially with me. I don't like you marines. I respect you guy's for you idea of wanting to protect the innocent people, but you have a twisted way of doing it, but then again that respect is thrown out the window when you allow atrocities to befall them as well." he said standing up.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked as she climbed out of the bed and followed him out onto the deck of the Pearl only to be ignored by the man.

"Make way for the boss." a voice called out startling Tashigi where she saw what appeared to be a army of the man.

"What the-Tashigi gasped only to feel a hand on her shoulder where she looked up to see Naruto standing there.

He looked at her, "It's fine, they're just Shadow Clones. They won't hurt you and they pop after a good hit." he said as he walked past her where he walked up a staircase to the wheel, "Make way for Sphinx, full speed to the sail and don't let up until we get there." he ordered the clone standing at the wheel.

"Aye boss, to sphinx." he said as he sharply turned the wheel to the right before stopping it.

"What's in Sphinx?" she asked him.

Naruto turned back to face her, "The answer to your question's." he say's.

-Meanwhile-

Marco woke up and felt great. Why, because the moment he stepped out of his cabin he was handed a paper that read **"Marineford attacked. Poseidon return's and extract's revenge on Marine's for Death of old ally Whitebeard. Akainu defeated and killed in combat by Naruto 'The Poseidon' Uzumaki."** which made him laugh out loud where word soon spread around the ship about the man named 'Poseidon' which made the remaining member's of the Whitebeard Pirates greatly respect the man. They had theories about him, seeing as the old man never spoke of him unless he had a theory himself, where he was unable to arrive at the battle to help save Ace. First was he was too far away that he couldn't reach them on time. Two was he didn't want to take part of the battle and when he heard about the old man dying he waited for them to lower their guards so he could attack. Final was that he was just bored.

"I like this guy already." Jozu said as he leaned back against the wall.

His comrade and brother in all but blood Vista snorted, "I'll say. Any man that can take down a man with a devil fruit like Akainu deserves the respect. Especially if he used his own two hands to do it." he stated.

"Pop's would be glad for it." Curiel said solemnly causing his brother's in arms to go silent.

However it didn't last long as one of the former commander's of Whitebeard named Izo walked up, "Hey, now is not the time to fell bad. It's time to celebrate a victory for Pop's and Ace now as they can rest in peace." he said getting cheer's from his family.

With that their party begun. Atmos looked to Marco as he swallowed a jug of beer, "Hey Marco gotta question for you." he said as he walked up to the man.

Marco smiled as he swallowed some alcohol, "Yeah sure, what is it?" he asked in return.

"Do you think we should meet up with this guy and find out what his motive's are? I mean we never even heard of this guy much unless pop's talked bout him in thought or until we seen the paper." he said.

Marco hummed in thought, "I don't think it would hurt, but we need to take precaution's and bring everyone with us when we do, and I am talking about everyone. All our allies, all our family will be there when we meet this guy. If he is strong enough to take on someone like Akainu and kill him with what sound's like ease, then we need to be prepared." he said to his fellow commander.

Atmos nodded his head, "We best get busy sending word out to the rest of the family then." he said.

-With Naruto; 15 day's later:

Naruto sighed as he walked down the gangway with Tashigi following him. He was sending clones to the market to get supplies as well as some other stuff for the Pearl, mainly black sail patches and black paint to fix her up to where she was good as new, while he and Tashigi explored the island. The young officer looked around in awe at the island as it was more beautiful then she imagined, "It's so beautiful." she said in wonder.

"And it will remain that way if i have anything to say about it." Naruto said as he led her through the woods.

"So where are we heading, I mean you wouldn't lead somewhere without a reason would you?" she asked him.

Naruto shook his head, "No i wouldn't. However you need to see what i am showing you to understand why i hate the World Government." he said, "This island used to go by the name of Wave before it was changed to Sphinx nearly 186 years ago. Back then i was still a warrior for my people, and i was someone they loved idolizing." he said to her.

Tashigi felt her eyes widen in shock, "186 years ago, you lived that long?" she asked him.

Naruto shook his head at that, "No, i have lived longer then that. What i meant was that back then this island was a place anyone could come to before the Heavenly Dragon's took over and begun demanding payment for protection. When the island of Wave wouldn't hand it over, they had marines come and destroy the town just to set a example. After that the island was in a state of poverty for nearly 80 year's, which mind you ended nearly eight years ago. They are now getting back on their feet, and it is how Whitebeard begun his life as a Pirate so he could help his home get out of this debt." he told the astonished Tashigi.

"I had no idea it was like that." she muttered as she looked around to see the scowls of the islander's as they looked at her. She didn't know it was that bad, or that he was that old. He was good looking for a man of his age.

"Pirates... Slaves... Human shops... Against the "purity" of the "upper classes" that makes up the World Nobles, the people that are called 'villains of the world' look positively humane in comparison. It's because the world's in the hands of scum like them that it's all screwed to hell... I mean, we pirates aren't the not the nicest of guys at times, but at least we're honest about it." Naruto said to her.

Tashigi grasped her arms and shivered, "I wish i had known." she said as she stopped when she bumped into Naruto. She looked up to him, "Why'd you stop?" she asked as she walked around him and saw him smiling. Turning she saw a sight she never thought she would see. Sphinx's, lot's of them, were lounging around with pleased faces as people ignored them and even loved on them as if they were part of a family, "W-What is this?" she asked silently. Sphinx's were supposed to be a endangered species that were down to the last edges of their survivor's.

"This is something that the Great Pirate Whitebeard was trying to protect." Naruto said as he kneeled down, "Sphinx's are a endangered species as those damned World Nobles like hunting them for their fur's and fang's or other thing's that can be used for their healing properties so they can prolong their stingy lives. My persona as Whitebeard set up a humanitarian aide program and worked on a way to help restore their number's to where they used to be. I helped make this hidden area of the island when i found out they were endangered. Sphinxes aren't dangerous being's, just misunderstood." he said to her softly, "Now do you understand why some Pirates become the way they do?" he asked her.

Tashigi had tears in her eyes, "-I-I do." she sobbed.

Naruto turned her to face him, "If that's the case, then join me. It'd be a shame if you died out here, Tashigi. If you want to wreak havoc on the sea, bear my name on your back and go wild as much as you like! Become a member of my family, a family we will make grow together!" Naruto said as he held a hand out to her. It was time to rebuild his family, even if he had to start at the bottom of the barrel, not that it would be like that long.

-With the Whitebeard Pirates and their allies-

Marco looked at his allies that had did their best to try and save Ace from his execution, "I'm sure you've all heard by now, the man who killed our brother and friend Ace, is dead." he started, "And it appear's it was done by a old friend of Pop's that did it, Naruto 'Poseidon' Uzumaki, the supposed lord of the ocean." he said to them getting nod's out of some.

"So what's the plan Marco-kun?' Elmy asked the man.

Marco took a deep breath, "We want to find out his motive's. We know he killed Akainu for revenge on him killing Ace and having a part in Pop's death, but other then that we know nothing of him. That's why we all sailed here so we could meet up together and go search for him. If he want's to join us, or have us join him, then we will do so. However with Pop's gone we need a leader. From what I read in the paper as well as heard from Pop's, he has a Devil Fruit that allows him to copy and use Other Devil Fruit power's and even eat other Devil Fruit's with no backlash one would experience if they ate two and died. We will claim all our former territories back and pledge ourselves to him if that's the case." he said getting nod's of agreement from his family.

"Well let's get going, we can't sit around all day and do nothing." Whitey Bay, another subordinate captain of Whitebeard's, said with a smile. Roar's of agreement echoed throughout the area as the pirates begun to search around. "Make sure each of you has a way to communicate, be it den-den mushi or otherwise." she said as they spread out to look on any of the nearby island's.

It wouldn't take long for them to locate the man who had avenged their family.

-Four hour's later-

Squard grinned as he saw his target. It was so delectable, and crunchy and mushy and oh so delicious. Biting into the cinnamon bun he hummed in satisfaction as it's sweet and sugary goodness flowed down his throat. Oh this was heaven for the pirate. However his moment of peace was ruined when he heard his Den-Den Mushi speak, _"Hey guy's this is Atmos here, I think i found him."_ the commander stated.

Squard swallowed his, favorite but unknown, food and grabbed his Den-Den Mushi, "Well where is he?" he asked.

 _"Sphinx Island. I think he's with some Marine chick, but it could be my imagination as she doesn't wear the uniform."_ Atmos stated.

Squard looked at the snail and shook his head before speaking, "Hold on and i will be there shortly." he said corresponding with several other member's of Whitebeard's allies as they made way towards the island of Whitebeard's birth.

-With Naruto and Tashigi-

Tashigi sighed in annoyance, "You mean to tell me that you want me to join a crew, with no name? What kind of pirate are you?" she asked him as he chuckled sheepishly.

Wow, this reminded him of the time he took off o his own and begun to form the Whitebeard Pirates. He didn't have a name for his crew at the time either. Ironic how thing's work now. He waved his hand's, "Now now Tashigi-chan it's not that I don't have a name, it's just i am so used to going by Whitebeard it is strange to have to think up a name for a crew after all this time." he told her. Yes he had indeed informed her of his other persona as Whitebeard, and he couldn't think of a name for his crew now that he was so used to being called Whitebeard. It really was surreal for the former (?) Yonko to have to do this... again.

Tashigi sighed, "Ok what is the meaning of your name? From what i heard Naruto is a double meaning, so what's it mean?" she said snapping her finger's. Damn she reminded Naruto of Sakura more and more each minute.

Naruto scowled, "It means either Maelstrom or Fishcake, and i swear to all things holy that if you call me fishcake i will bend you over my knee and spank you like a child." he said to her honestly.

Tashigi smiled at him, "Then the answer is simple, we are now the Maelstrom Pirates, Captain." she said.

Naruto thought about it. While he didn't want to give up his old name, he had no choice as he was dead. With him back in the fray he had to reform his crew and have a new name. He had to admit, it was more catchy then the last one, The Drunk Hunk Pirates, though. He nodded his head, "Alright Tashigi-chan. From now on we are member's of the Maelstrom Pirates." he said boldly.

* * *

Tashigi gave a laugh at her captain. It was strange, at first when she joined the marines she wanted to save all the swords of high quality from pirates, and here she was becoming a pirate herself. She saw Naruto look to her and she stopped laughing as she gained a small blush, "W-What? Is there something wrong?" she asked him.

Naruto shook his head, "No, it's just that you have a amazing laugh." he told her causing her to blush, "It reminds me of my beloved Hinata's own laugh when she saw something amusing." he said with a grin.

Tashigi smiled a little before she realized something,"Your wife, what happened to her?" she asked him.

Naruto shrugged at that, "Life happened. She grew old and passed on while i didn't. She left me at 103, and while i knew it would happen eventually i sure as hell didn't want her to." he said with a somber look on his face. He looked at Tashigi, "But then i begun to make new comrades, new friends that would help me carry my pain." he told her, "Comrades just like you." he told her.

That made Tashigi blush at his words. They were so sweet, and caring. She honestly didn't know if he was a poet or a charmer, but he was very good at making her feel flustered.

However their time getting to know each other ended when a voice called out to them, "Hey you, blonde with the wannabe marine. Come here for a second." which caused both of them to scowl for different reason's. Was he that hard to recognize-oh wait he wasn't Whitebeard right now so yeah... Ignoring Tashigi he turned around was struck by a sight he never expected to see. All the captain's that his blood clone had been allied with along with all his commander's stood together in the road looking ready for something. For the blonde at the front though, it was almost like he was seeing a ghost, "P-Pop's!" Marco exclaimed in shock and his young visage could be seen as a unexpected sight for his commander's as well.

"Marco." Naruto said in surprise. He didn't expect this at all.

Marco shook his head, "I-I'm sorry about that, i just thought you were... someone else." he said.

Naruto gave a laugh at that, "Gurararara, you're looking good kid's. Been a few month's since i last saw you all." he said happily. They looked good.

"Don't fall for it guy's, he could have consumed the Tremor-Tremor Fruit and be impersonating Pop's." Squard said drawing his sword.

Tashigi went on guard, but Naruto had it handled easily, "Squard, it's good to see you." he said to the man.

"Don't act like you know me. You know none of us except for the old man who died month's ago." he declared.

Naruto smirked, "Then allow me to prove my self to you." he said, "Squard, when you felt like you were betrayed, you stabbed me in the chest and said that i was selling out my son's for Ace when i in fact did not. I told you that the sins of the father do not continue on to the son and then i called you quote unquote "A stupid son" before i hugged you and told you that even if you were stupid i would love you regardless." he said to the trembling man. Even Marco was shaking now along with other member's of his family as they had tear's in their eyes as that was only something a Whitebeard Pirate knew as they had shared it amongst themselves.

Naruto then went on to explain how he met each of them and told secret's about each of his former(?) subordinates that only he knew. For Doma he spilled the secret that he had helped his new family out with a better life by sending aide from the Grand Line to look after them. For the Decalvan Brothers he spilled that he had stopped a raid on their home island with his mere presence just to see them smile happily. Whitey Bay was someone he ran into and battled for a week in hit and run tactics because she didn't want to be found. Soon he was spilling more and more secret's that only he knew from when he met each of them and had them join him.

 _"POP'S!"_ they cried out as they rushed at him and surrounded him with tears in their eyes. With that they asked a billion question's almost all at once where he answered those he could such as why he was young again, or why hadn't he come back, or how did he kill Akainu. Naruto just smiled and embraced his family once again ignoring the sleuth of question's as he basked in happiness with his son's, and by extension daughter's, of his big family. When they all calmed down he spoke up, "I know you all might be wondering why i am like this or why i haven't gone back to you after killing Akainu. Believe me when i say that i have had other thing's on my mind and have so badly wanted to see all of you. However the time for that is nigh, and we shall celebrate when we rechristen the great Moby Dick back to its former glory." he declared where he received loud cheer's from his family.

Placing a hand on Tashigi's shoulder he introduced her, "This is Tashigi Haruno. I have just accepted her into the family as one of us. After hearing the other half of the story she has defected from the marines to join me on my new crew. A crew i have named the Maelstrom Pirates. For those of you who wish to join me, you are all more then welcome to." said the man.

"Yeah after we figure out what our symbol is going to be." Tashigi said getting laughs from her fellow pirates.

"Pop's we will follow you to the ends of the earth." Jozu said happily.

"Yeah there is no way we're splitting up now." Vista said with tears in his eyes. His pop's was back, what more could he ask for.

With that all of his family soon agreed to join him on his new crew. Naruto smiled proudly, "Alright settle down." he said causing the group to quieten down. He cleared his throat, "My commander's who have been with me through everything, i have a gift for you. I am promoting you all to captain's of your own ship's. Though i only have seven right now, with only one being seaworthy at the moment. When i get the last five you will each take on your own name and your subordinates will be your crew, but until then stay your course and keep to the code of Whitebeard. We can't let them know that I'm back just yet." he said.

he stood up taller, "Marco, you will be receiving a ship named the Flying Dutchman, she will be your's to command the way you see fit. She is perhaps the only one that can match my new ship the Black Pearl which i now captain. Jozu, you will be receiving a ship worthy enough for a man with a unbreakable armor, the ship is called the Queen Anne's Revenge. Treat her well boy." he said getting a nod from the large man, "Vista, you will be receiving a ship named the Silent Mary, perfect for one of my boy's who can't be touched easily. Blamenco, you are to receive a ship named the Dauntless Wench. I hope she serves you well son." he said proudly.

Looking to his next commander he spoke, "Rakuyo, you are getting the ship of your dream's. Her name is the Wicked Wench, she suits your looks just fine too as she looks like she just woke up." he said with a laugh causing other's to laugh in agreement including Rakuyo himself. Naruto then looked to his next son, "Namur, you are getting the Moby Dick itself." he said shocking his former 8th division commander.

"P-Pop's..." Namur said in shock.

"When we repair her to her former glory i am giving you command of her." he said.

"Wait, what about you, what ship will you command?" Namur asked him. The Moby Dick was the greatest gift he could receive from his father, but it was his ship...

"I told you didn't i, the Black Pearl." he answered before looking back to his other son's, "Blenheim, your ship is about to come off the assembly line in a few days so you need to work quick before it goes away. It is named the Visionary Queen. I don't have a full picture of it, but from what i stole from Sengoku's office, it is indeed one worthy for you." he said.

Tashigi felt her eyes widen in shock, "When the hell did you go to his office?" she asked him.

Naruto grinned, "It was when i was fighting the magma brat after i knocked Sen-chan out. I switched placed with a clone and infiltrated his office and saw several documents of great importance and i took them."(1) he said without a care. He turned back around, "For now that is all i have to offer you guy's. Until i get back my position as a Emperor i cannot join you just yet in the new world. However i am willing to have each of you come with me so we can get to the rest of the fleet which is being repaired by a ally." he told his sons.

"Where at pop's?" Squard asked him.

"Amazon Lily. I managed to talk to the woman in charge and see if she would repair the ship's for a price." he said to the group.

"Only you pop's." Atmos laughed out.

Naruto smiled at his son's, "I know we have much to discuss, but I'm afraid I can't stick around much longer here. If i do i am afraid i might get us in trouble and a fight will break out, a fight we can't afford right now." he said as he begun to walk toward's the dock's with them following, "My commander's will be coming with me. All the rest of you will bring your own ship's. If there are any complication's you contact me and I'll be sure to settle it once i arrive." he said to his children.

"Why is that pop's?" Fossa asked him with a confused look.

"If you didn't read the paper then you don't know what i did to piss the World Government off so badly they made me the most wanted man in the world right now." he told his son.

"We read the paper, you killed Akainu to get revenge for Ace. That was all it said." Fossa said.

Naruto shook his head, "I didn't do just that. I took nearly 100 devil fruit's from the Marine's. 30 were eaten by marine's and the rest were locked away in their vault." he told them, "They don't like the truth of them being weaker then ever getting out so they covered up the fact that i weakened them to a point they never wanted to be. Add onto the fact i destroyed the wall that surrounds Marineford, we can go back and destroy them anytime we want. However we wont do that just yet." he told his astounded son's.

"How'd you get the devil fruit's out of the marines that ate them? I mean you had to have done something right pop's?" Marco asked him.

Naruto nodded his head as he stopped at the gangway to his ship and turned around, "I did, but I can't speak of it here." he said looking around before returning his look back to his right hand man, "Even the wall's have ear's." he said to his son before motioning to the crowd of civilian's behind him and got nod's of understanding as anyone could be listening in on their conversation. He took a deep breath, "Load up, we set sail immediately." he said in a loud voice getting loud yell's of approval as his commander's as well as their subordinate's boarded the Pearl. It was a good thing she was a bit bigger then the Moby Dick size-wise or else there'd be a problem.

Tashigi tugged on his shirt, "Uh Naruto, question." she said to him.

"Fire away." he said happily.

"Where am i going to sleep? I mean if your former crew is going to live on the Pearl with us until we reach Amazon Lily where will i sleep?" she asked him. She didn't like the idea of getting dressed in front of a bunch of men.

"You'll be sleeping in the First Mates Quarter's. I'll explain thing's to Marco and I am sure he'll understand the situation for you." he said to her without a second thought. His main crew was all men, so he never had a problem with people getting changed around each other. Now that he had Tashigi in his crew he knew something like this would happen.

Tashigi nodded her head, "T-thank you." she told him where he nodded his head. With that the Maelstrom Pirates set sail to Amazon Lily to get their ship's.

-2 weeks later-

Naruto was sitting and listening to to his Den-Den Mushi as Jinbe explained what happened, _"Luffy-kun is distraught by his brother's death. I told him you went off and got revenge for Ace by killing that bastard Akainu and showed him the paper that came up a few weeks ago. He still seems out of it though Naruto-san."_ he told the man.

Naruto sighed, "That's alright. In the meantime make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." he told the fishman.

 _"Sure thing old man."_ Jinbe said with a chuckle before he cut off his communication snail.

Naruto set his Den-Den Mushi down and picked up his spyglass and held it up to his eye and begun to look around for the island of Amazon Lily. He was close, but on the sea one miscalculation could set you back for day's if not longer. Spotting something off to the right he extended his spyglass and saw it was the island of Amazon Lily, "LAND HO!" he called out as he spun the wheel to the left to turn towards the island.

XxX

Tashigi sat in her room with a set of Devil Fruit in front of her. She had been offered one by Naruto for her becoming his First Mate on the Black Pearl seeing as he had promoted all of his original commander's and had given each of them their own vessel, some of which were still being built, to sail with. The three fruit in front of her were all Logia Class Devil Fruit's that her captain had obtained in his conquest of Marineford and were all powerful in their own right's. Naruto had been informed that his traitorous crewman Teach had been killed due to a agreement between Sengoku and his subordinates so he had set out on a search for the man's Devil Fruit before finding it on a random Island and trading some raw gold for it.

Raw Gold was extremely hard to come by, and it made whoever had it extremely rich very fast. How he got his hands on it made her question some things he did, but she never voiced them. Anyways, back to the Devil Fruit's. The first one was obviously the one that his former subordinate Teach ate, the Yami-Yami no Mi. Teach had used this fruit to fight Naruto when he was living as Whitebeard, but never managed to use it to take his power of the Tremor-Tremor Fruit before he died. The Yami Yami no Mi is a large, round, light purple fruit made up of many small teardrop-shaped components with swirl patterns, and green leaves sprouting from the top. Its overall shape and appearance closely resembles a pineapple or a bunch of over-sized and teardrop shaped grapes.

The second fruit was called the Yuki-Yuki no Mi or the Snow-Snow Fruit. The Yuki-Yuki no mi is a small fruit that is a small, extremely round, white fruit that is made of a solitary fruit that resembled a kiwi fruit. The white fruit was covered in small swirls that intersected like a large puzzle.(2) The final fruit was the Magu-Magu no Mi, the very same Lava fruit that Naruto had extracted from Akainu before his clone had killed him by shoving a fist through his chest and snapping his neck just to be safe. She had been thinking long and hard on her choice on the three fruits and knew that any one of the three would grant her a large amount of strength. However she had only one choice she couldn't go back from, and with that she picked her fruit.

Naruto brought the Black Pearl up to the dock and ordered his son's to tie her up before he lowered the gangway down and disembarked from his new ship. When he got down to the dock he saw Jinbe, Law, Luffy, the Strawhat's, and Boa and several other's standing there waiting for him. Tashigi came down after him, having left her room after she ate her Devil Fruit, and stopped behind him. Jinbe smiled at him as he saw the rest of Whitebeard's allies came down after him, "Old man, good to see you again. I see you met the Whitebeard Pirates." he said.

"Oi Jinbe, don't talk to Pop's like that." Marco said with a playful smirk on his face.

"I thought you guy's were loyal to that Whitebeard guy, why are you calling him pop's when he doesn't look that much older then you?" Luffy asked.

Naruto rolled his eyes before he was enveloped by a cloud of smoke that faded quickly, "What was that rubber brat?" the voice of Whitebeard asked him.

Tashigi shook her head, "I will never get used to that." she said.

"Whoa, you got to teach me that." Luffy said excitedly as he forgot that he was supposedly posing as Whitebeard.

In a puff of smoke Naruto reappeared and pat him on the shoulder, "Kid, you will go far." he said before he looked to Boa, "Are the ship's ready?" he asked her.

The pirate empress nodded her head, "They have been repaired and are all awaiting their crew's to receive them." she told the man.

Naruto nodded his head, "Thank you Pirate Empress." he said honestly, "Um, if you would as to be so kind and lead the first five commander to their ship's i would be grateful. Also i have a request for you if you would hear me out." he said as he unrolled a scroll that said 'Moby Dick' written on it, "Although it is extremely damaged she still float's, i just need her patched up enough to ensure the ship doesn't sink. This is for Namur, all you have to do is channel your Haki into the scroll upon opening it and it will release the contents that are held within." he said to her where Boa nodded her head and took the scroll from the blonde.

Naruto looked to Luffy and nodded his head, "Strawhat Luffy, I want to say that on behalf of me and my crew I thank you for doing your best to save Ace. Although we failed in getting him out alive, you still did all you could to the best of your ability." he said sincerely to the Rubber Man.

Luffy shook his head, "No, i want to thank you. You avenged Ace where I couldn't so i am indebted to you." he told Naruto.

Naruto gave a laugh, "If that is how you want it." he told Luffy, "How will you repay me. I already revealed my true Identity to you, so i am going to offer you something." he said.

"What is it?" Luffy asked him

"I want you to swear your loyalty to the Maelstrom Pirates. Take my flag upon your ship with your own and bear my mark upon your back. Become my son, and you will never worry about the Marines messing with you when i get back what belong's to me." he told the kid.

"And what exactly was taken?" Luffy asked.

"A lot of things. Thing's that you don't need to know about right now." he told Luffy, "So what say you Straw Hat Luffy, will you join my rank's like your brother did oh so long ago?" he asked as he held his hand out to the teen. Luffy smiles at him and shakes his hand, "I can do that old man." he told Naruto.

The celebration's were well underway for the former Whitebeard Pirates as they changed their flags to the new one showing their loyalty to Naruto. His new flag was a white skull with two swords crossing underneath with the skull having a spiral pained in the forehead. He happily placed it on the Pearl and soon saw dozen's of the same flag flying on other ship's of his subordinate crew's as well as his Commander's. He watched as worker's moved about to patch up the damage done by the former Admiral Sakazuki and he smiled as he watched holes seemingly disappear as each of them was repaired and restored.

He went inside and opened up his Devil Fruit chest and begun to sort through them until he found one of each he liked. Grabbing them he then placed them in a smaller more ornate chest and closed it before he picked it up and walked out of his room. His destination, the Strawhat Pirates. Walking past his sons he smiled and pat several of them on the shoulder before he passed them as he made his way to the Strawhat's. When he reached them he cleared his throat as he saw them celebrating in their own way, "Hey guy's, mind if i join you?" he asked them.

"What you got there?" Nami asked him.

As he went to answer Naruto was interrupted by Luffy who gained wide eyes, "It's meat, please tell me it's meat?" he asked causing his crew to laugh which made Naruto laugh as well.

Clearing his throat he set his chest down and opened it, "Not exactly." he said before turning it around, "How about a Devil Fruit instead." he said to them as he saw their shocked expression's.

"D-Devil Fruit's!" Chopper said shocked at the sight of not one or even two but three devil fruit's laying before him.

"W-Why are you giving them to us, wouldn't they be better if they were given to your crew?" Robin asked him in a whisper.

Naruto rolled his eyes, "And why can't i just give my children a gift for the hell of it?" he asked with a smile on his face.

Jinbe smiled at this, "There is no reason. He is giving them to you because he wants too." he said.

"Exactly." Naruto said with nod.

"So what class are they, and what do they do?" Sanji asked him.

Naruto sat down beside them on the ground and leaned forward, "They are one of each classification, but these are not weak fruit's by any mean's." he told them where he reached forward and grabbed the one in the middle. The fruit was a golden colored fruit that looked like a bushel of banana's and was covered in dark green swirl's. "This is the Paramecia fruit I chose to give you, the Katsu-Katsu no Mi or Bomb-Bomb Fruit that allows one to become a Bomb Human and will allow them to create explosion's. It is one of the higher tier Paramecia Type fruit's I acquired when i raided Marineford several weeks ago to kill Akainu." he said as he set the fruit down.

The next fruit he grabbed was a orange colored fruit in the shape of a pineapple with thick black swirls covering it. He sighed with a smile on his face as he knew what fruit this was. After all he did create it with the help of his old friend. Coming out of his thought's he cleared his throat, "This is a Mythic Zoan type Fruit called the Inu-Inu no Mi; Model: Kyuubi no Kitsune or Dog-Dog Fruit; Model: Nine Tailed Fox.(3) This fruit isn't what most would call a natural Devil Fruit, but a abnormal Devil Fruit." he told them as he looked at each of them one by one before settling his eyes on Jinbe and then returned them to the fruit.

"Why is it considered a abnormal Devil Fruit?" Robin asked getting nods of agreement from her friends.

"Because i made this Devil Fruit myself, along with eight other's that i hid around the world." he told them seriously where he saw their shocked expression's, "It was when i first heard of the term Devil Fruit and i become curious about them and did some digging. I found out a lot, and soon i went into seclusion for a bit of time." he told them, "Now before i get into describing the Devil Fruit you need to understand that this used to be a loving breathing and sentient creature of immense and immeasurable power that i once called friend. When i explained i was creating a way to protect him he agreed with me, and i went along and finished the plan." he said seriously.

"My old friend had eight sibling's, but each were weaker then him by margin's." he said.

"Explain what you mean 'By Margin's' exactly?" Zoro said.

Naruto released a deep sigh, "Ok think of it like this, you have a really large pie say about eighty to ninety times the size of Marineford." he said, "Now take half of that pie and here is this one Fruit i have in my hand." he said gesturing to the Devil Fruit in his hand, "Now once again half that pie eight more times, but with each half the slice is half the size of the original half. That is the concepts of these nine Mythical Devil Fruits i helped create." he told the now flabbergasted Strawhat Pirates, "This is the one fruit i have been looking for since i lost track of it ninety years ago seeing as i can still find the other's." he said seriously.

"A-Are you saying that thing is alive?" Luffy exclaimed in shock.

Naruto nodded his head, "Indeed, and i will tell you this now, this Devil Fruit is the only Devil Fruit that can match the Tremor-Tremor Fruit blow for blow. it is considered the most powerful Zoan Class fruit in existence because the last person who ate it nearly destroyed Marineford on their own before they were killed. It has been missing ever since." he said seriously.

That was something that made the Strawhat Pirates freeze cold in their boot's. They had heard from Luffy that during the war to save Ace that old man Whitebeard use a Devil Fruit called the Quake-Quake Fruit to do tremendous amounts of damage and nearly destroyed Marineford single-handed but died before he could do it. TO hear there was another Devil Fruit that could match it was a major shock to the system. Naruto set the Devil Fruit he made with the help of his old Friend down and grabbed the last one, the Logia. Picking it up shown it to them where they saw a orange and black devil fruit that resembled a bushel of grapes that gave off a lot of heat.

"This one, you ought to know well Luffy." he said looking to the boy.

"Why would i know it? I mean yeah it look's cool and all, but how would i know this fruit?" he asked Naruto.

"Because this is the very fruit that ended the life of Portas D. Ace your brother." he said shocking him, "Say hello to the Magu-Magu no Mi or the Lava-Lava Fruit of former Marine Admiral Akainu Sakazuki." he stated to the Rubber man.

"T-This is... the devil of that bastard that killed my brother?" he asked as tear's formed in his eyes. When Naruto nodded his head Luffy burst into tear's, "THANK YOU SO MUCH!" he cried out.

Setting it down Naruto wrapped a arm around his new son, "Don't thank me, thank that corpse of a sleaze ball for giving it to me when i killed him." he said to Luffy as he placed it in his hand's, "It may have been used by a bad man, but that doesn't mean that the next person that uses it will be bad as he was. Show the world the power that comes with using your strength the right way son." he said kindly as he stood up, 'They are your Devil Fruits to do with as you please, keep them and give them to those of your crew who don't have a devil fruit. Sell them or just lock them away and wait for someone to come along and eat it when they join you." he said as he turned around and walked away.

"T-This is so amazing." Luffy said as he handed the fruit to Zoro before he handed the Explosion Fruit to Sanji and the Zoan Fruit to Asopp.

"What is, him managing to get this fruit after killing Akainu, or his words of advice?" Robin asked him.

"ALL OF IT!" Luffy cried out happily as his three crew members ate the fruit's, "He said it with such passion and it was so moving with how he worded it." he said with tears in his eyes.


	41. Chapter 41-The Pirate King

**A new thought I think people may like**

* * *

 _Summary: Whitebeard Edward Newgate never ate the Gura-Gura no Mi and instead ate one with similar based power's, the Umi-Umi no Mi (Sea-Sea/Water-Water Fruit) that allowed him total control over the sea. His son on the other hand did indeed have the Gura-Gura no Mi. Having watched as his wife passed away in childbirth, Whitebeard made a decision and took his son to probably the only marine he would ever trust, Monkey D. Garp and left his little Maelstrom with him. Not taking any chances beforehand however, he crushes the Devil Fruit entrusted onto his son into a powder and feeds it to him through a baby formula allowing his son to have the power he needs to take on the world and run wild and free. Enter, the Second King of the Sea and future Pirate King Naruto D Newgate._

Powerful Naruto, Quake-Quake Naruto. Naruto x Boa Hancock x Tashigi x Fem. Ace (Asami)

* * *

"Push Tsu-chan, I can see his head." a deep voice said as he watched her bring forth a new life into the world.

"Why don't you and I trade places and let you see how much trouble it is to birth a brat that doesn't wanna be born." she growled at him.

"Umamamama Tsu-chan don't get so hostile, his head's out. Give me another push." he told the woman.

"HHHHHAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" she screamed in pain as she did as her husband told her. In deed the man delivering her child was her husband. This lady was one Tsunade D. Senju who was wed to the second most powerful Pirate since the Pirate King Gol D. Roger, or Gold Roger by the Navy himself, Edward 'Whitebeard' Newgate. She was considered the most powerful female Pirate in the world claiming the title as 'Queen of the Pirates' and justly so due to her unique Devil Fruit the Copi-Copi no Mi which allowed her to mimic and use any type of Devil Fruit she desired and seeing as it wasn't classified as a Paramecia, Zoan, or even Logia it had instead been given the title of the 'God-Fruit' due to its unique powers.

It never need be awoken, and it never needed to evolve. It would appear once every thousand years due to the strain it put on the planet when it reformed.

"WAH! WAH!" the sound of the baby just born cried out as Tsunade's husband quickly handed her son over.

Tsunade huffed in exhaustion, "He's perfect. He looks just like you Ed." she said as she looked to her husband.

Edward Newgate sat next to his wife, "I told you it would be a boy." he said smugly as his wife swat him on the arm, "What shall we name him?" he asked her.

"Naruto, its old text from the Void Century for Maelstrom." she said as she handed Naruto over to his father.

"Umamamama A strong name for the future King of the Sea, Maelstrom." he said proudly.

Tsunade gasped as if out of breath, "Ed, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but i am." she said as she took a deep breath.

Edward looked to his wife, "Why is there tragic news when we are so joyous right now he said as he looked at his son with a happy smile, the 57 year old man couldn't be prouder.

"Edward, he tore something on the inside. I can feel it, and I can't treat it." she said as she lay back down, "I know I won't be around much longer but you need to take care of him for me, for us." she told him as she begun to talk weaker.

Edward quickly spun around to face his wife and kneeled down beside her, "Tsu-chan, don't say things like that, I know you'll make it." he told her with tears in his eyes, "Please don't leave me, I can't do this on my own. All children need the love of a mother, the one thing I know I cannot provide for him." he ttold her.

Tsunade smiled as she held his cheek one last time, "I know, but you have to for the both of us Ed. Besides, have you forgotten I am also a doctor." she said weakly, 'Give him the love of a parent I never knew, that we knew back on Sphinx." she said, "I... lov-e y-you." she said before her hand fell and her heart stilled.

"Tsu-chan. Tsunade-chan. T-Tsu-chan..." he said quietly as the tears fell from his eyes, "I will." he told her as he walked over to a rowboat while he looked to his ship in the distance, "I can't... I just can't leave you alone like this Tsu-chan." he told her as he sat his son in the small basket on the rowboat before he walked over to his deceased wife, "I must give comfort to you as you go on your next voyage into the next life." he said as he proceeded to take the next three hours burying her. He would occasionally take the time to check on his son and feed him some baby formula from a bottle meant for newborns. When he finished all that would remain on the lush unmarked island would be a Apple tree with a grave underneath where the engraving on the tree read **'Here lies one Tsunade D. Senju, the Pirate Queen and love of Edward Newgate the Man that even the Ocean fears. Loving wife and a mother who could not provide the love she desired to her son Naruto. May she find peace in the next life.'**

Edward had returned to his ship and told the news to everyone. There was joy, but there was also grief. Tsunade had been a mother to all of them and had no qualms about calling the men her husband recuited her own sons. However there was a silver lining to all of the sadness as his son Marshall Teach walked forward and knelt down before the old man, "Pop's, while it is true that Ma is gone her legacy lives on through our little brother." he said before he sat a box down in front of his captain, "I am sure she would want him to have this, it was something she picked up from Barbarella Island a month before the young ones birth. She said it was meant for him to shake the world." he said as he pulled out a fruit.

However this was no ordinary fruit. The fruit was a light sky blue color like his mothers own and had swirls that were white in color. This fruit is fearsomely reputed to be able to destroy the world, and is considered to be the strongest Devil Fruit within the Paramecia class, having powers no weaker than those of a Logia Devil Fruit. This was the Gura-Gura no Mi or the Quake-Quake and Tremor-Tremor Fruit. Edward took it from Teach's hands, "Did she say what Devil Fruit it was?" he asked silently as a tear fell from his eye. Even in death the love of a mother was still present through this gift.

Teach nodded and handed him a book, "Page 33, that is where it is. I honestly don't think its needed for him just yet, he's to young to ingest something with that much power Pop's." he said as he gently held his offered brother while Edward flipped to the page he was told.

"Umamamama, even though you are gone you still protect your child Tsu-chan." he said with a smile. He looked to the fruit and then to his son, "However, I think you have it wrong Teach, he is the one destined to change the era, no the whole world." he said as he returned the book to Teach while taking his son back, "I need a dehydrator, some baby formula, a mortar and pedestal as well as water mixed with sugar." he said to Teach as he walked into his quarter's, "And make it snappy, we have somewhere to be and I don't want to be caught out here by some lousy marine patrol." he said.

-1 Week later-

Monkey D. Garp shook his head at what he just heard, "Say what! You have to be joking, there is no way I can do that. Especially with how Roger just told me he was going to be a father soon." he said in a hushed tone. This was more then likely the only Marine that any member of the Whitebeard Pirates would consider respecting. He had after all ignored most of the things they had done as it had not hurt anybody except actual scumbags.

Edward nodded his head, "I know, but even you know that I am not the one he should be with. I know his mother meant well by leaving him to me to raise him, but even you know that a ship that could be sunk at a moments notice is not the place for a newborn baby." he said as he place a partially filled baby bottle on the table in front of him, "This holds the power of his mother's last gift in it. Once he finishes ingesting it he will be untouchable. I want him to know, I want him to know that I love him so much I had no choice but to let you take him in." he said as tears filled his eyes once more, "I want him to know I have no right to be his father the way I am." he said quietly.

*Ugh* "Dammit man, your gonna wake the kid up." he said as he rocked the baby in his arms back and forth. Sheesh, first Gold Roger and now Whitebeard. However it was actually a shock that his old friend/enemy had already had a child. Heck it was a shock to hear that both the pirates had a child. Grabbing the bottle he looked at it and saw it had a light blue hue to it, "Alright I'll bite, what's in here anyway?" he asked.

"The crushed form of the Gura-Gura no Mi." he said shocking Garp to his core, "He's already ingested three quarters of it. This is the remaining bit of it in the bottle. I had to give it to him in small doses otherwise it would have killed him." he said honestly.

Garp looked to the pirate, "Are you insane, this kind of power could go straight to his head and make him a mass murderer." he said.

Edward shook his head, "Not if you are the one to raise him. That is why I leave him in your care. I am sorry but I must take my leave." he said standing before he reached into his coat, "Here, it was his mother's. I'm sure she would want him to have it." he said handing Garp a necklace. The necklace was a blue-green crystal that had a small bead on either side of it, "It's one of the things she wanted for him to have besides the Devil Fruit he's ingested." he said as he walked out of the building only to look back once more with tears in his eyes, "Farewell, my son." he said before he vanished once more.

-9 years later-

"Seriously Naru-chan you need to quit getting into scuffles like that. It could get you in serious trouble one day." a elderly woman with, what was once vibrant and was now light, red hair told him.

The young blonde scoffed at that one, "As if, please enlighten me Baa-chan on how I could get in trouble." he said sarcastically.

*BONK*

"OUCH!" the boy cried out, "Baa-chan's fist of love hurt's, your too much like jii-chan." he said as he held his head in pain.

"Oh please that was a love tap." the elderly woman said with a grin. This elderly woman was Garp's baby sister by two year's and her name was Uzumaki D Mito, originally Monkey D Mito. Her husband was a marine but had died in combat just before Naruto's birth.

"Only because you say it was, but we both know that's not true you crazy old bat." the young boy called back.

*BONK*

"OUCH!" he called out again.

"You wanna run that by me again young man?" she asked him.

"N-no baa-chan." he said with a whimper.

Mito nodded her head at the response, "Good, because we have somewhere we need to be today." she said to her grandson, adopted of course.

The young blonde looked to her in confusion, "Are we gonna visit Luffy-kun again? I miss Luffy-kun. We haven't played together in so long." he said happily.

Mito shook her head, "Nope. Today Your Jii-chan has returned on some leave time to train you and one other. Luffy is sick so he won't be able to make it until later." she said with a smile.

Naruto felt his heart drop, "Oh great now I have to deal with two senile old goats." he muttered.

*BONK*

"OUCH!" he cried out as Mito once more hit his head, "Say that again ya cheeky brat." Mito dared him.

-3 hours later-

When the humor and 'Fists of Love' managed to calm down Mito led her grandson to the forest where her big brother usually trained one of three people. One was Naruto himself, the second was Luffy-their biological grandson/nephew, and the third was- "I said can it old man!" a young female voice called out.

"What's that, you said you wanna another fist of love from dear ol grandpa?" a man's voice called out before Naruto heard a cry of pain. Oh yeah, wonder where the old bat learned it from.

"Ouchie, grandpa's fists of love hurt." the little girl whimpered in pain.

"It wouldn't be love if it didn't hurt." the man's voice said before Mito cleared her throat gaining her brother's attention, "Ah little tomato, glad you could make it." he said happily.

 ***POW*** _"I thought I told you not to call me that."_ Mito growled menacingly, _"Ya wanna experience my Fist of Feminine Fury Nee-san?"_ she growled enraged. Yeah, definitely got it from the old man.

Garp himself growled as he stood up with a large welt on top of his head, "I'll show you a fist a manly fury ya old dag." he said as he raised his fist.

As this was happening Naruto and the young girl watched with blank faces, "This happens way to often." Naruto mutter's.

"Yeah, and why is it they say they are nothing alike when they are debating which 'fist' is more painful when both hurt like hell?" the young girl asked as Mito jumped at her brother and proceeded to brawl with him even though they were in their early sixties.

"I don't know the answer to that Asami-chan." he said.

"I don't think we ever will." the named Asami said. Though the truth of her name was actually Portgas D. Asami, daughter of the late Pirate King Gol D. Roger. Much like Naruto they did indeed share the initial of D. in their names though they weren't related and held a close bond as friends. However there was a betting pool between their family of when they would get together as teens or young adults. Asami was also the user of a Devil Fruit, it was a Logia Class Devil Fruit known as the Mera-Mera no Mi or the Flame-Flame Fruit. Something that she had found at the market and ate on accident as she thought it was a grape fruit which is her favorite snack and when she explained to her grandfather she was shocked with what it was.

Luffy was soon to eat his own Devil Fruit the Gomu-Gomu no Mi or the Gum-Gum Fruit in the next year, but that was for later.

"Hey old goat's I thought we were here to train!" Naruto called out.

"BONK!"

"POW!"

"Say that again ya brat!/YA WANNA ANOTHER FIST OF LOVE FROM YOUR GRANDPA!" the two elderly warriors yelled out.

Naruto now had two lumps on his head and he cradled it tenderly, "Owwie, why'd I open my big mouth." he said to himself.

-8 Years Later-

Time moved on, and now Naruto stood a impressive 7 foot 6 inches and he was still growing taller. He stood on the rocks while he strapped a couple of swords and a Poleaxe to the boat. Reaching back he dropped a bag of food followed by a satchel of clothing into the bottom of the boat. He sighed as he stood up to his full height, "One year and we can see what the world can offer us together." he said as he turned around. Naruto wears a open-front shirt and black boots, black knee-length shorts with an eyelet-studded orange belt, and a blue pouch belted around his left leg. He also wore a short second belt with a large red "N" on the silver buckle over his right hip, but left it unfastened and threaded the free end along the back of his shorts.

A dagger in a green sheath hung at his left hip. He wore a red beaded necklace and an orange hat with two blue smileys, one frowning and one smiling, and a string of red beads sitting above the rim (A gift from Asami when they were younger). Two long orange side straps hung down sides of his hat and met at a large medallion of a bull's skull with orange tassels.

"Yeah, I hope it's as good as the old man makes it out to be." a feminine voice said.

"Only one way to find out, right Asami?" he asked her as he turned to face her.

"Yeah, I guess so." she said in agreement. Asami has grown into a tall, slim, young woman with an ample bust and tan skin. She has long, mid-back length black hair that was very lush and wavy in texture. Two shoulder-length strands of hair frame her face, with the left one starting from a prominent, high fringe. Asami also sported rather childish freckles (inherited from her mother), and tended to make a skeptical facial expression by raising her left eyebrow. Interestingly, his facial features were almost akin to his biological father Gol D. Roger in his youth without his mustache; not that she would ever grow one as a woman.

Asami wore a white shirt, which left her abdomen and forearms exposed, held closed by a band below her collar, which was decorated by a wavy blue motif, and tied in a knot below her chest, which was exposed by the shirt and covered in a dark bikini top, with white edges flanked by wavy, protruding hollowed trimmings. She also dons a pair of capri pants, with two bands hanging from each leg and a light belt covered in heart motifs loosely tied around the waist. She has a tattoo on her upper left bicep that spells "ASCE" vertically. The "S" crossed out is a tribute to the friend and brother figure Sabo as that's his jolly roger.

"Don't go yet!" a voice called out causing Naruto to chuckle as he grasped Asami's hand where he saw a younger teen run up to them.

"There he is, just in time Luffy-kun." Naruto said as Luffy came to a stop.

"Phew I made it." Luffy said as Naruto nodded his head.

"Well I was actually about to head out and make a name for myself, glad you stopped by little brother." Naruto said as he ruffled the young teens hair.

"Are you really gonna try and become one of the Yonko, Naruto?" Luffy asked.

"Only one way to find out, and that is by doing." he said to Luffy.

"Alright alright don't let that ego go to your head." Asami said as she let go of his hand and put Luffy next to him, "Glad I brought a camera with me so we could have some pictures." she said as she pulled the device out and pulled it up to hr eye as she watched the two 'brothers' wrap their arms around one another and grinned widely. Snappig the picture she handed it to Luffy so he could take one of them together before he left. However in a surprising twist she grabbed Naruto by the cheeks and pulled him into a deep kiss shocking him and Luffy who had just pressed the butting the second their lips had met. Ah that one was definitely going on the wall.

Finally she put the camera on a timer and they took one with all three of them in it all grinning as the camera snapped. Asami smiled softly as she looked at the last picture, "Thar's the third one. You sure you wont stay until I get them printed?" she asked him.

Naruto shook his head, "Nah, I'll get them when we meet up again in the future. Besides, who says we won't find one another on the vast waters of the open sea?" he questioned as he jumped on his little boat, "Well I'm heading out." he called back as he raised his sail, "You guy's take care alright and don't cause trouble." he said as the breeze caught him and begun to pull him away.

"By Naruto" Luffy called out to him as he waved goodbye.

"Don't get to reckless out there Naruto." Asami said.

"That's a Pirate's life." Naruto responded with a laugh. With that the wind carried him further and further away. Looking to the horizon he grinned, "Now then, show me that horizon." he said to himself as he pulled out a compass the whirled around a bit before pointing in a random direction, "Duh duh duh duh duh duh duh, and really bad eggs." he muttered to himself before he snapped the compass shut, "Drink up me hearty's yo ho." he sung as he turned his boat.

-3 months later-

Garp was in Marineford when he got a call from Sengoku himself and was called to the mans office, however when he got there he did not expect to be handed a newspaper with a extremely surprising article on the front, "THAT BASTARD, I TAUGHT HIM BETTER THEN THIS!" he yelled out, "WHEN I SEE HIM AGAIN HE'LL RECIEVE THE FIST OF KNOWLEDGE WHERE HE BETTER GET BACK ON TRACK!" he yelled out.

Sengoku chuckled, "I figured you would have said that." he said.

Garp glowered at the man, "Now is not he time for jokes Sengoku. I have to go teach my grandson a lesson." he said.

"You wont be able to find him, he does his things at night." he informed the raging grandfather who halted his rant with a 'Eh' while he looked to Sengoku.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked.

"He commands a ship that is painted black as night and flies black sails so he wont be seen. We sent him a offer to join the warlords, but he simply said that it wasn't his calling as he had something to do. He is trying to gain recognition, I assume to draw his father out if what you told me is true." Sengoku said.

Garp sighed, "That god damned son' bitch better know what he's doing. If he get's killed then it's on him." he said to Sengoku who nodded in agreement.

-Moby Dick-

UMAMAMAMA, now this kid has style, a bit flashy but style." the most powerful pirate in the world laughed.

"What's up Pop's?" a tall and slender man with a tattoo on his chest asked. He had blonde hair and wore a purple shirt. This was Whitebeard's First Division Commander and right hand man, Marco.

Handing the man the paper he grinned some more, "Tell me Marco, what do you think of him. He's grown to be a strong character." Whitebeard said.

"Naruto D. Newgate, bounty of 550,000,000! Geez, this guy's a monster. Wait, Devil Fruit is the...Oi Pop's is this for real? Is this really our little brother?" he asked excitedly drawing the other member's of the Whitebeard Pirates around him to look at the paper where chatter begun to filter around.

"It is indeed, I think he's trying to make a statement to us." Whitebeard said as he drunk more alcohol.

"I think we need to meet him to see what he's capable of." Marco said.

"All in due time, all in due time." Whitebeard said.

-With Naruto-

Having made port Naruto looked to his second in command, "Make sure nobody comes near my ship, and if I come back and this ship is gone I'll hunt you down and gut ya." he said to the man.

"Aye sir, I'll keep the Pearl parked right here." the man said.

"Good on ya Master Gibbs." Naruto said as he got off his ship and looked to a building that held a black flag with a skull that had a mustache with a cross made of bones, "I hope the old man gets the message." he muttered to himself. Looking around he walked over to a table and sat down. When the waitress walked over and got his orer he waited once more until he got his meal.

"Looky here boy's, some hot shot wannabe pirate just shows up here in Whitebeards territory like he owns the place." a voice called out as Naruto was surrounded by wannabe thugs.

"I would rethink what your about to do." Naruto warned him.

"And why is that kid, you may have the old dogs last name but that is more then likely a facade to get bonus points from the government." the thug said as he broke a bottle and walked behind Naruto.

"Like I said, I would rethink what your about to do." he warned him once more.

"You little shit, you think that just cause you have a bounty, your a hotshot don't ya." the thug growled as he hefted the bottle up.

"I warned you." Naruto said as all of a sudden the man found himself being flung back by unknown means that also caused the entire bar to shake violently which caused other patrons to fall out of their seats.

"W-What was that?" the thug asked as he got back to his feet ignoring the booze that covered him.

Naruto finished his meal and stood up, "Let me paint in black and white for you." he said as he turned around to face the thug and his floozies, "My name is Naruto D. Senju Newgate. I am the son of Tsunade Senju the Queen of the Pirates and Edward Whitebeard Newgate, I don't take kindly to being called a fake and any who try and hurt other's for no apparent reason. And another thing, that was the power of my devil fruit, the Gura-Gura no Mi. If you had read any of the paper's you would know that I also captain a ship called the Black Pearl. I am here to recruit some misbegotten souls to work my ship or maybe I'll just leave and take my payment with me." he said as he pulled out a sack and dropped it onto the table where golden coins spilled out.

"Well cap'n I think I just might have to join up and lt ya see what this worthless sea-dog can actually do." a man with a white long sleeve shirt and a black vest with a old fashioned pirate cap on his head said as he sat down next to him, "The names Scrum, but you can call me... Scrum." he said with a laugh at the end.

"Well then, welcome aboard then Mr. Scrum." Naruto said as he took three coins and put them in the man's hand, "The more loot we get, the more that you get paid. We all work the same amount and earn the same amount." Naruto said.

I very much like the sound of that Cap'n, but I be beggin your pardon if I say I don't do menial chores like some these other dogs do, I work best as a Quartermaster." Scrum stated.

Naruto shrugged and tossed him two more coins, "Well then Mr Quartermaster, we best make sure you are properly equipped Aye?" Naruto questioned.

"That be best idea, Aye." Scrum agreed.

"Who else would like to go out and seek fortune while living by their own rules instead of the governments lousy ways. Who wants to earn their living by working their backs to the breaking point with the sweat that be on their brows while also seeking glory at the same time?" Naruto asked loudly getting loud yells pf approval as some other's walked up and collected their three coins from Naruto, "Alright you scurvy dogs go load up. There be places to go, people to see, women to make fall in love with us and Treasure and glory to find." he ordered, "Mr Scrum, I expect a fully stocked armory on board my ship at all times with full munitions for the guns as well as powder." he said as he handed the man a dozen gold coins, "Best not take to long or we might leave ya." he said as he walked out.

"Aye cap'n, I'll be done within half an hour." he called back as he walked to the arms dealer.

XxX

"Welcome back Cap'n, the Pearl is still parked where I said she'd be as ya ordered." Gibbs stated.

"Aye I see that." Naruto said as he walked towards his quarter's.

"What be the course Cap'n?" he asked Naruto.

"We wait until the men come, I have a new quartermaster coming with munitions and supplies for the Pearl and I have somebody bringing food and charts within a half hour." he said to Gibbs as he opened the door to his quarter's, "Come on in Mr Gibbs, we have things to discuss." he said to the man.

"Aye sir." the man said following Naruto.

"So Mr. Gibbs, be there any stories you can give me so I can keep me word to the men. Treasure, places of fortune and the likes." Naruto said as Gibbs closed the door.

"Well I can't say if there be any I can call off the tip of me tongue, but I have heard tales of a map known as the Mao Kun that leads to the place one desires most. It is in the Calm Belt at Amazon Lily." he said to his captain.

"Amazon Lily, that is a Isle of women, men haters all of them. Why would a island of women hold a map that is sometimes referred as the Navigational Charts to the Land of the Dead? A map that can be used to locate some of the world's more obscure and mystical places. A map with no fixed points at all whatsoever I might add as it uses meridian arcs, equatorial divisions, geographic landmarks and magic keys to guide one's spiritual passage. A chart that only takes into account the role of chance, fate and the supernatural in mortal affairs. A map that is prized above all other charts or maps. That map?" he asked.

"Precisely." Gibbs said.

"This is gonna bite me in the ass. We have the fastest ship in the whole sea, and we're gonna go try to find a map that leads us to lord only knows where." Naruto muttered as he removed his shirt and put a vest on before he grabbed a stirp of cloth and tied it around his head.

"That my be cap'n, but this is also a journey to see where the sea takes us." Gibbs said.

"Aye, that be true." Naruto said as he strapped the two large demonic looking swords to his hips while his poleaxe was strapped to his back.

Nearly a hour later Naruto stood on the deck of the Black Pearl and watched as supplies were loaded onto his ship. Cannonballs, Black Powder, Chain-hooks (The cannonballs with chains welded to them), Rum, Food and some other things. Clearing his throat he gave a call of "Scrum." which called the short man over to him.

"Aye cap'n." the man said.

"How much were you able to procure with the coin I had given to you?" he asked the man.

"More then enough to fill the stores with a bit extra on the side. We're a bit over on the munitions and powder though." he said.

"What about food and other provisions?" Naruto questioned as he walked up the stairs to the steering wheel.

"Enough to fill our supplies for the next month, but as you know things don't last long at sea." he said.

"Which is why I also had a refrigerator installed into the storage room to keep the food preserved long enough to make sure we don't regret it." Naruto said to the man as he took hold of the wheel as one of the men shouted 'All loaded' showing they were ready to depart, "Alright cast off those lines, get me some speed. I wanna be at sea within ten minutes." he ordered.

"Uh, cap'n I hate to sound a bit rude, but where are we heading?" Scrum asked.

"Amazon Lily, they have something we need if we want to make our adventures a bit easier and less boring." he said.

"You talking about that supernatural map all men desire but can't have because the Map Holder is too stingy?" Scrum asked him.

"Just because someone is stingy, does not mean they cannot be bargained with Mr Scrum." he said.

"Not stingy, greedy." Scrum clarified, "She is so greedy she makes the sea turn green with disgust." he clarified in a whisper.

"Like I said, people can be bargained with. Don't worry, we got this." he said.

-3 weeks later-

"Ugh, does this sluggish nightmare end. We've been in the calm belt for nearly a week and a half now and we're no closer to getting to the island of Amazon Lily." Naruto moaned.

"STARBOARD BOW, SOMETHING'S APPROACHING!" the lookout called out.

Pulling out a spyglass Naruto looked through it and scanned until he saw a ship being pulled by two large Sea Kings. Lowering it he quickly puled it back up and looked through it to make sure he wasn't seeing things, "Well that's not something you see everyday." he said to himself. The ship pulled itself up next to the Pearl and stopped. Naruto walked over to the railing and gave a wave, "Ahoy there." he called out kindly.

"Ugh, men." a woman muttered. Yep, man hater's.

Naruto walked down the steps as a woman walked up to the railing of her ship. She has a well proportioned figure compared to her abnormal and huge sisters. She is very tall and slender with long black hair that extends past her waist with locks of hair that frame her face down to her chin and shows off her high forehead, dark brown eyes with long, voluminous eyelashes and pale skin. Like most of the females on her ship she has a narrow waist and very large breasts. If what he was seeing was right, then her three measurements were B111-W61-H91 (B 43.7" - W 24.02" - H 35.83"). For attire she wore a revealing red blouse that showed much of her chest and a loose sarong that exposed her long, slender legs with the green symbol of the Kuja adorned on it, along with a white cape sporting epaulets more commonly found on the jackets of high-ranking Marines, and red high heel pumps. She appeared to be in her late teens or early twenties.

"Why hello there." She greeted in a sultry voice towards him.

"Hello ma'am." Naruto said with a short bow of the head towards her.

"My my, it seems that you're in quite the bind here." the woman said.

Naruto looked behind him and the back at the beauty, "Well yes and no." he told her, "See we're on our way to the Island of Amazon Lily to negotiate with them for a map they have. Thing is, we've been stuck here with hardly any movement and we're starting to run a little low on supplies." he told her honestly.

"Oh my, that does sound troubling. Perhaps I could help you out." she said with a sexy smile at the end.

Naruto sighed in relief, "Thank you madam, you have no idea what this means for us." he told her.

"However, before we do any of that, I would like it if you could hand over all your valuables and treasure." she ordered.

Naruto went from grateful to confused in a split second, "Eh, come again?" he questioned her.

"Hand over all your valuable items as well as your treasure." she ordered as she watched the men went to do as she ordered.

"Belay that order." Naruto yelled out, only to growl when his men ignored him. He turned to look at the woman, "Who in the hell do you think you are to order the men of my crew around like they belong to you, they are not slaves or toys." he growled out causing the woman to lightly flinch at his words.

"My name is Boa Hancock, I'm queen of Amazon Lily. I tell you disgusting men to do what I say because I'm beautiful." he said to him.

"Yeah, on the outside. Inside your nothing but a snake and a bitch." he said causing the women to gasp in shock, "I though you were a true beauty for wanting to help us negotiate for a map known as the Mao Kun so we could have a true adventure, but now I see I was wrong." he said.

"Here you go miss, all the cap'n's gold." Scrum said holding out a 'very' large bag for her to take, only for it to be snatched back by Naruto.

"Are you all insane, she's using her looks to get you to listen to her. If her name is Boa Hancock, then you all know she is the user of the Mero-Mero no Mi and uses that power over anyone who holds lustful thoughts to order people around. Have you men no pride to stand up for yourselves when a woman order's you around like a mother does her child?" he questioned his crew.

The men looked sheepish as Gibbs shook his head, "Sorry cap'n." he muttered.

"Put it all back and stay in your quarter's the lot of you while I talk to this swine of a woman." he ordered the men who rushed off to put it back as ordered.

"He called Hebihime a swine, how dare he?" a woman asked in shock.

"How can he resist Hebihime's charm, is this the power of a man?" another asked.

"This man has some nerves on him to say that to Hebihime." a third woman growled.

Naruto growled as he shot a hand into the air causing a crack followed by a "BOOM!" that shut the women up, "Enough with this nonsense." he ordered, "Look Miss Boa, are you willing to negotiate 30,000,000 Beli for the use of your map as well as 5% cut of all the treasure we find with this map of yours or not? If so then please lead me to your home so I can negotiate with the Map Holder. If not then give us the supplies we need, paid for of course, to get the hell out of this forsaken sea." he said urgently.

Boa stopped the muttering women with a wave of her hand. She looked at him with a calculating gaze for a moment, "Why are you so interested int the sacred map Mao Kun?" she asked.

"We seek adventure, glory, fortune, and maybe cause a bit of mischief along the way. And if it is possible, maybe a base of operations we can call our own." he said honestly.

Boa stepped forward and threw her legs over the railings of her ship and then over the Pearl's own. Naruto stood firm in his spot as Boa studied him more closely, "You are not like other men." she stated.

"I know, what about it?" he questioned.

"I see you are honorable to those who work under you, and you are even willing to stand up to one of the Seven Warlord's such as myself. Yet you also respect women and do not see them as mere toys." she said.

"Well I was raised by my grandmother, adopted of course." he said.

Boa sighed as she looked to her crew, "Prepare to tow them behind us. We make way towards Amazon Lily." she ordered shocking them all.

"Why Hebihime?" a large woman with orange hair asked her.

"Because I said so that's why." she stated.

"Yes Hebihime, right away." the woman said as they tied ropes to the ship.

Boa looked to the shocked Naruto, "What?" she asked.

"Why do this? Why are you guys helping us, I thought you people hated men?" he asked her.

"We do, however I will simply answer by telling you that it was your eyes." she said.

"My eyes, what about them?" he asked her.

"When I looked into your eyes I didn't see the typical things I would usually see when I spoke to a man before I robbed them blind. Your eyes are honest, and they carry a sort of look that makes me compelled to follow you. I want to see with my own eyes if trusting you was a good call." she said to him.

"Even after I called you those disrespectful names?" he asked her.

"Yes, even after you called me those disrespectful names." she said, "Though you didn't have to be so blunt about it ya'know." she said to him.

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah, that was a dick move on my part. I apologize for the words I said and the names I called you." he said to her.

Boa nodded her head as several grappling hooks attached themselves to the Black Pearl. She jumped down onto the Pearl and looked at the ship in a bit of curiosity, "Can I ask you something?' she asked him.

Naruto shrugged his shoulder's, "I don't see why not, I mean it wont harm me in the long run." he told her.

Boa nodded her head before she looked to him, "How is it that you came to acquire such a powerful ship as this one? I have heard legends and stories of a black ship with sails that were black as a moonless night. I also heard it was so fast that it could outrun any ship in the world. I am just curious as to how you have one that is described in the legends?" she asked him.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders as he walked up to the railings to secure the hooks and answered, "Nothing to it really. When I first started out on my journey to become a pirate I had a small little raft/dingy/lifeboat thing that I used to see where the wind would take me. About a week into my journey at sea, I am out of food and soon to run out of water and all i have on me to keep my belly full is a simple fishing rod that I used to bring in large fish I caught on the line. Well It is the dawn of the seventh or eight day at sea, and all of a sudden I see this shadow loom over me in the form of a ship that is painted black as night as were the sail's which were utterly tattered and frayed." he said.

"The old captain, like fifty or sixty years old, on the ship, a man by the name of Hector Barbossa fishes me out the water and says, "Well look what we have here gent's, a man cast away at sea with ne'er a place to go." in a thick accent similar to one for Rosalinda Isle or even North Blue. He looks to me and says, "What be your name lad?" and I simply said that I was Naruto Newgate and I was out on the sea to begin a life of Piracy and to leave my mark on the world." he said with a snort before he composes himself, "The man looks to me and says, "Well lad, ye have found the right vessel to start making yer mark as I be looking for a place to retire my weary bones. I not be getting any younger and as I knew a man and his wife by the last name of Newgate, I feel I owe a bit of a debt to him for helping me stake a place in the world of Piracy. I'll make ye a deal boy, if ya manage to impress me on these next dozen upcoming raids with your leadership over the crew I'll think 'bout making ye captain of the Pearl." he said.

Naruto continues, "Old man Barbossa looked to his crew and said, "If any of ye have a problem with making this here lad my temporary first mate for the upcoming raids, best speak now or forever hold your tongue." and so one of his crewmen walk up and says, "Aye I've got a prob'em with that. I been your mate for ten years and not once have ye taken up a first mate. This boy come up and all of a sudden he is the temporary first mate in a moments notice. I be taking that position before he dos Cap'n." and this sets the old man into laughter where he says, "Well then, best make a solution to this prob'em then." and he looks to me and pulls out a pistol before he points it to the man and pulls the trigger with no remorse and says, "There, now there be no problems now son." and I am in shock he just kills the man." Naruto says as he finishes securing the hooks.

Boa nods her head, "And I assume after all the raids you managed to convince him of handing the ship oer to you." she says as she gets a 'iffy' motion from the young mans hand, "Oh, so what happened?" she asked.

"Well when we got done with all the raids and I had been given my share of the gold from old man Barbossa, he gave me one last job." he said to her.

"Well, what was it?" she questioned him.

"He said, "Ye need to discover the wonder's of the world when I could not. There be treasures out there worth more then any piece of gold, treasures out there which will open the eyes of mankind, and will bring the government down to its knees and will paint the Celestial Dragon's in a light worse then any other. I want you to discover these treasures, and I want you to expose them to the world. But first you need the map." and so I of course asked him what type of map I needed and he simply told me to locate a man by the name of Joshamee Gibbs and ask him 'bout the map that all men desire. So it took me a month and a half to locate him and then a few weeks ago I asked him about the map and he said it was located at your island." he told her.

"Of course Barbossa gave me hints of the map when I was learning how to captain the Black Pearl by saying things like, "A map of the supernatural. Made to show the likes of gods and demons. A map that is not as concrete to this world as it is the next. A map between this life and the next. It is a map of the entire sea, one that any man would pay billion's or even trillions to obtain as it is the only complete map of the world." and then he said the Mao Kun was the only map that didn't use normal charts as it was a chart of any and all sea's to the world. So when I heard Gibbs say that the map was in the Amazon Lily's possession I decided to ask your leader if I could proposition it for a price as well as pay for its use. But seeing as you are the leader, I had to try regardless." he said.

Boa nodded her head, "When we reach Amazon Lily, I will let you know when the Map Bearer will speak to you. Until then you must stay on your ship." she said as she hopped over to her own.

"Noted." he told himself as he went to his own quarters.

-The next day-

Having docked at Amazon Lily, Naruto waited for what felt like eternity until he heard a knock on his door where he opened it to see the woman with orange hair standing before him, "Uh hi." he greeted her.

The woman said nothing for a moment until, "Hebihime wishes to speak with you and you alone." she told him before she begun to walk away, "Please follow me and do not venture off on your own, the warriors of the island will shoot you and kill you without hesitation." she told him seriously.

"Noted, thanks for the tip." he told her, only to receive no answer. As he followed behind the woman Naruto heard the mutter's of the island inhabitants and nearly growled at them to shut them up, but decided not to as it would possibly paint him in a bad light. When the orange haired woman led him into a small house Naruto noticed that the only person there besides his guide was Boa herself and a old woman who looked nearly a thousand years old in his opinion.

Boa nodded her head to the orange haired woman and dismissed her before looking to Naruto, "I am gld you heeded the warnings." she told him before motioning to the elderly woman, "This here is elder Nyon who is the current guardian of the Mao Kun map." she said to him before she turned to the elderly woman, "Elder Nyon, this is the man I spoke to you about, the one who wishes to make a proposition for the Mao Kun map." she said reverently.

Elder Nyon looked at Naruto for a moment before she spoke in a tone that Naruto understood came from years of leading and ordering people around, but carried a wisdom not many had, "Nyo you want to use the Mao Kun Map. I have heard from Boa-chan the Nyo showed the makings of a trustworthy man, but as far as I can see Nyo are a rookie in the ways of true piracy. If Pirate King Gold Roger were to come he would have us nearly thirty times the amount Nyo made to us. Tell me why should I give it to Nyo?" she demanded.

"I don't seek to take over the world if that's what you mean." Naruto stated, "And honestly I only need to use the map to discover what all men seek." he said to her.

Elder Nyon cocked her head to the side as she looked to him, "Nyo~, and what is it that Nyo seek?" she questioned.

Naruto shrugged, "To see if the world is really all it's cracked up to be. To know what lies beyond the horizon as well as to find a place in this world. From what I know of my father, men are the captains of their own ship and thus are the ones who forge their own destiny. I wanna see if it's my destiny to see if the things about this world hold merit, or if I should be the one to destroy either all the pirates on the sea or the World Government and the Celestial Dragon's." he said honestly, missing the flinch from Boa when he mentioned the Celestial Dragon's.

For nearly an hour Elder Nyon was silent as was Naruto and Boa. Finally she looked to Boa and spoke, "Boa, Nyo shall go as the caretaker of the Mao Kun Map. If this man should in fact prove worthy, then stick with him and his crew. If not return here immediately with all payments required and offered." she told the shocked woman.

"B-But Elder Nyon, what about the people of Amazon Lily, the women here need a leader. I cannot go on a journey and lead the people if I am out at sea for who knows how long." she said in shock.

Nyon looked to her, "If the man is being honest, then Nyo must see if he is a worthy man of choice for seeing if his thought holds merit. I expect Nyo to go and see these places, and if you can-have fun." she said handing the Mao Kun to her, "Take care Pirate Empress, and make sure Nyo don't get killed out there. I will take care of the island like I did before you took over until your return." she said with a smile.

Boa nodded and looked to Naruto, "Uh, oh uh-so shall we get going?" she asked nervously.

Naruto gulped and shrugged his shoulder's, "I guess, I mean if there is anything you need to get then go ahead and go get it. I will have the men get the supplies and we will make way to a point the finally takes us." he said as she nodded.

"Ok, so about fifteen minutes then?" she asked and Naruto nodded.

Returning to the Black Pearl Naruto begun to order his crew to get ready. Having stocked up and gathered a higher amount of resources for them to make long journey's, nearly three months of food thanks to a upgrade to the refrigerator that would preserve the food, they only needed to wait for Hancock to return with the map with her. Naruto had told Gibbs what had happened and had decided to make her the navigator for his crew until they had discovered all they could. Now Naruto stood on deck at the helm where he saw Hancock arrive with several women behind her. Jumping over the railing he landed in front of her andgave a polite wave, "Hey Hancock, what's all this for?" he asked pointing to the entourage behind her.

"Oh, they're bringing some things." she said pointing to the five women behind her, each carrying two suitcases. Behind her was her ever so present companion Salome, "Some of the suitcases they carry are clothes, some are just charts and maps we may need to see if we are on a proper course that were given to me by Elder Nyon." she said as Naruto nodded.

"I hope you don't mind, but I have decided to make you the Navigator for the Black Pearl as it was your elder that let us prerequisite the Mao Kun for our travel's like Pirate King Gol D. Roger did in the past." he told her.

"Oh no I don't mind, to be honest I was kinda expecting it." she said politely.

Naruto nodded, "Well I had Gibbs clean up the extra room next door to his for you. No body should bother you as you will be the only one occupying the room. If you would like I could take you to your quarter's below deck. They are right next to my First Mate Gibbs's own. The rest of the crew sleep on the third deck. As of right now, all we need are a decent cook, a doctor like I heard my mother was, and a guy with a giant cleaver and no eyebrows that wears bandages over his face." he said.

Boa raised a brow, A man with a giant cleaver?" she questioned, "Why would there be a man with a giant cleaver?" she asked him.

Naruto tapped his nose, "Sorry princess, that's a secret for later. Now, would you allow me to show you to your quarter's?" he asked her.

Boa nodded her head, "Indeed. Thank you." she told him. Naruto nodded and walked over to the stairwell with Boa and her people following. When they reached Boa's room he opened the door to reveal a spacious room with a large bed by a porthole. There were candles at a desk to light the room up during the night when she needed to plot a course as well as other things she would need. Boa nodded her head and pointed out where she wanted her things before the group left.

"So is this good enough or do we need to redecorate?" Naruto questioned.

"No, no it's fine as it is. It's a bit bigger then I expected but I can take comfort in that." she said.

"Thank you for being honest." he said.

"Your welcome." she told him before taking a breath, "Naruto-san can I ask you something?" she asked him.

Naruto gave a shrug, "Go ahead, It is best we actually get to know each other while we go on this enlightening journey anyways so fire away." he told her.

Boa cleard her throat, "Actually I have several questions. Earlier when we first met and I ordered your men to give me everything on board, how did you resist my Devil Fruit ability?" she asked him.

"Well, my grandfather taught me to look underneath the underneath, basically he taught me to observe the situation before I did anything. I was charmed by your beauty when I first saw you but I kept m guard up knowing what the women from here were known for. When you gave the order to hand over any and all valuables I resisted fully once I got over my confusion." he told her honestly.

Boa nodded her head in understanding, "Ok I understand that much. I understand that you might have a Devil Fruit ability from what I saw when you shut everyone up earlier. Can you tell what that was?" she asked him.

"Well you would be correct in assuming that I have a Devil Fruit ability. When I was born, my mother died due to complications during my birth. My father was in greif from what I was told by my adoptive grandfather figure and asked him to raise me. However before he even went to my grandfather he was given a fruit my mother must have wanted me to get when I was older, so that I could most likely grow with my powers as I grew up with proper control over them." he told her.

"What was the Devil Fruit she gave you, it must have been important to you if she wnet through the trouble to get it." Boa said.

"Well, it was actually my father who gave it to me. When he returned to his ship after I was born, one of his subordinates came up to him with it in his hands apparently and told him what it was. When he took it he ground it up into a fine powder and mixed it with my baby formula at the time and then fed it to me merely hours after I was born. Apparently it was my grandfather who finished giving it to me because I remember him saying it wasn't right to feed a baby ground up devil fruits." he said. He took a deep breath, "As for the Devil Fruit I was given, it was called the GUra-Gura no Mi or what would translate as the Quake-Quake fruit making me a Quake man." he told her.

Boa felt her eyes widen, "Oh my, I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pried into your life like that." she apologized.

Naruto waved her off, "Bah, it's alright. I got over it a long time ago." he told her.

"Can I ask you who your parents are?" she asked him.

Naruto gave a careless shrug, "I don't see the harm in telling you. My mother was Tsunade D. Senju the Pirate Queen and my father is Edward Newgate, otherwise known as Whitebeard." he told her.

Boa felt her eyes widen in complete shock, "W-What! Your the son of Tsunade-sama?" she cried out.

"And Whitebeard, you know the strongest man in the world." he told her.

Boa didn't say anything as she felt her eyes roll into the back of her head as she passed out.

* * *

 **And there you have it. Tell me what you think and I will see you all later.**


	42. Chapter 42-FT First Guardian Full story

_**This is my story Fairy Tail's First Guardian: Full Story.**_

* * *

 _Summary: Naruto Vermilion is the older brother to Mavis Vermilion. On the night of the Blue Skull attack Naruto escapes with both her and Zera into the woods. Seven years pass and they meet three treasure hunters Warrod, Precht, and Yuri and together they set out to retrieve the Tenrou orb and soon it turns into an amazing adventure. A few lessons from the black wizard himself sets off a chain of events that will go down in history. Pairing: Naruto x Zera, Mavis x Zeref_

 _God/Dragon Slayer + Crash Naruto_

* * *

The year was 679 and the island of Tenrou was going about it's day like usual. Inside of a guildhall marked with a red lizard two siblings were working hard to repay the debt that their parents owed to the powerful guild. The boy was the older of the two and was also more easy to step up to take any punishment to help protect his sister. This was Naruto Vermilion the older of the two Vermilions siblings. His sister may have been dressed in a slightly tattered dress, but the smile she always had on her face would always warm her big brothers heart and calm the powerful storm raging in his eye's as if it never were.

"Big brother I'm done." Mavis said as she finished drying the dishes.

"Alright Mavy go back home and take a break or go do some exploring. I'll ask Master Zeeself if there is anything else for us to do." Naruto said to the little blond.

"Ok thanks big brother." Mavis said as she ran off to enjoy herself.

With a sigh Naruto finished wiping the counters and walked out of the kitchen. "Master Zeeself... the kitchen's clean." Naruto called out to the powerful guild master of Tenrou Island.

"Alright now I have a few more things for you to do." Zeeself told the eight year old.

"Alright lay it me." Naruto said to the Red Lizard Guild Master.

"Well Zera-chan got up late for school and forgot her lunch. Think you can get it to her before lunch?" Zeeself asked the blond.

"Easy peasy. Want me to go through the forest or take the trail?" he asked.

"Through the forest should be faster. Now hurry up the guild needs to stay clean." Zeeself asked.

"On it old man." Naruto said with a mock salute.

"What'd you call me brat?" Zeeself asked. "Old man. It's because your hair is turning gray at the tips." Naruto said pointing to the man's graying tips. "I'M NOT OLD YA CHEEKY BRAT!" Zeeself yelled at the blonde as he did not like the thought of becoming old. Naruto laughed at Zeeself acting of fear of old age and walked out of the guild.

Not many people knew of the personality Zeeself showed towards the brash blond as the guild master had often stated that with as brash as the boy was he could have been a long lost son of his stating that if he ever repaid his parents debt he could learn magic before taking over the Red Lizard Guild, but Naruto always said he wouldn't take it as helping around would be just fine. Walking through the town of Tenrou Naruto greeted all of the people Naruto had gotten to know in his short life. The old lady at the bakery gave him a sweet he quickly downed before he continued to make his way to the school to deliver the lunch box to Zera-chan.

Walking through a small clearing he saw a rather large lizard about to eat a rabbit. "Ugh... I just know if I let it die Mavis will cry..." Naruto grumbled as he sat the basket of food down on the ground. "AAAHHHH" the blond yells loudly as he starts to run at the startled lizard chasing it off. "Alright... time to get back to work." Naruto told himself. Walking once more Naruto noticed that the rabbit he saved was following him. "Uh... go away... find someone else to bother." Naruto told the rabbit. As he continued to follow him, much to his annoyance, even as Naruto reached the other side of Tenrou Island.

"Phew... made it just in time..." Naruto huffed out. Walking at a brisk pace the young blond arrived at the school to see Zera. Unknown to the brunette she was the one girl that held his affections... Zera. Seeing the school Naruto saw that she wasn't inside the building.

"Something I can help you with young man?" a voice asked from behind. Turning quickly Naruto saw one of the school teachers standing behind him all the while studying the boy dressed in rags.

"Yeah I'm looking for Z-Zera-chan... do you know where she is?" Naruto asked the teacher.

"Usually she's in the library right about now. Why don't you try there." the teacher said.

"Thanks." the blonde said with a small bow to the teacher.

"Anytime young man." the teacher replied as Naruto made his way towards the library to give Zera her lunch.

Walking into the building his sensitive nose quickly found the girl's scent where he spotted Zera and some of her friends from the school. Ignoring his soon to burst heart Naruto walked up to the younger girl. "H-hey Zera-chan... I brought you some lunch." Naruto said as he sat the basket down with a small blush on his face as he talked to the brunette.

"Alright... you can go now." Zera said. Nodding his head Naruto quickly rushed out of the school library.

The girls huddled around Zera and began to ask her questions about Naruto but she brushed them off. Naruto walked home at calm pace having already delivered his package he knew he didn't need to rush back. He walked along a ledge with a peaceful smile on his face as the breeze blew through his short hair while he closed his eye's. He soon felt his legs starting to burn showing he had exhausted his little body. He didn't want to take a break, but deep down Naruto knew that he needed the rest if he wanted to get back to give some lessons to that little brainiac he called a baby sister.

Don't get the wrong idea he was smart in his own right, he just didn't like to use what he knew and apply it to the world around him like Mavis did. His mother and father had taught him a lot in his short life, including a bit about magic, but Naruto was a young boy who would rather crawl through the mud and eat bugs than worry about his education. Don't get it wrong he listened closely to what his parents were teaching him, but he didn't really care about the things he knew he wouldn't use in his adult life, but it didn't really bother him that he had to learn.

Sitting down beside a tree Naruto closed his eye's to get some rest... this would be the day that his, Mavis, and Zera's lives would change forever. ***Boom*** Naruto's eye's shot open at the sound of the large explosion. Standing up Naruto saw another light explode in the sky. ***Boom*** "A signal flare... oh no..." Naruto said as his eye's widened in shock. The only reason for a signal flare to be shot off was if the island was under attack. "Mavis!" Naruto exclaimed in worry for his sister. Running as fast as his leg would carry him Naruto quickly made it to the guild and saw Mavis running out. "MAVIS!" Naruto screamed for his baby sister.

"BIG BROTHER!" Mavis yelled back as she ran up to him.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked her.

"It's the Blue Skull Guild. They're attacking the island in full force." Mavis said to the older boy.

"Well come on we need to go hide." Naruto said. "Ok." Mavis replied.

"Wait!" the voice of Master Zeeself called out to them.

"Master Zeeself what's wrong?" Naruto asked as he saw his guild master run up to them carrying Zera in his arms shaking like a leaf.

"It's nothing... Listen I need you two to take Zera-chan and run... run into the forest and don't stop you hear." Zeeself said.

"B-but daddy..." Zera said.

"No buts Zera... I want you to do as I tell you and run. Naruto will look after you and Mavis." Zeeself said to the trembling girl.

"B-but daddy I don't want to go. My friends, the guild, my things and you are all I have." Zera cried.

"Yeah... but now you have something better... you have a guardian that can take care of you where I can't." Zeeself told her with tears in his eye's. Looking to Naruto he hardened his gaze a bit "Naruto I have a job for you." the guild master said.

"Anything boss." Naruto said.

"I want you to watch over Zera for me. When you are old enough you're to be her husband. Take care of her... don't let me down." he said.

Zera blushed when she heard her father tell a person she looked down on that she was to be her husband, but then snapped out of the embarrassing thoughts as an explosion went off near by. "Alright time to work... Go now while you still can." Zeeself said.

"Yes sir." Naruto said grabbing the hands of the two girls before running back into the woods.

 _"And Naruto... there is one more thing I want out of your union with my baby girl... I want tons of grandkids... don't let me down my boy..."_ Zeeself thought to himself as he charged the group of wizards that attacked his home. "BRING IT ON YOU'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" Zeeself yelled to the enemy wizards. Drawing his head back he yelled **"Goka Mekkyaku** _(Great Fire Annihilation)"_ and released a sea of flames at his enemies out of his mouth. This was the last sight Zera saw of her father as he fought to let the three children live to see another day.

"Come on girls we can't stay here or they could find and kill the three of us." Naruto said drawing them deeper and deeper into the woods.

"Why... why help me... when I have been so rude to you?" Zera asked.

Naruto looked back at her and gave a smile. "Because everyone deserves a second chance... even those who are mean and look down on everyone else." Naruto told her.

"T-thanks... Naruto... kun..." Zera said to the older blond.

"Don't thank me yet... we're still in the middle of a battle... now let's keep moving." he said.

Nodding her head Zera squeezed the blonde's hand and ran to keep up with the siblings. They ran and ran until they reached the base of the largest tree on the island, but by then it was midnight and the sounds of battle had died down by a large number. "Do you think it's safe to go back big brother?" Mavis asked her sibling.

The older blonde gave her a shrug, "No... I can still hear a few mages fighting back in the village... we'll make camp here tonight... come on." Naruto said to the two girls.

Gathering a sharp stick Naruto dug a small hole for a makeshift fire pit and threw in a small bundle of sticks inside. Using his pocketknife and a stone he lit the small pile to make a campfire to keep them warm. Laying down Naruto looked up at the nighttime sky. He wondered if they would have to bury their friends and loved ones. Probably would with all of Blue Skull there. It had been a while since they had a fight. Guild wars weren't necessarily illegal, but it was one of the fastest ways for a guild to get status in the world or remove competition that they might have with a rival guild. Naruto didn't like how it was legal to kill other people just so one could gain fame and acknowledgement he wanted to change that.

He felt the ground shift a bit on his left and saw his baby sister cuddle up to his side. "Oh sorry Mavy I forgot a blanket." Naruto told her.

"It's alright. I have you to keep me warm." Mavis said.

"Yeah, sure do." Naruto chuckled before he felt the ground to his left shift a bit. Knowing it was Zera he laid his left arm down where she quickly lowered it onto his arm.

"Thank you... for everything..." Zera said quietly.

" Yeah don't mention it..." Naruto replied to the girl. "Let's get some sleep... we're gonna have a long day tomorrow.." Naruto said.

"Ok..." Zera said.

"Goodnight big brother... sweet dreams." Mavis said.

"Sweet dreams... girls..." Naruto said.

* * *

The next day Naruto woke up and heard nothing from where the village was. "Battle must have finished." he said to himself. Standing up the young boy stretched his stiff muscles to rid them of the kinks before he rebuilt the fire and then set out to catch a few animals for them to eat. He quickly found a lizard and several other animals Naruto knew his baby sister wouldn't mind eating as they had camped out several times over the island. Quickly cleaning them Naruto rushed back to camp to prepare the meal. He was honestly surprised to see Zera awake when he got there. "Morning Zera-chan." Naruto called out to the girl of his affections.

"Morning... Naruto-kun..." the girl said shyly.

"Hungry?" he asked her.

"I'm fine... but thanks for offering me some..." Zera said.

This was followed by her stomach growling loudly causing her to blush bright red at how loud her stomach was. "You may say no, but your body says yes... let me cook it and I'll give you your portion." Naruto said.

"Thanks..." she said looking away. Quickly setting the lizards over the fire like a spit he worked to cook the food he caught just right before he handed on to Zera who ate hers in relative silence. A few seconds later the smell of cooking meat woke Mavis from her slumber.

Stretching her arms Mavis looked over to see both her big brother and Zera eating their breakfast quietly. Naruto seeing his baby sister awaken smiled before holding out her kabobed lizard which she took with a nod of gratitude and started to eat. When they had finished their meal Naruto put out the fire and buried the bones so that the nutrients could grow something new. "Alright... the sounds of fighting have died down to literally nothing... let's go see if there are any survivors..." Naruto said.

"What makes you think anyone survived?" Zera asked.

"I don't know really... I just want to see if there are any. It's the only thing we can do right now, and for those who are dead, we have to bury them." Naruto replied. They trekked the forest back to the village and saw utter devastation had fallen down upon the village they had grown up in.

"Oh no... the whole town... is gone..." Zera said with wide eye's.

"This is why I hate the idea of guild wars... It's why I wish they were illegal..." Naruto said as he looked at what was left.

"This is so terrible..." Mavis said.

"We need to move... just in case there is anybody that survived the attack." Naruto said. Walking into the village they saw that everyone was dead... all they saw was death... and destruction... so much gone... it was terrible... Naruto spotted the body of the Master of the guild "Master Zeeself!" he exclaimed running up to the man's body.

Zera and Mavis came running up shortly after and saw the man. Zeeself's eye's shot open making the trio of kids jump back as they had thought him dead. "Papa you're okay." Zera said happily.

"Master Zeeself... you're gonna be ok..." Mavis said.

"I'm so glad you're alright Master." Naruto said.

Zeeself coughed up a glob of blood. "Y-you're all o-okay." Zeeself said quietly.

"Master/Papa!" the children exclaimed. "L-listen u-up... I-I don't have... m-much time left... and there a-are some things I-I want to say... before I go..." Zeeself told the three children.

"W-what are you saying papa you're going to alright..." Zera said with tears in her eye's.

Zeeself looked at his daughter with a smile on his face "Zera... chan I just want you... to know... you are the greatest... thing I have ever... accomplished in... my life alright..." Zeeself said to his daughter. He then ignored his daughters yelling about him going to be alright and looked at Mavis with a kind expression on his face "Mavis... I want you... to know that the... reason I was so... mean to you all... the time was so that... you would grow strong... and look at the world... as you should... I'm sorry..." he told the sobbing girl.

He then looked at Naruto "And Naruto... I thank you for... looking out after... my little girl... keep doing so until... the end... I wanted to give you... a g-gift before this... happened... but it l-looks like I can't... Just go to the office in the Guildhall... i-it's on my desk... Sorry for not saying this... sooner but... h-happy birthday N-Naruto..." he said before his eye's closed for the last time. In the end Zeeself died with a smile on his face as he got to see the three children... no the hope of Tenrou on last time before he breathed his last breath... his final wish to say goodbye to them had come true after all.

"T-thank you Master..." Naruto said with tears falling down his cheeks. Zera and Mavis were crying into each others shoulders as they had thought he would be alright. Wiping his tears Naruto stood up "We need to bury everybody... I know it's wrong... but we have to or else the island will reek..." he said to the two girls. "We can mourn our friends later... come on we need to get busy..." Naruto said standing up.

"B-but big brother..." Mavis said.

"Not this time Mavis... I'm sorry..." he told her shaking his head knowing what she wanted to ask him.

"Ok... I understand..." Mavis said.

They would spend the better part of the day burying everyone on the island. When they finished Naruto walked into the destroyed guildhall of Red Lizard and shook his head to clear the sudden flashbacks that he had suddenly spring up before making his way to Zeeself's former office. Opening the door Naruto walked in to find it untouched by the Blue Skull flunkies, which was a surprise, as it was still as neat as it was yesterday. Walking up to Zeeself's desk Naruto saw that the only item on the desk was a thick book. The book looked familiar in some strange way, but he just couldn't remember why it looked so familiar.

Picking it up Naruto's eye's widened in surprise... it was the book he had been eyeing in the book store... the books on how to use the lost magics... with this he could better protect Mavis and Zera... "Master Zeeself... thank you... you knew I wanted this book... for so long I wanted this book... so that I could look out for Mavis... Now I can use the knowledge in this tome to protect Zera and Mavis... I won't let you own... I will exceed your expectations... I promise that Zera will stay safe..." Naruto vowed clutching the book to his chest tightly as if it would fly off or turn into ash if he were to let it go from his grip.

* * *

Nine years later

* * *

Nine long years had passed since the island was attacked by the Blue Skull guild and the sky on this day was shining clear and blue. Today would be the day that it's three living inhabitants would change forever. Mavis and Zera were in the library organizing the books while at the base of the Tenrou tree Naruto was practicing his magic he hadn't told the girls about. He had kept the secret he could use the lost arts but what better prize for there to be than a surprise. He had trained almost nonstop to increase his strength and had discovered Crash when he destroyed several trees by turning them into cubes.

The tome's in the library had stated that Crash was one of the most versatile types of Magic in the world when more people knew it and a fight between two bearers of this magic could destroy a good chunk of a mountain range. He had also rediscovered the God Slayer arts which was another plus in his books as it would allow him to protect the girls later on if they ever left. Currently he could use Sky, Fire, and Lightning and had been training to combine two of the elements for more powerful spells to use later on in life. He had learned Dragon slayer arts as well, he didn't know why, but he had learned them nevertheless.

The Dragon Slayer arts were just as versatile as the God Slayer arts were if not a bit toned down in power. So far he could use only White, Shadow, and Iron, but he didn't mind as those three were powerful elements in their own right. He had unlocked his dragonforce with his own willpower and had discovered he could use a mixture of Iron and Shadow and White and Shadow and decided that those three elements were the only ones he needed to know. He trained in his magic everyday and worked out after he exhausted himself. For the nineteen year old life couldn't be more peaceful on the island... today that would change.

Naruto is now a very tall and muscular young man now standing at an impressive height of six foot ten going on eleven. He kept his spiky blonde hair tied back into a ponytail, with two shoulder-length bangs framing his face. He wore a white cloak with red flames at the bottom, and had an orange inside, a black shirt, orange pants, black fingerless gloves that had a metal plate on the back of the hands and black boots. **"Raijin** **no Kaden Ryūshi Hō** _(Lightning God's Charged Particle Cannon)"_ Naruto called out shooting a thick beam of pitch black electricity from his arms at a large boulder where it explodes in a shower of rock and the powerful black electricity that he created.

"I think that's enough training for one day." Naruto told himself. Sniffing the air he could almost feel something in the air, but nothing came to his senses. Walking down the trail he took everyday he couldn't keep the smile off his face. Ten years in near solitude would open one's mind to high levels. Naruto started each morning with a two hour meditation before he began practicing his magic. He was so glad Mavis and Zera-chan hadn't found out he could use them. He was wondering where on the island to take Zera on their next date, but the thing was he had taken her to all the most beautiful spots on Tenrou... it sucked big time.

In the Tenrou library Zera finished organising the last of the books and sighed. It seemed that that there was to do these days was sleep, eat, read the same old books in the library, or go to some of the same spots on the island for a date. Don't get the wrong idea she loved the dates that her boyfriend set up, but she had a feeling that he had no idea where to take her after going to the same places for almost ten years. But she couldn't wait for tonight as it was the night she planned to take their relationship to the next level. Yes that was right tonight was the night she would make love to her boyfriend... sadly, she wouldn't get the chance to do it.

On the beach two men had just stepped out of the boat with their third friend standing up before tripping and falling into the water. "We made it." the first man said.

"Finally... do you know how bored I was just sitting on that boat?" the wet blond asked rhetorically.

"Uh no... not really..." the tallest of the three said.

"Wow... that is so harsh on the old soul in me Warrod." the blond said to the now introduced Warrod jokingly.

"Yuri if you remember we are supposed to be finding the Tenrou orb now focus." the third man said to the now known Yuri.

"Oh shove it Precht, we can't all stay calm and collected like you." Yuri said to the newly introduced Precht.

"Uh can we not argue." Warrod said to his companions with a heartfelt chuckle while he scratched his neck before cracking it trying to remove a kink. Warrod is a very well-built young man his head is, somewhat, rectangular in shape that is covered with messy hair on its top. Warrod dresses himself in a simple outfit of a sleeveless top with a belt and trousers. Yuri chuckled at Warrod's words, and since were they _not_ arguing. If they stopped arguing for more then a minute besides sleeping then the world would go insane. Yuri is a tall young man with medium-length, wavy and spiked dark-blond hair, he had thick eyebrows and very prominent eyelashes.

For his attire, Yuri wore a black turtleneck, over the top of which he wore a leather jacket with a folded, fur-trimmed collar and breast pockets on either side. He also wore simple pants with frayed hems and plain black shoes. Precht's regular attire consists of a dark shirt paired with armored shoulder pads, simple light pants with flames near the edges held up by what looks like a light belt composed of two straps with the relative buttons, possibly part of the pants themselves, and dark, simple shoes/boots. Over this outfit he wears a large, white cape sporting a mantle with a high collar, lighter-colored borders and jagged lower edges.

"We need to get busy if we want to find that treasure. We need the money since buying the boat took up most of our Jewels." Warrod said.

"Couldn't agree more Warrod." Precht said in agreement.

"Ok well let's split up. I'll go this way." he said heading off down a trail.

"Guess I'll go this way then." Warrod said heading through the trees.

"Guess that leaves this way for me." Precht said to himself as he set out for a different trail. "What I don't understand is the feeling that I'm being followed by someone or something." Precht said aloud to himself.

"Well that would be because you _are_ being followed." a very _unfamiliar_ voice said from behind him.

Turning around quickly Precht saw what appeared to be a young man that was Yuri's age. "Who are you?" he asked the teen.

"Names Naruto Vermilion... you?" he responded.

"Precht Gaebolg... do you live here?" he asked the young man.

"Yep... along with my baby sister and girlfriend. Been here our whole lives." Naruto replied.

"Oh... I wasn't aware of survivors living on the island. When we heard the rumor of Tenrou being deserted we came in search of the Tenrou orb." he said honestly.

"Yeah... It's understandable... but you won't find it here on the island." Naruto said honestly.

"What, do you mean to say that it was stolen?" Precht asked him.

"Yep... I'm the one who found the orb missing around five years ago even though we were attacked nearly ten years ago by Blue Skull." Naruto said.

"So us coming here was basically for nothing?" Precht asked the blond.

"Nope not at all. Truth be told the three of us want to get out of here and see the world, but on the night of the attack Blue Skull burned all the boats so we were officially stranded on the island." Naruto told him.

"Well what are we going to do?" Precht asked.

"Well if you came here on a boat then that means you can get us off this damned Island." Naruto said.

Precht narrowed his eyes, "I don't know if me and my group should. I mean for all I know you could have a hidden agenda behind this. Why should I help you and the possible other two that reside on this island?" he questioned Naruto.

Naruto sighed, "Why would I, a teen with obviously no weapons on me, have to lie about living here with two people for the past decade? Come on man we need off of this island, we've been trapped here practically our whole lives. Please just... just let us come with you. Hell I'll make it better I'll tell you everything you need to know about Blue Skull and the Tenrou Orb if you do." he offered as he pleaded with the man.

Precht could hear no lies come from the blonde and with a reluctant sigh he had to agree, "Alright, very well just let me find my comrades while you get your own. Then we can get off this island." Precht said.

Naruto bid the man farewell and headed to the most likely place he knew the girls would be... the library. Walking out of the forest Naruto saw the stone building and walked into it and saw Mavis and a blond standing in a sphere of green magic. "THERE'S NO WAY YOU COULD KNOW THAT!" the blond exclaimed before covering his mouth with his hand.

"And what the hell do you think you two are doing right about now?" Naruto asked causing the two of them to jump nearly out of their skin before they turned towards him.

"H-holy shit you're fucking huge!" the blond exclaimed looking up at the tall blond. Hell he towered over Warrod, and anyone that towered over that giant of a man could be trouble. Hell he even had more muscle than the guy, and that was saying just how much he worked out to stay fit.

"Big brother don't do something like that. You almost gave me a heart attack you know." Mavis whined.

"BIG BROTHER!" the blond exclaimed in shock.

"Uh huh this is my older brother Naruto." Mavis said.

"Mavis... what did I say about doing stupid things... especially with weird teens?" Naruto asked the shorter blond girl ignoring the man's yell of annoyance.

"Oh don't be like that. We were just playing a game to see if he would win the location of the Tenrou orb." Mavis said.

"It wouldn't matter anyways as the orb was stolen years ago." he told them.

"What... that's impossible." the unknown teen exclaimed.

"Believe what you want, but it's the truth. I wander around this island on my free time so I would know if it were still here or not." Naruto said.

"How long have you known the orb was gone big brother?" Mavis asked him.

"Like I said it's been gone since the attack made on Tenrou almost ten years ago." Naruto said.

"I see..." Mavis said.

Sniffing Naruto smelt his love hiding behind one of the bookshelves "Zera-chan you can come out of hiding now I'm sure this guy isn't a threat." Naruto called.

"Zera..." the teen said raising an eyebrow while watching the beautiful teen come out of her hide away before running to the tall blonde and hiding behind him. "Wow she's beautiful..." the teen said in love-struck awe.

"Yeah she is... and she's my girlfriend too." Naruto said causing the teen to stand stiff.

"Oh ouch..." a new voice said in mild humor gaining the small groups attention where they turned around to see Warrod and Precht standing in the doorway. "Looks like Yuri lucked out again... bummer... and here I thought he would actually get a girlfriend." Warrod said laughing.

"Our work here is done. With the orb gone we can't get paid for it." Precht said.

"Wait... what if we went and found the orb and brought it back? I mean it is a artifact of this island." Mavis said.

"No absolutely not. That thing is cursed or have you forgotten the last time the orb captured a host?" Zera said with a scowl.

"Cursed... I don't get it I thought it was just an S-Class treasure." Warrod said.

"It is... but that is because of the curse that was placed on it long ago by our ancestors to protect it." Naruto said.

"I see..." Precht said in understanding.

"Well I'm not leaving until I see proof that this thing is gone. I refuse to leave until that." Yuri said in denial.

"Very well... follow me." Naruto said walking out the door. Walking through the woods Naruto slipped his hands into Zera's and gently squeezed it to show her everything would be just fine. They came upon an altar that had unreadable writing on it with a small hole that looked like it used to hold something. "There it is... the alter for the Tenrou orb." Naruto said.

"It's empty... just like you said..." Mavis said shocked that it was true.

"Yes... now we leave..." Precht said.

"Wait you're leaving already?" Mavis asked.

"Yes... and besides your brother has begged me to bring you with us." Precht said.

"WHAT!" the two girls and Yuri exclaimed.

"That's right. We're finally getting off this godforsaken island." Naruto said.

"B-but big brother... this is our home... why would you want to leave it?" Mavis asked the large blonde.

"Mavis... I want you and Zera to experience the world for what it is. I am tired of staring at the same stretch of land, and I want to see more. I know Zera does even if she won't admit it. Now do you want to go on a grand adventure with me or do you want to stay here and be by yourself?" Naruto asked.

"Uh I think it's easy to see which one I want dummy." Mavis retorted to her older sibling.

"Good... we need to pack. Let's go home and get some of our belongings and then we'll set out." Naruto said getting a nod from the three treasure hunters.

"We'll wait for you to get your things and then we'll set off." Precht said.

"Do we seriously have to bring her along with us?" Yuri asked as he pointed at Mavis.

"What was that punk?" Naruto asked as he got next to the teen.

Yuri stiffened when he felt the smaller blonde's big brother appear behind him "N-nothing." Yuri said quietly.

"I thought so..." Naruto said before he went back to the trail holding Zera hand.

Walking into the house he released Zera's hand with a sigh "Naruto-kun... what's wrong?" Zera asked him.

"I can't believe we finally get to leave after all these years that's all... nothing big." he told her.

"I guess our date is no longer happening tonight as well huh?" she asked.

"Not tonight. However I promise you when we reach the mainland I will treat you to the greatest date in your life." he told her.

"Well I can't wait." Zera said with a smile.

"Let's get packing... they'll probably leave us if Mavis annoys them enough." Naruto said.

"Yeah that's probably true, but she just curious." Zera said.

"Ain't that the truth." Naruto responded with a chuckle.

When they finished packing Naruto carried two trunks on on shoulder and a single trunk on the other with his own instrument strapped to his back to the beach where they saw Mavis pointing out constellations to Warrod and Precht who nodded showing they saw them. "Hey guys." Zera called out to their new traveling partners.

Yuri looked at the couple and waved "About time the two of you got here. Mavis was starting to go nonstop about which constellations were which." he said in a joking manner.

Naruto felt himself scratch the back of his head in embarrassment, "Oh yeah... it is a favorite past time of my little sister. Sorry if she bothered you." he replied in the same joking manner.

"Big brother is so mean to me." Mavis cried out.

"Oh come on Mavis-chan it's just a joke." Zera said patting her friend on the shoulder.

"Not you too Zera-chan." she cried out. This caused all of them to laugh at Mavis before they calmed down enough to board the small boat that took them to the larger one that had brought the three treasure hunters to the island.

"Can you believe it we're finally getting off Tenrou." Naruto said looking at the island from the ship.

"I know... all we've ever wanted to do is get off... but now that we are... I don't wanna go..." Zera said looking back at the island she had once called home for nearly ten years.

"Hey it'll be alright... I promise." Naruto said wrapping a arm around her as she leaned into his body.

"I believe you." Zera said before looking up at her tall boyfriend. "Hey Naruto-kun..." Zera said.

Looking down at Zera he asked "Yes Zera-chan?" with a raised eyebrow. The only time she used that voice was when she wanted something.

Zera shuffled her feet a small bit, "D-Do you think you play something to take my mind off of leaving?" she asked the blond.

"I don't see why not. What would you like to hear?" he asked her.

"Hmmm... How about one of your newer songs that you wrote." she requested from him.

"Alright... let me go get my guitar." he told her.

"What's he doing?" Yuri asked as he watched the blonde opened his guitar case and pulled out the instrument.

"Oh big brother is going to play one of his songs. Come on you need to hear one. He's absolutely amazing." Mavis said dragging the blond along.

"Music eh. Sure why not." Warrod said standing up following the two over to where Naruto and Zera were.

"A song for the trip... sounds delightful." Precht said as he followed behind.

Walking up to where Naruto was trying to get comfortable they all sat down so they could listen to the blond. "Y'all wanna hear too?" the large blond asked the newcomers who nodded showing they were interested.

"Alright... let's get started..." Naruto said strumming his guitar to a beautiful tune before lyrics were added to the melody.

* * *

 **Enter: Cody Simpson-Pretty Brown Eyes**

* * *

 _ **Go to sleep, wake up**_  
 _ **You're pretty with no make-up**_  
 _ **I like this right here**_  
 _ **Go to sleep, wake up**_  
 _ **You're pretty with no make-up**_

 _ **This girl she came 'round**_  
 _ **The corner, looking like a model**_  
 _ **Magazine figure, she was shaped like a bottle**_  
 _ **Long straight hair, she was fly as a bird**_  
 _ **First time ever I was lost for words**_

 _ **Felt so right, it just couldn't be wrong**_  
 _ **Love at first sight if that exists at all**_  
 _ **I couldn't move, felt like I was stuck**_  
 _ **And then baby girl looked up**_

 _ **And I said hey there pretty brown eyes**_  
 _ **What you doin' later tonight?**_  
 _ **Would you mind if I spend time with you?**_  
 _ **And I said hey there pretty brown eyes**_  
 _ **What you doin' later tonight?**_  
 _ **Would you mind if I spend time with you?**_

 _ **Go to sleep, wake up**_  
 _ **You're pretty with no make-up**_  
 _ **Go to sleep, wake up**_  
 _ **You're pretty with**_

 _ **This girl she was a little hottie**_  
 _ **She know she got it**_  
 _ **Came from the city so she loves to party**_  
 _ **The JT song make her move that body**_  
 _ **She dancing all night long**_

 _ **Cause I can tell that she was a wild one**_  
 _ **That's why I was shy at first**_  
 _ **But I finally worked up the nerve**_

 _ **And I said hey there pretty brown eyes**_  
 _ **What you doin' later tonight?**_  
 _ **Would you mind if I spend time with you?**_  
 _ **And I said hey there pretty brown eyes**_  
 _ **What you doin' later tonight?**_  
 _ **Would you mind if I spend time with you?**_

 _ **Spend a little bit, a little bit of time with you**_  
 _ **Spend a little bit, a little bit of time with you**_  
 _ **Spend a little little bit, a bit of time with you**_  
 _ **Spend a little bit, a little bit of time with you**_

 _ **Oh**_

 _ **Like hey hey little pretty brown eyes**_  
 _ **Don't you ever be looking at them other guys**_  
 _ **'Cause ain't never had a surfer like me**_  
 _ **Start swimming over here and ride my wave**_  
 _ **'Cause I see that you party like there's no tomorrow**_  
 _ **Let's leave the party, I'll grab my guitar**_  
 _ **I got the keys, so jump in my car**_  
 _ **Sit back relax, Australia's kinda far**_

 _ **Hey there pretty brown eyes**_  
 _ **What you doin' later tonight?**_  
 _ **would you mind if I spend time with you?**_  
 _ **And I said hey there pretty brown eyes**_  
 _ **What you doin' later tonight?**_  
 _ **would you mind if I spend time with you?**_

 _ **Spend a little bit, a little bit of time with you**_  
 _ **Spend a little bit, a little bit of time with you**_  
 _ **Spend a little little little bit of time with you**_  
 _ **Spend a little bit, a little bit of time with you**_

 _ **Oh-oh-oh-oh**_  
 _ **Oh-oh-oh-oh**_

* * *

 _ **End: Cody Simpson-Pretty Brown Eyes**_

* * *

When he was done Zera had tears in her eye's. Naruto had said he had been working on a song to express himself to her, and she had thought he was breaking up with her, but that wasn't the case here... no he was professing his love for her... it was beautiful... it was the most stunning song she had heard from him in a long time, and to here something like this as they were leaving home... it was just such a perfect combination. "Naruto-kun that was beautiful." Zera said.

"I must agree as I haven't heard such moving words." Precht agreed.

"Awesome song." Warrod said with a nod of approval. Naruto could feel himself blushing at their praise.

"Well that's big brother for you. Always able to reach the hearts of his friends through a simple song." Mavis said with a smile on her face.

"Heh heh thanks guys." Naruto told them as he got his embarrassment under control, it was the first time someone other than the girls had heard his music so it was a bit of an embarrassment.

"Don't mention it. In fact I wish to hear more of these songs in the future." Precht said.

"Yeah same here man." Warrod agreed.

"That was a sweet song, probably one of the best I have heard in my life." Yuri said in agreement.

"Well still... thanks guys." Naruto said nodding his head to them all in thanks.

"Wind's picking up... we'll reach the mainland in about three hours with this current speed." Warrod said as the wind picked up speed causing the ship to go faster.

"Yeah that's if the wind doesn't stop." Mavis said.

"What do you mean by that?" Yuri asked.

"The winds are always changing. Especially out here near Tenrou." Mavis told him.

"So in truth this trip could last around six hours instead of the three." Naruto said to them.

"Oohhh what a bummer." Yuri said.

"Time doesn't really mean anything to us, it's just a way for us to see what time of day it is. It's not that big of a deal." Zera said to the blonde treasure hunter.

It turned out they actually made it to Hargeon with quick speeds. "So this is Hargeon?" Naruto asked as he looked at the port town from the ship.

"Yeah, but we won't be there for another half hour." Warrod told the blond.

"I'll admit it's actually bigger than what I thought." Zera said.

"You guys excited?" Warrod asked as he walked up next to the two.

"Hell yah." Naruto said.

"Oh absolutely." Zera told the shorter of the two giants.

"Heh well we're almost there just wait." Warrod told the brunette.

"Naruto-kun do you want to see what Hargeon has to offer?" Zera asked her boyfriend.

"You already know I do." he replied to her.

When they landed Naruto and Warrod jumped out of the boat "Want some help?" Naruto asked as he grabbed a rope to tie the boat down.

"Thanks I appreciate it." Warrod told the bigger man.

"Don't mention it." Naruto said as he finished tying the knot to keep the ship moored to the dock.

Yuri grabbed a plank of wood and made a makeshift gangplank and Mavis walked down it followed by Zera. "I'm first." Mavis said.

"Actually... you're the third... Naruto-kun and Warrod were the first ones off the boat." Zera told the girl as she pointed to Naruto and Warrod.

"Ahhh man." Mavis said as her head hung at being told she was third off the boat.

"Alright let's get busy and find out where those Blue Skull asshole are." Yuri said as he walked down the plank of wood.

"Alright we can split up into three groups of two. Me and Zera-chan will go this way." Naruto said as he pointed down a road. "Mavis and Precht will go this way to see what they can find." Naruto said pointing down another road. "Warrod and Yuri, you two will go down that road." Naruto said pointing down another. With that three groups split up to begin their searches.

"Naruto-kun how are we going to find out where the Blue Skull guild is?" Zera asked.

"Simple... we go get a drink." he replied as he saw a bar and walked inside it.

* * *

 ** _Second chapter_**

* * *

Naruto and Zera walked into the loud bar and Naruto watched as it grew quiet. A few of the people in the bar openly gaped at the blonde giant with the beautiful brunette hanging onto his arm. Walking up to the bar Naruto and Zera sat down. "What can I get you?" the bartender asked him.

"Give me a fifth of tequila poured on the rocks. Give the lady a Pina colada, shaken not stirred." Naruto said placing a few jewels that Warrod had given him on the counter to pay for the drinks.

"You got good tastes friend. Anything else I can get you?" the bartender asked him.

"Just a bit of information." Naruto told the bartender.

"What kind of information?" he asked.

"I need to know the location of the Blue Skull guild... I owe a man there some stuff and I want to get it there before it gets stolen from my cart." Naruto said lying to the man. There was just about this man that smelled like pure and unadulterated evil.

"Well I heard they had taken up a base in Magnolia but I can't tell anything more." the man told him.

"Thanks." Naruto said as he finished his drink with a straight face as if he had been drinking for his whole life. While he would admit that the taste of the hard liquor was very good he didn't like the burn it gave him as it flowed down his throat. Just then Zera finished her drink with a loud ***Burp*!**

Realizing what she did wasn't very ladylike she turned beet red from embarrassment. The bartender gave a hearty laugh at the girl "Wow ahahaha I thought ahahahaha that all you hahahaha ladies were like hahahahaha prim and proper but you hahahahaha you're by far the best." the bartender laughed trying to speak. Calming down he cleared his throat "Sorry about that. Anyways I don't think I've ever met a gal like you. What's your name?" he asked her.

"I-I'm Zera." she replied to him.

"Well Zera the next time you come here your first drink will be on the house how's that sound?" the man asked her.

"Thanks..." she said trying not to sound rude to him.

"Eh don't mention it. Now can I get you two anything else?" the bartender asked him.

"No thanks we just wanted to relax a little before heading out." Zera replied.

"Well you definitely came to the right place. Anyways good luck trying to find your friend." the man said as the couple.

"Yeah thanks. Good luck running your establishment." Naruto said shaking hands with the bartender.

"Thanks." the man said to the blond before the two of them left the bar.

Walking quickly Naruto took several turns before he reached a park. "So why are we at a park Naruto-kun?" Zera asked her boyfriend trying not to slur from being drunk, which he could clearly see.

"Well we're just waiting for the others... Speaking of others here come Precht and Mavis." Naruto said to her as he stood up. Turning Zera saw that her boyfriend was right when he said that he was right. She had been growing suspicious as of late as to why his senses were more developed than hers or Mavis's, and how he had always been able to find either of them even when they were well hidden. She had found a book in his room about ancient and lost magic and knew he had been wanting a way to protect both her and Mavis. She wondered... did he know magic like Mavis could use her illusions? It was a possibility that he did know Magic.

"Anything on Blue Skull?" Precht asked the blonde giant.

"Yeah they're in Magnolia." Naruto told the shorter man.

"Yes we heard the same thing." Precht said nodding his head.

"Where did you go to get your information big brother?" Mavis said.

"He took us to a bar and got it there. I had my first alcoholic drink." Zera said trying not to sway on her feet.

"You're drunk aren't you?" Warrod's voice called out to her as both he and Yuri walked up to the group.

"I'm afraid to admit that I am." Zera said with a blush on her face.

"So what's it like being drunk?" Yuri asked as he nudged her side.

"Please don't I feel like I might fall over if I get pushed." she said quietly.

"I don't know I'm still sober." Naruto said.

"What'd you have?" Precht asked him.

"Fifth of tequila on the rocks." Naruto answered his companion.

"Ohh nice choice, but how'd you know of such a beverage?" Precht asked him.

"Eh it just popped in my head when I entered the bar." Naruto answered.

"I'm surprised that you're still sober after having such a drink." Warrod said.

"Yeah that drink usually knocks us on our asses after having one." Yuri said in agreement.

"I have a high metabolism." Naruto said trying to play off the fact that having magic burned his calories faster than a person without any magic inside their bodies at all, which is true in a sense.

"What did you have Zera-chan?" Mavis asked her friend.

"I had something called a Pina colada. It was sweet and very tasty if not a bit sour at the end." she admitted drunkenly.

"We need to get her some coffee before the real effects of the booze affect her." Warrod said as he watched as the brunette started to stagger more and more.

"What makes you say that?" Mavis asked the smaller of the two giants.

"If this her first time getting drunk then she'll do something she may regret. It's why we need to get her to a diner." Warrod said to the younger of the two siblings.

"It's settled we get coffee." Naruto said picking up Zera before heading towards town.

After sobering Zera up they discussed what they were gonna do about the Blue Skull "So we know that they are in Magnolia. Question is how are we going to get to them?" Warrod asked.

"Well we could always just go to their base and kick their asses." Yuri said.

"They're wizards how do you expect for us to win against wizards?" Precht asked.

"I don't know but I know we'll win." Yuri told the man.

"Ugh who knew planning something as taking down a guild was so hard?" Mavis cried.

"Uh me." Zera said raising her hand.

"It was a rhetorical question Zera." Mavis said.

"Ok ok I know sheesh no need to blow a gasket on me." Zera said as she raised her hands.

"Why don't we just go do some reconnaissance on them and see just how many people they have in their guild before we take action." Naruto suggested to them.

"You know that may actually be a good idea." Warrod said.

"Yes I must concur that that is a better action than fighting them head on." Precht said in agreement with Naruto.

"So when do we go?" Zera asked.

"We could always go now. I mean it's just a little bit over three days to get there by foot." Yuri said.

"Ahhh but that's such a long walk." Mavis whined.

"So. It's not like you're not used to going such long distances on your own. We did live on Tenrou for nearly ten years." Naruto said to her.

"But that was on Tenrou not on a continent." Mavis retorted.

Standing up Naruto nodded "Well either way it's settled. We head for Magnolia." he said.

"Alright I'm ready to go." Warrod said in agreement.

"Let's go." Zera said agreeing with the two giants.

"Right... we can't afford a moment to lose." Precht said.

"Are we really going to do this?" Mavis asked them.

"We don't have any other choice. If Blue Skull has a item like the Tenrou orb then we need to take it back before they use it on somebody or an innocent town." Yuri said.

"He's right... we need to move now before something like that can happen." Naruto said as the rest of them nodded.

"Let's go." Warrod said walking in the direction of Magnolia. Walking behind the giant they looked at the surrounding area with a small smile on their faces.

"Don't you just love the smell of the fresh air Naruto-kun?" Zera asked her boyfriend.

"I guess. I mean I'm just so used to it I can't distinguish it from our home or a place like this." he told her.

"It's understandable. You guys have been on an island your whole lives." Precht said.

"Yeah... and by the looks of it it's going to be dark soon." Warrod said.

"Why don't we travel for a bit more before we settle down for the night." Naruto said looking at the sky seeing they had a couple of hours left in the day.

"Yes we still have a bit more time on our hands so we should make the best of it while we still can." Precht said. Travelling a bit more they soon made camp with a comfortable fire for them to gather around.

"So guys what kinds of things have you found in your adventures?" Zera asked the trio of treasure seekers.

"Well... that depends on what you want to know." Precht said.

"Oh anything really. We have known nothing but isolation for the past ten years so learning new things would actually be amazing right now." Zera told the man.

"Well there was that one time we went to search for the rainbow flower remember?" Warrod asked his friend.

"Ugh not that again." Yuri groaned out.

"It's your fault that things went the way they went." Warrod said.

"At least we got out with the flower." Yuri replied.

"We almost died that day." Warrod growled out.

"Yeah but were still here aren't we?" Yuri asked growling at Warrod.

"If it wasn't for half the stuff you pulled we would have." Warrod yelled.

"We still got the money for the damn thing so I don't see what your complaining about." Yuri yelled back.

"Guys can you stop for a second you're both friends." Mavis said. They opted to ignore the blond as they continued to raise their voices to keep yelling at one another spouting reasons why things were the way they were.

"WELL WE WOULDN'T HAVE TO RUN FROM DAMN NEAR EVERY PLACE WE GO DUE TO YOUR INCOMPETENCE!" Warrod roared.

"WELL I'M THE ONLY REASON WHY WE EVER GET ANY MONEY! PRECHT DOES WHAT HE CAN TO HELP OUT AND YOU ACT LIKE YOU'RE BETTER AT EVERYTHING!" Yuri roared back at the bigger man. Naruto tapped Zera on the shoulder and motioned for her to follow him so they could escape the yelling of the two treasure hunters. Leaving the camp Naruto sighed.

"What's wrong Naruto-kun?" Zera asked him.

"Oh it's nothing. I don't understand I thought those two were best friends." Naruto said.

"They are but what friends wouldn't argue with one another." Zera chuckled out.

"I guess you're right about that." Naruto said.

Walking for a bit more a sudden stench reached his nose... the stench of death... and destruction. Looking around Naruto noticed that all the trees around them were dead which was shocking as it was in a small area "W-what the hell." he said stuttering out. Zera looked up with wide eyes as well.

"W-what happened here?" Zera asked.

"I don't know... but whatever caused this can't be good..." Naruto said quietly.

"Should we tell the other's?" Zera asked.

"Yeah... we don't know what caused this... I have a feeling... but I hope that I'm wrong..." Naruto said.

"What do you think caused this?" Zera asked again.

"Ankhseram Black Magic... also known as the Curse of Contradiction... If that's what caused this then we need to tell the others now." Naruto said as he grabbed Zera's hand and started to pull her along back to the camp. They quickly made it back to camp where they found Mavis, Precht, Yuri, and Warrod (The former two who were still yelling) and were about to tell them but couldn't due to the yelling.

"WELL IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT A JEWEL LED US DOWN A FREAKING PITFALL!" Warrod yelled out.

"SO! IT WAS SUPPOSED TO HELP PAY FOR ANOTHER EXPEDITION!" Yuri yelled back at Warrod.

"SHUT UP!" Naruto roared loudly shutting them up.

"W-what's wrong big brother... you only yell when you're angry... you're not angry are you?" Mavis asked shaking like a leaf as she looked at her brother scared. Hell even the people, when they were still alive on Tenrou, feared his anger as it usually ended with someone hurt... usually the person who made him mad.

"No... we found something you need to look at... it's unnatural..." Zera said stepping forward.

"What did you guy's find?" a now calm Warrod asked.

"Yeah... it had to be bad if you came back and started yelling." Yuri said.

"Follow us." Naruto said as he motioned for them to follow him and Zera to what they had found. Leading the way the group quickly came to the clearing of dead trees and looked around at it curious as to what had caused for something like this to happen to the large trees that died.

"What the hell..." Warrod said.

"Yeah what the heck happened to the trees?" Yuri asked.

"It's like a breeze of death came by and sucked the life out of everything in the area." Precht said.

"What could have caused this?" Mavis asked.

"I don't know..." Zera said as she looked at her boyfriend.

"I have a feeling... but I can't make any claims as to what could or couldn't have caused this to happen to the trees." Naruto said as he looked around at the tree's that surrounded the group. It was as Precht had said... it was almost as if death had came by and killed everything it had touched in the large clearing they were now standing inside of while looking around them.

"You know I don't think that camping in the forest is such a good idea... maybe we should head back to town." Mavis said.

"No our camp is further away from this place... we should be fine." Naruto said to his sister.

"Oh but do we have to?" she asked her brother.

"Yeah we should be fine. Besides it's dangerous to travel an unknown path in the dark... Especially ones that are like this." Yuri said as he motioned to the trail around them.

"He's right... As long as we don't do something stupid we'll be fine." Warrod said in agreement.

"Kinda reminds me of what we found back at Hell's Valley now that I look around this place." Precht said looking around.

"Hell's Valley... isn't that where that rainbow flower thing was supposed to be?" Naruto asked. He knew of the special rainbow flower and the magical healing powers of the legendary plant.

"Yeah... now that I think about it you're right." Warrod said as anger suddenly flashed across his face again.

"Oh come on I thought we just got over this a few minutes ago." Yuri said.

"Well it's your fault that half the things that happened at that place." Warrod said.

"I know and I did say I was sorry like over a thousand different times for doing that." Yuri said to the big man.

"Yeah I know..." Warrod said as the anger left him easing the built up tension.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Zera asked.

"Yeah I guess we could..." Precht said.

"Why don't me and Yuri go get some grub... it'll allow for Precht to explain the story without interruption." Warrod offered as he nudged Yuri in his side.

"Yeah I guess it wouldn't hurt for him to explain what went down that day." Yuri said as he and Warrod went in the direction of a brook they had passed a few minutes ago.

"We should head back to the camp so you can hear what happened." Precht said motioning for the trio to follow him. When they got back Precht built the fire back up to a comfortable heat and sat down with the others around the fire.

"So where do I begin?" Precht asked himself as he scratched his chin.

"I do believe that the beginning would be best." Mavis said. This prompted Naruto to flick his sister on the ear causing her to glare at him. Naruto shook his head showing that it was time to get serious.

"Alright... let me see..." Precht said as he ignored the siblings. "As you know we went to Hell's Valley to retrieve the legendary Rainbow flower." Precht said while the three nodded their heads. "That flower only bloomed at the deepest parts of the caves once every year releasing it's magical healing properties into the air. We wanted to get to it at the time of it's blooming so we could find a seller and sell it for the jewel that would allow us to continue our expeditions." Precht said. "And because of how rare it was the plant would be worth millions of Jewel. If we found it our reputation would be unmatched by no other treasure hunter in the world." Precht said as he slipped into his memories to tell them what had transpired on that day. "To reach this particular treasure we had to travel through a barren wasteland where poisonous gases billowed up from the ground from deep beneath the earth." Precht said cracking his neck trying to relieve a painful kink in it.

* * *

Flashback

* * *

 _Hell's Valley was indeed a hell on Earth. The purple smoke billowing up from the ground was enough to make anyone insane... that or kill them. Three men could be seen walking through the valley of death with masks that would allow them to breath easier as they walked. "Damn does this place have to be such a wasteland?" the middle man asked._

 _"Actually this was once a prosperous city in ancient times it would be wise to keep an eye out for things that could go wrong Yuri." the rear man said to Yuri._

 _"I know. Which is why I'm asking why does it have to be like this." Yuri replied as he motioned around them to the deserted ruins of the dead civilization._

 _"Yeah despite how it looks I think I can imagine what this place looked like before it became the way it is." Warrod said._

 _"Yes I can too. Did you know that the people of this place were once plant worshippers?" Precht asked them._

 _"No I didn't but thanks for the useless History lesson." Yuri said._

 _"History can actually prove to be very helpful in the right situations Yuri, better remember that." Precht replied to the blond._

 _"Don't worry I won't forget sheesh." Yuri said._

 _"Look over there." Warrod said as he pointed to a cave that led underground to where the flower might be._

 _"An underground cave... good work on spotting that Warrod." Precht told the big man._

 _Walking into the cave they found it void of the poisonous gasses that were outside and pulled their masks off their faces. "Finally fresh air... well fresher air at least." Yuri said as he took a deep breath of the life giving element._

 _"Got that right. Those masks were stuffy as hell." Warrod said in agreement._

 _Walking deeper into the cave they found no sight of the plant. "Urgh where the hell is this damned plant?" Yuri growled._

 _"Patience Yuri we have yet to find the flower." Precht told the teen._

 _"Yeah just stay on your toes we'll find it soon enough." Warrod told the teen with a serious look on his face._

 _"I get it keep a eye open sheesh." Yuri grumbled out._

 _"That's not what I meant. Legend has it that anyone that's entered these ruins has never made it back out alive." Warrod said to Yuri._

 _"You don't need to tell me about old legends. We'll find that thing and once we do we'll be the best treasure hunters in the world." Yuri said looking at the bigger man._

 _"Slow down Yuri we have plenty of time to search for the flower. It's not going anywhere if it's underground." Precht told Yuri._

 _"I can't help being excited. I want to find that thing so we can get paid." Yuri said._

 _"Life isn't all about money Yuri and you will do best to respect that fact or it could cost you later in life." Warrod said to his excited blonde companion._

 _Several minutes later Yuri yelled out "Dammit we got lost." while Warrod sighed._

 _"What did I tell you about being patient?" Warrod ground out._

 _"I know I know we have plenty of time." Yuri replied._

 _"Oh calm down it's a good thing that I have a map on hand." Precht said calmly as he pulled out the parchment._

 _"Always thinking several steps ahead aren't you Precht?" Warrod asked._

 _"Of course... we can't be to cautious with Yuri with us now." Precht said._

 _"D-did you just make a joke?" Warrod asked stunned that the always calm man could do something such as crack jokes... hell it was the first time the man had joked with them actually noticing the joke._

 _"Yeah and it was about me... Wait a second... Hey come on that's not right man." Yuri said as Warrod laughed and Precht chuckled._

 _Looking at the map Precht pointed out where they came in "Well we came in from that entrance over there so that means we need to go this way." Precht said tapping the paper._

 _It suddenly grew dark. "Uh hold on let me replace the oil." Yuri said as he grabbed his pack and set both it and the lamp on the ground. Digging around he tried to find the next container of oil, but couldn't find it as it was so dark. "Dammit I can't see a damn thing." Yuri said when suddenly light was available. "Oh that's convenient." he said._

 _He looked up and saw a candle lit up. "Well that can't be good." Warrod said._

 _"Automatic ignition lamps... must have been designed to activate in response to any intruders." Precht said as their eye's widened in realization._

 _"OH SHIT RUN FOR IT!" Yuri said as a giant rock fell. Grabbing his pack Yuri quickly started to run with Warrod and Precht hot on his heels as another rock fell behind them._

 _"Any idea on where we should go?" Warrod asked as another rock fell behind them._

 _"Oh I don't know A DIRECTION AWAY FROM THE FALLING ROCKS!" Yuri yelled at him._

 _"I know that I'm asking which direction can we go without getting crushed." Warrod replied._

 _One of the rocks crashed close to where they were and sent them sprawling. They got up and Precht spotted something "Look a minecart." he said._

 _"Great idea Precht. Let's go." Warrod said as he and Yuri got in it and Precht began to push them down the rails._

 _Hopping in just in time they rolled down a hill before cresting over another "AHHH MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD MAKE THIS THING STOP!" Yuri yelled. Let it not be said that Yuri was_ not _a fan of thrill rides._

 _"Can't it's already going on it's own." Precht said as they rolled over another hill and shot down a larger one before they suddenly slowed down and stopped._

 _Yuri jumped out and kissed the ground over and over "Sweet solid ground I missed you so much." he said._

 _"Oh grow up it wasn't that bad. At least we stopped at the perfect place. So now what?" Warrod asked._

 _"We get and walk." Precht said to Warrod as he climbed out of the mine cart. "_

 _Oh... right." the big man said with a laugh._

 _"Let's go." Precht said to the two men._

 _"You know I'm curious about something." Warrod said._

 _"Oh yeah and what would that be?" Yuri asked._

 _"Do you ever think ahead or do you always fly by the seat of your pants?" Warrod asked the blond. Instead of answering Warrod Yuri sees something that gains his short attention span._

 _"Hey guys look at that." he said pointing to a little statue with a large gem in it's forehead. Stopping by it he smirked "I do believe we found our first treasure guys." the blond said._

 _"You're kidding right?" Warrod asked._

 _"Of course not just look at the size of this thing." Yuri said._

 _"What I'm saying is that this thing has 'booby-trap' written all over it." Warrod told the blond._

 _"Oh relax it's just a gem Warrod." Yuri said._

 _"I do believe that you should listen to Warrod, Yuri. I do feel as if there is something... off about this gem you've spotted." Precht said._

 _"Lighten up Precht it's just a gem what's the worst that could happen to us?" Yuri asked as he tried to pry the gem off the statue which causes another trap to spring on the treasure hunters._

 _Suddenly the gem glowed causing Precht and Warrod to scowl at Yuri "Uh oh.." Warrod said as the bridge tilted. They then see the minecart start to roll towards them._

 _"Oh man not again." Yuri said with a moan._

 _"Run for it." Precht said as they started to run from the moving mine cart._

 _"You know just for the record if we make it out of this alive I'm gonna kill you." Warrod told Yuri._

 _"Don't worry I'll do it myself." Precht said._

 _"Oh come on are we really discuss how you're going to kill me while we're running from a frigging mine cart?" Yuri asked his companions._

 _"YES WE ARE!" the two men yelled at the blond._

 _"We can finish this discussion later." Yuri said._

 _Looking ahead Yuri spotted the exit for the tunnel "Look it's the exit." Yuri said._

 _"Keep running we're almost there." Precht said._

 _A board broke causing the three men to fall through screaming "DAMMIT YURI!" Precht roared out in frustration._

 _"I WANT YOU TO KNOW THAT I BLAME YOU FOR THIS!" Warrod yelled as they fell._

 _"I"M SORRY PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" Yuri yelled out as they fell into a rapidly moving river. When the river had calmed down enough the three men crawled out coughing and gagging "Ahh man that sucked." Yuri said._

 _"Yeah... it did." Warrod agreed with the blonde._

 _"I hate to tell you but we're lost again." Precht said to his friends._

 _"Yeah maps soaked to the bone... it's no use to us now." Warrod said looking at the wet paper._

 _Looking around Yuri saw they were in some kind of glowing cave "Hey guy's look at this." he said._

 _Warrod and Precht looked around themselves in wonder "Where are we?" Warrod asked._

 _"I don't know.. but it's so bright." Yuri said._

 _Kneeling down Precht picks up some of the glowing substance and notices that it was a form of luminescent moss. "This moss is a luminescent species of some kind... question is... what is it doing down here?" he asked._

 _"I don't know, but something's been bugging me for a while now." Warrod said as he looked around the area._

 _"Maybe this used to be a sacred site of some kind or maybe this was just something that happened with time." Yuri said._

 _"Yes that is possible." Precht said._

 _"Hey look it's the Rainbow Flower." Warrod said gaining their attention._

 _"About time if you ask me." Yuri said with a laugh as he ran to get the medicinal plant._

 _"Something strange is going on and it's been bothering me." Precht said._

 _"I literally just said that." Warrod said._

 _"If we're on the same page the thing that's been bothering us would have to be the traps. Other places design their traps to kill. Yet these ones were pushing us this way." Precht said as Warrod nodded his head in agreement._

 _"So we are on the same page after all..." Warrod said._

 _"Indeed..." Precht said as he tensed up in case something happened._

 _"What do you think it means for us?" Warrod asked as he narrowed his eye's while looking at the flower in suspicion._

 _"It's as you said Warrod. The people here used to worship plants... this cave is filled with them... strange ones at that..." Precht said. "I suppose what I'm trying to say is what if the traps we have tripped were meant to lead us here so that we can become some meal for a monster of some kind." Precht said as Warrod's eye's widened in realization._

 _"You're right... we need to get outta here." Warrod said._

 _"Yuri wait a second. Don't pick the flower." Warrod called out to the blond but it was to late as Yuri grabbed the shining flower. The ground shook as Yuri jumped away in time for a ugly green plant monster rose from the ground._

 _"Dammit this has been happening a lot lately." Yuri said._

 _"I hate being right all the time." Warrod said looking at the flower on top of the monsters head._

 _Suddenly a vine wrapped around Yuri picking him up "AHHH!" the blond yelled out._

 _"YURI!" Warrod and Precht called out to the blond._

 _"I see it now. The Rainbow Flower was just a trap to lead people down here to feed this thing." Precht said as he looked at the monster._

 _"That's a really good observation but if you haven't noticed I'm about to be eaten by a plant." Yuri said._

 _Warrod grabbed his net gun and fired it at the monster's face causing it to cover the monster's mouth. "Yuri grab that flower! Precht cut the roots." Warrod ordered._

 _Yuri quickly grabbed the flower and picked it off the monster's head just as Precht cut the monsters roots effectively killing it. Cutting the vine that held Yuri, Precht and Warrod caught the blond. "Did you get it?" Precht asked._

 _"Yep sure did." Yuri said with a smile as he showed them the pod that held the precious cargo they had been searching for all that day where they breathed a sigh of relief._

* * *

With that Precht finished his tale "And that is how we did it." Precht said.

"Wow I didn't know treasure hunting was such a dangerous job." Mavis said.

"Still a cool story... they got to fight a demonic flower of sorts." Naruto said.

"Is that all you heard?" Zera asked her boyfriend.

"Of course not I heard it all." Naruto replied to her.

"And to think I fell in love with you." Zera said.

Naruto grabbed his heart as if he had been stabbed "Ohhh my heart... it's been stabbed..." Naruto said dramatically as he fell over causing Zera to laugh before she leaned over and kissed him, "Yeah that's what I love about you Naruto-kun... never outgrow that playfulness." she said.

"Whoa ho what's this love by the fire." Warrod's voice called out filled with humor.

"Yeah maybe we should leave them to their privacy." Yuri said in agreement.

Zera blushed as she sat up along with Naruto, "Stay out of our love lives... please." Zera said still blushing.

"Eh don't worry about it we were just joking... no harm done." Warrod said.

"Yeah and look at what we caught." Yuri said as he pointed to the large fish they had caught at the brook.

"Wow that's a big fish you guy's caught." Zera said with wide eyes.

"I know and the best part is there's enough for all of us to eat to our heart's content too." Warrod said as Precht finished chopping it up.

When the fish had finished cooking they dug into their meal with gusto with Naruto and Warrod having a contest to see who could eat the most out of the two of them. "You shouldn't eat so fast Naruto-kun." Zera said as she watched her boyfriend eat.

"Of comf on. If's dust a betin tontest." Naruto said with a mouth full of food.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Zera said as Naruto swallowed his food.

"Sorry I said oh come on it's just a eating contest." Naruto repeated.

"Yeah but still you could hurt yourself by doing something like that." Zera said looking at the blond.

"I'll be fine. Besides when have I ever hurt myself?" Naruto asked her smiling.

"So is treasure hunting what you guys want to do for the rest of your lives?" Mavis asked.

"Well once we find the Tenrou orb we could sell it and not have to worry about money. It is an S-Class treasure after all." Yuri said.

"I thought we agreed to destroy it once we found it." Precht said.

"You guys might have but I sure as hell didn't agree on such a thing." Yuri said.

"And I told you that I'll destroy it before you can ever do such a thing." Naruto said.

"I have to agree with Naruto. If that thing falls into the wrong hands there is no telling how much trouble the curse of that thing could cause. I say we destroy it." Warrod said in agreement with Naruto.

Mavis looked at where Zera was and saw she wasn't there "Any idea where Zera went?" she asked.

"No... she might have gone to get something to drink from the lake." Precht offered as Naruto stood up.

"I'll go look for her." Naruto said standing up before he walked where Zera's scent led him. Walking out of the woods he saw Zera in the water wearing a bathing suit swimming around the water. She stood up letting the water run down her curvaceous body creating a wonderful sight as the full moon shown down on the water making it shine as if Zera were an angel and he was the mortal causing his heart to hitch in his chest at the sight of her form.

She turned around and jumped shocked that her boyfriend's sudden arrival "N-Naruto-kun where did you come from?" Zera asked him.

"I-I came from the camp to see if you were alright." Naruto said.

"I'm fine... but you know what would make this better?" Zera asked as she walked towards him slowly as if she were a tigress.

"N-no I don't." Naruto said. He had a idea at what she was getting at, but he didn't want to do something he could regret later on in the future.

"Well what if I told you I want to swim with you..." she said as she wrapped her arms around his back gently.

"I'm in... I could always use a swim to relax my body." Naruto said removing his clothes until he was in his boxers.

With a splash Naruto cannonballed into the crystal clear water causing Zera to laugh at her boyfriend's childish behavior. When he rose from the water Naruto shook his head causing his hair to wrap around his neck and cover his face making him look like a old man which made her laugh harder. Her laughter stopped when she was splashed by a large wave of water courtesy of her boyfriend. She looked at him and saw him smirking at her before she blushed a deep red. This was the first time they were alone in a while now and she saw how the water ran down his muscular frame making it look like a blonde god had been sent down from the heavens.

She slowly walked up to him and pressed her five foot eight frame to his large six foot frame "Naruto-kun... I love you." Zera said.

"And I you... Zera-chan." Naruto said as he leant down and pressed his lips to hers. Wrapping his arms around her lifted her as she wrapped her slender and toned legs around him as he walked to the shore kneeling down he laid her on the soft sand that was here and continued to kiss her harder while she ran her hands through his thick hair.

Breaking the kiss Zera breathed heavily "Naruto-kun I can't wait any longer... I want you..." she said in a tone heavily laced with lust while Naruto only leaned down to kiss her again.

It was a soft kiss that showed he understood what she was implying. Breaking the tender kiss he looked in her eye's "Are you sure Zera-chan?" he asked her.

"Yes... I can't take it any longer... besides we're supposed to get married one day so it's not like we won't know what we'll look like." Zera said pushing him off her gently. Sitting up she removed her top to reveal her creamy breasts to the man she loved. Reaching up she grabbed her hair ties and pulled them off allowing her silky hair to flow freely in a gentle breeze that blew allowing some of the water on her to fall of in a sparkle of light that dazzled the blonde to no extent.

She stood up and removed her bottoms blushing a deep red as it was the first time she had revealed herself to him. Getting over her embarrassment she noticed that Naruto was just standing where he was and staring at her. Pointing to his boxers she motioned for them to go snapping him out of his thoughts. Quickly pulling them down he stumbled out of the offending garments which made Zera chuckle before she pulled him down to the ground. She straddled him and started to kiss him hard, bruising their lips in the process, moaning in pleasure at having the other like they were. Breaking the kiss they took deep breaths before kissing one another again.

Zera broke the kiss momentarily breathing hard "Naruto-kun... I don't want any foreplay... I want you to just make love to me... ok..." she breathed out as her cheeks began to glow red.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Naruto asked breathing a bit more calmly, but on the inside he was a nervous wreck.

"Yes... now make love to me." Zera said to the blond.

"For you my dear... anything..." Naruto said as he entered her snapping her barrier making her wince in pain as tears leaked out the corner of her eye's. Naruto leaned down and kissed her gently to try and ease the pain knowing that it must be hurting a lot.

Feeling her move her hips a bit Naruto understood what she wanted and eased out of her slowly causing her to moan before he pushed back in her with a moan of his own. For him Zera was tight... very tight and she was squeezing him like a vise. Zera gasped in pleasure when Naruto put his lips on the side of her head and sucked on earlobe. He took his time doing that, before trailing kisses on her smooth neck and along her shoulders as she leaned her head back to give him better access to her neck where he started to suck on it leaving his mark on her. "I love you... Naruto-kun..." Zera moaned out as he pushed back into her body.

"And I love you to Zera-chan... Marry me." he said causing her heart to seize up.

"W-what?" she asked as he looked at her stopping for a moment.

"I want you to marry me Zera-chan. I want to live out the rest of my days with you... marry me..." he said again.

"Yes... a million times yes..." she said leaning down and kissing her new fiancé. She flinched when Naruto got his hands on her large breast, a bit roughly in her opinion but hey they had just lost their virginity some things were bound to be a bit rough, but did nothing to stop him as he started caressing her right breast softer than before, kneading and squeezing the soft orb of flesh, rolling his palm over her erect nipple causing Zera to moan in pleasure once again.

"Naruto-kun…" Zera moaned in disappointment as Naruto let go of her body, but not for long because Naruto once again claimed her mouth and kissed her deeply while intertwining his tongue with hers, sucking fiercely on her mouth as she moaned and writhed under his grip. After a few minutes Naruto pulled back sucking on Zera's tongue for a few seconds before releasing it. Soft moans of pleasure escaped from her lips as he continued to rub, knead and roll the fleshy orbs. Meanwhile, his left hand traveled downward caressing her thighs gently making her moan softly from the pleasure as he removed her breast from his mouth.

"I love how this went... tonight I mean." Naruto said with a moan.

"Me to..." Zera moaned out trying not to lose herself to the pleasure she was feeling right now thanks to her loveable blonde. She leaned down where her breasts were in his face and effectively silenced his moaning by pushing her large double d breasts into his face. Grinning while his face was burying between her heavenly cleave, with his grip now on her supple butt-cheeks, Naruto lifted her up till only the head of his cock was left inside of her before dragging her down along his shaft slowly. Bolts of pleasure surged through their bodies at the same time as Naruto began to pump into her at a slowly quickening pace which made the brunette moan louder.

The blond gripped her butt tightly as he bounced her on his cock, being overwhelmed by the amazing feeling of her velvety wall slicked with her juices clamped around his cock with every thrust, as squelching noises and the sound flesh slapping against each other filled the area. "God! Faster! Fuck me harder, Naruto-kun!" Zera shamelessly moaned out as she moved to her hands to his shoulders and started bouncing on his lap herself, increasing the sliding speed of his cock inside her soaked cunt. She would never let this night slip from her memory... the night she finally got to have her boyfriend now fiance make love to her.

Feeling his orgasm getting nearer Naruto turned them around and placed her on her back, with him on top. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he continued to pump into her core and captured her lips into a heated lip-lock, their tongues dueled for dominance. The new position allowed him to go deeper, hitting her womb with every thrust, allowing the urge to cum to slowly overwhelm the both of them. "I'm gonna cum, Zera-chan" Naruto groaned out as he slammed his cock into her even deeper and harder than before.

"Ahhh…Naruto-kun…cum inside me. I want you to cum inside me!" Zrea replied through moans.

Her legs didn't exactly let him go anywhere, so he had no choice but to empty his load inside. With one last thrust, Naruto buried his cock deep into her cunt and pumped a large amount of his hot sticky seed into her pussy, filling her womb up as the rest flowed out of her cunt along with her juices. After he was done cumming, Naruto pulled his dick out of her overstuffed snatch, watching as his seed seeped out slowly as it traveled down the crack of her ass. Sitting back he smiled at Zera when she pushed herself up on her elbows and looked at him with lust and love in her eyes. "Round two?" she asked. "I thought you'd never ask." he told his love.

* * *

Back at the camp the group were starting to wonder where the two were as it had been nearly two hours "Ugh I swear if they don't get back I'm going to go find them and drag their asses back here." Yuri growled.

"Well why don't you go check down by the lake where we caught the fish. It's where Naruto went and yet he hasn't come back. Why not go see if they are just enjoying each other's company." Warrod suggested.

"Alright... I'll be back." Yuri said standing up before he walked through the trees to the lake. Hearing something peculiar he turned... before turning back around with a furious blush on his face.

"I think I'll leave them be." Yuri told himself. Walking quickly back to camp he sat down with a blush on his face which was very noticeable now in the light of the campfire.

"Ok I'm curious... what the hell happened to cause you to get all flustered?" Warrod asked the blond with a raised eyebrow.

"Uhhh I don't think I should say... It could prove to be just as embarrassing to you as it was for me." Yuri said.

"Oh come on it couldn't have been that bad. Surely you didn't see anything that you shouldn't have right." Warrod said.

"I guess lovemaking counts as bad then?" Yuri asked as his blush increased while everyone's jaw dropped at what they heard.

"You spied on them while they were having sex my god how stupid can you be?" Precht asked, and although they couldn't see it he had a blush on his face.

Mavis was cherry red and steam was noticeable as she tried to control her thoughts.

"I didn't mean to I just stumbled upon them and quickly left I swear I didn't see much." Yuri said to the man.

Warrod managed to control his embarrassment if only just while he shook his head at the blond "If I knew you were going to stop to watch them have sex I would have just said leave them be as they were spending quality time with one another." he said to the blond whose jaw dropped again.

Warrod!" Yuri exclaimed.

"Well it's the truth. If Naruto wants to have sex with Zera then who are we to interrupt them while they're doing it." Warrod said.

"Warrod is right. If Naruto wants to spend time alone with Zera then we should just let them be." Precht said pointing a stick at Yuri.

 _"Oh my gosh Big Brother and Zera-chan..."_ Mavis thought with a bit of blood running down her nose.

Warrod looked at the girl with a raised eyebrow before asking "Hey Mavis... are you alright... you have a bit of- he didn't get to finish as she passed out from the embarrassment of hearing that her brother and her friend were doing the hanky panky with one another.

* * *

 ** _Third Chapter_**

* * *

Walking back to camp Naruto and Zera had smiles on their faces while Zera walked with a small limp in her step. The guys turned away with YurI bearing a noticeable blush on his face. Warrod Said nothing and bit into another piece of the fish while Precht opted to sharpen his blade some more. Mavis was sleeping soundly in a sleeping blanket that they had bought in the last town they were in so she couldn't react to them coming back as they were. "Hey guys." Naruto said with a wave.

"So you found her after all. You know we were starting to worry about you guys and almost sent Yuri to track you down." Warrod to the couple with a deep chuckle.

"Yeah we went for a swim to relax a bit no harm done." Naruto said.

"Yeah I hear ya. So did you enjoy your swim?" Warrod asked him.

"Sure did and guess what happened while we were there?" Naruto asked the man.

"Uhhh you kissed her... I don't really know..." Warrod responded unsure of how to answer him without spilling that Yuri had found them in the middle of having their quality time with their other half.

"I asked Zera-chan to marry me... and she said yes." Naruto said.

Snapping out of his embarrassment Yuri looked at the couple with a wide smile on his face "That's great news guys congratulations on your engagement." he told the smiling duo.

"Thanks Yuri, it means a lot..." Zera told the blond.

"Eh don't mention it." he said with a smile. In all honesty he was surprised they were getting hitched. He knew they had been with one another for a while now, but he didn't think they had been together long enough to get married. Yuri scratched his chin "Hey I hate to pry but how long you two been together?" the blond asked them.

"Oh they've been together since the night of the attack. Master Zeeself had arranged for Zera to marry big brother before we ran into the forest." Mavis answered the blond.

"That long huh... I can see the perfect couple in them... it's as if they were meant to be." he said.

"Well you'll probably find it weird that I used to look down at them for being poor... but the night of the attack I lost everything and finally understood what it meant to have nothing... but then I realized... I had Naruto-kun and Mavis... I didn't lose everything after all." Zera said leaning into Naruto as he wrapped an arm around her.

"Wow... I didn't think that would have been possible for you to actually be a bully..." Yuri said.

"Yeah... I never pictured you like that. You're always so nice to everybody..." Warrod said in agreement.

"Well sometimes losing everything you love and cherish can work miracles and open anybody's eye's." Zera told them quietly.

"Well if it weren't for the Blue Skull's raid on Tenrou then you wouldn't be near as nice as you are today." Yuri said.

"Uh huh... And although I'm sad it happened I'm kinda glad it did." Zera said with a sigh.

Naruto yawned loudly gaining their attention "I think it's about time we hit the sack. We do have a long day of traveling tomorrow." Naruto said.

"I agree. We need as much as much rest as we can get or else we won't get as far as we can if we are exhausted." Precht said in agreement as he unrolled his sleeping bag. Warrod, Yuri, and Naruto followed his example and unfurled their sleeping bags before they crawled inside them.

Zera climbed inside the sleeping bag with Naruto where he wrapped a arm around her as she cuddled him. "So what exactly caused you two to sleep in the same bag?" Yuri asked them.

"Well Naruto-kun is my fiancée so what's it to you anyway." Zera replied to the blond with narrowed eyes.

"Ok, ok I was just asking." Yuri responded. Closing his eyes Naruto let the lull of Nature take him to the land of dreams with a smile on his face. He was happy... happy to have friends like Precht, Yuri, and Warrod... to have a sister like Mavis... and a woman to love like Zera... this is was camaraderie at it's finest and there was nothing that could change that ever...

* * *

Three days later they could see the town of Magnolia from several miles away. "So that's Magnolia?" Warrod asked.

"We're almost there." Zera said happily.

"About time if you ask me." Yuri said.

"So this is the home of the guild that killed all our people, and stole the Tenrou orb is." Naruto said looking at the city.

"Well let's get moving or else we'll be stuck out here for another night." Precht said.

"When we get there we need to find just where these assholes are hiding." Yuri said.

"All in due time Yuri... all in due time..." Precht told the blond.

"Bah to hell with time... we need to find that thing before something happens to the orb." Yuri said.

"Is that all you care about?" Warrod asked the blond.

"I'm... just... worried that they'll use it... that's all... yeah that's it." Yuri said while Naruto narrowed his eye's in suspension.

"We can worry about that later. Right now we just need to find the Blue Skull." Warrod said.

"Let's go..." Naruto said as he took lead in walking. Reaching the town they saw all the street's deserted which made it seem suspicious as hell to the group. Walking further in Naruto spotted something. "Hey guys... look up..." he said. Looking up their eye's widened in shock at what they saw... on the top of a large cathedral was a skeleton... a dragon skeleton that spanned the top of the church.

"W-what the..." Warrod said shocked at what he saw.

"W-why is that on top of that cathedral?" Mavis asked.

"I can't answer that..." Precht said.

"It's got to be Blue Skull... they must have taken over..." Zera said.

"That's exactly what happened. We need to do what we came here to do... let's go..." Naruto said. With that they split up in groups of two to do what they needed to do. Naruto and Zera stayed together while Yuri went with Warrod and Mavis went with Precht just like in Hargeon. Walking through town Naruto didn't see nor smell a single person, and those that he did were inside the houses that lined the street most likely locked tightly inside.

They quickly regrouped as nobody was out and about and reported that they found nothing. Precht scratched his chin "It seems that Blue Skull has taken over the town through force. So how can we gather the necessary information if we want to take the Tenrou orb?" he asked.

"Simple... we find them and fight." Yuri said.

Warrod sighed "Yuri they are a wizard guild and can use magic. If you haven't forgotten we are treasure hunters that can't use magic." he told the blond.

"Mavis seems adapt in using her illusions." Precht said.

"Yeah and illusions can't kill. What happens if one of them is smart enough to see through them huh?" Naruto asked.

"Calm down big brother. You'll protect us right?" she asked getting raised eyebrow from the giant.

"What do you mean I can't use magic." Naruto said lying.

"Uh huh I know you can. In fact I can tell you just what kinds of magic you can use." Mavis said.

"Oh please enlighten me on just what magic I can 'use' Mavis." Naruto said making air quotes.

"Ok. You can use Crash and Slayer magic... both God and Dragon Slayer to be exact." she said getting a shocked look from her brother before his eyes narrowed dangerously at her.

"How did you know that I could use those magic's Mavis? Tell me now." he told her in a voice that showed he won't take no from her.

Mavis gulped in a bit of fear. She knew she had royally pissed her brother off when he started to speak in that voice. Yes he could be prone to anger... but when he was pissed off like he currently was he could do anything that would make even the late Master Zeeself scared. Gulping again she started to speak "I-I f-f-followed you one day... I-I s-s-saw you training i-in your magic. I'm s-s-sorry Big brother I r-really am." she told him as she tried to unsuccessfully to not stutter out just how she knew he could use those Magics.

"Next time... don't spy on me and just tell me that you knew... got it." he told her calmly as he tried not to blow a gasket at her.

Mavis nodded quickly to show she understood him while Naruto got looks of surprise, shock and relief that he could use stronger magic than Mavis' illusions. "So what are we gonna do?" Warrod asked as the tension eased quickly.

"We find em... and kill em all." Yuri said.

"No... we find them... beat them... and take the orb... and destroy it..." Naruto said.

"What... You're still going to destroy it?" Yuri asked.

"Yes..." Naruto replied to the blond.

"But it's worth so much Jewel though why would you want to destroy it?" Yuri asked him.

"I will destroy that thing before it can destroy the world... and you're not going to stop that." Naruto told the blond man.

"And if you look around you can look at the damage that the Blue Skull guild did to this place. I want to help them." Zera said.

"Yeah the sheer damage to the town is immense." Precht said looking around as he now noticed the damage.

"That's an understatement of the century." Warrod said.

"Everyone is hiding because Blue Skull destroyed their happiness." Mavis said.

"That's why I am going to take the orb and destroy it." Naruto seethed angrily.

Yuri much to his own surprise nodded in agreement this time "I understand... and I'm in... we need to get that orb back and rid the world of its presence for good." the blond said agreeing with Naruto.

"About time you saw reason." Zera said.

"Oh come on- Yuri went to whine, but Zera looked at him with a raised eyebrow as if she was daring the eccentric blond to retort back to her. Yuri shut his mouth and said nothing more as he could incur Zera's wrath as the girl's giant fiancée was shaking his head no behind his fiancee's back while he was motioning for him to stop by waving his fingers back in forth in front of his neck. Yuri said nothing more as he sighed in defeat knowing that Zera was indeed right about destroying the Tenrou orb... it was an unnatural item that needed to be removed from the world for good.

"Let's retreat back to the forest for a bit... maybe we can think of a plan before we do something reckless." Warrod suggested. The other's nodded in agreement and they all turned around and began to make their way back to the forest a few miles away from Magnolia. Soon Naruto and the others began to sneak around the thick forest, even though they weren't near Magnolia, so as to not be spotted by the Blue Skull flunkies. Naruto peered around a tree and saw Zera motion the all clear for him to move where he ran to hide behind another tree.

"Is all this really necessary guys? I mean seriously we aren't even near Magnolia right now." Yuri said quietly.

"We are trying to sneak around so as to not get caught." Warrod replied.

"We're here for one reason and one reason only... and that is to take back the Tenrou orb and destroy it before the Blue Skull use it for their own means." Precht said to the two of them.

"We've been over this several times now Yuri." Zera said to the blond.

"Ugh I know but we're sneaking around like common thieves." Yuri said.

"Wait aren't treasure hunters people that steal what others want?" Naruto asked them.

"Well technically yes but I prefer the term finders of lost items instead." Yuri told the blond giant who just shrugged his shoulders showing he didn't really care about it.

"It means that we can't just go and blow our cover because you want to go and barge into the Blue Skull headquarters to take back the orb." Zera said to the man.

"I get that. What I meant was that we all saw that giant dragon skeleton right. I think it would be rather obvious that is where they're hiding at." Yuri said quietly.

"I hate to agree with Yuri, but that seems like the most logical of places for them to build their base." Zera said.

"I can't believe Yuri is actually thinking with his head for once." Warrod said with a grin on his face.

"I know it's like Yuri has went to a opposite world and someone smart replaced him." Naruto joked with his friend.

"I thought we were supposed to be sneaking around not making fun me suggesting the most logical place where Blue Skull based themselves at." Yuri hissed out at the to giant men.

"I think what big brother and Warrod mean to say is that we're just making sure that they don't have other hideout where the orb may be." Mavis said.

"Exactly." Warrod and Naruto said at the same time.

The sound of a bird landing caught the group's attention. Mavis smiled at the sight before she closed her eyes as if in thought "The energy here is unlike anything I've ever felt in my life before." she said with a gentle sigh as if she were being caressed by a lover.

Naruto sighed as he too closed his eye's and felt the energy in the air. Mavis' voice suddenly called out to them in excitement "Hey guys come check this out." she exclaimed to the group breaking Naruto out of his trance. Walking over to where Mavis was Naruto saw a crystal clear lake surrounded by a rocky fortress that had stood against the testament of time and hardship.

"It's amazing..." Zera said as she gazed at the clear blue waters.

"All I really see is a giant puddle." Yuri said with a raised eyebrow.

"No... she's right... it is beautiful..." Naruto said in contemptment as he and the others now gazed at the beautiful lake surrounded by nature.

"Yeah... there's something about this place... I just can't put a finger on it..." Warrod said.

"It's kinda magical don't you think?" Zera asked as she leaned into Naruto.

"Yeah... there is..." Naruto said in agreement.

"Can you guys feel the energy this place gives off?" Mavis asked them with a laugh.

"Yeah now that you mention it... there is something that's invigorating about being here..." Precht said.

"So what do you say about setting up our home base right here?" Yuri said to the group with excitement clearly in his voice.

"Sounds wonderful." Mavis said.

"I agree... nothing like home than having one of your own." Warrod said.

"Let's do it." Zera said.

"I'm in..." Naruto said with a large smile on his face.

"Alright then... let's do it." Precht agreed with a nod as they all began to imagine the building that they would soon call home. They were brought out of their thoughts by a fearful shriek causing them to run over to where they saw a woman and a child they presumed to be the child's mother running away from three members of the blue skull guild. The mother tripped and fell to the ground exhausted while the Blue Skull members were laughing at her and her daughter's terror.

"Get up bitch we're just getting started." one of them said.

"Yeah it ain't no fun if you stop." another said in agreement.

"That's them... the Blue Skull Guild member's." Mavis said as she watched them.

"Please... listen to me... if killing is the only thing that satisfies you... then kill me... but let my baby girl go... I beg of you..." the mother begged as she hugged her child.

"M-mommy..." the child whimpered out clutching her dress in fear.

They all laughed at her "Fine sounds like a fair deal if you ask me." the man in the middle laughed out.

"We'll just take you out before we do the little brat in." a man on the right said before they laughed harder.

"It'll be painful... for the two of you." the third laughed out causing Naruto to see red... they would pay for doing this to them.

Jumping out from behind the tree Naruto drew back a fist and turned it into iron before he called out **"Tetsuryūkon** _(Iron Dragon's Club)"_ surprising the Blue Skull members causing them to turn right as Naruto shot out a powerful steel beam at them taking them out and shoving them through several tree's knocking them out in the process, much to the blonde's silent satisfaction. The blonde's group walked out from behind the tree and watched as the blonde's club arm grew smaller and smaller before changing back into a normal fist that was clenched tightly. "And that's what you get if you piss me off... punks..." Naruto growled out as he looked at the downed trio of dark mages.

"T-thank you... you saved our lives..." the woman said to the blond with a bow of her head.

"It's alright... no thanks is really necessary." Naruto said.

"Wow... so that's the lost art of Dragon Slayer Magic... kinda cool if you ask me." Warrod said to the blonde.

Mavis knelt next to the girl and placed a bandage one a small scratch she had after she fell to the ground. "T-thank you." the girl told her.

"We need to hurry... we don't know how long they'll be out." Precht said.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" the woman asked them.

Seeing it as a opportunity they couldn't pass up Yuri stepped forward "We need info on Blue Skull." he asked her.

"If it's information I would l give it to you... but not out here... follow me." she told the group of people.

Following the woman and her child they returned to Magnolia to a bakery the woman ran... or used to run. Walking into the bakery Yuri nodded in acceptance "Nice place you got." he told the woman.

"Thanks..." she replied.

"I don't suppose that you get much business anymore do you?" Zera asked as the woman shook her head no.

"No... not anymore... ever since Blue Skull came to Magnolia and took over the place." she told them with a sad smile on her face showing she had been doing her best to make it in life for the two of them.

"Damn... I'm sorry to hear that..." Warrod said.

"Thank you... I know that this will probably be hard for you to believe, but the town of Magnolia was once a thriving place." she told them. "People would come from all over to see the sights, and the streets would be lined with shops and cafe's." she told them. "The best times were the ones during the Harvest Festival. People would come here by the thousands just to celebrate it." she said with a small smile before it was gone. "The night of the attack seems like it happened yesterday. They had came and taken over in but a few hours... took all the food, medicine and everything else before giving steep taxes that most couldn't pay. Those who tried to resist were taken out." she said as she clenched her fists.

"So that's what happened to your husband..." Naruto said as he looked at the solitary picture on the wall.

"Yeah it is..." the woman cried.

"Sorry for your loss madam." Precht told her with a small and polite bow to the woman.

"You see daddy was amazing to us. He even made me that bread on my birthday." the woman's daughter said with a smile.

"That was very kind of him." Naruto said as he knelt next to the child before he pat her on the head.

"It was super yummy too. He would make them so delicious. He would always make me stuff in different shape. Animals, flowers or even trees, they were so nice when I got them." the little girl said to them.

"They sound good." Warrod sid as his stomach growled in hunger.

"They were tasty." the girl said again as she rubbed her small stomach. The little girl's face grew solemn "I was hoping that this year I could make one for daddy like he always did for me on my birthday. I never got to as them meanies took him away..." she said.

"Blue skull won't stop until everyone here is gone. I beg of you... leave before they hurt you or worse." she told them as she cradled her daughter.

"They've grown in the few weeks they've been here. Where they were once several dozen they're now several hundred... If you value your lives then you'll leave us." the woman said.

They all narrowed their eye's... they hadn't expected for the people here to lose the will to fight back, but here it was being proved by this woman. "Let's go..." Naruto said and they complied and walked out of the building.

"Wait." a small voice called out. Turning around they saw the little girl run out with a large cookie in her hands. "Here I made this for you. It's a thank you gift for saving us from those guys." she said as she handed Naruto the cookie.

"Thank you. That's very kind of you." Naruto told the girl as he accepted her small little token.

"You're welcome. I'm sure daddy would like for you to have one after what you did for us." she said as she left to go back inside the bakery her family owned.

They quickly walked away where Naruto split the cookie, as it was a rather large cookie, amongst his friends and the woman he loved. They had to admit that the little girl had skill, but she had a lot of room for improvement. "I have to say that girls cookie was delicious." Warrod said as he pat his stomach.

"Yeah, but she still has room for improvement that's for sure." Naruto said in agreement.

"Can we get back on track guys I thought we were supposed to do something about Blue Skull." Mavis said.

"What can we do Mavis? As far as we know we're the only wizards in this party and I for one don't wanna watch you guy's die fighting." Naruto told her.

"Yeah with the amount of members we were told about what can we do?" Yuri asked her.

"I thought we were only here to destroy the orb?" Zera asked.

"We are, but from what we know we can't get anywhere near the damn thing." Precht said quietly.

"Even if we were wizards I doubt we could take them all on." Warrod said.

They didn't say anything for a while and they walked up to a old man that was walking about "So you young one's are travelers huh?" the old man said as they nodded their heads yes showing they were indeed travelers that weren't from the once beautiful town of Magnolia while the old man sighed in resignation sounding tired.

"There's nothing left here. Leave while you still ca-AHHH" the old man didn't get to finish as a bullet of magic pierced his chest killing him instantly.

"What the hell." Yuri said. Looking up Naruto saw four of the Blue Skull member's laughing at their kill's. One of them then aimed at Zera causing the blonde's eyes to widen before he covered Zera with his body while he covered his own in iron just in time for the magic bullet impacted his body where it bounced off his metallic hide as if his body were a mirror.

"You ok Zera-chan?" Naruto asked her while she nodded her head yes.

"I'm fine Naruto-kun... thanks for saving me... again." Zera said with a smile.

Naruto unwrapped himself from Zera and turned around to see the four men landing on the ground with frowns on their faces showing they weren't pleased with the fact that the brunette wasn't dead. "I'll kill them all." Naruto growled out as he looked at the four men.

"Let's get 'em." Warrod yelled as the four men charged the wizards. Zera was kneeling next to the deceased man with tears in her eye's. She looked up and watched as the love of her life along with their new friends charged the wizards.

"This is such horseshit. Everyone I know and care about are gone because of these asshole. They can't be happy with taking out Red Lizard." she said.

Naruto was calmly walking towards one of the wizards who was constantly firing a barrage of bullets at him, but much to the wizards shock they just kept bouncing off his iron-hide. Naruto grabbed the man around the throat before slamming the man into the ground cratering it and drew a fist back and sent it into the dark wizard's face knocking him out almost instantly while breaking his nose and busting out several teeth. Warrod easily dodged the magic bullets that were fired at him before he ripped out the man's staff and aimed it at the man "Let's see how you like a mouth full of bullet's." he growled out and fired it above the man's head and then knocked him out with a hard left hook.

Yuri threw a crystal object at his opponent and it detonated showing that it was a crystal bomb. He then drew back his leg and kicked the man in his nuts causing him to drop to the ground while moaning in pain. "You bastards are gonna pay for what guys have done." Yuri growled out before he kicked the man in his face knocking him out. Precht drew back his arm before he sent it forward shooting a hidden blade out from his sleeve attached to a chain. The chained blade wrapped around the wizards throat and Precht drew the chain back an clotheslined the man dropping him to the ground before he stomped on the man's stomach again and again.

"You guys are pathetic. If this is the best wizards can do than I think I can just take you all out myself." Yuri said.

The sound of hundreds of feet running across the ground reached Naruto's ears causing him to turn along with the others "Damn it seems we've alerted the whole Blue Skull guild." Naruto growled.

"I've got this big brother." she waved her hands and the air glowed as she called upon another illusion causing the charging group of wizards to stop in their tracks when they saw the sudden appearance of the illusionary army. "Turn back now or else I'll order them to attack you hear me." Mavis said unflinching towards the group of wizards.

The wizards looked at one another before a new voice reached their ears "So you've brought you own army have you?" a man asked as he walked out from the crowd.

"So it seems we're at an impasse." Mavis said.

"Oh surely we can reach an agreement little girl." the man said.

"I'll have you know I'm seventeen. An no we won't. Leave this town or else they'll attack." Mavis ordered.

The man smirked before turning around "Kill them all." the man ordered getting confused looks from the men.

"But Maser Geoffrey there's to many of them." a man said.

"Oh surely we can beat mere illusions now." the man said before waving his hand and dispelled the magic.

The illusion faded shocking Mavis as she was sure the man had been fooled, but apparently that wasn't the case. "And now to make an example." the blue faced man said as he aimed a finger at Mavis where the tip glowed and a magic bullet shot out of his fingers. Mavis' eye's widened and she dodged it, but it grazed her arm and caused her to scream out in pain.

"MAVIS!" Yuri yelled out. He reached into his pouch and pulled out another crystal bomb and threw it at the man but with his finger raised he stopped it before he sent it flying back where it impacted Yuri in the chest causing him to yell out in pain as the bomb detonated.

"YURI!" Warrod cried.

"Damn you." Precht roared as he sent out his concealed blade at the man.

The blue faced man just grabbed it and raised another finger and shot out another magic bullet and it him in the eye causing him to roar out his pain "PRECHT NO!" Zera shouted out as she ran up to his side. Naruto was enraged beyond anything he had ever felt... these bastards had hurt his baby sister... his new friends... they would pay. With a roar he blasted off the ground and into the air where a pair of white wings with shadowed bottoms emerged from his back shocking all those that watched this newfound transformation. With a dive Naruto began his onslaught.

 **"** **Tetsueiryūkon** _(Iron Shadow Dragon's Club)"_ the blond roared as he created a powerful club made of metal surrounded by shadows. The man dodged it where it impacted the ground and shook it causing several of the wizards to be sent flying.

"Oh so we have a actual wizard in the party now do we." the man named Geoffrey scoffed out.

Naruto drew his head back **Tetsueiryū no Hoko** _(Iron Shadow Dragon's Roar)"_ Naruto called out as he released his powerful breath attack on the group. Geoffrey waved his hand and a wave of magic met the dual draconian element, but was no match for the lost magic of the dragon where it easily overpowered it.

It impacted the ground kicking up a cloud of dust, which was what he wanted. Flying down Naruto landed next to Mavis and picked her up. Looking at Yuri and Precht he saw Warrod pick the two up and began running. Naruto followed soon after and flapped his new wings to catch up. Zera was running next to Warrod with tears in her eye's. She felt so useless back in that fight... Naruto had taken on the Master of Blue Skull and overpowered him, but in the end he was just waiting for an opportunity to grab Mavis and fly away with her in his arms. That was why she loved him so much, because he cared about others before he did himself.

The smoke cloud cleared and showed the members of Blue Skull looking at the retreating group. They had wanted to chase after them, but their Master had said that the sheer terror they had just felt would keep them away indefinitely. To be honest Geoffrey knew they would come back, but he didn't care... he had a planet to take over and there was nothing that was going to stop him from achieving that goal... not even that dragon slayer would stop him from making the world burn. "Let them live... they won't be coming back ever. The sheer terror they feel now will keep them away for the rest of their days." he told his men as he walked away.

Naruto flapped his wings keeping pace with Warrod and Zera who had tears in their eye's. They had retreated to the forest so they could help Yuri, Precht and Mavis. Naruto had used his healing spell to help them recover, but they were still unconscious. Precht had lost his eye, and Naruto couldn't do anything about it. Naruto's wings wouldn't retract back inside his body making the blond even more frustrated because scales were starting to cover most of his boy now. Zera was getting worried that something irreversible was happening, but Naruto told her he would still love her even if he changed into something else. Today would be the day that their lives changed forever.

A hour would pass before the injured trio woke up. Mavis' wound was easy for Naruto to heal as it had been only a mild cut, Yuri was just bruised badly due to his own bomb exploding against his chest. Precht was easily the worst off as he lost a eye. "I'm going to go get some water... I'll be back soon okay..." she told the upset group.

"Be careful..." Zera said.

"I think it would be best if we camped here for tonight..." Warrod said.

"Alright I'll get a small fire going..." Naruto said. Walking off in different directions Naruto began to gather firewood while Mavis found a clear pond that would suit them well for some water to drink if they got thirsty later on.

She went to dip the bucket in but, luckily before she did, a man rose out from the water... naked. Seeing a man naked for the first time caused Mavis to turn cherry red in the face "I-I'm so sorry I didn't know you were in there." she told the man as she looked away from him.

"It's time to get out of the forest..." the man said. Mavis turned around confused at what the man said. She watched as he climbed out and blushed a deeper red than before and turned away again. "Forgive me that didn't come out right. I meant to say that it was time for me to get out of the forest." the man said as he snapped his fingers and he was instantly dried and clothed.

Then the tree's started to whither and die before a burst of dark energy finished them off shocking Mavis. "W-what's happening?" Mavis asked.

"This is what happens to every living thing I encounter." the man said to the blond. Mavis has a flashback to the dead section of the forest that her brother and Zera encountered a few days ago and her eye's widen in shock.

"So you killed the forest?" she asked him.

"Go... it isn't safe for you to be near me..." he told her.

"So his is what Ankhseram Black Magic looks like..." Mavis said as she watched the man's eye's widened in shock at her knowing what caused the forest to die like it did... it was amazing to him.

"I've only read about it in books...but from what I know it's a ancient curse. Some people call it the Curse of Contradiction... The greater the compassion you have the more death energy that you release... however if you hold no compassion then you release none." Mavis said before she blushed again. "Oh no... I've done it again... Big brother was right I am to smart for my own good..." Mavis said embarrassed.

"It's ok... your knowledge is quite impressive." he told Mavis.

"This is nothing compared to my big brother." Mavis said before her eye's widened. "Maybe you can help us." Mavis exclaimed making the man raise a eyebrow at the blond.

"What do you mean..." he said.

"My brother recently used lost magic in a fight against a dark guild and grew a pair of wings. However no matter what he tries they won't recede back into his body." Mavis told him.

"What kind of lost magic did he use?" the man asked. He had a hunch, but he wanted to be sure what it was before he took any actions to help this young woman's older brother.

"It was Dragon Slayer Magic. But the thing is he also knows God Slayer and Crash Magic, but they've never had any effect on him like his Dragon Slayer Magic has. Please I beg of you... help my big brother... please..." Mavis begged the man with tears in her eyes.

His hunch was proved true by the girls confession of him using Dragon Slayer Magic after all. "Very well... lead the way and I'll see what I can do to help your brother out." the man said while Mavis cheered happily.

"Oh thank you so much." she told the man. She waved for him to follow which he quietly did. "Say do you think you can help some of my friends learn magic?" she asked him.

"I don't see why not as this will keep me busy for quite some time." the man told her.

"You really are so kind to us." she told him with a smile.

"Think nothing of it. So what caused your brother to start using such a ancient form of magic?" the man asked her.

"We were in a fight against a guild known as Blue Skull. They had taken something that didn't belong to them, and we just wanted to take it back. We met and fought against them, but some of us were hurt. My brother used his magic to distract them while we gathered our wounded and fled. He sprouted his wings sometime during this interval and he quickly caught up to us after he managed to give them the slip." Mavis explained to him.

"I see then..." the man said as he scratched his chin in deep thought. So the girl's older brother began to undergo the dragonification process in a fight with a dark guild, and he thought something was wrong with himself... well he wouldn't be entirely wrong as that's what happened to dragon slayer centuries ago when they changed into dragon's.

When she came back to camp Naruto immediately bolted up right as the smell of death reached his nose. looking left he saw mavis walking towards them with a strange man wearing a black cloak with a white scarf. It was the man that was dressed in black that gave off the smell of death. Zera hid behind her fiancee's wings and peeked out from behind him o look at the newcomer. Warrod looked at him with a raised eyebrow "Uh Mavis... who's your friend?" he asked.

"Smells like death... he's the one that destroyed the section of forest we found several days ago when we left." Naruto said as the groups eye's widened in shock as did the man's eyes.

"I'm surprised you figured out that I did that so quickly. Your younger sister was right about stating you were smarter than her." the man said.

"So do you think you can help him?" Mavis asked.

"I can do better... I can finish his transformation and then teach him how to turn back to normal through some enchantments." the man said before looking at the group. "You guy's may want to move away as his size will be quite large when he is done transforming." the man told them. With a shrug Warrod, Yuri, and Precht moved to stand beside Mavis while Zera was very reluctant to move away from her love's side. Some gentle encouragement would be needed here in order for the man to work on helping him.

Naruto looked at her with a gentle smile "It's ok... just go and I'll be fine..." Naruto told her as he gave her a gentle push. With a sigh Zera walked over to stand as far from the man's side as she could. There was just something wrong with this guy... she didn't like it. With a wave of his hand Naruto began to grow in size. Bigger and bigger until he was taller than the trees themselves. He was so tall he looked like he was touching the clouds themselves. Naruto was shocked at what he had been turned into, but that didn't matter as he tried to get a better look at himself but ended up causing the surrounding trees and nearly hurting his friends.

Naruto's dragon body is covered in white, iron scales. The scales themselves give Naruto the impression of being covered in a white armor, as from his neck down below to his sternum, as well as on his shoulders, forearms, knees, shins, claws and thighs, the scales are plated in the thick white metal of dragon scales. In the areas between (underbelly, biceps and calves) the plating disappears and instead gives way to cross-hatched scales that resemble chain mail. Naruto's tail, is also plated like much of his body that fashions into a stinger-esque shape. He also has a dual beard made of white hair and shadows with feathery, angel-esque wings.

Between his horns and running down his spine, Naruto has a mane of shadows; his wings are covered at the bottom in the same material. Naruto's dragon form has four large horns extending backward, having two sets of wings instead of the traditional one. He also has large tusks that jut out from and curve around either side of his jaw and two long canines that protrude from his bottom jaw. Naruto had just been turned into a dragon... and he wanted to see just what limitations his body could push themselves through. With a flap of his mighty wings he took to the skies with an echoing roar of excitement showing he was enjoying himself.

The group watched the dragon slayer turned dragon in silent awe. They had never imagined that Naruto would turn into the very thing he was meant to slay... it was something that they would never forget as it was now burned into their memories. Naruto was trying to see just how high he could go with his body, and looking down Naruto could see a lot of the land from the ground... it was an amazing view that would be seared into his memories for the rest of his days. Drawing his head back he released an immense amount of magic from his jaws that could be felt from the town of Magnolia to the city of Crocus by all who were there.

The dragon's breath attack exploded in a sphere of energy that forced Naruto's friends and his fiancee to look away due to how bright it was. This feeling of freedom... is was so invigorating... so intoxicating that he wanted to bask in it forever if he could. But he knew he needed to learn how to control this form so he dived down at a high speed that he broke the sound barrier with a resounding ***BOOM*** before he pulled up tearing apart the forest before he turned around to find where he originally took off from, but his path of destruction was bigger than he thought so he used his smelling to land gently in front of them shaking the ground.

 **"This is awesome I feel as if I know a Take-Over spell rather than Dragon Slayer magic."** the dragon said.

"Yeah... and unfortunately you have to learn how to control yourself even in that form or else there could be serious consequences down the road. Are you ready to learn how to control that form as well as your other magic's?" the man asked while Naruto nodded his head yes. With another wave of his hand Naruto shrunk back down until he was human once again.

"That. Was. Awesome." Naruto said as he emphasized each word that he spoke.

"I'm sure it was, but right now we have things to learn." the man told the giant blond who was still smiling like a madman.

"Well... let's get started..." Warrod said cracking his knuckles.

"Indeed." Precht agreed.

"Uh... ok I guess I'm ready." Zera said while Yuri shrugged and Mavis nodded her head showing she was ready to learn.

* * *

 **Fourth Chapter**

* * *

 _Previously: **"This is awesome I feel as if I know a Take-Over spell rather than Dragon Slayer magic."** the dragon said._

 _"Yeah... and unfortunately you have to learn how to control yourself even in that form or else there could be serious consequences down the road. Are you ready to learn how to control that form as well as your other magic's?" the man asked while Naruto nodded his head yes. With another wave of his hand Naruto shrunk back down until he was human once again._

 _"That. Was. Awesome." Naruto said as he emphasized each word that he spoke._

 _"I'm sure it was, but right now we have things to learn." the man told the giant blond who was still smiling like a madman._

 _"Well... let's get started..." Warrod said cracking his knuckles._

 _"Indeed." Precht agreed._

 _"Uh... ok I guess I'm ready." Zera said while Yuri shrugged and Mavis nodded her head showing she was ready to learn._

* * *

Naruto and the other's were sitting around a small fire that Naruto had built and were meditating. "I don't get it why do have to meditate again?" Yuri asked as he peeked through an eye.

"The power to use magic comes from both within and without. The first thing you need to do is focus on the world around you. The best way to do this is through meditation." the man told them picking up a stick where the tip glowed with heat. Placing he glowing tip to the bark of a tree he began to draw symbols. Warrod and Yuri squinted as they tried to get a better look but they couldn't see what he had drawn on the bark of the tree he stood by.

"You're to far away dammit." Yuri said to the man.

"I'm sorry but I can't get any closer to you." he told them scratching the back of his neck. "Now to know magic you must know what makes it up. Spells are the concentration of and physical release of one's magic power that they possess inside their bodies." he told them pointing to the tree.

"I have a feeling that we don't possess that kinda power." Warrod said.

"Well technically two of you have magical power but then again the dragon slayer has more than all of you combined by several times over so he's already a wizard. So technically speaking he doesn't need to do this as he already has magic." he told the group of students that he had taken.

"Complete horseshit if you ask me." Yuri whined out.

"It's because he's been training since he was little in his magic so it's the only explanation that I can tell you." he told them.

"Now once you all understand how Magic Power works you will be able to use magic. Let me break it down for you." the man told Yuri. "Wizards and magic power go hand in hand. Without it they can't use spells. The base on which all magic comes from is called Ethernano." he told Yuri.

"Ethernano?" Yuri asked him.

"Yes it is in the atmosphere and our bodies absorb it in order to give us the power to use magic. Without this power you can't use a spell." he told Yuri."By absorbing it into their bodies wizards can call upon spells. The more they have the more spells that they can use. Once a wizard runs out of magic they can't use the more powerful spells they know. With enough rest they'll refill up their power they have spent. In short there is no limitation to the limit of Ethernano in our atmosphere to use." he told the group as Precht began to glow with magic particles around his body. "Well Precht it seems you were destined to be a wizard after all." the man said praising Precht on the accomplishment of finally obtaining the power of magic, while everyone else was surprised he picked it up so quickly.

"Lucky." Yuri said in jealousy. Naruto sat quietly listening to the world around him. He didn't know why he continued to meditate, but he didn't really care as he alrady knew most of the things the man told them. Warrod glowed green next causing his eye's to shoot open in shock at how potent the energy was.

"Look at that Warrod I guess that you were destined to be a wizard as well." Mavis said as she looked at Warrod.

"Wow congrats Warrod that's so cool." Zera said as she looked at Warrod.

"There is one other thing that one must know before I finish the lesson. Magic Power is stronger if the feelings and emotions that the wizard that uses a spell for are better tuned for that specific spell." the man said before he turned around and walked away.

"Emotions huh..." Yuri said in thought.

"Well let's get some rest... that lesson took up quite a bit of time..." Precht said.

"Agreed... goodnight everybody." Zera said with a yawn as she grabbed her fiancée's hand and led him to the sleeping blanket where they quickly fell into a peaceful slumber. The next day they group had gathered and were in the process of meditation. Naruto was glowing a powerful white, Precht was glowing a evening yellow color, and Warrod was once more glowing green.

"Like I said meditation is the most efficient way of absorbing Ethernano into your body. A calm mind is easier to work with than a agitated mind." he said.

A calming breeze blew causing them all to relax a bit more. Suddenly Zera was glowing a lovely shade of cold blue while their teacher smiled at her accomplishment. "Well it seems we have a fourth wizard amongst the ranks today." the man said.

"So it actually works." Zera said calmly having yet to open her eye's.

"Well I won't lose to you guy's." Yuri exclaimed.

Mavis nodded her head "Yeah same here." she said. They would all continue to meditate until late in the day. Once Naruto had finished his daily meditation he walked over to the new teacher who motioned for him to follow him to a different spot so he could teach Naruto how to control his dragon form.

When they had reached a seperate clearing the man had Naruto start explaining just exactly how he came across such a book, and Naruto told him that when he was little he, Mavis, and Zera all lived on Tenrou Island and that he had been admiring a book on magic for quite some time. He told his new teacher that on the night of the attack he was forced to flee with his sister and fiancee into the forest while every man woman and child perished. He then went on to explain that how the late Master Zeeself had been thinking about his birthday and had gotten it for him so he could better protect his sister and his new girlfriend as he was told to do.

"So a book on Lost Magic just happened to find a way to get to this Tenrou Island... it seems that fate has something planned just for you Naruto... What it is I can't say as not even I can look into the future. However... if fate wanted for you to have these lost magics as well as your Crash then it must have something big planned for you in the future." the man told him.

"Well I don't really believe in fate. I believe in the things happen because they were supposed to. I guess you could call me a realistic type of person." Naruto told him.

"Yes but you never openly denied that these things didn't happen because fate willed them to happen either." he replied.

"I know... it's why I like to think of myself as a realistic thinker." Naruto replied.

"Very well... I'll trust your judgement on this. Now I want you to transform into your dragon form and we'll see just how well you can keep it up." he told the blond.

"Alright I guess that's an important lesson." Naruto said with a shrug of his shoulders as he closed his eye's and began to focus his magic. He once again began to grow larger and larger until he was once more in his dragon form. "Alright kneel down we're going for a flight." the man told Naruto as Naruto kneeled down. Climbing up onto his head he grabbed of one of his horns before nodding his head at Naruto.

Naruto spread his wings and took to the skies clumsily as he remembered he had four wings instead of two. "Go to the clouds and then fly straight." he ordered the dragon. Naruto snorted but angled himself up towards the clouds and began to soar higher and higher to the skies. "Bank to the left as hard as you can." the man told Naruto who tilted to the left, but he ended up rolling nearly throwing off the man. "I said bank not roll." the man said.

 **"Sorry, but I can't exactly control this body of my own whims."** Naruto told the man.

"That's why we're having practice up so high. So you can master this form before we work on something else for you to learn." the man told the dragon who snorted.

"Try again." he ordered. Naruto turned again, but a whole lot more gentle, and slowly banked to the left. "I said bank not do a grandmother's twirl, now bank as in turn hard to the left." the man said. Naruto rolled his eye's and did it again, but as a roll that threw the man off his head with a yell of surprise.

 **"Whoops."** Naruto said as he dived after the man and caught him in his claws before pulling up.

"I guess we'll need a bit of work. That extra pair of wings is a setback, but with a bit more practice you can get turning left hard down pact, try again, but just a tad slower." the man ordered the dragon who nodded his head in compliance.

Tilting to the left at a hard angle Naruto successfully managed to bank as he was told. "Alright again." the man said. Naruto banked again, and again for hours on end learning how to just turn left in his dragon form, until he was told to land on the ground. Flapping his wings Naruto landed with a loud ***THUMP*** before the man climbed down from his head once again. "Alright we have turning left down... Tomorrow we'll work on right turns." the man told the now human Naruto.

"Alright fine... but that's kinda boring. How bout we make it a bit more challenging and have me fly at a high speed before doing it." Naruto suggested while the man thought about it for a second.

"I don't see why not, but it's going to be more of a challenge." the man told Naruto who shrugged his shoulders.

"So I welcome a challenge... bring it on." Naruto said with a smirk.

"Very well then... tomorrow I will have a harder course ready for you to work on. Until then goodnight." the man told Naruto.

"Night." Naruto said with a wave as he walked over to the fire. Sitting down Naruto saw Yuri was still meditating trying to get Ethernano to enter his body.

"Hey big brother how was training?" Mavis asked him while Yuri tried to shush them showing he was still meditating, "Quiet I'm trying to meditate." he told the two siblings as he peeked at them.

"Sorry Yuri we'll be more quiet." Mavis said before looking at her brother. Naruto waved his hand quietly showing that his work was really cut out for him as it was a so-so type of progress he had achieved. If he were to be honest he was taken back by how much energy his dragon form had in it as he hadn't gotten anywhere near tired that day.

They were taken back when Yuri shouted annoyed "Ugh I can't take it anymore." before he jumped to his feet and began to exercise confusing Naruto and Mavis.

"Yuri... what the hell are you doing?" Naruto asked the shorter blond man confused.

"What's it look like I'm doing I'm moving around." Yuri retorted to Naruto.

"I can clearly see that but what want to know is why exactly are you moving around?" Naruto asked him.

"I have too much energy. I'm always hyper so I'm only ever focused when I'm moving around." Yuri told Naruto.

"And I care because..." Naruto said to the man.

"I think that this is an exception for me on how I can get Magic Power and all that other stuff." Yuri said.

Naruto raised a eyebrow "And you think that moving around will help you gain the power of magic?" he asked his friend.

Yuri smirked at the man "Well of course. You and the others can sit on your butts but I sure as hell won't take the lazy way out." Yuri told Naruto.

"Whatever floats your boat Yuri, but maybe you should try to do this in the morning." Naruto told the man.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but that's not going to happen man." Yuri said before he started to glow a golden color as magic began to flow into his hyperactive body. "Whoa ho-ho-ho yeah that's what I'm talking about." Yuri said as he felt the magic flow into his body.

"Nice job Yuri." Mavis said.

"Look at me I'm a wizard guys." Yuri said excitedly.

Zera woke up with a loud yawn "And pray tell why you decided to wake me up from my sleep?" she asked the hyper blonde.

"Look at me Zera I'm a wizard now." Yuri said to the tired brunette.

"I see you, but did you really have to shout out that you were a wizard?" she asked him.

Yuri didn't respond and literally flew over to where Precht and Warrod were sleeping laughing in a joyous manner "Hey guys check it out I'm actually absorbing it." Yuri exclaimed waking the two men from their sleep.

Warrod opened one of his eyes lazily "Oh that's great Yuri..." Warrod said to Yuri as he started to jump around some more.

"Just shut up and go back to sleep." Precht said annoyed that he had been woken up by the hyper blond.

"Do you see it? Look at it it's so pretty right? Man I'm glowing like a firefly. I'm a wizard after all guy's." Yuri said excitedly.

"Saw that one coming from a mile away." Naruto said with a laugh. Standing up Naruto walked over to Zera, all the while ignoring Yuri's rants of being a wizard, and crawled in the sleeping bag with her.

"Can I kill Yuri now?" Zera asked her fiancé with a straight face, although you could see she was still tired. Naruto could only shake his head with a humored smile

"No... well not yet anyways." Naruto said with a chuckle.

"Mawww but Naruto-kun he's so annoying..." Zera whined to her lover.

Naruto chuckled at his future wives whining "I know, but he'll eventually calm down. Just give it a few more minutes." Naruto told the brunette.

Turns out that Yuri didn't calm down after a few minutes and it had grown really annoying for Naruto. With a low growl he climbed out of his bed and walked up behind Yuri before he threw a hard punch that knocked the blonde out, much to everyone's silent relief. Yuri collapsed on the ground like a sack of potatoes and he began to snore lightly. Naruto just picked up Yuri's sleeping bag and threw it over his prone form and crawled back in the sleeping bag with Zera who sighed in contentment at how well the situation was handled. "About time I was actually about to do the same thing myself if he went on a second longer." Precht said.

"Well someone had to do it." Warrod said groggily as he was quickly falling asleep.

"I'll see you guy's in the morning... goodnight..." Mavis said with a yawn.

"Night everybody..." Naruto said as he pulled Zera closer to him and she quickly snuggled into his chest before falling into the land of dreams. The next morning everybody woke up and went to different locations to train in magic. Naruto was once again in the skies training in his draconian form trying to get control over it. Precht was standing in a small clearing holding his hand up like a gun and was firing, well trying to fire, Magic Bullets at tree's, but they had almost no effect on the tree's.

Warrod was punching a rock over and over trying to improve his strength. Yuri was happily training under a waterfall but had summoned a stormcloud and was struck by lightning. Mavis was meditating trying to gather more Magic Power. Zera had found she could use Lava Make and Ice Make magic, but they were rather weak as they hardly did anything worth noticing. It seemed that they would have to spend a while trying to refine their magic, with the exception of Naruto... well mainly Naruto. Naruto had started practicing how to maneuver through the sky, but found out that his first pair of wings were actually capable of melding with his second.

This made flying for the dragon easier as he could make turns without messing up, but if he wanted speed then having four wings was best. Night after night, and day after day the six of them trained in their magic. When Naruto had felt he had mastered his dragon form he began to train his other magics as he didn't want the ability to use them to grow lax. It was month three in their training and Naruto was standing in a clearing trying to come up with better ways to use his slayer magic. Focusing the magic into his fingertips Naruto made his hand look like a gun where the tips of his fingers crackled with black lightning granted by the God Slayer Magic.

It formed into a small orb brimming with power **"Raijin** **no Kaden Ryūshi Hō** _(Lightning God's Charged Particle Cannon)"_ Naruto called out before he fires a massive, concentrated beam of the aforementioned black lightning at a tree where not only that tree but several dozen other tree's were vaporized by the super powered attack of God Slayer Magic. Naruto looks down at his steaming hand with a wince before his Sky God healing spell heals the stinging in his hand. Maybe he had put just a bit too much power in the attack, or maybe he had done something wrong. What he did know was that he needed to keep practicing his magic.

Raising his hand again he gathered his next God Slayer element this time calling upon the black flames of his Fire God Slayer Magic **"Enjin no Moeru** **Ryūshi Hō** _(Fire God's Burning Particle Cannon)"_ Naruto called out as a sea of flames were released from the tips of his fingers burning away more tree's and creating another trench similar to his lightning attack had. And once again his hand was injured causing the blonde to wince in pain before his healing spell took over once more. "Dammit... I still haven't managed to get far with this." Naruto grumbled out to himself. What was he doing wrong it made no sense as to why his improved magic didn't work.

Ignoring as to why his improved spells didn't work right Naruto chalked it up to the probability of them not being perfected yet. Raising his hand again he pointed two fingers at more tree's and formed a sphere of black wind in his hands **"Tenjin no Kamikaze** _(Sky God's Divine Wind)"_ Naruto called out as he released a gust of wind that forms several small tornadoes that expanded quickly tearing up more tree's from the ground. Drawing his head back Naruto then called out **"Enjin no Dogō** _(Fire God's Bellow)"_ and he released a sea of flames into the whirlwinds that quickly ignited where they burned away a circular formation in the tree's.

Naruto nodded satisfied that at least one went right, but that's probably because he wasn't shooting it straight out of his fingertips. Meanwhile Zera was training in her Lava/Ice-Make Magics **"Lava Make: Kakazan** _(Floral Mountain)"_ Zera called out as an eruption of lava ruptured from the ground slowly unlike how she wanted it to come out as an explosion that resembled a flower. "Ugh this is such a pain. Why is having magic so much more complicated than just knowing how to do it?" Zera asked herself.

"Probably because you haven't put the full power of your emotions into how you want it done." a familiar voice behind her said which made her turn around.

She saw the man that head been teaching them for the past several months now with a curious look in her eye. "What do you mean by that?" Zera asked the man.

The man scratched the back of his neck "Well the more in tune you are with your emotions the more the spell comes out like you want it. To be precise... you need to think of something that makes you happy... that is the best, and most powerful, way for you to use magic in a spell." he told her as she nodded her head showing that she understood what he meant.

"Ok... something that makes me happy..." Zera said in deep thought. Well the most obvious would be her marrying Naruto-kun, but would it be enough?

She closed her eyes and smiled at the thought... _marriage..._ that was was when she slowly opened her eye's **"Lava Make: Kakazan** _(Floral Mountain)"_ Zera called out again, but this time much to her surprise she manages to create a small volcano that explodes violently, sending molten rock flying up in all directions like a giant flower. The heat of the lava is enough to burn trees nearly half a mile away.

"Ok I don't know who did this, but somebody's about to get their ass kicked." Yuri's voice rang out loudly.

"Sorry Yuri this is my fault. And if you touch me I'll burn your ass so don't piss me off you hear me." Zera shouted back to the blond who fell into water.

Yuri didn't say anything unless he wanted for the brunette to actually go through with her promise as she had once done a month ago when she froze the entire waterfall he trained under causing him to yell at her about how cold the ice was. "I thought so." Zera said to herself, before she recalled all of the lava back to the earth. Yuri had learned he could use Lightning Magic, and he was rather well versed in the magic he possessed. Precht had learned he could use more than Bullet Magic where he had started to use Chain Magic. He thrust out his hand and another chain appeared before wrapping around a tree before Precht had the chain crush it under an immense amount of force.

Warrod had discovered, through the man that was teaching them, he could use Green Magic to increase the growth of trees and other plant's through his own magic. **"Jukai Kotan** _(Deep Forest Emergence)"_ Warrod called out as giant trees sprouted from the ground before a whole new forest was birthed out of his magic. Clapping his hands together Warrod called upon another technique he had created several weeks ago **"Kakujai Korin** _(Deep Forest Bloom)"_ Warrod called out loudly. A large forest sprouted out of the earth, before hundreds of flowers grew, spitting their pollen into the air. Warrod didn't use a lethal poison thankfully as the pollen was just sleeping pollen.

Dismissing the forest Warrod called out another **"Mokury** **ū** _(Wood Dragon)"_ where an immense dragon the size of the one at Blue Skull rose from the confines of the earth. With roar the dragon began to tear through the trees he himself grew until none were left, before he dismissed the wooden creature. "Well that went well." Warrod said to himself satisfied that his magic was as varied as it was. Back with Naruto he had come up with an idea to improve on his magic, but didn't know whether or not it would work. However... he knew that with patience and time things could work if he did things right or stumbled upon a clue on how they worked.

Lifting a hand Naruto spread his index and middle finger apart before he conjured up a small sphere of black lightning on his index finger and a sphere of black fire on his middle finger, both expelling an immense amount of energy. Slowly he brought both his fingers together fusing the two magics into a singular magic where the weight of the energy forced the ground to crater under him, but it didn't deter Naruto as he continued to focus on fusing the two elements into a singular element. He was stunned by the amount of energy that was coming out of the small orb of fusing magic, but that didn't stop him from perfecting one of his future techniques that would give rise to the future **"Ishgar no Kami** _(God of Ishgar)"_ and result in creating a select group of the ten most elite wizards in all of the continent of Ishgar.

After he felt the successful fusion of the two godly elements Naruto pointed his fingers at a giant boulder before he called out his new signature technique **"Raienjin no** **Kaden** **Moeru** **Ryūshi Hō** _(Lightning Fire God's Blazing Charged Particle Cannon)"_ and released a powerful blast of lightning and fire that decimated the boulder and the trees behind it for nearly half a mile while throwing him back from the sheer power alone. Sitting up with a wince the giant blond rubbed the back of his head while his hand healed thanks to his Sky God Healing spell. Looking at the damage he gawked at the power that his new technique had, and the damage it had caused.

"Ok... that was a bit too much...Maybe I'll make that one of my signature techniques or something..." Naruto said as he stood up and cracked his neck to remove a kink in it. Hearing the sound of running Naruto turned to see all of his friends and his future wife running to see what had caused the large explosion of magic.

Yuri stopped in front of Naruto with a tired look in his eye's "Naruto did you hear that large explosion?" he asked the blond.

"Uhhh... yeah that was me..." Naruto admitted quietly as he pointed behind him to show the damage his new technique had caused to the forest that they had resided in for the last three months surprising them.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Yuri exclaimed at seeing the damage the blond did.

"Naruto-kun what happened?" Zera asked him as she walked up to him. "I tried an idea of mine out... and it did this..." Naruto said as he pointed behind him to show what he did.

Zera only raised an eyebrow at her man's actions "Really... what did you do to cause this much damage?" she asked him.

"I uh I may or may not have tried to combine two god slayer elements to make a better one." Naruto admitted sheepishly to the young woman who only shook her head at the blonde's antics. If there was one thing she knew it was that Naruto always found a way to improve something already so powerful.

She sighed before looking at the evening sky and decided it was best they all get a bit of rest "Well why don't we all call it a night. We've all been training really hard and we need all the rest we can get." Zera said. They all nodded in agreement as they had a lot of work to do. They had around another month of training before they took on the Blue Skull guild and took back the Tenrou orb and destroyed it. That night as they sat around the campfire they talked excitedly about what they had done and had managed to improve. Yuri flexed his muscles a bit to show that his constant exercising had indeed paid off as he had gained a bit of muscle.

Warrod was quietly munching on a grilled fish that he had cooked with a small smile on his face. Precht was quietly sitting with his back to a tree trying to relax. Naruto was sleeping as he had finally succumbed to the throes of exhaustion for the first time in several months. Zera was relaxing with a belly filled with fish and fruit satisfied. Mavis wasn't anywhere to be seen, but a glow coming from the forest showed she was training once again. Zeref looked at the group from afar impassively. There was something about this group that was intriguing and he wanted to know why they interested him so much... he would find out eventually...

After all... he was an immortal so time didn't mean anything to him like it did to these pitiful mortals. To be honest he was surprised when the lover, and the sister had come to him for an advanced spell that could help protect their friends and lover, and he had told them of one and it's consequences if used wrongfully. The thing about the spell he told them about was that it was a dark spell and would curse them either way... so when they used it... they would be given the Curse of Contradiction and force them to walk the earth for all eternity... just like him... oh the looks on their faces would be priceless when they realized what had happened to them... he couldn't wait to see them.

An hour later Mavis arrived to see all her friends, and her brother sleeping soundly in their bags. She saw that the fire had died down and rebuilt it so that they would stay warm for the rest of the night. Quickly grilling a fish she ate her meal before she decided to call it a night and went to bed. The next month went by rather quickly and they had managed to perfect all the techniques they had in their arsenals. Precht was able to use his Bullet magic to such an extent that he could now hit a target with his eyes... er eye closed. Warrod was able to use the power of the forest to it's greatest extent and had made a rather diverse arsenal of techniques.

Zera could now use both her Ice-Make and Lava-Make to do a considerable amount of damage in a fight if she was ever in one which earned her praise from everyone in the group. Naruto even 'rewarded' her for doing so well with a night of passionate love making she wouldn't forget. Yuri was now a powerful Lightning wizard that could destroy boulders with a small flick of his wrist with considerable ease. Mavis was better at using her illusions as they didn't dispel when the man that had taught them tried to as it took more power than it used to to get rid of them. Naruto was proud of his sister for making as much progress as she did and gave her praise.

Mavis happily accepted her brothers words and hugged him for telling her she was improving so much. Today was the day they went back to Magnolia and took down Blue Skull... they wouldn't fail. They had packed up all their things and began to make their way to Magnolia. "So Mavis... what caused you to change?" Naruto asked his baby sister who now wore all black with her long hair in pigtails.

"Oh... uh... I just wanted to try something new..." Mavis said unsure of how she should answer her big brother. Naruto wasn't normally one to question what a person wore unless he was genuinely curious about what their style was like.

Naruto shrugged not really caring what she was wearing. He had a hunch that it had something to do with that dark wizard that had been teaching them magic. Naruto didn't really trust the man, but he was grateful that he had been able to help them learn what they knew now. He was pretty sure that he would have never been able to turn back into a human if it weren't for the man, but that was the only thing he would say he was grateful for the man doing for him. Other than that he didn't like how the man smelled, looked, and walked as he was always so tensed up as if he were waiting for something to attack and take him out of the picture.

And although he had left them about a week ago that still didn't ease the blonde's worries about the man. He had seen the looks that he gave Mavis and had spotted the ones that she had given him, and he didn't like them... they had done something that they shouldn't have. Don't get the wrong idea if Mavis wanted to sleep with someone she was allowed to, but he sure as hell hoped she didn't. She was his baby sister and he loved her, which meant that he would allow her to make her own decisions. He just hoped that she wasn't naive to something as stupid as sleep with the dark and broody man that had taught them as he would kill him, cursed or not.

Walking into the town they covered themselves with cloaks to remain inconspicuous while they walked around. Arriving at the one place they had hoped they enter. The bakery is still dark as ever, but they are glad that the two people that ran it were still alive. "Hey mommy they came back." the little girl called out.

The woman that they had helped save came walking into the room. "Miko-chan not so loud ok." the mother said.

"Sorry..." the little girl said sheepishly.

She then looked at her guests with a confused look on her face "Sorry, but it's just we weren't expecting you." she told the six of them which was understandable as they had left months ago.

"I had thought that you left after our talk." she said.

"We have to ask you for a favor." Naruto said to the woman.

"Uh sure go ahead. I may not be much help but I can try." the woman said.

"Listen we need you to get a group of people together. Even if it is just two or three that would be fine." Yuri said.

"The most important thing is that they have to be loud." Mavis said in agreement.

This confused her greatly "I... I don't understand..." she said wondering why they needed a group of loud people.

"Look just gather a few of the townspeople we'll explain everything later." Naruto told her. Seriously what was so hard about gathering a few people for a riot?

"We plan to make things better for you and everyone else in the city." Mavis said.

"But we can't do that without a bit of help." Precht said.

"I appreciate the sentiment I really do, but it's literally impossible to do." the mother replied to them.

"Nothings impossible if you try. Yes what happened was a travesty, but we're here to help now." Naruto told her.

"I agree the people can't go on like this for much longer. If this keeps up then the entire city of Magnolia is dead and then Blue Skull wins." Yuri said to the woman.

"If they don't rise up together now while they can then they are doomed." Warrod agreed with the blond as he nodded his head in agreement.

"We are more than willing to lead the way and fight at the front for them. But in order for that to happen we're gonna need their help." Naruto said.

"Please... help us take back this city." Mavis said quietly.

Miko smiled brightly "I know someone that's loud." she said happily.

"Who is it Miko?" Yuri asked the little girl.

"The blacksmith. He's always angry and real loud. He sounds like the perfect guy to me." Miko said.

"Lead the way." Naruto said to the little girl. Throwing their hoods over their heads Miko and her mother Mako led the way through the empty street's to the place where the blacksmith lived, and they had to agree with Miko... he was perfect.

"WHAT DO YA WANT? CAN'T YOU SEE I'M BUSY HERE! OUT WITH IT! TELL ME!" the blacksmith roared loudly at them causing them all to cover their ears, especially Naruto as his hearing was sensitive, due to how loud he was being. Oh yeah... he was a loud person just like Miko had told them.

Naruto stepped forward to talk to the man "Well you're certainly a piece of work I'll give you that. But that's not why we're here. We need your help." Naruto told the mad man.

"WHAT ARE YA TALKIN ABOUT?" the man roared madly. Miko took the chance to walk around Naruto where she quickly ran up to the man with a large smile plastered on her face.

"Hey they just came to help save our city from the bad guys." she told him with a smile on her face.

"WHAT!" the man screamed causing everyone to wince. The blacksmith looked at Naruto and his group "ARE YOU GUY'S CRAZY? WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?" the man demanded.

"I know how it sounds but hear us out." Naruto told the man.

"Alright fine talk." the man growled out.

"Little Miko told us that you're always angry." Naruto said.

"WELL SHE'S RIGHT ABOUT THAT. I'M ANGRY AT BLUE SKULL. I'M ANGRY ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED TO THIS CITY. MOST OF ALL I'M ANGRY MYSELF FOR NOT BEING ABLE TO DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT." the man yelled out.

"And I believe you. But would you be willing to do something to make a difference? To take back the city that is rightfully yours from those who don't belong?" Naruto asked the man.

"What do you mean 'Would I'? You got some kinda wild idea in mind?" the man asked.

"Don't really know, but things could get wild." Naruto told the man with a smirk on his face.

The blacksmith smirked at the thought of things getting wild "I don't know what you're getting at... but I'm in... let's kick some ass." the blacksmith said in a normal tone of voice that was surprisingly smooth almost like it was made from gold which was weird because the guy was just yelling.

With that the group left the blacksmiths place and went to the park. The plan was for the blacksmith to use the anger of the people and have them storm to the Blue Skull's place and then Naruto, and his group would take out the mages of Blue Skull and run them out of town. Arriving at the park the blacksmith began t yell "LISTEN UP! IT'S TIME TO STOP ACTING LIKE A BUNCH OF COWARDS AND TAKE BACK WHAT BELONGS TO US!" causing the people that were there to look at the man before they started to crowd around him so they could hear what the man had to say about what they needed to do and how to do it.

"THIS IS OUR CITY AND WE WERE DOING JUST FINE BEFORE THESE BLUE SKULL PUNKS CAME AND DECIDED TO RUIN OUR LIVES! I DON'T KNOW ABOUT YOU FOLKS, BUT I'M TIRED OF HAVING TO LISTEN TO A BUNCH OF PUNKS THAT WOULD RATHER HIDE BEHIND THEIR GUILD NAME THAN FIGHT US MAN TO MAN OR WOMAN TO WOMAN! IT'S NOT RIGHT THAT THEY GET TO LIVE LIVES OF LUXURY WHILE WE SCRAPE THROUGH THE BOTTOM OF TRASH CANS JUST SO WE CAN FIND OUR NEXT MEALS AND TRY TO SUPPORT FAMILIES AT THE SAME TIME! I SAY WHY DON'T WE ALL GO AND SHOW THEM JUST WHO EXACTLY THEY MESSED WITH! I'M DONE LIVING LIKE THIS! SO WHO"S WITH ME?" the blacksmith roared out as the people began to get more and more riled up by the man's words as they all agreed with his words.

Naruto and the others watched and were surprised when the people actually began to rally behind the man and then walked towards the Blue Skull base. As the people walked more and more people joined in until the sheer number of people that were walking outnumbered that of the Blue Skull guild several times over. "With that angry mob taking care of Blue Skull it'll keep them distracted long for us to strike. Things couldn't have gone more better than if we had done this a month ago." Naruto said as he watched.

"The only thing we have to worry about is the guild fighting back against the mob, but they'll be outnumbered by a lot." Zera said.

The mob reached the doors to Blue Skull's base and began to make their demands. Some were ordering them to leave, others begging for food, the rest were making threats to the wizards. "Let's go... Mavis, Zera go to the place we set up and trap the Master of the guild there. Me, Yuri, Warrod, and Precht will take down the guild." Naruto ordered. With a nod from the two women they quickly left to go spring the trap on the Blue Skull guild master. "Come on let's go." Naruto said as they slipped into the shadows of the crowd so they could make their way into the base of the guild that had pissed the city of Magnolia off to a major extent.

"Do you really think that Geoffrey will fall for one of Mavis' illusions?" Warrod asked him.

"If he's worried more about his treasure than the people then he'll fall right into the trap where we can deal a swift defeat then yes." Naruto answered him.

"Well as long as he has it in his head that his new kingdom is burning then he'll do anything in his power to make sure it isn't true. Which means that he'll come as fast as he can to try and avoid making that happen." Yuri said nodding his head in understanding.

"Well we need to work fast or else the people may strike the guild and get hurt, and that's not something that I want to happen." Precht said to him.

When they managed to sneak in Naruto literally became a shadow and began to take down guard after guard by silently emerging from their own shadows and knocking them out before he pulled them inside his shadow and transported them away. Warrod, Yuri, and Precht were silently working behind him using a mix of martial arts and brawling to beat the mages they attacked. Warrod thrust his arm forwards growing thick branches of wood from his body that turned into complete replicas of him and they split up and took different routes down the halls to take out any of the wizards they came across effectively keeping the battle quiet.

When they had cleared one hall they moved on to the next one. Yuri kneed one of the Blue Skull wizards in the gut while Percht put one sleeper hold. Warrod choked his enemy with his tree magic and Naruto suffocated another until he passed out. "Come on guys we need to hurry." Naruto said to the others.

"Right behind you." Warrod responded to the blond as they ran down another hall. rounding a corner they found a door that was shut and was most likely locked tight.

"Alright Naruto you're up." Warrod said as Naruto converted his arm into a iron beam and shot it at the doors knocking them down as well as the wizards behind them.

With that the real fight began as the wizards of Blue Skull charged them. The men smirked at their feeble attempts to hurt them not that they had magic "Looks like the party's just begun." Warrod said with a smirk on his face.

"I say we give them a taste of their own medicine." Yuri said as his body began to spark with golden electricity.

"I couldn't agree more." Precht said as he raised a hand shaped like a gun.

Naruto said nothing as shadows enveloped his body as he called upon his dragon force. "Let's show these punks just who exactly they're messing with and kick some ass at the same time." Warrod said cracking his knuckles.

"Right!" they all chorused together. Naruto charged a group of the wizards and began to tear them apart. Warrod clapped his hands together and trapped another group of wizards in wooden binds they couldn't break out of no matter how hard they tried. Yuri was striking his own group of wizards with whips made from lightning electrocuting them before they passed out from the sensory overload on their brains. Precht was shooting bullet after bullet of magic at wizards knocking them out as they weren't meant to be deadly. A large wave of shadows blew a group of wizards trying to sneak up on Warrod away saving his life in the process.

When they had cleared the group out another larger group of wizards ran in surrounding them forcing them all to group together back to back. "Alright time for some tag teaming. Yuri, Precht I want you two to take the right half. Me and Warrod got the left." Naruto said getting nods from the three of them as they charged. Precht called upon a chain and began to use it like a whip while Yuri was sparking with an immense amount of electricity forcing the wizards to back off. Warrod was using chains made from his green magic and binding a lot of the wizards together while he drained them of their magic energy causing them to collapse on the ground.

Naruto was like a shadow in the night as he took down wizard's left and right. Rearing his head back Naruto let loose a powerful roar at his opponents causing them to fly back before they crashed into a wall knocked unconscious. With that the guild known as Blue Skull was defeated... they won... all that was left was for the Tenrou orb to be destroyed and they would be done. Releasing his magic Naruto turned back to normal and breathed out a deep breath while the others walked over seemingly exhausted. "We did it guys... Blue Skull is no more." Yuri breathed out with a sigh.

"It was worth it I'll say that much is for certain." Warrod said nodding.

"Let's find the orb and get rid of that thing before we have to fight something else." Naruto said walking up the stairs. The others followed behind silently as they saw a purple orb sitting on a red pillow atop the altar untouched. Naruto breathed out a sigh of relief at the orb being untouched and watched as Yuri walked up to it.

"So this is what the Tenrou orb looks like?" he asked as Naruto nodded his head.

Yuri picked it up and bounced it in his hand just as the girls came running in out of breath. "Naruto-kun where's the orb?" Zera asked her lover. Naruto turned around and raised an eyebrow at her confused that she asked him such a question.

"What's wrong Zera?" Naruto asked.

"When we managed to trap Geoffrey he told us something. The orb can't be touched by human hands. Where's the orb?" she asked again as Naruto went wide eyed along with everybody else before they all looked at Yuri who had turned pale.

"Uh... oh..." Yuri said as he looked down at the now glowing Tenrou orb that he grasped in his hands.

"Shit everybody back off now." Naruto ordered as he ran down the steps as Yuri vanished in a burst of light. The dragon skeleton on top of the cathedral glowed with magic as the Tenrou orb took it over with it's powerful curse causing the ground to shake very hard.

This caused the mob to run away just in time as the dragon came to life with a loud roar that shook the city. "Oh no... that sounds bad... really really bad." Mavis said.

"What just happened?" Warrod asked them.

"Yuri disappeared." Zera said shocked.

"Yuri got taken over by the orb. We need to find a way to stop him or else the city is doomed." Naruto said.

"Yeah but that doesn't explain why that dragon came to life now does it?" Warrod asked.

"That's because it possessed a figure of evil so that it's curse could wreck havoc. That's why we need to work fast. Warrod me and you are up." Naruto said as he looked at Warrod who nodded his head at him.

"Alright what do we do?" he asked him.

"We restrain him and the suppress the curse of the orb." Naruto told him.

"I don't know if my magic can do something like that." Warrod responded.

"We don't know unless we try Warrod. Have faith in your ability and you'll go far." Naruto told him as Warrod nodded his head. Naruto turned to Precht. "Precht I want you to go keep an eye on Geoffrey and make sure he doesn't escape his prison. We can't afford to have him make a comeback that'll bite us in the ass at a later date." Naruto said as Precht nodded before he ran out of the church to find the imprisoned man and keep an eye on him.

"The two of you stay out of the way and help everyone else escape alright." Naruto told Mavis and Zera.

"But we can help you fight that thing Big Brother." Mavis protested.

"And I said help the citizens evacuate from the city." Naruto said.

"And I want to help." she retorted.

"I don't care you're my sister and it's my job to make sure that you stay safe you hear me." Naruto told her.

"But I want to help you destroy the orb. As the guardians of the orb it's our duty to make sure that the orb doesn't take another host and in the event that it does we are to destroy it. Isn't that what our people live by?" she asked her brother with pleading eyes.

"Yeah it's our duty, but as the oldest it's my job to make sure you stay alive. Now go before I make you." Naruto threatened her.

Mavis huffed out a pout of resignation "Fine, but if I see the two of you struggling me and Zera are hauling ass to come help you out. Do you understand that." Mavis told her brother who nodded his head showing that he could work with that.

"Alright enough chit chat go now while you still can." Naruto ordered her as she and Zera left to help the people.

With a sigh he turned to Warrod "You ready Warrod?" he asked as Warrod nodded his head. "I was born ready." he responded cracking his knuckles.

Naruto smirked as he cracked his neck before the two walked down the church steps and looked at the rampaging Yuri. "Let's get to work..." Naruto said as black electricity sparked around his body.

"Right. We need to make this quick, but we also don't want to cause too much damage to the city." Warrod agreed.

"People can rebuild what get's torn apart. Right now we need to focus on stopping that thing before somebody dies on us." Naruto said.

"Alright I can't fault you on that one. Kinda reminds me of this one time-Warrod began to say but Naruto looked at him causing him to shut up-"Right we need to stop Yuri." he said as he looked at the dragon skeleton.

It was time to make their mark on the world... but first they needed to stop that damned skeleton's rampage and rid the world of the orb.

* * *

 **Fifth Chapter**

* * *

Naruto and Warrod were running towards the rampaging Yuri with only the thought of stopping him on their minds. Warrod looked to the blond "So how we gonna do this?" he asked him. "Well... I don't know I was just thinking things up on the fly really." Naruto responded sounding a bit sheepish. "Seriously..." Warrod deadpanned to the blond who chuckled at it. "Well I was actually hoping you'd be the brains of this operation." Naruto told him. "And how the hell am I supposed to know what to do exactly?" Warrod asked the blonde. "You don't... just go with what comes naturally and hope that you get what you want out of it." Naruto responded with a shrug.

"That's not all that reassuring you know that right?" Warrod told the blond while they raced towards the rampaging skeleton. Naruto shrugged his shoulder's "Well I'm not as good as Mavis is when it comes to battle strategy. Usually I just go with the simplest of the plans and hope for the best really." Naruto told Warrod. They had finally reached Yuri just as it turned to face them. Naruto jumped to the side of a building before he jumped at Yuri. "Sorry Yuri but I think that it's time for you to wake up **"Hakuryū** **no Go Ken** _(White Dragon's Hard Fist)"_ Naruto yelled as he covered his fist in white magic and slugged Yuri in the face that caused the dragon to fall.

Yuri roared as he stood back up and gathered magic in his mouth and turned towards them "Breath attack watch out!" Naruto yelled as he tackled Warrod just in time to avoid being killed by Yuri. "Well... that didn't work out like I'd hope. So what now?" Warrod asked Naruto as the two stood up. "We keep fighting. We need to get Yuri out of the city, but we also need to keep him away from the people. This means that it's your turn to go on the offense." Naruto told Warrod who was smirking in anticipation, which in turn made the blond smirk. "Alright I have just the thing that'll push Yuri outta the town, but what do we do after that?" Warrod asked Naruto.

"We keep kicking his ass until the curse fades away. Now let's go." Naruto said to the tree user. Warrod raised a leg and slammed it on the ground **"Mokujin** _(_ _Wood Golem)"_ Warrod called out as a giant golem made of wood with its own dragon wrapped around its neck emerged from the ground. Warrod stood proudly on the giant's nose and stared Yuri in the eyes with defiance in his eyes. "You release my friend now." Warrod yelled as he made the golem charge Yuri. The golem tackled Yuri and the two began to struggle against the other. Luckily the power of Warrod's golem won out in the end and he started to push the possessed blond out of the city.

The citizens watched wide eyed as the wooden giant began to push the struggling dragon through the buildings and out of the city limits. Warrod's golem gave one last shove and then Yuri fell onto his back with a loud roar. Naruto flew above Yuri with his dragon wings out as he pointed his index and middle fingers at Yuri. "Give him back." Naruto yelled as he spread his index and middle finger apart before he conjured up a small sphere of black lightning on his index finger and a sphere of black fire on his middle finger, both expelling an immense amounts of energy. Slowly he brought both his fingers together fusing the two magics into a singular magic where the weight of the energy forced the blond lower and lower.

After he felt the successful fusion of the two godly elements Naruto pointed his fingers at a giant boulder before he called out his new signature technique **"Raienjin no Ryūshi Hō** _(Lightning Fire God's Particle Cannon)"_ (1) and released a powerful blast of lightning and fire that impacted Yuri causing him to roar in pain, while Naruto's magic nearly knocked Warrod's golem off its feet with the power alone. Naruto however was launched high into the sky with a yelp of surprise and had nearly lost control over his flight, but he managed to keep his balance in the end where he quickly flew lower to see if the tag team worked on him.

Unfortunately Yuri wasn't the least bit put down down by this as he rose once more. "Damn what's it gonna take to beat this thing?" Warrod growled out as his giant struggled against Yuri. **"Raijin no Dogo** _(Lightning God's Bellow)_ " Naruto roared as he released a giant column of black electricity at the skeletal dragon knocking it back once again. "Come on Yuri fight back. Take control of the curse." Naruto yelled out to the dragon hoping it would get through to Yuri. Yuri only released another breath attack at Naruto forcing the blond to dodge out of the way or else he could get hurt by the roar that was being aimed right at him with deadly accuracy.

"It's no use... he can't hear either one of us." Warrod said to the blond giant. Warrod had his golem place a foot on Yuri's chest and held it in place as the possessed Yuri tried to claw the damned giant trying to get free from its current position. "I don't care I'm going to get him back." Naruto yelled at Warrod. Warrod's Golem suddenly fell as Yuri managed to shove the wooden giant off. "Warrod!" Naruto exclaimed as the golem fell to the ground shaking the city. Naruto looked at the possessed skeleton and reared his head back as Yuri prepared his own **"Hakueir** **yū no Hoko** _(White Shadow Dragon's Roar)"_ Naruto yelled out with a loud fury.

He then released a powerful breath attack that collided Yuri's own blue breath attack that caused the wind to blow wildly. _"D-Dammit... he's more powerful than I originally thought."_ Naruto thought as he had to dodge the last of Yuri's breath attack. "Naruto!" Warrod exclaimed as he stood the golem he conjured up once again. Drawing one of the golem's fists' back the golem releases a powerful haymaker to the beast's skull causing it to stumble. It draws the fist back again before releasing another and another. One after the other Warrod pounds the cursed skeleton back more and more with each blow given to the skull of the enemy in front of him.

Yuri is helpless against the endless barrage coming from the relentless giant, but after a while of the constant punching Yuri swings around causing the golem to miss as Yuri swung his tail and knocked the golem ff its feet where it crashed to the ground once again. "Dammit!" Warrod yelled out in annoyance. Naruto reared his head back once again **"Tetsu** **r** **yū no Hoko** _(Iron Dragon's Roar)"_ Naruto yelled as he sent a wave of magic at Yuri causing the dragon skeleton to slide back. "Naruto transform now!" Warrod yelled at the blonde. "What! Why do you want me to transform? Not like I want to but what about the people?" Naruto asked Warrod seriously.

* * *

End: Skillet-Rebirthing/Enter: Wreckage-Breaking Through

* * *

"I have an idea just listen to me." Warrod yelled back. "And transforming is your idea?" Naruto asked as he dodged another breath attack sent his way by Yuri. "The only thing that can match the power of a dragon is the power of another dragon, besides you'll have more power than Yuri. Just trust me on this!" Warrod said loudly. "Alright, alright you talked me into it. But if this plan of yours backfires I just want you to know I'll blame you." Naruto said as he landed beside Warrod's golem. "I'll buy you as much time as I can, but I don't think it'll be much." Warrod told the blonde who shrugged his shoulder's in response to what he was told.

"Doesn't matter anyways, because by the time I'm done transforming it'll be to late to stop me from taking Yuri down." Naruto said as Warrod had the golem rise up once again to fight against Yuri. Warrod charged while Naruto closed his eyes in concentration, this would take a large amount of concentration, as he had never done this on his own seeing as he always had the teacher help enchant him into his dragon form most of the time he was learning how to control his dragon form. Clapping his hands together Naruto gathered his magic and began to let it roll off his body causing the blond to glow white with his endless Magic Power that could be felt everywhere.

The people that lived in Magnolia were brought to their knees from how dense the energy in the air was while some passed out. Mavis, Zera, the Blacksmith, Maco were gasping for breath as they had never been exposed to something so powerful, "W-What the hell is h-happening?" the Blacksmith asked as he tried to keep himself from fainting. "I-it's Naruto-kun... H-he's releasing his full power to fight..." Zera said to the man. Miles away Zeref felt the sudden flash of power and smirked to himself "Incredible... to think that Naruto would have this much power to use in a fight. Maybe he can be the one that'll do me the honor of killing me one day." Zeref said.

In the dark guild Tartaros' base Mard Geer felt the release of Magic Power and shuddered "What is this... fear... no... this is something different... Zeref-sama must be angry at someone... but the question is who made him mad?" the demon asked himself. Sayla who was known throughout as the Goddess of the Chill Moon shivered in excitement "Such power coming the air... incredible..." she said. "It's impressive for someone that's not Lord Zeref, but they wouldn't stand a chance if they had to fight him." her lover Kyoka said calmly. She wouldn't admit it but she was rather aroused by the amount of power she was feeling in the air as it was something unpredicted.

Naruto's power was at a level of it's own now. As he exerted his power, the earth and sky began to shake while the very foundation on which he stood upon began to crumble while storms formed from the constant shift in energy while the sea's churned like never before and the very air becomes thick with power. In a cave located on Mt. Zonia a dragon that was known as Acnologia woke up feeling the release of such power. The only reason he awoke was for the very fact that the amount of power he was feeling exceeded his own amount of power by many times over, it was exciting to see someone or something could match up to him in terms of power.

 _ **"So... I finally get a fight worth paying attention too."**_ the dragon thought before it lowered its head to sleep. It would have its fight in the future... not in the next couple of years but a bit further down the line... he just didn't know it yet... Back in Magnolia the possessed Yuri stopped as it felt the sheer power that was being released... something like that was surely a better foe to fight than this wooden giant. Yes the giant was entertaining, but this... this would surely be a better fight that would go down through the ages before it became a legend of it's own... yes this was where the true fight began, and only one would survive the battle.

Naruto began to grow in size. Bigger and bigger until he was taller than the buildings, what ones were left, themselves. He was so tall he looked like he was touching the clouds themselves. Naruto's dragon body was covered in white, iron scales. The scales themselves give Naruto the impression of being covered in a white armor, as from his neck down below to his sternum, as well as on his shoulders, forearms, knees, shins, claws and thighs, the scales are plated in the thick white metal of dragon scales. In the areas between (underbelly, biceps and calves) the plating disappears and instead gives way to cross-hatched scales that resemble chain mail.

Naruto's tail, is also plated like much of his body that fashions into a stinger-esque shape. He also has a dual beard made of white hair and shadows with feathery, angel-esque wings. Between his horns and running down his spine, Naruto has a mane of shadows; his wings are covered at the bottom in the same material. Naruto's dragon form has four large horns extending backward, having two sets of wings instead of the traditional one. He also has large tusks that jut out from and curve around either side of his jaw and two long canines that protrude from his bottom jaw. The power that filled the air vanished allowing the people to release a sigh of relief.

The Blacksmith and everyone else looked up and gawked at the newcomer... it was a freaking dragon... how the hell did a dragon come to be from the release of such power that could change the landscape just by flaring his power. "B-big brother... he's transformed..." Mavis whimpered out as she looked at her brother. "THAT'S YOUR BROTHER!?" the Blacksmith yelled out shocked. Zera smiled as her love had finally decided to get serious. Warrod smirked "About time. I thought I was going to pass out when you did that." Warrod joked. **"Eh don't worry Warrod I got this."** Naruto growled out as the wooden golem began to dissolve back into a muddy appearance.

* * *

End: Wreckage-Breaking Through/Enter: Three Days Grace-I Will Not Die

* * *

When it was done Warrod was left standing on a pile of mud. Jumping in the air Warrod landed on top of Naruto's head "Let's rock!" Warrod said gleefully. Naruto spread his wings, all four of them, and roared loudly at Yuri who was screeching back in challenge. Naruto flapped his wings and shot into the air nearly knocking Warrod off his head before he reached his claws out and grabbed the skeletal dragon's spine and flew up into the air. Higher and higher the dragon flew, before it dropped the skeleton allowing it to fall towards the ground, but before it could get far the white dragon grabbed its tail and began to spin at high speeds.

Warrod was laughing like a kid at one of those amusement parks. So this was what those kids felt when they where on one of those self spins where there was a wheel in the center that they had to turn to try and make one of the others puke... it was amazingly weird that this felt fun. Naruto let go of the skeleton's tail allowing it to fly off. The skeleton crashed down several miles away from the city destroying the forest as it rolled for what seemed to be forever. Naruto stopped flying as he hovered above the skeleton "Naruto use a breath attack on it." Warrod said loudly causing the dragon to wince... he still had sensitive hearing it seemed.

 **"Not so loud I can hear you just fine."** Naruto growled out to the man. "Just do it." Warrod said as he watched the dragon roll its eyes at him. "Oi don't roll them eyes at me just do it." Warrod said. Naruto scoffed, but nevertheless reared his head back drawing in an immense amount of magic into his mouth. He then released the powerful energy he had gathered down on Yuri while it exploded in a dome of white energy cratering the ground and leveling even more of the forest in the process. The citizens watched the dome of magic appear with wide eyes as they had never seen such a powerful attack in their lives, even the locked up Geoffery was stunned by the display of power he was witness to.

When the light faded it revealed that the crater Naruto had created was empty shocking both him and Warrod as they hadn't expected the blonde, well right now white dragons, attack to be so powerful. Then something started to move catching their attention... bones started to reform and grow while some rose from the ground to reconnect with the rest of the body that made up the possessed Yuri. "Well... that didn't work like I'd hope..." Warrod said... again. **"Will you stop saying that already."** Naruto growled out to the man perched on his head as he heard Warrod start to laugh... it wasn't that funny dammit, he was trying to save a friend.

Yuri finished reforming and roared up at him while releasing a breath attack causing the flying dragon to dodge out of the way. Warrod growled in annoyance "It's not working. We need to come up with another plan Naruto." Warrod said to the dragon. Naruto scoffed again **"What gave you that idea genius?"** Naruto asked the man rhetorically. "Don't say it like that as it makes me feel stupid." Warrod yelled out. **"Well you better think of something quickly as Yuri's racing towards Magnolia!"** Naruto yelled as he flapped his wings to try and outpace the running dragon. "Oh come on I'm not a tactical genius." Warrod yelled out to the dragon.

Naruto chose to ignore the man as he dove down and crashed on Yuri's back kicking up a large amount of dust into the air. When the cloud was all but gone people could see that the dragon had the skeleton pinned underneath its claws. "We're gonna need to do something about this. We can't just keep destroying him only for him to reform in seconds. It's just a waste of magic and in the end we'll just be tired while Yuri will overpower us." Warrod said. Naruto nodded his head in agreement **"Restrain him then."** Naruto told the man who raised an eyebrow at the dragon and what he was saying... how would he restrain something this powerful with mere tree's.

* * *

End: Three Days Grace-I Will Not Die/Enter: Gun's & Roses-Welcome to the Jungle

* * *

"Uh... how I don't think it'll work." Warrod said to the dragon. **"You don't know that it'll work unless you try to Warrod... do it because I have faith you can do it."** Naruto told the man. Warrod nodded his head and jumped off Naruto's head and onto the ground "Alright let's do this." Warrod said while Naruto shrunk back down to his normal appearance to stand by the man. Warrod raised both his hands into the air where large trees rose from the ground restraining the standing Yuri who released a breath attack at them, but luckily Naruto was quicker and he tackled Warrod out of the way before it could strike them and possibly kill the two men.

Yuri started to break the tree's restraining him causing Warrod to curse as they weren't strong enough to stop Yuri's rampage. Naruto stood up and coated his hand in magic "You won't win!" the blond roared as he punched the ground causing it to explode where giant blocks of earth and cement flew into the air obscuring everyone's vision once again. Over with all the citizens of Magnolia both Mavis and Zera came to an agreement... they had to help their friend, and brother/fiance stop Yuri's rampage or else there would be serious consequences from the fact they might not be able to stop the blonde when they had the chance to do it here.

The two women stood up and started to run towards the giant cloud of dust and smoke that surely housed the three of them so they could do their part to help out. Warrod called on more trees to try and wrap around the struggling Yuri, but even still Yuri was proving to be more powerful than he had thought he would be. Naruto once again raised a hand and pointed his hand at Yuri before he started to chant "When you burn down the west... and you burn down the east... **"Enjin no Kagutsuchi** _(Fire God's Kagutsuchi)"_ Naruto yelled out as he released a large ball of black flames at the skeletal dragon that was Yuri who roared in pain once more.

Naruto and Warrod watch as the black flames burn the dragon for several seconds before a beam of magic crashes in front of the two men sending them flying with yells of surprise. Naruto sits up with a wince before he grabs his arm. It felt out of place which most likely meant it was dislocated. With a jerk he pops the bone back in place and grunts in a bit of pain. Warrod stands shakily seemingly unhurt with the exception of a couple of cuts and bruises given to him from the small rocks that were threw up from the blast of magic that had sent the two of them flying in the first place. "Ok... ouch..." Warrod said as he clutched his head trying to ease the pain.

Mavis and Zera ran past Naruto straight for Yuri. Naruto looks up confused as to why his sister and fiance are there, but shakes it off. Zera ran past her lover and glanced over to Warrod who stood up and sighed in relief that they were alright. Mavis stops causing Zera to bump into her "Ok you remember what that guy said about this spell right?" the shorter blond asked her friend. "Of course it requires two people... but he also said it takes ten years to master. Mavis I can help restrain him, but why are you talking about that spell that the teacher told us about?" Zera asked her friend confused as to why she would bring such a dangerous spell up.

"Because I have watched the fight and have come to the conclusion that the only way to stop this is to use it... no matter the consequences." the blond told her friend. "Ok I get that, but why not let me use my Ice-Make or Lava-Make to trap it before we do anything so dangerous." Zera told her. "No... because even then it wouldn't work. Please Zera help me save Yuri from the curse... we don't have much time left." Mavis said. Zera sighed in frustration.. gods only knew that this was going to bite her in the ass later on down the line and somehow... it was going to end up making her want to kill the sister of her future husband... kinda like now.

* * *

End: Guns & Roses-Welcome to the Jungle

* * *

"Alright fine... you talked me into it." Zera growled as she raised her right hand before it glowed a golden color. Mavis mimicked the action, but with her left hand, and it too started to glow a golden color. "We call upon the ageless power of the lost hearts." the two women began to chant before they spoke a single word that would inevitably change their lives forever **"Law"** and a golden orb formed between their hands right before they clapped their hands together breaking the golden sphere in the process. Suddenly a bright light envelops the area around the two women as well as Yuri, Naruto, and Warrod. This Magic is so powerful that it was able to completely counteract the effects of the Tenrou Orb.

The light practically blinds everyone who looks towards the place where the battle is taking place forcing them to cover their eye's. When the light fades it shows a defeated skeleton that is grey in color just before it falls apart crumbling to the ground while kicking up a dense cloud of dust into the air. The Tenrou Orb rolls out from underneath the skull of the dragon before it stops, cracks, and breaks apart as the ancient spell destroyed its ability to use dark magic. After the orb is destroyed the small pieces dissolve quickly as the magic that once made it dispersed into the air at rapid speeds before it fades away forever lost to the world of magic.

Yuri, who was laying by a foot, squinted before he opened his eye's slowly. His whole body hurt from the beating he received, but yet he lacked bruises, from Naruto and Warrod... especially Naruto after he used a powerful breath attack on him to try and stop him. Naruto opened his eyes and blinked. "Ok... that just happened..." the blonde said as he stood up. Warrod looked around and spotted the prone form of Yuri and ran towards the downed man. The large man didn't say anything, but sigh in relief, at seeing his friend back to normal. Naruto slowly walked up behind Warrod and saw that Yuri was still there in one piece and smirked that the girls' plan worked.

"Ooohhh my head..." Yuri moaned out as he clutched his head. "Welcome back Yuri." Naruto said as he extended his hand out to the shorter blond who grasped it. Helping him stand Yuri wobbled a little before Naruto placed a glowing hand on his shoulders filtering his healing magic through the man allowing the effects of drowsiness to fade away. "Thanks guys..." Yuri said to the two of them. Naruto shrugged his shoulders "Don't mention it." he told Yuri. Warrod nodded in agreement "Yeah that's what friends are for right." Warrod stated getting a chuckle out of the blond lightning user who sighed at what he had foolishly had done without thought.

Suddenly... Naruto remembered the girls "Wait where are the girls at?" he asked worriedly. "Don't know but we better start looking." Warrod said while Yuri nodded in agreement and the three of them split up to look for the two. "Mavis! Zera! Where are you?!" Naruto shouted out for the two of them. Hearing no reply he shouted again, "Come on answer me dammit!" hoping to get a response from them. Still getting no response from the two most important people in his life Naruto continued to call out until he got the two young women to respond to his calls "Mavis! Zera! Where are you at?" Naruto called out again and waited for a response once more.

Suddenly a familiar smell hit his nose... but... it was... different somehow... Turning his head Naruto saw the prone forms of both his baby sister and his future wife and ran over to them. "Mavis! Zera are you alright?" he asked as he kneeled beside them. He saw that they were asleep and sighed in relief that they were alive. He smelt the air again and smelt the scent of the curse that their teacher had, and started to cry... the two most important people in his life... had been given the Curse of Contradiction... and there was no way to rid them of it... they were doomed to walk the world for all eternity... alone and unlovable by anyone or anything... ever...

Naruto dried his tears quickly knowing that they wouldn't want him to cry. "Warrod! Yuri I found them!" Naruto called out to his two friends. Warrod was relatively close and arrived first, while Yuri took a couple of minutes to get to them. "So they were cursed by the spell they used... FUCK!" Warrod yelled as he punched one of the large bones close to him causing it to crumble to pieces as Warrod tried to get used to the news that the two women were tricked into using Black Magic by that asshole of a teacher. "Damn... I... fucking hell... I can't even form the right words to express... how sorry I feel for them..." Yuri said as he ran his fingers his hair.

"I... won't ever be able to say how much they mean to me in the future... this shouldn't have happened... I told them... to never use that spell as it seemed fishy when they told me about the spell." Naruto said as he tried to hold back the tears of frustration and anger that threatened to spill out of the corners of his eyes'. "I'm sorry..." Warrod said as he pat the blond on his shoulder. "Well... at least we took down Blue Skull and Geoffrey got thrown in prison for life... he should've known not to mess with us." Yuri said with a small smirk of satisfaction on his face. Both Naruto and Warrod agreed on that one. Precht was still filling out paperwork on throwing Geoffrey, who apparently had a large bounty on his head, in jail.

"Yeah well Geoffrey had it coming for a long time now that's for sure." Naruto said. Naruto and Warrod had carried the two young, and now immortal, women to one of the few remaining buildings. They had come to the conclusion that when they used that spell they been utterly drained of all of their magic and it would take a while for the two of them wake up. Precht walked through the door along with little Miko and her mother followed by the Blacksmith, whose name was found out to be Warren Goldmine, where they all gathered around the bed. Miko climbed up in Zera's bed and placed one of her hands on her and smiled at her savior.

She then looked up at Naruto and smiled softly "Are they going to be ok?" the little girl asked the blond. Naruto smiled at the child "Yeah... they're just resting right now." he told the girl while he pat her head softly. Miko gave a giggle to the blond as Naruto looked up to Warren and nodded his head to him. Naruto then stuck a hand out to the blacksmith who raised a eyebrow causing Naruto to smirk "I want to thank you for rallying the people up so we could fight Blue Skull Warren." Naruto told the man. Warren grasped Naruto's hand firmly and shook it "Yeah your welcome man. To be honest I would have done it sooner or later even if you didn't ask me to." he told Naruto.

"I think it's been a long day... we all need some rest." Warrod said while they all nodded in agreement. With that they all went to sleep, while Miko, Warren, and Mako left to go back to their own homes. Later that night as he was sleeping Naruto felt a small shift in his bed as someone crawled into it. Not caring as Naruto easily knew it was Zera he sleepily lifted the blanket up for her to lay beside him. Zera cuddled up to him as the blond wrapped a arm around the petite brunette's waist drawing her closer to him. To him this was what it meant to love unconditionally... and he would never forsake the love he had for Zera as she was his one and only.

Ten days later when both Mavis and Zera recovered Naruto had called a small gathering between all of them. Warrod scratched the back of his head at what he heard "A guild... I don't know..." the man said unsure as to the reason. "I think it's a wonderful idea. The constant allure of adventure and helping people out sounds amazing." Mavis said in agreement with her brother. Zera shrugged her shoulders not really caring "Well I would rather stay here on the mainland than on Tenrou with nobody to talk to... besides we all need a place to come back to if we get tired of travelling around the world." she said with a small laugh causing the others to smile.

"Well I can't argue with that one." Warrod said. "Yes a guild would be a good thing to have. The experience gained from running it would be like no other." Precht said as he nodded his head agreeing to the idea. "Yeah but what would we call it?" Yuri asked them. They thought about it before Mavis' eye's lit up "Oh I know." she said gaining their attention. "Well what is it?" Yuri asked her. "How about we call it Fairy Tail." she said gaining raised eyebrows from all of them. "Explain to us why we should call it that Mavis." Zera said as she really wanted to know why they would call it Fairy Tail of all things, which in all honesty wasn't that bad an idea either.

"Well the reason I suggest Fairy Tail is because you know ever since I was little big brother would tell me stories that involved fairies. So it makes me wonder do fairies really have tails? Do they even exist... Like them, this world is an eternal mystery... A never ending adventure! So what do you guys say?" she asked them as they thought about it before they nodded in agreement. "Alright... Fairy Tail it is... let's get busy." Naruto said as they all grinned happily. "Well also since Tenrou is our original home- Naruto said as he motioned to Mavis, Zera, and then himself- "Then we have claims to it as our holy ground for the guild. What do you guys think about that one?" he asked.

"Sweet our own island now that I can agree on." Yuri said. "Yes I too agree with Yuri as having our own sacred ground would prove to be a great lesson to teach to those that join our guild... in the future that is." Precht said in agreement. Warrod shrugged his shoulders as he didn't really care "Sounds pretty good to me." the man told his friends. With that they all walked out side to spread word that they were going to build a wizard guild which quickly spread throughout the city. While Warrod supplied the lumber through his magic people from all across Magnolia pitched in to help build the guildhall so as to make their new guild that would rise to the top.

Naruto utilized his own Iron Dragon Slayer Magic as well as his Fire God Slayer Magic to make strong beams that could take a harsh beating as well as be easily repaired in case they were destroyed. Yuri and Precht worked together to install the electric wiring throughout the quickly forming guildhall that would one day become a beacon of hope to many people. Zera did something that was truly unheard of and made a set of hot-spring's for the men and women that would one day join Fairy Tail, separate of course. When it was all said and done the new guildhall was a sight to truly behold and it made the six of them smile in joy at this great accomplishment they had achieved.

When the guildhall was finished the six of them spread word and handed out notification flyers showing that a new wizard guild had formed. They had been received with open arms by many and to say they weren't grateful for the generous welcome was a great understatement. When they had ran out of the flyers they all returned to the guildhall to begin their adventure. Except they forgot to do one thing... "Hurry up Warrod." Yuri told the giant as he tried to ready the camera. "Don't rush me I'm doing the best I can to try and set this thing up ya'know." Warrod told the lightning mage as the others laughed at the banter between the two men.

With a click the camera was ready. Leaning down he handed the clicking device that would snap the photograph of the founding six members of the guild. "Here Miko take this and when I say I want you to push this little button to take the picture." Warrod told the little girl who nodded her head showing she understood what she was being told. Her mother, who was around seven months pregnant with Warren's' child, smiled at how her daughter was being treated with such kindness. She, Warren, and Miko had been the first to have joined the guild officially with their their guild marks being placed on a band until the actual magic stamp was finished.

Walking over to the other founders of the guild Warrod took his place beside Precht. Warrod Precht, Naruto, whose arms were wrapped around Zera lovingly, and Yuri stood in the back with the girls in the front smiled at the camera. "Alright Miko-chan we're ready." he told the girl who giggled as she pressed the button snapping a picture of the guilds six founding members. Mavis looked up to her older brother with a smile on her face "So Master is there something you'd like to say to make this official?" she asked her now confused brother. "Master... what the hell do you mean by that Mavis?" he asked her as the others laughed at the blonde's confusion.

"No seriously what the hell do you mean by Master?" he asked. "Well... since it was your idea to found the guild it's only right that you become the First Master of the guild. "Mavis told the blond with a smile on her face. "Yeah I totally agree. You were the one who came up with the idea so it's only right after all." Warrod agreed. "Just take it Naruto." Zera said as she shook her head at how he didn't want the position. "Well... alright then..." Naruto said as he jumped up on a pile of lumber that was left over as the others gathered around him. Naruto cleared his throat as he thought of what he was going to say to make this an 'official' speech for the guild.

"Well my wish for this guild is for it to be like that of a family. The older generation shall pave the way for those of the new, while they shall improve what we cannot and they shall surpass us in both strength and ability.I believe that there is more to the meaning of comrade. To me a comrade is somebody that'll stand next to you in the face of certain danger with a smile on their face. But for Fairy Tail... we will be more than just comrades... we will be a family that shows others the true meaning of camaraderie and we shall always be the best in all of Ishgar and that too is a fact." Naruto said as they cheered before he raised a hand to get them to quiet down.

"On this day I hereby announce the official birth of Fairy Tail." Naruto said loudly as they cheered again with the blond joining in this time. As he looked at the building the blond could only think _"When I look into the future... all I can see is that a bunch of people gather around the guild... as a family..."_ and then smiled as he could feel that his vision would come true. As time moved on a trade war began with Fairy Tail at the head of the fights. Naruto would always lead the charge of all battles and with his powerful magic he had been dubbed the God of Ishgar as nobody no matter how powerful they were could best him in combat with magic.

The King during this time after he had heard of the blondes accomplishments made an elite group of the ten most powerful wizards of Ishgar and dubbed them the Ten Wizard Saints with Warrod being the third most powerful. Mavis had been dubbed Fairy Tail's Strategic Mavis Vermilion. Yuri met a woman later that year who he cherished dearly and they were soon married where she gave birth to a son named Makarov who was the most precious thing to Yuri in the world. The next year Mavis passed away causing Naruto unbelievable amounts of grief where he hands the title of Second Master to Precht who accepted it with a nod of understanding.

Naruto later moved to a separate part of the town with Zera where they finally married after the war stopped. In the year seven-hundred Yuri dies from cancer joining Mavis in the afterlife, although he promised to watch over them from above with Mavis. Thirty years later Precht becomes obsessed with Black Magic and hands the title of Third Master to Yuri's son Makarov where he then leaves the guild to find out the answers to the first original magic. Warrod retires shortly after and moves to a secluded mountain that only Naruto and Zera know about where they visit him from time to time so as to see how he was doing and make sure he was alright.

* * *

 **Sisxth Chapter**

* * *

The year is seven-sixty-five and Naruto was out trying to gather herbs to make a medicine for Zera who had fallen ill, which was weird as hhadn't been ill in a log time. He was humming a tune he had grown fond of when a peculiar scent reached his nose... it wasn't something he had ever smelled before so he decided to find the source of this anomaly. He sprouted his wings and flew above the tree line until he came upon a cave where the smell was coming from. Landing on the ground Naruto dispersed his wings and walked into the cave without fear. As a dragon slayer his senses for the dark were ten times better than a humans was so when he stumbled upon what was giving off the unknown smell he was surprised.

He had never laid eye's on a dragon before so it was indeed a sight to behold. Knowing the dragon was a female he knew he had to be cautious as the female could possibly have a clutch of eggs nearby she would kill to protect until her dying breath. The dragon has light-colored scales running all over her body. She has a dark-colored fiery-man running down her back and arms, which appear to be connected to her feathery wings. While having three pairs of extensions from her jaw, Irene has a dark-colored wing-like design over her eyes that's complemented by two oval designs right above it, the bigger one on the bottom and the smaller one on top.

She also has them on her paws, four extending from the forearm and three on each finger. There's a noticeable border above her nostrils that divides her mouth from her face, extending near the back of her head. Finally, she has a pair of jagged horns extending from the base of her skull and feather-like scales extending from the back of her knees. All in all... she was a very beautiful dragon to look upon. The dragon's eye's snapped open and she jumped in fear when she laid eye's on the blonde. Seeing her fear Naruto raised his hands t her while he tried to calm her down "Whoa girl whoa I'm not going to hurt you." Naruto said to the frightened beast.

Slowly the dragon calmed down as she tried not to strike out at the blond... but there was something off about her eye's... with a wave of his hand Naruto cast the enchantment that Zeref, the bastard that had killed Mavis 'accidentally' seventy years ago, had taught him. The dragon began to shrink down until the dragon transformed into a beautiful redhead in tattered clothes. The redhead looked over her body and tears formed in her eyes. To the redhead four-hundred years of being a dragon had been hell for her... and now thanks to this man's kindness... she was human once again... she could raise her daughter the right way and not have to worry about being hunted down...

She looked at the man that had turned her back and saw that he stood where he was with wide eyes and a large blush on his cheeks. He hadn't thought that the woman that had turned into such a powerful creature would be this beautiful... but he had been proven wrong. "I-I'm normal... I-I can't believe it..." he heard the woman say quietly with joy in her words. The woman jumped into the blondes chest causing him to grunt in surprise. "Thank you... thank you so much..." she cried into his chest. Naruto not knowing what to do just gently wrapped the woman in a hug as he tried to comfort the woman as she expelled her happiness of being human once again.

"Your... welcome..." Naruto tried to say, but with how tight she was squeezing him he could only grunt the two words out. Realizing she was crushing the man she released him embarrassed with her strength, but surprisingly he only breathed out a breath of relief... seemed he had a immense durability... that was nice for a wizard... "Oh... sorry I didn't mean to hurt you." the woman said as she rubbed the back of her head slowly. Naruto waved it off showing it didn't hurt that much "Oh it's ok... though I am curious... why were you like that?" the blond asked her as he thought he was the only one to ever take on the form of a dragon... apparently not.

"Oh... I was born four centuries ago during a time of war... I developed Dragon Slayer Magic so humans could fight along side the dragons that wanted peace between the dragons and humans... it didn't go the way I hoped... so much bloodshed on both sides... I managed to convince all the dragons that with all the rampaging dragon slayers that peace was the only option and they agreed to it and they made me the Queen of the Dragon's. So far as I know only me and Acnologia are the only remaining dragon slayer with the ability to transform..." she said quietly while Naruto listened quietly to the redhead's explanation.

To say he was surprised to meet a woman that had created one of the magics he could use was an understatement... hell he had taught both August and Makarov to the best of his abilities with their magic, but he only knew the basics to their magics. He had dubbed the magic he taught Makky Titan Magic as it increased not only the size, but the power of the wizard using the magic. August used what was known as Copy Magic and he had copied his Crash and God Slayer magic as a gift from Naruto so he could protect those close to him incase he needed to fight an enemy, which was very rare as he had such large pools of magic to draw upon to fight with.

"You're a dragon slayer?" Naruto asked her getting a nod from the redheaded beauty. "Yeah... but making Dragon Slayer Magic was a mistake on part... humans and dragons weren't ever supposed to turn out like this..." she said. "Well I find it kinda cool at not being the only one." Naruto said getting a raised eyebrow from the redhead. Naruto went to explain what he meant "I'm a dragon slayer too. But I can also use God Slayer Magic as well as Crash. I know a little bit of enchantments along with Copy Magic and Titan Magic. I'm actually the strongest man in Ishgar." Naruto told the redhead who was shocked that the mans admittance of being a dragon slayer.

"W-what?" she asked the blond. "I uh... I can transform into a dragon as well..." Naruto told the woman sheepishly. "Prove it." she said as she didn't believe the man. Naruto nodded before he motioned for her to back away and flared his energy a little bit where he started to change. Naruto then began to grow in size as the transformation started to take over his body. He continued to grow until his sheer size took up almost all of the space in the small cave. This showed the redhead that his dragon form was bigger than most if not all the dragons back over in Alakitasia they were always so big they could do almost anything they wanted to do.

Naruto's dragon body was covered in white, iron scales. The scales themselves give Naruto the impression of being covered in a white armor, as from his neck down below to his sternum, as well as on his shoulders, forearms, knees, shins, claws and thighs, the scales are plated in the thick white metal of dragon scales. In the areas between (underbelly, biceps and calves) the plating disappears and instead gives way to cross-hatched scales that resemble chain mail. Naruto's tail, is also plated like much of his body that fashions into a stinger-esque shape. He also has a dual beard made of white hair and shadows with feathery, angel-esque wings.

Between his horns and running down his spine, Naruto has a mane of shadows; his wings are covered at the bottom in the same material. Naruto's dragon form has four large horns extending backward, having two sets of wings instead of the traditional one. He also has large tusks that jut out from and curve around either side of his jaw and two long canines that protrude from his bottom jaw. When his transformation was finished Irene was in shock and amazement as his dragon form was the largest since the disappearance of the first Apocalypse Dragon King Meldreth four centuries ago during the Dragon King Festival along with nearly eight thousand other dragons.

"A-amazing..." the woman said as she looked up at the dragon. The dragon smirked, which he really shouldn't have as it was scary as hell, and he motioned his head for her to follow him out of the cave. When they reached the entrance the man turned dragon had to break his way out of the cave due to his size getting a laugh from the redhead. The dragon rolled his eye's as the redhead started to get a better look at it now that it was out in the open without the roof of the cave blocking the form of the magnificent creature. It was truly a sight to behold as she looked upon the monolithic beast.

He was indeed an impressive dragon, but not as impressive as his human persona, that she couldn't help but be reminded of her friend. She watched as the dragon leaned down and motioned for her to climb on his head. This day couldn't get any better. Yes she enjoyed flying... but she enjoyed the feel of riding on the back of a dragon even more. She grasped one of his small... well smaller horns and climbed on top of his head as he unfurled his wings. With a couple of gentle flaps of his wings they were soon up in the air flying over the forest in the sky with the wind blowing gently through her hair.

She couldn't remember the last time she had felt so relaxed... so free... she looked down and asked the dragon "So what's your name I kinda forgot to ask you that back in the cave." she said. Naruto hummed to himself **"I'm Naruto Vermilion. And you are?"** Naruto asked the redhead. "I'm Irene Belserion it's nice to meet you." Irene said to Naruto. **"Well Irene it's nice to meet you too."** Naruto told Irene. Irene couldn't help but smile at how kind Naruto was being to her. She was curious however as to where she was being taken. "So where are we going?" she asked Naruto who looked up at her.

 **"I'm taking you to my home. I need to see if you're healthy and all that, and I need help to cure my wife."** Naruto said to the redhead. She didn't know he was married... "Oh... well I hope she's going to be alright." Irene said worried for the man's wife. An idea came to her "Hey maybe I can help heal her." Irene suggested to him. Naruto stopedd that with what he said next **"I've already tried with a healing spell I know... it didn't work..."** he told the redhead. "You don't know what I do. Maybe with my spells I can heal her." Irene told him. Naruto thought about it and understood that Irene was right when she said her knowledge was better.

 **"Very well... I'll take you to see her."** Naruto told her. With that he turned and flew towards his home. The people of Magnolia saw the dragon and knew that their guardian was home and smiled as they knew they were safe. They ignored the red haired beauty on his head as he could easily rid the world of her with ease if he chose to. They weren't surprised as they all knew of the man that had the ability to turn dragon. He had protected them all from any harm for nearly the past century, and they were grateful for everything he had done for them over the years. Children lined the streets hoping to catch a glimpse of the Dragon of Magnolia and cheered when they saw him.

Naruto ignored the cheering children and landed softly at his house and let Irene off his head and shrunk back down to his normal appearance and motioned for her to follow him where she quietly followed the tall blond. Walking into the small abode Irene saw that it was well kept and all tidy so she was not that inpressed by it, although she wouldn't voice it. Naruto motioned for her to follow him once again. He walked into a room and she saw a beautiful brunette lying on a bed pale as a ghost due to being ill. "I'll get you some clothes to wear so you can get out of those rags." Naruto told Irene who nodded in gratitude as she walked over to the mans wife.

She immediately knew what was wrong with her and with that she went to work as she used her magic to heal the woman. After a couple of seconds the woman woke up to see the redheaded woman hovering over her dressed in rags. She slowly sat up "H-honey... who is this?" Naruto's wife asked her husband who walked out of the closet with a set of old clothes Zera didn't wear anymore and handed them to the redhead. Naruto looked to his wife and sighed in relief "Zera-chan you're ok.." Naruto said as he hugged his wife. Zera was confused as to why he was acting like this. Sure this was the first time in nearly a century she had been sick, but still...

"You haven't answered me." Zera said to her husband. "Oh... Zera-chan this is Irene and she's a fellow dragon slayer like _me_ and she was the one to help you." he told her as he emphasized the word me to his wife shocking her for a second as she looked to the redhead as the shock wore off. Zera nodded her head to Irene in thanks "So what was wrong with me?" she asked Irene. "Your curse was depleting your lifeforce quicker than it should have been... I can recognise that damned curse anywhere so it wasn't hard to cure you." Irene told Zera who nodded her head to Irene once again showing she was grateful to the red haired woman.

Irene nodded in return before she took the clothes offered to her by the blond haired woman and went to change into them. Zera looked to her husband with a raised eyebrow "So... what do you plan on doing with Irene-san?" she asked her husband. "I don't know. If she wants to leave then who am I to stop her. If you want her to stay until she gets back on her feet or whatnot then I'll let her stay. I'd rather she stay especially with her condition." Naruto said as Zera raised a eyebrow again. "She's pregnant. Not that far along at most a couple of months while a few weeks at the least. It's why I'd rather her stay here with us." he told his wife.

Zera nodded in understanding as she would offer the redhead haven with them until she wanted to leave. Irene walked back in wearing the clothes Naruto had given her, although they were a bit small on her body. Naruto nodded his head "Look good." he told the redhead. Zera cleared her throat gaining the redheads attention "Listen... Irene was it?" Zera asked as Irene nodded her head to her. "Would you like to stay here until you get back on your feet and everything? I mean with your condition I'd rather you be here than out there with nothing to help keep you safe." Zera told the shocked redhead who placed a hand on her stomach.

"H-ho did you know?" Irene asked her. "She didn't... I noticed that you had a baby bump just as we came in the house after we arrived in town." Naruto said. "Listen Irene... I want you to stay here with us as long as you need. I'd rather you raise your child in a safe environment and not on the streets. You're welcome to stay as long as you need." he told her as tears formed in her eye's. She wiped them away but they just kept coming "Thanks you... I'd be glad to stay with you guys." Irene told them as Naruto nodded his head. "I'll go prepare one of the guest rooms for you and another for the baby for when it comes." Naruto said as he left to do as he said.

* * *

It had been five years since Irene had come into the lives of both Naruto and Zera. Irene had given birth to a lovely baby girl they had named Erza and she was the light of Naruto's eye. Even though she wasn't his he thought of her as his own daughter. Zera had suggested that Irene and her be something like sister-wives to the blond she called her husband and it took a bit of convincing before either of them had accepted the idea. Naruto treated Irene with the same respect and courtesy he did with Zera and everything was perfect. Naruto had given Irene the Fairy Tail guild mark on her inner thigh next to her crotch after he, Irene, and Zera made the commitment to each other.

Irene had doubts of being a good mother when she had said she might have enchanted her soul into her newborn daughter, but Naruto had pulled her out of those thoughts when he told her to look at Erza's smile and then the thoughts vanished from her mind forever. Naruto had watched Erza grow over the years with a smile on her face. He had taken her to the guild and introduced her to everyone there. Makky had been shocked to see his uncle there and had thrown a party to welcome him home. It had gotten a bit out of hand before Naruto reminded them why he had been chosen as the first Master of the Fairy Tail guild stopping the fights immediately.

Gildarts had spoken with his teacher about a new training regime and Naruto offered a few pointers to the new ace as Yasaka had retired handing the title down to Gildarts. The reason Gildarts considered himself a student to the First Master was because he found a book about Crash that Naruto had written several decades before and all the techniques inside. He had perfected them to the best of his ability, but when Naruto had seen him using Crash in one of the S-Class exams Naruto had taken him on as his own pupil where he quickly improved all of of his techniques to the point he gave Naruto a run for his money, and still to this day he hadn't beaten the powerful blonde.

Erza had gotten along swimmingly with all the children there, except Laxus, as he had tripped and fell on her and had inadvertently stolen her first kiss where she beat the blond to a pulp calling the older blond boy a pervert. Naruto, Gildarts, and Makarov laughed as they watched the redhead beat the young boy to a pulp and left him in a smoking crater. When Erza yawned Naruto decided that it was time to leave. "See ya Makky, Gildarts-kun." Naruto said as he waved goodbye to the two of them. "Farewell uncle." Makarov said to the blond. "See ya Shodai-sama take care now." Gildarts told the blond who carried the sleeping redhead in his arms.

"I will." Naruto replied as he vanished into thin air using a simple transportation spell. He appeared inside Erza's room and pulled back the covers on her bed before placing her in her bed and tucked her in. He quietly exited the child's room and shut the door without a creak. He felt a pair of slender arms around his waist and he chuckled when Irene's scent reached his nose. He turned around and leaned down to kiss his second... wife. After pulling out of the short kiss irene looked up at him "So how did Erza do at the guild today?" she asked him. "She did pretty good. She beat a boy up for stealing her first kiss, but other than that everything was fine." he told her as Irene started to giggle.

"So who'd she beat up?" the redhead asked through laughter. "It was young Laxus. I found the short moment cute." Naruto said with a chuckle of his own. "Well how about we go do a little bit of our own kissing and maybe a bit m- **BOOM** -she didn't get to finish as the town shook. "What was that?" Irene asked as the shaking stopped. "I don't know but I'm going to check it out." Naruto said as he rushed out of the house with the redhead hot on his heels where they saw an attack on the village they lived in. Zera came out shortly and gasped at what she saw. It was the Tartaros Guild. A guild made up of Etherious demons that was attacking their home.

Naruto growled as his magic began to pour from his body. He looked to Zera and Irene "Let's go... none of them leave this village alive." Naruto said as he rushed forward at high speeds most couldn't follow. He spotted a green haired woman barking out orders to the lesser workers before she turned and slashed a man who told her to fuck off killing him in the process which in turn served to make the blond madder at what he witnessed at the woman's hand and he vanished once again. He grabbed the woman by her throat and lifted her into the air while she tried to escape the blonde's grasp, but couldn't as he was just too powerful to beat.

"Who and the hell do you think you are trying to destroy this small village?" Naruto growled out to the choking demon. "I am K-Kyoka G-Goddess of the Slave P-Planet demon of Z-Zeref. And you shall n-not leave here a-alive wizard saint." the woman told him as his his eye's narrowed which made him squeeze her throat harder. He then smirked at Kyoka "I'd like to see you try to take me out." he said before he twisted her around and then with a quick twist snapped her neck with ease. He then turned to see what appeared to be a giant... monkey... that was the only way to describe it as it looked more like a gorrilla than anything really.

A man stood on the head of the monkey demon and pointed at him where it then shot a beam of energy at him. Naruto inhaled the beam of magic since it was a white color showing its semblance to light magic. Naruto then raised a hand and a black orb of lightning gathered on the tip of his fingers **"Raijin no Raidama** _(Lightning God's Lightning Bullets)"_ Naruto called out as he fired bullet after bullet into the chest of the beast until it collapsed dead on the ground. The man that stood on top of the monkey landed with ease and looked at the blond with a dark smirk on his face showing just how smug he thought he could be to him.

"I must say that the rumors about your power were not as exaggerated as I had thought they would be. Tell me why do you fight for these miserable creatures when you can clearly rule over them like a king?" the demon asked Naruto. "Because unlike a demon that was made by Zeref I have a heart and a conscience. Also unlike you I don't care for ruling as I'm fine with what I have. Now you tell me what you want with this village before I kill you." Naruto demanded from the chuckling man. "Oh it's simple really we are just looking for a bit of laborers and then we will be on our way. Nothing to big to you I hope." the man said as Naruto growled at him.

"You're not taking anyone out of here if I have anything to say about it." Naruto said as his power grew causing the ground to shake. The man smirked as he released his own power to match the blonde, but Naruto flared more power causing the demon to suddenly collapse as he felt a dark intent fall on him. _W-what the hell... I am Bloodman... one of Zeref-sama's strongest warriors to fight, and yet... this human has me on my knees by just flaring his power... this is impossible..."_ the demon thought in shock before he knew no more as Naruto snapped his neck with a quick twist before he dropped the dead body of the demon on the ground.

Mard Geer watched from afar and nodded to himself... the blonde would have been the most powerful demon in all of Tartaros bar E.N.D, but it was possible that the blond could surpass his leaders power if he wanted to not knowing that Naruto was holding back a major portion of his power in the small showdown. Sayla was still bored as she stood by the carriage that would take all of those they had captured to build the R-System. Although the little redhead was starting to become an annoyance to her. "When my daddy shows up he's gonna kick all your butts so let me go now." the little redhead said defiantly to the Etherious demon who sighed again.

"Oh shut up already you little brat." Sayla yelled at the girl. The girl however just stuck her tongue out at Sayla "Make me." the girl said after she pulled her tongue back into her mouth. Sayla reached into the cage and bopped her on the head causing her to collapse where she cradled her head "Owie." the little girl whined out. "Well are you going to listen to me or not because I could be meaner to you." the demon said. "Why should I when you're being so mean to me. You're nothing but a big bully to everybody here." the child said with a whine. "Ugh... you're not making my job any funner brat." Sayla yelled at the small redhead.

"It's not supposed to be fun ya'know..." the child deadpanned. Naruto swung an arm causing a beam of magic that was shot at him to be destroyed with his Crash Magic. Naruto then grabbed the weird mushroom looking demon by the head and brought his knee up and crushed its nose. He then drew back a fist and let it have it as he punched the demon in the chin sending it flying through the sky before it disappeared in a twinkle of light. Naruto was forced to dodge an attack as another demon came to fight him. He didn't know where Zera or Irene were as they had split up a few minutes ago, but knew they'd be fine if they didn't show off their skills.

Naruto saw the furry demon and sighed in frustration. They just kept coming as if they were a flood. Naruto reared his head back **"Tetsuryū no Hoko** _(Iron Dragon's Roar)"_ Naruto called out as he breathed out a powerful blast of magic that was filled with shards of iron where they quickly shredded the demon apart with relative ease. Naruto walked forward and was stopped by another demon where he quickly killed the thing and continued to make his way forward. A demon landed in front of him before it perked up as if he was being spoken to before it turned around and began to run away from the Wizard Saint confusing the blond.

Nevertheless he gave chase not noticing that behind him several other demons were gathering their dead and running while the blond chased one of their own. Naruto quickly caught up to the demon and easily disposed of it and noticed that all of the demons were gone. Obviously they had what they came for and left, but something in the pit of his stomach made him uneasy... He rushed back home and ran to Erza's room and saw that her door was broken down... and the little girl was no longer in bed... they had taken his baby... his princess away from him... how dare they... how dare they take something so precious to him and think they could get away with it.

Irene and Zera came rushing in soon after and gasped. Irene collapsed to her knees and started to cry as her baby had been taken away from her. Naruto's power quickly filled the air as the house suddenly exploded from his rage. Naruto's energy poured off him in droves as his power filled the air causing thick clouds began to form in the sky. Rain soon began to fall from the sky hard. Lightning began to surge streaking through the sky, and only to begin to strike the ground leaving craters. Naruto released more power causing the ground to crater under his feet. The demons of Tartaros suddenly fell to their knees as they felt it and started to gasp for breath.

Mard Geer stood defiantly and ordered for the demons to move at a faster pace so they could escape the future slaughter and they walked through a Portal Transportation Lacrima that closed where they appeared at the tower where they would store the new slaves. Naruto then took a step that shook the ground, it was almost trying to appease the gods of old, and then there was an energy pulse so thick and powerful that pushed out for several kilometers forming a dome before stopping. At this time hail the size of basketballs began to fall from the sky to begin to litter the ground. Trees were getting split apart tearing into them as if the hail were a scythe cutting through the trees like they were wheat.

The wind was howling causing the specters to cover their ears to block out the sound as best they could as the winds begun to grow into a fierce hurricane-like storm in less than a second. Trees were whipped every which way as the wind lashed out at them, cuts began appearing on the bark as the wind began taking on a sharp quality. Then, as if the gods themselves had decided to try and smite the village, four large tornadoes came crashing down on the nearby lake while smaller ones appeared on the land. They tore up the land, gouging out deep craters of earth and stone, which was then funneled into the tornadoes and swirled around them in motion with the wind.

The attack, which many would only believe was an act of nature was awe inspiring in its power and fury. Then the lightning came down. It crashed into the land, tearing the world asunder and sending a massive shock wave through the earth. Where the lightning struck sparks would cascade across the land in all directions, consuming and destroying everything in their path. With a scream that seemed to shake the very heavens themselves Naruto let out the rest of the energy he had been gathering. Then the entire world became bathed in nothing as it was now blinded by a flash of white light. When the light faded... Naruto was nowhere to be seen.

Naruto had appeared at a mountain top and looked down at the large valley before him... He knew that Tartaros lurked down in the valley, and so he had to make sure they learned a lesson and never messed with his loved ones again. He looked at the cube like construct that was the guildhall and walked up to one of the walls. Raising a fist he punched it where it turned into cubes as it was destroyed by the blonde's Crash with ease "Knock knock mother fuckers." Naruto said loudly gaining the attention of all the demons there. Mard Geer who had just returned smirked at the wizard as he had seen something like this coming and found it amusing.

"You sure came quicker than I thought." the demon said. Naruto looked at one of the most powerful demons and growled "Where is she." gaining a raised eyebrow from the demon. "Why whatever do you mean?" Mard Geer asked feigning ignorance. "You know damn well what I mean. Where is my daughter at you ignorant prick." Naruto demanded with a roar. "Oh you mean the little redhead that we captured from that itty bitty village we were just at... well she's being put to work as we speak. She'll prove to be a good mason later in life if she survives the torment that those pathetic humans put her through." Mard Geer said emotionlessly.

Naruto's power suddenly filled the room as his size began to grow shocking the Underworld King as he didn't think it were possible for a human to change form on their own will besides a Take-Over Mage. Naruto then began to grow in size as the transformation started to take over his body. He continued to grow until his sheer size took up almost all of the space in the dark guild had to offer. Naruto's dragon body was covered in white, iron scales. The scales themselves give Naruto the impression of being covered in a white armor, as from his neck down below to his sternum, as well as on his shoulders, forearms, knees, shins, claws and thighs, the scales are plated in the thick white metal of dragon scales.

In the areas between (underbelly, biceps and calves) the plating disappears and instead gives way to cross-hatched scales that resemble chain mail. Naruto's tail, is also plated like much of his body that fashions into a stinger-esque shape. He also has a dual beard made of white hair and shadows with feathery, angel-esque wings. Between his horns and running down his spine, Naruto has a mane of shadows; his wings are covered at the bottom in the same material. Naruto's dragon form has four large horns extending backward, having two sets of wings instead of the traditional one. He also has large tusks that jut out from and curve around either side of his jaw and two long canines that protrude from his bottom jaw.

Mard Geer suddenly felt something he hadn't felt in a long time... fear... fear that this man would kill him with such ease that there was nothing he cold do to stop him. Naruto took a step forward shaking the building before he growled **"Where is my daughter."** and this time... he wouldn't be asking a fourth time. Mard Geer gulped "S-she's at the Tower of Heaven... She's only being forced to build the tower until it's complete and we can use it to do what we think is best." the demon said. Naruto scoffed as he didn't believe the demon **"Yeah and then when her usefulness has ran out you'll kill her and all the other slaves... not on your life."** the dragon said as he spun around and swung his tail smacking the demon.

Mard Geer was sent flying where he crashed into and the through the wall before a light filled his vision, and then there was nothing as he went blind. Naruto didn't stay around to see what his breath attack had done as he was flying as fast as he could to this... Tower of Heaven. He was going to get his daughter back even if it killed him in the process, although that was highly unlikely. Naruto soared at high speeds over the sea and saw the object of his ire and gave a loud **"ROOOOAARRRR!"** that let the humans know they were being targeted. To the slaves inside they grew confused as they had no idea what had roared so loudly.

However... an old man inside who was barely skin and bone smirked as he knew exactly what was coming... his Master and friend was coming for something... and he did not sound happy at all. The young redhead that had been imprisoned a few hours ago looked up along with several other children. She had known a large creature was approaching... but not what... "W-what was that?" the blue haired boy asked scared. "I... I don't know..." Erza said as she was just as confused as all the other slaves were. A loud ***BOOM*** followed by all of them falling to the ground showed that whatever had been the source of the loud roar had finally arrived where they were.

Outside the slavers were shaking in their boots... never before would they imagine a dragon would show up where they were... ad judging from the size and the look on its face... it was really big... and seriously pissed off at something. The dragon began to shrink down confusing the slavers where they soon saw a man in his twenties glaring at them. "You have all made one mistake... you have taken what does not belong to you." the man roared as he vanished only to reappear in front of one of the guards with his fist in his gut. The man was sent flying where he crashed into a wall and then the blond vanished as he began his onslaught against them.

Naruto smacked another through a wall and kneed another in his nuts causing him to collapse in pain. Naruto converted his arm into a Iron Club and then detached it and actually began to beat the guards with it. One of the guards thought he could sneak up on the mad man but Naruto just lashed a kick back into the mans stomach. "M-monster..." one of the guards said scared as he watched the man tear into their ranks on his own. Something like this was unknown to the man as he had never met one of the Wizard Saint, much less their leader, and had witnessed their power first hand showing that he didn't know much about them.

Naruto reared his head back **"Ei** **ryū no Hoko** _(Shadow Dragon's Roar)"_ Naruto yelled out and the man was knocked unconscious from the man's attack. Naruto cut the flow of his magic and backhanded a man that was trying to sneak past him through one of the standing walls. He kicked another and threw one of them out of the window where his screams died quickly to the blonde as he focused on destroying everyone, and everything, around him. **"Raienjin no Dogo** _(Lightning Fire God's Bellow)"_ Naruto roared loudly as he released a powerful blast of black Lightning and Fire down one of the halls destroying it in the process ignoring the screams of the guards.

Naruto soon found the prison cells that housed the slaves. "Daddy over here." Erza's voice called out to him causing the blond to turn and see his little princess along with a face he hadn't seen in a long time with several other children. Naruto grabbed the door and ripped it off the hinges with relative ease before he did the rest with the others freeing all the other slaves. Naruto hugged his baby and nodded to Rob before he addressed the slaves "People that have been here as slaves." Naruto called out gaining their attention. "I will be your sheild as we escape... I want you take the boats that are lined up at the docks to make your escape." Naruto told them.

With that the slaves armed themselves with whatever they could get ahold of and they began to attack their guards. They actually didn't have that much resistance as most of the guards had fled when Naruto had begun his attack on the tower. They ran outside and into the open air. They weeped tears of joy, but they didn't last long as Naruto ordered them to board the boats and they quickly got on them. Naruto handed Rob his daughter and told him to take her to Fairy Tail and keep her safe. Rob nodded his head knowing that his Master was going to destroy that thrice damned tower on his own. When the boats had gotten far enough from the shore Naruto began to transform once again.

Naruto began to grow in size. Bigger and bigger until he was taller than the trees themselves. He was so tall he looked like he was touching the clouds themselves. Naruto's dragon body is covered in white, iron scales. The scales themselves give Naruto the impression of being covered in a white armor, as from his neck down below to his sternum, as well as on his shoulders, forearms, knees, shins, claws and thighs, the scales are plated in the thick white metal of dragon scales. In the areas between (underbelly, biceps and calves) the plating disappears and instead gives way to cross-hatched scales that resemble chain mail.

Naruto's tail, is also plated like much of his body that fashions into a stinger-esque shape. He also has a dual beard made of white hair and shadows with feathery, angel-esque wings. Between his horns and running down his spine, Naruto has a mane of shadows; his wings are covered at the bottom in the same material. Naruto's dragon form has four large horns extending backward, having two sets of wings instead of the traditional one. He also has large tusks that jut out from and curve around either side of his jaw and two long canines that protrude from his bottom jaw. The slaves, and Erza were shocked that the blond had shifted into a dragon, but Rob was smiling at the sight...

"So he's going to do it..." Rob said gaining the blue haired boy's attention. "What do you mean by that?" he asked. Rob smiled before he pat Jellal on his head "He's going to destroy that god forsaken tower my boy..." Rob said to the young child. Naruto flapped his wings and shot into the air and then flew a feet meter's away from it before he turned back... ***BOOM*** and the tower began to fall down. It didn't take long for it to fall but for those who watched it was like a dream come true. When the tower had finished falling Naruto hovered above it and drew back his head gathering an immense amount of magic in his mouth that made the slaves shake in fear... what if they were struck by this attack.

Naruto released the magic from his mouth and in a flash of light a dome of white magic formed over where the tower once stood sending out massive shockwaves that propelled the boats faster through the waters. When the light vanished all that was left was a crater where the tower once stood... empty and void of all life... Naruto turned and flew across the water and caught up to the boats where he continued to glide along side them acting as an escort. When they made landfall a group of RUne Knights greeted the God of Ishgar who began to give orders to feed and clothe the former slaves. After that was done he grabbed Erza and walked over to Rob.

You alright?" Naruto asked his former subordinate. "I'm fine Master... just tired is all." the old man said as he sat down. Naruto looked up a bit and saw a group of children playing in the water and smiled. LOoking to his daughter he told her to go play while he talked with Rob where she quietly left to do as she was told by him. "Rob... there's something I want you to do for me." Naruto said. Rob raised an eyebrow "Uh... sure why not..." he said. "I want you to take Erza to Fairy Tail and have her grow up to be a wizard of the guild... can you do that for me?" the blond asked the old man who nodded his head to his former Master.

"Yeah I can do that, but why do you want that?" Rob asked. "Because there are things I need to do..." Naruto said as he stood up and vanished into thin air only for a note addressed to his daughter to flutter down into Rob's lap. Naruto appeared at where his house once stood and saw both Zera and Irene standing at the edge of the crater that had once been their home waiting. Naruto sighed gaining the two women's attention "I found her." Naruto simply said. "Well where is she? Naruto where's my daughter at?" Irene asked worriedly. Naruto raised a hand to silence her "She's fine... I just left her with Rob so he could watch over her until I find out some things." he said.

"What kind of things?" Zera asked as she wanted to know what he meant. "This attack happened because Tartaros, a guild ran by demons created by Zeref, wanted slaves to build a tower for something. I wanna know what that something is... so I had Rob take Er-chan to the guild where she'll grow up as a wizard while we search for some clues as to why this happened." Naruto said. "I don't understand what do you mean by that?" Zera asked confused. "I mean that we're leaving. You and Irene will go over to Alakitasia where the other dragon's are and reside with them. Zera you'll go stay with August and keep an eye on Zeref's movements. And I'll go somewhere in seclusion..." Naruto said.

"Why seclusion?" Irene asked him. "Because... I have a bad feeling something's going to happen... and I want to come out of hiding when the time is right and fight to rid the world of its darkness... now let's get what we can and leave... we don't have a lot of time." Naruto said to the two women. They walked into the crater and began to dig around to find anything of value that they could keep. They didn't find much except a couple of familial photo's and some dishes along with several shirts or other types of clothing. When they had found all that they could they parted ways with a final kiss... they wouldn't see each other for nearly thirty years...

* * *

 **Seventh Chapter**

* * *

How long... how long has it been since he has seen them... touched them... held them in his arms... Forever... Well not exactly forever, but to him it was close enough to forever... Naruto opened his eye's to see the cloudless sky and sighed "Another day, another year. I think this years' S-Class Exams are being held here... can't be sure, but oh well." the blonde said before he stood to stretch his aching limbs. Naruto had cut his hair shorter so that it grew, spiky like it was when he was younger. Two locks of which were wrapped in bandages framing either side of his face in a similar manner to a man he once knew long ago during the founding of the guild.

Naruto wears a black cloak with purple lining, and an grey, long-sleeved, collared shirt, over which he wears a periwinkle vest. He also wears black pants, a purple belt, and dark grey fingerless gloves. Along the back of his cloak written in white Kanji was the word 'Shodai', while around his neck was a golden medallion with a cross in the center that had small heart shapes surrounding the cross in a circle. The reason his was gold was to show his leadership over the Ten WIzard Saints giving him total control over the army, the wizards of Ishgar, and including the choices made by the council showing just how much sway he had over the world.

He remembered the day he received it from the king Izuna E. Fiore when he had created the group of immensely powerful wizards. Walking out of the small hut he had built with his bare hands Naruto smelt the fresh air, and the stench of the prick Zeref who stayed on the other half of the island, and sighed. Today was a new day... he could feel it. He began to go through his daily, morning, workout which consisted of two-hundred push-ups, two-hundred sit-ups, two-hundred squats, two-hundred jumping jacks, two hundred laps around the island, all the while avoiding the tiny dicked bastard Zeref, two-hundred crunches and then twenty minutes of rest before showering.

It was around noon when he sensed the presence of little Makky and the people from Fairy Tail. Oh what a surprise Gildarts-kun was with them that was nice, it always a nice thing to see the new generation pass the torch onto the elder generation so this was a nice thing of him to do even if he was a forty year old man now. Naruto began to make his way to tiny prick to give him his warning when another presence entered his sensory range... Precht... the bastard was here for something. Naruto had heard from Precht himself about how he was going to find the original magic and had immediately kicked him out of Fairy Tail for saying such things.

"Come on down... I'm right here..." Naruto muttered to himself. He shook his head at that, as Precht wouldn't be at Tenrou for several hours, and continued to make his way towards Zeref. On the beach meanwhile was an elderly man, who was very short, who was preparing to give the children the drawings so they could begin their trials. Makarov cleared his throats "Now as you all know Tenrou island is Fairy Tails sacred grounds. While that may be true we want to cause as little damage to the island as possible or else we won't be having the island for much longer so keep your techniques power to the minimum you got me." he said to the group.

They all nodded their heads showing they understood what they were being told. Makarov cleared his throat "Now your first task is to follow these trails, and no I'm not saying which trails were which so don't ask, where you will either fight as hard as you can against a S-Class wizard, fight with each other, or walk. Those are your types. Your second task after you finish your trail is to look for the grave of the First Master's sister Lady Mavis Vermilion who just so happens to one of our guild's original founders. The one who finds it first will be promoted to S-Class so take your time as we have three days to do this." Makarov told the group who nodded their heads once again showing they understood their Master.

He then pulled out a small bucket filled with slips of folded paper and then shook it. "Now When I hold this bucket out to you I want you to take a slip of paper that will tell you which trail that you will be taking. Remember don't open it until everyone has received one." he told them as he held it out to a busty blond who took a slip and held it in her hand. He then moved on where a young man with spiky pink hair grabbed a slip from the bucket, then a young girl with blue hair tied up in long pigtails grabbed her own slip. Next was another busty young woman who was only half dressed, and carried a barrel of alcohol underneath her arm.

When all the slips had been handed out Makarov ordered the group of teens to open them. "Now tell me which trails you got and I'll point them out." Makarov ordered to them. The pink haired boy opened his first "I've got... fight for your life... What the heck is that supposed to mean?" he asked. The blue cat beside him sighed "It probably means we have to fight either Erza or Mirajane... we're so dead." the cat cried out. "No that just means he has one of the harder trails to take." Makarov said to the cat. "I have walk for free... alright I'm down with that." a teen named Gajeel said with a shrug showing that he didn't really care which one he got.

Naruto pushed apart some of the tree's to see Zeref relaxing, and had to control the urge to growl at the man. Clearing his throat the blond got the dark wizards attention "Zeref... we need to talk." he said as calmly as he could. "If your talking about the group of people on the beach then I can guess that you want me to stay away from them no." Zeref said to his friend, not that Naruto considered him one after what he did to his sister. Naruto nodded to him "Yeah I do actually. I also want you to know that if I so much as feel your curse start to act up... I'll end you slowly, painfully where you beg for death but it doesn't come you hear me?" Naruto asked.

Zeref sighed at that. He knew Naruto considered the guild he founded to be family, so he also knew that if he hurt them he would pay the price by getting his ass handed to him. Zeref nodded "Yes I understand." he said to the near immortal man. Naruto nodded in return "Good... keep to the shadows, but try to make your way to the Tenrou tree." he told his... guest. "Alright I will." Zeref responded as he stood up. On the beach they young girl with pigtails laughed at what Natsu just did. Of course this was Natsu so this was a regular thing so not all that important. "Why do I have to be partnered with an idiot?" Happy asked as he sighed at Natsu.

Suddenly the white cat that was always with the young blunette's eyes widened at what she was perceiving. A dragon wearing white armor fighting against a black dragon in a battle to the death... what could this mean... she had never seen a dragon let alone two of them, even in a fight dragons hardly ever met up. So why... why are they here now of all times... she didn't understand. First was the vision of the giant tree in front of them falling, and now two dragon's battling it out like the end of the world was coming. She never would have perceived that she would ever get to meet up with a dragon let alone two of them in her lifetime ever.

The cat's friend looked over at her "Carla what's wrong?" the young girl asked. "It's nothing Wendy." Carla said trying to play off the fact that sometime soon two dragon's would be fighting above them for some unknown reason. Wendy shrugged at the cat showing that she wouldn't pry when she should have just asked a couple more times before the cat revealed what she saw. "And now I announce that this year's S-Class exams have officially begun." Makarov said with a loud cheer causing the others to cheer loudly before they ran to their trails so they could try to locate Lady Mavis' grave so that they could all become S-Class wizards for the guild.

Naruto sighed as he sat down once again. It seemed that th hike to Mavis' grave was a bit longer than it usually was this year... oh well nothing he could do about it. Pulling a bottle of Sake from his cloak Naruto sat it down beside him before bringing out a couple of cups. He poured himself one, not that he was a big drinker mind you, before pouring one for Mavis as well. "Well here's to you sis... down the hatch..." Naruto muttered before drinking his alcohol in a single swallow. He closed his eyes so that he could watch the signatures of the participants, and sensed Gildarts standing still waiting for someone that had chosen his trail.

Oh how he felt sorry for the poor soul that had to go up against his student in the way of Crash Magic. Over the years during his stay on Tenroujima Naruto had perfected many forms of Magic, but hardly ever tried them as he didn't want Zeref to get an idea of what he knew. So far he had managed to master Telepathy Magic, Speed Magic, Rune Magic, Clone Magic, Giant Magic, Copy Magic, Demon Slayer Magic, Maker Magic of all kinds, Requip, Barrier Magic, Enchantments, Chain Magic, the Three Great Fairy Magics his sister created Fairy Law, Fairy Glitter, Fairy Sphere and several more (1) since he had nothing but time.

Naruto could sense Precht coming close and still he waited. He had to or else that weasel could scurry off once again. So he sat down and looked at the grave he had helped build for his baby sister. He wondered... what his nephew was doing right now... Zera had a daughter several years ago with him and she had just turned thirteen several weeks ago, he should definitely send her a gift and wish her a happy birthday. Brandish-chan was the light of his eye's when she was born, even if she was weaker in body where he had Warrod perform a ceremony to heal her where her hair turned green, and she would always be his princess.

Irene was doing just fine with the dragon army as the number of dragons under her command was nearly sixty-thousand dragon's which was quite a bit if he thought about it. The reason why there was so many dragons over on the other side of the world was so that in the near future when the time came the dragons would fly over and take down Acnologia the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse and reforge the bonds they once had with the humans. Never again would dragonkind have to fear a dragon slayer as the friendship between man and mythical beast would be stronger than ever. They would work together as partner, friend, and as family until the end of time.

Naruto sensed that several fights had started where Gildarts was testing what seemed to be a Fire Wizard. There was a Take-Over Mage testing another Take-Over Mage along with a Fairy Wizard, hah now that was ironic as hell, with a teleportation Wizard and a young girl walking on a calm trail. He sensed Erza standing by waiting to test her opponents, oh how he missed his little cherry headed daughter, and there was a cat with both the Fire Wizard, the young girl and with a Iron smelling Wizard, which was weird because he never expected so many cats to be on Tenrou. Makarov stood on the other side of the island waiting for the winner to come out as well.

This also happened to be the same direction Precht was coming from so Naruto would wait for the battle to reach its peak before he stepped in to stop it all. Suddenly Naruto felt a release of Magic Power and smirked. It seemed as if Gildarts-kun was trying to prove a point to the young fire mage who thought that he had to beat him down in order to become an S-Class. He wouldn't admit it but Gildarts-kun had come a long way since he was a ten year old trying to find what type of magic suited him best. His reserves were immense and were not something one should scoff at as they would be easily taken down by the Ace of Fairy Tail.

Naruto looked up and saw a pillar of greyish white magic showing just how much power his student held under his thumb, which was a good thing because such power would be needed in a few hours. A new smell entered his nose causing the blond to get confused... what was this familiar, yet different, smell? The power held by this newcomer was almost equal to his own if what he sensed from it was right, which meant it was a possible threat to his home and the guild. He needed to keep an eye on this newcomer or else something bad could happen. He wouldn't let this get him down though as today was supposed to be a day for the new generation to prove their worth.

Gildarts power died down shortly afterwards so the wildlife could move on, and he could relax a bit. The hours past and Precht finally arrived. Naruto felt Makky release his power and felt the ground shake as he fought against the man and his guild. Naruto knew the man would lose as he couldn't fight forever so he stood up and began to walk towards the fight. He couldn't help but sigh at this, why was Precht being such a douchebag now of all times when the children were trying to test themselves. He supposed he could take care of the punk headed towards the Tenrou tree and save the day, but since his daughter was near he would let her do it.

He sensed the fire wizard that had been fighting Gildarts-kun fighting against a Fire God sSlayer... huh so that's where the book of techniques he wrote on his magic went... asshole stole his book when he left and Naruto never could find it... well he would take care of him first. Using his limited knowledge on Spacial Magic Naruto vanished before reappearing near the clearing where the fight was going on. He could hear the two of them conversing but decidded to ignore them. Naruto walked out of the clearing and cleared his throat loudly to gain their attention "Now what do we have here... a person that uses stolen magic... and a dragon slayer..." he said.

This confused both of them as they had never before seen this man in their lives "Who the hell are you?" the pink haired one asked him. "I am Naruto and you-he said pointing to the God Slayer-"do not belong here. Today was supposed to be the day the children proved themselves to one another where they could become S-Class. Now leave before I kill you." Naruto ordered the cocky looking man. The man laughed at him "Now why would I wanna do that? I'm having so much fun here hat it should be a crime. Now why don't you do us a favor and leave **"** **Enjin no Dogo** _(Fire God's Bellow)"_ the man yelled as he spewed out a large amount of black flames.

Only for them to disappear into Naruto's mouth shocking the two of them, especially the one that sent the flames at him. The God Slayer took a step back "W-what the hell!" he exclaimed at what he saw. "Yeah like what the hell. How are you able to eat his flames when I can't?" the pink haired man said. "It's easy. It's because I was the first one to use such flames, and in the end I shall be the last." Naruto said as he lit his hand on fire with the same black flames. He cracked his neck "Now why don't you do me a favor and **"Vanish"** Naruto said as the flames that belonged to the man suddenly engulfed their owner causing him to scream out in pain as he was burned alive.

Natsu, Happy, and Lucy were shocked to see the man use their enemy's own magic against him so ruthlessly. Naruto ignored their shocked looks and went on his merry way only for a voice to call out to him "Oi where are you going? You still have to answer some questions bub." the voice of the pink haired man called out to him causing him to stop and turn around. "Well what do you want to know?" he asked the kids. "I noticed that the back of your cloak say's 'Shodai' care to explain?" the blonde haired teen asked him. "It's because I am the First Master of Fairy Tail. Next question." Naruto said as he ignored their shocked expressions yet again.

"How are you so young?" the blue cat asked him in shock. "A spell. Next." he replied. "Where have you been if you are the Shodai-sama?" the pink haired teen asked him. "Here on my home island. Anything else?" he asked in return. "How did you do that?" the blond teen asked him pointing to the dead man. "Another spell that I created. Next." he said. "Will you help us?" the pink haired teen asked him. Naruto thought about it for a second before he nodded "Sure why not..." he said causing them to sigh in relief. "Well what are we waiting for let's go kick some ass." the pink haired teen said in excitement while his two friends nodded just as eagerly as he.

Naruto nodded and he vanished leaving them there. Natsu seethed in anger "What the hell he left us." Natsu yelled out angrily. "Well he probably left us so we could help stop another bad guy." Happy said. "Oh... well... there is that." Natsu said in agreement. Naruto reappeared behind Gildarts who was talking to a large man in blue. "So tell me Gildarts Clive... can you fly?" the man asked as they went to charge each other only for Naruto to clap his hands making them turn around to face him quickly where he swore he heard their necks pop. "Marvelous speech my large friend. Now leave." Naruto told the man who scoffed at him thinking he was weak.

"And who are you?" the man asked while Gildarts stood there shocked seeing th man in front of him. "S-sensei..." Gildarts said quietly. Naruto ignored Gildarts so he could answer the man "I am Naruto Vermilion... First Master of Fairy Tail." he told the man. "Perfect... now tell me where the grave of your sister is so that I can have the Fairy Glitter. If you don't I will kill you." the man said to him gleefully. "You can try... but you will fail." Naruto said as he tensed up for a fight. "Well then I'll just force you to give it to me." the man said before another voice called out to them. "Stop this." the voice of a young woman called out to them making them turn around.

"Cana what are you doing here?" Gildarts asked her. "I came here to stop him." she said as she looked at Naruto. "And who the heck is he?" she asked. "A friend Cana... a friend..." Gildarts said. Naruto and Bluenote faced each other "So tell me _First Master_ why are you not giving me what I want? I am the strongest member besides Master Hades and I always get what I want." the man said. "It's because of that very reason that you won' get the Fairy Glitter. That and you're not a member of Fairy Tail." Naruto said to the man. "Well then I'll just rip the spell out of you and take what I want." the man said to the man.

"Well then try it." Naruto said as they rushed each other. Their fists clashed together and cratered the ground. Naruto brought up his leg and tried to kick the man in the head, but he blocked it with his forearm. Bluenote tried to headbutt Naruto, but instead his forehead met metal causing him to step back holding his head in pain. Looking up Bluenote saw the last makings of a armor fade away from he man's forehead while he smirked "That was nice I didn't know you were stupid enough to headbutt someone that had a metal plate in their skull." Naruto said before laughing at the man while Bluenote scowled at the Shodai of Fairy Tail.

"You'll pay for that. **"Fall"** Bluenote yelled as he increased the gravity in he area nearly tenfold, and yet Naruto stood strong. The ground sank several meters while Naruto nodded his head "Nice field you made, but was that supposed to do something?" he asked as Bluenote growled. Bluenote roared as he charged Naruto who stood impassively. Bluenote charged Naruto as he formed a sphere of magic in his hands "Fall into despair Naruto Vermilion **"Black Hole"** Bluenote yelled as he threw the orb at the blond. The gravity increased to levels that were unheard of causing Cana to grab hold of Gildarts who in turn grabbed a tree to stay grounded.

Naruto stood impassively as he looked at the sphere before he raised his hand and formed a white orb "That's some serious power... but not enough to move me **"All Crush"** Naruto stated as he released the orb letting it fly towards he one that Bluenote made before the blue orb collapsed in on itself before it vanished completely. Bluenote was once again shocked by what he saw "W-Wha... H-how?" he asked. Naruto ignored the man as he was now very angry by what this man had tried to do to members of Fairy Tail. "I think it's time I gave you what you desire." Naruto growled out while Bluenote smirked at the blonde while nodding his head in satisfaction.

"About time. Now give it to me." Bluenote ordered. Naruto began to chant where they area they were in began to glow **"Gather! O river of light that's guided by the fairies! Shine! In order to perish the fangs of evil! Fairy Glitter!"** Naruto roared as Bluenote was surrounded by the magic blinding Cana. As Cana watched she was shocked to see someone use a magic that the first master's sister created _"How is he able to use a Fairy Tail sacred spell? Lady Mavis granted me permission to use Fairy Glitter and yet this guy is doing it flawlessly."_ the busty brunette thought before Bluenote yelled in pain before the magic faded away letting him fall to the ground.

Bluenote was defeated with ease thanks to the timely arrival of the First Master, while Cana was awestruck by this newcomers strength. Gildarts himself was smiling at the man like they were old friends, but why. Naruto turned to Gildarts "Well my work here is done. You've done good Gildarts-kun. Take it easy and go help Makky alright, I've got some business to attend to." Naruto said as he walked past the Ace of Fairy Tail. "I will... Sensei..." Gildarts said as he heard Cana gasp in shock. This man had taught her father, who had yet to be told, in his Crash Magic. Naruto stopped for a second "Oh and... Cana right. You may wanna tell Gildarts-kun what's on your mind before it's to late." Naruto said before vanishing.

Naruto reappeared at the beach to see Precht standing over several teens and a downed Makarov. "So you see Makky my dear friend you never would have won." Precht said. Naruto looked at the group that Precht had beaten. He saw several blue haired teens, a teen with metallic piercings, a couple of blonde's, a redhead, and Makarov himself. Makarov coughed "Why Nidaime-sama... Why are you doing this?" Makarov asked. Precht laughed "It's because I want the original magic. It's said to be the most powerful magic in existence, and in order to get it I need something from the island." Precht told him before he laughed at the man.

Seems Precht still had that weird laugh of his even after fifty years. Naruto stepped forward and clapped his hands again "Well well well what do we have here? A old man beating up a bunch of kids and the Third Master of Fairy Tail... pathetic if you ask me." Naruto said in a bored tone causing all of them to snap their heads at him. Makarov sighed in relief at seeing his uncle after so long, while the others tensed up. They had all been beaten so effortlessly by Precht, even Natsu who was strengthened with Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic from Laxus was easily beaten by the Second Master, and now this guy showed up. If they had to fight they were doomed.

Precht smirked at the blond "Ah Naruto my old friend how ya been?" Precht asked him in a joking manner. "Been fine Precht. What do you want?" he asked the old geezer. "You know what I want. Give me the location of Zeref and I'll be on my way." Precht demanded. Naruto shook his head "No. Now leave before I make you." Naruto ordered the man causing Precht to laugh. "Oh come come now Naruto. Surely you want to test you- he didn't get to finish as Naruto released his power causing the ground to shake. Everyone on the island felt it and began sweating. They had never felt such a pressure in their lives, not even Makarov and Gildarts.

 _"W-what's this pressure... it's even more powerful than Gildarts' when he released his full power during our fight."_ Natsu thought as he tried not to faint. Precht himself was impressed beyond anything. It seemed as if they were standing next to a sea of Magic Power and yet he knew that this wasn't the blonde's full power being released. "I'll say it one more time Precht. Leave. Now." Naruto ordered as the rocks around him started to crumble into dust. Precht smirked "I will on one condition." Precht said. Naruto didn't release his power as he felt wary "Name it." he told his once old friend who smirked even more as he placed a hand on his hip.

"I want to fight you as you are now. It's been awhile since we've both had a decent fight." Precht said to the blond. "Alright... let's begin." Naruto said as he charged Precht cratering the ground as he took off towards the old man. Precht held out his hand pointing it at Naruto **"Explosion Bullet"** the man called out as he puts his arm forward engulfing his hand is a magical sphere from where a beam-like bullet is fired towards the blonde. Naruto stands firm as the magic makes contact with his body. Upon contact with the blonde's body it creates a large explosion, which is enough to lift the Grimoire Heart's entire air ship off the ground shocking most by its power.

In the smoke all of those who watched the man take the magic bullet were coughing up a storm as they tried to stay awake. The power from the newcomer that Precht had introduced as Naruto still filled the air showing that he was very much alive. How this was is certainly unknown to them before a powerful gust of wind blew away the smoke showing the man unharmed. Naruto dusted off his cloak "Not bad Precht. If I was any lesser man I certainly would have died, but you forget just _what_ I can do." Naruto said as he looked at Precht. "Oh yes I forgot. Dragon Slayer Magic coupled with Crash Magic why oh why did I forget that with my age." Precht said sarcastically.

To the dragon slayers this was a shock as they didn't think that there would be another Dragon Slayer out there. This made them wonder what element he had, how was he able to use two different magics, and how would this one man beat someone they couldn't. "Well let me show you something new **"Hakutetsueiryū no Modo** _(White Iron Shadow Dragon Mode)"_ Naruto called out as he was covered in smooth white iron before he was surrounded by shadows. Precht raised a eyebrow at what he saw. It seemed that Naruto was telling the truth as this was something he hadn't seen coming from the blond before, and it certainly was powerful that was for sure.

To the members of Fairy Tail, sans Makarov, this was something they hadn't seen coming... a triple element dragon slayer. Laxus slowly sat up along with the others, while Gajeel on the other hand was openly gawking at seeing somebody else using the same magic he did. "Let's get started." Naruto said while Precht smirked. With nothing else said the two men charged forward where their fists met, and Precht's wrist broke. Whether from old age or the fact that his blonde haired enemy had more power in his own swing than he thought he did he wouldn't know. Naruto kicked Precht in the side of the head and sent him flying away from him with ease.

Precht launched a powerful chain launch from his palm where it wrapped around Naruto's wrist stopping him before he hit the wall. Naruto grasped the chain and pulled hard causing Precht to trip and nearly fall forcing him to release the chain's magic. Naruto pulled again while making Precht fly at him, which made Precht smirk. Bringing his hand up Precht formed a Magic Bullet and fired several at the dragon slayer, but in the end they bounced off his body like they were drops of water. Naruto brought up his arm and clotheslines the old man causing Precht to cough up blood as he went rolling across the ground.

To those watching they were wondering how it was possible for one man to effortlessly beat somebody they couldn't, but yet here he was doing just that. Precht stood up and wiped the blood from the corner of his lips and smirked again "Just like always. You overpowering everybody like you always do. Not anymore **"Amaterasu Formula one-hundred"** Precht called out as several dozen seals appeared in the air surrounding the blond before they detonated shaking the island which forced everybody, even Precht, to cover their ears due to how loud the explosion the man they were fighting against had caused effortlessly.

 **"** **Hakutetsueiryūkon** _(White Iron Shadow Dragon's Club)"_ the man who was helping them out called as a club made of the three dragon elements came out of the smoke aimed at Precht, or as he called himself Hades. Hades jumped out of the way just as the club slammed into the spot where he stood cratering the ground and sending up large chunks of rock shaking the island more than before. Precht lifted his hand and formed another Explosive Bullet and fired it at the blonde. However Naruto just opened his mouth and swallowed it before he burped up a bit of magic and steam which made Hades scowl at his once good friend.

"My turn " **Hakutetsueiryū no Hoko** _(White Iron Shadow Dragon's Roar)"_ the blond yelled out. Naruto then released a large amount of magic from his mouth in the form of a large tornado that was filled with a mixture of white, shadow, and shards of iron at the man shaking the ground more while Precht dodged out of the way to avoid being hurt by the powerful blond. Precht yelled as another seal formed in front of him "Take this **"Rolling Thunder"** and a large bolt of electricity flew at the blond. Naruto however just opened his mouth and swallowed the large amount of lightning causing Precht to get angrier at how easily Naruto was beating him.

"Not good enough **"** **Hakutetsueiryūken** _(White Iron Shadow Dragon's Sword)"_ Naruto called out as his arm began to morph into a sword. Unlike Gajeel's this guy's sword actually _grew_ out of his arm in the form of a large head cleaver. The blade itself has two cut outs, a circle close to the top and a semi-circular one nearer to the handle. Other than that it was a bad-ass sword in the Iron Dragon Slayer's opinion. Precht drew his own sword and then charged the blond before they began to fight against one another in a show of powerful swordsmanship as they tried to beat the other. Made them wonder how he could lift such a heavy looking blade to fight with.

Naruto swung the large cleaver and split the ground apart while ducking underneath Hades' own swing showing just how nimble he was. Naruto quickly rolled out of the way when Precht swung his sword down at Naruto's neck, and instead lodged in the ground. This allowed Naruto the opportunity to kick Precht in the face knocking a few teeth out of the mans mouth while he skid back several feet. Naruto swung his sword again and another shockwave erupted from the tip of his blade forcing the old man to jump out of the way or else he would have been cut in half by the blonde's sword, which he most definitely didn't want to happen to him right now.

Precht steadied his breathing so he could keep his energy. He wouldn't admit it, but Naruto was tiring him out quicker than he thought. Naruto dropped the sword with a loud ***Clang*** and shook his hand clearly not used to using a weapon for long periods of time... which was also a good thing for the elderly man as he didn't think he could last much longer against his blond haired adversary. Naruto canceled his **Hakutetsueiryū Modo** allowing the rest of the people to breath easier while keeping his calm facade. "Still wish to keep fighting Precht you seem to be going on fumes right now." Naruto said to the drained elder he was fighting.

"No... I will keep going." Precht said as he grabbed his eyepatch. "I will show you just what I am capable of doing." Precht said opening his eye to reveal a demon's eye. **"Come forth my minions to do as I bid. I order you to destroy Naruto Vermilion."** Precht said in a demonic voice as the rocks began to morph into demonic figures. Gajeel grumbled to himself about how the old man had been holding back some kind of dark power. "Well can't say I saw that coming." Naruto said as he looked at the hundreds of demons in front of him. "Guess I should get started on exterminating these pests then." Naruto said to himself as he got ready to fight.

Naruto charged the horde of demons before he crashed into them causing some them to go flying through the air. Naruto punched, kicked, and headbutted the demons as he fought them without his magic. One however managed to get a lucky shot in and sent him skidding back a few feet. Naruto clasped his hands together **"Ice-Make Demon Zeroth Long Sword"** the blond giant called out as a sword of ice appeared out of thin air. It was like a broadsword with large spikes covering the edges like a saw. Naruto swung the sword and bisected some of the demons in two before he removed another's head off its shoulders.

He then blocked a strike coming from behind him before he swung the sword in a circular motion and removed a dozen heads from a dozen shoulders before he swing down at another demon bisecting it and then other's behind it in two. Jumping in the air Naruto drew his head back **"Enma no Gekikō** _(Fire Devil's Rage)_ " the blond yelled before releasing a purple wave of flame from his mouth in a similar fashion to Natsu or the other dragon slayers breath attack. The two dozen demons standing behind him turn to ash just as the blond finishes off the last two demons with a swift swing from his giant sword he made with his magic. Just like that he was done.

When Naruto dispersed his ic sword he looked to Precht... only to find that he wasn't there. Naruto growled "Precht you fool. Zeref will kill you for what your trying to do." before cracking his neck. He then turned to he surprised guild members and waved "Yo what's up." the blond said to them. Makarov stood shakily and cracked his back "Oh I've had worse days. So what took you so long Shodai-sama." Makarov said shocking all of them, sans the ones that already knew, that this young looking guy was their First Master. "SHODAI!" all of the kids, sans the one who already knew, yelled out in shock. Why the hell wasn't this guy old like Makarov or Hades.

It was at this time Naruto felt Zeref's curse act and then Precht's life faded from the world. That idiot had tried to force tiny dick Zeref to do something and had paid with his life... yes he would miss the man Precht once was... but not the one he was now. Naruto cleared his throat "Sorry I was busy with other things so I got held up." Naruto replied. The pierced teen stood up and pointed at him "If you really are the First then why aren't you some old geezer like shorty over here?" he asked. "I already went through this once t's because of a spell now stop with the questions already will ya." Naruto stated frustratedly. "Wait... just one more question..." the teen said.

"Alright ask." Naruto said bluntly. "How are you able to use Iron Dragon Slayer Magic?" the teen asked him. He wanted to know if this man had any connection with the dragon's that had raised him, Natsu, Wendy going missing. "I'm self taught. Why do you want to know so badly?" Naruto asked in return. "It's because we and by that I mean me, Gajeel-san, and Natsu san were raised by dragons... we just want to know where they went..." the little girl said. "Sorry little one, but I've never met a dragon." Naruto said... wait that was a lie on his part. When he had met Irene she was in her dragon form so that could count as meeting a dragon in some sense.

"Oh... sorry..." the little girl said sheepishly. Naruto chuckled at her "Eh it's alright. To be honest I never expected to meet another dragon slayer as the magic is so rare." Naruto said as the young girl blushed a little. Naruto looked at Laxus and had o do a double take. "Yuri what the hell..." Naruto said before shaking his head, Yuri had died of cancer almost a-hundred years ago. Laxus stood up and shook his head "No I'm his great grandson Laxus. I wanna thank you for coming to help us with this problem Shodai-sama." Laxus said with a small polite bow of his head. Naruto bowed in return to show respect to his fellow blond, and fellow dragon slayer.

It seems Laxus-kun grew big over the years since Naruto last saw him as a boy. "Well I think it's time to get some rest so how about we go to the base and eat cause I'm starving." Natsu yelled out. The other's quickly agreed, sans Naruto who felt the familiar presence gorw nearer by the minute. Naruto could now tell that by the way its magic was moving throughout its body that it was a dragon headed their way and a powerful one with the amount of power it had running through its veins. Naruto in the end went with the group to the small base and got to know them better. Turns out they wanted to know about him too if the constant barrage of questions were anything to go by.

Naruto learned that the dragons that had raised the pink haired teen, whose name he had learned was Natsu Dragneel, was a fire dragon named Igneel. Wendy was raised by a dragon named Grandeeney, while Gajeel was raised by a iron dragon named Metalicana since they were young. The stripping teen Gray was a Ice-Make mage who learned from a woman named Ur, which just so happened to be the young girl his wife taught Ice-Make to, and he was really good with his magic. Gajeel wanted a spar when they got back to see how he stack up against the First Master shocking everyone as they had thought him to be rivals with Natsu.

Naruto agreed and they made a deal. If Gajeel managed to cut him he would teach him more techniques for his dragon slayer magic which Gajeel quickly accepted. The blond teen was Lucy Heartfilia and she was a Celestial Wizard. Naruto himself knew a little bit about the magic to summon spirits, but never delved into the idea of having someone else fight his battles so instead he gave her a gift. A white Celestial key meant to summon one of the most powerful spirits second to the Spirit King himself Ancalagon the Emerald Dragon Spirit who guarded the celestial spirit world. He was a rather tricky spirit as he was never really all that serious when they met.

Naruto also learnt that the young woman with Gajeel was a Solid Script wizard so he decided to give her a couple of notes on a couple techniques he knew he wouldn't get to any time soon and was quickly tackled by the girl. Naruto pried her off just as a loud sound reached his and everyone else's ears. Mirajane, who told him to call her Mira, looked up confused "What was that?" the Take-Over wizard asked curiously if not a bit warily. "That my dear... was a dragon's roar." Naruto said causing all of them to gasp in shock. A dragon here on Tenrou... it was impossible. Dragons weren't supposed to be real let alone near this holy ground.

"A dragon?" Mira asked shakily. "Yes and a powerful one from the feel of its power it gives off subconsciously." Naruto said as he stood up. Turning around Naruto looked up to see the silhouette of the large beast coming down slowly. Luckily the other's had yet to notice the beast, while Naruto's blood ran cold. He recognised the dragon from a description Irene gave him long ago about a dragon that used to be human but turned into a dragon much like they had. This dragon was Acnologia the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse. Naruto looked back at the group of teens "Get to the ship that's an order." Naruto yelled out confusing them.

Could he see something they couldn't? It wouldn't surprise them if he did this was the First Master after all. "What's wrong is something going to happen?" Elfman, who was the younger brother of Mira, asked him. "Yeah something is. Now go I'll tell Makarov the same." Naruto said as he rushed off to find his nephew to tell him of what was to come. Another roar sounded out causing all of them to look up... he wasn't going to make it to Makarov in time... Acnologia was here.

Gildarts who was hugging his newfound daughter tightened his grip on her in fear. Cana looked up at her father in worry "Dad what's wrong?" she asked him. Gildarts shook his head "No... no no no this is bad." he said. "What is it?" Cana asked again. "We need to find Sensei and the others. I have a bad feeling something's going to happen." Gildarts said as he and Cana released each other and went towards the camp everyone was surely going to be at. Another roar tore across the sky forcing everyone to cover their ears as Acnologia came down from the sky.

"HOLY CRAP!" Gray exclaimed as he looked at the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse coming down towards them. He was huge and words couldn't describe how terrifying he was to them. Gildarts and the others came running up as Gildarts suddenly grasped his shoulder. Cana seeing this asked "Dad what's wrong?" in worry for her father. Gildarts winced "My wounds are burning. There's no doubt about it now... it's him." he said as he tried to control his pain.

Elfman was openly gawking at the sight of the dragon "That thing's frigging huge." he said taking a step back. Acnologia released another roar at them as he come down lower making them cover their ears once again. "My god it is a dragon!" Bickslow gasped in astonishment. Lucy was in awe... So Natu was telling the truth about dragon's being real "I don't believe it." she said as a harsh wind blew. Naruto stood tall in the wind and looked at the younger blonde "Well now is the time to believe." he told her before turning to gaze at this new enemy. He could still fight, but he didn't want to endanger the guild in his battle.

Gajeel scowled "You've got to be kidding me... how are we supposed to fight this thing?" he asked himself."I don't think this dragon's a friendly one guys." Wendy said scared as she looked at Acnologia. Natsu was scowling hard as he looked at Acnologia "I knew it... so I was right all along. They still exist." he stated. "It's Acnologia Black Dragon of the Apocalypse. You all need to get out of here while you still can." Makarov said as he stepped up to fight.

"What can we do against something with a name like that?" Lucy asked. Instead of receiving an answer Natsu's voice called out to the dark creature "Oi dragon tell me something. Where's Igneel at? Tell me Grandeeney and Metalicana as well?" he asked the dragon. Naruto rounded on the teen. "Listen kid I know you wanna find your father but you need to listen to me. You can't reason with chaos. The best thing that we can do right now is try and survive the dragon's wrath if he attacks us." he told the teen.

Natsu was suddenly reminded of the talk with Gildarts about his run in with this dragon and then nodded his head. Naruto was right... they needed to run and at least try to survive. He was brought out of his thoughts when Freed pointed out the very obvious fact that Acnologia was headed towards them. "RUN NOW ALL OF YOU I'LL HOLD ACNOLOGIA OFF AS LONG AS I CAN!" Naruto roared out as he stepped forward. "But Lord First what about you?" Mira asked the blond. "I ALREADY TOLD YOU I'LL HOLD HIM OFF NOW GO!" he ordered as his magic surrounded his body causing the whole island to shake.

The only thing he knew for sure was that to match or overpower a dragon was to have one of your own that could equal said dragon or to have one that could overpower a dragon. Naruto didn't know if his own dragon form could match up to Acnologia's size or strength, but that didn't mean he wouldn't try to save his family. Naruto began to grow in size... bigger and bigger until he was taller than the trees themselves. He was so tall he looked like he was touching the clouds themselves.

Members of Fairy Tail were shocked as they watched him shift from human to dragon. "He can use Take-Over as well?!" Lisanna exclaimed. "It doesn't matter we need to get out of here before he finishes his transformation. Now come on." Makarov said as he began to run with the guild right behind him. Naruto's dragon body is covered in white, iron scales. The scales themselves give Naruto the impression of being covered in a white armor, as from his neck down below to his sternum, as well as on his shoulders, forearms, knees, shins, claws and thighs, the scales are plated in the thick white metal of dragon scales.

In the areas between (underbelly, biceps and calves) the plating disappears and instead gives way to cross-hatched scales that resemble chain mail. Naruto's tail, is also plated like much of his body that fashions into a stinger-esque shape. He also has a dual beard made of white hair and shadows with feathery, angel-esque wings. Between his horns and running down his spine, Naruto has a mane of shadows; his wings are covered at the bottom in the same material. Naruto's dragon form has four large horns extending backward, having two sets of wings instead of the traditional one.

He also has large tusks that jut out from and curve around either side of his jaw and two long canines that protrude from his bottom jaw. Acnologia grinned as he wasn't the only one with the power to shift into a dragon, although he was a bit upset that he wasn't as big as his newfound rival... for now. Naruto was at least three times the size of Acnologia and he was releasing at least three times as much magic from his body. The members of Fairy Tail had made it to the boat and had started to make their way away from Tenrou.

Looking back at the giants Carla froze... this was just like her vision... a white dragon with armor covering it's body fighting against a dragon almost completely opposite of it. "Oh god... we need to move faster." Carla whispered in fear. Who wouldn't want to get away a fight between two mythological creatures of immense power was about to go down. In the island Naruto growled at Acnologia who growled in return **"Let's get this over with."** Naruto said as he spread all four of his wings as Acnologia spread his own.

 **"Finally after four-hundred years of nothing worthy of my time I finally get a fight worthy of my skills."** Acnologia said in glee. The two dragon's shot into the sky and started to circle one another slowly while they eyed their opponent. For Naruto he had the advantage in both size and Magic Power. Acnologia on the other hand had experience so that he could equal the playing field to be in his favor. **"Let's begin."** Naruto stated as he drew his head back while Acnologia covered his fist in magic. **"RRRRAAAAAAHHHH"** Naruto roared as he releases a large amount of white iron and shadows from his mouth, generating a very large, powerful, destructive blast that can be seen by everyone from Zeref who was on the Grimoire Heart ship to the Magic Council along with Ultear and Meldy in their lifeboat.

Acnologia thrust his fist forward and the elements collided in a large explosion of pure power. This was the legendary battle in the makings. Two destructive forces going head to head in a fight to the death. One was the First Master of a guild named Fairy Tail Naruto Vermilion who would do anything to keep them all safe and alive. The other was a homicidal dragon slayer over four-hundred years old and wanted them off the face of the earth Acnologia. Who would win a fight between the two dragon's Power or Experience...

* * *

 **Eighth Chapter**

* * *

 _Previously: Looking back at the giants Carla froze... this was just like her vision... a white dragon with armor covering it's body fighting against a dragon almost completely opposite of it. "Oh god... we need to move faster." Carla whispered in fear. Who wouldn't want to get away a fight between two mythological creatures of immense power was about to go down. In the island Naruto growled at Acnologia who growled in return **"Let's get this over with."** Naruto said as he spread all four of his wings as Acnologia spread his own._

 _ **"Finally after four-hundred years of nothing worthy of my time I finally get a fight worthy of my skills."** Acnologia said in glee. The two dragon's shot into the sky and started to circle one another slowly while they eyed their opponent. For Naruto he had the advantage in both size and Magic Power. Acnologia on the other hand had experience so that he could equal the playing field to be in his favor. **"Let's begin."** Naruto stated as he drew his head back while Acnologia covered his fist in magic. **"RRRRAAAAAAHHHH"** Naruto roared as he releases a large amount of white iron and shadows from his mouth, generating a very large, powerful, destructive blast that can be seen by everyone from Zeref who was on the Grimoire Heart ship to the Magic Council along with Ultear and Meldy in their lifeboat._

 _Acnologia thrust his fist forward and the elements collided in a large explosion of pure power. This was the legendary battle in the makings. Two destructive forces going head to head in a fight to the death. One was the First Master of a guild named Fairy Tail Naruto Vermilion who would do anything to keep them all safe and alive. The other was a homicidal dragon slayer over four-hundred years old and wanted them off the face of the earth Acnologia. Who would win a fight between the two dragon's Power or Experience..._

* * *

Enter: Fairy Tail OST-Dragon King

* * *

The bright light died down as the two dragon's kept their fight up. Acnologia swung his tail at the new shapeshifter, however Naruto caught the demonic dragon's tail and swung his nemesis around before releasing him causing him to fly off for a small distance. Acnologia spread his wings and stopped his movement and turned around. Coating their hands in magic Naruto and Acnologia threw their punches which connected before creating large explosions. Acnologia drew back his head wanting to end the fight and released a powerful Breath Attack at Naruto who only inhaled it and knew just what his enemies element was... White Dragon Slayer Magic.

 **"So you're a White Dragon Slayer are you? Well isn't that just lovely..."** Naruto said. **"Oh please like your one to talk. I can practically taste the three elements you can use."** Acnologia retorted back. **"I'm not saying anything... However I win by default. If you were to think about this battle logically not only do I have an advantage with my size, but with my own Magic Power. In the end I will win as you will be tired from using all your magic."** Naruto said to the dragon in a honest tone of voice which made the Black Dragon scoff at him thinking he was lying trying to find some Morale to fight him.

* * *

End: Fairy Tail OST-Dragon King/Enter: Five Finger Death Punch-The Pride

* * *

 **"It doesn't matter because in the end you are what I slay. Prepare to die dragon."** Acnologia said in a heated voice. **"Let's dance."** Naruto said as they flew at each other. The two dragons crashed together and began trying to overpower one another with Naruto easily overcoming Acnologia's own raw power with his own. Gripping the Black Dragon's hands and interlocking their fingers Naruto melded his wings together and began to fly up with Acnologia struggling to free himself from the white dragon's grip. Acnologia growled **"Let go of me this instant."** to which Naruto just scoffed at such a blatant order. If he did that then this wouldn't work.

Soaring higher into the sky Naruto looked down at Acnologia with a smirk and then started to spin. Faster and faster he went and then he released Acnologia who flew off towards the horizon where he crashed down on Tenrou island shaking it to its core in the process. Fairy Tail looked at their First Master with wide eyes, with the exception of Carla, as they had never expected him to have the strength to overpower such a foe. Carla gulped "We need to get out of here now." which made Wendy look at her worriedly. "What's the matter Carla?" she asked the shivering white feline who was watching the fight in fear.

"Those two won't stop until they rip the land apart. We may be over the ocean but this fight could easily drag us into the middle where we have to fight against Acnologia. We don't have the power to lay a scratch on the Black Dragon's hide he's just to powerful." Carla said. Makarov who was listening to the white cat nodded in agreement as he knew that was a possibility, but they were moving as fast as they could so they could try to escape. It was best left unsaid that they would be drawn into the battle. Naruto landed back on Tenrou with a loud crash and shifted to his human form quickly. He didn't want his guild or daughter getting caught up in his fight.

"I don't know what your goal is but I'm not letting you get any further." Naruto said as his body glowed with raw power as his size started to grow. Naruto was using his Giant Magic and he planned to literally crush Acnologia underneath his foot. Naruto roared at the dragon as he stood **"I WON'T LET YOUR HARM ANY OF THE CHILDREN OF FAIRY TAIL!"** and then he tackled Acnologia causing the island to shake once more. Acnologia growled at this pest. How dare he make demands of him? He was Acnologia the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse King of the Dragon's so why would someone make demands out of him, who did he think he was?

 **"You should have stayed in your dragon form because now you die."** Acnologia told him as he easily pushed the blond giant off his body causing Naruto to crash into the forest shaking Tenrou once again. Naruto stood up defiantly **"And I already told you that I'm not letting you get any further... Prepare to die foul creature."** Naruto said as he drew his head back for a breath attack. **"Take this "Hakutetsueiryū no Hoko** _(White Iron Shadow Dragon's Roar)"_ Naruto roared out as his breath attack soared at Acnologia tearing apart the ground and ripping up trees as it made its way towards Acnologia with no sign of stopping.

Acnologia's metaphorical eyebrow arched as he never would have thought a human could use two different types of magic at the same time, but here he was being proved wrong. The breath attack hit the dragon quickly driving it back as a large cloud of dust rose to the sky. Makarov clenched his fist at not being able to help his uncle. He knew that Naruto wouldn't let him fight only for him to die. So with a heavy heart he watched on from the back of the ship just like everybody else that came to the back of the ship so they could watch the battle between the two. He really hoped that his uncle would put the foul beast down so he could come with them.

Acnologia stood up and shook his head as the blonde's attack was more powerful than he thought it was. He then felt something grab the back of his neck and then his lower back. Naruto then began to bring his arms up over his head lifting Acnologia above him with sheer power alone and then he threw Acnologia like a bag of feed where the dragon crashed into one of the large rock outcroppings causing the large chunk of earth to collapse on top of him. Acnologia pushed the cliff face off his body where it fell to the ground with a thud while he rose up once again. Just how was this human able to keep up with him? Was it because he was a dragon slayer, or something more?

 **"Not bad human, but not enough to put me down."** Acnologia said as he spread his wings drawing his head back. He then roared loudly shaking the island tearing the ground apart and ripping the forest up from the roots. Nothing stood in the way of the dragon roaring. Naruto however had to cover his face due to all the debris flying at him. This dragon was powerful yes, but he was something better, he was the God of Ishgar which meant that he had the power to take on armies if he wanted to. Acnologia was just his own army which is why so many fell to th power of the dragon throughout the ages of history which made him legendary.

Naruto's giant form didn't last much longer as he suddenly shrink back down to normal size, which wasn't a problem for him as he knew what he needed to do next. Naruto looked up at Acnologia as he stood still, staring into the dragon's eyes. "Come on I thought that we were fighting so show me what you've got dragon. Or am I too much to handle." Naruto said to the black dragon who growled at him in return. Naruto smirked at Acnologia seeing how he riled the beast up "Oh I see how it is... you need to learn to fear me." Naruto said to himself rather quietly. Suddenly Acnologia roared as a large seal appeared above the island and on the sea covering the entire island.

The seal was just monstrous, clear sign that it wasn't a human who had cast it. The dragon wasn't roaring because if the appearance of the seal but because it was suddenly dragged down into the ground. Everything on the island flattened as the seal took into effect. Even Naruto was dragged down from the weight of the seal, but he did not crash into the ground like Acnologia. The large dragon slammed into the island in a loud boom that caused a cloud of debris mixed with trees to pick up into the air. The wizards of Fairy Tail looked at the seal with wide eyes. They had never seen something so powerful do something like that in their lives.

Was this the power of their Shodai? Naruto smirked at Acnologia "Not so tough now are ya?" Naruto asked with a chuckle. Acnologia roared as he got up. He released his powerful energy which easily tore through the gravity seal that Naruto had created, causing the spell to wear off and the dragon took to the sky once more. He stared at the blond for a few moments before flying above Naruto. He began to charge his Breath Attack with the intent of ending the blond in just one blow. Acnologia then released a massive blast of energy from his mouth, charging it towards Naruto. It was a lot more powerful than the roar he had released earlier, and much more deadly.

It was safe to say the Black Dragon was not happy at all. Naruto opened his mouth and began to inhale the magic allowing it to fuel his body up to its maximum just before it faded away as the blonde devoured the magic. Naruto flared his wings into the open and took to the skies where he flew eye-level with the dragon "I may have underestimated things a bit," he told Acnologia. Ok he seriously underestimated the power of the dragon by a large margin and it had nearly cost him his life a couple of times during their fight. He really couldn't avoid being a bit cocky towards his opponents, but he didn't care this was the most fun he had in many years.

"Now let's see how you deal with this." the blonde said as he raised a hand. Within a second, six large magical seals appeared in a circle before the dragon as Naruto pointed his finger between the eyes of the enemy **"** **Kinrin Tensei Baku** _(Golden Wheel Rebirth Explosion)"_ he roared as once again, the attack struck with blinding speeds. The moment the words left Naruto's mouth, six beams of golden energy were released from the seals as the magic soared towards the black dragon. This was one of his own personal spells he had created for Fairy Tail as it was meant to be a sacred spell, but due to the amount of magic it required only he could use it.

* * *

End" Five Finger Death Punch-The Pride/Enter: Disturbed-The Night

* * *

The members of Fairy Tail covered their eye's as the bright light came from the seals while energy filled the air causing some of their hairs to stand on end. Gajeel grunted as he didn't get his arm up fast enough "Damn just what kind of monster is this guy?" he ground out in a bit of pain. Makarov hearing this couldn't help but smirk "That is Fairy Tail's First Master, you better believe it." he said as the light died down allowing them to see. Acnologia had barely dodged the blonde's attack. He had felt the energy within it and was initially shocked by how much energy the spell had required to use, but he came to his senses and had to dodge it.

Acnologia looked to his enemy and smirked **"You amuse me... that is something nobody has been able to do in a very long time. Care to entertain me some more?"** Acnologia asked the blond. Naruto chuckled "Oh I have a whole act just for you, just you wait." Naruto replied to the dragon. He then gathered his magic once again and this time he was surrounded by black lightning **"Raijin no Kaden** **Ryūshi Hō** _(Lightning God's Charged Particle Cannon)"_ he yelled as a tremendous amount of lightning came off of his body flying at the dragon with high speeds while the water of the ocean sparked with electricity as the magic was so potent.

Once again Acnologia dodged while th attack struck the sea causing the water below them turned into a loud explosion that turned the water into violent storms with some of the water reaching up to the floating duo. " **Raienjin no** **Ryūshi Hō** _(Lightning Fire God's Particle Cannon)_ " Naruto yelled as he pointed his fingers at Acnologia while forming a sphere of mixed elements between fire and lightning at the tips of them. The attack was made so quick Acnologia couldn't dodge it in time and was struck hard enough to be sent hurtling towards the ground where he crashed once again shaking the blonde's home island while he nodded to himself in satisfaction.

Lightning, Fire and Brimstone rose into the air in a thick cloud of dust while sparks of black lightning sparked throughout the dust cloud. Naruto waited patiently for the dust to clear so he could look at the damage he done to Acnologia. When it cleared it revealed Acnologia completely fine with his wings wrapped around his body shielding him from the blonde's surprise attack. Acnologia unwrapped his wings from his body and roared at him in anger before he rose to the sky once again. Naruto narrowed his eye's as he didn't expect for the dragon to be able to withstand one of his more powerful strikes. His scales were going to be tough to crack it seemed.

Naruto held up his hand and a large seal appeared in front of him before several large chains that had grappling hooks on the ends shot out before flying at Acnologia. Acnologia wasn't able to take to the skies quickly enough as the chains quickly restrained him by wrapping around his arms, legs, wings, and mouth. Pulling the chains Naruto tripped the dragon causing him to fall to the ground hard. Acnologia was really starting to get annoyed with not being able to attack this human. Acnologia began to pull his arms apart straining the powerful chains causing them to creak loudly before they snapped apart and dispersed into the air.

He reached up and grabbed the one around his wings and ripped it off with ease now that the other chains had been compromised before doing the same with his mouth and feet. Naruto scowled as he watched Acnologia tear off his chains with ease. He had hoped they would have stayed long enough to drain the dragon's magic returning him to his human form where he could finish him off, but apparently that wasn't the case here. Naruto cracked his neck as he prepared to continue his fight with the Black Dragon. Feeling his magic Naruto could tell he still had a near full tank which meant he could keep the fight up for as long as he needed to.

Naruto landed on the ground and pulled his wings back into his body. He then bows down and points his hands outwards, with all the fingers closed except the index and middle fingers. He then begins to slowly move his right hand until it points upwards, causing the clouds above the island to begin circling, creating what appears to be a cyclone. "May god have mercy on your soul because I sure as hell won't **"Tengai Shinsei no Handan** _(Shattered Heaven's Concealed Judgement)"_ Naruto yelled out as he releases his magic into the air. Acnologia choked as the air was thick with power unlike anything he had ever felt in his entire life before even now.

Naruto looks up which in turn makes Acnologia look up as well and he shivers... From the center of the swirling formation, a glowing orb begins to form, growing in size until a humongous meteor emerges, falling quickly to earth towards the two of them with high speeds while aimed at its target. When the meteor hits, the force is strong enough to create a large explosion, which engulfs the entire island and releases a strong hurricane of air, also leaving a large crater in its wake. For those that knew what had happened they were wide eyed. They had never seen such a spell before, and yet here was one that controlled this... what power this one man held.

* * *

End: Disturbed-The Night/Enter: Skillet-Undefeated

* * *

As the smoke cleared Naruto could see Acnologia standing as if nothing had happened to him and scowled. With a wave of his hand Naruto dispersed the cloud and watched as Acnologia reared his head back and released his Breath Attack at him. Naruto not seeing the attack coming teleported out of the way as Acnologia took to the skies once again and released another Breath Attack at Naruto who had just reappeared and it exploded. For the members of Fairy Tail they seen the dome of light and went wide eyed thinking the blonde dead only for Acnologia to be sent flying away with a punch to the lower jaw as they seen Naruto reappear under the beast.

Naruto had barely dodged the attack and now his cloak was sleeveless as he had torn the sleeves off before the attack could hit him. The wizards sighed in relief when they saw their First Master appear mostly unharmed and in one piece to keep the fight up. Acnologia roared as he shook the cobwebs from his head only to see the blond he had thought to have killed in the air with a smirk plastered on his face. A seal appeared in front of Naruto before several chains with hooks shot out of the seal and began to wrap around the dragon restraining him causing the dragon to crash into the ground shaking the island once more with his weight.

Acnologia pulled his arms apart causing the chains to strain before they shattered to pieces. The dragon the grabbed the chain around his wings and snapped it with ease before the rest of the chains. Looking at the blond Acnologia spread his wings and roared out once again and took to the skies. Naruto growled as nothing he did seemed to work. Acnologia reared his head back with the intent to vaporize the blonde again before releasing the powerful Breath Attack. Naruto raised his hand and with a wave of his hand he intoned **"Vanish"** causing the magic to disappear from the world as if it had never been there to begin with which confused Acnologia as he never saw such a spell before.

Naruto looked at Acnologia and smirked **"Tenjin no Ranbōna Arashi Kiba** _(Sky God's Turbulent Storm Fang)"_ the blonde called out loudly. The blonde then thrusts' his arm towards the Black Dragon, sending a series of black tornadoes in Acnologia's direction. Once the tornadoes make contact with him, they envelop the dark dragon and sends him flying back a few feet, inflicting heavy damage to the dark scales over his body in the process. Acnologia roars in outrage and releases a lot of power from his body dispersing the tornadoes before glaring at Naruto with a dark look in his eye's as if promising to end him in the darkest ways possible.

Flapping his wings Acnologia took to the skies once again and filled his mouth with a large amount of magic as he prepared for his Breath Attack once more. Releasing the energy Naruto quickly begins to inhale the magic as he had felt his energy lower considerably using one of his own Sacred Spells. However this was what Acnologia had hoped for and he dove for the eating blond and smacked him causing the Breath Attack to explode enveloping the both of them in a sphere of energy. It however died down quickly due to the fact it has so little magic and revealed that both Naruto and Acnologia were just fine except for a couple minor scrapes.

Naruto formed a sphere in his hands and threw it at Acnologia hoping his spell would end the fight **"All Crush"** he yelled out as the magic flew towards Acnologia. Acnologia dodged the sphere where it crashed into the cliff and destroyed half the cliffside in an instant. Seeing this Acnologia came to the conclusion that he needed to avoid the attacks that involved the words All and Crush or else he would die from being destroyed on a molecular level. Acnologia covered his fist in magic and threw his fist at the blond and instead of hitting the blond as he had hoped he punched the ground and destroyed it instead as it exploded in a shower of rocks and dust.

Naruto drew his head back **"Hakutetsueir** **yū no Hoko** _(White Iron Shadow Dragon's Roar)"_ Naruto yelled out as he released a Breath Attack of his own at the Black Dragon. It struck Acnologia in the chest causing him to roar in pain as he was pushed back. When the attack died down Acnologia had a look of utter outrage on his face. How dare this human do something like this to him. He was Acnologia the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse King of the Dragons... who did this human think he was? Acnologia roared once again as his rage took control. And once more more of the landscape of Tenrou Island suffered due to their fighting against each other.

* * *

End: Skillet-Undefeated/Enter: Five Finger Death Punch-Lift Me Up

* * *

Naruto covered his face to block the powerful gusts of wind so he wouldn't be hit with the debris. After the windstorm died down Naruto waved his hand and countless magic circles appeared in the sky and around the dragon as well as one underneath him. Naruto himself knew how many there were, but for those looking at them they couldn't see the end. All together there were over two-hundred magic circles, and they were all aimed towards Acnologia. Naruto grew a smirk on his face "May the light of God shine upon you **"Titan's Wrath"** and then the magic circles began to glow brightly to the point it was almost too bright to look at them straightly.

Suddenly a barrage of all kinds of elements burst from their containment within the seals. Spears of earth, blades of wind so sharp they can cut mountains in two, dense spheres' of water, giant waves of flame, spike's of iron, ray's of light, large gatherings of Crash Magic, pike's of ice, pieces of paper with the rune's 'Explode' written on them, thick mists of poison, thick shadows, clouds of thunder, powerful restraining runes all rained down upon the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse causing him all kinds of unimaginable pain the likes of which he had never before experienced in his four-hundred years of life on this god forsaken planet.

Those watching had to grab onto something or else they would be sent flying away with how strong the wind was blowing. A large and thick cloud of dust was kicked up, and due to how much energy was in it, was sparking heavily with electricity. Naruto held his hand out and pointed at the cloud before calling out **"Enjin no** **Moeru** **Ryūshi Hō** _(Fire God's Burning Particle Cannon)"_ he called out shooting a thick pillar of flame at the cloud causing it to explode while dealing even more damage to the dragon. Naruto didn't let up as he drew his head back and released another Breath Attack into the explosion unintentionally cutting Acnologia's arm off.

When it all died down Acnologia was bleeding profusely out of several major wounds, namely his severed arm, while Naruto looked on impassively. Those seeing the damage done by the blonde could only thank the heavens he was a friend and not an enemy because they'd all be dead if they fought him. Acnologia didn't say anything for several seconds as he glared at Naruto. When he did it wasn't what he wanted to hear **"You've entertained me enough... now it is time for your friends to do the same..."** and he spread his wings and took to the skies flying towards the ship that had all the Fairy Tail members on it... this was very bad.

Naruto quickly shifted into his dragon form and gave chase after the Black Dragon hoping he would pass him by with his superior speed in time. Naruto quickly caught up in time to see Acnologia gathering his magic in his mouth as he prepared to fire his Breath Attack at the ship. Naruto drew back his fist and slugged Acnologia just in time for him to fire in a different direction where it exploded in the middle of the ocean in a dome of energy. Naruto then headbutted Acnologia making the dragon dizzy where he shook his head of the cobwebs that had suddenly filled it. Naruto drew back his fist and released another powerful strike to the dragon's skull making him more dizzy than before.

Naruto then grabbed the dragon around his throat and gripped him to the point he couldn't breathe. Drawing the dragon close to his face Naruto growled **"Leave... and don't come back you hear."** in a tone that showed he wouldn't be as lenient as he was being now if a second time ever came around. Acnologia struggled to answer, so in the end all he could do was nod his head showing he would. With that Naruto released the dragon where he soared away. Naruto shifted into his human form, but kept his wings out, and landed on the deck of the ship where he was surrounded by the members of Fairy Tail who were asking him countless questions he couldn't understand.

* * *

End: Five Finger Death Punch-Lift Me Up

* * *

Suddenly a shadow appeared above them blocking the sunlight. It was Acnologia who was charging a large amount of magic in his mouth so he could wipe them off the face of the world. Naruto clapped his hands together and a seal appeared above the ship before covering it and them in a golden dome of energy. This was the Fairy Sphere, one of the three Sacred Spells of Fairy Tail. It takes the form of a large sphere with a Fairy Tail mark and a stylized pair of wings emblazoned upon it. Acnologia ignores the glowing magic and smirks... he won **"DIE!"** the dragon roars as he releases his Breath Attack on Fairy Tail creating a large dome of magic that could be seen from near everywhere.

When the light dies down there is a large crater in the ground that was quickly filling with water. He couldn't sense the group and smirked to himself **"You did well in entertaining me, but in the end for all your power you still lost to me."** the dragon said to himself. With nothing left of his former enemy or a sign of his arm Acnologia flew off into the great blue yonder. The council would spend the next year along with several other guilds that Fairy Tail had made alliances with searching the waters trying to find any sign of life. They never found any and gave up the search as all attempts had failed... unknown to any of them Fairy Tail was well and alive.

* * *

Seven years had passed since the day Tenroujima (Tenrou Island), wrapped protectively inside one of the Three Great Fairy Magic, Fairy Sphere disappeared completely from the surface of Earthland, bringing the top strongest mages of Fairy Tail down to the deepest part of the sea with it. Fairy Tail, from the strongest Guild of Fiore, had become the lowest, and the weakest mage guild in Fiore. Without its former income, the guild fell into near bankruptcy and could no longer afford to keep their building, which was forced into foreclosure soon after. After they left it, the remaining members of Fairy Tail moved into a small tavern at the edge of the town and made it their base of operations.

"7 years huh?" Wakaba, a member of Fairy Tail, wondered his thought out loud as he blew out smoke from his cigar "It's really hard for me to believe that it's been that long." he said quietly. "The good old days." Max said as he sighed longingly "That really takes me back." he said in reminiscence. "Nothing has been the same since then..." Warren stated tearfully as he looked at the pictures that fell to the ground after the new guild in town, Twilight Ogre had come and wrecked the place. After learning the horrible news, the remaining members of Fairy Tail had tried to search for their family with everything they had, but not a single one of them was found.

All different kinds of organisations had joined together in the search, but none of their efforts had also resulted in anything. The Magic Council had let them know that it was Acnologia who had eradicated the entire island after he had released a powerful attack down upon them. It had shocked them to the core and taken all hopes from them because they all knew the story of the legendary dragon, but to know their friends had been killed by such a legendary creature like Acnologia was... it was unthinkable to them. It was just that there was no human alive would be able to take on that dragon.

Then suddenly, while they were still in the middle of their tearful moment, they all heard a loud rumbling sound coming from above them. "What's that?" Droy questioned in confusion. "Is Ogre coming again?" Jet asked, growling in frustration. Quickly, the mages ran outside of the guild hall and looked up, only to have their eyes widened when they saw the Blue Pegasus guild Magic Airship: Christina floating above them. Before any of them could say anything, a voiced cried out from the ship, which for some reason, getting louder and louder by the second "Mennnn!"before it crashed into the ground with frightening impact, shocking the members of Fairy Tail.

Looking back at the small crater that appeared once the dust had finally settled, everyone's eyes widened in shock when they saw it was the infamous Ichiya from Blue Pegasus lying on his side in the crater. "I have some exciting news just for you, Fairy Tail." He said pointing towards them. Appearing to be unaffected by the fall. "I'm Ichiya." he introduced himself to them. "We understand how you feel, Ichiya-sama, but won't you settle down a bit?" Another voice came from above. "Yeah we could have floated down with my wind magic, you know, Ichiya-san." An irritated voice said. "It's been awhile, everyone." A third voice could be heard next, this one softer than the previous three.

The three men landed on the ground gracefully, revealing themselves to be Blue Pegasus' famous Trimen: Hibiki, Ren, and Eve. "Why is Blue Pegasus here?" Jet asked in total confusion, but ignoring his question, the Trimen gathered around Laki, currently the only female fairy mage at the guild and started flirting with her. "You are as beautiful as ever, Laki-san," Hibiki said as he stroked the lavender headed girl's hair. "Those glasses, it really suits you," Ren said with a small blush, adding another compliment. "Oh, ummm, thank you." She said nervously, unable to find any better response. "Could you guys quit flirting and tells us why you're here!" Max cried loudly.

"Stop that right now men we are here on important business!" Ichiya stepped in after rising to his feet. "Please excuse us!" the Trimen said in unison as they bowed their heads at Laki "Please forgive us!" they said. "Why are you even here?" Warren asked. "We've done it!" Ichiya said, dusting himself off and walking out of the crater. "Something matching Christina's movement characteristics that we've recorded in the information archives has been detected in Fiore's Ethernano Reading…" Hibiki began with a small smile. "Which means that," Ichiya said emphatically as he pointed his hands forward "Tenrou Island still exists." he finished dramatically.

"Well what are we waiting for let's go." Macao, the current master of Fairy Tail, said. "Yeah let's get our friends back." Wakaba said happily. With that they began running to the port to get a ship. They really wanted to be sure that they were alive, and prayed that this wasn't some ruse as to get their hopes up. With the best members of their guild back they could bring back all of the business they lost seven years ago before all of them disappeared. This was a sign of things to come, but what they didn't know yet as the future could not be foretold as it was bleary to all of them they just hoped that their friends were alright and unhurt.

* * *

They quickly boarded the ship and headed for Tenrou Island. "I have a question." Bisca said. "Ask away." Alzack, her husband, said to the green haired woman. "How do we even know if they are still alive?" she asked. "We don't, but if the guys from Blue Pegasus are so sure then we have to have faith." he replied. Meanwhile Jet and Droy were celebrating the fact they would see Levy again. "Will you two stop goofing off and pay attention!" Max yelled at them. when suddenly the ship stopped. "Oi what the hell happened to the wind?" Wakaba asked. "Yeah you're right we've stopped moving." Macao said. Walking to the bow of the ship he saw something standing on the water.

"Hey do you see that?" he said as he pointed out what he saw. "Yeah what is it?" Wakaba asked. "It's a person standing on the water." Alzack said. "It's a girl!" Wakaba said. "How is she doing that?" Jet asked. "How should I know." Droy said. With a smile on her face, Mavis Vermilion outstretched her arms to the sides and allowed the holy land of Fairy Tail, Tenroujima, wrapped inside the glowing golden Fairy Sphere, reemerged from the bottom of the ocean, shocking everyone who was watching from a ship not too far from her. After gesturing them to follow her with her hand, Mavis turned around and flew away.

Fairy Tail's wizards landed their ship on the beach and tried their best to catch up to her, but she was simply floating away too fast for any of them to follow. Soon enough, she disappeared from view, but when the group tried to search for the girl, they were able to find something, or rather someone with a familiar mop of pink hair buried under the dirt. "Natsu…" Max said while the rest gasped in shock. As quickly as he could, he ran as fast as he could and got to the fire dragon slayer's side. After giving a quick check to make sure that he was still alive and breathing, he grabbed his shoulder, while Jet and Droy tried to pull him from the ground "Natsu, get a hold of yourself!" Jet said to the pink haired dragon slayer.

"Wake up your bastard!" Warren cried out. "WHAT!-SHUT UP!" Natsu roared and busted himself of the ground, ready to fight. "NATSU!" Jet, Droy, and Warren cried and threw themselves at him with their arms wrapped tightly around Natsu's neck, bringing him into a giant bear hug much to his shock. "What the hell happened?" the pink haired boy wondered out loud.

"Why did you guys come here?" he then widened his eyes in shock. "And by the way...DID YOU AGE A BIT? AND DROY GOT FAT TOO!" he cried out and pointed at the chubby boy standing next to Jet, his eyes as wide as dinner plates. "You haven't changed at all..." the three cried out of happiness with tears flowing down their cheeks. "We just got attack by Acnologia and then Shodai-sama came and an fought Acnologia. He was amazing you should have seen him." he said, trying to recall his memories. His eyes then snapped open "Umm, what about everyone else?" he asked his friends. Jet, Droy and Max began to explain what had happened to him.

* * *

Naruto sat on an outcropping in a meditative position. So they finally arrived huh... it wouldn't hurt to introduce himself back into the guild. After all he had retired as the guild master so he could always join as a regular wizard. Naruto cracked open his eye and saw his sister standing before him and smiled "Hello Mavy..." he said. "Hi big brother. You know I'm curious about something." she said as she scratched her chin. Naruto chuckled "Oh yeah and what would have your curiosity?" he asked her with a smirk on his face. "Well it's just the guild's main members were on a ship with you when Acnologia attacked, so how did they get back to Tenrou?" she asked.

"I teleported us to the island, or rather I teleported the island to us just as Acnologia's attack struck. Luckily I managed to get Fairy Sphere activated before it detonated." he told her honestly. Mavis accepted the answer with a nod of her head "It's good to see you again big brother." she said with a smile. "Same to you Mavis. Now I have to go help with the search and all that." Naruto said as he stood up. When the last of the lost members of Fairy Tail had all been awakened and regrouped, Mavis stepped forward and cleared her throat, making herself known to everyone.

"Hello everyone." She greeted them softly with a warm smile on her face. "I'm very happy to finally meet all of you for the first time. My name is Mavis Vermillion, one of Fairy Tail's founding member's." she introduced, causing Fairy Tail, save for the current master, to cry out in shock. "H-how?" Erza said in surprise, looking at one of their guild's founding member's with wide eyes, much like everyone else. "She passed away a long time ago, so this is just an ethereal body." Naruto responded, as he walked out from the treeline revealing himself to those that were there. "Shodai-sama you're here too?" Erza asked shocked he was real.

"SHODAI!?" the members of Fairy Tail that came to retrieve their friends exclaimed. If this guy was their First Master then how come he was so young, and in both Bisca's and Laki's minds hot, to where he looked like this? "Yep My name is Naruto Vermilion Fairy Tail's First Master it's nice to meet you all." Naruto said with a respectful bow to them. Makarov walked forward "How come we're on Tenrou I thought we were on the ship when Acnologia attacked us with that blast?" the elderly man asked. "I transported us to Tenrou where we would have been transported either way due to Fairy Sphere." Naruto said as Makarov nodded in understanding.

"Wait if you really are the Shodai then answer this for me. How is it that you are so young?" Macao asked the blonde haired man. Naruto shrugged as it was a honest question "It's a spell I developed." he said with a shrug. "Wish I had spell like this..." Wakaba grumbled out. If this guy claiming to be their Shodai could use a spell to make himself look, or even actually, younger then he wanted to know it. Man life was so unfair to him sometimes. It was at this time Warren remembered Natsu mentioning that the First showed up and fought Acnologia "Wait if your the First then how were you able to fight Acnologia?" he asked the man.

"It's through skill. In fact I can show you the arm." Naruto said confusing them. "Arm... I don't get it." Warren said. Makarov's eye's widened "I forgot... he tore Acnologia's arm off during their battle." the elderly man said in remembrance as well. This caused the members that had arrived eyes' to widen. How strong did somebody have to be to rip the arm of a dragon off. "Yeah yeah now come on." Naruto said as he began to walk through the forest. Mavis seeing that she was no longer needed faded away back into nothing as if she had never been with the guild to begin with. Her smile was the last thing to fade from the world as she vanished.

Walking through the woods a bit Naruto soon led the group to a clearing... and in that clearing was the severed arm of Acnologia. Seeing it made them gasp in shock. He was strong that was for sure. To be able to rip off Acnologia's arm was by no means easy, and yet this man had done just that. Naruto ignored them and walked up to the appendage and placed his hand on it absorbing the magic into his body before a seal appeared right before the arm disappeared into thin air. "What happened to Acnologia's arm?" Max asked as he seen the thing disappear into thin air as if it were never there to begin with. "It's stored away. I plan to make a trophy case to put it in." Naruto said.

"So you can use Requip as well... that's not surprising now that I know you can beat Acnologia..." Natsu grumbled out before he came up with an idea. He pointed at the blonde "When we get back I want you to fight me!" the pink haired dragon slayer declared. "WHAT!?" everyone exclaimed sans Naruto. Did he not remember the fight the blond had with Acnologia? He'd be torn apart in an instant if he fought the blond giant. "No." Naruto said smoothly. He didn't like fighting and avoided it as much as possible. Just because he fought Precht and Acnologia didn't mean he liked to fight just for the hell of it. He fought to protect not for fun and there wasn't anything that would change that.

"What! Aw come on it- Natsu began to complain, but a look from Naruto shut him up. "Look... I don't want to fight unless I have to. Let's just get back to the guild and get settled in before we do anything rash alright. Look how about we spar some other time alright." Naruto said to Natsu who nodded showing he understood. "I agree with Naruto-sama I think it is time we head back. We have overstayed our visit by a good amount of time." Makarov said. Naruto could only chuckle at the old man's quick intervention. "Yeah he's right. You all need to see what's changed these past seven years." Naruto agreed. This caused those from Team Tenrou to stop.

"S-Seven years... what do you mean by that?" Makarov asked. "Back during the end of my fight against Acnologia I took my raw strength and had it converted all into magical power. This in turn allowed one of the Three Great Fairy Magic, Fairy Sphere, to be activated. It's an absolute defensive magic that will protect the guild from any evil. However, everyone was sealed in a frozen state, though it's been released, a span of seven years has passed." he told them causing them all gasped. It was the seven years of nothing. They had missed so much, and they didn't even realize it. They had thought they had fell asleep for a good nap but were instead sleeping for seven years.

* * *

X791 Magnolia

* * *

By the time they came back from Tenrou Island, seven years had passed by in Earthland. Lucy looked around the Guild and she couldn't help but smile a little, it felt like a fairy tale she read a long time ago, though she never thought she and everyone of the Guild would end up in a situation exactly like that story. Last night, the Guild got a massive party to celebrate the return of the core members of Fairy Tail, and even if she wanted to Lucy would never be able to forget any moments of that night. Drinking, singing and dancing...as if they were making up for seven years of lost time, Fairy Tail was no longer the best guild of Earthland, yet it was still pretty much the same as before.

Everyone, laughing and smashing their fists into each other face, before wrapping their arms around each other shoulder, tears of joy falling down their eyes... it was like they had never left to begin with. The fun continued until the doors of the small guild building were opened and five familiar faces walked in with a smile on their face. "Welcome back, everyone!" Sherry Blendy waved to them cheerfully. She was a young beautiful woman with blue eyes, pink hair, large breasts, and a curvaceous body.

She wore a black vest top and matching skirt. The vest sported a collar and tied reaching only to her mid-chest and aside from a light cloth band clasped above her navel, her belly and the under-inside portion of her breasts were exposed. She also wore a dark hair-band with points resembling cat ears, and long black gloves reaching to her upper arms. "Looks like it's turned back into a noisy Guild like in the old days." the one who said that was Lyon Vastia. He was a slim young man of average height with a muscular and toned body. He had bluish silver hair, most of which were spiky strands that jut upwards on top of his head, except for some which are kept pointing down and partially cover the upper left part of his face.

Behind him was Jura Neekis, Yuka Suzuki and Toby Horhorta, all them wearing a smile on their face as they greeted the missed mages of Fairy Tail in over seven years. "You guys!" Gray said in shock, standing up from his seat. "Lamia Scale is here." Lucy gasped. It'd been a long time since she last saw them, as they were Fairy Tail's alliance during the battle against one of the strongest Dark Guild of Balam Alliance, Oracion Seis. "When we searching for Tenrou Island, Blue Pegasus and Lamia really helped us out." one of the guild's members Romeo informed them, forcing Gray to make a forced smile as Lyon's smirk. "Looks like we're in their debt now." Lucy said.

"Don't worry about it, Blue Pegasus made it out there first, but we have much more power now." Lyon smirked confidently. "Who cares about that" Gray sweat dropped, saying uncaringly. "Well, in these past seven years, we of Lamia Scale have climbed up to the number two guild in Fiore" Sherry said with a smile, putting her hand to the above of her sizable chest "That's too bad for you, Lucy-san" she told the blond. "So does that mean number 1 is Blue Pegasus?" Lucy asked. "Oh of course not!" Toby cried "There's no way that could happen!" the dog-like man said. "Settle down." Yuka calmed his friend with his usual expression, "Sorry but no, it's not Blue Pegasus" he informed them.

"Well, enough about that..." Jura said as he nodded his head "What's important is that everyone is okay and doing well." he said with a smile. He then noticed Naruto at the bar with Makarov. Unfamiliar with the blonde he walked over. Sitting on a stool he stretched his hand out "I don't believe I have had the pleasure of meeting you. I am Jura Neekis and you are." Jura said as Naruto grasped the man's hand firmly. Naruto shook Jura's hand and introduce himself "Naruto Vermilion it's a pleasure to meet you." the blonde said. Jura then noticed the golden medallion wrapped around the blonde's neck an gasped in shock. He was a Wizard Saint as well, but not just any Saint... he was his leader.

"I didn't realize I was sitting next to one of the great four. I must say that I feel privileged to actually see you Naruto-dono." Jura said as he bowed to his leader. Naruto bowed in return "Well if you call me dono it is only polite if I call you dono as well." Naruto said causing Jura to gasp. He didn't know the First Wizard Saint was so humble, so he would take this honorific with a smile. Nodding his head in acceptance he cleared his throat "Well back to my original point. The Wizard Saint's are having a get together somethime next month. I would like for both of you to come as it is of great importance." Jura said to his fellow Wizard Saints who nodded.

"We'll be there Jura-dono." Naruto said to Jura. "Y-You're married?!" a familiar voice caught Naruto and Jura's attention, and when they turned their heads to that direction, they saw Erza looking at Alzack and Bisca with her eyes widened as wide as dinner plates. While blushing rather girlishly, she also appeared to be caught off guard. "Yeah, for about 6 years now," Alzack replied. "That's right Erza-san! And you know what's funny? I was the one who proposed!" Bisca said with a smile nudging her husband with her elbow. "He was so nervous and-" she began to say, but her husband interrupted her. "Can we just skip that part?" Alzack chuckled in embarrassment.

"C-congratulations." Erza stammered while bowing. "I might be a little inexperienced and naïve, but please take care of me!" She continued nervously to Alzack. "Ufufu…" Jura giggled as he looked at his recently found friend. It was actually not rare for most people to see Erza, who had always had a strong and confident aura around her, acting so feminine like that so she was the only one who wasn't surprised by the knight's strange behavior. "She has somehow warped the whole thing around to being her, hasn't she?" Jura asked. "Well, she better not think about it." Naruto muttered "She's still too young to even think about love, let alone marriage." he grumbled out.

His eyes widened slightly when he realised what he had just said, but it was too late because Jura had heard it. "You sound like a father trying to protect his daughter from boys, you know that?" Jura asked humorously. "And here I thought you didn't think much of the people around you? I guess I was dead wrong about you, wasn't I." he said. "Well what do you expect for a father to do?" Naruto asked him. This surprised Jura and before he could yell out in surprise Naruto clamped a hand to the mans mouth "I would like to keep that a secret until it is the proper time to tell her." he said to the Wizard Saint. Jura nodded and Naruto released the man's mouth with a *Thwack* that made the man's lips pop.

"I am surprised that you have children let alone Erza Scarlet the Titania of Fairy Tail as your daughter." Jura whispered quiet enough so that only he would hear. "Well loneliness does lead to miraculous things doesn't it? Besides she is my surrogate daughter. I knew her mother and decided to take her in when she was young." Naruto said to his fellow Wizard Saint. "Yes indeed it does." Jura said. Clapping his hands together Jura called his guildmates over "It is time for us to depart. Thank you for the hospitality Fairy Tale, and farewell." Jura said as the group left. "Well I say we continue the celebrations." Makarov said. Everyone cheered and continued their party trying to pack as much fun they could into one night.

* * *

 **Ninth Chapter**

* * *

Naruto woke at the crack of dawn and went to the guildhall. Walking in he saw most of the members passed out drunk from drinking to much and smirked. Walking over to the only person that was awake he gained his attention "Makarov we need to talk." Naruto said. "What about uncle?" he asked his uncle. "We need some money so I'm going to be going somewhere. Don't worry nothing's going to happen." Naruto said to the short man. "Where are you going to acquire this money? I know for a fact you haven't taken a mission." the old man said. "I'm going to go to go talk with an old friend of mine and see if she can give us some support. If she's able to help then I can work out some kind of agreement." Naruto said.

Although he had told a half truth it wasn't exactly a lie either. After all it had been seven years since he had seen his wives so he knew they must be worried. He also needed to make up for lost time with his daughter he had with Zera as well as his adoptive son August so in the end he would get money for himself, and get a bit for the guild. "Alright just be careful." Makarov told the blond. Naruto nodded his head showing the shorter Wizard Saint that he would be before he disappeared in a vortex of flame. Naruto reappeared outside and began to walk... his destination... Twilight Ogre. They would either stop or he would destroy them all in an instant.

Walking up to the doors of the Twilight Ogre Guild Naruto raised his hand as if he were about to knock before he broke the door off it's hinges with a single punch shattering the door into splinters and making all those inside get ready for a fight. A man stood up "Stand down that's an order." he said. It appeared the Master of Twilight Ogre was in... good. Looking at the blond he asked "What are you doing coming here and wrecking my guild do you not know who we are?" to the blond. Naruto snorted at that "Yes I do, and do you know what, I don't care." the blond said before he vanished before he appeared behind the man with a knife to his throat.

"You and I are going to do some negotiations you hear?" Naruto asked the now frightened man. The members of the guild were now on their feet ready to fight the blond if need be. "Stand down now. I have a knife to his throat and I am not afraid to use it to prove my point gets across." Naruto ordered. This forced the mages to comply though they were still wary of this newcomer. "Alright you want to talk then talk. Not like I can go anywhere." he said. "Good to see that one of you has some form of sense." Naruto said. "What do you want?" he asked the blond. "Oh that's a simple one. I want you to pay what you owe the Fairy Tail guild and I want it in a chest now." he ordered.

"We don- one of them went to say before the blond looked at him with a cold stare showing if he kept talking he would destroy them all shutting him up effectively. "D-do it." he ordered the subordinate. "That's kind of you to comply. Now there is something else I want you to do." Naruto said. "And that would be?" the man asked. "I want you to do what you have been doing to Fairy Tail and pay them what they owe you every week with interest." the blond said causing roars of outrage to come from the mages. Naruto flared his power causing the wood under his feet to splinter before they broke and the ground cratered effectively shutting them up.

"You either do this or this man's life will settle the debt. And believe me I have lived long enough that death doesn't bother me nor does the idea of killing." he told them. "B-but you are in Fairy Tail they don't kill, do they?" a woman asked. "I am Naruto Vermilion Fairy Tail's First Master now you either do as I say or this man dies." he said. "Pfft you expect us to believe that you are a founding member of Fairy Tail if you were you'd be well over a hundred and fifteen by now and as it stands your young enough to be in your prime." a man yelled. "It's because of a spell I developed long ago and I am a-hundred and seven thank you very much." he stated.

Naruto then flared his power once again causing the windows to break apart. He was done playing games and he really needed the money for the guild he had founded so long ago, and by god he was going to leave here with the cash or they would die. His power was immense and the mages of Twilight Ogre were shaking "Now do you want this man to die or do you want to settle this like grown adults?" Naruto asked as two men arrived with a large chest filled with money. "There now you have the money so leave." the man ordered. "Oh I don't think so little man. You see you still haven't agreed to the fact you owe me your life." Naruto said.

"F-forgive me Naruto-sama." he said. "I don't care. Now as I said before you will be paying the Fairy Tail Guild what they owe every month and you will do it with interest until I say so you hear." Naruto said while the man nodded. "Good I would hate to come and renegotiate another deal. Don't let me down." the blond said drawing back the energy he was releasing allowing them to breath easier, and then picked the chest up with a single hand and slung it over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes while walking towards the door. Stopping at the doorway Naruto turned his head enough for them to see his glowing silver eye "Oh and if you even think about trying to find a way out of this just know your life will be mine. As long as you do as I ordered you shall be fine." Naruto said and left in a vortex of fire once again.

* * *

Naruto reappeared at the entrance of the guild and sat the chest down on the doorsteps knocked on the door and once again vanished in a vortex of flame just as Mira opened the door to see who had knocked instead she saw the opened chest full of money causing her to gasp. Who would do something so generous to them? Naruto however was now on the other side of the world in Alakitasia. He walked up to the gate of the kingdom that Zeref, the asshole, ruled over. As he went to walk through two large axes lowered down in front of him forming a cross stopping him. "What is your business in Alakitasia sir?" the guard on the left asked him.

"I am here to visit some family." Naruto answered the man. The guards looked at one another and nodded. They didn't sense any form of deceit in his voice and he seemed to be telling the truth, so with that they raised their wepons allowing him to pass through the gates. Naruto shook his head, what idiot's. They thought that a few weapons and his family would stop him from going where he wanted to go hah that was a funny thing if he ever heard. Shaking his head Naruto went towards a familiar energy, which just so happened to be one of the few people he was looking for, and saw he was headed toward's the palace, yay he just loved the castle... NOT!

Disappearing as if he had never been there Naruto reappeared at a door and pushed it open surprising the people inside causing a couple of them to stand up. The man on the far right gathered his magic as if for a fight "Who are you and what is your pur-he didn't get to finish as the old man calmly sitting down flared hios power causing the castle to shake effectively shutting the man up. "Hello tou-sama." the old man greeted him causing all of the other's to stop and blink at what they had heard. They all turned towards the man and then to Naruto before turning back... "WHAT?!" they all exclaimed before they began to ask a barrage of questions.

This time Naruto flared his own power causing the entire city that surrounded the castle to shake making all of them pale including the old man. "Enough!" Naruto ordered. Once all of them had calmed down Naruto explained that he wasn't his real father, but his uncle which made them nod in understanding. Naruto turned to his nephew "August where are Zera-chan and Irene-chan at right now?" Naruto asked his adoptive son. "Should be back from their job any minute now. If you wait long enough I'm sure that they'll come through the doors of the palace." August said as he pointed to the doors Naruto had shoved open when he had arrived there.

"Well before they get here there is something I need to inform you of." Naruto said causing the elderly man to sit forward in his seat as well as the other's that were in the room. "What is it tou-sama?" August asked the blonde. "Zeref plans to let you all die within the year as he tries to take over the world. I know how much your allies mean to you so I want to have some help when I bring him down." Naruto said shocking them all. What he had said was all truth. He had a conversation with Zeref back on Tenrou before Fairy Tail came, three years before Acnologia's attack, and had learned of ths. Thinking the blond to be a complete recluse he wouldn't expect for a betrayal from those loyal to him.

"W-what that's impossible. His highness would never betray us like that." a blond said indignantly. August sighed "It's true. My father would rather all of us die to see himself as the ruler of the world than help us out. My uncle however is the only person in the world with enough power to take on both him, if he had the power my mother possesses as she grow's stronger with Fairy Heart for the past hundred years, and Acnologia at the same time." August said shocking all of the Spriggan member's there. They all looked to the blond and gulped. If this man had that kind of power, and what August said was true... then they were doomed either way.

The doors opened making everyone there turn around to reveal a lovely redhead and a brunette standing there. This was Irene Belserion Vermilion Naruto's second wife and mother to his surrogate daughter Erza. The Brunette was Zera Vermilion Naruto's first wife and mother to his daughter Brandish who had to undergo a harsh surgery when she was a baby to save her life. The procedure worked, however when it was done her hair had turned green due to th fact her magic being reworked into her body as a young girl. Naruto smiled at seeing both women and stood up before turning causing the two women to gasp in shock as they looked at him.

Irene is a tall, voluptuous woman with thickly braided, bow-adorned, scarlet hair. Her two front braids have two golden ornaments near the upper sections; she also wears two U-shaped earrings (one on each ear), and wears red lipstick. For clothing, Irene dons a risqué version of the typical witch's garb. Her black top has a diamond-shaped opening, exposing a portion of her breasts, and a heart-shaped pattern around the borders. It extends down to the naval of her stomach where it meets a large angular scar, is draped over by a dark-colored cape with a light-colored inside and two medallion gold-like ornaments, and is held together by a golden chain.

Not left bare, to, her neck is decorated by other small cloth-based accessories, including a wide bow. Additionally, Irene wears an elongated black loincloth with the symbol of the Alvarez Empire emblazoned on its front, having white borders on its edges and being connected to another cloth piece with the very same heart-shaped design. She also wears black thigh-high boots with heels that have a white-colored border near the top and gloves of the same color and design, only having claw-like extensions. Her black witch's hat is much larger than her head and possesses dreadlock designs with white bandaging near its ends. It also has a fur lining near its edges.

Zera however dressed nearly completely opposite of the Scarlet Despair. Zera wears a short, tan jacket with a dark brown collar and cuff and two breast pockets. The pockets looked like they could be closed by buttoning the small flaps above them to their front. She leaves her jacket open to reveal a skin tight maroon tube top below it, partially exposing her midriff with a tattoo of a dragon encompassing the moon on it, which was rather sexy in the blonde's opinion. She also wears a pair of black jeans and a belt with a scaly design similar to a dragon's own scales and metal buckle in the shape of a dragon's head. Her outfit was completed by a pair of simple brown shoes.

Naruto however smiled when he looked to the young woman standing behind Zera while peeking over her shoulder. Brandish walked out from behind her mother to look at the man she hadn't seen in fourteen years and gulped. Would he still know her as his little girl, or would he not even remember her name as it had been so long. Naruto walked over to his daughter and smiled before bringing her into a hug filled with love "Hello... Brandish-chan..." Naruto said as he put her head on his shoulder while tears flowed down their cheeks. He didn't like showing this kind of emotion due to the fact it always bit him in the ass later, but he didn't care right now.

"Hi... daddy." Brandish said as she hugged him closer hoping this was a dream. Naruto looked up to his wives and motioned for them to come and join in. The two women quickly ran over and joined in the familial reunion. Naruto turned with a smirk on his face "You know what everybody join in. You guys have been looking after them I gotta thank you all." Naruto said as he motioned for them all to come over. August shook his head with a chuckle as he stood up and walked over and joined in while all the other Spriggan thirteen shook their heads no. They weren't that big on the hugging, but a look from August said do it or they'd be punished.

Complying with their leader they all stood up and walked over and awkwardly joined in on the hug. When they released the hug they all quickly returned to where they were sitting and sat down. Naruto sat in between Irene and Zera while Brandish sat awfully close to a blonde haired man. "Well if we're going to betray Zeref then we should get to know our true leader." the blonde haired man said. "God Serena is right we've never knew what Zeref was planning, but that doesn't mean we know who we really work for." a mechanical voice said which confused Naruto as the man looked normal in his eye's. Eh it was probably his magic that gave such an effect.

Looking at the group Naruto could tell that they had all known each other and considered each other family. That was a good thing because Family would always be there to help you out. Among the twelve Spriggans he could see that the camaraderie was very noticeable, with examples being the mutual friendship shown between each other to the respected level given to one another denoted by the honorifics they were using when they addressed each other. Naruto's guild Fairy Tail was very much the same way, a family... By knowing one's past they could see the outcome for their future, and they all wanted for the best for each other... just like Fairy Tail did.

"Well let's start with names. I'll go first. My name is Naruto Vermilion First Master of Fairy Tail." Naruto said as he introduced himself. "Ajeel Ramal Desert King at your service Naruto-sama." the man said. "Can I know a bit more about you if you don't mind me asking?" Naruto asked the man who nodded his head showing that he didn't mind talking about himself. "I masterfully control sand, befitting my own epithet, and have a habit of referring to things that I finds delightful or interesting as "sweet" I also happen to lead my own squad within the Alvarez Empire, known as the Ajeel Squad, comprised of the warriors and Mages hailing from the desert regions of Alvarez." he said.

"Alright so you lead a desert based type team." Naruto said nodding as he turned to the blonde that was named God Serena. He pointed to the man "You, what about yourself?" Naruto asked. God Serena cleared his throat "I am as you know God Serena. I am a second generation Dragon Slayer and I use eight elements. I also want to slay the legendary Acnologia if I am ever presented the chance to." God Serena said as Naruto nodded. He didn't know he would meet a dragon slayer like him, but from what he understood they had their power given to them due to a Dragon Slayer Lacrima implanted to their bodies... maybe he should get ones that matched his elements... he would look into this later.

Naruto motioned to another blonde with a cross on his back. The blonde priest-like man nodded his head "My name is Larcade Dragneel. I am one of th kings first attempts to create his precious E.N.D which stands for Etherious Natsu Dragneel. I... I hate the king so much... I just wish he'd pay attention to me for a few seconds... just a few... All he cares about is Natsu, his brother, killing him... I like to think of my comrades as the ones that'll save me from the rage, but... I don't think I could stop myself if I saw the asshole next time..." Larcade said quietly. Naruto nodded his head. He knew a Natsu Dragneel, and if he had heard right... then Natsu was E.N.D...

But from what he could see Natsu wasn't like the Etherious demon's he had encountered when they had attacked the Rosemary Village when Erza was taken. Which meant... He had used the original body to create the infamous demon... oh he would kill Zeref when he saw him again. To defile the body of one that had passed on was disrespectful not only to Natsu, but to the deceased as well. If that was what caused Zeref to get cursed then Naruto was all glad for it. Naruto turned toward the next Spriggan and pointed "You.. what's your story?" the blonde asked as the person in question cleared his throat so that he could speak to Naruto clearly.

"I am Neinhart. I have the ability to look into the hearts of my enemies and find what they regret most, to be specific the people they cherished most, and use them against my enemies. I am also the leader to my own squad known as the Neinheart Squad within the empire." the man said as he talked about himself a bit, while Naruto nodded. The man had a useful ability under his hand. To use the power of a loved one on someone was a powerful ability indeed. He did know one thing however... if it was used on him... the man wouldn't see another day in his life so help him to the olden god's that was a promise. That was nice... actually no it wasn't.

One after another they introduced themselves and gave a little bit on their abilities. Larcade said he forgot to mention his and Naruto found it rather intriguing that a demon would use a magic that fed off of one's experience over sex, but hey you get what you get. In order there was Ajeel Ramal, August, Bloodman who was another Etherious made by Zeref, his daughter Brandish, Dimaria Yesta a warrior that loved to fight, God Serena who he had found out was into his daughter which in turn had forced both his wives to hold him back, Invel Yura who was a polite gentleman, his wives Irene and Zera, Jacob Lessio who was an assassin that only killed to pay the bills, Larcade Dragneel, Neinhart, and Wall Eehto who was a Machine Magic user.

Naruto introduced himself to his new subordinates, except for the one's that already knew about him and his power which he honestly surprised the rest of the Spriggan, sans his wives, daughter and August, when he told them of his ability to transform into a dragon. If anything God Serena wanted to see just what kind of damage his draconian body could take. Naruto agreed to a spar later when they weren't worrying about Zeref killing them, which was fine for the blonde dragon slayer, but he was a little upset at not being able to spar against a dragon. That night when they turned in Naruto had decided to stay with his wives instead of going back to the guild.

Naruto walked into the bedroom wearing a pair of pajamas with no shirt on and saw both his wives sitting on the bed with see through nighties on... with nothing underneath. Naruto smirked "You know if you wanted something you could've just asked me." Naruto said to the two beauties. Irene smirked back along with Zera "What's the point in asking when we can just take what we want." the redhead retorted back. "Ah.. touche my love." Naruto said as he climbed into the bed with the two women. "Well I say you can surely try. If you want to plunder this castle then you'll need an army my dear." Zera said as she pressed herself against his arm.

"Well it's a good thing a dragon's scales are adamantine... especially so with my scales." Naruto said to the two beauties as he leaned in to kiss Zera. "Well show us just how strong they really are." Zera challenged as she put a finger to his lips effectively stopping him from getting to her. Naruto smirked before he grabbed her finger and moved it out of the way and quickly capturing her lips in an intimate kiss. Zera moaned gently into the kiss of her love while wrapping her arms around his neck. Irene sat by and let the two make out with one another while waiting for her turn to get in on some of the action that her sister-wife was experiencing with the loving blond.

Naruto pulled back from the kiss with Zera as he tried to get some of his breath back. He then pulled both of the beauties into either side of his lap and they both smothered their breasts against his face and giggled. Both of the immortal women smiled as Naruto caressed their breasts while they pressed them against his face. Naruto's fingers sank into them and he growled as he massaged the ample orbs on him and Zera sensually moved her finger against his cheeks. Irene stroked Naruto's throbbing cock within his pajamas and smiled in satisfaction at how sohardaked it was due to the ministrations they were giving him.

The two women removed themselves from the blonde's hold and removed their nighties before they both grasped a leg of his pajamas and quickly pulled them down and off his body which was quickly followed by his underwear leaving all three of them naked. Climbing back in the bed Irene pulled her husband into a kiss with a moan as he pushed his tongue into her mouth. Irene had ever been one for french kissing, not since her first husband had imprisoned her and then tried to kill her all those years ago when the Drago King Festival was over. She still hadn't forgiven him for the scar he had gave her when he tried to kill Naruto's and her daughter.

Yes that's right, Naruto was the one that had stepped up and took the mantle for a child that wasn't his therefore that made Erza his daughter. She may not have been his through blood, but by god he treated her as if she was. That in turn had made her fall in love with the blond... he was the one for her... he had stepped up and took her in when she was expecting her baby, had given her a home, a place to live without having to pay, and most of all... he had given her the one thing she longed for than most... he had given her the feeling of being loved without the want or need to be loved back which was more than enough for her.

Naruto broke his kiss with Irene and moved his head down lower so he could suck on her tits, which were a secret dish all on their own. Irene felt Naruto plant his mouth on her tit and began rubbing his lips together. She let breaths of pleasure escape her mouth as Naruto suckled her nipple and buried his fingers in Zera's own breast. The redhead moved her fingers through his hair while smiling at him and Zera felt Naruto's fingers grip her free tit. The immortal brunette reached down and assisted Irene in pumping their husband's powerful erection. She wouldn't admit it but she was grateful for Irene coming into their lives. She couldn't always satisfy his libido so this was a blessing.

Both of the women continued to stroke Naruto and he took his mouth off Irene's mound. He practically slammed his face against Zera's bountiful chest and bit the mound closest to his face. Zera whimpered as she felt Naruto's piercing canines sink into her orb and roughly bit it. Naruto ground his jaws on the brunette's plump breast while his hand caressed her other one. Irene moaned as Naruto fondled her breast and his fingers rubbed the space of it. She and Zera then worked together as they stirred Naruto's hardness in their hands. Naruto lowly growled as he gnawed on Zera's orb and began sucking her hardened bud. She blushed and lowly mewled as she felt his tongue flick on her tit.

He gripped Irene's own erect tit and tweaked it while pulling on it. The older redhead woman moaned as Naruto twisted and pulled on her teat. Suddenly, Naruto's eyes once began changing from their deep cobalt blue to begin showing an emerging tint of silver, which meant he was almost ready to take them. Zera noticed his biting being rougher and she ran her fingers on his cheek. Irene seeing this could only smirk _"I've got the strangest feeling he's about to do something crazy."_ Irene thought and less than a moment later, before Naruto abruptly sat up knocking his fellow immortal's off his lap.

As they both lie on their sides, he focused on Zera and pulled her forward; earning a small yelp from the brown woman. She then found herself sitting over Naruto's mouth and she spread her legs to show her arousal. He grinned and licked his lips. "Help yourself, Naruto-kun." Zera said as she smiled down at Naruto. "Don't mind if I do Zera-chan." Naruto said and he began licking her folds. Irene neared the two and Naruto's hand planted itself on her crotch. He immediately began wriggling his fingers on her womanhood and though he wasn't looking at the busty redhead, he easily figured out where her source of arousal was.

Naruto's tongue slobbered on Zera's clit and his fingers rubbed on her folds. Zera and Irene both moaned as his fingers worked magic on their entrances and his tongue brushed on the former's pussy. Zera whimpered as Naruto's fingers traced her womanhood and his tongue brushed her clit. Naruto's tongue brushed against Zera's clit and she looked back at Irene to see his fingers teasing her entrance. He traced her warmth and she moaned in response. He rubbed his tongue against her womanhood and he then reached up to cup her breast. He fondled it as he wagged his tongue on Zera's crotch and it proved effective as she felt herself becoming wetter on the inside.

Sensing this, Naruto smirked as he prodded his fingers on Irene's folds and she mewled in response. He spread her folds apart and though he still didn't lay one eye on her, he followed his hunch. Naruto's fingers entered Irene's warmth and wriggled against the inside of her walls. She moaned at this while he continued teasing Zera's womanhood and increased her arousal by groping her breast. The horny shapeshifter licked Zera and she held his hand to her bosom. Naruto's tongue flicked against her wetness and his fingers rubbed against Irene's inside's. The Scarlet Despair bit her lip to keep a loud moan from escaping her lips and she blushed, even though this wasn't the first time they had sex, as she began fingering her folds.

Her other hand began to caress her breast as Naruto's fingers wiggled and prodded her womanhood. This caused her insides to become wetter as Naruto's fingers teased her innards and as for Zera, her wetness began to seep out. Naruto finally placed his tongue at the center of her folds and started licking his way into her inner caverns. Zera moaned as she looked down at Naruto's as he licked her walls and gathered her wetness onto his tongue. He squeezed Zera's breast and she took to fondling her free mound to raise the level of her arousal. Naruto's tongue wagged and swayed inside of Zera's tunnels as he fingered Irene's tightness.

He brushed his tongue against Zera's wetness before he brushed his fingers against her wetness. Irene's self-groping served its purpose as Naruto's fingers dug their way into her warmth and teased her body. She mewled at this while Naruto's tongue whacked the inside of Zera's pussy and she moaned as he did so. He licked Zera's innards and looked up at her blushing face. In what was perhaps a sign of Naruto's true persona, he freed her breast and stroked her cheek. She smiled down at him and patted his head before he evilly grinned. Naruto's tongue wildly wiggled and thrashed about inside of her wetness. Zera once more moaned in pleasure and looked back to see Irene fondling her large breasts.

She licked her bosom as Naruto's fingers wiggled inside of her warmth and brushed on her insides. Naruto's fingers brushed and teased her wetness. Irene and Zera both knew their bodies wouldn't last much longer against Naruto's skilled teasing. Rightly so, his sharp instincts were correct as he licked Zera's drenched womanhood and she moaned while he continued stroking her cheek until he cupped her mound once again. He kept fondling it as his tongue licked the inside of her lower orifice and his fingers squirmed inside of Irene's entrance. Suddenly, both of the women's fluids washed onto his tongue and fingers.

Zera moaned as Naruto's tongue savagely licked up her streams and he removed his soaked fingers from Irene's own soaked pussy. He brought them to his mouth and licked them along with Zera's release. Naruto then soaked his fingers and held them up to Zera's own mouth. She didn't say anything and began licking Naruto's drench fingers and he looked to Irene. With a swing of his head, he motioned for her to move and she sat alongside Zera. Naruto freed Zera's breast and soaked his fingers with the fluids before holding them up to Irene's mouth. She licked the mix of fluids and moaned at the taste. Zera got off Naruto and sat in front of him.

He stood up and Irene along with Zera squeezed their breasts together on his cock and he grinned. "How's this, Naruto-kun?" Irene asked and Naruto's eyes turned silver again. The blonde moaned in pleasure "It's amazing Irene-chan!" Naruto exclaimed in a booming voice and despite the obvious need for silence, he began to thrust into their cleavage. Irene and Zera both moaned as Naruto drove his cock into their breasts. The two kneaded their mounds together and squished them on his length. Naruto sent his cock into Irene and Zera's orbs of flesh and the red haired woman's tongue began to lick his hardness.

"That's more like it, girls!" Naruto said as he pumped his manhood into the ample cleavage of his fellow immortal's and Irene took to licking his hilt. She swirled her tongue around his member and Zera's tongue licked the head of the possessed man's stiffness. Naruto thrust his hips forward and plowed his cock into their breasts again. Their mounds jiggled from the power of his manhood and he moaned from the double pleasure his member felt. Irene and Zera's tongues worked together as they massaged his wet length with their mounds and pressed them against one another. Naruto sent his member into the jiggling orbs again as they were squeezed and kneaded on him.

Naruto growled and grunted as Irene's tongue brushed on the head of his manhood along with Zera's. The green eyed woman's eyes locked with Naruto and silver-colored eyes met with emerald ones. "How are you enjoying this, Naruto-kun?" Zera asked and Naruto patted her on the top of her head. "Less talking, more of this, Zera-chan!" Naruto said as he thrust his manhood into their breasts. "You got it, Naruto-kun." Zera and Irene both practically purred as they felt his glory twitch inside their mounds and before they could even say anything, Naruto unleashed his milk onto their faces. Zera and Irene opened their mouths wide as the thick, white substance burst out onto their faces and half of it landed on their tongues.

Irene and Zera shivered in pleasure as Naruto finished releasing his cum onto their faces. They panted as they freed his cock and Naruto watched in satisfaction as they licked the semen off each other's faces and he grinned. He sat down and Irene pounced onto him like a cat and straddled his waist. Naruto grinned up at Irene and she smiled down at him. "That's a good girl, Irene-chan. It's time to give you some more milk." Naruto said as he entered his member into Irene's warmth. She moaned as Naruto began to jerk his crotch up and send his length into her warmth. Irene began rolling her hips forward and Naruto smirked at the redhead.

For the time being, Zera sat alongside Naruto and Irene and watched them in action. Naruto slammed his hilt into Irene's womanhood and he palmed her heaving breasts. Naruto massaged and kneaded the bouncing orbs as she rode his erection. Irene placed her hands on Naruto's shoulders and moaned as her breasts jiggled over him in his hands. Naruto smiled and moaned in pleasure. Naruto jerked his hilt upright into Irene's womanhood and she rolled her hips forward. His length pummeled into her warmth and she moaned loudly. He drove his member up into Irene's pussy and a earned a loud moan from the redhead.

Irene shook her waist some more and grinded Naruto's erection as it thrashed inside of her. Naruto rubbed and groped Irene's breasts and her eyes squeezed shut from the pleasure her insides felt. The silver-eyed man sat up and bit into her bouncing mounds. His canines gnawed on them and Irene held his head to her chest. She smiled down at him as he grinded his canines against the orbs and he started tweak her tit. He twisted and yanked it forward as it jiggled, much to Irene's silent delight. Naruto sank his teeth into the orbs and fondled them. Irene then felt Zera rubbing her clit and the younger woman smiled at her.

Naruto's eyes looked at Zera and she winked at him in response causing the man to grin in return. _"Good girl!"_ Naruto, thought as he took his mouth of Irene's breast to temporarily suck on Zera's neck, showing when her turn with him was any time now. He slammed his face on her bosom and suckled her tit. She smiled as he rubbed his lips together on her teat and suckled it as it jiggled. Irene trickled her fingers through Naruto's hair as he fondled her breast and Zera's fingers rubbed against her clit. He suckled her nipple and Zera joined in as she palmed Irene's breast. Zera placed her lip on her teat and suckled her teat.

"Well, aren't you two just too naughty?" Irene moaned to her companions and Zera held up her thumb. Naruto didn't mind as he and Zera suckled Irene's tits until they grew hard from their combined suckling. _"I can't tell a lie." Zera_ thought to herself in response to Irene's question as she caressed her heaving bosom. This made the elder woman grew tighter as Naruto's throbbing cock raged into her walls and thrashed against her insides. Once her tits were fully aroused, Naruto took his mouth off the hardened bud and looked at Irene's face. In response, she started using her silky, seductive voice when she began purring at him.

Naruto slammed his lips against Irene's and she began to stroke his cheeks. Sex-driven eyes stared into seductive brown ones as their tongues rubbed against one another and Naruto wildly pounded his erection in Irene's tightness. With Zera still suckling her breast and Naruto both screwing her lights out and tongue dueling against her, she could tell she wouldn't last very long against the blonde and brunette's team-efforts of pleasure. She moaned into his mouth as they worked their hips together and Naruto's tongue overpowered her own. Zera caressed Irene's heaving bosom and she couldn't take anymore.

Her womanhood pulled on Naruto's member and it flooded her innards to the point of it spraying out of her and onto his crotch. Zera smiled as Naruto and Irene's release poured out of her entrance onto the bed. Irene moaned as she came and fell against Naruto after breaking their kiss. "Good god that was amazing..." Naruto chuckled as he licked Irene's neck and she lifted herself off his member. Naruto laid down Irene and shifted his attention to Zera. Naruto crawled onto Zera and grinned down at her. She smiled back at him before he began kissing on her face. "Well, well lucky you." Naruto grinned down at her. "Yes?" Zera said as she giggled at him.

"Can you last through the night?" Naruto chuckled. "Hmm…only one way to find out." Zera said in a seductive tone. With that said Naruto entered her warmth and went to working on Zera. She moaned in ecstasy as he started thrusting into her womanhood and she gripped the sheets to hold onto. Naruto pummeled his cock into her tightness and planted his hands on her mounds. He kneaded and caressed them together as Zera eventually adjusted to him inside of her after so long. As he thrusted and pounded his cock into her core, she couldn't believe how big his length felt inside of her and began bucking her hips in unison with her husband.

Naruto rammed his member into Zera's tightness and he slammed his lips against hers in a deep kiss that made her moan. Emerald eyes were met by silver tinted eyes as Naruto's tongue licked into her mouth and she wrapped her arms and legs around his back. She then rubbed his back and she eventually began licking his tongue in return. Naruto squeezed Zera's bosom and she let out muffled moans into his mouth. They separated lips and he grinned at the brunette's woman's blushing, lust-filled expression. Zera's womanhood grinded Naruto's erection as he slammed his cock into her moist caverns and she loudly moaned.

He lowered his head to her tits and placed his mouth on the right one and then begun to suck on it causing her to moan. As Naruto began suckling it he groped her mound as it kept jiggling. Zera noticed Irene sit next to her and their husband looked up at her. Irene smiled and spread her legs apart to show her still-high arousal. Naruto broke his kiss with Zera and he looked at her. "Well, come on, Irene, join in." Zera said in an encouraging voice. "Yeah, Irene-chan, three's always the charm." Naruto said as he kept thrusting into Zera's warmth and Irene complied by sitting over the younger woman's face. She spread her folds and Zera's tongue instantly licked her way into her wetness.

Naruto took one hand off Zera's breast and cupped Irene's mound. He smiled in amusement as Zera's tongue swayed inside of her and Naruto thrust into her womanhood. He fondled Irene and Zera's breasts as he pounded into her warmth and she moaned along with the brown-haired woman. Naruto felt his length twitch inside of Zera, and she sensed this while licking Irene's arousal. "Here come the fireworks, girls!" Naruto moaned and Irene moaned along with Zera. The dark-eyed enchantress squeezed Zera's bosom with Naruto until her tightness squeezed his cock and her womb was filled up with mighty spurts of his seed.

Irene also came onto Zera's tongue and all three panted as Naruto's seed oozed out of her entrance. He pulled out of Zera and Irene got off her; only to have Naruto pull her onto his length again. "Oh, Naruto-kun, you never wear out, do you?" Irene said as she smiled down at Naruto. "No way! Besides, I would never tire out when it comes to you two." Naruto said as he pounded his manhood into Irene's warmth and Zera instantly sat over his mouth. "And every Dragon King deserves as much sex as possible." the energetic Zera said as she smiled down at Naruto and he immediately licked his way into her wetness.

Naruto held onto Irene's waist as she rode him and his tongue licked into her warmth. Irene thrust down onto Naruto's erection and Zera squeezed her breasts once again. In response, she pressed her lips against Zera's and emerald gazed into brown ones. Naruto's tongue swayed and wagged inside of Zera's insides as he pounded his length into her tunnels. His erection rubbed the inside of her walls and she moaned as Zera's tongue rubbed against her own. He pounded his member into her womb and Zera whimpered as she felt Naruto licking into the depths of her warmth. His tongue wagged and swayed inside of her tunnels as she caressed and groped Irene's bosom.

Zera and Irene enjoyed the pleasure that Naruto gave them and the red-haired woman stroked her brown-haired friend by squeezing her mounds. They felt their releases upcoming and Naruto reached to palm Zera's breast and sink his fingers into her chest. Naruto pounded his member into Irene's womanhood and she and Zera separated lips, only to lash their tongues against one another and they slobbered in a lust-filled war. Irene wiggled her hips until her blonde lover came inside of her and Zera's own release poured down Naruto's tongue. All three of them moaned loudly as they came and Zera and Irene collapsed after they got off him. Soon, Naruto smiled at them deviously and laughed. "Come on, ladies. The party's just starting." Naruto said and both smiled as they crawled back to him to continue their night.

The next morning three satisfied immortals walked out of the room and into the kitchen. Naruto noticed Brandish sitting at the table with a tired expression, but if one were to look closer they would see a tint of red showing her embarrassment. August walked into the kitchen and glared at the three of them. What happened? they could only wonder. God Serena walked into the kitchen next and saw the three of them "Ok next time he comes over and them two are here I'm leaving." he said. "On that we agree." August said with a light chuckle to himself as he poured himself a cup of coffee to drink so he could wake up from his lack of sleep granted by his adoptive dad.

"Ok what'd we miss?" Naruto said as he had NO idea what they were talking about. God Serena looked at him with a blank face "Oh I'm sorry I didn't think that sex could sound so exhausting. Thanks to you three I had no chance of gaining any rest whatsoever." God Serena said as Zera and Irene blushed a scarlet red at what the dragon slayer had said so bluntly. Naruto shrugged his shoulders "And... If you wanted some rest you could have put silencing seals up so that you could sleep. And besides what I do with my wives is none of your concern to begin with young dragon slayer." Naruto said to God Serena in a lecturing tone.

"Bah don't listen to him man he's just pulling your leg." Nienhart said as he too walked into the kitchen. Naruto gave a dry laugh at that one before he sat at the table that surprisingly sat all of them around it. August coughed and Naruto turned towards his adoptive son "What is it August-kun?" he asked the elderly man. "I do believe that Chitan-sama would like to speak to you about something. You too lady Irene." he said as he looked at the redhead. "I haven't talked to Chitan in a long time. What does he need?" Irene asked while Naruto was still confused at who Chitan was. If he was important he wanted to make sure he didn't insult the guy.

"Ok... who the heck is Chitan?" Naruto asked. "He's my general for the dragon army. Currently we have around three-hundred-thousand dragon's in the army and with the Dragon King Festival coming up we need to prepare for the war between us and the onslaught of ten-thousand dragon's that come from the past." Irene said. "From the past... how the hell are ten-thousand dragon's supposed to do that? The only way for that to happen is- Naruto quickly shut his mouth and began to release his power causing the castle, city and nearby towns as he realized what they were going to use to make their way into the future... the Eclipse Gate...

"They're going to be using the Eclipse aren't they?" he asked seriously as he drew his power back into his body. Irene nodded her head. "Who in their right mind goes on to construct a portal that relies on dark magic?" he asked. "Oh that would be his royal dumbness Toma E. Fiore." Bloodman answered the man. "How the hell are they going to get the amount of magic that it takes to get the gate to work. The only way for them to get the kind of power they're looking for is through gathering a lot of magic on sight and I know for a fact that no wizard is going to give up their power freely with what they're using the gate for." Naruto said.

"The GMG of course. They've been hosting the damn things for the past decade now." Brandish answered her father. Naruto nodded his head. He had heard from Jura that something like a tournament was being held soon, and if his hunch was right then he needed to find this gate and destroy it before they could use it. Looking up Naruto clapped his hands to get the groups attention "Alright here's what's going to happen. You guys will be coming with me. Irene we will be gathering some of your dragons to deal with the ones that come from the gate. I'll find something that'll take up my time." Naruto said as he quickly walked out of the castle.

"Uh... did any of you guys catch what he just said?" Bloodman asked. "He said follow him." August said as he stood up. Following their leader they found Naruto walking down the street and hustled to catch up to the man. "Naruto-sama where are we going?" Larcade asked. "We are going to the dragon's. I can smell them from here, and since this Chitan want's to speak to me it's best we go there as soon as possible." Naruto said. "I understand the urgency of the situation, but what's got you spooked honey?" Zera asked her husband. "This Dragon King's Festival... it's a significant time in history and it just so happens to fall on the same date as the Grand Magic Games end." Naruto said.

"What about it?" August asked."If these dragon's come from the past then that means someone or something has to travel back to recruit the dragon's to their cause. I want my own army to combat these ten thousand so as to not lose anybody." Naruto said as they reached the base of a mountain. Naruto didn't stop as he raised his fist and destroyed the mountain with a single punch and kept walking. Naruto stopped at a cliff and smirked at what he saw. Before him were countless dragon's small and large with all kinds of forms to them. Naruto glowed as he released his power and began to transform into his own dragon form so he could go to the dragon's.

Naruto began to grow in size... bigger and bigger until he was taller than the trees that surrounded the group themselves. Naruto's dragon body is covered in white, iron scales. The scales themselves give Naruto the impression of being covered in a white armor, as from his neck down below to his sternum, as well as on his shoulders, forearms, knees, shins, claws and thighs, the scales are plated in the thick white metal of dragon scales. In the areas between (underbelly, biceps and calves) the plating disappears and instead gives way to cross-hatched scales that resemble chain mail. Naruto's tail, is also plated like much of his body that fashions into a stinger-esque shape.

He also has a dual beard made of white hair and shadows with feathery, angel-esque wings. Between his horns and running down his spine, Naruto has a mane of shadows; his wings are covered at the bottom in the same material. Naruto's dragon form has four large horns extending backward, having two sets of wings instead of the traditional one. He also has large tusks that jut out from and curve around either side of his jaw and two long canines that protrude from his bottom jaw. Naruto turned to the group and kneeled down **"Get on we're going for a fly."** the dragon said to them as they all climbed onto his back where he quickly stood up.

"Very well my liege." Larcade. Naruto huffed and breathed out a puff of smoke. While not known to most all dragon's no matter what element they were had the ability to breathe fire. This included Naruto, Irene, and Acnologia. Naruto shook his head no **"No I am not your liege Larcade-san. To you I am just Naruto alright."** Naruto said to the Etherious demon. Larcade nodded his head "Very well Naruto-sama." Larcade said. Naruto huffed, it seemed that Larcade was still going to use that honorific. Naruto said nothing as he spread his four large wings and beat them causing him to leap into the sky eliciting shouts of surprise, fun, and shock form the group.

Irene pointed to one of the dragon's that was lying down "There he is Naruto-kun. That's Chitan the Prime." she said while Naruto decided to get a look at the dragon. In appearance Chitan is a gigantic Dragon whose bodily majority is covered with dark, blue scales. Chitan's lower body, specifically his stomach, the inner portions of his long tail, and legs, are beige in color. He has a flat skull with a flat nose and a big jaw. He also has six, long strands of hair on his chin. However, Chitan's most defined features is that his body is covered with protuberances resembling fish's fins, having them on the sides of his head, his back and even limbs like a fish's.

Chitan is an extremely large, dragon more so than most of the other dragon's around him with the exception being Naruto who was nearly twice his size. Chitan sports extremely large wings, quite proportionate to his already-large body mass. His two front, and back, claws sport five talons each: four in the front, and one in the back. Chitan's long tail is adorned with the same scales as the rest of his body, and the tip is rather peculiar in shape, as it has two large scales protruding from either side. Chitan, Like Naruto, has four large horns that stick out from the back of his head, two long canines protrude from his bottom jaw, his chin is rather sharp, he has a horn on his snout; the scapulars of his wings also feature large, spiked protrusions.

All in all... he was a fine looking dragon. Naruto cleared his mind and angled himself to land in front of the dragon. Pulling back a bit Naruto slowed his descent and landed in front of the large dragon. Chitan looked up to see a dragon he had never seen before. From smell alone he could tell just what element, or in this dragon's case element's, he could use. He saw the dragon kneel down and let a group of humans off his back before his body glowed before shrinking down to that of a large man dressed in dark clothing. **"Who are you, and what is your purpose for being within my sanctuary for the dragon's?"** Chitan asked the group of human's.

Naruto cleared his throat "My name is Naruto Vermilion. I am a triple element dragon slayer. No I'm not here to start a fight I just came to request some aid in an upcoming battle." Naruto said as he introduced himself and the reason why he was in the middle of what was now known as a dragon sanctuary. Chitan leaned down towards them **"And why would we lend our help to the one's who have destroyed us once before?"** Chitan demanded. "Because the world, your people, my people are in grave danger. I'm sure that you know of the upcoming Dragon King Festival where the ten-thousand dragon's come from the past to take over the world." he said.

 **"A good argument, but not enough to sway me to lend you aid."** Chitan said. "Would you rather live under the rule of a human with no free will. Would you like for your people to suffer just because of your draconian pride, or would you like to make a difference and make a difference and help save their future?" Naruto asked. Chitan growled at what he was told, because it was true. His pride of a dragon wouldn't allow for a human to lead them in a battle. Chitan nodded **"Very well you give a good argument. However... you need to prove to me that allowing for you to lead us in battle wasn't a mistake on our part."** Chitan said.

Irene stepped forward "Chitan I am Irene Belserion Vermilion wife of Naruto Vermilion, Queen of the Dragon's. I know that we never really saw eye to eye, but I beg of you to please lend us some of your dragon's for this battle." Irene said to the large dragon. **"And how many would you like to bring to this battle?"** Chitan asked the redheaded woman. "We request twenty thousand of your finest. We want to outnumber them with an overwhelming force so that we can prove that no all mythological creatures are like that scum Acnologia." Irene said to the large beast. Chitan growled a the redhead **"Don't ever utter that foul beast's name in my presence again..."** Chitan said.

Naruto growled in return as his eye's glowed silver "And you would do well not to threaten my wife dragon. I may be a dragon slayer, but I am by no means a weakling." Naruto said to the beast while he released some of his power causing the sanctuary to shake from the amount of power the blonde was giving off. Chitan looked at Naruto and growled **"You are nothing but a fake, why should I honestly take orders from someone like you?"** Chitan asked. "Because you need us like we need you. I swear on my life that Acnologia will perish within three months time. Give me the small platoon of dragon's and I shall lead you into a new era of peace." NAruto said.

Chitan thought about all that had been said. It was true that the dragon species was feared as a whole. But if they were o help during the Dragon King Festival then they would need to work together. Chitan sighed **"Very well... I will let you take twenty-thousand of my dragon's for battle. But When all is said and done if humanity continues to reject us we will leave and never come back."** Chitan told them. "It's all I can ask for. With your help we will make such a large dent in history that humanity will never be able to forget the bonds we have forged through this upcoming battle. I thank you for the support." Irene said with a bow of respect.

After returning to the castle they continued to make plans on how they were going to get through the battle. Naruto would create a clone, which was something that was unheard of, and would send it to the Grand Magic Games to participate while the original would stay and lead the dragon's to Ishgar to do battle against the dragon's that came through the Eclipse gate. While they traveled the Spriggan twelve would come along and help the wizards of Ishgar in their fight against the dragon's.

When they arrived they would all split up. Naruto would hunt down the master mind behind the whole operation and kill him hopefully removing his control over the dragon's. FOr those that stood alongside humanity they would be given aid... those who opposed would die. Naruto's clone would do ts best to eliminate as many of the dragon's that were against humanity while showing the reason he was chose to lead the Wizard Saints. The original on the other hand would be instructing the dragon army on battle strategy and tactics. For each dragon that came through the Eclipse Gate there would be two dragon's to fight against the one dragon effectively overpowering the dragon. When it was all done Naruto bid the Spriggans farewell and vanished.

* * *

Makarov had called him down beneath the original guild for something important, and not knowing why as he had a feeling he already knew what his nephew wanted was easy to determine if they were just outside the tightest and possibly the most secure place in the whole world. With a sigh Naruto looked at his watch, which he had just bought, and saw it had only been ten minutes since he arrived down in the basement. Hearing the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs Naruto knew that Makarov as bringing somebody down along with him. Either he was retiring or he was up to something Naruto didn't know about. Either way he was about to find out.

He could hear Makarov telling what apparently was Gildarts who was with him that he had never told anybody as they reached the bottom. Seeing his teacher there confused Gildarts but Makarov nodded his head. Gildarts raised his hand "Uh is there something I'm missing?" the Crash Magic user asked. "No. The only reason you're about to see what you are is because you were chosen to be the next Guild Master. Uncle if you please." Makarov said as Naruto nodded. Seems he was right when he thought there was going to be a new Master for the guild. Turning to the door Naruto waved his hand causing the most complex security system in the world to appear.

A Magic Seal appeared as the locks were undone before the doors opened slowly. Naruto turned to them "What you just saw was a lock of my own creation. I developed it with the purpose of defending Fairy Tail's most prized possession." Naruto said. "W-what is it?" Gildarts asked as a sudden pressure started to filter out through the door's. "The Lumen Histoire... Fairy Heart..." Makarov said as the doors fully opened. Suddenly a large amount of Magic Power came rushing through the doors causing Gildarts to take a step back from the pressure lone. There was so much power it was nearly suffocating there was that much... it was unbelieveable...

Naruto turned towards Gildarts "This is the true essence of Fairy Tail. The true essence of what my baby sister spoke of stands before you Gildarts-kun." Naruto said seriously. "I-I'm at a complete loss for words..." Gildarts said as he tried not to pass out from feeling the pressure. "I don't blame you. The first time Master Precht brought me down here with my uncle I too felt the overwhelming power given off by the Lumen Histoire I almost forgot to breathe." Makarov said. "How... THis has been under our feet the whole time? How come we never felt the presence of this?" Gildarts asked. "It's because the power is filtered into the air and dispersed as soon as it touches the walls of the place it's contained." Naruto said.

Gildarts turned to the two "Wait a second why am I being shown this?" he asked. Makarov looked to him "Because like Precht before me and my uncle, your teacher it is my job to choose the next guild master... and that's you." Makarov said seriously. Naruto waved his hand and the door closed before the lock appeared and the power in the air faded away allowing Gildarts to breathe easier. Naruto then walked out leaving the two men there to continue their discussion. He had already gotten money from the Spriggan to get the guild back so they could move back into the guildhall soon. However Naruto told them to hold off on the money as the prize money was more than enough to pay off the debt they were in.

With all this happening Naruto could only wonder what the upcoming months would hold... He hoped that the wizards of Ishgar would survive their battle against the dragon's because he didn't know if losing the battle would do any good for them so he would do everything in his power to ensure the survival of the wizards. Nothing was going to stop him, and if something did he would just use _that_ technique to start over. After all he knew plenty of spells he could hold off an invading army so what was the difference between a dragon army and a human army. One was human the other was reptile... nothing more... nothing less.

Naruto walked out of the guildhall and straight for the marketplace. He knew a magic shop that had what he was looking for and hoped that the owner was still alive. Walking in Naruto heard the bell jingle signifying him entering. An elderly woman sat behind the counter reading a book looked up to see the blonde and her eye's widened at seeing him. Miko was eighty two years old, but she still held the fascination about magic like she did when she was little "S-Shodai-sama... your back." she said standing up. Naruto smiled at the elderly woman "Hello Miko-chan... been a while hasn't it?" the blonde asked as he gave off a chuckle at seeing the woman.

"Been nearly twenty years since I saw ya. So how can I help you today Shodai-sama?" she asked him. "Mikochan you know I'm not one for honorifics so just call me Naruto." Naruto said. "Nope you founded the guild I grew up in it's only right. Now what can I get you?" she asked again. "Well I'm looking for a particular item suited for someone like me." Naruto said gaining a look of curiosity from the woman. "Oh is that so... wel can you at least tell me what type of Magic Item your looking for so I can go check if I have it?" she asked. "I already know what it is... I want to know if you have three Dragon Slayer Lacrima for my Elements Iron, White, and Shadow..." he said.

* * *

10

* * *

Lucy and the others had just returned from the Celestial Spirit World from a false emergency which was in truth a way for the Celestial Spirit King to throw a party and were about to start training when Virgo dropped the proverbial bombshell on them. "Actually it's the opposite." Virgo said blankly as the group finally returned to the human world after a day of partying at the Celestial Realm "One day in the celestial realm equals 3 month in the human world." her merciless words made them freeze in shock. The group was completely gobsmacked and didn't know how to reply. "Eh..." Natsu, Erza, and Gray all muttered in shock. "T-that's impossible!" Lucy, Juvia, Wendy, Levy shouted.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" the cats asked the spirit. Before she could reply however two familiar faces made themselves known. "Hey you guys!" Jet and Droy appeared and greeted them cheerily "We've been waiting for so long." Jet said happily. "The Grand Magic Games will be held in five days. You must have been training hard!" Droy happily informed them, completely oblivious of the mood. "Oh my god!" they said as all of them fell to the ground face first while Wendy fell down to her knees and cried. "MUSTACHE BASTARD!" Natsu cried out angrily "Give us back the time!" he roared to the sky as he shook his fist in anger for something like that.

"What are they talking about?" Droy asked in confusion. Jet just shrugged showing he didn't know. A few minutes later after having Virgo changed their clothes back to the ones they had on before they originally had, Natsu and the rest of his friends as well as Levy and Juvia all sat down on the sand while leaning their back against a line of tree, still wasn't be able to get out of their shocking state and their mind still trying to absorb the fact that the GMG was about to begin in five days. "How did we wind up in this mess?" Erza asked quietly. "All our precious training time... it's gone." Natsu couldn't help but release a longing sigh.

"Three months, just like that..." Gray nodded before lowering his head. "Dammit..." Erza groaned. "If we hadn't gone then we could have trained." Wendy said agreeing with her friend. "What are we gonna do?" Lucy asked the others. "I guess we have no choice but to let other's compete this time..." Levy said sadly, making Juvia release a heavy sigh. But before any of them could say anything more than that, small rocks were thrown at their head, even Jet and Droy's head with enough force to knock a normal human's skull in. "Oi! Who did that?" Natsu cried out in frustration and stood up with fire covered his body while the other held their head in pain.

"Welcome back, brats." a familiar, and amused voice could be heard from above them and everyone turned their head up to find Naruto standing on top of the wall. "What? Did you manage to save Celestial Spirit World?" he asked mockingly as he laid eye's on Virgo bound like a cheap whore. Believe it or not he was informed of the party a couple of weeks after they had all disappeared into the wind by Loke who found him to inform him of what happened. With just a day in the Celestial World, the mages of Fairy Tail felt like it was just yesterday they were still training at the beach but in truth, three whole months had passed since that day they left the human world and they could see some changes on the man.

First, Naruto's golden hair had grown a bit longer than before, yet still managed to keep its natural spikiness. His attire also changed, with him now wearing a black shirt and orange jacket with black stripes, black pant and black sandals. His right hand also wore a fingerless glove with metal protector at the back of his hand, and a sharp, curved tattoo around his left eye. Though, they could already tell that his attitude was still the same, as always "Yo" Naruto greeted them and jumped down to the sand. "You guys still don't answer my question." he said as he smirked. "You knew?" Lucy asked in surprise not knowing that he had figured out what had happened.

"Nope that is where you are wrong as I had no idea you were gone. She however played you good." Naruto said as he pointed his hand to Virgo, who was being tied up and had brick on her lap. He picked up a small rock and flicked it to Virgo's forehead with enough force for her to feel a slight tingle of pain. The pink haired spirit moaned out in delight when the rock came into contact with her head. "It's just that you guys were too stupid to acknowledge it... That and some guy named Loke told me a couple of weeks after you vanished without a trace." he told her with a chuckle. "OI! You want to pick a fight old man?" Natsu gritted his teeth and grabbed Naruto's collar.

But with a simple move, Natsu was thrown pass Naruto's shoulder and slammed face-first down to the ground hard, with Naruto's hand on top of his head to keep him there. Even someone who held monstrous strength like Natsu couldn't move a muscle while being restrained by the First Master. "Now now, shouldn't you more worried about the upcoming GRand Magic Games?" Naruto asked with a smirk before letting the pink haired boy go. "Unless you want to let the others have all the glory...you brats have five days left to get stronger, how the hell do you lot plan to do that?" Naruto asked mockingly, pointing at Natsu's face.

"Do you have any training that can make us as strong as you in five days Shodai-sama?" Natsu asked with tears in his eyes. "Please say you have a way." he sniffled. "Nonsense, you of all people should know that strength come from hard work. Even I cannot get stronger than those cats in five single days." he said. The cats pouted when Naruto pointed his hand at them. What he was saying was only half-truth, before the start of the Trade War, he did get a lot stronger than before in just a couple of days training with his Dragon and God Slayer Magic, but it was a very different story there. But then again that was well over a century ago so yeah...

"If you want to get stronger then I wisely advise you lot stand up and gear up, I'm going to unleash your potential in the hardest way possible." he said as a dark, cruel smirk appeared on Naruto's face as he cracked his fists around dangerously. Everyone, even Erza, gulped nervously. They knew the man was going to push them through hell. However, once again they were saved by a pigeon that appeared out of nowhere and landed on top of Erza's head, carrying a small rolled paper on its right legs. Grabbing the note the redhead unrolled it and began reading "To Fairy Tail," the scarlet head mage read it out loud, "come to the suspension bridge deep in the West Woods." she read.

Naruto nearly face-palmed when the Fairy Tail mages immediately did what they were told in that message without thinking about a possible prank from someone, or worse an ambush. Fairy Tail wasn't the best guild now, but in the past they made plenty enemies with dark mages and the evil beings, Naruto wouldn't be surprised if they were going to be attacked by the guys who Natsu used to punch like a punching bag or something like that. "Nobody's here..." Natsu growled while punching his palm, scouting around the area with his eyes when they arrived at the suspension bridge "Nobody's here... what the hell?" Gray grumbled. "Was it a prank?" Wendy asked.

Naruto followed behind them very closely, and unlike the kids, he looked around the area very carefully and was constantly on his guard. Then suddenly, much to their shock, except Naruto's, the bridge automatically fixed itself. Broken wood and ropes flew up from the deep below and started attracting to each other, creating a whole bridge that connected the cliff on the other side. "Time magic." Naruto spoke up. He could recognize that kind of magic anywhere "The Arc of Time." It was an interesting magic to say the least. Time was actually meaningless for him now as he was basically immortal, so Naruto suddenly found himself very eager to meet the one who just used the magic that control what was considered forbidden.

"Seriously?" Natsu asked in shock, turning to Juvia "You think... it's them?" he sent her a meaningful look and Juvia couldn't help but nod her head nervously. "This must be our invitation." Erza hardened her eyes at the mention of time magic. "This might be a trap so be on guard." Naruto said. "I don't know who it could be, but let's go for it." Natsu said as he began to walk across the bridge to the other side. Everyone nodded their head at Natsu's words and continued to make their way forward. After around five minutes of travelling on foot, the group flinched when they suddenly saw three cloaked figure standing in front of them.

Naruto would have done the same thing, if not for the fact that he already smelled them a few minutes ago as they walked the bridge. He had lowered his guard, but was still very cautious. From what he could tell, none of the cloaked figures in front of them were enemies or had negative emotions, showing that they come here in peace and simply wanting to meet Fairy Tail... Hell they smelled familiar for some reason. He could see the shocking expression on the Fairy Tail mage, letting him know that the kids must have some history with these three, while he suddenly remembered their smells. They may have aged like crazy over the years but they smelled relatively the same.

"Thank you for coming." The middle one, a male said and slowly removed his cloak, just like his two companions. He was a young man with cold gaze, blue hair and red tattoo on the right side of his face. "Fairy Tail." the revealed Jellal said. Standing at his left was a pale-skinned woman with dark purple hair and brown eyes, spotting a rather voluptuous figure consisted of little more than a tabard-like garment that mostly likely exposed her back. The attire was opened on both sides of her body except for a small attachment at her waist, exposing a fair amount of her large breasts. She also donned long black boots that leave her upper thighs bare, a white cloth around her head and holding a large crystal orb close to her hip.

This was Ultear Milkovich the user of the forbidden time magic. At his right, was a curvaceous young lady with hot pink eyes and wavy back-length pink hair. Her outfit consisted of a red dress with a golden trim around a deep neckline that exposes a large amount of her ample cleavage with a short skirt and a belt with a yellow ribbon tied around her waist and black colored stockings and brown boots. This was the now grown Meredy and the adoptive daughter of Ultear. "Jellal..." Erza, along with her friend gasped in shock at the present of their former enemies, which was an unknown to Naruto because he hadn't seen the boy in nearly two decades.

"You haven't changed a bit, Erza" Jellal said with a small smile. "I'm so glad the rumors of your demise at Acnologia's claws were greatly exaggerated. It's nice to see you after all this time." he said to her. "Yeah thanks. Same to you Jellal." Erza said as she nodded her head to the man. "I'm just glad you all survived." Ultear said with a small smile. "We have decided to do some good as you said long ago Natsu, and we have formed a guild to fight off the dark guilds." Jellal said as he looked at Natsu. "That's good to hear." the pinkette said. "So far we have taken down twenty-eight, but that hasn't put a dent in their numbers." Ultear said with clenched fists.

"We barely defeated the last dark guild, but it's a good thing we didn't lose anybody." the time wizard said. "We didn't do anything, you did it all by yourself, mostly, Ultear." the pinked haired Meredy said. She then looked at Juvia and smiled brightly. "Juvia, it's been awhile." The water wizard, who was shaking just a few seconds ago couldn't stop herself from smiling gently at the cheerful pink haired girl. "Yes it has been awhile since Juvia has seen you. You have grown into a beautiful woman Meredy-chan." she told the pinkette. Erza opened her mouth to speak again, but before she or anyone could make a word, almost unseen hooks attached to chains suddenly appeared and wrapped around them, binding the Fairy Tail group together much to the other three's shock.

Natsu and the rest cried out in surprise when they were forced down to the ground and pulled away by a very carefree Naruto. "Oi! What are you doing?!" Erza cried out. "Hate to destroy the moment here, but we're wasting our time here." Naruto said simply and pulled Fairy Tail group, who was crying out loud for him to free them. "You kids have less than five days to train and yet you're here sobbing around with memories, nice jobs. What? You want to stay weak forever or simply don't want to help Fairy Tail raise to the top again?" Naruto stopped and turned his eyes to look at them. His words made them stopped screaming and looked down with defeated eyes.

"Wait!" Ultear called out, stopping Naruto when he about to pull them away again. "Please stop, I have an offer for you." she said while Naruto didn't reply, but he did stop, and turned around to look at Ultear. With a nod he allowed her to speak, but a look in his eye's told her to make it quick. "I know that you guys are here for training for the upcoming Grand Magic Games. We actually wanted to meet with you three months ago but you guys suddenly disappeared. I know that you are short on time for training but I think I can help you with that." she said as she raised the orb she was holding. "With my new improved time arc, I can raise the level of your ability." she said with a small smile on her face.

"Eh?" all the teens said with confused faces. "You plan to improve their power with Time Magic don't you?" Naruto asked, crossing his arms on his chest "You mean the Second Origin?" he asked. "Eh?" Gray, Natsu and Wendy asked with total confusion. Naruto started explaining "Every Mage has a container inside their body that determines the limits of their Magic Power. In the case that it becomes empty, Ethernano comes from the atmosphere and enters the Mage's body, and after a while, their Magic Power is returned to normal." he told them. He had literally told them something straight out of Zeref's own mouth, and explained it the exact same way.

When he and the original founders of Fairy Tail were on the run from Blue Skull and had come across the dark wizard it was his sister that had begged the man for lesson's in the ways of magic so they could fight the dark guild. "However, some recent studies about magic have identified another part of Mages' Magic container that isn't used normally and contains their dormant power, called Second Origin. If the power within this second container is reached, then the Mage in question will receive an enormous boost in Magic Power, allowing them to wield more powerful spells and to use their Magic over longer periods of time." he said with a smile.

"Yes, it's like what he just said." Ultear nodded her head in agreement to what they were told. "My time arc can evolve your containers so that they're capable of using second origin. In other words, it will give a giant boost to your magical power, even more than any of the training you have done until now." she said. "Seriously?" Natsu cried and cheered out along with the others. Naruto then released the chain he was holding and looked to Ultear "If you can really help them... then do it." he said and Ultear nodded her head. The blond then turned to the group of teens "But, you lot are still going through a lot of pain with me after this." Naruto said.

"So be prepared for unimaginable pain." he said with a dark grin that all but promised pain to them. This caused the group to shudder as they did not like the sound of what he had in mind for them. When they had finally received their second origin, including Naruto who ignored the pain, they were ready. Naruto stood up and ignored Ultear's question of what he was doing. Instead he walked to the beach with them following, Fairy Tail was limping from the pain and turned. "You all want to know what makes me not just your Shodai... you want to know why I am the leader for the Wizard Saints... I will show you all may full power before I release my Second Origin..." Naruto said as Ultear began to object which he promptly ignored.

If he would have listened he would have heard her say that it was near impossible to activate the Second origin right off the bat when received, but then again Naruto Vermilion was once known as the most unpredictable man in the world. Naruto released his power into the air causing the ground on which he stood to instantly crater from the pressure of his magic. Clouds gathered in the sky and the nearby cliff crumbled to pieces. The sea churned causing large waves to crash against the remaining cliffside. Still Naruto poured more of his power into the air causing a tornado to appear and land on the surface of the sea which was soon followed by another and another and soon nearly twenty waterspouts had formed due to Naruto's raw power.

If he so chose to he could turn this natural anomaly into a natural disaster and destroy the area on which they stood on with ease. For all of those witnessing this they were doing their best just to make sure they didn't pass out from the pressure of Naruto's magic alone. They could see the effect Naruto's power had over the world and were once more surprised by his power. Naruto drew his power back in and allowed for them to breathe easier. Naruto then clapped his hands together "Second origin... RELEASE!" the blonde yelled before a sea of energy came out of the blonde's body bringing them all down to their knees from his presence.

In fact the whole world felt Naruto's power and buckled. It was as if someone had angered a god and now they were receiving his wrath. The storms got larger to the point that lightning was striking the ground around them before the wind started to blow in a circular motion around them until a fully formed tornado was surrounding them. If they had been able to see the outside world they would have been seeing waves as high as a mountain crashing up against the funnel of the tornado before being drawn into the grasp of the swirling twister. To everyone there they had seen his original power first hand, but now they were all barely awake due to the amount of power he was giving off.

Wendy, Carla, and Happy had passed out almost immediately due to him releasing the Second Origin though. _"So this is the power of the First Wizard Saint... it's unbelieveable..."_ Ultear thought as she tried to look up. Naruto slowly drew his power back in allowing the waves to return normal before the twister dispersed into nothingness... Naruto had barely showed them half his true power, but seeing the devastation around him looked like he had released his original power in full. If this was half his power now then what limit was his full power when he released it? That question was a major unknown, but he would love to have found out, but now it was time to train like there was no tomorrow...

One wrong move from him and he could kill somebody that was something he didn't want. Walking away Naruto disappeared into thin air as if he was never there to begin with, only for him to reappear on the top of a mountain. "Time to get started..." Naruto said to himself. With that he gathered his magic onto the tip of his fingers where a small orb of black lightning appeared. It was denser than usual signaling that it was stronger than before. He wanted it to be around the same strength as the original so he released some of the magic within it causing it to shrink down a bit compacting the magic together. It was still more powerful than he wanted it to be, but it was less likely to kill somebody if he used it... hopefully it didn't though.

* * *

Once a year, the Grand Magic Games was held. The capital of Fiore, the flower blooming capital, Crocus was busting with its citizens as well as mages of Fiore coming from all over the world in order to participate in this certain event. In the center was the King of Fiore's palace, Mercurius, an extremely large and tall building, appearing as one of the most visible elements in the valley where Crocus is located, and towering over all of the city's other buildings. Mercurius was also surrounded by a lush green garden, which, like the rest of the city, was adorned by a large amount of flowers, ornately decorated streetlamps, with wavy poles ending in large orbs, with circular objects surrounding them, seemingly floating.

The streets there were adorned by mosaics, which consisted of a variety of small, flat rectangular stones arranged to resemble semicircles. In front of the palace sat a fountain, surrounded by a ground-level, round and shallow pool; water jets jut upwards from both the fountain and the pool, with the former also housing some plants, or possibly statues of plants, on its base. Naruto took his time memorized the greatness of the capital of Fiore, but compared the richness of nature between Crocus and Tenrou, of course Naruto would prefer the holy ground of Fairy Tail more as it was quieter. Actually that was an understatement it was more peaceful.

And in the mountains to the West, the great magic tournament was going to be held in the Domus Flau. The place appeared to be a large, round, open battle arena and had no cover on the top. It has numerous arches in its walls, and a large entrance. The Domus Flau also had four gigantic statues, each holding a staff with a big circle on top, facing inwards, surrounding the Domus Flau. Four gigantic chains could also be seen around the Domus Flau; each starting from a circular metal in the ground around the Domus Flau, connecting to circles behind the statues, and reaching down another circular metal in the ground. That was very nice indeed in his opinion.

And in the middle of the town, was the so called Team Natsu, five of them lying on the middle of the street, exhausting from all the training Naruto pushed them through in the last five days. Erza, however, was completely fine and was conversing with Naruto, with a map of Crocus in her hand. "Oi, I still don't feel so good about all this…" Gray said through gritted teeth, trying to push himself up to his feet. "We don't know for sure if that spell worked." the Fullbuster said. He still remembered every single detail about the pain he had to go through to boost his own ability and unlock his Second Origin. He didn't know if it was really worth it or not.

Gray also doubted five days of training with Naruto could help them in the battles against many incredible strong and amazing wizards with magic powers that were still mysteries to them. "Yeah, but I do feel like my magic power has increased." Lucy said with a long sigh, "All my joints are still sore though." she said in a moan. "Relax." Naruto said as he walked to them and grabbed Natsu's scarf, pulling the boy to his feet. "More or less, you guys are a lot stronger than you were when you left for the spirit realm." he said as he grabbed Lucy's hand and guided her up to her feet where she was once again standing, and trying not to fall.

Naruto then looked around and caught sight of the third master of Fairy Tail, Makarov with Asuka sitting on his shoulders, her parents following closely behind them. Jet and Droy were also present as well, those two weren't going to participate in the Grand Magic Game, since they were too afraid to go through the same pain Team Natsu had to go through to unlock their Second Origin. "So you guys finally made it!" Makarov said as he greeted them with a huge smile, "Uncle, how're you doing?" he asked with a grin on his face. He was really glad Naruto had decided to participate in this years Grand Magic games. With him they would definitely win.

"I'm doing good, brat." the blond man nodded his head before patting Asuka on her head, making the cowboy hat she was wearing fell down to her eyes "Hello there, Asuka-chan." He did have a soft spot for the little girl after all. "Hello Naruto-onii chan." Asuka smiled brightly to him after lifting her hat up. She had started to call them that after he had made a pretty light show for her nce during his training days a couple months ago when he was using his Light Magic. She had begged for him to do it countless times and each time he would do a different spell that would change the colors of the magic which made her smile brightly as she had never seen such beautiful colors before.

This in turn made her parents happy because their daughter was smiling due to the fact her childlike innocence was still there and would probably still be for quite a while to come. Naruto had done a bit of upgrading himself during his training. Miko had only been able to provide him with one Dragon Lacrima which was Iron so he wasn't able to boost all his Dragon Slayer abilities to their next level. And since Makarov was still master Gildarts had obviously turned down the offer of becoming the Fifth Master although he swore to keep the Lumen Histoire a secret until it was revealed by either Naruto or Makarov. That in itself was a good thing for them.

Makarov had stated he had just retired when Gildarts had reappointed him as the Sixth Master and had reinstated Laxus as a member of the Fairy Tail guild which made a lot of people happy. "Alright, let's get on with this even already!" Makarov said, crossing his arms on his chest "Hahaha! We'll show them the power of Fairy Tail!" Makarov announced confidently. "Did you hear that, Fairy Tail?" a man asked indignantly. "Where? Them?" another said with a sneer. "The weak little guild forever claiming last place?" a woman said with a rude laugh. Naruto was starting to get angry. Was this what the people saw his guild as? Weak... they were not weak...

"Pft…kufufu… you guys are gonna get last place again this year too!" a man yelled at them before he was sent flying by Naruto. He had, had enough of this. Flaring his power the windows to the shops around them shattered "If you want to make fun of something... I dare you to make fun of me." he challenged shutting them all up as they were shocked by his power. Walking away Naruto ignored the comments about who he was and what kind of power he held. Naruto walked beside Makarov with a scowl on his face showing just how displeased he was with how the people were treating those of the Fairy Tail guild. It was pathetic... just because they had a fallout they were ridiculed.

"Anyway, uncle, I'm glad that you decided to join us in this battle event." Makarov said with a large smile, "With you here, we'll win this tournament for sure." he said but then tilted his head to the side and said, "Though, I wanted to form a team consists of you, Erza, Laxus, Gildart and Mirajane or something close to that." the other hadn't returned from their training just yet, so Makarov had to go with Team Natsu. "Don't jinx it Makky, they might be not as strong as your dream team, but these kids have ambitions, the will to keep going and most important of all they got each others back." Naruto said with a nod of his head, with a small smile.

"I'm sure there is nothing… what?" Naruto asked with a raise of his eyebrow when he noticed the grin Makarov was giving him. "It's nothing uncle. I'm just glad that you came with us. To think that Fairy Tail's First Master would join us in a fight to get what we lost back. I'm so glad." Makarov said with a shit eating grin on his face. Naruto waved him off "Eh think nothing of it. When I came up with the idea to create the guild I had the idea that it would be like that of a family. You have made that dream a reality Makky." Naruto said as he looked down on Makarov. He wasn't going to admit it but he was glad Makarov was still in charge of the guild after all this time.

Makarov shook his head, the smile never left his face as he received the praise from his uncle. He then turned back to Team Natsu and informed them "Okay everyone, the first day of the Grand Magic Games is going to take place tomorrow morning, but I was informed that all participants must return to their lodgings by midnight so make sure to return to your place before that time alright?" he said seriously. "I see, it's just like that Cinderella story then." Lucy said with a bright smile. "You know that story is going to be a lot easier to understand if Cinderella would just go ahead and tell him everything he should know about herself." Naruto pointed out, making Lucy look at him with a nervous smile.

"All they did was dance all night and what, stare at each other the whole time? Cinderella could've at least told him something about herself, the whole staring thing is a little creepy don't you think?" the blond asked. "Are you kidding? If it's like what you say then where is the romance at?" Lucy asked with a scowl. "Ah shut it!" Natsu said as he jumped in between the two blonds with a toothy grin. "We've come all the way to this city and still got plenty of time left, we may as well hit the town!" he exclaimed excitedly. He then grabbed Lucy and Happy before dashing off. He also tried to grab Naruto too, but the older man easily slipped out of his grip.

He did not want to be dragged around the city like a dog. Zera had done that with him when they had come to the ceremony when he had earned his Wizard Saint medallion and he did not want to have to experience something like that ever again. Just remembering that day gave him shivers. "Hey! Do you even know where the lodgings are?" Erza shouted after them. "Honeybone right?" Lucy asked loudly as she gave a thumbs up "We'll be there by twelve for sure!" she said and with that, the trio dashed away. "Well, I'll see you later Makky, everyone." Naruto said and then waved his hands to them and went to the opposite direction, disappearing into the crowd of the people of Crocus.

The Fairy Tail group soon parted away as well, with Erza heading to the Honeybone lodge. He would have liked to meet with Toma and chew him out for building the Eclipse gate, but he'd most likely execute him for speaking to him like that. Naruto rapidly flipped through the pages the new rulebook of Grand Magic Game, memorizing every single detail written inside with just the first glance. Apparently, rules changed every year so he couldn't realize on everything he read in the old books. There were three important rules that were specific and more important than the others. First of all, each guild's master cannot participate. He was not Fairy Tail's master anymore so he didn't have to worry about this. Second, anyone without the Guild's insignia cannot participate either and must simply observe.

Naruto also didn't care much about this rule because he had the magical insignia of Fairy Tail on his right bicep so he had no problem ignoring this rule. Also, the third rule was about each event will remain a secret up until before they begin, at which point the rules will be explain. Also, without a team consisted of five members and possible one reserve, a mage wasn't allowed to participate in the event. Complete bullshit if one thought about it. If possible then a lot of people would have joined to test themselves just for the hell of it. And if possible then a bunch of dark guilds posing as light guilds would have joined just so they could kill for the hell of it.

When he was done reading it he burned the book as he had easily memorised all the rules and regulations that were inside. As he was coming up on the ally Naruto saw Mirajane, Laxus, Gajeel walk out of the ally. With a whistle Naruto got their attention. Out of the three of them Gajeel had improved probably the most. He had met up with the Dragon Slayer and had taught him several things over the three months that he was training. He had taught Gajeel how to make his dragon sword remove itself off his arm to become an actual sword that he could use in a sword fight along with a little bit of Kenjutsu so he didn't just swing the thing wildly like a bat.

He even taught him how to enter his dragon force on his own will giving him a significant boost in power, but not enough to make Naruto feel pressured by his fellow dragon slayer. He then taught him some other Iron Dragon Slayer spells of his own design such as his Iron Dragon's Adamantine Armor which Gajeel had found out was nearly ten times stronger than his regular Iron Scales, but looked nearly exactly like the other. He then went on to teach him another technique called the Iron Dragon's Adamantine Chains which as it sounded created indestructible chains that Gajeel could use in a fight. He taught the teen several other techniques but they weren't really battle ready.

"Ah Naruto-sama you're here that's good news." Mirajane said. "Hey how ya been Shodai-sama?" Laxus asked with a small wave. "Sup." Gajeel said. Naruto waved at the trio "So you finally made it." Naruto said as he walked up to them. "We almost didn't due to the fact that Gajeel wanted to stop at a junkyard." Laxus said. "Hey it was an all i could eat buffet so why wouldn't I take the chance to get some grub." Gajeel said with a huff. Naruto chuckled at that. Hey if it was him he would have done the same thing, but it was also a good thing he didn't need to eat iron to replenish his magic reserves. He could eat Lightning, Wind, Fire, Light, Shadows, and Iron so he was covered in that department.

"Well you need to head to the lodgings because this thing starts at midnight." Naruto said. "Alright we'll be there." Laxus said. It seems that the dragon slayer was in charge of this team, but where were the other two members of their team. Just as they were about to leave Mira motioned for them to wait "Naruto-sama, would you like to join our team?" Mirajane asked him. "Master said you're going to participate in the Grand Magic Game with Team Natsu. Team Natsu already has four members and Wendy to make it five." She pointed to herself and then to Laxus and Gajeel "With Cana, we only need one more member to make a team." she said.

"So you think I should join your team?" Naruto asked and Mira nodded her head with a smile. "I don't see why not. I was actually going to be their reserve member so incase something happened I could join in and take one of their spots." he said with a shrug. If he was going to help bring Fairy Tail back on top then he needed to be out in the field and not standing like a bump on a log while he watched his guild get ridiculed even more. Mira jumped in joy "Oh this is such wonderful news. Now we just need to find Cana and we can look around for the lodge." Mira said. This was great news for Fairy Tail with their Shodai participating there was no way they could lose.

"Alright let's rampage through this competition." Gajeel said with a grin on his face. "Well then let's get going we don't wanna be late to get in on the qualifications. Well we find Cana first then head to the lodge actually." Laxus said while Naruto shook his head with a chuckle. Naruto pulled out a piece of paper and with a few strokes of his finger magic ink appeared on the paper so he could notify Team Natsu he had to do something so he wouldn't be joining with them until later. With another wave a magic bird appeared and flew off to find Team Natsu so it could deliver it's message to them while he helped locate Cana.

* * *

Once they had found Cana they all headed straight for the lodge so they could wait for the Games to start. Cana groaned "Just how much longer do we have to wait for this shin dig to start?" she asked irritatedly. "It'll start when it starts Cana. Patience is a virtue after all." Naruto said in a lecturing tone. "And will someone remind me why we have an old geezer on our team again." Cana said. "Hey I'll have you know that I am still quite in my youth thank you very much." Naruto said to the alcoholic woman. "You call being over a century old, very young, we however call that ancient history because that's old as hell ya'know." Cana retorted back.

The church belt at a local church started to ring signaling that it was midnight. Cana sat her booze down "It's about time." she stated heatedly. The whole city had become quiet and the only things that could be heard were the belt's tolls. The whole city had become quiet and the only things that could be heard were the bell tolls. " **To all the guilds here for the Grand Magic Game!** " a playful voice could be heard all over the city hit them, surprising team Fairy Tail Team B. "Outside now!" Naruto ordered the team. They immediately ran outside to see what was happening. THey took a step back at what they saw except Naruto.

Above the city was the hologram of a man wearing a pumpkin head with large eyes and mouth, striped shirt with white cuffs, a black shirt underneath, a dark cape with white edges and white underside, a pair of white pants, white boots, white gloves, and a dark witch-like hat " **Good morning!** " the pumkin said with a wave of its hand. "That's a big pumpkin..." Gajeel muttered under his breath. "Showtime..." Naruto muttered under his breath, a small smile formed on his face. " **In order to reduce the participating teams from one hundred and thirteen down to eight...** **We will now begin a 'Preliminary Event'** " he said.

"What nobody said anything about a preliminary event!" Laxus said with narrowed eyes. "One hundred and thirteen huh?" Naruto asked, "That's a lot of guilds, even for a country like Fiore." the blonde said nodding his head. Now that the pumpkin had said why there was to be a preliminary event it made a lot more sense to him. " **Every year more and more come that's a sign this even was starting to be taken too lightly~** " Pumpkin started to dance around and said with a singsong tone. " **This year, we're bringing the number of final competing teams down to eight** " he then pointed his index finger up and the whole city started to move, shocking everyone.

To be more specific, every single lodge for the participants starting raising up from the ground " **You will all now compete with each other. The goal is the even ground, Domus Flau. The first eight teams to make it will participate in the event. Your lodging will be the starting line for the preliminary.** " the pumkin said. After that, paths started being made on the balcony of the lodges all around the capital of Fiore and all connected to the place where the preliminaries would take place, a massive structure floating on the sky. When they had finished it looked like the entire labyrinth was anchored to the ground.

" **Feel free to use any magic you like, because there are no restrictions as long as you can be one of the first eight team to make it. But if all five members of your team don't make it there, you still lose. And… one… more.. thing,** " the Pumpkin said with a dark chuckle " **We take no responsibility for anyone who loses their life in the Labyrinth.** " he said and disappeared signaling the start of the preliminary round. "Gear up!" Naruto cried out for them and grabbed his sandals, in a flash they were on his feet "We shouldn't waste anymore time!" Team B immediately did what they were told by their Shodai.

" **The Grand Magic Games preliminary event! SKY LABYRINTH!** " Pumpkin cried and the whole city lit up " **Has BEGUN!** " When they had all gotten ready Naruto walked out to the balcony and started to glow as his size grew to that of gigantic proportions. Leaning his hand down Naruto motioned for them to get on which they did, although a bit warily. Naruto brought his other hand in front of them to block the strong winds and with a mighty leap took to the skies where they were almost directly at the entrance of the Sky Labyrinth. It was further than he had thought if he had to make another jump. Landing Naruto stabilized himself so he wouldn't fall.

Naruto gave another small jump and crashed through the walls of the sky labyrinth causing it to shake while making several of the newly arrived contestants fall out of the labyrinth where they were caught by Magic Seals to save their lives. Naruto balanced himself on a small platform and sat his team down on a higher one before he started to shrink down where he was normal. Sprouting his wings Naruto flew up to them and landed. "Alright now that the whole team is here what are we gonna go? I can't see a straight path to save my life." Laxus said. "To the center." Naruto said getting their attention which made them turn towards him.

"That's the point of being in a labyrinth. We can use any type of magic in this thing so I will transform into a smaller version of my dragon form and take us straight to the center that way we don't have to worry about fighting any of the other teams or worry about falling off these platforms either." Naruto said. "Alright sounds like a plan." Gajeel said nodding his head which was quickly mimicked by the rest of them. If their Shodai could come up with a plan as simple as the one he had then this event was as good as theirs. Naruto motioned for them to back up and his body started to glow and then began growing.

When he was done he was the size of a Wyvern, which were still big, and kneeled down for them to get on. Flapping his wings Naruto took off just as the Labyrinth began to shake and move. Seeing as they were in the air Laxus smirked while Naruto began to dodge some of the falling guild members that were trying to grab ahold of the miniature dragon. "I guess it's a good thing we were on you when this thing started to move huh?" Mirajane said as Naruto once again dodged more guilds that kept trying to grab ahold of him. It wasn't easy as he had thought as there were a bunch of them, but he was able to manage.

Finally making it to the center Naruto landed as it finished shifting. Climbing off his team looked around trying to find the exit. Naruto looked below and gave a loud whistle. Turning Naruto pointed to the waters below and with that he gave a jump and crashed into the water. With a shrug Gajeel and Laxus followed the blond man and jumped in and were followed by Cana and Mirajane. Mira had to hold her dress or else she would give everybody a show and crashed into the water. Naruto raised his hand and slammed it down on the surface of the water **"Ice-Make: Floor"** Naruto called out and a platform of ice appeared in front of them.

"So you don't just use the magics we saw when you fought Acnologia huh?" Mira said as Naruto climbed out of the water and helped them onto the ice. "I'm a-hundred years old I didn't just have to know what I know I decided to learn as many types of magic as I could before I came back. Ice-Make was just one of the several Maker Magics I decided to learn while on Tenrou Island." Naruto said as Laxus and the other's climbed out of the water. "Well i guess that makes sense." Mirajane said. "We're gonna have to cut this conversation short." Laxus said jumping in. Naruto looked to Yuri's great-grandson and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh and why is that?" Naruto asked. "We've got company." Laxus said as he pointed ahead of him. Naruto looked ahead to see members of a unknown guild and got in a ready stance ""Whoa whoa wait a second yo we mean no harm." one of them said raising his hands. The man's' outfit leaves most of his muscular torso exposed, instead covering his arms and shoulders with dark blue armor plates, which join on the upper part of his back and are topped by a wide, arched armored collar in correspondence to his nape. Covering his legs is a very baggy pair of dark pants, which ends below his knees (where it gets tighter) and sports large, light motifs reminiscent of flames on the legs' outer edges.

And circling his waist is a light sash tied on his left hip, with its long edges left hanging. For footwear, the man dons dark, plain Chinese-looking shoes with light soles. This was Bacchus of the Quatro Cerberus Guild, a guild that was allied with Fairy Tail. "Oh and why is that?" Naruto asked. "We of the Quatro Cerberus guild have always been friends to the Fairy Tail Guild. Hows' about we team up and work together to get to the end of this thing?" the man said. "Well 'll be you guys' are from Jacob's guild. Sure why not." Naruto said with a chuckle. "You know Master Goldmine that's pretty wild." the man said. "Know him I practically raised him when he was little. Names Naruto Vermilion." he said sticking his hand out.

"Names Bacchus Groh. I was always wondering who the heck Naruto Vermilion was, but he never answered me on that question, just said you were crazy strong." Bacchus said shaking the blonde's hand. With that the two teams teamed up until they found the exit. Encouraged by the prospect that they were close, Fairy Tail Team B and Quatro Cerberus moved slightly faster, keeping a good pace. And then they saw the exit, and the Pumpkin waiting for them. "Well, that was easy." Gajeel grinned as the team stood in front of Mato, who was clapping his hands rapidly to congratulate them for passing the preliminary "So how did we do?" he asked.

Mira asked quickly "We were first, right?" causing Mato to rub his palms together nervously. "Not exactly." he told them. The anticipated win that the Fairy Tail team expected did not come. "You got fourth place, and with Quatro Cerberus right behind you it is they who come in fifth place." he told them. This made Fairy tail's hopeful smile dropped. "Well, at least we didn't make it last." Naruto said. Bacchus nodded his head in agreement along with his teammates. Naruto turned to the Pumpkin "I take that we also aren't allowed to know who passed this before us, right?" he asked Pumpkin man, who nodded his head showing that he was right. "Yes, you'll know about the others tomorrow morning." He smiled "Now, come along, come along…" he ushered everyone in through the gateway "You all deserve a good night rest." he told them.

* * *

11

* * *

It was time. The Grand Magic Games were now under way. **"The annual Magic Festival finally starts! LAdies and Gentlemen I bring you the Grand Magic Games Tournament!"** And the crowds went wild as they waited to see the 8 Teams that made through the preliminary round. **"Chapati Lola here, and I'll be covering today's events."** Chapati said as he introduced himself to the crowd. Chapati was a middle aged short man, thin and pale-skinned. His smooth face was rather unusual, square and very big when compared to his small eyes, thin eyebrows, nose, mouth and chin, all close together and located in the middle of the face.

For his attire, he wears a simple dark suit with a light shirt under it, dark pants and a tie, where it reads ' _Grand Magic Games_ ' _**"**_ **We are honored to have Yajima-san, a former member of the Magic Council, as our commentator. Thrilled to have you here, Yajima-san."** he said to the short middle aged man beside him. The old man gave a nodded of acknowledgement. **"The pleasure's all mine."** Yajima replied to his fellow announcer, and Chapati continued the introductions of the special guests of the day. A certain incredibly beautiful blonde woman.

 **"For todays speaker guest, we're privileged to have Miss Fiore, Jenny Realight from Blue Pegasus!"** he announced and then the loud cheers from fans could be heard as she made her comment. **"We're gonna win this year!"** she stated as she was very confident in her guild winning this year's tournament. Inside the tunnel Naruto stood dressed in the one suit he swore he would never wear in his lifetime... his Wizard Saint Robes. His Wizard Saint robes consisted of a pair of black boots, white tunic with the Fairy Tail symbol on the left collar, and black pants, all in which was covered by a formal white coat with white fur around the edges and with a Golden Ten Wizard Saints' symbol on the back signifying his position within the group.

Gajeel wears a dark blue trench coat, whose tail reaching down to his upper calves, with a green short-sleeved shirt worn under it, while retaining the pants, and studded boots, gloves, belt and wristbands. His hair remains the same, albeit with strands of hair on the side of his head, hiding his ears, and wearing a dark yellow bandanna on his forehead. Mirajane donned the attire of a Fairy Tail waitress, consisting of a dark, short and revealing strapless one-piece dress with lighter edges, bearing the writing "Fairy" on a lighter stripe going down from her right breast to her upper left hip, plus a light-colored symbol of Fairy Tail on the front right part of her waist.

She also wore a small, light collar with a thin ribbon holding it up, light-colored boots reaching up above her thighs, and similarly long gloves, almost reaching up to her shoulders. Both the boots and the gloves had belt-like upper edges each closed by a button. Laxus had donned a black turtleneck, over the top of which he wore a leather jacket with a folded, fur-trimmed collar and breast pockets on either side. He also wore simple pants with frayed hems and plain black shoes. Cana however was still wearing her usual outfit which consisted of her bikini top, and booty shorts.

This morning they had received news that Wendy had been attacked, but by whom they didn't know. The poor child was scared half to death of coming out to participate. So in the child's place Elfman was called. Mira really hoped her brother could pull through and make a difference. **"Okay… contestants are arriving. First Team ranks the eighth in the preliminary event. Let's welcome them… Fairy Tail!"** Chapati announced getting loud boo's from the crowd. This infuriated Naruto to no end and he had to fight to keep his power restrained lest he release a storm down on the crowds and hurt them.

 **"The seventh place is a female guild. Dancers of the Ocean… Mermaid Heel!"** Chapati announced to the crowd getting loud cheers for the group of women. Some of their members waved or blew kisses while the leader Kagura looked like an emotionless zombie. **"Coming up, the sixth place is the Wings that Sparkle in the Dark, BLUE PEGASUS!"** Chapati announced getting louder with each new announcement.

"EVE-KUN!" a woman screamed in adoration. "HIBIKI-SAMA!" another group screamed with hearts in their eye's. "REN-SAMA!" a third party yelled out to the group of manly men. However, Ichiya and the person who was in bunny costume weren't making a very good impression for the crowd. _**"**_ **The fifth place team was surely a surprise rise in the ranks as last year they ranked last in the preliminary.** **Let's give a warm welcome to them… The Hounds of Hell's Army, QUATRO** **CERBERUS!"** Chapati announced loudly.

"WILD!" and some of them flexed to show off some muscles causing a large population of the women to go wild with their cheering. Naruto turned to his team "Alright guys we're up get ready." he told them as he stepped to the front as Mira took position to his left Gajeel behind her, Cana in the middle with Laxus on the other side. **"And in Fourth place… oh my! Can the broken wings of the fairies be mended once again and allow them to take to the skies once again? Let's welcome… FAIRY TAIL B TEAM!"** Chapati announced, and the crowd went into a stunned silence...

"What…" was the only thing that left Fairy Tail's A Team as they stared at the totally unannounced turn of events. "WHAAAAAAT?!" the crowd all exclaimed in absolute shock "NEE-CHAN?!" Elfman exclaimed shocked to see his sister in the competition. "GAJEEL?!" Natsu yelled at seeing his rival. "NARUTO-SAMA?!" the whole Guild yelled at seeing the man as well, and the suit he was wearing. "LAXUS! WHAT'S WITH THE OUTFIT?" Makarov yelled at seeing the blonde's new style as it looked exactly like his fathers had when he was alive. Then the camera's zoomed into focus on the blonde Wizard Saint an Yajima gasped in shock.

 **"Oh boy to think that Fairy Tail would have such an ace up their sleeve. Ladies and Gentlemen it appears that we have a Wizard Saint on the field."** Yajima stated causing the crowd to gasp as they saw the gold emblem on the coat. **"Wait... why is this emblem gold though?"** Jenny asked as the camera focused a bit more. Yajima smirked internally. He knew exactly who the blonde Wizard Saint was, hell he was practically raised by him. **"The reason why, and I'm only saying what I have heard through the grapevine, is that this is one of the Four God's of Ishgar. More importantly their leader."** Yajima stated *Cough* lied*Cough* as the crowd went deadly silent.

If what the short man said was true, which it was, then nobody could hold a candle to this man. The God of Ishgar was known by that title for a reason. He could take on entire armies on his own and come out unscathed and still have enough power to keep fighting. Not even Jura could hold a drop of power when compared to his own... How had Fairy Tail come to acquire such a member in their ranks without the world knowing about it? When the crowd finally calmed down Chapati went to announce the next team, though the shock of the God of Ishgar being in the GMG was still there.

Chapati cleared his throat _**"**_ **And for** **third place… wow, for a first time guild to get such a high rank, let's welcome the Midnight Raiders… RAVEN TAIL!"** "Raven Tail?!" Natsu yelled out in shock. Naruto growled. He had heard from Makarov that he had to expel Ivan from the guild for trying to give out sensitive information about the guild. He was still pissed about that little brats choice to do that to his guild. "A DARK GUILD!" Makarov roared furiously. "IS IT REALLY OK TO LET THEM PARTICIPATE?!" he raged as the guild all tried to hold him back from going down there and ripping the team apart.

"Isn't it a Dark Guild?" someone in the crowd whispered and the announcer came on to explain _._ **"Well… according to official records, Raven Tail has been around for more than seven years, and so it has been approved as an official guild recently."** Chapati told the crowd, although they were still uneasy about it. **"So it's not a Dark Guild since it has been approved by the Guild League."** Yajima finished the announcement for him, he still felt that something was off about this team though. Hearing this, Makarov was pissed way beyond words as a vein throbbed on his forehead.

Chapati cleared his throat again **"Anyways for second place let's give it up... for LAMIA SCALE!"** Chapati announced causing the crowd to cheer loudly as Jura and a group of young adults came out. The Guild Master for the guild was pissed they got second place, but she knew it was better than last so she didn't say anything aloud. " **Alright! For the last team that made it through the preliminary round…** " the crowd began to get wild, " **that's right, you all know who they are! The strongest! The invincible! The complete dominators! SABERTOOTH!** " Chapati announced as Team Sabertooth led by Sting, one of the twin Dragon Slayer of the current strongest Guild of Fairy Tail appeared in the booming welcome of the spectators.

Everyone began cheering out for them, as expected from the best guild in all of Fiore. "Looking forward to going up against you, Natsu-san." Sting said as he waved his index finger to the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer of Team A causing the pink haired dragon slayer to growl in annoyance. "Don't wave that finger at me, you slimy little bastard." Gajeel muttered darkly. "Gajeel." Rouge said, keeping a calm expression. The white haired woman looked to Naruto and bowed "I-it is an honor to b-be in the-p-presence of F-Fiore's strongest wizard." she said timidly. Hell all of the other guilds felt intimidated by the blonde's power as it felt like they were standing next to a sea of energy.

Naruto gave a soft smile "Well the pleasure is all mine young wizardess." Naruto said as he returned the gesture. Yukino nodded her head in gratitude seeing that the strongest man in the wizard world was so polite, and hopefully would go easy on her if they ever got paired up for a fight. " **Alright! Thank you all for waiting, here is your lineup!** " Chapati said as a stone board shot up from the ground. " **The Grand Magic Games' has finally been unveiled!** " he stated as the crowd started to cheer again as Chapati started explaining the rules.

The tournament would be divided into five days, with two events held each day, one battle and one hidden event. For the hidden event, each team will receive an amount of points based on their position in the end of it. For the battles, the winning team was going to get ten points and the loser wasn't going to get any at all. If the fight ended up in a draw, both teams would get five points for apiece. The battles would be decided by the organizers based on the fans' votes. However, some battles are arranged according to the Fiore's King's desires and would be set up like so-

Team A vs Team B

Team C vs Team D

Team E vs Team F

Team G vs Team H

 **"So without further ado, I bring you the Grand Magic Game' opening game!** " Chapati cried, " **Let's begin, Hidden!** " he then lowered his voice so it wasn't less louder than before " **Each team will have one participant. After each team submits their player, I'll explain the rules.** " Chapati said. At this time another surprise was given as a familiar voice rang out over the crowd the whole guild yelled from the sidelines as they cheered with big signs and everything showing their support to their guild.

"Hm… Hey guys isn't that…" Gajeel said as he pointed to spot beside the Master. "Hurray, hurray, Fairy Tail!" the short blonde cheered and punched a fist into the air as her legs swung in the air "GO BIG BROTHER GO! Go Naruto!" she cheered for her brother. "LADY MAVIS!" the whole guild yelled in surprise as their eyes bugged from their sockets. Mavis had on a perfectly confident face as she smiled and gave them a thumbs up. "I'm here to cheer for you. Nobody can see me unless they're from Fairy Tail, so don't worry about it. I also want to see Big Brother back in action, especially the shocked faces when we decimate the competition." she said.

Here, her grin turned evil as Makarov sweat-dropped. "Is… that so?" he said nervously. Naruto smiled when he heard his sister "Huh... and to think she wouldn't come." Naruto said to himself. Although he wasn't looking, but he could recognize her voice a mile away, literally. Focusing Naruto saw Gray step forward as the representative of Team A. With a smirk on his face Naruto stepped forward causing the crowd to gasp. Fairy Tail was sending out their Wizard Saint oh boy things were about to get real interesting for the tournament. Quarto Cerberus sent out a muscular man named Yeager which made girls get wild from cheering loudly.

Mermaid Heel had a girl whose hair tied into two pony-tails behind her Beth come out. Raven Tail had Narpudding go out, but he was ordered to stay away from Naruto as much as possible-not that it would do him much good anyways-and Ren went to represent Blue Pegasus at their first game. The one who nicknamed the singing bard of the red moon, Rufus removed his hat and greeted the crowd with a smile on his face causing the crowd to cheer. "If small is better, then maybe Yuuka or I should go right?" Shelia asked, looking at her thick eyebrowed teammate.

"No, we should grab this from the very start." Lyon shook his head and put on a confident smile, "I'll go" he said as he looked at Gray. "Oh Big Brother is on right away?" Mavis said as her eyes sparkled in excitement "Here comes our strongest member!" she exclaimed. " **We're finally ready to begin. I wonder what kind of contest hidden will be,** " Chapati spoke up before looking to Yajima, " **Yajima-san, is there anyone we should be looking for?** " he asked the short man.

 **"Hmm… well, we all know Rufus-kun is the force to reckoned with here… but I'm gonna be keeping an eye on Naruto Uzumaki as well."** The short old man said before he cleared his throat. **"I don't know about you but automatically sending out the strongest person in the world should be something we should all watch carefully. Think about it one does not simply become the strongest Wizard Saint in Fiore just because of the amount of power one holds in their body, they get it because of how they use the power within themselves in ways no other can."** Yajima said.

This made Chapati nod his head as what the elderly man said was true, hell everyone agreed to that. " **What about you Jenny-san?** " Chapati asked looking at the blonde model. **"I'm all for Eve-kun, of course. He's so strong"** she answered her fellow announcer. Mato who stood in the field with the competitors raised his hand to the sky "Now let's start. FIELD OPEN!" Mato cried out and pointed his finger to the sky. Then the once empty arena changed into a city, surprising everyone. In an instant, Naruto found himself standing alone in the middle of the whole city.

"Are we supposed to play hide and seek in here?" Eve asked, looking around the city. "Where shall we hide?" Beth worried to herself. Narpudding was unhappy and Rufus remained quiet with the same confident smile. "If it's hide and seek, it's too strange" Yeager commented. " **Ladies and gentlemen** **! Please watch what happens in the town through the Lacrima vision provided!** " Chapati told the crowd of watchers. The scene above the city suddenly show all ten contestants. " **The hidden rule is very simple. You will been doing hiding and seeking at the same time. You have to find other in the town and give then go for an attack."** Chapati announced.

 **"This means that you can use any kind of magic. It doesn't matter whether you get injured or not. The person who launches his attack first can get the first point** " Chapati said as he began to explain about how the game was supposed to play out. Then the streets were filled with copies of the eight contestants **"These are your clones. If you make a mistake and attack the clones, you'll be counting off one point."** Chapati said as he finished his explanation. Mavis seeing this nodded her head "I see…" Mavis muttered before saying with a smile "Then we already won this battle." she said as the guild readily agreed.

" **Start! Disappear in silence! Just like a black cat hiding in the night!** " Chapati announced. " **Under the situation of being struck, you should restart from somewhere else after ten seconds. You can restart no matter how many times within the time limit. The time limit is thirty minutes, and the team that getting most points will be the winning team.** " Chapati said. In the field the wizards had already began their fights **"** **Ninjin Misairu** _(Carrot Missile)_ " Beth cried out as she used her magic, shooting carrots at Gray with high speed, but the Ice wizard just called upon his Ice-Make Shield to protect him from the carrots.

Naruto however watched as the purple freak from Ivan's guild sneak up on the unsuspecting fighters as Gray tried to make the next move, but Narpudding appeared behind the teen and attacked all three of them and got for himself three points. "Found you!" the purple goblin-like man yelled as he ran towards Naruto. Team B was shocked when Narpudding cried out and punched one of the Naruto copies with his large hand. The blond easily dodged though, avoiding losing a point to Raven Tail's mage. Holding up a hand Naruto then grasped the next strike and closed his hand stopping Narpudding from fleeing.

Naruto smirked "You know if I didn't know any better I would say Ivan told you to go after Fairy Tail member's only. Well let's fix that **"Haja Kensē: Zetten** _(_ _Crushing Evil, Spreading Truth: Absolute Heaven)"_ Naruto chanted as cracks began to spread across the now scared man's face. What kind of spell was this... he could feel himself breaking apart! He didn't wanna die! And with that Narpudding exploded into thousands of miniature versions of himself. Seeing the man burst into sparkling dust the crowd went silent as they thought the man had killed a fellow competitor.

Sensing their unease Naruto cleared his throat "It wasn't a spell that could kill. It was a Crash Spell that used disassembly magic. Look..." Naruto said as several hundred doll-like versions of Narpudding started to pile up. This caused the crowd to breathe out breaths of relief at seeing Narpudding okay Naruto then walked up to Gray and helped the teen up after he reappeared. " **Rufus of Sabertooth has not a moved at all! He isn't catching anyone but he's not being caught by anyone either!** " Chapati announced to the crowd.

"This challenge is far too simple..." Rufus said as he appeared on the highest place and everyone was surprised "I remember perfectly. The sound of your movement... your footsteps.. your magical presences' signature.. I remember... I remember it all.. **Memory make..."** Rufus started casting his magic. " **Hoshi Furu Yoru ni** _(Night of Falling Stars)_ " the Maker-Wizard called out. The stadium grew darker before several beams of lightning, reminiscent of shooting stars, were released into the air and then suddenly as if pulled by an irresistible force moved towards Naruto where he quickly gulped down both the beams of light and the dark night-like field.

* * *

Enter Mystogan (Jellal) vs Jura OST

* * *

This shocked everyone, sans Mavis and the Tenrou Team as they seen his magic before, as they didn't think the man could do that. "What! That is impossible... How could someone such as you devour my magic, as far as I know you need to- Rufus began only for Naruto to interrupt him "Be a Dragon or God Slayer to be able to eat elemental magic. Well news flash kid, I know over a-thousand different types of Magic. One such as this **"Raienjin** **Ryūshi Hō** _(Lightning Fire God's Particle Cannon)"_ Naruto said as he held up two fingers and conjured up a dense orb of black lightning mixed with equally dark fire. "GRAY GET DOWN!" Naruto ordered just as he released his technique.

Seeing the burst of the mixed elements Gray shot down to the ground as the beam of energy shot out and Naruto turned in a full circle striking all his opponents with the technique before the beam faded away. Naruto had earned himself eight points with that move shocking the crowd with how effortlessly he had gained more points than all the others. The blonde smirked "I'm not done yet." he said. He picked Gray up by his collar and with a wave of his hand countless seals appeared over, around, and under the competitors, with the exception of Gray and himself. The crowd couldn't perceive the amount but he knew just what he was doing.

Like he had done with Acnologia, Naruto was ensuring Fairy Tail's victory with a single move "May the heavens bring judgment down upon you all **"Raining Starlight"** Naruto yelled out as billions-no countless of beams of lightning came shooting out of the seals. Unlike with his Titan's Wrath strike this used pure Light Magic so it was completely safe to use in a fight against other people. Those watching had to grab onto something or else they would be sent flying away with how strong the wind was blowing. A large and thick cloud of dust was kicked up, and due to how much energy was in it, was sparking heavily with electricity.

"AHHAHHHHAAHHHH!" Natsu yelled with wide eyes and a million watt smirk on his face. Elfman had to cover his face with his arm from the battering winds. Even the scarlet haired Erza was gaping with how high the number of points for Naruto was rising. Right now he was at around six-thousand points, and the numbers were continuing to rise even higher at an astounding rate. Chapati's wig came off and he started struggling to catch his wig. Yajima sat with a small, unnoticeable, smirk on his face. Jenny was literally being blown away with how powerful a single technique was and how quickly the number of points the blonde was gaining so quickly.

Naruto held his hand out and pointed at the cloud before calling out **"Enjin no** **Jigoku** **Ryūshi Hō** _(Fire God's Hellfire Particle Cannon)"_ he called out shooting a thick pillar of black flame at the cloud causing it to explode while dealing even more damage to the group of competitors which caused the stadium to shake on its very foundations. With that second strike Naruto had easily dominated the game by earning himself well over twenty-thousand-seven-hundred-fifty-six points for the very obvious win for Fairy Tail. All the other participants had negative points for their guilds that would be literally impossible to recover from.

"Such power." Jura muttered in shock with sweat pouring down his forehead, "So this is the power of the first Wizard Saint... The sheer amount of energy in those techniques was enough to outclass my own nearly twenty times over..." Jura muttered to himself. When the cloud of dust dispersed Chapati looked at the devastation Naruto caused with such ease " **What a devastating attack!** " Chapati cried out in shock. **"It seems that the rumors about the First Wizard Saint were true. To think he could do so much damage with just a couple of techniques."** Jenny cried out in shock. Hell everyone was in shock at the crater inside the arena.

* * *

End-Mystogan (Jellal) vs Jura OST

* * *

With the amount of points gathered by the blonde Mato had quickly declared Naruto the winner, causing the crowd to quickly change their minds about his power display. And now it was time for the battle portions of the first day. With their first win granted to them by Naruto Fairy Tail went wild along with some people in the crowd. After the power display Sabertooth's' Master Jiemma grew furious while some of their members, mainly Orga, continued to gape in shock at how easily the blond dominated the challenge. Orga would remain shocked at the sight of the bonde using his magic for quite awhile it seemed.

 **"Ladies and gentlemen it is now time for the battle portions of day one to commence. And for t** **he first round on the first day! Lucy Heartfilia from Fairy Tail A! Versus Flare Corona from Raven Tail!"** Chapati announced. e crowd cheered as the two female mages walked forward from their teams, both with different feelings. Lucy, with nervousness while Flare, one of confidence and hatred for her opponent. "Show this bimbo what you got Lucy" Happy exclaimed. Cana laughed at that as she didn't think Happy had such a vocabulary to begin with... but then again this was Happy...

"Good luck." Naruto nodded his head at the blonde woman, "But remember, don't push yourself. We're in the lead, for now." he told her as his words, along with the other mages of Fairy Tail's cheering made Lucy calm down a little. "Leave it to me" Lucy declared as she put on a confident smile "I'll definitely win!" she said with a large smile on her face. "Can we get started, blondie?" an annoyed Flare asked as her face turned into an even uglier look that made her look more mentally unstable than she was before. Lucy flinched slightly, but stayed strong despite the unease she felt looking at Flare.

Makarov was fired up with who they were going against and urged her to do her best "The rival guild is led by that idiot son of mine, Ivan! Come on, teach them a lesson!" he said, and despite his words and mood, the First looked completely serious in contrast with the Third. Naruto nudged Makarov getting his attention "So what's Ivan's deal, or rather what's his goal here?" Naruto asked the short man. "Ivan wants to humiliate us for the fact I wouldn't freely hand leadership of the guild over him. So he created a dark guild with members that could easily counter anything we threw at them." Makarov growled. He really needed to speak with that boy.

Chapati began to announce once more turning their attention back to the field **"** **The time limit is thirty minutes. Within the time limit, if one makes their rival unable to fight, then they will win their match. With that the first round starts... NOW!"** Chapati declared loudly. Immediately after the signal, Lucy took out one of her keys and summoned her spirit **"Open! The Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!"** Lucy said as she called upon her spirit keys. The white cow-man appeared, making a battle-cry with his battleaxe brought back for a slash.

"Moo!" Taurus declared as he slashed his axe at Flare who quickly jumped and dodged while Lucy raised another key and summoned another spirit named Scorpio. " **Sand Buster!** " Scorpio declared as he shot his sand at the deranged redhead. Flare who was now in a position that proved to be risky, used her magic and blocked the attack by growing and strengthening her hair. "Taurus use Scorpio's sand!" Lucy ordered and sand began to swirl around Taurus' battleaxe.

" **Sandstorm Axe! Aldebaran**!" the minotaur cried out and slashed forward, sending the tunnel of sand straight to Flare, which crashed into her body and sent her flying. The Raven Tail mage quickly got up to her feet and snarled back in anger. "You'll pay for that blondie... **"** **Kamishigure Rōga** _(Hair Shower Wolf Fang)_ " Flare declared as her hair begins to spiral before it was shaped into the form of a half, large, fierce-looking and very realistic wolf, complete with the clawed forelegs, blank eyes, a canine nose, a pair of ears, a mouth full of extremely sharp teeth and a long tongue sticking out before Flare started sending it towards Lucy.

Lucy seeing this countered by summoning her next spirit Cancer the crab, the expert spirit on hair cutting and he easily cut through the attack, making Flare scream in outrage "My hair… damn you! You blonde haired dyke!" she roared before she sent her hair down into the ground and quickly trapped Lucy, swinging her around by the ankle. Undeterred, Lucy hadn't given up just yet and brought out her magical whip,and then whipping it forward and hooking around Flare's wrist, swinging her around as well. The crowd cheered at the smoking hot battle between the two incredibly attractive girls.

" **WOW!** " Chapati cried out at the sight, " **There hasn't even been time to take a breath in this match up. The battle of the father and sons' Guilds! And a battle between two gorgeous women! Neither one is drawing back's"** Chapati cried out. But even with what was happening, the Raven Tail guild was very confident that they would win against the blonde haired wizardess. Even if it meant they were using cheap underhanded methods. "Arghh!" Flare shouted, and she drilled her hair down into the ground.

"What are you doing?" Lucy asked confused by what she saw the angered redhead do. Sensing the trail of magic lead into the crowd Naruto caught onto the redhead's plan "Asuka!" Naruto said as he snapped his head up and ran away, much to his teammates confusion. "Oi, where are you going?" Cana asked, but Naruto already disappeared from view as he raced towards the small child before anything happened to her. Flare tilted her head and smiled evilly, as she turned towards the crowd. Lucy caught on, and she quickly glanced at the rest of Fairy Tail who were cheering her on from the sides.

She noticed that a bit of Flare's hair was moving very close to Asuka, as if it was about to pounce on the young girl any second. "Asuka-chan!" she cried out to the child. For that second that Lucy took her eyes away from Flare, her red haired opponent took that opportunity and sent her hair at Lucy. "Now now, blondie. Don't move or talk, or the girl dies. Got it?" the Raven Tail Mage chuckled darkly, as she twirled her hair that was next to Asuka threateningly. "That's right. Nothing from you." she told Lucy before she started to ruthlessly attack Lucy.

She engulfed her hair in flames and whipped at the Celestial Mage continuously, leaving the latter on defense. Again and again, she continued to lash at Lucy, without a care in the world. From within the stands, Asuka called out the Lucy, not aware of the danger that was lurking around. "LUCY!" Natsu cried out in shock as he didn't see the blonde try to fight back against her opponent. "What's going on?" Gray asked in shock "They were evenly matched until now, weren't they?" he asked confused. "Something isn't right?" Erza muttered. On that all of Team A agreed as something felt extremely off about this.

Suddenly a large eruption of earth along with the dark crimson hair showed a straight line from the position of the young child before Flare was suddenly pulled through the air right into a angry Naruto's hand. His eyes glowed silver with rage before Naruto vanished in a vortex of fire only for him to reappear in the place where he had yanked the poor girl from. Looking up into the Lacrima Vision he spoke in a deep growl "My name... is Naruto Vermilion... I am the leader of the Wizard Saints... commander of the Royal Army by the authority of the King himself. However all of this means nothing to me..." he said as the people gulped as he started to glow with power causing the Domus Flau to shake while thunderclouds formed in the sky.

"However that does not excuse the fact that cheating in a local or any form of competition is ILLEGAL." Naruto spoke up as he emphasized the last word Illegal. "Therefore I pronounce that Raven Tail is hereby disqualified from the Grand Magic Games and is hereby disbanded. With that there is also the little fact that Ivan Dreyer is dressed as one of the competitors Alexi. Reason I know this is because the one portrayed as the guild master is nothing but a Thought Projection. This match is Fairy Tail's win. Lucy Heartfilia has been awarded ten points. And just so you know... I will be telling the king to come watch the rest of the tournament so this shit doesn't happen again." he growled as the Rune Knights came and arrested Raven Tail.

Naruto stopped halfway to his team "Oh... and by the way. Twilight Ogre is the ninth place guild so they will be the ones to participate in Raven Tail's place." Naruto said as he drew his power back into his body ceasing the shaking of the Domus Flau while the stormclouds dispersed. With that Naruto had Wakaba an Macao escort Lucy to Porlyusica to see if she was hurt badly and so she could recover from her beating. With that Chapati tried to change the atmosphere by announcing the next match.

Clearing his throat Chapati spoke **"Next match for day one of the Grand Magic Games is Blue Pegasus' Ren Akatsuki versus Mermaid Heel's very own Arana Webb. Who will win the bout between these two the Pegasi or the Mermaid?"** Chapati asked the crowd. The match lasted barely five minutes before Ren claimed his victory over the Mermaid claiming ten points for his team and guild which brought Blue Pegasus up to third with ten points while Fairy Tail Team A had ten as well as Team B who was in first with ten points.

 **"And the winner is Ren Akatsuki. Who would have guessed it."** Jenny said as the crowd cheered loudly. **"And for the third matchup of the tournament it's Quatro Cerberus' Warcry versus Sabertooth's Orga Nanagear."** Chapati announced to the cheering crowd. With that the third match began... with crying. Warcry was literally crying a river, which was weird in it's own right, but it was something out of the ordinary. Orga however just held up his hand before looking towards Naruto and scoffed "Let's see if he can tell what this is." he said and unleashed a large sphere of golden-black lightning at Warcry quickly defeating the man.

Naruto raised a eyebrow seeing the Lightning God Slayer Magic used by another just like his Fire God Slayer magic, but he wasn't going to complain as the kid used it effectively, although he expended too much power during the execution of the one-hundred-twenty millimeter black lightning cannon, but overall good job to the kid. **"And the third match is over in a literal blast. Orga has scorched away Warcry's tears and taken his victory."** Chapati announced as the crowd cheered. Pantherlily however was now cowering due to seeing his greatest fear while Happy was bug eyed at seeing how quickly the fight ended.

His teammate berated him with how quickly the fight went which made the green haired God Slayer turn back and demand to be given the microphone... only for him to start singing, although it was horrible, a funny song. When he was done Chapati continued his announcing **"Day one's match-ups are about to come to a close, however we still have one last battle."** Chapati announced to the crowd as the Fairy Tail symbol appeared along with Lamia Scale's' own causing the crowd to cheer when the two combatant's photo's appeared causing the crowd to cheer at what they saw.

 **"It seems that Fairy Tail's Team B and Lamia Scales own powerhouses get to show what their made of in this here match."** Yajima said calmly. **"These two guilds used to be equally matched, so it should be an equal opportunity for both to show what they're made of."** Jenny said. **"Okay folks get ready... for the battle of the Saints. Fairy Tail's Team B's God of Ishgar Naruto Vermilion versus Lamia Scales Iron Rock Jura."** Chapati announced as the crowd went wild at the prospect of the two Wizard Saint's duking it out. Walking out the crowd saw the blonde calmly stroll to the center of the Domus Flau an cheered loudly.

Jura was in the tunnel with his team where they all wished him good luck, because he seriously need it if his opponent was his leader, and he gave a gentle smile. And with that Jura Neekis walked out to meet his opponent while the crowd cheered loudly. "Hello Naruto-dono." Jura greeted his fellow Wizard Saint. "Greetings Jura-dono." Naruto said in return to the bald man. **"Who will win between these two powerhouses, the man proclaimed as a God or the man with an Ironclad will?"** Chapati announced riling the crowd up even more. Mato coughed into his mike "The final match on day one of this years Grand Magic Games starts... NOW!" the pumkin said.

"You know... although I know that I stand no chance against you I am still going to give it my all. Just because you hold the title of the worlds strongest doesn't mean I am a coward." Jura stated to the blonde. "And I never said you were. In fact I enjoy a good challenge so I actually want you to give it your all. But... before we begin let's get some more breathing space for all of us." Naruto said as he outstretched his arms causing the Domus Flau to shake before it broke apart startling all of the people **"Planetary Rearrangement: Ground Zero"** Naruto called out as the ground expanded and flattened.

Then giant pillars rose out of the ground underneath the parts of the broken colosseum seats with the added addition of guards and rails with stairs to the side. Large mountains rose while deeps lakes formed as water rose from deep beneath the earth. When he was done Naruto had expanded the arena by nearly four times its original size. The was something unforeseen by everyone **"What an amazing thing to see. With such ease Fairy Tail's Naruto Vermilion has expanded the** **Domus Flau arena by epic proportions."** Chapati announced. **"What do you expect he is the leader of the Wizard Saint's power is basically in his name."** Jenny said in amazement.

Naruto lowered his arms and stood straight completely unfazed by the amount of magic he had used to change the state of the arena they now stood in the center of."Was there a reason why you decided to change the size of the arena Naruto-dono?" Jura asked the blonde. "Well from what I know the gathering of two Wizard Saints to fight is likely to cause a calamity. Therefore I have given the people enough space away from us so that we may have a proper spar. After all that is what one does to test their limitations in a fight yes." Naruto said. Jura nodded his head "Wise words from someone so young." Jura said causing Naruto to chuckle.

"Oh trust me when I say I am anything but young. In reality I am well into my hundreds right now." Naruto said shocking Jura. "W-what... But how do you look so young?" Jura asked shocked by the blondes revelation. "It's something I did when I was younger, believe it or not I was messing around with Light Magic when I discovered the spell that caused me to look like I am today." Naruto said as Jura shook off the shock. "Be that as it may, as much as I desire for Fairy Tail to be back at the top I'm afraid I must at least try to win lest I get an earful from the old bat in the stands." Jura stated to the blond. "Let's dance." Naruto said as they got into ready stances.

* * *

Enter Simple Plan-Take My Hand

* * *

The two men shot forward at high speeds almost like blurs to the eye's of everyone that was watching. Jura was knocked back by a roundhouse kick causing him to skid back several meters. Jura outstretched his hand towards the ground as Naruto's own hand glowed. **"Iron Rock Sword"** Jura declared as Naruto's hand finished morphing into a blade which he broke off his palm. The sword was a slim and straight double-edged blade, with an upward-curved bladed prong near the tip of one side of the blade and another one near the base of the blade's other side. When the two reached each other they began to test each other's swordsmanship.

After his sword made contact with Jura's earthen sword, which it somehow managed to not break as it looked like it would crumble with a mere touch, Naruto brought his sword back and then spun around to Jura's unguarded left side. Naruto then attempted and horizontal slash, which Jura narrowly avoided by spinning around to Naruto's left and made the same attempt on his unguarded side. Catching a glimpse of what Jura was doing from the corner of his eye Naruto quickly jumped to his right side narrowly escaping the slash and putting some distance between the two, although received a slight cut of his coat.

After evading Jura's slash, Naruto immediately spun around to face the bald Wizard Saint, where he then moved forward to re-engage him in a sword fight. For the next two few minutes the two Wizard Saints fought in a fierce battle of steel versus earth, with both moving with impressive speeds that most found hard to follow. To the members of the audience, the two were blurs, moving from one end of the field to the next, appearing only for a second to clash swords before disappearing in a blur again. It was truly a sight to behold as this was a fight of oncoming epic proportions.

After avoiding Naruto's attack, Jura then moved forward to take advantage of an opening that now appeared after Naruto missed him by a few centimeters. But just as he swung the rock sword down on Naruto, the blonde jumped backwards to avoid the slash and keep some distance between the both of them. This continued for several where the two of them would move around the arena at high speeds trying to avoid the others attack, while trying to slash at the other at the same time. Naruto had to admit Jura was a very well versed swordsman even if he wasn't up to par with him in other area's of Magic.

Naruto slid under one of Jura's sword swing's and kicked him in the chin sending him into air. Suddenly another Naruto met him in the air and punched him through a mountain. The real Naruto met Jura at the other end, and kicked him back towards the clone Naruto. At this point they were playing tennis with Jura's body. The real Naruto grabbed him by the legs and flipped several times in the air flinging him to the ground in the crevice of the mountain he had brought up during his... renovation of the arena so the two of them could fight. Naruto and the clone dove towards him preparing to end it with a single strike.

However Jura didn't plan on going quietly into the night as he reached his hand out towards the two blonde's **"Iron Rock Chain"** he yelled out as he created a chain and wrapped it around the clone Naruto, and then used it to throw it out of the picture. He rolled out of the way of the real Naruto's strike and hopped onto another one of the mountains. Naruto's own quick momentum carried him into the crevice and he got himself stuck in the process as he crashed into the ground. Jura then clapped his hands together and the sides of the mountain came together entrapping Naruto to where he couldn't escape his prison.

The clone recovered as he tried rush Jura alone but had to dodge and block several projectiles on his way as Jura used his Iron Rock Spikes to try and slow the clone down. At least until his feet got stuck in the ground that suddenly softened. Jura rushed him with a giant mallet made of hardened earth, and being unable to move, the most the clone could do was stab his sword into the ground and release Lightning Magic from it in order to help block the attack. However, Jura's own brute strength knocked him high in the air and the clone quickly recovered in midair. However the onslaught of attacks only continued when the clone was being bombarded by several boulders.

Clenching his fist seconds before the clone could utilize his Crash Magic Jura destroyed the clone only for the mountain that the real Naruto he had trapped to explode into millions of large cubes each the size of a small house while kicking up a large amount of dust into the air. **"What an amazing match. THey're both giving it their all and neither of them seem to be wavering in the slightest bit."** Chapati announced. **"Well Wizard Saints need to keep their strength focused on other aspects of their magic otherwise they'll just burn up all their energy in a fight."** Yajima said wisely.

* * *

End Simple Plan-Take My Hand/Enter Mystogan (Jellal) vs Jura Ost

* * *

The smoke cleared to show a relatively unharmed Naruto with the exception of his Wizard Saint coat with a smirk on his face "Not bad Jura, but what do you say about kicking it up a notch." Naruto said to his fellow Wizard Saint. Jura smirked in return "I couldn't agree more Naruto-dono." Jura replied. Naruto then held up his hand and a large seal appeared in front of him before several large chains that had grappling hooks on the ends shot out before flying at the now surprised Jura. Jura wasn't able to dodge to the side quickly enough as the chains quickly restrained him by wrapping around his arms and legs binding him in place.

Pulling the chains Naruto tripped the bald Wizard Saint causing him to fall to the ground hard. Jura was really starting to get annoyed with not being able to attack his fellow Wizard Saint. Jura with his enhanced strength began to pull his arms apart straining the powerful chains causing them to creak loudly before they snapped apart and dispersed into the air. He then reached down and repeated the process of snapping the chain wrapped around his leg. This however was what Naruto wanted as suddenly a large seal appeared the two men crushing everything within the radius of the seal. **"Divine Grounding"** Naruto stated.

The seal was just monstrous, clear sign that it wasn't a human who had cast it. Jura cried out in surprise as he was suddenly drug to the ground sue to the effect of the gravity. Even Naruto was dragged down from the weight of the seal, but he did not crash into the ground like Jura had done a few seconds ago when the seal activated. Jura released his power causing the ground to shake and then the powerful Gravity Seal Naruto had activated to break. It had been a weaker version of the one that he had used in his fight against Acnologia o he was pleased that the power needed to get free was payable.

Jura stood up and looked to the blonde who didn't even look anywhere near tired while he himself had half his Magic Power left in reserve. Clapping his hands together Jura called upon his Iron ROck Wall. Naruto doesn't question why the man did it, so to combat this little obstacle Naruto draws his head back, but he didn't do anything except "ACHOO!" he sneezed... What the hell... who caused him to sneeze at a time like this? Mavis scratched the back of her head in embarrassment. She hadn't meant for him to sneeze it was just a prank really so it wasn't that big of a deal was it.

Shaking his head Naruto went on the offense... Naruto waved his hand and countless magic circles appeared in the sky and around the bald man as well as one underneath him surprising everyone once again by the sheer number. Naruto and the members of the Tenrou team knew how many there were, but for those looking at them they couldn't see the end. All together there were over two-hundred magic circles, and they were all aimed towards Jura. Naruto grew a smirk on his face "May the light of God shine upon you **"Titan's Wrath"** and then the magic circles began to glow brightly to the point it was almost too bright to look at them straightly.

Suddenly a barrage of all kinds of elements burst from their containment within the seals. Spears of earth, blades of wind so sharp they can cut mountains in two, dense spheres' of water, giant waves of flame, spike's of iron, ray's of light, large gatherings of Crash Magic, pike's of ice, pieces of paper with the rune's 'Explode' written on them, thick mists of poison, thick shadows, clouds of thunder, powerful restraining runes all rained down upon Jura. Jura seeing this clapped his hands together **"Ganzan** _(Rock Mountain)"_ Jura yelled loudly as a giant rose from the ground to protect its creator from the attack aimed towards Jura.

Once again for those watching they all had to grab onto something or else they would be sent flying away with how strong the wind was blowing. A large and thick cloud of dust was kicked up, and due to how much energy was in it, was sparking heavily with electricity. "AHHAHHHHAAHHHH!" Natsu yelled with wide eyes and a million watt smirk on his face. Elfman had to cover his face with his arm from the battering winds. Even the scarlet haired Erza was gaping with how strong the wind coming from the arena was. Chapati's wig came off again and he started struggling to catch his wig once more. Yajima sat with a small, unnoticeable, smirk on his face again.

Jenny was literally being blown away with how powerful such a technique was and wondered how anyone could have such power to cause such destruction. When the dust cleared it showed a unconscious Jura who was lightly bleeding from his head showing that even his all powerful defense was no match when compared to the blonde's one shot kill attack when used. Seeing Jura knocked out shocked everybody as they didn't think he would be beaten so quickly, even though it had been fifteen minutes, in his fight against the blonde man. **"And with that Fairy Tail Team B gains another ten points for their victory."** Chapati announced as the crowd cheered loudly.

* * *

End Mystogan (Jellal) vs Jura Ost

* * *

 **"And this concludes day one of the Grand Magic Games. I'm Chapati Lola and I will see you all again tomorrow."** Chapati announced to everyone. Naruto walked over to his team with a small grin of satisfaction on his face "SO was that entertaining or what?" he asked. "Dude that was amazing how were you able to do all that with no effort?" Max asked him. "It took practice kid... lot's and lots of practice." Naruto said to the man. With that Fairy Tail had gained a few hundred supporters and it wasn't even day two of the damned tournament. He really didn't like being a clone right now as he had to celebrate with the others when it was the original that should be celebrating.

* * *

12

* * *

Naruto had left the teams to their celebrations so he could go visit somebody, namely... the king. Walking into the throne room Naruto saw a knight dressed in armor kneeling before the king turn towards him as they finished their discussion about the next match up between Bacchus and a transformer. THe knight seeing Naruto narrowed his eyes "Ah Lord Naruto how may we be of service?" the knight asked. "Toma... what do you think you're doing?" Naruto said ignoring the knights question. "Although you may lead the Wizard Saint's Naruto-san that is still the king you are addressing so you might want to show proper etiquette to his majesty." the knight said.

Toma raised a hand to the knight showing him that it wasn't a big deal. He then turned to Naruto "I have no idea what you speak of Naruto, but whatever it is I'm sure we can work out a solution." Toma said. Naruto narrowed his eye's "Don't play coy with me boy I was there when you were but a child wanting to learn all you could from me in the ways of magic, now tell me what the hell do you think you are doing building the Eclipse Gate?" Naruto demanded getting surprised, which was a given, reactions from both Toma and his knight. The knight narrowed his eye's and drew his sword and quickly placed it against Naruto's neck and pressed it against his throat.

Toma quickly calmed his nerves as he didn't expect for the blond to figure out his plan to combat the dragon's. However with the knight pressing his sword to the most powerful man alive's' neck there might be a problem. Naruto turned to the knight and then of all things started to laugh "You think this mere piece of scrap can stop me?" Naruto questioned the knight. He then grabbed the blade and... bit into it and continued to eat it until he reached the sword's hilt. Arcadios dropped the sword's hilt in surprise as he didn't think that a person, or any human for that could eat a alloy that had been forged in a volcano that used lava to melt the metals used to forge with.

Arcadios looked down to the now useless sword before looking at the tall blonde in shock "H-how... how were you able to eat steel forged from the lava pits of Mount. Zonia?" he asked the man in complete shock. Naruto gave a shallow belch before he looked at Arcadios "Please that's nothing. Do you know the reason I am called the strongest man in the world?" he asked the man rhetorically while Arcadios shook his head no. Naruto smirked "I'll tell you... I am a triple element Dragon and God Slayer. I use Iron, White, and Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic... I can utilize Lightning, Sky, and Fire God Slayer Magic like you saw me do in the Grand Magic Games..." he said.

"I can also use True Heavenly Body Magic, Spacial Magic some of which are my own inventions, Clone Magic which is in fact my own creation, I can fight with all five of the basic elemental magics. I am a master of both Runes as well as Seals which means I am a Master Enchanter. I can utilize Speed Magic which means I am the fastest man in the world as well. I trained Makarov when he was but a teen on how to use his Giant Magic. I also trained Gildarts Clive in how to use his Crash Magic. I can also use the Amaterasu Formula spells all three-hundred and sixty of them. I can use Take-Over: Dragon Soul (1) and a few other transformation Magics." Naruto said to the knight.

"I am able to use Maker-Magic of all kinds, hell my wife invented three of the Maker-Magics types. I can use Demon Slayer Magic for multiple elements as well as Light Magic to counter the effects of Demon Slayer Magic. I can use Requip Magic of all kinds. I have the power to use Light Magic to its highest level along with the Black Arts that aren't forbidden to the world. Bullet Magic is all but rocket science to me so don't think I can use it. I taught a kid several decades ago the secret to Copy Magic and he is one of the most powerful men in the world now. I can also use all the legendary Fairy Tail spells out of which six are my own personal spells." he said in afterthought.

"Let's see what else can I use... Hmmm... Oh wait I can also use Chain Magic, Nullification Magic, Jutsu Shiki which is really what you would call Blockage Magic, I can use Storm Magic as well as Ice and Wood Magic. I can use Barrier Magic and Illusion Magic. I have the power to control demons through a spell my son created when he taught me his magic. I can also utilize what you would call a Unison Raid all on my own with all of the Elemental Magics that I know with several of them holding more than two elements. So tell me boy... Do you really think you can lie to me and then try and threaten me and not get away unscathed like you just did?" he asked with a low growl.

Before Arcadios, who was now shivering with a bit of fear, could answer Toma roared out to the man "Naruto that's enough. How did you come to know of the Eclipse Cannon we were building to combat the dragons?" Toma asked the man. Naruto looked to the short man "Please Toma spare me the questions. Do you really think that a gateway to the past can work as a cannon to wipe out a dragon horde?" Naruto responded to the king. "Actually we have all the plans ready for the upcoming battle." a new and feminine voice said causing the three men to turn only to find the princess named Hisui standing in the middle of the doorway to the throne room.

"Well did you also know that the Eclipse ran on the magic of dragons so that it could work properly?" Naruto questioned the young woman. This caused all of them to gain confused looks on their faces. Naruto groaned "Ok think of it like this bee's are attracted to flowers because of their pollen right. Well for dragon's it's pretty much the same except that they are attracted by immense pools of magical energy. When enough of it is brought together then it becomes like a beacon to them which draws them to you. The more energy you have the more that come, and right now I don't sense any dragons within a-thousand miles of this castle." he said.

"Seriously?" Arcadios said in disbelief as he didn't think the blonde could sense that far. Naruto nodded "Now tell me something... why would you go through the trouble of doing all this just to fight a swarm of dragon's?" he asked them. Hisui sighed "Well to be honest we are also going to use the Eclipse to go back in time and kill Zeref before he became immortal and changed Acnologia into the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse." she admitted. "And then you spell doom for us all." Naruto stated heatedly. "What do you mean by that?" Toma asked. "By changing the course of history you change certain events like if you kill Zeref you trap somebody in the past due to the fact that the Eclipse doesn't exist." he said.

"Also what if this horde of dragon's came for a different purpose. I have a contact that uses Fortune Telling Magic and she has said that Acnologia is going to be the one to attack the city at the end of the Grand Magic Games." Naruto said, although half of that may have been a lie, to the trio. "Acnologia!" Hisui exclaimed in shock, but wasn't that dragon basically invincible to all kinds of attacks no matter how powerful they may be. "Yeah the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse. Anyways if it indeed comes down to a all out war between us and the dragons as well as Acnologia leave him to me." Naruto said getting wide eye's from them.

"What do you mean leave him to you do you not know what that monster is capable of?" Arcadios demanded. "Actually yes I do. I myself fought the damned thing and ripped his arm off with ease. Hell one of my dragon forms is three times his size so I can easily take his head off if I chose to." Naruto said to the knight. "But do you think you can stand up to a horde of ten thousand dragons on your own?" Arcadios asked the blonde. "I think I can manage." Naruto said before he shook his head, "Anyways take me to the Eclipse Gate." he told the knight as he changed back to a voice that no longer showed he was in the mood to converse with them.

Toma nodded his head and snapped his fingers at Arcadios "Take us to the Eclipse Gate." he ordered the knight. Arcadios nodded his head and turned around and began walking. When they arrived to see the Eclipse Gate Naruto knew instantly where they were. He scratched the back of his head "Ok now I'm curious... How the hell did none of the competitors know this thing was underneath the stadium when they were fighting?" he asked the king. "It's because the stadium is twenty stories above you. Plenty of room to fight without having all of your magic drained from your body." Toma answered his subordinate with a small chuckle.

"Ok I'll take that actually makes sense. Now there is one thing I need to know now." Naruto said. "And what would that be?" Hisui asked the blonde. "How much energy do you have in this thing and how much more do you still need to pack into this thing before it's ready?" he asked them. "That's classified." Arcadios said to him. "And you forget I rank above you in the way of titles. I'm basically a second king to this country so tell me what I wanna know." Naruto stated. "It needs approximately ten times the amount of energy it currently holds due to the fact that the combating wizards don't release enough energy during their fights." Hisui answered him.

Naruto hummed to himself before it clicked... he could destroy the gate by overfilling it with power. "Well then if it's power that you need then I'd be happy to give you some." Naruto said. "Seriously this thing will drain you until you drop unconscious." Arcadios said. "Well then it's a good thing I'm a powerhouse. Now take it up to above the coverings... I'll fill it up at the top." he replied as he vanished in a vortex of lightning instead of his usual flame. Arcadios looked to the old king "Was he being serious?" he asked. Toma nodded his head "Completely. Now do as he said and bring it above ground so we can commence filling it up." he ordered the man.

Twenty minutes passed and Naruto finally saw the Eclipse emerge from its prison of stone and steel. He pointed top a spot away from the castle and they slowly dragged the immense thing to where he pointed. "Alright now that you are all here there is one last thing you guys need to do." he told them all. "And that would be what exactly?" Arcadios asked the man. "I need you all to get behind me lest you wanna get sent flying." he replied as the soldiers quickly hustled to follow their orders. Naruto cracked his knuckles followed by his neck as he prepared to destroy the one thing that should never have been invented in the first place.

* * *

Enter-Thor vs Destroyer Theme Song

* * *

When he was done Naruto got a serious look in his eyes "Let's get started..." he said to himself as his body started to glow with power. As Naruto released his power into the air the ground on which he stood to instantly cratered from the pressure of his magic. Clouds gathered in the sky and the nearby buildings crumbled to pieces. The lake the city was built next to churned causing large waves to crash against the shore. Still Naruto poured more of his power into the air causing a tornado to appear and land on the surface of the water which was soon followed by another and another and soon nearly twenty waterspouts had formed due to Naruto's raw power.

For all of those witnessing this they were doing their best just to make sure they didn't pass out from the pressure of Naruto's magic alone. They could see the effect Naruto's power had over the world and were once more surprised by his power. Naruto then clapped his hands together and roared out as he continued to free his energy _ **"RRRRRRRAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!"**_ the blonde yelled before a sea of energy came out of the blonde's body bringing them all down to their knees from his presence. In fact the whole world felt Naruto's power and buckled. It was as if someone had angered a god and now they were receiving his wrath.

The storms got larger to the point that lightning was striking the ground around them before the wind started to blow in a circular motion around them until a fully formed tornado was surrounding them. In fact if any of the soldiers, Arcadios, Toma or Hisui could see outside their spiralling prison they would have seen multiple buildings as well as a couple of the statues circling them confined withing their own twisters. Still the blonde continued to pour his power out of his body and into the world. He could literally feel the Eclipse trying to absorb all the energy within the air as well as from his body as it tried to fill itsef with the power given off by the blonde.

Everywhere within the city of Crocus all eyes were on the storm that had come out of nowhere. In the Sabertooth Guildhall Jiemma was for once silent as he looked at the storm as he looked at it with narrowed eye's. His daughter Minerva was trying her best not to either pee herself or faint as she was barely holding the urge to do both back. Sting and Rogue looked at the anomaly with wide eye's alongside their Exceed partners Lector and Frosch. Lector was shivering in fear as he looked up to his blond partner "W-what is causing all of this?" he asked shakily. "Yeah I'm scared." Frosch said in agreement as he hid behind Rogue.

Sting couldn't answer his friend, but somehow Rogue answered him, albit shakily "I-I don't know..." he answered quietly. Orga groaned as he tried to look up to the storm from his knees "W-what is causing this... it f-feels like a god has come down from the heavens to cast judgement or something." he groaned out. Meanwhile in the Lamia Scale lodge Jura along with his teammates Chelia, Lyon, Toby, and Yuuka they all were far enough not to be brought down to their knees but they could feel the power within the air. "What's causing this storm to appear? Has a God come down from the heavens or something?" Yuuka asked.

"THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE YUUKA! AND BESIDES WHAT GOD WOULD COME DOWN JUST TO CONJURE UP A STORM?" Toby asked in his usual scream. Jura however knew whose energy this was as he had felt and fought against the wielder firsthand. The bald man shook his head "In a way Yuuka is right. However this energy is familiar to me." the bald man said gaining their attention. Lyon looked to the Wizard Saint with a curious look on his face "What do you mean Jura?" he asked the bald man. "This power... the only reason I recognize it is because of the user of such immense power." Jura replied to the younger man.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN JURA?!" Toby exclaimed. "It means that the only reason this storm came out of nowhere is because it is being powered by the sheer power in the air alone... by Naruto-dono." he said causing their eye's to widen immensely. Hell they remembered the fight Jura had with the blond man, he had been beaten to the point Jura used up all of his magic trying to sheild himself from a single attack the blonde used during their... spar in the Grand Magic Games. Jura had barely survived the blonde's technique and even then he had several broken bones in his body from what he couldn't block.

"I-impossible... there is no possible way for a person to possess such raw power in their bodies they'd explode due to the immense energy in their containers." Lyon said in denial. Jura looked to the younger man "Believe me when I say this Lyon... not even I can hold a candle to the raw energy that the First Wizard Saint, a man that claims to be well into his hundreds at that, and say this is a normal thing." Jura stated as he gave out Naruto's possible age, which was surprising as they never knew the blonde was so old, and yet here was a man releasing the power akin to that of a dragon's... no a god's power that's what this was.

"So that's why he is called the God of Ishgar... to think that there would be someone that could hold such power..." Yuuka said quietly. "I'm scared." Chelia said in fright as the lightning started to get worse due to the fact more power was being poured into the air. In the Fairy Tail lodgings for the part goers they had all stopped when they felt the surge of raw power. Hell even Mavis who had came to join them in their celebrations stopped her fun. "W-what the hell is this power?" Gray asked he had never felt anything like this before in his life. "I-it's Uncle... he's releasing his power into the atmosphere for some reason." Makarov said stiffly.

"Yeah it's big brother alright... he must be trying to tire himself out so he can sleep." Mavis said. "What do mean by that?" Natsu asked the ghost curiously. "Big brother always had trouble sleeping when we were younger, well when he was younger I've been... dead for quite some time, so he would always release his power until he dropped unconscious. However this had the added side effect of increasing his Magic Power causing his container to increase in size every time he did it. One day he had released so much power that the king during our youth granted him the title of the First Wizard Saint. After that the next nine were chosen and have been in effect ever since." she answered.

However what she didn't know was that he was doing this for a completely different reason. Naruto poured more of his power out of his body causing the city itself to shake on its foundations making it seem almost as if a power earthquake had hit them. A pillar of raw magic rose from the blonde's body almost like a pillar of white energy as he fed the storm his magic. Rain suddenly began to fall from the sky hard causing the people to wince from the stinging sensations they felt from the water. The wind was howling causing the specters to cover their ears to block out the sound as best they could with how loud the wind was growing with each second.

Thunder roared across the sky as lightning continued to crash leaving craters wherever it struck. Naruto could feel that the Eclipse was already full, but yet it still somehow continued to absorb his power. How was this possible it should have exploded by now, and yet it was still taking in more power. So how... how could it keep absorbing more power from him without exploding... he needed for it to overload and then explode in order to destroy it. He was already releasing his full power which was literally affecting the world around him as if some type of cataclysm was raining don upon them so why wouldn't the damn gate explode like he wanted it to?

He could feel that he was starting to get a little low on power so he slowly drew in his power, as slowly as he could as to keep trying to make the gate explode from overloading, and the pillar of energy that surrounded him shrunk down. The storms slowly died down until one by one the lightning storms that had formed dwindled away. The tornado's were next to go which caused all the buildings, statues, and the multitude of tree's that were picked up to fall to the ground. Finally was the mega-twister that had formed around the small platoon, king and princess and knight as well as Naruto to slowly disperse leaving a clear nighttime sky which looked more radiant than ever before.

* * *

End-Thor vs Destroyer Theme Song

* * *

With all the energy in the air the Eclipse still continued to absorb the power left until it glowed brightly as it now started to look for the source. It found Naruto and started to drain him... however Naruto tried to reabsorb the power it tried to take causing the world around the two to shake. Naruto grunted as he felt the last remnants of his power get absorbed from his body causing him to collapse to his knees. Damn he was exhausted now... and the Eclipse was ready to do its purpose. Arcadios was astounded... never before had he seen raw power have this kind of effect on the world around him... amazing... just how did one contain such power...

Naruto was breathing hard due to the effect of releasing his power. The princess was looking at the glowing gate in awe "I-it's filled... H-he actually filled it to the point it was overfilled... Amazing..." she said. "It should have exploded with how much power I was filtering into it." Naruto said causing the young woman to look at him. "What do you mean Naruto-san?" she asked him. "The damned Eclipse gate you built runs off the power that is given to it from the magic of a Dragon, the power of a Celestial Wizard, and Black Magic at its most powerful source... so tell me... Why didn't it explode from all the power it absorbed from me?" he questioned her.

Hisui gulped, even when he was weak the blonde excluded a powerful aura showing he could still keep going. She didn't know how to answer that- "It was modified to absorb more than it could hold. The metal alloys we used were designed to allow the Eclipse to absorb more magic than it could hold. Thanks to you we can use the now fully powered Gate to do its purpose of destroying the dragon horde along with Acnologia." Arcadios said. "I already told you... Acnologia is going to be the one to attack you." Naruto told the knight. Why didn't he understand that the dragon horde was his army and were fighting for him during the Dragon King Festival.

"We have received intel that states that the ten thousand dragons come to kill us all- Arcadios started to say only for Naruto to interrupt him "THEY AREN'T COMING TO KILL YOU BECAUSE THE DRAGON ARMY IS GOING TO LEAD BY ME TO COMBAT THE ONE'S COMING FROM THE PAST DUMBASS!" Naruto roared. He sighed "Damn... I as hoping to keep that a secret as long as I could. Truth is the ten-thousand dragon's don't come from across the sea... they come through your precious Eclipse Gate. I myself am actually leading a army of _twenty_ - _thousand_ dragon's here right now to fight against the dragon's that come from the past as well as Acnologia." he admitted.

"What do you mean you're leading a dragon army from across the sea you're standing right in front of us." Arcadios stated. "Wrong... I'm a clone. The original me is leading a small army here in his dragon form to help combat the dragon's that come through the gate. The only reason I agreed to fill the damn thing was so that I could make it explode from overfilling it. Now I find out that you somehow modified one of Zeref's damn creations to where it could withstand even the full expulsion of my power. And now you've doomed us all." Naruto said angrily. "W-we didn't know that they were coming to fight for us... we were told they come from across the sea and annihilate us." Hisui said.

"Well your intel is wrong. I lead the army to fight against Acnologia. In fact they'll be here on the seventh when you open the gate. And that's a big if because I know you still plan to go back and kill Zeref. By doing so you release an army of ten-thousand dragons upon us and spell doom for us all. My wife Irene has been building this dragon army for the better part of four centuries and we have around three-hundred-thousand dragon's. By opening that gate you spell doom for all the non-dragon slayer wizards. The dragon's that come from across the sea want an alliance with us humans like they did once before four-hundred years ago." he told them.

"And now, with the Eclipse fully operational thanks to your dumbasses, we have a battle to fight when this is all over. Just be glad I had this army to begin with because right now there is nothing, and I do mean nothing, that can stop me from dispelling and making my original self from taking the army of dragon's back to their sanctuary where I can let you all fend for yourselves. The only reason I don't is because the guild I founded, my family is still here... be thankful that I don't." he growled as he vanished in a vortex of flame leaving them there to ponder his words. However Arcadios took action by having the army drag the gate back to its holding area...

The Games were still on after all...

* * *

 **"It's day two of the Grand Magic Games and things are heating up. The crowds in the stands are going nuts for today's competition! Joining us today for our guest speaker is mister Jason from the Sorcerer's Weekly Magazine!"** Chapati announced as the crowd roared loudly. **"Today's competition is a game called Chariot."** Chapati announced. **"Guilds choose your members to participate."** Yajima said. "Alright I'm all fired up!" Natsu said. "Alright here's how this is going to play out." Naruto said gaining both teams' attention. "We aren't going to be sending out any of the dragon slayers due to the fact they get motion sickness." Naruto said. "WHAT! BUT FIRST MASTER I NEED TO PROVE HOW STRONG I AM!" Natsu said to him.

"Yeah by puking your guts up... real strong." Gray said sarcastically. "WHAT WAS THAT YOU PERVERT?!" Natsu demanded. "ENOUGH!" Naruto yelled getting the two to separate quickly while muttering sorry to their Shodai. With a huff Naruto cleared his throat "As I was saying the ones to go will be me and Erza. Reason being is because I myself can control my motion sickness with my Sky God Healing Spell and Erza can use her fastest armor to move to the front." Naruto said to them. That was actually a sound idea, but they just couldn't keep relying on their Shodai to keep stepping in and taking over when they could do it themselves.

"But Shodai-sama we can't rely on you for everything, you need to take a break." Cana said. "I'll take a break when I'm dead now let's go Erza." Naruto said as he climbed on the wooden platform. What they didn't know was that this was his way to bond with his daughter, even though she really wasn't his, and have a bit of un at the same time. With everything said and done the two teams quickly made their ways to the stands and waited for the game to start. **"And the Chariot game starts... NOW!"** Chapati said as the platforms started to move, and with that all the guilds took off and started running. The only exception to this was the Sabertooth member Sting who just so happened to b a dragon slayer.

Naruto created a clone and jumped off its hands and over the other racers taking the lead. The blonde then smirked "Time to kick it up a notch **"Shin Tentai Mahō: Hiraishin** _(True Heavenly Body Magic: Flying Thunder God)"_ Naruto called out and his body glowed gold as he gained some serious speed and quickly broke the sound barrier with a resounding ***BOOM*** and was gone in a flash of yellow. **"Amazing to move so fast he broke the sound barrier."** Chapati announced as the crowd cheered loudly. **"COOOOL!"** Jason yelled into the microphone. "Guess I'll have to get a bit wild as well." Bacchus said as he raised his foot only to bring it down and destroy the platform he and several others stood on as well as three others.

 **"And look at this Sabertooth's Sting is in dead last."** Chapati announced as the camera focused on the blonde dragon slayer showing him in a groggy state. **"You know Sabertooth might have just lost due to putting him in. From what I know a dragon slayer has a weakness for things that move so it's safe to say that Sabertooth won't gain any points today from this event."** Yajima said as the runners got more wild in their racing. Erza had requipped into her Lightning Empress armor and had taken up a position behind Bacchus. Behind them was Twilight Ogre's Mattan Ginger who was using ice to skate on so she could keep up with the crowd.

Behind them was Blue Pegasus' Ichiya, who was running while screaming men all the time. Lamia Scale's Yuka and Risley from Mermaid Heel were following right behind the perfume user of Blue Pegasus. Yuuka moved in front of his fellow competitors and creates a shockwave to slow them down only for Risley to start running on the side of the chariots. **"And there it is folks Risley's Gravity Change Magic."** Chapati announced. **"Coool!"** Jason said in glee. **"So far nobody has yet to catch up with Fairy Tail's Team B Naruto Vermilion. Just look at him go."** Chapati announced as the Lacrima vision focused on the now normally running blonde.

Naruto looks at the Lacrima Vision hovering in front of him and gives a wink to it causing the crowd to cheer. "Let's see how you guy's like a bit of a setback." Naruto said before grinning. He then claps his hands together **"Ice-Make: Floor"** he called out freezing several of the chariots behind him. "There that ought to shake things up a bit." he said to himself. Hey nobody ever said some friendly competition never hurt... well except for the trade wars as that was probably the only exception. "Whoa did you see that he used your magic Gray!" Elfman exclaimed. "I know I saw it... but how was he able to copy my magic?" he asked.

"Oh please you think my uncle copied that pshhh give me a break he helped his wife create that spell and she in turn taught it to her student Ur who then taught it to you and your sibling student Lyon." Makarov said to the Ice-Make wizard. Naruto saw the finish line and hopped off and crossed it gaining the guild another ten points **"And once again Fairy Tail's Naruto Vermilion sweeps the competition under the rug and takes first place."** Chapati announced. A minute passed and the other racers had passed his ice floor causing Bacchus to take the lead where he was followed by Erza, Risley Law, Yuka Suzuki, Ichiya, and finally Mattan Ginger.

 **"Well there you have it folks Fairy Tail Team B keeps the lead with thirty point's followed by Blue Pegasus who has twenty points. Fairy Tail A has twenty as well, but they retain third place. Quatro Cerberus has fifteen points along with Lamia Scale. Mermaid Heel however has ten points while Twilight Ogre has one point. And finally Sabertooth has gained zero so they still have ten."** Chapati announced. Sting jumped off the moving platforms and gave a sigh. He had hoped that he wouldn't have had as much trouble as he usually did with his magic... apparently not... Now Jiemma was downright furious...

For the last two days that blonde haired fool of a Wizard Saint had been taking everything from him... his guilds fame... their support... and now their power... he wanted to kill him and by god he was going to do it... but maybe later when he was alone. Naruto seeing the look in the younger blonde dragon slayer's eye walks over to the teen. Sting seeing the man approach narrows his eye's "Oh so you've come to gloat or something?" he asked rhetorically. Naruto shakes his head "Nope... I just came to say that even though you didn't score I hope to see your guild get a few more points. After all whats a competition without a rivalry." Naruto stated.

"There is no rivalry between our guilds. The only reason that Fairy Tail has any points on the board is because of you. You are the First Wizard Saint a man that controls the king's army and leads nine of the most powerful people in the world and you can control what happens in these games. In fact when Raven Tail cheated you immediately disqualified them and replaced them with another guild altogether. As powerful as you may be you still have your weaknesses so don't come over here trying to play buddy buddy with me alright Fairy." Sting said to the older man. Naruto shrugged showing he didn't really care about what he was just told.

"And so what if I can do all of those things? Maybe I just came to say something that will oh I don't know open your eye's." Naruto said. "So basically you are going to be giving me a 'Life Lesson' now is that it?" Sting asked the older man as he made air quotes with his fingers. Naruto shrugs again "Call it what you will, but I prefer the term eye opener. I want you to know I don't care for these silly little games. I just want the guild I helped create get back what it lost. And if teaching a life lesson is a way to make it happen then so be it." Naruto said to Sting. "However there is one thing you truly need to know before I actually leave." Naruto said.

Sting ignored the comment about being a guild founder and only raised a eyebrow "Oh yeah and what do I exactly need to know?" Sting asked Naruto. "Respect your friends... and they shall respect you for without them you don't know what you have until it's gone." Naruto said, and with that said Naruto turned around and left. Sting scoffed "I don't need friends... because I only have one." and then he too left to join his teammates. He wouldn't know how hard those words would feel until it became a reality. Naruto walked into the stands and appeared next to his team. He seen the young teen that was meant to participate originally and he smiled.

"What do we got?" he asked Laxus as he came to the front. "Well Wendy just got back so we have both our original teams back. The battle portion of today's tournament has that Twilight Ogre chick going up against the dog guy from Lamia Scale." Laxus said as the two walked down onto the field for their fight. Naruto nodded as he watched the two... people square off. Toby continued to swipe at the young woman, but Mattan Ginger proved to be very flexible as she did the splits to avoid a swipe before she then rolled out of the way of another swipe from the dog man's poisonous nails. They were about evenly matched in terms of speed however.

Mattan Ginger swiped her hand and a sea of flames encompassed Toby. Toby cut through the flames with his nails showing that he had somehow encompassed his poisonous nails in the young woman's magic. She then proceeded to give another swipe of her burning tail seemingly freezing Toby in his tracks winning the match. **"And that does it ladies and gentlemen Mattan Ginger takes ten points for Twilight Ogre as she freezes her competition in its tracks."** Chapati announced. **"I think young Toby did an exceptional job during his match don't you agree?"** Yajima asked his fellow announcers. **"Cool!"** Jason yelled out.

 **"Next up... Oh boy we have a real doozy here. In a surprise twist we have a seven on one match."** Chapati announced causing the crowd to quickly silent. "Now who in their right mind would take on seven opponents?" Gray asked. "I know sounds real unmanly if you ask me." Elfman stated. **"In the seven versus one group from Quatro Cerberus we have Bacchus Groh, Sting Eucliffe, Lyon Vastia, Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki, Kagura Mikazuchi, Totomaru ,and Elfman Strauss vs... Naruto Vermilion. This was a special request by the king himself so all guilds whether they lose or win will automatically gain ten points apiece for their guilds."** Chapati announced as the crowd cheered.

Gray looked at Elfman "You just had to ask didn't you?" he asked the now sniffling Elfman. "I shouldn't have opened my mouth. This is so unmanly I have to fight the most powerful person our guild has ever seen now." Elfman cried. Naruto groaned as he fought the urge to slap his palm to his face. He just knew Toma would do something to get back at him and evidently pitting seven people against him was his idea... great. "Well we're screwed..." all of the fighters thought with the exception of a couple of them. Sure they had seen the blonde take on Jura, but he was using S-Class techniques which was why he had won... right?

With things now underway there was nothing the blonde could do except play the game, and with that Naruto jumped over the side rail and down into the arena, which by the way was still expanded since Naruto had not undone any of the modifications to it yet, and he walked to the center. "Naruto watched all of his competition walk out of the tunnels and into the arena where they stood separately. To be honest he didn't want to fight against Elfman due to the fact he was from Fairy Tail, but here he had no other option but to do it. He was still a bit low on power, but even so he had enough power to compete with six of his fellow Wizard Saints as one which was plenty to say the least. "Let the games begin..." he said.

* * *

13

* * *

 _Previously: " **Next up... Oh boy we have a real doozy here. In a surprise twist we have a seven on one match."** Chapati announced causing the crowd to quickly silent. "Now who in their right mind would take on seven opponents?" Gray asked. "I know sounds real unmanly if you ask me." Elfman stated. **"In the seven versus one group from Quatro Cerberus we have Bacchus Groh.**_ _ **From Sabertooth we have Sting Eucliffe. From Lamia Scale we have Lyon Vastia. From Blue Pegasus we have Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki. Mermaid Heels sends out Kagura Mikazuchi. Next we have Twilight Ogre's Totomaru, and finally from Fairy Tail Team A we have Elfman Strauss vs... Naruto Vermilion."** Chapati announced loudly._

 _ **This was a special request by the king himself so all guilds whether they lose or win will automatically gain ten points apiece for their guilds."** Yajima announced as the crowd cheered. __Gray looked at Elfman "You just had to ask didn't you?" he asked the now sniffling Elfman. "I shouldn't have opened my mouth. This is so unmanly I have to fight the most powerful person our guild has ever seen now." Elfman cried. Naruto groaned as he fought the urge to slap his palm to his face. He just knew Toma would do something to get back at him and evidently pitting seven people against him was his idea... great. "Well we're screwed..." all of the fighters thought with the exception of a couple of them._

 _Sure they had seen the blonde take on Jura, but he was using S-Class techniques which was why he had won... right?_ _With things now underway there was nothing the blonde could do except play the game, and with that Naruto jumped over the side rail and down into the arena, which by the way was still expanded since Naruto had not undone any of the modifications to it yet, and he walked to the center. "Naruto watched all of his competition walk out of the tunnels and into the arena where they stood separately. To be honest he didn't want to fight against Elfman due to the fact he was from Fairy Tail, but here he had no other option but to do it._

 _He was still a bit low on power, but even so he had enough power to compete with six of his fellow Wizard Saints in a one on one fight which was plenty to say the least. "Let the games begin..." he said._

* * *

Naruto stood in front of all his opponents with an emotionless facade, kinda like the young swordswoman, while he studied his opponents carefully. He eyed Bacchus. From what he could see, and smell, the man was a practitioner of the drunken boxing a very powerful type of martial arts that allows one to focus their magical power into their palms to deliver powerful blows. He then looked at Sting the younger blonde from the Sabertooth guild. From his smell alone he came to the conclusion that he used the same kind of magic that had given him his now elongated life... Dragon Slayer Magic... Time to see what the next generation was capable of from this teen.

He looked to Lyon. This was a user of Ice-Make magic. The very magic his wife had come up with, as well as a couple other Maker-Magics. He looked to the... troll... goblin... demon-thing from Bob's guild and then quickly moved on deciding to check on him later. He then looked to the young woman from Mermaid Heel and saw that she kept her sword strapped to her hip. Throughout the entire Tournament he had not once saw her draw the blade showing she was very proficient with it. He then moved on to the one named Totomaru. From his smell he could see he was a very talented Fire Wizard like Natsu was. And Elfman... he could smell the Take-Over Magic practically wavering off his body...

 **"Let the match start... NOW!"** Chapati announced. Kagura's hand went to her blade as she got into her ready stance. Bacchus gave a shallow laugh as he popped the cork on his gourd, and everyone else tensed up for the fight. Naruto however was... relaxed. "Ok so how do you guys wanna do this? I can take you all on one on one... or I can take you all on at the same time." Naruto said to them. "You are the most powerful man in the country to ask us if we would like to take you in single combat is like a single man to stop the tide. No we shall take you on at the same time." Kagura said as the others nodded in agreement.

The gong struck and Bacchus quickly downed his alcohol and charged Naruto. Naruto moved his head out of the way so fast that no one was able to see his movement. His hand was put together in the same style as Bacchus' hand and thrust forward, striking his chest with such force that everyone could feel and hear the impact. Bacchus coughed in pain, his eyes wide in shock and the man took several steps back while holding his chest before collapsing down to his knees. The whole stadium was stunned for what just happened. He downed one of Quatro Cerberus' strongest members... with a single strike...

"What did… you do?" he managed to say between coughs. "Don't worry, I didn't aim for your heart you'll live." Naruto said simply "Hikasho huh... the drunken boxing. Quite unorthodox, but very powerful in its own right. I've had my fair share of run ins' with drunken boxers throughout my life so I know your secrets, and the way you move." Naruto said to the man. He allowed for Bacchus to stand on his feet while he rubbed his chest. Bacchus looked at him and smirked "That was pretty wild of you man, but I promise it won't happen again." he told the blond man. "I'd like to see it happen." Naruto replied.

He then ducked under a swing from Kagura's attempt at a sneak attack and kicked her away while his hand glowed **"Tetsuryūken** _(Iron Dragon's' Sword)"_ Naruto called out. A sword similar to the one he created in his fight against Jura appeared. The sword was a slim and straight double-edged blade. The sword also has an upward-curved bladed prong near the tip of one side of the blade and another one near the base of the blade's other side. **"Look at that he can use Dragon Slayer Magic as well."** Chapati pointed out as he had forgotten about it when the blonde had faced Jura in their near fallout battle that shook the entire arena.

Sting was surprised as he didn't think that the man was capable of using the magic, but color him surprised. Naruto turned to face Kagura "So why the dark emotions?" he questioned her. Instead of answering Kagura raised her sword and brought it down in a powerful swing. Naruto however only raised his hand and caught the undrawn sword between his index and middle fingers. However in a surprising revelation, a cut suddenly appeared on the left shoulder of Naruto's Wizard Saint jacket surprising everyone that was watching. Naruto didn't care as he felt the wound heal in a matter of seconds leaving no sign of a scar. Naruto threw the sword down where it stuck out of the ground.

"S-She just…" Gray spluttered in pure shock. "Did she just… cut him? What the hell?!" Makarov exclaimed. "He allowed for her to cut him." Mavis said. "What you mean Lady Mavis?" Gray asked. "He allowed for her to get close so he could talk to her. As you have all seen she relies heavily on her blade, but Big brother has always been one to see the darkness in one's heart..." Mavis said as they nodded in understanding. However, unlike what everyone was thinking, Kagura was having a different opinion about what just happened "Why didn't you dodge?" Kagura asked, hardening her glare.

Naruto tightened the grip he had around around her sword and then pushed her back. She slid to a stop as she looked up, a little surprise to see that he was smiling at her. "I like your eyes." Naruto said, surprised everyone including Mavis who was watching among the crowd. "You remind me of a man I once knew and called friend." he told Kagura who decided to ignore it, as she charged Naruto again and began initiating several fast strikes at him. Naruto dodged and blocked most of the attacks with the back of his hand as he kept watching on her sword, this time, even with her style of swordsmanship, she couldn't land a blow on him.

Naruto suddenly jumped and kicked Kagura, who managed to block it with her sword but got knocked back several feet. "Your friend?" Kagura asked as she stood straight up. "Well more along the lines of brother in law. However he betrayed me and earned my ire. You see my friends and I were traveling to escape a dark guild when we ran into him. We learned how to become stronger thanks to him, and my sister fell in love with the man. Several years later she had a son with him... and he killed her leaving me to raise my nephew as my own." he revealed shocking everyone including Makarov as he didn't know Mavis was a mother. Hell she still talked like a virgin.

Kagura shook her head clearing her mind as she charged forward. Naruto leaned out of the way of the young woman's strike seemingly unharmed. "Not bad. You're pretty good with that blade of yours." Naruto smiled and dodged again, pushing her sword out of the way before it could connect with his head again. "Shut up!" Kagura roared at the blonde man. "Alright then have it your way." Naruto said as he picked up the sword he had created with his magic. "I'll have you know I am a master swordsman and took many a battle with but a single sword in my favor." he told Kagura who growled at Naruto for ignoring her.

"You ready?" he asked her. "I am always ready." Kagura said before she narrowed her eyes, "And don't hold back against me just because I'm a woman." she said as she brought her sword up cautiously before saying, "I hate being looked down on." while Naruto pulling his sword up to a ready position to fight the young woman. "I see, very well then..."Naruto said. With that the man took a strong leap toward Kagura cratering the ground with ease, his sword brought back. Their blades clashed and Kagura grit her teeth as she felt herself being pushed back by the man's monstrous strength.

She was the first to disengage their sword lock, but once again faster than her Naruto made his attack. The blond came in fast and furious, with powerful strikes that made Kagura feel pain well up in her hands from just by blocking the blonde man's strikes. She quickly came up with a strategy to counter Naruto's strength and with no doubt amazing swordsmanship, she moved out of the man's sight, using her smaller frame as her advantage. As the first attack missed the girl, Naruto came back in with a powerful slash from the blade in his right hand but with her own skill, Kagura managed to avoid the attack by taking a step backwards.

She also avoided the follow up thrust from the blade by sidestepping and using her katana to push his attack wide. "Heh, you were right, I shouldn't hold back!" Naruto said with a smirk. "Tch, I told you don't look down on me!" Kagura shouted, putting all of her strength into her arms and upper body, then brushed his sword aside, as she then spun around and kicked him in the gut that sent him back, forcing him to nearly drop his sword. "I'm all fired up." Naruto said as he threw the sword up into the air above her. Instantly Naruto appeared in mid air and caught the sword, using both hands to hold it and came down with a cleave.

Kagura had no choice but to raise her sword and used both hand to block. The sword came down to her harder than she expected, as she felt the ground underneath her feet cracked and the sand was blown away by the shockwave created by the impact. Through gritting teeth she managed to push him back, but Naruto immediately leaped forward with his sword pointing forward. The Mermaid pushed herself back, dodging his sword at the last moment as she leaped to the sky. Then faster than anything they could see, Naruto brought his index and middle fingers up to his mouth and in a surprising move began to breathe three different elements.

The mixture of Fire, Water, and Lightning quickly soared towards Kagura with impressive speeds. The moment Kagura's feet touched the floor Naruto slammed his foot on the ground and the earth all around her rose, creating three walls, one behind her, and one on either side of the woman, trapping her in the way of the coming impossible technique. She looked up, the only exit besides down, but unfortunately she didn't know any earth magic like Jura did so that wasn't an option. Kagura immediately knew that dodging wasn't an option, but instead of evading, she made a strong slash of her undrawn sword, probably the strongest she had ever made the split the elemental stream in two.

Naruto shot out and ran toward Kagura. However, before he could make anywhere near her a large Magic circle then appeared above them, Naruto's eye widened, as he gritted his teeth. "Wh..what the hell is this? I feel like I'm...so heavy!" he said as he then dropped to a knee. **"Uh oh it looks like Fairy Tail's top dog has finally met his match. What will happen next?"** Chapati announced. "That's Kagura for you." Risley said as she nodded her head, figuring it was over. "It's no use, you can't get free as long as the gravity holds you down blondy." Kagura said as she closed her eyes and approached him.

"You're indeed very strong, but this fight is over." she told Naruto. She stood above him and raised her sword "You are indeed a good fighter, but I have-" but before she could finish her statement, Naruto suddenly shot up to his feet. "Fooled ya." he said and thrust his elbow into her gut, making Kagura cough in pain before she was grabbed by the collar and flung over his shoulder. She was thrown across the field until Kagura stabbed Archenemy down to the ground, stopping herself from going anywhere further. "H-how…" Kagura managed to say, trying to push the pain away.

"A slight increase in gravity isn't going to hold me down, you know." Naruto said and to prove his point, he began to jump around like a jumping bean to emphasize his point. "You know I wouldn't be able to hold the title as the strongest man in the world if I couldn't withstand a bit of weight. I myself created that very same spell and perfected it to the point that Not even the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse Acnologia could stay in the air." he said. Kagura finally showed a emotion... shock... "Y-you fought Acnologia?" she asked him as she stood up on her own two feet.

"Fought him, little girl I ripped his arm off and then sent him packing with ease. Just ask anybody that went to Tenrou Island seven years ago and they'll tell you how it went. Of course I could've easily killed Acnologia if I wasn't goofing off, but say la vie." Naruto said with a chuckle. Kagura lowered her head in defeat. Naruto nodd his head and leaned out of the way of a punch that came from Sting the White Dragon Slayer of the Sabertooth guild. "And it looks like we have our thrid competitor." Naruto stated. Sting looked at Naruto with narrowed eyes "So what you fought Acnologia and tore his arm off... big deal." Sting said to Naruto.

"I however triumph over you in that regard for I have actually slain a dragon." Sting said. "Let me guess dear daddy wanted you to finish your training as a dragon slayer and ordered you to end his life right?" Naruto guessed as Sting roared at him. "Don't even think for a second that Weisslogia didn't want me to be the best!" Sting yelled as he covered his hands in his magic. Naruto himself covered his hand in the exact same magic as Sting and their fists' clashed where Sting was sent sprawling. He looked at Naruto with wide eyes "H-how... how do you know White Dragon Slayer Magic?" he demanded.

"Psshh you think that just because I use Iron Dragon Slayer Magic that I don't know other's please give me a break. I am able to use three different elements for my dragon slayer magic. The first you saw me use against Jura, and I was about to use the one you know so well in the fight, but unfortunately he collapsed unconscious and ended our brief spar against one another so quickly that I didn't have the chance, which is why I also sneezed. The final one however... is something your friend should recognize all too easily... **"Hakuei** **ryū no Go Ken** _(White Shadow Dragon Hard Fist)"_ Naruto yelled as he combined his two magics into one and struck.

Sting flashed out of the way as Naruto's fist came into contact with the ground. From the place Naruto punched, cracks started appearing and spreading all over around the fighting area before becoming gigantic craters, shaking the entire Domus Flau with the force of a small earthquake much to the shock and awe of everyone. Sting gulped and thanked his lucky stars that he wasn't hit by the man's strike... however there was one thing he had heard that made him feel uneasy... "Y-you said... White... Shadow... that means... you know Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic as well..." Sting said as Naruto nodded his head yes.

"Yep, and I can combine the three different elements for different effects. For instance I can combine my White and Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic for the effect of being intangible. My combo of Shadow and Iron Dragon Slayer Magic gives me a tremendous boost in strength. And the combination of White and Iron Dragon Slayer Magic allows me to completely purify an enemy's soul. And last but certainly not the least I can combine all three elements to do whatever I want for the effect of becoming what would be known as a _true_ dragon slayer. Which means I used that very magic to rip Acnologia's arm off his body... savvy." Naruto said.

Sting smirked "Well show me what you got." he told Naruto. Up in the stands Rogue was honestly intrigued to see somebody else use his magic as well as Sting's own magic. However he would just have to see how good this man was at using it. Naruto however looked to the group "I thought you were all going to take me on at the same time... why is it that I am doing single combat?" he questioned. "We're trying to gage your skills to see if you truly deserve your title young man." the troll said. "And from what we've seen so far you don't have a single weakness that we can exploit." Totomaru said.

"Well then why don't you all just charge at me with the intent to kill and I'll let you find out just what my limits are." Naruto declared, and with that they all did as they were told. Totomaru conjured up some blue flames and sent them towards Naruto in a wave of blue fire **"Freeze Flame"** Totomaru called out. Naruto opened his mouth to eat these... cold flames, however Sting seeing an opportunity drew his head back **"Haku** **ryū no Hoko** _(White Dragon's Roar)"_ the teen yelled as he released his breath attack at Naruto. Naruto scoffed at this. Did they really forget that he used both flame magic and White Dragon Slayer Magic?

Elfman came charging in from behind using his Beast Soul: Lizardman and swiped at Naruto forcing him to block as the combined element of blue fire and White Dragon Slayer magic came closer. "Man oh man to think I would have to use this parfume of mine so soon." Ichiya said as a deep green odor suddenly filtered into the arena. Suddenly the combined elements along with Elfman's transformation faded into dust. Naruto covered his nose and waved his hand **"Vanish"** he called out making the disgusting odor quickly fade away. Thank god for nullification magic otherwise he would have had to bear the brunt of that horrible stench.

Naruto then lifted his hand and pointed it at Ichiya "Yeah and I want your weird ass outta here **"Raientenjin no Baku** _(Lightning Fire Sky God's Explosion)"_ Naruto declared as he sent the twister of elements at Ichiya sending him flying into the wall knocking him out cold. Lyon seeing that he could use a variant of Chelia's Sky God Slayer Magic clasped his hands together and scowled at Naruto "I cannot allow you to ruin such a magic by combining it with such ruthless abilities **"Ice-Make Combo: Dragon, Eagle, Snow Tiger, Ape, Panther, Giant"** Lyon called out as each of the creatures he had named appeared in flashes of cold ice and snow.

Naruto nodded his head as he was impressed by the boy's skill in Ice-Make Magic... However he didn't have the true experience of a Maker-Wizard should have for his age. With that in mind Naruto clasped his hands in the same way shocking Lyon, who had the unfortunate thing of not being able to see that Naruto could use Ice-Make as he was in the bathroom, "So we are to test our ability in Maker Magic are we very well **"Lava-Make: Hydra"** Naruto called out as in a surprising move a actual hydra complete with multiple heads made out of pure molten rock rose from the ground and roared at the ice animals as it charged into their ranks. **"Look at that somehow he has created a monster from lava."** Chapati stated.

The animals, plus the giant, began to fight with Lyon who was trying to overcome the monstrous hydra made of lava to the best of his ability. Naruto ducked under a wave of fire and breathed out a stream of water at Totomaru who in turn blocked it with his own wall of fire. Naruto then drew his head back and released a wave of lightning from his mouth where it quickly shaped itself into a dragon **"Raging Dragon"** Naruto called out as the dragon charged Totomaru with a loud roar that shook the arena. While that happened Naruto also had to dodge strikes from Bacchus who had finally recovered from Naruto's strike, which had hurt like crazy, and was trying to overwhelm the blonde.

Now this was what he had been waiting on, for them to gain their bearings and then strike. **"Look at this it seems that they have all found the will to overcome the fact that Mr. Vermilion is a regular man rather than a powerful man."** Chapati announced. **"Well of course it was bound to happen sooner or later."** Yajima said. Naruto had shifted into his iron scales and was taking the full brunt of Bacchus' strikes. Naruto lashed out and knocked Bacchus back a few feet only to lean forward to dodge a strike from Kagura. Naruto then lifted his hand and stopped a kick from Sting who had covered his foot in his magic.

Naruto then headbutted Bacchus who had come in for a close encounter and knocked the man several meters back with a large lump on his forehead. Naruto then blocked a swipe from Elfman's **Beast Soul: The Beast** which was his most powerful form. Naruto kicked Elfman in the chin sending him sprawling where he quickly got up. Totomaru dodged out of the way of the lightning dragon and with another wave of his arm he created a wave of rainbow flames. However the dragon was unfazed by the flames. Lyon himself wasn't having the grandest of times as the ice beasts' he had made were constantly being melted by the Hydra that his opponent had conjured up.

 **"Ice-Make: Ice Hydra"** he called out as the lava hydra finished melting his last animal. If he was going to lose then he was taking this monster with him. To be honest he hadn't been pushed like this since he fought the Oracion Seis seven years ago with the Light Alliance. However it seemed that not even the Lava Hydra's mortal weakness was enough to stop it as the lava was constantly churning to keep itself alive by constantly reheating it's core and then returning the heated rock back to the surface so it could remelt the outer layer of cooler rock. Lyon was spending a great deal of his magic to fight the lava monster and he could tell he would succumb to exhaustion soon.

Naruto dodged a swing from Kagura and then lashed out striking Sting in the face with a punch laced with Fire God Slayer Magic sending the teen sprawling. "Ow... that hurt... a lot..." he groaned as he pushed himself to his feet and charged once again. Naruto used his forearm to block a swing from Kagura's sword and then kicked the young woman in the stomach which sent her rolling away. Naruto then flicked his wrist causing a chain made of black iron to rise from the ground where they quickly wrapped around Elfman's body **"Tetsuei** **ryū no Kongo Fuso** _(Iron Shadow Dragon's Adamantine Chains)"_ Naruto called out as the chains locked themselves together.

With Elfman currently trapped, Bacchus, and Ichiya unconscious and Lyon and Totomaru fighting their own battles he only had to worry about Sting and Kagura. **"Look at this somehow Naruto Vermilion has separated and completely decimated the competition."** Chapati announced as the crowd cheered at how the fight was going. **"Well it certainly wasn't unperceived, but it wasn't like it was going to happen."** Yajima stated. Naruto blocked Kagura and Sting both with his hands. Inhaling he then spits out a thick cloud of ash **"Enjin no Haijingakure** _(Fire God's Hiding in the Ash and Dust)"_ Naruto called out as the ash ignited.

When the ash cloud dispersed it showed a burned Kagura and Sting while Naruto's own clothes were scorched as well while he however was unharmed... Sting collapsed to his knees breathing heavily as he was now low on magic. Kagura herself was leaning on her sword trying to stay standing. Naruto stood defiant while relatively unmoved with his amount of magic. Yes he was still a clone with less magic than his creator, but he still had a considerable amount of magic left to use in a fight. Naruto looked at the two teens and smirked "Let's dance." he said and with that they charged.

Kagura proved to be a very powerful swordsman when she started swinging for blind spots. However Naruto had other plans and activated his **"Hakutetsuei** **ryū no Uroko** _(White Iron Shadow Dragon's Scales)"_ with a yell. The iron was smooth white metal that had been surrounded by thick dark shadows that were black as lacor that one couldn't see through them. Naruto raised a hand and with ease blocked Kagura's swing as he used a single finger while he also brought his other hand up and blocked a swing from Sting. To be honest Naruto had only wanted to show them how pointless it was to attack him when he was like this... so with that in mind...

Naruto jumped back and drew his head back. Sting seeing how the man was moving mimicked him. **"Haku** **ryū no Hoko** **/Hakutetsuei** **ryū no Hoko** _(White/White Iron Shadow Dragon's Roar)"_ the two dragon slayer yelled. After gathering Magic Power in his mouth, Naruto then shapes it into a powerful tornado which he subsequently emits and sends towards his foes. However Naruto's breath attack was far larger than Stings as it literally swallowed the white tornado that Sting released to try and block Naruto's attack. Sting and Kagura were swept away by the immense power of the roar as the magic drilled through the wall of the arena and continued on to drill through a statue and then a mountain.

 **"It's obvious why Naruto is the leader of the Wizard Saint's because he literally tore the competition apart!"** Chapati announced as the crowd cheered. Lyon then fell to the ground in exhaustion as he was now out of magic. Totomaru had been struck by the lightning dragon that Naruto had conjured up and Elfman couldn't break the chains that had bound him. **"And once again Naruto Vermilion for the win."** Yajima stated as the crowd cheered even more. **"COOL!"** Jason shouted as he could no longer contain his excitement. **"However I will state this once again. All teams, even if they lost, will still gain ten points so everybody wins."** Chapati announced.

Naruto waved to the crowd and the stadium shook with the cheers of excitement. With another wave Elfman was freed from the chains that Naruto used to bind him with. Elfman looked to his Shodai and gave him a thumbs up "You're a real man Naruto-sama and don't you forget it." he told the blond who had deactivated his scales. Naruto gave the manly man a nod and helped the medics load the injured onto the gurneys. Those that weren't injured badly which were Elfman, Totomaru, Sting, Kagura and Lyon went back up to the stands to watch the one on one matches. However it seems as if Toma had other plans **"And that concludes day two of the Grand Magic Games."** Chapati announced.

Naruto groaned. He did all that... for nothing only for that to be all the fighting for the second day... what the fuck man. Later that evening Naruto was sitting on top of the lodge strumming his guitar listening to the sounds of the world around him. Suddenly a scent entered his noses range. Looking down Naruto could see that the young white haired woman from Sabertooth was walking towards their guild with a upset look on her face. He didn't know why, but he felt compelled to help her. Setting his guitar down Naruto went inside and then to the door opening it just as the young woman was about to knock on the door.

"What are you doing here Yukino-san? Is something wrong?" the blond asked her. "M-may I come inside?" she asked the Wizard Saint. Naruto stepped aside and motioned for her to enter "Yes, yes please by all means come inside out of the weather." Naruto said to the young woman. Yukino bowed to the group "Thanks for having me." she said to the group. "Ah don't mention it. That's what we do." he told her. "So what brings you here Yukino-san?" Wendy asked her. "I have business to attend with Naruto-sama." she answered Wendy quietly. This confused all of them including Naruto as he didn't remember asking to talk to her.

"Business... with me... I don't remember ever needing to speak with you." Naruto said confused as he had never had the time to speak with the woman. Yes" Yukino nodded her head "I have important business with you, Naruto-sama." she said looking at him. "Well what is it you need?" he asked her. "What is Saber trying to pull this time?" Natsu asked with a growl, making Yukino look at him nervously. Naruto then appeared beside him and put a hand on the top of his head and pushed it down "Hey." the pinkette exclaimed. "Not now Natsu." Naruto told the dragon slayer before he looked back at Yukino.

"Sorry, Natsu has made a vow to defeat Sabertooth so I hope that you can forgive him." Naruto chuckled. "Not all of us are like him, though Naruto-sama. Why don't we at least listen to what she has to say?" Lisanna said while Wendy nodded her head in agreement. "Thank you, Naruto-sama." Yukino nodded her head gratefully at him. "No need for the honorific suffix Yukino-chan." Naruto said as he shook his head with a small smile as Yukino turned her attention back to him. "This maybe a rather bold request but…" Yukino said, pulling something from her pocket and putting it on the table between them.

She then took her hand back and revealed her two Golden Keys much to Lucy's surprise as she didn't think that another Celestial Wizard had entered the games. "The key of the paired fish Pisces, the key of the heavenly scale Libra, and the black key of the Snake Charmer Ophiuchus rival of the white key Ancalagon the Emerald Dragon." she continued. "I'd like you to take the three of these, Naruto-sama." she said to him. Naruto shook his head "Why... I'm no celestial wizard, yes I know how to use Stellar Keys but I hardly ever use it. Hell if you want to give them to someone give them to her." he told the woman while pointing at Lucy.

Everyone, especially Lucy, looked shocked by her request, but she then looked at the blond man in surprise like everyone else. Yukino looked at Lucy and held the keys out gently, but a small shake in her hand was noticeable. "That's…impossible," Lucy replied, looking at Yukino. "I can't take them." she told her fellow summoner. "I have no choice..." Yukino said. "My time as a wizard is over. I am horrible when it comes to solo missions and my spirits need a summoner." she said to the blonde. "Well the games aren't over yet." Laxus said. "Yeah we still have three more days left until they're done." Natsu agreed with him.

"My Games have ended," Yukino replied. "Minerva-sama will probably be added in my place. With this, the 'Strongest Five' that changed Sabertooth have been gathered." she told them. Naruto narrowed his eye's. He had a feeling of what Jiemma was up to, but he didn't like how it came. "So then…" Happy said, remembering what Max said about the Strongest Five, the ones who Sabertooth's master gathered a few years ago. Very strange but very capable mages. They were Rufus, Orga, Sabertooths Twin Dragons Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney, and Jiemma's daughter Minerva.

"You weren't part of them, huh…" Carla ended. "No I was just a substitute for Minerva-sama, who was in a middle of a job." Yukino explained, gripping her hands tightly as she tried to control her tears. "There is one thing I don't understand." Laxus said gaining everyone's attention. "Oh yeah and what is that?" Natsu asked. "Throughout the entire competition not once have I seen you compete. So what's with this sudden attitude change. I know you are scared of us, but we haven't done anything to warrant this kind of reaction to seeing us face to face." Laxus said. He did bring up several excellent points by pointing that out.

"It's precisely for that reason. I was always meant to be a stand in for Minerva-sama until she got back... However throughout the games Naruto-sama has constantly kept the lead for a guild that was called, is called, the weakest guild in Fiore. Now he's out for blood... to be specific... your's Naruto-sama." Yukino said. Naruto snorted "Let him come for me, and I shall show him the very reason why I have earned my title as the strongest man in the world." Naruto said to the young woman. "Wait let's get back on track. Why do you want to get rid of your spirits?" Wendy asked, looking confused. She didn't understand something.

"These Spirits are precious to you, aren't they?" she asked her. "Precisely for that reason…" Yukino replied. "These Spirits will be happier, as well as me, if they're entrusted to Naruto-sama or Lucy-sama." she said as her eyes saddened for a moment. "That is quite the request child, but why do you want either me or Lucy-san to have these spirits?" Naruto asked her. "I just want them to be happy." Yukino said to him. "Besides from what I can see on Lucy-sama, ten of the twelve have been gathered by her on her own. With her having Pisces and Libra they would have finally been gathered as one once more." she stated calmly.

"And the Gateway that changes the world will open." Naruto ended the statement. "You know about that legend too, Naruto-sama?" Yukino looked at him in surprise. "Yeah." he said and shrugged his shoulders when the Fairy Tail's mages turned their head to look at him. "I see…" Yukino nodded her head before lowering it "The Gateway that changes the world? What does that mean?" she asked while Yukino shrugged her own shoulders at the blonde celestial wizard. "Like I said, it's just an old legend..." Yukino said.

She then paused for a second before continuing, "I don't know if you understand the meaning of it, either. You might have noticed this already…but the number of Celestial Spirit mages has decreased over the past years. Even one mage from our guild lost his magic. There was that Zentopia incident some time ago, as well. We might be the only two Celestial Spirit mages left now." she said then smiled at Lucy. "You are one that loves and is loved by the Spirits. You should carry the Twelve Keys and walk together with these Spirits," Yukino finished, looking at both Naruto and Lucy. Naruto shook his head no showing he wasn't going to take them.

"Sorry," Lucy said, surprising Yukino. "But I, no we, can't accept them." Lucy said as she gave the shocked Yukino a smile. "Celestial Spirit Magic is a magic of bonds and trust," she explained. "There's no way that owners can be switched so easily." she told Yukino. "This wasn't… an easy solution come by." Yukino said, exhaling the breath. "Eh?" Lucy asked, looking at Yukino, who stood up. "I figured you would say that," Yukino explained, smiling at them. "When the time comes…the Twelve Keys will naturally be reunited again." she told the two. Lucy smiled at her. "It'd be nice if we could meet again." Yukino said as she bid them farewell and left.

Yukino pulled her bag and walked in the streets, wondering where to go next. Though before she could come up with a place to go, she heard a voice. "Hey." It was right behind her "Wait a second." a voice called out to her. Yukino turned around and saw Naruto walking towards her with a small smile on his face, his hands in his pocket "Yo!" Naruto said with a wave. "Naruto-sama?" she said, shock to see him here "What are you doing out here?" Yukino asked him. "Just wants to make sure that you can get to your place." Naruto said as he smiled at her. "I can't let a lady like you alone in the middle of the night like this." he said.

What it was only his natural instincts, alright? He walked Zera, Irene and several other women home throughout the years, even when he wasn't very familiar with where to go to begin with. While it might be not his business, he couldn't let a girl like Yukino alone in the dark like that. "You went to all that trouble of chasing after me just for that…" she asked, her voice trembling. "It's because you looked so gloomy," Naruto replied, "I thought, that maybe I'd made you feel bad because you might have been hurt or something." he said to the young beauty.

"No…" she said, trembling. "I'm sorry." He was about to say something but stopped dead when Yukino started crying. "Hey… what's wrong?" Naruto asked with a soft and comforting tone, approaching her. "I…I can't take it…anymore…" she cried as she feel on her knees, crying into her hands. "I…the only people who ever treated me like this was my sister…" she cried as Naruto just stood there, listening to the girl as she pouring her heart out. "I…a-always looked up to Sabertooth." Yukino continued, still crying. "Last year, I finally got in, but…now I'm…not allowed to go back anymore…" she said with heavy tears coming down her cheeks.

"Huh?" Naruto asked, feeling confused. "Ever since you came and started to show the world that Sabertooth wasn't the best Jiemma-sama has been getting ruder and ruder with everyone. Today with your victory over Sting-sama he snapped." Yukino cried as her makeup smeared across her face. "What happened?" Naruto asked her softly. "I was kicked out of the guild. forced to be naked in front of a lot of people… and I had erase my guild stamp with my own hands."she cried and Naruto's expression changed from confusion to shock, his eyes widened slightly.

"It was so bitter and humiliating…" Yukino cried. "My self-respect and memories of the guild was completely destroyed…and despite all that, I have no place to return to…" Yukino cried harder after that. "If… if only… I can be just as… strong as y-you are… Naruto-sama." She looked at him with tearful eyes. "The moment I saw you a-at that… Hidden game… I felt more courage within me, when I seen you defeat Rufus-sama… who, is very strong… It makes me feel like I can accomplish something if I try my best… It makes me feel like I am worth something… I'm so ashamed… of myself… to feel such a way." she cried to herself.

Naruto didn't know what to say... What could he say... Those words… this girl… she was just like a woman he know,'s loves and cares about... Irene... Belserion. Yes…" Yukino said, trying to wipe the tears from his eyes. "I'm sorry…I…just…" but she widened her eyes in surprise when Naruto suddenly kneeled down in front of her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, hugging her to his chest comfortingly. "Don't cry… there is nothing for you to feel ashamed about Yukino" Naruto said with a soft tone before it hardened. For the first time in a very long time, he felt angry... and nobody liked the angry Naruto for he was an unstoppable force.

Not even his most powerful friends could stop him when he was angry. He had turned whole continents into rubble if he were ever angry at someone... and it took a lot to get him angry. However if you wanted to make him angry fast... break a woman's heart and then the God of Ishgar became a God of Destruction... an unstoppable force of nature that not even Acnologia could avoid if he tried his hardest... not even an army of ten-thousand wizards could stand up to the full power of his anger and live to tell the tale. He truly was destruction incarnate if he was angered.

"If anything, Sabertooth should be the one who felt ashamed about what they did." Naruto said confusing her. "Huh?" she asked Naruto confused by his words. He didn't reply as he began walking... to Sabertooth. He was going to make them pay for what they did to the poor lass and he wouldn't stop until they were paste on the side of the cobblestone street, and nobody was going to stop him from extracting Yukino's pound of flesh from the bastards. Not even Toma was going to stop him from tearing Sabertooth's Master a new ass as well as the rest of the guild that thought they were above it all, they would pay in blood...

* * *

14

* * *

 _Previously: "It was so bitter and humiliating…" Yukino cried. "My self-respect and memories of the guild was completely destroyed…and despite all that, I have no place to return to…" Yukino cried harder after that. "If… if only… I can be just as… strong as y-you are… Naruto-sama." She looked at him with tearful eyes. "The moment I saw you a-at that… Hidden game… I felt more courage within me, when I seen you defeat Rufus-sama… who, is very strong… It makes me feel like I can accomplish something if I try my best… It makes me feel like I am worth something… I'm so ashamed… of myself… to feel such a way." she cried to herself._

 _Naruto didn't know what to say... What could he say... Those words… this girl… she was just like a woman he know,'s loves and cares about... Irene... Belserion. Yes…" Yukino said, trying to wipe the tears from his eyes. "I'm sorry…I…just…" but she widened her eyes in surprise when Naruto suddenly kneeled down in front of her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, hugging her to his chest comfortingly. "Don't cry… there is nothing for you to feel ashamed about Yukino" Naruto said with a soft tone before it hardened. For the first time in a very long time, he felt angry... and nobody liked the angry Naruto for he was an unstoppable force._

 _Not even his most powerful friends could stop him when he was angry. He had turned whole continents into rubble if he were ever angry at someone... and it took a lot to get him angry. However if you wanted to make him angry fast... break a woman's heart and then the God of Ishgar became a God of Destruction... an unstoppable force of nature that not even Acnologia could avoid if he tried his hardest... not even an army of ten-thousand wizards could stand up to the full power of his anger and live to tell the tale. He truly was destruction incarnate if he was angered._

 _"If anything, Sabertooth should be the one who felt ashamed about what they did." Naruto said confusing her. "Huh?" she asked Naruto confused by his words. He didn't reply as he began walking... to Sabertooth. He was going to make them pay for what they did to the poor lass and he wouldn't stop until they were paste on the side of the cobblestone street, and nobody was going to stop him from extracting Yukino's pound of flesh from the bastards. Not even Toma was going to stop him from tearing Sabertooth's Master a new ass as well as the rest of the guild that thought they were above it all, they would pay in blood..._

* * *

Sabertooth was one of the luckiest guilds around the Grand Magic Games, since the whole guild got to use Crocus Gardens as a place to stay for the duration of the games. It was nearly midnight, and everyone was sleeping soundly, completely unaffected by the world around them, as if nothing could disturb them at all. Then suddenly, out of nowhere, something exploded. "What the hell?!" Sting exclaimed in shock, shooting up from his bed and looking around frantically. His sleepiness instantly gone when he heard a lot of crashing and screaming under him. "What's happening?" Lector, his cat asked as they heard another scream.

Grabbing his vest, the dragon slayer ran towards the door and saw his partner Rogue, and Fro flying next to him. "Guys!" Sting exclaimed, running towards them. "What's going on?!" he asked them wondering if they knew what was going on. "There's an intruder attacking us!" Rogue explained with a beard of sweat on his temple. "An intruder?" Sting said as they ran towards the hallway. "Who is it?!" he demanded. "Beat's me" Rogue replied while gritting his teeth, "But he probably has a death wish." he growled running through the hallway, the doors to the lobby exploded and one of their guild mates came flying towards them.

"Hey!" Sting asked the guy who was lying on the ground. "You okay? Who did this!?" he asked the man. "He's… here..." the guy mumbled before passing out. Sting looked through the door and his expression changed from confused to shock. "How rude, I only come to meet you master and you try to beat me just because I'm from Fairy Tail?" Naruto's voice rang out through the cloud of dust. He would never expect to see Naruto Vermilion standing there, mercilessly knocking away the mages that were trying to stop him like they were nothing. Even more so, he was wearing a smirk on his face and looking like he wasn't even trying at all. But then again, he was a Wizard Saint.

When the hallway was clear, Naruto walked toward the hall with slow footstep, cracking his fingers dangerously. The Sabertooth mages gathered in the hall, staring nervously at him as he made his way inside. They all knew just how powerful this man was and clearly, the path of destruction he carved just now wasn't something that should be taken lightly. Even Sting and Rouge, who was excited to fight the strongest members of Fairy Tail, doubted their chance against the blonde haired powerhouse. "Do you have business with me, brat?" a tall, elderly man demanded as he began glaring down at Naruto. This was Jiemma, the master of Sabertooth.

"Been awhile Jiemma, huh?" Naruto asked while everyone stared at him in shock, thinking he'd gone mad talking like he knew the Master. "I come in peace and yet your subordinates attacked me like I'm some intruder." Naruto growled out. His eyes then darkened as he returned the glare the massive man was giving him "I came to take back what doesn't belong to you." Naruto growled out to the old man. The wizards gaped in shock at his declaration. "Hm?" Jiemma was clearly unimpressed. "Kicked out just by being gentle and kind?" Naruto asked, raising his eyebrow, "Sound familiar to you?" he asked the man.

Some of the Sabertooth's mages, like Sting and Rogue immediately knew that he was talking about Yukino. "I don't know what you're talking about, but you're acting out of your own sense of justice, huh?" Jiemma asked Naruto who gave a dry chuckle to. "Justice? There is no such thing like that." Naruto made a small smirk "Now, I might be a cold hearted bastard, but even the hot tears of a young woman can melt the coldest of heart." he said to Jiemma. He didn't like this brat one bit and he would make him bleed. Naruto then pointed his finger at Jiemma "You kicked Yukino out of this guild, shattered her dreams, humiliated her in front of everyone and destroyed the good memories about Sabertooth in her heart." he said.

"All in one night. People like you don't deserve to be a Master, you don't even deserve to stand there facing me like you're some kind of leader." Naruto declared to Jiemma. "To make the skies roar... to make the earth boil... to make the seas silent. That is Sabertooth." Jiemma said emotionlessly, "I have no sympathy for weaklings like her." Jiemma told Naruto. Oh the punk was seriously asking for it now. "You sound like a tyrant more than a guild master in my opinion kid." Naruto said as he put a hand on his hip and held up one hand. If what he had planned actually worked then this guild would be no more where all the wizards would be moved to Fairy Tail.

"Now back to the business, I came here to challenge you and get what belongs to me so let's make a wager. If I lose, I will quit Fairy Tail and join your Guild, surely you won't miss this chance, having the most powerful man in the world under your grasp would you?" Naruto asked. He then gripped his hand into a fist "But if I win, this Guild belong's to me. I will be the next master of Sabertooth." Naruto growled out towards Jiemma. He wouldn't lose if it came to blows he would destroy the entire guild with ease. "Hahaha!" Jiemma laughed loudly "That's some big words for a fly like you. Surely you can't think that a mere fairy can defeat a tiger." Jiemma laughed to Naruto.

"I have my luck." Naruto's expression darkened "So, what are you going to do?" Naruto asked Jiemma. "I have no use for someone like you." Naruto said made a mocking expression when Jiemma said that "Dobengal… be a reasonable opponent for him." Jiemma said coldly before a man wearing Shinobi gear came up and kneeled beside him. "Yes, master." the man said emotionlessly. "Avoiding a battle, not so brave in the end are you ya coward?" Naruto taunted the elderly man. "It's one hundred years too early for the likes of a common guild's soldier like you to challenge me." Jiemma said. "If you want to fight with those on top, show me that you're qualified to do so…" he told Naruto.

Dobengal then charged with his hand held back and engulfed in rainbow aura, but before he could even do anything, Naruto smashed the back of his fist to the side of his head, sending the Sabertooth mage through the wall behind him and the walls after that before he was completely out of Crocus garden and in the mountains with lot's of broken bones and internal injuries that would kill him in a few minutes. He didn't care as he was fodder. No one dared to say a word after seeing one of the top ten member of their Guild defeated just like that. "You were saying?" Naruto asked darkly. "Master, let me…" Sting stepped forward but his master held his arm out, stopping him.

"I see… amusing." Jiemma pushed the right side of his Kimono down and said loudly "Come at me with all you got brat!" Jiemma yelled. With that Naruto vanished and covered his fist with Crash Magic wanting to kill Jiemma for such a thing. Naruto appeared in front of him in a flash with his fist brought back "You're a hundred years too young to even think that you can stand in front of me, brat!" Naruto cried and punched Jiemma in the face. Oh, he was so going to enjoy some pieces of brain splattered around. The force of Naruto's punch caused a powerful shockwave that knocked the members of Sabertooth back, some were even knocked away miserably and rolled on the ground to regain their balance.

The entire Crocus Garden Lodge shook with the immense strength of Naruto's attack, and the part of the place in front of him was completely destroyed and collapsed. When the dust was finally clear, Naruto wasn't surprised to see Jiemma completely unharmed and standing between him and the man was a girl with black hair and sharp dark colored eyes, her arms outstretched and hands covered in a rainbow colored aura. Naruto covered his fist once more in Crash Magic and the girl started to glow. With a scream she broke into thousands of tiny little dolls that scattered throughout the room. With her out of the way he wouldn't have to hold back.

Naruto raised a leg and went to kick Jiemma, but before he could land the strike or Jiemma could say a word, a group of people came to his rescue and revealed to be the rest of Fairy Tail Team A as well as Team B, led by Yukino. They, especially Lucy and Wendy, gaped in shock at the scene and the destruction around them. "Naruto!" Erza called out and Naruto stopped his foot millimeters away from striking Jiemma in the face. He got lucky... "Tch you got lucky Jiemma, but don't think for a second that I wasn't going to knock your head off your shoulders for what you did." Naruto said and turned and looked to the group of young wizards. "You came right on time." Naruto said coldly.

"Did you brats know that I am about to become the guild master of Sabertooth?" he asked with a dark smirk on his face. "Naruto, that's enough." Erza spoke up, "You don't have to go that far." she told the man who clearly didn't care. "Please, Naruto-sama, you don't have to go this far for me." Yukino said as she gave him a small smile, "I'm okay, see? I'm not sad because I was kicked out the Guild or anything." she told him. "You're a very bad liar, you know that right." Naruto chuckled to the young woman. "I…" Yukino didn't know how to reply and tried to avoid his eyes. "Oi Naruto, save it for tomorrow." Laxus called out to his team leader.

"I like what you're doing here and totally agree with you for doing so, but let them save some face for when we take back our position as the best, besides we have them beat by a mile in the tournament." Laxus told his fellow blonde. "Yeah, we will have a lot of times to wreck them later." Gray said as he nodded his head. "Besides doing this could start a guild war and we could lose all we worked for." Cana stated to him. Naruto looked like he was seriously considering about the others' words. After a moment of silence he sighed as they were right. He then looked at Jiemma and snarled "Consider yourself lucky this time around Sabertooth." he told the group of wizards.

He then turned back to Jiemma and gave him a look "A nation can only stand strong when the leader has, not only the loyalty but also the hearts and souls of his people as well. You want to show others that this is a strong guild? Start acting like one." he then put a hand on Yukino's shoulder and gave a gentle smile towards the young woman. She would be safe with Fairy Tail until she left if she so chose to. "She will be in my care from now on, if you want to have this girl back, you know where to find her. Sorry for disturbing your sleep wizards of Sabertooth." he told them before he then turned around and walked away with the two teams of Fairy Tail.

Several minutes later Naruto and Yukino sat on a bench having a talk. "I think that I overdid it." Naruto said to himself as he sat on a bench, leaned back and looked at the sky above him. Yukino, who missed her train because she ran to inform them about Naruto's intention, hoping that they could stop him, which they magically did sat down beside him quietly waiting for him to talk. "Naruto-sama… thank you." Yukino said with a small smile, looking at her hands on her lap. Naruto waved her thanks off "Nah don't mention it, just doing what anybody in their right mind would have done." he told Yukino. "Naruto-sama, why did you do it?" the former Sabertooth mage asked, turning her eyes to look at him.

"We… barely know each other." she said quietly. "Well what kind of leader would I be if I didn't help out a comrade when they needed it the most?" he asked her. It was true he was not only the leader of the Wizard Saint's, but both teams in this tournament as well, that and the guild at one point, so he was a natural leader. "So, what are you going to do now?" Naruto asked as he looked at the young woman, "Surely the brat Jiemma isn't going to accept you back into the Guild because I came and wrecked his place like that." Naruto stated matter of factly. "I still don't know, Naruto-sama." Yukino said as she shook her head.

"I think I will find some place to settle down first and join some small guilds, starting over and…" she trailed off quietly not sure what she was going to say. "Well how about you join Fairy Tail?" Naruto asked, suddenly after Yukino mentioned about joining guilds. "Eh?" Yukino gaped, "But Naruto-sama, your guild is so strong, I'm not sure I can…" she said shocked. "Meh, aren't we currently the lowest guild in all of Fiore?" Naruto asked. "You will be fine, don't worry. Makky isn't too picky about new members anyways so you'll be fine." he told her. He wouldn't lie and say she wouldn't make a beautiful barmaid for Fairy Tail so with that in mind...

He then eyed her up and down knowing his nephew was a pervert "And with that kind of body I doubt that he will manage to disapprove you joining us." Naruto joked to the now blushing Yukino. "Is… that so…" Yukino asked embarrassed. "C'mon, it's dark already. Let me take you to the hotel Fairy Tail is staying and see if Makarov is still awake." Naruto said as he stood up and offered Yukino his hand, which she took it with a nod of her head. "Thank you, Naruto-sama." she said to him while Naruto gave her a kind smile in return. The two then stood up and began to make their way to the lodge where his nephew was staying at.

* * *

THe next day the entire Domus Flau was packed to the bursting point. **"Let's get day three underway. To show you who is where on the ladder we have tallied up all the point's that each guild has earned throughout the entire competition. For Fairy Tail Team B there is forty points."** Chapati announced as the scoreboard lit up and showed the number of points. **"For second place we have Lamia Scale with thirty-two point's."** Chapati announced and once again the crowd roared in excitement. **"For third place we have Fairy Tail Team A with thirty points even."** Chapati stated while the crowds cheered some more.

 **"For fourth place we've got Sabertooth with twenty-nine points and they are quickly followed by fifth place Mermaid Heel who have twenty-nine as well."** Chapati said and the colosseum shook with the cheering. **"In sixth place we have Quatro who have seventeen points. Seventh place is Blue Pegasus who have somehow passed the odds of staying in the games with twelve points, while in last place is Twilight Ogre with twelve points."** Chapati announced. The crowd cheered loudly with each team announced and now it was time for the games to begin.

 **"And for today's guest speaker we have the leader of the Rune Knights Lahar so let's give him a warm welcome."** Chapati said as the crowd cheer. **"Thank you for having me here today."** Lahar said into his microphone. Chapati leaned into his microphone **"So with the introductions out of the way let's kick day three off with some Pandemonium!"** Chapati announced and the crowd cheered once again. **"As you all know for the start of each day we will have one day compete so teams choose wisely who goes down there."** Chapati said. Naruto looked to Laxus who stepped forward to take the challenge.

"Good luck boy." Naruto said to the second generation slayer. Laxus lifted his hand and gave a wave to the team "Probably won't need it." Laxus said with a laugh and he left for the arena. However before he could fully walk out of the tunnel Naruto's voice rang through his mind _"Laxus can you hear me?"_ Naruto asked the man causing him to stop. Laxus put a hand to his head _"Yes First Master what can I do for ya?"_ he asked his fellow blonde. _"If you get called up first I want you to use everything you know which includes that one magic you don't like to show anybody."_ Naruto said to the blonde man who smirked at what he heard.

 _"And what would that be Shodai-sama?"_ he asked Naruto. " _You know what I mean Laxus. Good luck"_ Naruto said and his voice vanished from his head. With nothing left to discuss he exited the tunnel. From Fairy Tail Team A, Erza stepped out for this event. Quarto Cerberus sent out Novally while Milianna of Mermaid Heel volunteered herself for the fight, after getting an approval from Kagura their leader. Jura Neekis represented Lamia Scale while Hibiki would head out for Blue Pegasus. Olga headed down to the arena with a confident smirk on his face. Minerva had indeed taken Yukino's position in the team and, when no one was looking, was throwing the harshest glares at Naruto like she was wanting to kill him.

She still hadn't gotten over the fact he had beaten her so easily as he had so yeah she wanted to claw his eye's out. Twilight Ogre sent out a man named Quill. When the competitors gathered around the short, pumpkin-headed man Mato "Yesterday was my day off. My apologies. Now, I'll explain how Pandemonium works." he told them mass of magic power suddenly burst from the earth and formed a giant, malevolent and even sinister looking castle. Mato pointed at it before explaining "This is the temple where evil monsters nest. This... is Pandemonium." he said cheerfully. Why as he always cheerful?

"Holy shit!" Laxus said with wide eyes. Jura nodded his head "A wise choice of words young Dreyer." the bald man said. "Awesome…" Milianna couldn't stop herself either. "Commencing analysis…" Hibiki murmured, activating his Archive with a smile and starting to analyze the place with his magic. "W-wild…" Novally muttered with sweat covered his face, no longer feeling so confident about it. Olga, meanwhile stared up at it with disinterest. Jura glanced at Mato, "Where monsters nest… you say?" the man asked. The Pumpkin man nodded his head "That's the setting! Within the temple, there are 100 monsters." Mato said with a little laugh.

"Well, we call them that, but they're really just magical projections we created. They won't go after the audience or anything, so don't worry!" he told the group as his words calmed the now nervous crowd. Mato continued, "The monsters are divided into five battle classes: D, C, B, A, and S! With the specifics set like this!" the pumpkin told him. "Incidentally, in regards to how powerful D-Class monsters are…" he said and a Lacrima Vision screen popped up with a camera inside the temple, where a massive, hound-like creature snarled and jumped at a stone statue, easily destroying it in one swipe.

The crowd recoiled at the sight as Mato went on, "Ones like that and even stronger ones…the place where a hundred of them are lurking, that's Pandemonium! The S-Class monster is so powerful that even one of the Wizard Saints can't be guaranteed to defeat it." he said to the group of sweating mages. Lucy and Wendy looked uneasy, but Natsu swore with gritting teeth, "Dammit, I should've gone in for this…" the dragon slayer said with grit teeth. "You _want_ to get in on that monstrosity?!" Lucy shrieked in shock. Why would he want to do that, did he not see what that thing did to the defenseless statue or was he just stupid?

Mato continued his explanation "In order, each of you will take turns selecting a number of monsters to fight with. That's called your Challenge Right. For example, if one person selects three monsters, then that's how many will show up in the temple. If that person succeeds in defeating them, then he or she gets three points and the next competitor goes in and can choose from amongst the ninety-seven remaining monsters. This will continue until all the monsters are defeated, or until everyone's magic power reaches zero. At that point, the the competition will end." Mato told them.

Milianna smiled "So, it's like a counting game." she said happily. Mato nodded "Exactly. Situational judgment becomes very important here. Remember, the monsters have ranks, but no matter how many monsters you choose, the ranks are always random. If you're extremely unlucky, you might choose two and end up with the S-Class!" Mato said causing some of them to gulp. Hibiki glanced over from his Archive "Then some sort of battle strategy to avoid drawing the S-Class monster is necessary." he said. "If it's random, that strategy wouldn't work." Olga said as he dismissed the opinion with a snort. What an idiot.

Hibiki shook his head "Not quite. With probability theory and my Archive, strategy will work to some extent." he told the god slayer while Olga just shrugged his shoulders. Mato held his hands up "Points are given for the number of monsters defeated, regardless of their rank. Once you enter, you cannot withdraw until you've won or been defeated. If you happen to go down inside the temple, the number of points you've earned up until that turn will remain as they are. The number of victories for that turn, however, will be counted as zero, and you'll exit like that." he told them. So that's how it was was it, well then let's do it.

And with that a box full of sticks then appeared in Mato's hands, which he held out sand "Please draw your lots, everyone!" he told the group. The competitors did so, and a number appeared on the sticks as they were drawn. "Number one." Erza said as Laxus laughed wryly behind the redheaded woman, lamenting the fact he drew last. "You're lucky, it'll go back to your turn the most." he said as he patted the fairy queen on the back. "I was thinking that this competition would all come down to the luck of the draw... and I was right." Erza said as she released a small sigh as Mato sweat dropped at his statement.

"The luck of the draw? No, how should I put this. It's a game where maintaining your pace and situational judgment are more important than just the order of battle!" Mato said as Erza smirked at his answer. "No... with this, it's not longer just a game." she said as her smirk changed to a small smile, confusing the others. "All one hundred will be my opponents. My challenge right will be one hundred." she said as everyone looked on in utter and complete shock at the redheads statement. Natsu and Gray immediately broke out in laughter as Erza's declaration. It was just as they had thought, she was nuts as them.

Pretty much everyone else was completely stunned, some in bewilderment. Mato tried to stop her, "Th-that's impossible! It wasn't designed so one person could possibly defeat them all!" he exclaimed to the redheaded woman. Erza only shrugged, "I don't care."she told the pumpkin and casually stepped ahead into the Pandemonium. In the first five seconds the redhead walked calmly into the center of the cage and waited as the cage door slowly closed itself down and shut itself with her inside it. Just what was she thinking going up against all one-hundred of those foul creatures? Surely this was some type of madness.

However they didn't have to wait long until all the monsters arrived and attacked the redhead. Erza requips into her Heaven's Wheel Armor and goes to work making quick work of them. She then Requips into her Black Wing Armor and began to cut apart the monsters with brute force. After about of minute she is forced to Requip into her Flame Empress Armor, however she holds her Sea Empress Armor sword in her hand due to the fact she is fighting a monster that can use magic. When she defeated that monster she then continues her onslaught against the ravenous creature projections as she keeps changing into different styles of her battle armors.

 **"The crowd is going crazy. Titania cannot be stopped. So far ninety-six monsters have already been taken out. What amazing skill."** Chapati announced as the crowd cheered loudly as they watched Erza fight. Naruto couldn't help but smile as he watched his surrogate daughter battle against a army of monsters. It actually reminded him of the fights between the guilds during the trade wars so long ago before the non-aggression pact was passed where no guild could go to war with other guilds throughout the country. He also felt a bit sad as he wasn't there as she grew up over the years as he had wanted to be.

With several more slashes of her Flame Empress Armor and sword she quickly defeats three large monsters where only the S-Class remained. **"Amazing ninety-nine down and now only the S-Class remains. What kind of horror will be unleashed?"** Chapati announced. However the answer came when a spider-like creature revealed itself confusing everybody. **"What the-"** Chapatis says, and he didn't finish as he didn't think such a small thing would be a S-Class monster. Erza looked to the little creature and pointed at it "Just as I thought. I had thought I had seen you scurrying around, but I wasn't to sure." Erza said to the thing.

The little creature's eye glowed as its power began to grow. Mato couldn't help but comment "I did give you a bit of a warning, but here's another for you. The S-Class monster was designed specifically to increase its power tenfold if it was to be the last one standing. You may have had a great chance when the other monsters were around, but now it seems that your streak of luck has finally run out." he said offhandedly. Erza got into a ready stance just as the monster stopped glowing to reveal a ugly monster nearly a hundred times its original size which scared a lot of the people in the crowd a bunch.

The two jumped at each other and with a swipe of her two swords she cuts the hands to small bits. However the loss of its hands didn't seem to bother the monster as it just swung its stubs and smacked Erza away. Another swipe and its legs were all but gone causing the monster to collapse. More slashes and then it was over as the beast fell apart signaling its loss. Natsu and Gray grinned and bumped their fists to each other, celebrating loudly with each other. Fairy Tail cried in joy at her quick performance, no one, even Doranbolt was able to hold back their tears when Erza finally did the impossible. In the stands, Naruto had a smile on his face.

 _"I'm sure your mothers would be proud of you Erza... Vermilion."_ he thought as he looked at the redhead with pride knowing he had helped make the next generation stronger. " **Un..un-unbelievable! Somehow..one person…defeated all the monsters! Is this the true strength of the guild that was the strongest seven years ago?!** " Chapati announced as the the roaring in the stadium rose to a fever pitch, with screams and cheers of admiration. Chapati riled them up even more, " **Erza Scarlet** **has utterly dominated Pandemonium! That victory…no one can complain about this! The cheering has yet to stop!** " Chapati announced to the crowd.

Yajima sighed with a smile, **"I give up…"** the old man said with a deep sigh. **"I have no words…"** Lahar agreed, still tense with sweat. On the stage, Laxus shook his head with a smile, "So much for topping her in this round…" the Lightning Dragon Slayer said. "Wow that was just the best!" Milianna cheered with a wide grin. "That was a exceptional show of ability." Hibiki sighed with a nervous smile "I should have expected this from Fairy Tail." he said. Novally gulped, still shocked "That was..is reckless even enough of a word to put to something like that?!" he exclaimed. Jura clapped his hands for the Fairy Queen.

"Simply magnificent" he said in complement Olga looked less enthusiastic than the others, "I don't like this… at all" the god slayer said. "Even I couldn't have done it better." Naruto said, as he and Team A approached him "Well done... simplistically amazing." he smiled. Erza had the decency to blush "Thank you Shodai-sama your praise is good to hear." she said in a bashful tone. Naruto shook his head "We haven't won yet, you know." Naruto said as he released a sigh. With that, Team A got for themselves ten more points for themselves. This was good Fairy Tail was making its comeback from the brink of destruction.

 **"Pandemonium is done for! Erza Scarlet earns Fairy Tail's A Team ten points! A last minute discussion has concluded that the remaining seven teams must get rankings as well. It's not as entertaining, but we've prepared a simple game just for you."** Chapati informed the crowd and a moment later, a strange device appeared in front of the rest of the participants, hovering in the center of the arena Mato then pointed his hand to the device "This is the Magic Power Finder, or MPF. When this device is hit with magic power, that power is represented numerically. " Mato told the group of wizards.

"It's a device used to measure magic power and the other participants must attack the MPF and it will both record and display their level of power. The strongest participant is given the most points while the weakest is given the least. Additionally, the order of who goes first is determined by their numbered lots during the last event. Also, the previously decided order will be used here." Mato says as the MPF is brought forward to them. "So, then I'm up first!" Milianna then stripped off her coat revealing a daring outfit and attacked the MPF with her Kitten Blast, creating a score of three-hundred-sixty-five. Since this was he first time they used it they didn't know if that was good or bad.

"Umm... we're not sure if this is a high score of not due to the fact that we've never used this before." Mato told them confused. Lahar then answered. **"We Rune Knights use the MPF as a means for training, that score is a high score. High enough to make someone a captain.** " he said. The crowd began cheering for Milianna, as she waved her arms around to celebrate. But things intensified when Hibiki was announced to be next, seeing how he's the girls' favorite. "Seems like he's just a pretty boy." Naruto said, scratching his chin. As he expected Hibiki only put up with a low score of ninety-five. This caused him to start crying as he was so weak.

Quill went up next and cracked his shoulders "Man what a drag, and here I thought I would have to do more work." the man complained as it showed he was just lazy in general. He then held up his hand and aimed it at the MPF **"Byakurai** _(White Lightning)"_ he intoned as a large bolt of lightning was fired at the machine. Quill had surprisingly earned himself a score of fifteen hundred. Naruto nodded his head "Not bad for your average wizard." he said nodding his head. Next to walk up to the plate was Sabertooth's God Slayer Olga Nanagear causing the crowd to go wild for the man. **"Maybe they will redeem themselves during this."** Chapati said.

Olga stepped up and used his **One-hundred-twenty** **mm Kokuraihou** _(Black Lightning Cannon)_ which created a rather bright display of black thunder. Much to everyone's surprise, his score reached a high three-thousand-eight-hundred-twenty-five, making Milianna gap in shock as his score was nearly ten times her own score. "Jura is next… I remember the time we fought alongside him against Oracion Seis... this guy was crazy strong then, I wonder what'll happen now..." Gray wondered aloud forgetting he did most of the work against the group. He wondered what he would do to show how powerful he was on the scale.

Jura looked at Mato "Do you mind if I give it my all?" he asked the pumpkin who shrugged. Mato pointed to the MPF "Sure that is what this portion of the game is all about, so why not." the pumpkin stated. Jura nodded and began to release an incredible amount of magic from his body. Mato gulped "W-What's with this pressure?" he wondered. Lahar gulped as well **"He's releasing an incredible amount of Magic Power, incredible."** the man said. Using his **Meido Fugaku** _(Rumbling Mt. Fuji)_ attack, making the entire arena shake from the force of his attack and a score was named. And it was staggering to see just how powerful it was.

 **"Eight-thousand-five-hundred-forty-four!? Jura of Wizard Saints has made an astounding score! It's a new record!"** Chapati announced. This surprised everyone, especially Olga. **"It may be hard to follow Jura but.. Let's see what our last competitor got! Next up is Laxus Dreyer!"** Yajima said as the dragon slayer stepped forward. "Alright time for me to shine." Laxus said as he cracked his neck. The next one was for his gramps. Suddenly Laxus began releasing an immense amount of Magic Power and then shaped it into the form of bright light between his hands. This shocked Makarov as he didn't know Laxus knew that spell.

"H-how does he know such a spell?" he asked. Naruto smirked "It's because he worked hard and he earned the right to use it." he said. Laxus then clapped his hands together **"Fairy Law, activate!"** he intoned as the light burst from his hands and the world grew to bright to look at. A gigantic golden seal appeared in the sky above the arena and was then surrounded by dark clouds as a bright heavenly light shined down upon the MPF. The light then spread across the entirety of Crocus blinding everyone there forcing them to close their eyes due to how bright the light coming from the spell the blonde man had casted was. What powerful magic.

When the light died down there was nothing left of the MPF whatsoever as it had literally been vaporized by the man's spell leaving nothing behind. **"Holy cow nine-thousand-nine-hundred-ninety-nine!** **Laxus Dreyer of Fairy Tail B has surpassed even Jura of the Wizard Saints! Fairy Tail is a guild filled with monsters!?** " Chapati announcer exclaimed shocked at this development and the crowd went wild with excitement. Chapati cleared his throat **With that in mind, we're proceeding to the battle portion for day three**. **First up we have Mermaid Heels Milianna versus Quarto Cerberus' Semmes** " Chapat announced while the crowd cheered excitedly.

Millianna and Semmes were in the arena when the gong struck. Semmes started to spin, as it seemed that was all he was good at. Millianna tried to restrain the man using what she called the Bad Kitty Restrain Tube, which was weird, but it only bounced off the man where he then hit her. After getting up she used a better version of the restrain magic where she successfully stopped him and won. "I may be beaten, but I'm still wild." Semmes said in defeat clearly upset. " **For the win it is Millianna!"** Chapati announced causing the crowd to cheer for the excitable woman's victory over her opponent in the match up.

 **"For the second battle of day three we have Blue Pegasus' Eve against Sabertooth's Rufus Lore!'** Chapati announced loudly. As expected Rufus won, beating the youngest tri-men to a pulp with his memorized spells. **"Round three is Fairy Tail B Team's Laxus Dreyer against Twilight Ogre's very own Thorston Boruto!** " Chapati announced. All of Fairy Tail Team B turned to look at Laxus. Gajeel smirked "Sounds like another lightning wizard has come eh." he said to the man. Mira smiled "Good luck Laxus." she told him. Cana shrugged and swallowed more ooze "Eh I don't care since we already have the lead." she said.

The battle didn't last as long as the crowd thought as Laxus just appeared in front of the man he was supposed to call an opponent and beat him with a clothesline and shot him into a wall knocking him out. Well that was disappointing for everyone. Then again this was the grandson of Makarov Dreyer the Titan of Fairy Tail so it was understandable why he lost so fast in the match up. **"** **This will be today's final. Fairy Tail Team A's Wendy Marvell against Lamia Scale's Sherria Blendy!** " Chapati announced. "Go get them, Wendy!" Natsu cheered out loudly for her, as the young sky dragon held both her fist out with a determination expression on her face.

"Wendy's going?" Doranbolt, who was sitting among the crowd, asked in surprise. He had wanted to ask her for forgiveness for what happened all those years ago on Tenrou, but he never had the chance. He wanted to see how far she came. "It's my turn." Sherria said as she smiled gladly, "I will try my best!" she exclaimed. "Give it your all." Jura grinned at the young girl. "Now everyone will see just what kind of power Sherria is capable of." Lyon said as he too smiled before looking to the young girl, "Good luck, Sherria." he told her. To be honest he was still reeling from the fact that Fairy Tail had a man with her capabilities.

"Ok, Jura-san. Thank you Lyon" Sherria nodded with a large smile before running to the stadium's center. Sherria waved to the crowd as she jogged to the center of the arena. Not paying attention to her footing, she tripped on a rock and fell on her face. The crowd immediately burst out in laughter at her clumsiness. "Ow." she said with an embarrassed smile as she sat up on her knees, rubbing her forehead. That was a bit unexpected. "Are you alright?" Wendy asked concernedly, running to her aid before she too fell on her face. The crowd's laughter intensified. Instead of fighting it was making comedy for the crowd.

"Well that certainly wasn't expected from either of them." Naruto said blankly. The organizers sure knew how to arrange the matchups to make it interesting. Wendy also sat up her knees, rubbing her forehead just as her opponent had done. The two girl's looked at one another, smiles on their lips. "Let's have a good battle." Wendy said to her opponent. "Yeah." Sherria nodded. "Let's." she agreed. Once the girl's dusted themselves off and stood up the match was ready to begin. Wendy stood with a look of determination and will. Chelia, a look of slight pity and empathy. "Let the battle begin!" Mato shouted as the gong sounded.

"Sorry, but this one is ours, Gray." Lyon smirked at his fellow apprentice. "Don't underestimate Wendy, Lyon." Gray retorted from his position. "She might take you by surprise." he told the man. "Do your best, Wendy." Carla cheered out for her best friend _'I have to give it all I've got.'_ Wendy thought determined. "Here I come!" she shouted. "Ok." Chelia said with a nod of her head. Wendy then held out her arms at her sides. They started glowing as magic circles appeared. **"ENCHANT AND ENHANCE: ARMS, VERNIER."** her spell, increasing the magical power in her arms and along with her speed, allowed Wendy to gather wind around her much faster.

"Oh." Chelia mouthed intrigued as she watched as the display of Sky Dragon Slayer's magic. Wendy rushed forward before turning her body suddenly, crying out the name of her technique " **Tenryū no Yokugeki** _(Sky Dragon's Wing Attack)"_ Wendy called out while summoning twin whirlwinds from each hand, which then twisted and rotated to attack her opponent as well as the whole area surrounded around her. However, Sherria effortlessly maneuvered through the fierce winds, much to Wendy's surprise. "She dodged it?!" Wendy exclaimed in shock. Sherria then jumped into the air, black wind gathering in her open palm.

 **"Tenjin no Boreasu** _(Sky God's Boreas)"_ Sherria called out. She then threw the air down, attacking Wendy with a whirlwind stronger than her own. "Black wind?!" Carla exclaimed in shock. "That girl." Orga said with widened eyes "She has God Slayer Magic too!" he exclaimed loudly. "She's one of them too?" Natsu cried out. Oh great so their were three god slayers in the arena now. "One of what?" Erza asked the dragon slayer. "When we fought Grimoire Heart there was a guy who could use black fire. Scarecrow?" he told the redheaded woman. "I think his name was Zancrow." Gray corrected, deep in thought.

"Yeah, him." Natsu said as he nodded his head in agreement. "Was he strong?" Erza asked suspiciously. "Who him? Not at all." Natsu laughed awkwardly as he thought of his grueling battle with Zancrow. Wendy managed to dodge the attack, but Chelia appeared right next to her. "You're pretty good if you managed to dodge that." Chelia praised. "Try this one." She gathered black wind in her hands again, twisting her body in order to create a cyclone " **Tenjin no Mai** _(Sky God's Dance)"_ Sherria announced. Wendy shrieked in pain as the attack propelled her into the air. Sherria jumped up after her "I'm not done yet." she told the dragon slayer.

The young dragon slayer managed to stop herself in midair, gathering wind around her legs " **Tenryū no Kagizume** _(Sky Dragon's Claw)"_ Wendy cried out as she kicked downward, hitting Sherria in the face with a gust of wind that sent the pink haired girl back to earth. Sherria landed on her feet at the same time as Wendy, glaring at each other before both girls took a deep breath, their cheeks swelled up. **_"_ Tenryu no Hoko** _(Sky Dragon's Roar)"_ Wendy yelled out as she released a powerful whirlwind akin to a hurricane from her mouth.

 **"Tenjin no Dogo** _(Sky God's Bellow)"_ the young woman shouted as she too released a powerful wind from her mouth. The attacks collided in mid-air, creating a fierce whirlwind that raged throughout the arena. The resulting shockwave knocked Wendy out of the air. Chaptati's wig even blew off his head. Once the wind died down, Wendy was on the ground, her body bruised and her clothes torn. Chelia on the other hand stood tall, a smile on her face with nary a bruise or cut on her body. "She's not injured at all?" Erza asked with widened eyes. Lyon grinned. "That's the power, of a Sky God Slayer." he gloated.

"I wasn't expecting that." Wendy said through breaths. "Lyon told me about a Fairy Tail wizard that used the same magic I do." Sherria explained. "I might have over did things a little. Are you ok?" she asked, noticing Wendy's weakened state. "I'm fine." Wendy retorted as she stood up. "You're supposed to get hurt in a battle." she said with a small smile on her face. "Even it is a battle, we should have fun, right?" Sherria asked as she smiled happily as her personality was always lively. "Fun?" Wendy was confused. "I don't really understand what that means, but I'm trying my hardest for my guild. That's all that matters to me." she told her opponent.

"That's admirable of you." Sherra praised as she gathered more black wind in her hands. "I'm also doing my best for both my guild, and for love." sad with a smile. She unleashed another Boreas, sending Wendy flying back. "Wendy!" Lucy shouted. Wendy managed to pull away from the attack and stand on her feet. _'She's really strong.'_ Wendy thought. ' _But I can't give up. Everyone in Fairy Tail is counting on me.'_ she looked up and sucked up the air around her, her magic power replenishing. "Oh, you eat air too?" Sherra asked surprised. "I guess I'll do the same." Sherria said as she copied Wendy, sucking in the air.

"Let's try this!" Wendy cried out once she finished eating and much to everyone's surprise, charged at Sherria with her hand balled into a fist, cocking back. "Huh?" the God Slayer asked in confusion when she saw no winds gathered around her fist "What are you trying to do?" she asked again and dodged at the last moment, making Wendy's fist flung pass her and going down to the ground. However, she wasn't aiming for Sherria and the moment her tiny fist hit the ground, something unexpected happened.

 **BOOOM!** The ground underneath her fist started to crack before being blown apart with such force that caught Sherria surprise and had to make some distance between her and the Sky Dragon Slayer. Wendy then removed her knuckle from the ground, revealed it to be bleeding rather badly. The entirety of the Domus Flau was stunned. None of them, more so in Naruto's opinion, was expecting a small girl like Wendy to pack that kind of strength. "What the hell!?" Gray and Natsu cried out in shock with their hands in the air. Wendy had never performed a feat like that with her physical strength, so they were all surprised by what she just did.

"That monstrous strength, could it be…" Erza turned her head to Naruto, who also had wide eyes filled with surprise. "Don't look at me like that" Naruto shouted as he shook his head while still keeping his eyes on Wendy, whose eyes were tearing up in pain. "I didn't teach her that, and even if I did, she would be able to do better than that." he admitted. Did she manage to learn that technique just by watching him fight? Wendy was a strong healer, so she must have great control over her energy. It was similar to Crash Magic. The timing wasn't right, but she almost got it. that was why her hand was only bleeding, even though it was bad, it was not broken.

"I should have trained more." Wendy said to herself as she looked at her hand. She couldn't heal herself so she would have to fight with a hand like this. Turned out it was a rather bad decision to make. "W-woah, you're amazing Wendy." Sherria smiled, looking at the sizable hole Wendy had created on the ground "I should be more careful next time" She nodded her head. Wendy tore away her sleeve and wrapped it around her hand, tying it around wound as tight as possible to keep the blood from flowing out. She had to end this fight quick, she would get tired the moment she lost too much blood. Wendy then sucked in the wind again to replenish her strength.

Once she finished eating Wendy held out her arms, causing a barrier of sparkling air to surround both she and Sherria. "What's this?" she asked confused. "It's like being in a tornado." she stated confused. "Another new technique?!" Pantherlily said in amazement "Wow." Happy cheered "She'll definitely win with this." Carla declared with a small smile "That child woke up very early in the morning to train, you know." she said happily. "She can already use one of the techniques?" Porlyusica exclaimed in shock. The alchemist sat in the stands watching the match, having come from the infirmary after bandaging Erza.

" **Shōha Tenkūsen** _(Shattering Light: Sky Drill)"_ Wendy called out. The barrier converged into a burst of wind that Wendy directed towards Sherria. The attack connected, forcing the sky god slayer upwards into the air, crying out in pain and soon falling to the ground with a loud thud. "Sherria!" Lyon shouted. The crowd was stunned, but Fairy Tail was the only one who cheered for their young dragon slayer. Wendy staggered, nearly falling over. That attack took a lot from her, and the injure hand wasn't helping either. Mato walked over to Sherria, seeing the young girl wincing in pain from her injuries as she laid on her side. He raised his hand. "Sherria is down! The winner is…!" h started to say.

However before he could finish the announcement "Ah. I'm sorry." Sherria said as she slowly stood up. "I'm not done yet. We've just started!" she stated. Wendy's eyes widened as Sherria stood up right. All of her injuries were healed in the matter of seconds. "I knew you were good, but not this good!" Sherria said to Wendy with a smile. "What the hell?" Natsu cried out in shock. "Her wounds are all healed again." Erza exclaimed in shock. "Sky God Slayer magic allows Sherria to self-heal. Something Wendy cannot do." Lyon said as he looked over to Gray, a triumphant grin on his face. It was all over for them now, and they would win.

Gray grimaced at his rival. "Dammit." he said as he grit his teeth before saying "I didn't expect they had someone like that on their team." he said. "She is quite strong despite being so young." Erza put a hand on her teammate and said comfortingly "But believe in Wendy. She will definitely find a way to deal with it." she said with faith. "Are you ok?" Sherria asked the exhausted Wendy, seeing the will in her eyes "Aw, you're really not giving up, aren't you?" she said cheerfully. "She looks like she's going to keel over." Gray said empathically. "You can do it, Wendy!" Natsu shouted, cheering up the young girl. He had faith in the child of Grandeeney.

Sherria sighed. "I'm not someone who into fighting, but beating someone who can barely stand on their own feet isn't what I'll call love. So, if you quit, I won't hold it against you." "I can't…the fact that I'm standing here now, means that I'm also prepared to fight on behalf of the Guild" Wendy retorted between labored breaths. "I don't need your pity." She looked up a Chelia, the fire in her eyes returning. "Until I have fallen and become unable to move any longer, please come at me with all your strength, please!" "Wendy…" Naruto looked at the young girl, touched by her words.

Chelia put her hands on her hip, beaming at her opponent. "Ok then, that's just etiquette." Black wind gathered in Sherria's hands once more. "Well then... now it's my turn. I'll put you at rest with this strike!" Chelia held her arms up over her head. " **Metsujin Ōgi…** " she chanted. "Sherria, stop!" Lyon shouted, fear on his face. He knew what was about to come and was worried about what could cause. "You mustn't use that technique!" Jura called out to her. "You fool!" Obaba Sama, the master of Lamia Scale chided. "Do you want to kill her?!" she shouted at the girl. "If she's giving it her all, they I have to do the same!" Sherria answered her master. "That, is love!" she said happily.

The winds in Sherria's hands began taking the shape of black feathers with purple aura " **Amatsu no Murakumo** _(God Slayer's Secret Art: Heavenly Gathering of Clouds)"_ Sherria called out. The black feathers soared towards Wendy, who raised both arms to shield her head away from the attack and closed her eyes tightly. Moment later, Sherria looked on as her attack flew into the air and dissipated. To her surprise Wendy was gone. "Did I hit her?" she asked confused. "Did she get her?!" Natsu exclaimed. "I don't know." Erza squinted to get a better look at the battle. "I don't think so." she told the dragon slayer with relief in her voice.

"I may have overdid it again." Sherria said with a sheepish smile. However… " **Tenryū no Saiga** _(Sky Dragon's Crushing Fang)_ " Wendy's voice called out. Sherria turned around and widened her eyes when she saw Wendy falling from the sky, attacking her with claws made of air. Wendy cut into Sherria's forearm, drawing a small amount of blood. "So you managed to dodge it." Sherria smiled as her cuts healed instantly. "How did she evade?" Lyon asked surprised. "I'm not sure." Jura shook his head. However, it didn't take them long to see something wasn't right from the sky god slayer. She seemed to be a little paler than usual and her breathing was fast.

"Why is she looks so tired?" Natsu asked, pointing to Chelia. "I thought she could heal herself." he said looking on. "It seems Sherria can heal surface wounds, but not stamina and stress like Wendy. Being hit with that much power, sooner or later she would feel tired from being drained magical power to heal her own injures." Naruto answered Natsu's question as the two girls clashed against each other once again. "They're almost complete opposites in terms of power." he said in thought. "How about we end this?" Sherria grinned as she gathered wind in her hand. "Yeah." Wendy nodded, gathering wind of her own. It was almost time to end it.

The two girls ran towards each other, their fists colliding in a confrontation that sent gale force winds throughout the entire arena. Sherria and Wendy traded blow after blow, their courage and conviction forcing all to look at them. " **What an amazing sight!** " Chapati exclaimed, his bald head shining in the sun as he stood on his chair. " **Both of these cute competitors are giving it all they've got! Neither one backing down an inch!** " he caaled as the crowd cheered for the young girls. Wendy connected with a fierce punch to Sherria's cheek, staggering her for a moment. "There you go, Wendy!" Natsu shouted, his adrenaline surging. "Keep going!" he shouted.

Sherria clasped her hands together and raised them above her head before bringing them down on top of Wendy's head in a hard clubbing blow. "Atta girl, Sherria!" Lyon cheered. "Don't give up!" Toby yelled to his teammate. Using the momentum from Sherria's attack, Wendy extended her leg outward, catching Sherria's collarbone with her heel as she rotated forward. Sherria fell to one knee due to the force. She then quickly jumped forward with a knee that Wendy managed to block with her hands. Soon the entire crowd was cheering for the two girls, but Wendy and Sherria didn't hear them. They were too focused on what was in front of them.

 _"This is love."_ Chelia thought as she felt Wendy's foot hit her stomach. She grabbed Wendy's leg and spun her around before throwing her. A smirk appeared on the sky god slayer's face. Wendy tried to attack with another **Saiga** but Sherria sidestepped and drove her elbow into Wendy's back and sent her crashing to the ground. Wendy laid on her stomach in the dirt. Pain coursed through her entire being, but she was smiling. " _I'm…I'm having fun."_ she thought as she dodged Sherria's stomp. The two girls rushed one another again. No one in the arena sat as they watched the two girl's battle. After fighting for what seemed like an eternity, the two finally stopped.

They stood a small distance from one another both on the brink of collapse. "Time's up!" Mato announced loudly with his hand raised. "The match ends in a draw!" he said in finality. "That was amazing!" Natsu exclaimed excitedly. "Those two really gave it her all." Naruto grinned at them. "They were both excellent." Erza couldn't help but say. "Yeah, they were." Gray agreed. "Both of them did an amazing job." Lyon said with a smile. "I agree." Yuka nodded his head. "That was certainly a spectacle to behold." Toby, standing next to him wept the tears of joy from his eyes. "Wendy has certainly grown into a fine wizard." Jura smiled, reminiscing on how he met her all those years ago before fighting Oracion Seis for the first time.

Wendy and Sherra stood opposite one another for a few seconds longer before Wendy fell to her knees, holding her bleeding hand. "Are you hurt?" Sherra asked concerned. "I'm sorry!" she said. "It's my own fault, but I'm fine." Wendy said with a long sigh. The two shared a small laugh before Sherria moved to heal Wendy, focusing more of her magic into Wendy's right hand. "Th-thank you." Wendy smiled, sighing in relief as the pain eased away. Sherria shook her head. "No. Thank you. That was fun!" she smiled. "Yeah." Wendy nodded. "I had fun too." she told the god slayer. "Say," Sherria began with a bright smile. "Do you want to be friends?" she asked.

"Wh-what?" Wendy said off guard. "A-are you sure?" asked unsurely. Sherria held out her hand, a wide smile on her face. "Of course I am!" she said as Wendy smiled back, grabbing Sherria's hand as the two girls shook hands with each other. "Ok, let's be friends!" she said happily. " **What a touching scene!** " Chapati whimpered happily. " **A beautiful friendship born from a fierce rivalry**." he said as he wiped his tears away. "But before you all leave…" Mato began. "Here are…"he began to announce. However before any more could e said "Wait!" Kagura suddenly raised her hand and said loudly, gaining the attention of the entire Stadium.

"I would like to challenge Fairy Tail Team B for their place." she said. Everyone, especially Fairy Tail Guild was stunned by her announcement. "What is she talking about?" Makarov asked in shock. Beside him, Levy immediately pulled out her rule book, putting on her glasses and flipping through various pages before stopping. "Apparently, there is also a new rule this year." She read and everyone leaned in to hear "At the end of the day, if your team is not in the first place, you can challenge the other teams for their place. The challenged team will have to send out one member to defend their position and face the challenger." she read

"There will be only one challenge battle per day and if the challenger wins, teams' position will be changed but if the challenged successfully defend his team position, the other team will lose ten points." she finished. "There is a rule like that?" Lucy asked in surprise and Yukino nodded her head, having read and memory the entire rule book. "Apparently so." Mavis nodded her head "And that Jura just challenged Team A for their first place, this is going to be tough." But then she made a smile "But we all know who is going to be the one who will defend our position." she said. The Fairy Tail's mages cheered out when they saw Naruto make his way down to the arena, after a short discussion with his teammate.

It, however, soon died into the booming cry of the spectators within the Domus Flau when they saw Naruto on stage again. " **Amazing! Kagura of Mermaid Heel has challenged Fairy Tail's Team B for their first position.** " Chapati cried out as Naruto stopped in front of the Iron Rock " **And Naruto Vermilion of Fairy Tail has arrived to answer that challenge. Two of the most exciting and strongest mages of the history of The Grand Magic Game are about to face off in a one on one battle. What is going to happen!?** " he said and the crowd cheered out again, this time louder than ever. So much so it shook the arena.

"Great job Wendy" Naruto put a hand on the little girl's head when they crossed "But the two of us are going to have a talk when this is over." he said as he grinned mysteriously at Wendy, who could only nod her head nervously, knowing what he wanted to talk about. Naruto stood in front of Kagura, the girl, from what he seen had never gotten serious in her fight ever since she joined Mermaid Heel and participated in the Grand Magic Game. Kagura Mikazuchi was a very skill swordswoman who could make extremely sharp cut with an undrawn sword. Her gravitation magic could even outmatch the Celestial Spirit of the Heavenly Scale and that wasn't something that should be taken lightly about.

All of which he had seen first hand as well as felt. "Give it you all, Naruto-sama!" Yukino shouted out as loud as she could, hoping that her voice could reach him. Not that she doubted Naruto's strength, but Kagura wasn't an opponent one could underestimate. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Naruto asked, crossing his arms on his chest. He felt a little insulted that Kagura hadn't even paid her eyes at him from the beginning, as she was keeping them close the entire time and patiently waited the fight to be started. "Even though we're trying our best, I don't think that Mermaid Heel can win the Game this year." Kagura spoke up, surprised everyone sans for her guildmates, who sighed sadly.

"But while the game still last, I would like to see if you're really that strong." She opened her eyes and stated calmly. "Oh, I see." Kagura put her hand on the hilt of her sword and took a stance, keeping the calm and stoic expression on her face "Didn't know that I have an admirer." he joked, but Kagura found it unfunny. "So please, show me your real strength." She said. Naruto smirked "If that's what you want... then that is what you shall receive then. I am... a GOD!" he roared as he released his full power once more upon the world. It literally began to rain hell for those stadium as it showed just how much he held back during the previous matchup.

* * *

15

* * *

 _Previously: "But while the game still last, I would like to see if you're really that strong." She opened her eyes and stated calmly. "Oh, I see." Kagura put her hand on the hilt of her sword and took a stance, keeping the calm and stoic expression on her face "Didn't know that I have an admirer." he joked, but Kagura found it unfunny. "So please, show me your real strength." She said. Naruto smirked "If that's what you want... then that is what you shall receive then. I am... a GOD!" he roared as he released his power once more upon the world. It literally began to rain hell for those stadium as it showed just how much he held back during the previous matchup._

* * *

The winds surrounding Naruto picked up greatly as a pillar of pure energy formed around the almighty blonde. Rainclouds quickly gathered and raindrops soon began to fall from the sky hard. Lightning began to surge streaking through the sky, and only to begin to strike the ground leaving craters. Kagura and the entire stadium looked at the carnage the blonde Wizard Saint was creating with surprise. Never before had she met a foe that could do something along the lines like this, and now that she had she was wondering if it was a good idea to fight against him. Someone could potentially die here f this went on much longer.

Naruto then raised his hand to the sky as if to appease Kami, and then there was a energy pulse so thick and powerful that it pushed out for several kilometers forming a dome before stopping. At this time hail the size of basketballs began to fall from the sky to begin to litter the ground. Rocks were getting split apart tearing into them as if the hail were a scythe cutting through the earthen constructs like they were wheat. The wind was howling causing the specters to cover their ears to block out the sound as best they could as the winds begun to grow into a fierce hurricane-like storm in less than a second.

Trees were whipped every which way as the wind lashed out at them, cuts began appearing on the bark as the wind began taking on a sharp quality. Then, as if the gods themselves had decided to try and smite Kagura, four large tornadoes came crashing down into the arena. They tore up the ground, gouging out deep craters of earth and stone, which was then funneled into the tornadoes and swirled around them in motion with the wind. The attack, which many would only believe was an act of nature was awe inspiring in its power and fury. Then the lightning came down. It crashed into the Domus Flau, tearing the world asunder and sending a massive shock wave through the earth.

Where the lightning struck sparks would cascade across the land in all directions, consuming and destroying everything in their path. With a scream that seemed to shake the very heavens themselves Naruto let out the rest of the magic he had been gathering. Then the entire world became bathed in nothing as it was now blinded by a flash of white light. When the light had faded from their eye's enough for them to see they were shell shocked. Kagura was lying in a crater with her clothes nearly shredded away to nothing, but had no clear injuries on her body, which made most of the men gain nosebleeds at the sight at the near naked woman.

Chapati gulped into the microphone **"I-incredible..."** he muttered out in awe. Lahar was shell shocked at what he had witnessed **"T-to think... that just one man had the power to control the weather... such power..."** he stated in equal awe. Yajima couldn't help himself and added his own two sense **"W-Well he is the God of Ishgar now..."** he stated. Never before had he seen the Shodai pull something like that off before. Kagura looked up to the blonde man and sighed "I admit... defeat." she said as she lowered her head. Naruto however decided to show some mercy "In light of this as leader of the Wizard Saint's I hereby award Ten Points to Mermaid Heel." the blonde said shocking everyone in the stadium.

Kagura looked to the blonde in shock "W-what? Why would you do something like that?" she asked the blonde. Naruto chuckled "And why should I not? You have done something something not many people have done, and that is why I have decided to award your team." he said to the young swordswoman. Kagura had to know, and with that she spoke "W-What did I do?" she asked the chuckling blonde "You impressed me." he said confusing her. Naruto chuckled again "Let me elaborate for you. When those twisters were coming down I watched as you stood still and the cutting winds tore across your body, and yet you defied the need to cry out." he said to her.

"You stood there knowing I could potentially kill you with just raw power alone, and that is why you impressed me. Now a word of advice. Vengeance leads to nothing but pain. Allowing yourself to live with the knowledge that pain is a everyday thing is a gift in itself. I'm not sure who was so precious to you who you lost, but I'll tell you right now. My sister is dead, killed by the man she loved. My best friend Yuri dead because of cancer. My wife Zera cursed because of the misuse of a spell. My friend Irene cursed because of her magic. And then there is me. I am cursed to live a long life due to using a forbidden magic that I have vowed to never use ever again." he told her.

Kagura lowered her head "I... I understand." she said in a weak voice. Naruto chuckled "Hey why the long face? It's not everyday that I get to let loose a little. Hell you even impressed me to the point here I used ten percent of my power so I say kudos to you." he said getting a gasp of shock from the girl. That was only ten percent of his power? If that was only ten percent then if he had used all his power she would have been vaporized without a trace! Naruto extended his hand ot to the busty sword user "Come on let's get you patched up and a meal in your belly." he said as he gently helped the young woman up while pulling a robe out from his Requip dimension for her to wear.

hapati shook his head and cleared his thoughts **"Despite her loss Mermaid Heel has gained ten points courtesy of Naruto Vermilion. Even though he quickly dispatched her Naruto Vermilion is still the winner. And this also concludes day three of the Grand Magic Games. I'm Chapati Lola here with Mr. Yajima and Lahar of the Magic council and we will see you all tomorrow for day for of this years Grand Magic Games."** Chapati announced which signaled that everyone could leave and do what they wanted with the rest of the day. The third day of the Grand Magic Games sure was awe inspiring for sure.

* * *

Naruto was honestly surprised when the less destructive member's of Fairy Tail invited him to the new water park. It was quite large, and it had a large slide that was meant for couples to ride on, not that he would ride it mind you, called the love love slide. Naruto was relaxing in a pool by a bar with a mug of beer in his hands as he watched everyone run around and couldn't help but sigh in satisfaction. He had asked Mira to repair his Wizard Saint's Cloak so that he could wear it for the rest of the games, but he hadn't heard from her for the rest of the day as it was getting close to dusk now. Seeing that his beer was empty the powerful blonde climbed out of the water to get a refill of alcohol.

However his relaxed mood was ruined when the more destructive member's of Fairy Tail had arrived. Oh boy this was just bound to be a disaster waiting to happen. "Look guys! It's a water locomotive!" Natsu cried out excitedly as he sat on a sizeable moving train moving on the water "Ugh… ugh…" and almost immediately after that, he fell flat on the toy with his face turned green. "Why did he get on it?" Lisanna scolded silently as he she jumped into the water and swam toward Natsu to get him off the train. "At least he didn't puke up his lunch in the pool right away." Naruto chuckled a little and glanced around, there were a lot of people around here, even if it was nighttime.

He then noticed Elfman and Evergreen hiding together behind a bolder, so he couldn't help but ask "Hey Mira, where is your brother?" he asked the model. Mira gained a thoughtful look "Elfman? You know, I haven't seen him for a while. I wonder…" she tapped her chin thoughtfully. Naruto chuckled "I see." Naruto said as he nodded his head "So, what…" he trailed off. However he was surprised when a loud voice called out to him "BIG BROTHER!" causing him to turn just in time to be rammed into by his baby sister nearly knocking him over in the process. Naruto looked down at his sister with a raised eyebrow "What is it Mavis?" he asked the 'ghost' as Mavis looked up to the large blonde's eye's.

Mavis beamed happily "This place is so amazing big brother it's almost like that maze you took me too when we were young." she said with sparkles in her eyes. However it was at this time that Jenny Realight of the Blue Pegasus guild came sneaking up from behind Mira with a mischievous look in her eye's. Before Mira could react, her bikini top was pulled away from her. "That was for making me embarrass myself with that bet the other day," Jenny said, laughing at the white haired woman. "Oh yeah, Jenny?" Mira said while gritting her hand tightly, looking mischievous and feeling a little jealous at Jenny. Before Jenny could react, Mira pulled down Jenny's bottom bikini.

The men who saw that quickly fainted, blood spurting out of their noses "I think they just have a glimpse of what about to come in the next issue of Sorcerer Magazine." Mira said while waving Jenny's bikini bottom around. Naruto shook his head "Girl's and their rivalries." he said shaking his head unfazed by the show the two model's put on. "Naruto-sama…" Naruto turned his head to the side and saw Yukino Aguria, the new girl of Fairy Tail wearing set of two piece bikini that matched her hair's color. She had a body that could even rival with the like of Lucy. "Hey Yukino-chan," Naruto greeted her before turning around to talk to the barmaid "Give her something to drink please." he requested.

The girl nodded her head and went inside "How are you doing, having fun here?" he asked as he turned around to face the young woman. Yukino looked to the blonde with a small smile "Yes Naruto-sama." Yukino said as she nodded her head to him, "Everyone is very nice to me." she told Naruto shyly. Naruto smiled to the young wizardess "Glad that you like it." Naruto said as he took the coconut from the barmaid and gave it to Yukino, "Here you go, this one's on me." he told the woman. "Thank you Naruto-sama." Yukino said gratefully as she put the straws to her lips "It's all thank to you that I have so much happiness like this. Fairy Tail is truly an amazing guild with amazing people." she said gratefully.

She then turned her head to him "I notice that you're a little distant with everyone Naruto-sama, you don't like them?" she asked a bit confused. Naruto chuckled "I do like them Yukino," Naruto shook his head "They're a noisy, troublesome and childish bunch of brats, but in the end they are all good people with a strong belief in each other. It's just that I have problems that prevent me from getting close to anyone of them after my wife died." Naruto said "I already used to live alone, you know, stay out of the trouble." he told Yukino honestly. Well almost honestly as Zera was still quite alive at the moment due to the Ankseram Curse that she had.

"But it doesn't mean that you like to live alone, do you Naruto-sama?" Yukino asked and smiled softly when Naruto didn't answer her question "If it wasn't for your kindness, I wouldn't stand here with the mark of Fairy Tail on my body. If you chose to stay away from me and the troubles I brought to you and everyone that night, I doubt I could dream about myself being a mage of a Guild again. It's in your nature Naruto-sama, to care about others." she told him. She turned her head to him "You're like a guardian angel." she said with a giggle in her voice. "Yukino!" Lucy called out to her fellow Celestial mage while waving her hand around in the air, standing at the other side of the pool.

"I will see you later, Naruto-sama." Yukino put the coconut back to the bar stand before smiling to him and walking away, leaving Naruto alone in his own thought. He couldn't help but admit that Yukino really had a point there Him? A guardian angel? Naruto doubted Yukino and others would think of him like that if they knew who he was and his true nature. Maybe later after the Grand Magic Games, he should stop caring about others' business and return to how he was before meeting Fairy Tail before anything could get out of control.

* * *

" **Welcome back everyone to the fourth day of this year's Grand Magic Games."** Chapati, the announcer with weird wig on his head said loudly as the excited crowd of people within the Domus Flau cheered out loudly. **"Today's guest commentator up here with me and Yajima is Rabian a leader of a famous theater group right here in Crocus."** Chapati told the crowd. **"Thanks for having me."** the man said with a smile. Awaiting in the middle of the field, floating a few feet above the ground was a giant sphere of water, no doubt it would be the mysterious game of the Fourth day.

" **It's a sunny day for magic and mayhem as we start off the day with an event called – Naval Battle! That's right spectators get ready for a battle under the sea! The battle field is a large sphere of water. The rule is simple, if you get knocked outside the ball you lose until the last one standing wins."** Chapati told them. The crowd cheered loudly and Chapati waited until the cheering died down to continue.

 **"But there is a special rule, when the last two competitors remain, a clock will appear and if you get eliminated within the five minute limit you get moved to the back of the line in eighth place! However, if no one is eliminated within the five minutes the rank will return back to normal with the one eliminated coming in second place**." The commentator finished explaining the rules of Naval Battle.

With this kind of game, it was a man's wildest fantasy come true. However, it was a huge letdown for them because Quatro Bitches would have to pick a male for the sport, since their team consisted of males only, so they weren't the fan favorite amongst the guilds entering the event. "I'll be going guys." Lucy said confidently while keeping her eyes on the water sphere. "Go get them Lucy!" Natsu grinned at his teammate from the Fairy Tail A stand along with Gray, Erza and Naruto. Wendy had decided to be a spectator today and would watch the battle with everyone in the guild "If she uses Aquarius she can take them out all at once." Gray stated with a small smirk.

"I don't think so" Erza Scarlet shook her head at Gray's idea, glancing to Team B's stand where its members were discussing among each other "It's clear that Juvia is going to be the participant for Team B, and you all know how well she is in water." the redhead stated as she watched Juvia come out. Naruto whistled at Juvia to get her attention "Now Juvia I don't wanna see you do this just because of some boy. I want you to go out there and have some fun as this is what the games are all about alright." Naruto said and the water maiden nodded her head. "Juvia understands Naruto-sama, and Juvia won't let you down." she cheerfully stated to the First Master.

The gong then gave a loud rang and with that the fourth day was underway. " **Let the event, Naval Battle, begin!** " Chapati loudly declared the start of the match. It didn't surprise Fairy Tail that Lucy would summon Aquarius first. Enraged by seeing people in her so-called 'domain,' she shot a whirlpool out of her vase and sending everyone except Juvia and Minerva spiraling around the gust of water. **"Another Celestial Summoner has appeared in the ranks who could have guessed this trump card from Fairy Tail."** Chapati declared. **"Who will triumph the mermaid spirit or the mage?"** CHapati asked as he watched the angry Aquarius work her magic.

"You're not the only one who controls water," Juvia said with a smile before pushing her hands outwards, creating a blue magic circle and called out **"Kaiōryū no Eien Uzu** _(Sea Dragon King's Eternal Vortex)"_ and created a whirlpool of her own against Aquarius's one. The two water blasts collided with each other the two appeared to be matched in terms of magic power. "We're even?" Aquarius was quite shocked to see a mage managed to match her in term of water magic. "This is the perfect time to… send the single one out!" While witnessing the two water users too busy to go after anyone else, Jenny used the chance to eliminate Rocker by creating two turbines on her back, sending her through the water with extreme speed.

This gave the model enough momentum to deliver a powerful kick straight to Rocker's face, effectively sending him out of the sphere and crashing down to the ground on his side hard. The crowd went wild and the love for Jenny grew even more. "Mechanical magic." Mira said as her eyes were staying on Jenny. "That girl is a force to reckon, even if it's her worst fighting ground she manages to turn it to her advantage." Mavis commented. " **Quatro Bitches is out of the game by our beautiful mecha-girl Jenny Realight!** " Chapati announced with heart in his eyes. The other members of Quatro Bitches whined at their early elimination.

They've been dead last throughout the games and winning this event brought hope they could climb up the scoreboards, but the hope was shot down by a girl posing as a machin. "While she's doing that…" Chelia was next to make an attack by creating tornados around her arms and upper cutting Risley from her sides, but the mermaid used her own form of gravity manipulation to thin out her flabby one into a more skinny one, just evading the attack with ease. "Never underestimate the chubby" Risley said as she smiled as she successfully avoided the attack. Naruto heard her comment and thought _"Ain't that the truth."_ as he remembered a certain... big boned friend from so long ago.

"I can create water tornados too, you know" Jenny suddenly appeared before them and swimming between the two and outstretched her arms, as many mechanical parts then appeared and gathered around her hands before joining together to create larger and more complicated designed turbines. Two massive vortexes of water were then created the moment she activated the turbines on her hand, sweeping away both Risley and Chelia. The mermaid Heel mage was knocked out of the sphere while Chelia managed to remain inside, but not for long when a flying fist suddenly appeared and punched her in the face, sending her out of the bubble as well.

" **Three eliminations within one minute, is there any way to stop this mecha-girl?** " Chapati cried out. Back with Juvia and Aquarius, it was still a draw as the two made no progress to win the tug of war. "This isn't going to end well, so I'm going to return now." Aquarius said as she suddenly lost her patience. "Eh!? Why? You're the best in water, I have to depend on you!" Lucy said in shock. "I have a date with my boyfriend unlike you." the real mermaid said with a small blush on her face before closing the gate by herself, once again Aquarius had rubbed it in Lucy's face just to annoy her. Lucy began to panic and scratched the back of her head.

"You're open!" Juvia said emotionlessly and shot forward, hitting Lucy with a strong water vortex which she tried to use to eliminate Lucy. Lucy however, swam upwards and brought out two keys and summoned Aries and Virgo just in time to save her. The vortex had pursued Lucy upwards and was stopped by Aries wool wall and Virgo's strength. Men all around the arena turned their eyes into hearts, falling in love with the sight of Lucy's two spirits that were only wearing bikinis. **"Another Stellar Mage with the ability to summon more than one Spirit!"** Chapati said as the crowd cheered for the blond woman.

 **"I can feel the rumbling of the stands from up here. The cheering has yet to stop."** Chapati said. "I'll throw both of them all out at once." Juvia said confidently. "There is nobody who can win against Juvia in the water." Juvia said as she decided to use her trump card – unleash her Second Origin "The unleashing of second origin is a unique spell I acquired…" it was a new spell she named **Ai no Tsubasa** _(Wings of Heart)_ , a large whirlwind mixed with pink hearts on the water current and sucking in Chelia in it and then pushing her out of the sphere. Minerva managed to direct the whirlpool away from her using her territory magic while Lucy barely hung on to Aries who was protecting her with another wool wall and Virgo pushing Lucy forward to prevent her from being caught in the heavy gust.

The whirlpool continued for a while before stopping as Juvia spread her arms out to take in the glory. "Cool" Naruto, Sting, Erza, and Natsu said. To be able to create pink hearts with magic, it wasn't something one could take lightly. " **Juvia's strength underwater is truly unrivalled!** " Chapati said and the former Wizard Saint Yajima couldn't agree more. **"It seems that this current generation has indeed outdone the last I'm proud to watch them surpass their elders. This really warms my heart."** Yajima said with a tear in his eye's. "Not so fast, water-girl!" Jenny cried out and appeared before Juvia, completely transformed into her Demon Take-over form.

Juvia's eyes hardened as she increased her strength using the water around her, meeting Jenny in the center of the sphere. However, before the two of them could continue their fight, Jenny suddenly found herself outside the orb of water. She cried out in shock but managed to create a rocket boost to keep her face from hitting the ground, but Juvia suddenly appeared above Jenny, outside of the water and dropped down on top of the beautiful model. " **Huh?** " Chapati asked in surprise " **What just happened?** " he asked confused. "I believe…" Minerva suddenly spoke up, her hands covered in rainbow aura "that was my handiwork." she said.

Now there was only Lucy and Minerva and the five minute countdown started. "That woman is quite the devil, isn't she?" Sting asked with a small smirk on his face "Certainly." Rogue agreed. "With her magical power, she could have easily thrown them all out." Orga said quietly, he wanted Minerva to throw them all out. "I don't see why she didn't since she already won." the god slayer stated. "I see," Naruto scratched his chin, deep in thought "Territory huh?" so that was how she was managed to block his punch, by transferring the force of his attack away before it could reach her or her father... smart move.

"With my magical power, I could've easily throw you out of the water in a flash, however…" Minerva stated confidently, "That wouldn't be very satisfying." she said as she raised her hand. "Let's see how long you last, Fairy Tail." she said as a orb of something suddenly appeared behind Lucy, drawing the blonde's girl attention toward it before it exploded, causing the celestial mage to yell out in pain. "Heat?" Erza asked in shock "Under the water?" she asked stunned. "What the hell kind of magic is that?" Gajeel asked. "I've never seen anything like it before," Mira said. "Let's hope Lucy can do something about them soon." Natsu said.

The blonde reached for her Celestial Keys but found nothing there. Everyone was surprised as well to see that her Keys were gone from along with her pouch and belt. "Looking for something?" Minerva asked and then raised her hand revealing that she was the one who had the Celestial Keys in her hand, her face as impassive as ever. "Wait…how did that chick get ahold of Lucy's Celestial Keys?" Natsu cried out in shock. Lucy was then hit again, waving her arms around to keep herself in the bubble. However, before her back could get anywhere near the surface, something suddenly exploded behind Lucy, stopping her from falling out.

"Lucy…" Happy muttered worriedly. "She can't use her magic with her keys stolen." Pantherlily said. "I'll…" Lucy cried out as the clock started ticking down to less than two minutes. "I'll show I can take any of her attacks!" Lucy used both of her arms to cover her face, shielding herself away from the continuous explosions. "It's about time I send you flying outside." Minerva spoke up finally. "If I lose here," Lucy said as her bangs shadowed her eyes "I won't be able to face everyone who tried so hard…!" she said as she looked up, light still shone in her eyes. "I won't betray everyone's emotions, that's why I'll never give up." she said defiantly.

Minerva's attack stopped for a few seconds, making everyone think that she was touched by Lucy's fighting spirit. However, before any of them could breath out a sigh of relief, a cruel smile suddenly appeared on Minerva face as she launched a large blast of power straight toward Lucy causing the girl to scream out in pain.

"LUCY!" Natsu cried out with his hands gripping the balcony tightly. Minerva started to pound her power down upon Lucy without any signs of stopping, causing the blonde to continue to get knocked around. Just when Lucy was about to fall out of the orb of water, the blonde suddenly disappeared from sight before reappearing right before Minerva who had launched a kick at her back. "DAMN IT," Natsu cried out, startling the group that was standing around him, " _STOP THIS MATCH_ _RIGHT NOW YOU HEAR ME!_ " he cried out. "STOP!" Gray and the rest of Fairy Tail joined after their Salamander, screaming for the referee to stop the fight as Lucy got beaten around mercilessly.

Sabertooth were sending mocking grin at Fairy Tail's Teams, with their mistress was laughing in satisfaction as Lucy's body started limping away. Mato had no chance but raise his hand, stopping the fight before it could get worse. And Naruto only waited for that. Before Minerva could celebrate her victory, she was knocked away from the water sphere with an unimaginable amount of force. The whole orb of water exploded the moment after, splashing the water onto the crowd and the other teams and guilds. When everything was clear, no one could say a word or pick their jaw up from the ground at the sight of Naruto standing on mid-air like he was standing on solid ground.

Naruto was holding Lucy in his arms, her body soaked with blood and covered in serious wounds. If the battle continued for a second longer, Lucy would be dead by now. "N-na..r…u…to… s...sa...sama" the girl muttered weakly as she looked at him with half-lifted eyes. "It's over Lucy." he said softly and channeled his energy into her body, wrapping her damaged form in a thin cloak of energy boosting her healing factor to the extreme level, thank god for draconian healing spells, making her wounds disappear from her body and replaced with healthy skins, not even scars were left there. "Rest child, you done a wonderful job out there." he said as his foot gently touched down to the ground.

At the same time the last wound disappeared from her body. Lucy breathed out a sigh in relief when she could no longer feel pain. The first tears then felt from Lucy's eyes, before being followed by another after another and the next moment, Lucy found herself crying into Naruto's chest. She had failed them. Naruto held her head close to his chest, letting herself pour her heart out. "You." Naruto said with a cold and emotionless tone as he looked up and fixed his eyes on Minerva, who was looking at him with her eyes wide in shock. The rest of Sabertooth Team appeared and gathered in front of their mistress protectively.

They were extremely nervous by his power, but wasn't going to let Naruto attack the daughter of their master either. Natsu and the other two did the same to Naruto and Lucy, as both side stared at each other in the eyes, the atmosphere became extremely tense, as if someone could cut it with a knife. Naruto growled out words that shocked everybody "Are disqualified." he said to the woman. Minerva's eyes widened "What?! You can't do that?" she yelled at the man. Naruto growled "What you did was attemept murder." he said to Minerva. The woman snorted "Oh relax it was just a bit of fun, besides people get injured- she stopped when she felt Naruto standing behind her.

However she also noticed Naruto n front of her. A cold dagger was placed on the back of her neck **"Shut your mouth."** a voice growled out from behind her. Minerva's mouth shut with a click of her teeth. "I understand that this is a game, but I also want you to understand that I don't give a flying fuck what you think. In the end attempted murder is still attempted murder. The next time I see you or your guild act like this I will, and I do mean I will, have each member of your guild thrown in prison for the remainder of your days." he said and the clone vanished. He then looked to Mato "Sabertooth gets five points." he growled as he walked away with Lucy in his arms.

Minerva stepped forward "Wait I thought you said I was disqualified?" she asked him confused. Naruto turned around to face her "As much as I hate to admit it your guild still won the Naval Battle. I can't really fault the fact that this is indeed a tournament of magic and therefore I cannot fully fault your logic for the simple fact that this is indeed a fight which means I can only take away so much. This means I cannot take away the points for your victory. However that doesn't mean I can't limit the number of points you receive for what you have done to poor Lucy." he told the Territory user honestly. As much as he hated it he had no choice in the matter.

* * *

"Is Lucy okay?" Mira asked their resident Wizard Saint. "Don't worry, she'll be fine." Naruto answered Mira's question when Team B ran into the infirmary. He healed all of her wounds and she should feel even better than usual, but the others thought it would be best if they move Lucy into the infirmary so that she could rest. "Thanks to Naruto…her life isn't in danger." Porlyusica informed them slowly, "Those injuries could have been fatal if they weren't treated immediately." she said. "Hard to not do anything." was his reply. Natsu hissed with his fist gritted tightly "Those bastards back there…" he growled.

Gray nodded, eyes still stormy with anger, "I hear ya…I ain't been this pissed off in a long time." the ice wizard said. "You rest for now Lucy!" Natsu said with his fist hit against his chest. "I will kick their asses so hard that they're not going to remember their name." he declared. Lucy, who remained silent from the moment she was moved into the infirmary, couldn't help but smile at her best friend's words "Thank you… Natsu…" she then looked around "Oh…good… Keys…my keys…" she said. "Here they are," said Happy, quietly handing them to her. "Thank goodness…thank you so much Happy." sighed Lucy, gratefully clutching her keys to her and drifting off to sleep.

Just then the door opened and Makarov walked in. "I have news for everyone." Makarov said calmly as he walked into the room. "Since today is the fourth day there are tag battles, and with Raven Tail being disqualified and disbanded, and Twilight Ogre taking their place we need to find a suitable replacement for Lucy before the fighting begins. he said. They all nodded their heads "Well what about Yukino?" Naruto asked gaining everybody's attention. Natsu raised a eyebrow "What about her?" he asked obliviously. Naruto sighed "She's a Celestial Wizard which means she can form a temporary contract with the spirits that belong to Lucy." he said.

Everyone's eyes widened in shock. They didn't know that a wizard could do such a thing, but apparently they could. Makarov nodded his head "Alright then it's confirmed Yukino will be Lucy's replacement throughout the fourth day until we find a suitable replacement tomorrow." the old man said.

* * *

" **The** **Fairy Tail Team has finished reorganizing** " Chapati announced as the Grand Magic Game continued. **"A** **nd finally, we enter the battle portion of day four. It'll be two vs two.** " The crowd went wild when they saw the Fairy Tail vs Sabertooth among the matchups appeared on the Lacrima Visions. " **Well folks… let's see the new Fairy Tail.** " Chapati said. "I guess they will bring out the strongest of the Team, eh?" Lyon asked with a smile as he could feel an enormous amount of magical power. "Better watch out for cause here they come." Ren commented as he and his team also waited for the new Team Fairy Tail to arrive.

"The real battle starts now..." Makarov, who had returned to his stand with his guild, cried out in excitement as Fairy Tail cheered out with him. "This is the real meaning of strongest team." Lisanna nodded her head. "Now this is a team." Cana smirked as she put the bottle of beer near her lips before taking a swig of her drink. "I can't imagine them losing to anyone." Happy couldn't help but say. "Here they come." Rufus said as ten shadows slowly made their way out, making the crowd go wild, screams and shouts along with the never ending applause was almost deafening. In order there was Naruto, Laxus, Mira, Cana, Gajeel, Natsu, Wendy, Yukino, Gray, and finally Erza.

Naruto spread his arms out as he enhanced his voice with magic "LET THE FOURTH DAY OF THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES BATTLE PORTION BEGIN!" he yelled and the crowd cheered loudly. Meanwhile Mavis watched with a happy expression on her face "It's time to show them all..." Mavis said, giving a small smile as she lowered her gaze "the strength of our bonds." she declared happily.

* * *

16

* * *

 _Previously on Fairy Tail's First Guardian: " **The** **Fairy Tail Team has finished reorganizing** " Chapati announced as the Grand Magic Game continued. **"A** **nd finally, we enter the battle portion of day four. It'll be two vs two.** " The crowd went wild when they saw the Fairy Tail vs Sabertooth among the matchups appeared on the Lacrima Visions. " **Well folks… let's see the new Fairy Tail.** " Chapati said._

 _"I guess they will bring out the strongest of the Team, eh?" Lyon asked with a smile as he could feel an enormous amount of magical power. "Better watch out for cause here they come." Ren commented as he and his team also waited for the new Team Fairy Tail to arrive._

 _"The real battle starts now..." Makarov, who had returned to his stand with his guild, cried out in excitement as Fairy Tail cheered out with him._

 _"This is the real meaning of strongest team." Lisanna nodded her head._

 _"Now this is a team." Cana smirked as she put the bottle of beer near her lips before taking a swig of her drink._

 _"I can't imagine them losing to anyone." Happy couldn't help but say._

 _"Here they come." Rufus said as ten shadows slowly made their way out, making the crowd go wild, screams and shouts along with the never ending applause was almost deafening. In order there was Naruto, Laxus, Mira, Cana, Gajeel, Natsu, Wendy, Yukino, Gray, and finally Erza._

 _Naruto spread his arms out as he enhanced his voice with magic "LET THE FOURTH DAY OF THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES BATTLE PORTION BEGIN!" he yelled and the crowd cheered loudly._

 _Meanwhile Mavis watched with a happy expression on her face "It's time to show them all..." Mavis said, giving a small smile as she lowered her gaze "the strength of our bonds." she declared happily._

* * *

Now-

After announcing that the forth day was now underway. Before the announcement Naruto and the others had stopped by Lucy's room and told her to rest up while she watched the battles. Now Naruto was standing in the stands while he watched Lamia Scale match up against Mermaid Heel. They had good timing with their strikes as well as the counters of certain areas. All in all both were well rounded teams and worked as a team should work. The next match up would be when the final battle happened between Sabertooth and Fairy Tail, except the king had changed that up and had the entire team of Sabertooth against him and four others.

Naturally Naruto chose Natsu and Gajeel due to the fact they were first generation dragon slayers, however he also chose wisely by picking Mirajane and Laxus as well as Erza. This was because the king had told the crowd that he was specifically fighting the entire Team of Fairy and Saber with his own team. Why this was happening he did not know, but he didn't care as he was going to be going easy on the brats by having their backs when they needed it the most. Naruto nearly died from laughter as he watched Milliana lay a actual smack down on the two men by jumping on Yuuka's shoulders where she begun to punch him in the face. However the real killer for him was when Lyon created a mouse where the young woman begun to chase it easily changing the course of the battle.

However the real synch of the battle was when Kagura stepped up after the young woman ran into a wall from being chased by a snow tiger. Kagura easily overwhelmed the two men, and even when using a powerful combination tactic Lyon was still defeated. Chapati came onto the speaker with excitement in his voice **"And there you have it! MERMAID HEEL IS THE WINNER OF THE MATCH!"** he shouted excitedly. Naruto had to give applause for the splendid show, the two teams really put on a show worthy of Magic. What would happen next was his real question because as of that moment he knew what was about to happen.

 **"And now it is the ultimate showdown between Sabertooth and Fairy Tail. As you heard before the start of the battles his majesty the king himself stated that both teams were to fight, however half of the Fairy Tail crew was prohibited to battle. Who will win this showdown, Fairy or Tiger?"** Chapati announced as the crowd cheered wildly.

Naruto looked to his team as they all stood in the tunnel. He looked at each one of them and slowly made his decision "I know that these past few days have been rough on you, but this could be the start of something better." he told them.

"Win or lose it doesn't matter for we wizards of Fairy Tail always get back up on our feet, it's what we do. What I am about to do should give you each a slight edge over your opponents. As I told each of you earlier they will no doubt work as a team to beat you in order to get to me. The solution to this is simple, I support you from the back with my power and we effectively beat them." he stated.

Looking to Laxus he cleared his throat "Laxus I am gifting you the power of my Lightning God Slayer Magic so that you can fight Orga on equal grounds, but not as a Dragon or God Slayer. You will be the worlds First Dragon God Slayer. I know your powerful in your own right, but you can't eat Godly power." he said as a small magic seal appeared as his entire repertoire of Lightning God Slayer Magic flowed from his mind into Laxus.

With that he knew nothing of the powerful art as it literally sent the knowledge into the mans mind who was now wide eyed. He looked to Gajeel "Gajeel I am giving you a power up in the form of my Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic so you can fight Rogue, I know you don't like the idea, but it is the only way we can stand on equal ground with them." he said as the knowledge of how to use Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic flowed into his mind leaving nothing in Naruto's knowledgeable mind on the ancient art of Dragon Slaying. He still had plenty up his sleeve, but he wanted them to be more than adequately prepared for their fights.

Naruto looked to Mirajane and smiled "You are getting probably the most useful of my skills as a Take Over Wizard. I am gifting you the knowledge of a ancient spell that will allow you to turn into a true demon that was one of ten that I fought and defeated in my youth so be prepared to be stunned." he told her as the knowledge flowed into her mind. When she looked at the spell her eyes went wide in shock from what she saw. Such a spell... it shouldn't have even been possible to defeat a creature that powerful.

She gave a bow of her head "Thank you Naruto-sama." she said gratefully to him getting a smile from the man.

Naruto looked to Natsu "I don't know if I should give you a power up from what I have been told. Eating raw Etherion, the Flames of Rebuke, hell even Fire God Slayer Magic. You even took in Laxus' own Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic and used it to fight Precht my old friend. But I guess if it has to be fair then I will do it. I am giving you my power over Fire God Slayer Magic so don't let it go to waste." he told him as he gave Natsu said power.

When he was done he finally looked to Erza "And finally the Crimson Princess herself. I don't know what I should give you. I mean you are already powerful enough as it is." he joked with her.

But with a smile the area behind him glowed where several swords as well as a new suit of armor appeared. The swords from left to right were vastly different than she ever knew. The first sword is a large broadsword, as tall as a full-grown man, shaped like a butcher knife. The blade itself has two cut outs, a circle close to the top and a semi-circular one nearer to the handle, the former of which is aptly fitting the sword's purpose of decapitation. The latter notch allows a strap to be wrapped around the weapon, making it easier for the user to carry. Its extremely long handle is also detachable to further aid transportation and then reattached when required for combat.

He then moved out of the way showing the rest while he begun to explain them "This broad sword or gigantic butcher knife is known as the Kubikiribocho otherwise known as the Head Cleaver. This sword is special like the others as the sword possesses a unique power, this being its ability to reform itself using the iron harvested from the blood of its victims. This regenerative process takes place almost instantaneously and is capable of bringing the weapon back to its original condition no matter how severe the damage is, from a simple chip or nick to a complete separation of over half the blade. The sword also possesses high durability and is quite strong, able to cut through almost anything." he told her.

However he gave a warning "However, due to its considerable weight, only especially strong and resilient individuals can handle wielding it for long durations; otherwise they will tire quickly." he said as he pointed to the next one "This is the Excalibur, not the one of legend though as it come a close second. I haven't ever used this sword so I don't know the properties or powers it contains so I would refrain from using it." he stated. The next sword is actually a dual set. It is a pair of swords, each with slim and straight double-edged blades. Both blades also have an upward-curved bladed prong near the tip of one side of the blade and another one near the base of the blade's other side.

At their bases are smooth brown hilts with a round grey hilt. "These are known as the Kiba blades. The swords have been imbued with pure lightning, granting enhanced cutting power in a manner similar to the high-frequency vibrations of lightning-based magical flow. It is this capability that has resulted in these "thunderswords" the ability to cut anything they desire. Even without lightning, they are very dangerous in battle, able to be used in combination with agile spinning movements, sweeping through the targets while the user also rotates. This, combined with the jagged nature of the blades allows for more damaging wounds inflicted. Use them wisely." he said.

He then moved to the armor. The armor was black with a scaled pattern with a blood red dragon printed on it. Well actually there was a dragon practically depicted everywhere on the protective suit of armor.(1) He looked to Erza with a serious expression "This is the Dragon Armor my wife Zera made when she slayed a dragon known as Osiris, the Red Dragon of Destruction without the use of Dragon Slayer Magic. It is made out of the scale from his hide and will protect you from any and all magical attacks. The reason I don't wear it is because it is to small for me, but... maybe you can fit it where I didn't." he said.

Erza bowed her head gratefully "Shodai-sama... words cannot express how grateful I am to accept these gifts from you." she says.

Naruto chuckles "Hey none of that formal stuff, to me call me Naruto." he said nearly slipping he was her adoptive father. He wasn't the one who should reveal that to her. He could feel that his true body was drawing near with the army and soon the world would be safe from harm. He want going to let anything happen to his friends, family or guild. Walking out he could already see the opposing team waiting to fight. He wasn't going to fight. He was going to let the next generation show the world what they were made of.

He chuckled. This gained the attention of the group of both teams. Sting snorted "Care to shre the joke?" he grunted.

Naruto shook his head "Even if I was to fight in this match against all of you, each of you already know you are no match. Therefore I want to show the world the true power of the next generation. Therefor I will be supporting them from the rear." he said to them shocking everybody that heard.

Rufus stepped forward "But didn't the king himself tell you that you had to fight?" he questioned.

Naruto chuckled again "That is true, but he never said I had to join in on the fight. After all... he never said I couldn't supply my team with Magic Power to keep their strength up. Besides each of you are powerful in your own rights so if you truly think you can win against my team as they are now, then you have only signed your warrants of defeat." he told them.

Orga stepped forward "What did you do old man?" he demanded from Naruto.

However the blonde only tapped his nose "That's a secret, boy." he responded.

* * *

Enter OST: Fairy Law

* * *

Chapati chose the perfect time to speak **"Let the battle between Fairy Tail and Sabertooth Commence!"** he said in a bold voice.

Naruto held his hand up immediately halting both teams from their advancement "How about I do us all a favor and rearrange this place a bit more before we truly begin the battle." he said as he raised a hand above his head. Suddenly his body glowed white as his magic power increased to unprecedented levels. In the stands Makarov's eyes widened.

"W-what is this? Shodai-sama has never released this kind of power before, so why now?" he grunted with effort as the entire rearranged Domus Flau begun to quake from his newly exerted power. Suddenly a large black orb appeared in his hand before it burst apart creating several dozen black orbs.

Each orb then flattened out into a small disk. Naruto clapped his hands together **"Planetary Rearrangement..."** he spoke slowly, **"New World Order"** he chanted the spell. Suddenly large boulders broke from the ground and floated up to each disk and stuck to it due to a powerful gravity field. The crowd watched in stunned silence as the worlds most powerful man once again reconstructed the entire arena. The disks of black magic were soon covered in large copious amounts of earth leaving the two teams in a deep crater that stood next to a tunnel that they went to a place hidden from time. Naruto clapped his hands together once again.

 **"Planetary Rearrangement: Sacred Lands"** he intoned. Suddenly dark rainclouds appeared up in the sky almost out of nowhere. Rain suddenly begun to fall as a flash of lightning streaked across the sky. Then it begun, trees begun to miraculously grow on the platforms along with small lakes and rivers. ground expanded and flattened. Then giant pillars rose out of the ground underneath the parts of the broken coliseum seats with the added addition of guards and rails with stairs to the side. Large mountains rose while deeps lakes formed as water rose from deep beneath the earth. When he was done Naruto had expanded the arena by nearly four times its original size.

This was something unforeseen by everyone **"Once again we have been stunned by this man's power. Such** **an amazing thing to see. With such ease Fairy Tail's Naruto Vermilion has expanded the** **Domus Flau arena by epic proportions once more** **."** Chapati announced.

Yajima shook his head **"I don't think I've said this yet, but I'm starting to expect that this is something of a normal thing for the man."** he said. Naruto then looked to each member of his team and with a wave of his hand he teleported them as well as a opponent to a different area of the newly rebuilt arena. All that stood was him and Minerva.

Naruto looked up with a grin on his face "Let's get wild." he told the group of youngster's.

* * *

 **Now I want to make it perfectly clear that this story isn't abandonded as When I was going through to rewrite the grammar I noticed I never kept the one dialogue I had initially wanted when I started and so I decided to take it down to start all over with a new version. Hope you guys who were following forgive me, but even you guys must agree with me that this story is all over the place with no true plot to it.**


	43. Chapter 43-Heir of the Sun

**Also published on Wattpad. Not gonna lie, this is a random update story I work on out of boredom enjoy.**

* * *

Summary: If the wizards of Fairy Tail thought that Natsu's flames were strong, then they never met Naruto Uzumaki. Why, may you ask? Well that is simple, Naruto is the son of the Sun Dragon Helios. Having not been part of a guild for seven years, Naruto has been relatively off the map so to speak. So when he is found in the middle of a mountain range by a man named Gildarts, the young mans life is turned upside down.

* * *

As the sun rose over the Horizon on the summer morning, eyes that were once blue which had turned into golden from him becoming the son of the Sun Dragon-who liked to boast about his power being tied to the sun itself, while also proclaiming to be a Titan of all thing's-Helios. While it may seem strange that a human was being called the son of a Dragon, it is not unheard of as there were several instances of this happening. Igneel the Fire Dragon King had his son Natsu Dragneel. Metalicana the Iron Dragon had his son Gajeel Redfox. Weisslogia had Sting Eucliffe where his opposite element Skiadrum had Rogue Chaney. There was only one known female Dragon Slayer by the name of Wendy Marvell who was the daughter of the Sky Dragoness Grandeeney. Now it is also to be said that Naruto has hardly had any contact with his own people due to the fact he was never a sociable person to begin with.

That however was about to change.

The youth can be described as an above average looking youth that stood roughly at seven foot three inches in height. He wore plated golden armor with a golden sun embroidered upon the breastplate of the armor. While the armor looked like it wouldn't last a second in any type of fight, it was not as weak as it appeared to be for it was made of the scales of the Sun Dragon itself to withstand the youth's powerful flames as well as any type of magical attack with the exception being his own. The youth had golden blonde hair that shone brightly like the sun would with two bangs that reached down to his chin. On his cheeks were a set of three whisker-like markings that covered both cheeks. He wore tanned pants with a pair of tanned military boots. His forearms had golden braces made of the same scales as his armor was.

Sighing the youth sat up and growled as he watched the sun climb ever higher into the sky, one of the worse things of being the Sun Dragon Slayer was he was raised to rise when the sun did and sleep a few hours after it set unless he forced himself to stay awake. With a shake of his head he walked out of his little lean-to home and went to search for some breakfast. He smiled gently when he found the river was filled with fish and he quickly walked into the river where he felt his power dampen a small amount where he slowly dipped his hands into the water. He closed his eyes and waited before he grasped something in the water and tossed it to the shore revealing it to be a relatively normal sized fish. Shaking his head he walked to shore and grabbed a rock and crushed the head of his meal before he returned to his home.

Quickly building a small fire he ignited his hand and lit the branches before he quickly turned to his meal. Cutting the head off with a knife he had bought he proceeded to clean the fish of it entrails, which he threw into the river, and sat the fish over the open flame to let it cook. After waiting for fifteen minutes the fish was fully cooked and the golden blonde proceeded to dig in to his meal. Upon finishing his meal, he then proceeded to eat the flame of his campfire where he doused the ashes with water and mud. Well, best do something productive rather then wait around for something to happen.

Little did the blonde know his life was soon to change.

Nearly ten miles away, a man with red-orange hair was walking towards his destination. Sacred Mount Zonia. Home of Acnologia the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse, though his benefactor failed to mention this to him when he accepted the job request, and soon to be the location of his guilds newest member.

The blonde was walking without a care in the world when he felt it, the undeniable presence of the beast from Mount Zonia, begun to move. Without hesitation he burst forward with vigor where he dashed through the foliage and straight over the cliff where he suddenly burst into flame and he flashed across the sky for a few moments before he crashed into the ground and continued to run forward, the thrill of a challenge causing him to grin. Hey, son of a dragon-he can't help it. Bursting through the trees he saw what had garnered his attention and gaped for a moment as the Dragon begun to turn away from its previous activity and grinned, perfect.

 **"Sun Dragon's: Cross Fire"** the blonde youth called out as he threw both his hands forward releasing a gout of flame taking the shape of a large cross where it crashed into the dragon causing it to stumble from the unseen attack. The dragon turned around with a roar causing the teen to smirk, "Well if you can't handle the heat, find a ice wizard." he retorted to the beast. The dragon raised a hand into the air and slammed it down towards the blonde who jumped out of the way. The blonde rolled his eyes, "Hey don't blame me for being honest." he said cheekily.

The dragon growled before the blonde jumped into the air to avoid a spear of earth from impaling him, **"Sun Dragon's: Fire Fist"** the blonde called out as he unleashed his flames once more in the form of a giant fist made of golden fire. The dragon roared in annoyance before it proceeded to swipe its tail across the ground seemingly uprooting the trees around them causing the teen to smirk, **"Sun Dragon's: Flame Fence"** he called out raising a barrier of flames that burned away the trees to ashes. Lowering the wall of flame he held up his hand forming what appeared to be a small sun in his hand, **"Sun Dragon's: Cruel Sun"** he called out as he enlarged the orb of golden fire. He gave a yell as he threw the ball of flame at the dragon where it smashed into the uncaring beasts' face, **"Sun Dragon's: Pride Flare"** he called out causing it to explode violently in the beasts face, blinding it by chance if for but a moment.

As the blonde went to charge it he heard something call out to him where he jumped out of the way of a tail swinging down towards him where he looked around for a moment before he saw a man covered in blood laying in the dirt, "Kid, you can't fight that thing. You need to run while you still can." the man called out to him.

The blonde groaned in annoyance, just great. This was just what he needed right now, a fucking distraction. The blonde growled before he turned to the dragon as he drew his head back, **"Sun Dragon's..."** the blonde called out loudly as his power grew for a moment, **"Roar"** he called out as he unleashed a wave of golden flames at the dragon where he watched as they covered the beast in his power. Stopping his assault he jogged over to the man and grimaced, that shit looked painful. Looking back to the dragon he sighed in annoyance before he picked the man up and shuffled him to a point he was on his shoulder and he begun to run off away from the Black Dragon of Apocalypse. After a few minutes of running, the teen sensed that the dragon had left when its quarry had fled from it and returned to its lair. Setting the man down he sighed in annoyance once more before he lit his hand on fire, "Right now, you should be grateful I am taking the time to heal you. Otherwise you might have died from blood loss." he said before he ran his hands across the mans body with his fire. The strange thing was that the golden flames were not hurting the man in any way as the fire trickled across his body and moved to his wounds where the bleeding soon stopped and the cuts begun to close shut leaving white lines showing that his wounds existed in the first place. The teen cupped one of his hands and looked to the man, "Now don't blame me for what is about to happen to you. I haven't had to regrow somebodies limb before so I don't know if this will do anything for you.

The orange haired man looked to the teen in confusion, "What the hell is that supp-RRRRRAAAAAHHHHHHH!" he screamed in pain as the teen placed his hand to the mans stub where his arm used to be.

The teen rolled his eyes, "Like I said, don't blame me." he said as he watched as the mans arm slowly begun to regenerate. It took the better part of a hour, and the man nearly dying twice on him, before he had fully healed the man after he had regrown his arm and leg. Now the man was asleep with a moist towel on his head while the teen cooked a broth for the man for when he woke up. He sighed as he leaned back and looked to the sun. He shook his head when he realized it was only a couple hours past noon. That sucked. Not being able to control his boredom the way he wanted. Hearing a small groan caused him to turn to his temporary guest as he saw the man open his eyes where he moaned in a semblance of pain as he reached up with a hand to grab the moist towel so he could take it off. However he couldn't as a hand grasped his own and stopped him, "Don't, I just got done saving your life and you are unable to move. You lost a lot of blood and I barely managed to stop you from dying. Rest up and recover man. I'll get you some of the broth I made you." he said as he walked over to the fire and spooned up a cup of his broth.

Walking over to the man he kneeled down, "Now I know the taste will be horrible, but believe me when I say that this is a broth worth swallowing. Mind that you will lose some semblance of taste." he chuckled as he fed the man the broth before he clamped his hand over the mans mouth as he turned to spit it out, "Swallow it." he ordered only for the man to shake his head, "I said swallow it old man." he said and once more the man shook his head. The teen sighed and smacked the man on the head causing the man to wince and forcefully swallow from the pain.

"GAH, what the hell? Are you trying to poison me?" the man asked him. Seriously that stuff was the worst stuff he had ever tasted in his life, and he had tasted some bad stuff before-but that stuff took the cake.

The teen snorted, "Oh please if I wanted you dead, I would have simply fed you nightshade berries." he responded, "That broth you just swallowed is a medicinal broth meant to stimulate the bodies highest functions of producing the necessary things you need to survive such horrendous blood-loss. Unfortunately this also means you will be taking some after dinner before I have to pour it out to allow you to heal naturally. After that you can continue your journey to wherever it may take you." he said to the man who winced.

That sounded fun.

NOT!

Another dose of that dreadful concoction was not something he was looking forward to. The man sighed, "Well, if that's the case I can't just call you kid for the entirety of my stay. So, what's your name kid?" he asked.

The blonde looked at him, "It's been awhile since I even spoke my name. It almost faded away from my memory, but if you must know my name is Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki." he said to the man.

"Gildarts, Gildarts Clive." he said to the now introduced Naruto who nodded his head in response, "So, I have to ask, what type of magic do you use? I mean I know somebody with a similar magic, but what are the specifics to it?" he questioned Naruto.

Naruto shrugged, "Sun Dragon Slayer Magic taught to me by the Sun Dragon Helios whom I call father, one of the Eight Titanic Dragon King's who are stronger then the Five Dragon God's. Not exactly something I like to boast about." he admitted to the stunned man, "As it sounds I do indeed eat the heat, power or flames of the sun to boost my strength in a fight. No I have not ever used my magic to fight anything up until the moment I saved you. I can also use my flames to heal people who have been injured, which is how you still have four limbs rather then the two you were sure to have more then likely replace if I hadn't come along if you had survived." he stated.

"I am gifted with the ability of foresight, something not even my father Helios foreseen with his own power, but I can't really control when it happens. Must be because I can use father's own power's, don't really know." the blonde admitted.

Gildarts gave a chuckle, "That's quite the gift you got there. So kid, how long you been on your own our here like this?" he asked him.

Naruto shrugged, "Five years, give or take. I'm not really a social person but I don't get along well with other's as well, and I do mean that in the most honest way possible. I did try to join a guild around seven years back and stayed for a couple of years, but I couldn't take the publicity with them." he admitted.

Gildarts nodded his head, "Yeah, I can understand that. I'm surprised you haven't went insane yet from being alone for so long." he said.

Naruto shrugged, "I am slightly insane, but not overly so. It kinda helps with my charm, but that's just me." he said with a chuckle.

Gildarts chuckled with the boy, "So how does one become the Dragon Slayer of one of the Eight Titanic Dragon King's?" he asked curiously.

Naruto shrugged, oh what the hell it couldn't hurt to tell the man. He cleared his throat, "Well normally the Eight Titanic Dragon King's look for the child born with the highest level of Magical Power and take them when they are old enough to walk. After that they do nothing but train in the magic of their foster parent until they are forced to leave to safeguard their parents territory. Funny enough I am the first child to have been raised by Helios the Sun Dragon who is considered the most powerful Dragon to have been born to date in over six hundred years. I haven't ever met another student of the eight in a few years, but from what I hear they're monster's to fear. More so then even Acnologia the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse." he stated.

Gildarts gulped at that, for a human to be feared more then a dragon of high stature like Acnologia. Geez louis what kind of people are they? He shook his head, "Well, you sure have it all worked out don't you?" he asked, "Let me guess, your old man left you on July 7th in the year 777 didn't he?" he asked and Naruto shrugged his shoulder's.

"Don't really know as I was never able to track the date. Me and Helios never lived around other people or dragon's and he never had a calendar on him. I never really cared for the date either. I mean yeah I was pissed and all when he left me, but that's pretty much any dragon slayer whose dragon has left them. Don't worry, I already know when he comes back. Though I hate what happens to him." he said with a scowl, stupid Titan Dragon King of War wanting to fight to the death and nearly killing his old man.

"Wow, that's a surprise. If Natsu had met you he'd ask you to look for his own father Igneel." he said with a laugh.

Naruto quirked a brow, "The Fire Dragon King?" he asked curiously.

Gildarts stopped laughing, "There are royal dragons?" he asked curiously.

Naruto shrugged, "I don't know, but from what I have heard from Helios he was one of the more powerful Dragons and rightfully earned the moniker during some war way back when." he said, "But yeah, Igneel the fire dragon is known as the Fire Dragon King. I have heard from Helios that his son Ignia is known as the Fire Dragon God. Total prick too if what Helios says is true as well." Naruto said as he opened a trunk and rummaged through it.

"I didn't know Igneel had a biological son. I thought that Natsu was his son." Gildarts stated.

Naruto shrugged, "It doesn't really matter for a dragon if they adopt a human child or not. They will still call the adopted child son or daughter." he said before he chuckled, "Kinda reminds me of a story my dad told me about one of the other Titanic Dragon Kings who adopted six young women at once before he adopted six sons, like right after getting the girls, a few hundred years ago. Ah I feel sorry for Oceanus." he said with a chuckle at the end as he closed his trunk and sat on it after he found what he was looking for.

Gildarts chuckled, "Yeah, I would feel sorry for him too." he agreed, "So tell me something, who are the Titanic Dragon King's? Maybe I can help you find them if you want to look for your old man." he said.

Naruto shrugged, "Like I said, I already know when Helios returns. But I guess I can indulge you in a bit of knowledge." he stated, "As far as I know the Titanic Dragon Kings are the children of the aspects they control, meaning they are the first dragon's to have been born. They are immortal due to the fact they are literal aspect of their titles so don't ask me how. I was never taught much human history much less Dragon History." he commented on the old mans look, "Now in order from both name and rank there is Helios the Titanic Dragon King who embodies the Sun, Light, as well as Power. He is not only the most powerful, he is also the leader. After him is Oceanus the Titan Dragon King who embodies the Ocean." he said before he rubbed his chin, "I don't know what else he has dominion over, I think that was it though." he said before he cleared his throat.

"After Oceanus is Koios the Titanic Dragon King of the North who embodies Far-sight, Intellect and/or Knowledge. Had the pleasure of meeting him once-total stick in the mud with his I know it all attitude." he commented dryly before he chuckled, "After Koios is Krios the Titanic Dragon King of the South that embodies the Stars and Constellations. Then there is Kronos the Titanic Dragon King of the East who embodies the element of Time. If you ever meet him, do not bring up a dragoness by the name of Rhea. From what I hear she is a old flame of his and he never got over her when she left him." he commented.

The blonde continued his history lesson with Gildarts, "Following Kronos is Iapetus the Titanic Dragon King of the North who controls Mortality and Pain, don't know why he does, only that does." Naruto said, "Next is Atlas the Titanic Dragon King who is a total warmonger from what my dad says. He is the Titanic Dragon King of Battle and Endurance. Finally there is the only female amongst the Titanic Dragon Kings, Selene. Selene is the Titanic Dragon King who embodies the Moon, Radiance, and Freedom. I think my dad had a thing for her in the past cuz every time I asked about her he would get all jittery and would look away while stuttering." he said with a light laugh., "But yeah, there is the Eight Titanic Dragon Kings all laid out for you." he said.

Gildarts nodded his head, "Well, I guess I can see the reason why you went out and attacked that dragon earlier." he muttered.

Naruto snorted, "Oh Acnologia, yeah he's a total dick. Kill's anyone who enter's his territory except me due to how long I can hold him off. That and the fact I am more slippery than a salamander each time we encounter one another." he chuckled out, "Not really the first time I've ran into him. I guess we have this kinda sparring contest going on, but so far it's been a draw between us as I always run off before anything serious happens. Never seen him use his magic before either so I guess the fights would be in his favor if we were to really hash it out." he stated with a shrug, "Never seen him take it so easy on a human before either, other then me unless we start getting a bit antsy in our spars, but then again I always hit him when his back is turned to get him to notice me. He usually just outright eats the people who come here, guess your just special." Naruto stated.

Gildarts looked at the blonde like he was crazy, "Either you have the biggest set of balls on you, or you are just crazy." he said.

Naruto shrugged, "Already admitted to my partial insanity. Doesn't bother me in the slightest." he admitted honestly.

Gildarts laughed at this, "Ah kid you are funny." he said, "How'd you like to accompany on my way back to my guild? I'm sure they could use somebody like you around. I mean, that is if you want to." he said looking at Naruto.

The blonde leaned back against the wall and crossed his arms and hummed in thought. It has been a long time since he had contact with anyone, but he wasn't the most sociable either. Oh why not, fuck it. He shrugged his shoulder's, "Oh why the hell not. I guess I could use a bit of human interaction." he said to the man. He walked over to the broth once more, "I guess it wouldn't hurt to pour this out, but I still need to give you one last dose before we eat dinner." he mumbled to himself.

Gildarts sat up and waved his hands at the teen, "Oh no no there is no need for that, let's just eat dinner and call it a night when the sun sets." he said, "Besides I was planning on leaving in the morning anyways." he said nervously, please don't make him swallow anymore of that stuff called medicine.

Naruto looked to Gildarts, "It is just the one dose, after that I would pour it out." he said, "It's not that bad, I mean yeah it tastes horrible but it is also made of all the best healing herbs this side of the country." he said, "Not like I want it to be awful in taste." he said.

Gildarts gulped, "Can't I just take that last dose now and get it out of the way?" he asked nervously.

Naruto shook his head, "Can't, that first dose wears off in a hour. When the hour is up I'll give it to you along with dinner." he informed the Crash sorcerer. This made Gildarts whine internally.

The man sighed, "Fine if that's how it has to go." he grumbled.

Naruto chuckled, "Hey Gildarts, can I ask you something?" he asked the elder man.

"Sure, what is it?" he responded.

"What's Fairy Tail like, what are the member's attitude's like as well?" he asked.

Gildarts shrugged, "Well it has been three years since I seen them so they might have changed a bit from what I remember. First up is a kid named Natsu Dragneel. He is a Fire Dragon Slayer as well as a hothead so don't worry if he challenges you to a fight the minute we get there." he said with a chuckle, "He claims to be raised by a dragon named Igneel, which I told you about, and it's his dream to find him." he explained, "All in all he's a good kid, he also has a flying cat named Happy so you'll know who he is when you meet him. After him is his best friend and rival Gray Fullbuster who is a Ice Wizard, and he has a bad habit of taking his clothes off unintentionally." he said laughing with Naruto. "After that is a redhead named Erza, she likes using swords and armor to fight her enemies, one of the fastest users of Requip in the world as well which earned her the nickname Titania the Fairy Queen." he told Naruto. After her are the Strauss siblings Mirajane the oldest, Elfman the middle, and Lisanna the youngest. Lisanna has a thing for Natsu and goes on and on about becoming his wife. Mirajane is a little spitfire and is always challenging Erza to a fight as they never get along for some reason. Then there is the Master's grandson Laxus, a exemplary wizard when it comes to using Lightning Magic. Bit of a punk, but good hearted." he stated.

"Next is a young girl named Levy Mcgarden, a bit of a geeky girl and she uses Solid Script Magic. She is extremely kindhearted and is a great friend to have. She is always seen with two guys who have a major crush on her named Jet and Droy, total dunces those two are. There's a little girl named Cana, well I guess she'd be a young woman now, who uses Card Magic and is just the nicest person you could meet. The Master is a short old geezer so you'll know him when you see him. And that's all that I can remember off the top of my head right now." he admitted as he scratched the back of his head, "I'm sure that more people have joined by now as our popularity has risen. But now, there is you so that is a plus." he said with a smile.

Naruto smiled at this, "Sounds fun. Can't wait to get there." he said to the man before he grabbed the broth, "I guess I can let you recover naturally. You won't need this." he said as he grabbed the broth and walked outside to pour it out.

Gildarts was confused, "Wait, I thought you wanted me to take that poisonous cure of yours?" he asked.

Naruto shrugged, "I did, but what's the point when you have recovered most of the blood you lost. Not really into torture and all that." he said getting sigh of relief from Gildarts, "Let's eat." he said as he grabbed some food for them to eat.

XxX Three months Later XxX

Naruto grumbled as he watched the town shift to a point where there was a straight path down the middle, "So basically they remodeled the town because you are seriously clumsy?" he asked the man as they walked down the path.

Gildarts laughed, "Oh come on Naruto, at least we don't have to worry about crowds and stuff." he said to the Dragon Slayer.

Naruto shook his head, "I give up, you are just as bad as Helios when it comes to damage control. At least I try to limit the amount of damage I cause when I go somewhere." he stated as they walked up to a building that looked more like a castle then anything.

When they got to the door Gildarts looked around before he huffed, "Oh shit, wrong place." he muttered.

Naruto growled in annoyance, "What the hell Gildarts, I thought that you were supposed to take us to the guild and now we've arrived at the wrong place!" he yelled at the man as he walked around to stand in front of him.

Gildarts laughed at the teen, "Now now there's no need to get angry Naruto, I'm sure if we asked for directions we'll get them." he said trying to calm down the blonde.

However before Gildarts could do anything a pink haired teen walked forward with a yell of, "GILDARTS, FIGHT ME!"

"That's no way to treat a man!" a man with a scar under his eye blanched.

Gildarts ignored them as he walked forward to a lovely young woman where she greeted him. Gildarts however sighed to himself, "I'm sorry miss, but I'm looking for a Guild called Fairy Tail that used be around here. Could you tell me where it is?" he asked politely.

The young woman smiled, "This is it, don't you remember me-Mirajane?" she asked as she pointed to herself.

Naruto felt his eyes pop out of his head almost, this was the spitfire that dressed like a punk girl and teased everyone she talked to? Holy shit she was hot! Naruto cleared his throat before Gildarts could rant, "Well, seems they might have redecorated old geezer." Naruto said as he walked up and nudged Gildarts with a laugh.

"Shut it Sun Spot, at least I don't live off the grid like you do." he growled.

Naruto smirked, "And who was it that lost a fight against Acnologia again, oh that's right You." he said as the man pouted at him.

When people heard this they all begun to mutter about Gildarts losing a fight. It was strange for them as it was impossible for the strongest wizard of Fairy Tail to lose a fight.

Mirajane walked forward, "Hello there, I'm Mirajane. You must be a companion Gildarts met on the way back. What is your name?" she asked sweetly.

Naruto smiled as he turned to her, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and I wasn't somebody who he met on the way back." Naruto said as he turned to Gildarts, "In fact you could say I was the one who saved the mega-geezer here from his fight against his opponent." he said getting shocked looks from people.

Natsu pointed at the blonde, "Why do you smell like a dragon?" he asked suddenly drawing people's attention where they looked at him in confusion.

A young blonde woman looked at him in confusion, "What do you mean by that Natsu?" she asked him.

Ah, so this was Natsu. Huh, Gildarts was right, he was a hothead.

"It's exactly as it sounds, he smells like a dragon. Are you a dragon slayer?" he asked urgently, "If you are, can you tell me if you seen Igneel the Fire Dragon or even Grandeeney the Sky Dragon?" he asked quickly.

"I highly doubt he has." the blonde woman muttered.

Holy shit her rack was huge, actually a lot of the women at the guild had large breasts, geez.

Naruto shook his head, "I guess a proper introduction is in order." Naruto said as he gathered a flame in his hand, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I am the son of the First Titanic Dragon King of the Sun-Helios, King of all Dragon kind and leader of the Eight Titanic Dragon Kings." he said shocking the young man. Hell everyone was shocked. Naruto shook his head after this, "Unfortunately I have not seen Igneel the Fire Dragon King nor Grandeeney so I wont be much help for your search." he said honestly.

"So your a fire dragon slayer like me?" Natsu asked and Naruto nodded his head, "THEN FIGHT ME!" he yelled as he jumped at Naruto, only for the blonde to lean out of the way as he slammed a fist into the salmon haired teens stomach causing him to hunch over and hold his gut.

"Sorry kid, but I'd like to get used to a crowd before anything like that hap-he started to say before he sniffed the air, "Why do I smell the magic of one of the Eight Titanic Dragon King's here beside me?" he asked as he sniffed the air and looked around where his eyes landed on a young woman with curly blue hair, "A daughter of the mighty Oceanus, I certainly didn't expect you to be here." he said confusing a lot of people as they looked at Juvia who narrowed her eyes at him.

"How could you know that, I haven't used that magic in nearly eight years." she said to him.

Naruto tapped his nose, "If you have forgotten our noses are superior to a ordinary dragon slayer's. I didn't smell you until I got to this point daughter of Oceanus." he said

Lucy looked at Juvia, "So your a dragon slayer as well, how did we miss that?" she asked herself.

Juvia looked to Lucy, "It is a trump card Juvia wished to keep hidden, but with the leader of the Titanic Dragon Kings son here it was bound to come out. Juvia never did like the idea of using such a magic to fight unless necessary." she admitted.

Mira counted on her finger, "Natsu, Wendy, Gajeel is three, we didn't know Juvia was one as she never used her Drago Slayer Magic, and now we have Naruto so that means there are five Dragon Slayer's in Fairy Tail now." she said excitedly.

"Wait how could you guys forget he just beat Natsu with one hit?" Lucy asked as everyone cheered at the prospect of there being Five Dragon Slayer's in the guild.

Naruto shook his head as he walked up to Mirajane while he ignored Natsu holding his gut, "Excuse me miss Mirajane, where do I go to get my guild-mark for the guild?" he asked her.

"Well I have to go behind the bar to get the marker, we accept anyone who wants to join the guild in as we have no problem with people with joining." she told him as she waved at him to follow her.

Gildarts walked up to the short old man who sat at a table next to the bar, "Hey Master, how you been? You're looking well." he said to the short old man.

Makarov smiled as he sat his booze down, "I have been well Gildarts. Now I know you failed the century quest you endeavored on, but could you tell me how that young man came to save your life while on the quest?" he asked Gildarts.

Gildarts looked around and shrugged as everyone was focused on him. Might as well indulge them, "Well when I reached the location of the job at Sacred Mount. Zonia I encountered a dragon." he said getting gasps of shock, "I couldn't even land a hit on the damned thing, and what hits I did didn't even make it flinch. The amount of power it threw off shook the land more so then anything I could ever dream of doing." he explained, "It was over before it even begun, it ripped off one of my arms and even a leg before it cut me open and took one of my organs." he said, "But just as it was about to kill me, it stumbled when a loud sun spot struck it from behind." he said looking to Naruto.

"It took him one hit to cause that dragon to stumble when I landed at least ten that didn't even cause it to flinch at me. So as I am laying on the ground watching this kid fight against this dragon, I am wondering if this was some type of message to me to not do something so risky. I watch as he launched only three techniques so far, but yet those three techniques forced more energy out of the dragon then what I was capable of having it call out." he said with a chuckle, "It was like watching a shooting star when he burned away half the forest that the dragon uprooted without even flinching. I then watched as he made this small orb in the palm of his hand before throwing it where he then let it explode against the dragon blinding it." here Gildarts laughed, "It was here I called out to the punk who did more damage then I ever could hope to dream of against this dragon causing him to groan where he then ran over to me and grabbed me up and ran off." he said, "I guess that dragon wasn't interested in a fight cuz it never pursued us." he said leaning back, "When he get's back to his hideout he proceeds to use his flames to heal me." he said getting shocked looks as people looked to Naruto.

Flames that could heal, that was absurd.

Gildarts nodded his head, "As strange as it seems that punk actually used fire to heal me before he regrew my arm and leg, I don't think he gave back my organ though." he snickered as Naruto flipped him the bird, "But then he proceeds to force this horrible tea down my throat and when I went to spit it out he smacked me on the head forcing me to swallow it. But I guarantee that if it weren't for him I wouldn't be here in as good of shape as I am now." he said before nodding his head, "So I thank you once again Naruto, for saving this old mans life." he said with a nod.

Lucy looked to Natsu, "Can you use your flames to heal?" she asked him only to get a shrug.

"I think he might have cauterized the wounds before he gave Gildarts a prosthetic or something." Natsu mumbled.

Naruto shook his head, "Wow, for a Dragon Slayer you sure are out of the loop for when it comes to the abilities of a Fire Dragon Slayer. I mean, yeah it is a destructive ability, but flames are more then just a element that burns everything it touches." he said drawing Natsu's and Wendy's attention as well as Erza's and Mirajane's and Lucy's along with several other people's.

"What do you mean by that?" Lucy asked him, this had to be good if he was lecturing Natsu of all people.

Naruto huffed as he lowered his body into a seat, "Ok, think of it this way. Flames are destructive yes? Well when something burns away, the ashes that remain are the nutrients that are used to feed the soil and grow fresh grass and crops for farmers. They use he flames to make the soil more nutritious for the crops they grow, flames are used to stop a major bleeding by searing the wound shut to prevent blood loss on a dangerous level. My flames can be used for many things besides destroy everything they touch." Naruto explained as he suddenly lit the bar on fire shocking most people before he extinguished them where he revealed a small sun-like mark similar to the one on his armor, "See this mark I just made?" he asked as he reached into his bag before pulling out a small pouch of what appeared to be potato seeds and a small amount of dirt. Setting the soil on the mark he dropped a seed on it before he covered it with some of the solid and snapped his finger's where the potato suddenly bloomed, "The burns were turned to nutrients I just used to grow this potato with my magic as I sped up the growth with my Sun Dragon Slayer Magic to speed up the process." he explained.

"The sun is more then a ball of flame in the sky, it is life itself. Without the sun, there would be no light or warmth. There would be nothing for the trees to produce our air or for crops to grow. We wouldn't have night nor day without it. The sun is the one thing we would be lost without." he said as he removed the soil to show that the mark he made earlier was gone while he left a decent sized potato on the counter which Mira took.

"What are you, a seer or something?" Natsu asked him.

Naruto shrugged, "Partially, though I prefer the term Sage, I mean I can get glimpses into the future and all thanks to using my father's magic, but it is really draining when I force it to happen." he said honestly.

Natsu laughed, "Well don't worry, I won't laugh at you for being all sophisticated and stuff." he said as he walked up to his fellow Fire Dragon Slayer.

"AYE SIR!" Happy agrred.

Erza nodded her head in agreement, "I agree, wisdom is something everyone should accept. Be it friend or foe, knowledge will always be superior to any Magic Ability or number of forces." she said in agreement, "I am Erza Scarlet, it's a pleasure to meet you." she said sticking her hand out where Naruto gently shook her hand with his larger hand, "I welcome you to Fairy Tail." she said. Wendy, Lucy, Gray, Happy, Carla, Juvia, Mirajane, Elfman, Gajeel and soon other's around his age had gathered around him as they welcomed the blonde into the guild.

Natsu grinned as he looked to Naruto, "How bout a spar, to see which flame is better." he said with a chuckle.

Gray snorted as he rolled his eyes, "Only you flame brain, only you." he said with a chuckle. To be honest he wanted to see what the blonde was capable of.

Naruto shrugged, "Let me find a place to stay and sure, I'll spar you." he said.

Natsu grinned, "Well, it just so happens I know just the place."

"I also don't have any cash." Naruto said.

Natsu deflated, "Well you could have said that first." he muttered. He really wanted his spar with the blonde.

"I'm sure we can worry about that later." Gray said, "Why not spar now, then go out on a job to get enough money to rent a 50,000 jewel apartment. Win-win for the both of you." he said.

Natsu wept internally, "Gray you're a genius." he said happily.

Wait, this was the stripper Gildarts spoke of, holy shit he was weird looking. Almost as bad as Natsu was.

Makarov sighed as he walked up, "If this spar is to take place between the two of you, I want no damages." he said before he yelled, "FREED, GET OVER HERE!" where a green haired man walked over and asked what the master wanted, "Four Crimson Ray Formation, Training Ground Two." he said.

Freed went wide eyed, "Right away Master." the man said and rushed out only to stop, "Are you guys not coming, you have to be inside in order for me to set it up." he said causing people to rush out the door after him with Natsu and Naruto following behind. Quickly reaching the spot Freed had the two stand in the middle of a sixty-by-sixty foot clearing before he drew his sword and swiped it through the air, "There, no form of Flame should be able to pass by this." he uttered to himself. He wasn't sure if it would as Natsu was a powerhouse on his own. If Naruto was as powerful as Gildarts said he was when the man said he could push around a opponent even he couldn't then that was cause for worry.

Just how powerful was Dragon Slayer Magic?

Makarov walked up to the barrier, "Alright, make sure you two don't go overboard and try to kill one another. Other then that, have fun." he said.

Cana smiled as she looked to the large stack of money for the two Dragon Slayer's, "Alright the bets are in, let the fight begin!" she called out.

Natsu hearing this smirked, "I'm all fired up. I want to see which fire is stronger between the two of us." he said as he cracked his knuckles.

Naruto smirked as a wave of flame spiraled around him, "Well then, let's light it up." he said as the two dragon slayer's charged at one another.

 **"Fire/Sun Dragons; Iron Fist"** the two called out as they smashed their fists into the other's own fist creating a powerful explosion that washed over them

Happy jumped up in excitement, "Come on Natsu, you can take him!" he cheered.

Erza nodded her head, "He is pretty strong to hold back one of Natsu's Fire Dragon strikes like that I have to give him that." she said begrudgingly.

Naruto ducked as Natsu launched a kick at his head before he planted his hands on the ground to perform a handstand as he launched a foot at Natsu. However the pink haired dragon slayer blocked it, only for Naruto to continue his attack as he launched one foot after the other at Natsu while he slowly drove him back. Flipping back o his feet Naruto caught Natsu's own foot before he spun around a couple of times before he threw his fellow dragon slayer. Natsu slid across the ground and smirked as he stood up and proceeded to inhale in a way only a dragon slayer would which was mimicked by Naruto. **"Sun/Fire Dragons: Roar"** the two yell out.

The differences were easily seen. While Natsu's flames were a reddish-yellow color with some orange mixed in, Naruto's was all white showing just how intense his flames were. The clash between the two held for a moment as the two waves of fire clashed before exploding once more. Everyone watched with baited breath as the two dragon slayer's were engulfed in fire, only to shake their heads in amusement when the two swallowed the fire around them. Natsu gathered his flames, "If you continue to hold back, how can I judge a fellow dragon slayer properly, **"Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Flame Lotus Exploding Flame Blade"** Natsu called out as he threw the large ball of fire at Naruto where it exploded rather violently.

"Natsu, are you trying to kill the guy?!" several people called out.

The sound of laughter was heard through the smoke as it slowly cleared to show a practically unharmed Naruto who was missing a few patches of his pants while his armor was glowing red showing it had suffered from the heat, "Not bad. Not bad at all. But let me show you a real Dragon Slayer technique Natsu, **"Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Great Flame Commandment-Flame Emperor"** Naruto called out. As Naruto held out a hand, a ball of flame appeared in it and begun to grow as a wave of fire expelled from around Naruto and filled the clearing for a moment. At the same time the ball of fire begun to grow where Naruto soon raised it above his head where it soon became so large it looked like Naruto was holding the sun itself.

Lucy felt herself gawk in shock, "Is that the sun in his hands?" she asked incredulously.

Erza couldn't help but feel her gut clench, the amount of raw Magic Power that was contained inside of that flame, it wasn't normal. She gulped nervously, "How does he have so much power, it's like he has a almost never ending well of energy to draw on." she said in shock and awe.

Gildarts smirked, "Well, much like his magic is tied to the dragon's, it is also literally tied to the name it is called, the sun. Naruto can literally draw power from the sun itself to give him more power. What your're seeing here isn't even half of what he can really do." he said with a grin.

Gray felt his eyes widen, "Holy shit, and you say he saved you from a dragon? Just how powerful is he?" he asked.

Gildarts nodded, "Oh yeah, he's holding back a lot of his power." he admitted as he watched the ball of flame above Naruto's head begin to burn a pure eggshell white.

Makarov felt his eyes widen, "I knew the boy must be powerful to stand up to a dragon, but this is a bit outrageous." he said gobsmacked.

Juvia shrugged, "It is expected from one of the children of the Eight Titan Dragon Kings, our power is literally tied to the domain our parents control. Naruto-san must be extremely skilled with his magic, though I don't understand why he would use one of his weaker techniques." she said shocking Makarov.

"That's a weak technique, girl the amount of power he's releasing is equal to my Fairy Law spell." he said.

Juvia nodded, "Like I said, he is extremely skilled." she stated.

Naruto grinned, "Are you ready Natsu, cuz here it _COMES!"_ he yelled as he suddenly begun to condense it into a smaller sphere before it was the size of a tennis ball. With that Naruto threw it at Natsu who jumped out of the way where it crashed into a tree and exploded. It was here the full power of the technique was unleashed as it suddenly expanded to a point where it engulfed both Naruto and Natsu in a wave of fire so tall it reached above the treeline while flames crashed into the barrier with such force cracks begun to appear in it.

For Natsu and Naruto, the world was white.

* * *

 **Alright going to stop it right there. If I don't I won't stop. So tell me what you think of this. It is a crossover between Naruto, Fairy Tail with a small amount of Percy Jackson mixed in. No there will be no Gods/Goddesses or even actual Titan's or even Primordial's as I was only borrowing the names of Titan's to give my O/C Characters who will appear in the story.**

 **Yes I will have the other Titanic Dragon King Dragon Slayer's appear throughout the story, no the Dragon's are not sealed within the Dragon Slayer's and no there will be no draconian deaths besides the ones that I personally make myself.**

 **Now a side note is I know that Helios is not a original Titan as he is a Second Generation Titan, but I like his name rather then Hyperion's name. It sounds so much cooler anyways.**

 **Like and Review and I will see you later.**

* * *

 **Welcome back everybody to yet another chapter of Heir of the Sun. Please enjoy this chapter and review when it is done.**

 _Previously: Natsu gathered his flames, "If you continue to hold back, how can I judge a fellow dragon slayer properly,_ ** _"Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Flame Lotus Exploding Flame Blade"_** _Natsu called out as he threw the large ball of fire at Naruto where it exploded rather violently._

 _"Natsu, are you trying to kill the guy?!" several people called out._

 _The sound of laughter was heard through the smoke as it slowly cleared to show a practically unharmed Naruto who was missing a few patches of his pants while his armor was glowing red showing it had suffered from the heat, "Not bad. Not bad at all. But let me show you a real Dragon Slayer technique Natsu,_ ** _"Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Great Flame Commandment-Flame Emperor"_** _Naruto called out. As Naruto held out a hand, a ball of flame appeared in it and begun to grow as a wave of fire expelled from around Naruto and filled the clearing for a moment. At the same time the ball of fire begun to grow where Naruto soon raised it above his head where it soon became so large it looked like Naruto was holding the sun itself._

 _Lucy felt herself gawk in shock, "Is that the sun in his hands?" she asked incredulously._

 _Erza couldn't help but feel her gut clench, the amount of raw Magic Power that was contained inside of that flame, it wasn't normal. She gulped nervously, "How does he have so much power, it's like he has a almost never ending well of energy to draw on." she said in shock and awe._

 _Gildarts smirked, "Well, much like his magic is tied to the dragon's, it is also literally tied to the name it is called, the sun. Naruto can literally draw power from the sun itself to give him more power. What your're seeing here isn't even half of what he can really do." he said with a grin._

 _Gray felt his eyes widen, "Holy shit, and you say he saved you from a dragon? Just how powerful is he?" he asked._

 _Gildarts nodded, "Oh yeah, he's holding back a lot of his power." he admitted as he watched the ball of flame above Naruto's head begin to burn a pure eggshell white._

 _Makarov felt his eyes widen, "I knew the boy must be powerful to stand up to a dragon, but this is a bit outrageous." he said gobsmacked._

 _Juvia shrugged, "It is expected from one of the children of the Eight Titan Dragon Kings, our power is literally tied to the domain our parents control. Naruto-san must be extremely skilled with his magic, though I don't understand why he would use one of his weaker techniques." she said shocking Makarov._

 _"That's a weak technique, girl the amount of power he's releasing is equal to my Fairy Law spell." he said._

 _Juvia nodded, "Like I said, he is extremely skilled." she stated._

 _Naruto grinned, "Are you ready Natsu, cuz here it COMES!" he yelled as he suddenly begun to condense it into a smaller sphere before it was the size of a tennis ball. With that Naruto threw it at Natsu who jumped out of the way where it crashed into a tree and exploded. It was here the full power of the technique was unleashed as it suddenly expanded to a point where it engulfed both Naruto and Natsu in a wave of fire so tall it reached above the treeline while flames crashed into the barrier with such force cracks begun to appear in it._

 _For Natsu and Naruto, the world was white._

Now: Lucy gawked at the power she just witnessed, it was surreal. Freed grunted as he had to force more magic into his barrier, how Naruto was able to crack one of the strongest barriers he could make was a way to show his strength. Suddenly the flames vanished and showed Naruto and Natsu standing in a black barren clearing showing that Naruto had burned away everything within the barrier. Erza gawked in pure shock, "Impossible, there's no way one spell can do such damage on the surrounding area so easily." she stated.

Gildarts muttered, "Well, that's one way to impress." while he crossed his arms.

Natsu grinned widely, "Ok, I have to learn that." he said excitedly.

Naruto shook his head, "If I were to teach this to you then you would run out of magic power and form a anti-ethernano tumor that would kill you. Only those who can use this magic can learn it." he told Natsu.

"Ok, do you have like a variant I could learn or something?" he asked.

"Natsu-san, that was my weakest Dragon Slayer Secret Art technique in my arsenal, there are no variants to that technique." he said.

Natsu grumbled unhappily before he ignited his fist once more, "Well if that's how it's gonna be then I'll make you teach me a weaker technique to me." he said loudly as he charged Naruto.

Naruto shook his head, "What an idiot." he said as he caught the fist and buried a foot into his gut and sent him flying back several dozen feet until he smacked the barrier.

"I knew Naruto-san was strong, but it seems he also has a high physical strength as well." Lucy said.

"Looks can be deceiving." Erza stated, "And I think Naruto is just toying around with Natsu." she said.

Natsu stood up once again and rushed at Naruto and begun to throw punches and kicks at the blonde, only for each of them to be blocked or countered with extreme ease. Getting bored of just standing around blocking hits Naruto slammed his foot into Natsu once more seperating them, "It's over Natsu, enjoy the time you have left of the sun. **"Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Great Flame Commandment-Supernova"** Naruto said as he formed a bright white ball of fire in his hand. Expanding it it grew much like his Flame Emperor until Naruto held it overhead where it shrunk down to the size of a tennis ball. However now it was glowing blue showing that it was reaching temperatures that Natsu could only dream of making his flames.

Reaching his hand behind his back Naruto once more threw the ball of highly condensed flames at Natsu where all of a sudden it burst outwards straight at the mortal dragon slayer in the fashion of a large blast of raw power that washed over the pink haired teen and then the rest of the training ground before it vanished to show Natsu on the ground nearly burnt to a crisp but still alive, "Huh, I guess you got me." he said before he collapsed to the ground.

"Natsu!" Happy cried out as he rushed to the teen when Freed lowered the barrier.

"Alright look out cat, I have to stop the burning that's happening internally." Naruto commanded as he covered his hand in a actual green flame and pressed his hand to Natsu's stomach, "This should settle the wounds, but he'll have to recover normally in a infirmary." he said as he stood up again.

"Bah just give him a bit of fire and he'll be good to go." Gray commented nonchalantly.

"So you really can heal people with flame, I thought Gildarts was exaggerating with us." Makarov stated curiously.

Naruto gave a sheepish chuckle, "I can't lie, it's part of who I am. As the son of the Sun Dragon Helios who is known as the Dragon of Truth, I can't lie to you and it was something I couldn't help but pick up from the old timer." he admitted.

Naturally this shocks those that hear it, but they shake it off as they take Natsu to Porlyusica for treatment. As this happens, Juvia walks up to him with a calm look in her eyes, "Naturally you know what happens next don't you?" she questions ignoring the looks from her new friends.

Naruto sighed and scratches the back of his neck, "Yeah, but I honestly don't like it." he griped to her.

"Uh Juvia, what are you two talking about?" Gray asks.

"Yeah, what's up? Is something wrong?" Lucy asks her.

Naruto shrugs his shoulder's, "Tell them, they're talking to you." he said.

Juvia sighs as she turns around, "Children of the Eight Titanic Dragon Kings are taught one of five things. First is obviously their Magic Power which is Dragon Slayer Magic with the exception being the child of Atlas the Titanic Dragon King of War who uses weapons coupled with dragon slayer magic, but mostly weapon's. Second is what governs us as the strongest. Third is to respect the hierarchy of the Titanic Dragon Kings as well as the student. Fourth is literature, language, culture, economics, cooking, hunting, and eventually sex. Finally is those who are raised by a Titanic Dragon King must always fight for leadership. If two students of one of the Eight ever meet face to face they must battle until one either admits defeat or defeats the one who leads us." she explains. She takes a breath, "Naturally Helios the Titanic Dragon King of the Sun, who is not only the leader of the eight but the most powerful being on the planet, holds highest rank. Naruto, as his son, holds the highest position among the students and holds control over the decisions we would make, be it good or evil. If he wanted to order me to flood a village I would have no choice but to obey his order as he is the leader. However since I have known him since we were little, I know he is actually a very capable leader." she stated.

Lucy gasped, "B-but why do you need to fight when you guy's can just spar like Naruto did with Natsu?" she asked.

"Because, we cannot hold back out power. When two of the Eight meet like we have, we must go all out from the moment we set our eyes on one another. This includes us transforming into a Dragon to fight as well. However, as children of the Eight Titanic Dragon King's our power is already dangerous, as dragon's we have absolute control over our magic." Naruto said shocking the people who hear.

"Y-you just said you can transform into a dragon. Is it some type of spell?" Wendy asked shyly.

"Not in the typical sense of magic. Truthfully it is more along the lines of natural shapeshifting and we can do this at will." Naruto explained.

"How is that possible?" Freed asked.

Naruto shrugged, "Not many people know or remember this, but when a dragon slayer is blessed with the magical properties of a Dragon's Magic they are also cursed with a magic curse called a Dragon Seed that houses all of the true potential that a Dragon Slayer can have. If the Dragon Slayer were to ever overexert himself or herself the seed will potentially sprout. However there must be several key ingredients I guess you could say in order to make that happen. First the Dragon Slayer needs to bathe themselves in dragon blood to enhance their power. Second they need to eat a minuscule amount of dragon flesh, but this can be altered by feeding us a powered scale from the dragon with a meal." he said, "Once the requirements are met, we transform. However that kind of training doesn't happen until the second final year we are with our dragon's. We are chose from a young age and taught everything we need to make it in life, and then magic before finally having our transformation completed. When the transformation is complete we are trained on how to control our forms, both human and dragon, to the point we can even go pseudo-dragon by bringing out just mere fragments of our bodies."

Makarov gawked, "I knew that you must be powerful, but I certainly didn't think that." he said.

Naruto shrugged before looking to Juvia, "Shall we vacate the area and find some place to fight?" he asked her.

"Yes, that would be wise as we cannot hold out on one another." Juvia agreed as he nodded his head, "I believe the Worth-wood Forest is a suitable place for us in the Hajji mountain range." she said.

"Indeed, a place that is not near a human settlement, but a place where we can also let loose a bit." Naruto agreed.

"Now just hold on a second." Erza said gaining the two's attention, "Why are you going so far just to fight, and why do you act so casually about it?" she questioned.

Naruto chuckled, "Don't worry we aren't fighting to the death, that shit's for our parents." he said, "See we're just doing as we're taught and we don't wanna hurt anyone." he said before he paused, "Actually, scratch that, only one of us wouldn't care about harming people but I haven't seen him in years." he stated quickly before he and Juvia walked away.

- **The next day; same time{01:00}-**

Naruto sighed as he looked around the clearing. It just had to be next to the actual ocean. Well that put him at a disadvantage right there, but he would hold out. Turning around he sighed when he also saw the member's of his new guild that he joined also standing at the edge of a cliff with a barrier around them. It looked like the one used to contain him and Natsu, but much more powerful. Looking to the left of Makarov he saw Natsu, covered in bandages, grinning like a madman. He shook his head, time to get this shit done. Clearing his throat he looked to Juvia, "Let's begin. No lethal blows and use only the power granted to us by our parents. This includes you Dragon Form." he stated as he begun to release his power which caused small rocks to begin floating.

-With the other's-

"Whoa, you guys feel that pressure, this guy's talking business." Bickslow said with crossed arms.

"Geez, I thought Naruto was strong, but he held back against me." Natsu said.

"And with good reason. He didn't want to seriously harm or possibly kill you." Makarov said.

Natsu pouted, "Yeah but you guys didn't have to make me cry when you told me he could turn into a dragon at will." he said.

"We never even mentioned that." Erza said.

-With Naruto and Juvia-

Juvia gained a serious look as she too begun to release her own power causing her body to be surrounded by a cobalt blue aura that also made some rocks float in the air, "Alright Naruto-san, let us begin." she said before she charged forward with Naruto where the two begun to trade blows that actually made powerful blasts of wind. Juvia went for a right hook, but Naruto easily blocked it with his forearm. The blonde teen utilized the momentum and flipped, landing behind Juvia. Juvia pushed off and attempted a left hook, but Naruto blocked it once again. This time the Uzumaki retaliated by swinging his right fist but the water woman ducked under it. Naruto followed it up with a downward punch with his left hand, but Juvia evaded it by spinning away in an anticlockwise motion.

The moment she spun around, she shot her left elbow towards Naruto. Unsurprisingly, he blocked it with his right forearm. She quickly continued with a fast right punch, but that too was stopped short by the Uzumaki's left arm. Naruto bridged off from that block by leaning forward and pressing his shoulder against her right arm and chest in a temporary lock while he attempted a low punch with his right hand. Juvia caught his fist with her left and violently pushed upwards, breaking free of his hold and getting a grip on his arm. Juvia whirled him around and chopped her hand down. Naruto quickly set his elbow up in another block. Juvia spun into a backhanded punch while Naruto ducked under the swing and sent an uppercut to the woman's arm.

Juvia saw that hit coming and twisted her extended arm and caught Naruto's uppercut between her forearm and bicep. Juvia pulled the caught arm and jumped at the same time, mid-air Juvia then put Naruto's neck in a leg lock trying to choke him out. Seeing what his opponent was trying to do Naruto then flexed his muscles and used his powerful strength to throw Juvia off of him and with his caught arm slammed the young woman into the solid earth which caused the ground to shatter from the strength from the powerful body slam. Dust shot up from the impacted area and quickly cleared from shockwave.

Juvia grunted at the near back breaking slam, she spun and twisted herself to her feet while glaring at her opponent. Naruto huffed slightly, Juvia had put him in that hold in an instant and he was nearly out of the fight right then and there. He would have to play it carefully in close quarters. Cracking his neck Naruto spoke, "I think it's time to take off the gloves, Juvia-san." he said as his body begun to glow with fire.

Juvia smirked, "I couldn't agree more." she said before all of a sudden a tail slammed into Naruto sending him flying through the trees for nearly three miles.

-With the other's-

"Holy shit, she just bitch slapped him with a tail." Gildarts cried out.

"Kinda like all the women you slept with when they saw you the next day." Makarov said cheekily.

"Men." Carla said.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?" Freed cried out as he pointed at the fight below them.

"My god, she's bigger then Igneel in that form." Natsu muttered.

"Is this the power of a Dragon Slayer taught by one of the Eight Titanic Kings?" Lucy muttered.

"I knew Juvia was strong, but with the amount of power she's giving off now is like nothing I have ever felt." Erza said.

-With Naruto and Juvia-

The blonde growled as he was pinned under a tree. Grasping it with his hands he threw it off of his body to stand up. When he looked up he shook his head when he saw Juvia had already forgone all logic of their fight and went full on transformation. As a dragon Juvia's appearance is similar to that of a sea serpent, with a scaly underside, six large wings, and a long, pointed nose. She also bears a tribal-like design on her face with two horns. Juvia is enormous even for a dragon; and as Natsu stated to be larger in size than the fire dragon, Igneel. Juvia gave a loud roar causing the sea to turn rampant while sprouts of water rained down on the clearing around her.

All of a sudden a flash of gold was seen before they heard a shout of, **"SUN DRAGON'S: IRON FIST"** before a powerful explosion obscured Juvia's head from sight. With a roar, Juvia once more smacks Naruto away before she subsequently dives under the water.

-With the other's-

"Holy cow, I thought he was strong when he used his Flame Emperor technique, that just put that to shame so easily." Natsu squealed.

"Juvia did say it was one of his weaker techniques." Happy stated.

"I think he actually held back on that technique as well Natsu." Gray said.

"Wait, Juvia just dived under the water." Lucy said.

"Wait, what's with that noise?" Gray questioned. His question was answered when all of a sudden the sea itself was pulled into the air above them.

"Eh?" Lucy squeaked.

-With Naruto and Juvia-

Naruto growled as he blocked his face when all of a sudden the sea itself was lifted overhead. In the middle of the now clear seafloor stood Juvia who had stretched her wings out in a menacing manner. She automatically knew the outcome of the fight if she were to hold back, that was why she had decided to not hold back against Naruto. There was a definite reason why he was in charge of the students.

-With the other's-

Water in the sky?"Wendy questioned.

"What the heck, what's going on?" Erza questioned.

"This is the power of a student of the Water Titan Dragon." Wendy muttered.

"She flipped the sea with her magic..." Erza said in awe."

"This is crazy..." Natsu said.

"What Magic Power..." Gray muttered.

"How can one fight against something like that?" Lucy said quietly.

"So this is the power of a student of one of the Eight Titanic Dragon's." Gildarts muttered.

-With Naruto and Juvia-

"Not bad Juvia, not bad at all." Naruto said. Juvia growled as she looked at him causing a powerful waterspout to attack him with the sea overhead. However, rather then a normal waterspout this was a solid pillar of water that destroyed a chunk of the clearing with a massive explosion of power. Soon more and more rained down destroying the clearing as Naruto effortlessly dodged the strikes with ease. Naruto growled as he dodged another spout of water. Ok she was getting better with her aim, "Enough!" he roared as he jumped at Juvia, only to be dragged into the water. Looking out of the water Naruto drew back his head, **"SUN DRAGON'S: ROAR!"** he bellowed out before he released a powerful wave of flame from his mouth that parted the water and rushed at Juvia.

However, much to the shock of those who were watching, Juvia simply gave a roar as she released her own roar which not only doused Naruto's roar, but shoved him deeper into the water. Naruto growled as he created flames that were blue in color at the base of his feet and exploded out room the water to land on Juvia. "Don't think that I'm out of the fight yet Juvia, **"Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Crazy Prominence"** Naruto roared out as all of a sudden dozens of large orbs of flame appeared around him and raced at Juvia before they exploded around the two of them, and shook the land around them.

However, rather then leave scorch marks on her body, the flame was seen being put out by a veil of water. Juvia growled as she forced the spiral in on itself causing Naruto to cry out in shock as he was suddenly pulled off of Juvia's head and into the water.

-With the other's-

"Naruto-san just got pulled into the water!" Happy cried out.

"Damn it, I knew Juvia was powerful, but this is ridiculous." Gray muttered.

"This has gone on long enough, this has to stop." Makarov stated as he walked to the barrier.

"Master, this is something they have to do, to interrupt them now would be a insult to them." Freed said stopping the short man.

-With Naruto and Juvia-

Naruto growled as he surged his magic and burst out of the water, "Is that the best you can do!" he roared out as he raised a hand to the sky with a finger pointing to it, "I ain't done yet." he said. Suddenly a large ball of fire appeared over his fingertip, **"Sun Dragon's: Cruel Sun"** he called out as he expanded it more and more until it was three times his size. All of a sudden the sun was surrounded by water and extinguished.

Juvia leaned down, "What are you gonna do now, Juvia has extinguished your sun, you are at a disadvantage the longer you continue to hold back Naruto-san. Give up, you cannot defeat Juvia." she said.

All of a sudden, the heat begun to rise causing the viewers to gasp in shock. Naruto snorted, "Even with using only half of your true power, your still so cocky." he said before all of a sudden his Sun reappeared over his fingertip, "I cannot defeat you, you said." Naruto stated as he cracked his neck, "Who decided that?" he questioned, "Your water extinguished my sun did it. Who decided that?" he asked her as his muscles grew in size right before her very eyes, "I will be the one who decide's that." he declared as he threw it right at Juvia's face, **"Sun Dragon's: Cruel Sun"** Naruto declared as it struck Juvia in the face.

Giving a roar she smacked it away with one of her wings and looked to Naruto, "Impossible, your power waxes and wanes with the sun itself, how can you still hold this much power. I even blocked out the sun by raising the sea into that air." she said.

"Like I said, I will be the one who decides what happens to me." Naruto stated as he lit his hand on fire, "The power of fire is the power to burn everything, to burn the world." Naruto said as his power spiked again, "And to live amongst the raging flames!" he bellowed as pillars of fire rained down from the sky and crashed around the forest around him.

-With the other's-

"Holy crap, he's actually holding back Juvia like this!" Bickslow said in shock.

"More then that, he just practically lit the whole forest on fire with his Magic Power alone." Cana said in shock.

"Holy cow, this is insanity, how powerful is Naruto-san to be able to go toe to toe with Juvia who's turned into a dragon." Wendy said in shock.

"Don't get overly excited child, I am sure he's just showing off." Carla said.

"B-But you heard what Juvia-san said. Naruto-san's power is tied directly to the sun, that he was supposed to be growing weaker since it's no longer noon." Wendy said.

-With Naruto and Juvia-

"I think it is time we finish this. I'm tired of this bullshit and I wanna take a nap." Naruto said looking up to the sky, "I think I need to show you exactly why I am the son of the Sun Dragon King." he said as he opened his mouth and inhaled. With that he began to eat and eat until he had forced his body to enter the dragonforce of its own free will. His already destroyed shirt was annihilated by the sheer output of magical energy. He was drawing energy from the sun, soaking up the warmth afforded him by his native element, allowing it to take its power as his own to use in battle.

Out here in the open with the sun shining down upon him and not so much as a single cloud to obscure it, Naruto was nearly invincible as long as he had the ball of flame in the sky. He drank deep of the sun's light, allowing its energy to swell through his soul, to burgeon his reserves to inhumane heights. Naruto's draconic power was tied to the sun itself. The higher it hovered in the sky, the greater his power grew. But this was something else beyond his Sun Drive, something tied to the pinnacle of his Dragon Slayer abilities. Whatever restraint Naruto had exercised vanished with starting to eat the power of the sun.

Tattered and battered, his formerly spiky hair grew long and jagged, spreading out behind him even as lightning surrounded his body due to the sheer amount of plasma surrounding his body. Suddenly a tidal wave of Stygian darkness enveloped the already powerful eighteen year old blond. The earth quivered in fear, the air shook from the simple sight of the energy rising off his back and shoulders. It rose like a shroud around his body and engulfed him, coating the screaming slayer in an eerie, golden aura. Eyebrows vanished _banished_ by the sinister series of bright golden scales scrawling across his skin.

Erupting out of his back and body they clamored forth from his form like an infestation, churning and burning across his body, leaving unblemished skin beneath. "Not...enough!" Naruto grunted, his body bursting into brilliance. "Higher _..._ _ **HIGHER!"**_ he roared out. Azure flames bled from his body, the flames roaring high with intensity. And then, it was done. With a final, guttural scream of red-hot agony, sweat pouring down his brow, and out of every pore, the blonde's body burst shining with light as he transcended his mortal coil. It was like watching the rebirth of a phoenix. When the smoke finally deigned to clear, Uzumaki Naruto was gone.

When he emerged from the blackness, he was a dragon incarnate. Shimmering scales lined the length of either arm, flames licking at the edges of hardened skin. Clawed hands clenched in anticipation, this was something else that stood in his place. His body shone with otherworldly radiance, bright as the sun, rippling with heat and energy. Hair the color of pure gold glittered down his back leaving whiskered cheeks and an eyebrowless face exposed. His attire was, miraculously, intact despite the blue and black flames roaring over his shoulders and chest. It was an awe inspiring sight to behold as the blonde willed his body into the dragonforce.

He shifted, an almost imperceptible movement, and the earth eroded at his feet, cratering inward, in its haste to escape those blazing violet eyes, the unholy wrath held within them. Lightning crackled around his form, the air spitting and sizzling, from the friction his mere presence induced. Though humanoid in appearance, this creature could no longer be called human. Nor could the magical pressure rolling off his form.

This was his Titanic Sun Dragon's Dragonforce.

-With the other's-

"My god, did that really just happen?" Natsu asked.

"So it's true, he can eat the sun..." Gildarts said to himself.

"This guy didn't even have to transform into a dragon to get this much power, how can he be classified as a human." Gray said as he took a step back, that kind of power wasn't normal.

"I think it is about to wrap up, we should watch and see what happens." Makarov said.

-With Naruto and Juvia-

Naruto gave a roar as a large wave of flame exploded outwards from his body, "I'M REARING TO GO!" he bellowed as he looked up with a smirk that put everyone on edge. Suddenly with a mighty leap that destroyed the ground he practically flew up towards Juvia. Drawing a fist back he slammed it into Juvia's head with a mighty explosion that sent Juvia's head crashing into the ground with a mighty explosion of dust causing everyone to gasp at his power.

Juvia quickly rose back up to see Naruto diving down at her, and swatted him away with her tail which sent him crashing into a cliff. Naruto jumped out of the dust cloud his body created and he landed on Juvia's body at the end of her tail. With a loud roar he spun causing Juvia to be pulled along until he released her causing her to once more crash into the ground.

-With the other's-

"Are you serious?!" Gray cried out.

"He threw Juvia around in the form of a dragon like she was nothing." Happy cried out.

"I'm all fired up, I wanna fight him again." Natsu squealed like a girl.

"Amazing, they're both monsters." Evergreen said, "To be honest, I don't know which of them is the bigger monster." she said.

"Geez louis, they wont be satisfied until they destroy the entire clearing and then some." Cana stated.

-With Naruto and Juvia-

Naruto watched as Juvia rose up once more to glare at Naruto. Naruto himself was breathing heavily due to his power shrinking by the minute with the sun setting lower in the sky, but he could keep going if need be. Juvia's throat begun to suddenly expand causing Naruto to be put on edge as he listened to the other's start talking about it.

 _"Her throat is starting to expand."_

 _"That's a..."_

 _"It's a roar, a serious one at that!"_

 _"My god, she has that much power?"_

 **SEA DRAGON'S: ROAR"** Juvia bellowed out as she released a powerful blast of energy right at Naruto the size of a large town.

Naruto took a step forward and formed claws with his hands where a ball of fire suddenly grew from them and raced right at Juvia's Breath Attack, **"Dragon Slayer Secret Art: GREATEST SUN!"** he bellows out as a large ball of flame explodes against Juvia's roar stopping it in its tracks with ease where it actually broke through her roar and exploded against her causing her to nearly bend all the way over. Naruto drew his fist back once more and coated it in blue fire, "And here's another, **Sun Dragon's Hard Fist"** he called out as he struck her again with a powerful explosion which succeeded in cracking scales up and down Juvia's body.

Juvia groaned as she stood still for a moment, only to fall back moments later and land on the ground near unconsciousness as the sea begun to filter back into the place it belonged, "Juvia... has been... defeated..." she muttered before she passed out and glowed. The glowing form of Juvia begun to shrink until it was once more the size of a human before it vanished to reveal the battered form of Juvia.

Naruto gave a huff of exhaustion as his Dragon Force faded away once more before he plopped down, "And I'm beat, nice fight Juvia-san." he said.

 **Now before I get out of here I decided to place the Character Stats of Naruto as well as Juvia so that you could get a feel for their power-Have a look.**

 **Name: Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Age: 19**

 **Eye Color: Blue (Formerly) Gold (Currently)**

 **Family: Mother (Unknown), Father (Unknown), Helios (Foster Father), Dimaria Yesta (Lover), Juvia Lockser (Lover), Brandish (Lover)**

 **Personality: Naruto is seen as a laid back person and does not anger easily. He can be calm even during dire situations enough to think of a plan to make either an escape or to fight back. It is not known why he decided to go with the role of being a leader for Team Natsu, but it has shown that he possesses great leadership qualities. However it is also shown he shows no mercy to anyone who hurts those he consider's a friend or someone he holds close to his heart where he grows merciless to them.**

 **Appearance: Naruto can be described as an above average looking youth that stands at roughly seven feet three inches in height. He wears plated golden armor with a golden sun embroidered upon the breastplate of the armor. While the armor looked like it wouldn't last a second in any type of fight, it was not as weak as it appeared to be for it was made of the scales of the Sun Dragon itself to withstand his powerful flames as well as any type of magical attack with the exception being his own. Naruto has golden blonde hair that shines brightly like the sun would with two bangs that reached down to his chin. On his cheeks are a set of three whisker-like markings that covered both cheeks. He wears tanned pants with a pair of tanned military boots. His forearms had golden braces made of the same scales as his armor is.**

 **Magic & Abilities:**

 **Dragon Slayer Magic: Raised from a extremely young age, Naruto has learnt the Ancient Art of magic called Dragon Slayer Magic from one of the Eight Titanic Dragon King's-Helios, and is extremely proficient at using his power. As with all Dragon Slayers, he can consume his respective element, with the exception of that which he has created, to replenish his energy reserves. The heat of his fire can increase in temperature, which is proportional to Naruto's own emotional state which gives rise to what is typically known as The Flame of Emotion.** **He incorporates the flames he ignites into his fighting style, greatly increasing the damage of his blows. As such, Naruto's Magic revolves around the usage of fire that can spout from any part of his body.** **His ability to eat flames gives him immunity to most types of flames, including explosions, and allows him to spew fire from his lungs. This fire is exceptionally strong - equivalent to a actual Dragon's fire - being able to burn even through metal. He can even use his flames to create a propulsive effect. It is not known to many, but Naruto's power is tied to the sun itself. If the sun is rising he begins to grow in power until Noon where he becomes the embodiment of power itself for a whole minute. He is still rather weak at night time, but he makes up for this by absorbing light from the sun off the moon.**

 **Sun Dragon's Roar: Like any other Dragon Slayer, this is the signature attack for any one of them. Naruto will gather his flames in the pit of his stomach before he releases a powerful wave of white hot flames at his opponent. The differences between the Sun Dragon Roar and Natsu's (Or by extension ordinary Dragon Slayer's) breath attack is that Naruto uses half the power in his breath attacks by feeding much more oxygen to his flames which allows them to reach their highest temperatures possible.**

 **Sun Dragon's Hard Fist: Much like his Iron Fist attack, Naruto will engulf his fist in flame and will strike his opponent hard enough to either knock them back or knock them out. The strength of the strike is determined by the color of his flames followed by a comment. Red-That was nothing but a love tap, yellow/golden-Say it again I dare you, White-What was that I can't hear you over there, Blue-Your dead, Black-Are you turned to ash yet? Let it be known Naruto has only use black fire once before, but only in training so it is unknown how he would stack up against a Fire God Slayer.**

 **Sun Dragon's Iron Fist: Similar to his Sun Dragon's hard Fist, Naruto will engulf his hand in flame to strike his opponent. If Naruto eats the power of the Sun the power of his strike is drastically empowered to lethal level's.**

 **Sun Dragon's Breakdown Fist: Naruto gathers a large amount of flame around one of his fists, bends the arm and then extends the fist forward in a punching motion. This prompts his Magic Seal to appear before him, from which an over-sized version of his fist, completely composed of sun fire, is generated and rapidly fired towards the target. When it connects with the enemy, aside from inflicting damage upon them, the fire burns them, leaving them open to his' subsequent attacks.**

 **Sun Dragon's Talon: Naruto will coat his foot or feet with his Sun Fire to kick his opponent. These flames can also be used to propel him through the air if need be.**

 **Sun Dragon's Wing Attack: Naruto will ignite his arms before he rushes his opponent to strike them and send them flying.**

 **Sun Dragon's Sword Horn: Having actually learnt this technique from Natsu himself, Naruto will cover his entire body in his flame before he headbutts his opponent in the stomach to send them flying.**

 **Sun Dragon's Cruel Sun: Also known as Merciless Sun by the dragon Atlas Flame during the Grand Magic Games; Dragon King Festival, Naruto produces a miniature sun in the palm of his hand made of pure Magic Power. Depending on the amount of power he uses depends on both size and capability. At a third of it's true power a Cruel Sun has the ability to melt some of Erza's most powerful armor's with ease while affecting other's causing them to dehydrate quickly. At full power this technique can melt even stone and steel. Even for a Fire Dragon Slayer, Natsu can be affected by the heat which he is supposed to be immune to. This technique can be controlled by mere gestures of a hand and can detonate with a snap of Naruto's finger's.**

 **Sun Dragon's Pride Flare: Not really a technique, but Naruto says it gives him comfort to allow his enemies to see just how much he holds back on them. This 'technique' allows Naruto to detonate his Cruel Sun which causes an explosion.**

 **Sun Dragon's Cross Fire: Naruto will use this technique in 2 unique ways. The 1st is Naruto will gather his flames over his arms and sling them forward throwing them off his body to form a 'X' in the air to attack his opponent, as stated by Naruto himself he only does this when he see's worthy opponents like Acnologia. The second and more common way for him to use this technique will be for him to place his index fingers together in a cross shape before launching a cross-shaped column of fire directly at his opponent.**

 **Sun Dragon's Flame Fence: A unique technique Naruto created in order to both block out techniques that could harm him as well as protect other's as well as himself.**

 **Sun Dragon's Flame Fist: Naruto turns his fist into flames and launches it as a column of fire at his target where they explode on contact. This attack is so incredibly powerful that it is able to plow through several buildings in Crocus during the Grand Magic Games in one shot.**

 **Sun Dragon's Firefly Light: Naruto creates many small, glowing greenish-yellow fireballs that float around an enemy. The idea behind this attack's name is that before Naruto attacks with them, the small fireballs look like fireflies in the air.**

 **Sun Dragon's Blaze: After using Firefly Light to send the fireballs floating around in proximity with the enemy, Naruto sends them all flying into the target(s) all at once, burning them. These lights have the ability to hone in on a target which allows Naruto to strike them easier.**

 **Sun Dragon's Flare: Naruto will engulf his fist in white flames and then, by moving his fist forward, releases the fire which explodes, becoming a colossal sphere of flames which incinerates the entire area. Alternatively, with how Naruto can cast, this spell can be released as a stream of flames from one of Naruto's palms.**

 **Sun Dragon's Flame Gun: What Helios calls a joke of spell, Naruto actually uses this spell in unique ways. Pointing the index and middle fingers of both hands at an opponent like guns, Naruto turns his fingertips into flames and shoots bullets made of fire from them. Naruto was glad to teach this technique to Natsu when he saw the blonde shoot the ever so persistent member's of the Jiggle Butt Gang for annoying him.**

 **Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Great Flame Commandment-Flame Emperor: After creating great spiraling flames centered on his location before amassing it at a focused point (i.e. the palm of his hand), Naruto then turns it into a gigantic fireball resembling the sun and hurls it at his opponent to try to obliterate them. Naruto activates this move by first bending his knees slightly and then placing the outstretched palm of his hand towards the ground (with his other hand gripping the wrist for support), where the flames manifest themselves into a sphere.**

 **Dragon Slayer Secret Art-Great Flame Commandment-Supernova: Yet another unique spell Naruto learnt through his time with Helios. Much like with his 'Flame Emperor' he will gather flames in his palm before raising the fireball overhead before he condenses it greatly enough he can hold it between his palms. This not only constricts the heat, but increases it to a point that the flames could actually burn through some of the hardest materials. Naruto will actually throw it towards his enemies. However this is not true as Naruto simply thrusts his hand out and detonates the spell simultaneously causing the aftereffects to rush at his enemy.**

 **Dragon Slayer Secret Art-Great Fire Annihilation: The pinnacle of all of Naruto's spell's that he himself created, one that Helios actually praised upon his return, and is considered one of the most dangerous Fire based spells in the world. Magic that is kneaded inside the body is converted into fire, and then expelled from the mouth and into a literal sea of flame, which covers a wide range as well. This makes the technique extremely difficult to either avoid or contain, with it requiring the combined efforts of several water magic users in order to extinguish the flames.**

 **Dragon Slayer Secret Art-Majestic Hurricane: Naruto will hold his hands out to the side of his body before conjures up thin streams of flame. Forcing them to swirl around in the palm of his hand he will throw them towards the feet of his enemy before he surges his power through them forcing them to grow exponentially in size which turn them into actual twister's made of fire.**

 **Dragon Slayer Secret Art-Greatest Sun: Naruto creates a miniature sun that grows to a huge size, causing an immense explosion.**

 **Dragon Slayer Secret Art- Crazy Prominence: Naruto will produce dozens of miniature suns that will swarm his enemy and explode on Impact.**

 **Dragon Slayer Secret Art-Great Flame Flower: Kneading his Magic Power and then converting it to fire, Naruto creates a multitude of large fireballs the size of a Magic Vehicle at the same time which then rain down on his target causing severe, widespread damage around the area. These fireballs can easily destroy Earth based shelters and even overpower Water powered attacks.**

 **Dragon Slayer Secret Art-Blast Wave Wild Dance: Naruto kneads fire inside his body and converts it into fire, which is then expelled from the mouth in a large stream. The blaze is drawn into a spiral when Naruto expands his stomach, which will engulf his opponent in a massive vortex, giving them no option to escape, leaving them to suffer and burn.**

 **Foresight: Also known as Precognition, Naruto has the ability to foresee events in the future to alter time enough to ensure that if the event he sees is drastic enough to kill him. As Carla shares this rare ability with him and Helios, Naruto will see an event tied to the one she does in a clearer detail and will fill in the blanks she had missing while she dos the same for him in order to paint a clearer picture of the event.**

 **Cosmokinesis: The ability to manipulate properties of the cosmos. Naruto was taught this ability with the self rule of only use it to protect the ones you love most. Naruto can call upon meteor showers of mass destruction or even cause the stars themselves to fall to earth. While not strong enough to manipulate the full power of the cosmos like the God's themselves, he is still powerful enough to make a statement of not being one to trifle with.**

 **-Eternal Flare: A unique spell that is coupled with his Cosmokinesis that allows Naruto to pull the stars directly from the heaven's which force them to crash and explode in a destructive manner.**

 **Shape-shift: Naruto has the unique ability to shift his physical body into that of a dragon's. As one of the very few member's of the Fourth Generation Dragon Slayer's, Naruto has the power to transform into a mighty dragon. Only those who have been taught by a Titanic Dragon King have the ability to completely control their transformation. As a dragon, Naruto is nearly twice the size of Juvia, easily dwarfing her with size alone. In his draconian form, Naruto is seen as a bright yellow and gold dragon that easily three times the size of Acnologia, and he easily dwarfs Igneel as well who was comparable to Acnologia. His head is round and blunt with four large horns extending backwards. His feathery wings spread out widely, but also hold the capability to fold themselves in so they could close. He also bears several caudal spines around his face, with a large crystal-like horn protruding from the top of his head. Two fire-like tattoos can be seen on his chest, and flames radiate off various parts of his body. The scapulars of his wings also feature large, spiked protrusions giving him a regal look. A mane of golden fire align's the his spine from the back of his neck down to the tip of his long tail tail, which, in itself, ends in a stinger-esque shape, while also extending to run from the scapulars of his arm down to the end of the elbows. The burning mane also connects to his wings to make it look like they're on fire but in reality they just reflect from the actual mane of fire. When turned into a dragon, Naruto's control over his magic ability is increased tenfold giving him absolute control over flame such as creating multiple pillars of fire that falls from the sky.**

 **Enhanced Durability: It is shown that Naruto is easily capable of shrugging off attacks from extremely powerful Mages like Jura Neekis, Laxus Dreyar. Later on, it is shown how even other Dragon slayer's of God Serena's caliber have high difficulty harming Naruto in any noteworthy way, him taking the full force of God Serena's massive purgatory breath attack and emerging unscathed as if nothing happened. Even when facing off against his old friend and rival Sasuke who went to the Grand Magic Games to fight him along with other students of the other Titanic Dragon King's was unable to harm him with the flames of Amaterasu without much success, though this may be due to Naruto having some form of Control over the Holy Flame's.**

 **Enhanced Strength: Although he is larger than a normal person in terms of height, his strength is immense. Able to break mountain's with his bare fist and even hold up the wall of the castle of Crocus to save a helpless civilian attests to this.** **According to Sasuke Uchiha, despite the amazing physical feats Naruto performed in their battle's the man wasn't using the same level of strength as he was during his and Sasuke's many other confrontations when they were young children, that rather, the blonde was toying around with the student's of the Titanic Dragon King's showing that he has rightfully earned his place as leader.**

 **Immense Strength: Naruto holds tremendous raw strength even among human standards, as showcased when he broke apart the scales of the First Dragon King Ouranos before he then snapped his neck and ripped his head off to protect some civilians from being eaten during the Eclipse Gate battle.**

 **Immense Speed: While only human, Naruto has been shown to move at blinding speeds, striking down Orga Nanagear before he or his spectating fellow guildmates, even knew what had happened. He is even capable of fighting the other students of the Titanic Dragon Kings en mass on his own where he is fully capable of easily overpowering them on his own even in a eight to one match up, Juvia not included.**

 **Enhanced Smell: Naruto has an incredible sense of smell, which he shares with other Dragon Slayers. He could instantly tell Gajeel Redfox was a Dragon Slayer after smelling him from a distance and could tell there were Sasuke Uchiha and his fellow students of the Titanic Dragon King's were hiding, despite the incredible distance between all of them.**

 **Immense Durability: It has been noted that Naruto can withstand brutal punishment from powerful abilities such as the Flames of Amaterasu, but it can be noted he can also take powerful attacks from wizard's of Jura Neekis' level as shown during the Grand Magic Games and come out unscathed.**

 **Manipulation Immunity: According to Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto is completely immune to any form of Manipulation like Illusions and mind control thanks to a enchantment placed on him by Helios.**

 **Expert Hand-to-Hand Combat: Naruto has adept prowess at the art of close combat where he easily fought against eight of the Spriggan 12 sent to retrieve him for the upcoming war between Alikitoshia and Ishgar, saying he was the most powerful warrior of his time, that opposed him simultaneously.**

 **Immense Magic Power: Naruto's Magic Power is said to be absolutely overwhelming to the point of even being sensed from two continent's over leaving Wizard's in awe from his raw power. Even his old rival Sasuke states that when they first re-encountered each other during the Grand Magic Games, his power wasn't at the level it was supposed to be but it was as potent as ever; though this was changed when Naruto melted the surrounding mountains with ease. Even by S-Class Mage standards, Naruto has been noted to possess an immense amount of Magic Power which he can release as a thick, potent aura around him. People in the immediate vicinity can be brought to their knees by his power, even potential S-Class Mages such as Natsu, and its force can be felt at great distances. When exerted, Naruto's' Magic Power is white in color. As a further testament to his power, Naruto single-handedly melted the island of Belladonna during the battle for Fairy Heart to show Sasuke he wasn't as weak as he seemed. As a testament to his immense power, Naruto also has the ability to create pillars of flame that are not only immense in size, but power as well when he fought against the Army of Zeref.**

 **XxX**

 **Name: Juvia Lockser**

 **Age: 18**

 **Eye Color: Blue**

 **Family: Mother (Unknown), Father (Unknown), Oceanus (Foster Father), Naruto (Lover), Unknown daughter**

 **Appearance: Juvia is a slender, teenage girl with azure blue hair, midnight blue eyes, snow skin complexion and a curvaceous figure. Juvia wears a knee-high dark dress coat which is adorned with four, symmetrically placed, light-colored buttons on the chest. The coat is garnished with fur trimmings around her sleeve cuffs and neck. Juvia wears a matching, dark, Russian-style hat, stylized with a light-colored butterfly clip, which, in itself, is attached to the fur trimming garnishing her hat. Juvia completes her outfit by fastening a light brown belt around her waist and wearing complimenting, dark brown, thigh-high boots. She also long and lush hair, as seen when letting it fall in thick waves past her shoulders.**

 **Personality: Juvia is first introduced portraying an emotionless face, seeming more secluded from everyone, including members of the Guild. After she joins Fairy Tail, she develops a happier demeanor. She's also very polite towards other, typically addressing others with honorifics. She is also protective of those she is close to, willing to actually die for her friends.**

 **Magic & Abilities:**

 **Raised from a extremely young age, Juvia has learnt the Ancient Art of magic called Dragon Slayer Magic from one of the Eight Titanic Dragon King's-Oceanus, and is extremely proficient at using her power, though it was unknown she was a Dragon Slayer for a long time. As with all Dragon Slayers, she can consume her respective element, with the exception of that which she herself has created, to replenish her energy reserves. Sh** **e incorporates the water she uses into his fighting style, greatly increasing the damage of her blows. As such, Juvia's Magic revolves around the usage of water that can spout from any part of her body.**

 **Sea Dragon's Roar: Like any other Dragon Slayer, this is the signature attack for any one of them. Juvia will gather her water in the pit of her stomach before she releases a powerful wave of water at her opponent.**

 **Sea Dragon's Hard Fist: Much like her Iron Fist attack, Juvia will engulf her fist in cool water and will strike her opponent hard enough to either knock them back or knock them out.**

 **Sea Dragon's Iron Fist: Similar to her Sun Dragon's hard Fist, Juvia will engulf her hand in water to strike her opponent. If Juvia eats the power of the Sea the power of her strike is drastically empowered to lethal level's.**

 **Sea Dragon's Talon: Juvia will coat her foot or feet with his Sea Water in order to kick her opponent. By increasing the pressure of the water she uses, she can also use them to propel her through the air if need be.**

 **Sea Dragon's Wing Attack: Juvia will coat her with water arms before she rushes her opponent to strike them and send them flying.**

 **Sea Dragon's Water Pistol: What Oceanus calls a cute attempt of spell, Juvia actually uses this spell in unique ways. Pointing the index and middle fingers of both hands at an opponent like guns, Juvia turns her fingertips into water and shoots bullets made of water from them.**

 **Sea Dragon's Rapids Kick: Juvia enshrouds one or both of her legs with a vast quantity of water which spirals around her leg(s) before lashing outwards with a powerful kick, dealing large amounts of propulsive damage.**

 **Sea Dragon's Encircling Deluge: Juvia gathers a wave mass of water, and by pointing her hands forward, releases a massive burst of water explodes from the ground, generating a giant tsunami that covers the entire area. Alternatively, Juvia can also release it as a spiraling torrent from one of her palms.**

 **Sea Dragon's Barricade: Juvia casts this spell in the shape of a wall around her body, protecting her and anyone she desires from a myriad of incoming strikes, even deflecting projectile-type attacks.**

 **Sea Dragon's Depth Charge: In order to use this spell, Juvia begins by charging up magical energy within her body momentarily as her frame absorbs the energy of the strikes launched towards her before she then releases the stored power as a single watery shockwave.**

 **Dragon Slayer Secret Art-Maelstrom Burst: Juvia gather's all th water within the area before she resorts to the water within the atmosphere. When enough water is gathered she surges it towards her opponent in a massive series of tidal waves that can barely be blocked by normal means.**

 **Dragon Slayer Secret Art-Wrath of the Sea: After using Maelstrom Burst, Juvia once more gather's the used water up before large hands are formed from the water that attempt to slam into her opponent.**

 **Water: As a Water Mage, Juvia has the ability to use Water based Magic.**

 **Water Body: Juvia has the ability to transform her body into a mass of water, which can render any physical assault ineffective.**

 **Water Bubbles: Juvia has the ability to create bubbles of water which can be used as containers that stores oxygen. This can be worn by different users and the bubble size is modified according to Juvia's will. It can be used during long-term, undersea travels, which requires a great supply of oxygen. Juvia utilized this spell for Team Natsu when they had to infiltrate the Tower of Heaven by underwater travel.**

 **Water Slicer: Juvia creates a single wave of multiple blades that resemble scythes which may be used as projectiles. The enormous pressure emitting from the blades is strong enough to cut through whatever they may encounter, as seen when Juvia attempted to attack Gray, but instead sliced a stone pillar to pieces**

 **Water Cane: Juvia creates a whip-like structure made of water, usually being an extension of her own hand. It has a tremendous range and is often used as a long-distance attack against a single opponent. It can attack with great speed, flexibility and pressure, and seems to be used like a whip.**

 **Water Lock: Juvia has the ability to materialize a large circular mass of water, and unlike the Water Dome, it contains no oxygen inside. This spell is used to capture enemies and incapacitate them by suffocation.**

 **Water Dome: Juvia creates a large dome made of water that camouflages with the ocean. The size can be modified for individual use or to contain a group, and the structure is able to float on water.**

 **Water Nebula: Juvia creates two columns of water, which rotate around each other and forms a helix that pushes the opponent with huge force, causing massive damage. It is used primarily for long distance attacks against a single opponent.**

 **Shape-shift: Juvia has the unique ability to shift her physical body into that of a dragon's. As one of the very few member's of the Fourth Generation Dragon Slayer's, Juvia has the power to transform into a mighty dragon. Only those who have been taught by a Titanic Dragon King have the ability to completely control their transformation. As a dragon Juvia's appearance is similar to that of a sea serpent, with a scaly underside, large wings, and a long, pointed nose. She also bears a tribal-like design on her face with two horns. Juvia is enormous even for a dragon; being stated to be larger in size than the fire dragon, Igneel. As a dragon, Juvia's power is increased as well as her control over her Water Dragon Slayer Magic to a high degree, such as splitting the ocean, creating a barrier, flight, even moving the sea into the sky, creating pillars of water, converting ice to water in an instant and creating a giant deadly whirlpool.**

* * *

 **Hello and welcome back. Nothing to say except enjoy the chapter.** **Also it appears that the rest of the 5 Dragon God's have been revealed. I am only changing 1 of them as I hadn't for seen them using one of my character names as one of their own which is Selene so that is the only one I am changing here.**

 **Now before I get into that, somebody asked me for a list of the pairings in the story and I guess I can indulge you. Pairing for the story is Naruto x Dimaria x Juvia x Brandish x Ezra x Mira so yes this is now a harem story (and if you have a female character you wish to add, please add her name and give me a reason that isn't something along the lines of 'oh cuz i like her being paired with him' as that wont work) with that out the way enjoy the** **chapter** **.**

 **Eight Titanic Dragon Kings & Element/Students**

 **Helios: Naruto; Sun**

 **Oceanus: Juvia; Sea**

 **Koios: Mahdi Dhaka; Sand**

 **Krios: Thanos Tucson; Celestial Power**

 **Kronos: Dimaria Yesta*; Time & Titanium**

 **Iapetus: Hela Oaxaca; Death**

 **Atlas: Sasuke Uchiha; Battle & Lightning**

 **Selene: Brandish; Moon**

 **Five Dragon God's & Elements**

 **Aldoron: Forest**

 **Ignia: Fire**

 **Mercuphobia: Water**

 ***Glacias: Ice**

 **Viernes: Gold**

 _Previously:_ _Naruto watched as Juvia rose up once more to glare at Naruto. Naruto himself was breathing heavily due to his power shrinking by the minute with the sun setting lower in the sky, but he could keep going if need be. Juvia's throat begun to suddenly expand causing Naruto to be put on edge as he listened to the other's start talking about it._

 _"Her throat is starting to expand."_

 _"That's a..."_

 _"It's a roar, a serious one at that!"_

 _"My god, she has that much power?"_

 _ **SEA DRAGON'S: ROAR"**_ _Juvia bellowed out as she released a powerful blast of energy right at Naruto the size of a large town._

 _Naruto took a step forward and formed claws with his hands where a ball of fire suddenly grew from them and raced right at Juvia's Breath Attack,_ _ **"Dragon Slayer Secret Art: GREATEST SUN!"**_ _he bellows out as a large ball of flame explodes against Juvia's roar stopping it in its tracks with ease where it actually broke through her roar and exploded against her causing her to nearly bend all the way over. Naruto drew his fist back once more and coated it in blue fire, "And here's another,_ _ **Sun Dragon's Hard Fist"**_ _he called out as he struck her again with a powerful explosion which succeeded in cracking scales up and down Juvia's body._

 _Juvia groaned as she stood still for a moment, only to fall back moments later and land on the ground near unconsciousness as the sea begun to filter back into the place it belonged, "Juvia... has been... defeated..." she muttered before she passed out and glowed. The glowing form of Juvia begun to shrink until it was once more the size of a human before it vanished to reveal the battered form of Juvia._

 _Naruto gave a huff of exhaustion as his Dragon Force faded away once more before he plopped down, "And I'm beat, nice fight Juvia-san." he said._

Now: Members of the guild walked up eagerly as Naruto slowly allowed his flames to remove as much damage as he could from the powerful blows he had landed on the lovely blue haired beauty. Makarov looked to the blonde with a concerning gaze, "Will she be fine?" he asked the blonde.

"She'll live, bit she's gonna have one hell of a headache when she wakes up." Naruto told him as the bruises vanished from her skin.

Natsu grinned at the blonde in excitement, "Dude, that was totally awesome. I mean one moment you guys were trading hits with each other then the next she was a Dragon and lifted the sea, then pillars of flame were falling down causing the barrier to shatter, oh man I can't describe how cool it was." Natsu exclaimed in excitement.

Naruto smirked, "I know. But did you know Juvia was only using half her full power?" Naruto asked him shocking the Dragon Slayer immensely.

Half her power was able to do all that. By the heavens above, that was nothing they thought possible.

"Well, what about you. How much power were you using to fight?" Gray asked him.  
"About 55%, maybe even 60% of my full power as a human. If your talking Dragon it was around 15% of my power." he said to them all as he stood back up.

That was scary. So much, and yet so little, power was thrown around and he said it was just above half his full power in his human body. This had put a lot of thought into the group's head. If he was only using half his power, what was his full power like?

It was here that Naruto's eyes widened greatly where they turned from their sun gold to a blazing magenta* as he was dragged from the world of the present.

XxX

 _A triple headed Dragon that was larger than his own form flew across the sky before landing on a burning mountain where he spread his wings and gave a roar to the heaven's above._

 _His body is far larger than Naruto's own form, nearly twice his size, and each of his neck has a row of spines going down but the middle neck has two rows of spines while the left and right necks have one. The middle head's horns are notably straighter and longer than those of its peripheral heads. Sasuke's wings are also much larger and more bat-like in appearance than his original forms, and they can also act as forelimbs to support his massive body. Each of his heads has a crown of horns similar to his previous Dragon form, but each horn is longer and more curved. The horns also tend to flare depending on Sasuke's current mood. Sasuke still has his traditional twin tails with spiked bludgeons at their tips that can rattle as an intimidation display. His legs are digitigrade with avian-like feet. Sasuke's eyes are fiery red which seem to glow yellow whenever he charges up and fires his gravity beams, and his tongues are forked, similar to a snake's._

 _All remaining dragons knelt before the new leader. He is nowhere in sight, a new King has taken his position. A false King in every since of the word, his power stolen from others to give him the power he has._

 _Acnologia, Brandish, Dimaria, Mahdi, Juvia, Igneel, Metalicana, Grandeeney, Skiadrum, Weisslogia, Mercuphobia the Water God Dragon, Ignia the Fire God Dragon, Aldoron the Wood God Dragon, Glacias the Ice God Dragon, Viernes the Gold God Dragon, Helios The Titanic Dragon King of the Sun, Oceanus the Titanic Dragon King of the Sea, Koios the Titanic Dragon King of the North, Krios the Titanic Dragon King of the South, Kronos the Titanic Dragon King of the East, Iapetus the Titanic Dragon King of the North,_ _Atlas the Titanic Dragon King of Endurance, and finally Selene the Titanic Dragon King who embodies the Moon all knelt to their new King. Most are unwillingly doing it, but as ancient law stated, all dragons must kneel before their King._

 _As a First Generation Dragon Slayer, Natsu and the other Dragon Slayer who are incapable of turning into a Dragon are not classified as a true Dragon and are but ants beneath the true dragons feet._

 _As one all the dragons spoke loudly,_ ** _"All hail Sasuke, King of the Dragon's."_**

 _In that moment, Naruto understood what happened... Sasuke had killed him to take the mantle of King. A unworthy leader who only wanted destruction and death so he could rule over the ashes. This was not the balance that was kept for the countless eons his kind had lived through._ _What follows is nothing short of carnage._

 _This was the apocalypse._

 _XxX Meanwhile XxX_

A group of young teens had gathered in a circle. One might wonder, why would they gather in a circle if they more then likely had other things to do. Well, these were no ordinary teenagers. Each of them were incredibly power to the point many would call them godly. These teenager's were the children of the Eight Titanic Dragon Kings. In order they were the son of Koios: Mahdi Dhaka who used any type of Sand to fight his enemies.

Son of Krios: Thanos Tucson who used six different types of Celestial Power to battles though he didn't hold a candle when it came to fighting the son of Helios.

Daughter of Kronos: Dimaria Yesta who was taught Time Magic & Titanium Dragon Slayer Magic to fight.

Daughter of Iapetus: Hela Oaxaca who called herself the Goddess of Death who did indeed use Death Magic, or what she called Death Magic. She was a versatile fighter who used magic in such ways it would kil, her opponent. Through suffocation, electrocution, drowning, incineration, or stealing the life of her enemiea, she was ruthless in combat.

Next was the son of Atlas: Sasuke Uchiha who was able to use a combination of Battle & Lightning magic to fight. His family was a clan of warriors who thrived in battle. In fact, the first thing Sasuke tasted was not mother's milk, but mothers blood as he was birthed in the field of battle. His family prided themselves with their unique magic that allowed them to have a versatile range of abilities that many dreamed of having for themselves. This magic was sealed away in the eyes until they were in dire trouble where it was released to protect them. It was known as the SHARINGAN, the Eyes that Reflect the Heart. It had three superior stages that only three others had achieved before. First was of course the standard triple Tomoe pattrrn, next was the Mangekyo Sharingan that allowed them to use more powerful abilities at the cost of their sight. Next was the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan which allowed them to use the full power of their eyes with no consequences. Finally the final and most powerful stage was the Rinnegan. Depending on one's level of power determined the strength of the eye.

Finally was the daughter of the mighty Selene: Brandish who used the power of the Moon to fight in battle.

Brandish looked to Sasuke with a bland look, "We have gathered on your request, but I have yet to lay eyes on Ju-Chan or Naruto-kun. Why have you called us but not him?" She demanded.

Sasuke gave a sneer towards the buxom woman, "I think it is time for a new role of leadership. I ask that all of you surrender your power to me so that I may slay Naruto in battle and take control of our group. With me as leader, we will take back this world as ours and we will no longer have to bow to the whims of a weak leader." Sasuke said as he looked to the others.

Hela got a gleam of excitement in her eyes, "Will we be allowed to kill as we like under your rule?" She asked.

"Until the world ends, then yes."

"My power is yours then Sasuke-sama."

"Now hold on, this world has been in balance for thousands of years, you do this then your gambling with the lives of trillions." Dimaria said in shock as Thanos pledged himself to Sasuke as well.

Mahdi shook his head, "no way man, we've been in good with Naruto. You can die by his hands if you want, but never will I bow to you. I am the King of the sky, but Naruto's the King of all us. Even our parents have nothing on him. Even Selene and Helios say so themselves, and they are our parents dude. You wanna piss off **Hyperion, then go ahead but i ain't being dragged into your coup ***Erebus." He said.

"Not if you give me your power ****Prometheus, if I have enough Magic Power then not only will I match Natuto, but I will be able to kill him." Sasuke stated.

Other then his two co-conspiriters Sasuke was not swaying him to his loyalty. *Sigh* Desperate times call for desperate measures _*Shing*_ Sasukes eyes bled red and soon the group saw a world of darkness with the exception of Hela and Thanos as they fell to the ground unconscious. Hela smirked darkly, "Oh I can't wait to tear this world apart, I'm sure our parents would be proud of us, with the exception of Dimaria's old man due to her being soft." She said excitedly.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Who cares about that now, help me absorbe their power before lending me yours. When I take their power they'll be knocked unconscious for about a week while I evolve my Dragon form to something that'll match up to Naruto in power or outright surpass his own. If we're lucky, the King will launch Etherion once more on us and I will be immune to its effects. Naruto has to adapt to high levels of energy or it'll kill him. But like I said, I will have to be lucky." He said as the trio set up a ancient Magic Circle that would transfer their powers into Sasuke.

"So once their power is yours, and ours as well, what shall we do to them?" Thanos asked.

"Return them to their sleeping grounds. When that happens, they'll recover quicker in about four or five days, when they awaken they'll search for me and try and fight. Only to fail as I destroy Naruto and become Dragon King. And once I am King, we will return this world to the way it should be. Of course extracting their power will take a few days alone for each of them so we have time." Sasuke said darkly.

XxX

Naruto groaned as he shook his head clear of the sight he had seen, he wouldn't reveal all of what he saw but enough to paint a picture. Natsu and the others looked at the blonde in confusion, "Hey are you alright, you just blanked out all of a sudden there." The rose haired Dragon Slayer asked him.

Naruto shook his head, "I'm fine, just a vision of a day to eventually come. Not the kind you want to see either, for this time could prove disastrous for us." He said.

"What'd ya see?" Lucy asked a bit nervously. From the way he said it; it sounded almost like the world was going to end.

"The battle of the Titans draws near. The prophecy says as such:

A new King takes the throne

A false ruler who seeks destruction,

To restore balance the Sun illuminates all only to fall

Only one holds true legience to his rule and keeps the faith,

Reborn through Fire and Blood the Sun will rise again stronger then ever,

To end the reign of the fake King the Sun must shine in the night

I have to say, that is not a way to go." Naruto says with a sigh.

Makarov sighs as he helps Naruto to his feet, "I think that you need some food and drink to recover. After that you can ponder the days to come." He said calmly. The others nodded in agreement to the old mans idea and helpdd Naruto and Juvia onto some stretchers that Alzack had gotten from Porlyusica and then proceeded to make their ways to the guild just before it started to rain.

Xxx

"One more bowl please!" Naruto called out before he belched and rubbed his stomach in satisfaction. While it wasn't the normal Ramen he usually ate, Mirajane's cooking was a close second.

"With how Naruto-Sama eats ramen, I can't help but find it so adorable!" Juvia said in admiration.

"There's nothing cute about a guy eating more than his stomach should be able to carry!" Lucy shouted in disagreement.

"Sorry, I just can't help myself. Ramen is the best!" Naruto said as Erza and Natsu both walked up to their group.

"Hey guys." Natsu greeted.

Juvia quickly hid behind Naruto and lookedmat Erza, 'Potential rival in love...?' But no one paid her any attention.

Although in Naruto's mind, he thought Juvia was just being shy.

Naruto waved to Erza. "Hey Erza. Whatcha been up too?"

"Just visiting my favorite blacksmiths!" Erza said, her eyes became stars as she spoke. "I even got this enchanted sword! It has magic imbued in it and allows the user to conjure fire to extend its range!" She summoned the weapon and showed it off. It was a dark red short sword with an even darker red handle. She pushed a button on the handle and fire covered the blade and extended further, easily doubling its length.

"Wow, a fire sword!" Lucy said in awe as Erza did a few test swings. She loved any kind of magic, and magic items were no exception.

"A weapon with magic in it, huh?" Naruto rubbed his chin thoughtfully. That sounded handy, maybe he should get one. A flash entered his eyes and Naruto smirked, even better. A weapon designed to store and release his power when he needed it to. How quaint.

"I can extend it even further than this, but it drains it's magic faster. The sword is powered by lacrima and it only came with a couple extra."

"* ** _Munch_**!* It tastes good too!" Natsu said while chomping the flames.

"Hey! Stop eating my sword!" Erza yelled and smacked him on the head with the hilt of her new weapon.

"Ow!" Natsu fell back and bumped into Gray, who just so happened to be passing by.

"Hey! Watch where you're going ya hot head!"

"You wanna go frosty!?"

The two then started brawling like they usually did.

Erza shook her head and returned her sword to the Requip space, she shook her head at Natsu trying to eat the fire off her sword.

Naruto on the other hand was laughing his butt off. It was always fun watching new friends interact with one another.

"Natsu! Gray! Behave! We have enough problems as it is, stop acting stupid!"

At the sound of Erza's voice, both Natsu and Gray ceased fighting immediately.

"Y-yes ma'am!"

"Aye!"

'That's Erza for you...' Lucy thought.

Juvia tugged on Naruto's sleeve. "Juvia wants to know more about Naruto-Sama!"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "You say that, but I don't even know where to start... I don't know much about you guys either."

Juvia hugged herself, puffing out her well portioned chest. "Does Naruto-Sama like them big, or small…?"

Lucy blushed, unconsciously covering her own chest. "J-Juvia!? W-w-what are you even asking all of a sudden!?" Seriously, why did the girl always ask the most outrageous questions?

"Hm..." Naruto hummed as he seemed to be in deep thought.

Lucy's blush deepened. 'He's actually thinking about it!?'

Mirajane walked over and placed a large bowl of ramen in front of Naruto just as his stomach growled from hunger.

"Large of course!" Naruto cheerfully said and dug into his eleventh _large_ bowl of noodles. It seemed he was still hungry.

'Ramen... Of course he was talking about ramen.' Lucy thought.

"Large! Of course!" Juvia said as she furiously jotted down notes into a little notepad, hot steam coming out her nose.

"Don't misunderstand him on purpose!" Lucy shouted before sitting down on her stool tiredly, supervising Juvia was mentally exhausting.

"Naruto-Sama~!" Juvia cheered and affectionately latched onto Naruto's arm once more.

"Whoa! Careful Juvia, I almost spilled my ramen!" Naruto said, but the girl just giggled happily as she snuggled into his arm. Naruto blushed and scratched his cheek with his free arm. "Well, I guess it's okay... Hehe! You really are a friendly person Juvia!"

A tick-mark formed on Lucy's forehead. Somehow this scene just bothered her. "Okay, that's enough!" Lucy stood up and moved between the two and tried to pry them apart. "Why don't you let Naruto eat in peace!"

"No! Juvia wants to be next to Naruto-Sama!" Juvia yelled as she defiantly clung to the ninja's arm.

"Hey, come on guys. No figh-" Naruto stopped mid-sentence. A weird feeling came over the blonde as he looked out a distant window. 'When did it start raining?'

Naruto was about to ask the others if they felt anything when he saw a bright flash and everything suddenly went black.

"What the!?" Naruto suddenly felt as if he was in a cramped space. He moved his hands around until he felt something soft. "Huh?" Naruto gave the object a few squeezes before his blood ran cold.

"Ahn~! Naruto-Sama... This is so sudden!" Juvia's voice purred out.

"Wah! I'm sorry!" Naruto wailed and threw his hands up into the cramped darkness. But they landed on another soft spot.

"Hey! Watch where you're touching!" This time it was Lucy's voice he heard. Only she sounded angry, if her foot had anything to say about it.

The three scrambled around in the cramped area, all trying to figure out what was going on.

It wasn't until another flash of light blinded them and they felt themselves fall onto the ground when they found out what had happened.

"Wha... Horologium!?" Lucy said as her vision cleared.

The clock spirit bowed humbly to his master. "My apologies, Lucy-Sama. But I sensed danger and took you into a safe place. Naruto-Sama and Juvia-Sama were right next to you, so I brought them as well." He said before fading away back to the spirit world.

"Hey, wait!" Lucy said but the clock was already gone. She hadn't summoned the spirit which meant Horologium appeared using his own magic power, so it only made sense that he would disappear so quickly. 'But still... Where did he take us?'

'This place sure is creepy...' Naruto thought as he looked at the ominous clouds swirling in the sky.

They were in what looked to be a snowy field, but what they were standing on wasn't snow. The same stuff was also falling from the sky as well, whatever it was.

Juvia reached out a hand and watched as a white puff-ball landed on it. "Juvia has a bad feeling..."

The trio spun around when they suddenly heard footsteps coming their way and found a cloaked man walking towards them.

Lucy recognized the man. " Hey, Mystoggen, What's going on here?"

The man took off his mask and revealed his face to them, it was indeed Jellal. "Thats not how you pronounce it, I am Mystogan."

"Eh?" Lucy squinted her eyes before they went wide with realization. "Oh! Mystogan! I haven't seen you in a while! Do you know what's going on here? Where the heck are we?"

"This is Magnolia, it's been sucked up by Anima."

Xxx

Naruto opened his eyes and sat up, clutching his spinning head. "Well that was... Fun..."

The last thing he remembered was Mystogan briefly explaining what had happened and a lot of other confusing things, before the man had said he was going to send the three of them to Edolas. 'I hope Mystogan's okay… He looked exhausted.' He thought before he noticed he was alone.

"Lucy! Juvia! Can you hear me?" Naruto called out but got no response. He jumped onto a nearby tree and climbed to the top to get a better view of the area in hopes that it would help him find them.

"Woah..."

He was in a forest, that much was for sure. But what really caught his attention were the floating islands scattered across the horizon. 'I really am in another dimension…'

The view was breathtaking, but now wasn't the time to admire the landscape. He had a guild to save.

First, he had to find Lucy and Juvia. Then together, they could find out how to get everyone back.

Jumping down from the tree, Naruto closed his eyes and began to inhale the nearby magic and magical energy, only to find that he couldn't.

"Huh?" Naruto tried again, but it didn't work. In fact, he couldn't feel any magic in the air at all! "What the heck is wrong with this place!? There's no magic here!?"

There was a little magic, but it was so thin it would probably take hours to enter his magic enhanced Sun Drive mode.

'Well that just made things a lot harder….' He couldn't go into drive mode because there was not enough magic around, so that meant he'd have to find Lucy and Juvia the traditional way.

Naruto sighed and started walking.

Naruto wondered what the others are doing. Mystogan hadn't given him any time to look for them, saying there was no time because the Anima was closing.

After a couple minutes of walking, Naruto sensed a sudden surge of magic in the distance. With there being no Ethernano in the air, any bit of magic stuck out like a sore thumb to his senses, even when he wasn't in drive mode.

The magic was a bit of a distance away though, so he would have to hurry if he wanted to catch what it was.

'Since there's no magic here, maybe it's the others...' Naruto thought as he ran towards the place where he hoped to find his friends.

XxX

"This is... Fairy Tail!?" Naruto gawked as he looked up at the tree-like structure in the middle of a desert.

The words "Fairy Tail" were written just above the doors as well as the guild's mark. But why did the place look so different?

Deciding he wasn't going to get any answers just standing there, Naruto walked to the doors and pushed them open. When he poked his head through the opening, he found the guild members he knew all too well scattered throughout the place.

But something felt different.

Naruto saw Gray standing next to Juvia, but there was something off about the two. Gray was wearing layers upon layers of clothing, so much that he kind of looked like a snowball.

Juvia looked about the same, down to the large curls at the tips of her hair. But rather than her large blue coat that she normally wore, she was wearing a white sailor-like top that was tied just below her chest. She also wore a blue short-skirt and tights as well as high-heels. Instead of her usual large hat, she was wearing a mini top-hat that was slightly slanted.

"That sure was weird, right Juvia-Chan!?" Gray said as he looked at Juvia with hearts in his eyes.

"Stay away from me. You're making me hot just looking at you in all those clothes." Juvia said in a rude manner as she walked away.

"I'm sorry Juvia-Chan! I just get cold easily!"

"..."

Naruto was at a loss of words from how out of character the two seemed to him. He looked around the guild and found very similar cases with the other members.

He saw Jet and Droy picking on a crying Elfman who seemed to have failed a job, as well as Alzack and Bisca were acting all lovey dovey with one another.

The ninja just stood there at a loss of words until he heard a very lady-like voice.

"I hope those four will be alright... This is the king's army we're talking about."

'That's... Cana!?' Naruto thought and put a hand to his mouth to stop himself from laughing. But seeing Cana, the same girl that drank booze from a barrel, the girl that would belch out loud in a very unladylike manner, was dressed up like a doll! It was just too much him.

Naruto burst out laughing and fell inside, catching the attention of the entire guild.

"What the-Another intrusion?"

"Why is he laughing so hard?"

As they all crowded around Naruto menacingly, the blonde held his sides as he laughed.

"Aahaha! Oh man! That's just too much!" Though his laughter was cut short when Jet and Droy grabbed a hold of his collar.

"Hey punk, stop laughing like an idiot and tell us what you're here for!"

"Yeah, unless you want us to kick your ass? Ahn!?"

Okay, this was a little weird. Did they not recognize him? And when did Jet and Droy become so hot-headed?

Naruto put his hands up innocently. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Are you a spy sent by the kingdom?" Jet asked and narrowed his eyes dangerously.

Naruto had to think of something quick or else a fight was going breakout. It was obvious everyone wasn't acting like themselves. Maybe they were all under the effects of an illusion?

"Hold on a second guys... Spiky blond hair, blue eyes, and a set of nearly ruins gold armor. I think this might be the guy little me was talking about earlier." A woman with long blue hair said as she pushed her way through the crowd.

Naruto's eyes bulged out of his skull when he got a full look at the girl-no… The woman! 'Wendy-san!?'

'Wendy' raised an eyebrow at the way Naruto was looking at her before she giggled. "Seems I was right on the money."

XxX

"So that's what's going on..." Naruto groaned. This was just his luck. A power-hungry king, mad with power, used a magical machine that was called Anima to steal magic from Earthland because the stuff was apparently limited here. Coincidently, the town that they targeted happened to be Magnolia.

"That's just about it." Edo-Wendy said and leaned back in her chair. She had taken the liberty to explaining everything to Naruto alongside Edo-Juvia, since she had apparently promised the Wendy Naruto knew that she would should he ever show up there. Edo-Juvia was there because it was an excuse to get away from Gray.

Naruto looked at the woman sitting in front of him. Was this really the Wendy of this world? She looked just like the Wendy he knew, only older and had large… Naruto shook that thought out of his head. "Wait, how did Wendy-Chan know I was going to come here?"

The blue haired woman shrugged. "Beats me. Though I think I remember her saying that it was her cat that said you were going to show up."

Was she talking about Carla? How did she know he was coming here? Oh well, he could ask them as soon as he caught up with them. "So then why didn't they stay?"

If they knew he was going to come here, why didn't they wait for him so they could travel togther?

"Natsu said that you would just catch up to them anyways, so they left." Wendy simply said with a shrug.

Naruto sighed. Classic Natsu, always in a hurry. Though he couldn't blame the guy, he probably would have done the same. This was the fate of their friends they were talking about here.

"Juvia still can't believe the Juvia from Earthland follows this guy around like some... Fangirl." Edo-Juvia said from her seat next to Wendy. She had heard a little about how her Earthland counterpart being obsessed the boy in front of her, and it was unsettling to say the least. "Though it's better than being Gray..." She said with a twitching eyebrow as Edo-Gray held up a sign that said: "I love Juvia-Chan!".

"That's a little cold, don't you think?" Naruto said and sweatdropped. He turned around to see Edo-Gray glaring at him. He could only assume as to why.

"Gray is always trying to go on missions with Juvia and follows Juvia everywhere! It's annoying..."

Naruto frowned. Why did that sound so familiar to him?

"So, what do you plan on doing now?" Edo-Wendy asked.

"First, I'm gonna to find my friends. Then I'm going to go to this king of Edolas and tell him to turn the town back to normal." Naruto declared and the two girls started laughing at him. "W-what's so funny?"

"You know, your friends said the same exact thing." Edo-Wendy said and shook her head. "You guys just don't know how terrifyingly powerful the king's army really is. There's no way you can stand up to them."

"If it comes to it, I'll fight the king's army. I'm going to save my friends no matter what." Naruto said seriously, because he knew that they would do the same for him. It was just in the nature of Fairy Tail.

Edo-Juvia sighed. "It seems the mages of Earthland's Fairy Tail all think the same way."

"I guess so." The other blue haired girl agreed.

Naruto laughed and rubbed the back of his head, knowing full well that it was true. 'Well, I guess it's time I head out. But before that...' He looked across the room and towards this world's Mirajane, who seemed to be just as cheerful as the Mirajane he knew.

Though he wasn't looking at the barmaid, but the girl next to her. Lisanna Strauss, Mirajane's supposed deceased younger sister; having heard of her from Gildarts when they met only to learn she had died when he joined the guild.

At first he had assumed that the Lisanna of this world hadn't died, but there was something about the girl that was bothering him. Excluding the magical weapons everyone in the guild carried, he couldn't sense any magic coming from the bodies of the people here. All except Lisanna.

Lisanna was talking with her sister when she turned and walked down one of the halls with a bag in her hands.

Now was his chance.

"Hey, is there a restroom here?" Naruto asked and the older looking Wendy nodded.

"It's just down that hallway." She said and pointed to the same hallway Lisanna had just walked into.

'Lucky!' Naruto thought and thanked the girl before heading in that direction. He needed to hurry and find his friends, but this was something he just had to confirm for Mirajane's sake.

XxX

Lisanna sighed as she tossed the garbage she was holding outside. What a day it had been for her.

First Natsu and Happy seemingly show up out of nowhere, and not the Natsu that was from this world, but the Natsu she had been so close with back in Earthland. She had been so shocked that she couldn't even tell them it was really her.

Then that Naruto fellow showed up and it worried her. The Wendy from Earthland and the white cat that were with Natsu and Happy had talked about him, that he was good at sensing magic and was probably going to show up here. It worried Lisanna because she wasn't sure if she was ready to be found out yet. Though to her relief, it seemed that he hadn't caught onto her.

"Yo." Someone suddenly said from behind Lisanna, causing the girl to jump in surprise.

Whirling around, Lisanna saw that it was none other than Naruto. He was staring at her with a calculating look on his face.

"W-what?"

After a few seconds, the boy bobbed a fist on his hand. "You really are Lisanna!"

Crap, he found out.

Lisanna kept silent, not sure what to say. What was she supposed to say? Back in Earthland, everyone she knew thought she was dead, including her own siblings.

Naruto crossed his arms. "I'm guessing you haven't told anyone here since Natsu and the others were just here not too long ago."

Lisanna shook her head somberly.

"I'm sure you have your reasons, so I'm not gonna pry. Just know that from what I've heard, everyone back in Earthland misses you." Naruto said and turned around to leave. "I'm gonna go save my friends now, it was nice meeting you though Lisanna."

The youngest Strauss sibling watched as Naruto walked back into the guild before seeping to her knees. 'What should I do...?'

XxX

After thanking everyone for helping him, Naruto was about to leave the guild when the Edolas versions of Jet and Droy stepped between him and the doors. "Uh, can I help you guys?"

"Yeah, actually, you can. We heard from your friends that you're one of the strongest in Earthland's Fairy Tail." Jet said with a smirk.

"Well we're the strongest here." Droy said with a challenging voice.

"Listen guys, I'm in a bit of a hurry..." Naruto said and tried to sneak past the two, knowing full-well what they were implying. But he just didn't have the time to spare right now.

But Jet and Droy just blocked his path once more.

"Come on, just a quick fight."

"Or are the mages from Earthland just a bunch of chickens?"

Falling for their bait, a tick mark formed on Naruto's forehead. "Alright, fine! I'll take you both on at the same time!" He'd just beat them up real quick so he could get moving.

The two strongest members of Edo-Fairy Tail smirked victoriously as the rest of the members gasped.

"Alright, let's do this!"

Three minutes later the trio stood in a clear in near the guild. Jet and Droy stood next to each other across from the Dragon Slayer in front of a crowd that was the other guild members.

"You ready?"

Naruto sighed. He couldn't believe he was going to have a sparring match right now, and with Jet and Droy of all people. Not that he was calling them weak, but they were notorious in the guild for holding Levy back in their jobs.

Speaking of Levy, her Edolas equivalent was also watching their fight, cheering for her teammates. "Kick his ass boys! Show him who Fairy Tail's strongest team is!"

Naruto sweatdropped when he heard the normally cheerful girl use such foul language, but he waved to his opponents to get their attention. "Ready when you are!"

With an excited smile, Jet took off in a burst of speed while Droy gripped his club with both of his hands.

'So this Jet is fast, huh?' Naruto thought as Jet closed the distance between them in no time at all, and ducked under a kick directed at his face.

Jet used the momentum if his kick to spin around and launch a punch at the blond, but Naruto just grabbed the incoming fist and pulled. Jet was taken by surprise as he was knocked off balance and fell to the ground, rolling in the sand a few times before coming to a stop.

Naruto almost failed to notice a bunch of golden trees sprouting all around him.

"You let your guard down!" Droy yelled and his club glowed as he commanded the magic trees to attack.

The blonde yelped as the branches started moving and tried to grab him. Naruto rolled out of the way of a branch, jumped over another, and slipped between some others as he dodged them.

Droy growled in frustration as his attacks kept missing. "Stop... moving!"

Naruto, deciding he had enough of these things, held his Han up where a sphere of golden flames appeared, **"Sun Dragon's: Cruel Sun"** he declared causing Jet and Droy to stop their assault as the heat suddenly increased nearly twenty-fold.

"Wh-What kind of magic is this?" Jet asked in shock.

"I-It's so hot, what did he do?" Droy question.

"Listen, not to hate on you guys, but I'm in a hurry. I'm us in a extremely weakened version 9f this so Don get upset about it alright." Naruto told them as he flicked his wrist at them causing the ball of flame to launch itself at them before Naruto snapped his fingers causing it to explode in a small mushroom cloud of energy leaving the two mages of Edolas unconscious on the ground while the others were utterly shocked.

"He just beat Jet and Droy by himself..."

"Are all mages from Earthland this strong?"

'Is this why Lucy went after other guys?' Edo-Wendy thought as Naruto waved to them and started leaving. Lucy had left the guild claiming that she was going to go on a job a little after the other mages from Earthland had left, but Wendy thought otherwise.

Edo-Juvia was quite shocked herself. 'Is this why the other Juvia follows him? No… There has to be something else.'

XxX

"So his counterpart is far superior in battle then this world's version of him. Well, we cant let that stand now can we?" A elderly voice asked with a maniacal laugh, "Summon the Titans of War. We have a warrior to kill."

"YESSIR!"

"Soon, a world of endless magic shall be mine, and then I will be the strongest being in the universe." The man laughed evilly.

-4 Hours later-

Naruto groaned as he looked around. He was completely surrounded by nearly 1000 troops and their commanders, the Six Titans of War as they called themselves.

Normally, human's classified as titans were the children of the Eight Titanic Dragon Kings. Though this was not the actual children of the Titanic Dragon Kings. He snorted, "So this is where it brings us, how strange fate is to bring us here." Naruto said.

Dimaria stepped forward and clasped her hands together before she got into a stance as magic gathered around her wrists, "Don't count us out yet. You'll find that our wills combined will surely be equal to yours Naruto." She said.

Naruto sighed as he looked to her, "There is no 'Ours' in this fight. My 'Will' will always be the strongest here." He said as he looked up uncaringly as a massive pillar of condensed sand fell on top of him creating a massive cloud of dust that spread across the small clearing. The pillar of sand suddenly glowed a bright azure that resembled the sky before the pillar exploded violently as Naruto released a roar to the heavens. Looking to the one who dropped it on him he growled, **"Sun Dragon's: Firefly Light"** as he conjured up millions of small orbs of blue fire that sparkled in the diminishing light.

"SASUKE GET OUT OF THERE!" Mahdi yelled out as Sasuke burst away in a show of speed as the flames follow in pursuit.

"That'll hold him off for now." Naruto whispered. The Uchiha was the only one who could hope to match him if only for but a moment like he was now. He wouldn't need to take on his Dragon form to fight these ones. Even if they were fellow students of the Titanic Dragon Kings, just not the ones he knew.

Mahdi yelled for battle as he hurled a glob of wet sand at Naruto where it covered the blondes eyes as he and the others raced forward. Dimaria yelled as she fell to her knees and drew a blade and sliced Naruto across the back of his legs causing him to stumble as his fire healed him. It was here Thanos raced forward and drew a blade made of Lacrima energy and swung it at the blonde as Dimaria rose up and swung her own. Naruto managed to block them both as he then begun to twist and turn between the two of them while fighting blind.

Naruto growled and spun in a circle and kicked Thanos away causing him to crash into a house. At the same time Naruto grabbed Dimaria's sword with his right hand and peeled of the annoying sand from his face. With a growl he simply gave a Spartan kick towards her that sent her sliding back where she planted her feet into the ground to stop hearself. Seconds later a bolt of lightning struck Naruto in the back causing him to stumble. Dimaria swung a arm out and threw a disk of metal around Naruto as Hela jumped onto it before another was given to her to jump off of. She placed a Lightning Lacrima onto Naruto back where he couldn't reach it where she landed behind him and flipped him off with a call of,"Boom bitch." Before she melded into the shadows and fled away as it detonated.

And as if he were a fly buzzing around Thanos jumped up and gave him a punch to the face as he called out, "Magic." and he jumped off as Naruto growled at the man. Trying to gather his magic, the blonde found that the rune placed on his back wouldn't allow him to unless it was removed and he was distracted. Here it was once more that Thanos appeared and grabbed him by the head and kneed him in the gut with a call of, "More Magic." And he vanished thanks to Dimaria casting a speed spell on him with her magic. Naruto growled as Thanos appeared to his left and spun around to kick him in the face with a call of, "Magic with a kick." where he vanished once more in a burst of speed. Naruto shook his head and spun around as the man appeared behind himwith a cry of "Magic with a-, only for Naruto to grab him by the throat and slam him to the ground causing it to crack.

Picking his opponent up he turned to Dimaria and threw him at her causing them to tumble over one another in a pile of body parts, not that they were dead. It was here that Brandish gave a whistle drawing his attention as she threw a large boulder the size of the Fairy Tail guid hall towards him causing it to crash into him with a crushing force causing him to tumble over himself. Picking up Dimaria's sword she ran at him as he rose up only to be his feet with the pummel of the sword. Stumbling the blonde blocked a fatal cut to his throat with his wrist guard and watched as the blade cut into the scale protection he had.

As Brandish tried to take the blade back, Naruto grasped it and wrenched it out of her hands and threw it away with his left hand as he kicked her away from him. At the same time powerful explosions begun to burst around him as Sasuke flew around him with his Lightning Body while releasing powerful bolts of lightning off his body that hit flammable gasses around Naruto. The blonde soon found himself in the epicenter of a massive explosion as dozens of lightning strikes hit the ground around him. However this also had the effect of burning of the Magic Restraining Rune placed in the middle of his back allowing him to draw on his magic once more as he quickly devoured all the flames from the explosion.

He gave a yell as he made his hands into claws and calls out, **"Sun Dragon's: Greatest Sun"** where upon finishing his chant, a powerful blast of bright blue fire erupted from in between his palms. Sasuke gave a yelp as he was hit and crashed into a tower of the outpost and then flew through it. Once more Mahdi came and thrust a hand forward that sent a band of sand out where it wrapped around Narutos arm. Landing a few feet away, he struggled as Naruto fought to get free. With a grunt of annoyance, the blonde simply gave a jerk that caused the 4 ft 8 man to fly off his feet into a clothesline where he flipped a couple more times before landing on the ground.

Brandish reached into her jacket and pulled out a series of ropes and threw them at Naruto where she wrapped them around his entire arm. As Naruto tried to get free, Thanos slid across the ground and punched him in the back of the knee causing him to fall to the ground almost. Once more help for them arrived as Mahdi appeared and surged his sand where it wrapped around his other arm and pulled it away from him and held. Dimaria suddenly appeared above Naruto and slammed her hands to the sides of his head and forced her magic through him in a effort to weaken him. It was well known Naruto had a major weakness to metallic magics, but not to those of Edolas. It seemed that these versions of his comrades knew this as well.

And with that they had subdued the mighty son of Helios.

The guard's of the castle cheered in victory as the greatest warriors had defeated Naruto. Sasuke walked forward with a grin, "I'll admit, you know how to put up a fight. Six against one, man that is what you call power. His majesty will be pleased to have you power the Infinite Magic Machine." Sasuke said.

"Well, you better hurry, his bodies adapting to the metal magic I'm using to keep him out. Hurry up and restrain him with the rune." Dimaria grunted with effort.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and reached into his pocket for the piece of paper that would stick to Naruto. However just as he pulled it out, Narutos eyes snapped open and came into focus. He snapped his head back causing Dimaria to yelp as she fell off his shoulders. He the shot a pillar of flames out his wrist causing the sand restraining him to turn to glass and shatter into dust. He gave a yell as he threw Thanos of his leg by throwing him into the others in front of him. Dimaria jumped onto his back and wrapped her arm around his neck, but it wouldn't be as he grabbed her by the hair and threw her into the pile.

Brandish yelped as he smacked her away with the very hand she restrained where she crashed into Sasuke and Mahdi causing them to fall ober one another. The blonde watched as each of them rose up and charged him once more. However a blue wave of magic washed over them causing them to fall to the ground. Sasuke jumped up and drew his sword and sliced at Naruto who leaned out of the way. With another swing Sasuke rushed at Naruto, only for him to grab his wrist and slam his head into Sasukes own causing him to fall and roll away due to the force.

"I grow tired of this. This ends here." Naruto said as he looked to one of the four moons above Edolas and raised a arm above his head. His arm glowed with power as he flexed his arm and clenched his fist. The moon suddenly was engulfed in a wave of purple Magic Power that soon engulfed it entierly.

Sasuke felt his eyes widen in shock, there was no way Naruto was gonna do what Sasuke was thinking Naruto was gonna do was he?

The Uchiha was proven right when another wave of energy washed over the moon and shattered it as Naruto gave a yell while he dragged his arm down in a angle at the planet. The moon burst apart and begun to fall to the planet in a powerful rain of large Meteors. Sasukes comrades begun to jump around and evade the falling chunks of moon as Sasuke dodged around one himself, only to be hit by a meteor the size of a large three story house where it drove into the ground.

Naruto simply stood still as the destroyed moon rained down on his enemy forcing them to retreat from his might. They certainly didn't foresee him using his Cosmokinesis so he got lucky there. Dimaria smacked away a meteor and walked towards Naruto with a intense look in her eyes. She gave a yell as she slammed her hands into the earth and unleashed a wave of energy towards Naruto. However, Naruto wouldn't go down so easily and he unleashed a powerful blast of Sun Dragon Slayer Magic at her. Dimaria waved her hand and reality seemed to warp where the blast of fire impacted and dissolved away. Here Dimaria thrust her hands forward pushing the wall forward towards Naruto.

Naruto simply punched the unusual spell and shattered it and gave a yell of, **"Sun Dragon's: Cruel Sun"** as he conjured up a ball of flames and thrust the sphere of energy towards the blonde. Dimaria jumped out of the way and watched as the merciless spell crashed into the fort and easily destroyed a wall. Phew that was a close call. Mahdi reappears once more and suddenly the sand jumps up and soon Naruto finds himself surrounded by clones of the man. Each clone then throws a whip made of sand at Naruto where he soon finds himself being held down once more. However Naruto just expels a large wave of magic energy causing the Sand clones to fall apart as he looks to the shocked Dimaria and Mahdi.

Naruto simply rolls his eyes and surges his Cosmokinesis and flexes his arm once more causing the ground itself to actually warp where the two enemy warriors found themselves moving towards their enemy involuntarily. Naruto raises both arms and once more clothesline's them both before he spins around and kicks them away where they stay put when they land. A second later Brandish lands in front of him with rage in her eyes, "Brandish..." He says.

"You know me?" The buxom beauty asked him.

"I do. You're not the only one cursed with knowledge." He said. It was a well crafted lie, but she didn't need to know he knew her other.

Brandish simply sighed as she drew a stick from her pocket and threw it into the air and snapped her fingers causing the stick to transform into beams of light that raced at Naruto as he growled at her just as they exploded against his body, not that they would hurt him anyways as he was amazingly resilient to damage. It was here Brandish leapt at him and struck him with a powerful kick that caused him to stumble as the woman performed a backflip and landed. Grabbing two boulders off the ground she smashed them into Narutos chest causing him to fly back and crash into a wall.

Naruto stepped forward without hesitation and reached out for her head, only for her to move out of the way where he grabbed her hair. Naruto didn't care as he launched a punch to the surprised woman's face. She was preventing him from finding and saving his new allies, he wouldn't give a fuck if it was a woman or not right now. Brandish rolls away as the hit landed. She turned around as Naruto unless he a wave of flames at her. Brandish squawked as she grabbed a large chunk of wall and moved it in front of her allowing the flames to roll over the rock formation. Jumping around the flames she slammed a foot into the blondes hand and pinned it to the ground and slammed her platinum knuckles into his cheek drawing a small, drop of blood.

Naruto gave a curious look to her before he put a finger to the cut and looked to the droplet of life, "All that for a drop of blood." He said as he freed his arm and punched her in the gut while unleashing a blast of fire simultaneously.

The warriors of the palace looks at the blonde in shock. He had taken down the six most powerful fighters in the kingdom on his own. This man was a monster.

The six 9f them got up with dizzy looks, Naruto simply turned around and begun to walk away, "Enough, the lesson is over. If you wish to fight then fight amongst yourselves. I have important things to do right now and the Six of you are in my way." Naruto said ignoring their stunned looks.

-Elsewhere-

"No, no no no no. This wasn't supposed to happen. The six of them were supposed to capture him without effort and bring him here so we could use him to power the machine. Instead he takes out all six of them, a moon and a part of the legion. If all else fails I can send in Knightwalker to deal with him." The king growled in anger.

He would have infinite magic, if it was the last thing he did.

 **And that is a wrap. Like and review and i will see you next time.** **Now the next arc after the GMG has a lot of similarities with the new Godzilla King of the Monsters and will deal with Sasuke's coup de tat**.


	44. Chapter 44-Quake Dragon's Final Battle

**This is the final version of the final Battle for quake Dragon Son of Bahamut. Obviously the story might be done with as PL and I haven't made many progress so I'm just gonna give this to you I'll say this now. The battle was so long I had to divide it into 5 different chapters, 5. This one is nearly 280 or more pages. So, please enjoy this (The character changes signal a different chapter, so no hating) and the marks where the chapter's change are listed so don't mind them.**

* * *

1st Chapter ends; pg 55

2nd Chapter ends; pg 112 (57 pages between 1-2)

3rd Chapter ends; pg 158 (46 pages between 2-3)

4th Chapter ends; pg 205 (47 pages between 3-4)

5th Chapter ends; pg 258 (53 pages between 4-5)

The war between Alvarez and Ishgar had finally reached the climax it had so desperately been waiting for. Why may you ask, because one of their own had been taken prisoner and was set for execution. But one man had rallied everyone together and went to the king hours after and had him start the building of a set of special ships, knowing they would be held back from saving their friend if they approached. These ships had the ability to shift between being a submersible and an actual ship that sailed the sea. Within a week, they were ready. The members of the Fairy Tail Guild and their four closest allies climbed aboard the four changeling ships and set sail with the rest of a vast fleet behind them to save their friends.

-Meanwhile; Alvarez Prison-

Deep down within the recesses of the Alvarez dungeon, a young man was chained to the wall, he wore only a pair of shorts and a large beaded necklace. The door to his cell opened and a elderly man with a long beard and a magic staff walked in, an impassive look on his face, "Come on, it's time." he said softly. He may not like the wizards of Ishgar, but that didn't mean he couldn't show respect to them in their final moments. This man, was August; the one true biological son of Zeref the Black Wizard. He cleared his throat softly, "While we are ruthless to our enemies, that doesn't mean we can't be compassionate. You are to bathe before your execution, as one last courtesy we will allow you to change into something more presentable for the ones who will be watching as we broadcast it to the Earthshaker." he commented as the young man scowled at him as he walked out.

The young man soon had his hands chained behind his back and his powers suppressed so he couldn't fight against Alvarez forces. With no other choice, the young warrior allowed himself to be led away to clean up before his 'death' by his enemies hands. If the large hunch he had in his chest was in fact; correct, then there would be hell on the horizon. When he was done, he was then presented a series of clean outfits to wear, and nothing else. Picking one the dirty blonde teen then changed before he was once more called out of the room, while his wrists still had a magic cuff on them. With two guards behind the young man up to a set of seemingly endless stairs. "Climb." one of the men ordered sternly. With no other choice, he began the climb.

As the young man made the climb to his eventual execution, the world was preparing to end. Everyone around the world was praying that nothing bad would happen, but knew otherwise. The continent of Giltena had heard the news and people were panicking. Having heard the news, people began to talk.

"T-three hours? That soon is just asking for trouble." a man whispered.

"I wonder if the Earthshaker arrived yet?" another wondered to himself.

A woman shrugged, "I don't know. But if I had to guess, he'll be there no doubt about it." she whispered.

"I mean, he's a big deal and all, but I heard a rumor he was sick." a man said.

"And you'd believe all that. The Earthshaker is the world's most powerful man for a reason, so don't listen to everything you hear." the woman said.

"I mean, I know it's hearsay and all but..." he couldn't help but shrug,

"I heard how he was around during Acnologia's era, not even that monster would mess with him when he fought." another man said as he took a drink and swallowed some of it.

"Well if he wants to fight, I say let the powers that be handle it." the man responded.

"I agree."

"How could you brats take this so lightly?" a elderly woman asked them, "He simply can't be ignored. It is because he is who he is that the Empire called on their elite forces just in case he shows himself." she commented before she nodded her head, "Yes, it is almost certain that he will appear before them." she said.

"And then what'll happen?"

"How should I know?" she responded.

-Estarossa Isle's; Southern Hemisphere-

"He's a warrior of a different era. Is it even possible for him to challenge the empire to such a battle?" a man asked as he corralled his livestock.

His wife, apparent by the matching ring on her finger, gave him a shrug, "It's not that simple. To challenge the Empire of Alvarez is suicide even for him. And he took most of them out." she said unsure.

"That's not true, thirty guilds worked together to do all that though." her husband responded.

"While that is true, he's been challenging Zeref's forces for far longer though." an older man said drawing their attention, "He's been against that man since he met him and the two have been at odds ever since he created Acnologia." he said.

"Really?" the two asked and he nodded.

"Oh yes, but this time it's going to be far worse. Because now the Empire has the Earthshaker's son and are going to kill him, it's almost certain he's gonna show up and take the fight to them." he said, "And no matter who wins, countless people are going to die in this war." he said as he blew out some smoke from his cigar. Nodding his head he stood up, "It would be best if he didn't appear though, let it be a successful execution and let the world move forward." he stated.

-Liones; Eastern Hemisphere-

The snow-covered country of Liones was practically shut down due to the upcoming battle. One man was standing outside with a canteen of hot coffee as he prepared for the worst. He turned his head when he heard a young man speaks up, "Oi old man, can we get some booze please?" he asked.

The barkeep snorted in astonishment, "Are you seriously asking me to open up on a day like this?!" he exclaimed, "We're expecting a huge war any minute now and you want to drink?" he asked as the man nodded, "Go home. If the world is still here tomorrow, then I'll give you booze." he stated.

The young man gave a whine, "Oh come on. Just sell us a bottle, we feel like we're the ones on the scaffold here." he stated.

"Please, we can't die knowing the world was ended by a monster. Just a bottle will do." his friend begged.

-West Alvarez Empire-

"Is he really that outrageous?" a man asked.

His friend gave a chuckle, "Apparently so." he said before he pointed to some children, "Look, even the kids know it. Their singing as they jump rope." he pointed as they listened to the kids.

'Stronger than the Black Dread, he is the end. Earthshaker is the one, to end the fun. Stronger than Acnologia, and scarier than the devil.' the children sang loudly as they played.

At a church a distance away, a nun was kneeling at a cliff in prayer, "God help us. Will this world end, please don't let it come to that." she pleaded.

-Base 3224569-

At the location for the Alvarez base set for the execution, lies a huge city mainly populated for families for the soldiers of the empire. An evacuation order has been placed for all residents to ensure their safety where at an island nearly 100 miles away, they watch from on Lacrima powered televisions. In fact, the entire world was watching what was happening from their own television. With them are reporters and cameraman from many various places from around the world to report the proceedings of the upcoming conflict.

One reporter sees the large gathering of soldiers and gulps, "So this is the best of the best in the empire." he said.

His colleague nods his head and pulls out a pen and notepad, "I assume that Naruto knows about this?" he asked, "But still, will he venture to be there?" he asked himself.

Every lookout ship the empire had at their disposal had been sunk without even giving so much as a word out, each taken out by underwater explosives allowing his forces to advance forward unhindered. So far there has been no sighting of the great wizard Naruto Newgate or his forces so the tension at the base continues to rise.

Less than three hours before the execution.

At the base itself, the line up was just about finished. Countless men had been called in and were lining the walls with weapons and preparing them for battle. Men were issuing orders out for them to hurry just in case the battle began before they were finished. The empire had even called in twenty of the Giant soldiers to make a secondary line of defense against the great warrior. "Make no mistake, this is the end of an era." one Giant spoke up to the men, "No matter what happens, this execution will only last for three hours." he loudly proclaimed, "Then it's all finished." he cried.

Summoned from all over the land, 250,00 elite troops of the Empires forces lined the earth ahead of the giant, while the crescent shaped bay and the rest of the island are surrounded by 100 of the most powerful warships the empire could call on while an untold number of Magic Cannons lined the bay area. And at the head of all this were seven of the remaining true elites of the empire, the Spriggan 12. 3 sat in ornate thrones while two women stood a bit lower to watch the proceedings as the last two were discussing strategy. The three who sat down were- in order from left to right, Larcade Dragneel; a practitioner of Light Magic and even used senses of the body, Franklin 'God' Serena; a powerful Dragon Slayer that was once apart of the Ten Wizard Saints of Fiore, and finally Bloodman; the last demon from the books of Zeref.

Every force the empire could muster up imaginable, is now waiting for the arrival of the world's most powerful wizard to arrive with his forces to stop them from rescuing the teen they had in their clutches.

The young teen sighed as he saw the door to the end of the endless stairway. This was almost the end of the line for him. Two large doors that loomed ahead slowly opened to reveal the light of day.

"Oi look over there, he's finally been brought out!" a soldier said with wide eyes.

A troop seeing Kozuchi couldn't help but gulp "So, this is the man who may trigger a war that'll shake the world." a different man said nervously.

At the top of the scaffold the young man are led to a spot each where he was told to kneel allowing the chains that held him to be attached to the scaffold. With that done August sighed as he walked to the top of the scaffold as his comrade walked to the rest of the other 12. Ordering the executors to stand aside he motioned for a communication lacrima, "Today is a significant day for the empire." he announced, "As you all know we have captured a child of the world's most powerful man and are set to execute him." he said as he continued, "However this also doubles as a trap for him. We will crush Naruto Newgate and his forces with our even greater force." he said as the men started to cheer, "Tonight we destroy any form of resistance they might have." he stated loudly causing them to cheer louder, "Annihilate!" he crowed loudly, "But do not forget, we also have to contend with a man who can end the world in a solitary blow, so don't get cocky!" he ordered.

Returning the lacrima he stood over the young man and sighed. A few seconds later a soldier walked up and saluted the man, "Sir, news from the lookout ships, he's coming. And he has a massive fleet. However we can't find him on any of the ships we spotted." he announced.

"Keep an eye out, we can't let our guard down. Especially since he got so close without us noticing." he ordered sternly.

The minutes ticked by slowly before a thick fog began to roll in across the island base of the empire. Silence reigned supreme as the tension rose ever higher as they awaited for the inevitable arrival of the enemy. Within the fog, forces of Fiore prepared themselves as one man announced into a Lacrima, "Alright, time to do this." causing the ships to surge forward with immense speed.

A lookout on a tower was scanning the water to see if he would spot Naruto and his forces when suddenly he spotted an immense shadow in the fog that suddenly turned into the shape of an immense fleet of warriors from Ishgar, each ship flying a flag that belonged to the Fairy Tail guild showing they answered the call to arms. He ran over to a bell and begun to ring it loudly, "THEY'RE HERE!" he cried out as everyone prepared for battle.

August actually felt his eyes widen in surprise, "They appeared out of nowhere, but how'd they get so close without us knowing?" he asked himself in surprise.

"It's such a vast fleet, I honestly didn't think he'd muster up this many just to fight us." Larcade commented with a raised eyebrow.

"Wow, he certainly doesn't disappoint does he?" Serena said with a surprised tone.

Bloodman growled, "Well where is Naruto, find him and bring him down." he ordered.

August grabbed a rifle from a soldier and looked through the scope and looked from ship to ship and immediately took notice of those who stood at the head of the ships, "Iron Rock Jura, Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki, Kagura Mikazuchi, Black Storm Sister's... it's just about all the best of the best from Ishgar and even a few from The New World." he said to himself before he was handed a report, "75 ships in total, and all of them are sworn allies of Fairy Tail." he said with a growl, "And yet there is no sight of him, just what is going on?" he asked.

Jura smiled as he looked towards the island, "Alright Kozuchi, can ya see us?" he asked with a grin, the Obsidian Dragon Slayer was eager for a battle.

"We've got your back Kozuchi." Kagura said seriously as she placed a hand on her sword.

"Men, this smells like the perfume of battle." Ichiya stated with a smile, "But do not fret for we have come to save you, Kozuchi-kun." he spoke.

Brandish, a member of the 12 looked to her friend, "Is that enough proof that we shouldn't fight him?" she asked the blonde next to her.

Dimaria sighed, "Alright, I guess you were right about Naruto-kun. When the time comes we'll leave but don't get ahead of yourself. He hasn't even shown himself to us." she said.

Kozuchi was wide eyed with the sheer number of ships approaching, "I can't believe that they actually came." he whispered to himself.

A man placed a finger to his head and contacted August through telepathy, "August-sama, shall we begin our attack?" he asked him.

August growled, "Not yet, until he shows himself hold your fire." he ordered, "Naruto must be nearby if all his forces are this close to us. He must be up to something big. Keep your eyes open and on the sea and in the air just in case."

God Serena couldn't help but laugh in glee, "Now this is fun, it's making me giddy with excitement. Show yourself Naruto!" he said gleefully.

Meanwhile, underwater within the middle of the bay, four ships moved into formation as they got ready to announce themselves to the world. A large bubble rose up and floated up towards the surface where it came out of the water and exploded with a loud 'POP~' that cause August to widen his eyes in realization, "It's him..." he said to himself. With the news that Naruto's forces having arrived, and yet there was no sight of him, tension was soaring higher than it initially was before the arrival of Naruto's forces.

"Where is he?" a soldier asked nervously.

Dimaria smirked as she leaned over to Brandish, "I think he'll appear somewhere where we least expect it." she whispered.

Brandish nodded her head in agreement, "I know, the empire made the wrong line up." she responded.

As the two women spoke more and more bubbles rose up and begun to pop, and soon the bay was filled with ripples only for the ripples to grow as something began to rise from the depths of the bay, "T-There's a shadow inside the bay!" a soldier cried out.

"N-No way!" another gasped.

August growled, "I get it now, they had something like this up their sleeve and caught us with our pants down. How could I have not planned for such a thing?" he asked himself, "They have submersibles so that they could sneak past the blockade just so they could approach us from underwater." he announced. And just as he finished a large steel vessel rose from the sea where it actually seemed to fly out from the water where it crashed back down with a large splash that showered some of the men at the front lines.

"NARUTO'S HERE!" a soldier cried out in panic.

Coming to a stop a loud mechanical whirring sound was heard as the submersible actually opened up at the top allowing a series of ship sails to rise up as the submersible swiftly changed into a mighty battleship worthy of its crew (For the time being) where it settled in the bay. However, if the soldier's thought that it was just the one submarine, they were sorely mistaken as the sea began to boil as three separate vessels rose up in sequence before transforming into mighty battleships.

"Three more ships have emerged from the bay!" a soldier cried out in shock.

"They've infiltrated the bay!"

One soldier grabbed a set of binoculars and peered through them onto the first ship, "T-That's... Fire Dragon Slayer Natsu Dragneel, a-and next to him is Iron Dragon Gajeel... Lightning Dragon Laxus... t-the strongest wizards of Fairy Tail are all here." he said in shock.

Kozuchi couldn't help but gasp when he saw all of them down in the bay, just waiting to come save him. Suddenly a loud 'CLANK" was heard, however, they didn't stop as the sound continued and soon a rhythm was made. (we counted the number of 'clanks' in the anime sue us)

'CLANK'

'CLANK'

'CLANK'

'CLANK'

'CLANK'

'CLANK'

'CLANK'

'CLANK'

'CLANK'

'CLANK'

'CLANK'

'CLANK'

'CLANK'

'CLANK'

'CLANK'

'CLANK'

'CLANK'

'CLANK'

And soon enough, a giant of a man appeared as he walked up to the front of the vessel. The man was approximately 12 feet tall and had a white Captain's coat hanging from his bare shoulders with a large Fairy Tail Guild Mark stitched onto the back. He also had a large golden mustache shaped like a set of bull horns above his upper lip and on his chest were a set of battle scars from his harsher fights throughout his life, and in his hand was the source of the clanking sound from before, a massive polearm that was just as large as he was. Stopping he began to chuckle, "Gurararara, well well well, look what we have here." he said casually.

"Naruto." August grunted as his men gasped at the sight of the world's most powerful man alive.

"I take it that my beloved son is still doing well." he stated with another chuckle.

"I can't believe we let them get this close." August berated himself.

Simply ignoring Alvarez's most powerful warrior he looked to his son, "Just give me a sec, Kozuchi." he said kindly.

Unable to hold himself back, Kozuchi sniffled a bit before giving a yell of, "OYAJI!" towards the man.

As if it was a signal of some kind, Naruto stabs his mighty weapon into the deck of the ship and spreads his arms causing his large coat to flutter behind him just as he crosses both his arms across his chest while the wind picks up and causes the coat to flutter wildly as Naruto rises up and lashes out both his arms with a grunt, an ominous crack appearing in the air where it quickly spread around him, shocking everyone who witnessed the sight.

"W-What is that?" a soldier questioned.

"A crack in the air?" another said.

"What did he do?"

"Did he just crack the air?"

And then it began, the sea began to churn and broil just as it also begun to rise where it begun to scare all before him. The soldiers cried out in horror, they hadn't imagined the man to be this powerful! And soon enough the sea itself began to quiver before his might as it rose into the sky by Naruto's unspoken command as the sea began to quake. Dimaria gasped in shock as she took a step back, "Where's that explosion coming from?" she asked in complete shock.

"It's no good, the water level is too high!" Brandish cried out.

August growled, "A seaquake! He's turning the ocean waters against us!" he yelled out.

Dimaria actually felt herself take a step back, "I knew he was strong, but not on a scale like this." she said in fright now that she saw the water level.

"THE OTHER SIDE TOO!" a soldier cried out.

Naruto held his pose with unwavering conviction as he smiled broadly, his own allies not even phased by what he was doing to his enemies morality. Kozuchi was wide eyed as he saw his father showed the world his power, no he was showing them what he could do and why he was called the Strongest Man Alive. Willing the crack to disappear, the water level returned to normal and the world watched in bated breaths while Naruto simply reached over and plucked his weapon up and grasped it in his hand.

(Quick explanation for those who do not understand. If you remember, Naruto did something similar when he fought Jellal at the Tower of Heaven. However, the water level wasn't as high as it was roughly 1/5th of the height that Naruto managed to get it to go this time around. While the one used against Jellal was roughly 50 feet in height, the large waves conjured up now are roughly 350 feet in height. We now return to your regularly scheduled story, sorry for the delay)

"Is it over?" a soldier asked warily.

"What caused that quake just now?" another asked.

Kozuchi sniffled, "Oyaji, everyone... I'm sorry." he apologized, "I-I ignored you and chased after Boruto even when I knew it was a bad idea." he said, "Why didn't you give up on me? I'm the one who caused all of this so why didn't you?" he demanded.

Naruto shook his head, "No, the fault is mine. I was the one who told you to go after him. Son." he said to his son causing him to gasp.

Kozuchi was barely holding back his tears. He was looking straight at his father while behind him were several of his siblings and even the friends his father had made upon joining Fairy Tail. The gentle and proud smile his father was giving him just made it all the worse as he knew he was taking the fault of his stupidity. Hell, even his own siblings were smiling in agreement with his father. However, in the end, he couldn't stop his emotions, "That's a lie and you know it! Don't try and put the blame on yourself for something I did!" he cried out, "You told me not to go, but I-"I'm the one who told you to go." Naruto interrupted him.

"I was the one who told you to go." he repeated himself, "Isn't that right, Ichigo-kun?" he asked a ginger haired teen roughly the same age as his brother.

Ichigo Terumi Uzumaki nodded his head in agreement with his father, "Yeah, that's what I heard," he said in agreement, "I'm sorry that we put you through so much brother." he said honestly, "Everyone in this world ought to know... ...what will happen to someone who messes with one of our siblings." he said as his brothers and sisters nodded in agreement.

"We won't let anybody who hurt you get away with it Nii-chan!" one of his sister's, Kazumi Nadeshiko Uzumaki, cried out.

"You can count on us! We'll save you!" another sibling with purple hair like her mother Yugao cried out. She had a twin brother around here somewhere.

Naruto nodded as he stepped forward, "Prepare yourself Alvarez... for your time is here!" he yelled as the members of Fairy Tail and her allies cried out alongside Naruto's children.

Larcade simply sighed, "Well, we have nobody to blame but ourselves. We brought this on ourselves." he said.

Bloodman snorted, "It's too late to say such things." he said.

"I wonder what the outcome will be like?" Serena questioned in boredom.

It was here that the water level around the island base begun to quickly recede drawing the attention of several of the soldiers. "Huh, hey!" he exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" one of his allies asked.

"T-The water level... it's receding..." the man said in confusion.

"I guess that must be the reason they went quiet all of a sudden." a man said.

"Are they waiting on Naruto's command or something?" a man questioned.

"I can hardly breathe with all this tension in the air." a young man commented.

Suddenly, the water level began to rise once more gaining the attention of the men from before, "Hey, the water's rising again." he told his friend.

Being the smart person he was, the man lifted a pair of binoculars to his eyes and peered through them, and what he saw was enough to turn his blood to ice, "W-What is that!?" he exclaimed.

-Play; Spawn by Brand X Music-

Suddenly the island began to shake. A set of earrings that Dimaria wore shook on her ears due to this unknown factor causing her to look around. Bloodman for once actually shivered, "What the, that's not right... I can hear the ground rumbling." he said in confusion.

Serena looked around in confusion, "What's with these tremors?" he asked nobody in particular.

Hearing this, Brandish groaned internally, "And here comes the final payoff. That harmless little seaquake that he set off earlier was nothing but a prelude to a massive tsunami." she told herself as he watched the horizon while powerful waves crashed against the island, causing it to shake even more than before.

The shaking in turn caused a multitude of the soldiers to stumble in place as they tried to hold their balance while Serena scowled towards Naruto only to yell, "The Great Dragon King Bahamut turn him into an Earthquake Human, his name is Naruto D. Newgate!" he yelled out.

"WHAT IS THAT!?" a soldier cried out.

"IT'S A TSUNAMI, AND IT'S HUGE!" another yelled out in fright.

"We may have him outnumbered, but don't assume that it guarantees victory... It is possible that we will be the ones to meet our end. That man... HAS THE POWER TO DESTROY THE WORLD!" August yelled out.

"Let's go!" the members of Fairy Tail cheered loudly with pride.

The invader's; a fleet of 70+ ships that were led by Naruto to battle.

The defender's; The greatest show of force the empire of Alvarez has shown ever.

No matter who wins, or who loses, the era will change!

And with that, the twin tsunami's burst open making their wave bodies like demons rising out of hell.

The forces of Alvarez cried out in fear as the twin tsunami's threatened to swallow everything underneath them and end it in one blow. Larcade smirked, "Now that is power, he certainly lives up to the title of a legend." he commented as he watched the waves close in.

Naruto let loose a bellowing, "GURARARARA!" as he watched his enemies cower and shrieked for their mother's in fright at his might. They had challenged him and now they were getting what they had asked for.

When the Tsunami's had crested to their full height and begun to fall, Bloodman snorted in annoyance before he leapt up into the air and shot his arms out while creating a couple of long pieces of ice that connected with the twin tidal waves where the ice began to freeze the both of them, "Primal Reversion" he called out as the waves froze over.

-End; Spawn by Brand X Music-

"Bloodman, ya annoying pest." Naruto growled.

Bloodman snapped the ice connecting him to the frozen tidal waves and pointed his hand at Naruto, "Demon's Lance" he intoned darkly. However, it was easily deflected as Naruto sent a blast at the ice weapons and shattered them causing them to fall into the small bay and completely freeze it over as the demon was sent flying back onto the shore. With the four warships now trapped, the battle could truly begin.

"The entire bay is frozen over." Natsu commented.

"Damn, now our ships can't even move from where they are." Gajeel growled.

A commander stood on the wall and sneered, "We have the Empires true elite with us!" he called out.

"That's right, we don't need to fear some ancient relic. Screw Naruto." another agreed with others cheering in agreement.

"FIRE, SEND THEM TO THEIR GRAVES!" a man yelled out as the cannons began to fire at Naruto and his friends and family.

Meanwhile, Master Makarov looked to his children, "Let's go, we've got a foothold now! Let's show these bastards what we're made of! Naruto, stay here until absolutely necessary!" he yelled as he leapt over the side with the others joining quickly after.

"Fairy Tail has joined the fight! Keep firing!" a soldier yelled.

"Learn how to fight like a real man, and get your asses down here and at least greet us!" Elfman yelled as he jumped out of the way of an explosion.

Erza called upon her Heaven's Wheel armor and began to fight in earnest against any soldier that crossed her path. Naruto's own children from the Elemental Nations had even joined the fray and were literally putting in their own work as they make their way towards their brother. At sea, some of the ships Naruto's allies were commanding were firing at the artillery blockade to try and bring them down.

"Men, it's nice to have ice in the water." Ichiya commented heartily.

"My blood is boiling to get in on the action. Let's get these assholes and show them what we're made of!" Hibiki and Hikari, the Black Storm Sisters commented together.

With another shot towards a ship, the explosive Lacrima was sliced in half causing Hibiki to scowl with her sister, "It's not going to be that easy, but even then we shall not waver in our offensive strike until we can invade the island to save Naruto-kun's son." Hikari said with her arms crossed under her ample chest.

"I'm surprised they actually have soldiers that can do that." Hibiki said with a snort while she placed a hand on her hip.

Jura smirked, "It's so rare to find an enemy who can slice an explosive without killing themselves. However, they are nothing compared to our might." he said with a chuckle.

Leon nodded in agreement, "It's like a cavalry, only without the horses." he said.

Up at the scaffold, a soldier looked to Dimaria and Brandish, "Lady Dimaria, Lady Brandish, you should go to a safe place, it's dangerous here." he said.

"And where would we run too?" Brandish asked, "There is nowhere we can run too that would be safe. Even if we went to the other side of the world... it would just be a matter of time until he got to us." she said.

At the edge of the ice, the ship that had carried the Quatro Cerberus Guild crashed into the ice allowing it to stay put, "Alright, time to get wild hey boy's!" one Bacchus said jovially, "Let's give these guys some help. Bring the rest of the ships to the edge of the ice gorge, and once that's done lay the smack down on these worthless cowards who hide behind the Spriggan 12!" he yelled as the rest of his guild yelled out "LET'S GET WILD! YEAH!" before they jumped to the ice and ran forward.

With a grin of his own, Sting Eucliffe looked to Naruto who stood in place and nodded, "If he's willing to give his life for us, then I'm willing to give up my own to help the man who showed us the way." he said before jumping down and joining his comrades.

August scowled in frustration, "So... it's finally begun." he said as he watched several explosions go off on the ice. The elderly man watched as the Fairy Tail guild and her allies forced their way forward without hesitation causing him to snort as he realized what they were doing, "Those fools. They want to try and break through the front." he commented dryly before he pressed a finger to his head, "Artillery units, focus your fire at the approaching ships and the approaching enemy." he ordered. Without a slight hesitation, the ships began to fire at the allied wizards forcing them to maneuver out of the way lest they be sunk. With another command he spoke up, "Forward units, don't allow them access to this plaza!' he yelled.

With their order's, the units that surrounded the bay began to unleash their payloads at the ice forcing the wizards and children of Naruto to dodge out of the way. Seeing what his older brother was doing, Larcade simply sighed, "Seriously. You want to draw out this battle and kill as many?" he questioned as he stood up, "It would be best if we finished this with minimum damage." he said as he reached the edge of the wall, "So we just have to cut the head off nice and quick." he stated. And with that, the younger son (Read: Adopted son) of Zeref burst into golden particles of light and vanished, only to appear directly above the ice.

"W-What the hell?" Natsu yelled as he covered his eyes.

"W-What is causing this?" Gray asked.

When the light faded away, it showed that it was a smirking Larcade as he used his Telekinesis to hover in the air above Naruto. Crossing his arms he simply said, "Threaded Heavenly Beads" where suddenly thousands of small orbs burst from his fingertips and raced towards Naruto.

The powerful wizard scowled as he watched the orbs close in on him, "Oi oi, that's so bright." he said calmly.

However, as this happened, a streak of golden electricity intercepted the attack and began to swallow the lightning based attack surprising the wizard as Naruto smirked towards the man. Seeing that Larcade's attack was useless at the moment was a surprise to Alvarez forces, "He warded off Larcade-sama's attack?" one questioned.

"What was that?" another asked.

"Oi look over there!" another announced as he pointed to an electricity engulfed Laxus as he stayed airborne, "H-His body is engulfed in lightning." he stated.

Larcade gave an annoyed scowl, "Of course it'd be you, Laxus Dreyar the Lightning Dragon Slayer." he said.

Laxus merely smirked at his opponent, "Well you can't just go straight for the head that easily." he said as he charged at Larcade.

"You Fairy Tail Wizards sure can be scary." Larcade said warily.

Laxus merely smirked before he raced forward with a clap of thunder where he appeared just above Larcade as he swung a foot down, "I know that. So I won't lie about this not going to hurt!" he yelled as he kicked the man away, where Larcade was sent streaking towards the grounds as a flash of light. Crashing through several walls, the Lightning Wizard had to admit; it was a pretty cool explosion.

When the explosion died down it showed that Larcade was practically unharmed, though the area he hit was a different story, "I knew that you Fairy Tail Wizards wouldn't allow me to go for the 'head' so easily." he said to himself. Nodding to himself, he turned to the Giants, "Giant Squadron, keep an eye on the sky for those capable of flight!" he ordered.

With acknowledgement the giants begun to stride forward. Natsu pointed at the large humans and gave a yell, "Attack their feet, it's the only way we can topple them!" as he charged forward.

However, before that could happen, Elfman ran forward with a yell, "Let me take care of those unmanly giants!" as he transformed into his BEAST MODE, "And real men always do the hard work in a combat situation." he cried out as he slammed a fist into the ice causing it to crack where that said crack began to form a circular pattern in the ice, "You guys should back up, and let a real man show you how it's done!" he yelled as the ice finished cracking. Leaning down the transformed Elfman gave a yell as he began to physically drag the ice up and out of it hole. With his muscles straining, Elfman simply gave a yell of, "Try and stop this! MANLY METEOR!" before he threw the large iceberg up and over his head towards his enemy.

August couldn't help but nod his head, "What immense physical strength. I doubt that even I could have lifted something as big as that above my head before throwing it." he commended. It seems the age old saying was true, the new generation will always be stronger than the last one. That boy... he would go far if he lived through the battle.

Still sitting in his chair, God Serena scowled as he watched the large chunk of ice approached as it threatened to crush everything underneath. "Of all things... Those two fools shouldn't have left their posts." he growled, "If all three of us had left this spot, then who would protect the scaffold!" he yelled as his arm burst into flame as it was covered in a scalding lava where it suddenly grew in size, "Magma Dragon: Great Eruption" he yelled loudly as he thrust his arm towards the iceberg that was racing down.

The two opposing elements clashed briefly. However, as the elemental balance went, fire trumps ice and thus the iceberg was quickly destroyed as the magma fist forced its way through the ice. Elfman was wide eyed as he saw his attack had no effect, "N-No way, my manly attack didn't work?" he asked himself.

"That gigantic iceberg just vanished!" Gajeel said in shock. Suddenly, the magma arm that God Serena had created began to bulge causing the Iron Dragon Slayer to gasp in shock at the smell, "No..." he said just a second before they exploded outward to create a bombardment of volcanic rock that rained down, "Get out the way!" Gajeel yelled out as he dodged the falling magma.

Standing still, Naruto growled as he watched his friends tried to dodge them, and then he looked up to see one of the ships he had snuck into the bay get hit by the attack. On the island for the families of soldiers, the attack was seen by all causing a reporter to gasp, "I-it's like watching the end of the world."

"How do you fight a power like that?" a colleague of his asked.

Back with Naruto, the large man looked up to see one of the falling rocks heading towards him and grasped his bisento tightly as he thrust it upwards into the rock, stopping it cold in its tracks, "He lit up the place to brightly." he muttered to himself as he watched Serena end his attack where he then turned and took a deep breath and proceeded to blow out the flaming rock before he surged his power through it causing it to crumble. Looking back to Serena he smirked, "That was good if you were trying to imitate the lighting of some birthday candles, Magma bastard." he said to Serena.

Serena smirked, "Just trying to illuminate the place where you'll die, Naruto." he said as he heard his fellow Dragon Slayer. Looking down to the gunmen he gave a whistle, "There are three more ships, keep firing and don't let up." he ordered as the cannons fired on. Bombardment after bombardment, the attacks didn't stop. One of the attacks came pretty close to hitting him so Naruto actually had to use his quake powers to deflect the attack.

Natsu gave a yell as he ran forward, a sword made of pure fire burning into existence, "Do not falter!" he yelled as he swung his sword.

Gajeel gave a yell as he cut down more soldier's, "Head to the plaza!" he yelled.

"Stop them at all costs! Don't let them reach the shore!" a soldier yelled out loudly.

"Sink Naruto's ship and kill him!" another roared out.

Already the casualties numbered in the hundreds and were continuing to climb.

"KEEP FIGHTING!" Ichigo yelled as he swung his sword, the Kubikiribocho, downward and blocked several swords at once. However, as he blocked them the ground underneath his feet shook heavily. The sound of heavy footsteps drew a large portion of the Empires forces attention as they looked to the sea to witness something they had originally thought impossible. For walking towards them was a human so large it put the regular giants to shame.

Seeing the giant moving towards the shore Gajeel couldn't help but grin widely, "Here he comes, Gihi." he said.

Seeing the hulking figure, the empires artillery defense began to fire, only for them to literally have no effect upon the giant whatsoever, "Attack! Kill it!" a soldier yelled out as the ship continued to fire on it.

"YEAH! TAKE DOWN THEIR ARTILLERY DEFENSE!" Happy yelled out.

And as if he had heard the cat somehow, the giant raised a large sword above his head with a growl before he swung it towards the ground, cleaving the ship in two with one blow, "Ko-kun!" he cried out.

"Yeah! Nicely done!" Pantherlily yelled out.

"Get 'em Little Oars Jr.!" Kurama exclaimed as the revealed 'Little' Oars Jr. gave a yell to the heavens.

The Last Gigant alive had entered the fray.

Dimaria gasped in shock, "A Gigant, here? I thought they had all died out ages ago!" she said in awe.

"He's enormous, at least four or five times the size of a regular giant." Brandish said clearly impressed by the arrival of the Last Gigant in the world.

"Don't let him invade the island, he'll give them too much leverage in the fight!" a soldier yelled as he ran forward.

Kozuchi couldn't help but give a yell of "OARS!" as he saw an old friend of his.

"Ko-kun is a nice person, and he's my friend. I'm not gonna let you hurt him, or let him die!" the Gigant yelled out. And with his piece said, he began to forge his way forward. For the regular giants, the sight of something that was actually bigger than them was truly an eye opener. They had never seen anything bigger than them, dragons notwithstanding, so to see a humanoid that was; was truly unexpected.

With a possible victory secured, the wizards of Fairy Tail surged forward with their morale high. Erza had finished taking down another enemy as she pointed to her friend, "Get to the scaffold quickly!" she yelled out.

August growled to himself as he saw Oars approach, "Giant units, take that thing down!" he ordered causing the giants to rush forward into battle to try and defeat the creature standing above them.

"Damn, they're on the move!" Jet cried out.

"Don't be afraid!" Makarov yelled as he grappled with one of them, his strength easily matching the largest of the regular giants in the group.

However, the giants simply ignored the humans beneath them and stepped over, on, and past them towards their intended target. "Shit, their after Oars!" Gray yelled out.

"It is our sworn duty to stop him." a giant yelled out.

"Your going down demon!" another yelled out.

Seeing the Gigant with his own eyes August couldn't help but marvel how they come across such a creature, "Your father sure does have some powerful allies. I cannot believe they actually brought such a creature with him." he said.

Little Oars Jr knew he couldn't take them on all at once, so with that in mind he approached one of the Empire vessels as it continued to pepper him with cannon fire. Grasping the mast of the ship, he simply ignored the shooting cannons as if they were merely bugs to him. With his other hand he grasped the hull of the ship in hand. Kozuchi gasped in horror, "Oars stop! Your to big of a target!" he yelled out.

Hearing his friend cry out, Oars couldn't help but smile towards the young man, "Ko-kun..." he said before nodding his head. Planting his feet firmly, the Gigant practically crushed them through the ice as he grasped the warship tighter in his hold. And with that, the ship was pried pried up from its icy prison. Looking to Kozuchi he gave a cry of, "HERE I COME, KO-KUN!" before he hurled the warship forward.

The Giants seeing this gave a yell, "Stop him!" as they ran forward, only for the ship to come barreling into them. In the end, all the giants were able to do was get caught up by the ship as it sailed across the ice thanks to the might of the Gigant as it crashed into them. Seconds later, the wall that led into the bay shattered as it crashed through with the giants in tow.

Seeing this, the allies of Naruto headed for the gap, "Oars has opened up a path into the bay, advance!" Leon yelled out.

"Get to the bay!" Hibiki of Blue Pegasus yelled as he punched a soldier.

Within the bay, Larcade stood beside the soldiers and scowled as he had to issue a direct order, "Dammit, fall back and tighten the defensive line. Don't let them get to the plaza at all costs!" he ordered the men.

As Oars advanced forward, he saw that out of the 20 giants, he had taken down at least eight of them in one blow. It wasn't bad, but it certainly wasn't good either. The lone female Giantess gulped in shock as she took a step back, "I've never had to look up at anyone before, this is new." she commented.

"Yeah you got that right." another giant agreed.

"Oi, I've got to reach Ko-kun. So stay out of my way!" he growled downwards.

Apparently this was something that pissed off one of the giants as he gave a yell, "I will not allow you to go any further!" as he drew his own sword and ran forward.

Oars merely shook his head as he pulled his own weapon out and swung downward, easily pushing the smaller giant back with extreme ease. Swing after swing Oars was relentless, until in the end his enemies sword snapped from his might. Yelling in fear, Oars ignored him as he cleaved the giant in two from his head to his groin. As if it were a shot of ice to the system, the Giants couldn't help but gawk as one of their own was downed so easily. With another victory, Oars gave a bellowing roar to the sky. Apparently this Giant was mated to the female as she gave a yell for him as he fell to the ground.

Naruto snorted, "Oh Oars, don't ever change my friend." he told himself only to shake his head and look to the Gigant he had saved all those years ago, "You do now that there is a fine line between bravery and seeking death right Oars?" he yelled.

Oars looked to his friend, "Naruto-san... Please don't stop me! I just wanna save him! I just wanna save Ko-kun as soon as possible!" he begged his friend.

Naruto sighed to himself, "Yeah yeah I know that." he said to himself before looking to the battlefield, "Listen up! Give Oars some help and provide cover!" he ordered loudly as everyone gave roars of agreement.

The giants growled in annoyance, "Just how do we beat someone so big, he took some of us out with such ease."

Some of the giants ran forward and clashed with oars, only to be cut down as he merely swing his sword. The still enraged female Giantess gave a yell as she ran and then gave a leap towards Oars with a spear in hand. However, Oars merely caught the weapon in his grasp before he swung his sword once more and cut her in two at the waist. Seeing that they were clearly outmatched one of the giants spoke up, "Don't take him one on one. Attack in groups!"

As she watched Oars fight against the giants, Dimaria sighed when she saw a wizard from Ishgar approach her and fire a series of spells at her. Clicking her teeth together the spells suddenly vanished before they struck the caster who had created them. She ignored the rest of the battles. She'd only fight if she was attacked. And just as she finished defending herself, Oars had decimated all of his enemies where he walked forward. He smiled as he drew closer to his friend, "Ko-kun, I'm here!" he proclaimed.

"Oars!" Kozuchi proclaimed, tears threatened to spill from his eyes.

Larcade sighed as he watched the Gigant approached, "Guess I have no choice but to step up." he said. With that he raised his hands into the air above him and produced an opaque bubble that pulsed every few seconds as it grew in size with each pulse. Oars, seemingly ignorant of the attack being made for him, continued to forge onward to save his friend from danger. With his attack as big as it could go, Larcade begun to compress the energy within it.

Oars smiled broadly as he drew ever closer, "I save you now, Ko-kun!" he called out.

Compressing his attack faster, Larcade was now able to hold the attack between his palms as it completed. With that he released it as it fluttered towards Oars, "The Will Of God" he intoned as the orb smashed into the Gigant's gut and detonated in a mighty blast that consumed him in a white explosion of energy. When the blast finally manages to die down, a hat made of straw fell from Oars' back to the ground while the Gigant was pushed back from the force, but he remained standing.

"OARS!" Kozuchi cried out. The Gigant's dizzy eyes came into focus as he looked at his friend who shook his head, "That's enough. Please, stop! You won't reach me like you are!" he begged as Oars finally fell to his knees.

Breathing heavily, the last of the Gigant's looked back to the straw hat. It was a special hat as it wasn't made by magic, but rather the hard work of using one's hands. This hat was made by Naruto's son Kozuchi when his father went missing and he went into a state of depression. Kozuchi had stayed with him for six months to help him cope with the loss of his friend until the news of his return had reached his ears. And yet the hat had stayed with him to symbolize the bond he had formed with Kozuchi.

"Hey Oars!" Kozuchi's voice rang through his head, he was remembering on how he had gotten the hat.

-Flashback-

Sitting on the ground with an actual cloud in his hand the Gigant gave a moan as he looked towards the small human. Kozuchi smiled as he looked up, "I was just wondering... Aren't you hot?" Kozuchi asked him, "Because your closer to the sun?" he clarified.

The large giant looked up and gazed towards the sky a bit before he nodded in agreement, "It's hot." he said.

Kozuchi smiled as he looked up at the Gigant, "I see. Then I'd bet it would be nice if you had some shade." he said.

-End-

Still looking at his hat, the Gigant steadily looked up to his friend. Seeing a friend of theirs for many years fall down shocked many of the wizards, "OARS!" many of the wizards who knew him cried out.

August was actually surprised, "How can he still move? That attack was strong enough to destroy a country." he said in awe, "Is this the difference between a Gigant and Giant?" he asked.

"He is incredibly durable, to have been able to take such an attack and still be able to move." Brandish said with an upset gaze given to the hurt Gigant.

Looking back to his hat, the way it was given to him flashed through his mind-

-Flashback-

"Huh, what's this?" Oars asked as he held the hat in his hand.

Kozuchi smiled as he watched Oars hold it above his head curiously to see if it would do anything, "My grandfather taught me how to make it in the New World, which is where I was born." he said before he waved his hand towards his gift, "Put it on." he urged the Gigant.

With a shrug, Oars placed the gigantic hat on top of his head. Seeing this, one of Kozuchi's siblings gave a laugh, "Nii-san destroyed two others in a fit of rage. He shouldn't weave straw when he uses lava or fire." Minato Uzuki Uzumaki said with a chuckle.

"SHUT UP!" Kozuchi whined loudly with red cheeks as he looked to his laughing siblings.

Feeling how cool it was under the hat, Oars gave a broad smile. The first since he heard that Naruto had died, "It's so cool under here." he said happily.

Kozuchi smiled as he saw the happy Gigant, "That's good." he said happily.

-End-

Kozuchi grit his teeth as he saw his friend in his current state. With a grunt, the Last Gigant rose once more and proceeded to move forward once again, a fire burning in his eyes as he strode forward to save his friend. However, the final straw was when August yelled, "Fire at Oars!" and he watched as several large artillery cannons unleashed the might upon the Gigant. The Gigant stumbled back as he was struck, unable to continue moving forward through such a bombardment.

"OARS!" Kozuchi yelled in worry.

Mirajane scowled, "He shouldn't have gotten off of his knees. He's already such a large target." she said.

Oars moaned as he slowly fell back to his knees, his eyes threatening to roll up to the back of his head. However, he looked back to his hat once again.

-Flashback-

The rain fell down and made him extremely wet. However, the Gigant wasn't complaining. Kozuchi and his siblings stood around the Gigant with worried looks on their faces, "Oi, Oars! Why are you outside?" Ichigo asked him.

Seeing his head was still dry, the Gigant smiled happily, "I don't even get wet by the rain." he said happily, "This is very sturdy, I love it!" he proclaimed with a wide smile causing Naruto's children to smile in their own happiness.

-End-

Slowly reaching forward through the smoke that surrounded him, Oars thought to himself, 'I still can't reach him...' before he planted his feet and looked to Larcade, 'But if I can at least take out one of the Spriggan 12...' the Gigant thought in anger as he ran his fist towards the one who had harmed him, powerful airwaves flowing around his fist as his had drew closer to the blonde man.

With the force of a meteor, the Gigant's fist smashed through the bay and into the plaza obscuring him from sight. However, it was revealed that Larcade had simply used his magic to flash above Oars, "Nice shot, but you missed beast." he commented as he landed behind Oars who scowled, his mind once more returning to his beloved hat.

-Flashback-

The snow gently fell on top of Oars. He had already been outside for several hours now, and Naruto's children were worried, "Oars, why are you outside again?"

Instead of getting mad, Oars just smiled, "The snow doesn't bother me." he said as he smiled broader than ever, "I'm not cold! I really love this hat!" he decided with joy, "Thank you Ko-kun!" he cried out in joy as his eyes closed on their own in his joy.

-End-

Larcade sneered up at Oars, "It was fun while it lasted." he said with a wave as Oars finally collapsed to his knees again.

"OARS!" Kozuchi cried out.

Oars huffed in exhaustion. Did Ko-kun not understand? Did he not understand that he was willing to risk both life and limb just to see him as happy as he was when he was given his gift? Slowly raising his head with pride, Oars groaned in dizziness as he gazed upon his old friend. And with that he began to crawl forward, no longer having the strength to be able to stand.

"H-He's a monster!" a soldier cried out just as Oars planted a hand inside the plaza.

"He's stepped into the Plaza!" another soldier cried out as Oars reached forward to try and save Kozuchi.

Even with his vision as blurred as it was, he still had one goal in mind, "Just a little more now..." he gasped out. His hand slowly moved towards his scared friend, "Just a little more... to get to Ko-kun!" he said determined.

Seeing how close Oars had gotten, Bloodman growled in annoyance, "Does Larcade not know how to kill an enemy?" he growled out, "It seems even now I have to show him how to finish off an enemy. DARK IMPALER!" he called out as a spike made of pure shadow rose up and stabbed Oars through the chest.

"OARS!" Kozuchi cried out.

Ignoring the fact he had been stabbed in a fatal spot, the Gigant still moved forward. His breathing was heavy and labored more than ever before. Now within inches of freeing Kozuchi he gasped out, "I'm gonna... save you now..." he breathed out.

All because of the gift of kindness, the Last Gigant was willing to die to save the greatest friend he had made in his life. That one gift would light a fire that served to be the drive to rescue Kozuchi. To see his friend smile, was enough to make him want to die in order to save his friend.

1st chapter end/2nd chapter start

With mere inches to go, Oars was determined to finish his duty, "Ko-kun..." he gasped out.

Bloodman smirked, "This is how you kill an enemy." he gloated.

"Damn you!" Ichigo yelled out.

"Fucking Alvarez." Gajeel ground out.

Oars still had some fight left in him as he gazed at Kozuchi, "Ko-kun..." he gasped out again.

"Oars!" Kozuchi said in worry.

Still moving forward, and determination as strong as ever, Oars gasped, "Ko... kun..." as he reached ever so closer to his friend. Now within centimeters. Close enough to the point where Kozuchi could place his head on Oars finger if he wished, the Last Gigant gasped one more time, "Ko... ... ... Kun..." as he readied to free his friend.

However, it was all for naught as Oars' energy gave out. And with no more strength left to move, Oars fell to the ground. His body was so heavy that the wall he crawled over was crushed underneath his body. Soldiers scrambled to get out of the way lest they get crushed underneath his massive body.

"OARS!~" Kozuchi bellowed out to his friend.

For the Wizards of Fairy Tail, it was seemingly incomprehensible to see such a powerful creature get taken down, but even they knew that there was a limit to even the great Gigant's might. As Bloodman laughed over his victory, Naruto growled to himself, 'Oh Oars...' in a saddened thought.

While seemingly distracted, a Giant took the chance to charge at him, "You shouldn't drop your guard Naruto!" he yelled as he swung his battle axe at him. However, Naruto merely swung out a fist and clashed his quake powers against the blade stopping it cold causing the medieval dressed giant to gasp as he tried to move closer to Naruto with no success. With a growl, Naruto clenched his fist tighter, and suddenly the giants axe shattered into pieces causing the giant to stumble. With a bellow, Naruto reached out and grasped the giant by his helmet and dragged him downward causing his head to slam into the deck of the ship.

With a surge of his magic, a large white bubble appeared around the giant's head and began to charge up energy inside. With a growl, Naruto unleashed a quake inside of the giants head. In an instant the giants brain was ground to mush leaving him as a destroyed wreck. With a growl of, "GET OFF MY SHIP!" he grasped the giant by the hair and threw his body across the bay without a care in the world.

Everyone from the empire gazed at Naruto with a mixture of looks. These looks ranged from confusion, fear, awe, and many others. Larcade motioned to his men, "Stay clear of him for the time being." he ordered silently.

Naruto sighed as he looked back at Oars, 'Oars...' he thought to himself. Suddenly an idea popped into his head, and with that he grasped his Bisento tightly as he yelled out, "Climb Oars' body and advance!" loud enough for his people to hear.

With yells of fury, the Ishgar wizards raced towards Oars body and begun to race up his large back towards the plaza.

August sighed as he pressed a couple fingers to his head, "Serena, it's time." he announced to the Dragon Slayer.

Smirking, Serena stood up, "Oh, it's about damn time." he said arrogantly.

Leon gave a whistle, "Let's use that space Oars opened up." he declared loudly causing more of his friends to rush through the gap Oars had made during his march forward.

With that, more wizards from Ishgar burst into the bay. "Men, get to the plaza!" Ichiya proclaimed.

"We've reached the bay!"

"Let's open up some more space so we can get in and join the fun." members of Quatro Cerberus declared as they unleashed dozens of High Grade Explosive Lacrima at the wall. The mighty explosions shook the area as they burst against the wall. However, it was all for naught as they barely left a scratch. Bacchus almost cursed his bad luck, but a declaration from another ship drew his attention.

"Let us take care of this. The great Sea Christina won't be harmed by mere stone." a woman stated as a buxom woman with sky blue hair sailed a steel vessel right through the ice and then the wall lie a butter knife scooping up butter.

"Damn, they have an ice cutter." a soldier cursed out.

"So that's Ice Dragon Esdeath of the Blue Pegasus guild." another marveled.

Esdeath grinned, "Well that was easy." she decided. She looked to her friends, "Alright you guys, let's join the celebrations." she said eagerly as she jumped off the ship and into the fight.

With a way into the bay, forces of Ishgar surged through the opening and into the bay to fight.

Having broken into the bay through two points August was in a bind. Naruto sure wasn't going to make this easy for him. August sighed as he watched them converge. "Soon, the bay will be flooded by allies of your father." he said to Kozuchi, "You should feel proud he is willing to go so far just to rescue you from dying." he commented. However, he then gave the boy a smirk, "However, this will not be a problem for us as we have already prepared for this." he told him as he pulled out a Communication Lacrima from his cloak, "Is it ready?" he asked as a voice responded that something was, "Connect all ships and communications." he said as a ringing sound began to go off from all forms of communication lacrima.

Hearing his own Communication Lacrima ring, Naruto only narrowed his eyes, "He's planning something." he growled out, "He's resourceful, that August." he said to himself.

Seconds later, Hibiki looked to her sister when she heard what was said over the communications, "Hikari, did you hear what was said?" she asked her twin.

Hikari nodded her head, "Yeah, "They're going to forget about the schedule and go ahead and execute Kozuchi-san. But if they do that then this will have been for nothing. We'd be fighting only to die." she said with a scowl.

"We need to inform Naruto about this, and fast." Hibiki said. And with that the twins pressed their fingers to their twins temple to inform Naruto that he would need to speed up his own plans.

"Naruto-kun, it's urgent. We have news you need to hear." they spoke

"Eh, who is it?" Naruto's voice rumbled through their minds.

"It's Hibiki and Hikari Belerion of Mermaid Heel. We have something that you need to hear." Hibiki said.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"They've thrown away the schedule to execute Kozuchi and have decided they're just going to kill him immediately. We don't know why, but we need to hurry before they take his life." Hikari said urgently.

"So that was their plan. They decided they want to execute Kozuchi immediately?" he asked as they confirmed his question, "Thank you, that was very important information you came across." he told them. He then scowled, it seemed he needed to move faster or he'd lose a son, "Damn that August. I bet he believes that he doesn't need to stick with the timetable to kill some kid." he spoke up. He then crossed his arms, "But my question is, what is he really up to? He wouldn't be doing this if he wasn't planning something big." he wondered aloud.

Warren's voice suddenly spoke up inside his mind, "Naruto, I've got some news you may wanna hear. They've discarded the execution time and have decided to just kill him outright!" he exclaimed.

"I heard. How are the other guilds fairing in the fight?" he asked.

"They're tied up in their own fights. Each of the ones they're fighting can contend with any of us. I think we need to send some reinforcements to help them out." Warren said.

"No, that must be what they be planning for us to do. With the knowledge we have, they could have planned to leak it to us and have us try to advance forward to try and recover Kozuchi faster." he said before shaking his head, "No, they wouldn't have let the information slip if they weren't planning for something big." he thought.

-Meanwhile-

Jura was standing outside the hole that Oars had made when he had entered the bay, "If I could sneak past this hole Oars made I could sneak up behind and get him, but there are several problems I'd have to contend with." he said to himself.

"That's if you can get by the second division behind the lines of the Plaza." a voice said causing Jura to gasp in shock as he turned around, only for his blood to run cold, "God Serena... w-what are you doing here?" he asked in fear.

Serena smirked, "Well I was just walking around, you know minding my business and all when I heard a strange thing come from Naruto's mouth as I passed him by."

Back in the plaza, August placed his fingers to his forehead and connected to the rest of his forces, "Withdraw to the plaza. The next phase is about to commence in the next five minutes." he stated before turning to Larcade, "Have they cut the transmissions yet?" he asked his younger brother.

"No, but they are working on it as fast as they can. They predict at least five minutes until they can do it." he told August.

Naruto narrowed his eyes in confusion as he saw that the Empires forces were withdrawing quickly. While it was allowing his allies to advance, there was something off about why they were allowing them to advance so quickly. Hearing the sound of footsteps, Naruto turned to see one of his sons from the Elemental Nations, a son that he apparently had with a woman who lived in the desert, Rasa Sabaku Uzumaki who was named after his grandfather on his mother's side, "Ah, Rasa-kun. Glad your unhurt." he said.

"Oyaji..." he said nodding his head.

"How are things going out there?" he asked.

"We're making progress, but not enough." he said as he walked up to stand beside his father.

Naruto nodded his head, "Yeah, this isn't how I imagined for this fight to go. Especially with the fact they're withdrawing." he said as he turned back to the battlefield, "How are your siblings?" he asked.

"They have been put through a hard fought battle, but they'll pull through." he said calmly. Turning to his father he spoke, "I made it here because I got lucky." he said.

Naruto sighed, "As it is with any war. Alvarez doesn't show mercy to her enemies. August is using all his forces to try and defeat us." he stated.

Rasa nodded in agreement, "So I take it that you noticed what they're up to?" he asked.

"Yeah, but i don't know what they're doing. If anything they'll attack from the rear to catch us off guard." he said as he slammed his bisento down, "If things turn for the worst I'm going to have to go down there and join the fighting too. We gotta invade without stopping." he said.

Rasa nodded as he walked forward, "I agree." he stated as he stood beside his father, "You have over 70 allied guilds willing to die under your command here at this battle. And you also have your own sons and daughters fighting as well. Everyone here is indebted to you and we are willing to put everything we have down to succeed." he said as he opened up his gourd to allow his sand to pour our and form a long katana sword where he grasped it in his hand, "We risk our lives for you and Fairy Tail, all to see this plan through." he said.

Naruto sighed softly, "Than you son. But we are... " he never got to finish as Rasa spoke up, "I know. Your fighting to save a member of the family. And from what mother has said, you take your bonds very seriously. You won't ever give up on them no matter what happens. Everybody followed you here to this hell because that is the kind of person you are." he said before growling, "However, from what Jura-san has told me, you have ulterior motives." he whispered to himself. The white haired teen wasn't looking forward to what he was about to do, but he must do it for everyone else.

And with a yell he thrust his sword through his father's chest causing him to gasp at the fact it had happened in the first place. All of Naruto's friends were shocked to the core, and his children were even more so horrified at the fact that Rasa of all people had betrayed his father. Slowly after he had stabbed his father Rasa begun to pull the sword of condensed sand out of his father. Naruto's chest was now a bloody mess, and it was a lethal stab to the chest as well. But if he knew what his mother had said was true, this was merely just a scratch to him.

However, what Rasa didn't take into account was for one of the Vision Lacrima to catch the act of betrayal as it had happened.

On the island for the soldiers families they were whispering between themselves on the act.

"H-he was..."

"Naruto's been..."

"N-Naruto was..."

"Naruto's been stabbed!"

However, those on the battlefield were a different story. Kurama looked to Naruto in shock, "N-Naruto..." he gasped out.

"Who was the one who stabbed him?" Lily asked in shock.

"I think it was one of his kids." Carla said confused.

Wendy looked to her with her on expression, "But why would he do that, isn't Naruto-san his own father?" she asked her.

"But which of his kids did it?" Happy asked.

Kurama squinted, "I can't be sure, but it looks a lot like-"RASA!" Natsu yelled as he slammed his friends son into the deck in rage.

"Why did you do that to him? Answer me?!" he demanded.

Rasa grunted, "Why don't ask your friend. He was the one who made me do it." he said with some effort.

"What do you mean?! Do you know what you've done!?" Natsu demanded only to go wide eyed as he heard Naruto fall to a knee. Releasing Naruto's son he ran over to him, "Oi take it easy, you just got stabbed man." he urged him.

However Naruto held up a hand, "I'm fine." he gasped out as he took some deep breaths.

"Naruto!" Erza yelled out.

However, Rasa wasn't having it, "Stop lying to them and say what your really doing Oyaji" he ordered Naruto angrily. Like his father before him he too took his bonds very seriously. It was something both his mother and Uncle Gaara had pounded into him since he was young. Even his own full blooded twin siblings were taught this Standing back up Rasa growled at his father, "I know about the deal you have made with the Empire! You have their assurance that Fairy Tail and Kozuchi will remained untouched!" he yelled out.

Members of the Ishgar Guild Alliance looked to one another in confusion. Makarov in particular was thrown for a loop as he usually had things figured out rather quickly, "What's he talking about?" he asked.

Ichiya shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. What's going on here?" he asked.

Rasa turned around and began to speak loudly, "Everyone, listen up! This is a trap set up by the Empire and Oyaji!" he bellowed out before he turned to his father, "Why, just why would you do this. All for a son you only met once in your life. Hell this is a first for most of us." he demanded, "All I ever heard from mother was how much the bonds that you created meant to you. Hell all of the women who have a child with you say that the bonds you create were the one thing you cherished more than your own life." he growled, "I was taught over my entire life to cherish the bonds I made so I could live my life the way it was supposed to be, to find a loving wife and marry her." he growled out, "And yet I hear from Jura that this was your plan from the start!" he yelled.

As Rasa yelled at his father and the allies of Fairy Tail listened to him yell, the forces of Alvarez took this as their chance to retreat and not lose any more of their forces. "Don't mind them, get to the plaza immediately!" Bloodman ordered.

"So tell me, why? Why are you doing this to them. We must look so stupid trying to fight this pointless war. And yet even when Kozuchi was caught he was your favorite!" he stated, "With your allies inside the bay, and your guild on the outside, it was painted clearly! YOU SOLD OUT ALL THE GUILDS OF ISHGAR TO THE EMPIRE IN EXCHANGE FOR KOZUCHI'S LIFE!" he yelled out loudly. Rasa wasn't done, "While the guilds would be wiped out, fairy Tail and Kozuchi would be safe and unharmed. That was your deal with August wasn't it?!" he demanded.

As he glared at his father he looked back to his brief conversation to a defeated Jura who lay beaten and bloody-

-Flashback-

"WHAT!" Rasa exclaimed, "H-He sold out the allied guilds?" he asked in shock.

Jura nodded his head, "Yes, all for his son who was set to be executed in a few hours." he told Rasa, "Apparently there was a deal made between the Empire and Naruto on how the war was going to play out." he said in what he thought was honesty.

Rasa shook his head, "That's a lie! I can't believe what your telling me Jura-san." he said.

Jura nodded his head, "I can't believe it either, but it's the truth. He told me all about it. He in turn heard about it from August who apparently struck a deal with your father." he told Rasa who growled.

Rasa was wide eyed at what he heard, "That just sets you up to die in vain!" he exclaimed to Jura.

Jura nodded his head, "I know. Go, tell them and let them see that what I have told you is true. Please, don't let them die in vain." he begged. With a nod, Rasa ran off to warn the others.

-End-

Hearing this made all of the guilds angry beyond words. And why wouldn't they be mad, they had been sold out to be slaughtered by the enemy. All so Naruto could walk away with his own guild and his son safe and sound. It made perfect sense now that they thought about it. Rasa growled in anger, "You didn't tell them about any of it... and they decided to follow you here, sacrificing themselves to save Kozuchi and help you and this is what happens." he said. "In fact, the allied guilds are the only ones being attacked in the middle of the bay!" he yelled as several explosions went off in the bay in the middle of the wizards, "With the cannons behind them, and the walls surrounding the rest, it's the perfect trap. They have no way out or any way to escape." he declared.

Ichiya looked to Naruto, "Please tell me he is lying to us!" he growled.

Makarov growled in anger, "Naruto, is he telling the truth?" he yelled out.

"Say that he's lying Naruto-kun!" Hibiki and Hikari yelled out together.

Rather then answer them, Naruto merely looks to Rasa with a saddened expression. Rasa however was still on guard, "It was a miracle I was able to land even one stab on you. And I am prepared for what happens next, do it... kill me." he said calmly.

Leon looked around in fright, "The wall of ice is blocking us. And I can't disperse it due to how thick they are!" he said in worry for his friends.

"He's right, we have nowhere to run!" Lector said scared.

"I-Is this the end?!" Sting asked.

Sherry Blendy looked around in her own fright, "Now that I think about it, the empire has only been aiming at us." she said.

"RUN, RETREAT!" Minerva yelled out.

"Let's get out of here!" Juvia cried.

Kurama looked to Naruto with a clearly upset expression, "Naruto, did you really trade our friends for Kozuchi's life?" he asked him.

"Please say something old buddy!" Esdeath cried out.

"Naruto-san!"

"Naruto-kun!"

"Naruto!"

"Oyaji please say it isn't so?"

"Oyaji!"

All around the world, people were shocked at what they had heard. One reporter looked to the Vision Lacrima in shock, "It can't be..." he gasped.

"N-Naruto actually sold them out like that!" a woman cried out.

"I can't believe it... he sold them out to the empire like that..." a child whispered.

"No, he couldn't have done that."

"Naruto made a deal with the Empire!"

"The wizards who trusted and followed him here to battle... were betrayed to be killed by the empires forces."

Back with Naruto he watched as his son seethed with anger, "I can't believe it. I still don't, nor do I want to believe it. I can't believe you would turn your back on your friends without so much as a care in the world." he said.

Natsu growled as he grabbed Rasa by the shirt, "You idiot, your being deceived. Whoever told Jura what he told you is obviously a lie. And then you have the gall to stab your own father!" he yelled out.

"Don't play innocent Natsu. You were behind it just as much as Oyaji was so don't give me that bullshit!" he yelled out.

Naruto finally spoke up, "While it is true that the allied guilds are the only ones being attacked right now, don't forget that Fairy Tail has been hit by the empire as well, Rasa." he said, "They used the layout of how I would command everyone to their advantage and in turn tricked all of us into this current predicament. I have to admit, the strategy they used was a notch above our own." he said calmly.

August was getting annoyed. He had expected the communications to be cut off minutes ago when he had given the order. Looking to Bloodman he nodded his head as he traveled over to the men holding Lacrima Vision and swiftly ended their lives and destroyed the lacrima. "Good, now let them believe the last vision to be true." he said with a gloat. Lifting up his own communication lacrima he gave an order, "Begin Phase 2. Raise them up, and trap them all." he proclaimed.

Underneath the water, a series of thick high grade steel surrounded the bay. These walls were controlled remotely in a control room that was hidden somewhere on the base. With the order of their activation, they were turned on where they rose up, only to come into contact with the incredibly thick ice that Bloodman had created where they were halted. Back in Naruto's position, the great warrior rose back up and planted his bisento down once more as he kneeled in front of his son. Rasa gulped as he saw the look on his father's face.

Raising his free hand into the air Naruto spoke up, "Do you know what you have just done Rasa-kun?' he asked his son, "You thrust a sword into your own father's body. YOUR SUCH A STUPID SON!" he yelled as he sent his hand racing forward towards the now scared Rasa. However, what Rasa did not expect was that his father had brought him into a gentle embrace. His first ever from his father. Rasa was shaking in both confusion and in fear. Why... why was he hugging him, he had betrayed his own father and he hugged him. His answer came when Naruto spoke gently and with kindness, "But I love you son, even if you are a damned fool." he said as he gently squeezed his son into his chest.

"C-Cut the crap... Y-you sold them out..." Rasa gasped.

Naruto sighed sadly, "Who pulled your bright warm heart to the darkness it is clouded by through Jura? Tell me." he demanded.

Rasa looked up to his father and spoke seriously, "He's an insurgent that is in the Empire. I don't know his name, but he told Jura-san that he would save all of the guilds if someone slew you." he told his father.

"From the smell that hovers your body now that I get a whiff of it, it was Serena. He was the one who told Jura after he defeated him, and he in turn told you." he deduced, "I know that you hold your bonds close to your heart much like I myself do, and you have seen me interact with Kozuchi-kun more than most of you... so I can feel the pain that haunts you. But Rasa, it's ridiculous to say that I love him more than the rest of my beloved children. Did Kozuchi do something to you?" he asked causing Rasa to go wide eyed, "You're his brother, and you have been through many things together. You have weathered agony, joy, and pain together... so many times with your siblings that you can no longer count them even with all of your fingers and toes, isn't that right?" Naruto said, "I don't give a damn if he gets more attention from me or not. What matters is that I love all of you equally and I can't harbor any hatred towards you. You are all my children, and I take pride in calling you my family. So, Rasa, treat him kindly. Because I don't love you or him more than any other. In the end, we are all family one way or another, some more so than others." he told him.

Rasa felt his control over his sand fall and he allowed it to fall as he heard his father's words reach him. And then tears filled his eyes and he realized what he had done. Standing up and walking around his so Naruto looked to August, "Moving on. These damn soldiers of the Empire think they may have pulled a fast one, but the cream of the crop goes to August. He is so much like his father he's like a clone." he said darkly, "He sure did shake us up well." he declared as he stabbed his bisento into the deck one last time and crossed his hands over his chest, "So don't presume that I would ever sell out one of my allies. It is utterly ridiculous!" he exclaimed as he lashed his hands outwards. His infamous cracks appeared and spread widely to the point they reached higher than the walls of ice surrounding the island.

With loud explosive cracks, the two waves shattered into countless pieces and collapsed into the sea. August looked on impassively as he watched his trap fall apart, "He provided them a way to escape." he said, "This man should not be underestimated." he said seriously.

If the allied wizards had thought they were betrayed before were shocked, they were stunned into silence as they watched Naruto destroyed the walls of ice. Ichiya looked around him in shock, "The walls of Ice have been destroyed, men." he said.

Kagura looked to a ship and nodded, "That ship there looks in sailing condition." she said pointing to one of the Empire's warships.

"We can get away any time we wanted..." Hibiki and Hikari said.

Naruto rose up to his full height once again and gave a loud yell of, "We are wizards of Ishgar, we choose what we want to believe in. STOP PREACHING YOUR BELIEFS ONTO US!" he cried out. Hearing his father's words, he could no longer contain his emotions, Rasa began to weep loudly.

"So it was a lie, I should have figured since this is Zeref's people." Esdeath exclaimed.

"Damn, they got one over us." Leon cried out.

"I knew Oyaji would never betray his friends." Kazumi said with a relieved smile.

"I'm sorry! I'll never lose faith in you again, old buddy!" Kurama yelled out.

"Me too, I'm sorry I ever doubted you Naruto!"

"I'll follow you till the end!"

Naruto couldn't help but smile as he heard all the apologies. However he also scowled as he looked towards August who stood beside his son, "I'm weaker than they think I am. My curse has sapped almost all of my power. I don't know how much I will be able to do here. I'm just one man with one heart after all. They may call me a demon or a monster all they want, but even I know that I can't go on being the strongest forever." he thought to himself as he put a hand over the wound he had received, "However, if I can save even one life of a child here I will have earned my right to retire from this world." he thought to himself before yelling loudly, "For those of you who still follow me, lay down your life for it!" causing all of his allies to scream and yell with high moral once more as they raised their fists and weapons into the air. Grabbing his Bisento, he charged forward into battle. As he reached the very tip of the bow on the ship that brought him there, he planted it on the edge and gave a mighty leap into the air.

Having been an unseen move on his part August gave a shout of, "Get ready to attack! He's on the move! The Strongest Man in the World has gone wild!" completely out of shock.

And as he fell towards the ground Naruto gave a battle cry of, "LET'S GO!" where seconds later he crashed down onto the ice below. As he landed in a crouch, the dust he had kicked up swirled around him in a mesmerizing spiral before being pulled back the other way.

Seeing him move caused the entirety of the Empires forces to tense up, "Naruto's on the move." one commander commented.

Rising back up to his full height he raised his Bisento up, and then pointed it towards the Empires forces. As if it were some unseen signal, the allied guilds charged forward with roars of battle. Ichigo grinned as he rushed towards his enemies, "Follow Oyaji's lead!" he cried out.

"Let's clear the way for the man Gihi!" Gajeel cried out with his own grin.

Seeing that their enemy was charging forward, the artillery units once more opened fire on them. The first shot that came out flew straight at Naruto who perked up as he drew his fist back, only to thrust it forward causing the explosive lacrima to quickly stop before they were set flying back thanks to his power. The lacrima crashed into the cannon they were shot from and detonated, causing the soldiers to be blown away in balls of flame. In the control room, having seen that Naruto had finally joined the battle, the operators began to flip some switches, "Activation protocol accepted, raising the walls now!" one commented.

"We have a problem, the ice is too thick. At this rate they'll get past them." another said.

Back on the deck of the ship Naruto had left off, Natsu had just finished hearing Rasa cry about how he had betrayed his mother and his father. So with a sigh he walked forward, "Do you think you can earn their forgiveness by standing there and crying? If you want them to forgive you then do something. Now I'm going to go fight, you can sit here and think about what you did, but if you need any help you know how to contact me. I might not listen though." he asked him.

Rasa growled, "No, crying won't solve anything. Thanks, I needed that." he said as he followed Natsu and jumped down to join the battle.

As they ran across the ice, Kazumi couldn't help but marvel how her father was still able to fight even after being stabbed right in his heart. However, she was brought out of her musings when her elder brother ran up beside her and pointed towards the retreating forces of the Empire. Kazumi gasped in realization, "They all retreated to the plaza when we weren't paying them any attention. It must have been when we all thought Oyaji betrayed the guilds." she said.

"I have a bad feeling about this. But now Oyaji is in the middle of the action so we may not even get any time to think." he said.

"There ain't no stopping us now, we're on the move!" she cried out.

August grunted when he saw that the walls hadn't risen yet, "Are they not ready yet?" he demanded, "They were built for this purpose of the war." he said.

"Apologies Lord August, but the ice was thicker than anticipated. Lord Bloodman applied a little too much energy to his spell." a soldier responded through the Communication Lacrima.

Larcade scowled in annoyance, "Dammit Bloodman, thanks to you wanting to show off the wall isn't activated yet. This isn't good." he muttered to himself.

"If that is the case then I will stop them!" the last remaining giant yelled out as it rushed forward. It was a elderly giant, but that didn't mean it couldn't fight; that would mean it was more experienced in battle. With a leap the Giant joined the battle as it crashed down inside the bay area. Rising up it drew its sword and growled at the wizards, "That's as far as you're gonna get, you'll never reach the plaza!" he declared as he swung his sword.

"Run, there's a giant that remained and it's attacking!" Hibiki yelled out as he ran away from the rampaging giant.

As he rampaged, the giant began to carve his way towards Naruto. And upon reaching him, he raised his sword above his head while grasping it in both hands where he gave a yell while he swing downwards in an attempt to try to kill Naruto. However, it wasn't much of a problem for Naruto to block as he simply placed the blade of his bisento in front of the sword and intercepted the swing. Looking past the interlocked blades Naruto simply sighed, "Your in my way, move." he commanded before he grunted while using his immense strength to suddenly knock the giant sword away causing the giant to stumble back while he himself released his bisento into the air.

With his hands now free from their burden, Naruto reached his hands up and curled his fingers inward as if her were grasping at something solid. Seconds later, his bisento stabbed itself into the ground causing Naruto to growl as he ripped his hands downward where the world seemingly spun around with no warning. The giant found itself tumbling through the air as his balance was thrown off so much he had actually performed a flip. The giant gasped in shock, "My balance… W-What did he do?!" with wide eyes as he fell down.

"W-What is this?!" a soldier yelled out.

"Oi, why is the ground tilting?" a soldier asked as he tried to stay on his feet. However that wasn't meant to be as the ground suddenly shook violently causing many to fall from the feet. As they fell, one soldier began to slide down the walkway with a yell of fright before he fell over the edge and into the bay.

"Don't get too close to Naruto!"

"This is worse than an earthquake!"

And it wasn't just the giant or the wizards in the bay. Even Kozuchi and those standing near him felt it because Kozuchi had no way to stay balance and fell with a grunt. August grunted as he tried to stay balanced as he looked to Naruto, "Earthshaker..." he ground out.

As he ran across the ice, one of Naruto's children had tripped and fell with a grunt before shaking themselves off, "Ok, that was a rough one." she muttered. When she looked up she couldn't help but gasp in shock at the sight before her. The sea was literally split and the parts where it had been split were tilting at obscure angles causing the water that had once been stable to fall off to try and stay level. Maya Uzumaki couldn't help but gulp, "T-this can't be real..." she muttered. It was like something out of a nightmare, was this her father's power or was this merely a bad dream.

Ichigo looked at the sea with his own wide eyes, "This is insane. It's not just the island, THE ENTIRE SEA IS TILTING!~" he crowed out.

August had never witnessed this technique before so it was as much a shock to his system as it was to almost everyone there, "T-The sea... it's... by god this is like nothing I have ever seen before." he said in complete awe of the power that was being displayed. Naruto had indeed earned his title, and it showed just why he was called The Strongest.

In the plaza, buildings cracked and then crumbled to pieces forcing soldiers to run away in terror lest they be crushed under the weight of the rubble. Out at sea, a tidal wave had been sprouted and crashed down on the empires warship blockade and sunk 23 of their ships while damaging 17 others. As if destruction was what he lived for, which it probably was, Bloodman let out a dark chuckle, "Now that is what you call power. That bastard sure does have some style." he said as he bellowed out a heavy laugh.

Larcade shook his head, "This is outrageous. So much carnage in a few mere seconds." he commented as he watched Bloodman howl in laughter.

Regaining her balance Wendy began to hyperventilate in panic at the sheer carnage that was around her, luckily she wasn't alone in that department, and was grabbed by her shoulders and given a shake by none other than Bacchus, "Hey kid, are you alright?" he asked her.

She shook her head, "N-No. I never knew Naruto-san had such a technique up his sleeves. Doesn't he know that he needs to watch out for us as well?" she said.

Bacchus gave a laugh, "I'm sure he knows we're here. Hell, most of us were evacuated to a safe distance. It was why he stayed behind and allowed the rest of us to run forward." he said.

Back in the plaza, Brandish and Dimaria were gasping for air as if they had been suffocating, "Are you alright, Randi?" Dimaria asked the green haired woman.

Brandish gulped as she looked around in shock, "W-Was that what the end of the world looked like?" she asked.

Dimaria shrugged, "I don't know, but I just found out that I don't like it." she said.

Brandish nodded in agreement, "On that w-my god..." she gasped as she looked behind her friend.

"What is it?" Dimaria asked as she turned around and gasped, "N-no way..." she said with wide eyes.

"So this is what the world's most powerful Wizard is capable of?" Brandish asked.

Naruto watched as the giant slowly recovered before looking at him with shocked eyes. Taking a breath he spoke with reverence in his voice, "What deadly power..." he stated, "However, the Empire's victory must be assured. So I cannot let you pass!" he yelled as he picked up his sword and hefted it overhead with a yell.

Naruto snorted, "They never learn." and he gave a mighty leap upwards surprising the Giant as he thrust his hand forward with the power to destroy the world. A massive crack burst into existence and caved the giants gut inwards before unleashing a powerful shockwave that shattered the ice behind said giant as it raced forward without any sign of stopping.

Seeing the blast continue to rush forward soldiers decided it was best to get the hell out of the way or they'd be crushed by the singular attack set forth by Naruto's hand. While the soldiers may have gotten out of the way, the wall remained behind to be shattered under the brute force behind Naruto's right hook where it continued to barrel forward unstopped. For allies of Naruto, this was a good frigging sign as they grinned, "It's gonna reach the scaffold." Erza said with a pleased look.

"Keep on going, rip it apart." Mirajane yelled.

And it did, however, rather than smash into the scaffold it came into contact with what seemed to be an invisible barrier and veered off course causing the excess energy to destroy everything else around it as it was blocked. Natsu felt his eyes widen, "W-What, it was deflected." he said.

"Is the scaffold alright?" Ichigo asked.

"Did that do it, did we save him?" Kazumi asked. Seeing that the attack didn't work, she scowled, "It didn't work." she said.

"What made it veer off?" her brother questioned. However, what he didn't expect was to see a Spriggan 12 emblem hovering in the air courtesy of August, "Magic King August deflected the attack on his own."

Bloodman sighed as he heard Larcade speak up, "This wouldn't have happened if the wall were up in time."

Serena nodded in agreement, "Yeah, your damn ice is too thick and is blocking it." he said.

Bloodman snarled, "Well why don't you just melt it Serena?" in an angered tone.

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he watched the magic barrier vanish, 'So they deflected one of my blasts on their own, not bad.' he thought to himself.

"I can't believe they deflected one of Naruto-san's shock-waves." Leon said with wide eyes.

"Don't worry." Erza said as she walked up, "There is still time, we just need to charge them while they're still off balance." she commented.

Maya walked up and nodded her head in agreement, "She's right. We can't miss this chance that Oyaji provided us." she said.

"Let's go, Fairy Tail!" Makarov yelled out as he ran forward. With his charge, everyone else followed.

Bloodman sneered as he watched them charge, "Somebody made them mad." he commented.

August pulled out his Communication Lacrima, "Why are the walls not up yet?" he demanded.

"T-I'm afraid..." the man couldn't finish as August nodded in understanding, "Divert all remaining power in the city to the walls. Make it happen." he ordered.

"Yes sir, right away!" the operator complied. With a push of a large lever the walls began to charge up faster, then they began to push past the ice.

Seeing the ice break apart as the walls rose was something the wizards of Ishgar certainly didn't expect. Gajeel came to a halt as the walls rose up higher, "What the hell, what is that?" he asked in shock.

"T-The walls!" Ichigo said with wide eyes, "We're enclosed!" he yelled.

"What the hell is this?" Natsu cried out.

"So this is what they were calling phase two, the encircling walls they got us with?" Laxus questioned.

"Fucking cowards." Mirajane said.

"Are they not going to fight us like real men?" Elfman questioned.

However, after asking this, sections of the walls lowered to reveal a long row of magic cannons that lined the walls. In total there were at least 50 of them. Juvia felt her eyes widen at the sight, "A-Are they seriously going to use those against us?" she gasped.

"We gotta run!" Lisanna cried out.

Ultear looked at her, "We're trapped here, where are we..." however, as she looked around for a place to run, she saw one. Right where Oars had collapsed, was an opening big enough for them to reach, "There is a place..." she whispered.

Seeing the walls weren't fully activated August growled into his communication Lacrima, "What's the matter, why aren't the walls ready?" he demanded.

"The walls... I'm afraid that they can't lift Oars' body, it's too heavy." a soldier responded shortly after, "And it seems like his blood is running down into the system make things less powerful." he finished.

August growled in anger, "Fucking Gigant." he yelled as he threw his communication Lacrima away causing it to shatter as it hit a wall down below.

Luckily he had a spare.

Kozuchi couldn't help but be stunned, "Oars... even hurt... y-your..." he said with tears streaming down his eyes.

Hearing Ultear explain what she had come up with, the members of the guild alliance couldn't help but be stunned, "Men, what a guy." Ichiya said with a sad smile.

"He's still fighting ya'know." Ichigo said with a calm smile.

Naruto smirked as he saw an opening, "There is still a chance of victory." he said with a nod of his head.

August sighed as he knew that his enemy realized what was going on, "We may not be able to close it fully, but... we are not out of the game yet." he said before turning to Serena, "Do it, Serena!" he ordered loudly.

God Serena smirked darkly as he walked forward to the edge of the scaffold, "God bye-bye ya shitty Ishgar wizards. Magma Dragons: Meteor Volcano" he yelled as he poured his magic out of his body before he gave a yell as he begun to launch it into the air with screams like fireworks being shot into the air.

Within the bay, the wizards watched as the magma screeched into the air in streams of two before they vanished into the clouds. Juvia shook her head in confusion, "Why is he shooting lava fists into the air?" she asked.

"What's going on here?" Bisca asked.

"I'm lost here..." Ichigo said as he scratched the back of his head.

Makarov felt his eyes widen where he looked up, "Oh no..." he said in worry.

Suddenly a strange warping sound was heard high in the air causing multiple wizards to look up, "What's that unmanly sound?" Elfman asked.

"I think, and this is just an assumption, but I think that they're coming down~" Hibiki yelled out just as the fists of lava burst through the clouds underneath and begun to fall towards the bay screaming as they began to rain down.

"LOOK OUT!" Juvia cried.

"DODGE!" Ichiya yelled out.

"WATCH OUT!"

"INCOMING!"

August smirked darkly, "And since you're trapped, there is no escape. Die peons." he muttered as the fists began to crash into the ground.

Now, to understand why he was muttering this, you must understand that even if they manage to dodge the lava falling from the sky, they were still on ice. And since lava is so much hotter than ice, it boils the ice causing it to melt and in turn boil the water underneath it. Even the ice made by Demon Slayer Magic is nothing compared to the magic of a Dragon.

The lava fists slammed down into the ice with powerful explosions as they rained down from the heavens above before they began to smash into the ships that had invaded the bay. As this was happening, Naruto stood still as the lava crashed down around him. He couldn't do anything as suddenly a series of lava fists crashed into another ship that had brought him and his allies here to battle.

While this was going on, back with the safe families of the soldiers of the Empire and the reporters, people were getting angry.

"Hey, what's going on!?"

"Show us what's going on with the war!"

"Let us see the war!"

"Hurry and fix it!"

"Their having trouble with the Vision Lacrima, is there nothing we can do?"

Some of the families growled as they looked to some of their own, "Is it true you guys made a deal?"

Watching from the back, a small group of warriors watched as the chaos unfolded. "Did Naruto really sell out his comrades!?"

"What's going to happen to the war?!"

"No, what's going to happen to the world?"

Behind all the families and soldiers stood four warriors. One of the four warriors shook their heads, "These idiots will believe just about anything?" she growled.

"Kazehana, you know we cannot interfere in the battle. It's what he would have wanted." a blonde woman muttered.

"Well I wanna see what's really going on, I just can't understand what's so hard about working a fucking rock!" she responded.

A dark haired man with freckled cheeks shook his head, "I can't believe that they're buying into that. Especially you of all people Kazehana." he said.

"I ain't!' she responded with pink cheeks.

"I'm surprised that you aren't buying into it, Ace." the blonde said.

"Hmph, the reason I'm not buying it is because we've met Naruto and know what he acts like. Besides, I can also tell you that they're not showing us because something is happening that they don't want us, and in extension, the world to see. That's why they cut us off when Naruto said he betrayed his allies and got stabbed by his son."

Another man snorted as he began to walk away, "Naruto 'sold out his comrades' is something that I find hard to believe." he said to them as his eyes flashed a deep red and rippling purple, "It's not who he is, and that is what makes him a legend even in your New World where we live." he said angrily.

A reporter was speaking into a communication lacrima, "Is there no way to get a signal?" he asked.

"We're working on it. It should be back to normal in a few minutes." someone responded.

A distance away someone, a woman who appeared to be a fortune teller, flipped a series of cards. One of them held a grim reaper on it, the other was of a setting sun, "So, this is the end of an era." she muttered.

Serena yelled loudly as he continued to fire off more lava fists before smirking in his own deranged way, "Melt the ice that they stand on, boil them alive!" he exclaimed loudly.

With each lava fist that impacted the ice, the standing area for the wizards of Fiore grew smaller and smaller by the second as the extremely hot lava melted the ice. With each impact, the ice melted to reveal a wet patch of water that the wizards knew was due to the fact that the water was boiling underneath. While running from the lava across the ice, the wizards soon noticed the other problem they were facing, "The ice is melting!" a wizard cried out in horror as more lava impacted the ice around them.

"T-The water is... Ouch it's boiling!" Gray yelled as he created a floor of ice for him to stand on. Making it grow he begun to pull his friends out of the water to try and save as many of them as he could. He quickly grabbed Makarov as well, "Master, are you alright?!" he asked.

Makarov nodded his head as he shook the water from his eyes, "I'm alright, just a little cooked is all." he said lightly.

"Get on the ice" Ultear yelled out.

It was at this time the magic cannons lowered and pointed themselves at the guild wizards, "O-Oi look over there!" Bisca said loudly.

When the wizards who had found a place to stand looked to where Bisca was pointing, they suddenly gave cries of worry as they began to fire down upon the ice forcing them to run yet again so that they wouldn't get blown up. Now they not only had to worry about falling lava and boiling seawater, now they had to dodge explosives as well. As they ran away from the explosions they soon came across something they had yet to see, "W-What are those?" Leon cried out as he laid his eyes on soldiers with magical armor and weapons in their hands

A short fat little kid smirked darkly, "This is the end for you Ishgar wizards. Kill them!" he ordered with a maniacal laugh. And with that, the soldiers began to fire spells at the wizards causing them to scream as the ice was further destroyed.

Natsu gave a yell of, "FIRE DRAGON'S: FLAME FIST" and shot a powerful pillar of fire in the form of a fist at the wall and growled in anger, "Why can't we break these walls. Dammit!" he yelled.

Deciding he had stood by long enough Naruto gave a yell as he thrust his fist forward where his power burst from his fist as a crack appeared in front of it. As the shockwave impacted the wall, the wizards were given the sight of powerful waves of energy blasting off from the steel walls. Everyone around had to cover their faces due to the sheer power the winds were. Soldiers of Alvarez cried out as they were blinded by a flash of white light before they were thrown away due to the following shock-waves.

August stumbled back and grunted as he covered his face from the gale force winds, "N-Naruto!" he stated. Even now that brat was opposing him with power he didn't think he'd have.

When the blasting winds died down, Ichigo looked up with hope only for them to shatter moments later "O-Oyaji's own power didn't even work?" he asked in shock.

"This is no ordinary wall." Makarov said beside him, "I'm surprised he even managed to dent it with as much power as he used on it." he said.

"W-What kind of wall is this?" Natsu asked in horror.

"Anti-magic walls imbued with Dragon Scales most likely taken from Acnologia's dragon sized corpse." Naruto said as he walked up with an annoyed scowl on his face.

"D-Dammit, we never stood a chance here." the pink haired wizard said with a growl.

Serena smirked, "It's time to finish this." he said. With that he began to fire off more lava fists that quickly smashed into the ice causing more of it to melt and throwing the wizards of Ishgar into the sea where they cried out from being boiled.

Eventually Serena got lucky and managed to strike the flagship that had brought Naruto to battle. Bursting into flame, the ship began to tilt to the side as well as burn as it began to sink. "The lava's hit the Earthen Beauty! Hurry and put out the fire, she's a symbol of our will to never give in!" Jet yelled out as he shot spell after spell towards the ship, only for them to prove pointless as they fire was too hot even for them to approach.

"Don't let it sink!" Natsu yelled as he began to devour the flames as fast as he could, only to get nowhere as the fire spread even further.

"We were looking forward to using her to go on more adventures in the New World!" Gray cried out as he poured bucket after bucket of water into the flames only to get nowhere as it wasn't enough.

Serena looked down on his former allies with a dark grin, "Your time is over, Ishgar." he said as he looked specifically to Naruto.

Suddenly the Earthen Beauty had an explosion that blew out a side that shook the ice. Naruto felt his eyes widen in shock as he turned around and watched the once beautiful vessel began to sink. "T-The Earthen Beauty... damn them." Natsu yelled out.

"Damn them, they sank the best ship we could get under our banner. It was meant to be a ship to honor the glory of Fairy Tail." Erza cried out.

Naruto could only stare as he watched the vessel that had carried him to battle like a mighty steed burn to ash as it slowly sank beneath the ice. He lowered his head down in shame as a banner of the Fairy Tail guild fell off a mast with fire burning it, "Forgive me… Shodai-sama." he whispered to himself.

"W-We're running out of ways to reach the plaza!" Juvia cried out.

As Serena flung more of his power, Brandish and Dimaria felt their hearts sink, "T-This isn't a war... it's a slaughter. That's why August decided to do it here... so he could kill all of them and then take over Ishgar..." Brandish said.

"Just what is going on inside of the walls?" Dimaria asked.

"You already know what's happening, even if you can't see what's going on." Brandish remarked, "They can no longer advance, nor can they run due to the pounding they are getting. The walls are nothing but a casket for the most powerful wizards of Ishgar." she said.

August reached into his pocket calmly and pulled out his spare communication lacrima, "The plan is nearly complete, now we move on to... the execution of Kozuchi Kamizuru." he said into it, announcing the next thing on his agenda to the rest of his forces.

Members of Fairy Tail felt their heart stop while Kozuchi's siblings gasped in horror at what they heard. They could even hear Bloodman howl in dark laughter at the thought of killing mere mortals. Ichigo growled as he looked around in anger, "Dammit. We can't see anything as we are now!" he said loudly.

"We can't let them kill Kozuchi!" Maya yelled out.

"But how can we stop them, we don't even have a way to get to the plaza?" Kazumi asked.

Makarov looked forward to the downed Gigant they called friend, "There is a way, just one..." he said somberly.

"Of course... the way that Oars made!" Natsu cried out in realization.

"But we'll be sitting ducks if we go that way. The Empire will be expecting us to go there." Laxus said.

"It is still worth a shot." Gajeel said seriously.

"There's no time to argue about it!" Jet said loudly.

"He's right. That way is the only way we can go to save Kozuchi!" Droy said in agreement.

"Screw this, I'm going for it!" Ichigo yelled loudly as he raced forward with a scream.

"Let's go!" Kazumi yelled as she followed after her brother.

"We're coming too!" Mirajane yelled as she gave chase. And with that, the wizards began their final blitz towards a chance of victory.

Seeing them race forward, Brandish felt her eyes widen, "T-They're racing forward? They shouldn't take such an obvious route." she said in shock.

Gunners growled as they watched the guilds run towards Oars and lowered the guns so they could aim at Naruto's sun, "Wait for them to get closer then fire down on them." a captain ordered as he raised his hand before waving it downward as they reached his desired distance, "FIRE!" he ordered as the cannons began shooting.

Seeing the way they were running was being obstructed, Mira growled as she continued to run, "Of course they would defend our only way out." she said in an annoyed tone.

"Keep firing!" August ordered.

Seeing that they were coming no further, Kozuchi began to struggle in his chains as he watched everyone who came to save him struggled to reach Oars. Bloodman looked up to Kozuchi and smirked, "We're finishing them off little by little, and there's nothing you can do about it. You can watch as they burn in hell." he told the boy.

August spoke into his lacrima again, "Fire again!" and he watched as the cannons flashed again, destroying even more ice and causing a thick smoke to form inside the bay causing some of the wizards to choke for air.

One shot actually struck down in front of Ichigo and tossed the Terumi Uzumaki through the air and sent him into the water. Kozuchi felt his heart nearly stop when he heard someone screaming loudly before realizing that it was him screaming, "ICHIGO!~" at the top of his lungs in terror for his half brother.

When the shooting finally died down, most of the wizards were lying on the ground injured grievously and nearly unable to move. They were choking on smoke on top of the fact they were hurt so it was a double whammy. August turned to the executioners and nodded his head, "Proceed." he commanded.

However, what August, and in extension his forces were definitely weren't expecting was for the ground to start shaking before a deep voice spoke up, "Ko... kun..." causing the son of Zeref's eyes to widen in horror... it was still alive?

Kozuchi felt his eyes widen in shock while in the bay, many of the wizards felt joy as they heard their best friend speak up for the first time since they were trapped in the bay. Raising his hand, Oars slowly curled it into a fist and lowered it down causing the shocked soldiers to be sent flying away. Raising himself up Oars huffed with exhaustion as he used his incredible power to show the empire that he wasn't out of the fight just yet.

"L-Little Oars Jr.! He's still alive!" August gawked in shock.

Oars ignored the empire forces and looked to Kozuchi, "Ko-kun..." he said proudly, "Ko-kun..." he breathed out heavily. Reaching out his hand weakly he continued to mutter, "Ko-kun..." as he reached towards his friend.

"Oars..." Kozuchi muttered.

"I protect you, Ko-kun." he spoke up.

"OARS!~" Kozuchi cried happily as he looked at the living Gigant.

2nd Chapter end/3rd chapter start

"OARS!~" Kozuchi cried happily as he looked at the living Gigant.

Naruto couldn't help but smile as well, "Oars..." he said happily.

"Oars... is alive?" Gajeel remarked before he yelled out in joy.

Ichigo coughed as he was pulled out of the water. Huffing he looked around and saw his friends and family cheering and looked at them in confusion. However, when he heard a familiar voice he couldn't help but smile and join in as well. Wiping the water from his eyes he sniffled, "Oars..." he said with happy tears.

"What a guy!" Laxus said. He couldn't help the tears that flowed from his eyes. He had thought the empire had killed him.

Rasa smiled as he looked to the still living Gigant, "Oars..." he whispered.

Maya walked up beside him and nudged him in the arm, "You alright, Rasa-nee?" she asked as she held up the gourd his uncle gave him.

Nodding his head he took his gourd, "T-Thank you." he said kindly as he strapped it back to his backside.

Maya smiled as he strapped it to his back again, "You didn't answer my question. I asked if you were alright?" she asked him.

Ichigo walked up next and shook his head, "Honestly, I think Temari-Kaa-san was right. You are too reckless." he said.

August growled and ordered his troops into ranks as they aimed their weapons at Oars, "Get ready to shoot!" he ordered, "Fire!" he commanded as the spells were shot at Oars.

"Oars!" Kozuchi cried out in worry.

Seeing them striking the weak Gigant shocked the wizards bad. He was the closest to Kozuchi, and the best chance of saving him. if he was defeated again, they might as well have lost. "Dammit, if they keep that up, they'll beat Oars again." Natsu exclaimed.

When the spells died down, Oars nearly collapsed from the beating. So in order to not fall, the Gigant had no choice but to place his hand back down onto the ground. Seeing this caused Kozuchi to cry out, "Oars!" in fear for his friend once again.

Bacchus growled in anger, "Dammit all. If we don't do something quick, we'll lose and they'll still kill the kid." he said.

Elfman nodded in agreement, "You're right. We need to do something." he said.

As if a light bulb had gone off inside his head Bacchus turned to Elfman with a grin, "Elfman, I've got an idea." he said with a grin that gave Elfman chills.

"U-Uh, what is it?" he asked.

"I'm gonna throw ya of course." he said casually.

"W-What!?" the Strauss exclaimed in shock.

Oars groaned as he got his second wind and sat back up, "Ko-kun..." he spoke kindly.

Larcade couldn't help but marvel Oars' drive to fight, "How strong." he muttered.

August spoke into his lacrima again, "He's barely alive, keep firing!" he ordered.

Before they could though the blonde stepped forward, "That's fine, I'll take care of it." he said.

"L-Larcade-sama?" the soldier asked.

"We're behind schedule. It's best if we just finished it." he said as he gathered his magic into his fingertip, "And unlike last time, I'm going straight for his head." he spoke darkly.

"Oars!" the wizards cried out.

However, it was here that Bacchus made his move, "Drunken Chop Hanging Claws: Mountain Breeze Shoulder Throw" he yelled as he threw Elfman through the air. Elfman cried out as he soared through the air, splashed into the sea and then sailed under the water and back out with the sea following him shortly after. The water spiraled with the Strauss' movements drawing everyone's attention as it spiraled through the air. This also had the effect of making Larcade stop his attack as he watched the spiraling water move through the air and coil around Oars.

With one last spiral through the air, Elfman crashed into the plaza where the seawater rained down on top of him and showered everyone else around him. And where was it that Elfman just landed you may ask, right in front of Larcade, Bloodman, and God Serena who eyed the falling water with narrowed eyes. The water finished raining down to reveal a soaked Elfman with a club the size of his own body under his arm as he breathed in the air around him. Seeing a friend of his father seemingly come crashing down into the plaza shocked Kozuchi as he gawked after calling out his name.

Seeing Elfman caused the Spriggan 12 members to go on guard, "It seems that someone actually made it to the plaza." Larcade said calmly.

Serena smirked, "I see your still standing tall, Elfman Strauss." he remarked.

Bloodman sighed, "Well shit, I was hoping to have Naruto as an opponent." he huffed.

Seeing that Elfman had made it over the wall had in fact been Elfman stirred up a fire in the other wizards. Mira felt her eyes widen, "Elfman... made it over the wall?" she asked in shock.

Naruto smirked at his future brother-in law, "That's one way to do it." he commented.

Serena looked down on the huffing Elfman with a sneer, "I admit you have a powerful drive and praise you for your tenacity." he said calmly, "But your not as ready for a fight against us as some might think." he told him.

Larcade crossed his arms, "So what makes you think you are ready for a fight against us?' he questioned.

Rather then answer, he turned his gaze upwards, "Because I know what I fight for." he answered with conviction as he threw his club right at them without even hesitating.

Seeing what Elfman had done Kurama looked to Mira, "You know, Elfman is as reckless as Natsu is right?" he asked her.

Mira sighed, "Actually he's more tame than Natsu." she said.

Naruto gave a cry of, "Oars, stay there! I need your power!" he said drawing Oars attention.

Oars turned his gaze back towards Naruto and nodded, "Naruto-san." he acknowledged.

Naruto turned to Ichiya, "Ichiya, the trump card!" he ordered.

Ichiya ran off with a yell of, "MEN!" as he vanished from sight.

Turning to everyone else he spoke up, "Everyone, get ready! We're gonna charge the Plaza with everything we've got!" he yelled out.

Bloodman sighed as he grabbed the large club and instantly froze it with his magic before he threw it back at Elfman without so much as glancing at him. With a jump and cry, Elfman drew his feet in as his frozen club reached him and yelled, "MANLY SWIFT KICK" and begun to repeatedly kick the frozen club causing it to shatter and send the frozen chunks back at the Spriggan 12 members. However, the three of them simply just use their own magic to basically destroy the chunks of frozen wood before it ever reaches them. However, what they hadn't expected was that the sheer amount he had shattered off the frozen club would actually begin to start hitting the ground and create a smoke screen. With his chance given, Elfman hit the ground and turned into his Were-Tiger form and burst past the three Spriggan 12 elites and smirked as he ran forward without looking back.

Elfman continued to run as fast as his form could carry him with worry in his heart, "I don't have enough time to challenge one much less three of the Spriggan 12. I need to hurry and reach Kozuchi before they kill him." he gasped out.

Standing in the fading cloud, Larcade looked back to Elfman calmly, "Seems he pulled the wool over our eyes this time around." and then shrugged, "Well, no use whining. Guess I'll go deal with him." he said before he vanished in a flash of golden light where he appeared in front of Elfman who went wide eyed as he saw Larcade suddenly appear out of thin air and grab his cross off of his back and swing it at him. As the cross struck him, Elfman coughed up blood as he soared backwards and crashed into Serena's foot causing him to flip head over heels where his chest then impacted the clothesline made by Bloodman's own arm where he then crashed into a wall next to Oars.

Climbing out of the hole his body Made, Elfman cursed himself and shook his head. Looking to Elfman and then back at the executioner's August spoke, "Do it!" he ordered as he watched the executioners raise their blades and then begun to bring them down on Kozuchi's neck.

Naruto felt something dark grip his heart as he watched the swords close in on his son's neck, "Kozuchi!" he cried out in worry.

"Nii-sama!" Ichigo cried out.

"Kozuchi!" Natsu yelled.

And as they watched, they couldn't do anything as the swords came ever closer to his neck. However, as blood flew the air, August couldn't stop his eyes from widening in shock as the executioner's were launched back dead where they fell off the scaffold seconds later.

The sand that had sliced through the scaffold just to hit him was thick, which meant that it wasn't used by a wizard as the sand they used was gathered like dust. No, this was one of the Ninja that Naruto had sired. He turned to see who did it and yelled "Who dares stop this!?" in a demanding tone.

However, what he didn't expect was to see Elfman standing in the middle of the Plaza in the form of a Sand Wyvern. An extremely dangerous creature much like a Flame Wyvern, only they attacked from underneath one's feet. How did even find one, much less use Take Over on one? Elfman huffed in exhaustion, "That's my future nephew, I cannot allow you to kill him." he said seriously.

"You bastard..." August growled.

With a roar, Elfman charged and begun to barrel his way through the Empires forces causing them to yell out in terror as they were crushed underfoot, "Don't get in my way you lowly cowards!" he roared as he flapped his stubby wings that sent several flying off with screams. With a stomp Elfman bit into a cannon and caused it to explode where he easily ignored the explosion and charged forward, "Now I'll show you what a real man can do!" he yelled.

However, that roar of confidence turned into a wail of pain when a spike of ice stabbed itself into his side and sent him flying across the ground where he crashed a second later where his heavy body created a crater underneath him. When he looked up, Elfman felt his blood run cold when he saw Bloodman standing over him before he grasped a spear of ice that he previously didn't have in his side, "Don't worry. I won't let you suffer the agony of walking through my hell." he told him before ripping out the spear of ice out of Elfman who screamed in agony, "You are the one who chose to fight us." he said seriously.

As he raised the spear again he shrugged. And with that he went to stab him. However, he didn't expect to hear, "GET AWAY FROM HIM!" causing him to turn just in time to see Mirajane come flying down in her Satan Soul: Algeria form where she smashed her fist into his chest and sent him flying. The Last Demon of Zeref was hurled through the air and crashed through six buildings before he finally came to a stop. Reaching down she grabbed the chink of ice lodged in Elfman's side and winced with how it actually hurt her.

That ice was cold dammit!

Elfman nodded in gratitude, "Thanks Mira, you saved my hide." he said as she yanked the ice out of him causing him to wince.

"Your my brother, it's my job to protect you." she responded with a smile.

-Meanwhile-

As he snuck through the halls of the building, he couldn't help but overhear how his comrades had gotten past the wall. He felt his eyes widen when he heard who it was, "M-Mirajane... Elfman..." he said with wide eyes, "They made it?" he asked himself in a whisper. "I need to hurry and find a way to help the others get to the plaza, and I don't have much time. If I'm found out, i could very well die before ever getting the chance to do something." he said as he looked around. He grasped his black hair and groaned at his predicament, "I'm not safe here, urg just where can I go dammit?" he questioned.

However, his ranting was halted when he heard running feet approach causing him to gasp as he hid behind a wall. When he saw the runners pass him by his eyes widened in realization, "T-Those were..." and then, he smiled deviously like his father when he pranked someone (From what he heard). He knew what he could do. And it was so much better than looking for the control room.

-In the bay-

With Naruto's order to swim towards Oars, the wizards were making a desperate gamble as they braved the boiling waters to try and reach the Gigant. "Swim to Oars!" Gajeel yelled out.

"Get to the plaza! Whatever it takes!" Juvia cried out.

Seeing that the Ishgar wizards were acting strange, the report certainly took August by surprise. August narrowed his eyes and he looked through the gap in the wall at Naruto with narrowed eyes. That man... he was planning something... he just couldn't figure out what it was.

"Get across the water! We need to get to Oars!" Natsu cried out.

"Come on, we can do this!" Ultear yelled out.

A captain of the Empire's army looked to his subordinate's and had them look at him, "They're desperate. Defend the open space within the wall.

"Yes sir!" the soldiers cried.

Another captain snorted as he watched their desperate attempt to reach the plaza, "They've finally lost it. I wouldn't put it past them to have already been stupid." he said with a sneer, "Stupid Ishgar wizards." before he waved his arm downwards, "Fire at them, they're easy pickings now!" he commanded as the cannons began to unleash fire and steel from their barrels.

As they swam forward Makarov gave a yell of, "Don't hesitate ! Keep moving forward!' as he continued to swim in a larger form. He used way to much energy when he was smaller.

"Get to Oars!" Ichigo yelled out.

"Get to the plaza!" Minerva yelled.

"Come on, we can do this!" Sting roared out.

Rather then lose morale with them nearly being picked off with each shot, the wizards of Ishgar kept their faith in the fact that Oars would be there for them. The commander that had ordered for the cannons to be fired at the wizards of Ishgar actually took a step back in shock, "H-How can they keep their morale so high when they are in their situation?" he demanded.

"Advance!" Laxus ordered everyone as he swam forward.

Meanwhile. Under the water within the bay. The answer to why they were acting so strange had finally arrived. It was yet another Changeling ship like the ones that were in the bay above it. It moved along the bottom of the water before it was suddenly steered upwards. The current it formed quickly making a large pocket of air that formed a bubble on the surface. Seeing the large bubble form caused the Alvarez forces to gawk in shock as the shadow of the ship appeared underneath the wizards swimming desperately to the shore.

As it came ever closer to the surface, the air pressure that had been created from it rising upwards caused the water to rise into the air and begin to push the wizards outwards, but they helped one another out by holding onto each other in some form or fashion to keep in the same area for when it got to them. Then suddenly, the ship burst from the water and picked up the wizards in a single go. Some of them were still holding onto someone's hand and formed a chain to those already on board, but hey they were on it.

"Everyone get on board!" Ichigo yelled out as he pulled his friends on.

"Everyone hold on to something!" Rogue yelled out.

Seeing that the wizards were acting up because of this hidden ship caused the empires forces to stagger in their shock, "T-They've got another ship! There is another ship within the bay!" A commander reported to August.

August felt his eyes widen in shock as he heard this, "What, when did they have it!?" he questioned.

While it soared through the air, the sides lowered down to raise up the sails tucked away inside. At the same time a couple of holes in the side opened and pushed out two large paddles.

"Damn, they must have hid it at the bottom of the bay!" Serena growled out.

Crashing into the water, the ship began to race forward at full speed. Naruto smirked towards his enemy as the ship barreled forward, "I never said we brought all our ships to the fight!" he said loudly as the guild wizards cheered at their success.

"It's turned into a paddle ship, and it's heading this way at full speed!" a soldier yelled out.

"Sink it, send it to the bottom just like the other ships!" a soldier yelled out as the cannons began to go off.

As if guided by the hand of god, the ship remained unharmed as it raced forward. The splashing doused the ship in every which way it could, even the front had been splashed, and still the ship kept moving forward. Seeing what their true goal really was August pointed to Oars, "No, ignore the ship! Shoot Oars! Shoot at Oars!" he yelled desperately.

However, as he heard his enemy desperately try to order his men to get Oars, Naruto smirked as it was too late for them to do anything, "To late. We're here." he said as Oars reached out to them.

"Get ready, everyone!" Oars bellowed out as the ship crashed into the remaining ice allowing Oars to grab the ship and use his power to fully lift the ship up and out of the water with a roar before he set the ship down. Alvarez soldiers cried out as they were sent flying once again or crushed underneath the ship where it settled after Oars put it down.

"H-He pulled the ship out of the water!" a soldier cried out as the boat actually slid for a few feet.

"They've breached the wall!" another yelled.

The guilds cheered in victory. They'd finally made it. Victory was that much closer to them. "We've reached the plaza!" Esdeath cheered.

"Let's save Kozuchi!" Lector cheered out.

"We're on the way!" Kurama called out.

"Time to burn the empire down!" Natsu roared out with his fist in the air.

"Wait for us, Kozuchi-Nee!"

Brandish smiled at the brilliant tactic, "They got us. There was only a space equivalent to a rat-hole, and they went for it wisely." she said as she looked at the wizards of Ishgar, "This time, the walls could be a way for our demise to form." she said.

"Oyaji!" Kozuchi cried out.

"Damn you, Naruto!" August said with a growl.

Naruto looked up to his son, "You still have your head, right, Kozuchi?!" he asked him loudly.

Oars huffed in exhaustion, his power nearly all gone now, "We did it! Now we can save Ko-kun..." the friendly Gigant wasn't able to finish as a cannon shot him in the face. After the first one was shot at Oars, the shooting cannons unleashed a salvo of shots at the Gigant to bring him down. Hollering toward Oars the wizards felt shocked that even when he posed no threat the empire would sink so low as to try and kill an enemy. With his strength now gone, Oars began to fall. As he did, the Gigant looked to Naruto, "Please...Save Ko-kun at any cost..." he pleaded to his friend as he fell to the ground once more.

Naruto felt his hand grip his bisento tighter than it had ever gripped it before. These scumbags would go so far to kill him they would do anything wouldn't they. Making up his mind, Naruto strode forward. His friends and his children parted around him as he strode forward to the edge of the ships bow. Gazing downward he glared at the enemy forces before he simply hopped down into the plaza with a crash causing it to shake underneath his landing. His landing wasn't gentle by any means as it had knocked down several dozens of soldiers around him, "N-Naruto has entered the plaza!" a soldier cried out in terror.

At this, any soldier who could see Naruto aimed either a sword or a magic based weapon at him. Naruto narrowed his eyes at them, "Stay back, my friends." he spoke seriously. With his order given, he then got into a crouched stance and placed his bisento over he shoulder as he gripped it in both hands. With that done, he charged his power through the pole and into the blade itself causing a white bubble to appear before it popped and covered the entirety of the blade. With a loud "Rargh!~" he then swung his bisento and flung the bubble off his weapon allowing it to pop further in the air ahead of him.

A cracking sound followed by the air seemingly being shattered like glass, the soldiers around him were flung away with a simple swing of his weapon of choice. Erza, Laxus, Gajeel and other wizards landed around Naruto as he raised his fist into the air, "Hear me! Rescue Kozuchi, and burn down the Empire!" he yelled out followed by everyone cheering at his best order yet.

Dimaria looked to Brandish, "Randi..." she whispered.

Brandish nodded her head, "The empire's forces won't make it through this unscathed." she said finishing her friends statement.

Naruto pointed his bisento forward and yelled, "ATTACK!~" and then, hell broke loose as all of the wizards charged forward and begun to fight and push back the army of Alvarez. As they charged forward, Naruto played his own part and begun to strike down his own enemies who came too close for comfort, and there were quite a number of them.

As the battle raged on, Maya walked up to Oars calmly and looked at the unconscious Gigant with kindness, "Oars, thank you... for everything." she spoke softly.

Naruto grunted as he killed another soldier, "Clear the way for me!" he ordered his friends. As they rushed forward, Naruto surged his magic through his bisento and got into a ready stance.

It was time to finish this.

"Oh no, not again!" a soldier cried out seeing what was about to happen.

Bloodman sighed heavily, "You fucking cowards." he said in anger, "It seems I have to show you how to really kill an opponent." he spoke. As Naruto got ready to unleash another strike, Bloodman took this as his opportunity to leap into the air with a yell of, "Hell's Prison" and hurled a series of beams at Naruto causing him to be encased inside the ice.

Soldiers cheered at the sight of Naruto trapped inside the ice. Victory was theirs. "Naruto's been iced!"

"We've won!"

"Way to go Lord Bloodman."

Bloodman opted to ignore them as he warily stared at the prison that he had trapped Naruto in. There was no way he would have let himself get hit by that attack, something was off here. His thoughts were proven right when all of a sudden the ice around him cracked causing his eyes to widen. Seconds later the cracks spread and Naruto was once again free, "It seems you cannot freeze vibrations so easily." Bloodman said seriously. With that he leapt right at Naruto, "Ice-he didn't get to finish as Naruto thrust his Earth enhanced bisento right through the demons guts causing him to cough up blood from the strike.

"Yeah, that's not gonna work." Naruto said as he looked to the surprised demon.

"L-Lord Bloodman's been impaled!" a soldier cried out.

Bloodman smirked, "Not bad, but I ain't in hell yet! Demon's Lance!" he said creating his ice spears in the air where they pointed at Naruto. However, before he could launch them at Naruto, the man swung his spear and sent Bloodman flying off as the hole in his body widened causing him to cough up more blood.

Naruto looked to his left, "Take care of him for me, your more suited for it than I am." he said to the one Demon Slayer that he had on his side.

Gray nodded as he watched Naruto passed him by, "Now it's my time to shine, for you are what I slay." he said as he allowed his black markings to spread.

Bloodman smirked, "A demon slayer eh, this should be fun." he commented as his wound healed.

Erza sliced down on an enemy, "We're almost there, keep moving!" she yelled as she gave a jump, "Requip: Black Wing Armor" she called out as she changed her uniform.

Ichigo grunted as he swung the executioner's blade around and cleaved several men in two and allowed it to feast on their blood to fix itself, "The scaffold is right there! If only we could get some form of control over this fucking mess." he cursed out.

A soldier leapt at the ginger haired teen and tried to stab him, only to be blocked by the expert swordsman, "You'll go no further! This is where you all die!" he yelled, only to have a loogie of lava shot at his face courtesy of Ichigo.

Lava release for the win!

Elfman huffed in exhaustion as he raced forward. He had used too much magic to rampage in his Beast Form. And now he was going to pay for it. Yeah, should have thought about why he had done that. Maybe it was his pride that caused him to do it. Above them, Brandish had a saddened look as she watched the war wage on. She never really did like fighting.

August sighed, "I had thought this war would have been over once the walls had been rose. Apparently I was wrong." he said.

Serena sighed, "And it is because they kept their wits about them that they have even made it this far." and now the war was going on harder than ever.

Elfman yelled in pain as he was struck again, he didn't have enough energy to perform a full body take over, and he had barely made a partial transformation to protect his neck from a sword that had struck his arm and sent him flying. And on top of that, he was fighting two opponents who were close range fighters as well. However, the sound of a familiar voice caused his blood to run cold, "You have to give credit where it is due. You Ishgar wizards sure are tenacious." Larcade said as he gathered his magic into a finger tip, "Light Pistol" he said as he released a burst of light from his fingertip right into Elfman's shoulder.

After shooting right through his shoulder, Elfman was in the center of a powerful explosion of magic that caused him to yell out in more pain as he was hurled forward, "D-Dammit that hurt..." he huffed out after he came rolling to a stop. Oh great, now he didn't even have enough energy to even stand up now. He really should think his plans through more.

Walking up to the downed Strauss sibling Larcade sighed, "All you have is courage. " he spoke softly as he looked down on the huffing Elfman. "It's a shame, but I digress." Larcade said peacefully, "This is where it ends Elfman-san. Before I send you to the next life I would like to impart some knowledge to you. I consider you almost worthy to be an opponent, almost being the keyword." he said as he kicked the man in the face, sending him flying back where he rolled for a few feet, "You need to have more than just courage, for without enough of your 'manly strength' you can't save anyone no matter how hard you try." he told the big man.

Elfman huffed in exhaustion as he looked to the execution platform that held his friend as he awaited his death. He gulped a dry wad of spit, "K-Ko-Kozuchi..." he croaked out. How... how could this have happened.

"Kill Naruto!"

"I won't let you! Take this-" the sounds of battle raged on around them, and yet he was too weak to do anything.

Larcade sighed softly as he sent his magic into his cross causing it to glow a golden color, "Now you can rest, don't worry I won't let it hurt you." he said softly to Elfman. Grabbing his cross with one hand, and he then struck Elfman like a golf-ball and sent him hurtling across the plaza towards his frightened allies. "I can't believe his command over these weaklings has dulled this much if he's allowing scum like that to charge forward." Larcade sneered downwardly. You certainly could've done better than that. I can't believe you let that trash... take the lead so recklessly." he growled towards Naruto.

As Elfman flew through the air, an exhausted Laxus jumped up and caught him and landed on the ground next to Naruto who stepped in front of the other's, "How is he?" Naruto asked Laxus.

"Beaten to all holy hell, but he should be fine with some rest." Gajeel said as he looked at Elfman with a wince. Yeah that was gonna scar.

"M... sorry..." Elfman groaned out, his eyes rolling towards the back of his head.

"Call Wendy and have her do what she can before we take him back to Porlyusica so she can properly treat him. I know she has her hands full with other's, but we can't just let him die." Naruto said, "After all, he is my brother in law to be." he said with a smirk.

"Yeah, we got it. Just don't give any ground to these bastards." Laxus commented.

Larcade smirked as he looked to Naruto, "I'm surprised that your command over these peons hasn't wavered. I must commend you though as I admire a person willing to step forth to protect his allies and loved ones. Sadly that is all I feel for you." he said, "I mean you did let the guy take the lead on the assault here." he stated.

"Not really, he's just stubborn and decided he wanted to save his friend before he got hurt." Naruto responded as he continued to step forth, "Now then, if your ready to die then step up and meet your maker." he ordered as he hefted his bisento over he shoulder in an attack stance.

One of the warriors of the Alakitashia army took a step back in fear, "Oh no, it's the Worldbreaker!" he cried out.

The tip of Naruto's bisento grew a silver sheen to it before it was surrounded by one of his infamous Quake Bubbles. Cracking his neck Naruto swung with a loud, "Hyrah!" however it was stopped before it could unleash the full brunt of his strike. Energy billowed around both Naruto and the one who had stopped his bisento strike revealing it to be God Serena who had his foot surrounded by lava. God Serena looked at Naruto seriously with narrowed eyes, "You… you're always running around wrecking nothing but havoc. But here, you're through" he said seriously.

Let it not be said that God Serena ever took a challenge seriously.

Naruto smirked at the man, "Gurararara, that's what you think. So why don't you try and stop me?" Naruto questioned back as both their powers swirled around them.

Back with the other's, Bacchus injected a needle with morphine as well as a natural antitoxin mixed in it into Elfman's arm, "There, that should stabilize him for now until miss Porlyusica can get him treated." he said as he stood up.

"Wait, where are you going, Bacchus-san?" Wendy asked him.

"I'm gonna take care of business. You take care of Elfman-kun." he said as he cracked his knuckles.

"Why, I need help here, I'm being overrun by needing to help the other's. Your the only one here who's had medical training besides me and Porlyusica-san." Wendy said fearfully.

Bacchus grinned, "I won't be long." he told her, "Besides, like Elfman-kun I'm willing to die here to save my friends." he said as he took off.

God Serena growled as he drew back his arm, "Volcano Dragons: Magma Fist" he roared out.

Naruto didn't say anything as he drew back his own arm. Having no need to actually call out the name of his techniques he simply waited until the fist of magma got close enough where he lashed out with his own fist unleashing the force of his Quake Magic causing a crack to appear before the fist of hot lava, stopping the fist in its tracks which then created powerful waves of energy from both attacks drawing attention from both sides where everyone went wide eyed at the sight of the extremely high waves of energy that shot past the top of the buildings around them.

"Stay Away! Don't get caught up in it!" someone yelled out. It was unknown if the cry was from a wizard of Ishgar or Alvarez.

Several small explosions of power erupted around Naruto and God Serena as they clashed against one another, holding back an extremely great amount of their power, trying to test their enemy.

"DIE!" a soldier yelled as he swiped at Wally, only for a gunshot to sound off from the block faced man as he shot the man's sword, "What a piece of junk. I've seen butter knives made better than that thing." he said, "I was actually trying to shoot it out of your hands." he admitted before shooting the man between the eyes.

"KEEP FIGHTING!" Gajeel yelled as he batted away soldiers with his Iron Dragon Sword.

"Make a path for Naruto!" Natsu screamed as he burned away his enemies.

"Let's go! We still have our part to play!" Ichigo yelled out as he rushed forward with his siblings.

"Shit, those are the people who traveled from the New World!"

When the energy from their clash finally died down Naruto was grinning as was God Serena, "Not bad, but I'm sure you can do better.." Serena complemented.

Naruto chuckled, "Not bad yourself, but it's time you get out of my way. I need to finish this war before the new era comes about." Naruto commented.

God Serena growled, "It was the discovery of the Will of the Earth that created this era, if you had just given it up to Lord Zeref when he asked then this wouldn't have happened." he said angrily, "Now it because of this that this war started. That means you need to concentrate on the enemy in front of you. "Volcano Dragons: Hell Factor" he called out as he released a wave of Lava at Naruto that took the shape of a multitude of spears.

Naruto growled as he swung his Bisento into the lava strike that sent it flying off course with a powerful explosion that took out more of the Alvarez army before kicking up a cloud of dust. Setting it down Naruto sighed, "Is this really all you can do, sheesh Natsu can at least make me move from my spot." he commented.

God Serena looked to his left, "I told you I'd stop you. You need to stop your rampage." he said lowly.

"And I told you to try and protect it." Naruto responded.

"Hrah!" God Serena yelled as he jumped at Naruto, "DIE!" he bellowed out.

"Get out of my way, bastard!" he roared as he struck Serena and sent him rolling. However, it was then that Naruto felt a clenching in his chest and gripped at it, 'D-Dammit, has the curse already gotten that far? I can't fall, not yet.' he thought to himself. Falling to a knee as his comrades looked at him in worry, Naruto coughed up a large glob of blood before slamming his Bisento into the ground. "Damn!" he stated in frustration.

"Naruto!" several members of Fairy Tail called out.

"Why did he fall down like that, did Serena land a blow on him?" Natsu asked.

"I don't know, I didn't see anything." Romeo said.

"Is there something wrong with dad?" Kazumi asked in worry.

"So it seems that Intel was right, your magic has its own set of consequences if used without precaution." Serena said as he walked forward with his Volcano Dragon Slayer Magic pouring off of his body. He was both wrong and correct, the only reason Naruto was down right now was due to an entirely different reason though. With that, Serena began to walk forward, "You know, I'm curious about something." he said to Naruto who looked up with effort to the man, "I wonder, will I be the last voice you hear before your death?" he questioned to himself.

Naruto watched Serena approach him unable to move. The man's magic was literally falling off him into piles of lava, and he couldn't even move to save his own skin. Two steps later Serena was upon him, "Let me know if I was right. God bye-bye." he said jovially as he slammed his fist into Naruto's chest, burrowing into his chest and destroying one of his Lacrima. Naruto couldn't hold in a grunt of "GUAH!" as explosion engulfed both Naruto and Serena where they were surrounded by lava as people cried out to Naruto.

"NARUTO/NARUTO-KUN/OYAJI!" several people cried out

However it didn't last long as large spires of earth rose up and pushed the lava away to reveal a mostly unharmed Naruto who now sported a large hole in his chest near his heart. Naruto was breathing heavily as he looked to God Serena who looked curious as to how Naruto survived, 'Any more to the left and he would have destroyed my Quake Dragon Lacrima. I can't be caught off guard like that again. It's bad enough he destroyed my Earth Dragon Lacrima and nearly severing my ability to use my Earth Dragon Slayer Magic. I can't afford to have that happen. I need to hurry and save Kozuchi-kun before I keel over from my illness.' he thought to himself.

Laxus was wide eyed, "Naruto!" he yelled as he ran towards the man he called friend.

Larcade smirked as he watched the man ran away and gathered his magic, "Never turn your back on an enemy," he said.

"Oh no, Naruto!" Ultear cried out as she ran towards him with Laxus coming up behind her. And with that, Larcade launched a beam of light. As he heard it coming, Laxus grabbed Ultear and threw her out of the way as it pierced him through the stomach causing him to cough up blood.

God Serena walked up to Naruto with a grin on his face, "I'm surprised. You're the first person to ever survive an assault of that caliber from me." he said excitedly, "Maybe I held back from pity or something, I don't know. Maybe I should try again." he said to himself.

Naruto didn't wait and waved his arms around in a circular motion before clasping them together, "Earth Dragons: Giga Lock" he called out surprising God Serena when he was suddenly restrained by a series of hands that seemed to continuously pile up around him to try and hold him.

God Serena laughed, "You know that this won't hold me right?" he asked the man.

Naruto huffed and looked to him, "Yeah, but it'll hold you long enough." he said to the man. And with that he began to walk off towards the platform while rubbing his chest.

August growled at the soldier's, "Don't just stand there like a bunch of idiots! Kill him!" he roared out as the soldiers roared out before a small group of four jumped at him. The second this happened several more drew their magic pistol and shot at Naruto in a flurry of gunpowder and lead. Naruto could do nothing due to the fact they were so close to him and he grunted in slight pain when the swords stabbed into him. Two were stabbed into his lungs and two in his stomach area. The allies of Naruto cried out, "NARUTO/NARUTO-KUN!" in worry for the man as he held his ground. All of a sudden a soldier with a large magic Rocket Launcher prepped and aimed at him before he unleashed his rocket on Naruto.

The missile hit the man in the face and obscured it in a haze of smoke as members of Fairy Tail raced for him while calling out his name. Mira and Cana cried out in worry for the man as they didn't want him to die. However before Naruto fell completely on his back, he planted his feet firmly, "No stay back." he ordered shocking those who had struck him. Naruto raised one of his feet and slammed it on the ground causing it to shake as he begun to rise up once more, "You punks really think, that's all it takes to defeat me. This is nothing for me." he said darkly, "I won't die from a mere poke by some toothpicks!" he said as he started to come out of the smoke. "I could tear you all apart single-handedly, but you know that don't you, because you quake when you hear the mere mention of my name!" he called out loudly as his face came out of the cloud of smoke to show him mostly unharmed with only small amounts of blood running down his head, "But I am not so weak as to let some puny ball take me out!"

Raising his bisento overhead he gave a roar as he struck down with his mighty spear and proceeded to drag it across the ground and forced his enemies off his body. Seconds later a powerful blast of dust shot out and begun to pick up the soldier's of the enemy forces and sweep them into the sky where Naruto planted his Bisento down as the cloud quickly faded to show the men had been dragged into the sky above him before they came crashing down into their own forces. Raising his head high he loudly proclaims, "I AM NARUTO!~"

-Elsewhere-

Alright, let's go." he said as he came out in the executioner's uniform

"You sure took your time." the other stated.

"Last minute, what do you expect." he responded.

"I hear ya on that. Come on, we need to hurry." the other responded.

'Idiot, this is not how you think it's going to work. I have a key to the cuffs for Kozuchi. I just need to wait for my moment in order to open them and get to Oyaji and leave.' he thought as he lowered the helmet over his eyebrows.

Running outside they ran up the stairs and got into their place, "We're here, Lord August." the actual Executioner yelled.

"Hurry, and get ready we are about to do this." August ordered.

"Right!" the two said eagerly, well one was faked but he thanked the fact his mother gave him acting lessons when she was preparing for one of her movies back in the Elemental Nations.

Grabbing his communication lacrima he had it on an 'announcer mode' once again, "Watch, Naruto, as we kill your beloved son. Do it!" he ordered.

Ichigo ran with all the speed he could, "Kozuchi!" he screamed out.

Ignoring his enemies as he blasted them away, Naruto burst forward with incredible speed, "It's no use! Do you think I wasn't prepared to stop you from doing it!?" he bellowed out towards August as the swords were going lower and lower. However, he wasn't able to say much after that as his heart clenched inside his chest again, 'God damned fucking curse! Of all times, I can't use my own strength to release an immense pressure upon them...' he cursed himself as he collapsed to his knees and coughed up more blood from his mouth.

However, rather than it be him, salvation came in the form of one Natsu Dragneel as he gave a yell of, "STOP IT!" and released a blinding pressure from his body. Seconds later, a wave of powerful energy washed over the soldiers of Alvarez causing them to collapse unconscious from how powerful it was. Even the executioner's were not spared from this pressure and they collapsed unconscious from it.

What he had just done was the same technique that allowed one's magic to visibly pour from their body to create a shroud around them while releasing a powerful pressure that made enemies weak in the knees and even collapse unconscious in some cases. Those who used it knew it as the Colors of the Supreme King as this technique is so rare that one in every 1,000,000 could do it.

"W-What was that?" Ichigo asked as he watched the soldiers around him collapsed.

"You can't be serious, he did all that just by exerting his Magic Power?" Larcade asked seriously.

Naruto smirked, "Seems that a new 'King' has been born today..." he said to himself with pride.

"That damned brat. He stopped them from killing him." Serena growled.

With all the soldiers around him knocked out, Natsu didn't even hesitate to run forward towards the Scaffold.

"Kozuchi is still alive, come on we gotta move before they get on their feet!" Ichigo yelled out.

"W-What was that?" Lucy asked from where she was beside Wendy.

The young Dragon Slayer couldn't help but shrug, "I don't know, but I was almost knocked out from whatever that was." she said weakly.

Naruto didn't move as he watched Natsu run forward. As he was too weak to use his power to have done what Natsu did, it was time for a new plan, "It seems he used it unconsciously though." Naruto commented as he looked around him.

Sting quickly caught up and looked to his fire counterpart, "Where did you learn to do that?" he asked Natsu.

Natsu turned his gaze to Sting, "What are you talking about?" he asked.

Sting waved it off, "Never mind." he said as he got a serious look on his face, 'He doesn't even realize what he just did.'

Pointing to Natsu one of the soldiers, most likely a platoon leader, pointed right at Natsu, "Don't let that one escape. If he escapes this war alive he'll prove to be a problem later on." he ordered.

Roaring in agreement they rushed at Natsu, however they were stopped when Naruto's fist lashed out and blew them away with one of his quakes. Members of Lamia Scale as well as Mermaid Heel, Blue Pegasus, Sabertooth, and Twilight Ogre gasped in shock as they watched Naruto walked forward with no fear, "Gurararara, you guys sure are pathetic to have to team up to take out one wizard who is an ant compared to the mountain in front of you." he said with a wide grin, "If you want to try and kill someone, then why don't you try to come and take my head!~" he yelled as he thrust his bisento holding hand out creating a crack that quickly unleashed a powerful blast that threw dozens of men off their feet.

Larcade slid back several feet due to the powerful winds and he growled as he looked up towards Naruto, "Damn, I didn't think he would go this far." he said before he gave an order, "Attack him with everything you've got. He may be a monster, but he's heavily wounded." he declared getting roars of battle as soldiers rushed at Naruto.

"Well bring it on." Naruto declared as his comrades gathered behind him and his blood pooled around his feet.

"Don't hesitate, charge!" a soldier cried out.

Sting couldn't help but feel his eyes widen in shock, "Natsu-san, now's our chance!" he exclaimed, "Come on, let's go." and grabbed Natsu by the wrist and dragged him along towards the scaffold.

Gathering begin him several members of the guild alliance begun to protect Naruto as Laxus gave a yell of, "Everyone, we're gonna back Naruto up!" which made them yell out as they began to do just that.

Up on top of the scaffold, seeing all of the fighting below him, Kozuchi could help but bow his head. This of course garnered August's attention and he turned to the boy, "What's the matter, 'Golden Flash' why are you crying?" he asked him.

"I-I can't help it." he said with tears in his eyes, "I'm just so happy that there are people who are willing to go so far just for me." he said honestly, "I'm so happy that I can't even stop crying." he told August.

Naruto thrust out his spear creating another blast knocking away his enemies. Behind him an untold number of spells were being cast. It was havoc on the battlefield, and it was growing bloody fast. Seeing several soldiers leap at him, Naruto merely flicks his wrist and sends them soaring away with a blast. Several shots later, missiles were honing in on Naruto, but they didn't leave so much as a scratch on him as he blocked them with his quakes when he thrust a fist forward. Naruto gave a cough and wiped the blood off his mouth before he looked around, "Dammit, they've started to regroup." he said as he rose up.

"Oi, Naruto-kun, you shouldn't push yourself so much. Especially with the wounds you just got from Serena." Bisca said.

"Yeah, especially in a place like this." Laxus said as he hurled a bolt of lightning at an enemy.

Naruto opted to ignore them as he gave a yell of, "FAIRY TAIL!" gaining all his allies attention.

"Naruto-kun..." Bisca said in worry.

"From this moment onward... ...I want all of you to back up Natsu! LEND HIM YOUR STRENGTH!" he declared as his voice rang out across the plaza.

3rd Chapter end/4th chapter start

"From this moment onward... ...I want all of you to back up Natsu! LEND HIM YOUR STRENGTH!" he declared as his voice rang out across the plaza.

"What, Natsu!?" Erza asked in shock.

"Why him?" Minerva questioned.

"Take down the Fire Dragon Slayer now!" Bloodman ordered angrily.

Natsu grunted as he kicked another soldier away. However, his guard was down due to the fact he was so focused on his current target of rescuing Kozuchi. Sting was tied up in his own fight and had just taken down his opponents so he could help Natsu, however he noticed what was about to happen, "Natsu! Look out!" he yelled as a sword was about to lop his head off.

However, salvation came in the form of Ichigo as he used his own headcleaver to block the near death blow. The soldier growled, "You! Your... Naruto's blood son, Ichigo Terumi Uzumaki!" he said.

"Your fight is with me." Ichigo declared.

As he continued to run onward, another soldier bull rushed the pink haired dragon slayer, only to get stopped by a familiar set of twins, "You two are... the Black Thunder Twins." he growled.

"We shall be..." Hibiki said as she stood in a loose fight stance.

"Your opponents from here on..." Hikari finished.

Erza swung her sword down and blocked a sword aimed at Natsu, "Titania Erza?" he asked in shock.

"I need you to fight me, soldier." she said seriously.

And with that, Naruto's remaining children and some of his friends had finally reached Natsu and surrounded him in a protective bubble with each of them taking on opponents gunning for Natsu.

Sting was wide eyed on how fast everyone listened to Naruto, "T-This is..." he said in astoundment.

"We've got you on this one Natsu-san." Kagura said as she ran forward.

"Kozuchi is just ahead, hurry up and go Salamander!" Warcry of Quatro Cerberus yelled at him as the surrounding wizards gave war cries as they rushed forward.

"The guild wizards are surrounding Natsu!" a soldier exclaimed before he was cut down by the charging wizards and ninja.

Natsu couldn't help but look around in confusion, "W-What are you guys doing?" he asked them.

"Hurry up Natsu," Jura yelled back at him, "The empires forces are currently focused on Naruto-san right now! As of this moment, this is our only chance to get past the Spriggan 12." he said to him.

Ichigo slowed down and ran beside the teen, "We'll break through all at once, come with us!" he said to Natsu.

Hibiki and Hikari ran up to Natsu's side, "This is a big deal, Natsu-san." Hibiki said drawing his attention, "The world's greatest Wizard is putting you to the test." she said as she ran forward.

Natsu felt his eyes widen, "What!?" he exclaimed.

Hikari spoke up, "Naruto has put all his hopes into you! That's a very big thing!" she continued, "Are you ready to respond to his expectations?" Hikari asked him with the same expression as her sister.

Natsu was surprised but continued to run forward, "If this is his way of saying I am ready to be a S-Class wizard then you bet I'm ready." he said, "Let's rescue Kozuchi!" he yelled out.

"The enemy is gaining more vigor!"

"We need back up immediately!"

"Lord Larcade, should we go after Dragneel?" a soldier asked as they watched the wizards of Ishgar run off to help Natsu.

"No, take out Naruto. He's on his own and he shouldn't last much longer." he said from within his weakening prison, "If we bring him down he other's will fall." he declared.

Naruto chuckled, "They think they can take me that easily do they." he said as he brought his Bisento behind him and charged it with his quake powers only to swing it in a wide arc in front of him that created yet another blast that sent the soldiers flying off and away from him with ease.

"Damn him, is he immortal or something?!" Larcade asked himself as he tried to protect himself from the fierce winds blowing in his face.

Naruto coughed up more blood and huffed in exhaustion, "Do it Natsu... You just saved my son's life on my behalf... You don't remember, but you have the middle initial of D., so show me what the world is to be like in the future." he thought as he looked at them.

Natsu had met little opposition on his way towards the scaffold, what he didn't expect was for Brandish to come running up, "Natsu-san!" she called out to him drawing his attention.

"B-Brandish?" he asked in shock.

"Me and Dimaria wish to help you." she said. With that she reached into her breasts and pulled her hand out shortly after, "Here, take this key, it's the one that belongs to Kozuchi-san's cuffs so it should open them." she said handing to him, "This is all I can do for you. I'm sorry we couldn't do more for you." she said.

Natsu shook his head, "No, this is plenty. I'm sure Naruto would be glad to have even this much from you guys." he told her as he took off once again.

"Make a path to the scaffold, it doesn't have to be for long!" Ichiya cried out.

"Gajeel, do something." Ultear said.

"Not yet!" the iron dragon slayer responded.

Seeing another wave of soldier's rush at him, Naruto blasted them away again and gingerly held his chest wound. However, he was too busy to try and stop the soldier's from behind. Luckily he didn't have to as a shout of, "Drunken Chop Hanging Claws: Absolute Brick Break" and a powerful blast of air sent them flying away. It was revealed to be Bacchus who landed behind Naruto in a fighting stance, "You alright man?" he asked.

Naruto glanced back, "Bacchus, what the hell are you doing here?! I thought I told you to back up Natsu." he said.

"Last I checked I was no Fairy Tail Wizard." Bacchus responded with a grin.

Natsu grunted as he knocked down another troop. However, it was here that he noticed that a clear path had been created that led straight up to the scaffold, "They made a path!" he said in amazement.

Gajeel ran up beside Natsu with a grin, "We're in the endgame now Salamander, this is it!" he said, "You just keep running straight and don't stop for anything." he yelled out.

"Yeah!" Natsu cheered out,

Gajeel then grunted as he transformed his arms into their sword forms, "Leave the way up to the top of the scaffold to me." he said as he began to carve into the dirt, "Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Steel Pathway" he yelled out as he rushed past Natsu causing the ground to burst upwards and fold towards the scaffold. With a path that led up to the spot right next to Kozuchi, Gajeel then leapt out of the way as the rock straightened out and crashed down on the scaffold and stay put.

"What the hell is this!?" a soldier cried out in shock.

"Haha, now that's what I'm talking about. Alright!" Natsu yelled.

"Dragneel is heading straight to the scaffold! Somebody stop him!"

"Well do something!" Larcade ordered.

"W-We can't. If we leave now, then these guys will get to the scaffold." a soldier responded.

"Then use a gun!" he ordered.

With nothing to lose, the soldiers began to shoot at Natsu. However, they weren't even coming remotely close to Natsu when they were suddenly sliced into bits. Larcade felt his eyes widen, "No... T-Titania Erza!" he exclaimed as he looked up at the scarlet haired beauty in her Heaven's Wheel Armor.

"Run Natsu, get to the scaffold." Erza said to him, "Whatever you do, don't stop running." she yelled.

"Thank you!" he told her as he jumped onto the bridge of stone made by Gajeel.

Landing at the edge of the bridge the redhead summoned countless weapons to the outside world, "None of you shall pass." she declared as she glanced at Natsu, "Go Natsu, do what you need to do." she said to herself.

Larcade sighed, "So you used him as a trump card Naruto, I can't believe you actually did something as bold as that." he said, "But he won't go any further." he said as his body began to disperse into particles of light. However, Larcade wasn't able to leave as Naruto came up from behind him and swiped his bisento through the place Larcade was standing forcing the blonde man to roll away. He looked back with surprise, "Naruto..." he muttered.

Naruto smirked down on the youngest son of Zeref, "Why don't you just shut up and watch." he ordered Larcade as he looked up to Natsu run up to the scaffold. He was almost there.

"Kozuchi! I'm coming!" Natsu yelled as he neared the top of the bridge.

However, interference was abound as Bloodman landed on the bridge with a crash, "The only way you'll get to the scaffold is if you beat me, the Last Demon of the book of Zeref!" he declared.

"Damn, it's Bloodman!" Ultear exclaimed.

Natsu growled, "If you don't move I'll burn you to ash!" he yelled.

"I am a demon of Zeref, his will is my will. And as a demon of Zeref, his will is to exterminate all life in this world." Bloodman said, "I've been killing you humans long before you were even born brat. So if you wish to get past me, you better kill me!" he yelled out to Natsu.

Natsu grunted as he summoned his power out, "Fine, but you asked for it!" he yelled as he leapt towards Bloodman. The demon gave a his own yell as he launched his fist at Natsu, but the Dragon Slayer was far to fast for him as he launched powerful right hook with a yell of, "FIRE DRAGONS: FLAME FIST!" he bellowed out and the flames barreled into Bloodman and sent him flying away from the bridge with a powerful explosion, just as it began to collapse from the two clashing briefly. With no further time to dwell on him cheap shotting one of the Spriggan 12, Natsu raced up the rest of the way just as the bridge crumbled and landed on the scaffold, "Whoo, I made it!" he cheered loudly.

Larcade nodded his head, "Alright, I can see why you put your faith in him. He's not some brat to mess with." he said as he looked towards the scaffold, his foot holding down Naruto's bisento for the moment.

"And yet you call him a reckless piece of crap!" Naruto smirked.

Larcade shrugged, "Even you have to admit he is 'reckless' Naruto. Though I am curious on how he's gonna save your boy from those energy nullifying cuffs?" he asked as he turned towards Naruto.

"Oh, why don't you get lost you braggart!" he yelled as he wrenched his weapon free and swiped it at Larcade annoyed that he would assume he was as careless as to not have planned to free his son.

However, Larcade merely sidestepped and pointed at Naruto before releasing several blasts of light into his body, "You're not careful." he said lowly.

Natsu reached into his pocket, "Hold on just a second, I've got you covered." he said before pulling out a key much to August's surprise. How the hell did he get his hands on that!?

Kozuchi looked at the teen in surprise, "The key? How the hell did you get it?" he asked shocked.

August growled in annoyance and mostly anger when he saw that Natsu had in fact the correct key to the cuffs around Kozuchi's wrists. And then his power began to flow off of him in waves of red. The world's second strongest man was mad beyond words now. As his energy burst from his body, the scaffold begun to pop apart by the rivets as Natsu kept trying to insert the key to the cuffs.

Feeling the immense power that August was giving off caused mutters to spread around the plaza, "W-What the hell is this pressure?" Ichigo asked as he took a step back.

"Who is causing this strange feeling that I am having?" Juvia questioned.

"Yes, Lord August is using his power!" a soldier said with a dark grin.

"I've never sensed such strong magic power before!" a soldier said.

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he felt August prepare to attack Natsu. He needed to do something, but what? Pulses of red energy washed over the island every few seconds leaving people in awe of how much power could exist in one person. Looking down on Natsu he growled out, "You won't escape from me, Natsu Dragneel!" in an angry tone.

Shaking his head, Natsu turned the key over to try and insert it again. However, this was stopped when Larcade shot a light bullet through the key with very precise aim. Natsu felt his heart stop. That was the only key he had to the cuffs! How was he supposed to free Naruto's son now!?

Standing below, Alvarez soldier lined up with their magic staffs and cannons and aimed them up at the scaffold, "Get ready, we'll kill them both with one blow!" a soldier ordered.

August spoke up in a dark tone, "Fire Dragon Natsu, you are somebody we should have eliminated the second the war started." he said, "And as such, you are sentenced to Death! It does me great pleasure to execute the both of you with my own hand, I only regret that I wasn't able to do it sooner" he yelled as he raised his staff into the air.

As the tip of the key bounced to a stop, the fake executioner groaned as he sat up, "Ugh, that was a head rush." he commented as he removed the helmet, "Did we win?" he asked as he looked around.

Natsu furrowed his brows in confusion. He knew that voice. Hell Kozuchi looked to him with confusion as well. However, when he saw who it was, Kozuchi couldn't help but exclaim, "Kotetsu!" the chained Uzumaki exclaimed in shock, "What the hell are you doing here, and where did you get that outrageous uniform?!" he said shocked.

Kotetsu yawed, "I came to help... you..." he said and trailed off. However when he sensed August he turned pale as he looked up to the son of Zeref, "WHAT THE FUCK IS UP WITH THAT!?" he crowed out.

Natsu gathered his magic into his fist, "Well, no beating around the bush now, Kotetsu, protect Kozuchi!" he said quickly as he waited for August to unleash his spell, "Fire Dragons Flame Commandment: Flame Pillar" he yelled as the spell was released at them. The fire blasted the spell away and forced August to jump into the air as the steel underneath melted away.

As it was melted, Kotetsu finished his hand signs and called out, "Wood Style: Domed Wall Jutsu!" and the floorboards of the scaffold grew up and covered the two Uzumaki brother's to protect them from the fire. As the two spells clashed, the scaffold begun to lean towards the plaza before bursting from the beams that held it up.

(Quick explanation on why Kotetsu can use the Wood Style bloodline of the First Hokage. At birth, Kotetsu was born with a weak body and was in danger of dying. As a favor for Naruto, Tsunade grafted Hashirama's cells into his body with Orochimaru's notes. As he is Naruto's son who was the Reincarnation of Asura Otsutsuki who originally used this ability it woke the latent power of the Wood Style in his veins and granted him the ability.)

"The scaffold is collapsing!"

"What happened?!"

"They're still alive!"

"I couldn't help but notice that we're falling!" Kotetsu commented.

"No shit!" Kozuchi responded.

Kotetsu smirked, "We're not out yet, I got a key for your cuffs just in case!" he said pulling the key out from his shirt.

"How'd you get it?" Natsu cried.

"My father's luck!" he responded, "Hurry up and uncuff him right away." he said as he began to remove it from around his neck. "If I tell you I am doing this to get my dad to come back home, will you laugh at me?" he asked Natsu.

Looking up, Naruto's children couldn't help but be surprised by who was helping Natsu, "Ichigo, what is Kotetsu doing here!?" Kazumi cried out.

Ichigo looked up with wide eyes, "What the hell, I thought he was in Spring Country still! What's he doing with that ridiculous costume on?" he asked.

-Flashback-

As he snuck through the halls of the building, he couldn't help but overhear how his comrades had gotten past the wall. He felt his eyes widen when he heard who it was, "M-Mirajane... Elfman..." he said with wide eyes, "They made it?" he asked himself in a whisper. "I need to hurry and find a way to help the others get to the plaza, and I don't have much time. If I'm found out, i could very well die before ever getting the chance to do something." he said as he looked around. He grasped his black hair and groaned at his predicament, "I'm not safe here, urg just where can I go dammit?" he questioned.

However, his ranting was halted when he heard running feet approach causing him to gasp as he hid behind a wall. When he saw the runners pass him by his eyes widened in realization, "T-Those were..." and then, he smiled deviously like his father when he pranked someone (From what he heard). He knew what he could do. And it was so much better than looking for the control room.

A ringing sound was heard before he heard a soldier speak up, "Ok, that's good." he said before turning to the executioners, "They've stopped Elfman Strauss in the plaza." he said.

Kotetsu felt his eyes widen, "Elfman!" he gasped to himself, "But, he just got there... I can't let this go on." he thought to himself as he crawled into a vent.

"Okay, hurry up and get ready." the soldier said as the two walked into a room.

When the soldier and first Executioner walked out, Kotetsu hopped down from the vent and wrapped his hand around his mouth and then twisted to the right and heard a satisfying snap. With that he quickly changed into the man's uniform.

The soldier looked to the first executioner, "Where is the other guy? What's taking him so long?" he demanded.

The first executioner gulped nervously, "Since it was such a short notice, he's having a hard time getting ready." he said before knocking on the door, "O-Oi, hurry up." he said urgently and a second later the door opened up to reveal a transformed Kotetsu to him.

"I'm sorry, it was just so fast I wasn't expecting it." he answered.

The soldier didn't care, there were two, "Alright, let's go!" he ordered as he ran ahead with the two falling behind.

Kotetsu lowered his helmet, "They won't even know the difference." he thought to himself.

-End-

"If I tell you I am doing this to get my dad to come back home, will you laugh at me?" he asked Natsu.

"Of course not!" he responded.

"Fire! Kill them all!" the soldier yelled and the spells were released along with the cannonballs.

"Then save him!" Kotetsu yelled as he threw the key at Nastu's open hand where he caught it.

"Alright, let's do this!" he yelled.

August felt his eyes widen, "No dammit no!" he yelled out as he jumped away. All of his planning, it had failed. Now how was he supposed to end Naruto?

The key was quickly put into the keyhole and turned just as the cannonballs and spells detonated. "Natsu!" Happy cried out in worry.

"No way!" Ichigo yelled out.

"Kozuchi!"

Naruto narrowed his eyes, it wasn't over until he saw a body. Kurama looked at the explosion in horror, "They all got hit!" he said.

"Golden Flash cannot use his power because of the suppressant cuffs, and we didn't use Fire Magic so Natsu Dragneel couldn't have eaten the magic. They're dead." a soldier said with a smirk on his face.

However that smirk vanished when the chains that held Kozuchi fell down and clattered to the ground. In the air around the smoke, small gouts of flame exploded into existence and blossomed into the Fairy Tail Guild mark and were then surrounded by a bright fire that burst into a pillar of flame.

"There's a tunnel of fire inside the smoke!" a soldier said in worry.

"Thank you Natsu. I had honestly thought I was a goner for a moment." Kozuchi said, "So I want you to do me a favor and never change your worldly views alright!" he said grabbing onto Natsu's shirt while Kotetsu was held by Natsu.

The wizards of Ishgar cheered happily. They had succeeded at long last. Bacchus nodded his head, "Well would you look at that, the kid actually did it." he said.

"Good job Natsu!" Happy cheered.

"Kozuchi!" cried his siblings.

Gajeel smirked, "Well Salamander, you did it. I can't believe you pulled it off." he said.

Kotetsu looked to his sibling with a wide grin, "NII-SAN!~" he cheered loudly.

Jumping out of the tunnel of flame, the three landed with their backs together, "You guys best keep your guard up, we aren't out of the woods yet!" Kozuchi said as he gathered his golden lightning in his hands.

"Can you still fight, Natsu?" Kotetsu asked him as he unsealed his sword.

"You bet I can." the dragon slayer said eagerly.

Kozuchi nodded his head, "Good, we'll need as much help as we can get to get out of here." he said.

"Kozuchi-nii!" Maya cried out happily.

Naruto grinned happily, "Good on ya boy." he said.

Kozuchi smirked as he looked to his brother, "I gotta be honest, I never thought you'd come save me one day." he admitted, "But thank you regardless." he said.

Kotetsu gave a slight chuckle, "We're family, we stick together regardless if we hate each other or not." he said.

Natsu looked around as he saw the enemy began to regroup, "We can talk later, right now we need to get the hell outta here." he said.

Kotetsu clasped his hands together, "I'll handle this, Wood Style Hidden Jutsu: Deep Forest Emergence" he intoned as he caused the rapid overgrowth of life to run rampant and grow a lush green forest that completely overrun the enemy and eventually bound them to the point they couldn't move.

"My turn, Fire Dragon's: Fire Fist!" Natsu yelled as he hurled his fire into the forest and set it ablaze.

"Lightning Style Secret Technique: Black Dragon Blitz Dance" Kozuchi yelled as he unleashed a series of large black dragons that crashed through enemy forces and made a way forward for the trio.

Natsu growled deeply as deep crimson scales grew over his body. Crouching he formed finger guns and pointed them towards enemy forces, "Fire Dragons: Pistol" he called as he shot white fire bullets out from the tips of his fingers.

"DIE!" a soldier yelled as he went to cleave Natsu in half. However, he didn't even get close as Kotetsu sliced his arm off causing him to cry out in pain. His wails were ended when Kotetsu removed his head shortly afterwards. Kozuchi landed in their circle shortly after, "Let's get going, it's time we got outta here." Kozuchi commented.

"Right!" the two agreed.

Erza looked to her friends, "Make a path for them!" she yelled out.

"Give them room to run!" Gajeel cried.

"Don't let them escape!" a soldier cried out as he rushed forward with a dozen more following.

"Kill Golden Flash and Naruto!"

Natsu, Kozuchi, and Kotetsu ran forward. Kotetsu couldn't help but be reminded of all the times he had played with his siblings, of all the races they had gotten into to see who was the fastest among them. Ah it was so nostalgic to the prince. The three boys jumped over the charging soldiers allowing Natsu to use his magic against them, "Fire Dragon's: Firefly Light" he yelled out as he created a multitude of small green lights from his hand, "Now burn, Blaze Doll" he said as the green lights exploded into flame.

As they ran, they were given no opposition as they burned, slashed, and electrocuted their enemies. The trio painted a terrifying visage as they made their way towards the exit for their enemies.

"We're almost outta here. A few more meters and we'll be home free." Natsu said.

"Hell yeah." Kozuchi agreed.

A sudden crash in front of them forced the three boys to come screeching to a halt as Bloodman walked forward with his power flowing off his body, "Not if I have anything to say about it." he said. Holding his hand up flatly Bloodman growled, "Demon Wing Blessing" he intoned as he created a grotesque creature with wings and sent it flying at the three.

Naruto gave a roar and surged his power, "Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Flame Lotus Exploding Flame Blade" he yelled as he threw a large scale fireball at the ice creation, "Where's Gray?" he demanded as the two techniques canceled each other out.

Bloodman growled, "He had actually managed to beat me. However I got lucky and simply faked the fact he killed me. I have no idea where the demon slayer is." he said honestly, "I had hoped to have ran back into him for a rematch to see who was truly the stronger of us, but I have not seen him since we initially fought, so I am doing my best to destroy the thing he cherishes most." he told Natsu.

Well, at least he didn't kill Gray.

"Even someone as strong as Lord Bloodman isn't strong enough to stop them, what do we do?" a soldier complained.

"Shut up, and let me handle this." Serena said as he looked to the crybaby.

"Lord Serena!" the soldier cried out.

"They won't escape from here, not with their lives." he vowed.

"Come on, we can beat them!" a soldier yelled as he ran forward with several others.

Rasa sighed as he flipped several switches at once with his sand. He looked over to where his father was fighting, "Oyaji... forgive me." he said to himself. With several more switches flipped the ship began to barrel forward across the plaza shocking everyone by it activating. Walking up to the bow, he looked down on his enemies.

"W-What now!" a soldier complained as the ground shook from the ship having bounced a couple times before righting itself.

"Look out, the ships moving!" a soldier cried out.

"Don't get close, it's using its paddles to run across the ground!"

"Hey, who's on board that thing?" Mira cried out.

Ichigo turned to look and felt his eyes widen, "R-Rasa?" he muttered at the figure at the bow.

"Rasa?!" Maya cried out.

"What's he doing?" Ultear questioned.

Naruto quickly turned as he heard the ship barreling forward. Rasa spread his arms out and created two swords made of his sand, "Oyaji, everyone, run while you can!" he yelled out, "Leave this to me!" he pleaded.

Naruto sighed, "You damn fool." he muttered.

"Don't be stupid, Nii-san!" Maya cried out.

"Do you have a death wish dummy?" Kazumi questioned him.

Rasa grunted as he heard them, "No, this is my repentance for what I did to Oyaji." he said to himself, "Even if this doesn't make amends for it, I can't let what I did go unpaid for. I can't let things go like this!" he said before sighing deeply, "Forgive me for leading you on the way I did, I was mistaken and I should have had all of my facts before running ahead." he begged.

Ichigo sighed, "Oh Rasa, you don't need to apologize!" he said.

"You only did what you thought was right, so we can't blame you!" Maya said.

Rasa smiled, "Thank you." he said before raising his sand sword, "Everyone! TAKE KOZUCHI AND GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" he yelled out loudly. Pointing a sword ahead, "Get ready Alvarez, because here I come!" he bellowed out. Nodding his head he made his decision, "For Oyaji... RARGH!~" he yelled. However, a hand suddenly appeared in the path of the paddle ship and stopped in its tracks cold and kicked up a cloud of dust. Finding his balance he looked around in confusion, "What the hell, did the ship run into something?" he asked confused.

Looking down Rasa was treated to a sight he hadn't thought of before. Naruto had planted a solitary hand against the hull of the ship and had brought it to a complete halt on his own. Naruto was breathing heavily with exhaustion. From the constant fighting and his kid running around like a chicken with its head cut off he was running ragged. Rasa gasped, "Oyaji!" he exclaimed.

"W-With just one hand, he stopped the ship! I thought he was supposed to be dying!" a soldier cried out.

Naruto kept his hand in place as the paddles continued to spin. If he took the hand off now it would bound forward again and there would be nothing he could do about it. So instead of removing the hand he simply looked up to his son, "Can't you understand how ungrateful it is for a child to die before his parent, Rasa?!" he demanded as the paddle came to a stop while shocking Rasa at the same time. Removing his hand Naruto slammed the end of his bisento into the ground with a growl, "Then show some humility. You think I'm on my last leg because of some measly poke, it was settled long before I decided to wage this war, everyone has to eventually die someday!" he said loudly. With a huff he turned around and walked a few feet away, "We've accomplished our goal here, we no longer have a reason to be here." Naruto announced.

At this time, Naruto huffed as Natsu and Kotetsu came running up as Kozuchi continued to run onward, "Naruto it's time to retreat. We need to get out of here." Natsu said.

"Alright you guys get going, I'll hold them off long enough for you to reach the ships. Once you get there give me a call and I'll come." he said to them.

"No, you can't." Cana said to him.

"Yeah, that's suicide even for you." Dimaria said as she joined the wizards of Ishgar with Brandish beside her.

Naruto shook his head, "Our business here is done. Pull out now and I'll stay for the time being to ensure we don't lose anymore of our friends to these bastards. Don't worry I'm not as weak as to die on some godforsaken island." he told them.

"Your staying, what do you mean?" Dimaria asked him.

"What if you do die, then what?" Brandish asked after..

He quickly turned around and began to walk forward. Around fifteen steps later he finally came to a stop, "Listen up, Fairy Tail Wizards!" he called out loudly causing his voice to echo across the plaza, "Heh~ The order I'm about to give, will be my final order, so you better follow it." he told the group.

Ichigo felt his eyes widen in shock, "What do you mean 'last' Oyaji? Don't say it like that, that's too sad!" he cried out.

Kazumi had tears in her eyes, "I don't wanna hear something like that!" she exclaimed.

"Don't leave us! You promised we'd travel to the New World together!" Maya begged him.

Natsu felt his eyes widen as he stepped forward, "You're kidding right? That's the last thing any of us wanna hear! We're all going back together!" he called out.

Gray nodded his head, "We can't go on without you man! Don't talk like this, you make it seem like you're saying goodbye!" he said loudly, which was exactly what Naruto was saying.

"Why would you say something like that? We didn't rescue Kozuchi just to let you die!" Ichigo yelled out.

Kozuchi gave a yell of, "Lightning Sprint" and allowed a spear of electricity to hit his enemies and turned to Naruto, "Oyaji!" he called out.

Naruto shook his head, "Even family must part ways now and then." he said wisely in return before he focused on the enemy before him, "Each of you must survive! You all need to return to the New World together. CONTINUE YOUR ADVENTURES WITHOUT ME!" he told his children and friends defiantly.

"NO, YOU CAN'T DIE! I'M SURE WE CAN FIND ANOTHER WAY!" Kazumi yelled out pleadingly.

"NARUTO YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO THIS DO THIS, PLEASE JUST COME BACK!" Evergreen pleaded with tears in her eyes. With that everyone began to beg and plead for Naruto to not try and sacrifice himself for them.

The blonde man takes one more step forward causing the world to shake forcing them to shut up, and then draws his left fist across his chest to his right shoulder once more and his muscles visibly bulged as he sends a large amount of magic through his arm, "Make no mistake! I am a remnant of the old times." he declares as his eye glow with untold power, "I may stand at the top of the current era, but there is no place for me in the new age!" he yells while his arm bulges as he lashes out once again. As if he were drawing on a black canvas with a white paintbrush a large and bright momentous crack appeared where it continued to expand, and rapidly at that to the point it encompassed the entire island causing it to shake from his extremely powerful, yet fading, energy. "GO, MY FRIENDS!~" he roared out.

Soldiers of Alvarez were thrown through the air with yells of fright before the wall of the fortress cracked apart from the severity of the quakes. August grunted as he looked to Naruto with a glare, "Worldbreaker..." he muttered.

Dark clouds soon began to gather and lightning began to rain down across the battlefield while fire flashed across the sky before the balls of flame fell to the earth into the midst of the enemy army. Large spires of earth began to rise up from deep underneath the ground where they came up from underneath the ground. The spires that had risen begun to release gouts of molten earth and rained down their wrath upon Naruto's enemy. Truly, this was the will of no man, but a God at work, and nothing could hope to match its wrath except something with the same amount of anger.

Naruto smiled with pride as he looked at everyone behind him on the ground as they looked to him with wide eyes, "Don't look back, for the era is changing." he thought to his friends with pride. He even was given a brief flashback of how life in the guild was before things went to hell. But to Naruto, it was a fitting image for the current moment.

Everyone around the blonde fell to the earth as the world around shook like it had never done before. Brandish widened her eyes, "W-What's going on? What's happening?" she asked frantically.

"It's the signal for us to begin withdrawing." Makarov told her.

Naruto turned to face the approaching soldiers and got ready to fight, "I've been roaming this world and fighting for a long time..." he said as he cracked his neck, "It's time to finish this, Alvarez!" he declared.

"The island is going to sink!"

"Somebody stop Naruto!"

"He's willing to destroy the whole island!"

"Naruto/Oyaji!" everyone cried out.

"I don't wanna leave you, please come with us!" Erza begged.

Naruto growled as he turned around, "Are you ignoring my order! I am the commander for this battle! Why do you not listen, you fools!" he yelled at them.

"Kill Naruto, he's almost dead anyway!" a soldier yelled out. Dozens of soldiers lined up and begun firing spells and weapons at Naruto. Seeing this the dragon slayer growled before he raised his bisento above his head and slammed the blade down into the ground throwing them away with a single blow.

"Oyaji!" Kotetsu cried out.

"Come on, let's go just as he said." Mira said urgently.

"You don't mind leaving Oyaji behind?!" he cried out.

"Grumbling about it now would compare to trampling on his pride and determination." Laxus said with frustrated tears in his eyes. With no other choice, everyone began to take off for the ships, "Come on, we need to get ready to sail out of here." he said.

Kozuchi stood still as he looked at his father. Maya stopped and looked to her brother, "Kozuchi?" she asked him desperately.

Ships crashed into the shore as members of different guilds commanded them, "We're going to leave soon! Climb on while you can!" Jura yelled out.

Naruto grunted as he slammed his bisento to the left sending his enemies sailing off with screams. Bloodman grunted, "Damn that brat Naruto. I still can't believe he has this much power after being injured so seriously." he said as he tried to keep his balance.

"He's no longer concerned about what happens to him now that he has achieved his goal." August stated.

"Lord August?" a soldier said.

"It is obviously quite clear that he intends to sink this island along with all of us to the bottom of the sea. He plans to kill all of us, as well as himself." he said seriously.

Bloodman scowled, "He's trying to change the era again... I can see it now." he spoke.

-Elsewhere-

"Are you sure that is what happened?" the reporter asked.

"Yes I-Hey look, it's back on!" another reporter gasped out as Naruto appeared back on the screen. The sheer amount of damage that had been placed on the island was astronomical. Hell he even had a giant hole that would be considered fatal in the middle of his chest.

"W-What happened, what's going on here?" a reporter asked.

Naruto grunted as he swung his bisento once again, "I am the one you should worry about." he yelled before he made a motion with his hand creating several large spires of earth to impale approaching soldier's.

Maya looked at her brother in worry, "Kozuchi why are you standing there, we need to go like we were told!" she yelled at him.

By now his father was surrounded and things were not looking good for him. Kozuchi nodded his head, "I know, but it'll just take me a second to do this." he said as lightning sparked at his fingertips. Drawing his hand back he hurled a bolt of lighting where it struck the soldiers as they jumped to try and stab his father in the back, "Fire Style: Fire Run" Kozuchi yelled as he utilized his secondary chakra nature creating a blaze around his father.

Naruto huffed in exhaustion as he was surrounded by a barrier of flame. Turning his gaze, he saw that the son he had fought so hard to rescue was on his hands and knees as he raised his head to look up at him. He placed the end of his bisento on the ground with a soft 'clink' as he turned to face his son. His gaze was gentle as he looked down at his son, "There is no need for words between us." he told Kozuchi with a kind smile, "Just tell me one thing." he said to his son causing him to turn his gaze up to the point he looked into his eyes, "Was I a good father?" he asked him.

Kozuchi sniffled as his fingers tensed up on the ground and then the tears began to fall as Kozuchi lowered his head down and barely managed to say, "Of course you were!" before he began to cry.

Naruto's joy was shown as his own eyes slightly widened by his sons own confirmation to his question. His head leaned itself back on its own and he begun to silently laughed to himself. Now, he could die a happy man knowing that he had been loved by his own children, "Thank you… son." he told him before he turned around, "You need to get going before they realize that you are still here. I will hold them off long enough for you to escape. Now go while you have the chance."

-Elsewhere-

"W-What was that?!" a reporter gawked.

"From what I gather, the scaffold has been destroyed as well as most of the base. Other than that I'm at a loss."

"So did they execute Kozuchi Uzumaki or not?' a reporter asked heatedly.

"I don't know, that's what I'm trying to figure out!" a man yelled out.

Kozuchi was now surrounded by the guilds as they ran towards the ships, "Run, keep running. Get to the ships" Leon yelled out.

Jura got behind the target of the war as he ran, "Kozuchi-san get in front of me." he declared.

"Jura!" Kozuchi exclaimed.

"They want to get to you! But what Naruto-san wants is to have as many survivors as possible!' he told the teen, "It would have been a waste if you were to die for nothing." he said.

Kagura gave a whistle, "Jura, Kozuchi! Over here! We've got a warship here!" she called out where the two changed course and ran towards her and the ship she had gotten.

"But what about Naruto-san?" Sting asked as another explosion sounded behind them.

"He's staying behind, it was his choice." Jura said honestly.

Natsu looked to Naruto, "B-But we can't leave him! He promised we'd all go home together!" he cried out,

Makarov nodded his head, "He's right, we have no other option but this one. As long as someone with enough power stays behind long enough for the rest to get away, there is still hope of saving him." he said, "We mustn't get in his way." he told the other's.

Mira spun around and kicked a man in the face, "Come on, we need to get out of here." she cried out.

Larcade growled as he dropped his cross and begun to gather his magic, "Normally I am a calm and collected person, but now I have been angered." he told Naruto.

"And what are you going to do about it, cry like a baby?" he asked him.

"I am sure you know I use a magic based on the bodies experience. However I also utilize Holy Magic, a magic that can purge the darkness of the world. I will use this magic to take you down and remove the morale of your friends. I am done playing, and it is time I show everyone why I am a son of Zeref." he said as his body began to glow a golden color while increasing in size by several feet until he was close to 21 feet tall, "Infinity is One" he said as he faced a palm out towards Naruto and unleashed a shockwave on him.

Naruto grunted in pain as he tried to stand his ground, and Bacchus received the full force of something on par with one of Naruto's quakes. Having been thrown back, Naruto removes the rubble off his body and looks to the man that stood twenty feet tall and wore a toga. Cracking his neck he spoke, "Is that the best you can do, my old man hits harder than you." he declared.

"I'll show you just exactly what I can do. Infinity Is One" Larcade declared as he raised a palm toward Naruto and released a shock wave at him.

However Naruto lashed a fist out and a crack appeared before releasing it's own shockwave that stopped Larcade's own, "You forget just what type of power I wield boy. I am far above your power in terms of strength and capability." he said to the man.

"Don't count me out yet." Larcade said as the two blasts canceled each other out.

"I think I just did." Naruto said as he raised both his hands and curled his fingers inward, literally gripping the air as ripples gathered around the tips of his fingers.

"Oh no, not this shit again." Bacchus said in worry as Naruto slowly dragged his hands downwards. The sea's begun to roil uncontrollably and large waves washed over the fleet that Alvarez commanded, wiping them out in solitary blows apiece. It was a good thing that the wizards of Ishgar had used submarines which had been hid underwater now.

"W-What is happening?" A soldier cried out.

"This is that thing that the bastard did earlier to throw us off our game." another said, "And by the looks of it, he's using more power this time around." he said.

The ground splintered around the Alvarez soldiers and begun to collapse under them, "I told you didn't I. That I was above you." Naruto said seriously as he begun to unleash more power than ever before. This in turn caused the sky overhead to darken with black clouds before they begun to coil around themselves and release powerful bolts of lightning.

"Geez, why is the ground shaking so badly. Is Naruto losing control over his power?" Kurama asked.

"Look, it's not just the ground that's shaking, the sky, the sea... everything is trembling!" Happy cried out.

Having sat on the sidelines with Wendy, Carla, Pantherlily and Porlyusica, they had not witnessed any of Naruto's powerful techniques or any type of quake on the level he was using now. The sea was tilting at extreme levels that threatened to have everyone fall into the water. Large slabs of earth rained monolithic sized waves that destroyed most of the fleet and washed them down to the deepest depths possible. Larcade raised a palm, "I won't allow you to use this foul mockery of power any longer." he said as he unleashed another blast, only for that one to be stopped as well. When it faded away Naruto quickly leapt up at Larcade and slammed his fist into his head and drove it into the ground before unleashing a devastating quake on his head cracking his skull and knocking him out.

Not stopping he quickly grabbed the unconscious wizard and twisted his neck and heard a crunch showing his neck had been snapped. Not satisfied with just 'killing' Larcade he swung his bisento at his neck and separated his head from his shoulders for sure ending the blonde's life.

Hey, you could never be too sure with those related to Zeref.

"L-Larcade-sama!" soldiers cried out in shock.

Coating his hand in an extremely familiar white bubble of Magic he raised his hands and gave a cry of "Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Desolation of the Earth" and slammed his hand on the ground causing the world to shake from his might. The shockwave's force themselves deep into the earth's crust and a seemingly long crack appeared between him and the people standing around him, though it was just superficial and nobody had fallen through it. However, in the end, Naruto didn't complete the technique as he didn't use the second half of it like he was supposed to.

The ground shakes more as the earth spreads apart causing people's eyes to widen, "W-What's going on?" Brandish asked in shock. She had never seen him use such techniques before she had turned sides and joined Fairy Tail to fight.

"It's Naruto's Secret Technique, 'Desolation of the Earth' and what you are experiencing are the aftershocks of him forcefully creating an earthquake. He's doing it so we can escape." Erza said as she stood firm as the shaking died down.

Serena looked to the retreating Jura and Kozuchi. Time to put the plan into action, "Do they really think they can escape someone like me, how pathetic." he said with a shake of his head.

"Serena-sama?" a soldier asked.

"Please step aside a little bit." he requested. Listening to his request, Serena gathered his power and then unleashed it in a wave towards the Wizards of Ishgar forcing them to dodge out of the way.

Jura grabbed Kozuchi by the arm and then picked up Natsu who had fallen down next to him, "You two just keep on running until you get to the ship!" he commanded them.

Serena shook his head and spoke up, "So as soon as you rescue 'Golden Flash' Kozuchi your just gonna turn tail and run, are you all that cowardly? Then again, this just reeks of the cowardice that is Naruto." he goaded.

"WHAT!?~" the wizards exclaimed as one with Naruto's children screaming the loudest.

"He's obviously trying to stir you up! Ignore him and keep running!" Erza yelled out.

"If you stop, you play right into his hand." Ultear agreed.

"Well the guy leading you is the type of guy to run from a fight, so I can't blame you." Serena taunted as he fixed his long hair, "After all, Naruto is after all... a loser from a dead era!" he declared loudly.

4th Chapter end/5th chapter begin

"Well the guy leading you is the type of guy to run from a fight, so I can't blame you." Serena taunted as he fixed his long hair, "After all, Naruto is after all... a loser from a dead era!" he declared loudly.

Natsu came to a screeching halt with rage in his eyes. Jura and Kozuchi looked back in worry, "Natsu!" Kozuchi cried out.

Natsu was angry. No, he was livid. He clenched his fist tightly to try and control himself, "A loser?" he questioned angrily.

Serena smirked. Well, he'd kill at least one of them today. Serena nodded his head, "Well yes, a loser." he said in agreement.

Natsu rounded on the man, "You take back what you just said!" he demanded.

"Oi Natsu, don't fall for it!" Kagura called out in worry. This was the former head of the Wizard Saints. Naruto was strong enough to actually beat him, but this guy was no joke.

Kozuchi placed a hand on the pink haired man's shoulder, "Ignore him. Just let him say stuff he knows isn't true." he said.

Natsu removed his hand forcefully, "No, he made fun of Naruto." he said angrily. He pointed at Serena, "Take it back, or I'll make you." he growled.

Serena gave a quizzical look towards him, "You'll make me?" he asked, "I don't think I will, not in a million years." he said to Natsu, "Do you want to know why?" he asked Natsu, "400 years ago Naruto was a legend back during the Dragon War, and he conquered nearly the entire world in a span of three years and had countless acknowledge who he was. Even the Continental Dragon Zorah Magdaros who is reputed to be the strongest creature alive in this world feared him." he said to Natsu. He crossed his arms, "He opened up a new era all on his own by sending the dragon's forward in time and declared the existence of the Will of the Earth. Now he is sacrificing himself. I admit that he is no coward, after all it is all of you who are cowards." he stated.

"However, it is not my place to say that he wasn't without his weaknesses. But I can at least say he definitely earned his title of the Strongest Man in the World." he said praisingly, "In contrast, what have any of you done. You fight a few dragons during a festival and he destroys them with his right hand on his own." he sneered, "I also highly doubt he came here with the intention to fight just for his son. I think he just wanted to see if we would really go through with our threat and decided to act based just on that." he stated.

"Some say that he is merely trying to keep what peace the two countries have, but I know better." he stated, "He was waiting for us to make a move." he spoke, "He wanted to gain back everything that he once had. A kingdom where everyone revered him as the best of the best." he said, "And it is because of this fact that he will remain a loser!" he yelled out.

Natsu couldn't take it anymore and began to walk forward with his fire waving off his body. "Shut up." he growled out.

"So what if he wondered Ishgar for a few years that's nothing big for me." he continued, "And then, he got stabbed by his own son for believing in just a few words from a silver tongue. That just makes me want to laugh even harder at the thought." Serena said harshly.

"I said shut up!" Natsu growled louder.

"Stop Natsu! Don't do it! Come back!" Happy cried out.

"Naruto is the one who brought all of us together. Be it by chance or by coincidence it was his doing." he growled, "He showed us what it was like to have a family when nobody wanted us, when we became a burden on others. It was he who did the things we couldn't and he showed us what we could do to get better. Someone like you could never understand those types of accomplishments!" he growled.

"People don't deserve to live if they can't see reality." Serena spoke, "That's why Naruto will die a loser. It's fitting for someone who hides behind others!" he crowed out.

Natsu snapped, "Naruto is the wizard who shaped the era into what it is today!" he yelled out loudly, "So don't make fun of the man that accomplished more in his life than you ever did!" he bellowed.

"Don't do it Natsu!" several wizards cried out.

Natsu burst into fire and drew a fist back, "The name of this era should be called 'Naruto'!" he bellowed out as he launched his fist forward. Serena mimicked his movement and drew back a magma fist and allowed his fist to clash into Natsu's own, "So you better shut up and take back what you said!" he roared out.

"Naruto is a loser, and that means that in extension his children are also losers too as they are all so weak compared to me!" Serena said loudly. Suddenly, Serena's powerful explosion engulfed Natsu and threw the pained dragon slayer a few feet away.

"N-Natsu was... burned?" Happy said with wide eyes.

Serena watched as Natsu shook the pain off and got back to his feet, "You got careless because you are immune to fire. Unfortunately I am not fire, I am lava which burns much hotter than any type of fire in this world. My power is far stronger than your own is currently." he stated.

Mira looked to Naruto and reached for the necklace he had gotten for her, only to gasp in shock when she felt that it no longer rested around her neck, "Oh no, it's gone." she gasped out.

"What is it?" Lisanna asked her.

"The anniversary gift Naruto-kun got me, it's go-she went to say only to see it laying on the ground fifty feet away. Without another word she rushed over to it ignoring the other's.

"I wouldn't spout nonsense like that. At least my father was able to stand up for what he thought was right." Kozuchi growled out to Serena.

"You are your father's son, so there is no harm in being the person you were born as. However, there are still those with bad blood in them and need to be removed from this world. Watch as I do this..." he said as he looked from Kozuchi to look at Mira as she placed her necklace around her neck. Natsu felt his eyes widen as Serena gathered his magic in the air, "Dark Rage" he declared as he jumped into the air and drew a magma soaked fist back behind him in preparation to stab her in the chest.

Mirajane didn't hear the man as she was suddenly hearing her friends call out to her to watch out.

"WAIT!~" Natsu cried out as he jumped and fell to the ground, no... he wouldn't make it.

However, her salvation came in the form of Kozuchi as he pushed her out of the way just as God Serena pierced his own heart from behind. "K-Kozuchi-kun..." she cried lowly when she saw who it was that saved her.

Naruto watched as Serena drew his fist back again, "SON!" he yelled as he went to thrust his hand forward, only for pikes of ice to pierce his arm. Naruto grunted as his arm grew a sleeve of ice along its length.

Seeing Kozuchi cough up blood and gasp desperately for breath made Serena scowl, "So your still alive, boy." he growled.

"You let your guard down human, now watch as he dies." Bloodman growled, "You know what that means, no interruptions." he declared. As Serena thrust his hand down, salvation jumped in the way once more as Jura grabbed Serena's hand with his own Obsidian covered hands.

"Jura!" Mira cried out.

"You will kill no more! I won't let you hurt another child of Naruto-san's blood! Nor will you hurt a woman he loves!" he declared.

Serena snorted, "You are just delaying the inevitable Jura. You were one of the Ten Saints, so you know what I am capable of!" he scowled.

"I will be happy to risk life and limb to delay this inevitability. I was ready to die the minute I was given the magic of dragon's." Jura called out and then summoning Mt. Fuji causing a powerful explosion to envelope both him and Serena.

"Jura!" Leon cried out.

When the energy died down, Jura was wincing with his hands smoldering from Serena's magic. The former Wizard Saint scowled, "It seems I have to execute a worthless piece of trash as well." he stated before pointing to Kozuchi, "Can you not see that it is too late to try and do anything for Golden Flash Kozuchi, look!" he growled as he pointed to him.

Kozuchi coughed and fell forward. Mira gasped as she caught his body in her arms, his blood spreading over her clothes and dying it red. She could feel it seeping through the fabric as well... this was just a dream, it was just a dream... a really bad dream. She could only think to ask, "You are alright Kozuchi. Are you alright?" she asked him. That's when she moved her hand down and felt it get doused by something warm and wet and her eyes widened when she lifted it up to reveal that her hand was swimming in blood, "W-We need to get you treated right away..." she whispered out in horror. Her mind not comprehending that it was too late for him.

"Forgive me, Mira-kaa-san..." Kozuchi whispered to her, "It seems that everyone pushed themselves a little too far..." he whispered, "In order to save me, but..." he gasped desperately for air so he could speak, "I-It seems that I won't make it all the way." he told her, "I'm sorry..." he told her again.

Mira was shaking, "W-What are you saying?" she asked him. She just couldn't wrap her head around what was happening, "Don't be ridiculous!" she said as she turned to Wendy, "Wendy, we need help here! You've got to treat Kozuchi! Please, y-you have to treat him!" she pleaded.

Wendy didn't need to be told twice as she ran up and fell to her knees beside Kozuchi. She gasped in horror at the sheer damage the wound had caused, "T-This is..." she said as she began to shake.

Mira looked at her with worried eyes, "W-What's the matter? It can be treated right?" she asked Wendy.

"I-I'm so sorry. But I can't." she said.

"W-What do you mean by that?" she asked.

Kozuchi shook his head, "It's no use... My insides are gone, they were destroyed so badly that there is no form of treatment for me." he told Mira, "I c-can't hold out any longer..." he gasped. He continued to speak even knowing that he was dying, "Even I can tell that I'm dying now." he said.

Mira shook her head, "No, that's not true. You promised us... You said, we'd all go to the New World for a grand adventure..." she said, "You promised us, Kozuchi!" she yelled out.

"That was what I wanted, for us to go on an adventure together... If only I had been stronger, this may not have happened... Oh yeah... if you do ever meet my mom, tell her I said, hello... even when I'm facing death, she is on my mind right now... this is the one thing that makes me wanna stay longer... I just wish I could have seen everyone here smile as they married Oyaji... But I'm sure that the day will come when you two get together permanently... because... you'll always be a new mother for me... I have no regrets... not today..." he said as he smiled with his last bit of strength, "I'm just glad that so many people had shown as much love for me as they have today..." he said as blood dripped down his back.

His voice was now such a low whisper that Mira could hardly hear him, "I can't even raise my voice to let them hear me anymore... Could you tell them... what I am about to say right now?" he asked her as he began to cry, "Tell dad... he doesn't have to try so hard, we... love him regardless... tell everyone... tell them I said, thank you... for loving someone like me when i knew i probably didn't deserve it... tell them... even if I am a good for nothing... kid with issues... tell them that I said, thank you!" he cried to Mirajane. And with that, the last of his life faded from his body and he fell.

Mira's eyes widened as the tears she was shedding fell off her cheeks as Kozuchi fell to the ground in what appeared to be slow motion. When he had fallen, the Uzumaki was still smiling as he knew that he had been loved even in death. From where he stood, Naruto could not hold back the shaking in his hand as tears began to spill down his cheeks. However as he looked to his son, he also noticed that a few steps away was the one who had done the deed of ending his sons life. He instantly willed his tears to stop as he knew what he had to do. As for Mira, the sight of a kid dying in her arms was too much for her as she bursts into tears. She couldn't hold back the wails as she had never thought that she would hear someone's final words in the way that she had.

"Kozuchi-Kun!" "Kozuchi-Nee!" "Kozuchi-San!" Kozuchi!" "Kozuchi!" "Kozuchi!" before soon all the cries became simply "Kozuchi!".

-Play; Danuvius Extended by: Audioachine-

God Serena smirked, "God bye-bye." he said as he looked around for at least one Ishgar wizard to kill. As he looked around, his gaze locked onto to Mira and he said darkly, "Your next." and he began to run at her. However before he could reach her several soldiers cried out for him just as the end of a familiar Bisento planted itself into the ground behind God Serena. It was at this moment a heavily wounded Jura plucked Mirajane up by the waist and bolted as somebody else gathered up Kozuchi's own body with a blanket and ran as well. Jura certainly knew what was about to happen and sure as hell didn't want to be in the center of it.

Serena slowly turned around and noticed that Naruto seemed to look almost like a massive shadow. The single train of thought that was running through Naruto's mind was simple, "Destroy! Annihilate! Eradicate! Devastate! Decimate! Obliterate! Demolish! Exterminate! MASSACRE!~"

Naruto's look of sorrow quickly and suddenly turned to rage as he covered his fist in a gigantic blue bubble of his power and drew it back causing Serena to grunt in shock with a loud, "NGH!" where the fist connected to Serena's face and began to drive him into the ground creating powerful shockwave's that threatened to tear the island apart by the seams.

The members of the Fairy Tail Guild and her allies suddenly found themselves holding their arms in front of their faces, "Wh-What's going on?" Lucy asked as the wind howled past her.

"Naruto's beyond furious right now!" Gray said as he shielded his face from the fierce winds Naruto was creating in his rage induced attack.

Natsu had a shocked look on his face as the fierce wind blasted him in the face, he could feel it, this energy... Naruto wasn't mad... No it was much worse, "Everyone needs to get out of here, now!" he yelled which caused everyone to simply listen rather than question his motive as to run where they did as Natsu said and began to run away from the future carnage.

"RETREAT! RETREAT!" Kurama yelled.

"GO! GO! GO!" Jura cried out as he ran away. He didn't often feel terror, but this was something that certainly did the job.

Deeper and deeper Naruto's fist pushed God Serena's head into the earth as Naruto tried to force his fist through the bubble of energy he was using to unleash his wrath, until the feeling suddenly stopped allowing God Serena to raise himself up a bit. He felt his eyes widen as he watched Naruto coat his foot in a bubble of blue energy and fall towards the ground and quickly rolled out of the way as Naruto slammed his foot into the earth cratering it causing chunks of rock to fly into the air. Naruto saw God Serena stop rolling and ran at the man with his Bisento in his hand.

Drawing it back he gave a yell of, "DIE!~" as he swung it into the ground as God Serena barely dodged the swing. The man rolled to his feet and coated his arm in the hottest form of lava he could before he sent several balls of white hot lava flying at Naruto. Each ball of lava crashed into Naruto's chest, stomach, and arm and even burned away half his face and mustache when he leaned out of the way. However in the end, Naruto continued to walk forward and endured each strike against him without wavering.

God Serena gave a yell as he rushed forward at Naruto and tried to punch him, only for the blonde to block him with his forearm. Again and again he tried to attack, only to be blocked with hardly any effort. Finally Naruto got tired of blocking as Serena went to kick him in the face Naruto drew back a fist and backhanded the man hard causing him to be sent flying away where he crashed through a wall before he rolled even further away once more in a cloud of dust where. Naruto continued to walk forward towards the fallen man with a scowl on his face as the now pained second generation dragon slayer looked up towards his enemy. Grabbing a slab of the wall he threw it behind him as he continued to march forward in anger. Reaching his fallen enemy, Naruto knelt down and drew back a fist and went to punch his enemy and growled.

However, it wasn't to be so easy as Serena gave a yell of "Dark Nebula" before he slammed a white hot lava coated fist through Naruto's stomach.

He then surged his magic as much as he could, causing Naruto's stomach to burn as it gave a bulge before he removed his hand from his abdomen with no hesitation. The blonde fell to a knee as everyone cried out for him in worry, and how could they not be worried. Serena rose to his feet heavily from the experience he would never forget, "You have no choice, you must resign." he told Naruto with heavy breaths.

Naruto couldn't help but think of Kozuchi, his voice suddenly speaking in his ear, 'Hey dad.' he said. His face appeared in his mind as a young teen, 'Well you are my father.' he told Naruto. The man felt his eyes slowly open and look through the screen of flame, the flames that had continued to burn after he had nearly fallen, 'I'm Kozuchi, it's nice to meet you after all this time.' he told Naruto. With that incentive, Naruto clenched his fist and reached through the fire. Serena couldn't have seen it, and by extent nobody else, as Naruto reached through the screen of flame burning his stomach and grab Serena by his collar shocking him, and everyone else watching, a great amount.

Slowly, but surely, Naruto rose to his feet with his hand still on Serena's collar, "I'm not dead yet." he growled as he lifted the man off his feet shocking Serena greatly as he spoke, "But unlike me... you won't get the luxury of seeing me leave this world!" he said as he threw the man into the air. He sends a good amount of his power into his arm creating a magenta colored bubble of pure power, while thinking of his son who was killed by this bastard, he lashes out creating a powerful shockwave that shatters the earth around and underneath him. And Serena, for the first time in his life, knew what true agony felt like as he coughed up a large amount of blood from his lips. The shockwave is so great that the deep crack before him splits open and forms a gorge in the earth and it literally begins to split the battle area in two as a crack appears in the sky as the world around nearly shattered under Naruto's rage.

"RARGH!~" Naruto roars out in utter rage and sheer fury. The earth splits open and Serena, for the first time ever bled as he coughed up blood.

Naruto shows nor feels any form of remorse for what he has done or about to do. The geography of the island began to fall apart and cave in before splintering of and cratering inwards at a different spot creating a thick cloud of dust the second it collapsed inward. Onward the trail of destruction continues to move on without any sign of stopping as an enraged father unleashes hell onto the earth. August who had his face covered slowly looks up from his thin shield and feels his eyes widen in shock. It doesn't end, the destruction is so much that the entire face of the mountain on the island base facing Naruto is caving inwards on its own.

Soldier's of Alvarez cried out when the ground underneath them burst apart and they fell into the quickly spreading crevice.

"The island's about to sink! Somebody stop Naruto!" one cried out. Still, the destruction did not stop as more of the mountain and base burst and caved in from Naruto's rage of the man who killed his son. Makarov, Lucy, Gray, Erza, Mirajane, Lisanna, Laxus, Bisca, Dimaria, Brandish, Kurama, Happy, Carla, Lily and many others all gawked with their jaws practically on the ground due to Naruto's overwhelming strength.

Even those watching this event from the safety of the island safe zone felt as if their hearts had dropped into their stomachs. They could feel the world around them shake even from the distance they were, such was the power behind that one solitary blow of rage.

So this was the true power of one of the Elemental Emperor's, it was unlike anything they had ever witnessed in their lives before! No... this was Naruto's power, the power to destroy the world if he had so wished. This was what it meant to be the most powerful man alive.

Releasing his hold on his technique, Naruto watched as the ground tilted downwards and Serena fell to it. Without hesitation, Naruto slams his foot down onto Serena' chest causing him to cough up more blood as the blonde then grasps his Bisento and surges his Earth Dragon Slayer Magic through the blade. Raising it up once more he growls at the quivering man, "Die..." and then he swings down, and God Serena's head separates from his shoulders where his body falls off the edge of the gorge he created followed by the shocked face on a severed head of the dead traitor.

Soon enough the shaking died down and everyone looked around them to ensure they were not only alive, but still sane. August turned and faced Naruto while shaking in fear, which everyone would have been doing if faced with an enraged father, "T-there is no way.. that this should be possible." he told himself.

-End; Danuvius Extended by: Audiomachine-

Natsu uncovered Lucy and looked around as did the rest of the attacking guilds of Ishgar, "Is it over?" he asked nobody in particular.

"I-I hope so." Happy said with a shaking voice.

"My god, I never thought I would live to see the day Naruto would lose it." Laxus said in reverence to Naruto's wrath.

"I don't think anyone would." Alzack said.

"Wait, where is Naruto?" Erza asked.

"Look, he's over there!" Leon called out.

Where they looked, they saw Naruto with his back to them, but that wasn't all. Between Naruto, and the allied guilds of Ishgar was a nearly thirty foot gap between the army, Naruto, and Fairy Tail with her Allies. "Naruto!" several people called out to him.

"My god, he split the plaza in two!" Macao cried out.

"I knew Naruto held back a large amount of his power, but this is just ridiculous." Brandish said.

"No, he's never had a reason to truly use it before. Now that he's lost his son he's decided to show everyone what he can really do." Dimaria said as she took a step back in shock.

"To think, he has this much power up his sleeve." Sting said.

"I'm shocked he was able to cause so much damage as injured as he is." Rogue said with a gulp.

"The will of a grieving father is nothing to scoff at." Yukino said with tears in her eyes. She was actually pretty close to Kozuchi, and seeing him die was heartbreaking to the young woman.

"I can't believe it, we've been cut off from him." Orga said.

Naruto was breathing extremely hard, having never pushed his Quake powers to this limitation besides his fight against Acnologia; he had honestly surprised even himself with the sheer amount of damage he had caused. It was time to break this limitation and end this war. No one else needed to die now. He could even faintly hear the other's calling out his name. Heh, that was considerate of them. However he opted to ignore them as he glared at his enemy.

"To think, even with his innards fried to such an extent, he's still this powerful..." Bloodman said in fear.

"We shouldn't have underestimated him, and now we've paid the price for it." August said.

Naruto ignored his heavy breathing as if he heard them speak as he replied, "I'm not done yet." in a defiant tone. Slowly gathering what power he had left he raised his bisento into the air as he unleashed his magic causing it to swirl around him causing his large coat to float up a little before his energy began spiraling up and around him, scaring his enemies as he slammed his weapon into the ground.

"What, even as weakened as he is, he still has this much power?" a soldier cried.

"How do you fight somebody so monstrous?" another wailed.

Raising his Bisento up, he swirled it around once, twice and then gripped in both hands, "From this point on... I~ will be your opponent!" he declared, "Now come at me!" he demanded as the rest of the enemy forces charged forward. Blasting his enemies away he continued his fight as everyone from Ishgar, and those who he had gained the trust of, looked at him from the other side of the gorge. Tears began to flow as the many watched Naruto do solo combat.

"AAAAHHHH!~" Naruto bellowed as he leapt into the air. Raising his bisento, Naruto swung down diagonally and cleaved five men in half before he jumped again as he moved deeper into their territory. Landing again, he sliced a man from the top of his head to his groin. He spun around and stabbed his weapon into another's chest before caving in another man's skull with his bare fists.

Spinning his bisento around he took another man's head off before smashing the blunt end through the middle of another's stomach and out his back before throwing him into his comrades. Backhanding another and snapping his neck at the same time, Naruto raised his trusty bisento into the air and brought it straight down and cut two men in half at the same time. With another leap he smashed into six other men just as they fired off a dozen different spells where they crashed into Naruto's body, only for the Elemental Emperor to completely ignore them as he literally tore them apart.

Bringing the tip of his spear up from the ground Naruto cleaved a spell in two before chopping the castors head off. With yet another leap, he then began to spin in circles as the number's begun to overwhelm him and stared cleaving any who came to close in two or crushing their bodies with the other end.

Stabbing a man through his chest, Naruto was almost immediately engulfed in an explosion as he crushed another mans head with his bare hand alone, while he used his spear to slice another's head off. Stabbing a man through his stomach, Naruto simply ignored the fact the corpse hung on his spear head and kicked another's head in and snapped his neck as a bolt of lightning struck him from his left and drew his attention causing him to leap at the castor. Several men managed to pile on Naruto, only for Naruto to throw them off with brute force.

Now basically a total berserker, Naruto attacked any and all who tried to oppose him, and showed no mercy. Waving his hands he rose up several spires of diamond and forced them to fall over, ignoring the fact that one of them landed on top of his body as it exploded seconds later as Naruto leapt into the air once again. As he came back down he stabbed his bisento through a man's head as a ball of fire engulfed him seconds later where Naruto burst out and knocked another head off with the other end. Grasping his bisento in both hands he brought it up, only for it to come back down just as quickly as he cleaved a dozen men in two and allowed a quake to burst off the spearhead and demolish another dozen or so.

He spun around and kicked a man away and elbowed another across the face before somebody struck him from behind with a blade of wind where he kicked the person away once again. He spun the spear around once again and blocked a spear of earth with it, before slicing downward and killed two men at the same time. With yet another leap across the battlefield, Naruto landed in a thick group and begun another series of one sided fights that ended in his favor.

As they all watched the wizards of Ishgar wept more and more, but it was Makarov who gave the order, "Retreat! Get to the ships now!" he yelled out.

"No, not without Naruto!" Natsu said loudly as Laxus held him back.

Laxus shook the young man, "This is not what he would want. Think of the reason he decided to stay behind, of the dreams he entrusted to us." he told the young man.

"If your gonna mourn for him, do it on the ship!" Erza said with tears running down her face. She never wanted this to happen.

"Kozuchi! Naruto!" Happy cried out, "This wasn't supposed to happen." he said in tears.

"Hurry up, we need to leave!" Carla ordered.

"It's now or never, we won't get another chance." Kurama said.

"This is why he stayed behind, so we could all go home." Lily stated with tears.

"Let's give him this one request, and see it through." Gajeel called out.

"Gather all the ships by the shore, we leave in two minutes. Hurry up and get inside." Cana said.

"Don't think you'll get away so easily." a soldier yelled before they began to fire their spells at them.

"Everyone better get some pep in their step or I'm putting my boot in your asses. I am not dying here." Brandish said as she nullified the spells with her magic.

Dimaria looked back and saw Brandish standing behind the crowd looking towards the battle, already hundreds if not thousands had fallen by Naruto's hand alone and more were still falling. Tears were running down the green haired woman's cheeks for the man who had changed her for the better, 'Please allow me to be selfish just this once, and watch over you just a little while longer... Naruto...' she thought to herself.

Laxus never took his eyes off of Naruto as he swung his Bisento down and blasted a series of spells away from him, 'Sorry for ignoring such a request big guy but, somebody's gotta stay behind to make sure you see this through.' he thought in a mild amount of sorrow. What Laxus didn't know was nearly everyone was thinking along those same lines, none more so than Makarov himself as he watched one of his children fight like a Warrior God being possessed.

Naruto watched as nearly one hundred men leapt at him to try and bury him. However Naruto shows no worries or hesitation as he takes a series of steps forward, his coat now billowing in the wind slowly, almost as if in slow motion. With one last yell, he sliced the air in a way none had ever witnessed as he gave a roar reminiscent to that of a dragon. Suddenly, from that slice a large white bubble of raw Magic Power erupted and rushed forward into the seemingly unending horde of enemies he fought before it expanded into a large white dome causing countless quakes in the land and killing hundreds if not thousands more in one blow.

Mountains fell to the seemingly unbeatable man, even with his life-force fading quickly as it was now that he was forcing his body to conjure spells he shouldn't be trying to cast due to the cost of energy. Suddenly a spell impacted his Bisento and launched it from his hands where it stabbed into the ground before the crack behind him. Another slammed into him forcing him to slide back to a point where he nearly slid off the edge. With a growl he then raised both his hands above him and clenched them into fists, "Dragon Slayer Secret Art…" he announced loudly, "ROAR OF THE EARTH~" he roared as he slammed his fists down on the ground, and once more the earth shook from the power of the worlds strongest man alive… one last time…

"What's he doing now? It feels like the world's coming to an end." Sting said as he tried to remain standing.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, the land is rising into the air!" Rogue pointed out.

"IT'S THE ROAR OF THE EARTH! IT'S HIS WAY OF SAYING GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE!~" Kurama roared out loudly.

"Wait, if he does that again he risks death!" Warren said in fear for his friend.

"Why would he do such a thing?" Bickslow asked as he looked to the man in question.

"It's because he has something he is willing to die to protect..." Makarov said as a tear rolled down his cheeks as he watched from the edge of the extremely wide crevice as one of his children prepared to sacrifice himself for his family. The desolate land was ripped apart as Naruto forced it to rise high into the air and gather to form several mountainous rock formations, twelve in all.

"He can't... he can't do that... why... just why is..." Juvia couldn't even finish as Naruto raised the multitude of mountain sized rocks higher into the air, more of his own blood escaping from his nose and mouth as he forced more and more of his nonexistent power from his body.

"It's because... he's already dying." Cana said with tears in her eyes.

Everyone looked to her, "What do you mean Cana?" Elfman asked her.

"He's been suffering from terminal cancer that saps away his life each time he uses one of his more powerful techniques. He didn't want to say he was dying and make us worry. When I found out about it, he begged me not to say anything to you guys in case he were to do something like this. He said if he was to die, he was going to do it while protecting his family." she said before she placed a hand on her belly, "And he is doing just that, protecting his yet to be born son. And all his family." she said as she looked towards Naruto with prideful tears in her eyes as everyone looks to her in surprise.

"This ends... now..." the blonde man said in defiance as he looked at the quivering army before him. Slowly he reached up with his hands and once more 'grasped' the air as if it were tangible to him one last time as the faces of those he held close to entered his mind and he smiled. "This is, for my friends. No... this is for... my family!" he yelled out as he yanked his hands down forcing the mountain sized rocks to fall. And then, the whole entirety of the world shook from the force of Naruto's remaining power raining down upon his enemy.

For fifteen straight minutes, the entire planet shook from the sheer amount of shockwave's racing across its crust, and when the shaking finally managed to die down and the dust faded away, all that remained was Naruto who remained standing with his Bisento in hand, however, his attention was drawn upwards when he heard a sinister laugh, "I'm so glad I managed to reach you before your death, father." one Boruto Uzumaki sneered at him.

August scowled at the blonde, "You, you dare show your face here after you betray us?!" he yelled to the brat.

Boruto snorted, "Oh please, it's called underhanded tactics. People have been doing this for centuries so get over it old man." he told August, "Though I won't lie and say I can't thank you. See without you, I wouldn't have been able to get my hands on some unique new comrades from your prisons." he said as he motioned to his comrades with a laugh afterwards. Six warriors, all extremely powerful from their signatures.

These were the fabled Six Knights of Black. Worshiper's of the Titan's who were granted tremendous power for their loyalty. However, they were so deranged and reckless that even the Titans had turned them away when they began to ask for more power and so they had them locked away, and then Zeref found them and forced them to fight for him until he had no other choice but to imprison them again.

Naruto growled as he looked at the laughing boy and spoke up voicing his opinion while his arm bulged as he sent his quake power through his body, "I don't give a damn what you think, BORUTO!" he yelled as he lashed out unleashing a mighty shockwave at the traitorous bastard he had once called son. The group of rouge warriors felt their eyes widen in complete shock as the blast raced towards them.

"Oi boss, we need to get out of the way!" voiced Pump worriedly. Hell he wasn't the only one, everyone of the rogue group was. After all they were taking on the most powerful man in the world, who had been injured but looked like he could still keep going. Boruto couldn't react in time as his group got out of the way as he was struck by the man who was enraged. The shockwave impacted and exploded as Naruto held no mercy for the traitorous brat where it continued to destroy more of the base.

Naruto then watched with narrowed eyes, he was no fool to think that had killed the pig he was supposed to call family. He was right when he watched the member's of Boruto's rogue group strode forward towards him, "That sure was a close call, don't you think?" Dahaaka asked as he guzzled another bottle of booze to try and satisfy his endless thirst.

"We sure had a narrow escape there." the female member Galla said with a laugh, she sure was a ugly bitch in Naruto's mind.

Naruto watched as Boruto shoved a large slab of rock off of his body and shook the cobwebs from his skull, "You sure don't have any mercy do you Pop's? What am I saying, of course you don't." he muttered. Damn, he sure packed a wallop for a dying man.

Naruto had a pool of blood at his feet as he looked at the brat, "I refuse to acknowledge you as one of my own, you are not a son of mine, Boruto." he said seriously, "You are a liar, thief and worst of all a traitor who nearly killed his own flesh and blood for power." he growled out in a raspy voice as he pointed his trusty pole-arm at the traitor, "For this I will avenge your brother Kozuchi and allow his soul to rest peacefully tonight." he declared, "And I will start by taking the one person's head who needs to pay this debt, you. A life for a life is an equal exchange." he said before grunting. He wanted to, no he needed to avenge his son but due to all the fighting he was reaching his limit.

"Oyaji!" called out several members of Naruto's family.

Natsu hastily jumped up and went to assist his friend, but Naruto wouldn't have it. As if the sound of his fire being brought out was a notification, Naruto gave a cry of, "NATSU!" forcing his friend to land, where he called out to him. Naruto's voice rang throughout the island, "STAY OUT OF THIS!" he ordered loudly.

"NARUTO!" the fire wizard called out in worry.

"Do you hear me boy?" he demanded as he continued to look at Boruto where he got ready for one last fight, "Let's finish this, Boruto." he growled out.

Boruto bellowed into laughter, "Zehahahahahaha, I'm looking forward to it." he said with a mad gleam in his eyes. Suddenly a dark cloud began to pout off his body and swirl around his feet causing Whitebeard to Narrow his eyes. He knew what this power was, having encountered it when he had first met his daughter Kazumi years before after he had gone to the land Danzo Shimura had occupied before he ended the madman's rule with Briares and Oars, "Behold the power I stole from my dear sister when she was recovering." he sneered.

"What the hell?"

"What is that black stuff coming off his body?"

"Is that smoke?" mutter's spread throughout the battlefield as they all watched Boruto prepared to fight.

Raising a hand into the air Boruto gave a laugh as he placed it on the ground, "Black Hole" he muttered darkly. The blonde then spreads his darkness over a large area and, much like an actual black hole, swallows up anything he chooses. Seeing this Naruto growls as he is slowly being pulled down, probably to weigh him down, into the dark energy. Suddenly a dark twister rises into the air above Boruto as he releases more black energy into the sky before disappearing.

Giving another laugh he looks to his father, "What do you think of my power? This is the Magic power that I stole after ripping it out of Kazumi when she was recovering back at the guildhall several years ago. Take a good look at it, for this will be the last thing you ever see." he said gleefully, "The most dominant Dark Magic that not even the Black Wizard Zeref could hope to control. This is the most powerful Magic Power that this world has to offer, and I want you to enjoy it to enjoy it to the fullest extent." he said madly.

Naruto didn't budge as he listened to his son prattle on with his speech, "You know old man, I'm curious about something." he said drawing Naruto's attention. "You know there seems to be a pattern forming here. First good ol Uncle Kiba kicks the bucket, and then Kozuchi followed suit shortly after he did." he pointed out as Naruto's eye began to twitch in annoyance, "In fact all your best friends and even your own kids seem to be dropping like flies and your too weak to do anything about it. I guess it's a good thing I'm no longer part of your people anymore, cuz then there'd be a problem." he said. "I'll have you know I spared Kozuchi at the Battle of Banaro Island when I could've killed him just for you." he told his old man.

Seeing this Erza walked forward in anger, only to be restrained as it was an order from Naruto. Naruto growled as he got into a ready stance, but Boruto held up a hand covered in his black power, "Whoa there, take it easy old man. Don't even try and bother. Your power won't work against me, not anymore." he told the old man as he raced forward to fight. Naruto growled as he raised a hand and coated it in the all to familiar white quake bubble.

Boruto grinned as he gave a call of "Black Vortex" and held his hand out and caught his old man's fist nullifying his power with ease. The white bubble fizzles and dies as Boruto canceled out his technique where he gave a laugh, "This darkness of mine is pretty handy don't you think?" he asked Naruto as he continued to nullify his power, "This means I can nullify all those fancy tricks of yours with no hassle. You know what that means don't you, no more earthquakes." he said as he punched Naruto in the gut.

Seeing Naruto get hit so easily was shocking to those who were watching, "How'd he hit him so easily? Nobody can lay a hand on Naruto when he's fighting?" Laxus questioned.

Naruto growled as he felt the hit to his stomach before Boruto reached forward before once again grabbing his hand, only to launch a powerful uppercut that picked him up off the ground. Boruto pulled his father forward, "Oops that was my bad, did it hurt old man?" he gloated.

Naruto felt his connection to his Magic cut off and growled as he wrenched it free with ease and created a new quake in his fist, "Don't count me out yet you brat." he said as he launched it at his son.

"Didn't you hear what I said you senile old man, your power is nothing against me." he said as he nullified it before knocking his bisento into the air, "And don't think I didn't see you getting ready to strike me with that either old man." he said as Naruto launched another quake bubble at him only for it to be blocked again, "Come on, don't be such a sore loser now." he said.

However, what Boruto certainly didn't expect was to see when Naruto caught his weapon and whirled it around with one hand alone and raised it into the air and brought it down with a roar where it struck his former son where the brat cried out about a scratch. Naruto took this opportunity to slam the end of his bisento down into Boruto's palm before stomping on his other hand to keep him from moving where he reached down and wrapped his large hand around his throat.

He then gave a dark growl, "Your arrogant, overconfident, cocky, and worst of all a piece of pathetic trash. A waste of space that was never fit to be even remotely considered my son. You think you are better than me by stealing some weak power like that, but I barely scratch you and you cry like a bitch." he told his son who gasped as Naruto removed his weapon and quickly placed his free foot down on the hand his weapon once occupied as he raised himself up. Charging his magic through his polearm a large golden bubble of energy wrapped itself around the blade, "So go to hell, and then take your friends with you" he growled.

"H-Hey, hold on." he gasped out, "Pop's, please don't. I'm your son, you wouldn't kill your own son now would you?" he begged pathetically, "Pop's, please stop. I'm your son!" he whined.

Naruto narrowed his eyes in anger, "I thought I told you, you aren't my son." he said as he swung his bisento down and cut his traitorous sons head clean off his shoulders without remorse.

Galla was in shock that the man who had beaten all of them on his own had been so ruthlessly killed by an already dying man. W-What was this power, a human like this never existed during the age of Titan's! Naruto turned and pointed at them, "I give you one option. Leave, or die..." he growled as he slammed his polearm down on the ground.

Galla looked to the others and they all silently agreed. If he could do all that while he was as weak as he claimed to be, then there was no way in hell they were going to challenge him.

Dahaaka simply held his hands up, "Do not worry, we will not be a problem for anybody. Thank you." he said. And without a further warning, the Six Knights of Black decided to vanish without so much as a single complaint. He turned and faced the one man who had done such and injustice to the world, and he took a step forward. Naruto's body suddenly began to turn a deep crimson as steam began to pour out of his pores where his eyes turned white in color as he continued to walk towards his enemy. Each step he took rumbled the earth, and each step he took brought him ever closer to his target... Magic King August. The man fell to the ground due to the numerous quakes Naruto had generated all on his own.

The man tried to back away, even though he was just as powerful as Naruto was when he had full strength, so Naruto couldn't get his hands on him. The man held is hand up and pointed his finger at Naruto, "Your a monster!" he gasped out. Naruto raised his hand and coated it in one of his Quake bubbles and drew his fist back, "Just go on and die already!" he yelled out as he released a powerful magic bullet at the young man just as his fist hit him, only to realize Naruto wasn't able to release a quake right on him. August seeing his enemy weakened like never before growled, "Just DIE ALREADY! REAPER'S EMBRACE!" he yelled as he released a multitude of magic bullets, knives, and then unleashed a series of electrical bolts blessed by dark magic on him, rattling his body with a never ending barrage of attacks. Naruto felt his eyes close as he attempted to look to the sky, his free hand falling down limp to his side. After about a minute of releasing a barrage of bullets onto the man, August smirked, "Finally..." he gasped out, but noticed something, "So you passed out while standing did you? No matter with you out of the way my plan of bringing Ishgar under thumb will still be done." he said to himself.

Naruto's eyes slowly opened, "It's not you, August..." Naruto said with a raspy breath.

August gasped in shock, "No way, how are you still awake?" he asked.

Naruto ignored his question, "The man who Merlin was waiting for, it's not you. Not a damn chance. As much as you desire it, you are not the one who will inherit the Will of the Earth, or anything of the like. Just as there are people out there who inherited Merlin's will, soon enough there will be someone to inherit such a will, much like his, all on their own. You may try to destroy their spirit, but you never will extinguish their flame. And so it has been, and so it shall be until the very end of time. One day in the future, when we're all dead and gone, someone will arise carrying the generations upon generations of history on his shoulders; and they'll throw down the gauntlet in front of the entire world." he rasped out to his enemy and yet somehow his voice carried out to everyone.

His speech, broadcast all across the world and the Elemental Nations, allowing them to hear his proclamation and hear his foresight of the future.

"August, you and the Empire know what's coming, a war that'll embroil the lands far and wide. That's why your so afraid, though nothing you do will stop it, that's why you search for it. And when someone does find that great treasure, they will turn this world upside down. You know what I'm talking about..." he said loudly. "I have no interest in such a petty ordeal, but I'm sure that someone will find it." he said as he took another breath, "Whether you like it or not, that day will come soon enough... heh heh heh." he said as he smiled with a chuckle.

Taking a deep breath he looked up, "THE WILL OF THE EARTH!~" he roared out loudly getting everyone's attention as his voice echoed across the land, "IS REAL!~" he roared out shocking everyone at his proclamation as he confirmed the existence of the SSS-Class Legendary Treasure. The world was wide eyed in shock at the proclamation.

August couldn't hold in his rage as he heard Naruto reveal to the world that the Will of the Earth did in fact exist, "You bastard!" he yelled out at the dying man.

The sound of fading inhaling reached everyone's ears as Naruto spoke, the silence filling the air from his proclamation still strong, "I'm sorry everyone... I didn't mean to do everything I did." he said weakly, "I truly was a fool to believe... that with Zeref and Acnologia dead... they wouldn't try to fight against us still... but I was wrong." he told them. Naruto's eyes slowly began to close as he took a deep breath, "You guys gave me everything... and I guess this is it for me..." he said as a gentle breeze brushed across the lands as the sun shined down upon him through the clouds almost as if it were placing him in the spotlight. As his life-force begins to finally fade away, Naruto looks back to all the good times he had in his brief life.

He saw himself as a young kid of fifteen training magic with an eight year old Natsu. Next he saw himself loving Erza, Cana, Bisca, Mirajane, and all the other's who had changed his life for the better. He takes a raspy breath, "I've had the greatest of adventures... with all of you by my side." he said shallowly. Suddenly a vision of him as a younger man walking across a light blue expanse bloomed in his mind. It soon changed into his look when he met Lucy, and she was walking beside him with Kurama and Natsu as well as Happy. Afterwards, Laxus, Evergreen, Bickslow, Freed, Makarov, Mirajane, Elfman, Lisanna, Gajeel, Lily, Wendy, Carla and oh so many more joined him as he strode forward to the future.

The final image that enters his mind is the uncountable friends he had made throughout his time, and just behind all of them, the dragon's he had met and befriended came into view and walked behind him as he raised his fist into the air as he held his mighty bisento in his right hand. "It was a... great deal of fun... A real one of a kind adventure..." he said weakly as he took one last breath, "I have a deep appreciation... for everything you did for me... goodbye... everyone..." he whispered out as he said his final words.

With his final words said, Naruto passed on with a smile on his face, and yet he refused to fall in the face of his enemies as he stood strong even in death as if to deter those who would harm his loved ones, daring them to come after his family.

August gasped at the sight before him, "H-He died...Standing!" he exclaimed.

The friends and close allies that Naruto had made through his brief Twenty-five years of life fell to their knees and began to openly weep for the loss of a man who had changed them in ways they had not known were possible.

Even though he was dead and had half of his face blown away, his body refuses to acknowledge and yield in defeat! And the way he mowed down enemies with wounds all over his body... was something one could call, truly monstrous. The number of sword strikes he had received in battle was 467. The number of Magical Bullets he had been shot with was 1522. The number of Magical attacks he had endured for his comrades was 750. Yet, on his proud back... or in his whole life as a wizard, he did not suffer a single cowards injury.

And just as the breeze faded away, Naruto's once clean white coat... finally fell to reveal his still proud back to those he held dear showing that it would remain strong for them as it would bear all the pain for them.

August stood up with a growl, "This war isn't over until I say it is!" he declared, "And now that we know that The Will of the Earth exists, we shall never stop until this world belongs to us." he said as he activated his magic once again, "Men, kill these weak peons who do not understand the glory of Zeref!" he ordered.

And with that screams sounded out as the empire began to wreak havoc on the saddened wizards of Ishgar. "STOP THE FIGHTING!" a shout sounded out causing everyone to halt their movements and turned where they saw Wendy standing on her own.

August growled at her, "And who are you?" he asked, "You are not of Alvarez which means that you must be of little importance in Ishgar. Why would we followers of Lord Zeref's will stop when we are at the cusp of victory, once Ishgar is under thumb we will locate the Will of the Earth and subjugate anyone else who opposes us as was his will." he said.

"L-Look around you, people are dying for no reason! Men who have families who so desperately wish for them to come home, and those who are lying in pools of their own blood in agony waiting for somebody to help them. Why can't we just stop fighting and call it a loss for all of us, I don't understand? Hasn't there been enough death today?" she cried out.

August snorted, "You obviously don't understand how we of Alvarez live. We are utterly devoted to Zeref with every fiber of our beings. We are taught from a young age that everything he does is right and that if he wished for the world we would have no choice but to give it to him." he told Wendy, "Die knowing that your plea was worthless." he said as he swung down his staff.

Wendy felt her heart clench in her chest, 'I can't say that I didn't try, because I did. Naruto-san, I'm going to be joining you soon. Forgive me but I tried to stop it.' she thought to herself.

However, what August certainly didn't expect was for a steel sword to come in between her and August's staff to reveal one Sasuke Uchiha, "Nice job little one. The moment you created by using your own courage has led to a change for the future of your world." he told her.

"Who are you?" August demanded.

Sasuke turned to face him again, "Me, I'm nobody you should worry about. However, I am here... to help end this war." he declared.

Seconds after saying this a pillar of blue flames burst into existence in a clearing that tossed dozens of soldiers away before the Emperor of Flame walked out and allowed for the pillar to die down. Soldiers backed away in fear at the sight of yet another Yonko appearing so soon after one had died and left the balance of the world unstable, "Oh no, it's the Fire Emperor!" a soldier cried out.

"B-But isn't it against their own laws to interfere with other battles of the Elemental Emperors?" another asked in fright.

"Alright then... Let's wrap this up, we have a lot of people to bury." Ace said seriously as he looked around.

August growled, "I won't allow you to interfere with our victory. And already so many of the wizards of Ishgar have fled the area. You will not take away my victory." he said.

Rather then reply, Ace didn't say anything and walked past him to where several members of Fairy Tail stood. Laxus had met the Emperor once so he didn't know how this would go down. Walking calmly to the group he spoke softly, "Laxus..." he said.

"Flame Emperor..." he responded sadly.

"There is no need to fight a pointless battle. Just back out nice and easy." he said calmly. Laxus could only nod his head and Ace allowed himself to turn around and walk to the middle of the bay, "For those of you who thirst for battle, I am more than willing to accommodate each and every one of you." he declared loudly.

Bloodman shrugged his shoulders, "I've already gotten a good fight out of this. Let's call it a draw this time." he said warily. He didn't trust his strength against another Yonko if what Naruto did earlier was the result of him going on a rampage.

Ace nodded his head to the demon who had finally learned to back down. He then turned his gaze to Kozuchi who had been covered by a sheet before turning his gaze to the dead Naruto on his feet, "Everyone. From here on, you will do as I say." Ace commanded. Motioning around him he spoke, "Look around and see what this war has brought for both sides." he said to both groups, "I do not see any winner's nor any loser's. I only see suffering and pain." He sighed deeply, "Naruto-sama... Let us handle his burial. The war has been seen by both this world as well as the New World where Naruto's children are born. I will not allow you to humiliate him like this any longer." he spoke.

Bloodman growled in anger, "Foolish! We raise a shout of victory by exposing their cold corpses to the people." he declared.

"Lord Bloodman is right! Are you trying to disgrace our victory over one of you!"

August sighed as he realized that the Emperor was indeed right. The words he spoke were from the heart and he desired to fight only those who wanted to. But he also wanted to pay his respects to former comrades or enemies. Nodding his head he spoke up, "Done. I will take responsibility for this. But only because it is you, Flame Emperor." he said.

"Thank you." Sasuke said as he walked over to stand beside Ace.

August began to issue out a different order, "Begin treatment for the injured." he commanded shocking the soldiers before he called out, "THIS WAR... IS OVER!" he yelled. As he declared this, medics came out and began to treat their wounded just as August had ordered for them to do, "For those of you still able to move, help the medics carry out the seriously injured first!" he commanded.

With the death of 200,000+ soldiers, the world's most deadly battle had been recorded as the bloodiest in history. With history made on this day, it was decided that both countries would enter a ceasefire for the time being to recover.

The total death toll was this. The combined might of the guild wizards of Ishgar tallied to a total of 8,442 while losing 1000+ of their own due to them having higher quality spells than the quantity. Naruto himself killed well over 209,775 soldier's, 2 Giants, 2 Spriggan 12 and his own son Boruto Uzumaki before succumbing to his wounds. Truly, the might of the World's Greatest Wizard was unfathomable to imagine.

Sasuke walked over to Kozuchi and sighed sadly, "Forgive me Kozuchi, for being unable to protect everyone like I said I would." he said as he performed the hand-seals for Ram-Dog-Snake and allowed his Rinnegan to pulse into existence, "I will now fulfill my promise to your father and ensure that you live on, Gedo: Rinne Tensei no Jutsu"

-3 weeks later-

As if the news of a Yonko dying wasn't bad enough, the people of Fiore had held him in high regard for the things he had done for them. More so the people of Magnolia and the Fairy Tail guild. Having used his Rinnegan on Kozuchi as Naruto had told him too, the funeral for Naruto D. Newgate Uzumaki was held at the city of Magnolia. People lined the streets as members of Fairy Tail and Naruto's family carried his casket down the road while Vision Lacrima were broadcasting to the rest of Fiore. Even the mothers of all of Naruto's children had been brought to the world of Fiore for his burial as well as the numerous allies he had made in his home world and Earthland.

The gravestone for Naruto was a large pedestal where his Bisento had been stabbed into allowing for his coat to hang on it showing that he had finally retired from the world. Attached to the tip of the mighty weapon was a banner of the Fairy Tail guild for all to proudly see.

-Meanwhile-

On an uncharted island, a man with bright blonde hair that was approximately 9 feet in height was seen passed out on a beach, his trusty weapon still in his grasp, his wounds were slowly disappearing. He would remain unnoticed for nearly two hours before a young woman of around 20-22 years of age with lavender colored hair and a unique set of magenta colored eyes called out to her comrades, "Over here, I've found something." she said.

"Oh Miya-tan, what is it?" a woman with red hair asked.

"I don't know, but he appears to be a regular human." the revealed Miya answered.

"Last I checked, ordinary humans don't reach such heights, Miya-san." the only male said, "Nor do they carry such weapons. This is a warrior through and through. We should tread carefully." he said cautiously.

"Then we keep an eye on him." Miya responded.

* * *

 **And that is what she wrote, please leave a comment and I will see all of you later**


	45. Chapter 45-Naruto v Atlas

**This is just a one-shot, no begging for me to make it a story**

* * *

"As you can see Olympus, your hero's have fallen. They are no match for my power, just like all of you." Atlas boasted, "So, I have good news and I got bad news. The good is that they get to die. The bad is that there is nothing any of you can do about it." Atlas declared as he looked to the Iris message.

"I have yet another piece of bad news to tell you Atlas." Percy gasped out as he looked up from the ground to the Titan.

"I will allow you to speak your last words." Atlas grinned out, his hubris unwavering.

However, it wasn't Percy that answered, but Naruto, "It is now High Noon." the blonde said as his muscles bulked out and a flame-like aura burst into existence around his body, the flames seemingly liked across his flesh as the blonde stood tall and unwavering, "The time has come, "Enter; The One" Naruto proclaimed loudly to the world as Sun-Fire engulfed his body.

 _ **For his one minute of high noon, he becomes the incarnation of invincibility and unparalleled power, the ultimate vainglorious existence across heaven and earth had arrived, THE ONE had been unleashed. Even at an overwhelming disadvantage, his power never faltered! This one minute was his only chance to save his friends and return home. The One had finally entered the fight.**_

His muscles screamed in power as his eyes held a blaze within. His muscles bulged outwards and turned so dense they could put diamond to shame as flames glazed over those said muscles. Now standing at an impressive 6 foot 11 inches, he stood even taller than Atlas' own 6 foot even frame ad he gazed down at his opponent.

Atlas smirked darkly, "So this is your most powerful form as a human, The One... Also known as the Avatar of the Gods for an Elemental. I really wish to see what this form of yours is capable of now that I have the power of our brethren." he spoke.

"You're time of defeat has come, Atlas." Naruto told the wannabe king.

Atlas gained a curious look, "My time of defeat... how amusing." he said.

Other member's of the rescue party ran up behind and called out to Naruto. Annabeth panted as she came to a stop, "Naruto, let us help you." she pleaded.

"Stay out of this!" Naruto commanded firmly, "There is no need to trouble yourself in this fight any longer." he spoke with conviction.

"Naruto..." Percy whispered.

Naruto took one last thundering step towards his opponent and stood face to face, now towering over his greatest enemy as of yet. Atlas narrowed his eyes at his opponent as Naruto merely looked down into his eyes. Without ever uttering a word of acknowledgement, Naruto threw a powerful right hook that made Atlas's head snap around with a thundering explosion of raw power. However, Atlas rose back up and threw his own right hook that smashed into Naruto's face causing it to turn.

The two enemies grinned at one another, as they had finally found somebody they could call a rival.

Without even hesitating the two warriors threw earthshaking left hooks that connected to the other's chin at the same exact second that created momentous shockwaves.

"KYAH!~" Zoe cried out in shock at the raw power the two were giving off as they collided.

"Stay behind me!" Thalia said as she used her shield as a barrier to protect them from the backlash of the two colliding warriors just as Naruto spartan kicked the Titan away.

Atlas appeared in front of Naruto and launched his fist into his chin while drawing the other back, "Do you see now, this is my power. The power of the Titan of Endurance!" he exclaimed, "The power that can topple even the Olympians!" he bellowed out, "Now feel the pain from not bowing to your better!"

"Geh heh." Naruto grinned.

"You want more!? Well have a taste of my power!" Atlas crowed out as he punched Naruto in the face forcing him to slide back.

"I'm quite surprised, to think you could actually make me of all people feel pain when I'm like this." Naruto said as he leapt up into the air. As he came back down he smashed his fist into the Titan's skull, "BUT IT'S ONLY A PUNY SENSATION! NAUGHT BUT AN ITCH!" he bellowed out. The world around was filled with dust from the collision of power as Atlas's face actually met the ground for once as the two unparalleled warriors. Naruto stood tall and pointed down at Atlas, "Pathetic, I never felt any of those. No sensation or feeling within your punch." Naruto said pointedly.

In the blink of an eye Atlas was up as he launched his left fist into Naruto's face, "Don't spew such nonsensical..." he yelled out as he struck with his right fist, "Insults laced with pride!" he declared.

However, as if he hadn't even been fazed by the powerful hits, Naruto smashed his face into Atlas's own causing the man to actually stumble back from the blow. As he recovered, Atlas smashed his fist upwards into Naruto's chin with great force. Recovering quickly, Naruto smashed his elbow into the Titan's face, his hand flat while his thumb was curled inward.

From her position of holding the sky, Artemis was sweating as she watched the two battle for dominance Each blast threatened to crush her from the sheer force.

Next to the group of hero's Annabeth could only stare at the two unparalleled fighters, "I can't believe he is actually keeping up with the Titan of Endurance..." she said in shocked awe.

Phoebe grunted as another blow connected between the two, "Even so, The General is still the only one taking the damage. Naruto is just healing to fast." she said.

"The problem isn't the damage dealt or if Naruto is healing enough to contend with The General, it's time." Percy stated as the wind buffeted his hair.

With a bloody chin Atlas looked to the untouched Naruto, "Out of all of the Demigods and Demi-titans I have fought in my life, you truly are the mightiest. I can see why you were chosen to lead this quest boy." he said, "To think that even with all my power I have, you would be so powerful as to actually match me blow for blow." he said before grinning, "However, you cannot beat me..." said the man as Naruto's The One form faded, "Times up." he said. In a fashion similar to teleportation, the general appeared in front of Naruto and stabbed the blonde through the stomach with his hand alone, "I win." he declared.

Naruto snorted, "In the words of my master before me, ' _The true measure of a warrior is not how he lives, but how he dies... It's not what they did in life, but what they did before death that proves their worth...'_ " Naruto said as he looked up, "SO DON'T THINK THIS IS OVER! NOT BY A LONG SHOT!" Naruto declared as his The One form appeared once more, blazing as brightly as ever for once actually shocking Atlas as the fire burning across Naruto's body blazed a bright blue. No, this wasn't just his The One form, this was something else entirely. There was to much energy being expelled from his body for his form to be considered The One.

"Now witness my most powerful form, **"The Ultimate One"** Naruto declared loudly as he smashed his fist into Atlas' face forcing the titan to remove his hand from his gut where the hole healed near instantly.

 _ **Even after one minute has passed, The One is still in full effect. Naruto's Ultimate Power has finally been revealed to the world since his fight against Kaguya Otsutsuki.**_

"The fires of resistance burn brightly inside you... It's amusing to see how hard you fight the inevitable." Atlas said darkly.

"Let's stop dwelling on the inevitable, and focus on reality." Naruto growled out, "Either come at me with the intent to kill or go back under your prison." Naruto said.

"Very well then. Let's brawl." Atlas said as he walked forward, more of his power flowing out of his body to outmatch Naruto's own power.

Naruto strode forward and raised his fists up. He knew that a fight against Atlas as he currently was was indeed going to be very difficult if the amount of power he was giving off was anything to go by. As he drew near the titan, he had been unprepared for the immediate right hook that dropped him to the ground in an instant and Atlas could only shake his head, "All that boasting of supreme power and it's still nothing compared to my own power." he said annoyed as he turned away.

However, Naruto wasn't out of the fight that easily and planted his fist down into the dirt and rose back up and cracked his neck drawing his enemies attention, "Is that really all of you can do?" Naruto said. However, as he went to block another punch from Atlas, he was once again decked in the temple and dropped to the ground.

"Naruto!" Percy cried.

"Get up, please!" Thalia begged.

"You need to get up!" Annabeth cried.

Naruto growled as he punched the ground causing it to crack as he pushed himself up, "I'm not done yet." he told Atlas.

Atlas shook his head, "Fine, you wish to be beaten into submission. I shall enjoy indulging you." Atlas said as he begun to lay down powerful hits to Naruto's face as he begun to push him across the area and into a wall. Naruto luckily managed to raise his arms and protect his face as the titan had a extremely powerful hook from both arms. His The One Ultimate form may not even be enough to deal with the titan of endurance. However, he was the son of the Sun Titan, and the power of the sun was his to command and he would not be defeated that easily. This, was only the real beginning of the fight between what could truly be described as a fight between titans.

Naruto tries to lean away from Atlas, only to be struck in the diaphragm that lifts him off his feet showing that Atlas wasn't pulling any of his punches. As Naruto goes to get his breath back, Atlas proceeds to then lay down powerful blows to Naruto's skull one after the other. Naruto could easily tell the blows had easily passed a dozen before he gave a growl as he shot his own fist up and into his jaw in the form of a powerful right uppercut that Atlas never saw coming forcing the titan to reel back stunned that his beating had been stopped by the blow. Just how had the demigod land such a hit on the strongest titan the way he had?

Artemis and the others are stunned. One minute Naruto was getting pummeled, the next, Atlas had been struck by a unseen blow to the jaw that sent him reeling back in surprise. Naruto fixed his guard and advanced forward. Atlas growled in anger as he moved forward to try and hit Naruto, only for him to lean back and give a right hook. Atlas is forced to step back as he tries to orient himself. Naruto gives another right hook to Atlas' jaw as he dodges yet another blow from the titan. Right cross, right cross, right cross, left cross and each blow drives the titan further back away from the demigod who continues to gain ground against the powerful titan.

Atlas raised his arms to block the blows to his face, and this allowed Naruto to take shot at the titan's stomach forcing Atlas to try and figure out just what was going on. For the first time as a titan, Atlas had met his match as he fought against a demigod who didn't know the meaning of 'back down' and he continued to get pummeled in the face. Growling, the titan grabbed Naruto and spun round and smashed his fist down into his guarded face. The gods of Olympus and demigods of camp half blood were going nuts as Atlas tried his hardest and gave his blows everything he had to try and knock down his greatest enemy's most powerful child to date.

None of Helios' children had ever been this powerful, so how... how was this happening to him? Him, the mighty Atlas? He smashes both fists into Naruto's stomach before he pushed Naruto's fists up to launch another double blow to the blondes stomach and then repeated the process and watched as Naruto slumped down seemingly defeated. Nodding in satisfaction he turned around and waled away only to stop as he heard the blonde laugh at him, "Is that really all you've got... my friend Sakura hits harder than you and she's a girl." he told Atlas as he walked forward. Their fight had only just begun, and it was only going to get rougher.

"How... How is this possible? You should have died... your life should have ended just there..." Atlas said.

"Then try and end it." Naruto said as he walked forward.

"As you wish..." Atlas said as he moved towards the burning blonde. Throwing out a powerful blow, Naruto easily dodged it and then weaved under another blow, but this was what the titan wanted as he grabbed Naruto by the shirt and threw him away where Naruto rolled across the ground before he got back to his feet. Rushing towards the demigod Atlas tried to land a blow on his enemy, only to get a trifecta of blows to his skull that force the titan back further. Atlas growled as he tried to go for a left hook, only for Naruto to duck under and smash his fist into the titan's gut lifting him off his feet just as he had done to the demigod before earlier.

Going for a left hook, Naruto once more ducked under the blow and smashed his left fist into his enemies gut and watched as Atlas had once more been lifted up off his feet. Whatever either warrior had strategized before had been discarded. Naruto missed a blow to Atlas' skull and quickly raised his arms to protect his face, only for Atlas to begin smashing his own fists into Naruto's guts in earthshaking blows. This could no longer be classified as a fistfight. This was for all intents and purposes; a brawl. As the titan drew his fist back again, Naruto smashed his own fist into Atlas' jaw forcing his head to turn nearly 180 forcing the titan to withdraw.

Another blow was landed just to show the titan his enemy still stood strong. The titan quickly recovered and threw a smashing fist at Naruto and the blonde ducked under the strike, only for the titan to throw a powerful left hook that caused Naruto to actually spin around where he fell to the ground. Atlas smirked to himself, lights out for the junkyard dog who put up a hell of a fight. However, Naruto merely placed his fist down much to the titan's shock even still as the demigod rose back to his feet to keep up the fight. Just what was this kid made of? It was like he was designed to fight on! Bloody and bruised the two warriors strode towards one another once more.

The quest members hollered for Naruto to beat the titan, but for each blow, Naruto could feel his life flee his body. It had already been ten minutes, he'd have to work fast to end it or he'd be dead before he could trap the titan under the sky again. Another two minutes would pass and Naruto was suddenly struck with a blow to the temple he didn't see coming and was soon disoriented. The Olympians cried out in worry as Naruto was soon pushed back against the rocks and Atlas begun to lay his fists into Naruto's body. With both his guard and fists lowered, Naruto was now a prime target for the titan's blows before Naruto felt his head get smashed into the wall of rocks.

"You should have surrendered while you could, now you'll die here just like the rest of your group." the bloody Atlas said turning his back to Naruto.

Naruto groaned as he looked up to see Atlas walking away and then felt his head drop as he lost consciousness. _'Naruto...'_ a voice whispered, _'Son...'_ the voice said.

That voice... it was, familiar to him. The voice spoke up again, "Naruto, open your eyes." the voice, obviously a male, said. He could tell it wasn't Percy's because that kids balls had yet to drop to the baritone voice that was speaking to him. Naruto felt his eyes slowly open to reveal a sight he thought he wouldn't see again, the face of his father, "Ah, there they are. Welcome to the world of the living son." Helios said.

"Dad, what are you doing here, you're dead." he said.

"Faded I may be, but the sun shall never set." Helios said causing Naruto to chuckle.

"What's going on, where am I? Am I dead?" Naruto asked.

"Not quite, but you nearly are. While this is your mind, time is slower here than in the outside world. Unfortunately this is the only time I am able to interfere in your journey." Helios admitted.

"So, my **The One** **Ultimate** form is still active then?" Naruto said to himself.

"Yes, and the amount of life energy you have left is quickly fading, threatening to turn you to ash upon losing it." his father told him.

"So, what happens now?" Naruto asked.

"Well, normally the divine are supposed to stay out of a hero's quest, but Order deems it necessary that the titan serve his punishment indefinitely. So, that's why I'm here, to give you not only a bit of a boost, but return the amount of life energy that was given up in your attempt to stop Atlas." he told his son.

"Anything else I should know, before I go back?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, watch that left hook. Atlas can be tricky, but his left hook has always had a bit of a weakness in it. He has a old injury from Hades that causes it to act up now and again so it hitches time to time. Good luck son, and good fighting to ya." the titan of the sun said smiling as a flux of energy flowed into the blonde demigod.

"But, I'm not strong enough to do this alone." Naruto said.

Helios smirked, "I know, that's why I'll be showing you how to fight him this time. Throughout that entire fight, Atlas was freaking out. I'm sure he'd get his ass ripped by Kronos for a demigod putting up a fight like you have. That's why it's going to happen like this. I know you won't be able to hear me, but you'll still see me. So watch, me. Watch... Me..." he said to Naruto.

"But-" "It doesn't mater, shut it. When you think you can't go on anymore, remember. You will always have more strength than you realize. So... Watch me!" Helios said as he pointed his fingers towards his son and got a nod as Naruto woke back up.

Smashing a fist into the wall alerted Atlas to Naruto getting back up and he saw that even then, his foe wouldn't stay down, "Impossible, you should be dead. Your life energy was depleted, how are you still alive?" Atlas demanded.

"That's for me to know and for you to wish you know." Naruto said as he and Atlas circled each other. Atlas growled as he threw a powerful right hook into Naruto's face, only for the father-son duo to mirror each other as they threw a powerful right hook of their own. Atlas threw another and the process repeated as Naruto and Helios threw yet another right hook.

"Helios... You're here... I may not see you, but I know your style. You're shadowing him, controlling his movements!" Atlas snarled out.

"Which will makes this all the more enjoyable when you're ass is shoved under the sky again." Helios said, though it was unheard.

Blow after blow, the two traded one another in an attempt to knock the other down. Atlas managed to push Naruto back, ad Naruto had no other choice but to guard himself as Atlas threw in a couple of kidney shots as his opponent was unable to retaliate against him. Percy called out, "Come on Naruto, you have to fight back!" he told the blonde.

"Not yet!" Helios told Naruto before he could respond.

Atlas's blows suddenly begun to grow weaker and weaker before suddenly, the titan actually had to step back to get his breath. Just what was going on he was the titan of endurance, how could he be exhausted? Helios smirked as he had Naruto taunt Atlas by actually waving his arm towards himself to make Atlas fight some more. For Atlas, it was a eye opener, there was a fighter who was actually asking for more?! Indulging the demigod, he begun to hammer down blow after blow on Naruto's head as Percy called out to him, "Naruto, you have to fight back!" he told the blonde.

"Not yet Naruto!" Helios told him. Suddenly Atlas begun to land such weak blows on Naruto that they could barely be felt, "Naruto." he told his son smirking, "Now!" he said as he saw his son land a devastating uppercut on Atlas' chin stunning both the titan and the other's by the extremely powerful blow to the titan's jaw that sent the titan stumbling back in shock and horror, "It's all on you son. Farewell." he said as he faded away. For Atlas, this was the first time in his entire existence that this had ever happened, he was being bested by a mere mortal. A mortal born of that traitor Helios' loins at that! HOW?! JUST HOW WAS THIS HAPPENING?!

Striding forward uninhibited, Naruto landed blow after blow to the titan's face pushing the stunned titan backwards. Thalia raised her spear up, "Get that little bit/ch and bust him wide open!" she cheered out. Each step Naruto took, he landed a powerful left hook to Atlas' jaw forcing him back further towards his prison. Changing his movements, Naruto begun to smash his fist into the titan's gut forcing him back further, and closer to his defeat. However, Atlas knew that if he gave up now, it would be for nothing. So with that in mind, he grabbed Naruto's fist and pushed it out of the way so he could land a blow to the mortal's face.

"I will not lose!" Atlas declared as he landed blow after blow to Naruto's face as he pushed him into the cliff again beside the sky. As the titan tried to give another punch to Naruto's face, the demigod of the sun ducked under and leapt into the air and smashed his fist into the titan's face.

"What was that about the fire of resistance burning out, I can't seem to feel them?" Naruto taunted as he begun to smash his fist repeatedly into the titan's gut. After this, Naruto then smashed a powerful left hook followed by a quick right before in a shocking display, Atlas grabbed Naruto's shoulder's and begun to try and push him back. This was not only a shock for the demigod's watching, but for all the true immortal's as well. Atlas was trying desperately to stay up on his feet, but Naruto was relentless as he landed blow after blow to his body. Right hook, right hook, left hook. It was endless, the blows unwavering in strength.

With his back against the wall, Atlas was both unable to block, and retaliate as Naruto smashed hook after hook into his bruised face. Left hook, right hook and then a huge uppercut was delivered, and for the first time in eons... Atlas fell to the ground in exhaustion. The god's on Olympus cheered loudest as Naruto stood proudly over his foe while Chiron and the demigod's of half blood crowed loudly for one of their own defeating a titan, much less the titan of endurance, highhandedly. However, seeing the titan groan tiredly as he rose back up, Naruto readied his guard as Atlas stood up again and begun to assume his divine form forcing the Iris message to half blood to vanish as the present demigods shut their own eyes shut their eyes.

Naruto, however, was unharmed as Atlas grew three extra feet in height and muscle before he gathered a unknown energy and allowed it to explode out towards Naruto forcing Naruto to raise a exhausted fist to block it causing a cone of wind to blast around him. As the energy died down, Naruto groaned as he noticed his The One Ultimate form seemingly gone. Atlas smirked, "You may be able to see a immortal's true form, but even your weakened state is no match for me as you are now. So do me a favor and DIE!" the titan yelled as he threw a powerful strike down towards Naruto.

Naruto growled as he raised his arm and thrust it right into Atlas' own fist causing reality to seemingly warp around the clashing energy before a explosion was set off and Naruto got pushed back by the seemingly superior power Hendrickson commanded, "Is that the best you can do?" Naruto yelled as he put more force into his hit.

"I am Atlas, the Titan of Endurance, to think a mere mortal such as yourself would dare defy me!" the titan crowed angrily, "You'll die here, and that little goddess will have no choice but to smell the stench of your corpse as she looks at it until you turn to dust so she can remember her failure of returning me to my punishment of bearing the sky."

Naruto groaned as his face as splattered by his own blood as he slid back across the ground, "I see it, the ember's of power that linger within you. They struggle to remain, as you try to rekindle your former strength so that you may fulfill your duty as a hero... How unsightly!" Atlas said as he pumped out more power causing Naruto to cry out in pain.

And as Naruto was once again pushed back, his father's message spoke itself in his mind once more, _'When you think you can't go on anymore, remember...'_ his father told him as the man's spirit gave the teen a smile, "I'll beat you, not because I aim to show you who's better." Naruto said as he glared at Atlas, "But because I will do as my father and my mother before me has done, and I will light the path for those who need to see the end of the path!" he stated honestly. And with his heart swelling with confidence he managed to stop sliding back, "Until I can see a bright future lying ahead for everyone I hold dear..." he proclaimed loudly.

As this happened, the wind begun to pick up and blow powerfully, allowing the heat of Naruto's power to brush over the area. Naruto clenches his other fist allowing for small flames to sprout off his arm, "Until all of life on this planet sees the light of peace." he spoke proudly.

Atlas growled in annoyance, "It's embarrassing how much you're resisting." he taunted.

"I can't..." Naruto stated, as he also ignored Atlas, as his power immediately grew into his free arm.

"I misjudged..." Atlas said with narrowed eyes.

 _"I CAN'T DIE!"_ Naruto roared out loudly as he smashed his fist into his friends face allowing for gale force winds to blow around.

Zoe watched from a distance with the other hero's. Percy however looked confused, "What's going on?" he asked.

"At the last moment he changed his power from his right hand into his left. He used his right arm as bait." Artemis told him with wide eyes, "B-But..." she whispered.

"H-How is that even possible, I thought he had used it all already..." Thalia whispered to herself.

"I thought so too. Naruto, just keep fighting. Don't lose to this maniac." Bianca pleaded.

Atlas shook his head as he cleared it quickly, "A clever trick, that's not like a son of Helios." he said intrigued, "But it's still weak!" he yelled out as Naruto changed his arms once again as he filled his other arm with his titanic power.

Naruto looked onward as his eyes gold with a golden sun inside and a smile on his face, "That's because..." Naruto stated as his other arm quickly healed up with he remaining dredges of his power and bulged with his power from his other arm, "I didn't put my back into it that time!" he cried out loudly.

And with that, his father's first message to him when he was losing hope as he fought Pein... no Nagato, flashed through his mind, _'Your power was born to light the darkness so that other's don't stumble and fall. You will light the night so that other's do not feel fear. Some powers are passed down generation to generation, but yours will bring a sense of joy and peace to the world, to give the people a sense of hope. I have done my part. Now it's your turn, now go. And do your best, Naruto.'_ Helios said with a proud smile on his face.

Naruto's fist gripped tightly as flames burst into existence as Atlas' face went from gloating to shocked as Naruto let out a roar worthy of a lion, "This ends now!" he called out, **"DIVINE METEOR"** Naruto roared out as his fist thrust forward into his foe's face with the sound of crunching teeth and drove it into the dirt, **"HELIOS"** and the world burned bright with the suns energy. However, this one solitary attack appeared to compile the strength of Naruto's other barehanded attacks into one spectacular move. The impact of this smash is so strong that, upon striking Atlas, the wind pressure created from its delivery left a massive crater in the ground and spawned a twister strong enough to carry nearby tree's high up into the air.

The darkness that once surrounded the throne of the Titan's is pushed away with such force that the shining light of the true sun is near blinding. A large dragon that is flying nearby had to fight the sheer power of the wind for control. None of the hero's or the goddess's hunter's are spared as they are picked up and thrown off their feet for several dozen meters as the wind billows strongly. However, as Naruto did all of these amazing feats, he felt his lingering power fade from his body, _"You lose... Bearer of the Heaven's..."_ he whispered his thoughts to himself.

"Hurry, get him under the sky." Percy said as he grabbed the unconscious titan and is soon joined by the other's as the group, sans Naruto and Artemis, drags the former strongest titan next to Artemis ho then drops the sky down on top of the titan who grunts in pain as the weight of the heavens lands on top of him, imprisoning him once more. And with that, the quest was completed.

* * *

 **Now, the rest of this thing is actually in the hands of Medrick1317 who is going to use it for a story he is going to make in the future just don't hound or annoy the crap out of him about it alright, he doesn't know I'm posting this.**


	46. Chapter 46-The Sound of Shaking

**_This is the story of Sound of Shaking-not the Reading of Sound of Shaking as there is no book to read. Enjoy. Credit for parts of this chapter that helped me get it going go out to YagamiNguyen._**

* * *

Atop the Empire state building a man looked out across the city with a blank face. He gave a sigh as he look back on the times he had journeyed to the other world, good times. None so more then the time he had married his beloved Kushina. He was to be a husband as well as father, but the only way he could do any of that was for him to take a mortal form. Yes that is correct, mortal form. The man was no ordinary man for he was a God, Poseidon the God of the Sea to be precise. However as he was thinking of his past as sudden feeling of raw energy washed over him. One he hadn't felt in thousands of years. He felt his eyes widen before he vanished in a blue flash of light to the heart of Mount Olympus.

However he wasn't the only one to feel it as just as it was happening, Zeus himself felt it. He was in the middle of a conversation with his wife Hera when they felt it wash over them.

The Goddess looked to him with a wary eye, "Zeus." she said cautiously.

"I know." he responded. The King of God nodded his head at his Queen's call and summoned his master bolt.

Launching a massive thunder bolt to the sky that shook an entire sky, Zeus summoned the other twelve Olympians, even Hades. In flashes of light, all twelve Olympians appeared in the throne room, sitting down their respective throne with an confused expression on their face, especially the younger Gods and Goddesses. Hades appeared a moment later and sat down the chair prepared for him, actually surprised by the sudden invitation to Olympus.

Hestia was also present and sitting at her usual place beside the Hearth.

"Olympians" Zeus spoke with a book "I summon you all here to discuss about the sudden wave of energy hit the godly world just a moment ago"

"What about it father?" Athena spoke up "In all my immortal life I have never feel something like that, I tried to search for it in book and..."

"Please Athena, we don't need you to rant about what you found in there" Ares spoke up sarcastically.

"You have a death wish Ares?" The goddess of war looked at him dangerously

"You wanna fight?"

"Oh I get it" Apollo laughed while pointing between Aphrodite and the God of War "Zeus disturbed the both of you didn't he? I guess Ares was about to c..."

"Don't finish that sentence Apollo or I will hex your children with the worst kind of love life imaginable." Aphrodite waved her hand annoyedly before summoning her make-up to fix herself, face and everything which was ruined by the rough sex she just had with her lover.

"Ah, you're no..."

"SILENCE!" Zeus roared making all voices in the throne room disappear "Good, then listen carefully. What you felt just a moment ago was the alerting energy, which only appears when a mortal human is fighting on the equal ground against a Primordial being."

Almost every jaw in the room was dropped down to the ground in shock.

"You're kidding father." Athena was the first Olympians to regain her cool "You're kidding right?"

No mere mortal could fight against a god, let alone a Primordial, Protogenos being the correct term, being which could be even stronger than gods themselves.

"My words are the truth...I swear it on the Styx" thundersrumbled outside and, even most of them didn't admit it, they hoped Zeus was punished by telling lie, even though it couldn't happen due to his position at a god "Now, as I was saying, this wave of energy only appear to alert the Immortal whenever a human have power to fight against someone equal, or even a higher level than them. We still don't know much about this mortal or the one he was fighting, but that mortal can become a dangerous threat to us if we don't do something about it." Zeus told them before giving a order of "Iris, show us" before Zeus sat down on his throne and called out loudly to the goddess of the rainbow.

A thin mist appeared at the middle of the throne room and the screen of different place slowly appeared inside.

A humanoid figure then slowly made itself clear within the mist, at first it was just a shadow figure but slowly they could see what the humanoid figure truly looked like.

"No" They all heard Hera gasped in shock, even Zeus dropped his master bolt and stood up from his throne in shock.

"It can't be..." Zeus muttered "anyone...but her."

The person within the Iris' mist was a woman with extremely beauty, with extremely long, sweeping white hair that touched the ground. Most noticeable were two horn like protrusions which stuck out from her head. The woman had abnormal white eyes, with the veins around her temples became noticeable and she also had a third eye on the center of her forehead that's eyelids parted vertically. Her eyebrows were cut very short which showed as a symbol of nobility, and she wore a dark shade of lipstick on her lips and a dark shade of nail polish on her long fingernails. She wore the transitional high-collared kimono which was adorned with intricate lines that are gold and purple and tomoe running down the center and edges of the gown.

It was then the sounds of battle that raged throughout the area as two unparalleled warrior's fought to save the world reached their ears. The earth shook nearly every moment before a gout of black flames erupted shortly after.

"Kaguya Otsutsuki" Zeus muttered in absolute horror. Now, the other children of Zeus also recognized her as well and was looking at the mist in shock.

"Father, who is she?" Athena asked with a worrying tone, she had never seen the look of shock and horror on her father, his wife and the other older Gods and Goddesses' face like that.

"Kaguya Otsutsuki, the first human who ever became a Primordial by eating the fruit of World Tree and she became the Primordial Goddess of Rabbit, standing at the equal ground as the other Primordial Gods and Goddesses" Poseidon informed them, making all widened their eyes in shock, even the fighting loving war-god like Ares "however, since she was not originally an immortal being herself, Kaguya Otsutsuki had grown despotic and developed both a god-complex and messiah-complex, more or less she became mad with power." he stated shocking everyone who heard.

"But father, how come we never heard of her?" Athena asked "surely someone with that much power will..." she went to say only to be interrupted midsentence.

"Because she is not from this dimension" Hades spoke up with a dark tone.

However her smirk wasn't to last as suddenly a flash of light appeared next to Kaguya, with energy like claws formed around their hands, the person used it to cut away one of the Goddess of Rabbit's hand. "It just means he's the coolest guy ever!" The person shouted before disappearing again in a flash of light."

Hermes jumped in his seat at the person's speed, "Holy cow!" he exclaimed.

"So fast."

"It was almost like a flash." Aphrodite exclaimed.

"Hiraishin." Poseidon muttered in shock.

The person then reappeared behind Kaguya and delivered a roundhouse kick to her back, sending her flying before pulling out two black sticks from the black orbs levitating behind his back, throwing it toward the limp arm of Kaguya on the ground, "And don't you ever disrespect him again!" the blonde warrior yelled as two black rods pinned the arm to the ground stabbing through it like he was doing it to keep that arm immobile.

They finally got a glimpse of the mortal who was fighting Kaguya head on, which made Poseidon gasp in total shock.

He was wearing what looked like a yellow, energy coat with a black bodysuit underneath. The bodysuit covered his torso, reaching down his arms to his knuckles, and down his legs to the point just above his sandals. He also had a pattern of six magatama around his collar.

"Sasuke, out of the way" it seemed that he wasn't the only one who was fighting her, as there was another boy who covered his entire body in a thick, purple like energy in the shape of a gigantic warrior samurai with wings.

"Quick Naruto" the black haired boy shot himself out of the gigantic warrior and shouted, "It's time to finish this." in a sure tone.

However when he looked back to Kaguya, she wasn't there. Sensing something coming from behind him he clenched his fist causing a glowing white orb to appear on his hand. Sending his energy through his arm the orb turned from a stark white to a emerald green as the energy charged up more into his fist. Turning around he saw Kaguya nearly in his face, arm regrown and a fresh bone protruding from her palm. With a yell he brought his arm back and thrust it forward where upon contact, the world shattered once again.

However, that was not all. For surrounding the hand from the point of impact, was a massive crack that spilt the air in a way that made it look like glass.

Everyone felt their eyes widen in shock at the sight, "What the hell..." Hades muttered in confusion having never seen something like that before in his life.

"That looks like something out of a anime." Apollo said with wide eyes.

"Fucking awesome." Ares said with a grin on his face. Even some of his children agreed to that statement.

"It's like the air shattered, almost as if it were made of glass." Aphrodite said in shock.

"And you stay the fuck back, ya hear me!" the man within the veil of mist roared out. Kaguya coughed up spit from the sheer force of the impact as a shockwave blasted out from behind her and destroyed more of the dimension she had summoned. Taking his Bisento in his hand and sticking it to his back with his chakra he raised both his hands into the air and gave a roar as he pulled them down with full force which slammed Kaguya into the ground as he gave a yell of, _**"Roar of the Heaven's and Earth!"**_ causing something Kaguya had never before expected to happen right in front of her very eyes.

The world within the screen of mist looked like it was about to end, but that wasn't all. The land itself was tilting. Large slabs of earth, miles long in length and width, were pushed up from the ground as a tidal wave appeared above the goddess and slammed down on her before the slabs of earth cracked apart and fell into the water below stirring it up thus creating yet another tidal wave.

"Holy shit!" Apollo gasped out in shock. This guy, he's a monster.

"Damn!" Ares exclaimed with wide eyes, truly shocked for the first time in a long time.

"It's almost like he forced the earth to do his bidding." Athena stated.

"This guy isn't normal." Demeter said in awe.

"It's almost like looking at a younger Poseidon with blonde hair." Hera said in observation.

The screen changed to get a view of the one responsible and Poseidon gasped out in shock at wat he saw, "No... it can't be. I was told he was dead." he said gaining everyone's attention.

"Brother, what is the meaning of tis?" Hades asked coldly, "You broke the oath yet again?" he demanded.

"I married her thus the oath was null. Perfectly legal." he stated to his brother.

"Hmm, be glad that you were otherwise I would send the monster's after him." Hades said as he sat back.

Kaguya gasped as she rose from the water of the dimension she had brought her adversary to and continued to cough up water she had inhaled. Sure she couldn't die, but man did it suck to have water filled lungs while knowing she couldn't die. Climbing out of the water she continued to cough up water. However when she looked up she could no longer see, nor sense, the presence of her enemy. It was almost as if he had disappeared from her senses. However, before Kaguya could begin her search; "KAA-SAMA LOOK OUT!" a unknown voice yelled frantically as a shadow appeared behind her before she suddenly felt the full force of the blonde's Killer Intent bear down on his shoulder's.

Time seemed to almost stop as the man planted his Bisento into the ground cratering it while Kaguya felt her eyes widen in shock. How'd Naruto get behind her so fast? She slowly turned around and noticed that Naruto seemed to look almost like a massive shadow. Naruto's look of sorrow for his enemy turned friend suddenly turned to rage as he covered his fist in a gigantic blue bubble of his power where the fist connected to Kaguya's face and begun to drive her into the ground creating powerful shockwaves. "THIS IS...FOR OBITO!" the blonde yelled in rage.

"Shit, Naruto's pissed off!" Sasuke yelled out.

"Guy's we need to get out of the area, NOW!~" a pink haired teenage girl called out loudly as the three of them suddenly begun to run as powerful shockwaves finally reached them.

Once again the veil of mist showed the gods exactly what Naruto was doing to the Rabbit Goddess.

"HOLY SHIT!~" Hades exclaimed.

"This guy..." Zeus muttered with narrowed eyes. This teen wasn't normal.

"it is almost as if sound itself is shaking from his rage, incredible." Athena muttered.

Deeper and deeper Naruto's fist pushed Kaguya into the earth until the feeling suddenly stopped allowing her to raise herself up a bit. She felt her eyes widen as she watched Naruto coat his foot in a bubble of energy and fall towards the ground and quickly rolled out of the way as Naruto slammed his foot into the earth cratering it causing chunks of rock to fly into the air. Naruto saw Kaguya stop rolling and ran at her with his Bisento now in his hand. Drawing it back he gave a yell as he swung it into the ground as Kaguya barely dodged the swing. The goddess rolled to her feet and coated her arm in the hottest form of lava she could before she sent several balls of white hot lava flying at Naruto.

Each ball of fire crashed into Naruto's chest, face, and arm and even burned away half his bangs when he leaned out of the way. However in the end, Naruto continued to walk forward and endured each strike against him without wavering. As they watched Kaguya launch the barrage of lava at the teen the gods couldn't help but grow wide eyed as they watched the teen practically ignore them as he kept his eyes on his target It was almost as if the balls of lava she hurled at him were nothing but flies to him.

"Just what the hell is this kid, he's enduring all those attacks like their nothing!" Dionysus screamed out in shock as he watched Naruto swat a fireball away with his bare hand.

"I don't know... it's like he's built like a tank!" Ares exclaimed.

"This is crazy, he can dish out so much damage, but I didn't expect the kid to be able to literally tank so much as well!" Demeter cried out in shock.

Kaguya gave a yell as she rushed forward at Naruto and tried to punch him, only for the blonde to block her with his forearm. Again and again she tried to attack, only to be blocked with hardly any effort. Finally Naruto got tired of blocking as Kaguya went to kick him in the face Naruto drew back a fist and struck her hard causing her to roll away once more in a cloud of dust. Naruto appeared to calmly walked forward towards the fallen Goddess with a scowl on his face as the now pained woman looked up towards her enemy. Naruto knelt down and drew back a fist and went to punch his enemy.

However, it wasn't to be so easy as Kaguya gave a yell as she slammed a white hot lava coated fist through Naruto's stomach. As the veil of mist changed once more and showed the gods Kaguya shoving her fist through Naruto's stomach causing them to all wince in phantom pain. That had to have hurt a lot.

"Damn, that woman has no mercy." Hephaestus stated with a wince.

"No kidding." Ares muttered in agreement.

"Nothing is worst then a woman scorned." Aphrodite said to herself.

"I wonder what'll happen next?" Athena asked curiously.

She then surged her chakra as much as she could causing Naruto's stomach to burn as it gave a bulge before she removed her hand from his abdomen with no hesitation. The blonde teen fell to a knee as Kaguya rose to her feet breathing heavily from the experience she would never forget, "You have no choice, you must resign. Just let me take over, it will be alright." she told Naruto in a sultry manner. However what she, and by extent nobody else (not that there was anybody else besides the blondes comrades), expected was for Naruto to reach through the screen of flame burning his stomach and grab Kaguya by his collar shocking the goddess, and everyone else watching, a great amount as the veil of mist changed once more showed their actions to the group causing a few to gasp in shock.

"Damn, that kid takes the saying 'Takes a lick but keeps on ticking.' to a whole new level." Artemis muttered to herself.

"His pain tolerance as well as his endurance levels are off the charts." Hades stated in mild awe and impressment.

"This kid just wont go down." Dionysius said to himself.

"A true warrior in every sense of the word." Athena complimented in respect.

"If I already didn't know any better, I would have said he was on of Ares' kids." Hestia stated.

"Shit, I wish he was now." Ares admitted. With a son like that, he would gladly gloat to the other gods about how proud he was of a demigod he sired.

"I believe this is one of my proudest moments as a father to a demigod." Poseidon stated honestly. And why wouldn't he be proud, one of his own was practically destroying a bitch on his own.

Slowly, but surely, Naruto rose to his feet with his hand still on Kaguya's collar, "This is nothing for me. Besides, I wont die from such small wounds." he growled as he lifted the woman off her feet shocking Kaguya greatly as he spoke, "But unlike me... you won't burn as the weight of the world will fall onto your body." he said as he threw the woman into the air. He sends a good amount of his power into his arm were when Kaguya nears the ground he lashes out creating a powerful shockwave that shatters the earth around him. The shockwave is so great that a crack forms in the earth and it literally begins to spilt the battle area in two as a crack appears in the sky as the world around nearly shattered under Naruto's rage. "RRRRAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!~" Naruto roars out almost like a dragon. The earth splits open and Kaguya, for the first time ever bled as she coughed up blood.

"YEAH!" Ares roared in glee.

"EVEN IF I DIDN'T DO IT, IT FEELS AWESOME!" Apollo cheered out.

At the same time the mist showed them the extension of what happened after Naruto struck the Rabbit Goddess. The world cracked and shook as Naruto released the power to destroy the world on his enemy. Cliffside formation's cracked and fell before mountains tilted and crumbled to dust with each shake. Massive explosions of dust and rock shot to the air as the earth cracked apart before eventually settling down while Kaguya landed in a heap on the ground. However if Kaguya was done, she didn't show it as she called out; "I'm not done yet..." before she coughed up more blood. Suddenly a multitude of weapons rose from the ground and rushed at Naruto from the front while two charged him from behind and drove themselves into his body. At the same time Kaguya swung her arm and a fireball blew up in Naruto's face.

"JESUS CHRIST!" Aphrodite called out.

"Merciless bitch." Athena called out.

"By the Fates themselves that was cold." Hestia stated.

"That fucking bitch." Poseidon growled in silent rage.

"NARUTO!" Sakura, Kakashi, and Sasuke yelled out as they watched from where they stood. Without his half of the Six Paths power they would lose.

Smirking in victory Kaguya stood up with a groan as she smirked, "Can't fight now that your fatally wounded, Naruto. And without your half of the Six Pats, there is no chance of victory." she said with a sneer as she looked at the cloud of smoke.

"What a bitch." Hera said with a hand over her chest as she narrowed her eyes at the screen of mist before her.

"No kidding. I honestly hope Naruto gives her another taste of what he gave her times ten." Apollo said.

"You know, for once I agree with you brother." Artemis agreed. Usually she wanted to protect women, but this bitch-she could rot in Tartarus.

Oh fatally wounded, am I? Don't make me laugh." Naruto's voice cut through the smoke shocking Kaguya even more as he took a step forward causing a powerful blast of energy to once more erupt from where he stepped causing the ground to shake harshly, "I already told you didn't I, that I won't die from such a small wound." he said, "I may be a human, but I am far from ordinary... I will not just lose to some punk ass bitch just as she begins to walk away from a fight." he growled.

"I-Impossible! There's no way!" Kaguya gasped out as she took a step back, "Y-Your a mortal. you shouldn't have this kind of power!" she said nervously. And why wouldn't she be nervous, this child just kept coming no matter what she did.

"YEAH!~" Ares cheered loudly.

"SHOW THAT LITTLE BITCH WHAT YOU'RE MADE OF!" Aphrodite yelled out.

"COME ON, HIT HER AGAIN!" Poseidon yelled out.

"KEEP FIGHTING!" Hades yelled out.

"Do you really think, that's all it takes to defeat me?" Naruto growls out as he started to stand up straighter than before, "Just a few toy swords and guns! I could tear you apart singlehandedly, but you already know that don't you? Because you quake, when you hear the name, NARUTO!" he yelled out as he stood up straight to reveal he was unscathed by the multiple strikes to his body shocking the woman before him. Raising his bisento above his head singlehandedly he gives a yell that shakes the ground and then swings downward with his weapon and drug it in a circular formation around him that created a powerful whirlwind that circled around him like a powerful shockwave that blasted away Kaguya with ease which threw her off a cliff to a lower plateau below where they were fighting.

"Wow, nice monologue." Hera commented, "I think he got that from you Zeus." she stated.

"How, he's my nephew." he responded to his wife.

"If anything I would have thought he got that from Apollo." Artemis said.

"If only." the sun god stated.

"You have to admit that, that shockwave was fucking awesome." Ares said with a grin on his face.

"LET'S GO BITCH!" he roared as he jumped of the cliff. Falling for a good fifteen feet Naruto landed unharmed where a small twister of dust swirled around him, only to stop and spin the other way in a mesmerizing manner. As he looks up he sees a group of Earthen giants running towards him where they quickly stop in front of him and raise their swords above their heads and grasp them in both hands. Quickly swinging them down the Gods are shocked when Naruto simply moves his bisento in front of him and easily blocked their three-way strike.

"NO WAY! HE BLOCKED THEM!" Aphrodite cried out."

"And not only that, he did it with one hand." Poseidon said in astonishment.

"Where did the Giants even come from?" Hestia asked.

"That, is an excellent question." Zeus said in agreement.

"She summoned them, possibly even created them. Who knows really." Hades commented which caused the others to nod as they continued to watch the battle.

Naruto growls as he looks up to the giants, "You're blocking my view. Move." he orders as he pushes them off while releasing his bisento from his grasp where it spins in the air. Reaching his hands up he grasps the air causing it to ripple around his finger's. Naruto looks up and as the bisento stabs into the ground then yanks his hands down as he gives a loud, "GRUH!" which would soon set into motion a series of unexplainable events.

"Shit, here we go again." Demeter said.

"How much energy does that move take, it has to tax him one way or another." Aphrodite said.

"Not for a Half blooded Uzumaki demigod that is the Jinchuuriki of the Nine Tails." Poseidon said with a grin. The amount of stamina Naruto had at his beck and call would easily place his boy on any level of the God's easily.

As the Giants rushed at Naruto again, they suddenly lose balance as all of them trip and fall, "My Balance!" Kaguya suddenly exclaims in shock as she is forced to the earth.

"W-What's happening?!" Sasuke asks in shock.

"What, did he do?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi was about to respond. However he notices something out the corner of his eyes causing them to nearly pop out of his head as he turns to look. Large slabs of earth are literally tilting causing large waves of water to run down the sides as the earth is tilted highly for nearly a mile into the air at random spots. However that's not all as a large fissure begins to open up in the frozen sea and begins to swallow everything as unfrozen seawater rushes in as all three enemies fall into the void. "This can't be real..." he muttered to himself.

"This is insane. It's not just the island, THE ENTIRE SEA IS TILTING!" Sakura yelled out in shock.

Zetsu couldn't help but growl in anger, "You bastard!" he says in anger.

"Far out..." Sasuke says in wonder. So this was how strong Naruto was when he went all out.

"Geez Poseidon, what did you and that mortal woman you laid in bed with create?" Zeus asked with a chuckle.

"A monster strong enough to change the world." Athena stated.

"A son that makes his father proud." Poseidon stated honestly. With that their view returned to the veil of mist to watch the battle continue on.

One Giant had managed to get back up and was gasping for breath as he looked at Naruto, "So much power..." he said as he picked up his sword, "But you shall not pass me!" he yells out as he raises his sword overhead. However Naruto grasps his Bisento in his hand and gives a mighty leap where he appears in the giants face with his free hand drawn back. With a grunt Naruto lashes out and once more a crack appears in front of him. The giant gags before he spits out a large sea of saliva from his mouth. However that is not the only thing as suddenly a shockwave erupts from behind the giant and races forward.

It was here that Kaguya reappeared and holds two of her hands out and blocks the powerful shockwave which creates a thick cloud of dust in the air. Naruto steps forward and narrows his eyes, "Kaguya." he growls.

"Naruto." the woman growls back.

"Ooh, somebody sounds pissed." Ares commented.

"I would be pissed to if something like this happened, wouldn't you?" Athena questioned.

This got a nod out of most of the gods.

Naruto jumps down a small five foot drop and lands on a small slab of rock as his friends arrive, "Stay behind me, my friends." he says calmly as he steps forward. Everyone watches as hundreds of swords are drawn and pointed at him. Grasping his bisento in both hands for the first time he sends his power into the blade and a white orb appears on the weapon before it covers the blade of the bisento, "RRRRRAAAAAHHHHHH!" Naruto yells out as he swings his weapon. A large crack appears in front of him that unleashes yet another shockwave.

"He can send that kinda power into a weapon!" Hephaestus called out, "That is so awesome. I need to make a weapon that mimics his ability." he stated as plans begun to form in his head on how to make one.

"Geez, this guy is a monster." Aphrodite, stated.

"It's almost like he was bred for combat." Ares said honestly.

All of the weapon's that were drawn were thrown away with ease while Kaguya actually had to brace herself against the powerful winds. Naruto all of a sudden leaped at Kaguya who felt her eyes widen in shock as he drew back a fist and lashed out causing yet again another crack to appear before Kaguya was launched back where she hit a wall behind her. Wait? Wall?

"Hell yeah!" Ares called out.

"Get some bitch." Apollo called out.

Naruto then draws a fist back once more and his muscles visibly bulged as he sends a large amount of chakra through his arm, "Make no mistake. I am the one that stands on the top of this era." he declares as his eye glow with untold power, "We are in the present, while you on the other hand are a relic of a bygone era and have no right to complain about it." he said as his arm bulged with a large amount of veins. "What happens to me, my friends, and the people of this world, is on us!" he yells as he lashes out and once again. With this saying, a momentous crack appeared where it unleashed a extremely powerful shockwave. The crack in the air continued to expand and rapidly at that. "THIS IS HOW WE WILL FORGE OUR OWN PATHS INTO THE FUTURE!~" he roared out.

The veil changes in a way that seemed to zoom out of the picture in order to show the Gods what was going on, and all that looked at the sight felt their gut's drop.

"My god." Demeter said quietly.

"T-This is..." Aphrodite said before she trailed off.

"I really need to turn this into a movie." Apollo said to himself.

"If you do, you better make sure it becomes a number one movie of the year." Hera said to her husbands son.

"Oh trust me, it'll be a show that nobody will ever forget." he responded.

With that, the earth roared. Dark clouds soon begun to gather and lightning begun to rain down across the battlefield while fire flashed across the sky before the balls of flame fell to the earth into the midst of the enemy army. Large spires of earth begun to rise up from deep underneath the sea where they came up from underneath the ice. The two frozen tsunami's cracked and fell apart and then collapsed into the sea. The spires that had risen begun to release gouts of molten earth and rained down their wrath upon Naruto's enemy. Truly, this was the will of God at work, and nothing could hope to match its wrath except something with the same amount of anger.

"It's almost like he is trying to end it all." Demeter stated.

"Yeah, and he hasn't even beaten her yet.

"This guy... I seriously wanna fight him if I ever see him." Ares stated.

"Sasuke, it's time to finish this!" Naruto called out.

"I know, let's do it." the raven haired teen responded as he reached out to Kaguya.

Kaguya seeing this growled as she went to jump out of the way, however what she didn't expect was for Sakura to rush over and sock her in the head, "I'm still here so don't forget about me CHA!" she cried out just as Naruto and Sasuke placed their hands on Kaguya.

 _ **"SIX PATHS: PLANETARY DEVASTATION**_ " the two boys called out as they successfully sealed away Kaguya and the goddess suddenly begun to change into a monster with a rabbit appearance by some kind of power that gathered rocks on the ground to lock her inside an gigantic orb of earth, which then flew slowly to the sky and looks just like a small version of the moon. But what shocked the God's the most was nine massive beasts resembled various animals with the tails increase from one to nines was released from the inside of the Heavenly Rabbit, circling around Naruto's team.

Kakashi couldn't help but smile under his mask as he looked back to when he first met them where he told them he hated them, "But now, I love you all." he said happily.

"They did it? I can believe that they did it" Hera gasped before a beautiful smile made it to her face "Amazing..."

"Son... I am so proud of you right now..." Poseidon whispered, he was never more this proud in his immortal life than he was right now.

Then the God's saw the blond called Naruto turned back to normal, revealing his normal feature as well as his brilliant azure blue eyes just like Poseidon's own. Walking to the limp arm of Kaguya, which now all of the Olympians could see something dark with a face, sharp teeth and all inside of the sleeve. "By the way, you didn't want to leave your mom right?" he asked with a slight smirk.

"What?! Mom?! As in mother?!" Apollo was shocked.

Artemis smirked "Heh... So your hottie isn't so hot for you now?"

Apollo only got depressed more thinking how this creature was her son. It's should not impossible.

"Y...You..." The dark being muttered in shock.

"You have been hiding in the shadow all this time, But I noticed you..." Naruto said as he reached his hands out and grabbed the arm.

"You're just a part of the Shinobi's history I created so far...yo-you are just a brat, you can't..."

Naruto's eyes hardened before saying, "The Shinobi's history was made by the lives of many ninja and their deaths" he then gripped his hand before pulling the arm off the ground and threw it toward the forming moon "A brat who can't even leave his mother's side...won't ever understand a thing about it!" He roared.

"That... is very wise words for such a young boy..." Athena nodded her head.

It was with that the veil of mist begun to fade away sowing the battle was over for them.

Athena narrowed her eyes, "Shinobi? Ninja? Father you have a lot to explain" she said after the four people and nine beasts disappeared in flashes of light.

The goddess of rainbow then made the mist disappear completely, leaving the Olympians alone to discuss things among themselves.

Zeus sighed, "The only reason you new generation Gods don't know about the Elemental Nations is because we six original Olympians agreed that we would never speak of it to you. We as well as any elder immortal may go over there anytime we like, but every time we do we have to take a mortal form. We still have our godly power's, but we are as feeble as mortal's are." Zeus said.

"Well the fact of the matter is, Poseidon has yet another demigod." Hades stated.

"You will not touch him." the Sea God growled out to his brother.

"Well when you go and break the oath married or not we have to do something about it." the Death God responded.

"And it is as I told you, you wont touch him." Poseidon reclaimed.

"Enough." Zeus stated.

"I agree, you are both acting trivial over something so easily resolved." Hera stated walking up to the three of them. She placed a hand on her hip, "The solution to this is simple, we bring young Naruto here to Earth where we can keep a eye on him." she said.

"Agreed. Someone with that much power shouldn't be allowed to run around unsupervised." Zeus said.

"Is it because he might be a hindrance to your rule brother?" Hades asked.

"In more ways then one." Zeus responded.

"How would that even be possible he is in a whole different dimension with no knowledge of us or this dimension as a whole.' Poseidon responded.

"I understand your reasoning brother, but the fact of the matter is, he has a power that no other child you have sired and he managed to beat a woman on par with a Protogenos on his own where at the last second he asked for help. That sows just how powerful your boy truly is. He is a World-Breaker, and I will not allow such a being exist without being able to ensure that he will not usurp our domains as immortals." Zeus responded.

"Ze-Poseidon started only for hades to interrupt him, "For once even I have to agree with our baby brother on this one. As such as I hate to do it, I have no choice but to vote in Zeus' favor and say he needs to be brought here." Hades said.

Poseidon growled, "Fine have it your way." he stated. With that he walked off.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2**_

* * *

After a long pondering and questioning if bringing a son of the Big Three from another dimension to their own was a safe idea, it was decided that for the sake of their sanity it was. Zeus looked around the throne room and spoke deeply, "Alright, now that we have settled the dispute about whether to bring the son of Poseidon to our dimension it is now official that we will need someone to go and bring him here to us. However that is where the next problem lies." Zeus said before he looked to his kelp headed brother."

"Poseidon cleared his throat, "Ah yes. Well it seems that when my mortal form had died there was a slight problem." he stated.

"Oh and what would that be?" Hades muttered.

"Well apparently when I sealed the Nine Tails inside the boy and my mortal form perished I was sent back here, of course I obviously was, I was of course saddened by the death of my wife Kushina, but what I hadn't expected was to be lied to by the old man who held the title of Kage before me. I can't say why or how come he lied to me, but knowing him there was a reason for him to do it. I wasn't thinking clearly and when I went back to get him I was told he was dead. In my grief I swore to the Styx that I would never return which I haven't. Now that I find out he is alive I wish the man who my son has become." he stated.

"Wow, that was dumb of you." Athena muttered.

Poseidon didn't even retort to that comment and instead only sighed, "Yeah, I know that now." quietly.

Zeus cleared his throat, "With that now cleared up I will need a volunteer to go and bring the boy back here to us." Zeus explained before raising a hand to silence any chatter, "I have already decided, so do not try and interrupt me." Zeus stated."

"Zeus cleared his throat so he could speak clearly, for those with hard of hearing abilities *Cough* Ares *Cough* that way they could understand him."

"Zeus begun once again, "The ones that have been chosen to go on this quest are Artemis due to her tracking capabilities, and Athena for her wisdom and her persuasive talking." he stated.

Artemis suddenly raised her hand like a child at school, "Uh quick question father." she said gaining his attention.

"Yes what is it?" he responded.

"Well since we are going to a whole different dimension, will we be required to know the language or do they speak regular English?" she asked him.

Poseidon spoke up for his brother, "They speak one of two languages, English or Japanese. However it seems that English is the main language due to the complications that Japanese holds. Although that may be different due to the fact that it was during the Third Shinobi World War. Either way brush up on all your languages girls." he stated.

Artemis grumbled about the joy of having to brush up on her languages but in the end nodded her head, "When do we leave?" she asked.

"When you have everything prepared." Zeus responded.

Six hours later When Athena and Artemis had gathered their things they stood in front of the kings throne waiting patiently.

Ten more minutes passed before Zeus appeared before them. He brushed his hand through his hair and sighed, "Sorry for making you wait I was busy speaking with Hera on some matters." he said honestly.

"It is alright father." Artemis said with a bow.

Zeus nodded his head before he cleared his throat, "So I take it that the two of you are prepared to go on your journey yes?' he asked getting a nod from the two of them, "Alright then, let's get this over with." he muttered before he pointed his Master Bolt at them, "Safe travel's, and happy hunting to the both of you." he said to his daughter's before they flashed out of the throne room in a flash of thunder.

It was at this time Hera walked out from a corridor, "Do you think he will agree?' she asked him.

Zeus shrugged, "Depends on how the first meet and greet goes Hera." he stated.

Meanwhile-

A flash of thunder shook the area as the two Goddesses reappeared in a heavily wooded area. When they took their first breath of the new worlds air they almost gasped in shock by how clean it was, "Holy guacamole." Athena stated as she tasted the air.

Artemis arched a brow, "Is that Athena speak for Holy shit sister?" she asked with a humor filled chuckle.

Athena chuckled with a embarrassed look on her face, "Well, I don't know. I mean the second I took my first breath of air here, it was like how the world was in ancient times when there were no machines to pollute the sky. It takes me back almost." she stated honestly.

Artemis nodded in agreement at that one. The air here was so pure, and there was almost no taint to the environment showing just how well the people of this world looked after their home for well over 70,000 years. This was probably going to be her new favorite hunting ground if her father ever let her return.

Athena nudged her on the shoulder, "Come on, we need to get moving." she said which caused Artemis to nod in agreement.

Naruto put on his black attire, standing in front of the mirror with sad eyes.

A day had passed since the end of The Fourth Great Shinobi War.

Villages were finally burying their lost with grief, nearly sixty-eight thousand shinobi had been killed during the war. That meant that if another war broke out, nearly all chakra users would inevitably die.

Some Naruto knew while other's...he didn't even know their name before their corpse was brought back to their villages.

Everyone was there during the funerals, even Sasuke...surprisingly.

They sacrificed their life to protect him and B as well for the entire world.

Neji Hyuuga, Naruto stood behind Hinata and remained silent, he didn't know what to say or do. He just stood there with a bunch of flowers in hands, each flower was for each Shinobi of Konoha who fell down at the battlefield.

A small distance away watching, Athena had to admit that even she was impressed even when he don't personally know the other soldiers he still want to respect them by giving them a funeral like others. She knew that in the future, he would become a great leader.

The day passed way to quickly for Athena and Artemis to even recall everything that had happened.

In the Hokage office, a debate was going on. "What! YOU CAN'T DO IT -TTEBAYO!" Naruto shouted with his hand holding his head…well he would have both of his hands holding his head if he didn't have his right hand missing from his body."

"Shut up brat!" Tsunade Senju shouted as she looked at him, "Besides that, my decision is final, Kakashi will be the Sixth Hokage of the Konoha" she told the blonde.

"But why not me?" he groaned, standing next to him was Kakashi, who was giving Naruto his trademark eyes smile, trying to calm the hero of the Shinobi war down with both hands in front of him "I thought after the war…" he started where Tsunade finished for him with a nod.

"Yes, you're more suitable to become a Hokage than anyone in this village at the moment Naruto." Tsunade stood up and walked to him "However, you're still way too young to handle the job and the responsibilities that come behind it. However you can try to become the next Hokage later since currently the village need's someone with more experience like Kakashi as a leader, so it is through this that I decided to make him my next successor rather then you." Tsunade said as she then pulled out a bottle of sake from out of nowhere, shocking Shizune who had made sure to throw all of them away "Now, let's just go to have a drink to celebrate the day I finally escape from this damned job." she said as she wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and pulled him out of the room.

"Wait Baa-chan! Wait!" Naruto cried out when he was being pulled by the fifty year old woman who had an unimaginable amount of strength, trying to shrug out of her grip would be a total waste of time. He gave up and let the Hokage pulled him out to the street.

As soon as the village saw their hero, the entire street cheered out loudly and clapped their hands rapidly for Naruto. Naruto was stunned by the sudden action of the villagers. "Wh-what is all this?" he asked as he looked to Tsunade.

"Well, while you won't be the Hokage this time Naruto" Tsunade smiled before she released him from her grip "the future is always there to make sure that reality doesn't change. So what do you think?" she asked the blonde.

Looking around, Naruto found the same feeling he had after Kakashi brought him back to the village after defeating Pain and confronting Nagato. They called him their hero, thanking him for his service during the war and for saving the world… A large grin spread out on Naruto's face while he walked between the people of Konoha, maybe he shouldn't move with ninja speed any longer on the roofs to get to the Hokage office anymore and start to take a walk among these people.

Because they finally acknowledged him at their hero.

They weren't the only one in the restaurant because the rest of the rookie nine were here as well as Team Gai and their sensei, even Sasuke was present and sat alone at the last table at the corner of the place. It was like a whole celebration party, Choji was screaming to Lee about eating his last piece of barbeque, but instantly lightened up when Ino brought a brand new dish of barbeque for him.

Sakura was chatting with her mother and a few other friends while she kept on glancing at Sasuke, wondering if she should try and keep him company.

Of course what none of them knew was that they were being watched the entire time by the two goddesses. Artemis grumbled about Sakura being in love with a boy that reminded them of their Uncle Hades. Like seriously, the boy almost looked like a miniature Hades if they looked close enough.

Naruto, after drinking the bottle Tsunade had gave him stood up from his seat and walked over to Sasuke, Kurama would keep his body sober so he don't have worry about alcohol. "Hey Sasuke, can I sit here?" he asked, sitting down the seat opposite of the former missing nin, "How's your arm doing?" he asked after having a nod of approval from black haired Uchiha.

"The same as yours is, why?" Sasuke replied shortly."

"Well, Baa-chan said she is making prosthetic hands for us." Naruto said, "I believe they are from the First Hokage's cells or something like that, so you don't have to worry about not being able to make hand-seals anymore." Naruto told him.

"I don't think I'm going to stay in the village for much longer Naruto." Sasuke said, surprising the blonde greatly.

"Hey, don't tell me you're thinking about becoming a missing nin again?" he said as he turned his head to Sakura and said with a small smile, "there are people who would be hurt if you left again you know."

Sasuke shook his head, "Not like that Naruto. So what about you Naruto? What are you going to do now? I heard that the council rejected you becoming the next Hokage and instated Kakashi, what are you going to do about that?" he asked as the both of them turned their head to the Hokage Monument, where a face was being craved onto it next to Tsunade's by a lot of workers.

Naruto smirked "I think I'm going to train harder, as well as work harder to become the next Hokage. I mean since I helped save the world and all it wouldn't be that hard a guess as to know who the next best candidate for the hat is." Naruto said with a determined expression on his face.

"No argument there. Good luck with that I suppose." Sasuke picked up a cup of sake and held it high "So the great hero for the next Hokage eh."

"For the Seventh Hokage." Naruto said also poured his cup full and then touched it with Sasuke's.

Artemis nudged Athena before the two of them left out of the bar. Artemis turned to Athena, "Ok so now what? While they're getting drunk off their minds we are supposed to bring a Demigod that has the ability to create massive, and did I also mention extremely destructive, earthquakes back to our home. And did it have to be a boy?" Artemis grumbled.

Athena grasped her sister by the shoulder, "Artemis, Poseidon hasn't sired a female Demigod. Those that he does end up dying within the first eight or so years of life." she remined the-wait a second, "A-Are you drunk?" she questioned the goddess as she looked at her closer. Flushed cheeks. Dizzy look in the eye, swaying motion on feet, "My god, your hammered." she said in shock.

"What, it was good wine." she said. It honestly was. Never before had she tasted so amazing in her life.

Athena sighed as she rubbed the bridge of her nose, "Alright come on, we haven't got all day. Father wants us to return with the son of Uncle Poseidon and now I have to drag you around." she said in a annoyed tone.

"You know what, I'll handle the son of Poseidon. You are going to a hotel to sleep off the effects of the alcohol in your system." she said as she looked around.

"But I don't wanna go to bed, I wanna have some more Sake." the goddess whined.

With that Athena asked around where she eventually found someone who told her directions to the Golden Leaf Hotel where Athena booked a room, by hypnotizing the manager, and managed to get her sister in bed. Once she managed that she gave a huff of relief, "Finally." she had gasped out wen the Goddess of the Hunt had passed out. Walking out the room she split her consciousness allowing part of her spirit to go out and keep a eye on the son of Poseidon. Concentrating on the teen's aura from what she had felt earlier she vanished leaving her other self to fend for her sister, not that anybody would try to hurt her in her drunken state.

She reappeared several feet away from a cliff edge where she saw him sitting down looking out over the village below. Hearing him sigh she felt her brow quirk when he spoke, "I figured you would eventually show yourself. I assume that your friend got a bit carried away when you were both at the bar." he said calmly, obviously not worried about the Goddess standing behind him.

"In a manner of speaking." she said to the blonde who had yet to turn around.

"Reminds me of Baa-chan." she heard him mutter and couldn't suppress the small smile on her lips. She then saw the blonde stand up and turn to face her, "Well, if you're here for me then I suppose we should move this out of the village." he told the goddess. Even with one hand he could hold a fight better then most. Sasuke was the only one who could truly match him blow for blow. Go figure as a reincarnation of the son's of the Sage of the Six Paths there could only be one rival for him.

Athena put her hands up in a calming manner, "Whoa. hold up wait a minute now." she told him in a shocked tone, "We aren't here to fight you." she told him.

Naruto stopped and placed his left hand on his hip, "Oh really? If you're not here to fight me then why are you here?" he asked her.

"we were sent here to take you back to your father." she told him honestly.

"Bullshit." he said almost instantly.

"No it is true you see-she went to tell him only to be interrupted, "My father has been dead for seventeen years. In fact he was revived for the Fourth Great Shinobi World War to help end it." he said with conviction.

Athena held her hand up, "At least let me explain what I meant." she pleaded gently with him.

"I am sorry, but even I wont be able to believe that my father, a man who died the night I was born I might add, is still alive and kicking when I myself saw him as a Reanimated Shinobi." Naruto said.

"Your father is an immortal." she said plainly.

Naruto blinked, then blinked again. He shook his head, "Wow, if that is what you are putting down as your trump card you must be desperate to have me do something." he stated.

Athena rolled her eyes before she brought out a knife where she suddenly cut her hand showing golden blood, "Is this proof enough for you?" she asked him.

Naruto raised a brow, "Ok I have to admit that is a neat trick, golden blood... can't say I've seen that before." he admitted honestly.

"It is called Ichor, the blood of the god's. It shows our immortality." she told the blonde.

"Ok and I am a blue blooded human." Naruto retorted.

"I can show you another ability we god's have." she said before she split her consciousness once more.

"Shadow clones made without the need for Hand-Seals." Naruto said as a puff of smoke appeared next to him into the form of a clone, "Anything else you want to try to use to persuade me?" he asked her. Obviously he didn't believe her.

"Athena was starting to lose her patience, "Fine, what will it take to persuade you to believing me tat your father is still alive?" she asked the million dollar question.

"If you truly are an immortal then you know what his domain is. I am sure that even a...Minor Goddess knows his domains." he said.

Athena narrowed her eyes, "What did you just call me?' she growled out.

Naruto looked confused, "A minor goddess. I mean why else would my father send you. he must have a higher position then if he is having you and your friend come and get me. Isn't that how it works, someone with a higher standing of power sends someone lower on the food chain to get someone they want?" he asked her.

Athena took a claiming breath. Ok so he had honestly thought his father had sent her and Artemis to fetch him. She had forgotten she was in front of a teen who answered to a higher level leadership much like the mortals of her world. She took a deep breath, "No. I am an Olympian just like your father is. We share the same level of authority as each other. However it was the King of the God's Zeus who sent us to get you so we could take you to him." she told him.

"Okay, but you never told me his domain's." Naruto said ignoring the statement about Zeus.

"He is the god of the sea. He often goes by Earthshaker, or Stormbringer as an alias." she told him.

Huh, now some things actually made sense. His high affinity for Earth and Water Style techniques certainly. That meant he got his Wind affinity from his mom then. add on the fact that he could create Earthquakes definitely made sense now with a title like Earthshaker for sure. Naruto sighed, "Alright, say I believe you then at least answer me this." he said before asking her, "Why did he never come and get me?" with a look almost similar to pleading in his eyes.

"He swore a oath that he would never return here. He had thought you died when he sealed the Nine Tails-Kurama- inside you." she told him ignoring his interruption.

Naruto felt a little down by that. The possibility that a man swore a oath that he would never return, that was a big deal. He looked at her, "Alright, but I have to ask someone to do something for me. I have to see if what you are telling me is the truth." he told her. With that he vanished in a swirl of leaves.

The next day Naruto was standing in the Hokage office with the two goddesses and Tsunade was confused by everything she had heard. Shaking her head she spoke, "I am sorry, but I don't understand what your saying." she told Athena, "And what did you say that your name was again?" she asked in a truly confused tone.

"Athena, and this is my half-sister Artemis." Athena supplied for the other goddess.

Artemis bowed her head politely, "I am pleased to meet you Tsunade Senju." she greeted to the strongest mortal woman on the planet, at least in this dimension.

Athena turned back to Tsunade and said with a calm tone, "Now as we said earlier ,before we were sent here to bring Naruto back to his our home by order of our king as well as his for his father, no matter the cost." she told Tsunade.

"Could you just stop telling lies?" Naruto asked, growling, "I saw my dad okay! He was dead, and was revived back to fight alongside with me by Edo Tensei and disappeared with a promise of telling mom everything when he was released. How can he still be alive when the Edo Tensei, a forbidden Jutsu that can revive the dead as immortal walking zombies might I remind you again, be a god?" he asked. He had gone over everything in his mind. Even Kurama had stated that Gods couldn't shed their immortal form to walk amongst mortals.

Naruto could be someone who was slow to understand things, especially when it came to complicate things but he was by no means a stupid person. He knew how Edo Tensei worked. Orochimaru had freed him from the Reaper's belly to fight, and the Old Man Sage had released his dad from the clutches of the technique to reunite with his mother.

Athena looked to Naruto, "We discussed this last night Naruto. Did you already forget our discussion?" she asked him.

"No, but when I looked back on everything I think it would be to good to be true. Yes some of your claims have merit, but still how am I supposed to believe you other then a couple of words and the color of your blood?" he asked her.

Ok those were some good points he had, but still orders were orders."

"Naruto is right about that Athena-san." she told the goddess, "Minato Namikaze was one of the most powerful people that came from this village. Born and raised here since he was somebody almost everyone knew." she told them.

But the goddess of wisdom didn't use it to attack any of them, instead she put her palm into the blade of her spear and pressed down a little, cutting herself, "You see this?" Athena asked, turning her palm down, making a golden liquid drop from the wound much to everyone shock "I told you didn't I, that this is proof that we're goddesses ourselves. This is Ichor, the blood of Gods." she told the teen again as it dropped down onto Tsunade's table much to her bewilderment.

Tsunade sighed, this was getting out of hands and she knew it. "If the two of you are done with this none-sense this meet and greet is finished. Anbu, escort them out of the village. I'm done with this game." she said having enough of it.

However before an Anbu could make a single step, Athena summoned a spear in her hand, alerting everyone in the room.

"I am Athena, the Goddess of Wisdom and Battle, so do not question my status as that of a goddess." she said. And as if to emphasize Athena's words, the sky suddenly darkened before thunder began rumbling outside, shaking the entire village.

"Artemis is Goddess of the Moon, Hunt and Maidens, one of the twelve Olympians like me." she told them as the goddess of wisdom put both of her hands on the table, her eyes shone with power "Are we clear now?" Power was radiating from the two goddesses, as their eyes glowed with the same color of their blood, they could be seen in an even more terrifying way because the sky was slowly darkening.

Tsunade didn't have any choice but to nod her head. She was in the presence of not one, but two, goddesses and she was acting like a fool.

Naruto kept his eyes on the three young women, he still couldn't accept the fact that his father was still alive and well, that these young women, were actually goddesses. Not that he had any problem with them being goddesses but after having the pleasure of fighting against one with a crazy mind and these goddesses were here, talking ridiculous things about his parent...one could say that he wasn't affected by their power show off in the slightest.

"Aright with that settled, is there some way we can prove to you that what we say is true other then show off?" Athena asked.

"Well the boy did mention that the dead could be summoned from the afterlife, maybe we can have the one who did it during the war do it again." Artemis suggested.

Naruto slapped his forehead, "Why didn't I think of that earlier?" e questioned himself.

"Well boy's are slow on the pick me up." Artemis stated.

Naruto looked at her, "I may be a boy, but I am not stupid, I am just a little slow on some things ya know." he told her.

Athena smiled, "So it's settled then. We will find the one who brought back your father in this dimension and then once he has explained everything to you we can leave." she said happily.

Artemis smirked in victory, "Well, shall we head out?" she asked the two of them.

Naruto sighed, "Fine but we need to fetch Sasuke." he responded.

"Why do you need to get Sasuke?" Tsunade asked.

"He knows where Orochimaru is." Naruto responded. With that the blonde left to fetch is rival. However just as he was about to leave he turned back to face the Goddesses, "Meet me at the gate in thirty minutes." he told them.

Thirty minutes later exactly Athena and Artemis appeared at the gate and saw both Naruto and Sasuke waiting for them talking. Upon their arrival the conversation stopped which allowed Naruto to speak up, "Alright now that you have arrived I say it is time we finished this nonsense and see who's side holds more persuasion." Naruto said to them, "Sasuke will lead us to Orochimaru who is supposedly hiding out in the Sound Village after the war. Once we are there we will ask him to revive my dad. Once I am done speaking with him, we will see what happens next." he told the two of them while Sasuke stood silent.

"Very well." Athena stated. From what she had learned from Poseidon, the mortal body would have the memories of everything he had done and would even have knowledge of him being a God. Either way, this farce was done.

With that the group set out. As they were walking Artemis got curious about something, "Boy, can you tell me something?' she asked.

"Which one, there are two of us." Sasuke said.

"The blonde one of course, who else would I speak of." she responded.

"Ask away." Naruto said calmly.

"Very well then, why is it that you wield a polearm in battle?" she asked him.

Naruto perked up, "Oh you mean my bisento?" he asked and was given a nod in return, "Well that's easy. Every other weapon I tried to channel my quake based ability into either broke, shattered, or outright disintegrated completely. When I tried using them with my bisento it surprised me when the quake bubble simply spread across the entire blade without it shattering. Although I took extra precautions and had several repair seals placed on the blade." he told her.

"Well why not a simple double edge broadsword, or even a dagger?" she asked.

Naruto rolled his eyes and pulled out a kunai, "Watch." he said before a small white bubble appeared around the blade of the kunai. Seconds later the blade simply shattered to pieces, "See even with the bare minimum to cover the blade, it still shatter's to smithereens." he said.

After that the journey to the Hidden Sound was a quick jog in silence and upon arrival Sasuke had to disable the barrier that had been put up, as he was the only one that knew how to do it in te first place. Once it was down they immediately walked inside the hidden base.

However the silence that filled the air didn't last long.

"SASUKE-KUN!" a red blur squealed as it passed Naruto and suddenly latched onto the Uchiha.

Sasuke sighed as he quickly used his Rinnegan to transport himself out of Karin's grasp where he replaced himself with Suigetsu.

The black haired teen walked back over to stand next to Naruto and suddenly a splash was heard as Karin struck Suigetsu.

Now that was a peculiar ability. Was this another demigod child of Poseidon? She would have to ask him once she returned."

"When the teen reformed he grinned before looking to Sasuke, "My my, Sasuke" Suigetsu said with a mouth full of sharp teeth "It's just a few day's after the war and you're already here with the Hero of the Shinobi World." he then looked at Naruto, "You here to capture us or something?" he asked.

"Of course not idiot, Sasuke-kun is here to visit me and later bring him back to the village." she then shot to Sasuke and wrapped her arms around his left arm, leaning her head slightly on his shoulder "Isn't that right Sasuke-kun." she said sultrily. Ugh, Artemis wouldn't be surprised if she was a daughter of Aphrodite.

"Not even close." Sasuke responded without hesitation which caused Karin to sulk a little.

"Those women behind them." Jugo spoke up with his usual calm tone "They're not normal." which caused Suigetsu and Karin looked at him as if he was crazy while the two immortals just looked at the orange hair man in a little surprise.

It was at this point in time they shouldn't feel any surprise from what a shinobi can do anymore.

"They're my friends." Naruto said before looking at Suigetsu, "Can you two lead me to where Orochimaru is? I got a favor to ask him." he said honestly

"There is no need for that" a cold and chilling voice could be heard as Orochimaru made himself present to everyone, wearing the same attire he wore, the legendary Sannin of Konoha walked out from a secret tunnel with a smile, "You and Sasuke-kun, are the last people that I expected to visit this place." he then turned his eyes slightly to the immortal duo, "And you even brought some unfamiliar women with you too." he said curiously.

"Good to see you too Orochimaru" Sasuke sighed

"So can I ask why you are here?" the snake Sannin asked, "Since your not here to bring me back to the village and all."

"We need you to help Naruto talk to his old man." Sasuke informed and Orochimaru was a little surprise at this "there is something he needs to ask him."

"Then you're perfectly know what jutsu is need to summon him as well as the requirement." the Sannin said calmly "Lucky for you that Naruto, I have one here with me" Orochimaru then turned around and walked ahead "Please follow me." he said calmly.

"Ok fine, but let me warn you if you intent to use a human's life to summon my dad, I will make sure that you have a few scars that can never heal." Naruto warned before he quickly followed right behind Orochimaru.

"If using a human is the only choice for the sacrifice, will you still do it Naruto?" he questioned.

The blond was a little taken aback by that question, he looked down a little before quickly turning his eyes back to Orochimaru, "I will find another way, I just want to ask dad directly." Naruto told him "If there is no other choice I will find a different way to find out the truth." h told Orochimaru.

"Very well then, follow me." he told the group.

They all head to a wide room of Orochimaru's underground lab where the room they entered was lit up by candles inside of a large snakes' mouth which was opened wide on the wall. Athena could clearly see the place was some kind of laboratory in a way, with lots of strange devices and documents on the papers, with lots of scroll and some books as well.

And in the middle of the room there is a tank filled with liquid and inside was…

"Is that a white Zetsu?" Naruto asked, surprised "I thought they was all died out when the Infinite Tsukuyomi was released." he stated.

"Yes. Took me awhile to keep him alive but he is not the original one from the Zetsu army." Orochimaru said with a smirk, "he is the second and the most stable one, the original and the first clone died before I could stabilize them." he said truthfully.

"He cloned that man from a original man?" Athena asked Naruto quietly, as far as she concerned their origin shouldn't be known by too many people. Athena was talking with Naruto while looking at the pale man with spikes on his body floating inside the tank filled with water, Taka was helping Orochimaru drank the liquid away to take Zetsu out of the container.

"Yeah." Naruto then scratched his chin "Your world doesn't have cloning?" he asked causing Artemis to turn to hear their conversation in interest.

"Cloning isn't an unfamiliar term to our world, but to clone a human being was banned right after the idea was given. It was wrong, simply inhuman…but we can clone animals or an organ to replace the damaged organ." Athena said.

"Wow, I think I can understand that" Naruto nodded his head "I don't think my world follows any rule that forbid us from cloning, but I don't think anyone other than Orochimaru and Kabuto ever done this."

He then made a clone of himself appeared next to him with one hand seal, surprise the immortal group when a perfect replica of Naruto appeared.

"We have a Jutsu that allow us to create copies ourselves, called Kage Bunshin No Jutsu." he said before he dispelled the clone, who grinned at the immortal group before disappearing, "These clones are just real as I am because I distributed my chakra among every clone, giving each clone an equal fraction of the my overall power"

"Then that mean you split this…chakra energy in half and give it to each clone, right?" Athena's head perked up with interest, "then the more clones you make the more exhausted you are." she said curiously. Chakra was amazing.

"Yeah…kind of…" Naruto nodded, it was particularly true but Naruto was a different case, he never felt tired before when summon hundreds of clones.

"The preparation is ready" Orochimaru said, drawing everyone's attention.

The Zetsu was still breathing but it was just barely, and it was lying on the ground in front of them slowly dying.

"I'm sorry because this is one of the first jutsu's you have to see." Naruto told the immortal duo.

Orochimaru then opened the scroll that contained the Fourth Hokage's DNA he got long ago and put it on the ground before he put his hand on it, activating the jutsu. Once the scroll was activated, the marks inside spread out in the form of a special seal with Zetsu, the living sacrifice in the center. Then dust and ash encased the Zetsu's body before slowly forming itself into an blonde man wearing black battle attire with the Konoha's forehead protector on top of his head.

"What was that?" Artemis asked "did he just…"

"Summon the dead." Naruto said with a nod, "In order to make this technique worked he needs a DNA sample and a sacrifice, a vessel for the soul of the person he wants to reincarnate." now Athena and the other immortal understood why Naruto was so against the idea of using a human's being, to them, Zetsu was not human and the goddesses couldn't feel any human energy from it either.

"The Fourth Hokage looked around, realizing he was in the living world once again, he then turned his eyes to the only person in the room he knew was there and could perform this technique.

"Orochimaru" the blonde said before looking around, he could see that Naruto and Sasuke was here as well, "What is going on? Why did you summon me this time for Orochimaru?" he questioned.

"Naruto Uzumaki wanted to ask you a question, and who am I to refuse the request of the Hero of the Shinobi World." Orochimaru chuckled before turning around "I will leave you guys alone" with that the Sannin walked out of the room with Jugo and Suigetsu pulling Karin behind them, who was screaming about not leaving Sasuke's side.

"I will leave you here too Naruto" Sasuke said and hurried outside with the rest of Taka.

"Thank you Sasuke."

"Now that we are alone" the Fourth Hokage turned to Naruto and said kindly "So son, what do you want to ask me?" if the question wasn't very important, Naruto would never go to Orochimaru to ask for help from a forbidden jutsu to have a direct answer from him. He got a feeling that he knew what Naruto was going to ask, but he didn't think that the blond could find out after all these years.

"Dad, do you know who they are?" Naruto asked, stepping aside a little and motioned his hand to Artemis and Athena, the two Olympians goddesses "they are Athena, Olympians goddess of war and wisdom and Artemis, Olympians goddess of the moon and hunt."

Minato widened his eyes in shock before his expression returned to normal, instantly letting Naruto know that his old man knew more than he appeared to be. "So you find out Naruto." he said calmly, his eyes not leaving Naruto.

Naruto felt a tear roll down his cheek as his fist clenched, "Why did you never tell me?" he asked.

"I thought you were dead when I returned to my home world. When I fought along side you in the war I decided you were strong enough to handle yourself and decided that my family didn't need to be involved in your life, or Sasuke's." he said.

Naruto quirked a brow, "Why also Sasuke?" he asked.

"He is the son of Hades, your uncle." his father told him.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3**_

* * *

Naruto felt shocked by what he had heard, as well as Athena and Artemis, by what he had heard from his father. Shaking his head he looked at his father, "Ok besides the point, but still why didn't you at least wait to tell me after the war instead of just letting them come and find me?" he asked.

Minato only shrugged "Like I said, when I saw you fighting I knew that you didn't need my interference in your life. I already knew Hades was seeing Mikoto and knew he was in love with her for who so I knew Sasuke and his brother were demigods. It wasn't my place to touch them as I knew Hades was right there. Not that I would have done so to begin with." he admitted.

Minato then noticed something, "How'd you lose tat arm?" he asked his son.

Naruto grinned, "I lost it in a fight against Sasuke. Don't worry I got one of his too." he said cheekily.

Minato groaned, "As always when two children of the big three fight." he said before shook his head, "Mind telling me about it?" he asked his son.

Naruto shrugged, "Sure. I got time." he said as the two of them sat down.

"Well I guess I should start with what happened right after you... died again I guess." Naruto said, "Sasuke had declared he would change the world by becoming the only Kage after he killed the Five Kage. He then said that he would also need me to be out of the way so he could reign supreme. Sakura had asked why, but he put her in a Genjutsu and told me that it was now or never. So it was then we traveled to the Final Valley." Naruto said.

Flashback

Final Valley

The battle had been won. Naruto and Sasuke had managed to beat both Madara and Kaguya where they had successfully freed the Bijuu. However Sasuke and Naruto, or rather Indra and Asura had not gotten over their feud. This led the two of them having a small argument before Sasuke had trapped the just freed Bijuu in sphere's of earth and now they had ran all the way here to the place where it had all ended, began, and where it would end for the final time. The reason it ended the first time was because of their previous lives Hashirama and Madara fought to the death here with Hashirama winning after killing Madara.

However this is the place where it all began for Sasuke and Naruto as their journey of transmigrants for the first Uchiha and Senju began. When Sasuke had defected Naruto vowed to the world to not only grow stronger, but to bring his ignorant friend, and probably more importantly brother, back to the village. For three years he trained, and for three years he had grown stronger to the point where none of his enemies stood a chance against him in a fight. He had taken down the fabled Rinnegan wielder Pein aka Nagato his cousin, Deidera, Kakuzu, Hidan, Kisame, Sasori, White/Black Zetsu, Obito and Madara.

First his master and father figure Jiraiya had died fighting Pein. Nagato had died reviving everybody that had died in the leaf village. Konan had died protecting Nagato's Rinnegan when she fought Obito. Itachi had succumbed to his illness when he fought his little brother. Obito had died trying to protect them when Kaguya had fired one of her bone techniques at them. When they sealed Kaguya Madara had died a second time due to the fact he had once been a jinchuuriki and had his tailed beast, even though it was for a few hours, removed from his body. Now it was their turn... it was the battle that would change everything for them.

"You will either have no choice, but force me to submit to you. Or you're going to have to kill me... Naruto." Sasuke said.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at his friend, "Revenge will not bring back your fallen clan," replied Naruto, "So as much as I love you as a brother Sasuke, I'm sorry to say I'll have to go with the first option." he told Sasuke honestly.

Sasuke then responded, "Then so be it. It's been a while since we went full out on each other." Sasuke said. His right hand went up in front of his chest, his index and middle finger pointing up while his thumb pressed his ring and pinky finger down. Meanwhile, his eyes had transitioned from black to vermilion red in his right eye and regal violet in his left. Naruto recognized and mirrored his gesture, as was the standard protocol for a duel between shinobi. They held the Seal Of Confrontation till a single leaf flew out of its tree, blown by the wind. It drifted down towards the water of the lake, carried by the wind in its strong embrace.

Once the leaf hit the water, both shinobi jumped down from their respective statues' heads and sprinted across the lake. They flew at each other and initiated a ferocious high-speed taijutsu match. Sasuke launched a high kick with his left foot, which Naruto blocked. The teen utilized the momentum and flipped, landing on the water. He pushed off and attempted a left hook, but Naruto blocked it once again. This time the Uzumaki retaliated by swinging his right fist but the Uchiha ducked under it. Naruto followed it up with a downward punch with his left hand, but Sasuke evaded it by spinning away in an anticlockwise motion.

The moment he spun around, he shot his left elbow towards Naruto. Unsurprisingly, he blocked it with his right forearm. He quickly continued with a fast right punch, but that too was stopped short by the Uzumaki's left arm. Naruto bridged off from that block by leaning forward and pressing his shoulder against his right arm and chest in a temporary lock while he attempted a low punch with his right hand. Sasuke caught his fist with his left and violently pushed upwards, breaking free of his hold and getting a grip on his arm. The Uchiha whirled him around and chopped his hand down. Naruto quickly set his elbow up in another block.

Sasuke bent his hand over his and slid down the length of his arm, using his fingertips to manipulate his. In this way, he forced him to form the Horse hand seal with him. Naruto looked at it in worry before deciding to thrust his other fist at him. The Uchiha weaved around it and threw his first successful punch at his face, pushing him back. Before he could fall though, he caught his outstretched right arm with his left and this time, forced him to complete the Tiger hand seal. Before he could comprehend what just happened, he reaped his left leg out from under him and brought him into a kneel. While still holding his right hand, he shot a kick at his face which he almost managed to block but didn't.

It connected and the impact stunned him, allowing him to follow up with a second kick to his abdomen. This caused him to double over, enabling him to plant his feet onto Naruto's back and kick off explosively like a springboard, launching him away from him. While upside down mid-air, he brought a hand to his lips and expelled a giant fireball. The Uzumaki heir leapt back and avoided the first one, which crashed into the water and brought up smoke. He then launched two consecutive fireballs. Naruto evaded them by bounding backwards in a zigzag manner, before back-flipping and landing on the side of the statue.

The blond was about to form the clone seal, but was interrupted by a kunai flying out of nowhere which pierced the wall right next to his stomach. Attached to its ring was shinobi wire. Like a zip line, Sasuke pulled himself up and rocketed towards Naruto. The blond took a step back up the wall and they carried on with some more taijutsu. For unknown reasons, Sasuke was particularly fierce in his taijutsu, more so than usual which put a lot of pressure on Naruto as he had never experienced such a tight battle before. The Uchiha interfered each time he tried to make shadow clones, which was very irritating.

The boy spun down low to avoid a sweeping blow before popping up with a feint and then firing off a kick which sent Naruto off the wall in a plunge. While mid-air, the Uzumaki's fingers slid into the shadow clone seal. Smoke burst beside him to reveal shadow clones. When Naruto hit the water, he applied chakra to his feet to repel off and after grabbing his shadow clones, swung and tossed them up towards Sasuke like rogue missiles. As expected, the Uchiha managed to dodge the first one by sidestepping and kicked the second away. But while his back was turned, a third clone slammed into him. Naruto capitalized on this and quickly jumped up after his clone.

Seizing him, both rolled at high speeds up the side of the statue and once they reached the top at Hashirama's shoulders, the blond threw him with great strength at the Shodai's neck. He smashed into the wall, landing in an upright position. Sasuke looked up and saw several shadow clones with Rasengan's in their hands incoming and quickly extracted himself from the crash site. With his Sharingan, he was superior in combat and easily weaved in and out of the clones' attacks and defenses. A Kage Bunshin came at her in a coordinated attack with two other clones. The Uchiha performed a back-flip and rolled over the first clone's back, using it like a pommel horse and snapping his feet out sideways to neutralize the other two clones.

When he landed, the first clone spun around but he swiftly dispatched it with a vicious uppercut. At that moment, the original flew at him with an intent to initiate a headbutt, but he formed a cross guard and blocked it. He followed up with a roundhouse kick which threw him away. His Rinnegan glowed as he stuck out his hands. The original and the remaining clones surrounding him jumped back only to be drawn in by his Banshō Tenin, unable to resist its attractive force. He channeled more chakra to his eyes as he executed a second dōjutsu technique, making his right eye warp into a Mangekyō. **"Enton: Honoikazuchi (Blaze Style: Honoikazuchi)!"** Sasuke intoned.

Black flames manifested around him and shaped into spikes which pierced through the clones. Only the original managed to stop it with a partial manifestation in the form of a Six Paths Sage Chakra Arm. Two more manifested from his back and came together before smashing down on the Uchiha, throwing up a lot of smoke. Unsurprisingly, Sasuke escaped from it unscathed. Naruto entered Six Paths Sage Mode and sent a chakra arm at him out of the smoke. With his Sharingan, he foresaw the motion and quickly dodged it. Another chakra arm branched out, forcing him to evade them in mid-air by leaping from one to another. Naruto sent his left arm in a secondary assault.

Sasuke jumped and landed on his chakra arm before springing off it again while forming hand seals. When he entered an upright position, he spewed a giant fireball at the blond. The Uzumaki withdrew one arm and placed it in front of him, expanding the palm to block the fireball. Naruto dug his heels into the ground as the force of the powerful jutsu pushed him back. All of a sudden, he sensed his chakra appearing behind him. "His left eye is-" The moment he turned back, he smacked him with a Chidori, sending him rocketing off the statue and into the water. Naruto managed to keep himself afloat, just in time to see Sasuke manifesting his Susanoo.

A giant purple bow formed in its hands and so did an accompanying arrow. He knocked it along with two other projectiles and fired them off at the Uzumaki, whose hands slid behind him. He then threw the Gedou Dama at the projectiles stopping them and making them land in the water causing a huge explosion which Sasuke used as a cover to channel more chakra to his Susanoo and bring it from a Level 3 to that of a Perfect Susanoo. With his advanced chakra control, Sasuke managed to stabilize the chakra of his ultimate weapon and complete the technique's pinnacle stage. His Susanoo was the size of the Hokage Rock, matching that of Kurama in terms of height.

It possessed massive armor and wings, as well as giant wicked blades larger than Gamabunta's. A gem on its forehead was where Sasuke stood, controlling the entire chakra construct. He jumped off the First's statue and flew through the smoke towards Naruto. The blonde had sensed a horrendous spike in chakra and braced himself for whatever incoming technique Sasuke was about to throw at him. He least expected a titanic avatar the size of the Kyuubi. Once Naruto saw it, he clapped his hands together and summoned chakra from Kurama, letting it overflow, wrap around him and converge into an avatar.

Sasuke could see that he had channeled the chakra of the Kyuubi and ground to a halt mid-flight. He backpedaled slightly and ripped the warrior's sword of its sheath just as Kurama's chakra form came into view, his nine tails flailing menacingly. The Uchiha directed Susanoo's sword at the Kyuubi but Naruto swiftly repelled it with a vicious swipe of his tail. The force behind the block propelled the sword out of the avatar's hand and caused it to crash into the nearby forests, taking out many trees in the process. Sasuke cocked his fist back and swung it at Naruto, who countered similarly. Their chakra avatars' fists clashed and caused water to crest around them in waves, inadvertently exchanging memories.

As the two of them continued to fight, Sasuke was exposed to the hatred Naruto had felt as a child when he was severely mistreated by the village, more than when he had first heard of it from the Uzumaki himself. His loneliness and despite all that, his kindness were also felt by the Uchiha, touching him deeply. As they exchanged more blows, more emotions flooded into each other's heads, filling them with a blast from the past. Naruto experienced a sense of loss stronger than anything before, an effect of the Uchiha clan massacre which had scarred Sasuke strongly. He now understood with great clarity why he had been motivated to murder his brother, as well as why he respected him.

In his eyes, Naruto's kindness to him was a balancing force against all the chaos and loss he had encountered as a child, a never-ending source of stability for him. A pillar of strength to support him. The very wind beneath his wings. Sasuke continued his barrage relentlessly, and each time, Naruto blocked it. Finally, his Susanoo executed a kick to his stomach and launched him towards shore. He sent a fireball at Kurama, but the fox avatar leapt up and towards him. The Susanoo then fired off a volley of fireballs skyward at Kurama. The manifestation of the Kyuubi dodged the first one, used his tails to slam the second one away and evaded the third one. He swerved and avoided the last one, before flipping and tackling the Susanoo into the lake with a splash that reached the heavens.

As the sky stirred with storm clouds, they continued to fight hand to sword. The Uchiha manifested a second blade and wielded both, slashing down at Kurama with a cross slash. The fox avatar brought his tails in in front of his face to brace against the impact, deflecting it away to his sides. The power behind the slash was so much that the force rippled across the water quickly and slammed into the forests at shore.

"What's the matter? Are you only going to play defense?" Sasuke taunted. Naruto scowled and pushed his hands out, telekinetically commanding the nine tails of Kurama to push out with great strength and repel the Uchiha's Perfect Susanoo off it with a roar. The purple titan flew back, but didn't have the chance to get far as the Uzumaki used his avatar's tails to seize it by the leg and pull it down, dragging the Susanoo into the water. Simultaneously, a purple ball formed rapidly at Kurama's mouth. The bijuudama hovered threateningly, primed at Sasuke's Susanoo but did not fire off.

The Uchiha clicked his tongue in annoyance. Naruto would not win as he did not have the intent to kill him, but he didn't either. Neither wished to kill off the other but both wanted to knock the other out. While it was easy to kill someone, knocking someone unconscious without killing him was a delicate job and had to be done very carefully. His left hand crackled with electricity for the third time that day, invoking thunder to gather and fly down towards the Kyuubi. His left eye amassed chakra too in order to initiate **Amenotejikara**. The celestial beast crashed down on the titan in a flash of bright light, disorientating Naruto as Sasuke and his Susanoo shifted away. The impact created a shock-wave which spread out and gradually ebbed.

"That's not even close enough to kill me." Sasuke told Naruto.

"I told you! I'm not trying to kill you! I'm-" however Sasuke interrupted him before he could finish. "Enough." He formed the 'Rat' seal. This caused the Tailed Beasts that were trapped in their celestial prison's to fly over to their location. Naruto had to dodge one of them so he wouldn't get hit. Naruto noticed that they had stopped behind Sasuke. Sasuke spoke up gaining Naruto's attention. "I'm the strongest in this world right now. So right now, right here... will be my first step into the shadows." Sasuke said. Naruto turned back and saw Sasuke amassing a great amount of chakra from the Tailed beast's which caused his Perfect Susanoo's armor to split open slightly, exposing the lightning colored humanoid within.

 _ **"This is bad... He's merging all the chakra that's been scattered into one... And doing it unbelievably well too, almost unrivaled. He's just as good as Old Man Six Paths... Well except he's doing the reverse thing... There's no Gedo Statue here, so he's making the Susanoo the receiving vessel. Something incredible is going to emerge... Don't let your guard down, Naruto."**_ stated Kurama. Naruto nodded. While the body of his Susanoo had been "solid" before, now it seemed completely solid if not for the fact that Sasuke was encased in the jewel on its response, the fox avatar formed the shadow clone hand seal. Four clones burst into existence next to him.

"That Jutsu again? Naruto... that Jutsu of yours symbolizes your weakness. That's right... it's a jutsu that covers up your loneliness!" Sasuke said. Sasuke then began his onslaught, he appeared above the original and slammed a rod fashioned out of pure lightning down on him, sending him crashing into the forests. The shadow clones began to fight back, but each time, Sasuke's Susanoo proved superior in strength. Two shadow clones grabbed his avatar by its hands in an attempt to restrain it, and a third grabbed its back. The fourth spun around and smashed its nine tails at the purple titan's face, following up with a direct punch. However, the clone's hand exploded when the recoil hit.

Sasuke then mustered some strength and with little effort, smashed the two Kyuubi restraining the Susanoo's arms together. He back flipped and broke free from the grip of the one restraining his avatar's back, before taking him out with a downward kick. He sped forward to the fourth shadow clone and plowed his Susanoo's foot into his stomach. The clone was knocked out of the air and hit the forests. The original and two other clones continued with their attack. The two clones tried to strike Sasuke's Susanoo, but he fended them off with the rod of lightning in his hand. The original blitzed his with a high-speed jump, forcing him up and through the clouds along with his two clones.

The four combatants burst through the clouds and continued to clash within the stratosphere. The Uchiha deflected the two clones and slammed an armored fist into the original. The resultant force propelled the original back towards his two clones. The three fox avatars began charging up Bijuudama, while Sasuke's rod of lightning arced to become a bow. The bow was knocked with three arrows materialized from Indra's chakra - an extension of his will. The foxes released their Tailed Beast Balls just as the Uchiha fired off his arrows. Indra's chakra overcame the bijuudama and pierced through them - triggering explosions - before heading straight for the three avatars.

The arrows vaporized their right sides completely and left the gaps undulating with chakra. Naruto scowled at Sasuke. The Uchiha returned the stare and said, "You'll never win this, Naruto. You only hold a small piece of the Bijuu chakra... You can't win against me now! Nor This" Sasuke said gathering his chakra and forming a arrow of lightning.

Seeing this Naruto spoke. "Not yet?! Kurama!" Naruto said. on the ground sitting in the lotus position was a Kurama shadow clone.

 _ **"I might have amassed too much, in fact. It's everything that's available. Here it comes!"** _the fox said before Naruto dispelled the shadow clone which had been knocked away by Sasuke earlier and had been gathering natural energy ever since. He felt the surge of natural energy in his body rejuvenating him, and with that, he merged his fox avatar with the two shadow clones next to him to form a titanic three-headed six-armed fox and began to form two large Rasen-Shuriken in the six arms of the giant avatar, each filled with a highly unnatural amount of Senjutsu chakra of the six paths which could be felt from miles away at the time.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he could see the sharp increase in natural energy because it was scarily visible in the sheer amount that Naruto had just gained. _"I can feel it... how did he gain so much Natural Energy so suddenly?"_ he questioned himself.

Then Naruto's Kurama avatar spoke _ **"Let's do this"** _it said.

Sasuke smirked "So you finally decided to kill me, huh?" Sasuke asked seeing the two Rasen-Shuriken. In retaliation, he channeled all of Indra's chakra he had left into an arrow of pure lightning, enhancing it with his Six Paths Yin Power which amplified the jutsu's power a thousandfold. The blonde narrowed his eyes and growled at Sasuke as colossal Rasen-Shuriken's the size of planetoids formed in his avatar's six arms, augmented by natural energy and Rikudō Senjutsu Chakra.

It contained every single drop of chakra Naruto had left in his own reserves, and that was saying a lot. "We've taken on a lot of responsibilities upon our shoulders... And I want to fight against you fair and square.. But not the current you. So why don't you... give up... on trying to make me give up... Sasuke!" the blond roared as he released his twin astral orbs at his brother figure, just as he fired off his counterattack.

 **"Rikudō: Shin Taikyoku Chōōdama Rasen-Shuriken (Six Paths: Twin True Supreme Ultimate Massive Rasenshuriken)!"**

 **"Indra no Ya (Indra's Arrow)!"**

When they released their attacks Sasuke had a thought. _'This fight with you right now, will be my last. Indra's Arrow... currently my most powerful jutsu in my arsenal... So just... die. Just be gone already... Disappear.'_ and the two jutsu collided. The collision resulted in a fiery fulmination to an extent not experienced in sixty years before now. The heat was so strong that it vaporized most of the water in the Konoha-sized lake, leaving only a stream trickling down the Valley of the End. It also generated a powerful lightning discharge that destroyed much of the countryside and toppled the heads of the two statues, as well as setting fires to the remains of the decimated forest.

A dark storm cloud the size of a hurricane stirred ominously overhead, and strong winds blew outwards from the point of collision that breezed through the surrounding lands and could even be felt as far away as Kumogakure. Sasuke could feel his chakra levels drop to nearly empty and scowled to himself as the cloud buffeted him with a continuous strike. His Rinnegan flashed and he began to absorb the energy in the air.

The two teens dressed in very ragged clothes fell through the air and crash landed on the grounded and both somehow cratered the place where they landed in crouches. From the state of their clothes one could see that they had been in a major battle, as the dark haired teen had a hole through the back of his chest with bloodstains on the shirt showing he had survived being stabbed by a weapon. The golden haired teen however was wearing a mesh shirt that was missing most of the sleeves for the arms.

The blonde's dagger glowed blue and he then threw the knife with astounding speeds towards the other. The other teens sword flashed as it glowed with lightning. The two teens charged and began to exchange a fast paced sword to knife fight that most would be hard pressed to follow. Sasuke unleashed a barrage of shuriken he coated with searing flames through his fire jutsu. Loud and deafening explosions akin to that elicited by modern high-caliber artillery fire then ensued as the supersonic projectiles impacted the ground where Naruto formerly stood. Like a blur, Naruto appeared behind Sasuke wielding a Rasengan on one hand.

He then slammed the jutsu in to the latter, though taking heed of his aim not to kill his former comrade. To his surprise however when the Uchiha used his sword to block the attack; he saw how the accursed blade disrupt the spinning chakra of the **Rasengan** until the jutsu started to flicker and destabilize then inexorably extinguish. Streams of crackling lightning abruptly emanated from Sasuke's hand which he then channeled to his sword causing it to glow even fiercer as if the entire blade is now a construct of pure effulgent energy. With blinding speeds he then proceeded to execute a forward slash intending to cut Naruto's body in half.

The blade effortlessly glided through the other shinobi's body like a searing hot knife on to butter. Sasuke however knew that victory wouldn't be that simple against such a formidable opponent. His analysis was proven right when the bisected Naruto suddenly disappeared in a puff of smoke. "A clone..." Sasuke muttered while his scarlet gaze calculatingly scanned every direction, trying to anticipate where Naruto's next attack will come. Suddenly, a strange brilliance emanated from the skies then as the raven haired shinobi raised his head up he saw thousands upon thousands of Naruto's shadow clowns, each wielding an Giant Rasengan.

"Sasuke!" Naruto and the rest of his clones howled intensely as large orbs of compressed chakra spun fiercely from their hands.

Naruto was hell-bent to release his friend from the enthrallment of his past life by any means necessary, even if it means beating him to a pulp. Evasion was not an option for Naruto's wide range attack was all but impossible to avoid. Seeing all of the duplicates of the blonde suddenly appear in the air holding giant orbs of energy was of course no form of surprise to the Uchiha as he knew all the blondes tricks. In the end there was only one recourse available to Sasuke, he must call upon the power he had just acquired in the Valley of the End, and he must unleash it in its full force. Spinning inverted patterns then morphed in his eyes as his Sharingan transcended its current form and transformed into Mangekyō Sharingan.

Subsequently, dark blue flames emanated around his body and gigantic skeletal ribs and arms attached to a great skull began to materialize, forming a full bodied Susanoo faster than a blink of an eye. The army of clones struck the Susanoo and the ground started to shake from the energy output as the unmovable sheild met the unstoppable force. The devastation ensued by the countless exploding Odama Rasengan was beyond belief for the plateau they were standing on just moments ago was almost hollowed out at its culmination. Sasuke remained unharmed by virtue of his Susanoo's nigh indomitable defenses but was in awe as he beheld how powerful his opponent was.

Stranger still, the lurid flashes purveyed by the waves of exploding chakra stirred something deep inside of him. Shadowy visions of dubious memories flashed before his eyes like the phantasmagoric rapture of a prolonged nightmarish dream. An uncanny feeling crept inside him as the detonating Rasengans' beat upon his senses like waves of disintegrative force that lacerated the inmost fibers of his body. This fight...this was what a true battle was meant to be like... it was perfect. His musings was abruptly disrupted when suddenly he felt the immense strain of the ninjutsu. The pain, along with the immense chakra drain has prompted him to deactivate his Susanoo.

"Sasuke please...let's not do this any further." Naruto said in a gentle voice trying reason out with Sasuke and appeal to his better senses.

"You talk a too much." Sasuke said austerely as he folded his hands in to seals and compressed large amounts of chakra inside his body. **"Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu (Fire Style: Great Dragon Fire)"** Sasuke exclaimed, unleashing a torrent of intense flames which he skillfully molded into a dragon head shaped fireball and directed towards Naruto.

With a single hand seal Naruto conjured up a dragon made of water. **"Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu (Water Style: Water Dragon Bullet)"** he called out drawing massive amounts of water from the moisture around the air and from the remains from the stream nearby then shaped it into a gigantic powerful dragon moving at very high speeds, clashing with Sasuke's fire jutsu.

Large amounts of steam was unleashed as the two powerful technique's connected, creating an upward movements of air current that subsequently caused the already dim skies to erupt into a wild tempest of lightning storms. "You intend to use the enormous energy in the atmosphere to create a powerful lightning jutsu. That's the Sasuke I know." Naruto said calmly with a smile on his face, giving praise to the other shinobi's skills.

"You caught that huh? No matter... It's time to settle this. You will die right here." Sasuke said with a smirk on his face. "This jutsu is called **Kirin** ; it guides the lightning down from the heavens. All I have to do is merely direct its power right to you." He then continued while his right hand was gradually engulfed with crackling arcs of lightning.

Naruto knew that it would be next to impossible to avoid the jutsu unless he blitzed himself out of the battlefield, though he opted not to, instead he chose to greet the attack head with that in mind a golden cloak of chakra flared up and surrounded his body like raging flames. The chakra then molded itself into an immense battle avatar that can easily rival Sasuke's perfect Susanoo creating an awe inspiring sight to behold. Sasuke then raised his hand and thunderous rancor emanated from the heavens as arcs of lightning danced from cloud to cloud and formed what looked like a dragon composed purely of frenzied fulmination.

For a split second the chaotic arcing ceased as the lightning seemingly accrued into a single accumulation point. "Be gone with the thunderclap!" Sasuke said coldly, slamming his hands downwards and causing the condensed pillar of lighting to dart towards Naruto. The once stunning plateau was totally obliterated and the lush vegetation surrounding it burned to cinders or forcibly torn from their roots by the subsequent blast-wave as the lightning crashed into the blonde's avatar. When the dust settled it showed Naruto somehow unharmed, and his battle avatar unscathed. "Impossible!" Sasuke muttered seeing the blonde take his Kirin and survive unscratched.

"Are you done yet Sasuke?" Naruto asked his friend.

Instead of answering Sasuke grinned madly, "Now this is a fight." he called out gleefully.

Naruto groaned as he looked at his rival, "I'm glad someone is enjoying themselves." he said dully.

"Naruto, let's be honest. The little spat we just had was nothing for us. It is time the two of us got serious." he said with a mad look in is eyes, "The fight we are having is only achieved when two mortal enemies confront one another on a battle of raging blood and sweat." he said madly, "This is what a true ninja battle should be like! You are the only one to have ever matched me blow for blow, so let's give it all we got and see who will succumb first!" he called out madly.

"If that is what you want, then so be it." Naruto said as he stood up taller.

Sasuke smirked, "Alright, let's get wild." he said as he cracked his neck.

Naruto summoned his bisento out of it's seal and quickly grabbed hold of his weapon, slamming the end into the ground, a powerful aura began to release from the man's body as he looked to Sasuke. A thick wave of chakra erupted from the blonde erupting forth with great power. Naruto didn't hold back, locking onto his rival and releasing his chakra, unleashing it at full strength. The blonde man's surroundings rippled as powerful shockwaves tore towards Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at Naruto and suddenly a wall of chakra rose up from his body in a way similar to that of Naruto, his presence alone destroying the ground around him as he unleashed his chakra from each of his pores to combat the wave of chakra Naruto was releasing. This was what true power looked like. Nothing would stand in the way of two powerful wills tat sought to do what they desired with every fiber of their being. The Chakra clashed violently against one another in a battle of dominance. As the blue and purple colored chakra clashed, it began to dissolve, dissipating as beneath a layer of gold was revealed.

The blue chakra melted away as a thick pillar of golden colored chakra erupted from every pore on Naruto's body. The golden chakra collided with Sasuke's own chakra, overpowering it and headed towards the last Uchiha. This golden chakra was Naruto's and Sasuke's true chakra; true chakra was the expression of one's true desire. For one to achieve the ability to use their true chakra they had to accept each and every flaw about their being, as well as the entire worlds. In all of history only six people had managed to obtain this power-those being Naruto, Sasuke, Hagoromo Otsutsuki the Sage of Six Paths, Indra Otsutsuki, Asura Otsutsuki, and Kaguya Otsutsuki.

Naruto growled and swung the massive bisento into the incoming golden energy, daring to meet it head-on. The blade collided and a powerful shockwave erupted as fissures appeared in the very air itself. The entire landscape shook as the two attacks collided. Shockwaves erupted on impact scattering out, causing cracks tp appear around the two of the warriors. The air itself along with the remains of the lake water quivered, rocking back and forth as it rippled outwards to form tidal waves.

"Hahahaha! Now that is strength!" Shouted Sasuke his tone of voice betraying the excitement he was feeling, he was so looking forward to this fight. Would Sasuke be the first in this world to force him to the next level?

Naruto slammed the tip of the bisento onto the ground once again as he cratered the earth and looked at Sasuke, a smile of excitement forming on the blonde's lips, "It's been a long time since someone has given me a challenge! Come on Sasuke, let the fun begin! GURARARARA" Naruto roared unleashing a powerful laugh that shook the land.

Sasuke gave a grin and swung his arms out to the side, golden chakra bursting forth "I want a real fight! I want to experience the true thrill of battle! It has been far too long!" the Uchiha said before he reached out with his right arm as he lifted his right and bit his thumb before wiping the blood down his left arm which gave off a puff of smoke to reveal the Kusanagi blade Orochimaru once wielded in battle.

With Kusanagi in hand, the Uchiha released the hold on his chakra reserves. Purple chakra spiked shooting high up into the air, cratering the earth as it was freed from its confines. Chakra became a giant pillar whipping up a strong gust of wind. Waves crashed against the sides of the cliff as the energy started to expand, encompassing the entire plateau in its glow. The elements became wild as lightning flashed across clear skies. Nearby islands over thousands of meters away began to shake violently as earthquakes shook the land. Crevices were formed in the deep oceans as the earth was pulled apart.

Wind wrapped violently around the duo, wile at sea the winds begun pulling the ocean upwards as a maelstrom was formed, reaching up to the skies. The ocean raged becoming so violent, whirlpools had formed. The air became saturated with the thick presence of both Sasuke and Naruto's chakra. The pressure exerted caused marine life to float to the surface, knocked unconscious from its powers, their bodies floating atop the water, creating tidal waves.

The enormous pressure exerted from Naruto's reserves caused the nearby trees to bend away while they begun to groan in protest, cracks forming along the length of the trunks. Both Naruto and Sasuke could feel their legs shaking, beginning to buckle under the godly pressure that pressed against either of them. The two of them felt like their knees could give out at any minute, and one would fall beneath the ever-growing pressure. Naruto however showed no fear. Instead, the excitement began to boil inside, "Sasuke sure isn't holding back like I am, guess he truly is enjoying himself if his chakra is getting as riled up as it is. Now then, let's see if your ability to fight can back up that power you possess. Show me what you can do SASUKE!" Naruto roared in his mind, swinging the massive bisento down towards Sasuke, the world seemed to shatter behind the weapon as it came downwards. Naruto quickly channeled the force of his quake power behind the swing, using it to empower the weapon.

Sasuke released a laugh, swinging Kusanagi up into the path of the incoming polearm. The sword seemed to hum as the weapons clashed, well it almost seemed to be purring as it was swung upwards, meeting the giant polearm head on. The two clashed, a shockwave exploded out on impact, appearing to seemingly break the space around it, bending reality. Chakra and swords clashed against one another, fighting for dominance. Two powers, a strong will and the ability to destroy the world, clashed with the power to breathe and destroy life.

The shockwave echoed out into the world, nearby islands of Mizu no Kuni shook violently, splits beginning to form along shores. Deep beneath the oceans where the two fought, deep sea crevices over hundreds of meters long were split open. The Plateau they both stood on began to crack, pieces breaking off, sections of the cliff near the two broke off and were obliterated turning into dust. Naruto and Sasuke stepped back; their weapons lowered beside them. "Not bad, Sasuke" The Sage said as he looked at the cackling Uchiha.

"Not bad either, Uzumaki." Sasuke replied with a grin.

Sasuke and Naruto stood opposite one another and begun to measure each other up, clashing in a battle of pure will.

Sasuke was the one who broke the silence, charging forward, appearing in front of the quake user swinging Kusanagi from the right, making its way towards Naruto in a effort to cleave him in half. The blonde Uzumaki threw out his left palm, bringing it into the swords path, seeming to carry the power to destroy the world. Steel and open flesh met as a shockwave erupted on impact destroying the surroundings, earth was sent flying into the air as the ground shook as the world around them shattered, debris flying into the air. The shockwave from the impact carried on destroying the surrounding forest making the tree's collapse.

The sword grew in size, and suddenly extended. Naruto leaned back as the sword cut through Naruto's hand with the intent to cut it off. The blonde's right fist reached out, appearing to grab onto air itself as tremors erupted, striking against the sword knocking it and Sasuke backwards. Naruto in turn gripped the bisento in his right hand and charged towards the Uchiha quickly closing the distance. Naruto was nine and a half feet tall, so that meant he was easily the biggest person in his graduation class.

While he was big he was also incredibly fast even for one of his size which put the muscular Raikage to shame, closing the gap instantaneously and punched out with his left fist. Vibrations shook the air, causing the ground to quake as the giant fist headed towards the blondes enemy. The entire continent seemed to shake under Naruto's power.

A crazed laugh escaped Sasuke's lips as he leapt forward into the fray of battle to meet the fist head on. Kusanagi was gripped in the raven haired teen's right hand as he punched out with the left to meet the fist as he utilized **Shinra Tensei** to combat the power of Naruto's Quake ability. Raw purple chakra erupted from the limb as it transformed becoming ethereal, no longer appearing to be made of flesh as Sasuke called upon his Susanoo to enhance the power of his Almighty Push. The limb forged of chakra collided with the fist that contained the power to shake the world. A powerful quaking force travelled through Naruto's arm as another shockwave erupted on contact.

A clash of pure unadulterated power erupted and formed a visible clash of energy of both gold and purple as their power's clashed with everything they had and rose into the air and was seen from every direction due to the sheer height of its reach. As this happened several explosions erupted from the ongoing clash of energy causing the world around to shake for miles.

The ground was broken as a crater formed at the feet of the warriors. The bodies of both warriors went sliding backwards as the force of their collision generated a shockwave so powerful it could knock them back. Sasuke gave a growl before he reached out with his left hand and bit his thumb once more and slid it over another seal on his right bicep which caused another cloud of smoke to appear as he unsealed a second sword, a sword they were both familiar with. The sword was as big as Samehada and took the shape of a giant cleaver with two cut-outs in the blade one at the top and a semi-circular one near the handle. Lifting the giant blade, Sasuke pointed it at Naruto, holding Kusanagi in the right as power seemed to be resonating with the new sword. Sasuke had pulled out the Kubikiribocho one of the seven swords of the mist, a legendary sword just like Kusanagi.

Holding the two great swords in hand, Sasuke launched into action, running towards Naruto with great speed. With just a few steps, the Rinnegan wielding ninja had appeared in front of Naruto, jumping up into the air swinging Kubikiribocho downwards with an overhead swing. Naruto's bisento came upwards meeting the blade of the oversized butcher knife, another shockwave erupting on impact. Swinging upwards from beneath was Kusanagi coming to join its fellow sword. The snake sword was blocked as a giant palm came down containing the power of vibrations. A powerful earthquake shook the air as the sky began to break; a long crack had been created in the sky as the clouds parted from the clash of power.

Sasuke may not have been as strong as Naruto was due to his size advantage and Naruto's power, but his eyes certainly made up for it. Naruto on the other hand could withstand practically anything thrown at him, as shown when Kaguya had shoved a lava encased fist into his stomach. Add on to the fact his Kekkei Genkai aptly named "The Sound of Shaking" certainly added onto that fact. With the power to cause powerful vibrations and quakes with but a punch, Naruto was said to possess the ability to destroy the anything and everything he desired. The power at Naruto's fingertips went to demonstrate just how strong not only the man was but also the strength of his Kekkei Genkai. It had been claimed that the Sound of Shaking inadvertently gave Naruto the power to destroy the world.

Sasuke was pushed back as a powerful quake struck him, launching the Uchiha backwards. With a flip, Sasuke landed on his feet, both great swords carving a fissure in the earth as the blades dug into concrete. Raising the two swords up, he rested them on his shoulders, smiling from ear to ear. It was clear as day from the smile that the teen was having the time of his life. It was not every day the man could find someone to give him at least some kind of a challenge. The floor shook as Naruto made his move, taking the chance to go on the offensive. A giant fist punched out, the force of an earthquake behind it as everything around the fist was destroyed; mountains toppled over and fell, earth crumbled, and everything seemed to break as the vibrations affected everything.

Kubikiribocho was swung into the path of the approaching fist, sharpened blade meeting flesh. The power of vibrations hit the blade with enough force cracks appeared along its edge. A crater formed again, expanding rapidly from the strength placed behind the punch. Sasuke grit his teeth as he even felt vibrations travelling into his body, carrying enough force to push him backwards, forcing the Uchiha to dig his feet into concrete, sticking to the surface with chakra as Kusanagi was plunged into the ground, bringing the former ninja to a halt.

Naruto continued to hold back, savoring this test of physical attributes. As advanced as Naruto was with Elemental techniques, he lacked in the experience department unlike Sasuke. A power containing the strength to destroy the world descended as Naruto leapt at Sasuke and swung the massive bisento from the right. The air rippled and was pulled behind, becoming distorted as the giant blade continued its path. Metal met metal as the Kubikiribocho intercepted the polearm, the blade shattered on impact unable to withstand the force a second time after being damaged. All that remained was the handle and the lower half of the sword.

The force behind the polearm strike had sent Sasuke flying out to the right, smashing through large rock formations and trees causing them to topple over on top of him. A purple pillar of chakra broke through the debris, turning it into nothingness. Pure untamed chakra surged out violently, washing over the entire space making it shake. The sound of the ground cracking sounded out as fissures appeared in the earth around the two combatants as a testament of how powerful they were. Sasuke calmly stepped forward carrying Kusanagi and the broken Kubikiribocho. Flicking a hand the broken cleaver sword was tossed back into the Uchiha's pocket seal one again, followed by Kusanagi. However Naruto simply dusted his hands off, looking up towards Sasuke as he stood still waiting patiently.

"You're just as eager for this aren't you?" Naruto grinned from ear to ear, taking a few steps forward while picking up the pace which begun turning into a full-blown run as Naruto charged towards Sasuke who mimicked him. White chakra gathered in the palm of his hand, taking the shape of a electric spear which tore the ground apart from all directions. **"Chidori (Thousand Chirping Birds)"** Sasuke called out. The powerful electric chakra was thrust forward towards Naruto's as he crossed the distance closing in on Naruto.

Naruto couldn't help himself and released a bellowing laugh and swung the bisento into the path of the lightning with one hand. Chakra surged out of the lightning spear as it met the polearm head-on. The bisento's blade vibrated coming into contact with the glowing lightning, making the ground quake beneath the impact. Powerful Chakra exploded out from the impact crashing against the bisento, creating a tiny crack at the tip. Chakra surged down the polearm into Naruto's arms, sending a shock of pain through them.

Naruto reached out grabbing onto the air itself with his right hand and pulled down. The world fluctuated as the mountains, lakes, and even the forest's were seemingly pulled towards Naruto, the world becoming distorted. Everything in a fifteen mile vicinity was pulled from their foundations as the world swayed back and forth as if wanting to collapse on top of its foundations. This power demonstrated, was the power that had the ability to destroy the world over.

Purple chakra erupted from Sasuke's palm, to meet the incoming collapse of space, in the form of a giant lightning spear ten times the size of your average lightning spear, **"Chidori Lance"** Chakra and metal met as the spear expanded rapidly in size and detonated. Hurricane force winds came into existence on the impact between the two forces as chakra decimated everything it touched grinded down into dust. Cracks emerged on collision rapidly spreading out from the point of impact between the two attacks as small fragments of the domain broke off.

Sasuke charged forward leaping high up over the conflict, falling towards Naruto. Chakra circulated around the Uchiha's right arm as it was raised into the air, chakra coming together to form a purple Chidori three times the size of a normal one. The blade of lightning was pushed down towards the blonde sage, **"Wakusei Rakiri (Planetary Lightning Blade)"** Sasuke called out.

Naruto punched out into the air with his free hand, skin turning metallic black as he coated every vein, bone, muscle and his skin in chakra as powerful vibrations echoed off the fist. Cracks formed around the fist as the world became distorted under the powerful quake contained inside. The quake cracked the void of space as it travelled towards the Planetary Blade of Lightning meeting it head-on. Vibrations and quake energy collided head-on with the overpowering Six Paths Sage Chakra, causing the spear of lightning to detonate in mid-air. The blade of lightning chakra expanded exponentially in size with such force both Sasuke and Naruto were blown backwards. Chakra consumed the surroundings tearing the earth and the surrounding mountains apart until all that remained was a giant crater over fifty meters in diameter.

Sasuke landed on the broken ground, sliding backwards before coming to a halt fifteen meters from the edge of the crater. Across the other side was Naruto who had been pushed back a similar distance. "GURARARARA, You sure aren't holding back are you. I like it!" Roared Naruto as he crouched down before launching forward, jumping up into the air, crossing over the giant crater with ease, showcasing his physical abilities. The spot where he previously stood had been had shattered beneath his feet as Naruto sailed over the crater falling towards Sasuke swinging the massive bisento downwards while he put the power to destroy the world into his swing. The bisento came down quickly, cracks forming in the air as the world began to shatter beneath its power. Metallic silver transformed becoming black as he once more covered every bit of his entire arm from bones to skin with his powerful Chakra while he covered the tip of the bisento increasing its attack power significantly.

The air became distorted as chakra circulated into Sasuke's right and left palm, ready to face the incoming attack head-on. A burning Chidori formed in his left hand as he coupled it with the power of his Amaterasu. His right hand held a combination of wind and fire chakra inside spun wildly growing in force as elemental chakra poured into both spheres. In the right sphere fire, elemental chakra poured in transforming it as he quickly added his lightning chakra to the already deadly chakra.

The two elemental techniques were pushed up towards the incoming bisento, as they were pushed up the two spheres connected. Chakra moved between the two spheres of elemental chakra fusing them together, bringing fire and lightning together into one giant sphere that was raging internally with a violent lightning storm and wild inferno. **"Raienton: Arashi Daifunka (Lightning Flame Release: Storm Great Eruption)"**

Lightning and Fire clashed against Vibrations in a battle of endurance. The two forces pushed back and forth, Sasuke forcing the energy upwards, as Naruto put his weight and strength behind the polearm. Splits began to appear in the world around them, as pieces began to shatter beneath the weight of the four types of power. The Lightning blade began to break away as the elements stored inside were unleashed, a great heat exploded outwards as bright red flames came into existence, yellow lightning crackling amongst the fire as the elements worked in harmony.

The ground became scorched as a tidal wave of fire poured forth, heading upwards towards Naruto with the intent to engulf the sage. Naruto however, removed a hand from his bisento while reaching out to grab at the air as the raging storm of lightning and fire ascended upwards. Fingers wrapped around the sky, clenching and pulled downwards with a roar, bringing the world down upon the incoming elemental attack. The world collapsed on top of the raging fire lightning storm, detonating on impact. A giant dome of elemental chakra erupted expanding outwards.

Sasuke vanished backwards in a flash, as the dome expanded towards Naruto with the intent to swallow him up. The dome was a giant swirling tempest of flames as lightning surging violently within it. Everything was swallowed up by the elements as they clashed against Naruto. The blonde sage transformed both arms with his extremely potent chakra, gripped the bisento and slashed downwards creating a deep cracking fissure in the air. The powerful quake travelled onwards coming into contact with the raging elemental storm.

The quake impacted and the two techniques detonated, exploding violently, destroying their surroundings, washing over Naruto engulfing him in a torrent of fire empowered lightning combined with the power of vibration escaped these cracks destroying the land around. The world around them had started become affected by their battle as the vibrations shook the ocean's floor creating earthquakes and tsunamis. Chakra raced across the sky summoning up terrible lightning storms across the entire continent; red flames tore across the sky as balls of fire descended.

The land quickly began to shake, large cracks forming in the earth that rapidly spread out, destroying everything. If this continued, it was entirely possible the world would surely be destroyed. Naruto stepped forward, scorch markings running up his arms, the tips of his hair had been signed, but the man looked no worse for wear. Naruto had survived the rush of elements that exploded from the collision of techniques. The bisento he carried had taken battle damage, cracks running down the metal with a chip or two in the blade.

Sasuke grinned from ear to ear and shot forward like a missile. Speeding towards Naruto, intending to fight the man in hand to hand combat, to test the Uzumaki's physical attributes. The Uchiha warrior was a blur, moving at speeds almost impossible for any ordinary person to track, but Naruto wasn't ordinary by any means. Using his Mind Eye of Kagura passed down to him from his mother, he easily intercepted his rival.

Sasuke quickly appeared in front of Naruto hovering in mid-air, is right fist striking forward. Naruto quickly reacted, a large left palm intercepting the punch. On impact, a shockwave detonated outwards destroying the ground beneath their feet. Sasuke however was far from done, using the arm as a springboard to jump up into the air above Naruto, extending his left leg and bringing it down in a falling as kick aimed at the blonde's head. The heel came downwards with the intent to smash Naruto's head into a paste. The air shattered as a giant arm was swung upwards; the Uzumaki's left forearm met the strike head-on, hardening with chakra and contained the force of an earthquake. The ground shook, crumbling inwards from the impact as the land began to break again, large splits spreading out from the point of impact. Naruto roared, swinging the giant limb, releasing the power of the Sound of Shaking unleashing a massive quake in mid-air. With that the remaining mountains twenty miles around crumbled as the earth collapsed away.

The force sent Sasuke flying backwards, where he crashed into a group of trees. Looking up, the Uchiha watched as Naruto rubbed his forearm, a bruise had already begun to form. Charging back in, Sasuke confronted Naruto once more. With every strike, Naruto would block. The two of them flashed around the battlefield engaging with their fists, each impact creating shockwaves that destroyed the terrain. The sage met each strike without hesitation, blocking with a hand or swinging his bisento meeting it head-on. The world shook violently with each confrontation, fractures appearing around them causing more disaster to follow.

Neither one let up, as even Naruto went on the offensive, cracks forming with each punch or swing of the nearly broken polearm. Shortly both opponents had given up on defense, trading blow for blow. The ground shook, as shockwaves exploded out on flesh, blood spilling onto the ground, accompanied by wisps of golden chakra. Sasuke and Naruto's body were both engulfed in chakra as strands fused together constantly repairing damage; entire pieces of Sasuke's techniques had been blown apart under the force of Naruto's powerful vibrations.

Naruto stumbled back using the bisento to steady himself. The sage was covered in fist-sized bruises, blood trickling down his torso and lips before he spat out a tooth, accompanied by a large ball of blood. Naruto's face had swollen up, but the man wasn't bothered by the pain at all, instead reveling in it. How long had it been since he had been injured in battle? The last time he remembered being injured was in his last fight against the Uchiha he was fighting, in the same spot nearly four years before when he defeated Naruto by shoving a fist through his chest.

 **"Enton: Gouka Mekkyaku (Blaze Release: Great Fire Annihilation)!"** Sasuke called out as he breathed in kneading his fire nature chakra in his body before expelling a virtual sea of black flames. A tsunami of intense flames came into existence spanning a wide range, bearing towards Naruto, to engulf him in its sea.

Naruto only laughed at the incoming sea of fire before a fist smashed against the air in front of the oncoming attack. Fissures appeared in the earth swarming towards the wall of flames. Powerful tremors smashed against the fire tsunami splitting it in two was a sea of fire poured around the sage leaving him unharmed. Soon the fight between Sasuke and Naruto used no tactics, both of them attacked directly with no plan, simply fighting through the use of overwhelming strength.

Sasuke's hand lit up with electricity as he summoned his famous Chidori around his hand. Naruto simply inhaled before giving a call of **"Futon: Renkudan (Wind Release: Drilling Air Projectile)!"** Five compressed balls of air shot forward; each fired from Naruto's mouth as the sage hadn't moved from his spot. Each of the spheres was at least one-third of Sasuke's size. The Uchiha showed no fear and leapt over the strike and dived at Naruto. The blonde sage simply smirked before he punched the air, releasing another overbearing quake that collided with the strike making them detonate. Gale force winds shot out on impact blowing debris away and knocking over more tree's and collapsing more land.

If these two had fought on a popular island or even hidden village, the loss of life would be astronomical, as would be the damage. Naruto brought the bisento down, settling into a lunging stance. Feet dug into the ground, muscles condensed as the blonde shot forward, vibrations erupting from his feet destroying the floor and launched the sage forward with great speed. "HRA!" The bisento was thrust forward, aimed towards Sasuke's chest, the world around it shattering carving a deep fissure in the air and earth.

Sasuke merely kicked off, charging directly into the path of the oncoming polearm, thrusting his right arm outwards, chakra coming to life in the open palm. A purple Chidori formed as he lunged forward towards his foe. The empowered Chidori collided with the tip of the bisento, the electricity ground quickly into the blade, quickly dulling it's edge. At the same time white Chakra ground against the edge of the electricity as a powerful quake collided into the lighting. The clashing energy surged through the two, destroying the vibrations and smashed into the blade. The sound of cracking was heard as the bisento blade began to break. The Uchiha gave a push, and the blade shattered into thousands of pieces that were ground into dust from the electricity.

Naruto gave a growl before he dropped the polearm and punched out with both hands, covering them in his powerful chakra turning his arms black. The two fists collided with the incoming lightning attack and a tremendous earthquake erupted. The world shook violently as the cracks that had already been created split open further then ever before, deep fissures form in the earth as mountains and forests sunk deep into the ground.

An explosion reacted as the two forces collided, the natural Six Paths energy coursing through the Chidori travelled onto Naruto and coursed violently through his body. The powerful vibrations released by Naruto flowed through the air into Sasuke's right arm breaking it as the residual quake energy created a deep fissure in the surrounding land. The entire valley began to shake from the force; pieces of earth fell from the mountains as energy began to escape. The world shook violently, as the world was cracked from top to bottom. The world around seemed to darken, losing its shine as clouds once more gathered in the sky from the clash of chakra.

As for Naruto, the energy had flowed through his arms, tearing the muscles and bones from the inside, before hitting him in the chest. The Sage's lips parted vomiting up a large amount of blood as he was sent sailing backwards, crashing into the ground with a loud thud creating a human-sized crater. Naruto climbed to his feet, strands of golden chakra shooting out from his wounds regenerating the broken limb. The Uzumaki flexed the arm and examined the area around him. The land around him and Sasuke had taken quite a bit of damage from the strike and from those that came before it. If the fight continued, it was very likely the world around them would be destroyed.

A groan escaped Sasuke's lips as he began to stand, arms aching as blood dripped from them like a waterfall creating a virtual river of blood at his feet. The Uchiha growled as he gripped his broken arm, only to snap it into place quickly resetting the bone before he flexed it to see if his Six Paths Power had healed it fully, which it did. Naruto and Sasuke turned to face each other to ready for another round, however before they could charge a voice spoke through Naruto's mind **'Naruto, he can't be saved.'** Kurama spoke softly, coaxing his partner to finally see the light regarding the Uchiha. **'I know you sensed it, his negative emotions. It's consumed him Naruto. There is nothing left for him but death. Redemption is not an option anymore.'** Kurama told his partner.

Naruto knew it was true, and he gave a mental sigh _'I know, Kurama. That doesn't make it any easier, he was still my comrade.'_ Naruto thought stubbornly.

"Naruto... We're both at our limit, this is it, kill or be killed, either way your precious Konoha will fall." Sasuke cackled madly, goading the blonde into a state of rage.

" **Susanoo**!" Sasuke roared, chakra pouring out of him at a rapid pace, coming together to form the ghastly purple warrior that engulfed him.

 _'One more time Kurama.'_ the blonde requested, fists clenching at the menacing sight of Sasuke's completed Susanoo. He cracked his neck as he prepared to end the feud between the two brothers once and for all. Looking around him he could tell that they were definitely not in the valley of the end anymore, and they had an audience.

Naruto focused once more as Kurama continued **'We need to make this fast kid, your body can't handle much more.'** the fox voiced in concern.

 _'It's going to have to.'_ Thought Naruto, he's not a stranger to pushing past the boundaries of his limits; this time wouldn't be any different. "Let's go wild... KURAMA!" the blonde roared at the influx of power and chakra he received from his partner. His shroud came, morphing into a full powered version of Kurama he glared at Sasuke as he gathered everything he had for one final attack, a monumental sized and concentrated bijuudama that was equivalent to one of the Ten Tail's own was fired against the mighty Susanoo's magatama shaped black flames. While they wouldn't burn him into ash they would still burn him.

* * *

Location: Naruto's Seal (Kurama's POV)

* * *

Kurama. That was the name the old man had given him. It was lost to time. Kyuubi no Yoko, the nine-tailed demon fox, was the name the humans had called him for centuries. He didn't blame the humans for calling him that. He suppose he earned the name in the end for what he had done. People of the old world had called him a natural disaster, appearing suddenly out of nowhere to attack areas that had been breading the darkest aspects of the human nature. They were not wrong. Kurama and his siblings had drifted away once Hagoromo and Ashura had passed away. He had chosen to honor his father's wishes and continue his work through his immortal life. He was a being of pure chakra, pure energy.

He would not age, get sick and he could not be killed either, and there had been many people who had tried when he attacked. The first few years after Hagoromo's passing he simply wandered the land. Ashura was taking care of everything. But then he passed away and his descents fell very short of their ancestor's wishes. They forgot their burden and tasks they should have carried on through their blood. And so, for centuries, Kurama tried to keep humanity on the path his father had given them. Even when humans themselves forgot their very origins. Hagoromo had given them chakra so that humanity could understand each other with no words.

Kurama watched as humanity learned to harness their chakra. Each generation carrying on and improving until the gift of chakra was used for war. Humanity had learned to strengthen their bodies and bend the elements with peculiar ease that surprised even him. But even the best of them fell short of his father's abilities. That man could bend chakra to his will like feeble paper. And so Kurama felt compelled to end it. He struck with unstoppable fury, carrying death in each step. He attacked the source of their power, destroying their villages and erasing their knowledge of chakra. But he couldn't do it alone. The world was far too vast for a single being to accomplish.

Even for someone like him. And so he asked his siblings to help. Pathetic, all of them. They declined and hid away from the world, claiming that hurting humans was against what father had whished for in the first place. Foolish siblings, all of them. And so Kurama kept doing his work along for centuries on end. Centuries more passed and humanity still hadn't learned. He grew tired of humanity's lack of understanding and so he stopped. He found a mountain and carved himself a small den, so that he could rest for a few years and perhaps when he woke up once more, they had learned something.

How wrong he was.

He was woken, not by free will, but by humans themselves. Shinobi, ninja, they were calling themselves now. Armed with swords and other weapons they had the gall of charging head on against something like me. Foolish humans. I squashed them all like the bugs they were. How far they had fallen. They carried some forehead protector on their heads. I noticed the symbol but discarded it nearly immediately.

Only later on I would realize that was actually the symbol of their village. At least they had learned something, those shinobi. Now if they were all together in the same village like the old man's wishes then it was all over.

Of the attacking group only two shinobi survived. Ginkaku and Kinkaku had somehow managed to survive my powerful chakra and ended up with a watered version of my abilities. I spat them out and left them half alive on the ground. I left their fate to the gods and walked away to find another den. And then came Uchiha Madara. Just from his chakra I could feel he was descended from that retched Indra. But my eternal surprise were his eyes. Some evolved version of the sharingan. And with that he managed to control me, no matter how much I resisted. He subdued me, manipulated me, the greatest of all bijuu, like some doll.

I was summoned to do battle against Ashura's descendant. Now that had been a surprise. I could feel their chakra. Ashura and Indra had been reincarnated and decided to go at it again. And this time, I was a tool in their arsenal. In the end I was sealed into a human vessel and found myself with my mental faculties returned.

I was relived.

Don't misunderstand me. I hated Hashirama and his wife, hated Konoha…but better a cage than a leash. Mito and I didn't talk, and she didn't wish to use my chakra so I was contempt to simply wait. I was eternal and she was mortal. Even if I was switched to another vessel there would come a time when I would be free. Human years meant nothing to me as I had already lived centuries before any them.

The second vessel was some girl named Uzumaki Kushina. This one did try to talk some times. I kept silent as I had nothing to say to her. Then one fated day she had birthed a son... Naruto. I was content with staying within my prison, however it seemed as if the gods were against it and another Uchiha appeared and ripped me out of my seal and used me as a toy for his own purposes. That made me angry beyond reason. Naruto over the years we knew each other reached out and offered his friendship to me where I continued to lash out in anger.

Then during the war he reminded me of who i was. He freed my siblings from their prisons where they now rest within the seal with me. Indra's current life wanted to use us to rule the world.

 _ **I WON'T LET IT HAPPEN AGAIN!**_

Kurama saw red and flared his power, flooding Naruto with his powerful chakra and ripping out of the seal. With a mighty roar that shook the valley, Kurama appeared in the real world in an explosion of smoke and rock. The small clearing they stood in exploded outwards in a shower of debris with Kurama emerging from the cloud of dust, his nine tails waving wildly behind him.

The blonde sage as well as Sasuke's eyes widened in a mix of shock and disbelief when they saw the large bijuu appear in front of him so suddenly. Even Naruto stumbled from Kurama jumping out of him with no warning and charged against the damned Uchiha with fierce determination.

 **"SASUKE** " Kurama roared, snatching the Uchiha midair and plummeting to the ground with his prey. Sasuke's Susanoo ribcage shielded him from Kurama's claws as both crashed into the ground of the rain village. **"I dreamt of this hour"** Kurama said gleefully, showing a row of sharp teeth and pinning the Uchiha under his massive claws. **"The hour I could rip you to shreds"** Kurama said, pushing the Uchiha farther into the earth, his ribcage shield cracking under the pressure. Sasuke focused on the bijuu, his silver eye glowing with power. The bijuu allowed an arrogant smirk to grace his lips. **"You are foolish, Sasuke. Naruto and I are still bound together. I'm above your petty illusions now"**

"Hn" Sasuke grunted before clasping both hands together inside his shield. The ground rumbled as trees burst forth, pushing Kurama backwards and entangling his limbs until he was trapped on the ground.

" **Mokuton** (Wood Style)" Kurama whispered in sheer disbelief from the ground. Sasuke said nothing and slowly climbed to his feet, his ethereal shield disappearing from view.

"Honestly" Sasuke scoffed and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "What did you expect to happen? You think you could charge against me and crush me that easily. Please! You are nothing but a filthy beast, a mere chakra conglomerate" Sasuke smirked when he saw the Fox snarl and felt his power chakra twist in anger.

With a deafening roar the tree bindings were shattered and the great Kyuubi rose once more until he stood looking down at Sasuke from his imposing size. **"You will lose, Sasuke. And I will take great pleasure in being part of your defeat"** Kurama snarled before jumping forward, the ground cracking and shaking with each step he took. Sasuke braced himself as he saw the Kyuubi get ready. The massive bijuu broke into a run. Sasuke stood still, waiting patiently for the beast get near him. Kurama raised a paw to the air and brought it down swiftly. A deafening shockwave rose from the impact, leveling the mountains around.

Moments before Kurama had struck, Sasuke had jumped to the side and high into the air. He had avoided the shockwave by landing on Kurama's nose. The bijuu roared in rage before furiously shaking his head to get rid of the parasite in his head. Sasuke then started running around Kurama's body, much to the bijuu's annoyance. Kurama threw himself to the ground and started rolling, trying hopelessly to squash Sasuke beneath his body. Sasuke, however, simply ran around Kurama's body while he rolled on the flattened ground. With a swing of his tails, Kurama struck himself on the torso and finally managed to get Sasuke to jump away from him.

Seeing the Uchiha in the air and without proper ways to outmaneuver, Kurama began charging his ultimate technique. Red and blue chakra filled the air above his mouth as it began converging into a single, menacing dark sphere. **"BIJUUDAMA (Tailed Beast Bomb)"** Kurama swallowed the dark sphere just before a pure reddish energy ball exploded from his mouth, heading straight to the stationary Uchiha.

The Uchiha smirked before lazily rising a single hand towards the incoming energy ball. **"Shinra Tensei"** He whispered and the small pulse hit the energy ball and deflected it. He watched as the ball flew of and exploded in the horizon, filling the sky with a piercing red light and a mushroom cloud formed not far away. Sasuke landed on the ground and watched as Kurama charged another attack. He launched another tailed beast ball, this one racing straight towards him and destroying everything in its path.

Sasuke clasped his hands together in a pray sign. **"Mokuton - Mokujoheki (Doomed Wall)"**. A wooden dome rose in front of Sasuke moments before the tailed beast ball connected. The wood screeched under the assault but managed to hold on until the ball was deflected back into the air and once more exploding in the distance. "I don't need my Rinnegan. I'm going to make you submit with my strength only" Sasuke said as he lowered the wooden barrier. His eyes glowed, " **Amaterasu** "

The blonde grunted at the continued assault of black flames, his shroud protected him from the brunt of the damage but it was still hotter than hell and underneath all the chakra, he just knew his skin and organs were cooking. Mentally thanking Kurama for his rapid healing, he condensed the black sphere, pulling it back into his shroud's maw he shrunk it to the size of a slightly bigger than normal **Rasengan**. Sasuke grinned in insane glee at the sight. This was the moment he was waiting for, ever since their brutal skirmish at the valley of the end. He was done with the petty spars and the half assed attempts at fighting him in order to bring him 'home.'

Scoffing at the thought, he prepared his Susanoo, gathering a massive orb of black flames in his secondary hand he covered the sword in Susanoo's primary hand with black flames as he grunted from the pull on his life force. "NARUTO!" Sasuke hollered, Susanoo's arm threw the massive ball of flames at the Kyuubified shinobi, he wasted no time in following up with the burning sword, aiming right at the fox's head where he knew Naruto would be.

"SASUKE!" Naruto bellowed, releasing the bijudama from his shroud's maw in a concentrated beam, he watched as it bypassed the Uchiha's fire, carving a hole right at the center. The beam clashed with the Susanoo's sword, where it halted in it's path briefly as a power struggle occurred between the fiery sword and the Bijuudama.

Both combatants looked at the clashing forces intently, one grinning triumphantly and the other scowling as the sword began to dissipate and stagger back before cracking completely as the tailed beast ball cleaved a path straight through it and hit Susanoo's armored chest dead on. The shockwaves of the impact resulted in brutal winds; and suddenly they were thrown apart. Sasuke was sent crashing into a wall while Naruto was sent down into a deep hole in the ground. When the explosion died down both were extremely weak and low on power. Sasuke got up, angrily whispering, "Over and over... and over... and over... and over... AND OVER AND OVER AND OVER AGAIN! JUST GIVE UP AND LET ME CUT YOU DOWN!" He finished yelling.

Naruto looked up at him. "Can't do that. Because I'm your one and only friend!" Naruto replied. The Uchiha's left hand then came alive, crackling with visible Raiton chakra. In the center of the gathering was a black orb of flames.

 **"As expected, he's used the chakra I infused for you and assimilated it to make it his own, Chidori as well as flame control... Sasuke is planning to end this. I'll give you some me chakra but be careful, your body can't handle much more as it is right now. Make it count and don't release your jutsu till the last minute to ensure he doesn't absorb any more chakra from you, though that might not be possible since he is rather new at using his new ocular abilities."** Kurama warned.

Naruto smiled gently, and raised his fist to Kurama. The fox smirked and tapped it with his own, and begun to fall asleep. Sasuke jumped off towards Naruto with the threatening technique in his hand. The Uzumaki flew at him with an outstretched hand. As he neared the Uchiha, chakra began to materialize and gather in wisps, forming an orb where chakra rotated violently within.

"NARUTO" Sasuke screamed.

"SASUKE" Naruto yelled.

As they drew closer and closer from both their point of views they saw each other as they were growing up. They were then close enough, and suddenly thrust their arms forward and their jutsu collided with one another. Then there was an explosion of light, and Naruto was smirking in victory.

Flashback end

"And that is how Sasuke and I lost our arms." Naruto told his dad.

Minato nodded his head, "I'm proud tat you stuck to your convictions son." he said with a smile on his lips.

Naruto nodded, "Well I guess since I got my answer I no longer need to doubt what they have been telling me." Naruto said as he glanced back at the two goddesses. He turned back to his father, "Thanks for at least telling me the truth dad." he said.

Minato shook his head, "I shouldn't have hid it from you to begun with." he admitted to his son before he smiled, "And I at least have something to tell Kushina when I see her next time." he said.

"Aren't you a god?" his son questioned.

"I am the mortal soul created from my desire to walk among the people. My immortal form already knows what happened as it and I are mentally linked when I am in the physical world. I however am still a dead mortal unlike my other self." Minato explained.

Naruto nodded at that, "Makes sense I guess." he admitted.

Minato cleared his throat, "With that out of the way, I suppose it is time that the four of you left." he said.

"Why is that?" Athena asked him.

"Zeus already knows about Sasuke since my immortal self just informed him about the boy." he informed them, "He also wants to have him brought over to Earth as well." he told her getting a nod.

"Very well." Artemis said.

"well I best be undoing the Reanimation Jutsu. I will see you soon Naruto." he said as he flashed through seals, "Until then take care of yourself." he said as his body crumbled away to reveal the dead Zetsu Clone.

Naruto smiles at the spot his father was, "I will, dad." he promised.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4**_

* * *

"All set" Naruto nodded his head, gathering the rest of the scrolls which was containing his Ninja's gears, weapons and of course the gifs everyone gave him and put it into his backpack. He walked to the table and took the old picture of the Team Seven when they were just passed Kakashi's bell test ad put it into his bag, checking every drawers to make sure he didn't leave anything back. Naruto opened the last drawer and saw Sasuke's old head protector, freezing for a moment he then reached his hand out and grabbed the thing, put it into his pocket and threw the backpack on his shoulder after zipping the zipper up. "Alright let's go" Naruto said to Athena, who was standing by the door waiting for him.

The two of them walked to the main gate of Konoha in silence. He, Sasuke, and the two immortals were leaving the village after three weeks. Naruto and Sasuke had been given their prosthetic arms and had to wait a bit in order to assure they would heal correctly. Now the group of four stood at the gates, Sasuke with a small pack set for his journey. The Uchiha had a look of boredom on his face, but Naruto knew better. He was looking forward to this trip to a new world. Well, technically this was the...sixth or was it the seventh world they would travel to, as Kaguya had taken them through several dimensions in their battle.

Sasuke cleared his throat as he looked to Naruto, "Dobe." he stated.

"Teme." Naruto retorted to his rival.

Artemis looked to her sister with a raised brow while Athena just shrugged her shoulder's at their antics. It was at this time that Kakashi, Tsunade, Sakura and the rest of their friends arrived. Kakashi gave a smile behind his mask as he looked to his students, "Ah good, you both made it." he said to the two.

Naruto gained a blank look to his teacher, "Shouldn't we be saying that to you Sensei?" he asked the man. Knowing his teacher the guy would show up late to his own funeral.

"Kakashi waved the teenager off, "I will have you know that I left my office three hours ago to get here on time." he joked with the teen.

Naruto gave a grin, "I know I just wanted to pull your leg sensei." he said with a chuckle.

Kakashi cleared is throat, "Well, be that as it may. Your friends decided to give you a farewell sendoff to your next journey." he said to the blonde as the others walked up to him.

"Naruto smiled as he looked behind his teacher and saw the remaining members of the Konoha 12, seeing as Neji died saving him and Hinata, standing with smiles on their faces. Naruto walked up to them with a smile on his faces, "Hey guy's what's up. he greeted them happily.

Hinata blushed at her long time crush before she walked up to him with red cheeks.

"Naruto-kun I brought you these so that you wouldn't grow bored on your trip." she said in her whisper-like voice.

Taking the item from her he quirked a brow at what he saw, "Icha-Icha Naughty Teacher and Icha-Icha Lonely Nurse?" he questioned her as he looed at her curiously.

Hinata felt her eyes widen when the group looked at her with wide eyes before she snatched the books away and handed him a bag of salves and creams for wounds as well as several books on swordsmanship. Tenten snickered before she leaned over to Ino, "It's always the quiet ones." she whispered with a snicker.

"Who knew she was into smut like that." the blonde responded with equal humor.

-Meanwhile-

Hiashi scratched the back of his head in confusion. Why might you ask, a certain orange little book he had recently just bought had went missing from is desk, Icha-Icha Naughty Teacher. He looked through the drawers in his desk once more just to be sure, "Huh, I was sure that I had it in my study a few hours ago." he said pondering its location.

The head of the Hyuuga Clan gave a sigh, "I have only one place to look, but if I know my daughter she's already done changed some things in the book." he grumbled.

Naruto shook his head with a chuckle as he accepted the gift from Hinata. Sasuke smirked as he saw the girl hand her crush a smut book. It was always the quiet ones that were the loudest in bed, or as the saying goes. Tenten walked up with a long box. It was approximately twelve feet long and almost three feet wide at the top. She smiled as she opened the box to show him another Bisento, this time it was made out of a element the two Goddesses had thought impossible to find here in this dimension, Heaven's Steel.

It was a metal that the Hundred-Handed-Ones as well as the Elder Cyclopes used to forge their father the first weapon in history. It wasn't known to anyone except a Elder Cyclopes and Briar's, the sole remaining Hundred-Handed-One, that the first weapon they had ever created was made of the nigh indestructible metal. Naruto grinned widely at the sleek black bladed weapon sitting upon the Celestial Silver pole which was wrapped with a Celestial Bronze wrap painted red from a reforging process before being dipped in molten Stygian Iron before having Bone Steel meld with the powerful Iron ore after the dip in Stygian Iron. The blade was attached after the pole was complete, after taking a six year dip in Adamantine here it would sit for six months after the dip. The process alone takes decades to complete.

Naruto, still grinning as he held the legendary weapon in his hand, looked to the weapon user, "Thanks Tenten." he said to her.

The young lady grinned at him, "Don't mention it." she said, "Now I found this in the storage and I didn't see it on inventory so I decided to give it to you. Can't sell what we don't have." she said with a sly grin.

Naruto nodded his head in gratitude before Kiba walked forward, "I don't know why I am even doing this, but for some reason my sister wanted me to give this to you." he said as he handed Naruto a necklace with teeth on it, wolf teeth to be precise.

"Thanks Kiba." Naruto said proudly.

Several minutes later when all the gifts had been given Naruto and Sasuke stood beside the two goddesses and nodded their heads showing they were ready to depart. Athena looked to the sky, "Alright father." she called out before a bolt of electricity fell from the heavens and struck the quartet before they vanished when the light died down.

-Olympus-

The same bolt of electricity appeared in the center of the throne room and the group of four appeared where Naruto had to blink his eyes a couple of times to clear the white spot that had appeared in his eyes. When it finally disappeared he looked around and saw that he was surrounded by giants. While he was considered a giant back home due to his height and muscular build, these were actual giants. One of the giants stood up and shrunk to a point where he was as tall as him before he walked over to him with a smile on his face. He was dark haired and wore a flowered shirt and shorts with beach sandals on his feet.

However it was the eyes that gave him away, eyes as blue as the sky, or in this case the sea itself. Naruto felt his eyes widen, "Dad!" he exclaimed before he launched a punch to the sea god's gut before a arm snaked around his shoulder, "So this is what you really look like, not bad." he said as he looked at his old man.

"I know, I am the embodiment of cool." the sea god gloated.

A resounding boom of thunder halted all the meet and greet as Zeus cleared his throat, "Enough of this nonsense brother." he ordered.

Poseidon pat his son on the shoulder before he reappeared on his throne in his full glory, "Party pooper." he grumbled.

Zeus ignored him as he looked to the two most powerful Demigod's he had ever laid his eyes on. There was a term for those who were born of gods blood with the ability to destroy worlds on their own, and yet right in front of him stood two. Planet-Breaker's, World-Ender's and more was the term, and he did not like this not one bit. e cleared his throat, "Now that you have arrived, we can get down to business." he said. He placed a hand to his chest, "My name is Zeus, and I am the King of the Gods. Seeing as my brother's were the ones to sire you that makes me your uncle." he said politely.

"Ok, enough of the politeness. We didn't even know this world existed and yet you drag us here when we posed no threat to you or yours." Sasuke said interrupting him. He cleared his throat, "My guess is that you summoned us here to make us swear some oath to not usurp you rule or authority as a god yes?" he questioned the king of the gods.

Zeus grumbled something under his breath before he looked at the Uchiha, "Matter of fact yes. We don't know everything about you or your abilities. And we certainly don't know if you desire more then what you have now." he stated.

Naruto snorted, "News flash we don't care." he stated to his uncle.

"Hold your tongue boy and mind who you speak to. I am not some human king, I am a God and I will kill you where you stand for such insolence." he growled out.

Naruto snorted and spoke before Sasuke could, "Ok, answer this then." he said as he looked to his uncle, "Why should we swear a oath when we don't have anything to do with you or your rule? Why should we swear our allegiance to you when we are allied to the hidden leaf?" he questioned.

"Because I demand you do-suddenly laughter from the two teens drew Zeus' attention, "And why are you laughing?" he demanded.

"SILENCE!" Zeus roared out. He took a deep breath, "As it stands the two of you are the most powerful demigods to have been born to date. Not even my son Heracles is as powerful as the two of you. That is why I want you to swear a oath to not ever turn against Olympus." he stated.

Naruto looked to Sasuke as the Uchiha looked to his cousin, and then they both broke into laughter once more. The two eight-teen year old's clung to each other as they were gasping for breath from laughing so hard before they fell to the ground laughing.

Naruto and Sasuke laughed for several more seconds before they climbed to their feet and Naruto wiped a tear in is eye, "Sorry, it's just you sounded so childish when you said that I couldn't hold it in." he admitted before clearing his throat and gaining a serious look before he grabbed his Bisento and raised it in the air and slammed the end onto the ground causing the room to shake causing the gods to have to grasp their thrones from the powerful shakes, "But as I see it, you haven't done anything to have us swear such a oath, especially to you." he said seriously as the shaking died down.

Sasuke nodded I agreement, "While that is true we also know when to hold our own cards, so to speak, and when to and admit our defeat." he said. He cleared his throat, "What I mean by this is if you hadn't came to us and explained what was what we would've never have come here to try and fight you for your throne. See we don't need to swear a oath to you as we can easily ignore you as we have better things to do then worry about you and your domain. We don't want Godhood or immortality as most people do. We have enough power and knowledge to give ourselves that." he told the king.

Naruto nodded, "Well Orichi-pedo does." he said with a snicker which earned him a small smirk from Sasuke. Naruto cleared his throat, "Continue." he said to his friend.

Sasuke nodded his head, "Besides we don't wanna deal with the paperwork you have to." he said with a shrug which got scowls from the gods at the mention of paperwork.

"What the two of us can promise you though is this. If we swear an oath, then so do you." he said which got a quirked brow from some of the other gods.

"Such as what?" Hera, the queen of the Gods, asked him.

"Say we swear this oath of yours, then you shall swear a oath that makes it so that we can fight against the gods only if we are directly attacked by a god or goddess aiming to harm us. I say that is a square deal if I ever heard one." he said which got nods from the other gods.

Zeus grumbled at that one, "Very well we will swear this oath if you agree to our oath." he stated.

Naruto and Sasuke nodded in agreement, "Alright what do we gotta say?" NAruto asked.

Zeus cleared his throat, "Alright, repeat after me." he told them which caused them to roll their yes before they nodded their eads, "I, stated your name, do swear on the river Styx." he begun.

"I Naruto Uzumaki/Sasuke Uchiha, do swear on the River Styx." they repeated.

"To never use my powers against the Olympians or against her allies." he stated.

"To never use my powers against the Olympians or against her allies." the copied.

"Unless I have no choice but to break this vow, and only in extreme circumstances." Zeus said.

"Unless I have no choice but to break this vow, and only in extreme circumstances." the mimicked the god.

"Will I ever use my powers to fight against Olympus." he said.

"Will I ever use my powers to fight against Olympus." the mimicked which was suddenly followed y a boom of thunder rolling across the sky.

Zeus smirked, "And now you have no choice but to abide by your oath." he gloated.

"Brother, explain why you went back on your word." Poseidon growled at his baby brother.

"They never said we had to swear on the river styx." he said with a smirk. His smirk was cut off when all of a sudden a wave of power washed over the throne room where he looked to see Naruto with a glare on his face. Sasuke suddenly gained a frightened look to his features and he suddenly begun to back away from his cousin. If there was one thing about Naruto he knew to fear, then it was his anger. Naruto didn't anger easily, but if one were to succeed in doing it... then may the gods have mercy on you and your soul.

"You rotten bastard." he growled as he turned away and brought his right arm to his left shoulder, "You never explained to us what the River Styx was before you made us swear the oath in the first place." he said as he lashed out with a call of "Earthshaker Impact" where a large crack filled the air, enough to reach the ceiling of the throne room, and all of a sudden the entirety of Mount Olympus begun to shake. Lightning flashed across the sky, and the heavens themselves rained down as stars begun to fall from the atmosphere as he reached his left hand up into the air behind his back and clinched a fist and brought it forward with a call of, "Eternal Flare" causing the falling stars to begin exploding.

"Naruto, what are you thinking?" Sasuke questioned his cousin in shock.

"He lied to us, he never planned to swear a oath to us, so this is what he get's." Naruto growled as the room begun to collapse around him.

Hera looked to Sasuke, "What is happening, why did he break the oath?" she asked him.

"Naruto feels he has been betrayed, so he is betraying Zeus in return for his betrayal." he stated, "But that's not what has me worried." he said.

"Then what has you worried?" Athena questioned.

"When we use techniques, depending on the technique and the chakra cost depends on the strength of the technique. If we call out the name of a technique we literally put a small amount of our very being into the attack to give it it's full power and it draws out the techniques full potential. Naruto doesn't name his quake techniques or anything, they are powerful enough to change the world on their own with no invoke the name." he said.

"That doesn't explain anything." Hermes said as he held onto his throne.

"A un-named technique holds back seventy to eighty percent of power that a named technique has, this was the first time I ever heard him name a technique when he used a quake technique." he said fearfully.

"Ok, ok I'll swear the oath, just stop destroying the palace or you'll endanger the mortal's beneath us!" Zeus called out which made Naruto lower his hand allowing the quake to fade away.

"Do it now, or trust me I'll end you here and now." Naruto swore.

All the God's nodded in agreement as they begun to swear the oath. Once they finished a clap of thunder rolled across the sky showing they had sworn their oath. With the oath sworn Zeus cleared is throat. He knew his family didn't sense the other energy within the boy as he called down the stars. He sensed it as he was the lord of Heaven, but the power the boy had just used, was far more powerful then anything he could produce, the power of the Greater Heaven's was something that belong to one entity nd one entity alone, Ouranos the primordial of the Sky.

"We will be sending you to a establishment of ours so we can monitor you. You will be on our radar from here on out." Zeus said as powerfully as he could before he waved his hand causing the two teens to vanish.

-Camp Half Blood-

Chiron normally didn't deal with problems such as this. First Perseus 'Percy' Jackson had arrived with Grover and fought off the Minotaur and killed it. Sally Jackson had apparently been taken by Hades, and now he had two Demigods from the Hidden Lands, otherwise known as the Isle of the Leto, a island not tied down to earth.

He sighed before he rubbed the bridge of his nose as he looked to the two demigod's, "I guess I best show you to you place of rest. Unfortunately since your Godly parent hasn't claimed you you'll both have to stay at Cabin 11 until you are claimed or otherwise." he said.

Naruto nodded his head, "Thank you... uh geez what's your name again?" he asked the centaur.

"My name is Chiron." he said to the blonde, "And you are very welcome." he told the teenager. Walking around his desk he opened the door to the Big House and motioned to the two of them to follow him. Walking for a bit he led them to the cabin that allowed for those who had arrived and for those who had yet to be claimed to stay, Cabin 11. He turned to the two of them, "This here is Cabin 11. You will stay here until you are claimed or otherwise." he told them, "It's a bit crowded, but Hermes doesn't discriminate against those who are just passing through." he said politely.

Naruto and Sasuke peeked in and looked back at Chiron, "This place is overcrowded." Sasuke pointed out.

Chiron gave a blank look, "Still waiting on that extra expansion budget from the Gods to expand this particular cabin." he grumbled out. He knocked on the door and a teenager around seventeen with dirty blonde hair walked out to greet the centaur.

"Ah Chiron, what a pleasant surprise. What can I do you for?' he asked.

"Luke, glad to see you awake at this late hour with all that has happened." the centaur said very pleased, "This here is young Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha. As you more then likely guessed they are new demigods who have yet to be claimed. Can you house them here for the night or until they're claimed?" he asked.

Luke nodded his head, "You know pops, everyone is welcomed here." he said as he reached a hand out, "Names Luke Castellon Counselor for Cabin 11." he introduced himself.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said as he introduced himself.

Luke gained a curious look in his eyes "Like the anime?" he asked.

Chiron cleared his throat, "They come from the Isle of Leto Mr. Castellon." he informed the teen.

"Ah, my bad." he said.

Sasuke shook his hand, "Sasuke Uchiha." he introduced himself.

"Pleasure." Luke said as he shook his hand. Definitely named after the anime.

Chiron cleared his throat, "You know your duties, so I leave everything to your care." Chiron said before walking away.

-three days later-

So apparently Naruto now had a horde of fangirls after him. How one may ask, well let us go back to this morning when Naruto first woke up.

The sunlight was peering through the window and down upon our protagonist who groaned as he sat up in annoyance, "Stupid sun, not allowing me to sleep." he grumbled as he got up. Walking out the door he walked down the path to a clear area. Sighing he stomped his foot raising a large spike that was twenty feet in the air before he raised his hand and lashed out at a boulder which produced a small crack in the air before the rock crumbled away to reveal a set of thin rock platforms made from the large boulder.

"Alright, let's get started." Naruto said to himself as he took his shirt off to reveal his body, scars and all. There weren't many mind you, but there were three that stood out most. One was the size of a fist and was placed over his heart where small winding lines showed the use of electricity. The second was more recent and was placed over his left lung and looked similar to the one over his heart. The final one was just as recent and showed burn marks like no other, to the point the flesh was seared black and a hole was prominent in the center of his chest where a part of his rib poked out while some flesh seemed to be repairing itself at a extremely slow pace. This was caused by Kaguya who used Six Paths power to override his healing abilities. It would heal, but it would take months to completely heal it. On the other hand his body was extremely toned and one could see the makings, and remnants, of a eight pack on his stomach.

Naruto jumped up and sat the slab of rock down perfectly balanced on the center of the spike and then sat on it where he sat balanced perfectly. Closing his eyes he entered his mindscape. When he looked around he saw the tunnel that led to his friends former prison and followed it. When he arrived he saw Kurama lying on the floor with his heads on his paws, "Hey Kurama." he called out.

The giant fox snorted, "Naruto what brings you here to me?" he questioned.

"Oh I don't know. I just feel bored." he said honestly.

"Then leave, I'm trying to sleep." the fox responded. He did not have time to deal with this.

"Well, there is one thing." he admitted. he said to the fox.

"And what would that be?"

"I feel like my life is going to change today." he admitted.

"That's practically a Tuesday for you, nothing new then." the fox said.

"Ain't that the truth." Naruto grumbled out in agreement. He had to give the fox that one.

"If that's all you're worried about then leave, I wanna sleep." the fox said as he turned away from his Jinchuuriki.

"Lazy fox." Naruto grumbled out as he left. When he returned to his body he turned his senses outwards and felt the energy of the world around him. it was sick, dying. Nothing like his home. Drawing in some of the Senjutsu Chakra he nearly felt his eyebrows shoot open when he felt his consciousness being drawn away from him.

When he felt his consciousness stop moving he felt his eyes widen when he noticed he was standing in a cavern where the face of a woman was carved into the wall, "What the heck?" he questioned as he looked around, "Where am I?" he asked.

"You are near my heart, but at the same time you are not." a voice said drawing his attention to the wall where he saw the eyes of the woman carved in the wall open and blinking.

"W-What the, who and what are you?" he asked.

the woman gave a girlish giggle, "Oh my, so much life in you, so much strength and determination are surrounding your being Heir of the High Heavens." she said sultrily.

"That doesn't answer my question." he grumbled out.

"And such a way to look at those you see as unknown as well. Naruto Uzumaki you certainly are special." she said as the blondes eyes widened in shock.

"How do you know my name?" he asked her shocked.

"I am the being who has cradled life since the dawn of time. For you however, I am both wife and beloved of the one who has reformed in your soul." she told him, "Like I said Heir of the High Heaven's, it suits you." she told him.

"Asura? What does he have to do with you being his lover?" he asked.

The head of the woman shook her head, "While you house the younger son of Hagoromo Otsutsuki within you, that is not who I speak of." the unknown entity told him, "You will come to do many amazing things while in this dimension Naruto Uzumaki, and I truly can't wait to see them. Until that time comes however, bear the mark of power upon your heart and go forward and forge your own path." she told him as the scars on his chest disappeared to reveal flawless skin where a tattoo of a four pointed star appeared over his heart. The woman smiled softly, "Take care of my love for me Naruto Uzumaki, and he will take care of you all the same." she said softly.

"What do you mean by that? Wait, what is all of this, who are you, and why are you so interested in me?" he asked her in a confused tone.

The woman ignored him, "As much as I hated him for everything he did to my children, I should never have betrayed his love for me the way I did, and for that I am at fault. When he returns he will be far more humbled then ever before and balance shall be returned where it should be." she said as the face begun to be absorbed by the rock wall, "Take care of him for me will you my beloved, he will need your power more then you can imagine in the coming future." she said to nobody in particular.

"Wait you didn't answer any of my questions." he called out to her.

"We will meet again in the future, until then don't look back on our conversation Naruto Uzumaki. And feel free to call upon the power within you as much as you like." she told him as she finally disappeared and released her old on him which allowed his soul to return to its body.

Silence ran through the clearing as Naruto looked around him, hardly half an hour had passed by since he had begun his meditation and that was when he knew, he was healed. He could feel the skin physically stitch itself back together which caused him to look down as the remnants of the scar Kaguya had given him faded away. He shook his head as he stood up and jumped off the slab of rock and landed on his feet. Kicking the spire of earth a crack appeared underneath his foot before the spire crumbled away showing his immense control over his Quake abilities.

The sound of someone grumbling drew his attention and he saw a lovely brunette girl with a spear in her hand appeared. She was soaked to the bone with water showing something had happened.

Shaking his head as he noticed she wasn't wearing a bra-"Shut up." Clarisse said to everyone with red cheeks. She didn't like bra's so what?-He cleared his throat gaining her attention. She took a step back in surprise at his height but she quickly got over it, "Can I help you?" she growled out.

Naruto held his hands up, "Calm down, I just wanted to ask what happened?" he said to her.

"Oh it was that no good water boy Percy Jackson." she growled out. She then realized something, "Wait a minute, I haven't even seen you around the camp, who are you?" she demanded warily.

Naruto gave a grin, this was gonna be good. Jumping on one leg he held out his right arm "Me, I am he who shakes the world with a solitary hit alone. I am the bringer of new era's with a destructive blast. I am the Sage of Mount Myoboku, and the savior of the Elemental Nations. Women know of me and swoon, men hear of me and then they fear me. I'm the awesome Naruto Uzumaki!" he exclaimed as he finished his dance.

Clarisse blinked a couple of times before she filtered through the bullshit where she realized his name, "Naruto Uzumaki, like the anime?' she asked him.

Naruto blinked in return before he sighed, "Ok, what the hell is anime?' he asked her.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5**_

* * *

Clarisse looked to the teen with a raised eyebrow, "How could you not know what Anime is?" She asked him, "It's like the coolest stuff to have been made right after MMA Boxing." she told him. She shook her head, "And that's beside the point, why are you named that anyway? Your parents love Anime to the point they'll name their kid after a character." she said with a chuckle.

Naruto grumbled something under his breath and looked to her, "For one, I'm not from this world. Two we aren't that advanced." he told her.

Clarisse shook her head, "What do you mean by that?" she asked before shaking her hand, "Never mind that. My name is Clarisse La Rue." she said sticking her hand out to the large teen. She was lucky she was a good six foot three as he was quite large. Both muscularly, and in height.

Naruto took her offered hand and shook it, "So who is your godly parent?" he asked the tomboy dressed with a purple shirt under her leather armor. Now that he looked at her he took in how attractive she was, far more then Sakura was. Clarisse wore a purple shirt with a light-weight leather armor top over it. For pants she donned black skin tight jeans, she had a bronze colored bracelet around her left wrist while she had a purple gem necklace around her neck. All in all, ten out of ten. Much better then Sakura was since he could see she had a set of DD breasts without the bra on.

Clarisse grinned in return, "Ares, god of War." she told him, So what about you, who's your godly parent?" she asked only to get a shrug in return.

"Don't know since the asshole hasn't claimed or whatnot." he told her, "Although I have a feeling it is one of the big three." he admitted causing Clarisse to go wide eyed.

"What do you mean by that? How could you carelessly say something like that?" she asked shocked he would declare himself a son of the big three.

Naruto took a deep breath, "Well, to be honest when I met Athena and Artemis they told me he was a god of the Sea, but from what I have read there are several sea Gods here, but only one of them has a ability that I do." he told her.

"And what that be?' she asked him.

Naruto held up a fist and lashed out away from the young woman and a shock-wave blasted out away from him destroying a good amount of the clearing before the ground shook rather violently which caused the young woman's eyes to go wide.

When the shaking stopped a moment later Clarisse stood up in shock as she begun to pace frantically. This was bad, really bad actually. Oh this was not good, not good at all. She turned and looked at him as he nodded his head at her. Clarisse grabbed his hand and dragged him along after her, "I swear if your not claimed at the end of the day when Capture the Flag is over I'm going to Olympus and ripping him a new one myself." she said before turning around, "Your teaming up with Ares cabin when this starts." she told him.

If he could create shockwaves with a wave of his hand, oh the ease her team will have when the fighting started.

Naruto raised a brow, "What's capture the flag?" he asked her. Clarisse gave a huff before she turned around and explained the rules to him. He caught on quickly, especially when she said it was like Shogi and the flags were the kings and they would be physically fighting to get them. Naruto grinned and punched a palm, "Alright, when is the match?" he asked eagerly.

Clarisse was about to answer him, only for the horn to blow causing her to smirk, "Right now actually. Come on." she said as she dragged him to the Arena. This was gonna be good.

"Hero's! Warrior's! Fall in!" Chiron yelled out as the demigods all gathered around him. Chiron crossed his arms and spoke loudly, "Hustle, hustle. Dylan, Paris stop your lollygagging." he ordered a couple of demigods in the back sternly. Chiron looked to Naruto, Sasuke, and Percy, "Boy's, step forward please." he told the three of them and they listened to his request. Placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder, "We have been given three new arrivals these past few days." he told them as they listened to the ancient centaur warrior, "This here, is Naruto Uzumaki." he said.

"Like the anime?" a unknown demigod asked.

Chiron chuckled at that while Naruto gave a grumble, "Well yes and no. Naruto is from the Hidden Isle of Leto as is his companion is." he said as he placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder, "They have abilities similar if not the exact same as the ones in the series." he said.

"So a actual anime character in real life, sweet." a teen said with a grin as several other's nodded. Oh yeah a real powerhouse would be a great addition to either team.

Chiron scowled, "Dylan I thought I told you to shut up and fall in." he said sternly getting the teen to shut up. He cleared his throat, "Now as I was saying, Naruto here is going to need a team in this game of Capture the Flag." he announced, "Do we have any taker's?" he asked.

Clarisse stepped forward with a knowing smirk on her face, her red helmet glowing brightly, "We got his back Chiron." she stated getting a cheer from her siblings.

Chiron nodded his head, "Very well." he said as he nudged Naruto towards the Warrior Princess. He cleared his throat, "Does anyone-Chiron went to ask for a helmet as well as some armor for the half naked teen, which he noted as odd, but Naruto interrupted him, "It's alright, I don't need armor. My skin is as tough as diamond." he told the teacher who nodded as he walked with Clarisse to the red team his Bisento clanking with each step he took as he walked away.

Chiron spoke once again, "Now, much like Naruto, this young man is also from the Hidden Isle of Leto, treat him with the respect you give each other." he told them, "This here is Sasuke Uchiha." he said getting gasps from the demigod's once again.

"Just like the anime."

"Ok that's enough with the commentary." Chiron stated with narrowed eyes, "Sasuke is going to need a team, as is this one. This is Perseus Jackson, though he goes by Percy for short." he said as he placed a hand on Percy's shoulder, "Who will take them into their ranks as comrades?" Chiron asked the large group of teens.

"We'll take both of them." Luke said as he stepped forward before anyone else could, he was wearing blue armor showing he was going against Naruto.

Chiron nodded his head, "Percy, this is Luke Castellon Counselor of Cabin 11. Sasuke is acquainted with him, but since this is your first day technically we'll have to get you up to speed after the game." he said with a smirk. "With that out of the way, let the games begin!" he announced getting cheer's from both teams. Oh this was gonna be fun. "you have fifteen minutes to stategize before the battle for the flags commence." he stated as he walked away.

XxX

"Ok everyone rally on me." Clarisse announced as they stood in their territory. She cleared her throat as everyone gathered around her, "Since we have a hell of a powerhouse on our team-Seventh Hokage of the Leaf hell yeah!-shut up I am talking." she growled at her brother who shrunk under her glare. "Now as I was saying." she stated as she brushed her hair out of her eyes, "With a powerhouse like Naruto on our team I say we let him strike first." she said getting nods from everyone around her.

"Yeah, spawn a army of shadow clones and we got this in the bag." a female stated. She knew her Naruto Shippuden really well.

Naruto scowled, how did they all know his moves, he didn't even show that one yet. However Clarisse shook her head, "While that would be great, the Naruto we got is vastly different then the Anime." she said getting curious looks from everyone else.

"What do you mean?" a random camper asked.

"Our Naruto is basically like Whitebeard off of One Piece." she said. That's right she watched her anime, and it did not include she watched the update on the anime character last night either. The eyes of her allies went wide at the proclamation, "That's right, he has the power of the Gura-Gura no Mi, he can create earthquakes at will. We will use this to our advantage to throw the other team off balance before we strike them." she said.

Naruto quirked a brow, Gura-Gura no Mi? That sounded like a knock off of his Kekkei Genkai. He shook his head as a male camper walked forward, "Well with that bisento of his we can do far more then that if what we saw on Anime night was right." the teen stated.

Clarisse smirked, "And like I said, we'll use that to our advantage." she said.

XxX

Annabeth stood beside Sasuke with her siblings and cousins standing around her, "Ok, we all know what the Naruto world ninja are capable of, right?' she asked as everyone nodded in agreement. Sasuke grumbled under his breath in annoyance. How did they know his techniques, and what the hell was anime? Literally not even five seconds before they had arrived someone had asked him to show them the Chidori to see if he was legitimate or fake. Personally Sasuke felt insulted about that one.

Annabeth looked to Sasuke, "Can I assume correctly if you have the Rinnegan?' she asked him and was given a nod after he have a pout. Seriously how did they know all this?! Annabeth nodded, "Good, if we know the anime like we do then we know naruto won't go all out like you will." she said as they begun to formulate a plan.

Fifteen minutes passed in a blur, and soon the horn bellowed signaling the start of the match. "BRACE FOR IMPACT!~" Clarisse yelled out as Naruto stabbed his Bisento into the ground while everyone on the red team grabbed ahold of something sturdy. Naruto drew his right fist up to his left shoulder as he faced the charging blue team, "NOW NARUTO!" she yelled out as the first warriors of the blue team arrived. With a grunt he held back as much power as he could as he lashed his arm out, not only stopping the celestial bronze blade in its track, but also creating a very noticeable crack in the air.

The blade cracked before breaking apart, but Naruto acted fast as he reach out and grabbed the teen by the neck and lifted him off the ground and choke slammed him on the ground where a white bubble appeared around his head, "No hard feelings, it's just a game." Naruto said as he unleashed the technique causing the ground to explode around him creating powerful quakes while a cloud of dust obscured him from sight. "Charge!" Naruto yelled out as he grabbed his bisento and ran forward ignoring the unconscious teenager.

Annabeth felt her eyes widen when she felt the ground shake, "Was that Naruto?" she asked as she looked to Sasuke.

The last Uchiha nodded his head, "In a way." he said.

"What does that mean?" the daughter of the war goddess asked him.

"I never explained this, but I guess I have no choice now. Naruto has the ability to create and generate earthquakes. He has no name for them, and when he does use a name they are far more powerful than any Rinnegan Technique that Madara or I could ever hope to conjure up." he said as he walked forward. Swiping his hand lazily a red team warrior was sent flying into a tree.

"You could have told us that while we were planning ya'know!" Annabeth bit back.

"There was no need, as you would have found out either way." he said honestly with a shrug.

"Well, no use in complaining. I assume that you have fought him with this ability then?' she asked and got a nod, "Good then you distract him then." she said as she ran forward.

Sasuke smirked, "That was my plan to begin with." the Uchiha said with a snort as he rushed forward.

Naruto grasped his bisento in one hand and thrust it forward creating a blast of air that sent ten blue team warrior's flying. One warrior came rushing in from the left, only to be stopped as Naruto swung his polearm and stopped the sword. Gripping it with both hands he brought it up and swung down and the teen blocked it barely with his sword. Naruto moved quickly and brought it up, only to bring it down just as fast where the teens sword chipped at the top of the blade. Releasing a hand on his bisento he swung it from his right, the teens left, and broke the warrior's sword as he brought it back around and grasped it solely with his left hand and brought it down once more which broke through the teen's armor.

The teen slide back and crashed into a tree as Naruto raised a hand and coated it with a white bubble of energy, "You're done." he said as he lashed out creating a powerful shockwave which slammed into the teen and the half dozen other's standing in the brush behind. The air was completely shattered and the shockwave unleashed knocked over good thirty yards of forest alone. Naruto sighed as he noticed the damage he caused, "And that is why I hate fighting like that in a forest." he complained.

A laugh drew Naruto's attention and the blonde couldn't help but smirk, "Well if that's the case then why don't we see how much forest you can protect." Sasuke said as the entirety of his left side was covered in black flames.

Naruto gave a chuckle, "Gurararara, that's what you think." he responded.

Sasuke drew a arm back and suddenly a large fist made of hellfire was crafted as he gave a yell and threw it forward at his rival. Naruto gave a bellow as he drew his fist back and waited for the right moment to strike, at the same time his entire arm was covered in chakra as he channeled it to every inch of his bone, muscle, veins, and pore in his arm as he enhanced his power tenfold in the strike.

The fist of hellfire raced forward, and just as it reached Naruto the blonde lashed out with a grunt and a monumental crack appeared stopping the fist in it's track's which then created powerful waves of energy from both attacks drawing attention from both sides where everyone went wide eyed at the sight of the extremely high waves of energy that shot past the top of the tree's around them.

Meanwhile at the Big House Mr. D as well as Chiron had to brace themselves as the world around them seemed to shatter and quake. Chiron raced out of the house followed by the 'grounded' god where they looked east and saw the waves of energy clash against each other, "By the god's are they trying to kill one another?" Mr. D growled out. Great, now he had to explain to his dad why a earthquake was being generated when there were no fault lines around. This day just got better and better. He looked to Chiron, "See, this is what happens when I have to stay sober." he said.

Chiron chuckled, "I think that since Zeus is immortal that it doesn't mean that there is a time limit to how long he can hold a grudge." he said with a chuckle.

Mr. D conjured a glass and bottle of wine and poured it, only for it to turn to water. The immortal gave a sigh as Chiron chuckled causing the god to look at him, "You know the Christian's have a guy that can do this trick in reverse right?" he asked rhetorically, "Now that's a God." he said with a wild look in his eye.

Several small explosions of power erupted around Naruto and Sasuke as they clashed against one another, holding back a extremely great amount of their power, trying to test their rival. When the energy died down Naruto was grinning as was Sasuke, "Not bad, Dobe." Sasuke complemented.

"Same to you Teme." Naruto said in agreement before he lashed out creating a shockwave which blasted the Uchiha away, "But you need to keep you head in the game." he called out as Sasuke was sent flying through the forest.

While those two were hashing it out, the real Naruto looked to Clarisse with a wince, "Do you really think it was a good idea to have me send a clone in my place?" he asked her, "I know they pop with one good hit, but I put enough chakra in that clone that it could hold out against Sasuke in a one on one fight for fifteen minutes." he complained to her.

Clarisse nodded her head, "Everything has a reason." she told him, "The reason I had you make that clone was so you could go after the flag on your own. It is over on the other side of the valley, and with your speed alone you'll be able to capture it and bring it back before Annabeth can come up with a countermeasure." she told the blonde.

Naruto nodded is head at that. Honestly this was why he was a front liner in the war, his ability to turn the tide in any battle he took place in easily went to his favor with three techniques in. Madara Uchiha was the first exception followed by Kaguya and Sasuke. Honestly if it were just him fighting against Madara and Kaguya he wouldn't have to have had to hold back as much as did, but since the other's were with him e had no choice. He didn't mind holding back, but sometimes it got a bit boring.

The blonde looked to her, "Well I am heading out, guard the flag will you.' he said as he humped into the tree's above and begun to race towards the blue flag. However as he was racing to the blue flag, he had to jump down from the tree when it exploded.

Naruto slid across the ground and saw several hulky teens, not ugly or good looking as they were average looking teens, surrounded him. Naruto chuckled as he looked at them, "You kids sure you want to do this?" he asked them as he stabbed his polearm into the ground.

"Your the most powerful player on the field, we capture you victory for the blue team can be assured." a young woman said confidently.

Naruto shook his head as he raised his hands and gasped the air as if it were tangible, "Don't underestimate me." he said as he yanked it down causing the air to spiral at the group around him which threw them into the air where they screamed in shock and destroyed the surrounding forest for ten yards, "And be glad that wasn't a quake technique or else my victory would be assured." he said with a grin as he jumped back into the tree's with his bisento in hand.

Naruto rushed through the tree's once more, but this time at a faster pace, towards the blue teams flag. After about a minute and a half of running through the tree's he managed to locate the spot where the flag was being held. What he didn't expect to see was around three dozen clones of Sasuke standing around the flag guarding it. Naruto grinned at them, "Now that's just unfair. Dozen's of you vs little 'ol me." he joked.

One clone snorted, "Says the one who spammed this technique constantly as a genin to get a upper hand in a fight." as it activated it's Rinnegan in its left eye.

Naruto cracked his neck, "Alright I'll give you that one, and I guess I can take this a bit more seriously." Naruto said as he readied himself for combat.

With that Naruto charged a quake bubble around his fist causing the clones to get into a stance, a purple aura surrounding them showing they were all using Susanoo to protect them. The white bubble begun to pulse as Naruto drew his arm behind him, "Quake when you hear the Sound of Shaking." he said seriously as he thrust the fist forward as the clones felt their eyes widen in shock, " **Aftershock** " Naruto called out as he cracked the air in front of him. The following shockwave obliterated the clones in one fell swoop, and then destroyed the cliff standing behind them causing it to crumble into the lake underneath it.

Naruto walked over to the water where the flag landed and reached for it where he picked it up, now all he had to do was-a arrow struck him in the shoulder out of nowhere causing him to drop the flag where he sighed again, "Really?" he asked standing up straight where he then pulled out the arrow from his shoulder and tossed it behind him.

A blonde haired teenager walked forward as she placed her bow on her back while drawing a sword, "Not today Naruto." she told him.

Naruto snorted, "And what makes you say that?" he asked her.

"I am a daughter of Athena, battle strategy is my forte, I have never lost a battle. Especially for Capture the Flag." she told him.

Naruto shrugged, "Ok, what about it?' he asked.

The girl growled, "You weren't supposed to have that ability, you weren't supposed to be born with it at all, it goes against everything we know about you." she said with frustrated eyes.

Naruto shrugged, "I guess life had other plans for me then." he said as he used the water to put the flag in his hand, "Which means, I don't think I care if you know most of my moves or not. I'm Naruto fucking Uzumaki, and I go against fate itself." he said with a grin before he vanished in a swirl of water.

Naruto reappeared downstream, near his territory and grinned as he rushed to where his flag was and stabbed it into the ground where the red team gave cheers of victory. The horn blew showing that the game had ended. The member's of the red team ran over and lifted Naruto up into the air cheering his name causing him to laugh as he held a arm up.

From where he stood Sasuke smirked, "At least here you get recognized for your ability. That makes me proud to be your cousin, Naruto." he thought to himself with pride. He had dispelled the clone and decided to watch the events unfold from where they were. He didn't expect for him to do that to his clones though, kinda rude if you asked him. Walking out he clapped with the group while prisoners were released as the game had ended. Setting Naruto down he walked over to Sasuke and held out a fist, which Sasuke placed his own back against it with a smirk.

"Good game, dobe." he said.

"Not bad, teme." he responded.

However, the day was going to get more exciting as suddenly three glows floated over the heads of the new arrival's. A trident of sea blue appeared above Naruto's head as well as a eight point star, while over Percy's head appeared a solitary blue trident. Sasuke had a dark colored helmet appear over his head while a black chain with a sickle attached to it appeared next to it. Chiron who had came over to congratulate the winning team knelt down nervously, as did all other demigod's, and spoke loudly, "Earthshaker, Stormbringer, Father of Horses all hail Naruto Uzumaki son of Poseidon. Heavenly Creator, First Lord of the Heaven's, King of the Stars, all hail Naruto Uzumaki grandson of Ouranos the Primordial King of the Sky." he called out as the demigod's struck their shields with their swords and spears three times.

"Earthshaker, Stormbringer, Father of Horses all hail Naruto Uzumaki son of Poseidon. Heavenly Creator, First Lord of the Heaven's, King of the Stars, all hail Naruto Uzumaki grandson of Ouranos the Primordial King of the Sky." the demigod's repeated.

"Earthshaker, Stormbringer, Father of Horses all hail Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon." Chiron called out as the demigod's struck their shields with their swords and spears three times once again.

"The Rich One, The Silent One, Lord of the Dead and Underworld all hail Sasuke Uchiha son of Hades. The Pit of Evil, Father of the Giants, Lord of all the Creatures of Darkness, First Dark Being all hail Sasuke Uchiha grandson of Tartarus the Primordial King of the Underworld." he called out as the demigod's struck their shields with their swords and spears three times.

"The Rich One, The Silent One, Lord of the Dead and Underworld all hail Sasuke Uchiha son of Hades. The Pit of Evil, Father of the Giants, Lord of all the Creatures of Darkness, First Dark Being all hail Sasuke Uchiha grandson of Tartarus the Primordial King of the Underworld." the demigod's repeated as they struck their shields with their swords and spears three times the final time.

Rising up Chiron begun to mutter to himself, "Oh boy this is bad. This is really, really bad." he said to himself, "Not just one or two, but three sons of the Big Three. This is not good." he said to himself. He needed a drink, hopefully Dionysius had something to help clear the headache that just formed for him, "And it better be a stiff as hell one." he muttered to himself.

"Three son's of the Big Three, oh Gods this isn't good." Clarisse muttered to herself. Chatter begun to spread quickly afterwards about there being two heirs of the first immortal's, as well as sons of the Big Three having been claimed.

Now we find ourselves back on track with Naruto hiding from several women, mainly from the Aphrodite Cabin with several from the Ares Cabin as well as Apollo Cabin. Sasuke could only laugh when Naruto ran past him with the girls chasing after him. For once he was rather pleased it wasn't him that the fangirls were chasing after.

Naruto had managed to evade them and now he was standing beside what appeared to be a extremely tall pine tree. He huffed as he placed a hand against the bark of the tree, and looked behind him. He sighed in relief when he saw he managed to escape the clutches of his fangirl's. He sighed as he sat down and leaned against the tree, "Ya'know a nap sounds good right about now." he told himself as he closed his eyes. However what he didn't expect was to be drawn into some vast white room. He looked around in confusion, "Where am I this time?" he asked, his voice seemed to echo.

"Who are you?" a female voice asked him causing him to turn around where he saw a young woman dressed in punk black clothing.

-Meanwhile-

Sasuke sighed as he walked around looking for something to do. Well, technically he was looking for the horse man that had introduced them to this... camp and he was surprisingly having a hard time finding the creature. Who knew that something so strange could be so hard to find? For the next ten minutes the Uchiha walked around until he saw a big blue house with the lights on. Walking over to it he saw that the door was cracked open. As he went to push it open he heard voices. One was the ever familiar voice of the horse-man, the other was a unknown, "And I am telling you it is literally impossible for the two of them to have taken the bolt when they had literally been flashed here to the camp the day before the bolt went missing. They have no idea how God Weapon's work, nor do they know what to do with them." the Horse-man argued.

"Bah, just because they just got here doesn't mean they used those clones of theirs to do the job." the other voice argued.

The horse-man sighed, "Be that as it may, they have no idea how this world works. They literally live in a age were technology like ours is a joke while they use the elements as toys. They wouldn't need to steal the Master Bolt to take down Olympus. From what I have heard, Naruto nearly did that with two techniques before he had Zeus swear he wouldn't harm him and Sasuke when he lied to the two of them by cheating them into a oath on the River." he stated.

"And whose to say he didn't just go back and take it?" the man argued in return, "Think about it, Chiron." the man said.

Chiron sighed, "I have went through several dozen scenarios for how the bolt was taken, someone who has already been to Olympus several times has vast knowledge on where the Master Weapon's of the God's are stored in the Vault of Chaos, the one place only a demi god has no ability to get into, only a god. A god might have opened it and allowed a hero to take it. Percy never had a idea he was Poseidon's son until he was claimed with Naruto, and even then Percy doesn't steal." Chiron stated.

"Well, why don't we just ask the oracle and see what she thinks about it?" the man asked.

Chiron snorted, "I already did. She has given me a quest for the three of them to return the bolt to Zeus." he said.

"Well what was the prophecy?" the man asked.

Chiron sighed and recited the prophecy, "You shall go west, and face the god who has turned,

You shall find what was stolen, and see it safely returned.

You shall be betrayed by one who calls you a friend,

And you shall fail to save what matters most, in the end.

Heir of the Darkness will rise, to protect the one who fell,

While the Hero of High Heaven will take the bell, in order to keep heaven from falling to hell." he said to the man.

Sasuke quirked a brow and decided to leave things as they were, they would come to light eventually. Now, where was the idiot loser he now knew was a actual cousin.

-Back with Naruto-

"Who are you?" the punk girl asked warily.

Naruto smirked at her, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki." he introduced himself to her.

The girl quirked a brow, "Like the anime?" she asked.

Naruto sulked, "You to tree-chan." he whined.

"Tree-chan!" she exclaimed with a red tint to her cheeks, "That's not my name!" she yelled at him before she punched his shoulder.

Naruto chuckled as he rubber his arm. This girl sure did pack a wallop in her fist, "Well seeing as I introduced myself first, tell me your name." he said with a grin.

The girl grinned in return, "My name is Thalia, and I'm the daughter of Zeus." she said.

"Wait, your dad is the god that is the thunder schtick that rules over the other gods right?" he asked.

Thalia nodded her head "Yeah, why?" she asked.

Naruto sat down on a rock chair he pulled up from the ground, which might one add was white, and crossed his arms moodily, "That jerk pulled me and my best friend from our home-world and had us swear some oath because he was scared like a little girl that either of us would take over his throne." he said sourly, "Well he more along the lines of tricked us, but he swore his own oath when I showed him I wouldn't take that standing down." he said with a grin at the end.

Thalia looked curious about that, "Explain." she said.

"I kinda nearly destroyed Olympus on my own with a earthquake which forced him to submit and agree to the oath." he said with a chuckle.

Thalia looked curious, "A earthquake?" she asked.

Naruto nodded his head, "Yeah. And I somehow pulled down heavenly bodies with a single swipe of a arm." he admitted, "But I honestly don't know how that happened, it was a spur of the moment type deal." he admitted.

Thalia quirked a brow, "Now I have to call bull on that." the seventeen year old said as she crossed her arms, "And where the heck did you get the chair?" she asked.

Naruto shrugged, "What I have a extreme affinity for three elements, and I have extreme control over them this was nothing." he admitted to her.

"The floor is white, this entire space is white, I haven't seen a color outside of the stuff I am wearing or my own skin for eight years." she said.

Naruto looked at her sadly, "Oh, I didn't know." he said softly.

As Thalia went to speak, a new voice spoke up, "So this is where your consciousness went to eh?" a familiar voice to Naruto said.

Sasuke, how'd you get here?" he asked.

The Uchiha snorted as he saw Thalia's surprised look before looking to his cousin, "Son of Hades remember, or did that slip your mind with all the seawater in your head?" he said jokingly.

Naruto crossed his arms with a huff, "Just cuz I am the son of Poseidon doesn't mean I am stupid Sasuke." he said to the black haired teen.

Thalia's heart skipped a beat, a son of Poseidon and Hades? Oh shit, this was not good at all. Sasuke looked to Thalia, "Who is she?" he asked Naruto.

The blonde looked to the punk girl, "Her name is Thalia, she's the daughter of Thunder Prick." he supplied.

"That all you have to say?" Thalia asked speaking up as she broke out of her shock, "'Ok' well I for one am not 'Ok' from what I just heard." she said.

"And why is that?" Sasuke asked her.

"Children of the first six original God's are far more powerful then those of the newer generation gods like Ares or Athena, they were the children of Titan's who hold absolute control over their domain. Their children, aka our parents and the other Olympian's, are more powerful then they were when they overthrew them." she informed them.

Sasuke shrugged, "Ok." he repeated himself.

Thalia gave a growl, "Don't you get it, we are more powerful then other Demigod's." she said to him.

Sasuke snorted, "And we-he motioned to Naruto and himself-are also grandchildren of Primordial's. We hold far more power then a standard demigod like yourself. In fact we defeated one ourselves." he told her.

Talia snorted, "I know that, I watched the anime." she said.

Sasuke gained a blank look, "Ok, what is it with everyone having watched us without us knowing it?" he asked looking to Naruto.

The blonde shrugged, "I have no clue, and I'm the dumb one out of us." he admitted.

Sasuke sighed as he rubbed his brow, "Never even said that, but ok." he mumbled before looked to Naruto, "Naruto, we need to talk, it is... important." he said hesitantly.

Naruto seeing this instantly grew serious, "What is it?" he asked.

Sasuke looked to Thalia, "Apparently your father's weapon has been stolen, and it was too convenient as it happened the night we arrived or something like that from what I overheard." he said looking back to the shocked Naruto.

"Well, shit." Thailia summed up.

Naruto nodded his head in agreement, "So what are we supposed to do about it, it's not like we are gonna head out on a mission to recover the weapon or something." Naruto said.

"Actually that's exactly what's going to happen." Sasuke said, "The horse man as well as the immortal that watches over the camp are going to issue it to me, you, and three other's. Possibly four from the sounds of things." he said.

Naruto sighed, "If it comes to that then we will need to take my half brother and the person that brought him here. That just leaves one spot left open in the quest." he said.

"And i have a feeling that it has already been filled by someone." Sasuke said with a thoughtful look on his face.

Naruto nodded, "So, what are we waiting around for again?" he asked with a smirk on his lips.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 6**_

* * *

Pale lavender eyes looked around nervously as she took in the sight of her surroundings. At first she had gotten a letter from her mother, which is strange as her mother died when she was little and she had never gotten anything from her Mother since she was a child. It was strange, this place was just so dead, and the air tasted horrible. Not to mention the people were not so kind to help a 'blind' girl out. Seriously, these people were asshole's. Heh, but it was always funny to see them try and push her around, score one for female warrior's.

"I wonder how Naruto and Sasuke are doing. I mean, it has been three months since they left our world for this one." the young woman said, "Well, no sense in trying to figure that out. I have to reach Camp Half-Blood." she said as she looked at the note telling her where to go. Hopefully she wouldn't run into any more weird creatures like that multi-headed dragon thing. Seriously, how did people not notice that thing. It was a good thing she managed to kill it or else somebody could have gotten hurt.

She was only about ten miles away from this camp, so hopefully she would make it in time. Running quickly she soon entered the treeline and bounded up into the canopy where she begun to move faster in the direction she needed to go until she was all but a blur.

-Meanwhile-

Naruto sighed as he sat his table with his little brother. Naturally he was shocked when he learned he had a sibling, but in all honesty he was glad he had a brother. Naruto soon learned that his brother's name was Percy Jackson and he was from New York which was a city bustling with people. Naruto told his brother some of his adventures with his friends, and how he unlocked his Kekkei Genkai-saving Tsunade from Orochimaru when he was twelve when he was sent to inform her she was the fifth Hokage and the first Female Kage ever. Soon they learned that they both loved to eat candy, a secret Naruto kept close as he didn't want people to know.

It was around then a voice called out to him, "Naruto, where's is Naruto at?" the voice Naruto knew all to well. It was Clarisse.

Naruto turned and gave a whistle where he watched as she walked over, "Hey Clarisse, what's up?" he asked her.

Clarisse smiled at him, "Nothing much whisker's, but I was told that Chiron and Mr. D needed you and Sasuke at the Big House." she told him.

Ah, so it was time. It had been about three hours since Naruto was told by Sasuke about their upcoming job to save the world from their thunder-headed uncle. Naruto nodded his head, "Alright I'm coming." he said as he got up from his table, "Be right back bro." he said to Perseus.

With that he begun to follow the daughter of the war God to the Big House for his job. Leaving Naruto alone the Warrior girl watched as Naruto walked inside. Inside Naruto saw Sasuke and Chiron as well as Mr. D sitting around a table waiting patiently for his arrival, "Ah good, you made it." Chiron said with what sounded like a sigh of relief.

Naruto nodded his head, "Yeah, I heard you wanted to speak with us." Naruto said to the Centaur trainer.

Chiron nodded his head, "Well, as I am more then aware of Sasuke's eavesdropping, I am sure you know what is about to take place." he said getting a nod from the blonde. Chiron sighed, "Naruto, there is no easy way to put this but the Master Bolt belonging to your Uncle Zeus has been stolen and Zeus now blames you, Sasuke as well as Percy on it going missing." he said to the blonde.

Naruto looked confused at this, "While I can understand something going missing and being blamed for something, how is it even possible for us to find a place we never physically made our way towards when we were zapped out of the place to begin with?" he questioned.

Chiron nodded, "I asked myself the same question, but nevertheless-you three will be the ones to make up your own teams to find the bolt. That means Percy has to join you on this quest as well with his own team. The two of you may choose two other's to join you on your quest after you inform Percy that he will be joining you on it while he chooses his own team." Chiron said.

Naruto sat down and crossed his arms, "Well my first choice for people on my team would obviously be Clarisse La Rue as she is, from what I hear, one of the Camps best fighter's." he said to the Horse-man.

"And your second?" Chiron asked him.

Naruto shrugged, "I'll figure it out." he said with no conviction in his voice.

Chiron nodded his head before looking to Sasuke, "And what about you Mr Uchiha?" he asked the black haired warrior.

Sasuke leaned forward, "Well, I know that some things we do need to be unseen so I will like to have a child of the Love Goddess to accompany us where she can hypnotize people into forgetting about it. The councilor of the Love Goddess' cabin will do fine and she is a good person to work with from what I hear." he said.

"We have the Mist for that." Chiron explained.

"Ok then, nevermind." Sasuke muttered.

"Fine then, I would choose a good tracker, somebody that knows how to not only avoid unnecessary problem's, but one who knows how to live off the land for a prolonged period of time." he said, "Unless there is nobody like that here." Sasuke said.

Chiron shook his head, "Unfortunately we don't as the ones with those kinds of credentials are with the Goddess of the Hunt, Lady Artemis. However I am sure something will happen to ensure you safely return." Chiron said with a sigh.

Before anymore words could be spoken the door to the big house opened to reveal Luke who was breathing hard, "Chiron, a new Demigods appeared, she just arrived not even a minute ago." he said.

Chiron looked to the demigod, "Was she claimed?" he asked the councilor of the Hermes Cabin?

Luke nodded, "Yeah, but your not gonna believe who's she is." he said as he ran out with Chiron and the two demigods following him where they saw a large crowd surrounding someone, obviously the new demigod.

Chrion made his way through them as he begun to issue out his order, "Alright, clear out and make way. Allow me to meet the newcomer." he ordered out as the crowd parted to reveal one Hinata Hyuuga.

Naruto and Sasuke walked over and gave waves of greeting, "Hey Hinata, what's up. I didn't know you were a demigod." he said to the Hyuuga heiress who blushed when she saw him.

Sasuke quirked a brow, "So, who's daughter is the Hyuuga? I also assume she's what you guy's called a Legacy with her having two of those symbols over her head?" he questioned as he pointed to the slowly fading images above Hinata's head. Said images were a Trident with a seal circling around it with what appeared to be a cluster of stars beside it.

Chiron kneeled on the ground along with the other camper's, "Queen of the Sea's and Spring, mother of Seal's, All hail Hinata Hyuuga daughter of Amphitrite. Second Dark Being, Primordial of the Night, Mother Night all hail Hinata Hyuuga Granddaughter of Nyx the Nighttime Primordial." Chiron said as the demigods cheered in elation, yet another ninja had joined the ranks.

Naruto grinned, "Awesome Hinata, those are some cool relatives." he told her getting a blush.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Idiot." he muttered. His relatives were better.

Clarisse walked up and nudged him, "Who the heck is she?" she asked with crossed arms. She knew exactly who she was, but she just wanted to make sure. Yeah, couldn't let that Hyuuga bitch claim her man.

Naruto looked to the daughter of war, "Oh, it's just Hinata. She's a old friend of mine and Sasuke's from back in the day. We went to the Academy together where we graduated to become ninja." he said.

Clarisse nodded her head, "Oh." she said, 'She better remain friends with him. The way the kids act in the second series annoy the shit out of me. Besides, I would be twice the woman in bed than her.' she thought to herself.

She then shook her head in confusion, 'Ok, where did those thoughts come from, I have never thought like that before.' she thinks to herself.

Chiron cleared his throat before talking loudly, "Alright that's enough, return to doing what it was you were doing." he ordered before looking to Hinata, "Miss Hinata I am privileged by meeting you. I am Chiron, trainer of hero's so if there is anything that you need you may come ask me. However I think that your arrival has signaled something for young Sasuke here." he said pointing to the Uchiha before walking away.

Hinata felt her eyes widen where she turned and saw both Naruto and Sasuke where she ran over and breathed a sigh of relief, "You guy's don't know what a relief it is to see a familiar face." she said as she looked around her, "Can you tell me what's going on?" she asked.

Sasuke shrugged, "As you know Gods exist, we're in a camp for the children of said gods thus making us children of the gods, we-he said pointing to Naruto, Percy, and himself- have a job to do so I was hoping you'd join my team as Naruto is currently walking away with his own." Sasuke said plainly to the young beauty.

Percy stepped up, "Uhh, not to sound like a party crasher here, but since you guys are already skilled fighter's, can I have at least one Ninja on my team. You guy's could take anything on here, but I'm a newbie to all of this." he said.

"Sasuke-san, I think he has a point, but" Hinata said looking to Percy, "I'm afraid I can't do that." she said.

"What, why not?!" Percy asked.

"Wouldn't it be better for someone you know to tag along with you, someone you can trust to have your back." Hinata said.

It was at this time Grover ran up, "Sup Perc, and uh new girl." he greeted jovially.

Sasuke stepped forward, "Alright, introductions. Seeing as Naruto left to go get the daughter of war who is obviously infatuated with him and gods above who knows who else. Hinata, this is Grover, he is what is known as a Satyr. Grover this is Hinata, a old classmate of mine." he intorduced the two of them.

Hello, it's very nice to meet you..." Hinata said nervously.

"Same to you." Percy said.

Sasuke looked to Hinata, "He's Naruto's half brother." he told Hinata.

"Your Naruto-kun's brother?" she asked him.

"Yeah, I'm younger by two years though if we did the math right." he said, "At least I think we did though, I was never good at math." he admitted.

"Neither was Naruto." the two demiprotogenoi said together.

All Percy could to was mentally thank the gods. Someone who understood his pain.

-Meanwhile-

Clarisse had to clear her ears out just to be sure what she heard was right, "Ok I may think I'm hearing things, but can you please repat that?" she asked the blond.

"I want you on my team." he told her, "I also need a medic to come with us, but I have no idea who to ask." he informed her.

"Well it's a good thing that I'm good at both fighting and healing. I'm actually one of the better medics here. Not as good as some of Apollo's kids, but still one of the top healer's here." she told Naruto calmly.

"Good, then I guess my team's made." Naruto said.

"What?" Clarisse asked him in confusion.

"Well, your a combat medic. Not as good as Granny or Sakura-chan, but still a combat Medic. We'll need that on the quest. From what I can guess Percy will team up with his friend Grover and Annabeth as she seemed eager and she is smart as hell so it's a given we'll need someone with knowledge we don't have. Grover is a tracker due to him having to go out and find demigods so it's a given he's coming. Hinata is a great tracker with her eyes and she can see enemies from a great distance and can inform us of what is coming. Me, you, Sasuke, Percy are all heavy hitter's so we'll be at the front. Since your also a healer you are also able to patch us up so we're covered." he said.

Clarisse couldn't help it and giggled like a girly girl, something found extremely cute, before she managed to calm herself down to look at Naruto,"Ok, even I have to admit that what you just said was some of the best planning I have heard for a quest of this size." she admitted, "But what about this, what happens when we confront the thief?" she asked him.

"We kill him or her. Simple as that." he told her.

Clarisse quirked a borrow, "So, you'll just off him or her for the hell of it?" she asked him.

Naruto shrugged, "Well, yeah. Wouldn't the gods do the same since it was on of their weapons that was stolen?" he asked.

"Yeas, but what if it is someone you know?" she asked him.

"I can't say." he answered.

"Ok, what about this. What if it is someone you know, someone you have gained trust from and have come to respect?" she asked him seriously.

"I'll ask why they did it, then see from their point of view if what they did was right or wrong. If I can manage to see their flaw then I can attempt to stop them from doing something really stupid." he told her.

Clarisse sighed. It was the best she was gonna get from him and she knew it. It was Naruto after all. Go... Fucking... Figure...

Nearly a hour later, the quest goer's were getting one last meal in at the camp before setting out on their quest. Unfortunately they were not allowed to sit at their camp tables, as they were quest goer's they had one provided for the group to eat at. Naruto was chatting with Percy about something he had done as a kid which caused his younger sibling to laugh at what he had done. Sasuke was planning with Clarisse in the way of strategy in case a fight were to break out. The daughter of Athena pitched in whenever she thought she should and soon a thought of a plan was formed.

Grover was sitting at the table eating his tin cans.

However, that changed when the bonfire that shared their food with the gods exploded violently sending the camper's into a frenzy as they readied themselves for a fight. However, what they weren't prepared for was for Hades himself to emerge from the flames as if it were just a ordinary thing, "Naruto Uzumaki, show yourself to me." he ordered the blonde, "Come forth and hand the Master Bolt over to me." he preened the young offspring of his brother.

Naruto walked forward, "I don't have the Bolt dipstick." he called out.

"Oh~" Hades said curiously, "I was under the impression that the most powerful human in the world would do anything for his father, such as steal the king's master weapon." the God of Death said carelessly.

Naruto shook his head, "And you'd be wrong. How can I steal something when I have only been to the main throne room. I don't know where Olympus is located in this world, nor would I know of a place that keeps weapons for gods locked up." the blonde responded.

"Only cuz that is your excuse. We have evidence that it was you who stole the Bolt from the Vault and you can't tell me that crashing through things isn't your style." the god stated.

"On what grounds, I've been here since Thunderprick sent me here. Hell, your son can vouch for me." he said pointing a thumb at Sasuke.

"Not really, it's not my job to keep a eye on you all the time." the Uchiha retorted to him.

Hades smirked darkly before waving to his son, "See, even my boy vouches that he is not your keeper. How is it that none of these Demigod's know that you didn't just sneak out and ask for transportation to Olympus just so you could find the Bolt and hold it over our heads?" he questioned, "I mean, with your famous Shadow Clone Jutsu, this is a very possible possibility; is it not? Even you can't deny that it was possible to have both a Shadow Clone go to Olympus and steal the Bolt by swapping places with it, as well as stay here when in fact you could have left a clone in your place on the night of the theft." Hades commented.

"Hm, as valid as you make in your points, you also forget. I also wanted nothing to do with the gods or their domains. So why don't you do us a favor and shove off." Naruto responded before walking away.

"Alright then, have it your way. I guess your mother will just have to suffer for your incompetence." Hades said.

Naruto stopped in his tracks. Now it was one thing to accuse him of something he didn't do. It happened more then once and he even went to jail, actually prison if one wants to get technical with it, for those accusations against him. It was a completely different thing to say things about his mother when she wasn't there to defend herself from the guy, although he was pretty sure she could make even him quiver in fear on her own. He turned around, "I dare you to say that to my face you piece of shit." he dared the death god shocking a lot of the demigods around him, only he didn't notice his eyes turn a interesting shade of black with a eight point star in them with smaller stars around it.

Hades made no comment about his eyes, being the only one to notice them change, and smirked as he leaned down to the boy, "I told you, your mother will be the one to suffer from your ignor-he didn't finish as Naruto launched a powerful uppercut to the gods chin and sent him flying into the air.

The demigod's, Nymph's, Satyr's, Chiron, Mr D. all watched with wide eyes as the death god was sent to the sky with the powerful hit. However, Naruto wasn't done with the guy who threatened his mother to damnation just because he wanted to pick a fight with him. The ground shook and shattered as Naruto was launched into the air to a point just above Hades. With a yell he launched a powerful roundhouse to the gods face that sent him hurtling across the forest before he crashed into Naruto's forearm in the form of a clothesline that caught the gods throat and caused him to spiral in the air before he crashed into a rock formation.

Naruto dove down with vengeance in his eyes. Landing on the ground he waved his arm around and Hades was thrust up from the earth and into Naruto's foot where he crashed through several tree's. Reaching his hand up, he pointed a finger at the high god and the stars above glowed brightly as he gave a yell causing several of them to fall from the heaven's. Explosions ripped through the heavens before they crashed down on the god of death.

"Naruto then raised his hands into the air as he watched Hades bat away one of the incoming falling stars and with a yell he brought both his hands down like he did during Capture the Flag. A powerful ripple of air burst forward at Hades, only to be swatted away with a flick of his wrist. Once more Naruto growled as he summoned his trusty Bisento into his hands. Hades narrowed his eyes when he looked at the weapon, 'The Spear of the High King, it does exist after all.' he thought to himself. The boy had no idea what he held in his hands.

"So, you think you can take on a god, very well then." Hades said as he conjured up a sword. With that he charged at the enraged blonde.

Naruto grasped his bisento in one hand and thrust it forward creating a blast of air that sent Hades sliding back, unlike the kids from Capture the flag who learned to fly. With a yell of anger, Naruto swung his polearm and stopped the death god's sword. Gripping it with both hands he brought his polearm up and swung down and the god blocked it barely with his sword. Naruto moved quickly and brought his weapon up, only to bring it down just as fast where the conjured Stygian Iron sword chipped at the top of the blade. Releasing a hand on his bisento he swung it from his right, the gods left, and broke the sword as he brought it back around and grasped it solely with his left hand and brought it down once more which broke through the gods armor.

With a yell Naruto drew his arm to his shoulder where he quickly lashed out with a powerful blast that sent Hades sailing through the trees. However, this didn't work as well as it had with the teens. Hades gave a roar as the trees that were piled on top of him turned to dust and he charged at Naruto. What happened next was a powerful clash between steel and wits. Hades was grinning darkly as he clashed his sword to Naruto's Bisento. With a yell the god launched his foot to the teens chest and sent him flying back where he crashed into the forest. However, it was as it it was a mere scratch to the boy.

The tree's exploded off of him in a shower of splinter's and sparks as Naruto walked forward and looked to his quarry. Hades waved his hand ant Naruto and suddenly a legion of dead rose from the ground. Naruto growled ferally as he twisted his Bisento's handle and Hades watched in fascination as the spear shrunk down into a set of twin demonic blades that had chains attached to them, where the twin chains wrapped around both his forearms.

"Hades narrowed his eyes, "He doesn't realize he is slipping into a rage. He is not even in control of his actions. The King's Spear is the only weapon that has the ability to take on the form it's user desires, and in this case, it is a set of twin swords that are attached to chains wrapped around his wrist's." he thought to himself, "I have to finish this soon and quell the boy's rage or else he'll die from his rage." Hades finished as Naruto gave a yell as the blades glowed white before Naruto threw them out forcing Hades to dodge out of the way where the ground shook upon contact, the power he surged through being released.

Naruto swung a chain back and threw it around him, forcing the blade to follow, where he once more surged his power through the chain's rather then the blades, and swung down. The swords planted themselves into the ground, and with a yank Naruto pulled himself towards his quarry. As he neared Hades, the swords pulled themselves out of the ground and whirled around from behind Naruto where the blonde swung his right arm in a circular arc around himself and then down where Hades conjured a sheild to block the blow. Naruto landed a foot away from Hades and launched a powerful kick to his stomach that bent the god over before a punch was launched at his face.

Hades was sent sliding back once more with a growl. With a wave of his arm the ground turned into a wave of spikes that raced at Naruto, only for them to stop a few feet away from the blonde who merely waved his hand to stop them. Naruto then proceeds to drop the swords and race forward towards Hades. About fifteen feet away Naruto then grasps the chains and swings them up and over his head, his Quake Power's traveling through them before they slam into the ground causing the world to shake, break apart, and then rise into the air.

Naruto then controls the destroyed earth where it is then launched high into the air and gathered to form a massive mountain like structure where Naruto then reaches out and "grabs" an area, by grabbing and pulling on the air around him as if it were tangible, and rapidly shifts it that causes the large rocky structure to fall towards the ground and crushes anything caught in its wake. Unfortunately this means Hades is the one who is being crushed. Fortunately Hades is also a Immortal to he would survive. The rock formation on top of Hades explodes violently as the God of Death looks at his current enemy, "Enough boy, you are under the thrall of power. Either calm down or I will be forced to revert to my true form and kill you." he demanded. What he didn't expect was a answer from the blonde

"Quare, mi nepotis oppressus interiit. Et gaudio dixi primum ad me." a voice that was clearly not Naruto's responded.

"Grandfather... your supposed to be dead, scattered." Hades said warily. It wasn't easy to scare Hades, but this was one of the few things that terrified him. His grandfather was a supreme deity for a reason, but he was killed by the Titan's eon's ago, and scattered to the four winds.

The voice of Ouranus scoffed, "Im 'peculiare praebet ministerium, nos sunt immortales verum est, et non morieris neque enim usque in sempiternum atque disperget." the voice responded.

"What are you saying?" Hades questioned. He never did learn the Language of Creation from his mother, now he was regretting it. Maybe he should ask her the next time he saw her.

The possessed Naruto rolled his eyes before clearing his throat, "I said, my dear Grandson, are't you glad to meet me and I am a Primordial, we don't die nor scatter for long. As a true immortal we have this power to reform if we are scattered. It's a shame the new immortals have forgotten the old tongue of the immortal's." a deep baritone voice told Hades.

Hades was now frightened, his grandfather was talking to him, and he wasn't even attacking. This spoke volumes for those who didn't know of his fear of his grandfather's power and wrath. He calmed himself and spoke, "Why have you possessed my nephew?" he demanded.

The boy snapped into a rage when you threatened my daughter with Purgatory, I guess we didn't like the thought of you threatening her and he snapped. I took over when he reached the red, or he was so enraged he blacked out from seeing so much red." Ouranus explained, "Be glad it is I who is fighting you through him, for if it was th boy, you'd be dead. He was going to sap your life-force and immortality from your body or die trying." the Primordial deity said.

"Ok, so you possessed him for what reason?" Hades asked. There was more to this then met the eye.

"I wanted to test my mettle against one of the newer immortal's." Ouranus said as he shifted his twin swords into yet another weapon, the Kubikiribocho of Kiri, "I must say, you are certainly better then Pontus in combat, but much weaker then Tartarus ever was on his worst day." the primordial said.

"So you take control and fight me because you wanted to see how strong I am compared to other Primordial's, is that it?" Hades demanded.

"In a way, yes. We Primordial's have power, but even we are capable of fading away into nothingness. Tartarus is one of the ones who are fading. He has been forgotten by those who once worshipped us, his power is fading rapidly and he will eventually fade away into nothingness once more. My dear brother, my rival in everything I know of, will die and will cease to be. The human's have forgotten about the Great Creator's of Old, and have turned him into a prison for the containment of monster's created upon my death. In three centuries he will fade forever, his power returning to Kiosak, or in your tongue Kaos himself. I on the other hand am remembered due to my death by the Titan's, my children and their betrayal to us." Ouranos said.

"Yes, I now understand why Gaea betrayed her love for me for our children who usurped my control. I am not angry at her or them, it makes me quite proud they are willing to do it in fact. But it also let me disperse enough of my power to assume a human form and create many Demiprotogenoi through the centuries and millennia. My last child was the boy's mother, she was so much like Gaea I had to watch over her from the heaven's. When I saw my grandson Poseidon fall in love with her, I knew the child they had would hold immense potential to restore a Primordial's power to full. So I sealed my entire being at the time into him." he told Hades.

"It is the only way to regain my lost power, and save my soul from fading away forever. I have seen through the boy's eyes, he has suffered humiliation, pain, hatred, and he has experienced love, family, bonds I never expected for one of his stature to feel. I have come to understand him in ways his parent's and other immortals have never understood him. Even the beast I have forced into slumber that resides in him, has seen these emotions play out before him. It is why I have decided that, he is the next High King, and he will become my very embodiment. He will become Ouranus in due time." the sky declared to his grandson.

"I must relinquish control before my power kill's him, be quick and strike the back of his neck when you see his eyes turn back to normal." the embodiment of the sky instructed, "We will meet again, when your war for the seat of the king starts. Me and my brother will make sure that your plan is stopped before you can ruin the balance of the cosmos." Ouranus told Hades silently as his control fade over Naruto faded away.

Suddenly the blonde's eyes turned from his grandfather's, and back into his stunning blue as Naruto gave a yell of, "I'll kill you!" as he charged at Hades with murder in his sapphire colored eyes. Hades didn't hesitate as he knocked the blonde's weapon's out of his hands and struck him in the stomach forcing him to bend over. Raising his elbow into the air he struck the teen in the middle of his back causing him to crash into the ground. Naruto quickly rolled over, only for the God of Death to stomp his foot into the teens chest causing him to cough up a glob of spit as he was shoved into the dirt.

"Are you done yet boy?" Hades asked as Naruto grabbed his ankle and tried to pry his uncles foot off.

"Never, you threatened my mother with damnation. I'll kill you." Naruto declared.

Hades rolled his eyes, "It was just a threat, nothing more. I wasn't actually gonna send your mother to hell. Can't really do that when she is already in Elysium boy." he said and watched as Naruto's eyes calmed down where he stopped struggling, "Are you done?" he asked and got a nod from the blonde and let him up, "You know your quest, leave immediately or war will break out." Hades said before he vanished in a swirl of fire.

It was here that the other member's of the quest came running up where they saw Naruto stand back up and dust himself off,, he had yet to notice his Bisento was transformed into a set of twin swords. "Naruto!" Clarisse called out for him.

He gave a wave, "Hey guy's, what's up?" he asked them.

"With us, nothing with you we don't know. One second Hades was demanding you give him the Master Bolt, then he threatened your mother and all of a sudden we felt the ground around us shaking as the two of you fought." she said to the blonde, "Are you ok, your bleeding." she said as he wiped his nose.

"It's nothing, he must have hit me once in the face or something." he said as he looked around him.

"Why do you say it like you don't remember what happened?" Grover asked him.

"I... I uh kinda don't remember my fight with him." Naruto answered.

"What do you mean by that? And what happened to your Bisento?" she asked as she saw his trusty polearm was gone now.

Naruto looked around and saw she was right, but then felt weight in his hands. Looking down he saw the same glimmer of metal his Bisento had in the twin swords in his hands, "What the, how did that happen?" he asked as he lifted the blades up.

"Where'd you get those blades?" Percy asked.

"I don't get it, why is it giving off the same feeling as your bisento?" Grover asked him.

"It's because, these were made from my bisento transforming. I think I made a seal to transform it into these blades." Naruto said.

Sasuke sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "We can worry about that later." he said, "Naruto, why did you fly off the handle like that?" he demanded.

"He threatened my mother." the blonde said.

Sasuke sighed. He could actually see where his cousin was coming from. He would call himself a liar later on in life, but he would agree currently his cousin was in the right for hitting his dad. He shook his head, "Again, we will worry about that later. Right now we have to get our gear and leave. We don't have much time. Zeus is getting angrier by the minute and will soon declare war on the underworld and sea for his missing bolt." the last Uchiha demigod said.

Naruto crossed his arms with a huff, "So he get' upset for his night light going missing. I don't see why we have to go play fetch the lazy bums toy for him when he is perfectly capable of finding it on his own." he said.

* * *

 **So i deleted it, not gonna lie. I tried very hard the last month and a half to get something done, but I soon realized that I never intended to finish this, sorry my faithful readers.**


	47. Chapter 47-Entity of Disaster

**This is my rewrite of my attempt at Naruto/Seven Deadly Sins so I am actually going into this with more knowledge (So sad at chapter 333 of the manga) so this is my attempt at it. It's going to be different, but it ill still hold many similarities to the last one. Please enjoy**

* * *

 _Summary: It was during the Holy War that a plan was devised. It was concocted between the children of the most powerful entities in existence, to end the feud between heaven and hell for good. But to do that, they needed something that would ensure that they could see their plan come to fruition. They would lose something precious, and would gain something in return. This, is the secret plan of theirs._

 _Powerful Naruto. Archangel Naruto. Earthquake Generation Naruto, + 4 Graces Naruto. Naruto x Derieri x Merlin x Margaret Liones x Guila, Ban x Jericho x Elaine, King x Diane, Escanor x Rosa, Gilthunder x Vivian, Power Level 275,000+_

* * *

The world as ruled by chaos and order. The two forces of good and evil that stood dominantly above all other's with no equal. Then there were the clans of the world. There were the demons, creatures of darkness and destruction ho thrived hen it was a land of suffering and they were led by the Demon King and his Ten Commandments. After them there as their rival and great enemy the Goddess Clan who believed light and love was the greatest strength and they ere of course governed by the Supreme Deity and her Five Archangels. This as followed by the Giant Clan, humanoid beings of immense height and power.

Their connection to the world itself allowed them to bend nature to their whims and create powerful attacks to fight with. Their ruler as Drole, the King of Giants and the greatest of their people. Then there as their closest allies the Fairies of the Fairy King Forest led by Gloxinia the First Fairy King. Then there as the Human race. They bred like rats and didn't live that long, but the sheer potential as so grand that a young woman managed to garner the attention of both the Demon King and the Supreme Deity and she somehow tricked them into giving her both their blessings before fleeing. Of course such a slander to the two most powerful entities did not go unpunished and so the two immortals destroyed her home.

Currently, the world as locked in a battle. The five clans ere in jeopardy of being wiped out. The demon clan and it's near limitless number's were fighting against the Goddess Clan and the four other's. However, there ere several members of each clan that would rather the world end the fighting and settle into a peaceful era before it went to hell. Currently two of the leaders of the clans stood in a clearing waiting for their allies to arrive. They were supposed to be heading to the Valley of Fossils to fight against some of the Demon King's forces and apparently one of the Ten commandments was supposed to be there as well and if they could remove one then it would raise their chances of victory.

These two leaders were of course, Drole the Giant King as well as Fairy King Gloxinia. Gloxinia sighed as he leaned back against the rock, "Those two, it's always like this when we're supposed to meet up. I wouldn't be surprised if they got into a fight again." he said.

Drole chuckled, "You can't blame them. I mean, they are dating their enemies and all." the giant said with a grin.

"I know, but knowing those two idiots, they're arguing over which of them has the better girlfriend." the fairy grumbled.

"Are...Are you... Are you jealous?" Drole grinned.

"No!... Maybe, a little... alright fine, a lot." the fairy yelled out as he shook his arm around, "How come those two pretty boys are able to get a girlfriend and I'm not?!" he ranted.

"I don't know Gloxinia-chan, maybe because you have such wavy and girly locks on your head." a feminine voice giggled at him. The two of them turned around around and saw a young woman hovering in the air with a smirk on her face. Her amber orbs glimmered with humor as she saw the fairy scowl at her as the wind brushed her jet black tresses and she brushed them behind her ear. The young woman wore a white outfit with a long white skirt, a crop top showing her belly, and a red ribbon that went around the topmost part of her top that came together to make a bow. On her feet as a set of white boots with emeralds lining the side.

Gloxinia scowled at the young woman, "Merlin, that's so not cool!" he cried out as the revealed Merlin gave another laugh at the fairy king.

"Oh come on, it's all in good fun." she responded.

"Yeah, courtesy of me!"

Merlin could on shrug before she looked to Drole, "How are you Drole?" she asked.

Drole gave a shrug, "Well enough I guess. Still here aren't I?"

Suddenly a powerful aura appeared and the group was immediately on guard as a dark purple streak raced towards them before it crashed into a rock in a cloud of dust. When it cleared it showed a young looking blonde with a sword hanging from his shoulder,"Yo." he greeted cheerfully.

"Hey Meliodas, what's up." Drole waved.

Before he could respond a voice coughed and the blonde turned to reveal a busty blonde (Though it could be argued that her hair resembled a bright orange in some cases) woman with her hand on her hips. She wears no clothes, instead covering the breasts, and right leg in her own darkness. She has demon markings on her left cheek which resemble a beast's open mouth with a circle in the center. Merlin smiled brightly, "Finally, more feminine energy has arrived. How you been Derieri-chan?" she asked with a bright smile and a ave that caused the beauty to smile slightly and wave in return at Merlin.

"Been good, but I'll do better when that bozo boyfriend of mine gets here." she responded.

"Again you mean our boyfriend." Merlin smirked.

Derieri shook her head, "I'll have to be dead for that to happen. Just because you have a crush on Naruto-kun does not mean I am willing to share with you just yet." she responded.

You perverts! And to think you would assume that our main hero was such a playboy is utterly ridiculous!

...

...

...

...

That doesn't happen for another 3000 years!

A flash of light appeared and two silver haired people with white wings appeared. One of them is a very tall and muscular man and wears a blue long-coat with silver gauntlets and boots. Over his large coat he wears a baggy robe with several buttons that resemble the sun. He possesses four sets of angelic wings with each set being different in size. Strapped to his wrists were golden chains that had a unknown language carved into each individual chain link. On his back were two swords with chains of the same make attached to them, it was unknown why or how this was.

His twin, for what else could the young woman who looked exactly like him be, looks near identical to the male beside her except for a shorter fringe and with two pairs of wings on her back, the second pair smaller than the first. Her eyes are blue but manifest the symbol of a triskele in both her eyes whenever she uses her powers. Her name, is Elizabeth and she is Meliodas' lover like Naruto is Derieri's own lover. Elizabeth wears a dark maroon tie over a white collared sleeveless dress that exposes her back, along with black leggings and cloth shoes adorned with a ribbon.

Drole shakes his head, "Late as usual Naruto, what's the excuse this time?"

"Hey, I will have you know that I actually woke up on time, if you want to blame somebody then look to her." he said pointing to his sister.

Elizabeth blushed, "So I overslept this one time, sue me." she bit back.

"Uh huh, so you said the last time and I had to pick up the slack back home." Naruto said dryly.

The group chuckled, "Well since we are all here, let's review the plan one last time before getting under way." Meliodas said with a grin.

"From everything I heard, the Albion forces are just at the reaches of the mountain stronghold, we should let Naruto and Meliodas take care of them while Drole and Gloxinia draw out the Commandment and take him on, would I be assuming that it is gonna be Calmadias?" Naruto asked and got a nod.

"Yeah, his Commandment is Piety, so that means you can't flee from him. You should be able to overcome his power easily as all he can do is breath small streams of fire, but be warned this fire burns for seven days and seven nights so avoid it at all costs." Derieri said.

"Ok, so Drole and Gloxinia's fight is handled, along with Naruto's and Meliodas, what about the rest of us?" Elizabeth asked.

"Our job is to rescue the humans under attack. While Naruto and Meliodas fight against the Albion forces we will hold off the demons and protect them until either Drole and Gloxinia or Naruto and Meliodas arrive to help us in taking them out." Merlin clarified.

"Well, I guess this is as good as it's going to get." Naruto sighed out.

"Alright then, let's go before we're to late." Meliodas said excitedly as he sprout a set of wings made of a dark purple plasma from his back as well as Derieri and flew off beside Naruto and Elizabeth as Gloxinia flew next to Drole while Merlin simply sat on the giants shoulder to preserve her energy. She may have been strong, but she wasn't at the level of the others quite yet and she as still learning how to use her powers as well.

Drole watched as the flying members of the other clans drew away and called out, "Hey you guys, wait for me!" as he chased after them with more speed.

Meliodas looked back, "We're almost at the Valley of Fossils, we need to keep our guards up!" he yelled.

"Whoo, I'm so excited, I bet I'll take down more enemies than you Meliodas!" Naruto yelled out as he gave a burst of speed.

Meliodas felt his eyes widen as he looked to the Archangel, "Like hell you'll outdo me!" he responded.

And with that, the group burst out of the forest and into the Valley of Fossils to see nearly 80 thin Albion and almost twice as many fat ones with a untold number of demons flying around. Naruto felt himself come to a stop, "Damn, I didn't think there would be this much. We got to move!" he said, all friendly banter gone as he saw just how many enemies he had in front of him.

"Shit, how are there this many, I thought that these wouldn't be done for another month!" Derieri cried out.

"It seems that somebody knew what as going to happen and added extra forces." Elizabeth said in worry.

"This isn't right, it's a one sided massacre!" Gloxinia cried out.

Naruto's yell drew their attention as he thrust his fist forward, **"** **Gekishin"** and the area in front of his fist shattered like glass and the Albion's head flew off its body as the world around trembled and broke apart as it's humongous body crashed into the dirt below. Another of the Albion's attacked from the left, and his hand grasped a sword on his back and drew it out before he threw it and had it quickly wrap around the arm, and a tug pulled it off as the chains glowed brightly. Another swing and it's body fell as the head detached itself like it's brethren. Seeing several of the lesser demons charge at him he simply scoffed as he raised a hand, **"Grand Arc"** and watched as they had been caught in a large silver bubble that exploded.

The demons could not think as they perished in waves of light, and Naruto didn't bat a eye as he returned to his fight against the Albion forces before him. Back with Gloxinia and Drole, they too had to fight a couple of the demons that tried to fight them, but they had been beaten as they awaited for their own enemy to come to them, and they had their wish granted when a gigantic demon as big as Drole crashed into the ground nearby, only this demon had six arms rather than four. Drole got into a stance and watched as the demon introduced itself. Drole didn't bother it with a introduction as he simply waved his arms around before clapping them together, **"Giga Lock"**

The earth rumbled once more as the land burst forth and bound the gigantic demon up, and Gloxinia brought out his on holy weapon, Spirit Spear Basquias. Snapping his finger the Fairy King transformed this weapon into it's second stage and had it stab the demon several times with the stinger and quickly watched as the demon stopped struggling due to the paralyzing agents of his power, "Now die, **Spirit Spear Basquias First Configuration: Basquias"** he called out and the demon's head was removed by the spear in a mighty explosion of power that shook the land around them. When the light of his own attack died down, it revealed that the demon had all but been evaporated.

Naruto growled as he ripped a gray demon in half with his bare hands and landed on the ground with a crash as he wiped his hands clean of the imaginary dust. It had been a quick and brief fight, and he had saw how Drole and Gloxinia had defeated a member of the Ten Commandments together and nodded in satisfaction as he saw Meliodas walk up to him, "Good job." the blonde said.

Naruto gave a chuckle as he punched the demon on the shoulder, "Yeah, and I still won the fight, I killed more than you did." he laughed.

"Oh, and how many did you take down?" the demon questioned.

"Around 66 of them being Albion and the rest were either those blue demons or the gray ones give or take 2 or 3." Naruto smirked as he watched Meliodas snap his fingers in frustration.

"You beat me by 6 Albion." the blonde grumbled.

Gloxinia came over and sighed in a slight annoyed tone, "Really, even after the defeat of one of the Ten Commandments you two still debate over who did the most damage?" he asked, "I just don't understand you two at times."

Seconds later the girls arrived and smiled as they led a group of humans over with them, "Thank you for saving us, we are very grateful to you." one of the men said with a bow. He wears a dark tank top and elbowguards with spotted, light colored pants and sandals. He wears the sheath of his sword on a belt that cuts diagonally across his waist, "My name is Rou." he introduced himself.

Naruto walked over and shook his hand, "I am Naruto of the Goddess Clan, this is my younger twin sister Elizabeth. This here is Drole the King of Giants as well as his friend and ours Gloxinia the Fairy King. This is Merlin, a companion of ours who helps whenever she can. Next you have the idiot boyfriend of my sister's Meliodas as well as my beloved Derieri." he said introducing everyone one by one.

Suddenly his ear is grabbed and yanked on very harshly, "Oh yeah, if I'm your beloved, then why didn't you introduce me directly after you had introduced yourself?" she growled.

"B-Baby, I was being polite and saving the best for last!" Naruto whined, "Now could you release my ear dammit!" he yelled out.

Derieri narrowed her eyes, "Just this once I'm letting you off the hook, next time there won't be any form of nooky if you do something like that to me again." she growled in his ear as she let it go with a pop and felt a sort of satisfaction as she watched him rub his ear.

Rou couldn't help but chuckle, "Well, thank you regardless. Are you members of Stigma?" he asked before clarifying, "You know, the alliance between the Fairies-Giants-Goddesses and Humans?"

Meliodas nodded his head, "Yeah, we just came from the Fairy King's Forest. We heard you were under attack by the demon forces." he said.

Rou nodded his head, "Will you allow us to join forces with you as well?" he requested.

"Yes, you are very welcome to join us." the blonde demon said with a smile.

With the two sharing a handshake Naruto sighed as he cleared his throat, "Sorry for sounding rude and interrupting, but do you have any injured? If so we should heal them before moving on." he said.

Rou nodded his head, "Yes, we do in fact." he said.

Naruto nodded as he nudged his sister forward, "Well sis, do what you do best." he said getting a glare from his sister. But nevertheless, the beautiful twin went over and begun healing the injured humans.

"I can't believe you're making me do all the healing here when you are perfectly capable of healing like me." she grumbled.

"That may be true, but you still do a lot better than myself in that regard." Naruto told her.

"Pfft, as if. You just don't wanna come off as a girly man." Elizabeth responded.

Derieri gave a laugh, "She's got you there hon." she said in between laughs.

Rou gave a bright grin, "Well, regardless of the fact, we thank you." he told them.

Meliodas cleared his throat, "While the fighting here may be finished, it's still unsafe to linger around here. It's time to return to the base." he said seriously.

"Right." was the unanimous decision.

-Fairy King's Forest-

It took them a few hours to return, but they got there in the end. Drole's large body stood out next to the humans and beside the forest, Gloxinia was hovering beside him to the left while Naruto, Derieri, Meliodas and Elizabeth were to his right with Merlin on his shoulder. As Rou took a good look at the Fairy King's Forest he could help but comment, "This is the Fairy King's Forest? It's amazing!" with excitement.

"Yep, this is it, not only is it the base for Stigma, but it's also home." Gloxinia said happily.

The group continued walking until they reached the base of the large tower that stood tall in the center of the forest. At the base of the solitary tower stood six members of the Giant clan acting as guard. As they reached the tower, Naruto watched as Ludociel's bit-announcer came out. Naruto rolled his eyes at the woman, seriously if you knew her you'd wish her dead as woman, was Nerobasta. Nerobasta is a voluptuous woman with pink hair, large breasts and angelic wings. She is clothed in a white, figure-hugging dress and wears a pair of large gauntlets over her hands.

He could hear the slight awe from the humans, but in all honesty her rank wasn't special at all. Compared to his rank she was considered cannon fodder, quite literally at that, in the Goddess Clan. Nerobasta looked don on the group as she spoke, "I see you have returned. It took all of you just to take down a solitary demon, how incredibly pathetic." she said.

Naruto growled as he walked up the steps of the tower, "Know your place Nerobasta. Just because you have the privilege to announce one of our arrivals does not make you special." he growled to her, "Step out of line again, and I will personally send you to the next battle on your own." he warned her.

Nerobasta lowered her head in subservience, "I understand, Naruto-sama." she said.

Naruto turned away from her and gave a whistle, "Oi, Ludociel! If you're just gonna wait to be announced then why bother coming here in the first place?" he demanded as he saw a figure as big as himself, if not a little smaller, walk out with a glaring look on his face.

Ludociel is a tall, muscular man with long jet black hair and four angelic wings protruding from his back. He wears full-plated golden armor with a set of robes adorned on his body. He normally keeps his eyes closed, but when opened they are shown to lack pupils. The man shook his head, "It actually wasn't going to be like that, leader-sama." he said.

Rou felt his eyes widen, "L-Leader-sama?" he gasped out. This man that had saved them, was the Leader of the Archangel's?!

"Kneel Humans, for you are now in the presence of two of the Five Archangels! Ludociel-sama of the **Flash** and Naruto-sama of the **Daidjishin.** " Nerobasta ordered.

Naruto raised a hand, "Nobody kneels to anybody while I'm here, understand. Stand tall and be proud of your race. Represent the clans you are born to with pride and stay vigilant at all times." Naruto commanded loudly as he shut the pink haired menace up.

Ludociel nodded in agreement, "The most important thing is that we were able to save some people hurt from the fires of this war. I would like to welcome all of our newcomers to the Fairy King's Forest personally. If there is anything you need just ask and we will do anything in our power to help." he said loudly.

Naruto cleared his throat, "Agreed, now as for why you are gathered, the war is about to be over. Representatives of the other clans are to arrive shortly so a peace treaty can be brokered and we can end this senseless fighting and waste of life that is precious. With this, this Holy War is dead and a era of Peace can be born." Naruto announced. At least that as what he had been told before he had left to greet Meliodas and the other's. However, if he knew his mother well enough, and he did, it was about to get a lot more bloody than it needed to be. He could sense a suppressed energy somewhere inside the forest, and he didn't like the feel of it at all.

Not just because it was immense, but the sheer number of spots of magic he was feeling. Something bad was going to happen,and it was going to happen extremely soon. He'd inform his friends in a few minutes. He then proceeded to enter the tower alongside Ludociel, "Tell me Ludociel, how much longer until the representatives from the Demon Clan arrive?" he asked.

"20 minutes, give or take. In case things don't go as hoped for the treaty, I have Sariel and Tarmiel on standby just in case. And if it's still not enough, Mael is at the ready if we have to call on him. But I doubt that since you have the power to destroy the world alone." Ludociel said.

"Alright then, get some food and wine ready to eat as we talk the treaty over. Only for the to representatives. The other's will eat outside with the other member's of Stigma." Naruto said.

"You know, I'm curious about something." Ludociel said.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"As you know a Archangel has the power equivalent to two of the Commandments, with you being the exception, why don't you just ask us to wipe them out?" he asked.

"What are you talking about? All of the Archangel's possess the power of two Commandments. It's so we don't have a power struggle if it comes to leadership." Naruto stated, "So what are you trying to get at Ludociel?" he questioned.

Ludociel waved it off, "Never-mind, it was a silly thing. My bad." he responded.

Naruto narrowed his eyes but decided to leave it alone as he walked outside the tower to spend time with his friends, the ones he trusted anyways. Stretching his arms he looked around before spotting a familiar mop of orange/blonde locks and proceeded to jog towards them. Once he had gotten a couple of feet behind his love, he had been about ready to scare her, only to miss as she stepped to the side, "You missed." Derieri said.

"Only because you had help more than likely." Naruto pouted.

"Hmph, no. Its because I know you to well my love." she said as she turned around and embraced him.

"Meh, I'll take what I can get." he smiled as he pecked her on the lips.

"You have no choice." Derieri smirked at him as she poked his chest, "Now you better get going, I can sense my demonic brethren approaching." she said before Naruto could speak up, "Go, you're needed there more than here." she told him.

"But, I just got here." Naruto complained.

"Are you ignoring me?" the golden blonde haired beauty demanded.

Naruto felt himself stiffen, "N-No honey, I-I Just wanted to spend time with you. That's all, honest." Naruto said. He would openly admit, he was scared of his girlfrined, but never to her face."

Derieri snorted, "Of course you did, slacker." she said as she smiled, "But in all seriousness it's only a few minutes we have, ten at most." she said saddened.

Naruto cupped her cheek, "Hey, none of that now. The second that this treaty is signed, I will make you mine forever. As my beloved wife, and my other half." he said to her smiling.

"D-Di you just propose to me?" she asked him.

"I probably did, but knowing myself I didn't notice." he said.

"You know father might just kick your ass for not asking permission to have me." his lover said.

"He'll have to catch me first." Naruto said.

"Just go, before you're later to the meeting." she said.

However, seconds later Naruto felt the ground shake as a explosion went off a few meters away, "Ok, that didn't sound good." he said.

"Let's go check it out." Derieri said as she conjured up some wings and flew by his side to see if anything bad happened.

Upon arriving though, the thing that the two lovers saw was something that made it seem as if Ice was traveling through their veins. Two gigantic arcs were suspended in the air holding a uncountable number of demons inside. Naruto shook his head, "No... no this isn't right." Naruto whispered.

"Mother! Father! Sister!" Derieri cried out as she saw a set of familiar figures.

Ludociel's laughter could be heard as he begun to move the shining balls of light up into the sky, "This is the end you filthy demons!" he crowed.

"Not on my watch. **"Omega Arc: Cancel"** Naruto commanded as he snapped his finger's causing the multitude of Arcs to cancel sudden;y allowing their prisoner's free, "Go, get out of here." Naruto yelled out to the former prisoners.

"Naruto!" Ludociel yelled out angrily as he looked down to his leader.

"Ludociel, you traitor." Naruto snarled, "This is not how this war had been intended to end."

"You're right, it's not how you wanted to end it, but your mother's." Ludociel laughed.

"YOU'RE DEAD!" Naruto roared as he charged at the other Archangel and crashed into him and shook the earth as they begun to combat one another.

xxx

Elizabeth stared at the demon army, "Please, you need to flee, it's a trap." she pleaded with all her heart.

Galand of Truth looked to her intently. He knew she was speaking the truth, if she hadn't she would have turned to stone. Nodding his head once he spoke, "As a favor for saving us, I will allow you to live on. The fact your good for nothing brother saved some of my people helps. However, the next time we meet, it shall be as enemies." he said before yelling, "Retreat, flee!" loudly enough for the other's to hear before he turned back to her, "Keep your eyes open, something strange is going on. I don't know what it is exactly, but it leaves me feeling uneasy so I cannot ignore it enough to keep it to myself. Understand Goddess?" he demanded.

"Yes, and thank you for understanding." she responded as Galand retreated.

Xxx

"Why, just why did you try to murder innocent civilians that desired no fighting between our clans?" Naruto demanded.

"Beacuse, it was a order from your mother. She ordered me and the other Archangel's to go capture them and then rid the world of their stench." Ludociel cackled.

"The only reason you beat each of them so easily is because you hold the fastest of the graces." Naruto yelled as he smashed his fist into the air causing the world to shatter which in turn forced Ludociel to flash out of the way so he wouldn't be hurt.

"Says the one that holds the most power out of any Grace created by her majesty." Ludociel snarled back.

"Ok, seriously, what do you mean by that?" Naruto roared out.

"While it is true that a single Archangel possesses the power of two of the Ten Commandments, you possesses the power of five of the Commandments. Honestly, I don't see why you don't hold off five while we finish off the rest." Ludociel said.

"Watch your tone, Ludociel." Naruto growled, "Do not forget, that it is due to our long friendship since children that you are part of the Archangel ranks. If I so chose to I could rip out all of the Graces bestowed upon each of us and return them to their creator who so happens to be my mother. And when you are a defenseless and powerless husk of your former self I will gladly hand you over to the Commandments for your rightful punishment. The fact that you just nearly murdered thousands of innocent children, and my lover's sister among them, is not lost to me. This is your one and only warning. Do not try that act again or I will personally see to it that your Grace is ripped from your body followed by your legs and hands and you will watch as I take Mael's life right in front of you." he said deathly serious.

"And kill one of your own, are you mad?" Ludociel demanded, "You would side with a race of monsters set on butchering all life than your own clan?" he demanded.

"I don't see the problem of it. Cause last time I checked, I wasn't the one who nearly murdered innocent people regardless of clan. They had nothing to do in this and yet you tried to kill them." Naruto said.

"You have gone mad..." Ludociel whispered to himself.

"No, I have not. I am still the same person you've always known Ludociel. I am just telling you to watch what you say before me." Naruto reprimanded.

"By all that is holy, are you seriously thinking ab-he didn't finish as Naruto thrust his fist into Ludociel's chest causing the man to cough up blood, "I'm done trying to reason with you. So shut the hell up as I steal your Grace." he commanded as he dug his hand in deeper, "Ah, there you are." Naruto said before he ripped his hand out holding a golden orb of energy and then grasped his hand tightly and broke it apart and allowed the energy of the Grace fall over his form as he absorbed it, "You aren't gonna need it anytime soon." Naruto said as he smashed his fist into his former friends face and knocked him out. Turning around he looked to a ball of rapidly spinning air and a large tidal wave and growled in annoyance.

"Sariel, Tarmiel, to my position immediately." Naruto commanded loudly drawing the two Archangel's attention before they rushed over, "Someone ambushed Ludociel, he's lost his Grace somehow and I am unable to heal his injury as I am." Naruto said, "Help me." he said.

"Just who could do something like this, it's like they shoved their fist through his back." Sariel said in confusion.

"I don't get it, just what can rip the Grace of a Archangel out from their body?" Tarmiel asked in horror.

"Me. **Flash** " Naruto said confusing before he vanished in a flash of golden light before he appeared in front of Sariel and thrust his fist into his chest and grasped his godly energy and then ripped it out just as fast before once more vanishing to appear behind Tarmiel and thrust his other hand through the three headed archangel's back and ripped out his own Grace. Looking to the two Grace's in his grasp, one blue; the other silver, he crushed them in his hands and absorbed them much like Ludociel's own power and raised his hands to his comrades, "Forgive me, but I need them. It's not that I hate any of you, but, I can no longer trust any of you." Naruto said saddened.

"T-Traitor." Sariel groaned out in anger.

"I'm sorry... but, it had to be done." Naruto said downtrodden to his former comrades.

Tarmiel nodded his heads, "I understand, and I do forgive you; Naruto-sama." he said as he turned his upper body around, "I am glad you did it, we were getting to overconfident and thus needed to be punished justly." he said, "Go, rescue her as you intended." he said to his former leader, "I shall handle our healing and shall change their memory as needed." he informed Naruto.

"You were always a good friend Tarmiel, I shall never forget this." Naruto said.

"And you were a good leader. Go!" Tarmiel yelled as Naruto took off. Nodding to himself, "Yes... we were to overconfident, and thus need punishment." he said as he drew his sword out, "I shall never forget your kindness, Naruto-sama." he said as he swiped his sword through Ludociel's throat and then thrust it into Sariel's chest and heart and felt as their life's ended and then slowly raised his sword and then plunged it into his stomach, "I have fulfilled the promise, Naruto-sama." he said as he fell back to the ground to gaze up at the sky, "Ah, so lovely, just like her smile." he said as a smile as his eyes closed for the last time, his smile never wavered.

-Naruto's position-

Naruto hugged Derieri to his chest, they had stopped the invasion and possible fight between the two factions. However, not everything was sunshine and rainbows to the fighters, "You need to go back with them. You aren't safe as long as you're here." he said to his lover.

"No." Derieri said shaking her head, "I can't do that, not without you." she stated.

Naruto cupped her cheeks, "I know you don't want to, but you need to." he said as he pressed his lips to her own as harshly as he could. This was most likely the last time he'd ever be able to do it, "Go, before you are killed in your sleep, if only to comfort them." Naruto said in a worried tone.

Derieri understood what he was asking her to do, "Fine, but only or the moment. The second I finish up there, you better get ready to marry me like you said." she said jabbing his chest harshly as she made a pair of black wings grow from her back before she took to the sky, looking back one last time as tears flowed from her eyes.

Suddenly, a large ball of flame struck the ground next to Naruto causing him to fly across the ground. Mael, he'd been summoned before he could stop it. Standing up he brushed himself off and looked up to see a powerful figure much like himself, "Hello, Mael." Naruto said uncaringly.

"Traitor. To think you would dare side with some lowly demon's is unbecoming of you, Leader-sama." Mael sneered.

"Rather love somebody capable of seeing that love than loving somebody who did nothing but hate the world around them." Naruto responded to the Archangel of the Sun honestly.

"It's why your mother, the Supreme Deity concocted the plan to annihilate them here." Mael said seriously.

"Yeah, but you aren't gonna be around to see it, **Ruby Shine"** Naruto called as a bright light appeared before in front of Mael's eyes causing him to cry out in pain.

"ARGH, you stole the Grace of my brother?!" he yelled at Naruto as he covered his eyes, unable to withstand the blinding light.

Ignoring him, Naruto called out, **"Gold Shining"** and appeared before Mael and proceeded to land several powerful blows to his chest before he smashed the Archangel to the ground and then once more appeared above him, **"Gekishin"** Naruto yelled as he smashed his hand down into Mael's chest and unleashed a powerful calamity point blank into his former comrades chest that destroyed the world around him. As the shaking died down, Naruto saw Mael passed out on the ground, even he was unable to withstand such a powerful strike and walk away unscathed. Ludociel might have, but not easily. Naruto sighed as he placed his hand on Mael's chest, "Forgive me Mael, but you need to learn." he said.

Mael, unfortunately, was still very young even by Goddess standards and Naruto simply couldn't bring himself to kill a child so much younger than himself. A golden glow shown on Mael's chest before a orb of bright yellow energy rose from it allowing Naruto to snatch it up and crush it in his palms and absorb the power of Mael's Grace. He'd return them to his mother in due time, but right now he needed them. After all, no mere mortal, child of the Supreme Deity or not, could challenge the heaven's most powerful being and come out untouched or alive for that matter.

It was the reason he sent his beloved back home after all.

* * *

 **And there you have it. Now I know I am making seem as if I am overpowering Naruto at the start, but I assure you I have plans for this and the other Graces that he stole from the others. Escanor still gains Sunshine, Naruto encounter's him at a young age, and the truth comes out sooner.**

 **Name: Naruto**

 **Ability: Calamity; The ability to cause extreme amounts of collateral damage using a single hand. Unknown to others except himself, Meliodas, and Merlin this is actually him using the combined abilities of each the Grace's he stole from his brethren. It allow's him to combine different aspects of each of the Grace's to produce devastating attacks that give various results. He taught Howzer the principle behind the Grace, Tornado, allowing him to make his Tempest ability so potent. Gilthunder took the idea's behind Flash and improved his own Thunderbolt abilities under Naruto's tutelage.**

 **-Tornado: A former Grace of the Archangel Sariel.** **This power allows Naruto to control wind similar to Howzer's magical ability, Tempest, but much stronger. He can produce powerful gusts of wind to slice through or blow people away. Naruto also can use this ability to create a wind-like sphere around him, which he uses for defensive purposes that shreds anything or anyone trying to get close to him into pieces. As a Grace, anything that uses dark energy or magic, he shreds with this wind can't recover.**

 **(-Rasenshuriken: A powerful attack that combines the slicing ability of the Tornado Grace and Arc that destroy's anything caught inside at a cellular and sometimes molecular level. It is a instant kill attack for most as it attacks individual cells inside the body.**

 **-Tsunzaku Kamakaze: Naruto creates a large crescent-shaped wind blade to cut his opponent in half.**

 **-Relentless Rasenshuriken Barrage: Naruto tosses dozens upon dozens of Rasenshuriken at his opponent and allows them to explode around them and then has one thrown at his enemy to kill them.)**

 **-Ocean: This is the Grace formerly possessed by Tarmiel of the Four Archangels that Naruto took. Ocean allows Naruto to create a literal ocean to trap his opponents. This ocean appears to be a plane cut off from the regular world and is inescapable. This ocean is described as the domain of the gods, a space created by the Grace's. This dimension is inescapable for those who do not have a power level equal to or greater than that of roughly a single archangel. Additionally, this Grace allows Naruto to liquefy his body in order to escape his enemies or render physical attacks as ineffective. He has also shown the ability to summon the very water of this Grace from this plane, using it to attack his opponents. However, it can be said that Naruto cannot liquefy his body if he doesn't see or predict a attack coming.**

 **(-Ugatsu Mizubashira: Naruto drops a large column of water on his opponent to pierce their body.**

 **-Slicing Water Wave: This allows Naruto to form thin streams of water of high pressure that allows Naruto to slice through anything, including steel and thick stone, he desires to cut through.**

 **-Exploding** **Water** **Shock** **Wave: Naruto spits out a large amount of water from his mouth to wash away his enemies and potentially drown them**

 **-** **Wave of Desolation: Naruto conjures a large amount of water from above his enemy and drops it on them)**

 **-Flash: This is the former Grace of the Archangel Ludociel that Naruto stole from him.** **This power allows Naruto to move at immense speeds which appears as a form of teleportation.**

 **(Flash: This allows Naruto to move in such a speed, it makes Naruto look like he teleported.**

 **-Gold Shining: Naruto flashes to his enemy and attacks with a blinding light as he slices into his enemy.**

 **-Ruby Shining: Naruto causes a flash of light to blind his enemy.**

 **-Lightning Spree: Naruto conjures up several blades of lighting that then strike his enemy.**

 **-Sparking Drive: Naruto creates a powerful bolt of electricity that explodes against his enemy.**

 **-Electric Blitz: Naruto slices at his opponent numerous times causing sparks of electricity to flare up with each successful hit, each becoming stronger than the last.**

 **-Thunder Blade Execution: Naruto coats his hand in a thin, but extremely sharp, blade of lightning that he then shoves through his enemies chest.)**

 **-Sunshine: The power of this Grace formerly belong to Mael of the Archangels before Naruto took it, and then Escanor as he somehow acquired it later as a young man, and then Naruto took most of the damaging effects back so Escanor could learn to harness the potent power of Sunshine. Sunshine let Naruto's, and in extension; Escanor's, power increase as the sun goes up and decrease as the sun goes down.**

 **(-Cruel Sun: Naruto creates a miniature Sun, which radiates so much heat that it melts nearby armor. He can control it with hand gestures and strike his opponents with it, and it will increase in size as his power grows.**

 **-Burning Flare: Naruto causes his Cruel Sun to flare with heat so intense it is capable of vaporizing a sizable lake in an instant. Escanor calls this technique Pride Flare, but the results are the same regardless of the name change.**

 **-Crazy Prominence: Naruto or Escanor produces a large amount of miniature suns from their body that explode on impact.**

 **-Raining Light: After a series of chants, Naruto summons large balls of fire from the sky to crash down on an area.**

 **-Greatest Sun: Naruto creates a miniature sun that can grows at will to a huge size, causing an immense explosion.**

 **-Helios Fair: After concentrating the power of the Sun from within his body into his fist, Naruto performs a punch that shoot a torrent of fire in the shape of a fist)**

 **-Quake: Naruto's original power that allows him to create earthquakes. The most powerful of all the Grace's, easily followed by Sunshine, bestowed upon Naruto by his mother, the Supreme Deity.**

 **(-Jishin: Naruto slams his foot onto the ground, concentrating on a specific object, causing the ground to vibrate violently. These shock waves can pass through and damage almost any substance, tearing it apart. If the shock waves are simply directed directly into the ground, the result is a devastating earthquake capable of generating huge tsunamis**

 **-Gekishin: A powerful close range attack that kills ordinary men. This attack allows Naruto to create devastating earthquakes that desolate the area around him, more so if he is angered.**

 **-Kabutowari: Naruto focuses his great power into a small, spherical area, around his hand to perform a concentrated, explosion-like attack with his fist. He can easily also created such a bubble on his foot for a devastating stomp attack.**

 **-Shima Yurashi: Naruto raises his hands and seems to "grab" an entire area, by grabbing and pulling on the air around him as if it were tangible, and rapidly shifts it. Using this, he tilted the entire capitol of Liones and the land around it for miles.)**

 _ **Now,**_ **these are not all the techniques that Naruto is going to have (The anime/Manga does use combined techniques after all) but I am simply placing the ones that he uses to fight with rather than place everything he has down to make it seem a waste of my time. Please Favorite/Review and I shall see you later.**


End file.
